Wintersonett
by Rakushina219
Summary: Um den 8. Digiritter zu töten, ging Myotismon mit seiner Armee in jene Welt, die sich, wie ein abstraktes Spiegelbild hinter dem Tor befand. Doch wie einst Alice den schlafenden Schwarzen König hinter den Spiegel traf, so fand Myotismon eine kleine, blinde Alice, die ihn in alte Zeiten zurückwarf - Jene, als die Meister der Dunkelheit begannen, den Opus der Vernichtung einzustimmen
1. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE, 1st Movement

_„Oh, Alice. Wir können nicht wieder Heim. Keine große Überraschung. Nur Wenige finden den Weg, die Meisten merken nicht, wenn sie's tun. Illusionen sind hartnäckig. Nur Barbaren betrachten das Ertragen von Schmerz als Maßstab ihres eigenen Werts. Schmerz zu vergessen ist bequem. Ihn zu erinnern ist qualvoll.  
Aber für die Wahrheit lohnt sich das Leid. Und unser Wunderland, obgleich beschädigt, ist in unserer Erinnerung sicher... einstweilen."_

\- Chesire Cat, Alice Madness Returns

 _02.08.1999, Odaiba – Um den achten Digiritter zu töten, ging Myotismon mit seiner Armee in jene Welt, die sich, wie ein abstraktes Spiegelbild hinter dem Tor befand. Erzürnt über den ausfallenden Erfolg, zudem getrieben von Unruhe und den verblassten Erinnerungen von Musik und Wintertagen, begibt er sich selbst auf die Suche. Und wie einst Alice den schlafenden Schwarzen König hinter den Spiegel fand, so fand Myotismon schließlich eine kleine, blinde Alice, deren Existenz es nicht nur an Sinn und Logik mangelte, sondern ihn unweigerlich in alte Zeiten zurückwarf._  
 _Als Krieg und Politik die Digiwelt langsam immer weiter ins Chaos stürzten._  
 _Als die Meister der Dunkelheit begannen, den Opus der Vernichtung einzustimmen._  
 _Als sie noch zu siebt die Musik der vier Jahreszeiten spielten._  
 _Als der Widerstand sich erhob, mit der Hoffnung, dass die Digiritter diese Welt irgendwann retten._  
 _Als Myotismon glaubte, der Winter und Alice seien nur ein Traum. Und erwacht der Schwarze König, so hört auch Alice auf zu existieren._  
 _Und all dies geschieht unter der scharfen Klinge der Herzkönigin und den flammenden Blicken des Jabberwock..._

Diese Fanfic ist eine Widmung an mein Zehn-Jähriges Ich, dass einst mal einige krude Theorien in ihrem Kopf hatte und über Jahre hinweg nie aufgehört hat an dieser Theorie festzuhalten. Ob sie Sinn macht, sei dahingestellt.

Die Story splittert sich in zwei Teile: Einmal die Gegenwart, die sich während des 02.08.1999 abspielt, also im Zeitraum zwischen Folge S01E32 und S01E33. Die Vergangenheit spielt sich weit vor Beginn der ersten Staffel ab. Ich versuche mich so strickt wie möglich an den Canon der Serie zu halten und ändere nichts an der Original-Handlung von Digimon Adventure. Die FF ist lediglich ein Plothole-Stopfer und führt Dinge ein, die aber keine Auswirkungen auf den Originalplot haben.

Es wird für die Namen der Digimon die US-Version verwendet, für die Namen der Kinder die japanische, wobei ihre US-Namen als Spitznamen herhalten (wie in der deutschen Fassung von S01E01 gesagt).  
Die vorkommenden Digitations-Linien sind überwiegend am Karten-Spiel angelehnt. (Quelle: ). Wenige Digitations-Linien habe ich mir selbst zusammengestellt/zusammenstellen müssen, dass werde ich aber im Nachwort anmerken.

Es ist nicht erforderlich die Originalbücher ALICE IM WUNDERLAND und ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN zu kennen, ist aber durchaus vorteilhafter um gewisse Anspielungen zu verstehen, da diese sich stark von der Version von Disney oder der von Tim Burton unterscheiden.

Die Mutter-Gans-Ferse sind von mir weitgehend übersetzt worden, sofern es keine gab ( ). Kinderlieder außerhalb der Mutter-Gans-Reihe merke ich ebenfalls an.

Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung von Musik, sondern habe mir weitgehend alles selbst beigebracht. Sollte ich etwas falsch wiedergegeben haben, bitte ich um Entschuldigung.  
Die beschriebenen Empfindungen bei Blindheit und Tricks müssen nicht auf jeden zutreffen, sind aber Erfahrungen, die ich u.a. durch meinen Beruf habe sammeln können und erlebt habe.

Genre:

\- Darkfic – ist zwar das unterschwellige Feeling der Fanfiction, baut sich aber erst auf. Es kommt keine Gewalt in irgendeinem Sinne vor. Eine treffendere Bezeichnung des Genres wäre "Psychological".  
\- Romance – kommt deutlich vor, nimmt aber nicht den gesamten Rahmen ein. Für „Gen" allerdings ist es doch zu präsent.  
\- Drama - kommt deutlich vor, aber baut sich wie Darkfic erst mit dem weiteren Verlauf auf. Treffender sei hier das Genre "Tragedy".  
\- Mystery - bezieht sich eher darauf, dass man doch mit einigen Fragen überhäuft wird und keine Antworten bekommt. Hat nichts mit Übernatürlichen zu tun.

Pairings (wenn auch nicht das Hauptaugenmerk der Fanfiction, da andere Dinge mehr im Vordergrund stehen)  
 **Main Pairing:** Myotismon/Sanzomon  
 **Nebenpairing:** Jijimon/Babamon, Wisemon/Rosemon, Piedmon/LadyDevimon, OC/OC

Und ja, die Kapitel sind lang. Weil ich kurze Kapitel ohne großartigen, nennenswerten Inhalt und auf Bücher umgerechnet nicht mehr wie zwei Seiten ergeben nicht ab kann.

 **verwendete Auflage:** _Die Alice-Romane_ von Lewis Carroll, aus dem Englischem übersetzt und herausgegeben von Günther Flemming, Phillip Reclam jun. GmbH & Co. KG, Stuttgart 2010

 **Cover:** Illustrationen von John Tenniel, aus Kapitel vier von Alice Hinter den Spiegeln (1871)

WARNING:

\- die Story konzentriert sich einzig auf die Digimon. Von den OCs abgesehen spielen Menschen hier absolut keine Rolle (die Digiritter selbst begrenzen sich eher auf Kurz- oder Cameo-Auftritte). Der Fokus und die Interaktionen spielen sich zu 90% nur unter Digimon ab.  
\- Digimon werden mit „er" und „sie" angesprochen. Deal with it. Alles andere macht keinen Sinn und ist absolut schrecklich zu schreiben.  
\- amouröse und sexuelle Andeutungen und Interaktionen unter (humanoiden!) Digimon. Don't like, don't read it.  
\- Own Characters  
\- Digimon, die ihr Debüt erst in späteren Staffeln hatten werden hier eingeführt.  
\- Orte und Ortsnamen in der Digiwelt sind (teilweise) erfunden.  
\- politisch-angehauchte Meinungen und Stellung spiegeln nicht die politische Ausrichtung des Autors wieder.  
\- zu viele Andeutungen auf Kinderbücher und Kinderreime  
\- allgemein zu viele Anspielungen auf irgendwas

 _And that's all...?_

* * *

\- Konzert I. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE, 1. Satz, Allegro non molto

( _Wann sehe ich dich wieder?_ )  
( _Bald. Ganz bestimmt_ )  
Schnee  
( _Aber wann ist bald?_ )  
 _(_ _Bald!_ _)  
_ Schnee  
( _Aber_ wo _ist bald?_ )  
Schnee Schnee Schnee Schnee  
( _Alice nimm dies Märchen und flicht's ein mit sanfter Hand in Träume aus der Kinderzeit..._ _)_

𝅗𝅥

Grässlich.  
( _Komm und sieh ihn dir an riefen die Brüder aus und beide nahmen Alice an den Händen und führten sie dorthin wo der König schlief_ )  
Es fühlte sich grässlich und absolut falsch an so dazuliegen.  
Die Hände sanft auf seiner Brust übereinander gefaltet lag Myotismon in seinem Sarg und starrte durch die Schwärze hindurch gegen den Sargdeckel und wäre dieser offen, hätten seine Untergebenen sehen können, dass auf seinem Gesicht alles andere als Entspannung zu sehen gewesen wäre.  
Es war Mittag, er musste nicht aus seiner improvisierten Gruft heraus um dies zu wissen, seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch hellster Tag war und es war absolut falsch. Er sollte ruhen, er sollte Kräfte sparen und sammeln, bis das elende Sonnenlicht fort war und nun kostete es ihm fast mehr Energie seine Lider überhaupt geschlossen zu halten.  
Seit er in der Menschenwelt angelangt war, hatte Myotismon einiges an Ausdauer eingebüßt. Die Tage waren entsetzlich lang und selbst in der Nacht spürte man die Hitze der Sonne in der Luft. Die Bakemon litten am meisten darunter. Sie waren es gewohnt im Norden Servers zu leben, wo der Unterschied von Tag und Nacht kaum zu spüren war und sie mit angenehm kalten Brisen durch die Wälder flogen.  
Und ihm, der zwar viel stärker, aber immer noch ein untotes Digimon war, ging es nicht anders, darum verschliefen Digimon wie er eines war schließlich den Tag, um in der Nacht Herr ihrer vollen Stärke zu sein.  
(W _arum liege ich dann wach?_ )  
Gute Frage, auf die er keine Antwort fand. Was hatte er sonst getan, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte? Das letzte Mal war zu lange her, dass Myotismon nicht einmal mehr wusste, was beim letzten Mal die Ursache gewesen war. Ihn plagte schlicht die Unruhe. Eine, die ihn nicht schlafen ließ, obwohl er es sollte, dringend sogar, aber sein Gehirn schien wie in zwei geteilt. Die eine Hälfte wollte ruhen, die andere schickte bereits Impulse zu den Beinen, damit sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnten.  
Weiter unter vier Augen mit der Schwärze, überlegte Myotismon weiter, was er sonst bei Unruhe tat. Nun, dass kam wohl darauf an welche Form von Unruhe es war. Die Unruhe nach Hunger erklärte sich von selbst. Aber diese andere...  
Bücher halfen da oft ganz gut.  
Myotismon begann seine Bibliothek zu vermissen. Er hatte sich die letzten Wochen nur mit seinen eigenen Nachforschungen beschäftigt, dass es ihn selbst doch irgendwie überraschte, dass es ihm nicht irgendwann zum Halse heraushing. Menschen, die keine Digiritter waren, waren so uninteressant. Ihre Bücher waren dafür umso spannender. Fachliteratur eben, die sich manifestiert hatte, weil Daten davon irgendwie in die Digiwelt gelangt waren und etwas - vielleicht eine höhere Existenz, vielleicht auch Zufall - beschlossen hatte es in dieser zusammen gewürfelten Welt aus Bits, Bytes und wirren Fantasien aufzunehmen. Verstehe wer den Sinn.  
Aber Myotismon würde sich darüber nicht beschweren. So manchen literarischen Schatz aus Philosophie und Psychologie, Wissenschaft und Alchemie hat er schon finden können und hatte so einige Wälzer binnen einer Nacht verschlungen. Dazwischen fand man auch hin und wieder einfach Erzählungen, die zwar nicht sonderlich bereichernd waren, aber doch einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert hatten.  
Einige menschliche Autoren kannte man in der Digiwelt beim Namen, da ihr Maß an Werken ebenso hoch war wie ihr Grad der Bekannt- und Beliebtheit und entsprechend existierten auch sehr viele Daten. Selbiges galt auch für Künstler. Und für Musiker.  
Musik. Das wäre es. Sanfte Klavierklänge, so wie Schneefall, das wäre genau das Richtige.  
Vivaldi... Der Winter. Der Schneesturm.  
Nein, es müsste nicht einmal das sein. Tchaikovsky, Bach, Dvorak, was auch immer, Hauptsache es wurde auf einem Piano gespielt. Und irgendein Buch dazu, ob Fachliteratur oder eine Mär aus Traum und Wirrsinn. Sogar _dieses_ Buch würde er lesen, wenn die Unruhe dafür zur Ruhe wurde.  
Aber es würde nicht so passieren. Hier gab es keine Musik, keine Bücher und keinen Winter. Nur ihn und die Unruhe und dieses Duett war unstimmig und hörte sich grässlich an und es trieb Myotismons ohnehin schon schlechte Laune nur weiter ins Bodenlose.  
Das Echo des Sargdeckels, den Myotismon mit der Kraft, die sich in seiner Wut angesammelte hatte hallte im gesamten Untergrund. Das leise Echo eines Bakemon, das versuchte mit Schlaf die Tageszeit zu überwinden, bis es dunkel wurde und von dem Krach aufgeschreckt war drang in seine Ohren, aber Myotismon machte sich nicht die Mühe, genau auf die Worte zu achten und sie in seinem Kopf zu verarbeiten.  
Er hatte schon genug Schmerzen. Was musste das achte Kind auch in so einer Stadt leben, kaum Bäume und kaum Orte, an denen man sich verstecken konnte? Zwar waren die Häuser der Menschen von beeindruckender Höhe und warfen entsprechen große Schatten, aber aus weißen Stein und Glas gebaut, dass sie so ihre Umgebung nur heller erschienen ließen und Hitze sich staute.  
Winter. Wenn wenigstens Winter wäre. Wenn es schneien würde, wie in Vivaldis ersten Satz...  
„Meister Myotismon, ist etwas passiert?"  
Und wieder ignorierte Myotismon die Worte, auch wenn sie diesmal direkt an ihn gerichtet waren und ließ das Bakemon verdutzt in der Luft schweben. Es schwieg, nicht sicher in welcher Laune sein Meister war, wenn es auch nur zögernd noch einmal gefragt hätte.  
„Ich gehe."  
Das Bakemon schaute noch verwirrter drein, traute sich immer noch nicht seinem Meister irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Schweigend blickte es Myotismon nach, die Steintreppe hinauf, die aus seiner Gruft (wenn man es so nennen durfte) führte, in die Räume, in denen sich seinen Truppen sammelten, die zwar größer, aber genauso wenig Licht oder irgendeinem Sinn für Räum- oder Bequemlichkeit besaßen. Nur wenige Bakemon waren noch hier und schliefen so fest in den Schatten, dass nicht mal der schnelle Gang ihres Herrn sie weckte.  
Das Bakemon jedoch, dass wach geworden war und sich schon mehrmals die Augen gerieben hatte, weil es immer noch dachte es würde schlafen, sah Myotismon aus einer sicheren Distanz nach, wie er sich einen der langen Trenchcoats anzog, die seine Diener in der näheren Umgebung gestohlen hatten, damit sich jene unter ihnen, die zwar humanoid, aber dennoch nicht ganz menschlich wirkten zumindest getarnt einen Fuß in diese Stadt setzen konnten.  
„Meister, es ist noch hell draußen."  
„Ich weiß."  
Natürlich wusste er das, wie hatte es auch nur einen Moment daran zweifeln können, dass Meister Myotismon das nicht hätten wissen können?  
Schlau wurde Bakemon jedoch nicht daraus.  
„Wollt Ihr nicht weiter ruhen, bis die Nacht angebrochen ist? Ihr braucht doch Eure Kraft um das achte Kind zu vernichten."  
„Wie, wenn keiner es schafft dieses Kind überhaupt zu finden?", sagte er wütend, weniger aber auf das Bakemon, sondern über den Mantel, da Myotismon Probleme hatte seinen hohen Kragen in den des Trenchcoats zu stopfen und seinen Umhang so einzupacken, dass man ihn unter dem Mantel nicht sehen konnte. Er brauchte drei Anläufe, bis er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte den Kragen so zu legen, dass er mehr wie ein Schal wirkte und den Umhang um sich gewickelt hatte, dass er nicht schleifte.  
„Jede weitere Sekunde ohne eine Spur ist eine vergeudete. Die Digiritter suchen ebenfalls nach diesem Kind. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie es vor mir finden."  
In dem Haufen aus verschiedenen Stoffen fand Myotismon schließlich auch einen Fedora, mit dem gleichen hellgrau-beigen Ton wie der Trenchcoat. Der Hut war zwar ein wenig zu groß, aber so verdeckte der Schatten, den dieser warf Myotismons Maske besser.  
„Heißt das, ihr wollt Euch persönlich auf die Suche machen? Um diese Zeit? Ist das denn wirklich eine gute Idee?"  
„Besser wie hier zu liegen und nichts zu tun."  
Zwar hielt Bakemon es weiter für eine schlechte Idee, seinen Meister fort zu lassen, aber genauso schlecht war die Idee es ihm auszureden. Geist- und Untote-Digimon bei Tag, dass vertrug sich nicht und brachte so sicher ein Unheil mit sich, so sicher wie der Tod selbst war. Und noch gewisser war er, wenn man Regel Nummer Zwei missachtete und diese lautete:  
Lasset den Meister in Ruhe, wenn er schlechte Laune hatte.  
Nervös blickte Bakemon um sich, hoffte auf Unterstützung, aber alle seine Kameraden schliefen fest und schnarchten.  
„Und was soll ich den anderen sagen, wenn sie Euch suchen, Meister Myotismon?"  
„Denk dir was aus!", und mit diesen deutlich verstimmten Worten trat Myotismon einen Schritt in die Schwärze, bis er gänzlich mit ihr verschmolz und verschwand. Bakemon blickte noch lange in dieses schwarze Nichts, bis das Geräusch von Fledermäusen verschwunden war.  
„Lass ihn", murmelte Phantomon in einer Ecke, leicht verschlafen und Bakemon war sich erst nicht sicher, ob sein im übertragenen Sinne großer Bruder wirklich wach war oder im Schlaf nur Wortfetzen von sich gab.  
„Aber wenn dem Meister was zustößt, Phantomon? Was sollen wir ohne ihn machen?"  
„Sei nicht so vorsintflutlich. Meister Myotismon kann man nicht halten. Da merkt man eben, dass er nicht aus unseren Kreisen stammte. Ihm etwas ausreden zu wollen hat keinen Sinn. Hatte es nie gehabt. Er ist anders als wir."  
Phantomon wollte einmal tief seufzen, gähnte aber stattdessen.  
„Vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass er spätestens heute Nacht wieder da ist. Schlaf also weiter."  
„Du hast leicht reden", maulte Bakemon, aber Phantomon hatte wieder das schattenhafte Gesicht unter seiner Kapuze vergraben und schlief weiter. Mit gesenkten Kopf zog das Bakemon sich wieder auf seinen Posten zurück, den Rücken der Tür zu seines Meisters Gemach zugewandt.  
Und was sollte es nun Gatomon und DemiDevimon sagen, wenn sie vor hätten mit dem Meister zu sprechen?  
Ehe Bakemon sich darum Gedanken machen konnte, war es jedoch wieder eingeschlafen.

𝅗𝅥

Draußen war es tatsächlich etwas erträglicher, zu verdanken hatte Myotismon dies dem Wind, der hin und wieder aufkam und ihm ins Gesicht fuhr. Doch dieses angenehme Gefühl hielt nicht lange. Nicht nur das Licht, diese vielen Geräusche, die vielen Gerüche, die vielen Stimmen gepaart mit den Temperaturen zerrten an ihm.  
Müde war Myotismon nicht, aber er fühlte sich schwach. Das Kopf schmerzte immer noch und die Gedanken kreisten und diese vielen, vielen Reize in dieser Welt hinderten ihn daran, die Bilder und Töne zu ordnen.  
Dass er am Tage ohne Probleme umherlief war schon Ewigkeiten her gewesen. Wohl, seitdem er vom Champion zum Ultra-Level digitiert war nicht mehr. Aber wie lange war das nun her?  
Die wenigen Male, dass er sich am Tage außerhalb seines Domizils befand waren nicht mehr wie kurze Ausflüge gewesen, unter den Voraussetzungen, dass die Sonne niedrig stand und ein Bakemon oder Soulmon, meist jedoch DemiDevimon einen Sonnenschirm hielt, um seinen Meister von den Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen.  
Kurz kam ihn der Gedanke, einfach etwas Nebel in diese Stadt zu bringen, aber dies würde ihm nicht nur viel Kraft kosten (Sparsamkeit war schließlich eine Tugend, hatte ihn man zumindest einmal gelehrt), sondern würde sine Anwesenheit offenbaren und erwollte weder den Digirittern, noch seiner Gefolgschaft begegnen.  
Außerdem der Mantel und der Hut trugen auch genug zu seinem Schutz bei.  
Während Myotismon durch die Straßen der Innenstadt lief hatten ihn einige Leute hinterher geschaut und hatten irgendwas wie _Freak_ gesagt, und _Was lief der denn mit Mantel und Hut bei diesem Wetter herum?_.  
Ansonsten aber schenkte ihm wenig Beachtung. Für die Menschen hier war er wohl, aufgrund dessen dass er mit dieser Tarnung auffiel komisch und unheimlich und lieber machte man einen Bogen darum. Ein klassischer Außenseiter und das war in Ordnung. Ein Außenseiter zu sein war er gewohnt. Als Außenseiter hatte man Privilegien und nicht angesprochen zu werden war eine davon. Ein paar kleine Kinder (keines davon natürlich das achte Kind) schaute etwas verdutzt, aber wurden von ihren Eltern meist getadelt, wenn sie zu lange starrten und mit den Finger auf ihn zeigten.  
Aber so konnte er das kleine Fünkchen Ruhe genießen.  
Nicht einmal seiner Dienerschaft erkannten ihn. Wizardmon kam ihn an einer Straßenkreuzung entgegen, mit einer Schar Kinder hinter ihm, ohne aber dass dieser etwas merkte. Da Myotismon unter seinem Umhang selbst eine Fälschung des achten Wappens bei sich hatte, wusste er sofort, dass auch hier keines dieser Anhängsel das gesuchte Kind war.  
Mitten auf dem Zebrastreifen blieb Myotismon stehen und schaute Wizardmon nach, der wie der Rattenfänger von Hamel mit den Kindern Richtung Westpromenade lief. Nicht zu fassen, dass dieser ihn einfach so übersehen hatte. Es war wohl der Gedanke der Unwahrscheinlichkeit, der dies ermöglichte.  
Myotismon hatte ja selbst nicht damit gerechnet, dass er um diese Zeit auch nur freiwillig einen Fuß nach draußen setzen würde, aber der Drang sein Versteck zu verlassen war zu stark gewesen, stärker wie seine eigenen Instinkte. Erst in einem Keller, dann in der Kutsche, dann auf dem Schiff und dann...  
Vielleicht hatte er aufgrund der doch stark eingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit etwas wie einen Lagerkoller entwickelt.  
„Hey Mann, beweg' deinen Hintern von der Straße!"  
Links und rechts von Myotismon hatten sich die Autos gestaut und die schrillen Laute ihrer Autohupen kamen gefühlt aus allen Richtungen. Zum dem Mann, der ihn angeschrien hatte gesellten sich zahlreiche weitere, die die Köpfe aus den Autos streckten und ihm vulgäre Wörter an den Kopf warfen.  
Zu gern würde er ja... Aber das wäre unvorteilhaft.  
Also schritt er los, aber in einem absichtlich langsamen Gang auf die andere Straßenseite, die sich aber kaum von der anderen Seite unterschied. Wie trostlos und einfallslos diese Welt war.  
Kurz sah er Gatomon zwischen einigen Büschen herumstreunen, Richtung Odaiba Seaside Park, der Schatten DemiDevimons zog über ihm vorbei und umkreiste das Einkaufszentrum, an dem Myotismon vorbei lief und flog dann wieder Richtung Fuji TV, dann über den Fluss.  
Am Fluss selbst konnte man, wenn nur für einen kurzen Augenblick die Schatten von MegaSeadramon und Gizamon erkennen. Alle auf der Suche nach dem achten Kind. Und alle bisher ohne Erfolg, genauso wie er.  
„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?", seufzte Myotismon, wenn er auch lieber laut geflucht hätte. Zu glauben, die Suche nach dem achten Kind wäre einfach, wäre mehr als nur naiv gewesen. Dass es aber dabei zu solchen Schwierigkeiten käme, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Gemeint war damit nicht mal das Klima, vielmehr die Einschränkungen und diese Menge. Die Menschen lebten eng beieinander und zuhauf, dazu kam ihre geradezu neurotische Art.  
Mammutmon hatte bei seinem Kampf mit den Digirittern schon Panik unter ihnen ausgelöst, doch zu irgendeiner Form der Gegenwehr kam es bisher nicht. Vermutlich hielten sie dieses Ereignis, zu Myotismons Glück, für einen Einzelfall oder gingen nicht davon aus, dass hinter diesen Ungeheuern etwas Größeres dahinterstecke, als eine Laune der Natur.  
Doch er musste Vorsicht wallten lassen und möglichst mit verdeckten Karten spielen, wenn er den Digirittern zuvor kommen wollte. Das bedeutete, er musste so unauffällig wie möglich bleiben und die Stadtbezirke einzeln absuchen.  
In Hikarigaoka hatte er bereits keinen Erfolg gehabt. Vielleicht wurde er hier, in Odaiba, oder an den angrenzenden Bezirken nun eher fündig. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, seine Truppen würden ihre Arbeit etwas schneller vorantreiben, anders wie Wizardmon, der wohl lieber seine Zeit mit Kunststückchen vergeudete. Oder nicht ständig die selben Kreise über den selben Häusern ziehen würden, wie DemiDevimon es tat.  
Und wo sollte er suchen?  
Zwei Kinder liefen an ihm vorbei, die Eltern folgten ihnen. Sie riefen ihnen nach, dass sie langsamer machen sollten, doch ohne jede Reaktion auf diesen Appell stürmten sie auf das Einkaufszentrum zu, wo noch mehr Kinder standen und sich die Plakate an der Außenwand, geschützt von Glas, mit den aktuell laufenden und kommenden Filme ansahen.  
Das gefälschte Wappen befand sich in der Innentasche von Myotismons Trenchcoat. Er holte es heraus und hielt es, möglichst unauffällig in die Richtung, in der die Schar von Kindern, die sich vor dem Plakat eines gezeichneten Mädchens mit blonden Haaren und blauen Kleid versammelt hatten, dass einem weißen Kaninchen nachlief.  
(FAMILIENSONNTAG, JEDEN SONNTAG EIN KLASSIKER FÜR GROSS UND KLEIN, ERWACHSENE MIT KINDER ERHALTEN ERMÄSSIGTEN EINTRITT, WALT DISNEY'S ALICE IN WUNDERLAND, 12 UHR, 15 UHR, 18 UHR)  
Er kannte dieses Mädchen, dass zu dieser bestimmten Geschichte gehörte nur zu gut. Genauso wie das weiße Kaninchen mit der Uhr. Myotismons Gesicht verzog sich. Selbst in dieser Welt wurde er also nicht von diesem Unsinn auf Papier, der Inkarnation des Nonsens verschont.  
Welch bescheuertes Buch.  
Das Wappen reagierte genauso wenig auf die Kinder, wie diese auf ihre genervten Eltern, die in ihren Taschen nach den Karten oder dem Geld suchten und noch bevor sie eines von beidem gefunden hatten, waren sie schon hineingelaufen.  
Ein weiterer Fehlschlag also.  
Während Myotismon noch überlegte, welchen Weg er nun einschlagen sollte, galt sein Augenmark jedoch den verschiedenen Filmplakaten hinter den Glaswänden zu beiden Seiten des Haupteinganges, verlangsamte sein gewohntes Schritttempo und sah sich jedes einzelne Plakat an. Es waren wohl größtenteils Inland Filme  
(POPPOYA, JEDEN TAG, 13 UHR, 17 UHR, 20 UHR,  
STUDIO GHIBLI MEINE NACHBARN DIE YAMADAS, MO-DI UND DO.-SA. 12 UHR, 15.00 UHR, MI. UND DO. 13.30 UND 17.30 UHR,  
SAIMIN, MI. 18 UHR UND 20.30, SA. UND SO. 20 UHR,  
DEMNÄCHST IM UNSEREM PROGRAMM: AWAY WITH WORDS, SHIKOKU, SECRET,...)  
als auch ein paar, die wohl aus dem Ausland stammten  
(MATRIX, JEDEN TAG, 19 UHR, 22 UHR, DIE MUMIE, MO.- FR. 15.30 UHR,)  
und blieb schließlich an einem Filmplakat hängen, dass eigentlich nur aus Schwarz und Rot bestand. Aber trotz des schlechten Kontrastes war etwas zu erkennen, dass Myotismon selbst wohl als Artgenossen bezeichnen würde.  
(FREITAG UND SAMSTAG ABEND, HORROR CLASSIC NIGHT, JOHN CARPENTERS VAMPIRES, 21.30 UHR, 0.30 UHR, FÜR JUGENDLICHE KEINEN EINLASS)  
Myotismon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während er sich die Fratze in diesem roten Hintergrund ansah, die gierig und mit entblößten Zähnen auf die Schatten der Protagonisten starrte. Und wie länger er darauf starrte, so mehr hatte er das Gefühl diese Grimasse würde sich verformen und sein Blick läge nicht mehr auf seinen Opfern, die mit ihm den Platz auf dem Plakat teilten, sondern auf Myotismon.  
Zwei Teenager-Mädchen waren neben ihm stehen geblieben und bei dem Anblick des Plakates geritten sie, zu seiner Verwirrung, ins Schwärmen und fingen an zu kichern.  
„Da müssen wir unbedingt rein, hörst du."  
„Wir sind doch zu jung, die lassen uns da bestimmt nicht rein." „Frag doch deinen Bruder, ob der mit uns geht, der ist doch schon volljährig."  
„Der geht bestimmt nicht mit, er mag keine Horrorfilme."  
Enttäuscht blickten die beiden Mädchen gebannt auf das Filmplakat, bis die eine die andere anschubste.  
„Aber meine Eltern haben einen alten Dracula-Film zu Hause, aus den Fünfzigern oder Sechzigern glaub ich, du wirst diesen Film lieben. Und Graf Dracula erst. Zum fürchten, aber zum dahin schmelzen, wie ein guter Vampir eben sein muss."  
„Oh ja, wir machen Pyjama-Party bei dir zu Hause!", kicherten sie gerade hysterisch und liefen schnell weiter. Myotismons Blick folgte eine Weile noch den zwei Mädchen, die ebenfalls im Einkaufscenter verschwanden, dann wieder zurück zum Plakat, wobei er nicht dieses ansah, sondern eher sein Spiegelbild, dass die Glasscheibe wenn auch nur schwach reflektierte.  
( _Zum dahin schmelzen?_ )  
Dachten die Menschen wirklich so von Seinesgleichen?  
Myotismon fasste den Entschluss, hätte er irgendwann die Kontrolle über diese Welt, wäre eine seiner ersten Tätigkeiten, das Fantasiebild, was Menschen von Vampiren hatten etwas umzugestalten.  
Vielleicht.  
Er lief weiter, aber sein Schritt verlangsamte sich erneut. Es musste ein Finanzgenie gewesen sein, dass auf die Idee kam, fast neben dem Einkaufszentrum, in dem sich das Kino befand eine Videotheke aufzustellen, da die Filmlust, die die Plakate in potenziellen Kunden weckte und anschließend daran vorbei gingen, sie eher zum Kauf eines Filmes animieren würde.  
Im Schaufenster der Videotheke standen vier Fernseher und auf allen vier Geräten liefen unterschiedliche Filme, doch nur einer hatte Ton. Auf dem mittleren Fernseher, dem zweitgrößten im Schaufenster, sah sich Myotismon kurz einige Szenen dieses Films an, was aber doch nicht der richtige Film war, sondern nur eine Zusammensetzung einiger Szenen. Diese zeigten vier Jungen, die durch einen dichten Wald liefen und von dort auf ein Brücke kamen, auf der Bahngleise lagen und schließlich wechselte es zu einer Szene, wie zwei der Jungen (ein hagerer Bursche und ein Dickerer, wohl auch kein Film aus dieser Region) auf besagter Brücke von einem Zug wegrannten, der kurz davor war sie gnadenlos zu überfahren, während aus dem Gerät die Stimme von Ben E. King _Stand by me_ sang.  
( _If the sky that we Look upon should tumble and fall_  
 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_  
 _I won t cry_  
 _I won t CRY_ )  
Myotismon erwischte sich dabei, wie er seinen Kopf leicht zu der Melodie hin und her bewegte, und als er das realisierte, zu welchen Verhalten er sich hatte hinreißen lassen, schüttelte er den Kopf, als würde er so den Rhythmus, den er verinnerlicht hatte so wieder loswerden und hoffte, dass ihn dabei keiner gesehen hatte.  
Er blieb nur kurz an dem kleinsten Fernseher hängen, das eine Szene zeigte in der ein Mönch oder ein Priester, ein großer Affe, ein Schwein-Mensch-Wesen und ein weiterer Mann mit dicken, dunklen Bart einen Bergpfad entlang gingen. Den Priester sah sich Myotismon sehr lange an, während er immer noch Ben E. Kings Gesang hörte und wieder damit begann seinen Kopf mit dem Takt zu bewegen. Zumindest zur Melodie, die in seinem Kopf etwas klavier-ähnlicher wurde. Eine einfache Melodie eben, leicht auf einem Klavier zu spielen.  
„Auch du hast wohl ein Pendant in dieser Welt. Wenn dir deine digitale Form jedoch weitaus besser steht, als diese hier, Sanzomon."  
Als Ben E. King verstummte, hörte Myotismon hohe Stimmen aus der Ferne näher kommen. Eine davon eine Kinderstimmen, jedoch klang sie wie die Stimme eines Digiritter. Er war sich sogar absolut sicher, dass sie es waren, trotz dem Lärm, den der Verkehr machte würde er diese Stimmen unter Tausenden wiedererkennen.  
Es stellte sich als nur einer der Jungen heraus, das Kind der Zuverlässigkeit, dass die Straße entlang gelaufen kam, sein Digimon offensichtlich in der viel zu großen Sporttasche versteckt. Myotismon hätte so tun können, als würde er den Jungen nicht kennen und wäre so nicht einmal bemerkt worden, bei seinem Digimon war er sich aber weniger sicher.  
Bevor sie aber selbst vor der Videotheke standen, hatte Myotismon sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung aufgemacht. Eine Feuertreppe an der Seite des hohen Gebäudes, dass teils von Bäumen bedeckt, war kam ihn da ganz gelegen. Mit einem kräftigen Satz - und er musste sich dann doch über die Ignoranz der Menschen wundern, da ihn keiner bemerkt hatte - sprang er zu ihr hoch und mit einem weiteren großen Sprung auf das Dach das Gebäudes, zu dem die Videotheke auch noch gehörte. Die Rollläden der großen Fenster waren, zum Schutz vor den Sonnenstrahlen, komplett runter gefahren worden.  
Die Oberfläche war bedeckt mit Kiesel und zwischen den grauen und weißen Steinen und dem Kies ragten hellgrünes Gras und Pusteblumen heraus. Zweitere wirbelten auf, durch den aufkommenden Wind, den Myotismon bei seinem Sprung erzeugt hatte und sorgte dafür, dass ihre kleinen dunklen Samen, die an ebenso kleinen weißen Schirmen hingen erst auf- und dann wegflogen. Myotismon sah ihnen kurz nach und dachte an Schnee.  
Der Digiritter, noch sein Partner hatten ihn bemerkt, er konnte den Jungen nur jammern hören, und er jammerte laut. Dafür dass Myotismon auf Höhe des zweiten Obergeschosses war, konnte er ihn so gut hören, als stände er neben dem Kind. Aber schließlich besaß er auch ein sehr - für jemanden, der mit Fledermäusen sympathisierte typisches und für jemanden, der sich mit Musik auskannte nötiges - empfindliches Gehör.  
„Warum habe ich mich dazu überreden lassen die Telefonlisten durchzuchecken? Ab Morgen ist doch die Sommerschule und ich habe noch so viel zu erledigen", und sein Partner erwiderte darauf nur nüchtern, dass man ihm eben vertrauen würde.  
„Außerdem, Joey -", sprach das Gomamon dieses Jungen, „- bist du selbst Schuld. Du hättest _Nein_ sagen können."  
„Aber ich kann die anderen doch nicht hängen lassen. Schließlich verlassen sie sich schließlich auf mich."  
„Siehst du, dass ist genau die Einstellung, die ich von dir hören will. Und jetzt ran an die Arbeit, wir müssen das achte Kind finden!"  
Motivierter, dennoch weiter mit hängenden Kopf, lief er weiter.  
Die hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wie er befürchtet hatte waren die Digiritter aktiv auf der Suche nach dem achten Kind, ihr Fortschritt schien jedoch nicht viel weiter wie sein eigener.  
Myotismon schnaufte einmal tief durch, doch seine Lungen fühlten sich nach diesem kräftigen Atemzug dank dieser kaum auszuhaltenden Hitze schwerer an. Trotz dass er in einem schattigen Winkel stand, brannte seine Haut, aber es war zu ertragen.  
Er musste irgendwo hin, wo es etwas weniger hell war, irgendwo, wo er vielleicht auch Kraft schöpfen konnte. Und vielleicht noch eine Mahlzeit her bekam. Er verlor in dieser Welt einfach viel zu schnell Energie. Und diese Unruhe erst, die Myotismon jahrelang in Frieden gelassen hatte und nun erbarmungslos an ihm zerrte, wie der Teufel an der unschuldigen Seele.  
Mit der Hand über den Augen blickte Myotismon um sich. Nichts als grelle Gebäude, grelle Straßen, sogar grelle Pflanzen, es blendete einfach alles im Gegenlicht der Sonne.  
Missmutig zog er das gefälschte Wappen aus seinem Mantel und ließ dass Amulett auf Augenhöhe in der Luft schweben, wobei es ein paar Mal dabei um sich selbst rotierte. Warum Myotismon es anstarrte, als ob er es einschüchtern könnte, bis es mit der Wahrheit von selbst rausrücken würde, wusste er selbst nicht und kam sich albern vor.  
Gerade als er es wieder einstecken wollte, hatte es, wie aus heiterem Himmel angefangen zu leuchten. Erst hielt Myotismon es für eine Reflektion der Sonnenstrahlen, doch er merkte schnell, dass die Quelle dieses Lichtes vom Wappen selbst kam.  
Das Kind war hier also irgendwo.  
Vor Erregung zitterte seine Hände und hätte dabei das Amulett fast fallen gelassen, fing sich aber dann, als das Leuchten wieder schwächer wurde.  
„Verdammt nicht jetzt, wo ich endlich eine Spur habe!"  
Er streckte das Wappen in verschiedene Richtung und tatsächlich nahm die Kraft und die Intensität des Leuchtens wieder zu, als Myotismon es dem Fluss zugewandt hielt und wunderte sich, warum es erst jetzt reagierte, da er dort ja bereits gesucht hatte. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, war das achte Kind dabei zu fliehen, weil es wusste, dass man hier nach ihm suchte.  
Die Rainbow Brigde, die ihren Namen ihrer farbenfrohen Nachtbeleuchtung zu verdanken hatte, fiel in Myotismons Blickwinkel.  
Auch die Reste der Pusteblumen flogen in die Richtung der Brücke. In ihrem Flug schaukelten sie hin und her, als wollten sie Myotismon damit sagen, dass er ihnen folgen sollte, genau dorthin, nirgendwo anders, dort ist der große Jackpot, also worauf wartest du noch, er sollte folgen, diesen weißen Dingern, so weiß wie Schnee, so weiß wie das hysterische, weiße Kaninchen aus dem Wunderland.  
Die Menschen auf der Straße hörten nur noch schrille, hohe Laute und blickten überrascht zum Himmel und redeten wirr durcheinander, als sie die ein duzend Fledermäuse am Himmel sahen, jedoch, durch den schwachen Kontrast nicht die Pusteblumen, denen sie über den Fluss hinweg folgten. In der Videotheke hatte Ben E. King wieder begonnen zu singen.  
Myotismon würde nie erfahren, dass er lediglich einer diebischen Krähe bis nach Minato gefolgt war.

𝅗𝅥

Auf dem Aoyama Friedhof hatten sich aufgrund der beißenden Hitze nur wenige Leute zusammen gefunden. Selbst die Zahl Touristen, die herkamen um sich die Grabmale bekannter Namen anzuschauen, die allerdings in einem anderen Teil des Geländes waren, blieb verhältnismäßig klein. Die meisten Besucher, die wegen ihrer Trauer hier waren, waren vereinzelte ältere Leute, die in der Nähe des Friedhofs im Herzen Minatos wohnten.  
Und dazwischen stand eine Frau (die nicht mal in der Nähe wohnte) am Grab ihres Ehemannes, den das Schicksal vor vier Jahren aus ihrem Leben gerissen hatte und hielt ihre Tochter dabei an der Hand. Das Kind selbst hielt wiederum die Blumen, die sie mitgebracht hatten um das Grab etwas zu schmücken, eine kleine Vase hatte die Mutter selbst in ihrer Tasche. Wasser fehlte ihnen jedoch.  
( _Alice begann sich Recht zu langweilen als -_ )  
„Bleib kurz hier bei Papa, ja Yuki? Ich geh nur schnell Wasser holen."  
Ein zaghaftes „Okay, Mama" war die Antwort, ohne den Hauch von Besorgnis, trotz, dass dieses Kind schon am Vortag das Schlagen von großen, schweren Flügeln gehört hatte, wie in diesem Moment das Ächzen einer Krähe über ihrem Kopf, die wohl irgendwas bei sich hatte, dass die ganze Zeit _Piep-Piep-Pieppiep_ oder so in etwa machte. Wohl hatte die Krähe irgendwo eine Uhr oder ein Spielzeug aufgeschnappt und mitgenommen. Man hörte noch, wie die Krähe mit ihrem Schnabel auf das _Was-auch-immer-sie-aufgeschnappt-hatte_ hämmerte und das Piep-Geräusch verstummte, und das Mädchen dachte noch daran, dass die Krähe es hoffentlich nicht kaputt gemacht hatte.  
Im selbigen Moment hörte sie ebenfalls Laute, die wie eine Schar Fledermäuse klang, die sich irgendwo in den Bäumen niedergelassen hatten. Aber Fledermäuse? Um die Uhrzeit?  
Aber sie machte sich weiterhin keine Sorgen. In letzter Zeit war vieles komisch. Das Wetter vor allem, klar dass die Tiere verrückt wurden. Und dann diese Monster, von dem sie im Fernseher erzählt hatten. In verschiedenen Shows und Radiosendungen hatten sie darüber diskutiert, ob es Mutanten oder Aliens waren. Sie hielt beides für dämlich, wenn sie selbst aber auch keinen guten Vorschlag hatte.  
Aber sie machte sich weiter keine Sorgen, auch als sie die Fledermäuse noch einmal hörte. Warum auch? Woher sollte das Mädchen auch wissen, dass ihre Mutter Myotismon direkt in die Arme lief?  
Glücklich über diesen schönen warmen Tag (die Fledermäuse hatte sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tochter nicht gehört), lief sie über die kleinen Seitenwege hinweg zu einem der Wasserhähne, der im Schatten einer dichten, verblühten Gruppe Kirschbäumen lag und an denen sich jeder bedienen konnte.  
Die Vase war fast voll und als der Wind aufkam, ihre rötlichen Haare ins Gesicht wehte und sie diese mit ihren schlanken Fingern hinter ihren Ohren legte bemerkte sie, dass jemand neben ihr stand.  
Ein Mann - sie ging davon aus, dass er ein Mann war, die Statur und die Größe sprach dafür - stand im Schatten zwischen den Bäumen, dass Gesicht durch den Hut verdeckt, aber sein Lächeln war zu erkennen.  
Und als er langsam seinen hellgrauen Fedora abnahm und sein schmales, aber schönes Gesicht zum Vorschein kam, Haut und Lippen so blau und kalt wie seine Augen, die ihn unheimlich und doch faszinierend zugleich machten war es um sie geschehen.  
Kein Wort fiel zwischen ihnen, doch irgendwas brachte sie dazu zu diesem hübschen Fremden zu gehen und dazu zu vergessen, warum sie hier war und dass ihr Kind nur wenige Meter entfernt auf sie wartete. Die Vase hatte sie fallen lassen und sie war auf den Pflastersteinen in viele, bunte Scherben zersprungen. Man hörte es knirschen, als sie unachtsam über die Tonscherben ging und unter den Absätzen ihrer Schuhe noch einmal zermalmt wurden, aber sie schien es nicht zu merken. Alles was sich um sie herum befand hatte sie ausgeblendet, ihre Gedanken blieben einzig bei dem Fremden, der ihr lächelnd die Hand reichte.  
Ihre Eigene hob sie nur zögerlich hoch, wohl versuchte noch irgendwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, sich gegen diese dämonische Anziehungskraft zu wehren, doch sie konnte nicht. Nicht unbedingt das Gesicht, aber diese Augen hatten was entsetzlich Vertrautes, wenn sie gleichzeitig fremder nicht hätten sein können.  
Die Antwort kam ihr erst langsam in den Sinn, als der Unbekannte bereits ihr Handgelenk packte und sie an sich zog. Der Kuss zwischen ihnen war lang und kalt, sein ganzer Körper war wie Eis, trotz des dicken Trenchcoats, trotz seines schwarzen Umhangs, der sie beide umschlang. Die Antwort war da, als sie mit ihren Lippen seinen langen Eckzähne berührt hatte, ehe er selbige in ihren Hals schlug.  
Er erinnerte sie auf eine gewisse Weise an ihren toten Ehemann.  
Sie wollte schreien, konnte aber nicht und der Nebel, der sich in ihrem Kopf befand bereitete sich nun auch auf ihre Sicht aus, Nebel, dicht und weiß, aber wenn man genau hinsah, war es gar kein Nebel, sondern Schnee, der stürmisch an ihr vorbeizog.  
Und niemand bekam es mit, was da zwischen den Bäumen geschah, während ihre Kraft in den Beinen schwand mit ihrem Bewusstsein, mit dem saugenden und schmatzenden Geräusch im Ohr und dem Gefühl, wie kleine Mengen ihres eigenes Blut über ihrer Haut tiefrote Bahnen zog. Ihr Stöhnen und ihr leises Wimmern hörte niemand.  
Das Klirren der zerbrochenen Vase, etwas so simples dass es keiner Beachtung wert war, war jedoch durchaus gehört worden.  
Das irgendwo, irgendwann einmal etwas von einem lauen Wind von seinem Platz gerissen wurde und dabei kaputtging war so alltäglich, dass niemand auch nur einen besorgniserregenden Gedanken verschwenden würde, selbst wenn es auf einem Friedhof war und durch die permanente Stille jedes Geräusch viel lauter wirkte, wie es eigentlich war.  
Weder über die Krähe, noch über die Fledermäuse, noch über die großen, schweren Schwingen hatte die kleine Tochter, die immer noch vor des Vaters Grab stand, sich einen Kopf gemacht.  
Sie hatte aber die Vase gehört und sie hatte sich Sorgen über dieses klirrende Geräusch gemacht, Sorgen darüber dass es aus der Richtung kam, in die ihre Mutter, _mit einer Vase_ , verschwunden war.  
Was hatte sie nun wieder angestellt? Sie war manchmal so schusselig.  
Sie wartete nur darauf, dass ihre Mutter fluchend zurückkam, verärgert über ihre eigene Tollpatschigkeit. Sie wartete sehr lange. Doch ihre Mutter kam nicht.  
Ihre Mutter war zu Boden gedrückt worden, ihr Stöhnen war leiser und schwächer geworden, doch sie wandte sich und versuchte sich loszureißen, während Myotismon sich mit seinem ganzen Körper über die beugte hatte, mit seinen Zähnen immer noch in ihrem Hals.  
Diese Frau machte es ihm so zwar schwerer, ihr das Blut auszusaugen, dennoch reizte ihn ihre Gegenwehr auf eine gewisse Weise. Im Gegensatz zu den Frauen, die er bisher in dieser Welt getroffen hatte, war diese hier zäh und besaß mentale Stärke. Er musste tatsächlich Kraft anwenden, um sie, trotz Hypnose am Boden zu halten.  
( _So wie bei dir Sanzomon du hast dich auch immer gewehrt du hast auch immer versucht die Oberhand über mich zu gewinnen oh Sanzomon_ )  
Myotismon biss fester zu, bis sie fast zu schreien begann, dann erschlaffte sie unter seinem Körper, wenn sie aber noch nicht voll und ganz bewusstlos war. Vorsichtig ließ er von ihr ab, Blut, ihr Blut, dass von seinen Mundwinkeln zum seinem Kinn gelaufen war tropfte auf ihre Bluse, die zuerst hellrosa war, sich nun aber am linken Kragen und Ärmel dunkelrot verfärbt hatte. Mit dem rechten Handrücken fuhr er einmal über seine Lippen, um das überschüssige Blut wegzuwischen, ließ aber sein Opfer dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ihre braunen Augen waren halboffen und hatten an Glanz verloren, aber sie kämpfte noch immer gegen die Benommenheit.  
Ganz schön widerspenstig. So jemanden traf man selten.  
( _So wie bei dir Sanzomon_ )  
Myotismon spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, ihr dass letzte bisschen Blut, dass er ihr großzügigerweise noch gelassen hatte auch noch zu nehmen, nur um zusehen wie das Leuchten in ihren Augen komplett erlosch, ehe sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Als Strafe, dass sie ihn geschlagen und getreten hatte. Und mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen sah sie zu ihm auf, allein dass schien ihr schon schwer zu fallen und war auch dass, trotz dass sein Durst gut gestillt war, was die Gier und vor allem die Lust nach mehr entfachte. Als er sich jedoch erneut über sie beugte, kehrte auch ihre Kraft zurück. Diese sammelte sich in ihren Armen, die sie mit alle Mühe empor hob, um sie dann um Myotismons Nacken zu legen. Sie schaffte sogar sich wieder etwas aufzurichten, um noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.  
„Hisa... ki..."  
Dann verlor sie endgültig das Bewusstsein. Ihre Arme glitten zu Boden und sämtliche Glieder erschlafften. Nur das flache Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbs zeigte, dass sie noch am Leben war. Derweil war Myotismon ein gutes Stück von ihr gewichen und blickte noch mit Entsetzen auf diese Frau. Was immer das war oder zu bedeuten hatte, ihm war noch nie so schnell die Lust nach mehr vergangen, wie bei dieser Szenerie.  
„Mama?"  
Ein Schauer fuhr durch Mark und Bein und Myotismon warf seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Da stand, vielleicht mit einem Abstand von nur ein paar Metern, ein kleines Mädchen, kleiner und vielleicht sogar jünger im Vergleich zu den Digirittern. Acht, vielleicht sogar schon neun Jahre. Blond und blass, nur ein Hauch von Rosa war in ihren Wangen, ansonsten wirkte sie eher mager und kränklich mit dieser Blässe. Ihre Augen waren groß und blau.  
Alice.  
Sie sah aus wie das Mädchen aus diesem blöden Buch, wie Alice in ihrem Wunderland und hinter den Spiegeln, wenn ihre Haare dafür aber ein wenig zu kurz waren. Obwohl dieses Mädchen direkt in seine Richtung sah, sah sie nicht Myotismon an. Und auch nicht ihre Mutter. Vielmehr starrte sie ins Leere.  
„Mama? Ist alles in Ordnung? Warum sagst du nichts?", wiederholte sie. Myotismon rührte sich kein bisschen, sondern sah sie weiter nur starr an, immer noch überrascht, warum sie auf ihn nicht reagierte. Oder verstand sie die Situation nicht? Sein Hut lag auf dem Boden, sein Mantel war unordentlich und man konnte den Umhang genauso deutlich sehen, wie die bleiche Haut und die langen Zähne, sie müsste doch zumindest auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er kein Mensch war.  
Doch nichts an ihr deutete auf irgendetwas wie Angst oder einen Schock hin.  
Sein Blick wanderte von ihrem puppenhaften Gesicht bis zu ihren Schuhen und den dunklen Kniestrümpfen und wieder nach oben und blieb dann auf Hüfthöhe hängen. An ihrer dunkelblauen kurzen Trägerhose hing, an einer Gürtelschlaufe befestigt etwas kleines, dass von dieser Entfernung einem Digivice ziemlich ähnlich sah und bei längeren Hinsehen konnte man feststellen, dass es nicht nur so aussah, es war ein Digivice.  
Erst war Myotismon nicht sicher, ob er sich das einfach nur eingebildet hatte, aber er starrte weiter darauf und war sich dann absolut sicher. In seinem Inneren brodelte die Euphorie. Er wollte lachen, aber unterdrückte es. Der anschließende Satz, der sehr leise über seine Lippen kam, klang mehr wie das ebenso leise Zischen einer Schlange, weder Höhe noch Klang selbst für ein geschultes Ohr klar definierbar.  
„Das achte Kind..."  
Statt dem Durst nach Blut, der immer schon, seit er auf das Ultra-Level digitieren war begleitet hatte, war erloschen und an seiner Stelle stieg, neben dem Gefühl des Triumphes Mordlust auf. Er konnte nur daran denken, dieses Kind, das achte Kind endlich zu vernichten, vorbei war die Suche, vorbei war es mit den Digirittern und vorbei mit dieser Welt!  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf dieses Mädchen zu und allein der Gedanke daran, sie gleich töten zu können, egal ob es jemand sehen würde oder nicht, versetzte ihn noch mehr in Ekstase.  
Doch als er schließlich vor ihr stand verging ihm dieses Gefühl. Innerhalb dieser wenigen Augenblicke in denen er auf sie zugelaufen war, war der Rausch so schnell verflogen wie er gekommen war und ermöglichte einen klaren Blick auf dieses Szenario.  
Und Myotismon fielen gleich zwei Dinge auf:  
Das Erste und Wichtigste für ihn war die Tatsache, dass das falsche Wappen nicht reagierte. Er spürte es ganz deutlich, dass da eben nichts war, was man hätte spüren können, es blieb regungslos unter seinem Umhang versteckt. Ehe sich in seinem Kopf das _Warum?_ über dieses Mysterium bilden konnte, bemerkte er schon die zweite Auffälligkeit.  
Denn obwohl er genau vor diesem Mädchen stand, die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt, um ihr, wenn es sein müsste sofort ihren Hals umzudrehen, reagierte sie genauso wenig wie das Wappen. Sie blickte nur weiterhin leer drein.  
„Mama?"  
Natürlich.  
Sie war blind.  
Das war die einzige, logische Erklärung. Bestätigt wurde das schließlich als sie den langen, weißen Stab, den sie fest in ihrer rechten Hand gehalten hatte ausstreckte, damit seine Spitze den Boden berühren konnte, um die Umgebung vor ihr abzutasten. Als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und direkt auf Myotismon zulief, ging er, möglichst geräuschlos aus ihrem Weg. Und tatsächlich, nicht einmal darauf hatte sie reagiert, sie blickte weiter nur ganz starr geradeaus, während ihr Blindenstab das Sehen übernahm.  
Sie ging recht langsam, ihr Stab peitschte die Erde und die herumliegenden Blätter, bis sie damit den bewusstlosen Körper ihrer Mutter berührte. Offensichtlich merkte sie sofort, dass das kein Stein oder eine Pflanze oder etwas anderes in ihrem Weg war. Dann wurde sie ganz zittrig, ging auf die Knie und tastete den Körper ihrer Mutter ab, erst die Kleidung, an denen sie wohl merkte, dass es wirklich ihre Mutter war, dann wanderten ihre Hände vom Brustbereich zum Gesicht und das Zittern wurde intensiver.  
„Mama? Mama, was ist passiert? Bitte sag was, Mama! Mama!"  
Und dann fiel Myotismon, während er das Mädchen beobachtete noch ein dritter Punkt ins Auge. Einen, der erklärte, warum das Wappen auf sie nicht reagierte.  
Sie hatte schon eines.  
Als sie sich, besorgt und vorsichtig, über ihre Mutter beugte fiel das Amulett auf ihrer weißen Bluse und es war eines jener unverwechselbaren Amulette, mit einem Wappen, doch statt pink war ihres hellblau.  
Mit dem Blick weiter auf das Amulett gerichtet schossen Myotismon unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf und versuchte gleichzeitig für jede Frage eine Erklärung zu finden.  
Sicher war er sich nur in einem Punkt, nämlich dass dieses Kind nicht jenes achte Kind war. Wer aber dann? Ein neuntes Kind? Davon stand aber kein sterbendes Wort in seinen Schriften, in jeder urbanen Legende der Digiwelt sprach man nie von mehr wie acht Kindern.  
Jedoch - Das Zeichen auf ihrem Wappen kannte Myotismon, mit dieser Erkenntnis aber stapelte sich der Berg der ungelösten Fragen in seinem Verstand.  
Die wichtigste Frage aber blieb - woher hatte sie das? Die Fragen häuften sich immer mehr und er ging einige Schritte langsam zurück, sein Blick weiter auf dieses Mädchen gerichtet. Ein Zweig knackste unter seinen Schuhen, nicht laut, aber laut genug, dass dieses blinde Kind, mit einem genauso empfindlichen Gehör wie er es hatte es bemerkte. Ihr Körper zuckte.  
„He, Sie!", rief das blinde Mädchen und riss Myotismon damit aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Was ist mit Mama passiert? Bitte sagen Sie es mir. Haben Sie etwas gesehen?"  
Das Mädchen war aufgestanden und hatte sich ihm zugewandt, ging sogar wenige Schritte auf ihm zu. Er blieb weiterhin still. Sie war doch blind, wie sollte sie also -  
„Sie brauchen nicht so zu tun, als ob Sie nicht da wären. Das ist unhöflich. Ich kann Sie atmen hören. Ich hab das Gras rascheln hören. Sagen Sie doch, was passiert ist. Was hat meine Mama?"  
Myotismon konnte nichts sagen, sein Blick hing immer noch an dem Wappen und dem Digivice, dass nach seiner Logik und denen seiner Bücher gar nicht existieren dürfte. Stimmen aus der Ferne, die aber nun näher kamen ermöglichten ihn dann wieder den Sprung zurück in die Gegenwart und durch die schmalen Bäume hindurch konnte Myotismon sehen, wie andere Besucher, angelockt von den Rufen dieses Mädchens, in ihre Richtung kamen. Er musste hier weg.  
„Hey, wo gehen Sie hin?", rief sie ihm noch nach, wie auch immer sie das nun gemerkt hatte. Hatte sie seine Schritt gehört? Hatte sie gemerkt, dass er kein Mensch, sondern ein Digimon war? Wusste sie wer er war? Noch viel wichtiger war noch, wusste überhaupt jemand von ihr?  
Myotismon hatte sich nicht weit entfernt, er hatte sich nur hinter einen der dickeren Bäume und zwischen einigen der etwas größeren Grabmale versteckt, weit genug, dass ihn niemand bemerken würde, aber immer noch so nah, dass er alles beobachten konnte.  
Die anderen Besucher, die das Kind und ihre bewusstlose Mutter entdeckt hatten, hatten den Krankenwagen gerufen. Bis er da war dauerte es nicht einmal lange und beide fuhren im Rettungswagen mit lauter Sirene und Blaulicht davon.  
Ob er ihnen folgen sollte?  
Während Myotismon dem Rettungswagen nachschaute, wurde dieser immer kleiner und kleiner, je weiter er fuhr. Er durfte dieses Mädchen nicht so gehen lassen. Wer immer sie war, dass sie ein Digivice und ein Wappen hatte, machte sie zu einer potenziellen Gefahr, egal ob sie jetzt wirklich das achte Kind war oder nicht. Digiritter blieb Digiritter und jeder Digiritter musste ausgelöscht werden. Um jeden Preis. Dies war Orchester-Regeln Nummer Zwei. So verlangte es der Herr Dirigent.

𝅗𝅥

Etemon war das letzte Digimon der großen bösen Meister, den Myotismon vor einer Abreise in die Menschenwelt traf. Myotismon konnte Etemon nicht ausstehen, er war nervtötend, überheblich, ungehobelt und verpestete mit seinen schiefen Klängen die Welt. Aber gerade weil er nicht wie die Meister der Dunkelheit war, oder wie ihr Speichellecker Devimon, war Etemon ihm auf eine komischerweise doch sympathisch (und wen von den anderen konnte er schon ausstehen?)  
Wieso Etemon aber an ihm einen Narren gefressen zu haben schien verstand Myotismon nicht und er hätte es gerne gewusst, dann hätte er etwas daran ändern können und wäre ihn somit automatisch los geworden.  
Selbst seine Diener empfanden Etemons Besuche als merkwürdig und unangenehm. Am deutlichsten zu sehen war es bei DemiDevimon und Gatomon. Die beiden stritten sich zu jeder Zeit und egal um was es sich drehte, wenn es aber darum ging Etemon aus den Weg zu gehen, da er den einen als fliegende Ratte und den anderen als flohverseuchten Pelzsack bezeichnet hatte, wurden sie sich plötzlich sehr schnell einig und eine Kooperation schien dann auch kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit mehr zu sein, wie es sonst war.  
Zwar hatte Myotismon nach diesem unglücklichen Ereignis Etemon verboten auch nur ein Wort mit seiner Dienerschaft zu wechseln, aber sie mieden ihn weiterhin so gut wie nur möglich. Und an manchen Tagen wünschte Myotismon sich, er könnte ihn auch so einfach ignorieren und aus seinem Schloss werfen, jedoch befürchtete er, dass Etemon als Reaktion darauf etwas von seinen E-Gitarren- oder Schlagzeugkünsten zum Besten geben würde und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall riskieren. Es gab nichts schlimmeres wie moderne, elektrische Instrumente.  
Sowohl Myotismon als auch Etemon mochten Musik, wie eben alle großen bösen Meister. Myotismon mochte es eher klassisch, die Klänge eines Klaviers ganz besonders. Etemon hingegen war, wenn er sich selbst als Rockstar schimpfte dem Cello zugeneigt und spielte es auch. Sogar sehr gut, anders wie dieser moderne, elektrische Kram. Wie ein echter Cellisten eben. Jedoch nur klammheimlich spielte er, von milden Herbsttagen in Gold und Rot getaucht, erfüllt vom zaghaften Rascheln der Blätter, so wie Myotismon von der schönen Winterzeit im stürmischen Weiß träumte.  
Diese Blöße konnte Etemon sich jedoch vor seinen Dienern (er selbst bezeichnete sie als _Fanclub_ oder _Groupies_ ) allerdings nicht erlauben und in der Hinsicht ging es Myotismon nicht anders.  
Vivaldi. Seine vier Jahreszeiten verfolgten Etemon wie ihn. Wie alle sieben. Egal was sie taten, ob sie es versuchten zu ignorieren oder versuchten es mit anderer Musik zu übertönen, sie fanden doch immer wieder dahin zurück.  
„Wieso bist du nun schon wieder hier?"  
„Na, weil ich großartige Neuigkeiten habe, die ich meinem Kumpel nicht vorenthalten darf."  
Myotismon hasste diesen Namen, aber er hatte es aufgeben Etemon diesen austreiben zu wollen.  
An jenem Tag, der Tag an dem die Digiritter auf Server gelandet waren, war Etemon mit Saus und Braus in seinem Schloss aufgetaucht, natürlich ohne vorher eine Warnung oder ähnliches zu versenden, so dass er mal wieder uneingeladen Myotismons heimische Hallen gestürmt hatte. Dieser hatte den ungebetenen Gast noch am Eingang abgefangen. Er stand ganz oben auf der Treppe aus dunklen, grauem Stein und sah, mit deutlich verstimmter Miene zu Etemon hinab, der entweder wirklich nicht merkte oder nicht merken wollte, dass Myotismon nicht erfreut über diesen Überraschungsbesuch war.  
Aber lieber ihn als Piedmon. Schon allein wenn er an diesen ätzenden Clown dachte...  
„Dann sprich."  
„Die Digiritter sind endlich hier angekommen, is' gerade mal 'n paar Stunden her. Viel her machen sie aber nich'. Sieben Dreikäsehoch sind das, darüber kann man nich' mal lachen."  
„Haben sie ihre Amulette schon gefunden?"  
Etemons Lachen verstummte. Er hatte wohl tatsächlich gedacht, dass Myotismon sich dazu hinreißen lassen würde, sich mit ihm über die Digiritter das Maul zu zerreißen. Dabei müsste dieses Puppen-Digimon es eigentlich besser wissen. Er hatte ja sogar ein Wort dafür, wie man Digimon wie Myotismon nannte, die - wie sagte er - zum Lachen in den Keller gingen. Spießer.  
„Glaub schon. Hab' gehört sie hätten Devimon erledigt und der hatte die Amulette damals doch mitgenommen. War eigentlich klar, dass sie an die Amulette kommen, sobald sie den aus den Weg geräumt haben."  
„Und die Wappen, haben sie diese schon gefunden?", fragte Myotismon, bekam aber als Antwort erst nur eine nichtssagende Miene und Etemon kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Nee, die suchen sie noch. Aber keine Sorge, sollen sie die alle nur schön eins nach dem anderen einsammeln, ich werde sie ihnen dann unter den Nasen wegluchsen und dann heißt's Gute Nacht, Digiritter!"  
Kichernd rieb Etemon sich die Hände.  
„Und ebenso, Gute Nacht, Opposition!"  
„Und du glaubst, dass wird so einfach?", fragte Myotismon und klang dabei sogar ziemlich belustigt. „Sobald sie es geschafft haben die Kräfte ihrer Wappen zu erwecken wird das nicht mehr so einfach."  
„Und wenn schon, ich tue wenigstens etwas und überlasse nich' einfach diesem Idiotenquartett den ganzen Spaß und den Ruhm, während du nur faul in deinem Gruselschloss rumsitzt und dich betrinkst!"  
 _Idiotenquartett_ war Etemons Bezeichnung für die Meister der Dunkelheit, jedoch hätte er sich niemals getraut, dass auch nur in der Nähe von einem von ihnen zu sagen. Immerhin waren sie Mega-Level und das reichte als Erklärung, warum es plötzlich offiziell nur _vier Meister der Dunkelheit_ statt eben schlicht _Meister der Dunkelheit_ hieß. Oder Orchester. Ein Orchester mit sieben Musikern. Nun jedoch, nachdem Devimon nicht mehr war, waren sie nur noch zu sechst und die Trauer über ihren Trompeter hielt sich begrenzt. Aber dass wäre bei irgendeinem anderen Mitglied nicht anders gewesen.  
Devimon dachte, es sei wie in der Geschichte vom kleinen Hobbit, hatte Machinedramon erklärt. Glaubte, er könne, wenn Vivaldis Sommer begann Bilbo folgen, über sich hinauswachsen – stattdessen fiel er tief.  
„Das mag alles stimmen was du sagst, aber wenn ich eins bin, dann nicht träge. Ich habe nur eigene Pläne geschmiedet und habe sie im Stillen studiert und bearbeitet, bis sie perfekt waren", und während Myotismon das mit Stolz von sich gab, griff er unter seinen Umhang und präsentierte Etemon eines der Digiamulette, mit dem Wappen des Lichts darin. Etemon war sprachlos und der Mund stand ihm so weit offen, dass selbst ein Devidramon darin Platz gefunden hätte, dann fing er sich wieder.  
„W-W-Wo hast du das denn her? Sag nich', du hast das damals einfach so mitgehen lassen?"  
„Sagen wir, es ist ein Trostpreis, für das verlorene Schachspiel gegen die _Weiße Königin_."  
Myotismon musste an Sanzomon denken.  
„Schau an, schau an" , murmelte Etemon begeistert vor sich hin, rieb sich mit einer Hand um das Kinn und die andere stemmte er in die Hüfte. „Dann ist ja vielleicht doch was an den Gerüchten dran. Hab gehört, du willst in die Menschenwelt und suchst 'n paar starke Digimon dafür. Und das, wo ich dich immer für 'nen totalen Stubenhocker und Langweiler gehalten hab. Bist eben doch immer für 'ne Überraschung gut, Herr Pianist."  
„Das habe ich öfter schon gehört. Herr Cellist."  
Das Kichern Etemons hallte stark durch die Mauern, dennoch hatte Myotismon sich entschlossen die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern und schritt zu ihm ans untere Ende der Treppe. Etemon verstand darin wohl eine Art Freundschaftsgeste und legte seine Hand auf Myotismons Schulter ab.  
„Sag, alter Freund, warum -"  
„Wir sind keine Freunde", unterbrach ihn Myotismon harsch und Etemon nahm nicht nur die Hand wieder weg, sondern vergrößerte den Abstand um ein ganzes Stück. „Also, noch einmal - Warum willst du so unbedingt in die Menschenwelt?"  
„Wegen dem achten Kind."  
„Hä?", ächzte Etemon über die viel zu kurze Antwort. Er richtete seine Sonnenbrille und zwang sich anschließend wieder zu einem Lächeln.  
„Myotismon. Kumpel, geht das auch in ganzen Sätzen?"  
„Ich rede von den Digirittern. Sie sind nur sieben, doch heißt es, dass acht Kinder kommen und die Dunkelheit wieder aus der Digiwelt verbannen. Wenn ich das achte Kind vorher finde und vernichte, dann -"  
„Warum so umständlich? Vernichte doch einfach die, die hier sind. Wenn einer fehlt können sie doch ohnehin nichts ausrichten."  
„Halt die Klappe!"  
Diesmal schreckte Etemon einen ganzen Satz von Myotismon zurück, berührte mit seinem Rücken fast die Wand und hätte dabei zu allem Übel beinah noch einen der Kerzenständer umgeworfen, konnte diesen aber noch auffangen.  
„Der Entschluss steht fest und alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Weißt du eigentlich wie lange es gedauert hat, dieses Nonsens-Geschreibsel zu übersetzen und die Karten herzustellen? Sobald ich den Code für die Karten vollständig entschlüsselt habe werde ich die Menschenwelt betreten."  
„Und der Aufwand für nur 'n einziges Gör? Sicher, dass du nicht noch andere Pläne hast?"  
Myotismon verstand genau, auf was Etemon ansprechen wollte und es war nicht der Verdacht, dass er vor hatte, genauso wie Piedmon die Digiwelt zu beherrschen, indem er diese und alle anderen Welt in Dunkelheit tauchte.  
Es war etwas anderes, etwas was beide dazu veranlasste lange zu schweigen und sich nur anzusehen. Aber allein dieses Schweigen brach Bände und letztlich war es Etemon, der seinen Blick abwandte, als wollte er sagen, _Okay, vergiss was ich gesagt hab, Kumpel, war 'n Versehen, tun wir so als sei das gerade eben nicht passiert_.  
Es gab da so ein Sprichwort, wenn etwas unausgesprochenes im Raum lag, so groß, so auffällig, dass man es nicht übersehen konnte, aber niemand wagte es, es anzusprechen. Zwischen ihnen sieben - Devimon, Etemon, den vier Meister der Dunkelheit und Myotismon selbst - lag eine Verbindung, eine, die nicht die Dunkelheit war oder der Hass auf die Serum-Digimon oder die Menschen.  
Aber es war nie Thema gewesen. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass niemand es ansprach oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise erwähnte. Egal wie offensichtlich es war und es schrie, dass es jemanden auffallen und beim Namen nennen würde - es wurde ignoriert, als wäre es niemals je passiert.  
Manch einer würde sagen, sie verbergen es. Ein anderer würde dazu _verdrängen_ sagen, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie Digimon wie er oder sogar Etemon, die die Typus-Apartheid in der Digiwelt noch miterlebt hatten, dachten.  
Eine grässliche Ära, in der Virus-Typen systematisch von den Serum-Digimon ausgegrenzt und diskriminiert wurden. Es hatte Kriege unten allen drei Typen gegeben, auch noch nachdem die Gesetze als nichtig erklärt wurden. Lebensunwürdige Gesetze, eine Diktatur unter Digimon, die, wenn es nötig war Digimon erlaubte andere sogar umprogrammierten, wenn ihre Gedanken und Ideen nicht zu den Dogmen passten. Und politische Verfolgung und Hinrichtung für jene, die sich wehren wollten.  
Es hatte Suizide gegeben, weil Digimon nicht zum gewünschten Typus wurden. Der Hass unter ihnen hatte die Dunkelheit, die es auf diese frische, neue Welt abgesehen hatte nur gestärkt, statt sie zu vertreiben.  
Schuld war der Glaube an die hohen Götter-Digimon. Da sie überwiegend zum Typus Serum gehörten, fühlten sich Digimon der selben Gruppe, die zudem noch mit heiliger Macht gesegnet waren dazu berufen Ordnung in der Digiwelt zu schaffen, als diese noch neu war und Chaos, Streit, Mord und Totschlag, besonders durch die Virus-Digimon, absolut alltäglich waren.  
Tatsächlich kehrte Frieden ein, jedoch nicht für lange. Den Serums stieg diese Aufgabe zu Kopf und aus einer Ordnung des Friedens und Zusammenlebens wurde eine Diktatur der Rassengesetze, dass ausschließlich Nachteile für Virus-Digimon hatte. Schließlich gehörten auch alle bekannten bösartigen und grausamen Digimon zum Typus Virus und dass allein hatte für die hohen Digimon ausgereicht, um ihnen allen das Recht auf Existenz zu verneinen.  
Während die Serums ihre Diktatur, getarnt unter den Mantel der Demokratie regierten um ihren Kontrollzwang zu rechtfertigen, hatte jeder von ihnen doch seinen eigenen Sinn von effizienter Politik und seine Methoden, wie man Datei- und Virus-Typen zu behandeln hatte. Selbst untereinander waren diese Digimon sich uneinig.  
Die Viren selbst lebten in eine fast altertümlichen und primitiven Monarchie und obwohl Grundgesetz Null – Gefressen und gefressen werden – an oberster Tagesordnung stand, strebten sie einen Absolutismus an, mit den Dämonenkönigen an der Spitze. Und jedes Virus-Digimon wollte an dieser Spitze sein, selbst wenn es hieß dafür die eigenen Freunde im Schlaf aufzufressen, geschweige denn kleine Serums, die sich in das Ödland der Viren verirrt hatten.  
Die Digimon von Typ Datei hatten die Wahl und waren gleichzeitig damit gestraft. Entweder sie unterwarfen sich den Viren, gegen die sie einen Typ-Nachteil hatten, wie auch die Angst vor ihrer Unberechenbarkeit oder eben den Serums, die ihnen für absoluten Gehorsam Sicherheit versprachen.  
Die heutigen Digimon erinnerten sich nicht mehr an die Zeit während der Apartheid, höchstes an die Typus-Kriege, die Zeit danach, als sich alles und jeder bekriegte, um die freigewordenen Ränge zu übernehmen, nachdem jede Politik obsolet wurde.  
Die Digimon zu gegenwärtiger Zeit waren bereits zu oft wiedergeboren worden und lebten in fünfter, zehnter oder in der zwei dutzendsten Generation, so dass ihre Erinnerungen und Daten von damals längst gelöscht und überschrieben waren.  
Dann gab es Digimon wie Myotismon, die sich noch an diese Zeit erinnern konnten. Genauso wie Etemon, wie Devimon oder die Meister der Dunkelheit. Sie kannten die Apartheid noch sehr gut und diese Erinnerungen hielten ihren Hass am Leben. Wie der Hass auf die Menschen, deren Daten sie alle zu dem gemacht hatten, was sie waren, ihre Daten die entschieden was gut und richtig war und ihnen überhaupt das Wissen für so eine Politik gab. Menschen, wie Digiritter, die hierher fanden und meinten, mit reinen Herzen könnte man festgefahrene politische Strömungen und Weltvorstellungen, wenn gar Urinstinkte zerschmettern. Und die vier Souveränen, die so ein unsinniges Gedankengut aufrecht erhielten, bewahrten und weiter trugen.  
( _So wie bei dir Sanzomon_ )  
Aber die waren Piedmons Problem. Sollte er sich zusammen mit Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon und Machinedramon mit denen rumärgern.  
„Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß damit, Kumpel. Wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du mir ja 'ne Mail zukommen lassen und mir erzählen, wie es sich dort so lebt."  
„Das ist dein einziges Kommentar? Kein Widerspruch, kein dummer Witz, nichts?"  
Es klang selbst wie ein schlechter Witz, doch Myotismon hätte zumindest auf irgendeine kleine, wenn auch dumme Bemerkung von Etemon gehofft, aber er kam nichts. Er war also tatsächlich auch hin und wieder für Überraschungen gut.  
Er ging einfach nur stumm zurück zum Eingangstor. Zwar hatte Myotismon immer gehofft einmal den Tag zu erleben, an dem Etemon sein Schloss mal nicht mit tosenden Lärm verlassen würde, aber als es dann wirklich passierte, war es einfach nur komisch.  
Etemon stand schon im Rahmen des offenen und schweren Tores, als er doch noch sprach:  
„Und du erinnerst dich wirklich an gar nichts?", fragte er, ungewohnt vorsichtig.  
„An was soll ich mich erinnern?"  
„Also wirklich? Du bist zu beneiden, weißt du das, Kumpel? Ich erinnere mich und es is' lästig. Du kennst noch _Krabat_? Tolle Story, oder? Ich denk oft an Krabat, immer wenn es Herbst wird, weißt du? Dann ruft er _Juro, Juro_! Mit dem Cello und dem zweiten Herbstsatz zusammen klingt's sogar ganz fetzig. Hörst du Alice nicht rufen, wenn's schneit? Kommt dir da nicht auch die Lust hoch Klavier zu spielen?"  
Dann ging er in die Nacht hinaus. Als Myotismon das nächste Mal von Etemon hören sollte, war es die Nachricht über dessen Vernichtung. Nun war Etemon bei Krabat, wie Devimon zuvor wieder zu Bilbo zurückkehrte. Und das Orchester nur noch zu fünft.


	2. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE, 2nd Movement

Konzert I. DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE, 2. Satz, Largo G-Dur

„Hitzschlag?"  
In ihrem Kopf wiederholte sie dieses Wort erneut, aber es klang nur unglaubwürdiger.  
„Yukino, bitte, nicht so laut", sagte eine der Krankenschwester zu ihr, aber freundlich.  
„Verzeihung. Aber wieso hat meine Mama einen Hitzschlag? Wie ist das passiert?"  
Im Universitätsklinikum Minato herrschte immer ein unausstehlicher Trubel. Yuki wusste das, sie war schließlich schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen. Zuletzt als sie vor einigen Wochen ihren Opa besucht hatte. Aber nun war es still geworden. Sie musste ihre Frage wirklich ziemlich laut formuliert haben, wohl ein Nebeneffekt ihrer Verwunderung und einige Leute, ob Patient oder Personal haben es mitbekommen und schauten zu ihr (zumindest dachte sie das) und den beiden Krankenschwestern, die ihr diese Nachricht überbracht hatten.  
Vielleicht war es auch ihre Spannung gewesen. Yuki war nicht ungeduldig, im Gegenteil, aber das, was auf dem Friedhof passiert war bereitete ihr ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Als dann andere Besucher auf sie aufmerksam wurden, wie sie neben ihrer bewusstlosen Mutter kauerte war alles sehr schnell gegangen, aber niemand hatte ihr erklärt, was genau vorgefallen war. Man hatte Yuki nur von ihrer Mutter weggezogen, während man den Krankenwagen rief.  
Zwar durfte sie mit in den Rettungswagen, aber auch die Notärzte hatten es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihr den genauen Sachverhalt zu schildern und sie hatten so wild durcheinander geredet, dass Yuki nicht in der Lage war irgendwelche Informationen herauszufiltern.  
Im Krankenhaus selbst war es nicht anders. Nun war ihre Mutter auf der Intensivstation und Yuki konnte sich nicht erklären wieso.  
„Nun, dass kann passieren, bei diesen Temperaturen und wenn man nicht genug trinkt. Da kann ein kleiner Spaziergang schnell so enden."  
Es machte schon irgendwo Sinn. Der Friedhof, auf dem ihr Vater lag, war schließlich nicht um die Ecke. Zwar fuhren ihre Mama und sie immer ein Stück mit den Bus, aber um überhaupt an die entsprechende Haltestelle zu kommen, die auch genau da hielt wo man hin wollte, musste man auch einen ziemlichen Fußmarsch hinlegen. Und dann noch gleich zwei, die sie nehmen musste. Nicht zu vergessen die Bahn.  
Sinn machte es. Und doch spürte Yuki, dass die Krankenschwester log.  
Yuki hatte ein gutes Gespür für Lügen, es gab immer etwas, was jemanden verriet. Zu lange Pausen zwischen den Sätzen, die entstanden, der Rhythmus zwischen Aus- und Einatmen, der sich veränderte. Von einzelnen Wörtern und Betonungen ganz zu schweigen.  
Wenn man blind war, begann man auf solche Dinge zu achten, um Eigenschaften zu erkennen, die etwas über die Persönlichkeit und die Motivation seines Gegenübers verriet, was normalerweise die Arbeit der Augen gewesen wäre.  
Mama hatte immer gesagt, dass man aus jedem Handicap etwas nützlich ziehen konnte. Papa hatte dafür immer gesagt, dass man niemals mit offenen Karten spielen sollte. Und Yuki tat, wie man ihr riet und setzte beides um, indem sie sich nicht anmerken ließ, dass sie nichts von dem glaubte, was man ihr weismachen wollte.  
„Und warum war da Blut?", fragte sie und die Schwestern schwiegen. Eine weitere Person lief dicht an ihnen vorbei, blieb stehen, doch auch dieser sagte nichts. Yuki meinte sogar, eine der Krankenschwestern schlucken zu hören.  
Die Welt vor Yukis Augen war gräulich, in ihrer Fantasie aber waren die Schwestern kuriose Gestalten, teils grotesk, teils witzig mit Gesichtern, die mal mehr oder weniger realistischer waren. Das kam drauf an, wie viel Energie sie in ihre Fantasie steckte.  
Sie harkte weiter nach.  
„Die anderen Besucher, die den Krankenwagen gerufen haben, haben geschrien dass sie ganz schlimm blutet. Ist Mama verletzt?"  
„Deine Mama ist wohl, als sie ohnmächtig geworden ist mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und hat sich eine Wunde zugezogen. Aber keine Sorge, es ist nur ganz oberflächlich, also nicht so schlimm."  
Die Schwester log schon wieder. Vielleicht nicht mal mit Absicht. Vielleicht dachte sie, Yuki würde anfangen zu heulen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Eventuell hatte die Schwester selber nicht wirklich Ahnung, was ihrer Mutter passiert war. Sie log, meinte es aber nicht böse, also verzieh Yuki ihr und tat so, als glaubte sie diesen Worten.  
„Und wann kann ich zu meiner Mama? Wann können wir wieder Heim?"  
„Wir müssen erst warten, bis deine Mama aufgewacht ist und dann müssen wir noch ein paar Untersuchungen machen."  
„Und wie lange dauert das?"  
Die Schwestern schwiegen diesmal nicht, tuschelten aber dafür, sogar so leise und bedacht, dass nicht mal Yuki wirklich hörte, was sie sagten.  
„Nun, wenn deine Mutter aufwacht, müssen wir sie beobachten und sehen, ob es Folgeschäden gab. Und dann müssen wir herausfinden, was die Ursache war, um auszuschließen dass deine Mama eine Krankheit hat."  
„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, es war ein Hitzschlag?"  
„Ähm, das muss so sein. Krankenhaus Richtlinien eben."  
Ihr anschließendes Lachen wirkte mehr wie nur gekünstelt. Etwas ärgerte sich Yuki schon, hätte sie nichts gesagt, vielleicht hätte die Schwester dann gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich fast verplappert hätte.  
„Selbst wenn sie heute noch zu sich kommt, müssen wir sie sicher zwei Tage hier lassen, vielleicht sogar länger."  
Yuki sagte nichts, sie wollte nicht schon wieder unangenehm auffallen, indem sie wieder laut protestierte. Aber zwei ganze Tage?  
„Darf ich zu ihr?"  
„Tut mir Leid, meine Kleine, aber das geht vorerst nicht. Das ist Vorschrift vom Oberarzt."  
Die Krankenschwester ließ Yukis Schulter los, auf der ihre Hand die ganze Zeit geruht hatte und tätschelte ihr mit selbiger über das hellblonde Haar.  
„Es ist besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst. Du kannst das Telefon am Empfang nutzen, dann kann dich dein Papa abholen."  
Ob sie sagen sollte, dass das nicht ging, da ihr Papa verbrannt in einer Urne unter der Erde lag? Yuki entschied sich dagegen.  
„Gut, ich rufe jemanden an."  
Die Schwester begleiteten Yuki noch zum Empfang in der Nähe des Haupteinganges. Eine der Schwestern hatte für Yuki einen Stuhl besorgt, auf den sie sich stellen konnte, um an das Telefon vom Empfang rankommen zu können, damit sie nicht die Münztelefone, die etwas weiter weg an einer Wand hingen und eben Geld kosteten benutzen musste. Die Empfangsdame fragte sie noch, da sie merkte, dass Yuki nichts sehen konnte ob sie, für sie wählen sollte, aber Yuki verneinte. Sie würde das hinbekommen, zu Hause schaffte sie das ja auch und die Tasten für die Zahlen waren schließlich überall gleich. Aber sie wählte nicht sofort, sondern wartete, bis sich das Geräusch der Schuhe, mit den Holzsohlen, die die Krankenschwestern trugen etwas entfernt hatte und wartete ebenso darauf, dass sie das Geräusch von Papier hörte, dass ihr zeigte, dass sich auch die Empfangsdame wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete und ihrem Radio, dass da irgendwo in der Nähe stehen musste. Es liefen die Nachrichten und der Sprecher sprach von einem schweren Zugunglück in Indien am frühen Morgen, bei dem viele Leute schwer verletzt wurden und es wohl auch viele Tote gab.  
Züge. Yuki musste kurz schlucken.  
Ihre Finger schwebte über den Tasten, während sie dem Radiosprecher zwar versuchte zuzuhören (und ob die Empfangsdame weiter ihrer Arbeit nachging), jedoch wurde er von der Stimme ihres eigenen Kopfes übertönt.  
Anrufen sollte sie. Aber wen anrufen?  
Normalerweise hätte sie Opa und Oma angerufen. Doch die waren nicht da, nachdem ihr Opa einen Bandscheibenvorfall hatte und drei Tage im Krankenhaus war. Da hatten er und Oma sich entschlossen einen Kurzurlaub in Kyoto zu machen, damit er sich etwas erholen konnte. Es hieß im Ernstfall könnten sie sich dennoch melden. Auch wenn Mamas Zustand ein Ernstfall war, war Opas denn nicht im Grunde auch einer? Immerhin hatte er höllische Schmerzen. Und an wen wendete sie sich dann im Ernstfall des Ernstfalles?  
Sie hätte eines der Tantchen oder Onkelchen aus der Nachbarschaft anrufen können, schließlich waren sie immer nett zu ihr - die meisten zumindest. Es gab auch die, die oft über ihre Mama schimpften. Eine alleinstehende Blumenverkäuferin mit einem behinderten Kind, dass kann nur irgendwann schief gehen. Mama sei jemand mit Vergangenheit, so wie Papa schon, was immer das hieß. Mama tat, als mache ihr das nichts aus, sie war schließlich sehr stark und klug und hatte nie Probleme damit, jemanden zu sagen, was für ein dreckiger Schei-  
Yuki schüttelte den Kopf, als hoffte sie so würde da Wort, was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam aus den Ohren herausfallen. Mama wollte nicht, dass sie solche Schimpfwörter benutzte.  
Und wenn sie nun jemanden von den Nachbarn anrief, die um diese Uhrzeit selbst auf der Arbeit waren, musste sie ja sagen, dass ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus war, und wenn das die falschen, die bösen Nachbarn mitbekämen würden sie wieder über Mama schimpfen. Das war das Letzte, was Yuki wollte.  
Aber was dann tun? Hierbleiben? Vor allem wenn es stimmte, dass es vermutlich zwei, wenn sogar drei Tage dauern könnte und sie ohnehin nicht mal zu ihrer Mutter durfte? Die Schwestern konnten sagen was sie wollten, aber Yuki glaubte an keinen Hitzschlag.  
Irgendwas anderes war geschehen. Und dieser Unbekannte, der da war hatte sicher etwas damit zu tun. Jedoch konnte sie nicht bestimmen, wer das gewesen war. Sie hatte kaum etwas gehört. Fast keinen Laut und konnte so gar nicht sagen, ob diese Person ein Mann oder eine Frau war, geschweige denn im welchen Alter.  
Ob dieser jemand ihrer Mutter etwas angetan hatte? Vielleicht war es aber auch ein anderer Besucher, der ihre Mutter gefunden hatte und dann erschrocken war, weil er dachte man wollte ihm etwas Böses anhängen.  
Der Sprecher im Radio erzählte nun von jungen Frauen, die in den frühen Morgenstunden auf der Straße gefunden wurden. Er erwähnte etwas von akuter Blutarmut.  
Mittlerweile hatte Yuki ihren Finger auf die Taste gelegt, wo die Null sein müsste, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste, an wen sie sich wenden sollte.  
Und wenn sie alleine nach Hause ging?  
( _Warum eigentlich nicht?_ )  
Yuki kannte die Buslinie und wusste, wo sie ein- und aussteigen musste und den Fußweg nach Hause kannte sie in und auswendig. Die Handtasche ihrer Mutter war zwar im Behandlungszimmer, aber sie hatte den Ersatzschlüssel in der Tasche ihrer blauen Trägerhose. Die Akabanebashi Haltestelle war gar nicht soweit vom Krankenhaus entfernt, von dort konnte sie bis zum Shimbashi Bahnhof und über die Yurikamone-Linie wieder zurück nach Odabai. Ein Bus wäre auch möglich. Beide Varianten dauerten zwar, aber es war sicher, dass sie zu Hause ankommen würde. Sie könnte nach Hause und dann am Abend, wenn die Nachbarn von der Arbeit wieder zurück waren bei ihnen klingen und sagen, was passiert war. Sie könnten ja dann bei Mama im Krankenhaus anrufen und ihr sagen, oder eben einer Schwester, dass sie sich um Yuki keine Sorgen machen müsste, sie ist sehr gut alleine zurecht gekommen, schließlich würde sie im Dezember schon neun werden und das sie blind war, war kein Hindernis.  
Ihre Hand wanderte an ihre Halskette und umklammerte den Anhänger fest.  
Papa hätte ihr sicher zugestimmt. Ihr Papa war mit seinen Freunden mal ganz lange in einem fremden Land gewesen und hatte in Wäldern und in Wüsten übernachtet. Im Wunderland sei er mal gewesen, so wie Alice, und das sogar sehr, sehr lange. So wunderlich und so lange, wie ihr Vater behauptet hatte glaubte Yuki zwar nicht, aber dass ihr Papa mal lange irgendwo alleine war glaubte sie. Wenn ihr Papa als Kind so etwas konnte, dann konnte sie mit (fast) neun Jahren auch alleine nach Hause. Sie war ja nicht in einer fremden Stadt oder einem fernen Land unterwegs, sie kannte das Viertel. Sie kannte die Linie. Sie war sie schon einige Male gefahren und das Universitätsklinikum lag doch genau auf dem Weg, also hatte sie sich schon einmal eine Busfahrt gespart.  
Aber wen rief sie an? Die Empfangsdame war zwar beschäftigt, aber wenn Yuki einfach ging, ohne telefoniert zu haben, würde das vielleicht auffallen.  
Ihr kam Frau Takenouchi in den Sinn. Das war Mamas Chefin aus dem Blumenladen. Erst als sie daran dachte fiel ihr ein, dass sie dort lieber anrufen sollte, da ihre Mama normalerweise am nächsten Tag zur Arbeit gehen müsste. Die Nummer kannte sie ja schließlich, so wie alle wichtigen Nummern.  
Am Telefon war eine von Mamas Kolleginnen. Frau Takenouchi selbst war nicht im Betrieb, da ihre Tochter viel früher wie erwartet vom Sommercamp zurückkam und sie nun ihren Arbeitsplan - und den von den anderen Kollegen natürlich auch - noch mal umschreiben musste. Yuki erzählte ihr, dass ihre Mutter im Krankenhaus lag und die (von den Krankenschwestern vermutlich erfundene) Geschichte über den Hitzschlag und dass das Personal gesagt hätte, dass es wohl zwei Tage dauern kann, bis sie entlassen wird. Dabei achtete Yuki darauf, was sie sagte und wie sie es sagte, damit niemand in ihrer Nähe erahnen konnte, mit wem sie sprach, so fielen ihre Sätze allesamt recht kurz aus.  
Die nette Kollegin am anderen Ende der Leitung versicherte ihr, dass sie es der Chefin mitteilen würde und wünschte ihrer Mutter im Namen aller Kollegen eine gute Besserung.  
Kaum dass sie den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, wurde die Empfangsdame wieder auf sie aufmerksam. Yuki hatte also Recht, sie hatte tatsächlich zugehört.  
„Hast du jemanden erreicht? Kommt dein Papa?"  
„Nein, unsere Nachbarn holen mich ab. Es dauert zwar etwas, aber ich soll vor dem Haupteingang auf sie warten."  
Die Empfangsdame nahm das ohne weitere Fragen so hin und widmete sich wieder ihrem Papierkram. Die Radio-Nachrichten waren vorbei und es lief _Boys & Girls_ von Ayumi Hamasaki.  
Zielstrebig folgte Yuki dem Geräusch der Schiebetür. Ein paar Leute kamen ihr entgegen, aber sprachen sie nicht an und als sie draußen stand, fühlte sie sich leichter, auch wenn ihre Hände, mit denen sie ihren weißen Blindenstock hielt feucht waren. Es war warm, aber die Sonnenstrahlen taten gut und trotz dem Lärm der fahrenden Autos, war es viel angenehmer, als im Krankenhaus zu sein.  
Nervös war Yuki dennoch. Schließlich hatte sie noch nie einen so weiten Weg zurückgelegt ohne ihre Mutter. Selbst wenn alles glatt lief, Mama würde früher oder später rauskriegen, dass sie alleine losgegangen war und sie würde dann früher oder später auch Ärger kassieren.  
Aber wann sollte sie denn sonst beweisen, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte? Sie war blind, aber nicht hilflos. Sie musste irgendwann damit anfangen, sonst würden die Leute weiterhin hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mutter über sie tuscheln und Yuki selbst in Samt einpacken, weil sie halt - wie sagten sie immer, statt blind oder behindert? - _anders_ war.  
Nein, das musste irgendwann mal enden. Und dieser Tag war die Gelegenheit und bei dem Gedanken, sie würde damit wirklich einen Schritt Richtung Selbstständigkeit gehen, schoss dass Adrenalin durch ihren kleinen Körper. Oh, vielleicht würde sie in feinster Detektiv-Arbeit sogar dem über dem Weg laufen, der sie und ihre Mutter einfach hat auf dem Friedhof stehen lassen. Vielleicht hatte derjenige was mit dem Zustand ihrer Mutter zu tun und aus nicht klaren Gründen gipfelte sich diese Vorstellung in Yukis Fantasie zu einem epischen Kampf, wenn sie sich dennoch eingestand, dass ein Blindenstock keine effektive Waffe war.  
Aber vergessen war die Angst. Vergessen war die Sorgen über die Fledermäuse am helllichten Tag (von denen Yuki glaubte, sie immer noch zu hören), die Sorgen um den Unbekannten und die Sorge über die großen, schweren Schwingen, die sie seit dem gestrigen Tag gehört hatte, bis in die Nacht hinein, dass sie sich nicht einmal getraut hatte zu schlafen.  
Sie würde das packen, und das redete Yuki sich in Gedanken immer weiter ein, selbst als sie schon losgelaufen war, trällernd, zwar mit der Melodie von _Funkel, funkel, kleiner Stern,_ Töne, die ein Piano in ihrem Kopf verursachte, jedoch der Text eine Eigenkomposition eines wirren Hutmachers.  
„ _Funkel, funkel, Fledermaus, wonach fliegst du heut' wohl aus? Segelst hoch über der Welt, wie 'n Teetablett am Himmelszelt._ "  
Und die Fledermaus folgte ihr.

𝅗𝅥

Es gab schlechte und es gab richtig schlechte Aufträge und er war sicher, das war einer davon und wäre die Versuchung nicht so verlockend gewesen, hätte er ihn nicht angenommen. Er war zwar als Kopfgeldjäger unterwegs und verdiente sich somit das Geld, aber dieser Auftrag übertraf alles.  
Das Gerücht, das eines der gefürchtetsten Digimon Servers, Myotismon - Pardon, _Meister_ Myotismon - auf der Suche nach Truppen-Zuwachs war, ging schon eine ganze Weile um und hatte sich über den Kontinent ausgebreitet, bis hinunter zur Kaktuswüste im Südosten Servers. Warum wusste niemand und selbst wenn Interesse bestand, hätte keiner einfach zu Myotismon gehen und sich für eine Stelle als Fußsoldat bewerben können. Sie würden es wohl auch nicht einmal zu ihm schaffen, da das Schloss auf dem Gipfel der Grey Mountain stand, eine große und lange Bergkette Servers, die den Norden von der Landesmitte trennte, immer von dichten Nebel umgeben und selbst mit einer brauchbaren Landkarte nur schwer zu finden, geschweige denn zu erreichen war.  
Aber genau aus diesem Grund war er ja hier. Er hatte erfahren können, dass seine Untergeben sich aufgemacht hatten Neulinge, die auch nur zu irgendwas taugten zu rekrutieren. Und genau deswegen saß er, ein ehemaliger Kopfgeldjäger aus einem sehr, sehr weit entfernten Wickel der Welt in dieser Bar.  
Die Bar _Zum Maulbeerbusch_ , mitten in der Kaktuswüste war klein und stickig, aber immer gut besucht, wenn die Gäste allerdings nicht gerade zu den freundlichsten Gesellen gehörten. Einige von ihnen kannte er selbst und hatte schon Kämpfe mit ihnen ausgetragen. Deswegen saß er auch eher im Schatten, so dass keiner der Gäste ihn bemerken würde, was sie wohl ohnehin nicht tun würden, da sie zu sehr mit Saufen und Zinken beschäftigt waren.  
Seit gut einer Woche kam er jeden Tag hierher und wartete, dass sich etwas tun würde oder sich die Möglichkeit bot, neue Informationen abzugreifen, während er in seiner dunklen Ecke saß und den beißenden Drink die Kehle runterwürgte. Das Zeug schmeckte genauso scheußlich, wie es aussah und er vermutete, dass das kein Spezialdrink war, wie es auf der Karte hieß, sondern einfach Gin, den man mit Spülwasser gestreckt hatte.  
Am achten Tag schließlich hatte das Warten ein Ende. Er hatte gerade seinen dritten Spezialdrink mit Mühe und Überwindung ausgetrunken, als die hölzerne Schwingtür der Bar aufging. Das Lachen und Grölen, dass den Raum erfüllt hatte war sofort verstummt und alle blickten nur auf die zwei Silhouetten, die im Gegenlicht standen. Erst als die kleinere Gestalt sich mehr in das innere der Bar wagte, erkannte man, dass es sich dabei um ein Gatomon handelte. Der andere, größerer Schatten gehörte einem Wizardmon, dass sich jedoch nur teilnahmslos an die Wand neben der Tür lehnte.  
„Was wollen diese Witzfiguren hier?"  
SkullMeramon, Stammgast im _Maulbeerbusch_ und der bis zum Eintreten der Fremdlinge noch mit Ponchomon und BigMamemon gepokert hatte, legte seine Karten mit der Farbe nach unten auf den Tisch und wechselte dabei seinen Blick immer wieder zwischen Gatomon und Wizardmon.  
„Ich bin im Auftrag des großen Meister Myotismon hier."  
Die Stimme dieses Gatomon klang sehr feminin, zudem sehr klar und hell und ohne einen Funken Angst darin, obwohl so ziemlich jedes Digimon, dass sich hier in dieser Bar befand mindestens dreimal größer war.  
„Ich bin hier um für ihn Digimon zu finden, die die nötige Stärke und genug Mumm in den Knochen haben um sich seiner Truppe anzuschließen."  
Niemand sagte etwas, aber das Tuscheln, dass begonnen hatte nachdem der Name _Myotismon_ gefallen war, wurde etwas deutlicher und man hörte einzelne Wortfetzen. Misstrauen sammelte sich, aber dieses Gatomon schien die Wahrheit zu sagen und wirklich zu Myotismon zu gehören.  
Darin zeigte sich wohl sein exzentrischer Geschmack, von dem man schon so viel gehört hatte.  
Allgemein galt Myotismon als mysteriöser Eigenbrödler. Die Digimon auf Server hatten Respekt vor ihm, obwohl viele nicht einmal wussten wie er aussah, aber gerade deswegen war er gerne Gesprächsthema.  
Es hieß, er sei der Schatten der Digiwelt und verkörperte alles Böse und Schlechte.  
Es hieß, er sei eine Kreatur aus einer anderen Welt.  
Es hieß, er sei ein mächtiges, heiliges Digimon gewesen, das jedoch in einer Schlacht fiel und sein Wunsch nach Rache hatte ihn von den Toten wiederauferstehen lassen.  
Es hieß, er hätte seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft, als er seine Liebsten verlor und hasste die Digiwelt.  
Es gab unzähliger solcher Geschichten über den rätselhaften Herrn des Schlosses von Grey Mountain. Aber im Gegensatz zu Etemon oder den vier Meistern brachten manche Digimon sogar große Verehrung für ihn auf, da Myotismon, für ein Digimon dass zum politischen Spektrum der Meister der Dunkelheit gehörte tatsächlich etwas wie einen (wenn auch verkorksten und moralischen durchaus fragwürdigen) Sinn für Gerechtigkeit hatte, wenn seine Sicht über Gleichheit – das Lieblingswort der Meister der Dunkelheit - der von Piedmon jedoch wieder erschreckend ähnlich war.  
Niemand wusste wie lange Myotismon schon in diesem Schloss lebte. Es soll angeblich mal ein heiliger Zufluchtsort gewesen sein, der zuvor einer Hexe gehört hätte. Mancher sprach aber auch von einer Priesterin oder etwas ähnlichem. Wer wusste das schon?  
Myotismon war dafür bekannt, dass er Digimon, die er für talentiert hielt bei sich aufnahm und machte dabei keinen Unterschied zwischen den Typen. Für ein Digimon wie ihn, dass angeblich so lange lebte - Nein, er wusste, dass Myotismon wirklich schon so lange lebte - war das durchaus ungewöhnlich. Selbst in der heutigen Generation existierte noch der Rassismus zwischen Serum- und Virus-Typen, obwohl die Zeit der Apartheid längst vorüber war und in einer so abgeschwächten Form, dass es sich nicht einmal lohnte es als Problem anzusehen, zumindest als eines, was man nicht mit einer guten Erziehung und einer ordentlichen Prügelei aus dem Kopf bekam.  
Was er mit diesen Digimon jedoch machte war ein Gerücht für sich. Manch einer munkelte, der fraß diese Digimon einfach, um ihre Kräfte aufnehmen zu können. Andere, dass er sie in seiner Langweile quälte und folterte, bis sie schließlich elendig verreckten. Wiederum hieß es, weil es sich ja dabei in Myotismons Augen um sehr talentierte Digimon handelte, dass er sie zu seinesgleichen machte, oder eben bei sich leben ließ, da sie ihm von Nutzen sein könnten, was immer dieser auch war. Vielleicht als Sklave, als Haustier oder als Konkubine, wie Piedmon es tat.  
Piedmon, das wirklich meist gehasste und gefürchtetste Digimon dieser Zeit, hatte einen Faible für LadyDevimon, daraus machte er nicht einmal ein großes Geheimnis, stets wurde er von einem Digimon dieser Art umgarnt.  
Piedmon fing Digimon ein, die theoretisch in der Lage dazu waren zu LadyDevimon zu digitieren. Wie er es schließlich schaffte, dass diese Digimon auch diese gewünschte Digitation vollzogen wollte man sich nicht vorstellen, dies war eine Sache für sich, über die fast jedes Digimon seine eigenen Horrorgeschichten hatte. Und wenn das Digimon es dann schließlich auch schaffte die gewünschte Digitation zu vollziehen, durfte es weiterleben, als Piedmons Anhängsel und Gespielin, und die toxische Mischung aus psychischen Schäden und einer durchtriebenen Ader, wie es für LadyDevimon eben üblich war, machten sie zu sehr loyalen und verführerischen Fußabtreter. Gnade dem, der Piedmons geliebtes Spielzeug zu lange anstarrte.  
Wenn Piedmon jedoch die Lust nach diesem LadyDevimon vergehen sollte (das geschah mal eher, mal später) tötete er es erbarmungslos und das Spiel begann vom neuen.  
Aber zu Myotismon passte das weniger.  
Dieses Gatomon gehörte ohne Zweifel zu seinem Truppen. Im Gegenlicht sah man kleine, glänzende Narben zwischen den kurzen, weißen Fell. Doch dieses Gatomon hatte eine weibliche wie ebenso durchaus erhabene Ausstrahlung, Schultern und Beine wirkten gut durchtrainiert, für Gatomon nicht unüblich, wenn diese stolze Körperhaltung nicht wäre. Der Rücken gerade, die Schultern nach hinten, das Kinn leicht angehoben.  
Ob Myotismon seine Leute wohl selbst trainierte? Ob er ihnen beibrachte, wie man sich zeigen musste, dass selbst der Anblick Ehrfurcht weckte? Die Stimme seiner eigenen Gedanken sagte laut _Garantiert_.  
SkullMeramon, der bisher nichts gesagt hatte, beugte sich über die Holzplatte und beging hier schon seinen ersten, großen Fehler, indem er auf dieses Gatomon spöttisch herabblickte.  
„Der große, böse Meister von Grey Mountain schickt also sein Haustierchen um Personal anzuheuern? Verschwinde von hier, Süße, der Laden ist nur was für harte Digimon."  
Ponchomon und BigMamemon begannen hämisch zu lachen, die anderen Gäste folgten ihnen.  
„Wie wär's wenn du dir selbst ein paar Muskeln antrainierst, ehe du so große Töne spuckst. Hey, Digitamamon, gib dem kleinen Kätzchen hier was. Die Rechnung geht auf mich."  
Digitamamon - damals noch der Besitzer einer Bar, statt eines Restaurants - verstand den all zu offensichtlichen Witz und stellte zwischen die Krüge vorsichtig ein kleines Glas mit Milch hin. Die Gäste lachten wieder. Gatomon blieb nur ganz starr stehen, machte aber keinen Anschein, als sei sie verärgert. Zumindest sagte sie nichts und ihre Körpersprache verriet nichts dergleichen, aber man musste nur in ihre großen Augen sehen um zu wissen, was sie dachte. Auch Wizardmon, der sie begleitet hatte rührte sich nicht.  
Kaum dass das Lachen leiser geworden war, weil einfach keine Reaktion folgte, schob Gatomon das Milchglas zur Seite und Griff nach einem der Krüge mit Digitamamons Spezialdrink darin. Der Krug war fast größer wie ihr Kopf und es sah irgendwie eher danach aus, als hätte das Ding ein Eigenleben entwickelt und versuchte Gatomon mit der Schnauze voraus in sein Inneres zu ziehen, als dass sie daraus wirklich trinken würde. Sie nahm einige, kräftige Züge und das braungolde Gesöff lief von ihren Mundwinkeln herunter, aber das Meiste hatte sie tatsächlich getrunken.  
Mit einem lauten Knall, dass die restlichen Krüge auf dem Tisch wackelten, schlug sie den nun leeren Krug wieder auf den Tisch. Aus der Menge, die sie vor einigen Sekunden noch ausgelacht hatte kam nichts mehr, nur hier und da ein respektvolles Stöhnen.  
Bisher war jeder, der einen ganzen Krug von diesem ekelhaften Zeug auf einmal leer getrunken hatte umgekippt und so schnell auch nicht mehr zu sich gekommen.  
„Du hältst dich wohl für ziemlich taff, wie?", brüllte SkullMeramon und spuckte blaue Flammen aus seinem Mund, während Ponchomon und BigMamemon neben ihm sich erhoben. Was dann geschah kam ziemlich schnell, man konnte nur sehen, wie Gatomon erst zu BigMamemon, dann auf Ponchomon und zuletzt auf SkullMeramon zusprang, dann stand sie wieder auf ihrem Fleck, als ob nichts passiert wäre.  
Sie war wirklich sehr schnell. Keiner hatte gesehen, wie sie bei diesem Satz erst BigMamemons Handschuhe in zwei, Ponchomons Hut in vier und SkullMeramons imposante Ketten, die sich um seine Brust spannten in unzählige Einzelteile zerschlitzt hatte. Auf ihren Krallen lag selbst kein einziger Kratzer.  
„Das Angebot besteht weiterhin. Wenn ihr zeigen wollt, dass ihr mehr wie eine große Klappe habt, dann schließt euch Meister Myotismon an. Solltet ihr ihm einen guten Dienst erweisen, wird er euch großzügig belohnen. Ich gebe euch bis Morgenfrüh Bedenkzeit."  
Keiner sagte etwas, aber ihre Darbietung hatte Eindruck hinterlassen und man sah Gatomon lange nach, auch als sie mit Wizardmon die Bar längst verlassen hatte.  
Die Menge tuschelte, laute Diskussionen entstanden, SkullMeramon regte sich auf über dieses unverschämte Ding und so merkte niemand, dass er selbst, der stille Gast, aus den Schatten getreten war um die Bar zu verlassen.  
Der Sandsturm, der schon den ganzen Tag getobt hatte, hatte nachgelassen, aber die Sonne schwebte immer noch mit ihrem erbarmungslosen Licht über der Sandsee. Er blickte auf den Boden und sah noch die Fußspuren von Gatomon und ihrem Begleiter Wizardmon im Sand. Allerdings führten diese nicht fort, sondern hinter die Bar.  
„Geht es wieder?"  
„Ja, ich glaube schon."  
Er musste nur einmal um die Ecke blicken und da standen sie beide noch. Gatomon würgte und hustete, während sie sich mit einer Pfote an der Wand der Bar abstütze, ihr Begleiter, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand neben ihr.  
„Was zum Teufel verkauft Digitamamon da bitte in seiner Bar? Brandbeschleuniger?"  
„Du hättest nicht alles auf einmal trinken dürfen."  
„Tse. Das blöde Gesicht von diesem Großmaul war es mir wert."  
Sie würgte erneut. Wizardmon hatte schließlich dass Knirschen des Sandes bemerkt und drehte sich mit erhobenem Stab um.  
„Wer bist du?!" „Sachte. Ich habe keine bösen Absichten."  
Wizardmon senkt den Stab nicht und nun war auch Gatomon auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Sie funkelte ihn böse an.  
„Bist du ein Freund von diesem großkotzigen SkullMeramon?"  
„Mit diesen Pöbel habe ich nichts am Hut. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass ihr zu Myotismon gehört und Truppen sucht. Tatsächlich hätte ich sehr großes Interesse daran mit euch zu kommen."  
„Glaube aber nicht, dass du gleich am ersten Tag eine Audienz bei Meister Myotismon bekommst", sagte Gatomon mit einer sehr herrischen Ton, der so gar nicht zu ihrer glockenhaften Stimme passte. „Und die Belohnung gibt es erst nach getaner Arbeit."  
„Oh, mich interessieren Belohnungen eher weniger. Ich bin nur ein Gauner, der sich vom Schicksal treiben lässt und dies scheint mir eine bekommende Abwechslung."  
Die beiden sahen ihn eindringlich an. Leichte Skepsis war ihnen anzumerken. Vielleicht hätte er es anders umschreiben sollen. Aber jede Geschichte war eine gute, solange sie nicht merkten, wieso er wirklich Interesse für diese Rekrutierung hegte.  
„Gut, dann kommst du mit uns mit", sagte Gatomon schließlich. Von ihrem Begleiter kam kein einziger Hauch von Widerspruch.  
„Wie sollen wir dich eigentlich nennen? Ein Digimon wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
„Sagt NeoDevimon zu mir, das reicht vollkommen."  
Beide musterten ihn noch einmal eindringlich, dann drehte sich Gatomon um und rannte ums Eck, um sich schließlich doch zu übergeben.

𝅗𝅥

Nun war NeoDevimon hier in der Realen Welt, im Auftrag von Myotismon, als Folge seines eigentlichen Auftrages. Das achte Kind hatte er bisher nicht gefunden und es war nicht Schade drum. Dafür etwas anderes, etwas sehr interessantes, dem er gerne auf dem Grund gehen wollte.  
NeoDevimon wusste nicht nur, welche der vielen, dubiosen Gerüchte über Myotismon stimmten oder kompletter Unfug waren, sondern er wusste weit mehr wie das. Es waren Informationen, die er von seinem Auftragsgeber Piedmon erhalten hatte und sie trafen alle zu, wie er im Laufe der Zeit festgestellt hatte.  
Dann gab es aber noch die Informationen, die Piedmon unter Verschluss hielt. Interessante Informationen, die NeoDevimon von seinem eigentlichen Meister hatte. Sein Meister, den er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und an einem Ort gefangen war, wo jedes Licht erloschen war und einzig das Geräusch von tosenden Wellen existierte.  
Die Digimon zu jener Zeit (zu der Piedmon, als auch Myotismon noch gehörten), als sie noch zu den heiligen Digimon beteten, hatten diesen Ort als _Hölle_ bezeichnet und er hatte Jahre dort verbracht. Als er es schaffte von dort zu fliehen, wofür seine Brüder und Schwestern all ihre Kraft geopfert hatten, hatte NeoDevimon die Digiwelt kaum wiedererkannt. Eine tragische Wendung.  
Für das Andenken seiner Geschwister und seines alten Meisters aber nahm NeoDevimon sich vor, sie dort herauszuholen. Und sich an denen zu rächen, die sie alle dort eingesperrt hatten.  
Dieses Mädchen, dass er gefunden hatte war Teil dessen gewesen. Gut, das Mädchen selbst weniger, aber dass, was sie bei sich trug. Wie dumm konnte man sein, es liefen überall Digimon herum und da trug sie dieses Ding mit sich rum, wie ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: HALLO, HIER BIN ICH, FANGT MICH BITTE!  
Er hatte sie schon in der ersten Stunde, kaum dass er in dieser Stadt war bemerkt. Sie hatte vor einem Blumenladen auf ihre Mutter gewartet (die dort wohl arbeitete, da die Farben ihre Kleidung identisch mit dem des Geschäfts-Logos waren) und da lachte ihm das Digivice an ihrer Gürtelschlaufe regelrecht entgegen. Dann sah er ihr Gesicht. Ein sehr vertrautes Gesicht.  
Eine Sensation war das.  
Daraufhin folgte NeoDevimon ihr, einfach um feststellen zu können, wie gefährlich dieses Mädchen sein könnte. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass sie mit dem Digivice und dem Wappen auch nur irgendwas anfangen konnte. Bloß, nachdem was NeoDevimon wusste, war es trotz allem ziemlich schlecht, dass gerade dieses Wappen hier in dieser Stadt war und dann noch zu dieser Zeit, so sensationell es auch war. Ein ziemlich schlechtes Timing.  
Andererseits...  
NeoDevimon stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und blickte von dort aus der Straßenbahn nach, in der das Mädchen saß. Sie fuhr gerade über die Rainbow Brigde zurück nach Odaiba. Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall aus den Augen verlieren, das war schon passiert, da er erst mit in das neue Hauptquartier musste, da es sonst zu auffällig gewesen wäre, wenn er fehlen würde. Die meisten Digimon trauten ihm nicht wirklich, selbst dieses zickige Gatomon nicht, obwohl sie ihn eingestellt hatte.  
Und als er sie endlich wiedergefunden hatte stieg die Kleine gerade in einen Rettungswagen, indem ihre bewusstlose Mutter weggebracht wurde.  
Nun saß sie alleine in der Straßenbahn, ohne ihre Mutter, der sie seit einem Tag schon erzählte, sie hörte die Schwingen eines großen Vogels. Nein, anders hatte sie es genannt, als er vor ihrem Fenster in einem Baum saß und gelauscht hatte. Sie hatte ihn als _Sabb-Sabb-Vogel_ bezeichnet. Er würde klingen wie der _Jabberwock_ , ein Ungeheuer mit langen Krallen und großen Schwingen und sie hatte Angst, sie wollte gar nicht schlafen.  
Natürlich kannte sie _Alice im Wunderland_. Spätestens hier hatte NeoDevimon keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass sie es war. Er hatte die kleine Alice gefunden.  
NeoDevimon wollte der Bahn nach, doch schrille Laute hinderten ihn daran die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Da die Sonne stark blendete, kniff er die Augen etwas zusammen (von denen er gleich sechs hatte) und blickte sich um und tatsächlich flog da etwas über den Fluss, in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch die Straßenbahn fuhr und das auch dieses ekelhaft hohe Geräusch erzeugt hatte. Erst hielt er diese Ansammlung schwarzer Striche für Vögel, sah jedoch etwas genau hin und erkannte, dass es Fledermäuse waren.  
NeoDevimon seufzte, aber es klang mehr wie ein Knurren.  
Ausgerechnet derjenige, der am wenigsten von ihr erfahren durfte, hatte sie natürlich gefunden. Natürlich. Das machte den ganzen Überraschungseffekt zunichte. Wusste er, wer sie war? Nachdem was NeoDevimon wusste eigentlich nicht. Oder ahnte er etwas?  
Es blieb die Frage, was _er_ nun mit ihr machen würde. NeoDevimon zumindest wusste es bereits und eigentlich kam ihm das ganz gelegen.  
Würde Alice' geliebter Schwarzer König weiter träumen oder endlich aufwachen?

𝅗𝅥

Es war naiv zu glauben, das bei dem ersten Versuch alles glatt gehen würde. Bis zum Bahnhof hatte auch alles funktioniert wie geplant, die Bahn hatte nicht einmal Verspätung und Yuki wurde in all der Hektik nicht mal von anderen Fahrgästen angerempelt, was sie durchaus befürchtet hatte.  
Bis in den Bus hatte es auch noch geklappt und sie war entspannter gewesen, wie zuvor noch in der Bahn. Vom Bahnhof bis zur Haltestelle Daiba war es ja auch nicht weit. Im Bus selbst saß Yuki rechts neben einer (dem Parfüm nach zu urteilen) älteren Dame, während sie gleichzeitig zur linken eines jungen Mannes saß, der einen Manga las, wie es schien. Während er sich durch den Manga blätterte sprach er die Dialoge nach, sehr leise zwar, aber Yuki konnte ein wenig mithören. Der Junge merkte wohl nicht, dass er laut las.  
Aus dem, was Yuki heraushörte ging es in diesem Manga wohl um einen Arzt, der einen Serienkiller in Deutschland suchte um ihn zu töten, dass er aber eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Sie verstand nicht viel von der Story an sich, aber die Dialoge von dem Arzt und den Mädchen, dass bei ihm war klangen sehr traurig und emotional und sie entwickelte sofort Sympathie für diese beiden fiktiven Figuren. Und sie fand das - oder zumindest das, was sie hörte so spannend, dass sie ihre Haltestelle verpasste. Dies merkte Yuki allerdings erst, als der junge Mann neben ihr den Manga zuklappte und aufstand, in dem selben Moment, als der Busfahrer via Lautsprecher rief: Haltestelle Kokusai!  
Und als Yuki das hörte und gleichzeitig verstand, dass sie drei ganze Stationen zu weit gefahren war geriet sie in Panik und tat was eigentlich ziemlich Dummes - sie stieg aus.  
Kaum dass sie draußen war ging die Tür hinter ihr zu und der Bus fuhr weiter und kam erst, als sie den Motor nicht mehr hören konnte, zu dem Urteil, dass sie hätte sitzen bleiben sollen. Dann hätte sie zwar eine ganze Stadtrundfahrt gemacht, aber dann wäre sie zumindest irgendwann doch zu Hause gelandet. Nun musste sie auf den Nächsten warten, der in die andere Richtung fuhr, und bei den Baustellen auf den Straßen und dem Sommerstau in der Odaiba Innenstadt konnte das weiß Gott wann sein, auch wenn die Zeittafeln einem etwas anderes weismachen wollten.  
Nun ja, dachte Yuki sich, es hätte schlimmer sein können. Immerhin war sie in Odaiba. Sie hätte auch in Koto, dem Nachbarbezirk landen können.  
Die Haltestelle grenzte an den Mizuno Hiroba Park, fiel ihr ein, als ihr ein starker Wind entgegen kam, der nach der salzigen Meeresluft roch. Das traf sich dann doch schon wieder ganz gut und Yuki bereute ihr Handeln schon gar nicht mehr. Sie war gerne hier. Es war zwar nicht Odaiba Beach, aber es war dennoch schön hier. Einerseits überraschte es Yuki nur, dass sie niemanden hörte. Mit ihren Blindenstock voraus ging sie dorthin, wo die Treppe sein müsste und ging jede Stufe vorsichtig hinunter, da sie keine Stange hatte, woran man sich festhalten konnte,  
„Drei blinde Mäus'."  
immer drei Stufen im Takt des Mutter-Gans-Liedes, wobei ihr Stab ein kratzendes Geräusch auf dem Asphalt erzeugte.  
„Drei blinde Mäus'."  
Wieder drei Stufen.  
„Schau nur wie sie renn'. Schau nur wie sie renn'."  
Yuki war am unteren Ende angekommen, so viele Stufen hinter sich wie Takte. Aber sie hörte immer noch keine anderen Personen.  
Andererseits, es war Nachmittag - 14 Uhr vielleicht, aber auf keinen Fall später wie Drei - die Leute hatten sich eher dort versammelt, wo man nahe am Wasser liegen konnte, tummelten sich unter den Bäumen des Shiozake Parks oder stritten sich um einen günstigen Platz im Einkaufszentrum in der Nähe der Klimaanlagen.  
So gesehen hatte sie den Platz für sich und es sollte sie nicht stören. Von ihren Nachbarn würde ohnehin keiner vor Acht nach Hause kommen (zumindest niemand von den Nachbarn, die keine bösen Nachbarn waren), und so weit war die Strecke von hier bis zu ihr nach Hause gar nicht. Gegen Abend wurde der Verkehr auch etwas besser und zügiger. Dann konnte sie die Zeit bis dahin auch hier totschlagen.  
War hier in der Nähe nicht zumindest eine Schaukel gewesen?  
Als sie ganz unten angekommen war rutschte Yuki noch einmal ein Stück zurück, bis sie mit der Hinterseite ihrer Schuhe die Stufen berühren konnte und nahm ihre Uhr in die Hand. Zumindest hatte ihr Papa gesagt, es sei eine Uhr, denn die Uhrzeit bestimmen tat sie seit seinem Tod nicht mehr, genauso wie einige andere Funktionen ausgeblieben waren. Yuki versuchte seit vier Jahren irgendwelche Geheimnisse aus dem Ding zu entlocken, aber vergebens. Als Papa noch lebte, sagte er dass dieses kleine Gerät ziemlich tolle Fähigkeiten hätte, doch egal welche Knöpfe sie in welcher Reihenfolge auch immer betätigte, es tat sich nicht viel. Einen Schrittzähler hatte sie entdeckt, oder irgendwas in dieser Richtung. Ungefähr alle zwei Schritte gab dieses kleine Ding ein kurzen _Piep-piep_ von sich. Ähnlich wie das, was die Krähe vom Friedhof hatte.  
„Na dann. Eins... Zwei... Drei..."  
Sie drückte auf einen der Knöpfe, ging exakt vier Piep-Laute gerade aus, blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich nach rechts, ehe sie wieder von vorne zu Zählen begann. Das war Yukis effektivste Methode sich zu orientieren, wenn sie sich allerdings dabei auch recht dämlich vorkam. Obwohl es genau die Methode war, die es ihr ermöglichte auch ohne ihren Stab sich auf vertrauten Gelände zurechtzufinden, erkannten die Leute dann doch von weiten, dass mit ihr etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Die anderen Kinder verstanden es gar nicht und hier und da, aber selten ist schon das ein oder andere dumme, aber doch verletzende Wort gefallen und die anderen Eltern haben Mitleid für ihre Mama empfunden. Und Mitleid war genau das, was Yuki noch ihre Mutter wollten, egal wie aufrichtig es auch gewesen war.  
Sechsundzwanzig Piep-Laute und noch einmal weitere sechs auf 11 Uhr hatte Yuki die Schaukel erreicht. Die Ketten und der Sitz waren nicht einmal heiß, sie standen günstig im Schatten von ein paar Bäumen. Aufgeregt setzte Yuki sich in den Kunststoffsattel, stieß sich mit ihren dünnen Beinen einmal kräftig ab und schon schwebte sie in der Luft hin und her. Ein paar Mal holte sie noch Schwung und summte dabei Melodien von verschiedenen Kinderliedern, die ihr einfielen und vermischte dabei den Takt, so dass was ganz anderes, nicht wieder erkennbares dabei raus kam.  
Die Gegenkräfte zog an ihrem Körper und wahrscheinlich wäre sie ziemlich weit davongeflogen, hätte sie die Ketten nicht so fest umklammert, vielleicht sogar so weit, dass sie bis nach Hause geflogen und vor ihrer Haustüre wieder gelandet wäre. Vielleicht auch nicht so weit, aber hoch, wo der Himmel pastellfarben war, die Wolken dick und weich und wenn man achtsam war, sah man fliegende Untertassen zwischen den Sternen und dem grinsenden Mond. Vielleicht auch mit Tassen dabei. Vielleicht mit Tee gefüllt, vielleicht mit heißer Schokolade oder aber Kürbis-Karamell-Milkshake (Mamas Eigenkreation waren die Besten!).  
Ihre Haare kitzelten ihr Gesicht und aus dem summen wurde ein Trällern und schließlich ein lautes, aber fröhliches Lachen. Oh, wenn Mama dass sehen könnte, auch wenn es vermutlich riesigen Ärger geben würde, das wäre es wert gewesen.  
Ein kalter, aber doch sehr starker Wind kam ihr entgegen und bremste ihren Flug aus und dieser Wind war weder Seeluft, noch eine einfache Sommerbrise gewesen. Yuki dachte schon, ein Gewitter wäre aufgekommen  
( _aber das hätte ich doch merken müssen, die Schön-Wetter-Luft war ganz anders wie die Gewitter-Luft_ )  
und ließ ihre Beine auf dem Boden schleifen, um so endgültig zum Stillstand zu kommen.  
Plötzlich, als sie schließlich wieder auf ihren Füßen stand, die Ketten aber noch weiter in der Hand und den Schaukelsitz im Rücken, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Unangenehm beobachtet.  
Von diesem Vielleicht-Gewitter-Wind spürte sie nichts mehr, dafür wie sich die Kälte neben ihr gesammelt hatte und sie verstand, dass dieses Kalte nicht die Luft war. Irgendjemand stand da und beobachtete sie. Und sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber Yuki fühlte diese kalte Präsenz und wusste, wer immer es war, er hatte keine allzu freundlichen Absichten.  
Yuki sagte nichts, und - wer immer es war, sagte ebenfalls vorerst gar nichts, doch er stand neben ihr und war sogar näher gekommen. Die Schritte waren nicht sanft oder leicht, aber kaum hörbar, als würde derjenige mehr schweben als gehen. Und, was Yuki erst Recht Angst machte, sie konnte ihn atmen hören und mit jedem Ausatmen schien die Luft um sie herum eisiger zu werden.  
War das vielleicht einer von diesen Leuten, die, wie sagte Oma, Kinder mitnehmen um ihnen etwas schlimmes anzutun?  
In diesem kurzen Augenblick bereute es Yuki, so stur und vor allem so blöd gewesen und alleine losgegangen zu sein.  
( _Verdammt verdammt verdammt wenn Mama das raus findet ich wollte doch nur auf mich selbst aufpassen und ausgerechnet jetzt-_ )  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Yuki vorsichtig. Der Fremde versuchte ein höhnisches, leises Lachen zu unterdrücken, dennoch hatte sie es gehört.  
„Vielleicht kannst du das, junge Dame. Ich habe dich beobachtet und hätte ein paar Fragen an dich und ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du dir etwas Zeit für mich nehmen würdest."  
Die Stimme jagte Yuki schließlich noch einen weiteren Schauder über den Rücken. Es war ein Mann, seine Stimme war tief, wenn auch nicht rau und er sprach sehr bedacht und...  
Ihr fiel kein anderes Wort außer _elegant_ ein, wenn es sicher auch einen passenderen Begriff gab. Auch sein Gang war anders, eleganter, nicht so wie der Gang, den die meisten Männer in ihrer Nachbarschaft hatten. Er wirkte nicht wie jemand, der aus Odaiba kam. War er vielleicht ein reicher Herr aus Shibuya oder Shinjuku? Vielleicht sogar aus Yokohama?  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen helfen kann, Onkelchen, es ist nur -"  
Kurz erschreckte Yuki.  
„Verzeihung. Ich rede unsere Nachbarn alle mit _Onkelchen_ an, das ist eine sehr unhöfliche Angewohnheit. Bitte entschuldigen Sie."  
„Das macht doch nichts. Ich störe mich nicht an Namen."  
Langsam nahm sie die Hand von den Schaukelketten und drehten ihren Körper in die Richtung, aus der diese unheimliche Stimme kam. Aber immerhin, er hatte ihr das _Onkelchen_ nicht krumm genommen. Yuki hatte schon netter wirkende Personen getroffen, die sich mehr darüber geärgert hatten.  
„Ich danke Ihnen. Aber ich glaube dennoch nicht, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann. Ich bin blind, wissen Sie? Warten Sie doch, bis meine Mama kommt. Sie hat was zu Hause vergessen. Wir wohnen nur eine Straße weiter, sie müsste in ein paar Minuten wieder da sein."  
Diese offensichtliche Lüge würde früher oder später von selbst auffliegen, aber Yuki hoffte zumindest so ihn etwas abschrecken zu können. Und selbst wenn nicht, vielleicht würde sie so Zeit gewinnen bis irgendjemand anders vorbei käme, der diese Szene bemerken und dazwischen funken würde.  
„Ich denke, du allein reichst vollkommen. Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen an dich und mehr wie Antworten möchte ich auch nicht."  
Dennoch behielt Yuki das Gefühl, als würde dieser Fremde genauso krude Hintergedanken haben, wie sie es kurz zuvor getan hatte, oder wie die Schwestern im Krankenhaus. Er hatte irgendeinen Hintergedanken, wie er sprach, wie er atmete, wie er einfach nur vor ihr stand, alles an ihm verriet ihn.  
Yuki hörte das Gras rascheln und den Boden etwas schleifen, er musste wohl vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen sein.  
„Ich habe dein Spielzeug und dein Amulett bemerkt und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir etwas über ihre Herkunft erzählen könntest."  
„Sie meinen meine Uhr und meine Kette?  
Instinktiv nahm sie beides in die Hand und drückte sie an ihre Brust.  
„Warum möchten Sie das wissen? Wollen Sie mir das etwa wegnehmen?"  
„Aber ganz gewiss nicht. Ich möchte mir das nur anschauen. Ich habe ein Auge dafür, weißt du?"  
„Sind Sie ein Schatzsucher, oder so etwas?"  
„So in etwa."  
 _So in etwa_ war jedoch kein _Ja_. So in etwa, in seiner Art wie er es aussprach klang es wie ein _ganz im Gegenteil, aber die Wahrheit würde dich nur beunruhigen_.  
Und ja, es beunruhigte sie sogar sehr.  
„Ich suche nach solchen überaus seltenen Gegenständen und nach ihrer Bedeutung. Und deine Kette sieht einem Amulett, das ich besitze, sehr ähnlich."  
„Was? Wirklich?"  
Zum ersten Mal klang dieser fremde Mann ehrlich und gar nicht so bedrohlich. Gut, ein wenig schon, aber nicht so sehr wie vorher.  
„Darf ich sie mal haben?", fragte Yuki vorsichtig. Ein wenig zögerlich streckte sie ihre offene Hand auf, mit der Innenfläche nach oben, da legte der Fremde etwas kleines, an dem noch ein Band hing in sie hinein und so wie es sich anfühlte schien an dem, was er sagte sogar etwas dran zu sein.  
Das Gewicht der beiden Anhänger war ziemlich gleich. Die Größe auch. Selbst die dünne Schnur war die Selbe. Die Muster fühlten sich ähnlich an, ob es identisch war konnte sie schwer bestimmen, aber sie tippte darauf, dass es so war. Und sowohl bei ihrer als auch bei der des Fremden spürte sie, dass in der Mitte noch etwas war. Ein Chip, oder so. Was es genau war, dass hatte nicht einmal Papa gesagt. Er sagte nur, es sei etwas besonderes.  
Und dass das, was darauf war (Yuki meinte sich vage zu erinnern, dass es wie eine Feder oder wie eine Blume aussah, oder wie ein Auge oder eine Krone, vielleicht eine Mischung aus allem, wie auch immer das gehen sollte) eine tiefere Bedeutung hatte. Gerechtigkeit war ein Wort, was Papa oft im Zusammenhang damit benutzte, inwiefern das jedoch mit dieser Kette zusammenhing hatte Yuki nie verstanden. Und auch wenn sie darüber nachdachte, vier Jahre später wurde sie immer noch nicht schlau daraus.  
Vielleicht war das irgendwas abergläubisches? Oder religiöses? Oder so ein Erwachsenen-Ding?  
„Ja, sie fühlt sich wirklich an wie meine."  
„Deswegen möchte ich mir deine gerne genauer ansehen. Vielleicht gehören Sie zusammen."  
Er erwartet wohl, dass nun sie mit ihrer Kette - falsch, Papas Kette - rausrückte und natürlich tat sie das, immerhin hatte er auch Vertrauen in sie gehabt. Also streckte sie ihm beide Hände hin, in der Rechten ihre Uhr, in der Linken ihre Kette, wobei Yuki bei Letzterem die Schnur um ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger gewickelt hatte, nur falls er mehr wie nur schauen wollte.  
Der Fremde schien ihre Uhr nur mit seinen Blicken zu analysieren, während er den Anhänger ihrer Kette in die Hand nahm und von mehreren Seiten begutachtete. Gelegentlich hörte Yuki nur ein leises „Hm".  
„Sag, junge Dame", begann er schließlich, nach langem Schweigen. „Wo hast du deine Kette und deine Uhr her?"  
„Die gehören mir eigentlich gar nicht."  
„So?"  
„Ich habe sie von meinem Papa bekommen."  
Irgendwas sagte Yuki, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht allzu zufrieden war.  
„Und wo hat dein Vater das her?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber so wie er erzählt hat, sind sie aus dem Ausland. Mehr weiß ich nicht."  
Ihre eigene Stimme hörte sich so unnatürlich hoch und ängstlich an. Angst vor diesem Fremden, wenn sie auch nicht wusste, was genau an ihm sie so verängstigte. Ihr Körper stand unter Spannung und Yuki fühlte jeden Muskel unter ihrer Haut pochen. Dadurch reagierte sie viel stärker auf den plötzlich Zug an ihrer linken Hand, als sie eigentlich wollte. Der Fremde hatten ihre Kette noch in der Hand gehalten, als Yuki fest an der Schnur zog und, samt ihren beiden Besitztümern, etwas von ihm zurück ging. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis ihr Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich unhöflich war, Onkelchen. Mir sind diese Sachen nur sehr, sehr wichtig und... Entschuldigung, wenn ich dich verärgert habe."  
Sie hatte auf eine Beschwerde gewartet und spannte die Schultern an, weil sie nicht abschätzen konnte, was dieser Mann nun tat. Yuki rechnete damit, dass er aufstehen und sie anbrüllen würde. Zwar hörte sie das Gras, aber es klang nicht, als wäre er aufgestanden. Dann folgte nur tiefes, schmerzhaftes Atmen.  
„Onkelchen? Was hast du denn? Ist dir nicht gut?"  
Er sagte nichts, sein Atmen klang immer mehr danach, als ginge es ihm schlecht und prompt dachte Yuki an ihre Mutter. Vielleicht geschah mit ihm das Gleiche, was ihr passiert war.  
Vorsichtig ging Yuki näher auf ihn zu, streckte die Hand aus, bis sie seinen Körper berührte und stellte fest, dass er nicht nur auf die Knie gegangen und sich mit beiden Armen vom Boden abstütze, sondern auch dass er einen furchtbar dicken Mantel trug. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm schlecht ging, es musste ja entsetzlich warm in dem Ding sein.  
Yuki wollte ihm schon fragen, ob sie ihm helfen sollte aus diesem Ding zu kommen, da packte er sie, wie aus dem Nichts an beiden Schultern. Dafür, dass es ihm nicht gut ging, hatte er unheimlich viel Kraft. Beide Daumen lagen auf ihrem Schlüsselbein und allein in ihnen steckte so viel Gewalt drin, dass Yuki fast vor Schmerz aufschrie.  
„Vom Vater... Aus dem Ausland... Denken die Digiritter wirklich, sie könnten mich in die Irre führen?"  
Kein Wort verstand Yuki von dem, was er sagte, ob es Bedeutung hatte, oder er einfach wirres Zeug sprach. Zu Fragen traute sie sich aber nicht.  
„Ich wundere mich ja, was du darstellen willst. Bist du nun das Kind, dass ich suche? Oder nur ein Köder? Ein Ablenkungsmanöver? Haben sie dir dieses Wappen gegeben, um mich zu verwirren?"  
Sein Griff wurde fester, dass Yuki nun wirklich aufschrie und dabei versuchte, von ihm weg zu kommen. Doch er war viel stärker. Seine Hand hielt ihr Kinn fest. Sein Atem traf sie und dieser war kälter wie Eis.  
„Wieso aber sehe ich nichts? Ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf schauen. Wieso geht das nicht?", knurrte der Fremde weiter, ignorierend, dass Yuki versuchte um sich zu schlagen. Dann wurde sie schwächer. Worte oder Laute kamen nicht heraus. Sie hatte Kopfweh.  
„Ah, ich verstehe. Es ist, weil du blind bist. Deswegen funktioniert die Hypnose nicht richtig."  
Yuki wagte noch einmal den Versuch zu schreien, aber der Druck im Kopf breitete sich aus und sie bekam es nicht hin, auch nur irgendeinen Ton mit der Zunge zu formen. Und vielleicht bildete sie sich das ein – aber Yuki glaubte, Schnee zu sehen.  
„Aber egal, ob achtes Kind oder nicht... Für eine Mahlzeit reicht es."  
Sie verstand immer noch nicht, was er damit meinte und konnte auch nicht mehr klar denken. Yukis Kopf fühlte sich so leer an und würde dieser Fremde sie nicht halten, wäre sie vermutlich augenblicklich umgekippt. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie aber wach zu bleiben und hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie eben noch Angst hatte. Geschah mit ihr dasselbe, was ihrer Mutter passiert war?  
Und was war mit ihm?  
Warum fror sie so?  
„Onkelchen...?"  
Nicht die Kälte, die Yuki in ihrem Griff hielt war es, dass sie schließlich erstarren ließ. Es war der Geruch um sie, ein Geruch der süß und faulig zugleich war, ein Geruch, den sie vom Friedhof kannte, als hätte jemand Blumen auf frische Graberde gelegt.  
Und ehe Myotismon, der Yuki bis hierher gefolgt war und sie nun an den Schultern festhielt, seine Eckzähne in ihren dünnen, weißen Hals schlagen konnte ertönte eine Melodie, die ihn zurückschrecken ließ.  
Eine Melodie, die aus ihrem Digivice kam.  
„Nanu? Sie geht ja wieder!", jauchzte Yuki, sichtlich überrascht, so sehr dass sie nicht mal bemerkt hatte, wie Myotismon von ihr gelassen hatte. Genauso wie ihre Angst mit einem Schlag fort war, hatte sich auch ihre Benommenheit aufgelöst. Und, blind wie sie war würde sie niemals sehen, wie sich Myotismons Gesicht beim Klang dieser Melodie vor Entsetzen verzog.  
„Dabei hat sie seit Papas Tod nicht mehr gespielt. Wie hast du das gemacht, Onkelchen?"  
Keine Antwort, stattdessen hörte sie nur ein Wimmern. Yuki lief einen Schritt, mit ihrer Uhr, die nun eine Spieluhr war auf Myotismon zu, doch er ging darauf gleich mehrere Schritte zurück.  
„Geh weg damit! Dieses Licht... Diese Musik, sie schmerzt in meinem Kopf."  
Yuki tat, wie er ihr befahl. Er klang als hätte er wirklich Schmerzen und sie versuchte, die Musik abzuschalten. Sie probierte alle Knöpfe aus, aber wie sollte sie es aus kriegen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wie sie es an bekommen hatte?  
Dann hörte sie nur noch, wie Myotismons Körper zu Boden fiel, während ihm selbst bei ihrem Anblick - blond und blauäugig und blass und zierlich, wie dubios, haargenau wie Alice - nur durch den Kopf ging, dass _Alice im Wunderland_ ein absolut dummes Märchen war. Und dass er, sobald er die Macht über diese und die Digiwelt erlangt hätte jede einzelne Ausgabe von diesem dämlichen Buch verbrennen würde.  
Dann blieb er im Gras liegen.  
„Onkelchen?"

𝅗𝅥

„Hey! Hey, du da!"  
Wo war er nur? Er konnte sich nur noch an Schwärze erinnern. Schwärze und Qualen. Und an Schnee.  
Sein Kopf tat weh. Nein, eigentlich tat alles weh.  
Wo war er? Und war er vorher gewesen? Der Boden fühlte sich hart an und Sand und Wind streiften ihn. Er sollte hier nicht sein. Wo sollte er aber dann sein?  
Wieso erinnerte er sich an gar nichts?  
„Komm schon, wach bitte auf", wiederholte derjenige wieder. Es dauerte, aber er konnte seine Augen etwas öffnen. Es war so grell um ihn herum, die Sonne, diese abscheuliche Sonne war direkt über ihm.  
Das Digimon, das vor ihm schwebte kannte er nicht, es muss aber derjenige gewesen sein, der ihn gerufen hatte. Ein Mensch hätte es - _sie_ für eine Fee gehalten. Sie flog etwas über ihm, da sie entgegen der Sonne stand wirkte ihre Gestalt noch winziger, wie sie ohnehin schon war.  
„Bist du ein Patamon? Du siehst so anders aus."  
Sie war näher auf ihn zugekommen und nun konnte er ihr Gesicht erkennen. Sie hatte ein kindliches Gesicht, die Augen wie Glasmurmeln, umrahmt von langen Wimpern. Das goldene Haar und die Glocke um ihren Hals bewegten sich mit der aufkommenden Windböe.  
„Ich bin Tinkermon. Und du?"  
Er hatte keine Kraft um ihr zu antworten. Gerade so hatte er es geschafft seinen Kopf zu heben, versucht Kraft für ein paar Worte zusammenzukriegen, aber scheiterte. Er war zu schwach. Zu hungrig. Zu müde. Er schmeckte Sand im Mund. Und der metallische Geschmack von Blut. Sah geisterhafte Gestalten vor sich. Dubiose Kreaturen. Und jemand, blass und blond, gekleidet in weiß und blau. Lange, dünne, angewinkelte Finger.  
Was war bloß vorher geschehen?  
„Hey, nicht wieder schlappmachen! Halt durch, ja?", sagte sie wieder, dabei schubste sie seinen Körper und er wollte sie anmosern, dass sie ihre Hände von ihm lassen sollte. Aber er konnte nicht. Er legte den Kopf zu Boden und war wieder kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden. Dieses Tinkermon schien zu merken, dass sein Bewusstsein schwand und weil sie zu klein war, um ihn von der Stelle zu bewegen, begann sie wehleidig zu schreien.  
„Jijimooooon! Babamooooon!"  
Auch die Namen dieser Digimon sagten ihm nichts, doch er konnte noch, bevor ihm wieder Schwarz vor Augen wurde, vor sich ziemlich große Füße und den Teil eines langen, zotteligen Bartes sehen. Das Letzte was er wusste, war dass ihn jemand hochhob und wegtrug. Dann kam wieder die Schwärze und mit ihr Schreie in seinem Kopf. Schreie von Digimon, zwischen den abstrusen Gesang alter Kinderlieder. Einer davon war sein eigener, der irgendwo zwischen einem Mutter-Gans-Fers und einer zaghaften Klaviermelodie unterging.  
( _Funkel funkel Fledermaus wonach fliegst du heut nur aus?_ )


	3. UNBIRTHDAY, 1st Movement

Ich nutzte die Stelle, um einmal zu erwähnen, dass es von der Fanfiction auch die Animexx-Variante gibt. Der Inhalt ist gleichbleibend, es geht nur darum, dass ich persönlich finde, dass es auf Animexx besser zu lesen ist und dass alles etwas schöner verpackt wird/werden kann.  
/fanfiction/387130/

* * *

Konzert II. UNBIRTHDAY, 1. Satz, Largo pianissimo D-Moll

„Touko?"  
Es war kurz vor drei, eigentlich eine Zeit in der es voll in der kleinen Lawson Filiale in der Nähe des Mizuno Hiroba Parks wurde. Doch an diesem zweiten August waren die Kundenbesuche dürftig, und in dem Augenblick, als Hr. Watai, ein älterer Herr hinter der Theke, der aussah als wäre er ein etwas größerer und schlankerer Dr. Slump, seinen Geistesblitz hatte, war nicht einmal einer da, der das hätte mitkriegen können.  
Er hatte seit dem Vortag darüber nachgedacht und hatte sich schlecht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren können, da kam es ihm doch ganz gelegen, dass seine Filiale eher klein ausfiel und die meisten aufgrund dessen eher zu _7Eleven_ gingen, vier Blocks weiter.  
Ein Junge, der bei ihm Kunde war, ging Watai nicht mehr aus den Kopf. Ein Grundschüler, vielleicht dritte Klasse? Die Haare standen ihm wirr ab und die Augen waren dunkel, aber trotzdem so klar gewesen. Er hatte Snacks besorgt – ziemliche viele, dabei sah der Junge selbst nicht aus, als sei er ein guter Esser, - hatte in seiner Tasche ein neu gekauftes Schloss und Schrauben verstaut. Als Watai den Jungen ansprach, ob der ganze Proviant für ihn und sein Vater wären und sie etwas Größeres vor hätten, wich der Junge aus. Es war offensichtlich, dass dieser Junge – er stellte sich mit dem Namen Izumi vor – etwas verbarg und sich offensichtlich schämte, gerade weil er schwieg. Watai hatte versucht ihn zu trösten, dass Kinder auch ein Anrecht auf Geheimnisse hätten und scheinbar ging es ihm dann auch etwas besser.  
Watai sah dem rotbraunen Wuschelkopf lange nach und fragte sich, warum dieser Junge so eine große Welle der Nostalgie mit sich brachte. Dann begann Watai sich zu fragen, wo er schon einmal solch dunklen Augen gesehen hatte, die aber nicht leer waren, sondern alles genau zu analysieren schienen und die ebenfalls von rotbraunen Haar umfasst wurden.  
Für die Antwort hatte er einen ganzen Tag gebraucht, bis Watai sich wieder an Touko Nakatani erinnerte.  
Watai rieb sich die Augen, wollte sich aber eigentlich gegen die Stirn schlagen. Touko war doch schon lange verstorben. Und selbst wenn nicht, war sie doch kein Grundschüler mehr (Anfang dreißig hätte sie nun sein müssen).  
Er dachte an sie, an Touko, an all jene sieben Kinder und ihm kamen fast die Tränen, redete sich aber selbst ein, dass es von seiner Stauballergie käme und die Reinigungskräfte einfach nur schlecht putzten.  
Wann war das alles nur gleich wieder gewesen?  
1980? 1981? Vielleicht sogar schon 1979, er wusste es nicht mehr, er könnte sich Zahlen nur schlecht merken. Watai wusste aber, dass es auch irgendwann Anfang August war, an einem herrlich warmen Mittwoch. Das wusste er so genau, da an diesem Tag der Laden der Kette _Daiei Lawson_ in Hikarigaoka eröffnet hatte und bis im Jahre 1995 auch dort blieben und vermutlich auch noch wären, wäre dieser Anschlag nicht gewesen.  
Damals, Ende der 70er Jahre war die Filiale kleiner und bestand nur aus zwei Arbeitern, ihm und noch einem Freund, der letztes Jahr in Rente gegangen war.  
Der erste Tag war immer etwas besonderes und an keinem einzigen Tag in seinem Leben (außer seinem Hochzeitstag und die Geburt seiner zwei Kinder), konnte Watai sich so genau erinnern, wie an diesen. Dies hatte jedoch weit mehr Gründe, als nur die Eröffnung an sich.  
Es kamen viele Leute an diesem Mittwoch vorbei, schauten durch das Fenster und rätselten, was in den Kartons war, aber nur wenige kamen hinein. Vielleicht Desinteresse, vielleicht war es ihnen auch unangenehm war einfach hineinzukommen, da noch aufgrund von Verspätungen seitens der Lieferanten nicht alles eingeräumt war und vollkommen chaotisch wirkte.  
Unter Watais ersten Kunden waren jene sieben Kinder. Watai stand hinter dem Tresen (sein Freund und Kollege checkte die Lieferungen ab) und beobachtete die recht bunte Gruppe von Jungen und Mädchen, hörte hier und da Namen und Spitznamen fallen, doch ihre ganzen Namen sollte er erst zwei Tage später in der Zeitung lesen:  
Renta Gozuma(12), Soichiro und Kanako Morikawa (beide 10), Touko Nakatani (11), Natsu Usui (9), Hisaki Amano (11) und Kouta Ichijouji (11).  
Nette Kinder. Aufgeschlossene Kinder.  
Watai wusste noch, wie sie alle nebeneinander am Tresen gestanden und er schnell feststellte, wie redebedürftig sie alle waren. Sie erzählten, dass sie alle zusammen in der Musik-AG ihrer Schule waren und sich von dort kannten (drei von ihnen hatten Taschen dabei, Kanako und Natsu Blasinstrumente, da sie nicht sehr breit waren und Touko trug eine Violine mit sich rum).  
Jeder von ihnen spielte ein Instrument und sie waren auf dem Weg zu einer Probe in der Schule, da sie für das Schulfest im September mit dem Schulchor eine Aufführung hatten. Obwohl sie ihre Käufe eigentlich auf Getränke beschränkten wollten, wurden sie doch schnell auf ein paar Spielzeuge in einer Kiste aufmerksam.  
Über ihre Existenz war sich selbst Watai im Unklaren. Die Kiste war voll mit Geräten, die er damals nicht beschreiben konnte. Nun, zwanzig Jahre später, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, fand er dass sie Ähnlichkeit mir Tamagotchis hatten, in grellen, bunten Farben und er konnte sich am Eröffnungstag schon nicht erinnern, so was bestellt zu haben. Da es keinen Absender gab und er beim Inspizieren feststellen musste, dass sie nicht funktionierten hatte er beschlossen, sie wegzuwerfen.  
Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, musste es Hisaki gewesen sein, der sich als erstes eines dieser Dinger aus der Kiste nahm. Er war sich sogar sicher, da er Hisaki, wegen der blonden Haare und dem eher europäischen Aussehen für das Kind von Touristen gehalten hatte, deswegen hatte er wohl einen stärkeren Eindruck hinterlassen, zumindest was das Optische betraf. Aus diesem Jungen war Watai nie schlau geworden. Trotz dass Hisaki so unbesonnen schien, war er das leibhaftige Bild eines Wässerchens, dass jedoch tief war und in den tiefsten Tiefen sehr stürmisch.  
Natsu Usui machte einen eher ängstlichen Eindruck und lief stets entweder Renta Gozuma - als Watai den Namen hörte musste er schlucken, da die Familie Gozuma gut betuchte Leute waren - oder an Kouta Ichijouji, dem wohl Ruhigsten in der Gruppe, der das Aussehen eines jungen Adligen aus Shojo-Mangas besaß und so gut mit Worten umgehen konnte, dass er mit einem Satz der Welt ewigen Frieden hätte bringen können, wenn er es den gewollt hätte. Doch war Kouta auch schüchtern und nicht so voller Tatendrang, wie es sein bester Freund Hisaki war.  
Kanako, die von ihren Freunden aber nur Kana genannt wurde, war ebenso unsicher wie Natsu und lief ihrem Zwillingsbruder nach wie ein Kücken seiner Mutter. Soichiro hatte eine etwas schroffe Art der Ehrlichkeit, was seine etwas emotionalere Schwester öfter mal zu Ernst nahm. Touko war aber dann doch diejenige, die mit ihrer Klugheit überzeugte und eine Mutterrolle (gerade für Kanako) inne hatte, auch wenn alle eher an der Ausstrahlung von Kouta und den Worten des wohlhabenden Renta hingen, der sich aber auf das Gehalt seiner Eltern wenig einzubilden schien.  
Er hatte die Gruppe lange und intensiv studiert, auch noch als sie alle ganz gespannt um Hisaki und der Kiste mit den Tamagotchis – er wusste nicht, wie er sie anders umschreiben sollte - standen.  
Kaum dass Watai ihnen gesagt hatte, dass die Dinger nur Schrott waren, gab eben jenes, dass Hisaki begutachtet hatte Laute von sich. Mit großen Augen standen diese Kinder im Halbkreis um ihren Freund, Worte wie _krass_ und _abgefahren_ fielen immer wieder. Keine Minute später hatte jeder von ihnen so eines in der Hand.  
„Herr Watai, können wir die haben? Was kosten sie?" „D-Darf ich kurz sehen, junger Mann?", und Hisaki gab ihm das eiförmige, hellblaue Ding (seine Freunde hatten sich alle jeweils andere Farben ausgesucht). Auf dem kleinen Bildschirm bewegte sich eine Figur hin und her, die ein wenig an ein Gespenst mit kleinen Augen erinnerte. Ein, zweimal hatte dieses Ding ihn direkt angesehen - wenn man das so nennen konnte - blinzelte und wiederholte seine Bewegungen.  
Doch kaum, dass sich das Spielzeug wieder in den Händen von Hisaki befand, hatte dieses Etwas seine Bewegung geändert und schien tatsächlich so was wie Freude zu signalisieren. Kana fand schließlich heraus, dass man diese Wesen füttern und auch streicheln konnte (das wurde auf dem Bildschirm mit passende Emojis angezeigt, so gut es eben ging). Kanas Wesen ähnelte einem Samen, der zu keimen begonnen hatte.  
Er erinnerte sich nur noch an das von Touko, dass Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch hatte. Die der anderen vier waren unförmig und kaum zu definieren oder mit etwas Bekannten zu vergleichen.  
Die Kinder fragten alle nach dem Preis und bettelten, dass sie doch nicht zu teuer sein sollten, ansonsten wären ihre Familien gegen den Kauf. Renta wollte sogar schon für alle bezahlen, schließlich hatte er das meiste Taschengeld, wenn er auch befürchten musste, dass das Ärger geben würde und seine Freunde das auch nicht wollten.  
Jedoch entschloss sich Watai die Dinger ihnen, ohne irgendeinen Geldbetrag dafür zu verlangen zu geben, als eine Art Geschenk, da sie seine ersten Kunden wären. Er wollte sie eh wegwerfen, also warum Geld verlangen? Erst wollten die Kinder diese Großzügigkeit nicht annehmen, aber es genügten ein paar freundliche Worte und schon rannten alle sieben mit ihren neuerworbenen Schätzen aus dem Laden.  
Dies war am Vormittag passiert und den ganzen Tag noch dachte Watai an die Kinder und lächelte dabei. Am frühen Nachmittag jedoch änderte sich diese Stimmung rasch.  
Erst kam ein Herr aufgeregt in seinen Laden gestürmt, er suche seinen - an das Wort, was er als Umschreibung benutzte erinnerte sich Watai nicht mehr, aber es war nicht besonders nett - Sohn, er sei nicht in der Musik-AG aufgekreuzt, dabei wäre er von Freund abgeholt worden und zeigte Bilder von Hisaki Amano die dieser grimmig aussehende Herr in seinem Portemonnaie aufbewahrte. Mehr wie dem Mann das zu erzählen, was am Vormittag passiert war konnte er nicht und stellte die Vermutung auf, dass Hisaki und seine Freunde sich irgendwo verkrochen hatten, um in Ruhe ihre neuen Spielzeuge auszuprobieren. Wütend war dieser Herr aus den Laden gestürmt und Watai war froh gewesen, ihn los zu sein.  
Es dauerte keine Stunde bis erneut jemand kam und nach vermissten Kindern fragte, diesmal ein Lehrer. Wie Watai befürchtet hatte, waren alle sieben Kinder nicht zur Musikprobe aufgetaucht. Auch dem Lehrer erzählte Watai von seiner Theorie, jedoch machte der Lehrer diese schnell zunichte.  
„Die Instrumente von Nakatani, Morikawa und Usui sind gefunden worden, aber von ihnen selbst keine Spur. Nie hätten sie ihre Instrumente so achtlos liegen lassen."  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Kinder bereits sieben Stunden vermisst gewesen. Die Nachbarschaft hatte sich zusammengetan um nach ihnen zu suchen. Die Eltern wurden bei Nachtanbruch Heim geschickt, da man noch immer hoffte, die Kinder würden tatsächlich irgendwo spielen, hätten die Zeit vergessen und kämen nach Hause, wenn sie merken dass es dunkel wurde.  
Doch auch dieser Versuch blieb ohne Erfolg. Nach zwölf Stunden hatte sich die Polizei der Sache angenommen und suchten alles weiträumig ab. Als sich nach achtzehn Stunden noch immer nichts tat, begannen auch wieder Nachbarn und Lehrer bei der Suche zu helfen.  
Nach fast schließlich vierundzwanzig Stunden fand man Natsu mitten auf den Straßen von Hikarigaoka stehen, nicht weit von der Haupthaltestelle und dem Wohnblock, wo er wohnte entfernt. Er war wie von der einen auf die andere Sekunde einfach da und niemand konnte sich dies erklären.  
Der Junge heulte wie ein Schlosshund, warf sich den Beamten, die ihn aufgelesen hatten und schließlich seinen Eltern in die Arme. Da man Natsu in der Nähe des Shikino Kaori Parks gefunden hatte, ging man davon aus, dass der Rest dort auch irgendwo sein musste.  
Es dauerte etwas, aber man fand sie tatsächlich, auch wenn sich die Polizei und alle, die an der Suche beteiligt waren sicher waren, dass man dort jeden Grashalm abgesucht hatte und man sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie die Kinder dorthin gelangt waren, ohne dass sie jemand gesehen hätte.  
Noch rätselhafter als ihr Auftauchen war jedoch ihr Zustand, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Die Kinder wirkten wie verstört, waren teils verletzt, Renta sogar schwer, er konnte nicht aufstehen und hatte höllische Schmerzen. Obwohl man ihn schnell ins Krankenhaus brachte und über mehrere Stunden operierte, blieb er von diesem Tag an an den Rollstuhl gefesselt.  
Hisaki, Soichiro, Kana und Touko wurden noch vor Ort von der Polizei befragt, doch niemand gab Antwort. Sie sagten gar nichts, sondern schwiegen nur oder fingen an zu weinen.  
Und dann war da noch Kouta.  
Kouta kehrte an diesem Abend nicht nach Hause zurück. Auch an keinem anderen Tag. Die Suche nach dem Jungen ging über Monate, doch sie blieb ohne Ergebnisse. Alles, was danach kam, erfuhr Watai nur durch Hör-Sagen. Die Kinder wurden immer wieder befragt, was an jenem ersten Augusttag im Jahre 1979 gesehen war  
( _Ja `79 war es gewesen 1. August 1979 an einem Mittwoch und Donnerstags Früh fand man sie_ )  
und wo Kouta war, doch alle sechs schwiegen weiterhin. Offiziell.  
In der Nachbarschaft gingen andere Gerüchte um. Die Kinder hätten wirres Zeug erzählt, sie wären in einer fremden Welt gewesen und das angeblich fast vier Jahre, doch da sie Menschen waren wären sie nicht gealtert, weil man in dieser Welt nicht normal altern würde. Und in dieser Welt gab es Tiere, Gnome, Feen, Geister, Maschinen, Drachen, Dämonen und Engel und einige Zeit lang schrieben sie sogar in komischen Zeichen, die keiner entziffern konnte.  
Mit den Gerüchten bildeten sich Geschichten. Es ging die Erzählung um, die Kinder seinen auf den Weg zur Probe von einem Irren abgefangen, entführt und festgehalten worden, schafften es zu fliehen, doch auf der Flucht wurde Renta verletzt und Kouta wieder eingefangen.  
Andere behaupteten, die Kinder hätten irgendwo gespielt, doch es hat Streit gegeben, sogar von einer Prügelei sei die Rede gewesen und bei dem Versuch, sie zu trennen kam es zu einem Unfall, bei dem Renta seine Fähigkeit zu Laufen und Kouta sein Leben verlor.  
Was auch immer stimmen mochte, man war sich zumindest einig, dass die Geschichte der Kinder, dass sie in einer fremden Welt gewesen seien falsche Erinnerungen waren, die sie sich in ihrem Kopf zusammengesetzt hatten, um ihr Trauma besser verarbeiten zu können. Selbiges galt für die Schrift, eine Art Übergangshandlung.  
Die Aasgeier der lokalen Zeitungen hatten von diesen Gerüchten Wind bekommen, und warben mit Überschriften wie NEUSTE ERKENNTNISSE ZUM WUNDERLAND-FALL, was Watai mehr wie geschmacklos fand. Wenn es stimmte, dass diese Kinder sich das ausdachten, um etwas Schreckliches zu vergessen, sollte man sie doch einfach in Ruhe lassen, anstatt damit auch noch Geld zu verdienen.  
Auch, dass Kouta tot sein sollte, darin war sich jeder einig. Die Leute, die dieses Drama miterlebt hatten, egal ob sie noch in Hikarigaoka wohnten oder wie Watai nach dem Bombenanschlag 1995 nach Odaiba zogen, hofften eigentlich nur, dass eine höhere Macht doch Erbarmen mit der armen Familie hatte und eines Tages ein Spaziergänger die sterblichen Überreste des Jungen finden würde. Selbst die Eltern rechneten schon nach einigen Monaten nicht mehr damit, dass ihr Kind noch leben würde, aber es eben nicht zu wissen, nicht zu wissen wo er ruhte und ob seine Seele Frieden fand machte es unerträglich.  
Besonders der arme Bruder litt unter diesem Verlust. Nun, da der Medienrummel vorbei war und der Junge erwachsen, hatte er eine Familie gegründet, nachdem er selbst Jahre gebraucht hatte, um über diesen Schicksalsschlag hinwegzukommen. Zwei Söhne hatte er, sein Ältester, so munkelte man, sei hochbegabt und so brav erzogen. Jeder war neidisch.  
Watai schmunzelte, der Arme hatte das nach diesem schweren Verlust verdient glücklich zu werden.  
Alle hätten glücklich sein sollen. Ob sie es waren, war teils fraglich.  
Nach jenem Tag sah Watai die Kinder kaum mehr. Einzig Touko kam regelmäßig in den kleinen Laden vorbei, als sie zur Mittelschule ging, da dieser genau auf ihrem Weg lag. Das zog sich über die Oberstufe hinaus, als sie schließlich zur Uni ging, endeten ihre Besuche. Es war schade, sie war ein so liebes und kluges Mädchen.  
Eines Tages hatte Watai in der Zeitung gelesen und Touko auf einem kleinen Bild in einem Unterartikel wiedergefunden. In diesem Abschnitt ging es eigentlich um einen jungen Studenten, der eine besondere Auszeichnung im Fach Mathematik in so jungen Jahren erhalten hatte. Touko wurde nicht namentlich erwähnt, einzig als _[...]dessen Verlobte, selbst Spitzenstudentin[...]_.  
Sie hatte einen guten Fang gemacht und das, wo sie sich so lange nicht für Jungen interessiert hatte und bloß nicht heiraten wollte, ehe sie fünfunddreißig war. Scheinbar hatte die Liebe gesiegt und doch so jung, vor allem während des Studiums zu heiraten war in den 80ern nicht unüblich gewesen.  
Einige Monate nach der Hochzeit hatte er Touko das letzte Mal gesehen. Da war sie bereits schwanger.  
Von ihrem Unfalltod erfuhr Watai nur von Hisaki. Von den Kindern aus dem Wunderland (mancher sagte auch _Nimmerland_ oder _St. Martinsland_ ) war Hisaki der Letzte. Alle waren verstorben, selbst erfahren hatte Watai aber nur von den von Renta. Der plötzliche Tod eines Sohn eines großen Ingenieurs und Besitzer einer Firma für Technik und Elektronik brachte eben mehr Interesse, als der irgendwelcher Bürger.  
Plötzlicher Tod war milde ausgerückt. Laut Medien wollte man ihn operieren, damit er zumindest in naher Zukunft mit Krücken etwas laufen konnte, doch ein rätselhafter Stromausfall, der sich während der OP ereignete beschädigte die Maschinen, während Renta in Narkose lag.  
Der Junge lag drei Monate im Koma, dann starb er. Sein Vater war außer sich und verklagte das Krankenhaus, doch die Klage würde, so laut Zeitung, abgewiesen.  
(KLAGE ABGEWIESEN, VERFAHREN EINGESTELLT, DER TOD DES JUNGEN WAR HÖHERE GEWALT - [...] _Ein Stromausfall mit solchen erheblichen Konsequenzen überstieg jedoch die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und die Vorstellung des Möglichen. Für dir Ursache des Stromausfalles und des Notstromes fanden die Beamten auch nach wiederholter Untersuchung keine Hinweise. Die Staatsanwaltschaft ist sich jedoch sicher, dass die Ursache nicht an den Maschinen selbst lag. Die letzte Kontrolle durch eine externe Gewerkschaft ereignete sich nur zwei Monate vor der Operation und auch eine erneute Prüfung ergab, dass sämtliche Krankenhausgeräte im einwandfreien Zustand waren_ [...])  
Hisaki kam erst in den letzten Jahren vor seinen eigenen Tod öfter wieder ins _Lawson_ , auch wenn er nicht mehr in Hikarigaoka wohnte. Vielleicht war es Nostalgie. Vielleicht Trauer, die er nicht überwinden konnte.  
Watai hatte ihn zwar schon zuvor oft gesehen, aber die Umstände waren nicht erfreulich gewesen. Der einst so fröhlich wirkende Junge, ebenso von Trauer zerfressen wie der jüngere Ichijouji Bruder, fand Trost bei anderen Leuten, statt bei seinen Freunden und Eltern und man sah, wie tief dieses Wässerchen wirklich war. Fast die gesamte Zeit auf der Mittel- und Oberstufe zog Hisaki, mit langem Mantel und Atemschutzmaske bekleidet mit Yankiis durch die Straßen, einmal sind sie sogar in das _Lawson_ eingebrochen und Watai hatte die Schweinerei aufräumen müssen, die sie hinterlassen hatten.  
Auch Asami, seine zukünftige Frau gehört dieser Bande an, die ihre Zeit mit Diebstahl, Vandalismus und Schlägereien totschlug.  
Natürlich ging das in der Nachbarschaft rum, und natürlich hatte man sich das Maul darüber zerrissen. Überraschter war man (auch Watai hatte es nicht fassen können) als Hisaki doch irgendwie kurz vor Abschluss der Oberstufe die Kurve bekam und man ihn mit anständiger Kleidung, nicht viel später mit Ehering sah.  
Es war wohl wieder der Tod, der Veränderung in ihr Leben gebracht hatte. Watai wusste nicht mehr, ob es Soichiro oder Kanako war, aber eines der Morikawa Kinder starb noch im Oberschul-Alter. Eine Ampel hatte nicht richtig geschaltet und ein Lastwagen erwischte ihn an einer Kreuzung tödlich. Der andere Zwilling starb einige Jahre darauf ebenso. Die genauen Umstände kannte Watai nicht, da er von diesen Fällen auch nur durch Kunden erfuhr, aber auch hier war die Ursache, wie bei Renta, Touko und Natsu, der noch vor Touko starb, technisches Versagen.  
Watai konnte nur darüber lachen. Von wegen, technischer Fortschritt und Digitales Zeitalter . Da sollte die Technik einem das Leben leichter machen, dabei brachte sie einen doch viel eher ins Grab.  
Er dachte oft an Toukos Kind, was aus ihm geworden war, nachdem die Mutter nie mehr nach Hause kam? Und an die arme Asami und wie sie reagiert hatte, als man ihr mitteilte, dass ihr Mann von einem aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen fehlgeleiteten Zug (so stand es in der Zeitung) direkt am Bahnhof überfahren wurde?  
Auf Technik und den ganzen anderen digitalen Kram war eben doch kein Verlass.  
„Onkelchen."  
Na, wenn man schon beim Thema war...  
Yukinos Eintreten hatte Watai gar nicht bemerkt und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie lange er schon nachdenklich ins Leere gestarrt und wie lange seine Stammkundin auf eine Reaktion gewartet hatte.  
„Hallo, Yukino. Wie kann ich dir denn heute helfen?"  
„Ich wollte etwas zu Trinken kaufen."  
Irgendwas stimmte mit dem Mädchen nicht und Watai erschrak, als er Yukino mit vollem Bewusstsein ansah. Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot und sie schien außer Atem. Auch ihre Hände waren rot angelaufen und sie hatte kleine, aber oberflächliche Hautrisse.  
„Kind, was hast du gemacht?"  
„Och, schon gut, Onkelchen. Ich habe nur etwas schweres ziehen müssen und hab dabei versehentlich in einen Dornenbusch gefasst."  
„Was denn? Baggersteine? Warte mal kurz."  
Hinter dem Tresen befand sich ebenso die Tür zu den Pausenraum der Mitarbeiter, der neben stereotypischen Möbeln und Schränken auch einen kleinen Kühlschrank hatte, indem Herr Watai neben Essen und den eigenen Getränken auch Schmerzgel aufbewahrte, das er normalerweise für seine Gelenke benutzte.  
„Hier, das hilft, damit du keine Blasen bekommst. Aber sag, Yukino, wo ist denn deine Mutter? Bist du heute ganz alleine hier?"  
„Mama geht es nicht gut", sagte sie, während Watai ihr etwas von dem Schmerzgel auf ihre Handfläche gab. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, dann verrieb sie es gründlich.  
„Der Doktor hat gesagt, sie hätte einen Hitzschlag bekommen."  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Sag ihr bitte gute Besserung. Und wer schaut nach dir, wenn es deiner Mutter nicht so gut geht?"  
Sie zögerte kurz.  
„Onkelchen von nebenan passt auf mich auf. Aber er musste wieder zur Arbeit und kommt erst heute Abend, solange soll ich bei ihm zu Hause bleiben."  
„Und hat er nichts zu Trinken im Haus, dass du extra hierherkommen musst?", sagte Watai und versuchte Yukino mit einem, man musste zugeben gekünstelten Lachen zu selbigen zu animieren. Es funktionierte nicht. Mit einer nichtssagenden Miene starrte sie in die Richtung des Tresens.  
„Doch, aber das schmeckt mir nicht. Und ich hatte noch Geld in der Hosentasche, also bin ich hierher."  
Für so wählerisch hätte er die Kleine gar nicht eingeschätzt. Wenn Watai neue Leckereien in seinem Sortiment hatte war Yukino immer eine der Ersten, die es kaufte um es auszuprobieren. Da ihr wohl das Entdecken und Erforschen durch den Mangel an Sehkraft fehlte, versuchte sie es wohl so zu kompensieren und bisher hatte sie am allen, was sie gehört, gerochen und geschmeckt hatte immer etwas positives gefunden. Und eben weil ihre Mutter nicht so viel Geld hatte, war Yukino kein Kind, dass wählerisch war.  
Aber na ja, es konnte einem nicht alles gefallen, also stempelte Watai es eben als ein ganz normales Verhalten ab.  
„Hast du Tomatensaft für mich?", fragte sie und hielt ihre Hände mit ausgestreckten Fingern von sich, damit das Schmerzgel schneller einziehen konnte. „Tomatensaft? Ich fürchte nicht. Wieso eigentlich Tomatensaft?"  
„Nur so. Hast du etwas ähnlich? Es muss aber ein roter Saft sein."  
Watai hinterfragte ihren Wunsch nicht, sie würde ihre Gründe haben. Außerdem war der Kunde König.  
Er verließ den Tresen und ging zu den Kühlfächern, in denen sich ganz links die gekühlten Getränke befanden. Tatsächlich fand er etwas, was Yukinos Wünschen entsprach.  
„Ist Blutorangensaft in Ordnung?"  
„Oh ja, wenn er nicht zu süß ist."  
Nun lachte sie endlich mal. Das Rot in ihrem Gesicht hatte gesündere Maße angenommen und auch ihre Hände wirkten nicht mehr so geschwollen und schienen auch nicht mehr zu schmerzen, da sie die Reste des Schmerzgels mit einem Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche abrieb.  
„Yuki? Bist du das?"  
Während Watai wieder zum Tresen zurücklief um den Saft abzurechnen, kam noch jemand zwischen den Regalen zum Vorschein und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wann sie hierein gekommen war. Etwa, als er vor sich hingeträumt hatte? Wie peinlich das war.  
„Kari? Ich dachte, du bist im Sommercamp mit deinem Bruder", sagte Yukino überrascht. Wohl berechtigt, da Hikari viel weiter vom _Lawson_ entfernt wohnte als Yukino und das wusste Watai nur, weil er im selben Block wie die Yagamis wohnte und Hikari immer traf, wenn er auf den Weg zur Arbeit war und sie zur Schule ging. Selten kam sie mit ihren älteren Bruder hierher, weil es hier Süßigkeiten gab, die sie gerne aßen, aber in den anderen Läden in Odaiba entweder nie vorhanden oder zu teuer waren.  
„Ich wollte, aber kurz vor der Abreise habe ich Fieber bekommen."  
„Oh, wie schade."  
Hikari hatte sich neben Yukino gestellt und sie mit der Hand auf ihre Schulter getippt, damit sie wusste, wo sie stand und sie drehte erst ihren Kopf und dann ihren ganzen Körper in Hikaris Richtung.  
„Das ist nicht so schlimm. Tai ist schon wieder zurück. Sie haben das Sommercamp abgebrochen, weil es zu schneien angefangen hat."  
„Schnee im August? Wie cool!", jauchzte Yukino, ihr blasses Gesicht wurde rosa vor Entzückung. „Wieso bricht man das dann ab? Man kann doch Schneeball schlachten machen und Schneemänner bauen und das alles und man friert nicht mal dabei. Das ist doch toll."  
„Aber das schmilzt doch dann alles", entgegnete Hikari und Yukino legte den Kopf schief.  
„Hm, vielleicht ist das Sommerschnee. Der ist anders, sonst würde er im Sommer ja nicht runter fallen."  
„Ist das dann überhaupt richtiger Schnee?"  
„Sicher. Wenn es im Winter regnen kann, kann es doch im Sommer auch schneien."  
„Schon irgendwie."  
„Ich sehe, ihr kennt euch?", fragte Watai lächelnd, dass beide Mädchen erwiderten, wenn auch nur Hikari zu ihm blickte und Yukino weiter über den Unterschied von Winterschnee und Sommerschnee nachdachte (wenn es denn einen gab).  
„Mhmm. Yukis Klasse ist unsere Patenklasse. Wir haben ein Projekt an unserer Schule und unsere Klasse besucht alle zwei, drei Monate Yukis Schule, damit wir sehen wie die Kinder lernen und spielen, die nicht hören oder sehen können."  
„Das ist ein sehr schönes Projekt, wie ich finde."  
Watai gab Yukino die Flasche mit Blutorangensaft und sie bezahlte passend mit dem Geld aus einem kleinem, pastellrosanen Münzensortierer mit einem weißen Hasen darauf. Noch ehe Hikari ihr Wechselgeld für ihren Einkauf, den sie mit einem Tausend-Yen-Schein aus ihrer Hosentasche bezahlte, bekommen hatte, hatte sie sich schon ganz auf Yukino konzentriert. Sie stellte sie direkt neben Yukino und die beiden Mädchen harkten ihre Ellenbogen ineinander ein.  
„Und was hast du gekauft, Kari?"  
„Ich habe Fisch aus der Dose geholt. Miko ist wieder weggelaufen und war die ganze Nacht weg. Vielleicht ist das ein guter Lockvogel."  
„Oh Nein. Aber warum sucht du hier, dass ist doch so weit weg von deinem zu Hause."  
„Schon. Aber einmal ist Miko sogar bis zum unteren West Terminal gelaufen."  
Die beiden liefen nebeneinander her und Watai sah ihnen nach, in der Position die er zuvor schon eingenommen hatte, als er an den Jungen von gestern gedacht hatte, mit dem Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen und den Kopf auf der Hand abgelegt.  
Die automatische Schiebetür ging auf, dennoch bleiben die Mädchen kurz davor stehen, so konnte Watai noch etwas von ihrem Gespräch mithören.  
„Hat Miko vielleicht ein Glöckchen um oder etwas, was ein Geräusch macht? Wenn ich es höre, kann ich deine Katze ja wieder Heim schicken."  
„Ja, aber wie schickt man eine Katze Heim, wenn man mit ihr nicht reden kann?", fragte Hikari, aber es kam nur ein Achselzucken. „Keine Ahnung. Katzen sind eben verrückt, wusstest du das? Und sie haben die Angewohnheit, immer irgendwo zu verschwinden und sich aufzulösen."  
Fragend blickte Hikari Yukino an und versuchte sich darauf einen Reim zu machen. Vermutlich hatte Yukino diesen Gedanken aus irgendeinem Buch übernommen. Ihre Oma, die ein, zweimal hier mit Yukino einkaufen war, hatte mal erzählt, dass sie, seit sie zur Schule ging Lesen ihr Hobby geworden war. Um ihr jedoch das Vorhaben auszureden, Klavierspielen zu lernen reichte es nicht.  
„Wenn Miko wieder da ist und mein Bruder seine Sachen fertig gemacht hat, kannst du uns ja mal besuchen."  
„Was muss dein Bruder denn machen?"  
„Na ja, Hausaufgaben eben."  
Trotz der Entfernung sah Watai Yukino das Misstrauen an. Kein Kunststück, Hikari war keine gute Lügnerin. Sie sagte jedoch nichts, sondern freute sich nur über das Angebot.  
„Das wäre toll" , lachte Yukino, hielt aber im selben Moment wieder inne. „Aber ich muss erst warten, bis meine Mama wieder gesund ist. Die Krankenschwester sagen, sie hat einen Hitzschlag bekommen."  
„Dann bist du jetzt ganz alleine zu Hause?"  
„I wo. Ich bin bei Onkelchen."  
„Und wo ist dein Onkelchen? Wieso passt er nicht auf dich auf?"  
„Nun, weißt du -", begann Yukino nachdenklich, „- Onkelchen arbeitet überwiegend nachts."  
„Ah, verstehe."  
„Vielleicht kann ich ihn dir ja mal vorstellen. Wenn er irgendwann einmal ausgeschlafen hat."  
„Klingt ein bisschen nach meinem Bruder..."  
Nun sahen beiden Mädchen, in ihrer Gedankenwelt versunken, in die Luft.  
„Nun muss ich aber schnell wieder zu ihm, er hat sicher großen Durst."  
„Aber wenn deine Mama wieder gesund ist, rufst du an?" „Verlass dich drauf! Bis bald, Kari!"  
„Ja, bis demnächst!"  
Hikari rannte los, während Yukino noch ihren Blindenstab aufzog und damit in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung lief. Für eine kurze Zeit sah Watai den Kindern noch nach, bis ihm, als sie beide aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwanden auffiel, dass Yukino Hikari ja was vollkommen anderes erzählt hatte als ihm.

𝅗𝅥

( _Er träumt jetzt sprach Dideldei: und wovon meinst du träumt er? Alice sprach: Das kann niemand erraten. Na von dir! Rief Dideldei aus und klatschte triumphierend in die Hände Und wenn er aufhört von dir zu träumen wo glaubst du wärst du dann? Wo ich jetzt bin natürlich! sprach Alice Nicht du! Gab Dideldei verächtlich zurück Du wärst nirgendwo Ho! Du bist doch nur ein Wesen in seinem Traum!_ )

𝅗𝅥

Das sanfte Weiß ging in ein warmes, aber nicht sehr angenehmes Rot und Orange über. Eine Kerze stand neben ihm und war somit in einzige Lichtquelle in dieser Dunkelheit. Diese Dunkelheit aber war keine echte Dunkelheit. Diese hier hatte eine Form.  
Er spürte Stoff unter seinem Körper und etwas Nasses auf seinem Kopf. Kühle Tropfen liefen sein Gesicht entlang und fielen auf die Decken.  
Die Dunkelheit war nun ein kleiner Raum aus Stein mit nur einem kleinen Fenster. Es war stockdunkel draußen, so wie er erkennen konnte. Alles sah so verschwommen aus, aber die Sicht klarte sich langsam auf. Er lag auf der rechten Seite, zusammengekauert zwischen mehreren Laken aus Stoff und Leinen, er fror und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich, als würde er schmelzen.  
Er blickte leicht zur Seite und erkannte den grauen Rauschebart.  
„Oh, du bist aufgewacht."  
Eine behaarte Hand berührte seinen Kopf.  
„Ich hätte gedacht, du brauchst noch Zeit. Schone dich, du hast hohes Fieber. Babamon, komm mal her!"  
Neben dieses Digimon, dem dieser zottelige Bart gehörte - eigentlich bestand dieses Digimon größtenteils nur aus Bart - gesellte sich sein weibliches Gegenstück. Weniger zottelig, wenn der Dutt sie allgemein strenger machte, wie ihr Gesicht es eh schon war.  
„Sieh nur. Hättest du das gedacht, dass es so schnell zu sich kommt, Babamon?"  
„Ich hätte ja erwartet, dass er am Diensttag erwacht. Wann immer Diensttag auch ist."  
„Aber es könnte fast Diensttag sein. Dann hättest du fast Recht mit deiner Vorhersage."  
„Nicht nur fast. Ich habe immer Recht mit meiner Vorhersage. Auch wenn es nicht Diensttag ist, habe ich Recht."  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er noch bewusstlos war oder einfach noch tief im Fieberwahn. Kein Wort von dem, was die beiden geredet hatten, hatte für ihn Sinn gemacht.  
Babamon trat etwas näher, nahm dabei das Tuch von seiner Stirn um in das frische Wasser in einer Schüssel hinter ihr zu tauchen.  
„Aber es braucht noch etwas mehr Zeit."  
Sie klatschte ihm das nasse Tuch wieder auf die Stirn, und dass nicht gerade zaghaft.  
„Solange muss er die zwei S-Worte streng befolgen."  
„Ach ja. Speisen und Schlummern."  
Der Zottelbart lachte und streichelte dabei die grauen Haare in seinem Gesicht, bis er sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Endlich hatte er genug Kraft um seinem Mund bewegen zu können.  
„Wo bin ich?"  
„In unserem trauten Schloss auf Grey Mountain, wo auch sonst? Ich bin Jijimon, Herr dieses Schlosses. Und das ist mein störrisches Eheweib, Babamon."  
Besagtes Babamon stellte sich neben ihren Gatten, in ihrer Hand hielt sie eine Holzschüssel.  
„Und ich bin Babamon, Herrin dieses Schlosses. Und das ist mein debiler Ehemann, Jijimon."  
Ein Irrenhaus, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das kam nicht vom Fieber, das Verhalten der beiden war wirklich mehr Schwachsinn als alles andere. Er wusste nicht woher, aber er wusste es, so wie man wusste, dass, wenn die Sonne schien es hell draußen war.  
Babamon hatte irgendeine undefinierbare Maße in ihrer Holzschüssel umgerührt, die im Kerzenlicht grün aussah, und strich eine großzügige Portion davon auf seinem Körper. Es kühlte zwar, brannte aber im selben Moment und er schrie auf.  
„Ganz ruhig, das ist gleich vorüber. Aber es hilft, damit deine Wunden sich nicht entzünden. Und du hast davon nicht gerade wenig, also brauchst auch nicht wenig davon."  
Ehe sie noch mehr von diesem Zeug, dass schlimmer brannte wie Brennnesseln und Teufelskrallen zusammen, klopfte es hinter der dicken, schwarzen Holztür und sie ging mit einem lauten Knarren auf.  
„Ist er aufgewacht?"  
Es war das Feen-Digimon, dass ihn gefunden hatte.  
„Er ist tatsächlich aufgewacht. Komm ruhig her, er hat nichts was ansteckend sein könnte."  
Dann winkte Babamon ihr zu und sie brachten den Mut auf, zu ihnen zu kommen. Nun schwebte sie zwischen den beiden, alten Digimon die sie noch winziger erschienen ließ, wie sie ohnehin war.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob sie wirklich das gleiche Digimon war, das ihn gefunden hatte, aber er sah in ihre Augen und allein das bejahte seine Frage.  
„Es ist gut, dass du ihn gefunden hast, Tinkermon. Eine weitere Nacht dort draußen und es wäre das Ende gewesen, geschwächt wie er war."  
Babamon klatschte noch mehr von dem grünen Glibberzeug auf die Haut. Das Brennen war nicht zum aushalten.  
„Jijimon, was ist das für ein Digimon? Er sieht aus wie ein Patamon, aber er ist ganz lila."  
„Das, Tinkermon, ist Tsukaimon. Da habe ich doch Recht, oder?"  
Etwas geschwächte nickte er Jijimon und Tinkermon zu. Er ging davon einfach aus, dass es stimmte, da der Name für ihn vertraut klang. Neugierig flog dieses Tinkermon um ihn herum, bis es ihn aus jedem Winkel begutachtet hatte. Dann legte sie sich zu ihm auf die Laken auf den Bauch und legte ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Ellenbogen, um in dieser Position verharrend Tsukaimon in die Augen schauen zu können.  
„Sag, geht es dir besser? Was ist dir zugestoßen? Und wie kamst du überhaupt so nah ans Schloss?"  
Es waren zu viele Fragen auf einmal und Tsukaimon hatte auf keine einzige eine Antwort. Er war sich bis vor kurzem nicht einmal klar gewesen, dass er Tsukaimon war. Er wusste rein gar nichts.  
„Fest steht -", begann Jijimon und streichelte dabei wieder über den Bart. „- dass er viele Verletzungen hat, doch viele dieser Wunden sind älter. Kampfspuren. Aber eigenartig, Tsukaimon sind eher feige. Sobald sie in eine brenzlige Situation geraten suchen sie das Weite."  
„Vielleicht irren wir uns und es ist kein Tsukaimon."  
Babamon klatschte wieder von ihrer Heilsalbe auf seine Haut, diesmal auf einen seiner Flügel, dafür war es weniger.  
„Dann wäre es, ganz im Gegenteil, gar nicht so feige."  
„Ich bin Tsukaimon", protestierte er, sich nun sehr sicher, dass er Tsukaimon war, und versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine fanden keinen Halt. Dann versuchte er zu fliegen, doch auch der Versuch scheiterte und Tsukaimon fiel zurück in die Decken. Sein Aufprall sorgte dafür, dass Tinkermon fortgeschleudert wurde.  
„Hey, pass doch auf!", schimpfte sie, doch beim Anblick des sich vor Schmerzen krümmenden Körpers tat es ihr sofort leid, dass sie laut geworden war.  
„Kinder, nicht streiten! Vor allem du nicht, Vielleicht-Tsukaimon", ermahnte Jijimon beide. Babamon griff sofort zu ihrem Besen und zog damit dem viel kleineren Tinkermon eine über.  
„Du bekommst nur keine Tadel, weil du verletzt bist", schimpfte sie wieder und zielte mit dem Besen auf Tsukaimon. Sein Blick wanderte zu Tinkermon, die beschämt zu Boden blickte und sich über die goldenen Haare fuhr, um ihren Zopf wieder zu richten. Irgendwas sagte Tsukaimon, dass sie schon öfter eine übergezogen bekam.  
„Babamon, was macht das Abendessen?"  
„Fast fertig. Ich habe eine extragroße Portion für unseren Patienten gemacht. An ihm ist fast nichts dran, wenn ein Wind kommt wird er noch fortgeweht. Ich bereite alles vor, wenn die Kleinen alle im Bett sind. Achte du auf Vielleicht-Tsukaimon, Tinkermon."  
Tinkermon salutierte vor den beiden und rührte sich erst wieder, als beide den Raum verlassen und die Tür - ziemlich laut - hinter sich schlossen.  
„Du musst die beiden entschuldigen", flüsterte Tinkermon ihm zu. Vermutlich hatten die Wände Ohren, sonst würde es keinen Sinn machen, dass sie flüsterte.  
„Jijimon und Babamon sind etwas merkwürdig, aber wirklich fürsorglich. Eigentlich sind sie nicht so streng."  
Sie setzte sich neben ihm und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Doch noch bevor Tinkermon ihn berühren konnte, schlug Tsukaimon ihre Hand mit seinem Flügel, der verbunden war weg. Wütend verengte sie die Augen, in denen sich die Flammen der Kerzen spiegelten.  
„Ich habe es nur gut gemeint. Du könntest mir dankbar sein. Hätte ich dich nicht gefunden, wärst du tot."  
„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten."  
Mit einem grimmigen Blick drehte sich Tsukaimon auf die andere Seite, um ihr den Rücken zuzukehren, mit nichts als der Wand und seinem Schatten im Blickfeld. Allein das war schmerzhaft. Tinkermon aber flog einfach über ihn hinweg, landete wieder vor seinem Gesicht und ging in die Knie.  
„Du solltest dich schonen, wenn du wieder gesund werden willst. Und was essen, wenn Babamons Kochkünste auch gewöhnungsbedürftig sind."  
„Gewöhnungsbedürftig?"  
Ihm drehte sich schlagartig der Magen um.  
„Aber wenn du wieder gesund werden und nach Hause willst, wirst du das durchziehen müssen. Wo bist du eigentlich zu Hause?"  
Tsukaimon überlegte. Er überlegte lange, wo zu Hause war, doch in seinem Kopf herrschte absolute Leere. Seine Erinnerungen gingen nur bis dorthin, als er Tinkermon sah. Sein Blick, der sich von ihrem abwandte, reichte ihr als Antwort.  
„Hast du denn ein zu Hause?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Hast du Freunde? Vielleicht vermisst dich jemand. Bist du vor einem stärkeren Digimon geflohen?"  
Kein Wort fiel, die Antwort wäre ohnehin immer die gleiche gewesen. Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste absolut gar nichts. Zwar fühlte er irgendwo in seinem Inneren, dass etwas fehlte, aber mehr auch nicht. Es war wie in ein Loch oder in einen Abgrund zu blicken, indem trotz hellstem Tag nichts zu erkennen war.  
( _etwas fehlt etwas wichtiges aber was fehlt_ )  
Wieder streckte Tinkermon die Hand nach ihm aus, zögerte aber erst um nicht wieder einen Schlag von Tsukaimons Flügeln abzubekommen. Diesmal jedoch wehrte er sich nicht und ließ es zu, dass sie ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn ablegte und leicht über das kurze Fell strich. Eigentlich nur über einen Teil davon, so klein sie und ihre Hände entsprechend waren. Selbst er war größer.  
„Weißt du, Jijimon und Babamon nehmen öfters Digimon auf, die ihr zu Hause verloren haben. Wenn du wieder gesund bist, kannst du vielleicht hierbleiben. Sie haben sicher nichts dagegen."  
Erwartungsvoll schaut sie ihn an, sie hatte wohl auf eine Zustimmung gehofft, wurde aber enttäuscht.  
„Mal sehen. Vielleicht überlege ich es mir."  
Sie rümpfte die Nase über so viel Trotzigkeit in einem so kleinen Körper, aber beschwerte sich nicht. Sie blieb bei ihm, bis er aufgrund des Fiebers wieder einschlief, trotz dass sein Magen immer noch leer war und seine Haut aufgrund der Salbe brannte. Bis Babamon mit etwas Essbaren kam, war Tsukaimon wieder im Land der Albträume. Und Tinkermon, neugierig auf ihn blickend blieb bei ihm und strich ihm über das Fell, wenn er im Schlaf wimmerte, solange und immer wieder, bis er letztendlich ganz seelenruhig schlief.

𝅗𝅥

Aus Mangel an Optionen und Zielen, entschloss Tsukaimon sich schlussendlich doch bei Jijimon und Babamon zu bleiben. In dem Schloss, in dem sie lebten hatten sie viele Digimon aufgenommen, wie er überrascht feststellen musste. Tsukaimon und Tinkermon waren einige der wenigen, die schon auf dem Rookie-Level waren, die meisten waren entweder noch Babys oder auf dem Ausbildungs-Level, davon überwiegend Koromon, Yokomon und Pagumon.  
Das alte Digimon-Paar erzählte wenig von sich selbst. Wenn man sie danach fragte, sagten sie nur dass sie schon immer zusammen und schon immer hier waren. Diese Digimon waren von Grund auf sehr mysteriös, wenn nicht der Nonsens wäre, den sie meistens von sich gaben.  
Was man außerdem sagen konnte war, dass sie schon öfter verwaiste und verletzte Digimon aufgenommen hatten, vielleicht aus reiner Freundlichkeit, vielleicht, auch wenn sie Digimon waren, das Bedürfnis nach Familie hegten. Schließlich benahmen sich beide auch sehr traditionell. Verrückt, aber traditionell.  
Jijimon kümmerte sich um die Arbeit, er besorgte das Essen und alles, was sie brauchten aus den Dörfern, weit weg vom Schloss. Er reparierte alles und er war es auch, der den aufgenommen Digimon, wenn sie den Wunsch danach hatten zu kämpfen um stärker zu werden, eben dieses lehrte, bis sie das Rookie- oder Champion-Level erreichten und ihres eigenen Weges gingen.  
Obwohl Jijimon sehr stark war - was seine äußere Erscheinung kein bisschen vermuten ließ - war es doch Babamon, die über dieses Schloss und ihre Bewohner regierte. Sie war es, die die meiste Zeit in die Erziehung steckte und wenn jemand etwas anstellte auch die Tadel verteilte, dabei auch nicht zurückschreckte, mit dem Besen zu wedeln und dem ein oder anderen Digimon eine überziehen, wenn es seine Tischmanieren mal wieder vergessen hatte. Das galt auch für Jijimon.  
Was Babamon jedoch ebenso von Jijimon unterschied, war ihr Maß an magischen Fähigkeiten. Wenn Jijimon schon mächtig war, war es Babamon noch mehr. Und Tinkermon war ihre Schülerin, der sie versuchte diese Magie näherzubringen. Seit dem ersten Tag, an dem Tsukaimon in diesem Schloss war, war ihm aufgefallen wie nah Tinkermon Babamon stand, wenn sie auch kein bisschen mehr oder weniger Tadel und Stockhiebe abbekam, wie er selbst oder andere Digimon. Im Gegenteil (das sagte Jijimon sehr gerne), sie bekam sogar noch mehr Hiebe ab, wie alle anderen. Babamon war ihr gegenüber unheimlich streng und manchmal überaus kaltherzig. Und Tinkermon ließ sich den strengen Umgang gefallen, versuchte sogar Babamon zu imponieren, indem sie die Nächte durchpaukte und sich ebenso um die jungen Digimon kümmerte. Aber selbst dann war Babamon nicht zufrieden. Ein wenig Mitleid hätte Tsukaimon mit Tinkermon gehabt, wenn sie nicht selbst Schuld wäre. All das nur, um am Ende des Tages auf Babamons Schultern zu sitzen und den Körper an ihren Kopf zu lehnen, während sie, mit Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon auf dem Schoß und um sich herum Geschichten vorlas.  
„Tsukaimon, kommst du auch dazu?"  
Tinkermon fragte Tsukaimon jeden Abend. Immer wenn Babamon das Buch in die Hand nahm und vorlas ging Tsukaimon an dem Raum vorbei. Babamon saß im Schaukelstuhl, umzingelt von siebenunddreizig Digimon. Einige doppelten sich, aber was die Typus-Vielfalt anging war es sehr gemischt. Ein Wort jagte durch Tsukaimons Kopf, wenn er diese Digimon so vor sich sah – Apartheid.  
Erwartungsvoll blickte Tinkermon zu ihm und war auch die Einzige, die tatsächlich etwas wie Freude signalisierte. Die anderen Digimon hielten etwas Abstand von ihm. Zugegeben, der Freundlichste war er auch nicht und wehe dem, eines von ihnen rückte ihm zu nah auf die Pelle. Er hasste es so sehr. Und es reichte schon, dass Tinkermon so distanzlos war. So beließen es die anderen Digimon dabei, ihn nur argwöhnisch anzusehen. Besonders bei Babamon fiel es auf.  
Tatsächlich hatte Tsukaimon kurz daran gedacht, sich dazuzusetzen und - zumindest mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand - zuzuhören. Den Abend zuvor hatte Babamon eine Geschichte vorgelesen – _von einem, der auszog, das Fürchten zu lernen_ – und wollte zumindest etwas mithören, weil der Protagonist kein Held, sondern ein empathieloser Idiot war. Aber sie hielt bereits ein anderes Buch in der Hand. _Alice im Wunderland_. Tsukaimons Laune kippte sofort.  
„Nein, Danke", zischte er und machte sich augenblicklich wieder davon. Er hörte, wie Tinkermon ihm noch nachging, aber in der Türschwelle schließlich schweben blieb und ihm nur nachsah. Dann ging sie enttäuscht wieder zurück, während Tsukaimon alleine durch die Gänge lief.  
Für ihn war dies nicht mehr wie Kinderkram. Zeit- und vorallem Gedankenverschwendung und den Raum, den Tsukaimon in seinen Kopf hatte brauchte er für andere Gedanken. Für Stichworte, wie eben Apartheid, dessen Bedeutung Tsukaimon noch ermitteln musste. Er wusste, was die Typus-Apartheid war, aber er wusste nicht woher er das wusste. Seit er sein Krankenbett verlassen und zu den Schlafräumen der Ausbildungs-Digimon gezogen war (wo auch Tinkermon ihren Schlafplatz hatte) waren seine Kopfschmerzen besser geworden, aber die Blitze vor seinen Augen erloschen nicht. Aber schlimmer wie die Blitze waren die Laute, die von nirgendwo, aber gleichzeitig von überall her zu kommen schienen.  
Ziellos war Tsukaimon umhergeflogen, bis er in der Galerie gelandet war, einem langen, steinigen Flur, mit den meisten und größten Fenstern, von denen man hinunter in den Innenhof schauen konnte und den von Nebel bedeckten Himmel.  
Babamon war in der Lage, die Naturgewalten und die Elemente zu kontrollieren. Ein paar Tage zuvor stand ihr Schloss unter Wasser, es hatte tagelang geregnet und die wenigen Beete um das Schloss und Grey Mountain herum waren kurz davor zu verfaulen. Obwohl es gegen ihren Kodex verstieß, in die Natur direkt einzugreifen, hatte Babamon mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes sämtliches überschüssiges Wasser restlos vom Berg gefegt.  
Auch der Nebel war ihr Werk. Babamon stand manchmal die ganze Nacht vor dem Tor und ließ ihre Hände kreisen, bis das ganze Schloss im dicken Nebel eingehüllt war. Wieso sie es tat, war nicht klar. Sie sagte, sie wollte die jungen Digimon vor dem Feind beschützen. Es war noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Doch wer dieser Feind war wusste keiner. Zumindest zu dieser Zeit nicht.  
Tsukaimon ließ sich auf den steinigen Fenstersims nieder, blickte hinaus, in der Hoffnung etwas draußen in der Nacht zu sehen. Wenn er auch nicht wusste was. Aber der kalte Nachtwind war angenehm. Tagsüber, besonders wenn es heiß war, wurde er immer schläfrig (Jijimon meinte, dass sei normal, da Tsukaimon in der Regel doch eher dort lebten, wo es dunkel und dicht bewachsen war, nicht auf Bergebene). Und unweigerlich dachte Tsukaimon an das blöde Alice-Märchen. War da auch nicht eine Figur dabei, die bei Tage unter dem Schatten lag und schlief? Die Frage, woher er selbst das wusste stellte Tsukaimon sich erst gar nicht.  
Sein Blick senkte sich und er schaute auf die Steine, die den Fenstersims formten. Schmale Rechtecke reihten sich entlang im hellen Grau. Vielleicht war es die Form, vielleicht der Blickwinkel, aber Tsukaimon überkam plötzlich das Verlangen, mit den kleinen Finger darauf zu tippen, als wäre eines dieser grauen, in seiner Fantasie weiß werdenden Rechtecke ein Schalter. Eine Taste. Dann nahm er die andere Hand hinzu und tippte auf die nächste. Und wieder auf die nächste, bis die Bewegungen flüssiger wurden und Tsukaimon glaubte, dass, was er tat würde eine Melodie erzeugen.  
Er dachte an den Winter.

𝅗𝅥

„Du bist anders als andere Digimon", hatte Babamon eines Tages im Vertrauen zu ihm gesagt. „In dir steckt das gewisse Etwas. Doch ich sehe, das dein Herz einem Abgrund gleicht. Tief. Leer. Unergründlich."  
Nein. Leer war er nicht. Tsukaimon wusste, dass dort etwas war, was er nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht, zu fürchterlich war die Schwärze darin. Dafür der Schnee um zu verlockender.  
„Du kannst mit Tinkermon hier studieren. Mich würde es sehr interessieren, welches Potenzial sich in diesem Abgrund verbirgt. Jijimon kann dir das Kämpfen beibringen, dafür reicht sein hohler Kopf noch. In deiner jetzigen Form mögen dir meine Lehren nutzlos erscheinen, aber der Tag wird kommen."  
Zwar klang es, als würde sie ihn darum bitten zu bleiben, aber Tsukaimon wusste, dass er nicht darumkommen würde. Aber selbst wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er das Angebot nicht verneint.  
So wie Tinkermon an Babamon hing, suchte Tsukaimon die Gesellschaft von Jijimon auf. Er war ruhiger, redete weniger und das war ganz angenehm. Ihn störte es auch nicht, wenn Tsukaimon ihn in seiner Werkstatt besuchte. Jijimon hatte eine etwas kreativere Ader und stellte Dinge her, deren Sinn und Zweck Tsukaimon nicht ersichtlich war. Tsukaimon saß auf einem Stapel großer Bücher oder auf dem Fenstersims, um Jijimon dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit Digizoid hantierte und manchmal einfach irgendetwas ausrechnete.  
„Lernst du auch schön fleißig?", fragte Jijimon ihn, während er gerade eine Karte bemalte, deren Daseinsberechtigung Tsukaimon ebenso nicht ersichtlich war. Ein Gomamon zierte das Blatt.  
„Schon. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es bringt nichts. Oder ich weiß nicht, was es bringen soll."  
„Muss es den sofort Wirkung zeigen?"  
„Es wäre vorteilhafter. Dann konnte ich sehen, ob ich Fortschritte mache. Ich möchte auch wie du Dinge bewegen und Angriffe abblocken können, indem ich nur einen Finger rühre", sagte er überraschend aufgebracht, was gar nicht zu seinem sonst ruhigen Charakter passte. Vermutlich, so dachte Jijimon (und so war es auch), lag Tsukaimon noch die Niederlage vom letzten Training quer. Er, noch ein Kotemon, Elecmon, zwei Koromon und ein Hagururmon hatten gegen Jijimon gekämpft (Tinkermon nicht, sie lehnte es grundsätzlich ab zu kämpfen). Zu erwarten, ein Mega-Digimon zu besiegen war naiv und dämlich, dennoch hatte sich Tsukaimon massiv hineingesteigert. Er flog gegen unsichtbare Wände, die Jijimon mit Telekinese erschuf, oder er warf ihn mit einer sachten Handbewegung zur Seite. Aufgehört hatte er erst, als Babamon dazukam und mit Besenhieben drohte, da er auf Jijimon erst nicht hörte.  
Als Tsukaimon schließlich schnaufend zu Boden ging, aber noch genug Puste hatte Tinkermon anzukeifen, die sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, hatten Jijimon und Babamon zu ihm hinüber geblickt. Schwer zu sagen, ob es Sorge oder Angst war, aber etwas beunruhigte sie. Tsukaimons Potenzial an Aggression stimmte sie nachdenklich.  
Nein, Aggression war nicht korrekt. Tsukaimon hatte sie tuscheln hören, und auch wenn er kaum etwas verstand, _Zerstörungswahn_ hatte er gehört. Das und, „Was, wenn er...?".  
Jijimon pausiert seine Arbeit, legte den Pinsel zurück in seine Halterung und die Gomamon-Karte neben die beiden anderen, an denen Jijimon Abende zuvor gesessen hatte, mit Elecmon und Gazimon abgebildet. Tsukaimon dachte sich nichts dabei, solche Digimon hatten Jijimon und Babamon schließlich bereits unter ihren Findelkindern gehabt und großgezogen, manche waren geblieben, bis sie Champions waren, manche gingen noch als Rookie. Doch zu Schülern ernannten die beiden keines davon.  
„Fortschritt muss nicht sofort sichtbar sein. Weißt du, Babamon und ich haben eine kleine Theorie."  
„Und die ist?", fragte Tsukaimon, selbst überrascht, wie aufgeregt er klang, während sich Jijimon darüber wohl zu freuen schien, dass Tsukaimon einmal wirklich wie ein Rookie klang. Nicht so ruhig. Nicht so grimmig.  
„Wir denken, dass das, was Digimon in frühen Leveln erleben und lernen Auswirkungen auf spätere Digitationen hat. Das, was du nun lernst kann darüber bestimmen, wer du später einmal wirst."  
„Wer? Nicht _Was_?"  
„ _Was_ ist ein Digimon an sich. Digimon haben Persönlichkeiten. Jedes Digimon ist ein Individuum. Setze mir zehn Agumon aus zehn verschiedenen Städten für zehn Tage vor die Nase und ich werde sie in zehn Wochen noch immer alle voneinander unterscheiden können, selbst wenn sie zu zehn unterschiedlichen Digimon digitieren."  
Irgendwie zweifelte Tsukaimon daran, wenn er sich das wirre Verhalten von Jijimon ansah, aber er wagte keinen Widerspruch.  
„Der Weg der Digitation ist nicht vorprogrammiert. Im Laufe unseres Daseins ebnen wir diesen Weg. Durch Erfahrungen, durch Moral, durch Emotionen."  
„Also kann ich bestimmen, zu welchen Digimon ich später werden will?"  
„So einfach ist das nicht. Die Digitation passt sich dir an, nicht umgekehrt. Und wir setzen uns aus vielen Dingen zusammen. Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte es vor so vielen Jahren nicht so viele arme Seelen gegeben."  
Jijimon sprach es nicht aus, aber Tsukaimon wusste, welcher Begriff dieses zottige Digimon vor ihm umgehen wollte, da es ihm selbst in den Sinn kam. Wieder die Typus-Apartheid.  
„Jijimon, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
„Natürlich doch. Sag ruhig."  
„Aber du musst mir Papier und Stift geben."  
Ohne es zu hinterfragen oder zu zögern griff Jijimon nach beiden, zwischen Farbtöpfen, Schreibfedern, Papierstapeln, Zirkeln, Messern und Kohlestiften und drückte es Tsukaimon in die Hand. Hochkonzentriert begann Tsukaimon auch gleich etwas darauf zu zeichnen, was für Jijimon erst nicht mehr wie aneinandergereihte Rechtecke aussah. Nachdem Tsukaimon ein paar davon auf dem Papier hatte, malte er zwischen ein paar der Rechtecke noch weitere, kleiner, die er komplett schwarz ausfärbte.  
„Weißt du, was das ist, Jijimon?"  
„Ich muss raten, aber -", sagte er, und klang dabei gar nicht mehr so neben sich wie sonst, sondern sogar sehr ernst, „- das sieht aus wie Klaviertasten."  
„Klaviertasten?"  
„Ja. Ein Instrument. Damit macht man Musik."  
„Musik? Du meinst, wie Babamons Mutter-Gans-Lieder?"  
„Nein, Babamon singt. Ein Klavier macht selbst die Melodie. Aber nicht viele Digimon sind musikalisch begabt oder sind in der Lage das zu lernen. Kannst du es?"  
Tsukaimon überlegte, entschied sich aber aus Unsicherheit nichts zu sagen. Melodien hatte er im Kopf, aber ob er Klavier spielen konnte, dass wusste er nicht. Wieder sah Jijimon ihn sehr eindringlich an, aber anders wie nach der Sache mit dem Training, war dies undefinierbar.  
„An was erinnerst du dich, Tsukaimon?"  
„An nicht viel. An Schnee erinnere ich mich. Und an ein ziemlich tiefes, schwarzes Loch."  
Warum er verschwieg, dass er neben dem auch noch Dinge aus den Alice-Märchen sah, wusste Tsukaimon selbst nicht. Geschweige denn die Melodie, die doch verdächtig nach Klavier-Musik klang.  
„Tsukaimon? Bist du hier?" rief es von draußen, nachdem es erst an der Tür geklopft hatte. Es ist Tinkermon gewesen, die auch gleich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete.  
„Babamon schickt mich, ich soll dich zum Unterricht holen."  
„Es ist doch noch Zeit", bemerkte Tsukaimon, mit einem Seitenblick auf die Uhren, die in Jijimons Zimmer hingen. Es waren drei und keine von ihnen ging richtig, dennoch wusste Tsukaimon, wie spät es wirklich war.  
„Ja, aber da du immer zu spät kommst, soll ich dir das früher sagen, damit du vielleicht weniger zu spät erscheinst."  
„Er kommt gleich, geh schon einmal vor", sagte Jijimon. Tinkermon nickte nur darauf, wenn sie sich sicherlich fragte, was sie zu tuscheln hatten. Jedoch hatte Babamon es ihr ausgetrieben, direkt zu fragen und penetrant nachzuhaken. Was ihre Neugier selbst aber kaum dämmte.  
„Das mit dem Klavier bleibt vorerst unter uns beiden, ja, Tsukaimon?", sagte Jijimon zu ihm flüsternd und Tsukaimon nickte stumm. „Oh, und darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"  
„Ähm, ja. Welchen denn?"  
„Ich möchte dich darum bitten, etwas freundlicher zu Tinkermon zu sein."  
Fragend hob Tsukaimon die Augenbrauen und legte zusätzlich den Kopf schief.  
„Tinkermon ist schon lange hier und obwohl sie sich sehr herzlich um die anderen Digimon kümmert, tut sie sich schwer damit sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Sie denkt, sie sei komisch."  
„Sie _ist_ komisch."  
„Komisch ist nicht schlecht. Wir sind alle anders, dass habe ich dir doch gesagt, zehn Agumon, aus zehn Städten,-", und ehe Jijimon weiter machte, fiel Tsukaimon ihm ins Wort. „Ja,ja, ich habe es kapiert!"  
„Na hoffe ich, schließlich bist du auch komisch."  
Tsukaimon legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite und überlegte, ob er dies als Beleidigung auffassen sollte.  
„Aber ich denke, du weißt das und dir macht das nichts aus. Du weißt glaube ich schon, wer du bist, auch wenn dir das noch nicht so ganz bewusst ist. Tinkermon tut sich damit schwer, einfach sie selbst zu sein und ihrem Kopf ihren Lauf zu lassen, deswegen bewundert sie dich ein bisschen. Ihr müsst keine Freunde werden, aber wenn du ein bisschen nett zu ihr sein könntest, würde sie das Selbstvertrauen wiederfinden, dass ihr abhanden gekommen ist."  
„Abhanden gekommen?"  
In Tsukaimons Kopf überschlugen sich die Fragen und das, was Jijimon von sich gab, machte für ihn keinen Sinn. Schließlich wusste er nicht, was war bevor Tinkermon ihn fand. Dennoch sollte er wissen, wer er war?  
Er entschied sich dennoch, Jijimons Bitte nachzukommen.

𝅗𝅥

„Ich finde es toll, dass du mit mir lernst. Ich war lange Babamons einziger Schüler."  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, als die Ruhe, die in den Schlafräumen lag von Tinkermon unterbrochen wurden. Sie lag in einem kleinen Korb, der an der Decke befestigt war, während Tsukaimon unter ihr in einer Hängematte schlief. Sie hatte wohl geahnt, dass er noch wach war, denn sie sprach leise genug, um niemanden von den anderen Digimon, die mit ihnen in diesem Raum waren zu wecken.  
„Sei ruhig. Ich versuche zu schlafen."  
„Und warum tust du es nicht?"  
„Weil du mich störst", zischte er, seine Stimme unterdrückte Tsukaimon etwas. Schließlich hatte er Jijimon versprochen nett zu sein, wenn ihre aufdringliche und vor allem neugierige Art nicht wäre. Nachdem Jijimon ihm erzählt hatte, dass Tinkermon ihn, obwohl zwischen kaum ein freundlicher Ton fiel doch ganz gern hatte, fiel ihm erst einmal auf wie oft sie zu ihm schaute.  
Ein Pagumon gähnte ziemlich laut, schlief aber weiter. Tinkermon hatte sich aufgerichtet und blickte von ihrem Schlafkorb hinunter zu Tsukaimon.  
„Tust du nicht. Du denkst über etwas nach. Ich würde ja gerne wissen über was." „Geht dich nichts an."  
Fest kniff Tsukaimon seine Augen zusammen, bis er Sterne und Farbenblitze sah und als er seine Lider wieder entspannte, verliefen sie in alle Richtung. Ein entspannender Anblick, aber keiner der ihn müder machte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah Tinkermon direkt vor sich schweben.  
„Warum hängst du mir eigentlich so sehr an der Pelle?"  
„Weil du anders bist. "  
Er sagte nichts dazu, sicher, egal was er gesagt hätte, es wäre nutzlos gewesen. Außerdem war er zu müde für solche Diskussion. Irgendwas in seinem Handeln, oder eben Nicht-Handeln hatte sie dazu motiviert, sich ihm zu nähern und sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder, während sich Tsukaimon kein Stück bewegte.  
„Und deswegen belästigst du mich?", knurrte Tsukaimon weiter.  
„Ich versuche nur aus dir schlau zu werden."  
„Es gibt genug andere Digimon hier."  
„Aber die sind nicht wie du", antwortete sie und selbst während sie (flüsternd) diskutierten, schien Tinkermon ihn genau zu analysieren. „Meine Güte, sind alle Digimon von deiner Sorte so aufdringlich? Das ist ja ätzend."  
Dann plötzlich verschwand das Leuchten aus ihrem Gesicht. Selbst im Dunklen sah Tsukaimon, dass Tinkermon blass geworden war und ihre Miene gefror. Was immer Tsukaimon gesagt hatte, irgendwas davon hatte sie hart getroffen. So viel dazu also, dass er freundlicher zu ihr sein sollte.  
„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie kaum hörbar und mit gesenkten Kopf und kurz schämte sich Tsukaimon, so in seinem Vorhaben versagt zu haben. „Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt, Tinkermon?"  
„Nein. Nicht wirklich. Nur, weißt du, Tinkermon tun sich normalerweise mit Digimon namens Petermon zusammen. Doch ich fand keinen Partner und irgendwo fehlt mir das. Bis Jijimon und Babamon mich gefunden haben, dachte ich, ich hätte gar keinen Sinn."  
Zum ersten Mal erschien in Tinkermons Augen etwas, dass Tsukaimon niemals an ihr gesehen hatte und es war ein simpler, ehrlicher Blick. In all diesen Streitereien hatte er vergessen, dass Tinkermon ja auch ein Digimon war, dass von Jijimon und Babamon gefunden worden war.  
Grey Mountain war ein sehr hoher Berg, der umgeben war von noch mehr Bergen und dichten Wäldern. Babamons Nebel nahm die gesamte Bergkette ein und selbst wenn man direkt am Fuße des Berges stand, konnte man das Schloss auf seiner Spitze nicht sehen. Jijimon fand die meisten verletzten Digimon unterhalb des Berges, da sie von größeren und stärkeren Digimon angegriffen worden waren. Tsukaimon wachte damals mitten auf dem Berg, einige Ebenen unterhalb des Schloss auf. Doch wie Tinkermon herkam, daran hatte er nie einen Gedanken verschwendet.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch, was war, bevor du Tinkermon wurdest?"  
Tsukaimons plötzliches Interesse überraschte sie. Etwas ungläubig und mit leicht geöffneten Mund sah sie ihn an. Ehe sie ihm antwortete, setzte sie sich auf das Laken und rückte mit ihren Körper näher.  
„Ich war vorher ein Cupimon und davor ein Puttimon. Als ich und meine Geschwister... Also, meine Artgenossen, die Puttimon waren und auch zu Cupimon wurden, verließen die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs und suchten einen Ort, wo es schön und friedlich war. Dann landeten wir hier auf Server. Nach und nach digitierten sie auf das Rookie-Level. Zu Patamon. Zu Lopmon. Zu Kudamon."  
Ihre Stimme wurde mit jeder Aufzählung immer leiser und ihre Augen glasig. Ihr Kopf lehnte sich an Tsukaimon, er verscheuchte sie aber nicht. Sie würde ohnehin das tun, was sie wollte.  
„Zu Lunamon. Zu Biyomon. Zu Salamon. Und ich bin zu Tinkermon geworden und weil ich ein Virus-Typ war, gehörte ich nicht mehr dazu. Also haben sie mich verjagt."  
„Warum?"  
„Wegen der Apartheid."  
Als Tsukaimon dieses Wort hörte klopfte sein Herz einmal heftig. Er hoffte nur, dass Tinkermon dies nicht mitbekommen hatte, redete sich sogar ein, dass er sich selbst diesen Schlag eingebildete.  
„Es lebten noch ganz viele andere Digimon mit uns in diesem Wald. Digimon, die die Kriege nach der Apartheid miterleben mussten. Sie waren überzeugt, dass die Typus-Apartheid und diese Ordnung gut und richtig war. Wir waren zu jung um zu verstehen, wieso es diese unsinnigen Trennungsgesetze gab, geschweige denn es zu hinterfragen. Meine Geschwister glaubten daran. Und ich..."  
Ein heftiges Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper, dass Tsukaimon so deutlich spüren konnte, als wäre der Schauer über ihn selbst gekommen. Sie zog ihre Beine eng an sich und presste sich noch dichter an ihn.  
„Ich fand als Tinkermon zwar Artgenossen, aber keinen Anschluss. Die anderen Tinkermon stritten sich untereinander und spielten anderen Digimon gemeine Streiche mit den Petermon. Auch wenn andere Digimon dabei verletzt wurden, war ihnen das egal. Ich fand das widerlich."  
„Hasst du sie?"  
Beide schreckten auf, als eines der Yuramon im Schlaf redete. Es schlief zwar weiter, aber sie warteten noch, um sicher zu gehen dass es auch wirklich schlief und nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung mitbekam.  
Im matten Mondlicht sah man, das kleine, runde Tränen in Tinkermons dunklen, langen Wimpern hingen.  
„Hass?"  
„Ja. Hasst du sie, weil sie dir das angetan haben? Weil sie dich alleine gelassen haben?"  
Tsukaimon musste selbst überlegen, woher er die Bedeutung für so etwas überhaupt kannte. Gefühle waren schließlich etwas aus der _Realen Welt_ , so stand es in Jijimons und Babamons Büchern. Aber Tsukaimon kannte mehr wie nur die simple Definition. Er wusste, wie sich das anfühlte.  
Es gab Theorien, warum die Hohen Digimon so korrupt wurden. Eine besagte - und das war verrückt, den Tsukaimon hatte dies aus keinem Buch, sondern aus dem Abgrund in seinem Inneren - dass sie nicht begriffen, was Gefühle waren, weil sie ihnen nicht logisch erschienen. Sie brachten Chaos. So wie ein Virus Chaos in ein System brachte. Und Virus-Digimon lebten dafür, denn das war das, aus dem sie entstanden, aus Computer-Viren der Menschenwelt, während die Serum-Digimon das System waren, dass alles bereinigen sollte.  
Nachdenklich senkte Tinkermon den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Weißt du, das andere Digimon Virus-Typen nicht trauen verstehe ich. Die meisten Digimon, die mich angegriffen und ausgeraubt haben waren Digimon meines eigenen Typus. Aber wir waren wie eine Familie. Nur weil ich zu einem Virus-Digimon digitiert bin, bin ich nicht automatisch bösartig. Nie hätte ich ihnen etwas angetan, niemals!"  
Die Tränen in ihren Augen wurden größer, aber Tinkermon wischte sie mit ihrem Arm fort, ehe auch nur eine von ihnen über ihre rosigen Wangen fließen konnte.  
Ein weiteres Gefühl, aus dem inneren Loch kroch Tsukaimons Erinnerungen hoch, dessen er sich unsicher war, woher er es kannte. Aber er kannte es, sehr gut, sogar besser wie das Gefühl des Hasses. Trauer.  
„Aber Jijimon und Babamon sind anders. Ja, streng sind sie, aber ihnen ist der Typus absolut egal. Sie helfen jedem Digimon, das Pflege und ein Dach über den Kopf braucht. Und irgendwann habe ich meinen Geschwister verziehen."  
„Einfach so?"  
„Einfach so. Sie konnten nichts dafür, für das, was man ihnen eingetrichtert hatte. Mir wollte das eben nie in den Schädel. Ich war eben schon immer komisch", lachte sie, die Nässe in ihren Augen begann zu verschwinden. „Jijimon und Babamon sind schon uralt. Sie haben die Apartheid noch miterlebt. Ich glaube sogar, ihnen ist was ganz schreckliches passiert. Wenn Jijimon und Babamon trotz dieser strengen Apartheid über den Typus so leicht hinwegsehen konnten, dann kann ich das auch. In strengen Gruppen zu denken wäre der Digiwelt keine Hilfe. Wir sind alle unterschiedlich, aber wenn es um Hilfe und Frieden geht, so sind alle gleichwertig, egal welcher Gruppe sie angehören."  
Tinkermon begann zu gähnen und legte sich dicht an Tsukaimon. Diese Beichte und die Kraft, die sie benötigt hatte um einen Heulanfall zu vermeiden hatten sie müde gemacht. Ihre goldenen Flügel legte sie wie eine Decke um sich, im Mondlicht sahen sie eher silbern aus. Sie schlief jedoch nicht sofort ein, sondern schien Tsukaimon von oben bis unten zu beäugen.  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich bei dir schlafe?"  
„Mach, was du denkst", murrte er nur und ließ zu, dass Tinkermon noch näher an ihn rückte. „Weißt du, was ich denke. Vielleicht ging es dir ja wie mir. Vielleicht warst du mal ein Tokomon und weil du zum falschen Typus digitiert bist, haben die Digimon, mit denen du zusammengelebt hast dich auch verjagt. Vielleicht warst du deswegen so schwer verletzt."  
Ihre Schlussfolgerung hörte sich wirklich plausibel an und der Name Tokomon klang vertraut, obwohl Tsukaimon sich sicher war nie einem begegnet zu sein. Vielleicht war er, bevor er Tsukaimon war tatsächlich ein Tokomon. Aber ob er mit Tinkermon dasselbe Schicksal teilte? Müsste er sich dann nicht an irgendwas davon erinnern? An seine Artgenossen, oder dergleichen?  
Apartheid. Das ging ihm nicht aus den Kopf. Und je öfter dieser Begriff ihm in den Sinn kam, um so mehr verabscheute er es. Er wusste nicht warum und woher oder wieso, aber Tsukaimon wusste, trotz dass zwischen diesem Abend und der Apartheid so viele Jahre lagen, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte, vielleicht auch Hundert, dass die Typus-Apartheid etwas absolut abscheuliches war. Dieses Wissen war auch der einzige Grund, warum er so tiefes Mitgefühl für Tinkermon empfand. Meinte Jijimon das damit, als er sagte ihr Selbstvertrauen sei abhanden gekommen? Weil sie anders und komisch war und man sie deswegen verstieß? Hing sie deswegen so verzweifelt an Babamon, die sie, trotz dass sie so war zu ihrer Schülerin machte? Und ebenso an ihm, der auch komisch und anders war?  
Tsukaimon streckte einen seiner Flügel aus, der sich wie eine ledrige Decke über Tinkermon legte. Sie war schon eingeschlafen, so konnte er ihr auch nicht erzählen, was er sah, als er die Augen schloss.  
Er sah nur Schnee. Weißer Schnee, der langsam nieder rieselte, den er immer sah, wenn er die Schwärze und den Abgrund vor Augen hatte.  
An diesem Abend schien er sich auch an ein Geräusch zu erinnern. Eine Klavier-Melodie. Eine Melodie, passend zu den Schnee vor seinen Augen. Tsukaimon wusste, dass diese Melodie _Winter_ hieß, bis ihm jedoch einfiel, woher er wusste, dass sie so hieß, war er schon selbst eingeschlafen.


	4. UNBIRTHDAY, 2nd Movement

Konzert II. UNBIRTHDAY, 2. Satz, Andante

„Und, kommst du vorwärts?"  
Tinkermon, auf den Bauch und auf einem der Bücher liegend, dass ihr Babamon als Lernaufgabe aufgezwungen hatte, sah hoch und hinüber zu Tsukaimon. Dieser saß ihr gegenüber und quälte sich mit Mathematik.  
„Warum nochmal muss ich das lernen?"  
„Weil Babamon sagt, Mathematik ist der Schlüssel zu allen", erklärte Tinkermon. „Rechnen ist der Grundstein für Alchemie, Magie und ganz vielen anderen Dingen."  
„Babamon sagt auch immer wir hätten Diensttag."  
„Na ja, in einen von sieben Fällen hat sie auch Recht. Das ist eine gute Trefferquote für ein Digimon wie sie."  
Vor allem im Vergleich zu Jijimon, der nie wusste welcher Wochentag war und manchmal auch nicht welcher Monat.  
Schnaufend sah Tsukaimon sich seine Aufgaben an. Sein Kopf brummte und er hätte sich lieber, so wie Tinkermon ein Buch geschnappt. Bücher über Alchemie. Bücher darüber, in wessen Schatten die Digiwelt lag. Bücher darüber, was Menschen waren. Was _Ordnung_ und _Chaos_ , _Licht_ und _Dunkelheit_ waren. Gerade an diesen Bücher hing er sehr gerne und las sie mehrere Male. Das war so viel interessanter.  
Wohl hatte Tinkermon sein verzweifelte Gesicht bemerkt, denn sie kam, kurz nachdem Tsukaimon seinen langen Seufzer in die Luft geblasen hatte zu ihm hinüber geflogen und ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben ihm nieder.  
„Du bist müde, oder?"  
„Gelangweilt. Du glaubst nicht wie neidisch ich bin, weil du diese Bücher lesen darfst", schnaubte er grimmig. Doch statt wieder sich den Brüchen und Gleichungen zu widmen, sah er weiter Tinkermon an, die ebenso wenig daran dachte, das zu machen, was sie machen sollte.  
„Ist was?", fragte Tsukaimon, nachdem sie sich fast eine Minuten nur angesehen hatten.  
„Weißt du, dieses Nachdenkliche passt zu dir."  
„Ähm, ja?"  
Die Flügelohren, die Tsukaimon erst hängen gelassen hatte richteten sich wieder auf. Dann blinzelte er einige Male.  
„Wenn du nachdenkst, sieht dein Gesicht entspannter aus. Nicht mehr so grimmig und mies gelaunt wie immer. Dann sind deine Augen auch viel klarer. Das sieht viel besser aus."  
„Wenn mich das aufheitern sollte, war das ein jämmerlicher Versuch."  
„Ich wollte nur was ehrliches sagen."  
„Lass es in Zukunft."  
Tinkermon schmollte, die Lippen angespitzt, aber sie blieb immer noch sitzen. Sie stützte die Arme ab und legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Wenn sie so da saß, so dachte sich Tsukaimon, nichts sagte und so dreinschaute, ganz aufmerksam und konzentriert, war sie eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Nur war sie die meiste Zeit nicht so.  
„Tinkermon, Tinkermon!", riefen hohe Stimmen von draußen. Die Tür des Studierzimmers, in dem Tsukaimon und Tinkermon waren wurde aufgeschlagen. Zwei Botamon und ein DemiMeramon kamen reingestürmt und Tsukaimon vermutete schon, dass sie sich wieder ein albernes Spiel überlegt hatten, dass sie mit ihnen spielen sollten. Sie waren aufgeregt, aber nicht vor Freude.  
„Was habt ihr denn?"  
„G-Geister! Geister!", schrien die beiden Botamon. „Da draußen sind Geister, Tinkermon!"  
„Geister?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Ihr meint Bakemon, oder so?"  
„Nein, Geister! Große Geister! Da im Flur, es ist in die Bibliothek gegangen", flennte das DemiMeramon mit, was ebenso die beiden Botamon animierte lauter und wehleidiger zu flennen, bis Tsukaimon das Gefühl hatte, ihm würden die Ohren bluten. Wenn das als digitales Wesen überhaupt so möglich war, wie er sich das vorstellte.  
„Jetzt reißt euch mal zusammen!", schimpfte er, gerade als Tinkermon anfing die jungen Digimon mit Tätscheln und sanften Worten zu beruhigen. „Was sollen es sonst für Geister sein, außer Bakemon? Und wie sollen die hierher kommen bei der dicken Nebelwand?"  
„A-Aber wir haben es gesehen!", jammerte eines der Botamon. „Eine große Gestalt, ganz in weiß."  
„Das war wenn ein großes Hirngespinst. Ich beweise es euch und geh nachsehen."  
Davon wollte Tinkermon ihn noch abhalten, aber Tsukaimon hatte den Raum schon fliegend verlassen. Er schwebte mitten im Gang. Es war bereits dunkel, draußen wie drinnen, nichts ungewöhnliches, aber irgendwie kam ihm der Korridor schwärzer vor wie sonst.  
Die Bibliothek, die Jijimon und Babamon gehört war gerade mal zwei Räume von dem Studierzimmer entfernt, dennoch wagten weder Tsuakimon noch Tinkermon es dort ungefragt hinzugehen, da die beiden alten und verwirrten Digimon es ihnen verboten hatten. Vermutlich fürchteten sie die beiden würden Unordnung in dieses Chaos bringen, dass Babamon System nannte. Wenn er jedoch Ruhe von diesen Heulsusen haben wollte, musste er nachschauen. Es würde ja sonst keiner erfahren.  
Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen (wie leichtsinnig), nur ein Kerzenständer mit drei Kerzen spendete Licht (noch leichtsinniger), da die Vorhänge an den großen Fenstern zugezogen waren. Bücher lagen verstreut auf einem der großen Tische auf den Tsukaimon schließlich zuflog und landete. Nun war er in der Mitte des Raumes, aber nichts wirkte danach, als sei etwas oder jemand hier gewesen, zumindest nicht vor kurzem.  
„Etwas gefunden?", rief Tinkermon hinein, dann flog sie zu Tsukaimon. Dieser schaute stutzig.  
„Kein Protest? Ich dachte, jetzt käme etwas wie, _Nein wir dürfen hier nicht sein, Babamon schimpft mit uns_ , oder ähnliches."  
„Normalerweise schon", entgegnete sie. „Aber wir reden hier von Geistern. Da muss man doch einmal seine Neugierde nachgeben, wenn etwas so hochinteressantes passiert. Oder nicht?"  
Tsukaimon nickte, dann flog Tinkermon zufrieden die Reihen der Bücherregale entlang, in der Hoffnung dort etwas zu finden. So energisch, vor allem so gar nicht anständig und willensstark kannte Tsukaimon sie gar nicht. Das machte sie gleich sympathischer. Wenn sie öfter nur so wäre.  
Tsukaimon entschloss sich, einen Blick auf die Bücher zu werfen, wer weiß, vielleicht gaben sie etwas her. Vieles davon war jedoch in einer fremden Sprache. Einer alten Sprache, einer Sprache noch vor der Apartheid, die die Digiwelt immer mehr verlernte und stattdessen die Sprache und Schrift der Menschen imitierte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass diese Bücher Babamon geschrieben hatte. Das hieß, dass diese Bücher größtenteils Wörter und Formulierungen beinhaltete, auf die kein vernünftig denkendes Digimon kommen würde. Babamon brachte ihren beiden Schülern zwar diese alt Sprache und Schrift bei, aber sie taten sich beide schwer, nicht zuletzt, weil sie nicht wussten ob die Vokabeln, die sie lernten korrekt waren, oder Babamon sich Worte ausdachte.  
Tsukaimon überflog mit den Augen ein paar der Bücher, las einzelne Sätze um so grob herausfiltern zu können, was dies für Bücher waren. Wie es aussah jedoch überwiegend Bücher über Digimon-Geschichte. Auch nicht uninteressant.  
 _Omnia autem honeste et secundum ordinem fiant_ las Tsukaimon schließlich auf einer Seite, nicht wissend genau über was das Buch, indem dieser Satz stand handelte. Tsukaimon schob die Bücher, die über diesem lagen beiseite (Tinkermon bekam nichts mit, sie war zu selbst in ihr Tun vertieft) um mehr sehen zu können. Überraschenderweise handelte das Buch über Politik (STRUKTUR UND INNERE SYSTEMTIK DER SERUMISCHEN DEMOKRATIE), dass konnte Tsukaimon soweit fehlerfrei übersetzen, während der Text zu viele Vokabeln beinhaltete, die er noch nicht kannte. Dafür fand er aber ein anderes Wort, ein Vertrautes, dass sowohl in der alten, als auch der neuentwickelten Sprache gleich hieß. Typus-Apartheid.  
( _Omnia autem_ )  
Ihm wurde schlecht, so plötzlich und überraschend, als hätte ein anderes Digimon Tsukaimon in den Bauch geschlagen. Seine Arme zitterten, er konnte sich kaum halten und dann war da noch dieses Echo  
( _honeste et secundum_ )  
gleich Glockenschlägen, Nein, jemand sprach das, viele sprachen diesen Satz, ein ganzer Chor, voller Jubel und Euphorie  
( _ordinem fiant_ )  
ohne zu wissen was und wem sie da zujubelten und applaudierten, für was das stand, was das bedeutet, was dies in die Köpfe der Digimon sähte und sie jubelten einfach, ein Haufen närrischer Digimon, sie jubelten ihrem Ende entge-  
„Was macht ihr beiden hier?", brüllte Babamon los. Die beiden Botamon und das DemiMeramon hatten verängstigt vor der Tür gestanden und hineingespäht, vermutlich hatte Babamon sie dabei erwischt. Tinkermons Schrei, der ihr aus der Kehle kam, als sie sich erschrak klang mehr nach einem Quietschen, Tsukaimon selbst brauchte eine Weile, bis er realisierte, was los war, geschweige denn wo er war.  
Wütend stampfte Babamon an den jungen Digimon vorbei und blieb vor dem Tisch, auf den Tsukaimon saß stehen. Mit hängenden Kopf und ebenso niedrigen Schultern kam Tinkermon näher, wissend, was ihnen blühte, während Tsukaimon selbst noch brauchte, um sich innerlich zu ordnen.  
„Tinkermon. Wie lautet die Regel für die Bibliothek?"  
„Nicht ungefragt reinschauen", begann sie voller Scham. „Nicht ungefragt reingehen. Nicht ungefragt umschauen. Nicht ungefragte Dinge tun."  
„Und wieso tut ihr beide das dann? Ihr seid die Ältesten hier, wenn ihr euch so unartig aufführt seid ihr schlechte Vorbilder."  
„Botamon und DemiMeramon sagten, hier wären Geister."  
„Papperlapapp! Geister! In eurem Kopf vielleicht!  
Aufgeregt schwang Babamon ihren Besen im Kreis. Beide zuckten kurz, behielten aber ihre gerade Körperhaltung, um nicht noch kümmerlicher auf Babamon zu wirken.  
„Besonders du enttäuschst mich, Tinkermon. Du bist schon so lange hier, du kennst die Regeln und wie wichtig es ist Regeln einzuhalten."  
„Ich... E-Es..."  
Tinkermon bemühte sich, weder mental, noch in ihrer Körperhaltung einzuknicken, aber sie tat sich schwer nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie sich schämte. Ihr Gesicht deutete weiter Richtung Boden. Mitleid hatte Tsukaimon für sie in dieser Situation wenig übrig. Sie war eigentlich selbst Schuld. Jedoch hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon begriffen, wie leicht Tinkermon für etwas zu begeistern war und wie ungezügelt ihre leicht zu entfachende Neugierde war. Ansonsten hätte sie im Traum doch nicht daran gedacht Babamons Anweisungen zu missachten. Und wer hatte sie entfacht?  
„Ich bin Schuld, Babamon. Ich bin voraus und habe sie angestiftet."  
Babamon riss die Augen so weit auf, dass selbst ihrer strenger Pony sich bewegte. Die bis eben noch Tränen nahe Tinkermon warf den Kopf so schnell beiseite, dass sie sich mit ihrem Zopf fast selbst geohrfeigte.  
„Mein Lieber -", begann Babamon und beugte sich weiter zu Tsukaimon. Die Benommenheit, die er noch empfunden hatte hatte er überwunden. Alles vor ihm war klar und deutlich. So deutlich wie er seine Muskeln anspannte. Er mochte ein Rookie sein und Babamon ein Mega-Digimon, was nicht hieß, dass er sich einschüchtern lassen würde. Bestimmt nicht.  
Tsukaimon saß auf seinen Hinterbeinen, die Flügel eingezogen, aber nicht eng am Körper gelegt. Das mehr oder weniger angedeutete Kinn war erhoben.  
„Du musst hier nicht den Helden spielen und selbstlos für jemand anderen den Kopf herhalten. Nur Trottel machen das."  
„Selbstlosigkeit ist etwas für Idioten. Aber ich kenne die Regeln auch und bin einfach hier rein. Tinkermon dachte so weit gar nicht. Sie ist eben neugierig und wenn ich nach Geistern suchen will, natürlich geht sie mit."  
„Ich bin aber freiwillig mitgegangen", protestierte Tinkermon neben ihm. „Als verantwortungsbewusstes Digimon hätte ich das nicht tun dürfen und dich ermahnen sollen."  
„Aber ohne mich wärst du nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen. Ich habe angefangen. Ich bin Schuld, also ist es gerecht, wenn ich den meisten Ärger kriege."  
„Von Gerechtigkeit sprichst du?", sprach Babamon. Es klang als lachte sie darüber, aber sie schaute sehr nachdenklich auf Tsukaimon. Ihre Augen unter ihrem Pony waren groß und rund. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Die immensen Schatten und Ringe darunter schon. Babamon sah erschöpft aus. Und, ebenso überraschend, war ihr Blick nicht stechend. Tsukaimon hatte sich das immer vorgestellt, aber wenn man sah, wie sie Tsukaimon anstarrte und dann zu Tinkermon, könnte man denken sie sei traurig, dann erleichtert gewesen.  
Tinkermon meinte, Babamon und Jijimon hätten in der Apartheid etwas schreckliches erlebt. Sahen ihre Augen deswegen so aus?  
„So klein und doch so ein großes Mundwerk. Aber große Münder reden auch viel. Wenigstens zeigst du Einsicht. Du hast mehr Courage, wie man dir zutrauen würde. Selbst für ein Digimon wie dich", sagte sie ungewohnt zufrieden. Babamon ging einen Schritt zurück, wohl um Tsukaimons Blicken auszuweichen.  
„Habt ihr eure Aufgaben wenigstens fertig?", fragte sie nun wieder gewohnt streng. Tinkermon nickte, Tsukaimon schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Typisch, eine große Klappe, aber seine Arbeit liegen lassen. Geh wieder zurück und mach deine Aufgaben fertig, vorher will ich dich nirgendwo anders sehen. Hast du verstanden?"  
„Ja, Babamon", ächzte Tsukaimon, seiner sinkenden Laune entsprechend ließ er seine Flügelohren hängen.  
„Und ich werde mich um die kleinen Digimon kümmern. Haben Angst vor ihrer eigenen Fantasie. Kommst du mit und hilfst mir, Täubchen?"  
Tinkermon hob überrascht den Kopf, dann folgte sie ihr, aber nicht ohne vorher lange zu Tsukaimon zu blicken, auch als sie längst die Bibliothek mit Babamon verlassen hatte. _Täubchen_ war Babamons Kosename für Tinkermon, den sie aber kaum benutzte, schon gar nicht vor anderen Digimon. Sie nannte Tinkermon auch eigentlich nur so, wenn sie beim Lernen gute Leistung erbrachte und Babamon einer dieser seltenen Tage hatte, bei dem sie absolut klar im Oberstübchen war. Und die waren selten.  
„Ach, ich habe noch etwas vergessen."  
Als Tsukaimon hoch sah, längst damit abgefunden, dass er wohl die ganze Nacht an diesen bescheuerten Rechenaufgaben hängen würde, stand Babamon wieder vor ihm. Nicht dicht genug, dass er unter ihren Pony hätte lugen können. Sie stand schweigend vor ihm, schien zu überlegen, wirkte aber nicht mehr so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken wie zuvor. Ehe Tsukaimon fragen konnte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, holte Babamon mit ihrem Besen aus und zog ihm eine über.  
„Strafe muss sein", sagte sie knapp, dann ging sie wieder. Tinkermon hatte vom Türrahmen aus zugesehen, wollte noch zu Tsukaimon, aber Babamon packte sie im Flug und zog sie mit sich. Tsukaimon bliebt zurück, während er sich den Kopf rieb. Nach kurzer Zeit ging es wieder. Babamon hatte schon fester zugeschlagen.  
An die Geister verschwendete Tsukaimon keinen Gedanke mehr, weder an diesem, noch an irgendeinen der darauffolgenden Abende, auch wenn sich die Gerüchte lange hielten und man die Geister angeblich noch öfter gesehen haben wollte. Jijimon und Babamon sollten auch, wenn man diesen Gerüchten Glauben schenkte, sich mit ihnen in den dunklen Ecken des Schlosses unterhalten haben. Tsukaimon blieb dabei, dass dies ebenso nur Gespenster im Kopf waren.  
Dafür war Tinkermon zufrieden. Sie war danach nicht weniger anhänglicher, noch distanzierter, aber Tsukaimon machte es weniger aus. Vermutlich hatte er sich an ihre Anwesenheit einfach gewöhnt.  
Jahre danach, als sie sich als Ultra-Digimon wieder begegneten, fragte sie Myotismon, warum er damals den Kopf für sie hingehalten hatte. Zuerst, so dachte er, hätte er es getan, weil Jijimon ihn damals darum bat, nett zu ihr zu sein. Jedoch war es so, wie er schon zu Babamon sagte. Es ging um Gerechtigkeit. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn andere bestraft wurden, für etwas was er getan hatte. Es ging nicht um Sympathie, sondern um das Prinzip.  
„Und warum hast du dann auch noch die Schuld auf dich nehmen wollen? Babamon war schon wütend genug auf dich", hatte Myotismon sie anschließend gefragt. Sie sagte, es ging um Gerechtigkeit, aber genau wissend, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Denn bei ihr ging es wirklich um mehr.  
„Manchmal ist dir wirklich nicht zu helfen", hatte er genervt geschnauft. Sie hatte gelacht. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte auch er mitgelacht. Weniger aus Prinzip, sondern wirklich aus Sympathie.  
Als dieses Gespräch stattfand, war Myotismon noch nicht verrückt gewesen. Aber, so wie er sie angesehen hatte, beobachtete wie ihre schlanken Finger das Papier berührten und ihre Augen aufmerksam über die Worte und Sätze flogen, war er – das gestand er sich aber noch später ein – bereits dabei. Er hatte vor sich immer noch Tinkermon, für die er damals nicht mehr wie oberflächliche Sympathie empfand. Jedoch hatte sie sich entwickelt, insbesondere geistig. Sie war nicht mehr so leicht zu ängstigen. Sie besaß mehr Selbstvertrauen. Sie war reifer und redlicher geworden, dennoch gingen Träume und Sachlichkeit bei ihr Hand in Hand. Sie hatte, wenn Myotismon sich jedoch sicher war, dass auch sie manchmal nicht so ganz rund lief, etwas Entspannendes an sich, besonders wenn sie redete. Was sie als Rookie nur im Ansatz beherrschte, um gut auf die Baby-Digimon oder auf ihn einzureden, hatte sie als Ultra-Digimon perfektioniert. Myotismon hatte ihr gerne beim Reden zugehört. Sie hatte ihre ganz eigene Art und Klangfarbe. Aber das verstand man wohl nur, wenn man ein Digimon wie er, ein Musiker war.  
Verrückt. Das klang besser wie das, was es eigentlich wirklich heißen sollte. Dass er nicht verrückt wurde, sondern _sich verrückt_ hatte.

𝅗𝅥

Tsukaimon wurde nach dieser Nacht etwas klarer, nachdem er in diese Bücher geschaut und die wenigen Worte ihm keine Ruhe mehr ließen. Nämlich das etwas in seinem Dasein fehlte. Was immer gefehlt hatte, hatte eine Lücke hinterlassen, die er von selbst nicht füllen konnte, egal wie sehr er sich in seinen Lernstoff vertiefte oder mit Jijimon kämpfte.  
Jedoch waren es die einzigen Dinge, die ihn ablenkten, und weil er nicht mehr vorwärts kam wurde es nur noch frustrierender. Und seine Gedanken kreisten sich wieder um den Abgrund und die Frage, was dort war. Um die Typus-Apartheid. Und um Alice im Wunderland. Tsukaimon hasste diese Geschichte mit jeden Tag mehr.  
Die Unruhe in ihm wurde mit jedem Wechsel von Sonne und Mond der verging größer und die Ferne, die man an guten Tagen trotz des Nebels sehen konnte und andere Digimon Angst einjagte, weckte in Tsukaimon Sehnsüchte. Es war eine Sehnsucht nach Weißem. Nach Eis und nach Schnee. Irgendwann dachte er, weiße Hände würde ihm über den Kopf streichelt und hinter den Ohren kraulen, auch wenn nicht ein Digimon in der Nähe war.  
Dann begann Tsukaimon Stimmen zu hören. Diese Stimmen waren laut und aufdringlich, und er konnte in Gedanken noch so viel brüllen oder sich bei Babamon aufhalten, wenn sie ihren Findelkindern – wenn es so bezeichnen mochte – Mutter-Gans-Reime und Lieder aufsagte und vorsang, die Stimmen wurden nur lauter. Die Stimmen der Unruhe riefen nach ihm, obwohl Tsukaimon kein einziges Wort verstand.  
Er erzählte Jijimon davon (wenn auch nur einen Teil), aber eine Hilfe war er nicht. Jijimon stellte nur mehr Fragen, auf die Tsukaimon aber auch keine Antwort wusste. Seitdem verhielt sich nicht nur Jijimon, sondern auch Babamon komisch. Tsukaimon hatte das Gefühl, sie beobachteten ihn. Auffallend war ebenso, wie oft Babamon Tinkermon auf ihn ansetzte, aus Gründen, die weder er noch sie verstanden. Tinkermon versuchte meist ein Gespräch aufzubauen, erzählte, was sie mit den Ausbildungs-Digimon unternommen hatte (Tsukaimon war selten dabei, weil er mittags lieber schlief um dafür bis spät in die Nacht aufbleiben zu können), dass sie an den Wasserstellen waren. Jijimon hat Seerosen gezüchtet, wie hübsch sie sein und was man daraus alles machen konnte. Oder was sie zuletzt gelesen hatte. Nichts davon hatte für Tsukaimon einen Mehrwert., aber er ließ sie reden. Tinkermons Erzählungen und Geschichten überdeckten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Das tat gut.  
Dies ging ein paar Wochen. Dann hielt Tsukaimon es nicht mehr aus.  
Er entschied er sich zu gehen.

𝅗𝅥

„Babamon, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
Babamons Gesicht zuckte, aber sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht einen Moment von dem Zerimon, dass vor ihr saß. Vielleicht bildete Tinkermon sich auch das Zucken nur ein und es waren die Schatten, die die Kerzen in ihr faltiges Gesicht warfen. Sonst war das Licht immer im strengen Gelb und Orange, aber Babamon hatte sie in bunte Glaskugeln gestellt, so wirkte der Raum bunter, vermutlich als Ablenkung für das verletzte Zerimon.  
„Ist es wichtig?", fragte Babamon, während sie weiter das Zerimon verarztete. Es war am Nachmittag beim Spielen von einem hohen Fels gesprungen (vermutlich um Eindruck zu schinden), war unvorteilhaft gelandet und hatte, Dank eines guten Schutzengels nur ein paar Schrammen an Horn und Schweif. Als es fertig verbunden war, nahm Babamon es in den Arm, schaukelte es dabei sachte hin und her. Sie summte eine Melodie. Es war die vom Mann im Mond.  
„ _Still, mein Kleines, hab keine Angst in der Na-cht, der Mann im Mond hat all die Wunder er-dacht._ "  
Das Zerimon beruhigte sich. Es hörte auf zu weinen und ließ sich entspannt weiter schaukeln.  
„Eigentlich -", begann Tinkermon. Sie klang unsicher und dass bracht Babamon dazu, dass Gesicht zu verziehen. Diese konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Tinkermon so eingeschüchtert und trübselig in der Gegend stand. Aber sie riss sich zusammen.  
„Hast du etwas gegen Tsukaimon, Babamon?"  
„Wieso kümmert dich das?"  
„Du gibst ihm immer so viele und so schwere Aufgaben."  
„Er muss viel lernen. Er hat viel in seinem Kopf, weiß aber nichts damit anzufangen."  
Trotz Babamons lauter Stimme, begann das Zerimon friedlich einzudösen. Tinkermon hörte hinter sich, wie Jijimon weiter an seinen Karten arbeitete, an denen der schon seit Monaten saß und wie Tsukaimon verstand auch Tinkermon den Sinn nicht. Tief in der Arbeit versunken und nicht an dem Gespräch interessiert bepinselte er weiter eine Karte mit einem Andromon.  
„Aber warum machst du so wenig Einzelunterricht mit ihm? Du lernst so oft mit mir alleine, aber mit Tsukaimon nie."  
„Er muss sich noch beweisen. In dich habe ich mittlerweile Vertrauen, dass du auch verstehst, was ich dir eigentlich sagen will. Kapierst du das?"  
Tinkermon nickte, wenn sie eigentlich auch nur die Hälfte verstand.  
„Tsukaimon mangelt es an sozialer Kompetenz. Aber mit dir scheint er klar zu kommen. Du kennst den Mutter -Gans-Reim, für jedes Übel unter der Sonne gibt es ein Mittel der Wonne. Also soll er weiter mit dir lernen."  
„Findest du? Also das wir gut klarkommen?", harkte Tinkermon nach. Nach der genauen Erläuterung des Reimes fragte sie nicht. Babamon hatte einige komische Ansichten. Vor allem – Tsukaimon? Ein Übel?  
Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie nicht hörte wie Jijimon seine Arbeit pausierte. Babamon hingegen merkte es und funkelte ihren Gatten böse an, um ihn zu signalisieren, wie unhöflich Lauschen sei.  
„Offensichtlich. Ihr schlaft im selben Korb. Schick sich so etwas für ein junges Digimon? Hab ich dir keinen Anstand beigebracht?", schimpfte Babamon und wirbelte mit ihrer freien Hand umher, da sie wohl vergessen hatte, dass sie ihren Besen nicht da hatte. Das Zerimon schlief weiter. Was immer Babamon in ihre Medizin tat, es war stark genug um ein DarkTyrannomon ins Koma zu legen.  
„Ihr tuschelt nachts und liegt Kopf an Kopf beieinander. Was sollen die anderen Digimon von euch denken, wenn ihr euch so benimmt?"  
„D-D-Das ist nur, damit wir uns besser unterhalten können. Tsukaimon erzählt mir viel über Dinge, die ihm so einfallen."  
„Wie über Abgründe?"  
Es überraschte Tinkermon nicht, dass Babamon das Thema ansprach. Eher dass sie dies noch zu wissen schien. Tsukaimon hatte sowohl vor Babamon, als auch auch vor ihr diesen Abgrund erwähnt, war sich aber über die Bedeutung nicht klar. Nur dass er da war. Das da unten am Boden etwas war. Und Tinkermon konnte diesen Abgrund auch sehen, nämlich immer wenn sie Tsukaimon in die Augen sah, gleich einer Vorahnung, was geschehen würde, würde sie sich zu lange mit ihm abgeben. Aber statt Angst zu empfinden interessierte sich Tinkermon nur noch mehr für ihn.  
Tsukaimon war ein interessantes Digimon. Anders wie andere Rookies oder seiner Art. Dieses _Anders_ war schwer zu umschreiben, aber Tsukaimon war einfach so. Und er fand das in Ordnung. Es machte ihm nichts aus, gleich ob die anderen Digimon, die ebenfalls von Jijimon und Babamon großgezogen wurden ihn deswegen aufzogen oder Abstand hielten. Er war er und machte sich um die Meinung anderer keine Gedanken. Das fand Tinkermon bemerkenswert. Ein wenig bewundern tat sie ihn schon. Aus selbigen Grund hatte Tinkermon Tsukaimon, auch wenn er alles andere als freundlich war eigentlich sehr gerne. Zu gern, wie Babamon bemerkte.  
„Getrautes Weib, ich unterbreche deine Unterhaltung ungern, aber das solltest du dir einmal anschauen", rief Jijimon. Er hatte seine Arbeit liegen lassen, stattdessen starrte er aus den Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Babamon legte das schlafende Zerimon in einen Weidenkorb und stellte sich zu ihm, quetschte ihren Kopf ebenso durch das schmale Fenster um in die Nacht zu schauen. Tinkermon traute sich nicht sich dazuzustellen, solange sie nicht aufgefordert wurde. Sonst würde vielleicht nur wieder der Eindruck entstehen, dass sie zu neugierig sei (was auch so war). Ihre Neugierde zu Tsukaimon hatte ihr schon genug Ärger für diesen Abend eingehandelt.  
„Und? Was soll ich da draußen sehen? Siehst du wieder Gespenster, verehrter Gatte?"  
„Gewiss nicht, Gespenster sind bekanntlich weiß. Aber schau dir die Schwärze im Nebel an. Wenn man zu lange hinein starrt könnte man meinen die Schatten seien lebendig. Guck, einige Schatten sehen aus wie Tsukaimon."  
„Du schläfst mal wieder mit offenen Augen! Ich wusste, die Seerosen die du hier anbaust sind nicht geheuer. Dazu wachsen sie wie Unkraut!", schimpfte Babamon, weiter aus dem Fenster starrend. Lange sagten sie nichts mehr, jedoch konnte man Babamon allein an der Haltung ansehen, dass sie doch nachdachte und grübelte, hingegen man bei Jijimon doch den Eindruck erwecken könne, er sei eingenickt. Schließlich aber, als seine Gattin aufschrie, war er doch wach und erschrak so sehr, dass ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Haare, von denen Jijimon nicht wenig hatte zu Berge standen.  
„Das ist Tsukaimon! Dieses ungezogene Digimon, wo will er um diese Zeit hin?"  
„Ich geh ihm nach!", rief Tinkermon und flog an Jijimon und Babamon vorbei, ohne nachzudenken. Bestimmt bekäme sie wieder Ärger. Babamon hatte ihr etwas hinterher gebrüllt, während sie durch die Schwärze und Babamons dichte Nebelwand flog. Vermutlich etwas wie, was sie sich wieder da einmischte und dass sie gefälligst dableiben sollte, obwohl sie auch hätte schwören können, dass es nach „Hol ihn bitte wieder zurück!" klang.

𝅗𝅥

Als die Nebelwolken dicht über die Bergkette hinweg zogen, so dicht, dass man nicht einmal den Standpunkt des Mondes hätte erahnen können und alle schliefen, schlich sich Tsukaimon durch das Fenster nach draußen. Während er den Berg hinunter flog, dachte er darüber nach welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte. Schnell hatte er sich entschieden in die anliegenden Wälder zu fliegen und den Fluss entlang nach Osten zu laufen. Es wäre zumindest etwas, woran er sich orientieren konnte, um in dieser Düsternis aus dem Wald zu finden. Wenn die Berge, die alle zu Grey Mountain gehörten schon groß waren, war der Ewige Wald – der Name entsprang Jijimons mehr oder minder kreativen Ader – um die Berge herum gigantisch.  
In den Wäldern selbst war es noch dunkler und schwärzer wie man von der Bergspitze aus vermuten würde, aber es würde nur von Vorteil sein. Unheimlich war es hier dennoch. Die Pflanzen wuchsen quer in alle Richtungen, verknoteten sich ineinander und in Spiralen, eine Ansammlung surrealer Naturkunst. In der Dunkelheit sah es aus, als wären es Arme. Lange Arme. Sehr lange Arme und große Krallen, die nach ihm griffen.  
Es war nur eine Fantasie, die mit ihm durchgegangen war, aber es machte ihn nervös. Tsukaimon schluckte schwer. Er landete im trockenen Gras, blieb kurz stehen und sah sich selbst in der Wasseroberfläche des Flusses, der seinen Ursprung irgendwo auf dem Berg hatte.  
„Wo willst du hin?"  
Tinkermons Spiegelbild erschien über seinem. Zwar hatte er sich erschrocken, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe zu Tinkermon zu schauen, sondern fixierte weiter seine Reflektion.  
„Wie hast du mich bemerkt?"  
„Ich nicht. Jijimon hat dich bemerkt."  
„Und warum bist du hier?"  
„Weil ich nicht verstehe, warum du gehst."  
Nun flog Tinkermon vor ihm, wütend, mit beiden Fäusten auf den Hüften. Versuchte sie ihn einzuschüchtern? Wenn, war es ein bemitleidenswerter Versuch.  
„Weil ich hier nicht weiter komme. Ich verschwende Zeit."  
„Das ist der Grund? Vor allem, für was Zeit? Was hast du davon, nicht zu warten?"  
„Das kapierst du doch ohnehin nicht. Ich muss auf jeden Fall etwas machen. Ich kann hier nicht rumsitzen."  
Tsukaimon setzte sich in Bewegung und versuchte, weiter am Fluss entlang wegzurennen. Tinkermon stellte sich ihm jedoch in den Weg und behielt ihre Pose.  
„Geh aus dem Weg! Ich bleibe nicht länger!"  
„Warum nicht?", fragte Tinkermon ungewohnt trotzig.  
„Weil -", Tsukaimon schaute weg, schüttelte anschließend den Kopf, „ - ich immer noch nicht weiß, woher ich komme. Aber ich muss es wissen. Ich sehe dieses Digimon im Wasser, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre das nicht ich. Da stimmt etwas nicht und ich muss wissen was es ist."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Boden, zu den kleinen kümmerlichen schwarzen Pfoten mit vier, ebenso schwarzen Fingern, die sich in die Erde krallten. Tinkermon flog näher heran.  
„Dummkopf. Du bleibst du, das reicht doch. Wichtig ist, was du jetzt machst."  
„Das sagt die Richtige", zischte Tsukaimon Tinkermon an, daraufhin vergrößerte sie den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Kalter Wind kam auf, der zwischen den Ästen und den hohlen Baumstämmen heulte wie böse Geister und den Stimmen, die Tsukaimon hörte nicht unähnlich waren.  
„Wenn ich so weitermache, werde ich niemals erfahren, was in diesem Abgrund ist!" „Der Abgrund? Was soll damit sein?", fragte Tinkermon. Ihre Haltung, von der sie geglaubt hatte, sie würde bedrohlich wirken entspannte sich, genauso wie ihre Miene, von streng zu mitleidig.  
„Siehst du es nicht, Tinkermon? Babamon hat es gesehen. Ich weiß, dass ihr das Sorgen macht, deswegen redet sie kaum allein mit mir."  
Sie kam nicht näher, nur Tinkermons Blick wurde konzentrierter. Sie stierte Tsukaimon direkt und nachdenklich in die Augen. So oft Tsukaimon davon erzählte, Tinkermon hatte den Zusammenhang mit dem, was ihn bedrückte nie verstanden. Sie dachte immer, der Abgrund sei wie ein Albtraum, so wie Tsukaimon davon berichtete. Oder eine verdrängte Erinnerung und wenn es eine war, hatte es sicher einen guten Grund, dass sie verdrängt wurde.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Wenn ich dir in die Augen gucke, denke ich, was zu sehen. Ich weiß nur nicht was. Aber ein Abgrund sicher nicht. Abgründe sind leer, aber deine Augen sind es nicht."  
Tsukaimons böser Blick zeigte, dass es nicht das war, was er hören wollte. Aber es machte Tinkermon ebenso klar, dass man ihn nicht umstimmen konnte. Selbst wenn, hätte sie ohnehin nicht dem Mumm und das Selbstbewusstsein gehabt, um es durchzuziehen. Außer beschämt wegzuschauen tat sie nichts und ließ ihn vorbei.  
Kurz fragte Tsukaimon sich, wie sie sein Verschwinden wohl Jijimon und Babamon erklären wollte.  
„Sehe ich dich vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder? Kommst du uns besuchen, wenn du Antworten hast?"  
Tsukaimon rannte fort, ohne zurückzublicken oder ihr zu antworten.

𝅗𝅥

Er war bereits Monate unterwegs gewesen, ohne einen erkennbaren Fortschritt. An seiner Ausgangssituation hatte sich nichts geändert. Nicht nur, dass er nicht wusste was geschehen war, bevor er nach Grey Mountain kam, sondern er fühlte sich regelrecht fremd in der Digiwelt. Man hatte ihm beigebracht, dass Digimon, die eine Amnesie hatten sich nach einer gewissen Zeit wieder von selbst an alles erinnern würden, sobald ihre Daten wieder stabil waren oder wenn sie etwas sahen, dass ihnen bekannt vorkam. Sie würden dann Flashbacks bekommen und sich erinnern. Eines der Pagumon, dass von Jijimon und Babamon aufgezogen wurde und ebenfalls anfangs nicht wusste, woher es kam erzählte es wäre, als würde ein Blitz im Kopf einschlagen. Solche Blitze schossen öfter in Tsukaimons Kopf, aber erinnern tat er sich nicht.  
Er lief und flog durch Wälder, entlang von Data Valley, einer Steppe entlang des oberen mittleren Breitengrades, der sich von der West bis zur Ostküste Servers erstreckte, kaum mit etwas zu Essen und noch weniger Schlaf. Stürme, Schauer und extreme Temperaturschwankungen erschwerten seine Reise durch bewohnte Orte auf Server, ebenso durch so verlassene Orte, die komplett unentdeckt schienen.  
In den wenigen Städten hielt sich Tsukaimon nie lange auf. Der Trubel war unangenehm. Die Digimon, die ihn anstarrten ebenso, und wären solche Digimon nicht zumindest für etwas Tratsch gut, würde Tsukaimon gar keine bewohnten Gegenden mehr aufsuchen.  
Die Meister der Dunkelheit waren dort stets ein aktuelles Thema.  
Tsukaimon hatte nicht so viel Ahnung von Politik. Jedoch hatte er schon interessante Gespräche mit Jijimon hinter sich gehabt, wie beispielsweise die Schattenseiten einer Demokratie, oder wie eine Monarchie zum Nachteil für die Obrigkeiten werden konnte, führte man sie nicht gerecht. Das vermisste Tsukaimon manchmal, jemanden zum reden, aber die meisten Digimon waren weniger intellektuell betucht. Einen Gesprächspartner in den Dörfern und Städten zu finden war schwer.  
Er hatte Jijimon und auch Babamon immer für etwas schrullig gehalten, aber in diesen Situationen vermisste er sie doch. Das und die zusätzliche Wärmequelle an seinem Schlafplatz.  
Waren die Dörfer ruhig, dafür aber irgendwo doch zivilisiert, waren die Wälder das krasse Gegenteil. Neben den Naturgewalten, die sich gegen Tsukaimon verschworen zu haben schienen, waren da auch noch Digimon, die es auf ihn abgesehen hatten. Große und wilde Digimon, mit denen er sich anlegte, sei es um seine Stärke zu demonstrieren, sei es um zu überleben. Woodmon und Mushroomon versuchten ihn aus ihrem Territorium zu vertreiben. Kiwimon und Tapirmon, denen er Essen gestohlen hatten jagten ihn, doch wurde nur mit ihnen fertig, wenn es nicht gerade mehr wie ein halbes duzend waren. Je größer die Gruppe, um so schwerer hatte er es sie zu besiegen oder, im Notfall zu fliehen. Manchmal gewann er sogar.  
Und dann gab es noch die Stimmen, die dann kam, wenn Tsukaimon geschwächt und ohne einen Funken auf irgendeine Hoffnung auf dem Boden zusammenklappte, während die Leere größer wurde.  
In einigen Nächten waren die Stimmen klar. In manchen nur statisches Rauschen. Wenn die Melodie, diese Winter-Melodie nicht in seinen Ohren gewesen wäre, die er immer nur dann zu hören schien, wenn die Leere unerträglich wurde, wer weiß.  
Dieser kleine Teil einer Symphonie aus einer vermutlich schöneren Zeit war das Einzige, was Tsukaimon hatte. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt. Er brauchte etwas, was die Leere füllte und der Abgrund, den Babamon in seinen Augen sah nicht tiefer wurde und hoffte, dass sich irgendwann etwas ergeben würde, dass ihn auf den Pfad führte, wohin er gehen musste, wenn er auch kein Ziel hatte. Wobei, hieß es nicht in Alice im Wunderland schon, dass, wenn es kein Ziel gab, auch der Weg gleich war?  
Tsukaimon mochte diese Geschichte immer weniger.  
„Ich hätte mir einen Plan machen sollen, bevor ich aufbreche", seufzte Tsukaimon erschöpft, unter einem Baum liegend. Es war mitten in der Nacht und wie die Nächte davor schief er nicht. Sein Tag-Nacht-Rhytmus war zuvor schon verdreht gewesen, aber seit er unterwegs war, kreisten seine Gedanken so laut, dass er auch tagsüber kein Auge zubekam, wenn er im Schatten von Blättern und Ästen lag. Vielleicht war es auch der Hunger. Es war kein Dorf in der Nähe. Heißt, eigentlich schon, doch die ominösen Meister der Dunkelheit hatten sie dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, auf der Suche nach Digimon, die still und heimlich gegen diese agierten. Die Wälder selbst waren kahl, da Digimon, die ihre Heimat deswegen verloren hatten alles eingeheimst hatten. Wenn das so weiter ging musste er noch Baumrinde fressen.  
Sein Magen knurrte lauter, dazu schien der Mond so penetrant in dieser Nacht, dass selbst mit geschlossenen Augen Tsukaimon von dem Licht geblendet wurde. Er drehte sich um, entgegen dem Licht, starrte gelangweilt die Grashalme an, die sich leicht bewegten, obwohl dein Wind wehte. Hinter den Grashalmen, die genau in Tsukaimons Sicht waren, war nur Schwärze. Diese gehörte aber nicht der Nacht, wie schon das Knurren nicht zu seinem leeren Magen gehört hatte.  
Langsam folgte Tsukaimon der Schwärze, sah nach oben – und blickte in die roten Augen eines Devidramon. Sein Atem stockte. Das hatte ihn gerade noch gefehlt.  
Devidramon waren mitunter die gefürchtesten Digimon in der Gegend. Nicht weil sie besonders stark, vielmehr weil sie besonders wild und ungehalten waren. Zudem neigten sie dazu in Rudeln unterwegs zu sein, was, wie Tsukaimon schnell feststellte, hier ebenso der Fall war. Hinter dem, das auf ihn herabblickte standen noch drei weitere, aber deutlich kleiner und vor allem abgemagerter. Auch sie litten an der knappen Nahrung und da machte es ihnen wohl auch nichts aus, dass an Tsukaimon selbst kaum etwas dran war.  
Tsukaimon sah sich um, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Die Bäume standen zu weit voneinander, Hecken und Gras genauso wenig dicht wie hoch. Alles im allem schlechte Bedienungen, um ihnen auszuweichen oder durch ein paar geschickte Manöver im Zusammenspiel mit seinem Umfeld einen Vorteil zu erhaschen.  
„Großartig..."  
Alle vier Devidramon sprangen auf ihn los. Noch im Sprung knallten sie aneinander, so konnte Tsukaimon noch ausweichen. Sie waren zu hungrig, als dass für einen Strategie inne hielten. Das Größte von ihnen – offensichtlich ihr Anführer – stand gleich wieder auf. Es lief Tsukaimon nach und holte mit seinen roten Krallen aus.  
„ _Böser Schrei!_ "  
Die Schallwellen, die von Tsukaimon ausgingen reichten zwar nicht, dass das Trommelfell des Devidramons platzte, aber es genügte, dass es seinen nächsten Angriff abbrach und sich schüttelte. Bis es wieder zuschlug, war Tsukaimon wieder ausgewichen, in einen Baum, dazwischen, wieder auf den Boden. Er war flink und windig genug, dass dieses Devidramon nur die Umgebung und die Hindernisse erwichte, statt ihn.  
Sie gingen alle daneben. Ein großer Baum, der von Devidramon erfasst wurde fiel zwischen ihn und seiner Beute. Für Tsukaimon die Gelegenheit zu flüchten. Doch dieses Devidramon war schnell und stand bereits vor ihm, ehe er sich in die Lüfte erheben konnte. Die glühenden Augen starrten ihn an.  
Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Tsukaimon fühlte sich, als sei er aus Stein, seine Beine am Boden festgewachsen. Sein Bewusstsein, das Einzige über dass Tsukaimon noch Kontrolle hatte schrie seine physische Gestalt an, dass er sich in Bewegung setzen sollte. Es war nur die Attacke des Devidramon. Er musste sich bewegen. Sonst -  
( _01000001 01101110 01100111 01110011 01110100 00111111_ )  
Was?  
Tsukaimon glaubte, einen Stromschlag gespürt zu haben. Sein Körper rührte sich immer noch nicht. Devidramon war schon nah. So nah, dass Tsukaimon seine Zähne zählen konnte.  
( _H01000001st 01100100u A01101110gs 01110100? Su0110001101101000t d01110101 01100101twas? Su01100011ht du 01000001 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101?_ )  
Ja, tat er. Er suchte etwas. Was er aber nicht tat, war Angst zu empfinden. Nein, er hatte keine Angst. Hatte er nicht. Durfte er nicht, selbst wenn ihn vom Tod nicht mehr viel trennte. Er hatte keine Angst.  
Aber er wollte, dass dieses Digimon Angst vor ihm hatte.  
( _Dann lass dich 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101110_ )  
„ _Tsukaimon digitiert zu -_!"  
Die drei, mageren Devidramon, die ihrem Rudelführer den Vortritt gelassen hatten – schließlich hatte er den Anspruch auf das erste und das beste Stück – standen immer noch genau an der Stelle, auf der sie gelandet waren, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig die Köpfe angeschlagen hatten. Sie hörten Kampfgeräusche, Knurren, das Geräusch, wenn Haut riss. Devidramon hatten große Stärke, aber mitunter den primitivsten Verstand, den man haben konnte und dachten sich bei dieser Geräuschkulisse nichts. Sie gingen davon aus, dass ihr Anführer das mit der Beute tat, was er immer tat. Dann sprang dieser aus dem Busch. Panisch. Schwer verletzt. Es fehlte Fleisch an den Schultern, Daten lösten sich von der Wunde und verteilten sich in der Luft. Dann bereitete dieses Devidramon seine Flügel aus und flog, ebenso von Angst gepackt davon, so schnell es konnte.  
Die zurückgeblieben Devidramon hoben ihre Schnauzen. Die Luft roch schwer. Es roch nach Blut. Wieder raschelten die Blätter und ein weiteres Digimon trat langsam heraus. Aus ihrer anfänglichen, mageren Beute war ein großes, schwarzes und hundeähnliches Digimon geworden, mit einem Blick, schärfer wie seine Zähne.  
Mit weit erhobenen Haupt schaute Dobermon auf die drei Digimon. Er war kleiner wie sie und doch sah er auf einer gewissen Metaebene auf sie herab.  
„Ihr habt die Wahl. Entkommen werde ich euch nicht lassen, also bleiben euch nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ihr kämpft und werdet ein schlimmeres Schicksal erleiden, als euer Rudelführer oder ihr unterwerft euch."  
Sie dachten nicht lange nach. Alle drei gingen vor Dobermon in die Knie.

𝅗𝅥

Zur Zeit, als die Meister der Dunkelheit immer mehr zum primären Thema der Öffentlichkeit wurden errichteten viele der wenigen Städte und Dörfer, die es noch auf Server gab ihre Schutzmauern und mit ihrer Höhe und Dicke stieg auch die Skepsis unter allen Digimon. Bündnisse und Handelspartnerschaften wurden aufgelöst als Folge der Paranoia, unter irgendeinem Geschäftspartner oder Freund könnte sich ein Widerstandskämpfer und Sympathisant der vier Souveränen befinden, was die vermutliche Folge hätte, dass man selbst in die Schusslinie geriet.  
Die vier Souveränen waren das zweithäufigste Gesprächsthema gewesen. Nicht zuletzt, da sie in der ganzen Digiwelt die Einzigen zu sein schienen, die es im Kampf mit den Meister der Dunkelheit aufnehmen konnten. Ihr Erscheinen hatte die ein oder andere Katastrophe verhindern können, ansonsten wäre die Digiwelt schon längst ein Ascheberg. Die Gefühle waren jedoch gemischt, man schimpfte über ihre leere Versprechungen von Frieden und Harmonie, dabei schafften sie es nicht einmal einen der Meister der Dunkelheit auch nur irgendwie zu stürzen. Dazu dieses eine Gerücht, dass die vier Souveränen Digimon seien die mit Kreaturen aus einer anderen Welt sympathisierten. Mit Menschen.  
Ein drittes Gesprächsthema, dass in einigen Winkeln Servers seine Runde machte, zumindest entlang der Straßen von Data Valley, stand vor einem der vielen, verbarrikadierten Dörfer. Ein Ninjamon hatte sich diesen angenommen und zusammen mit zwei Gazimon standen sie vor einem überaus finster blickenden Dobermon.  
„Nicht nur, dass du das erste Dobermon bist, dass ich ohne Rudel sehe, du kommst sogar ganz dreist hierher und fragst, ob du etwas von unserem Proviant haben kannst?", fasste Ninjamon zusammen. Er runzelte die Stirn, wie auch die Gizamon, während Dobermon selbst sich wenig rührte. Er stand einfach da und das allein missfiel den drei Digimon, weil allein seine Haltung Arroganz signalisierte. Ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein besaß er zumindest.  
„Ich möchte nicht einfach etwas von euren Vorräten, schließlich bin ich kein Bettler. Ich bevorzuge es zu verhandeln."  
„Handeln willst du? Mit was?", fragte eines der Gizamon, und hob vorsichtig eine seiner Klauen hoch. Mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte Ninjamon, dass es das sein lassen sollte. Dobermon war keinem von ihnen geheuer, da er sich nicht wie ein typisches Dobermon benahm. Allein wie er sprach. Allein wie er dastand. Allein die Tatsache, dass dieses Dobermon regelrecht nach Virus-Typ stank. Das war noch beunruhigender, da die letzten Dobermon, die noch zum Typus Virus angehörten längst ausgestorben und mit der Zeit zum Serum-Typ mutiert waren.  
Ein Sack, der neben Dobermon gelegen hatte schob er mit seiner riesigen Pfote zu den drei Digimon. Das andere Gizamon griff danach und starrte ins Innere. Er war randvoll mit Kräutern und Wurzeln.  
„Heilpflanzen?", fragte Ninjamon vorsichtig.  
„Richtig. Heilpflanzen, die nicht hier in unmittelbarer Nähe wachsen. Eurem Gartenzaun zu urteilen, habt ihr öfter Besuch von ungehaltenen Gästen."  
Dobermon sah zu den brüchigen Stellen im Holz, dass das gesamte Dorf umrahmte, eine Heimat für kämpferische, sich selbst als ehrenhaft bezeichnende Digimon, dass von seiner eigentlichen Bauweise der klassischen, japanischen frühen Edo-Zeit hätte entspringen können.  
„Medizin gegen Essen. Ein fairer Handel, wie ich finde."  
„Das Angebot ist an sich wirklich nicht schlecht. Aber sicherlich nicht gut genug, das es drei große Essensrationen wert wäre", sagte das Gazimon, dass Dobermon zuvor noch gedroht hatte. Dobermon verengte die Augen etwas.  
„Ich erwähne es erneut. Es sind Heilpflanzen, die ihr so schnell nicht finden werdet. Ich bin seit mehreren Monaten auf der Straße von Data Valley unterwegs und die Vorräte sind knapp. Wenn ihr beim nächsten Kampf schwer verletzt werdet, hilft euch euer Essen nicht."  
„Wir benötigen es nicht nur für uns", antwortete Ninjamon und sah Dobermon in die Augen. Sie waren blutrot und doch waren sie wie Eis.  
„Unser Proviant ist unsere Bezahlung für Meister Etemon. Essen für seine Truppen bedeutet für uns eine weitere Schonfrist."  
„Deine Worte zeugen von wenig Rückgrat und das für ein kämpferisches Digimon. Ein Jammer."  
„Ich nenne es Schadensbegrenzung", schnauzte Ninjamon Dobermon an. Er verengte daraufhin weiter die Augen und zitternd wichen sowohl Ninjamon, als auch die beiden Gazimon von ihm.  
Ein großer Schatten flog über sie hinweg. Die drei blickten auf und sahen ein Digimon über ihnen kreisen. Dann flogen zwei der gleichen Sorte an der Sonne vorbei. Der Form zu urteilen waren es Devidramon.  
„Da oben seht ihr den Grund, wieso ich so viel Essen brauche", sagte Dobermon nach langer Pause. „Euch wird klar sein, dass sie einiges an Essen brauchen, um ihren Jagdtrieb zu dämmen."  
„D-D-Die gehören zu dir?", fragten die beiden Gazimon perplex.  
„Ich bin ihr Rudelführer und als dieser trage ich die Pflicht für ihre Versorgung. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als hungrige Devidramon. Sie mutieren zu Berserkern. Ich kann mich zwar gegen sie zur Wehr setzen, allerdings sind sie unberechenbar. Wer weiß, auf wen oder was sie in ihrem Hunger losgehen."  
Die drei Digimon schluckten heftig, während sie weiter die Devidramon beobachteten und dann wieder zu Dobermon. Meister Etemon, der offiziell zur Partei der Meister der Dunkelheit gehörte und einen überaus hohen Rang genoss war schon kein angenehmer Geselle. Aber dieses Dobermon war bei weiten furchteinflößender und das war schließlich dies, auf was Dobermon hinaus wollte. Auf Furcht.  
„Verdammt, wäre Musyamon nicht gegangen, wäre das nicht passiert. Dann gibt ihm halt, was er möchte", schnaufte Ninjamon verärgert, ehe er sich wieder mit Dobermon unterhielt. „Die Medizin kriegen wir aber?"  
„Das war der Handel."  
„Und du lässt dich dann nicht mehr so schnell hier blicken?"  
„Gewiss nicht."  
Keine zehn Minuten dauerte es, bis die beiden Gazimon drei gutgefüllte Beutel geholt und auf Dobermons Rücken gepackt hatten. Sie halfen ihm noch, sie festzubinden, dann rannte er davon. Die Devidramon folgten ihm, die kurze Strecke über die Steppe, zurück zu ihrem Lager am Waldrand.  
Während die Devidramon direkt zurückflogen, kam Dobermon erst viel später an. Jedoch hatten sie brav auf ihren Anführer gewartet, während sie sich im Geäst bedeckt hielten. Geduld war nichts, was sich für ein Devidramon gehörte, aber sie wussten was geschah, würden sie anfangen zu streiten. Sie respektierten ihren Anführer, auch wenn dieser bei weitem kleiner war als sie, vielleicht sogar schwächer. Physisch gesehen hätten sie es zu dritt gegen Dobermon aufnehmen können, wagten es jedoch nicht. Dafür fürchteten sie ihn zu sehr und aus Dobermons Sicht war das genau richtig so.  
Er blieb vor den drei Devidramon stehen. Den Proviant hatte er nicht dabei.  
„Euer Essen habe ich versteckt. Ihr könnt losfliegen und es suchen. Es gibt für jeden nur eine Ration, aber sie reicht zum satt werden. Wehe dem, wenn einer von euch versucht beim anderen zu klauen."  
Alle Devidramon knurrten leise. Es klang einschüchternd, allerdings signalisierten sie nur, dass sie sehr gut verstanden hatten.  
„Ihr greift auch kein anderes Digimon an oder sucht anderweitig nach Essen. Es ist ohnehin alles viel zu knapp. Sollte ein anderes Digimon natürlich sich an eurem Essen vergreifen, dürft ihr mit dem machen, was ihr wollt. Findet euer Abendessen und bringt es hierher, vorher wird nichts angerührt! Und jetzt geht!"  
Sie flogen alle drei gleichzeitig los und in verschiedene Richtung, während Dobermon sich im matten Schatten eines Baumes nieder ließ. Selbst als Champion vertrug er die Hitze immer noch nicht. Die kühle Nacht war ihm lieber. Doch nur bei Tag fanden sich Digimon, die bereit zum Handel waren, konnte im Tageslicht besser die richtigen Heilpflanzen finden – niemals hätte Dobermon gedacht, dass Babamons Crash-Kurs in Kräuterkunde ihm jemals nützlich sein würde – und die ausgehandelte Ware verstecken.  
Wenn die Devidramon schon nicht jagen durften, musste er eben ihr Essen in Gräben, Schluchten, zwischen dicken Ranken und Bäumen verstecken, ansonsten langweilten sie sich. Wer sich langweilte neigte eher dazu Dummes zu tun. Das hatte er auf Grey Mountain schließlich auch gelernt, deswegen hatte Babamon immer dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Schützlinge neben ihren Spielereien auch nützliche Beschäftigungen hatten. Ansonsten trieben sie Unfug. Im Falle der Devidramon würde ihr ungestillter Jagdtrieb eventuell noch dazuführen, dass sie ihn oder sie sich gegenseitig angreifen.  
Nach gut einer Stunde kam das erste Devidramon mit seiner Beute zurück und legte sie vor Dobermon ab.  
Die anderen beiden kamen nach weiteren fünf Minuten. Mit gesenkten Köpfen saßen sie in einer Reihe vor ihrem Anführer, während dieser aus die Fresspakete sah. Alle waren ungeöffnet. Natürlich waren sie es, schließlich hatte er es ihnen auch so gesagt und mit jeden Tag horchten sie mehr und besser.  
Sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Furcht war der Schlüssel gewesen ihre niederen Triebe zu brechen. Es war so schrecklich simpel. Selbst dass hatte Babamon schon gewusst, deswegen ließ sie auch so gerne ihre herrische Art raus. Nur war es in ihrem Fall mehr albern, als ernst zu nehmen. Sie gab sich mit Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon ab. Was er hier machte und mit wem er sich abgab war ein weit höheres Kaliber.  
„Sehr gut. Nun könnt ihr essen."  
Sie stürzten sich auf ihre Beute, kaum das Dobermon die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Er selbst ging von ihnen weg und legte sich wieder in den Schatten, den die untergehende Sonne in die Länge gezogen hatte. Normalerweise legte Dobermon sich nicht einfach auf den Boden, mit dem Kopf auf den Pfoten. Er schlief nicht einmal wirklich, dafür traute er den Devidramon doch zu wenig. Wenn er schlief, wusste er nicht was sie trieben. Vielleicht kämen sie noch auf dumme Gedanken. Es zählte zwar das Gesetz des Stärkeren, doch wer stark war zog auch Feinde an und weckte den Ehrgeiz anderer, stärker wie er zu werden. Doch wenn alle Angst vor ihn hatten, würden sie sich nicht einmal trauen auch nur an so etwas zu denken.  
Das galt bei den Devidramon, wie auch bei allen anderen. Furcht war der Schlüssel. Nur sie wecken, das war die große Frage. Sicher, furchteinflößend war sein Anblick zu einem bestimmten Grad. Dobermon galten, auch die mutierte Form, als wild, blutrünstig und ungehalten, verfielen sie einmal in einen Rauch. Fast wie die Devidramon.  
Aber sich mit ihnen auf eine Stufe stellen wollte Dobermon nicht. Er weigerte sich zu bellen oder zu knurren. Er wollte nicht einmal seinen guten Geruchssinn benutzen, um sich zu orientieren. Das hieße den Kopf zu senken und nichts könnte ihn dazu bringen, das zu machen.  
Statt also wie ein Tier herumzuirren und sich immer wieder auf Kämpfe einzulassen, arbeitete Dobermon an seiner Erscheinungen. An der Art wie er redete, seine Art wie er lief. Der Rücken musste gerade sein, die Beine komplett durchgestreckt, der Kopf stets erhoben. Alles musste stimmen, damit andere Digimon bereits bei seinem Anblick schlotterten und das gelang ihm auch. Er war furchteinflößend, aber wortgewandt. Elegant. Distanziert. Kaltherzig.  
Die schweren Schritte der Devidramon weckten Dobermons Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, blieb aber auf dem Bauch liegen. Hätten sie einen Angriff gewagt, wäre ihr Gang schneller gewesen.  
Fast unbeholfen standen sie vor Dobermon, ein Teil ihres Abendessens vor ihnen. Eines der Devidramon schob den Haufen an Nahrungsmitteln – überwiegend Fleisch - näher zu Dobermon. Keine Ahnung ob es Dankbarkeit oder ein Versuch war sich einzuschmeicheln, Dobermon blies nur verstimmt Luft aus seiner Nase.  
„Idioten. Das ist euer Essen. Was habe ich davon, wenn ihr nicht richtig satt werdet? Also isst, bevor es euch jemand wegnimmt. Ich habe schon gegessen."  
Wenn es auch nicht viel war. Dobermon hatte für sich selbst relativ wenig von dem Proviant genommen, ehe er den Rest entweder vergraben oder in einem Spalt im Boden geworfen hatte, um dieses Trio etwas Beschäftigung und Arbeit zu geben. Er widerstand dem Wunsch, nochmal was vom Fleisch zu essen. Seit er Dobermon war, hatte sich der Hunger danach vergrößert. Nach zarten Fleisch. Nach rohen Fleisch. Nach blutigem. Er war eben doch ein Dobermon und gegen die Daten, die sein Wesen formten konnte er sich nur bedingt wehren.  
Aber er fasste sich, nicht zuletzt weil er nicht mit seiner Gefolgschaft zusammen speisen wollte, als bestünde irgendeine soziale Bindung und sah ihnen noch kurz beim Essen zu, ehe er seinen Blick über die Steppe vor ihm schweifen ließ. Die Sonne war weg, der Himmel violett, die hohen Gräser schwarz. Schwarz wie der Abgrund in Dobermons Träumen. Dort, wo das Heulen von Schneegestöber herkam. Und die Stimmen, die deutlicher und klarer wurden. Die nach ihm suchten und er finden wollte. Aber wo?  
„Ihr wollt euch erkenntlich zeigen?"  
Die Devidramon unterbrachen ihre Mahlzeit, beobachteten ihren Rudelführer aufmerksam.  
„Ich wüsste etwas. Ich suche Schnee. Zeigt mir, wo Schnee ist."

𝅗𝅥

Vier Schneegebiete und Eiswüsten waren den Devidramon bekannt und gehorsam, wie Dobermon sie erzogen hatte brachten sie ihn auch direkt dorthin. Die Menge an Eis und Schnee unterschied sich, während sie immer weiter von ihrer eigentlichen Route und von Data Valley Richtung Norden abkamen. Eine war nicht mehr wie ein Gletscher, eine andere – die vierte, die Dobermon aufsuchte eine kalte Landschaft, in die der Wind ebenso grausam war, wie die Kälte. Dafür hatten sie alle eine Gemeinsamkeit:  
Sie waren nicht das, was Dobermon suchte.  
Dobermon ließ die Devidramon immer zurück, sobald er in der Ferne eine größere Menge an Weißem sah. Er wollte alleine sein, wenn er dachte, dass er das, was er suchte gefunden hatte. Dieses Gebiet war schon am Rande des Meeres. Dobermon sah Eisbrocken im Salzwasser von Net Ocean davon treiben, so weit wie es ging zumindest. Der Schneesturm war stark und selbst ihm war bitterkalt.  
Dobermon sah vom Meer fort weiter über die kahle, farbloses Landschaft, durch die Schneeflocken hindurch, die ihm ins Gesicht peitschten. Irgendwo in der Ferne sah er Berge, aber Dobermon war klar, dass dort hinzulaufen nichts brachte. Das, was er suchte, war nicht hier.  
Zu erwarten, beim ersten Versuch fündig zu werden wäre euphemistisch, doch er musste gestehen, dass mit der Zeit die Motivation doch erheblich gesunken war. Zumal Dobermon immer noch nicht wusste, was er denn eigentlich im Schnee suchte. Schnee und Eis war überall gleich, die gleiche Farbe, die gleiche Konsistenz, der gleiche Geruch. Aber etwas fehlte. Etwas bestimmtes. Etwas entscheidendes. Irgendetwas. Aber was war dieses _Irgendetwas_?  
( _das hängt zu einem guten Teil davon ab was zu finden möchtest! Sprach die Grinsekatze_ )  
Eigentlich war Dobermon es gleich. Hauptsache irgendetwas.  
( _dann ist es gleich, was du findest_ )  
Enttäuscht war Dobermon nicht, schließlich hatte er mit so einem Ergebnis gerechnet. Doch seine Brust fühlte sich schwer an. Und dass er sich an Alice im Wunderland erinnert hatte half seiner sinkenden Entschlossenheit kein bisschen. Im Gegenteil.  
„Vielleicht ist es Zeitverschwendung", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dobermon sah seinen Atem in der Luft, wie auch rechteckige Steine vor ihm. Irgendwie erinnerten sie ihn an die alte Zeichnung der Klaviertasten, die er einst Jijimon gezeigt hatte.  
Vorsichtig tippte Dobermon auf einen der Steine, dann auf den nächsten, die Kälte und den Sturm ignorierend. Er begann Klaviertöne zu hören, statt den Sturm.  
Dobermon wusste, er konnte spielen. Er wusste es einfach. Er wusste, was der Unterschied von Dur und Moll war. Wie ein C im Vergleich zu einem A klang, oder ein Ges im Vergleich zum Gis. Er wusste es und fragte nicht woher er es wusste.  
Er wollte spielen.  
„Vielleicht verschwinden dann zumindest die Stimmen."  
Dobermon tippte noch weiter auf den falschen Klaviertasten herum. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, statt leiser. Und deutlicher, so deutlich, dass Dobermon klar wurde, dass es zwei waren. Eine rief, dass er weiter suchen sollte. Die andere, dass er einfach nur tiefer in den Abgrund blicken müsse.

* * *

\- "omnia autem honeste et secundum ordinem fiant", ist aus dem alten Testament, um genau zu sein aus einem Brief der Korinther. Aus dem Lateinischen übersetzt heißt es: "Lasset alles ehrbar und ordentlich zugehen. Daraus soll sich auch der Spruch "Zucht und Ordnung" herleiten.

\- Die Digitations-Reihe von Tsukaimon zu Dobermon und schließlich zu Myotismon ist tatsächlich möglich und entspringt aus dem Kartenspiel. Ich war auch etwas überrascht. Soulmon als Champion wäre zwar meine erste Wahl für Adventure-Myotismon gewesen, Dobermon aber passt besser für die Thematik der Geschichte (alle anderen Optionen, die Seiten wie Wikimon hatten empfand ich für die Story nicht so treffend und... überaus dubios). Das allerdings bei Tamers schon ein Dobermon - auch mit einer Alice(!) war, habe ich derbe verpeilt. Das war echt nicht beabsichtigt, es hat auch nichts mit Tamers zu tun, ich habe nur vergessen, dass da was existiert.

\- Dass Dobermon von Virus zu Serum mutiert sind steht im offiziellen Referenzbuch.


	5. UNBIRTHDAY, 3rd Movement

Konzert II. UNBIRTHDAY, 3. Satz, Allegro abbandono

Dobermon hatte sich verlaufen. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt und es verstimmte ihn deutlich.  
Der Schneesturm war stärker geworden und ließ jede Himmelrichtung gleich aussehen, nicht einmal oben von unten konnte man mit großer Sicherheit unterscheiden. Zudem zog sic diese Strecke und Dobermon, dem kalte Temperaturen je kaum etwas ausgemacht hatten, musste zugeben dass er kurz glaubte, ihm würden jeden Moment die Pfoten abfrieren.  
Irgendwann, auf dem trostlosen, stürmischen Weg gen Südwesten, ragten Bäume aus dem weißen Teppich, auf die er ohne nachzudenken zulief, im Glauben dies wäre der richtige Ausweg. Doch kaum dass Dobermon die Grenze von Schnee zu Wald erreichte, wusste er schon, dass dies nicht der Winkel war, von dem er hergekommen war. Vielleicht irrte er sich auch. Auch Schnee konnte Halluzinationen verursachen, das stechende Weiß begann dann den Augen einen Streich zu spielen, wie wenn man zu lange in einen Spiegel starrte. Gut, nicht ganz dasselbe, aber nah dran.  
Er war hier falsch. Aber zurück in den Sturm zu laufen war eine mehr wie schlechte Idee. Dobermon sah durch die Bäume, zwischen denen er sich vom Wind in Sicherheit gebracht hatte und die eisige Tundra wirkte von seinem Standort aus wie eine andere Welt, wenn die Entfernung nur wenige Meter ausmachten.  
Eisig. Nicht winterlich. Winterlich war in Dobermons Empfinden etwas anderes. Winterlich war die Klaviermusik in seinem inneren Ohr. Doch sie passte nicht zu diesem Ort, genauso wenig wie zu denen davor.  
Er ging weiter durch die Bäume, nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch verschwand der Schnee und wurde durch dunkles Grün ersetzt. Die Kälte unter seinen Pranken war verschwunden. Es war milder, aber der Wald auch dichter geworden. Dobermon spitzte die Ohren, hoffte in der Ferne irgendwo das Heulen der Devidramon zu hören, die darauf warteten, dass ihr Anführer wiederkäme, aber ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen geriet Dobermon immer mehr in dunkle Flora, die kein bisschen den Anschein erweckte, dass hier überhaupt einmal ein Digimon vorbeigekommen sei.  
Auf den weiteren Fußmarsch, nun mitten in der Nacht und den Vollmond über ihm schwebend, sah Dobermon erste Schilder an den Bäumen hängen. Sie waren ins Holz genagelt, aber alt und morsch und das Geschriebene kaum lesbar. Dafür zeigten ihre Spitzen in alle möglichen Richtungen und waren damit genauso sinnbefreit wie so viele Dinge hier in der Digiwelt, die sie einfach aus den Daten der Menschenwelt kopiert hatte, wie Schiffe in der Wüste oder Bahnen, an Orten wo keine Schienen waren.  
Dobermon musste wieder an Alice in Wunderland denken.  
Unter einem überaus dicken Baum, dessen ebenso dicke Äste, dicker wie Dobermon selbst in sich verdreht waren und sich erst oben an der Krone ausbreiteten, hing das erste und wohl einzige Schild, das lesbar war. Es stand auf dem Kopf um Dobermon musste selbst seinen Kopf stark zur Seite drehen und sich etwas senken, um die krakelige Aufschrift WASTE CEMETERY lesen zu können. Wie einladend. Aber besser wie gar kein Anhaltspunkt.  
Er lief weiter, den Weg, den dieses makabere Schild ihm eingeredet hatte, dass es irgendwo hin führte, den Trampelpfaden nach und als diese im Gras untergingen, folgte Dobermon den zunehmenden modrigen Geruch des Verderbens. Selbst wenn er ein Digimon mit einem weniger ausgeprägten Geruchsinn gewesen wäre, wäre es nicht weniger merklich.  
Dobermon zwängte sich durch verwachsene Ranken und Äste, die Kreuz und quer wuchsen und sich umarmen zu wollen schienen. Dann sah er die Dachspitze eines Gebäudes. Neben ihm tauchten die ersten Steine auf, deren Form viel zu gewollt war, als dass sie natürlichen Ursprungs gewesen wären. Grabsteine.  
Nun, Friedhof, wie das Schild es bezeichnet hatte, war eine unangemessen Bezeichnung, denn hier war so gar nichts friedlich, außer vielleicht der Mond über diesem Fleckchen Digiwelt. Es sah und vor allem roch es nach Tod und Unheil, wie ein altes Schlachtfeld. Verlassene und mit Efeu überwuchernde Grabsteine ohne Namen, gruslige Statuen und leere Särge erstreckten sich über fahle Hügel. Die Fläche war allgemein sehr uneben und zwischen den einzelnen Erhebungen der Erde kroch Nebel entlang. Das Gebäude am anderen Ende dieses Ödlandes hatte sich als etwas herausgestellt, dass an eine Kirche erinnerte. Überraschenderweise war diese sehr gut erhalten, wenn es ihr auch an jeglicher heiligen Präsenz fehlte. Und wie Dobermon feststellte, war er nicht das einzige Digimon, dass sich in dieser Nacht in die Verlassenheit verirrt hatte.  
Genau vor der Kirche trug sich eine Debatte zu und obwohl die meisten Beteiligten die vermutlich hier lebenden Bakemon und Soulmon waren, konzentrierte sich Dobermon erst nur auf ihr verstimmtes Gegenüber, Puppetmon.  
Dank der Gerüchteküche wusste Dobermon, welche Digimon zu den vier großen Meister der Dunkelheit gehörten. Ein Puppetmon war gewiss unter ihnen und er war sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass es dieses Puppetmon war. Was aber hatte ein Digimon, dass trotz kindlichem Erscheinen so geächtet wurde hier mitten im Nirgendwo zu suchen?  
Dobermon gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu schleichen, er lief nur langsam auf die Gruppe Digimon zu und blieb auf einem der Hügel stehen, weit genug und im Schatten einer hohen Engelsstatue ohne Gesicht und ohne Flügel (man sah nur noch ihren Ansatz, das Meiste aber war abgebrochen), nicht sofort bemerkt zu werden, aber nah genug um mithören zu können und beobachtete von dort Puppetmon, wie er die Bakemon und Soulmon bedrohte. Nur ein Phantomon – ein überaus mutiges Phantomon, oder lebensmüde - stand zwischen ihnen und dem Meister der Dunkelheit.  
„Glaubt uns einfach, wir wissen nicht, wo sich diese Typen aufhalten."  
„Wir haben noch nie irgendwelche Weißkutten hier gesehen."  
„Und woher wisst ihr dann, das es Weißkutten sind?", bemerkte Puppetmon. Er klang, als ginge diese Debatte schon eine ganze Weile. Das Bakemon, dass sich verplappert hatte hielt sich erschrocken die Hände von den großen Mund. Phantomon seufzte verärgert.  
„Na gut, vielleicht haben wir hier so einen gesehen, auf den diese Beschreibung zutrifft."  
„Und was wollten sie von euch?"  
„Wir haben nie mit ihnen geredet. Sie kamen immer tags, wenn wir schliefen", erklärte Phantomon weiter sehr ruhig. „Sie hatten es auf das Digizoid abgesehen, dass in einigen Grabmalen und in der Kirche zu Zeiten der Apartheid hier verarbeitet wurde. Sie haben es mitgenommen und gingen wieder."  
„Das ist alles?", rief Puppetmon regelrecht empört auf.  
„Das ist alles. Solange sie uns nicht belästigen, ist es mir egal, was sie hier treiben."  
„Und wer sagt mir, dass ihr nicht in Verbindung mit ihnen steht? Euch ist klar, dass diese Weißkutten zur Widerstandsbewegung der Souveränen gehören?"  
Puppetmon hob seinen schweren Hammer, schlug den Kopf ungeduldig in seine offene Hand. Die Geist-Digimon drängelten sich dichter an Phantomon.  
„Ich traue keinen Digimon, die mich anlügen. Aber ich habe gute Laune, also las ich euch gehen. Ich beanspruche diesen Wald und alles was dazu gehört für meine Armee."  
„Einen Teufel wirst du!", brüllte Phantomon Puppetmon an, seine untoten Kameraden hielten ihn zurück, als er die Sense hob. „Das ist unsere letzte Zuflucht. Diese Geist-Digimon sind die Reste derer, die in den Typus-Kriegen fielen und hier auf Frieden hoffen."  
„Ein Grund weniger für euch zu bleiben."  
Puppetmon blickte gelangweilt drein, aber er setzte den Hammer zumindest ab.  
„Bugs haben keinen Anspruch auf gar nichts. Ihr seid nur Restdaten."  
Von den Typus-Kriegen hatte Dobermon erzählt bekommen, als Jijimon ihn die vergangene Historie der Digiwelt erläuterte. Als die Apartheid fiel, fielen auch all ihre politischen Stützpfeiler. Die kommenden Generationen nach der Apartheid sahen darin die Gelegenheit ein Reich oder ein Terrain für sich zu beanspruchen und sich zum neuen Herrscher zu krönen. Daraus entstanden die Typus-Kriege, wo Rassentrennung zwar nicht mehr so ein großes Thema war, aber als Folge dessen entstand. Die Schlachten wahrten ewig, pausierten einige Zeit um nur irgendwo anders wieder anzufangen. Auch die Meister der Dunkelheit waren aus dieser Bewegung entsprungen und waren lange an der Spitze, galten als Gewinner der Kriege. Wie auch die vier Souveränen. Sie haben die Typus-Kriege beendet. Nun waren sie und die Meister der Dunkelheit die einzigen Gruppierungen, die genug politische Macht und Wichtigkeit inne hatten um Auswirkungen aus die Digiwelt zu haben, geschweige denn auf ihre Zukunft.  
Das aber nicht alle Gefallenen wiedergeboren wurden kam keinen von ihnen in den Sinn. Diese Bakemon hatten den Friedhof augenscheinlich errichtet, da sie anders nicht wussten, wie sie sich von ihrem alten Dasein lösen konnten. Dass aus einem sterbenden Digimon stattdessen ein Bakemon oder Soulmon digitierte geschah selten (ansonsten digitierten sie aus anderen Rookies wie andere Digimon auch). Aber es passierte. Und gefallene Digimon gab es in den letzten Jahrzehnten genug. Und die Daten waren oft zu sehr beschädigt, als dass sie die Kraft hatten in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs wiederzukehren.  
Es wäre fast zum Kampf zwischen ihm und Phantomon gekommen, hätte Puppetmon nicht den stummen Zuschauer mit dem schwarzen Fell bemerkt. Im Schatten sah man ihn erst kaum, nur den Blick, dann die Konturen, die sein Fell von der Dunkelheit trennte.  
„Sieh an, einen Wachhund habt ihr also auch hier."  
„Wir kennen den nicht."  
„Ja, wir sehen dieses Digimon zum ersten Mal", beteuerten die Geist-Digimon. Puppetmon glaubte es ihnen ausnahmsweise und verlor das Interesse an ihnen. Vielmehr ging ihm dieses Dobermon auf die Nerven. Allein wie es da stand gefiel ihm nicht, ganz und gar nicht.  
„Was will so ein Köter wie du hier?", fragte er und Dobermon gefiel dafür sein Ton nicht, genauso wie es Puppetmon mehr verstimmte, dass er nicht antwortete. „Was? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Etwa nie einem Meister der Dunkelheit begegnet? Keine Angst, wenn du ein braver Hund bist, tue ich dir nichts."  
Dobermon dachte jedoch nicht dran brav zu sein, oder ihn anzuknurren. Er drehte sich nur um und war dabei wieder zu gehen, ehe Puppetmon ihm auch nur ein Stück näher gekommen war. Verärgert über so viel Hochnäsigkeit, und das auch noch von einem gewöhnlichem Champion, holte Puppetmon kurz Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz über Dobermon und landete vor ihm.  
Nun konnte auch Dobermon in das hölzerner Gesicht, dass sich unter der roten Kapuze befand blicken und als sich ihre Augen trafen, war es für ihn, als hätte ein Blitz direkt vor ihm eingeschlagen. Und der Abgrund war vor ihm erschienen. Doch diesmal war der Abgrund nicht leer. Irgendwas war darin und begann aus dem Tiefsten seiner Seele hochzukriechen, wenn Dobermon auch nicht benennen konnte was es war.  
Puppetmon schien es ähnlich zu gehen, der Zorn in seinem Kindergesicht aus Holz war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„Sag mal, kennen wir beide uns?", fragte Puppetmon und warf dabei seinen Hammer von einer Hand in die nächste, dass man hätte meinen können, er würde nicht mehr wie ein halbes Pfund wiegen, obwohl er definitiv schwerer war. „Warst du... Nein, bist du es, Tsukaimon?"  
Dobermon zuckte kurz, als er seinen Rookie Namen hörte, lief rückwärts von dem Mega-Digimon weg. Über Puppetmons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.  
„Wusste ich es doch. Du bist Tsukaimon. Ich hätte dich beinah nicht wieder erkannt. Liebe Güte, du weißt gar nicht wie lange wir dich schon suchen", jubelte Puppetmon, von seinem strengen Gesicht war nichts mehr übrig, er sah einfach aus wie ein überaus fröhliches Kind aus Holz. Als er auf Dobermon zuging, wich dieser weiter zurück.  
„Du erkennst mich nicht? Okay, zugegeben, ich hab mich echt total verändert. Wir beide sind vom Orchester. Ich war der Flötist und du der Pianist. Du weißt doch, Laaa lalaa laalaaa la..."  
Weiterhin fröhlich – was einerseits auch sehr unheimlich war – trällerte Puppetmon seine Melodie weiter. Zugegeben, für Dobermon klang sie vertraut, wenn er auch nicht an den Winter denken musste, sondern eher an den Frühling. Ob es stimmte, was Puppetmon sagte? Niemand außer Jijimon wusste von seiner musikalischen Sehnsucht. Aber etwas hielt Dobermon davon ab, tiefer in den Abgrund zu schauen.  
Puppetmon hatte aufgehört seine Melodie zu summen. Die Geist-Digimon tuschelten aufgeregt.  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon du redest -", sagte Dobermon, dabei bedacht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ihm die Nervosität auf den Magen schlug. „Aber mir scheint, hier liegt eine Verwechslung vor."  
„Garantiert nicht. Allein dass du so geschwollen redest, trotz dass du zu einem räudigen Hund digitiert bist zeigt, dass du Tsukaimon bist", antwortete Puppetmon sicher, aber ohne den Hauch von der zuvor ausgelebten Fröhlichkeit.  
„Dann verwechselst du mich vielleicht mit einem anderen Tsukaimon. Ich jedenfalls kenne dich nicht und will es auch nicht."  
Dobermon lugte zu den Geist-Digimon, die zu tuscheln aufgehört hatten.  
„Ich will nichts mit Digimon zu tun haben, die so respektlos mit gefallenen Kriegsopfern und Veteranen umspringen."  
Dobermon kehrte Puppetmon den Rücken, um zu gehen – und beging hier seinen ersten Fehltritt. Überrumpelt von dieser Hochnäsigkeit, stand Puppetmon erst verblüfft da, bis er wütend wurde. Puppetmon rannte Dobermon nach, stand wieder vor ihm, diesmal aber zum Kampf bereit.  
„Du bleibst hier. Einmal Orchester, immer Orchester, das kann man nicht so einfach verlassen. Dein arrogantes Gehabe kotzt mich zwar an, aber Regeln sind Regeln. Wenn du dich lieber auf die Seite dieses Haufens kaputter Daten schlagen willst, musst du auch die Konsequenz dafür tragen. _Puppenhammer_!"  
Sein Puppenhammer wurde durch die Luft geschwungen, den Dobermon aber noch spielend ausweichen konnte. Puppetmon war schnell, zu schnell, als dass Dobermon für einen Moment Halt fassen konnte, um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Jeder misslungene Schlag hinterließ Löcher im Boden.  
Als Puppetmon seinen Hammer statt zuzuschlagen nach Dobermon warf, wich dieser mit einen Sprung nach oben aus, war nun aber so im freien Fall und so leichte Beute. Puppetmon nahm sein Marionettenkreuz von seinem Rücken, grinste, als er zum Wurf ausholte. Doch eine Eisenkette mit einer befestigten Kugel, die Phantomon gehörte, wickelte sich um Puppetmons Arm und hindere ihn daran.  
„Was mischst du dich da ein?", rief Dobermon zu ihm, als er wieder auf dem Boden stand.  
„Ich helfe dir nicht, weil du so ein ach so netter Kerl bist", antwortete Phantomon. „Aber jeder, der meinen gefallenen Kameraden hilft hat etwas gut bei mir."  
„Halt dich da gefälligst raus!", schrie Puppetmon, packte die Kette mit beiden Händen und zog so fest er konnte dran. Phantomon versuchte noch dagegen zu ziehen, doch er wurde von der Wucht des Zuges mitgerissen, mitsamt seiner Kette einmal im Halbkreis herumgewirbelt und zu Boden geworfen. Die Bakemon kamen sofort angeflogen, stellten sich zwischen Puppetmon und ihren im Staub liegenden Kameraden, zwei Soulmon halfen Phantomon auf. Im Kampf hatten sie zwar keine Chance, sie blieben aber entschlossen an Ort und Stelle schweben. Dann, als Dobermon sich vor sie stellte, das Nakcnefell hochgestellt, schauten sie genau wie Puppetmon verduzt drein.  
„Langsam gehst mit dein Gehabe auf die Nerven! _Puppenhammer_!"  
„ _Schwarz_ _Strahl_!"  
Die entstandene Explosion schleuderte beide davon, wirbelte so viel Staub und Dreck auf, dass Dobermon seinen Gegner nicht mehr sehen konnte. Nur die Bakemon und wie sich ihre mit langen Zähnen gefüllten Mäuler öffneten, um ihm etwas zuzurufen. Oder um ihn zu warnen, dass Puppetmon hinter ihm stand.  
„ _Fliegende_ _Säge_!"  
Puppetmon schlug mit voller Kraft sein Marionettenkreuz Dobermon in die Seite, der ihn von seinen Pfoten riss und gegen mehrere Grabsteine schleuderte, bis er auf dem Boden liegen blieb und unter den Marmorbrocken begraben wurde.  
„Das hast du nun davon", sagte Puppetmon beleidigt und hob in seiner Wut, die aufkam als er sah, dass diese sture Digimon versuchte aufzustehen, wieder den Hammer. Plötzlich wurden Puppetmons Augen starr, sein Körper rührte sich nicht. Dann hielt er sich den Kopf und schüttelte ihn wirr hin und her.  
„Jajaja, ist gut, ich habe die Regeln nicht vergessen! Ich bringe ihn nicht, ich bringe ihn nicht um!", jammerte er, dann entspannte sich sein Körper wieder. Puppetmon ächzte vor Kopfschmerzen. Dobermon glaubte, eine Art elektrische Ladung gespürt zu haben, die unheilvoll in der Luft trieb. Hatte diese Puppetmon aufgehalten?  
„Aber ein paar Schrammen und Knochenbrüche sind nicht gegen die Orchester-Regel. Soll sich der Herr Gitarrist mit ihm vergnügen. Er wird sich gern um ein so böses Hündchen kümmern, dass seine Kameraden einfach vergisst."  
Langsam ging Puppetmon auf Dobermon zu, der weiter versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, aber es nicht schaffte. Dobermon feuerte noch einen Schwarz Strahl ab, doch Puppetmon wehrte den Angriff ab, indem er mit seinem Marionettenkreuz diesen einfach abfing und fortschlug.  
Ein weiterer Angriff brachte Dobermon nicht zu Stande. Nicht wegen dem Schmerz in den Beinen, der war erträglich. Es war der in seinem eigenem Kopf. Die Stimmen, aber anders wie bei den Devidramon war dies kein Flüstern oder Rauschen mehr. Er hörte die Stimme aus den Abgrund klar und deutlich.  
( _D̶̨͠u̧͟ ẃ҉i͝͠l̶̨͜ls҉t͘͢ ́ḑ̶a̕s̢ ͞͏̡e͟r ̷̛A͘͠n̵͘g͏́s͟t̶ ̵͠v͟o̶r ̀d͢͏i̶ŗ̷ ̧̨́ha̵̛t̀͘ ҉҉d҉u wil̡l̡s̷̨t d̢̛a͟s̵ ̷̨a̕ll̵̀é͜͟ D̴̸i̴g̛͘͝i̴͢m̨̛ò͢ņ ̧̛̀Anģ̛́s̴t ̨̛v̕͠o͡r͢ dir͏͞ h̢̧͏a͝b̷̡e͝n̸͜ ̶du̸ ̴bi̴҉s̸̛t͢͞͠ ̷͏u̶̸̢ǹ̛z͡u̵f́̕r͠i͘e̷d͘͝ȩ̸n͘̕ ̴mi҉̵t ̨͞d̛i͟e̷͜se̡r̴͏ ͜͞W͏el͠t̛ ͞͝u̵̶̡n͏͝d ͞d̸̢as̢ v̡er̴̨̨s̡t͜͟ęh͜ȩ̧̛ ͏̡҉i̸̷͜c̸h̷ sò̵͟ ͜w̛i̧̡e̵ ̛d̢i̧̛̕r ̨ģ̷e͞͏̕h̶͡t͠ ̀e͢s̡͢͠ u͟͞ǹ̛ş̶ ̴̛͜a͞u҉c̢͜͞h̷̸ ̧d̷e̸͡s͟͝w̢͠ège̢̨n̸̡ ̢̢͡zer̵͢͟st͝ö͠re̷n̨ wi̶͢͠r̕ ͏un̨͜d͞ ̶͢d̡̡ù̢ ̛͏w҉i҉͝l̶͢͢l͠st ͝u̕͜ńd̸́̀ ͠d̵ù k̨͞a͏҉n͞n̕s̡͞t͘͟ e͠͠s̛ ̨̕a̛u̸͠҉c̵h͜͠ ͘d̴̷u̶ ̕͢͠w̡i̵͢ll̛͡s͜҉t̢ ̧e̡i̶ń͏é ̕W̧͟e̸͏̸ļ̷̶ţ̸͝ o̶͏́h́͜͟n͝e̵͟ ̴͢d҉i͢es͘e̵͞ ̕q̨͟͡u̡͟ä́l҉̧͢e̴̴n̵d̴́e͜ ̧̡͏U̢͢͟ń̕͠rù͟͠h̀e ҉̵o҉d̢͞e͜͡r̵͢ ̷̛n̨icḩ͞͞t̸͢?̛͘͘_ )  
Das wollte er wirklich. Schon als Rookie hatte er es gewusst. Die Digiwelt, so wie sie war hatte keine Zukunft. Statt sich von ihren vielen Kriegen zu erholen, entfachte sie nur immer wieder neue. Eine erbärmliche Welt, in der es nichts zu suchen oder zu finden gab. Beplagt von Unruhe, die Sehnsucht nach etwas, was vielleicht nicht existierte.  
( _N̕͝i̛c͢͡h́t̨s ͠k̵̵̨an͜ń͠ ̧́a͢͠ư̷c̛̀͢h ̀͏a̴̶l̵le̶͢͡s̴̢ ͠͞s̵e̸in̵̡ ̷͘i͟͞m̴͡ ̴̡A҉b̛͡g͝͡ŗ̨̕u̢n͠d̕ ̷͞i͟͞st͘ ̷̴̨a̕͢͝u̡c̢̕h̵ ̨̢͟n͏͟i͡ć͠h̛́t̀͝s̴͝ ̴̶u̧n͟d̷ ҉d̶҉̴o͠c͜h ̵aĺl͜e͞s͘͠ ̧͟wi҉͘ļ̸͘l͟s͏t̵̷͟ ͏̛d҉͏u̸̕ ͏w͢į̡͜s͝s̀e͞ń̨ ͡w̢̢͢as͢ ҉d̨o҉ŗ̷̵t̨͘ ͞i̷̷s͠t͏͘?_ )  
Würde er wirklich. Was hatte er denn zu verlieren?  
„Wie du willst. Schau mich nur weiter so an, _Dobermon_. Vielleicht hilft ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf deinem Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge!"  
Puppetmon holte mit seinem Hammer aus. Die Bakemon und Soulmon verdeckten ihre Gesichter, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen.  
( _W̡as̛̕ ͞w҉ä҉̢́r͡s҉t̡ ̶̡du̵͝ ́͢be̵͟ŕ͜͝e̢͠i̛͡t̷ ͜d̵af͟ų̈͢r͘͝ ̕hȩr̷̴z͘ugeb̛e̴n͠?̕͟͞_ )  
Alles, so dachte Dobermon sich, wenn es sein müsste.  
 _Irgendetwas_ kroch immer mehr den Abgrund hoch Richtung Oberfläche.  
 _Irgendetwas_ rief nach ihm.  
( _D̷̡an͏́n͟ ̛͝͏l̶á̧s̶s҉̛ ͞d̡͘i҉̢c̶h҉͢͠ ̵͘e̡̢̛i̧n̨̧͜f͠a̴c̕h̡͜͢ ͟f̀͜ąll̕ę̶̵n ͢͡H͢҉e͢҉r̴͠r̷͡ ̷͟P̷i͟a̢̨ni̧s̡͡t̴̡_ )  
Das tat Dobermon. Dann war er nicht mehr Dobermon.  
„ _Dobermon, Ultra-Digitation zu_ -!"  
Schlagartig wurde die Atmosphäre kälter. Man hörte ein Donnern in der Ferne. Dies und das Fauchen von Fledermäusen.  
Phantomon hatte als Einziger nicht den Blick abgewandt und sah, wie dieses Digimon nichts mehr weiter war wie ein schwarzer, flammender Schatten, der auf Puppetmon zuraste und, als dieser Schatten sich manifestierte nichts mehr an sich hatte, was auch nur im entferntesten an jenes Dobermon erinnerte hätte, wäre nicht dieser Blick gewesen. Dieser Blick, der Kälte ausstrahlte aber nicht verbarg, dass dieses Digimon irre war. Es musste irre sein, anders war dies nicht zu erklären.  
„ _Gruselflügel_!"  
Auch wenn Puppetmon ein Mega-Level war, kam der Angriff zu plötzlich, als das er hätte etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Die Schar Fledermäuse rissen ihn zu Boden und selbst gegen einige zerstörte Gräber, dabei zerfetzten sie den Stoff seiner Kleidung und selbst das Holz, aus dem sein Körper bestand hatte Bissspuren.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", ächzte Puppetmon, als er aus den Trümmern kroch. Sein Hammer kam vor ihm zu Fall und blieb durch das starke Gewicht im Boden stecken. Puppetmon kroch etwas näher heran um nach den Hammer zu greifen, doch ein schwarzer Stiefel verhinderte dies, indem dieser mit aller Kraft auf seine Hand trat.  
Puppetmon biss die hölzernen Zähne zusammen und blickte zu dem Digimon auf, dass nicht mehr Dobermon war. Er konnte eigentlich nicht einmal glauben, dass dieses Digimon überhaupt Dobermon gewesen sein sollte, um so mehr aber, dass dies Tsukaimon war. Der hochgewachsene Hund war nun ein hochgewachsenes, menschenähnliches Digimon, der statt dunklem Fell einen dunklen Anzug und Umhang trug. Nur die Augen waren gleich geblieben. Zwar nun blau statt rot, doch waren sie immer noch wie Eiszapfen, stechend und kalt. Die Maske betonte die Kälte nur mehr. Eine Kälte gleich eines Schneesturmes, den Antonio Vivaldi nicht hätte besser in seiner Symphonie der winterlichen Jahreszeit erfassen können.  
„Du bist selbst Schuld. Zwerge wie du sollten keine so großen Töne spucken."  
„Halt den Mund! Du bist immer noch nur ein Ultra-Level, du hast es gerade nötig so was zu sagen!"  
Der Druck auf Puppetmons Hand wurde fest und ihm liefen vor Schmerzen die Tränen. Weil die Fledermäuse sein Holz beschädigt hatten, konnte er seine Glieder nicht einmal richtig bewegen. Ein schmerz- und wutverzerrtes Gesicht, mit einem Hauch von Furcht. Das war es, was er sehen wollte.  
Die Bakemon und Soulmon kam näher, zusammen mit Phantomen und blickten ehrfürchtig auf den scheinbaren Sieger dieses Kampfes.  
„Meister Myotismon..."  
Er warf den Kopf langsam über die Schultern. Sie verbeugten sich leicht, und er zweifelte für einen Moment, ob sie wirklich ihn meinten.  
„Meister Myotismon, endlich seid Ihr hier. Wir warten schon so lange."  
„Auf mich? , fragte Myotismon skeptisch, blickte fragend durch Reihe der Geist-Digimon und blieb bei Phantomon hängen.  
„Myotismon sind die Herren der Untoten und Geister der Digiwelt. Doch seit den Typus-Kriegen existieren keine Myotismon mehr. Wir warten schon so lange, dass jemand aus unseren Reihen endlich digitiert, damit er unser König werden kann."  
Phantomon pausierte, sein ehrfürchtiger Ton verwandelte sich in Verwunderung.  
„Doch hätten wir nie erwartet, dass derjenige aus den Reihen der Lebenden kommt."  
Ihr Verbeugung wurde noch tiefer. Etwas ungläubig schaute er auf seine Hände und ihr humanoides Aussehen wirkte im ersten Moment komisch. Lange Finger. Angewinkelte Finger, nicht ganz gerade. Das Erste was Myotismon dabei in den Sinn kam war die Wintermelodie, die im Abgrund, zusammen mit Schneestürmen. Was hatte er nochmal darin gesehen, in dem Moment, als er digitierte?  
„Ihr miesen kleinen Verräter, ihr wollt euch den Meistern der Dunkelheit widersetzen?!", und mit einen kräftigen Ruck zog Puppetmon seine Hand unter Myotismons Stiefel weg und griff nach seinem Hammer. Die Bakemon und Soulmon erschraken, doch Myotismon schlug ihn mit einer Albtraumkralle wieder zu Boden. Bei dem Aufprall überschlug sich Puppetmon mehrmals und verlor einige seiner Zahnräder, die vorher noch in seiner Brust gesteckt hatten und nun verteilt auf dem Boden lagen.  
„Nei-n. Nicht au-ch no-no-noch das."  
Seine Sprache als auch seine Bewegungen war stotternd und holprig, das Holz klapperte wie Geäst im Wind. Mit einem gehässigen Lächeln schlug Myotismon mit einer weiteren Albtraumkralle Puppetmons Zahnräder fort, als er versuchte, trotz seines akuten Tremors seine Einzelteile einzusammeln.  
„D-D-Du mieser e-elender Mi-istkerl, du wagst es s-o-o-o mit einem Mi-Mitmusiker umzugehen?"  
Puppetmon stoppte in seiner Bewegung, doch das lag nicht an seinen fehlende Schrauben. Knurren und ein tiefes Brüllen kreiste mit dunklen Flügeln über ihnen.  
Myotismon warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Devidramon hatten sich also endlich dazu bereiterklärt ihren vermissten Rudelführer zu suchen.  
Auf einem der Grabhügel landeten die drei dunklen Drachen-Digimon vor ihnen und streckten ihre Schnauzen in die Luft. Sie schnüffelten ziemlich lange, wohl wegen den vielen verschiedenen Gerüchen der heimischen Geister, aber dann erkannten sie den Geruch ihres Anführers, der zwar eine neue Gestalt angenommen hatte, aber nichts an der Ehrfurcht, die sie empfanden änderte. Auch den Geruch des Digimon, der ihren Anführer angegriffen hatte hatten sie wahrgenommen und zähnefletschend krochen sie auf allen vieren zu ihrem Herrn. Die Bakemon und Soulmon schreckten zwar kurz auf, aber sie, wie auch Phantomon hatten schnell begriffen, dass diese Digimon zu ihrem neuen Meister gehörten. Von Phantomon kam ein überraschtes, langes „Oh".  
Puppetmon zeigte nun mehr, als nur eine Hauch von Furcht, die in ihm hochkam und in Myotismons Gesicht sah, dieses Gesicht mit diesem Lächeln, das seine Zähne hervorhob und _diesem_ Blick.  
„Fertig machen wolltest du mich doch. Oder habe ich mich da verhört, oh großer Meister der Dunkelheit?"  
„Du -"  
„Puppetmon, was treibst du so lange?"  
Keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt stand ein Clown. Ein Clown wie man ihn sich schlicht vorstellen würde, in einem Anzug aus hellem Grün und gelben Punkten, einer passenden spitzen Mütze auf den orangenen Locken und einem Lächeln, das genauso falsch war wie diese geschminkte, fröhliche Mimik. Woher er kam wusste keiner, genauso wenig seit wann er da stand. Dieser Clown hatte erst nur gewunken und kam dann mit übertrieben großen Schritten auf Puppetmon zugelaufen, während Myotismon mit den Geist-Digimon etwas zurück geschritten war.  
War diese dubiose Gestalt ein Digimon?  
„Gehört der auch zu Euch?", flüsterte Phantomon ebenso misstrauisch, Myotismon verneinte nur mit einem Kopfschütteln.  
„P-P-Piedmon", begann Puppetmon zu jammern. „Tsukaimon spielt nicht-icht fair! Sieh an was er mi-mi-mit mir gemacht hat! Er i-ist total w-wa-wahnsinnig geworden und kennt uns nicht mehr!"  
Der harmlos und gleichzeitig so zwielichtig aussehende Clown, der vor Puppetmon in die Hocke gegangen war stand wieder auf. Mit beiden Fäusten in der Hüfte drehte er sich zu der Schar Untoter. Die Augen, nicht mehr wie aufgemalte Striche fixierten Myotismon eindringlich. Und es gefiel ihm nicht.  
„Na sieh einer an. Ich habe mich dumm und dämlich gesucht. Aber wie gewöhnlich tauchst du wieder zum Schluss auf. Du hättest ein weißes Kaninchen werden sollen, statt ein schwarzer Hund. Aber das Schwarz schmeichelt dir besser. Passt zu deiner Rolle."  
Keines der Geist-Digimon verstand etwas davon. Myotismon ebenso wenig. Die Anspielung auf _Alice im Wunderland_ hatte er aber verstanden und das bereitete ihm Unbehagen.  
„Kaum wieder auf der Bühne und schon zum König gekrönt, du hast noch nie halbe Sachen gemacht", lachte der Clown, auch weil es Phantomon ebenso wenig gefiel, wie dieser das Digimon fixierte, auf das er und seine Kameraden so lange gewartet haben.  
„Was willst du von unserem Meister?"  
„Ich will ihm nur gratulieren. Ein Wiedersehen und eine Krönung gleich einer Auferstehung muss gefeiert werden!"  
Der Clown klatschte in die Hände, erzeugte dabei violetten Rauch. Als dieser Rauch dünner und dann gänzlich verschwunden war, hielt der Clown eine Torte in der Hand, ertränkt in rosa Zuckerguss und statt Kerzen mit einer Bombe, mit einem breiten, roten Grinsen, aber Kreuzen statt Augen.  
Er holte weit aus und warf der Gruppe Digimon die Torte samt brennender Lunte entgegen. Noch im Flug explodierte sie, statt Biskuit und Glasur flogen spitze und dicke Nadeln heraus.  
Die Devidramon hoben ihre Flügel, um sich, aber in erste Linie ihren Rudelführer zu beschützen, Phantomon, aus gleicher Motivation heraus schwebte nun vor seinem Meister. Nur Myotismon blieb stehen und ließ die Nadeln auf sich zukommen. Langsam hob er die Hand und ehe die Devidramon, noch Phantomon Schaden zugefügt werden konnten, prallten die spitzen Geschosse – teils noch mit Kuchenresten beschmiert – an einer unsichtbaren Wand ab oder lösten sich sofort in ihre Einzeldaten auf.  
Jijimons Kampftraining und Babamons Bücher hatten sich endlich voll ausgezahlt. Diese zottlige wie verwirrte Digimon hatte in einem Punkt tatsächlich mal mit etwas Recht gehabt.  
„Die Zuschauer scheinen nicht begeistert von meiner Show zu sein", sagte der Clown, gleichzeitig fröhlich wie traurig. Er schwebte und tänzelte in der Luft, den bewusstlosen Puppetmon unter den Arm geklemmt.  
„Ein Jammer auch, gutes Publikum zu finden wird immer schwerer."  
„Lass die albernen Späße -", sagte Myotismon erbost. „- und zeige gefälligst dein wahres Gesicht."  
„Du erkennst also wirklich keinen von uns? Wenn Alice nur wüsste, was der Schwarze König von sich gibt, hi, hi, hi..."  
Ein leises Fingerschnipsen ging im Heulen einer Windböe unter. Der blasse Anzug wurde davon geweht und durch kräftiges Rot und Grün ausgewechselt. Das bemalte Gesicht durch eine Maske über den Augen ersetzt.  
Phantomon atmete einmal und nervös nach Luft, als der Anführer der Meister der Dunkelheit sich vor ihnen zu erkennen gab.  
Myotismon kannte dieses Digimon. Nicht diese Art Digimon, sondern genau dieses eine Digimon, genau dieses blutrote Lächeln und genau diesen Blick, tosend wie ein Orkan .  
Piedmons Lächeln wurde immer breiter.  
„Alles Gute zum Nicht-Geburtstag, _Eure Majestät_."  
Im Abgrund brach ein Schneesturm aus.

𝅗𝅥

Im Vergleich zu seinem geistigen Dahinschwinden war Myotismons Erwachen sehr plötzlich. Noch darüber am grübeln, was er geträumt hatte, stützte er sich mit seinem Ellenbogen ab, um zumindest seinen Oberkörper aufrichten zu können. Passanten liefen an ihm vorbei, aber sie bemerkten ihn nicht. Kein Wunder, er lag mehr oder weniger gut verborgen zwischen den Büschen.  
Wie war er dahin gekommen? Mantel und Hut trug er noch, aber sie waren überseht mit gelb verfärbten Blättern und vertrockneten Gras. Im schwarzen Band des Fedoras hatte sich ein Zweig mit Hagebutten verfangen, den Myotismon augenblicklich von seinem Hut trennte und wegwarf. Er fragte sich, ob er das selbst war, aber das konnte nicht sein. Genauso wenig wie er sich an diese Stelle manövriert hatte. An eine recht sonnige Stelle, wie er feststellen musste.  
Ihm war noch immer schwindlig, als er sich auf seine Beine stellte. Weit kam er nicht, es waren nur wenige Schritte gewesen, die er sich fortbewegt hatte. Aber er war aus der Sonne heraus und saß im Schatten eines Baumes, an dessen Stamm er sich lehnte.  
Er sah den Blättern zu, die sich hin und her bewegten und stellte sich selbst noch einmal die gleiche Frage.  
( _Was ist passiert wie kam ich hierher ich stand in der Nähe der Schaukel und_ )  
Wo war das Mädchen eigentlich? Myotismon sah sich um, aber das Mädchen, dass er als das achte Kind vermutete sah er nicht. Nichts deutete auch nur annähernd auf ihren Verbleib hin. Vermutlich hatte sie das Weite gesucht. Oder hatte er sie doch getötet, wie geplant? Unwahrscheinlich und die geringe Menge an Passanten, die vom Weg unten am Meer bisher an ihm vorbeigelaufen waren, wären nicht so gelassen weiter ihres Weges gegangen und hätten ihn ignoriert, wie (mehr oder weniger) gut er auch versteckt war. Hoffentlich hatte ihn wirklich keiner hier liegen sehen. Und noch schlimmer, hoffentlich hatte ihn keiner gesehen und für jemanden ohne Obdach gehalten. Die Vorstellung allein und die Schmach, jemand hätte das über ihn denken können, egal ob Mensch oder Digimon...  
Aber es war ruhig. Angenehm ruhig, wenn das Echo in seinem Kopf nicht wäre, das komischerweise wie Jijimon klang.  
( _Oh du bist aufgewacht_ )  
Er fasste sich auf die Stirn. Kurz stellte er sich vor, Tinkermon hätte ihn wieder gefunden, so wie damals und begann innerlich sich über diesen Gedanken lustig zumachen. Wenn Tinkermon - Nein, wenn Sanzomon ihn hier gefunden hätte, hätte sie etwas ganz anderes mit ihm gemacht und Hilfe wäre es nicht gewesen.  
„...Siebzehn, Achtzehn..."  
Myotismon fuhr zusammen, da er wirklich erst dachte, es wäre Tinkermons Stimme gewesen. Aber nein, es war tatsächlich das Mädchen, jenes blinde Mädchen, von dem Myotismon immer noch nicht wusste, wer oder was sie war.  
„ ...Neunzehn, Zwanzig, Einundzwanzig..."  
Mit langsamen Schritten nährte sich sich ihm. Sie lief nicht, sie setzte nur einen Fuß nach vor den anderen und es sah komisch aus. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Flasche, in der anderen ihr Digivice, das mit den Takt ihrer Schritte leise mechanische Geräusche von sich gab.  
„… Zweiundzwanzig."  
Dann blieb sie stehen, genau vor dem Fleck, auf dem Myotismon selbst noch gelegen hatte, man sah sogar noch den Abdruck im Gras. Sie ging in die Hocke und tastete den Boden ab und wurde sichtlich nervös, als sie nur Erde und Pflanzen fand.  
„Hä? Er ist nicht hier? Habe ich mich verzählt? Hätte ich doch rechts laufen sollen, statt links?"  
Nachdenklich warf sie den Kopf erst auf die eine Seite, dann auf die andere.  
„Aber die Reihenfolge war doch richtig. Zweiundzwanzig, zehn, sieben, sechzehn in umgekehrt. Oder sieben und zehn doch nicht umgekehrt?", murmelte sie weiter und ließ den Kopf schließlich hängen. „Ich wusste, man kann Dinge verlegen, aber Personen? Oder ist er doch zu Staub zerfallen? Oh Nein, er war doch zu lange in der Sonne. Der Arme..."  
„Du suchst nicht zufällig mich?"  
Sie hob rasch den Kopf und schien zu überlegen, wo die Stimme hergekommen war. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte sie weinen, aber es hatte sich sofort gelegt. Sie hatte sich schnell orientiert und drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der sie Myotismon vermutete.  
„Oh, da bist du" , sagte sie, lächelte, wenn auch etwas schüchtern, stand wieder auf und tauschte ihr Digivice gegen ihren Blindenstab aus, den sie als Hilfsmittel genutzte, um ihre Umgebung zu untersuchen. Mit den Stab fand sie ihn schließlich, als sie damit sein rechtes Bein berührte, dass Myotismon von sich gestreckt hatte, das andere blieb angewinkelt.  
„Wieso bist du nicht an dem Fleck, wo ich dich liegen gelassen habe? Wenn du bewusstlos gewesen wärst, hätte ich vielleicht den ganzen Weg noch mal laufen müssen. Oder ich hätte dich gar nicht gefunden."  
Sie tastete den Rasen um sich herum ab, dann setzt sich neben ihn auf die Knie. Etwas ungläubig sah Myotismon in ihr starres, aber fröhliches Gesicht und zu dem Berg aus Fragen, der sich angehäuft hatte und jetzt schon kurz vorm Überlaufen war gesellten sich noch mehr.  
Er könnte auch falsch liegen, aber wenn Myotismon sich richtig erinnerte, hatte er nicht versucht sie in den Nacken zu beißen? Obwohl er das Blut jüngerer Digimon verschmähte, da es seiner Meinung nach entsetzlich schmeckte und davon ausging, dass es bei jüngeren Menschen nicht anders war, hatte der Hunger über ihn gesiegt. In der Not fraß der Teufel eben Fliegen. Dann ist diese Melodie auf einmal aus dem Digivice ertönt und dann wusste er nichts mehr. Er hatte es nicht geschafft sie zu beißen, ihr Hals war unversehrt, wie er nun sah.  
Geräuschlos hob Myotismon seinen Arm und wedelte langsam mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Der Schatten, den seine Hand auf ihre rosa Wangen und Lippen und die kleine Nase warf bewegten sich mit ihm und das war auch das Einzige. Ihr Gesicht blieb vollkommen regungslos. Ihre hellblauen Augen blickten nur geradeaus. Ihre Pupillen fixierten nichts. Sie war wirklich blind.  
Genauso langsam nahm Myotismon die Hand runter. Gut, sie war also blind, dennoch, irgendwas musste sie mitbekommen haben. Sie musste doch gemerkt haben, dass sie fast als Mahlzeit geendet wäre. Warum war sie also so freundlich und ruhig?  
„Hier. Für dich."  
Weiterhin zierte ein schüchternes Lächeln ihre Lippen, als sie Myotismon eine Flasche vorhielt. Was immer dieser blassrote Saft darin war, es sah vom Weiten schon toxisch aus.  
„Das ist mit Blutorange, extra für dich. Mit ganz wenig Zucker. Ich wusste nicht, was ich holen sollte. Die Vampire im Fernsehen trinken immer Tomatensaft, aber den gab es nicht."  
Bei dem Gedanken an dieses widerliche Zeug, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Andererseits war es vielleicht besser, die Geste anzunehmen, solange Myotismon sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren war, wie das Mädchen zu ihm stand. Und sie wusste also doch, was er war. Indirekt. Vermutlich wusste sie auch, was ihr fast widerfahren wäre. Wieso also dieses doch ungewöhnliche Verhalten?  
Skeptisch nahm er die Flasche entgegen, ließ dieses Mädchen aber nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Die Flasche zischte leise beim Öffnen und es kostete Myotismon einiges an Überwindung, auch nur etwas davon zu trinken. Zu einem kurzen Schluck konnte er sich dann doch entrinnen und bereute es im selbigen Moment. Dieses Zeug war so entsetzlich süß, dass es auf der Zungen einen ekelhaft pelzigen Geschmack hinterließ. Wenn das die Variante mit ganz wenig Zucker war, wollte er die mit Zucker gar nicht erst in seine bloße Nähe kommen lassen.  
„Dir schmeckt es nicht, oder, Onkelchen?", fragte sie zurückhaltend.  
„Nur weil es _Blutorange_ heißt, heißt dass nicht, dass es Blut ersetzen kann."  
Zu einem Schluck konnte Myotismon sich noch zwingen. Der Geschmack war entsetzlich, aber es war kühl. Der Teufel fraß in der Not also nicht nur Fliegen, sondern auch so was.  
„Geht es dir wieder besser? Du bist einfach umgefallen und weil ich nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte, habe ich versucht etwas zur Seite zu drehen, damit du im Gebüsch landest und habe dich mit Blättern abgedeckt. So gut es eben ging. Du warst ganz schön schwer und es hat ewig gedauert. Ein Wunder, dass in der ganzen Zeit keiner kam."  
Tatsächlich musste Myotismon feststellen, dass die Schaukel, auf der sie zuvor noch gesessen und Lieder geträllert hatte keine drei Meter entfernt stand. An ihren Kniestrümpfen hingen noch Reste von trockener Erde und Gras, zwischen und auf der Innenseite ihren Fingern sah man, dass die Haut etwas gerissen war.  
„Ich dachte, du bist vielleicht umgefallen, weil du lange nichts mehr gegessen hast. Dann hab ich den Blutorangensaft geholt."  
„Dann hast du also bemerkt, was ich vorhatte?", fragte Myotismon, immer noch deutlich ungläubig und sie nickte.  
„Mhmm. Ich hab deinen Atem am Hals gespürt. Und dafür, dass du so dick angezogen bist, sind deine Hände eiskalt."  
„Fürchtest du dich nicht?"  
„Uh-uhmm."  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, die schulterlangen Haare bewegten sich mit.  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor Vampiren. Ich habe Dracula gelesen. Vielleicht kennst du ihn, das ist eine Horrorfigur aus einem Buch."  
Der Name sagte Myotismon nichts, aber er tippte darauf, dass das ebenfalls ein Artgenosse war, wie der Vampir vom Kinoplakat.  
„Das beantwortet meine Frage aber nicht ganz."  
„Ich dachte mir, dass du einfach Hunger hattest. Ziemlich großen sogar, wenn du selbst bei Tag unterwegs bist. Und ich dachte auch, wenn ich was ähnliches finde, würde es dir wieder gut gehen."  
Er musste gestehen, ihm ging es wirklich etwas besser. Zwar hielt er diesen Saft mehr für giftig als wirklich sättigend, aber es hatte etwas bewirkt, was sich auf seinen Zustand und seine Laune positiv ausgewirkt hatte. Rotwein wäre ihm jedoch als Alternative lieber gewesen.  
„Wenn du mitbekommen hast, was fast geschehen wäre, wieso bist du dann noch hier? Wieso hast du keine Angst?"  
„Hä? Wieso?"  
Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue. Ihr Gesicht schaute zwar in seine Richtung, aber ihre Augen sahen ihn nicht an. Wie auf dem Friedhof in Minato zuvor, blickte sie nur nach vorne und es wirkte beinah, als wären sie nicht echt. Würde das Mädchen nicht hin und wieder blinzeln, könnte man auf den Gedanken kommen, sie wäre eine unheimliche Porzellanpuppe.  
„Du hattest doch nur Hunger. Und wenn man Hunger hat muss man was essen. Du bist zwar ein Vampir und trinkst Blut, aber deswegen denke ich nicht schlecht von dir. Außerdem muss man dreimal von einem Vampir gebissen werden, bis es ganz schlimm wird, weißt doch jeder."  
„Und wer sagt, dass ich dich nicht ausgesaugt hätte, wenn es mir wieder besser gegangen wäre? Mehrmals? Und dich dann mitgenommen hätte?"  
„Dann wärst du ziemlich dämlich. Schließlich sind Vampire bei Tag nicht so mächtig wie nachts. Du müsstest echt bescheuert sein, wenn du riskieren würdest bei Tag entdeckt zu werden. Einmal ist ja schon gefährlich."  
Die Kleine sagte das in einer solch trockenen Art, dass es irgendwo schon amüsant war. Myotismon musste wirklich bescheuert sein, wenn man ihm nicht einmal zutraute, dass er am Tage sein Versteck verließ. Freiwillig. Vermutlich hätte er sich selbst ebenfalls als bescheuert bezeichnet, hätte jemand ihm vorher diese Geschichte erzählt.  
Und Myotismon wusste so, dass sie nicht wusste, dass er der Angreifer ihrer Mutter war.  
„Dann muss ich dir wohl danken", sagte er zu ihr, wenn Myotismon sich zu diesen Worten dennoch zwingen musste, und sie lächelte. Als er sich schließlich erhob, verschwand es wieder.  
„Gehst du wieder weg?"  
Er gab ihr keine Antwort, was sie noch mehr verwirrte.  
„Ist dir immer noch nicht gut, Onkelchen?"  
„Du könntest aufhören, mich _Onkelchen_ zu nennen."  
„Und wie dann? Du hast dich nicht vorgestellt."  
Während nun auch sie sich ebenso aufrichtete und den Schmutz von ihr Kleidung klopfte, erinnerte sich Myotismon wieder an die versteckten Karten. Dass sie ein Digiritter sein könnte war noch nicht ganz ausgeschlossen. Vielmehr sprach nun mehr dafür als dagegen, schließlich hatte das Licht des Digivices sie beschützt. Es könnte sein, dass sie wirklich dachte, das Digivice wäre eine normale Uhr und ihr Amulett simpler Schmuck. Aber war es auch so? Vielleicht kannte sie die anderen Digiritter bereits und hatten sie vor ihm gewarnt.  
Es wäre also vorerst besser, weiterhin auch verdeckt zu spielen.  
„Weißt du was. Nenne mich ruhig weiter so, wenn es dich glücklich macht."  
Es war nicht ihre erhoffte Antwort, ihr darauffolgendes „Na gut" sagte dies deutlich aus.  
„Und willst du nun gehen, Onkelchen? Ist dein Versteck weit von hier fort? Darf ich dich begleiten?"  
„Bleib bloß weg von mir."  
Sie war einen Schritt auf ihn zu gegangen, aber nachdem Myotismon mit harschen Ton abgewiesen hatte blieb sie erschrocken stehen.  
„Ich will nicht riskieren, dass deine Uhr wieder anfängt zu spielen. Diese Musik schmerzt in meinen Ohren."  
„Gut. Also, Musik aus Spieluhren tut Vampiren in den Ohren weh. Ich merke es mir."  
Mit den Armen hinterm Rücken blieb sie stehen, rätselnd, verwirrt und wartend, ob er noch etwas sagen würde, traute sich nicht selbst etwas zu sagen, obwohl Myotismon ihr ansah, dass sie über etwas nachdachte. Dann, als sie lange schwiegen, platzte es doch aus ihr heraus.  
„Warum interessiert sich ein Vampir überhaupt für eine Spieluhr und eine Kette?"  
„Das sind private Angelegenheiten. Und ich bin kein Vampir. Ich bin ein Digimon."  
„Ein Digimon?"  
Die Verwunderung in ihrem Puppen-Gesicht und in der Stimme schien so echt, dass sie das niemals hätte vortäuschen können. Wusste sie es tatsächlich nicht? Wie merkwürdig das alles war.  
Da erst fiel Myotismon auf, dass er in der Nähe dieses Mädchens kein anderes Digimon gesehen hatte, das als potenzieller Partner in Frage gekommen wäre. Hatte sie überhaupt einen? Vermutlich nicht, denn hätte sie einen, hätte dieser sie in Anbetracht der aktuellen Lage niemals alleine gelassen.  
„Sag schon, Onkelchen, was ist ein Digimon? Bist du vielleicht zusammen mit diesem Monstern gekommen, von denen so viel im Fernsehen gesprochen wird? Gehören die zu dir? Sind das auch Digimon?"  
„Du stellst ziemlich viele Fragen, junge Dame."  
„Du hast vorhin auch viel gefragt. Warum -?"  
Sie schrak auf und klatsche mit einer Hand auf ihren Mund. Zwei fremde Jungen, einer mit einem Ball in der Hand, der andere mit einem Walk Man liefen den Weg, entlang der Meeresseite und der Bäume, hinten denen sie beide standen, entlang. Sie lachten und blödelten herum, hatten aber weder Myotismon, noch sie bemerkt.  
„Haben die dich gesehen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.  
„Ich glaube nicht."  
„Werden die Leute dir was antun, wenn sie dich finden? Sie sagen im Fernseher, dass ihr gefährlich seid."  
„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Und ich möchte das auch nicht herausfinden."  
Auch wenn sein Desinteresse deutlich war, erschien wieder dieser Hauch von Besorgnis in ihrem Gesicht. Gleichzeitig auch, dass irgendein, vermutlich absurder Gedanken, in ihrem Kopf Form annahm. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sich die Zahnräder bewegten.  
„Ich habe da eine Idee. Wo schaut man zum Meer?"  
Statt zu antworten, packte Myotismon das Mädchen an ihren Schultern und drehte ihren ganzen Körper solange im Uhrzeigersinn, bis sie dem Meer zugewandt stand.  
„Und auf, ähm, Zehn Uhr, da ist eine große Baustelle, richtig?"  
Er zog den Fedora tiefer ins Gesicht, um nicht von der Sonne geblendet zu werden. Tatsächlich sah Myotismon zwischen den Bäumen, gar nicht mal so weit weg von ihnen die die Absperrung, bestehend aus aufgestellten Drahtwänden und Holzpaletten und dahinter das Gerüst aus Stahl, dass nur bedingt mit Stein eingekleidet war.  
„Die bauen da schon ewig. Mein Nachbar arbeitet am Bau mit und hat gesagt, die Arbeiter streiten sich. Ich glaube wegen Geld, deswegen machen sie da momentan auch nichts. Da findet dich keiner und du kannst dich ausruhen, bis Nacht ist."  
„Wieso erzählst du mir das?"  
Es mag an der Gewohnheit liegen, dass man Leute eben ansah, wenn man mit ihnen sprach, darum drehte Myotismon, diesmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn das Mädchen wieder zu sich.  
„Ich lehne freundliche Gesten zwar nicht ab, aber so viel Freundlichkeit auf einmal ist doch überaus fragwürdig. Findest du nicht auch, junge Dame?"  
„Yukino."  
Sie wartete kurz, wohl um abzuwarten, ob er verärgert war, weil sie ihm ins Wort gefallen war.  
Sie legte ihre Hände ineinander und verbeugte sich etwas.  
„Ich heiße Yukino. Du kannst aber auch nur Yuki sagen, Onkelchen. Wenn das in Ordnung ist, natürlich."  
„Ich werde es mir merken", antwortete Myotismon zwar, aber irgendwas störte ihn. Es störte ihn sogar sehr, aber er konnte nicht sagen was es war. Die ganze Existenz dieses Mädchens störte ihn, nicht nur weil sie Dinge besaß, die sie nicht besitzen sollte.  
„Nun, Yukino. Woher also diese Freundlichkeit?"  
„Du warst doch an meiner Spieluhr und meiner Kette interessiert. Und ich weiß, du hast noch mehr Fragen hast, sonst wärst du sicher schon gegangen. Da habe ich doch Recht, oder Onkelchen?"  
Nie im Leben wusste sie das. Sie hatte nur geraten. Nein, sie hatte nicht geraten, sie bluffte. Aber sie bluffte gut. Hatte sie das wirklich zusammengereimt, oder hatte ihn etwas verraten?  
„Sagen wir, es ist so, junge Dame - Was nützt dir das?"  
„Ganz einfach. Ich weiß vielleicht Dinge, die du wissen möchtest, und du weißt vielleicht Dinge, die ich wissen möchte."  
Er hob die Augenbrauen. Myotismon fiel nichts ein, was er wissen könnte, was für ein Menschenkind wie sie von Belangen wäre, aber er hörte zu.  
„Machen wir ein Spiel daraus. Du fragst mich etwas, und ich antwortete dir ganz ehrlich und umgekehrt. Ich helfe dir und als Gegenleistung spielst du einfach mit mir. So wie Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Nur ohne Pflicht. Und ohne Flaschendrehen."  
Sie bluffte nicht nur, schoss es Myotismon durch den Kopf, sie spielte mit verdeckten Karten, was ihn zwar nervte, sie aber schon fast sympathisch machte. Ihre Erklärung, dass das der Grund ihres Sinneswandels sei befriedigte ihn nicht wirklich, aber er müsste sich selbst anlügen, würde er behaupten dass dieses Spiel ihn nicht reizen würde und ihm doch recht günstig kam. Wenn er sie weder hypnotisieren, noch beißen konnte, musste er eben über Umwege zu seinen Antworten kommen.  
Wenn sie wirklich keine Ahnung haben sollte, könnte Myotismon sie ganz leicht aushorchen und das direkt vor ihrer Nase. Vielleicht wusste sie ja doch etwas, was ihm helfen könnte das achte Kind zu finden.  
„Also gut, wenn du spielen willst, spielen wir eben."  
Er konnte froh sein, dass dieses Mädchen, dass ihm ein Lächeln schenkte seines nicht sehen konnte. Zwar klang er freundlich, aber Myotismon konnte sich sein eigenes Lächeln zu gut vorstellen, eines, dass jedes andere Gegenüber, dass noch Herr seiner Sehfähigkeit war das Fürchten gelehrt hätte.  
„Ich wusste, du bist nicht so miesepetrig, wie du klingst. Komm, bevor dich doch jemand sieht."  
Ein Schatten flog über Myotismon hinweg, während sie ihren Blindenstab fest in die Hand nahm. Doch als er hochblickte, war da nichts mehr. Nur vereinzelte Wolken schwebten am Himmel, aber nichts was solch einen Schatten hätte werfen können. Es hätte ein Vogel sein können. Es hätte aber auch einer seiner Soldaten sein können.  
Wenn es so war, durften sie ihn hier nicht finden und dieses Mädchen schon gar nicht. Solange Myotismon nicht wusste, wer dieses Kind war, war es besser wenn niemand von ihr erfuhr. Sie vertraute ihm, warum auch immer und das musste er nutzen. Solange zumindest, bis sie ihren Dienst erfüllt hätte und er sie fortschicken oder töten konnte.  
„Wenn du erlaubst?"  
Zwar fragte er, aber Myotismon wartete nicht, bis das Mädchen ihm geantwortet hatte und packte sie unter den Arm. Bis sie sich mit ihrem Stöckchen auch nur in die Nähe ihres tollen Spontan-Verstecks vorgearbeitet hätte, hätte die halbe Stadt sie schon gemerkten können.  
Immer mehr Menschen, vereinzelt oder in kleinen Gruppen kamen in den Mizuno Hiroba Park, liefen aber in die entgegen gesetzten Richtungen oder waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, um einen dubiosen Kerl mit langen Mantel zu bemerken, der unter dem Schatten von Bäumen entlang lief und ein Kind unter dem Arm hatte. Beide standen schließlich vor der Zaundraht überzogenen Tür, die die Bauarbeiter um die ganze Baustelle herum aufgebaut hatten, um den Bereich abzusperren. Das Schild KEIN ZUTRITT FÜR UNBEFUGTE war mit Grafitti und anzüglichen Sprüchen verschmiert worden. Die Tür selbst war aber nicht versperrt.  
„Warte mal, Onkelchen. Kannst du überhaupt da durch?", fragte sie, als er schon die dabei war die Tür aufzuschieben.  
„Warum sollte ich nicht?"  
„Na, weil Vampire nicht über die Türschwelle können."  
Myotismon blinzelte einmal, sah das Kind an, dann die Tür und dann wieder zu ihr.  
„Das ist ein Zaun!"  
„Aber mit einer Tür. Also hat es auch eine Türschwelle und Vampire können nicht über Türschwellen."  
„Ich bin ein Digimon."  
„Du benimmst dich aber wie ein Vampir. Ein Vampir, der nicht über Türschwellen kann. Oder doch, Onkelchen?"  
Myotismon musste inne halten und überlegte. Überlegte, wie die Zeit war, als er den Waste Cemetery mit seiner Anhängerschaft verlassen hatte und mit ihnen nördlich von Data Valley umherzog. Zurück nach Grey Mountain.  
Dazwischen hatte er genug andere Städte besucht und dann dachte er nach, ob er je Probleme mit Türschwellen hatte. Zugegeben, Myotismon hatte sich auch schon immer von seinen Gastgebern einladen lassen (denn sie wussten, was ihnen blühte, würden sie es nicht tun). Er stellte also fest, dass er nie wirklich darauf geachtet hatte.  
„Dann tue das, was du für richtig erdenkst", sagte er und setzte sie ab. Vorsichtig tastete sie die Tür ab. Mit wenig Kraft ging diese auf, sie quietschte entsetzlich dabei, dann ging sie einen Schritt hinein. Sie hielt Myotismon die Tür auf.  
„Komm ruhig herein."  
Auch das, so hoffte er, hatte niemand gesehen. Myotismon warf kurz einen Blick über die Schultern, ging, nachdem er das Mädchen wieder unter den Arm gepackt hatte, durch den Eingang und durch einen Vorhang einer Plastikplane.  
Sie hatte Recht gehabt, es sah nicht aus, als wäre hier jemand in näherer Zeit überhaupt hier gewesen. Auf den Kabel und Seilen, die auf dem Boden herumlagen lag weißlicher Staub und das, was nicht verstaubt war, war von abgefallenen Blättern verdeckt und gaukelten vor, der Herbst hätte schon begonnen.  
Das Konstrukt aus Stahl und Stein sollte zwei Stockwerke haben, doch die Decke und Zwischendecke war offen, dass noch genug Tageslicht hineinfiel, doch waren die Plastikplanen so hoch aufgestellt, dass Myotismon kein direktes Sonnenlicht befürchten musste. Der Keller jedoch stand komplett unter Wasser, wie man in einem Loch im halbfertigen Boden sehen konnte.  
Ehe Myotismon auf ein paar Stahlträger setzte, die nicht so viel Staub auf der Oberfläche liegen hatten wie der Rest, stellte er das Mädchen wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße. Doch anders wie Myotismon blieb sie stehen. Sie schien zu spüren, dass er sie direkt ansah, schien nervös und fummelte kurz an ihren Haarspangen herum, zwei schlichte in ihrem Pony, zwei über dem linken Ohr, eine rosa Blume und ein blauer Schmetterling, die sie fester hinter die Haarsträhnen klemmte.  
„Ist das in Ordnung hier?", fragte sie, sie verschränkte wieder die Arme hinter den Rücken. „Es ist zumindest ausreichend. Also noch einmal, junge Damen -"  
Er hielt inne, als sich ihr Gesicht minimal bei _junge Dame_ verzog.  
„Also, Yukino... Wo hast du deine Spieluhr und deine Kette her?"  
„Ich habe sie von Papa bekommen. Nun, eigentlich hat Mama sie mir gegeben, nachdem Papa gestorben ist und ich nicht wollte, dass sie es wegwirft oder verkauft."  
„Und woher -"  
Aber bevor er weiter fragen konnte, fiel sie ihm ins Wort.  
„Erst bin ich dran."  
Das sagte sie zwar, als würde sie vor Spannung platzen, dabei überlegte sie ziemlich lange, bis sie ihren Zug machte.  
„Du hast gesagt, du wärst ein Digimon. Und diese anderen Monster. Aber was ist eigentlich ein Digimon?"  
Myotismon wartete mit seiner Antwort und versuchte irgendwas in ihrer Gestik zu erkennen, dass ihm verriet, ob sie wirklich fragte weil sie es nicht wusste, oder so tat. Zwar war er sich schon einig, dass man so viel Ahnungslosigkeit nicht so angemessen schauspielern könnte, aber die Skepsis war größer.  
Mit dem Digivice und dem Wappen war dieses Nicht-Wissen einfach so unglaubwürdig.  
„Eigentlich sind wir digitale Monster. Aber Digimon ist die geläufigere Bezeichnung."  
„Digital? Das klingt, als kommt ihr aus einem Computer. Kommt ihr etwa aus einem Computer?"  
„Hast du deine eigenen Spielregeln vergessen?", schimpfte er und sie klatschte erneut beide Hände vor den Mund.  
„Entschuldigung, Onkelchen. Das war unhöflich."  
Beschämt ließ sie die Mundwinkel sinken, aber Myotismon ignorierte ihre Scham.  
„Wo hat dein Vater die Uhr und die Kette her?"  
„Das hat er nie wirklich erklärt. Er hat nur einmal erzählt, er wäre mit Freunden in einem ganz weit entfernten Land gewesen. Und da hätte er das bekommen und diese Dinge wären sehr, sehr wichtig. Aber ich glaube, die Uhr ist kaputt."  
Sie griff nach ihrem Digivice, dass an ihrer Gürtelschlaufe hing, schüttelte es etwas und hielt es sich an ihr Ohr. Nichts.  
„Als Papa noch gelebt hat, hat es öfter Musik gespielt. Papa hat als Kind Klavier gespielt, weißt du? Die Melodie ist aber nur ein kleiner Teil von einem ziemlich langen Musikstück."  
Ein wenig Angst, dass sich das Licht des Digivices wieder aktiviert bekam Myotismon schon, als sie damit vor seinem Gesicht rumspielte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was passieren könnte, sollte er wieder wegen eines solchen Zwischenfalles seine Kräfte verlieren.  
„Warum interessiert dich das so sehr, Onkelchen?", fragte sie, mit großen, neugierigen Augen. Ihr Digivice hing wieder an ihrer Trägerhose, wo es vorerst keinen Ärger machen konnte.  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden."  
„D-Du suchst jemanden?"  
Schlagartig war ihre Vorsicht und die Distanz, die sie eingenommen hatte verschwunden, sie sprang regelrecht auf ihn zu und klammerte sich dabei an Myotismons Mantel. Sie zitterte, aber nicht vor Angst. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und es kam einem nicht nur so vor, sie schien, wie immer das gehen sollte, wirklich in Myotismons Augen zu blicken. Ihr Griff in den Mantelstoff wurde fester, das Zittern hatte aber nachgelassen.  
„Ja. Ich suche denjenigen, dem die Kette gehört, die ich dir vorhin gegeben habe. Du weißt, die wie aussieht wie deine? Diese Person müsste auch so eine Uhr wie du haben."  
Auch diesmal war es nicht das, was das Mädchen hören wollte, doch diesmal war sie nicht erbost, sondern enttäuscht.  
„Ach so...", hatte sie nur gesagt, sehr leise, fast traurig gemurmelt und der Elan in ihren Augen war damit verschwunden.  
„Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden, auf den das zutreffen könnte? Es ist ziemlich wichtig, dass ich denjenigen finde."  
Dass Myotismon jedoch nicht vor hatte, demjenigen das Wappen zu geben behielt er für sich.  
Sie schüttelte, immer noch enttäuscht den Kopf und Myotismon bereute seine Antwort. Ihre Enttäuschung machte für ihn keinen Sinn, aber es hatte etwas von ihrer Redefreudigkeit eingebüßt. Zu gerne hätte er ja gewusst, was sie dachte, aber keine der Fähigkeiten, die er durch seine Ultra-Digitation erhalten oder von Jijimon und Babamon erlernt hatte, würden bei ihr wirkungsvoll sein. Ihre Blindheit hatte für ihn leider nicht nur Vorteile.  
„Wie hast du das eigentlich vorhin gemacht, Onkelchen?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Wie hast du meine Uhr zum Spielen gebracht?"  
Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und legte den Kopf schief, um in ihr gesenktes Gesicht schauen zu können. Sie sah nicht mehr ganz so enttäuscht aus. Aufgeregt, aber nicht nervös.  
„Verzeih, aber ich habe gar nichts gemacht."  
„Das kann aber nicht sein", sagte sie mit unterdrückter Stimme. „Ich versuche es schon seit vier Jahren und es hat sich nie etwas getan. Aber kaum treffe ich dich, spielt sie wieder. Bist du vielleicht an irgendeinen Knopf gekommen? Bitte denk nach."  
Es mag mehr ein Versehen gewesen sein, als sie ihre Hand im Affekt in seine Richtung ausstreckte und dabei seine Hand traf, die sie auch sofort mit ihren beiden festhielt. Ihre zwei kleinen Hände um seine eigene war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Myotismon erwiderte die Geste nicht, nahm aber seine Hand auch nicht fort.  
Er musste an Sanzomon denken.  
„Ich bleibe dabei, ich selbst habe damit nichts zu tun."  
Erneut die falsche Antwort. Nicht nur Enttäuschung, nun sah es sogar aus, als wäre sie traurig. Die unsichtbaren Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf drehten sich noch fleißig, aber sie waren langsamer geworden, mit ihrer Motorik, da sie sich ebenso langsam auf den Boden setzte. Ihr rechten Bein baumelte an der Bodenkante, in die man in den überfluteten Keller sehen konnte und zwischen dem Erdgeschoss und dem Wasserspiegel nicht mal ein Meter Zwischenraum lag. Myotismon erwischte sich dabei, dass er ihr schon sagen wollte, dass sie aufpassen solle, dass sie nicht hineinfiel und nun war es seine Hand, in der immer noch ihre eigene lag, die fester zupackte.  
Seine Antwort hatte sie nicht zufrieden gestimmt, aber es hatte keinen Einfluss auf ihr Vertrauen zu ihm gehabt, sonst hätte sie losgelassen. Ein Vertrauen, von dem Myotismon nicht verstand wie es überhaupt entstehen konnte. Vielleicht war es auch kein Vertrauen, sondern schlichter Irrsinn. Davon hatten Kinder bekanntlich sehr viel und sie hatte wohl eine Extraportion davon, ansonsten würde sie sich kaum auf ihn einlassen, wenn sie denn - angeblich - eine grobe Vorstellung davon hatte was er war.  
Ja, es war Irrsinn. Sehr sicher. Zumal dieses Kind nicht das erste irrsinnige Wesen war, dass sich an ihn geklammert hatte. Aber solange dieser Irrsinn da war, konnte er es nutzen. Vielleicht musste er noch verdeckter und gleichzeitig offener spielen.  
„Wie machst du das eigentlich?"  
„Was meinst du, Onkelchen?"  
Myotismon konnte sich nicht an das _Onkelchen_ gewöhnen, wenn es auch seine eigene Schuld war. Ihre unsichtbaren Zahnräder drehten sich wieder schneller, als sie merkte, dass er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
„Deine Tricks. Du bist blind. Und trotzdem besitzt du genug Dreistigkeit, ohne ein Elternteil in der großen Stadt herumzulaufen und dich mit jemanden wie mir anzulegen."  
„Anlegen? Ist das nicht etwas böses? Ich will aber nichts böses machen. Du bist ehrlich. Ich mag Leute, die ehrlich sind und Leute, die ich mag will ich nichts Böses."  
Dazu konnte Myotismon nichts sagen, zumindest nicht sofort. Er überlegte, wie er es schonend erklären konnte, was aber letztendlich aus ihm herauskam war ein Lachen. Ein tiefes, höhnisches und langes Lachen, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. Aber sie nahm es ihm nicht übel.  
„Woher willst gerade du wissen, ob ich ehrlich bin? Das ist zu köstlich."  
„Deine Art verrät dich."  
Mit ihrem Satz schien sich ihre gesamte Erscheinung geändert zu haben und sie war so still. Man hörte nur das Meeresrauschen und das Echo des Wassers aus dem Keller unter ihnen. Sie wirkte plötzlich so ernst, aber nicht kühl. Da war ein Leuchten in ihren Augen. Sie war blind, aber ihre Augen waren nicht leer und es störte Myotismon, störte ihn zutiefst.  
„Jeder hat etwas an sich, dass einen verrät, wenn man lügt. Wenn man so ist wie ich, fällt es einem eher auf. Ich sehe nur dicken, weißen Neben, aber ich höre, wenn die Stimme sich verändert. Oder eine Hand kurz zuckt."  
Da wurde ihm klar, dass sie immer noch seine Hand hielt. Doch nicht etwas deswegen? Dieses kleine, hinterhältige Ding...  
Aber Myotismon konnte ihre kleine, weiße Hand immer noch nicht loslassen. Nicht weil er an Sanzomon dachte, das tat er ohnehin schon in irgendeinem verborgenen Winkel seines Verstandes. Nicht mal an den Abgrund dachte er. Aber an den Schnee, der dort immer noch hinein fiel. Und an Alice in Wunderland.  
„Nichts was du bisher gesagt hast, klang unehrlich. Gruselig bist du schon, Onkelchen. Merkwürdig vielleicht, selbst für einen Vampir. Nein, merkerwürdig, das trifft es!"  
Während sie überlegte, ob _merkerwürdig_ überhaupt ein Wort war, ächzte Myotismon leise. Sie sah nicht nur so aus, sie klang auch wie Alice. Das musste irgendein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals sein. Oder ein Albtraum.  
„Aber du bist nicht unehrlich, deswegen ist das okay."  
„Sagt das Mädchen, dass mich vorhin angelogen hat."  
„Weil ich dachte, du bist ein Kinderentführer", sagte sie, Schamesröte stieg in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Hand hatte sie wieder zu sich genommen und legte sie beide eng an ihren Körper, während nun beide Beine im Loch hingen. Vielleicht hatte sie gemerkt, dass Myotismon ihren dubiosen Versuch, ihn auf Lügen abzutasten durchschaut hatte. Was sie jedoch nicht gemerkt hatte, war dass er etwas weit Schlimmeres war wie ein Kinderentführer.  
„Und du denkst tatsächlich, du kämst so alleine in der Welt zurecht, weil du etwas besser hören kannst? Das ist dein großer Trumpf, junge Dame? Lese lieber weiter deine Märchenbücher, wie immer das auch gehen soll."  
„Es gibt Bücher mit Blindenschrift, die kann ich lesen."  
„Blindenschrift?", fragte Myotismon ungläubig.  
„Ja. Gibt es das in deiner Computerwelt nicht?", sagte sie überrascht, wartete aber auf keine Antwort. Sie tastete den Boden nach ein paar kleinen Steinen ab und schob sie zu sich. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie ruckartig unsichtbare Linien entlang, mal senkrecht, mal waagerecht und legte hin und wieder einige der kleinen Kiesel auf den Boden, bis sie, mit viel Fantasie ein Muster ergaben.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Mein Name. In Blindenschrift. Hoffe ich zumindest. Ich dachte, wenn du das siehst nennst du mich auch endlich mal bei meinem Namen."  
„Du bist überaus unverschämt für ein kleines Mädchen", antwortete Myotismon ihr, doch obwohl er etwas verärgert klang, schreckte sie diesmal nicht zurück.  
„Mama und Papa haben gesagt, wenn man ein Handicap hat muss man manchmal unverschämt sein. Sonst tanzen andere einem immer auf der Nase herum."  
Ganz selbstbewusst streckte sie ihren Rücken durch. Es sah krampfhaft aus, doch war es irgendwo witzig zu sehen, wie sie versuchte Eindruck zu schinden. Ihre Haltung erzeugt bei Myotismon nicht das, von dem sie glaubte, dass es das täte. Dafür aber ihre Worte.  
„Das ist, zugegeben, das Klügste was ich heute bisher gehört habe."  
Yuki lächelte zufrieden.  
Myotismon sah zu, wie sie die kleinen Kieselsteine wieder fortkehrte. Das war tatsächlich etwas interessant, das musste er gestehen. Blindheit war in der Digiwelt ein zeitlich begrenzter Zustand, zum Beispiel als Folge eines Giftes, wie seine eigenen Fledermäuse unter anderem besaßen. Aber nach wenigen Stunden legte sich dies wieder. Bei den Menschen jedoch schien so ein Zustand dauerhaft zu sein. Und dann wendeten sie solche Tricks an. Das war wirklich interessant.  
„Meine Lehrer sagen, die Zeichen in der Blindenschrift sind überall auf der Welt gleich. So kann ich auch alle Bücher lesen."  
„Und dann liest du Horrorgeschichten?"  
„Die Bücher für blinde Kinder sind total öde und langweilig. Du klingst wie mein Opa. Er sagt immer, ich hätte nur Flausen und Irrsinn im Kopf."  
„Er hat meine vollste Zustimmung."  
Geschockt blieb Yukis Mund offen und schloss sich nur sehr langsam, ehe sie beleidigt die Nase rümpfte. Sein Lachen hatte Myotismon unterdrückt, aber irgendwie - vielleicht durch eine Veränderung der Luftfeuchtigkeit oder dem Winkel der Sonne, wer weiß mit was für Tricks dieses Kind noch spielte - hatte sie das sicher auch mitbekommen.  
„Wart's ab, wenn Opa sieht, dass ich genauso schön Klavier spielen kann wie Papa früher wird er seine Meinung ganz schnell ändern."  
„Und das willst du _wie_ umsetzen?"  
„Das -", sie legte eine Pause ein, in der ihre Miene sank, „- weiß ich noch nicht. Du kannst es nicht zufällig?"  
„Sicher."  
Er widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Myotismon wusste nicht, warum er gerade das verraten hatte. Erstens, da er schon ewig nicht mehr gespielte hatte und zweitens, da er es diesem Kind verraten hatte, deren Augen sich sofort wieder mit Hoffnung füllten. Die Sonne, dachte er sich, die Sonne kochte sein Gehirn weich, ganz sicher war es das. Oder etwas in dem Blutorangensaft.  
„Kannst du es mir beibringen, Onkelchen? Bitte, bitte."  
„Du vergisst deine eigenen Regeln schon wieder. Wahrheit oder Pflicht ohne Pflicht!"  
Ihr Leuchten war verschwunden und es erfüllte Myotismon mit Genugtuung ihr beschämtes Gesicht zu sehen und wie sie sich in Gedanken selbst ausschimpfte. Insgeheim aber fragte Myotismon sich, ob alle Menschenkinder so schrecklich aufdringlich waren, oder ob er einfach einen schlechten Fang gemacht hatte.  
„Gibt es eigentlich noch mehr Vampir-Digimon wie dich in eurer Computerwelt?", fragte sie äußerst zurückhaltend.  
„Digiwelt. Es heißt Digiwelt. Und vermutlich nicht. Digimon wie ich sind selten und ich habe nie ein Digimon gesehen, dass mir ähnelt."  
„Also bis du so was wie das letzte Vampir-Digimon in deiner Welt?"  
„Eher ist es nur schwerer geworden, zu so einem Digimon wie ich es bin zu digitieren."  
„Und was heißt _digitieren_?"  
Sie verstieß wieder gegen ihre eigenen Regeln, diesmal aber verkniff Myotismon es sich sie zu belehren.  
„Das heißt, dass wir stärker werden und eine neue, passende Form annehmen. Bevor ich meine jetzigen Form erreicht hatte, war ich ein Hund. Und davor etwas, was als Fledermaus durchgehen könnte."  
Zumindest die Flügel hatten gestimmt.  
Die Niedergeschlagenheit war nun komplett fort und an ihre Stelle trat Bewunderung, die Gleiche, die die Geist-Digimon empfunden haben mussten, als sie Myotismon nach seiner Ultra-Digitation zum ersten Mal sahen. Nein, dass in dem Gesicht dieses Kindes war intensiver. Sie war so schrecklich euphorisch wie sprunghaft, schlimmer wie ein Grashüpfer.  
„Das ist ja irre. Du bist wirklich wie die Vampire in den Büchern. Die können sich auch in große Hunde und Fledermäuse verwandeln und sie können sich im Nebel auflösen. Und sie sind stark und können zaubern."  
„Behaupte auch nicht gänzlich keiner zu sein. Ich bin ein Wesen aus einer Welt, die aus den Daten eurer Welt erschaffen wurde."  
Yuki hatte nicht eine Minute zugehört. Nachdenklich hatte sie die Finger ihrer rechten Hand auf ihr Kinn gelegt, nur der Zeigefinger war ausgestreckt und ruhte auf ihrer Wange.  
„Hm, dann darf Mama aber auch nicht mehr mit Knoblauch kochen, dass ist für Vampir giftig. Und einladen darf ich Onkelchen auch nur abends. Aber Mama muss ihn erst einladen, sonst kann er nicht rein. Und Friedhofserde brauch ich, sonst kann er nicht so lange bleiben. Aber wo kriege ich die her, ohne dass das Schimpfe gibt?"  
Sie plapperte weiter irgendwelches Zeug von sich und wurde dabei immer leiser und Myotismon überlege kurz, ob er nachhaken sollte, was sie noch so für schlaue Dinge über Vampire und ihresgleichen gelesen hatte. Rückblickend an die zwei Mädchen, die ganz verliebt auf das Plakat mit diesem Filmvampir gestarrt hatten, entschied er sich dagegen.  
( _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ )  
Er wollte sie loswerden, er _sollte_ sie vor allem los werden, wenn dieser Unwille dieses Theater zu beenden nicht wäre. Wer versprach ihm, dass sie nicht doch mit den Digirittern im Bunde war? Selbst wenn das mit ihrem Vater in irgendeiner Weise stimmen sollte...  
Nonsens, das konnte nicht stimmen. Das Amulett war aus Digizoid, ein Material, dass in der Realen Welt nicht existierte. Das Digivice und das Wappen waren echt, sie stammten aus der Digiwelt und die Gefahr bestand, dass die Digiritter früher oder später doch auf sie aufmerksam werden würden. Vielleicht war dieses Wappen auch nur eine Täuschung und sie war doch das achte Kind. Niemand wusste wirklich, welche Kräfte genau in diesen Digivice und diesen Wappen steckte, vielleicht besaßen sie eine Art Intelligenz und beschützen das dazugehörige Kind. Vielleicht lag es ja an den Fälschungen, vielleicht -  
Myotismon verwarf auch den Gedanken. Jijimon und Babamon waren merkwürdige Geschöpfe, aber so unscheinbar sie waren, so effektiv war ihre Magie und er hatte tiefes Vertrauen in diese, wie auch in die Schriften, die ihr _Täubchen_ verfasst hatte. Myotismon hatte sich nach vielen Nächten selbst beigebracht brauchbare Kopien des Wappens herzustellen und Dank Jijimons und Babamons Lehren gelang ihm das auch nach einigen durchzechten Nächten und Tagen. Die Fälschungen konnten nicht versagen.  
Eins war sicher, leben lassen konnte Myotismon sie nicht. Früher oder später musste er sie ausschalten. Selbst wenn sie wirklich kein Digiritter sein sollte, so sei es drum. Sie könnte ihn an die echten Digiritter verraten.  
Ihre Selbstgespräche waren verstummt und Yuki saß, wohl immer noch in ihren Plänen versunken auf dem Boden, nur ihre Beine, die in der Luft baumelten bewegten sich etwas.  
Vielleicht sollte er ihr einfach den Hals umdrehen und ihr damit das Genick brechen, dass würde am schnellsten gehen. Jedoch hatten menschliche Körper die schreckliche Eigenart sich nicht aufzulösen, wie Digimon es taten. Sie blieben liegen, wurden kalt und erst die grausame Zeit würde den Körper sehr, sehr langsam in seine Ursprungsteile zerlegen, erst die Haut, dann das Fleisch und zuletzt die Knochen.  
Myotismon wusste das. Aber er entschloss sich dazu, dass eben jenes Ereignis, bei dem es zu dieser Situation kam, nie passiert war. Das war das Motto des Orchesters.  
( _das ist niemals passiert_ )  
Und der tote Körper eines kleinen Kindes würde für Aufruhr sorgen, die Menschen waren aufgrund der Digimon ohnehin schon so hysterisch. Die Menschen würden auf ihn und seine Dienerschaft losgehen, womöglich noch sein Versteck finden. Und wenn Myotismon etwas nicht gebrauchen konnte, war es die Menschen aufzuschrecken und eine Massenpanik auszulösen. Das könnte sich das achte - das echte achte Kind - zu nutze machen und verschwinden.  
Langsam streckte Myotismon seine Hände nach Yuki aus, bereit ihre Leiche einfach in diesem Loch, in dem sich das Wasser sammelte zu versenken, damit man sie zumindest nicht sofort finden würde. Besser wie im Meer, wo sie vielleicht noch an den Strand gespült werden könnte.  
Er würde nicht einmal seine ganze Kraft brauchen, um ihren dürren Hals zu zerquetschen, einmal feste zupacken und das war's.  
Die Sache wäre schnell vorbei gewesen. Und doch konnte er es nicht.  
Yuki zuckte zwar im selben Augenblick zusammen und Myotismon redete sich ein, dass er mit dieser plötzlichen Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte und sich deswegen umentschied. Einfach um sich nicht eingestehen zu müssen, dass dieser kleine Augenblick über mehrere Sekunden ging und er sie nur angestarrt hatte. Er hatte nur dieses Kind angestarrt, nicht mal ihren Hals, nur ihr blondes Haar und die Form ihres Gesichtes. Er hatte dabei an Alice und das blöde Wunderland gedacht.  
Bei allen dunklen Mächten, wie sehr er diese Alice-Geschichten hasste, es war nicht einmal in Worte zu fassen.  
Und - das Schlimmste - Myotismon hatte trotzdem gezögert. Er, der grausame König der Untoten, hatte gezögert.  
„Hast du das gehört, Onkelchen?", fragte sie - sie hatte es wirklich nicht mitbekommen - und legte sich auf den Bauch. Nun hing Yuki ihren Kopf in das Loch.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Ich habe da unten was gehört. Ganz kurz nur, aber es klang, als würde da unten was fliegen."  
„Vielleicht ein Vogel?"  
„Hoffentlich nicht. Ich mag Vögel nicht."  
Yuki legte eine Hand hinter ihr Ohr und versuchte noch etwas weiter mit ihrem Kopf hinunter zu kommen. Kurz überlegte Myotismon, ob er sie nicht in das Wasser werfen sollte, tief genug schien es dort unten zu sein. Aber auch zu dieser Handlung konnte er sich nicht aufbringen. Vielleicht, weil es unnötig war.  
Wenn sie kein Digiritter war, wäre es ein unnötiger Tod und das war gegen sein ästhetisches Empfinden. Genau, daran lag es. Er war eben ein Digimon mit Prinzipien.  
„Sieht du da unten was, Onkelchen?"  
„Nicht wirklich. Nur Wasser."  
„Sonst nichts? Nicht mal unser Spiegelbild?"  
Nun wagte auch Myotismon einen Blick hinunter und spitzte die Ohren, aber er hörte weiter nichts, außer das Meer. Unter ihnen sah er kaum etwas vom Wasser, dass die Farbe des Himmels reflektierte, da unter ihnen weiße Flocken auf der Oberfläche schwammen. Noch bevor er auf die absurde Idee kam, dass das Schnee sein könnte, kam Myotismon zu der Feststellung, dass das Reste von weißen Blüten waren, die vereinzelt oder in Gruppen vom Wasser getragen wurden. Blüten von den Bäumen, vermutlich vom Park, vielleicht von weiter oben von der Hauptstraße.  
Größtenteils hatte das Wasser sie schon in die Fäulnis getrieben, doch die Sonne schien direkt auf sie und verlieh ihnen ein gefälschtes, reines Weiß. Gepaart mit dem tiefen Blau des Himmels, das auf dem Wasser reflektiert wurde, hatte dieser simple Anblick etwas malerisches.  
„Oh, ich vergaß. Du hast bestimmt keines, oder?"  
„Selbst wenn, wäre es schwer zu sagen. Die Wasseroberfläche ist voll mit Blüten."  
„Blüten?"  
Yuki streckte ihren Kopf noch weiter hinein, dachte, sie könnte die Blumen riechen, doch mehr wie der salzige Geruch des Meeres gab es dort unten nicht.  
„Sind das Seerosen?"  
„Unwahrscheinlich. Seerosen mögen kein Salzwasser. Bestimmt hat der Wind sie von den Bäumen geweht und sie sind hier runter gefallen."  
„Wie schade. Ich habe mal Seerosen gesehen. Also, als ich noch sehen konnte. Sie waren ganz weiß und es waren so viele auf einen Haufen, dass ich zuerst gedacht habe, da wäre Schnee auf dem Wasser. Gibt es in der Digiwelt auch Seerosen? Und Schnee, gibt es den da auch?"  
Die Kleine noch einmal zu belehren war sinnlos, also ließ Myotismon es bleiben, starrte weiter stumm hinunter, beobachtete einige der Blütenblätter, die erst vereinzelt über den Himmel im Wasser schwammen und dann in anderen Blüten hängen blieben, bis sie zu ganzen Gruppen wurden, die ihren Tanz fortfuhren.  
Er dachte an Sanzomon.

* * *

\- laut dem Referenzbuch Eintrag der Bakemon und einigen Digimonspielen können Bakemon durchaus auch entstehen, wenn ein Digimon stirbt. Als ich einen Kumpel fragte, der sich mit IT auskennt, fragte ich ihn, ob es etwas wie "Geister-Dateien" gibt und er meinte in etwa, dass es da einen Bug gibt, der gelöschte Dateien anzeigt, obwohl sie längst im Papierkorb sind.

\- Die Fledermäuse sollen, so Wikimon, eine eigenständige, digitale Lebensform sein (was vielleicht erklärt, warum sie nach Myotismons Vernichtung noch da waren), deren Gift Blindheit u.a. in einigen Spielen auslösen.


	6. WILD FLOWERS, 1st Movement

Konzert III. WILD FLOWERS, 1. Satz, Vivace non molto Ces-Dur

„Wie lange wird es dauern?  
„Alles ist so weit vorbereitet. Ich muss nur noch einige Dinge überprüfen, dann kann ich mit der Herstellung weitermachen."  
„Reichen die Daten dafür aus?"  
„Ich denke schon. Doch es wird viel Zeit brauchen, bis sie vollendet sind. Das Herz eines Menschen ist selbst in unserer heutigen Zeit ein komplexes Mysterium."  
„Wir und die Digiwelt verlassen uns auf Euch."  
„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

𝅗𝅥

Der geheime Gang schloss sich hinter ihr, die Schwärze und das, was darin war verschwand hinter grauem Stein. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, schaute nach links und rechts, ob jemand etwas gesehen hatte. Dies war jedoch nicht der Fall. Das Chaos, was sich jedoch im Zentrum der Bibliothek gesammelt hatte wollte sie nicht sehen. Sie hatte auf ein Wunder gehofft, dass es vielleicht verschwunden wäre, bis sie wiederkäme, aber nichts dergleichen. Nun, da sie einen umfassenderen Blick darauf werfen konnte, sah es noch schlimmer aus, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.  
Ein Seufzen kam über ihren Lippen und sie lehnt sich gegen das Bücherregal, hinter dem die Steinmauer und dahinter das Geheime lag. Sie würde Zeit brauchen, hatte sie gesagt, was nicht ganz korrekt war, mit aber nur einem Wort leicht zu beheben:  
Sie würde _viel_ Zeit brauchen.  
An das Digizoid für den ersten Teil zu kommen war aufgrund seiner Seltenheit bereits schwer gewesen, die Herstellung dafür simpel. Der zweite Teil jedoch war dafür das genaue Gegenteil. Oder im Gegenteil, wie Jijimon gesagt hätte. All das, was sie über Alchemie und die Gewalten in und zwischen der Digiwelt studiert hatte half ihr nicht weiter. Sie übersah irgendetwas, verlor sich in Texte, die sie dazu verleitete in andere Themen abzudriften und ehe sie sich versah hatte sie wieder einen Tag verschwendet.  
Der Weg war nicht leicht, man hatte sie mehr als deutlich gewarnt. Aber dies hier war wichtig. Sehr wichtig und das machte diesen Weg nicht nur schwer, sondern geradezu lebensbedrohlich.  
Sie begann einige der Schriftrollen, die sich auf Tisch und Boden verteilt hatten aufzurollen und als _brauchbar_ und _nicht weiter von Belangen_ zu sortieren, als ihr Blick an einen großen Glas hingen blieb, indem eine einzige, kleine weiße Seerose schwamm. Vielleicht von den Baby-Digimon, die mal wieder einen Spaziergang um den Berggipfel unternommen hatten, obwohl sie dies ohne Begleitung eigentlich gar nicht sollten. Aber der schöne Anblick der weißen Blüten zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, die unter ihrem roten Halstuch verborgen waren.  
Sechs Schriftrollen und drei Bücher hatte sie für _belanglos_ erklärt und begann damit sie wieder in die verschiedenen Regale aus dunklem Holz einzuräumen, noch bevor sie die schnellen Schritte hörte, die auf den Stein durch fast sämtliche Flure hallte und immer näher kam.  
„ _Meister_!"  
Cho-Hakkaimon raste, Nein, fiel in den Raum. Ihr erster Gedanke, als sie den Schrei ihres Schülers hörte war, dass sie sich mal wieder mit irgendeinem Digimon Ärger eingehandelt hatte. Vielleicht mit den Swanmon. Vielleicht auch schon wieder mit Gokuwmon.  
Aber als sie Cho-Hakkaimon auf dem Boden knien sah, ihre zweite Haut in Form eines Schweinekostüms zerrissen und ihre humanoiden Hände, Beine und Gesicht mit Schrammen verseht, wusste sie, dass es eine ganz andere Form von Ärger war, den sie sonst gewohnt war.  
„Meister, wir haben Besucher. Da sind plötzlich ein ganzer Haufen Geist-Digimon im Vorhof aufgetaucht, und die machen ganz schön Stress. Ihr Anführer sagt, er will zu Jijimon und Babamon."  
Sie fragte nicht einmal, wie diese Gestalten es auf die Spitze von Grey Mountain geschafft hatten, geschweige denn, diese in diesem Nebel überhaupt das Schloss finden konnten.  
Piedmon, sie dachte an Piedmon und dass er sie gefunden hatte und wusste, wer hier in diesem Schloss war und was man hier tat. Aufgeregt lief sie zum einzigen Fenster der Bibliothek, von dem sie aus zwar nicht bis zum Vorhof schauen konnte, dafür aber das Licht von Blitzen. Das waren Gokuwmons Attacken.  
„Das darf nicht wahr sein!"  
Sie rannte los, Cho-Hakkaimon folgte ihr, wenn sie auch langsamer war und nach einigen Schritten schon zurückfiel. Die Echo des Kampfes drang bis in die wirren Gänge, die überall und nirgendwo hinzuführen schienen und keine Schwerkraft kannten. Sie rannte, vorbei an den vielen Zimmern und verwinkelten Gängen, bis sie endlich in der Haupthalle ankam. Unterhalb der hellgrauen, steinigen Treppe krümmte sich eines der Sistermon, Sistermon Blanc, die sich sogar im Awaken Mode befand, vor Schmerzen. Kaum dass sie neben dem Digimon, mit der Erscheinen einer unschuldigen, weißen Nonne kniete um ihre Wunden zu begutachten - keine schweren Wunden, aber schmerzhaft - sprang das schwere Haupttor auf und ihre Schwester, Sistermon Noir klatschte schreiend zu Boden und wurde durch die Kraft noch über den Boden geschliffen, bis sie fast neben ihrem Gegenstück lag.  
„Blanc! Noir! Seid ihr in Ordnung?"  
Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf von Sistermon Noir (ebenfalls im Awaken Mode) und in dem Augenblick, als sie die Hände ihres Meisters spürte überkam eine angenehme, warme Welle ihren Körper, der ihr etwas von ihrer verloren Kraft zurückgab und die Schmerzen erträglicher machte. Sistermon Noir sah zu ihrem Meister auf.  
„Meister Sanzomon" , stöhnte sie, sie war trotz der Heilkräfte doch noch geschwächt.  
„Rede nicht. Wer hat dir das und deiner Schwester angetan?"  
„Diese Digimon, die hier aufgetaucht sind -"  
Die Antwort kam von Sistermon Blanc. Cho-Hakkaimon hatte sie endlich eingeholt, war aber so aus der Puste, dass sie auf einer der unteren Stufen, direkt neben Sistermon Blanc Platz nahm.  
„Ihr Anführer ist unglaublich stark. Er will Jijimon und Babamon sehen. Als wir ihm sagten, dass dies nicht ginge und dass sie gehen sollen, haben uns seine Schergen angegriffen."  
Sanzomon konnte, nun, da das Tor sperrangelweit offen war auch nun endlich sehen, was im Vorhof vor sich ging und sah als erstes ihre beiden Schüler, Gokuwmon und Sagomon. Sie standen Schulter an Schulter, ihre Waffen erhoben und fixierten das Phantomon vor ihnen, die Sense in der Hand und hinter ihm duzenden und aberduzende Bakemon und Soulmon. Phantomon waren starke Geist-Digimon, es war naheliegend, dass er der Anführer war. Aber, die immer noch ungeklärte Frage, wie fand er hierher? Zu Piedmon gehörte er wohl jedoch nicht, denn wenn es so wäre...  
Irgendwas, vermutlich Drohungen warfen sie sich an den Kopf, Gokuwmon schrie nicht, er bellte vor Wut. Gokumon rannte auf Phantomon zu, der Kampfstab und die Sense trafen sich in der Mitte und jeder versuchte mit reiner Kraft den anderen zu entwaffnen. Sanzomon hörte ein erneutes Bellen von Gokuwmon und Blitze schossen wild umher und traf schließlich auch beide Kämpfer, jedoch hatten sie Gokuwomon, der sie auch beschworen hatte mehr geschadet, als Phantomon. Dieser versuchte mit seiner an der Sense befestigten Kette und der Eisenkugel Gokuwmon einzufangen, das wurde jedoch von Sagomon und einer heraufbeschworenen Wasserfront verhindert.  
„Sofort aufhören!", rief Sanzomon hinaus, doch man reagierte nicht. Die Sistermon und Cho-Hakkaimon protestierten, konnten aber das Vorhaben ihres Meisters nicht verhindern. Als Sanzomon aus dem Schloss trat wurden die zuvor streitenden und kämpfenden Digimon still.  
„Schluss mit dem Kampf. Ich dulde auf diesem Schloss keine Gewaltausschweifungen."  
„Meister Sanzomon, wir -"  
Im Augenwinkel hatte Sagomon gesehen, wie Phantomon seine Sense schwang und direkt auf Sanzomon zuwarf. Sie hob ihre Hand, ehe Sagomon oder Gokuwmon ihre Waffen ziehen konnten, nur Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger ausgestreckt und mit einer halbkreisförmigen Bewegung prallte nicht nur die Sense an ihr und ihren Schülern ab, sondern wurde zurück zu Phantomon geworfen. Die eigene Kette wickelten sich um seinen aus Leinen bedeckten Körper und machten ihn bewegungsunfähig.  
„Steht nicht rum, holt mich hier raus!", keifte er die Bakemon an, die sich bisher zurückgehalten hatten und diese begannen an de Ketten zu ziehen, machten es aber nur schlimmer. „Ihr Dummköpfe, zieht nicht so!"  
„Aber die Kette ist zu fest."  
Eine wohl unzulässige Entschuldigung, Phantomon begann zu toben und zu schimpfen.  
„Wenn du versprichst deine Hand nicht mehr gegen meine Schüler zu richten, helfe ich dir", bot Sanzomon ihm an. Überraschend schnell stimmte Phantomon mit einem kräftigen Nicken zu, auch die Bakemon, die nicht aussahen, als hätte diese Geste einen feindseligen Hintergedanken.  
Sanzomon richtete wieder Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf Phantomon, senkte sie aber dieses Mal und die Kette glitten von seinem Körper auf den Boden, als hätte man seinen Körper in Öl getränkt. Kurz warteten Sanzomon, Gokuwmon und Sagomon - im Gegensatz zu ihrem Meister blieben sie misstrauisch - ob Phantomon die Chance doch nutzen würde, aber er hielt sich an die Abmachung. Zwar griff er nach seiner Waffe, doch mit leicht gesenkten Schultern wich er zurück, die Bakemon und Soulmon mit ihm.  
„Ich bin erfreut, dass ihr euch so kooperativ zeigst. Aber sag mir, wie seid ihr alle hierher gekommen und was sucht ihr hier?"  
„Ich und meine Kameraden sind nur Diener des großen Meister Myotismon. Er bittet um eine Audienz mit den Schlossherren, Jijimon und Babamon", antwortete Phantomon ihr, seine Haltung blieb weiter reumütig geduckt. Sanzomon hob aufmerksam den Kopf.  
„Ich bin der Schlossherr. Und wenn euer Meister eine Audienz wünscht, soll er bitte selbst vortreten."  
Schrille, hohe Laute ertönten über ihren Köpfen. Fledermäuse flogen kreuz und quer, ihr hoher Gesang hatte etwas von einem unheimlich und spöttischen Lachen. Die Bakemon und Soulmon und schließlich auch Phantomon wichen zur Seite um ihrem Meister den Weg frei zu machen. Dieses hochgewachsene und schlaksige Digimon, dass einen Teil seines Gesichtes mit seinem Umhang verdeckte, zusammen mit den Fledermäusen, die unheilvoll über ihnen flogen löste Unbehagen unter ihnen allen aus.  
„Meint Ihr, er gehört zu Piedmon, Meister Sanzomon?", fraget Gokuwmon, den Kampfstab schon leicht erhoben. Sanzomon antwortete nicht, was beide Schüler wunderte, man sah ihr jedoch an, dass sie dieses Digimon zu studieren versuchte und ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete. Sie blieb an seinen Augen, die hinter der Maske verborgen waren hängen. Oder viel mehr an dem Abgrund darin.  
Er hatte sein violettes und weißes Fell verloren. Von seinen kleinen Fledermausflügeln war nichts mehr da, nur dunkelblondes Haar zierte seinen Kopf. Ein Irrtum wäre durchaus möglich, aber für Sanzomon reichte allein der Blick in sein Gesicht und sie wusste, sie hatte Recht.  
„Du?"  
Ihre Stimme klang viel höher, viel aufgeregter, nicht so behaglich und ruhig wie sonst.  
„Ihr kennt dieses Digimon, Meister Sanzomon? Persönlich?", hakte Sagomon nach, fixierte aber weiter diese unheimliche Gestalt vor ihnen.  
„Ich glaube ja. Nein, ich bin mir sogar absolut sicher."  
Diese Augen hätte sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannt.  
Auch Phantomon blickte, ebenso verwirrt wie Sanzomons Schüler, zu seinem Meister. Dieser schien sich wohl auch gefragt zu haben, was aus diesem kleinen Ding geworden war und wann sie ihre Flügel und die unpraktische Kleidung gegen eine Priestertracht ausgewechselt hatte. Sein ganzes Gesicht war nun zu sehen und entblößte damit sein Lächeln, dieses alles andere als freundliche Lächeln mit den viel zu langen Eckzähnen.  
„Sieh an. Du bist also auch endlich digitiert. Aus dem Bücherwurm ist eine Priesterin geworden."  
Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Man hörte nicht mehr die Wut und den Widerwillen gegen alles und jeden darin. Was dafür nun in seiner Stimme lag, klang mehr wie die Ruhe vor einem Sturm, so tief, so bedacht und so erhaben sie auch war.  
Nicht nur die Bakemon hatten angefangen zu tuscheln. Sie machten sich nicht einmal Mühe es groß zu verbergen. Zwar hörte man kein Wort, aber man konnte ihnen ansehen, was sie sagten und dachten und etwas sagte Sanzomon, dass sie wohl auch nicht wussten, dass ihr Meister hier bereits bekannt war.  
Auch die beiden Sistermon, die sich nun wieder hinaus getraut hatten, nachdem kein Geräusch mehr zu hören war, dass irgendwie daraufhin deutete, dass ein Kampf stattfand, redeten und auch hier war die Distanz zu groß um etwas zu verstehen.  
„Die meisten Digimon belassen es bei Sanzomon, und ich wäre erfreut, wenn du dich dem anschließen würdest", sagte sie streng und verschränkte die Arme leicht vor ihrer Brust. „... Myotismon."  
„Du hast dich wirklich sehr verändert. War das auch Teil von Babamons Unterricht?"  
„Ich habe den Unterricht zumindest durchgezogen und bin allein dadurch stärker geworden. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Digimon."  
Sie klang erzürnt, dass hatte das Getuschel der Bakemon nur mehr angeheizt.  
„Meister Sanzomon, verzeiht, aber klärt uns bitte auf, wer dieses Digimon ist. Das Getuschel wird immer schlimmer."  
Gokuwmon hatte Recht, selbst das Gerede der beiden Sistermon, die wohl versuchten Cho-Hakkaimon auszuhorchen, ob sie etwas wusste, wurde aufgeregter und lauter.  
„Er ist wie ich ein ehemaliger Schüler von Jijimon und Babamon", erklärte sie, weiterhin erzürnt. Gokuwmon wechselte rasche Blicke zwischen ihr und Myotismon aus. Cho-Hakkaimons fassungsloses Ächzen erklang hinter ihr, Sagomon bemühte sich als Einziger, etwas von seiner Fassung zu bewahren.  
„Du bist doch nicht immer noch wütend darüber, dass ich meine eigenen Mittel und Wege gefunden habe um an Stärke und Intelligenz zu gewinnen?"  
„Ich bin wütend, weil du hier einfach hereinspazierst und meine Schüler angreifst."  
Sanzomon ging etwas näher auf Myotismon zu, unter den leisen Protesten ihrer besagten Schüler. Auch Myotismon kam ihr etwas entgegen, bis sie beide sich mit kaum einem Meter Abstand gegenüberstanden und sie war nervös. Nicht mal wegen der Augen, aber wegen der Zähne. Sanzomon wusste, was Myotismon für Digimon waren, was sie mit ihren Zähnen taten und unfreiwillig überlegte sie, ob ihr Halstuch, dass bis über die Nasenspitze ging auch richtig saß.  
„Entschuldige für den Angriff auf deine Diener, meine Truppen pflegen eines etwas harschen Umgang mit anderen Digimon. Habe ich Recht, Phantomon?"  
„J-Ja, Meister Myotismon."  
Phantomon ging noch tiefer in seine Verbeugung hinein. Sanzomon war etwas erstaunt, für so devot hatte sie Digimon wie Phantomon nie eingeschätzt. Ihr Blick war schnell wieder zu Myotismon gehuscht. Wie hatte Tsukaimon, der so störrisch und launisch war es nur geschafft, zu so einem Digimon zu werden?  
„Zudem -", sprach Myotismon, immer noch mit diesem spöttischem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „- hegen sie wie ich eine starke Aversion gegenüber Digimon ohne Manieren."  
„Ihr habt uns doch zuerst angegriffen!", schrie Cho-Hakkaimon hinüber. Sie hatte ihre Schmerzen vergessen, stattdessen blitzen ihre Augen unter dem pinken Schweinekopf. Sie wäre vermutlich auch auf Myotismon gestürmt, hätte Gokuwmon sie nicht, deutlich genervt von ihrem Gezeter, am Kragen gepackt und sie über seine Schultern geworfen, wo sie nicht viel Schaden anrichten konnte.  
„Ich weiß, ich hätte vorher fragen sollen, ehe ich sie hierher nach Grey Mountain bringe. Aber meine Diener sind sehr anhänglich und konnten nicht warten, bis ich die Formalitäten geklärt hätte."  
Sanzomon stempelte das als faule Ausrede ab, schließlich müsste gerade Myotismon wissen, wie man hier auf Grey Mountain untereinander verkehrte und was mit unerwünschten Gästen geschah. Die Bakemon und Soulmon tuschelten nicht mehr, sondern blickte beschämt drein, wie kleine Kinder, die etwas ausgefressen hatten. Ihre Hoffnung lag wohl nur darin, dass ihr Herr das für sie wieder geradebog.  
„Wie seid ihr unbemerkt an den Rabbitmon und Butterflymon im Wald vorbeigekommen? Normalerweise hätten wir längst wissen müssen, dass du auf dem Weg hierher bist."  
„Ich habe sie ganz sanft -", Myotismon legte eine kurze Pause ein, „ -beiseite geschoben. Nichts Ernstes, keine Angst, du kannst gerne nachschauen Aber du solltest dir bessere Kämpfer suchen, wenn du Überraschungsgäste so verabscheust. Meine Truppen geben ihnen gerne Nachhilfe."  
„Sehr zuvorkommend. Aber die Rabbitmon und Butterflymon sind schlicht Wachen, keine Kämpfer."  
Sanzomon versuchte jede Regung in seinem Gesicht zu analysieren und kam zum Schluss, dass er die Wahrheit sagte und den Digimon wirklich nichts getan hatte.  
„Was ist mit den Goatmon auf den unteren Ebenen? Hast du ihnen etwas angetan?"  
„Mitnichten. Ich habe sie nur schlafen gelegt, als sie uns nicht passieren lassen wollten."  
„Was ist mit den Swanmon, die an den Wasserstellen und am Fluss leben?"  
„Nicht eine Feder habe ich ihnen gekrümmt. Sie vergnügen sich mit Raremon, es gehört wie alle untoten Digimon auch zu meinen Untergebenen. Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht."  
Doch, es störte sie, sagte dies aber nicht.  
„Was ist mit den Reppamon und Kyubimon, die die obere Bergkette bewachen?"  
„Oh, ich denke sie werden mit meinen Devidramon einig. Sie werden ihnen aber nichts tun. Du siehst, ich komme in friedlicher Absicht."  
Sanzomons Blick huschte wieder kurz zu den Bakemon und Soulmon, die die selbe unterwürfige Haltung die Phantomon angenommen hatten, damit man sich eher ihrer annahm.  
Sie sahen eigentlich ungefährlich aus, im einzelnen zumindest, in Gruppen wurden Bakemon gerne übermütig und schlugen wild um sich, wenn sie mit einer Situation überfordert waren. Vielleicht war das der Grund für diese Auseinandersetzung gewesen.  
Myotismon reichte ihr die Hand und erwartete, sie würde das Gleiche tun um so zu zeigen, dass sie die schlechte Erklärung und ebenso schlechte Entschuldigung annahm. Sanzomon spürte die Blicke aller in ihrem Rücken, die ihrer Schüler, die der Geist-Digimon, sogar die verdammten Fledermäuse, die sich in den dunklen Ecken der steinigen Mauern verkrochen hatten schienen sie anzustarren.  
Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient, hörte sie Babamon in ihren Erinnerungen sagen. Das galt für jedes Digimon. Und vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein Missverständnis.  
Mit diesem Gedanken streckte sie ihre Hand Myotismon entgegen, doch dann ergriff er diese - Sanzomon konnte irgendwo immer noch nicht glauben, dass das die gleichen Hände waren, die sie früher weggeschubst hatten, wenn sie zu aufdringlich geworden war - um sie an seine Lippen zu führen.  
„Wenn du also gestattest, würde ich gerne mit Jijimon und Babamon sprechen."  
Sie war zu perplex um zu antworten, ihre Hand fröstelte, als sein kalter Atem ihre Haut streifte, ihr ganzer Körper schien zu Eis erstarrt zu sein. Sanzomon dachte, Myotismon würde sich von ihr entfernen, dabei war sie es, die ihre Position verlassen hatte und das nicht einmal von selbst. Die beiden Sistermon hatten sie von ihm weggezogen und nun hatte Sanzomon an jedem Arm eine Schwester hängen. Cho-Hakkaimon, Gokuwmon und Sagomon waren vor ihren Meister gesprungen.  
„Etwas mehr Respekt vor unserem Meister, kapisché?", meckerte Cho-Hakkaimon. Die vorher so harmlos aussehenden Bakemon waren nun gar nicht mehr so harmlos und unter ihren lakenähnlichen Körpern zeigten sich ihre dürren, aber langen Krallen, die fast die selbe Leichenblässe hatten, wie die Haut ihres Herrn. Myotismon hob aber nur die Hand und schon waren die Klauen von allen Bakemon und Soulmon wieder unter ihrem weißen, zerfledderten Körpern verschwunden.  
„Ich frage nun erneut. Wo sind Jijimon und Babamon? Ich möchte mit ihnen sprechen."  
„Das geht nicht", antwortete Cho-Hakkaimon schnippisch und mit gestemmter Brust. Ein Einschüchterungsversuch, der fruchtlos blieb, außer dass es Myotismon verstimmt hatte.  
„Und wieso nicht?"  
„Jijimon und Babamon -", Sagomon hielt kurz inne, „- sind nicht mehr hier."  
Myotismon verstand, was das hieß. Er fragte nicht einmal, wo sie denn seien, oder warum sie ihr geliebtes zu Hause verlassen hätten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie tot waren.  
„Piedmon, nehme ich an? Weiß er auch von Grey Mountain und dem Schloss?"  
„Nein. Würde er das, würde hier kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen stehen."  
Gokuwmon hatte sein Gesicht in tiefe Falten gelegt und die Augen verengt, so dass sein affenähnliches Gesicht mit der grauen Mähne ihn älter wirken ließ, wie er war, wäre sein athletischer Körper nicht. Sein Gesicht wirkte immer grimmig, selbst wenn Gokuwmon eigentlich gut gelaunt war. Aber Sanzomon kannte ihn lange, er war schließlich ihr erster Schüler. Sie erkannte die minimalen Unterschiede und wusste somit gleich, dass Gokuwmon Myotismon kein Stück Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Und Myotismon wusste das, wohl deswegen schenkte er Gokuwmon auch keine Beachtung, genauso wenig wie Cho-Hakkaimon, die nun sogar auf ihren Zehenspitzen stand, um größer zu wirken, oder Sagomon, dessen üppige Federpracht sich unterhalb seines Schnabel aufgestellt hatte.  
Er ignorierte die drei misstrauischen Schüler und konzentrierte sich nur auf Sanzomon, die an jedem Arm noch das Gewicht je eines Sistermon hängen hatte.  
„Dann hast du also damit offiziell ihre Nachfolge angenommen?"  
„Ganz richtig. Ich bin jetzt für das Schloss und seine Bewohner verantwortlich und führe Jijimons und Babamons Tradition fort."  
„Das heißt, du nimmst genau wie sie heimatlose Digimon auf?"  
Das war der Grund. Natürlich. Er kam nicht aus reiner Freundlichkeit oder Sehnsucht.  
Tinkermon hatte damals die Hoffnung schnell verloren, dass Tsukaimon je zurückkommen würde, ohne einen plausiblen Grund für solch eine Rückkehr zu haben.  
„Und wenn es so ist?"  
„Aus diesem Grund bin ich hier. Wir haben ein wenig Ärger mit den Meister der Dunkelheit und ich bin daher auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe, für mich und mein Gefolge."  
„Und führst die Meister der Dunkelheit praktisch hierher?!"  
Sagomons Schrei ähnelte mehr einem Krächzen und klang befremdenden. Von Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon war Sanzomon solch eine Lautstärke gewohnt.  
Auch das hatte Myotismon nicht im geringsten interessiert und der Argwohn unter ihren Schülern ihm gegenüber wuchs. Würde er weiter nur so hämisch lächeln, würde das noch in einer Katastrophe enden, darin war Sanzomon sich sicher.  
„Nicht doch, ich habe meine Spuren gut verwischt. Ich möchte keinem der Meister der Dunkelheit begegnen."  
„Warum haben sie es eigentlich auf Euch abgesehen?"  
„Vielleicht mögen sie mich nicht besonders."  
„Ich frage mich nur warum", flüsterte Cho-Hakkaimon zu Gokuwmon. Warum sie überhaupt zu flüstern versucht hatte, verstand Sanzomon nicht, gehört hatte sie nämlich jeder.  
Und Sanzomon musste sich selbst korrigieren - Es war bereits eine Katastrophe.  
Obwohl er sein lustloses und zorniges Gesicht, dass er als Tsukaimon ständig zog gegen ein fast unheilvolles Lächeln ausgetauscht hatte, wusste Sanzomon, dass sich in Myotismon Kopf immer mehr Mordgelüste zusammentrugen. Es war damals schon in Streitereien geendet, wenn seine Geduld eine gewisse Toleranzgrenze erreicht hatte und - wenn sie auch die Sorgen ihrer Schüler vollkommen verstand - früher oder später würde es ein Desaster geben und es gab dieses Mal keine Babamon, die Stockhiebe verteilte, wenn es denn nicht endlich Ruhe gab.  
Warum musste er gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier aufkreuzen?  
„Piedmon und ich kommen nicht gut miteinander aus. Vielleicht sieht er mich als Konkurrenz oder als Bedrohung, wer weiß das schon? Diese Digimon wurden von den Meister der Dunkelheit ausgebeutet und gequält und suchten bei mir Schutz. Digimon wie ich sind die Herrscher der Untoten. Für sie bin ich ein König und als solcher trage ich eine gewisse Fürsorgepflicht."  
Myotismon ging einen Schritt zur Seite, damit die misstrauische Gruppe vor ihm einen umfassenden Blick auf die Bakemon und Soulmon werfen konnten, deren Stimmung noch wechselhafter war wie das Wetter, anders konnte man sich diesen plötzlich wehleidigen Anblick nicht erklären. Ihre gekrümmte Haltung weckte jedoch Mitleid.  
„Sie tun mir ja irgendwie Leid", sagte Sistermon Blanc traurig.  
„Wenn das stimmt, haben sie sicher viel durchmachen müssen", sagte Sistermon Noir, genauso von diesen Anblick eingenommen. Beide Schwestern waren vom Awaken Modus wieder zurück in ihrer normalen Rookie Form und wirkten wieder so unschuldig und unscheinbar wie die meiste Zeit.  
Auch in Sanzomons drei Schülern hörte man regelrecht die Gedanken kreisen und ihren damit verbundenen Unwillen, Myotismon zu vertrauen, andererseits dafür eben jener Wille diese Geist-Digimon - und was ihr Herr sonst noch mitgeschleppt hatte - nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen zu wollen.  
„Meine Kräfte für meinen eigenen Schutz allein reichen aus, um gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit anzukommen, was ich von ihnen nicht behaupten kann", sprach Myotismon weiter. „Und bei Tage bin sogar ich machtlos. Sie brauchen einen sicheren Ort, unabhängig von mir."  
„Und Ihr dachtet, Jijimon und Babamon hätten nichts dagegen und würden Euch und Eure Schergen mit offenen Armen aufnehmen?", fasste Gokuwmon zusammen. Sein Blick hing immer noch an den Bakemon und Soulmon fest und Phantomon hatte ihm zustimmend zugenickt.  
„Nun, da sie nicht mehr sind, hängt die Entscheidung von eurer ehrfürchtigen Hohepriesterin ab. Ich wäre natürlich auch zu einer Gegenleistung bereit."  
Jedes anwesenden Digimon, dass im Vorhof dieses alten, steinigen Gemäuers stand, das mit dem Berg verschmolzen schien und dessen Mauern noch Efeu hing, starrte auf Sanzomon und wartete, teils sogar ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Unter normalen Umständen wäre die Antwort einfach gewesen und sie hätte keine Einwände gehabt.  
Doch die Umstände waren alles andere als normal und es waren so viele Digimon auf einmal, die sie aufnehmen würde. Wenn einer von ihnen nur herausfinden würde, was hinter den Mauern geschah?  
Aber sie fortschicken konnte sie auch nicht. Es würde gegen alles verstoßen, was man ihr beigebracht hatte und wofür sie stand.  
„Sanzomon!", riefen hohe Stimmen hinter ihr, die immer näher kamen. Es waren drei Digimon, Kokomon, Pagumon und SnowBotamon, die aufgeregt auf sie zugehüpft kamen. Der Schlaf und die Müdigkeit war ihnen noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die beiden Sistermon gingen in die Knie, ebenso Sanzomon und reichte einem von ihnen die Hand, in das sich auch gleich SnowBotamon schmiegte.  
„Sanzomon, wir haben Krach gehört. Ist etwas passiert?", fragte das Pagumon ganz außer sich. Unter dem Eingangstor hatten sich noch mehr der Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon gesammelt. Sie konnte nur raten, wie viel sie mitbekommen hatten, vielleicht nicht alles, aber sicher genug.  
„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung", antworte Sistermon Noir anstelle von Sanzomon, Aber es reichte nicht, die Kleinen zu beruhigen. Digimon wie sie, die unter welchen Umständen auch immer ihren Weg hierher fanden waren überaus misstrauisch und leicht zu ängstigen.  
„Wer sind die?"  
„Die sind gruselig", jammerten Pagumon und Kokomon schmiegten sich immer näher an die Sistermon und an Sanzomon. Was sie jedoch eher sagen wollten, aber nicht taten war, dass sie allein Myotismon so gruselig fanden, da sie auf die, zugegeben etwas dümmlich schauenden Bakemon kaum reagiert hatten und erst beim Anblick ihrer Anführers zitterten.  
„Gäste. Das sind Gäste."  
„Gäste? Dann bleiben Sie hier?"  
„Bleiben die ganzen Digimon lange hier?"  
Nun auch die Blicke ihrer Schützlinge zu spüren machte das imaginäre Gewicht auf Sanzomons Schultern unerträglich. Man wartete auf eine Antwort und man erwartete, es wäre eine einfache Entscheidung mit einer ebenso einfachen Antwort.  
Die Blicke der kleinen Baby-Digimon, die Sanzomon großzog, wie Babamon sie großgezogen hatte und denen sie beizubringen versuchte wie wichtig Gleichberechtigung war, schafften es, dass das Gewicht zusammenbrach.  
„Ja. Sie werden länger hier bleiben."  
Die Worte über ihre Lippen zu bringen war ebenso schwierig, wie diese Entscheidung nur in ihrem Kopf zu fällen. Sanzomon hörte, wie Gokuwmon beide Hände in sein Gesicht schlug, während der Rest sich nur auf ein schwermütiges Seufzen beschränkte.  
Einzig Myotismon schien wirklich vollkommen zufrieden zu sein.  
„Ich sehe, wir werden uns doch noch einig. Wir können alles weitere ja drinnen besprechen", sagte er, noch höflich, kaum aber dass er sich seinen Schergen zuwandte, kehrte seine Strenge wieder zurück. „Bedankt euch bei Sanzomon für ihre Großzügigkeit."  
Phantomon trat schließlich vor, da der Rest entweder doch noch zu argwöhnisch oder (eher weniger, aber nicht gänzlich unwahrscheinlich) zu schüchtern war, und er nur die Augen verdrehte. Aber Phantomon bewahrte einen gewissen Abstand, Angesichts von Cho-Hakkaimon, Gokuwmon und Sagomon, die weiter eng und mit erhobenen Waffen um Sanzomon standen, und den beiden Sistermon, die die Baby-Digimon auf ihren Armen trugen und dicht an sich schmiegten. Erst als Phantomon sich vor ihnen verbeugte, entspannte sich die Haltung aller.  
„Wir danken, dass Ihr uns in Eure Obhut aufnimmt, Sanzomon."  
Phantomon hatte sich bereits erhoben, als er das deutliche Räuspern seines Meisters vernommen hatte. Er verbeugte sich erneut vor Sanzomon, sogar noch tiefer als beim ersten Mal.  
„... Meister Sanzomon."  
Sanzomon entgegnete ebenfalls mit einer leichten Verbeugung, ihr fehlte noch immer der Atem etwas zu sagen. Zwar herrschte weiterhin Misstrauen unter ihren Schülern, aber sie verbeugten sich ebenso, wenn auch tiefer wie Sanzomon.  
Nun zeigten auch die Bakemon und Soulmon keine Angst mehr, ihre Schüchternheit war ebenso schnell verflogen wie jede andere ihrer Gefühlsregungen und sie kamen in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen auf sie zugeschwebt.  
„Danke, Meister Sanzomon. Ihr seid sehr freundlich."  
„Gern geschehen."  
Ihre Stimme klang zittrig und es hatte mehr nach einem Stöhnen geklungen, als dass es ernst gemeint gewesen wäre. Sie fühlte erst Erleichterung, als die Bakemon auch ihren Schülern ebenso ein respektvolles Danke entgegenbrachten und die Soulmon sogar ihre schwarzen Spitzhüte vom Kopf nahmen. Noch entscheidender für Sanzomon waren jedoch die Baby-Digimon, die auch ihre Furcht überwunden hatten und stattdessen ganz neugierig den vielen neuen Gästen hinterher sahen.  
„Gibt es bei euch etwas zu Essen?"  
„Ja, wir sterben vor Hunger."  
„Wie könnt ihr Hunger haben? Ihr seid Geister!", meckerte Cho-Hakkaimon die Bakemon an und hielt erst inne, als sie Sanzomons Hand auf ihren schmalen Schultern spürte.  
„Hinterfrage es nicht. Bereite einfach etwas mit Sirenmon für sie vor. Sistermon Blanc, Bring die Kinder bitte zu Bett. Sistermon Noir, zeig unseren Gästen ihre Räumlichkeiten."  
„Sehr wohl, Meister!"  
Die drei nickten und bemerkten erst dann, dass die drei Baby-Digimon weg waren. Sie waren den Bakemon hinterhergelaufen und mit den Digimon, die die ganze Zeit nur alles aus der Ferne beobachtet hatten sprangen sie aufgeregt um die Geist-Digimon auf und ab. Ein Frimon und ein Yuramon hatten sich an die herabhängenden Fetzen eines der Soulmon gehangen und missbrauchten es als eine Art Schiffschaukel. Es musste sicherlich weh tun, aber es beschwerte sich nicht, zumindest nicht lauthals und wäre diese Szene nicht so bizarr, wäre es fast amüsant.  
Sanzomon wollte erleichtert nach Luft schnappen, wenn da nicht noch Myotismon wäre, der immer noch nur Skepsis von ihren Schülern erntete. Ihn hier irgendwie zu integrieren war die wirkliche Herausforderung.  
„Ich fürchte nur, dass wir nichts haben, was deinen Geschmäckern entsprechen könnte, alter Freund."  
Sanzomons Blick ruhte wieder auf seinen langen Eckzähnen.  
„Schon gut. Rotwein und rohes Fleisch tut es auch. Ich werde meinen Diener außerhalb der Mauer sagen, dass ihr mit unserer Anwesenheit einverstanden seid."  
Sein langer Umhang wickelte sich um seinen Körper, eher dieser mit den immer länger werdenden Schatten des Schlosses verschmolz. Nach wenigen Sekunden deutete nichts mehr auf Myotismons Anwesenheit hin, nur die Fledermäuse, die so still gewesen waren krochen aus ihren Ecken und flogen in die verschiedenen Himmelsrichtungen. Ihre hohen Rufe erzeugten ein Echo und es dauert lange, bis es vollkommen still wurde und alles um sie herum wieder so erschien, als wäre niemals etwas passiert.  
„Sagomon", rief Sanzomon und packte ihren Schüler am Arm, ziemlich fest sogar. „Hol bitte Rotweinflaschen aus der Speisekammer. So viel wie du tragen kannst."  
„Wollt Ihr ihn abfüllen, Meister?"  
„Ich dachte eher an mich. Ich fürchte, das wird ein langer Abend."

𝅗𝅥

Es wurde ein entsetzlich langer Abend, was in erster Linie daran lag, dass Myotismon sich ebenso entsetzlich viel Zeit ließ, bis er überhaupt einmal aufkreuzte.  
Der Speisesaal war ein langer wie ebenso schmaler Raum, der auf der Schattenseite des Schlosses lag, weswegen Sanzomon ihn immer großzügig beleuchtete. Nur an diesem Abend verzichtete sie darauf, da sie nicht abschätzen konnte wie lichtempfindlich ihre Gäste waren und beschränkte sich nur auf drei Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Sie saß am oberen Ende des Tisches, Cho-Hakkaimon zu ihrer Linken, Gokuwmon und Sagomon rechts von ihr und beobachteten die Geist-Digimon, die entlang der beiden längeren Tischseiten saßen und sich wie ausgehungerte Tiere auf das Essen gestürzt hatten, dass die Sistermon mit Sirenmon, die die meiste Zeit in der Küche verbrachte vorbereitet hatten, und wenig war es nicht gewesen. Auf der Seite, wo Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon saßen stand nur eine Flasche Rotwein und darum vier volle Gläser, aber keiner traute sich einen Schluck zu nehmen.  
Während sie auf Myotismon warteten, beobachteten sie die Bakemon und Soulmon beim Essen und rätselten über deren Hunger, da es im Vergleich zu ihren bisherigen Bild von Geist-Digimon keinen Sinn ergab. Aber wann hatten sie schon Geist-Digimon getroffen? Und wenn man bei Jijimon und Babamon aufwuchs, merkte man schnell, das etwas wie Sinn und Logik überbewertet war.  
Merkwürdig blieb es und sie beobachteten dabei Phantomon, dessen Speisen nicht mal wirklich zerkaut wurden (alle vier begannen sich zu fragen, ob er überhaupt Zähne besaß), sondern einfach im Schatten seiner Kapuze verschwand.  
Gerade als Sagomon sich entschlossen hatte doch einen Schluck zu trinken, waren die Fledermäuse wieder zu hören und sofort legte er seine Hände wieder auf den Schoß.  
Myotismon erschien von der einen auf die andere Sekunde in dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, direkt gegenüber von Sanzomon, als hätte er dort schon die ganze Zeit gesessen.  
Die Geist-Digimon, die die Reihe entlang zwischen ihnen saßen hatten ihr Esstempo verringert und hatten teilweise gänzlich aufgehört und warteten darauf, ebenso wie Myotismon, dass jemand etwas sagen würde.  
„Ich möchte noch einmal auf deine Gegenleistung zu sprechen kommen. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?", begann schließlich Sanzomon. Ebenso wie mit seinem Erscheinen ließ er sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit und während sie beobachtete, wie Myotismon selbst erst von dem Rotwein trank, fühlte sich ihre Kehle trocken an.  
„Ich hatte eine Theorie, die sich durch dieses Treffen bewahrheitet hat. Jijimon und Babamon haben dieses Schloss immer so geheim wie möglich gehalten. Der Nebel ist undurchdringlich, und das Schloss regelrecht unsichtbar, wenn man nicht weiß, wonach man Ausschau halten muss. Der Berg ist hoch, außerhalb des Nebels denkt man, es sind einfach Wolken, die über eine flache Bergkette ziehen."  
„Das wissen wir bereits", murmelte Cho-Hakkaimon neben Sanzomon. Zumindest diesmal hatte sie sich die Mühe gegeben auch wirklich zu flüstern.  
„Sie haben uns damals nicht einfach vor irgendeinem ominösen und namenlosen Feind beschützt, wie er in Babamons unsinnigen Kinderreimen existiert hatte. Die Meister der Dunkelheit hatten es damals schon auf die beiden abgesehen. Sie glaubten an jene Philosophie, dass Digimon Seelen hätten und propagierten ihre Ideale heimlich, nicht zuletzt durch ihre Kinderstube, die wir beide schon genossen haben."  
Auch das war ihr zwar bekannt, aber Sanzomon musste sich trotzdem wundern, woher er das so genau wusste. Sie ließ einige Sekunden vergehen, überlegte erneut und dann ergab es auch Sinn. Wenn Myotismon wirklich irgendwann einmal den Weg der Meister der Dunkelheit gekreuzt hatte, wusste er automatisch auch, dass sie Jijimons und Babamons Nachfolger suchten. Die Frage war nur, wusste er warum man sie und das Schloss wirklich suchte?  
Nicht alles, alles konnte er nicht wissen, auch wenn er hier aufgewachsen war. Aber vielleicht wusste er etwas, oder hatte eine leise Vorahnung, was der Grund sein könnte.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht warum, aber es würde mich sehr interessieren und vielleicht komme ich hinter das Geheimnis, wenn ich mich etwas im Schloss hier umsehe. Vielleicht können wir beide ein paar interessante Dinge ans Tageslicht bringen."  
„Vergiss es!"  
Sanzomons wütender Schrei ließ jeden im Raum zusammenzucken. Sie hatte ihre Worte lauter ausgesprochen, wie sie sich das in ihrem Kopf vorgestellt hatte, aber jedes rationale Denken hatte sie nicht dazu bringen können sich zurückhalten. Sie hatte sogar mit geballter Faust auf die Stuhllehne geschlagen, obwohl sie das ebenso wenig wollte.  
Selbst Myotismon, selbst ihre eigenen Schüler hatten sie überrascht angesehen bei diesem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch, auch wenn diese den Grund (anders wie ihre Gäste) kannten. Sanzomon erhob selten ihre Stimme und die Situationen, in denen das passiert war konnten sich die meisten Ausbildungs-Digimon an einer Hand abzählen.  
„Ehemaliger Schüler hin oder her, du bist immer noch ein Fremder und ein Gast. Jijimon und Babamon haben mich darum gebeten ihre Tradition genauso fortzuführen, wie sie zu Lebzeiten. Du kannst dich umsehen, schließlich sollst du dich hier wieder wie zu Hause fühlen. Aber Gast ist Gast, und wie jeder Gast hast du dich an Regeln zu halten. Und eine ist, dass du dich vorerst nur da aufhältst, wo ich es erlaube."  
Während Sanzomon sprach, wurde ihre Stimme wieder etwas leiser, bis sie wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Tonlage zurückkehrt war. Das amüsierte Lächeln blieb auf Myotismons Gesicht.  
„Wieso so viel Misstrauen? Das schickt sich nicht für eine alte Freundin."  
„Ich habe Verantwortung, schließlich habe ich viele junge Digimon hier, die ich versorge. Meine Schüler haben für ihren jetzigen Status hart gearbeitet. Dir werde ich diese Privilegien nicht einfach zuschreiben, trotz der alten Zeiten. Selbiges gilt auch für deine Diener."  
Diese fühlten sich auch sofort angesprochen, mehr wie die Hälfte von ihnen hatte aufgehört, sich auch nur irgendwas Essbares in den Rachen zu stopfen, da sie es wohl in Anbetracht der immer hitzig werdenden Diskussion unangemessen und peinlich fanden.  
Auch Myotismons Lächeln war fort. Sie hatte wohl seine Toleranzgrenze angekratzt.  
„Das solltest du aber. Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, seid ihr vier die Einzigen auf dem Ultra-Level. Ein paar wenige Champions, aber sonst sind eure Ressourcen mehr als nur bescheiden. Und ich nehme Gift darauf, das keiner von ihnen in Jijimons und Babamons geheime Künste eingeweiht ist. Selbst deine Schüler scheinen nicht annähernd an das Potenzial zu kommen, das wir beide haben."  
„Dieser -", knurrte Gokuwmon, aber Sagomon schubste ihm vorsichtig mit den Ellenbogen gegen den Arm, schüttelte den Kopf und warf einen ebenso kurzen Blick auf die vor Wut kochende Cho-Hakkaimon. Er hatte begriffen, dass Myotismon sie drei nur aus Spaß anstachelte und provozierte.  
„Wenn die Meister der Dunkelheit auch nur hier irgendwo in der Nähe auftauchen sollten -", setzte er fort, als hätte er die feindseligen Blicke von Sanzomons Schülern und von ihr selbst nicht bemerkt, was er aber definitiv hatte, „- sehe ich schwarz für euch. Piedmon wird keine Ruhe geben, nur weil Jijimon und Babamon tot sind. Sie waren Sympathisanten der vier Souveränen, der, wie soll ich sagen, Opposition, die immer mehr Anhänger auf Server gewinnen. Dies gilt als Verrat und deswegen tötete er sie. Und vielleicht weiß Piedmon ja, dass sie eine sehr begabte Schülerin hatten, die die Nachfolge übernimmt und vielleicht trägt ihre Schülerin genau diese Ideologie weiter und macht sich damit Freunde beim Widerstand."  
Er bluffte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Darauf zu kommen war nicht besonders schwer gewesen, und doch verkrampfte sich Sanzomon immer mehr in ihrem Stuhl, während sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, wie Myotismon so gerade, mit rausgestreckter Brust und erhobenen Kopf sitzen konnte, ohne das es unnatürlich wirkte.  
Irgendwas an ihr hatte Myotismon wohl verraten, dass er mit seinen Vermutungen auf dem richtigen Pfad war. Vielleicht war es ihrer Haltung, die im Gegensatz zu seiner gezwungen aussah, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ihr Weinglas immer noch randvoll war, anders wie seines. Durst kam hoch und Sanzomon hätte gerne das Glas mit einem Zug leer getrunken, befürchtete aber so zu offenbaren, wie schrecklich nervös sie eigentlich war.  
Stattdessen versuchte sie sich auf ihre Atmung zu konzentrieren.  
„Komm zum Punkt."  
„Der Punkt ist, ich suche eine Bleibe und du brauchst mehr Digimon, die euch im Kampf helfen könnten. Meine Armee ist groß und im Kampf erfahren, auch wenn selbst einige von ihnen nur Champions sind. Natürlich werde ich mich auch selbst am Schutz von Grey Mountain beteiligen. Mir ist es persönlich egal, in welchen politischen Kreisen du verkehrst, solange ich keinen Nachteil davon habe."  
Keines der Bakemon oder Soulmon aß mehr auch nur einen Brotkrummen, sondern blickten den Tisch hoch zu ihren Gastgebern. Erneut wartete man auf eine Antwort. Sanzomon sah erst zu Gokuwmon und Sagomon, dann zu Cho-Hakkaimon. Die vier dachten wohl alle das Gleiche.  
„Dein Angebot ist mehr als großzügig", und Sanzomon schnaufte einmal durch, eher sie fortfuhr. „Aber mein Entschluss bleibt. Selbst wenn ich zustimme, bist du nur ein Gast. Vorerst also keine Spaziergänge hier im Schloss und ohne mein Wissen wirst du den Berg nicht verlassen, selbiges gilt für deine Diener. Und sie werden meinem Willen genauso Folge leisten wie deinem."  
Jeder konnte spüren, dass sich irgendwo, genau in der Mitte des Raumes Spannung ansammelte, dass einem die Haare hätten zu Berge stehen können und es war zu präsent und so fest, dass man es greifen hätte können. Aber es wagte keiner auch nur irgendwie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, aus Angst, wie bei einer Ladung elektrischen Strom, die sich bei Unwetter staute eine gewischt zu bekommen. Man wartete nur ab, ob das Gewitter auch ausbrechen oder sich wieder legen würde.  
Es brach mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnergrollen aus. Und dieser Donnergrollen war Myotismon selbst, der von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verschwand und vor Sanzomon wieder auftauchte, mit seinem Körper über sie gebeugt wie ein großes und dunkles Untier, dass sie verschlingen wollte. Ihre Handgelenke wurden von seinen Händen auf das Holz der Stuhllehnen gepresst und jeder Versuch von Sanzomon, den Griff irgendwie zu lockern scheiterte.  
Der Sturm, der mit diesem Donnergroll aufgezogen war hatten den Tisch umgeworfen, Geschirr fiel klirrend zu Boden und zerbrach. Der Geruch von Verbrannten lag in der Luft, die Kerzen hatten bei ihrem Fall etwas in Brand gesteckt, aber Cho-Hakkaimon konnte mit den Bakemon etwas schlimmeres verhindern, indem sie Wasser drauf kippten oder solange drauf trampelten, bis die kleinen orangenen Flammen erloschen.  
Sanzomon konnte davon jedoch nichts sehen, nur hören, denn sehen konnte sie nur Myotismon und den Stoff seines dunklen Umhanges, der sie in Dunkelheit einzuhüllen und die Welt um Sanzomon herum zu vergessen versuchte, bis es nur noch sie und dieses große, bleiche Digimon gab, das zwar bedrohlich war, aber doch etwas anziehendes an sich hatte.  
Sie wehrte sich weiter gegen die Kraft, die auf ihren Handgelenken lag, aber sie konnte sich nicht rühren. Selbst wenn, hätte sie nicht aufstehen können, dafür war Myotismon zu nah. Viel zu nah, so nah, dass Sanzomon befürchtete, dass er ihren viel zu schnellen Herzschlag hören könnte, während dieses gehässige Lächeln wieder seine dunkelblauen Lippen zierte, das seine Zähne so hervorhob.  
„Du schläfst wenig, habe ich Recht? Die Augenringe stehen dir nicht."  
„Das geht dich nichts an."  
Ihre Worte, die sie zwar leise, aber versuchte drohend klingen zu lassen hatten nichts bewirkt. Stattdessen senkte Myotismon seinen Kopf weiter zu ihr herab. Sein Atem roch nach dem Rotwein und nach der Luft, die die Wälder umgab, wenn diese ihr Blattwerk verloren hatten und vom goldenen Herbst in den kalten, weißen Winter wechselten.  
„Du hast viel von Babamon übernommen. Ich wette, tagsüber kümmerst du dich um die kleinen Baby-Digimon, studierst die Schriften und nachts stehst du draußen und kreist deine Arme unter dem Himmel, damit bloß niemand diesen Ort findet. Oder kämpfst am Fuße des Berges zusammen mit deinen Schülern gegen feindliche Digimon, die dem Berg zu nahe kommen und vernichtest sie, damit sie nicht verraten können, wo euer Kaninchenbau ist. Es wäre zu tragisch, würde den Kleinen etwas passieren."  
Bei dem Gedanken bebte Sanzomons Körper und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in das Holz. Er wusste, was er sagen musste und er wusste ebenso, dass er damit Erfolg hatte.  
Myotismon beugte sich noch weiter hinunter, noch näher, so erschreckend nah, dass gerade einmal ein Blatt zwischen ihnen beiden Platz gefunden hätte und Sanzomon nichts mehr sehen konnte, außer dem tiefen Blau in seinen Augen.  
„Weil wir alte Freunde sind, komme ich dir etwas entgegen. Vorerst werde ich nur jene Räume betreten, denen du mir das auch gestattest. Grey Mountain verlassen werde ich wann und wie ich will. Zumindest nachts. Aber ich bleibe in der Nähe, nicht das doch etwas geschieht oder du mich wünschst zu sehen."  
In ihrem Verstand versuchte Sanzomon irgendwelche bissigen Kommentare zu erschaffen, um sie ihm mit einem ebenso scharfen Ton an den Kopf zu werfen, aber sie schaffte es nicht einmal einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Stattdessen biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe.  
Die Kraft, die ihre Handgelenke festhielt hatte nachgelassen, doch mangelte es Sanzomon an eigener, um sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich im Anblick dieses Digimon ohnmächtig an.  
„Sollte ich bis zum Morgengrauen nicht zurück sein, kannst du dich beschweren, soviel du willst. Tagsüber bevorzuge ich es ohnehin zu ruhen. Die Sonne bekommt mir nicht, wie du dir denken kannst. Solltest du etwas von meinen Untergebenen wollen, geht das über mich."  
Er wäre ihr wohl noch näher gekommen, hätte nicht etwas an seinem Kragen aufgeblitzt. Der glänzende Stahl von Gokuwmons Stab und Sagomons Klinge kreuzten sich direkt an Myotismons Hals und ihm blieb nichts, als die ohnehin schon kaum vorhandene Distanz zwischen ihm und Sanzomon zu erweitern.  
Das matte Licht, dass der Stahl reflektiert hatte, hatte Sanzomon aber in die Realität zurückgeholt und ihr war wieder klar geworden, dass sie gar nicht allein mit ihm gewesen war, sondern dass um sie herum viele Digimon standen, die auf den Ausgang dieses Gewitters warteten.  
„Schön. Die unteren Etagen sind für dich und deine Diener frei begehbar. Sollten sie meinen Schülern oder den Kleinen etwas tun, werde ich mich allerdings ihrer annehmen und sie werden es bereuen, hier auch nur einen Fuß hinein gesetzt zu haben. Das gilt auch für dich."  
Endlich hatte ihre Stimme die Tonlage und die Lautstärke, die sie die ganze Zeit angestrebt hatte, sie schaffte es sogar eine Hand freizubekommen. Myotismons Blicken auszuweichen fiel ihr schwerer, aber versuchte sich auf Phantomon und die Schar Geist-Digimon um und hinter ihm zu konzentrieren.  
„Sie werden sich genauso an der Versorgung der Baby-Digimon beteiligen, als auch Lieferungen aus den Nachbardörfern besorgen, genau wie meine Schüler. Sie werden alle Digimon, die im und außerhalb der Mauern leben respektieren und achten", sagte sie, sehr bestimmt, sehr streng, dass ebenso ungewohnt war wie ihr emotionaler Aufschrei zuvor. Kurz schwieg Myotismon.  
„Ihr habt gehört, was Sanzomon gesagt hat?"  
„Jawohl, Meister Myotismon."  
Myotismon warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass jeder von ihnen auch mitgehört und auch verstanden hatte, was er gesagt hatte, vielleicht auch um zu prüfen, ob irgendjemand von ihnen auch nur im geringsten den Anschein weckte, er würde sich darüber beschweren wollen, was aber keiner von ihnen tat. Dann wand er sich wieder der erzürnten Sanzomon zu, die noch immer steif in ihrem Stuhl saß. Jedoch kam er ihr nicht mehr so nah wie zuvor. Gokuwmons Kampfstab direkt unter seinem Kinn zu spüren war wohl einer dieser Gründe, seinen typischen, zwielichtigen Gesichtsausdruck hatte es allerdings nicht beeinflusst.  
„Zutritt zu Jijimons und Babamons Bibliothek erlaubst du mir sicherlich auch. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich die Bücher sehr vermisste habe."  
„Du darfst die Bibliothek betreten. Die Bücher, die du lesen darfst wähle allerdings ich vorher aus. Sollte ich dich beim rumschnüffeln erwischen, hat dies schwerwiegende Konsequenzen für dich, alter Freund."  
Erneut sah sie, wie seine leichenblasse Fassade hinter seiner Maske wisch und nicht nur Unmut und Ungeduld zum Vorschein kam, sondern Zorn. Darüber, dass sie es einfach wagte zu widersprechen. Wieder staute sich das Gewitter, nicht so groß und bedrohlich wie zuerst, aber genauso erdrückend und wieder starrten Myotismon und Sanzomon sich nur schweigend in die Augen.  
Es war ein Machtkampf um die Oberhand und über das Schloss, dass selbst nur ein hübsch verziertes Puppenhaus war, aber unter sich etwas verbarg, dass man besser nicht an die Oberfläche tragen sollte. Nur war das hier ihre eigene Art diesen Kampf auszutragen, den Kampf um das Machtwort, den Myotismon nur von den triebhaften Dobermon kannte, die ihn so angewidert hatten und Sanzomon von den launischen Tinkermon, deren Sinn für Schadenfreude sie nie nachvollziehen konnte.  
Nicht einmal ein Blinzeln riskierten sie und jeder um sie herum befürchtete schon, sie wären zu Stein erstarrt, doch es war schlicht der Drang, nicht als Erster ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen und damit automatisch diesen Streit zu verlieren.  
Es war Myotismon, der schließlich nachgab, weniger aber, weil er Sanzomon als Schlossherrin akzeptierte, sondern vielmehr aus einem anderem Grund, einem, der ihr jedoch noch nicht ersichtlich schien. Tsukaimon wäre lieber tot umgefallen, als sich das gefallen zu lassen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Myotismon anders war. Aber er lachte nur, mit dieser tiefen Stimme, passend zu diesem tiefen Abgrund in den Augen, von dem er früher so viel erzählt hatte.  
„Also gut. Alles was die ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin wünscht. Vorerst."  
Sanzomon würde in den kommenden Tagen diesen von ihm so betonten Titel noch mehr hassen lernen, wie sie es in diesem Augenblick schon tat.  
Der Sprung in die gedämpfte Helligkeit war kurz und ihre Augen taten weh, aber Sanzomon wagte es nicht sie nur ein einziges Mal zu oft oder zu lange zu schließen. Sie wagte es nicht einmal auf ihre Arme zu schauen, als sich Myotismons Gewicht vollständig von ihnen löste, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihre Handgelenke rot verfärbt waren.  
Die Waffen von Gokuwmon und Sagomon lagen nun wieder ruhig und weniger drohend in ihren Händen und sie spürte Cho-Hakkaimons Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Myotismon beachtete keinen von ihnen mehr, sondern hatte sich ganz seinen Untergebenen zugewandt, und doch hatte Sanzomon das Gefühl, er würde sie weiter beobachten, selbst wenn er ihr den Rücken kehrte.  
„Ihr zieht euch zurück und sammelt eure Kräfte. Ab Morgen teile ich euch in Gruppen auf. Ein Teil wird Wache im Wald um Grey Mountain halten zusammen mit Phantomon. Eine Gruppe bleibt hier und hilft Sanzomons Dienern. Auch wenn ich euer alleiniger Herr bleibe, zollt ihr Sanzomon ebenso viel Respekt wie mir. Sollten mir Beschwerden zu Ohren kommen, werdet ihr dafür bestraft."  
Keine Widerworte. Kein Protest.  
Sanzomon glaubte die Sistermon zu hören, vermutlich hatten sie den Krach mitbekommen und hatten an der Türe gelauscht. Was sie gesagt hatten, nachdem sie sich dann doch endlich getraut hatten die Tür zu öffnen (eher Sistermon Noir hatte sich getraut, Sistermon Blanc stand immer noch, scheu wie sie eben war hinter ihr), hatte Sanzomon nicht verstanden, dafür waren ihre eigenen Gedanken und das Pochen in ihrem Kopf zu laut gewesen, aber die Bakemon und Soulmon waren ihnen nach draußen gefolgt. Myotismon bildete mit Phantomon das Schlusslicht, doch bevor er den Raum verließ, warf er einen letzten Blick auf Sanzomon. Sie hatte sich kaum bewegt, ihre Haltung war immer noch steif und ihr Funkeln in den Augen noch immer derselbe.  
Sein hoher Kragen versperrte ihr zumindest den Blick in sein Gesicht, aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie er sie ansah. Sehr gut sogar.  
Die große Holztür schloss sich fast von selbst, nachdem Phantom als letzter den Speisesaal verlassen hatte. Die Vier warteten, bis wirklich nichts mehr zu hören war und erst als sie sich sicher waren, dass keiner ihrer neuen Gäste noch mal zurückkommen würde, fingen alle vier gleichzeitig wieder an normal nach Luft zu holen.  
Gokumon und Sagomon hatte sich ächzend auf den Boden gekniet und auch Sanzomon ließ sich in ihren Stuhl sinken. Als sie ausatmete, hatte sie das Gefühl um ein, zwei Zentner leichter geworden zu sein und nicht einmal dass ihre Krone ins Gesicht gerutscht war störte sie besonders.  
Cho-Hakkaimon hatte sich an Sanzomon Stuhl gelehnt und schnappte so hastig nach Luft, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen. Unter ihrem Kostüm müsste die warme Luft unerträglich sein.  
„Meister Sanzomon. Ihr wisst, ich würde niemals eine Eurer Entscheidung hinterfragen. Aber glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass das gut geht?"  
„Es ist einen Versuch wert", antwortete sie Sagomon. Ihr Gesicht lag in ihrer Hand und sie konnte fast nicht glauben, wie fertig sie klang. Sagomon war aber auch der Einzige von ihnen, der sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte, während Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon noch dasaßen, als hätten sie den härtesten Kampf ihres Lebens hinter sich.  
„Urteile niemals über ein Buch, ohne es gelesen zu haben. Jeder der Hilfe braucht, ist willkommen, egal woher er kommt oder was für ein Digimon er ist. Diese Digimon haben ebenso eine Chance verdient wie ihr drei."  
Beschämt blickten sich die drei Schüler an, oder zumindest schienen sie sehr nachdenklich.  
„Ich zweifle nicht an den Bakemon oder Soulmon. Ihr etwa?", fragte Sagomon Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon, beide schüttelten nur die Köpfe.  
„Ich auch nicht", begann Gokuwmon. Er hatte tatsächlich noch Restwein in seinem Glas gefunden und trank es so schnell aus, als ob er befürchten müsse jemand wolle es ihm wegnehmen.  
„Die sind mir gleich und ich befürchte vor ihnen nichts. Mit Phantomon scheint man reden zu können. Selbst Devidramon sind kein Grund zur Sorge, wenn man ihnen klar macht, das man stärker ist als sie."  
Er fand weiteren Wein noch in einer der umgekippten Flasche mitten im diesen Chaos und goss sich reichlich nach. Ehe Gokuwmon aber selbst trank, reichte er erst Cho-Hakkaimon neben sich, dann Sanzomon und schließlich Sagomon, aber jeder von ihnen lehnte ab, erst dann nahm er selbst noch einmal einen großen Schluck.  
Sanzomon sah sich dass von Myotismon hinterlassene Chaos an. Wenn Sirenmon das sah, würde sie durchdrehen.  
„Ich zweifle einzig an _ihm_. Ihr wisst, was man über Digimon wie Myotismon erzählt."  
„Ich weiß es. Aber ich weiß, wie er ist. Ich kenne ihn seit er ein Rookie war. Er hat hier gelebt. Er hat die gleichen Dinge gelernt wie ich. Babamon hat sicherlich keine Digimon ausgebildet, die sie als gefährlich empfunden hätte."  
Wenn nur dieses Gerede von diesem Abgrund nicht gewesen wäre, hätte diese Entscheidung damals sich auch nicht so zweifelhaft angefühlt. Sie hatte es als Tinkermon nie verstanden. Tsukaimon sprach zwar davon, aber sie hatte sich nie erklären können, wie in einem Digimon ein Abgrund sein konnte, der dunkel, aber nicht leer war. Als sie ihm jedoch in die Augen gesehen hatte, hatte sie es verstanden und es war beängstigend, aber irgendwo auch faszinierend gewesen.  
Sagomon hatte begonnen, Geschirr und Glas vom Boden aufzusammeln.  
„Seid trotzdem vorsichtig, Meister Sanzomon. Wie er Euch angesehen hat gefiel mir gar nicht."  
„Er hat ja was Interessantes an sich", murmelte Cho-Hakkaimon vor sich hin. Wohl hatte sie, wie so oft an diesem Tag schon wieder nicht bemerkt, dass sie lauter gesprochen hatte, wie es angemessener gewesen wäre. Gokuwmon und Sagomon zeigten in ihren Gesichtern Unverständnis.  
„Aber Sagomon hat Recht. Die stillsten Wasser sind schließlich die Tiefsten und Stürmischsten."  
„Kein Wasser. Ein Abgrund."  
Die drei warteten, ob Sanzomon die Bedeutung dieser Allegorie noch erklären würde, doch nichts kam und sie ließen es dabei, dass ihre Worte sicher irgendwo eine Bedeutung hatten, die sie nur bisher, da sie eben Schüler waren nicht ganz erfassen konnten. Das oder Nachwehen von Babamons Nonsens.  
„Aber ihr habt Mut bewiesen, Meister", sagte Gokuwmon. Der Wein zeigte Wirkung, er klang ruhiger.  
„Nicht jeder hätte eine solche Entscheidung getroffen und noch genug Mumm gehabt, sich mit einem solchen Digimon so zu messen." „Ich weiß nicht, ob gerade das so gut war. Er hatte zwar zugestimmt, aber begeistert war er nicht."  
Sanzomon schnaufte einmal auf, aber gleichzeitig fuhr ein leises Lachen aus ihrer Kehle.  
Mut.  
Vielleicht war das doch nicht so ein Fehler gewesen. Vielleicht würde sie es in dieser Nacht schaffen.  
Sirenmon betrat den Speisesaal von der Tür aus, die hinter Sanzomon lag und ebenso zur Speisekammer führte und wie sie befürchtet hatte, schrie sie bei diesem Durcheinander sofort auf und ließ eine Schimpftriade im Kanon los.  
Sanzomon würde in dieser Nacht auch nicht schlafen, da war sie sich sicher, dafür machte sie sich über ihre Gäste zu viele Gedanken. Und ob das gut gehen würde.  
Es ging gut. Vorerst.

𝅗𝅥

„Sanzomon! Wir müssen reden."  
Es war Neumond gewesen, als Myotismon mit seiner Anhängerschaft auf Grey Mountain aufgetaucht war und wenn man es optimistisch sah, ging es wirklich gut. Nun war der Neumond wieder dabei an Fülle zuzulegen und das Durcheinander war geringer, wie Sanzomon geschätzt hatte, was nicht hieß, dass es nicht existierte.  
Eigentlich sah man Myotismon nur am frühen Abend und am frühen Morgen, damit er so wenig wie möglich etwas von der Sonne abbekam. So ungewöhnlicher war es, ihn bei bereits angebrochenem Tage zu sehen.  
In den frühen Morgenstunden traf sich Sanzomon mit Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon zum Unterricht, auch immer kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Unterhalb des Schlosses flossen Wasserströme durch ganz Grey Mountain, nur an wenigen Stellen trat das Wasser in Form von Flüssen und Teichen (und den ein oder anderen mittelgroßen See) nach oben. Gar nicht so weit weg vom Schloss auch fand sich eine gute Stelle, die sich dafür eigneten in Ruhe ihre Sutren zusprechen und ihre synkretistischen Lehren ihren Schülern zu übermitteln und sie sich im Geiste einzuverleiben. Oder auch zusammengefasst könnt man sagen, dass Sanzomon, dass was ihr durch den Kopf ging – mal mehr philosophisch, mal mehr politisch - kund tat und ihre Schüler dies aufnahmen. Was sie mit diesem geistigen Gut taten blieb ihnen überlassen, doch sollte diese Entscheidung weise sein. Darum saßen sie auch hier.  
Unter dem eiskalten Wasserfallen eines solchen Teiches saßen die vier Digimon und meditierten, meist nicht lange – die Arbeit rief – aber sie hatten auch schon ganze Tage dort gesessen. Wenn jemand sprach, dann nur Sanzomon.  
Sie öffnete die Augen als Erste und Einzige. Myotismon stand am Rande des Teiches, zu seiner linken ein Soulmon, zu seiner rechten ein Bakemon, dass einen großen, schwarzen Sonnenschirm hielt. Auch wenn die Nebelwand dick war, an sehr sonnigen Tagen ragten vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen hindurch. Für die Pflanzen eine willkommene Abwechslung, Myotismon hingegen konnte gut darauf verzichten.  
Myotismon sah verstimmt aus, so schenkte Sanzomon es sich zu fragen was sein Anliegen war, sondern stand gleich auf. Ihre Schüler hoben ihre Köpfe nicht, öffneten nur die Augen, um ihrem Meister nachschauen zu können. Als sie diese zu sich winkte, standen sie auf.  
„Ich wünsche auch dir einen Guten Morgen", begann Sanzomon, Myotismons Laune ignorierend, während sie durch das Wasser lief. Sagomon, als ein auf einen Wasser-Dämon basierendes Digimon machte der Widerstand des Wassers kaum etwas aus, daher war er auch der Erste, der am Ufer angelangt war und schließlich Sanzomon und Cho-Hakkaimon beim herausgehen half, indem er ihnen die Hand reichte.  
Nun am Ufer angelangt sah Sanzomon auch Sirenmon etwas abseits stehen und sie wirkte eingeschüchtert. Nicht wunderlich, Myotismon mochte Sirenmon nicht, beziehungsweise ihren Gesang. Wenn Sanzomon ihm zwar sagte, er soll es bitte unterlassen ihrer Köchin Angst einzujagen und sie singen lassen, hatte Sanzomon ihr ebenfalls geraten, sich damit zurückzuhalten, zumindest wenn er in der Nähe war.  
„Er wollte wissen, wo er Euch finden kann, also habe ich ihn hierher geführt. Verzeiht die Störung, Sanzomon", erklärte Sirenmon und verbeugte sich leicht.  
„Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen, Sirenmon. Und was kann ich für dich tun, zu so früher Stunde?"  
Vor Myotismon stehend – er war ein Kopf größer als sie, Sanzomon musste ihren eigenen leicht in den Nacken legen um ihn überhaupt anschauen zu können - und umringt von ihren drei Schülern und Sirenmon wartete sie ab. Schweigen herrschte zwischen beiden, dann aber sprach er das Soulmon an, dass die ganze Zeit unbeteiligt neben ihm schwebte.  
„Zeig es ihr."  
„Muss ich, Meister?"  
„Ja!"  
Soulmon nahm, wenn auch etwas widerwillig seinen spitzen, schwarzen Hut ab. Neben seinem Gesicht, dass haargenau aussah wie das eines jeden Bakemon, offenbarte es auch das Innere des Hutes. Darin bewegte sich etwas, etwas glänzendes und graues. Knopfaugen richteten sich auf die gespannte Meute, dann ragten drei Köpfe kleiner, junger Choromon aus dem Hut.  
„Oh, da habt ihr euch also verkrochen", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon ganz überrascht.  
„Also wirklich, man verkriecht sich nicht unter die Hüte fremder Digimon. Das ist nicht höflich!" schimpfte Sirenmon, die Federn an ihrem Kragen bauschten sich vor Aufregung auf.  
„Ja, seid so gut und kommt da bitte wieder raus. Soulmon ist das unangenehm", sagte Sanzomon. Die drei Choromon sahen erst sie, dann Soulmon an, dem das mehr wie unangenehm zu sein schien. Ohne den Hut auf den Kopf fühlte es sich irgendwie entblößt. Fiepend sprangen die drei Baby-Digimon aus dem Spitzhut, krabbelten auf dem Boden entlang und an Sanzomons Gewand hoch, um es sich auf ihrem Arm bequem zu machen.  
Schnell zog sich Soulmon seinen Hut wieder auf und atmete erleichtert auf, zumindest bis es seinen Meister ansah. Myotismon schien immer noch nicht so erfreut.  
„Haben alle deine Findelkinder diese schreckliche Angewohnheit?", sagte er abfällig. Die Choromon spürten, trotz ihres noch mangelhaften ausgeprägten Intellekts, dass dies ihnen galt. Sie fuhren zusammen, bis Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon jeweils einem über den Kopf tätschelten und Sanzomons Arme sich enger um sie legten.  
„Sie meinten es nicht böse. Ich denke, du bist mit der gesellschaftlichen Lage ebenso vertraut wie ich und kannst dir denken, woher diese Digimon stammten", erklärte Sanzomon. Myotismon sagte nichts, aber er kannte die Antwort. Sanzomon hatte sie gefunden, wie sie ihn schon gefunden hatte. Nur dass diese Digimon nicht einfach da waren.  
„Wenn sie trotz allem, was ihnen zugestoßen ist so viel Nähe zu anderen Digimon suchen, finde ich, sollte man das auch nicht unterbinden. Ihnen so viel Vertrauen zu geben, dass sie selbst überhaupt vertrauen können hat lange gedauert."  
„Meine Truppen sind Soldaten, keine Babysitter", entgegnete er scharf. Wieder zuckten die Choromon kurz und Sirenmon flog auf Gokuwmons Schultern, um so näher an ihnen zu sein. Mit einer sachten Bewegung eines Flügels, gestikulierte sie den drei Baby-Digimon, dass alles gut sei und ruhig bleiben sollten. Es gelang, nicht zuletzt, da sie ja auch bei Sanzomon waren. Und bei Sanzomon waren sie sicher. Das hatten sie nach langer Zeit auch gelernt.  
„Es war aber ausgemacht, dass deine Truppen sich nicht nur den Regeln, sondern auch den Pflichten und den Aufgaben innerhalb des Schlosses widmen."  
„Und meine Aufgabe und die meiner Truppen war, dass wir nachts das Schloss, die Berge und den anliegenden Wald vor Feinden bewahren, damit ihr seelenruhig schlafen könnt. Oder erwartest du etwa, dass ich auch noch ein Auge auf deine Schar Baby-Digimon werfe und mich um sie kümmere?"  
Man sah Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Sagomon und auch Sirenmon an, dass sie versuchten sich genau das vorzustellen. Da dies aber zu absurd und vor allem gruselig war, warfen sie diesen Gedanken schnell in ihren mentalen Papierkorb.  
„Das erwarte ich weder von dir, noch von Phantomon. Du als König und er als dein Hauptmann haben sicherlich genug andere Dinge zu erledigen", sprach Sanzomon weiter ruhig. Oder eher klang sie so, ihr Rücken war hingegen steif und die Haltung gezwungen. Vor Myotismon zu stehen und ihn so lange anzusehen machte sie nervös. Mit jedem Tag mehr.  
„Aber die Bakemon und Soulmon werden zumindest kurz vor ihrem Dienstantritt den Kleinen etwas Zeit schenken können. Wir sind alle an der Sicherheit wie auch an der Entwicklung dieser Digimon beteiligt. Außerdem mögen sie deine Truppen, was also spricht dagegen?"  
„Mögen?", wiederholte das Soulmon überaus ungläubig.  
„Ja, die sind ganz verrückt nach euch", antwortete Gokuwmon. „Vielleicht weil ihr sie an Bettlaken erinnert."  
„Aber wir sind Geist-Digimon."  
„Ich glaube, dass stört sie herzlich wenig", sagte nun Sirenmon, aber Soulmon schien das immer noch kaum zu glauben. Es sah die drei Choromon an und sie Soulmon, gespannt und achtsam, aber nicht ängstlich. Ganz perplex wandte es sich an das Bakemon, dass die ganze Zeit Myotismons Sonnenschirm gehalten und sich bisher aus dieser Konversation herausgehalten hatte.  
„Die sagen, die mögen uns."  
„Die mögen uns? Sicher?", sagte das Bakemon selbst ganz erstaunt, dann sahen beide Myotismon an. „Meister, habt Ihr gehört? Die mögen uns."  
„Ich habe es gehört", antwortete Myotismon unbeeindruckt. Dann drehte sich Soulmon zu den Bäumen und nun merkten Sanzomon und die anderen auch, dass zwischen den Bäumen Phantomon war, der darauf wartete, dass sie ihre Diskussion zu Ende bringen würden.  
„Phantomon, hast du gehört? Die mögen uns!"  
„Wir haben es alle mitbekommen!", rief er ein wenig genervt zurück. „Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Es ist schon lange hell."  
Soulmon, nun mehr wie nur zufrieden schwebte direkt zu Phantomon. Bakemon hielt noch kurz inne, auf seinen Meister wartend, aber da der Nebel sich weiter verdichtete hatte und nun weniger Licht auf die Erde fiel signalisierte Myotismon ihm mit einem kurzen Handzeichen, dass es fürs erste von seinem Dienst befreit war, dann schwebte es Soulmon nach, ehe er sich noch einmal Sanzomon widmete.  
„Ich bin damit alles andere als einverstanden, damit du es weißt."  
„Es war Teil der Abmachung. Wir sorgen gerne dafür, dass du und deine Truppen bekommt, was ihr für euer Wohlergehen benötigt. Dafür müsst ihr euch aber genauso in unseren Alltag integrieren."  
„Wie überraschend diplomatisch."  
Ein kurzes, tiefes Lachen. Sanzomon wurde noch nervöser und sie wusste nicht einmal wirklich warum, aber alle Digimon um sie herum schienen es regelrecht zu riechen. Wie Myotismon schon einen Schritt näher auf sie zu gegangen war, rückten Gokuwmon, mit Sirenmon auf der Schulter sitzend, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon näher zu ihr.  
„Kein Vergleich mehr zu früher."  
„Wir entwickeln uns eben alle", antwortete sie. Sanzomon fuhr sich unter ihrem Halstuch über die Lippen. Ihr Mund, ihr ganzer Hals fühlte sich trocken an.  
„Ich frage mich ja, wie aus so einem kleinen, schüchternen Digimon so etwas werden konnte," sagte Myotismon, grinsend und Sanzomon war nun nicht nur nervös, sondern wie erstarrt. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie von Kopf bis Fuß eindringlich musterte, aber konnte nicht sagen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.  
Dann schaute er über seine Schultern. Phantomon stand mit dem Bakemon und dem Soulmon unter dem Schatten der Bäume und warteten darauf, wieder gehen zu können. Der Morgen war längst angebrochen und normalerweise schliefen die Geist-Digimon um diese Zeit bereits, nachdem sie ihre Nachtschicht hinter sich gebracht hatten.  
„Ich würde ja gerne länger hier verweilen, aber mein Gefolge wirkt sichtlich ungeduldig."  
„Sag mir nur noch, ob in der Nacht irgendetwas vorgefallen ist."  
„Das können wir beide gerne."  
Kaum dass er das sagte, verschwanden seine Hände hinter dem Rücken, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Sanzomon musste zwar nicht mehr so weit hochschauen, dafür hatte sie an Distanz eingebüßt. Die drei Choromon spürten, welch Unbehagen es Sanzomon bereitete, Myotismon so direkt anzuschauen. Vielleicht war es auch seine unheimliche Aura, die die drei Baby-Digimon ebenso nervös machte.  
„Du kannst mich gerne zurück ins Schloss begleiten, dann können wir beide alles allein und in Ruhe besprechen, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
„Alleine? Wieso das?", sagte Sanzomon und sie erschrak selbst darüber, wie sie es ausgesprochen hatte (die Bemerkung, dass sie diesen Titel nicht leiden konnte hatte sie mit ihrer Empörung vergessen). Und sie hoffte, man sah nicht wie ihre Lippen unter ihrem roten Halstuch zitterten. Sie glaubte sogar, Myotismon war ihr näher gekommen.  
Gokuwmon war schließlich derjenige, der den Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößerte, indem er Sanzomon an den Schultern berührte und sachte wegschob.  
„Wenn Ihr so viel zu berichten habt, könnt Ihr das auch hier machen", sagte er und so argwöhnisch Gokuwmon ihn anfunkelte, so sah Myotismon auch ihn an. Er würdigte Gokuwmon nicht einmal mehr eines Blickes, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf Sanzomon.  
„Pardon, aber ich rede nicht mit Fußvolk."  
„Du wirst es aber nicht vermeiden können", fügte Sanzomon hinzu, diesmal gefasster. „Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon sind als meine Schüler meine direkten Vertreter. Sollte ich verhindert sein, so sind sie der nächste Ansprechpartner. Alles was im und um das Schloss passiert verwalten sie ebenso wie ich. Wenn du also etwas zu berichten hast, gehen diese Informationen auch an sie."  
Von dem charismatischen Lächeln war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte er Sanzomons Schüler an, die noch näher an ihren Meister traten.  
„Ja, erzählt. Wir sind ganz Ohr", lachte Cho-Hakkaimon und es war viel zu offensichtlich, dass sie es, genau wie Gokuwmon (Sagomon eher weniger) genoss, wie Myotismons Gesicht immer weiter entgleiste, bis es Wut verzerrt war. Zuletzt blieb er wieder an Sanzomon hängen.  
„Die Nacht war ruhig!", und mit diesem überaus schnippischen Kommentar drehte er sich um und ging zielstrebig auf die Schatten der Bäume zu. Vor Phantomon, Bakemon und Soulmon blieb er stehen. Sie gingen nicht sofort, sondern beredeten etwas, was aber von den anderen keiner aufgrund der Ferne hätte hören können.  
„Er ist wirklich ein Herzblatt", grummelte Gokuwmon, ohne dabei Myotismon aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Das soll nicht abwertend sein -", begann Sagomon, „- aber war er früher schon so allerliebst, Meister?"  
„Weniger", sagte Sanzomon und schnaufte. „Er war früher etwas griesgrämiger."  
„Noch mehr?", fragte Cho-Hakkaimon mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und was noch?"  
„Nichts weiter. Einfach anders eben."  
„Anders?", wiederholte Sirenmon. „Was heißt anders, Sanzomon?"  
„Eben anders. Anders wie andere Digimon. Auch nicht wie wir. Er ist eben, wie er ist. Das macht ihn schwierig, aber gleichzeitig irgendwie... interessant."  
Die fragenden Gesichtszüge blieben. Unbemerkt blieb, wie Cho-Hakkaimon erst ihren Meister ansah, kurz zu Myotismon rüberlugte, der mit Phantomon sprach und dann wieder zu Sanzomon, während diese sich immer noch Gedanken machte. Darüber, wie ein Digimon wie Tsukaimon zu so einem Digimon wie Myotismon werden konnte. Wie viel von dem Tsukaimon, dass sie kannte noch da war oder ob er alles abgelegt hatte. Nun, alles vermutlich nicht, sonst hätte sie ihn nicht so schnell wiedererkannt. Wie sein Blick zum Beispiel. Und andere Dinge vielleicht.  
Zu gerne würde Sanzomon es wissen, wie viel altes und was an neuem dazugekommen war. Ob er immer noch dieses Digimon war, dass sie stets wegschubste, andererseits ihr erlaubte, mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen und nie von ihr wich. Er war eben immer eigen gewesen. Aber gerade wegen dieser Art fühlte sie sich schon damals zu ihm hingezogen.  
„Gehen wir?", sagte Sirenmon.  
„Oh ja, ich sterbe vor Hunger", stöhnte Cho-Hakkaimon. „Wer ist eigentlich heute mit den Feldarbeiten dran?"  
„Ich bin an der Reihe", antwortete Sagomon und streckte sich. „Die Ausbildungs-Digimon warten sicher schon, dass ich mit ihnen losgehe."  
„Du kannst eben gut mit den Kleinen."  
„Ich bin es nur gewohnt eine tobende Menge in Zaun zu halten", antwortete Sagomon Gokuwmon. Man hatte seinen Schnabel kurz klappern hören.  
Die Digimon folgten Sirenmon schließlich kommentarlos, nur Sanzomon lief sehr langsam und warf einen Blick zurück. Zurück zu den untoten Digimon, die noch immer im Schutz des Schattens standen. Zurück zu Myotismon, den sie nur von der Seite sah und während sie sein humanoides Gesicht analysierte, fragte sie sich die gleichen Fragen erneut. Dann stockte ihren Gedanken, als Sanzomon merkte, dass sie abgedriftet waren, in dem Moment als sie sich selbst fragte – weiter Myotismon anstarrend – wie sich seine Haut, anstelle des kurzen Fells von früher anfühlte. Dazu die Erinnerung an die Nächte, die sie nebeneinander gelegen hatten und plötzlich fühlte sich das mehr wie nur peinlich und unangemessen an. Irgendwo in ihrem Gedächtnis hörte sie Babamon, die Sanzomons Anstand hinterfragte.  
Sanzomon beschleunigte ihr Tempo, als die drei Choromon in ihren Armen fiepten, bis sie zwischen Sagomon und Gokuwmon herlief.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Meister?"  
„Ja. Mir geht es blendend. Keine Sorge", antwortete Sanzomon Gokuwmon, ohne ihn dabei aber anzusehen. Die Skepsis keimte in ihren Schülern auf. Die Wortwohl und der Ton verrieten schon, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war. Sanzomon hoffte nur, dass Myotismon nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie ihn geistesabwesend angestarrt hatte.  
Sie hatte Pech. Er hatte es bemerkt.

* * *

An der Stelle sei vorneweg gleich gesagt, dass eine Digitationslinie von Tinkermon zu Sanzomon nicht im Canon möglich ist (Tinkermon hat so wie ich das herausgefunden habe bisher gar keine Digitationslinie). Die bisher aber einzige bekannte Digitationslinie für Sanzomon wäre über Gatomon.

Ich denke, ich muss nicht erklären auf wie vielen Ebenen das absolut falsch wäre und... Nein. Einfach nein. Daher hab mich für eine andere Digitationsreihe entschieden.


	7. WILD FLOWERS, 2nd Movement

Konzert III. WILD FLOWERS, 2. Satz, Allegro molto E-Dur

Der Mond war voll und rund, als Sanzomon begann Myotismon zu beobachten. In den Sachen von Jijimon hatte sie ein altes Fernglas gefunden, mit dem sie von den Schlossmauern oder von Fenstern aus nach ihm Ausschau zuhalten konnte, um besser zu sehen, was er die Nächte überhaupt trieb. Sanzomon kam sich zwar schäbig vor, ihm erst so viel Vertrauen zu schenken, nur ihm dann später zu observieren, aber hier ging es schließlich auch um das Wohl ihrer Gefolgschaft, auch wenn sich das Misstrauen so langsam legte.  
Die Bakemon, wie die Soulmon stellten sich schnell, wie Gokuwmon schon prophezeit hatte, als recht simpelgestrickte Gesellen heraus und solange man sie nicht zu sehr verärgerte auch in keinsterweise aggressiv. Als Spielkameraden für die jungen Digimon eigneten sie sich zumindest hervorragend (sehr zu Myotismons Ärgernis) und Sanzomon hegte den Verdacht, dass es ihnen weniger etwas ausmachte, wie sie zugaben. Vielleicht genossen sie es sogar von kleineren Digimon umzingelt zu sein, die dafür keine Angst und wenig Scheu vor fremden Digimon hatten, nichtmal wenn sie untot waren. Auch hatten die beiden Sistermon, die Fell und Staub aus ihren Laken klopften und Knitterfalten glätteten einen großen Sympathiebonus bei ihnen erhaschen können.  
Phantomon erwies sich als umgänglicher wie erwartet, wenn es ihn auch störte, dass er die ersten Nächten und auch immer noch mit einen von Sanzomons Schülern zusammen die nächtlichen Patrouillen schob. Insbesondere Cho-Hakkaimon hatte an ihm einen Narren gefressen, aus Gründen, die sich Sanzomon nicht ganz erschlossen (sie selbst beteuerte lediglich, dass sie Phantomon nur helfen wollte sich besser zu integrieren).  
Am meisten überrascht hatte es Sanzomon, dass die Swanmon sich so schnell an Raremon gewöhnt hatten, auch wenn sie ganz unterschiedliche Teile der Gewässer für sich beansprucht hatten. Während Raremon sich meist Unterwasser befand und gegen die Strömungen im Berg selbst schwamm, die unterirdisch durch die gesamte Bergkette ging, blieben die Swanmon oberhalb der wenigen Wasserstellen direkt am Berg und kamen am Tage ins Schloss um zu helfen. Man musste aber betonen, dass dieses untote Ungetüm sich erfolgreich bei den Swanmon, die eine gewisse Eigensinnigkeit besaßen eingeschmeichelt hatte, indem es ihnen einen Teil der Algen brachte, die tief am Grund lagen und an die sie selbst nie rangekommen wären, dabei waren das die Besten (hatte man Sanzomon zumindest gesagt). Es selbst sprach kaum und Sanzomon hatte dubiose Geschichten über Raremon gehört. Myotismon beteuerte aber, dass es für andere Digimon, wie auch für seine Umwelt harmlos sei, anders wie Sanzomon gehört hatte und es schwächeren Digimon nichts täte. Sie glaubte Myotismon. Schließlich kannte sie sich nicht mit untoten Digimon aus.  
Kamen die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon zum Spielen in die Gewässer und halfen Sanzomon oder den Sistermon bei der Seerosen-Ernte, blieb es unbemerkt und ruhig am Grund.  
Brenzliger erwies es sich bei den Reppamon und Kyubimon, die ihr Gebiet hoch oben am Berg mit den Devidramon teilten, da sie alle das Revier für sich beanspruchen wollten und allgemeines Misstrauen herrschte, sei es weil Reppamon und Kyubimon heilige Tierdigimon waren, oder weil Devidramon, was ihre Beute betraf nicht wählerisch waren.  
Schlussendlich haben Sanzomon und Myotismon selbst eingreifen müssen. Die Reppamon und Kyubimon hatte Sanzomon umstimmen können und hatte auf ihre Vernunft plädiert, da es auch um ihren Schutz ginge. Wie Myotismon allerdings seine Verhandlungen mit den Devidramon pflegte wusste sie nicht, zumal deren Intelligenz auf einem ganz anderen Niveau war.  
Letztendlich kam Myotismon zum Schluss, zwei der Devidramon in Stein zu verwandeln, während das dritte Wache hielt und alle drei, vier Tage wechselte er unter ihnen. Nicht zuletzt auch um Ressourcen zu sparen. Devidramon hatten einen mehr wie gesunden Appetit, wie Sanzomon miterleben durfte und waren nun mal keine Digimon, die gerne teilten, sei es unter sich oder unter anderen Digimon, sei es Essen oder Revier.  
Und auch bei ihnen fiel Sanzomon, wie ihren Schülern auf, wie viel Respekt diese Digimon alle vor Myotismon hatten. Wenn selbst Devidramon vor ihm krochen, ohne ein Brüllen von sich zu geben, musste er mehr wie deutlich demonstriert haben, dass er weit über ihnen stand. Das hieße, er musste eine unheimliche Stärke haben wie den Intellekt, diese Gruppe beisammen zuhalten und zu kontrollieren.  
Man wusste, wie Digimon wie Myotismon sein konnten, das waren Sagomons Worte. Er hatte nicht Unrecht damit. Auch wenn Sanzomon ihrem alten Freund niemals das geringste Übel unterstellen wollte - generell keinem Digimon, so schlimm die Gruselgeschichten auch sein mochten - , musste sie ihre Rationalität bewahren. Das war sie ihren Schülern schuldig. Sie war es jedem Digimon hier schuldig, dass sich ihrer anvertraut hatte und ihr auch bereit war zu helfen.  
Sie wusste selbst nicht wirklich, was sie erwartete, was Myotismon heimlich des nachts, wenn er seine Patrouille, anstelle von Sanzomon hielt, die den Tag übernahm, machen würde. Vor allem, hier? Direkt vor ihrer Nase? Selbst für ein Digimon wie ihn, das scheinbar gerne seine Grenzen austestete, wie schon als Rookie, wäre das mehr wie riskant. Nein, es wäre schlicht dumm.  
Hin und wieder wechselten ihre Ziele auch auf die Bakemon und Soulmon, einige bereits bei ihrer Arbeit und wurden in Gruppen von Phantomon eingeteilt, andere spielten noch mit einigen Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon, ehe es für sie Zeit war zu Bett zu gehen. Sie ließen sich von den Bakemon durch die Lüfte tragen, was einige von ihnen sogar nicht einmal etwas ausmachte, auch wenn es vier oder fünf an sich hängen hatte.  
Jene von ihnen, die nicht durch die Wälder am Fuße des Berges Wache hielten, hatte sich Gokuwmon unter die Fittiche genommen. Sanzomon hatte an sich nichts dagegen und hatte sich gefreut, bis sie verstand, dass das nur auf Gokuwmons immensen Ego zurückzuführen war, dass er nie ganz ablegen konnte und sich dieses Training ausdachte, um ihnen seine Stärke zu demonstrieren und seine Kampftriebe ausleben zu können. Und um auszutesten, was sie so aushielten.  
Sanzomon würde ihm in naher Zukunft mehr mentales Training aufbrummen müssen.  
Während Phantomon immer in der Nähe des Schlosses blieb, war Myotismon in der Nacht ständig unterwegs gewesen, flog vom einem Ende der Bergkette zu anderen, um dafür zu Sorgen, dass der Nebel die Bergspitze weiterhin bedeckt hielt, während er am Tage in seinem eigenem Raum in seinem Sarg schlief (wo immer er den her hatte und ehrlich gesagt wollte Sanzomon es so genau auch nicht wissen).  
Alles in allem schien nichts davon verdächtig oder besorgniserregend, im Gegenteil, Myotismon schien seine Position sehr ernst zu nehmen und war erpicht darauf, dass niemand, der auch nur irgendwie zwielichtig schien Grey Mountain zu nahe kam. In der Nacht hörte sie den Schrei seiner Gruselflügel und sah die Blitze der Albtraumkralle am Horizont und wusste damit, dass er in diesen Augenblicken nicht einfach nur ein Digimon bekämpfte, der schlicht verdächtig aussah. Sondern Digimon, die zu den Meister der Dunkelheit gehörten, auf der Suche nach Volksverrätern, Befürworter der vier Souveränen, potenziellen Sklaven und Beute und zu nah an den Berg und an den Nebel kamen, die Umrisse des Schlosses sahen und nur eins und eins zusammenzählen mussten um zu wissen, das dort etwas oder jemand war, der auf gar keinen Fall entdeckt werden wollte.  
Dennoch beobachtete Sanzomon Myotismon weiterhin, Nacht für Nacht.  
„Wieso beobachtet Ihr Myotismon eigentlich die ganze Zeit, Meister Sanzomon?"  
Cho-Hakkaimon stand mit ihr im Schatten der äußeren Burgmauern, hinter Efeu versteckt, während Sanzomon mit ihrem Fernglas weiter ihr Hauptziel beobachtete. Sanzomons Schülerin stand schon eine ganze Weile neben ihr, sie hatte das unverkennbare Geräusch ihrer künstlichen Hufe erkannt und wie diese neben ihr zum Stillstand gekommen waren.  
Ihre Frage hatte einen ebenso eigenen, verspielten und stichelten Unterton. Das hieß, dass Cho-Hakkaimon eigentlich schon eine eigene Antwort hatte, sie aber noch nicht aussprach. Sie war ein verspieltes und lautes Digimon, aber nun einmal gewiss nicht unaufmerksam.  
„Es ist Teil meiner Aufgabe. Es gibt noch Digimon unter uns, die skeptisch sind. Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass alle ihre Sorgen unbegründet sind."  
„Es ist aber durchaus verdächtigt, dass Ihr nur Myotismon beobachtet."  
„Das tue ich nicht."  
Das tat sie, dass wusste sie schon, noch bevor Cho-Hakkaimon es anmerkte. Jedoch war es Sanzomon selbst, die das nicht merken wollte und Erklärungen erfand und mit sich selbst im Reinen zu bleiben. Jedoch stellte ihre eigene Logik und ihre eigenen Vorstellung sie überhaupt nicht zufrieden. Stattdessen bewegten sich ihre Gedanken immer wieder im Kreis.  
„Und warum kontrolliert Ihr nicht die Bakemon? Oder Raremon? Es ist die ganze Zeit unter Wasser, wer weiß schon, was es da unten treibt?"  
„Und sie alle unterliegen Myotismons Befehlen. Darum widme ich die meiste Zeit auch ihm."  
Sanzomon wartete nur auf irgendeine schnippische Bemerkung, dass das ein dummes Vorgehen war und dass Myotismon - wie Sanzomon schon selbst herausgefunden hatte - entweder nicht sehr weit gedacht oder sehr risikofreudig sein müsste, um ein Verhalten zu riskieren, dass Misstrauen wecken könnte. Andererseits - Nein, _Im Gegenteil_ , dass _Im_ stark betont, so hätte es Jijimon gesagt - wann verhielt er sich nicht so?  
Sie sahen sich kaum, Sanzomon war am Tage mit zu vielen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen, mit der Erziehung der aufgenommen, kleinen Digimon, mit dem Training und dem Unterricht ihrer Schüler, ihren Gebeten, den Patrouillen um den Berg und ihren Studien, Forschungen und Büchern, die bis tief in die Nacht gingen.  
Vorher hatte sie noch nachts den Nebel kontrolliert und wieder so aufgebaut, dass die höchste Bergkette eingenommen war und hatte ihre Patrouille auch nachts durchgeführt, auch hier um die gesamte Bergkette, die nicht gerade klein war. Die genaue Länge hatte Sanzomon nie gezählt, aber sie wusste, das es zu Fuß einen halben Tag benötigen würde, um vom einem zum anderen Ende zu gelangen (im Flug natürlich viel schneller). Und dass sich andere Digimon den dichten Nebel zu Nutze gemacht hatten, um sich zwischen den Abhängen, Schluchten und Höhlen ein sicheres zu Hause aufzubauen, wie Dokugumon, Grizzlymon und Mammothmon, und das waren nur wenige davon.  
Sie waren zu weit weg um zu wissen, dass auf dem höchsten Punkt irgendwo ein Schloss war, aber sie wussten, dass der Nebel das Werk eines Mönch-Digimons war, dass hier irgendwo mit seinen Schülern lebte. Und auch weil sie arme Seelen waren, wollte sich Sanzomon vergewissern, dass es auch ihnen gut ging und nicht das Opfer von räuberischen Digimon wurden.  
Zwar hatte sich Myotismon beschwert, warum sie fremde Digimon beschützte, die ihr nicht halfen und keinen Nutzen für sie hatten, nicht mal von ihrer Existenz wussten und dass es Kraftverschwendung sei, aber er hatte es kopfschüttelnd akzeptiert, nachdem sie weiterhin stur blieb.  
Alles was die ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin eben verlangte, und Sanzomon hasste diesen Titel, wie Myotismon ihn aussprach immer mehr. Anschließend machte er sich lustig über sie, wie schrecklich pflichtbewusst sie war, wenn auch genauso schrecklich gutmütig.  
Myotismon hatte sie aber dafür etwas entlastet. Es war hauptsächlich seine Magie, die den Nebelschleier aufrecht erhielt. Selbst am Tage, wenn er schlief, wie immer er das umsetzte.  
Am Tage trafen sie sich nie, nur zur Dämmerung oder wenn sie nachts länger aufblieb. Und hin und wieder sah sie Myotismon, wie er im Türrahmen stand und sie beobachtete, während sie ihre Bücher las, Texte aufschrieb oder markierte. Die meiste Zeit tat Sanzomon so, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken, bis dann doch der Drang in ihr hochkam zu fragen, ob er etwas von ihr wollte. Eine Antwort bekam sie nie darauf, nur Schweigen und anschließend ging Myotismon wieder seiner Arbeit nach oder legte sich zurück in seinen Sarg.  
Am Himmel über Sanzomon und Cho-Hakkaimon kreiste eines der Devidramon. Anfangs hatte dieser Anblick in allen Schlossbewohner Unbehagen ausgelöst, nun hatte man sich ein wenig daran gewöhnt und kaum, dass Myotismon ihm Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und ihnen ein kurzes Handzeichen gegeben hatte, flog es in die von ihm angedeutete Richtung.  
Wer hätte gedacht, das irgendein Digimon auf Grey Mountain mal froh darüber sein würde, dass Devidramon hier ihre Nester errichteten und ihre Bahnen so knapp über dem Schloss zogen?  
Endlich auch hatte sich Sanzomon dazu entschlossen das Fernglas bei Seite zu legen und sich Cho-Hakkaimon zu widmen und bereute es im selben Moment. Ihre Mundwinkel waren weit nach oben gezogen und Sanzomon wusste, was es hieß. Es war jenes Grinsen, dass sie Sagomon gab, wenn er in Verlegenheit geraten war und dies nicht offen zeigen konnte, weil er sich der alten Zeiten wohl davor schämte, oder wenn Gokuwmon dabei war in einer Diskussion den Kürzeren zu ziehen, dies auch wusste, aber nicht zugeben wollte.  
Genau dieses Grinsen sah nun Sanzomon auf Cho-Hakkaimons Gesicht.  
„Sagt, Meister Sanzomon, wie standet ihr noch einmal zueinander?"  
Sie tat, als würde sie die Frage nicht verstehen, hatte sich aber dann doch verraten, indem sie einen verstohlenen Blick zu Myotismon warf. Ohne das Fernglas war er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht kaum zu erkennen. Und Cho-Hakkaimon war ihrem Blick gefolgt und allein das reichte ihr, um Bestätigung zu verschaffen.  
„Willst du irgendetwas andeuten, Cho-Hakkaimon?"  
„Ich habe nur gefragt."  
Nein, sie fragte nicht einfach. Sie stachelte, bis sie das zu hören bekam, was sie hören wollte.  
„Ich habe es bereits erklärt, wir beide wurden von Babamon und Jijimon aufgezogen und irgendwann haben sich unsere Wege getrennt."  
„Und ward ihr Freunde?"  
„Nun -"  
Sanzomon nahm das Fernglas wieder in die Hand und dachte einen Augenblick nach, ehe sie es wieder ansetzte.  
„So in etwa."  
„Ich verstehe schon."  
Ihr Grinsen war noch breiter geworden, was Sanzomon eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
„Was verstehst du?"  
„Schon in Ordnung, ich verstehe, dass Ihr darüber nicht reden wollt."  
„Das habe ich überhaupt nicht gesagt."  
„Oh doch, Ihr habt _So in etwa_ gesagt. _So in etwa_ heißt soviel wie _Eigentlich sind wir etwas ganz anderes, aber es ist zu kompliziert um es zu erklären_."  
„Du redest Unsinn. Wir waren damals Rookies, wir haben uns ständig wegen Nichtigkeiten gestritten."  
„Aber nun seid ihr beide auf dem Ultra-Level. Dinge und Sichtweisen verändern sich. Manche Dinge sollte man mehr als einmal betrachten."  
Sanzomon schnaufte leise. Ihr Schüler hatte die eigenen, eingetrichterten Lehren gegen ihren Meister verwendet. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt wäre das sicherlich lobenswert gewesen. Und egal was Sanzomon darauf antworten würde, es hätte kläglich und erbärmlich geklungen.  
Und Recht geben musste sie Cho-Hakkaimon, ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht. Sie hat Tsukaimon nie vergessen können, als Tinkermon nicht und später, als D'arcmon, als sie nach langem Training unter Babamons strenger Führung durch Server ging um – wie Babamon und Jijimon sagten – sich selbst zu finden, hatte sie sich immer gefragt, was ihm widerfahren und ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Mal waren diese Gedanken präsenter, manchmal weniger, aber nie ganz fort.  
Myotismons Anblick hatte zwar Furcht in ihr ausgelöst, insbesondere als Sanzomon jenes Tsukaimon in ihm erkannte, doch sie war glücklich gewesen nun auch zu wissen, was aus ihm geworden und ihm nichts schlimmes zugestoßen war.  
In dem Zusammenspiel aus dunklen Blau und Schwarz blitzte etwas Weißes auf und nahm dann ihre ganze Sicht ein, die sie mit dem Fernglas erfassen konnte und sah eines der Swanmon, dass vor ihr und Cho-Hakkaimon in der Luft flog, als sie das Fernglas abnahm.  
„Ich grüße Euch, Meister Sanzomon. Auch dich, Cho-Hakkaimon. Verzeiht meinen Besuch zu so später Stunde", sagte Swanmon und landete sanft und grazil direkt vor ihnen.  
„Du störst nicht. Wichtige Anliegen brauchen nicht zu warten. Aber sag dennoch, was führt dich hierher?"  
Vorsichtig blickte Swanmon um sich, in jede Richtung, sogar nach oben zum Himmel schaute es, wo man zwischen den verschiedenen Nebelschichten noch lückenhaft das Dunkelblau des Himmels und vereinzelte, einsame Sterne sah. Erst dann griff es unter sein Federkleid.  
„Das kam heute in einer Glasflasche an. Raremon fand es bei einem seiner tieferen Tauchgänge und hatte es mir ungeöffnet überreicht."  
Dieses Vertrauen gegenüber einem wildfremden Digimon wirkte immer noch so surreal, aber Sanzomon nahm das Stück Papier an, dass Swanmon unter den Federn seines Flügels versteckt hatte. Das Stück Papier war ein Brief und er war mit _Siebenschläfer_ unterzeichnet worden. Er war von Piximon.  
Schnell öffnete Sanzomon den Brief. Sie hatte schon ewig nichts mehr von ihren geheimen Verbündeten fernab von Grey Mountain gehört. Sich in diesen Zeiten Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen, wenn man sich öffentlich dazu bekannte die Menschenwelt als unverzichtbaren Teil der Digiwelt zu sehen, war schwierig. Besonders wenn man von den Meistern der Dunkelheit gesucht wurde und manchmal lagen zwischen zwei Briefen mehrere Monate. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob noch alle, die heimlich gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit und ihr Terrorregime kämpften und sich für die vier Souveränen stark gemacht hatten noch am Leben waren, oder ob ihre Briefe irgendwo auf einer Zwischenstelle verharrten.  
Nur von Piximon (Siebenschläfer), Datamon (Hutmacher) und Centarumon (Einhorn) hörte sie noch etwas.

 _An:_  
 _\- weiße Königin, schwarzen Springer, roten Turm, schwarzer Bischof_

 _Wer erschoss ihn, den rot' Robin und, ich, rief der Fisch, mit Fauch und Zisch ._  
 _Wer grub ihn aus, als alles war aus, und, ich, rief die weise Eule, und flog in die Bläue._  
 _In ihrer Eiche sie kaum spricht doch hört mehr als sie kann._

 _Die kleine Schildkröte sitzt in der Schachtel, fort vom Spatz im Baum, mit Schrei und Fuchtel_  
 _Doch keine Katz am Feuer, fort und dahin, wo ist sie hin, wenn nicht zur weißen Königin?_  
 _Sitzt ihr auch alle brav unter der Pfann'?_

 _Die Herzkönigin verlangt, dass Ihr zum Krocket erscheint._

 _\- Siebenschläfer_

Das waren alles keine guten Neuigkeiten, aber Sanzomon hatte auch nicht erwartet, nach so langer Zeit etwas Gutes zu hören. Der letzte Satz, der sogar unterstrichen war gefiel ihr am allerwenigsten.  
Erst hieß es, die Herzkönigin, mit dem Hang zu rollenden Köpfen wäre _erfreut_ , würde sie zum Krocket antreten. Dann hieß es, die Herzkönigin _wünsche_ , dass sie zum Krocket käme. Und dann, dass die Herzkönigin _will_ , dass sie zum Krocket erschien.  
So nett die Worte der Herzkönigin auch klingen mochten, waren sie nichts als Drohungen. Alle Digimon auf diesem Kontinent wussten, dass die Herzkönigin ein Sturm war. Nicht nur ein Gewitter oder Unwetter, sondern ein tosender, alles vernichtender Sommersturm, der sich nicht zurückhielt.  
„Keine guten Nachrichten, Meister?", fragte Cho-Hakkaimon vorsichtig und Sanzomon schüttelte nur den Kopf, der in Anbetracht der Lage kraftlos an ihrem Hals hing.  
( _Wer erschoss ihn den rot' Robin_ )  
Sie musste vorwärts kommen, so schnell wie möglich.  
Noch bevor Sanzomon den Schatten neben ihr überhaupt bemerkt hatte, hatten lange Finger in dunklen Handschuhen ihr den Brief aus der Hand genommen. Zwar versuchte sie noch nach dem Stück Papier zu greifen, aber Myotismon, der einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien, hielt den Brief zu weit über ihr, als dass sie auch nur ansatzweise rangekommen wäre.  
Aber er verstand offensichtlich nicht, was dieser in Tinte verfasste Nonsens bedeuten sollte, daher machte sich Sanzomon auch keine Sorgen. Sicher erinnerte er sich nicht mehr an Babamons alte Reime. Auch nicht an die albernen Geschichten, er würde nichts davon wirklich verste-  
„Du benutzt Babamons alte Kinderreime für verschlüsselte Botschaften?"  
„Das sind keine verschlüsselten Botschaften", sagte Sanzomon, aber so wie sie es gesagt hatte, hätte sie das selbst nicht einmal geglaubt. Sie hatte zu verspannt geklungen, zu offensichtlich ertappt.  
„Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Digimon, die solche Texte verfassen. Die, die verrückt sind und die, die etwas zu verbergen haben. In manchen Fällen sogar beides."  
„Wo er Recht hat -", murmelte Cho-Hakkaimon hinter Sanzomon, kurz darauf folgte ein „Aua!". Swanmon hatte ihr den Flügel in die Seite gerammt.  
Die beiden selbst blieben jedoch hinter Sanzomon, ihr Argwohn bezüglich Myotismon war immer noch groß. Mit ihm direkt zu sprechen, ohne dass Sanzomon, Gokuwmon oder Sagomon dabei waren traute sich kein einziges Digimon.  
Vor Sanzomon jedoch versuchte er zumindest so zu tun, als sei er die Ruhe selbst. Sie schien sogar als Einzige das Privileg zu genießen, von ihm überhaupt eines Blickes gewürdigt zu werden. Und es gab Tage, da wünschte sie sich es wäre nicht so. Immer wenn sie sah oder spürte, dass seine Blicke auf ihr lagen, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut.  
Als Myotismon ihr ihren Brief zur Rückgabe reichte, sah er sie genauso an und es schauderte sie. Sie wollte ihm den Brief so schnell sie konnte aus der Hand reißen, wenn da nicht die Hitze in ihrem Gesicht wäre. Es wurde schrecklich warm unter ihrem Halstuch, und trotzdem wollte Sanzomon es sich noch weiter über das Gesicht ziehen, während Myotismon sie weiter ansah, offensichtlich amüsiert darüber, dass sie an Babamons alten Kinderreimen hing.  
„Und ich denke, verrückt, wie Jijimon und Babamon es waren bis du nicht. Oder, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
„Sicher nicht", hatte Sanzomon geantwortet. Das Papier lag immer noch zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger und wartete darauf, dass es wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Besitzer zurückkam. Doch das Pochen in ihrer Hand hielt Sanzomon davon ab. Sie dachte nicht einmal mehr an Piximons Brief und was darin stand, nur an Myotismon Hand, die ihre eigene am Tag seiner Heimkehr gehalten hatte und in ihr blühte der Wunsch, diese Berührung noch einmal fühlen zu können, um sich diese Berührung in ihrem Gedächtnis einzuprägen, was sie beim ersten Mal verpasst hatte.  
Nein, es müsste nicht einmal die ganze Hand sein. Wenn sie nur kurz seine Fingerspitzen streifen könnte, würde ihr das genügen.  
Nur einen kurzen Moment.  
Und würde er etwas sagen, irgendwas Zynisches würde sie es als einen dummen Reflex betiteln oder als ein Versehen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hätte. Aber sie konnte die Kraft dazu nicht aufraffen und Sanzomon wurde mit der immer mehr zunehmenden Wärme in ihrem Kopf schwindelig.  
„Vielleicht bin ich es ja doch. Und ich weiß es nur noch nicht."  
Sanzomon hatte sich erschöpft - von was auch immer sie erschöpft war - mit der offenen Hand an der Steinmauer abgestützt und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit. Myotismon zeigte hinter seiner Maske leise Andeutungen, dass er fragend eine Augenbraue hob und Swanmon versank in Verwirrung. Cho-Hakkaimons Grinsen musste mittlerweile so gigantisch sein, dass es eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich war und ihr Mund einreißen müsste.  
„Sagt mal, Myotismon", fragte sie, während sie den Brief an sich nahm und an Sanzomon weiter gab. Ihr fuhr ein Schauer durch den Körper, als sie diesen Ton von Cho-Hakkaimon hörte, ähnlich ihrem Sticheln zuvor.  
„Habt Ihr Phantomon irgendwo gesehen?"  
„Wieso diese Frage?"  
„Na, weil ich doch heute dran bin mit euch Nachtwache zu halten. Und, habt Ihr?"  
Mit einem Kopfnicken deute Myotismon zur Außenseite des Schlosses, rechts von ihm. Wenn man von dort über die Reihen einiger mahagoniroter Dachziegel sah, blickte man auf dichte Bäume und steinige Wege dazwischen, die ins Tal zwischen den Erhöhungen der Bergketten führte. Und auf einem von ihnen schlich sich tatsächlich Phantomon herum, die Sense eng an seinen Körper gepresst und nervös in alle Richtungen blickend.  
„Juhuuu, Phantomon! Was schleichst du dich denn hier draußen so alleine rum?"  
„Verfluchter Mist!", schrie er auf, als er Cho-Hakkaimons quietschende Mädchenstimme hörte und sein zuvor schleichendes Tempo nahm rasend zu.  
„Hey, warte doch mal! Swanmon, hilf mir mal rüber!"  
Ohne Vorwarnung hatte Cho-Hakkaimon Swanmon gepackt und sprang damit von der Mauer, während es, überrumpelt wie es war, seine gesamte Kraft in seine Flügel steckte, damit sie nicht zusammen in die Tiefe stürzten. Knapp über der Brücke ließ Cho-Hakkaimon sich fallen und rannte dem panischen Phantomon beängstigend verzückt hinterher. Swanmon flog schnaufend über ihnen und schrie „Unverschämtheit! Welch Unverschämtheit!" nach.  
Myotismon und Sanzomon sahen ihnen lange nach und warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Sie meint es nicht so. Das ist nur Cho-Hakkaimons Art zu zeigen, dass sie jemanden ganz gut leiden kann. Wenn es mir für Phantomon auch Leid tut."  
„Mein Mitleid ist etwas bescheidender. Es schadet ihm nicht, wenn deine Schüler ihn auf Trab halten. Und, im Gegenteil, würde es ihn wirklich so immens stören, wie er behauptet, hätte er längst zugeschlagen."  
Es war still, bis Sanzomon plötzlich zu kichern anfing, aber bei Myotismon nur auf Unverständnis stieß.  
„Was ist so witzig?"  
„Du hast _Im Gegenteil_ gesagt. Du klingst wie Jijimon", kicherte sie weiter, aber sie versuchte zumindest damit aufzuhören, da er ihren Humor – deutlich durch den Ansatz eines Lippenkräuselns und den verengten Augen - mehr als nur offensichtlich nicht teilte.  
„Ich werde es mir für die Zukunft abgewöhnen."  
„So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht gewesen. Ich verrate es auch keinem, wenn es dir so unangenehm ist."  
„Ich schäme mich nicht. Aber ich lege nun einmal Wert auf mein Auftreten, da kommt das Vokabular, das an ein altes und verwirrtes Digimon erinnert nicht sehr überzeugend rüber."  
„Und was denkst du, was geschieht wenn es noch jemand mitbekommt? Dass die Bakemon dich nicht mehr respektieren?"  
„Ich dachte an deine Schüler."  
Er blickte zurück in die Richtung, in die Phantomon und Cho-Hakkaimon verschwunden waren. Ihnen war, als hätten sie irgendwo in der Ferne das Echo ihrer Streitereien gehört. Es hätten aber auch Reppamon sein können, die sich eben darüber beschwerten.  
„Sie scheinen ja nicht sehr angetan von mir zu sein."  
„Du bemühst dich ja auch nicht ihnen gegenüber freundlich zu sein."  
„Sollte ich?"  
Statt über die Dächer, sah Myotismon wieder Sanzomon an, als wollte er fragen, ob das ein Witz war. Offensichtlich nicht, erbost wie Sanzomon schaute.  
„Sie sind alle anständige Digimon und ich verdanke ihnen sehr viel, also habe zumindest so viel Anstand und respektiere sie, wie es angemessen ist."  
Irgendwo unter ihnen hörte man Gokuwmons Kampfgebrüll. Er hatte sich einige der Bakemon geschnappt, die gegen ihn kämpfen sollten und sie, gar nicht mal so dumm, hatten sich zusammengetan und waren zu einem riesigen Geist verschmolzen. Gokuwmon fluchte und jubelte gleichzeitig darüber, während Sagomon sich über den Krach beklagte, da er gerade meditierte.  
„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, dein Helm sitzt wohl zu eng!", hatte Sagomon geschimpft und „Na warte, komm doch her und zeig mal wie du es gegen diesen übergroßen Windbeutel aufnimmst!", schrie Gokuwmon zurück und „Wir sind kein Windbeutel, das war fies", beklagten sich die Bakemon.  
Sanzomon legte ihr Gesicht beschämt in beide Hände und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
„Wo hast du diese drei Witzfiguren eigentlich aufgegabelt?"  
„Es sind keine Witzfiguren", sagte sie, immer noch in Scham versunken. „Sie sind meine Freunde."  
„Freunde?"  
Nun war es Myotismon, der lachte, aber es klang mehr nach Schadenfreude und zeigte auch keinen Anstand, sich zurückzuhalten, egal wie verärgert Sanzomon darüber war.  
„Ihr befindet euch nicht einmal auf der gleichen autoritären Stufe, wie willst du da überhaupt etwas wie Freundschaft aufbauen?"  
„Wären sie nicht, würde ich hier nicht stehen. Wir trafen uns und sie blieben bei mir. Aus freien Stücken und wir helfen einander, fernab von Autorität."  
Man hörte immer noch Gokuwmon und Sagomon streiten. Sirenmon war dazugekommen und moserte, dass sie sich alle benehmen würden wie frisch aus dem Digiei geschlüpft. Aber diesmal schmunzelte Sanzomon darüber.  
„Kann Piedmon dich wegen Worten wie diesen nicht leiden? Mit dieser ominösen Herzkönigin ist er doch gemeint."  
„Das geht dich nichts an. Und wenn du wüsstest, was in meinen Büchern steht, würdest du nicht fragen."  
„Ich interessiere mich nicht für Sophismus."  
Mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt drehte Sanzomon Myotismon den Rücken zu. Es fröstelte sie, obwohl die Nacht selbst nicht kalt war, aber immer wenn sie nur einen Gedanken an dieses Digimon verschwendete, zog sich ein Schauer über Mark und Bein. Piedmon war der Einzige der Meister der Dunkelheit, den sie je persönlich getroffen hatte und dieses einzige Treffen hatte ihr gereicht.  
Sanzomon empfand bereits genug Nervosität gegenüber Myotismon. Vor Piedmon jedoch hatte sie aber nicht Angst, sondern regelrechte Panik.  
Myotismon Blick fiel nochmal auf den Brief, den Sanzomon in ihren Ärmel stopfte.  
„Du musst zugeben, diese Einladung zum Krocket klingt schon sehr, nun, unheilbringend."  
„Er hat Jijimon und Babamon mit der gleichen Einladung zu sich gerufen. Es hat mit ihrer Niederlage geendet."  
„Du warst dabei, als sie starben?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Sanzomon war entsetzlich kalt geworden und rieb mit ihren Händen über ihre Schultern. Lange war Sanzomon still gewesen, war Myotismons Blicken ausgewichen, hoffte, es würde ihn irgendwann idiotisch vorkommen und gehen.  
Er blieb, wartete geduldig, ob Sanzomon etwas sagte. Sie überlegte noch, dann sprach sie:  
„Babamon und ich haben uns gestritten, kurz bevor sie vernichtet wurde."  
Man hörte kurz den Wind heulen. Efeu raschelte in den Ecken, bewegt durch eine Sommerbrise. Myotismon runzelte verwundert die Stirn.  
„Ihr? Gestritten? Verzeih, aber es ist rückblickend auf dein Verhalten von damals überaus merkwürdig, das zu hören", sagte er, klang, als hielte er auch das wieder für einen Scherz. Doch ein Blick in Sanzomons Gesicht reichte, um zu wissen, dass es nicht nur kein Scherz war, sondern ihr doch nahe ging. Streit hin oder her, ob sie sie nun oft getriezt und ausgeschimpft hatte, Babamon war für Sanzomon die Inkarnation einer Mutter gewesen.  
„Weswegen habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
„Ich kann es nicht so genau sagen."  
Hätte sie schon, dabei hätte Sanzomon jedoch ein unliebsames Detail preisgeben müssen. Nämlich, dass Tsukaimon bei diesem Streit eine nicht unbedeutende Rolle gespielt hatte. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Tinkermon Tsukaimon vermisste. Sehr vermisste sogar. Aber ihr war klar gewesen, dass Tsukaimon diese Ansicht nicht unbedingt teilte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er nett zu ihr war, weil Jijimon ihn darum bat. Sie hatte das Gespräch damals mitgehört. Doch die Zeit mit Tsukaimon war die Schönste, die sie bisher gehabt hatte und sie wollte nicht mehr das eingeschüchterte, jammernde Digimon bleiben. Also büffelte sie noch mehr, wie ohnehin schon, lernte mehr, wie man von ihr verlangte und lernte Zauber, von denen Babamon eigentlich meinte, dass sie dafür noch nicht das Potenzial hätte.  
Es hatte sich ausgezahlt. Sie war zu D'arcmon digitiert und sie wollte weiter und mehr lernen. Also ließ Babamon ihre Schülerin ziehen. Zwar zufrieden, dass sie digitiert war, ließ sie sie gehen, nur die Richtung, die Tinkermon dabei einschlug schien ihr – ja, was?  
„Ich glaube, Babamon war nicht glücklich darüber, zu was ich digitiert bin. Sie sagte, dass hier passt nicht zu mir. Sie glaubte, ich hätte ihre Lehren verunglimpft."  
„Ist dem denn so?"  
Sanzomon hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie dunkel es um sie herum geworden war oder wie groß ihr Schatten auf dem Boden plötzlich aussah. Sie war so mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mal gemerkt hatte, wie nah Myotismon ihr gekommen war. Er stand direkt neben ihr, wenige Millimeter standen vielleicht zwischen ihnen und seine imposante Gestalt verdeckte Sanzomon vollkommen. Nicht einer der wenigen Mondstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Nebelwand gebahnt hatten streifte sie. Unheimlich. Und trotzdem...  
„Ich gebe zu, ich habe Babamons Lehren bezüglich Emotionalität hinterfragt und gewisse Punkte kritisiert. Aber ich habe sie immer vor anderen Digimon verteidigt. Doch schien sie unzufrieden darüber, dass ich zu Sanzomon geworden bin."  
„Dabei sollte sie froh sein. Schließlich bist du nun ein Serum."  
Sanzomons Kopf, der mit jedem Satz in sich gesunken war, schreckte vor Empörung auf. Myotismon stand so dicht neben ihr, den Oberkörper leicht zu ihr heruntergebeugt, dennoch blieb sein Kopf erhoben.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
„Du hast doch immer darunter gelitten, dass du ein Virus-Typ warst. Du hättest sicher viel getan, um wie deine Geschwister sein zu können. Es freut mich für dich, dass sich dein Traum erfüllt hat."  
Sanzomon sagte immer noch nichts, aber ihr Mund stand offen. Die Worte an sich waren freundlich gewählt, klangen aber überhaupt nicht aufrichtig. Das und als machte sich Myotismon darüber lustig.  
„Du klingst sogar schon wie die Hohen Digimon der Typus-Apartheid. Die haben auch nicht an Emotionalität geglaubt."  
Was er sagte glich einem Stich ins Herz, aber es hatte ihr mehr geholfen, als geschadet. Die Schüchternheit die Sanzomon sonst überkam, wenn sie Myotismon zu lange ansah hatte sich in Wut verwandelt. Ihre Angst vor seiner Nähe war entschwunden. Sie griff nach seinen Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, damit sie ihn, wütend wie sie war direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
„Unterstehe dir so einen Vergleich! Das ist nicht das Gleiche!"  
„Nicht? Ich sehe da durchaus gewisse Parallelen. Dazu verurteilst du ein Digimon, ohne seine Motive zu kennen."  
„Wenn das eine Anspielung auf Piedmon sein soll -"  
Sanzomon merkte wieder, dass sie begann laut zu werden. Sie holte kurz Luft, um nicht noch mehr die Stimme zu heben. Myotismon grinste schon wieder und die Freude würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.  
„- dann wisse, dass ich ihn nicht wegen seinem Typus verurteile, sondern wegen dem, was er tut!"  
„Und was tut er? Warum tut er es, ist das nicht die wichtigere Frage? Wer bestimmt schon was richtig und falsch ist? Geschweige denn, was gerecht ist? Bestimmst du das? Dann erkläre mir doch einmal, wo die Grenze liegt."  
„Da siehst du die Grenze!"  
Sanzomon ließ Myotismon los und deutete mit ihrem Finger hinunter in den Hof, wo Sistermon Blanc Frimon hinterher rannte, dass mit KyouKyoumon und Budmon Fangen spielte.  
„Diese Digimon haben niemanden etwas getan und doch haben sie alles verloren. Ihre Freunde, ihr zu Hause, Digimon die sich um sie gekümmert haben und sie wurden schutzlos zurückgelassen. Du hast sie nicht verletzt und verhungert in den Wäldern oder am Fuße des Berges aufsammeln müssen und dir Sorgen machen müssen, ob sie die Nacht überstehen. Sie konnten rein gar nichts dafür, was ihnen zugestoßen ist."  
„Vielleicht kann ein Digimon wie Piedmon auch nichts dafür. Manche Digimon sind nun einmal so, wie sie sind, eben weil sie so sind. Das nennt man innere Triebe."  
„Verzeih, wenn ich mich nicht für deinen Nihilismus begeistern kann."  
Abrupt versteifte Sanzomon ihre Haltung, hob die Brust nach vorn und den Kopf hoch. Die Haltung fühlte sich so unnatürlich an, wie sie aussah, anders wie bei Myotismon und irgendwie beneidete sie ihn dafür. Wie er das wohl geschafft hatte in all den Jahren?  
Von ihm selbst bekam Sanzomon nur ein genervtes Seufzen.  
„Du glaubst also ernsthaft an diesen Schwachsinn von einem _Ich_ von einem digitalen Wesen?"  
„Offensichtlich. Möchtest du etwas daran anzweifeln?"  
Ihr Abstand hatte sich wieder verringert, wie auch immer das noch gehen sollte. Myotismon stand direkt vor ihr, noch immer mit dieser gebeugten, hochnäsigen Haltung, den Armen hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und jenem pseudocharmanten Lächeln, von dem Sanzomon sich manchmal wünschte, dass es aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden würde. Wenn es nicht _manchmal_ heißen würde.  
„Eine ganze Menge sogar. Aber dann stünden wir die ganze Nacht hier."  
„Von mir aus", sagte Sanzomon, sehr überzeugt, sogar zu Myotismons Überraschung. „Vor Diskursen fürchte ich mich nicht, solange es sich nicht um eine sinnlose Debatte mit einem Orkan handelt."  
„Orkan?", fragte er kurz. „Ah, verstehe, was haben ein Orkan und die Herzkönigin gemeinsam. So kamst du auf diesen Spitznamen."  
Myotismon lachte. Ehe Sanzomon aber fragen konnte, was ihn denn zum lachen gebracht hatte, sah er ihr wieder direkt in die Augen.  
„Und was bin ich?"  
Es war still um sie geworden, was sicherlich nicht sein konnte. In diesem Schloss hörte man immer irgendetwas oder jemanden, sei es Sirenmons Lieder oder das Lachen der kleinen Digimon gewesen. Oder eben ihre zankenden Schüler. Diese Totenstille war das Resultat davon, dass Sanzomons Sinne sich nur auf Myotismon zu konzentrieren schienen und jeden anderen Reiz als unwichtig abstempelten, damit keine einzige Regung in seinem Gesicht von ihr unbemerkt blieb.  
„Dieser Blick...", hauchte er kaum hörbar. Hätte Sanzomon sich nicht so intensiv auf ihn fokussiert, hätte sie es nicht einmal mitbekommen, genauso wie diese Veränderung in seinen Augen. Sie sah den Abgrund, von dem er früher schon immer gesprochen hatte, aber dass, was darin war konnte sie nicht deuten.  
„Weißt du, was ich überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann? Digimon die glauben, sie könnten es in irgendeiner Weise mit mir aufnehmen. Im Kampf, wie mental. Sie alle haben genau diesen Blick in ihren Augen. Augen voller Träume und Hoffnungen. Rebellische Augen, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen muss."  
Er machte sich über sie lustig, davon war Sanzomon absolut überzeugt. Er sah sie an wie die Digimon, die D'arcmon schon auf ihrer Reise durch Server für verrückt gehalten haben. Und obwohl Sanzomon an Myotismons Augen festhing und versuchte Tsukaimon zu finden, sah sie in ihrem Kopf nur seine langen Eckzähne, mit der Frage, was er mit diesen Zähnen schon getan hatte. Sie wollte so nicht denken, aber die Worte ließen sie nicht los.  
( _wie viele Digimon hat er schon gebissen wie vielen hat er das Blut ausgesaugt hatte er es überhaupt er zeigt davon nichts verbergt er es hat er schon Digimon getö-_ )  
Ihre Gedanken verflogen, als Myotismons rechte Hand, die Sanzomon kurz zuvor noch berühren wollte ihr Gesicht streifte und seine Finger in ihr blondes Haar fuhr.  
„Aber diese Augen stehen dir gut."  
„Sag so was nicht!", rief Sanzomon entsetzt, dann schlug sie seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen fort. „Was soll jemand denken, der dich so reden hört oder der uns so sieht?"  
„Hast du Angst davor, dass andere Digimon dabei schlecht über dich denken?"  
„So was gehört sich einfach nicht! Ich habe eine Vorbildfunktion und ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man versucht mich mit Süßholzgeraspel zu umgarnen."  
Sanzomon presste ihre verschränkten Arme noch dichter an ihren Körper. Obwohl sie versuchte von ihm zu weichen, ging Myotismon ihr einfach nach, ohne dass sich seine Haltung änderte.  
„Dann haben dir noch andere Digimon solche unangemessenen Komplimente gemacht? Oder bin ich der Erste?"  
„Das geht dich nichts an!", keifte sie zurück und klang schon wieder viel aufgebrachter, wie sie wollte. Und noch mehr ärgerte sie es, dass Myotismon offensichtlich Spaß daran hatte. Aber...  
„Das ist wohl deine Lieblingsantwort. Aber ich kann solche überzogenen Schmeicheleien auch nicht leiden. Auch wenn es der Wahrheit entspricht."  
Myotismons Finger berührten erneut ihre Wange, aber statt sich zu wehren, versuchte Sanzomon sich das Gefühl dieser Berührung bis in kleinste Detail einzuprägen. Wie erst nur seine Fingerkuppen und dann seine ganze Hand auf ihrer Haut lag, wie unerwartet dünn der Stoff seiner Handschuhe war und wie kalt es sich anfühlte. Dann prägte sich Sanzomon aber nicht mehr nur diese Berührung ein – sie fing an, es zu genießen und anschließend sich zu erinnern, warum sie früher immer so gerne bei Tsukaimon war, obwohl er sie meist ignorierte und als störend empfand.  
Ihre Sinne kehrten jedoch wieder zurück, als Sanzomon spürte, dass Myotismon versuchte ihr Halstuch herunterzuziehen und sie schlug seine Hand erneut weg, diesmal aber fester.  
„Hast du nichts zu tun?", schimpfte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab, ignorierte sein Knurren und kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken. Auch als sie seine Schritte hörte, die sich von ihr weg bewegten rührte sie sich kein Stück. Und doch tat es ihr, obwohl sie wütend war und sich bloßgestellt vorkam, Leid.  
„Myotismon."  
Sie wagte über ihre Schultern zurück zu ihm zu schauen. Verärgert sah er aus, aber nicht so wütend, wie sie erwartet hätte. Wenn Sanzomon es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man glauben, er wäre frustriert.  
Es muss zu viel Zeit vergangen sein, ungeduldig nickte Myotismon kurz mit dem Kopf und seine Hand kreiste in der Luft, eine Geste um ihr zu sagen, dass sie weitermachen sollte. Dabei hatte Sanzomon längst vergessen, was sie wirklich sagen wollte und versuchte sich an einer Alternative.  
„Pass auf dich auf, ja?"  
Myotismon zog wieder die Augenbrauen hoch und Sanzomon wünschte sich, allein zu sein um sich selbst eine reinhauen zu können, ohne dass man dabei an ihrem Verstand zweifelte, wenn sie das aber auch schon selbst zu genüge tat.  
„Machst du dir Sorgen?"  
„Das gehört zu meiner Verantwortung dazu", antwortete Sanzomon hektisch, Myotismon schnaufte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Natürlich, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
Der schwarze Umhang erhob sich wie dicker Qualm und löste sich in einem Schwarm Fledermäuse, zusammen mit seinem Träger, auf. Noch bevor sie ganz in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren, hatte Sanzomon sich zu Boden fallen lassen und atmete ein-, zweimal kräftig ein. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch ganz warm.  
„Sanzomon, Sanzomon!", trällerten die Stimmen junger Digimon. Ein Kyubimon, mit Sistermon Noir auf dem Rücken, diese wiederum mit zwei Pinamon und Puffmon auf dem Schoß, kamen die Reihen der Mauer entlang gelaufen und sprangen schließlich hoch zu Sanzomon.  
„Huch, alles okay, Meister?", fragte Sistermon Noir, schockiert über Sanzomons puderrotes Gesicht, dass man trotz Halstuch doch gut erkennen konnte.  
„Sanzomon, wir haben Seerosen für Euch geholt", sagte Puffmon ganz stolz.  
„Ja, wir haben nur die Schönsten für Euch geholt."  
„Sistermon und Kyubimon haben uns dabei geholfen", fügten die beiden Pinamon hinzu. An jeder Seite von Kyubimon hingen, mit Seilen befestigte Steintöpfe. Sistermon Noir nahm einen davon ab und reichte es Sanzomon, nachdem sie den mit Mosaik verzierten Deckel wegnahm. Der, zugegeben nicht gerade leichte Steinkrug war fast bis zum Rand mit klarem Wasser gefüllt und überdeckt mit schneeweißen Seerosen.  
Die Pflanze hatte einst Jijimon hier heimisch gemacht. Wachsen tat sie überall auf Server, aber mit den Jahren und durch die gute Pflege hatte sie einen deutlichen, süß-blumigen Geruch entwickelt. Die Pflanze selbst war jedoch scharf und bitter, getrocknet aber eigneten sich die Blüten hervorragend für Medizin, Tee und, wie Sirenmon herausfand als Gewürz. Also ernteten Sanzomon und die beiden Sistermon regelmäßig davon, um die getrockneten Blüten zu verarbeiten und damit auch handeln zu können.  
Aber in dieser Form, in weiß und rosa füllte Sanzomon das Schloss damit, um etwas Natur und Schönheit in die dunklen und kahlen Schlossmauern zu bringen.  
„Ich danke euch. Das ist so lieb", seufzte Sanzomon, alle fünf Digimon blickten verlegen zu Boden. Nur konnte Sanzomon sich nicht auf die reine Farbe oder den Geruch konzentrieren, den sie sonst eigentlich mochte (im Gegensatz zu ihren Schülern, die ihn zu penetrant fanden). Nur wie kühl das Wasser wohl war im Vergleich zu ihrem Gesicht.  
( _ob es so kühl wie seine Hand war?_ )  
Dann tauchte Sanzomon ihr Gesicht, das gerade so in das Loch des Kruges passte, in das Wasser, unter den überraschten Blicken der anderen Digimon. Schweigend sahen sie zu, aber keiner sagte etwas und je mehr Zeit verstrich, in der Sanzomon nur ihr Gesicht unter Wasser hielt, um so nervöser wurden sie.  
„Sistermon Noir, mach etwas, sonst ertrinkt sie noch!", forderte Kyubimon sie auf, aber ehe Sistermon Noir sie auch nur anfassen konnte, riss Sanzomon mit einem lauten Schnappen nach Luft ihr Gesicht wieder aus dem Wasser. Zwei kleine Seerosenblüten hatten sich in ihrem Haar verfangen und alles um sie herum war klitschnass geworden.  
Aber das war nötig gewesen.  
„I-I-Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Meister Sanzomon?"  
„Blendend", sagte Sanzomon zu Sistermon Noir, ohne sie aber dabei anzusehen. Ihre Gedanken waren ganz woanders.  
„Mir geht es absolut blendend."

𝅗𝅥

„Wir hatten es schon befürchtet. Hutmacher sitzt im Kerker", sagte ihr Gokuwmon eines abends, in einer Halbmondnacht, im Vertrauen und ganz leise, während er und Sanzomon durch die Gänge liefen und sie wusste gleich, was es hieß. Sanzomon hatte sich schon gewundert, warum so lange nichts mehr von Datamon kam.  
„Und wie ist es passiert?"  
„Der Zaunkönig hat auf ihn geschossen."  
 _Zaunkönig_ war ein Etemon, dass wohl oder übel auch zu Piedmon gehörte, da er selbst Digimon als Untergebene hatte und einen sehr vertrauten Umgang mit den Meister der Dunkelheit pflegte. Nicht zuletzt auch, weil er sich öffentlich zu ihnen bekehrte. Viel wusste Sanzomon von ihm nicht, nur dass er sehr laut und überheblich sei. Mit der _Krähe_ Devimon, dem _Käfer_ Machinedramon, dem _Fisch_ MetalSeadramon und dem _Spatz_ Puppetmon waren sie zusammen mit der _Herzkönigin_ Piedmon an der Spitze nun also zu sechst.  
An jenem Vollmondabend hatte Cho-Hakkaimon Phantomon ganz schön durch die Gegend gejagt, bis hinaus an den Rand der Kaktuswüste und so weit sogar, dass das arme Digimon es bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr zurückschaffte. Cho-Hakkaimon fand ihn dennoch und trug ihn nach Hause, da die Sonne Phantomon jede Kraft geraubt hatte. Jedoch, so hatte Phantomon erzählt, hätte sie in der Weite Digimon gesehen und von Neugierde gepackt gingen sie dem nach. Entdeckt hatten sie eine Pyramide, die Zaunkönig Etemon gehörte und sahen wie Datamon, verletzt vom Kampf dort einsperrt wurde. Phantomon war überrascht, Cho-Hakkaimon sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Datamon das war, mit dem ihr Meister drei, vier Briefe und Informationen ausgetauscht hatte. Gokuwmon und Sagomon haben daraufhin mehrmals die Pyramide aufgesucht, versucht herauszufinden, was dort vor sich ging und eventuell einen Rettungsversuch zu starten. Dieses Gebilde wurde rund um die Uhr von den Schergen Etemons bewacht und dabei hielt er noch Unterstützung von der Technik Machinedramons. Bisher aber hatte sich nichts getan. Einzig was sie sagen konnte war, dass dieses Datamon wirklich _Hutmacher_ war.  
„Kann man nichts tun?"  
„Unmöglich. Der Zaunkönig hat Kabel um die Pyramide gelegt. Vermutlich ist er direkt mit ihr vernetzt. Wenn wir da einbrechen, fliegen wir auf. Zudem sind dort zu viele Fliegen, die die Tat hätten sehen können."  
 _Fliege_ war ihre gängigste Bezeichnung für die Lakaien der Meister der Dunkelheit gewesen.  
„Ob sie herausgefunden haben, dass er mit der Weißen Königin Kontakt hatte?", fragte Sanzomon besorgt.  
„Selbst wenn, lieber würde der Hutmacher sich köpfen lassen, als etwas Sinniges zu sagen. Er, Siebenschläfer und alle schworen beim Mann im Mond. Und sie würden nicht wollen, dass die Weiße Königin sich deswegen schämt."  
Er legte den Kopf zu Seite, so dass Gokuwmon direkt in Sanzomons Gesicht schauen konnte, dass sie gesenkt hatte und nur den Boden anstarrte.  
„Oder ihr Reich in Gefahr bringt. Dass sie nicht Schachmatt geht ist wichtig. Denkt an die Kleinen. Was sollen sie ohne Euch machen, Meister?"  
Gokuwmon sagte das immer, aber jedes Mal fühlte sich Sanzomon schlecht dabei. Sie wollte helfen, aber durfte nicht. Sie hatte es als Weiße Königin und Nachfolgerin der Roten Königin dem Mann im Mond geschworen. Ihre Schüler waren die Einzigen aber, die das wussten, vor dem Rest verschwieg sie es. Die meisten ihrer Briefkontakte wusste nicht einmal, was für ein Digimon die _Weiße_ _Königin_ überhaupt war. In Zeiten wie diesen war es besser so.  
Gokuwmon war auch der Einzige, der Sanzomon ungeniert den Arm reichte, dass sie sich dagegen lehnen konnte, trotz dass sein Fell kratzig war. Aber es hatte ihr noch nie etwas ausgemacht.  
Opfer waren nicht Sanzomons Art, dass wusste Gokuwmon. Sie wollte, gutmütig und pazifistisch wie sie war für alle das Beste, auch wenn sie selbst wusste, dass so etwas meist unmöglich war. Aber darin lag ihre doch noch verträumte Ader, die sich nach Schönem und Friedlichem sehnte und gleichzeitig alles sehen, hören und fühlen zu wollen, egal wie verdorben und hässlich es war, um darin etwas zu finden, was ihr Wunderland bereichern könnte.  
Doch merkte man, dass es Sanzomon ein wenig an Durchsetzungskraft mangelte. Als Tinkermon war sie wesentlich ängstlicher, aber ganz los wurde sie diese Eigenschaft nicht, auch wenn sie hart an sich gearbeitet hatte. Sie wusste das aber, genauso wie ihre Schüler wussten, die alle drei erfahrene Krieger waren, dass Sanzomon eben kein Digimon war, dass an eine Front gehörte. Oder in Angelegenheiten wie diese hier. Die Erziehung und Pflege heimatloser Digimon und das philosophische Schreiben lagen ihr eher.  
Seit diese _Fledermaus_ aber hier war...  
„Ihr wirkt in letzter Zeit ohnehin so abwesend, Meister Sanzomon", sagte Gokuwmon, er drosselte sein Schritttempo, so dass Sanzomon, die sich an ihn gelehnt hatte Schritt halten konnte.  
„Ich bin in meine Arbeit vertieft, mehr nicht."  
„Und ihr habt keine Fledermaus unter Eurem Hut?"  
Sanzomons Gewicht entfernte sich von Gokuwmons Arm. Sie begriff zwar, dass Gokuwmon nur einen Kinderreim aufgesagt hatte, wie sie es für alles taten was nicht laut ausgesprochen werden sollte, aber sich für dass, was er damit aussagen wollte einen zu Offensichtlichen rausgesucht hatte.  
„Fiel dir kein besseres Synonym ein?"  
„Aber Ihr habt mich verstanden", fügte Gokuwmon hinzu und ging noch einige Schritte, bis er merkte, dass Sanzomon stehen geblieben und wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit der steinigen Schlossgänge gelaufen war.  
Dass die Holztür zur Bibliothek offen stand, hätte man noch einfach so abtun können. Das schwache Kerzenlicht, was darin brannte auch. Aber nicht, dass die Fledermaus nicht unter dem Hut, sondern da drin war, ohne dass Sanzomon etwas davon wusste.  
Myotismon lehnte gegen einen der Tische, wenig gestört von dem Chaos, dass Sanzomon hinterlassen hatte und hielt eines von ihren etwas dünner geratenen Büchern in der Hand, mit dem Titel, in einer anderen, alten Schrift aber grob übersetzt, EINFLÜSSE DER DIGIWELT AUF NATUR UND GEIST.  
„Meister San-"  
„Schon gut. Ich kümmere mich darum. Alleine."  
Sie hatte gemerkt, dass Gokuwmon mit ihr gehen wollte. Er akzeptierte ihren Wunsch nur ungern, ging aber weiter durch die Gänge, für ihn aber ungewohnt langsam, wie Sanzomon auffiel. Sie wartete, bis Gokuwmon aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden war und sie das Echo seiner Schritte nicht mehr hörte.  
Myotismon schien ihr Eintreten keine Beachtung zu schenken, selbst als sie direkt neben ihm mit verschränkten Armen stand und ein gezwungen höfliches „Guten Abend" von sich gab. Sie wollte es wiederholen, bis er ihr selbst nur ein „Guten Abend" schenkte, aber dabei nicht so wirkte, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit wirklich erfasst.  
„Darf man fragen, was du da machst?"  
„Sieht man das nicht?", antwortete er, ohne seinen Blick von den Seiten zu nehmen. Sie schwiegen einander an, bis Myotismon schließlich doch zu Sanzomon sah und merkte, dass ihr irgendetwas nicht gefiel. Und da er von selbst nicht darauf zu kommen schien, schaute Sanzomon auf das Buch und dann wieder ihm ins Gesicht. Er blinzelte kurz.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"  
Es war ihr voller Ernst. Zwar lachte er noch darüber, aber es verging ihm, als Sanzomon ihm die offene Hand entgegenhielt. Wütend klatschte Myotismon das Buch wieder zu und schlug es ihr regelrecht in die Hand.  
„Das ist erniedrigend, weißt du das?"  
„Wir hatten eine Abmachung und an diese hast du dich zu halten. Du darfst die Bücher lesen, die ich dir erlaube."  
„Und mit welchem Sinn?"  
Sanzomon versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Auf dem Tisch standen noch mehr Bücher, die meisten davon von der Sorte, die ihrer Meinung nach nichts in seiner Nähe zu suchen hatten (DIGITATION DES LEBENS – DAS ES UND DAS ÜBER-ICH, THEORIE DER EMOTIONEN UND DIGITATIONEN, DIE BEDEUTUNG VON LICHT UND DUNKELHEIT IN DER DIGIWELT, RATIONALITÄT UND EMOTIONALITÄT, KRITIK AM REINEN DENKEN, TRIEBE UND GEWISSEN – WAS IST KRANKHEIT UND WAS ENTWICKLUNG?). Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht ihre Unterlagen gefunden hatte. Myotismon würde vermutlich nicht verstehen, was darin stand, aber man konnte nie wissen.  
„Es reicht, wenn ich den Sinn und Zweck kenne."  
„Und was steht da alles so Wichtiges darin, dass ich vorher dich um Erlaubnis bitten muss?"  
Sanzomon griff nach den Büchern auf den Tisch und ein paar Schriftstücken, die daneben lagen, die meisten davon Sternkarten.  
„Wichtige Dinge eben."  
„Sehr aufschlussreich", knurrte Myotismon verächtlich und sie ging an ihm vorbei, um ihre Bücher wieder dorthin zu stellen, wo sie hingehörten. Vielleicht war es der falsche Zeitpunkt, um mit Aufräumen zu beginnen, es wäre auch viel einfacher gewesen mit Telekinese alles auf einmal wieder einzuordnen, aber sie brauchte eine Nebenbeschäftigung, auf die sie sich konzentrieren konnte, um nicht an Myotismon zu denken, dessen Blick sie im Nacken spürte. Und auch wenn sie nicht gerade das ordentlichste Digimon ihrer Sorte war, aber das Wissen, dass die Bücher an ihrem Platz waren, statt in Myotismons Hand war beruhigender.  
„Du nutzt deine Position aus, nur um mich klein zu halten und ich darf mich nicht einmal kritisch äußern, weil ich und mein Gefolge von dir abhängig sind. Ist das deine Rache, weil ich damals abgehauen bin?"  
„Du wolltest deinen Weg gehen und ich habe dich gehen lassen, obwohl Jijimon und Babamon alles andere als begeistert davon waren. Dass du mir so etwas unterstellst ist demütigend."  
Mittlerweile legte Sanzomon die Bücher nicht mehr, sondern warf sie zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz und dann war es auch noch zu dunkel hier drin. Warum hatte er überhaupt nur eine einzige Kerze an? Wer konnte so lesen?  
Myotismons Schatten tauchte neben ihrem auf und der Raum wirkte gleich noch viel dunkler, wie er es ohnehin schon war. Nicht mal genug Mondlicht kam durchs Fenster. Sanzomon musste ihn nicht mal anschauen, sie wusste, welch erbostes Gesicht Myotismon zog.  
„Du demütigst dich nur selbst. Glaubst du wirklich, diese wichtigen Dinge, die du da auf Papier kritzelst, verändern irgendetwas in der Digiwelt?"  
„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sonst tun?", zischte Sanzomon, weiter nur auf ihre Bücher schauend.  
„Du könntest aufhören, dich wie eine Traumtänzerin aufzuführen. Wir leben hier in der Digiwelt! Einer digitalen Welt! Allein der Name impliziert schon die Sinnlosigkeit deiner Lektüre."  
„Also soll ich deiner Meinung nach gar nichts tun und mich einfach meiner digitalen Natur hingeben? Sieh mich an, ich bestehe nur aus Daten, ich habe weder Willen noch Persönlichkeit, denn alles was ich tue ist vorprogrammiert. Ich bin nur die Kopie der Kopie der Kopie."  
Während sie das sagte, gestikulierte Sanzomon wild mit ihren Hände. Anschließend hatte sie sich dazu aufraffen können kurz zu Myotismon zu schauen, um schließlich zu merken, wie er sein Gesicht wütend verzog.  
„Wir Digimon bestehen schon lange nicht mehr nur aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Daten und einprogrammierten Trieben", erzählte sie weiter. „Wir haben einen Willen, wir sind fähig zu fühlen und zu verstehen. Wenn sie keinen Denkanstoß bekommen, wie soll sich jemals etwas zum Besseren in der Digiwelt ändern?"  
„Und subjektive Emotionen sind deine Lösung?"  
„Empathie! Empathie um Triebe zu hinterfragen und den Willen stärken, die reine Logik durch Sinne zu erweitern. Und wenn die Meister der Dunkelheit sich durch das bisschen Philosophie angegriffen fühlen, können sie nicht sonderlich von ihren eigenen Idealen überzeugt sein."  
Myotismon sagte nichts, schnaufte nur. Er und Sanzomon stierten sich an, dann widmete sie sich wieder dem Aufräumen der Bücher. Sie dachte, Myotismon hätte genug von dieser Diskussion, da sie voraussichtlich nirgendwo hinführte. Sanzomon hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie beide komplett andere Ansichten vom Leben hatten.  
Dann aber kam Myotismon noch ein Stück näher.  
„Du hältst dich wohl für etwas Besseres, weil du kein Virus mehr bist, sondern zu Sanzomon digitiert bist. Ein Serum-Digimon mit heiligen Status, dass Digimon wie die Meister der Dunkelheit oder eben wie mich verabscheut."  
Das letzte Buch, dass Sanzomon noch in ihrer Hand gehalten hatte, was gleichzeitig das Dickste war schlug sie mit aller Kraft ins Regal zurück. Der Gegenstoß spürte sie sofort in ihrem Handgelenk. Einige Bücher aus den oberen Reihen fielen heraus und landeten irgendwo in ihrer Nähe auf den Boden, teils auf dem Stein, teils auf dem dunklen Teppich.  
„Fang nicht wieder mit dieser Rassen- und Typus-Geschichte an! Das hat damit nichts zu tun!"  
Ihr Schrei musste lauter wie alles andere gewesen sein, was sie jemals mit ihrer Stimme zustande gebracht hatte. Sanzomons Kehle begann zu kratzen und dann spürte sie den Knoten darin, dass sie fast kaum atmen konnte. Ihre Finger taten weh, Sanzomon hatte sie tief in das Leder der Buchrücken gekrallt. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sie im Affekt Myotismon, der wie erwartet erbost und verärgert auf sie herabblickte sogar das Buch an den Kopf geworfen, wäre ihre Brust nicht so schwer geworden.  
„Dass ich zu Sanzomon digitiert bin ist unbedeutend. Ich weiß doch selbst nicht, warum ich zu so einem Digimon geworden bin. Aber ich bin ich, egal ob ich ein Virus geblieben wäre oder wie jetzt zu einem Serum geworden bin! _Also hör auf mir so etwas zu unterstellen! Ich wurde nicht gefragt, welchem Typus oder welcher Rasse ich angehören will!_ "  
Irgendwie hatte Sanzomon es geschafft den Knoten runter schlucken zu können, aber es hatte sie viel Überwindung gekostet. Dann wurde ihr klar, was sie hier tat. Sie hatte die Beherrschung verloren und ihren alten Freund direkt ins Gesicht gebrüllt.  
Seufzend lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die im Regal stehenden Bücher und ließ den Blick gesenkt. Dass sie so emotional geworden war gefiel ihr selbst nicht. Vielleicht lag es an dem, was Datamon passiert war. Vielleicht an allem, was die letzten Tage geschehen war.  
Sanzomon kam sich so schwach vor. Und erschöpft.  
„Entschuldige. Ich bin in letzter Zeit etwas überarbeitet."  
„Nicht zu übersehen. Das Licht in deinem Arbeitszimmer brennt fast die ganze Nacht", sagte Myotismon, seine Stimme klang ungewohnt vorsichtig. Sanzomon schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Einige der kleinen Digimon, die hier leben erging es genauso wie mir. Kennst du den alten Kinderreim von damals noch? Der, wenn ein Digimon ihn gesungen hat, von Jijimon und Babamon Haue bekam, selbst wenn es nur ein Schabernack war? Es gibt immer noch Teile in der Digiwelt, in denen man glaubt die Apartheid hätte Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit in die Digiwelt gebracht."  
„Das hat sie. Allerdings nur bis zu einem sehr schmalen Grad. Und zum Laster vieler anderer Digimon, die weder die Chance an Beteiligung, noch an Veränderung hatten."  
Ihre Arme versagten genauso, wie ihr Nacken es schon tat und Sanzomon ließ sie wie ihren Kopf hängen. Irgendwo aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren kamen die Ferse hoch, die sie vor sich hinmurmelte wie ihre allmorgendlichen und abendlichen Sutras.  
„Aus was sind Serums gemacht? Aus Fleiß und klar'm Verstand, Glanz und fein'm Gewand. Aus was sind Dateien gemacht? Aus Schwarz' Stahl und Dreck, Weiß 'Asch' und Schreck."  
Sanzomon hielt kurz inne und schnappte nach Luft, aber ihr keinen klaren Kopf brachte oder ihre Lungen füllte, sondern nur wieder diesen Druck in ihrer Kehle hervorrief. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Artgenossen. Geschwister. Wenn sie es je waren...  
„Aus was sind Viren gemacht? Aus spitz' Krall und Dorn, dunk'l Nebel und Zorn..."  
„Die Version der Viren ist genauso geschmacklos wie die der Serums, wenn dir dieses Wissen hilft. Ich persönlich empfinde jedoch die der Dateien als die schlimmste Version. Sie grenzt an Obszönität", sagte Myotismon beinah angewidert. Sie sparte sich zu fragen, woher er die anderen Versionen dieses Kinderreimes kannte.  
„Warum...", hauchte Sanzomon, stoppte, als sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr liefen jeden Moment Tränen aus den Augen. „Warum ändert sich nichts an der Digiwelt? Die Apartheid hat nichts Gutes gebracht, warum also existiert sie immer noch in den Köpfen der Digimon?"  
„Weil wir Daten sind."  
Zwar wollte Sanzomon widersprechen und ärgerte sich einerseits, dass er wieder damit anfing. Diesmal jedoch wartete sie, ob Myotismon noch mehr zu sagen hatte. wie nur das. Eventuell war sie auch den Widerspruch leid. Sich immer wieder zu erklären erschöpfte.  
„Du weißt doch sicher, dass die Apartheid nicht die erste Kriegsära war?", fragte er, Sanzomon nickte, soweit es ihre Pose erlaubte. „Davor gab es viele Epochen, die sich bekriegten und schließlich versagten. Vor der Apartheid gab es die Beta-Ära, davor die Alpha-Ära. Und wer weiß, was davor noch war. Keine hielt sich. Sie alle strebten nach Ordnung und versanken im Chaos. Aber was anderes kann die Digiwelt nicht. Die Digiwelt ist eine Welt, die nicht lernt. Sie begeht immer und immer wieder die gleichen Fehler. Der Krieg zwischen den Typen ist einer von vielen missglückten Versuchen, Ordnung zu schaffen. Und weil die Digimon selbst nur Daten sind, die dem folgen, was sie beinhalten, wird sich das auch nicht ändern."  
„Warum gibt es dann Digimon, wie..."  
Ein Schluchzen unterbrach Sanzomon. Sie wollte auf die Kleinen ansprechen, die teilweise aus besagten konservativen Regionen stammten. Ihre Schüler, die keinen Anschluss fanden und lange umherirrten. Myotismon hingegen brachte das zur Sprache, was Sanzomon eher auf der Seele lag.  
„Digimon wie dich und mich, die nicht in dieses Muster passen?", unterbrach er sie. Sanzomon zögerte mit ihrer Antwort.  
„Ja..."  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht stimmt mit unseren Daten etwas nicht. Oder wir sind verrückt."  
Nicht sein typisches Lächeln, aber ein Schmunzeln lag auf Myotismons Lippen. Sanzomon sah es, aber konnte sich nicht dazu aufbringen. Sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.  
„Nonsens", zischte sie, ihr Haar hing in ihrem Gesicht wie ein dichter, goldener Vorhang. „Alles Blödsinn. Ein Typus sagt nichts über den Charakter aus. Der Typus sagt nichts darüber, wer _Ich_ bin. Babamon hat mich durch Server geschickt und ich war Monate unterwegs. Vielleicht waren es auch Jahre, damit ich mein _Ich_ finde."  
„Hast du es gefunden?"  
„Ja. Ich habe einen Außenseiter gefunden."  
Als Sanzomon genug Überwindung zusammengenommen hatte, traute sie sich ihren Blick zu heben und rechts neben ihr Myotismon anzusehen, nachdem sie ihn wie eine Furie angeschrien hatte und sich dafür immer noch schämte. Er hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen an das Bücherregal gelehnt und stützte sich mit seiner Schulter und dem Kopf ab. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich entspannt. Nun konnte sie gar keine Emotion in ihm sehen.  
Sanzomon seufzte schwer. Sie wünschte, die blöde Kerze würde einfach ausgehen.  
„Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich anders bin. Ich war unter den Tinkermon ein Außenseiter, ich war es unter den D'arcmon und unter den Sanzomon bin ich es vermutlich immer noch. Ich kann mich mit ihren Vorstellungen vom Leben nicht anfreunden. Dass das Leben nur Leid sein soll. Das der Wille _Ich_ zu sein, die Begierde nach Existenz und Leidenschaft der Ursprung allen Leid sein soll. Dass das, was mir wichtig ist unvernünftig sei. Ist das nicht genauso schrecklich, wie sich und alles Leben in der Digiwelt nur auf Daten zu reduzieren?"  
Sie wartete auf eine Aussage, einen Widerspruch um genau zu sein. Aber sie sahen sich nur an.  
Er dachte nach. Und Sanzomon sah, dass Myotismon wirklich darüber nachdachte. Das Blau in seinen Augen war kurz nach oben gewandert und er kräuselte leicht die Lippen. Sein Gesicht war absolut entspannt.  
Myotismon nahm das, was sie sagte ernst und tat mehr, als sich darüber lustig zu machen oder es als etwas abzustempeln, dass die Nachwirkungen von Jijimons und Babamons Unsinns-Sprüchen hätte sein können. Allein dass er das tat, bewusst oder nicht, rührte Sanzomon so sehr, dass ihr warm ums Herz wurde. Ihre Niedergeschlagenheit war weg, ein wenig zumindest.  
„Aber dann ist es so. Ich bin ein Außenseiter. Das bin ich. Und sicher hat das einen gerechten Sinn. Etwas wollte, dass ich so bin. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätten sich meine Freunde mir nie angeschlossen, wenn ich kein Außenseiter wäre. Sie sind Außenseiter, wie ich. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern."  
Auch über diese Worte dachte Myotismon intensiver nach, als sich über das Wort _Freunde_ zu amüsieren. Aber diesmal bekam Sanzomon auch etwas von ihm zurück.  
„Ist es denn so furchtbar, ein Außenseiter zu sein? Manchmal kann man nirgendwo dazugehören. Als Dobermon war ich stets von Unruhe getrieben und dem Gedanken, dass ich irgendwo hin müsse. Hätte ich dieses Vorhaben nicht aufgeben, wäre ich vermutlich nie auf das Ultra-Level digitiert. Glaube mir, es kann befreiend sein, wenn man sich an nichts bindet und nicht ständig auf der Suche nach jenem Ort ist, wo man glaubt hinzugehören."  
„Ist es das? Du bist hierher zurückgekommen. Und deine Diener hängen an dir, nur du distanzierst dich. Machst du dich nicht selbst zum Außenseiter?", fragte Sanzomon zurückhaltend. Keine Regung in seinem Gesicht, aber seine Haltung, die Aufmerksamkeit andeutete zeigte, dass Myotismon gerne eine Antwort von ihr hören würde. Nun wurde Sanzomons Herz nicht nur warm, es schienen ihm nun auch zarte Schmetterlingsflügel zu wachsen, die wild in ihrer Brust flatterten.  
„Du bist nicht wie andere Digimon. Bestimmt nicht einmal wie andere Myotismon. Du hast irgendetwas an dir. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber es ist da und man spürt es."  
„Du redest von Abgründen?", fragte Myotismon, aber Sanzomon, von der Euphorie der Schmetterlinge in ihrem Innern komplett eingenommen, überhörte sie den Argwohn und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, etwas anderes. Ich weiß nur nicht was. Das und dass ich deine Augen trotzdem immer gemocht habe."  
„Ich dachte, solche Komplimente gehören sich nicht. Stell dir vor jemand hört dich so reden, Sanzomon."  
Es war Sanzomon peinlich, ihre eigenen Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören, oder dass sie sich hat zu so einer unangemessenen Bemerkung hat hinreißen lassen. Aber irgendwie fand sie es auch lustig und sie lachte sogar kurz darüber. Myotismon lachte zwar auch, aber es war kein belustigtes. Es war dieses Hämische, Zwielichtige, dass Sanzomon nicht leiden konnte, weil es ihr Angst machte und sie sich vorkam wie ein Beutetier.  
Nun stand Myotismon auch nicht mehr neben, sondern vor ihr und hatte sie mit nur einem Griff auf ihre Schulter so zu sich gedreht, dass sie mit dem Rücken an das Bücherregal lehnte. Die Dunkelheit seines Schattens, nein, seiner ganzen Anwesenheit hatte sie eingenommen, als wollte er, dass niemand weiß, dass sie hier stand. Seine Hände stützte er an den Büchern ab, mit ihrem Kopf genau dazwischen. Sanzomon sah seine Eckzähne im matten Licht aufblitzen, als sich ihre Gesichter näher kamen.  
„Sind meine Augen denn immer noch so wie früher?"  
„Ich -", stammelte sie, fand zunächst nicht einmal die Luft dafür weiter zu reden, „- bin nicht sicher."  
„Du hast Angst, nicht wahr? Vielleicht nicht einmal, weil ich jetzt ein großes, böses Virus-Digimon bin. Wenn du sagst, dir sei der Typus egal, glaube ich dir das."  
Kalte Luft umgab sie, die allerdings nicht von draußen kam und schien sich um Sanzomons Hals zu schnüren wie Seidenstoff, um sie zu erwürgen.  
„Vielleicht ist es aber eher, weil du dir nicht ganz sicher bist, ob in den Augen doch ein Abgrund ist und das darin etwas sein könnte. Wie ein Sturm. Eine ganz andere Art von Sturm, vor dem man sich fürchten sollte. Aber du würdest gerne wissen, was für ein Sturm es ist."  
( _Ein_ _Schneesturm_ )  
Wenn es wirklich ein Sturm war, der in diesem Abgrund lag, dann war es ein kalter und unbarmherziger Schneesturm, so kalt wie seine Hand, die, während Sanzomon dieses Bild vor Augen hatte, ihr Halstuch herunterriss und zu Boden warf. Und als sein Daumen über ihre nun entblößten, roten Lippen fuhr kam ihr der Vergleich in den Sinn, dass Schnee, wenn man ihn zu lange in der Hand hielt dieser die Haut nicht gefrieren ließ. Sie brannte.  
„Ich merke, wie du mir nachschaust. Ich sehe in deinen Augen was du über mich denkst."  
„Ich schaue dir nach, weil das meine Aufgabe als Schlossherrin ist", sagte sie, zittrig und unsicher, Myotismon brachte es nur zum Schmunzeln.  
„Für ein Sanzomon, dass Leidenschaft nicht als Übel sieht, scheinst du aber nur wenig Ahnung davon zu haben. Aber ich teile mein Wissen gerne mit dir."  
Sein Kuss kam plötzlich und war im ersten Moment wie ein Stück kalter Schnee auf den Lippen, der genauso wie dieses weiße, kalte Etwas auf ihrer Haut zu brennen begann. Doch dieses Stück Schnee fing an sich auf ihren Lippen zu bewegen und sich immer fester an sie zu pressen. Sanzomon konnte Myotismons Zähne fühlen, die Spitze seiner Zungen schmecken und sie konnte sein schadenfrohes Grinsen spüren.  
„Hör auf!"  
Sanzomon versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, konnte aber den Raum zwischen ihnen nur minimal vergrößern.  
„Hör auf damit! Sofort!"  
„Dann schau weg. Schau einfach weg und ich werde sofort aufhören."  
Ihr Hände, die noch versucht hatten Myotismon von ihr wegzuschieben, hatten sich fest in den Stoff seines Anzuges gekrallt, drückte ihren Oberkörper an seinen, statt weiter Abstand zu gewinnen. Sein Grinsen zierte immer noch sein Gesicht und sie hasste es, und konnte doch nicht wegschauen. Es ging nicht. Wegzuschauen fühlte sich in dieser Situation an, wie eine dreiste Lüge.  
„Du hast irgendwas mit mir gemacht, gib es zu. Ich weiß von den Tricks, die deinesgleichen benutzt um andere Digimon zu manipulieren."  
„Verzeih, wenn ich dich enttäusche, aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Erzwungene Leidenschaft hat einen überaus faden Beigeschmack. Ich manipuliere dich nicht, noch zwinge ich dich zu etwas. Das bist du ganz alleine, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
Myotismon sprach ihren Titel, den er ohnehin nur in den Mund nahm, um sie damit zu provozieren mit so viel Hohn in der Stimme aus, dass es Sanzomon fast rasend machte. Doch ihre Hände blieben wo sie waren.  
„Und solange du mich mit diesem Augen anschaust, werde ich auch nicht aufhören. Sieh mich an, Sanzomon."  
Myotismons Lippen fühlten sich nicht mehr wie Schnee an. Sie waren noch kühl, hatten aber die Wärme, die von Sanzomon ausgegangen war in sich aufgenommen und die Kälte, die ihren Körper beherrscht hatte schmolz dahin. Ihre Lippenbewegungen folgten seinen und Sanzomon ließ zu, dass er mit seinen Zähnen zubiss und seine Zunge sich in ihren Mund stahl. Sein Speichel schmeckte wie pures Gift, dass die Sinne benebelte, gleichzeitig brachte es ihren Körper zum zittern.  
Und als sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment trafen, musste Sanzomon sich eingestehen, dass sich diese Augen in all der vergangenen Zeit, in der sie an dieses Digimon dachte, dass sie schon immer mehr wie nur mochte, nicht verändert hatten und dieser sagenumwobene Abgrund zu verführerisch war, um nicht hinein fallen zu wollen.  
Sie wollte hineinfallen, wenn sie Myotismon ansah, wollte ihn schmecken, seinen Geruch tief einatmen, sein tiefes Seufzen hören, wenn sie mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht und durch sein Haar fuhr, sie wollte ihn anfassen, einfach nur überall anfassen, jeden Zentimeter der unter seinem dunklen Kleidern versteckt war, einfach alles.  
Es störte nicht, dass der Raum zwischen ihnen immer schmaler wurde, bis er gänzlich fort war. Es störte sie auch nicht, als seine Hände unter ihrer Robe verschwanden. Doch seine Zähne...  
Diese langen Eckzähne, die Sanzomon während ihres Kusses kaum gespürt hatte, sich aber auf der dünnen Haut ihres Halses messerscharf anfühlten und seine Atemluft, die sie in sich aufgenommen hatte nicht mehr wie der Winter roch, sondern wie das Verderben selbst.  
Und ganz plötzlich war Sanzomons Kraft wieder in ihren Gliedern, genug Kraft um sie auf ihren Füßen zu halten, genug um Myotismon von ihr fortzustoßen und genug um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Der Schlag war fest gewesen, vielleicht fester wie Sanzomon es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte gereicht, damit Myotismon von ihr wegtaumelte und die aschfahle Wange für einen Moment gerötet blieb. Selbst sie spürte das Brennen noch auf ihrer Handfläche, als sie ihren Hals nach Bissabdrücken abtastete. Sie fand nichts.  
Myotismon berührte, noch überrumpelt von dem Schlag, die betroffene Gesichtshälfte ab und sah Sanzomon an, die schwer atmend dastand und nur seine Zähne in ihren Fokus nahm. Er begann zu lachen, nicht nur so leise wie sonst, es war ein regelrechtes Gelächter. Er lachte sie aus und wenn man ihn so gut kannte, wie Sanzomon es zu denken vermochte, hörte sie einen Anflug von Wut.  
„Widerspenstig wie eh und je. Mir war klar, dass du nicht so leicht um den Finger zu wickeln bist. Aber das gerade du mich schlägst, damit hatte ich gewiss nicht gerechnet."  
Es reichte nur ein Schritt, dann stand Myotismon wieder direkt vor ihr. Sanzomon presste sich gegen das Bücherregal, die Hand, mit der sie zugeschlagen hatte in ihrer anderen und an die Brust gedrückt.  
„Dabei dachte ich, du seist Pazifist. Da gehört sich so etwas aber nicht."  
Nicht wissend, was Sanzomon sagen sollte, geschweige denn was sie überhaupt tun sollte, kniff sie die Augen zu, schwieg aber weiter.  
„Hast du Angst vor mir?"  
Keine Antwort. Nur ein Schauer, der Sanzomon über den Rücken lief. Sie drehte den Kopf weg, die Augen weiter geschlossen.  
„Wie bedauerlich. Wir beide sind doch alte Freunde. Ich wollte nicht mehr, wie dir etwas Gutes tun. Als eine Art Dankeschön, dass du mein Gefolge aufgenommen hast", flüsterte Myotismon ihr ins Ohr. Ein eisiger Hauch streichelte Sanzomons Hals und Nacken. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und doch, auch wenn es vielleicht riskant war, hätte sie genau diesen Atem zu gern noch einmal auf ihren Lippen gespürt.  
„Aber ich habe versprochen aufzuhören, wenn du wegschaust. Wobei deine Augen sicher etwas ganz anderes sagen würden. Du bist nicht das erste Digimon, dass mich so ansieht, Sanzomon. Ich ging nur davon aus, dass du einfach zu scheu und zu dogmatisiert bist, um deiner Neugierde ihren Lauf zu lassen. Dabei ist es so befreiend, wenn man hin und wieder alles, was man auf sich lastet ablegt..."  
Nicht nur Luft, auch einer seiner schlanken Finger zeichneten die Konturen ihres Halses nach.  
„Und befriedigend."  
„Geh..."  
Ihre Stimme ging zwischen ihren Atemzügen unter, Sanzomon hatte sich selbst kaum gehört. Und Myotismon hatte es auch nicht beeindruckt. Nicht einmal die Ohrfeige hatte dafür gereicht, sonst würde er ihr nicht wieder so nahe kommen. Es lag vielmehr Spott in seinem Gesicht, mit dem Triumph, Sanzomons Gegenwillen ins Schwanken gebracht zu haben, den Blick auf ihre Lippen gerichtet, die dunkelrot und geschwollen waren.  
„Das werde ich auch. Ich denke, du hattest genug Leidenschaft für einen Abend."  
Sanzomon dachte, er wollte sie wieder küssen und ging mit ihren Kopf zurück, bis dieser an die Bücher hinter ihr stieß und kniff ihre Augen so fest zusammen wie sie konnte.  
Der Geschmack kam in ihren Mund zurück, der Geschmack seines Atems, der wie Spätherbst- und Frühwinterliche Luft schmeckte. Und dazwischen irgendwo hatte Sanzomon diese Süße bemerkt von der man leichtgläubig hätte denken können, sie wäre gleich der von Frühlings- und Sommerblumen, dabei verdeckten sie nur geradezu penetrant, woher diese Süße wirklich kam.  
Die Süße, gleich etwas Verrotteten, dass man lieber nicht sehen und nicht ausgraben sollte.  
Und ein kleiner Teil in Sanzomon wollte, so sehr sie sich ängstigte und ekelte, es ausgraben.  
„Wir sollten das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen."  
„Geh. Jetzt."  
Die Spuren ihres Schlages war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, das sah Sanzomon als erstes, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Mit diesem hämischen, verhassten Lächeln trat Myotismon von ihr weg. Er machte sich nicht einmal Mühe es zu verbergen, obwohl er deutlich sah, dass nun in Sanzomon die Wut hochkam (auch wenn sie immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt ihren Körper an die Bücher lehnte) und sie den Drang entwickelte, ihm noch eine zu verpassen. Myotismon stand im Türrahmen und sah sie an, als wäre nichts passiert, nichts außer vielleicht ein paar wenigen, unordentlichen Haarsträhnen deutete darauf hin, was eben passiert war, anders wie Sanzomon, die aussah wie von einem Sturm überrascht und wutentbrannt an ihrem Platz stand.  
„Und wage es nie wieder, mir ungefragt zu nahe zu kommen", war das erste und das einzige, was Sanzomon herausbrachte. „Hast du verstanden?"  
„Aber wenn ich vorher frage ob ich dich wieder küssen soll, ist das in Ordnung, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
„ _Hau_ _ab_!"  
Sanzomon griff nach dem Erstbesten, was sie in die Hand nehmen konnte und warf es Myotismon hinterher, der hatte jedoch die Tür hinter sich bereits geschlossen. Das Buch prallte mit einem lauten Knall gegen das dunkle Holz, und blieb aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden liegen, zusammen mit einer Sternkarte und einem Zirkel, die mit im Regal standen und Sanzomon mitgerissen hatte. Ihre ganze restliche Energie hatte sie in diesen Wurf gesteckt und nun fehlte ihr eben diese, um ihren wackligen Körper zu halten.  
Sie rutschte langsam zu Boden. Ihr Herz pochte in ihrer Brust und kam lange nicht zur Ruhe, fast die ganze Nacht nicht. Selbst als die Kerze ausging und nur das Licht des Mondes etwas Helligkeit schaffte, blieb Sanzomon auf dem Boden sitzen, mit dem Rücken an die Bücher gelehnt. Sie wollte denken, _darüber_ denken, aber ihr Kopf war absolut leer. Sanzomons einziger Gedanken war nur, dass das nicht das Tsukaimon war, dass sie kannte. Aber er war es. Aber er hatte sich so verändert. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie nun denken sollte. Fest stand für Sanzomon nur, dass ihr der Kuss gefallen hat. Vielleicht war das sogar noch schlimmer.  
So blieb sie sitzen, bis Gokuwmon sie am nächsten Morgen, noch immer so in dieser Position fand. Als er fragte, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei, antwortete Sanzomon nur, dass es ihr blendend ginge.

* * *

Der Brief vom Siebenschläfer setzt sich aus mehreren verschiedenen Mutter-Gans-Reimen zusammen, dieser und die Pseudonyme für die Meister der Dunkelheit entstammten aus dem Reim von der Beerdigung von Rot Robin. Im Fall der Herzkönigin existiert eine Art Doppelte Verbundenheit. Obwohl in Kontext die Herzkönigin aus Alice im Wunderland gemeint ist, entspringt die Herzkönigin selbst ebenfalls aus einem Mutter-Gans-Reim (wenn man sich etwas auskennt merkt man schnell, dass ziemlich viele Figuren und Anspielung von Mutter-Gans-Reimen kommen).

Der "Spottreim" den Sanzomon entstammte dem Mutter-Gans-Reim "What are little boys made of?". Darin heißt es u.a. dass Jungen aus Schnecken und Hundeschwänzen gemacht werden, Mädchen aus Zucker und Seide. Schon ziemlich gemein, wenn man mich fragt.


	8. WILD FLOWERS, 3rd Movement

Konzert III. WILD FLOWERS, 3. Satz, Vivace fortepiano

Der Mond war nur ein Grinsen am Nachthimmel, als Sanzomon sich eingestehen musste, dass sie sich in Myotismon verliebt hatte. Aber sie wehrte sich, es so zu nennen. Das wäre ein Wort, dass Cho-Hakkaimon, die Kitsch und Romantik so gern hatte, oder die Sistermon benutzen würden. Sie selbst beließ es als Neugierde.  
Neugierde war ein gutes Wort. Sanzomon war schließlich nicht vielen Digimon begegnet, wie er eines war. Aber die Formen, die ihre Neugierde angenommen hatte missfiel ihr. Die Sehnsucht nach einem zweiten Kuss war nur eine Facette davon. Doch redet sich Sanzomon weiter ein, dass sie Obacht geben musste. Tsukaimon war nicht mehr Tsukaimon. Vielleicht war Tsukaimon auch nie Tsukaimon gewesen. Und wie musste er sich entwickelt haben, wenn er zu so einem Digimon wurde?  
Sie mied Myotismon seitdem. Wenn Sanzomon ihn schon von Weitem irgendwo in den Gängen laufen oder seine Fledermäuse pfeifen hörte, huschte sie sofort in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, oder irgendwo hin, wo er sie nicht fand. Wenn sie ihn dann doch sah, fehlten ihr die Worte und sein Geschmack kehrte in ihren Mund zurück.  
Das war nicht gut. Das war absolut nicht gut.  
Den Versuch, diese Neugierde zu verbergen hätte Sanzomon sich schenken können. Jeder sah, dass sie Myotismon aus dem Weg ging und ihre Schüler, die von ihr immer etwas mehr wussten, wussten es noch besser. Sogar die Mondsichel schien es zu wissen, die genauso hämisch und verabscheuungswürdig grinste.  
( _alle wissen es alle wissen es und jeder sieht es jeder kann es sehen man kann es vom Weltraum aus sehen und_ er _weiß es am aller besten er weiß es und macht sich über dich lustig_ )  
Da aber kein Digimon sie darauf ansprechen wollte, bat Sirenmon, die immer so besorgt um Sanzomon war eben ihre Schüler. Und weil Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon eben wussten, dass sie mit Worten nur schlecht umgehen konnten, hatten sie Sagomon vorgeschickt, der sich besser auszudrücken verstand. Aber er brauchte lange, um diese Wort zu finden.  
Er saß, während die Mondsichel durch das Fenster griente hinter Sanzomon, die in ihrem Zimmer auf ihren Knien saß und zu meditieren versuchte, ihre Gebetskette fest in den gefalteten Händen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich schwer damit tat.  
„Ihr meditiert schon ziemlich lange, Meister Sanzomon."  
„Ich habe meine Rituale sehr vernachlässigt. Ein Ärgernis, dass ich vermeiden sollte. Dann wird meine Arbeit auch vielleicht schneller vorangehen."  
Ihre Art, wie sie da saß wirkte unnatürlich und verkrampft, obwohl es Sanzomons ganz typische Haltung war. Vielleicht war es auch diese Ruhe, die genauso unnatürlich schien.  
Nur noch schlimmer war der schwere Duft der Seerosen, der sonst immer so dezent war. Sanzomon hatte immer kleine Steinbecken und Krüge mit Seerosen darin in ihren Räumlichkeiten, aber sie übertrieb in letzter Zeit damit. Man konnte sich ihrem Zimmer- dem hellsten im gesamten Schloss - nicht bewegen, ohne Angst zu haben irgendetwas umzuwerfen. Und sie hatte so viele ihrer schneeweißen Seerosen hier, dass man hätte glauben können, sie wollte versuchen sich damit selbst zu berauschen.  
„Wie viele?", fragte Sagomon nach kurzer Pause.  
„Zwei. Von acht Wundern."  
Es bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärungen. Zwei von acht war besser wie vor ein paar Tagen noch, als es nur eines von acht war. Oder vor einigen Wochen, wo es gar keine waren. Und nicht einmal das war wirklich korrekt, da es bisher nur ein Umriss, ein Grundstein war. Das gewisse etwas fehlte, aber es war ein Anfang.  
Sagomon wollte sie loben, aber fürchtete, Sanzomon wollte es nicht hören, weil sie an etwas anderes dachte.  
„Und welches Sutra und welches Mantra habt Ihr für heute Abend ausgesucht?"  
Keine Antwort, musste sie auch nicht, Sagomon kannte sie zu gut um zu wissen, dass ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht eineinziges einfallen würde.  
„Sitzt eine Fledermaus unter dem Hut?", fragte er, ungewohnt direkt. Sanzomon entwicht ein genervtes Schnaufen.  
„Ihr setzt dieses unkreative Gleichnis wirklich durch?"  
„Ihr habt mich verstanden, das ist wichtig. Wir hatten uns zuerst auf Solomon Grundy geeinigt, fanden es aber dann etwas makaber."  
Ein Digimon nach einer Figur zu betiteln, die weniger wie eine Woche leben durfte, klang nicht nur makaber, sondern wie ein Versprechen, dass es auch wirklich nicht mehr wie eine Woche dauern würde, bis derjenige genauso dahinschied.  
„Gokuwmon sagte, die Fledermaus unter dem Hut würde Euch komische Blicke zuwerfen."  
„Gokuwmon sagt dies über jedes Digimon, das ihm missfällt. Er muss lernen mehr Vertrauen zu schöpfen, selbst wenn es nur wenig zu schöpfen gibt."  
Wieder Schweigen. Sanzomon tat, als würde sie ein Mantra sprechen, dabei murmelte sie nur irgendwas hin und schloss die Augen, um das Mondgrinsen nicht sehen zu müssen.  
„Cho-Hakkaimon sagte, dass Ihr ver-"  
„Könnten wir _bitte_ das Thema wechseln?", keifte sie und warf dabei fast selbst einen ihrer Krüge um. Sie klang so jung auf einmal. Wie, als wäre sie wieder ein Tinkermon. Und so fühlte Sanzomon sich auch, so unbeholfen und ahnungslos, wie sie es als Rookie war.  
„Wieso grämt ihr Euch so, Meister? Es ist nichts dabei, in der heutigen Zeit zumindest."  
„Er -", Sanzomon weigerte sich, es auszusprechen, aber ihr fiel kein anderes Synonym ein, und Wände hatten Ohren, „- die Fledermaus unter dem Hut hat einfach etwas unheimliches an sich."  
„Ist das dieses _Irgendetwas_ , dass Ihr so mögt?"  
„Ihr habt gelauscht?!"  
Nun klang ihre Stimme nicht nur sehr jung, sondern unheimlich schrill, dass selbst Sagomon erschrak. Der Krug fiel fast wieder um, Sanzomon konnte ihn zwar halten, aber es lief Wasser über den Rand.  
„Der Streit war nicht zu überhören. Aber es wurde schnell ruhig. Mehr haben wir nicht mitbekommen."  
Was Sagomon sagte, klang glaubwürdig. Sanzomon hoffte nur niemand hatte das, was daraufhin folgte mitbekommen.  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist das Tsukaimon von damals. Aber irgendwie ist er es auch nicht. Vielleicht war er es auch nie. Er hatte schließlich Amnesie, als man ihn fand. Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl ihn nicht mehr zu kennen. Wenn ich das je habe..."  
Eine aus den Krügen gefallene Seerose hielt Sanzomon ihr ihrer Hand. Nachdenklich drehte sie den dunkelgrünen Stil und ließ die weiß-rosa Blütenpracht mal im, mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn kreisen.  
„Ich wollte früher schon immer wissen, was er dachte. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich. Und ich möchte es heute auch noch gerne wissen. Aber ich sehe seine Zähne und bekomme Angst."  
„Was ist denn stärker, Meister? Die Angst oder die Neugier?"  
Beides, das wäre Sanzomons erste Antwort gewesen, aber sie war unbefriedigend. Denn der Wunsch nach Lippenberührungen kam nicht von der Angst oder allein von Neugier. Würde sie das behaupten, wüsste Sanzomon und jedes Digimon um sie herum, dass sie lügen würde.  
Auf dieser Metapher aufzubauen mochte bescheuert sein, aber es gab keine andere Umschreibung. Den Abgrund sah Tinkermon nie, vermutlich weil der Schnee zu dicht war. Als Tsukaimon rieselte der Schnee sachte hinein. Nun jedoch war daraus ein Schneesturm geworden und irgendwo da war dieses Irgendetwas. Nun, da Sanzomon es auch gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich nicht davon abwenden.  
Sanzomon kannte Abgründe. Das waren Löcher in den Herzen der Digimon und allein für diese Theorie war sie oft ausgelacht worden. Die Löcher waren mal tiefer, mal nicht so tief, gemeinsam hatten sie aber alle eins – am Boden lagen schreckliche Dinge. Wenn es bei Tsukaimon – geschweige denn Myotismon auch so war? Wurde er deswegen so, wie er nun war?  
Was dachte er? Was sah er? Und was tat sich in seinem Kopf, wenn er sie ansah?  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sagomon. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich in seinen Augen sehe."  
„Habt Ihr versucht, nun, Ihr wisst schon?"  
„Ja", sagte Sanzomon knapp. „Natürlich habe ich es. Aber ich sehe nichts. Es überrascht mich nicht einmal, wir beide hatten schließlich die gleichen Lehrer."  
„Und was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun?"  
Genau das wusste Sanzomon eben nicht. Eben weil sie nicht zu Myotismon durchdrang, war sie unsicher. Aber wie sie es wollte, dass machte ihr noch mehr Angst als Myotismon selbst. Sie hatte Angst, Angst vor diesem Abgrund und irgendetwas war dort und sie wollte wissen, was es war, um dieses Digimon endlich erfassen zu können, was ihr damals nicht gelang.  
Sie kam nicht von ihm los, dass musste Sanzomon sich eingestehen, schon bei Tsukaimon. Tsukaimon waren feige, aber dieses Tsukaimon war es nicht, es war tapfer und trainierte mit Jijimon manchmal bis spät in die Nacht, egal wie oft es im Dreck landete. Tsukaimon war der Beweis für Tinkermon, dass Digimon wirklich einen Willen und ein Ich hatten. Letztendlich hatte Tinkermon auch für ihn gelernt. Damit er sah, dass sie mehr war wie ein scheues Digimon, dass jammerte, weil seine Artgenossen es nicht bei sich haben wollten und sich für sich selbst schämte. Ein wenig Anerkennung, mehr wollte Tinkermon von Tsukaimon gar nicht. Nun aber, da sie den Schneesturm gesehen hatte...  
Nein, er _war_ der Schneesturm, etwas Lebhaftes in einer Jahreszeit, die nur kalt und tot war. Ein größeres Paradoxon als jedes Unsinns-Gedicht. Ein Digimon, dass zwischen Leben und Tod stand allein war ein Widerspruch. Wie passend für ihn. Wie reizvoll.  
Sie wollte die süßen Blumen und die Erde beiseite räumen und in diesen Abgrund blicken, in dieses Grab. Und vielleicht fand sie dieses _Irgendetwas_ auch, irgendwo dort unten und sie würde solange graben, bis ihre eigenen Hände blutig wären, selbst wenn der Schneesturm sie komplett einnehmen würde und sie erfror, sie würde weiter hineinsehen, bis sie etwas fand. Überzeugt, egal wie verrottet und verfallen und modrig und süß-faulig dieses _Irgendetwas_ dort unten sein würde, sie würde versuchen keine Angst haben, sie würde diesen Geschmack und diese Atemluft jederzeit wieder aufnehmen, sie würde keine Angst vor dem Abgrund haben und dem was dort war, sie würde diese Erkenntnis und die Wahrheit in diesem kalten, aschfahlen Körper als ihr eigenes, kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis bewahren, wie würde -  
Sanzomon umklammerte ihre Mala-Kette fester und presste sie an ihre Brust, als sie dieses Ziehen in ihrem Bauch fühlte. Zwischen ihren Fingern hielt sie nur eine einzige der insgesamt einhundertundacht roten Perlen, eine einzige Rosane, die noch von Babamons Halskette stammte. Babamon hätte sie für diese alberne, fast kindische Erinnerungsgeste getadelt. Und ihr mit dem Besen eine übergezogen, wenn sie wüsste, welche Gedanken Sanzomon hegte.  
( _du dummes Ding benimmst dich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kokatorimon hab endlich mal Rückgrat und hab ich dir nicht beigebracht dass du Tsukaimon nicht so angucken sollst sonst weinst du eines Tages noch wie die Digimon in den Kinderreimen die sich von jedem küssen lassen weil sie so dumm sind_ )  
„Wisst Ihr, Meister, neugierig seid Ihr uns alle lieber. Also könntet Ihr auch weiter so bleiben?"  
Sagomon genoss wieder Sanzomons volle Aufmerksamkeit, er hatte Babamons Predigt in den Hintergrund gerückt. Das Ziehen mit der verbundenen Euphorie war aus ihrem Bauch verschwunden und sie war froh darüber.  
„Hatten wir auch dieses Etwas, Meister?", fragte Sagomon im höflichsten Ton, den er zu Stande brachte. Sie überlegte kurz, dabei fiel Sanzomon wohl auch endlich selbst auf, wie erschlagend der Seerosengeruch war. Sie hatte eindeutige zu viele in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, Seerosen würden Fledermäuse aus dem Hut vertreiben, wie Weihrauch und Knoblauch es konnten.  
„Vielleicht etwas in dieser Art. Aber auch wenn nicht, wie hätte ich euch widerstehen können?", sagte Sanzomon und ihr Schüler gab sich damit wohl mehr als zufrieden. Sie hörte seinen Schnabel leicht klappern, dass tat Sagomon immer, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen konnte.  
„Hättet Ihr uns nicht zeigt, dass wir mehr sind wie Daten und es mehr gibt, wie nur zu digitieren, Meister Sanzomon, hätten wir... Ihr wisst vermutlich, was aus uns geworden wäre."  
Sie wusste es sehr gut. Viele Digimon hielten Sanzomon, als sie noch als D'arcmon umherzog für nicht geheuer, da sie merkwürdiges Zeug im Kopf hatte, über _Ich-Sein ,_ mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass es schon unheimlich schien und man war sich sicher, dass sie einfach übergeschnappt sei. Wer so lange Zeit von Jijimon und diesem Babamon aufgezogen worden war konnte selbst nur meschugge werden. Doch Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon hatte sie damit erreicht. Wohl auch, weil sie ebenso Digimon waren, die fortgejagt wurden und einsam durch Server zogen.  
( _Außenseiter_ )  
Gokuwmon war ein ruheloses Wesen, dass nichts außer Kämpfen kannte und erst zufrieden war, wenn er gewann oder fast tot zu Boden ging. Auch D'arcmon hatte er zum Kampf herausgefordert, doch sie hatte es immer abgelehnt. Dafür hatte er sie noch mehr gehasst. Gokuwmon hatte Digimon wie sie, die sich so weibisch gaben verabscheut. Femme Fatals, die ihre Gegner nicht bekämpften, sondern verführten um sie zu überwältigen und in seinen Augen war solch ein Verhalten eine Schande für jedes Digimon, dass sich aufrichtig als Kämpfer bezeichnete.  
Gokuwmon rief ihr wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, von _aufgedonnerter Pute_ bis hin zur _dämlichen Zimtziege_ war alles vertreten gewesen, aber nichts hatte sie provozieren können. Selbst als er sie als _Schlampe_ beschimpfte, reagierte sie nicht. Stattdessen ließ sie, wenn sie ihr Nachtlager abbaute und weiterzog, die Hälfte ihres Essen zurück, da sie wusste, dass Gokuwmon nicht weit weg war und sie beobachtete. Dabei hatte sie selbst kaum etwas. Er verstand dieses Digimon nicht, aber Gokuwmon hatte sich irgendwann schlecht dabei gefühlt, sie so mies behandelt zu haben.  
An einem Abend, als D'arcmon an ihrem Lagerfeuer saß und versuchte den Hunger zu vergessen hatte sich Gokuwmon zum ersten Mal genährt. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, selbst dass sie ihm die Beleidigungen noch übel nahm. Aber sie lachte und hatte sich entschuldigt, dass sie nichts zu Essen für ihn hätte. Dann saßen sie zusammen, dicht nebeneinander und hatten gemeinsam versucht ihre knurrenden Mägen zu überhören. Dann hörte Gokuwmon auf, sie zu verfolgen und folgte ihr stattdessen.  
Cho-Hakkaimon war von den hohen Engel-Digimon vertrieben worden, deren Schülerin sie zuerst war und schlug sich durch die Gegend, wobei ihre Trägheit und ihr Hunger ihr oft Ärger bereiteten. Gokuwmon und D'arcmon trafen sie, als sie mal wieder aus einer Taverne geworfen wurde. Sie hatte gedacht, weil D'arcmon ebenfalls ein Engel-Digimon war und gutmütig schien, könnte Cho-Hakkaimon sich bei ihr einschmeicheln, damit sie dann bei anderen Engel-Digimon ein gutes Wort einlegen könnte und sie noch einmal die Chance bekäme, in ein ähnlich schönes Digimon zu digitieren.  
Aber etwas an D'arcmons Art war komisch. Wenn andere Digimon sie skeptisch beäugten und sie ihrem Gerede von Herzen, Gefühlen und Ich-Bewusstsein nur mit Abwinken antworteten, blieb sie unerschüttert. Manchmal erreichten ihre Worte auch die Digimon, die sie trafen. Selbst Gokuwmon, ein Digimon mit einer so wilden Seele wich ihr nicht von der Seite.  
Cho-Hakkaimon war erst neidisch auf D'arcmon, wollte ebenso sein wie sie und Cho-Hakkaimon kam sich zum ersten Mal wie ein Schwein vor. Aber obwohl sie ein widerliches Schwein war, haben D'arcmon und Gokuwmon es stets abgelehnt irgendwo die Nacht zu verbringen, wo Cho-Hakkaimon unerwünscht war. Lieber schliefen sie draußen mit ihr und in jeder kalten Nacht legten die beiden die Arm um sie, als wäre sie das reinste Stück Seide. Irgendwann verschwand der Neid.  
Sagomon war in der Hochzeit der Typus-Kriege, die nach der Auflösung der Apartheid ausgebrochen waren von den letzten Engel-Digimon, die es noch gab eingesperrt worden. Er verharrte Jahre in der Dunkelheit und wurde von Piximon, das später seine Briefe mir _Siebenschläfer_ unterzeichnete in seiner Todeszelle bewacht. D'arcmon kam mit Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon eines Tages an und erfuhr von dem schweigsamen Insassen, der hingerichtet werden sollte, aber vermutlich nun für immer eingesperrt bleiben musste, da die Digimon, die ihn verurteilt hatten allesamt gefallen waren. D'arcmon empfand es als Unrecht, ihn weiterhin eingesperrt zu lassen. Wenn seine Richter und Henker nicht mehr waren, so wäre doch seine Strafe damit nichtig.  
Sie hatte lange mit Piximon verhandelt. Als D'arcmon offenbarte, dass sie die Schülerin eines ominösen Babamon war, ließ sich Piximon leicht überreden. Doch Sagomon wurde nur unter der Bedienung befreit, indem er schwor D'arcmon treu zu dienen und es gab genug Situationen, in der er mit den Gedanken gespielte sie auszuschalten, wäre dieses grimmig schauende Gokuwmon und dieses vorlaute Cho-Hakkaimon nicht gewesen. Einem Serum zu dienen und das als ehemaliger General von Dämonen-Digimon von den Folder Islands, weit außerhalb der Reichweite Servers, war Schande genug für Sagomon gewesen. Als er erfuhr, dass dieses D'arcmon zuvor ein Virus war, widerte sie ihn nur mehr an. Es gab zur Zeit der Apartheid nichts schlimmeres wie Digimon, die es wagten mitten in ihrem Entwicklungsprozess einfach die Typen zu wechseln (und Sagomon kam, wie Tinkermon einst aus einer sehr konservativen Region). Solche Digimon hatten wenigstens noch so viel Scham dafür übrig, sich das Leben zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung nach ihrer Wiedergeburt mehr Glück zu haben.  
Doch irgendwas an D'arcmon hatte Sagomon überrascht. Sie war nicht wie die Serum-Digimon, die er zur Zeit der Typus-Kriege kennengelernt hatte oder wie seine Vorgesetzten erzählten. Wenn er hinfiel, weil er als digitale Form eines Wasserdämons die Trockenheit nicht gewohnt war, hatte D'arcmon ihm immer die Hand gereicht, egal wie oft er sie wegschlug. Sie saß mit Virus- und Datei-Typen zusammen im Kreis, sie aßen alle aus einer Schüssel, tranken aus einem Becher und es war für diese drei so selbstverständlich, ohne den Hauch von Feindseligkeit miteinander zu reden und zu lachen. Sagomon war überzeugt gewesen, dass so was nie möglich sein würde. Und doch sah er es direkt vor sich. So begrub auch er seinen Rachefeldzug.  
D'arcmon, die im Laufe ihrer Reise ohne einen Kampf und nur durch Lernen und Philosophieren das Ultra-Level erreichte, hatte ihnen glaubhaft gemacht, dass sie mehr wie nur Daten waren. Dass sie so was wie ein Herz und eine Seele hatten, etwas, was sowohl die Hohen Serum-Digimon, als auch die finsteren Dämonen der Digiwelt jeher bestritten hatten. Und dass der Typus nicht die Grenze war.  
„Sanzomon!", riefen Stimmen von draußen. Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und Kiimon und Viximon rannten zu ihr. Beide nahmen vor Sanzomon Platz, mit großen, kullerden Augen.  
„Sanzomon darf nicht traurig sein!"  
„Ja, wenn Sanzomon auch traurig ist, sind wir auch ganz traurig."  
„Ich bin doch nicht -", dann warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und hatte im Türrahmen für einen Moment Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon gesehen. Sagomon knurrte, es klang nach „Vollidioten".  
„Ich bin nicht traurig."  
„Echt?", fragte Kiimon skeptisch, gleichzeitig aber war es froh darüber.  
„Wirklich. Ich arbeite nur zu viel, dass ist alles."  
„Musst du heute wieder so viel arbeiten?"  
„Liest du uns nach dem Abendessen was vor? Bitte."  
Für Viximons großen und bettelnden Blick hätte sie gerne bejaht. Jedoch-  
( _Erst Zwei von acht Wundern. Eins für das Leid, zwei für die Freuden, drei für die Maid,-_ )  
„Leider ja", seufzte Sanzomon schwer, die beiden kleinen Digimon vor ihr noch tiefer und waren nun die, die traurig waren und mit herunterhängenden Ohren dasaßen. Sanzomon legte die Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich.  
„Aber Morgen werde ich gerne eurem Wunsch nachkommen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück."  
Und sie war sich sicher, bis dahin Erfolg zu haben. Wenn sie versuchte optimistischer und gezielter heranzugehen, werden es bald drei von acht Wunder sein.  
Jauchzend sprang die beiden Digimon auf und ab, schmiegten sich eng an Sanzomon und sie so fröhlich zu sehen erleichterte ihren Geist. Diese kleinen Geschöpfe hatten so viel durchgemacht. Sie wollte nicht, dass man ihnen wieder etwas wegnahm. Aus ihnen sollten anständige Digimon werden, die an sich glaubten und eine Zukunft hatten.  
„Solltet ihr nicht bei Sirenmon und Sistermon sein und beim Aufräumen helfen?", bemerkte Sagomon, er stemmte die Fäuste über die Hüften.  
„Haben wir schon gemacht!", antwortete Viximon abrupt.  
„Na, dann ab ins Bett mit euch. Es ist schon stockfinster draußen."  
„Können wir nicht noch mit den Bakemon spielen?"  
„Die Bakemon müssen auch ihre Arbeit erledigen."  
Enttäuscht ließen sie den Kopf hängen, während Sanzomon, wie auch Sagomon sich fragten, was das größere Mysterium war – das sämtliche Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon im Schloss so gar keine Angst vor den Bakemon hatten und sie als Spielkameraden sahen, oder dass die Bakemon irgendwo auch ihre Freude hatten, von anderen Digimon, die nicht ihrer Art waren bestaunt und geachtet zu werden?  
„Sagomon, musst du Morgen wieder um den Berg?"  
„Und wenn du das gemacht hast, kannst du dann mit uns im Wasser spielen?", fragten Viximon und Kiimon erwartungsvoll – die anfängliche Enttäuschung war bereits Schnee von gestern – und Sagomon nickte ihnen zu. Er lugte noch hinaus in den Gang, aber er sah nichts mehr von Gokuwmon oder Cho-Hakkaimon. Sie hatten das Weite gesucht, nach ihrem kläglichen Versuch etwas beizutragen.  
„So, aber jetzt geht ihr wirklich ins Bett", sagte Sanzomon zu den beiden. Sie schaukelte Viximon und Kiimon in ihren Armen, als sie durch die Korridore liefen, Sagomon hinter ihnen, was ihnen Spaß machte und sie begannen die Melodie von _Schnell, hier kommt das Mondmon_ zu summen.  
Sanzomon hatte in dem Gesumme, dem Gelächter und dem Gezappel die Fledermäuse nicht bemerkt, erst als Viximon und Kiimon zu jauchzen begannen. Die Fledermäuse die mit den Geist-Digimon hier ins Schloss eingezogen waren, machten ihnen genauso wenig aus und versuchten hin und wieder welche von ihnen zu fangen.  
Vor Myotismon aber, dem diese Fledermäuse gehörten hatten sie Angst und überaus viel Respekt. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon sagten nichts, aus Höflichkeit und weil sie wussten, dass er so etwas wie ein alter Freund ihrer _Ziehmutter_ war und immerhin dafür verantwortlich, dass sie alle nachts ruhig schlafen konnten. Aber Sanzomon wusste, dass die kleinen Digimon Myotismon heimlich als das große, schwarze _Boogymon_ bezeichneten. Und Sanzomon bemerkte ihn erst, als er direkt vor ihr war.  
Da stand er nun, und von allen wirren Gängen, die sich in diesem einzigen Teil des Schlosses befanden, wo Logik und Schwerkraft versagt hatten (Sinnbild von Jijimons und Babamons wirren Köpfen, munkelte man), musste Myotismon genau den Weg wählen, denn Sanzomon gehen wollte.  
Es war ein Albtraum. Ein anderes Sanzomon hätte sehr wahrscheinlich zu ihr gesagt, es sei Karma.  
„Guten Abend."  
Er klang schlecht gelaunt. Vielleicht war Myotismon genauso wenig über dieses Zusammentreffen erfreut, wie Sanzomon es war. Oder es störte ihn, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
Viximon und Kiimon pressten sich enger an Sanzomon. Während sie den Kopf etwas anhob und weniger eingeschüchtert zu wirken, glaubte sie irgendwo über- oder unterhalb - so sicher konnte man sich hier nicht sein - Bakemon schweben zu hören, die gerade aufgewacht waren.  
„Guten Abend. Ich nehme an, du bist auf dem Weg zu deiner Nachtpatrouille?"  
„So wie immer. Gibt es Einwände, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
Sanzomon schüttelte nur den Kopf, während ihr restlicher Körper stocksteif war. Kiimon und Viximon zappelten in ihren Armen, ihr Griff war ihnen zu eng geworden, aber sie konnte sich kaum beherrschen.  
„Sanzomon, du drückt zu fest zu. Ist dir nicht gut?", beschwerte sich Kiimon, Viximon versuchte schon Sanzomons Arme wegzudrücken, bis sie ihre Umarmung von selbst lockerte.  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte euch nicht wehtun. Und ja, mir geht es gut."  
„Ehrlich? Dein Herz pocht ganz schön laut."  
„Ja, das springt bestimmt gleich raus."  
Sie wollte fluchen, aber verkniff es sich, dafür war sie zu verkrampft gewesen. Das war ein Albtraum, ganz, ganz sicher.  
Sanzomon hoffte es, aber dafür war Myotismon zu real gewesen, mit den Armen hinter den Rücken, der gebeugten Haltung, dem trotz erhobenen Blick und den langen Zähnen, vor denen sie solche Angst hatte auf den grinsenden, dunkelblauen Lippen.  
„Ja, Sanzomon, sag schon. Ist dir nicht gut?"  
„Mir. Geht. Es blendend."  
Sie stotterte. Nicht nur ihr Körper, sogar ihre Stimme versagte nun vor Angst. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Entsetzliche Angst. Vielleicht sogar mehr, wie vor Piedmon. Wenn da nicht ein kleines Wörtchen wäre, gleich einem einsamen Funkeln im tiefsten und schrecklichsten Abgrund.  
Manchmal.  
„Myotismon, ich glaube Sanzomon schwindelt, damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen."  
„Ja, dabei klopft ihr Herz jetzt noch viel doller."  
Die kleinen Digimon drehten schnell ihre Köpfe immer wieder zu Sanzomon, deren Herz wirklich dabei war rausspringen und sich mental schon darauf gefasst machten, es im Fall des Falles - auch wenn sie wussten, dass das nicht möglich war, es aufzufangen, und zu Myotismon, dessen Bedeutung in seinen Gesichtszügen sie aufgrund ihres kindlichen Verstandes nicht deuten konnten. Es reichte, dass Sanzomon diese Zweideutigkeiten in seiner Mimik verstand.  
„Ihr erlaubt?"  
Sagomon tauchte neben Sanzomon und Myotismon auf. Sagomon, stimmt, sie hatte es vergessen. Als sie Myotismon gesehen hatte, hatte sie die gesamte Welt um sich herum vergessen, dabei brauchte sie doch keine Angst haben, er war ja da.  
Doch Sagomon nahm schweigend Viximon und Kiimon an sich, lief mit den beiden im Arm weiter und ließ Sanzomon, deren Körper sich immer noch taub anfühlte, stehen. Er sah nicht einmal zurück.  
„Haben wir was Falsches gesagt, Sagomon?"  
„Pscht jetzt!", ermahnte Sagomon die beiden Digimon und sie blieben es auch. Sanzomon schaute ihm nach, hoffte er käme zurück und würde sie hier nicht alleine lassen. Selbst als er in den Schatten der Korridore verschwand, hoffte sie weiter. Aber Sagomon kam nicht zurück. Er wollte, dass Sanzomon dass alleine regelte. Ungestört und mit der Angst direkt konfrontiert, wenn ihr Unbehagen dennoch blieb, anders wie Myotismon, der sich über die Zweisamkeit nicht zu beschweren schien.  
„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?"  
„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen. Ich arbeite eben viel und die Kleinen machen sich Sorgen. Mehr nicht."  
Sanzomons Lippen hatten sich unter ihrem Halstuch zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen. Die Erinnerungen an ihren Kuss kamen hoch. Und wie der schlichte Wunsch, Myotismons Hand noch mal berühren zu können, wollte sie ebenso diesen Kuss noch mal erleben, mit jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers. Doch die Angst hatte sie im Griff. Sanzomon konnte nur an seine Zähne denken, mit denen er wer weiß was getan hatte und bei jeder seiner Mundbewegungen hatte Sanzomon das Gefühl, er würde gleich nach ihr schnappen und zubeißen.  
„Ich glaube aber, es gibt da sehr viel mehr, was du mir sagen möchtest."  
Myotismon lächelte. Er war nicht wütend auf sie, kein Hauch von Verwunderung, nicht einmal Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie bei jeder Silbe zusammenzuckte. Myotismon lächelte sie an und Sanzomon sah die grinsende Mondsichel vor ihrem geistigen Auge, die sie verspottet hatte.  
( _er weiß es er weiß es er weiß es_ )  
Er wusste, was sie dachte, weil es so offensichtlich war. Schon die ganze Zeit. Bestimmt wusste er sogar, mit welchen kläglichen Vorhaben sie versucht hatte es zu verbergen. Und auf einmal schien Neugier allein kein gutes Wort mehr für das hier zu sein, sondern war absolut ungenügend, um das hier beschreiben zu können.  
( _er weiß es er weiß es und macht sich über dich lustig_ )  
„Ich höre zu, also sprich."  
„Es gibt nichts, was ich zu sagen hätte. Es -"  
„Geht mich nichts an. Richtig?"  
Sie war sprachlos. Genau das war es, was Sanzomon ihm sagen wollte, so erbärmlich diese Antwort auch war, genauso wie ihr Verhalten, wofür sie von Myotismon mit Frustration gestraft wurde.  
„Ich lasse es mir vielleicht gefallen, nach deinen Regeln zu tanzen. Wir leben hier in Symbiose. Und wir sind die Gäste, also hast du als Babamons Nachfolgerin auch das Hausrecht."  
Mit jedem Wort wurde Myotismons Stimme tiefer und sei Gesicht kam ihr wieder viel zu nah. Das zynische Lächeln war weg und Sanzomon schluckte, als die Frustration in Wut umschwang.  
„Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich derjenige bin, an dem du deine Laune ausleben kannst. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Digimon mir hübsche Augen machen. Aber ich lasse mich nicht verführen, nur um dann geächtet zu werden."  
„D-Das ist so nicht!", widersprach Sanzomon direkt.  
„So? Dann hast du mich also nicht geschlagen, obwohl du offensichtlich Spaß hattest? Oder meidest du mich etwa nicht, weil es dir unangenehm ist? Du schimpfst dich Freund, dabei sehe ich, wie du meine Zähne anstarrst. So viel zu deiner Gleichwertigkeit und deinem Individualismus."  
„Das verstehst du falsch! Es ist nicht der Typus, oder etwas ähnliches. Du sagtest, du würdest mir das glauben."  
„Was ist es dann?"  
Sanzomon brachte kein Wort heraus. Ihre Kehle war enger geworden, selbst zu atmen fühlte sich unangenehm an. Myotismon wartete noch, ob sie etwas sagen würde, doch als nichts kam, schüttelte er den Kopf und schnaufte durch die Nase.  
„Typisch Serum."  
Die Worte, die Sanzomon sich zusammen gelegt hatte lösten sich in ihren Gedanken im Nichts auf und sie kamen auch nicht wieder. Verantwortlich war der Schmerz, der ihr durch die Brust jagte.  
Myotismon ging an ihr vorbei, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, nur sein Umhang streifte sie und selbst stand sie nur wie angewurzelt da.  
Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Wie erbärmlich. So einen erbärmlichen Schlossherrn wie sie hatte es sehr wahrscheinlich noch nie auf Grey Mountain gegeben.  
Sanzomons Nacken war schwer. Sie sah nur den Boden und ihre eigenen Füße, aber wirklich wahrnehmen tat sie es nicht. Ihre Hände erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld und Sanzomon begann, sich zu hinterfragen. Nicht nur in dem, was sie tat. Vielleicht stimmte es. Vielleicht war sie eben doch nur zu Sanzomon digitiert, weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren noch den Wunsch gehegt hatte, wie die Digimon zu sein, die sie einst Geschwister nannte. Vielleicht passte das, was sie war wirklich nicht zu ihr und sie hatte sich nur angepasst. Taugte sie so dann überhaupt als Meister? Als Schlossherr?  
Vielleicht hatte Babamon ja Recht...  
Sanzomon sah sich ihre Hände genauer an. Helle, dünne Finger mit langen Nägeln, sauber, vor allem sauber. Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie noch mit Tinte verschmiert gewesen, dunkelblaue und schwarze Reste ihrer Schriften und Übersetzungen, die sie am Nachmittag auf Pergament geschrieben hatte. Wenn Sanzomon sich so zurückerinnerte, waren ihre Hände oft schmutzig gewesen.  
Schon im jungen Ausbildungs-Level hatte Cupimon Pflanzen ausgebuddelt und schwere Steine beiseite geräumt, um zu wissen, wie es darunter aussah. Ebenso stets mit den Händen im seichten Wasser, um alles, was am Boden lag an die Oberfläche zu holen und von simplen Steinen, die ganz andere Muster hatten wie die meisten oder die Erkenntnis, dass die Wurzeln oft doppelt so lang waren, wie die eigentliche Pflanze hatte so leicht zu faszinieren.  
Als Babamon ihr das Schreiben beibrachte, lernte sie den Geruch von Papier und Tinte zu lieben und wenn sie sich verschmiert hatte, war es nie schlimm gewesen. Auch, nachdem Tsukaimon gegangen war, waren ihre Hände oft verfärbt. Sie hatte die Zeit mit Lernen verbracht und damit zu verstehen, warum sie, nachdem er ging, unter ihrem eigenen Segen, wütend, enttäuscht und traurig zugleich war. In den Nächten, in denen sich ihre Tränen mit der Tinte vermischt hatte lernte Tinkermon langsam, was Gefühle wirklich ausmachte, statt sie einfach nur benennen zu können. Auch das schrieb sie auf, das, und was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Und tat sie das nicht immer noch?  
„Tsukaimon..."  
Ihre hellen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Ja, tat sie noch. Ihre Hände taten immer noch genau dies, was sie als Cupimon und als Tinkermon getan hatte. Wahrnehmen und lernen. Nur Angst haben, dass durfte sie nicht. Angst war der größte Feind der Neugierde und Angst hatte sie früher genug gehabt, bis Tsukaimon aufgetaucht war.  
Sie hatte auch für ihn gelernt. Sie wollte nicht mehr von ihm als nervtötend empfunden werden, sondern ein Digimon sein, dass von ihm anerkannt wurde. Und dass an ihren Einstellungen, die er damals schon für albern hielt, nichts verkehrt war.  
Um irgendwann den Abgrund auch in seinen Augen sehen und verstehen zu können. Nicht zuletzt schließlich, um irgendwann einmal mehr für dieses Digimon sein zu können...  
„Tsu... Myotismon! Warte kurz!"  
Als Myotismon sich, wenn auch widerwillig wieder umdrehte, stand Sanzomon bereits vor ihm und man fragte sich, wo plötzlich diese Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht herkam, obwohl sie vor einem kurzen Moment noch fast in Panik geraten war. Sanzomon wunderte sich selbst. Ihr war schwindlig von ihrer eigenen Entscheidung geworden. Statt in der Realität befand sie sich in ihrer Vergangenheit, sah ihr Rookie-Sein allein im Korb liegen, wartend und hoffend, Tsukaimon käme wieder. Und überzeugt, wenn er wieder käme, würde er wieder bei ihr liegen. Aus freien Stücken, nicht weil Jijimon ihn darum gebeten hatte. Und das hier war die Chance, von der Sanzomon immer gehofft hatte. Genau das.  
Mit dem Blick fest auf Myotismon gerichtet, zog Sanzomon ihr Halstuch vom Gesicht und packte ihn schließlich mit einer Hand am Kragen, während sie die andere in seinen Nacken legte. Kurz zögerte Sanzomon, überlegte, wie und wo sie anfangen sollte, während Myotismon selbst sie stumm dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihn ansah, unsicher, was dieses Digimon vor hatte.  
Sanzomon entschied sich für einen Kuss direkt auf einen seiner Eckzähne. Die kalten Schärfe löste ein heftiges Pochen aus, das aber nur für ein, zwei Schläge hielt. Das Tempo wurde gemächlicher, dann schien ihr Herz davonzufliegen.  
„Sieh mich an, Myotismon..."  
Sanzomon ließ ab, um in Myotismons Gesicht schauen zu können und spürte dabei den leichten Abdruck seines Zahnes auf den Lippen. Er war verwirrt, vollkommen entrüstet und nun verstand Sanzomon auch, wieso er immer so viel Freude dabei hatte sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss, einen längeren, weniger schüchtern, diesmal direkt auf die Lippen.  
„Du hast dich also doch noch für eine Wiederholung entschieden, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
„Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dir deine Unverschämtheiten verziehen hätte."  
Sie zog Myotismons Gesicht näher an ihres, bis sich ihre Nasen und ihre Stirn sich berührten. Die schwere Luft von nasskalten Laub versuchte Sanzomons Kehle zuzuschnüren, aber sie zögerte nicht, alles davon einzuatmen, selbst wenn sie ersticken würde. Wieder hatte er dieses zwielichtige Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass Sanzomon manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal so an ihm hasste und sie hatte diesen Blick in ihren Augen, den Myotismon nicht ausstehen konnte, aber ihr angeblich so gut stand.  
„Und an unserer Vereinbarung ändert sich nichts. Es bleibt alles wie besprochen, also erwarte keine Sonderbehandlung."  
„Ich würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken."  
Vorsichtig ließ sie von ihm ab, dabei beobachtete Sanzomon genau Körperhaltung und Körpersprache. Er stand da, ganz gerade und mit leicht erhobenen Kinn, so wie immer. Sanzomon versuchte, wie so oft auch diese Haltung zu mimen, was bei ihr eher ein Misserfolg war, da sie sich steif und angespannt fühlte. Wieder mit diesem nachdenklich Gesicht legte Myotismon stumm den Kopf zur Seite. Ebenso stumm platzierte er mit leichten Druck seine Hände auf Sanzomons Schultern, so dass sie sie etwas senkte und nahm schließlich ihren Kopf in die Hand, um ihn ein wenig nach vorn zu legen, damit ihr Kinn zwar erhoben blieb, aber ihr Haupt nicht mehr so tief im Nacken saß. Diese Haltung war deutlich besser.  
Ihr „Danke" klang fast schon zu leise, so, wie Myotismon sie aber ansah und ihr Gesicht in seinen kühlen Händen hielt, war es in Ordnung gewesen.  
„Gern geschehen. Ich hoffe aber, als kleine Anerkennung bekomme ich nach getaner Arbeit noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von dir, ehe ich mich wieder zur Ruhe lege."  
„Mach deine Arbeit und ich denke darüber nach."  
Noch bevor Sanzomon ihr Halstuch wieder gerichtet hatte, hatte sie sich bereits dazu entschieden dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Sie spürte, während Myotismon sie losließ und sie ihm hinterher schaute, wie ihre Angst wie Schnee in der Sonne schmolz und ihre Neugierde wieder das Licht erblickte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Wie ihre Träume von früher, nur diesmal waren sie real.  
Cho-Hakkaimons Gekichern hallte in ihren Ohren, und Sanzomon rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Alle ihre drei Schüler standen in einem Gang über ihr, mit den Köpfen nach unten hängend wie Fledermäuse (vielleicht stand auch sie entgegen der Schwerkraft und ihr Schüler korrekt, in diesen Gängen konnte man sich da nicht so sicher sein) und hatten von dort das Szenario beobachtet. Außer Viximon und Kiimon, denen Sagomon die Augen zugehalten hatte. Gokuwmon schüttelte nur, mit den Armen an die Brüstung gelehnt den Kopf, während Cho-Hakkaimon ihre Hände über den Mund kreuzte, um so ihr Kichern zu verbergen.  
Erleichterung keimte in Sanzomon auf, aber gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich, sie hätte eines ihrer dicken Bücher in der Hand, dass sie sich vors Gesicht halten konnte, damit niemand sah, wie furchtbar verliebt sie war.

𝅗𝅥

Es war längst dunkel und ungeduldig schwebte Phantomon vor der Tür seines Schlafraumes, den er mit ein paar Bakemon teilte. Er war kläglich eingerichtet, aber sie brauchten nicht viel und da dieser Raum keine Fenster hatte, schützte er sie alle vor der Helligkeit und mehr brauchte Phantomon nicht.  
Mit seiner Sense in der Hand schwebte Phantomon den Gang auf und ab und wartete auf Myotismon. Dieser Abend sollte der Erste sein, an dem ihr Meister und der Rest der untoten Gefolgschaft ohne Aufpasser ihrer Arbeit nachkommen konnten und da nun keiner von Sanzomons Schülern in der Nähe war, konnte sie in Ruhe so einiges bereden.  
Phantomon hörte Schritte aus dem Korridor, aber ebenso, dass das nicht sein Meister war. Es waren die Schritte von drei paar Füßen und Phantomon wusste noch, ehe sie in Sichtweite waren, dass es Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon waren. Sie tratschten. Vor allem kicherten sie mit eng zusammengesteckten Köpfen und das war durchaus seltsam.  
„Ah, guten Abend, Phantomon. Bereit für die Arbeit?", grüßte Sagomon freundlich. Ihm sah Phantomon an, dass Sagomon schon im Krieg war, seine Art zu reden und sein Kampfstil verrieten das. Umso mehr fragte Phantomon sich, warum ein Digimon wie er vor einem Digimon wie Sanzomon kuschte. Bei Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakaimon ähnlich, wenn er aber an ihrem Verhalten nicht ganz erschließen konnte, woher sie kamen. Wenn Phantomon jedoch ehrlich war, interessierten ihn nicht-untote Digimon wenig.  
„Ich warte noch auf Meister Myotismon. Er ist spät."  
Eigentlich neigte Myotismon grundsätzlich dazu sich Zeit zu lassen, aber an dem Abend war er selbst für seine Verhältnisse unpünktlich.  
„Oh, ich denke, der kommt gleich. Wir haben ihn getroffen und er war noch mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt", kicherte Cho-Hakkaimon los.  
„Ach so? Und was war so wichtig?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Gokuwmon und Sagomon sahen sich an und überlegten erst noch, ob sie etwas sagen sollten.  
„Frag am besten deinen Meister direkt", antwortete Gokuwmon. „Wir tratschen nicht so gerne privates aus dem Nähkästchen."  
„Och, wieso nicht? Das war doch süß! Es wurde echt Zeit, dass Meister Sanzomon den Schritt wagt."  
„Wir müssen es aber nicht gleich an die große Glocken hängen. So was macht man nicht", entgegnete Sagomon um Cho-Hakkaimon zu bremsen, die nun schmollte. Insgeheim fragte sich Phantomon, was bei allen Gruften dieser Welt sein Meister getan hatte, dass ein Digimon wie Cho-Hakkaimon sagte, es sei _süß_ gewesen.  
„Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Phantomon überaus skeptisch.  
„Wie wir sagten, dein Meister soll es dir erzählen. Ihr habt ja die Nacht ab heute für euch."  
Ja, und darum war Phantomon auch froh. Ein Monat stets jemanden an der Backe zu haben, nur um sicherzustellen, dass sie alle vertrauenswürdig seien war lästig. Besonders, wenn er Cho-Hakkaimon am Halse hatte. Für solche anhängliche und sprunghafte Digimon konnte Phantomon wirklich nichts abgewinnen.  
„Durchaus. Dann könnt ihr ja alle früh schlafen gehen. Den ganzen Tag zu lernen und auf kleine Digimon aufzupassen ist sicher anstrengend."  
„Eigentlich wollten wir den Abend zusammen verbringen. Wir hatten lange die Zeit dafür nicht", sagte Sagomon, Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon nickten zu.  
„A-ha?"  
„Ja, wir sitzen noch zusammen, quatschen und trinken ein wenig. Normalerweise sind wir auch zu viert, aber Meister Sanzomon wird ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchen", erzählte Gokuwmon, dann überkam Cho-Hakkaimon ein Geistesblitz.  
„Hey, wenn du nachher Pause machst kannst du gerne dazukommen. Bis um Mitternacht sind wir auf jeden Fall wach."  
„Ich trinke nicht im Dienst."  
„Wir haben auch Nicht-alkoholisches."  
„Wir würden uns freuen. Wir haben in all der Zeit kaum Möglichkeiten gehabt von uns selbst zu erzählen. Was sagst du, Phantomon?", fragte Sagomon. Die drei sahen ihn gespannt an und Phantomon würde mit Schweigen nicht hieraus kommen. Außerdem war es unhöflich direkt _Nein_ zu sagen. Nicht zuletzt auch riskant, denn es könnte das gerade erst gewonnene Vertrauen wieder dämmen.  
„Ich denke darüber nach."  
„Na gut. Wir sind im Esssaal, wenn du uns suchst."  
Sie gingen, Cho-Hakkaimon winkte ihm noch zu, dann waren sie weg. Phantomon war froh drum. Er wollte aufatmen, doch der Zug blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Die eiskalte Präsenz seines Meisters war in unmittelbarer Nähe.  
Obwohl Phantomon sich daran eigentlich gewöhnen müsste, erschrak er doch jedes Mal, wenn Meister Myotismon von der einen auf die andere Sekunde irgendwo auftauchte. In dem Fall erschien er hinter Phantomon und das erste, was dieser sah war das breite Grinsen seines Meisters.  
„Guten Abend, Meister", grüßte Phantomon ihn und verbeugte sich, wie es sich seines Erachtens gehörte. Myotismon sagte nichts, er grinste nur weiter.  
„Wie mir scheint, seid Ihr guter Laune?"  
„Oh, ich bin sehr guter Laune. Fast schon euphorisch."  
Erst traute Phantomon sich nicht zu fragen, ob es etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was die anderen drei zuvor von sich gegeben hatten. Zudem bereitete ihm das Grinsen seines Meisters Unbehagen. Wenn Myotismon ein solches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, hatte er einen Plan. Zuletzt hatte Phantomon diese Mimik gesehen, als Myotismon die Idee kam, hierher nach Grey Mountain zu kommen.  
Zuvor waren sie in ihrer Kirche am Waste Cemetery geblieben und zweifelten daran, dass dieses Digimon dies sein sollte, auf das sie gewartet hatten. Der König der Untoten, der auf vorherigen Level nicht mal untot war? Aber Phantomon war älter als die anderen Bakemon und Soulmon und erkannte das gewisse Etwas. Er kannte noch die Zeit der Typuskriege, hatte selbst um den Norden Data Valleys gekämpft und, liebe Güte, wen kümmerte denn sowas? Phantomon war kein Rassist, wie es andere Digimon zu dieser Zeit noch waren und sie sollten froh sein, dass dieses Dobermon aufgetaucht war.  
Schon als Dobermon hatte ihr Meister das Potenzial die Inkarnation des Todes selbst zu sein, mit einer so untypischen, aber erhabenen Haltung, von der er nach der Digitation nichts eingebüßt hatte. Sein Blick allein hätte töten können. Seine Fähigkeiten hatte er schnell zu kontrollieren gelernt und nach kürzester Zeit das volle Potenzial zu nutzen gewusst. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er wusste, wie man sich der alten Magie bediente, Magie die nach dem Fall der Apartheid als verloren galt. Nachdem Phantomon erfahren hatte, dass er mal der Schützling eines Jijimon und eines Babamon war, hatte ihn das auch nicht gewundert.  
Meister Myotismons Karten blieben eben verdeckt, deswegen hatte er auch so viele Überraschungen auf Lager. Die bezüglich der Meister der Dunkelheit war aber die Größte gewesen und man wollte seinen Augen nicht so ganz trauen, als man sah wie Piedmon diesen Neuankömmling nicht versuchte auszuschalten, da er eine mögliche Gefahr sein könnte, sondern ihn mit offenen Armen empfing - umarmt, Piedmon hatte ihn _umarmt_! - und so vertraut mit ihm sprach, als kannten sie sich bereits. Als seien sie, naja, so etwas wie Freunde.  
Myotismon war mit Piedmon und Puppetmon gegangen und tauchte am nächsten Tag wieder bei den Geister auf dem Friedhof auf. Er gab nichts Preis, nicht mal was im Hauptquartier den Meistern der Dunkelheit vorgefallen war, hatte jedoch großes Interesse an den Untoten-Digimon gezeigt. Er war vom Wesen her still, aber intelligent, analysierte und verstand schnell.  
Aufgrund ihrer Einschränkungen durch Dinge wie die Helligkeit hatte sich Myotismon lange den Kopf zerbrochen. Auf diesem Friedhof konnte er nicht bleiben. Zudem hatte er die Meister der Dunkelheit im Nacken. Man brauchte einen sicheren Ort und Grey Mountain war wie geschaffen dafür. Also zogen sie los und jedes Digimon, dass ihnen entgegen kam hatte niederzuknien oder sterben müssen.  
Nur einen Sache war bei allem wichtig gewesen – Niemals öffentlich bekannt machen, dass man zu den Meister der Dunkelheit gehörte. Offiziell hatte sich Meister Myotismon nicht zu ihnen bekennt und es sollte auch so bleiben, dass kein Digimon es wusste. Allerdings genauso wenig hatte er sich von ihnen distanziert. Phantomon verstand zwar immer noch nicht, was zwischen Myotismon und den Meister der Dunkelheit war, fest stand, er genoss eine Sonderstellung und eine hohe Position.  
Was immer es war, es würde sich kein Digimon trauen zu fragen, auch Phantomon nicht. Auch Phantomon sah den Schneesturm in seines Meisters Augen, der bitterkalt und unbarmherzig war und vor fast gar nichts zurückschreckte. Sie alle hatten Respekt vor diesem Schneesturm. Und Angst, sehr große sogar. Vor der Kälte, vor der Grausamkeit unter dem Schnee.  
„Ich verstehe leider nicht, was Ihr mir sagen möchtet, Meister Myotismon."  
„Es sind die Umstände. Es läuft alles fast zu perfekt."  
„Dann hattet Ihr bei Sanzomon Erfolg?"  
Ehe Myotismon sprach, sah er sich um. Es gab nur zwei Richtungen, in die der Gang verlief. Hinter ihnen war eine Sackgasse, vor ihnen weit und breit kein anderes Digimon, dass etwas mitbekommen hätte können.  
„So kann man es sagen."  
„Also habt Ihr nun die Kontrolle über das Schloss?"  
„Noch nicht", entgegnete er und was Phanotmon noch mehr überraschte wie diese Aussage, war dass sein Meister darüber nicht verstimmt schien. Und Phantomons Theorie schien sich zu bestätigen. Er fand das Verhalten, dass Myotismon Sanzomon entgegenbrachte schon die ganz Zeit sehr auffällig. Es konnte nur was größeres dahinter stecken.  
„Es gibt eine Planänderung."  
„Eine Planänderung?"  
„Ich dachte, es wäre leicht Sanzomon aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie war schon immer schwach gewesen und hat sich nicht durchsetzen können."  
Noch einmal sahen beide die Gänge entlang, um sicher zu sein, dass ihr Gespräch niemand hörte, doch der einzige Zeuge blieben nur die grauen Schlossmauern.  
„Ich war überzeugt, es sei leicht, sie zu verunsichern und ihr einzureden, welch niederen Charakter sie hat. Aber wie es mir scheint, habe ich sie doch unterschätzt. Sie ist zäh geworden. Aber gleichzeitig hat sich eine ganz neue Möglichkeit eröffnet."  
„Und diese ist, Meister?"  
„Nun, ich habe festgestellt, dass die Blicke, die mir Sanzomon zugeworfen hat nicht nur reine Angst waren. Vielmehr noch, scheint sie sich gar nicht sattsehen zu können."  
„Ich verstehe nicht."  
„Ihre Blicke, Phantomon. Ihre Augen. Sie hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen."  
Im ersten Moment verstand es Phantomon immer noch nicht und Myotismons Gesicht verzog sich. Dann aber stieg die Erkenntnis langsam hoch und Phantomon schämte sich fast dafür. Hatte Cho-Hakkaimon etwa davon gesprochen?  
„O-Oh, jetzt verstehe ich."  
„Das ist eine willkommene Wende. Und solange ich Sanzomon um den Finger wickel, können wir unserem eigentlichen Vorhaben nachgehen."  
„Wieso versucht Ihr es nicht weiter auf die herkömmliche Weise, Meister Myotismon?"  
„Das habe ich bereits! Oft genug!", sagte Myotismon erzürnt. „Ich habe wie oft versucht, sie zu hypnotisieren, aber es ist nicht möglich. Egal ob sie müde, erschöpft oder hellwach war. Es geht nicht! Und ihre Daten auszusaugen ist zu riskant. Sie könnte sich wehren. Wer weiß, was sie noch für Tricks auf Lager hat. Und das Vertrauen, dass wir uns die letzten Wochen erschlichen haben wäre zunichte und das gesamte Vorhaben mit."  
Ungewollt war Myotismon lauter geworden. Er bremste sich, schwieg kurz, Phantomon ignorierend, dem dies alles andere als koscher war. Außerdem konnte er sich, nun ja, so etwas bei seinem Meister nicht vorstellen. Dieses Digimon hasste Berührungen und überschritt gewisse intime Grenzen nur wegen des Hungers Willen, so seine eigene Aussage. Und dann so etwas – dass, was Digimon eben taten, wenn man sich mehr wie nur sympathisch war – sein Meister, bei einem Digimon wie Sanzomon? Einer, wie Myotismon sagte, Anhängerin der Souveränen? Einer Volksverräterin?  
„Ihr wisst, niemals würde ich Eure Pläne anzweifeln, Meister. Aber seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher, dass dies gut geht?"  
„Ich bin sehr überzeugt. Solange Sanzomon weiter glaubt, dass, was sie Gefühle nennt würde mir schmeicheln, genießen wir eine gewisse Sicherheit. Wir können in Ruhe alles absuchen und diese Digimon aushorchen. Dann finden wir heraus, was diese Volksverräter hier treiben. Hier ist etwas im Gange. Und was immer es ist, es könnte uns nützen. Umbringen kann man sie alle danach noch immer."  
Das Grinsen war wieder da. Phantomon gefiel das nicht, zumal ihm der Plan nicht so zusagte wie seinem Meister. Sicher, so hätten sie geradezu Narrenfreiheit, aber selbst er musste zugeben, dass Meister Myotismons Vorhaben nicht die feine Art war. Andererseits, war die Digiwelt ein ständiges Kriegsfeld und was hatte Phantomon schon im Krieg gelernt? - Es war alles erlaubt. Wäre Sanzomon nicht der Feind, könnte man sie bemitleiden.  
„Wir werden weiter verlaufen, wie bisher. Jijimon und Babamon haben hier schon Dinge versteckt, und Sanzomon wird nicht anders handeln. Was immer sie hier heimlich treibt, wir müssen es herausfinden. Gib das auch den Soldaten weiter, verstanden?"  
„Jawohl, Meister", salutierte Phantomon deutlich und aufmerksam.  
„Alles was verdächtig erscheint ist mir zu melden. Meidet Konflikte und verhaltet euch unauffällig. Und versucht weiter Sympathie zu erhaschen. Das gilt auch für dich, Phantomon."  
„Muss das sein, Meister?"  
„Ja!"  
Zu Nörgeln sparte Phantomon sich, bringen würde es ohnehin nichts. Aber er erinnerte sich wieder an Sagomons Einladung.  
„Gut, ich bin dabei einen Draht zu Sanzomons Schülern aufzubauen. Ich werde mich heute Abend etwas unter sie mischen."  
„Tu das. Aber nicht zu lange, hast du gehört? Du musst die Truppen im Auge behalten, während ich mich nach einer Mahlzeit umschaue."  
„Jawohl."  
Zwar nickte Phantomon dies ab, vielmehr wunderte er sich aber und hätte gerne genauer nachgehakt. Normalerweise, wenn er nicht so viel Kraft verbrauchte, reichte es Meister Myotismon, wenn er nur alle paar Tage an Blut kam. Aber in letzter Zeit war er fast jede Nacht auf der Jagd, irgendwo weit weg von Grey Mountain.  
Als Myotismon mit wehenden Umhang hinausging sah Phantomon noch, wie er sich, gierig nach Blut in einen Fingerknöchel biss, der Blick stur geradeaus. Er dachte über etwas nach.

𝅗𝅥

„Ihr seid schon wieder hier?"  
Gennai hatte zwar den Widerhall von Sanzomons Schritten gehört, trotz den metallischen Geräuschen der Maschinen und Rohre, die wie Ungeheuer brüllten und knurrten, aber dachte, er hatte es sich eingebildet, bis er Sanzomon wirklich die steinigen Treppen hinab kommen sah und ihr langer Schatten ihr die Felswände entlang folgte.  
Etwas war an diesem Digimon an dem Tag jedoch anders gewesen. Sie hatte eine rosige Farbe im Gesicht, was sie lebhafter und gesünder aussehen ließ und ihre Augen wirkten so klar. Da Gennai aber selbst nur ein Arbeitsprogramm war, oder so was ähnliches, verstand er die Bedeutung dahinter aus emotionaler Sicht nicht ganz.  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich habe zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen."  
„Weil Ihr Kraft braucht. Viel Kraft. Habt Ihr Euch vom letzten Mal überhaupt erholt?"  
Nicht wirklich, aber sie musste weiter machen. Sanzomon und Gennai blickten zu einem Brutkasten in der Mitte des Raumes, mit acht Digieiern darin. Nur zwei von ihnen hatte jedoch bisher Farbe bekommen, in orange und schwarz und in blau und weiß.  
( _Zwei Freuden von acht Wünschen. Eins für das Leid, Zwei für die Freuden_ )  
Weil sie mit den Digivice, dass Gennai hergestellt hatte und den Wappen, die Sanzomon geschaffen hatte vollständig waren.  
( _Zwei von Acht. Eins für den Mut, zwei für die Freundschaft_ )  
Die ersten Male waren alle Fehlschläge gewesen und Sanzomon hatte abermale die Daten, die man ihr gegeben hatte durchgerechnet um den Fehler zu finden. Vielleicht ein Berechnungsfehler. Vielleicht Übermüdung. Vielleicht weil sie zu unerfahren war, im Gegensatz zu Babamon, die vor ihr bereits Wappen für die Digiritter erschaffen hatte. Komplett waren die Wappen immer noch nicht. Man sah das Symbol, sie hatten wie die Eier Farbe bekommen, aber es fehlte das Licht noch in ihnen.  
Bei ihrem ersten Versuch war Sanzomon ohnmächtig geworden. Sie hatte die Kräfte, die sie alleine für eineinziges Wappen aufbringen musste unterschätzt. Bei ihrem zweiten Mal war sie einer Ohnmacht nahe, hielt aber durch, wenn jedoch auch dieser Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Sie wusste nicht, nach dem wievielten Mal sie es geschafft hatte, das Wappen des Mutes kreieren zu können. Das Wappen der Freundschaft fiel ihr leichter, weil sie dann auch nicht mehr so müde und gestresst war. Dass Myotismon hierher zurückgekehrt war, war ihr Glück im Unglück gewesen. Nun hatte sie nachts Zeit, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln und es kostete sie fast ihre ganze Kraft allein ein Wappen herzustellen. Und es mussten acht werden.  
Zu Anfang würde sie sich aber erst darauf beschränken, dass die Wappen überhaupt eine feste Form hatten, ehe sie sich die Frage nach dem inneren Licht stellte, sonst käme sie gar nicht vorwärts.  
„Ich werde das schon schaffen. Was ist mit Rot' Robin? Wisst Ihr etwas, Gennai?"  
„Nicht viel", sagte er. „Meister Zhuqiaomon wurde beim Kampf um die südliche Küste schwer von MetalSeadramon verwundet. Es geht bergauf, wenn auch schleppend."  
„Wo ist er überhaupt?"  
„Diese Information ist streng vertraulich", antwortete Gennai. Sanzomon verstand, was das hieß. Sie hatte keine Befugnis für diese Informationen. Das sagte Gennai schon immer, wenn sie fragte, woher er und seine Kameraden dass Digizoid hernahmen, dass sie für die Amulette benötigten.  
Von den vier Souveränen kannte Sanzomon nur Meister Azulongmon.  
„Doch wisst, es wird sich um ihn gekümmert", sagte Gennai, versuchte seine Stimme etwas emotionaler klingen zu lassen, um so Sanzomons Sorgen zu verringern. Die vier Souveränen waren die einzigen Digimon, die es bisher mit den Meister der Dunkelheit aufnehmen konnten. Einen von ihnen zu verlieren würde die Chance, die Digiwelt stabilisieren zu können sinken. Aber wie Meister Azulongmon schon sagte, sie könnten die Meister der Dunkelheit etwas in Schach halten, doch sie sollten nicht der Grund für ihren Sturz sein. Dies sollte jenen Digimon vorenthalten bleiben, die in diesen Eiern vor ihr ruhten, geboren und hier leben sollten, bis die Digiritter eines Tages in diese Welt treten würden.  
„Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, wo Eure Kameraden sind, Gennai?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er nüchtern und wieder sehr monoton. „Zuletzt gehört habe ich von ihnen von vor zwei Wochen. Sie sind auf der Suche nach Digizoid, ansonsten kann ich keine weiteren Amulette herstellen."  
Beide schauten zum Tisch hinüber, anderem Gennai gearbeitete hatte, ehe Sanzomon gekommen war. Ein goldenes Amulett lag fertig da, ein weiteres angefangen.  
„Und ohne Amulette keine Wappen. Aber die Ressourcen werden knapper und die Meister der Dunkelheit greifen jeden Ort an, von dem sie glauben, dass dort Widerstandskämpfer ihr Lager haben."  
Und Friedhöfe, dachte Sanzomon. Myotismon hatte ihr erzählt, dass Puppetmon aus diesem Grund Phantomon und die anderen Geist-Digimon angegriffen hätte. Sie verstand nicht, wie ein Digimon, geschweige denn sechs davon so niederträchtig sein konnten unschuldige Digimon anzugreifen, egal ob Rebellen oder nicht.  
„Sieht Ihr, und aus diesem Grund muss ich so schnell wie möglich weiter an den Wappen arbeiten. Nun, da wir auch mehr Digimon sind, kann ich meine Kräfte sparsamer einteilen."  
Die Glaswand des Brutkastens ging automatisch nach oben, als Sanzomon darauf zulief und sie schnappte sich das nun dritte Digiei. Man konnte, wenn man sich konzentrierte und Acht gab spüren, dass etwas Lebendiges darin war, aber es war noch kalt und unvollständig. Das Digivice war mit einer dicken Schnurr mit dem Ei verbunden, ebenso das Amulett. Jedoch war dieses hier, im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Vorgängern noch grau und leer wie das Ei selbst.  
Sanzomon hatte sich alleine damit die Nächte herumgeschlagen, dass gewisse Etwas  
( _ein Irgendetwas_ )  
in den Daten der dazugehörigen Kinder zu finden. Bis auf zwei hatte sie bei allen ihre Berechnungen abgeschlossen. Mit Jijimons und Babamons Schriften und waghalsigen Berechnungen, die man vielleicht wirklich nur verstand, wenn man sie als Lehrmeister gehabt hatte und - wie böse Zungen sagten - genauso übergeschnappt war, hatte sie dass an Daten gefunden, die sie für die Wappen brauchte. Die eine Eigenschaft, die besonders hervorstach, die das _Ich_ dieser Kinder ausmachte und auch das _Ich_ ihrer Digimon ausmachen würde und ihnen so ermöglichte allein mit Gefühlen zu digitieren, anstatt durch unzählige Kämpfe und viel zu viel Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten.  
Die hohen Digimon der Apartheid hätten dies als Volksverrat gesehen, als eine Art Terrorakt gegen die Ordnung und das Sein der Digiwelt. Für die Meister der Dunkelheit war es genau das, auch wenn sie sich selbst als Verächter der alten Zeit bezeichneten.  
„Wer ist dieses Digimon überhaupt, dass die ganzen Geister hergebracht hat?"  
„Er -"  
Sanzomon überlegte, was sie antworten sollte von den vielen Möglichkeiten, die sie im Kopf hatte. Sollte sie das sagen, was er zu seinem Antreffen war oder wie sie ihn nun sah, nachdem sie ihre kindische Angst über Bord geworfen hatte?  
Hatte Gennai mitbekommen, was zwischen ihnen war? Es gab im Schloss immerhin so viele geheime Wege, nicht mal Sanzomon kannte alle. Wohl deswegen hatten Tinkermon, Tsukaimon und die anderen Findelkinder von Jijimon und Babamon auch gedacht, Gennai und seine Kameraden, die schon ewig hier lebten und durch eben diese Gänge huschten seien Poltergeister.  
„Er war auch ein Schüler von Jijimon und Babamon."  
„Weiß er etwas hiervon?"  
„Natürlich nicht."  
Etwas entrüstete hatte Gennai schon geschaut. Natürlich hatte er ( und seine Kameraden, die irgendwo anders in der Digiwelt unterwegs waren für den Mann im Mond ) Sanzomons mehr als offensichtlichen amourösen Stimmungswechsel mitbekommen und gerade deswegen dachte er, sie hätte es sofort verraten. Sanzomon war so naiv, wie sie irgendwo auch wieder misstrauisch war. Babamon hatte sie gut erzogen. Vielleicht war es auch gerade Jijimons und Babamons schrecklicher Tod, der Sanzomon doch so vorsichtig machte, wie es nötig war.  
Sanzomon saß, mit dem Ei eng an sich gedrückt auf ihren Knien vor dem Steintisch, mit dem man angeblich dieses riesige Eisentor vor ihnen öffnen konnte, das in dem Moment aber nur die aufflackernden blauen und roten Lichter der Maschinen reflektierte. Als Jijimon und Babamon ihr das zeigten, kurz nach Sanzomons Wiederkehr von ihrer Reise und kurz vor Jijimons und Babamons Ableben, hatte sie es nicht geglaubt und hatte die beiden als komplett verrückt abgestempelt. Aber es sollte stimmen, sie hatte als Tinkermon (und sie meinte, Tsukaimon war damals auch noch da) Jijimon dabei zugesehen wie er diese Karten gemacht hatte und mit der Magie und der alten Sprache, die Babamon ihren beiden Schülern regelrecht reingeprügelt hatte sollte es möglich sein damit in andere Welten zu gelangen. Für Sanzomon hatte es alles plötzlich Sinn gemacht. Irgendwie.  
„Meine drei Schüler und ich haben Euch versprochen, dass niemand von hier erfährt. Und dabei bleibt es vorerst."  
„Vorerst?", harkte Gennai nach und klang nicht begeistert. Er war ein Programm, aber vielleicht hatte er auch irgendwo ein Ich-Sein und dieses war skeptisch und hoffte, sich doch verhört zu haben, während er die kleine Holzschatulle, mit floralem Muster auf dem Deckel holte (Sanzomon tippte darauf, dass Jijimon sie für Babamon gemacht hatte, er war ja so handwerklich und künstlerisch begabt gewesen), um den Inhalt Sanzomon zu geben.  
„Habt Ihr vor das zu ändern?"  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht", antworte Sanzomon nachdenklich. Eigentlich war sie es Myotismon schuldig. Andrerseits - Nein, im Gegenteil, je weniger davon wussten, um so besser war es. Den beiden Sistermon, Sirenmon, auch den anderen Digimon auf und um Grey Mountain sagte sie davon nichts, zumindest nicht alles und das aus gutem Grund.  
Gennai holte aus der Holzschachtel eine rosane Perle raus, die letzten Reste von Babamons Rosenkranz. Die Perlen waren das perfekte Material für die Wappen. Genauso magisch, genauso unkaputtbar, genauso in der Lage dem Etwas eine physische Form zu geben, solange die Kinder noch zu unerfahren waren, um ihre eigene Stärke greifen und beschreiben zu können. Unkaputtbar zumindest so lange, wenn man keine unerfahrene Sanzomon war, die schon einen Teil der Perlenkette bei ihren Fehlversuchen zerstört hatte.  
„Aber seid Euch sicher, Gennai, bis nicht alle Wappen vollständig sind, bleibt es geheim."  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, doch ihre Lungen fühlten sich noch immer schwer an. Erst nach zwei weiteren Malen war Sanzomon überzeugt, dass ihr Kopf frei war. Das Digiei lag auf ihrem Schoß, die Perle hielt Sanzomon in der Hand, während die Schnur des Amulettes aus Digizoid um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt war. Sie durfte sich keine Fehler mehr erlauben. Sie hatte kaum Perlen mehr und eine passenden Ersatz würden sie nie finden.  
„Bitte seid nicht allzu leichtsinnig. Ich glaube an Euer Urteilsvermögen, aber wir müssen Vorsicht walten, Sanzomon. Wenn Piedmon hiervon Wind bekommt -"  
„Ich weiß."  
Sie konnte den Namen _Piedmon_ nicht mehr hören.  
Gennai sagte noch etwas zu ihr, aber dass hatte Sanzomon nicht mehr gehört. Sie war schon in ihr Sutra und in ihre Trance verfallen, die ihren Geist völlig von der Außenwelt abschnitt und jede Existenz verschlang, außer die des Digieis. Und in ihrer Trance, einem Delirium aus wirren Farben und Tönen und ihre Stimme, die das Sutra sprach, sah sie das Mädchen, dass später dieses Wappen und dieses Digimon mit diesem Etwas bekommen sollte vor sich, wie sie die beiden Jungen bei den ersten beiden Malen schon gesehen hatte.  
Es würde ihr, wie bei jedem Mal Unmengen an Kraft rauben und Sanzomon würde auch wieder an diesem Abend torkelnd in ihr Bett fallen, wenn Gokuwmon oder Sagomon sie nicht wie so oft irgendwo vorher aufschnappten und sie in ihr Zimmer trugen. Aber Sanzomon würde noch rechtzeitig zum Sonnenaufgang erwachen, um ihren kleinen Schützlingen das versprochene Märchen vorzulesen und Myotismon den versprochenen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, als er von seinem Nachtdienst wiederkehrte.  
Es waren nun Drei von Acht.


	9. CAUCUS RACE, 1st Movement

Konzert IV. CAUCUS RACE, 1. Satz, Adagietto unisono Dis-Dur

Dracula war für Yuki so was wie die erste große Schwärmerei. Eine Phase die viele kleine Mädchen mal durchliefen (laut ihrer Oma), der scheinbar nötig war um sich irgendwann aus der Bewunderung des Vaters abzunabeln. Yuki hatte in der Schule eine Freundin, die trotz einem blinden Augen und einem bösen Arm Klassenbeste war, die mit den anderen Mädchen für die Jungs von _Kinki Kids_ schwärmte und konnten sich zusammen nicht entscheiden, wen sie süßer fanden. Und diese erste große Schwärmerei, egal ob die zentrale Figur dessen nah oder fern war, fiktiv oder nicht, war immer etwas besonderes (hatte ihre Oma auch gesagt).  
Dracula hatte Yuki durch eine harte Zeit begleitet und dass machte ihn, eine Figur die nur auf Papier existierte sehr besonders. Diese Zeit begann, als sie sechs wurde und sie eigentlich in die Grundschule müsste, sich aber aufgrund der Blindheit als schwierig erwies. Ihre Mutter wollte mit ihr im Jahre 1997 nach Odaiba ziehen, da hatte sie einen Job bekommen, die Wohnungen waren etwas billiger und die Schule, auf die Yuki gehen sollte, eine Schule für Kinder mit einem Handicap, wäre nicht so weit weg gewesen wie von ihrem damaligen Wohnort aus.  
Doch die Schule wollte sie nicht nehmen. Man sagte zu ihrer Mutter, dass Yuki zumindest die Brailleschrift können müsste. Sie zu schreiben hätte sie, mit Hilfe des richtigen Equipment in der Schule gelernt, aber dass sie diese Schrift lesen könnte war eine Bedienung, die sie nicht erfüllen konnte und da Yuki schon sechs war, schlug man vor sie ein Jahr später zur Schule zu schicken oder in Kurse unterzubringen. Diese waren jedoch teuer und die kleine Familie konnte es sich nicht leisten in Shinagawa zu bleiben. Also blieb Yuki keine Wahl als zu lernen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Nein, sie lernte, eben weil ihr Leben und dass ihrer Mutter davon abhing.  
Einfache Bücher, damit sie einen sachten Einstieg bekam hatte man ihr netterweise zur Verfügung gestellt, wo sie Schritt für Schritt erst die einzelnen Worte und Zeichen lernen konnte. Und es war schwer. Es gab keine Kanji und oft konnte sie nicht klar erahnen, welche Punkte welches Zeichen darstellen sollten.  
Manchmal hätten es beide gerne hingeschmissen, aber es musste sein. Selbst wenn ihre Mutter von ein auf den anderen Tag Millionärin geworden wäre, für Yuki war es unausweichlich. Wenn sie das nicht beherrschte, würde sie es in der Zukunft auch nicht können. Und wie sollte sie da alleine klar kommen?  
Es dauerte lange und manchmal machte Yuki die Nächte durch, bis sie es mehr oder weniger gut verinnerlicht hatte. Die Bücher halfen ihr, es waren Geschichten für das Niveau von Dreijährigen, aber war froh darum sie zu haben, obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie die Bücher wirklich las oder einfach nur aufsagte, da sie den Inhalt bereits auswendig konnte. Die Schulleitung war nur mittelmäßig überzeugt, aber sie gaben ihr eine Chance.  
Man konnte Aufatmen und stellte fest, dass sich in Yuki die Lust mehr lesen zu wollen entwickelt hatte. Bücher würden ihre beste Freunde. Bücher waren im Grunde genommen auch blind, sie sahen nicht, sie erzählten nur und beschrieben. Yukis Vorteil war, dass sie mal sehen konnte, sie kannte Farben, sie kannte Formen, den Unterschied zu Hell und Dunkel und die Bücher erzählten ihr von der Welt, die sie selbst nicht mehr so erkunden und entdecken konnte, wie andere Kinder in ihrem Alter. Bücher wurden von Menschen geschrieben, die Sehen konnten und diese Bücher ließen Yuki an dieser Seherwelt teilhaben.  
Die gewonnene Leselust kam ihrer Mutter zwar komisch vor, aber sie war glücklich, weil es Yuki glücklich machte und entschied sich dieser Passion nachzukommen.  
An einem warmen Wochenende war sie mit ihr in eine große Buchhandlung gegangen.  
„Du hast nur Kleinkinderbücher zu Hause, aber wenn du wirklich lesen willst, brauchen wir etwas Besseres. Etwas, das auch dir hilft die Blindenschrift besser zu lernen. Such dir ein Buch aus, die ganze Reihe zu deiner Linken sind Bücher in Brailleschrift. Eins kauf ich dir für den Anfang."  
Das Strahlen in Yukis Gesicht muss gigantisch gewesen sein, ihr Gesicht war ganz warm geworden und bestimmt hatte sie ausgesehen wie ein Leuchtturm. Aufgeregt tastete sie sich durch die Reihe und durch die Bücher, die alphabetisch und nach Genre geordnet waren. Die Reihe selbst war nicht lang, es waren nur drei Regale, einmeterfünfzig hoch und einmeterzehn breit, aber für Yuki hatte allein das die Ausmaße eines All-You-Can-Eat-Buffets.  
Ihre Mutter hatte sich keine Sorgen gemacht, als Yuki, in der Zeit in der sie sich was am Kaffeeautomaten der Bibliothek geholt hatte, vor dem Regal stand, an dem ein kleiner, neongelber Zettel mit der schwarzen Aufschrift FANTASY befestigt war. Sie dachte, Yuki würde sich vielleicht etwas wie DIE UNENDLICHE GESCHICHTE oder GRIMMS MÄRCHEN rausnehmen. Oder ALICE IM WUNDERLAND, das war die Lieblingsgeschichte ihres Vaters gewesen (dieses sollte aber erst ihr zweites Buch werden).  
Als sie jedoch genauer hinsah, hielt Yuki ein Buch in jeder Hand. In ihrer rechten hielt sie Bram Stokers Dracula, in der linken Mary Shelleys Frankenstein. Jemand war wohl der Meinung, Bücher wie diese gehörten nicht in die Horrorabteilung, weil die Bösen Fabelwesen waren, über die man sich in Kinderfilmen und Komödien lustig machen konnte, statt Menschen wie Tsutomu Miyazaki.  
„Yuki? Liebling, ich glaube nicht, dass die was für dich sind."  
„Und ich glaube, du irrst dich, Mama."  
Yuki konnte sich das Gesicht ihrer Mutter ganz genau vorstellen. Ihre Mutter stand neben ihr und starrte sie mit geschlossenem Mund an, und blinzelte einmal mit ihren Augen. Einmal und das sehr langsam. Sie schloss sie langsam, bis ihre dunklen Wimpern die unteren berührten und öffnete sie wieder, genauso langsam um dann weiter zu starren. Yuki kannte dieses Blinzeln, das war ihre Antwort, jedes Mal wenn schon Papa zu ihr sagte „Ich glaube, du irrst dich, Asami", da tat sie das auch. Nur einmal gab es auf diese Aussage eine verbale Reaktion:  
„Und ich glaube, du verarschst mich doch gerade!".  
Daher taufte Yuki es auf Mamas _Du-verarschst-mich-doch-gerade-_ Blinzeln.  
Sie hätte Gift drauf nehmen können, dass ihre Mutter genau dieses Blinzeln von sich gab, während sie selbst noch überlegte welches Buch sie nehmen sollte. Das von dem Monster aus Leichenteilen, dass nur missverstanden in seinem Innern war und nur Einsamkeit und Rache kannte, oder die des Vampir-Grafen, der einem im Dunkeln auflauerte, mit der Gestalt eines Menschen, aber mit der Seele eines Raubtieres, dass sich nach der Welt sehnte?  
Yuki entschied sich für den Grafen.  
Anfangs fühlte es sich an wie ein Fehler. Das Englisch des späten 19. Jahrhundertes, mit der eher dürftigen Übersetzung war für ein kleines Kind schwer zu erfassen, und dann noch in einer Schrift, die man ebenfalls erst lernen musste. Oft hatte Yuki von Graf Dracula geträumt und - manchmal - Albträume bekommen, obwohl sie nicht aufhören konnte die Zeilen immer und immer wieder zu lesen. Manchmal träumte sie, der Graf stehe neben ihrem Bett und wollte sie beißen, oder sie seinen Wölfen im Wald zum Fraß vorwerfen. Auch manchmal, dass er Yuki gefesselt an einen Stuhl gebunden hatte und sie zwang weiter Blindenschrift zu lernen, bis ihre Finger blutig waren.  
Es dauerte gut ein Jahr, bis Yuki es durch hatte, da war sie schon in der Grundschule und beherrschte die Brailleschrift fast besser, wie die anderen Kinder in ihrer Klasse. Dracula hatte sie bei diesem Lernprozess begleitet, egal ob sie Freude beim Lesen empfand oder frustriert das Buch in die Ecke warf und anschließend mit ihren Plüschtieren, Schneeflöckchen - einer weißen Katze - und Kitty - bizarrer weise ein schwarzer Hund - sich ins Bett kuschelte, sie wollte weitermachen und tat es.  
Eine Romanfigur war der Ersatz für den fehlenden Vater geworden und über die Jahre, in denen Yuki das Buch tatsächlich noch ein zweites Mal in die Hand genommen hatte und sich irgendwann heimlich doch noch das Buch mit Frankensteins Monster holte, nachdem sie dann auch ALICE IM WUNDERLAND und ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN durch hatte und Kinderlexika, wo in einer in ihrem Alter gerechten Art erklärt wurde was Vampire waren, stellte sie für sich selbst fest, dass dieser Graf gar keine so üble Person war. Gut, übel vielleicht doch, aber nicht das übelste Übel der übelsten Sorte.  
Ihr neues Onkelchen war vielleicht auch so. Zumindest nach den paar Worten, die sie gewechselt hatten und es ihm auch etwas besser ging, schien er nur halb so unsympathisch wie am Anfang. Es war also doch ganz gut, dass sie ihm noch eine Chance gegeben hatte.  
Ihr Kopf hing noch immer im den Loch und Yuki ließ kein Geräusch unbemerkt. Sie hörte Wellen, die hörte Tropfen, sie hörte sogar Sand und Schutt rieseln. Aber dass, was sie dachte gehört zu haben und ihr Angst gemacht hatte hörte sie da unten nicht.  
Auch von Onkelchen hatte sie nichts gehört, er saß neben ihr und atmete ganz ruhig. Er schien nachzudenken und sie hätte gerne gewusst worüber.  
„Geht es dir wieder nicht gut, Onkelchen?", fragte sie ganz vorsichtig. Es dauerte etwas, bis er etwas sagte. Er schien wirklich tief in Gedanken gewesen zu sein.  
„Ich habe nur nachgedacht."  
„Worüber hast du denn nachgedacht?"  
Yuki konnte ihn leise, aber böse knurren hören und zog ihre Schultern angespannt nach oben. Sie hatte wieder die Spielregeln vergessen. Aber sie konnte ihre Neugierde nur so schwer zurückhalten.  
„Entschuldigung, Onkelchen. Du bist dran."  
Yuki zog ihren Kopf aus dem Loch und rutschte, weiter aber auf dem Bauch liegend zurück, damit sie vor sich genug Platz hatte, um ihre verschränkten Arme auf den Boden und auf diesen ihren Kopf abzulegen. Onkelchen sagte lange nichts und sie befürchtete schon, er hätte keine Lust mehr auf das Spiel. Aber Yuki spürte noch immer, wie vorhin schon, dass er genauso neugierig war wie sie. Warum sie das wusste wusste sie selbst nicht, oder wo seine Neugierde herkam, aber solange diese noch da war würde Onkelchen auch noch weiter mit ihr spielen und darüber beklagen wäre das Letzte, was Yuki tun würde. Vielleicht auch nur reines Interesse, wer weiß wie Onkelchens Welt war. Und Dracula war ja auch irgendwo neugierig gewesen, sonst hätte er nicht so viele Bücher über England gelesen, sogar die Sprache gelernt und über die Kultur geschwärmt. Wenn Yuki aber auch gestehen musste, dass sie doch etwas weniger zu bieten hatte im Vergleich zu einem ganzen Land. Ob alle Vampire so waren?  
„Kennst du noch mehr Kinder, die auch so eine Uhr haben? Oder eine Kette? Oder bist einem Digimon begegnet, das sich damit auskennt?"  
„Umhmm."  
Wieder schüttelte Yuki den Kopf und merkte, dass ihre Haare dabei ins Gesicht rutschten.  
„Du bist das erste Digimon, dass ich treffe. Aber woher soll ich wissen, ob ich mal eins getroffen habe?"  
„Nun, der Name eines Digimon endet grundsätzlich mit einem - _mon_ am Ende."  
Sie dachte nach, weil ihr das vertraut vorkam. Sie hatte mal von jemanden gehört, der auch mit - _mon_ endete. Abgesehen von Solomon Grundy.  
Aber nur gehört, getroffen hatte sie niemanden. Statt darüber aber zu grübeln, dachte sie darüber nach, dass Onkelchen, wenn er ein Digimon war ja auch mit - _mon_ enden müsste. Kurz nannte Yuki ihn in ihrem Kopf _Onkelchenmon_ , aber selbst sie musste zugeben, dass das absolut bescheuert klang und löschte es deswegen gleich wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis.  
„Dann habe ich nie ein anderes Digimon getroffen. Du bist das Erste. Und Kinder, die auch eine Kette oder eine Spieluhr haben kenne ich auch keine."  
Toll wäre es aber gewesen, dann hätten sie ihr sagen können, wie man die Spieluhr zum spielen brachte. Und ob sie noch mehr Lieder spielen konnte. Papas Spieluhr konnte nur die Melodie von Vivaldis Winter im zweiten Satz. Sie mochte das Lied, Vivaldis vier Jahreszeiten war eins der wenigen großen Lieder, dass Papa auf dem Klavier noch spielen konnte und der Winter klang bei ihm einfach am schönsten. Vielleicht hatte er es in die Spieluhr eingebaut? Einprogrammiert? Aber sie konnte es nicht hören, weil sie nicht wusste wie. Bei Papa hatte es immer geklappt.  
Vielleicht, weil er sagte, dass es nur zwei gab, die wirklich verstanden, was diese Uhr oder eben Spieluhr war. Einer war Papa. Der andere... Tja, sie jedenfalls nicht.  
Aber Onkelchen wusste wie man sie zum spielen brachte. Wie auch immer er das getan hatte. Und Yuki wollte wissen, warum er es konnte. Und wer er war. Aber die Frage nach dem _Wer_ war schwierig, wenn man nicht mal wusste, wie dieser _Wer_ aussah.  
Und dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der Onkelchen sicher nicht gefallen würde und vielleicht auch sehr unhöflich war. Mama würde mit ihr schimpfen, wenn sie das erfuhr. So was machte man nicht bei Fremden, die man vielleicht eine oder zwei Stunden kannte. Aber die Neugierde war eben größer.  
„So, ich bin wieder dran", sagte Yuki, merkwürdig euphorisch, wie ihr Onkelchen in diesem Moment fand, als er sah wie sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine stellte. Yuki blickte in sein Gesicht, wenn man von blicken sprechen konnte, aber so betrachtet konnte man wirklich kurz denken, ihre Augen würden ihn eindringlich ansehen, statt der Tatsache, dass sie starr und nichtssagend waren. Dafür war ihr Gesicht plötzlich der Farbe der Morgensonne eingetaucht.  
„Sag schon, was willst du wissen? Es kann nichts Gutes sein, ich sehe es jetzt schon."  
Man sah in Yukis Gesicht, dass sie vor Spannung fast platzte und tat es schließlich auch.  
„Darf ich dein Gesicht berühren, Onkelchen?"  
Spannt wartete sie auf ein Geräusch, dass seine ehrliche Reaktion verriet. Oder zumindest ein entsetztes _Wie bitte?_. Aber sie hörte nichts, aber dass hieß nicht unbedingt, dass er nicht überrumpelt war. Weit aufgerissene Augen und ein Mund, der erst aufklappte und sich wieder langsam schloss hörte man eben nicht. Und eben weil Yuki nicht sah, wie ihr Onkelchen genau das tat, wagte sie einen weiteren Schritt.  
„Ich möchte wissen, wie du aussiehst."  
„Kann ich dir das nicht beschreiben? In _Worten_?"  
Mit der zunehmender, gemeinsamen Zeit hatte Yuki gemerkt, dass ihr Onkelchen bestimmte Silben und Wörter so betonte, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel, so wie in diesem Moment. Das hätte eigentlich reichen sollen um sie abzuschrecken. Wenn dieser Drang nach Wissen nur nicht wäre.  
„Das geht mit meinen Händen besser. Keine Sorge, ich wasche sie mir immer ganz gründlich!"  
„Hatten wir nicht eine Vereinbarung? Keine Pflicht?"  
„Du musst doch gar nichts machen, nur dasitzen und still halten."  
Mit zunehmender Zeit hatte ihr sogenanntes Onkelchen gemerkt, dass da noch mehr in den Augen war, etwas, dass er nur zu gut kannte. Und das war die Neugierde, die dieses Mädchen antrieb. Neugierde, die er von einem gewissen jemand nur zu gut kannte. Eine schreckliche Eigenschaft. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er sich eingestehen, dass auch er dabei war, von dieser gepackt zu werden. Schließlich war er noch überzeugt, dass Yuki jemand war, der eigentlich gar nicht vor ihm stehen sollte. Und wenn er sie schon in seinem Bann hatte und sich ihr Vertrauen erschleichen konnte, warum wegwerfen?  
Außerdem wäre es tatsächlich interessant zu wissen, wie jemand, der nicht sehen konnte versuchte zu sehen.  
„Dann tue eben, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber lass deine Glasaugen zu."  
Das hätte sie ohnehin getan, dann konnte der weiße Nebel und die komischen bunten Flecken, die sie dann manchmal doch sah sie nicht ablenken.  
Yuki hörte, wie er seine Sitzposition veränderte und da der Wind sich in diesem Moment drehte, kam ihr wieder der Friedhofsgeruch entgegen, der sie abschrecken wollte, aber verschrecken ließ Yuki sich nicht. Dafür hatte sie Papa schon zu oft dort besucht. Und doch ergriff Yuki die Nervosität, als sie ihre Hände ausstrecke und als erstes den Stoff von Onkelchens Fedora berührte, den sie abnahm und, weil sie nicht wusste wohin und ihn auf den Boden zu legen als nicht angemessen empfand, setzt sie sich diesen selbst auf den Kopf. Viel zu groß dieser Hut, wie sie feststelle.  
Sie dachte an Dracula und ob Onkelchen auch so aussah, wie Jonathan Harker in seinen Briefen schrieb:  
( _Innerhalb dessen stand ein hochgewachsener alter Mann, glatt rasiert, mit einem langem weißen Schnurrbart und schwarz gekleidet von Kopf bis zu den Füßen; kein heller Fleck war an ihm zu sehen_ )  
Was zumindest stimmte war, dass dieses Onkelchen vor ihr ein hochgewachsener Mann war. Yuki hatte an den Schultern begonnen und es waren sehr breite Schultern. Leute mit breiten Schultern waren - meistens - entweder sehr groß oder hatten sich vom vielen Krafttraining starke Muskeln angebaut. Aber obwohl Onkelchen einen dicken Mantel trug  
( _ob Onkelchen darunter einen schwarzen Anzug und einen langen schwarzen Umhang trug?_ )  
spürte sie, dass das unter dem Mantel mehr Stoff als Fleisch war. Seine Arme waren lang, obwohl Yuki sie nur bis zu den Ellenbogen abtastete. Er war wirklich groß und dünn.  
Aber der Hals an seinem samtigen Kragen war kräftig und da merkte sie, wie entsetzlich kalt Onkelchen war. Yuki hatte es schon gespürt, als sie ihn mit aller Kraft in die Büsche zu schieben, wenn es auch nur ein kleines Stück war und das Gefühl gehabt hatte, ihr würden die Arme abreißen, aber seine bloße Haut war glatt und kalt wie Eis. Genauso wie sein Gesicht, dass so lang und schmal war, aber sein Kinn und sein Kiefer fühlten sich so kräftig an, dass Yuki es kurz mit der Angst zu tun hatte. Aber klar musste der kräftig sein, wenn man  
( _Menschen in den Hals biss_ )  
Blut trank.  
Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht nach oben, bis sie seine Ohren berührte, die komischerweise sich so spitz anfühlten, doch er begann zu wimmern, als Yuki sie weiter abtastete, also hörte sie auf und griff in seinen Haarschopf, und sein Haar fühlte sich dicht und glatt an.  
„Welche Haarfarbe hast du denn?", fragte sie. Einzelne, lange und dicke Haarsträhnen fielen tief in Onkelchens Gesicht und Yuki versuchte sie wieder zurück auf den Kopf zu streichen, aber sie blieben nicht dort, wo sie bleiben sollten.  
„Weißt du denn was Farben sind?"  
„Klar, weiß ich das. Also die Farben vom Regenbogen kenne ich noch von früher."  
Sie spürte mit ihren Händen, wie Onkelchen die Stirn runzelte. Er hatte Zweifel.  
„Ich weiß, dass meine blond sind, das ist irgendwie wie gelb oder gold, glaube ich. Und Mama hat Rote", erklärte Yuki, bis ihr einfiel, dass ihre Mutter zwar rote Haare hatte, aber dass vermutlich nicht ihre echte Haarfarbe war. Manchmal rochen ihre Haare nach diesem beißenden Chemiecocktail, mit dem sie sich diese bleichte.  
„Blond. Aber meine sind dunkler als deine. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen?"  
„Ich denke schon. Und deine Augen, Onkelchen?"  
Die Vampire, über die sie las hatten immer dunkle, rote oder gelbe, was scheinbar unheimlich sein sollte.  
„Die sind blau."  
„So wie meine?"  
„Ich habe bestimmt nicht die gleichen, leeren Augen wie du."  
Es war fies gewesen, aber er hatte Recht.  
Yukis Hände wanderten wieder Richtung Gesicht und merkte, das auf der Höhe der Augen etwas großes und stabiles im Weg war.  
„Wieso trägst du eine Maske, Onkelchen?"  
„Ausstrahlung."  
„Das verstehe ich nicht."  
Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie die Maske abnehmen sollte, aber sie gab Onkelchens Augenpartien gut wieder, also ließ Yuki es bleiben. Die mandelförmige Vertiefung der Augen und hohen Wangenknochen fühlten sich nicht wie von einem Einheimischen an, eher wie die von den Touristen aus Europa. Zumindest dachte sie das, so viele hatte Yuki noch nicht getroffen, die ihr erlaubt hatten das Gesicht abzutasten. Die meisten mochten keine neugierigen Kinder.  
„Es gibt jene, die das Verborgene fürchten und jene, die es anlockt. Eine Maske hat den Sinn etwas zu verbergen und das weckt Neugierde. Und das ist für jemanden wie mich, sagen wir, ganz praktisch", sagte er, mit einer Begeisterung und einem tiefen, leisen Lachen in der Stimme, dass Yuki fast mehr Angst machte wie sein Knurren.  
„Ich glaube, das verstehe ich."  
„Glaube mir, das verstehst du nicht."  
„Ich sehe nichts, aber ich will das hören und berühren, was ich nicht sehen kann. Ist das nicht auch Neugierde?"  
„Das wovon ich spreche, ist eine ganz andere Art von Neugierde. Dafür bist du noch zu jung."  
Sie meinte gespürt zu haben, dass Onkelchen gegrinst hätte. Yuki nahm seine Erklärung aber einfach mal so hin und ließ die Maske Maske sein – obwohl sie noch intensiv darüber nachdachte, was das heißen sollte und über dieses nachdenkliche Gesicht schmunzelte das Onkelchen vor ihr dann doch nochmal länger, wie eigentlich geplant -, die aber nur die Augen und den Nasenrücken einnahm, der gerade, lang und nicht zu schmal war. Dann blieb sie an seinen Lippen hängen. Er hatte volle Lippen, aber sie waren kalt und da konnte Yuki etwas spüren, dass sich wie Eiszapfen anfühlte. Sie wollte ihre Hand nicht gleich wieder wegreißen, weil sie dachte das sei unhöflich, aber bei den Gedanken, dass sie wirklich die Zähne eines Vampir berührte - ob Digimon oder nicht - wurde ihr mulmig. Erst als sie das Gefühl überkam viel zu lange ihre Finger auf den spitzen Zähnen zu haben, nahm sie ihre Hände ganz langsam wieder zu sich. Yuki Handflächen brannten, als hätte sie in eine Kiste hineingegriffen, die bis obenhin voll mit kleinen, spitzen Nadeln war. Oder als hätte sie Schnee angefasst.  
„Zufrieden?", fragte Onkelchen sie und Yuki nickte, ebenso langsam, wie sie ihre Hände von ihm weggenommen hatte.  
„Ja, und vielen, vielen Dank, Onkelchen. Mir hat das wirklich sehr geholfen. Ich habe das Gefühl mit einer Person zu sprechen, statt nur mit Lauten, die zufällig wie eine Stimme klingen."  
Sie meinte, ein ganz leises „Gern geschehen" gehört zu haben, war sich aber nicht sicher, da es mehr wie ein Seufzen oder Stöhnen klang. Dann bemerkte sie ihren eigenen Fehler und ihre kaltgewordenen Finger berührten ihren Mund.  
„Oh, entschuldige, ich meinte natürlich, mit einem Digimon zu sprechen."  
„Hattest du keine Angst? Ich hätte auch ein grausames Monster sein können. In meiner Welt gibt es Maschinen und Drachen, die wie Menschen sprechen und die einem ganz schnell die dürren Ärmchen abbeißen."  
Er übertrieb, das hörte Yuki wie er es sagte. Sein Satz klang wie etwas, was er nicht allzu sehr ernst meinte, mit einer sehr trockenen Art von Humor. Yuki selbst beschränkte sich nur auf ein sachtes Kopfschütteln.  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das _mutig_ oder _dumm_ nennen soll. Wobei das eine das andere nicht ausschließt", bemerkte Onkelchen abfällig. Währenddessen hatte sich Yuki wieder hingesetzt, mit angezogenen Knien und legte ihre Arme um diese.  
„Ich habe keine Angst davor, Fremdes anzufassen. Weil ich eben nicht sehe, darf ich erst Recht keine haben. Papa sagt, wenn man zu sehr Angst hat auch mal über den Tellerrand zu schauen, bleibt die Welt, die man im Kopf hat immer klein und mickrig."  
„Da hat dir dein Vater immerhin etwas Kluges beigebracht", sagte Onkelchen, immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber zumindest weniger abfällig wie zuvor. Aufmerksam lauschend saß Yuki weiter da, versuchte das Knistern von kleinen Kieseln zu hören, tat es aber nicht. Onkelchen saß ganz ruhig vor ihr. Er schien also der eher ruhige Typ zu sein. Geduldig. Achtsam und beäugte das Meiste skeptisch. Erinnerte sie schon etwas an ihren Papa, wenn dieser auch gewiss viel liebevoller war und ab und an seinem Elan zeigte, wenn auch nicht oft.  
„Dennoch solltest du nicht immer so leichtsinnig mit deiner Hand überall hin. Irgendwann rächt sich Neugier und dann verletzt du dich nur."  
„Ich weiß, Onkelchen", seufzte Yuki und als sie die Erinnerung aus ihrem Gedächtnis holte, spürte sie einen Druck an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. „Ich habe Papa berührt. Als er schon tot war. Oma hat mich erwischt und richtig fest zugepackt, dann hat sie mit mir geschimpft. Sie sagte, Tote anzufassen ist -", Yuki überlegt, versuchte sich wieder an den Wortlaut zu erinnern, „- ich glaube, _unrein_ hat sie gesagt."  
„Ich sehe schon. Die Reale Welt hat vor ihren Toten genauso viel Angst, wie die Digitale", sagte Onkelchen ziemlich abwertend.  
„I-Ich hab keine Angst. Wirklich. Nur ist es..."  
Sie schwieg. Yuki presste fest ihre Lippen aneinander, kaute etwas auf ihnen. Sich an Papa zu erinnern, an ihn als Toter war fast noch seltsamer wie sein kaltes Fleisch damals unter ihren Fingern. Und schmerzlich.  
„Sprich es aus."  
„Als ich Papa berührt habe, war es so seltsam. So kalt. Von innen", berichtete Yuki, war mit der Umschreibung jedoch wenig zufrieden, wenngleich ihr auch nichts einfiel, was den Nagel eher auf den Kopf traf. Nett klang es nur nicht so wirklich.  
„Seltsam?"  
„Ja. Oh, dass heißt nicht, dass du dich seltsam anfühlst", stammelte Yuki los, im Glauben sie hätte mit ihrer Aussage Onkelchen beleidigt. War er nicht. Nur unsicher, was er über Yuki denken sollte, besonders als sie ihn anlächelte. Vor allem wie sie es tat.  
„Im Gegenteil, ich finde, du bist hübsch, Onkelchen."  
Eigentlich hatte Yuki nie ein Gefühl für das Wort _hübsch_ gehabt, während sie sich aber die Gesichtszüge eingeprägt und hatte sie - vielleicht sogar unbewusst - mit denen von Dracula verglichen. Dracula hatte das Gesicht eines Raubvogels, oder anders gesagt, er war alt, aber dennoch sei er _anziehend_ gewesen, so stand es im Buch zumindest. Das war scheinbar die abgeschwächte Form von _hübsch_ (wenn der Graf wohlgemerkt mit zunehmender Zeit und mehr Mahlzeiten doch so was wie _hübsch_ wurde). Aber Onkelchen war jung. Er war ein Vampir wie Dracula und jung, so wie ihr Papa. Und Papa war ohnehin der hübscheste, stärkste, klügste und beste Mann von allen.  
In Yukis immer mehr aufkommenden Schwärmerei für ihr Onkelchen, einem fleischgewordenem Bücherhelden, gepaart mit den äußerlichen Eigenschaften einer Vaterfigur, kam in ihr der Drang hoch, ihm einen Kuss auf die markanten Wangenknochen zu geben, genierte sich aber dann doch zu sehr, um so was, vor allem bei einem Fremden wirklich zu tun. Stattdessen rechnete Yuki sich aus, wie viele Jahre und Monate sie noch warten müsste, bis sie heiraten dürfte.  
„Ein Kompliment von einer blinden Göre", schnaufte Onkelchen. „Damit gewinne ich nicht einmal einen Blumentopf."  
„Oh. I-Ich dachte nur, weil -"  
Bei der Bemerkung verwarf Yuki ihre Heiratspläne sofort und begann sich zu schämen. Aber sie warf die Flinte nicht ins Korn. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn ja mit ihrer Mutter zusammenbringen.  
„Du denkst zu viel, kleines Mädchen. Und sagst du so was eigentlich immer so ungeniert heraus? Wenn du schon denken musst, dann denke vorher darüber nach, was du sagst, sonst nutzt irgendein Kerl das aus und dann bist du diejenige, die heult."  
„Du meinst, so wie in dem Mutter-Gans-Reim von Georgie Porgie?"  
Onkelchen sagte erst nichts, schnaufte nur wieder tief und sehr wütend. Er schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und in Yukis Ohren klang es, als hätte er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
„Nicht noch mehr von diesen Nonsens-Reimen, hört das denn nie auf?"  
Yuki wollte ihn belehren, dass das kein Nonsens-Reim war, denn diese hatten schließlich die Eigenschaft, dass sie eben keinen Sinn machten, zumindest auf den ersten Blick nicht. Vielleicht machten sie für einen Vampir oder eben für ein Digimon tatsächlich keinen Sinn und dann - Papa hätte gesagt _Im Gegenteil_ , aber das konnte Mama absolut nicht leiden, weil es dämlich klang - wäre das Wort doch ganz treffend und es wäre tatsächlich Nonsens. Dass Onkelchen aber solche Kinderreime kannte fand Yuki witzig.  
„A-Aber du hast Recht, ich habe nicht richtig nachgedacht. Oder ich habe zu viel und zu falsch gedacht. Also entschuldige", sagte sie ganz eifrig, in der Hoffnung es würde seine Laune verbessern, wenn sie sich artig verhielt.  
Er sagte nichts, bis dann -  
„Weißt du, was die Bedeutung deiner Kette ist?"  
Die Frage kam, besonders nach der kurzen Stille, überraschend. Aber schließlich war Onkelchen deswegen bei ihr, weil ihn das scheinbar sehr interessierte. Yuki verstand nicht warum und machte sich auch keinen Kopf, sondern dachte über Onkelchens Frage nach und dachte an ihren Vater.  
„Gerechtigkeit."  
„Und du verstehst das Prinzip? Was ist Gerechtigkeit in deinen Augen?"  
Yuki fand, dass das eine wirklich schwere Frage war und sie dachte sehr lange nach, aber statt darüber nachzudenken - er hatte Recht, sie dachte wirklich zu viel - , dachte sie an ihren letzten Unterricht vor den Sommerferien. Da ging es um die Römer und die hatten eine Göttin, deren Name Yuki nicht einfiel, aber sie wusste, dass diese Gottheit auch blind war. Ob sie auch darauf achtete, wie die Leute redeten und ob ihre Hände zuckten, wenn sie offensichtlich logen?  
Yuki überlegte, mit den Händen auf ihrem Schoss, ziemlich eifrig sogar. Wie man gerecht handelte, dieses Prinzip verstand sie schon. Das man eben Dinge zu gleichen Teilen teilte, das man Dinge, die man sagt oder macht auch andere machen lässt, ohne sich im Nachhinein zu beschweren und das man auf die Beamten, wie zum Beispiel auf einen Polizisten hören sollte, weil sie sorgten dafür, dass alles im Rahmen der Gerechtigkeit blieb. Man verstand es, ohne das man es wirklich erklärt bekommen musste. Nur wie in Worte fassen?  
Dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz.  
„Gerechtigkeit ist, wenn die Ehrlichen belohnt und die Unehrlichen bestraft werden", und diesen Satz sagte Yuki mit einer sehr großen Überzeugung darin, dass sie diese Erklärung sogar sehr gut fand. Wenn auch nicht so gut, wie sie bei ihrem Vater gewesen wäre. Der hatte mit Worten geschickter umgehen können und wusste sich besser auszudrücken.  
Onkelchen schnaubte darüber nur erneut verächtlich.  
„Also die, die immer die Wahrheit sagen sollen belohnt werden und die Lügner in der Hölle schmoren?"  
„Ich rede nicht von Wahrheit oder Lüge. Es gibt auch böse Leute, die die Wahrheit sagen und das für böses nutzen. Und es gibt auch Lügner, die ehrlich sind."  
„Das macht keinen Sinn."  
„Doch, dass macht sogar sehr viel Sinn!"  
Hätte Yuki gesehen, wie verärgert Onkelchen über ihren Widerspruch war, hätte sie sich geschämt oder gar geschlottert. Sie merkte, dass das unhöflich war, aber die Scham hielt sich begrenzt. Sie hielt an ihrer Meinung fest.  
„Die Worte müssen nicht ehrlich sein, aber man kann sich ehrlich benehmen."  
„Und wie benimmt man sich ehrlich?", harkte das Onkelchen weiter nach. Er betonte einzelne Silben wieder so deutlich, sprach langsam und gab seinem Argwohn damit Ausdruck. Und er wusste es ganz genau, dass seine Betonung das verriet und machte sich nicht die Mühe, es zu verbergen. Er wollte, dass Yuki das hörte. Onkelchen war eben ehrlich. Beängstigend ehrlich mit seiner Art, aber ehrlich.  
„Indem man ehrlich mit sich selbst ist. Und wenn man ehrlich zu sich selbst ist, ist alles viel leichter. Dann darf man auch mal schwindeln, weil andere wissen, dass man es eigentlich nur gut meint."  
Die Stimme der Krankenschwester kehrte in Yukis Gedächtnis zurück. Die hatte zwar mehr als offensichtlich gelogen, aber man hatte ebenso offensichtlich gemerkt, dass sie es nicht tat, weil sie böse Absichten hatte. Sie wollte nur verhindern, dass sich ein kleines, blindes Kind all zu große Sorgen um ihre Mutter machen musste.  
„Das Gegenteil von gut ist gut gemeint, weißt du das nicht?"  
„Doch, habe ich mal gehört", erwiderte Yuki.  
„Auch das Gut und Böse im Auge des Betrachter liegt? Das sind Dinge, die du wissen solltest, wenn du schon über Gerechtigkeit philosophieren möchtest."  
„Auch das habe ich schon einmal gehört."  
Onkelchen sagte nichts, aber Yuki stellte sich vor, wie er blinzelte. Mit Mamas langsamen Blinzeln.  
„Aber wenn man es gut meint, kommt es von Herzen. Das ist ehrlich und aufrichtig. Also kann etwas, was von Herzen kommt nichts Schlechtes sein. Oder Unrecht."  
„Auch Hass kann von Herzen kommen."  
Der Friedhofsgeruch streifte Yuki. Unangenehm, nicht aber der Geruch an sich. Es war nicht, als wäre es nur der Geruch des Körpers, eher eine Aura. Böse Geister, die Onkelchen umgaben und hin und wieder versuchten nach ihr zu fassen. Vielleicht um sie wegzustoßen. Vielleicht um sie in seinen Bann zu ziehen.  
„Aber Hass ist nicht aufrichtig oder ehrlich. Hass kaschiert eigentlich nur, dass man wütend oder verzweifelt ist."  
„Darf ich raten, dies kam auch von deinem schlauen Vater?", fragte Onkelchen, wieder deutlich betont, deutlich herablassend und langsam begriff Yuki, warum der Geruch so stark war. Onkelchen musste ganz nah sein, Gesicht an Gesicht. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Indirekt", antwortete sie, und schluckte anschließend. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Digimon das verstehen kann, aber Papa hatte so, nun ja, so graue und trübe Gedanken im Kopf. Er hat gesagt, sie sind wie ein matschiger, klumpiger, dreckiger Schneehaufen am grauen Straßenrand."  
Yuki berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger ihre rechte Schläfe, weniger eine Geste, mehr ein Affekt, um sich die Erinnerungen wieder selbst ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
„Deswegen hätte er so viel gehasst. Weil er traurig war, aber hassen ginge leichter. Hass ist unehrlich. Hass verdeckt, was man wirklich fühlt. Papa sagte, als er das verstanden hat, ging es ihm besser."  
„Nun gut", sagte Onkelchen, er ging dabei etwas zurück, die Aura der bösen Geister folgten ihm und die langen, knochigen Arme, die sich Yuki vorgestellt hatte erreichten sie kaum mehr. „Und was ist mit jenen, die unehrlich sind? Was ist ihre Strafe, du Möchtegern-Justizia? Gefangenschaft? Schmerz? Tod?"  
„Einsamkeit."  
Sie hörte Onkelchen wieder schnauben, aber es klang nicht verärgert, sondern eher sogar etwas überrascht.  
„Verstehst du denn überhaupt Einsamkeit, kleines Fräulein?"  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht..."  
Nicht so sehr wie ihr Vater. Aber Yuki konnte es sich zusammenreimen, so viel Fantasie und Empathie besaß sie durchaus.  
Als sie mit vier Jahren von ständigen Kopfschmerzen und der zunehmenden, schwammigen Sicht gequält wurde, lag Yuki so oft über Tage im Krankenhaus und ihre Eltern konnten nicht immer über Nacht bleiben. Das waren die allerschlimmsten Nächte, auch wenn die Nachtschwestern sich manchmal zu ihr gesellten, wenn sie Zeit hatten und versuchten sie zu trösten. Es war der pure Horror gewesen und Yuki hatte viel aus ihrer Krankenhauszeit vergessen, aber nicht das. Schrecklich dieses Gefühl.  
„Niemand will einsam sein. Aber die, die unehrlich zu sich sind strafen sich selbst damit, indem sie alles um sich herum kaputt machen, egal ob sie die Wahrheit sagen oder lügen. Aber unehrlich zu sich und anderen zu sein ist viel einfacher und dass ist denen, die versuchen sich selbst ehrlich zu sein nicht fair, weil das ist sehr, sehr schwer. Und deswegen werden die, die so sein können gerecht belohnt."  
Wieder überkam Yuki der Stolz, dass sie es doch geschafft hatte ihre Worte zu ordnen. Nur das keine Reaktion von Onkelchen kam irritierte sie dann doch etwas und machte sie schließlich unsicher.  
„Macht das Sinn, Onkelchen?", fragte sie. Yuki befürchtete schon ein klares _Nein_ , aber Onkelchen sagte gar nichts, sondern schien darüber nachzudenken. Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Lippen schmal wurden, sich eine Augenbraue hob und die Augen kurz nach oben wanderten, ehe er sie wieder fixieren würde. Das war dem, was ihr Onkelchen wirklich tat, als er über ihre Worte nachdachte sehr nahe.  
„Ein kleines bisschen vielleicht."  
Das war besser wie ein _Nein_ und Yuki freute sich darüber. Vielleicht hätte sie ihm auch ein _Nein_ verziehen, Hauptsache Onkelchen hatte darüber nachgedacht und nicht gleich gesagt, sie würde spinnen. Es war als Kind schon schwer genug (als blindes Kind vor allem) ernst genommen zu werden. Selbst Oma und Opa schüttelten über ihre queren Gedanken manchmal. Meinten, sie hätte das von Papa, er soll auch so quer und krumm im Kopf gewesen sein und über Unsinn nachgedacht haben. Vielleicht war Onkelchen auch krumm im Kopf und deswegen verstand er das, was sie sagte.  
Aber waren Vampire nicht klug und gerissen, statt krumm? Schloss das eine das andere überhaupt aus?  
Ihr Onkelchen vor ihr sah, wie wild sich ihre Zahnräder wieder drehten, sehr wild und schnell, aber er wagte nicht zu fragen, was unter dem blonden Haarschopf produziert wurde. Aber Yuki konnte ihn einmal tief atmen hören. Es klang genervt.  
„Dir geht es nicht so gut, wie?"  
„Ich bekomme von deinem Unsinn Kopfschmerzen."  
„Vielleicht denkst du auch zu viel, Onkelchen. Manchmal muss man Unsinn Unsinn sein lassen. Denn wenn man versucht Sinn im Unsinn zu finden, wäre es kein Unsinn mehr."  
„Hat dir das auch dein ach so schlauer Vater beigebracht?"  
Yuki hörte auf hin und her zu schaukeln und kräuselte beleidigt die Lippen, ehe sie wieder damit anfing.  
„Nein, aber Papa war schlau. Er hat gesagt, er muss schlau gewesen sein, sonst wären er und Mama immer noch Yankee." „Was ist das? Dieses _Yankee_ oder wie du es nennst?" „Keine Ahnung, aber Mama und Papa sagen, es wäre besser wenn ich damit nicht anfange. Das sei kein Unsinn, sondern nur dumm und dumm möchte ich nicht sein."  
Das kam ihr so selbstbewusst über die Lippen, dass Yuki kurz selbst stolz auf sich war. Sie saß kerzengerade da - sie glaubte zumindest, dass sie das tat - mit dem Kopf weit nach oben, bis ihr Nacken weh tat. Kurz darauf spürte sie Onkelchens Hände, die zwar kalt waren, aber nicht so kalt sie sein Gesicht, der ihren Kopf packte und ihn etwas senkte.  
„Den Kopf nicht so weit nach hinten und nur das Kinn nach vorn. Ansonsten sieht es verkrampft und lächerlich aus, so nimmt dich keiner ernst", schimpfte er, hielt aber Yukis Kopf für ein paar Augenblicke in den Händen. „Aber es scheint, da drin wären noch ein oder zwei vernünftige Gedankengänge enthalten."  
Etwas gerührt war Yuki von den Worten schon. Die meisten verstanden nicht was sie sagte und manchmal verstand sie ihr eigenes Geplapper auch nicht wirklich.  
Also freute sie sich innerlich und irgendwo in ihrem Hinterstübchen grub Yuki ihre kindischen Heiratspläne still und heimlich wieder aus, während Onkelchen wieder an Sanzomon denken musste.  
Dieser Nonsens hätte auch aus ihrer Feder stammen können und er seufzte tief und schwer und Yuki dachte, dass es wegen der Sonne wäre, auch wenn das Seufzen nicht nach Erschöpfung klang sondern, nun, anders eben. Vielleicht dachte sie das auch nur und es lag an der Sonne. Sie hatte sich nicht zu ihren Gunsten gedreht und Yuki trug immer noch Onkelchens Hut auf dem Kopf.  
( _Fledermaus, Fledermaus, komm unter mein Hut und bau dir n Haus_ )  
Yuki nahm ihm ab und reichte ihm den grauen Fedora, den Onkelchen auf gleich wieder an sich riss. Auch wenn er es offensichtlich nicht gemocht hatte, wollte sie ihm noch einmal etwas von dem Blutorangensaft anbieten, merkte aber dann, dass ihre Hosentaschen sich viel zu leicht anfühlten, als dass da eine Plastikflasche hätte darin sein können.  
„So was blödes. Bleibst du hier, Onkelchen? Hier ist doch schattig. Ich geh dir noch mal das Getränk holen."  
„Wie willst du dich zurechtfinden?"  
„Ich weiß, wo die Flasche liegt."  
„Du bist blind!", und wieder betonte er die Worte so deutlich, als ob sie diese offensichtliche Tatsache vergessen hätte.  
„Ich bin nicht das erste Mal hier. Und ich habe mir den Weg gemerkt, den du gelaufen bist. Ich muss nur spiegelverkehrt denken."  
Stille, nur das Rauschen des Meeres und dem Wasser unter ihnen. Während Yuki vorsichtig aufstand sah sie das Gesicht ihres Onkelchens vor sich und wie er erneut mit den Augen einmal langsam blinzelte, bei so viel Skepsis. Grimmig verzog Yuki ihr eigenes.  
„Neun Schritte gerade aus, dann Zehn Uhr, vier Schritte durch die Türe, zwölf Schritte gerade aus, dann rechts fünf Schritte, dann wieder elf Uhr mit fünfzehn Schritten bis zur Schaukel. Und jeden Schritt mal zwei, weil du ein Erwachsener bist, Onkelchen."  
Yuki hielt inne, sie dachte an seine breiten Schultern und die schlanken, langen Arme.  
„Vielleicht sogar mal drei."  
„Dann geh."  
Ihr Onkelchen schwang seine Hand zur Seite, um dem Gesagten mit dieser Geste Ausdruck zu verleihen. Bei Yuki kam diese Geste nur als leichter Lufthauch an ihrem Hals und ihrem Gesicht an. Also drehte sie sich nach links und begann in ihrem Kopf bereits die Schritte mal zwei zu zählen. Ihren Blindenstab würde sie aber erst rausholen, wenn sie aus der Tür war, damit Onkelchen sah, dass sie auch wirklich sehr gut zurechtkam.  
Yuki ging ein paar Schritte, aber die Zahlen wollten nicht in ihrem Kopf bleiben, dieser Mutter-Gans-Reim hatte ihr einen Ohrwurm versetzt und der Takt passte nicht zu dem Weg. Aber es war okay. Musik half auch, sich die Schritte zu merken. So summte Yuki die Melodie von _Funkel, funkel, Fledermaus,_ wenn es auch immer noch die von _Funkel, funkel, kleiner Stern_ war. Aber Fledermäuse waren cooler.  
„Und unterstehe dich zu singen!", rief Onkelchen ihr nach. Der Ton war mehr als deutlich gewesen.  
Mit hängenden Schultern und gekräuselten Lippen lief Yuki weiter, nachdem sie erst vor Schreck stehen geblieben war. Drei Schritte ging sie gerade aus, bis das Geräusch von knallenden Plastik Yuki erneut zum Stillstand brachte. Und es kam näher angerollt und dann spürte sie etwas leichtes, dass an die Spitze ihrer Schuhe stieß. Da daraufhin nichts mehr folgte, wagte Yuki danach zu greifen und hielt besagtes Plastik in der Hand. Eine Plastikflasche. Eine Plastikflasche, die die selbe Form hatte wie die vom Blutorangensaft und die leer war und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass die vorhin noch mehr wie halbvoll gewesen war.  
„So was Fieses! Wer war das?!"  
Dann hörte Yuki etwas und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hörte Flügelschlagen.  
Yuki hatte in ihrem achtjährigen Leben zwei Arten von Albträumen kennengelernt. Die Schlimmen, die gut ausgingen und die Schlimmen, die bis zum Ende hin auch schlimm blieben. Die Albträume von Graf Dracula gehörten zu Ersteren. Zwar hatte dieser böse Vampir sie in ihren Träumen mit der Brailleschrift gequält, indem er ihr drohte, würde sie die Zeichen falsch deuten oder sich verlesen, würde er die Bücher durch Spinnen, glühende Nadeln und spitze Glasscherben austauschen und sie müsste dann hinein fassen. Aber manchmal gingen die Albträume gut aus, da machte sie alles richtig und dann bekam sie von ihrem Bücherschwarm mit den langen Zähnen ein unheimliches, aber aufrichtiges Lob und ein Streicheln über den Kopf.  
Der Zweitere ging nie gut aus und die Albträume fürchtete Yuki wirklich. Und in diesen Träumen war sie die kleine Alice Liddle, die vor dem grässlichen Jabberwock stand. Einem Ungetüm, den sie nur aus diesem Unsinns-Gedicht und einem Fühlbild kannte und das hatte gereicht, um ihn furchtbar entstellt, brüllend und fauchend vor ihrem Geiste erscheinen zu lassen.  
( _Hüt' dich, mein Kind, vorm Jabberwock!_ )  
Und dieser Albtraum wurde wahr, als nach ihrem Schrei ein Beben folgte und dann wieder dieses Geräusch, dass Yuki die letzte Nacht schon vor ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster gehört hatte. Das Geräusch großer, schwerer Flügel im Wind, wie sie nur der Jabberwock haben konnte, der lachend im Baum saß.  
( _Als unterm Tamtam-Baum der stand und Selbstgespräche führt_ )  
Yuki wollte wieder schreien, aber sämtliche Luft war aus ihren Lungen verschwunden. Die Wärme der Sonne war plötzlich fort gewesen, sie musste im Schatten von dieser Kreatur stehen, im Schatten seiner großen Flügel und vermutlich starrte er sie mit seinen Flammenaugen an.  
„Was willst du hier?!"  
Onkelchens Stimme hatte Yuki aus ihrer Angststarre gerissen und hatte ihre tiefsten Urinstinkte geweckt, die wirklich kurz vergessen hatten, dass dieser Körper nicht sehen konnte. Erst auf dem Hosenboden gefallen, krabbelte sie rückwärts wieder zurück, erst die eine, dann die andere Hand hinterher, um die Orientierung in der Angst nicht zu verlieren, Richtung Onkelchens Stimme,  
( _Onkelchen ist da Onkelchen ist da mir passiert nichts Onkelchen ist da_ )  
bis sie an ihn stieß. Panisch griff sie nach einem Stück des Trenchcoats, an dem Yuki hochzog.  
Der Jabberwock war Yuki nachgegangen, sie hörte seine schweren Schritte und das Beben darunter und verängstigt wie sie war, presste Yuki sich an Onkelchen und spürte seine ebenso schlanken und langen Beine unter dem glatten Stoff des Trenchcoats.  
„Jetzt hör auf zu zittern. Dieses Digimon tut dir schon nichts."  
Yuki schreckte kurz bei Onkelchens Worten auf. Digimon? Der Jabberwock war auch ein Digimon?  
„Meister Myotismon. Ich bin überrascht Euch hier zu begegnen. Und das bei Tage."  
Er schnalzte, fiel Yuki auf und das gefiel ihr nicht. Man hörte es kaum, aber es war zwischen einzelnen Silben gut versteckt gewesen. Eine Zunge schnalzte nicht so beim Reden. Es gab Leute, die taten dass, weil sie nervös waren, wenn sie den Mund aufmachen mussten, da wurde der Mund trocken und dann leckte man sich über die Lippen. Yuki hatte Klassenkameraden, die so waren. Das vom Jabberwock jedoch war keine Nervosität.  
Aber dieser respektvolle Ton war interessant. Zwar war da, zusammen mit dem Schnalzen eine gewisse Häme drin, aber er sprach trotzdem höflich, vor allem zu Onkelchen. Er hatte ihn _Meister_ genannt. War dieser Sabbsabb-Vogel so etwas wie ein Diener? Und Onkelchen wirklich so etwas wie ein Graf, so wie der echte Dracula? Und so mächtig, dass sogar der Jabberwock vor ihm Respekt hatte?  
Und er hatte ihn _Myotismon_ genannt. Mit einem - _mon_ am Ende. Das war also Onkelchens Name.  
Yuki drückte ihr Gesicht in den Mantelstoff, als sie fürchten musste jemand könnte merken, dass ihre Wangen knallrosa angelaufen waren.  
„Noch einmal: Was willst du hier, NeoDevimon? Antworte!"  
„Ich bin nur zufällig hier und habe Euch hier sitzen sehen. Erst war ich verwundert, da dass eigentlich gar nicht sein kann."  
Auch der Jabberwock endete mit einem - _mon_ , es schien also wahr zu sein. Onkelchen sagte ja, in seiner Welt gäbe es Drachen und Maschinen, die auch wie Menschen reden konnten. Da war ein solches Ungetüm sicher auch möglich.  
„Aber das Gesicht meines Meisters würde ich sofort erkennen und ich war neugierig, was Ihr hier treibt, wo man mir doch versichert hatte, dass Ihr ruhen würdet. Und dann sehe ich Euch mit einem kleinen Mädchen", sagte NeoDevimon, wieder schnalzend und Yuki hörte seinen Atem, aber spürte und roch nichts. Sein Atem klang gedämpft, als hätte er eine Maske auf, die aber, anders wie die von Onkelchen, das gesamte Gesicht verdeckte.  
„Ist sie jenes Kind, Meister Myotismon?"  
„Geht dich nichts an."  
Myotismon betonte einzelne Worte und Silben wieder so deutlich, an sich schwer zu hören, wenn man nicht gezielt darauf achtete, wie Yuki es tat. Das man ihn mit ihr hier gefunden hatte ging ihm deutlich gegen den Strich und nicht mal Yukis Fantasie reichte, um sich den Abgrund in seinen Augen, mit dem Schneesturm darin, vor dem jeder Angst hatte, der ihn sah, vorzustellen, wenn sie es auch versuchte.  
„Wieso diese Geheimniskrämerei so plötzlich? Sind wir nicht deswegen hier?"  
„Kennst du dieses Kind, NeoDevimon? Wieso hat sie solche Angst vor dir?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe dieses Kind zum ersten Mal, Meister Myotismon."  
„Der Kerl lügt wie gedruckt! Ich höre ihn Zischen und mit der Zunge schnalzen, wenn er was Unehrliches sagt!", rief Yuki empört dazwischen, dabei klammerte sie sich zitternd fester an den Mantel, bis ihre Handknöchel weiß wurden. „Und dieses Geräusch habe ich sofort wieder erkannt. Das Geräusch seiner Flügel. Er ist seit gestern hinter mir und Mama her und um unsere Wohnung herumgeschlichen. Die ganze Nacht habe ich seine schweren Flügel in der Luft schlagen hören. Und die Erde bebt unter seinen Klauen, sobald er auf ihr landet. Ich habe es die ganze Nacht gehört. Des Klauens Krall, wie der Jabberwock in Alice hinter den Spiegeln."  
Vielleicht war es nur, weil Onkelchen bei ihr war, aber ihre Angst verging, weil dieses Jabberwock-Digimon ihm so dreist ins Gesicht gelogen hatte. Sie versuchte NeoDevimon böse anzufunkeln. Allerdings sah Yuki nur zornig auf den Boden. Zumindest wollte sie zeigen, dass sie es versuchte.  
Der Stoff des Trenchcoat bewegte sich, vermutlich sah Onkelchen abwechselnd zu ihr, beugte sich dabei etwas zu Yuki hinunter, und dann zu NeoDevimon.  
Das tat Myotismon auch wirklich. Myotismon hatte ebenso wie Yuki gemerkt, dass NeoDevimon nicht zufällig hier war. Er hatte sich an den Schatten erinnert und sich gefragt, was für ein großer Vogel über ihnen hinweggeflogen war und nun wusste er es. Wer weiß, wie lange NeoDevimon sie schon beobachtete. Und wie viel er mitbekommen hatte.  
„Stimmt das, was das Mädchen sagt?"  
„Es waren lediglich Nachforschungen, ob sie das gesuchte Kind ist, Meister Myotismon. Dieses Mädchen hat ein Digivice. Aber das werdet Ihr sicher schon bemerkt haben."  
Während Yuki sich fragte, was ein Digivice sein sollte, wanderte Myotismons Blick weiter zwischen ihr und NeoDevimon hin und her. Und entschied sich weiter mit verdeckten Karten zu spielen.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?"  
„Wenn es so wäre, ist es nicht gleichzeitig erstaunlich, dass die Kopie nicht reagiert? Das wird Euch doch nicht entgangen sein. Oder?"  
Wieder dieses leise Schnalzen und Yuki hatte eine schreckliche Ahnung. Ihm ging es nicht um sie, wenn sie auch nicht verstand warum dieser Jabberwock die ganze Nacht vor ihrer Wohnung gesessen hatte. Ihm ging es um Onkelchen. In ihrem Kopf entstand ein Bild des Jabberwock mit besonders scharfen Krallen, der mit seinem flammenden Blick auf die jüngere, blonde Version von Graf Dracula herabsah.  
„Besteht vielleicht die Vermutung, dass die Kopien, die Ihr uns gegeben habt nicht funktionieren?"  
„Sie funktionieren. Und dieses Mädchen ist kein Digiritter. Dieses Digivice ist nichts als eine dämliche Spieluhr, mehr auch nicht."  
„Und das Wappen um ihren Hals sieht auch nur ganz zufällig aus wie das eines Digiritter?"  
Myotismon blickte noch einmal kurz zu Yuki herunter, deren Blick irgendwo zwischen Angst und Zorn lag, während ihre Hände seinen Mantel festhielten und ihr Gesicht an sein Bein lehnte. Aber nichts in ihrer Mimik sagte aus, dass sie das, was er und NeoDevimon sprachen verstand.  
„Eine Fälschung. Vermutlich eine Falle der echten Digiritter, um mich in die Irre zu führen."  
„Na, wenn sie nur ein Köder ist, sollten wir sie dann nicht loswerden?", sagte NeoDevimon, aber beugte sich hinunter zu Yuki, die immer noch versuchte böse zu schauen und die Körperhaltung anzunehmen, die ihr Onkelchen beigebracht hatte. Myotismon schob sie zurück.  
„Vergeude deine Kräfte nicht für diese Göre. Ihr Tod würde auch keinen Vorteil verschaffen. Und Unnötige Tode sind mir zu wider."  
„Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht."  
Er schnalzte schon wieder und Yuki wurde immer wütender darüber. Wie konnte er es wagen sich so vor Onkelchen zu benehmen, wenn das doch sein Meister war? Aber Yuki musste schlucken, als sie hörte, wie seine Klauen sich streiften, wie zwei Messer beim Schärfen.  
( _des Klauens Krall_ )  
„Wenn sie wirklich etwas mit den Digirittern zu tun hat, weiß sie ja vielleicht, wer und wo das achte Kind ist."  
„Nein!"  
Myotismon hatte Yuki weiter zurückgeschoben und nun stand er genau zwischen ihr und NeoDevimon. Seine Finger hatten dabei kurz ihren Haarschopf und ihre Hand, die noch in den Mantel gekrallt war berührt und genauso kurz hatte sie sich vorgestellt - und es sich auch irgendwo gewünscht - dass ihr Vater von den Toten auferstanden wäre und sie vor dem schrecklichen Jabberwock beschützte.  
„Das habe ich auch gedacht. Aber sie weiß absolut nichts."  
„Wenn sie nichts weiß, warum wollt Ihr Sie dann am Leben lassen? Etwa als Mahlzeit? Dafür ist aber viel zu wenig an ihr dran."  
Myotismon fiel keine Erklärung mehr ein, schließlich hätte er sie vor ein paar Augenblick noch selbst umbringen wollen. Yuki hatte gespürt, wie sein Körper zusammengezuckt war, kurz bevor NeoDevimon sie am Arm packte und sie von ihrem Onkelchen wegriss.  
„Aua, du tust mir weh!", schimpfte sie und hielt dagegen, gingen in die Knie und kippte ihr Gewicht nach hinten, aber NeoDevimon war viel zu stark für ihren kleinen Körper gewesen. Trotz der langen Krallen hatte er fast menschliche Hände. Dennoch sah er in Yukis Fantasie weiterhin wie der Jabberwock mit einer großen Maske aus.  
„Oder kann es sein, dass Ihr wisst, was es mit diesem Wappen und dem Kind auf sich hat, Meister Myotismon?"  
Das Geräusch von Eis, das brach drang in Yukis Ohren. Genauso klang es, dann wurde ihr klar, dass es kein Eis sein konnte, weil es immer noch Sommer war und weil NeoDevimon sie nicht mehr festhielt. Sie hörte seine Flügel in der Luft, aber nicht, weil er flog, und auf diese Erkenntnis folgten die Geräusche von Stahl, der in sich zusammenfiel, bröckelnden Stein und Onkelchens wütendes Schnaufen direkt neben ihr.  
„H-H-Hast du ihn geschlagen, Onkelchen?"  
„Hätte ich es nicht getan, hätte er dich vermutlich in kleine Stücke geschnitten. Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?"  
Yuki schüttelte den Kopf. Er klang wieder so böse, aber sie verstand nicht warum. Wegen dem Jabberwock? Weil sie ihn angelockt hatte?  
Myotismon aber war nur wütend, weil er, als NeoDevimon sie geschnappt hatte und sie ängstlich die Leere blickte ihre Spieluhr wieder kurz davor war diese widerlichen Töne von sich zu geben. Ein, zwei Noten hatte er noch gehört, dann hatte er NeoDevimon mit der geballten Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen und dieses Digimon flog gegen einen Haufen Strahlträger und gestapelte Ziegelsteine. Dann verstummte die Musik und es war besser so. Er wollte diese Melodie nicht hören. Wieso musste es auch, von allen klassischen Musikstücken dieser Welt ausgerechnet dieses sein? Wieso Vivaldis Winter? Wie konnte sie -  
Bevor Yuki irgendetwas fragen konnte, packte Myotismon sie unter den Arm und sprang mit ihr auf die oberen Etagen, deren Boden zwar schon fast komplett gefliest waren, aber nicht mehr so schattig, da sie keine Wände hatten.  
„Onkelchen? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Yuki, während sie noch immer unter seinem Arm hing, wie ein unbeholfenes kleines Tier.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten zu sehen, dass wir hier we-"  
„ _Schuldkralle!_ "  
Yuki wurde noch fester an Myotismon Kröper gepresst, als NeoDevimon hinter ihnen auftauchte und mit seinen viel zu langen Armen und den spitzen, goldenen Krallen nach ihnen schlug, aber nur den Boden traf.  
„Wage es ja nicht loszulassen, verstanden!"  
Yuki tat, was ihr Onkelchen sagte und klammerte sie mit all ihrer Kraft an den Stoff des Trenchcoats, während er sie mit noch einem Arm um ihren Körper festhielt. Sie hörte, wie die Krallen des Jabberwock dicht an sie vorbeirasten und in den Boden aufschlugen. Sie hörte, wie Onkelchen etwas wie „ _Albtraumkralle!_ " schrie, von peitschenden Geräuschen gefolgt und dem Zischen von Strom, mit dem Geräusch, wie sie an den Metall des Jabberwocks Krallen abprallten. Sie kämpften. Sie kämpften wirklich!  
„Na warte, _Schuldkralle!_ "  
Myotismon war mit jedem Hieb, den er ausgeteilt hatte schwächer geworden. Der Hunger in ihm wurde größer, die Sonne, die auf seiner Haut, trotz des dicken Stoffes, brannte entsetzlich und er hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verglühen. Und mit dem blinden Gör im Schlepptau war er eingeschränkt. NeoDevimon traf ihn frontal, seine mit Klauen besetzte Hand packte seinen Kopf und schlug Myotismon zu Boden. Beim Aufprall verlor Yuki selbst ihren Halt und überschlug sich ein paar Mal, bis sie ein paar Meter neben ihrem Onkelchen auf dem Boden liegen blieb.  
Sie konnte ihr Onkelchen stöhnen hören. Während NeoDevimon neben dem auf dem Boden kauerten Myotismon stand, mit der Hand weiter auf seinem Gesicht und einem Fuß auf der Brust, war der Fedora mit Yuki davongeflogen und sein Gesicht den Lichtstrahlen ausgeliefert. Es fühlte sich an wie Säure.  
„Hat sich also doch gelohnt zu warten. Was spaziert Ihr aber auch bei Tag durch die Gegend? Wart Ihr so einsam, dass Ihr Euch die Gesellschaft einer kleinen Blindschleiche anlachen musstet? Das ist erbärmlich, genau wie dieser Anblick."  
„Du wagst es mich so zu nennen, dabei traust du dich auch nur mich am Tage anzugreifen und ich ein Kind am Rockzipfel habe!"  
Yuki zuckte zusammen, als sie Stromschläge hörte, nachdem NeoDevimon, dieser fiese Jabberwock „ _Betäubungskralle_!" brüllte und bevor sie Onkelchen kurz schreien hörte.  
„Mag sein. Aber wenn Ihr irgendein anderes Kind getroffen hättet, hätte ich meinen Auftrag weiter hinausziehen müssen. Aber Ihr seid genau an die Richtige geraten. Welch ein glücklicher Zufall."  
Irgendwas in ihr verriet Yuki, dass der Jabberwock mit der Maske sie ansah und vor allem wie. Tat er Onkelchen etwa wegen ihr weh? Hatte sie etwas angestellt und deswegen tat er das?  
„Was für ein Auftrag?", fragte Myotismon und im selben Moment sah er statt NeoDevimon ein andere Digimon vor sich, eines in grellen Farben gekleidet und einer geschminkten, falschen Visage. „Hat dieser wahnsinnige Clown dich mir etwa auf den Hals gehetzt?!" „Ich würde nicht einmal _deinen_ Sarg polieren, egal wie gut Piedmon mich bezahlen würde. Du weißt immer noch nicht, wer ich bin? Ist doch so? Keine Sorge, ich helfe deinem Gedächtnis gerne auf die Sprünge. Die kleine Alice darf auch gerne mitspielen."  
Wieder das Geräusch von Stromschlägen, aber kein Stöhnen, dass Yukis Sorge noch mehr entfachte.  
„Lass Onkelchen gehen!", versuchte sie zu schreien, aber ihre Stimme war so hoch und leise wie die einer Maus. Aber es hatte NeoDevimon genug amüsiert, dass er kurz sein Interesse an Myotismon verlor.  
„Wie süß. Nennt sie dich etwa die ganze Zeit so? Weiß sie, wer oder was du bist?" „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!", knurrte Myotismon ihn weiter an und NeoDevimon seufzte. „Also bleibst du dabei, dass du absolut keine Ahnung habt, was geschehen ist? Das ist fast noch erbärmlicher wie alles andere." „Lass ihn!", sagte Yuki, nun mit der Stimme einer etwas lauteren Maus und hatte sich zumindest wieder auf ihre Knie setzen können. Ihre Sturheit nervte NeoDevimon so langsam, wenn ihr kümmerliches Auftreten doch sehr belustigend war.  
„Sag das doch noch mal, kleine Alice. Der Wind war zu laut, dass ich dein zartes Stimmchen nicht hören konnte." „Du hast mich genau gehört! Du sollst Onkelchen in Ruhe lassen!"  
Yuki hatte nur die kurze Wärme auf ihrer Brust gespürt und es für Sonnenstrahlen gehalten. Myotismon hatte es gar nicht mitbekommen und das war auch ganz gut so. NeoDevimon jedoch hatte gesehen, wie das Wappen nur einen ganz kleinen Moment begonnen hatte zu glühen. Und dieses Glühen sah er schließlich dann auch, für einen ebenso kurzen Moment wieder in Myotismons Augen, dieses Leuchten, dass NeoDevimon sehen wollte. Genau das, dieser Blick von diesem widerlichem Volksverräter einer Fledermaus – wie ironisch, wie absolut ironisch, dass er dieses Schimpfwort selbst in den Mund nahm - , ein Verräter an seinem eigenem Typus, der ihn und seinen Meister unter dem Schutz dieses Wappens einst ins Meer der Dunkelheit gesperrt hatte.  
Doch in seiner Rage ging alles zu schnell.  
„ _Gruselflügel!_ "  
Die Schar Fledermäuse riss NeoDevimon wie ein schwarzer Blizzard davon, aber Yuki hörte nur ihr entsetzlich hohes Fauchen und Pfeifen. Und dann, wie in der Ferne etwas, der Jabberwock selbst, mit einem lauten Knall und Platschen ins Wasser fiel. Aber kein Geräusch, dass danach folgte deutete darauf hin, dass er wieder aufgetaucht sei. Es war ruhig, wenn man die Rufe und das Geschrei der Leute ignorierte, die von der anderen Seite des Mizuno Hiroba Parks aus (aber noch weit genug von der Baustelle entfernt) die Wasserfontäne und die Fledermäuse gesehen hatten und spekulierten, ob dass wieder das Werk dieser Monster war, die man seit dem Vortag öfter in Tokyo gesehen hatte.  
Am Wichtigsten für Myotismon blieb, dass er diesen von Piedmon angeheuerten Meuchelmörder, wenn auch vorerst, losgeworden war. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass Piedmon Wind von der ganzen Sachen hier bekäme und Spione anheuern würde, die Myotismon im Falle des Falles auslöschen würden. Dieses größenwahnsinnige Digimon hatte ihm nie vertraut.  
In seinem Ärger über Piedmon hatte Myotismon vergessen darüber nachzudenken, wo die Kraft in seinem Körper wieder hergekommen war. Das Gefühl von Salzsäure auf der Haut und der Hunger war für vielleicht eine Sekunde fort gewesen, eine kurze Zeit, jedoch für einen Gegenangriff ausreichend, während sich NeoDevimon über Yuki lustig gemacht hatte. Wohl auch, da diese Kraft genauso schnell gegangen, wie sie gekommen war und damit das Brennen wiederkehrte. Und der Hunger.  
„Geht es wieder, Onkelchen? Bist du schwer verletzt?"  
Yuki kam auf ihm zu, mit seinem grauen Hut in der Hand. Sofort nahm Myotismon ihn ihr weg und setzte ihn auf, aber es half nur geringfügig. Er war vom Hunger zu kraftlos geworden, selbst das Atmen löste wieder das Brennen in seiner Kehle aus und Yuki, die besorgt neben ihm stand konnte es hören, wie schwer er nach Luft schnappte.  
Sie wusste, er musste schon die ganze Zeit Hunger gehabt haben und nun, wo der Jabberwock auf ihn auch noch losgegangen war, muss es noch schlimmer geworden sein. Vielleicht war er sogar verletzt. Vielleicht war sie sogar irgendwie Schuld daran gewesen.  
„Onkelchen..."  
Yuki wagte es, seine Schulter zu berühren, spürte sein Zittern, aber er schlug ihre Hand gleich wieder fort. Wie schrecklich warm ihm wohl unter dem Mantel war? Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal etwas zu essen, wenn er sogar am Tage unterwegs war? Abgesehen von dem doofen Saft. Vampire brauchten keinen Saft.  
Vampire mit Tomatensaft oder so was handzahm zu machen ging im Fernsehen, aber in der Realität - was paradox war, da Vampire eigentlich doch nur Fabelwesen waren - ging das überhaupt nicht. Das wäre, als würde man einen Hund jedes mal nur die Soße vom Teller lecken lassen, als ihm ein anständiges Stück Fleisch zu geben.  
„W-W-Wenn du so Hunger hast, dann ist das okay. D-Dann..."  
Yuki konnte es nicht sagen, sondern griff nach ihrer Spieluhr, nicht das sie wieder losging und Onkelchen schwindlig wurde, wie beim letzten Mal. Mit zugeknifften Augen griff sie nach dem Kragen ihrer Bluse und riss sie, so weit wie sie konnte herunter, damit ihren Hals frei war. Und versuchte dabei sich nicht sein Gesicht vorzustellen, wie er sie und ihren Hals ansehen würde. Aber sie spürte diesen Blick. Deutlich.  
„N-Nur bitte nicht so fest, okay?"  
Alles in ihrem Körper verkrafte sich. Sie spürte wie eine von Onkelchens Händen sie an der Schulter packte und sie wartete nur auf den stechenden Schmerz und dass es schnell vorbei sein würde. Sie ließ in ihrem Kopf sogar sämtliche Lieder und Kinderreim wie auf einer Kassette abspielen, um den Geräuschen, die hierbei entstehen würde nicht zuhören zu müssen.  
Sie mochte erst acht Jahre sein, aber der Hunger in Myotismon war so groß gewesen, dass ihm das vorerst auch gereicht hätte. Diese Welt kostete ihn zu viel Kraft, diese Unruhe raubte ihm zu viel Kraft, dieser Kampf, dieses Kind ganz besonders, dass er vermutlich die ganze Stadt aussaugen müsste, bis er endlich wieder das Gefühl hätte richtig satt zu sein. Ihre Mutter hatte schließlich schon einen so schönen, warmen Hals gehabt und Myotismon hat diese Hingebung in ihrem Blut so deutlich schmecken können, wie selten sonst.  
( _So wie bei dir Sanzomon_ )  
Und so, wie dieses Mädchen ihn die ganze Zeit angehimmelt hatte, würde es sicher genauso gut schmecken.  
Der Druck auf Yukis Schulter war fester geworden und statt an ihre Nonsens-Reime, hatte sie nur an seine Zähne denken müssen, die sie vorhin berührt hatte und wie kalt sie waren und wie ekelhaft sie sich erst in der Haut anfühlen würden. Sie konnte ihr Wimmern nicht unterdrücken, aber es war besser wie zu weinen oder zu schreien, was ihr Körper eigentlich viel lieber getan hätte. Da war dieses Wimmern besser, auch als Onkelchen sie noch fester packte, damit sie aufhören würde.  
Er hasste dieses Gewinsel. Furcht war etwas Wunderbares, wenn man loyale Untertanen wollte, aber nicht für eine Mahlzeit. Darum schließlich hypnotisierte Myotismon seine Opfer, damit er diese jämmerlichen Geräusche nicht hören musste, das verdarb ihm nur den Appetit. Furcht schmeckte nicht so gut, wenn keine Leidenschaft dabei war oder der Wille sich dem Verderben und dem Verdorbenem hingeben zu wollen.  
Der Hunger wurde von Wut beseitigt. Wut darüber, dass sie mit Blindheit gestraft war. Hätte sie ihn sehen können, wäre alles so viel leichter gewesen und Myotismon könnte längst wieder in seinem Sarg liegen. Aber so blieb nicht nur seine anfängliche Neugier, sondern auch sein Hunger unbefriedigt.  
Yukis ängstlichen Winseln ließ nicht nach, trotz dass sie versuchte es so leise wie möglich zu halten. Sie wartete auf den Biss, der aber nicht kam. Stattdessen packte die Hand ihres Onkelchens sie nun am Kragen, so wie wenn man eine Katze am Genick packte.  
„Als ob ich so verzweifelt sein müsste! Ich wette, dein Blut schmeckt genauso wie dieser widerliche Saft!", keifte er Yuki an. Ihr Winseln wurde jedoch statt leiser nur lauter, obwohl sie sich wirklich anstrengte, das Gegenteil zu erreichen.  
„Wieso muss ich immer an so treudoofe, neugierige Dinger geraten, die einem nur Ärger machen? Und wage es bloß nicht zu weinen. Ich kann heulende Kinder nicht ausstehen."  
Ihr Gewinsel machte ihn wütend, dass hatte sie begriffen, aber Yuki konnte nicht aufhören, so sehr sie es versuchte. Aber sie würde nicht weinen, bestimmt nicht, ganz sicher nicht. Yuki wollte nicht, dass Onkelchen noch mehr mit ihr schimpfte.  
„Ich habe genug von dir."  
Sie konnte das Flattern von schweren Stoff hören. Und dann war Yukis Welt schwarz geworden. Kein Dracula. Kein Jabberwock. Nur Schwärze und das Geräusch von Fledermäusen.

𝅗𝅥

Während NeoDevimon im Salzwasser langsam versank, immer noch mit diesen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei der Fledermäuse im Ohr und das Wasser von Azurblau, zu Dunkelblau und schließlich zu Schwarz wechselte, überfiel ihn die Nostalgie.  
Die Apartheid hatte durchaus ihre Vorzüge. Man wusste immer, wo man hingehörte. Da wurde nicht lange gefackelt, gefragt welche Wertvorstellungen man hatte, so wie es nun war, man beschränkte sich auf den Typus und man gehörte dazu und das war ein sehr bequemes Herangehen. Alles was dazwischen war wurde akzeptiert, solange der Typus stimmte und gleiches unter gleichen war. Und trafen sich zwei ungleiche Digimon, kämpfte man bis einer gelöscht war. Gefressen und Gefressen werden, war ja auch Jahre nach der Apartheid nicht anders. Nur haben dass die Serums nicht so sehen wollen, wie die Viren. Die Serums plädierten auf Vernunft und waren gleichzeitig die größten Heuchler, denn wer auf Vernunft pfiff, wurde ausgelöscht. Und die Dateien konnte man getrost vergessen, sie waren wie laue Lüftchen im Wind, die sich dem anschlossen, der ihnen gerade gelegen kam.  
Dass die so verhasste Typus-Apartheid überhaupt entstand war die Schuld der Serums. Hätten sie die Viren einfach Viren sein lassen, hätte es so schlimm gar nicht sein müssen. Viren zerstörten halt gerne, das war ihr Urinstinkt, der Urkern ihrer Daten, aber Zerstörung ruinierte das System und mit Unordnung, Unlogik und Chaos konnten die Serums nichts anfangen.  
Dann, eines Tages, kamen, unter der Hand der Allmacht der Digiwelt und einem zickigen, wenn auch starken Rosemon sieben Gänslein in die Lande. Sieben kleine, menschliche Gänslein.  
Unschuldige Kinder, die Unsinn und Chaos liebten, aber sich auch nach der Ordnung sehnten und keinen Sinn für Zerstörung hatten. Ihre Namen? Wen interessierte das? Keiner hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, und bald schon wusste man Mär von Wahrheit nicht mehr zu unterscheiden, ob diese Kinder wirklich mal existierten oder ob sie nur Fabelwesen aus Märchenbüchern waren.  
Hänsel und Gretel, Bruder und Schwester, die Hand an Hand durch den Wald liefen. Momo, die sich immer Zeit nahm jedem zuzuhören. Krabat, der über diese chaotische Truppe wachte. Bilbo, der so ängstlich war und sich kaum getraute hinter die nächste Ecke zu schauen. Humpty Dumpty, der glückselig auf seiner Mauer saß. Und selbstverständlich Alice.  
Sie erzählten den Digimon von ihrer Welt und brachten Märchen und Nonsens-Reime mit. Sie sprachen von Gleichheit und Individualität, als wäre es ein und dasselbe und für keinen der drei Typen machte das Sinn. Sprachen von Gefühlen und hatten diese mit Musik zum Ausdruck gebracht. Wie widerlich.  
Aber sie boten diesen Digimon die Stirn, Serums wie Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon und Huanglongmon (einem Datei, der sich den Serums anschloss) und wie sie nicht alle hießen, den Mumm musste man ihnen lassen. Wenn dieses Geschwätz von Gefühlen nicht gewesen wäre, hätte man diese Gören Ernst nehmen können. Die Begeisterung unter den Viren war groß, schließlich stopfte jemand den Hohen Digimon endlich das vorlaute Mundwerk und zeigte ihnen mit ihrer eigenen Medizin, was man von ihrer tollen Ordnung hielt.  
Nur waren diese Kinder nicht allein Gegner der hohen Serums, sondern gingen genauso gegen die Dateien vor, die das ausnutzen wollten, als auch gegen die Viren, die eben Chaos und Zerstörung wollten. Und eben eines jener hohen Digimon der Virus-Typen, wenn auch kein Dämonenfürst, war Meister Dragomon, dem NeoDevimon schon damals als IceDevimon diente.  
Diese sieben Gänslein waren allesamt total unscheinbar und er verstand nicht, was an denen und ihren Digimon, die sie begleiteten so besonders sein sollte, wenn auch die Tatsache, das erste Mal überhaupt Menschen zu sehen ganz interessant war. Bilbo war der jüngste von ihnen, ein kleiner Bursche, der panische Angst vor ihm hatte und sich hinter seinem Digimon versteckte, dass ihn mit Flammen bedrohte, die so rotorange waren wie der Haarschopf seines menschlichen Partners. IceDevimon hatte sich über den Kleinen amüsiert. Dann war sein Partner jedoch digitiert und nahm ihn mit zwei weiteren Digimon in die Mangel. IceDevimon sah, dass sie alle digitieren konnten, wie sie lustig waren. Zu Champions. Zu Ultras.  
Irgendetwas hatten sie an sich, sonst hätten sie nicht so einfach digitieren können und Meister Dragomon, mitsamt aller seine Anhänger, zu denen auch IceDevimon gehörte nicht ins Meer der Dunkelheit verbannt.  
IceDevimon hatte diesen Kindern nie verziehen, dass man sie in diese ewige Hölle eingesperrt hatte. Zwei davon ganz besonders nicht. Ein Junge mit glatten, rabenschwarzen Haar, der so unscheinbar und freundlich aussah, mit einem Virus als Partner, das eigentlich als so hinterhältig galt, aber an dessen Seite brav wie ein Lamm war. IceDevimon erfuhr erst, nachdem er zu NeoDevimon digitieren war, dass dieses Balg kurz nach diesem Kampf mit Meister Dragomon verreckt war und er bedauerte es zutiefst, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein.  
Das andere war Alice. Ein blasses, blondes Ding mit einem Blick in den blauen Augen, der etwas in sich barg, was einem in die Weißglut treiben konnte. Und dicht an Alice schwebte eine ebenso vorlaute, dreckige Fledermaus.  
Es war der Gedanke der Rache, der NeoDevimon verhalf nach Jahren aus dem Meer der Dunkelheit zu fliehen. Er wollte sich an diesen Kindern und an ihren Digimon rächen, für all die Viren, für Meister Dragomon und für ihn selbst. Was konnten sie denn dafür, dass sie Viren waren und halt das taten, was ihnen ihre Daten mitgegeben haben, nämlich ihren Trieben, wie immer sie auch aussehen mochten, freien Lauf zu lassen?  
Nur war von den Kindern keines mehr übrig. Sie waren fort, an einen Ort, an dem NeoDevimon sie niemals erreichen würde. Aber ihre Digimon existierten noch. Er erfuhr es erst, als er seinen Unterhalt als Kopfgeldjäger für Piedmon verdiente, was mit denen geschehen war. Und es entwickelte sich ein heimtückischer Plan, als Piedmon ihn darum bat (oder doch eher befahl) den Herrn von Grey Mountain, Myotismon, mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, da Piedmon fürchtete Myotismon würde sich nicht - wie nannte er es? - an die vorgegeben Musiknoten halten.  
Und er wusste, als dieses Gatomon NeoDevimon nach Grey Mountain brachte und ihm ihren Meister vorstellte und er diesen Blick in diesen Augen sah, dass Myotismon genau der war, an dem er seine Rache und seinen Zorn ausleben konnte.  
Myotismon hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Zu Schade fast, er hätte ja gerne gewusst, was er dann getan hätte. Vielleicht hätte NeoDevimon ihn auch gleich umbringen sollen, während er in seinem Sarg vom Schnee träumte. Oder von seiner ehemaligen Geliebten, diesem Mönch-Digimon, dass vorher auf Grey Mountain gelebt hatte. Es war fast schon dreist. Hätte die Apartheid noch existiert, wäre Myotismon für so ein Verhältnis von seinen eigenen Artgenossen zerstückelt worden, auch wenn Piedmon sagte, die Romanze hätte kein Happy End gehabt. Aber allein, dass dieses vorlaute Drecksstück einer Fledermaus von damals zu so einem Digimon wurde, ein Digimon, dass nur zerstören konnte verschaffte NeoDevimon Genugtuung.  
Und dann fand er auch noch dieses Mädchen. Mit dem selben Blick und dem Wappen der Gerechtigkeit um den Hals. Das wurde immer besser.  
Sie konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sie geboren wurde. Sie hatte halt Pech. Aber wenn noch irgendetwas von dieser Fledermaus von einst in Myotismon übrig war - und da war _Irgendetwas_ \- würde es ihm eine Freude machen die kleine Alice vor seinen Augen zum weinen zu bringen.  
Nur ein wenig.  
Einfach um zu sehen, wie dieser Blick in Myotismon wieder hochkam, um ihm kurz danach wieder auslöschen zu können. Und diesmal für immer.  
„ _NeoDevimon, Mega-Digitation zuuu-!_ "


	10. CAUCUS RACE, 2nd Movement

Konzert IV CAUCUS RACE, 2. Satz, Adagio

Bei dem plötzlich Wechsel von Hell zu Dunkel wäre Yuki fast schlecht geworden und sie fürchtete, ihr Frühstück käme wieder hoch, konnte sich aber noch beherrschen. Was immer das gewesen war, die schrillen Geräusche der Fledermäuse klingelten ihr immer noch in den Ohren und es war entsetzlich und trotz Blindheit hatte sich alles vor ihren Augen gedreht.  
Aber sie waren nicht mehr am Mizuno Hiroba Park, das war ihr klar gewesen. Die Gegend hörte sich ganz anders an. Viel ruhiger. Sie konnte Blätter rascheln hören und irgendwo in der ferne das Lachen der Leute.  
Myotismon hatte sie von der Baustelle weggebracht und war erst als Schwarm Fledermäuse, und dann in komplette physischer Gestalt mit Yuki am Rande des Fountain Square aufgetaucht, zwischen schattigen Bäumen versteckt und weit weg von den Menschen, die das hätten bemerken können. Oder von NeoDevimon, der vermutlich noch am Leben war. Er hatte zwar sein Versteck auf Bird Island angestrebt, aber für mehr hatte Myotismon in seiner momentanen Verfassung nicht aufbringen, zumal er dieses Kind noch mit dabei hatte. Aber Hauptsache weg von dort.  
Yuki taumelte kurz, hielt sich dabei an Myotismons Trenchcoat fest und schlecht gelaunt wie er war, wäre es ihm lieber wenn sie Abstand lassen würde. Aber sie fing sich schnell wieder.  
„Es reicht mir mit dir. Nichts als Ärger hat man mit Kindern!", knurrte Myotismon und packte Yuki fest an den Schultern. Er positionierte sie vor sich und drehte Yuki in die Richtung, in der sie direkt durch die Bäume hinaus blickte und aus der auch die Laute der anderen Menschen herkamen.  
„Einfach geradeaus, dann kommst du auf den Weg. Den Rest, wo immer du hin willst, schaffst du sicher alleine. Du kannst doch angeblich so gut auf dich selbst aufpassen."  
Er nahm die Hände von ihren Schultern, aber als er es tat, schubste Myotismon sie gleichzeitig nach vorn. Yuki zog die Schultern hoch und wollte sich entschuldigen, für was auch immer sie getan hatte. War Onkelchen wütend wegen dem Jabberwock? War sie doch schuld? Oder weil sie ihm Blut anbieten wollte? Sie hatte es doch nicht böse gemeint, ihr tat Onkelchen nur so Leid, weil er Hunger hatte.  
Irgendwie spürte Yuki, was für ein erbostes Gesicht ihr Onkelchen zog und sie hatte absolut Recht damit. Myotismon war wütend, extrem wütend, aber nicht wegen NeoDevimon.  
Verräter verdienten es beseitigt zu werden und dass er dieses Kind traf, dass es indirekt aufgedeckt hatte war nicht das Problem. Das eigentliche Problem war, dass sie nicht das achte Kind war. Dass sie keinen Sinn machte. Dass sie unbrauchbar war und Myotismon es trotzdem nicht fertig brachte sie umzubringen. Normalerweise verschmähte er unnötige Tode, unnötig im Sinne davon, wenn sie nicht zur Sättigung von Hunger oder Lust dienten, schließlich war er nicht Piedmon. Er wollte ihr den Hals umdrehen, dafür dass sie ein Digivice und ein Wappen besaß, dass nicht sein sollte, dass sie diesen Blick hatte, obwohl sie blind wie eine Fledermaus war und dann auch noch Nonsens-Reime und dumme Ideen vor sich hin plapperte. Er wollte sie am liebsten zerfetzen und dann so tun, als sei niemals etwas passiert, dass konnte er am besten. Und konnte es letztendlich doch nicht.  
„Onkelchen?", rief Yuki ihm nach, als sie das Gras hörte und Myotismon dabei war zu gehen. Bei diesem Namen lief ihm immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Wenn ich dich verärgert habe oder so, dann tut mir das Leid. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich dachte einfach nur -"  
„Was dachtest du? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du weniger denken sollst?"  
Er klang überhaupt nicht mehr freundlich - wann war er das je gewesen? - aber dass klang alles andere als gut und Yuki fuhr wieder zusammen, Myotismon selbst schüttelte nur den Kopf darüber. Dabei hatte sie vorhin noch so eine große Klappe gehabt.  
Yuki hätte sich vielleicht sogar noch mehr gefürchtet, hätte sie sehen können, wie das orangegelbe Licht der Nachmittagssonne in Myotismons Augen fiel und sie unheimlich aufglühen ließen, als wären sie der Abgrund ins Purgatorium.  
„Geh nach Hause. Ich habe die Schnauze voll von deinen Kinderspielchen. Und sei froh, dass ich noch so gnädig bin und dich gehen lasse."  
„Aber Onkel-"  
„Und gewöhne dir dieses _Onkelchen_ ab!"  
Mit seinem Schrei begannen auch die Fledermäuse zu fauchen, die sich in den Bäumen versteckt hielten, weil dass Licht noch immer zu grell war. Yukis Kopf versank noch tiefer in ihren Schultern. Sie hörte zwar ihr eigenes Wimmern in ihrer Stimme, dennoch hatte sie Myotismons verächtliches Schnaufen vernommen und kurz darauf wieder das Geräusch der Wiese unter seinem Gang.  
Vielleicht dachte sie wirklich zu viel, ein anderes Kind hätte geheult und hätte das Onkelchen aus seinem Kopf gestrichen. Aber Yuki dachte eben doch zu viel und sie dachte, dass in den wenigen Sätzen, die zwischen ihnen ganz vernünftig klangen, er so ehrlich war. Nicht freundlich, okay, aber ehrlich. Aber jetzt war er nicht ehrlich und sie sollte sich darüber ärgern, aber auch dass konnte sie nicht. Dafür erinnerte sie Myotismon zu sehr an ihren Vater, auf eine sehr komische Weise. Äußerlich vielleicht ein bisschen, von Verhalten her fast überhaupt nicht. Aber da war - Irgendetwas. Irgendetwas, was ihre Uhr zum spielen gebrachte und sie wollte wissen, was es war. Sie _musste_ es wissen.  
Und noch ehe sich das Wort _Furcht_ überhaupt in Yukis Kopf bilden konnte, wurde sie wütend. Nicht so sehr wie Onkelchen, aber doch wütend genug. Was immer er für ein Problem hatte, sie war nicht Schuld. Sie hatte den Jabberwock nicht gerufen und gesagt, dass er auf Onkelchen losgehen sollte. Sie hatte auch nichts Falsches gemacht. Sie war nur ehrlich gewesen und sie hatte ehrliches Mitgefühl und hatte ehrliche Sympathie - an das Wort, dass mit _Ver_ \- anfing und mit - _liebheit_ endete wollte sie nicht denken -, warum sollte sie bestraft werden? Das war nicht gerecht!  
„ _Ich finde es so mies von dir, dass du mich anschreist, dabei habe ich dir gar nichts gemacht!_ "  
Sämtliche Geräusche verstummten abrupt.  
Myotismon schnappte tief nach Luft, ehe er, mehr als nur wütend zu ihr zurückschaute und wenn dieses _Irgendetwas_ nicht wäre, hätte er seine Fledermäuse in diesem Moment auf sie gehetzt. Er kam mit großen Schritten zu ihr zurück und blieb vor diesem mickrigen, dünnen und blassen Körper stehen. Myotismon packte sie am Kopf, um sie wie einen Schraubverschluss zu sich zu drehen, dann ging er vor ihr in die Hocke. Yuki schluckte.  
Ja, sie konnte wirklich von Glück reden, dass da dieses _Irgendetwas_ war, mitsamt seiner eigenen Moral. Und dieses andere, dass ihn schon bei Tage aus seinem Versteck gelockt hatte, diese Unruhe, die ihn als Tsukaimon schon quält hatte.  
„Ich dachte, du kennst dich so gut mit Vampiren aus. Solltest du nicht wissen, dass es keine gute Idee ist so mit mir zu reden? Weißt du, was ich mit Kindern und Digimon anstelle, die es wagen so weit den Mund aufzureißen?"  
„Wenn du das ernst meinen würdest, hättest du es schon getan! Und vor Vampiren habe ich keine Angst, das solltest du auch wissen", moserte Yuki weiter. Vermutlich schaufelte sie sich ihr eigenes Grab, aber sie wollte nicht zeigen, dass sie Angst hatte.  
Beide sahen sich in die Augen (Yuki konnte es nur erahnen, aber sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, böse Geister tänzelten um sie herum). Und während Yuki über den Geruch von Friedhof nachdachte, der Onkelchen umgab und gleichzeitig so stechend kalt war, dachte Myotismon darüber nach, wie ein blindes Gör es schaffte genau diesen Blick in ihren Augen zu haben, den er so hasste.  
Dann dachte Yuki an ihre Spieluhr. Wenn er ihr etwas tun würde, vielleicht spielte sie dann wieder. Sie könnte sich wehren. Er war wütend, ein wütender Vampir, oder eher ein digitales Wesen, dass so war wie Dracula und seine literarischen Abkömmlinge. Und Yuki fiel ein, warum das Aussehen der Vampire immer als _anziehend_ und _hübsch_ beschrieben wurde. Weil sie in ihrem Inneren nun einmal ziemlich hässlich waren. Unehrlich.  
Aber Yuki widerstand dem Bedürfnis, nach ihrer Uhr zu greifen und sie Onkelchen vors Gesicht zu halten. Dann würde sie nur gestehen, dass sie Angst vor ihm und seinem hässlichen Inneren hätte.  
Myotismon sah nur kurz, wie ihre Hand ihr Digivice, dass noch in der Hosentasche war greifen wollte, aber wie sie genauso schnell diesen Gedanken verwarf und ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckte.  
„Geh – Jetzt!"  
„Wann treffe ich dich wieder, Onkelchen?"  
Ihre Stimme hatte gezittert, aber es hatte nicht so ängstlich geklungen, wie sie befürchtet hatte und es hatte Myotismon noch wütender gemacht, wenn er auch erst ziemlich verdutzt war.  
Wie schaffte er es nur, dass sich immer die neugierigsten Dinger an ihm festbissen?  
„Spielst du immer noch dein blödes Spiel mit mir?"  
„Wann treffe ich dich wieder, Onkelchen?"  
Ihre Fäuste ballten sich hinter ihrem Rücken, hielt den Atem an. Yuki hörte nichts um sich herum, und das war komisch. Vielleicht war sie so nervös, dass sie umfiel und alle ihre anderen Sinne würden versagen, wurde sie wieder Luft holen.  
„Ich spiele dein blödes Spiel sicher nicht weiter. Digimon wie ich sind keine amüsanten Bücherfiguren, in denen das Gute immer siegt. Das ist eine Traumwelt und wenn du unbedingt in diesen Träumen bleiben willst, dann lass dich vom Mann im Mond ins Bettchen bringen und lies weiter deine Nonsens-Reime und Mutter-Gans-Märchen, anstatt Geschichten über Untote und Blutsauger. Passt besser zu dir."  
Seine tiefe Stimme klang genauso spöttisch wie entsetzlich bedrohlich, dass Yuki regelrecht hören konnte, wie er die Zähne vor ihr fletschte. Myotismon tat dies zwar nicht, aber er biss fest auf diese und sie wirkten im richtigen Winkel und im Licht mehr als nur gefährlich scharf. Nicht nur die Eckzähne, die ganze Zahnreihe, als wäre er wieder ein Dobermon. Er kam noch näher, bis Yuki seinen Atem riechen konnte. Er roch nach alten Herbstblattwerk und verwelkten Blumen im Winter.  
„Deine letzte Chance. Wach auf und geh nach Hause, kleine Alice. Denn wenn der Schwarze König erst einmal aufwacht, _hörst du auf zu existieren_!", zischte er noch einmal laut und stand wieder auf. Zwar brauchte er noch einen Moment, um nicht doch noch einen Versuch zu vagen der Kleinen an die Gurgel zu springen, auch wenn zu viele Zeugen hier in der Nähe wären, aber er ließ es. Vorerst.  
Myotismon wollte einfach hinter den Bäumen verschwinden und warten, bis die Sonne fort war, bis er ebenfalls Gras hinter sich hörte, sich noch einredete, dass er das nur dachte oder es einfach ein Insekt oder ein Nagetier im Gestrüpp war und nicht das Wahrscheinlichste.  
Es war das Wahrscheinlichste. Die Göre lief ihm nach.  
„Muss ich noch klarer werden?"  
„Sieh es als Strafe dafür, dass du dich so unehrlich benimmst", keifte Yuki, rümpfte dabei ihre Stupsnase und kräuselte die Lippen so fest, dass sie von rosa zu rot wechselten. Myotismon musste seine Stimme dämpfen, wenn er wirklich so laut werden würde, wie er wollte, würde die ganze verdammte Stadt wissen, dass er hier war und es würde keine fünf Sekunden dauern, bis er dann noch die (richtigen) Digiritter am Hals hätte.  
„Ich lüge nicht. Ich mein meine Drohung ernst."  
„Du lügst nicht, aber du benimmst dich nicht ehrlich. Keine Ahnung was dich stört, aber lass es nicht an mir aus. Und du bist gar nicht so unehrlich, ich habe es gespürt. Dieses Unehrliche passt nicht zu dir."  
„Was weiß ein kleines, blindes Menschenmädchen schon?", sagte er verächtlich und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch Yuki ließ ihn nicht gehen. Sie wollte das Onkelchen, dass zwar nach Friedhof roch, aber so spannend war wie der Gedanke, was nach dem Tod kommen könnte, nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
Aber sie war nur einen Schritt gegangen, als eine von Myotismons Albtraumkrallen auf den Boden direkt vor ihr aufschlug. Yuki selbst hörte nur den Knall, dieses elektrische Geräusch wie von vorhin und wie kleine Erdbrocken und Steinchen gegen ihre Beine und Arme flogen, bis sie selbst durch den Gegendruck auf das trockene Gras und die ebenso trockene Erde fiel.  
„Hau ab! Und wenn du mir noch einmal zu nahe kommst, ziele ich auf dein Gesicht!"  
Sie blieb auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht, aber ihr trotziger Gesichtsausdruck blieb. Statt dem Grasrascheln hörte Yuki nur noch die Fledermäuse, die sich vor ihr in alle Richtungen verstreuten und von Myotismon keine Spur zurückließen. Kurz blieb sie noch sitzen, die Sonnenstrahlen trafen sie und sie waren angenehm warm, nachdem Onkelchens Atem und seine ganze Präsenz sie so gefröstelt hatte. Und sie stellte sich in ihrem Kopf Dideldum und Dideldei vor, die sie auslachten, weil sie sie noch gewarnt hatten, dass man den Schwarzen König schlafen lassen sollte. Und die Dorfbewohner und Zigeuner tanzten und lachten mit ihnen, weil sie trotz Warnung zur Burg Dracula gegangen war.  
„Dabei dachte ich, er wäre -"  
Eigentlich wusste Yuki gar nicht, was sie gedacht hatte. Vermutlich zu viel.

𝅗𝅥

Mit seiner Ultra-Digitation hatte Myotismon immer mehr Probleme was das Essen betraf. Tsukaimon hatte das Problem, dass es einfach zu wenig gab, woran die Meister der Dunkelheit einen großen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatten. Dobermon hatte das Problem, dass er normal aß, aber der Drang zu Reißen wuchs. Aber er widerstand seinen niederen Bedürfnissen. Als Myotismon hingegen erwies sich dass alles ziemlich schwierig. Normales Essen, wenn man es nennen wollte bekam er runter, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit wuchs das Verlangen nach einem warmen Hals deutlich. Ein zartes Stück Fleisch half noch einmal eine gewisse Zeit, dem Bedürfnis in etwas Lebendiges hinein zubeißen und Rotwein hob die Laune etwas, aber auch diese Befriedigung hielt nicht lange.  
In der Realen Welt würde Myotismon ziemlich große Probleme deswegen bekommen. Er blieb ein Haufen Daten aus einer Datenwelt, was die Reale Welt eben nicht war. Und ihr Essen auch nicht. Myotismon blieb schwach und es setzte keine Sättigung ein, wie gut das Fleisch und wie gut der Wein war. Zu seinem Glück liefen genügen potenzielle Opfer umher und glich das Malheur aus.  
In der Digiwelt, gerade in der Zeit, als er sich auf Grey Mountain niedergelassen hatten, mit einer Schlossherrin, deren Augen ihn jeden Abend anfunkelten wie die Sterne, die sie aufgrund der Nebelwand nicht sahen, hatte er diese Probleme nicht. Da konnte er essen was er wollte und wenn Myotismon das Verlangen nach digitalen Blut verspürte, suchte er sich eben seine Opfer. Schließlich hatte er nun den Vorteil, nicht mehr wie ein Hund jagen zu müssen. Viel lieber brachte Myotismon seine Beute dazu, freiwillig in seine Arme zu laufen. Nur diese Beute finden, dass war das Problem in dieser Lage.  
Auf Grey Mountain durfte er nicht riskieren irgendeinem Digimon an die Kehle zu springen. Sobald irgendein Digimon die Bissspuren am Hals eines anderen bemerken würde, fiele der Verdacht sofort auf ihn. Erneut Sanzomon anzuknabbern riskierte Myotismon auch nicht. Das ging beim letzten Mal schon schief. Also hob er sich dies für den Schluss auf, wenn sein Plan durch war, auch wenn – dass musste Myotismon sich wohl oder übel eingestehen – Sanzomon durchaus seinem Beuteschema entsprach. Überaus ärgerlich fast, schließlich gab es nichts schmackhafteres wie in einen zierlichen, schlanken und warmen Hals zu beißen und die ebenso warme und weiche Haut in den Mund zu saugen. Nur zu dem Vergnügen würde Myotismon nicht so schnell kommen.  
So trieb er sich also manchmal stundenlang draußen herum, bis er ein Digimon für eine potenzielle Mahlzeit fand. Ob Wälder oder Steppen, Hauptsache irgendwo, wo weder Sanzomon, noch ihre Schüler etwas davon mitbekommen konnten. Manchmal trieb es ihn sogar bis zum Rande des Kontinents, wo an der Meeresbucht AncientMermaidmon saßen, die zwar schön anzusehen, aber in nicht seltenen Fällen fast genauso durchtrieben waren. Sie sahen ein Digimon, dass ihnen gefiel, verführten sie und zogen sie dann in die Tiefe, wo die Beute jämmerlich ertranken und dann gefressen wurde.  
Der Name bedeutete schon allein an, dass diese Digimon einen besonderen Status genossen, galten als große Krieger, bereits vor der Apartheid. Als diese jedoch begann, zogen sich diese Digimon komplett zurück und wurden selten und seltener. Deswegen auch hütete MetalSeadramon die AncientMermaidmon wie einen Schatz und waren seine Lieblinge. Nicht wie LadyDevimon es für Piedmon war, viel mehr platonisch, nicht zuletzt fühlten sich auch diese femininen Meeres-Digimon zum Herrn Violinist hingezogen und verehrten ihn, als wäre er Neptunmon persönlich.  
„Verzeiht, wenn ich stören sollte. Aber ich hätte ein paar Fragen. Vielleicht könnt Ihr mir helfen?"  
AncientMermaidmon hatte Myotismon schon bemerkt und ihm war das klar gewesen, auch wenn es bezüglich Fähigkeiten und Stärke solcher Digimon kaum Wissen gab. Sie saß da, ihren Schweif im Wasser hängend, mit ihrem silbernen Haar spielend und wartete vielleicht sogar selbst, dass ein Abendsnack vorbeikäme. Und entweder war sie mit Digimon wie Myotismon nicht vertraut, oder aber auch er entsprach ihrem Beuteschema, ansonsten wüsste Myotismon nicht, wieso sie sich hierauf eingelassen hatte.  
„Und die wären?"  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach MetalSeadramon. Ihr gehört doch zu seiner Gefolgschaft, richtig? Könntet Ihr mir sagen, wo ich ihn antreffen könnte?"  
„Was wollt Ihr von Meister MetalSeadramon? Er hat nie erwähnt, dass er mit untoten Digimon verkehrt", fragte AncientMermaidmon vorsichtig, aber ihre Körpersprache deutete nichts dieser Skepsis an. Vielmehr entsprach ihre Haltung einer Einladung, die Myotismon dankend annahm.  
„Ich denke, er hat es nicht erwähnt, weil wir keine Freunde sind. Aber ich bin der Pianist eines Orchesters, für das auch MetalSeadramon als Violinist spielt."  
AncientMermaidmon wurde hellhörig, hob den Kopf an. Ein riskanter Zug, dennoch wäre Myotismon mehr wie überrascht gewesen, hätte MetalSeadramon seinen Lieblingen, Digimon die er wie eigene Töchter behandelte (die Tatsache mal ignorierend, dass Digimon keinen eigenen Nachwuchs bekamen), die Erkenntnis der musikalischen Schönheit verwehrt.  
„Ihr scheint die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wo Meister MetalSeadramon ist."  
„Wie schade. Aber vielleicht würdet Ihr mir ja etwas von Eurer Zeit schenken?"  
„Ich..."  
Auch wenn AncientMermaidmon einen Helm trug, sehen konnte sie allemal. Und sie sah die Augen dieses Digimon, dass ihr durchaus optisch zusagte und ihr war daher erst nicht klar, dass diese Anziehungskraft kein Resultat von etwas wie Sympathie war. Und die Neugierde, was im Abgrund war nicht echt.  
„Ich weiß aber nicht viel, dass Euch helfen könnte."  
„Das macht nichts. Ich bin überzeugt, Ihr könnt mir sehr behilflich sein."  
Lächelnd reichte Myotismon ihr die Hand und AncientMermaidmon zögerte nicht, sie anzunehmen. Ihr war kalt geworden, was irgendwie fernab ihrer Logik war, schließlich war sie ein Meeresbewohner. Auch die Logik, warum sie glaubte, bei Myotismon würde sie den Mangel an Wärme wieder ausgleichen, wenn er selbst doch eiskalt war, erschloss sich ihr nicht.  
Schnee. Es fiel Schnee vom Nachthimmel ins Meer. Es gefror. Für AncientMermaidmon war es einerseits beunruhigend und gleichzeitig genauso gleichgültig. Das Vampir-Digimon vor ihr war interessanter.  
Seine dämonische Aura zog sie immer weiter Richtung Abgrund.  
„MetalSeadramon ist ein wenig schüchtern, wisst Ihr? Er erzählt nicht so viel von sich. Als ein Mitglied seines Orchesters kränkt mich das etwas. Dabei würde es mich sehr interessieren, welche Pläne er verfolgt."  
„Meister MetalSeadramon, er...", sprach AncientMermaidmon, stoppte, als ihr bewusst wurde wie kalt es wirklich war. Die Bucht war ganz weiß geworden. Schneeweiß und doch so dunkel.  
„Er redet gewiss nicht viel von seinen Plänen. Er steht im engen Kontakt mit Machinedramon und einem Devimon. Meister MetalSeadramon befahl den Divermon, etwas im Meer auszubreiten, dass er _Dunkles Netzwerk_ nannte."  
Schwindel überkam sie. Der Schneefall – kein echter, nur eine Halluzination – wurde zu seinem Sturm. Aber statt sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass sie sich im wahrsten Sinne die Schuppen abfror, war sie heilfroh, dass dieses unheimliche Digimon da war, dass ihr nicht nur die Hand gereicht hatte, sondern auch erlaubte, dass sie die Arme um ihn legen durfte.  
„Wofür braucht er das?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Mich und meine Schwestern lässt er aus den politischen Streitereien. Meister MetalSeadramon hat mir und meinen Schwestern versprochen, dass er die Meere ausbreiten und die Grenzen für Meeres-Digimon wie uns sprengen würde. Er sagte wir wären dann alle... alle gleich."  
„Er scheint euch ja sehr gerne zu haben", sagte Myotismon, unheilvoll lächelnd. „Spielt er euch AncientMermaidmon oft etwas auf seiner Violine vor? Hat er nicht für solche besonderen Anlässe ein spezielles Modell entwerfen lassen?"  
„Selten... dabei klingt es so schön. Wenn wir ihn fragen, woher er das kann, schweigt er. Er redet darüber nicht. Er bezahlt die Gekomon manchmal, die ihr Königreich weiter östlich haben, dass sie für ihn spielen. Das Stück... Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es heißt."  
Im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste Myotismon genau, welches Stück es war. Das Orchester hatte hier und da Stücke und Komponisten als individuelle Favoriten, aber in zwei Dingen waren sie sich immer einig und jeder von ihnen würde es nicht nur im Halbschlaf problemlos spielen können, sondern es auch immer einem anderen vorziehen.  
Das eine war _Stand by me_. Einfach zu spielen, zugegeben. Es war das erste Stück, was sie spielen konnten.  
Nummer Zwei war ihr Meisterwerk. Das, was sie wirklich mit Musik und allem, was darum war verbanden. Vivaldis Jahreszeiten. Dieses Musikstück, von dem sie nie loskamen. Jenes, dass sie hörten, wenn sie es wagten selbst in ihren Abgrund zu schauen, ehe sie sich abwandten und sich wieder ihrer verkorksten Welt widmeten, die bedauerlicherweise kein bisschen an die erinnerte, die sie aus ihren Märchen kannten.  
In MetalSeadramons Abgrund spielte Vivaldis Sommer im zweiten Satz. Ein Regenschauer.  
„Er beschwert sich immer, dass sie schrecklich spielen. Doch er geht immer wieder zu ihnen und bezahlt gut. Niemand weiß, warum. Für uns macht Meister MetalSeadramon manchmal eine Ausnahme... Er sagt wir erinnern ihn an jemanden... Aber wenn er selbst spielt, ist er danach oft so wütend."  
„An wen erinnert ihr ihn denn?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß nicht mehr... Verzeiht mir."  
„Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen. Ihr habt mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Und wenn Ihr erlaubt, würde ich mich für diese Hilfe gerne erkenntlich zeigen..."  
AncientMermaidmon hatte sofort verstanden, was das hieß, war sich aber den Folgen dessen aufgrund ihres Zustanden nicht bewusst. Sie ignorierte es, wie auch wie in Myotismon die Gier in den Augen aufblitzte. Mit der Beute zu spielen war eine Leidenschaft, die Myotismon genoss und er ließ sich meist sogar viel Zeit damit, bis sie sich - unabhängig davon ob er auf seine hypnotischen Fähigkeiten zurückgriff oder nicht - freiwillig hingaben und ihren Hals freimachten. Der Biss selbst war nur die Krönung von allem. Doch in letzter Zeit...  
Bevor er zurück nach Grey Mountain kam hatte Myotismon sich noch soweit beherrschen können, um seinen Opfern noch wenigstens so viel Blut übrig zu lassen, um sie in einer anderen Nacht wieder aufzusuchen und das Spielchen wiederholen zu können. Aber nun wurden die Abstände zwischen all seinen Mahlzeiten länger und mit jedem Tropfen, den er aus der Kehle saugte wurde sein Hunger nur noch größer, anstatt dass er Sättigung empfand, wie bei diesem AncientMermaimon, dem Persiamon davor, dem Lilimon davor und auch - wenn Piedmon das jemals herausfinden sollte, würde er ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen, da war sich Myotismon sicher - dem LadyDevimon davor und was für Digimon noch alle davor waren.  
Weil er einfach nicht satt wurde. Weil er, sobald er sich über seine stöhnenden Opfer legte an etwas anderes dachte. Weil keines dieser Digimon das Digimon war, dass er eigentlich beißen wollte.  
An jenem Abend, als dieses meerjungfraugleiche Digimon seine Beute wurde und er sich dabei vorstellte, dass sie Sanzomon hätte sein können, hatte ihn MetalSeadramon schon in flagranti erwischt. Myotismon hatte erst nur sein Knurren vernommen und als er aufsah, konnte er dessen Schweif auf sich zurasen sehen. Er hatte aber noch ausweichen können, dass AncientMermaimon war mit dem zerschlagenen Stück Land zurück ins Wasser gefallen und trieb, mehr tot als lebendig an der Wasseroberfläche.  
„Störst du andere Digimon immer so beim Essen?", rief Myotismon zu MetalSeadramon, mit dem Handrücken auf den Lippen, um das Blut, was noch daran hing zu entfernen. Das riesige Seeschlangen-Digimon stand entgegen des Mondlichtes und er sah aus wie eine lange, dicke Gewitterwolke, die aus dem Wasser stieg mit roten Blitzen in den Augen und Donner, der aus dem Maul kam, zusammen mit diesem salzigen Meeresatem. Seine Mähne wirbelte im Wind, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt.  
„Da bin ich endlich dieses lästige Zhuqiaomon losgeworden und schon muss ich mich mit solchen Parasiten wie dir rumärgern!"  
( _Wer erschoss ihn, den rot Robin? Ich, rief der Fisch, mit Fauch und Zisch_ )  
Sanzomons alberne Nonsens-Briefe ergaben plötzlich doch Sinn und diese Erkenntnis war fast unheimlich.  
Das AncientMermaimon streckte die Hand nach ihrem Meister aus, versuchte etwas zu sagen, bekam aber die Worte nicht zusammen. Das Wasser um sie herum war rot durch ihre eigenen Daten geworden. MetalSeadramon sah sie lange an, schien zu überlegen und dafür, dass er so lange überlegte kam sein Angriff, der _Powerfluss_ , überaus überraschend und traf damit dass wehrlose AncientMermaimon. Zu Myotismons Leidwesen sah man nicht einmal, wie der Wasserstrahl sie durchbohrte, nur wie ihr Datenstaub im Meer zerfiel und dann vollständig verschwand.  
„Wie kaltschnäuzig. Hätte ich einem wie dir gar nicht zugetraut."  
„Selbst wenn sie sich erholt hätte, hätte sie mit der Schande leben müssen von einem wie dir angefasst worden zu sein! Dein Gift hätte ich niemals vollständig aus ihr herausbekommen! Hast du keine Achtung vor solch legendären Digimon?"  
Myotismon kümmerte sich jedoch wenig um das Gewitter, dass sich in MetalSeadramon - oder eher in dessen Abgrund - anbahnte. Interessanter war mehr dieser große Bluttropfen, der noch an seinem Handgelenk hing und glänzte wie ein fein geschliffener Edelstein, ehe er sich in feine Daten auflöste. Erst als dieser Bluttropfen verschwunden war, schenkte Myotismon MetalSeadramon wieder Beachtung.  
„Ich hatte Hunger. Und unter uns – Spiel dich nicht auf wie ein Samariter. Wäre sie ein Landbewohner gewesen, hätte es dich nicht nur nicht interessiert, sondern hättest noch schadenfroh zugesehen."  
Und gerade weil das die reine Wahrheit war, flippte MetalSeadramon aus und gebe es nicht dieses _Irgendetwas_ , inmitten eines Regenschauers in seinen Augen und Vivaldis zweiter Satz des Sommers in seinen Ohren, hätte er Myotismon vermutlich wirklich in diesem Moment gefressen. Vielleicht war es auch ein Blitzschlag des Herr Dirigenten, der ihn rettete.  
Stattdessen standen sie sich praktisch Nase an Nase und sahen in den Abgrund des jeweils anderen.  
„Du spuckst zu große Töne für ein Ultra-Level. Nur weil du Puppetmon einmal ein paar Holzsplitter rausgezogen hast, heißt dass nicht, dass du mit uns allen so umgehen kannst!"  
„Und nur weil ihr Mega-Level seid, werde ich nicht vor euch kuschen."  
Zwar rührte sich MetalSeadramon kein bisschen, dennoch begann das Wasser, indem er schwamm zu tosen und die Wellen schlugen gegen das Land. Dann drehte sich der Wind und MetalSeadramon erschnüffelte etwas in der Luft. Etwas war in seine Nase gekommen, dass weder wie das Meer, noch wie eine Gruft roch.  
„Woher kommt dieser Geruch?"  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst", sagte Myotismon, der sich wirklich erst nichts dabei dachte, auch nicht, als MetalSeadramon ihn einmal komplett umkreiste.  
„Dein Grabgeruch ist mir zwar vertraut, aber irgendetwas ist anders. Viel frischer. Viel blumiger."  
Und bei dem Wort _blumig_ dämmerte es Myotismon so langsam. Er wusste, Sanzomons Lieblingsblumen würden ihm irgendwann einmal zum Verhängnis, doch hatte er eher erwartet, dass er eines Tages eher daran ersticken würde.  
„Ich bin viel unterwegs."  
„Aber ich kenne diesen Geruch. Sehr gut sogar. Es ist der Geruch der Seerosen, die meine AncientMermaidmon so lieben. Wieso aber riecht ein Untoter wie du nach -", sprach MetalSeadramon und in dem Moment, als er Myotismon fixierte, der krampfhaft versuchte, dass sein Pokerface nicht zu bröckeln begann, verstand er. Die AncientMermaidmon waren nicht die Einzigen, die diese Seerosen liebten. Überhaupt aufmerksam auf diese einfachen Wasserpflanzen wurde er nur, weil seine geliebten Meerjungfrauen-Digimon diese Pflanzen auf dem Einband bestimmter Bücher wiedererkannt hatten. Bücher über Ideale, die sich indirekt über das echauffierten, für was die Meister der Dunkelheit einstanden und MetalSeadramon in seiner Wut zerfetzt hatte. Bücher, die bei der Opposition Anklang fanden. Die Bücher eines Sanzomon, die die Einbände ihrer Bücher mit diesen Seerosen zierte.  
„Du... Du machst gemeinsame Sache mit dem Feind?!", fauchte MetalSeadramon ihn an und wieder standen die beiden Digimon Nase an Nase. „Lässt du dich deswegen nicht mehr blicken, weil du dich mit der _Weißen Königin_ vergnügst?"  
„Ich mache keine gemeinsame Sache, das ist alles Teil meines Plans! Ich versuche nur an Informationen zu kommen."  
„Warum sollte der Widerstand ausgerechnet dich bei sich haben wollen?"  
„Geht dich nichts an."  
So viel Unverschämtheit auf einmal entfachte MetalSeadramons Zorn erneut, aber erneut hinderte ein Stromschlag ihn daran, Myotismon anzugreifen. Dieser Zweite war stärker wie der Erste und bereitete dem Leviathan von Net Ocean Kopfschmerzen. Die und die bebende Stimme ihres Dirigenten, der in der ewigen Dunkelheit seinen Stab führte und so seinen Violinist zwang, ruhiger zu spielen. Der Herr Pianist hatte ein Anspruch darauf, vor Publikum verhört zu werden, ehe man über ihn richtete.  
„...Tse. Der Herr Dirigent hat Recht. Warum verschwende ich meine Zeit überhaupt mit dir?", zischte MetalSeadramon weiter und koch wieder zurück ins Wasser. „Bete, dass mein AncientMermaidmon in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs bereits auf mich wartet! Und wage es noch einmal so nah an mein Reich zu kommen, oder du wirst derjenige sein, der gefressen wird, hast du verstanden?!"  
„Dann tu es doch gleich oder hast du zu viel Angst vor dem Herr Dirigenten?"  
Mit einer ziemlich großen Welle wurde die See wieder ganz still, aber man konnte in der Stille das Plätschern hören. MetalSeadramon entschied sich darauf nicht zu antworten, Myotismon würde es nicht verstehen. Schließlich wusste dieses Digimon nicht mehr, was da in dem Abgrund unter dem Schnee lag, was das _Irgendetwas_ war, dass sie sieben zu einem Orchester machte. Das _Irgendetwas_ hatte keinen Namen, keine Form, keine Farbe, aber es existierte irgendwo dort unten und auch wenn man es nicht beschreiben konnte, wussten sie alle, was es war. Zumindest sechs von ihnen wussten es und dass Myotismon es nicht wusste ärgerte MetalSeadramon fast noch mehr, als dass dieser eins seiner liebsten und schönsten Digimon seines Reiches auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
„Und ausgerechnet so ein widerwärtiges Suspekt wie du hat so viel Glück. Warum hast du von uns sieben allein das Glück erhalten vergessen zu dürfen?", knurrte MetalSeadramon. Es klang wie ein Blitzschlag und als hätte ihn wirklich ein Blitz getroffen, wand sich dieses Digimon im Wasser, krampfte und brüllte, während Myotismon selbst ihn unverständlich dabei zusah.  
„Ich will vergessen! Dieser Schmerz! Diese Qual! Der Abgrund! _Das ist niemals passiert!_ "  
MetalSeadramon warf sich nach hinten und ließ seinen Körper ins Meer fallen. Die aufkommenden Wellen waren groß genug gewesen, dass Myotismon selbst noch von ihnen erfasst wurde und es ihn fast von den Füßen riss. Sein Umhang und seine Fähigkeiten hatten ihn zwar noch geschützt, so dass er zwar nicht durchnässt war, aber der Stoff seines Umhangs hatte dennoch eine großzügige Menge Wasser aufgesogen und war so schwer, als hätte jemand Steine hinein genäht.  
Von MetalSeadramon sah man oberhalb des Wasserspiegels nichts mehr, aber zwischen dem Rauschen der Wellen konnte Myotismon, Dank seines doch empfindlichen Gehörs MetalSeadramons Brüllen hören, dass aus den Tiefen des Meeres kam.  
„ _Momo! Momo, wieso bist du fort? Wo bist du hingegangen, Momo? Momo! Ich hasse dich, Momo!_ "  
Dann wurde es still. MetalSeadramon war in sein eigenes Unterwasser-Wunderland abgetaucht. Doch MetalSeadramons Wunderland war nicht Lewis Carrolls Nonsens-Welt, sondern ein zerfallenes Amphitheater, und er war kein Schwarzer König, sondern ein Tier, dass Kassiopeia gerufen wurde. Von einem Mädchen, von Momo, die ihn, wenn es regnete mit Violinenklängen heimsuchte und auf ihn einredete, statt auf die grauen Herren.  
„Garantiert wird er mich bei Piedmon verpfeifen", schnaufte Myotismon, weiter das Meer anstarrend, die trügerisch ruhig war. Eine schreckliche Nacht. Hoffentlich würde es für seine Pläne keine Konsequenzen haben. Aber wohl oder übel müsste er sich demnächst bei den anderen blicken lassen müssen.  
Vielleicht täte es auch ein Brief, denn sehen wollte Myotismon keinen von ihnen.  
Er wrang das überschüssige Wasser aus seinem Umhang, dann verließ Myotismon die Bucht, hoffend, dass seine Truppen bessere Nachrichten für ihn hätten.

𝅗𝅥

Wie Myotismon selbst hatten auch seine Truppen kein Glück, aber irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet. Phantomon hatte ihm nichts zu erzählen und kein einziges Digimon, dass ihm gehorchte hatte brauchbare Informationen. Er wusste es und war gleichzeitig doch so verblüfft, wie gut Sanzomon ihre Geheimnisse versteckte. Raremon schwamm die unterirdischen Flüsse entlang, wusste wo es versteckte Pfade gab, aber sie waren nicht zu erreichen oder zugemauert. In den Höhlen im Berg fand sich nichts. Ein, zwei Flaschen mit Briefen hatte Raremon in den vergangenen Wochen noch auffangen können und hatte sie seinem Meister überreicht, aber gelesen hatte er sie nicht. Wenn man im richtigen Winkel durch das Glas sah, erkannte man, dass eine ganz dünne Schnur in der Flasche gespannt war. Vielleicht auch ein Haar.  
Ein alter Trick von Babamon. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Haare an ihr Bücher gespannt, um feststellen zu können, ob irgendjemand sie heimlich rausgenommen hatte. Und wie bei den Büchern würde auch in den Flaschen das Haar reißen und man würde wissen, dass ein anderes Digimon sich an der Flasche zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Dabei war sich Myotismon sogar sicher, dass auch in dem Fall der Verdacht schnell auf ihn fallen würde.  
„Was nur verheimlichst du vor mir, Sanzomon?", sagte Myotismon nachdenklich zu sich selbst und blickte durch die Nebeldecke hinunter ins Tal, aber außer schwarzen Wäldern gab es dort unten nichts und weil alles so normal und unscheinbar wirkte, so gar nicht verdächtig, ärgerte sich Myotismon. Er hatte Sanzomon tatsächlich unterschätzt.  
Myotismon hatte sich eigentlich vorgestellt, dass es sehr leicht wäre seiner alten Freundin die Informationen herauszulocken, aber sie war zu einem doch starken Ultra-Level Digimon geworden. Er bekam aus ihr nichts heraus und unter Hypnose schon gar nicht. Diese wirkte bei ihr ja nicht einmal. Jijimon mochte ihm zwar gelehrt haben, wie man in die Köpfe anderer Digimon schaute, Babamon dafür hatte Sanzomon beigebracht, wie man sich eben genau gegen so etwas wehrte. Und ihren drei geliebten Schülern hatte Sanzomon dieses Wissen nicht verwehrt. Der Rest ihres Personales war nutzlos. Weder die Sistermon, noch Sirenmon hatten unter Myotismons Bann etwas Wertvolles zu seinem Plan beizutragen und als er das recht schnell bemerkte, schickte er sie erzürnt zurück auf ihre Zimmer. Am nächsten Tag wussten sie davon nichts mehr. Und dass die Swanmon oder die Reppamon mehr wussten, wie die Digimon, die mit Sanzomon am selben Tisch saßen bezweifelte er sehr stark.  
Und so naiv wie sie war und Myotismon auf ihr spielen konnte wie auf einem Klavier, sagte sie ihm doch nicht alles. Zwar saß er ihr direkt gegenüber, wenn sie ihre Bücher schrieb oder übersetzte, aber er hatte große Teile der alten Sprache verlernt und sie wusste das. Die Bücher, die es ihm wieder hätten beibringen können hielt sie unter Verschluss. Nicht zu vergessen, diese dämlichen Kinderreime dazwischen, die Nonsenssprüche und Schachtelwörter, die er als Tsukaimon schon gehasst hatte. Und was immer sie heimlich in diesem Schloss für die vier Souveränen trieb, sie versteckte es sehr gut.  
Aber irgendwo auf Grey Mountain war das, was er suchte und er verbrachte alle seine Nachtschichten damit, es zu finden. Keine Eile, es würde alles von selbst kommen. Entweder würde er fündig werden, oder es würde sich die Gelegenheit ergeben, alles direkt von Sanzomon zu erfahren. Er durfte sich nur nicht erwischen lassen.  
Wo man schon dabei war – In einem der Zimmer in den mittleren Etagen brannte Licht und wenn Myotismon sich nicht irrte, war es eines der Zimmer, dass Sanzomon als Spielzimmer für ihre Findelkinder eingerichtet hatte, überwiegend mit Fabelbüchern und Babamons alten Schaukelstuhl in der Mitte. Für die Zeit jedoch ungewohnt, dass dort noch Licht brannte. Myotismon war nicht so neugierig wie Sanzomon, aber es war ungewöhnlich und etwas Ungewöhnliches brachte meist auch etwas Interessantes mit sich.  
Er sah sich noch um, ob niemand von seinen Truppen ihn beobachtete, aber alles was ihm entgegen kam war grünes Blattwerk, dass sich teils auch schon rötlich verfärbt hatte, dann erst flog Myotismon zum Fenster. Er blieb im Schatten der Schlossmauern versteckt, an die Wand gelehnt und spickte hinein und sah dort auch als erstes Sanzomon, die auf dem Boden vor Viximon kniete. Allen Anschein nach schien das Ausbildungs-Digimon etwas ausgefressen zu haben (Myotismon hatte nur vage mitbekommen, wie drei von Sanzomons Findlingen sich gestritten hätten, kurz bevor er seinen Nachtdienst angetreten war). Es hatte die Augen zugekniffen, sein buschiger Schweif lag eng am Körper.  
„Ich entschuldige mich nicht! Basta! Es geschieht ihnen Recht, sie haben angefangen!"  
„Sie mögen angefangen haben, aber du hast sie angegriffen. Ich habe euch gelehrt, dass man bei einem Streit niemals zuerst angreifen soll. Sie mögen dich geärgert haben, aber du hast dich genauso falsch verhalten", ermahnte Sanzomon Viximon und sie klang so ungewohnt ernst, dass Myotismon für einen Augenblick sogar etwas überrascht war. „Sunmoon und Moonmon kriegen noch ihre Predigt und ihre Strafe, aber erst möchte ich, dass du dich bei Sunmoon entschuldigst. Es hat sich verletzt, als du auf es losgegangen bist."  
„Mir doch egal!", keifte Viximon zurück. Nun legte es auch seine Ohren so weit es ging zurück.  
„Die beiden haben einfach mein Essen versteckt! Sie sind so gemein und bösartig gewesen!"  
„Viximon, es war ein Scherz. Was sie getan haben war nicht richtig. Aber ich habe mit den beiden geredet und glaube mir, sie meinten es nicht böse. Sie dachten sich nichts."  
„Doch! Haben sie! Ich mag sie nicht mehr und nächstes Mal nehme ich ihnen auch ihr Essen weg!"  
„Vixi-"  
Sanzomon kam nicht dazu, weiter zu sprechen. Als sie ihre Hand nach dem kleinen Fuchs-Digimon ausstreckte, sprang dieses auf und biss ihr in die Hand. Sie zuckte, kniff ein Auge zu, aber sie wagte es nicht zu schreien. Jedoch begriff Viximon schnell, was es tat und ließ vor Schock Sanzomon los und weil es nicht nur schockiert war, sondern sich auch begann zu schämen, als es die Abdrücke seiner kleinen Zähne an Sanzomons Hand sah, rollte es sich ein und keinen Moment später hatte es sich in eine kleine Wolke gehüllt. Als diese verschwand, war Viximon zu Stein geworden.  
„Viximon, verwandle dich wieder zurück! Ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber sich zu verstecken bringt nichts", redete Sanzomon auf es sein, aber der Stein, der nur leicht eine Fuchsform erahnen ließ rührte sich nicht.  
„Viximon!"  
Das Digimon blieb stumm. Sanzomon schnaufte, blickte auf ihr Findelkind und wirkte recht ratlos. Dann aber streckte sie ihren Hand aus. Ein Licht flackerte auf, dann hielt Sanzomon ihre Mala-Kette in der Hand.  
„Glaube mir, ich mache das nicht gerne", sagte sie noch, dann falteten sich ihre Hände, von ihrer Kette umschlungen. Sie senkte den Kopf, die Perlen ihrer Kette glühten und trotz, dass der Wind Myotismon um die Ohren pfiff und das vertrocknete Blattwerk raschelte, hörte er Sanzomons Sutra. Sie war in Trance, trotz allem war ihr Blick klar wie ihre Stimme. Ihr Sutra irgendwo zwischen Sprache und Gesang, der sich kaum von ihren Schlafliedern unterschied, betete die Worte vor sich hin, die von einem Ort und einer Zeit stammten, an die sich keiner mehr erinnerte außer Digimon die wie sie oder einer ähnlichen Art angehörten. Ein Fers. Zwei Ferse. Eine ganze Strophe. Ein kompletter Refrain.  
Sie hörte auf, als wieder eine kleine Rauchwolke aufstieg und das Digimon sich zurückverwandelte. Statt aber verängstigt zu sein, starrte es nur mit halboffenem Mund. Es hatte Tränen im Gesicht und es dauerte, bis Viximon dies selbst bemerkte. Das Schluchzen kam verzögert, dann fing es an zu weinen.  
„Sanzomon... Sanzomon... M-Mein Essen... Sie haben mir mein Essen weggenommen. Sie haben mir alle mein Essen weggenommen!", heulte es, wieder legte es Schweif und Ohren an und die kleinen Arme über den Kopf. „Sie haben mir alles weggenommen u-u-und ich hatte nichts. Sie haben mir alles weggenommen und mich alleine gelassen, obwohl ich so Hunger hatte! _Ich verhungere! Ich muss verhungern!_ "  
„Pscht, Viximon, es ist gut. Alles ist gut..."  
Sanzomon nahm das heulende Digimon an sich, hielt es im Arm, dicht an die Brust gedrückt, was aber nur bedingt half.  
„Viximon, schau mich mal an", sagte Sanzomon zu dem Ausbildungs-Digimon, mit sachter Stimme, dann erst öffnete es seine großen und mit Tränen gefüllten Augen. „Du verhungerst nicht. Der Tag wird kommen, dann wirst du stark genug sein dein Essen vor anderen Digimon verteidigen oder es mit denen teilen können, die vielleicht nicht deine Stärke haben. Und solange bin ich da. Jeder von euch bekommt alles von mir, was er braucht. Dafür sorge ich mit aller Macht. Du brauchst keine Angst haben."  
Es war nicht ganz klar, ob Viximon alles gehört oder verstanden hatte, was Sanzomon ihm gesagt hatte. Während es Sanzomon ansah und sie mit warmer Stimme auf es einsprach, waren seine Augen wieder zugefallen. Als Sanzomon anfing, es in den Armen leicht hin und her zu schaukeln und zu summen – kein Sutra, diesmal wirklich eines ihrer Lieder, die Babamon schon ihren Findlingen vorgesungen hatte, wenn ihre Stimme auch nicht so weich war wie Sanzomons –, schlief es ein.  
„Brichst du so immer den Willen deiner Findelkinder?", rief Myotismon in den Raum. Sanzomon zuckte erschrocken zusammen, hielt Viximon fest im Arm, ehe sie es noch fallen ließ. Als sie aufblickte, saß Myotismon mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Fenstersims.  
„Musst du mich so erschrecken?", sagte sie, sichtlich nicht erfreut und stand wieder auf. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
„Ein paar Minuten vielleicht. Lange genug, um deine Erziehungsmethoden beobachten zu können."  
„Das hier ist keine Erziehung."  
Ehe Sanzomon weiter erzählte, hielt sie inne und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Dann verzog sich ihr Gesicht, und schob einen Teil ihres Schals unter das Gesicht des schlafenden Viximon. Myotismon überlegte noch, ob das passiert war, was er dachte, verkniff es sich aber ein schadenfrohes Schmunzeln.  
„Machst du das immer, Sanzomon? Bringst du so deinen Kindergarten Anstand und Manieren bei?"  
„Zum letzten Mal, es ist kein Teil der Erziehung. Nicht im dem Sinne. Du weißt doch, was das für Digimon sind."  
Natürlich wusste er das. Sie waren Opfer der Kriege und dem Zerstörungswahn der Meister der Dunkelheit. Wie andere Digimon eben auch. Man sprach es nicht öffentlich aus, aber das, was hier in der Digiwelt geschah war Krieg. Und im Krieg gab es nun mal Opfer, vermeiden ließ sich das nicht. Geschweige denn achtete man darauf, auf was für einem Level sich diese befanden. Entweder man hatte Glück oder eben nicht und wer Ersteres hatte musste eben zusehen, was er damit tat. Grundgesetz Null – töten oder getötet werden. Warum mehr Mitgefühl für Ausbildungs-Digimon aufbringen, als für einen Champion oder ein Ultra (was Myotismon für diese schon nicht tat)? Myotismon war selbst gegen diese unkontrollierbaren Trümmerzüge und gab auch öffentlich zu, dass es ihm zuwider war, Digimon in den Krieg hineinzuziehen, die nicht mal an die Front wollten. Es war so unnötig, solche Digimon zu töten. Aber sie hatten halt eben Pech und wer sich wehrte sollte eigentlich auch wissen, warum er dies tat und dass dies unter Umständen schwere Folgen hatte.  
„Sie alle haben ähnliche Dinge erlebt wie Viximon. Ich möchte ihnen nur helfen, dass sie das verarbeiten können, damit sie die Albträume, die sie im Herzen heimsuchen irgendwann bezwingen können."  
„Da gibt es doch bei weitem einfachere Methoden", warf Myotismon ein und stand auf, ging direkt auf Sanzomon zu. „Hat Babamon uns beiden nicht einmal beigebracht, dass es da eine Pilzsorte gibt, die helfen könnte? Dann könnten sie das doch ganz leicht wieder vergessen. Ich weiß die aktuelle Bezeichnung nicht mehr, aber in der Apartheid sagte man _Geierkralle_ dazu."  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst und den Kleinen so was vorzusetzen wäre das Letzte, was ich tun würde", antwortete Sanzomon bestimmend. Einerseits gefiel Myotismon eben dieser Ton nicht, dass hieße, sie versuchte sich gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Keine Spur von Angst und ein Digimon, dass keine Angst vor ihm hatte war nicht vertrauenswürdig. Andererseits musste Myotismon sich eingestehen, gerade weil sie früher so ängstlich war, hatte dieser Klang in ihrer Stimme etwas, der ihn dazu animierte diese Diskussionen auf einer ruhigen Ebene weiterzuführen.  
„Wieso nicht?"  
„Du liest meine Bücher offensichtlich immer noch nicht. Würden sie den Schmerz einfach vergessen, würden sie nie daraus lernen. Die Digiwelt lernt ohnehin schon zu wenig. Es zu vergessen mag einfach sein, aber man wächst daran nicht."  
Besorgt sah Sanzomon Viximon an, dann strich sie dem schlafenden Digimon über dem Kopf.  
„Aber sie sollen lernen. Vielleicht wird dann diese Generation von Digimon etwas in dieser Welt erreichen können. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihre Herzen verschließen. Dann heilen auch ihre Wunden. Narben werden immer bleiben, aber sie werden wissen, mit ihnen umgehen zu können."  
„Und aus welchen schlauen Buch hast du das?"  
„Aus gar keinem Buch. Das sind nur wenige der vielen Dinge, die ich mir überlegt habe, während ich an Jijimon und Babamon zurückdenke oder meine Schüler ansehe."  
Und an noch ein Digimon. Das sagte Sanzomon zwar nicht, aber man konnte es in ihren Augen ablesen, als sie Myotismon ins Gesicht sah.  
„Woher weißt du, dass das, was du machst überhaupt funktioniert?"  
„Als ich aufs Ultra-Level digitierte, habe ich die Stimmen gequälter Seelen immer gehört. Mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt, sie auszublenden. Aber besonders laute Stimmen kann ich nicht abschalten. Ich höre die Schreie und Hilferufe aus dem Herzen dieser jungen Digimon. Sie reißen mich aus dem Schlaf, so wie heute Nacht. Aber diese Hilferufe werden seltener. Dann weiß ich, dass ich Erfolg habe."  
Ihr Blick blieb an Viximon haften, als es begann unverständliches Zeug zu murmeln. Es schlief, aber etwas in ihr motivierte Sanzomon das Ausbildung-Digimon fester in den Arm zu nehmen und nochmal leicht hin und her zu bewegen.  
Dass sie mitten in der Nacht mal aufwachte, geschah also öfter, wie Myotismon heraushörte. Gut, dass er dies nun auch wusste.  
„Kennst du das auch?", fragte Sanzomon anschließend. Myotismon überlegte, aber erst nicht darüber. Sondern eher, wie viel er ihr von seinem Blatt zeigen sollte. Aber wenn Myotismon wollte, dass sie weiter redete und ihr halbblindes Vertrauen blieb, musste er gezwungenermaßen einiges von sich Preis geben.  
Ungern. Aber es war ja Sanzomon, die ihn schon als schwachen Rookie erlebt hatte, im kränklichen Zustand wie schlafend, Situationen die Myotismon viel zu intim waren. Auf den ein oder anderen Schatten mehr, über den er springen müsste, um ihr Interesse zu wahren kam es nun also auch nicht mehr an.  
„In gewisser Weise ja. Es sind die Toten, die ich höre. Daten der Digimon, die erst gelöscht wurden und deren letzte Erinnerungen im Wind verstreuen, ehe sie wiedergeboren werden. Schmerzensschreie, das Betteln um Gnade, alles was kurz vor ihrem Ableben geschah. Aber man lernt sie irgendwann zu ignorieren. Toten Digimon ist nicht zu helfen."  
„Sagt der, der um Asyl für eine Schar Geist-Digimon bat."  
Sanzomon lachte über die Ironie, Myotismon hingegen nicht, also ließ sie es schnell wieder und wartete, dass von ihm eine Reaktion kam. Eigentlich müsste Myotismon seinem Dienst nachgehen, nur war es offensichtlich, dass Sanzomon diese Pflicht gerade zweitrangig war und es eigentlich genoss, dass sie beide mal ganz allein in einem Raum standen, ohne bedenken, dass ihre Schüler oder Myotismons eigene Truppen dazwischen funkten. Und tatsächlich war Myotismon dieser Situation auch nicht ganz abgeneigt. Zeit verbrachten sie beide ohnehin wenig gemeinsam – verschiedene Tag-Nacht-Rhythmen und viel Arbeit waren hinderlich – und wenn sich die Gelegenheit zum spielen gab, warum nicht ergreifen?  
„Hörst du auch mich, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?", fragte Myotismon. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen hatte sich verringert, Augenpaare die direkt in die gegenüberliegenden schauten. Als sein Kopf sich nachdenklich zur Seite legte, neigte Sanzomon ihren mit. Seine Haltung zu mimen machte ihr Spaß.  
Sanzomon sah noch einmal zu Viximon, aber nicht um zu sehen, ob es schlief, sondern ob es wirklich tief schlief.  
„Nein. Ich glaube, bei den Kleinen funktioniert es nur, weil sie noch keine mentalen Wände um ihre Psyche gezogen haben. Das macht es leichter für mich, zu ihnen durchzudringen, statt erst die Wurzel des Übels zu finden und auszugraben."  
„Ausgraben?", fragte Myotismon. Sanzomon blickte erschrocken auf, als ob ihr das, was sie sagte peinlich gewesen wäre. Vielleicht war es das für sie auch.  
„Nur eine Metapher", antwortete sie schließlich, die Gesichtszüge unter ihrem Halstuch komplett entspannt. Und dem verräterischen Leuchten in den Augen, dass Myotismon verriet, dass er sie da hatte, wo er sie haben wollte.  
„Würdest du denn gerne wissen, was in meinem Inneren vor sich geht?"  
Die Worte flüsterte Myotismon Sanzomon direkt ins Ohr. Doch sie zuckte nicht, als der kalte Atem ihre Haut berührte. Kein bisschen und es war ärgerlich – gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie reizvoll.  
„Zu gerne würde ich deine dunklen Geheimnisse ausgraben. Aber da wir beide wohl sehr verschlossen sind, muss ich auf die herkömmliche Art zurückgreifen und mich Stück für Stück vortasten."  
Das glaubte er ihr gerne. Sanzomon hatte, wie er es erwartete, auch versucht zu ihm durchzudringen und wie Myotismon schon, hatte auch sie keinen Erfolg und viel denken tat sie sich dabei nichts mehr.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Myotismon eigentlich dachte. Er wusste, dass sie mehr zu verbergen hatte wie ein paar schmerzliche Erinnerungen und alberne Träume. Und wenn er es früher oder später rausbekam, so hoffte er, dass unter diesen kostbaren Dingen etwas gab, dass ihm behilflich sein würde seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und was er ganz besonders hoffte – etwas, um die keifende _Herzkönigin_ namens Piedmon endlich zum Schweigen zum bringen. Im besten Fall für immer, damit er die Bühne für sich alleine hatte.  
In Gedanken versunken merkte Myotismon erst nicht, dass Sanzomons Gesicht sich seinem nährte und bis er es merkte, küsste sie ihn bereits. Nur kurz, aber er kam gänzlich unerwartet.  
„Wofür war das?"  
„Aus keinem speziellen Grund. Mir war schlicht danach", sagte Sanzomon auf eine verspielte Art, die ihre Neugier sättigte, wenn sie dies auch überwiegend durch Küsse tat. Myotismon beklagte sich wenig, nicht zuletzt, da sie anfangs doch noch zu schüchtern war und sich leicht an seinen Eckzähnen die hübschen Lippen aufschnitt. Das wenige digitale Blut, was aus den kleinen Schnitt- und Bisswunden kam reichte nicht, als dass Myotismon etwas aus ihren Daten direkt hätte erfahren können. Bis er merkte, dass diese Methode genauso fruchtlos wie seine Hypnoseversuche blieb, hatte Sanzomon bereits gelernt, wie man Küsse nicht nur erwiderte, sondern auch anforderte. Zu behaupten, es wäre nicht schmackhaft, ob nun mit Blut auf den Lippen oder nicht, wäre die Unwahrheit und von diesen war Myotismon bekanntlich kein Freund. Und wer wäre er, würde er das Verlangen eines ansehnlichen Digimons abschlagen?  
„Ist etwas, Myotismon?"  
„Weißt du, ich vermisse es, wie du dich anfangs immer an meinen Zähnen gestochen hast." „Ich hatte viele Gelegenheiten zum Üben."  
Kichernd stand sie da, und Myotismon hätte sich fast mitreißen lassen, weil sie so schrecklich ahnungslos war, dann hörte sie aber schlagartig auf.  
„Da fällt mir ein, dass du hier bist trifft sich hervorragend. Dann kannst du ja kurz einmal mitkommen."  
„Wohin?"  
„Komm einfach mit, du wirst es schon sehen", forderte Sanzomon in auf, zog Myotismon dabei noch am Ärmel, erst aber als sie wieder los ließ ging er ihr nach. Viximon bekam weiterhin nichts mit. Es schlief wie ein Stein (und das war auch ganz gut so).  
Schweigsam ging Myotismon Sanzomon nach, die Treppen hinunter zum ersten Stock, durchquerten den Speisesaal, der stockdunkel war, durch die Tür, die in den Gang der in die Küche führte. Dort zumindest brannte schon Licht, man hörte Geschirr und im Gang stand Sirenmon, die gerade einen Sack Kartoffeln aus der Vorratskammer geholt hatte. Erst fragte Myotismon sich, was dieses Digimon so früh schon hier trieb und ob das öfters der Fall. Aber natürlich, sie war ja die Köchin für alle hier, es war logisch, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit viel früher anfing. Daran hatte Myotismon nicht gedacht. Und hoffentlich hatte Sirenmon ihn oder seine Truppen nie dabei gesehen, wie sie die Gänge absuchten.  
„Sirenmon!"  
„Oh, Sanzomon?", rief sie auf, wollte fragen, was die Schlossherrin um die Uhrzeit noch in den Gängen herumlief, bis sie Myotismon hinter Sanzomon stehen sah. „Ah, ihr habt ihn mitgebracht. Dann können wir ja alles bereden."  
Mit einem Satz sprang Sirenmon auf Sanzomons Schulter. Mit Unverständnis sah Myotismon abwechselnd beide Digimon an.  
„Könntet ihr beide mich bitte aufklären?"  
„Du weißt, ich kann nicht..."  
Sanzomon stoppte, schüttelte den Kopf, dann begann sie von vorne.  
„Es ist schwer an Blut zu kommen und es über längere Zeit zu halten. Sobald es an die Luft kommt, löst es sich in seine Bestandteile auf."  
„Das Thema über meine Essgewohnheiten hatten wir schon, Sanzomon. Du weißt, ich habe Alternativen."  
„Ja, aber Alternativen sind ebenso begrenzt. Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht und zufrieden bist du mit dem Essensplan auch nicht immer. Wir würden dir etwas entgegen kommen."  
Was Myotismon an der Aussage mehr wunderte, war dieses _wir_. Aber ein Blick auf Sirenmon reichte, dass Sanzomon wirklich von einer Mehrzahl sprach. Und er ahnte, auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslief.  
„Sag was wir tun sollen, damit dein Aufenthalt und die verbundenen Lebensumstände hier so erträglich wie möglich sind, damit, nun -"  
„Ich nicht auf die Idee komme hier irgendjemanden im Schlaf anzufallen. Nenne die Dinge beim Namen."  
„Ich wollte es nur nicht so direkt formulieren", sagte Sanzomon, in einer Art, die wie eine verzweifelte Entschuldigung klang.  
„Also, sagt schon. Was kann ich tun?", forderte nun auch Sirenmon auf. Myotismon sah die beiden Digimon an und fragte sich, ob dass ihr Ernst war. War es auch augenscheinlich. Seine ehrliche Antwort konnte er hier an der Stelle nicht äußern und ganz sicher, ob Myotismon sich deswegen geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, wusste er auch nicht so wirklich.  
Das Angebot abschlagen wäre jedoch eine ebenso schlechte Entscheidung. Und vielleicht, wenn die Mahlzeiten eher seinem Geschmäckern entsprachen, würde sich auch dieser unstillbare Hunger endlich legen, der ihm keine Ruhe ließ, egal was er aß.  
„Ich will mein Steak blutig, hellrosa, nur die oberste Schicht _leicht_ Medium. Nicht dicker wie ein Blatt Papier! Und im eigenen Saft, aber so wenig wie möglich, damit das Fleisch nicht durchweicht. Wehe dem, ich finde ein Gramm Fett. Geschweige denn ihr kommt auf die Idee irgendetwas, was ihr mir vorsetzen wollt mit Knoblauch zu würzen. Selbiges gilt übrigens auch für Salz. Wenn überhaupt eine halbe Messerspitze, und kein Milligramm mehr."  
Es folgte erst keine Reaktion, es wurde nur still gewartet, ob noch ein Wunsch folgte. Sanzomon blickte schließlich Sirenmon an, die sich jedes Wort genau gemerkt hatte, wie es sich für eine gute Köchin gehörte. Myotismon konnte von Sanzomons Personal dieses Digimon am wenigsten leiden (zusammen mit dem Affen) und sie empfand nicht anders, aber wenn es um so etwas ging, behielt sie ihre Professionalität.  
„Bekommst du das hin, Sirenmon?"  
„Die Herausforderung nehme ich gerne an", sagte Sirenmon schließlich, teils überzeugt, teils sogar sehr von sich überzeugt. Ihr üppiges Federkleid plusterte sich auf und mit den Händen dort gestemmt, wo schätzungsweise ihre Hüfte beginnen sollte, sprang sie von Sanzomons Schulter, um dann direkt vor Myotismon zu landen, zu dem sie weit hochschauen musste.  
„Morgen Abend?"  
„Morgen Abend", nickte Sirenmon ab, mit erhobenen Haupt flog sie zurück in ihre Küche. Sanzomon und Myotismon sahen ihr noch kurz hinterher. Aus dem Raum hörte man Töpfe und Teller klappern, die sie benötigte um bis zum Morgen zumindest mit dem Frühstück fertig zu sein.  
„Ich dachte, ich bekäme keine Sonderbehandlung", sagte Myotismon schließlich und runzelte fragend die Stirn.  
„Bekommst du auch nicht. Aber zu einer gewissen Stabilität innerhalb einer Gruppe, die so grundlegend verschieden ist gehört dazu, dass man auch auf existenzielle Bedürfnisse etwas Rücksicht nimmt. Außerdem, dachte ich -", Sanzomon blickte kurz verlegen zur Seite, „- wir könnten dann auch zusammen zu Abend essen."  
Schweigen. Und mehr, als dass Myotismon skeptisch die Augenbrauen hob passierte auch nichts.  
„Ich dachte nur... Wir sehen uns nur kurz zwischen Tag und Nacht. Das ist wenig Zeit für intensive Debatten. Wenn wir zusammen essen hätten wir etwas mehr Raum dafür. Vielleicht nur ein paar Minuten, aber es ist besser wie überhaupt nichts."  
„Isst du nicht mit deinen Schülern und deinen Findlingen zusammen?"  
„Werde ich auch weiter. Ich esse nur eine halbe Portion. Und die andere Hälfte bei dir."  
Myotismon beobachtete, wie sie ihn ansah und versuchte, etwas in seiner Körpersprache zu lesen. Abneigung zeigte sich keine. Sanzomon mochte idealistisch sein – zu idealistisch, wenn man Myotismon fragte -, dennoch konnte man nicht bestreiten, dass sie ein sehr intelligentes Digimon war, dass wusste wie man eine Debatte um diverse Themen (überwiegend Philosophie und Politik) zu führen hatte und sich wusste auszudrücken. Das konnten nicht viele, vor allem nicht wenn man Digimon gegenüber saß, die eine so ganz andere Weltansicht hatten. Und manchmal war es wirklich schade, dass ihnen beiden die Zeit für solche tiefgehenden Gespräche fehlte.  
Etwas missfallen tat Myotismon es aber schon. Es hatte seine Gründe, dass er alleine speiste. Die Art, wie er aß war nur einer von vielen. Man hatte ihm beigebracht, wenn man mit Digimon an einem Tisch saß, dann verschwammen die Grenzen von Autorität und Rang und dies war in seiner Vorstellung ein Unding. Er hatte schon als Dobermon nicht mit den Devidramon zusammen gegessen, schon damals als Tsukaimon war es ihm unangenehm, zwischen fremden Digimon zu sitzen und er würde sicherlich nicht als Ultra-Level damit anfangen. Auch wenn Sanzomon sein Sitznachbar war und sie wesentlich interessanter war wie irgendwelche nervigen Digimon, zu denen er keine Bindung aufbauen wollte (zudem war sie auch hübscher anzusehen wie die Devidramon).  
Myotismon könnte _Nein_ sagen und die Sache wäre vom Tisch. Tat er jedoch nicht.  
„Ich neige allerdings dazu, mein Essen zu genießen. Wenn meine Zähne schon nicht das tun können, wofür sie da sind, muss ich es anderweitig kompensieren. Ich bevorzuge mein Steak weniger wegen des Geschmacks, sondern eher aufgrund seiner, sagen wir, Konsistenz. Ich beiße gerne zu. Aber das weißt du ja."  
Ihr Halstuch lag eng an ihrem Gesicht, und der Stoff bewegte sich, als ihre Zähne auf ihre eigenen Lippen fuhr. Vermutlich über kleine Kratzer, die Myotismons eigene Zähne auf diesen hinterlassen hatten. Aber sie beklagte sich nicht. Anfangs mochte sie zwar Angst gehabt haben, aber nachdem Sanzomon diese überwunden hatte gewöhnte sie sich daran und lernte es irgendwo auch gerne zu haben, wenn ihre Küsse etwas rauer wurden.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, weil Sanzomon mal ein Virus-Typ war. Oder weil sie eben noch nie ganz dicht war. Zwischen ihrem Dasein als mehr oder minder kritischer Philosoph, ihrem idealistischen, verdrehten und sinnbefreiten Wunderland und ihrer pflichtbewussten, fürsorglichen Mutterrolle hatte Sanzomon doch noch etwas Verruchtes - Ihre eigene Neugierde.  
„Ich möchte trotzdem mit dir speisen."  
„Ich reiße mein Fleisch gerne, statt es zu schneiden, wenn mir danach ist."  
Tat er nicht wirklich, zumindest nicht so oft und so übertrieben wie Myotismon es zu suggerieren versuchte, aber er wollte einfach wissen, wie Sanzomon reagierte. Sie war kurz verblüfft, fing sich aber wieder.  
„Trotzdem. Wenn es eben so ist, dann ist es so. Ich möchte nicht, das du dich verstellst", sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. Ihr Kinn hob sich, ihre Schultern sanken. Würde sie Viximon nicht halten, hätte sie wie Myotismon in diesem Moment die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken gekreuzt.  
„Zudem traue ich dir zu, dass du in Anwesenheit eines weiteren Digimon deine Manieren bewahren kannst."  
„Vielleicht tue ich das wirklich. Und wenn nicht, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht wegschauen."  
„Das hoffe ich doch."  
Kein Zucken in ihren Augenlidern. Auch nicht im Gesicht. Sanzomon schien wirklich absolut überzeugt von dem, was sie vor hatte. Allgemein war sie in so ziemlich vielen, was sie tat und von sich gab sehr von sich überzeugt, nur hatten Digimon wie ihre Artgenossen und Babamons Strenge ihr Potenzial ziemlich unterbunden. Wie gut, dass er hierher kam, am Ende wäre diese Eigenschaft noch verkümmert.  
Hätte Sanzomon Angst vor ihm, wäre ihm das zwar lieber, aber sie so zu sehen, von ihr so angesehen zu werden gefiel ihm irgendwie besser. Sanzomon stand vor ihm und man merkte ihr an, dass in ihrem Kopf unzählige Gedanken kreisten, einige davon, die ihr Angst machten, die anderen von einer Natur, die Myotismon wenig nachvollziehen konnte. Eigentlich müsste es Myotismon stören, denn je selbstbewusster sie wurde, um so schwerer würde es werden, Sanzomon in seinem Bann zu behalten und sie in die Richtung zu lenken, die er benötigte. Aber es störte ihn weniger, wie es sollte. Zu sehen, wie mutig sie wurde und zu sehen, wie Sanzomon sich in bestimmten Situationen entschied, sich zu bestimmten Themen äußerte war wesentlich amüsanter zu beobachten, wie sie schlicht zu manipulieren, in der Hoffnung sie irgendwann zu brechen.  
Sanzomon war immer noch wie früher. Und dann doch nicht. Sie war irgendwie anders. Verrückt eben.  
„Wenn wir schon dabei sind, hätte ich da noch ein paar Punkte, die einen gewissen Redebedarf benötigen. Deine Schüler zum Beispiel -"  
„Übertreibe nicht. Meine Schüler bleiben wo sie sind und sie behalten ihren Status", antwortete sie störrisch. Und auch im Anblick von Myotismon nicht begeisterter Miene knickte sie nicht ein.  
Viximon brummte im Schlaf, gab schmatzende Geräusche von sich, aber es schlief weiter. Sanzomon begann es ein wenig zu schaukeln, bis es wieder ruhig wurde.  
„Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an deinen Findelkindern nehmen und auch ins Bett gehen."  
„Sollte ich wirklich", und just in dem Moment rieb Sanzomon sich die Augen. „Und wenn es nur ein paar Stunden sind."  
„Ich werde mich auch wieder meiner Arbeit widmen. Meine Truppen erwarten mich sicher."  
Weiter etwas hier im Schloss abzusuchen würde er aber für diese Nacht aufgeben. Wenn Sirenmon schon zu so früher Stunde ihren Tätigkeiten nachging, war es doch etwas zu riskant. Er konnte von Glück reden, dass sie ihn oder seine Truppen bisher nicht beim Rumschnüffeln erwischt hatte. Sicher war sie mit ihrer eigenen Arbeiten beschäftigt, aber Vorsicht war besser wie Nachsicht.  
Sanzomon wollte sich verabschieden und noch eine Gute Nacht wünschen, dies ging aber in einem Gähnen verloren. Obwohl sie ihr Halstuch wieder ihr halbes Gesicht verdeckte, nahm sie automatisch die Hand vor ihren Mund. Statt sie aber wieder runter zu nehmen oder Viximon enger an sich zu drücken, blieb sie oben, zog erst den Stoff etwas von Sanzomons Gesicht und lag dann in Myotismons Nacken. Sanzomon stellte sich auf die Zehen und spitzte die Lippen, aber es war kein Kuss. Ihre Unterlippe berührten seinen Zahn und Myotismon spürte den Druck. Der Schmerz brachte Sanzomons Körper so stark zum zucken, dass selbst er es spürte. Dann ging sie einen Satz zurück und man sah den knallroten Abdruck auf ihrer Lippe, ehe ihre Finger sie verdeckten.  
Verdutzt blickte Myotismon sie an, blinzelte mehrmals, sich fragend, was das war. Und zugegeben, etwas sprachlos war er für einen Moment.  
„Du bist verrückt, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
„Ist das ein Problem?"  
Sie schwiegen sich an. Sanzomon hob erwartungsvoll den Kopf, als ob sie ihn herausfordern wollte. Myotismon schüttelte sachte den eigenen. Ein paar Küsse und schon wurde sie übermütig. Aber sie war nicht zu überzeugt von sich. Ihr überwiegender Charakter blieb ruhig und sachte. Durchaus, sie hatte nicht so viel Selbstvertrauen, aber eine gesunde Menge, wie eine leicht süße Unternote in einem trockenen Rotwein.  
„Keineswegs."  
„Also Morgen Abend?"  
„... Morgen Abend."  
Sanzomons Lippen formten ein Lächeln, ehe sie ihr Halstuch wieder hochzog und mit Viximon in der matten Dunkelheit der Schlossgänge verschwand. Man hörte sie summen und Myotismon lauschte noch etwas, ehe die Entfernung Sanzomons Stimme verschluckte.  
Myotismon blieb noch stehen. Seine Finger berührten den Eckzahn, auf dem immer noch das Gefühl von Sanzomons Lippen ruhte. Sie hatte nicht kräftig genug zugedrückt. Aber dafür fühlte es sich warm an. Sein Zahn und seine Lippen, die sie nur gestreift hatte waren warm. Er schnaufte tief und lange.  
„Dieses Digimon ist absolut verrückt."  
Als Myotismon später an ihrem Zimmerfenster vorbeiflog lag sie in ihrem Bett. Viximon in ihrem Arm, eingewickelt in ihrem Schal. Man konnte nur erahnen, was für Bilder in Sanzomons Kopf rumspukten, während sie so unscheinbar da lag und seelenruhig schlief.  
Myotismons Inneres zog sich zusammen. Hunger machte sich wieder breit.

* * *

Diese ganze Sache mit Myotismons Essgewohnheiten ist eine Sache für sich und schwer zu durchschauen, zumal Digimon bekanntlich wenig Sinn macht, wenn das Thema Biologie(?) dazukommt - man erinnere sich an Folge 32 - und Myotismon bekanntermaßen nicht das einzige Digimon ist, dass vampirisch lebt. Im offiziellen Referenzbuch Eintrag von Dracmon z.B. wird klar und deutlich von Blut gesprochen. Also gehe ich mal schwer davon aus, dass Digimon irgendwie Blut haben. Wenn Digimon in der Lage sind zu weinen, zu schwitzen oder zu sabbern, müsste bluten eigentlich auch im Rahmen des möglichen sein (ansonsten würden nämlich Verletzungen wie Narben und Hämatome 0,00 Sinn machen). Wir bekommen es halt nicht zu sehen, weil Digimon immer noch eine Kinderserie ist. Und mal ehrlich, will man in einer Serie, die FSK 6 ist über Blut oder Organe reden? Und ich bin ehrlich, ich mag meine Storys so, wie Myotismon sein Steak - leicht blutig.

Die Vampir-Literatur ist bezüglich Essgewohnheiten ja absolut breit gefächert, man kann sich theoretisch aussuchen, was einem gerade besser passt. So wie ich es versuche es irgendwie biologisch(?) zu erklären, dass es zu Digimon passt ist eine von unzähligen Möglichkeiten, auf die man sich stützen kann ohne Kopfschmerzen zu kriegen, egal ob man sich Myotismon als Art oder als einzelne Persönlichkeit herholt.

Vielleicht übersehe ich auch etwas. Mondschatten hat sich mal in einem Analyse-Video über Myotismon [ watch?v=QL_YVeVsSwk ] - das mir ein wenig geholfen hat, als ich gerade angefangen habe zu schreiben - auch mit dem Thema auseinander gesetzt, vielleicht gefällt jemanden diese Theorie besser als die meine.


	11. CAUCUS RACE, 3rd Movement

Konzert IV. CAUCUS RACE, 3. Satz, Presto un poco A-Moll

„Ihr? Ihr sollt Diener von diesem Mönch-Digimon sein?"  
Digitamamon, der vor seinem Restaurant und vor seiner Bar mit einem Wagen umherzog um Essen ans Digimon zu bringen, blickte entrüstet abwechselnd zu dem Bakemon und dem Soulmon, die ihn aus dem Nichts angesprochen hatten, kaum dass es gedämmert hatte.  
Er gehörte nicht zu Sanzomons heimlichen Verbündeten, denen sie Spitznamen gab und mit denen sie in ihren Briefen nur in Kinder-Reimen sprach, aber er belieferte sie mit Essen und fuhr öfter mal an Rande des Ewigen Waldes vorbei, indem irgendwo das vom Nebel versteckten Grey Mountain lag, obwohl es so gar nicht seine Route war. Sirenmon war eine alte Freundin von ihm, die bei Sanzomon Arbeit fand und auch wenn Digitamamon Sanzomon nie getroffen hatte, hatte er von dem gelesen und dem gehört, was sie von sich gab und es klang ganz interessant, was sie so über Individualität zu erzählen hatte.  
Und Sirenmon hatte ihm versichert, dass sie ein anständiges Digimon sei und auch gut bezahlen würde, würde er sie mit Speis und Trank versorgen, dass sie dort, wo ihr Kaninchenbau sein sollte nicht anbauen konnte. Und Digitamamon teilte seine Waren mit diesem Digimon, wenn Sirenmon schon sagte, dass auf sie Verlass sei. Allerdings tat er es weniger, weil Sirenmon eine alte Freundin war, sondern eher, weil Digitamamon fürchtete, die Bitte eines Mönch-Digimons abzulehnen oder Geiz zu zeigen wäre schlecht fürs Karma und damit schlecht fürs Geschäft.  
Aber Sirenmon wegen würde er sich hüten, irgendwas davon an die Meister der Dunkelheit zu verraten, allein schon auch, weil ihre Schergen ihm auf den Keks gingen und ihn immer versuchten zu beklauen.  
Er fand allerdings Sanzomons Boten, die die Ware abholten suspekt. Die Butterflymon und Rabbitmon, die im Wald lebten gingen ja noch. Dieses Gokuwmon oder dieses Sagomon aber waren keine angenehmen Gesellen, wie die es als hochrangige Schüler eines heiligen Digimon geschafft hatten war Digitamamon ein Rätsel. Aber ihre Haut war ehrlich, das musste man ihnen lassen, dafür dass sie Viren waren. Digitamamon war selbst ein Virus-Typ und nicht gerade die Güte in digitaler Form, aber er selbst musste gestehen, dass die Banden, die sich zusammentaten, gerade unter den Viren eine Plage waren. Die Meister der Dunkelheit waren das Paradebeispiel dafür.  
Aber diese beiden Hohlköpfe passten so gar nicht zu einem Digimon wie Sanzomon eines war oder zudem, was sich als ihre Schüler bezeichnete. Aber vielleicht waren die beiden die Erklärung dafür, warum dieses Sanzomon, beziehungsweise Sirenmon in ihrem Namen seit den letzten paar Wochen so viel rohes Fleisch wollte.  
„Wollt ihr mich für dumm verkaufen? Was will sie denn mit solchen zwei Intelligenzverweigerern? Wo ist das Digimon mit dem Vogelkopf oder dieser grimmige Affe?"  
„Meister Sanzomon hat gesagt, wenn sie uns in ihre Obhut nimmt, müssen wir uns auch an der Arbeit beteiligen."  
„Genau. Und deswegen sind wir heute statt Sagomon und Gokuwmon hier. Die haben nämlich zu viel zu tun."  
Eigentlich ja nur Sagomon. Nachdem Gokuwmon ein paar Extrastunden mentales Training von Sanzomon hat über sich ergehen lassen, das überwiegend aus Lektüre und Sutras bestand, hatte er eine ganze Ladung Bücher und Schriften auf seinen Rücken gepackt und war damit auf und davon. Sanzomon sagte, er verkaufte ein paar Bücher oder tauschte sie gegen Brauchbares. Sagomon (der an dem Tag dazu verdonnert worden war Babysitter zu spielen) meinte, Gokuwmon würde die Zeit nutzen um sich irgendwo mal einen feinen Lenz zu machen - und würde dafür gleich erneut mit Extraunterricht bestraft werden.  
„Das soll ich euch abkaufen? Ihr versucht mich nur auszutricksen, weil ihr an meine Ware wollt, aber daraus wird nichts. Ihr kriegt nichts ab."  
Digitamamon streckte seine dicken, reptilienartigen Beine aus, um sich vor den beiden Digimon zu brüsten, dass sie ja nicht auf die Idee kämen irgendwelche Tricks anzuwenden, wenn sie wirklich so lebensmüde - konnten Geist-Digimon überhaupt lebensmüde sein? - wären, ein Ultra-Level Digimon anzugreifen. Aber mit einem eher leeren Miene sahen Bakemon und Soulmon sich, dann Digitamamon und dann wieder sich gegenseitig an.  
„Sanzomon sagte, dass das passieren könnte."  
„Hat sie. Sanzomon sagte aber auch, dass wir das hier zeigen sollen, wenn das Wahrscheinlichste passiert."  
Soulmon packte seinen schwarzen Spitzhut und nahm ihn von seinem Kopf, dass man sein Gesicht erkennen konnte, dass unüberraschender Weise genau wie das eines Bakemon aussah. Nur dass Soulmon noch eine Blume auf seinen Kopf hatte, die es unter seinem Hut transportierte. Die Blume entpuppte sich als eine vollblühende Seerose, mit einem Weiß, dass von Schnee hätte sein können und nur wenn man richtig hinsah, sah man dass die Ansätze der Blütenblätter und der Blütenstempel in der Mitte rosa waren. Normalerweise hatten die meisten Seerosen kaum Geruch, aber diese hatte eine sehr dezente und süßliche Note, wenn man nah genug heranging.  
Diese Sorte gab es überall auf dem Kontinent, aber nur Sanzomon kam auf die Idee, diese als eine Art Markenzeichen zu benutzen und die Einbände ihrer Bücher mit einer simplen Zeichnung dieser Blumen zu schmücken. Auf so eine kitschige Geste würden solche zwei Hohlköpfe nicht kommen.  
„Sieht wirklich aus wie eine von Sanzomons Seerosen. Und genauso riechen tut sie auch."  
Die beiden Geist-Digimon nickten sich zufrieden zu. Ihre in Laken verpackten Krallen klatschen sie zusammen, als wollten sie beten, dabei hielt Soulmon weiter die Seerose in der Hand.  
„Wir beten auch zusammen mit Sanzomon."  
„Ja, tun wir", sagten sie und schlossen ihre Augen und summten oder murmelten irgendetwas, dessen Sinn Digitamamon nicht verstand und für die beiden die Vorstellung eines Sutras war.  
„Ein Sutra kann viel mehr, als vor Unheil zu bewahren. In erster Linie dienen sie dazu, innere Kraft zu schöpfen", hatte Sanzomon ihnen erklärt.  
„Und ein Sutra, das Kraft geben soll, kann euch ja keine Kraft nehmen. Das wäre ja paradox", hatte Cho-Hakkaimon erklärt. Das gab schon Sinn. Also gesellten sich die Bakemon und Soulmon manchmal zu diesem früh morgendlichen oder eben abendlichen Gebetsritus und waren überzeugt, dass es auch ihnen Kraft gab. Sehr wahrscheinlich war es aber auch einfach nur Suggestion.  
Phantomon hatte Meister Myotismon von dem neuen, ungewöhnlichen Hobby seiner Dienerschaft erzählt und seine Begeisterung hielt sich, milde und freundlich ausgedrückt, in Grenzen.  
„Na ja, ihr beide seht tatsächlich nicht ganz so hohl aus wie die Bakemon die ich kenne. Und die Blume scheint überzeugend. Also dann nimmt die Sachen und zieht wieder Leine."  
„Dankeschön."  
Noch mit einer höflichen Verbeugung als Abschluss, was Digitamamon noch unheimlicher fand wie die Existenz von Geistern an sich, nahmen Bakemon und Soulmon die Kisten, die Digitamamon vorbereitet hatte und schwebten zufrieden zurück in jenes Waldstück hinein, dass an den Ewigen Wald angrenzte. Die Lücken zwischen den Bäumen waren noch groß, erst wenn man in Sichtweite der Bergkette war wurden sie dichter, und die späte Nachmittagssonne schien hindurch, so schwebten Bakemon und Soulmon entlang der Bäume, wo sie noch etwas Schatten hatten, die mit jeder weiteren Minute Richtung Abend länger wurden.  
„Ist noch gut gegangen, nicht? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das mit der Seerose funktioniert. Wenn nur alles immer so leicht wäre."  
„Stell dir vor, man könnte Meister Myotismon damit so leicht überzeugen."  
Der Gedanken war so absurd, dass er in ihren Köpfen nicht mal Form annehmen konnte und sie flogen weiter. Bakemon jedoch, das, wenn es schon gedanklich bei Meister Myotismon war dort auch erstmal blieb, dachte weiter und es nahmen ganz andere Gedanken Form an. Es stoppte.  
„Findest du auch, dass Meister Myotismon sich verändert hat?", fragte es Soulmon, dass eigentlich weiter fliegen wollte, damit sie in den sicheren, dichten Schatten abtauchen konnten, aber es ging noch mal zurück.  
„Wie verändert? Ich merke nichts. Also beeil dich, du weißt, der Meister hasst Verspätungen."  
Stimmt, und sie wollten keinen Ärger mit Meister Myotismon haben. Schließlich sollten sie zu ihrer Nachtschicht wieder da sein und vermutlich würden die Baby-Digimon auf sie warten und noch fragen, ob sie einmal mit ihnen durch die Gänge flogen, ehe Sanzomon sie einsammelte, ihnen etwas vorlas oder sang, ehe sie sie zu Bett brachte.  
Sie verstanden nicht, warum sie das tat. Sie, als Geist-Digimon waren Untergeordnete ihres Meisters, sie waren seine Soldaten und Digimon wie Myotismon waren dazu bestimmt gewesen, dass die Untoten niemals vollständig aus dem Reich der Lebenden verschwanden und Angst und Schrecken verbreiteten, den der Tod war nie das Ende. Auch wenn es seit den Typus-Kriegen keine Myotismon mehr gegeben hatte war dieses Myotismon ohne jeden Zweifel jener untote König, von dem man sich in den ganz alten Geschichten erzählte und wie lange hatten sie darauf gewartet, um mit ihm in den Kampf ziehen, ohne es zu hinterfragen.  
Aber das was Meister Sanzomon für ihre Nicht-Untergeben tat hatte nicht mal Sinn, da sie die Digimon, wenn sie alt und stark genug waren ziehen ließ. Hatte was von Selbstfindung und ihren eigenen Weg gehen erzählt. Komisches Digimon, dieses Sanzomon. Aber scheinbar ganz in Ordnung.  
„Welche Veränderungen hast du jetzt gemeint?", fragte Soulmon.  
„Na ja, findest du nicht auch, dass Meister Myotismon sehr viel Zeit bei Sanzomon verbringt?", sagte Bakemon, dabei kam es selbst erst bei dem Gedanken an Sanzomon auf die Erkenntnis, dass sie beide wohl nicht die Einzigen waren, die Sanzomon ganz in Ordnung fanden. Soulmon hob unter seinem Hut die Augen.  
„Natürlich tut er das, Sanzomon ist schließlich die Schlossherrin."  
„Aber er hat zuvor nicht so viel Zeit bei ihr verbracht. Also, eigentlich doch, aber nicht _so_ viel."  
„Sei doch froh, dann haben wir mehr Freizeit. Du weißt wie er ist, wenn er schlechte Laune hat."  
Ja, das wussten sie. Sie mussten an Puppetmon denken, an jenen Abend, an dem ihr Meister sich erhoben hatte, auf den sie gewartet hatten. Ausgerechnet ein Digimon aus den Reich der Lebenden. Zur Epoche der Apartheid gar nicht zu denken gewesen. Serums zu den Serums, Dateien zu Dateien, Viren zu den Vieren und unter den einzelnen Rassen während der Typus-Kriege – eigentlich irreführend, weil sich nicht die Typen, sondern die verschiedenen Rassen um Reich und Gloria stritten - war es ähnlich. Pflanzen zu Pflanzen, Puppen zu Puppen, Tiere zu Tiere, Untote zu Untote und wehe ein Digimon hielt sich nicht aus gutem Grund daran. Aber dieses Dobermon hatte irgendetwas an sich, etwas Zerstörerisches.  
Es taten sich entsetzliche Abgründe auf, wenn Meister Myotismon schlechte Laune hatte. Selbst wenn er gar keine Laune hatte. Da war ihnen sogar Piedmon lieber, da wusste man von vorne rein, dass man mit allem und mit dem unsinnigsten rechnen musste. Den Mächten sei Dank waren sie bei Sanzomon untergebracht, die keine Abgründe kannte und Meister Myotismon -  
„Da ist aber noch was."  
Soulmon blieb wieder stehen, als Bakemon mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte, wenn es ihn auch nervte, da es endlich in die dichteren Teile des Waldes wollte. Und zurück zum Schloss, wo die netten Sistermon waren, die ihnen manchmal den Staub aus den Laken klopften und den Stoff glattstrichen.  
„Mein Bruder hat mir da etwas erzählt."  
„Und was?"  
Bakemon traute sich erst nicht es laut auszusprechen. Es dachte daran, dass die Bäume es mithören und Meister Myotismon zuflüstern könnten und dann wären sie beide erledigt, da würde keine Blume der Welt helfen. Keine Ahnung, ob dass im Rahmen von Meister Myotismons Kräften war, aber es war ihm zuzutrauen. Meister Myotismon spielte schließlich immer mit verdeckten Karten und fand am Ende doch immer alles heraus. Vermutlich hatte jedes einzelne Grashalm Ohren und flüsterten ihm alles zu.  
Mit einer kleine Handbewegung bat es Soulmon, näher zu kommen, so dass Bakemon ihm in sein, mehr oder weniger nicht vorhandenes Ohr flüstern konnte, was es erzählt bekommen hatte. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur albernes Geschwätz, aber man hatte ihm geschworen, dass es wirklich so passiert sei und dass schon öfters, da die beiden mit zunehmender Zeit unvorsichtiger wurden.  
Man hatte gesehen, wie Meister Myotismon und Sanzomon eng umschlungen in den Gängen und Räumen des Schlosses standen.  
Man hatte gesehen, wie Meister Myotismon sie geküsst hatte, aber statt auch nur einmal den Versuch zu wagen, ihren Hals zu durchbohren, wie es sonst mit Digimon tat, die ihm gefielen, hatte er sie weiter geküsst und man hatte sogar ihre Zungen sehen können.  
Man hatte gesehen, dass trotz des harschen Tones der zwischen ihnen manchmal herrschte, Sanzomons Gesicht ganz rosig war und die Augen geleuchtet hätten, obwohl Meister Myotismon sie an Stellen berührte, die für eine Diskussion sicherlich nicht angemessen waren.  
Man hatte gesehen -  
„H-Hör sofort auf! Du spinnst doch!", schrie Soulmon Bakemon mitten ins Gesicht, sein gesamter, lakenähnlicher Körper war nicht mehr weiß, sondern puderrot geworden bei den Vorstellungen, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen. „Das ist bestimmt nicht passiert."  
„Natürlich ist das passiert, unser Bruder hat mir das im Vertrauen erzählt."  
„Eingebildet hast du dir das und dein Spiegelbild hat dir das erzählt. Wir sehen schließlich alle gleich aus."  
Bakemon wollte einwerfen, dass das nicht sein konnte, sonst könnte weder Meister Myotismon, noch Sanzomon sie voneinander unterscheiden. Aber Sanzomon war ja eine Sache für sich, und bei Myotismon war es sich ohnehin nicht so sicher, ob er sie wirklich unterschied, also sparte es sich das Kommentar. Aber Bakemon hätte schwören können, dass es sie sogar selbst einmal erwischt hatte. Oder doch nur geträumt. Konnten sie überhaupt träumen? Und wenn ja, warum dann so etwas?  
„Oh, dabei war es gerade so spannend. Erzähl doch mal, was du noch alles so gesehen hast."  
Bakemon war überzeugt, keine Knochen zu haben, aber in dem Moment als es diese Stimme hörte, dachte Bakemon sie hätten unter seinem Lakenkörper geklappert. Silbernes Haar tanzte vor seinen Augen und das weibliches Kichern schwebte unheilvoll über ihm. Soulmon hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und sich herumgedreht, wollte noch schreien, dass Bakemon Acht geben sollte.  
Aber da hatte es LadyDevimon schon gepackt.

𝅗𝅥

„Schön, dass mein Pianist sich auch endlich mal hierher bequemt. Dachte schon, du wärst krepiert."  
Mit Kunst kannte sich Myotismon, im Vergleich zur Musik fast gar nicht aus. Aber das Bild der musikalischen Hölle war ihm durchaus vertraut und wenn es nicht unsinnig wäre, könnte man glauben, der Maler dieses Kunstwerkes hätte sich dabei das Höllenorchester der Meister der Dunkelheit als Inspiration bedient.  
Und bei diesem wollte auch Myotismon sicher nicht sein. Wenn er sein Eintreten schon die Ouvertüre einleitete, konnte der Rest dieses Schwachsinnskonzertes nicht besser werden. Und Piedmon hasste Myotismon am allermeisten, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeiten.  
Seit die beiden sich auf dem Friedhof begegnet waren und der Schneesturm ausgebrochen war, wurde Myotismon diesen irren Clown nicht mehr los und er selbst hing an ihm, wie die Bakemon und Soulmon an ihrem Meister. Piedmon sagte, er suche schon ewig nach seinem verlorengegangen Pianisten und es sei ziemlich böse darüber, dass Myotismon sich hat so lange Zeit nehmen lassen.  
Aber ihr Orchester wäre nun endlich vollständig. Sie gehörten zusammen, wegen ihrer Art, wegen ihrer Ansichten. Sie alle haben unter der Typus-Apartheid gelitten. Wie, darüber wurde natürlich geschwiegen, aber die Verbundenheit war da und man wusste es, ohne dass man die Notwendigkeit hatte es auszusprechen. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte, was man kaum glauben mochte, wenn ein Außenstehender sah, wie sie miteinander umsprangen. Wie Freunde, wie Sanzomon vielleicht gesagt hätte sicherlich nicht. Dafür hassten sie sich untereinander viel zu sehr.  
Sie mochten alle ihre eigene Art haben und ihre eigenen Methoden, aber was sie anstrebten war die absolute Auslöschung der Typus-Trennung und alles was diese auslösen könnte. Digimon waren eben anders. Weil jedes Digimon seine eigenen Daten hatte und Artgenossen sie nur kopierten. Ein Digimon der selben Art war immer gleich seinen Artgenossen und darum verstanden sich andere Typen und Rassen untereinander nicht. Alles andere wäre Nonsens. Sie wollten die absolute Gleichheit, denn mit Gleichheit können auch keine Ungleichheiten existieren und vorbei wäre es mit Ausgrenzung, mit Diskriminierung. Mit  
( _Außenseiter_ )  
Krieg.  
Und für die absolute Gleichheit muss auch die Digiwelt und ihr Spiegel - die Reale Welt - absolut gleich sein. Man musste sie komplett in die Schwärze der Dunkelheit tauchen, bis kein Funke hindurch kam und nichts anderes mehr zu sehen sei.  
Solch verdorbene Welten konnte man nicht vollständig reinigen, dafür war sie zu schmutzig, zu widerlich, widerlicher wie eine eitrige, stinkende Wunde. Es war leichter sie tiefer in den Dreck, der sie eh schon war zu tauchen. Die Jahreszeiten konnten wechseln wie sie wollten, aber unter all den schönen Blumen, dem warmen Sonnenlicht, dem goldenen Laub und dem reinen Schnee blieb stets noch tiefer der Dreck und der Schmutz, der immer gleich blieb.  
Das war eins der wenigen Dinge, in denen sie sich einig waren. Das und das klassische Musik die schönste Musik von allen war. Man mochte sich mit den Instrumenten, den Klängen und Tempo uneinig sein, aber es füllte den Abgrund. Zumindest kurz.  
Und als Myotismon Piedmon in seinem Versteck besuchte (Versteck nannte Piedmon es zwar, aber eine riesige, pompöse Sternwarte irgendwo im Nirgendwo würde Myotismon eher als Nicht-Versteck bezeichnen), spielten Etemon, Devimon und Machinedramon, mit Cello, Trompete und Klarinette irgendwo im Schatten Prokofievs _Dance of the Knights_ und Myotismon ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht auf ihn gewartet hatten, denn mitgespielt hätte er gerne.  
Trotz guter Musik graute es Myotismon immer Piedmon zu sehen. Bei diesem hysterischen Clown - und dann noch ein Mega-Level - wusste man nie, was er dachte. Piedmon versteckte seine Launen hinter Schabernack, Hysterie und makaberen Scherzen. Nur seine besonders schlechte Laune konnte man schon drei Meilen gegen den Wind riechen.  
An diesem Abend hatte Piedmon auch besagte besonders schlechte Laune, dass wusste Myotismon in dem Augenblick, als er die Mitte des Atriums betrat, sich an das glänzend schwarze Klavier setzte und leichte Skepsis empfand, als er feststellte, dass er als Einziger im Rampenlicht saß. Und dass dieser Clown viele, viele Treppenstufen über ihm in seinem Sessel saß, die Beine übereinander geschlagen und dabei noch in sein Teleskop hindurch geschaut hatte. Er lächelte, gerade weil er schlecht gelaunt war.  
Aber Myotismon war ebenso ein Digimon, dass seiner schlechten Laune gerne freien Lauf ließ.  
„Deine Drohungen sind zu plump."  
Mit besagter schlechter Laune im Gesicht hielt Myotismon eine Spielkarte hoch. Es war ein Joker, doch statt einem hässlichen Gesicht mit großen Augen und Wangen wie überreife Äpfel, hatte dieser Joker keinen Kopf. Zumindest keinen auf dem Hals. Er hielt seinen Totenschädel, der breit grinste in der Hand, in der anderen hielt er eine Mandoline.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass das nur von Piedmon stammen konnte. Eins von Myotismons Bakemon und seiner Soulmon waren für Sanzomon losgezogen um eine Lieferung abzuholen. Eigentlich wäre es idiotensicher gewesen. Doch nur Soulmon kam wieder, ziemlich aufgelöst und hatte sich, während es sich erst bei Sanzomon und dann bei den beiden Sistermon ausweinte berichtet, dass LadyDevimon plötzlich aufgetaucht sei und sie Bakemon erwischt hätte, es selbst aber noch rechtzeitig im Ewigen Wald verschwinden und über einen der längeren Wege - zur Sicherheit, so weit hatte es noch gedacht - wieder zurück nach Grey Mountain fand. Die Karte hatte es unter seinem Hut versteckt gehalten und hatte sie Myotismon übergeben, nachdem es vorher noch ihn bei einer kleinen abendlichen Liaison mit der ehrfürchtigen Hohepriesterin stören musste. Sie hatte sich solche Vorwürfe gemacht, für das was Bakemon passiert war und war so schrecklich bestürzt, dass sie Trost brauchte. Sehr viel Trost, den ihre Schüler ihr in dieser Form sicher nicht geben würden.  
Sanzomon hatte die Karte nicht gesehen und auch nichts davon mitbekommen.  
Myotismon hatte versprochen, er würde nach dem Rechten sehen, weil Soulmon noch verstört schien und ihr dann sehr gerne noch einen kleinen Besuch in ihrer Bibliothek, das auch ihr Arbeitszimmer war abstatten, ehe er sich wieder seiner Nachtschicht widmete und sie von ihren unsinnigen Nonsens-Geschichten und ihrem Geschwätz von Gefühlen, Hoffnungen und Freundschaft träumen konnte.  
Aber so, wie Piedmon schaute würde Sanzomon sehr lange auf ihren Gute-Nacht-Kuss warten müssen.  
„Selbst Schuld, wenn du für unsere Orchesterproben immer eine Sondereinladung benötigst. Dabei freue ich mich doch, wenn wir einmal alle zusammen sind, so selten wie das geschieht."  
„Klingt nicht überzeugend von einem Digimon, dass mir Todesdrohungen schickt."  
„Das sind doch keine Drohungen. Nur ein kleiner Ansporn", lachte Piedmon, aber er hielt die Zähne aneinandergepresst, während er sprach. Vermutlich merkte Piedmon auch, dass er zu offensichtlich sauer wirkte. Aus seinem Ärmel kullerten drei Bälle, weiß, schwarz und rot und er begann zu jonglieren, ohne aber seinen Blick von Myotismon abzuwenden, der sich ohnehin mehr auf die Klaviertasten vor ihm konzentrierte. Immer, wenn Myotismon davor saß, es berührte und sich den Noten hingeben konnte fühlte er sich besser. Da wurde der Blizzard in seinem Inneren ruhiger. Und dies hier war nun einmal der einzige Ort in der gesamten Digiwelt, wo er seinem Bedürfnis nach Klaviermusik nachkommen konnte. Das Spielen selbst war dabei nicht das Problem. Eher was diese und die Töne aus dem Schneesturm machte. Und dem Abgrund.  
„Ich hab da ein paar Gerüchte gehört. Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, du wärst sesshaft geworden. Hätte ich von einem Streuner wie dir nicht erwartet."  
„Sicher, dass dieses Vögelchen keine Seeschlange war?"  
Über ihnen hörte man ein Gewitter und das war das Einzige, was man so manchmal von ihrem Violinisten mitbekam. MetalSeadramon beteiligte sich äußerst selten an ihren Musikproben, obwohl er stets anwesend war. Der Grund war Momo.  
„Bist du immer noch beleidigt?"  
„Du hast dich an meinem AncientMermaidmon vergriffen!", zischte MetalSeadramon. Über Myotismon war es stockfinster, aber wenn man drauf achtete, sah man MetalSeadramons Konturen in der Schwärze.  
„Kein Grund so nachtragend zu sein. Du hast dafür etwas gut bei mir, und als Zeichen dessen stimme ich gerne ein Duett mit dir ein. Wie klingt das, Herr Violinist?"  
„Du kannst deinen jämmerlichen Flohwalzer gerne ohne mich spielen", knurrte MetalSeadramon zurück. Er klang weniger erzürnt wie vorher, lachte sogar, dafür hatte sich Myotismons Grinsen kurz verzogen. Flohwalzer. Welch eine Unterstellung.  
„Ich hoffe, du erstickst an deinem hohen C."  
„Wir könnten doch etwas einstimmen", jubelte Etemon, als Myotismon entschied MetalSeadramon ab sofort nur noch die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Etemon saß gegenüber von Myotismon, allerdings im Schatten, das Cello zwischen die Beine geklemmt und den Bogen in einer Hand. Grinsend wartete er, dass Myotismon auf dieses Angebot ansprang, doch dieser sah dem oft zu lauten und vor allem vorlauten Cellisten an, und mit aller Gewalt schlug Myotismon mit einem ausgestreckten Finger auf die A-Taste der letzten und tiefsten Oktave. Etemon ließ den Kopf hängen, dabei verrutschte seine Sonnenbrille und man sah seine großen, dunklen Knopfaugen.  
„Ich bin übrigens auch sehr verstimmt", warf Piedmon ein. „Erst meldest du dich nicht und dann hast du mich nicht einmal zu einer Einweihungsparty eingeladen. Das schmerzt mich."  
„Dich will ich bestimmt nicht in meinem Hause haben", schnaubte Myotismon, er klimperte dabei auf ein paar Tasten, ohne dabei aber einen bestimmten Rhythmus oder dergleichen im Kopf zu haben. Irgendwo hörte Myotismon Puppetmons Zahnräder drehen und die Devimon mit seinen Flügeln schlug.  
„Wieso denn nicht? Etwa weil du mit ganz bestimmten Digimon zusammen lebst? Darf ich mal raten? Da sind ein Mönch, ein Affe, ein Schwein und ein Rabe dabei. Ich suche nämlich ganz zufällig nach solch einem Quartett."  
Piedmon erwartete wohl, dass Myotismon aus den Wolken fallen würde, aber er hatte damit gerechnet, nicht einmal weil MetalSeadramon schon einen berechtigten Verdacht hegte. Tage zuvor waren am entferntesten Rande des Ewigen Waldes (der so weit weg war, dass man nicht mal mehr Grey Mountain am Horizont sehen konnte, selbst wenn man wüsste wo man hinsehen müsste) zwei Butterflymon, die Sanzomon als Wachen dienten von Gazimon angegriffen worden, die vorhatten ihnen die Flügel abzuschneiden und teuer zu verkaufen, was für die Butterflymon selbst tödlich gewesen wäre. Er hatte den beiden Insekten-Digimon helfen können, eines der Gazimon war ihm jedoch entkommen. Vermutlich gehörten sie zu Etemon und das Gazimon hatte Myotismon verpfiffen, dass er Retter für Digimon spielte, die zu jenem Sanzomon gehörten, dass sich öffentlich und in ihren Büchern gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit und ihr Terror-Refugium und für die vier Souveränen, die nach Harmonie in allen Welten strebten, bekennte.  
Das einzig Gute an der Geschichte war, dass die Rettung der Butterflymon, die er zu Sanzomon ins Schloss brachte, damit sie sie heilen konnte ihm Pluspunkte bei ihr und ihren Schülern eingebracht hatte und darüber würde er sich sicher nicht beklagen, so misstrauisch wie Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon waren und an ihrem geliebten Meister hingen.  
„Och, du könntest wenigstens so tun, als hätte ich dich überrascht." „An dir überrascht mich gar nichts mehr. Nicht einmal, dass du mir verheimlicht hast, dass du Jijimon und Babamon getötet hast. Ich stand wie ein Idiot da!" „Überraschung", trällerte Piedmon, legte beide Fäuste vor den Mund. Als er in seine Hände blies, flog buntes Konfetti aus diesen. Er grinste, aber Myotismon teilte den Spaß nicht.  
„Das Einzige, was mich wirklich wundert ist, dass du nicht weiß, wo sie sind."  
„Leider sind die vier gar nicht so dumm", seufzte Piedmon. „Zumindest das Mönch-Digimon nicht. Mich wundert es, dass du sie gefunden hast. Wie machst du das, mein Freund?"  
„Pardon, aber ich lasse mir nicht in die Karten schauen", sagte Myotismon und nun war er es, der begann sich zu amüsieren.  
Jijimons und Babamons Magie war eben doch nicht zu unterschätzen und dieser Nebel war schließlich etwas Besonderes. Solange man nicht wusste, wohin man gehen oder schauen sollte, war es unmöglich in diesem Nebel irgendetwas zu finden, selbst wenn Piedmons Handlanger ihn verfolgen würden. Sie würden sofort die Orientierung verlieren und am anderen Ende der Bergkette herauskommen ohne zu wissen, was geschehen war. Im Grunde konnte Myotismon den Meister der Dunkelheit vom höchsten Fenster aus zuwinken und sie würden ihm trotzdem nicht sehen.  
Piedmon warf den schwarzen Ball, den er noch in der Luft jongliert hatte nach Myotismon. Er musste den Kopf aber nur etwas zur Seite legen, um diesem Ding auszuweichen. Der Ball war nicht nur sehr schnell auf ihn zugeflogen, er hatte sich im Flug in einen Morgenstern verwandelt und blieb hinter Myotismon im Boden stecken.  
„Du heckst doch etwas aus, das sehe ich dir an."  
„Haben wir nicht alle ein Recht auf ein kleines instrumentales Solo? Außerdem habe ich eine Vielzahl untoter Digimon hinter mir, für die ich eine gewisse Verantwortung trage." „Ich bitte dich, seit wann interessiert dich das Wohl deiner Untertanen?"  
Der Morgenstern hatte sich wieder zurück in einen gewöhnlichen Gummiball verwandelt, der an Myotismon vorbei rollte und dann die einzelnen Stufen hinauf hüpfte, bis er wieder in Piedmons Hand lag.  
„Weißt du, du machst es mir ziemlich schwer Sympathie für dich zu entwickeln, Herr Pianist. Erst lässt du dir so lange Zeit, bis du dich überhaupt einmal blicken lässt, machst Puppetmon fast zu Kleinholz und auf meine netten Grußkärtchen antwortest du auch nur bedingt. Du machst es mir wirklich schwer, aber ich bemühe mich sehr und lege immer ein gutes Wort für sich ein. Ich hoffe, du weißt das."  
Das mochte wahr sein, aber es lag nicht viel dahinter, wenn nur etwas Boshaftes. Hätte Myotismon Yuki zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon getroffen, hätte sie gesagt, Piedmon benehme sich unehrlich.  
„Aber etwas Dankbarkeit wäre nach all der Zeit doch angemessen. Ich vergesse auch all unsere Streitigkeiten, wenn du mir sagst, wo sich dieser kleine Kinderchor versteckt."  
Absolute Stille herrschte, nur Piedmons Ungeduld hatte man hören können, und das war eben diese Stille. Die Ruhe im Auge des Sturmes. Piedmon kreiste einige Male schnell die Hand, wartete, dass eine Antwort kam und mit jeder weiteren Rotation, auf die Myotismon nicht mal im Traum oder unter Folter dachte zu antworten, sanken Piedmons Mundwinkel nach unten.  
„Nicht?"  
„Kein Bedarf. Du kannst gerne weiter suchen. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dir zu helfen. Zu meinem Teil dieses Opus gehört, dass ich ungestört mein Solo spielen kann."  
Noch nicht zumindest. Erst wollte er alles wissen, was er wissen wollte und dann konnte Piedmon gleich einem Sommerorkan alles in Schutt und Asche verwandeln.  
Als Piedmon ihm berichtet hatte, dass Jijimon und Babamon nicht mehr waren (die genauen Umstände ihres Todes aber verschwieg) und stattdessen nun ihr Nachfolger an ihrer Stelle den vier Souveränen diente, wusste er gleich, dass es nur Tinkermon sein konnte. Wer sonst? Also entschied Myotismon, wie alle anderen der Meister der Dunkelheit auch sein Solo einzustimmen und machte sich, ohne Piedmons Wissen Richtung Grey Mountain auf. Besser so. Der große, böse dunkle Meister sollte nicht erfahren, wie Myotismons Spiel klang.  
„Du bist ziemlich unverschämt, für jemanden in deiner Lage", fauchte Piedmon ihn an, da Myotismon ihn weiter versuchte zu ignorieren. „Du bist mir was schuldig, dafür dass ich dir nicht den Kopf abschlage und stattdessen damit jongliere. Deine Spielchen kannst du mit anderen Digimon treiben, aber nicht mit mir!"  
( _Die Herzkönigin verlangt dass du zum Krocket kommst_ )  
Nun begriff Myotismon auch wie diese Metapher zu Stande gekommen war.  
„Du weißt, dass Sanzomon zu den Souveränen gehört? Das sie ihnen sogar direkt unterstellt ist? Natürlich weißt du das, welch dumme Frage. Das ist ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Früher oder später fliegst du auf."  
„Hat doch etwas. Dieser schmale Grad zwischen Leben und der sicheren Vernichtungen ist überaus spannend. Und allein zu wissen, dass ich mehr weiß wie du, ist für mich die beste Komödie seit langem."  
Piedmon warf diesmal den roten Ball nach ihm, der zu einem Holzpflock wurde. Auch dem war Myotismon, wenn auch etwas knapper als dem Morgenstern ausgewichen, und wie der Morgenstern blieb der Pflock im Boden stecken und fing Feuer. Die Drohungen begannen subtiler zu werden.  
„Weißt du, ich liebe deine hinterhältige Art. Aber gewöhne es dir ab, das bei mir anzuwenden. Ich meine es nur gut", knurrte Piedmon zu ihm hinunter, nur noch mit dem weißen Ball spielend. „Hier geht es um sehr viel. Die Souveränen sollen für ihren Verrat an der Digiwelt ausbluten, ehe der Her Dirigent die Bühne betritt. Weißt du eigentlich mit welcher Euphorie mich allein der Gedanken erfüllt, diese Volksverräter in kleine Häppchen zu schneiden? Oder wenn wir erst ihre Menschenfreunde dazu holen? Wen spieße ich dann nur zuerst auf?"  
„Spar dir bitte die Details", gab Myotismon angewidert zurück und allein das schien Piedmons Laune wieder etwas zu heben. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war sei dahingestellt.  
„Was denkst du, was tun Menschen und Digimon, die verzweifelt sind? Werden sie dann stärker? Setzen sie sich selbst ein Ende? Oder was denkst du tun sie?"  
Piedmon hatte aufgehört zu jonglieren, alle drei Bälle lagen wieder auf seinem Schoß, die Hände ineinander gefaltet und seinen Kopf darauf abgelegt, während der auf Myotismon erwartungsvoll herabblickte und dieser den Abgrund in Piedmons Augen sah, einen Abgrund, den sie alle in ihren Augen trugen.  
Der Unterschied in ihnen war nur, dass sich in allen von ihnen andere Naturgewalten und Jahreszeiten tummelten, die versuchten das _Irgendetwas_ ganz dort unten zu verbergen.  
„Fragst du dich das nicht auch, Myotismon?"  
„Vielmehr frage ich mich, warum deine Worte so klingen, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass du diese Gedanken aussprichst?"  
Man hörte das laute Gröllen des Sommersturmes wieder aufkommen, genauso wie Myotismon das Pfeifen seines eigenen Schneesturmes hörte, obwohl diese Wetterformen doch nichts anderes waren wie Sinnbilder ihrer selbst.  
„Du weißt es also tatsächlich nicht?", schnaubte Piedmon lächelnd.  
„Was soll ich nicht wissen?"  
„Schon gut. Es ist vielleicht auch besser für uns alle. Nicht-Wissen kann ein Segen sein."  
Überraschenderweise sah Piedmon zufrieden aus, obwohl er keine Antwort bekommen hatte. Vielleicht aber war gerade diese Nicht-Antwort das, was er hören wollte.  
Statt wieder zu jonglieren, klatschte Piedmon die drei Bälle zusammen. Als er die Hand wieder öffnete, hielt er eine ganz klassische Gitarre aus goldbraunen Holz, nur der Hals war fast schwarz, in der Hand. Auch seine Sitzposition hatte sich verändert, seine Beine hingen nun über der Stuhllehne und wenn er so hochkonzentriert die Saiten richtete, wirkte Piedmon fast normal und freundlich.  
„Hey, Klarinettist! Such du dir doch heute ein passendes Musikstück für diesen Abend aus."  
Machinedramon trat etwas aus der Düsternis, als die ersten Testklänge der Gitarre zu hören waren. Dennoch blieb dieses riesige Maschinen-Digimon im Schatten, man sah nur seine Klauen aufschimmern und die Augen glühen. Noch ein Abgrund. Ein Abgrund mit dunklen, dicken Herbstwolken darin.  
„Die vier Jahreszeiten. Antonio Vivaldi. Herbst. Zweiter Satz. Adagio, im Dreiviertel Takt. D-Moll."  
Ächzend ließ sich Piedmon tief in den Stuhl sinken und warf dabei seinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken. Die Laute, die seine Gitarre bei dem Vorschlag von sich gaben taten Myotismon nicht nur in seinen empfindlichen Ohren weh, sondern schreckte auch seine Fledermäuse auf, die in irgendeiner Ecke saßen.  
„Warum frage ich überhaupt noch irgendjemanden von euch?", moserte Piedmon und richtete wieder die Saiten. „Ihr sucht euch immer das selbe Stück aus. Das wird langweilig mit der Zeit. Und weißt du nicht, dass ein Moll immer so schrecklich depressiv klingt, Machinedramon? Das ist keine Beerdigung, wir wollen Spaß haben."  
Machinedramon antwortete nicht und rührte sich auch kaum. Er wollte bei seiner Wahl bleiben, auch wenn es Piedmon verstimmte. Aber er ließ sich ebenso, wie die Saiten seiner Gitarre auch, umstimmen.  
„Na gut. Nächstes Mal aber suche ich mir ein Stück aus. Oder nehmt euch ein Beispiel an unseren Cellisten, der sucht sich zumindest nicht solche bedrückenden Klänge aus."  
„Danke für die Blumen, Herr Gitarrist", sagte Etemon zufrieden. Er bemerkte, dass Myotismon ihm möglichst unauffällig zuwinkte und Etemon beobachtete, wie der Herr Pianist versuchte ihm mit Gestik und langsamen Lippenbewegungen etwas mitzuteilen. Wenn man es richtig deutete, versuchte Myotismon Etemon zu sagen, dass er _Danse Macabre_ vorschlagen sollte.  
„Also, wenn dir der Wunsch von Machinedramon so missfällt, könnten wir ja -"  
„Nein, wir spielen nicht _Danse Macabre_ ", unterbrach Piedmon, dem die Flüsterpost, die vom Klavier aus kam aufgefallen war und offenkundig nur dagegen stimmte, um Myotismon zu ärgern.  
„Nun gut, wenn ich dann einen anderen Vorschlag bringen dürfte, wie wär's mal mit 'nem Tapetenwechsel und vielleicht mal etwas moder-"  
„ _Nein!_ ", schrie es aus allen erdenklichen Ecken gleichzeitig, selbst von den Digimon, die sich im Verborgenen verkrochen hatten. Puppetmon saß auf einer etwas niedrigeren Säulen direkt neben der, an der Etemon saß und hob drohend seinen Hammer.  
„Schon gut. Euch kann man's auch nie Recht mach'n. War nur 'n gutgemeinter Vorschlag, ihr Spießer! Kann ja nich' jeder so viel Glück wie unser Fledermäuschen haben."  
Obwohl Myotismon damals schon beschlossen hatte, sollte jemals der ersehnte Tag des jüngsten Gerichts kommen, würde er Etemon als Letztes umbringen, da er als größtes Plappermaul und Klatschtante Servers Nutzen hatte. Aber in dem Moment hätte er ihn zumindest gerne geschüttelt, bis ihm seine Eingeweide hochkommen würden (obwohl Myotismon der Überzeugung war, dass Etemon nur mit Stroh gefüllt war).  
Piedmon hob nur die Augenbrauen, die Schultern und die Mundwinkel, als ob er Myotismon damit sagen wollte, dass er selbst an seinem Glück schuld sei, während er nun richtig auf seiner Gitarre spielte.  
Eine ganze Weile hörte Myotismon dem Spiel zu, hörte wie mit der Zeit auch Cello, Flöte, Klarinette, Violine und Trompete ihren Takt fanden. Die Frage, ab welchen Takt er mitging, stellte sich Myotismon nicht. Es klang ohnehin immer, als würde er das Klavier nur für sich spielen. Er spielte neben ihnen, nicht mit ihnen. Außenseiter eben.  
Myotismon wollte dieses verrückte Nicht-Konzert verlassen und er würde es auch tun. Seine Predigt der ersten Gitarre hatte er schon bekommen. Der Weg zurück nach Grey Mountain war lang, am Ende fiele es noch auf. Das konnte er nicht riskieren, auch wenn es sich gut angefühlt hatte nach langer Zeit wieder ein Klavier zu berühren und die Klänge eines Orchesters zu hören. Das Gefühl, wenn die Finger über die Tasten flogen. So vertraut. So lebendig.  
Dieses Bedürfnis konnte er nur hier stillen, außerhalb des Orchesters jedoch, ohne ein Klavier in der Nähe kam er sich beinah unvollständig vor. Ein Musiker ohne Instrument war ein bedauernswerter Anblick. Aber große Pläne erforderten große Opfer.  
Myotismon stand auf, drehte sich so schnell um, dass sich sein Umhang fast komplett um ihn wickelte und das Klacken seiner Stiefel unter dem glatten Boden begleitete ihn, als er aus dem Licht in der Mitte des Atriums trat.  
„Ich habe gehört, dass Sanzomon so unsterblich in dich verliebt ist."  
Myotismon blieb noch innerhalb des Rampenlichts stehen, kaum dass Piedmon seinen Satz beendet hatte. Das Orchester, außer der Gitarre war verstummt. Am liebsten hätte er geflucht, biss sich stattdessen nur auf die Lippe. Und nicht nur Piedmon schien es zu wissen, alle schien es zu wissen. Devimon grinste breit, was man trotz der Dunkelheit, die das runde Atrium umgab sehen konnte, noch aber ganz erträglich war. Im Vergleich zu dem, was er von Cho-Hakkaimon kannte, war das nichts. Aber Puppetmon kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen und Etemon gab schmatzende Geräusche von sich, während er sich selbst fest umarmte.  
„Ihr seid schrecklich infantil, ich hoffe das ist euch bewusst", knurrte Myotismon die beiden an, sie hörten aber erst auf, als Machinedramon näher ins Licht trat, dem dieses Gehabe selbst auf die Nerven ging und MetalSeadramon über ihnen zwar auch zu knurren begann, sich aber mehr nach Donnergrollen anhörte.  
„Das Piano hat seinen Einsatz verpasst."  
„War nicht zu überhören", antwortete Piedmon Machinedramon und spielte die letzten Noten vom zweiten Satz des Herbstes, bis er sich wieder Myotismon widmete. „Warum auf einmal so stumm? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß davon, aber ich habe kein solches Interesse an ihr."  
„Wirklich nicht? Da hat mir aber jemand etwas anderes vorgespielt."  
Das Gekicher war noch schlimmer, wie wenn Piedmon sich, absichtlich musste man dazusagen, verspielte. Über Myotismon saß LadyDevimon in einer Artistenschaukel und schwang hin und her, während sie dabei ein Bakemon fest an ihre Brust drückte. Vermutlich das, dass Myotismon abhanden gekommen war.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein Digimon so singen kann", kicherte sie wieder und strich dem verstörten Bakemon über den Kopf, das aber nur wehleidig seinen Meister ansah. Die Laken seines Körpers waren eingerissen und es hatte Schrammen und Brandspuren.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Meister Myotismon, aber sie ließen mir keine Wahl", jammerte es, aber wenn Myotismon etwas noch weniger leiden konnte wie nutzloses Gesindel, dann nutzloses Gesindel, das heulte.  
Die Fledermäuse spürten diesen aufkommenden Zorn und flogen mit schrillen Geschrei auf LadyDevimon und Bakemon zu. Ladydevimon konnte sich aber noch auf Piedmons Schoß fliehen und legte den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge und so fielen die kleinen, schwarzen Tiere mit den langen Flügel und spitzen Zähnen nur über Bakemon her, bissen es und rissen den Lakenstoff unter seinem Gejammer von seinem Körper. Myotismon war der Einzige, der diesem Spiel nicht zusah, alle anderen jedoch blickten nach oben, mit unterschiedlich starker Begeisterung, wie Bakemon von den Fledermäusen zerfetzt wurde wie ein Stück Papier.  
„Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Piedmon und sah angewidert zu Myotismon. „Ich dachte, du hast so etwas wie Verantwortungsgefühl?"  
„Habe ich auch. Und in meiner Verantwortung liegt es auch Nichtsnutze zu bestrafen."  
Zwei Fledermäuse zogen an einen großen Stück weißen Leinen wie an einem Tauseil. Einzelne kleine Fetzen, denen, wenn sie auch farblich passten, der Anmut von Schneeflocken fehlte, rieselten auf den Boden, ehe sie sich in einer Wolke aus Daten auflösten.  
„Aber um dich zu beruhigen, du brauchst dir überhaupt keine Sorgen zu machen. Über euer Nest hat es kein Wort verloren, da es dir, seinem Meister absolutes Schweigen versprochen hatte. Und hatte was von Sistermon gefaselt. So viel Beharrlichkeit hätte ich so einem Digimon gar nicht zugetraut. Du hättest ihm auch beibringen sollen, das Selbiges auch für geheime Affären gilt."  
LadyDevimon kicherte, als Piedmon das Wort _Affäre_ in den Mund nahm und man konnte das, was sie sich in ihrem Kopf vorstellte in ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Myotismon funkelte sie böse an, auch begannen einige seiner Fledermäuse in ihre Richtung zu fauchen. Daraufhin lehnte sie sich noch mehr an Piedmons Brust, dem es ganz und gar nicht gefiel, wie Myotismon seine Geliebte ansah, aber das Gekicher hörte nicht auf und es machte ihn rasend.  
„Schau nicht so böse, ich werde dir deswegen keine Predigt halten. Sanzomon ist genauso wie du oder ich ein Gegner der alten Apartheid, darum hat sie einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Blatt."  
Die Gitarre hatte sich in einen Stapel Spielkarten verwandelt, die wie durch Geisterhand sich selbst mischten. Auf allen Karten war die Karodame abgebildet.  
„Und dass sie einem Digimon wie dir so offen ist, ist eine Entwicklung in der Digiwelt, die ich, wenn ich ihre politische Sicht auch nicht teile sehr begrüße. Und du stehst doch auf diese unscheinbaren, unschuldigen Dinger. Also meinen Segen habt ihr."  
„Ich verzichte", gab Myotismon angewidert zurück. Man konnte in Piedmons Augen sehen, was er sich für Dinge vorstellte. Aber so unschuldig, wie Piedmon Sanzomon hielt war sie nun wirklich nicht.  
„Aber es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass durchaus einige Befürchtungen aufkommen. Immerhin ist und bleibt sie eine miese kleine Verräterin an der Digiwelt, die weitere Volksverräter großzieht und nach einem Zusammenleben mit Menschen strebt. So was Abscheuliches. Wenn ich nur daran denke."  
„Dann denk an was Schönes", flüsterte LadyDevimon Piedmon ins Ohr, nur dass sie das Prinzip des Flüsterns genauso schlecht beherrschte wie Cho-Hakkaimon. Zumindest, nun da Piedmon die Arme um sie legte und sie ihn küsste, hielt sie endlich den Mund.  
„Vielleicht hat es ja durchaus seine Vorteile. Du musst wissen, ich kenne Sanzomon und ich verstehe, was Babamon in ihr gesehen hat. Sie ist ein intelligentes und zudem sehr hübsches Exemplar von einem Digimon."  
Und so plötzlich war LadyDevimons Schwärmerei auch wieder verschwunden. Sie wich zurück und gab Piedmon eine schallende Ohrfeige. Würde ihm nicht das Wasser bis zum Hals stehen, hätte Myotismon laut gelacht, also beschränkte er sich auf ein kurzes Schmunzeln. Devimon, Etemon und Puppetmon gesellten sich ebenfalls zu dieser heimlichen, spöttischen Truppe, aber auch nur, weil sie genauso wenig zu lachen hätten, würden sie an Myotismons Stelle stehen.  
„Wie bitte? Du hast gesagt, ich bin viel hübscher wie diese aufgeblasene Tussi!"  
„Aber natürlich bist du das, Darling."  
Piedmons schlecht inszenierte Reue reichte, dass LadyDevimon ihm vorerst verzieh und sie hing sich sofort wieder an seine Lippen. Viel zu lange und zu viel Zunge, wie Myotismon fand. Er drehte den Kopf weg, hielt sich die Hand an vor die Augen und hoffte, dass es bei ihm und Sanzomon nicht auch so aussah.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Etemon und Puppetmon zurück, die nur mit der Schulter zuckten. Denen war es entweder egal - sie waren Puppen, die eine auf Stoff und die andere aus Holz, wenn auch digital, was sollte sie so etwas interessieren? - oder sie waren es gewohnt.  
„Ich dachte, das sei eine Orchesterprobe. Also nehmt euch für solche Spielchen ein Zimmer", und damit sprach ihr Trompeter Devimon genau das aus, was Myotismon gerade durch den Kopf ging. Die Dreistigkeit amüsierte und erzürnte Piedmon gleichzeitig, aber zumindest hatte diese Knutscherei aufgehört. Etwas flüsterte er LadyDevimon jedoch noch ins Ohr, was keiner von ihnen hören konnte. Sie blickte verlegen drein, kicherte und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden Devimons Vorschlag wörtlich genommen.  
„Auf was willst du jetzt eigentlich hinaus?", schnaufte Myotismon, Piedmon ließ sich mit seiner Antwort jedoch Zeit. Vielleicht um sicher zu gehen, dass LadyDevimon nichts von seiner Antwort mitbekam.  
„Weißt du, ich beneide dich ja. Ich habe versucht Sanzomon, sagen wir, freundschaftliche Angebote zukommen zu lassen, mich jedoch hatte sie immer abgelehnt. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass sie ein Digimon sei, dass man eben nur schwer überzeugen kann und zudem sehr nachtragend. Dabei wollte ich mich nur bei ihr aufrichtig entschuldigen für diese Unannehmlichkeit mit Jijimon und Babamon."  
Myotismon konnte sich dieses Schmierentheater nur zu gut vorstellen. Piedmon würde sich entschuldigen und Sanzomon noch im selben Moment mit sich reißen, um sie so lange zu quälen, bis sie eine potenzielle neue Geliebte wäre, wenn er seine derzeitige LadyDevimon satt hätte.  
Allein daran zu denken trieb Myotismon die Galle hoch und er fragte sich, welche Daten so kaputt sein mussten, dass ein Digimon so wurde.  
„Aber kaum erscheinst du auf der Bildfläche, zeigt sie sich gar nicht mehr so unnahbar."  
„Wir beide kennen uns sehr lange. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie selbst ein Virus-Digimon war und versteht, allein deswegen verstoßen zu werden. Sie hat eben eine Schwäche für Klavierballaden. Warum nicht nutzen?"  
Obwohl es die Wahrheit war, schien Piedmon nicht überzeugt. Er stand aus seinem Stuhl auf, stieg aber nicht die Treppe hinunter, sondern schwebte zu Myotismon hinab und blieb über ihm schweben.  
Aber Myotismon sah nicht hoch, sondern nur weiter stur geradeaus und erfasste damit nur einen Teil von Piedmons gelben Stiefeln. Er würde sicher nicht wie ein Hund zu seinem Herrchen hochblicken und so viel Frechheit fand Piedmon lustig, also sagte er dazu nichts.  
Etemon und Puppetmon schlossen im Hintergrund Wetten ab, wer von beiden zuerst einknicken würde, Devimon und Machinedramon hatten es mitbekommen und warfen ihnen Blicke der Unverständlichkeit zu, der heißen sollte, ob das wirklich sein müsste.  
Wie ein bunter Luftballon vor Myotismon schwebend, sprach Piedmon weiter.  
„Was ist sie eigentlich für dich? Eine Gefangene? Eine Sklavin? Mit was erpresst du sie?"  
„Ich zwinge Sanzomon zu nichts. Sie wollte größere Truppen zum Schutz und ich eine Herberge für meine wachsende Anhängerschaft. Wir kamen zum Entschluss, das es im Falle einer Kooperation Vorteile für beide Seiten gäbe. Mehr Vorteile, wie ich unter deiner Fittiche hätte."  
Piedmons Schatten auf dem Boden verriet Myotismon, dass er näher kam und fast direkt über ihm war.  
„Das soll alles sein?", fragte er, sein Ton ließ erahnen, dass er immer noch nicht überzeugt war und plötzlich hing Piedmon kopfüber genau vor Myotismon und ihm blieb nichts, als diesem Clown direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich habe dich beobachtet und du hast dich schon immer für so überlegen und unfehlbar gehalten, selbst als du noch ein streunendes Dobermon warst. Fast schade, dass du digitiert bist, als dreckiger Köter hast du mir besser gefallen. Hättest ruhig so bleiben können. Für's Fliegen hätten wir eine Alternative gefunden."  
Die Alternative wäre wahrscheinlich, dass Piedmon ihn durch die Luft kicken würde, wenn ihm danach wäre oder Ballons an Dobermons Halsband gebunden hätte, nur um ihn hängen und würgen zu sehen. Wenn Myotismon selbst nicht ein begeisterter und treuer Zuschauer solcher abscheulichen Spielchen wäre, würde es ihn fast schaudern.  
„Dann wäre er keine Fledermaus, sondern 'n Flughund", flüsterte Etemon zu Puppetmon, der in albernes Gelächter ausbrach, woraufhin Piedmon eines seiner Schwerter bedrohlich nah und ebenso bedrohlich schnell an den beiden Digimon vorbei warf und dieses schließlich in einer der Säulen stecken blieb.  
„Schnauze auf den billigen Plätzen, ich bin der Einzige der hier schlechte Wortspiele machen darf. Gilt besonders für Cellisten und Flötisten."  
Sie schwiegen, aber ihre Mundwinkel blieben oben, nicht mal wegen Etemons lächerlichen Wortwitz, eher weil Piedmon sich Myotismon als Opfer des Abends ausgesucht hatte. Und wenn er zum Hauptakt des Konzerts wurde und Piedmon ihn mit diesen stechenden Blick ansah, der allein hätte töten können, klatsche das Publikum Beifall.  
„Und was dich angeht, funkel, funkel, Fledermäuschen", sagte er und mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme und einer Schnute auf den knallroten Lippen, gab Piedmon Myotismon einen Klaps auf die Wange. „Sei ganz ehrlich. Nur einer alten Bekanntschaft wegen und einem waghalsigen Plan, um sie auszuspionieren lässt du dich wieder auf das Niveau eines Wachhundes degradieren? Denkst du wirklich ich kauf dir das ab?"  
Nein, aber Myotismon hätte gehofft, dass es Piedmon so langweilen würde, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließe. Jedoch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser an Sanzomon so einen Narren gefressen hatte.  
Piedmon packte ihn am Kragen und versuchte ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, aber Myotismon lehnte sein ganzes Gewicht in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, ohne etwas an seiner geraden Haltung einzubüßen und diese Gegenwehr machte diesen manischen Clown nur noch aggressiver. Sein Lächeln war unnatürlich breit geworden und seine gesamte Zahnreihen wirkten größer und schärfer, wie Myotismons eigene Eckzähne. Und seine Stimme hatte nicht mehr diesen verspielten Klang. Er klang, als sei er in Rage.  
„Denkst du ich merke nicht, dass du nach Seerosen stinkst? Nach den gleichen Blumen, die die ach so erhabene Weiße Königin so liebt. Ich frage mich, ich frage mich ja wirklich, wie es sein kann, dass gerade du so nah an ihre heißgeliebten Pflänzchen ran durftest, du alter Glückspilz?"  
Myotismon hätte eine Ausrede gehabt, viele Ausreden und er war sicher, sie hätten plausibel geklungen. Dass nun mal alles im Schloss voll von diesem Unkraut war. Das eins von den dämlichen Swanmon oder eines seiner Devidramon ihm in Flug erwischt und ins Wasser befördert hätte. Oder dass diese nervigen, kleinen Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon sich einen dummen Scherz erlaubt hatten, der seinen Sarg mit involvierte, während sie dabei die letzten Strophen von Solomon Grundy sangen.  
Es hätte überzeugend sein können, wenn Piedmon, der Myotismons Ohr immer näher kam, nicht genau wüsste, dass so kein Digimon roch, das einfach in einen Teich fiel oder sich zu viele davon in den Räumlichkeiten hielt. So roch nur ein Digimon, dass sich tagtäglich in diesen Blumen wälzte, genauso wie eben jenes Blümchen täglich sich in diese Graberde mit Schnee und faulen Laub legte.  
„Oder sollte ich eher fragen, wie nah und wie oft du an _sie_ ran durftest?"  
Der warme Atem hatte Myotismons Haut nicht einmal ganz berührt, als er mit seiner Albtraumkralle zuschlug, aber nur die Luft und anschließend irgendetwas in der Finsternis traf, dass dann umfiel und man nur das Geräusch fallender Steine hörte. Das rote Licht in seiner verkrampften Hand blieb noch eine Weile, um sofort wieder zuzuschlagen, falls Piedmon es wagen sollte ihm noch mal so nah zu kommen.  
„Hat das jetzt sein müssen, Romeo? Jetzt hab ich 'ne Wette verloren!"  
„Halt deine Klappe!", schrie Myotismon zu Etemon hinüber und sah dann wieder zu Piedmon, der ganz entspannt in seinem Stuhl Platz genommen hatte und sich freute sein Lieblingsspielzeug gefunden zu haben - einen wunden Punkt.  
„Und du wagst es nie wieder mich mit dir zu vergleichen! Geschweige denn, Sanzomon mit deinen Huren auf eine Stufe zu stellen! Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir Ansprüche und würde mich sicher nicht mit irgendwelchen liderlichen Digimon abgeben, wie du sie dir gerne hältst."  
„Dann würde ich an deiner Stelle etwas gegen den penetranten Blumengestank machen, wenn du vermeiden willst, dass andere Digimon sich ihren Teil denken. Da kommt einem ja alles hoch. Gilt übrigens auch für deinen Kragen. Schick sieht es zumindest nicht aus."  
Er dachte an eines von Sanzomons langen, blonden Haaren, dass sich im Stoff seines Kragens verfangen hatte, aber Myotismon fand nichts, bis er seinen Hals abtastete. Erst, als er seine Haut berührte, hatte er begriffen was Piedmon gemeint hatte und er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen war es besser zu verstecken. Piedmon entging schließlich nie etwas, insbesondere schlecht kaschierte Knutschflecken nicht.  
Er musste in Zukunft bei ihren Küssen kürzer treten, vor allem vor einer Orchesterprobe, ansonsten würde Sanzomons Experimentierfreude ihm noch im wahrsten Sinne Kopf und Kragen kosten.  
Irgendwo hinter ihm konnte er Etemon anzüglich pfeifen hören, und er meinte auch Devimon lachen gehört zu haben. Und Puppetmon. Sogar MetalSeadramon, der irgendwo über dem Atrium umherschwebte. Vielleicht lachte auch Machinedramon, wenn Myotismon es sich auch nicht vorstellen konnte. Dieses Digimon lachte nie.  
Am schlimmsten blieb ohnehin Piedmons Gesicht, der wieder seine Hände faltete, um seinen Kopf, mit dem überbreiten geschminkten Grinsen darauf abzulegen.  
„Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum du sie ganz für dich alleine haben möchtest. Erzähl schon, mein Freund, wie oft treibt ihr es miteinander? Mir fehlt es da an Fantasie, wie das sich anfühlt, wenn man so untot ist. Wo packt sie dich an, um deinen eiskalten Körper richtig heiß zu machen? Ihr Schoß ist bestimmt schön warm, oder?"  
Hätte Myotismon mehr von etwas, was lebte, hätte er Schamesröte im Gesicht, oder es hätte sich, bei dem Anblick wie Piedmon sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr vor Wut komplett rot verfärbt. Und wenn Myotismon es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er glauben, er höre Zorn in Piedmons Stimme, so belustigt er auch auf ihn herab schaute, nur um ihn anzustacheln. Wundern würde es Myotismon nicht, denn dass Piedmon Sanzomon nicht nur nicht mochte, sondern sie regelrecht hasste war ein offenes Geheimnis.  
Piedmon schwang sich wieder quer in seinen Stuhl, um weiter mit den Karten zu spielen und sie in der Luft zum tanzen zu bringen. Sie zeigten immer noch alle die Karodame.  
„Was will ein Digimon wie Sanzomon überhaupt mit halbtoten Daten? Ich hätte mir ja an ihrer Stelle etwas weniger modriges ausgesucht, das nicht schon von Weitem nach einer alten Gruft aussieht."  
Die Bewegungen der Karten wurden schneller. Zwischen den Karodamen waren Pikkönige aufgetaucht.  
„Typisch, die unscheinbarsten Digimon sind immer die Versautesten. Sag schon, was für schmutzige Dinge macht sie mit dir, wenn du zu ihr ins Bett kriechst? Oder sag nicht, du nagelst sie in deinem Sarg." „Das geht dich nichts an, was ich angeblich mit ihr mache. Und wenn du so weiter machst, bis du bald derjenige, den ich in einen Sarg stecken und zunageln werde. Für immer!"  
„Uh, ich hab Angst. Lass deine Energie an dieser Volksverräterin aus, aber verschone mich damit. Ich schlafe nicht mit Untoten."  
Myotismon Befürchtung bestätigte sich - Er war für diese Probe rein zur Unterhaltung gedacht. Vermutlich Piedmons Rache für seinen kleinen Deserteur-Akt und sie alle amüsierten sich darüber, wie immer, wenn die Laune des Gitarristen, des Sommersturms, der Herzkönigin, ihn traf.  
Und Gegenwehr wurde belächelt oder bestraft, denn der Herr Dirigent ließ seine Hand über sie alle schweben und peinigte jeden, der es wagte, dessen selbstverfasste Asimov-Gesetze zu brechen. Und da allein schon auf der gegnerischen Seite vier Mega-Level standen, blieb Myotismon nichts, als es hinzunehmen. Es würde ein hässliches Konzert werden.  
Aber Myotismon beklagte sich nicht, er war ja hier nie sehr beliebt gewesen und erwartete kein Mitleid. Sie hassten ihn, weil er angeblich Glück hatte.  
( _Außenseiter_ )  
Und leider, so musste Myotismon sich aber gestehen, war Sanzomon nun einmal genau der Typ Digimon, der seinem Geschmack entsprach und mit jeden weiteren Tag ärgerte er sich mehr über sie. Sie hatte ihn in dieses Schlamassel gebracht.  
Hätte sie nicht ein Rookie blieben können? Wieso musste sie so eine enge, figurbetonte Robe tragen? Was musste sie ihren Hals verbergen, aber ihre Schultern so entblößen? Warum musste sie diesen Blick haben? Wie oft wäre er gern über Sanzomon hergefallen. Myotismon war es Leid, seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken zu verschränken und seine eigenen Gelenke zu packen, damit er ihr nicht an die Kehle sprang. Genauso wie er es Leid war, nur davon zu träumen, wie es wäre seine Zähne in ihren Hals zu stecken und sie auszusaugen, aufzuwachen und sich selbst in den Arm zu beißen, bis der Rausch verflogen war. Und der Gedanke erst, würde sie statt im Seerosenwasser in ihrem eigenem Blut baden, während ihr Körper in ihre Ursprungsdaten zerlegt und verschwinden würde.  
Aber sein Plan ging voraus. Doch seine Sinne mit Rotwein zu betäuben und rohes Fleisch zu essen, dem die Wärme von Leben fehlte, hielt auch nicht für die Ewigkeit. Aber er musste. Für sein Vorhaben, von dem die anderen sechs nichts wissen sollten, bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem er ihnen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Messer in den Rücken rammte. Aber zuerst würde Myotismon sich den Herr Dirigenten vorknöpfen. Jenes Digimon, dass im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, sie an der Leine hielt wie Hunde und bestrafte, horchten sie nicht. Trotz der strengen Orchester-Regeln wusste Myotismon gewisse Dinge zu umgehen und war sich sicher, irgendwo auf Grey Mountain befand sich etwas, dass ihm helfen könnte seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen und ihn an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zu führen. Und hätte er das erst einmal aus Sanzomon herausgekitzelt, könnte er auch sie töten. Und nur er, kein anderes Digimon durfte das. Ganz besonders Piedmon nicht, der über Myotismons drohende Miene nur spottete.  
Anfangs, aber gerade weil Myotismons Blick nicht wich, verzog sich Piedmons Lippen immer mehr zu einem schmalen Strich.  
„Deine Blicke kannst du dir sparen. Und wenn dir Sanzomon so wichtig ist, werde ich ihr auch nichts tun. Das heißt, solange sie mir nicht im Weg stehen sollte, kannst du mit ihr machen, was dir gerade in den Sinn kommt. Foltere sie, ficke sie, friss sie von mir aus. Die Reihenfolge überlasse ich dir."  
Angewidert von Piedmons Worten sah Myotismon fort. Auf die Bemerkungen seiner Mitmusiker gab er nichts. Tatsächlich bereute Myotismon es kurz, hierher gekommen zu sein. Grey Mountain wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Sanzomon wäre ihm lieber gewesen, statt hier mit Digimon zu stehen, mit denen ihn angeblich irgendetwas Wichtiges verband, was doch nicht greifbar war. Wenn es das je gegeben hatte, war es längst verkümmert. Ja, Sanzomons Anwesenheit wäre ihm lieber und wenn es nur gewesen wäre weiter mit ihr zu spielen.  
Hätte alles nicht einmal wie vorgesehen laufen können? Ihr die alleinige Schuld für dieses unangemessene Verhalten in der Bibliothek zu geben war in seinen Augen der sichere Übergang von Unsicherheit zu Furcht gewesen und er hätte ihr die Führung über Grey Mountain unter der Nase weggenommen, ohne dass sie etwas machen konnte. Aber statt ängstlicher war sie mutiger geworden und er fürchtete schon, dass alles umsonst war, bis Myotismon klar wurde, dass es nicht nur Mut war, der in ihren Augen aufblitzte. Wahnsinn eben. Sanzomon war wahnsinnig – wahnsinnig und süchtig nach ihm.  
Sie hatte sich seine Geschichten angehört, was er als Dobermon getrieben hatte. Wie er die Devidramon gezähmt hatte. Was seine Zähne schon getan hatten. Sie saß beim Essen neben ihm. Sie stellte zwar fest, dass er mit seiner Aussage bezüglich seines Essverhalten übertrieben hatte, aber der Hintergedanke blieb in ihr, wenn Sanzomon genau die Momente bemerkte, wenn Myotismon langsamer ins Fleisch biss und es genoss. Dann starrte sie für einen Moment und fragte sich, was er dabei dachte, wenn er so zubiss. Der Ekel stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber die unerschrockene Neugierde erlaubte es ihr nicht wegzusehen.  
Zwar fragte Sanzomon, wie er es aushielt, so Tage ohne Blut. Er wich mit der Antwort aus, dass Daten eben Daten seien. Dass es aber selbst zwischen Fleischdaten und Blutdaten dezente Unterschiede gab, musste sie nicht wissen. Vorerst.  
Trotz allem aßen sie weiter jeden Abend zusammen. Sanzomon sagte, er sei eben so und dass kann man nicht schönreden oder ändern, also konnte sie selbst nur wegschauen oder es akzeptieren und wegschauen war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Sie sagte, sie wollte alles sehen, wie schön oder abstoßend es auch sein mochte. Sie wollte es sehen, solange es ehrlich war.  
Er hatte so oft versucht sie in seinen Bann zu ziehen, nun hing sie sich freiwillig an ihn und der Tag würde kommen, an dem Myotismon über sie herfallen konnte. Er musste sie nur weiter mit süßen Worten und Küssen umgarnen und schwer war es nicht. Oh, im Gegenteil war es das.  
Und obwohl sie so viel zotiges Zeug sprach - eine große Leistung für ein Digimon ihrer Art - sah sie Myotismon weiter ganz verträumt an, wenn sie ihm von dem erzählte, was sie auf ihrer Reise gesehen und gelernt hatte und er darüber nachdachte, ihr zustimmte oder widersprach und seiner eigenen Meinung kundtat. Manchmal tat es gut, so ganz vernünftig zu reden und über ihre dummen Träume nachzudenken, selbst wenn die Diskussionen hitzig wurden, da sie beide in ihrem Inneren stur waren, er mehr, sie weniger. Ihr Leuchten in den goldenen Augen blieb.  
Wahnsinn. Mehr nicht. Das konnte Myotismon sich so lange zu nutze machen, bis sein Plan und sein Vorhaben erfüllt waren und Sanzomons Vernichtung, der Moment wenn er ihr digitales Inneres ausweiden und ihr Blut trinken konnte, nachdem er vor ihren Augen erst noch ihre geliebten Schüler in Stück reißen würde, wenn nicht sogar ihre Datenreste zerstören würde, damit sie nie mehr wiedergeboren werden konnten, wäre der Höhepunkt seiner Horrorballade.  
Wenn nur dieses Irgendetwas nicht wäre. Dieses Irgendetwas, dass ihn so wütend machte, wenn Piedmon solche Worte in den Mund nahm, dieses Irgendwas, dass schon da war, bevor er Tinkermon überhaupt getroffen hatte und ihn dazu brachte - vorerst - zu schweigen. Sie nicht töten zu wollen und ihr weiter bei ihren Philosophien und ihren Wunschvorstellungen zuzuhören und darüber nachzudenken,  
( _Wieso träumen Digimon und haben Albträume, wenn Träume für die Digitation nichtig seien?_  
 _Kann ein Digimon sich wünschen, zu was es digitieren möchte und darauf gezielt hinarbeiten?_  
 _Oder ist das unmöglich, wenn doch alles angeblich schon in einem Digimon eingespeichert ist?_  
 _Wieso können dann aus fünf Poyomon aus fünf verschiedenen Städten fünf verschiedene Digimon werden?_  
 _Und wenn sie alle den gleichen Weg der Digitation einschlagen, sind sie dann gleich oder nicht?_  
 _Wieso können zwei gleiche Digimon aus der selben Digitation verschiedene Ideale entwickeln?_  
 _Ist es albern, wenn ich dir verrate, dass ich als Cupimon immer ein Venusmon werden wollte?_  
 _Sag mir, Myotismon, was denkst du darüber?_ )  
was er dachte von dieser Welt und wie er ihr das sagen konnte, statt darüber, wie ihr Blut schmecken würde. Manchmal, wenn sie sich unterhielten, flog die Zeit davon und Myotismon merkte es nicht einmal, weil er so in diese Unterhaltung vertieft war, auch wenn er sagte, Sanzomons Ansichten seien reiner Sophismus und Tagträumerei.  
Obwohl er Streicheleien gar nicht mochte, machte es ihm bei Sanzomon Tag für Tag weniger aus. Allgemein hob sich seine Toleranzgrenze in gewissen Dingen etwas. Die Wärme, die ihre Lippen hinterließ blieb auch gefühlte Stunden später noch auf seiner Haut und weckten in Myotismon das Verlangen, sie nochmal zu küssen. Er wollte sie küssen und gleichzeitig komplett auffressen. Und irgendwann würde er das, wenn es so weit war. Irgendwann. Bestimmt. Ganz sicher...  
Vielleicht war er ja auch mittlerweile verrückter wie Piedmon selbst. Einzig, was diesen Irrsinn noch übertrumpfen könnte war die Reale Welt. Alle sieben Meister der Dunkelheit wussten, wie erschreckend widerlich die Menschen sein konnten und es die Daten ihrer Welt waren, die Digimon wie sie überhaupt entstehen ließ. Das Verständnis für eine Apartheid, für Krieg, dies kam alles aus der Realen Welt. Wenn die Digiwelt erst einmal am Rande der Vernichtung stünde, würde es der Realen Welt genauso ergehen. Und wenn sie auch mit unterging, was soll's? Sollte sie. Und die ganze verrückte und belanglose Menschheit, mit ihren Digirittern dazu.  
„Hast du mich nur hierher bestellt, um mich wegen einer angeblichen Liebschaft zu verurteilen, oder kommt da noch etwas Wichtiges? Du musst wissen, Sanzomon macht sich Sorgen, wenn ich zu lange fort bleibe. Und ich lasse die ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin nur ungern warten."  
Kurz stellte Myotismon sich vor, wie sie in der Bibliothek saß, wartete und beim Warten versuchte sich mit Arbeit abzulenken und schließlich irgendwann, mit dem Kopf auf dem Buch einnickte, um von ihrer süßen Welt zu träumen. Bei so viel Naivität konnte einem übel werden, so viel Loyalität nur für ein paar Küsse, Streicheleinheiten und Zeit, die man sich für etwas Grübeln und ihre Worte nahm.  
Aber Zeit, die Myotismon sich gerne nahm.  
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, ob du dir deiner Position bewusst bist", rief Piedmon zu ihm hinunter. Wieder diese Rage in der Stimme, vermutlich hatte er bemerkt, dass Myotismons Gedanken abgedriftet waren.  
„Was wir hier tun und vor allem warum. Und was geschieht, wenn irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen sollte, seine eigenen kleinen Intermezzos zu spielen, die nicht vom Herr Dirigenten abgesegnet wurden."  
Auch wenn er Myotismon am längsten ansah, wanderte Piedmons stechender Blick zu allen anwesenden Digimon.  
„Der Herr Dirigent verlangt nicht viel von uns. Die Kapellmeister -", Piedmon zuckte kurz, schloss die Augen und zog scharf Luft ein, „- sind ihres Amtes enthoben. Vergesst das nicht. Sie kamen mit der Apartheid und sie gingen mit ihr. Alles andere was dazwischen war, ist niemals passiert. Sind wir uns da alle einig? Das ist _niemals_ passiert!"  
Piedmons Abgrund war übergelaufen und der Sommerorkan war ausgebrochen. Aber überraschender- und vor allem glücklicherweise war alles heil geblieben. Es hatte schon schlimmere Stürme gegeben, aber selten welche, die so laut waren.  
Piedmon war sie ein Sommersturm von ein auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden, wohin, darüber konnte man spekulieren. Zu LadyDevimon vermutlich weniger. Man konnte über Piedmon reden und denken was man wollte, aber nicht, dass er seinen Zorn an ihr ausließ, dafür gefielen ihn diese Digimon dann doch zu sehr und achtete zu sehr darauf, dass kein anderes Digimon ihnen was tat (solange er sie eben noch nicht satt hatte). Für seinen Zorn hatte er niedere Digimon, die ihm egal waren.  
„Das ist niemals passiert."  
MetalSeadramon war aus der Dunkelheit getreten und schwebte wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihnen allen und man wartete darauf, dass ein Schauer mit Regentropfen, so groß wie ihre eigenen Köpfe sich über ihnen ergießen würde. Aber er zog davon, wie ein Gewitter, mit Donner, aber ohne Blitze. Er wollte, nun da die Orchesterprobe endlich vorbei war wieder zurück in seine Gewässer, in deren Tiefen niemand sah, wie gefährlich dieser Regenschauer war.  
„Das ist niemals passiert."  
Da Devimon selbst schwarz wie die Nacht war, sah man kaum, wie er entschwand. Er war froh darum, als Schwächster versteckte er seine Karten fast noch besser wie Myotismon. Kein Wunder, dass er sich auf File Island zum Trompetenspielen verzog. Nur seine Augen, die glühten wie die Hitze der Sommersonne auf dem Boden, blieben sehr lange dort in dieser Schwärze, wie eine einsame Kerze.  
„Das ist niemals passiert."  
Machinedramon ging rückwärts wieder in den Schatten und wie schon bei Devimon dauerte es, bis der matte Glanz des Stahls in der Dunkelheit, ähnlich einer dicken Wolke, verschwunden war. Er redete wenig, aber an dem Abend noch weniger. Vermutlich lag es an der musikalischen Untermalung. Piedmon hatte Recht, ein Moll drückte die Stimmung, aber er wollte dieses Lied hören, weil die Maschinen, die er dafür programmierte, dass sie es mit ihm taten eben nicht so konnten, wie Machinedramon es sich wünschte.  
„Das ist niemals passiert."  
Puppetmon kicherte immer noch wie ein kleines Mädchen, als er fort sprang, begleitet von dem Geräusch seiner Zahnräder, die zudem sehr laut tickten, damit Myotismon nicht vergaß, was er ihn einmal angetan hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte diese Orchesterprobe auch ihm zugesetzt, gerade weil er so mädchenhaft lachte. Er konnte seinen Abgrund so gut wie es ging mit frischem Grünem und bunten Frühlingsblüten verdecken, man sah ihn in seinem Holzschädel immer noch.  
„Das ist niemals passiert."  
Etemon schnaubte nur, statt noch einmal unangemessen zu lachen oder einen Witz zu reißen, ehe er ging. Er würde wieder in sein Refugium zurückkehren und versuchen auf seiner E-Gitarre irgendwelche Töne zu treffen, die ohnehin immer grässlich klangen. Er konnte sich noch so sehr bemühen, es würde immer schrecklich klingen. Etemon konnte nur das Cello spielen, nur dieses Instrument konnte dem Irgendwas, dass er unter goldroten Herbstlaub versteckte, Ausdruck verleihen. Aber er wollte es nicht begreifen.  
„Das ist niemals passiert."  
Myotismon stand als Letzter noch im Atrium, als hätte sein eigener Schneesturm ihn in eine Eissäule verwandelt. Er dachte an Sanzomon. Er musste sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum er ihr an dem Abend keine Gesellschaft geleistet hatte oder ihr eben noch mal sehr viel Trost schenken. Obwohl ihm eine Stunde mit ihr und ihren Worten weit lieber gewesen wäre als diese Orchesterprobe, seien es der Anfang tiefenpsychologischer Theorien oder eben ihre Nonsens-Ferse gewesen. Er hätte es sich angehört. Und darüber nachgedacht.  
Er bekam Hunger.


	12. XXXXX ME, 1st Movement

Konzert V - ##### ME, 1. Satz, Allegro pianissimo Cis-Moll

„Was denkst du über Gleichheit?"  
Noch am Folgeabend, nachdem Sanzomon sich entschlossen hatte, ihrer Furcht Lebewohl zu sagen, hatte Myotismon sie in ihrer Bibliothek aufgesucht und sie dabei erwischt, wie sie am großen Holztisch saß, der mit Stapeln von Papier und Büchern bedeckt war. Es war das reinste Chaos und daran sah man, wie sehr Sanzomon grübelte. Schließlich grübelte sie gerne.  
Als Myotismon den Raum betrat, der diesmal mit weit mehr wie nur einer Kerze erhellt war und sich gegenüber von Sanzomon setzte, schob sie ihre wichtigen, geheimen Unterlagen unter einen Stapel und klappte stattdessen ein Buch auf, dass sie nebenbei übersetzte. Jijimons und Babamons alte Bücher mochten wirr sein, teilweise sehr anstößig, stellenweise sogar noch aus der Hand alter Digimon Hoheiten stammend, die Rassismus unter den Typen salonfähig gemacht hatten. Sanzomon war der Überzeugung, gerade der Digiwelt durch diese Bücher zu zeigen, wie es früher zuging, als nur allein der Typus wichtig schien bei der Frage, ob man ein Recht auf Leben hatte oder nicht, würde mehr die Augen öffnen als so zu tun, als sei das alles niemals passiert - so in etwa das Motto der Meister der Dunkelheit.  
„Wie kommst du darauf?"  
„Weil die Meister der Dunkelheit dich nicht sehr mögen."  
„Vielleicht fehlt ihnen der Sinn für Literatur", witzelte sie und tat, als wäre sie dabei Sätze aus der alten Schrift in die Zeitgemäße zu schreiben.  
„Weil du von Andersartigkeit und Individualität sprichst und es dich nicht stört."  
„Man muss mit Kritik leben. Man kann es nicht jedem Digimon Recht machen."  
Insbesondere der Herzkönigin nicht. Irgendwo verstand Sanzomon Piedmons Ansicht, vermutlich war auch er ein Digimon, dass unter den Nachwehen der Typus-Apartheid gelitten hatte, so wie alle Meister der Dunkelheit vielleicht auch. Aber war alle gleich machen zu wollen wirklich die Lösung? Die Auslöschung allen, dass den Pfad verließ? Das Verweigern, dass die Digiwelt mehr wie nur ein Schatten war, aber eben auch nichts eigenes, sondern ein Teil der Realen Welt? Und das auch jedes einzelne Digimon entsprechend mehr war? Grenzte das nicht schon an Zensur?  
Das Auferstehen der vier Souveränen hatte doch schon gezeigt, dass das, was das Menschsein ausmachte hohes Potenzial besaß zum Wohle der Digiwelt etwas beizutragen. Die Gefühle dieser Menschen. Zwar hatte Sanzomon diese Menschen, die sogenannten Digiritter nie getroffen, aber so hell wie dieses Licht der vier Souveränen war, mussten diese Gefühle sehr stark gewesen sein. Jener Tag – da lebte Tinkermon noch nicht bei Babamon – war ein düsterer Tag gewesen, man glaubte die Welt ginge unter. Das Wetter spielte komplett verrückt. Und dann, so wusste Sanzomon noch, regnete es Schwärze. Dunkelheit. Gerade als man glaubte, der Orkan würde die Digiwelt davonwehen, erschien eben dieses Licht am Horizont. Dann war der Sturm vorbei und nur wenige Digimon, zu denen auch Tinkermon und ihre späteren Schüler gehörten sahen in der Ferne vier Lichter in die verschiedenen Himmelsrichtungen davonfliegen. Diese Lichter waren die Souveränen und sie glühten im Schein des Herzens der Digiritter.  
Genau das war es, was die Digiwelt brauchte. Das Leuchten und Strahlen, rein wie ein unschuldiges Kinderherz aus einem Märchenbuch. Wer weiß, vielleicht würden die Grenzen beider Welten irgendwann verwischen. Aber das wollten die Meister der Dunkelheit nicht hören. Myotismon wohl schon, sonst würde er nicht hier sitzen. Sanzomon fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es ihm nicht unangenehm sein müsste, hier mit ihr in diesem Raum zu sein. Das letzte Mal hatte es mit einer Ohrfeige geendet.  
„Wie passt das damit zusammen, dass wir alle gleich sind und etwas wie die Apartheid ein Verbrechen gegen die Seele und das _Ich_ sei? Wie gehören Individualität und Gleichheit zusammen?"  
Sanzomons Blick wechselte zwischen Myotismon und ihren Büchern hin und her. Die Spitze ihrer Feder hing in der Luft, der Satz, den sie eben schreiben wollte war ihr entfallen, dafür dachte sie zu sehr über seine Frage nach.  
„Wir sind alle Lebewesen", begann sie, vorsichtig und sah Myotismon dabei ins Gesicht, um jede noch so kleine Reaktion von ihm wahrzunehmen. „Lebewesen, die leben wollen. Und wie sie wollen und niemand soll dafür verurteilt werden."  
„Und wenn Serums nun mal die komplette Kontrolle haben und Viren nun einmal zerstören wollen? Ein Verhalten, dass nun einmal nicht zu leugnen ist."  
Darauf lief es also hinaus. Schließlich glaubte er ja nicht an dieses _Ich_ in einem Digimon, an ein Herz, an eine Seele. Nur an Daten. Umstimmen würde sie ihn auch nicht können. Aber sie könnte ihren Standpunkt verteidigen.  
„Das würde ich auch niemals wagen anzuzweifeln. Ich kann den Urkern unseres Wesens nicht leugnen. Es geht darum, dass unter solch rein triebhaften Verhalten, das aus unseren Daten hervorgeht, viele leiden, das ist eine nötige Erkenntnis. Wir haben unsere Rechte und Pflichten gegenüber allem Leben. Ein _Es_ , wie unsere Daten, aber auch ein hohes Bewusstsein, wie unser Herz, unser Verständnis. Und dazwischen irgendwo liegt unser Sein."  
Der Satz, der Sanzomon entfallen war kehrte wieder in ihre Gedächtnis zurück und sie schrieb ihn schnell auf das Papier. Die schwarze Tinte zog schnell ein, aber erst als Sanzomon sich sicher war, dass sie so weit getrocknet war, dass nicht all zu viel verschmieren konnte wagte sie wieder Myotismon in die Augen zu schauen. Er saß ganz entspannt da und lächelte amüsiert. Aber seine Mimik wirkte nicht herablassend.  
„Deswegen wird auch immer Chaos herrschen. Jedes Digimon hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen von Rechten und Pflichten, Ordnung und Chaos."  
„Aber man kann versuchen es in einer Balance zu halten. Eine Welt muss nicht perfekt sein, aber ausgeglichen. Deswegen funktioniert auch eine absolute Gleichheit nicht. Sie obliege der Gewalt einer homogenen Einheit, deren Sichtweisen, wie auch Fehler unreflektiert übernommen werden würden. Die Folge wäre, dass man Fehler wiederholt, für neuaufkommende Probleme keine Lösungen findet und Alternativen übersieht. Und für Probleme benötigt es verschiedene Sichtweisen. Wir müssen verschieden bleiben, aber für eine Gleichheit müsste man das _Ich_ komplett dafür auslöschen. Und dann sind wir wirklich nicht mehr wie Daten."  
Sein Lächeln wich, aber seine Gesichtszüge blieben genauso entspannt wie seine Haltung. Er schien nachzudenken und hätte man Sanzomon in diesem Moment gefragt, was für sie den optischen Reiz ausmachte, sie hätte mit absoluter Sicherheit geantwortet, dass es dieses Gesicht war, das ehrlich und intensiv über ihre Worte nachdachte.  
„Vielleicht ist durchaus etwas dran, was du sagst. Auch ich sympathisiere nicht wirklich mit den Vorstellungen der Meister der Dunkelheit."  
„Willst du mir sagen, dass du an Individualität und an ein Ich-Bewusstsein glaubst?", sagte Sanzomon mit einem kleinen, versteckten Lachen im Unterton und sie war überrascht, dass auch Myotismon sich zu so einem kurzen, tiefen Lachen hat mitreißen lassen.  
„Ich habe nur begriffen, dass eine absolute Gleichheit, wie die Meister der Dunkelheit es sich vorstellen, nicht existieren kann. Sie streben nach absoluter Dunkelheit. Was schon bedeckt mit Ruß und Asche ist, kann auch tiefer darin versinken, bis kein sauberer Fleck mehr darauf liegt. Aber es wird immer Digimon geben, die sich dagegen wehren und jeden Rußfleck beseitigen, egal zu was man sie zwingt, weil sie eben auch Ideale haben, seien es Daten, sei es eine Seele. Eines habe ich vor mir sitzen."  
Sanzomon warf nur einen kurzen Blick zu Myotismon hinüber, ehe sie sich weiter ihren Schriften zuwandte, nicht sicher ob das eine Stichelei oder ein Kompliment war.  
„Man kann Digimon kein Verhalten aufzwingen, wie dunkel es auch um ihn herum wird. Es wäre nichts weiter, wie Digimon an ihre rein triebhafte Natur zu binden und reine Triebhaftigkeit endet früher oder später im Chaos. Dennoch halte ich zu viele verschiedene Möglichkeiten offen zu lassen für gewagt. Nicht nur Ideen, auch Gemüter sind verschieden und oft sind es genau diese, die einer Problemlösung im Wege stehen."  
Myotismon wartete kurz, ob Sanzomon etwas einzuwerfen hätte, aber sie schwieg. Nun schlug sie ihr Buch zu und behielt ihren Blick oben, die Arme verschränkt auf dem Holz abgelegt.  
„Die Methoden der Meister der Dunkelheit übersehen, dass auch Dunkelheit und Triebhaftigkeit etwas Lebendiges ist. Zum Lebendigen gehört, dass es sich entwickelt und verändert, rund um die Uhr, selbst im Schlaf. Deswegen funktioniert ihre Gleichheit auch nicht, denn selbst wenn irgendwann alles gleich wäre, garantiert nichts, dass sich alles gleich verändert."  
„Was ist dann für dich Gleichheit?", fragte Sanzomon angespannt. Myotismon lächelte düster.  
„Die einzige, absolute Gleichheit, die in allen Welten omnipräsent ist, ist die Gleichheit des Todes", erzählte er weiter, mit etwas in der Stimme, dass Sanzomon zu frösteln brachte.  
„Tod? Sagt du das, weil du ein untotes Digimon bist? Du bist auch nicht gleich mit Phantomon oder deinen Bakemon. Ihr basiert nur auf der Idee von etwas Totem, seid es aber nicht. Nicht ganz zumindest."  
„Physisch und mental mag das zutreffen. Aber weil wir mit einem Fuß im Grab stehen, sind wir fast so etwas wie befreit."  
„Befreit, wie von dem Drang irgendwo hinzugehören?"  
Myotismon zögerte kurz bei seiner Antwort.  
„Von sogenannten Pflichten. Von Regeln wie auch Bedürfnissen. Wir sind dem Nahe, auf was alles Leben nun einmal hinausläuft. Wir haben nichts zu verlieren und auch nichts zu gewinnen."  
Was er sagte klang erschreckend düster. Viel mehr noch wie er es sagte. Hätte Sanzomon dieses _Wie_ beschreiben müssen, sie hätte es mit ihrer Tinte verglichen, die man über die beschrifteten Seiten gegossen hätte, bis nichts mehr zu sehen war. Nur tiefe, vollendete Schwärze. Und keine Chance das Geschriebene zu retten.  
Wann hatte er solche Ansichten angenommen? Als Tsukaimon klang er nicht so. Die Gänsehaut kam über sie, aber Sanzomon wollte mehr hören. Also verließ sie ihren bisherigen Platz und setzte sich an die Tischseite direkt neben Myotismon. Um zu sehen, ob sich der Schneesturm in seinen Augen ebenso wie seine Miene verändern würde, um dass, was er dachte nicht nur hören, sondern auch sehen zu können.  
„Der Tod ereilt uns alle einmal. Im Tod interessiert es keine Macht, ob wir gerecht waren oder nicht. Wir hören irgendwann alle auf zu existieren. Jede Welt ist nichts als ein übergroßer Friedhof."  
Sanzomon saß wieder in ihrer vorherigen Position da, mit den verschränkten Armen auf den Tisch und den Oberkörper etwas nach vorne gelehnt, um nichts in diesem Gesicht zu verpassen, selbst wenn seine Maske einen Teil davon verdeckte. Man sah, dass sie ebenso angestrengt über das Gesagte nachdachte, ebenso auch, dass Myotismon genauso wissen wollte, was sie dachte.  
Er nahm selbige Sitzpose wie Sanzomon ein und direkt über der Tischecke trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
„Das ist eine sehr traurige Sicht der Dinge, wenn du mich fragst", sprach Sanzomon weiter, nachdem es lange still um sie beide war und sie sich nur auf seine Augen konzentriert hatte. „Bist du deswegen zu so einem Digimon geworden?"  
„Du meinst untot?"  
„Ich meine, so respektlos den Lebenden gegenüber. Erscheint dir ein Leben so wertlos?"  
„Ich sagte doch, es kann befreiend sein, an nichts gebunden zu sein. Nicht einmal an das Leben selbst. Keine Pflichten. Keine Rechte. Keine Regeln. Und dann kann man sich sein kleines Wunderland, das man im Kopf hat leicht selbst kreieren."  
Auch wenn seine Aussprach noch schwärzer und schwerer klang wie ihre Tinte, sie blieb dabei, dass diese Ansicht mehr wie traurig war. So leer und nichtig – so tot eben – , selbst wenn man berücksichtigte, dass Myotismon von sich behauptete ein Befürworter des Nihilismus zu sein.  
„Ist eine solche Ablehnung dem Leben gegenüber nicht zu einfach? Ohne zumindest den Versuch zu wagen seine Chancen zu ergreifen?"  
„Diese wären?", fragte er herausfordernd und beugte sich etwas tiefer zu Sanzomon.  
„Chancen, etwas aus sich zu machen, nachdem man von Digimon, die man als Familie sah abgelehnt wurde. Oder, nachdem man sein Gedächtnis an seine Vergangenheit verlor sich zumindest eine Zukunft aufzubauen."  
Sanzomon lehnte sich ebenso etwas näher zu Myotismon und rückte mit ihren Armen nach vorn, bis sie seine berührte. Draußen war es Nacht geworden und eigentlich hätte Myotismon längst seiner Arbeit nachgehen müssen, aber er blieb sitzen.  
„Das ist das Leben also für dich? Chancen nutzen, die irgendwelchen moralischen Regeln unterliegen?"  
„Oder selbst welche finden. Deswegen suchen wir doch nach jenen Ort, wo wir hingehören. Selbst Digimon brauchen das, egal ob sie jetzt nur Daten sind oder nicht."  
„Und das hier ist jener Ort, den du suchtest?"  
„Ja. Schließlich suchte ich als Tinkermon danach", antwortete sie, bekam aber als Antwort erst wieder nur ein Lachen.  
„Regeln und Moral sind die Feinde der Freiheit."  
„Aber die Helfer für Sicherheit."  
„Also gibst du zu, dass Freiheit und Sicherheit, ähnlich wie Ordnung und Chaos nicht vereinbar sind?"  
Grinsend lehnte sich Myotismon in seinen Stuhl zurück, die Hände ineinander gefaltet.  
„Ja, sie sind nicht vereinbar. Aber sie können durchaus koexistieren und dazu benötigt es eine Balance, aber eben durch Regeln. So viel Freiheit wie möglich, um Ideen ausleben zu können, aber so viele Regeln wie nötig, dass eben kein Digimon fürchten muss, diese Ideen umzusetzen."  
„Und wer bestimmt über diese Regelung und ihre Notwendigkeit? Wer bestimmt was _Moral_ ist? Eine einzelne Obrigkeit?"  
Myotismon löste seine Hände voneinander, eine Hand schwenkte er dabei zur Seite.  
„Höhere Existenzen im Namen des Volkes? Du weißt, die Apartheid begann auch mit ihrem Gerede von Regeln und Moral, die den Typen Privilegien in unterschiedlichen Maßen zusprachen."  
„Die Hohen Digimon haben ihre Freiheiten ausgenutzt. Sie haben ihre eigenen Regeln missachtet. Deswegen geriet die serumische Politik ins Chaos. Wer sich nicht an seine eigenen Regeln hält oder an seine Pflichten, die man als Obrigkeit – Nein, als Digimon anderen Digimon seines Schlages hat, warum sollte man dann erwarten, dass andere Digimon diesen folgen, wenn diese nur Leid bringen?"  
„Für was dann überhaupt Regeln und Moral?"  
Sanzomon schnaufte. Die Diskussion war anstrengend und Myotismon mehr wie nur hartnäckig. Das Pochen in ihrer Brust war so stark, dass sie es bis in ihre Finger spüren konnte. Aber es war ein angenehmes Pochen. Daten, die wie Adrenalin in ihrem Körper wirkten bewegten sie aber dazu nicht klein beizugeben oder Myotismon einfach so das letzte Wort zu schenken. Das und der unmittelbare Wunsch, ihn auf der Stelle küssen zu können.  
Stattdessen aber entschied Sanzomon ihren Rücken durchzustecken und ihren Kopf hoch zu halten.  
„Weil Regeln und Moral der Triebhaftigkeit ihre Grenzen setzt. Sie garantieren die Basis für ein soziales Miteinander, egal ob unter gleichen oder unterschiedlichen Typen oder Rassen. Und auf diesem Grundstein ist es möglich etwas aufzubauen. Oder möchtest du mir sagen, dass du deine Gefolgschaft ganz ohne Regeln führst?"  
„Aber gewiss nicht", antwortete Myotismon und klang dabei sehr amüsiert. „Aber wir leben für uns. Wir sind eine kleine, untote Gruppe und existieren einzig für uns."  
„Das haben ich und meine Schüler auch. Zusammen haben wir voneinander gelernt, haben Ansichten angenommen und andere erweitert. Und auf dem haben Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Sagomon und ich dies hier aufgebaut. Nicht mit Steinen, aber mit Regeln, mit Aufgaben. Mit Zielen. Vielleicht kannst du das auch?"  
Sanzomon fand ihre Worte selbst etwas zu kitschig formuliert und Myotismon merkte man an, dass er es ebenso empfunden hatte. Aber er dachte darüber nach. Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich nach oben, seine Eckzähne wirkten so gleich viel länger.  
„Vielleicht kann ich das wirklich."  
Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war zwar mit dem, mit dem er seine Häme gerne zum Ausdruck brachte ähnlich, aber doch anders. Er hatte einen Hintergedanken, vielleicht sogar schon klare Vorstellungen. Sanzomon hätte zu gern gewusst welche, aber Myotismon würde sicher nicht damit so direkt rausrücken. Vielleicht war das vorerst auch besser. Wie er sie ansah, machte sie doch etwas nervös. Diese Zweideutigkeit, die sie nur schwer einordnen konnte. Aber beirren lassen durfte sie sich auch nicht.  
„Wusstest du, als du gegangen bist, wie dieser Ort aussah, den du suchtest?", fragte Sanzomon, ganz erwartungsvoll, so finster Myotismons Gerede war und kam ihm wieder etwas näher.  
„Ist das so interessant für dich?"  
„Ich würde es eben sehr gerne wissen."  
„Das könnten aber sehr düstere und sehr anstößige Dinge sein."  
„Damit komme ich klar."  
„Auch wenn Blumen und Nonsens-Reime gänzlich fehlen?"  
„Das macht nichts."  
„Du bist viel zu neugierig, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin.  
„Ich weiß."  
Beiden war nicht ganz bewusst gewesen, dass sie mit jedem Satz, der ausgesprochen wurde immer näher aneinander gerückt waren. Die Oberkörper so weit nach vorne gebeugt, das sich ihre Wangen berührten und es fühlte sich gut an, dass die Kälte, die von ihm ausging Sanzomons warm gewordenes Gesicht etwas abkühlte, genauso wie seinen Geruch einzuatmen und zu hören, das er das gleiche tat.  
Sie hörten kurz, wie die Tür aufging, ein Digimon noch „Entschuldigung, ich w-wusste nicht das -", stotterte und sofort wieder ging. Beide waren so weit weg von der Realität gewesen, dass sie nicht mal wussten welches Digimon sie gestört hatte und sie nichts weiter tun konnten, als sich fragend anzuschauen.  
„Einer deiner Schüler oder einer meiner Untergebenen?"  
„Meine Schüler wissen es schon", seufzte Sanzomon schwer und erinnerte sich an ihre Blicke zurück, einer Mischung aus Wohlwollen und Skepsis. Direkt auf das Thema hatten sie Sanzomon nicht angesprochen, aber Worte waren überflüssig. Cho-Hakkaimon hatte sie angelächelt, das Grinsen bis über die Ohren und eigentlich war Sanzomon diese Reaktion fast noch unangenehmer. Gokuwmon und Sagomon blieben etwas zurückhaltender mit ihrem Enthusiasmus. Sagomon hatte im Krieg bereits schlechte Erfahrungen mit untoten Digimon gemacht und Gokuwmon war von Natur aus extrem skeptisch und diese Skepsis hatte ihn vor so manchen Hinterhalt gerettet, die ihn feindlich gesinnte Digimon oder _Fliegen_ gestellt hatten.  
Aber, so sagten sie, für ihren Meister würde sie ihrem neuen Schlossgespenst gerne eine faire Chance geben und ihr Misstrauen und ihre Bedenken auf ein Minimum reduzieren.  
„Was denkst du - ", fragte Myotismon, als Sanzomon schweigend für mehrere Sekunden in Gedanken versunken war, „ - würden Jijimon und Babamon sagen, wenn sie hiervon wüssten?"  
„Vermutlich gar nichts. Sie hätten uns beide längst mit dem Besen eine übergezogen."  
Beide konnten es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Bei Jijimon vielleicht weniger. Zwar trainierte er die aufgenommen Digimon im Kampf, so wie Gokuwmon und Sagomon es nun taten, aber er beschränkte seine Kräfte wirklich nur auf das Training und war irgendwo auch ein Pazifist, wie es Sanzomon war. Babamon hingegen hätte so lange mit dem Besen auf sie eingedroschen und geschimpft, bis sie wieder zu Rookies zurückdigitiert wären.  
„Meinst du, sie wurden wiedergeboren?"  
„Vielleicht. Nur werden sie sich nicht mehr hieran erinnern. Das sind die großen Tücken der Wiederherstellung."  
Myotismon glaubte wirklich nicht an eine Seele, dass wurde Sanzomon nun deutlich bewusst, schon wie er _Wiederherstellung_ sagte, statt _Wiedergeburt_.  
„Selbst wenn, würde es Ewigkeiten dauern, bis sie wieder so sind, wie sie zuvor waren", fügte er noch hinzu. Diese Erkenntnis war Sanzomon zwar bewusst, aber es machte sie traurig. Digimon konnten sagen was sie wollten, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nach ihrer Vernichtung wiederkehrten, das, was sie ausmachte war wieder bei Null. Im Grunde starben Digimon doch.  
Die Erinnerungen an Jijimons und Babamons Tod kamen wieder in ihr hoch, gerade als Myotismon bemerkte, dass es längst dunkel war und er schließlich eine Pflicht zu erfüllen hatte. Beim Aufstehen streifte seine Hand noch über Sanzomons Gesicht. Die Berührung holte sie aus ihrer kurzen Trauer und brachte sie dazu, Myotismon noch einen Moment am Gehen zu hindern, indem sie ihn an seinem Ärmel packte.  
„Kommst du Morgenabend wieder vorbei?", fragte sie fast zu sehnsüchtig und sie ihn dabei in die Augen sah, in denen sich das Kerzenlicht spiegelte.  
„Nachdem wir beide offensichtlich nicht die selben Meinungen teilen?"  
„Das ist egal. Ich teile auch nicht jede Meinung meiner Schüler, und sie auch nicht immer meine. Aber wir respektieren einander und oftmals sind gegensätzliche Ideen und Vorstellungen die, die einen am meisten bereichern."  
Eine der Kerzen war ausgegangen und tauchte die Bibliothek in ein dunkles Rotorange, zumindest dort, wo das Licht hinfiel, wie in Myotismons Augen, an denen sich Sanzomon kaum satt sehen konnte.  
„Ich -", nur zögerlich und wieder mit dem Gefühl, dass ihr Gesicht rosa wurde, brachte sie ihre Worte heraus, „- möchte mehr von dem hören, was du denkst."  
„Du willst also wirklich mehr von Tod und Friedhöfen hören?"  
„Willst du denn mehr von Moral und Wunderländern hören?"  
Obwohl es durchaus albern klang, schien Myotismon darüber nachzudenken, mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Rücken und einer leicht gebückten Haltung, um Sanzomon besser anschauen zu können. Und er schien mit ihrer Idee zu sympathisieren.  
„Dann bis Morgenabend, zur selben Zeit", und mit einem kurzen Lächeln - aber nicht seinem hämischen - gab er Sanzomon noch einen kurzen Kuss, eher er den Raum verließ. Trotz allem, dass ihr Halstuch zwischen ihren Lippen gewesen war, hatte sie alles ganz deutlich spüren können. Noch während sie sich fragte, ob etwas von Myotismons Geruch an ihrem Halstuch hängen geblieben war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und stand wieder vor ihr.  
„Nach getaner Nachtarbeit bekommen ich aber wieder eine Belohnung von dir, oder?"  
„Hattest du die nicht heute Morgen schon?", fragte Sanzomon, aber nicht schüchtern, nicht verlegen und das überraschte Myotismon dann doch etwas, wenn auch positiv. Sie wirkte selbstbewusst und stand genau mit der Haltung da, die er ihr gezeigt hatte, verschränkte die Arme genauso hinter dem Rücken, wie er es tat. Einzig ihr Größenunterschied von fast mehr wie gut einem ganzen Kopf störte diese Symmetrie. Sanzomon musste zu ihm hochblicken und Myotismon sich weiter etwas hinunterbeugen.  
„Über deine Lippen kommen eben interessante Vorstellungen und Gedankengänge ans Licht. Trotz deiner Nonsens-Ferse, scheint da doch sehr viel hinter deinen Worten verborgen zu sein. Und Verborgenes hat nun einmal seinen Reiz, dem man schwer widerstehen kann."  
Das Wort, was er versuchte zu umschreiben, war Neugierde. Ihr ging es schließlich nicht anders. Genauso wie sie hören wollte, was in seinem Kopf vorging, wollte sie die süße Fäulnis schmecken, die diesem Kopf gehörte.  
„Dann bis Morgenfrüh, zur selben Zeit."  
Dieser Satz sollte nun immer nach einem Treffen zwischen ihnen beiden fallen. Was erst als kleiner Zeitvertreib gedacht war, entwickelte sich zu einer täglichen Tradition. Da Tag und Nacht ihren Pflichten gehörten, blieb ihnen hierfür nur die kurze Dämmerungszeit. Und aus dem schlichten Erzählen und eher zurückhaltenden Berührungen kam schnell noch Experimentierfreude hinzu, in mehrerlei Hinsicht. Was sie sagen mussten, um ihre Diskussionen und ihren Meinungen den richtigen Ton zu geben und wo und wie sie den jeweils anderen anfassen mussten, so dass alles andere um sie herum nichtig wurde. Mit zunehmenden Zeit auch, nach mehr Worten, düster oder nicht, und Berührungen, ob sanft oder grob, schien Sanzomon sich mehr und mehr mit dem Begriff _Liebe_ anfreunden zu können.

𝅗𝅥

Sanzomon kam mitten in der Nacht zu sich. Es war stockfinster, aber das realisierte sie erst, als sie sich die Augen rieb. Kurz darauf die Erkenntnis, dass sie noch in der Bibliothek war. Allein. Wie ungewohnt. Seit Wochen hatte Sanzomon kaum mehr Zeit hier allen verbracht. Sonst war immer Myotismon neben ihr gesessen, hatte sich mit ihr unterhalten und hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick in ihre Machwerke geworfen (und sich nicht selten darüber amüsiert). Er war etwas früher zu seinem Dienst angetreten, versprach aber nochmal zu kommen. Doch er war nicht zurückgekehrt, ansonsten wäre Sanzomon auch nicht hier. Er hatte es sich in den letzten paar Wochen zur Angewohnheit gemacht, sie in ihr Bett zu bringen (mit der Begründung, dass man Dinge und Digimon dort hinlegt, wo sie hingehören und sie sollte froh sein, denn sonst würde sie vermutlich niemals mehr ein Bett zu sehen bekommen), wenn sie bei der Arbeit einschlief und manchmal hörte sie ihn im Halbschlaf über diese Peinlichkeit spotten. Manchmal gab sie sogar Widerworte.  
Doch an diesem Abend saß sie seit langem mal wieder alleine in ihrem dunklen Arbeitszimmer und würde alleine den Weg in ihr Gemach finden.  
Nochmal sah Sanzomon auf ihre Unterlagen, an denen sie weiter gearbeitete hatte, während sie auf Myotismon gewartet hatte, wenn Schmierzettel eine bessere Bezeichnung gewesen wäre, voll mit Schlagwörtern, die Sanzomon wild über das Papier geschrieben hatte. Die Daten der nächsten auserwählten Digiritter waren in dieser gedruckten Form nicht mehr wie ein Wirrwarr aus Symbolen und Zahlen. Herauszufinden welche davon besonders präsent waren, war nicht so schwierig, wenn man einmal den Dreh raus hatte und mehr wie simple Mathematik und ein paar gute Sprachkenntnisse waren es auch nicht. Problematisch war in eben jener markanten Tugend die Zusammenhänge zu anderen Eigenschaften zu erkennen, die davon angetrieben wurden oder eben besagte Tugend förderten. Oder Erinnerungen. Oder Entscheidungen. Schwierig, aber machbar. Das Rätsel für Sanzomon blieb nur, wie eben diese Tugend das Licht im Herzen erwecken sollte. Oder sollte das Licht der Tugend Macht verleihen?  
Sanzomon rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie sollte langsam machen (ihre Schüler warnten sie bereits oft genug vor Überarbeitung und die Sorge kam nicht von ungefähr), sich Zeit lassen zum nachdenken. Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen das vierte Wappen fertig bekommen und an dem Fünften würde sie frühstens weiter machen können, wenn Gennai wieder genug Digizoid hatte, um das Amulett fertig schmieden zu können. Geschweige denn, dass er noch drei herstellen musste. Ihr blieb also noch etwas Zeit.  
Sanzomon versteckte ihre Unterlagen in einem kleinen Spalt, der sich in einem der Bretter eines Bücherregals befand und blies die letzte Kerze aus, es sie den Raum verließ. Nun, da sie auf den Beinen war und nachgedacht hatte, war sie nicht nur nicht mehr so müde, sondern wünschte sich ein Digimon her, dem sie von ihren Gedanken erzählen könnte, dafür aber würde es zu spät sein.  
Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon schliefen selbst schon (sie hatte kurz in ihre Zimmer geschaut, um sich zu vergewissern, das bei ihnen alles gut war) und Sanzomon wollte sie nicht wecken, weil sie selbst das Bedürfnis nach einer Unterhaltung hatte. Sie schaute, ob Gokuwmon bereits da war, aber sein Bett war leer. Immer noch. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Er wollte doch nur ins Reich von ShogunGekomon, verhandeln, Ware eintauschen und wieder zurückkommen. Bei Gokuwmons Tempo hätte das wenn zwei Tag gedauert, aber nun waren es schon drei und das gefiel ihr nicht, auch wenn Verspätungen seitens Gokuwmon keine Seltenheit waren. Doch gerade nachdem, was dem armen Bakemon zugestoßen war...  
Aus dem Gang hinter ihr hörte Sanzomon Schritte. Als sie ihren Blick über die Schultern warf, sah sie erst niemand, aber die Schritte wurden lauter. Dann schließlich lief Sistermon Noir schlaftrunken um die Ecke, mit dem weinenden SnowBotamon im Arm.  
„Hohepriesterin? Ihr seid noch auf?"  
„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen."  
Sistermon Noir öffnete den Mund, aber nur ein Gähnen kam heraus. SnowBotamon blieb weiter in ihrem Arm, schluchzend.  
„SnowBotamon hat mich geweckt. Vermutlich hat es schlecht geträumt und hat sich dabei in unser Zimmer verirrt. Es schläft aber nicht mehr ein", erklärte Sistermon Noir müde, schaukelte das verheulte Baby-Digimon etwas. Was immer es geträumt hatte, es hatte SnowBotamon ziemlich aufgewühlt. Vermutlich hatte es davon geträumt, wie es von der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs gewaltsam fort kam und dann im Nirgendwo landete. Passierte schließlich häufig, da passte man nicht auf und wurde als mögliche Mahlzeit geschnappt und fortgetragen und wenn einem die Flucht gelang landete man irgendwo an einem fremden Ort. Oder man hatte diesen Ort, wo man hingehörte, bis die Meister der Dunkelheit diesen zerstört hatten.  
„Ich kann es für dich weiter in den Schlaf wiegen, Sistermon Noir."  
„Aber Hohepriesterin -", sprach Sistermon Noir, sie wurde von einem Gähnen unterbrochen. Sanzomon nahm ihr das Baby-Digimon ab, fing kaum dann an mit ihren Armen sachte zu wippen.  
„Kein Aber. Du bist Morgen mit den Feldarbeiten dran. Du musst ausgeruht sein, wenn du auf die Ausbildungs-Digimon aufpassen möchtest", erklärte Sanzomon, Sistermon Noir nickte nur.  
„Okay... Und Ihr?"  
„Ich kann ohnehin nicht schlafen. Ob ich mich jetzt noch schlafen lege oder nicht, ist gleich. Geh zu Bett. Vielleicht bist du nach deiner Arbeit dann auch wach genug, um an meinem Unterricht teilzunehmen."  
Sistermon Noirs überraschtes aufblinzeln sah Sanzomon erst nicht, da sie SnowBotamon in die verheulten Knopfaugen sah und mit ihren Finger die kaum vorhandenen Gesichtskonturen entlang streichelte, bis es weniger traurig wirkte. Als sie wieder Sistermon Noir ansah, war deren Verblüffung fort, aber sie wirkte genauso wenig enthusiastisch, wie zuvor.  
„Nicht?"  
„Doch. Gerne, aber -"  
„Du möchtest nicht ohne deine Schwester die Lehre beginnen, oder?"  
Sie sagte nichts, aber wie Sistermon Noir den Kopf hängen ließ war Antwort genug.  
„Sistermon Blanc ist noch nicht so weit. Wir hatten ein sorgloses Leben, bis die Armee der Meister der Dunkelheit alles zerstört haben. Ich bin nicht einmal das Sistermon Noir, dass von Geburt an an ihrer Seite war. Wir haben unser passendes Gegenstück verloren. Ich versprach ihr, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, wie es ihre richtige Schwester getan hätte. Wenn ich ohne sie die Lehre beginne, denkt sie vielleicht, ich lasse sie im Stich."  
„Aber vielleicht braucht sie gerade deine Art, die ihr den Anreiz gibt. Jemand, zu dem sie aufsehen kann und sie ermutigt, den nächsten Schritt zu vagen. Ich sage nichts, wenn Digimon Zeit brauchen und unsicher sind, wohin es sie verschlägt, aber irgendwann müssen wir alle beginnen zu reifen."  
Schweigen. Sistermon Noir stimmte Sanzomon zwar zu, aber es hob ihre Laune nicht. Sobald sich zwei Sistermon fanden, digitierte die eine zu Sistermon Noir und blieb an der Seite der anderen. Auch wenn dieses Sistermon Blanc nicht ihre Digitation ausgelöst hatte – Sistermon Noirs echte Schwester war vernichtet worden, sowie Sistermon Blancs Schwester auch, die sie beschützen wollte – spürte sie eine gewisse Verbundenheit. Sie waren sich grün, obwohl Sistermon Blanc ängstlich und schüchtern war. Sie war verspielt, lies sich führen und leicht beeindrucken. Das war schon süß. Sie waren nicht zwei Seiten einer Medallie, eher zwei Stücke, die aneinander geklebt wurden, aber es passte irgendwie doch zusammen.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du warten willst", seufzte Sanzomon etwas. „Und ich helfe dir. Wenn Sistermon Blanc von selbst mit der Lehre anfangen will, wurdest du dann auch beginnen?"  
„Was habt Ihr vor, Sanzomon?"  
„Lass dies meine Sorge sein. Ich überlege seit längerem, wie ich Cho-Hakkaimon etwas fordern könnte. Vielleicht lassen sich zwei Probleme zu einer Lösung vereinen."  
Sanzomon lächelte unter ihrem Halstuch und Sistermon Noir tat es ihr gleich. Anders wie Gokuwmon und Sagomon fehlte Cho-Hakkaimon der Sinn für Verantwortung und Eigeninitiative. Aber sie kam sehr gut mit den beiden Sistermon aus. Daraus ließe sich etwas machen.  
„Habt Ihr denn Zeit für so etwas, Meister Sanzomon?"  
„Ich werde Zeit finden."  
„Ich meinte nur, na ja, wegen...", stotterte sie und allein als Sanzomon sah, dass Sistermon Noir wegschaute und rot im Gesicht wurde wusste sie, auf was sie hinaus wollte.  
„Nur weil ich auch Zeit mit Myotismon verbringe, lasse ich meine Arbeit nicht liegen. Meine Pflichten sind mir ernst, ihr müsst keine Angst haben, dass ich diese liegen lasse."  
„Oh, das dachte ich gar nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, würde es uns nichts ausmachen, wenn Ihr eure Arbeit etwas reduziert. Wisst Ihr, seit man Euch öfters mit Myotismon sieht, wirkt Ihr entspannter."  
Mit _uns_ tippte Sanzomon auf Cho-Hakkaimon und die beiden Sistermon. Gokuwmon, Sagomon und Sirenmon würden sich zwar auch nicht beklagen, wenn Sanzomon mit ihrer Arbeit einen Schritt kürzer tritt, allerdings würden sie ihr nicht empfehlen, die gewonnene Freizeit noch mehr mit diesem Vampir-Digimon zu verbringen.  
„Geh nun schlafen. Es ist spät", sagte Sanzomon, SnowBotamon schniefte wieder und jammerte, weinte aber noch nicht. Sistermon Noirs „Gute Nacht" ging in einem Gähnen verloren, dann erst ging sie langsamen Schrittes zurück in ihr Gemach, während Sanzomon sich nun SnowBotamon widmete. Es weinte kaum mehr, nur das Wimmern und Schniefen kam in unregelmäßigen Abständen wieder hoch. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, wie damals, als Sanzomon es in einem kleinen Loch in einer Schlucht fand, wo es sich versteckt hatte, aber nicht mehr alleine herauskam und vielleicht gestorben wäre, hätte sie es bei ihrer Patrouille um die Bergkette nicht zufällig entdeckt. SnowBotamon war zu jung, um sich bewusst daran zu erinnern wo es geschlüpft oder zuvor gewesen war. Aber als Albträume getarnt kamen diese Erinnerungsfetzen wieder hoch.  
„Hab keine Angst. Ich bin bei dir. Mach ruhig die Augen zu und schlafe bis Morgenfrüh. Morgen wird wieder ein guter Tag sein, an dem du spielen kannst."  
SnowBotamon starrte lange in Sanzomons Augen. Es verstand nicht, welche Motivation dieses humanoide Digimon hatte, weshalb oder warum sie bestimmte Dinge tat und auch die Bedeutung der Worte begriff es nicht. Aber Sanzomon hatte warme Hände und eine weiche Stimme, die Geborgenheit garantierten.  
Einige Male lief Sanzomon die Gänge, nur erhellt von blauen Mondlicht auf und ab, begann das kleine Digimon in ihrem Armen etwas zu schaukeln, bis es zu Schluchzen aufgehört hatte und sich mit den Bewegungen tragen ließ. Erschöpft, aber nicht müde vom Weinen drückte SnowBotamon sich enger an Sanzomons Brust und lauschte ihrem Summen und Gesang von Kinderliedern, die sie selbst alle von Babamon aufgeschnappt hatte. Selten jedoch fragte Sanzomon sich, woher Babamon diese Lieder hatte.  
„ _Der Sandmann kommt im Zug samt Wa-gen, die Fenster aus Mondlicht, von Stern'n getragen. Still, mein Kleines, hab keine Angst in der Na-cht, der Mann im Mond hat all die Wunder er-dacht._ "  
Zusammen mit dem sachten hin und her wiegen, fiel auch SnowBotamon schließlich nach langer Zeit doch der Dösigkeit zum Opfer, aber Sanzomon wagte es noch nicht, dass kleine Digimon zurückzubringen, sondern lief noch ein wenig weiter mit SnowBotamon im Arm auf und ab. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Schal so umgeschlagen, dass sie SnowBotamon darin einwickeln und näher an sich drücken konnte.  
„ _Irgendw-o über dem Regenbo-gen, wo man die Sterne si-eht. Da gibt es ein Land von dem ich hö-rte einst, in einem Wiegenlied._ "  
Zusammenhangslose Geräusche ertönten zwischen ihrem leisen Gesang, SnowBotamon plapperte irgendwas vor sich hin, aber war für ganze, deutliche Sätze noch zu klein, aber dass würde sich mit der Zeit ändern. Sanzomon war erst einmal erleichtert gewesen, dass es sich hat beruhigen lassen. Und dass es nur SnowBotamon war, sie hatte schon Nächte hinter sich, wo sie in ein ganzes Zimmer voller schluchzender und weinender kleiner Digimon hineinkam und die Nacht dort blieb, manchmal sogar ihre Schüler wecken musste. Dann saß sie zwischen gut einduzend Digimon, hielt sie fest, streichelte sie und sang ihnen etwas vor, hin und wieder ließ sie sich auch zu Geschichten hinreißen, denen sie lauschen konnten.  
Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr, ging es Sanzomon durch den Kopf, während sie weiter SnowBotamon schaukelte. Es war schon lange nicht mehr nötig gewesen. Seit sie die Bakemon als Spielkameraden zweckentfremdet hatten, waren sie in der Nacht zu erschöpft für Albträume und die Ausbildung-Digimon schliefen fast immer ruhig und selig.  
Schade eigentlich, sie mochte die Geschichten, die sie von Jijimon und Babamon erzählt bekommen hatte. Ihre Liebste war die über das Rosemon gewesen. Babamon erzählte sie oft, begann mit den drei magischen Worten, mit der jedes Märchen begann und Tinkermon wusste damals schon, wenn sie mit _Es war einmal_ anfing, dass Babamon eigentlich von sich selbst sprach.  
Und, es war einmal mitten in der Typus-Apartheid ein mächtiges Rosemon, und weil sie wusste, dass sie mächtig war kniete sie weder vor den Viren nieder, noch ließ sie sich mit den Serums mitreißen. Sie lebte, wie es ihr beliebte und ließ sich aufgrund ihrer Stärke und ihrer Schönheit von allen anderen Digimon verehren oder verfluchen. Aber eben weil Rosemon war, wie sie war, war sie auch recht einsam und die Digiwelt war ihr so gut wie gleichgültig, solange sie keinen Nachteil durch die Apartheid erfuhr und man sie in Ruhe leben ließ.  
Eines Tages aber kreuzte ein Wisemon ihren Weg. Ein sehr komisch gestricktes Digimon, wie sie fand, dass aufgrund seiner großen Neugier und Offenherzigkeit bei seinesgleichen, den Viren keinen Platz fand und von Datei- und Serum-Digimon eher umgangen und als dämlich und irre betitelt wurde, obwohl er nicht mehr wollte wie sein Wissen zu erweitern und dem, was er bereits wusste Kund zu tun. Und er fand jenes Rosemon, dass seine ohnehin große Neugier weiter entflammte. Auch Wisemon verehrte Rosemon, nicht aber weil sie stark oder schön war, sondern wegen etwas, was sie nicht ganz verstand.  
Irgendwann begann sie ihn nicht mehr zu ignorieren oder nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht wieder fortzuschicken, sondern zuzuhören. Wisemon erzählte, er käme aus einer anderen Welt, hätte dort Magie studiert, doch der Wunsch mehr zu sehen brachte ihn in viele Welten, auch in die Digiwelt. Aber nach vielen Jahren des Alleinseins sei er auf der Suche nach jenem Ort, wo er Ruhe finden würde und von dem, was er erlebt hatte anderen zu verkünden. Rosemon hörte ihm zu, hörte ihm sogar sehr gerne zu, von all den Dingen, die er schon gesehen und gehört hatte, die aus seinem Mund wie Märchen klangen und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich von seiner Faszination für alles in seinem Gesicht mitreißen ließ - auch wenn sein Kopf nicht mehr wie ein Schatten unter eine Kapuze mit zwei gelb glühenden Augen war - , sei es noch so banal.  
Sie zeigte ihm die geheimen Winkel der Digiwelt, egal wie schön oder abstoßend sie waren, mit dem Ziel vielleicht jenen Ort zu finden, nach dem Wisemon sich sehnte und auch Rosemon, nachdem sie so lange von ihrer eigenen Gleichgültigkeit eingenommen war. Jedoch sollte es nicht lange dauern, bis sie merkten, dass, egal welchen Ort sie suchten und fanden, solange sie beide zusammen waren, war jeder Ort der Richtige. So blieben sie zusammen und der Mann im Mond, der auf dieses ungleiche und doch interessante Gespann aufmerksam wurde, in einer Welt die Ungleichheit strafte, schenkte ihnen das Glück von sieben kleinen Gänschen, die so schön musizieren konnten und den ganzen Tag Lieder für ihre Mutter Gans sangen. Selbst, als Rosemon und Wisemon ihre Kräfte und Jugend für eine längere, gemeinsame Zeit einbüßten, blieben sie bis zu ihrem Tod unzertrennlich.  
Sanzomon mochte diese Geschichte und wurde immer ganz rührselig, wenn sie daran dachte und bis sie diese Geschichte zu Ende erzähl hatte, waren ihre Schützlinge schon wieder im Traumland.  
Fünfundzwanzig Digimon zog Sanzomon gleichzeitig groß und wären die Wappen vollständig, und damit auch die Digieier für die acht auserwählten Kinder, würde sie diese besonderen Digimon auch hier großziehen, bis die Digiritter hierher kämen, würde ihnen die gleichen Lieder vorsingen und die gleichen Nonsens-Reime und Märchen vorlesen.  
Während Sanzomon SnowBotamon nach einiger Zeit wieder in sein Schlafzimmer brachte, sanft wieder in sein Körbchen legte und penibel darauf achtete, keines der anderen zu wecken, überlegte sie sich, wie sie ihrer Gefolgschaft erklären sollte, wo diese acht Digimon auf einmal herkämen, wenn sie irgendwann schlüpften. Ihre Schüler wussten von dem Plan des Mann in Mondes, waren aber damit auch die Einzigen. Aber schließlich hatten sie öfters kleine Digimon im Ewigen Wald, an dessen Rande oder sogar schon auf der Bergkette selbst gefunden und bei dieser Geschichte zu bleiben wäre für Sirenmon, den Sistermon und den Swanmon und Reppamon hier um das Schloss herum genug. Ob dass Myotismon jedoch reichte zweifelte sie an, er würde merken, dass da was faul war. Vielleicht würde er sogar spüren, dass an diesem Digimon etwas anders war.  
Vielleicht, und dieser Gedanke beschäftigte sie schon eine ganze Weile, aber vielleicht müsste sie ihm nichts vormachen. Wenn sie ihn einweihte? Nicht sofort, auch nicht während sie noch die Wappen herstellte, aber danach. Schritt für Schritt. Immerhin war er ein sehr mächtiges Digimon und nicht zuletzt der Grund, dass sie hier auf dem Schloss, im Tal und auch die Digimon im Ewigen Wald nachts ruhig schlafen und Kräfte sammeln konnten.  
Sie würde sich weiter an dass halten, was sie Gennai geschworen hatte. Kein Digimon, außer ihr und ihren Schülern durfte von ihrer heimlichen, heiligen Mission erfahren. Und danach, wenn dieser erste, große Schritt Richtung Frieden vollendet war...  
Ihr Vorhaben, sich endlich schlafen zu legen, wurde von dem Bedürfnis eingenommen, nochmal nach den acht Digieiern zu schauen. Gennai war nicht da, sie waren allein, nur das schwere Tor und eine digitale Mauer zu ihrem Schutz um sie herum. Sanzomon lehnte an den warmen Brustkasten und summte den Digimon in diesen Digieiern Lieder vor. Vier farbig, vier immer noch blass, eine Folge eines Prozesses, der einige Daten dieser Digimon gelöscht hatte. Ein notwendiger Prozess, um das Digimon auf seinen Partner abzustimmen. Und wären die Wappen fertig, wären auch diese Digimon wieder vollständig. Doch den Wappen fehlte immer noch das Leuchten.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen, dass ihr bald alle vollständig seid. Schlaft gut, hört ihr? Morgen komme ich wieder. Wenn ich dann nicht so müde bin, lese ich euch auch etwas vor."  
Der Schwindel der Müdigkeit überkam sie. Besorgt über Gokuwmon, fragend, wo Myotismon blieb und in Gedanken zwischen den beiden Sistermon und den Wappen, zwang Sanzomon sich schließlich doch ins Bett.

𝅗𝅥

Am Morgen nach einer Nacht des Kopfzerbrechens, saß Sanzomon nach ihrem morgendlichen Ritus aus Meditation im kalten Wasser und Sutras, vor einem ihrer Schützlinge. Sie hasste diese Momente, wenn sie auch froh darüber war, dass diese kleinen Digimon, die vielleicht hätten tot sein können heranwuchsen und bereit waren ihren eigenen Weg zu suchen. Aber es schmerzte, gerade an dem Morgen, wo sie sich nicht nur fragte, wo Myotismon blieb - immerhin war es schon hell - sondern sich immer noch um Gokuwmon sorgte. Nun aber saß Leormon vor ihr, dass aus dem kleinen Frimon digitieren war und er hatte schließlich, nachdem er für seinen Digitation zum Rookie so viel trainiert und gelernt hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit verdient, zumindest die, die sie aufbringen konnte.  
„Du möchtest also losziehen?"  
„Ja, Sanzomon", nickte Leormon eifrig. „Ihr habt mir beigebracht nach meinem Weg zu suchen und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr weiß, wie ich hierherkam, weiß ich doch, dass ich zurück nach Hause muss. Ich muss nach File Island zurück."  
„Ich bin erfreut über diesen Eifer. Dennoch, möchtest du nicht noch etwas hier verweilen? In Zeiten wie diesen ist es als Rookie gefährlich. Gokuwmon und Sagomon werden sicher weiter mit dir trainieren, so viel du willst, damit du schnell zum Champion digitieren kannst."  
Leormon senkte seinen Kopf etwas, sein Schwanz schlug langsam hin und her wie ein Pendel, während er nachdachte. Die Andeutungen eines Schattens, den die Morgensonne warf folgte ihm. Und wenn das Licht warm wirkte und der frische, aber kühle Wind einer frühen Stunde in den Raum kam, dachte Sanzomon nur wieder daran, wo Myotismon blieb. Er löste sich nicht im Staub auf, wenn Sonnenlicht ihn berührte und seine dunkle Kleidung war dick, aber er vertrug die Hitze nicht und die Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht glichen dem Gefühl - so seine Umschreibung - wenn man raues Salz über wunde Haut streute. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er bei sonnigen Tagen wie diesen (ob kühl oder nicht) nur noch halb so stark war.  
„Ich danke Euch, Sanzomon. Aber mein Herz sagt, dass ich jetzt gehen muss."  
„Das ist eine sehr gute Antwort", lobte Sanzomon das kleine Löwen-Digimon, lachte auch etwas und hätte fast gegähnt, konnte es aber unterdrücken, um nicht respektlos zu wirken. Sie war so schrecklich müde.  
Leormon schien zu merken, dass Sanzomon noch nicht ganz wach zu sein schien, aber sie bemühte sich, nicht all zu viel davon anzumerken, wenn das Licht der Morgensonne sie auch schläfrig machte.  
„Außerdem wartet Dolphmon auf mich. Er ist schon lange ein Champion und lebt bei den Swanmon, seit er digitiert ist. Er stammte von einer Whamon-Gruppe in der Nähe von File Island. Wir wollten zusammen zurück. Die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs soll dort auf dieser Insel sein und sie werden Hilfe brauchen. Gerade weil das Nest dieser schrecklichen Krähe auch dort ist, die zur Herzkönigin gehört."  
Sanzomon hatte ihren Findelkindern nie erklärt, was es mit den Synonymen auf sich hatte, die sie und ihre Schüler benutzten, aber sie unterschätzte ihre Mündel wohl. Sie waren klug genug um Zusammenhänge zu erkennen.  
„Dann erlaube mir dich auf diesen Weg zu unterstützen. Ich werde die Kyubimon bitten, dass sie dich bei Abenddämmerung schnell zum anderen Ende der Bergkette führen, dann habt ihr beide die Sicherheit der Nacht bei euch. Dolphmon wird sich die unterirdischen Wasserströme zu nutzen machen, nehme ich an? Dann müsstet ihr euch am Ende des Ewigen Waldes treffen. Von da an seid ihr aber auf euch alleine gestellt", erklärte Sanzomon Leormon, sie hörte ihre eigene Besorgnis. Aber Leormon blieb überzeugt. Er war wirklich bereit aufzubrechen.  
„Ich danke Euch, Sanzomon", sagte er und sprang zu ihr, mit den Pfoten auf ihren Schultern abgelegt und sie umarmte ihn kurz.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr euren Weg findet, egal mit oder ohne mich. Aber sei nicht traurig und genieße diesen Tag noch. Ich sorge dafür, dass heute Abend alles reibungslos abläuft."  
Leormon nickte zufrieden, hatte aber Feuchtigkeit in den Augen. Der Abschied schien nicht nur ihr schwer. Dabei hatten sie noch ein paar Stunden, genug zu tun und wollten den kleinen Digimon und vor allem Sirenmon nichts anmerken lassen, bis es soweit sein würde. Wenn es Digimon gab, die mit Abschieden noch schwerer umgehen konnten als Sanzomon, dann war sie es.  
„Na, habt ihr alles besprochen?"  
Sagomon hatte vor der Tür gewartet, scheinbar hatte er sich gleich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, einem seiner Schützlinge die ersten Schritte Richtung Erwachsenwerden ebenfalls etwas zu erleichtern.  
Leormon, zwar traurig auf dass, was ihm noch bevorstand rannte jauchzend und übermäßig euphorisch zu Sagomon, erzählte ihm, was Sanzomon über seine Pläne erzählt hatte und ob sie beide noch ein bisschen kämpfen können, damit er sich für die Reise warmmachen konnte.  
„Später, nach meiner Patrouille", meinte Sagomon, aber er würde sich beeilen und sie liefen dicht zusammen den Gang hinunter.  
Sanzomon hatte die andere Richtung eingeschlagen, mit zahllosen Gedanken und Müdigkeit im Kopf, aber der prägnanteste Gedanke war, noch mal nachzuschauen ob Gokuwmon oder Myotismon endlich zurück wären.  
Noch in Schlaftrunkenheit versunken merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie an ihrem Handgelenk gepackt und um die Ecke gezerrt wurde. Sie hatte erst gedacht, dass sie von dem Schlafmangel einfach umkippte – wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen –, aber sie fiel nicht, sondern wurde gegen die grauen Steinmauern gedrückt und sah vor sich den Schneesturm.  
Damit war ihre Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag dahin.  
„Diese elende Sonne..."  
Myotismon ließ Sanzomons Handgelenke los und stützte sich stattdessen an der Wand ab. Er war außer Atem, er musste sich ziemlich beeilt haben, um den Sonnenstrahlen zu entfliehen. Warum er so spät war interessierte Sanzomon herzlich wenig, Hauptsache er war da. Wenn jetzt noch Gokuwmon endlich wiederkäme, wäre sie gänzlich beruhigt.  
„Wo warst du nur?", seufzte Sanzomon erleichtert auf, nutzte ihre neu gewonnene Kraft und Wachheit, um sich mit einen Satz um Myotismons Hals zuwerfen und sich an ihm hochzuziehen.  
„Warst du besorgt?"  
„Es ist schon lange hell draußen, natürlich war ich das."  
„Verzeih. Ich wollte noch mal zu dir kommen, aber ich hatte zu viel zu tun. Es sind so viele zwielichtige Digimon hier unterwegs."  
Korrekt gewesen wäre, dass Phantomon zu viel zu tun hatte, zwielichtige Digimon von Grey Mountain fernzuhalten, während Myotismon zu viel damit zu tun hatte, die Orchesterprobe zwielichtiger Digimon wie Piedmon eines war über sich ergehen zu lassen.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Einige Moosemon sind vom Norden hierher gewandert. Sie haben einen Unterschlupf auf den höheren Ebenen gefunden, haben sich jedoch mit den Grizzlymon um den Platz gestritten. Es hat lange gedauert, aber man hat verhandeln können, ehe es Verletzte gab."  
Das war nicht mal gelogen. Sich Lügenmärchen auszudenken war gegen Myotismons eigenen Codex. Nur sagte er nicht, dass es bei seinen Untergeben, die seine Aufgaben übernommen hatten, solange er bei der Orchesterprobe war, nicht klappen wollte mit dem Verhandeln. Als Myotismon aber kurz vor Sonnenaufgang dann doch noch nach dem Rechten sah, hatte er nur ein paar Machtworte sprechen müssen und dann ging das doch alles ganz einfach.  
Das war das Wunder der Furcht.  
„Ich wäre sonst eher hier gewesen."  
„Egal, du bist da und das ist wichtig. Zu warten macht mir wenig aus."  
„Wie ich dich kenne, hast du deine Zeit gut genutzt."  
„Du weißt, ich bin ein Arbeitstier."  
Ein Seufzen unterdrückte Sanzomon, als sich Dank plötzlich Wachheit noch etwas hochzog, bis nur noch ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten. Aber ein Schmunzeln verkniff sie sich nicht.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, welchen Nonsens du wieder zu Papier gebracht hast."  
„Es gibt aber genug Digimon, die meinen Nonsens gerne hören. Du gehörst schließlich auch dazu."  
Sistermon Blanc, die eben aufgewacht war und Soulmon, das schlafen gehen wollte liefen zusammen, in einer Unterhaltung vertieft, um die Ecke. Als sie ihre beiden Meister, eng umschlungen und küssend vor sich sahen, machten sie sofort wieder kehrt und taten so, als hätten sie nichts gesehen.  
„Ich höre dir zu, weil ich selten so albernes Zeug gehört habe."  
„Spotte nur über mich. Ich wette, heute Abend bist du wieder bei mir und hörst dir meine Worte an."  
„Eben weil ich gerne über dich spotte."  
Während Sanzomon spürte, wie sich seine Arme immer fester um sie legten, sah sie weiter in sein Gesicht, dass wieder dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen trug, dass sie nicht mochte. Und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Myotismon eben das nur tat, weil er wusste, dass sie es manchmal hasste.  
„Nachdem du mich hast Warten lassen solltest du deine Unverschämtheiten etwas zügeln. Du weißt, ich verzeihe nicht so leicht. Du möchtest doch nicht, dass ich wütend werde."  
„Wenn dieser Blick die Strafe dafür ist, nehme ich das gerne in Kauf."  
Sanzomons Kräfte in ihren Armen ließ nach und sie begann wieder hinunterzurutschen, aber Myotismon hielt sie fest. Nur die Kraft seiner Arme, die sich hinter ihrem Rücken kreuzten und an seinen Körper presste hielten sie weiter in der Luft. Von Zeit zu Zeit vergaß sie, wie viel physische Kraft Myotismon eigentlich hatte, trotz dass er so schlank wie groß war. Wenn er wollte, könnte er sie sicher zerquetschen, so wie sie da hing.  
Und Myotismon dachte tatsächlich einen kurzen Moment daran, dass auch zu tun, während sie ihn verträumt ansah. Aber er beherrschte sich. Nach dieser Folter und den Gedanken, die Piedmon ihm eingeflüstert hatte, hatte er mehr seiner Nerven und Kräfte eingebüßt, wie durch jeden Kampf, den er bisher bestreiten musste, so amüsant die Folter wäre, wenn er nicht die Hauptattraktion des Abends gewesen wäre. Ganz zu schweigen von gewissen Gedanken und Ideen, was er mit ihr tun sollte, eher er dieser Volksverräterin den Gnadenstoß versetzte.  
Aber Nein. Er musste sich beherrschen, wenn sein Appetit ebenso eine Folter war. Er hatte kein Glück bei der Jagd gehabt, jedes Digimon, dass als Mahlzeit in Frage gekommen wäre - und so kurz vor Sonnenaufgang war Myotismon wirklich nicht mehr wählerisch - entwischte ihm. Er war zu angespannt gewesen. Alles Piedmons Schuld.  
Rotwein. Vielleicht half Rotwein etwas. Besser wie gar nichts.  
Sanzomon hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, als sie die Erschöpfung in seinen Augen bemerkte, ohne zu ahnen, woher diese überhaupt resultierte.  
„Geh schlafen. Du siehst so müde aus. Ich möchte, dass du ausgeruht bist, damit ich heute Abend ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen kann, ehe du auf Patrouille gehst. Nicht, dass du beim Erzählen noch einschläfst."  
„Du meinst, damit ich nicht bei deiner kleinen Unsinns-Märchenstunde einnicke?"  
Sanzomon verengte, ein wenig verärgert darüber ihre Augen, ihre roten Lippen spitzten sich zusammen. Kraft kehrte in ihre Arme zurück und sie zog sich etwas hoch, damit sie direkt in Myotismons Gesicht sehen konnte. So erschöpft er war, für schnippische Kommentare reichte es allemal.  
„Du überspannst den Bogen. Und solltest du dabei einschlafen, glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich dann wach küsse. Die Kleinen können dich dann mit ihren Mutter-Gans-Liedern aus deiner Traumwelt reißen."  
„Wie kindisch und grausam von dir."  
Sanzomon tat, als wollte sie ihm noch einmal küssen, aber noch bevor sich Myotismon überhaupt darauf einlassen konnte, strich sie mit ihrer Hand erst über seine Wange und nahm dann sein Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre Finger. Er knurrte leise, aber sie schaffte es ihm ein Seufzen zu entlocken, als sie über seine Ohrmuschel strich. Kurz darauf stellte Myotismon sie jedoch wieder auf ihre eigenen Füße, packte beide Hände und schob Sanzomon von sich fort.  
„Ich glaube, du bist diejenige, die den Bogen ein wenig überspannt", keifte er mit zusammen geknirschten Zähnen, aber er ließ Sanzomon los und sie zog ihr Halstuch wieder hoch.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich verzeihe nicht so leicht. Und ich muss noch überlegen, ob ich es dir verzeihe, dass du mich versetzt hast."  
Auch wenn ihr Blick, jener Blick, Erzürntheit zeigte, lächelte Sanzomon unter ihrem Tuch.  
Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie sich über ihn amüsierte, trotz Halstuch, aber er konnte nicht all zu böse auf sie sein. Hätte man Myotismon gefragt, was für ihn den optischen Reiz ausmachte, dann wäre es dieser Blick gewesen, den er einerseits so hasste, weil es ein unergründlicher Blick war und das ohne jeden Abgrund darin. Man sah das Strahlen von Träumen und Wünschen, aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisberges. Darunter war mehr, viel mehr, sehr viel widersprüchliches und sinnfreies, dass genauso wenig zusammengehörte wie Wunderländer und Gruselkonzerte. Nicht kindlich oder naiv, dafür war Sanzomon zu ernst. Zu idealistisch, diplomatisch und - wie bizarr - vernünftig.  
Man wollte wissen, wie diese ungleichen Dinge in einem so queren Geist zusammenpassten und was sie verbargen. Verborgenes hatte eben seinen eigenen Reiz.  
Und Sanzomon stand dieser Blick nun einmal sehr gut. So gut, dass sich Myotismons Arme hinter seinen Rücken kreuzten. Sanzomon dachte, diese Haltung und diese Geste wären ein Zeichen seiner Belustigung ihr gegenüber, so oft wie er das tat. Dabei war selbst diese Haltung nichts mehr wie reine Selbstdisziplin. Zusammen mit diesem hämischen, unheimlich Lächeln, dass all seine düsteren Gedanken versteckte, unausgesprochen ließ und ihn davon abhielten Sanzomon, allein weil sie glaubte ihn irgendwie lenken zu können, zu erwürgen - oder etwas anderes.  
„Dann hoffe ich inständig, die ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin ist gnädig und hat mir bis heute Abend verziehen."  
Die Ernsthaftigkeit und die gespielte Verstimmtheit blieb in Sanzomons Gesicht, jedoch wussten beide, dass sie kein allzu nachtragendes Digimon war. Jedoch überlegte sie sich, ob sie ihn nicht doch noch etwas necken sollte, schlicht um zu erfahren, was er dann tun würde. Vermutlich wütend werden. Oder es ihr mit selbigen Getue heimzahlen.  
Das war das Schöne an ihren Zusammentreffen, die kaum länger waren wie eine, allerhöchstens zwei Stunden, je zu Morgen- und Abenddämmerung (jedoch verloren sie sich dann doch manchmal in der Zeit, sei es wegen sehr anregenden Diskussionen oder wegen anregender Sinnlichkeiten), jeder war doch irgendwo immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen. Man mochte es Wahnsinn nennen, aber sie fanden beide immer etwas Neues heraus, dass das Interesse weckte. Oder man dachte sich was aus und wollte wissen, wie der andere darauf reagierte. Sie mochten zwar andauernd anecken, aber dass war ihre Motivation. In ihrer Art waren sie sich dann doch gleich, wie sie beide zugleich von besonnenen Gemüt waren, gerne redeten und dachten, wenn auch oft um mehr als nur ein paar krumme Ecken zu viel.  
Fast genauso schön nach solchen Treffen war das Kribbeln im Inneren danach. Jenes, was Myotismon dazu brachte ganz ruhig hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden, die Arme hinter seinen Rücken zu lassen und statt Sanzomon seine eigene Hand zu beißen, sobald er in seinem Zimmer war und der Ärger darüber, dass seine Arbeit seit drei Monaten ins Nichts führte etwas abflachte.  
Ebenso wie Sanzomon immer wieder feststellte, dass das Wörtchen _verliebt_ kein so gutes Wort mehr war. Es passte nicht. Verliebt waren junge Digimon, die sich von Schönheit und Heldentaten beeinflussen ließen und so rasch es meist kam, so schnell ging es wieder. Das hier aber war dann doch etwas anders. Das zwischen ihnen ging schon über drei Monate und an der Intensität und dem Interesse hatte sich nichts geändert.  
Ein wenig albern war es ja, dass musste Sanzomon zugeben...  
Ob sie sagen sollte, was sie dachte, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da war? Vielleicht. Solange sollte das Wort, Nein, diese Aneinanderreihung von Worten dort bleiben, wo sie war. Auch wenn Sanzomon keine Abgründe in ihren Augen hatte, mit Unheil und Tod, dafür ein Herz wie die Büchse der Pandora, mit viel Unsinn und Idealen und -  
Pflichten. Sie sollte ihren Pflichten nachgehen. Dafür war sie hier.

𝅗𝅥

Myotismons Inneres war keine Büchse der Pandora, sondern ein Abgrund gleich eines ausgehobenen Grabes, aber das wusste er ja bereits und doch war die Erkenntnis und das, was man zu sehen bekam immer wieder etwas erschütternd.  
Kaum dass Myotismon in seinem Gemach verschwunden war und die Tür schloss, lehnte er sich gegen die dunkle Tür und kämpfte mit dem Bedürfnis, irgendwo hinein beißen zu wollen. Er biss sich auf die Zähne, seine Finger krümmten sich und seine Nägel kratzten über das Holz, doch Dank der Handschuhe blieb es weitgehend unbeschadet. Er widerstand, trotz dem Hunger, der ihn nun wieder überkam, nachdem er vor ein paar Minuten noch etwas wie Sättigung empfunden hatte, obwohl seine Jagd erfolglos war. Nun aber drehte sich sein Magen.  
Eine Flasche Rotwein stand noch auf dem Tisch und während Myotismon sie ansah und auf eine bizarre Weise schrie diese Flasche regelrecht TRINK MICH. Daran hatte er zwar gedacht, aber die Lust war ihm vergangen und in Gedanken hing er an Sanzomon fest, die permanent mit einem ISS MICH-Schildchen durch das Schloss stolzierte. Zu gern, aber nicht an diesem Tag, auch nicht so schnell an irgendeinem anderen Tag, aber irgendwann in der Zukunft würde er dieser Bitte gerne nachkommen.  
Sein Ohr zuckte. Das Gefühl von Sanzomons Fingern flackerte kurz in seinem Gedächtnis auf. Sie war nicht zu zaghaft, aber sie packte auch nicht zu fest zu. Sie spielte.  
„Dieses kleine, verdorbene Ding mit ihrem genauso verdorbenen Wissensdurst... Unschuldig und unscheinbar, dass ich nicht lache."  
Obwohl er sich ärgerte, schmunzelte Myotismon letztendlich doch. Sanzomon war kein Deut besser wie er und manchmal fragte er sich, ob er auch so ein Schild um den Hals hängen hatte und was Sanzomon auf diesem las. Manchmal wüsste er das wirklich gerne, was sie in ihm sah und was es war, dass sie in seinen Bann zog, wenn doch jede Magie bei ihr versagte.  
Was war er auf ihrem wunderlichen Schachbrett? Der König, dass wäre seine Antwort gewesen, wenn sie schon die Königin war. Er war der Schwarze König. Er war ein König mit Volk, Macht und einen Thron in Aussicht, den er anstrebte. Wenn er jedoch vor Piedmon stand, fühlte er sich nicht wie einer. Nicht einmal wirklich wie ein Musiker, obwohl die Meister der Dunkelheit dies stets beteuerten.  
( _Wer bist_ du? _sprach das Raupentier_ )  
Myotismon hatte Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht lag es an der Luft in diesem Raum. Die Fenster waren immer zu, damit es dunkel blieb und er hatte vergessen zu lüften, nachdem er aufgestanden war. Der Geruch verbrannter Kerzen lag immer noch in der Luft und – es war eine Halluzinationen, sehr, sehr wahrscheinlich sogar, dennoch sah Myotismon es – Rauch und Qualm tanzten vor seinen Augen.  
( _Alice antwortete ziemlich zaghaft Ich – ich weiß es kaum zur Zeit Sir – jedenfalls weiß ich wer ich war als ich heute Morgen aufstand_ )  
„Ein Musiker ohne Instrument. Genauso jämmerlich wie ein König ohne Thron."  
( _Was meinst du damit? Sprach das Raupentier unbewegt Erklär dich Näher!  
_ _Mich näher erklären ich fürchte das kann ich nicht! sprach Alice Denn sehen Sie ich bin nicht ich selber!  
Sehe ich nicht! Sprach das Raupentier_)  
Anders, wie im Falle des Instrumentes würde sich das mit dem Thron in naher Zukunft klären, wenn auch nur irgendetwas an diesen Geistergeschichten dran war. Hieß, heutzutage waren es Geistergeschichten. Früher, noch vor der Apartheid sprach man von Prophezeiungen. Einer Prophezeiung, die Digimon wie ihn an der Spitze der Welten sah und nur jene die unter dem Schutz des Tifaret standen, könnten ihm gefährlich werden. Da es außer ihm sonst keine Myotismon mehr gab – alle in den Typus-Kriegen gelyncht worden, wie Phantomon erzählte – war dies seine Bestimmung. Das musste er werden. Er musste von dem weg, was er war und zu etwas anderem werden, wie es die Natur der Digimon verlangte. Sanzomon mochte es anders sehen, aber Digimon waren nun einmal so. Ein _Ich_ war hinderlich, weil ein _Ich_ nicht digitierte. Ein _Ich_ lernte und das konnte die Digiwelt nicht. War es denn wirklich so schwer für sie, dies zu begreifen?  
( _Nun_ du _hast es vielleicht bis jetzt noch nicht so empfunden! Sprach Alice Aber wenn du dich in ein Ultra-Level verwandeln musst – und das hast du ja bereits – und danach dann zu einem Mega dürfte dir doch ein klein wenig komisch zumute werden nicht wahr? Kein bisschen! Sprach Tsukaimon_ )  
Myotismon schüttelte den Kopf, es half aber nicht, dass das Pochen nachließ. Warum dachte er gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt daran und an dieses bescheuerte Buch, mit den ebenso bescheuerten Reimen?  
( _Nun_ deine _Gefühle mögen ja vielleicht anders sein! Sprach Alice Ich weiß nur das zu erleben wäre sehr komisch für mich!  
Dich! Sprach Tsukaimon Wer bist du?  
Ich weiß es nicht Tsukaimon! Sprach Alice traurig Ich weiß es nicht mehr! Wer bin ich denn? Wer bist du? Wer sind wir?_)  
Und mit den Reimen und dem Qualm löste sich das Bild des blauen Raupentieres auf. Doch Alice blieb mitsamt der traurigen Stimme. Es lag an der kalten Wind draußen, ganz sicher. Sie schmeckte und roch ganz winterlich und obwohl Myotismon Schnee nun eher mied, als suchte, blieb ein gewisser Hauch an Sentimentalität zurück, wenn auch nur ein kleiner, mickriger Rest, der ihn glauben ließ _Irgendetwas_ stand ganz dicht bei ihm.  
( _– da machte Tsukaimon plötzlich einen Luftsprung und befreite sich aus Alice Arm. Wir sind ein Orchester! Ich bin ein Musiker! Rief er entzückt aus Und du bist mein Kapellmeister!_ )  
Und was Piedmon sprach, war Nonsens. Man konnte einen Kapellmeister seines Amtes nicht entheben.  
„Wenn ich erst einmal das bin, was ich werden muss, wird alles besser. Wir bekommen schon noch unser Wunderland, Alice. Ohne Regeln. Ohne Pflichten. Ohne Kriege. Auch ohne den Rest des Orchesters. Wer braucht sie schon, wenn mein ewiger, dunkler Winter erst einmal über die Digiwelt und deine Welt kommt?"  
Es war nur ein kleiner, kalter Luftzug, der sich seinen Weg durch die Schlossmauern gebahnt hatte und Myotismons Finger streifte. Und doch glaubte er für einen winzigen Moment, dass das blonde, blasse _Irgendetwas_ – Nein, nicht _Irgendetwas_ , kein _Etwas_ , sondern Alice, _Alice!_ – nach der Hand des Schwarzen Königs griff.  
Der Qualm verwandelte sich vor Myotismons Augen in Polarlicht.

* * *

\- Sanzomons erstes Lied war "Hush here comes the Dream Man", von Robert Patrick Weston. Ja, der Song kam in Alice Madness Returns vor, entsprechend ist mir dann auch klar geworden, dass Sanzomon nicht den Originaltext singt, sondern die Version des Dollmakers. Was mir im Endeffekt aber recht egal war, weil Alice Madness Returns Anspielung. Ich liebe diese Spiel.

Und ja, Nummer zwei war eine Übersetzung von "Somewhere over the Rainbow". Ich hatte keine Übersetzung, ich habe mir das selbst irgendwie aus der Nase ziehen müssen... Übersetzen ist grausam.


	13. XXXXX ME, 2nd Movement

Konzert V - ##### ME, 2. Satz, Largo accelerando

Babamon hatte meist ihre wirren, aber guten Tage. Ihr Gedächtnis litt etwas – wenn auch nicht so sehr wie das von Jijimon – , aber schließlich wusste jeder, dass sie die Herrin des Schlosses war, daher hatte man mehr wie nur Respekt vor ihr. Jijimon und Babamon hatten nicht so viele Anhänger wie Sanzomon später, aber das brauchten sie auch nicht sonderlich. Alles was benötigt wurde, besorgte Jijimon. Unimon lebten einst auf dem Berg, aber ansonsten war es eher still. Kaum zu glauben, dass Babamon zu der Zeit schon Bekanntschaft mit Gennai, den anderen Agenten, die wie er auch ein fleischgewordenes Arbeitsprogramm waren und den vier Souveränen in Verbindung stand.  
Babamon hatte ihre wirren, aber guten Tage, war unheimlich streng, besonders zu Tinkermon und verteilte ihre Tadel, dennoch hatte sie dieses alte Digimon wie eine Mutter geliebt.  
Ihre guten und ebenso klaren Tage waren selten und ebenso selten, worum es aber nicht schade war, waren Babamons schlechte und wirren Tage. Da stand sie draußen, nachts, bei Wind und Wetter und sie rief wehleidig ins Tal hinunter.  
„Gänslein! Gänslein, wo seid ihr? Es ist spät, kommt nach Hause! Gänslein! Gäääänslein!"  
Aber es kam nie etwas oder jemand. Egal wie laut sie rief.  
Tinkermon hatte Babamon oft in der Nacht gehört, da ihre Rufe sie aus dem Schlaf rissen. Tinkermon hatte schon jeher einen schwachen Schlaf. Jahre später, als sie endlich Sanzomon war und die Stimmen ihrer Findlinge sie weckten, mit der Bitte das dieser Albtraum vorübergehen sollte, glaubte sie manchmal auch Babamon noch zu hören.  
Doch Tinkermon konnte Babamon nicht in den Arm nehmen und sie in ihr Bett bringen, dazu musste sie immer Jijimon wecken, dass er es übernahm. Sie hätte ohnehin auf kein anderes Digimon reagiert.  
„Wo sind sie nur? Wo sind meine Gänslein hin, Wisemon? I-ich finde sie nicht", stammelte Babamon nur immer und immer wieder, während Jijimon sie bei der Hand nahm, um sie wieder ins Schloss zu bringen. „Wieso kommen sie nicht, wenn ich sie rufe? Wo sind sie? Sind sie den anderen Gänschen nach? Ist ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Bitte, Wisemon, wo sind unsere Gänslein hin?"  
„Sie kommen wieder. Du siehst doch, es ist Nacht und brave Gänslein schlafen in der Nacht. Und du solltest auch schlafen, Rosemon. Ich lege mich zu dir und halte dich warm."  
Tinkermon stand zwar immer am Eingang um die Szene zu beobachten, wurde aber stets von Babamon ignoriert. Dabei hätte sie gerne geholfen, hätte gerne gefragt, tat es aber nie, da Jijimon davon abriet.  
„Vergiss, was du gesehen und gehört hast, Tinkermon. Nein, im Gegenteil, merke es dir genau, damit du dich stets erinnerst, nicht davon zu reden. Frage sie nicht. Erzähle nichts davon. Wenn du ihr wirklich helfen willst, dann erlaube ihr, entscheiden zu dürfen. Und sie hat sich entschieden vergessen zu wollen."  
Und Tinkermon respektierte das, wenn es auch für sie so paradox schien, dass Digimon, dass ihr eintrichterte beharrlich zu sein praktisch hängen zu lassen. Dafür aber kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Babamon vielleicht gerade deswegen so streng zu ihr war, damit sie irgendwann nicht auch so endete. Also ließ sie Jijimon mit seiner Gattin allein, spähte nur manchmal in das Zimmer hinein, das später mal ihr Zimmer sein würde, um dann festzustellen, dass sie beide auf dem Bett saßen oder lagen, Babamon eingenickt war und Jijimon (bei ihm war es noch schwerer festzustellen, ob er schlief oder nicht) sich an sie lehnte und dabei ihre Hand hielt. Am nächsten Tag war es, als sei nie etwas gewesen.  
Babamons Gänslein kamen niemals nach Hause.

𝅗𝅥

Sirenmon war kein Findelkind, für solch eine Bezeichnung war sie auch wirklich schon viel zu weit digitiert, anders wie die beiden Sistermon. Sie waren junge, unerfahrene Digimon, so süß und anhänglich wie Zuckerguss, und wie Zucker mochten sie Regen nicht. Sagomon hatte sie, nachdem Rabbitmon die beiden in einem schweren Regenschauer fanden und den _Schwarzen_ _Bischof_ gerufen hatten auf die Spitze von Grey Mountain gebracht. Sie waren verängstigt, Blanc mehr wie Noir. Wohl, so wie sie erzählten, waren sie Zeugen des Sommersturmes geworden, dessen Name Piedmon war. Sie kamen davon, weil er sie rennen sehen wollte. Einfach nur rennen und wehe dem, sie blieben stehen. Keine Ahnung ob dieser Sturm ihnen folgte, sie wagten es nicht einmal sich umzudrehen, sondern rannten bis zur Erschöpfung.  
Sistermon Blanc war sehr scheu, Sistermon Noir misstrauisch, mit Cho-Hakkaimon aber verstanden sie sich gut. In der Zeit, in der Sirenmon nun hier war waren die beiden etwas aufgetaut. Zudem ideale Kindermädchen. Vielleicht nannte Sanzomon die beiden deswegen auch _Weißkaninchen_ und _Grinsekatze_.  
Sirenmon war kein Findelkind, sie wurde ganz formell und wie es sich gehörte eingestellt, wenn auch mit einer Rettungsaktion verbunden. Sirenmon war zuvor mit ihrem alten Freund Digitamamon unterwegs gewesen, doch trennten sich ihre Wege und kaum dass sie alleine war, wurden die Meister der Dunkelheit auf sie aufmerksam. Machinedramon, den Sanzomon abwertend als den _Käfer_ aus dem Reim vom ermordeten Rot' Robin bezeichnete, und seine Untergebenen waren hinter ihr her, hatten es auf ihre musikalische Begabung abgesehen, was auch immer ein Digimon wie Machinedramon mit Musik zu schaffen hatte. Wer weiß, was sie mit ihr gemacht hätten, wäre Gokuwmon nicht gewesen, um wie so oft Geld nach Hause zu bringen, indem er die übersetzten und eigenen Bücher und Schriften seines Meisters verkaufte oder eintauschte. Wenn er auch gegen Machinedramon keine Chance gehabt hatte, gegen seine Armee aus Maschinen-Digimon kam er an, somit war ihre Flucht erfolgreich gewesen. Für Gokuwmon war es selbstverständlich Sirenmon mitzunehmen, ohne zu zögern oder Fragen zu stellen. Sie war ein Digimon, dass Hilfe brauchte und solche waren bei Meister Sanzomon immer willkommen.  
Sanzomon war ein ruhiges und pflichtbewusstes Digimon, gerecht und ehrlich, Tugenden die man in Zeiten wie diesen selten fand. Geschweige denn ein Digimon, dass Schriften in Umlauf brachte, die die Prinzipien und Dogmen der Meister der Dunkelheit nicht nur ablehnten, sondern regelrecht verhöhnten, dafür aber die vier Souveränen preiste, die hier und dort noch mit Skepsis beäugt wurden.  
Immerhin waren sie göttliche Digimon. Immerhin waren sie die Digimon von Menschen.  
Obwohl sie selbst schon ein Ultra-Level war, durfte sie bleiben. Etwas reifere Gesellschaft zwischen den ganzen kleinen Digimon täte gut, sagte man Sirenmon. Und sie war mehr wie nützlich. Sanzomon hatte, als Sirenmon gerade einzog bereits neun Mündel und weder sie, noch ihre Schüler waren begabt darin zu kochen und brachten nur über Umwege und Unfälle etwas Essbares zu Tisch. Dank etwas Nachhilfe von Sirenmon hatte es unter ihnen allen Fortschritte gegeben, aber für Sirenmon selbst war es besser, wenn man einen Bogen um ihre Küche machte und sie alleine Arbeiten ließ. Nur die Ausbildungs-Digimon durften ihr ab und an helfen, etwas Gemüse und Obst zu putzen, aufzuräumen und Geschirr abzutrocknen (feste Aufgaben, die einen Zweck erfüllen wären ein guter Nährboden für Elan und Selbstvertrauen, so Sanzomons Weisheit, die sie selbst von Jijimon übernommen hatte).  
Sirenmon war kein Findelkind, noch ein Verbündeter, da sie nichts von dem ahnte (wie die Sistermon auch), was Sanzomon in den geheimen, unterirdischen Räumen trieb, aber sie war _der_ _Greif_ , ihr Synonym, dass Sanzomon jedem Verbündeten gab. So wie Myotismon.  
Man wusste es, weil Sanzomon hin und wieder Sirenmon um Hilfe bei ihren verschlüsselten Briefen bat. Mit Mutter-Gans-Reimen kannte sie sich zwar aus, aber Reimen selbst war nicht ihre Stärke, da war Sirenmon als begabte Sängerin besser betucht. In ihrem letzten Brief, der noch gar nicht so lange her war und an den _Siebenschläfer_ gehen sollte, schrieb Sanzomon ganz unten:

 _Wir haben einen Schwarzen König auf unserem Spielbrett._

Man hoffte unter den tagaktiven Schlossbewohnern, dass Myotismon seinen Synonym gerecht wurde und brav und seelenruhig schlief, wie es der Schwarze König in ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN tat.  
„Guten Morgen, Sanzomon", pfiff Sirenmon, ein wenig trällerte sie auch dabei, als sie Sanzomon sah. Diese rieb sich die Schultern. Die letzten Tage waren kühl gewesen, nun aber war es bitterkalt geworden. Sogar Sirenmons Atem sah man.  
„Ihr seid spät heute."  
„Ich hatte ein paar längere Gespräche, die Vorrang hatten."  
Sanzomon war schon etwas überrascht, dass sie plötzlich doch so hellwach war, trotz des matten, weißen Lichtes. Von ihrem Standpunkt an den Reihmauern aus sahen sie beide gerade Sistermon Noir mit den Ausbildung-Digimon, die sich auf den Weg Richtung Tal machen wollten. Sanzomon rief zweimal nach der Gruppe, bis sie sich umdrehten. Sistermon Noir winkte ihr zu, die Ausbildungs-Digimon hüpften freudig. Sie waren schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt, aber man hat sie noch hören können.  
„Sanzomon! Wir gehen zu den Feldern!", rief die Gruppe Digimon ihr zu. Auf den unteren Reihen Grey Mountains, im inneren Tal, wo der Wind nicht so stark war, war tatsächlich noch Ackerbau möglich gewesen. Jeden Tag ging einer von ihnen mit den Ausbildungs-Digimon dorthin, um zu ernten und zu gießen, anzupflanzen und umzugraben. Sistermon Noir war aber verhältnismäßig früh losgegangen, vermutlich wollten sie dass, was sie angepflanzt hatten einsammeln, ehe die Kälte alles ruinierte.  
„Habt ihr das Fleisch für die Reppamon, Kyubimon und die Devidramon mitgenommen?"  
„Natürlich!"  
„Sehr gut! Bringt bitte so viel mit, wie ihr könnt. Die Goatmon brauchen sicher auch etwas!"  
Sanzomon würde ihnen und den Rabbitmon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie etwas Holz aus dem Wald bräuchten, denn so kalt wie es nun war würde dass, was sie hatten nicht reichen. Und wenn die Goatmon schon so nett waren und das alles noch hier hoch brächten, konnte sie sie auch gleich dafür belohnen. Auch wenn sie mehr am Wald, als am Gipfel lebten, wer weiß ob sie genug hatten, um nach dieser Schufterei - der Weg war immerhin weit und steil - wieder volle Kraft zu schöpfen. Den Rabbitmon konnten sie dann auch etwas mitgeben. Die waren immer so verrückt auf gelbe Rüben.  
Sistermon Noir hob den Daumen, als Zeichen, dass alles angekommen war, dann gingen sie und die Ausbildungs-Digimon weiter. Leormon war auch dabei gewesen zu sein. Er wollte bis zum Schluss seinen Pflichten, nachkommen. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Leormon wirklich gehen wollte wurde Sanzomons Herz wieder schwer.  
„Sirenmon, ist Gokuwmon eigentlich wieder da?"  
„Bisher nicht."  
Ein weiterer Stein band sich an ihre Brust. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Dennoch, Gokuwmon hatte eine wilde Art, die manchmal mit ihm durchging. Er war ruhiger und gewissenhafter geworden, nachdem er sich D'arcmon angeschlossen hatte, aber er war ein wilder Kämpfer und dieses Wilde musste er manchmal ausleben. Und wenn es ein Wetttrinken mit irgendwelchen dubiosen Gestalten war.  
„Hey, Meister!", rief Cho-Hakkaimon zu Sanzomon und Sirenmon hoch. Sie fegte mit Sistermon Blanc den Innenhof, beobachtet von den Baby-Digimon, die größtenteils eng aneinander standen, da ihnen auch zu kalt war, wie den drei Choromon, Paomon, Yuramon, Nyokimon - grad sie beide, die so stark an Pflanzen erinnerten litten besonders an der Kälte - und SnowBotamon, dass die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht ausgeschlafen hatte. Kiimon und Puffmon saßen auf den Besen, den Cho-Hakkaimon schwang, während zwei Pupumon und Torikaramon um Sistermon Blanc im Kreis flogen und Lieder summten und Puwamon auf Sistermon Blanc Kopf saß.  
Die Baby-Digimon hüpften aufgeregt auf und ab, als sie Sanzomon sahen und sie von den oberen Schlossreihen zu ihnen in den Innenhof herunter schwebte. Sirenmon flog ihr dabei hinterher. Sanzomon hatte nicht mal den Boden berührt, da sprangen alle Baby-Digimon ihr an den Hals, so eng wie möglich und erinnerten an einen sehr üppigen und bunten Patchwork-Schal.  
„Die Frage, ob ihr gut geschlafen habt erübrigt sich wohl", sagte Sirenmon, die Baby-Digimon nickten, weiter an Sanzomon geklammert. Cho-Hakkaimon und Sistermon Blanc unterbrachen ihren Kehrdienst kurz, wenn Letztere auch erst nur zu Boden schaute und Rot im Gesicht wurde, als ihr wieder einfiel, was ihre Schlossherrin zuvor noch gemacht hatte, bei dem sie unfreiwillig Zeuge wurde. Es war ihr so peinlich gewesen. Gut, dass Meister Sanzomon scheinbar nichts mitbekommen hatte und aus diesem Verhalten nicht ganz schlau wurde, lediglich einen vagen Verdacht zu haben schien.  
„Ist Sagomon nicht bei euch? Oder ist er schon losgegangen?"  
„Der holt Mäntel. Wir frieren uns hier alles ab!", jammerte Cho-Hakkaimon schlotternd. „Ohne Euch wollte er auch nicht zur Patrouille. Die Bakemon haben etwas von Moosemon erzählt, die sich auf dem Gipfel breitgemacht haben. Ausgerechnet bei den Grizzlymon. Na, wenn das gut geht."  
„Myotismon hat mir schon alles berichtet", seufzte Sanzomon. Die Baby-Digimon um ihren Hals wurden langsam schwer, sie hatte Probleme das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was sie zu merken schienen. Die beiden Pupumon und Puwamon flog eng an Sirenmon, während andere, wie die Choromon sich wieder näher an Sistermon Blanc schmiegten.  
„Aber die ersten Tage ist es besser, diese Digimon etwas zu beobachten. Nicht, dass es doch noch Streitigkeiten gibt. Sagomon und ich werden uns das ansehen. Und wenn ich wieder zurück bin, reden wir über deinen Stundenplan, Cho-Hakkaimon."  
Sagomon kam in diesem Moment zurück, als Cho-Hakkaimon unter ihrem großen Schweinekopf heftig mit den Augen klimperte. Die Mäntel waren überwiegend aus dem Fell der Goatmon und den wenigen Sheepmon, die bei ihnen lebten und ihr Fell zur Verfügung stellten, dafür dass die Digimon, die im Schloss lebten dieses für sie bei viel zu warmen Wetterstauungen, ausgelöst durch die Ansammlung entsprechender Daten, stutzten.  
„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es nicht schaden könnte, dich ein wenig in Verantwortung zu schulen. Du bist immerhin eine gute Schülerin, die auch irgendwann ein Lehrmeister werden könnte. Genauso wie Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir auch bald Schüler sein könnten."  
Sistermon Blanc erhob plötzlich ihren Kopf und schaute ebenso aufgeregt drein wie Cho-Hakkaimon. Sie hatte sogar den Film in ihrem Gedächtnis vergessen. Dafür wurde ihr bewusst, was Sanzomon eigentlich gesagt hatte.  
„S-Schüler? Ich und meine Schwester?", sagte sie aufgeregt. „A-Aber Meister Sanzomon, dass geht doch gar nicht. Ihr habt doch viel zu viel zu tun. Außerdem sind Sistermon Noir und ich gar nicht so weit und erfahren, wir würden nur stören."  
„Darum wird sich auch überwiegend Cho-Hakkaimon um euch kümmern", antwortete Sanzomon mit anhaltender Überzeugung, dann widmete sie sich ihrer immer noch verdutzten Schülerin. Diese war immer noch überfordert, während Sagomon und Sirenmon aussahen, als zweifelten sie an der vollen Funktionsfähigkeit ihres Gehörs.  
„Cho-Hakkaimon, du hast durchaus die Begabung, die man für Magie benötigt, keine Frage. Magie benötigt aber zwei wichtige Komponenten, innere Ruhe und Balance", erklärte Sanzomon weiter und je mehr sie sprach, um so größer wurden Cho-Hakkaimons Augen. „Ich weiß, Ruhe ist keine deiner bevorzugten Tugenden. Aber was die Balance betrifft, brauchen wir nur ein passendes Gegenstück zu deiner Energie. Verantwortung bedeutet schließlich, einen klaren Kopf und Vernunft zu bewahren. Du möchtest doch den Sistermon ein gutes Vorbild sein, oder nicht, Cho-Hakkaimon?"  
Und ob sie das wollte, aber sie war zu perplex gewesen, um es herauszuschreien. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich nur ganz hektisch hin und her, dann sprang sie auf Sistermon Blanc zu und beide hüpften, Hände halten in die Luft. Sistermon Blanc zögerte zwar noch, aber durch Cho-Hakkaimons Freude motiviert, verlor auch sie sich schließlich in Vorfreude.  
„Hast du das gehört?"  
„Das ist so irre! Das muss ich Phantomon erzählen! Von wegen, ich hätte nur Watte im Kopf!", jubelte sie beide, die Baby-Digimon mit ihnen, obwohl die Kleinen wohl kaum etwas von dem, was Sanzomon erklärte hatte verstanden haben.  
„Ob das so gut ist, diese drei Kindsköpfe aufeinander loszulassen, Meister?", fragte Sagomon, aber er meinte es offensichtlich scherzhaft.  
„Vielleicht gerade deswegen. Man hatte dir und Gokuwmon auch nicht zugetraut, dass ihr Ausbildungs- und Rookie-Digimon im Kampf erziehen könntet. Und doch habt ihr euch zu hervorragenden Babysittern gemausert."  
Sagomon blickte etwas verlegen drein, als Sirenmon neben ihm kicherte. Sie saß auf seinen Schultern, da der Poncho aus Goatmon-Fell doch etwas beim Fliegen störte.  
„Machen wir beide uns dann auf, Meister Sanzomon? Ich möchte so früh es geht aufbrechen. Schließlich muss ich noch nach Leormon schauen."  
Während Sanzomon sich den weichen Mantel über die Schultern warf und die Bänder unter ihrem Hals verschnürte, blickte sie sich nachdenklich um. Lange blieb ihr Blick am Himmel hängen. Wohl selbst wenn kein Nebel wäre, würde man nur graue Abstufungen über ihnen sehen.  
In einer von Sanzomons langen Haarsträhnen waren kleine Schriftrollen eingewickelt, eine nahm sie an sich und riss zwei Stücke des Papier davon ab.  
„Du kannst schon vorgehen und die östliche Richtung kontrollieren", sagte sie, dabei schrieb sie etwas auf das Papier, indem sie es nur mit ihrem Fingernagel berührte. Dennoch sah man die Spuren schwarzer Tinte, dann begann Sanzomon beide Stücke zu Falten, bis dass eine Papierstück wie ein Schmetterling, das andere wie ein Vogel aussah. Sie warf beide sanft in die Luft, und als hätte der Schreck des Falls ihr Herz in Bewegung gebracht, flogen sie hoch und davon. Die Baby-Digimon jagten den beiden Origami-Figuren noch etwas nach, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.  
Damit hatte sie ihre Nachrichten für die Goatmon und Rabbitmon auch abgeschickt.  
„Ich möchte noch ein wenig auf Gokuwmon warten. Wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es ihm gut geht, habe ich keine Ruhe."  
„Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert", sagte Sistermon Blanc besorgt, aber Cho-Hakkaimon klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken.  
„I wo, dem geht's sicher gut. Unkraut vergeht nicht."  
„Dein Wort in Shakamons Ohr", seufzte Sanzomon erneut. Sagomon warf ein paar der dicken Decken aus Sheepmon-Wolle auf den Boden, so dass sich die Baby-Digimon darin einkuscheln konnten.  
„Wenn es Euch beruhigt, Meister, gehe ich gerne schon einmal vor. Aber macht Euch nicht zu viele Sorgen. Ihr kennt Gokuwmon doch. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er einen Zwischenstopp in einer Bar gemacht hat. Manchmal braucht er eben doch etwas raue Gesellschaft."  
„Und das nächste Mal kommst du mit, Sagomon!"  
Gokuwmons Stimme zu hören erleichterte Sanzomon, so sehr, dass sie vor Freude springen wollte. Glauben wollte sie es aber erst, wenn sie ihn auch wirklich und leibhaftig sah und wirklich, er kam die paar Stufen in den Innenhof hoch gelaufen und auf die in Fell eingehüllte Gruppe zu, beladen bis zum ging nicht mehr. Einen Sack auf dem Rücken, einen weiteren hielt er in der Hand.  
Noch mehr wie Sanzomon aber noch freuten sich die Baby-Digimon, riefen „Gokuwmon, Gokwmon!" und hingen schließlich als bunter und schief gestrickter Schal getarnt an seinem Kragen, Nasen und Schnauzen an seinem weißen Halsfell reibend. Sanzomon lief ebenso auf ihn zu, sie blieb aber kurz vor ihm stehen. Sie wollte Gokuwmon umarmen, aber er wirkte kaum, als wollte er dies zulassen. Er sah Sanzomon immer noch mehr als Meister, statt als Freund und mit seinem Meister so rumzuschäkern gehörte sich seiner Ansicht nach nicht. Wozu sich Gokuwmon jedoch erweichen konnte, als er fürchten musste Sanzomon vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben, war ihr seinen Arm entgegenzustrecken, während er verzweifelt versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten.  
Mit der Erleichterung, dass ihrem Schüler und Freund nichts passiert war, nahm Sanzomon diese Geste an, indem sie ihren Körper an Gokuwmons von kratzigen Haaren bedeckten Arm lehnte.  
„Da bist du ja endlich. Wir fürchteten schon, wir müssten dich nach Zapfenstreich vom Boden kratzen", bemerkte Cho-Hakkaimon spöttisch, aber über diesen offensichtlichen Sarkasmus lachte Gokuwmon nur.  
„Ein paar Schluck Sake hauen mich nicht vom Hocker."  
 _Ein paar Schluck_ war eine Untertreibung, denn es spiegelte so gar nicht Gokuwmons freizügigen Konsum wieder. Die erhobenen Augenbrauen aber reichten vollkommen als Kommentar.  
„Außerdem trinke ich doch nicht während der Arbeit. Ich hing leider ziemlich lange bei den Gekomon fest."  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ihr König ist passiert, Meister. Er ist einfach eingeschlafen. Vor Schock. Hat vor ein paar Tagen ein Gesangswettbewerb oder so ähnlich veranstaltet. ShogunGekomon ist ohnehin so 'n eitler Kauz, aber als er ein Digimon singen hörte, dass besser sang als er und er das nicht einmal leugnen konnte, ist er zur Salzsäule erstarrt und pennt seitdem. Die Gekomon sind verzweifelt und haben gehofft, ich könnte mit meinen Fähigkeiten etwas bewirken, aber nichts war's."  
Gokuwmon legte die Säcke ab, ein paar der Baby-Digimon gleich mit, während Sanzomon begann zu überlegen. Vor ein paar Tagen also? War vor ein paar Tagen nicht noch eines der hier lebenden Digimon fort gewesen, weil es seinen Freund Digitamamon besuchen wollte, der das Buffet für eine größere Feier im Schloss ShogunGekomons organisierte?  
„Sirenmon! Möchtest du uns nicht etwas erzählen?"  
Das angesprochene Digimon war schon dabei gewesen sich davonzuschleichen, aber bei Sanzomons erhobener Stimme blieb sie stehen und drehte sich sofort wieder um.  
„Verzeiht, Sanzomon, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Ich hatte doch so lange nicht mehr vor großen Publikum gesungen", jammerte sie, beinah so als würde sie gleich weinen. „Ich konnte zudem diesen Krächzen von diesem ShogunGekomon nicht zuhören, geschweige denn, wie er Musik spielte. Ich konnte doch nicht weiter mit anhören, wie er Chopins _Nocturne_ so verschandelte, so tief und so hohl. Und erst Caccinis _L Euridice_! Welch Tragödie. ShogunGekomon mag eine vielseitige Stimme haben, aber er kann doch nicht Bass, Tenor _und_ Sopran singen! Wie irrsinnig! Welch Eitelkeit!"  
Sirenmon schimpfte so sehr, dass sie wild mit ihren Flügeln aus Federn und Fischhäuten zappelte und allein dass sie wieder in die Lüfte beförderte. Musik war kostbar in die Digiwelt, weil sie selten war und seltener noch Digimon, die das Prinzip von Musik verstanden. Sanzomons einziger Sinn für akustische Kunst waren ihre alten Kinderlieder.  
Sirenmon war beschämt und dennoch wütend zugleich. Irgendwie war der Anblick, wie sie sich aufplusterte wie ein Wellensittich ja schon sehr amüsant.  
„Digimon wie ich wurden aus den Daten der Musik erschaffen, was wäre ich für ein Digimon, wenn ich nicht zeigen würde, wie ein richtiger Sopran zu sein hat? Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er so empfindlich ist?"  
„Du hättest auch nichts tun können. Dass ShogunGekomon nicht das kritikfähigste Digimon ist, ist durchaus bekannt, deswegen sagt auch keiner etwas, nicht mal sein Volk", bemerkte Sagomon an.  
„Aber... Opern! Chopin! Und niemand von ihnen weiß, dass ich zum Widerstand der _Weißen Königin_ gehöre. Euch allen soll doch keine Schuld für mein Handeln treffen."  
„Ist doch gut jetzt. Ich werde mir dennoch etwas als Entschädigung einfallen lassen müssen", sagte Sanzomon kopfschüttelnd, während Sirenmon sich mit zusammengefalteten Händen vor ihr verbeugte.  
„Die Gekomon und Otamamon sind schon am planen. Sie sagen, wenn er eine Stimme hört, die mindestens genauso wohlklingend ist wie Sirenmons, würde er wieder erwachen", erklärte Gokuwmon, er setzte den Rest der Baby-Digimon, zusammen mit seinem Gepäck ab.  
„Und woher wollen die wissen, dass das funktioniert?"  
„Keine Ahnung, Cho-Hakkaimon. Aber sie sind davon überzeugt. Deswegen verkaufen sie auch gerade all ihre Instrumente, um Geld für eine Karaoke-Maschine zusammenzukratzen. Ich dachte, ich unterstütze sie etwas dabei und hab etwas davon abgekauft."  
Sich jedoch fragend, warum sie die Violinen nicht rausrücken wollten, holte Gokuwmon aus seinen Leinensäcken langsam jedes einzelne Instrument heraus und legte es auf den Boden ab, damit jedes Digimon einen Blick erhaschen konnte. Da war eine Oboe und eine Klarinette dabei, Blockflöten und ein Fagott, Trompeten und Posaunen, sogar ein kleines Klavier, zwei Bratschen und zwei Cellos. Etwas klein geraten natürlich, aber alles in einem guten Zustand.  
Die Baby-Digimon bekamen große Augen und stürzten sich sofort auf das neue Spielzeug, Sirenmon ermahnte sie noch, vorsichtig damit zu sein, Instrumente seien empfindlich. Zwar waren sie vorsichtig, aber die Neugier nach neuer Erfahrung und nach Musik war größer, also bestaunten sie alle Instrumente, zogen sachte an den Sainten und pusteten in die Blasinstrumente. Dieses erste Konzert klang absolut grauenerregend, aber man beschwerte sich nicht. War ja irgendwie süß der Anblick. Interessant.  
Sanzomon schrieb gerne Bücher, auch über Psychologie und Verhalten. Ihre Findlinge waren die Inspiration für diese. Alles, was sie an ihnen beobachtete, schrieb Sanzomon auf. Aber mit Musik hatte sie sich nie beschäftigt. Wenn ihre Findlinge nun so früh mit Instrumenten in Berührung kamen, vielleicht lernten sie dann auch damit umzugehen. Ob es Auswirkungen auf ihre Digitation hätte? Die Frage, ob Digimon überhaupt in der Lage waren Musik _richtig_ zu erlernen war in der Digiwelt bloß eine Theorie, die Sanzomon nun aber vielleicht genauer unter die Lupe könnte. Und selbst wenn es ohne Ergebnisse bleiben würde, aber zumindest hätten die Kleinen ihre Freude daran.  
„Das werden grässlich laute Tage", schnaubte Cho-Hakkaimon etwas, während Sanzomon sich bereits Arbeitstitel für ihre zukünftige Lektüre überlegte. „Die brauchen dringend Nachhilfe."  
„Das wäre doch etwas für Sirenmon. Dann kannst du deiner musikalischen Ader auch deinen Lauf lassen."  
„Dürfen ich und meine Schwester auch?", fragte Sistermon Blanc, als sie Sanzomons Vorschlag hörte. Und wie Sistermon Blanc auch, als sie zur Antwort ein Nicken bekam, erhob sich Sirenmon ebenso freudig in die Lüfte, drehte dabei eine Piroette, bei dem ihr Poncho wie der Rock einer Tänzerin aufwirbelte.  
Dann stoppte sie, auch Sistermon Blanc ächzte erschrocken und beide Digimon sprangen zu Sanzomon, genauso wie die Baby-Digimon sich hinter ihr und ihren Schülern versteckten.  
Nicht weit von ihnen stand Myotismon und sah sie erbost an. Oder hing vielmehr. Er stand an den Seiten der Schlossmauer wie eine aufgesteckte Fahne und als sei es absolut normal, im Neunzig-Grad-Winkel da zu hängen und die Mauer hinunterzulaufen. Einzig sein Umhang, die Haarsträhnen und seine Gürtel, die im Gegensatz zu ihm steil herabhingen zeigten, dass die physikalischen Gesetze noch ihrer gewohnten Richtigkeit folgten.  
„Könntet ihr mir freundlicherweise erklären, was das für ein Krach ist?"  
„Kein Krach. Musik!", warf Cho-Hakkaimon ein, wenn auch sie eingeschüchtert von diesem Blick war.  
„Als ob ein Digimon wie du wüsste, was das sei. Wie Musik klang das zumindest nicht. Eher, als würden Digimon gehäutet werden."  
Sie war beleidigt, aber zurecht. Wenn aber auch Myotismon sich zurecht beschwert hatte. Er war wohl erschöpfter wie er zugegeben hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz, etwas Freundlichkeit, so dachte nicht nur Sanzomon, hätte ihm nicht geschadet.  
Er stieß sich von der Mauer ab, entschied sich im Fall sich wieder der Schwerkraft zu unterwerfen, ehe er auf dem Boden landete und vor der Truppe stand. Die Baby-Digimon rücken noch näher zusammen, schauten teilweise zu Boden.  
„Wo habt ihr das alles überhaupt her?", fragte Myotismon, warf dabei aber nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Instrumente, ehe er sich dem Haufen Digimon vor ihm wandte. Alle zwischen Furcht und Missgunst, einzige Ausnahme blieb die ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin. Sie war auch die Einzige, der Myotismon wirklich Beachtung schenkte.  
„Souvenirs, wenn man es so nennen kann", antwortete Sanzomon an Stelle ihrer Schüler. Sie stand regelrecht schützend zwischen ihm und ihrer Gefolgschaft, eben weil es noch Misstrauen gab und Myotismon, um seinen verdienten Schlaf gebracht entsprechend nicht gerade in bester Laune war.  
„Nett. Wenn wenigstens einer von euch in der Lage wäre anständig zu spielen. Habt ihr keine Rücksicht vor Digimon, die um die Zeit schlafen wollen?"  
„Seit wann denn so empfindsam? Über den Krach, der sonst über Tag geschieht beklagst du dich auch nicht."  
„Nur weil ich mich nicht beklage, heißt es nicht, dass ich das nicht höre. Und solch schrecklich, schiefen Töne würden sogar Digimon wieder erwecken, die im Koma legen. Seht zu, dass ihr den Schrott loswerdet."  
Man war Myotismons bestimmenden Ton gewohnt, aber dass übertraf so einiges und gesamte Gefolgschaft von Grey Mountain warfen sich rätselnde Blicke zu. Sonst gab er sich ja noch Mühe, vor Sanzomon immer ruhig und charmant zu bleiben. Aber dass er ihr gegenüber nun auch so patzig war, überraschte sie alle. Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon hatten sich nicht die Anstrengung gemacht seine Gemüte zu studieren, aber selbst sie erkannten, wie untypisch das war. So sehr, dass es selbst ihrem Meister die Sprache verschlug. Sie hatte ihn immer ganz adäquat einschätzen können, selbst wenn sein äußeres Auftreten im Widerspruch mit seinem Gemüt lag. Aber nun war sie verwirrt.  
„Und wenn wir uns dagegen entscheiden? Musik ist ein kostbares Gut in der Digiwelt, das geschätzt gehört. Für die Kleinen ist dies eine bedeutende und vor allem neue Erfahrung. Eine Gelegenheit die man nutzen sollte", sagte Sanzomon weiter und Myotismon wurde nur noch wütender darüber. Er kam ihr zwar näher, mit verschränkten Armen, die sich aber diesmal nicht hinter seinem Rücken, sondern vor seiner Brust kreuzten. Sie tat es ebenso. Beide standen da, stocksteif und nur ihre Umhänge wehten leicht im Wind.  
Der Rest schluckte. Eine deutlichere Körpersprache hätte es zwischen ihnen nicht geben können.  
„Außerdem weiß ich, dass du schläfst wie ein Stein. Die Kleinen haben schon ganzes Mobiliar umgeworfen, ohne dass du oder einer deiner Untergebenen sich beschwert hatte."  
Die Tatsache zu offenbaren, dass Cho-Hakkaimon und die beiden Sistermon bereits ausgetestet hatten, wie hoch Myotismons Schmerzgrenze war, verkniff sie sich (sie selbst fand dieses Experiment auch alles andere als witzig). Fakt war, er schlief wie ein Toter eben schlief.  
„Krach mag eine Sache sein. Musik -", dabei warf er einen sehr erbosten Blick zu Sirenmon, die sich dann auch gleich hinter Sagomon versteckte, „- eine andere. Insbesondere schlechte Musik."  
„Klingt, als wüsstest du, wie gute Musik zu sein hat", bemerkte Sanzomon und gleichzeitig bemerkte sie noch etwas. Sie hatte ihm oft und lang genug in die Augen gesehen. Daher erkannte sie jede Veränderung des Schneesturmes, sei sie noch so minimal und den Zusammenhang.  
Sie hatte ihn ertappt. Irgendwo hatte sie ins Schwarze getroffen, sie hatte es gesehen, als seine Pupillen sich fast nur um Mikrometer verengten.  
Die Digimon um sie herum bemerkten das Unwetter, dass wieder aufkam. Es war kälter geworden. Man hoffte, es wurde nur so kalt, weil der Tag es so wollte, und nicht weil der Schneesturm, verkörpert durch dieses bedrohliche Digimon im schwarzen Umhang mit diesem im Bunde stand.  
„Ich will keine Musik hier hören. Kein Gesang, keine Instrumente. Es schmerzt in meinen Ohren. Es reicht, dass ich diese dämlichen Kinderlieder von Babamon ertragen muss."  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du keine Sonderbehandlung bekommst. Die Kleinen mögen die Lieder. Und Sirenmon mag es zu singen, also wirst du dich daran gewöhnen müssen."  
„ _Ich_ soll mich daran gewöhnen?"  
„Ja, weil du der Einzige bist, der sich beschwert. Deinen Bakemon, wie auch Phantomon ist es absolut egal, der Einzige der seine Laune an anderen auslässt bist du!"  
Wieder kamen sich die beiden näher, und wie es bei Wärme und Kälte üblich war, wenn sie aufeinandertrafen, wurde die Luft dicker und man hörte schon von weiten Donnerschläge.  
„Sollen wir was machen?", flüsterte Cho-Hakkaimon in die Runde. Sie schüttelten alle den Kopf und wussten nicht, was ihnen mehr Angst bereitete – Myotismons Laune (die man eigentlich gewohnt war) oder Sanzomons plötzliches Temperament (das mit dem von Myotismon kein Vergleich war, aber dafür den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite hatte).  
„Tse, sonst bist du doch immer für ein friedliches Miteinander. Wenn du also weiter willst, dass es friedlich bleibt, schaffst du diesen Kram hier weg", knurrte Myotismon Sanzomon an. Zwar leise, aber gerade deswegen war es noch bedrohlicher. Schon wie er dabei sprach, machte dieses Ruhige weit schlimmer, als wenn er rumbrüllen würde.  
„Friedlich heißt nicht, dass wir uns von dir herumkommandieren lassen. Sage mir doch einfach, was dein Problem ist, dann finde ich sicher einen Kompromiss, mit dem wir weitgehend alle zufrieden sind."  
„Ich habe es bereits gesagt – mir schmerzen die Ohren bei diesem Krach."  
Erst deutete Myotismon mit einem rechten Zeigefinger auf sein ebenso rechtes Ohr, dann kam er Sanzomon noch ein Stück näher, um nicht nur leiser reden zu können, sonder auch zu flüstern.  
„Meine Ohren sind empfindlich. Aber das weißt du schließlich."  
„Und warum redest du dann nicht so, als ginge es dir nur um den Krach? Was ist wirklich dein Problem?"  
Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon, die mit Sirenmon und Sistermon Blanc sich weit genug von der Szene entfernt hatten, blickten weiter gespannt zu ihrem Meister und dem grusligen Vampir rüber. Sie hörten zwar kaum was, konnten aber die Gesichter sehen und hofften daran abschätzen können, wann man wieder etwas sagen oder sich bewegen konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen vom Blitz erschlagen zu werden. Myotismons entgleistes Gesicht aber stellte sie, wie Sanzomon auch vor weitere Rätsel.  
„Sag doch", sagte Sanzomon, nun so leise, dass es mehr einem Hauchen glich. Vergeblich versuchte sie irgendwas aus Myotismon herauslesen zu können – in seinem Augen, in seinem Gesicht – aber scheiterte. Alles war einfach nur starr.  
„Ich will keine Musik hier haben. Also schaff das Zeug weg oder ich werde es tun."  
„Dann sag mir warum, wenn du nur einen Funken Vertrauen in mich hast."  
Doch die Antwort blieb die absolute Starre.  
 _FÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖT_  
Sämtliche anwesenden Digimon fuhren zusammen, einige ließen sich sogar zu einem Satz in die Luft hinreißen. Dieser schiefe Ton hing einigen von ihnen noch in den Gliedern, als sie in die Richtung blickten, wo der Ursprung dessen zu vermuten war. Die Baby-Digimon standen auf einem Haufen, aber nicht mehr hinter Gokuwmon, Sagomon und Cho-Hakkaimon versteckt, sondern sie hatten sich wieder den Instrumenten gewidmet. Kiimon war das Erste von ihnen, dass eingeschüchtert mit seinen Ohr auf SnowBotamon zeigte, dass sich eine der Blockflöten genommen und ziemlich kräftig hineingeblasen hatte. Als Myotismon es finster ansah, wichen alle Baby-Digimon ein gutes Stück von SnowBotamon fort, nur es selbst blieb mit hängenden Gesichtszügen an seinem Platz.  
Myotismon sah dieses kleine, weiße Digimon lange an, man hörte ihn schließlich ärgerlich knurren, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung, direkt auf das Baby-Digimon zu. Sanzomon hielt noch seinen Arm fest, die beiden sahen sich nur kurz an, schienen aber in den vielleicht zwei Sekunden ein ganzes Gespräch geführt zu haben, dass kein anderes Digimon um sie herum verstanden hatte, da man nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wie sie die Augenbrauen hoben oder senkten.  
Ihren Schülern gegenüber wurde Sanzomons Gestik deutlicher. Mehr aber wie ein Schulterzucken bekamen sie von ihrem Meister nicht.  
Bei jedem Schritt, mit dem Myotismon SnowBotamon näher kam duckte es sich immer mehr (wie das auch immer gehen sollte bei einem so unförmigen Körper), es wirkte, als wollte es gleich losweinen. Sirenmon überlegte schon einzugreifen, aber sie sah dabei Sanzomon an, die zwar ernst dreinblickte, aber nicht besorgt. Sie war sich sicher, so unheimlich Myotismon auch war, er würde dem kleinen Digimon nichts tun und Sanzomons Einschätzung beruhigte Sirenmon etwas. Wenn jemand dieses Digimon einschätzen konnte, dann ihre Schlossherrin.  
Und ja, Myotismon würde dieses bemitleidenswerten Ding nichts tun. Einfach, weil es so erbärmlich war und er nichts davon hätte, außer Zeit- und Kraftverschwendung. Und weil Sanzomon, samt ihrer Schüler keine fünf Meter weit weg hinter ihm standen.  
Die Flöte legte SnowBotamon sachte auf die Pflastersteine, gänzlich eingeschüchtert, als Myotismon vor ihm in die Hocke gegangen war. Da es nicht sprechen konnte, sollte das seine Art der Entschuldigung sein, weiter mit kullernden Augen und herunterhängenden Ohren. Die anderen Baby-Digimon blickten abwechselnd zu SnowBotamon und zu dem _bösen schwarzen Boogymon_ und rechneten schon damit, dass SnowBotamon in dieser Nacht wieder Albträume haben und damit alle um den Schlaf bringen würde. Schließlich war es nicht nur das jüngste Digimon von ihnen, sondern auch eine Heulsuse.  
Es wimmerte laut, als Myotismon seine Hand ausstreckte, aber er griff nur nach der Flöte.  
„Kannst du deine Zunge nach hinten rollen?", fragte er, dabei die Blockflöte weiter im Blick und SnowBotamon nickte. Dann öffnete es den Mund, um so beweisen zu können, dass es seine Zunge wirklich nach hinten rollte, bis die Spitze fast den Gaumen berührte.  
„Kannst du auch die Lippen spitzen? So, als würdest du pusten. Aber die Zunge bleibt, wo sie ist."  
Auch das konnte SnowBotamon, wenn es auch erst überlegte, ob es das auch wirklich hinbekam. Dann legte Myotismon das Mundstück auf die Lippen von SnowBotamon.  
„Mund zu, Lippen und Zunge genau so halten. Sanft pusten und nicht auf das Mundstück beißen, verstanden?", erklärte er, etwas streng, aber nicht so emotionslos wie gewohnt, dabei hielt er die Flöte fest, gleichzeitig verdeckte er mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger zwei der Grifflöcher. SnowBotamon schaute lange zu Myotismon auf und blies nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sehr zurückhaltend in das hölzerne Blasinstrument.  
Es kam tatsächlich ein Ton raus, der akzeptabel klang. SnowBotamon blies noch einmal etwas kräftiger zu, aber nicht zu fest, wie man ihm ja gesagt hatte, versuchte den Luftstrom etwas länger aufrecht zu erhalten, so dass der Ton lang genug hielt, dass Myotismon die Position seiner Finger und damit auch die Geräusche, die erzeugt wurden verändern konnte. Es klang noch immer laienhaft, aber annehmbar. Tatsächlich wie Musik, statt nur Lärm. SnowBotamon, dass noch immer die Flöte in seinem Mund hatte, hatte auch seine Angst vor dem Digimon vor ihm vergessen und war entzückt von dem, was es gelernt und geleistet hatte in die Luft gesprungen.  
„Weißt du auch wie die anderen Instrumente gehen?", rief Kiimon plötzlich, dass auch ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie ja eigentlich alle Angst vor Myotismon hatten. Das merkte es allerdings erst, als die anderen Baby-Digimon mit Fassungslosigkeit ächzten und Paomon sogar noch mit seinen Ohr Kiimon einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Myotismon blickte einmal um sich, schaute sich an was Gokuwmon alles angeschleppt hatte.  
„Bei ein paar weiß ich das tatsächlich."  
Die Baby-Digimon beachtete er nicht einmal sonderlich, die Instrumente allein genossen Myotismons ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er sah sich die Trompeten und Posaunen an, um zu prüfen ob sie Rost angesetzt hatten, nahm das Cello in die Hand und suchte noch nach dem entsprechenden Bogen - davon gab es vier Stück, und doch wusste er instinktiv, welcher der Richtige war -, dann teste er es aus. Das reichte schon, dass sich seine Miene verzog und Myotismon schraubte an den Wirbeln herum, ehe er einen zweiten Versuch wagte. Nun klang es seiner Meinung nach besser.  
„Was genau machst du da?"  
„Sieht man doch", antwortete Myotismon Sanzomon, aber wirkte dabei etwas abwesend. „Wenn ich schon nicht verschont bleibe, kann ich wenigstens dazu beitragen es erträglich zu machen. Und das geht am besten, wenn man früh genug lernt, wie man Instrumente richtig benutzt. Das wäre doch eigentlich eine Aufgabe für deinen Kanarienvogel."  
Zusammen mit diesem abwerteten Unterton in der Stimme wusste Sirenmon gleich, dass sie damit gemeint war. Wenn sie auch nicht leugnen konnte, dass sie wirklich wie ein großer Hausvogel aussah, so wie sie auf Sagomons Schultern saß. Um so genauer beäugte sie, wie Myotismon mit den Instrumenten umging und musste gestehen - er kannte sich aus.  
Nun hatte er aber auch das kleine Flügelklavier entdeckt und Sirenmon begann etwas aufzufallen. Zuerst hielt Myotismon dieses Instrument viel, viel länger in den Händen (da es eben für Gekomon Größe war, sah es bei ihm wie ein Kinderinstrument aus) als die anderen. Er sah sich jeden Winkel genau an, schaute in das Gehäuse hinein und selbst die Tasten schien er genau zu kontrollieren. Dann begann Sirenmon zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit, die er schon hier war Myotismon richtig anzusehen und sie blieb an seinen Händen und Fingern hängen. Gerade weil die Handschuhe so dünn waren sah sie es genau. Lang, schmal, aber nicht ganz gerade. Könnte er etwa...  
„Guckt mal, guckt mal!", rief Paomon auf und deute mit seinen pinken Ohren gen Himmel. Man sah es schlecht durch den weißgrauen Nebel, aber wenn man lang genug hinschaute, bemerkte man wie etwas runter fiel, zu langsam aber, dass es hätte Regen sein können.  
Die Flocke landete wie eine Feder direkt von der Schar Baby-Digimon, die das weiße Etwas ansahen wie ein Objekt aus einer anderen Welt. Kurz darauf folgten mehr, die nicht mal verschwanden, kaum dass sie den Boden berührt hatten, sondern liegen blieben.  
„Es schneit?"  
„Kein Wunder, bei der Eiseskälte", bemerkten Sistermon Blanc und Gokuwmon, während sie wie alle anderen die Köpfe in den Nacken legten. Allein in dieser kurzen Zeit war aus den Fall einzelner Flocken ein leichter Schauer weißer Punkte geworden, der über dem Schloss ausgebrochen war. Wäre nicht alles am Himmel ohnehin schon ein Gemisch aus Weiß und Grau, hätte man die Schneeflocken besser sehen können.  
Die Baby-Digimon waren noch ganz außer sich, als das Geräusch von Klaviertasten sie aus dem Staunen riss. Wie begeistert und von Neugier erfüllt sie die Schneeflocke begutachtet hatten, starrten sie nun genauso Myotismon an. Er kniete vor dem kleinen Klavier, tänzelte mit den Fingern die Tasten auf und ab, um zu prüfen ob irgendeine von ihnen stumm war. Die Tasten waren wie das Klavier selbst eigentlich zu klein für ein Digimon wie ihn - und für die Baby-Digimon zu groß - aber er schien kaum Probleme zu haben. Aus dem Auf und Ab der Klänge entwickelte sich ein Rhythmus, dann eine Melodie. Sanzomon hatte sie gleich erkannt. Das war die Melodie von _Meines Großvaters Uhr_ , eines von Babamons Kinderliedern, über die er vorhin noch gemeckert hatte. Auch die Kleinen hatte diese vertraute Melodie (die Myotismon trotz allem in einer recht tiefen Tonlage spielte) erkannt, wagten sich näher an ihn heran, bis sie im Halbkreis vor ihm und dem Klavier standen.  
„Du spielst toll", quiekte Pupumon, SnowBotamon blubberte etwas, dass Zustimmung andeuten sollte. „Kannst du noch mehr spielen?"  
„Ja, spiel die Melodie von Tante Rhody, bitte!", jauchzte Nyokimon, bibbernd aufgrund der Kälte. Sanzomon und sämtliche Digimon, die das Spektakel von weiten beobachteten wussten nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Für Sanzomon würde es Sinn machen, wenn er einfach nur spielte, damit die Kleinen Ruhe gaben. Mal abgesehen von den Frage, seit wann er spielen konnte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ihm Babamons Kinderlieder und Mutter-Gans-Ferse besser im Kopf geblieben waren, wie er zugegeben hatte.  
Was immer ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Myotismon tat, um was sie ihn gebeten hatten und die Digimon jubelten.  
„Wie schön, wie schön!"  
„Kannst du auch _Die Beerdigung vom roten Robin_ spielen?"  
„Und _Schnell, der Mondmann kommt_?"  
„Und _Meine Liebste Clementine_?"  
„Und _Drei blinde Mäuse_?"  
Es lag etwas Widerwillen im Gesicht, aber Myotismon spielte alle Melodien, um die er gebeten wurde. Wirklich alle und in Sanzomons Erinnerungen erwachte von ganz weit weg Babamons Stimme und irgendwo dazwischen ihre eigene, die dazu sangen.  
Die Begeisterung unter den Baby-Digimon über Myotismons kleines Konzert war so groß wie die Fassungslosigkeit der Älteren.  
„Du, kannst du auch noch mehr, wie Kinderlieder spielen?", fragte Kiimon ungewohnt schüchtern. Statt aber gleich loszuspielen sah Myotismon zum Himmel auf und seine Augen schienen den Schneeflocken zu folgen. Dann erst begann er zu spielen, eine Melodie, die Sanzomon nicht kannte. Myotismon hatte auch erst nachdenken müssen, aber die Erinnerungen an die Noten kamen ganz von selbst, ohne dass er eine Sekunde ans Nachdenken verschwenden musste. Das Lied hieß _Stand by me_.

𝅗𝅥

Das Gehirn, selbst das eines Untoten lernte mit der Zeit Wichtiges vom Unwichtigen zu trennen. Darum störte sich auch keiner von ihnen bei dem Krach, denn so manches kleine Digimon am Tage verursachte und die Geist-Digimon schliefen so alle seelenruhig. Das galt für die Bakemon und Soulmon, als auch für Phantomon und - eigentlich - auch für Myotismon. Anders wie sein Meister hatte Phantomon den Krach aus einem wirren Kanon, erzeugt von Blasinstrumenten nicht mitbekommen und hatte weiter geruht. Was er jedoch mitbekommen hatte war, dass Myotismon davon aufgewacht war und zornig aus seinem Zimmer stürmte, dass nicht so weit weg von dem seiner Handlanger entfernt war und dass hatte Phantomon doch schließlich aus seinem Schlaf gerissen.  
Denn wenn Meister Myotismon nicht nur wütend, sondern regelrecht wutentbrannt war, dann hieß das nichts Gutes. Und als oberster Heerführer war es seine Pflicht seinem Meister nachzugehen, ohne Wenn und Aber. Das war seine Pflicht als Geist-Digimon gegenüber dem Herr der Untoten und – mal abgesehen davon tat er es gerne für seinen Meister. Er hatte Ordnung in die chaotische Truppe Bakemon und Soulmon gebracht, gab ihnen Aufgaben und ein Ziel, dass einen Zweck erfüllte. Einem, dass Myotismon zwar mehr nützte als ihnen, aber sei's drum. Meister Myotismon hatte Ziele und Pläne, wenn auch komplex und der Weg dahin ging oftmals über tausende Ecken, aber gerade weil sein Denkschema nicht das Simpelste war, aber dafür Hand und Fuß hatte, hing man an seinen Worten, ob untot oder nicht.  
Und immerhin war Meister Myotismon für allerhand Überraschungen gut gewesen. Seine Stärke und sein Denken hatte Phantomon überrascht, besonderes Zweiteres unterschied sich doch etwas von dem, was man ihm als kleines Zurumon und später in den Typus-Kriegen, als er Soldat für ein anderes Myotismon war, erzählt hatte (dieses Myotismon hatte Phanotmon aber nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen, da er stets an der Front war und Myotismon sich allesamt versteckt hielten, was ihnen auf langer Sicht ohnehin nicht half). Damals, als Phantomon das einzige Geist-Digimon in der Armee war. Nun waren seine Kameraden nicht nur tot, sondern teilweise sogar untot.  
Seine Beziehung zu den Meister der Dunkelheit hatte Phantomon überrascht, wenn er auch nie verstand, was da zwischen diesen sieben Digimon lief. Sein Charisma hatte ihn überrascht, wie er andere Monarchen in der Digiwelt (die aber mit der Zeit alle von den Meister der Dunkelheit eliminiert werden würden) zwar für sich gewann, aber gleichzeitig das Fürchten lehrte. Auch Myotismons Plan hatte ihn überrascht.  
Myotismon hatte Phantomon von diesem Plan erzählt, was er hier vor hatte und was nötig wäre, um diese Scharade aufrecht zu erhalten. Alles, um das herauszufinden, was Piedmon gern wissen würde und es vielleicht sogar gegen ihn zu nutzen. Alles, um herauszufinden was es mit _jenem, unter dem Schutz des Tifaret_ auf sich hatte und diesen rechtzeitig zu vernichten. Um herauszufinden, wie man in andere Welten kam, um alles in die totale Gleichheit zu stürzen. Und dass Sanzomon, als Unterstützerin der vier Souveränen und Schülerin Babamons ganz sicher das Wissen hatte, was er brauchte und was er machen würde, hätte er erst einmal alle Informationen.  
Er erzählte dies mit einer solchen Inbrunst und Boshaftigkeit, nicht was, sondern wie er es erzählte, das selbst Phantomon schlecht wurde. Nur schien der Plan nicht nur sehr langsam voran zu gehen, sondern entwickelte sich in eine komische Richtung und es begann auf Myotismon abzufärben, wenn er es auch nicht zugab. Die Bakemon und Soulmon waren wirklich nicht die Hellsten, aber selbst sie sahen es und Phantomon hatte es gleich am ersten Tag bemerkt.  
Er hatte Myotismon gefragt, ob das noch zum Plan gehören würde. Natürlich, hieß es. Kamen sie denn überhaupt vorwärts? Sicher, aber eben langsam, die Digimon, die hier lebten waren schließlich nicht dumm. Was war mit den Meister der Dunkelheit? Wen kümmerte die schon. Und Sanzomon?  
„Wahnsinn. Sie ist schlichtweg wahnsinnig. Kein Grund zur Sorge", hatte Myotismon darauf geantwortet. Ja, wahnsinnig war Sanzomon wohl wirklich. Und ihr Wahnsinn war offensichtlich ansteckend.  
Phantomon hatte sie schließlich auch zusammen gesehen, beim Diskutieren, beim Anstacheln, beim Küssen und entweder schauspielerte Myotismon fast zu gut, oder, was eher zu befürchten war, dass da gar nicht mal so viel Schauspielerei dahinter war.  
Aber selbst das hatte Phantomon nicht so sehr überrascht, wie der Anblick, seinen Meister Klavier spielen zu sehen und zu hören, umzingelt von Baby-Digimon, die ganz hin und weg waren und dazu Sanzomon, ihre Schüler und Bediensteten zu sehen, die an der Wand lehnten und mit verschränkten Armen, genauso verblüfft wie er es war, zuhörten.  
„Was genau geht hier vor?", fragte Phantomon, noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht doch noch schlief und wandte sich an Cho-Hakkaimon.  
„Wir hofften, du könntest uns das sagen."  
„Würde ich dann fragen?"  
Nicht wissend, was er machen sollte, aber selbst zu neugierig um sich wieder hinzulegen entschied sich Phantomon der staunenden und sprachlosen Gruppe anzuschließen, obwohl er sich dämlich dabei vorkam. Standen die hier schon lange? Und wie lange saß Myotismon da schon und spielte? Dem Schnee zu urteilen, der sich auf seinem Umhang gesammelt hatte bereits länger. Das war für Phantomon nicht nur überraschend, sondern auch ziemlich gruselig.  
Die Melodie von _Stand by me_ klang aus, die Baby-Digimon riefen erfreut auf und, wenn es ihre simple Anatomie zuließ, klatschten sie. Wer jedoch nicht genug davon bekam, obwohl Myotismon aussah, als wäre ihm die Lust vergangen, war SnowBotamon. Trotz dass es das Jüngste war, hatte es am meisten von Sanzomons Lehre über Wissbegierde aufgenommen und wie seine Ziehmutter schon, konnte SnowBotamon diese auch nicht zügeln. Es war Myotismon ganz nah gekommen und seine Augen wanderten zum Klavier, zu Myotismon und zum Himmel. Er hatte verstanden, was SnowBotamon ausdrücken wollte, aber er wagte es nicht, es auszusprechen. Das tat Puffmon an seiner Stelle.  
„Kannst du noch etwas spielen? Ein Lied über den Schnee, vielleicht?"  
„Bitte!", riefen alle Baby-Digimon im Chor. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen, aber nicht weil die Kleinen darum bettelten. Sirenmon sah es kurz, als Musik-Profi und Sanzomon ebenso, als ein Digimon, dass alles studierte und analysierte. Da war ein Zögern in seinen Händen, während er die Tasten ansah, gleichzeitig ein Leuchten in den Augen, dass ihn doch dazu brachte die Finger zu bewegen.  
Der Anfang klang eintönig, nur langsam kamen weitere Noten hinzu. Es klang schwermütig. Tief. Als würde die Klänge ihn beschreiben, statt den Schnee.  
( _Ein Schneesturm_ )  
Aber dann wurde es schneller und auch nicht mehr sehr schwer. Hektisch, so dass man Myotismons Fingern kaum mehr folgen konnte, die Klänge so komplex, dass die Kinderlieder, die sie alle kannten und gewohnt waren so plump und einfältig wirkten. Sie kamen alle aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon nicht, die sich sonst kaum für ihn interessierten, Sirenmon und Sistermon Blanc nicht, die sonst nur Angst ihm gegenüber kannten, Phantomon nicht, der versuchte sich ein Kommentar zu kneifen und auch Sanzomon nicht, die dachte, sie kenne ihn.  
Er war wirklich immer für Überraschungen gut.  
„Okay. Das ist tatsächlich beeindruckend."  
„Das ist weit mehr!", jauchzte Sirenmon ganz fasziniert. Nie hätte irgendein Digimon im Schloss jemals erwartet, dass sie solche Töne über Myotismon verlieren würde, so wie er sich ihr gegenüber immer verhielt.  
„Antonio Vivaldis Winter, Allegro non molto im Dreiachtel Takt, das vierte Stück seiner vier Jahreszeiten . Und Myotismon gibt einem fast reinen Violinstück so einen schönen Klang, wie es nur ein echter Pianist könnte."  
Nun, da Sirenmon auch noch im Gesicht zu glühen begonnen hatte, wurde es allen anderen Digimon um ihr herum unheimlich. Genauso unheimlich, wie Myotismon spielte. Auch wenn sie nicht so viel Ahnung hatten wie Sirenmon, merkten sie, vor allem hörten und sahen sie, dass Myotismon wirklich kein Anfänger oder ein Gelegenheitsmusiker war. Das Stück und der Takt waren schnell, aber seine Finger fuhren gezielt und grazil über die Tasten, ohne den Hauch von Unsicherheit.  
Er wusste ganz genau was er tat. Und Sanzomon begann in Myotismons halb geöffneten Augen, die sich nur auf die Tasten konzentrierten und sonst von Abgründen und Schneesturm eingenommen waren etwas zu sehen.  
Das kleine Publikum beobachtete ihn weiter, die Baby-Digimon um ihn herum, die in ihrer Faszination vergessen schienen, dass sie eigentlich große Angst vor ihn hatten. Vielleicht waren es auch die weichen Schneeflocken, die diesen beruhigenden Effekt erzielten.  
Die Melodie begann sich zu verändern, zusammen mit dem Tempo, was aber immer noch sehr schnell war und man fühlte regelrecht mit, wie man mit sich mit den Klängen im Kreis drehte, nicht mehr so stürmisch wie vorher. Sirenmon sagte ja, es war der erste Satz, also musste es mehrere geben. Doch schien sie unzufrieden.  
„Myotismon, ich darf doch bitten!", rief sie ganz aufgebracht. Myotismon reagierte auf sie, hörte aber nicht auf zu spielen.  
„Das ist doch dritte Satz, den Ihr da gerade einstimmen. Warum überspringt Ihr den Zweiten?"  
„Er ist zu langsam", gab er nur knapp wieder, immer noch spielend, immer noch sein Blick nur auf den Tasten, aber dass er einen Teil des Stückes übersprungen hatte, schien Sirenmon mehr zu ärgern, als seine Ignoranz.  
„Der zweite Satz ist gerade so langsam, weil das geringe Tempo des Largo den sanften Charakter des Winters doch einfangen soll, statt nur über Eis und Stürme zu musizieren! Oder möchtet Ihr andeuten, Ihr seid seiner breiten, zarten Klänge nicht mächtig?"  
Ihr Ton kratzte doch etwas an Myotismons Stolz, sonst hätte er nicht mitten im Spiel aufgehört und sie eines Blickes gewürdigt, so finster dieser auch war. Die kleinen Digimon hielten die Luft an, wollten Myotismon eigentlich darum bitten, dass er weiterspielte, trauten sich aber nicht.  
Sirenmon wirkte aber ungewohnt engstirnig, keines der Digimon hier im Schloss oder auf Grey Mountain hatte sie je so erlebt. Es hatte aber auf Grey Mountain auch nie eine Diskussion zum Thema Musik gegeben.  
Myotismon überlegte, so sah Sanzomon es zumindest, überraschend lange. Was immer er gegen den zweiten Satz hatte, er schien aber darüber nachzudenken, ob dass ein Zweifel an seiner Ehre wert war und wenn er auch nur ein wenig wie Sirenmon war, würde er nicht zulassen, dass man sein musikalisches Können und Empfinden anzweifelte.  
Er begann wieder zu spielen.  
„Oh, das klingt total schön!"  
„Spielt weiter, spielt weiter!", jauchzten die kleinen Digimon und ihre Augen wurden ganz groß vor Begeisterung, genauso wie Sirenmon. Zwar hatte sie an Myotismon gezweifelt, aber offensichtlich nicht wirklich, sonst wäre sie nicht wieder so schnell in die Schwärmerei verfallen. Dieser Takt war wirklich sehr langsam, die Töne klangen sanft ab, als wären sie der Tribut an die Schneeflocken, die langsam herunterkamen und in Myotismons schwarzen Umhang zu sehen waren.  
Das, was Sanzomon erst nur hat aufblitzen sehen wurde immer klarer, während sie Myotismon weiter beim Spielen zusah, wie er immer weiter in die Melodie verfiel und der weiße Schnee seinen Körper streifte oder liegenblieb. Der Schneesturm in seinem Abgrund schien mit dem Klavierspiel ruhiger zu werden, sie wirkten so klar, so sanft wie die Klänge, so sanft wie der Schnee es selbst war.  
Sanzomon hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ihr Herz, erfasst von der Melodie machte hohe Sprünge, dann schlug es mit dem Rhythmus der Noten.  
Sie begann immer mehr in diesen Augen zu sehen, obwohl sie nicht einmal direkt in diese schaute. Sie konnte es zwar immer noch nicht benennen oder irgendwie beschreiben, aber sie war sich absolut sicher, in diesem Moment, während Myotismon spielte, dieses Irgendetwas in ihm gesehen zu haben, so deutlich, so intensiv, dass sie fast den Halt verlor.  
Überrannt von ihren Chaos aus Gefühlen und Gedanken, hatte Sanzomon als Letzte bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sirenmon zuerst, schließlich hatte auch sie das Gehör dafür. Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon mochten Laien sein, aber auch ihnen war es schnell aufgefallen. Sistermon Blanc, zusammen mit Phantomon und den kleinen Digimon kamen kurz vor Sanzomon darauf, dass dieses Spiel nicht mehr wie gewohnt klang. Nicht mehr sanft. Eher verkrampft. Allerdings war sie die Einzige die sah, dass der Schneesturm wieder zu wehen begann.  
Myotismon spielte nicht nur immer langsamer, sondern wiederholte stetig die selben drei Noten und es klang eben nicht danach, als wäre dies wirklich so Teil des Stücks. Seine rechte Hand war gänzlich zum Stillstand gekommen, nur die linke spielte weiter und weiter auf den drei gleichen Tasten, c, dann e, dann g, und erneut, c, e, g, c, e, g, c, e, g, c -  
„Hängt... er fest?", flüstere Cho-Hakkaimon zu Sagomon und Phantomon, aber sie gaben ihr keine Antwort, sondern rätselten selbst. Fast mitleidig und damit überfordert sahen die Baby-Digimon zu Sanzomon hinüber. Sie war doch die Einzige, die mit dem bösen Boogymon reden konnte. Sie schlich näher zu ihm, als dass sie wirklich ging, den Umhang aus Sheepmon-Wolle eng an ihrem Körper. Seine Hand spielte immer noch weiter, als hätte sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt, während der Körper dazu irgendwohin abdriftete, und weiter g, c, e, g, c, e, g, c, e, -  
Da Sanzomon nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, wagte sie es die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, nur um kurz die Schultern zu berühren, um ihn so aus seiner Trance zu holen, in die das Klavier und der Schnee ihn befördert hatte, dass vielleicht dieses Gesicht, dass wie eingefroren schien wieder auftaute.  
„Myotismon?"  
Mit beiden Händen schlug er gleichzeitig und mit aller Gewalt in die Tasten. Der Klang, der dabei erzeugt wurde war entsetzlich. Die Baby-Digimon, die vor kurzem noch so voller Freude waren, sprangen hinter Sanzomon und sahen Myotismon nach. Seine Mimik war immer noch verkrampft, wütend und die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt, aber er sagte nichts, wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass Phantomon wach war. Er ging einfach an allen vorbei und über die Treppen wieder ins Innere des Schlosses, während alle ihm noch nachsahen.  
Der Schneefall wurde stärker, die Flocken größer und tauchten den grauen Steinboden in Weiß.  
„Ist er böse auf uns? Haben wir was falsch gemacht, Sanzomon?", fragte Puwamon, aber Sanzomon schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was immer es war, es war untypisch. Sie hatte Myotismon noch nie mit so einer Haltung gesehen. Verkrampft, gebeugt, den Kopf wenn nur leicht gesenkt.  
„Vielleicht sollte mal jemand doch nach ihm sehen?", schlug Cho-Hakkaimon vor und ihr Blick fiel als erstes auf Phantomon, der entsetzt abwinkte.  
„Schlag dir das gleich aus dem Kopf. Sehe ich aus, als sei ich lebensmüde? Regel Nummer Zwei, lass den Meister in Ruhe, wenn er schlechte Laune hat."  
„Und was ist Regel Nummer Eins?" „Vermeide es, dass der Meister schlechte Laune hat. Wenn ihr euch mit diesem Blizzard anlegen wollt, bitteschön, ich lege mich wieder hin."  
„Och, komm schon", quengelte Cho-Hakkaimon und klammerte sich dabei an Phantomons Leinenkutte. Er versuchte davon zuschweben, trotz dass sich Cho-Hakkaimon an ihm festhing und wild durcheinander sprach, dass man außer einzelnen Wortfetzen so gut wie nichts verstand.  
„Und wer kümmert sich nun um Myotismon?", fragte Sistermon Blanc in die Runde. Sofort fielen alle Blicke aus Sanzomon.

𝅗𝅥

Irgendetwas in Sanzomon sagte, dass das eine dumme Idee sei. Sie sollte ihn gehen lassen. Es war wie mit Babamon früher. Manchmal war sie in ihren irrsinnigen Gedanken und Handlungen gefangen und vertieft und es war das Beste, sie machen zulassen, bis sich diese Stimmung wieder gelegt hatte. Ebenso hatte sich Sanzomon sagen lassen, dass auch sie manchmal solche Momente hatte, wo sie erst von einem Geistesblitz getroffen wurde, Dinge vor sich hin sagte und ehe man sich versah versank ihr Arbeitszimmer im Chaos. Und auch da entschieden sich ihre Schüler, sie einfach machen zu lassen, bis es vorüber war.  
Sanzomon sollte warten, bis es dämmerte, dass wäre das Vernünftigste gewesen. Aber sein Gesicht, seine Haltung ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf und bereitete Sanzomon Sorgen.  
Er würde sie verfluchen.  
Schon zu sachte klopfte Sanzomon gegen die viel zu hohe Holztür, dabei fragte sie sich, was hier in diesem Raum war, als sie noch Tinkermon war. Vieles vermutlich. Jijimon hatte genauso seine merkwürdigen Phasen gehabt und die Räume komplett umgestellt, in- und ausgeräumt und auch hier war es besser, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.  
Sie war zu sehr in ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen vertieft gewesen, als dass sie Myotismons Stimme verstanden hätte, aber sie hatte ihn definitiv gehört und entschloss sich allein deswegen hineinzugehen.  
Das Zimmer war stockfinster, man sah nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen. Absolute Schwärze, selbst das Licht, dass vom Flur hereinfiel half kein bisschen.  
Auf gut Glück klatschte Sanzomon zweimal in die Hände, in der Hoffnung ihre magischen Fähigkeiten könnten etwas Licht machen. Tatsächlich stand ein Kerzenständer, auf den gerade mal drei Kerzen passten, auf einem Tisch in der Ecke und mit Sanzomons Klatschen gingen die Flammen am Dott an. Dort stand auch noch die Rotweinflasche. Sie war angebrochen worden, aber viel fehlte nicht an Inhalt.  
Das Licht half herzlich wenig, dafür war der Raum zu groß und von Tisch und ein paar Bücherregalen ziemlich leer. Aber man sah die Fledermäuse. Sie hingen wie ein riesiger, dunkler Kronleuchter an der Decke, schlafend über dem Sarg in der Mitte des Raumes, der auf einem Steinpodest lag, für Sanzomon hüfthoch, dass sie direkt in den Sarg blicken konnte, der sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete. Das Innere war bedeckt mit roten Samt und Myotismon lag darin, eingewickelt in seinem eigenen Umhang, der sich aber wieder von seinem Körper löste, als er seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete. Er sah müde aus, aber nicht, als hätte er versucht zu schlafen.  
„Du wieder, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
Sie wollte etwas zu diesem Spottnamen sagen, aber ihr Blick und auch ihr Kopf blieben bei dem Sarg.  
„Wie kommt man darauf in einem Sarg zu schlafen?", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre darin zu liegen.  
„Hast du mich wirklich deswegen geweckt?"  
„Nein, aber ich darf mich doch wundern. Und wo hast du den überhaupt her?"  
„Ein kleines Geschenk der Bakemon zu meiner Krönung. Für Geister sind Digimon wie ich eben die Herrscher der Unterwelt und natürlich drücken sie so ihren Respekt aus. Ich empfand es beim ersten Mal auch als gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber es ist gemütlich."  
Dieses Lächeln, dieses hämische Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und mittlerweile kannte Sanzomon ihn gut genug um zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Entweder er machte sich über ihre Art und Weise, wie sie dachte und sich ausdrückte lustig oder er wollte sie abwimmeln. Sie tippte auf Zweiteres. ´  
„Du darfst es auch gerne einmal ausprobieren."  
„Bestimmt nicht. Nicht einmal eine Herde Monochromon würde mich da reinkriegen", sagte Sanzomon und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut bei der Vorstellung. „Ich will nur wissen, was das eben war."  
„Was?"  
„Das mit dem Klavier."  
Die Häme im Gesicht verschwand. Absolute Ausdruckslosigkeit.  
„Wo hast du das gelernt? Wieso kannst du das?", fragte sie weiter, wenn Sanzomon auch im gleichen Moment schon die Erwartung verlor, eine Antwort zu erhalten. Nichts an Myotismon deutete auf einen Wunsch nach Distanz hin, aber Sanzomon glaubte, dass es kälter um sie herum geworden war.  
„Ich habe ein paar Noten günstig getroffen, dass es ganz annehmbar klang."  
„Du hast sämtliche Kinderlieder durchgespielt, die uns Jijimon und Babamon beigebracht haben."  
„Das sind sehr leichte Melodien, jeder Schwachmat könnte das."  
„Und die Stücke danach?"  
Dann tat Myotismon etwas ungewöhnliches. Er schnaubte genervt, warf seinen Umhang um seinem Körper und wollte sich einfach kommentarlos wieder hinlegen. Einzig was ihn hinderte weiterzuschlafen, war Sanzomon, die den Stoff des Umhangs packte und ihn herausfordernd ansah. Aber Myotismon war mehr als offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung dieser Herausforderung nachzukommen, wo er sie sonst nie scheute.  
„Zufall. Nicht der Rede wert. Kann ich jetzt bitte schlafen?"  
„Das ist doch kein Zufall. Hast du dich einmal spielen hören? Sirenmon war beeindruckt von dir."  
„Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen. Wenn du mich also entschuldigst, ich würde gerne weiterschlafen", zischte er und legte sich hin. Der Sargdeckel wollte sich schließen, aber Sanzomon steckte die Hand dazwischen und schob das schwarze Holz wieder zurück. Verständnislos riss Myotismon die Augen weit auf, nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Aber Sanzomon ließ sich nicht abschrecken, so genervt er schien und sie setzte sich schon fast entspannt auf den Rand des Steinpodestes.  
„Schau dir die Gekomon an. Sie können spielen, haben aber kein Gefühl darin. Wenn die spielen, klingt es hohl, deswegen mag Sirenmon sie nicht. Und als ich das hörte, was du gespielt hast -"  
Sanzomons Gedanken fielen kurz in der Zeit zurück, versuchte sich an die Melodie wieder zu erinnern.  
„- es hatte irgendetwas."  
Keine Reaktion, nicht mal ein Zucken. Nachdem Myotismon Sanzomon nur sehr lange in die Augen blickte und merkte, wie sie sich an diesem Thema festgebissen hatte, verdrehte er nur seine und versuchte sich wieder hinzulegen und den Sargdeckel via Telekinese zu schließen. Aber wieder ging Sanzomon dazwischen, packte Myotismon am Arm und den Sargdeckel schob sie zur Seite.  
„Was willst du von mir, Sanzomon?"  
„Dass du für ein paar Minuten überlegst, wieso ein Digimon wie du perfekt Klavier spielen kann."  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
„Weil es ein Hinweis darauf sein könnte, was mit dir geschehen ist. Du weißt, bevor ich dich fand?"  
„Nicht das schon wieder", schnaufte er nur, deutlich angewidert von diesem Thema, versuchte wieder sich kommentarlos hinlegen. Als Sanzomon aber wieder den sich schließenden Sargdeckel packte und zurückwarf, schreckte Myotismon, mehr als deutlich schlecht gelaunt wieder hoch.  
„Ich habe kein Interesse, dass habe ich dir schon ein paar Mal gesagt!"  
„Wie kann man sich selbst gegenüber eigentlich so ignorant sein?"  
„Ich bin nicht ignorant, ich bin nur der Überzeugung, dass es mir nicht nützen würde. Ich habe dieses Wissen weder als Tsukaimon, noch als Dobermon gebraucht und das wird sich auch nie ändern!"  
„Es ist aber wohl oder übel ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit und damit ein Teil deines _Ichs_. Und willst du nicht wissen, wer du bist?"  
Sanzomon beugte sich weiter vor, zu weit, dass er fast nicht anders konnte wie in ihr Dekolleté zu schauen. In seinem Hinterkopf hörte er Piedmons Stimme, die ihm zurief, dass er sie in den Sarg ziehen und durchnehmen sollte, bis sie nicht mehr wüsste wo oben und unten sei. Es war so laut und so deutlich, dass es Myotismon fast anwiderte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Wesentliche.  
„Du weißt, ich halte von deinen Sophismen nichts. Gute Nacht."  
Sein Lächeln war so schlecht gekünstelt, dass selbst Sanzomon davon enttäuscht war. Sie war Besseres von ihm gewohnt. Obwohl Myotismon merkte, dass er damit nicht überzeugend gewesen war, versuchte er sich wieder hinzulegen und wurde wieder von Sanzomon aufgehalten. Diesmal jedoch packte sie ihn sogar am Kragen.  
„Hör mir zu - Auch wenn es dich nicht interessiert, ich will es wissen. Auch wenn du meine Weisheiten Sophismus schimpfst, bin ich der Überzeugung, dass es besser ist sich mit seinen eigenen Abgründe zu beschäftigen, um Seelenfrieden zu erlangen."  
„Lese es mir von den Lippen ab: -", und dabei lehnte Myotismon sich etwas nach vorn, etwas weiter zu ihr, dass sein Atem ihr Gesicht streifte:  
„Ver – Giss - Es! Und jetzt lass mich endlich mit deiner krankhaften Wissbegierde in Ruhe!"  
Myotismon nahm den Kopf wieder zurück und verzog das Gesicht. Aber dieses Leuchten in den goldenen Augen blieb, das Leuchten ihrer Neugier, dass sie dazu brachte seinen Kopf zu packen und wieder zu ihr zu drehen.  
„Ich meine es doch nur gut. Ich will nicht, dass du dich so plagst wie früher. Diesmal bin ich stark genau, dich zu unterstützen. Und wenn du dich kooperativ zeigst, mache ich alles, was du von mir verlangst."  
Erst als sie ihren Satz ausgesprochen hatte, begriff Sanzomon, dass diese Worte nicht unbedingt günstig gewählt waren. Die Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie hineingelegt hatte, wurde von Myotismon ebenso ernsthaft aufgefasst, bemerkbar daran, dass auch er ihren Kopf in seine Hände nahm.  
„Was heißt bei dir _alles_?"  
Mit alles das, was ihr durch den Kopf schoss. Alles, was dieses Ziehen in ihren Bauch verursachte, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag und schlafen sollte, aber stattdessen weiterhin an Myotismon dachte. Alles, was sie als junges D'arcmon gesehen hatte, was Digimon, die so feminin wie sie es war, taten. Sie sah, wie sie mit ihren meist maskulinen Opfern in Büschen verschwanden, entweder zum reinen Zeitvertreib oder weil das ihre Methode war, an Beute zu kommen. Digimon, die der Grund waren, warum Gokuwmon eben solche, die sich weiblich zeigten und ihre Reize im Kampf ausnutzen so verabscheute.  
Die Hohen Digimon auf der Seite der Serums würden zu Sanzomon sagen, sie sei widerwärtig und sie gehöre umprogrammiert. Ein anderes Sanzomon hätte gesagt, sie sei wahnsinnig und sollte in Demut versinken. Babamon würde schlicht sagen, dass sie dumm sei und zu neugierig, und Neugier war des Täubchens Tod (wenn sie auch schwören konnte, dass der Spruch anders ging).  
Aber das war sie eben. Und wäre ihre Neugierde nicht, dass dem Wort _Begierde_ sehr ähnlich klang, würde sie hier nicht in tiefster Dunkelheit vor einem Sarg stehen und einem Digimon in die Augen sehen, dass als absolut gefährlich galt und nicht gegensätzlicher zu ihr sein konnte.  
Sie wollte alles von ihm wissen. Vielleicht könnte sie dann nicht nur endlich verstehen, sondern auch... mehr wissen. Begreifen, warum sie sich ihm gegenüber so fern vorkam, obwohl sie ihn küssen konnte, soviel sie wollte. Nicht, dass Sanzomon sich beschweren würde, sie mochte es schließlich bei Myotismon zu sein. Da vergaß sie, wenn auch für ein paar Sekunden ihre Pflichten und ihre Arbeit, in der sie manchmal ertrank. Sie war zwar ein Digimon, dass Aufgaben und Pflichten im Leben brauchte, aber dies für eine gewisse Zeit beiseite zu legen, sich fallen und auch mal tragen zu lassen tat gut. Bei ihren Schülern fiel ihr das etwas schwerer. Sie war ihr Meister. Dafür ging es in Myotismons Anwesenheit immer so leicht.  
Gerade deswegen und weil Myotismon auch Tsukaimon war, wollte Sanzomon weit mehr, wie nur wissen. Wenn, dann alles. Nicht nur die Vergangenheit, sondern sie sah sich seine blasse Haut an, das Gesicht hinab, blieb am Kragen hängen und fragte sich, wie es weitergehen würde. Was würde passieren, wenn sie seinen Kragen lockern würde? Wie würde er sie ansehen? Was würde sie zu hören bekommen? Was würde sie fühlen können? Sie musste es wissen.  
Alles.  
( _Neugier ist des Täubchens Tod_ )  
Sei es drum.  
Die Krone fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden, gefolgt von dem Rascheln der Papierbänder. Ihr Halstuch glitt dafür fast lautlos von seinem Platz. Die Knöpfe von Myotismons Anzug zu öffnen war nicht ganz so leicht, aber Sanzomon schaffte es, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen von seinen trennen mussten. Sanzomon hatte ihr Gleichgewicht verloren, ließ sich aber von Myotismon tragen und näher zu ihn und in den Sarg ziehen. Obwohl sie das nicht wollte, konnte sie auch nicht widerstehen, denn darin war sein Geruch, den sie immer um sich haben wollte, alles in diesem Raum roch nach ihm, alles, alles -  
Sie hatte ihm das Tuch an seinem Kragen gelockert, seinen Anzug hatte sie so weit geöffnet, um seine Brust darunter sehen zu können, die so blass und fahl war wie sein Gesicht, Haut an der sie riechen, sie sogar schmecken wollte.  
Dabei vergaß Sanzomon komplett, dass es ihr eigentlich hätte mulmig werden müssen, da Myotismons Lippen schon viel zulange an ihrer Kehle hingen. Das seine Zunge schon fast zu fest über ihre Haut glitt. Aber sein Gesicht lag im Schatten ihres Halses, so hätte sie auch gar nicht sehen können, wie gierig Myotismon sie ansah und er die Zähne fletschte, während er noch am letzten Rest seiner Selbstdisziplin zappelte.  
Er war es Leid zu warten und seine Triebe zu unterdrücken. Sei es drum, sei es um den ganzen Plan, sei es um die Opposition, sei es um die Orchestergruppe der Meister der Dunkelheit. Sei es sogar um ihren Dirigenten, und wenn er selbst aus der Hölle gekrochen käme!  
Er hatte es satt nicht zubeißen zu dürfen, obwohl ihr Hals förmlich ISS MICH und TRINK MICH schrie. Er war es Leid, sie in ihr Zimmer zu tragen, wenn sie wieder mal bei ihrer Arbeit eingeschlafen war und sie einfach nur in ihr Bett zu legen, nachdem der Versuch, ihre Gedanken im Schlaf zu manipulieren genauso erfolglos blieb. Er war es so Leid, dass sie ihn mit diesen Augen, diesem Blick ansah.  
( _Folter sie ficke sie friss sie_ )  
Genau das wollte Myotismon tun. Und wenn sie sich schon so anbot, es so sehr wollte, dann sollte sie es auch bekommen.  
Die langen Zähne schimmerten im matten Kerzenlicht.  
Er konnte diese süße Wärme schon schmecken...  
Dann war es plötzlich kalt geworden.  
Seine Hand, die sich in Sanzomons Haar gekrallt hatte war kalt. Schnee hing noch in ihren blonden Strähnen und nun auch an seinen Handschuhen, kleine, kalte Kristalle. Myotismon hörte das Klavier irgendwo in der Ferne, was unmöglich war, denn so, wie er Vivaldis zweiten Satz des Winters hörte, konnte es kein anderes Digimon spielen, außer er selbst.  
( _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ )  
Seine ganze Arbeit wäre fast umsonst gewesen und fast panisch packte Myotismon Sanzomon an den Schultern und schob sie weg, als die plötzliche Kälte langsam wieder wich und das Klavierspiel leiser wurde, mit einer Hand noch auf ihrer Schulter, die andere noch um ihren Körper.  
Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr selbst nicht ganz klar gewesen, was sie tat und Myotismon schüttelte den Kopf, anstatt zu lachen. Es war unfassbar. Er hatte sich tatsächlich verführen lassen. Dieses kleine, verdorbene Digimon hatte ihn beinah zu etwas Dummen verführt.  
Myotismon blickte kurz auf Sanzomons Hals, aber nichts, nicht mal ein Kratzer und er war erleichtert, Nein, froh darüber, dass er ihr nichts getan hatte. Nicht wegen dem Plan, an den dachte Myotismon nicht, nur daran, dass Sanzomon kein Opfer seines Hungers wurde, obwohl es seinen Bauch fast zerriss, dass man sich eigentlich kaum vorstellen konnte, dass Hunger so schmerzte. Schmerz, der für Hunger eigentlich absolut untypisch war.  
Dann, urplötzlich begann Myotismon sich zu fragen, wann er denn das letzte Mal _wirklich_ Hunger hatte. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal irgendetwas an Blut zu sich genommen, schlicht weil er sich schwach fühlte und sein Magen leer war, ohne dabei an sie zu denken?  
Wann tat er überhaupt noch etwas, ohne dass er an Sanzomon dachte?  
( _Wer bist du? Sprach das Raupentier_ )  
( _Ich bin ver-_ )  
-rückt. Er war absolut verrückt. Nur das _Seit wann?_ blieb offen. Seit kurzem? Seit er einen Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt hatte? Hier konnte man schließlich nur verrückt werden. Verrückt genug, dass sich Myotismons Gedanken kreisten und tatsächlich überhaupt die Option in Erwägung zog, Sanzomon nicht zu töten, wenn alles erledigt war.  
Ja. Wer sagte, dass er das müsste? Er könnte es auch sein lassen. Der Plan konnte weiter laufen wie gedacht, nur das Ende wäre ein wenig anders. Warum fiel ihm das erst so spät ein? Was, wenn er Sanzomon nicht tötete, sondern sie einfach behielt? Immerhin war sie auf seinem Niveau, zudem ansehnlich. Wäre doch eine Verschwendung. Dieses zarte Rot auf den Lippen. Ihre Augen. Ihr zartes Stimmchen... Ihre kleinen albernen, aber irgendwo doch auch sehr interessanten Weltbilder, die seinen in mancher Hinsicht gar nicht so unähnlich waren.  
Es wussten doch ohnehin schon alle, dass sie zueinander gehörten. Sie wollte es doch auch. Er sah es. Und was wäre denn eine Klavierballade des Schreckens ohne eine Primadonna? Vielleicht in Allegro? Oder eher Vivace? Eine D-Dur wäre sicher treffend, oder sogar in Ces?  
Er würde den richtigen Takt und das richtige Tempo für ihr Duett schon noch finden.  
Wenn sie ihm ohnehin schon so verfallen war, würde sie sich sicherlich nicht darüber beklagen. Sanzomon könnte hierbleiben und kein Digimon würde jemals erfahren, dass sie bei ihm war, nicht einmal Piedmon würde sie finden, nicht mal der Herr Dirigent. Myotismon könnte jeden Tag von ihrem Blut trinken, könnte sie jeden Tag beißen wo er wollte und jeden Tag von den Dingen hören, die ihr durch ihren hübschen Kopf gingen, selbst wenn es die reinste Unsinnigkeit wäre.  
( _Ich bin -_ )  
Bei diesen Vorstellungen lief Myotismon fast das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Er musste sich beherrschen. Am besten war, er tat vorerst weiterhin das, was er auch am besten konnte - so tun, als sei das niemals passiert.  
Schweigend, ohne auf Sanzomons Schamgefühl einzugehen, zog er den Kragen ihrer Robe hoch, ehe er wieder ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen festhielt.  
„So verführerisch das klingt und dein Blick so reizvoll ist, dass er Tote wiederbeleben könnte - Meine Antwort bleibt. Ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran vergossener Milch hinterher zu trauern oder auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Vielleicht im nächsten Leben, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
Zwar wollte Myotismon ihr noch einen Kuss geben, aber nachdem er sich beinah hat zu mehr verleiten lassen, ließ er es, wandte den Blick ab, während er seinen Anzug wieder zuknöpfte. Mit dem Gefühl der Frustration im Magen, warf er seinen Umhang wieder um seinen schlaksigen Körper um endlich ruhen zu können.  
Wie auch Myotismons Hunger unbefriedigt blieb, begann auch Sanzomon der Frust zu packen, um ihre ungestillte Neugierde. Die war Sanzomon schließlich immer wichtig gewesen, wenn der Wunsch nach Wissen und Erkenntnis machte sie aus und deswegen war sie ja auch zu Sanzomon digitiert.  
Auch hatte sie sich vorgenommen, dass Myotismon nicht die Grenze ihrer Neugier sein sollte. Wenn dies aber auch hieß, sich in gefährliches Territorium zu wagen. Der Drang nach Wissen und Verstehen wollen hatte sie immer weiter gebracht und sie war dadurch reifer und stärker geworden.  
Verstehen. Das war oberste Priorität. Dieses Digimon zu verstehen war das, was sie immer gewollt hatte.  
Er würde verärgert sein, vielleicht strafte er sie mit Ignoranz. Aber sei es drum.  
Ihr Frust wandelte sich in physisch Kraft. Ihre Krone hatte Sanzomon noch vorsichtig aufgesetzt, ihren Schal jedoch warf sie einmal über die Schulter, aber kräftig genug, dass er sich komplett um ihren Hals legte. Schließlich warf Sanzomon den sich schließenden Sargdeckel wieder weg, sehr weit weg und packte mit beiden Händen Myotismon so fest am Kragen, dass sie mit nur einem Ruck wieder seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete. Bisher war keine Wut in seinem Gesicht, dafür die Verwunderung, ob das gerade wirklich passierte und woher Sanzomon diese Kraft auf einmal in der Armen hatte. Vielleicht auch, weil sie die blanke Wut in ihren Augen hatte, die bisher kein einziges Digimon in der Digiwelt zu sehen bekommen hatte, weil es auch bisher kein Digimon gewagt hatte, ihrem Wissensdurst im Weg zu stehen.  
„Mitkommen! _Sofort!_ "

𝅗𝅥

„Lass mich endlich, du gehst mir auf die Nerven!", moserte Phantomon und hob drohend seine Sense. Das half ihm zwar etwas Abstand zu Cho-Hakkaimon zu gewinnen, los wurde er sie aber nicht. Sie blieb mit den Händen hinterm Rücken stehen und stand mit Phantomon in der Mitte eines großen Saals und in alle vier Richtungen hinweg (auf dem Boden sah man alte Symbole, deren Bedeutungen sich keinen von beiden gänzlich erschloss, aber die Markierungen für die vier Himmelsphären erkannte man) erstreckten sich Treppen, die nach Norden und Süden nach oben, die nach Westen und Osten nach unten. Über ihnen auch nur Treppen und mattes Licht von unbekannten Quellen.  
„Tschuldige. Ich wollte nur -"  
„Was?", zischte Phantomon, die blauen Augen im Schatten seiner Kapuze kaum erkennbar. Statt weiter zu sprechen streckte Cho-Hakkaimon ihre Armen nun Phantomon entgegen. Sie hatte einen Keramikbecher mit Tee in den Händen.  
„Hier, damit du besser wieder einschlafen kannst. Sag nur Sirenmon nicht, dass ich in ihrer Küche war, sonst macht sie Spanferkel aus mir", sagte sie reumütig. Er nahm die Tasse an, dennoch überlegte Phantomon, ob er ihr die Tasse nicht an den Kopf zu werfen sollte, vielleicht würde es dann endlich in ihren Schädel gehen. Nur um den Tee wäre es schade. Was das für ein Tee war wusste Phantomon nicht, aber irgendetwas in seinem schattenhaften Innerem sagte ihm, dass diese zwielichtigen Seerosen mit ihrem penetranten Geruch einen großzügigen Teil davon ausmachten.  
„Wegen einer Tasse Tee jagst du mich durch das halbe Schloss?"  
„Allein wegen Tee doch nicht. Ich wollte nur nett sein, ihr sollt euch schließlich hier wohl fühlen."  
„Mein Wohlbefinden liegt nicht in deinem Interesse", keifte Phantomon und trank mit einem Zug den Tee leer.  
„Oh, durchaus tut es das", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon bestimmend und stellte sich dabei auf die Zehen. „Wenn man harmonisch miteinander zusammenleben will, muss man das."  
„Für unser Wohlergehen ist Meister Myotismon zuständig."  
„Aber er kann ja nicht immer nur nach euch schauen. Und ist es da nicht gut zu wissen, dass auch andere Digimon einem bei der Arbeit unterstützen?"  
„Ich bezweifle, dass Meister Myotismon Unterstützung von euch will."  
Cho-Hakkaimon ließ Mundwinkel und Schultern hängen, schnell aber hoben sie sich wieder.  
„Vielleicht war Unterstützung das falsche Wort. Wir achten einander. Ihr beschützt uns schließlich auch", sprach sie, nichts ahnend, was sich Phantomon insgeheim bei ihren Worten dachte. „Und wenn dein Meister sieht, dass wir euch genauso unter die Arme greifen wie ihr uns, vielleicht hat er dann etwas mehr Zeit."  
„Zeit für was?"  
„Zeit um, nun, sie mit Meister Sanzomon zu verbringen?"  
Wenn auch Phantomons Gesichtszüge nicht erkennbar waren – was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er keine hatte, erkannte Cho-Hakkaimon Unverständnis in seinem Gesicht.  
„Warum sollte er?"  
„Es muss doch keinen Grund haben. Aber es wäre nicht schlecht. Meister Sanzomon arbeitet immer schrecklich viel und Gokuwmon, Sagomon und ich können ihr nicht so viel Arbeit abnehmen, wie wir gerne würden. Wir machen uns manchmal wirklich Sorgen, dass sie zu viel arbeitet", seufzte Cho-Hakkaimon. Phantomon stellte fest, dass sie plötzlich ernster klang, wenn sie so von Sanzomon redete. Eine doch überraschende Kenntnis für Phantomon. Er könnte sie fast ernst nehmen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht, aber seit Meister Sanzomon Dank euch nicht nur mehr Zeit für die Baby-Digimon hat, sondern sie auch mit Myotismon verbringt, sieht sie viel besser aus. Sie schläft ruhiger, sie isst besser. Wir mögen nur ihre Schüler sein, aber wir bekommen mit, was in ihr vorgeht, auch wenn sie es uns nichts sagt. Und -", Cho-Hakkaimon schnaufte einmal tief, „ - wir möchten nur, dass sie glücklich ist. Myotismon tut ihr gut. Und deinem Meister kann's auch nicht schaden. Dann ist er auch etwas lockerer drauf."  
„Zügle deinen Ton, wenn du über andere Digimon redest."  
„Als ob's nicht stimmen würde."  
Phantomon hätte gern widersprochen, konnte aber nicht. Sie hatte leider Recht und Cho-Hakkaimon wusste, dass es so war, wie ihr Grinsen verriet. Solange zumindest bis sie sicher erinnerte, dass ihr etwas unüberlegter Ton sie schon einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte und erkannte, dass Phantomon auch Recht hatte.  
„Trotzdem, Entschuldigung."  
„Pass einfach auf, dass es nicht die falschen Digimon mitkriegen. So manches ist nicht so großzügig wie ich", motzte Phantomon, Cho-Hakkaimon nahm die Kritik mit einem Lächeln entgegen.  
„Siehste, so grummelig seid ihr gar nicht. Das hätte Meister Ophanimon mal erfahren müssen. Sie hat immer ziemlich böswillig von Virus-Typen geredet. Aber ihr Geist-Digimon seid echt ulkig."  
„Wir Geist-Digimon sind nicht -", begann Phantomon, wurde aber von lauten Schritten über ihnen unterbrochen, wie auch einem Schrei, der verdächtig nach Meister Myotismon klang:  
„ _Bist du jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?!_ "  
Die beiden Digimon sahen hoch. Ein paar Treppen über ihnen liefen Myotismon und Sanzomon gerade die Treppen nach oben. Laufen war allerdings die falsche Bezeichnung. Vielmehr versuchte Sanzomon Myotismon mit sich zu ziehen, er selbst wehrte sich ziemlich dagegen.  
„Komm jetzt!"  
„Sag gefälligst warum! Und hör auf so zu ziehen!"  
„Stell keine Fragen, komm einfach!", brüllte Sanzomon zurück, Myotismon wehrte sich weiter. Sie ließ ihn los, aber nur um sich hinter ihn zu stellen und ihn nun zu schieben. Das machte die ganze Sache nicht schneller, jedoch schaffte Sanzomon es so, Myotismon, der sich immer noch mit aller Gewalt wehrte zum Gehen zu bringen.  
„Hör endlich auf damit! Zwing mich nicht dazu dich anzugreifen!"  
„Zwing du mich nicht dazu, dir meine Gebetskette um den Hals zu legen!"  
„Wenn du das wagen solltest, dann -!"  
Myotismons Protest erstickte, als Sanzomon Anlauf nahm und ihn in den Korridor schubste und zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt waren, um Phantomon oder Cho-Hakkaimon zu bemerken, die mit Unglauben die Szene beobachten haben.  
„Hör zu", begann Phantomon, nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen und mich wieder schlafen legen. Du gehst wieder das machen, was du sonst auch immer machst. Und wir reden niemals darüber, was wir eben gesehen haben. Klar?"  
„Klar wie Kloßbrühe...", seufzte Cho-Hakkaimon zustimmend, dann gingen beide Digimon schweigend ihrer Wege.

* * *

Ist das der richtige Moment um zu erläutern, dass Myotismon an physischen Angriff zwar für 'n Ultra-Digimon 'nen ordentlich Wumms drauf hat, aber in der Defensive und Geschwindigkeit mal so kaum was reißt? (zumindest wenn man den Werten aus Cyber Sleuth glauben mag und als Boss-Gegner im PSP-Game ist er trotz mittelschlechter Defensive mal absolut pervers).

Wer übrigens für die Sache mit ShogunGekomon verantwortlich war wurde nie geklärt... Auch im Roman nicht... Da es aber kaum Digimon gibt, die des effektiven Gesangs mächtig sind, wer soll's sonst gewesen sein?


	14. XXXXX ME, 3rd Movement

Konzert V - ##### ME, 3. Satz, Lahgetto unison

Erst als sie beide mitten in der Bibliothek standen, deren Tür Sanzomon mit der selben Lautstärke aufgeschlagen wurde wie Myotismons Sargdeckel, ließ sie seinen Anzug wieder los und griff stattdessen nach ein paar ihrer Bücher, die noch wild auf den Holztischen verteilt lagen. Sie blätterte ziellos durch die Seiten und weil sie nicht das waren, was sie wollte, schob Sanzomon sie harsch zur Seite. Einen ähnlichen Verlauf erlebten auch andere Bücher, die noch von ihrer Arbeit am Tag zuvor liegengeblieben waren, doch Sanzomon wurde in diesen fündig und packte einige Ausgaben unter den Arm.  
„Könntest du mir mal erklären, was mit dir eigentlich nicht stimmt?"  
„Sei ruhig und les das!"  
Sie drückte Myotismon drei Bücher in die Hand. Die Titel sah er sich nicht an, da Sanzomon zu diesen noch einmal eins drauflegte, dann wandte sie sich den Regalen zu. Ihr Wissensdrang hatte sie in einen Rausch befördert, der ihr nur erlaubte hektisch durch die Reihen an Bücher zu schauen, die Titel zu überfliegen, sie gelegentlich aus dem Regal zu ziehen, nur um sie dann irgendwo liegen zu lassen oder auf den Tisch zu werfen. Sanzomon begann mit sich selbst zu reden, suchte etwas, hatte aber in ihrem Schub vergessen, welche Bücher sie dafür brauchte und suchte jede Reihe in einer fast rekordverdächtigen Geschwindigkeit ab.  
Myotismon sah ihr nur kopfschüttelnd dabei zu, überzeugt, dass in ihren Seerosen irgendwelche psychotrope Substanzen enthalten sein mussten, die diese Ekstase zu verantworten hatten. Das, oder dieses Digimon war schlicht die Verkörperung des Irrsinns. Eigentlich müsste er sich daran gewöhnt haben, dass auch Sanzomon, die sonst so ruhig war auch hier und da ein paar Tassen fehlten. Wen wunderte es, wenn man bei Babamon aufwuchs? Und doch überraschte sie Myotismon immer mal wieder.  
Trotz des Chaos hatte Sanzomon noch fünf weitere Bücher gefunden, die ihren Anforderungen entsprachen und legte diesen zurechtgelegten Stapel auf dem Tisch ab. Bücher, die sie Myotismon eigentlich nicht geben sollte. Babamons alte Bücher. Bücher über Menschen. Über Digiritter.  
„Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte er, genervt und verwirrt zugleich, vielleicht auch noch etwas entsetzt über ihre innerhalb kürzester Zeit erschaffene Unordnung. Myotismon begann, in einigen der Bücher rumzublättern.  
„Mir geht es blendend, keine Sorge", antwortete sie zwar, aber danach aussehen tat sie nicht. Sanzomon schnaufte, ihre Krone saß schief auf ihren Kopf, ihr Haarschmuck hatte sich in ihren Strähnen verheddert, aber sie war schon dabei, alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie erinnerte Myotismon bei dem Anblick doch kurz an die Weiße Königin aus dem Alice-Märchen.  
Der Raum war entsetzlich hell, aber er tat, was Sanzomon von ihm verlangte, wenn er auch nicht wusste, welchen Nutzen es hatte. Aber Myotismon wollte nicht riskieren, sie noch einmal so aufbrausend zu erleben. Es war beinahe gruslig gewesen. Mit einem Sommerorkan konnte sie zwar nicht mithalten, aber sie war dem erschreckend nahe gewesen.  
„Warum drückst du mir eigentlich diese Märchenbücher in die Hand?"  
„Das sind keine Märchenbücher, das sind alte Schriften von Jijimon und Babamon. Ich habe sie noch nicht übersetzt, aber dass dürfte für dich kein allzu großes Problem sein, wenn du dich nach all der Zeit wieder etwas eingelesen hast."  
Wobei nicht einmal dass das Problem war. Babamon schrieb die meisten Sätze, vermutlich aus Paranoia in Akronyme und Kofferworte, benutzte Redewendungen, dazu in einer alten Sprache, die ohnehin kaum ein Digimon mehr kannte. Schüler aber, wie Sanzomon und auch Myotismon es waren, die nicht nur von Jijimon und Babamon diese Sprache beigebracht bekamen, sondern auch mit ihren Mutter-Gans-Reimen aufwuchsen, verstanden Babamons wirre Aneinanderreihungen von Buchstaben. Eine Buchstabenfolge, die Sanzomon oft in Jijimons und Babamons alten Notizen fand war _HCF_.  
„Und was soll ich davon lesen? Etwas bestimmtes?"  
„Lese einfach, vielleicht findest du etwas", sagte Sanzomon, ein wenig enttäuscht aber davon, dass Myotismon nicht wirklich in die Bücher schaute, sondern einfach schnell durchblätterte, um gleich das Nächste in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Sie warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Schneefall war stärker geworden, die Flocken waren groß und waren federgleich.  
„Du könntest mir wenigstens einen Hinweis geben, nach was ich Ausschau halten so-"  
Das war es, was Sanzomon sehen wollte, aber dass es so klar sein würde hätte sie nicht erwartet. Es war nicht so groß und deutlich gewesen wie vorhin, als er vor dem Klavier gekniet hatte, aber es war ein Ansatz. Da war was im Abgrund. Ein Anhaltspunkt.  
Sanzomon musste sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen, um die Seiten sehen zu können und was sie darauf sah überraschte sie doch ein wenig. Geschriebenes war da weniger, aber Symbole waren drum herum gekritzelt, wie auch um die Zeichnung, die fast die gesamte Seite einnahm. Die Zeichnung war eine mehr oder weniger humane Gestalt mit Hufen statt Füßen, im Schneidersitz und drei Köpfen, ein Löwe links, ein humanoider Kopf, vollständig von einem Helm eingenommen in der Mitte und ein Affe zur rechten. Die Zeichnung wurde mit schwarzer Tinte gemacht, doch Farbe lag im Zentrum des Bildnisses. Symbole in Regenbogenfarben, sieben Stück die vom Schoß bis über den Kopf dieser grotesken Figur eine Reihe bildeten.  
Myotismon dachte nach, während er sich dieses Bild ansah. Aber Sanzomon konnte nicht sagen in welche Richtung er dachte.  
„Das sind die sieben Chakras. Attribute, die in der Digiwelt ohne das Gleichgewicht der Gewalten und ohne ein Herz nicht existieren würden, so eine der ältesten Theorien Shakamons. Seinen Schriften nach waren es jene Attribute, die die Apartheid beendet haben und etwas, was er den Kreislauf von Feuer und Asche nannte, durchbrochen hatte."  
Zu denen Sanzomon aber auch ihre ganz eigene Theorie hatte, aber keine Beweise. Gennai half ihr nicht, Jijimon und Babamon konnte sie nicht mehr fragen. In ihren Büchern stand überraschend wenig. An der Wahrheit von Shakamons Lehren zweifelte Sanzomon nicht einen Moment. Doch was sich selten ein Digimon fragte war, woher solche Attribute kommen sollten? Das Verständnis für solche Dinge verlangte Gefühle. Und diese hatte die gesamte digitale Gesellschaft bis zum Fall der Apartheid geleugnet.  
„Die Attribute sind -"  
„Glaube."  
Sanzomons Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, als Myotismon sie unterbrach.  
„Entschlossenheit. Weisheit. Vertrauen. Gerechtigkeit."  
An diesem, in azurblauer Tinte erfasste Symbol und der damit verbundenen Bedeutung blieb Myotismon lange hängen. Auffallend lange.  
„Großzügigkeit. Freundlichkeit... Der HCF-Befehl... Kreislauf von Feuer und Asche, genau so haben es Shakamon und die Hohen Digimon genannt..."  
„Woher weißt du das?", harkte Sanzomon nach und klang deutlich aufgeregt, doch Myotismon schaute sie nicht an. „Woher weißt du, was das alles bedeutet?"  
„Ich habe geraten."  
„Aber das war alles korrekt. Du hast nicht einmal überlegt. Du wusstest es. Du kennst alle Attribute. Woher wusstest du, was diese Buchstabenfolge bedeutet? Selbst Babamon hat es mir nie erklärt!"  
Nun klang sie zu aufgeregt. Myotismon klappte das Buch laut zu und drückte es Sanzomon energisch wieder in die Hände. Sie versuchte noch einmal die Zeichnung zu finden, aber ihre Finger waren zu zittrig, also legte sie das Buch beiseite um sich auf Myotismon zu konzentrieren, der sich an den Tisch gelehnt hatte und aus den Fenster sah, dem Schnee zuschauend.  
„Woher kennst du das alles?"  
„Das ist egal." „Das ist nicht egal. Das könnte ein Durchbruch sein."  
„Ein Durchbruch wofür?"  
„Na, wo du herkommst. Was passiert ist, bevor ich dich gefunden habe."  
„Ist das wirklich so wichtig?", fragte Myotismon genervt, rollte mit den Augen, aber schaute weiter aus dem Fenster um die weißen Schneeflocken weiter beobachten zu können.  
„Natürlich ist das wichtig. Du wolltest doch immer wissen, was geschehen ist."  
„Ich wollte es früher immer wissen. Heute ist es mir gleich."  
„Wieso ist dir das auf einmal gleich? Myotismon, verdammt, rede mit mir! Wie soll ich irgendwas begreifen, wenn du mir keine Antworten gibst?"  
Ihre Sturheit ging Myotismon gehörig gegen den Strich, er wagte es aber nicht zu widersprechen. Er wollte nicht reden, aber Sanzomon wollte genauso wenig klein beigeben. Nicht mal, weil sie zu wissbegierig war. Vielmehr, weil sie graben wollte, um endlich irgendetwas an ihm verstehen zu können.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Nichts. Es ist niemals _irgendetwas_ passiert."  
Seine Worte klangen nicht überzeugend. Eher wie eine Floskel, die man aus Höflichkeit aussprach, nicht weil man es ernst meinte. Myotismon wirkte, als sei er in Gedanken versunken, zu versunken, sein Blick war aber nicht leer. Sanzomon sah nicht einmal den Abgrund darin. Seine Augen waren ganz klar gewesen, dass sie sogar die Reflexion der Schneeflocken darin erkennen konnte.  
„Ist es der Schnee? Erinnert dich der Schnee an etwas?"  
„Lass es einfach, ja? Es gibt nichts zu bereden."  
Rätselnd, was los sei, wagte sie den Versuch ihre Arme auszustrecken und Myotismons Gesicht in ihre Hände zu nehmen. Keine Reaktion, auch nicht, als sie seinen Kopf senkte, damit sie beide direkten Blickkontakt hatten.  
„Bitte. Schau mich an und rede mit mir."  
Und als ob ihre Berührung oder ihre Worte einen Schalter umgelegt hätten, hoben sich Myotismons Arme, um sie dann schweigend um Sanzomons Körper zu legen und sie fest an sich zu drücken.  
Sie erschrak kurz dabei. Dann nochmal, als Sanzomon klar wurde, warum sie überhaupt so erschrocken war.  
Wie komisch. Sie hatten sich so oft berührt, nur wirklich in den Armen gehalten, wirklich umarmt hatten sie sich kaum. Er war ihr so nah gekommen und doch hielt Myotismon Abstand. Dass er dann doch zu etwas wie Zärtlichkeit fähig war überraschte Sanzomon. Aber sie genoss es. Sie hörte zum ersten Mal sein Herz klopfen, flach und langsam, so ganz anders wie bei ihr, bei ihren Schülern oder den kleinen Digimon, die sie in ihren Armen in den Schlaf wiegte.  
Mit diesem Klopfen in ihrem Ohr legte auch Sanzomon ihre Arme um seinen schmale Taille, um sich noch fester an seine Brust zu schmiegen. Wo auch immer dieses Bedürfnis nach Nähe herkam, er wehrte sich nicht, sondern hielt ihren Körper weiter fest und strich ihr schweigend über das Haar.  
Hätte man Myotismon fragen können, er wäre sich nicht sicher gewesen, wen er in seinen Armen hielt. Er hätte raten müssen und er wüsste nur, wen auch immer er festhielt und so nah an sich ließ, es war jemand bedeutsames. Aber er kam auf keinen Namen, dafür war der Schnee zu dicht und des Winters zweiter Satz in seinen Ohren zu laut. Und es wurde immer lauter. Und lauter.  
„...ki."  
Mehr hatte Sanzomon nicht gehört. Es war sogar anzunehmen, dass gar nicht mehr über seine Lippen gekommen war. Fragend hob Sanzomon den Kopf, erkannte nur noch, wie Myotismon scheinbar versuchte, noch einmal diesen Laut über die Lippen zu bekommen, vollständig, hörbar und wen immer er glaubte vor sich stehen zu haben, sollte es hören. Myotismon zog Luft ein, Zunge und Lippen formten bereits den richtigen Ton – dann erstarrte er. Etwas war hier, packte seinen Hals und schnürte Myotismon die Kehle zu.  
Sanzomon sah es nicht, aber etwas war hier. Doch dieses Etwas war nicht Alice.  
( _È̡įn ̸W̢͜o҉̴͢r͟t͟͝ ̶̡͜n͟͡u̢͟͡ŗ̷ ̡͢͠e̵i͟͜n͠ ̀e̢͝i̸̴̸ǹz̸íg̷͜͢e͞s̶ ̴f̸̢͞ąl͜ś̵͜ch̸̡͘e̴͠s̀ ̶̶͡W̷o̶͞͞ŕ̡t̸_ )  
Einzig was Sanzomon sehen konnte war wie klein Myotismons Pupillen geworden waren, wie stocksteif und es auch blieben, wie auch der Rest seines Körpers.  
( _ich͘ ͝h̡̀ơ̈͢r͝͏è ̸͢d͏e̶̶͟i̴͢n̢҉̴e͜m ̷h̷͡i̕͘n̡̡ţe̴r͢hä͏l͟͟t̴͏͏igè͡n̸͜͞ ͏Sp̴̛͡i͝͠él̡͡ ͢͟g҉̡͡e̢҉r҉̷͟n̷͟e̡̛ ͘͘z̀u̵͏ ̸̀͝a̶̷̡b̸eŕ̛ ̶̡n͘i̸ḿm̨ ̀di̶̧̧r̶ ̀͠e̢̛͠i͢n ͞Be̶i͜͠͠spi̸̡el҉ ͏͟an͟͞ ̧d̷e̴͟r̴̕ ͡e͞r̷̕s̷̨t̷è̡ ͢͝G͢į͢͢t́͡ar̵̀r͡e͜͞ ͜͝úņ̡d ̷s͝͏̴p̛i̧҉e̶͟l͢ȩ͘ ͏̨ḑ҉as̨̀ ̕w̸̨̢as̷̨ ̷̢̨i̸̵ch̡ ̨͢éứ̵c͏̨h ͟d̷̵i҉r͜i̵̛͜g̶i҉er͜͏é͏ ҉͞s̴̨i̧͘͜e h͟҉a̴͠ţ i̵̴n͏̷́ ̕͞m̴e̶͏in̡e͡m ̵̸͘O̡͢p̸u͞͝s҉͏̷ ҉̴̡ńįc̨̕ḩ̨ts̛ v͏͏e͟rl̴̛ó̵͜r͢e̵ǹ ͝͝O͟͡r͜͞ç̛h̴̡e҉̷s̢t͏̴e̛r̨͞ŕ̷e͘g̡e͟͞l̕ N͟u͢m͠͝m̵er̸͏ ͞z̕w̴̵ei͞ ̡͟j̨è͡d̸e҉r̷ ́M͠e͡n̵҉̷s̴͝c͜͠h̕ ̛͞u͟ń̢͘d ͘͟j͝e͞d̡̛͟ę͏s͞ ̢̢D̴͘͠i͡g̴i̡͡m̵͜o̷̕n ̀҉͢d͜ą̵s̴s̵̸͢ ͜m̴̀͢i̵̢͡r̛͝ ̡i̷n ͝W̴̢e̴g͏ ş͟t̸͏͞e̛͜ḩ̀t ̶͝w̢ir͡d̴̨ ͘͝f̢͡҉rü͡hȩr̸͝ ̶̡ơ̶͡d̸e̸ŗ͢ ̛͜s̸̶p͢͜ä̛͘t̸͢er̴̢͠ ̸͘ęl̵̕i̢m̸̶̴i͏̛ni̧͝e͏̶̢ŗ҉̵t̸̀!̡͡_ )  
„Was ist los? Was hast du auf einmal?", rief Sanzomon und begann ihn zu schütteln, doch Myotismon nahm sie kaum war. Er befand sich geistig nicht mehr in der Bibliothek auf der Spitze Grey Mountains, sondern irgendwo in der Nichtigkeit, wo der Herr Dirigent saß. Myotismon konnte seine Krallen an seiner Kehle spüren...  
( _Diè ͠͞K̴͠a̧p͡͏é͟l̷l̨̀m̶͜e̡͠i̴͝s͏͟t̴̶è́͜r̡҉ ͜si̡n͠͠d̴ ̸i͠h҉r͜͡es̷͢ A͢m͝t͏es͏ ͏҉e̶n̵҉t̶̵͢h̨͝o͠͠͞bęn̶͢ é̸s i̶͠s̴t́҉̨ ̶̵n̴̕ì͏̀è͠màls̴̛̕ ̛p҉͝à́s̶s̀͝í͠͡eŕ̶͠t̸҉͏ ̵̨u̧̨ǹ͝d̢͡ ͘͟é̵s̛ ̛͡is̀t̸͠͝ ͞b̷e҉s̸҉sȩr̸̨͡ ̕so͡ ̛͢i͢͝h̴̡͢r ̧̕şi̶̶e͡b̵̢en̷͜ ͘ş̴pì̀҉e҉̷l͠t̢͏ ̧e҉͟i̶n͞z̛͝i̵͢g͟͝ ́҉́u͜n̴͞d̶ ̸͟͞al̶̴̛l͢è͜͟in ̸f͏̷̕ür ̕m̧i̸c͢h̴ ̡͢ư͜n̴d̷ ẁ͠ȩ͡d̶̡͟er̷̛ ̡͢͠A̵͘͡li͏ć̢ȩ͏̀ ̴̕n͜͜o͝ch̀͢ d͝i̸҉e̷s͞e͡ ͝S̶än͡͝ge͜r̶͡ì̶̸n ̸ha̛b̨e͘͟͡n̕ ̕a̧͘uf m҉͞ę͢i͟͞ne͝r̴ ̀Bü̷͞h͟͠ǹe̛ ̶͢ęţ̕͟w̵a̢̨s͢͠ ̸̨̀z̸͜͢u̸ ̡͢su͜҉́ć̕͟he҉̶n̨̛͠ ̡͝ ́͢s͠p̸̨͝i̛e̛l͏ ̨҉w̵ei̵̸té̢͞r҉́̕ ̡͟m̛i̕t͏ ̶́͘i͡͠h͏҉r̡͢ ̀͠w͘̕e͜n͟n̕͏ ͡es ̷͢͟d͢i͢ŗ͡ ̨͡Śpa̢͝ß͟͡ m̴̛ach̷̴t҉̶͟ ҉̷͘a̸̸͡b҉e҉r͏ ̕k̵om͝m̴̕e͞ ̧au̶͞͡f̵͝ ḱ̵͘é͟͏i̵̶͝n͘͠͞e̶ ͠d͢͡u͝m͜m̧en̨̨̧ I̷̧͘d̸́e̢͝e̡ń̸ ̶̧h͟a̡͝s̷̡t ͠du ̛͘v̶̵e̵r̴s̡͡t̷an̢ḑ̵͢e̷ņ͢?̴_ )  
Myotismon war nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne und auch wenn er es nur im Geiste aussprechen müsste, so sehr wehrte er sich auch dagegen. Es war demütigend. Aber er würde sich rächen. Ihr Dirigent würde eines Tages fallen und wenn weder die göttlichen Digimon, noch irgendein Digiritter dazu in der Lage war, dann würde er es eben sein, der diese unheilige Kreatur mit dem größten Vergnügen von seinem Thron stieß.  
Solange er aber in der Form eines untoten Ultra-Levels an der Leine hing, konnte Myotismon nichts ausrichten. Ihm blieb nichts, wie so oft seinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken.  
( _Ja Maestro_ )  
( _B͘r̴̀ą͢v̵_ )  
Das Nichts verschwand mitsamt dem Druck auf Myotismons Hals. Ebenso aber auch seine eigene Kraft, die ihn auf den Beinen hielt. Myotismon war nicht bewusstlos, einen Teil seines Umfeldes bekam er noch mit, dennoch wusste er nicht, wo er war und dass es Sanzomon war, in deren Arme er gefallen war und sich hängen ließ.  
„Hey, was ist los? Was hast du plötzlich? Myotismon, sag was!"  
Sanzomon ächzte unter dem Gewicht und tat sich schwer damit sie beide zu halten. Aber sie hörte, wie Myotismon weiter Worte vor sich hin murmelte, immer wieder und unverständlich. Sein Kopf lag schon auf ihrer Schulter, die Arme hingen schlapp nach unten.  
Was immer passiert war, ihm ging es schlecht und unter der Last seines Gewichtes fiel Sanzomon nichts ein, um den Versuch zu wagen dieses Problem mit ihren eigenen, magischen Fähigkeiten, auf ihre gewohnte Weise zu bekämpfen. Zu einer leichten Handbewegung, die ihre Mala-Kette beschwor reichte es gerade noch.  
„Bleib wach, ja? Es wird gleich besser", sagte sie noch zu ihm, dabei versuchte sie ihn irgendwie so auf sich zu legen, dass sie beide nicht umfielen, aber Sanzomon ihre Hände frei hatte um ihr Sutra sprechen zu können, während Myotismons Hunger seine Benommenheit ausnutzte um wieder zum Vorschein zu kommen. Zu mehr wie einem Zucken seines Kiefers war es nicht gekommen - für mehr hätte seine Kraft auch nicht gereicht - denn die heilige Kraft, die Sanzomon mit ihren Gebet erzeugt hatte durchflutete seinen Körper. Und er schrie vor Schmerz auf.  
„ _GUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAH_!"  
Und einzig was Sanzomon spürte, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, ein Schlag, der ihren Geist von Myotismon abkoppelte, ehe sie auch nur beginnen konnte zu graben.  
( _V̢e̵͞r̷̀śc̛̕͘h̵͠w̢ind̵͝͝e̶̶͘!̀_ )  
Dann fiel sie zusammen mit Myotismon, der nun vollständig das Bewusstsein verloren hatte auf den Boden. Der Teppich hatte den Sturz etwas aufgefangen, Schmerzen hatte Sanzomon dennoch. Ihre Kette war ihr aus der Hand gefallen, aber Sanzomon konnte sehen, dass die Perlen noch kurz leuchteten, die eine, die sie selbst von Babamons Kette abgenommen hatte sogar noch ein wenig länger.  
Aber wieso hatte es nicht funktioniert, dachte Sanzomon nach, während sie weiter unter Myotismon liegen blieb. Sie wollte ihn doch nur heilen. Sie dachte, die Ursache lege am Typus, aber wenn Babamon Tinkermon mit dieser Magie geheilt hatte, hatte es ihr auch nichts ausgemacht.  
Weil er ein Untotes-Digimon war? Aber die Bakemon und Soulmon konnte sie doch auch heilen. Sogar Phantomon hatte sie helfen können, nachdem Cho-Hakkaimon seinen erschöpften und geschwächten Körper aus der Kaktuswüste zurückgebracht hatte. Aber Myotismon hatte aus Leibeskräften die Qualen herausgeschrien. Wirklich geschrien.  
Die wichtigste Frage aber blieb:  
Was war das für eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf gewesen?  
„Meister, ist alles okay?", rief Cho-Hakkaimon, sie klang zwar fern, aber ihre Schritte kamen näher und mit ihr noch mehr. Sanzomon hatte sich schon aufgerichtet und kniete neben Myotismon, als ihre drei Schüler hinein kamen. Wer sich aber ebenso in den Raum und an ihren Schüler vorbeizudrängen versuchte, war die gesamte Schar Geist-Digimon. Tiefschlaf oder nicht, und sei es um die Uhrzeit und die Helligkeit, den Schrei ihres Meisters hätten sie über Kilometer entfernt gehört.  
Sistermon Blanc, Sirenmon, sogar die Baby-Digimon hatten es gehört, standen aber nur im Türrahmen um von dort aus zu beobachten, wie Sanzomon versuchte dieses bewusstlose Digimon zu wecken.  
„Was ist hier los? Wir haben unseren Meister schreien hören!", brüllte Phantomon herum, und zwängte sich an Sanzomons Schülern vorbei mit zwei weiteren Soulmon. Die drei Geist-Digimon erschraken, als sie Myotismon liegen sahen.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Er wurde erst ganz starr. Dann hat er irgendwas vor sich hingemurmelt. Ich dachte, er hat Schmerzen", antwortete Sanzomon Gokuwmon. Auch er versuchte Myotismon zu wecken, schüttelte ihn dabei etwas kräftiger, wie Sanzomon es zuvor getan hatte, aber auch er blieb erfolglos. In der Zeit hatte Phantomon weiter abwechselnd zu Myotismon und Sanzomon geschaut und mit jedem Mal war er wütender geworden, bis er losbrüllte.  
„Ihr... Ihr! Was habt Ihr angestellt?!"  
„Was habt ihr mir Meister Myotismon gemacht, raus damit!"  
„Gar nichts. Ich wollte ihm nur helfen."  
„Wenn Ihr ihm helfen wolltet, wieso liegt er dann da?", schrien nun auch die Soulmon. Von den etwas dümmlichen Geistern, die taten was man ihnen sagte merkte man nichts mehr an. Mit ihrem aufkommenden Zorn sank die Temperatur im Raum.  
„Hey, ganz locker bleiben, ja?", keifte Gokuwmon und stellte sich zwischen Sanzomon und die Schar wütender Geister. „Das war keine Absicht. Es gibt keinen Grund unnötig Streit anzuzetteln."  
„Wenn es keine Absicht war, warum liegt unser Meister dann bewusstlos auf dem Boden?", schimpfte Bakemon in den hinteren Reihen, Sagomon hob die Hände hoch.  
„Sachte, ja? Rumzubrüllen bringt nichts. Außerdem macht ihr den Kleinen Angst!"  
Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon nickten zustimmend, die angesprochenen Baby-Digimon zuckten zusammen, einzelne verkrochen sich weiter hinter Sistermon Blanc, nachdem Sirenmon sich entschlossen hatte sie Szene sich aus der Nähe anzusehen, trotz der erzürnten Horde Geister. Sanzomon hatte es zumindest geschafft seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß abzulegen. Allzu schlecht schien es Myotismon aber nicht zu gehen. Die Stirn glänzte zwar noch vom Schwitzen, aber er sah nicht aus, als hätte er Schmerzen oder ähnliches. Eher als schliefe er.  
„Geht es ihm sehr schlecht?", rief Puffmon, traute sich aber nicht hinein. SnowBotamon blubberte etwas, aber es klang besorgt, die drei Choromon und Pupumon fiepten im gleichen Ton.  
„Was hat das schwarze Boogymon, Sistermon Blanc?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie ratlos. Gokuwmon sah derweil als Einziger Sanzomon an. Besorgnis war in ihrem Gesicht. Eigentlich gönnte Gokuwmon Myotismon die Blöße ein wenig, nicht jedoch, wenn der Preis dafür war, dass sein Meister traurig wurde.  
Er würde es nie zugeben, aber dass Myotismon mit seiner Gefolgschaft herkam, war ein Segen gewesen. Seitdem schlief Sanzomon nachts wieder, statt pausenlos zu arbeiten. Zulange hatte sie sich mit dem Vorwurf gequält, seit sie für Gennai und den Mann im Mond arbeitete, würde sie sie alle vernachlässigen. Die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren fort und ihr Gesicht hatte wieder eine gesunde Farbe bekommen.  
Dennoch verstand Gokuwmon nicht, wieso es diese Fledermaus sein musste, die unter ihrem Hut saß.  
„Weil er etwas an sich hat, dass ihre Neugierde weckt. Je fremder etwas war, desto mehr hat Meister Sanzomon sich dazu hingezogen gefühlt. War es bei uns nicht anders?", war ständig Sagomons Antwort auf diese Frage gewesen. Geheuer war es Gokuwmon nicht, aber es war eine nachvollziehbare Antwort. Und, Himmel noch eins, wenn sie glücklich war...  
„Was immer er hat, liegen lassen können wir ihn auf jeden Fall nicht", schnaubte Gokuwmon und griff mit seinen großen Händen Myotismons Arme.  
„Hey, hey, warte, was glaubst du, was du da machst?"  
„Helfen", antwortete Gokuwmon Phantomon knapp. „Oder soll er da liegen bleiben?"  
„Ihr habt schon genug Schaden angerichtet!"  
„Und was wollt ihr tun? Ihr wisst doch auch nicht, was ihr mit ihm in diesem Zustand machen sollt", mischte sich Sirenmon ein. Phantomon versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber er selbst hatte auch keine bessere Idee. Selbiges galt auch für den Rest der untoten Gruppe.  
„Ihr habt uns diese Suppe erst eingebrockt, warum sollten wir euch unseren Meister auch nur eine Sekunde überlassen? Am Ende macht ihr es nur schlimmer!"  
„Richtig!", schimpften noch mehr Geist-Digimon mit zunehmenden Ärger. Erst als Sanzomon aufstand und sich zwischen ihre Schüler und die unzufriedenen Geister stellte, wurde sie ruhiger, doch hier und da hörte man weiter knurren und brummen einzelner Digimon.  
„Bitte beruhigt euch. Es stimmt, etwas ist schief gegangen und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, was eurem Meister passiert ist. Aber wir kümmern uns um ihn, bis es ihm wieder besser geht und ihr geht ganz normal weiter euren Aufgaben nach."  
„Wer sagt, dass wir Befehle von Euch annehmen?", rief ein Soulmon störrisch, Sanzomon aber blieb erhobenen Hauptes vor ihnen stehen. Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. Sie war nicht so einschüchternd, aber Phantomon mussten mit etwas Erschrecken feststellen, dass sich Sanzomon etwas zu sehr an Myotismon orientiert hatte.  
„Es war Teil der Abmachung, die wir am ersten Tag vereinbart haben. Ihr habt mich als Schlossherrin zu respektieren, dies waren die Worte eures Meisters. Ich werde zwar Phantomon das Kommando für euch übergeben, aber alles, was über seine Tätigkeiten hinausgeht werde ich entscheiden."  
Keines der Geist-Digimon protestierte, zumindest nicht lautstark. Sistermon Blanc und die Baby-Digimon neigten ihre Köpfe etwas mehr in den Raum, wagten aber immer noch keinen Schritt hinein.  
„Und wie sind Eure Anordnungen, Sanzomon?"  
„Begebt euch wieder in euer Zimmer, um euch auszuruhen. Einer meiner Schüler wird euch nachts helfen, solange Myotismon sich erholt."  
„Ich übernehme das mit größten Vergnügen", meldete sich Cho-Hakkaimon, streckte dabei den Arm nach oben. Einerseits klang sie wie immer zu überdreht, andererseits, weil die Bakemon und Soulmon misstrauisch und gereizt waren, bemühte sie sich um eine großzügige Portion Ernsthaftigkeit. Phantomon schauderte es bereits.  
„Was Myotismon angeht, kümmern wir uns um ihn. Wir werden alles in die Wege leiten, damit er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder erholt."  
„Soll ich ihm etwas Nährreiches auftischen?", schlug Sirenmon vor, alle anderen nickten zustimmend. Bakemon und Soulmon untereinander begannen zu tuscheln, wurden aber von Phantomon sofort unterbrochen.  
„Also gut. Was anderes scheint uns ja nicht übrig zu bleiben, wenn ich unseren Meister auch ungern übergebe. Wagt es, an ihm irgendetwas auszuprobieren."  
„Werden wir nicht", sagte Gokuwmon, der Myotismon aufgehoben hatte und ihn in seinen Armen trug. Myotismon war zwar schon hochgewachsen, aber im Vergleich zu Gokuwmon, der nicht nur groß, sondern auch wesentlich muskulöser war wirkte er wie eine Strohpuppe.  
„Wir werden ihn ganz behutsam umsorgen, wie es seiner Majestät zusteht."  
„Wehe wenn nicht. Kameraden, ihr habt gehört? Zurück in die Schlafräume. Hier ist es viel zu hell."  
Eine Aura des Argwohns umgab weiterhin die Geist-Digimon, die sie auch dazu verleitete ihren Meister so lange wie möglich im Blick zu haben, ehe sie den Raum verließen, mit Phantomon vorne raus. Sistermon Blanc und die Baby-Digimon ignorierten sie weitgehend, als aber die letzten Bakemon an ihnen vorbeiflogen, sprangen Kiimon, Puffmon und Paomon hinterher.  
„Spielt ihr heute Abend also nicht mit uns?", rief Puffmon ihnen nach. Eines der Bakemon blieb stehen und schaute genervt über die Schultern. Zwar versuchte das Bakemon weiterhin seinen Zorn zu zeigen, knickte aber irgendwann doch ein, bei dem Blick der großen Augen der Baby-Digimon und von Sistermon Blanc.  
„Ich denk darüber nach", sagte es letztlich und gingen seinen Artgenossen nach. Erfreut klang es immer noch nicht, dafür war seine doch recht vage Aussage ebenso ehrlich.  
„Bringen wir ihn hier auf sein Zimmer. Kleine Fledermäuse gehören um diese Zeit längst ins Bett. Kommt ihr mit?", fragte Gokuwmon, sah dabei Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon an, die nur nickten.  
„Wir werden uns auch sofort an die Arbeit machen!", salutierte Sirenmon, dann klatschte sie in die Hände. „Los Kinder, ab in die Speisekammer, mal schauen was wir herrichten können. Marsch, Marsch!"  
Eifriger Jubel brach unter den Baby-Digimon aus und taten schließlich, was Sirenmon ihnen befohlen hatte. Sistermon Blanc bildete das Schlusslicht der Gruppe und irgendwo rührte es Sanzomon schon, dass trotz der Aversion, die besonders Sirenmon gegenüber Myotismon empfand bereitwillig mithalf.  
Sanzomon ging schließlich sogar voraus, während Gokuwmon hinter ihr schimpfte, wann er sich hat zum Packesel degradieren lassen, erst die Bücher, dann die Instrumente und jetzt schon Digimon. Er sagte dies halb ernst, aber auch halb im Scherz. Sagomon und Cho-Hakkaimon liefen neben ihm, um dabei Myotismon anzusehen und im Grunde warteten sie nur darauf, dass er zu sich kam und ihnen Morddrohungen an den Kopf warf. Aber das wäre nicht so unheimlich gewesen, wie ihn so zu sehen. So ungewohnt friedlich.  
Sanzomon öffnete für Gokuwmon die Tür und stellte fest, dass die Kerzen wieder aus waren. Wie vorhin schon klatschte sie zweimal fest in die Hand, um das Feuer wieder anzuzünden und so eröffnete sich den Vieren ein weiterer, sehr Rätsel aufkommender Anblick. Der dunkle Boden war überseht mit Fledermäusen, jenen, die vor einer vielleicht halben Stunde noch an der Decke gehangen waren. Nun lagen sie alle krümmend vor ihnen.  
„Die armen Tiere", seufzte Cho-Hakkaimon und nahm dabei eine der Fledermäuse auf ihre in schweinehufen-geformten Handschützer. Vorsichtig hob sie die Flügel, sah sich Gesicht um Leib an um zu sehen, ob sie verletzt waren. Da dem nicht so war, kam Cho-Hakkaimon wie alle anderen auch zum Schluss, dass sie, da es Myotismons Fledermäuse waren eventuell eine geistige Verbundenheit gab und sich sein Zustand auf sie übertrug.  
Mit Telekinese brachte Sanzomon die schlafenden Fledermäuse zum schweben, um sie so wieder an die Zimmerdecke hängen zu können, während Sagomon den Sarg wieder zurechtrückte, (den hatte Sanzomon nämlich bei ihrem Versuch, Myotismon herauszuzerren beinah runtergeworfen), damit Gokuwmon Myotismon auch sofort hineinlegen konnte. Cho-Hakkaimon holte den Deckel dazu - Sanzomon war kurz überrascht, dass sie dieses Ding tatsächlich so weit weggeworfen hatte - und hielt ihn noch fest, während die anderen drei weiter den schlafenden Myotismon ansahen. Gespannt standen die vier Digimon um den Sarg, warteten auf etwas, wenn auch nicht wirklich wissend auf was. Vielleicht dass er sich rührte oder aufwachte.  
„Danke für eure Hilfe", seufzte Sanzomon schließlich nach langer Stille und setzte sich wieder auf den steinigen Rand des Podestes.  
„Immer doch, Meister Sanzomon. Und unserem grusligen Dornröschen helfen wir auch gerne."  
Gokuwmon lachte zwar mit Cho-Hakkaimon, aber sie warfen beide trotzdem noch einen kurzen Blick zu Myotismon. Beide beteten inbrünstig, dass er niemals erfuhr, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatten.  
„Warum ist er überhaupt umgekippt?", fragte Sagomon.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Er war plötzlich ganz neben sich. Als stünde er unter Schock."  
Sie entschied sich, nichts von dem wenigen zu erzählen, was sie aus Myotismon herausbekommen hatte. Es war ohnehin zu wenig, um etwas damit anfangen zu können.  
„Er hat nur in ein paar Büchern rumgeblättert, die ich ihm gegeben habe und den Schnee angeschaut, sonst gar nichts. Dann war er lange ganz still und plötzlich -"  
Myotismon seufzte einmal tief im Schlaf, also wurde Sanzomon still. Man glaubte, er würde vielleicht zu sich kommen, aber er schlief weiter, mit beiden Händen auf dem Bauch liegend. Mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe tupfte Sanzomon über sein Gesicht, unter den Blicken ihrer drei Schüler, die tatsächlich und wenn nur für einen kurze Zeit Mitgefühl aufbringen konnten für dieses hochnäsige Digimon. Diese Gefühlsregung mochte akut sein und war bei allen dreien mehr oder weniger stark ausgeprägt. Aber er war ein Digimon, dem es schlecht ging und eben Hilfe brauchte. Arroganz hin oder her.  
Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon rätselten weiter, während Sagomon jedoch zu grübeln begann und das blieb von Sanzomon nicht unbemerkt. Auch nahm Sagomon ihre Blicke wahr, die ihm sagten, dass sie regelrecht hören konnte wie sein Verstand arbeitete, dass er sich an etwas zurückerinnerte und dass sie unbedingt wissen wollte, was er dachte.  
„Ihr wisst, ich war einst ein General", begann Sagomon, während er seinem Meister näher kam. „Ich hatte viele Digimon, die mit mir in die Schlacht gezogen sind, um unsere Länder zu erweitern. Manche überlebten es nicht, andere nur zu einem schrecklichen Preis. Sie haben das, was sie im Krieg sahen nie verkraftet. Einige meiner Kameraden zog ich selbst vom Kampfgeschehen fort und ihre Gesichter waren vor Entsetzen zu furchterregenden Grimassen verzerrt. Selbst danach konnten sie all das Leid und all den Schmerz nie vergessen. Vielleicht haben die Kämpfe ihre Daten beschädigt. Vielleicht hat es ihnen auch das Herz gebrochen."  
Sanzomon dachte an Babamon und ihre Gänslein. Wie Jijimon es wünschte, hatte sie nie gefragt, was das für Gänslein sein sollten, aber da Babamon Tinkermon an ihren wenigen klaren Tagen _Täubchen_ nannte, mussten es Digimon sein, die ihr sehr, sehr nahe standen. Jijimon erzählte nichts, aus Rücksicht oder aus Liebe. Er war schrullig, hatte aber stets seine klaren Momente. Babamon hingegen war im Inneren kaputt. Sie litt höchstwahrscheinlich, wie Sagomon meinte, an einem gebrochenem Herz.  
Irgendwann hatte das Rufen und Schreien in der Nacht aufgehört. Aber Sanzomon wusste nicht mehr wann es geendet hatte, aber sie war froh, dass es überhaupt ein Ende fand.  
„Es reicht manchmal nur ein Wort. Ein Geräusch oder ein Bild und schon kommen all die Erinnerungen aus dieser Hölle zurück. Wie sich das zeigt, kann bei jedem Digimon auch anders sein. Hysterie. Angst. Depression. Oder ein Schockzustand, der den ganzen Körper lähmt."  
Sanzomon kannte solche Digimon. Sie hatte jene selbst auf ihrer Selbstfindungsreise getroffen, in jedem Typus vertreten. Ihre Augen waren seelenlos, aber sobald sie sich an das erinnerten, was während der Kriege geschah veränderte sich das sofort. Es war kein Abgrund, aber etwas, was dem ähnelte und verhinderte sogar, dass sie auf höhere Stufen digitierten. Für manches Digimon, dass noch von diesem alten, sehr konservativen Schlag war, reichte es manchmal nur ein Digimon zu sehen, dass nicht ihrem eigenen Typus entsprach.  
Sie schrien.  
Sie fluchten.  
Sie weinten.  
Sie erstarrten.  
War Myotismon - war Tsukaimon auch so? War es das, von dem er sagte, es sei niemals passiert?  
„Du meinst, ihm ist das gleiche widerfahren wie deinen Kameraden?"  
„Es wäre die einzige Erklärung, die ich habe."  
In Sagomon erschien etwas wie Mitgefühl, weit mehr Mitgefühl, wie er für die alleinige Ausgangssituation aufbringen konnte. Wenn es auch keine Sympathie für Myotismon war, allein dieser Verdacht warf Sagomon in Erinnerungen zurück. Sein Schnabel klapperte wieder.  
Nachdenklich warf Sanzomon einen Rundumblick durch den Raum, bis sie wieder in den Sarg blickte. Die Fledermäuse schliefen alle fest.  
„Er hat _-ki_ gemurmelt, als er unter Schock stand. Irgendetwas mit _-ki_ am Ende."  
„Yuki?", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon und wurde von allen fragend angeschaut. „Wegen dem Schnee, dachte ich. Seit es geschneit hat, war er so seltsam."  
Sie hatte Recht. Hätte es nicht einmal geschneit, hätte er sich schließlich nicht an das Klavier gewagt. Obwohl Sanzomon irgendwie froh über diese Wende war. Sie hatte etwas von Myotismon gesehen, etwas, dass schon fast zu intim war. Aber für ihn unangenehm.  
„Kommt, lassen wir ihn schlafen", schlug Gokuwmon vor, Cho-Hakkaimon, die den Sargdeckel abgestellt hatte, und Sagomon hatten schon zustimmend zugenickt, doch Sanzomon sah immer noch in den Sarg und zeitgleich mit Gokuwmons Vorschlag, bewegten sich Myotismons Augenlider. Sie öffneten sich ganz kurz, ehe sie wieder zufielen. Aber er war, trotz geschlossener Lider doch wach, zu einem gewissen Grad zumindest.  
„Wieso bist du schon auf?"  
„Es ist morgens", merkte Sanzomon an, aber ob dass Myotismon, in diesem Zustand überhaupt bewusst war? Sein Kopf bewegte sich hin und her und er sprach leise.  
„Ich will noch schlafen. Tante und Onkel haben gesagt, wir sollen uns ausruhen. Bis zur großen Grenze ist es doch so weit. Wir müssen... zum Meer..."  
Sanzomon hob überrascht den Kopf. Solche Worte, dieser ganze Wortlaut war sie gar nicht von ihm gewohnt. Ihre Schüler, die genauso überrascht wie ihr Meister waren, winkte Sanzomon hektisch zu sich und sie standen zu viert ganz dicht am Sarg und sahen Myotismon an, der irgendwo zwischen Schlaf und Vigilanz hin und her zu taumeln schien.  
„Floramon und Betamon schlafen sicher auch noch. Und Dorumon bestimmt auch. Und Candlemon. Und Koemon... Und Dracmon."  
Sanzomon blickte zu Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon, die je zu ihrer Seite standen. Keines dieser Digimon, die er nannte lebte hier. Myotismon schlief nicht nur, er war im Geiste in einer ganz anderen Zeit. Aber in welcher? Träumte er von früher? Wenn, dann nicht von der Zeit, als er noch als Tsukaimon hier lebte. Von wann dann? Als er auf die Reise gegangen war?  
Floramon und Betamon traf man oft und überall. Candlemon auch, wenn sie auch nachtaktiv waren. Dorumon und Koemon lebten hingegen nur auf beschränkten Terrain und Sanzomon war sich sogar sicher, dass es kein passendes dafür hier auf Server gab. Und Dracmon? Wo und wann hatte er Dracmon getroffen? Diese Digimon waren ausgestorben. Insbesondere, alle diese Digimon auf einmal?  
„Ja, sie schlafen alle noch", flüsterte Sanzomon, nicht wissend was sie machen sollte, wie ihn weiter in seinem Traum zu lassen.  
„Dann geh auch wieder ins Bett."  
„Ich kann aber nicht schlafen."  
„Dann mach was anderes. Les etwas... Geh Klavier spielen oder so. Von mir aus iss was, nur lass mich schlafen..."  
Das Brodeln in ihrem Bauch kam zurück und das heftige Pochen. Die Neugier kroch in Sanzomon hoch. Und auch ihre Schüler zog sie damit in den Bann. Gokuwmon, der hinter Sanzomon stand, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon waren noch näher zusammen gerückt und streckten teilweise selbst ihre Köpfe tiefer in den Sarg, um nichts von dem hier zu verpassen. Sanzomon selbst wagte sich noch näher hinein und an Myotismon selbst heran. Keine Herde Monochromon würde sie in diesen Sarg kriegen. Aber eine Herde Monochromon könnte nicht einmal ihre Neugierde, die wieder entflammt war aufhalten.  
„Tsukaimon?"  
Sanzomon flüsterte, aber ihr Ruf wurde gehört. Myotismon öffnete seine Augen, aber nur ein wenig, nicht genug, dass man hätte denken können, er würde die vier Digimon ansehen, die gespannt um ihn herum standen, aber weit genug, dass man das Blau seiner Augen etwas sehen konnte.  
„Kannst du auch einmal für mich spielen, Tsukaimon?"  
„Ich bin nicht so gut. Dein Spiel klingt schöner."  
Er war wirklich woanders und schien Sanzomon offensichtlich mit jemand anderen zu verwechseln. Mit jemanden, der besser spielte wie Myotismon? Nachdem, was sie gehört hatte konnte Sanzomon sich das nur schwer vorstellen.  
„Was soll ich für dich spielen?"  
„Den Winter. Der zweite Satz. Der passt zu dir."  
Es lag also an dem Lied. Er hatte den zweiten Satz doch bewusst übersprungen. Die ganze Symphonie hatte ihn aufgewühlt, und vermutlich erinnerte ihn gerade das an etwas. Vermutlich an den, der ihm einmal dieses Stück beigebracht hatte. Das und der Schnee.  
Dieser Jemand schien ihm wichtig gewesen zu sein. Sehr wichtig.  
Myotismons Gesicht wirkte verkrampft. Sanzomon fragte sich zwar, ob untote Digimon wie er überhaupt so etwas wie Fieber haben konnten, dennoch tastete sie mit dem Handrücken seine Stirn und die Wangen ab, aber sie waren kalt wie immer. Als sie ihre Hand wieder zu sich nehmen wollte, entschied sich Sanzomon aber dagegen. Sie legte ihre Hand erst auf sein rechten Wangenknochen und fuhr dann hinter sein Ohr. Zwar hörte man ihn leise wimmern, als ihr Daumen über das weiche Fleisch strich und ihre Finger die Haut hinter der Ohrmuschel berührten, aber sein Gesicht entspannte sich.  
„Du sollst das doch nicht machen."  
„Aber du magst das doch."  
„Gerade deswegen..."  
Sanzomon musste in sich hineingrinsen. Sie wusste, er mochte es.  
„Wenn Dracmon das erfährt, zieht er mich damit auf."  
„Ich schwöre, Dracmon erfährt nichts davon."  
„Dann ist gut...", hauchte er und klang zufrieden. Sie dachte sogar, ihn ganz kurz lächeln gesehen zu haben. Cho-Hakkaimon stupste ihr kurz mit den Ellenbogen in den Arm.  
„Muss das jetzt sein, Meister? Das ist unangenehm."  
„Entschuldigung", flüsterten sich die beiden zu.  
„Fragt ihn noch mal wegen dem Meer", schlug Gokuwmon vor, Sanzomon nickte eifrig, ehe sie sich tiefer zu Myotismon hinunterbeugte.  
„Tsukaimon, ich möchte nicht zur großen Grenze oder zum Meer. Ich will hier mit dir bleiben." „Wir müssen... Sonst endet die Apartheid vielleicht nie."  
Als Sanzomon diesen einen Satz hörte begann die digitalen Nervenstränge in ihrem Kopf sich zusammenzufügen. Und zu ihrer Theorie, man mochte fast sagen Verschwörungstheorie, kamen viele, viele weitere Dinge hinzu.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Kein Digimon wird dir ein Haar krümmen. Die Serumische Armee nicht... _Sie_ nicht... Ich pass doch auf dich auf... Die große Grenze... Feuer... ist... Ich -"  
Myotismon hatte noch gelächelt und versucht den Arm zu heben, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Entsetzt entfernten sich alle vier Digimon im Rückwärtsgang vom Sarg.  
„Das bleibt unter uns, ja? Die Fledermaus bleibt unter dem Hut."  
„Natürlich bleibt die Fledermaus unter dem Hut", antworteten Sanzomons Schüler alle vollkommen synchron, wenn sie aber auch genauso entsetzt waren wie ihr Meister, fragend, was das eben war.  
„Tsukaimon?", rief Sanzomon noch ein letztes Mal, nicht flüsternd, sondern in einer normalen Stimmlage, aber sie erhielt keine Reaktion. Dann ging sie wieder näher heran.  
„Dobermon?"  
Nichts.  
„Myotismon?"  
Stille.  
Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon blieben erwartungsvoll stehen, Sanzomon schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie sich zu ihnen drehte. Ein wenig enttäuscht ließen sie die Schultern wieder fallen, die sie vor Anspannung hochgezogen hatten.  
„Wer immer du bist, ich passe auch auf dich auf, ja? Also schlafe gut."  
Sanzomon beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal hinunter, damit sie Myotismon einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte, dann klappte sie den Deckel zu. Die Fledermäuse schliefen ebenfalls ruhig und alles schien friedlich, aber allen Vieren war schlecht geworden und sie trauten sich gar nicht hinaus, aus Angst man könnte doch noch etwas Wichtiges verpassen. Und trotz geschlossenen Sarg glaubte Sanzomon weiter in Myotismons Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihr Gehirn hörte nicht auf zu arbeiten und würde es wohl auch nicht so schnell, selbst wenn es zu qualmen beginnen würde.  
Es war eine Theorie. Es war absurd. Aber es war so absurd, dass es plötzlich so viel Sinn ergab.  
Die Typus-Apartheid endete nicht von einem auf den anderen Tag. Die politischen Stricke dahinter, die durchaus, wenn man die Digimon vernichtet. Ophanimon, die vor ihr Cho-Hakkaimons Meister war, war Gerüchten zufolge auch jenes Ophanimon, die mit am Aufbau der Apartheid beteiligt war und ihre endgültige Vernichtung war mitunter ein Ziel der Typus-Kriege. Ob sie es nun war oder nicht, das Nachbeben der Apartheid hielt sich auch Jahre nach dem Abtritt der Hohen Digimon, egal ob unter Serums, Dateien oder Viren. Nachdem jene, die dieses System bewahrten nicht mehr existierten war die Digiwelt ein Chaos, die neue Generation brachte neue Aufstände und Bürgerkriege und es war auch jene Zeit, in der Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon geboren wurden.  
Man bekriegte sich, weil jeder die freien Machtpositionen für sich beanspruchen wollte, aber keiner hielt sich lange genug, dass man sich hätte seinen Namen merken können. Es dauerte Jahre, bis dieses strickte Rassendenken langsam dahinsiechte, weil es sich nicht mehr lohnte nach Typ und Rasse zu denken und kein Digimon sich bei Missachtung darum scherte. Manche Regionen der Digiwelt entwickelten diese Toleranz schneller, manche langsamer. Sanzomon wurde selbst in einer Region geboren, die es sehr langsam anging, aber auf Grey Mountain und in ein paar anderen Teilen der Digiwelt hielt sich dieser überfällige Rassismus in Grenzen oder war ganz verschwunden, nachdem die vier Souveränen durch das Licht der Digiritter am Himmel erschienen waren, als die vier Meister der Dunkelheit sich dieses über Jahre hingezogene Kriegschaos zu Nutze gemacht hatten.  
Weil niemand von den Hohen Digimon mehr da war und es kaum mehr Digimon gab, die sich noch an die Zeit der Apartheid erinnerten war dies überhaupt möglich.  
Aber die vier Souveränen hatten nur das hinterlassene Chaos bereinigt und die Typus-Kriege offiziell beendet. Die Meister der Dunkelheit waren selbst Digimon, so grausam und boshaft sie auch waren, die die Typus-Apartheid vollkommen ablehnten.  
Und wer hatte damals der Apartheid und ihren politischen Verfechter nun ein Ende gesetzt? Als die Typus-Kriege ausbrachen, war die Apartheid über Jahrzehnte, wenn nicht noch länger vorüber.  
Jijimon und Babamon traute Sanzomon zu, dass sie diese Hohen Digimon noch persönlich kannten und die Apartheid am eigenem Leib zu spüren bekamen. Aber kaum ein Digimon hatte überhaupt die Möglichkeiten, die Daten und die Kraft dazu so alt zu werden.  
In Sanzomon kam plötzlich nicht nur die Frage auf, wo Tsukaimon herkam, sondern auch wie lange Tsukaimon denn schon existierte. Die große Grenze. Ein gebräuchlicher, geographischer Begriff während der Typus-Apartheid. Der HCF-Befehl. Die Sieben Chakras. Das Meer... Alles Dinge, die Sanzomon einzig aus Babamons uralten, serumischen Schriften kannte, die sie in den Tiefen des Schlosses versteckt hatte. Niemand konnte diese Begriffe kennen, es sei denn er hatte die Apartheid aktiv miterlebt.  
Dann endlich fiel Sanzomon ein, wann Babamon aufgehört hatte nachts nach ihren Gänslein zu rufen.  
Nämlich nachdem sie Tsukaimon fand.

𝅗𝅥

Der Abschied von Leormon so kurz vor der Dämmerung war knapp, aber sehr schmerzhaft gewesen und jeder hatte versucht nicht zu weinen. Wenn man auch zugeben musste, dass Leormon sich besser schlug als Sanzomon, dabei hatte sie schon einige ihrer Findelkinder davongehen sehen. Leormon versprach, sobald er und Dolphmon auf File Island seinen, würden sie Centarumon aufsuchen und versuchen ihr irgendwie einen verschlüsselten Brief zukommen zu lassen, wenn sie auch alle nicht reimen konnten. Einzig Sagomon war dieser Abschied noch schwerer gefallen. Er hatte den gesamten Abend noch mit Leormon und Gokuwmon verbracht. Sein Schnabel hatte nicht einmal aufgehört zu klappern. Selbst Gokuwmon hatten die Worte gefehlt, als er Leormon mit Kyubimon, das ihn begleiten wollte davonlaufen sah. Sie wurden so schnell groß.  
Dabei hatte sie sich alle bemüht, vor Gennai nicht mit rot unterlaufenen Augen und Gesichtern dazustehen. Bei Sanzomon sah man es nur am deutlichsten, was daran lag, dass sie schließlich die Hellhäutigste der vier war. Aber ihre Schüler waren bei ihr, das war tröstlich.  
Ihr Argwohn Myotismon würde nie erlöschen, aber dafür brannte in ihnen die Neugier, mit der Sanzomon sie alle drei angesteckt hatte. Und genauso wie ihr Meister wollten auch Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon wissen, was und wer dieses Digimon war. Sie hatten Sanzomons Theorie zugehört und irgendwo hatte sie erschreckend viel Sinn gemacht.  
„Wie viele Digiritter gab es bisher schon?"  
Gennai, der von den vieren abgefangen wurde, als er den Brutkasten kontrolliert hatte, reagierte nur mit einem Blinzeln. Aufgrund der Maschinen war es in der unterirdischen Höhle, deren Eingang sich in der Bibliothek befand, schrecklich warm, während über ihnen Sistermon Blanc und auch Noir, die wieder zurück war das Holz verheizten, dass die Goatmon hochgebracht hatten.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, weiß ihr meint."  
„Die Digiritter, die den vier Souveränen ihr Licht gaben sind nicht die Ersten, oder?"  
Alle vier Digimon standen mit verschränkten Armen und in einer Reihe aufgestellt vor Gennai, wohl um ihn einzuschüchtern, was aber bei einem Wesen, dass eben nur ein Programm war nicht viel brachte.  
„Ich bin nur ein Helfer. Ein Programm. Ich habe kein Zugriff auf diese Daten. Homeos-"  
Er unterbrach seine Rede selbst. Schließlich hatten diese Codenamen alle einen Sinn. Auch wenn eine Digitale Mauer diesen Raum schützte, dass nicht mal die Bakemon, die manchmal schlaftrunken durch die Wände flogen sie sehen konnten, Wände hatten Ohren.  
„Der Mann im Mond erlaubt es nicht. Er allein besitzt die Rechte daran", antwortete Gennai, zwar ehrlich, aber es war keine Emotion dahinter, dass brachte Cho-Hakkaimon zum seufzen.  
„Sagt ihm, das es wichtig sei. Bitte."  
„Es geht hier nicht einmal um uns oder Meister Sanzomon", räumte Sagomon ein. „Aber wir haben ein Digimon hier, über dass wir mehr Daten brauchen."  
„Das steht nicht in meiner Macht. Ich habe auf diese Daten keinen Zugriff."  
Der Satz hing ihnen allen zu den Ohren raus, sie hatten es schon so oft gehört, zu jeder Frage die irgendetwas mit den Digirittern, ihren Digimon oder mit Sanzomons Aufgabe zu tun hatte.  
„Was könnt Ihr uns denn sagen?", fragte Gokuwmon hartnäckig.  
„Das kommt darauf an."  
Allein das reichte Sanzomon, um ihren Kopf noch einmal einen Spurt zu geben, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Wenn Myotismon sich schon nicht die Mühe machte, obwohl es ihn tief in seinem Inneren doch noch beschäftigte, nahm sie es eben selbst in die Hand. Selbst tätig werden, dass hatte Babamon ihr schließlich beigebracht. Babamon hatte -  
„Etwas über Babamon. Sie stand früher nachts draußen und rief nach ihren Gänslein. Kannst du darüber etwas sagen, Gennai? Du musst das doch damals mitbekommen haben."  
„Ich habe es mitbekommen."  
„Weißt du auch, wen sie rief?"  
All zu unbekannt durfte das nicht sein. Da musste irgendwo ein verworrener Zusammenhang sein. Egal ob es kaputte Daten oder ein kaputtes Herz war, aber es hatte Babamon genauso eingenommen und keinen Frieden gelassen, wie der Schnee Myotismon keinen ließ.  
Wenn selbst Piedmon das gewusst hatte...  
( _Oh, arme Mutter Gans. Armes Tantchen Rhody, aber deine Gänslein sind nicht mehr_ )  
„Du weißt, Babamon zog die vier Souveränen groß und übergab sie den Digirittern. Sie hing an ihnen und hat sie oft vermisst. Sie hat sie als ihre Gänslein bezeichnet."  
„Wir wissen beide, dass sie sicherlich nicht nach den Souveränen rief. Du weißt das sehr genau. Also sag uns, was du weißt, was ich eventuell nicht wissen könnte", forderte Sanzomon weiter beharrlich. Gennai tat sich schwer, regelrecht hilfesuchend schaute er ich um, aber er war als einziger Agent hier und würde so schnell auch keine Hilfe bekommen. Nicht mal von jenem Wesen, dem er diente.  
„Ich habe auf diese Daten keinen Zugriff. Aber Ihr müsstest das Lied doch kennen, Sanzomon. Ihr kennt das Lied von Tante Rhody und ihren Gänschen. Das ist das grausame an diesen Mutter-Gans-Reimen und Kinderliedern. Sie haben leider oft einen wahren Hintergrund. Das ging aber in der Apartheid unter. Wohl auch, weil ihr Ursprung nicht in der Digiwelt liegt."  
( _Geh', sag Tantchen Rhody, all ihre Gänslein sind nicht mehr_ )  
„Gennai. Was ist während der Apartheid passiert? Wie kam sie zu Fall?"  
Aber Gennai blieb bei seiner Aussage. Er hatte kein Zugriff auf diese Daten. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre es für ihn unmöglich gewesen, schließlich wurden seine Daten daran gelöscht. Weil der Mann im Mond es für besser hielt, wenn niemand mehr danach suchte und niemand mehr etwas wüsste.  
Zurück blieben jene wie Babamon, in Trauer.  
In Sanzomons Kopf fügten sich immer mehr ihrer Vermutungen zusammen und auch wenn es an klaren Beweisen mangelte, war sie felsenfest überzeugt, dass es nur so sein konnte. Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken. Aber belegen konnte sie das nicht und so nützte ihr das nichts.  
Währenddessen schlief Myotismon weiterhin und bewegte sich immer weiter in der Zeit zurück. Er träumte von Feldern komplett in Weiß und Schneeflocken, die langsam vom dunklen Himmel fielen. Irgendwo sah er Eis und noch weiter bunte Polarlichter und von seinem Blickwinkel betrachtet sah es aus, als würde die Mondsichel nicht nur Lächeln, sondern selbst diesen bunten Schleier in den Himmel pusten. Die Wälder in der Ferne waren Schwarz, doch umhüllt vom weichem Weiß und über ihnen buntes Blau, gab dies ihnen einen malerischen Anblick. Er träumte von Alice' dünnen, blassen Armen, die ihn hielten und vor der Kälte schützen, als er von Poyomon zu Tokomon digitierte.

𝅗𝅥

Myotismon setzte ganze zwei Nächte aus, bis man sich sicher war, dass er sich vollständig von seinem Schock erholt hatte. Seine Diener waren verwirrt darüber, aber Phantomon unterließ unnötige Fragen. Wenn der Meister Erholung brauchte, so solle es sein. Myotismon selbst erinnerte sich an nichts davon, wie das passiert war, nur noch, dass er mit Sanzomon in der Bibliothek gestanden hatte. Zwar sagte sie ihm, dass er umgefallen sei, aber keinen Grund warum. Er akzeptierte es zwar, aber etwas an ihm verriet Sanzomon, dass er sich an gewisse Einzelheiten doch noch erinnerte.  
Dass sich jedoch Sanzomon und ihre Gefolgschaft so fürsorglich zeigten wunderte ihn. An ihren Beziehungen zueinander hatte sich nichts geändert, aber merkwürdig war es zu erfahren, dass sie ihn wieder in den Sarg gelegt und ihn mit Medizin und mit anständigen Essen versorgt hatten. Sogar um seine Fledermäuse, die genauso geschwächt waren, hatte man sich gekümmert, was irgendwie unsinnig war, immerhin waren sie keine wirklichen Tiere.  
Gerne hätte er ja so getan, als sei das niemals passiert, hatte aber nicht mit Sanzomon gerechnet, die auf etwas Anerkennung seinerseits beharrte, die er ihren Schülern und ihren Dienern schuldig war. Sie hatte noch nie ein Digimon erlebt, dass sich so schwer damit tat einfach „Danke" zu sagen. Allein die Worte überhaupt aus ihm herauszubekommen – geschweige denn, dass er sich persönlich dafür bedankte, dass Gokuwmon ihn wieder in sein Zimmer getragen, Sirenmon ihm Essen gebracht und die anderen sich um seine Diener und Fledermäuse gekümmert hatten grenzte an ein Wunder. Aber scheinbar war es ihm lieber, dies hinter sich zu bringen, als dafür weiter von Sanzomon mit Schweigen gestraft zu werden. Als er es schließlich tat, knirschte er so fest mit den Zähnen, dass es ihn hätte den Kiefern brechen müssen.  
Sanzomon wollte die Sache somit aus der Welt haben, nun war es aber Myotismon, der nur Ignoranz für sie übrig hatte. Und wenn er sie grade nicht ignorierte (wie sie es gemacht hatte) ließ er sich deutlich anmerken, wie wütend er war. Wütend über diese Blöße, wütend dass das ganze Schloss es mitbekommen hatte und auch, zumindest glaubte Sanzomon daran, wütend darüber, dass sie es gewagt hatte _graben_ zu wollen.  
Am Anfang wollte Sanzomon noch mit ihm reden, gab es aber schnell auf, da er nicht den Anschein machte zuhören zu wollen. Genauso wie sie, wenn er von ihr wissen wollte, was sie sich eigentlich einbildete und das sie schuld sei. Dies waren für die nächsten Tage so ziemlich die einzigen Sätze, die zwischen ihnen fielen. Myotismon kam nicht mehr abends in die Bibliothek und für Berichte schickte Sanzomon entweder einen ihrer Schüler zu ihm oder beschränkte sich auf die nötigsten Worte. Ansonsten schwiegen sie sich nur an und schenkten sich keine Beachtung.  
Es blieb von der Gefolgschaft (egal ob untot oder lebendig) nicht unbemerkt, aber einmischen würde sich keiner. Sie waren Ultra-Digimon, sie würden es ja irgendwie wieder hinbekommen. Das war zumindest Phantomons Ansicht, aber mit fortgeschrittener Zeit, ohne Veränderung der Situation überkamen ihn die Zweifel. Und auch Sanzomons Schüler, die es zu Beginn ja noch okay fanden, dass sie sich nicht von Myotismon unterbuttern ließ wünschten sich eigentlich, dass sie sich vertragen würden.  
„Meister, könnt ihr euch nicht einfach aussprechen und gut ist?", fragte Cho-Hakkaimon unverhofft mitten beim Abendessen. Sanzomon schnaufte, stocherte mit dem Besteck in ihrem Essen herum, aber obwohl sie schon zehn Minuten am Tisch saß, hatte sie keinen Bissen runtergebracht.  
„Wenn er nicht so entsetzlich stur wäre, könnte man das durchaus in Betracht ziehen. Dafür müsste er aber erst einmal seinen Hochmut, wie auch sein Temperament zügeln. Er tut so, als täte ich das alles aus Spaß. Wie oft soll ich ihm noch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut?"  
„Hat er gesagt, warum ihm dass so sehr stört?"  
„Wie, wenn er nicht mit mir redet?", schimpfte Sanzomon weiter, sämtliche Digimon, die beim Abendessen waren und an dem langen Tisch saßen, hörten ebenso auf zu Essen, was Sanzomon unangenehm war. Sie schnaufte und fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass sie beide politisch betrachtet so ruhig diskutieren konnten, obwohl sie kaum auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner kamen, aber in sozialer Hinsicht so versagten?  
„Entschuldigt. Esst ruhig weiter und lasst euch von mir nicht den Appetit verderben", sprach Sanzomon, dennoch traute sich weder ein Digimon ihrer Anhängerschaft, noch eines ihrer Findlinge ins Essen zu beißen.  
„Sanzomon. Magst du Myotismon nicht mehr?", rief Budmon vom anderen Ende des Tisches zu dem Ende, zwischen Viximon und Pinamon sitzend, hinüber.  
„Es kommt doch nicht darauf an, ob wir uns noch mögen oder nicht. Wir müssen aber in der Lage sein, dass vernünftig auszudiskutieren. Wenn wir uns weiterhin so benehmen, hat es Folgen für unser Zusammenleben."  
„Vielleicht liegt auch genau darin der Fehler", warf Sagomon ein.  
„Ein Fehler?"  
„Was er sagen will ist, Ihr seht die Sache zu politisch, Meister", knüpfte Gokuwmon an. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Ihr das alles einfach mal ausblendet. Sämtliche Fronten eurer Stellung sind geklärt. Aber unter euch alleine scheinen noch Dinge auszustehen."  
„Und sich zu streiten ist manchmal gar nicht so verkehrt", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon weiter. „Das ist oft eine gute Gelegenheit um auszutesten, wie man zueinander steht."  
„Ah? Und was denkt ihr wo Myotismon und ich stehen? Was denkt ihr, was wir sind?"  
Sie entgegneten der Frage ihres Meisters erst mit Schweigen. Zu einer Antwort kam es auch nie, da jeder von ihnen sich etwas vom Abendessen in den Mund stopfte, um nichts sagen zu müssen.  
„Ihr drei seid so erbärmlich", keifte Sirenmon sie an, ihr Federkleid plusterte sich auf. „Wenn Ihr mir ein paar Worte erlaubt, Sanzomon – Ich gebe den dreien in dem Punkt Recht. Politisch mag es besser sein größere Konflikte zu vermeiden und stets vernünftig zu sein. Aber ihr seid mehr wie zwei Anführer einer Gruppe Digimon. Das lässt sich nicht einfach diplomatisch aushandeln."  
„Vielleicht -", begann Sistermon Noir ungewohnt schüchtern, „- muss man emotionale Themen auch manchmal emotional lösen. Ihr sagtet mal, in einer politischen Debatte muss man Emotionen ausblenden. Vielleicht ist es umgekehrt genauso."  
„Bitte, versucht es nochmal. Sagt einfach, was Ihr denkt."  
Mit der gleichen Erwartung wie Sistermon Blanc starrte jedes Digimon auf Sanzomon, dieauf einmal begann sich Fragen zustellen. Was sie waren, dass hatte sie zwar ihre Schüler gefragt, wenn aber Sanzomon so in sich ging, wusste sie es selbst nicht. Bei dieser Erkenntnis wirkten ihre Gefühl albern.  
Sie fing an, sich an diese Umarmung zu erinnern. Und gleichzeitig, warum sie das nicht öfter taten. Sie haben früher nebeneinander gelegen. Warum nun aber hielt er sie nicht, wenn er sie küsste, sondern legte nur die Hände auf ihre Schultern, als wollte er Abstand halten? Warum fühlten sich die Berührungen nicht mehr so an wie damals? Warum war Küssen nie ein Problem, aber ein kurzes, zaghaftes Streicheln schon? Sie hatte herausgefunden, wo er gern angefasst wurde und doch grämte sich Myotismon jedes Mal davor.  
Sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er überhaupt Vertrauen in sie hätte. Er hatte ihr keine Antwort gegeben.  
Wer war sie für ihn?  
Ruckartig stand Sanzomon auf. Teller und Gläser vibrierten unter der Wucht, als sie ihre Hände auf den Tisch schlug, ihr Stuhl kippte rückwärts um. Sie atmete einmal durch, dann verließ Sanzomon den Speisesaal.  
„Meister, was habt Ihr vor?"  
„Ich kläre das jetzt, ein für alle mal."  
Kein Digimon ging ihr nach. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon schauten zwar erschrocken, aber Sirenmon wie auch Sanzomons Schüler beruhigten sie und erklärten, dass es nichts schlimmes sei. Im Gegenteil, es war sogar sehr gut.  
Es dämmerte bereits, sie war sicher, dass Myotismon schon wach war. Auch die ersten Bakemon kamen ihr entgegen und auf die Frage, ob sie wüssten, wie ihr Meister gelaunt sei, antworteten sie nur mit „Nicht gut".  
Als sie vor seiner Zimmertür stand, wurde Sanzomon doch nochmal nervös und klopfte auch nur überaus zögerlich. Zwar bekam sie keine Antwort, aber etwas in ihr sagte, dass Myotismon sie nicht nur gehört hatte, sondern er auch wusste, dass sie es war. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Türe.  
Immerhin war sein Zimmer mit mehr wie nur einer Kerze erhellt. Er saß in einem Stuhl, das kleine Klavier vor ihm auf dem Boden und er tat nichts, als es schweigend anzustarren. Sistermon Noir, die sich die Tage an eine der Bratschen versuchen wollte, um mit den Kleinen zu musizieren hatte Sanzomon berichtete, dass das Piano abhanden gekommen wäre und irgendwie hatte sie da schon einen Verdacht gehabt, wo es sei könnte. Sie hatte Recht behalten.  
Sanzomon hatte die Tür nur einen Spalt weit auf, aber es reichte, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, dass hochkonzentriert war. So undurchdringlich seine Miene immer war, hatte sie mit der Zeit zumindest immer eine Ahnung entwickeln und einschätzen können, in welche Richtung er dachte.  
Die Fledermäuse bemerkten sie, sie pfiffen leise, als sie den Raum betrat. Nur Myotismon blickte weiter nicht auf. Eventuell war er auch zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken. Aber Sanzomon ging dennoch zu ihm hin, mit leisen Schritten und blieb neben ihm stehen.  
Während er weiter stur das Klavier angestarrte, überlegte Sanzomon, ob sie ihm davon erzählen sollte, was er ihr in seiner Trance erzählt hatte. Oder ob sie ihn einfach direkt das sagen sollte, was sie vermutete. Aber das wäre vielleicht nicht so gut gewesen. Sollte sie direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen? Oder sollte sie so tun, als sei nichts gewesen?  
Sie schnaufte, es half sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.  
„Verzeih mir bitte."  
„Wofür?", fragte Myotismon und wie erwartet klang er erbost.  
„Dass ich dich bedrängt habe."  
„Damit ich mich bei deinen Schülern und dem Kanarienvogel bedanke? Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir das Leid tut, nachdem ich mich dazu erniedrigen musste."  
„Das war berechtigt. Sie haben dich immerhin die letzten Tage versorgt, da sollte ein _Danke_ das Mindeste sein", schimpfte Sanzomon, fand aber schnell ihre eigentliche Tonlage wieder. „Ich meinte, warum es überhaupt passiert ist. Ich hätte dich nicht weiter mit Fragen belästigen sollen, wenn du es doch offensichtlich nicht wolltest. Dann wäre dir diese sogenannte Blamage auch erspart geblieben. Die Neugierde hatte mich übermannt."  
Keine Antwort, aber sie verübelte es ihm nicht. Ihre Entschuldigung klang mager, das dachte Sanzomon zumindest. Myotismon war es eher egal, ihn ärgerten zwei Dinge an der ganzen Geschichte:  
Einmal dass es hätte schief gehen können. Sie hätte herausfinden können, warum er wirklich hier war. Sein Plan hätte scheitern können. Wer weiß, hätte sich der Herr Dirigent nicht eingemischt.  
Zum anderen war es ihre Neugierde. Sie hatte seinen Zustand ausgenutzt, weil sie Dinge von ihm wissen wollte, die sie nichts angingen und hatte sich ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutze gemacht, weil sie es über normalen Wege nicht schaffte. Es war, wie Sanzomon vermutet hatte. Obgleich er in einem Dämmerzustand gefangen war, er hatte _deutlich_ gespürt, wie ihre Finger die Erde berührt hatten, um sie wegzuschaufeln.  
„Ich bin keines deiner Baby-Digimon, Sanzomon. Ich komme dir entgegen und sage, dass es vielleicht wirklich nicht verkehrt ist, diesen Digimon klar zu machen, dass man über unglückliche Gegebenheiten hinwegkommen muss. Es ist auch nichts anderes wie loszulassen. Aber bei anderen Digimon hast du so etwas zu unterlassen!"  
„Ich dachte, es könnte helfen."  
„Du denkst zu viel!", zischte Myotismon und endlich sah er zu ihr. Die Augen stechend, das Gesicht verkrampft von der Bemühung seinen eigenen Ton bedacht zu halten.  
„Bei deinem vielen Lehren scheinst du deinen Respekt für die privaten Angelegenheiten anderer vergessen zu haben. Aber wenn dir deine Neugierde wichtiger ist..."  
„Du hast wirres Zeug und Wortfetzen von dir gegeben! Ich hatte Angst und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte!"  
„Gib dich nicht heroischer, wie du bist."  
Kalter Wind, verursacht durch Myotismons bebende Stimme zog durch den Raum. Die Fledermäuse an der Decke schreckten auf, die Flamme der Kerzen, die den Raum etwas erhellte wurde von dem Wind mitgerissen. Sie erloschen nicht, flackerten aber und warf dadurch unheimliche Schatten gegen die Wände, die sich mit ihr bewegten. Und es hörte nicht auf, obwohl kein Wind wehte. Die Schatten tanzten weiter.  
„Ich verstehe, was bei dir _graben_ heißt, Sanzomon. Ich nehme es dir nicht einmal übel. Sie nennen es anders, aber es ist das, was Sanzomon tun. Deine Neugier ist auch nicht mehr wie die Suche nach Erleuchtung, Erkenntnis und Ursachen. Die Unruhe darüber, wer denn bloß dieses Tsukaimon sei, dass du einst fandest. Freue dich, du bist deinen Artgenossen ähnlicher, wie du denkst."  
„Tsukaimon ist mir egal!"  
Die Kerze stand augenblicklich still, mit ihr die Schatten.  
„Tsukaimon ging damals. Er hat sich verändert und kam verändert wieder. Du magst Tsukaimon gewesen sein, das ändert aber nichts daran, dass du jetzt Myotismon bist. Ich will nicht wissen, was dich einst beschäftigt hat, sondern was du jetzt denkst", sagte Sanzomon. Es klang gequält. Man hörte heraus, dass sie zumindest versuchte, bedacht zu bleiben, statt sich emotional gehen zu lassen.  
Emotionalität hatte in einer Diskussion nichts verloren. Politisch mochte das zutreffen. Aber nicht hier. Hier ging es nicht um Politik, sondern -  
„Ich will nicht mit dem Digimon zusammen leben, dass mal Tsukaimon war. Sondern mit dem Digimon, zu dem Tsukaimon geworden ist. Ich wollte nie mehr, wie genau dieses Digimon zu verstehen. Und das dieses Digimon irgendwann aufhört, weiter nur Tinkermon in mir zu sehen. Nicht was ich war, nicht welcher Art oder welchen Typus ich angehöre, sondern... einfach nur mich."  
Sie schnaufte, in der Hoffnung das Brennen und der Kloß im Hals würden sich damit lösen. Mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust wartete Sanzomon, dass Myotismon irgendetwas täte. Doch mehr, wie kurz zu ihr zu linsen, um dann weiter stur das Klavier anzustarren passierte nicht, auch nicht nach einigen weiteren, langen Augenblicken.  
Ihre Schultern sanken weiter. Was hatte sie anderes aber auch erwartet? Sie war enttäuscht und wütend. Wie damals, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Damals war sie noch verletzter, nun aber hielt es sich im Maß, weil sie eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hatte, wie das.  
„Ich mag eine Traumtänzerin sein, aber ich weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn wir von Abgründen reden. Ich habe auf meiner Reise in genügend hinein gesehen und so manches, was ich dort ausgegraben habe glaubt man erst, wenn man es mit eigenen Augen sieht. Daher bin ich auch der Auffassung, dass es gesünder ist Erde beiseite zu räumen, statt die Löcher zuzuschaufeln. Wenn du deinen Wert aber daran misst, wie viel du erträgst und zuschaufeln kannst, dann – Glückwunsch. Du bist den Meistern der Dunkelheit ähnlicher, wie du glauben magst."  
Sein Schweigen war unangenehm. Sanzomon wollte noch viel mehr sagen, aber die Kraft und die Geduld dafür hatte sie nicht mehr. Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers war ebenso ausdruckslos. Nur das Klavier stand da und selbst dieses leblose Ding, schien in diesem Augenblick mehr Elan zu besitzen wie sie beide.  
Letztlich ließ Sanzomon es und lief wieder zur Türe, ihre Armreife klimpernd, die Bänder ihrer Krone flatternd, von Myotismon unbeobachtet, was nicht hieß, dass er nicht hinhörte, wie sie erhobenen Hauptes dabei war das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Sollte sie eben. Sie wusste nicht, was sie redete. Sie wusste nicht, was dort unten war. Ihre Argumente waren schwach. Myotismon war nicht wie die Meister der Dunkelheit, er _war_ ein Meister der Dunkelheit und diente das alles nicht einer größerer Sache, hätte er ihr klar gemacht, was es hieß so mit ihm zu reden, was glaubte sie, wer sie war, sie -  
Myotismon bremste sich innerlich. Welch ein Gedanke. Dass, was er getan hätte tat man mit Untergebenen, die noch lernen mussten wo ihr Platz war. Mit Feinden. Sanzomon war kein Untergebener, noch ein Feind in dem Sinne. Und allein weil sie Pazifist war, hätte er sie sicher nicht angegriffen. Feindliche Rebellen und störrische Untertanen war die eine Sache, einen überzeugten Pazifist, der einem zudem blind vertraute jedoch zu attackieren war rückgratlos und verstieß gegen so ziemlich jeden Ehrenkodex.  
Das war er nicht. Er war kein Digimon, dass sein eigenes Wort brach und ziellos alles verwüstete. Nein. So war er nicht.  
Und was war Sanzomon, wenn weder Untertan noch Feind? Die mit ihm hier lebte und alles verwaltete wie König und Königin eines total verrückten Wunderlandes?  
Wieder war es aber Piedmons Stimme, die ihm diese Frage stellte. Was war Sanzomon denn nun, wenn weder Gefangener, noch Sklavin, noch irgendetwas ähnliches?  
( _Was ist sie für dich?_ )  
( _Wer ist sie? Fragte das Raupentier_ )  
„Schnee."  
Dieses Wort kam ebenso emotionslos aus Myotismon heraus, wie es auch schon sein Gesicht verriet.  
Sanzomon war überrascht. Sehr sogar. Sie stand vor der Tür, die Hand immer noch nach der Türklinke ausgestreckt, die sie aber nicht umklammerte. Sie sah nur über die Schultern zurück, bis sie letztendlich sich umdrehte und wieder zu Myotismon zurücklief. Direkt neben ihm blieb sie stehen.  
„Dieser Ort, den ich suchte. Dort fiel Schnee. Alles war weiß und es schneite. Der Himmel war klar, nicht eine Wolke, aber es schneite dennoch ununterbrochen. Polarlicht war am Himmel und das Licht spiegelte sich im Eis. Und egal wo man stand, es sah immer aus, als würde der Mond selbst diese Farben in den Himmel blasen, wie Rauch."  
Sanzomon ging neben ihm auf auf die Knie, die Hände behutsam auf ihrem Schoß, ihr Rücken und die Schultern angespannt und gerade. Unter ihrem Halstuch stand ihr Mund offen, in ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich die absolute Fassungslosigkeit, wie auch ihre Faszination über dies, was sie hörte und von wem sie es zu hören bekam.  
„Die angrenzenden Wälder sahen in der Ferne schwarz aus, aber ging man näher hin, konnte man sehen, dass das Holz der Bäume sich durch Kälte und Frost blau verfärbt hatte. Es war kalt. So kalt, dass Fische, die aus dem Wasser sprangen noch im Flug mit diesem gefroren. Es gab eine ganze Allee solcher grotesker Eisskulpturen. Ein paar Frigimon lebten nicht weit weg, sie montierten Lampen hinein. Eine ganze beleuchtete Eisstraße, bis hinunter ins Tal. Eisblumen blühten auf den Schneewiesen, im wahrsten Sinne. So filigran und so zerbrechlich..."  
Myotismon Daumen fuhr über die Finger, um das Gefühl besagter Eisblumen wieder zu wecken. Es scheiterte. Er wusste das Gefühl zu beschreiben, aber wirklich an das Gefühl selbst erinnerte er sich nicht. Es war zu lange her. Zu lange nicht mehr geweckt und gefühlt worden.  
„Dort war auch... Irgendetwas. Und dieses Irgendetwas zeichnete Symbole in den Frost. Die Linien einer Akkorde. Notenschlüssel. Einzelne Noten. Hohe, tiefe, halbe, Achtelnoten. Man konnte auch Tage später die Noten noch sehr gut lesen. In meiner Vorstellung waren sämtliche Berge und Hügel von Musiknoten gezeichnet, aber ich glaube, dass wäre zu utopisch."  
Er lachte, aber sie wusste beide, dass dieses Lachen hohl war. Myotismon sah weiter seine langen Finger an und begann sich zu fragen, ob sie schon immer so waren, oder erst seit er ein Ultra-Level war. Er wusste nicht mehr so genau, auf welchem Level er begonnen hatte spielen zu lernen. Alice hätte es gewusst. Aber Alice war nicht hier, sondern im unendlichen Weiß verschollen.  
„Ich habe jede Eiswüste und jedes Schneefeld, dass ich finden konnte abgesucht. Aber keine von ihnen war jener Ort, den ich suchte. Nirgendwo war jener Ort, den ich sehe, wenn ich der Klang des Klaviers höre. Wo... dieses Irgendetwas verweilt."  
Man konnte Myotismon schlucken hören und endlich hatte er sich dazu aufraffen können, Sanzomon anzusehen. In seinem eigenem Gesicht war kaum ein emotionaler Hauch, nur der Versuch wie sonst immer so hämisch wie gewohnt zu grinsen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch, dass wusste sogar er und gab auf, es weiter zu versuchen. Wenn Sanzomon es nicht besser wüsste, könnte sie glauben er ließe den Kopf hängen, aber eher würde sich Myotismon das eigene Genick brechen, als das er dies zulassen würde.  
Zögerlich streckte Sanzomon ihre Hand aus. Erst nur weiter Schweigen und Skepsis. Dann Erleichterung, als Myotismon sich doch entschied diese anzunehmen. Der Druck war fest, Sanzomons Fingernägel kratzten über den Stoff der grauen Handschuhe. Aber Myotismon nahm sie nicht weg, beobachtete nur schweigend, wie Sanzomon noch die zweite Hand dazu nahm, senkte ihren Kopf, um ihre Stirn darauf abzulegen, froh über diese Geste - Und gleichzeitig kam sie sich so schäbig vor, weil es so viel gab, was sie vor ihm verheimlichen musste.  
„Tue mir nur den Gefallen und lass das nächste Mal meinen Sarg da raus. Sollte er kaputt gehen, habe ich ein Problem."  
„Kommt nicht wieder vor", sagte Sanzomon und nun konnte auch sie wieder lächeln. Ihr Daumen strich über die schlanken Finger, die diesem leblosen Gegenstand vor ihnen so viel Leben eingehaucht hatten. Sie würde zwar gerne wissen, wieso sie das konnten, andererseits war Sanzomon einfach nur erleichtert darüber diese Hand halten zu können.  
„...Danke."  
„Wofür?"  
„Hierfür."  
„Mir -"  
Myotismon hielt inne, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe er weiter sprach. Er wollte einen Grund nennen und stellte fest, dass er keinen hatte der plausibel erklärt hätte, warum er Sanzomons Hand genommen hatte und sie weiter festhielt. Geschweige denn, dass er ihr überhaupt etwas offenbart hatte.  
Sicher, wenn er weiter schwieg und Sanzomon nicht hin und wieder einen Köder zuwarf, um sie bei Laune und Interesse zu halten, könnte er riskieren seine Privilegien zu verlieren.  
Jedoch war dieser Gedanke nicht der Primäre gewesen. Es war weit irrationaler.  
„- war danach. Aber gern geschehen."  
„Wenn ich auch etwas für dich tun kann, dann lass es mich wissen, ja?"  
„Ich wüsste etwas."  
Der Zug an Sanzomons Arm, dessen dazugehörige Hand Myotismon immer noch festhielt wurde stärker, zog sie näher zu ihm, bis Sanzomon auf seinen Schoß saß und ein Arm sich um ihre Schultern legte.  
„Du bist doch fleißig am Bücher schreiben. Zwei hast du doch in der letzten Zeit angefangen."  
„Drei sogar, eines habe ich fast fertig."  
„Worüber schreibst du?"  
„Eines ist eine Übersetzung von Babamons Büchern", begann Sanzomon und die Nässe, die ihre Augen hatte glasig werden lassen, trocknete aus. Wenn Sanzomon von ihren Büchern reden konnte, war sie komplett in ihrem Element vertieft und konnte sich absolut darin vergessen. Aber Myotismon würde sie reden lassen. Denn wenn Sanzomon etwas noch weniger stand wie die Augenringe, dann war es ihr glanzloses, trübes Gesicht.  
„Die anderen beiden habe ich geschrieben. Etwas mehr Psychologie, als Philosophie oder Politik."  
„Darf ich denn einen Blick darauf werfen?", fragte Myotismon, ebenso tief in Sanzomons Augen blickend, und sie wirkte überrascht.  
„Du fragst?"  
„Du bestimmst, welche Bücher ich lesen darf, das war die Abmachung. Und daran halte ich mich."  
Sein typisches Lächeln war wieder zu sehen und irgendwie war Sanzomon erleichtert darüber.  
„Eigentlich lasse ich niemand meine Rohtexte lesen. Jedoch eine Art Lektor zu haben hätte etwas für sich."  
„Mir geht es nicht sonderlich um Korrektur oder dergleichen. Ich möchte nur lesen. Weißt du, ich kann in der letzter Zeit so schlecht einschlafen und brauche dringend entsprechende Lektüre dagegen."  
„Reicht dir etwa meine kleine Märchenstunde allein nicht mehr aus?", scherzte Sanzomon und ihr Lächeln kam zum Vorschein, als sie ihr Halstuch runter nahm, um Myotismon anschließend küssen zu können. Dann hatte Sanzomon ihre Arme um Myotismons Körper und ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter abgelegt. Kein Packen, kein Abtasten, nur das schlichte Bedürfnis, ihn ganz normal umarmen zu können und es in Ruhe zu genießen.  
Myotismon Hände schwebten verkrampft in der Luft, nicht wissend, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sanzomon anzufassen, und sei es noch unsittlich war nie ein Problem für ihn gewesen. Aber das hier, eine Umarmung, so einfach und unschuldig, war seltsam.  
Es dauerte, bis er sich dazu bringen konnte, selbst die Arme um ihre Taille zu legen. Diese Ruhe zwischen ihnen war ungewohnt. Aber, dass musste Myotismon zugeben, nicht unangenehm. Absolut nicht. Sanzomon roch nach ihren Seerosen und er begann sich zu fragen warum, es war so kalt geworden und zu gegebenen Zeitpunkt wuchsen sie nicht. Roch sie immer so? Passte zu ihr, wie der Klang in ihrer Stimme. Es war ihm nie wirklich aufgefallen. Aber es war entspannend.  
Myotismons Hand fuhr durch ihr Haar und Sanzomons verkrampfte Glieder lockerten sich, bis auch ihr Körper gänzlich entspannt war. Sie ließ sich tragen und für eine Sekunde dachte Myotismon nach, ob dies nicht genau der perfekte Moment wäre, sich in ihren Kopf zu schleichen und Gleiches mit Gleichen zu begradigen, entschied sich aber in selbiger Sekunde, es sein zu lassen.  
Er glaubte, gehört zu haben und eigentlich war er sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass sie ungebetene Zuschauer hatten, aber auch die Idee, aufzustehen, um diese Digimon (Sanzomons Schüler und er würde Gift drauf nehmen, dass Phantomon auch mit dabei war) an der Tür zu überraschen und durch die Gänge zu jagen, verwarf er. Ihm lag vielmehr dran, dass hier zu genießen. Festzustellen, dass nicht nur ihr Hals, sondern ihr ganzer Körper angenehm warm war. So warm...  
Sie saßen lange so da. Und vermutlich hätten sie den ganzen Abend so dagesessen, hätte Sanzomon währenddessen nicht kurz ihre Pflichten vergessen und gespürt, wie sie nach Luft holte und ihre Zunge schon dabei war, die Laute zu formen.  
„Myotismon, ich -"  
Dann fiel ihr ein, während Myotismon sie gespannt ansah, dass sie eben Pflichten hatte. Pflichten und ein Versprechen gegenüber Gennai, das oberste Priorität hatte. Dabei wäre es ein so simpler Satz gewesen, drei einfache Worte, an denen aber Tonnen von Baggersteine hingen.  
Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Noch nicht.  
„Ja, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
„M-Meinst du, ich könnte auch auf dem Piano spielen?"  
Myotismon gab ihr keine Antwort, dennoch traute sie sich zum das Klavier hinzugehen, sich hinzuknien und mit unsicheren Fingern auf die Tasten zu drücken. Kaum dass ein Ton erklang, zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. Anschließend wagte sie sich daran, gleich zwei Tasten zu drücken, nur langsam und jede einzelne Taste nacheinander, dann schneller, dass zumindest etwas ähnliches wie eine Melodie dabei herauskam, wenn Sanzomon nicht einmal wusste, was sie tat.  
„Und, wie klingt das für den Anfang?"  
„Schrecklich."  
„Dann bring es mir doch bei."  
„Bestimmt nicht, du hast kein Talent. Bleibe bei deinem Gesang, das passt besser zu dir."  
Obwohl Myotismon das mehr als nur ernst meinte, hatte Sanzomon lachen müssen und ließ ihre Finger weiter, mit kindlicher Begeisterung über die Taste gleiten.  
Weiter ganz nachdenklich darüber, ob sie vielleicht auch diesen Ort für ihn finden könnte, so wie in der Geschichte von Rosemon und Wisemon, um ihm so zumindest etwas zurückgeben zu können, sah Myotismon nur schweigend ihrem Klavierspiel zu. Es klang mehr wie schrecklich, aber er ertrug es.  
Und während Myotismon Sanzomon einfach nur beobachtete und der Hunger nach ihrem Hals seinen Magen dabei zum drehen brachte, wurde in dem Teil seines Geistes, in dem seine Vernunft verweilte eine schreckliche Erkenntnis klar. Dass er Sanzomons Bücher nicht in erster Linie lesen wollte, in der Hoffnung nützliche Informationen zu finden.  
Dass das in seinem Bauch kein Hunger war. Dass ihm der Geruch ihrer Blumen, über den er sich sonst beklagte eigentlich nichts ausmachte. Dass er Sanzomon nochmal so halten wollte.  
Myotismon hatte einen riesigen Fehler begangen.  
Er hatte sich mit ihrem Wahnsinn angesteckt.

* * *

\- Bevor jemand verzweifelt googeln muss (so wie ich): HCF ist die Abkürzung für den "Halt and Catch Fire" Befehl. Um es in den Worten eines kompletten n00bs zu sagen, sorgt dieser Befhel dafür, dass der Computer in einem ungeheuren Tempo rechnet, bis er sprichwörtlich "in Flammen aufgeht", und damit nicht mehr funktionsfähig ist. Um ihn wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen, muss der Rechner komplett gerebootet werden.

\- "Go tell aunt Rhody" ist ein (Kinder-)Song von Burl Ives von 1956 (von ihm ist auch "what shall we do with the drunken sailor"). Manch einer kennt diesen Song vielleicht vom Resident Evil VII Intro. Ich versteh den Zusammenhang zwischen dem Song und dem Game nicht, aber Kinderlieder in Horror Games sind aus Prinzip scheißgruselig.


	15. MAD TEA PARTY, 1st Movement

Konzert VI - MAD TEA PARTY, 1. Satz. Adagio accelerando poco

Asami Amano, die vor elf Jahren noch Konoka hieß, schlug exakt um 19:43 Uhr ihre Augen auf, in ihrem Patientenzimmer auf der anästhesiologischen Intensivstation des Minato Universitätsklinikum. Die Wanduhr war das Erste, was sie sah, daher wusste sie auch die genaue Uhrzeit. Obwohl ihre Sicht noch sehr verschwommen war, konnte Asami durch den starken Kontrast zwischen Ziffernblatt und Zeigern doch die Zeit ganz gut ablesen. Das es nicht 7:43 Uhr, sondern 19:43 Uhr schloss sie durch den Himmel. Er war nicht in sattes Blau getaucht, sondern vermischte sich mit Gelb- und tiefen Orange-Tönen und dazwischen schwebten violette Wolken über den Hochhäusern.  
Sie beschäftigte sich nicht eine Sekunde mit der Frage, wo sie war, sondern vielmehr, was für einen Mist sie zusammengeträumt hatte. Ihr Kopf tat weh, ihr Rücken ebenso, aber am schlimmsten waren die Schmerzen in ihrem Nacken. Kurz dachte Asami sogar, sie wäre fünfzehn, statt fast dreißig Jahre alt und ihre Wehwehchen wären das Resultat einer Schlägerei gewesen. Daher wunderte sie sich auch nicht, als sie die Infusionen sah, dass sie im Krankenhaus lag.  
19:46 Uhr. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie eine erwachsene Frau war kam hoch. Ihre Augen waren schwer und sie wollte noch etwas schlafen und träumen. Asami hatte viel komisches Zeug geträumt, das Meiste davon zusammenhangslose Farben. Hatte sie etwa Gras geraucht? Oder zu viel getrunken?  
Aber zwischen diesen Wellen und Strömungen in Regenbogenfarben hatte sie von Hisaki geträumt. Ein Junge, ein Jahre älter als sie und von seinen Kameraden aus den Yankii- und Bosozoku-Milleu ehrenvoll mit _Senpai_ angesprochen wurde, als sie gerade erst anfing sich die Augenbrauen wegzurasieren, ihre Schuluniform mit pseudorebellischen Sprüchen und Symbolen zu besticken und ihre Augen mit der dunkelsten Tusche umrandete, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Haare so lange färbte und bleichte, bis sie irgendwo zwischen Hellbraun und Rot waren. Ihr fünfzehnjähriges Ich hatte sich sofort in diesen europäisch wirkenden, hübschen Jungen mit dem blonden Haar und den blauen Augen verliebt, trotz dass er sich lustig über sie gemacht hatte, was so ein naives und frühpubertäres Ding auf den Straßen Tokios zu suchen hätte. Sie liebte ihn, aber er wurde nicht ihr erster Freund, jedoch der Erste, bei dem sie Spaß und Lust beim Sex empfand. Da war sie sechzehn, hatte schon zwei Beziehung gehabt und war selbst Hisakis erste Freundin gewesen.  
In ihren psychedelischen Träumen hatte Asami an viele dumme Ereignisse zurückgedacht, in denen Hisaki einfach nur an sie vorbei lief, ohne ihr Beachtung zu schenken, wie er ohne Schirm im Regen stand, weil er dachte, dass würde ihm einen gewisse Coolness verleihen oder wie er mit ihr im Kumin Park in Shinagawa saß, von seiner Zeit in der Schulband und am Klavier erzählte und dabei wie einer dieser spießigen Streber klang, die er sonst so gerne in den Dreck warf.  
Hisaki hatte nicht oft gespielt, weil er dann an Zeiten dachte, die ihm unangenehm waren. Er war mal in diesen _Wunderland Fall_ verwickelt - manch einer nannte es auch _St. Martinsland Fall_ oder _Nimmerland Fall_ , da noch ein Junge vermisst wurde -, erzählte aber nie davon. Und wenn, klang es so wirr, dass sie es nicht verstand. Aber sie war nun einmal neugierig und liebte es, diesem Mann zuzuhören. Und es tat ihnen gut. Ohne einander hätten sie wohl auch nicht den Ausstieg aus ihren Gangs geschafft und zurück in ein halbwegs normales Leben mit Rechten und Pflichten gefunden, zumal Hisaki kein ungeschriebenes Blatt war und weit mehr verbrochen hatte, wie Schwänzen oder mal was mitgehen zu lassen. Auch hier sagte er nicht, warum er die Gesellschaft von Yankiis und Bosozoku Gangs so lange bevorzugte. Er wollte seine Karten verdeckt lassen, aber sobald sie es mal schaffte ihn an ein Klavier zu setzen, sah Asami, was ihm auf der Seele lag. Keine Langeweile, so wie bei ihr, sondern Einsamkeit.  
Viel hatte sie jedoch nicht zu hören bekommen, aber es war okay. Asami hörte, wie er Vivaldis vier Jahreszeiten spielte, oder _Stand by me_ auf der Beerdigung eines Freundes, seitdem hasste er diesen Song (zumal er das auf insgesamt fünf Beerdigungen machen musste). Um so glücklicher war sie aber, dass er sich dazu überwinden konnte für sie auf ihrer Hochzeit etwas vorzuspielen, einfache Melodien, kitschige Melodien, die so gar nicht ihr Geschmack waren, aber sie sahen es beide mit Humor.  
19:52 Uhr. Genau, da war etwas. Sie war ja kein Teenager mehr. Sie war mit Yuki auf dem Friedhof gewesen. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, wie sie vor dem Grab stand, zu ihr sagte, dass sie gleich wiederkäme und während sie davonlief, sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, ob sie zu Hause bei der Hitze wirklich noch was kochen oder einfach was bestellen sollte. Und ab da begannen die Lücken in ihrem Gedächtnis.  
Drei Personen waren in ihr Zimmer gekommen, sie klangen alle wie Männer, aber sicher war Asami sich nicht. Ihre Stimmen hörten sich in ihrem Kopf eher danach an, als wären sie unter Wasser.  
„Patient weiblich, neunundzwanzig Jahre alt, wurde heute Mittag eingeliefert. Sie ist auf dem Aoyama Friedhof von anderen Besuchern gefunden worden, die auch den Notruf kontaktiert haben. Komatös, Pupillenreflexe unauffällig, kein Verdacht auf Hirnschäden. Hämatome am Hals, links, zudem zwei Stichwunden. Weitere Hämatome an beiden Armen. Der Form zu urteilen hat sie jemand mit viel Kraft festgehalten."  
Hatte das jemand? Sie wusste wirklich nichts mehr von dem, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen war.  
Die Kanüle in ihrer Hand kratzte in ihrem Inneren und war unangenehm und hätte Asami die Kraft gehabt, hätte sie diese sofort herausgerissen.  
( _denk nach Asami denk nach denk nach was ist passiert du wolltest Wasser holen ja genau und dann_ )  
Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren nahm ab.  
„Druckstellen zwischen den beiden Einstichstellen, Abdrücke einer oberen Zahnreihe. Die Halsschlagader wurde getroffen, was Grund für die akute Anämie war."  
„Also genau das Gleiche, was den anderen drei Frauen passiert ist, die man heute früh fand."  
„Haben Sie nicht Etwas, was helfen könnte diesen Irren zu finden, der das macht?"  
„Hier sieht man die Zahnreihe gut, vielleicht ließen sich Abdrücke damit machen, die helfen den Täter zu identifizieren."  
Also hatte sie tatsächlich richtig geraten, es waren alles Männer.  
Asami erinnerte sich wieder an den Kerl vom Friedhof, der gekleidet in einem hellgrauen Trenchcoat und einem Fedora auf dem Kopf plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war, fast als sei er ein Geist gewesen. Vielleicht war er es auch. Sein Gesicht hätte sie nicht mehr beschreiben können, aber sie wusste noch, dass sie an Hisaki gedacht hatte. Eigentlich dachte sie immer an Hisaki, wenn sie in der Stadt Touristen aus Europa oder den USA sah, die genauso blond und hellhäutigen waren wie er zu Lebzeiten.  
Hatte sie mit diesem Kerl auch nur ein Wort gewechselt? Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber sie war ihm sehr nah gewesen. Sie hat seinen Körper und sein Gesicht von ganz nah gesehen, wenn sie sich an jenes weiterhin nicht erinnerte. Aber groß war er, sie hatte sich auf die Zehen stellen müssen um -  
Auf diese weitere Erkenntnis folgte ein Kribbeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie hatte diesem fremden Kerl geküsst (sogar mit Zunge) und was dann passierte wurde von weißem Nebel in ihrem Kopf verdeckt. Da waren nur noch die Schmerzen gewesen. Und Hisaki. Gott, sie vermisste ihn so schrecklich.  
„Wo ist meine Tochter? Wo ist Asami?"  
Die Stimme ihrer eigenen Mutter pochte in Asamis Kopf. Ihr Gehirn bastelte sich schon eine Ausrede zusammen, warum sie hier lag, statt in der Schule, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie schon seid elf Jahren keine Schulbank mehr gedrückt hatte. Dann erst fing sie sich an zu wundern, was ihre Mutter hier machte. Sollte sie nach Vaters Bandscheibenvorfall nicht mit ihm in Kyoto Urlaub machen?  
„Gute Frau, beruhigen Sie sich doch."  
„Seit Stunden versuche ich sie auf dem Handy anzurufen und dann nimmt plötzlich eine Krankenschwester ab und sagt mir, Asami sei im Krankenhaus! Natürlich rege ich mich auf!"  
„Saeko, bitte. Du blamierst dich nur."  
Von ihrem Vater Katsuya, der ihre Mutter beruhigen wollte hörte Asami kaum etwas, auch nicht von den Schwestern, die schon überlegten mit was für Medikamenten sie ihre Mutter ruhigstellen sollten. Die beiden Polizisten, die mit dem Arzt schon hier gewesen waren versuchten ihr die Situation zu schildern. Dass Asami vermutlich Opfer eines Serientäters wurde.  
Asami hörte die Stimmen, aber die Worte kaum, nur zwischendrin einzelne Fetzen. Ihre Mutter jedoch hörte sie deutlich, da sie nicht daran dachte ihre Stimme zu senken. Saeko Konoka war großzügig, wie sie streng war. Zudem hatte sie diese aufdringliche Art, die Asami früher als überaus nervtötend und einengend empfand und sie deswegen in Straßenbanden voller Halbstarker trieb, die es cool fanden Mülleimer anzuzünden. Aber auch in Hisakis Arme.  
„Und wo ist meine Enkeltochter?"  
„Enkeltochter?"  
„Die Tochter meiner Tochter! Wo ist sie?"  
( _Yuki_ )  
Genau, Yuki. Oh Gott, war sie etwa noch immer auf dem Friedhof? Wieso wusste der Arzt nichts von ihr?  
„Wie sieht Ihre Enkelin aus? Vielleicht hat jemand sie auf die Kinderstation gebracht."  
„Sie ist acht Jahre alt, hellblond und außerdem ist sie blind. Das muss doch jemanden aufgefallen sein."  
„Das Mädchen war heute Mittag noch hier."  
Sie war hier gewesen? Dann war sie zumindest nicht auf dem Friedhof zurückgelassen worden. Sie war hier. Hier gewesen. Aber wo nun? War sie etwa nicht mehr hier?  
„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"  
„Ähm, sie hat bei Nachbarn angerufen, hat die Empfangsdame gesagt, weil ihr Vater sie nicht holen könnte."  
„Welcher Nachbar soll sie bitte geholt haben? Und mein Schwiegersohn ist schon seit vier Jahren tot!"  
Nun war kein Wirrwarr an Stimmen zu hören. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Niemand sagte etwas und Asami bildete sich das nicht ein. Sie bildete sich einiges noch in ihrem Dämmerzustand ein, aber dass niemand etwas sagte, weil sie alle entsetzt waren, weil keiner wusste wo Yuki war, war echt. Nicht mal, dass Asamis Puls in die Höhe schoss vor Aufregung bekam jemand mit, geschweige denn was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte auf diesem Trip.  
Es war fern jeder Logik, aber Asami war sich sicher, dass es ihre eigenen Mutterinstinkte waren die Alarm schlugen. Vielleicht steckte sie auch irgendwo im Delirium fest, deren Ursache im Blutverlust oder in den Medikamenten zu vermuten war, aber sie hatte ihre Tochter gesehen, ihr kleines Mädchen, dass Letzte was sie von Hisaki noch hatte und diesen großen, schlaksigen Kerl mit dem grauen Mantel (der im weiteren Verlauf ihres Albtraumes pechschwarz wurde), der sie einfach mitnahm.  
„ _Yuki_!"  
Asami saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, schwer atmend, aber das Kratzen in ihrem Handrücken war fort. Sie hatte sich im Sprung die Kanüle rausgerissen. Eine der Krankenschwester sah, wie das Bett rot wurde und während sie losrannte, zog sie sich Handschuhe an und presste Kompressen auf die Austrittsstelle, ehe noch mehr Blut herausschoss und man Asami wieder eine Transfusion anhängen müsste.  
Asamis Gesicht war weiß, aber nicht vom Blutverlust. So weiß wie das ihrer Eltern, der Polizisten und des Arztes, der eigentlich prognostiziert hatte, dass sie mindestens noch einen ganzen Tag durchschlafen würde. Vor ihren Augen sah Asami immer noch, obwohl sie örtlich und zeitlich vollkommen klar und orientiert war, diesen fremden Kerl, diesen Fremden mit der aschfarbenen Haut, den langen Zähnen, diesen _Vampir_ , sogar diesen Jabberwock aus dem Alice-Buch, von dem ihr Kind seit dem Vortag glaubte, verfolgt zu werden. Vielleicht sogar  
( _Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße Nein Neinneinneinnein das kann nicht wahr sein_ )  
wirklich verfolgt wurde!  
„Yuki! Wo ist Yuki? _Wo ist sie?_ "

𝅗𝅥

Um 17:45 Uhr huschte Gatomon in einen Busch, der ihr auf ihrer Flucht vor ihrer eigenen Ratlosigkeit ganz passable erschien. Ihr war schlecht und wäre sie eine richtige Katze, hätte sie ein Fellknäul herausgewürgt. Zumindest glaubte sie, dass reale Katzen das taten, wenn ihnen übel war.  
Sie wusste nicht vor was sie wegrannte, aber Hauptsache sie konnte rennen, rannte die Straße entlang, bog schließlich dann irgendwo ab, als ihr zu viele Leute entgegenkam und auf noch mehr Menschen hatte sie keine Lust mehr. Vor allem Kinder konnte sie keine mehr sehen, die nur das weiße Kätzchen mit dem lustigen Muster, den flauschigen Ohren und den großen Augen sahen und um jeden Preis streicheln wollten, egal wie laut Gatomon fauchte.  
Sie kam an einem Kindergarten vorbei - zumindest stand KINDERGARTEN auf dem Schild, zusammen mit WIR MACHEN SOMMERPAUSE - weiter weg, über die Wiese hinaus sah sie einen Spielplatz mit knallbunten Rutschen. Und noch mehr Kinder. Da wollte sie nicht hin, aber die Büsche und Bäume hinter ein paar Sitzbänken (auf denen keiner saß, da das Metall durch die Sonne viel zu heiß geworden war) sahen einladend aus und waren der perfekte Ort, sich kurz auszuruhen, damit sie ihre Gedanken sammeln konnte.  
Also setzte sich Gatomon in den eher kläglichen Schatten unter den Baum und beobachtete durch die Hecke hindurch die Kinder auf dem Spielplatz, deren Eltern etwas entfernt standen und tratschten. Es waren fünf Kinder, aber Gatomon wusste instinktiv, dass keines davon das achte Kind war.  
( _Es gibt keinen Beweis dass_ sie _das achte Kind ist_ )  
Das sagte sie sich immer wieder, und ja, es gab keinen Beweis. Nur ein Indiz, dass sie Digiritter kannte. Als dieses Mädchen, dass Gatomon am Odaiba Beach traf Agumon erwähnte, klang es nicht, als würde sie über irgendein Digimon reden, sondern über ein Digimon, dass sie kannte.  
Gerade Agumon. Das Digimon vom Kind des Mutes. Wenn Gatomon darüber nachdachte, hatte dieses Mädchen eine flüchtige Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Jungen - Taichi oder so hieß er, glaubte sie - gehabt. Möglicherweise waren sie verwandt. Da machte es Sinn, dass sie Agumon kannte und damit hätte Gatomon die Sache abhaken können, weil alles in sich schlüssig war.  
Wenn da nicht irgendetwas wäre, nämlich ein großes _Aber_.  
( _Aber warum werde ich dieses komische Gefühl nicht los aber wieso bin ich ihr nach aber wieso konnte ich sie nicht töten?_ )  
Auf die letzte Frage fand Gatomon sogar eine Antwort. Wegen Myotismon. Myotismon hatte ihr, nachdem sie unter langen und harten Training zum Champion digitieren war eine wichtiges Sache eingetrichtert, nämlich dass man unnötige Tode vermeiden sollte, dies stets auf beiden Fronten. Man wollte schließlich kein Untier, kein zügelloser Orkan sein. Untiere waren primitiv und triebgesteuert, Orkane einfach nur wahnsinnig. Töte so viel wie nötig, aber so wenig wie möglich. Töte mit Bedacht, gezielt und geplant.  
Für Digimon wie ihr Meister eines war, war Tod und Töten etwas Besonderes, aber in diese Richtung, die über den Kampf hinausging konnte Gatomon nicht denken und wollte sie auch nicht. Es kam ihr so zotig vor zu versuchen dahingehend zu denken. So zu denken, wie es ihr Meister konnte, für den die Beschreibung zotig (nachdem was sie so alles von und über ihn gehört hatte) noch zu fromm klang.  
Gatomon hatte gesehen, wie er an seine Beute kam und allein sich daran zu erinnern verschaffte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sich allein nur vorstellen, wie er mit seiner Leibspeise umging - zierliche, feminine Digimon - brachte ihr Fell zum Sträuben. Gerade weil diese Digimon, obwohl sie sogar wussten, dass sie dabei draufgehen würden sich nicht wehrten, sondern breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß saßen oder sich an ihn klammerten und förmlich nach Schmerz und Tod bettelten.  
Aber das waren nötige Tode, sagte Meister Myotismon, schließlich musste er essen. Warum daraus eine Gewissensfrage machen? Wenn sie sich so leicht verführen ließen, waren sie selbst an ihrem Unglück schuld. Er zwinge sie zu nichts, er sorgte nur dafür, dass sie beide etwas davon hatten. Und sobald sie blutleer, fast schon tot waren, verlor er das Interesse an ihnen und warf sie wie Abfall weg.  
Dieses Mädchen zu töten, ohne jeden Beweis wäre jedoch absolut unnötig gewesen. Gatomon wusste, dass sie es nicht versuchen hätte sollen. Es war dumm und voreilig gewesen. Aber es war nicht Myotismons Stimme, die sie ermahnt hatte einen solchen unnötigen Fehler zu begehen. Es war etwas anderes. Nur was?  
( _Irgendetwas_ )  
„Na guck an, wen wir da haben", krächzte es über ihr. Gatomon hob rasch den Kopf, wusste aber gleich, dass es DemiDevimon war. Irgendetwas war passiert, sie sah es in dem Gesicht von diesem Digimon, etwas was ihm zu gute Laune verschaffte und das hieß für Gatomon meist nichts Gutes.  
„Faulenzt du etwa in der Sonne? Wenn der Meister das hört."  
„Sagst ausgerechnet du? Sag schon, was grinst du so?", fauchte Gatomon und sah zu, wie DemiDevimon sich fallen ließ und kopfüber am Ast des Baumes hing.  
„Also weißt du es noch nicht?"  
„Was?"  
„Das mit SkullMeramon. Ich komme gerade aus einem anderen Stadtteil. Er hatte ein kleines Aufeinandertreffen mit den Digirittern und wurde vernichtet. Du hast echt nur Waschlappen angeschleppt, Gatomon."  
Gatomon rümpfte nur die Nase verächtlich, sagte aber nichts dazu, dass ärgerte DemiDevimon. Er hatte auf eine etwas ausfallender Reaktion gehofft, die sie aus der Fassung gebracht hätte. Aber innerlich schimpfte Gatomon nur mit sich selbst. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Digimon wie SkullMeramon und das Gesocks, dass immer in Digitamamons Bar rumhing nur eine große Klappe hatten, aber nichts dahinter. Was also aufregen?  
Entschlossen, DemiDevimon einfach zu ignorieren schaute Gatomon wieder zu den Kindern hinüber. Sie waren nun zu sechst, hatten die Rutschen verlassen und tollten auf der Wiese herum, jauchzend wie junge Hunde, rannten einander hinterher, zogen sich dabei verspielt an Kleidern und Armen und sangen etwas wie _Tooryanse koko wa doko no_. Gatomon kannte die Melodie, allerdings unter den Namen _London Brigde is falling down_.  
Ihr Fell im Nacken sträubte sich, ihre Nase rümpfte sich noch mehr, selbst die Schnurrhaare wurden steif.  
„Selbst in dieser Welt kennt man diese albernen Kinderlieder. Ich krieg zu viel."  
„Was kümmert dich so ein irrsinniger Kram? Du solltest das achte Kind finden, wenn schon die Typen, die du angeheuert hast zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind!", keifte DemiDevimon zu ihr hinunter. Wäre er nicht da oben auf dem Ast, hätte er sich solch einen Ton nicht getraut. Aber Gatomon war auch nicht danach, sich mit einem Digimon wie ihm zu streiten. Dafür war sie ihm in ihrer geistigen Entwicklung schon zu weit voraus, als sich auf so ein Niveau zu begeben.  
„Typisch, nur ein Idiot würde Wissen mit Irrsinn verwechseln."  
„Wen nennst du hier einen Idioten? Ausgerechnet von dir, die statt sich mit dem achten Kind mit Kinderliedern beschäftigt. Das soll kein Irrsinn sein?"  
„So irrsinnig kann es nicht sein, wenn sogar der Meister Ahnung von Kinderreimen hat", keifte Gatomon zurück und war im Begriff zu gehen. Wohin auch immer, solange sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Jedoch hinderte DemiDevimon sie daran, nicht, indem er versuchte sie zu beleidigen, weil ihm für Zynismus der Sinn fehlte, sondern er setzte sich auf ihren Kopf. Seine Krallen waren scharf und taten auf ihrer Kopfhaut weh, aber Gatomon konnte sich einen Aufschrei verkneifen. DemiDevimon sah zu ihr runter und Gatomon sah zu ihm hoch. Seine ohnehin großen Augen hatten plötzlich den Umfang eines Suppentellers.  
„Das musst du mir jetzt erklären."  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
„Weil ich das wissen will. Die Vorstellung ist zu merkwürdig, als dass ich dir das glaube."  
„Du glaubst mir doch sonst auch nie etwas, selbst wenn es wahr ist", bemerkte Gatomon schnippisch, eine Augenbraue hob sich skeptisch.  
„Da geht es ja auch nicht um Meister Myotismon. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass der Meister keine Lügenmärchen mag, deswegen glaube ich auch nicht, dass du auf die Idee kommst, welche über ihn zu erzählen."  
Gatomon war tatsächlich ganz kurz überrascht, dass dieses Digimon doch in der Lage war weiter wie drei Minuten in die Zukunft und wieder zurück zu denken.  
„Aber es will mir trotzdem nicht in den Schädel."  
DemiDevimon sprang von ihrem Kopf und setzte sich wieder zurück auf den Ast, hing aber nicht hinab, sondern saß da, seine Flügel eng an sich gelegt und mit immer noch großen, gelben Augen. Hätte DemiDevimon nicht den Charakter eines Aasgeiers, würde Gatomon sogar denken, dass er mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht niedlich aussah. Und gerade weil seine Augen groß vor Neugier waren - etwas, was sie selbst nur zu gut kannte, denn wie hieß es, Neugier war der Katze Tod - ließ sich Gatomon ein wenig weichklopfen, wenn sie auch erst lange überlegen musste, wo sie ansetzen sollte.  
„Weißt du etwas über die Typus-Apartheid?", fragte Gatomon vorsichtig. DemiDevimons Augen behielten ihre Größe, aber diesmal vor Unverständnis.  
„Typus-was? Was soll das sein?"  
„Ich bin nicht sicher. So wie ich das verstehe, muss es mal eine Zeit gegeben haben, in der die drei Typen stark verfeindet waren."  
„Ist das nicht heutzutage noch so?"  
DemiDevimon dachte an sie beide. Er war ein Virus, sie ein Serum, dass könnte erklären, warum sie einander nicht so mochten. Wahrscheinlicher war jedoch - das wussten sie beide - dass sie sich nur so oft stritten, weil sie um die Aufmerksamkeit und das Lob ihres Meisters wetteiferten. Schon vom ersten Tag an. Wer weiß schon, warum Meister Myotismon dieses Digimon verschont hatte, dass sich in sein Schloss geschlichen hatte, um die Vorratskammer zu plündern.  
DemiDevimon war tief auf die Knie gefallen, als man ihn erwischt hatte. Er war von seinen Geschwistern getrennt worden, hatte sich verirrt, wäre fast am verhungern und hatte nichts und keinen Ort, wohin er gehen könnte. Es könnte daran liegen, dass man DemiDevimon ansah, wie sehr er Meister Myotismon fürchtete, allein wenn er nur dessen Schatten sah. So sehr, dass DemiDevimon es nicht einmal wagte zu lügen wie es in der Natur eines solchen Digimon lag, denn Lügen hasste Myotismon am allermeisten.  
Furcht garantierte absolute Loyalität und weil DemiDevimon eben sehr feige war, war er auch sehr loyal. Also hatte der Meister ihm eine Chance gegeben und Phantomon gab DemiDevimon den Tipp, den er schon Salamon gegeben hatte, als Myotismon sie im dunkeln Ewigen Wald genauso abgemagert und verloren fand (während Phantomon sich nebenbei beschwerte, wie bei Salamon auch, wie oft er in seinem untoten Leben eigentlich noch Babysitter spielen sollte, weil der Meister so einen extravaganten Geschmack hatte).  
Regel Nummer Eins, schätze Musik, aber unterlasse es irgendwas zu trällern oder zu spielen, wenn man keine Ahnung davon hatte. Regeln Nummer zwei, lerne lesen, dann kam man nicht so grenzdebil rüber und der Meister schätzte intelligente Digimon. Also hatte DemiDevimon, wie Salamon schon - da sie beide eben von Musik mehr als nur keine Ahnung hatten - sich das Lesen beigebracht. Es hatte ihm, wie Gatomon schon ein paar mal den Hals vor Myotismons Launen gerettet, weil sie damit nicht ganz so dumm wie die Bakemon und damit in ihres Meisters Hierarchie mehr waren, wie schlichte Diener der untersten Sorte.  
Von Kinderreimen und Mutter-Gans-Liedern hatte Phantomon allerdings nie etwas gesagt.  
„Doch nicht so. Sie müssen untereinander Krieg geführt haben."  
„Und was hat das jetzt mit dem Meister zu tun?"  
„Weil -", Gatomon überlegte, wie sie es formulieren sollte, wackelte dabei mit ihrem schwarzen Näschen, „- es wohl Dinge aus dieser Zeit gibt, die der Meister nicht gerne hören will."  
Wie eben rassistische Kinderlieder, die sich die Typen um die Ohren warfen. An und für sich waren sie es nicht, aber so wie sie umgeschrieben wurden, ließen sich die Werte der damaligen Zeit leichter in die junge Generation eintrichtern, ohne dass es ihnen bewusst war und meist waren sie zu naiv oder zu stupide, um diesen unheilvollen Unterton in ihrem Gesang zu hinterfragen.  
Gatomon war schließlich selbst schon Opfer dieser Kinderreime geworden.  
Weder die Typus-Apartheid, noch die Typus-Kriege nach ihrem Fall hatte Gatomon, geschweige denn Salamon miterlebt, aber in so manchen Digimon steckte irgendwo noch etwas darin. Gerade bei den Viren, die doch am meisten unter den Gesetzen der Apartheid gelitten hatten.  
Sie würde nie vergessen, wie argwöhnisch die Digimon von Grey Mountain Salamon angestarrt hatten, sie außen vor ließen oder mieden. Weil sie ein heiliges Digimon war, ein Serum-Typ. Myotismon war der Einzige, der Partei für die ergriff. Sie hatte zwei gesunde Arme und Beine, mit denen sie arbeiten konnte, sagte er. Digimon, die aussahen als taugten sie zu etwas waren immer Willkommen. Wen kümmerte da der Typus oder die Rasse, solange sie horchte, Grey Mountain vor Eindringlingen frei hielt und dafür sorgte, dass eine alternative Mahlzeit für den Meister immer da war, wenn er weniger Erfolg bei der Jagd hatte, oder - was sie sich nie verzeihen würde - half, entsprechende Beute anzulocken? Die Geschichten um den Ewigen Wald konnten noch so gruslig sein, auf ein heulendes Salamon sprang doch meist jedes Digimon an. Und wenn es den Fehler beginn, diesem armen Rookie, die bekanntlich nie etwas böses im Kopf hatten, helfen zu wollen, wurden sie wenige Sekunden später von den Schatten verschlungen.  
Salamon hasste Grey Mountain und als Gatomon änderte sich das auch nicht. Das Schloss auf der Spitze der Bergkette war ein Pandämonium, ein Albtraum mit Myotismon als König dieses Schattenlandes. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm, panische Angst. Aber wenn es eins gab, was sie noch mehr tat wie ihn zu fürchten, dann ihn zu hassen. Und Myotismon wusste genau, wie sehr sie ihn hasste, er sah es in ihren Augen. Dafür, was er mit ihr tat, sie schlug, aus vollkommen stupiden Gründen.  
Weil sie diesen Blick hatte, der eben verriet, dass sie ihn nicht so fürchtete, wie er es gerne hätte.  
Weil sie über Dinge nachdachte, die er für _schädliches Gedankengut_ hielt.  
Weil sie _Irgendetwas_ in ihren Augen hatte, aber es lag in keinem _Abgrund_.  
Weil sie sich von allen Zimmern im Schloss, die ihr zur Wahl standen, ausgerechnet dieses aussuchen musste, das Hellste im Schloss, von dem sie glaubte, es roch ganz schwach nach Blumen.  
Erziehung nannte Myotismon es. Gatomon nannte es Wahnsinn.  
Es war nicht mit anzusehen, wie er mit seinen Bediensteten umging. Wie er mit den Digimon umging, die das Pech hatten als Mahlzeit herzuhalten. Gatomon wollte nicht einmal Rache, auch wenn ihre Narben am Körper etwas anderes verlangten. Nur, dass er einfach aufhörte. Dass das endete. Und sie hatte immer gehofft, es würde aufhören, wenn sie irgendwann einmal nicht nur ein Soldat, sondern einer seiner besten Soldaten war. Dass das Tätscheln über ihren Kopf, dass Myotismon ihr bei guter Arbeit manchmal gab, etwas Ehrliches an sich hätte und nicht diesen faden Beigeschmack der Tatsache, dass es nur den Zweck hatte sie zu manipulieren und abhängig zu machen, weil er wusste, dass sie das brauchte.  
Aber das würde es niemals, das stand außer Frage. Dafür war Myotismon zu wahnsinnig.  
Jedoch, zu ihrem Leid, konnte sie eine gewisse Dankbarkeit nicht abstreiten. Immerhin hatte Myotismon sie aufgenommen, ohne das es jemand von ihm verlangte. Sie hatte Essen und ein Dach über den Kopf. Und was immer die Apartheid genau war, er gehörte nicht zu diesem konservativen Schlag. Da gab es andere Digimon.  
Mit dem Begriff Meister der Dunkelheit konnte Salamon nichts anfangen (Gatomon zu diesem Zeitpunkt genauso wenig), aber es war eins der Themen gewesen, dass Myotismon eisige Miene auftauen ließ. Nicht zum Guten. Wie auch immer er dazugehörte oder was auch immer er mit ihnen zu schaffen hatte. Obwohl sie sogar nach Grey Mountain kamen, bekam Salamon nie einen von ihnen zu Gesicht (außer Etemon später, der wie ihr Meister irgendwie dazugehörte und irgendwie auch wieder nicht). Immer nur ihre Diener, und die mochte sie schon nicht.  
Die Vilemon mochte sie am allerwenigsten. Zu wem auch immer sie gehörten, ihr Meister kümmerte sich, anders wie Myotismon nicht um Erziehung. Sie waren nicht nur primitiv und wild, sondern machten sich über sie lustig, einfach weil sie ein Serum war, während diese hässlichen, geflügelten Kreaturen gleichzeitig doch beteuerten aufrichtig zu sein. Wenn, dann aufrichtig bösartig.  
Sie zogen Salamon an den Ohren, zogen sie an ihrem Halsreif hoch - dass tat Myotismon schon, um sie zu quälen, aber auch wenn es weh tat, dass sie sich wünschte, sie würde ohnmächtig werden, ließ er sie irgendwann wieder los. Bei den Vilemon aber hatte sie wirklich die Befürchtung sie würden solange zerren, bis sie erstickte. Dann gab es da noch die Mutter-Gans-Reime.  
„Hey, weißt du, aus was Viren gemacht sind?", trällerten sie los, standen meist zu zweit oder zu dritt vor Salamon, während sie zitternd in einer dunklen Ecke des Schlosses kauerte, weil sie sie aus dem Hinterhalt überrascht hatten. Als Rookie mit doch zu wenig Kampferfahrung, hatte sie wenig Chancen und für Sarkasmus waren diese Digimon zu hohl, als hätte man sie damit abschrecken können.  
„Aus Beph'moth Stärke und Scharfsinn, Drachens Feuer und schwarz' Schwing'. Und aus was sind Serums gemacht?"  
„Aus Blindheit und Hochmut, Eis und geistiger Armut."  
Es klang fies. Wie sie das sangen und betonten und sich lustig über etwas machen, für dass sie doch nichts konnte. Genauso wie Myotismon sie nur wegen ihre Augen bestrafte, für die sie ebenso wenig etwas konnte, wie für ihren Typus. Sie war doch eben so.  
Myotismons Albtraumkralle flackerte in Salamons Augenwinkel auf, dieses rote, grelle Licht und das zischende Geräusch von Blitzen war unverkennbar und automatisch zuckte ihr Körper zusammen, schlug ihre Arme über ihren Kopf, ihre Augen zugekniffen. Sie hörte den Knall, als diese Lichtpeitsche auf Haut traf, aber nicht sie wurde getroffen und erst als sie diese Erkenntnis für ein paar Sekunden in ihrem Kopf treiben ließ, wagte sie es die Arme wegzunehmen und die Augen, eins nach dem anderen wieder aufzuschlagen, gerade um Myotismons schwarze Stiefel und den Stoff des Umhangs vor ihr zu sehen. Salamon sah sein Gesicht, sein offensichtlich schlecht gelauntes Gesicht nur von der Seite, da er, nicht wie sie wartete hatte zu ihr, sondern zornig zu den Vilemon blickte. Die Albtraumkralle hatte ihnen gegolten und hatte diese drei Digimon in die Luft befördert, weit weg von ihr.  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich mich einfach nur verhört habe, aber mir war, als hätten ein paar Digimon mit sehr schrillen Stimmen alte Mutter-Gans-Reime gekrächzt", sagte Myotismon deutlich verächtlich.  
„W-W-Wir wollten diesem Digimon nur klar machen, wie viel Glück sie hat in der heutigen Zeit leben zu können, Meister Myotismon."  
„Es weiß doch gar nicht, wie es früher hier zuging, der Glückspilz. Lebt hier mit Virus-Typen und darf das selbe Essen kosten und in den selben Betten schlafen wie alle anderen auch, ohne etwas dafür zu tun."  
Ohne sich zu bewegen, schaute Myotismon nun endlich auch zu ihr runter und Salamon senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. Seine Augen waren so kalt, dass sie immer eine Gänsehaut bekam. Kalt und Blau wie Eis. Aber nicht starr, sondern tosend und bedrohlich wie ein Schneesturm.  
„Deswegen dieser schiefe Gesang, mit dem ihr alle Anwesenden im Schloss belästigt?", fragte er, die Silben deutlich betont, deutlich wütend betont, dass selbst die Vilemon es verstanden. Dann begann er jedoch zu lächeln. Und das war noch beängstigender.  
„Wenn ich etwas noch weniger ausstehen kann wie das, ist es Typus-Feindlichkeit. Aber ihr habt Glück, denn ihr gehört nicht zu meiner Dienerschaft, genauso wie ihr Glück hattet nur die Nachkriegszeit erleben zu müssen, statt wie es in der Typus-Kriegen oder in der Apartheid wahrhaftig zuging."  
Die Vilemon schluckten und entfernten sich zusammengekauert ein weiteres Stück von Myotismon fort. Es schien kälter in diesem Korridor des Schlosses geworden zu sein und dunkler, obwohl die Flamme der Kerzen, die an den Wänden hingen nicht kleiner geworden waren.  
„Wärt ihr meine Diener, hätte ich euch für diese widerliche Tat, die ihr als unschuldigen Kinderreim tarnt lebendig gegrillt und dann gehäutet."  
„I-I-Ihr habt dem Meister geschworen, dass Ihr uns nichts tut", krächzten die Vilemon, sichtlich verzweifelt, dass selbst in Salamon das Bedürfnis aufstieg, sie mit einem saftigen Tackle aus dem Schloss zu werfen. Rückgratlose Kreaturen, die sich hinter ihrem Meister versteckten. Meister Myotismon hätte ihnen so ein Verhalten schon lange ausgetrieben.  
Salamon musste nicht einmal in Myotismons Gesicht sehen, sie wusste, er dachte das auch und dass er es fast bedauerte, dass dieser Haufen Elend nicht seine Diener waren.  
„Das habe ich durchaus und da ich ein sehr ehrenhaftes Digimon bin, halte ich mich auch daran. Ihr hattet Glück, dass nur ich es war, der euren schiefen Gesang gehört hat. Man stelle sich nur vor, einer eurer Meister hätte das mitbekommen. Euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir alle große Verächter der alten Politik sind?"  
Seine Arme verschränkten sich hinter seinem Rücken, so fest, dass man die Handknöchel knacksen hören konnte. Salamon kannte seine Körpersprache nur zu gut und wusste, was diese Haltung bedeutete. Er kochte innerlich vor Zorn. Sie sah durch diese Vorstellungskraft, wie seine Finger zuckten. Er wollte zupacken, malte sich in seiner Fantasie aus, wie es wäre dem aufkommenden Zerstörungstrieb freien Lauf zu lassen. Aber er beherrschte sich. Gerade so.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht bin ich nächstes Mal nicht der Einzige, der etwas von eurem schiefen Gejaule mitbekommt. Oh, stellt euch vor, der Sommersturm würde es mitbekommen. Und es wäre mir eine überaus große Freude einmal zusehen zu können, wie er seine Diener straft, die so auf die Gräber der Opfer der Apartheid spucken."  
Die Vilemon rannten davon, waren aber so eingeschüchtert, dass sie erst anfingen zu kreischen, als sie schon aus Meister Myotismons Sichtweite verschwunden waren. Seine Haltung entspannte sich, er murmelte etwas, was Salamon nicht hören konnte. Freundlich klang es nicht, aber den Vilemon geschah das Recht.  
Lange sah Salamon in die Schwärze am anderen Ende des Ganges, der sich dahinter irgendwo zweigte, bis sie glaubte, die Schatten würden sich bewegen, dann schaute sie zu ihrem Meister. Er stand einfach da, rührte sich kein Stück und das war merkwürdig. Nicht so merkwürdig, wie die Tatsache, dass er sie verteidigt hatte. Aber Hilfe würde wohl weniger seine Intension gewesen sein. Vielmehr dieser gemeine Singsang.  
Mutter-Gans-Reime. Typus-Kriege. Apartheid. Komische Begriffe, aber für Myotismon Bedeutung hatten.  
„Meister? Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich Euch etwas fragen darf?", fragte Salamon, zu verängstigt, zu eingeschüchtert, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort seinerseits rechnete. Solche Töne in der Stimme verabscheute er. Aber sie würde an diesem Tag genauso viel Glück haben, dass hatten ihr diese kleinen, weißen Dinger auf seinem Umhang verraten. Schnee.  
Es hatte in dieser Nacht geschneit und, wieso auch immer, Schnee schien auf ihren Meister eine besondere Wirkung zu haben. Man hinterfragte es unter der Dienerschaft nicht, sondern war froh darum. Wenn es schneite, konnte man sich etwas entspannter im Schloss bewegen, konnte auch mal den Kopf hängen lassen oder den Meister um ein, zwei kleine Dinge bitten oder eben fragen, die man sich sonst nie trauen würde.  
Vielleicht mochte er Schnee. Vielleicht bekam er bessere Laune und war deswegen etwas großzügiger. Oder er war in Wirklichkeit weit schlecht gelaunter wie sonst und war nur so großzügig, weil er seine Ruhe haben wollte. In solchen Nächten glaubte Salamon auch manchmal ein Klavier zu hören. Sie hatte nie herausgefunden, woher es kam.  
„Sprich."  
„Was ist diese Typus-Apartheid?"  
„Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern. Sie existiert nicht mehr."  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte es Salamon dabei beruhen lassen, trotz dass sie neugierig war. Einzig der Schnee auf Myotismons Umhang verschaffte ihr etwas Sicherheit. Das Meiste war geschmolzen und nur mikroskopisch kleine Fetzen hingen am Stoff fest, aber durch die Schwärze des Untergrundes und dem Kerzenlicht im Korridor sahen diese Schneereste wie Sterne am Nachthimmel aus. Sie war zu fasziniert von diesem Anblick gewesen, als Angst zu haben und vielleicht hegte ihr Meister gerade deswegen so viel Sympathie für dieses Naturschauspiel. Kaum vorstellbar, dass Meister Myotismon so etwas Simples und Schlichtes mochte. Und dafür Blumen, insbesondere Seerosen, die bei lang anhaltenden, warmen Temperaturen auf dem Wasser blühten, so sehr verabscheute.  
Also ließ Salamon ihrer Neugier ihren Lauf und - Schnee sei Dank - war Myotismon tatsächlich etwas gesprächiger.  
„Hat man da oft solche Lieder gesungen?"  
„Weniger. Aber manches Digimon weiß Musik eben nicht zu würdigen und verschandelt sie, damit sie ihren eigenen Wertvorstellungen gerecht wird. Seinen es Töne, seien es Reime."  
„Warum macht man das?"  
Ihr Meister warf den Kopf ruckartig über die Schultern, um so zu Salamon hinunter zublicken. Ganz kurz war ihr kleiner Körper in sich zusammengefahren, lehnte sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Steinmauern. Salamon hatte Myotismons Augen und den Schneesturm in ihnen nie gemocht. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass man selbst einfrieren würde, würde man zu lange hineinsehen.  
Aber an diesem Abend war der Schneesturm ruhig und sachte gewesen. Es würde das einzige Mal sein, dass sie das erkennen würde und ihr Meister wohl etwas anderes in ihr sah, als einen Diener, den man schinden konnte wie es beliebte oder mehr nur wie die Augen, die er nicht mochte, mit Furchtlosigkeit und _Irgendetwas_ darin.  
„Was hast du gedacht, als sie dich verspottet haben?"  
Salamon war überfordert gewesen, sie brauchte lange um zu antworten. Nach ihrer Meinung wurde sie nie gefragt. Und zum Denken, außerhalb des strategischen Kampfes nie aufgefordert.  
„Das sie mich nicht Ernst genommen haben. Das war gemein. Hinterhältig und feige, weil sie sich nur wegen dem Typus für etwas Besseres hielten, dabei sind sie nur fast ekelhaft schwach. Trotzdem - ", ihr eigener Tonfall hatte Salamon erschreckt, also schluckte sie mit viel Mühe den Kloß, den ihre Wut in ihrem Hals erzeugt hatte wieder hinunter, „- war ich doch kurz traurig."  
„Da hast du deine Antwort."  
„Warum ist das so? Sind Reime so etwas wie Zaubersprüche, die einen traurig machen?", fragte Salamon ihren Meister und ihr Kopf fragte sie gleichzeitig, wie sie auf diesen Vergleich kam. Aber wenn sie an Reime dachte, dachte sie immer an Zauber und Weissagungen, wie sie es in den Büchern gab, die ihr Phantomon in die Pfoten gedrückt hatte. Das oder es war eben nur zusammen gesponnener Nonsens, wie in _Alice im Wunderland_. Eine alberne Geschichte.  
„So ähnlich. Kinderreime, Lieder und Worte an sich sind unschuldig. Es kommt drauf an, wie man sie singt und spielt. Dann sind sie wie Zaubersprüche, die alte Erinnerungen hervorrufen, die einen quälen und keine Ruhe lassen."  
Myotismon hatte den Blick von Salamon abgewandt. Eigentlich hätte sie das erleichtern sollen, aber gerade in so einer komischen Situation hätte sie sein Gesicht gerne gesehen, da seine Worte ungewohnt aufrichtig klangen. Ob er, als er das sagte, von sich oder von einem anderen Digimon sprach?  
„Geh. Ich gebe dir eine Schonfrist für heute. Sieh zu, dass du wegkommst."  
Sie war erst skeptisch gewesen, deswegen behielt sie Myotismon weiter in ihrem Blick, während Salamon dabei von der Wand weg ging, dass erste Mal seit vielen, langen Minuten und ihr Gewicht wieder alleine halten musste. Mit langen, langsamen Schritten entfernte sie sich von ihrem Meister, den Kopf in den Schultern und das schien er trotz allem doch gemerkt zu haben. Salamon erstarrte, als die Blicke ihres Meister sie trafen, der Rest seiner Miene aber von seinem zu hohe Kragen verdeckt wurde.  
„Schonfrist heißt nicht, dass du hier rumlaufen kannst, wie ein geschlagener Hund. Halt deinen Rücken gefälligst gerade und den Kopf hoch! Wer so gekrümmt herumläufst sollte sich nicht wundern, dass andere Digimon einen schikanieren und nicht Ernst nehmen", schrie er sie an und Salamon machte dabei einen heftigen Satz von ihm fort, rechnete damit, dass sie doch noch eine Albtraumkralle abbekommen würde, oder die Fledermäuse sie anfauchen würden. Aber dies geschah nicht und überrascht davon und zitternd, bemühte sich Salamon ihren Rücken durchzustrecken und den Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als sei er an ihren Schultern festgeklebt, zu heben. Sie blieb so vor ihrem Meister stehen, zwar zitternd, aber er gab sich damit zufrieden. Sie hatte Angst. Und gleichzeitig hasste sie ihn.  
„Wehe dem, ich sehe dich noch einmal so jämmerlich in einer Ecke kauern. Im Gegensatz zu den Vilemon kann ich mich persönlich um dich und deinen krummen Rücken kümmern. Und denke nicht, ich bemerke deinen unverschämten Blick nicht!"  
Ja, sie hasste ihn. Aber sie konnte sonst nirgendwo hin. Auch wenn sie Angst vor Myotismon hatte, war dies nicht der Grund, warum sie nie einen Fluchtversuch wagte. Sie hätte vielleicht sogar Erfolg gehabt, warum sollte er sie suchen, wenn sie wegliefe? Die Mühe würde er sich nicht machen. Jedoch konnte sie sich sicher sein, wenn sie fliehen würde, müsste sie in ständiger Angst leben ihm oder einem seiner Gefolgschaft über den Weg zu laufen und man würde sie, einen Verräter, ohne zu zögern töten. Sie wäre offiziell Freiwild und selbst Digimon, die nicht zu Myotimons Dienern gehörten würden sie jagen, nur um dann in seiner Gunst zu stehen. Verräter zu töten war in des Meisters Augen eben nicht unnötig.  
Sie könnte nirgendwo in Frieden leben, nirgendwo hingehen. Nicht einmal zurück. Aber solange sie ein braves Haustier war, konnte sie immer zurück. Selbst, als er ihr erlaubte, sich frei in der Gegend bewegen zu durften, dachte sie weder als Salamon, noch als Gatomon daran abzuhauen. Vermutlich erlaubte Myotismon ihr es gerade deswegen, weil er wusste, dass sie nichts hatte außer dem und kaum in der Lage war sich auszudenken, was sie machen sollte, wenn sie das auch noch verlieren würde. Dann hätte sie keinen Ort mehr, wo sie hingehen könnte.  
Myotismon war wie der krumme Mann in diesem Mutter-Gans-Reim, ein krummes Digimon mit einem krummen Geist, in einem krummen Schloss, auf einem krummen Berg, mit einem krummen Kätzchen in einer krummen Welt.  
Nichtsdestotrotz, er war der Einzige, der sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Er schlug sie, und gleichzeitig hatte er ihr beigebracht, wie man gerade stand und zu reden hatte, um den Respekt anderer Digimon zu ernten, damit diese nie mehr überhaupt auf die Idee kamen, sie mit Kinderreimen zu triezen. Dafür war sie tatsächlich irgendwo dankbar.  
Vielleicht war sie auch schon wahnsinnig.  
„Hey, Gatomon", rief DemiDevimon sie aus ihrer Trance. Seine Augen waren immer noch groß, aber nicht mehr tellergroß. Hatte es sich etwa Gedanken gemacht, während sie auf diesem Trip in frühere Tage war?  
Wind kam auf, ihr beider kurzes Fell, eines weiß, das andere schwarz wehte mit. Die Welt ging in einen goldenen Farbstich über. In den großen Fenstern der Hochhäuser spiegelte sich die orangene Sonne, die sich auf Richtung Meer machte.  
„Wir müssen weiter unsere Arbeit machen, klar? Wenn der Meister Wind davon bekommt, dass wir trödeln und über Kinderreime quatschen, wer weiß, was er dann mit uns macht."  
„Hast Recht", sagte Gatomon zu ihm, einen Satz, von dem sie dachte, ihn nie gegenüber DemiDevimon zu äußern. Auch wenn Tag war, Meister Myotismon bekam irgendwie am Ende doch alles raus. Und diesen Schneesturm wollte man nicht erleben.  
Ob die Apartheid schlimmer war wie der Schneesturm? Sie hatte immer noch nicht rausbekommen, was das war, dass es selbst dem Meister Argwohn bereitete. War es früher in der Digiwelt wirklich so viel schlimmer? Wenn ja, hatte sie im Vergleich dazu wohl wirklich Glück gehabt.  
Wizardmon wüsste vielleicht etwas. Ihn könnte sie fragen. Auch wenn sie ihn als einen dummen Kerl bezeichnete, war er doch sehr schlau. Zu ihm konnte sie immer. Wizardmon war kein Ort, aber so etwas wie eine Lichtung, zu der sie immer hin konnte. Das war beruhigend, denn dann wusste Gatomon, dass sie noch nicht so wahnsinnig war. Sie würde ihn fragen, irgendwann anders zumindest, wenn sie den achten Digiritter gefunden hatten. Diese Mission war wichtiger.  
Ihre Wege trennten sich auf eine ungewohnte weise, nämlich schweigend, DemiDevimon in die Lüfte, Gatomon über den Rasen, Richtung untergehender Sonne, tiefer in die Innenstadt, vorbei an so vielen Menschen und lauten Maschinen. Sie sollte zurückkehren. Das falsche Wappen hatte sie unterwegs verloren, den achten Digiritter also aufspüren konnte sie getrost vergessen. Sie brauchte ein neues.  
„Eine Katze?", hörte Gatomon jemanden neben sich sagen. Die zarte, helle Stimme eines Kindes, dass vielleicht gerade mit seiner Mutter an ihr vorbeilief und mit den Gedanken spielte an ihren Ohren zu ziehen. Aber neben ihr stand nur ein einzelnes, blondes Mädchen, die Augen so glasig und starr, dass Gatomon kurz erschrak. Ihr Schweif peitschte in der Luft, ihr Heiliger Ring klimperte laut.  
„Bist du zufällig Karis Katze? Sie sucht dich schon überall. Du musst nach Hause", sagte das Mädchen zu ihr. Kari. Mit Kari hatte sich auch das Mädchen von Odaiba Beach vorgestellt. Eine Freundin?  
Gatomon, erst schockiert, dann genervt, fast wütend über diesen späten Nachmittag rannte weg. Alles die Schuld von diesem blöden Mädchen. Warum ließ sie sie nicht endlich in Ruhe?  
Das blonde Mädchen ging ihr nach, und eben weil sie nur schnell ging, blieb Gatomon nach einem kurzen Spurt wieder stehen. Dieses Kind blickte unbeholfen drein und der Stab, den sie in der Hand hielt und damit wedelte verstärkte den Eindruck. Nein, nicht wedeln, die ließ ihn über den Asphalt streifen. Dann verstand Gatomon, dass dieses Kind nichts sah.  
Ein elektrisches Rauschen. Fernseher, die in einem Schaufenster standen gaben nur schwarz-weißes Geriesel von sich. Die Tür des Ladens, dem sie gehörten und vor dem Gatomon stand war weit offen. In der Hoffnung, dieses Kind loszuwerden, wenn sie sich kurz in der Videothek versteckte rannte sie ins Innere. Niemand war drin, weder Verkäufer noch Kunden, aber Gatomon störte dies nicht. Wunderlicher war, dass es doch recht dunkel war und noch wunderlicher, dass sämtliche Fernsehgeräte nur dieses Rauschen zeigten. Sie fand eine Ecke, wo sie bleiben konnte und warten, dass das Mädchen außer Hör- und Sichtweite war.  
Gatomon verweilte jedoch nicht lange dort. Einer der Fernseher sprang plötzlich doch an. Die Musik klang fröhlich und feierlich, also sah Gatomon auf den Bildschirm, nachdem sie sich so erschrocken hatte. Doch die Szene, die sie zu sehen bekam war nicht so fröhlich und feierlich. Zwei Männer beugten sich über eine Frau, küssend, wie es schien, einer am Handgelenk, ein anderer am Mund und Hals, aber da war Blut, viel Blut. Sie küssten sie nicht, sie bissen sie, die beiden Männer saugten ihr das Blut aus, genauso wie Myotismon es tat, diese blassen Kerle, mit ihren langen Zähnen tranken Blut, wie Myotismon bei seinen Opfern, die sie mit ihren Hilferufen angelockt hatte, sie taten was Myotismon tat, Myotismon, Myotismon Myotismon Myotismon -  
In Panik rannte Gatomon wieder hinaus, vorbei an dem blonden Mädchen, die nur wieder das Klingeln von Gatomons Ring hörte. Hinter ihr schlug die Tür zu, aber Gatomon rannte weiter, nicht wissend wohin, nicht wissend wo sie sicher war. Schließlich bog sie in eine Seitengasse ein, kauerte wimmernd zwischen zwei leeren Pappkartons und wie schon als Salamon schlug sie ihre Arme über ihr Gesicht. Das Zittern hörte nicht auf, genauso wenig wie das Schnappen nach Luft. Ihr Herz raste und hämmerte beinah schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust, aber es hörte nicht auf und sie saß hier, mitten in einer fremden Welt und wusste, wie so oft nicht wohin, bitterlich hoffend, jemand käme, irgendjemand, irgendwer, _irgendetwas_ -  
( _…_ )  
Schlagartig hörte es dann auf. Ihr Herz wurde langsamer, dann schlug es wieder rhythmisch vor sich hin. Das Bibbern hatte aufgehört, in dem Augenblick, als Gatomon etwas Warmes auf ihrem Kopf spürte. Eine Hand hatten sie berührt, die über ihr Fell strich, vom Kopf, mit leichten, kraulenden Bewegungen hinter ihre Ohren, dann wieder auf ihren Kopf, immer wieder.  
Komisch. Myotismon streichelte sie genauso, wenn sie brav, fleißig und artig war, mit selbiger, fließender Bewegung, mit der gleichen Intensität, nicht zu fein, aber auch nicht zu grob.  
Aber es waren nicht Myotismons Hände gewesen. Diese Hände waren viel, wie sollte sie es sagen, zierlicher gewesen. Gatomon hatte eine weibliche Stimme murmeln hören, in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Obwohl diese Berührung und diese Stimme ihr Tränen in die Augen trieben, fühlte Gatomon sich erleichtert. Die Welt um sie herum wirkte klarer. Und sie roch blumig.  
Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, dachte Gatomon wieder an dieses blonde Mädchen. Sie musste nach Hause, hatte sie gesagt. Nach Hause. Wo war nach Hause? Gatomon dachte eigentlich, zu Hause war, wo ihr Meister sei, obwohl er selbst sagte, der Wunsch irgendwo sein zu müssen, irgendwo hinzugehören, sei trügerisch.  
Ob es ein Zufall war, dass dieses Mädchen, die genau das zu ihr sagte auch diese Kari kannte? Diese Kari hatte die Hände nach ihr ausgestreckt. Wie würde es sich anfühlen, würde sie über Gatomons Kopf streicheln?  
Gatomon kam dieses Denken albern vor, sich so viele Gedanken über einen schnöden Menschen zu machen, den sie nicht einmal kannte. Aber die Lichtung, die sie manchmal sah, wurde plötzlich größer, lockte sie regelrecht an. Gatomon sah Licht, wo vorher mit Erde alles verschüttet war. Nun aber hatte jemand die Erde und den Schnee, den Myotismon in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen hatte beiseite geräumt und im Licht wirkte diese Lichtung so friedlich. Vielleicht, und ja, vielleicht -  
Vielleicht sollte sie diese Kari doch noch einmal unter die Lupe nehmen.  
Gatomon rannte los, aber nicht panisch, sondern entschlossen.  
Wizardmon, auf der anderen Straßenseite stehend, hatte sie beobachtet und bemerkt, dass dieser Blumenduft, der Gatomon umgeben hatte etwas Magisches war. Doch woher? Und von wem?  
Vielleicht sollte er seine beste Freundin auch etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

𝅗𝅥

Masato Amano warf gegen 18:38 Uhr schnaubend das Handy auf die Rückbank seines Autos. Für was er überhaupt eines hatte wunderte er sich keinen Moment später, denn seit dem gestrigen Tag sponn es nur noch herum und wäre er nicht irgendwo abhängig davon, würde er es gar nicht mit sich rumtragen. Eigentlich wollte Masato nur in der Agentur anrufen, sagen, dass das Gespräch mit dem Kunden mehr oder minder gut lief und sie in Zukunft, wenn sie ihm schon Aufträge an Land zogen und Termine vereinbarten, sie darauf achten sollten, dass diese Personen wenigstens etwas Kompetenz an den Tag legten und auch einen Hauch von musikalischem Verständnis hatten.  
Damals, als er in der Oberstufe anfing die Musik für seine Mitschüler zu schreiben und zu spielen, die sie für diverse Projekte und Veranstaltungen brauchten, hatten die Leute mehr Respekt vor der Schönheit der Klassik, wie auch als er sein Hobby, das Klavierspielen, vom Nebenjob zum Hauptberuf machte.  
Heutzutage, um es in den Worten seines Klienten zu sagen, mit dem er sich an jenem Nachmittag in Odaiba getroffen hatte, hatte die junge Generation keinen Sinn fürs Klassische mehr. Sie nannten es abwertend _Retro_ und stattdessen wollten sie _Pep_. Obwohl Masato Amano ruhig blieb, als sein Klient (ein junger Bursche, der für eine sechsteilige Serie Musikstücke für Hintergrund, Intro und Outro wollte) das Stück für den Abspann dankend annahm, den Rest jedoch ablehnte, hätte er ihn gerne seinen Kaffee ins Gesicht geschüttet. Dieses schwermütige, alte, viel zu klassische war konträr mit seinen Vorstellungen, so stellte er sich ein Klavier nicht vor. Als Masato fragte, ob es das Tempo und der Takt sei, das könnte er ändern, meinte sein Klient nur, es lege an allem. Nicht fetzig, nicht mitreißend, so letztes Jahrhundert eben. Verstand einer die Jugend. Wenn sie etwas Fetziges wollten, sollten sie irgendwelche Independent Pop-Bands anheuern. Ein Klavier war eben altmodisch, aber wusste man damit umzugehen, konnte man es in jede Zeit integrieren und den Raum formen. Aber das verstanden die Wenigsten.  
Eigentlich wohnte Masato Amano in Shinagawa (seit _jener_ Sache), in einer großzügigen Wohnung, die nun noch großzügiger wirkte, nachdem er vor eineinhalb Jahren Witwer wurde. Nach Odaiba zu fahren verlieh ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Es war die Angst vor Momenten, die man gerne vermeiden würde. Oder eher Treffen und eigentlich wollte er schnell wieder nach Hause, aber der Zorn und der Ärger, der seinen Magen gefüllt hatte war vergangen und der Hunger zerriss ihn. Ein Plumpudding wäre das Beste gegen seine Laune.  
Ein paar Mochi mit roten Bohnenmus gefüllt würden es aber auch tun.  
Ein Geschäft der Lawson-Kette war zum Glück nicht weit weg von dort, wo Masato geparkt hatte, er musste nur über die Straße gehen. Der Verkehr in Odaiba war generell die Hölle, aber seit diese Monster aufgetaucht waren, spielte alles verrückt und die Ausfälle und Umleitungen, die von Hikarigaoka ausgingen breiteten sich aus nicht erklärbaren Gründen – Masato tippte schlicht auf Massenpanik – in gefühlt ganz Tokio aus. Im _Lawson_ befanden sich zu gegeben Zeitpunkt nur eine Mutter mit ihrem Sohn und der Kassierer und Masato bereute es, nicht zum _7Eleven_ gefahren und eine halbe Stunde nach einem Parkplatz gesucht zu haben, als er die Fünfer-Packung Mochis, eine Flasche Wasser und Knoblauch-Cracker auf den Tresen legte.  
Masato Amano und Akira Watai kannten den Namen des jeweils anderen eigentlich gar nicht. Sie waren sich eigentlich unbekannt, wäre da nicht jener Tag im Sommer '79 gewesen, nachdem Masato wutentbrannt den Laden, der sich damals auch noch in Hikarigaoka befand, betreten hatte, kurz nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Hisaki nicht zur Musikprobe erschienen war. Außer zwei, drei Fragen hatten diese beiden Männer nie ein Wort gewechselt, und doch stellten sich die Haare von Masatos Vollbart hoch, wenn er Watai sah. Und Masato hatte ihn schon öfter gesehen, in verschiedenen Vierteln von Tokio, immer mal wieder in den letzten zwanzig Jahren. Diese Person war der Beweis, dass die Welt ein Dorf war.  
„Sie hier in Odaiba, Herr Amano?"  
„Geschäftliches", antwortete er knapp, ohne Watai anzuschauen. Während Watai die Ware in die Kasse eintippte, holte Masato sein Portemonnaie aus der Innentasche seines dunkelgrünen Blazers.  
„Welch ein Zufall. Ihre Enkelin war heute Mittag auch hier", verkündete Watai, genau in dem Moment, als auf der Suche nach passenden Münzgeld das Foto von Yukino in die Hände fiel. Das Foto hatte seine Schwiegertochter ihm geschickt. Warum verstand er nicht. Das Foto war von Yukinos achten Geburtstag (24. Dezember) und weil er nicht wusste wohin damit, hatte er es in seine Geldbörse gesteckt, wo noch ein Foto von seiner verstorbenen Ehefrau Mio war (ehe der Krebs diagnostiziert wurde) und ein Bild von Hisaki. Das Bild war von seiner Abschlussfeier der Oberstufe. Hisaki war Recht groß und schlank gewesen. Das waren aber auch die einzigen Dinge, in denen er Masato ähnelte.  
„War sie das? War sie mit ihrer Mutter hier?"  
„Sie wissen das nicht?"  
„Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte Masato grimmig und steckte das Foto wieder zurück in die durchsichtige Schutzhülle seines Portemonnaies.  
„Yukino hat erzählt ihre Mutter sei im Krankenhaus. Sie sagte aber, jemand von den Nachbarn kümmere sich solange um sie."  
„Dann scheint es, als müsste man sich keine Sorgen um sie machen. Für Asami tut es mir jedoch Leid. Im Krankenhaus zu sein ist nie eine gute Erfahrung."  
Statt mit Kleingeld zu bezahlen, entschied sich Masato für einen 1000-Yen-Schein. Und statt das Watai das Geld gleich annahm, stierte er seinen Kunden an und wie die Haare seines Schnurrbart steif geworden zu sein schienen, stellten sich auch die Haare von Masatos gestutzten Vollbart auf.  
„Das Kind hätte in so einem Fall ihren Großvater anrufen müssen, der sich um sie kümmert, statt bei Nachbarn, weil sie nicht weiß wohin."  
„Hat Ihnen einmal jemand gesagt, dass Sie sich für einen Kassierer zu sehr in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischen?"  
„Wieso ist Ihnen das eigentlich so egal?"  
„Wieso kann es Ihnen _nicht_ egal sein?"  
„Weil es immer noch die Tochter Ihres Sohnes ist!"  
„ _Hisaki war nie -!_ "  
Masato hatte vor Wut seine Börse auf den Tresen geklatscht. Doch es fiel durch die Wucht hinunter und Münzgeld und die Fotos verteilten sich auf dem glatten Boden. Die Frau, die sich zwischen den Regalen versteckt hatte, während die beiden Männer sich stritten erschrak kurz, als die beiden in ihrer Richtung sahen, da die Fotos genau vor ihren Füßen und denen ihres Achtjährigen Sohnes liegen blieben.  
„Ich heb's auf!", rief der Junge und bückte sich nach den Fotos, obwohl seine Mutter ihn noch davon abhalten wollte. Masato hatte in der Zeit das wenige Münzgeld aufsammeln können.  
„Hier", jauchzte der Junge und reichte die Fotos, nicht aber ohne noch einmal einen verstohlen Blick auf diese zu werfen. „Ah! Das Mädchen da habe ich vorhin gesehen."  
„Daisuke, man schnüffelt nicht in den Sachen Fremder herum!", schimpfte die Mutter des Jungen und zog ihn mitsamt ihren Einkäufen zur Kasse. Stumm sah Masato auf die Fotos, überhörte wie die Frau weiter ihren Sohn rügte und der Junge nicht verstanden, was er falsch gemacht hatte und leise moserte. Man sah auf dem Foto, dass Yukino blind war. Sie schaute direkt in die Richtung der Kamera (aufgenommen vor ihrer Wohnung, draußen mit einem neuem Wintermantel) aber nicht in die Kamera. Dass der Junge sie gesehen hatte glaubte Masato sogar. Hisaki war schon mit seinen hellen Augen und Haaren, die er Yukino vererbt hatte, aus der Menge herausgestochen.  
„Junger Mann."  
Daisuke drehte sich um, sah zu Masato hoch und befürchtete schon, von ihm nun auch noch Ärger zu kriegen. Man musste erwähnen, dass Masato Amano einen Recht einschüchternden Eindruck machte. Er war groß, aber nicht so schlaksig wie man es über Hisaki gesagt hätte. Auch im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn war er weder besonders hellhäutig, noch blond, seine Haare waren dicht und schwarz und wurden an den Schläfen grau (er wollte es sich schon färben, davon rieten ihn aber seine weiblichen Kollegen aus der Agentur ab). Sein kantiges Gesicht mit dem dunklen Bart, der breite Nacken wie auch die breiten Schultern ließen oft den Eindruck erwecken, dass Masato kein zu freundlicher Mensch war und viele, ob Kollegen oder Bekannte hätten dies sofort bestätigt. Für einen Mann von sechsundfünfzig Jahren, so sagten einige junge Dinger aus der Agentur, sei er zwar attraktiv, jedoch wirkte er mit seiner steifen Haltung und dem grimmigen Blick mehr wie nur nicht freundlich, sondern auch hartherzig, wenn nicht sogar komplett emotionslos.  
„Daisuke, richtig?", fragte Masato und Daisuke nickte nur eingeschüchtert, statt standardmäßig wie sonst zu sagen, dass seine Freunde ihn Davis nannten.  
„Wo hast du dieses Mädchen denn gesehen?"  
„Im Mizuno Hiroba Park", sagte Daisuke deutlich eingeschüchtert von diesem Mann.  
„Was hat sie dort gemacht?"  
„Sie hat mit jemanden unter einem Baum gesessen. Ich glaube, sie haben sich unterhalten und was getrunken. Ich habe das nicht so gut gesehen, sie waren im Schatten und da waren Büsche im Weg."  
„Und wer war bei ihr?"  
Daisuke pausierte kurz, überlegte eifrig mit offenem Mund.  
„Ähm, ich weiß es nicht."  
„Wie sah er aus?"  
„Weiß ich auch nicht. Er trug einen Mantel und einen Hut. Aber der Mann war echt groß. So ein richtig langer, dünner Typ war das!"  
Daisukes Mutter sah die beiden Männer an, und während Masato selbst überlegte, begann Watai, sich Sorgen zu machen. Denn das, was er hörte passte weder zu dem, was Yukino ihm, noch zu Hikari gesagt hatte. Der schlimmste Verdacht kam hoch, dass sie vielleicht in die Arme eines Pädophilen gelaufen war. Aber wenn es so wäre, würden sie dann so auffällig im Park sitzen? Watai hatte sich mal sagen lassen, dass solche Leute erst Vertrauen aufbauen und dann zusehen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich mit ihrem Opfer verschwinden, und das möglichst unauffällig. Und ein hochgewachsener Kerl, der mitten im Sommer Hut und Mantel trug war das krasse Gegenteil davon. Überhaupt, warum sollte er Yukino erst einkaufen schicken oder sie einkaufen lassen, wenn er wirklich etwas dergleichen vor hätte? Wäre doch riskant gewesen. Das alles war mehr wie merkwürdig.  
„Ich danke für die Auskunft", sagte Masato und ehe Watai ihm etwas hinterher rufen konnte, ob er nicht zumindest die Polizei verständigen wollte, hatte er den kleinen Supermarkt verlassen und war wieder auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto. Die Einkäufe warf er mit seinem Geldbeutel auf den Rücksitz, wo auch sein Handy lag (auf dem Display las man 4 ANRUFE IN ABWESENHEIT). Sein Hunger war fort. Hatte er überhaupt das Wechselgeld angenommen? Was soll's.  
Seine Geldbörse lag offen auf dem Rücksitz und wieder zeigte sich ihm das Bild von Yukino, wie das von Hisaki. Himmel, die beiden sahen sich erschreckend ähnlich. Vermutlich auch charakterlich. Hisaki hatte auch immer seinen eigenen Kopf gehabt, hat alles immer verborgen und schien, als lebte er in einer anderen Welt. Und dieser lange Typ wird vielleicht wirklich nur ein Nachbar gewesen sein, der die Sommerhitze nicht so gut verkraftete. In Odaiba liefen genauso viele merkwürdige Gestalten umher, wie in anderen Vierteln und wenn Yukino nur etwas von ihrem Vater hatte, dann dass sie gezielt nach solchen suchte und sympathisierte.  
Masato machte sich keine Sorgen um sie. Er sah auch keine Pflicht darin. Er und Yukino verband nichts außer der Nachname. Er hatte keine Enkelin. Auch keinen Sohn. Er hatte nie einen leiblichen Sohn.  
Dennoch, immer noch an Yukino denkend, fuhr Masato los, ignorierte das Klingeln seines Handys, ignorierte die Gestalt, die der Beschreibung _richtig langer, dünner Typ mit Hut und Mantel_ sehr nahe kam und im Schatten verschwand, ehe das Licht der untergehenden Sonne diese berührte und fuhr die Hauptstraße Richtung Rainbow Bridge hoch.

𝅗𝅥

Was man über Yuki wissen musste war, dass sie für ein Kind ihres Alters ungewöhnliche Gedankengänge hegte und das lag zwangsläufig nicht einmal an ihrer Blindheit. Blind wurde sie erst mit vier Jahren, aber ihre komischen Gedanken hatte sie vorher. Die Vorstellungen ihrer Traumwelt waren so lebhaft und detailliert, das ihre Großeltern schon dachten, da stimmte was mit dem Leitungswasser nicht. Dabei war sie ihrem Vater einfach sehr ähnlich, der eine ebenso lebhafte Fantasie hatte und Unsinn nicht abgeneigt war.  
Träume machten die Welt nicht so eintönig. Solange Yuki ihre Träume und ihre Fantasie hatte, konnte sie auch irgendwie sehen. Zwar nur ihr kleines Wunderland, aber es war besser wie dieses Gemisch aus Weiß und Grau und Gott sei Dank hatte sie die Bücher, die ihre Fantasie etwas bereicherten.  
Sie las von Wäldern in Italien, in denen versteinerte Tiere standen, von Inseln in Mexiko, in deren Bäume Puppen hingen und Straßen in Rumänien, über denen Regenschirme in allen Farben schwebten und irgendwo fanden auch diese Informationen einen Platz in Yukis Vorstellung von der Außenwelt.  
Und jeden Tag versuchte sie, dass diese bunte Zerrwelt erhalten bliebe, wenn es auch immer schwerer wurde. In der Schule, wo sie immerzu lernen und rein logisch denken musste, konnte sie sich nicht auf ihr Wunderland konzentrieren. Da war alles weißgrau. Aber lernen war wichtig. Hatte Papa gesagt.  
Papa war in dem Punkten streng. Das traute man ihm kaum zu, aber ihr Vater hatte eine sehr strenge, fast kaltschnäuzige Art. Manch andere Eltern hatten gesagt, er sei _grausam_.  
Yuki erblindete, lag Wochen im Krankenhaus und kaum, dass sie einen Fuß auf den anderen setzen konnte, hatte sich ihr Vater ihrem Training angenommen. Es würde so bleiben, dass war ihren Eltern bewusst und Papa setzte alles daran, dass sie trotzdem normal leben konnte. Um jeden Preis und das stieß bei einigen Eltern bitter auf, wie dieser Mann mit seiner kranken Tochter umging.  
Wie oft hatte sie sich den Kopf oder den Fuß angestoßen? Wie oft war sie die Stufen runtergefallen? Papa hatte dann beängstigend viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Dracula aus ihren Albträumen, nur dass ihr Vater nicht mit Wühlkisten des Schreckens drohte, sollte sie versagen. Wenn es aber hätte sein müssen, um ihr so den Anreiz und die Motivation zu geben, hätte er es wohl oder übel getan und war so versessen, dass selbst Mama, die ja eigentlich auch so beharrlich war, Zweifel an dieser radikalen Methode hatte.  
Aber Papa hatte sich immer dafür entschuldigt. Für jede Schramme, die Yuki am Ende des Tages kassiert hatte, weil sie nicht aufgepasst und nicht begriffen hatte, dass sie nun mit den Ohren und Händen sehen musste. Für jeden Tadel, für jeden strengen, kalten Ton, wenn sie die Dinge um sich herum nicht ertastete, sondern einfach hinlangte und sich anschließend wunderte, wenn sie sich an den Fingern verletzte. Wenn er sie rief und sie nicht in der Lage war zu sagen, woher der Ruf kam, sondern riet. Wenn sie ihren Kopf nicht gerade hielt oder ihn orientierungslos herumwarf, wenn sie doch selbst nicht wollte, das jemand ihr Defizit bemerkte. Wenn sie aufgeben wollte, nicht wie später bei der Brailleschrift, sondern wirklich verzweifelte.  
Dabei hielt er Yuki in seinen Armen, schaukelte sie hin und her, ließ sie in seinen Armen schlafen und sagte ihr all die Dinge, die noch immer in ihrem Kopf rumspukten.  
Dass sie Glück hatte, das sagte Papa immer. Andere Kinder traf es heftiger, waren nach so einer Entzündung im Hirn total unbeholfen, aber bei ihr hatte es nur die Augen erwischt, dass bekam man hin und schließlich war sie doch nicht dumm. Sie war doch klug und das musste man richtig einsetzen, aber mit Bedacht. Gezielt, geplant, als würde man pokern und man hatte ein supertolles Blatt auf der Hand, aber man durfte das nicht zeigen. Und wenn sie schon so gute Karten hatte und den Kopf, diese auch zu nutzen, sollte sie das auch. Yuki sollte lernen so selbstständig wie möglich zu sein, statt etwas auf Mitleid zu geben.  
Wenn sie ein Wunderland in ihrem Verstand hatte, in dem sie sich zurechtfand und sie glücklich machte, sollte sie das haben. Solange sie nicht verzweifelte oder aufgab. Sie war normal, mit einem kleinen Makel, aber das war nicht schlimm. Sie war sie und so war sie halt und ihr Vater sagte, er liebte sie dafür.  
Vielleicht könnte ihr Vater ihr dann auch sein Wunderland zeigen. Sie könnte jemand sehr bedeutsames kennen lernen.  
Diese Sätze verstand Yuki nur dann meist nicht mehr. Dann drifteten Papas Gedanken immer ab, so wie wenn es schneite. Manchmal ging er dann auch Klavier spielen, wenn er solche Phasen hatte. Phasen, in denen er so schweigsam war, traurig wirkte, es aber irgendwie doch nicht war. Phasen, über die die Nachbarn tuschelten. Aber Papa beteuerte vor Mama immer, er überwand das, weil er gute Gründe dafür hatte. Früher war es das Wunderland und die Schulband, nun seine Familie.  
Papas Wunderland, das klang interessant. Aber als Yuki auf die Idee kam danach zu fragen, war es schon zu spät gewesen. Da lag die Asche ihres Vaters schon zwei Meter unter der Erde. Und ihre Spieluhr spielte nicht mehr.  
Aber sein Gesicht vergaß sie nicht. Auch seine Stimme nicht, mit der er ihr all die Kinderlieder und Mutter-Gans-Reime beigebracht hatte, die er früher in der Schule spielen musste. Die, die Yukis Onkelchen nun einmal nicht so sehr mochte, obwohl er sich damit auskannte. Sie hätte ja gerne gewusst woher. Gab es in der Digiwelt auch Reime? Gab es Musik?  
Wäre dieser _Golden Afternoon_ besser verlaufen, hätte sie Onkelchen fragen können, stattdessen war er sauer geworden und hatte sie sitzen lassen.  
„Dabei wollte ich ihn nur etwas besser kennen lernen."  
Gegen 17:50 Uhr lief Yuki die Straße entlang von Odaiba Beach hoch, allerdings auf der entgegen gesetzten Straßenseite, die sich nicht dem Meer zuwandte. Ihren Blindenstock hielt sie nicht wirklich. Vielmehr hielt sie den Stab nur aus reiner Gewohnheit in der Hand - im Park war das eine Sache, wenn man aber auf der Straße mitten in der Stadt unterwegs war, sollte man immer zum Stab greifen - und ließ ihn mit ihren Mundwinkeln hängen.  
„Vielleicht war es auch gut so. Freundlich war er ja nicht gerade. _Geh gefälligst nach Hause und lass dir Mutter-Gans-Geschichten vorlesen._ Pah."  
Unter all den Menschen, die Yuki entgegenkamen befanden sich auch Sora und Mimi. Letztere schob den Puppenwagen, der mit zu viel Spitze und Rüschen geziert war, in dem Palmon und Biyomon saßen und schliefen, erschöpft von dem Kampf mit SkullMeramon zuvor am Tokio Tower. Yuki hing mit ihren Gedanken zu sehr an ihrem Onkelchen fest, als dass sie irgendetwas von der Unterhaltung der beiden mitbekommen hätte. Mimi jammerte, wie ewig es bei diesem Verkehr um die Uhrzeit gedauert hatte von Minato wieder zurück nach Odaiba zu kommen. Sora hingegen redete zu leise und Yukis Gedanken waren zu laut. Sie bekam nur mit, wie die beiden Mädchen ihr noch Platz machten, damit sie mit ihrem Blindenstab nicht noch versehentlich an den Puppenwagen stieß, aber das Gespräch über SkullMeramon, das achte Kind, oder wie sie über Myotismon redeten bekam Yuki nicht mit.  
Sora hielt ihr Digivice fest in der Hand, Yukis Spieluhr steckte noch in der Hosentasche. Die Mädchen liefen aneinander vorbei, ohne dass irgendetwas eine Reaktion zeigte, weder Digivice, noch Wappen.  
Hätte Yuki nicht darüber nachgedacht, was sie nun machen sollte, hätte sie noch Palmon schnarchen und Biyomon im Schlaf zwitschern gehört und wäre daraufhin stutzig geworden.  
Stattdessen fragte sie sich, ob sie nach Hause gehen sollte. Das Verlangen hatte sie nicht unbedingt danach. Selbst wenn jemand von den netten Nachbarn schon da wäre, wäre sie allein mit diesem Kaleidoskop aus Geräuschen, Stimmen und Fantasiebildern, die in ihrem Gehirn ihr Unwesen trieben, wenn ihr auch das Bild gefiel, wie Graf Dracula, der in ihrer Vorstellung nun jung, blond und hübsch war den Jabberwock in die Knie zwang, ganz ohne eine Vorpal-Klinge, wenn seine Zähne wohl aber mindestens genauso scharf waren.  
Der doofe Sabb-Sabb-Vogel war Schuld. Yuki mochte ohnehin keine Vögel. Die flatterten ohne Vorwarnung und oft lautlos durch die Luft und Yuki konnte nie einschätzen, wo sie waren. Zweimal hatte sie schon ein Vogel attackiert - einer flog ihr direkt in die Haare, ein anderer saß erst brav auf ihrer Hand, eher er ihr mit seinem scharfen Schnabel in den Finger biss - , da war sie schon blind gewesen und verstand nicht, warum sie das getan hatten. Der Jabberwock war nicht lautlos, aber er hatte das ja auch nicht nötig lautlos zu sein. Seine Schwingen waren eben so schwer, dass jeder es hören konnte und man Angst bekam. Aber ansonsten attackierte er, wie die Tauben und Elstern in der Stadt genauso aus dem Hinterhalt. Der Jabberwock, der auf dem Fühlbild, dass es extra für Kinder wie sie in ihrer Schule gab, aussah wie eine Mischung aus Drache und einem abgemagerten, felllosen Kaninchen, mit dem Verhalten der Vögel, die Yuki wie in Alfred Hitchcooks gleichnamigen Film an den Haaren gezerrt, sie mit ihren Krallen gekratzten und sie dann auch noch mit dem Schnabel bissen.  
( _des Klauens Krall, des Maules Biss_ )  
Insekten waren nicht so, die summten zumindest oder taten nicht weh. Fledermäuse waren nicht so, die hatten ihr Pfeifen und kamen nur nachts. Normalerweise. Vampire waren ja auch normalerweise nachts unterwegs und trotzdem war sie einem über den Weg gelaufen. Normalerweise gab es auch keine Vampire, so wie es keine Jabberwocks gab. Und normalerweise hatten diese zwei Fabelwesen auch nichts miteinander am Hut. Die beiden jedoch schon.  
„Was dieser NeoDevimon wohl von Onkelchen wollte?"  
Yuki blieb genau vor einer Ampel stehen, die keine Sekunde später einen schrecklich hohen, aber nicht zu lauten Alarm von sich gab. Sie ging mit drei anderen Personen über die Straße, diese überholten sie aber.  
Seinen Tod vermutlich, dachte Yuki, kaum dass sie die Ampel hinter sich gelassen hatte. Jemand hatte NeoDevimon angeheuert, jemand, der Onkelchen nicht sehr mochte. Auch wenn Onkelchens Zähne schärfer wie ein Vorpal-Schwert waren, er war am Tag unterwegs und selbst wenn er noch mächtiger wie Graf Dracula selbst wäre - und der alte Graf war schon sehr mächtig - war er geschwächt und dass nutzte NeoDevimon aus. Er würde wiederkommen, solange es noch hell war und Onkelchen nichts gegessen hatte. Wenn nicht an diesem Tag, dann wenn Onkelchen in seinem Sarg lag und schlief.  
Yuki musste daran denken, wie Lucy Westenraa von Doktor Van Helsing erlöst wurde, nachdem sie zum Vampir geworden war  
( _einen Pfahl ins Herz schnitten die Spitze ab und ließen den Rest im Körper stecken schnitten den Haupt ab und füllten den Rachen mit Knoblauch_ )  
und schluckte heftig dabei. Und NeoDevimons Krallen waren so lang und scharf, dass er nicht einmal einen Holzpflock brauchen würde.  
„Armes Onkelchen."  
Aber was könnte sie machen? Wie man sich einen Vampir vom Leib hielt wüsste sie, aber wie handhabte man dies mit dem Jabberwock? Sie hatte Onkelchen vorhin schon keine große Hilfe sein können, sondern hatte ihn nur behindert. Außerdem hatte er klar und deutlich gesagt, dass sie gehen sollte.  
Aber die Neugier. Der Wunsch, dass Papas Spieluhr bitte noch einmal Vivaldis Winter spielte. Nur einmal, damit sie sich ganz sicher sein konnte. Papa hatte ihr etwas versprochen, zwar mit einem _Vielleicht_ darin, aber es war ein Ansatz und weil er tot war musste sie es nun irgendwie einhalten. Sie musste. Dass war sie ihrem Vater, bei dem selbst die Melodie von _Großvaters alter Uhr_ oder _Ringel Ringe Rosen_ so entsetzlich traurig klang, schuldig.  
Aber wenn sie sich irrte und so nur alles schlimmer machte? Sie hatte keinen Beweis.  
„Was soll ich machen, Papa?", murmelte Yuki zu sich selbst, die Spieluhr in ihrer Hosentasche umklammerte sie dabei. Sie hatte auf irgendein Zeichen gehofft, aber sie hörte nur vorbeilaufende Personen und Autos, die sich teilweise, da es fast 18 Uhr war schon auf den Feierabend vorbereiteten. Vielleicht war gerade dieses Nicht-Zeichen ein Zeichen.  
18 Uhr. Der Hutmacher würde immer noch Tee trinken, mit dem Märzhasen und dem Siebenschläfer. Ihre Zeit stand still und was um sie herum war interessierte sie nicht. Sie feierten, als gäbe es dass Chaos um sie herum nicht, lebten stattdessen in ihrem Nonsens und taten, als würde das alles um sie herum nicht passieren. Und sollte Yuki jetzt auch noch so tun, als hätte sie Onkelchen gar nicht getroffen?  
„Was ich auch mache, Ärger bekomme ich ohnehin. Was soll's also?"  
An eine solche sinnfreie Teeparty mit drei so durchgeknallten Persönlichkeiten teilzunehmen widerstrebte selbst Yuki, aber ein weitere _Golden_ _Afternoon_ mit ihrem Onkelchen klang gar nicht so schlecht. Oder eben ein _Golden_ _Evening_ , dass war von ihrem Erfolg und seiner Laune abhängig. Wer weiß, vielleicht kam er hier in der Stadt nicht so zurecht und hatte deswegen solche Probleme bei der  
( _Menschenjagd sprach der Märzhase_ )  
Essenssuche.  
( _Der Hutmacher riss seine Augen sehr weit auf als er dies hörte aber alles was er sagte war: Was hat ein Vampir mit einem Jabberwock gemeinsam?_ )  
Auf jeden Fall mehr wie ein Rabe mit einem Schreibtisch.  
Es gab bestimmt Alternativen. In Krankenhäusern gab es doch Blutkonserven und vielleicht wusste er das gar nicht. Wenn er so wie Dracula war, war er sicher ganz andere Dinge gewohnt. Ruhige, kleine Städte, tiefe Wälder, Berge, Schlösser. Nicht die laute Großstadt. Vielleicht war er überfordert.  
Sie könnte ihn suchen. Irgendwo mussten sich doch Fledermäuse aufhalten und dort wo Fledermäuse waren, konnte ja auch Onkelchen nicht so weit entfernt sein. Aber wo gab es Fledermäuse?  
( _Funkel funkel Fledermaus wonach fliegst du heut nur aus?_ )  
Mit einem Ohrwurm dachte Yuki weiter nach. Vampire entfernten sich eigentlich nicht so weit von ihrer Heimat oder eben von ihrem Unterschlupf weg. Irgendwo in der Nähe, hier in Odaiba musste er sein.  
Im Daiba Park vielleicht. Dort waren auch Inseln, die Bird Islands, da konnte man nicht so leicht hin, mit vielen und dichten Bäumen und im Sommer flogen dort auch sehr viele Fledermäuse herum. Dort war der Fluss, genau zwischen Odaiba und Minato, also vielleicht dort, bestimmt gab es da eine Fähre oder etwas, dann könnte sie ja einen Versuch wa-  
„Hä? Moment mal. Vampire können doch gar nicht über fließendes Wasser."  
Yuki war mitten auf dem Weg stehen geblieben, eine Frau hinter ihr schimpfte noch und ging weiter.  
War der Daiba Park doch die falsche Adresse? Aber vielleicht gerade weil da fließend Wasser war, war er dort. Wer rechnete denn bei einem Vampir - oder einen Digimon, dass sich wie ein Vampir benahm - damit? Onkelchen war ja nicht von vorgestern, der würde doch sicher einen Plan haben, wie er dieses Hindernis umgehen könnte. Dracula hatte es ja auch übers Meer geschafft.  
Sie lief am Einkaufszentrum entlang, vorbei an den Plakaten, von Alice und von Vampiren, hörte hinter sich Kinder, die entweder von einer Einkaufstour oder einer Kinovorstellung kamen.  
Mama wollte auch noch mit ihr einkaufen gehen, wenn sie Papa besucht hätten. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut und es war wirklich nichts Schlimmeres wie ein Hitzschlag. Auch wenn Yuki es nicht glaubte.  
Denn dafür gab es eine Ungereimtheit. Der Unbekannte, der bei Mama gewesen war, den Yuki nicht einschätzen konnte. Sie hatte nichts von diesem Unbekannten mitbekommen. Gar nichts, als wäre er mit seiner Umgebung verschmolzen. Nichts war da, nur der Friedhofsgeruch, aber nichts von ihm, kein bestimmtes Parfüm oder der Klang und der Takt seiner Schritte. Aber es war, als sei er davon geschwebt. Nur dass er direkt auf sie zu gegangen und vor ihr gestanden hatte, hatte sie bemerkt.  
Vielleicht könnte Onkelchen ihr helfen diesen Typ zu finden. Als Ausgleich, wenn sie ihm mit dem Jabberwock half. Solange etwas für ihn dabei raus sprang, ließ er sich wohl auch auf Dinge ein, die ihm eigentlich gegen den Strich gingen. Vampire waren gar nicht so kompliziert.  
„Das ist die Idee! Dann kann ich Onkelchen auf öfter sehen und erfahre noch ein bisschen mehr von ihm", lobte Yuki sich und hörte den Hutmacher, den Märzhasen und den Siebenschläfer (diesen wenn auch sehr träge) in ihrer Fantasie Beifall klatschen.  
Doch das Klatschen hörte nicht mehr auf, sondern wurde zu einem _Kling_ und dem folgte ein _Meow_.  
„Eine Katze?", fragte Yuki sich, wenn sich auch nicht wüsste, wer ihr antworten sollte. Vielleicht noch mal der Märzhase, der ihr sagte, dass das nur die Grinsekatze der Herzogin sei. Vielleicht in weiß, anstelle des obligatorischen Kaninchens. Eine Katze mit einem Glöckchen.  
„Bist du zufällig Karis Katze? Sie sucht dich schon überall. Du musst nach Hause."  
Die Katze würde sie nicht verstehen, sicher nicht, nicht wissend, dass es Gatomon war, die vor ihr stand. Aber in Yukis Kopf, in dem das Bild einer Katze doch merkwürdig abstrakt und comichaft aussah, mit großen Augen und dicken Fell, der Kopf fast größer wie der Körper, grinste die Katze sie an. Als das Geräusch des Glöckchens erklang, sah Yuki es in ihrer Fantasie davonlaufen.  
„Hey, warte!", rief sie der Katze nach, den Blindenstock weit von sich gestreckt, etwas in der Luft schwebend, damit er nicht in den Rillen und Ritzen des Asphalts stecken blieb. Gerade als sie hoffte, auf dieser Jagd nicht an eine befahrene Straße zu kommen, stieß sie mit ihrem Stab nach wenigen Schritten gegen etwas. Der Schmerz des Gegendrucks fuhr über ihren Arm, in ihre Schultern, verging aber schnell wieder. Mit dem Stab stieß Yuki vorsichtig gegen das Hindernis. Es gab dem Druck etwas nach. Eine Tür.  
Yuki hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wieweit sie gelaufen war, sonst hätte sie gewusst, dass sie vor der Videotheke stand, wo Stunden zuvor schon Myotismon gestanden hatte. Nur dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand und aus dem Inneren traten die gebündelten Schallwellen, das von Gatomons Heiligen Ring kam und Yuki für ein Halsglöckchen hielt. Die Katze war hineingelaufen.  
Bei der offenen Tür dachte Yuki sich nichts, es waren warme Tage, da ließen viele Geschäfte die Türen offen. Mit dem Stab in der linken Hand, streckte sie ihre rechte zur Seite und bekam direkt neben der Tür einen Plakataufsteller zu fassen. Weiter nach rechts ging sie daran vorbei, ließ den Aufsteller los, und bekam ein Regal zu fassen. Schachteln. Nein, Kassettenhüllen. Nun wusste sie, wo sie war.  
Yuki berührte auf ihrer Erkundungstour durch die Videotheke weitere Kassetten, fuhr über die Oberfläche einiger Fernsehgeräte und das Schutzgitter einer Musikbox, die durch die Töne, die sie ausspuckte etwas vibrierte. _Stand by me_ dröhnte sehr leise aus den Boxen. Ein schönes Lied. Aber Papa mochte es nicht. Er sagte, es erinnerte ihn immer an Beerdigungen.  
Ein Kratzen kam urplötzlich aus den Boxen, man hörte Gelächter und feierliche Musik einer Fidel. Hinter Yuki jagte ein Fauchen und ein Glöckchenklingeln an ihr vorbei und rannte wieder hinaus, ehe die Tür hinter Gatomon zufiel, der die Szenen aus _Interview mit einem Vampir_ eine Todesangst eingejagt hatte.  
„Hallo? Ist da wer?", fragte Yuki in den Raum, aber bekam keine Antwort. Wieso war hier eigentlich keiner? Keine Kunden, kein Verkäufer? Machte die Videotheke schon so früh zu? Aber die Tür war offen gestanden.  
Im selben Zuge, wie Yuki sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, kam wieder das Kratzen aus den Musikboxen, bis sie wieder angenehme Töne herausspuckten. Yuki war sogar diesmal erstaunt, dann gruselte sie sich, ihr Blindenstab zitterte mit ihr. Es war Vivaldis Winterstück.  
„Hallo?"  
Wieder keine Antwort, aber Yuki fiel der Geruch von etwas Verbrannten auf. Nur war da kein Rauch in der Luft oder angestaute Hitze. Sie ging weiter, die Hand fuhr leicht über die Regale, der Blindenstab tastete den Fliesenboden ab, fand den Tresen, auf dem die Kasse und ein Korb mit CDs im Sonderangebot standen. Nun hielt Yuki sich an der Ecke dieses Tresen fest, ging vorsichtig herum, bis sie dahinter war und ihr Stab an einen Schrank stieß, mit Kassetten für Video- und Musikrecorder, wenn dieses hohe, vollgepackte Regal auch eher den Zweck erfüllte den Käuferbereich vom Pausenraum der Arbeiter zu trennen.  
Dort war dieser Geruch nach alten Rauch besonders stark. Instinktiv wusste Yuki, wenn auch nichts darauf hingedeutete hatte, dass dort jemand war. Jemand oder etwas war da, saß auf einem gewöhnlichen Stuhl, vor einem gewöhnlichen Tisch, umringt von gewöhnlichen Fernsehern, die alle Vampire der Filmhistorie zeigte und sah sie an.  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, kleine, blinde Alice im Wunderland."  
Als Yuki die Stimme hörte, wollte sie schreien, aber ihr blieb die Luft weg, stattdessen atmete sie ganz viel davon auf einmal ein und schluckte sie hinunter wie eine Fischgräte, die steckengeblieben war. Sie ging zurück, stieß aber mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank. Die Kartons darin schüttelten sich mit ihr, ein paar Kassetten in den oberen Reihen waren umgefallen.  
„Du bist der Jabberwock, oder? Du bist NeoDevimon?"  
„Deemon heißt es von nun an. Dein Onkelchen hat dir doch erklärt, was eine Digitation ist."  
Sie nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht ganz verstanden hatte, als Onkelchen es ihr erklärt hatte. Wohl irgendwie, dass sich ihre Gestalt verändern würde. War das nun mit NeoDevimon passiert?  
Sie hörte, wie er aufstand. Sein Gang war leichter geworden, aber seine Flügel klangen immer noch groß und schwer, als diese sich bei Aufstehen reckten. Statt der großen Schuhe hörte Yuki wie dicker Stoff über den Boden schleifte.  
Deemon stand nun vor ihr, sie merkte das an dem Geruch. Dieser Geruch von einem vergangenen Großbrand, nach gekühlter Asche kam von ihm. Eine dunkle Präsenz umgab ihn. Ähnlich wie Onkelchens.  
„Dass du mich an Myotismon verpetzt hast, war sehr unartig von dir. Und unartige Kinder gehören dafür bestraft", sagte er finster, griff nach ihrem Arm und die scharfen Krallen schnitten sich in die blasse Haut. Die selben Krallen wie vorhin. Es war wirklich der Jabberwock!  
Unter ihren Protesten schleifte Deemon Yuki weiter in den Pausenraum, der nur von einer üppigen Halogenlampe beleuchtet war. Die Fernseher warfen ein ungesundes Licht auf Yukis Haut. Unsanft setzte er sie auf einen weiteren Stuhl, der aber direkt dem Tisch zugewandt war, auf dem die Hüllen von Videokassetten zerstreut waren. Kaum dass Yuki saß, riss sie ihre Arme aus diesen Klauen weg.  
„Du hast angefangen, du hast Mama und mich bespitzelt. Was willst du von uns?"  
„Wenn, will ich etwas von dir und das ist nicht viel. Ich will nur wissen, wie gefährlich du bist."  
Erst sagte Yuki nichts. Aber sie spürte, wie ihre Augenlider langsam blinzelten. Und hörte, wie Deemon sich neben sie setzte und das Geräusch des Saumes, als er die Beine übereinander schlug und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.  
„Ich bin acht!", antwortete sie verständnislos und patzig.  
„Alter spielt keine Rolle. Es gibt jüngere Kinder von deiner Sorte", sagte er, aber ehe sie nachhaken konnte, kniff Deemon ihr in die Wagen. Seine Krallen waren nicht mehr so lang, aber sie waren deutlich schärfer geworden, dass allein die Berührung ein knallroten, brennenden Kratzer in Yukis Gesicht zurückließ. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Wenn du den Mund hältst, bis du ja doch ganz ertragbar. Eine echte Alice kann einer lustigen Teeparty eben doch was abgewinnen, wenn es auch an diesen fehlt."  
„Hör auf mich Alice zu nennen! Ich heiße Yukino!", schimpfte Yuki und drehte ihren Kopf in Deemons Richtung und hoffte, mit ihren Blick auch seinen zu treffen.  
„Dann hör du auf mich als Jabberwock zu beschimpfen."  
„Es passt aber nun einmal. Irgendwie muss ich mich dich ja vorstellen."  
„Zu viel Angst mein Gesicht abzutasten?", sagte Deemon belustigt und kam Yuki so nah, dass der kräftige Windhauch seines Atems ihr ganzes Gesicht traf.  
„Dich mag ich nicht anfassen. Du hast Onkelchen dreist ins Gesicht gelogen, so was macht man nicht."  
„Deine aufbrausende Art gefällt mir. Alice passt eben doch ganz gut zu dir. Auch wenn du nicht die Alice bist, die ich gerne getroffen hätte."  
„Und was ist das für eine Alice?"  
Deemons Atem wurde schwächer, aber er war noch ganz nah, das spürte sie.  
Vivaldis Winter hatte aufgehört zu spielen und um sie herum war es ganz ruhig, dennoch hörte Yuki immer noch das Echo des winterlichen Musikaktes in ihrem Kopf, mit dem leisen Pfeifen der Fernseher.  
„Eine Alice, die nur ein Deckname war, wie man das eben handhabte, wenn man politisch verfolgt wurde und sich vor hochrangigen Serum-Digimon und Dämonenkönigen verstecken musste. Dein Onkelchen müsste das eigentlich wissen."  
„Hat man dich deswegen dafür bezahlt, damit du Onkelchen umbringst?"  
Nun klang auch ihre Stimme ruhiger. Ihre Fingerglieder, die in ihrer Hand gepresst auf ihrem Schoß gelegen hatten entspannten sich.  
„Ich bringe ihn um, weil ich das will. Diese Schwachköpfe von Orchester merken nicht einmal, wenn man sie an der Nase herumführt. Ich habe Qualen unter den Folterklängen und stürmischen Launen eines wahnsinnigen Clowns erduldet, um so weit zu kommen. So viel Demütigung und Scham, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Dinge, deren Namen du nicht einmal kennst. Dagegen ist die echte Herzkönigin ein Herzblatt."  
„Hilft es, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich auch keine Clowns mag?"  
Ein wenig Mitleid kam mit Yukis Stimme hoch. Es mag ihm nicht bewusst gewesen sein, aber seine Stimme hatte etwas schwermütiges gehabt, für einen Moment zumindest.  
Yuki mochte Clowns wirklich nicht, weniger sogar wie Vögel. Sie waren mit ihren überdrehten, undurchdringlichen Charakter die mitunter unehrlichsten Geschöpfe überhaupt.  
Deemon ließ seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter fallen. Seine Krallen taten weh.  
„Soll das Mitleid sein? Spare dir das für dein Onkelchen auf, der hat es eher nötig. Er glaubt, er wäre so mächtig und so schlau, dabei ist er nur eine genauso traurige Gestalt, wie das ganze Orchester."  
Yuki hörte, wie Deemon etwas in die Hand nahm und nachdem er es kurz betrachtet hatte wieder zurück auf dem Tisch warf. Hartes Plastik traf auf Plastik. Es waren die Kassettenhüllen.  
„Die Menschen haben wirklich eine blühende Fantasie. Versteh einer die Faszination für Blutsauger. In all ihrer Begeisterung für solche Kreaturen vergessen sie aber so langsam, dass weder Vampire, noch Dämonen etwas sind, denen man nacheifern sollte. Kreaturen wie wir sind das, was aus den finsteren Abgründen der Gesellschaft herauswächst. Sinnbilder des Verdorbenen, das Unmoralische, Triebhafte. Sowas sollte man nicht idealisieren."  
„Idee... idelie...", sprach Yuki, aber sie schaffte nicht das Wort, was sie sagen wollte korrekt wiederzugeben. „Was heißt das Wort?"  
„Verherrlichen. Wie mit ganz verliebten Gesicht durch die Gegend zu starren, wenn man an einen wie Myotismon denkt", erklärte Deemon grinste – vermutete man, man konnte es nicht sehen – in sich hinein, als Yukis Gesicht vor Scham rot wurde. „Einen wie den sollte man nicht verherrlichen. Digimon wie er sind keine Helden oder setzen sich für das Gute ein, nicht einmal entfernt. Ich hoffe, du weißt das, kleine Alice."  
„Ja... weiß ich."  
Das Gegenteil hätte sie überrascht. Vampire waren nun mal in der Regel bösartig. Sie waren nicht das, was mancher in den typischen Heldensagen taten. Aber gerade deswegen entflammte es doch die Neugierde. Auch wenn Onkelchen mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Art Bösartigkeit von der allerschlimmsten Sorte war, sie wollte ihn noch öfter treffen. Nicht um ihn vielleicht mehr zu verstehen, einfach nur um mehr zu wissen.  
„Digimon wie er interessiert nur Zerstörung. Die Zerstörung der Welt, allen Leben und sich selbst. Dieses Idioten-Orchester versucht sich umzubringen und alle Welten dabei mit sich zu reißen. Verstehst du dieses Prinzip, kleine Alice? Wenn man sterben möchte?"  
Yuki schüttelt langsam den Kopf. Aber sie wusste, wie das hieß, wenn Personen, die diesen Wunsch hatten ein verlassenes Paar Schuhe am Strand zurückließen oder in den Nachrichten erzählt wurde, dass wieder eine Truppe Polizisten _das Meer der Bäume_ am Berg Fuji nach solchen Personen absuchte.  
Man nannte es Selbstmord.  
„Was willst du eigentlich von Onkelchen, Herr Jabberwock?"  
Die langen, spitzen Krallen verschwanden von Yukis schmalen Schultern. Dafür war er mit seinen Gesicht näher an ihres gekommen. Wieder roch sie seinen Atem. Anders aber wie der Atem ihres Onkelchen, war der des Jabberwock warm und roch wie verbrannte Kohle.  
„Schlicht und einfach ausgedrückt, will ich Rache."  
„Rache?", wiederholte Yuki überrascht und etwas besorgt. „Hat Onkelchen dir etwas angetan?"  
„Und nicht nur mir und auch nicht nur er allein. Er und seine kleine Wandergruppe aus Idealisten dachten, sie hätten die Welt gerettet. Dabei haben sie alles schlimmer gemacht. Sie haben unsere Politik zerschmettert und Anderen dafür die Tür geöffnet. Digimon wie ich und meine Brüder und Schwestern müssen darunter leiden."  
Er schnalzte nicht. Also war dass, was er sagte ehrlich. Yuki hatte sich so stark konzentriert, da sie Deemon nicht traute. Dabei hörte sie, welcher Hass in seiner Stimme lag und immer wenn er dieses Gefühl in seinen Worten zu betonen schien, wurde dieser Geruch nach Verbranntem stärker.  
„Wieso hat Onkelchen das gemacht?"  
„Weil er wohl dachte, unsere Politik sei -", Deemon legte eine Pause ein, er lachte dabei leise, „- wie würdest du sagen? Unehrlich? Nicht gerecht? Was denkst du über eine solche Form der Selbstjustiz, kleine Alice?"  
Sie wusste nicht einmal bis zu diesem Moment, dass es dieses Wort gab. Aber _Justiz_ hatte was mit dem Gericht zu tun und _Selbst_ erklärte sich. Wichtig war, dass Yuki verstand was Unehrlich für sie bedeutete und Deemon schien das auch zu wissen. Onkelchen hatte es verstanden, er verstand den Zusammenhang und wenn er der Meinung war, etwas sei unehrlich, bedeutete das etwas. Das war nicht zwingend gut oder böse. Sondern einfach ehrlich und was ehrlich war sollte erhalten bleiben und das war Gerechtigkeit.  
„Wenn es unehrlich war, dann war es etwas Schlimmes, dass anderen weh getan hat. Dann habt ihr es nicht anders verdient, dass ihr bestraft wurdet. Onkelchen ist im Gegensatz zu dir nämlich ehrlich!"  
„Natürlich denkst du so. Hat dir dein Papa das eingetrichtert?"  
Yukis Gesichtszüge verkrampften sich, sie versuchte böse dreinzuschauen, aber Deemon lachte nur neben ihr, da ihr böser Blick, der ihm eigentlich galt sich eher auf die Tischkante richtete.  
„Papa geht dich nichts an, lass ihn also in Ruhe", knurrte sie, die Augenbrauen so tief nach unten gelegt, dass sie zuckten.  
„Dein Papa hat viel mit deinem Onkelchen gemeinsam", sagte Deemon amüsiert. „Dein Papa war ein freundlicher, ruhiger Kerl, mit vielen amüsanten und absurden Ideen im Kopf, aber einer manchmal sehr kaltschnäuzigen Art, sogar seiner Tochter gegenüber. Obwohl er sein Töchterchen gern in die Arme nahm, hatte er diese Phasen, in denen er sich vollkommen zurückzog. Und Myotismon ist genau andersherum. Grob und kaltherzig, aber unbewusst nicht so brutal, wie er sich gerne gibt. Dafür denkt er zu viel, zu wirr und absurd für ein Digimon wie ihn, statt manches einfach rücksichtslos auszuleben. Er hat dir sogar erlaubt sein Gesicht abzutätscheln, dabei mag er es nicht einmal, wenn man ihn nur die Schulter streift. Kein Wunder, dass er Albträume kriegt, bei solch widersprüchlichen Zeug. Wie dein Papa in seinen Phasen. Da überrascht es keinen, dass er sich vor den Zug geworfen hat."  
„Papa hat sich nicht umgebracht!"  
Ihr Fehler wurde sich Yuki erst bewusst, als sie die Worte schon heraus gebrüllt hatte und innerlich fluchte sie. Sie hätte ihre Karten verdeckt halten sollen, stattdessen hatte sie ihm praktisch ihr ganzes Blatt offen hingelegt. Was Deemon sagte, war nur das Getuschel der Nachbarn. Mehr nicht. Mehr nicht!  
„Sag nie wieder so etwas über Papa! Er hat sich nicht umgebracht! Papa hätte das nie getan!"  
„Du verstehst das Prinzip von dem Wunsch nach Tod doch gar nicht. Irgendwann wird es einem eben zu viel. Dein Papa hat bestimmt ganz schlimme Dinge erlebt."  
Yuki musste unweigerlich schlucken. Deemon könnte einfach geraten haben, aber dafür hatte er schon zu oft ins Schwarze getroffen und ihre Mimik hatte alles verraten. Über Papa gab es wirklich ein paar Dinge, über die er nicht gerne sprach. Mama wusste es, aber für Yuki seien solche Themen nichts, hatte Papa gesagt. Aber sie wusste, dass da mal etwas mit dem Wunderland war. Das einer von Papas besten Freunden verschwunden war. Und dass Yukis Großvater, Papas Vater von ihm nichts wissen wollte.  
„Das kann tiefe Wunden hinterlassen, die über Jahre vor sich hin eitern, bis sie aufplatzen. Irgendwann hält man es nicht mehr aus und das eigene Grab wirkt auf einmal sehr friedlich und gemütlich. Wer weiß, was ihm den Anstoß dazu gegeben hat. Vielleicht hat er es nicht ertragen, dass er mit so einem Kind gestraft wurde."  
„Papa hat sich nicht umgebracht! Ich kann es beweisen, dass er das niemals getan hätte!"  
„Ach, beweisen kannst du das, ein blindes Gör wie du?", lachte Deemon wieder, diesmal viel lauter. Der Stuhl auf dem er saß knarrte, er hatte sich beim Lachen in die Lehne geworfen.  
„Lach nicht, ich kann das, sobald ich weiß wie Papas Spieluhr funktioniert! Dann kann ich ins Wunderland, zu Papas Freund. Papa hat seinem Freund versprochen, dass sie sich noch einmal treffen und ich ihn kennen lernen kann. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er es nie getan, ohne sein Versprechen zu halten! Papa war ehrlich! _Es war ein Unfall!_ "  
Die Wärme auf ihrer Brust war zurückgekehrt und diesmal war sich Yuki sicher, dass es nicht von der Sonne kommen konnte. Es war Papas Anhänger gewesen, der angeblich, wie die Spieluhr etwas besonderes war. Etwas, was nur er und sein Freund aus dem Wunderland wussten.  
Die Fernseher rauschten, und ein Flackern war auf den Bildschirm, wie unzählige kleine schwarze Insekten. Aber sie pfiffen nicht mehr. Da war ein Brummen. Wie das Echo von Wind in einer tiefen Höhle, während es draußen regnete und donnerte. Und Yukis sonst so weiß mit Grau und noch mehr in Grau getränkte Sicht wirkte ebenso plötzlich erschreckend dunkel und schwarz.  
„Sieh an, wer unserer Teeparty beiwohnen möchte."  
Da bewegte sich etwas in der Luft. Wie Strom. Yuki kannte diese Insekten nicht, die man auf den Bildschirmen sah, aber sie ging davon aus, dass man es fühlen konnte. Wenn der Fernseher lange aus war und man mit der Hand nach den Bildschirm ausstreckte, fühlte man dieses Kitzeln, wie eben eine Kiste voller Insekten, eine unsichtbare Schicht aus schwachen Strom.  
Es war dieser Strom, aber keine Schicht. Es bewegte sich im Raum. Arme. Wie sehr lange Arme...  
( _w͏̴͢ìe͘͘ş̶҉ò ̛͝i̢̡śt͟ ̵͜d̡͢ì̛e̴̴ses̀ ̡Ķi͜͝n͡҉d̢ ̕͘h͞͠į͜e̡r͟ ̛ḑ̶͜a̧ş̶ ̵K̕i͜n͜d̴ ͜d̸̛̕e͢r͝ ̡͘͢Ģe̛͠r̴̴̸è̸͜c̸ḩ͜ti̵҉̀g͘҉̢k̀͠e҉̶i̷t̶͡ d̵͏͏ü͠r͝͏ft̕͟ę̵̸ ̶̢͢nicht̕҉ ̛̛̛s͜éin̸ ̶i̷͘c̴̴͟h̵́ ̸͟͠h̷͠͞á͢͝be͢ ̵͡e̷̢s̢͞ ̢̢um̧̀͜g̨e̷b́r͜͞a҉ćh̡̀͜t͠_ )  
„Du warst das also? Dann ist das, was ich herausgefunden habe also wahr. Das alle Gänschen fort sind konnte kein Zufall sein und das stets unter so komischen Umständen. Ein Jammer. Du hättest mir ruhig etwas von ihnen übrig lassen können."  
„Herr Jabberwock", fragte Yuki, verängstigt, aber nicht wegen Deemon. Das, was mit ihnen durch die elektrischen Geräte in diesen Raum gekommen war machte ihr Angst. Und gleichzeitig machte es sie kraft- und antriebslos.  
„Wer ist das?"  
„Sagen wir, für dein Onkelchen, den Schwarzen König und für unser aller Liebling, die Herzkönigin ist dieses Ding so etwas wie Lewis Carroll persönlich. Wenn auch schon viele vor ihm sich als derjenige schimpfte, der angeblich wüsste, was das Beste für das Wunderland wäre."  
„Wunderland? Dann... ist die Digiwelt das Wunderland...? Onkelchen... ist der Schwarze... König?"  
Yuki schaffte es nicht den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Diese drückende Atmosphäre machte ihren Kopf leer, und gleichzeitig war er zu schwer, um ihn gerade auf den Schultern zu halten. Onkelchen würde schimpfen, wenn er diese krumme Haltung sehen würde.  
( _da͝͏s͜ ̛́͘K̶̷̶in͝d́ ̵s͞ol̵lt̶́e̕ ̵̷͟t҉͢͡ot̵̨ ̧s̀͏̴e͢҉̶i̡̛n̡͠͞ ̢e̶͘s̵̷ d̴͜a͢ŗf̛ ̸̡̛n̡͢ic̢͘ht ̧͡҉me̶ḩ͝r҉͜ ̡h̸̀i̧͢e͏͜͞r̛͟͠ s̢͢e͘͝i̧n̢ ̶͢ęs s͏҉i̸̡͟ņd s͏̴͘c҉̢h̢o̕n̨̛͜ ́͝a͟c̨̛h̵̕t͏̕ ̢̛d҉i͘e̛͘͠ m̛̕i̵҉c̶h̷̶͠ ͘͝u͝n͝͞d̕ ͏͡m̢͠͡e͜͜i͜͟n̴̨͠ ͠͝O̸̸r̡ch̵͟͢es͜͞͡t̶͞è͘͏r҉̴͞ ̶̧͡ve̶͝rn̨íc̴h͟t͘͠en͝ ̷w̡̛ǫ͡͠l̸̸҉l͝҉͜e̡ń͏̛ ͟͜s̢̕i̢̕e̡ ̢̕͠b͟e҉̢h̸͡͡i̷̢͝nd̴̨e̢rn̡̨ ͞de̢͠ņ̢͘ ͘͝N͟͡e̴u͢͝͡s͜t͘a͜ŗt͠ ̸̡͢d͘̕͞ìe̕͏se̢r ̕͜ǵ̸rä̢ss̴l҉̢ic̷̨h̵̕͡ ́͜h̨͘ä̸̀̕ssli̶҉c͜͡h̷e̛n ͢͢W̡͘͞ę͞l͘̕t̢͝ v̡͘ơ̢̡l͟l̢e҉̸҉r̷ ͞҉L̢e̡̧͘i͡d̀ ͝und҉͟͞ ͝Sch̕͞m͡ęr̨̀͞z҉̸͝ ̀̕ni̴c҉h̵҉t͞ ̶͞ǹ͜͡o͡͠c̴h̡ ̨m̷̧éh́͡r ̸n̷͘͜i̢͡͡c̸ht͢͟ ̵̨n͡oc̕h́͝ ̀dié̴̶se͢͠s̶͏ ͟͟Ķ̡̕i̸n̢͟d͞͏͝_ )  
„Beruhige dich. Sie ist nicht _dieses_ Kind. Alice ist tot. Wie Hänsel und Gretel, wie Momo, wie Bilbo, wie Krabat, wie Humpty Dumpty. Weiß dein Orchester, dass du die Kapellmeister auf dem Gewissen hast? Du beschwerst dich über Schmerz und verursachst viel mehr."  
( _H̵̡al̸̨͡t̀͞ ̨̧d̀͝ȩ͠n͝҉ ̸͠M͏ų͢͢n͟͏d͟ ҉́d̴͝ú̷͏ ̕͏w̷͜͢er̴t̵̶l̶o͘͠se҉͏r ͜͞D̛ą̢̈́m͢ǫ̷͞n͡͞ ̢d̡̕ę̴ŗ͢ ̕͝҉n̸̸͢i̶͝c̴h̶͏t̢s̷̷ ̡͏͞ą̴l͝ş Z̧̀̀ơrn ̧h̛͠e̵͢ŗ̸͜v̷orb̧r̕i̴͜n̷̕g̵̢t͟_ )  
„Wertlos?", wiederholte Deemon spöttisch. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, stehe ich aktuell sogar über dir. Wertlose Dämonen wie ich sind der Grund, dass du in diese Welt kommen konntest. Und Selbige werden dich und dein Orchester voller schwachsinniger Marionetten wieder von dieser Welt tilgen. Eine Welt die zerstört ist, kann schließlich nicht zurecht gebogen und kontrolliert werden. Weder ich noch meine Brüder und Schwestern haben das Verlangen mit der Welt unterzugehen. Wenn du dich und deine Musiker umbringen willst, tu das, aber belästige andere damit nicht."  
Das Donnern wurde nun entsetzlich laut. Es blitzte von irgendwo. Yuki hatte nicht realisieren können, ob dieser Blitzschlag Deemon oder ihr galt. Aber dass die großen, dunklen, schweren Flügel des furchteinflößenden Jabberwocks sie beide davor geschützt hatte, hatte sie wahrnehmen können.  
Oder sie bildete sich das ein. Mit dieser komischen Präsenz in der Luft fühlte sich ihr Kopf an, als sei er mit Wasserdampf gefüllt und auf ihren Schultern lasten Baggersteine.  
( _w̛͝o̕҉ ̶i̶͘ś̶͡t me̷͏͝ì͜͟n̨ ̛̀͠P͡ią̴n̷í̸s̀t̛͢ ̧̛d̢́͢iȩ͜se̢̕͘r͢ ̀͡Vę̨r̕r̴̀ät͡è̀͜r͝ ̨s͏́pi̶̛͘ȩ̴̀lt̵͢͟ ̨n͡͠í̷̡c̛͘h̀͟t́ ̢̧̀w҉įe ̀i̷c̴̀͘h̕ e̸s̴҉ ҉i̵̛͝h҉m̀͝ ̕͟v͘o͜͡rg̴͢e͏͟҉b̧͜en̵̛͟ ͟͞h͘ąb̵e͟ ͏e̡͜r ͠҉͟v̧͞ȩ҉͘rs͘u̷̶c̷h̸͜t̕ ͟d̀͝í҉e̛͘ ͢͏N̷o̧t̀͢͏e̡n͏̢́ ́͠f͜͝ü͟͟r̨͝ ̸͘m͡e̵͡i̷n̢ ģ͜ŗ͟ö͟ßt̀è͝s̷ ҉M̴̷e͘͡i̢҉s̀t̸̡er̸̡w͢͟͠e̡̕r͏k̡͝͝ ̧u̵̧m͘͏̢zus̢c͝҉̸h̛r̀éi̡b̴̧͏é̡n ͝͡d́̕͠i͡e͟͞s̵͝e͏͘r̢̧ ̷͟I̧d̵̷̢io͡t͏̷̀ ͞i͢͢c͏h͘͟ hä̡́͏t̡͜͞t̀͟e͝ i̴͢h̴̴n̨ ͠mi̡̛͘t̨ ̨́͟s̸̵͠e̕͢͜i̷n̸͜͝e͟͞r̷̀ ̴Ķ̀ö̢͞nig̢͟i̡̕n͘ ̧͞v҉̶e̕͜rǹ҉i͟͜͜c̵h͏̨t̢ȩn̵ ̨͞sò̶͞l҉l̵e͟͟n͟ ̢w̶͟e̕į̵̶ß ̕͢é̵r͝ ̶ẁ̵̴er̴̴͡ ̶҉d̶̢į̛e͠͞sé̢s͟͠ ̀͏K̶͢ind̶̶ ͢i̛͝s̸t͞?̨_ )  
„Das kriege ich für dich raus. Ich bringe ihn auch gerne um, wenn er dich so sehr stört, _Herr Dirigent_. Wenn ich mich schon nicht an allen rächen kann, dann wenigstens an ihm. Wenigstens einen von ihnen will ich jämmerlich auf dem Boden kauern sehen. Das bin ich Dragomon, der sich um mich gekümmert hat und allen großen Fürsten der Virus-Digimon schuldig."  
Viele, kleine Explosionen folgten. Glassplitter flogen umher. Das Rauschen, aber auch das Donnern war weg. Kaum, dass es weg war fühlte Yuki auch diese Beklommenheit nicht mehr. Vielmehr fragte sie sich wie so etwas, dass nicht da war und nur in ihrem oder Deemons Kopf gesprochen hatte sie so fesseln konnte.  
( _wie Papa in diesen Phasen_ )  
Von Draußen an der Haupttür hörte man Klopfen und Rufe. Der Ladenbesitzer, den Deemon für seine Teeparty ausgesperrt hatte war zurückgekehrt und hämmerte gegen die Sichtscheibe. Auch Yuki hörte, wie diese Person durch das Glas hindurch rief, ob da jemand wäre. Und, wenn auch noch etwas benommen, stand Yuki rasch auf - zu rasch, da sie, kaum dass sie stand fast den Halt verlor - und lief los, rempelte aber das Regal an. Unsanft fiel sie zu Boden, leere Kassettenhüllen und Pappkartons fielen runter, einige fielen direkt auf sie.  
Draußen wurde der Ladenbesitzer lauter, noch mehr Personen waren dazu gekommen. Man hörte, wie er mehrere Schlüssel ausprobierte, um ins Innere zu kommen. Deemon packte Yuki, gerade als sie nach den Leuten rufen wollte, am Kragen und zog sie auf die Beine.  
„Nein! Lass mich los!"  
„Du bleibst schön hier, unsere Teeparty ist noch nicht zu Ende. Der Ehrengast fehlt noch. Am besten ist es aber, wenn wir die Feierlichkeiten woandershin verlegen", und dabei riss Deemon eine von ihren Haarspangen heraus, aber so grob, dass er dabei einzelne Haare mit herausriss. „In der Zeit kannst du schon einmal dein Stimmchen warm machen. Dein Geheule ist sicher herzzerreißend. Ich will dicke, runde Tränen sehen, so viele, dass man einen Teich damit füllen kann. Myotismon kann nicht anders wie aufzuwachen, wenn die kleine Alice nach ihm schreit. Wie in den guten, alten Zeiten der Apartheid."  
Yuki versuchte sich vergebens und unter lauten Protest von Deemon loszureißen, aber er hatte ihre Arme hinter den Rücken gezwängt, bis sie vor Schmerz aufschrie. Seine Hände weiter an ihren Handgelenken, versuchte Deemon Yuki mit sich zu zerren. Sie wehrte sich, ging in die Knie, bis Deemon sie packte und den Arm um sie schlang. Dabei presste er sie so dicht an sich, dass Yuki zappeln konnte, wie viel sie wollte, aber sie kam nicht frei und hatte keine Möglichkeit, mit ihren Händen zusätzlich zuzuhauen. Sie hörte, wie Deemon sie und ihr Gezeter auslachte und dann traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass sie, selbst wenn sie sich befreien könnte, keine Chance hatte. Sie könnte ja nicht mal sehen wohin sie denn hätte rennen können und im nu hätte Deemon sie wieder. Es war hoffnungslos. Yuki schämte sich für ihre eigene Blödheit und ihr war tatsächlich nach weinen zumute.  
Zum ersten Mal dachte sie aber nicht daran, dass ihr Vater wieder zurückkommen und ihr helfen sollte, wenn sie dabei war Angst zu haben oder zu verzweifeln. Sondern sie dachte an Myotismon.  
„ _Onkelcheeeeeeen!_ "


	16. MAD TEA PARTY, 2nd Movement

Konzert VI - MAD TEA PARTY, 2. Satz, Presto non molto F-Moll

„Noch mehr von diesen komischen Zetteln? Was für eine Papierverschwendung", maulte Cho-Hakkaimon und hielt das Stück Papier gegen die Sonne. Zumindest meckerte sie nicht mehr, dass der Weg auf die Spitze Grey Mountains zu weit wäre. Das Meiste hatten Sanzomon und ihre Schüler bereits hinter sich und schlimmer wie manch anderen Weg, den sie schon bestritten hatten war es nicht. Sie waren schon tagelang durch Wüsten gelaufen und durch Gebirge, die höher und gefährlicher waren wie Grey Mountain.  
Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon hatten ihr erst nicht geglaubt, dass hier eine so große Bergkette sein sollte, geschweige denn ein Schloss auf der Spitze. Vom Ewigen Wald aus hatte man gar nichts gesehen. Als die Bergpfade näher kamen, sah man dann schon die ersten Abhänge, die der Nebel verdeckt hatte. Der Nebel selbst war zwar dicht, aber das Wetter war an dem Tag klar - selten in diesem Teil Servers -, dass die Nebelwand im tiefen Azurblau schimmerte.  
Cho-Hakkaimon faltete den Zettel und stopfte ihn in das Seil, dass ihr als Gürtel diente.  
Vor gut drei Wochen hatte Sanzomon sich entschlossen, nach Grey Mountain zu gehen. Einerseits um Jijimon und Babamon ihren Schülern vorzustellen, anderseits auch um zu sehen, wie es ihnen ging. Auf ihrem Heimweg hingen und lagen unzählige dieser Zettel in der Gegend, in Dörfern und Wäldern und kein Digimon, dass sie gefragt hatten wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber ein paar wenige, darunter auch sie, erkannten das Abbild - ein Kupferstich aus dem Buch ALICE IM WUNDERLAND, als sie vor der Herzkönigin stand. Den Sinn dahinter verstand niemand wirklich und auch nicht, wieso diese Tettel überhaupt vom Himmel regneten. Oder wer dies zu verantworten hatte.  
„Wie sind Jijimon und Babamon eigentlich?", fragte Gokuwmon seinen Meister. Ihre Unterhaltung pausierte auch schon, als sie ein Unimon sahen, dass aus einem der kleinen Bergteiche trank. Das war das Erste, dass sie an diesem Tag sahen und das war merkwürdig. Sanzomon meinte sich zu erinnern, dass früher viel mehr Unimon hier gelebten. Nicht direkt am Schloss, aber es flogen ganze Herden herum, die Jijimon als Lieferanten aushalfen, wenn man ihnen dafür eine gute Behandlung versprach.  
„Sie sind ein wenig schrullig. Sie verhalten sich und reden etwas eigen. Aber es sind sehr herzliche Digimon, denen viele junge, verlassene Digimon ihre zweite Chance verdanken."  
„Und Ihr wurdet auch von ihnen aufgezogen?", fragte Sagomon, während sie weiter den Bach flussaufwärts folgten. Wenn sie so weiter gingen, kämen sie ins Tal, zwischen den zwei Bergspitzen, wo die Acker waren.  
„Wie kam es?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Wie die meisten Digimon bin ich im oder kurz vor dem Ewigen Wald zusammengebrochen. Ich hatte kein zu Hause, kein Essen, keine Aussicht auf eine Zukunft. Aber dafür Glück."  
„Ähm, Meister", rief Cho-Hakkaimon und deute hinter sich. Das Unimon lief ihnen hinterher , aber es machte keinen aggressiven Eindruck. Cho-Hakkaimon, von jeden Digimon immer so angetan, die nicht ganz wie sie waren, streckte ihren Arm aus und das Pegasus-Digimon schubste den Kopf gegen ihre in Rüstung verpackte Hand.  
Die Gegend wurde Sanzomon langsam vertrauter. Die Reihen der Steine, die Form der Abhänge hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert. Seerosen flossen im Wasser. Dennoch war etwas komisch.  
„Seht mal, da ist jemand", rief Gokuwmon, mit der offenen Hand schützend über den Augen. Die drei anderen beschleunigten ihr Tempo, um sich neben ihn zu stellen und um das zu sehen, was er sah. Unter ihnen erstreckt sich die Felder mit Reihen an Salat, Kohl und Rüben, alles üppig und voll. Ein schöner Anblick könnte man meinen, so zwischen dem Gestein und dem Wasser Grünes zu sehen, aber Sanzomon sah, dass dieses Bild so nicht richtig war. In ihren Erinnerungen waren die Felder immer mindestens halbleer, weil viele Digimon eben Nahrung brauchten und immer war ein Beet dunkler wie alle anderen, weil es umgegraben war. Aber alles war voll und die Erde darunter trocken.  
Am Kohl-Feld sah Sanzomon auch Jijimon und Babamon mit Hacke und Spaten arbeiten und obwohl sie sich freuen sollte, war auch das merkwürdig. Babamon hatte nie auf dem Feld gearbeitet, dass war allein Jijimons Aufgabe sich mit den Ausbildungs- und Rookie-Digimon darum zu kümmern. Wo waren diese überhaupt? Als sie als D'arcmon ging, hatten Jijimon und Babamon über fünfzig Findelkinder.  
Jijimon hatte sie zuerst bemerkt, sah stumm über die Schulter auf die Gruppe dieser vier Digimon (fünf, wenn man das sich spontan angeschlossene Unimon dazu zählte), die nun neben ihnen standen.  
„Babamon, sieh, wir haben Besuch", rief Jijimon ihr zu und auch sie hob sofort den Kopf. Sie standen beide nebeneinander, blickten erst zu Cho-Hakkaimon, dann zu Sagomon, zu Gokuwmon und abschließend zu Sanzomon. Sie tat nichts, wartete nur darauf, dass Babamon irgendetwas sagte. Jijimon schien sie nicht zu erkennen, merkte aber, dass seine Gattin über das Mönch-Digimon grübelte. Unter ihrem Pony hoben sich, nach einer ganz Weile ihre Augen. Sie hatte ihr Täubchen erkannt.  
„Du bist also wieder zurückgekommen. Sanzomon nennst du dich nun, habe ich Recht?"  
Sanzomon nickte zurückhaltend. Sie hatte nicht erwartet überschwänglich begrüßt zu werden.  
„Wer sind deine Begleiter?"  
„Digimon, die sich mir auf meiner Reise angeschlossen haben. Sie möchten als meine Schüler bezeichnet werden."  
Die drei Digimon ballten eine Hand zur Faust und legten die andere darüber, ehe sie sich, fast zu ehrfürchtig tief vor Jijimon und Babamon verbeugten.  
„Schüler? Eine Traumtänzerin mit Schülern. Gemahl, hast du das gehört?" „Habe ich. Hat man das schon gesehen? Wisst Ihr denn, was für ein Digimon ihr euch da angelacht habt?"  
Alle drei nickten eifrig, wenn auch eingeschüchtert von diesem Verhalten. Meister Sanzomon hatte sie zwar vor ihrem Aufbruch nach Grey Mountain schon als ein wenig verrückt beschrieben. Aber das hatten sie nicht erwartet, dass sie sich so schroff gaben, und das vor ihrer ehemaligen Schülerin.  
„Wir haben sehr viel von Meister Sanzomon gelernt. Sie kümmert sich gut um uns und unsere Ausbildung", antwortete Sagomon, auch noch überrumpelt davon, dass sie indirekt Sanzomon beleidigt hatten.  
„Und das Unimon?"  
„Kam eben zufällig mit. Es mag uns wohl", antwortete Cho-Hakkaimon. Sie wollte das Unimon streicheln, es empfand allerdings den blühenden Kohlkopf weit aus interessanter. Jijimon und Babamon schienen sich daran weniger zu stören. Weniger zumindest, als über den Besuch.  
„Tja, kann man nichts machen. Besuch ist Besuch, oder, mein debiler Gemahl?"  
„Gewiss, gewiss, mein störrisches Weib", sagten beide, und zumindest bei Jijimon wirkte dieser argwöhnische Ton mehr wie befremdend. „Im Gegenteil, wir hatten schon lange keinen Besuch. Und sollten wir uns dann trotz allem nicht wie im Gegenteil benehmen?"  
„Rede weniger, setze Tee auf."  
„Aber hier ist keine Küche." „Dann gehe in eine Küche und koche dort."  
Das klang schon mehr nach den beiden, wenn auch immer noch sehr kühl. Babamon sagte es zwar nicht, aber sie wollte, dass diese Vierergruppe ihr zum Schloss folgte und sie taten es auch, schweigend und beklemmend, als hätten sie etwas angestellt und wüssten, sie würden dafür Tadel bekommen.  
Grey Mountain war ungewohnt ruhig und erschreckend leer und als sie das Schloss erreichten - ihre Schüler waren kurz darüber sehr erstaunt, da sie es immer noch nicht geglaubt hatten - wusste Sanzomon auch warum. Sie hatte nach möglichen Findelkinder Ausschau gehalten, nach Digimon auf dem Baby-, Ausbildung- oder auch Rookie-Level, aber sie trafen kein anderes Digimon hier. Weder um, noch im Schloss. Die Vor- und Innenhöfe auf den verschiedenen Ebenen, früher immer voll mit Gelächter gewesen, wirkten nun in dieser Leere trostlos und geisterhaft und weit größer, wie Sanzomon sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ebenso fiel ihr auf, dass alles bedeckt war mit einer dicken Schicht aus Staub, Sand und Laub. Die beiden waren wohl nicht nur schon länger alleine, sondern kamen auch nicht mehr mit ihrer Arbeit nach.  
„Babamon, seid ihr allein hier? Wo sind die Digimon, um die ihr euch sonst kümmert?", fragte Sanzomon, kaum dass sie durch das große Haupttor ins Innere gelangt waren und auch hier merkte man, dass es an Leben und Gelächter fehlte. Das Echo ihrer Stimme klang schrecklich in diesem großen Eingangsbereich.  
„Na, was wohl? Sie haben Flügelchen bekommen und sind ausgeflogen, wir alle kleinen Küken. Müsstest du doch am besten wissen."  
„Aber habt ihr keine weiteren Digimon aufgenommen?"  
„Wie, wenn es keine gibt?"  
Sie log. Sanzomon und ihrer Schüler hatten das Chaos außerhalb des Ewigen Waldes gesehen. Ein Dorf, gar nicht so weit weg von hier war komplett von den Truppen der Meister der Dunkelheit ausgelöscht worden, weil man dort einen rebellischen Stützpunkt vermutete. Man hatte Lager aufgestellt, um die verletzten Digimon zu versorgen. Die vier waren darauf gestoßen und hatten einige Tage ausgeholfen, bis jedes Digimon wieder in einem stabilen Zustand war. Dennoch wurden immer noch Digimon vermisst, teils sogar sehr kleine, aber Sanzomon sagte sich, dass sie vielleicht nicht nur sicher seien, sondern auch von Jijimon - der oft den Ewigen Wald verlassen hatte um eben solche Digimon zu suchen - und Babamon gefunden und versorgt wurden.  
Ihr Radius war damals schon viel größer, wie er später bei Sanzomon sein würde und zu dieser Zeit waren die Meister der Dunkelheit auch weit aggressiver. Dass sie keine Findelkinder hatten, weil sie keine fanden oder keine gab glaubte sie nicht. Sie suchten schlicht nicht mehr.  
„Habt Ihr beide dieses Schloss erbaut?", fragte Sagomon, darauf ausgelegt das Thema zu wechseln, um die dicke Luft zu lockern.  
„Nein. Es existierte bereits, als mein Gemahl und ich diesen Berg fanden."  
„Wem gehörte es davor?"  
„Ist das so interessant?"  
„Durchaus."  
Sagomons Augen wanderten über Boden und Decke, sogar die Kerzen an den Wänden schien er genau zu studieren.  
„Ich finde die Bauart beeindruckend. Sie ist simpel, aber wenn man genau hinschaut, sieht man, dass dieses Schloss bereits mehrmals, ich sage mal, umstrukturiert wurde. Eine Alpha-Variante, deren Daten immer wieder neu umstrukturiert wurden, bis es in einer Beta-Version überging und schließlich und selbst in seiner Vollendung immer wieder mit neuen Daten erweitert wurde. Der Bauweise der Fenster und der Decke zu urteilen, wurde dieses Schloss während der Typus-Apartheid erbaut. Dann aber -", Sagomon pausierte, und sah sich die Galerie an, durch die sie gingen, fuhr mit der Hand über den Fenstersims, der wie ein Geländer die ganze Wand an den Seiten der Fenster entlang ging, „- sieht man sich die Muster an. Verschnörkelt, aber einfach, fast floral, wenn nicht so pompös. Klassisch für Nachkriegsarchitektur, merkt man auch an dem Gestein. Dabei ist das der Mauern ein ganz anderer. Da saß jemand nicht nur sehr lange an diesem Bauwerk, sondern hat es über die Jahre immer wieder und immer wieder neu- und umgebaut."  
„Streber", warf Cho-Hakkaimon Sagomon an den Kopf und peinlich gerührt war er auch schon still. Vielleicht war es auch nicht so falsch gewesen, Babamon schien Sagomons Kenntnis beunruhigt zu haben. Sanzomon hatte nie darauf geachtet und fragte sich, nun, da sie das hörte, warum jemand einem Schloss, das keinen besonderen Zweck erfüllte, so oft neue Daten hinzufügte.  
Das Zimmer, was später Sanzomons sein sollte, war zu der Zeit eine Art Hobbyraum für Babamon gewesen. Das Bett, das auch für zwei Digimon gereicht hätte - praktischerweise, denn auch wenn Jijimon und Babamon ihre eigenen Zimmer hatten, blieb er, wenn Babamon ihre wirren und schlechten Tage hatte nachts bei ihr liegen -, Sitzunterlagen und ein kleiner, flacher Tisch waren schon da, aber früher standen hier noch ein Schaukelstuhl (den Sanzomon ins Spielzimmer ihrer Findlinge brachte, damit sie sich mit ihnen dort hineinsetzen konnte, wenn sie ihnen etwas vorlas), Körbe mit Näh- und Strickzeug und natürlich Bücher, wenn auch unordentlich aufeinander gestapelt. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr hier gesessen. Das letzte Mal, kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch. Kurz vor ihrer Digitation zum Champion. Wie war das damals nur...?  
Obwohl Babamon Jijimon beauftragt hatte Tee zu kochen, war sie es, die ihn der Vierergruppe servierte, die aneinander gereiht vor diesen alten, mehr nun als schrulligen Digimon saßen. Dem Geruch zu urteilen war das ein Kräutertee, dessen Name Sanzomon in all der Zeit entfallen war, aber sie erinnerte sich an diesen herben, scharfen Geschmack. Babamon und Jijimon mochten ihn selbst nicht, besaßen ihn aber, weil er gerade unter jungen Pflanzen-Digimon sehr beliebt war - wohl wegen der vielen verschiedenen Kräuter - und sich gut als Medizin eignete. Dass sie gerade den auftischen war genauso merkwürdig, wie so einiges.  
„Sag nun, warum bist du zurückgekommen?", fragte Babamon. Sie hatte ihren Tee nicht einmal angerührt, während Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon entweder aus Höflichkeit oder Verunsicherung schon die Hälfte getrunken hatten (und einzig Gokuwmon machten den Eindruck, ihm würde es schmecken).  
„Ich wollte meinen Schülern nur die Digimon vorstellen, die mich aufgezogen haben."  
„Ja, Meister Sanzomon hat sehr viel von euch erzählt", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon begeistert, aber weder Jijimon noch Babamon konnte sie damit zu irgendeiner erfreuten Mimik motivieren. Beschämt nippte sie weiter an ihrem Tee.  
„Außerdem dachte ich, ihr wolltet wissen, was aus mir geworden ist."  
„Wenn ich diesen Wunsch bei jedem meiner Findelkinder hegen würde und sie würden alle so denken wie du, würde ich mit dem Tee kochen gar nicht mehr nachkommen."  
„Ich dachte nur -"  
„Du denkst zu viel", schimpfte Babamon weiter. Jijimon, zwar nie so redselig wie seine Gattin, war nichtsdestotrotz auffällig ruhig. Er hielt seine Keramiktasse in seiner großen behaarten Hand, trank aber nichts.  
„Aber ich muss dir lassen, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du zu so einem Digimon wirst. Das ist also der Weg, den du gehen willst?"  
„Ich bitte um etwas Klarheit, Babamon."  
„Klarheit ist, dass du, genauso wie ich wissen, was Sanzomon für Digimon sind."  
Endlich hatte Babamon sich aufraffen können, etwas von dem Tee zu trinken. Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Sanzomon sind wissbegierige Digimon. Du bist aber ein neugieriges Digimon. Denk an meine Worte, Neugier ist des Täubchens Tod. Neugier ist unvernünftig und unberechenbar. D'arcmon hat schon nicht zu dir gepasst."  
„Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, zu was ich digitiere. Und habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass eine Art nichts über den Charakter sagt?", sagte Sanzomon und Babamon hörte den Trotz Tinkermons darin.  
„Aber dein Charakter hat Einfluss auf deinen Pfad. Weißt du, was ich auch denke? Dass du deinen Geschwistern doch nicht verziehen hast. Du hast dich geschämt ein Virus zu sein, stattdessen wurdest du nicht nur zu einem Serum, sondern auch zu einem angesehenen Digimon mit heiliger Macht."  
„Ich leugne das auch nicht."  
Sanzomon bemerkte die fragenden und dennoch vielsagenden Blicke ihrer Schüler. Sie wussten zwar, dass sie als Rookie Tinkermon war, aber von Geschwistern wussten sie nichts.  
„Aber ich habe vergeben."  
„Nur Idioten vergeben alles. Oder ist dir etwas wie Hass zuwider? Hass ist auch nur ein Gefühl, dass zur Bereicherung seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung gehört. Nicht alle Seiten an einem Herz sind so schön, wie du dir das in deinen Träumen vorstellen magst."  
Aber sie können hinderlich sein, dass war genauso wenig bereichernd. Ehe Sanzomon dies aber sagen konnte, warf ihr eigenes Gedächtnis sie in die Vergangenheit, in eine ganz bestimmte Nacht zurück, als sie mit nassen Augen neben einem anderen Digimon geschlafen hatte und seine Flügelohren sich wie eine dünne Decke auf ihren damals winzigen Körper gelegt hatten.  
„Ist Tsukaimon einmal wieder hier aufgetaucht?"  
Die Sehnsucht war deutlich in Sanzomons Stimme zu hören und das schien Babamon nur mehr zu erzürnen. Sie knallte die Tasse regelrecht auf den Tisch.  
„Wieso? Was willst du von diesem unheilvollen Digimon? Habe ich dir nicht damals schon gesagt, dass du dir Tsukaimon aus dem Kopf schlagen sollst?", schimpfte Babamon, wollte mit ihrem Besen herumwirbeln, aber Jijimon hielt diesen fest.  
„Ich fragte nur."  
„Du hast gehofft, ihn auf deiner Reise vielleicht zu sehen, oder dass er in der Zeit etwas von sich hat hören lassen, nachdem du damals versagt hast."  
„Er _wollte_ gehen!" , sagte Sanzomon laut. Ihre Fäuste auf ihrem Schoß hatten sich so stark verkrampft, dass die Knöchel herausragten. Ihre Schüler kamen nicht mehr mit, sie verstanden kaum etwas von dem, was diese beiden Digimon redeten. Da aber nun nicht nur Babamon, sondern auch ihr Meister immer erboster wurde, traute sich auch keiner mehr etwas zu dieser Unterhaltung beizutragen.  
„Wieso sollte ich ihn aufhalten? Du hast mich doch auch gehen lassen, als ich gehen wollte."  
„Tsukaimon war nicht bereit dafür. Neinneinnein, du hast nicht versagt, du hast nicht gehorcht. Hättest du versagt, hätte ich denken können, dass Tsukaimon einfach nur zu stur war, aber du hast dich weichklopfen lassen."  
„Ich habe mich für das entschieden, was ich für das Beste hielt. Und wenn du mir die Ehrlichkeit erlaubst, gestehe ich, dass ich es gut fand, dass er seinen eigenen Weg gehen wollte, egal was wir sagten."  
Babamon atmete tief und laut ein. Jijimon hob noch die Hand, um sie festzuhalten, nahm sie aber gleich auch wieder runter, aus Angst, Babamon würde sie ihm in ihrer Rage abreißen oder etwas in der Art. Wäre Babamons silbergrauer Pony nicht so lang, wer weiß was man in ihren Augen gesehen hätte.  
„Ungehorsames Ding! So eine Digitation passt nicht zu dir. Sanzomon sind Digimon, die ihre Kraft vom eigenen Leid herausnehmen. Sie erdulden und überwinden Qualen, die sie auf sich lasten. Körperlich. Seelisch. Sie leben von nichts außer dem, vom Schmerz ihres Herzens. Was will ein Traumtänzer wie du damit, der immer noch glaubt, er finde irgendwann das Kaninchenloch? Du hast es zu gut bei mir gehabt, welches Leid willst du verstanden haben?"  
Das war Spott. Aggression in seiner reinsten Form. Babamon wusste genau, dass das Sanzomons wunder Punkt war. War dies ein Test? Anders konnte Sanzomon sich das nicht erklären.  
„Ich habe das Leid vieler Digimon gesehen. Und begriffen, dass es nicht immer nur um mich geht. Wie soll ich mich finden, wenn es nichts zu finden gibt, außer dem Selbstmitleid, in dass ich mich als Tinkermon gewälzt habe? Leid wirklich zu überwinden ist die wahre Qual. Ich bin eben ein Außenseiter, entweder ich akzeptiere oder ignoriere es, aber ich war meine eigene Trauer und meinen schöngeredeten Hass Leid, wie echt diese Gefühle auch waren. Manchmal muss man Gefühle auch beiseite legen können. Deswegen bin ich zu Sanzomon digitiert. Aber ich bin immer noch ich. Warst du es nicht, die sagte zu Emotionalität gehöre auch Rationalität?"  
Babamon war aufgestanden und für einen Moment dachte Sanzomon, sie wollte ihr eine Ohrfeige geben, wie damals beinahe, als Tsukaimon gegangen war. Tinkermon hatte an jenem Abend damit gerechnet, dass sie Ärger bekommen würde, wenn sie ohne ihn zurückkäme, aber so wütend hatte sie Babamon nie erlebt. Sie hatte zwar nichts gesagt, aber sie hatte getobt. Innerlich und man hatte ihr angesehen, dass sie Tinkermon am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt hätte, wäre Jijimon nicht gewesen. Dabei hatte Babamon kaum mit Tsukaimon außerhalb des Unterrichtes agiert. Eher hatte es für Tinkermon den Eindruck gemacht, dass Babamon ihn mied.  
„Typisch, typischtypischtypisch, da denkt man ich hätte dich gut erzogen und doch gibst du Widerworte. Artige Kinder tun das nicht. Artige Kinder horchen. Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was ich wusste und doch verspottest du meine Lehren?"  
„Ich bin kein Rookie mehr. Du wolltest, dass ich diese Reise mache, damit ich _Ich_ werden kann. Ich mag deine Meinung nicht vollkommen teilen, aber ich verspotte nicht, was du mich gelehrt hast. Im Gegenteil, ich habe sie stets verteidigt, egal wie viele Digimon mich ausgelacht haben."  
Die Worte, so gut gewählt sie auch sein mochten, hatten nichts bewirkt. Babamon blieb erbost und noch immer verstand Sanzomon nicht weshalb. Dann erinnerte sie sich, wie es war, als sie vom Rookie zum Champion wurde. Da hatte sie sich auch mit Babamon gestritten. Ging es um Tsukaimon? Nein, um etwas banaleres, etwas, was Babamon sich aus der Luft gegriffen hatte, nur um sie zu provozieren, nachdem sie Tinkermon erst wochenlang ignorierte nach Tsukaimons Flucht. Sie stritten sich heftig, was das sollte und auch da schimpfte Babamon sie, sie verstehe gar nichts und Tinkermon hatte weiter darauf behaart, dass sie sehr wohl verstand, vieles sogar. Wofür hatte sie denn gelernt? Was nütze lernen, hatte Babamon gesagt, wenn sie sich nicht einmal traue das Schloss allein zu verlassen?  
( _Und ob ich das kann Und ich kann nicht nur lernen ich kann auch erfahren_ )  
Als sie sich aufgerichtet hatte, hatte sich ihre Gestalt schon verändert. Dann erst war Babamon zufrieden.  
Wenn das hier wieder einem solchen verborgenem Ziel diente?  
„Hat sie euch dreien auch diesen Hohn beigebracht?"  
„Klaro. Sonst wären wir Meister Sanzomon doch nicht gefolgt", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon mir stark rausgestreckter Brust. Gokuwmon und Sagomon enthielten sich, aber der Glanz in ihren Augen reichte vollkommen als Antwort.  
„Sieh nur, Babamon, nun ist dein Tee kalt", maulte Jijimon, als hätte es diese Auseinandersetzung eben nicht gegeben.  
„Welch Ärgernis. Kinder stehlen einem eben Zeit und Nerven. Bewegt euch endlich, Marsch, Marsch!", dabei klatschte Babamon ungeduldig in die Hände, während Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon erst nur verdutzt sitzen blieben.  
„Ihr habt doch gar nicht gesagt, dass wir aufstehen sollen."  
„Dann steht auf und bewegt euch dann endlich!", keifte Babamon Gokuwmon an. Das Unverständnis blieb, aber sie taten, was man ihnen befahl, nicht, dass das sonderbare Verhalten dieses alten Digimon-Paares weiter ausartete und folgten schweigend. Von Babamons Zimmer, hinunter in den ersten Stock, durch die Korridore, durch die wirren Gänge. Sanzomon kam dieser kleine Spaziergang durch die steinigen Gänge wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Bibliothek zu sehen erfüllte sie mit Nostalgie, sie meinte sogar ihre eigene Stimme gehört zu haben, wie sie als Rookie hier gesessen und laut gelesen hatte. Die Frage, warum sie gerade hier waren stellte sich Sanzomon erst viel später, als sie sah, wie Jijimon zu einem der Regale ging und mit seinem Stab, an dessen Ende eine Katzenpfote befestigt war dagegen klopfte.  
„Niemand zu Hause", stellte er fest.  
„Der Mann im Mond sollte Gennai eine neue Uhr einprogrammieren. Sie geht immer noch zwei Tage und acht Stunden nach."  
„Du musst aber auch gestehen, dass du dich um eine ganze Woche, fünf Stunden und siebenundzwanzig Minuten verschätzt hast, werte Gattin."  
„Aber der Wochentag ist der Richtige, also habe ich mich ganz gewiss nicht verschätzt."  
Während die beiden weiter diskutierten, stellten sich ihre vier Gäste via Blickkontakte die Frage, ob sie nachharken sollten, da keiner von ihnen verstand, was sie sagten. Sie ließen es vorerst.  
„Kann man nichts machen", seufzte Jijimon, dabei schob er einige Bücher zur Seite und brachte damit eine Steintafel zum Vorschein. Sanzomon kannte dieses Konstrukt noch, aber Jijimon hatte ihr damals verboten, an den Ziffern und dem Zirkel rumzuspielen und sie hielt sich daran. Nun sah sie zu, wie Jijimon mit dem stumpfen Ende seines Stabes die Beine des Zirkel einzeln positionierte. Man hörte leise irgendwo Zahnräder und sah, wie sich zwei der Regale zur Seite bewegten. Sie blickten in die Schwärze eines geheimen Ganges, der sich dahinter versteckt hatte.  
„Wollt ihr Wurzeln schlagen? Kommt jetzt", schimpfte Babamon die vier Digimon an, die mit offenen Mündern dastanden und ihr dann auch folgten, wenn sie auch noch etwas brauchten um ihre Kiefer zu schließen. Trotz Dunkelheit konnte man die Stufen - Sagomon stellte fest, dass, so wie die Stufen aussahen sie noch von der Alpha-Version stammten - ganz gut sehen, da dass Licht von unten so grell war, dass es alles erleuchtete. Aber das war kein Kerzenlicht, dafür wirkte es zu kalt und unnatürlich und die Schatten, die erzeugt wurden flackerten gruselig.  
Das Tor hatten sie zuerst gesehen und waren davon schon so überrascht und überwältigt gewesen, dass sie die Maschinen und den Brutkasten gar nicht erst wahrgenommen hatten. Im Brutkasten befanden sich Digieier, acht Stück, aber allesamt farblos. Und auch keine Digivice. Zu dieser Zeit war Gennai erst dabei gewesen sie zu bauen. Einige halbfertige Exemplare lagen neben ein paar Werkzeugen auf einem Arbeitstisch.  
„Was ist das hier? Und vor allem, das da?", fragte Gokuwmon und zeigte dabei auf das Tor.  
„Unser Kaninchenloch, wenn man es so nennen möchte. Schon seit der Entstehung der Digiwelt steht es hier auf diesem Berg. Weiß der Geier, wieso", antwortete Babamon der staunenden Menge. „Aber der Mann im Mond hütet es wie seinen Augapfel und hat dieses Schloss drumherum errichtet. Ein Tor in fremde Wunderländer. Ist das nichts für dich, Sanzomon?"  
„Fremde Welten?", sagte sie, mehr jedoch zu sich selbst und es schon auszusprechen klang komisch. Sie dachte an Alice, als sie durch den Spiegel kletterte.  
„Natürlich lockt dass Schaulustige an. Deswegen darf so etwas kostbares auch nicht unbeobachtet lassen. Wir achten schon lange darauf und dafür lässt der Mann im Mond uns hier leben", erklärte Jijimon. Er ging zum Brutkasten und sah sich die Digieier an.  
„Gerade sie brauchen sehr viel Schutz. Wenn die falschen Digimon von ihnen erfahren, wer weiß, was geschieht. Gegen alle Meister der Dunkelheit kämen selbst wir nicht an."  
„Was wollen denn die -"  
Aber ehe Gokuwmon seine Frage vollständig aussprechen konnte, hatte die Erkenntnis nicht nur ihn, sondern alle bereits erwischt.  
„Ihr gehört doch nicht etwa zum Widerstand?", fragte Sanzomon und nun wusste sie auch, wer dieser Feind war, wegen dem Babamon nachts mit kreisenden Armen draußen stand.  
„Widerstand klingt so rebellisch und jugendlich und das sind wir beide nicht. Widerstand ist was für Grünschnäbel und Jungspunde", erklärte Babamon, sie ging dabei langsam auf Sanzomon zu, die überlegte, welchen Blick sie ihrem ehemaligen Vormund schenken sollte. „Ist doch genau das Richtige für dich."  
„I-Ich verstehe nicht", stammelte Sanzomon verunsichert, wechselte ihre Blicke rasch zwischen Jijimon und Babamon.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst ein kluges Kind. Du enttäuschst mich. Ich zeige dir das hier sicher nicht zur Belustigung. Das hier ist nun alles deins."  
„Meins?", wiederholte sie ungläubig.  
„Deins. Ich habe Gennai gefragt, er hat nichts dagegen. Er kennt dich schon, seit ich dich aufgenommen habe und weiß, dass ich dich zu einem brauchbaren Digimon erzogen habe. Dass ihr Findlinge ihn damals als Gespenst bezeichnet habt, nimmt er euch auch nicht übel. Wenn er denn weiß, was das ist."  
„U-und was soll das jetzt alles? Ich verstehe immer noch nichts. Was meint ihr damit, dass wäre meins? Das ist doch euers. Wo geht ihr hin?"  
Mittlerweile klang Sanzomon nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch durch diese Verwirrung ziemlich verzweifelt. Was immer passiert war, während sie weg war, die beiden mussten den Verstand verloren haben. Noch mehr oder erneut. Und dass dieses Schloss ein Teil dieses Widerstandes sein sollte, wollte Sanzomon noch weniger glauben. Diese beiden sollten diese rebellischen Digimon sein - oder zumindest ein Teil dieser Gruppierung - nach denen die Meister der Dunkelheit suchten?  
Die vier Souveränen - Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon und Baihumon, das Gesprächsthema schlechthin in der Digiwelt seit einigen Jahren stellten sich öffentlich gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit und strebten nach einem Zusammenleben beider Welten im Gleichgewicht. Das Licht, dass sie in sich trugen sei das Licht, dass die Menschen ihnen gegeben hatten und nun, da Sanzomon darüber nachdachte, klang das wirklich, als hätte es aus einem von Babamons Büchern stammen können.  
Digimon lehnten die Lehren und Ideen dieser vier Digimon ab, sei es Angst, sei es Abneigung. Andere sympathisierten mit den Ideen der Souveränen, hielten sich jedoch ruhig. Wieder andere stellten sich auf ihre Seite. Sympathisierten mit der Vorstellung der Menschenwelt und Sanzomon gestand, dass, was sie über die Souveränen hörte, klang wie etwas, auf dem man eine Zukunft aufbauen konnte. Auch sie wollte an den Segen glauben, den die Digiritter bringen sollten.  
„Zum Krocket", antworteten beide synchron, ebenso hielten beide je einen dieser ominösen Flyer in der Hand, den schon Cho-Hakkaimon auf dem Weg hierher eingesteckt hatte.  
„Krocket? Ihr zeigt uns das alles und geht zum Krocket?"  
„Na ja, wir können das Schloss schließlich nicht alleine lassen", antwortete Jijimon und zwirbelte eine Bartsträhne. Babamon hatte ihre rosane Perlenkette abgenommen und drückte sie ohne Vorwarnung Sanzomon in die Hand.  
„Jemand muss doch auf das alles hier Acht geben. Du bist zum besten Zeitpunkt wieder zurückgekommen. Jetzt ist das dein Schloss, Sanzomon. Da du ja glaubst so gescheit zu sein, wirst du sicher im Nu herausfinden, was du zu tun hast."  
Sanzomon stand der Mund unter ihrem Halstuch offen, ihre drei Schüler rissen mit ihr die Augen auf.  
„M-mein Schloss?"  
„Nicht nur dein Schloss. Dein Berg, deine Pflichten, deine Aufgaben. Mach was du willst, solange du artig auf den Mann im Mond horchst", fügte Babamon streng hinzu und wandte sich mit Jijimon von den vier Digimon ab. „Vielleicht taugst du auch als Mutter Gans. So viele Dörfer wie die Meister der Dunkelheit zerstören, finden sich sicher genug kleine, einsame Digimon, die ein zu Hause suchen. Mach ruhig. Das Schloss hat schon lange kein Gesang und keine Reime mehr gehört. Mir selbst ist es vollkommen egal, was du treibst."  
Man versuchte sie noch aufzuhalten, aber ehe sich irgendein Digimon in Bewegung setzen konnte, klopften beide mit ihren Stäben auf den Boden. Dicker, weißgrauer Rauch stieg auf, nahm die komplette Sicht ein und kratzte in den Lungen und Husten und das wilde Schnappen nach Luft erfüllte den Raum. Ehe der Rauch sich vollständig gelichtet hatte, sahen sie schon, dass sowohl Jijimon als auch Babamon spurlos verschwunden waren.  
„Ich tippe mal darauf, dass das nicht zu ihrem gewohnten Verhalten zählte?", fragte Sagomon Sanzomon sachte, die noch gänzlich mit ihren eigenen Fragen beschäftigt war, für die sie selbst keine Antwort hatte, Babamons Perlenkette klappernd in der Hand mit ihrer eigener um den Hals. Das, was sie sagten klang so vorsintflutlich. Es war mehr wie merkwürdig. Es klang wie ein Abschied.  
„Und dann lassen sie auch noch die Digieier hier alleine", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon, mit dem Blick zum Brutkasten, aber trat erst näher heran, als Sanzomon dies ebenfalls tat. Acht Digieier, sahen jedoch mehr aus wie aus Stein. Die Daten waren nicht vollständig. Aber warum nicht? War überhaupt etwas darin, dass später mal lebendig sein sollte? Aber die Tatsache, dass sie, noch bevor sie geboren waren schon verlassen wurden, stimmte Sanzomon traurig und sie hätte gerne mit ihrer Hand zumindest eines von ihnen berührt und gehofft, dass das, was darin sein könnte spürte, dass es nicht alleine war.  
Die rätselnden und besorgten Gesichter ihrer Schüler spiegelten sich im Glasdeckel des Brutkastens.  
„Wo Jijimon und Babamon nur hin sind?", fragte sich Gokuwmon und sah sich dabei die Maschinen an. Die Meisten waren aus, so blieb sein Blick schließlich an Cho-Hakkaimon hängen, wo noch das Stück Papier zwischen Seil und Hüfte klemmte. Hastig nahm er es an sich und hob beim Betrachten die Augenbrauen.  
„Krocket. Was haben diese Zettel mit Krocket zu tun?"  
„Das ist eine Szene aus _Alice im Wunderland_ , einer Geschichte, die Babamon mir oft vorgelesen hat", erklärte Sanzomon, dabei fragend wie eine Menschengeschichte in die Digiwelt kam, während sie alle um Gokuwmon und den Flyer versammelten. „Alice, also die Hauptfigur gelangt an den Hof der Herzkönigin und diese lädt sie zum Krocket ein."  
„Dann kannte derjenige, der diese Zettel gemacht hat diese Geschichte?", fragte Gokuwmon. Eine interessante Frage tatsächlich. Menschenmärchen waren in der Digiwelt nicht gerade etwas Gängiges. Woher hatte Babamon die eigentlich? Ob dieses Tor die Antwort darauf war?  
„Wie ging das noch? Die Herzkönigin hatte Alice bemerkt, sie fragte den Herzbuben, wer das sei", murmelte Sanzomon, mit gesenkten Blick und sehr nachdenklich, was man eigentlich nur zu sehen bekam, wenn sie über neue Sachlektüre über Bewusstseinslehre nachdachte. „Aber er sagte nichts und lächelte nur. Sie wurde wütend und fragte Alice selbst. Sie sagte ganz höflich _Ich heiße Alice, zu dienen, Eure Majestät_ und machte einen Knicks, was sie unnötig fand, da es nur Spielkarten waren."  
„Spielkarten? Wieso sind dann da Digimon?"  
Sanzomon warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Stück Papier. Gokuwmon hatte Recht. Alice und die Herzkönigin waren, wie sie es von früher noch kannte. Im Hintergrund standen jedoch nicht der Herzbube oder die anderen Spielkarten, was man beim ersten Hingucken nicht sah, aufgrund des geringen Farbschemas und der mittelmäßigen Druckqualität. Da standen Chessmon im Hintergrund.  
„Schachfiguren bei der Königin der Spielkarten?"  
„Ein Hinweis? Einen, den Jijimon und Babamon verstanden hatten?", fragte Sagomon, aber eher sich selbst, als seinen Meister.  
„Vielleicht ja. Aber ich habe niemals Chessmon getroffen. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wo ich suchen könnte."  
„Das Puppenland!", rief Cho-Hakkaimon laut auf, schrie dabei Gokuwmon und Sagomon direkt ins Ohr. „Das kenne ich, das ist auf File Island! Mein letzter Meister hat mich erst dahin verbannt, als ich aus den heiligen Hallen der alten Armor-Akademie rausgeworfen wurde."  
Cho-Hakkaimon sagte dies mit einer merkwürdigen Gelassenheit in der Stimme, dass unter den anderen dreien die Frage aufkam, ob ihr ihre Verbannung wirklich so viel ausgemacht hatte. Immerhin mochte sie auch diese Gestalt, die sie als Ultra-Level-Digimon hatte irgendwie.  
„Früher hat ein QueenChessmon dieses Land reagiert, aber sie fiel kurz nach der Apartheid. Soll dieser Herzkönigin wohl nicht ganz unähnlich gewesen sein."  
„Nun gut, aber was machen wir nun mit diesem Wissen?", fragte Sagomon, dann starrten alle Sanzomon an, die allerdings den Digieiern mehr Beachtung schenkte.  
„Das Richtige wäre -", begann sie nach langer Zeit, „- hier zu bleiben und hoffen, dass dieser Gennai vielleicht kommt und uns näher erläutern könnte, was dies alles zu bedeuten hat. Und wenn die Meister der Dunkelheit wirklich nach dem hier allen suchen, muss es gut beschützt werden."  
„Und was wäre das, was Ihr ehrlich tun wollt, Meister Sanzomon?"  
Das wussten sie alle drei schon, sie hätten nicht fragen müssen, dafür kannten sie ihren Meister nun doch schon zu gut. Aber Sanzomon rang mit ihrer Besorgnis und ihrem Pflichtbewusstsein. Der Nebel könnte noch einige Stunden halten. Aber die Digieier alleine lassen? Wenn Jijimon und Babamon aber etwas zustieß? Wie aber nach File Island so schnell kommen?  
„Wir könnten das Unimon nehmen", sprach Cho-Hakkaimon, als hätte sie Sanzomons Gedanken gehört.  
„Wir alle auf einem Digimon, bis du irre?", maulte Gokuwmon sie an.  
„Du hast doch deine fliegende Wolke, was willst du also? Wir sind außerdem schon unbequemer gereist."  
Und während die beiden noch diskutierten, warf Sanzomon noch einmal einen Blick in den Brutkasten, mit der Hand auf dem Glas. Unter ihrem Halstuch bildete sich ein Lächeln.  
„Keine Angst. Wir beeilen uns. Wir lassen euch nicht lange alleine."

𝅗𝅥

Bevor Jahre später ein Monzaemon auf die letzten Reste des Puppenlandes stieß und aus Mitgefühl für die Spielzeuge und Puppen-Digimon, die der Gewalt der Typus-Kriege zum Opfer fielen, sie unter den neuen Namen _Spielzeugstadt_ wieder aufbaute, glich das Puppenland einer Geisterstadt. Das was noch stand war lediglich der letzte Rest der Hauptstadt, mehr hatte die vielen Bürgerkriege nicht davon übrig gelassen und selbst dieser Rest stellte sich als überraschend wenig heraus, wie Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon feststellen mussten. Dieser Ort hatte etwas unheimliches, beklemmendes an sich, dass selbst dem armen Unimon Angst und Bange wurde. Es wurde unruhig und ungehalten, kaum dass sie auf File Island gelandet waren, dabei war es während der Reise kaum Beschwerden von sich gab, hatte sogar alles an Kraft herausgeholt, was es hatte um sie so schnell wie möglich an ihr Ziel zu bringen. Sagomon und Cho-Hakaimon hatten die ganze Zeit auf seinem Rücken gesessen, während Sanzomon mit Gokuwmon auf den Wolke vorausflog. Unimon waren schnelle Flieger und File Island lag damals noch nicht all zu weit von der Küste Servers entfernt. Das würde sich erst mit den kommenden Jahren und der Herrschaft Devimons ändern.  
Cho-Hakkaimon hatte noch versucht Unimon zu beruhigen, da dies aber nicht funktionierte, ließ sie es davonfliegen, ehe sein Wiehern und seine Angst sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.  
„Dann müssen wir uns eine andere Rückfahrtgelegenheit suchen", sagte Sagomon, dem Unimon nachschauend gen Himmel, dann auf die Reste des Puppenlandes. Unimon hatte sie auf dem Dach eines der wenigen Häuser abgesetzt, dass noch heil gewesen war und auch recht hoch, so hatten sie einen guten Blick auf diese Stadt in Zuckerwattefarben, die aber von Zerstörung dominiert wurde. Trümmer und Steine und dazwischen verbrochenes, zertrümmertes oder verbranntes Spielzeug, zuhauf in den Ecken, denen der Zahn der Zeit ebenso wenig gut getan hatte. Sie fragten sich, warum sich diese zerstörten Daten nicht auflösten. Vielleicht hielt der Zorn der ehemaligen Bewohner sie hier fest, als eine Art Warnung. Ein trauriges Bild des Horrors, das Paranoia weckte, wenn man zu lange in die leeren Gesichter kaputter Puppen sah oder glaubte, Schatten in den zerbrochenen Fenstern und Spiegeln zu sehen.  
Der Himmel über ihnen allen war klar und türkisblau. Auch über Jijimon und Babamon in der Stadtmitte. Die Reste der Hauptstadt hatte nur vier kerzengerade Straßen, die sich in der Mitte zu einem runden Platz zusammentrafen, besetzt mit bunten Pflastersteinen, deren Farbe über die Zeit jedoch verblasst war.  
Sie saßen schon länger dort, beide wirkten ungeduldig. Aber sie spielten tatsächlich Krocket.  
„Seine Gäste so lange warten zu lassen ist sehr unhöflich", schimpfte Jijimon, klang aber dabei doch fast zu besonnen, und schlug mit seinem Stab einen Puppenkopf weg, durch einen umgefallenen Balken, den er als Bogen zweckentfremdete. Der Puppenkopf ging gerade so hindurch und kaum, dass er gegen eine Wand schlug, lösten sich dessen Daten auf.  
Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon saßen tief geduckt hinter der halbzerfallenen Wand des Hauses, auf dem sie gelandet waren und blickten vorsichtig hinunter. Man hatte sie nicht bemerkt, zumindest hofften sie das.  
Die Vibration des Aufeinandertreffens von Puppenkopf und Wand, hatte das Holz darüber bewegt und eine Box mit einer Kordel fallen gelassen, gemustert mit den Farben und Symbolen von Spielkarten. Auf dem Deckel ein Abbild von Dideldum und Dideldei.  
„Ich glaube, das ist für uns", sprach Jijimon und nahm die Box in die Hand. Babamon, die die ganze Zeit auf einem großen Würfel gesessen hatte (auf dem aber weder Zahlen noch Buchstaben, sondern Augen und Zungen aufgezeichnet waren), kam nun Jijimon entgegen, nahm die Box an sich und ohne großartig zu zögern drehte sie die Kordel. Aus der Box kam eine Melodie heraus, ein sehr hektischer Takt. Jijimon und Babamon kannten sie, wenn sie auch erst etwas brauchten, um darauf zu kommen.  
Vivaldis Sommer im dritten Satz.  
Der Deckel der Box sprang auf, doch statt eines Springteufel kam nur lila Rauch heraus, zusammen mit Konfetti und Luftschlangen. Babamon war erschrocken und bewegte sich nicht, Jijimon schlug die Box mit seinem Stab aus der Hand seiner Gattin. Die Box überschlug sich mehrmals, aber sie spielte ihr Musikstück weiter und blieb, mit der Öffnung nach oben abrupt stehen.  
Finger, ummantelt in weißen Satin ragten aus der Box. Dann eine ganze Hand. Und noch eine. Aus der Box stiegen grelle, orangene Locken, ein roter Ärmel zwang sich dazwischen heraus. Ein ganzes Digimon stieg aus dieser Box, die kaum knapp handgroß war und erst, als sich dieses Clown-Digimon komplett, mit abstrakten Verrenkungen aus dieser Musikbox gequetscht hatte, mit Schwertern bewaffnet und grinsend vor Jijimon und Babamon stand, fiel die Box in ihre Einzelteile auseinander und schließlich in Datenreste.  
„Scheiße... Es ist Piedmon", knurrte Gokuwmon und obwohl es sein drohendes Knurren war, klang er verängstigt. Sanzomon hörte, dass der Anführer der Meister der Dunkelheit und gleichzeitig der Schlimmste von ihnen ein Piedmon sei. War das etwa wirklich dieses Piedmon? Die Aura, die ihn umgab, erdrückend, stickig und heiß, sprach dafür.  
„Dachte ich mir, dass das eine Falle ist , sagte Babamon und klang dabei weniger beeindruckt, wie man es eigentlich hätte annehmen können. Sie hatte dieses Digimon, wie Jijimon auch lange schweigend angestarrt und sich, wie Piedmon auch, kaum dabei bewegt.  
„QueenChessmon ist vor ewigen Gezeiten im Krieg gefallen. Auch sie liebte die Menschenmärchen und kaum ein Digimon wie ich kennt dieses so gut. Eine Einladung zur Hinrichtung. Ein geschmackloser Scherz, passend für einen Narren."  
„Es hat seinen Zweck erfüllt. Kein Digimon würde verstehen, welche Bedeutung hinter diesem Bild stecken würde. Dass ihr gekommen seid, wundert mich vielmehr."  
Piedmons Aussprache erfüllte Sanzomon, als auch alle ihre drei Schüler mit einer Gänsehaut. Seine maskuline Stimme klang, als würde er jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur ein Wort ausgesprochen hatte sofort loslachen wollen. Wie ein Digimon, dass verrückt geworden war.  
„Vielmehr wundert mich...", begann Jijimon, hielt aber so plötzlich inne, wie er zu reden begonnen hatte. „Bist du du? Oder nicht du? Oder du er? Oder im Gegenteil? Diese Stadt, Vivaldis Sommer. Weib, was denkst du? Er oder er?"  
„Was ich denke? Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", keifte Babamon, sah aber Jijimon nicht an. „Nur ist es nicht sinnig. Unmöglich. Wie willst du, ja du, das angestellt haben? Nach all diesen Scheußlichkeiten, die diese Welt ertragen musste? Nachdem, was geschehen war?"  
„Was ist in der Welt der Märchen, Fabeln und Reime schon möglich und unmöglich, Tante Rhody? Onkel Remus?"  
Weder Jijimon noch Babamon reagierten auf diese Namen sofort. Dafür wurde Sanzomon hellhörig und das wurde zumindest von Gokuwmon bemerkt. Das waren Anspielungen auf Kindergeschichten. Sie konnten alle vier sehen, wie Babamons Lippen zitterten und Piedmons Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Nun schaue doch nicht so kläglich drein. Das war meine eigene Entscheidung. Ich bin wie Humpty Dumpty eine große Mauer hinuntergefallen, in einen ziemlich tiefen Abgrund. Aber jemand war gnädig mit mir, hat mich wieder zusammengeflickt und mich zum Teil seines Orchesters gemacht. Ist das nicht nett und zuvorkommend?"  
„Und die anderen?", fragte Jijimon, Babamon hatte es noch immer die Sprache verschlagen.  
„Du stellst ungewöhnliche Fragen. Wir sind natürlich alle vereint. Nun, sechs von uns. Du weißt ja, wie eigensinnig unser Pianist ist..." , seufzte Piedmon und auch das klang mehr, als würde er sich totlachen. „Aber sonst sind wir ein sehr bemerkenswertes Orchester. Schade, das nur nicht jedes Digimon es so sehen mag."  
„Wo sind meine Gänschen? Jene, die so schön spielen und singen konnten, die der Mann im Mond uns schenkte? Sind sie bei euch? Seid ihr ihnen etwa nach? Deswegen das alles?"  
Dies war der erste Mal, dass Babamon nach langer Zeit wieder von ihren Gänschen sprach, zumindest mit diesem unterschwelligen Ton von Traurigkeit. Diese Emotionalität und Aufgebrachtheit in der Stimme passte nicht zu Babamon, geschweige denn zu ihrer sonst so rauen Art. Selbst Jijimon musste sie zügeln, hielt sie an ihrem Ärmel fest und trat einen Schritt vor sie.  
„Arme, arme Mutter Gans. Ich bringe leider schlechte Nachrichten für mein armes Tantchen Rhody. Aber ich fürchte, deine Gänschen sind nicht mehr."  
Babamon senkte den Kopf und Sanzomon konnte sich in ihrem Geiste ausmalen, wie die runden Augen, die man fast nie sah unter ihrem silbergrauen Pony glasig wurden. Die Unterlippe zitterte noch stärker, doch noch eher irgendeiner klagender Laut ihren Lippen verließ, schien sie sich gefangen zu haben. Und doch wollte Sanzomon nichts mehr, wie zu ihr hinunter zu gehen.  
„Tu nicht so reumütig, Tante Rhody", lachte Piedmon, aber amüsiert klang es nicht. Vielmehr wütend.  
„Ich weiß, dass du schnell Ersatz gefunden hast. Die vier Souveränen sind doch auch deine Gänslein. Ich sah es so klar in ihren Augen, dass ich deine albernen Mutter-Gans-Reime darin regelrecht ablesen konnte. Still und heimlich arbeitest du sogar nach der Apartheid immer noch für den Troubadour - Oh, Nein, den _Mann im Mond_ , so nennt ihr ihn ja. Darüber ist der Herr Dirigent sehr erzürnt. Er mag es nicht, wenn man ihm in sein Konzert pfuscht."  
„Was redet der eigentlich?", flüsterte Cho-Hakkaimon zu Sanzomon hinüber, aber mehr wie ein Kopfschütteln brachte sie nicht zustande. Zumal sie mehr damit beschäftigt war, Jijimon und Babamon zu analysieren, die, so wie sie dastanden und ihre Stäbe hielten, allein wie sie sich auf Grey Mountain benommen und alles vernachlässigt hatten, ganz genau wussten, dass diese Vorstellung nicht lange gehen würde und der Ausgang des Finales ihnen bereits bekannt war.  
„Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun?", fragte Jijimon vorsichtig, aber er schien die Antwort bereits zu wissen.  
„Nun, warum seid ihr hier und habt euer sicheres Zuhause hinter den Spiegeln verlassen?"  
„Ach, weißt du -", Babamon schnappte einmal tief nach Luft und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, ehe sie weiter sprach, „- das geht dich nichts an. Wisse einzig, dass ich unartige Kinder verschmähe. Aber das dürfte für dich nicht neu sein. Unartige Kinder, die nicht auf Onkel und Tante hören müssen ohne eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zu Bett."  
Die zurückgekehrte Entschlossenheit in Babamon amüsierte Piedmon nur. Und weckte in Sanzomon, wie auch ihren Schülern Sorge. Die beiden hätten vielleicht eine Chance. Eine geringe, aber sie wäre ein Hoffnungsschimmer, wenn Sanzomon nicht in ihrem Verhalten gemerkt hätte, dass die beiden etwas belastet hatte. Sie standen in irgendeiner Beziehung zu diesem Digimon und was immer sie war, das hatte sie aufgewühlt und dazu gebracht, ihr Schloss zu verlassen. Sie wollten...  
„Meister, wir müssen etwas unternehmen", flüsterte Gokuwmon Sanzomon zu und wollte mit Cho-Hakkaimon aufstehen, aber beide wurden von ihr festgehalten.  
„Aber Meister. Jijimon und Babamon werden kaum alleine gegen dieses Digimon bestehen." „Das weiß ich doch.  
Aber..."  
Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Es war nicht einmal die offensichtliche Tatsache, dass sie, wenn auch zu viert als Ultra-Level kaum eine Chance hätten. Mehr das drum herum, dieses Theater, dass Jijimon und Babamon veranstaltet hatten und Sanzomon bereute es, ihnen gefolgt zu sein. Sie sollten nicht hier sein.  
„Wir bringen uns nur so selbst in Gefahr. Das hätten sie nicht gewollt. Dafür haben sie nicht dieses Theater veranstaltet." „Meister... Ihr denkt doch nicht, die beiden wollen -"  
Das alte Holz knarrte viel zu laut unter ihren Füßen, vor Schreck achteten sie nicht mehr auf ihre Deckung. Steine und Putz rasselte hinab. Irgendwo hinter ihnen viel etwas laut, zu laut, um.  
„Klingt, als hätten wir Zuschauer. Sich einfach in eine Vorstellung zu schleichen gehört sich nicht."  
Piedmons Gelächter und die Erkenntnis, das er sie bemerkt hatte, ließ Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon erstarren. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal die zahllosen, bunten und mit grotesken Gesichtern gezierten Ballons über ihnen. Erst als die Schnüre an ihnen, dünn, aber beweglich wie herunterhängende Schlangenleiber sich um Sagomons Hals wickelten und das Dämonen-Digimon in die Luft hob. Sie versuchten noch Sagomon an den Beinen zu packen und zurückzuziehen, doch es führte nur dazu, dass auch Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon, zum Schluss schließlich auch Sanzomon an ihren Kehlen von den Seilen um ihren Hals festgehalten wurden, während die Ballons unheimlich zu ihnen hinuntergrinsten.  
Jijimon und Babamon ächzten erschrocken auf, als sie die vier Digimon in der Luft wie an einem Galgen hängen sahen. Sanzomon, mit der Atemluft ringend, konnte Babamon nun deutlich sehen, da sich die Ballons etwas hinunter zum offenen Gelände bewegt hatten.  
„Das ist aber ein sehr amüsantes Quartett. Gehören die euch, Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus?", sagte Piedmon, immer noch mit diesem Tonfall zwischen Spaß und Wahn. Er sah sich jedes der Digimon an, die würgend in der Luft hingen. Sein Blick ruhte jedoch am längsten auf Sanzomon.  
„Lass diese Digimon in Ruhe! Du bist wegen uns hier", rief Jijimon.  
„Wieso soll ich sie in Ruhe lassen? Ist einer von ihnen etwa der Grund, warum ihr meine Einladung angenommen habt? Sie vielleicht?"  
Sein Blick blieb weiter an Sanzomon haften. Auch sie hatte sich dazu aufraffen können, trotz, dass sie kaum atmen konnte in Piedmons Auge zu sehen. Mit ihrer Digitation auf das Ultra-Level hatte sie gelernt, nach dem gewissen Etwas im Herzen eines Digimons zu suchen, dazu reichte ein Blick tief in die Augen. Aber in Piedmons Augen sah sie nichts und dass bereitete ihr noch mehr Angst, als der zunehmende Schwindel durch den Mangel an Luft und das quälende Stöhnen ihrer Schüler im Hintergrund. Sie sah nichts, aber nicht weil dort nichts war. Eher als versperrte ihr etwas die Sicht.  
„Dann bist du ihr Nachfolger, nehme ich an? Welch Ehre dich kennen zu lernen. Ich hoffe auf eine angenehme Feindschaft."  
„Wage es nicht einen von ihnen umzubringen!", schrie Babamon zu ihm hinüber.  
„Aber, aber. Ich will sie nur austesten. Wenn schon jemand Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus ersetzen soll, muss das Digimon auch zu etwas taugen. Für kleine Spielchen ist man schließlich nie zu alt. Findet ihr vier nicht auch?"  
„Mit dir wollen wir aber nicht spielen!", schrie Cho-Hakkaimon zu Piedmon hinab. Er zuckte nur mit einem Augenlid, doch die Folge dessen war, dass zwei Ballons, an denen Cho-Hakkaimon hing platzten. Sie fiel ein kleines Stück ruckartig tiefer, der Zug der restlichen Ballons und der Schnüre um ihren Hals schmerzte entsetzlich.  
„Bist du okay? Sag was, Cho-Hakkaimon!", rief Sagomon zu ihr. Antworten konnte sie nicht, nur ein Gurgeln kam heraus, aber sie hob, wenn auch mit Schmerz verzerrten Gesicht die Hand und den Daumen.  
„Wieso seid ihr hergekommen?! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass -"  
„Und das einfach hinnehmen?"  
Sanzomon bekam auch nicht mehr wie ein Gurgeln heraus, versuchte aber still zu halten, damit der Zug um ihren Hals nicht enger wurde. Nur die Ringe an ihrem langen Ärmeln hörte man durch den Wind klappern. Nur ein Auge konnte sie öffnen und damit Babamon ansehen.  
„Lass sie. Wir wehren uns nicht, aber tu ihnen nichts", bat Jijimon Piedmon, dieser schenkte dem aber keine Beachtung, dafür gefielen ihm diese neuen Spielzeuge zu sehr.  
„Ich sagte doch, ich will sie nur austesten. Ich will wissen wie viel, besonders sie, aushält."  
Über Gokuwmon und Sagomon platzten je zwei Luftballons. Der Zug wurde strammer.  
„Lass meine Schüler da raus! Ich allein bin der Nachfolger, also lege dich gefälligst mit mir an!"  
„Eben. Du bist der Nachfolger. Die anderen drei sind nichtig."  
Wieder platzten über den dreien je ein weiterer Luft Ballon. Das Würgen der drei Digimon wurde lauter, jeder von ihnen hing nur noch selbst an gerade vier Ballons. Die Fäden drückten sich fest in die Haut und Sanzomon hatte selbst kaum Luft, um vernünftig zu atmen, geschweige denn ein Sutra sprechen zu können.  
„Bricht es dir das Herz, sie leiden zu sehen? Fühlst du ihren Schmerz? Wünschst du dir, mit ihnen tauschen zu können?", lachte Piedmon - er lachte sie aus.  
„Du hast viel Leid erfahren, nicht? So funktionieren Digimon wie du doch. Als ob du verstehst, was Leid ist. Ein Digimon, dass von seiner Ziehmutter behütet, umsorgt und geliebt wird, ein Digimon, dass schon drei Meilen gegen den Wind nach Blumen stinkt und zu einem Digimon wurde, dass allseits geschätzt wird, kann kein wahres Leid kennen. Du weißt nicht, was die Apartheid alles zerstört hat."  
„Die Apartheid hätte die Digiwelt fast zerstört! Wegen ihr kam es zu diesen Bürgerkriegen! Dies hat die Seelen der Digimon zerstört! Ihr Leid habe ich gesehen!"  
Sanzomon wartete nur darauf, dass auch sie ein Stück nach unten Fallen würde, mit dem Gefühl, als würde ihre Kehle zerquetscht werden. Doch statt ihr platzte einer von Sagomons Ballons.  
„Da merkt man, dass Tante Rhody dich nicht nur gelehrt, sondern erzogen hat. Idealistisches Geschwätz."  
„Was weiß einer wie du davon, der ganze Landstriche dem Erdboden gleich macht!", brüllte Gokuwmon das Clown-Digimon an. Der Ballon, der daraufhin platzte nahm er in Kauf. Jedoch, wenn sein Gewicht allein nur noch von einem Ballon gehalten werden würde, dann erstickte er noch. Ebenso Sagomon und Cho-Hakkaimon.  
„Digimon wie ihr, die ganze Landstriche zerstören entwürdigen nur die Mühen aller Digimon, die versuchen weiterzumachen!", schimpfte Sagomon ächzend, und auch Cho-Hakkaimon zog mit.  
„Und Meister Sanzomon mit uns zu erpressen ist so was von link!"  
„Schnauze endlich auf den billigen Plätzen. Und ihr beide denkt nicht einmal daran euch einzumischen, verstanden?", dabei warf Piedmon einen scharfen Blick zu Jijimon und Babamon, denen man schon angesehen hatte, dass sie einen Plan hatten den vieren zu helfen. „Und was dich angeht, Sanzomon. Merk dir eins, wenn du dich in Zukunft mit mir anlegen willst."  
Beide hatten direkten Augenkontakt. Sanzomon sah in diese roten Augen, Rot wie Blut, Rot wie die Herzkönigin, die sie schreien hörte.  
( _Den Kopf ihr ab!_ )  
„Du kannst so viel reisen und in deinen Büchern lesen wie du willst, du wirst diese Welt nie verstehen. Diese Welt und jede andere Welt besteht nur aus Schmerz und Leid. Deswegen erleidet und erduldet man ihn auch. Schmerz ist der Beweis dafür, dass man noch lebt."  
„Nur -" , trotz, dass Sanzomon noch an allen ihren Ballons hing, war der Druck stärker geworden. „ - nur Barbaren und Narren glauben, dass das Ertragen von Schmerz eine Tugend ist!"  
Sie hatte es geschafft, beide Augen zu öffnen und sah Piedmon genauso an, wie er sie ansah. Jedoch war bei Sanzomon weit mehr, wie nur Wut darin gewesen. Es war die Entschlossenheit darin, etwas, dass man aus Piedmons Sicht nur hassen konnte.  
Sämtliche Ballons außer einem letzten platzten über Sanzomons Kopf. Der Fall hatte fast genug Kraft gehabt, ihr das Genick ausrenken zu können. Stattdessen hing sie, wenige Zentimeter zwischen Boden und Zehenspitzen, würgend, mit den Händen an den Fäden, um sich hochzuziehen und Luft zu bekommen.  
„Meister Sanzo-", rief Sagomon noch, wurde aber unterbrochen, als auf seine letzten Ballons außer einem zerplatzten. Cho-Hakkaimons Fall folgte kurz darauf, ebenso Gokuwmons, wenn sie auch mehr etwas über ihrem Meister hingen. Babamon und Jijimon hoben ihrer Zepter, aus der Starre der Entsetzung befreit, wurden aber durch Piedmons Schwerter, die hinter seinem Rücken gewahrt wurden, attackiert. Die Klingen bohrten sich durch die Kleider der beiden alten Digimon und hielten sie bewegungsunfähig am Boden fest.  
„Es ist gleich zu Ende. Ich habe nicht vor, Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus so lange zappeln zu lassen. Wir haben uns doch gerne. Und ihr dürft von den besten Plätzen aus zusehen, wenn das keine Ehre ist."  
„Du -", begann Sanzomon, aber dann wurde der Druck um ihren Hals noch stärker. Ihr wurde schwindlig vom Luftmangel. Sie konnte Babamon nach ihr schreien hören.  
„Schluss endlich! Hör auf! Denkst du wirklich, das ist, was Humpty Dumpty wollte?"  
Doch brachte es nichts. Außer dass ein Sturm aufkam. Ein Sommerorkan.  
„Humpty Dumpty wollte eine Welt ohne Krieg. Und die soll er bekommen."  
Der Sturm wurde stärker, aber der Wind kam nicht von Piedmon selbst, wenn man es auch hätten denken können. Diese Windhose nahm die vier Digimon, die ächzend und mit dem Atem ringend wie ein Fisch an einer Angel mit sich. Die Schnüre um ihre Hälse hatte es in Fetzen gerissen, auch Jijimon und Babamon wurden von dem Griff der Schwerter befreit, wenn sie auch noch erst verstört auf dem Boden liegen blieben.  
Jemand hielt Sanzomon fest, aber dass war eins der Dinge, die ihr später auffielen. Das Erste war, dass auch ihre drei Schüler befreit waren und das machte ihr erst überhaupt das Atmen wieder möglich. Das Zweite war das Digimon, dass sie gerettet hatte. Ein großes Digimon schwebte über ihnen, oder zumindest dessen drachenartiger Kopf. Der Körper so lang, riesig und blau, dass sie alle auf eine seiner Klauen passten, sie und derjenige, in einer weißen Kutte gekleidet, aber darunter so human aussah, der Sanzomon stützte. Er war kein Digimon, dass war ihr sofort klar. Er sah aus wie die Gespenster, die angeblich im Schloss herumspukten und von Tinkermon und den anderen Findelkindern gesehen wurden.  
„Meister, ist das...?", stammelte Gokuwmon, nachdem seine Lungen sich auch wieder mit Luft gefüllt hatten und starrte auf dieses Digimon, dass sie behütet und schützend bei sich hielt.  
„Ja. Das ist einer der vier Souveränen."  
„Das ist Azulongmon", sagte diese Gestalt in der weißen Kutte zu ihnen. „Wir sind hergekommen, um euch zu helfen."  
„Auch mir wurden einst die Mar der Mutter-Gans-Reime vorgelesen und mit ihren Liedern in den Schlaf gewiegt", begann Azulongmon zu sprechen. Seine Stimme war rau, aber warm, passen dazu dem Licht, dass ihn umgab. Piedmon selbst schien es jedoch mehr wie nur zu blenden, er hielt sich den Arm über das Gesicht und knurrte erbost.  
„An wen, wenn nicht Mutter Gans war diese Nachricht gerichtet und wenn nicht von dem Sturm selbst, der der Herzkönigin gleicht?"  
„Welch reizender Spitzname", und zum ersten Mal klang Piedmon nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern einfach nur bösartig, während Azulongmons heiliges Licht ihn weiter blendete.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?", sprach Jijimon zu Babamon und half ihr wieder auf. In ihren Gewändern sah man noch die Risse und Löcher, die Piedmons Trumpfkarten hineingebohrt hatten. Sie schien jedoch mehr über Azulongmon und dieses andere Wesen im weißen Gewand wütend zu sein.  
„So viele unartige Kinder auf einem Haufen. Müsst ihr immer nur Ärger machen? Und das du diesen Ungehorsam unterstützt nehme ich dir sehr übel, Gennai."  
„Ich bat ihn darum. Mein Ungehorsam ist einzig ein Resultat meiner Sorge", sagte Azulongmon und klang so schrecklich ehrfürchtig dabei und im Unterschied zu ihm und zu Babamon wirkte es so paradox.  
„Sorge dich nicht um uns. Kinder sollten sich nicht um ihre Eltern kümmern müssen. Wir sind alt. Lasst uns wenigstens selbst entscheiden, wie wir abtreten wollen."  
„Dann hatte ich also Recht? Deswegen dieses Theater, deswegen nahmt ihr keine Digimon auf? Ihr wollt einfach so diese Welt verlassen?", rief Sanzomon zu Babamon hinab, schon bereit von Azulongsmons Klaue abzuspringen, aber nicht nur Gennai, sondern auch Cho-Hakkaimon hielt sie fest.  
„Nicht einfach so. Wir haben gewartet, dass unser Nachfolger bereit ist sein Erbe anzutreten. Und dieser einen Sache, der ich mich vergewissern wollte, die mein Herz so schwer machte. Nun können wir in Frieden abdanken. Es ist längst überfällig."  
Sie hatte dabei nur Piedmon angesehen und Sanzomon hätte schwören können, dass Babamon dabei geweint hatte.  
„Jijimon. Babamon, man braucht euch noch", rief nun Gennai zu ihnen hinab.  
„Uns braucht niemand mehr. Wir sind alt, schwach und krank. Die Rote Königin und der Rote König sind Schachmatt. Dafür hat die Weiße Königin nun das Sagen. Für den Kampf ungeeignet. Aber sie taugt zu anderen Dingen."  
„Also geht. Erfüllt eure Pflicht, wie wir unsere erfüllt habe, Kindchen", rief Jijimon. Azulongmon, auf die beiden herabblickend schloss seine Lider nach einer ganzen Weile und schweren Herzens und reumütig, wenn genauso widerwillig wich er von Jijimon und Babamon fort.  
„Ihr bleibt hier! Trumpfka-"  
„ _Todesangst_!"  
Steine und Sand flogen Piedmon um die Ohren und seine Schwerter wurden mit ihnen fortgerissen.  
„Nicht mal am Tag unser Exekution willst du etwas Anstand zeigen?", schimpfte Babamon, in ihrem so gewohnten tadelnden Tonfall, den sowohl Sanzomon, wie aber auch Azulongmon so gut kannten. Jijimon stand schützend vor ihr, mit der Katzenpfote, die an seinem Stab befestigt war auf Piedmon gerichtet.  
„Das ist gar nicht höflich. Willst du bis zum Schluss deinem Tantchen Rhody und deinem alten Onkelchen Remus Schmerz und Kummer bereiten?"  
„Aber nicht doch."  
Er lachte wieder, aber diesmal klang das Lachen dieses Clowns sogar aufrichtig.  
„Wenn dies euer letzter Wunsch ist, verschone ich euer Täubchen und ihre Anhängsel. Zumindest für heute", sagte Piedmon, mit einem letzten Blick zu Azulongmon und zu den Digimon, die noch schützend an ihm hingen. Selbst sein langer, weißer Bart schien sie zu umhüllen zu wollen, damit nichts geschah. Trotz der großen Distanz wirkte es, als wäre es Sanzomon alleine, die von Piedmon fixiert wurde. Vermutlich war es auch genauso.  
„Moment... Moment einmal! Wir können sie doch nicht einfach hier lassen!"  
„Es ist ihr Wunsch", sagte Gennai zu Sanzomon, er packte sie dabei fester an den Schultern.  
„Aber -"  
„Geh jetzt endlich!"  
Wie Piedmon schon, schien auch Babamon Sanzomon nun allein anzusehen. Und Sanzomon war absolut sicher, als Babamon sie das letzte Mal ansah, strömten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.  
„Sei ein braves Kind und tu, was ich dir sage. Zwinge mich nicht zu dir zu kommen und dir mit dem Besen eine überzuziehen. Du bist zu alt für so etwas, Täubchen."  
Sanzomon versuchte noch ein weiteres Mal sich von Gennai fortzureißen, doch diesmal hielten auch Gokuwmon und Sagomon sie zurück, um zu verhindern, dass sie nicht doch noch hinunter sprang. Azulongmon entfernt sich weiter, wenn er genauso wenig gehen wollte wie Sanzomon und ihnen allen war, als hätten sie dieses heilige Digimon einmal schwer seufzen hören.  
„Liebling, wir müssen", sagte Jijimon und reichte seiner Gattin die Hand und als sie ihn, wenn auch noch mit Tränen verschmiert ansah, erkannte er dennoch, wie all die Zeit schon jenes Rosemon vor sich, dass er so hingebungsvoll geliebt hatte, wie Babamon, ob schlechte oder gute Tage, wirr oder nicht, das viel zu gutmütige Wisemon.  
„Weißt du noch, was auch hier auf File Island war? Wir haben hier geheiratet. Erinnerst du dich an unser Lied?"  
„Ja, langsam dämmert es wieder. _Blauer Lavendel und grüner Rosma-rin, sollt ich König werden, sei du meine Köni-gin_ ", sang sie, dabei zu Jijimon und dann zu Piedmon blickend, aus dessen Gesicht jeder Hauch eines Sturmes oder eines Unheil entschwunden war. „Kennst du es auch noch, diesen Mutter-Gans-Reim?"  
„Natürlich doch. Ich bin doch selbst ein Mutter-Gans-Reim. Und schließlich haben die Gänschen es für euch gespielt. Aber wenn ihr erlaubt, solch herzzerreißende Abschiede passen nicht zu euch. Wo ist eure schroffe Art hin?"  
„Wir sind eben alt geworden. Da bekommt das Herz Falten", sagte Jijimon schluchzend und obwohl Azulongmon, mit seinen fünf Passagieren fast über der Stadt schwebten, bekamen sie es mit und sahen es. Er schluchzte. Vor dem Feind. Und Babamon mit ihm.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr uns nicht vergessen habt. Und die anderen? Hätten sie uns auch erkennt? Kennen meine Gänslein mich noch?"  
„Gewiss doch. Sie haben hier und da ihre Probleme es vielleicht sofort zu merken, aber sei sicher, sie kennen ihren Onkel Remus und ihre Tante Rhody noch."  
Diese Szene, die sich unter ihnen abspielte war grotesk. Es fühlte sich an wie ein schlechter Traum, dem sie zusahen. Zu sehen, wie Piedmon vor den beiden kniete, sie ihm in die Arme liefen - und er diese Umarmung auch noch erwiderte. Piedmon hielt sie beide fest an sich gedrückt, die verheulten Gesichter auf seinen Schultern.  
„Zu wissen, dass ihr noch lebt, war alles was wir je wollten. Wir haben gehofft, jeden Tag, dass ihr noch lebt."  
„Und wenn uns schon ein Digimon vernichtet, dann bin ich froh, dass es eines meiner Gänslein ist."  
„Darüber bin ich auch sehr froh. Glaubt mir, es war nie unsere Absicht euch Sorgen zu bereiten. Wir haben euch genauso vermisst, Onkel Remus und Tante Rhody."  
Erleichterung. Einfach nur Erleichterung in allen drei Gesichtern. Nie hatte Sanzomon geglaubt, jemals so etwas in Jijimons und Babamons Gesicht zu sehen. Sie hatten immer dreingeblickt, als quälte sie etwas. Anders kannte Sanzomon sie gar nicht. Auch später, wenn Sanzomon daran zurückdachte und sich an Piedmon erinnerte, konnte sie sich - nachdem, was sie so von seinen Schandtaten und denen seines Orchesters hörte - dieses Gesicht ebenso wenig wieder an ihm vorstellen. Diese Erleichterung und Reue.  
Sie sahen nur noch, wie Piedmon, während er Jijimon und Babamon noch in den Armen hielt, Dolche, kleine Version seiner Schwerter, aus den Ärmeln zog. Doch dann wurde die Distanz größer und die drei Digimon waren kaum mehr wie bunte Flecken in der Ferne. Dann sah man nur noch Datenpartikel, zwischen den pastellfarbenen Trümmern in den Himmel steigen, ehe sie sich verstreuten.  
Azulongmon wurde langsamer, blickte traurig zurück nach File Island, der Wolke aus Daten hinterher, bis sie ganz verschwunden war.  
„Mutter Gans...", seufzte er und versank in Gedanken. „Sie zog auch uns groß, bis jene Kinder zu uns fanden. Vergebt mir, dass ich nichts tat. Aber auch ich bin nur eines ihrer vielen Kinderchen, denen sie Reime beibrachte. Ich konnte meinen Zieheltern diesen Wunsch nicht verwehren, nachdem ich sie für eine höhere Mission verließ."  
„Das war eine sehr großzügige Geste", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon seufzend. Sie dachte, ihr Meister würde noch etwas sagen wollen, doch während sie über das Meer zurück nach Server flogen und die File Insel immer weiter schrumpfte, verkrampften sich ihre Hände, die auf dem Schoß lagen zu Fäusten. Als Gennai von ihr abließ und durch den Gegenwind sein Gesicht enthüllte, dass so menschenähnlich war, konnte sich Sanzomon dazu aufraffen ihn anzusehen. Sie sagten nichts und Gennai schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich verbeugte er sich nur höflich.  
„Ihr könnt Euch an mich wenden. Ich werde Euch ebenso in Eure Aufgabe einführen, wie ich und meine Kopien es damals bei Jijimon und Babamon taten, als sie noch Wisemon und Rosemon waren. Bald werden die nächsten Digiritter hierher kommen. Sie und ihre Digimon zählen auf uns."  
Sanzomon fühlte bei den Worten nichts und hätte sie in diesem Augenblick nicht gespürt, wie nah ihre Schüler an sie rückten, und wie auch Azulongmon seine Krallen, auf der sie saßen enger schloss, hätte sie geglaubt ihr Körper wäre komplett taub. Sie blickte nur zum Horizont. File Insel war nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„ _Jijimoooon! Babaaaamooooon!_ "

𝅗𝅥

Als Tsukaimon wusste er schon, dass Außenseiter zu sein nicht so schlimm war, wie Tinkermon glaubte. Schon damals wusste er, wie wichtig es ist das Karten verdeckt blieben, sonst überlebte man als Außenseiter nicht. Und diese Karten mussten gut ausgewählt werden, aber wie man das tat lernte Tsukaimon erst, als er mit der Digitation zum Champion-Level auch die Daten erhielt, die es ermöglichten etwas weiter über den Tellerrand zu denken, wie er es eh schon tat. Wenn man digitierte, eröffneten sich einem völlig neue Sichtweisen und Blickwinkel, als hätte die Erkenntnis einen wie einem Zug überrollt.  
Dobermon lernte zu beobachten und zu sortieren. Er lernte, wie wichtig Haltung war und er brauchte diese Haltung, um sich nicht in die Karten gucken zu lassen. Die Karten finden jedoch, dass ging nur durch Beobachtung und jede Information gleichwertig zu sortieren und abzuspeichern, für den Fall das man irgendwann doch diese Karte bräuchte. Seine Kenntnisse über Gift und Medizin und auch die Devidramon waren gute Karten, wenn aber auch nicht seine Trumpfkarten. Eine von Dobermons kostbarsten Trumpfkarten war ein Leafmon.  
Das Wappen, dass Yuki bei sich trug, war nicht das erste Wappen, das für ihn keinen Sinn machte, nur als Dobermon, als der Schneesturm noch nicht ausgebrochen war, war er nicht in der Lage so darüber nachzudenken. Er sah dieses Digimon, dass fast von den Devidramon gefressen wurde, die ihm folgten und es reichte ein lautes Knurren, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Es saß einfach da, auf einem Stumpf irgendwo ganz verborgen in einem der unzähligen namenlosen Wälder Servers. Und neben ihm, mit Spielkarten, einem Springclown, einem Spielzeugkarussell mit Spieluhr darin und Bällen, lag ein Digivice und ein Wappen in zarten Lilatönen. Freundlichkeit.  
„Du bist aber ein großer Hund", sagte das Leafmon, dabei zog es aufgeregt an seinem Schnuller, der an seinem Mund angewachsen war. „Komm, setzt dich so mir. Ich hatte schon lange keinen Besuch mehr."  
„Ich sitze oder lege mich nur hin, wenn es sein muss."  
„Warum?"  
„Damit die Devidramon nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen."  
Dobermon warf dabei einen strengen Blick zu ihnen. Sie versteckte sich in den Bäumen und verstanden nicht, was ihr Rudelführer da tat, aber rauszukommen getrauten sie sich nicht.  
„Wenn ich stehe und den Kopf hebe, wissen sie, dass ich sie beobachte, jeder Zeit bereit sie anzugreifen, um meinen Platz als Anführer zu verteidigen. Sie sind nicht intelligent genug um klare Machtworte zu verstehen, aber sie verstehen Körpersprache." „Dann bist du also auch ein sehr schlauer Hund. Bestimmt so schlau wie mein Freund."  
Eigentlich interessierte ihn dieses Digimon nicht. Aber die Sachen, die es bei sich hatte. Dobermon sah das Wappen an und musste, ob er wollte oder nicht an den Abgrund denken.  
„Und wer ist das?" „Oh, mein Freund ist ein ganz lustiges Digimon. Seinen echten Namen sagt er nicht, er gibt sich immer andere. Mal Pogo, mal Penny W. Neuerdings aber Pence der Sechste. Also sag ich Pency zu ihm. Er ist ein ganz lustiges Digimon, er verkleidet sich als Clown und bringt mich zum lachen und spielt mit mir." „Und wo ist dein Freund? , fragte Dobermon, wenn eher desinteressiert, aber Leafmon war so aufgekratzt, dass es das gar nicht mitbekam. Stattdessen machte es ein paar Sprünge in die Luft.  
„Pency ist immer beschäftigt. Er kann nicht so oft kommen. Er sagte, wenn die anderen vom Zirkus wissen, dass er so einen tollen Zuschauer hat, werden sie ganz neidisch, also soll ich mich verstecken."  
Mit seinem Blatt nahm Leafmon das Digivice an sich und warf es mit Kopfstößen hoch.  
„Ich hoffe, er kommt bald wieder. Pency kann ganz toll Gitarre spielen. Ich mag die Gitarre. Oder war es eine Zither? Laute? Ich weiß nicht mehr - Aber Pency sieht immer so traurig aus, wenn er spielt."  
„Hast du ihn einmal gefragt, warum?"  
„Ja, habe ich. Aber ich habe das nicht verstanden. Er sagte, er muss dann immer an Humpty Dumpty denken. Kennst du Humpty Dumpty?"  
Klar kannte Dobermon Humpty Dumpty. Das war eine Figur aus _Alice hinter den Spiegeln_ , eine Figur aus einem dieser dämlichen Mutter-Gans-Reime.  
( _Humpty Dumpty war so munter, Humpty Dumpty fiel die Wand hinunter_ )  
Noch auf Grey Mountain lebend, hatte Tsukaimon sich das schließlich oft genug anhören müssen, wie Jijimon die Reime während seiner Arbeit vor sich hin sang und Babamon die Geschichten, wie eben die von Alice - Tinkermons Lieblingsgeschichte, was man wissen musste - den kleinen Digimon vorlas.  
„Und seitdem frage ich nicht mehr. Ich habe Angst, dass Pency dann nicht mehr kommt. Dabei macht es das Warten so viel leichter, wenn er da ist."  
„Und auf was wartest du?"  
Die Devidramon wurden ungeduldig, verstanden nicht, was ihr Anführer so lange mit diesem Baby-Digimon trieb. Sie fletschten die Zähne, aber Dobermon musste sie nur ansehen, schon waren sie still und senkten die Köpfe in die Schultern.  
„Das mag komisch klingen, weil das eigentlich keinen Sinn macht. Genauso wie meine Träume. Dass ich Humpty Dumpty wäre und in einen Abgrund falle und es macht dabei ganz laut _Platsch_!", und als Leafmon dieses Geräusch machte, schossen Seifenblasen aus seinen Mundwinkeln. „Und ich erschrecke mich, aber Pency sagt dann, dass alles gut sei. Dass das niemals passiert sei. Dann spielt er wieder Gitarre. Der dritte Sommer, oder so ähnlich war das. Aber es klingt sehr schön. Und dann warten wir zusammen, dass Humpty Dumptys Neffe kommt. Damit ich ihm diese Dinge geben kann, die mal mir gehört haben, als ich noch Humpty Dumpty war. Damit wir das tun können, was Humpty Dumpty nicht konnte."  
Alles an diesem Digimon klang nach Schwachsinn, also hatte Dobermon ihm auch keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt und war nach einiger Zeit wieder gegangen, nachdem es eingeschlafen war. Aber vergessen hatte er es nicht. Ein Digimon mit solch interessanten Spielzeug blieb interessant. Also entschied er Leafmon als eine kleine Karte in seinem Stapel zu behalten. Wer weiß, wann es mal nützlich sein würde. Es hatten sich schon banalere Dinge als nützliche Information erwiesen und aus einer ungünstigen Lage ein gutes Blatt gemacht. Man musste nur warten und dann zuschlagen. Und sich nicht in die Karten gucken lassen.

𝅗𝅥

Das Orchester der Meister der Dunkelheit lebte in strenger Hierarchie. Sie waren vier Mega-Level, das _Mosaiques Quatuor_ und die standen dem Herr Dirigenten am nächsten. Die anderen drei, zu denen Myotismon nun einmal auch gehörte, hatten zu horchen, wenn sie es schon nicht schafften auf das Mega-Level zu kommen. Devimon und Etemon folgten dieser Regel widerstandslos, welche Wahl hatten sie denn, als ihr Solo klein zu halten? Devimon spann hinter Piedmon seine eigenen, dunklen Machenschaften, was Myotismon fast schon beeindruckte, wenn man bedachte, dass er der Schwächste von ihnen allen war. Wenn nicht diese Speichelleckerei wäre, die er zu seinem Besten gab, damit Piedmon vielleicht eher ein Auge zudrückte, wäre Devimon für ihn fast sympathisch.  
Etemon war eine Klasse für sich, aber gerade deswegen duldete Myotismon seine Anwesenheit und sein schreckliches Gerede mit diesem furchtbaren Süd-Server-Slang der Gazimon. Myotismon hingegen war einfach zu stur und zog damit natürlich Piedmons Zorn auf sich, den er als Spielerei tarnte.  
„Willkommen zur Teeparty. Freut mich, dass du meine Einladung angenommen hast", grinste Piedmon, als er Myotismon im Stuhl sitzen sah, erschienen aus einem der langen, schwarzen Schatten, die die Lichter im Atrium warfen. Er schaute grimmig und war heilfroh, dass ein langer Tisch zwischen ihm und diesem Digimon stand. Je weiter weg von Piedmon, um so besser.  
Aber so hübsch hergerichtet alles war, so lieblich roch es nicht. Teller und Kannen im viktorianischen Stil, verdeckt und verschlossen, glänzend und sauber, aber es roch verdorben und verrottet, selbst das Blumengesteck roch nach Verwesung. Alles roch nach Tod, selbst der Kerzenqualm, aber nicht nach diesem Frischen, dieses paradoxe Zwischending von Leben und Ableben, der fast zu schön war, sondern nach dieser Art von Tod, der schon zwei Wochen alt war und irgendwo im Sommer offen rumgelegen hatte.  
Gehäutete Fledermäuse im Blumenbouquet. Augäpfel in der Zuckerdose. Der Süßkram sah wie der frischgebackene Süßkram aus, den Piedmon auch gern aß, Charlotten und Petit Fours, aber wenn man rein biss sah man ihr verfaultes, fleischiges Innenleben. Ekelerregend.  
„Ich bin nur wegen des Abendprogramms hier", sagte Myotismon genervt und schielte auf ihren Gast, für den jedoch kein Platz am Tisch war. Ein Agent der Opposition, gefesselt auf einem normalen Holzstuhl, die Kapuze tief im Gesicht und Wunden auf der Haut.  
„Wo hast du den her?"  
„Puppetmon hat ihn geschnappt. Auf deinem alten Friedhof. Mit einer handvoll Digizoid bei sich", sprach Piedmon amüsiert. Myotismon erinnerte sich, was Phantomon über diese Kuttenträger erzählt hatte. In der alten Kirche und in einigen Grabmalen war Digizoid verarbeitet worden, auf dass diese Kuttenträger so scharf waren. Warum aber wusste weder Phantomon, noch Myotismon.  
„Ich habe ihn überaus höflich gefragt, was er denn damit vor hätte, allerdings weigert er sich vehement, mir etwas zu erzählen", erzählte Piedmon weiter. Myotismon widmete sein Interesse mehr den Büchern, die um diesen Agenten standen. Auf einigen Einbänden war ein Muster, dass einer Seerose ähnlich sah. Das waren Sanzomons Bücher.  
„Für was die ganzen Bücher?"  
„Müllentsorgung", antwortete Piedmon, dabei packte er den Agenten am Kinn, damit dieser den Kopf hob. „Ich dachte, ein gemütliches Feuerchen zur Teeparty würde sich positiv auf die Gäste auswirken. Möchtest du auch?"  
„Nein, danke", sagte Myotismon, konzentrierte sich aber nicht auf Piedmon. Vielmehr um das Auge, dass er aus seiner Tasse fischte, nachdem es ihn angeblinzelt hatte. Myotismon zermalmte es mit der bloßen Hand und nicht sicher, was noch alles in dem Tee sein sollte, schüttete er den Rest auf den Boden.  
„Ich amüsiere mich nicht an Gewalt. Lieber an den Anblick, wenn sie bettelnd in der Ecke kauern und um Gnade winseln."  
„Tse. Langweiler. Versteh einer was Sanzomon an dir findet."  
Der Agent stockte. Er versuchte zu reden, was sich als problematisch erwies, solange Piedmon sein Kinn so festhielt.  
„Ihr... Ihr seid das Digimon, von dem sie gesprochen hat?"  
„Also gibst du zu, dass du für die Weiße Königin arbeitest?", schmunzelte Piedmon. Bibbernd versuchte der Agent seinen Kopf aus dem Griff zu befreien, scheiterte aber.  
„Da wir dies nun geklärt haben, kannst du uns sicher auch erzählen, was ihr so im Verborgenem treibt. Für was das ganze Digizoid? Hat Zhuqiaomon MetalSeadramon deswegen angegriffen? Sein Körper besteht schließlich auch aus Digizoid, dass ihr gut gebrauchen könntet."  
„I-Ich bin nur ein Programm. Ich wurde gemacht um zu arbeiten, nicht um zu reden. Ich habe keinen Zugriff auf diese Daten."  
„So dogmatisch? Wer sich so verkrampft an Regeln hält, verpasst den ganzen Spaß. Und mit Spaß kenne ich mich aus."  
Piedmon packte fester zu. Nun sah Myotismon auch, was das für Verletzungen waren. Die Wunden auf der Haut waren keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Musiknoten wurden ihm hinein geritzt.  
„Kennt ihr Kuttenträger euch mit Kunst aus? Es gibt ein Gemälde, das mir sehr gefällt. Es nennt sich _die musikalische Hölle_. Kennst du es auch, Herr Pianist?"  
Myotismon schwieg nur. Kein einziges Zucken in seinem Gesicht. Dennoch blieb dieses abfällige Grinsen auf Piedmons knallroten Lippen.  
„Jedenfalls – dieses Bildchen bietet allerhand Inspirationen. Wer hätte gedacht, was man mit Instrumenten alles anstellen kann. Natürlich glaube ich nicht sofort alles, was man mir versucht weißzumachen. Daher würde ich gerne selbst ausprobieren, ob dass alles wirklich so umsetzbar ist – und wie schmerzhaft es ist."  
Auch wenn er nur ein Programm war, das Befehle ausführte, verstand er, was Folter und Schmerz hieß. Das Gesicht des Agenten gefror im Schatten seiner Kapuze.  
„Ich könnte mir natürlich auch jemand anderen dafür suchen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du erweist dich als nützlich und trällerst uns etwas vor."  
„Ich habe keinen Zugriff auf diese Daten!", sagte der Agent wieder, musste sich aber dazu zwingen, es auszusprechen, hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und dem Pflichtgefühl.  
„Dann werde ich nochmal etwas klarer. Entweder du redest freiwillig, oder aber wir beide probieren aus, ob man jemanden wirklich in eine Harfe einspannen kann und wie lange man es aushält."  
Der Agent zitterte so stark, dass selbst der Stuhl, auf dem er saß wackelte. Mit aller Kraft biss er auf seine Zähne und wenn er wirklich einen Organismus hätte, könnte Piedmon spüren, wenn nicht gar hören, wie der Pulsschlag in seinen Gliedern hämmerte.  
Der Agent öffnete den Mund – dann erstarrte er.  
„Zugriff. Verweigert."  
Urplötzlich löste er sich ins Nichts auf. Was blieb, waren Daten. Schockiert starrten sowohl Myotismon, als auch Piedmon auf dem Stuhl, wo nur noch das lose Seil lag.  
„Ein Selbstvernichtungsprogramm. Die Opposition ist klüger wie ich gedachte."  
„Und was nun?", fragte Myotismon Piedmon, der auf ihn zukam und nach der Porzellankanne griff. Myotismon selbst hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt.  
„Ich sage es ungern, aber scheinbar kommt nun alles wirklich auf dich an. Du bist die Schachfigur mit der besten Position. Das heißt, wenn du endlich einmal in die Gänge kommst."  
„Ich lasse mir eben Zeit."  
„Du trödelst!"  
„Ich bin nur vorsichtig."  
„Also ein paranoider Trödler."  
Piedmon lächelte, aber seine Worte passten wie so oft nicht zu seiner Mimik. Aber dafür konnte Myotismon auch immer davon ausgehen, dass Piedmon etwas im Schilde führte und nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte, selbst als dieser ihm noch einmal Tee nachschenkte. Myotismon machte sich nicht die Mühe genau hineinzusehen, sondern kippte den Inhalt der Tasse gleich darauf auch wieder aus. Mit dem Geräusch von plätschernden Nassen folgte das von etwas kleinen, klapperten, wie Glas oder Keramik.  
Zähne. Da waren Zähne im Tee. Weiß der Teufel ob Attrappe oder nicht.  
„Lass endlich diese billigen Gruseleffekte."  
„Billig? Du beleidigst mich. Meine Darbietungen sind allesamt gut durchdacht", lachte Piedmon, aber als Myotismon den Kopf wieder hob, sah er nicht in Piedmons Gesicht, sondern in Sanzomons. Direkt vor sich. Die Arme legten sich um ihn.  
Nein. Das war nur irgendein Sanzomon, in dass sich Piedmon verwandelte hatte. Nicht sie.  
„Deine Verkleidung ist genauso unauthentisch. Du hast nichts von ihrer Eleganz."  
„Oh, dabei habe ich mir solche Mühe gegeben selbst ihr kleines Stimmchen zu imitieren", lachte Piedmon. Er klang wirklich wie Sanzomon und gleichzeitig so überhaupt nicht.  
„Halt einfach den Mund. Deine Stimme ist grässlich. Du hast das passende Instrument, aber weder Oktave, noch Tempo oder Takt sind mit den Noten stimmig", knurrte Myotismon, nun da Piedmon sich auch noch auf seinen Schoß setzte.  
„Ich will dir nur helfen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, alter Freund. Deine Diät scheint dir nicht gut zu bekommen."  
„Danke, aber ich esse ausreichend."  
„Ich rede nicht _nur_ vom Essen."  
Piedmons Hände lagen auf seine Brust und Myotismon lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
„Nimm die Finger weg. So nötig habe ich es nicht und Sanzomon ist nicht so unschuldig, wie du glaubst. Ich kann zu ihr, wann ich will und so ziemlich alles mit ihr machen, wonach mir ist."  
„Gevögelt hast du sie trotzdem noch nicht", kicherte Piedmon und Myotismon verkrampfte sich innerlich noch mehr.  
„Gewöhne dir diesen ordinären Ton ab, wenn du schon Sanzomons Stimme imitierst! Das ist eine Beleidigung für jede Ästhetik."  
„Nicht mein Problem, wenn du so zimperlich bist. Was hält dich davon ab?"  
„Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass sie zum Widerstand gehört und Fähigkeiten besitzt, die mir zum Verhängnis sein könnten?"  
„Und was soll das sein? Was tut sie denn?"  
„Sie... sie gräbt."  
Piedmon schwieg, aber seine Hände lagen immer noch auf Myotismons Oberkörper und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass Piedmon wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches zurückkehrte, wo er hingehörte. Oder am besten noch ans Ende der Welt. Dann fing Piedmon an ungehalten zu lachen, was durch seine Sanzomon-Imitation mehr nach der krächzenden Lache von LadyDevimon klang.  
„Das macht dir Angst?"  
„Mir ist nicht danach aufzufliegen. Außerdem habe ich eine Aversion gegenüber Digimon, die versuchen mir in den Kopf zu schauen", und dabei funkelte Myotismon Piedmon scharf an und dieser stellte belustigt fest, dass er mit dieser Andeutung auch gemeint war. Er grinste amüsiert.  
„Für mich reicht ein Blick in dein Gesicht. Du könntest wenigstens mir gegenüber zugeben, dass es dir und deinem riesigen Ego gefällt, von ihr umschwärmt und geküsst zu werden."  
„Sollte ich?"  
„Och, komm schon. Du bist der Einzige von uns allen, der so etwas nachvollziehen kann. Die anderen haben weder das Bedürfnis, noch das Verständnis für solche Dinge."  
„Geh dein LadyDevimon damit nerven", knurrte Myotismon, aber statt mehr Distanz zu gewinnen, verringerte sich diese. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und auch wenn es nicht Piedmons rote Augen waren, die Myotismon sah, sondern golden, wie Sanzomons, fehlte ihnen der Glanz. Aber der Geruch...  
Ja, die Blumen auf den Tisch waren Seerosen. Die gleiche Sorte, die Sanzomon so mochte. Der Geruch der Blumen - _Ihr_ Geruch lag in diesem Raum.  
„Wenn du nicht reden möchtest, lasse ich eben meine Fantasie spielen. Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, dass sie dir gefällt. Als Monarch vereinsamt man, obwohl man von so vielen Untertanen umgeben ist. Je mehr, um so schneller. Der Wunsch nach einem passenden Gegenstück ist groß. Gerade für Digimon wie uns."  
Myotismon versuchte wegzuschauen, nicht sicher ob aus Ekel oder Scham. Aber Piedmons Hand auf seiner Wange reichte, um sein Gesicht wieder noch vorne zurichten.  
„Du küsst sie lieber, wie du zugibst. Jetzt erzähl schon. Wie schmeckt die ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin? Welche Farbe haben ihre Lippen? Kräftig und rosa oder doch eher zart und rot?"  
„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte Myotismon zwar, aber er klang weniger erbost wie zuvor. Der Blumenduft war erdrückend. Beruhigte aber.  
Myotismon hatte es gewusst, in diesen Pflanzen war irgendetwas psychotropes.  
„Aber es sind schöne Lippen, nicht wahr? Und die kleine, unschuldige Sanzomon liebt es dich zu küssen. Vielleicht nicht nur deinen Mund, oder deinen Hals. Bestimmt würde sie alles von dir küssen, während du dir vorstellst, noch ganz andere Körperteile, wie nur deine Zähne in sie reinzustecken."  
In diesen Moment spürte Myotismon nicht nur einen Schauer, sondern auch einen Blitzschlag in seinem Körper. Die Hände, die nicht Sanzomons waren, aber sich wie ihre anfühlten fuhren seinen Körper hinab und als Myotismon diese Hände in seiner Leiste spürte, packte er mit aller Kraft Piedmon und schleuderte ihn regelrecht über den langen Tisch.  
Aber Piedmon lachte. Seine Verkleidung hatte sich aufgelöst, er saß zwischen Scherben, Blumen und verdorbenem Essen auf dem Boden. Und lachte nur.  
„Wage es nie wieder mir zu nahe zu kommen!", brüllte Myotismon ihn an, war dabei aufgestanden, zog hastig Luft durch Mund und Nase, während Piedmon immer noch nur lachte.  
„Warum so ungehalten? Hat's dich etwa angemacht?"  
„Du, verdammter...! _Albtraum-_!"  
Wieder ein Stromschlag, diesmal aber von Myotismons Arm bis zu seinen Kopf. Kein Stromschlag von einem Schock oder dem Gefühl der Abscheu, sondern eine Warnung. Eine Erinnerungsstütze, für Orchesterregel Nummer Drei – kein Mord unter Musikern. Kein Selbstmord.  
Erzürnt darüber, Piedmon nicht das geben zu können, was er verdient hätte, setzte Myotismon sich widerwillig zurück in den Sessel.  
„Ich habe ja einen Verdacht, alter Freund. Ich vermute, dass du schon lange nicht mehr vor hast sie zu töten. Vielmehr würdest du die Weiße Königin lieber behalten", sagte Piedmon zu ihm, stand vor ihm und sah auf ihn herab, was in Myotismon die Weißglut nur mehr zum kochen brachte. „Ehrlich gesagt, es wundert mich nicht. Du hattest schon immer einen Faible für jene, die irgendwo zwischen Kaninchenloch und Spiegelwelt ihren Verstand als Pfand zurückgelassen haben."  
Piedmons Lachen klang falsch, wie herabwürdigend und genauso klatschte er Myotismon auf die Wange, ehe dieser Piedmons Hand weg schlug.  
„Vielleicht bist du es, der ihr etwas ganz bestimmtes sagen möchte, aber sich geniert. Oder bist du besorgt? Wir kämpfen immerhin auf verschiedenen Seiten. Was denkst du sagt sie, wenn sie es erfährt?"  
Myotismon sagte nichts. Er konnte sich denken, wie Sanzomon reagieren würde. Mehr Sorgen machte ihn, wenn sie es zu früh erfahren würde und mit dem Gedanken wich er Piedmons Blick aus.  
„Angst, dass sie dich dann ablehnt? Soll ich dir behilflich sein? Ich spiele gerne den Bösen. Ihren Verstand zu brechen macht sicher Spaß. Jedes Digimon hat Schwachstellen und sie zu finden ist mein liebster Zeitvertreib. Du hast erzählt, sie war mal ein Virus-Typ und wurde verstoßen. War sie einsam? Wurde sie ausgelacht? Bestimmt hat sie Albträume. Ich kann diese aber noch etwas, sagen wir, detailreicher gestalten. Soll ich sie mal nachts besuchen? Kannst ja zuschauen."  
Myotismon wollte eigentlich schreien, aber unterdrückte es. Stattdessen krampften seine Fingerglieder und ein markerschütterndes Geräusch ertönte, als genau diese Finger den Stoff des Ohrsessels mit einem Ruck zerrissen und das Futter aus den offenen Nähten herausquoll und zu Boden fiel.  
„Aber, aber", sagte Piedmon entspannt, in Myotismons noch blass er gewordenes Gesicht schauend. „Ich nehme sie dir schon nicht weg. Mit Digimon wie ihr kann ich nichts anfangen. Ich lockere nur ein paar Schrauben und die einzige Hoffnung die sie hat, wirst du ganz alleine sein. Nicht nur Furcht kann ein Digimon _sehr_ loyal machen. Mir fällt sicher ein schönes Musikstück ein, dass zu deinem Klaviergeklimper passt. Als Ausgleich verlange ich nur, dass du ein ganz artiges Fledermäuschen bist und das tust, was ich dir befehle."  
„Nicht einmal über meine Datenreste", knurrte Myotismon, weiterhin ohne Piedmon anzuschauen. „Außerdem hast du geschworen ihr nichts zu tun, solange sie nicht im Weg steht."  
„Da mag was dran sein. Andererseits, was wird der Herr Dirigent davon halten? Warum sollte mein Wort, dass ich dir gegeben habe dem obliegen, was ich dem Dirigenten schwor, der uns allen eine zweite Chance gegeben hat?"  
„Weil der Herr Dirigent und all unsere anderen Mitglieder sicher nicht von deinen Privatkonzerten begeistert sein werden, die du für dieses kleine Leafmon spielst, oder, Pency?"  
Die Ohrfeige kam zu schnell und tatsächlich auch unerwartet, obwohl Myotismon Piedmon oft genug wütend erlebt hatte. Er war eben launisch, wie ein Clown, der der war. Wie die Herzkönigin eben.  
Die Affekthandlung hatte aber so gar nichts von einem Sommerorkan, wenn dieser auch deutlich in Piedmons Augen zu sehen gewesen war, und wie er sich kurz lichtete, in dem Moment, als er Myotismon mit dem Handrücken einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasste. Piedmon hatte eben auch Schwachstellen. Er war schlecht darin, so zu tun als sei niemals etwas passiert.  
„Wenn du auch nur einem Digimon davon erzählst!", brüllte nun Piedmon los und viel zu gern, hätte er Myotismon etwas anderes, etwas scharfes und spitzes ins Gesicht gerammt, wenn nicht jener Stromschlag, der zuvor schon Myotismon gezügelt hatte, nun auch ihn klein hielt.  
„Dann lass mich weiter auf meinen Tasten klimpern und du kannst an deinen Sainten zupfen. Jedes Solokonzert sein eigen. Klingt doch fair. Lass mich weiter mein Duett mit meiner hübschen Primadonna spielen. Dann lass ich auch dieses Digimon in Ruhe."  
„Das wagst du nicht! Du wirst es nicht wagen. Unnötige Tode sind doch gegen dein ästhetisches Empfinden."  
„Stimmt durchaus. Ich würde es aber nicht als unnötig bezeichnen, wenn es dazu dient, dass die Herzkönigin endlich den Mund hält."  
Piedmon packte Myotismon am Kragen, mehr schaffte er nicht, ohne dabei eine Orchesterregel zu brechen. Myotismon musste sich beherrschen, um nicht selbst loszulachen. Piedmons Augen sahen aus wie zwei Stücke glühende Kohle, sein Gebiss, die von den knalligen Rot umrahmt waren, wirkte wieder so übertrieben groß. Und doch zitterten die Lippen dieses Clowns. Vor Zorn. Vor Panik.  
„Du widerwärtiger, stinkender, vergammelter Haufen Restdaten willst mir also drohen?"  
„Verhandeln."  
Verhandeln war nicht wirklich das richtige Wort. Im Grunde blieb Piedmon nichts, als darauf einzugehen. Denn ihm lag sehr viel an diesem Leafmon, weil es eine Verbindung zu ihm und Humpty Dumpty gab. Und es war besser, wenn ihr Orchester nichts davon erfuhr. Sie mochten einander nicht und jeder von ihnen hatte schon darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre das Orchester zu hintergehen. Was sie zusammenhielt war das Wissen, dass sie alle so viel Unglück hatten. Außer ihr Pianist, dem tatsächlich ein wenig Glück vergönnt war und ihm dafür alle erdenklichen Qualen wünschten. An seinem Glück konnte man nicht allzu viel ändern. Aber wenn sie erfahren würden, dass noch einer von ihnen etwas Glück vergönnt wurde, wäre dass das Ende des Orchesters. Da konnten sie alle noch so viel Angst vor ihrem Gitarristen haben. Solange er genauso unglücklich blieb wie sie alle, wäre es ihnen jede Angst, Qual und Scham wert gewesen.  
Andererseits, weil er ja des Dirigenten Liebling war, was hatte Myotismon schon zu sagen? Er war ein Außenseiter und kein Orchestermitglied würde zu ihm halten. Aber Außenseiter übersah man leicht, musste Piedmon mit Schrecken feststellen und vielleicht hatte Myotismon sich so heimlich die besten versteckten Karten rausgesucht. Leafmon könnte seine einzige gute Trumpfkarte gewesen sein, oder eben nur eine von vielen und Piedmon begann sich zu fragen, wie viel der Schwarze König in seinem Schlaf eigentlich mitbekam.  
Was wusste er wirklich noch und was nicht? Wusste er, wie sie alle ins Orchester kamen? Zum Herr Dirigenten? Wenn er es wüsste und es vor allen ausplauderte, wäre Piedmon der neue Außenseiter und er war nicht so verrückt, um nicht zu wissen, dass er gegen sechs wutentbrannte Digimon ebenso wenig Chancen hatte wie Myotismon.  
Piedmon fragte sich, ob er bluffte. Das konnte diese Fledermaus gut. Myotismon könnte diese eine gute Karte gehabt haben und der Rest waren nur einzelne, lausige Zweien und andere niedere Zahlen, die selbst zu blöd waren die richtige Rosensorte zu pflanzen. Es könnte aber auch nur sein Kicker gewesen sein und auf seinem Blatt tummelten sich lauter gute Straßen und Vierlinge, zum Beispiel Buben, die Piedmons Lieblingstörtchen stahlen. Wenn gar ein Royal Flush, nicht nur mit Buben, sondern mit einer Karodame.  
Bluffte Myotismon oder nicht? Zweien oder Buben? Rosen oder Törtchen?  
„Schön. Mach doch was du willst", fauchte Piedmon ihn an und biss dabei demonstrativ in ein blutiges Stück Charlotte, das noch auf einem zerbrochenem Porzellanteller lag. „Von mir aus verhungere bei diesem Miststück! Sie glaubt, sie wäre so ein besonderes Vögelchen, dabei ist sie ein Nichts im Vergleich zu uns und den vier Souveränen! Sie ist weniger wert wie der Dreck unter den Fingernägeln! Aber gut, lass dich von ihr an der Leine ziehen, wie ein treuer Wachköter!"  
„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du es unterlässt Sanzomon zu beleidigen. Du willst doch nicht riskieren, dass der Wachhund zurück beißt, oder?"  
Im dem Stück Gebäck mussten Scherben hineingelangt sein, denn man hörte deutlich, wie Piedmon auf diese biss. Doch er wagte nicht etwas zu sagen, fletschte nur weiter die Zähne, während Myotismon sich aus dem Sessel erhob und erfüllt von Triumph an Piedmon vorbeilief, direkt auf den Bücherstapel. Myotismon griff nach dreien, blätterte etwas in ihnen herum und legte sie wieder zurück. Außer einem, eines mit einem dunkelblauen Einband. Der Autor des Buches hatte mit _Sanzomon_ unterschrieben, aber Schrift und Wortlaut verrieten Myotismon, dass dieses Buch nicht aus der Feder der Weißen Königin stammte.  
Die Themen waren aber identisch mit denen, über die seine Primadonna so gern schrieb. Viel Philosophie. Viel Soziologie.  
„Wenn es dich nicht stört, nehme ich das hier mit. Es sieht interessant aus. Du wolltest es ja ohnehin verbrennen."  
„Steck es dir sonst wo hin!", bellte Piedmon nur. „Wenn Alice wüsste, was du treibst!"  
Lächelnd verschwand Myotismon wieder in die Dunkelheit. Den Rest der Nacht schwieg die Herzkönigin und in den Hallen hörte man nichts außer dem Knistern brennender Bücher im Feuer.

* * *

Ich klatsche jetzt hier an der Stelle endlich mal die Anmerkung hin, die ich schon ewig schreiben wollte, und es ist eine wichtige Anmerkung:

In Alice hinter den Spiegeln spielen in der deutschen Fassung (und in ein paar anderen) Weiß gegen Schwarz. Im Englischen aber spielen Weiß und Rot gegeneinander Schach.

Die Rote Königin und die Herzkönigin sind daher nicht ein und die selbe Figur, wie es zum Beispiel Tim Burton gemacht hat, dass sind zwei vollkommen andere Charaktere (die Herzkönigin ist launisch und herrisch, die Rote Königin streng und kühl).

Entsprechend wäre Myotismon auch eigentlich nicht der Schwarze, sondern der Rote König. Ich entschied mich allerdings drei Farben für die Schachfiguren zu nehmen, damit sie eine Art Dreifaltigkeit bilden zu den drei Typen und etwas mehr Freiraum zu haben. So konnten Babamon/Rosemon und Myotismon praktisch diese Charaktere verkörpern, stehen aber durch die unterschiedlichen Farben dann doch in keiner direkten Verbindungen.


	17. MAD TEA PARTY, 3rd Movement

Konzert III. WILD FLOWERS, 3. Satz, Vivace fortepiano

Der Mond war nur ein Grinsen am Nachthimmel, als Sanzomon sich eingestehen musste, dass sie sich in Myotismon verliebt hatte. Aber sie wehrte sich, es so zu nennen. Das wäre ein Wort, dass Cho-Hakkaimon, die Kitsch und Romantik so gern hatte, oder die Sistermon benutzen würden. Sie selbst beließ es als Neugierde.  
Neugierde war ein gutes Wort. Sanzomon war schließlich nicht vielen Digimon begegnet, wie er eines war. Aber die Formen, die ihre Neugierde angenommen hatte missfiel ihr. Die Sehnsucht nach einem zweiten Kuss war nur eine Facette davon. Doch redet sich Sanzomon weiter ein, dass sie Obacht geben musste. Tsukaimon war nicht mehr Tsukaimon. Vielleicht war Tsukaimon auch nie Tsukaimon gewesen. Und wie musste er sich entwickelt haben, wenn er zu so einem Digimon wurde?  
Sie mied Myotismon seitdem. Wenn Sanzomon ihn schon von Weitem irgendwo in den Gängen laufen oder seine Fledermäuse pfeifen hörte, huschte sie sofort in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, oder irgendwo hin, wo er sie nicht fand. Wenn sie ihn dann doch sah, fehlten ihr die Worte und sein Geschmack kehrte in ihren Mund zurück.  
Das war nicht gut. Das war absolut nicht gut.  
Den Versuch, diese Neugierde zu verbergen hätte Sanzomon sich schenken können. Jeder sah, dass sie Myotismon aus dem Weg ging und ihre Schüler, die von ihr immer etwas mehr wussten, wussten es noch besser. Sogar die Mondsichel schien es zu wissen, die genauso hämisch und verabscheuungswürdig grinste.  
( _alle wissen es alle wissen es und jeder sieht es jeder kann es sehen man kann es vom Weltraum aus sehen und_ er _weiß es am aller besten er weiß es und macht sich über dich lustig_ )  
Da aber kein Digimon sie darauf ansprechen wollte, bat Sirenmon, die immer so besorgt um Sanzomon war eben ihre Schüler. Und weil Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon eben wussten, dass sie mit Worten nur schlecht umgehen konnten, hatten sie Sagomon vorgeschickt, der sich besser auszudrücken verstand. Aber er brauchte lange, um diese Wort zu finden.  
Er saß, während die Mondsichel durch das Fenster griente hinter Sanzomon, die in ihrem Zimmer auf ihren Knien saß und zu meditieren versuchte, ihre Gebetskette fest in den gefalteten Händen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich schwer damit tat.  
„Ihr meditiert schon ziemlich lange, Meister Sanzomon."  
„Ich habe meine Rituale sehr vernachlässigt. Ein Ärgernis, dass ich vermeiden sollte. Dann wird meine Arbeit auch vielleicht schneller vorangehen."  
Ihre Art, wie sie da saß wirkte unnatürlich und verkrampft, obwohl es Sanzomons ganz typische Haltung war. Vielleicht war es auch diese Ruhe, die genauso unnatürlich schien.  
Nur noch schlimmer war der schwere Duft der Seerosen, der sonst immer so dezent war. Sanzomon hatte immer kleine Steinbecken und Krüge mit Seerosen darin in ihren Räumlichkeiten, aber sie übertrieb in letzter Zeit damit. Man konnte sich ihrem Zimmer- dem hellsten im gesamten Schloss - nicht bewegen, ohne Angst zu haben irgendetwas umzuwerfen. Und sie hatte so viele ihrer schneeweißen Seerosen hier, dass man hätte glauben können, sie wollte versuchen sich damit selbst zu berauschen.  
„Wie viele?", fragte Sagomon nach kurzer Pause.  
„Zwei. Von acht Wundern."  
Es bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärungen. Zwei von acht war besser wie vor ein paar Tagen noch, als es nur eines von acht war. Oder vor einigen Wochen, wo es gar keine waren. Und nicht einmal das war wirklich korrekt, da es bisher nur ein Umriss, ein Grundstein war. Das gewisse etwas fehlte, aber es war ein Anfang.  
Sagomon wollte sie loben, aber fürchtete, Sanzomon wollte es nicht hören, weil sie an etwas anderes dachte.  
„Und welches Sutra und welches Mantra habt Ihr für heute Abend ausgesucht?"  
Keine Antwort, musste sie auch nicht, Sagomon kannte sie zu gut um zu wissen, dass ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht eineinziges einfallen würde.  
„Sitzt eine Fledermaus unter dem Hut?", fragte er, ungewohnt direkt. Sanzomon entwicht ein genervtes Schnaufen.  
„Ihr setzt dieses unkreative Gleichnis wirklich durch?"  
„Ihr habt mich verstanden, das ist wichtig. Wir hatten uns zuerst auf Solomon Grundy geeinigt, fanden es aber dann etwas makaber."  
Ein Digimon nach einer Figur zu betiteln, die weniger wie eine Woche leben durfte, klang nicht nur makaber, sondern wie ein Versprechen, dass es auch wirklich nicht mehr wie eine Woche dauern würde, bis derjenige genauso dahinschied.  
„Gokuwmon sagte, die Fledermaus unter dem Hut würde Euch komische Blicke zuwerfen."  
„Gokuwmon sagt dies über jedes Digimon, das ihm missfällt. Er muss lernen mehr Vertrauen zu schöpfen, selbst wenn es nur wenig zu schöpfen gibt."  
Wieder Schweigen. Sanzomon tat, als würde sie ein Mantra sprechen, dabei murmelte sie nur irgendwas hin und schloss die Augen, um das Mondgrinsen nicht sehen zu müssen.  
„Cho-Hakkaimon sagte, dass Ihr ver-"  
„Könnten wir _bitte_ das Thema wechseln?", keifte sie und warf dabei fast selbst einen ihrer Krüge um. Sie klang so jung auf einmal. Wie, als wäre sie wieder ein Tinkermon. Und so fühlte Sanzomon sich auch, so unbeholfen und ahnungslos, wie sie es als Rookie war.  
„Wieso grämt ihr Euch so, Meister? Es ist nichts dabei, in der heutigen Zeit zumindest."  
„Er -", Sanzomon weigerte sich, es auszusprechen, aber ihr fiel kein anderes Synonym ein, und Wände hatten Ohren, „- die Fledermaus unter dem Hut hat einfach etwas unheimliches an sich."  
„Ist das dieses _Irgendetwas_ , dass Ihr so mögt?"  
„Ihr habt gelauscht?!"  
Nun klang ihre Stimme nicht nur sehr jung, sondern unheimlich schrill, dass selbst Sagomon erschrak. Der Krug fiel fast wieder um, Sanzomon konnte ihn zwar halten, aber es lief Wasser über den Rand.  
„Der Streit war nicht zu überhören. Aber es wurde schnell ruhig. Mehr haben wir nicht mitbekommen."  
Was Sagomon sagte, klang glaubwürdig. Sanzomon hoffte nur niemand hatte das, was daraufhin folgte mitbekommen.  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist das Tsukaimon von damals. Aber irgendwie ist er es auch nicht. Vielleicht war er es auch nie. Er hatte schließlich Amnesie, als man ihn fand. Auf einmal habe ich das Gefühl ihn nicht mehr zu kennen. Wenn ich das je habe..."  
Eine aus den Krügen gefallene Seerose hielt Sanzomon ihr ihrer Hand. Nachdenklich drehte sie den dunkelgrünen Stil und ließ die weiß-rosa Blütenpracht mal im, mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn kreisen.  
„Ich wollte früher schon immer wissen, was er dachte. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich. Und ich möchte es heute auch noch gerne wissen. Aber ich sehe seine Zähne und bekomme Angst."  
„Was ist denn stärker, Meister? Die Angst oder die Neugier?"  
Beides, das wäre Sanzomons erste Antwort gewesen, aber sie war unbefriedigend. Denn der Wunsch nach Lippenberührungen kam nicht von der Angst oder allein von Neugier. Würde sie das behaupten, wüsste Sanzomon und jedes Digimon um sie herum, dass sie lügen würde.  
Auf dieser Metapher aufzubauen mochte bescheuert sein, aber es gab keine andere Umschreibung. Den Abgrund sah Tinkermon nie, vermutlich weil der Schnee zu dicht war. Als Tsukaimon rieselte der Schnee sachte hinein. Nun jedoch war daraus ein Schneesturm geworden und irgendwo da war dieses Irgendetwas. Nun, da Sanzomon es auch gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich nicht davon abwenden.  
Sanzomon kannte Abgründe. Das waren Löcher in den Herzen der Digimon und allein für diese Theorie war sie oft ausgelacht worden. Die Löcher waren mal tiefer, mal nicht so tief, gemeinsam hatten sie aber alle eins – am Boden lagen schreckliche Dinge. Wenn es bei Tsukaimon – geschweige denn Myotismon auch so war? Wurde er deswegen so, wie er nun war?  
Was dachte er? Was sah er? Und was tat sich in seinem Kopf, wenn er sie ansah?  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sagomon. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich in seinen Augen sehe."  
„Habt Ihr versucht, nun, Ihr wisst schon?"  
„Ja", sagte Sanzomon knapp. „Natürlich habe ich es. Aber ich sehe nichts. Es überrascht mich nicht einmal, wir beide hatten schließlich die gleichen Lehrer."  
„Und was gedenkt Ihr nun zu tun?"  
Genau das wusste Sanzomon eben nicht. Eben weil sie nicht zu Myotismon durchdrang, war sie unsicher. Aber wie sie es wollte, dass machte ihr noch mehr Angst als Myotismon selbst. Sie hatte Angst, Angst vor diesem Abgrund und irgendetwas war dort und sie wollte wissen, was es war, um dieses Digimon endlich erfassen zu können, was ihr damals nicht gelang.  
Sie kam nicht von ihm los, dass musste Sanzomon sich eingestehen, schon bei Tsukaimon. Tsukaimon waren feige, aber dieses Tsukaimon war es nicht, es war tapfer und trainierte mit Jijimon manchmal bis spät in die Nacht, egal wie oft es im Dreck landete. Tsukaimon war der Beweis für Tinkermon, dass Digimon wirklich einen Willen und ein Ich hatten. Letztendlich hatte Tinkermon auch für ihn gelernt. Damit er sah, dass sie mehr war wie ein scheues Digimon, dass jammerte, weil seine Artgenossen es nicht bei sich haben wollten und sich für sich selbst schämte. Ein wenig Anerkennung, mehr wollte Tinkermon von Tsukaimon gar nicht. Nun aber, da sie den Schneesturm gesehen hatte...  
Nein, er _war_ der Schneesturm, etwas Lebhaftes in einer Jahreszeit, die nur kalt und tot war. Ein größeres Paradoxon als jedes Unsinns-Gedicht. Ein Digimon, dass zwischen Leben und Tod stand allein war ein Widerspruch. Wie passend für ihn. Wie reizvoll.  
Sie wollte die süßen Blumen und die Erde beiseite räumen und in diesen Abgrund blicken, in dieses Grab. Und vielleicht fand sie dieses _Irgendetwas_ auch, irgendwo dort unten und sie würde solange graben, bis ihre eigenen Hände blutig wären, selbst wenn der Schneesturm sie komplett einnehmen würde und sie erfror, sie würde weiter hineinsehen, bis sie etwas fand. Überzeugt, egal wie verrottet und verfallen und modrig und süß-faulig dieses _Irgendetwas_ dort unten sein würde, sie würde versuchen keine Angst haben, sie würde diesen Geschmack und diese Atemluft jederzeit wieder aufnehmen, sie würde keine Angst vor dem Abgrund haben und dem was dort war, sie würde diese Erkenntnis und die Wahrheit in diesem kalten, aschfahlen Körper als ihr eigenes, kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis bewahren, wie würde -  
Sanzomon umklammerte ihre Mala-Kette fester und presste sie an ihre Brust, als sie dieses Ziehen in ihrem Bauch fühlte. Zwischen ihren Fingern hielt sie nur eine einzige der insgesamt einhundertundacht roten Perlen, eine einzige Rosane, die noch von Babamons Halskette stammte. Babamon hätte sie für diese alberne, fast kindische Erinnerungsgeste getadelt. Und ihr mit dem Besen eine übergezogen, wenn sie wüsste, welche Gedanken Sanzomon hegte.  
( _du dummes Ding benimmst dich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kokatorimon hab endlich mal Rückgrat und hab ich dir nicht beigebracht dass du Tsukaimon nicht so angucken sollst sonst weinst du eines Tages noch wie die Digimon in den Kinderreimen die sich von jedem küssen lassen weil sie so dumm sind_ )  
„Wisst Ihr, Meister, neugierig seid Ihr uns alle lieber. Also könntet Ihr auch weiter so bleiben?"  
Sagomon genoss wieder Sanzomons volle Aufmerksamkeit, er hatte Babamons Predigt in den Hintergrund gerückt. Das Ziehen mit der verbundenen Euphorie war aus ihrem Bauch verschwunden und sie war froh darüber.  
„Hatten wir auch dieses Etwas, Meister?", fragte Sagomon im höflichsten Ton, den er zu Stande brachte. Sie überlegte kurz, dabei fiel Sanzomon wohl auch endlich selbst auf, wie erschlagend der Seerosengeruch war. Sie hatte eindeutige zu viele in ihr Zimmer gebracht. Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, Seerosen würden Fledermäuse aus dem Hut vertreiben, wie Weihrauch und Knoblauch es konnten.  
„Vielleicht etwas in dieser Art. Aber auch wenn nicht, wie hätte ich euch widerstehen können?", sagte Sanzomon und ihr Schüler gab sich damit wohl mehr als zufrieden. Sie hörte seinen Schnabel leicht klappern, dass tat Sagomon immer, wenn er seine Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen konnte.  
„Hättet Ihr uns nicht zeigt, dass wir mehr sind wie Daten und es mehr gibt, wie nur zu digitieren, Meister Sanzomon, hätten wir... Ihr wisst vermutlich, was aus uns geworden wäre."  
Sie wusste es sehr gut. Viele Digimon hielten Sanzomon, als sie noch als D'arcmon umherzog für nicht geheuer, da sie merkwürdiges Zeug im Kopf hatte, über _Ich-Sein ,_ mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, dass es schon unheimlich schien und man war sich sicher, dass sie einfach übergeschnappt sei. Wer so lange Zeit von Jijimon und diesem Babamon aufgezogen worden war konnte selbst nur meschugge werden. Doch Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon hatte sie damit erreicht. Wohl auch, weil sie ebenso Digimon waren, die fortgejagt wurden und einsam durch Server zogen.  
( _Außenseiter_ )  
Gokuwmon war ein ruheloses Wesen, dass nichts außer Kämpfen kannte und erst zufrieden war, wenn er gewann oder fast tot zu Boden ging. Auch D'arcmon hatte er zum Kampf herausgefordert, doch sie hatte es immer abgelehnt. Dafür hatte er sie noch mehr gehasst. Gokuwmon hatte Digimon wie sie, die sich so weibisch gaben verabscheut. Femme Fatals, die ihre Gegner nicht bekämpften, sondern verführten um sie zu überwältigen und in seinen Augen war solch ein Verhalten eine Schande für jedes Digimon, dass sich aufrichtig als Kämpfer bezeichnete.  
Gokuwmon rief ihr wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf, von _aufgedonnerter Pute_ bis hin zur _dämlichen Zimtziege_ war alles vertreten gewesen, aber nichts hatte sie provozieren können. Selbst als er sie als _Schlampe_ beschimpfte, reagierte sie nicht. Stattdessen ließ sie, wenn sie ihr Nachtlager abbaute und weiterzog, die Hälfte ihres Essen zurück, da sie wusste, dass Gokuwmon nicht weit weg war und sie beobachtete. Dabei hatte sie selbst kaum etwas. Er verstand dieses Digimon nicht, aber Gokuwmon hatte sich irgendwann schlecht dabei gefühlt, sie so mies behandelt zu haben.  
An einem Abend, als D'arcmon an ihrem Lagerfeuer saß und versuchte den Hunger zu vergessen hatte sich Gokuwmon zum ersten Mal genährt. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, selbst dass sie ihm die Beleidigungen noch übel nahm. Aber sie lachte und hatte sich entschuldigt, dass sie nichts zu Essen für ihn hätte. Dann saßen sie zusammen, dicht nebeneinander und hatten gemeinsam versucht ihre knurrenden Mägen zu überhören. Dann hörte Gokuwmon auf, sie zu verfolgen und folgte ihr stattdessen.  
Cho-Hakkaimon war von den hohen Engel-Digimon vertrieben worden, deren Schülerin sie zuerst war und schlug sich durch die Gegend, wobei ihre Trägheit und ihr Hunger ihr oft Ärger bereiteten. Gokuwmon und D'arcmon trafen sie, als sie mal wieder aus einer Taverne geworfen wurde. Sie hatte gedacht, weil D'arcmon ebenfalls ein Engel-Digimon war und gutmütig schien, könnte Cho-Hakkaimon sich bei ihr einschmeicheln, damit sie dann bei anderen Engel-Digimon ein gutes Wort einlegen könnte und sie noch einmal die Chance bekäme, in ein ähnlich schönes Digimon zu digitieren.  
Aber etwas an D'arcmons Art war komisch. Wenn andere Digimon sie skeptisch beäugten und sie ihrem Gerede von Herzen, Gefühlen und Ich-Bewusstsein nur mit Abwinken antworteten, blieb sie unerschüttert. Manchmal erreichten ihre Worte auch die Digimon, die sie trafen. Selbst Gokuwmon, ein Digimon mit einer so wilden Seele wich ihr nicht von der Seite.  
Cho-Hakkaimon war erst neidisch auf D'arcmon, wollte ebenso sein wie sie und Cho-Hakkaimon kam sich zum ersten Mal wie ein Schwein vor. Aber obwohl sie ein widerliches Schwein war, haben D'arcmon und Gokuwmon es stets abgelehnt irgendwo die Nacht zu verbringen, wo Cho-Hakkaimon unerwünscht war. Lieber schliefen sie draußen mit ihr und in jeder kalten Nacht legten die beiden die Arm um sie, als wäre sie das reinste Stück Seide. Irgendwann verschwand der Neid.  
Sagomon war in der Hochzeit der Typus-Kriege, die nach der Auflösung der Apartheid ausgebrochen waren von den letzten Engel-Digimon, die es noch gab eingesperrt worden. Er verharrte Jahre in der Dunkelheit und wurde von Piximon, das später seine Briefe mir _Siebenschläfer_ unterzeichnete in seiner Todeszelle bewacht. D'arcmon kam mit Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon eines Tages an und erfuhr von dem schweigsamen Insassen, der hingerichtet werden sollte, aber vermutlich nun für immer eingesperrt bleiben musste, da die Digimon, die ihn verurteilt hatten allesamt gefallen waren. D'arcmon empfand es als Unrecht, ihn weiterhin eingesperrt zu lassen. Wenn seine Richter und Henker nicht mehr waren, so wäre doch seine Strafe damit nichtig.  
Sie hatte lange mit Piximon verhandelt. Als D'arcmon offenbarte, dass sie die Schülerin eines ominösen Babamon war, ließ sich Piximon leicht überreden. Doch Sagomon wurde nur unter der Bedienung befreit, indem er schwor D'arcmon treu zu dienen und es gab genug Situationen, in der er mit den Gedanken gespielte sie auszuschalten, wäre dieses grimmig schauende Gokuwmon und dieses vorlaute Cho-Hakkaimon nicht gewesen. Einem Serum zu dienen und das als ehemaliger General von Dämonen-Digimon von den Folder Islands, weit außerhalb der Reichweite Servers, war Schande genug für Sagomon gewesen. Als er erfuhr, dass dieses D'arcmon zuvor ein Virus war, widerte sie ihn nur mehr an. Es gab zur Zeit der Apartheid nichts schlimmeres wie Digimon, die es wagten mitten in ihrem Entwicklungsprozess einfach die Typen zu wechseln (und Sagomon kam, wie Tinkermon einst aus einer sehr konservativen Region). Solche Digimon hatten wenigstens noch so viel Scham dafür übrig, sich das Leben zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung nach ihrer Wiedergeburt mehr Glück zu haben.  
Doch irgendwas an D'arcmon hatte Sagomon überrascht. Sie war nicht wie die Serum-Digimon, die er zur Zeit der Typus-Kriege kennengelernt hatte oder wie seine Vorgesetzten erzählten. Wenn er hinfiel, weil er als digitale Form eines Wasserdämons die Trockenheit nicht gewohnt war, hatte D'arcmon ihm immer die Hand gereicht, egal wie oft er sie wegschlug. Sie saß mit Virus- und Datei-Typen zusammen im Kreis, sie aßen alle aus einer Schüssel, tranken aus einem Becher und es war für diese drei so selbstverständlich, ohne den Hauch von Feindseligkeit miteinander zu reden und zu lachen. Sagomon war überzeugt gewesen, dass so was nie möglich sein würde. Und doch sah er es direkt vor sich. So begrub auch er seinen Rachefeldzug.  
D'arcmon, die im Laufe ihrer Reise ohne einen Kampf und nur durch Lernen und Philosophieren das Ultra-Level erreichte, hatte ihnen glaubhaft gemacht, dass sie mehr wie nur Daten waren. Dass sie so was wie ein Herz und eine Seele hatten, etwas, was sowohl die Hohen Serum-Digimon, als auch die finsteren Dämonen der Digiwelt jeher bestritten hatten. Und dass der Typus nicht die Grenze war.  
„Sanzomon!", riefen Stimmen von draußen. Im selben Moment ging die Tür auf und Kiimon und Viximon rannten zu ihr. Beide nahmen vor Sanzomon Platz, mit großen, kullerden Augen.  
„Sanzomon darf nicht traurig sein!"  
„Ja, wenn Sanzomon auch traurig ist, sind wir auch ganz traurig."  
„Ich bin doch nicht -", dann warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und hatte im Türrahmen für einen Moment Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon gesehen. Sagomon knurrte, es klang nach „Vollidioten".  
„Ich bin nicht traurig."  
„Echt?", fragte Kiimon skeptisch, gleichzeitig aber war es froh darüber.  
„Wirklich. Ich arbeite nur zu viel, dass ist alles."  
„Musst du heute wieder so viel arbeiten?"  
„Liest du uns nach dem Abendessen was vor? Bitte."  
Für Viximons großen und bettelnden Blick hätte sie gerne bejaht. Jedoch-  
( _Erst Zwei von acht Wundern. Eins für das Leid, zwei für die Freuden, drei für die Maid,-_ )  
„Leider ja", seufzte Sanzomon schwer, die beiden kleinen Digimon vor ihr noch tiefer und waren nun die, die traurig waren und mit herunterhängenden Ohren dasaßen. Sanzomon legte die Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich.  
„Aber Morgen werde ich gerne eurem Wunsch nachkommen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück."  
Und sie war sich sicher, bis dahin Erfolg zu haben. Wenn sie versuchte optimistischer und gezielter heranzugehen, werden es bald drei von acht Wunder sein.  
Jauchzend sprang die beiden Digimon auf und ab, schmiegten sich eng an Sanzomon und sie so fröhlich zu sehen erleichterte ihren Geist. Diese kleinen Geschöpfe hatten so viel durchgemacht. Sie wollte nicht, dass man ihnen wieder etwas wegnahm. Aus ihnen sollten anständige Digimon werden, die an sich glaubten und eine Zukunft hatten.  
„Solltet ihr nicht bei Sirenmon und Sistermon sein und beim Aufräumen helfen?", bemerkte Sagomon, er stemmte die Fäuste über die Hüften.  
„Haben wir schon gemacht!", antwortete Viximon abrupt.  
„Na, dann ab ins Bett mit euch. Es ist schon stockfinster draußen."  
„Können wir nicht noch mit den Bakemon spielen?"  
„Die Bakemon müssen auch ihre Arbeit erledigen."  
Enttäuscht ließen sie den Kopf hängen, während Sanzomon, wie auch Sagomon sich fragten, was das größere Mysterium war – das sämtliche Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon im Schloss so gar keine Angst vor den Bakemon hatten und sie als Spielkameraden sahen, oder dass die Bakemon irgendwo auch ihre Freude hatten, von anderen Digimon, die nicht ihrer Art waren bestaunt und geachtet zu werden?  
„Sagomon, musst du Morgen wieder um den Berg?"  
„Und wenn du das gemacht hast, kannst du dann mit uns im Wasser spielen?", fragten Viximon und Kiimon erwartungsvoll – die anfängliche Enttäuschung war bereits Schnee von gestern – und Sagomon nickte ihnen zu. Er lugte noch hinaus in den Gang, aber er sah nichts mehr von Gokuwmon oder Cho-Hakkaimon. Sie hatten das Weite gesucht, nach ihrem kläglichen Versuch etwas beizutragen.  
„So, aber jetzt geht ihr wirklich ins Bett", sagte Sanzomon zu den beiden. Sie schaukelte Viximon und Kiimon in ihren Armen, als sie durch die Korridore liefen, Sagomon hinter ihnen, was ihnen Spaß machte und sie begannen die Melodie von _Schnell, hier kommt das Mondmon_ zu summen.  
Sanzomon hatte in dem Gesumme, dem Gelächter und dem Gezappel die Fledermäuse nicht bemerkt, erst als Viximon und Kiimon zu jauchzen begannen. Die Fledermäuse die mit den Geist-Digimon hier ins Schloss eingezogen waren, machten ihnen genauso wenig aus und versuchten hin und wieder welche von ihnen zu fangen.  
Vor Myotismon aber, dem diese Fledermäuse gehörten hatten sie Angst und überaus viel Respekt. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon sagten nichts, aus Höflichkeit und weil sie wussten, dass er so etwas wie ein alter Freund ihrer _Ziehmutter_ war und immerhin dafür verantwortlich, dass sie alle nachts ruhig schlafen konnten. Aber Sanzomon wusste, dass die kleinen Digimon Myotismon heimlich als das große, schwarze _Boogymon_ bezeichneten. Und Sanzomon bemerkte ihn erst, als er direkt vor ihr war.  
Da stand er nun, und von allen wirren Gängen, die sich in diesem einzigen Teil des Schlosses befanden, wo Logik und Schwerkraft versagt hatten (Sinnbild von Jijimons und Babamons wirren Köpfen, munkelte man), musste Myotismon genau den Weg wählen, denn Sanzomon gehen wollte.  
Es war ein Albtraum. Ein anderes Sanzomon hätte sehr wahrscheinlich zu ihr gesagt, es sei Karma.  
„Guten Abend."  
Er klang schlecht gelaunt. Vielleicht war Myotismon genauso wenig über dieses Zusammentreffen erfreut, wie Sanzomon es war. Oder es störte ihn, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
Viximon und Kiimon pressten sich enger an Sanzomon. Während sie den Kopf etwas anhob und weniger eingeschüchtert zu wirken, glaubte sie irgendwo über- oder unterhalb - so sicher konnte man sich hier nicht sein - Bakemon schweben zu hören, die gerade aufgewacht waren.  
„Guten Abend. Ich nehme an, du bist auf dem Weg zu deiner Nachtpatrouille?"  
„So wie immer. Gibt es Einwände, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
Sanzomon schüttelte nur den Kopf, während ihr restlicher Körper stocksteif war. Kiimon und Viximon zappelten in ihren Armen, ihr Griff war ihnen zu eng geworden, aber sie konnte sich kaum beherrschen.  
„Sanzomon, du drückt zu fest zu. Ist dir nicht gut?", beschwerte sich Kiimon, Viximon versuchte schon Sanzomons Arme wegzudrücken, bis sie ihre Umarmung von selbst lockerte.  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte euch nicht wehtun. Und ja, mir geht es gut."  
„Ehrlich? Dein Herz pocht ganz schön laut."  
„Ja, das springt bestimmt gleich raus."  
Sie wollte fluchen, aber verkniff es sich, dafür war sie zu verkrampft gewesen. Das war ein Albtraum, ganz, ganz sicher.  
Sanzomon hoffte es, aber dafür war Myotismon zu real gewesen, mit den Armen hinter den Rücken, der gebeugten Haltung, dem trotz erhobenen Blick und den langen Zähnen, vor denen sie solche Angst hatte auf den grinsenden, dunkelblauen Lippen.  
„Ja, Sanzomon, sag schon. Ist dir nicht gut?"  
„Mir. Geht. Es blendend."  
Sie stotterte. Nicht nur ihr Körper, sogar ihre Stimme versagte nun vor Angst. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Entsetzliche Angst. Vielleicht sogar mehr, wie vor Piedmon. Wenn da nicht ein kleines Wörtchen wäre, gleich einem einsamen Funkeln im tiefsten und schrecklichsten Abgrund.  
Manchmal.  
„Myotismon, ich glaube Sanzomon schwindelt, damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen."  
„Ja, dabei klopft ihr Herz jetzt noch viel doller."  
Die kleinen Digimon drehten schnell ihre Köpfe immer wieder zu Sanzomon, deren Herz wirklich dabei war rausspringen und sich mental schon darauf gefasst machten, es im Fall des Falles - auch wenn sie wussten, dass das nicht möglich war, es aufzufangen, und zu Myotismon, dessen Bedeutung in seinen Gesichtszügen sie aufgrund ihres kindlichen Verstandes nicht deuten konnten. Es reichte, dass Sanzomon diese Zweideutigkeiten in seiner Mimik verstand.  
„Ihr erlaubt?"  
Sagomon tauchte neben Sanzomon und Myotismon auf. Sagomon, stimmt, sie hatte es vergessen. Als sie Myotismon gesehen hatte, hatte sie die gesamte Welt um sich herum vergessen, dabei brauchte sie doch keine Angst haben, er war ja da.  
Doch Sagomon nahm schweigend Viximon und Kiimon an sich, lief mit den beiden im Arm weiter und ließ Sanzomon, deren Körper sich immer noch taub anfühlte, stehen. Er sah nicht einmal zurück.  
„Haben wir was Falsches gesagt, Sagomon?"  
„Pscht jetzt!", ermahnte Sagomon die beiden Digimon und sie blieben es auch. Sanzomon schaute ihm nach, hoffte er käme zurück und würde sie hier nicht alleine lassen. Selbst als er in den Schatten der Korridore verschwand, hoffte sie weiter. Aber Sagomon kam nicht zurück. Er wollte, dass Sanzomon dass alleine regelte. Ungestört und mit der Angst direkt konfrontiert, wenn ihr Unbehagen dennoch blieb, anders wie Myotismon, der sich über die Zweisamkeit nicht zu beschweren schien.  
„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?"  
„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen. Ich arbeite eben viel und die Kleinen machen sich Sorgen. Mehr nicht."  
Sanzomons Lippen hatten sich unter ihrem Halstuch zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen. Die Erinnerungen an ihren Kuss kamen hoch. Und wie der schlichte Wunsch, Myotismons Hand noch mal berühren zu können, wollte sie ebenso diesen Kuss noch mal erleben, mit jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Körpers. Doch die Angst hatte sie im Griff. Sanzomon konnte nur an seine Zähne denken, mit denen er wer weiß was getan hatte und bei jeder seiner Mundbewegungen hatte Sanzomon das Gefühl, er würde gleich nach ihr schnappen und zubeißen.  
„Ich glaube aber, es gibt da sehr viel mehr, was du mir sagen möchtest."  
Myotismon lächelte. Er war nicht wütend auf sie, kein Hauch von Verwunderung, nicht einmal Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie bei jeder Silbe zusammenzuckte. Myotismon lächelte sie an und Sanzomon sah die grinsende Mondsichel vor ihrem geistigen Auge, die sie verspottet hatte.  
( _er weiß es er weiß es er weiß es_ )  
Er wusste, was sie dachte, weil es so offensichtlich war. Schon die ganze Zeit. Bestimmt wusste er sogar, mit welchen kläglichen Vorhaben sie versucht hatte es zu verbergen. Und auf einmal schien Neugier allein kein gutes Wort mehr für das hier zu sein, sondern war absolut ungenügend, um das hier beschreiben zu können.  
( _er weiß es er weiß es und macht sich über dich lustig_ )  
„Ich höre zu, also sprich."  
„Es gibt nichts, was ich zu sagen hätte. Es -"  
„Geht mich nichts an. Richtig?"  
Sie war sprachlos. Genau das war es, was Sanzomon ihm sagen wollte, so erbärmlich diese Antwort auch war, genauso wie ihr Verhalten, wofür sie von Myotismon mit Frustration gestraft wurde.  
„Ich lasse es mir vielleicht gefallen, nach deinen Regeln zu tanzen. Wir leben hier in Symbiose. Und wir sind die Gäste, also hast du als Babamons Nachfolgerin auch das Hausrecht."  
Mit jedem Wort wurde Myotismons Stimme tiefer und sei Gesicht kam ihr wieder viel zu nah. Das zynische Lächeln war weg und Sanzomon schluckte, als die Frustration in Wut umschwang.  
„Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich derjenige bin, an dem du deine Laune ausleben kannst. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Digimon mir hübsche Augen machen. Aber ich lasse mich nicht verführen, nur um dann geächtet zu werden."  
„D-Das ist so nicht!", widersprach Sanzomon direkt.  
„So? Dann hast du mich also nicht geschlagen, obwohl du offensichtlich Spaß hattest? Oder meidest du mich etwa nicht, weil es dir unangenehm ist? Du schimpfst dich Freund, dabei sehe ich, wie du meine Zähne anstarrst. So viel zu deiner Gleichwertigkeit und deinem Individualismus."  
„Das verstehst du falsch! Es ist nicht der Typus, oder etwas ähnliches. Du sagtest, du würdest mir das glauben."  
„Was ist es dann?"  
Sanzomon brachte kein Wort heraus. Ihre Kehle war enger geworden, selbst zu atmen fühlte sich unangenehm an. Myotismon wartete noch, ob sie etwas sagen würde, doch als nichts kam, schüttelte er den Kopf und schnaufte durch die Nase.  
„Typisch Serum."  
Die Worte, die Sanzomon sich zusammen gelegt hatte lösten sich in ihren Gedanken im Nichts auf und sie kamen auch nicht wieder. Verantwortlich war der Schmerz, der ihr durch die Brust jagte.  
Myotismon ging an ihr vorbei, ohne noch etwas zu sagen, nur sein Umhang streifte sie und selbst stand sie nur wie angewurzelt da.  
Sie hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt. Wie erbärmlich. So einen erbärmlichen Schlossherrn wie sie hatte es sehr wahrscheinlich noch nie auf Grey Mountain gegeben.  
Sanzomons Nacken war schwer. Sie sah nur den Boden und ihre eigenen Füße, aber wirklich wahrnehmen tat sie es nicht. Ihre Hände erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld und Sanzomon begann, sich zu hinterfragen. Nicht nur in dem, was sie tat. Vielleicht stimmte es. Vielleicht war sie eben doch nur zu Sanzomon digitiert, weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren noch den Wunsch gehegt hatte, wie die Digimon zu sein, die sie einst Geschwister nannte. Vielleicht passte das, was sie war wirklich nicht zu ihr und sie hatte sich nur angepasst. Taugte sie so dann überhaupt als Meister? Als Schlossherr?  
Vielleicht hatte Babamon ja Recht...  
Sanzomon sah sich ihre Hände genauer an. Helle, dünne Finger mit langen Nägeln, sauber, vor allem sauber. Vor ein paar Stunden waren sie noch mit Tinte verschmiert gewesen, dunkelblaue und schwarze Reste ihrer Schriften und Übersetzungen, die sie am Nachmittag auf Pergament geschrieben hatte. Wenn Sanzomon sich so zurückerinnerte, waren ihre Hände oft schmutzig gewesen.  
Schon im jungen Ausbildungs-Level hatte Cupimon Pflanzen ausgebuddelt und schwere Steine beiseite geräumt, um zu wissen, wie es darunter aussah. Ebenso stets mit den Händen im seichten Wasser, um alles, was am Boden lag an die Oberfläche zu holen und von simplen Steinen, die ganz andere Muster hatten wie die meisten oder die Erkenntnis, dass die Wurzeln oft doppelt so lang waren, wie die eigentliche Pflanze hatte so leicht zu faszinieren.  
Als Babamon ihr das Schreiben beibrachte, lernte sie den Geruch von Papier und Tinte zu lieben und wenn sie sich verschmiert hatte, war es nie schlimm gewesen. Auch, nachdem Tsukaimon gegangen war, waren ihre Hände oft verfärbt. Sie hatte die Zeit mit Lernen verbracht und damit zu verstehen, warum sie, nachdem er ging, unter ihrem eigenen Segen, wütend, enttäuscht und traurig zugleich war. In den Nächten, in denen sich ihre Tränen mit der Tinte vermischt hatte lernte Tinkermon langsam, was Gefühle wirklich ausmachte, statt sie einfach nur benennen zu können. Auch das schrieb sie auf, das, und was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Und tat sie das nicht immer noch?  
„Tsukaimon..."  
Ihre hellen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Ja, tat sie noch. Ihre Hände taten immer noch genau dies, was sie als Cupimon und als Tinkermon getan hatte. Wahrnehmen und lernen. Nur Angst haben, dass durfte sie nicht. Angst war der größte Feind der Neugierde und Angst hatte sie früher genug gehabt, bis Tsukaimon aufgetaucht war.  
Sie hatte auch für ihn gelernt. Sie wollte nicht mehr von ihm als nervtötend empfunden werden, sondern ein Digimon sein, dass von ihm anerkannt wurde. Und dass an ihren Einstellungen, die er damals schon für albern hielt, nichts verkehrt war.  
Um irgendwann den Abgrund auch in seinen Augen sehen und verstehen zu können. Nicht zuletzt schließlich, um irgendwann einmal mehr für dieses Digimon sein zu können...  
„Tsu... Myotismon! Warte kurz!"  
Als Myotismon sich, wenn auch widerwillig wieder umdrehte, stand Sanzomon bereits vor ihm und man fragte sich, wo plötzlich diese Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht herkam, obwohl sie vor einem kurzen Moment noch fast in Panik geraten war. Sanzomon wunderte sich selbst. Ihr war schwindlig von ihrer eigenen Entscheidung geworden. Statt in der Realität befand sie sich in ihrer Vergangenheit, sah ihr Rookie-Sein allein im Korb liegen, wartend und hoffend, Tsukaimon käme wieder. Und überzeugt, wenn er wieder käme, würde er wieder bei ihr liegen. Aus freien Stücken, nicht weil Jijimon ihn darum gebeten hatte. Und das hier war die Chance, von der Sanzomon immer gehofft hatte. Genau das.  
Mit dem Blick fest auf Myotismon gerichtet, zog Sanzomon ihr Halstuch vom Gesicht und packte ihn schließlich mit einer Hand am Kragen, während sie die andere in seinen Nacken legte. Kurz zögerte Sanzomon, überlegte, wie und wo sie anfangen sollte, während Myotismon selbst sie stumm dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihn ansah, unsicher, was dieses Digimon vor hatte.  
Sanzomon entschied sich für einen Kuss direkt auf einen seiner Eckzähne. Die kalten Schärfe löste ein heftiges Pochen aus, das aber nur für ein, zwei Schläge hielt. Das Tempo wurde gemächlicher, dann schien ihr Herz davonzufliegen.  
„Sieh mich an, Myotismon..."  
Sanzomon ließ ab, um in Myotismons Gesicht schauen zu können und spürte dabei den leichten Abdruck seines Zahnes auf den Lippen. Er war verwirrt, vollkommen entrüstet und nun verstand Sanzomon auch, wieso er immer so viel Freude dabei hatte sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss, einen längeren, weniger schüchtern, diesmal direkt auf die Lippen.  
„Du hast dich also doch noch für eine Wiederholung entschieden, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin?"  
„Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dir deine Unverschämtheiten verziehen hätte."  
Sie zog Myotismons Gesicht näher an ihres, bis sich ihre Nasen und ihre Stirn sich berührten. Die schwere Luft von nasskalten Laub versuchte Sanzomons Kehle zuzuschnüren, aber sie zögerte nicht, alles davon einzuatmen, selbst wenn sie ersticken würde. Wieder hatte er dieses zwielichtige Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass Sanzomon manchmal, aber wirklich nur manchmal so an ihm hasste und sie hatte diesen Blick in ihren Augen, den Myotismon nicht ausstehen konnte, aber ihr angeblich so gut stand.  
„Und an unserer Vereinbarung ändert sich nichts. Es bleibt alles wie besprochen, also erwarte keine Sonderbehandlung."  
„Ich würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken."  
Vorsichtig ließ sie von ihm ab, dabei beobachtete Sanzomon genau Körperhaltung und Körpersprache. Er stand da, ganz gerade und mit leicht erhobenen Kinn, so wie immer. Sanzomon versuchte, wie so oft auch diese Haltung zu mimen, was bei ihr eher ein Misserfolg war, da sie sich steif und angespannt fühlte. Wieder mit diesem nachdenklich Gesicht legte Myotismon stumm den Kopf zur Seite. Ebenso stumm platzierte er mit leichten Druck seine Hände auf Sanzomons Schultern, so dass sie sie etwas senkte und nahm schließlich ihren Kopf in die Hand, um ihn ein wenig nach vorn zu legen, damit ihr Kinn zwar erhoben blieb, aber ihr Haupt nicht mehr so tief im Nacken saß. Diese Haltung war deutlich besser.  
Ihr „Danke" klang fast schon zu leise, so, wie Myotismon sie aber ansah und ihr Gesicht in seinen kühlen Händen hielt, war es in Ordnung gewesen.  
„Gern geschehen. Ich hoffe aber, als kleine Anerkennung bekomme ich nach getaner Arbeit noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von dir, ehe ich mich wieder zur Ruhe lege."  
„Mach deine Arbeit und ich denke darüber nach."  
Noch bevor Sanzomon ihr Halstuch wieder gerichtet hatte, hatte sie sich bereits dazu entschieden dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Sie spürte, während Myotismon sie losließ und sie ihm hinterher schaute, wie ihre Angst wie Schnee in der Sonne schmolz und ihre Neugierde wieder das Licht erblickte. Es fühlte sich gut an. Richtig. Wie ihre Träume von früher, nur diesmal waren sie real.  
Cho-Hakkaimons Gekichern hallte in ihren Ohren, und Sanzomon rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Alle ihre drei Schüler standen in einem Gang über ihr, mit den Köpfen nach unten hängend wie Fledermäuse (vielleicht stand auch sie entgegen der Schwerkraft und ihr Schüler korrekt, in diesen Gängen konnte man sich da nicht so sicher sein) und hatten von dort das Szenario beobachtet. Außer Viximon und Kiimon, denen Sagomon die Augen zugehalten hatte. Gokuwmon schüttelte nur, mit den Armen an die Brüstung gelehnt den Kopf, während Cho-Hakkaimon ihre Hände über den Mund kreuzte, um so ihr Kichern zu verbergen.  
Erleichterung keimte in Sanzomon auf, aber gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich, sie hätte eines ihrer dicken Bücher in der Hand, dass sie sich vors Gesicht halten konnte, damit niemand sah, wie furchtbar verliebt sie war.

𝅗𝅥

Es war längst dunkel und ungeduldig schwebte Phantomon vor der Tür seines Schlafraumes, den er mit ein paar Bakemon teilte. Er war kläglich eingerichtet, aber sie brauchten nicht viel und da dieser Raum keine Fenster hatte, schützte er sie alle vor der Helligkeit und mehr brauchte Phantomon nicht.  
Mit seiner Sense in der Hand schwebte Phantomon den Gang auf und ab und wartete auf Myotismon. Dieser Abend sollte der Erste sein, an dem ihr Meister und der Rest der untoten Gefolgschaft ohne Aufpasser ihrer Arbeit nachkommen konnten und da nun keiner von Sanzomons Schülern in der Nähe war, konnte sie in Ruhe so einiges bereden.  
Phantomon hörte Schritte aus dem Korridor, aber ebenso, dass das nicht sein Meister war. Es waren die Schritte von drei paar Füßen und Phantomon wusste noch, ehe sie in Sichtweite waren, dass es Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon waren. Sie tratschten. Vor allem kicherten sie mit eng zusammengesteckten Köpfen und das war durchaus seltsam.  
„Ah, guten Abend, Phantomon. Bereit für die Arbeit?", grüßte Sagomon freundlich. Ihm sah Phantomon an, dass Sagomon schon im Krieg war, seine Art zu reden und sein Kampfstil verrieten das. Umso mehr fragte Phantomon sich, warum ein Digimon wie er vor einem Digimon wie Sanzomon kuschte. Bei Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakaimon ähnlich, wenn er aber an ihrem Verhalten nicht ganz erschließen konnte, woher sie kamen. Wenn Phantomon jedoch ehrlich war, interessierten ihn nicht-untote Digimon wenig.  
„Ich warte noch auf Meister Myotismon. Er ist spät."  
Eigentlich neigte Myotismon grundsätzlich dazu sich Zeit zu lassen, aber an dem Abend war er selbst für seine Verhältnisse unpünktlich.  
„Oh, ich denke, der kommt gleich. Wir haben ihn getroffen und er war noch mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt", kicherte Cho-Hakkaimon los.  
„Ach so? Und was war so wichtig?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Gokuwmon und Sagomon sahen sich an und überlegten erst noch, ob sie etwas sagen sollten.  
„Frag am besten deinen Meister direkt", antwortete Gokuwmon. „Wir tratschen nicht so gerne privates aus dem Nähkästchen."  
„Och, wieso nicht? Das war doch süß! Es wurde echt Zeit, dass Meister Sanzomon den Schritt wagt."  
„Wir müssen es aber nicht gleich an die große Glocken hängen. So was macht man nicht", entgegnete Sagomon um Cho-Hakkaimon zu bremsen, die nun schmollte. Insgeheim fragte sich Phantomon, was bei allen Gruften dieser Welt sein Meister getan hatte, dass ein Digimon wie Cho-Hakkaimon sagte, es sei _süß_ gewesen.  
„Was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Phantomon überaus skeptisch.  
„Wie wir sagten, dein Meister soll es dir erzählen. Ihr habt ja die Nacht ab heute für euch."  
Ja, und darum war Phantomon auch froh. Ein Monat stets jemanden an der Backe zu haben, nur um sicherzustellen, dass sie alle vertrauenswürdig seien war lästig. Besonders, wenn er Cho-Hakkaimon am Halse hatte. Für solche anhängliche und sprunghafte Digimon konnte Phantomon wirklich nichts abgewinnen.  
„Durchaus. Dann könnt ihr ja alle früh schlafen gehen. Den ganzen Tag zu lernen und auf kleine Digimon aufzupassen ist sicher anstrengend."  
„Eigentlich wollten wir den Abend zusammen verbringen. Wir hatten lange die Zeit dafür nicht", sagte Sagomon, Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon nickten zu.  
„A-ha?"  
„Ja, wir sitzen noch zusammen, quatschen und trinken ein wenig. Normalerweise sind wir auch zu viert, aber Meister Sanzomon wird ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchen", erzählte Gokuwmon, dann überkam Cho-Hakkaimon ein Geistesblitz.  
„Hey, wenn du nachher Pause machst kannst du gerne dazukommen. Bis um Mitternacht sind wir auf jeden Fall wach."  
„Ich trinke nicht im Dienst."  
„Wir haben auch Nicht-alkoholisches."  
„Wir würden uns freuen. Wir haben in all der Zeit kaum Möglichkeiten gehabt von uns selbst zu erzählen. Was sagst du, Phantomon?", fragte Sagomon. Die drei sahen ihn gespannt an und Phantomon würde mit Schweigen nicht hieraus kommen. Außerdem war es unhöflich direkt _Nein_ zu sagen. Nicht zuletzt auch riskant, denn es könnte das gerade erst gewonnene Vertrauen wieder dämmen.  
„Ich denke darüber nach."  
„Na gut. Wir sind im Esssaal, wenn du uns suchst."  
Sie gingen, Cho-Hakkaimon winkte ihm noch zu, dann waren sie weg. Phantomon war froh drum. Er wollte aufatmen, doch der Zug blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Die eiskalte Präsenz seines Meisters war in unmittelbarer Nähe.  
Obwohl Phantomon sich daran eigentlich gewöhnen müsste, erschrak er doch jedes Mal, wenn Meister Myotismon von der einen auf die andere Sekunde irgendwo auftauchte. In dem Fall erschien er hinter Phantomon und das erste, was dieser sah war das breite Grinsen seines Meisters.  
„Guten Abend, Meister", grüßte Phantomon ihn und verbeugte sich, wie es sich seines Erachtens gehörte. Myotismon sagte nichts, er grinste nur weiter.  
„Wie mir scheint, seid Ihr guter Laune?"  
„Oh, ich bin sehr guter Laune. Fast schon euphorisch."  
Erst traute Phantomon sich nicht zu fragen, ob es etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was die anderen drei zuvor von sich gegeben hatten. Zudem bereitete ihm das Grinsen seines Meisters Unbehagen. Wenn Myotismon ein solches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, hatte er einen Plan. Zuletzt hatte Phantomon diese Mimik gesehen, als Myotismon die Idee kam, hierher nach Grey Mountain zu kommen.  
Zuvor waren sie in ihrer Kirche am Waste Cemetery geblieben und zweifelten daran, dass dieses Digimon dies sein sollte, auf das sie gewartet hatten. Der König der Untoten, der auf vorherigen Level nicht mal untot war? Aber Phantomon war älter als die anderen Bakemon und Soulmon und erkannte das gewisse Etwas. Er kannte noch die Zeit der Typuskriege, hatte selbst um den Norden Data Valleys gekämpft und, liebe Güte, wen kümmerte denn sowas? Phantomon war kein Rassist, wie es andere Digimon zu dieser Zeit noch waren und sie sollten froh sein, dass dieses Dobermon aufgetaucht war.  
Schon als Dobermon hatte ihr Meister das Potenzial die Inkarnation des Todes selbst zu sein, mit einer so untypischen, aber erhabenen Haltung, von der er nach der Digitation nichts eingebüßt hatte. Sein Blick allein hätte töten können. Seine Fähigkeiten hatte er schnell zu kontrollieren gelernt und nach kürzester Zeit das volle Potenzial zu nutzen gewusst. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er wusste, wie man sich der alten Magie bediente, Magie die nach dem Fall der Apartheid als verloren galt. Nachdem Phantomon erfahren hatte, dass er mal der Schützling eines Jijimon und eines Babamon war, hatte ihn das auch nicht gewundert.  
Meister Myotismons Karten blieben eben verdeckt, deswegen hatte er auch so viele Überraschungen auf Lager. Die bezüglich der Meister der Dunkelheit war aber die Größte gewesen und man wollte seinen Augen nicht so ganz trauen, als man sah wie Piedmon diesen Neuankömmling nicht versuchte auszuschalten, da er eine mögliche Gefahr sein könnte, sondern ihn mit offenen Armen empfing - umarmt, Piedmon hatte ihn _umarmt_! - und so vertraut mit ihm sprach, als kannten sie sich bereits. Als seien sie, naja, so etwas wie Freunde.  
Myotismon war mit Piedmon und Puppetmon gegangen und tauchte am nächsten Tag wieder bei den Geister auf dem Friedhof auf. Er gab nichts Preis, nicht mal was im Hauptquartier den Meistern der Dunkelheit vorgefallen war, hatte jedoch großes Interesse an den Untoten-Digimon gezeigt. Er war vom Wesen her still, aber intelligent, analysierte und verstand schnell.  
Aufgrund ihrer Einschränkungen durch Dinge wie die Helligkeit hatte sich Myotismon lange den Kopf zerbrochen. Auf diesem Friedhof konnte er nicht bleiben. Zudem hatte er die Meister der Dunkelheit im Nacken. Man brauchte einen sicheren Ort und Grey Mountain war wie geschaffen dafür. Also zogen sie los und jedes Digimon, dass ihnen entgegen kam hatte niederzuknien oder sterben müssen.  
Nur einen Sache war bei allem wichtig gewesen – Niemals öffentlich bekannt machen, dass man zu den Meister der Dunkelheit gehörte. Offiziell hatte sich Meister Myotismon nicht zu ihnen bekennt und es sollte auch so bleiben, dass kein Digimon es wusste. Allerdings genauso wenig hatte er sich von ihnen distanziert. Phantomon verstand zwar immer noch nicht, was zwischen Myotismon und den Meister der Dunkelheit war, fest stand, er genoss eine Sonderstellung und eine hohe Position.  
Was immer es war, es würde sich kein Digimon trauen zu fragen, auch Phantomon nicht. Auch Phantomon sah den Schneesturm in seines Meisters Augen, der bitterkalt und unbarmherzig war und vor fast gar nichts zurückschreckte. Sie alle hatten Respekt vor diesem Schneesturm. Und Angst, sehr große sogar. Vor der Kälte, vor der Grausamkeit unter dem Schnee.  
„Ich verstehe leider nicht, was Ihr mir sagen möchtet, Meister Myotismon."  
„Es sind die Umstände. Es läuft alles fast zu perfekt."  
„Dann hattet Ihr bei Sanzomon Erfolg?"  
Ehe Myotismon sprach, sah er sich um. Es gab nur zwei Richtungen, in die der Gang verlief. Hinter ihnen war eine Sackgasse, vor ihnen weit und breit kein anderes Digimon, dass etwas mitbekommen hätte können.  
„So kann man es sagen."  
„Also habt Ihr nun die Kontrolle über das Schloss?"  
„Noch nicht", entgegnete er und was Phanotmon noch mehr überraschte wie diese Aussage, war dass sein Meister darüber nicht verstimmt schien. Und Phantomons Theorie schien sich zu bestätigen. Er fand das Verhalten, dass Myotismon Sanzomon entgegenbrachte schon die ganz Zeit sehr auffällig. Es konnte nur was größeres dahinter stecken.  
„Es gibt eine Planänderung."  
„Eine Planänderung?"  
„Ich dachte, es wäre leicht Sanzomon aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie war schon immer schwach gewesen und hat sich nicht durchsetzen können."  
Noch einmal sahen beide die Gänge entlang, um sicher zu sein, dass ihr Gespräch niemand hörte, doch der einzige Zeuge blieben nur die grauen Schlossmauern.  
„Ich war überzeugt, es sei leicht, sie zu verunsichern und ihr einzureden, welch niederen Charakter sie hat. Aber wie es mir scheint, habe ich sie doch unterschätzt. Sie ist zäh geworden. Aber gleichzeitig hat sich eine ganz neue Möglichkeit eröffnet."  
„Und diese ist, Meister?"  
„Nun, ich habe festgestellt, dass die Blicke, die mir Sanzomon zugeworfen hat nicht nur reine Angst waren. Vielmehr noch, scheint sie sich gar nicht sattsehen zu können."  
„Ich verstehe nicht."  
„Ihre Blicke, Phantomon. Ihre Augen. Sie hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen."  
Im ersten Moment verstand es Phantomon immer noch nicht und Myotismons Gesicht verzog sich. Dann aber stieg die Erkenntnis langsam hoch und Phantomon schämte sich fast dafür. Hatte Cho-Hakkaimon etwa davon gesprochen?  
„O-Oh, jetzt verstehe ich."  
„Das ist eine willkommene Wende. Und solange ich Sanzomon um den Finger wickel, können wir unserem eigentlichen Vorhaben nachgehen."  
„Wieso versucht Ihr es nicht weiter auf die herkömmliche Weise, Meister Myotismon?"  
„Das habe ich bereits! Oft genug!", sagte Myotismon erzürnt. „Ich habe wie oft versucht, sie zu hypnotisieren, aber es ist nicht möglich. Egal ob sie müde, erschöpft oder hellwach war. Es geht nicht! Und ihre Daten auszusaugen ist zu riskant. Sie könnte sich wehren. Wer weiß, was sie noch für Tricks auf Lager hat. Und das Vertrauen, dass wir uns die letzten Wochen erschlichen haben wäre zunichte und das gesamte Vorhaben mit."  
Ungewollt war Myotismon lauter geworden. Er bremste sich, schwieg kurz, Phantomon ignorierend, dem dies alles andere als koscher war. Außerdem konnte er sich, nun ja, so etwas bei seinem Meister nicht vorstellen. Dieses Digimon hasste Berührungen und überschritt gewisse intime Grenzen nur wegen des Hungers Willen, so seine eigene Aussage. Und dann so etwas – dass, was Digimon eben taten, wenn man sich mehr wie nur sympathisch war – sein Meister, bei einem Digimon wie Sanzomon? Einer, wie Myotismon sagte, Anhängerin der Souveränen? Einer Volksverräterin?  
„Ihr wisst, niemals würde ich Eure Pläne anzweifeln, Meister. Aber seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher, dass dies gut geht?"  
„Ich bin sehr überzeugt. Solange Sanzomon weiter glaubt, dass, was sie Gefühle nennt würde mir schmeicheln, genießen wir eine gewisse Sicherheit. Wir können in Ruhe alles absuchen und diese Digimon aushorchen. Dann finden wir heraus, was diese Volksverräter hier treiben. Hier ist etwas im Gange. Und was immer es ist, es könnte uns nützen. Umbringen kann man sie alle danach noch immer."  
Das Grinsen war wieder da. Phantomon gefiel das nicht, zumal ihm der Plan nicht so zusagte wie seinem Meister. Sicher, so hätten sie geradezu Narrenfreiheit, aber selbst er musste zugeben, dass Meister Myotismons Vorhaben nicht die feine Art war. Andererseits, war die Digiwelt ein ständiges Kriegsfeld und was hatte Phantomon schon im Krieg gelernt? - Es war alles erlaubt. Wäre Sanzomon nicht der Feind, könnte man sie bemitleiden.  
„Wir werden weiter verlaufen, wie bisher. Jijimon und Babamon haben hier schon Dinge versteckt, und Sanzomon wird nicht anders handeln. Was immer sie hier heimlich treibt, wir müssen es herausfinden. Gib das auch den Soldaten weiter, verstanden?"  
„Jawohl, Meister", salutierte Phantomon deutlich und aufmerksam.  
„Alles was verdächtig erscheint ist mir zu melden. Meidet Konflikte und verhaltet euch unauffällig. Und versucht weiter Sympathie zu erhaschen. Das gilt auch für dich, Phantomon."  
„Muss das sein, Meister?"  
„Ja!"  
Zu Nörgeln sparte Phantomon sich, bringen würde es ohnehin nichts. Aber er erinnerte sich wieder an Sagomons Einladung.  
„Gut, ich bin dabei einen Draht zu Sanzomons Schülern aufzubauen. Ich werde mich heute Abend etwas unter sie mischen."  
„Tu das. Aber nicht zu lange, hast du gehört? Du musst die Truppen im Auge behalten, während ich mich nach einer Mahlzeit umschaue."  
„Jawohl."  
Zwar nickte Phantomon dies ab, vielmehr wunderte er sich aber und hätte gerne genauer nachgehakt. Normalerweise, wenn er nicht so viel Kraft verbrauchte, reichte es Meister Myotismon, wenn er nur alle paar Tage an Blut kam. Aber in letzter Zeit war er fast jede Nacht auf der Jagd, irgendwo weit weg von Grey Mountain.  
Als Myotismon mit wehenden Umhang hinausging sah Phantomon noch, wie er sich, gierig nach Blut in einen Fingerknöchel biss, der Blick stur geradeaus. Er dachte über etwas nach.

𝅗𝅥

„Ihr seid schon wieder hier?"  
Gennai hatte zwar den Widerhall von Sanzomons Schritten gehört, trotz den metallischen Geräuschen der Maschinen und Rohre, die wie Ungeheuer brüllten und knurrten, aber dachte, er hatte es sich eingebildet, bis er Sanzomon wirklich die steinigen Treppen hinab kommen sah und ihr langer Schatten ihr die Felswände entlang folgte.  
Etwas war an diesem Digimon an dem Tag jedoch anders gewesen. Sie hatte eine rosige Farbe im Gesicht, was sie lebhafter und gesünder aussehen ließ und ihre Augen wirkten so klar. Da Gennai aber selbst nur ein Arbeitsprogramm war, oder so was ähnliches, verstand er die Bedeutung dahinter aus emotionaler Sicht nicht ganz.  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich habe zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen."  
„Weil Ihr Kraft braucht. Viel Kraft. Habt Ihr Euch vom letzten Mal überhaupt erholt?"  
Nicht wirklich, aber sie musste weiter machen. Sanzomon und Gennai blickten zu einem Brutkasten in der Mitte des Raumes, mit acht Digieiern darin. Nur zwei von ihnen hatte jedoch bisher Farbe bekommen, in orange und schwarz und in blau und weiß.  
( _Zwei Freuden von acht Wünschen. Eins für das Leid, Zwei für die Freuden_ )  
Weil sie mit den Digivice, dass Gennai hergestellt hatte und den Wappen, die Sanzomon geschaffen hatte vollständig waren.  
( _Zwei von Acht. Eins für den Mut, zwei für die Freundschaft_ )  
Die ersten Male waren alle Fehlschläge gewesen und Sanzomon hatte abermale die Daten, die man ihr gegeben hatte durchgerechnet um den Fehler zu finden. Vielleicht ein Berechnungsfehler. Vielleicht Übermüdung. Vielleicht weil sie zu unerfahren war, im Gegensatz zu Babamon, die vor ihr bereits Wappen für die Digiritter erschaffen hatte. Komplett waren die Wappen immer noch nicht. Man sah das Symbol, sie hatten wie die Eier Farbe bekommen, aber es fehlte das Licht noch in ihnen.  
Bei ihrem ersten Versuch war Sanzomon ohnmächtig geworden. Sie hatte die Kräfte, die sie alleine für eineinziges Wappen aufbringen musste unterschätzt. Bei ihrem zweiten Mal war sie einer Ohnmacht nahe, hielt aber durch, wenn jedoch auch dieser Versuch zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Sie wusste nicht, nach dem wievielten Mal sie es geschafft hatte, das Wappen des Mutes kreieren zu können. Das Wappen der Freundschaft fiel ihr leichter, weil sie dann auch nicht mehr so müde und gestresst war. Dass Myotismon hierher zurückgekehrt war, war ihr Glück im Unglück gewesen. Nun hatte sie nachts Zeit, ihre Kräfte zu sammeln und es kostete sie fast ihre ganze Kraft allein ein Wappen herzustellen. Und es mussten acht werden.  
Zu Anfang würde sie sich aber erst darauf beschränken, dass die Wappen überhaupt eine feste Form hatten, ehe sie sich die Frage nach dem inneren Licht stellte, sonst käme sie gar nicht vorwärts.  
„Ich werde das schon schaffen. Was ist mit Rot' Robin? Wisst Ihr etwas, Gennai?"  
„Nicht viel", sagte er. „Meister Zhuqiaomon wurde beim Kampf um die südliche Küste schwer von MetalSeadramon verwundet. Es geht bergauf, wenn auch schleppend."  
„Wo ist er überhaupt?"  
„Diese Information ist streng vertraulich", antwortete Gennai. Sanzomon verstand, was das hieß. Sie hatte keine Befugnis für diese Informationen. Das sagte Gennai schon immer, wenn sie fragte, woher er und seine Kameraden dass Digizoid hernahmen, dass sie für die Amulette benötigten.  
Von den vier Souveränen kannte Sanzomon nur Meister Azulongmon.  
„Doch wisst, es wird sich um ihn gekümmert", sagte Gennai, versuchte seine Stimme etwas emotionaler klingen zu lassen, um so Sanzomons Sorgen zu verringern. Die vier Souveränen waren die einzigen Digimon, die es bisher mit den Meister der Dunkelheit aufnehmen konnten. Einen von ihnen zu verlieren würde die Chance, die Digiwelt stabilisieren zu können sinken. Aber wie Meister Azulongmon schon sagte, sie könnten die Meister der Dunkelheit etwas in Schach halten, doch sie sollten nicht der Grund für ihren Sturz sein. Dies sollte jenen Digimon vorenthalten bleiben, die in diesen Eiern vor ihr ruhten, geboren und hier leben sollten, bis die Digiritter eines Tages in diese Welt treten würden.  
„Darf ich wenigstens erfahren, wo Eure Kameraden sind, Gennai?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er nüchtern und wieder sehr monoton. „Zuletzt gehört habe ich von ihnen von vor zwei Wochen. Sie sind auf der Suche nach Digizoid, ansonsten kann ich keine weiteren Amulette herstellen."  
Beide schauten zum Tisch hinüber, anderem Gennai gearbeitete hatte, ehe Sanzomon gekommen war. Ein goldenes Amulett lag fertig da, ein weiteres angefangen.  
„Und ohne Amulette keine Wappen. Aber die Ressourcen werden knapper und die Meister der Dunkelheit greifen jeden Ort an, von dem sie glauben, dass dort Widerstandskämpfer ihr Lager haben."  
Und Friedhöfe, dachte Sanzomon. Myotismon hatte ihr erzählt, dass Puppetmon aus diesem Grund Phantomon und die anderen Geist-Digimon angegriffen hätte. Sie verstand nicht, wie ein Digimon, geschweige denn sechs davon so niederträchtig sein konnten unschuldige Digimon anzugreifen, egal ob Rebellen oder nicht.  
„Sieht Ihr, und aus diesem Grund muss ich so schnell wie möglich weiter an den Wappen arbeiten. Nun, da wir auch mehr Digimon sind, kann ich meine Kräfte sparsamer einteilen."  
Die Glaswand des Brutkastens ging automatisch nach oben, als Sanzomon darauf zulief und sie schnappte sich das nun dritte Digiei. Man konnte, wenn man sich konzentrierte und Acht gab spüren, dass etwas Lebendiges darin war, aber es war noch kalt und unvollständig. Das Digivice war mit einer dicken Schnurr mit dem Ei verbunden, ebenso das Amulett. Jedoch war dieses hier, im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Vorgängern noch grau und leer wie das Ei selbst.  
Sanzomon hatte sich alleine damit die Nächte herumgeschlagen, dass gewisse Etwas  
( _ein Irgendetwas_ )  
in den Daten der dazugehörigen Kinder zu finden. Bis auf zwei hatte sie bei allen ihre Berechnungen abgeschlossen. Mit Jijimons und Babamons Schriften und waghalsigen Berechnungen, die man vielleicht wirklich nur verstand, wenn man sie als Lehrmeister gehabt hatte und - wie böse Zungen sagten - genauso übergeschnappt war, hatte sie dass an Daten gefunden, die sie für die Wappen brauchte. Die eine Eigenschaft, die besonders hervorstach, die das _Ich_ dieser Kinder ausmachte und auch das _Ich_ ihrer Digimon ausmachen würde und ihnen so ermöglichte allein mit Gefühlen zu digitieren, anstatt durch unzählige Kämpfe und viel zu viel Zeit. Zeit, die sie nicht hatten.  
Die hohen Digimon der Apartheid hätten dies als Volksverrat gesehen, als eine Art Terrorakt gegen die Ordnung und das Sein der Digiwelt. Für die Meister der Dunkelheit war es genau das, auch wenn sie sich selbst als Verächter der alten Zeit bezeichneten.  
„Wer ist dieses Digimon überhaupt, dass die ganzen Geister hergebracht hat?"  
„Er -"  
Sanzomon überlegte, was sie antworten sollte von den vielen Möglichkeiten, die sie im Kopf hatte. Sollte sie das sagen, was er zu seinem Antreffen war oder wie sie ihn nun sah, nachdem sie ihre kindische Angst über Bord geworfen hatte?  
Hatte Gennai mitbekommen, was zwischen ihnen war? Es gab im Schloss immerhin so viele geheime Wege, nicht mal Sanzomon kannte alle. Wohl deswegen hatten Tinkermon, Tsukaimon und die anderen Findelkinder von Jijimon und Babamon auch gedacht, Gennai und seine Kameraden, die schon ewig hier lebten und durch eben diese Gänge huschten seien Poltergeister.  
„Er war auch ein Schüler von Jijimon und Babamon."  
„Weiß er etwas hiervon?"  
„Natürlich nicht."  
Etwas entrüstete hatte Gennai schon geschaut. Natürlich hatte er ( und seine Kameraden, die irgendwo anders in der Digiwelt unterwegs waren für den Mann im Mond ) Sanzomons mehr als offensichtlichen amourösen Stimmungswechsel mitbekommen und gerade deswegen dachte er, sie hätte es sofort verraten. Sanzomon war so naiv, wie sie irgendwo auch wieder misstrauisch war. Babamon hatte sie gut erzogen. Vielleicht war es auch gerade Jijimons und Babamons schrecklicher Tod, der Sanzomon doch so vorsichtig machte, wie es nötig war.  
Sanzomon saß, mit dem Ei eng an sich gedrückt auf ihren Knien vor dem Steintisch, mit dem man angeblich dieses riesige Eisentor vor ihnen öffnen konnte, das in dem Moment aber nur die aufflackernden blauen und roten Lichter der Maschinen reflektierte. Als Jijimon und Babamon ihr das zeigten, kurz nach Sanzomons Wiederkehr von ihrer Reise und kurz vor Jijimons und Babamons Ableben, hatte sie es nicht geglaubt und hatte die beiden als komplett verrückt abgestempelt. Aber es sollte stimmen, sie hatte als Tinkermon (und sie meinte, Tsukaimon war damals auch noch da) Jijimon dabei zugesehen wie er diese Karten gemacht hatte und mit der Magie und der alten Sprache, die Babamon ihren beiden Schülern regelrecht reingeprügelt hatte sollte es möglich sein damit in andere Welten zu gelangen. Für Sanzomon hatte es alles plötzlich Sinn gemacht. Irgendwie.  
„Meine drei Schüler und ich haben Euch versprochen, dass niemand von hier erfährt. Und dabei bleibt es vorerst."  
„Vorerst?", harkte Gennai nach und klang nicht begeistert. Er war ein Programm, aber vielleicht hatte er auch irgendwo ein Ich-Sein und dieses war skeptisch und hoffte, sich doch verhört zu haben, während er die kleine Holzschatulle, mit floralem Muster auf dem Deckel holte (Sanzomon tippte darauf, dass Jijimon sie für Babamon gemacht hatte, er war ja so handwerklich und künstlerisch begabt gewesen), um den Inhalt Sanzomon zu geben.  
„Habt Ihr vor das zu ändern?"  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht", antworte Sanzomon nachdenklich. Eigentlich war sie es Myotismon schuldig. Andrerseits - Nein, im Gegenteil, je weniger davon wussten, um so besser war es. Den beiden Sistermon, Sirenmon, auch den anderen Digimon auf und um Grey Mountain sagte sie davon nichts, zumindest nicht alles und das aus gutem Grund.  
Gennai holte aus der Holzschachtel eine rosane Perle raus, die letzten Reste von Babamons Rosenkranz. Die Perlen waren das perfekte Material für die Wappen. Genauso magisch, genauso unkaputtbar, genauso in der Lage dem Etwas eine physische Form zu geben, solange die Kinder noch zu unerfahren waren, um ihre eigene Stärke greifen und beschreiben zu können. Unkaputtbar zumindest so lange, wenn man keine unerfahrene Sanzomon war, die schon einen Teil der Perlenkette bei ihren Fehlversuchen zerstört hatte.  
„Aber seid Euch sicher, Gennai, bis nicht alle Wappen vollständig sind, bleibt es geheim."  
Sie atmete einmal tief durch, doch ihre Lungen fühlten sich noch immer schwer an. Erst nach zwei weiteren Malen war Sanzomon überzeugt, dass ihr Kopf frei war. Das Digiei lag auf ihrem Schoß, die Perle hielt Sanzomon in der Hand, während die Schnur des Amulettes aus Digizoid um ihre Handgelenke gewickelt war. Sie durfte sich keine Fehler mehr erlauben. Sie hatte kaum Perlen mehr und eine passenden Ersatz würden sie nie finden.  
„Bitte seid nicht allzu leichtsinnig. Ich glaube an Euer Urteilsvermögen, aber wir müssen Vorsicht walten, Sanzomon. Wenn Piedmon hiervon Wind bekommt -"  
„Ich weiß."  
Sie konnte den Namen _Piedmon_ nicht mehr hören.  
Gennai sagte noch etwas zu ihr, aber dass hatte Sanzomon nicht mehr gehört. Sie war schon in ihr Sutra und in ihre Trance verfallen, die ihren Geist völlig von der Außenwelt abschnitt und jede Existenz verschlang, außer die des Digieis. Und in ihrer Trance, einem Delirium aus wirren Farben und Tönen und ihre Stimme, die das Sutra sprach, sah sie das Mädchen, dass später dieses Wappen und dieses Digimon mit diesem Etwas bekommen sollte vor sich, wie sie die beiden Jungen bei den ersten beiden Malen schon gesehen hatte.  
Es würde ihr, wie bei jedem Mal Unmengen an Kraft rauben und Sanzomon würde auch wieder an diesem Abend torkelnd in ihr Bett fallen, wenn Gokuwmon oder Sagomon sie nicht wie so oft irgendwo vorher aufschnappten und sie in ihr Zimmer trugen. Aber Sanzomon würde noch rechtzeitig zum Sonnenaufgang erwachen, um ihren kleinen Schützlingen das versprochene Märchen vorzulesen und Myotismon den versprochenen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben, als er von seinem Nachtdienst wiederkehrte.  
Es waren nun Drei von Acht.


	18. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, 1st Movement

Konzert VII - OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, 1. Satz, Presto stringendo

Als Ältester ihres Quartetts und als ein Digimon, das weniger amouröse, dafür durchaus intime Augenblicke mit anderen Digimon erlebt hatte, war Sagomon etwas optimistischer hinsichtlich dem, was zwischen Sanzomon und der Fledermaus, die unter ihrem Hut saß entwickelt hatte. Er war, anders wie Gokuwmon weniger besorgt und anders wie Cho-Hakkaimon nicht vollkommen enthusiastisch. Einfach nur realistisch und etwas besonnener, was ihn allein schon von seinen Artgenossen unterschied, die ein wenig energischer ausgerichtet waren und mit einen viel größeren Sinn für Humor. Aber der Mangel an Ausprägung dieser Eigenschaften und die Fähigkeit, stets ruhig und gewissenhaft zu bleiben, hatte Sagomon erst ermöglicht, während der Typus-Kriege überhaupt General einer größeren Einheit an Dämonen-Digimon zu werden, um die von den Serum- und Datei-Digimon eingenommen Ländereien zurückzuerobern. Zumindest, bis die nur noch wenigen, dafür starken Armor-Digimon vor sie traten und aus den Ländereien verbannten, und ihn sogar hinrichten wollten.  
Sago ärgerte sich aber darüber nicht mehr. Wäre es nicht so gekommen hätte er D'arcmon nicht getroffen und wäre nicht hier als Schüler, wenn es auch durchaus komisch war, ein jüngeres Digimon mit kaum Erfahrung in Kampf als _Meister_ zu bezeichnen.  
Aber Sanzomon hatte andere Qualitäten. Zudem besaß sie das gewissen Talent, Digimon mit ihren Worten hörig zu machen. Ob es das war, was sie sagte oder wie sie es aussprach, dass konnte selbst Sagomon schwer deuten, aber es hatte etwas, wie ein Zauber. Vielleicht hatte es bei Myotismon eine ähnliche Wirkung und darum machte sich Sagomon auch keine Sorgen.  
Nun hatte es sich jedoch geändert. Und er konnte nicht deuten was es war. Sagomon hatte schon Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon darauf angesprochen und auch ihnen war eine Veränderung aufgefallen, wenn sie es aber auch nicht in Worte fassen konnten, dafür sahen sie ihn zu selten.  
Myotismon war anders geworden, aber sie konnten nicht sagen inwiefern. Mit Sanzomon wollte Sagomon zwar sprechen, ob ihr auch etwas in der Richtung aufgefallen sei. Bisher kam er jedoch nicht dazu.  
An diesem Tag durchquerten er und Sanzomon die Bergketten, auf den Weg einen weiteren Streit zwischen Moosemon und Grizzymon zu beschwichtigen, wie es alle paar Tage der Fall war, weil diese Digimon sich nicht einig wurden.  
Mehrmals hatte Sagomon versucht ein Gespräch mit Sanzomon zu beginnen, driftete aber immer zu anderen Fragen ab.  
„Geht es Euch gut?", fragte Sagomon stattdessen. Sanzomon nickte zwar, aber ihr ging es offensichtlich nicht gut, zumindest nicht an diesem Tag. Sie sah müde aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es würde nicht die beste Gelegenheit sein nun damit anzufangen, aber sie waren hier alleine, mussten sich keine Gedanken machen, dass ein Digimon lauschen könnte und vor allem wäre es noch an diesem Tag und Sagomon wollte es unbedingt noch an diesem bereden. Besonders nach dem, was letzte Nacht war.  
Es war nichts, was nicht eh schon einige Male im Schloss vorgefallen war. Dass Baby-Digimon nicht schlafen konnten und sich dann zu Sagomon oder einem der anderen Digimon ins Bett verirrten war nicht selten und sie wieder in ihr Bett zu bringen kein Aufwand. In dieser Nacht hatte es ihn erwischt, da waren die drei Choromon zu ihm gekrochen und es war vielleicht ganz gut, dass er es war, der dann noch mal aufstehen musste, um sie in ihr Bett zu bringen.  
Gerade als er zurück in sein Gemach gehen wollte und die Abkürzung über die wirren Gänge nahm, sah er einen Korridor über ihm - und aus seiner Sicht kopfüber - Sanzomon laufen. Offensichtlich müde, sie stützte sich mit einem Arm an der Brüstung ab. Auch das war in letzter Zeit wieder öfter vorgekommen. Sie sagte, sie hätte Probleme bei der Herstellung der Wappen für die Digiritter und büßte für eines nun weit mehr Kraft ein, als für die, die sie bisher hergestellt hatte. Dabei müssten es nur noch zwei sein, oder gar eines.  
Man hörte die Fledermäuse schon von weitem, dennoch hatte Sagomon Myotismon erst erblickt, als er neben Sanzomon stand und sie festhielt, ehe sie fiel, schwach wie sie wirkte. Nein, nicht nur schwach. Eher schon krank.  
Wo Myotismon plötzlich herkam und wieso er nicht draußen seiner Arbeit nachging fragte sich Sagomon erst, als er sich in einem dunklen Winkel versteckt hatte, von dem aus er aber die beiden noch einigermaßen gut beobachten konnte.  
„Du bist schon wieder hier?", fragte Sanzomon mit einer trägen Aussprache.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber deine Schützlinge haben mich darum gebeten nach dir zu sehen. Sie sagten, du siehst kränklich aus."  
Sanzomon rieb mit der Hand über ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte und noch einmal kräftig über die Augen. Vehement versuchte sie wach zu bleiben, dabei konnte sie der penetranten Müdigkeit kaum widerstehen.  
„Ich habe viel übersetzt über die letzten Tage. Vieles überarbeitet. Viel geschrieben und viel..."  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du einmal _nicht_ so viel arbeitest?"  
Eine gewöhnliche Konversation wäre es gewesen, wenn diese eine milde Schärfe von Spott und das Amüsieren darüber hätte. Doch Myotismon klang so ernst wie Sanzomon erschöpft. Alltäglicher war dafür wieder, wie Myotismon Sanzomons Kopf in seinen Händen hielt und anhob, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, da ihr wohl selbst dafür die Kraft fehlte.  
„Was ist los, Sanzomon? Du wirst mit jeden Tag blasser. Du machst allen Digimon hier Sorgen. Sag mir was dich bedrückt, dann helfe ich dir mit deinem Kummer."  
„Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob du mir dabei helfen kannst."  
„Du hast es noch nicht versucht. Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Das bleibt auch unser Geheimnis."  
So alltäglich es auch war, wie die beiden sich ansahen und miteinander redeten, so löste es in Sagomon dennoch Unbehagen aus. Sprach sein Meister etwa von...  
„Was ist das für eine wichtige Arbeit, dass es dich so lange von deinem Bett fern hält?"  
„Es... Ist nicht so wichtig. Es hat sich erledigt...", stöhnte sie erschöpft, dann lehnte sie sich an Myotismon, als Sanzomon ihre Kraft in den Beinen verlor. „Ich... ich möchte nur in mein Zimmer... und schlafen. Und... und..."  
Ihr Kopf hatte sich wieder geneigt und nun schien Sanzomon wirklich zu schlafen. Sagomon spürte Erleichterung im Bauch.  
„Es ist immer das Selbe mit dir", seufzte Myotismon genervt und auf Sanzomon herabblickend. Sagomon konnte nicht heraushören, ob die Missgunst darin lag, dass sie mal wieder irgendwo schlief, nur nicht da wo sie sollte oder weil sie nichts verraten hatte. Sein Misstrauen blieb.  
Einzig was Sagomon davon abhielt, sich schreckliche Dinge auszumalen, war dieses Leuchten in den Augen. Myotismons Augen waren wie eh und je wie eine Schneekugel. Aber der Wirbel der Schneeflocken wurde träger, sobald sie Sanzomon ansahen und mit jenem Leuchten, wenn auch ein schwaches. Und Sagomon sah es auch, als Myotismon Sanzomons schlafenden Körper auf seine Arme nahm, während ihr Kopf sich an seine Brust lehnte. Normalerweise schimpfte Myotismon sie aus, egal ob sie schlief oder noch halbwach war, zu was sie ihn eigentlich noch alles degradieren wollte.  
An diesem Abend jedoch nicht. Er trug sie nur schweigend fort.  
Sagomon ging ihnen nach, zwar über Umwege, aber kurz nach ihnen kam auch er vor Sanzomons Zimmer an, rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie er sie auf ihr Bett setzte.  
„Bleib hier...", murmelte Sanzomon und schien wieder so weit wach zu sein, dass sie sich an Myotismons Umhang festhalten konnte. „Bitte bleib da..."  
„Sanzomon, ich muss wieder zu meinen Truppen. Ohne mich wissen sie nichts mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen."  
„Aber... Aber..."  
Sanzomon schüttelte den Kopf kraftlos hin und her. Myotismon kniete vor ihr.  
„Ich möchte nicht hier alleine sein. Meine Hände... Sie sind verdreckt..."  
„Sanzomon, das ist nur Tinte."  
Myotismon packte ihre Hand und, wenn auch mit Widerwillen nach seinem eigenen Umhang, da in der Nähe nichts anderes war, mit was er Sanzomon hätte säubern können. Er hatte mit Tinte gerechnet, genauso wie Sagomon, aber Sanzomons Hände waren überseht mit kleinen Kratzern und im richtigen Winkel sah es aus, als glitzerten ihre Finger. Es waren feine Reste von rosa Glas.  
„Was hast du angestellt? Hast du etwas runter geworfen und dir dabei die Hände aufgeschnitten?"  
Sanzomon antwortete nicht, sie murmelte nur unverständliche Dinge. Derweil hatte Myotismon begonnen mit dem Stoff des Umhangs die restlichen Glassplitter abzutupfen. Die Verletzungen waren nicht tief und er floss kaum Blut und doch sah Sagomon, wie Myotismon sich mit aller Gewalt auf die Lippen biss.  
„Das dürfte reichen. Bis Morgen früh hat sich das wieder regeneriert."  
„Aber... wenn es trotzdem ein Digimon sieht...?", flüsterte Sanzomon, weiter auf ihre Hände starrend. Sie klang, als weinte sie fast.  
„Die anderen Cupimon sahen nie so aus... Ihre Hände sind immer sauber, nur meine nicht. Immer sind Erde, Tinte und Glas dran. Normale Cupimon sind so nicht..."  
„Sanzomon, ich habe keine Ahnung warum du dich jetzt mit deinen Artgenossen vergleichst", schimpfte Myotismon mit ihr. Überraschter war Sagomon daher, dass Myotismon trotz des scharfen Tons sachte ihre Hände nahm.  
„Wenn sie dich schon als Cupimon nicht wollten und nur darauf gewartet haben, dass du ein Virus wirst, dann sei es drum. Kein Digimon im Schloss interessiert es, wie deine Hände aussehen, sondern was du damit machst. Zwinge mich also nicht, deine Schüler zu holen und reiß dich zusammen. Das kannst du doch. Hast du gehört?"  
Sanzomon nickte und in diesem Moment verlor sie das letzte bisschen Kraft. Myotismon packte sie an beiden Schultern, dann legte er sie sachte in ihr Bett.  
„Ich habe ja darauf gewartet, dass du irgendwann ausbrennst. Ich hoffe, es ist dir eine Lehre", schimpfte er weiter. Beschämt nickte sie mit geschossenen Augen, während Myotismon ihr noch die Decke überlegte.  
„Und jetzt schlaf endlich!"  
„Aber... ich muss dir ein paar Dinge erzählen. Ganz wichtige Dinge..."  
Dann war da plötzlich dieses Aufblitzen in Myotismons Augen. Es hätte auch daran liegen können, dass sich Wolken vor den Mond schoben und das wenige Licht ungünstig in sein Gesicht fiel, aber Sagomon glaubte ihn grinsen gesehen zu haben. Aber nicht wie gewohnt, sondern regelrecht manisch. Sagomon wurde Angst und Bange und er wollte schon ins Zimmer stürmen. Doch kaum, dass das Mondlicht wieder ins Zimmer fiel war diese Fratze verschwunden. Vielleicht hatte er es sich nur eingebildet. Hoffte er zumindest und Sagomon glaubte es schließlich auch, als Myotismon Sanzomon über den Kopf streichelte.  
„Das kann warten, bis du wieder ausgeruht bist."  
„Darf ich dann auch das lesen, was du so schreibst?"  
„Ich überlege es mir."  
„Legst... du dich auch zu mir?"  
„Habe ich doch gesagt", antwortete er leise. „Heute jedoch schläfst du nur noch. Danach erfülle ich dir deine Wünsche aber sehr gerne."  
„Meine... Wünsche...?"  
Sanzomon murmelte weiter vor sich hin. Man verstand sie schwer. Es klang nach „blauer Lavendel... und... grün...". Myotismon hatte, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach nicht ganz verstanden, was Sanzomon ihm sagen wollte. Aber er überlegte.  
Die beiden zu beobachten fühlte sich falsch an. Sagomon fühlte Beklommenheit, bis ihm klar wurde, dass diese nicht von einem gewissen Schamgefühl rührte, sondern von Myotismons Blick zuvor, den Sagomon nicht aus dem Kopf bekam.  
Sagomon hielt sich selbst für übertrieben paranoid. Dennoch - dieser Anblick, dieser Blick vor allem machte ihn nervös und statt seines Schnabels zuckte sein linkes Auge.  
Über die Typus-Kriege hinweg existierten noch andere Myotismon, die sich aber im Verborgenen hielten. Eines überfiel einst das Lager, als er noch General war und die Typus-Kriege in der gesamten Digiwelt im vollen Gange war, in einer sehr dunklen Nacht. Sagomon und seine Truppen aus humanoiden Virus-Digimon (wenn auch überwiegend aus Shaunjimon bestehend) hatten es zu spät bemerkt, hatten viel zu spät auf die Schreie in der Nacht reagiert. Als er das Zelt stürmte, in denen die meisten seiner Soldaten ruhten, konnte er vor lauter in der Luft schwebenden Datenpartikeln nichts erkennen. Seine Augen hatten lange gebraucht um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, dann sah er es direkt vor sich. Wie dieses Digimon über seinen sterbenden Soldaten kniete und die Lippen, das Kinn und die Zähne blutverschmiert waren. Das Blut tropfte auf den schwarzen Boden und löste sich in leuchtend rote Daten auf. In der Dunkelheit hatte Sagomon nur Ansätze der herumliegenden Digimon gesehen, wie ihre schweren Verletzungen und Wunden vom Mondlicht gestreift wurden und schimmerten. Sie lebten noch, obwohl dieses Digimon sie regelrecht zerfetzt hatte.  
Und dieser Blick. Wie dieses Myotismon ihn angesehen hatte entfachte in Sagomon, der seine Soldaten, die in ihrer Katatonie gefangen waren, mitten im Chaos der Schlacht versorgt hatte, der Freunde hatte vor sich sterben sehen, blanke Todesangst.  
Sagomon hatte dieses Myotismon vernichten können, kaum dass es aufstehen und auf ihn losgehen wollte. Seine sichelförmige Klinge hatte sauber den Kopf vom Hals getrennt. Trotz, dass es so viele Daten zu sich genommen hatte, schien es eine längere Durstperiode hinter sich gehabt zu haben und war geschwächt vom Kampf mit seiner Beute, ansonsten wäre das Stärkedefizit weit größer gewesen und sicher nicht zu Sagomons Gunsten. Danach hatte Sagomon seine leidenden Mitstreiter eigenhändig erlöst.  
Ob das Schlossgespenst von Grey Mountain so war, wie seine Artgenossen vor ihm konnte Sagomon schwer sagen. Dafür war dieses Myotismon zu anders. Einzig was er sagen konnte war, dass in den Augen des Myotismon von damals kein Schneesturm lag.  
„Von einem ehemaligen General hätte ich etwas mehr Achtung vor der Privatsphäre anderer erwartet."  
Sagomon zuckte leicht, aber war nicht überrascht darüber bemerkt worden zu sein. Vermutlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit schon gewusst.  
Die Tür fiel leise ins Schloss, kaum dass Myotismon den Raum verlassen hatte und mit einer Handbewegung die Kerzen an Sanzomons Nachttisch löschte. Nun stand er vor Sagomon und trotz gleicher Körpergröße schien dieses untote Digimon auf ihn hinabzublicken. Vermutlich lag es am Ego. Selbst die Kerzenflammen, die sonst tanzten, schienen vor Ehrfurcht gerade zu bleiben.  
„Verzeihung. Ich habe nur mitbekommen, dass Meister Sanzomon nicht wohl zu sein schien. Ich hatte nicht vor zu starren."  
„Und warum hast du es dann getan?"  
Myotismon kannte die Antwort schon und tatsächlich schämte sich Sagomon ein wenig dafür zuzugeben wie Recht er hatte.  
„Neugierde", sagte er schwermütig. Immerhin war es nicht ganz gelogen und dass schien Myotismon zu merken und gerade deswegen nicht weiter nachzuhaken.  
„Langsam verstehe ich, was Sanzomon so an euch gefällt. Was ist sie für euch?"  
„Sie ist unser Meister."  
„Du hast verstanden, was ich meine."  
Hatte er, aber Sagomon war eben nicht gut darin Gefühle in Worte umzuwandeln. Die Nervenstränge, die Sagomon immer dann nicht hörig sein wollten, wenn er nervös wurde lebten ihren eigenen Tick aus. Vielleicht auch Störungen in den Daten, die eben dafür sorgten, dass sein Schnabel zum Klappern begann, statt das sein Herz raste. Einen Tick, über den seinesgleichen immer Witze rissen und er nur mit Ruhe ausgleichen konnte und dafür an Schlagfertigkeit einbüßte. Und sich damit nur mehr zum Außenseiter machte.  
„Sie ist unsere letzte Bastion. Wenn wir sie nicht getroffen hätten, wüssten wir nicht wohin es uns verschlagen hätte. Vielleicht nirgendwo hin, überzeugt, dass es für einen Außenseiter keinen Ort gibt, wo er hin könnte. Ihr Glaube, dass wir mehr wie Außenseiter sind lässt zu, dass wir von einer gerechten Zukunft träumen können. Nicht wie es einst war."  
„Während der Apartheid, meinst du? Hast du sie denn erlebt? Die Gesetze? Die Diktatur der Serums und den Absolutismus der Viren?"  
„Nein, es ist viel zu lange her. Ich wurde erst kurz vor Beginn der Typus-Kriege geboren. Ihr denn?"  
Myotismon sagte nichts. Zwar strahlte er Gelassenheit aus, aber es war keine Ruhe dahinter. Sagomon kam sich vor, als stünde er im Auge des Sturmes.  
„Sanzomon fragt schon zu viel. Wie töricht zu denken, ich würde dir gegenüber offener sein, als ihr."  
„Was ist Meister Sanzomon denn für Euch?", fragte Sagomon weiter. Myotismon schien sich an seinen Fragen immer mehr zu stören, wie Sagomon es an sich selbst störte, dass er nicht endlich die Klappe halten konnte. Wie auch dass er hoffte, irgendeinen Draht zu Myotismon aufbauen zu können, um so etwas zu erfahren, dass Meister Sanzomons Theorien bewahrheiten könnte.  
„Verzeiht, ich frage schon wieder zu viel. Ich werde wieder auf mein Zimmer gehen", und diesmal klang Sagomon wieder so ehrfürchtig, wie von ihm gewohnt und verbeugte sich etwas. Kommentarlos drehte sich Myotismon um, ohne den Hauch einer Emotion, aber auch mit dem Fehlen von Verachtung, wie es sonst so alltäglich war. Und Dinge die nicht alltäglich waren machten erst Recht neugierig.  
„Ich hörte, Ihr schreibt nun auch? Sicherlich freut sich Sanzomon sehr, dass ihr beide ein gemeinsames Hobby teilt. So etwas stärkt die Bindung."  
Myotismon warf den Kopf zurück. Er schien ein wenig überrascht, dass Sagomon es zur Sprache brachte, zumal er viel zu euphorisch dabei klang. Aber das bemerkte Sagomon schon selbst und es war ihm unsagbar peinlich.  
Myotismon schnaufte, dann ging er seines Weges.

𝅗𝅥

Sagomon wollte sich daraufhin sagen, dass er immer noch zu paranoid war. War er vielleicht auch. Wäre dieser gierige Blick nur nicht gewesen, der ihm Sorgen machte und ihn die halbe Nacht wachhielt. Sagomon war schließlich auch ein Virus-Typ, hatte bei konservativen und liberalen Virus-Digimon gestanden und eines konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen:  
Gier sah bei ihnen allen gleich aus. Und dass, was er in Myotismon gesehen hatte war Gier in absoluter Reinheit. Die Frage war nur nach was und diese Frage stellte sich Sagomon noch nicht all zu lange. War es die Gier nach Blut, wie es eben für ein Digimon wie ihn typisch war oder die Gier nach Meister Sanzomons Worten, dem Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn er schon die Tendenzen seines Musiker hatte?  
Eine weitere Frage, die Sagomon nicht losließ und er fand es irgendwie absurd, das eigentlich zu denken:  
Was empfand er, wenn er Sanzomon reden hörte? Oder sie ansah? Tat er das überhaupt?  
Die Thematik war zu intim und es ginge ihn eigentlich nichts an, aber er musste mit Sanzomon darüber reden. Bisher hatte man dieses Zusammenspiel aus Diplomatie und Limerenz ignoriert, hatte es ausblenden, weil es einem selbst unangenehm war und es war schließlich Sanzomons eigene Sache. Es war keine Akzeptanz, nicht mal Toleranz, sondern Ignoranz.  
Mit ihr darüber geredete niemand. Kein Digimon wusste, was sie in Myotismon sah oder dachte. Oder wie sie dachte, dass das weiter gehen sollte, geschweige denn ob sie auch bemerkt hatte, dass etwas anders war. Ob sie auch diesbezüglich Sorgen hegte? Mit wem redete Sanzomon darüber? Sie erzählte zwar über was sie sich mit Myotismon unterhielt, aber wie sie sich fühlte hatte nie jemand gefragt.  
Wenn Sagomon darüber nachdachte, hatten sie alle Sanzomon ziemlich in Stich gelassen. Eine Schande.  
Sagomon wollte das noch an diesem Tag klären. Doch der Streit zwischen den Moosemon und Grizzlymon hatte Vorrang und es lief so ziemlich alles schief, was schiefgehen konnte.  
Das Wetter in der Digiwelt war in den meisten Gebieten konstant und entzog sich auch manchmal jeder Logik, erkennbar daran, wenn allein ein Breitengrad sieben verschiedene Klimazonen beherbergte, aber Klimaveränderungen existierten und waren auch auf Grey Mountain spürbar. Während einer kühlen Wetterperiode hatten die Grizzlymon sich zurückgezogen und gab den Moosemon die Chance sich hier niederzulassen. Nun, da es wärmer wurde und die Grizzlymon damit aktiver, brach der Kampf um die oberen, nördlichen Abhänge aus. Hier und da gab es schon Verletzte.  
Nachts war es verhältnismäßig ruhig. Das lag vielmehr daran, da sowohl die Moosemon, als auch die Grizzlymon Angst vor dem König der Fledermäuse hatten. Bei Tage sah dies jedoch schon wieder anders aus, zumindest als sie merkten, dass sich Myotismon nur nachts blicken ließ und setzten dann ihre Revierkämpfe um die besseren Lager fort.  
Es blieb nichts anderes mehr, als dass Sanzomon direkt eingriff, nachdem Gokuwmon und auch Sagomon selbst daran gescheitert waren es zu klären. Dafür, dass Sanzomon so elend und müde aussah, schlimmer als am Abend davor, wirkte sie doch ganz gefasst. Sie kniete zwischen einem Grizzlymon und einem Moosemon. Nur war Sanzomon entweder zu unkonzentriert oder die beiden Digimon zu stur.  
„Wir waren zuerst hier. Sie können nicht hier aufkreuzen und diesen Ort für sich beanspruchen. Wir haben geholfen Grey Mountain vor den Soldaten der Meister der Dunkelheit zu beschützen", beschwerte sich das Grizzlymon und knurrte.  
„Wir sind mehr und benötigen mehr Raum. Digimon wie wir haben heiliges Licht empfangen um die Berge vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren, egal wer es ist", schimpfte das Moosemon und schlug einmal mit den Hufen auf.  
„Wollt ihr etwa andeuten, wir würden Grey Mountain schaden?"  
„Grizzlymon, Moosemon hat nur seine Aufgabe erklärt, die es in seiner alten Heimat hatte. Du interpretierst etwas hinein, was nicht gesagt wurde und nicht zwingend euch betrifft", mischte sich Sanzomon ein und klang immer noch deutlich erschöpft. Diese Diskussion ging, wenn Sagomon richtig schätzte knapp eine halbe Stunde, aber es fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an. Sie drehten sich im Kreis.  
„Wenn wir von Schäden sprechen, dann richten sie den Größten an. Die Ressourcen sind knapp."  
„Es leben Butterflymon im Wald", unterbrach Sanzomon, als sie hörte dass sich Grizzlymons Stimme wieder zu sehr hob. „Sie unterstehen meiner Obhut und für eine großzügige Gegenleistung wären sie sicher auch bereit entsprechende Ressourcen zu bringen, bis wir eine alternative Lösung haben oder sich weitere Möglichkeiten bieten."  
„Und wie lange soll das dauern?", schnaubte Moosemon, deutlich ruhiger klingend, dennoch bei weitem aggressiver im Auftreten.  
„Das entscheidet nur der Zahn der Zeit."  
„Also nur sinnfreier Optimismus. Selbst die Butterflymon werden dass nicht ewig mitmachen können. Digimon wie sie sind die Winde in solchen Höhen nicht gewohnt."  
„Nicht sie allein sollen diese Bürde tragen. Es leben viele Digimon hier, die mit mir und meinen Schüler koexistieren. Wir leben in einer sozialen Gemeinschaft und sichern damit das Leben aller."  
„So wie dieses Myotismon?! Gehört das auch zu Euch?"  
Moosemon stampfte mit beiden Hufen auf den Boden und verursachte mit der Kraft ein Erdbeben, dass Sagomon es fast von den Beinen riss. Kieselsteine sprangen in die Höhe. Nur Sanzomon saß weiter auf den Boden, die Hände behutsam auf ihrem Schoß.  
„Ja. Er ist der Grund, dass ihr alle in der Nacht nichts fürchten müsst. Ihr müsst ihn genauso wenig fürchten wie die Grizzlymon."  
„Dummes Gerede! Stupider Idealismus, mehr kommt nicht aus Eurem Mund!"  
„Ein wenig mehr Respekt, ja?", knurrte Grizzlymon, das hirschgleiche Digimon stellte das Fell auf. Die beiden hatten die Gemüter gewechselt, doch die Intensität stieg konstant bei beiden wie die Sinnlosigkeit, das hier weiterzuführen und Sagomon spielte mit dem Gedanken, Sanzomon zu packen und zu gehen. Das Grizzlymon und das Moosemon, dass zu dieser Verhandlung gekommen waren - vermutlichen waren sie die Anführer - hatten je zwei ihresgleichen als Schutz mitgenommen und eben diese positionierten sich bereits, um wenn nötig sofort anzugreifen, wenn die Grizzlymon auch nicht ganz so bedrohlich dreinblickten.  
„Wer sagt, dass ich Euch vertrauen kann? Ein Digimon, dass mit solchen Kreaturen verkehrt ist nicht zu trauen! Kreaturen wie dieses Digimon haben uns fortgejagt und die vier Souveränen haben nur zugesehen! Ebonwomon sollte den Norden beschützen, doch als Machinedramon über uns herfiel kam es nicht! Ebonwomon hat uns in Stich gelassen, wer sagt, dass ihr nicht genauso seid?"  
„Nur ihr könnt das entscheiden", antwortete Sanzomon weiterhin ganz sanft. „Vertraut mir oder vertraut mir nicht. Ich beschütze Grey Mountain und jedes Digimon, dass hier lebt, egal aus welchen Daten und Gedanken sie entstanden sind und ihr gehört dazu, somit bin ich automatisch für euer aller Schutz verantwortlich. Das allein kann ich euch versichern."  
„Dummes Gerede, Heuchelei und leere Versprechen! _Hornklinge_!"  
Sanzomon hatte sich schon aufgerichtet, um die drei Grizzlymon vor der auf sie zurasenden Klinge aus gebündelten Wind und Druck zu schützen. Bis sie jedoch merkte, dass dieser Angriff ihr galt, hatte Sagomon diesen schon mit seinem Stab abgefangen, nur riss es ihn von den Beinen und er flog über ihre Köpfe hinweg zu Boden. Sein Stab blieb mit der Halbmond-Klinge im Stein stecken. Grauer Sand, der bei dem Fall aufgewirbelt wurde sank wieder.  
„Sagomon, bist du in Ordnung?" „Macht Euch um mich keine Sorgen, Meister Sanzomon", ächzte er leicht, was schmerzhafter klang, wie es gewesen war. Lediglich war er nur auf einem ziemlich harten Untergrund gelandet und das Meiste von Moosemons Angriff hatte er abwehrt. Dennoch halfen ihm die Grizzlymon wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, unter den skeptischen Blicken jenes Urtier-Digimon, dass sie anknurrte wie ein Ungeheuer und selbst seine Artgenossen versuchten auf ihn einzureden. Angesichts der Wut in den roten Augen bekamen sie es jedoch mit er Angst zu tun und fanden keine Worte.  
Sanzomon stand gerade da und sah Moosemon an. Ihre Mala-Kette war in ihrer Hand erschienen.  
„Verschwindet! Lasst uns endlich in Frieden!", fauchte Moosemon und dieses Geräusch klang unnatürlich. Aber statt damit irgendetwas wie Angst zu erzeugen, war Sanzomon näher an dieses Digimon getreten, den Blick fest auf die flammenden Augen gerichtet. Ihre Hände, mit der Perlenkette in der Hand falteten sich vor ihrer Brust. Ihr Kopf senkte sich, die Augen fielen zu, einzig ihre Lippen unter ihrem Schal bewegten sich und zu hören waren Worte in einer fremden Sprache, die über ihre Zunge rollten und mit dem Wind, der leicht aufkam, mitgetragen wurden.  
Moosemon knurrt weiter, Speichel aus dem Maul tropfend, seine Kameraden waren weggetreten, fort von ihrem Anführer und von Sanzomon, die wie in Trance verfallen war. Ihre Augen öffneten sich wieder, während sie weiter ihr Sutra sprach, in einem weichen Ton, dass es fast an Gesang grenzte. Ihre Augen waren trotz der Trance klar und fixierten die von Moosemon.  
Es war jener Blick in den Augen, wenn Sanzomon versuchte in tiefste Innerste eines Digimons zu sehen. Sie grub. Sie holte das hervor, was dieses Digimon in seinem Herzen unter harter Erde verscharrt hatte.  
Windstille. Moosemons Haltung wurde entspannter. Die Flammen innerhalb seiner roten Augäpfel waren kleiner geworden und klarer, dass sich Sanzomons Antlitz darin spiegeln konnte. Selbst die Worte die sie sprach und niemand verstand, geschweige denn wusste zu buchstabieren, schien man darin lesen zu können. Ihre Hände bewegten sich auf Moosemon zu, dann legten sie sich um sein Gesicht.  
Als wieder ein Wind mit einem langgezogenen Heulen aufkam, fiel Moosemon auf seine Knie. Aber nicht der Wind, sondern die innere Last, die Sanzomon ausgegraben hatte, hatten es in die Knie gezwungen. Und statt Feuer sah man Wasser, dass aus den aufgerissenen Augen lief. Sanzomon, nun verstummt und auf das krümmende Digimon schauend, begann sie ihm über die Stirn zu streicheln, aber Moosemon drehte seine Schnauze fort.  
„Nach Hause... Ich möchte nur mein zu Hause wieder...", murmelte es gequält und traurig, dass Gesicht so abgewandt, dass es kein Digimon ansehen musste.  
„Das geht nicht", hauchte Sanzomon nur, beide Hände wieder bei sich. „Das hier kann niemals dein zu Hause ersetzen. Aber es kann ein Neues für dich und deine Kameraden werden. Wenn ihr es nur zulässt. Solange ihr einander habt, kann alles ein zu Hause sein."  
Moosemon sagte nichts. Es würde noch Zeit brauchen, dass zu überwinden, was es versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Was immer es war, es war schmerzlich und manchmal fragte Sagomon sich, was Sanzomon nun genau in diesen dunkelsten Ecken eines Digimon sah. Sie redet aber nie darüber, aus Respekt. Einen ersten Schritt zur Heilung nannte sie es und dieser wäre nun einmal erst den Schmerz zu erkennen, um ihn überhaupt überwinden zu können.  
Die beiden anderen Moosemon halfen ihrem Anführer wieder auf die wackligen Beine, während weiter Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Sie sahen Sanzomon skeptisch, aber nicht feindselig an.  
„Wir vertagen die Verhandlungen auf ein anderes Mal. Es wird etwas Zeit brauchen, es wird ihm aber gut gehen."  
„Warum sollten wir Euch vertrauen? , fragte eines der anderen Moosemon.  
„Wie ich sagte, ihr alleine entscheidet dies. Aber egal wie ihr euch entscheidet, so hoffe ich Euch bald bei einer erneuten Verhandlung anzutreffen."  
Sie blieben misstrauisch. Doch, als sie sich umdrehten, ihren Anführer stützend und etwas zur Seite gehend, verrieten ihre Gesichter bereits, dass sie sich ein Urteil gemacht hatten. Etwas Abseits blieben sie stehen, während Sanzomon sich zu Sagomon drehte. Er erkannte, wie blass sie geworden war.  
„Und nun, Hohepriesterin? , fragte eines der anderen Grizzlymon.  
„Wir müssen abwarten. Mein Handeln hat die Aussicht auf einen Kompromiss nur weiter in die Ferne gerückt. Aber es war notwendig. Dann kann es auch damit beginnen, diesen Schmerz zu überwinden."  
„Sind die Meister der Dunkelheit Schuld?"  
Es war die naheliegendste Antwort. Dies und die Enttäuschung über die vier Wächter, die ihnen zwar Einhalt geboten, aber nicht besiegen konnten. Die Meister der Dunkelheit sie aber ebenso wenig und dies war viel wert. Aber die vier Souveränen strebten keine Allmacht über die Digiwelt an, oder die Kontrolle, wie mächtige Digimon es zur Zeit der Apartheid wollten. Sie wollen Balance. Sie waren anders. Vielleicht weil, wie sie ja im Puppenland herausgefunden hatten, von Babamon großgezogen wurden. Weil sie Digimon von Menschenkindern waren. Vielleicht brauchte die Digiwelt die Menschen wirklich und das gab Sagomon Hoffnung, wie damals, als er D'arcmon kennengelernt hatte.  
„Wir sollten gehen. Momentan können wir nichts tun", sagte Sagomon, behielt dabei aber seinen erschöpften Meister unter Beobachtung. Die Grizzlymon schlugen noch vor, sie ein Stück zu begleiten und gingen voraus. Sagomon zog seinen Stab aus der Erde und dann, als Sanzomon aus seinem Blickwinkel verschwand, hörte er das Geräusch, wie ihr Körper auf dem Fleck, an dem sie stand zusammenbrach, Steine und Kiesel knarrend und das metallische Geräusch der Krone, die an Sagomon vorbeirollte ehe sie, wie ihre Besitzerin regungslos liegen blieb.  
„Meister Sanzomon!"

𝅗𝅥

Als Jüngste und Verspielteste des Quartetts war Cho-Hakkaimon nicht gerade bestrebt darin jemals ein Digimon zu sein, dass eine gewisse Autorität inne trug. Autorität hatte immer mit viel Stress und Arbeit zu tun und das, dass gab sie selbst zu, war nicht ihres. Hatte sie als Rookie schon gewusst. Meister Sanzomon sagte immer zu ihr, dass zum Leben nun mal Pflichten gehörten, wie auch Rechte, aber eines ohne das Andere ginge nicht. Darüber hatte sich Cho-Hakkaimon nie sonderlich Gedanken gemacht, dies änderte sich aber jedoch, als sie kurz davor stand praktisch befördert zu werden. Pflichten. Verantwortung. Ihr wurde mulmig dabei.  
„Cho-Hakkaimon, was machst du da?", fragte Sistermon Noir, die sich vor dem Puppen-Digimon hingekniete, mitten im Innenhof, umgeben von den Mauern des Schlosses. Sistermon Blanc saß etwas weiter fort, die, wie Gokuwmon gespannt zu Cho-Hakkaimon starrte.  
„Ich denke nach."  
„Und worüber?"  
Sie schwieg und starrte nur zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht einmal über was sie dachte und sich allein nur auf das Denken zu konzentrieren war nicht einfach. Wie schaffte ihr Meister das nur, immer zu denken und nachzudenken, statt sich manchmal einfach gehen zu lassen?  
Sanzomon sagte, ihr Verstand hatte keine Ruhe und könne sie nicht denken, wüsste sie gar nichts mit ihrem Kopf anzufangen. Das war für Cho-Hakkaimon zu anstrengend. Sie hatte das schon zu selten getan, auch wenn ihr vorheriger Meister Ophanimon sie dazu aufforderte sich Gedanken über das zu machen, was sie tat.  
Den anderen heiligen Tier-Digimon, die von Ophanimon ausgebildet wurden fiel dies auch bei weitem leichter als ihr, weil sie auch Ziele hatten. Und während der Typus-Kriege gab es kein höheres Ziel wie den großen Engel-Digimon zu dienen, die Fähigkeit zur Armor-Digitation zu erhalten und für die Ordnung der Digiwelt einzustehen. Armor-Digitation klang ja ganz cool, aber der Rest...  
Sie war eben etwas bequemer, schon immer gewesen. Ihre Artgenossen nannten es schlicht Faulheit und Gedankenlosigkeit. Dies wurde ihr irgendwann zum Verhängnis. Trägheit war nicht unbegründet eine Todsünde. Im Nachhinein blieb Cho-Hakkaimon der Überzeugung, dass alles nicht allein ihre Schuld war. Sie war damals ein Salamon und noch ein Schüler. Sie war noch unerfahren. Und sie wurde eben schnell hungrig und müde und - ein Spruch, den sie sich mal von einem Numemon aufgeschnappt hatte - Nach müde kam blöde. Und die Neugier, eine ihrer eher raren Gefühlsschwankung. Hätte man sie aufgeklärt, wäre das sicher nicht passiert.  
Sie hatte diese komischen Digieier gesehen, die keine Digieier waren. Sie hatte doch nicht gewusst, dass dies die Digi-Armor-Eier waren. Sie wollte sie nur einmal berühren. Und dann waren sie plötzlich alle fort und sie war zu Opposumon digitiert. Sie wurde von ihren Mitschülern verpfiffen. Und von Ophanimon verbannt, aber nicht ohne sie vorher zu zwingen auf das Ultra-Level zu digitieren und diese Form anzunehmen, die sie nun besaß, statt zu einem eleganteren Armor-Level oder Engel-Digimon werden, ehe sie auf einen bunten Haufen Schrott, mitten im alten Puppenland wieder zu sich kam.  
Sie hielt daran fest, aber Sanzomon versuchte sie weiter zum Nachdenken zu bewegen und erwies dabei mehr Geduld wie Ophanimon. Wirklich richtig nachgedacht hatte sie erst, als Cho-Hakkaimon auf die Swanmon, Butterflymon und andere Armor-Digimon traf. Es waren ihre alten Mitschüler, alle auf der Flucht vor den Meistern der Dunkelheit, nachdem Ophanimon getötet wurde, da sie offenkundig eines jener Digimon war, dass einst an der Spitze der Apartheid stand und Cho-Hakkaimon konnte dies kaum glauben. Über Virus-Typen hatte Ophanimon zwar schlecht gesprochen, aber wenn es um die Apartheid ging wurde sie stets wütend und hing ein Verbot aus davon zu reden. Man ging einfach davon aus, dass sie angewidert von dieser Politik war. Nun, da sie nun die Wahrheit kannten, war Ophanimon vielleicht eher angewidert von ihren eigenen Sünden und ihren Lehrlingen die Flucht zu ermöglichen ihre letzte Buße.  
Cho-Hakkaimon dachte darüber nach. Vielleicht war ihre Digitation aufs Ultra-Level eine solche Tat. Vielleicht zwang Ophanimon sie zu dieser Digitation, damit kein anderes Digimon merkte, dass in ihr noch die Kraft eines Digi-Armor-Eis steckte. Die Digi-Armor-Eier und die Symbole, die sie zierten standen in Verbindung mit der Allmacht der Digiwelt. Es war heilige Macht. Natürlich wollten die Meister der Dunkelheit diese ausmerzen. Und jedes Digimon, die diese besaß.  
Hey, sie war Schüler von Meister Sanzomon und sicher würde sie sie in ihre Obhut nehmen, sie kümmerten sich um verwaiste Baby-Digimon und waren für jede Unterstützung sehr dankbar, sagte sie daraufhin zu ihren alten Mitschülern und sie zögerten damals nicht eine Sekunde.  
„Cho-Hakkaimon?"  
„Ich denke nach -", begann sie, noch etwas in Erinnerungen schwelgend, ehe sie das Gespräch mit Sistsermon Noir fortsetzte, „- weil ich hoffe, dann einen Geistesblitz zu kriegen, der mir beim Denken hilft."  
„Müsstest du dafür nicht einmal wissen, worüber du denken willst?"  
„Das kommt noch."  
Sistermon Noir zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und stand wieder auf.  
„Hast du das verstanden, Gokuwmon?"  
„Kein einziges Wort", sagte er trocken und rührte sich nicht, da Viximon, Yaamon (das vor zwei Wochen noch Kiimon war) und Kyaromon (vor kurzem noch Puffmon) wild um ihn herum rannten und Fangen spielten. SnowBotamon saß auf dem Schoß von Sistermon Blanc und lallte, da auch das Pfeifen wenig Befürworter und Zuhörer fand.  
„Du schaust dir zu viel von Meister Sanzomon ab. So viel Denken passt nicht zu dir", bemerkte Gokuwmon und versuchte weiter die drei Digimon, die um ihn herum rannten zu ignorieren.  
„Aber Meister Sanzomon macht dies auch. Wenn ich verstehe wie Meister Sanzomon denkt, vielleicht versteh ich dann auch, wie sie es dann gleichzeitig schafft, dass alles hier geregelt und ruhig läuft."  
„Weil Meister Sanzomon Meister Sanzomon ist und du eben du."  
„Aber da gibt's doch sicher 'nen Trick oder so."  
Immerhin hatte ihr Meister diese gruslige Fledermaus auch handzahm bekommen. Eigentlich fand sie die beiden ja süß, aber nachdem was Sagomon ihr und Gokuwmon an dem Morgen erzählt hatte, was da am letzten Abend war und ihnen auffiel, dass mit Myotismon irgendwas nicht stimmte wurde auch sie stutzig. Sanzomon gegenüber verhielt er sich wie immer. Er verbrachte öfter Zeit mit ihr und half ihr seit kurzem auch beim Übersetzten (Sanzomon hatte versichert, dass sie darauf achtete, was sie ihm für Bücher gab), was Cho-Hakkaimon ihrem Meister eigentlich gönnte. Wären da nicht Myotismons Blicke. Wie er sie ansah. Und wie er vor allem Cho-Hakkaimon, oder auch Gokuwmon und Sagomon ansah, wenn sie mit ihrem Meister plauschten oder lachten, als fürchtete er, die drei wollten ihm Sanzomon ausspannen.  
Vielleicht bildeten sie es sich auch nur ein. Myotismon war nie ein Digimon, dass aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte oder Schwäche preisgab. Er war vielleicht gestresst und eben froh, wenn er dann in Ruhe etwas Zeit mit Sanzomon verbringen konnte.  
Sie übertrieben vielleicht. Cho-Hakkaimon hoffte es.  
„Ich will doch Phantomon zeigen, dass ich durchaus zu Autorität und Gewissenhaftigkeit fähig und damit ein gutes Beispiel für meine baldigen Schüler bin."  
„Was für einen Narren hast du eigentlich an Phantomon gefressen?"  
„Ich mag ihn. Er kann so schön schreien, wenn er wütend wird."  
Sistermon Noir verzog fast angeekelt das Gesicht und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrer Schwester und Gokuwmon. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. Viximon, Yaamon und Kyaromon waren stehengeblieben um der Unterhaltung besser folgen zu können, jedoch wurde ihnen schnell klar, dass sie nicht viel davon verstanden. Viximon jedoch spitze die Ohren, sprang auf Gokuwmons Kopf und blickte in die Weite.  
„Was hast du, Viximon?"  
„Da kommt ein Digimon angerannt", sagte es mit weiter hochgestellten Ohren. Yaamon und Kyaromon sprangen auf Gokuwmons Schulter, während dieser sich aufstand um wie sie auch besser sehen zu können, was da auf sie zukam. Zuerst sahen sie nur das weiß-blau gezeichnete Fell und das Geweih und erkannten ein Moosemon. Dass Sagomon auf ihm saß bemerkten sie im Anschluss. Sie hörten Sagomon nach ihnen rufen und er klang aufgeregt, selbst noch als er mit dem Moosemon und Sanzomon, die mit ihm auf den Digimon saß durch das offene Tor in den Vorhof hinein geritten kam.  
„Gokuwmon! Cho-Hakkaimon, kommt schnell, mit Meister Sanzomon stimmt etwas nicht!"  
Sagomon hatte dies nicht einmal komplett ausgesprochen, da war Gokuwmon schon über die Mauererhöhung drüber und hinuntergesprungen. Viximon, Yaamon und Kyaromon hatten sich an ihm festgehalten, um ganz nah am Geschehen zu sein, während Cho-Hakkaimon mit den beiden Sistermon nur die Mauer hinunter schaute, gerade um zu beobachten, wie Gokuwmon Sanzomon vom Rücken des Moosemon nahm. Sie war blass und nicht bei Bewusstsein.  
„Sanzomon, komm zu dir!"  
„Sag doch was, Sanzomon", winselten Viximon und Kyaromon.  
„Gokuwmon, Sagomon, was hat sie denn?", fragte Yaamon, nicht ganz so weinerlich, aber genauso deutlich in Sorge.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was sie hat. Ihr ging es aber schon den ganzen Tag schlecht."  
„Und dann lässt du sie noch zu dieser Verhandlung?", sagte Gokuwmon zornig zu Sagomon.  
„Als ob Meister Sanzomon sich hätte abbringen lassen. Ich habe sie doch auch gebeten, sich zu schonen!"  
„Acht Wunder..."  
Sanzomon war wieder etwas zu sich gekommen, gerade als auch Cho-Hakkaimon mit den Sistermon unter jedem Arm hinuntergesprungen kam. Ganz bei sich schien ihr Meister jedoch nicht zu sein. Ihr Blick war leer und ihr Kopf bewegte sich unruhig hin und her.  
„Meister?", fragte Sagomon vorsichtig, er kam von Moosemon runter und kniete neben Gokuwmon. „Meister, was sagt Ihr?"  
„Ich habe es geschafft. Die Acht... acht Wunder sind vollständig", murmelte Sanzomon weiter und wenn auch geistig etwas abwesend, funkelten ihre Augen. Wenn auch Moosemon, dass sich bereiterklärt hatte sie schnell wieder zum Schloss zu bringen, noch die Sistermon etwas verstanden, fügten sich Sanzomons wirr erscheinenden Worte in Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon zu einem Ganzen.  
„I-Ihr habt es geschafft? Warum habt Ihr das nicht eher gesagt?", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon aufgeregt.  
„Und dann? Hätten wir eine große Feier organisieren sollen?", scherzte Sanzomon schwach.  
„Ihr habt Euch schließlich so viel Mühe gegeben und so viel Kraft verbraucht, da wäre das das Mindeste gewesen!"  
„Wir sind doch stolz auf Euch, Meister", sagte Gokuwmon, so ungewohnt zärtlich. Man sah in Sanzomons halbverhüllten Gesicht den Ansatz eines Lächelns, dann fielen ihre Augen zu. Sie war wieder bewusstlos.  
„Ähm, Cho-Hakkaimon", sagte Sistermon Blanc zögerlich und tippte ebenso schüchtern ihr auf die Schulter. Mit Sistermon Noir drehten sie den Kopf zu Sistermon Blanc, die nichts sagte, sondern nur mit dem Finger hoch zum Himmel deutete, wo die Nebelwand über ihnen schwebte. Statt Grau sah Cho-Hakkaimon jedoch erst nur das Blau, das dadurch, dass sich der Sonnenuntergang bereits nährte einen leichten Rot-Verlauf besaß. Der Anblick war rar und die Farben so satt, dass Cho-Hakkaimon, aber auch Gokuwmon und Sagomon erst einige Sekunden brauchten bis sie begriffen, dass dieser Anblick ihnen eigentlich verwehrt sein sollte.  
Sanzomon hatte zu viel Kräfte verbraucht, mehr wie sonst, als sie am letzten Abend das ebenso letzte Wappen erschuf. Nicht nur, dass sie es kaum selbst in ihr Zimmer geschafft hatte, auch schien sie keinen erholsamen Schlaf gehabt zu haben. Nach ihrem Erwachen hatte Sanzomon einen weit müderen Eindruck hinterlassen und hätte Sirenmon nicht in ihrer Besorgnis noch nach ihr geschaut, ehe sie aufgebrochen war, würde Sanzomon noch bis zum späten Abend im kalten Wasser sitzen und meditieren.  
Um Kraft zu sparen zog am Morgen Sanzomon und am Abend Myotismon ihre Kreise unter dem Himmel, um die Nebelwand damit erneut aufzubauen. Vergessen wird sie es nicht haben, hundertprozentig nicht, eher ihren eigenen Namen als das, schließlich war die Nebelwand lebenswichtig. Sie wird keine Kraft mehr gehabt haben, vielleicht zwischendrin, während sie ihren Kontrollzug über die Bergkette machte versucht haben ihren Zauber wirken zu lassen, scheiterte aber. Denn nun bildeten sich die ersten Lücken in der Nebelwand.  
„Verdammt, verdammt! Cho-Hakkaimon, hol die Fledermaus aus dem Bett!"  
„Sofort!", antwortete Cho-Hakkaimon, ohne nachzudenken was das bedeutete, Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir liefen ihr nach, während Gokuwmon mit Sagomon Sanzomon in ihr Zimmer brachten. Hätte Cho-Hakkaimon darüber nachgedacht, hätte sie gemault und versucht sich rauszureden. Schließlich hatte sie vor Myotismon Respekt.  
Aber weil es um ihren Meister ging und sie eben nicht nachdachte, rannte sie in einem fast rekordverdächtigen Tempo ins Schloss hinein, blieb schließlich vor der Tür zu Myotismons Gemach stehen und - weil Cho-Hakkaimon eben nicht nachdachte, sonst wüsste sie, dass dieses gruslige Digimon sie dafür vermutlich versuchen würde umzubringen – hämmerte sie mit aller Kraft gegen die dunkle Holztür.  
„Hey, aufwachen! Wir haben 'nen Notfall!", brüllte Cho-Hakkaimon gegen die Tür. Da keine Antwort kam und Cho-Hakkaimon, immer noch in Rage, die keinen vernünftigen Gedanken zuließ (was man eigentlich nur zu sehen bekam, wenn der Heißhunger sie packte) knallte sie die Tür mit einem Schlag auf und trat ein. Sie war überrascht, dass es Licht gab, wenn auch von einer einzelnen Kerze, da es in dem Raum sonst immer stockdunkel war. Ebenso überraschend war zu sehen, dass Myotismon bereits wach und in einer Ecke saß, mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß und Papier und Feder in der Hand. Einzig vertraut und gewöhnlich waren die Fledermäuse an der Decke.  
„Es ist unhöflich ungefragt in die Zimmer anderer reinzuspazieren. Eurer ehrfürchtigen Hohepriesterin würde ich es verzeihen, aber ihr habt nicht ihre Privilegien."  
„Quatscht nicht und kommt mit! Das ist ernst!" keifte Cho-Hakkaimon und versuchte Myotismon zum Aufstehen zu bringen, indem sie ihm am Ärmel zog. Er blieb sitzen und langsam beruhigte sich Cho-Hakkaimon wieder, sie konnte denken und ihr erster Gedanken war der, wie es sein konnte, dass so ein schlaksiges Digimon so schwer war.  
Verächtlich schlug Myotismon ihre Hand weg und klopfte sich über den Ärmel.  
„Dürfte ich wenigstens den Grund für diesen unerwünschten Besuch erfahren?"  
„Meister Sanzomon geht es schlecht!", brach sie als erstes heraus. Zwar hatte Cho-Hakkaimon sehr hastig geantwortet, dennoch hatte sie überlegt, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Schließlich durfte sie nicht sagen warum. Und tatsächlich schien Myotismon, auch wenn seine hochgezogene Augenbraue unter der Maske ausdrückte, dass ihm das noch immer zu wenig Informationen waren, einen aufmerksamen Eindruck zu machen. Nicht in Sorge, er blieb ruhig, aber er hatte reagiert.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur, dass sie bei den Moosemon und Grizzlymon war, um die Differenzen zu klären. Sie ist zusammengebrochen. Scheinbar ging es ihr schon eine ganze Weile nicht gut, sie hatte keine Kraft die Nebelwand wieder neu zu errichten. Und jetzt haben wir die ersten Lücken."  
„Und Sanzomon? Wo ist sie?", fragte er, für Cho-Hakkaimon schon fast zu ruhig und gefasst.  
„Gokuwmon und Sagomon wollten sie auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Und ich will nicht noch unhöflicher sein, aber können wir uns erst einmal um die Nebelwand kümmern? Bi-tte?"  
„Nun, wenn dem so ist", schnaufte Myotismon und legte Papier und das Buch, dass er in der Hand hielt beiseite - kein Titel, aber Cho-Hakkaimon sah, anhand der Musterung des Einbands, dass es eins von den Büchern war, die Sanzomon geschrieben hatte – und erleichtert drehte sie ihm dem Rücken zu. Cho-Hakkaimon riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sie Phantomon im Schatten der anderen Seite des Raumes schweben sah. Mit ihm eine nicht gerade geringe Anzahl von Bakemon und Soulmon, die noch tiefer in der Schwärze standen.  
Es reichte nicht einmal für einen Satz, geschweige denn für ein Wort. Cho-Hakkaimon hatte kaum nach Luft geholt um etwas zu sagen, da erstarrte ihr Körper unter der Gewalt, die Myotismon nutzte um sie zu packen und ihren Kopf nach unten zu drücken. Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir stürmten gerade dann in den Raum um zu sehen, wie Myotismon Cho-Hakkaimon in den Nacken biss.  
„Ch-Ch-Cho-Hakkaimon!", schrie Sistermon Blanc, vor Entsetzen zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Sistermon Noir versuchte mit ihrer gezückten Pistole auf Myotismon zu schießen, jedoch schlug Phantomon sie ihr aus der Hand. Die beiden Schwestern wurden von seiner Kette umwickelt bis zum Hals, so fest und stramm, dass sie fast keine Luft mehr bekamen.  
„Sister-", ächzte Cho-Hakkaimon, sie schrie auf. Myotismon zerquetschte sie regelrecht. Er hatte mit aller Kraft ihre Maske hochgezogen und in der Gier durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung gebissen. Ihr Anzug war selbst dunkel, man sah das Blut, dass ihren Hals entlanglief nicht, aber den Glanz der Nässe, die der Stoff einzog.  
„Trotz dass du ein Ultra-Level bist, schmecken deine Daten so milchig wie das eines Rookie. Widerlich."  
Myotismon ließ von ihr ab und warf Cho-Hakkaimon auf den Boden. Sie blieb ächzend liegen, die beiden Sistermon riefen nach ihr, doch es blieb größtenteils bei unverständlichen Lauten. Phantomon zog seine Kette enger.  
„Bringt sie weg. Stellt sie ruhig wenn es sein muss. Ich will keine Störungen, solange ich mich um Sanzomon kümmere."  
Die Bakemon und Soulmon nickten stumm. Phantomon schloss sich dem erst an, nachdem er die Sistermon losließ und sie Luft schnappend in sich zusammenfielen. Achtlos lief Myotismon an ihnen vorbei und würdigte sie, genauso wie Cho-Hakkaimon keines Blickes, während er zur Tür lief.  
„Du elender Dreckskerl!", schrie Cho-Hakkaimon ihm nach, noch mit dem Schmerz ringend. Irgendwas in ihrem Inneren war gebrochen, oder zumindest angeknackst. Er hatte sie regelrecht zerquetscht.  
Myotismon blieb im Türrahmen stehen, drehte langsam den Kopf und sah über die Schultern zu ihr.  
„Du verdammter Dreckskerl hast uns belogen, die ganze Zeit!"  
„Behaupte nichts, wovon du keine Ahnung hast! Du beschmutzt meine Ehre. Ich habe nicht ein einziges Mal gelogen. Ich habe nur darauf geachtet, was ich sage. Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn ihr alle so leichtgläubig seid, wie eure Schlossherrin."  
Er begann zu lachen. Leise, tief. Kalt, dass Cho-Hakkaimon ein Schauer über die angeknackste Rippe lief. Sagomon hatte Recht gehabt, als er am Morgen zu ihr sagte, dass mit Myotismon etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Wenn Sanzomon davon erfuhr, dann -  
„Phantomon, schaff die drei weg. Ich knöpfe mir noch die beiden anderen vor. Dann ist diese Volksverräterin dran."  
„Ihr habt Meister Sanzomon also die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgemacht?", schrie Cho-Hakkaimon weiter, ignorierte dabei, dass Myotismon ihr genauso wenig Beachtung schenkte. Oder es versuchte. Ihr Geschrei nervte ihn, deswegen dachte Cho-Hakkaimon auch nicht daran ihren Geräuschpegel zu senken.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge."  
„Bedeutet Meister Sanzomon Euch etwa gar nichts?"  
Sie bekam keine Antwort. Er schwieg. Hätte Cho-Hakkaimon gekonnt, hätte sie enttäuscht den Kopf geschüttelt, vollkommen unverständlich wie gerade er das Offensichtlichste nicht sehen konnte.  
Schweigend verließ Myotismon den Raum, einige Bakemon folgten ihm, ehe sich die Tür schloss.  
„Das habt ihr ganz toll gemacht", sagte Phantomon sarkastisch. „Hast du Regel Nummer Eins und Zwei schon vergessen?"  
„Warum Phantomon?", keuchte Sistermon Noir sichtlich traurig. „Ich dachte, ihr lebt gerne hier mit uns."  
„Wir dachten, ihr mögt uns", sagte Sistermon Blanc ebenso traurig, richtete sich dabei aber an die paar Bakemon und Soulmon, die noch geblieben waren. Sie wagten nicht zu antworten. Vermutlich hielten sie sich selbst für zu untergeordnet, um einer eigenen Meinung kund zu machen. Sie waren nur Soldaten, so überließen sie es in Phantomons Verantwortung.  
„Wir sind untote Digimon. Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, dies birgt kein Risiko? Dann seid ihr mehr als naiv."  
„Und das soll eure Rechtfertigung sein, weil das euer Typus und eure Rasse ist?", schimpfte Cho-Hakkaimon, während sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Das ist dummes Apartheid-Geschwätz."  
„Darum geht es nicht! Meister Myotismon lehnt die Apartheid genauso ab wie ihr oder wir. Wir sehnen uns einfach nach Gleichheit mit den Lebenden, während diese sich einen Dreck um uns Untote scheren. Aber die Toten werden nicht lebendig, also bleibt nur der umgekehrte Weg. Und was immer Meister Myotismons Motivation ist, er hat die gleichen Vorstellungen wie wir. Er ist unser König, das Einzige, zu dem Digimon wie wir stets zurückkehren können."  
Die ungewohnte Emotionalität in Phantomons Stimme hatte Cho-Hakkaimon, wie auch die beiden Sistermon verstummen lassen. Da der Tod selbst für Digimon mehr oder weniger unbedeutend war (schließlich waren sie der Fähigkeit mächtig wiedergeboren zu werden), schenkte man in der Regel wenig Gedanken an jene, die in einem widersprüchlichen Zwischenstadium festsaßen. Nicht jedes Bakemon digitierte wie gewohnt aus einem entsprechenden Rookie, sondern war der letzte Rest eines Digimon, dass nicht sterben wollte. Viele der Bakemon und Soulmon, die mit Myotismon herkamen wussten nicht einmal, was für ein Digimon sie zuvor waren und verharrten schon Ewigkeiten auf diesem Level. Sie waren nicht mehr wie Datenreste, größtenteils beschädigt – vermutlich wirkten sie deswegen auch etwas debil - und wussten mit sich nichts anzufangen. Wussten nicht wohin. Außenseiter eben.  
Sie waren sich alle so entsetzlich ähnlich. Warum also das?  
Von Trauer geplagt und eingenommen, merkte Cho-Hakkaimon erst nicht, dass Phantomon sich nährte. Die Spitze seiner Sense harkte sich in Cho-Hakkaimons Anzug, genau an der Stelle, wo er gerissen war, als Myotismon sie gebissen hatte. Leicht zog Phantomon daran und holte etwas, vermutlich dünnes Plastik unter dem Stoff hervor. An diesem kleinen Beutel sah man zwei tiefe Löcher und die Reste von Blut, dann löste es sich das ganze Konstrukt, dass Cho-Hakkaimon um ihren Hals getragen hatte in Datenpartikel auf.  
„Netter Trick übrigens. Wie seid ihr überhaupt an so etwas gekommen?"  
„Verpetzt du uns jetzt?", keifte Cho-Hakkaimon und klang, als würde sie fast weinen. Phantomon blickte lange auf sie herab, wechselte kurz zu den Sistermon, die von einen Bakemon und einem Soulmon festgehalten und auf die Beine gezogen wurden. Auch sie schauten traurig und enttäuscht drein, wenn sie auch nicht so nah den Tränen waren wie Cho-Hakkaimon, die ihn zwar nervte und ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte, aber durch ihre zu verspielte Art nur ein wenig Beachtung und sich beweisen wollte.  
„Ach, besser nicht", seufzte Phantomon gelassen. „Das würde ihn nur unnötig erzürnen. Ich halte mich schließlich immer treu an Regel Nummer Eins. Kommt, wir gehen."  
Die Bakemon ließen ohne zu zögern oder irgendetwas zu hinterfragen die Sistermon auf die Knie sinken. Ein Soulmon griff zwar nach Cho-Hakkaimon und rückte sie mit den beiden Sistermon zusammen, damit Phantomon sie mit seiner Kette fesseln konnte. Sistermon Blancs Stab und die Pistole von Sistermon Noir lagen auf dem Boden, aber nicht weit weg und keines der Geist-Digimon dachte daran, sie mitzunehmen oder sie zu zerstören.  
„Phantomon?", rief Cho-Hakkaimon ihm nach, wenn es auch mehr ein Flüstern gewesen war. Nicht nur sie, auch die beiden Sistermon sahen wehleidig zu Phantomon, mit Unverständnis in der Mine. Er antwortete erst, als sämtliche anderen Geist-Digimon den Raum verlassen hatten.  
„Der Meister will von euch nichts, nicht mal eure Vernichtung, weil _sie_ das nicht will. Noch könnt ihr abhauen. Er will nur Sanzomon. Und dann kann alles seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen und ihr könnt in eurer dummen Traumwelt weiterleben."  
Dann ging die Tür zu und es wurde dunkel. Man hörte, wie Phantomon von außen abschloss.

𝅗𝅥

„Ganz vorsichtig, ja?"  
„Bitte, bitte, Gokuwmon, pass auf!"  
„Ist gut jetzt! Sie ist ja nicht aus Glas!", maulte Gokuwmon genervt, dann legte er Sanzomon auf ihrem Bett ab. Sie war immer noch nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen, aber murmelte unverständliche Laute vor sich hin. Sie träumte. Das war immer gut.  
Die Nachricht, dass es Sanzomon schlecht ging hatten bereits alle Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon mitbekommen. Alle vierundzwanzig Mündel waren Gokuwmon gefolgt und befanden sich mit im Raum. Als Gokuwmon sie ablegte, sprangen alle Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon mit zu Sanzomon aufs Bett.  
„Sanzomon, wach auf."  
„Sanzomon...", weinten einige der Baby-Digimon, die schon sprechen konnten.  
„Gokuwmon, was hat Sanzomon denn?", weinte Yaamon, doch das große Affen-Digimon zuckte mit der Schulter.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie hat vielleicht wieder zu viel gearbeitet. Sie muss sich ausruhen."  
Gokuwmon beobachtete, wie die jungen Digimon sich an Sanzomon schmiegten. Die beiden Pinamon legten sich an ihren Kopf, KyoKyomon um ihren Hals wie ein Schal und wurde dabei von Sanzomons eigenem verdeckt. Viximon schmiegte ihren Kopf in Sanzomons Hand, Moonmon kuschelte sich mit Sunmon in die Armbeuge.  
Nachdenklich sah Gokuwmon seinem Meister beim schlafen zu und je länger er sie musterte, um so mehr wirkte es auf ihn, dass sie zufrieden aussah. Sollte sie auch. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte diese vermaledeiten Wappen endlich fertig bekommen, nach all der Zeit. Nun hieß es nur noch abwarten, bis die Digimon dazu schlüpften. Auf einem Schlag acht Baby-Digimon zusätzlich zu versorgen wird sicherlich eine kleine Herausforderung, aber Gokuwmon war ebenso überzeugt, dass es spaßig werden könnte.  
Er musste Sanzomon noch richtig gratulieren für ihren Erfolg. Am besten doch eine Party, irgendwas, was ihr gerecht werden würde (auch wenn sie es vermutlich ablehnen würde).  
Gokuwmon drehte sich um, da er eigentlich Sagomon etwas fragen wollte, doch die Frage hatte er in dem Moment vergessen, als er sah, dass sein Mitschüler nicht anwesend war. War er nicht hinter ihm gewesen?  
Und wo war Cho-Hakkaimon? Gokuwmon warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Nebelwand zeigte weitere, lichte Stellen. Brauchte sie denn wirklich so lange, um Myotismon aus dem Bett – Nein, aus dem Sarg - zu holen? Nun, wenn, wäre es auch nicht wunderlich gewesen, der schlief ja auch stets wie ein Toter.  
„Gokuwmon, kannst du nicht was machen?", wimmerte Budmon zwischen den drei Choromon.  
„Man kann nichts machen. Sanzomon braucht 'ne Mütze Schlaf und Ruhe", erklärte er sanft, wenn seine Stimme dafür auch viel zu rau war. „Sie arbeitet immer zu viel. Ihr kennt sie doch."  
„Aber Sanzomon tut die ganze Arbeit nicht gut."  
„Wir hätten nochmal zu Myotismon gehen sollen, dann hätte sie vielleicht mehr geschlafen", jammerten die beiden Pagumon. „Ihr seid bei ihm gewesen?", fragte Gokuwmon verblüfft, die Digimon zuckten zusammen.  
„Ja... Sanzomon ging es gestern schon ganz schlecht", erzählte Kokomon. „Sie hat uns etwas vorgelesen, aber sie konnte sich gar nicht auf den Text konzentrieren."  
„Und als sie uns ins Bett gebracht hat -", Paomon schniefte einmal, „- sind wir nochmal rausgeschlichen und haben Myotismon das erzählt."  
„Wir wollten nur, dass sie sich hinlegt und nicht noch so lange arbeitet", sagte Puroromon. „War das falsch, Gokuwmon?"  
„Nein. Das war lieb von euch", antwortete er und versuchte mit einem schiefen Lächeln die Kleinen aufzubauen. „Und wenn ihr noch etwas für Sanzomon tun wollt, haltet sie warm. Wärme tut ihr sicher auch gut."  
„Oh ja, das tun wir!", riefen die Digimon und jedes schmiegte sich näher an Sanzomon heran und sie schien zu merken, dass jemand, sogar ziemlich viele jemande bei ihr waren. Sanzomon seufzte erleichtert im Schlaf.  
Wieder warf Gokuwmon einen Blick nach draußen. Nichts hatte sich getan. Keine Spur von Cho-Hakkaimon oder Myotismon. Auch wo Sagomon war blieb weiterhin ein Rätsel.  
„Kinder", fing Gokuwmon an. Die Digimon hoben, wenn vorhanden die Ohren.  
„Passt gut auf Sanzomon auf, habt ihr gehört? Ich komm wieder. Ich muss Sagomon und Cho-Hakkaimon helfen."  
„Jawohl, Gokuwmon", sagte sie alle, wenn auch etwas träger. Gokuwmon sah sich diesen Anblick noch einmal genauer an und obwohl dieses Bild in ihm Glücksgefühle weckte, war ihm gleichzeitig mulmig in der Magengegend. Er ließ sie ungern allein.  
Auf dem Gang sah Gokuwmon einmal nach rechts und links, ging schließlich nach links, von dort war er schließlich gekommen. Von Sagomon nichts zu hören oder zu sehen. Jedoch als er sich gerade fragte, was das sollte und Gokuwmon sich am Kopf kratzte, sah er in einem schattigen Winkel etwas. Er hatte keinen Schimmer was es war, aber da war definitiv etwas gewesen. Er schlich die Wand entlang, bis er an der Stelle ankam,wo sich der Weg wieder teilte und vor Schreck zog Gokuwmon Luft ein, hielt sich aber rechtzeitig die Hand vor den Mund, ehe er schreien konnte.  
Da war Phantomon gewesen und er hatte Sagomon bei sich. Bewusstlos neben ihm her schwebend.  
„Das – das kann doch nicht", stotterte Gokuwmon entsetzt, während Phantomon mit Sagomon zu den Treppen verschwand, die ganz hinunter führte, in die Kellergewölbe, wenn es auch mehr was von einem Burgverlies hatte. Gokuwmon kam nicht mehr dazu ihm nachzugehen. Kaum dass er einen Schritt nach vorne wagte bekam er einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf, der ihn, wenn er ihn nicht eh das Bewusstsein raubte von den Füßen riss. Was er noch mitbekam war dieser kalte, erdige Geruch, der auch manchmal an Sanzomon haftete. Und wie jemand versuchte, ihm in den Hals zu beißen.

𝅗𝅥

„Jetzt sag, Digitamamon. Was bereitet dir Kummer?"  
„Ich habe keinen Kummer. Ich freue mich nur, dich mal wieder zu sehen und auch Zeit zu haben mit dir zu plaudern.", sagte Digitamamon ganz freundlich, aber Sirenmon glaubte kein Wort.  
„Das ist ja was ganz neues. Du hast doch nie Zeit. Du sagst immer Zeit ist Geld und Geld hast du nicht genug", schlussfolgerte Sirenmon weiter. Es gab nicht viele Digimon, die Digitamamons Ansatz von Freundlichkeit erlebten, geschweige denn genießen durften. Sirenmon gehörte zu dieser Minderheit, aber dennoch war es merkwürdig.  
Sie wollte die Lieferung holen und dabei hatte Digitamamon ihr seine Pläne für ein Restaurant gezeigt. Er hatte verschiedene Entwürfe. Er würde mit etwas kleinem anfangen, vielleicht auch erst etwas mieten, bis er genug zusammengespart hätte, um ein eigenes Restaurant zu bauen. Das hatte Sirenmon noch nicht gewundert, dass war schließlich schon immer Digitamamons Traum gewesen, als er seine Lehre begann. Dass er jedoch Sirenmon bat, zum Essen zu bleiben, ohne dass sie etwas zahlen musste war verdächtig.  
„Na ja, unser letztes Zusammentreffen war auf ShogunGekomons großer Feier und dass lief ja nicht so gut."  
„Bitte. Ich möchte daran nicht denken", seufzte sie beschämt. Nicht weil ihr das alles peinlich war – sollte dieser aufgeblasene Frosch doch schlafen -, sondern weil Sanzomon sich als ihre Chefin als mitverantwortlich sah. Dabei wollte sie ihr keinen Ärger machen.  
Sirenmon schob ihren Sake beiseite. Sie trank hin und wieder gerne, aber die Zeit hatte die Lust darauf ausgemerzt. Das und Digitamamons komisches Verhalten. Digitamamons kleine Hütte im Protokollwald, ganz in der Nähe des Sees, der die Region von Grey Mountain von der Kaktuswüste trennte war schwach ausgeleuchtet und trotzdem glaubte Sirenmon deutlich sehen zu können, dass Digitamamon schwitzte wie ein Ei im kochenden Wasser.  
„Ich würde jetzt auch gerne gehen. Es wird schon dunkel und ich möchte mit dem Kram heute noch nach Hause kommen."  
„Genau. Es ist schon fast dunkel, dass ist doch viel zu gefährlich für dich. Ganoven und Diebe sind immer häufiger unterwegs."  
„Nein. Ich möchte gehen. Sanzomon und die anderen machen sich sicher Sorgen, wenn ich nicht nach Hause komme."  
„Das geht nicht."  
„Wieso nicht?", paffte Sirenmon. Sie war von ihrem Hocker gesprungen und Digitamamon erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl. Sirenmon stierte ihn böse und ungeduldig an, doch bekam keine Antwort von ihrem Gegenüber. Zitterte er?  
„Wieso darf ich nicht gehen?"  
„Du -", begann Digitamamon und überlegte. Er hatte keinen Grund.  
„Du hast getrunken."  
„Einen winzig kleinen Schluck!"  
„Du kannst nicht fliegen, wenn du getrunken hast."  
„Ich mache in mein Frühstück mehr Alkohol, als ich eben getrunken habe!"  
„Hier machen Digimon Alkoholkontrollen, die Unfallrate hat hier schrecklich zu genommen."  
„Sag mal, hältst du mich für bescheuert?", schrie Sirenmon zurück und tatsächlich duckte sich Digitamamon etwas. Er hatte in ihrer Ausbildung schließlich oft genug erlebt, wie aufbrausend Sirenmon sein konnte und nicht selten hatten sie sich vor dem flammenden Herd gestritten. Aber gerade weil sie streiten konnten verstanden sie sich ja und weil Sirenmon auch gerade das wieder einfiel, schnaufte sie nur.  
„Sag mir auf der Stelle was das soll."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
„Du weißt das sehr gut! Warum soll ich bleiben? Nenn mir einen Grund, oder ich gehe durch diese Tür und komme nie wieder!"  
Zum ersten Mal sah Sirenmon etwas in ihren alten Freund, was sie bisher nie erlebt hatte. Er zitterte und glaubte in seinen Augen lesen zu können, dass er sich am liebsten in seiner Eierschale verkriechen wollte.  
Schließlich und letztendlich platzte es aus Digitamamon heraus.  
„Die Truppen der Meister der Dunkelheit sind auf den Weg zu deinem Meister!"  
„Was?!", brüllte Sirenmon ihn an. „Das ist nicht wahr! Ha-hast du es ihnen etwa verraten? Wie konntest du?"  
„S-Sie haben gesehen, wie zwei Bakemon Essen für euch geholt haben und dass ein Sirenmon daran Schuld sei, dass ShogunGekomon nun schläft", begann er reumütig zu erzählen. „Sie wollten wissen, ob ich dieses Sirenmon kenne. Sie sagten, dieses Sirenmon hätte sich mit Machinedramon angelegt und würde zum Widerstand gehören, genauso wie die Bakemon. Sie sagten, sie töten mich, wenn ich nicht rede."  
Sirenmon war erstarrt. Nicht nur wegen Digitamamons Verrat. Widerstand. Sie wusste, Sanzomon hatte Probleme mit den Meister der Dunkelheit, dachte aber das bezog sich allein auf ihre Schriften. Aber der Widerstand? Sanzomon? Hieße das nicht, sie gehörte zu diesen ominösen Souveränen?  
„Was hast du ihnen gesagt? Antworte!"  
„Dass du für ein Sanzomon arbeitest und neben den Bakemon noch ein Gokuwmon und ein Sagomon für sie arbeiten, und das ihr irgendwo hinter dem Ewigen Wald lebt."  
„Du... Du hast -", knurrte Sirenmon, aber vor Wut hatte es ihr die Sprache verschlagen. Am liebsten hätte sie Digitamamon angegriffen, ließ ihn jedoch stehen und rannte aus er kleinen Holzhütte um aufzubrechen. Sie war schon auf Höhe der Baumkronen, noch der Schatten, der sich für gewöhnlich in Digitamamons Eierschale verkroch, hielt sie fest umklammert.  
„Sei nicht dumm. Die Truppen der Meister der Dunkelheit wollen euer Versteck aufsuchen. Wenn das alles stimmt, töten sie dich!"  
„Ich muss zurück!", schrie Sirenmon zurück und versuchte sich zu befreien. „Wenn die Truppen kommen werden sie jede Hilfe brauchen! Wir haben Baby-Digimon bei uns, die sich nicht wehren können!"  
„Die sollen selbst zusehen, wie sie klar kommen. Wenn sie wirklich Rebellen sind, haben sie gewusst, was ihnen irgendwann blüht."  
„Widerstand oder nicht, ich muss zu ihnen!"  
Sirenmon schaffte es, einen Flügel zu befreien und flatterte wild umher. Doch es reichte nicht, sich loszureißen. Digitamamon hielt sie weiter fest und zog sie zurück.  
„Ob sie davon kommen oder nicht kann dir egal sein. Sie haben dich da reingezogen ohne dein Wissen und ich lasse dich nicht ins offene Messer laufen."  
„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?"  
„Weil's stimmt. Du bist nur ihre Köchin und sie bezahlen dich nicht einmal. Was willst du bei denen?"  
„Du kapierst gar nichts!"  
Sirenmon bekam nicht nur ihren zweiten Flügel frei, sondern konnte den Klammergriff entkommen, auch als Digitamamon noch mal versuchte sie einzufangen.  
„Ich koche gerne für diese Digimon. Ja, sie bezahlen mich nicht, aber er erfüllt mich mit Freude zu sehen, wie sie nach einem langen Arbeitstag an den Tisch kommen und auf mein Essen warten und mit Stolz, jungen Digimon, die fast verhungert wären so helfen zu können. Diese Digimon sind meine Familie!"  
„Du redest schon den selben Mist wie dieses Sanzomon in ihren Büchern!"  
„Mist sagst du?!"  
Sirenmon raste zu ihm hinunter und blieb direkt vor Digitamamon stehen. Beide sahen sich einander direkt in die Augen. Tränen waren Sirenmon vor Zorn hochgekommen und wer weiß, was sie gerne getan hätte. Vielleicht wirklich angegriffen.  
Sie hörten Schritte. Stiefelabsätze klackerten auf dem Kies. Zwischen den Bäumen trat LadyDevimon heraus und auch wenn Sirenmon dieses Digimon nie gesehen hatte und auch nicht wissen konnte, ob sie zu den Meistern der Dunkelheit gehörte oder nicht, bekam sie es sofort mit der Angst zu tun.  
„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?" „Was willst du schon wieder hier?", maulte Digitamamon und gleichzeitig hörte es sich klagend an.  
„Ich habe euch alles gesagt, also lasst mich endlich. Ich habe schon genug Ärger."  
„Es dreht sich nicht immer alles um dich, also hör auf zu jammern", keifte LadyDevimon zurück. „Ich habe den Auftrag mich um den Kanarienvogel zu kümmern. Jeder der mit Rebellen verkehrt, ist ein Verräter und solche braucht Meister Piedmon nicht."  
LadyDevimon lachte, aber Sirenmon sprang nicht darauf an, sondern wunderte sich nur, warum sie sie ausgerechnet Kanarienvogel beleidigte. Schließlich gab es nur ein Digimon, dass sie so nannte. Und plötzlich, wenn es auch nur reine Spekulation war, schien Sirenmon zu verstehen, woher.  
„Dieser Mistkerl gehört zu denen", flüsterte Sirenmon zu sich selbst und sie erschrak bei diesen Worten trotzdem. Nicht einmal Digitamamon hatte sie gehört, LadyDevimon konnte es dafür in dem geschockten Gesicht des Fabel-Digimon ablesen.  
„Hey, Sekunde, ja? Ich gehöre nicht zu den Rebellen. Und Sirenmon hatte keinen Schimmer."  
„Dafür ist sie aber ganz Feuer und Flamme, zu ihren Freunden zurückzukehren. Ich wäre ja ihrer Stelle ziemlich wütend, wenn mich mein Meister so an der Nase herumgeführt und ausgenutzt hätte."  
„Sie sind meine Familie! Und wehe du redest noch einmal so über Sanzomon!", schrie Sirenmon zurück. LadyDevimon, die fast noch weniger von Sanzomon hielt wie von ihrem heiligen Pendant, rümpfte kurz die Nase verächtlich. Ihre linke Hand, die größer und deren Krallen viel länger waren drehten sich, bis sie zu einer dunklen Lanze wurden, mit der LadyDevimon direkt auf Sirenmon losging. Vor Schreck war Sirenmon wie erstarrt gewesen und sah die Spitze näher kommen, bis Digitamamon sich dazwischen stellte. Er verzog sich in seine Eierschale, die bekanntermaßen hart die Granit war. Die Spitze von LadyDevimons dunklen Speer knallte dagegen und verbog sich. Krampfend vor Schmerz sprang sie zurück und schrie kurz auf. Die Lanze verschwand, eine ihrer langen Nägel ihrer linken Hand war abgebrochen.  
„Schnell, ich kann sie nicht lange aufhalten", sagte Digitamamon zu der immer noch starren Sirenmon. „Dann renn eben in dein Verderben, wenn du dann glücklich bist."  
Als der Schmerz in ihrer Hand nachließ und LadyDevimon sich erhob, sprang der Schatten aus Digitamamons Inneren heraus und schlang sich um sie. Weiter ungläubig stand Sirenmon da.  
„Ich verzeih dir nicht so leicht, mein Freund."  
„Heb dir das für wann anders auf! Hau ab jetzt!"  
Digitamamon hatte Mühe, LadyDevimon weiter festzuhalten, sie war schließlich stark. Doch es reichte, dass Sirenmon aufbrechen konnte und gab ihr einen großzügigen Vorsprung. LadyDevimon verfolgte sie nicht, wie sie schnell feststellte. So konzentrierte sich Sirenmon weiter darauf, so schnell es ging nach Hause zu kommen.

𝅗𝅥

„Das ist Irrsinn! Hört auf! Ihr überanstrengt Euch!"  
Gennais Stimme hallte in Sanzomons Gedanken und wiederholten sich, verzerrt und undeutlich wie auf einer kaputten Kassette. Aber sie schenkte diesen Worten herzlich wenig Beachtung, denn das etwas Irrsinn sei hatte sie in ihrem Leben oft genug gehört, dass ihr manchmal die Frage aufkam, was an ihrem Verhalten und Vorgehen denn keiner war.  
Bücher zu schreiben, die so ziemlich alles verhöhnen, was die Meister der Dunkelheit in diese Welt bringen wollen sei Irrsinn. Zu Erwartung, das Vernunft die Regel, nicht die Ausnahme der Dinge sei sei einer Welt zu träumen, die aus albernen Sagen hätte entsprungen sein können sei Irrsinn.  
Und dies hier sei Irrsinn. Aber Sanzomon hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Funktioniert hatte es bisher immer gut, nachdem sie den Dreh raus bekam. Nur beim letzten Wappen tat sie sich mehr als schwer. Drei Perlen von Babamons Kette waren zerbrochen, weil nichts dem standhielt, was einmal das Wappen des _Lichts_ werden sollte. Beim Wappen der Hoffnung hatte sie sich bereits schwer getan. Aber das hier?  
Das Digiei schien in ihren Hand zu pochen, als wollte es sie ermutigen weiter zu machen. Weiter. Weiter.  
Gennai war nur zufällig dazu gekommen und hatte nicht damit gerechnet Sanzomon bereits nach so kurzer Zeit, nachdem sie das Wappen der Hoffnung erschaffen und dabei alles, was sie an Kraft verbraucht hatte wieder hier anzutreffen. Er hatte sie vor dem Steintisch knien sehen, mit dem Digiei und dem Amulett in der Hand und um sie herum ein Meer aus rosa Scherben. Sanzomon war farblos, aber nichts an ihr verriet, dass sie aufgeben wollte. Sie wollte das mit aller Macht schaffen und hielt die letzte Perle des Rosenkranzes, mit dem Tifaret' Symbol regelrecht verkrampft in der Hand.  
Gennai hatte etwas zu ihr gesagt. Vermutlich versuchte er es ihr auszureden. Aber die Stimme, die aus dem Digiei kam war viel lauter gewesen wie alles andere. Alle Digimon in ihren Eiern riefen, dass sie auf die Welt kommen wollten. Sie wollten nicht mehr warten und sie sollte ihnen dabei helfen auf diese Welt zu kommen. Sie wollten sehen was hier war. Warum ihnen den Wunsch verwehren?  
„Das hier das Tifaret-Symbol abgebildet ist hat seinen Grund. Das für ein Wappen zu benutzten – das ist Irrsinn, Sanzomon. Hört auf! Ihr seid noch immer geschwächt!"  
Sie war diesen Satz so Leid. Hatte Gennai nicht begriffen, dass sie irrsinnig war? Wer weiß, vielleicht färbte etwas davon auf diese ungeborenen Digimon ab. Besonders das hier, was sie in den Händen hielt. Dies war besonders laut.  
Sanzomon hatte sich nur Summen hören, ein Sutra, welches wusste sich nicht. Es klang wie das Lied vom Mann im Mond und das Digimon summte, wie seine Vorgänger schon. Sanzomon hörte die Euphorie in diesen kleinen Herzen klopfen, die Vorfreude auf diese Welt, die Freude wenn sie ihre menschlichen Partner endlich sahen. Und immerhin wollte Sanzomon in den Genuss kommen diese kostbaren Digimon kennenzulernen. Sie wollte wissen, wem sie die Zukunft dieser Welt übergab.  
„Sanzomon lasst das endlich!"  
Sanzomons Welt war daraufhin weiß geworden. Sehr, sehr lange sogar.  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich mit ihren Berechnungen doch vertan. Wenn sie der Ohnmacht auch noch widerstehen konnte, brauchte sie lange, um die Orientierung wieder zu finden. Sie hielt das Ei fest, aus Angst es fiele von ihrem Schoß. Sie hatte das Amulett in der Hand, dass wusste sie auch noch. Und das Amulett mit dem Wappen. Es war sogar noch warm.  
( _Bist du fertig sind wir nun vollständig sag doch sag doch_ )  
Schemenhafte Kreaturen tauchten vor ihr auf. Aber die Stimmen klangen vertraut. Die gleichen Stimmen, die in der Vergangenheit schon mit ihr gesummt hatten, jedes Mal wenn sie ein Wappen erschuf.  
( _Sind wir komplett können wir dann auf die Welt kommen können wir unsere Partner kennen lernen sag doch sag doch!_ )  
Es war so unwirklich und in Gedanken lachte Sanzomon. Wer hätte dem kleinen Tinkermon von damals schon zugetraut, dass sie mal so etwas schaffen könnte? Das sie mal etwas für Digiritter tun würde?  
( _Kann ich dann Tai kennen lernen Kann ich dann Matt kennen lernen Kann ich dann Sora kennen lernen Kann ich dann Izzy kennen lernen Kann ich dann Mimi kennen lernen Kann ich dann Joe kennen lernen Kann ich dann T.K. kennen lernen Kann ich dann Kari kennen lernen können wir willst du sie auch kennen lernen Können wir_ dich _kennen lernen?_ )  
Vielleicht musste man auch so verdreht im Kopf sein, um so was zu schaffen. Gut, dass sie es war.  
( _Natürlich könnt ihr das_ )  
Jemand rüttelte an ihr.  
„Sanzomon, sagt was! Ich habe es Euch doch gesagt, dass Ihr übertreibt", rief Gennai und klatschte ihr dabei leicht ins Gesicht, obwohl es nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Wach war sie schließlich, auch bei Bewusstsein, nur hatte sie eben sehr viele Stimme gehört. Acht um genau zu sein.  
„Ich bin fertig", sagte sie, mit einem müden Lächeln unter dem Schal. Die Worte waren klar und deutlich, dennoch klang es so befremdend.  
„Ich bin fertig. Nach all der Zeit."  
„Ja, das seid Ihr. Wir sind stolz auf Euch. Das sage ich Euch auch im Namen der Souveränen. Wenn sie das hören – Oh, ihr habt der Digiwelt einen großen Dienst erwiesen. "  
Etwas geistesabwesend, aber voller Stolz starrte Sanzomon auf das Ei, dass nun nicht mehr weiß, sondern ein blasses Rosa angenommen hatte, mit dem letzten Wappen daran befestigt. Sie sah das Symbol, dass gleiche wie auf Babamons Rosenkranz und Sanzomon fragte sich, ob Babamon ebenso stolz gewesen wäre, oder über ihren Irrsinn gemosert hätte. Vermutlich beides.  
Vorsichtig nahm Gennai das Digiei aus ihrer Hand, um es zu den anderen sieben in den Brutkasten zu legen, die bunt und nebeneinander gereiht etwas von abstrakter oder naiver Kunst hatten. Aber kostbar.  
„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie geboren werden?"  
„Da es sehr viele Daten sind, werden sie alle ihre Zeit brauchen. Mit den Maschinen wird es jedoch etwas schneller gehen. Ihr müsst ihnen schließlich viel beibringen. Ich werde die anderen zusammenrufen, am besten auch die Souveränen und -"  
Im Augenwinkel hatte Gennai Sanzomon nur knapp zur Seite kippen sehen, reagierte aber schnell genug die Bewegung und fing sie auf, ehe sie wirklich noch gefallen wäre.  
Dass Sanzomon nach solch einer Prozedere mehr wie nur erschöpft war, war er gewohnt. Aber sie kaum mehr Farbe im Gesicht. Sie hätte sich, nachdem sie das Wappen der Hoffnung erschaffen hatte mehr schonen sollen, er hatte es ihr immer und immer wieder gesagt. Aber sie war so stur wie Babamon zu Lebzeiten.  
„Entschuldigung, dass ich Euch erschreckt habe. Es ist alles gut", sagte Sanzomon müde. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Das grelle Neonlicht der Maschinen tat in den Augen weh, genau wie die Geräusche. Das Tor wackelte vor ihren Augen.  
Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Kopf gerade zu halten, versuchte es aber um dann Gennai anzusehen, dessen Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Tadel und Besorgnis lag, wie es nur Jijimon konnte. Ihr verging jedoch das Lächeln. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf, einen Schrei unterdrückte sie, auch den Reflex seine Hand wegzuschlagen.  
Es war Gennai vor ihr, da war sie sich sicher. Nur sah Gennai nicht wie Gennai aus. Nicht ganz. Sein Kopf, der passte nicht. Sein Körper war humanoid wie es sich gehörte, jedoch thronte auf seinem Hals der Kopf eines Kudamon.  
„Sanzomon, geht es Euch wirklich gut?", fragte Gennai, aber sie antwortete nicht. Die Wut und Abscheu, die der Kudamon-Kopf zeigte stand im absoluten Kontrast zu Gennais besorgter und helfender Körperhaltung und Gestik. Sanzomon ließ sich zwar helfen, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um dieses Kudamon. War dies eins ihrer Geschwister? Diese Gesichtszüge kamen ihr so fürchterlich bekannt vor.  
Sanzomon sagte nur, dass es ihr blendend ginge. Und Gennai kannte sie nun lange genug um zu wissen, was sie damit meinte.  
Gennais vorsichtiger Tonfall kam in ihrem Gehör an, aber die Worte wollten nicht so richtig Form annehmen. Hätte er ihr nicht geholfen durch die Gänge zu wandern, mit einer Hand ihren Rücken gestützt und mit der anderen ihre gehalten, hätte diese Stimme zusammen mit diesem unpassenden Kopf und dem Gesicht fast zynisch geklungen.  
Die Räume und Gänge verschlungen sich und verschwammen in Sanzomons Blickfeld. Gras und Bäume, türkisgrüne und goldrosa Blätter wuchsen mit. Kupferne Pilze ragten aus den Wänden, der Volksmund sagte _Iss-mich-und-du-vergiss-alles-_ Pilze heutzutage dazu, weil sein eigentlicher Name zu sehr an die Apartheid erinnerte. Diese Pilze waren Geierkrallen.  
( _Hier Cupimon iss mal ich habe gehört dann vergisst man alles vielleicht vergisst du dann auch endlich wie man immer so furchtbar neugierig sein kann und so komisches Zeug von sich gibt_ )  
War sie noch im Schloss? War sie im Ewigen Wald? Nein, da wuchsen solche Bäume nicht. Bei den Pilzen war sie unsicher. Lichtblitze tanzten vor ihr und irgendwoher schien Sanzomon wissen, dass es Cupimon waren.  
Jedes Mal, wenn Sanzomon ein Wappen erschuf, büßte sie eine Menge ihrer eigenen Kräfte ein. _Berechnungen_ , wie sie es vor ihren Schülern nannte hieß, nicht nur aus den Daten der Menschen ihre herausragendste Tugend zu finden – sondern auch wie viel Energie und Daten sie aufbringen müsste. Das nüchterne Ergebnis – alles, was sie hatte.  
Ihre eigene mentale Stärke litt darunter und mit jedem Mal schädigte es ihren eigenen, psychischen Schutzwall, den Sanzomon aufgebaut hatte um ihren Kummer zu überwinden. _Überwinden_ war nicht _Vergessen_ und mit jedem Wappen wurde dieses Gerüst wackliger. Als sie das Wappen des Mutes erschuf hatte sie schon diesen Verdacht, spätestens als sie schon beim dritten Wappen war, war sie sich sicher.  
Babamon hatte es wohl gewusst. Deswegen hatte sie Sanzomon ihren Rosenkranz überlassen, einem Überbleibsel ihrer Daten. Hätte sie diesen Rosenkranz nicht, vermutlich hätte Sanzomon weit mehr Kraft eingebüßt oder von ihrer geistigen Gesundheit.  
Nun aber war sie sehr geschwächt. Sanzomon sah grässliche Dinge, die Realität verschmolz mit ihren Erinnerungen. Das Schloss sah ihrer alten Heimat beängstigend ähnlich. Alles sah für sie wie Cupimon aus. Teils sehr verzerrt. Grotesk. Und sie schimpften. Sie spotteten.  
( _Komisches Cupimon ist das ist immer so neugierig träumt den ganzen Tag vor sich hin stell dir vor will wissen wie die Bäume unter der Erde aussehen will graben graben graben will wissen warum wir alle zu unterschiedlichen Rookies digitieren wenn wir doch alle Cupimon sind stell dir vor fragt jeden Tag was wir in der Nacht geträumt haben komisches Ding hat nur Unsinn im Kopf muss man nicht verstehen hat immer dreckige Hände wie eklig würde mich nicht wundern wenn es zu einem Virus-Typ wird_ )  
Und in ihrem Zustand der Erschöpfung konnte sie sich gegen die Zweifel und furchtbaren Dinge, die sie als Tinkermon nicht losließen kaum wehren. Sie war froh, wenn sie auf ihren beschwerlichen Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer ihre Schüler traf, als hätten sie gerochen, was sie zuvor hinter sich gebracht hatte. Immer wenn Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon oder Sagomon sie fanden, in ihr Bett halfen und mit ihr sprachen, wurde dieses imaginäre Korsett aus Stacheldraht um ihre Brust lockerer und die Lücken, die aufgerissen wurden wieder geflickt, auch wenn ihnen allen das gar nicht bewusst war.  
Dann waren da noch die Fledermäuse. War das auch Einbildung? Nein, sie hörte sie wirklich. Sanzomon wunderte sich nicht einmal darum, obwohl sie es sollte, da Myotismon zu dieser Zeit doch im Ewigen Wald war, um sicherzugehen, dass keine _Fliegen_ der Meister der Dunkelheit ihr Unwesen trieben. Aber sei es drum. Sie wollte ihn sehen.  
„Kann ich es ihm sagen?", ächzte Sanzomon schwach. Gennai hielt sie immer noch, der Kudamon-Kopf war weg. Ihre Fantasie hatte ihm großzügiger Weise seinen ursprünglichen Kopf zurückgegeben, allerdings spielten ihre Wahnvorstellungen Sanzomon weiterhin Streiche. Dafür, dass Gennai seinen Kopf wieder hatte, hatte sein ganzer Körper die schlanke, langgezogenen Form und die kurzen Arme eines Kudamon. Fast hätte sie gelacht.  
„Kann ich ihn einweihen, Gennai? Ich bin es Leid, ihm was vormachen zu müssen."  
„Ich entscheide das nicht. Und ist das überhaupt eine so gute Idee?", fragte er unsicher. „Ist es nicht besser -"  
„Ich bin es aber Leid!", unterbrach Sanzomon ihn und schluckte. „Ich bin es so Leid ihm etwas vorlügen zu müssen. Myotismon beschützt Grey Mountain genauso wie ich und meine Schüler. Meine Schüler werden irgendwann auch ihren Weg gehen und die Meister anderer Digimon sein. Aber mein Ort ist hier. Und wenn Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon irgendwann ihren eigenen Pfad bestreiten, möchte ich wenigstens, dass Myotismon bei mir bleibt. Ich möchte mit ihm hier leben, wie Jijimon und Babamon hier gelebt haben."  
„Ihr wollt -"  
Das Pfeifen der Fledermäuse unterbrach Gennai. Sie waren näher gekommen.  
„Ich rede mit dem Mann im Mond, solange bleibt es aber noch unter uns. Wenn er es erlaubt, habe ich auch nichts dagegen", antwortete Gennai hastig, wenn er sich mit diesen Worten dennoch schwer tat. Unter ihren Halstuch erschien ein kurzes Lächeln, dann ließ Sanzomon seine Hand los.  
„Geh, Gennai. Er darf dich nicht bemerken. Ich komm schon allein zurecht."  
Sein deformierter Körper – der aber langsam wieder zu seiner ursprünglichen Form zurückkehrte – wandte sich von ihr ab, aber selbst als Gennai den dunklen Korridor wieder zurücklief, sah er Sanzomon lange nach, die mit schweren Schritten versuchte vorwärts zu kommen, immer noch unsicher, ob sie wirklich im Schloss war. Sie sah weiterhin bunte Bäume und Gräser, hörte weiterhin Cupimon lästern, aber allein Myotismon neben sich stehen zu sehen, half ihr nicht mehr so sehr darauf zu achten. Er trug sie fort von diesem Fleckchen, bis dieser groteske Wald aus Wahnvorstellungen und Scham außer Sichtweite war und erst dann war sich Sanzomon sicher, dass sie sich wirklich auf Grey Mountain befand. Sie war zu Hause, wo ihre Schüler und ihre Pflichten waren.  
Wo Myotismon war.  
Blauer Lavendel und grüner Rosmarin erschien in ihrem Traum...

* * *

Ich bin wieder zurück.

Ich nutze die stelle hier um euch - vier Wochen verspätet - noch nachträglich ein frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen!

Ich werd ab nun wieder in geregelten Abständen die Kapitel hochladen, allerdings denke ich eher im Abstand zwischen 14, statt wie vorher 7 Tagen, damit ich etwas mehr Puffer und Zeit habe, manches noch einmal zu überarbeiten (eine Woche ist knapper wie man vermutet)


	19. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, 2nd Movement

Konzert XI - WHICH DREAMED IT?, 2. Satz, Presto doppio movimento

Schnee fiel sanftmütig hinab. Die Flocken dick und federgleich. Sie waren weich, aber der Reiz, den sie auflösten war nicht angenehm. Kalt, spitz und dann brannte es.  
Poyomon bibberte. Hisaki bemerkte dies, stopfte es in seine Jacke und zog den Reißverschluss hoch genug, dass Poyomon vom Wind gestützt, aber noch sehen konnte.  
„Besser, Poyomon?", fragte Hisaki das Baby-Digimon. Es konnte nicht sprechen, aber lächeln und das tat es auch. Auch Hisaki fühlte sich damit wohler. Weit und breit nur Schnee und er trug Sommerkleidung. Zum Glück stürmte es nicht. Es waren nicht mal Wolken am Himmel (wo kam dann der Schnee her?). Er hatte eine gute Sicht auf die Gegend. Es gab eine Lichtstraße, die hinunter in die Wälder führte. Vielleicht traf er dort jemanden, der ihn sagen konnte, wo er war und wie er hierher gekommen war. Und was dieses Ding war, dass Hisaki gefunden hatte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Poyomon sein Name war, aber da es sonst keinen anderen Laut von sich gab, glaubte er es einfach.  
Eis, das an Poyomon hingen lösten das Gefühl von Kälte aus und kurz zitterte es, da wischte er den Rest von dem kleinen Wesen weg. Sie standen hier, so bizarr es klang in einem Blumenfeld. Hisaki glaubte erst, sie wären aus Eis, aber als er sie berührte stellte er fest, dass sie wirklich so weiß-blau waren und sich Eiskristalle um die Blüten bildeten. Ein klein wenig erinnerten sie ja schon an die Eisblumen, die sich im Winter an den Fensterscheiben bildeten. Aber so was hatte Hisaki noch nie gesehen. Diese starkgefüllten Blumen aus Eis besaßen sogar einen dezenten, süßen Geruch. Was war das für ein Ort?  
Hisaki schaute die Lichtstraße hinunter. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, glaubte er Rauch aufsteigen zu sehen.  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre dort unten etwas", sagte Hisaki zu Poyomon, ohne zu wissen ob es dem folgen konnte oder verstand. „Scheint aber ein ganz schönes Stück weit weg zu sein. Aber besser wie nichts. Vielleicht kann mir endlich einmal jemand erklären, wo ich hier -"  
Zwischen den Eisblumen verborgen, sah Hisaki die Eisflächen nicht und rutschte schließlich aus. Er versuchte sich noch festzuhalten, doch er fiel hin und rutschte weiter über die glatte Fläche, die sich als eine kurze, aber etwas holprige Rutschpartie herausstellte. Sie endete nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen Hisaki schrie und aufhörte, als er hart auf den Boden landete. Er krümmte sich etwas von dem Schmerz des Aufpralls, aber er hatte keine ernsthaften Verletzungen.  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er Poyomon, aber es schüttelte sich nur. Hisakis Worte hallten und er stellte fest, dass sie innerhalb einer Schlucht waren. Sie war nicht tief oder sehr dunkel, man sah den Himmel noch. Vor Hisaki erstreckte sich ein Weg, der entweder weiter in den Berg hineinführte oder – das war das absolut merkwürdigste, zu etwas, dass Hisaki als Altar bezeichnet hätte. Umringt von den Klippen und Schnee war da eine große Fläche, in deren Mitte ein kleiner Steintisch stand und davor ein großes Tor.  
„Was ist das denn?", fragte er sich. Poyomon sprang aufgeregt aus Hisakis Weste heraus und zum Steintisch. Aus dem, was darauf eingemeißelt war wurde Hisaki nicht schlau und er konnte sich auch keinen Reim drauf machen, was die Anzahl der Sterne mit den Abbildungen darüber zu tun hatten. Das Tor fand Hisaki interessanter. Der Boden dieses Raumes war leicht verschneit, doch vor den Tor war ein dunkler Halbkreis, auf dem kaum eine Schneeflocke lag. Das Tor war vor kurzem geöffnet worden. Doch er sah keine Griffe oder ein Schlüsselloch, mit dem man es hätte öffnen können. Vielleicht taten Maschinen das, aber nichts hier deutete drauf hin, dass es solch eine Apparatur gab, die das ermöglichen könnte. Aber merkwürdig. Überaus merkerwürdig. Dieses Tor kam Hisaki bekannt vor.  
Er hatte einen Traum, ehe er im Schnee zu sich kam und ein hellblaues, gestreiftes Ei vor ihm auftauchte, aus dem schließlich Poyomon kam. Er war mit seinen Freunden doch auf den Weg zur Musikprobe. Sie haben mit diesen Spielzeugen gespielt, die sie im neueröffneten Lawson geschenkt bekamen. Dann wurde alles ganz komisch. Die Welt verschwamm. Eine Welle stieg empor und sie wurden von ihr erfasst. Hisaki erinnerte sich an ein gleißendes Licht und dann ging eine große Tür auf. Dann war er hier.  
„Bin ich so hierhergekommen?", fragte Hisaki sich selbst und auf das Tor starrend, dann auf Poyomon. Poyomon, dass genau wie das Wesen aus dem Spielzeug aussah. Hisaki war sogar überzeugt, schon in dem Moment, als er Poyomon das erste Mal sah, dass es genauso das gleiche war. Das Ei, aus dem Poyomon schlüpfte hatte sogar den selben Blauton wie Hisakis Spielzeug. Sein Spielzeug selbst sah nicht mehr aus wie zuvor. Hisaki hätte es mit einer Stoppuhr verglichen.  
„Das klingt verrückt, aber... Bin ich jetzt in deiner Welt, Poyomon?", fragte Hisaki es, aber Poyomon verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht. Doch es wirkte plötzlich nervös und nach einem kurzen Moment wusste Hisaki auch warum. Sie hörten Schritte und vor Schreck griff Hisaki nach Poyomon und rannte zu ein paar Steinen an der Seite, hinter denen er sich verkroch. Vorsichtig schaute Hisaki um die Ecke, um zu sehen, wer oder was da kam. Er hätte nicht sagen können ob es menschlichen Gestalten waren oder nicht, er sah nur, dass sie in weiße Kutten gehüllt und nicht größer wie Kindergartenkinder waren. Hisaki zählte zehn von diesen Gestalten, die sich vor dem Tor sammelten.  
„Das Tor war auf. Sie sind bereits hier."  
„Das ist zu früh. Waren unsere Berechnungen etwa falsch?"  
„Die Zeit. Sie muss sich noch mehr verschoben haben."  
„Unsere Zeit läuft immer schneller. Das ist nicht gut."  
„Das Programm der Einäschung läuft auf Hochtouren."  
„Wenn das so weiter geht, wird die Digiwelt diesmal komplett abbrennen."  
„Aber wo sind die Auserwählten? Sie müssen ihre Musik spielen."  
„Musik für die Digiwelt. Musik als Schlüssel zur Seele."  
„Wir brauchen die Herzen dieser Menschen."  
„Die Digiwelt braucht Herzen."  
„Auserwählt...?", wiederholte Hisaki in seinem Staunen, während er diese Gestalten beobachtete, deren Stimmen auch auf Kinder schlossen, wenn sie auch nicht wie Kinder redeten. Diese Gestalten waren unheimlich und Hisaki nicht wirklich geheuer. Auch Poyomon schien Angst vor ihnen zu haben. Und wie sie von Seelen und Herz sprachen klang es für Hisaki nach einem religiösen Menschenopfer. In manchen Teilen der Welt bei irgendwelchen Urvölkern gab es doch so etwas noch.  
Und als Hisaki sah, wie einer dieser Gestalten die Fußspuren im Schnee sah, die direkt zu ihm und Poyomon führten, bekam er Panik. Ihm war egal, ob man ihn sah oder nicht, aber Hisaki stopfte wieder Poyomon in seine Weste und kletterte die Steine hoch. Ein paar Mal rutschte Hisaki fast ab, doch zu seinem Glück war der Weg nach oben nicht weit. Was die Gestalten ihm nachriefen hörte er nicht.  
Als Hisaki den Abhang hochgekletterte, fand er sich wieder auf einer Eisfläche wieder, die den Berg runter führte. Um ihn herum lagen Eisschollen, vermutlich waren sie von den Felswänden abgefallen. Eine war groß genug, dass Hisaki sich auf sie legen konnte und sprang mit viel Anlauf auf diese und rutschte damit den steilen, eisigen Pfad hinab. Es gab auf den Weg runter zwei Kurven, die eine bekam er noch, doch die zweite war zu knapp und die Hisaki und Poyomon krachten regelrecht in einen Schneehaufen. Der Aufprall war schmerzlich. Nun verstand Hisaki auch, wie sich die Leute bei Lawinen die Knochen brachen, wenn Schnee doch so sanft war.  
Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht lag Hisaki auf der Seite und drehte sich schließlich auf den Rücken.  
„Bist du okay, Poyomon?", fragte er. Poyomon wimmerte etwas und steckte seinen Kopf aus der blauen Weste, dann sah es wie Hisaki auch den Berg hoch. Sie hatten ein ganz schönes Stück zurückgelegt. So schnell würden diese Kinder, oder was immer das waren, sie nicht einholen.  
Doch abgesehen von der Bergspitze war sonst nichts hier.  
„So was dummes. Wir sind die falsche Seite vom Berg runter", stellte Hisaki fest. Er drehte sich nach links und rechts und erkannte, dass der Wald nun viel weiter weg war. Die Lichtstraße sah er gar nicht mehr.  
„Aber was soll's, wir finden schon zurück. Vielleicht gibt's auf der Seite auch etwas Tolles zu sehen."  
Regenbogenfarben erschienen über ihnen. Die Farben waren so satt und das Licht so hell, dass selbst der reinweiße Schnee bunt glitzerte. Hisaki hatte Polarlicht bisher nur bei seinen Großeltern gesehen, die ganz im Norden von Hokkaido wohnten, aber nicht in solch einer Größe und Intensität.  
„Hi... sa... ki..."  
Die Stimme war so hoch, aber auch leise, dass Hisaki einen Schreck bekam. Er erkannte zwar schnell, dass dies Poyomons Stimme war, doch hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass dieses Wesen seinen Namen rufen würde. Poyomon starrte zu dem Polarlicht hoch, dessen buntes Licht in den schwarzen Knopfaugen zu sehen war. Doch weil Poyomon nicht wusste was das war bekam es Angst.  
„Hi...saki..."  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Poyomon", sagte er zu ihm und hob ihn auf. „Das ist Polarlicht. Polarlicht ist etwas wunderschönes. Das hat was mit der Luft zu tun, deswegen sieht man das nicht überall. Ich habe es noch nie von so nah gesehen."  
„Polar... licht?"  
Poyomon versuchte seinen Kopf, wo immer der anfing zurück zu legen, um besser sehen zu können. Daraufhin setzte Hisaki es auf seinen Kopf.  
„Gut festhalten, ja?", sagte er zu Poyomon. „Ich lauf los und du schaust dir weiter das an. Wir kommen schon von hier runter. Verlass dich drauf, Poyomon."  
Poyomon lachte. Auf seinem laufenden Thron sitzend sah er sich das Farbenspiel an, während Hisaki jauchzend loslief. Er sang dem kleinen, weißen Wesen Mutter-Gans-Lieder vor, an die sich Poyomon später kaum mehr erinnern würde. Sie liefen weiter ins Weiße hinein, nicht wissend, was auf sie zukam.  
Gennai, damals in der Gestalt eines Fünfjährigen sah sie nur als immer kleiner werdenden Punkt in er weißen Ferne.

𝄅x

Tag drei. Es war bitterkalt. An mehr würden sich Hisaki und Poyomon kaum mehr von diesem Tag erinnern. Übermütig waren sie in die schneebedeckte Wildnis gewandert. Nun hatte sie sich verirrt und der Sturm der ihnen um die Ohren fegte hinderte sie daran sich zu orientieren.  
Hisakis Beine waren taub. Zuvor kam er mit der Kälte noch zu Recht, trotz dass er unter der kurzen Weste nur ein T-Shirt trug und die Hose auch nur bis zu den Knien ging. Nun aber war es unerträglich.  
Er fror. Er war müde. Doch Poyomon hielt seine Sinne wach. Hisaki hörte es husten. Bestimmt hatte es sich erkältet. Er musste hier weg und raus aus dem Wind.  
„Halt noch etwas durch, ja? Wir kommen schon hier weg. Versprochen. Wir schaffen das..."  
An diesen Abend würden sich weder Hisaki noch Poyomon erinnern, dafür waren die Lücken, die Müdigkeit und Schwäche verursachten zu groß. Doch irgendwann, während Hisaki durch den Schnee lief verlor er die Kraft in den Beinen. Sie waren taub. Sie schmerzten. Um sie herum nur Dunkelheit und der Schneesturm. Sie hatten sich verirrt. Alles sah gleich aus. Poyomon zitterte und hustete wieder. Hisaki drückte es an sich.  
„Wir schaffen das, Poyomon. Dir wird nichts passieren. Ich bring dich hier weg. Dann wirst du wieder gesund... Ich lass dich nicht los, ja?"  
Seiner Beine nicht mehr mächtig, da sie fast nur noch Eisklötze an seinen Schenkeln waren, kroch Hisaki durch den Schnee. Er schaffte knapp fünf Meter, als auch seine Arme ihren Dienst verweigerten. Hisaki brach zusammen und Poyomon fiel dabei aus der Weste.  
„Hisaki! Hisaki!", rief Poyomon aufgebracht. Hisaki stöhnte und sich die Ellenbogen abstützend, versuchte er wieder hochzukommen. Seine Finger und Lippen waren blau.  
„Hab keine Angst. Ich bin okay. Wir schaffen das. Wir schaffen das. Dir passiert nichts..."  
Hisaki versucht sich durch den Schnee zu ziehen, trotz des Schmerzes bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Allein aber diese Bewegung raubte ihm die Kraft und er fiel endgültig in die weiße, kalte Decke, die die gesamte Welt um sie herum einschloss. Er war müde. So schrecklich müde.  
„Hisaki!", rief Poyomon weiter. Aufgebracht wie es war wurde sein Husten schlimmer. Doch es hielt Hisaki wach. Was immer Poyomon war, es gehörte zu ihm. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass es hier erfror.  
„Poyomon.. Sieh mich an, Poyomon", forderte Hisaki es auf und es horchte. Poyomon weinte.  
„Hisaki! Wir schaffen... das! Dir… passiert nichts!", bibberte Poyomon weiter und so laut es konnte. Es versuchte Hisaki an den Kleidern hinterherzuziehen, doch es war zu klein.  
„Poyomon... Du musst nicht weinen. Ich... lass dich nicht alleine..."  
Hisaki versuchte nach ihm zu greifen und gerade als seine Fingerspitzen Poyomon berührten, erlosch sein letzter Funke Energie. Nicht einmal mehr die Augen konnte er aufhalten. Aber er durfte nicht... Durfte nicht. Nicht alleine lassen...  
„Hisaki! Hisaaaaaki!", schrie Poyomon in die Nacht, während dieses Baby-Digimon sich an den Jungen schmiegte, in der Hoffnung es könne ihn so vor dem Frosttod bewahren und schrie weiter. Das Digivice reagierte schließlich nicht nur durch Hisakis Willen bei Poyomon zu bleiben, sondern auch durch dessen Wunsch Hisaki helfen zu wollen. Das Licht hielt die beiden für einen Moment warm und erhellte die Welt.  
Zwei Frigimon, die gerade mit einem Schlitten durch den Sturm fuhren, sahen jenes Licht und hörten das Weinen aus dieser Richtung. Sie steuerten direkt darauf zu.

x

Knapp drei Jahre nach diesem Vorfall saßen Hisaki und sein Digimon wieder unfreiwillig in der Kälte, wenn auch nicht so tödlich wie die Eiswüste um das zukünftige Grey Mountain. Die Nacht war an der Front eingekehrt, mehrerer Kilometer von dort entfernt, wo offiziell die Grenze zu den sicheren Zonen lag.  
„Was liest du da?", fragte PriestAngemon ihn, während dieser einmal den Kopf so weit drehte, bis er das Gefühl hatte einmal alles genau analysiert zu haben. Die Nacht in Gehenna war pechschwarz und feindliche Digimon nutzen sie, um die Lager und Lazarette zu überfallen. Aber es schien ruhig. Nur ein einsamer, heller Schimmer war am Horizont, doch dieser würde bald verblassen.  
„Ein Brief von Kana und Natsu", antwortete Hisaki, als er gerade die letzten Zeilen las. Kana berichtete stolz, dass Floramon es nun auch geschafft hatte zum Ultra-Level zu digitieren. Sie beschrieb Lilamon als Ebenbild einer Märchenfeen und freute sich, nun etwas wie eine große Schwester zu haben.  
„Ich frag mich ja, ob die anderen auch immer die Dreckarbeit machen müssen. Das ist diesen Monat schon das zwölfte Mal, dass wir Nachtschicht schieben müssen", brummte Hisaki und warf einen Scheit in ihr Lagerfeuer. Vor zirka zehn Monaten war noch Soichiro bei ihm, aber nachdem Dorumon es schaffte zu Megadramon zu digitieren versetzte man ihn zur Luftflotte. So waren Hisaki und Tsukaimon alleine und damit den Schikanen der anderen Digimon ausgesetzt. Die Truppe, in die Hisaki eingeteilt wurde bestand ausschließlich aus heiligen Digimon und obwohl PriestAngemon ebenfalls eines war behandelten sie ihn wie Dreck. Sie nannten ihn _unrein_ , weil er ursprünglich ein Virus-Digimon war.  
PriestAngemon grinste, während er den Flammen beim tanzen zusah.  
„Es ist nur ein Zeichen ihres gekränkten Stolzes. Sie sind neidisch, da ein doch minderwertigeres Digimon sie so spielend überflügelt und sie sonst keine andere Bestätigung in ihrem jämmerlichen Dasein finden. Sie geben indirekt zu, dass wir stärker und klüger sind als sie. Ist doch schmeichelhaft."  
„Du bist ja auch nicht gerade nett und protzt mit deinen Erfolg, du Angeber."  
„Der Oberst ist zufrieden mit mir, alles andere interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe die Chance Hauptmann zu werden."  
„Ist schon gut. Ich bewundere dich, dass du so einen starken Willen hast."  
Hisaki packte den Brief weg und setzte sich näher an sein Digimon. Der Stoff seiner weißen Priestertracht war weich, die Flügel lagen wie ein Mantel an ihm an.  
„Warum willst du eigentlich Hauptmann werden?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig. Er hatte die Frage schon öfter gestellt, aber nie eine wirkliche Antwort bekommen. Seit Soichiro fort war, haben PriestAngemon und er trainiert und gepaukt um nicht nur stärker und schlauer wie der Feind, sondern auch wie die eigenen Kameraden zu sein. Und auch wenn die heiligen Digimon eitel waren, erkannten sie gute Leistung an, so stieg Tsukaimon schnell zu höheren Rängen auf. Nun hatte er bei ihrem Oberst den Wunsch geäußert weiter zum Hauptmann aufzusteigen.  
„Ist die Antwort wichtig für dich, Hisaki?", fragte PriestAngemon irritiert. Hisaki selbst war nur überrascht seinen Namen zu hören. Er hatte sich so sehr an seinen Decknamen gewöhnt.  
„Ich würde schon gerne wissen, was du vor hast. Willst du echt Karriere beim Militär machen?"  
„Ich möchte etwas in der Digiwelt verändern", begann er. „Doch das kann man nur mit Macht. Je höher ich aufsteige, umso mehr Macht und umso mehr Einfluss habe ich. So kann ich direkter und effektiver etwas an der Digiwelt verändern. Dann kann sie so werden, wie wir alle sie uns gerne wünschen. Dann wird die Digiwelt vielleicht wirklich lernen, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Als Engel-Digimon habe ich schließlich gute Chancen. Wer ist in dieser Gesellschaft denn noch vergleichsweise so angesehen?"  
„Klingt, als wolltest du unbedingt ein Engel-Digimon werden."  
„Wolltest du es nicht, damit ich es leichter in dieser Welt habe und du keine Angst mehr hast, dass mich jemand von der Serumischen Armee doch löscht?"  
Zwischen den beiden herrschte Schweigen, nur das Lagerfeuer gab gelegentlich ein Knistern von sich.  
„Mir ist egal zu was du wirst, solange du mein Partner bist", sagte Hisaki nur und änderte seine Sitzposition. „Du möchtest also in keinem Orchester spielen?"  
„Nicht wirklich. Aber für dich würde ich immer spielen. Du bist schließlich mein Partner."  
„Wir sind Freunde", korrigierte Hisaki ihn. Die kleine, blasse Kinderhand griff nach der des Engel-Digimons.  
„Und wenn du das machen willst, helfe ich dir dabei. Du wirst sicher ein guter Hauptmann."  
„Vielleicht werde ich sogar irgendwann General. Was sagst du?"  
„So stur wie du immer bist, könntest du das spielend."  
„Selbstdiszipliniert heißt das", knurrte PriestAngemon beleidigt, Hisaki lachte. Doch trotz des Helmes sah Hisaki in PriestAngemons Augen und wusste, er genoss dessen vollstes Vertrauen.  
„Am Ende nimmst du nicht nur Valkyriemon, sondern auch noch Seraphimon den Posten weg", scherzte Hisaki ohne zu ahnen, dass es für sein Digimon ganz und gar kein Scherz war. Hisaki gähnte und legte seinen Kopf auf den Schoss seines Digimon ab. PriestAngemon beschwerte sich nicht einmal, sondern legte behutsam seine Hand auf den Blondschopf, während er in die Dunkelheit Gehennas blickte. Dunkel und Schwarz wie die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Eine Welt ohne Musik. Ohne Lieder. Ohne Träume.  
„Ich vermisse das Klavier."  
„Ich auch. Und die Abende bei Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut", seufzte Hisaki. Seine Finger zuckten. Lang und angewinkelt. Sein Digimon hatte ähnliche, anders wie seine Artgenossen. Aber die konnte auch nicht spielen. Hisaki griff nach seinem Digivice und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. Klaviermusik ertönte. Vivaldis Winter.  
„Alice... Kannst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen?"  
„Möchtest du das hören, was ich denke, Herr König?", witzelte Hisaki. PriestAngemon aber wirkte nachdenklich, doch statt zu frage kam Hisaki seiner Bitte nach.  
„Ich versuch es mal so authentisch wie möglich – Alice hielt ziemlich erschrocken inne, als sie aus dem Wald etwas hörte, das wie das Fauchen einer Dampfwalze klang und Alice glaubte, es sei ein wildes Tier. Das ist nur der Schwarze König, der da schnarcht, sprach Dideldei..."  
Noch ehe Hisaki an die Stelle kam, wo Alice sich fragte was der Schwarze König nur da vor sich träumte, schlief er ein. PriestAngemon streichelte seinen Kopf weiter, fast die ganze Nacht und wartete nur darauf, dass ein feindliches Digimon es wagte hier in eines der Hauptquartiere der Serumischen Armee einzudringen, um Soldaten im Schlaf zu lynchen.  
Und wenn schon. PriestAngemon interessierte seine Kameraden und Artgenossen genauso wenig wie die Feinde. Alles hinterhältiges Gesocks, dass ihn triezte, verlachte und verabscheute. Egal ob Serum oder Virus. Die Digiwelt war ihm egal. Doch sie war auch das Wunderland, dass sich Hisaki so sehr wünschte. Hisaki, der ihn von Geburt an beschützte. Nun musste er dieses Kind mit Leib und Leben beschützen. Hisaki war das Einzige in dieser verrückten Welt, dass ihn an Gerechtigkeit glauben ließ und dass der Wahnsinn dieser Welt geheilt werden konnte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Hisaki - seine Alice - das Wunderland bekam, von dem sie hofften, es könnte Wirklichkeit werden, statt unterzugehen, wie sie es verdient hätte.

𝅝.

Myotismon kam zu sich und das Gefühl ähnelte dem Auftauchen aus dem Wasser, nachdem man fast ertrank oder wenn man nach einem Herzstillstand wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Im Augenblick des Erwachens zog Erinnerungen in Bruchteilen von Sekunden an ihm vorbei und er erinnerte sich wieder an alles. Daher wunderte er sich auch nicht, dass er im Esssaal an dem langen Tisch saß, wo normalerweise Sanzomon mit ihren Schülern und Mündeln speiste oder mit ihm alleine. Nun saß er jedoch mit Puppetmon, Etemon und Piedmon an einen Tisch, letzterer genau am anderen Ende, Myotismon gegenüber. Und Piedmon schien absolut nicht erfreut. Wen wunderte das? Dieser hatte Sanzomon lieber tot gewusst. Nun war sie verschwunden.  
Das dieser Fluchtplan überhaupt funktionierte wunderte Myotismon schon fast ein wenig. Nach dem falschen Biss hatte er die bewusstlosen Sanzomon auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, alles unter Piedmons strenger Beobachtung. Selbst als Piedmon zufrieden schien, im Glauben Sanzomon würde nun für den Rest ihres Daseins eine gehorsame Marionette sein, die nur noch das dachte und aussprach, was ihr Meister auch hören wollte, glaubte Myotismon von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Auch in den unterirdischen Tunnel, obwohl er wusste, dass Piedmon diese Geheimgänge nicht kennen konnte. Wenn er schon die Agenten trotz der Karte, die Sanzomon ihm gab nicht ausfindig machen konnte, dann doch ihr Gefolge. Nun war sie in Sicherheit. Hoffentlich hatten Gokuwmon und der Rest sich ein gutes Versteck gesucht, denn ein zweites Mal würde Myotismon so etwas Waghalsiges nicht gelingen. Wie lange hatte es dauert, bis Piedmon merkte, dass dieses Sanzomon im Bett und das Myotismon, dass bei ihr war nur ein verwandeltes Bakemon und ein Soulmon waren? Dem Gesicht des Clown-Digimon nach doch recht schnell, aber nicht schnell genug.  
Wenige Sekunden nach Myotismon kam auch Devimon zu sich und auch er erinnerte sich. Die Truppen waren geschwächt, nur er und Myotismon kämpften noch. Ein großes, weißes Tuch war das Letzte, an dass sie sich bewusst erinnern konnten. Piedmon hatte sie in Schlüsselanhänger verwandelt, aber Myotismon und Devimon waren stark genug (nicht zuletzt Dank der vielen dunklen Energie) um nicht ewig in dieser Gestalt zu verharren und verwandelten sich nach geraumer Zeit von selbst wieder zurück.  
„Ich hätte euch vierundzwanzig Sekunden eher erwartet", schnaubte Piedmon und klappte eine Taschenuhr zu, die auch gleich wieder in seinem Anzug verschwand.  
„Wieso hast du mich auch verwandelt?"  
„Anders hätte man euch Streithähne ja nicht auseinander bekommen", schimpfte Puppetmon wütend über Devimons Ärger. Piedmon schwieg und stierte mit dem Rest vom Tischende zu Myotismon.  
„Und was dich betrifft – hast du uns nicht etwas zu erklären?", sagte Piedmon ungeduldig. Myotismon schwieg aber. Er saß nur kerzengerade am Tisch und die anderen vier hielten dies für ein Zeichen seiner Arroganz. Eigentlich aber tat Myotismon nur der Rücken weh. Nicht nur weil Devimon ihn fast aufgespießt hätte (sogar die Löcher sah man noch in Myotismons Umhang), er sah zudem unter dem Anzug immer noch aus, als hätten Mikemon ihn als Kratzbaum missbraucht. Sanzomon war wirklich nicht zimperlich. Selbst er war bei seinen Bissen zaghafter vorgegangen.  
„Hey, Herr Pianist. Was los? Zunge verschluckt?", rief Etemon, aber Myotismon antwortete immer noch nicht. Er fragte sich nur wo MetalSeadramon und Machinedramon waren. Vielleicht legten sie sich noch mit den Souveränen an. Sie waren ohnehin zu groß um überhaupt durch das Tor zu kommen, geschweige denn in diesen Raum.  
„Wir hören."  
„Ich konnte es nicht", antwortete Myotismon monoton. Er sah in die Richtung seiner Mitmusiker, doch sah keinen von ihnen wirklich an. Sie runzelten die Stirn, ehe Piedmon anfing zu lachen.  
„Habt ihr das gehört? Er _konnte_ es nicht!", brüllte er lachend los. Innerhalb einer überaus ausschweifenden Gestik griff Piedmon nach einem seiner Schwerter und warf es Myotismon entgegen. Und wie gern hätte er damit direkt in sein Gesicht gezielt, doch ein Stromstoß zwang Piedmon dazu nicht so weit auszuholen und das Schwert eher loszulassen, damit Myotismon auf jeden Fall ausweichen konnte.  
Statt ihn also zu treffen, blieb die Klinge in der Rückenlehne des Throns stecken.  
„Willst du mich eigentlich komplett verarschen? Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier eigentlich? Raus mit der Sprache, was hast du vor?"  
„Nichts. Ich konnte ihr das nur nicht zumuten."  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?", brummte Devimon von der Seite. „Du bist doch der gewesen, der sich über ihr Denken und Handeln beschwert hat."  
„Weiß ich."  
„Und trotzdem wolltest du sie behalten, damit der König eine Königin hat. Oder habe ich das falsch in Erinnerung?", fragte Piedmon und schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
„Nein. Es war so."  
„Und wir haben uns drauf geeinigt, wenn du es schaffst, den ganzen Humbug aus ihren Kopf zu holen, kannst du mit ihr machen was du willst."  
„Ja. So war es. Aber ich konnte nicht. Sie wäre nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen."  
„ _Das war doch der Punkt!_ ", brüllte Piedmon los und schlug dabei auf den Tisch. „Digimon wie sie, die uns auch noch im Weg stehen können wir nicht gebrauchen! Wir wollen Gleichheit! Was also kümmert es dich, ob dein Betthäschen so etwas wie eine Persönlichkeit hat?"  
„Mir ist sie aber mit Persönlichkeit lieber", zischte Myotismon zurück. „Ich bevorzuge es unter Digimon zu sein, die selbstständig denken können. Von mir aus hätte sie mich weiter mit ihren Träumen, Ideen und Dogmen nerven können. Aber besser so, als eine folgsame, hirnloses Puppe die nur meine Wort nachplappert, im Wissen, dass sie das nicht wollte. Wenn sie mit ihren Idealismus und ihrem Kinderchor glücklicher ist – so sei es eben. Die Welt wird ohnehin in Dunkelheit untergehen. Ob ich ihr ihr Wunderland also noch ein wenig lasse oder nicht macht keinen Unterschied."  
Wütend tippte Piedmon mit den Finger auf den Holztisch. Das Tippen wurde stetig schneller, bis er die Hand ballte und einmal kräftig auf den Tisch schlug. Wüsste Piedmon nicht, dass es sinnlos wäre, würde er noch ein zweites Schwert nach Myotismon werfen. Etemon gab Piedmon einem Stups mit den Ellenbogen.  
„Hey, jetzt lass den mal weiter schmollen, in der Zeit könn'n wir überleg'n, wie's weiter geht."  
„Die Gegend gehört schon einmal komplett uns", berichtete Puppetmon stolz. „Alle Digimon sind geflohen und alle Agenten, die wir ausfindig machen konnten haben wir eliminiert."  
„Einer ist entkommen", korrigierte Devimon sofort und dämmte damit Puppetmons gute Laune. „Und er hatte die Digieier dabei."  
„Macht nichts. Ich habe ihm einen Peilsender in den Rücken gerammt", erzählte Piedmon. „Den finden wir. Und mit ihm die Digieier und das Versteck der Souveränen. Und um das hier müssen wir uns auch kümmern."  
Mit einem Griff unter den roten Blazer zog Piedmon die acht Amulette hervor und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus.  
„Wo sind die Wappen?"  
„Weg. Alles Sanzomons Schuld", antwortete das Clown-Digimon Devimon knapp und verzog dabei angewidert das Gesicht. „Keinen Schimmer, was sie mit ihnen gemacht hat."  
„Und was mach'n wir mit den Amuletten?"  
„Zerstören natürlich!", sagte Puppetmon zu Etemon und empfand die Vorstellung als überaus spaßig, aber wieder nahm Piedmon ihm den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Das habe ich schon versucht, aber keine Chance. Das ist Digizoid. Und wer weiß, was sie noch hinzugemischt haben. Jedenfalls sind die Amulette unzerstörbar."  
„Was machen wir also damit?", fragte sich Etemon, aber Piedmon ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen nahm er wieder alle acht Amulette an sich und zog aus dem Bund eines heraus. Die restlichen sieben warf er Devimon zu.  
„Eins behalte ich zu nützen uns die Amulette doch etwas. Den Rest versteckst du, Devimon. Und möglichst gut. Verstanden?" „Verstanden." „Und vielleicht kann man mit dem Dunklen Netzwerk herausbekommen, wo die Wappen hin sind. Scannt alles nach irgendwelchen Abweichung oder Anomalien ab. Also such gründlich, Etemon, und schau ob dein Netzwerk bereits Signale vom Peilsender empfängt. Und du gibst den Befehl an die Truppen weiter, Puppetmon."  
„Verstanden", nickten Etemon und Puppetmon ab, dann richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der vier Digimon wieder auf Myotismon. „Jetzt bleibt nur die Frage, was wir mit dir machen."  
„Ihr könntet mir meine Soldaten wiedergeben."  
„Gerne", brummte Puppetmon. Die Sache am Friedhof hatte Phantomon nicht vergessen. Er griff Puppetmon zwar mit den anderen Bakemon und Soulmon nicht an, dafür streikten sie, solange sie nicht zu ihrem Meister durften.  
„Und dann könnt ihr mir ja das Schloss übergeben."  
„Warum sollte ich das?", fragte Piedmon und wusste nicht, ob er über Myotismons Dreistigkeit lachen oder schreien sollte. „Was willst du damit?"  
„Dir auf jeden Fall nicht das Tor überlassen."  
„Wisst ihr denn etwas damit anzufangen?", fragte Myotismon und wirkte nun etwas entspannter, wenn sein Rücken auch immer noch brannte. „Im Gegensatz zu euch kann ich die Schriften lesen."  
„Wir sind der alten Sprache auch mächtig."  
„Aber könnt ihr auch Babamons wirre Schrift entziffern? Ich habe sie lange genug erlebt um zu begreifen, was sich hinter ihren Worten versteckt. Und glaubt mir, ich habe Partituren und fünflinige Notalien gesehen, die haben mehr Sinn ergeben wie das, was Jijimon und Babamon zu Papier gebracht haben."  
Devimon, Etemon und Puppetmon tauschten missmutige Blicke aus und sahen dann geschlossen zu Piedmon. Er schmollte nur, biss sich aber hinter seinen zusammengepressten Lippen auf die Zähne.  
„Außerdem bin ich der Einzige von uns, der über die komplexe Magiekunst unterrichtet wurde. Entsprechend bin auch nur ich in der Lage, dieses Tor richtig zu benutzen."  
„Wer sagt, dass du es nicht für etwas Dummes benutzt? Du neigtest in letzter Zeit leider zu sehr vielen Dummheiten", bemerkte Devimon abfällig.  
„Unterstellst du mir etwa, ich würde etwas tun, dass nicht im Sinne des Herr Dirigenten liegt? Das wäre doch gegen die Orchester-Regeln."  
Devimon blieb argwöhnisch, würde aber an den Worten nicht zweifeln. Der Herr Dirigent war allgegenwärtig und gegen seine Regeln konnte man sich nicht wehren. Piedmon hingegen hatte diese unterschwellige Botschaft durchaus verstanden. Als ob Myotismon in eine Hundepfeife pfiff, die nur Piedmon hörte und Bauchschmerzen auslöste.  
„Und wenn die Digiritter durch dieses Tor kommen, bin ich der, der sie sofort eliminiert. Ich bin immer noch Mitglied unseres Orchesters und die Souveränen und die Digiritter sind unser aller Feinde. Gleichheit, das ist unser gemeinsames Ziel. Das sagtest du doch, oder, Herr Gitarrist?"  
Myotismon grinste zu Piedmon hinüber, aber vermutlich weil er wusste, dass Piedmon genau zwischen den Zeilen las und ihm gedanklich sämtliche Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf. _Verräter_ , brüllte Piedmon in Gedanken zu ihm hinüber und er hoffte, Myotismon konnte wie die Vampire in den Büchern der Realen Welt diese hören.  
 _(Mieser dreckiger hinterhältiger verlogener Volksverräter vögelnder Verräter)_  
„Das ist alles, was du machen willst?", fragte Etemon empört.  
„Natürlich werde ich mich weiter mit Nachforschungen beschäftigen und meine Truppen zu Verfügung stellen. Sanzomon hat einige Bücher übersetzt, die Interessantesten hielt sie versteckt. Es wird dauern, bis ich etwas finde, aber ich bin sicher irgendetwas zu finden, dass uns helfen kann die Souveränen loszuwerden. Dann haben wir ein freies Feld."  
„Kann ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen?", fragte Piedmon schnippisch.  
„Ich sagte doch, wir haben alle das gleiche Ziel. Warum sollte ich Verbündeten Steine in den Weg legen?"  
 _Ja, warum sollte der Verräter das_ , dachte Piedmon weiter und er hoffte immer noch, Myotismon hörte es.  
„Also gut. Dann zieh mit deinen Soldaten hier ein. Ich will regelmäßige Berichte über deine Fortschritte. Und wehe dem ich merke, dass du trödelst oder etwas verheimlichst."  
„Nicht einmal im Traum würde mir das einfallen."  
Und wenn diese Aussage nicht ehrlich und verlogen zugleich geklungen hätte, hätte Piedmon es geglaubt.  
„Dann tretet ab", befahl er und die Digimon um den Tisch erhoben sich aus ihren Stühlen. Doch als Myotismon wieder aufstand, räusperte sich Piedmon.  
„Du bleibst noch hier. Wir zwei sind noch nicht fertig. Der Rest kann gehen."  
„Dürfen wir nicht zusehen?", protestierte Puppetmon, der als einziger noch nicht den Saal verlassen hatte, während Devimon und Etemon im Türrahmen standen.  
„Das geht nur uns beide etwas an. Also geht. Und wagt es zu lauschen!"  
Puppetmon wollte noch protestieren, da pfiff Devimon ihn nach draußen, woraufhin er sich in Bewegung setzte. Myotismon dachte sich, wie dubios es war. Früher, als Puppetmon noch Floramon und Devimon noch Candlemon war, wäre die Situation umgekehrt gewesen.  
Kaum dass die große Tür geschlossen wurde und Myotismon alleine mit Piedmon hier war, erhob sich dieser aus seinen Stuhl und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Dann, als nur noch ein, vielleicht auch zwei Meter sie trennten blieb Piedmon stehen. Myotismon vermutete, dass das ein Sicherheitsabstand war.  
„Sag, was du sagen willst", sagte Myotismon genervt, nachdem Piedmon ihn nur stumm einige Sekunden anstarrte.  
„Ich überlege, wo ich anfangen soll und was mich am meisten enttäuscht. Dass du absichtlich den Dummen spielst? Dass du im vollen Bewusstsein ein Flittchen deinem Orchester vorziehst?"  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du Sanzomon nicht so nennen sollst!"  
Die Flammen auf den Kerzen neigten sich stark zur Seite und fast erloschen sie, obwohl kein Wind da war. Mehr Kerzen würden nicht schaden. Die Nebelwand hatte sich vollständig aufgelöst und seit Jahrzehnten konnte man wieder auf den klaren Nachthimmel blicken. Doch obwohl die Sicht frei war und der Mond sogar schien wirkte das Schloss dunkler denn je.  
„Ich nenne sie, wie ich es für angemessen halte", fragte Piedmon mit einem kurzen, strengen Blick auf die Kerzen. „Sie scheint dir ja wichtiger wie deine alten Freunde zu sein. Wann hattest du eigentlich vor uns einzuweihen?"  
„Das fragst ausgerechnet du? Wann wolltest du uns aufklären, dass die Kapellmeister tot sind?"  
„Ich habe das getan, was ich für das Beste hielt."  
„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass wir die ganze Sache hinschmeißen, wenn wir keine Motivation mehr haben. Und dann spielst du noch den guten, verständnisvollen Freund, der ja nur helfen will das alles zu vergessen", zischte Myotismon angewidert. „Denkst du ich merke nicht, dass es dir Spaß macht auf uns herumtrampeln? Du hast uns damals schon Vorwürfe gemacht, weil nur dein Kapellmeister starb. Deswegen bist du doch zum Maestro gegangen und hast dich ausgeheult. Sag, hasst du Sanzomon, weil ich mit ihr etwas aufbauen wollte oder weil sie es im Gegensatz zu dir geschafft hat trotz unglücklicher Umstände weiterzumachen?"  
Provoziert von den Worten packte Piedmon Myotismon am Kragen und zog ihn so nah zu sich, bis nur noch wenige Millimeter zwischen den Nasenspitzen lagen.  
„Weißt du, was Menschen mit ihren aufmüpfigen Hunden machen?"  
„Versuch es doch. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn der Hund beißt", grinste Myotismon Piedmon an, der zwar weiter mit den Zähnen knirschte, aber nicht um seine Wut, sondern die Angst zu unterdrücken. Und Myotismon wusste, dass er Angst hatte.  
„Nein. Ich lasse es. Ich finde, du wurdest heute genug gestraft", meinte Piedmon schließlich und ließ Myotismon los, nicht aber ohne ihn noch mit aller Kraft in den Stuhl und gegen die Rückenlehne zu drücken. Myotismon zuckte, als sein Rücken wieder brannte.  
„Für den Verlust deines Kapellmeisters hast du mein Beileid. Der Verlust der Königin war ein nötiges Übel. Du bist träge geworden und hast dich mit unnötigen Kram beschäftigt. Du wirst es mir danken, dass du Sanzomon los bist. Jetzt kannst du dich wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren. Bist du dass Alice nicht schuldig? Und wie du sagtest, wenn ohnehin die Welt nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck im Nichts ist – was kümmert dich dann ein einzelnes Digimon?"  
Piedmon nahm seine Hand, die noch auf Myotismons Schulter ruhte wieder zurück und blickte verachtungswürdig auf seinen einstigen besten Freund herab. Myotismon selbst würdige ihm keines Blicks, er schien auch gar nichts anzusehen, sondern in Gedanken zu sein. Ob bei Alice oder Sanzomon war Piedmon ziemlich gleich.  
Er machte sich schon auf zu gehen, hoffend der Pianist ihrer Runde versank in Gewissensbissen und Schuldgefühlen, wenn sein Narzissmus das noch zuließ, doch ein Räuspern hielt Piedmon davon ab. Und er stellte schnell fest, dass Myotismon lachte.  
„Was ist so witzig?", knurrte Piedmon, aber Myotismon antwortete ihm nicht, sondern kicherte weiter. Lauter, bis er mit schallenden Gelächter in seinen Thron versank. Piedmon verlor schnell die Geduld – Myotismon hatte diese an dem Abend schon genug strapaziert – und wollte ihn an den Schultern packen und schütteln, dass er zumindest aufhörte zu lachen. Doch Piedmons in weißen Samthandschuhen verpackte Hand berührte Myotismon nicht einmal, da warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu Piedmon zu blicken.  
Digimon besaßen keinen komplexen Organismus wie die Menschen oder Tiere in der Realen Welt. Sie hatten Daten, die sich in ihrem Inneren bewegten und verschiedene Tätigkeiten des Stoffwechsels erfüllten. Digimon besaßen Lungen, Magen und Herz, wenn es auch nicht wirklich greifbare, sichtbare Organe waren. Blut und Speichel waren Daten, sich ständig bewegende Kleinteile und sobald sie an der Luft waren lösten sie sich auf, statt auszutrocknen. Die Körper der Digimon waren warm, weil ein Teil der Daten nicht fest irgendwo eingespeichert war, sondern sich in einer eingespeicherten Bahn bewegten, nicht das Blut an sich. Ausnahmen gab es bei Maschinen-Digimon, bei denen es Strom war oder bei Untoten-Digimon, deren Stoffwechsel sprichwörtlich auf der niedrigsten Flamme kochte, darum waren sie ja auch kalt.  
Und als Piedmon Myotismon in die Augen sah, erstarrte jeder einzelne Teil, aus dem sich seine Gestalt zusammensetzte. Wäre er ein realer Clown wäre sein Blut in den Adern gefroren.  
Myotismon blaue Lippen formten ein Lächeln, die Zahnreihen lugten leicht heraus und die langen Eckzähne schienen für einen Moment bedrohlich aufzublitzen. Sein Blick bohrte sich ins Piedmons Inneres. Da war Eis in den Augen. Sie waren genauso starr. Und kalt. Man hörte den Schneesturm regelrecht und Piedmon fror. Seine Finger zitterten, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, sich zusammenzureißen, damit es aufhörte, doch das tat es nicht.  
„Weißt du, du hast Recht, alter Freund", hauchte Myotismon und man hörte in seiner Stimme, dass er immer noch lachte. „Was kümmert mich ein einzelnes Digimon? Was kümmert mich überhaupt irgendein Digimon? Was kümmert mich mein Kapellmeister? Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens ohne Alice verbringen müssen. Du musst mich nicht bemitleiden. Ich habe schon vor langer, langer Zeit aufgehört zu hoffen, dass Alice zu mir zurückkehrt."  
Myotismon stand auf und Piedmon merkte dass im ersten Moment nicht, da er immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand. Erst als Myotismon auf ihn zuging kam er wieder zu Besinnung und ging einige Schritte zurück, bis er fast gegen die Wand lief. Ehe er sie aber berührte, packte Myotismon ihn und drückte Piedmon dagegen, das Gesicht immer noch steif, mit diesem manischen Ausdruck.  
 _(Er ist komplett wahnsinnig)_  
„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Zu wissen, dass Alice tot ist war ein Schock. Doch allmählich muss ich feststellen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht ist. Ich fühle mich frei. Und nun ist es sogar offiziell."  
„Was? Ich dachte, Alice sei alles für dich?", schrie Piedmon schockiert auf.  
„Oh, natürlich war Alice das. Alice war mein Ein und Alles. Immer wenn es schneite dachte ich an Alice. Was tut Alice? Vermisst Alice mich? Was würde Alice über das, was ich tue denken? Würde Alice mich verstehen? Oder würde Alice wütend darüber sein? Ich habe aufgehört zu suchen, aber ich konnte nie vergessen. Ich konnte nur daran denken, dass Alice mich alleine in einer chaotischen Nachkriegswelt zurückgelassen hat, ohne zu wissen wohin. Ist das nicht grausam?"  
Piedmon konnte nicht antworten. Er war weiter wie erstarrt und es gelang ihm nicht Worte zu formen. Seine Gedanken waren nur eine Sirene.  
 _(wahnsinnig wahnsinnig wahnsinnig wahnsinnig wahnsinnig er ist wahnsinnig)_  
„Ich habe Alice dafür gehasst, dass ich nie vergessen konnte und mein Herz sich an unsere Träume klammerte, wissend, dass sie so, wie wir es uns erhofften nie wahr werden würden. Ich wusste es und konnte nicht. Ich plane und ich weiß, was ich will. Ich folge stets Zielen. Auch wenn diese Ziele nicht mit Alice' Vorstellungen von Moral kompatibel sind. Lästig so ein Gewissen und dieser... erzogene Anstand. Du weißt nicht, was ich im Krieg sah."  
„Idiot, wir waren beide im Krieg! Wir waren beide in den Wiederherstellungskliniken! Wir waren beide am Dunklen Meer und an der Front!", brüllte Piedmon ihn an und versuchte sich gegen Myotismons Kraft zu wehren, doch dieser drückte ihn sofort wieder gegen die Wand.  
„Du warst nicht dort, wo ich war. Du hattest Glück, dass deinesgleichen damals schon ausgestorben war. Meinesgleichen regierte die Apartheid. Sie waren allesamt Abschaum, die es nicht ertrugen, dass ein unreiner Sonderling und Schoßtier wie ich Hauptmann wurde. Sie erlaubten sich zu bestimmen, welche Daten gut und schlecht waren und machten nicht einmal vor ihresgleichen Halt. Du kannst dir nicht ausdenken, was ich gerne mit ihnen gemacht hätte. Ich hätte sie auf dem Schlachtfeld verrecken lassen sollen, zusammen mit den widerlichen und jämmerlichen Viren von einst. Das wäre wahre Gerechtigkeit gewesen! Die Erkenntnis, dass im Tod Rang und Ordnung absolut obsolet sind - Das wäre wahre Gleichheit!"  
Der Ausbruch von Zorn gab Myotismon noch einen Kraftschub, um mit diese drückte er Piedmon nicht nur weiter gegen den grauen Stein, sondern hob ihn auch noch hoch. Sie waren auf Augenhöhe, aber im Gegensatz zu dem untoten Digimon berührte Piedmon den Boden nicht mehr.  
„Doch Alice zuliebe war ich freundlich und gnädig. Ich wollte Alice Worten Glauben schenken, dass man unterschiedlich und gleich auf einmal sein kann. Ich habe nur getötet um Leid zu ersparen, egal ob Serum, Datei oder Virus, auch wenn es am Ende umsonst war. Und ich glaubte, nein, ich träumte, wenn Alice wieder zurückkehrt gäbe es eine Chance es noch einmal auf diesen Wege zu versuchen. Wie dumm von mir..."  
Für einen kleinen Augenblick erweckte Myotismon den Eindruck, Trauer und Reue würden durch die Erinnerungen an seinen Kapellmeister in ihm aufkommen und Piedmon überlegte sich schon, wie er daran anknüpfen konnte, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Doch als ob Myotismon wirklich Gedanken lesen könnte krampften seine Finger stärker.  
„Es schmerzt mich zu wissen, dass mein Traum ausgeträumt ist. Aber wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, ist es eigentlich sehr beruhigend. Geradezu erleichternd... Ich bin wach. Der Schwarze König ist wach..."  
Myotismons Gesichtszüge waren entspannten, dass war aber auch das einzige an ihm, ansonsten war sein Stand fest und er hielt Piedmon immer noch am Kragen. Piedmon war etwas kleiner wie Myotismon, aber genauso schlaksig und doch kam seine physische Kraft nicht annähernd an das, was dieses Digimon aufbringen konnte. Und selbst wenn er auf seine Taschenspielertricks zurückgreifen könnte – er war wie gelähmt. Piedmon hatte wirklich Angst, dass Myotismon ihn an Ort und Stelle umbringt, würde er versuchen zu fliehen.  
Sein Freund, den er schon so lange kannte und mit dem er vor langer, langer Zeit noch zusammen spielte wollte ihn tatsächlich umbringen.  
„Du bist nicht das Digimon, da sich kenne. Tsukaimon war so nicht. Hat dich der Herr Dirigent so verändert? Hat es damit zu tun, zu was du digitiert bist? Wann zur Hölle bist du so geworden?"  
Schweigen. Dann grinste Myotismon ihn an.  
Er grinste nur und Piedmon kannte dieses Grinsen. Damals, am jüngsten Tag, als Humpty Dumpty starb und die Trauer der Kapellmeister sich in Dunkelheit verwandelte. Tsukaimon lag fast direkt neben Dracmon als es geschah. Und als Alice dunkle Gedanken und Gefühle über Tsukaimon herfielen grinste er genauso. Dracmon glaubte, weil er selbige Manie auch bei den anderen erkannte, dass dies einfach nur die Dunkelheit war die sich in Tsukaimons Gesicht abzeichnete. Aber Tsukaimon grinste damals schon anders wie die anderen. Er war anders.  
„Der Schwarze König träumt, aber wovon fragten sie Alice. Aber nicht einmal Alice wusste es. Alice wusste eben nie alles über den Schwarzen König, egal wie nah sie sich standen. Woher nimmst du dir also die Frechheit heraus zu behaupten, du wüsstest mich zu kennen? Oder zu behaupten, wir wären gleich?", fragte Myotismon mir rauer Stimme, aber so ruhig, dass Piedmon noch mehr Angst bekam. „Wir sind nicht gleich. Wir selbst sind der beste Beweis dafür. Wären wir es, wären wir nicht so zerstritten und spielen nur aus Höflichkeit und Gewohnheit unsere Konzerte."  
Myotismons Griff wurde fester, dafür erlaubte er Piedmon wieder den Boden berühren zu können.  
„Aber ich muss dir danken. Nun da ich weiß, dass Alice nicht mehr ist, muss ich mich nicht mit lästigen Dingen quälen oder mich rechtfertigen. Du hast es gut gemeint uns dabei zu helfen zu vergessen. Dabei vergessen wir schon lange. Merkst du nicht, dass unser Spiel immer hohler klingt? Wir spielen nicht mit _Herz_. Wir spielen abgespeicherte Notenreihen, ohne jede Emotion. Merkst du es wirklich nicht?"  
Doch. Piedmon spürte es schon lange. Wenn er versuchte für Leafmon ein neues Stück zu spielen stellte sich dies als problematisch und schwierig heraus. Es klang nicht so schön und erhaben und Piedmon brauchte lange um einen Ton zu treffen, der dem gerecht wurde. Leafmon verzieh es ihm jedoch. Und mit der Zeit wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass sie alle nur in einer musikalischen Endlosschleife steckten. Ihre Lieder aus Kindertagen waren eine Symphonie des Hasses. Vivaldi erinnerte sie nur noch daran, was sie einst verloren. Jeder Kinderreim erinnerte sie an ihre eigene Naivität. Hass war die einzige Emotion, zu der sie wenn überhaupt noch fähig waren. Doch verließen sie den bereits existierenden Pfad und versuchten einen anderen einzuschlagen scheiterte es.  
Und je mehr Zeit Piedmon mit Leafmon verbrachte, um so mehr bemerkte er es. Wurde es Myotismon auch bewusst wie leer sie eigentlich alle waren, nachdem er diese Liaison mit Sanzomon einging? Und die anderen? Nein, sie hatten keinerlei starke, sozialen Bindungen zu irgendeinem Digimon. Wobei Machinedramon sich doch ausgefallen fürsorglich um seine Maschinen kümmerte und sich fast zu gut mit Devimon verstand (dabei taten sich Candlemon und Dorumon damals so schwer). Und MetalSeadramon mit seinen väterlichen Gefühlen für die AncientMermaidmon? Spürten sie es bereits, dass sie in ihrem Inneren längst hohl waren? Das das wichtigste in ihrer Existenz bereit dahingeschieden war und eigentlich keinen Grund mehr gab, der sie zusammenhielt oder sie dazu bewegte, endlich etwas in der Digiwelt zu ändern? Dachten sie auch daran, wie Myotismon das Orchester zu hintergehen?  
„Ich bin da ganz bei dir. Vergessen ist wirklich viel erträglicher. Wer weiß, vielleicht spüren die anderen längst, dass an der Sache etwas faul ist. Und weil sie nicht mehr fühlen, werden sie nicht ausrasten, sondern es wird ihnen egal sein. Und am Ende werden wir uns alle selbst zerfetzen."  
Nun ließ Myotismon Piedmon los, doch das Clown-Digimon musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu Boden zu rutschen. Sein Körper war wie erstarrt und Piedmon brauchte etwas, bis er wieder ein Gefühl in den Gliedern hatte. Er versuchte noch böse zu schauen. Myotismon sah ihm an, dass die Angst der Wut oblag und Piedmon musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein Problem hatte. Ein gewaltiges Problem.  
Myotismon dazu zu nötigen Sanzomon aufzugeben war ein Fehler. Nun hatte er kein Druckmittel mehr und Piedmon stand mit leeren Hände da. Er hatte nichts, dass Myotismon vielleicht hätte ausbremsen können. Keine Alice und keine Weiße Königin. Nicht einmal die vom Herr Dirigent erdachten Asimov-Gesetze konnten das. Sein Freund war ein Psychopath, den nichts aufhalten konnte. Absolut nichts auf der Welt. Piedmon hatte sich seinen schlimmsten Feind selbst erschaffen.  
„Strebst du das an, was ich denke?", fragte Piedmon Man hörte noch ein leichtes Kratzen in der Stimme.  
„Was denkst du denn?"  
„Das ein alter Träumer wie du an Fabeln glaubt."  
„An Fabeln scheint aber etwas Wahres zu sein, wenn selbst die Hohen Serums Angst hatten."  
„Also gibst du es zu?", fragte Piedmon weiter erbost, was aber daran lag dass Myotismon immer noch aufhörte ihn anzugrinsen. „Du glaubst wirklich, du wärst dieses Digimon, dass die Welt regiert und ins Chaos stürzen wird?"  
„Hast du etwas, was diese These widerlegen könnte?"  
Myotismons Grinsen verlor an Intensität, doch der Wahn verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Es gibt kein anderes vergleichbares Digimon, dass in Frage käme. Ich bin seit Jahrzehnten das erste Myotismon überhaupt. Und selbst wenn, könnten meine Artgenossen schwer mit mir mithalten. Ich war schon an der Front meinen Artgenossen überlegen, deswegen genoss ich auch einen hohen Rang."  
„Dafür müsstest du diese Welt verlassen."  
„Kinderspiel. Das Tor ist hier. Ich habe gesehen, wie Jijimon – Pardon, unser alter Onkel Remus die Karten anfertigte. Er brachte mir früh die Grundthese und Lehren der Magie bei, damit ich auf höheren Leveln ihrer mächtig sein kann. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich diese fragile Gestalt schon einmal ablegen konnte."  
Piedmon wünschte sich, er wüsste es nicht. Sein Gesicht wurde klamm, regelrecht farblos trotz der kräftigen Schminke. Dass Myotismon schließlich aufhörte zu grinsen und ihn emotionslos anstarrte half dabei wenig. Ihm war schlecht.  
„Wirst du mich an den Herr Dirigent verpfeifen?", fragte Myotismon und Piedmon konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich Sorgen hatte, dass er das tun würde oder sich lustig machte, im Glauben Piedmon hätte zu viel Angst vor ihm um überhaupt dran zu denken. Er lehnte sie mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen besten Freund. Myotismon stand mit hinter den Rücken gekreuzten Armen da und wartete fast brav auf eine Antwort.  
Eigentlich müsste er es. Eigentlich sollte Piedmon es auch, dass schrieben die Orchester-Regeln vor. Vielleicht wusste ihr Dirigent es auch schon. Schließlich waren sie mit ihm verbunden und würden irgendwann zu ihm zurückkehren. Das würde auch ihr jüngster Tag sein. Aber dann wären sie gleich und für immer vereint. Dann wären er und sein einstiger Freund vielleicht auch wieder gleich.  
Andererseits...  
„Das schaffst du doch nicht."  
„Was macht dich so sicher?", harkte Myotismon nach und nun war es Piedmon der lachte, wenn es auch gezwungen war.  
„Es haben schon so viele andere Myotismon versucht. Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ausgerechnet du das ändern solltest."  
„Weil ich nun einmal nicht wie die anderen Myotismon bin."  
„Für deine Verhältnisse ist das ein sehr schwaches Argument."  
Piedmon verließ die sichere Stütze der Wand und wagte es einen Schritt näher an Myotismon heranzugehen. Die Aura des Wahnsinns hatte sich gelegt, lag aber immer noch wie schwüle Luft nach einem Sturm im Raum. Er ging noch einen Schritt auf Myotismon zu. Sie standen beinah nebeneinander.  
„Hat dir die Lektion vorhin nicht gereicht?"  
„Ich gebe Sanzomon die Schuld für deinen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch, nicht deiner Sturheit. Aber wenn du glaubst es zu schaffen – mach doch."  
„Dir ist bewusst, was du sagst?", fragte Myotismon und er klang, als konnte er nicht ganz das glauben, was er von Piedmon hörte. Es könnte wieder ein Trick sein. Aber er könnte es auch ernst meinen.  
„Wenn ich es schaffe und ich wieder zurückkehre, wird Apokalymon der Erste sein, den ich in der Luft zerreiße. Und euch werde ich mit mir nehmen."  
„Mir kann egal sein, wie die Welt untergeht. Ich sympathisiere nur nicht mit deiner Vorstellung einer Welt der Gleichheit. Allein weil ich den Winter nicht mag. Ich mag's lieber warm und gemütlich. Daher, solltest du es wirklich schaffen, tu deinem alten Freund einen Gefallen und mach es schnell. Ja?"  
Myotismon sagte nichts, doch ein Aufblitzen in seinen blauen Augen zeigte Zustimmung. Natürlich würde er das. Das war er seinen einstigen Freunden schuldig und so sadistisch war er auch wieder nicht.  
„Ich will aber etwas dafür."  
„Du hast schon das Schloss", sagte Piedmon ruppig.  
„Das reicht nicht. Ich möchte einen Vertrauensvorschuss."  
„Du willst, dass ich dir vertraue?"  
„Vielmehr sollte ich dir vertrauen. Alles was hier besprochen wurde bleibt unter uns. Ich vertraue dir, dass du mich nicht verpfeifst, ich vertraue dir, dass du mir nicht in die Quere kommst und ich vertraue dir, dass du Sanzomon und ihren Kinderchor in Frieden lässt. Nicht dass ich noch einmal einem solchen _Gefühlsausbruch_ verfalle, wie du es nanntest."  
„Und was willst du?", fragte Piedmon weiter erbost und doch eingeschüchtert. In einer überschwänglichen, aber grazilen Bewegung streckte er seinen Arm Piedmon entgegen, wie auch die offene Hand.  
„Das Amulett erscheint mir angemessen."  
„Was willst du damit?"  
„Sagen wir, als kleines Andenken an Sanzomon für mich."  
Dass das alles sein sollte glaubte Piedmon nicht einmal im Ansatz, aber Myotismon gab sich auch keine besondere Mühe zu vergeben, dass er Hintergedanken hegte, während er wartete. Piedmon hielt den Anhänger hoch und das Material glänzte, während es sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich und wechselten rasch hin und her.  
Es wunderte Myotismon beinah, dass Piedmon so schnell und ohne zusätzlichen Nachdruck das Amulett in Myotismons Hand legte und es schließlich unter seinem Umhang verschwand. Als Piedmon sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und dabei genau an Myotismon vorbeilief, kam ihm der Geruch von Blumen entgegen. Etwas von Sanzomon hing immer noch an ihm und wütend darüber, wieder an sie erinnert worden zu sein packte er Myotismon an seinem Halstuch und zwang ihn Piedmon in die Augen zu starren.  
„Du stinkst nach Sex, nur damit du es weißt!"  
„Und du nach Angst."  
„Sorg lieber dafür, dass du diesen Gestank bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen los wirst!", fauchte Piedmon und stieß Myotismon von sich weg, dann vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder.  
„Verzeih übrigens, dass ich dir das Schneefeld nicht mehr zeigen kann. Und das von dem Polarlicht hier nichts mehr übrig ist, Dracmon."  
„Spar es dir, noch einmal auf Freund zu machen. Tsukaimon."  
Mit einem letzten angewiderten und erbosten Blick schnipste Piedmon mit den Fingern, dann lösten sich nach und nach bunten Tücher von ihm bis Piedmon selbst nur noch ein zusammengeknoteter Haufen Tücher war, die wie eine bunte Schlange aus dem Fenster schwebte und verschwand.  
„Was ist mit meinen Truppen?", rief Myotismon hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er wartete zwar noch, sich aber dann sicher, dass Piedmon nicht zurückkehren würde beließ er es dabei. Die grauen Wolken war nicht mehr tiefgrau, sondern begangen langsam mit zunehmender Helligkeit eher steingrau zu werden. Der Tag brach an, doch die Finsternis in den Gemäuern blieb erhalten. Lag vermutlich daran, dass die Wolkenfront, die Myotismon heraufbeschwor um ihn vor dem Licht zu schützen wesentlich dicker war wie die Nebelwand. Vielleicht aber auch hatte die Weiße Königin bei ihrer Flucht mit ihren anderen Schachfiguren und ihrem Kinderchor auch alles mit sich genommen, dass das Schloss selbst in der tiefsten Nacht hatte erstrahlen lassen.  
Piedmon kehrte nicht nochmal zurück oder ließ auch nur irgendetwas von sich hören, so blieb es an Myotismon selbst, seine Truppen zusammenzusuchen, ehe er sich in seinen Sarg verkroch. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und die immensen Kräfte, die er verbrauchte als er auf Piedmon einschlug, trotz das die Stimme seine Dirigenten so laut in seinem Kopf schrie, dass er fast explodierte mussten wieder aufgetankt werden. Sein Rücken kratzte. Er brauchte Ruhe und vor allem brauchte er Blut, ansonsten würde das nie heilen.  
Puppetmons Verstimmung über Myotismon Truppen war nicht unbegründet. Umzingelt von Devimon und Etemon (Puppetmon hatte seine Arbeit wohl aus Lustlosigkeit auf sie abgewälzt) moserten sie, schimpften und verweigerten jede Form des Gehorsams, Phantomon ganz vorne mit dabei. Die Devidramon standen mit ihnen im Hof und zeigten sich ebenso von ihrer trotzigsten Seite. Sie bemerkten ihren Meister zuerst und mit eingeknickten Köpfen machten sie Platz.  
„Na, fertig mit der Gardinenpredigt?", sagte Etemon und spielte mit dem Spitzhut eines Soulmon. Da Etemon aber nun abgelenkt war schnappte sich das Geist-Digimon den Hut wieder und setzte ihn sich auf.  
„Verschwindet", brummte Myotismon, Etemons Grinsen beachtete er nicht. „Das Schloss gehört mir. Ich kann unhöfliche und unwillkommene Gäste nicht ausstehen. Also geht."  
„Was hast du mit Piedmon denn so lange besprochen?"  
„Das geht nicht nichts an! Geht jetzt!"  
„Wir meinten es gut", mischte sich Devimon ein, aber auch ihn funkelte Myotismon böse an.  
„Das von dem Digimon, dass mich aufspießen wollte?"  
„Du willst Piedmon doch genauso hintergehen, richtig?", fragte Devimon weiter. Myotismon zögerte.  
„Ihr?", fragte er dann doch, abwechselnd zu Devimon und Etemon schauend.  
„Spielt doch eh schon jeder sein eigenes Solo. Aber mit Piedmon an der Spitze sind wir ewig gezwungen zusammen zu spiel'n", erklärte Etemon für seine Verhältnisse recht ernst.  
„Puppetmon und MetalSeadramon haben nur ihre eigenen Interessen im Kopf. Aber ich und Machinedramon stehen im guten Verhältnissen", erzählte Devimon weiter. „Und mit der richtigen Maschinerie und der Macht der Dunkelheit eröffnen sich interessante Möglichkeit. Klingt doch nach etwas, was deinem Geschmack entspricht."  
Zu Devimons Bedauern aber sagte Myotismon drauf nichts. Er fühlte sich nur bestätigt. Ihnen war das Orchester und alles, was einst war egal. Natürlich, wer hatte schon die Geduld ewig unerfüllbaren Träumen hinterherzujagen? Mit welchen Sinn auch, wenn es keine Kapellmeister mehr gab?  
Ahnten sie es? Spürten sie auch, dass etwas an der ganzen Behauptung, die Kapellmeister hätten sie aus Angst verstoßen gewaltig faul war? Und wollten sie der Wahrheit genauso wenig ins Gesicht sehen? Vermutlich wollten sie wie Myotismon auch einfach vergessen, irgendwie weitermachen und die Leere mit irgendwas füllen, wenn es auch nur Dunkelheit gab.  
„Ihr wollt mich in eure Pläne mit hineinziehen?"  
„Wir wollen als erstes nur Piedmon von der Spitze stoßen. Wie gesagt, Puppetmon und MetalSeadramon interessiert's nich' die Bohne", sagte Etemon. „Die sin' glaub ich sogar froh, dass Piedmon alles regelt, dann haben sie mehr Zeit für ihre Untergebenen. Aber wir als Nicht-Megas muss'n doch zusamm' halten, oder? Und wenn Machinedramon wirklich so kooperativ is', haben wir gute Karten _wirklich_ frei zu sein. Frei auch von _ihm_."  
„An dem Tag, wo ich mit euch zusammen arbeite wird der sein, an dem du einen schrecklichen Süd-Server-Slang endlich ablegst", knurrte Myotismon das Puppen-Digimon an und sofort ging Etemon einige Schritte zurück. Devimon ließ sich weniger beirren, ging einen Schritt auf Myotismon zu und legte dabei seine Hand auf seiner Schulter ab, ehe sich Devimons Gesicht seinem immer näher kam.  
„Ich habe die Pläne von QueenChessmon gefunden", flüsterte Devimon, leise genug, dass nur Myotismon es hörte. „Die Viren benutzten Kopien Heiliger Ringe, tauchten sie in Dunkelheit und kontrollierten damit serumischen Soldaten. Ich habe keine Heiligen Ringe um diese zu kopieren, aber die Maschinen, die sie herstellen sind noch intakt. Die Kabel und Zahnräder sind mit dunkler Energie getränkt und haben den gleichen Effekt. In den Trümmern des Puppenlandes findet sich viel über die Macht der Dunkelheit und ich habe sie alle in meinem Besitz. Damit könnten wir es schaffen nicht mehr von Piedmon oder dem Herr Dirigenten abhängig zu sein."  
Myotismon bemühte sich nichts in seiner Mimik zu zeigen, dass verräterisch sein könnte. Ahnte Devimon, dass Myotismons Amnesie nur ein Gerücht war? Candlemon war schon immer scharfsinniger wie er vermuten ließ, genauso wie sein Kapellmeister Bilbo. Als Rookie eben bemerkte man dies kaum, aber wenn er digitierte zeigte sich sein Intellekt.  
Die beiden Digimon sahen sich an, dann aber stieß Myotismon Devimons Hand von sich.  
„Ich bin König der untoten Digimon, als dieser handle ich nach den Bedürfnissen meines Gefolges. Und wir Untoten sind lieber unter uns", erklärte Myotismon mit einem ausschweifenden Blick auf die Bakemon und Soulmon hinter ihm. Er blieb bei Phantomon hängen, der aber demütig den Kopf senkte. Die Sache mit Sanzomons Schülern hatte sein Meister ihm noch nicht verziehen.  
„Du kochst also auch lieber dein eigenes Süppchen?"  
„Ich möchte einfach so wenig wie möglich mit euch zu tun haben", erklärte Myotismon Devimon und für einem Moment zog sich ein unangenehmer Schmerz durch seinen Bauchraum. Es könnte Hunger sein. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass er sich gerade klar wurde, dass er immer noch mit alten Freunden sprach. Was wäre nur gewesen, hätten sie sich damals auf der Suche nach Dracmon nicht getrennt?  
„Ich höre schon... Das Klavier will ein Solo bleiben", murmelte Devimon und drehte sich mit einem letzten strengen Blick – er ahnte es wirklich, dachte sich Myotismon dabei – zu Etemon um. „Wir gehen, Etemon. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen."  
„Aber...", protestierte er. Das Puppen-Digimon schien enttäuscht, doch er gestand sich ein, dass er nichts brachte.  
„Gut. Ich komm' 'n anderes Mal zu dir, Herr Pianist. Ich hab' auch 'ne Menge Arbeit."  
„Wage es einen Fuß in mein Schloss zu setzen!", drohte Myotismon. Etemon hob zwar die Hand und wedelte damit herum, während er sich dabei aus dem Staub machte und Myotismon ahnte bereits, dass er diese Drohung ignorieren würde. Devimon bereitete seine Schwingen aus und flog davon. Er war schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen, zu dunkel waren die Wolken.  
„Meister. Was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte ein Bakemon mit tief gesenkten Kopf.  
„Räumt das Schloss auf", sagte er, ohne einem seiner Untergebenen eines Blicks zu würdigen. „Schmeißt alles raus, was Sanzomons Kinderchor gehört! Bis Heute Abend will ich das alles bis auf die letzte Handpuppe fort ist! Und du Phantomon -"  
Phantomon fuhr zusammen, als er nun von Myotismon ins Visier genommen wurde.  
„Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig."  
„Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr die Sache noch einmal überdenkt. Es ist doch alles gut gelaufen, so wie es war."  
„Also hast du meine Pläne absichtlich sabotiert?!", brüllte Myotismon ihn an. „Hast du die Prophezeiung vergessen?"  
„Man hätte einen Mittelweg finden können."  
„Es gibt keinen und du weißt das! Und hättest du meine Befehl nicht missachtet, wäre mir dieser Ärger erspart gewesen und Sanzomon wäre -"  
Myotismon holte zu einem Schlag aus, doch nur die Bakemon und Soulmon zogen die Köpfe ein. Phantomon kniff nur die Augen zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu wehren oder zu schützen. Er hatte die Strafe verdient. Um so mehr wunderte er sich dann doch, warum sein Meister nicht angriff, obwohl er so wütend war.  
Hätte Phantomon gehorcht, wäre es ruhiger abgelaufen. Den Kinderchor wäre er los und Sanzomon wäre noch hier. Sie wäre bei ihm gewesen, aber unglücklich für den Rest ihres Daseins, wenn ihr eingeschränkter Geist das überhaupt wahrgenommen hätte.  
„Meister...?", fragte Phantomon, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille und weil immer noch nichts geschah, öffnete er erst eins, dann beide Augen. Myotismon sah nicht so wütend aus, wie Phantomon erst annahm. Vielmehr nachdenklich. Zwiegespalten. Und verwirrt.  
„Meister... Meine Strafe...?"  
„Vertage ich auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Sorge dafür, dass hier endlich Ordnung im Schloss herrscht!"  
Der schwere Umhang wirbelte auf, als Myotismon seinem Gefolge den Rücken kehrte. Er lief zurück ins Schloss, ohne auch nur ein einziges Bakemon dabei anzusehen. Zwar lief er erhobenen Hauptes fort, aber der Rest seines Körper war angespannt und steif. Untypisch für ihn.  
„Meister...?"  
„Was?", fragte Myotismon übellaunig. Phantomon schwebte ruhig weiter, nicht wissend, was er machen sollte, als einfach zu horchen. Das war vermutlich auch das Beste.  
„Nichts. Es war nicht wichtig."  
„Dann steh nicht herum. Mach dich ans Werk!", befahl Myotismon, ohne das sein Ton sich änderte. „Und holt etwas zu Essen. Meine Blutvorräte gehen zu neige."  
„Jawohl, Meister", sagte Phantomon noch ehrfürchtig und nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte, weil sein Meister ihn nicht sofort und an Ort und Stelle bestrafte. Es wäre Phantomon aber ehrlich gesagt lieber gewesen, hätte Myotismon dies gleich getan, dann hätte er es hinter sich. Aber wie es schien brauchte sein Meister noch Zeit. Solange würde Phantomon und die anderen Geist-Digimon einfach tun, was er wollte. Würden merkwürdige Nächte werden. So still. Keine kleinen Digimon, die unbedingt vor der Schlafenszeit noch spielen wollten. Die Verbindung mit Gokuwmon und Sagomon, die Phantomon gerade aufbaute konnte er nun auch nicht mehr weiterführen. War die ganze Mühe also umsonst. Und er hatte gerade begonnen sich an Cho-Hakkaimons Generve zu gewöhnen. Ein Jammer. Wirklich ein Jammer.  
Dieser Kindergarten fehlte Phantomon schon, aber er war optimistisch, dass er sich und auch die anderen Geist-Digimon schnell an diese Ruhe gewöhnen würden. Vielleicht. Was Myotismon betraf war sich Phantomon nicht so sicher. Er sah seinem Meister nach, der durch die Tore hindurch in die Verworrenheit des Schlosses verschwand. Dennoch war Phantomon, als sei was anders und er fragte sich, was sein Meister dachte.  
Die Antwort war – nichts oder zumindest nichts allzu komplexes. Seine Beine trugen ihn von selbst durch die Gänge und Myotismon ging einfach davon aus, dass sie ihn zu seinen Sarg tragen würden. Die Sonne würde schließlich bald hinter dieser Decke aus Wolken aufgehen, dass zumindest sagte ihm seine innere Uhr. Also besser wieder in Sarg, Kräfte sammeln und diese Nacht vergessen. Einfach vergessen.  
Die erste Tür, die Myotismon wieder wahrnahm öffnete er auch gleich und stürmte hinein, im Glauben es wäre sein Zimmer. Die Türe fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zu und Myotismon lehnte sich noch dagegen, damit niemand anderes mehr den Raum betrat. Dann stellte er fest, dass es nicht sein Zimmer war, sondern dass er in die Bibliothek gelaufen war.  
Der Tisch war unaufgeräumt. Bücher standen aufgeschlagen darauf und mehrere Papierstapel. Sanzomon musste hier noch mit ihren Schülern unterrichtet haben und hatte alles für den Nachmittagsunterricht stehen und liegen lassen.  
Alles sah aus wie immer. Wenn Myotismon es nicht so genau wüsste, könnte man glauben, Sanzomon sei noch da, irgendwo in einem Winkel stehend, der nicht in seiner Sicht war und ein Buch suchend. Oder zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und in einen Text vertieft. Sogar der Blumengeruch war noch in dem Raum, als wäre sie hier und würde so wie immer irgendwann feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war.  
 _(Oh du bist aufgewacht?)_  
Myotismon sah langsam nach rechts, dann nach links. Sie war nicht hier. Natürlich nicht, er hatte sie weggebracht. Der ganze Ärger, der Kraftaufwand und die ewig langen Diskussion mit Piedmon nur um sie letzten Endes wieder ihren Schülern zu übergeben. Dafür hatte er also so viel riskiert, nur um am Ende der Nacht wieder alleine dazustehen, nur damit sie zufrieden sein konnte.  
Sie hatte ihn irre gemacht. Sanzomon war Schuld. Ihr verträumtes Gerede und ihre naiven Werte. Ihre Art zu denken, wie sie ihn damit vollkommen wahnsinnig machte. Sie hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht. Sie war es und nun war sie genau wie Alice fort und er musste sich alleine mit seinem Wahnsinn rumschlagen, alles ihre Schuld, sie und ihre weichen Hände und der Geruch, sie war es -  
( _Wer ist sie? Sprach das Raupentier_ )  
Sie -  
Der Black Out war nicht mehr wie eine kurze, kaum merkliche Momentaufnahme. Geschätzt wäre Myotismon von vielleicht zwei Sekunden ausgegangen, dem Chaos nach jedoch deutlich länger. Das oder Myotismon hatte doch noch mehr Kraft übrig, wie er zu glauben vermachte. Den Tisch hatte es zur Seite geschlagen, Bücher lagen auf dem Boden. Blätter und Schriften lagen umher und der Luftzug, der durch das Fenster kam oder sich durch den Stein zwängte ließen sie geisterhaft durch den Raum gleiten. Ein absolutes Chaos. Warum aber wurde er den Geruch nicht los?  
Myotismon war doch nicht mehr so stark, wie er glaubte. Er ließ sich, dabei weiter an der Türe gelehnt zu Boden sinken und sah vor sich den Grund für den Seerosenduft liegen. Sie mussten von Sanzomons Mündel stammen. Das Gefäß, in dem sie waren lag zersplittert in einer Ecke und die Blumen verteilt in der Bibliothek. Eine war genau vor Myotismon gelandet. Für einen Moment sah er sich die Pflanze an und seien Fledermäuse, die seine Wut und seine Abscheu spürten, sammelten sich um das Gewächs und begannen sie aufzufressen.  
„Ich bin wirklich viel zu großzügig. Und das alles nur, damit du noch ein bisschen träumen kannst. Du kannst einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben", schnaubte Myotismon und sah weiter den Fledermäusen zu, wie sich die nun auch über die restlichen Seerosen und deren Einzelteile herfielen, ehe sie sich in die dunklen Ecken verzogen. Mit den Blumen war aber der Geruch nicht verschwunden. Es stimmte, was Piedmon sagte, Sanzomons Geruch hing sogar in seinen Kleidern. Den los zu bekommen würde ewig dauern und mit dem Geruch das täuschend echte Gefühl, sie säße neben ihm, friedlich und zufrieden, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust und ihre Arme um seinen Körper.  
„Du darfst träumen und auf mich wartet noch so viel Arbeit. Aber das wird schon, Sanzomon. Wenn Alice mein Wunderland nicht zu Gesicht bekommen kann, dann sollst du es zumindest. So viel bist du mir wert. Ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen."  
Der letzte Rest des Mondlichts schien durchs Fenster. Seine Kleidung wirkte für einen Moment weiß, so weiß wie Sanzomons Gewänder. Und er ließ zu, dass das Mondlicht ihm vorgaukelte, Sanzomon sei noch da. Sie saß bei ihm, die Arme um ihn verschlungen und war vor Übermüdung mal wieder mitten im Gespräch eingenickt. Die Fata Morgana löste das Verlangen aus, ihr Haar zu berühren oder ihre zarte Hand und machte sich als Zucken in Myotismon Finger bemerkbar, bis ihm eben einfiel, dass er sich es nur einbildete. Also unterdrückte Myotismon dieses Verlangen, um noch ein wenig den Glauben an ihre Anwesenheit aufrecht erhalten zu können, ihr Bild keine Einbildung und der Blumenduft von ihr käme, nicht weil dieser immer noch in seinen Kleidern steckte.  
„Träume süß, Sanzomon. Ich werde alles Weitere in die Wege leiten. An dem Tag, wenn ich die Welt unter meiner Kontrolle habe, hol ich dich wieder zurück in meine Arme. Vielleicht wirst du mich nicht mehr erkennen, aber das macht nichts. Ich bin immer noch ich. Und ich werde dich mit der gesamten Welt verschlingen und alles was von uns allen übrig sein wird werden weiße Knochen und weiße Asche sein. Ein von Weiß bedeckter Friedhof. Wie unterschiedlich wir auch sind, am Ende werden wir alle Asche sein, die sich kaum von Schnee unterscheidet. Wir sind dann gleich, Sanzomon. Alles ist gleich. Es gibt keine Außenseiter mehr. Keine Abweichung und keine Abnormalitäten. Wer braucht schon Träume in solch einer wundervollen Welt der Gleichheit? Das willst du doch auch, oder nicht, Sanzomon? Dann bist du auch nicht mehr einsam und ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, Sanzomon. Wundervoll... eine wundervolle, finstere Welt..."  
Leise lachend lehnte sich Myotismon zurück und sah zu, wie dunkle Wolken den Himmel noch mehr bedeckten, damit sein Schloss nie mehr das Sonnenlicht zu sehen bekam. Selbst als es schon Tag wurde, die dicken Wolken dämmten die Sonnenstrahlen und Myotismon saß immer noch da und dachte über den nächsten Schritt nach. Die Schriften entziffern. Karten herstellen. Das musste er. Und mehr Truppen. Er brauchte mehr Digimon, mit den paar Digimon konnte er nicht in die Reale Welt. Musste sich vorbereiten. Sein Plan durfte nicht schief gehen. Er musste alles in Betracht ziehen. Alles genau planen.  
Sein Plan und seine Bestimmung war alles, was noch Bedeutung besaß. Sonst nichts in seinem Dasein. Er hatte Alice nicht mehr. Er hatte Sanzomon nicht mehr. Seine einstigen Freunde und Kameraden waren Marionetten und kein Buch der Welt wusste, ob selbst der Tod sie von ihren Fesseln befreien könnte, solange ihr Dirigent die Fäden im Hintergrund zog.  
Myotismon hatte nichts mehr.  
Und es war ihm egal.

𝅘𝅥#

Wisemon erzählt seinen Gänslein einst, dass er wie ihre Kapellmeister auch aus einer Fabelwelt entstammte. Er ging durch eine Tür und landete hier. Jijimon behielt diese Information für sich, da er wie Babamon ahnte, dass Tsukaimon ein verlorenes Gänslein war. Wenn es so war, erschloss sich Myotismon jedoch nicht, warum Jijimon dann zuließ, dass Tsukaimon zusah wie man den Schlüssel für das Tor herstellte. Hatte er es drauf angelegt? Kannte er die Prophezeiung? Oder war er einfach nur debil?  
Myotismon war sich nicht sicher, aber er schuldete Jijimon etwas dafür und verfluchte ihn gleichzeitig, dass er ihm damals nicht davor warnte, wie mühselig es war allein das Material für diese Karten zu finden. Die von Jijimon angefertigten Karten waren nicht im Schloss. Entweder hatte er sie benutzt oder jemand vom Widerstand hatte sie an sich gerissen. Myotismon musste es also selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
Die Karten mussten aus einem speziellen Material sein, der vier Monate für die Herstellung benötigte. Die Stifte, ebenfalls aus ganz besonderen Digizoid besaß er zwar, waren aber besonders empfindlich. Dazu benötigte es ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und ein Fingerspitzengefühl, als wollte man seinen Namen in ein Reiskorn eingravieren, ansonsten würde am Ende die Maße nicht nur nicht stimmen, sondern es würde auch keine Magie in diese Karten fließen und damit wären sie unbrauchbar und Myotismon hätte seine Kräfte umsonst verschwendet, die er schwer wieder auffüllen konnte.  
Über die Zeit wurde bekannt, dass ein Blutsauger auf Grey Mountain hauste und die Digimon machten einen Bogen um den Ewigen Wald. Somit war es für Myotismon schwer an Blutreserven zu gelangen. Dass Piedmon ihn ab und an was zukommen ließ war ja nicht schlecht, da dass Clown-Digimon ihm aber jedes Mal wieder irgendwelche Sanzomon zukommen ließ, war klar, dass es sich bei dieser Geste nur um Psychoterror handelte. Aber was sollte man machen? Myotismon konnte es sich nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein.  
Devimon berichtete bei ihrer letzten Orchesterprobe, dass die Digiritter in der Digiwelt waren. Oder besser gesagt, sieben von ihnen. Eines war nicht hier und Myotismon hatte eine leise Ahnung, welches es war – nämlich genau jenes, dass ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Das hieß, es war noch in der Realen Welt. Ohne Digimon und auch ohne Wappen.  
Das Wappen des Lichts fand Myotismon schon vor längerer Zeit. Dank dem Amulett konnte er nach langer, langer Suche es ausfindig machen, in einer Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet war. Hinter einem Vorhang aus Efeu lag das Tifaret-Symbol verborgen und zierte den Stein, auf dem es abgebildet war, wartend, dass der, dem es gehörte es holte. Myotismon war nicht dieser, konnte es das aber Dank seiner Magie und Sanzomons Daten, die er einst aufnahm glauben lassen. Die Wappen waren nicht besonders komplex, in ihnen lag weder ein aufwendiges Programm, noch ein eine seltene, umfangreiche Datei. Sie waren schlicht magisch.  
Zur gleichen Zeit schaffte es auch Datamon, der immer noch in einer Pyramide von Etemon gefangen gehalten wurde, da jeder Rettungsversuch des Widerstands scheiterte an das Wappen der Liebe heranzukommen. Der einstige Hutmacher, der nach vielen, vielen Stunden der Folter und der Zwangsarbeit mittlerweile wirklich so verrückt war wie nach einer Quecksilbervergiftung entdeckte bei einem Scann-Prozess das Chesed-Symbol auf einer Steinplatte, tief im Inneren der Pyramide. Es scannte die Platte mehrmals und hackte sich in die Daten der Pyramide, um es aus seinem Versteck zu holen, was ihn nach tagelanger Arbeit gelang. Jedoch würde Datamon Etemon davon nichts erzählen. Es hatte andere Pläne.  
Myotismons erster Gedanke war, dass Wappen einfach zu zerstören, doch wie die Amulette konnte man das Wappen nicht vernichten. Er konnte auch nicht nachvollziehen, aus welchen Material sie waren. Weder die ausgesaugten Daten von Sanzomon, noch ihre kaum lesbaren Notizen halfen ihm. Sie hatte Babamons Rosenkranz als Medium benutzt – aber das konnte nicht alles sein.  
 _Ich habe mein Herz dafür benutzt_ , sagte etwas in Myotismons Kopf, dass wie Sanzomon klang, doch dies hielt er für Humbug. Also fing er an, an dem Wappen herumzuexperimentieren. Wenn er die genauen Bestandteile und ihr Verhältnis zueinander ausrechnete, vielleicht ergab sich dann etwas. Vielleicht um es dann doch vernichten zu können. Oder etwas anderes.  
Nicht selten waren dabei Gatomon oder DemiDevimon in der Nähe, die sich mit Büchern und Lernen beschäftigten, hoffend ihr Meister würde das anerkennen. Gatomon entwickelte eine Neigung zu den Geschichtsbüchern, aber Myotismon war immer, als suche sie etwas anderes. Nämlich die Bücher von Sanzomon. Myotismon hatte sie schon erwischt, doch Gatomon leugnete stets sich dafür zu interessieren, was sie wohl nur sagte, weil Myotismon offensichtlich nichts von den Schriften hielt (und musste sich anschließend fragen, warum ihr Meister Bücher besaß die er nicht mochte). Wo DemiDevimon sich hinentwickelte stand noch in den Sternen. Doch die Bücher über Gifte und Pflanzen verschlang er um so mehr, als DemiDevimon bemerkte, dass die Schrift in diesen Büchern eins zu eins der Handschrift seines Meisters glich. Obwohl Myotismon es ja schätzte wenn Digimon motiviert waren sich Wissen anzueignen, wäre es ihm lieber, dieses Digimon würde etwas gegen seine körperliche Schwäche unternehmen. Nach einigen Erziehungsmaßnahmen war er sich nicht nur seines Ranges bewusst, sondern hielt auch mehr aus, doch schwach blieb schwach. Selbst Salamon war wesentlich kräftiger gewesen und -  
„Wo ist sie überhaupt?", fragte Myotismon sich selbst und weil das ohne jeden Zusammenhang geschah, wusste DemiDevimon auch nicht, was sein Meister eigentlich wollte.  
„Wovon sprecht Ihr, Meister?"  
„Gatomon. Wo ist sie? Ist sie immer noch nicht von ihrer Mission zurück?"  
„Gatomon kam heute Mittag mit einer handvoll Rekruten zurück", berichtete DemiDevimon. „Seitdem hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."  
DemiDevimon brummte leicht vor Eifersucht. Er und Gatomon standen in ewiger Konkurrenz um die Gunst ihres Meisters und es störte DemiDevimon massiv, dass Gatomon die augenscheinlich wichtigen Aufgaben zuteil wurden, während er fast bedeutungslosen Kleinkram erledigte. Dieser Kleinkrieg wurde von Myotismon selbst ignoriert, solange sie ihn nicht in seiner Anwesenheit austrugen und ihn damit bei seiner Arbeit störten.  
Neue Rekruten hieß aber auch, dass Myotismon seine aktuelle Arbeit pausieren musste um zu kontrollieren was Gatomon da aufgesammelt hatte. Einerseits tat es aber gut, wenn er mal von seinem Schreibtisch wegkam, dass geschah in letzter Zeit, besonders nach Devimons Vernichtung viel zu selten. In manchen Nächten sah er nichts anderes wie eben diesen Arbeitstisch und die Utensilien die ordentlich und aneinandergereiht darauf lagen und dass waren dann auch die Nächte, in denen Myotismon glaubte, dass Sanzomon ihm bei der Arbeit beobachtete, philosophierte was er warum da machte und ihm dabei über den Rücken strich oder den Nacken massierte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher ob er sie sah, weil immer noch Daten von ihr in ihm waren, die er regelmäßig nutzte um Experimente an dem Wappen durchzuführen, sentimentale wie auch körperliche Sehnsüchte hegte oder ob er einfach nur irrer geworden war.  
„Soll ich Gatomon zu Euch rufen, Meister?"  
„Nein. Ich erledige das selbst. Für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe", erklärte Myotismon streng, aber trotzdem horchte DemiDevimon aufgeregt auf. Ohne Blickkontakt zu DemiDevimon aufzubauen, erklärte Myotismon weiter:  
„Ein Digiritter ist verschwunden und die übrigen lösen sich nach und nach von der Gruppe, somit sind sie verwundbar. Mach mit ihnen was du willst -", Myotismon warf dabei ein Blick auf das Buch, dass vor DemiDevimon lag, „-, vergifte sie, sperr sie ein, bring sie um, es ist mir egal. Nur sorge dafür, dass ihre Wappen niemals leuchten werden, dass ist wichtiger als alles andere!"  
„Zu Befehl, erhabener Meister! Mit wem soll ich anfangen?"  
Myotismon ging kurz in sich und dachte wieder an Devimon und wer ihm den Gar ausgemacht hatte. Der Jüngste von ihnen, mit einem Digimon dass mit Myotismon reintheoretisch artverwandt war. Und sein Partner trug das Nezach-Symbol als Wappen, dass schon Seraphimon zierte. Warum hatte sich Sanzomon auch von den Sefirot und den Digi-Armor-Eiern inspirieren lassen?  
„Knöpf dir zuerst das Wappen der Hoffnung vor. Sein Digimon wurde wiedergeboren und ist aktuell zu schwach um eine Bedrohung zu sein. Das wirst du ja noch hinkriegen."  
„Natürlich, großer Meister! Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen!"  
Euphorisch, man wollte fast sagen verzückt salutierte DemiDevimon und flog schnurstracks aus dem Fenster und davon in die Nacht. Für einen Augenblick genoss Myotismon die Ruhe, dann verließ auch er nach vielen Stunden zum ersten Mal wieder seinen Arbeitsplatz.  
Seit Sanzomons Verschwinden aus diesen Gemäuern schien das Schloss rund um die Uhr in tiefer Schwärze zu stecken. Es könnte an den dicken Wolken am Himmel liegen oder dass die Seele des Schlossherren genauso dunkel war. Den Geist-Digimon machte diese Dunkelheit wenig aus, doch außerhalb seine Domizil waren die Bakemon unbrauchbar. Also legte sich Myotismon in den Jahren immer mehr nicht-untote Digimon zu, die Tagwache hielten oder Nahrungsmittel besorgten – oder ihm als Lockvogel bei der Jagd halfen. Salamon war so eines, eines der ersten nicht-untoten Digimon sogar, das Myotismon zu sich holte. Da sie nichts hatte außer Hunger und Obdachlosigkeit ging sie, trotz der Angst freiwillig mit. Salamon war schwach, doch die richtige Erziehung half, dass ihre Schüchternheit und Ängstlichkeit durch Selbstbewusstsein und Sarkasmus ausgetauscht wurden, bis sie schließlich zu Gatomon und damit brauchbarer wurde. Und trotz bedingungsloser Loyalität, gestärkt durch ihre Angst beschlich ihn das Gefühl Gatomon wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher wie seinen grausamen Tod. Ihr Hass war vielleicht sogar stärker wie ihre Angst. Das gefiel Myotismon nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Digimon, die hassten bargen ungeahnte Kraftreserven und Motivation. Hass gab ihnen einen Antrieb. Hass half, Rührseligkeiten zu vergessen. Hass war das psychische Adrenalin. Myotismon wusste das selbst am Besten.  
Doch zu Hass gab es immer einen Antagonisten und Gatomon holte diesen in Form von Wizardmon zu sich. Myotismon mochte dieses Digimon nicht. Er war schrullig (musste eine Eigenart der Digimon sein, die aus Witchely stammten) und schwach, aber Gatomon wollte um jeden Preis, dass er hier blieb. Deswegen fragte sie auch nur Phantomon, ihren nächsten Vorgesetzten um Erlaubnis, statt wie sonst direkt Myotismon darum zu bitten. Vermutlich dachte sie, er würde Wizardmon im hohen Bogen rauswerfen, würde er merken wie gut sich diese zwei Digimon verstanden. Gatomons Glück war, dass Phantomon neunzig Prozent von dem, was um ihn geschah nicht interessierte und Myotismon nun mal Soldaten brauchte und seien sie noch so unnütz (wie dieses Pumkinmon und Gotsumon, die nicht wirklich am Kampf interessiert waren sondern, wie sie sagten, _mal richtig die Sau rauslassen wollten_ ). Dennoch verbannte Myotismon Wizardmon vorerst in die Küche, wo er ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Doch anstatt in dieser zu sein, stand er ahnungslos mit Gatomon mitten in den Fluren. Sie unterhielten sich und Myotismon wusste nicht über was, aber er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Es störte ihn schon allein das sie sich unterhielten. Dass Wizardmon praktisch in der Küche wohnte hatte schließlich auch den Sinn, dass er und Gatomon sich nicht so oft sahen. Wenn sie sich trafen, so wie in dem Moment als Myotismon sie beobachtete fing Gatomon an leichtsinnig zu werden. Da vergaß sie, wo sie war und wie sie zu stehen und gehen, selbst wie sie zu atmen hatte. Sie schmunzelte über alberne Dinge und er erkannte etwas in ihren Augen, dass Myotismon unangenehm an Sanzomon erinnerte. Vielleicht nicht nur an sie.  
Salamon hatte schon immer die Augen eines Träumers besessen. Myotismon hatte ja gehofft, dass würde sich ändern, würde sie endlich digitieren, aber das Gegenteil traf ein. Dieses Digimon machte ihn wahnsinnig und ungehalten wütend. Und nun, da sie auch noch Wizardmon um sie herum spazierte schien der Funke, den Myotismon fast erstickt hatte wieder aufzuleuchten.  
Wizardmon bemerkte die Albtraumkralle als Erstes und er schubste Gatomon fort, dann wurde er erwischt und knallten auf den Boden.  
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Myotismon Gatomon, die in seinem Schatten regelrecht unter ging, während sie neben Wizardmon kniete.  
„Wir haben nur geredet, Meister. Wir haben besprochen, wo wir noch brauchbare Rekruten für den großen Feldzug für uns gewinnen können."  
„Für solche Besprechung wirkst du mir jedoch etwas sehr euphorisch, Gatomon. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich anlügst? Du weißt, was ich von Lügen halte."  
Sie wusste es und sie wusste, dass sie log und darum traute sie sich nicht Myotismon in die Augen zu sehen. Wäre sie Babamons Mündel, hätte sie ihr mit dem Besen eine übergezogen. Eine lachhafte Rüge, nicht mehr wie ein schwacher Klaps. Myotismon verzichtete auf so eine Methode. Entweder man machte es richtig oder ließ es. Und letztlich war Gatomon auch nur ein Tier-Digimon, dass einzig die Sprache des Stärkeren verstand.  
„Meister, seid gnädig mit Gatomon. Ich habe sie abgelenkt", mischte sich Wizardmon, aber auch er ließ seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Ich habe etwas nicht gefunden und um Hilfe gebeten."  
Genau wie Gatomon war allerdings auch Wizardmon ein schlechter Lügner. Aber nicht einmal das ärgerte Myotismon besonders, vielmehr dass Wizardmon den aufopfernden Freund und Held gab. Nur Trottel handelten selbstlos und mehr war dieses Digimon auch nicht. Statt also auf Gatomon einzuschlagen, attackierte Myotismon Wizardmon noch ein weiteres Mal mit der Albtraumkralle. Nicht so kräftig wie beim ersten Mal, doch das Digimon ging in die Knie.  
„Nur Idioten halten ihren Kopf für andere hin. Merk dir das für die Zukunft."  
Ächzend kam Wizardmon wieder hoch und sammelte seinen Hut auf, denn er bei seinem Sturz verloren hatte. Er sagte nichts mehr, er wagte nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick in das Gesicht seines Herrn. Wizardmon bemerkte schon beim ersten Mal, als er Myotismon zu sehen bekam, dass an ihm etwas nicht normal war. Ein so unheimliches Digimon, dass es schaffte durch seine Anwesenheit andere regelrecht erfrieren zu lassen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Gatomon war ganz anders und um so weniger verstand Wizardmon, warum sie nicht längst floh. Doch er hatte eine Ahnung. Auch Gatomon war irgendwie anders wie andere Digimon, so anders wie Myotismon anders war, aber in die andere Richtung. Wizardmon beschlich immer mehr die Ahnung, dass er da in eine ziemlich große Sache hineingeschlittert war, die diese beiden Digimon involvierte. Größer wie ihm lieb war. Und noch lieber wäre es ihm, könnte er Gatomon von Myotismon fortbringen.  
Myotismon schien zu merken was er dachte, also entschied Wizardmon sich leicht zu verbeugen und um seiner besten Freundin Ärger zu ersparen wieder in die Küche zu gehen, wo er seinen Dienst zu verrichten hatte. Er schenkte nur Gatomon noch einen flüchtigen Blick, den sie selbst aber mied, solange ihr Meister noch vor ihr stand.  
„Und von dir erwarte ich etwas mehr Diskretion, wenn du deinen hart erarbeiteten Rang nicht verlieren willst", sagte Myotismon schließlich erbost, als Wizardmon in den Korridoren verschwand. Gatomon kniete weiter auf dem Boden und ihre Ohren hingen ab.  
„Hast du noch etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
„Vergibt mir, erhabener Meister. Es kommt nicht mehr vor, dass ich meine Zeit verplempere und meine Arbeit vernachlässige."  
Gatomon zuckte und kniff die Augen fester zusammen, als sie hörte wie Myotismon einen Schritt näher kam. Unsanft packte er sie im Genick und zwang sie damit ihn anzusehen.  
Myotismon hasste dieses Digimon. Gatomons Augen waren blau und unergründlich wie die seines Kapellmeisters, aber leuchtend wie Sanzomons. Gatomon verkörperte alles, was er am liebsten vergessen würde. Dazu umgab sie etwas, dass die Galle in ihm hochjagte. Es könnte daran liegen, dass sie ein Heiliges Digimon war. Oder dass sie einfach etwas an sich hatte. Etwas schrecklich vertrautes. Etwas schrecklich verträumtes vor allem.  
Er ließ los und ihr zitternder Körper klatschte auf dem Steinboden. Vor Angst unterdrückte es Gatomon sogar laut zu ächzen, nicht einmal sich zu bewegen. Selbst, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf spürte, wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte.  
„Sehr gut. Und da du den Ernst deiner Aufgabe zu begreifen scheinst, solltest du zusehen, noch mehr Digimon hierher zubringen. Ich brauche mehr Soldaten. Je mehr und je fähiger, um so besser. Verstanden?"  
„Ja, erhabener Meister", wimmerte Gatomon aus Angst und vor allem vor Scham, sich für einen Moment über diese Berührung gefreut zu haben. In dem Moment, als Myotismon die Hand von ihr abließ rannte sie los. Myotismon amüsierte sich etwas, dass sie, obwohl längst ein Champion doch so leicht zu überzeugen war. Ihre Einsamkeit trieb sie ja erst schließlich zu ihm und sie hätte für so eine Geste alles getan. Der Wunsch zu jemanden zu gehören machte schwach und anfällig.  
 _(wie bei Alice schon)_  
 _(so wie bei dir Sanzomon)_  
Und Myotismon wusste, dass es nicht nur bei ihnen so war.  
DemiDevimon war fort, Gatomon war fort. An dem Abend schaffte Myotismon es auch die letzte Karte anzufertigen, nämlich die von ShogunGekomon. Jijimons Pinsel fiel ihm dabei fast aus der Hand. Nicht er selbst zeichnete (dafür hatte Myotismon kein Talent), sondern Magie lenkte Finger und Handgelenk, aber sobald Myotismon aufhörte die magischen Worte runter zuzitieren wurden seine Gelenke taub und steif. Er büßte dafür mit der Musik. Er konnte kämpfen und schreiben, aber wenn er das alte, kleine Piano aus einer dunklen, versteckten Ecke holte und spielen wollte, hielt er es vor Schmerz kaum aus mehr wie nur fünf Takte zu spielen. Er konnte kaum mehr spielen. Vielleicht war selbst _kaum_ zu optimistisch.  
Und wenn schon. In seiner Welt brauchte er keine Musik mehr. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso schwärzer wurde das, was Alice oder auch Sanzomon als Seele bezeichnet hätten und wie sagte Alice einst? - Musik war der Schlüssel zur Seele. Ohne Seele und Herz konnte man nicht spielen.  
Aber die hatten weder er, noch die Meister der Dunkelheit, wenn sie denn als digitale Wesen je welche besaßen.  
Die Kerzen auf seinem Arbeitstisch waren erloschen, aber der Kamin warf noch Licht. Auf dem Tisch lag zudem das Alice-Buch. Wie es dahin kam wusste Myotismon nicht. Vielleicht hatte Gatomon es dort hingelegt, nachdem sie es mal wieder geklaut hatte und hoffte, wenn sie es dort abstellte würde Myotismon denken, er wäre es in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung selbst gewesen.  
Er nahm das Buch an sich und schlug es auf und wie der Zufall es wollte, den es laut Myotismon ja nicht gab öffnete sich das Buch genau an der Stelle von ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN, als Alice den Schwarzen König entdeckte.  
„Der Schwarze König träumt... Doch wovon? Was denkst du, Alice? Hast du es geahnt oder nicht?"  
Myotismon musste nicht weit ausholen oder gut zielen. Das Buch landete direkt im Feuer und nur wenige Sekunden später wurden die Seiten erst schwarz wie Kohle, dann aschweiß. Die Flammen lösten den Buchdeckel auf. Alice' Bild verbrannte vor seinen Augen und verschwand unwiderruflich.  
Myotismon hatte das Buch schon lange nicht mehr angerührt, genauso wenig wie das Klavier. Alice war nur ein Traum, der sich nicht mehr lohnte zu träumen.  
Er würde bald in der Realen Welt sein. Wenn Alice nicht ins Wunderland kam, dann musste der Schwarze König in Alice' Welt, wenn es dort auch niemanden gab, der auf ihn wartete und mit sehnsüchtigen Armen empfangen würde.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange. Die Sterne standen fast in der richtigen Konstellation. Bald wäre alles vorbei.  
Die Welt würde in ewiger Dunkelheit verenden. Und alles was übrig bleiben würde war Asche.

𝅗𝅥#

Asami riss sich ein weiteres Mal aus den Fängen ihrer immer hysterisch werdenden Mutter und rannte über die Straße, um in die nächste Bahn springen zu können. Sie torkelte noch, angeschlagen und schwach vom Blutverlust (trotz zwei Infusionen), doch ihr Adrenalin zwang sie weiter zum gehen. Sie musste zu Yuki, egal wie und wenn es sie umbringen würde!  
„Kind, bitte, bleib hier! Wir gehen Yukino suchen, aber bleib zur Beobachtung bitte noch hier", forderte ihr Vater sie auf, aber Asami ignorierte ihn. Katsuya Konoka ergriff die Bluse seiner Tochter, die sie in der Hand hielt, besudelt mit getrocknetem Blut, um sie am weitergehen zu hindern. Die drei standen fast mitten auf dem Zebrastreifen und die Autos fuhren vorbei, nachdem sie zuvor noch wütend hupten.  
„Nein, ich muss dahin und dann reiße ich diesen Kerl in Stücke!"  
„Was für ein Kerl?"  
„Der, der mir das angetan hat! Er hat Yuki mitgenommen, ich weiß es!", schrie Asami ihren Vater an und deutete auf ihren Verband am Hals. „Dieser Kerl war ein Vampir und hat mich gebissen!"  
„Asami, du hast sicher halluziniert. Du hast viel Blut verloren."  
„Ich habe nicht halluziniert, Papa!", schrie Asami laut, dass man es fast die ganze Straße runter hören konnte. „Dieser widerliche Mistkerl hat sich als Hisaki ausgegeben und hat mich dann gebissen um mein Blut zu trinken! Und jetzt hat er Yuki!"  
„Das weißt du doch nicht und jetzt hör auf hier rumzuschreien, das bringt nichts", schimpfte Asamis Mutter und in dem Augenblick sah man ihrem Ehemann an, dass er sie gerne noch daran erinnern würde, wer zuvor noch das ganze Krankenhaus zusammenbrüllte, unterließ es aber.  
„Ich weiß es aber! Ich weiß, dass er sie hat! Wenn er sie auch beißt? Wenn er sie umbringt?! Und Yuki ist bestimmt noch freiwillig mit! Ich hätte ihr doch verbieten sollen diese Vampir-Geschichten zu lesen!"  
„Asami, jetzt hör doch auf von Vampiren zu reden, die gibt es nicht", ermahnte sie ihre Mutter weiter.  
„Ach ja, so wie diese Monster, von denen sie in den Nachrichten erzählen gibt's auch nur in Märchen, oder was? Bestimmt ist das einer von denen! Und wenn ihr mir nicht helfen wollt Yuki zu finden, suche ich eben alleine ganz Tokio ab wenn's sein muss!"  
„Asami!"  
Ihr Vater stützte sie noch, ehe Asami einknickte und hinfiel. Ihr war schwarz vor Augen geworden, ihr rasender Puls und das Hämmern in ihrer Brust bewahrte Asami vor der Ohnmacht. Und die Sorge um ihre Tochter. Sie musste sie finden, einen anderen Gedanken ließ ihr Kopf nicht zu.  
Ein dunkler Wagen blieb neben Asami und ihren Eltern stehen. Ihr Vater rief noch bevor der Fahrer ausstieg zu, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er keinen Notarzt rufen müsse. Ein großer Mann mit strengen Blick und Vollbart stieg aus und das erste Mal seit vier Jahren sah Asami ihren Schwiegervater wieder.  
„Masato...?", hauchte Asami überrascht, hingegen Masato Amano das weniger schien. Er schwieg, während er sich Asamis Verbände an Hals und Hand ansah, wie auch Hämatome am Oberarm.  
„Müsstest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein, Asami?", rief er ihnen recht kühl zu. Asami fragte sich nicht, woher er wusste, dass sie dort war, sie dachte nur an ihrer Tochter und diesem verfluchten Vampir-Typ.  
„Ich hab keine Zeit! Ich muss Yuki suchen, sie -"  
„Sie ist in Odaiba", unterbrach Masato sie. „Ich komme gerade von dort. Man sagte mir, sie sei im Mizuno Hiroba Park."  
„Was? Sie ist ganz alleine zurück nach Odaiba? Und so weit von zu Hause weg?", fragte Saeko Konoka besorgt und sich fragend, was ihre Enkelin dazu trieb alleine durch die Großstadt zu sehen.  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie ist nicht alleine gesehen worden. Ein großer, schlanker Mann in Mantel und Hut sei bei ihr gewesen."  
„Das ist er! Das ist das Monster!", schrie Asami los und schaute abwechselnd ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an. „Das war so ein Lulatsch mit Trenchcoat und Hut, der mich gebissen hat! Ich wusste es, dieser Vampir hat meine Tochter! Ich habe es euch gesagt!"  
Asamis Eltern waren sprachlos, wie auch Masato, der nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte wie seine Schwiegertochter darauf kann, dass dieser Fremde ein Vampir sei. Saeko und Katsuya Konoka kamen weder dazu irgendwas darauf zu sagen, noch konnte Masato genauer nachhaken, was dies hier alles bedeutete, denn binnen weniger Augenblicke saß Asami in seinem Auto.  
„Steig ein, los! Wir müssen zu Yuki!", befahl Asami und stierte Masato so intensiv an, dass es ihm tatsächlich kurz Angst und Bange wurde. Dass er so schnell wieder einstieg und losfuhr, statt auf Asami einzureden und sie eventuell wieder im Krankenhaus abzuliefern, da sie immer noch extrem blass um die Nase war lag auch eher daran, dass er berechtigte Sorge hatte, sie würde mit seinem Auto türmen und noch einen Unfall verursachen.  
Asamis Eltern sahen dem Wagen lange hinterher, bis sie zurück zum Parkplatz des Krankenhauses gingen, um selbst nach Odaiba zu fahren, allerdings zum Haus ihrer Tochter, in der Hoffnung Yuki wäre – wenn sie sich wirklich alleine aufgemacht hatte – längst dort und wäre auf der Couch eingenickt.  
Derweil befand sich Asami immer noch in einem Zustand absoluter Hysterie, mütterlicher Sorge und dem Bedürfnis, diesem Vampir-Typ zu fesseln und ihn dann direkt in die Sonne zu werfen. Im Auto ihres Schwiegervaters hielt sie keinen Moment still. Masato beobachtete schief, wie Asami ins Handschuhfach schaute und sich im Auto umsah, aber keinen Hinweis gab, was sie suchte. Ihm war, als würde er es bereuen, wenn er fragen würde, aber lieber nun, als irgendwann später auf der Hauptstraße von Polizisten angehalten zu werden, weil sie fürchten Asami hätte etwas eingeworfen.  
„Was machst du da, Asami?"  
„Silber! Ich brauche Silber, verdammt! Vampire mögen kein Silber!"  
„Waren das nicht Werwölfe?"  
„Hast du Silber oder nicht?"  
„Wir sitzen in einem Auto!"  
Asami ignorierte ihn daraufhin und drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz, damit sie auf die Rückbank schauen konnte. Dort lagen auch die Knabbereien, die Masato zuvor im Lawson gekauft hatte.  
„Ha, Knoblauch, das ist perfekt!", jauchzte Asami auf und riss die Tüte mit den Knoblauch-Crackern an sich.  
„Ähm... Die wollte ich eigentlich heute und eventuell auch Morgen noch essen."  
„Kauf dir neue! Hier geht es um Yuki! Ich muss gut vorbereitet sein, wenn ich dem Typ gegenübertrete und meine Tochter von diesem Monster befreie!"  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal zu dir nach Hause fahren, um zu prüfen -"  
„ _Ich werde sie von diesem Monster befreien!_ ", zischte Asami dazwischen und ihr Schwiegervater verstummte, dann starrte er wieder mit Unbehagen auf die Straße. In der Ferne sammelten sich Autos und es zeigte sich der Beginn eines Staus. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt.  
„Glaub mir oder nicht, ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe", motzte Asami weiter. Mürrisch schaute sie noch einmal ins Handschuhfach und fand einen Kugelschreiber und einen Bleistift zwischen anderen Kram liegen, den man immer wieder gebrauchen konnte. Sofort holte Asami die zwei Stifte heraus und riss aus ihrer ohnehin ruinierten Bluse einen Knopf heraus, um so an den Faden zu kommen. Mit etwas Fingerspitzengefühl könnte sie ja die Stifte zusammenbinden. Hoffentlich hatte dieser Vampir so viel Fantasie wie sie und sah das als Kruzifix an. Zur Not würde sie es ihm ins Herz rammen.  
Masato beobachtete sie von der Seite, während er dabei zusah wie der Stau länger wurde.  
„Asami, ich glaube nicht, dass das gegen einen verrückten Perversen hilft."  
„Das war nicht einfach ein Verrückter! Er hat seine Zähne in meinen Hals gerammt! Ich habe sie gespürt und sie waren lang, spitz und kalt! Und das Geräusch, als er mein Blut getrunken hat... Mein Gott, ich kriege Gänsehaut."  
Den Teil mit den Kuss davor und der Tatsache, dass das und der erste Moment des Schmerzes, als man sie biss irgendwie erregend war übersprang Asami bewusst.  
„Es gibt verrückte Leute da draußen. Außerdem war ich mit einer Zahnärztin verheiratet. Du weißt gar nicht was die Zahnchirurgie für Wunder vollbringen kann."  
„Es war ein Vampir! Er hat sich als Hisaki ausgegeben um mich zu ködern!"  
„Vermisst du ihn noch immer so sehr?"  
Asamis Finger zuckten. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf ihr improvisiertes Kruzifix, während Masato weiter auf die Straße schaute. Nun waren sie mitten im Stau und würden so schnell nicht vorwärts kommen. Zumindest waren sie schon auf der Rainbow Brigde. Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, aber ein heller Streifen lag zwischen Himmel und Meer.  
„Dumme Frage. Natürlich tue ich das. Ich habe ihn geliebt."  
„Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du dich nach einer neuen Beziehung umsiehst."  
„Es war bisher niemand dabei, der Hisaki das Wasser reichen konnte", sagte Asami und schaute aus dem Fenster an ihrer Seite heraus, wo sie am Himmel ein paar wenige Sterne sah.  
„Und du?"  
„Ich?"  
„Deine Frau ist auch letztes Jahr verstorben."  
„Ich bin zu alt für etwas Neues", meinte Masato und schnaufte. „Es war übrigens sehr freundlich, dass du zu ihrer Beerdigung gekommen bist."  
„Sie war meine Schwiegermutter und sie war immer gut zu mir und Yuki, auch nachdem Hisaki tot war. Ich wäre auch gekommen, wenn du gestorben wärst, Schwiegervater."  
„Ich glaube, da hätte Hisaki Einwände gehabt. Und sag nicht Schwiegervater zu mir."  
„Du bist der Vater meines Mannes, also nenne ich dich, wie ich es für angemessen halte!"  
Masato schwieg. Asamis schien dafür nun ruhiger und hatte diesen ganzen Unfug mit einem Vampir vergessen. Eigentlich um so besser. Nur dass das Gespräch zu Hisaki überging gefiel Masato nicht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Hisaki irgendwann zur Sprache kommen würde, wenn er Asami mitnahm, er hatte aber zumindest gehofft es etwas länger hinauszögern zu können.  
„Asami, Hisaki wird dir doch gesagt haben, wie die Dinge sind."  
„Natürlich hat er."  
„Also lass es bitte. Ich glaube, das wäre auch in Hisakis Willen."  
„Denkst du wirklich ich lass mir von Hisaki sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?", sagte Asami in einem sehr provozierenden Ton. Masato runzelte nur die Stirn.  
„...Langsam verstehe ich, wieso er dich geheiratet hat."  
„Das hättest du eher zu ihm sagen sollen."  
Masato hörte, dass Asami mit ihrem Satz etwas andeuten wollte, verstand es aber erst nicht. Statt einfach nur von der Seite zu ihr zu schauen, drehte er sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Sie wirkte verstimmt.  
„Das du ihn verstehst, meine ich."  
„Meinst du, das hätte ihn abgehalten, sich wie ein Kleinkrimineller aufzuführen?"  
„Ich rede von der Wunderland-Geschichte!", baffte Asami laut. „Diese Sache hat ihn fertig gemacht!"  
„Davon hat er dir also auch erzählt?", harkte Masato nach, er klang aber nicht überrascht, sondern vielmehr genervt. „Glaubst du das? Dass er vier Jahre in einer Fantasiewelt war und mit Monstern gegen andere Monster kämpfte und eines davon sogar sein bester Freund war?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Aber als Hisaki mir das erzählte – ich wusste, er dachte sich das nicht aus. Ja, ich habe ihm geglaubt. Alles. Und hätte ihm jemand zugehört, anstatt zu sagen dass er verrückt sei wäre er vielleicht..."  
Asami hörte auf, in dem Moment als sie glaubte, sie würde zu weinen anfangen. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Schwiegervater abgewandt, doch in der Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe erkannte Masato, wie sehr Asami versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er sah auf ihre Hand. Sie trug ihren Ehering immer noch. Warum, das wagte Masato nicht zu fragen. Er trug seinen schließlich auch noch, genauso wie er immer noch ein Foto von Hisaki mit sich trug, obwohl alles, was sie verband nicht mehr war und er bei dem Anblick dieses Jungen nur unangenehme Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis rief.  
Wenn da nicht...  
„Ich habe Hisaki geglaubt."  
Asami glaubte zuerst sich verhört zu haben. Doch dem ernsten Gesicht ihres Schwiegervaters nach, hatte sie nicht nur richtig zugehört, sondern er erwartete auch, dass sie dem Aufmerksamkeit gab.  
„Du glaubtest das?", harkte Asami nochmal nach. Ihre Stimme klang, als wäre sie heiser. Masato beobachtete weiter den Stau durch die Windschutzscheibe. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.  
„Hisaki hatte Albträume, nachdem er nach Hause kam. Er rief nach Namen, die ich noch nie gehört habe. Jeder Psychologe, zu dem ich ihn schickte sagte, er dachte sich das aus, als Folge eines Schocks. Aber ich konnte das niemals glauben."  
Masato starrte auf den Rücksitz, wo noch sein Getränk und sein Handy lagen und sah Hisaki sitzen. Als sie ihn damals abholten, begann er während der Fahrt auf einmal zu weinen. Mio setzte sich zu ihm und ging davon aus er weinte aufgrund des schlechten Gewissens. Dann ließ er alles raus und weinte lauter. Mio schenkte seiner Erzählung wenig Glauben, sagte es aber nicht vor ihrem Sohn. Masato hingegen wusste da schon, während Hisaki vor ihnen weinte, was er nie zuvor getan hatte, dass das mehr war wie nur ein Märchen oder Fantasie. Es musste wahr sein, sonst hätte Hisaki nicht so vor allen Leute geweint, sondern wie so oft sich aus Trotz verkrochen. Er hätte nicht wochenlang Albträume gehabt. Aber weder Masato noch Mio wussten damals, was sie machen oder wie sie damit umgehen sollten.  
„Etwas in mir sagte, dass diese Fantasiewelt, in die sich Hisaki flüchtete kein Hirngespinst war. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich war überzeugt, dass alles, was Hisaki behauptete die reine Wahrheit war. Und dass _Tsukaimon_ wirklich existierte."  
„Wieso hast du ihm nie gesagt, dass du ihm glaubst?", fragte Asami und auch wenn sie nicht wütend klang, hörte es sich wie ein Vorwurf an.  
„Ich bin ein anerkannter Mann und die Kinder waren über Wochen im Visier der Presse. Unter dem ständigen Stress konnte kein Kind sich normal entwickeln, egal wie gut der Psychologe war. Ständig waren Polizisten am Telefon oder die Ichijious, um zu wissen ob Hisaki endlich etwas über deren verschwundenen Sohn gesagt hätte. Wie soll da ein Kind wieder richtig im Kopf werden?"  
„Hisaki hat keine Spezialisten gebraucht, sondern eine Familie, die ihm helfen sollte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen! Und einen Vater, der ihm sagte, dass er ihm glaubt."  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht sein leiblicher Vater bin."  
„Und das soll die Entschuldigung sein? Du warst trotzdem sein Vater!"  
„ _Du hast leicht reden!_ "  
Masato schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die Hupe, die sofort einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm von sich gab. Die beiden waren in ihrer Position erstarrt und das Hupen zog sich, bis der Reiz in seinem Gehör seinen Zorn dominierte, dann nahm er die Faust weg. Asami saß eingeschüchtert in ihrem Sitz.  
„Was wissen Frauen denn schon? Denkt ihr, nur weil wir nicht die Kinder austragen, empfinden wir nichts? Keine Freude, wenn man uns die Bilder des Ultraschalls zeigt? Keinen Schock, wenn wir das Baby, auf dass man sich so freute in den Armen hält und bereits vom Mond aus sieht, dass es nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ist, obwohl man sich Hoffnung machte? Haltet ihr Frauen uns Männer etwa für so kalt? Denkt ihr es ist keine Schande für uns, ein Kuckuckskind im eigenem Haus zu haben? "  
Innerlich fing Masato wieder an zu kochen, doch ein tiefes Schnaufen dämmte die Wut, während Asami immer tiefer in ihren Sitz rückte. Sie bemühte sich, seine emotionale Lage nachzuvollziehen, auch wenn sie das als Frau vermutlich wirklich nicht konnte. Doch ihr Mitgefühl hielt sich bei den Erinnerungen an ihren Ehemann begrenzt. Den Schock, als sie Hisaki unterkühlt auffand vergaß sie niemals. An seinen Depressionen war Masato nicht alleine Schuld, aber er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Es wäre alles vermeidbar gewesen.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber Hisaki konnte nichts dafür. Er hat sich doch nicht ausgesucht, wer seine biologischen Eltern sein sollen. Er wollte nicht mehr wie eine Person, die ihn als Persönlichkeit wahrnimmt. Er hat viele Fehler gemacht. Manchmal hätte ich ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit schütteln können. Er hat mich mit seinen Depressionen und seinem Misstrauen in die Welt manchmal wahnsinnig gemacht. Wir hatten Probleme. Aber..."  
Schwer schluckend fuhren Asamis Finger über ihren Ehering. Und wie immer wenn sie das tat, glaubte sie, Hisaki hielte ihre Hand. Dabei würde er dicht neben ihr sitzen, sich an sie drücken und in ihren Haarschopf murmeln, dass er sie liebte. Dass er so froh, sie zu haben. Dass sie der Beweis für ihn sei, dass selbst für jemanden wie ihn Träume noch Wirklichkeit werden könnten. Er war froh. So unendlich froh...  
Und sie zu dritt zu sehen, als Familie und wie der einst verbitterte Junge seine Tochter wie einen kostbaren Schatz auf den Armen trug war der schönste Anblick, den sich Asami vorstellen konnte. Für den siebzehnjährigen Hisaki, der sich durch die Gangs schlug, die Nacht durchmachte und allein durch sein Auftreten jemanden Angst zu machen empfand sie Schwärmerei, doch sie hätte sich keine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen können. Der Mann jedoch, der sensibel war, besonnen und ein klein wenig zynisch war und langsam lernte seine Gefühle zu begreifen war der Hisaki, den sie heiraten wollte.  
„Er war der Mann, den ich geliebt habe. Als störrischer Teenager fand ich es cool, dass er so kaltschnäuzig war... Aber als wir älter wurden merkte ich, dass er einfach nicht wirklich fühlen konnte und verlernte hatte zu träumen. Doch er wollte, dass mein Traum wahr wird. Er nahm drei Jobs an, damit ich auf die Ikebana-Schule gehen konnte. Er wurde Lehrer, damit er mir und unserem Kind eine sichere Zukunft geben konnte. Er ging zu Therapie, damit ich nicht mehr weinte. Ja, er machte viele Fehler. Hisaki war nicht immer unschuldig. Er hasste die Welt, aber er hat mich und Yuki abgöttisch geliebt. Und auch wenn alle nie mehr in ihn sahen als das verrückt gewordene Kuckuckskind, Hisaki war ein guter und aufrichtiger Mensch."  
Wieder drehte Asami Masato den Rücken zu und ebenso bekam sie wieder Tränen in die Augen. Es war komplett finster, die Lichter der Rainbow Brigde schalteten sich ein. Odaiba war bereits eine Ansammlung Lichter mitten auf dem Meer. Irgendwo dort war Yuki, bei diesem Monster, dass Hisaki so ähnlich war, aber Asami konnte nicht sagen wieso sie das dachte.  
„Das gleiche sagte Mio auch...", murmelte Masato. Asami sah nicht auf, aber ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie ihm dennoch zuhören würde.  
„Der Krebs gelang von der Bauchspeicheldrüse über das Blut in ihrem Kopf. Entweder war sie somnolent oder sie schrie die ganze Zeit unter dem Einfluss ihres Wahns. Ich besuchte sie jeden Tag. Sie beschimpfte mich und warf Gegenstände nach mir. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel oder persönlich, dem Krankenhauspersonal gegenüber verhielt sie sich kaum anders. Außerdem habe ich sie nicht gut behandelt. Unsere Heirat war arrangiert und mehr als meine Ehefrau in ihr zu sehen habe mich nicht bemüht. Meine Arbeit nahm mich zu sehr ein, als dass ich ihre Bedürfnisse auch noch berücksichtigte. Dass sie fremd ging nahm ich ihr weniger übel, wie sie dachte."  
„Hisaki erzählte, ihr hattet Probleme und deswegen sei seine Mutter für einige Zeit ausgezogen. Was waren das für Probleme?"  
Nur durch die Spiegelung der Windschutzscheibe erkannte Asami, wie Masato kurz zu ihr sah und sich dann wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte, obwohl es immer noch keinen Schritt vorwärts ging.  
„Ich habe Mio aus zwei Gründen geheiratet. Der eine war, das unsere Eltern uns dazu drängten. Ihre Eltern haben sie stets herumkommandiert. Während ihre Brüder alles durften, wurden sie und ihre Schwestern wie Puppen behandelt. Sie hatte nie Freunde, aber wir kamen gut aus. Mio erhoffte sich durch eine Heirat aus den Fängen ihrer Elternhauses zu entkommen. Und weil sie mir Leid tat, habe ich nie Einwände erhoben."  
„Klingt nicht, als sei das ein guter Grundstein für eine Ehe."  
„War es auch nicht. Aber so war das früher."  
Masato rückte auch etwas tiefer in seinen Sitz, dennoch wirkte er immer noch steif. Hisaki saß manchmal auch so kerzengerade da und Asami fragte sich oft, wie er das aushielt. Die beiden waren sich wirklich ähnlicher, wie so mancher Vater und sein leiblicher Sohn, aber waren all die Jahre zu stur das zu bemerken.  
„Mio wurde nach unserer Hochzeit schwanger. Mit meinem Kind", begann Masato wieder und bei der Nachricht entschied Asami nun doch sich wieder ihrem Schwiegervater zuzuwenden. „Doch sie erlitt eine Fehlgeburt. Mich traf es nicht besonders. Eigentlich wollten Mio und ich nie Kinder. Aber es passierte und kaum, dass wir dies verdaut hatten, war es wieder vorbei. Ich dachte nicht mehr daran, aber Mio war wie verwandelt. Auf einmal wollte sie doch Kinder und auf einmal wollte sie, die ich damals kaum nach Tokio schleppen konnte hinaus in die Welt und machte mir Vorwürfe, da ich so oft weg sei. Sie traf sich mit Freunden und Kollegen und kam spät nach Hause. Ich sagte nichts und trotzdem war sie wütend auf mich. Sie blieb immer länger bei Kolleginnen und auch da sagte ich nichts. Was sollte ich sie zu Hause festhalten, wenn sie dort unglücklich war? Dann blieb sie über drei Wochen weg und kam unter Tränen wieder. Und zwei Monate später erfuhren wir, dass sie schwanger war. Und wir wussten beide, dass die Rechnung nicht aufging."  
Asami versuchte, sich dieses Szenario vorzustellen, aber es fiel ihr etwas schwer. Ihre Schwiegermutter hatte sie und Yuki auch nach Hisakis Tod besucht. Sie verstanden sich gut und auch ihre eigene Mutter mochte Mio sehr. Aber Mio war das krasse Gegenteil von Asamis doch eher impulsiven Mutter. Sich vorzustellen, sie war mit Freunden bis in die Puppen feiern und hätte als solch schüchterne, zudem verheiratete Frau mit fremden Kerlen rumgemacht schien so surreal. Vielleicht waren es die Hormone, die nach der Fehlgeburt verrückt spielten. Oder eben unterdrückte Wünsche und Bedürfnisse.  
„Der Krebs wurde schlimmer und mit ihm ihr Geisteszustand. Sie war so abgemagert... Sie rief ständig nach Hisaki. Rief die ganze Zeit, dass es ihr Leid tat. Sie hätte sich zu sehr geschämt", erzählte Masato weiter und kurz glaubte Asami zu sehen, dass er nasse Augen bekam. „Kurz bevor sie starb, fing sie auch an nach mir zu rufen. Sie hielt meine Hand. Ihr knochiges Gesicht und die trüben Augen sahen mich unentwegt an. Sie sagte _Masato, Masato, ich danke dir_. Trotz der Schande, trotz das ein fremdes Kind in meinem Haus war ich geblieben. Ich habe ihr vergeben. Ich habe sie vor den Nachbarn und ihren Eltern beschützt, auch wenn ich genauso beschimpft wurde. Mio sagte, auf meine Art, sei ich ein guter Mensch."  
„Gut und Böse sind relativ", warf Asami ein. Es war ihr peinlich, dies laut gesagt zu haben, denn eigentlich hatte sie es nur gedacht. Die pseudophilosophischen Worte stimmten Masato nicht gut, aber er schien zumindest für Asami nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen.  
„Ich habe mir nach ihrem Tod unsere Fotos angeschaut. Sie wirkten immer kalt und steif. Ich dachte mir nichts. Wir waren keine Familie mit einer engen Bindung. Die Leute haben getuschelt. Mein Sohn war für mich ein Fremder und dass es auf den Fotos wirkte, als stünde ich neben einen Fremden war selbstverständlich. Aber seit Mios Tod - vielleicht auch schon seit Hisakis Tod sehe ich diese Bilder an und frage mich, wie sie wären, hätte..."  
Masato rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er war müde. Seit er Witwer war, schlief er nicht gut und aß auch nicht anständig. Asami fiel auch jetzt durch die Straßenlichter auf, dass ihr Schwiegervater etwas eingefallen aussah und sie begann sich zu fragen, was er das ganze letzte Jahr ohne seine Frau tat. Er arbeitete noch, aber sonst?  
„... Hätte ich gesagt, dass ich von der Existenz Tsukaimons überzeugt bin. So wie ich überzeugt bin, dass Hisaki sich nicht umgebracht hat. Niemals hätte er euch beide zurückgelassen. Eher hätte er dich und Yukino mit in den Tod genommen, als dass er sich alleine vor die Gleise wirft."  
„Das weiß ich."  
„Woher?"  
„Weil ich es weiß... Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit."  
Masato unterdrückte ein Schnaufen. Er sah wieder Tränen in Asamis Gesicht.  
„Kollegen haben gesagt, er hat seinen Chef schon den Tag davor gefragt, ob er eines der alten Kinder-Pianos haben kann. Ob es Tasten und Notenblätter mit Brailell-Schrift gibt. Er brauchte es für seine Tochter. Hisaki wollte, dass Yuki spielen lernt. Mio sagte, er hätte von einer Telefonzelle aus angerufen und dich sprechen wollen, doch du warst nicht da, also wollte er sich nochmal melden, wenn die Konferenz vorbei ist. Hisaki wollte etwas ändern... Er wollte weitermachen... "  
Asami legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand. Masato ließ die Worte auf sich wirken, aber unterließ es sich äußerlich anmerken zu lassen, was er darüber dachte. Mit den Augen weiter auf die Straße gerichtet nahm er seine Hand kurz vom Lenkrad, legte sie aufmunternd auf Asamis Schulter und nahm sie anschließend wieder zurück. Sie lächelte zurückhaltend.  
Der Stau ging nur langsam vorwärts. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Hälfte der Brücke hinter sich. Er hätte doch nachsehen sollen, nachdem er im Lawson war. Bestimmt ist Yuki zu Hause und vor dem Fernseher eingenickt und Asami würde feststellen, dass ihre ganze Hysterie für nichts war.  
Aber wenn nicht? Wenn sie nicht zu Hause war, sondern wirklich immer noch im Park? Mit einem dubiosen Fremden, der im Sommer mit Mantel rumlief. Wer trug überhaupt im Sommer Mantel und Hut?  
 _Ein Vampir_ , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und Masato sagte innerlich zu sich selbst, dass das Blödsinn sei. Es gab keine Vampire. _Und die Monster?_ , fragte er sich anschließend selbst. Monster, wie sie aus Hisakis Kopf hätten entspringen können? Masato sah zwar keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Hisakis Erzählungen und dem, was er in den Nachrichten mitbekam, aber bei dem Gedanken an Yuki dachte er nur, wie schrecklich ähnlich sie Hisaki war. Äußerlich und nachdem was Mio so nach ihren Besuchen erzählte auch vom Charakter und vermutlich hatte er sogar sein Talent in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten auf sie übertragen. Zumindest vermutete er das.  
 _(wieso kommst du nicht einmal mit dann kannst du selbst sehen wie Yukino ist)_  
Tat er aber nie. Weil er sich sagte, dass er nicht Yukis Großvater war. Es war nicht seine Pflicht. Er hatte in ihrem Leben und in ihrer Entwicklung nichts zu suchen. Sie waren nicht blutsverwandt. Er gehörte nicht dazu. Das war nicht _seine_ Familie. Er...  
„Asami."  
Masatos Stimme rüttelte sie wieder wach. Die Lage in ihrem Sitz hatte ein nun halbwegs bequemes Level erreicht und sie war nun selbst kurz davor einzunicken.  
„Glaubst du, Hisaki wäre einverstanden, dass ich Yukino hin und wieder sehen kann?"  
„Du willst...?", fragte Asami vorsichtig, sprach den Satz aber nicht aus. Nun war es Masato, dem das hier alles peinlich schien. Sogar unangenehm diese Blöße zugelassen zu haben und nicht wissend, wie er weiter agieren sollte. Ungläubig runzelte Asami die Stirn.  
„Entschuldige. Mir kam diese Idee nur eben in den Sinn. Ich bin schon älter, arbeite etwas weniger und habe mehr Zeit. Ich wohne auch nicht mehr in Shinagawa, sondern bin nach Minato gezogen, in eine etwas kleinere Wohnung. Das Haus für mich allein war zu groß. Und wenn ich schon näher wohne...", erklärte er und bemühte sich zu einem etwas nüchternen Ton. Wenn Asami dieses Verhalten nicht von Hisaki so gut kennen würde, würde sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass ihr Schwiegervater wohl auch ein oder zwei unterdrückte Wünsche hegte. Einer davon vermutlich der, einfach eine Familie zu haben.  
„Wenn ich mit ihm fertig gewesen wäre bestimmt", sagte Asami auf eine lockere Art und schubste Masato mit dem Ellenbogen. „Hisaki hat sich mit so einigen Dingen schwer getan. Aber wenn Yuki es gewollt hätte, hätte er ein Auge zugedrückt. Für sein Häschen hätte er _alles_ gemacht." „Würde sie es denn wollen? Ich habe sie zuletzt auf Hisakis Beerdigung gesehen und ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, mit ihr ein Wort gewechselt zu haben. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wie ich mit ihr umgehen müsste. Sie ist schließlich blind." „Unterschätze sie nicht. Anders wie Hisaki hat Yuki keine Angst. Und vor ihrem Großvater schon gar nicht." „Sag nicht _Großvater_ zu mir. Das lässt mich alt klingen." „Schon gut. Ich hör auf damit... Vater."  
Masato kommentierte dies nicht. Asami beobachtete ihn eine Weile, um zu sehen ob er noch eine Reaktion oder Gestik zeigte, sie sie erahnen lassen könnte, was er denn dachte, aber er umklammerte nur fester das Lenkrad und starrte geradeaus. Der Stau löste sich auf und Masato drückte aufs Gas.


	20. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, 3rd Movement

Konzert VII - OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, 3. Satz, Vivace morendo C-Moll 

Schnaufend stieg Sanzomon aus dem Wasser. Den Kinderkörper, den sie in den Tiefen dieses Abgrunds gefunden hatte zog sie mit hoch. Diesmal ein Mädchen. Diesmal war es Momo Es blitze, das Wasser bebte mit dem Donner, nun heftiger, als auch dieser Abgrund der Tatsache ins Auge sehen musste. Momo war tot, genau wie die anderen zuvor und, so vermutete Sanzomon, würde es bei denen, die sie noch ausgraben musste nicht anders sein.  
Sanzomon war erschöpft, ihre Glieder waren schwer und müde, obwohl ihr echter Körper immer noch vor den Meister der Dunkelheit stand. Sieben Digimon auf einmal war aber auch zu viel.  
Babamon erschien vor ihr. Diese sah erst zu Sanzomon, dann zu dem toten Mädchen auf dem Boden. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Trauer, dann winkte sie Sanzomon zu sich. Sie musste weiter. Weitergraben.  
Sanzomon stand auf, glaubte zwischen dem Geräusch der Regentropfen zu hören, wie ein Rookie-Digimon um Momo trauerte. Es nannte sie aber nicht Momo. Es rief sie bei ihrem wahren Namen.  
Die Jahreszeit und das Wetter wechselten. Statt Regen und schwüler Luft würde es mild und dicht bewölkt. Babamon führte sie durch diesen Nebel, der sich im nächsten Abgrund tummelte und wo irgendwo eine weitere Kinderleiche begraben lag, die Sanzomon ausgraben müsste. Graben. Weiter graben. Ausgraben. Graben.

𝅗𝅥

„Halt! Greift nicht an!"  
Sanzomon ging auf die Knie, die Hände zitternd. Was in der Realität vielleicht nur wenige Millisekunden waren, fühlte sich für sie wie die Arbeit mehrerer Tage und Wochen an. Ihr Kopf tat weh, ihre Sinne nicht sicher, ob es heiß oder kalt war, trocken oder nass. Ihr Geist hatte sich durch zu viele verschiedene Naturgewalten geschlagen.  
Das Gefühl verschiedener Fell- und Hautstrukturen der Baby-Digimon unter ihren Finger und der Ausbildung-Digimon an ihrer Seite war hingegen echt. So echt, wie das kurze Aufflackern schemenhafter Silhouetten, die zwischen ihr und der Meister der Dunkelheit erschienen. Sieben, humanoid, von Wetter und Zeit gezeichnet. Es waren die Kinder. Diese toten Kinder...  
( _Krabat Bilbo Momo Hänsel Gretel Alice Humpty Dumpty Krabat Bilbo Momo Hänsel Gretel_ )  
Alice war bei ihnen. Genauso fahl. So kalt und steif. So von Erde beschmiert, in der sie vergraben waren, mit Wasser, Laub oder Eis an den Gliedern. Außer einem. An einem von ihnen war etwas anders.  
„Fallt nicht darauf rein! Die sind alle nicht echt, sie will uns nur Angst einjagen!"  
Niemand hörte jedoch auf Piedmon. Sie sahen ausnahmslos weg von diesen schaurigen Anblick. Puppetmon versuchte noch einen Angriff auszuführen, brach aber sein Vorhaben sofort wieder ab.  
„Ich kann nicht."  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst! Sie stellt euren Verstand auf dem Kopf!"  
„Als ob du in der Lage wärst diesen Anblick zu ertragen und zuzuschlagen", fauchte MetalSeadramon, den Kopf so tief gesenkt und an den Körper gepresst, dass dieser runter der Flossen verschwand, nur um den Anblick – den Anblick einer fahlen Wasserleiche zu der _Momo_ geworden war – nicht länger mit ansehen zu müssen. Sie alle schauten weg, am meisten fiel Sanzomon Etemon auf, der sich sogar die Ohren zu hielt und immer und immer wieder sagte „Hör auf, hör auf zu rufen, Krabat". Und Puppetmon, der kurz davor war zu weinen bei Gretels Aussehen, deren Haut so viele Male an Armen und Beinen in verschiedenen Rot- und Violett-Tönen zierten, dass man nicht wusste, ob es festgeklebte Kirschblüten oder Totenflecken waren.  
Sanzomon, ihre Schützlinge haltend und weiter diese sieben Namen aufzählend  
( _Krabat Bilbo Momo Hänsel Gretel Alice Humpty Dumpty_ )  
empfand , als sie diese sieben Digimon sah, mit diesen quälenden Gesichtern, zumindest kurz Mitleid.  
„Du! Du bist Schuld!", schrie Piedmon Myotismon an und deutete mit Finger auf ihn. „Du hast es ihr verraten! Du hast sie in deinen Kopf schauen lassen, weil du selbst zu blind bist um zu erkennen, wer Alice ist!"  
„Ich habe nichts verraten. Jeder Idiot hat verstanden, dass sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten in den Herzen von Digimon gräbt, aber du hast mir ja nicht geglaubt und Witze gerissen", sagte Myotismon zu ihm. Erst ruhte sein Blick auf Sanzomon, dann auf Alice. Er drehte den Kopf weg. Piedmon warf ihm wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf.  
Schließlich hörte man ein Brüllen. Das Digimon, dass dieses Brüllen verursacht hatte, war über ihnen, sprang von den Abhängen hinunter und landete mit seinem großen, weißen Pranken genau zwischen Sanzomon und den Meistern der Dunkelheit.  
„Meister Baihumon!", rief Sanzomon überraschend, aber glückselig auf. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte dieses Digimon, in Form eines weißen Tigers. Sanzomon nickte, die kleinen um sie herum kamen aus dem Staunen nicht heraus, erstmals so ein starkes und heiliges Digimon zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
MetalSeadramon erhob sich, wurde aber von einem Flammenstrahl erfasst, während seine Kameraden alle auswichen. Man hörte das Schlagen von Flügeln und sah rote Federn.  
„Was? Das darf nicht wahr sein", schrie MetalSeadramon erbost, als Zhuqiaomon hinter den Bergreihen auftauchte.  
„Hast du gedacht, ich lass es einfach so auf mir sitzen, dass du die südlichen Meere an dich gerissen hast?"  
„Na warte, diesmal bist du dran!"  
MetalSeadramon schoss mit seinem Powerfluss nach Zhuqiaomon, dieser aber wich aus und flog davon und MetalSeadmon folgte ihm. Machinedramon hatte ebenso vor Zhuqiaomon abzuschießen, wurde aber von schwarzen Steinen getroffen und ging in die Knie. Etemon fiel von seinen Schultern und sprang hinunter. Hinter Machiendramon rutschte Ebonwomon einen der Abhänge hinunter und hatte ihn dabei attackiert. Zwischen den beiden Digimon fiel kein Wort, Machinedramon setzte sich gleich in Bewegung und folgte Ebonwumon hinunter weiter zum Fuß des Berges.  
„Wo zur Hölle kommen die auf einmal her?", fluchte Devimon, Machinedramon hinterher blickend.  
„Wen kümmert's? Machen wir das Kätzchen platt, ehe -"  
Etemon konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, stattdessen schluckte er. Nicht nur Baihumon, auch Azulongmon schwebte nun über Sanzomon und ihrer Anhängerschaft. Puppetmon, Devimon, Piedmon und Myotismon wichen zurück, von Etemon hörte man nur ein schrilles „Oh-oh".  
„Die vier Souveränen. Ich glaub das nicht", sagte Sirenmon fassungslos und abwechselnd zu Baihumon und Azulongmon schauend. Langsam richtete sich auch der Rest wieder auf, wenn auch ebenso geplättet von dem, was sich ihnen darbot. Gennai musste sie irgendwie kontaktiert und ihnen hiervon erzählt haben, davon war Sanzomon überzeugt. Sie wusste, man würde sie nicht in Stich lassen.  
„Beeilt euch. Wir halten sie auf, so lange wir können", rief Azulongmon zu den staunenden Digimon hinab. Baihumon sprang mit einem großen Satz vor. Als auch Azulongmon den Anschein nach einen Angriff erweckte, verschwanden die fünf dunklen Meister, die noch übrig waren in je andere Richtungen, Baihumon hinterher zu tieferen Ebenen, während Azulongmon durch die Luft schoss um ihnen nachzugehen. Man sah nichts, weder von den vier Souveränen noch von den Meister der Dunkelheit, nur hier und da Rufe und das Zischen von verschiedenen Attacken.  
„Seid ihr okay? Könnt ihr aufstehen?", rief Sanzomon zu den Digimon. Als Antwort bekam sie erst nur Ächzen, aber sie standen alle wieder auf eigenen Beinen.  
„Meister, das ist unsere Chance", sagte Cho-Hakkaimon, die beiden Sistermon hatten ihr auf geholfen.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, solange sie abgelenkt sind."  
„Wir verlassen Grey Mountain?", fragte Paomon, es war wie alle anderen jungen Digimon nervös.  
„Wir müssen, hier ist es nicht mehr sicher. Los, wir müssen vom Berg runter. Gokuwmon und die Sistermon gehen vor und schützt die Kleinen, wir anderen geben Rückendeckung!", forderte Sagomon sie auf, doch Tankmon fuhren den Weg hochund versperrten diesen. Jedoch gingen Gokuwmon und die Sistermon gleich auf sie los. Gokuwmon schlug sie mit seinem Stab regelrecht von der Klippe.  
„Beeilt euch!", rief er und augenblicklich setzten sich alle in Bewegung. Von den Wasserstellen der Swanmon aus war der Hauptpfad nicht weit und dieser war der schnellste Weg hinunter in den Ewigen Wald. Man hörte noch immer die Laute von Kämpfen, von irgendwo kam Licht oder Feuer. Guardromon und Mekanorimon, die auf sie zuflogen, wurden von Sirenmons Gesang in Schach gehalten. Ihre Stimme ließ ihre Triebwerke ausfallen und sie stürzten hinab.  
„Meister Sanzomon, wohin sollen wir, wenn wir den Wald erreicht haben?", fragte Sagomon, der neben Sanzomon her rannte.  
„Am besten den Fluss Richtung Osten entlang. Wir müssen den See überqueren, von dort aus können wir weiter durch die Wälder, erst einmal zum Siebenschläfer, dann -"  
Ein Ruck an ihrem Arm unterbrach Sanzomon. Sie blieb stehen und nur unter zögern wagte sie es hinter sich zu schauen. Eine Albtraumkralle hatte sich um ihren linken Arm gewickelt und hinderte sie am weitergehen. Und Myotismon stand nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt. Die anderen Digimon blieben sofort stehen, schnappten schockiert nach Luft und waren im ersten Augenblick wie erstarrt.  
„Ich habe mich wohl etwas undeutlich ausgedrückt. Du bleibst hier, der Rest kann von mir aus gehen, wohin er will."  
„Ich lass mich bestimmt nicht zu deiner Gefangenen machen!", rief sie zurück, zog fester an ihrem Arm, aber die Albtraumkralle lag zu stramm, selbst als Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon mithalfen, bekamen sie Sanzomon nicht frei.  
„Sanzomon, du bist doch nicht meine Gefangene. Im Gegenteil, du kannst hier weiter leben, wie zuvor auch. Nur wir beide, ohne dass irgendwelche Pflichten im Weg sind."  
„Vergiss es!"  
Sagomon schnitt mit seiner Klinge die Albtraumkralle ab und damit verschwand sie auch vollständig.  
„Du hast Meister Sanzomon gehört."  
„Lass sie gehen oder wir zwingen dich dazu", keifte Gokuwmon und Cho-Hakkaimon, die schützend bei ihrem Meister standen zu Myotismon hinüber, der jedoch schien sie gänzlich zu ignorieren.  
„Sträubst du dich etwa weiter, Sanzomon? Ich mag nicht so von Neugier gequält sein, aber auch ich weiß wie man _gräbt_. Und noch verräterischer wie Abgründe ist Blut. Ich kenne deine Tagträume fast besser wie du selbst. War doch angenehm, sich vollkommen fallen zu lassen. Du hast es dir so sehr gewünscht und ich habe dir diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Ich erfülle dir jeden Wunsch, schließlich habe ich es geschworen. Dafür musst du aber auch deinen Schwur halten."  
Es wäre gelogen zu behaupten, dass Sanzomon nicht darüber nachdachte, wäre vielleicht sogar einen Schritt auf ihn zugegangen, hätte Cho-Hakkaimon sie nicht am Arm gepackt. Sie steckte zwischen Pflichtgefühl und Erinnerungen fest. Und in den Tagträume, in denen sie einen Strauß aus Seerosen, geziert mit Lavendel und Rosmarin hielt.  
Sie schüttelte sich.  
„Niemals! Ich lass sie nicht für dieses abscheuliche Orchester im Stich! Da sterbe ich lieber!"  
„Schade, dein Wort ist so wenig wert? Da wären Jijimon und Babamon aber nicht erfreut. Ein Schwur ist schließlich ein Schwur und ich nehme das sehr ernst. Und wenn du willst, dass dieser Eid nichtig wird, musst du kämpfen und mich umbringen, wenn es sein muss."  
„Das meint er doch nicht ernst", flüsterte Sagomon zu seinem Meister, die allerdings wusste wie todernst Myotismon das meinte. Geschweige denn, dass er nur so hoch pokerte, wenn er sich seiner Sache nicht sicher wäre.  
Myotismon lächelte nur, die Arme von sich gestreckt, als wollte er, dass Sanzomon in diese hineinlief.  
„Ich werde dich nicht angreifen und mich nicht gegen dich wehren. Versprochen."  
Ihre Schüler und Anhänger tuschelten hinter ihr, aber Sanzomon war so in ihrem inneren Zwist, dass sie kaum etwas von der Diskussion mitbekam. Außer, als ihre jungen Schützlinge aufriefen:  
„Aber man darf kein Digimon einfach angreifen! Sanzomon hat gesagt, man darf keinen töten!"  
Und dieser Satz hallte immer wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf, wie das Echo einer schweren Glocke. Myotismon grinste.  
„Du kannst es nicht. Du bist ein Pazifist. Du denkst immer noch, dass ich ein Lebewesen mit einer Seele bin, wie jedes andere Digimon auch. Ein Wesen das fühlen kann. Und Wesen die fühlen tötet man nicht. Du glaubst, in mir wäre irgendetwas, was sich zu retten lohnen würde. Wenn es nicht so albern wäre, würde mich das ehren. Aber nur so lernst du endlich, in was für ein Dilemma dich deine eigene Ideologie getrieben hat."  
„Sei still...", zischte Sanzomon durch die zusammengepressten Zähne, die sie klappern hörte. Alles an ihre zitterte, hörte das Geräusch ihrer Gebetskette. Ihr Geist warf Argumente, Optionen und Alternativen hin und her wie ein Ball, wiegte ab, was besser war. Angreifen? Ihre Prinzipen verraten? Ihren Schützlingen etwa so beibringen, dass Gewalt in Ordnung sei? Selbstjustiz?  
Sie konnte es nicht, und er wusste das. Und dass etwas in ihr, trotz des Kummers, sich nach ihm sehnte.  
„Was du da abziehst ist so was von widerlich!", brüllte Cho-Hakkaimon und erntete dafür von Myotismon einen geradezu tödlichen Blick.  
„Haltet euch da raus. Sie gehört mir und sie bleibt hier."  
„Wir überlassen Euch unseren Meister nicht!", rief Sagomon und mit Cho-Hakkaimon auf Myotismon zu, ehe Sanzomon irgendetwas tun oder sie, geschweige denn noch daran hindern konnte. Sie und auch Gokuwmon hinter ihr schrien den beiden nach, dass sie stehen bleiben sollten, ehe der schwarze Schatten, der aus Myotismons Umhang kam und auf die beiden zuraste sie erwischte. Ihre Körper wurden fahl und grau und sie schrien, selbst als Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon paralysiert zu Boden gingen. Dann sah man nur noch mattes Licht und wie ihre Gestalt kleiner wurde.  
Opossumon und Gawappamon lagen ächzend und zitternd auf dem Boden.  
„Sagt doch etwas", sagte Sanzomon zu ihnen, als sie neben den beiden zurück digitierten Digimon kniete. Opossumon hielt sie in ihrem Arm, während Gawappamon mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoß lag. Beide waren immer noch blass und die Farbe kehrte erst wieder, als Sanzomons Sutra, das sie in ihren Gedanken in Rekordgeschwindigkeit runtersprach etwas von ihrem Lebensgeistern zurückgab.  
„Verzeiht uns, Meister. Wir haben uns provozieren lassen", sagte Gawappamon wehmütig.  
„Wir wollten Euch nur beschützen", jammerte Opposumon und lugte noch einmal giftig zu Myotismon, ehe ihre Augen zufielen.  
„Nur weil ich Sanzomon dieses Angebot mache, heißt dass nicht, das ihr verschont werdet. Euer einziges Glück ist es, dass ihr eurem Meister so am Herzen liegt, sonst hätte ich euch längst getötet. Allerdings teilt der Rest von uns diese Ansicht nicht unbedingt. Du kannst dich gegen mich entscheiden, Sanzomon. Geh mit deinem Chor und das Orchester wird dich suchen und verfolgen. Und wo das Orchester ist, bin auch ich. Selbst wenn ich sie dazu bringen kann dich zu verschonen, weiß ich nicht ob sie gegenüber Digimon, die einer Aktivistin folgen und mit ihr sympathisieren auch so gnädig sind, unabhängig von ihrem Level."  
Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass er log und nicht nur Sanzomon, sie alle dachten das. Aber Myotismon log nicht. Er sagte nicht immer alles, aber lügen war gegen seine Prinzipien. Und ja, er würde es vielleicht nicht tun und sei es nur wegen Sanzomon, aber die anderen sechs...  
Als Sanzomon sich damals entschied in Babamons Fußstapfen zu treten und ebenfalls verlassene Digimon großzuziehen, um ihnen seelische Heilung, Geborgenheit und eine Zukunft zu geben, war ihr sofort klar gewesen, dass diese Leben stets über ihrem standen, ohne einmal daran zu zweifeln. Selbiges galt für ihre Schüler und ihre Anhänger, die ihr Unterstützung versprachen, obwohl sie wussten, dass Sanzomons politische Sichten auch Gefahren für sie bargen. Und wer einmal ins Visier der Meister der Dunkelheit geriet war zum Tode verurteilt.  
Die Kaltherzigkeit, der tosende Schneesturm, der Myotismon umgeben hatte war gewichen und er klang so sanft, dass es paradox schien.  
„Du bist ihr Ziel, nicht deine Schüler, auch nicht deine Findelkinder. Wenn du loslässt, gibt es keinen Grund mehr sie weiter zu verfolgen. Du musst nichts tun, als herzukommen und deinen Schwur einhalten."  
Myotismon streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und Sanzomon sah diese lange schweigend an, glaubte, genau diese Hand und diese Finger auf ihrer Wange zu spüren. Zwar schaffte sie es rational zu bleiben, überlegte, was sie tun sollte und ihr wurde heiß unter ihrem Halstuch. Sie suchte nach einer anderen Option, fand aber keine. Egal was ihr einfiel, dass Totschlagargument blieb _die Meister der Dunkelheit_...  
Solange Sanzomon jedoch bei ihnen war, würde der Sturm der Herzkönigin sie ewig verfolgen. Das war nicht das Leben, was sie ihren Schützlingen geben wollte.  
„Versprichst du, dass ihnen nichts passiert? Dass dein Orchester und die ganze Dienerschaft, die dazugehört sie nicht mehr verfolgt und in Frieden lässt?"  
„Ich sagte doch, dass -"  
„Versprich es!", schrie Sanzomon dazwischen. „Versprich, dass du alles in deiner Machtstehende tun wirst, damit weder Piedmon, noch das Orchester oder ein anderes Digimon sie jemals verfolgen oder töten wird!"  
Für einen Moment glaubte Sanzomon, sie erstickte vor Anspannung. Ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass es in ihrer Brust schmerzte.  
„Gut. Ich verspreche es."  
Myotismon sagte dies zwar nicht aus tiefster Überzeugung, wirkte auch nicht wie ein Digimon, das erfreut über eine so klare Forderung war, die keine Möglichkeit bot sie sich zurechtzubiegen. Dafür wie ein Digimon, dass dies dennoch halten würde und Sanzomon konnte erleichter aufatmen. Zumindest bis ihr klar wurde, was das nun hieß.  
Mit Opposumon und Gawappamon in je einem Arm ging sie zu Gokuwmon, dem sie die beiden geschwächten Digimon in die Hände drückte, Sirenmon und den Sistermon.  
„Verzeiht, dass ich eure Ausbildung und euren Dienst so beenden muss. Ich hatte auf feierliche Umstände gehofft. Aber es wird wohl Zeit, dass ihr von meinem Rockzipfel wegkommt."  
„Meister..."  
Gokuwmon so zu sehen, ohne dunkle und grimmige Falten im Gesicht war ungewohnt, genauso wie dieser klägliche Versuch keine Trauer zu zeigen. Zwar wollte sie schon immer, dass Gokuwmon mehr Emotionalität an den Tag legte, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir schauten hilfesuchend zu Opossumon, die vor Entsetzen den Schmerz in ihren Gliedern vergaß. Sirenmon brauchte am längsten, dachte, dass Sanzomon einen Plan hätte, stellte jedoch fest, dass sie es ernst meinte. Und da hörte Sanzomon das erste Mal Sirenmons trauriges Schniefen, dass nichts von ihrer Sopranstimme besaß und nicht einmal Gawappamons Trost half.  
„Sanzomon, bleibst du bei Myotismon?"  
„Wann kommst du wieder?", fragten Moonmon und Sunmon, erwartungsvoll. Die Baby- und Ausbildung-Digimon sahen sich untereinander an, da Sanzomon ihnen erst keine Antwort gab. Bei den ein oder anderem, wie Paomon, Kyaromon und Viximon dämmerte ein Verdacht, wagten es aber nicht etwas zu sagen, sondern hofften Sanzomon würde etwas tun, was diese Vorahnung dementierte. Aber sie war selbst den Tränen nahe. Sie ging in die Knie, versuchte mit ihren Armen alle Digimon zu sich zu nehmen und holte tief Luft, ehe sie es schaffte die Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen.  
„Seid schön artig. Hört immer, was die anderen euch sagen. Ihr sollt schließlich irgendwann alle zu tugendhaften Digimon werden, die die Digiwelt zu einem schönen Ort machen."  
Fast in der selben Sekunde, als Sanzomon ihr letztes Wort aussprach, ließ sie die Digimon los, drehte sich um und ging von ihnen fort, die Arme eng an den Körper gepresst und auf die Unterlippe beißend. Sie hörte hinter sich einige Baby-Digimon, die zu weinen anfingen, Ausbildung-Digimon, die nicht begriffen, was geschah und Gokuwmon und Sirenmon anbettelten, etwas zu tun und hörte, wie SnowBotamon nach ihr rief, ehe Sistermon Blanc es einfangen konnte.  
„Sanzomon!"  
Sanzomon sah nicht zurück. Der Abschied war schon schwer genug und sie blieb erst stehen, als sie vor Myotismon stand. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und ließ sich von ihm in seine Arme ziehen. Um sie beide legte sich der schwere und dunkle Umhang. Sanzomon wünschte sich, wenigstens diese Arme, die sie in dieser Umarmung hielten hassen zu können. Es ging nicht.  
Die langen Finger berührten ihr Gesicht, versuchten den Kopf anzuheben, aber kaum dass sich ihre Blicke trafen, riss Sanzomon den Kopf zur Seite. Ihre Arme blieben vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, die Schultern angehoben. Myotismons Augen verengten sich, aber er lächelte weiter.  
„Der Tag wird kommen, dann wirst du mir dankbar sein, dass ich dich von deinen lästigen Pflichten befreit habe. Du bist deinem kleinen Wunderland ein Stück näher gekommen, Sanzomon. In einem Wunderland, nur für uns beide, in dem du für immer für mich singen kannst und ich dich ewig wärmen werde, solange und so viel du willst."  
„Ich will, dass du dein Versprechen hältst!", schimpfte Sanzomon enttäuscht und wütend, ohne Myotismon dabei anzusehen. Tränen bildeten sich im Augenwinkel.  
„Du weißt, ich halte mein Wort. Du hast keinen Grund misstrauisch zu sein. Sieh mich an, Sanzomon."  
Doch Sanzomon tat es nicht. Myotismon nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und versuchte ihn wieder anzuheben, doch Sanzomon sah wieder weg. Sie hielt ihre Augenlider geschlossen und bemerkte daher nicht, wie Myotismons eigenes Gesicht entgleiste, letztendlich aber Sanzomons Starrsinn auf ihren sogenannten _Nonsens_ schob, der geradegebogen gehörte. Sanzomon schluchzte, wagte es aber nicht zu weinen. Nicht hier und nicht vor ihren Schützlingen. Vor ihm schon gar nicht.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass der Griff, der sie festhielt lockerer wurde.  
„Das ist aber eine sehr traurige Klavierballade. Ich hatte fast darüber nachgedacht, ob ich auch ein Tränchen vergießen soll."  
Im selben Augenblick, als Piedmon seinen Satz beendete, kam er wie eine Feder auf dem Boden auf.  
„Sag nicht, ihr seid schon fertig?", fragte er, tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht, die knallroten Mundwinkel leicht gesenkt, dafür aber die Augen weit aufgerissen, was sie fast rund erschienen.  
„Sie wollten gerade gehen. Sanzomon hat sich entschieden hier bei mir zu bleiben. Damit sind ihre Anhängsel ihrer Positionen enthoben und stellen keine Bedrohung mehr da."  
„Wir werden ni-", knurrte Gokuwmon, doch in seinem Augenwinkel sah er Sanzomon, wie sie, streng wenn auch traurig, den Kopf schüttelte. Innerlich wehrte sich Gokuwmon zwar gegen die folgenden Worte, aber eine Wahl hatten sie alle in dieser Lage nicht. Er hoffte, Sanzomon würde ihm vergeben.  
„W-Wir werden gehen. Wir gehören nicht länger zum Widerstand und kommen euch nicht mehr in die Quere."  
„So leicht lasst ihr euch abbringen? Dann waren euch eure eigenen Prinzipien ja herzlich wenig wert. Und wieso glaube ich euch kleiner Bande von Volksverrätern nicht? Wisst ihr, wie wir mit solchen Digimon für gewöhnlich umgehen?"  
„Jetzt lass sie", rief Myotismon zu Piedmon hinüber. „Abgesehen von Sanzomons treudoofen Schülern wusste niemand von ihrem Aktivismus. Die Kleinen begreifen nicht einmal, was wir beide reden. Nichts sprichst dafür sie töten zu müssen. Du kannst sie genauso gut gehen lassen, es macht keinen Unterschied."  
„Und wenn ich sie nicht gehen lassen möchte? Der ganze Abend ist nicht unbedingt so gelaufen, wie ich es mir erträumt hätte. Was ist schon ein Krocketspiel, wenn keine Köpfe rollen? _Trumpfkarte!_ "  
Lachend zog Piedmon die Schwerter, die an seinem Rücken thronten heraus und warf sie auf den zusammengekauerten Haufen von rebellischen Digimon. Gokuwmon stabilisierte seinen Stand, jedoch mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht und Sirenmon holte tief Luft, wenn es aber ebenso schmerzhaft war, um mit einer Arie den Angriff abzuwehren. Ehe sie dies aber konnte, wurden Piedmons Trumpfkarten von Myotismons Albtraumkralle getroffen und flogen in je verschiedene Richtung, dann lösten sie sich auf.  
„Was wird das?", knurrte Piedmon, mit dem Blick eines Raubvogels.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, sie haben mit Sanzomon nichts mehr zu tun. Sie selbst ist an meiner Seite und ist somit keine Gefahr mehr. Und sieh sie dir an. Denkst du einer von denen wäre eine Gefahr? Oder fürchtest du dich von ein paar Baby-Digimon?"  
„ _Noch_ Baby-Digimon. Wer weiß, was der Wahnsinn, den deine Primadonna ihnen vorgesungen hat für Schrauben gelockert hat? Ich bin ja dafür, Unkraut so früh wie möglich zu rupfen."  
„Unkraut, wie das kleine Leafmon?"  
Piedmons Augenbrauen hoben sich. Er blinzelte kurz und sagte lange nichts, und wie länger dieser Augenblick wurde, um so angespannter wurden Sanzomon, die hinter Myotismon stand, Gokuwmon, der einzige von ihren Schülern, der noch ohne Hilfe gerade stehen konnte und die Kleinen, die ängstlich und wimmernd an Sirenmon und den Sistermon klebten.  
„Ist das eine Drohung?"  
„Möchtest du es denn riskieren? Und wenn nicht ich mich darum kümmere, jemand von den anderen würde die Aufgabe sicher liebend übernehmen, wenn sie es erfahren."  
„Geh doch und frag mal. Sie wissen es ohnehin schon."  
Nun war es Myotismon, der schwieg. Doch statt wie Piedmon fragend und doch entspannt zu sein, zeichnete sich Entsetzen ab. Der Mund stand offen, aber es kam nichts raus. Die Pupillen waren klein geworden. Jene Mimik, die außer im Fall von Zynismus sich nur selten änderte, war entgleist. Und was immer ein Leafmon damit zu tun hatte, Sanzomon ahnte, dass dieser Joker, den Myotismon für solche Momente bereitgehalten hatte gegen ihn verwendet worden war und das – wenn Sanzomon es kaum glauben mochte – zusammen mit Piedmons Grinsen löste Panik in ihm aus.  
„Du hattest Recht, sehr begeistert waren sie alle nicht. Aber was sollen sie tun? Sie wissen, sollten sie es wagen irgendeines von Humpty Dumptys Splittern zu zermalmen, zahle ich es ihnen mit gleicher Miene zurück. Sie alle haben sich mit der Zeit ihre wunden Punkte herangezüchtet, so wie du und niemand kennt sie besser als ich. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der mit verdeckten Karten spielen kann."  
„Du bluffst", antwortete Myotismon tonlos. „Niemals hättest du das riskiert."  
„Möchtest du sie fragen? Deine Mitspieler, die alle genauso wenig davon begeistert sind, dass du dir eine feindliche Aktivistin hältst? Was willst du sagen? _Hey, unser Gitarrist hat da was von Humpty Dumpty gefunden und nun, da meine Drohungen nicht ziehen erzähle ich es euch_? Willst du das sagen? Und wem denkst du, fallen sie eher in den Rücken? Der Herzkönigin oder einem Außenseiter?"  
Stille. Und je länger sie hielt, um so breiter grinste Piedmon zu Myotismon hinüber. Er dachte nach, aber so wie in diesem Moment hatte Sanzomon ihn nie erlebt. Er dachte _verzweifelt_ nach.  
„Wenn du erlaubst, ich muss ein paar unnütze Schachfiguren los werden, ehe sie lästig werden."  
Die Baby-Digimon zuckten zusammen, als sich Piedmon ihnen nun zuwandte, aber Gokuwmon schob sie weiter zu sich. Gawappamon und Opposumon standen wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen, wackelig, positionierte sich zu der schwer angeschlagenen Sirenmon, während nun auch Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir ihren Mut zusammennahmen und an Gokumons Seite traten.  
Kaum das Piedmon den Boden berührte und nun mehr Interesse an eben diesen Digimon zu hegen schien, als an seinem Pianisten, attackierte dieser ihn mit einer Albtraumkralle und gleichzeitig schob Myotismon Sanzomon wieder zurück, als er merkte, dass sie in ihrer Sorge zu ihrer Anhängerschaft rennen wollte. Der Angriff wurde abgeblockt, aber Myotismon hatte das erreicht, was er wollte, nämlich des Gitarristen volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Du willst kämpfen? Du weißt, Mord ist gegen die Orchester-Regeln."  
„Es reicht wenn ich dein hohles Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wische. Zur Hölle, Piedmon, hörst du dir nur eine Sekunde selbst zu? Ist dir bewusst, dass du das predigst, was wir all die Jahre abgelehnt haben?", redete Myotismon weiter auf Piedmon ein, aber mehr, als dass das Clown-Digimon nur genervt seufzte bezweckte er damit nicht.  
„Ist das wieder dein Gerede von Notwendigkeit und Gerechtigkeit? Als ob du noch in der Position wärst das zu definieren. Du hast so wenig Ahnung von Gerechtigkeit wie ich von Freundlichkeit."  
„Du klingst genau wie die hohen Digimon von damals! Wie jene Digimon die andere verstoßen und verfolgt haben! Die bereits Baby-Digimon umprogrammiert und getötet haben, nur weil vielleicht keine Serums aus ihnen geworden wären! Die Tod und Krieg in dieser Welt erst möglich gemacht haben! Willst du dich wirklich mit diesen Digimon auf eine Stufe stellen, Dracmon!"  
Ein starker Wind kam plötzlich auf, nur das Geschrei der jungen Digimon übertönte das Heulen dieses Orkans. Selbst Sirenmon riss es fast mit einigen Baby-Digimon davon, aber sie hielten sich alle an Gokuwmon fest. Auch Sanzomon fegte es fast von den Beinen, hätte Myotismon sie nicht festgehalten, sie tiefer in seinem Umhang gewickelt, nicht nur vor diesem Unwetter schützend, sondern auch um sie vor Piedmons Augen zu vergeben, so rot, so viel heißer als jeder stickige Sommertag, tosender wie jeder Tornado. Und dazwischen war ein Abgrund. Und Humpty Dumpty  
( _war so munter Humpty Dumpty fiel die Wand hinunter_ )  
„Na, hör an. Für diesen Kinderchor nimmst du dein Pokerface runter, aber deinem Orchester gegenüber zeigst du nur ein verdecktes Blatt, _Tsukaimon_?"  
„Du hättest auch fragen können. Selbst Schuld, wenn du nicht darauf kommst."  
„Schieb die Schuld nicht auf andere. Aber ich sehe das Problem schon..."  
Zum ersten Mal seit diese Diskussion ihren politischen Rahmen gesprengt und auf eine persönliche Schiene abgedriftet war, sah Piedmon zu Sanzomon, stechender und schärfer als seine Schwerter. Ihr Blickkontakt wurde von Myotismon abgebrochen, als er sich dichter vor Sanzomon stellte.  
„Ich gebe dir einen letzten guten Rat, Herr Pianist – halt dich da raus! Sonst kannst du das auch immer so gut. Ich will sicher gehen, dass diesmal alles glatt läuft. Ein Krieg ohne Opfer gibt es nicht, dass wissen wir beide. Also nimm dein Betthäschen und hau ab! Dein Kapellmeister wird sich sicher über deinen Verrat und deine Untreue freuen."  
„Denkst du, dein Kapellmeister wäre erfreut, wenn er dich so sehen würde?"  
Wieder kam ein Sturm auf, der aber nur um Myotismon und Sanzomon wehte.  
„Nimm den Mund nicht so voll! Ich kann dich nicht töten, sei den Orchester-Regeln dankbar dafür. Beim Herr Dirigenten aber, Adonai höchstpersönlich sieht das allerdings etwas anders aus!"  
Die Erwähnung dieses ominösen Digimon, der für sie von so großer Wichtigkeit war, löste ein kurzes Zittern bei Myotismon aus, aber wirklich so kurz, dass es Sanzomon nur deswegen mitbekam, weil sie sehr dicht bei ihm stand. Dennoch stand Myotismon so imposant wie immer da. Dieses passive hochnäsige Getue brachte nicht übersehbar in Piedmon die Weißglut zum kochen. Beide Digimon stierten sich mit verkrampfter Mimik an und vielleicht interpretierte Sanzomon zu viel hinein – aber sie erkannte Myotismons nachdenkliches Gesicht und sie konnte darin lesen, wie er intensiv nachdachte und diese offensichtliche Provokation nur ein Plan, wenn auch nur um Zeit zu gewinnen. Zumindest war ihm sein Versprechen so viel wert, dass er selbst das über sich ergehen ließ.  
Gawappamon – jenes Digimon unter ihnen, dass mit Ausnahme von Sanzomon am ehesten verstand, wie Myotismon tickte schien selbiges zu denken wie sein Meister. Mit einer zaghaften Handbewegung signalisierte er den anderen Digimon um ihm herum, sich langsam und unauffällig zu bewegen.  
Wieso Piedmon es letztendlich doch bemerkte, hatte mannigfaltige Gründe. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass Myotismon im Gegensatz zu ihm doch berechenbar war. Vielleicht hatte er auch bemerkt, wie Sanzomon kurz zu ihren Anhänger hinüber spähte. Mit dem Grinsen erschienen eine fast kaum zählbare Menge an Schwertern, vor, hinter und über der Gruppe von Digimon, die dabei waren zu fliehen. Entsetzt schlug Myotismon noch mit einer Albtraumkralle zu, Piedmon jedoch löste sich auf und erschien einige Meter weiter weg wieder, um sich dieses Spektakel aus nächster Nähe anzusehen, die Hand erhoben, Daumen und Mittelfinger aneinandergepresst.  
Als alle älteren Digimon sich nun über die Kleinen warfen wie ein Zelt, in der Hoffnung zumindest so verhindern zu können, dass eines der Schwerter sie traf und Myotismon Sanzomon wieder zurück zu sich zog, gerade als sie zu ihnen rennen wollte blieb ihre Zeit stehen. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie zum Ultra-Level digitierte, vielleicht sogar schon seit sie ein Champion war, begann Sanzomon ihren Pazifismus zu hinterfragen. Denn, so stellte sie fest, lag der wesentliche Unterschied zwischen Vernunft und Wahnsinn darin, dass Wahnsinn keine Grenzen kannte, wie auch keine Regeln. Und es litten die, die versuchten nach Regeln zu leben. Vernunft und Rationalität half gegen so einen endlosen Abgrund nicht. Im Anblick dessen wirkten ihre eigenen Ideale wirklich wie der reine Irrsinn.  
Während ein Teil von Sanzomon zum deutlichen Schluss kam, dass jene Digimon, die ihr lieb und teuer waren weit, weit wichtiger waren wie Dogmen und das Streben nach der Obrigkeit der Vernunft als Schlüssel zur Balance und Frieden, sagte ein anderer – jene Daten, die in jedem Sanzomon innewohnten – dass sie verrückt war. Sie war schließlich die Weiße Königin und die war ja verrückt. Aber Sanzomon war noch verrückter und tat nun dies, zu dem Myotismon sie die ganze Zeit bringen wollte - Loslassen.  
„ _Es reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiicht!_ "  
Und im selben Augenblick, als Sanzomon all ihre Prinzipien ablegte um überhaupt gegen diesen Wahnsinn anzukommen, begann ihre Mala-Kette zu leuchten. Das Licht allein brachte Myotismon dazu von ihr zu weichen, hielt sie aber dabei noch fest. Doch ehe sich die Perlen lösten, klatschte Sanzomon ihm mit der Kette um ihre Hand ins Gesicht. Myotismon ließ sie los.  
Piedmon sah überrascht über die Schultern, bekam schließlich selbst die Kräfte zu spüren, kaum dass Sanzomon „Mugen Danmakushin-kyou" rief, während sie auf ihn zu rannte. Sie schaffte es noch die Amulette, die an Piedmons Anzug hingen wegzureißen, ehe er selbst versuchte, sie mit dem Schwert zu attackieren. Aber er traf nicht. Piedmon wirbelte nur mit seinem Schwert hin und her, den Kopf haltend.  
„Du ver-verdammtes Miststück, ich bring dich um! _Dafür rollt dein Kopf!_ ", brüllte Piedmon sie an, mit dem Schwert unkoordiniert und ziellos um sich schlagend. Er taumelte, kam auf Sanzomon zu bis Gokuwmon mit einer _Blitzkanone_ auf ihn zielte und gemeinsam mit den beiden Sistermon und Sirenmon, Piedmon damit trafen. Er fiel zu Boden.  
„Geht! Ich halte sie so lange es geht auf", befahl Sanzomon, sie sah dabei nicht hinter sich.  
„Aber Meister, was ist mit Euch?"  
„Ihr wollt doch mit uns kommen!"  
Und das wollte Sanzomon immer noch. Doch sie würde riskieren, dass man sie weiter verfolgte und damit der Zorn der Meister der Dunkelheit sie traf. Außerdem...  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Myotismon, der auf die Knie gegangen war. Als untotes Digimon reagierte er auf die heilige Energie noch empfindlicher wie Piedmon. Wann immer er so wurde, ob schon bevor sie ihn fand oder erst viel später, er war so wie er war. Und dafür liebte sie ihn schließlich.  
Sie hatte versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben. Freiwillig, in vollster Überzeugung. Es hat sich nichts geändert. Sie durfte Myotismon genauso wenig dem Wahnsinn überlassen, wie ihre _Familie_.  
„Gokuwmon, du hast die Obhut. Bring alle in Sicherheit", sagte Sanzomon und sie klang ruhiger, wie sie erwartet hätte. Dabei wurde ihr mulmig, als Piedmon wieder auf den Beinen stand, wenn auch wacklig.  
„Ihr müsst mitkommen, Meister", sagte Opposumon traurig. Gokuwmon hatte sie und Gawappamon unter die Arme geklemmt, um sie zu tragen.  
„Bitte geht mit."  
„Ja, komm mit, Sanzomon", weinten die Baby- und Ausbildung-Digimon.  
„Das geht nicht. Eure Sicherheit ist wichtiger. Wenn ich ein zu großer Risikofaktor bin, muss ich bleiben. Zudem -", Sanzomons Augen wanderten wieder zu Myotismon, „- bin ich hier noch nicht fertig."  
„Sanzomon..."  
Gokuwmon schien nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass er nicht nur ihren Titel vergessen hatte, sondern ihren Namen regelrecht rührselig aussprach. Sein Protest gegen diese Entscheidung war nahezu spürbar.  
„Ihr habt gehört. Die Sicherheit der Kleinen und der Verletzten geht vor. Wir müssen hier weg."  
Die Kleinen protestierten, wurden aber dann von den Sistermon zum Gehen aufgefordert, egal wie sehr sie jammerten. Wohl um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen zurückzublicken, marschierten sie los, so schnell ihre kleinen Körper sie tragen konnten, mit Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir vor und Sirenmon direkt hinter ihnen. Gokuwmon mit seinen angeschlagenen Mitschülern bildete das Schlusslicht. Kurz blieb er stehen, alle drei noch einmal zu Sanzomon schauend, wenn sie auch nicht mehr wie ihre Rückseite zu sehen bekamen. Sie brauchten lange um diese Entscheidung, wenn sie auch schon längst gefällt war übers Herz zu bringen, aber sie gingen.  
„Du bleibst? Wie dumm. Du kannst mich nicht vernichten."  
„Muss ich auch nicht", antwortet Sanzomon Piedmon gefasst, wenn ihr Puls auch raste. „Ich bleibe dabei, dass Kämpfe und Kriege keine Lösung sind. Aber deine Pläne durchkreuzen kann ich durchaus."  
Sanzomon streckte ihren Arm aus, an dessen Hand sie die Amulette hielt. Sie leuchteten. Dann stieg eins nach dem anderen, Lichter wie ein Regenbogen zum Himmel auf. Zurück blieben die Amulette, leer, während die Wappen sich über ihnen sammelten und dann jedes in eine andere Himmelsrichtung flog. Piedmon konnte ihnen nur entsetzt nachschauen und wie die Lichter am Horizont letztendlich erloschen.  
„Wer weiß, wo sie laden. Irgendwo hier auf Server vermutlich. Aber nicht einmal ich werde sagen können, wo genau."  
„Du elendes, widerwärtiges -", knurrte Piedmon und holte wieder mit dem Schwert aus. Sein Angriff wurde aber von Sanzomons Gebetskette geblockt, dennoch spürte sie Piedmons enorme physische Kraft. Vielleicht konnte sie es mit ihm wirklich nicht aufnehmen. Aber zumindest verhindern, dass sein Wahnsinn mehr Opfer forderte. Dass jene Digimon, die zu Hause und Familie waren sicher waren. Dass sie vielleicht sogar Myotismon aus diesem Abgrund holen konnte.  
„ _Sanzomon Mega-Digitation zuuuuu -_ "  
„Daraus wird nichts, Schätzchen!"  
Piedmon holte zwar mit dem Schwert aus, aber das Metall glänzte nicht im fahlen Licht. Es war einfach nur schwarz und das Schwert war kein Schwert. Sanzomon sah nur einen Arm, einen langen Arm mit einer Kralle am Ende und es gehörte zu einer monströsen Kreatur, die wie eine Gottheit über Piedmon schwebte. Und obwohl die absolute Dunkelheit dieses Geschöpf umgab, sah Sanzomon zwei Dinge:  
Die Augen gleich dem Höllenfeuer und abstrakte, verzerrte Gestalten, ohne Form und ohne Stimme, Schatten von Digimon, die Sanzomon in so manchen Graben fand, auch in ihrem eigenen und der Gedanke daran erstickte die Welle aus Wärme und Blumenduft, die sie überkommen hatte erbarmungslos.  
Das Schwert erschien wieder, wollte zuschlagen, Fledermäuse aber beförderten es und schließlich Piedmon in die Lüfte. Sanzomon hörte dieses dunkle Wesen schreien, aber keine vernünftigen Laute ließen sich daraus vernehmen. Die langen Arme schnappten nach ihr, verfehlten sie aber. Sanzomon fiel.  
Eine Albtraumkralle wickelte sich um ihren Körper und bremste ihren Fall. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wurde sie zu Myotismon gezogen, der sie auffing.  
( _Ve̷̡rr̷̢ä̛t̛e͏̕ŗ͡!̵_ )  
„Halt dich fest!", forderte Myotismon sie auf und zog noch seinen Umhang um sie beide. Sanzomon tat, was er sagte. Was und wer auch immer sie angriff und den Abhang hinunterwarf, war mächtig. Das war kein normales Digimon.  
Zweimal spürte Sanzomon einen harten Aufprall, den restlichen Weg hinunter rutschten sie und rissen Äste mit. Auf den harten Boden kamen sie erst zum Stillstand, nachdem sie sich noch mehrmals überschlugen.  
Sanzomon hatte über den gesamten Sturz ihre Augen zugekniffen, aber sie brauchte nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass sie, wenn es auch kurz war sehr tief gefallen waren. Die Amulette hatte sie verloren. Vermutlich lagen sie irgendwo verstreut oder hatten sich an einem Zweig verfangen.  
Sie hörte Myotismon stöhnen, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber er behielt Sanzomon seinen Armen.  
„Verletzt?", fragte er schnaufend. Sanzomon schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte kaum etwas abbekommen, außer leichten Kratzern und Dreck. Die tiefen Schrammen hatte überwiegend Myotismon kassiert.  
„Schau nicht so. Wer wäre ich, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass du auf dem Boden zerschellst?"  
Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, nicht mal das, dass Sanzomon immer so gehasste, obwohl sie sich in dem Moment nichts mehr wünschte, als dass Myotismon ihr irgendeinen Anlass gab, ihn zu verabscheuen und wenn es nur sein gehässiges Gesicht gewesen wäre. Oder dass die letzten Stunden nichts weiter als ein böser Traum waren. Sie würde aufwachen, genau das feststellen und merken, dass Myotismon neben ihr lag. Sie würde ihm von diesen Traum erzählen und womöglich würde er Sanzomon auslachen, auf was für absurde Vorstellungen sie immer käme, aber sie dabei in den Armen halten, so wie gerade.  
Hoffnungslosigkeit machte sich in Sanzomons Herzen breit. Und je mehr Zeit verging und sich nichts rührte, außer der Sand zu ihren Füßen, wusste Sanzomon, welcher Schizophrenie sie da ins Gesicht sah, jenseits von Gut und Böse.  
„Dass Piedmon dir etwas antun wollte wird er noch bereuen. Nichts und niemand soll dir auch nur mehr ein Haar krümmen. Ich erschaffe eine Welt, in der es keinen Krieg mehr geben muss."  
„Merkst du nicht, was du da sagst? Das ihr der Grund seid, dass es immer noch Krieg gibt? Ihr verursacht Krieg! Siehst du nicht, dass ihr nichts ändert?", sagte Sanzomon leise und zitternd, die Hand auf Myotismons Gesicht ruhend, aber er lächelte nur weiter.  
„Dein Idealismus trübt wie immer deine Rationalität. Du wirst genug Zeit haben, deine Sichtweisen zu überdenken. Hier bei mir. In einem Wunderland ohne Qual und Leid. Eine würdige Bühne für unser Konzert."  
Sanzomon war zu erstarrt, um die Umarmung oder auch den Kuss erwidern zu können, aber Myotismon schien zu sehr in seiner abstrakten Weltsicht abgetaucht zu sein, dass ihm das gar nicht auffiel. Seine Hand strich über Sanzomons Haare und sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie das erwidern sollte.  
„Dank deiner Hilfe bin ich meinem Ziel ein großes Stück näher gekommen. Ich hätte ohne dich nie die Informationen bekommen, die ich brauche oder wo der Widerstand das Tor in all den Jahren versteckt hielt. Ich frag mich ja, wie sie das hinbekommen haben."  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Du weißt, was ich meine", sagte Myotismon streng. „Wie habt ihr dieses Tor von _dort_ weggeschafft?"  
„Weggeschafft? Was redest du? Das Tor ist seid Äonen hier! Es war immer schon hier, sogar als der Berg von von Eis und Schnee bedeckt war."  
Myotismons vom Wahnsinn gezeichnetes Gesicht verschwand und es zeigte sich Schock. Er stand auf, half Sanzomon selbst noch auf die Beine. Dann sah er sich um, über Boden, Steinkanten und Abhänge blickend.  
„Ich... kenne das hier."  
„Natürlich tust du das", warf Sanzomon vorsichtig ein. „Ich habe dich hier damals gefunden. Genau auf diesem Fleck."  
„Nein, das ist es nicht."  
Nervös dreinschauend warf Myotismon den Kopf in alle Richtungen. Dann starrte er gen Himmel, die Mondsichel im Fokus, die zwischen einigen Wolken hervortrat und eine dieser blaugrauen Wolken lag genauso in Myotismons Blickwinkel, als würde der Mond selbst sie über die Bergreihen pusten, die nun nicht mehr grau, sondern im Licht weiß aussahen.  
„Hier. Es ist genau hier gewesen. Die Bergreihen sind genau wie damals."  
„Damals?", wiederholte Sanzomon, war aber nicht gehört worden, stattdessen redete Myotismon weiter nur mit sich selbst. „Das Klima hat sich verändert. Die Berge sind nicht mehr vereist. Die Wälder vom Schnee befreit. Aber das ist der Ort. Natürlich, das macht Sinn, das Tor ist hier, dieses verdammte Tor durch das Alice hierher kam war die ganze Zeit hier. Aber wieso ist Alice nicht hier? Wo ist mein Kapellmeister? Alice sagte, wir sehen uns an _unserem_ Ort wieder."  
Sanzomon hatte die ganze Zeit nur auf Myotismons Hände gestarrt, die mehr und mehr zitterten, weil sie sich kaum traute, in sein Gesicht zu sehen. Grey Mountain war einst mal flacher und von Eis und Schnee bedeckt. Dies war jedoch schon zig und aberzig Jahrzehnte her, nach vielen Aneinanderreihungen von digitaler Wiederherstellung und Erneuerung. Jijimon und Babamon wussten dies, weil sie die Macht hatten, solange zu leben – aber ein gewöhnliches Tsukaimon konnte das nicht. Es sei denn, an ihrer Theorie war doch so viel dran, wie sie vermutete.  
„Ihr seid das", sagte Sanzomon, Auge in Auge mit Myotismon, der aber mehr durch sie hindurch zu schauen schien. „Ihr seid Babamons Gänslein, nach denen sie immer rief. Ihr seid die Digimon, die die Digiwelt von der Apartheid befreit haben."  
„Das ist niemals passiert!", brüllte Myotismon sie an. Ein Heulen zog in Form von Windböen an ihnen vorbei. Die Ringe an Sanzomons Ärmel und die Armreife an ihrem Handgelenken klingelten wie ein Windspiel im Luftzug. Keiner rührte sich.  
„Wie konntet ihr so lange leben?", fragte Sanzomon, aber es klang mehr wie ein Flüstern. Myotismon ging nicht auf sie ein, hielt sich nur den Kopf, den er langsam hin und her schüttelte.  
„Das ist niemals passiert. Alice ist nur ein Traum!"  
„Du weißt, dass es kein Traum ist, sonst würdest du nicht so verbissen nach Alice suchen."  
„Aber wieso... ist Alice nicht hier?"  
Myotismon schien wirklich zu hoffen, dass sie es wüsste. Dass sie irgendetwas in diesem Abgrund gesehen hatte, dass er selbst übersah. Und wie es schien gab es zwei Optionen – entweder Sanzomon irrte sich oder Myotismon erkannte das Offensichtlichste wirklich nicht. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich irrte.  
Aber seine Augen waren vollkommen klar. Vielleicht war genau das der richtige Moment...  
„Komm mit mir", hauchte Sanzomon stattdessen und stieß damit bei Myotismon auf Unverständnis.  
„Was?"  
„Komm einfach mit. Keiner von ihnen wird erfahren, dass du bei mir bist. Keiner von ihnen wird dich finden. Nicht mal der Wahnsinn wird dich bekommen."  
Erwartungsvoll streckte Sanzomon ihre helle Hand aus und sie blieb in der Luft schwebend. Man hörte ihre Ringe klimpern und ihre Bänder flattern.  
„Komm mit. Wir holen dein Gefolge und gehen, ehe sie etwas merken. Wir gehen zu Gokuwmon und den anderen. Ich werde dir helfen Alice zu finden."  
„Du gibst wieder nur sinnentleertes Geschwafel von dir!", brüllte Myotismon weiter, aber Sanzomons Pose blieb unverändert. „Genau deswegen gehörst du davon befreit, weil du immer noch nicht verstehst, dass _Gefühle_ und _Ich_ - _Bewusstsein_ nichts als dumme Träume sind. Und Träume haben in dieser Welt keinen Platz! Es wird Zeit, dass du das endlich begreifst! Du bist verrückt, mehr nicht!"  
„Ja, mag sein", sagte Sanzomon mit rollenden Augen, dann holte sie tief Luft. „Weißt du, es stimmt, was du sagtest. Zwischen uns hat sich nichts geändert. Und wer wäre ich, wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuche. Ich werde Alice mit dir finden. Ich werde alles tun, um dieses Versprechen zu halten."  
Zwar hatte Myotismon noch versucht verbal zu kontern, doch es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Sanzomon bewegte sich nicht, ihre Hand hielt sie ihm weiter offen entgegen, wartend, dass er sie annahm. Es dauerte lange, bis er zu irgendeiner Bewegung in der Lage war. Was immer er dachte – nicht einmal Sanzomon konnte es sagen – er wehrte sich einerseits und doch kam er ihrer Hand näher.  
„Das ist Irrsinn. Das ist verrückt."  
„Versuche es doch wenigstens. Nicht für mich, auch nicht für Alice. Sondern für dich", sagte Sanzomon, die Strenge von zuvor war gewichen. Hoffnungsvoll kam sie ihm entgegen und als nur noch Millimeter ihre Fingerspitzen voneinander trennten, noch bevor die bebende Stimme des Herr Dirigenten Myotismon zum Stillstand zwang, flogen Schwerter auf ihn zu und blieben mit ihm in der Steinwand stecken, die Klingen nagelfest in der Kleidung, im Umhang und einige sogar in seinem Körper. Der Versuch, sich loszureißen war nicht nur vergebens, sondern auch schmerzhaft.  
Sanzomon war keinen Schritt auf Myotismon zugegangen, da wurde sie an ihrem Haarschopf gepackt und von einem gewaltigen Ruck wieder zurückgezogen. Ihr ganzer Kopf wurde nach hinten gezogen, bis sich ihr Hals fast überstreckte. Sie konnte Piedmons hasserfülltes und angewidertes Gesicht gesehen.  
„Ich habe langsam die Schnauze voll von eurem sülzigen Geschwätz", brüllte er, fast direkt in Sanzomons Ohr, zusammen mit dem starken, heißen Atem. „Wird Zeit, dass ich dich zum Schweigen bringe."  
„Lass sie!", schrie Myotismon, während er weiter versuchte sich loszureißen. „Wir hatten einen Deal!"  
„ _S_ _olange sie nicht im Weg steht_ war der Deal! Ich habe dich gewarnt, du kennst die Orchester-Regeln! Jedes Digimon, dass versucht dem Herr Dirigenten bei seinem großen Opus zu stören, stirbt!"  
Kaum das hinter Piedmons Rücken neue Schwerter erschienen waren, zog er eines von ihnen heraus.  
„Das gilt insbesondere für Flittchen, die versuchen dem Orchester ihren Pianisten auszuspannen."  
Piedmon zog noch mal an Sanzomons Haarschopf und ließ sie los, nur aber um mit seiner freien Hand ihr an die Kehle zu packen. Sein Daumen lag genau auf ihrem Kehlkopf.  
„Das hätte ich längst tun sollen. Letzte Worte?"  
Außer wüste Beschimpfungen fielen Sanzomon keine Worte ein, und selbst wenn sie sich die Mühe machen würde, sie Piedmon an den Kopf zu werfen, wäre es nicht möglich gewesen. Er packte ihren Hals zu fest, sie schaffte es kaum zu atmen.  
„Hmpf, sei es auch darum", schnaubte Piedmon verächtlich, mit einem Lachen im Unterton. „Myotismon hat mir oft genug erzählt, dass du übergeschnappt bist. Aus deinem Mund käme ohnehin nichts Sinnvolles, weil in deinem Kopf schon alles drunter und drüber sei. Nur vollgepackt mit Träumen von einer bescheuerten Welt. Und wenn weder dein Mund, noch dein Kopf irgendetwas Sinnvolles beizutragen haben, für was brauchst du sie dann noch?"  
Ihr Kehlkopf war vom Druck befreit, dafür packte sie Piedmon nun fest am Kragen. Nur ihre Zehenspitzen berührten den Boden gerade so noch.  
Myotismon versuchte weiter sich zu befreien, zog mit aller Kraft an den Armen und Beinen, um die Schwerter, die ihn an der Steinwand fixierten herauszubekommen. Eines, dass seinen rechten, unteren Arm festhielt fiel tatsächlich klirrend hinunter. Sein Befreiungsversuch blieb jedoch weitgehend unbemerkt, also zerrte Myotismon mit aller Kraft weiter daran.  
Piedmon kümmerte sich nicht um ihn. Dieser ließ sein Schwert über seinem und Sanzomons Kopf balancieren. Mondlicht tauchte die Klinge in Weiß, während dass Digimon, dass es hochhielt vergnügt summte. Sie erkannte die Melodie von Humpty Dumpty sofort, die Figur aus den Mutter-Gans-Geschichten, von der Piedmon genauso besessen war wie Myotismon von Alice. Von _Menschen geschriebenen_ Figuren, Geschichten, Liedern und Reimen.  
( _Humpty Dumpty war so munter, Humpty Dumpty fiel die Wand hinunter_ )  
Und weder Pferd noch Königsmann in Eil', machten Humpty Dumpty jemals wieder heil.  
„Wieso nur sechs?"  
Das Summen stoppte abrupt, das Schwert über Piedmons Kopf hörte auf zu tänzeln. Die Schwärze, die sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Piedmons Augen gefunden hatte existierte nicht mehr. Vielleicht war Sanzomon auch einfach stärker geworden und hatte ihre Sinne geschult, aber sie sah den Sommerorkan im Abgrund und dieser war schlimmer als die Herzkönigin es hätte sein können.  
„Einer war nicht mit Erde und Laub bedeckt. Das war Humpty Dumpty, nicht? Sein Kopf war verdreht. Er fiel, sein Hals brach und jeder konnte es sehen. Alle anderen hingegen waren im Abgrund beerdigt, damit niemand sie fand. Wie Alice. Weil niemand es wahrhaben wollte."  
„Du quatschst zu viel. Reicht schon, dass du Myotismon den Kopf gewaschen hast", fauchte Piedmon mit knirschenden Zähnen und zog fester an Sanzomons Kragen. „Halt dich aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus! Digimon wie du können uns niemals das Wasser reichen. Diese Bande kann niemand durchtrennen. Dafür sorge ich. Wir haben weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft. Das alles ist niemals passiert und es ist besser, wenn sie die Gefühle, die man uns einst beibringen wollte wieder löschen. Wir sind befreit. Wir sind einfach gleich."  
Zwei weitere Schwerter schaffte Myotismon herauszuziehen, eines davon hatte in seiner Schulter gesteckt. Ein kurzes schmerzhaftes Wimmern. Sanzomon zog fester, schlug gegen Piedmons Arm, zappelte und hielt nicht still, dass er nicht wirklich den Halt fand, um ihr in der Manier der Herzkönigin den Kopf sauber abzutrennen.  
„Jetzt halt still. Ich will einen passenden Abgang für die Weiße Königin. Schließlich soll niemand behaupten, meine Solos wären nicht durchdacht und hätten einen Mangel an Tiefe."  
„Was hast du getan?", sagte Sanzomon und sie hielt nun still um Piedmon direkt mit ihrem Blick durchbohren zu können, Auge in Auge mit dem Sturm. Er verzog das Gesicht. Und sie sah Humpty Dumpty vor ihrem geistigen Auge, nicht beerdigt. Zersplittert. Gebrochen. Spuren von kläglichen Versuchen ihn zusammenzuflicken, die gescheitert waren. Humpty Dumpty war tot, warum auch immer. So wie der Rest. So wie alle. Alles gleich...  
Er sorgte dafür, dass _alles_ gleich war.  
„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich raus halten sollst? Hysterisches, blödes Ding, jammerst über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast und wagst es immer noch die Klappe so weit aufzureißen! Philosophierst von Leid, dabei hast du keinen Schimmer davon, wie es ist im Krieg sitzen gelassen und vergessen zu werden!"  
„Sie haben euch nicht vergessen, sie sind tot! _Sie sind tot und du hast das gewusst_!"  
Sanzomon sah das Schwert nicht einmal aus sie zurasen, sie hörte nur das Geräusch, wie es durch die Luft schoss und den Ruf der Herzkönigin.  
( _Den Kopf ihr ab!_ )  
Dann blieb die Spitze des Schwertes genau vor ihrer Kehle stehen und sie war überzeugt bereits tot zu sein und das Bild, wie er sie hasserfüllt ansah, während er ihr das Schwert in den Hals rammte hätte sich auf ihre Netzhaut gebrannt und würde erst verschwinden, wenn sie sich auflösen würde. Sanzomon war sich sicher gewesen, sehr lange sogar. Zu zweifeln begann sie erst, als Piedmon von ihr weg schaute. Sie folgte seinen Augenbewegung, dann sah Sanzomon dunkelblauen Stoff.  
Das Schwert war immer noch da, hatte aber ihren Hals nicht berührt. Es bewegte sich weiter, da Piedmon noch immer versuchte, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber Myotismon hielt die scharfe Klinge in seiner Hand. Sanzomon glaubte zu hören, wie Bluttropfen noch im Fall sich in ihre Datenbestandteile auflösten.  
Sie stand in einem ungünstigen Winkel, Myotismons Arm versperrte ihr die Sicht und als das Schwert von seiner bloßer Kraft zerstört wurde und sich genauso auflöste, starrte er nur Piedmon an. Sie sah nichts von seiner Mimik, aber allein dass Sanzomon hörte, wie er seinen folgenden Satz aussprach, versicherte ihr, dass Myotismon in diesem Augenblick den Verstand endgültig verlor.  
„Alice... ist tot?"  
Von Natur aus besaß Myotismon zwar einen fast schon gräulichen Teint, aber in dem Moment, als die Erkenntnis von seinem Gedächtnis aufgenommen und verarbeitet wurde, war er regelrecht weiß. Man konnte den Schneesturm geradezu hören, als er Piedmon ins Visier nahm und was immer er in Myotismons Augen sah, musste so furchterregend sein, dass das Clown-Digimon Sanzomon losließ.  
„D-Du glaubst ihr doch das nicht etwa? Sie ist irre, schon vergessen?"  
Doch Myotismon schien Sanzomon offensichtlich zu glauben. Langsam ging Piedmon einige Schritte zurück, immer noch mit – man mochte es kaum glauben – Angst im Gesicht. Myotismon folgte ihm.  
„Alice ist tot? Und du hast es _gewusst_?!"  
„He, ganz ruhig. Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Oder zumindest dass du eine Ahnung hast, wie die anderen auch. Ich wollte sie nur nicht darauf ansprechen. Wunden aufreißen, du verstehst?", erklärte Piedmon, lachte, aber es klang gekünstelt.  
„Du wusstest genau, dass es keiner von uns _weiß_. Du wusstest, dass wir verzweifelt auf ein Lebenszeichen gewartet haben, in der Hoffnung, dass diese Vorahnung nur ein Sinnestäuschung sei. Du wusstest das und hast uns absichtlich in diesem falschen Glauben gelassen. Und dann wagst du es auch noch zu behaupten, dass all das, was wir in diesen vier Jahren erlebt und gefühlt haben nicht echt sei?! Das es besser ist zu glauben, dass es nie passiert sei?!"  
Sanzomon sah wie sich Myotismon Brustkorb sich langsam, dafür aber deutlich hob. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Seine Finger verkrampften sich. Und zwischen ihnen tauchten rote Blitze auf.  
„Ich tat es einzig für das Orchester. Wenn du oder die anderen gewusst hättet, dass die Kapellmeister tot sind, wärt ihr geblieben? Mal ehrlich, unsere ehemalige Freundschaft ist dir nichts wert. Gilt auch für den Rest. Mir jedoch ist unser Orchester wichtig, deswegen habe ich euch schließlich alle mit in den Abgrund genommen. Ich habe schon Humpty Dumpty zerschellen sehen und wollte meinen Mitmusikern den gleichen Kummer ersparen. Außerdem dachte ich, du hättest Amnesie. Hab mich für dich sogar gefreut, echt, weil du diesen Schmerz vergessen hättest."  
„ _Auf dein falsches Mitgefühl pfeife ich!_ ", brüllte Myotismon, Piedmon wich noch ein weiteres Stück von ihm weg, genauso wie Sanzomon. „Du hast gewusst, dass ich jedes einzelne Schneefeld in der gesamten Digiwelt nach Alice abgesucht habe. Du wusstest, dass ich auf Alice warte. Dass ich jeden verdammten Tag gewartet habe, dass Alice wieder in das Kaninchenloch hineinfällt und zum Schwarzen König zurückkehrt. Der Schwarze König träumt von Alice, aber er darf nicht erwachen, weil Alice sonst verschwindet, haben sie gesagt, weil Alice außerhalb seiner Traumwelt nicht mehr existiert, _weil Alice schon seit Ewigkeiten tot ist_!"  
Myotismon hatte das Wort _Albtraumkralle_ nicht einmal im Ansatz ausgesprochen, da stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung. Nichts rührte sich mehr, außer den angespannten Gesichtsmuskeln und seine erhobene Hand, verkrampft wie eine Klaue und zwischen den Fingern sah man rote Funken. Myotismon versuchte sich aus dieser Starre zu befreien, wenigstens den Arm bewegen und zuschlagen zu können, aber die unsichtbaren Ketten des Herr Dirigenten hielten ihn fest.  
„Hast du schon wieder unsere Asimov-Gesetze vergessen? Wir können uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen", sagte Piedmon kichernd. Dann wurde sein Kichern leiser und die Mundwinkel senkten sich. Denn die roten Funken wurden zu gleichfarbigen Blitzen. Und dazwischen sah Sanzomon, während Myotismon all seine Kräfte zusammennahm um diese Ketten einprogrammierter Richtlinien zu durchbrechen, wie sein Arm zu flackern begann und die Struktur kurz davor war, in dem Wirrwarr aus schemenhaften Einsen und Nullen in sich zusammenzufallen.  
„ _Albtraumkralle!_ "  
Er schlug nicht nur einmal sondern gleich zweimal zu. Für Piedmon wäre es eigentlich ein leichtes gewesen auszuweichen oder einzustecken, doch der Schock saß tief. Der zweite Schlag brachte ihn zu Fall. Wie ein Blitz zog der Schmerz durch Myotismons ganzen Arm. Die Zahlen, aus denen seine Daten bestanden flackerten auf. Doch statt aufzuhören, wissend was sonst geschah, holte er wieder aus.  
„Stop! Myotismon, hör auf! Deine Daten werden noch beschädigt! Du schadest dir mehr als ihm!", schrie Sanzomon, klammerte sich an ihn, doch er riss sich von ihr los.  
„ _Albtraumkralle!_ "  
Diesmal wurde Piedmon getroffen, weil er sich wehren wollte. Doch anders wie Myotismon schaffte er es nicht. Als er angreifen wollte, erstarrten seine Glieder. Er schaffte es nicht die Regeln, die man einst in sie speicherte zu umgehen. Nicht mal, wenn man Myotismon alle Knochen brechen würde, würde er aufhören. Nicht mal das Risiko, das seine Daten einen irreversiblen Schaden erleiden könnten. Ihn selbst an Ort und Stelle vernichten konnte Piedmon nicht.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich für all das revanchiere."  
„Hör auf!", forderte Sanzomon Myotismon ein weiteres Mal auf, aber er schubste sie zur Seite. Sie spürte sogar den Blitzschlag, der Myotismon eigentlich daran hindern sollte einen Mitmusiker zu töten. Sanzomon sah, wie seine Daten immer mehr an Stabilität verloren. Doch er ging weiter auf Piedmon zu.  
„Zu dumm, wenn sich die eigenen Regeln gegen einen wenden. Siehe es als einen Segen."  
„Hör auf...", stammelte Sanzomon weiter, aber sie wurde nicht gehört.  
„Ich werde nicht nur derjenige sein, der dich richtet, sondern dich auch wieder mit deinem Kapellmeister vereint. Du wolltest doch auch immer nur das Beste für uns. Schließlich tut man das doch unter Freunden, nicht wahr, _Dracmon_?"  
„Hör auf!"  
„ _Grusel_ -!"  
„ _Stooooooooop! Shinshun-kyou!_ "  
Keine Sekunde später ging Myotismon in die Knie. Es war kein Blitzschlag, mehr ein Stich einer dünnen, spitzen Nadel, aber effektiv. Die Mordlust hatte sich regelrecht in Rauch aufgelöst. Sanzomon, die nicht fassen konnte, was sie getan hatte lief auf Myotismon zu, ging selbst in die Knie und legte die Arme um ihn. Sie spürte, dass er wütend auf sie war. Aber wichtig blieb, dass das Flackern aufhörte, ehe seine Daten wirklich beschädigt wurden.  
„Hör auf. Bitte. Es bringt dir doch nichts. Es bringt absolut nichts...", hauchte sie. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Myotismon, nun da sein Zorn verstummt war einsichtig war oder die Wut weiter kochte. Zumindest ließ er sich von Sanzomon aufhelfen.  
„Ich gebe zu, deine psychische Kraft ist beeindruckend", sagte Piedmon, perplex und sogar irgendwo verängstigt beim Anblick der Schrammen die Myotismon ihm verpasst hatte und im Hinterkopf vermerkt, dass er noch weit mehr getan hätte. Sein alter Freund hatte tatsächlich versucht ihn umzubringen.  
Angewidert von der Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Sanzomon ihm den Hals rettete sahen die beiden sich in die Augen. Auch ihr Blick zeigte Verachtung, als wollte sie ihm sagen, dass er fort bleiben sollte, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Sanzomons Angst, die sie stets vor Piedmon hatte war verschwunden.  
Myotismon entging dies nicht. Schnaufend richtete er sich auf und drängte Sanzomon schützend hinter sich.  
„So dankst du mir das also? Wer hat dich denn in den Abgrund geschickt? Dank mir bist du überhaupt zu diesem Digimon geworden. Mir hast du es zu verdanken, dass du deine Primadonna treffen konntest!"  
Myotismon drängte Sanzomon weiter zurück. Da Myotismon zu groß war und sein Umhang allein ihr schon die Sicht versperrte, sah sie Piedmon nicht mehr, sondern hörte nur wie er verächtlich schnaubte. Erst, als das Clown-Digimon über ihnen schwebte sah sie ihn wieder, aber Piedmon würdigte Sanzomon keines Blickes. Die Abscheu in seinem Gesicht galt allein seinem Pianisten.  
„Unser Deal steht noch und glaube nicht, dass man es dir erlaubt noch eine Regel zu brechen. Na komm, ich will das Finale eurer kleinen Ballade sehen, Herr Pianist."  
Sanzomon verzog böse ihr Gesicht, als sie in Piedmons dieses typische, verkommene und manische Grinsen sah, doch es war kein Vergleich zu dem, was sie in Myotismons sehen sollte. Dieser finstere Schatten um die Augen, der seine Besonnenheit komplett verdeckte.  
Mit großen Schritten ging Myotismon auf sie zu, jedes Mal wenn Sanzomon sich einen von ihm entfernte, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand stieß. Als sie ihre Mala-Kette für ein Sutra rief, schlug Myotismon sie ihr sofort aus der Hand.  
„Das ist es also, was du willst? Denkst du wirklich, ein Digimon, dass du dir zurechtbiegst, wird dein sein wollen?"  
„Du bist bereits mein!", schrie Myotismon sie an, seine Hände verließen ihre Schultern und packten sie an den Armen. „Du hast mir dein Wort, deine Unschuld und damit ein Versprechen gegeben. Das hier ist nur der Feinschliff, damit das alles auch ganz offiziell ist. Die Garantie, dass du dein Versprechen auch hältst. Das was ich erschaffen werde wird der Ort sein, den du immer wolltest. Niemand wird dir mehr schaden können und wenn ich dich dafür an Bretter nageln und Stein für Stein einmauern muss!"  
Myotismon ließ los, aber Sanzomon war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich tat, weil er merkte, dass sie sich vor Schmerz auf die Lippen biss. Dafür war die Umarmung, die sich um Sanzomon legte schon fast zu zart, wie eine Sinnestäuschung, die vertuschen wollte was hier vor sich ging und sie dazu verführen wollte sich gehen zu lassen, wie es Myotismon kurz tat, nachdem er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub, ihren Geruch einatmete und bevor er versuchte ihr Halstuch wegzureißen. Sanzomon schob Myotismon mit beiden Händen von sich, versuchte weiter sich zu befreien, bis er ein Handgelenk packte und mit dem anderen Arm weiter um Sanzomons Schultern sie so gut wie bewegungsunfähig machte. Seine Manie war schwächer geworden, dafür zeigte sich Wut.  
„Da sieht man, dass du keine Ahnung von der Welt hast. Ich meine es nur gut mit dir. Hör einmal auf das, was ich dir sage. Dein unsinniges Geschwätz hat in einer Kriegswelt nichts verloren. Wunderländer wie sie in deinem Kopf existieren sind zum Scheitern verurteilt. Gefühle und Träume gehen darin unter. Sei mir dankbar dafür, dass ich dir die Schmach dieser Erkenntnis ersparen will. Aber warum sollte ich auch von Verrückten Dankbarkeit erwarten?"  
„Verrückt... Du kennst also wirklich, dass ich nur verrückt bin?"  
Sanzomon schluckte, spürte wie ihr Hals eng wurde und den Anflug von Tränen.  
Myotismon sagte nichts. Seine Mimik war ausdruckslos. Sekunden vergingen. Immer noch nichts, nur das stumme Überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Und statt zu antworten schwieg er. Und allein dass er schwieg, enttäuschte Sanzomon viel mehr, als jede Antwort.  
Er war genau wie ihre Geschwister. Genau wie jedes Digimon, dass sie immer für das, was sie war ausgelacht und verjagt hatte. Wie jeder, der sie einfach für verrückt hielt. In seiner Welt, hatte sie wie sie war – wie so oft – keinen Platz.  
Er war doch wie alle anderen.  
Im Augenblick der Erkenntnis erlosch der letzte Funke Hoffnung - und Sanzomon brach es das Herz.  
„Ich verstehe schon..."  
Ihr Kopf hing kraftlos auf ihren Schultern. Die Augen schauten zu Boden, fokussierten aber nichts. Keine einzige Faser ihres Körpers schien sich mehr zu rühren und jeder Hauch von Leben ging unter der Last des Kummers verloren. Nicht einmal zum weinen war Sanzomon fähig, obwohl die Augen glasig waren, schon bereit den Tränen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Aber wofür? Es würde nichts bringen.  
Ihre Schüler und die Kleinen waren sicher. Zumindest das hatte sie erreichen können. Die Hauptsache war, dass es ihnen gut ging und sie sicher waren. Und immerhin würde sie bei einem Digimon sein, mit dem sie ohnehin zusammenbleiben wollte. Wenn es auch ihrem lavendelblauen Traum in keinster Weise glich.

𝅗𝅥

Nichts in Sanzomons Inneren reagierte, als der schwere, dunkle Umhang sich um ihren Körper legte, wie der Arm, der sie näher an den schlanken Körper schob. Ihr Zustand blieb von Myotismon nicht ungeachtet, wenn ihm auch regelrecht schlecht vor Hunger war. Aber bald war dieses Theater vorbei. Sie würde es schon begreifen, irgendwann und dann würde sie dankbar sein, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.  
Andersartigkeit, Wunderländer und das Geschwafel von aufrichtigen Emotionen hatte weder in seiner, noch in irgendeiner Welt der absoluten Gleichheit einen Platz. Es musste alles weichen und allein ihre Hingabe für ihn würde bleiben. Das und was auch immer dann noch übrig bleiben würde. Was immer das sein sollte. Wenn überhaupt. Wenn etwas übrig blieb. Etwas Irrsinniges, was ihrer Stimme diesen schönen Klang und ihren Augen dieses Leuchten gab. Diese kleinen krummen Gedanken, von denen er so gerne hörte. Wenn es übrig blieb.  
„Wird das heute noch was?", schrie Piedmon hinter ihm. „Beende es endlich. Wenn du schon ein feindliches Digimon zu deiner Braut machst, dass sorge auch dafür, dass sie gehorsam bleibt und nicht stört. Erst das Konzert des Dirigenten, danach kannst du dir Gedanken über dein Solo machen."  
( _Unfug und Nonsens! Was für eine Idee: Erst das Ehrliche! Erst die Gerechtigkeit! Ihr seid sonst nur ein Satz Musiker die ungefragt alles spielen was der Herr Dirigent verlangt!_ )  
Alice' Stimme verstummte so schnell in Myotismons Kopf, wie sie gekommen war. Er versuchte Sanzomon zu lauschen, aber außer ihrem Atem, der mehr wie ein Schluchzen klang, hörte er nicht. Er zog sie näher an sich.  
Es war das einzig Richtige, davon war Myotismon mehr wie überzeugt. Richtig war, der Prophezeiung zu folgen, nach deren Erfüllung sich alle Myotismon vor ihm schon sehnten. Das Richtige war, alles zu tun, um den Herr Dirigenten erst zurückzubringen, um ihn anschließend vernichten zu können. Richtig war, wenn alles gleich und tot war, frei von Rechten und Pflichten, damit es nie mehr Krieg geben würde. Richtig war, dass Sanzomon -  
( _Ich liebe dich_ )  
, dass Sanzomon -  
( _und wenn Tausende deiner Art vor mir stehen würden_ )  
Sanzomon -  
 _(würde ich dich unter ihnen allen wiederfinden_ )  
Sanzomon...  
( _Ich liebe dich_ )

( _Sag mir, Myotismon, was denkst du darüber?_ )  
„Ich habe es versprochen. Ich habe dir geschworen, dass dir kein Leid mehr geschieht. Und daran halte ich mich."  
Sanzomon erschrak bei der spitzen Eiseskälte auf ihrer Haut. Schmerzen. Warme Flüssigkeit lief über ihre Haut. Ehe Sanzomons Welt trübe und dunkel wurde verloren ihre Glieder die Kraft. Dafür hatte Myotismon ihren langsam bewusstlos werdenden Körper aufgefangen und das Letzte, dass Sanzomon von ihm sah, waren seine blutverschmierten Lippen und seine eisblauen Augen. Aber er hielt sie, also war es in Ordnung. Selbst als ihre Welt schwarz war, spürte sie jenen bizarr warmen Winter, der sie in den Armen hielt.  
Er hielt sie im Arm fest. So wie sie es sich so oft gewünscht hatte.

𝅗𝅥

Als erster und wohl auch als Sanzomons stärkster Schüler war für ihr Quartett schon jeher klar gewesen, sollte ihr jemals etwas zustoßen würde Gokuwmon in ihre Fußstapfen treten. Jedoch hatte Gokuwmon immer gehofft, dass dieser Tag niemals käme. Dass sie jedoch so viel Vertrauen in ihn hatte ehrte ihn, obwohl er D'arcmon anfangs so ungerecht behandelt hatte.  
Virus-Typen galten allgemein als skrupel- wie rückgratlos. Aber Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel und Gokuwmon war besagte Ausnahme. Das klang weniger vorurteilsbelastet wie _Au_ _ß_ _enseiter_.  
Wie Sanzomon schon mit Jijimon und Babamon unter ihren Findelkindern lebte Gokuwmon schon seit er denken konnte unter Kämpfern, war als Kotemon zwischen Gladimon, Ninjamon und Yasyamon groß geworden und wurde von seinem ersten Meister, Meister Musyamon sehr geschätzt. Meister Musyamon, bekannt geworden durch die vielen gewonnen Schlachten lebte einst mit seinen Lehrlingen in einem Dorf im Osten Data Valleys, verließen es aber, als Etemon auf der Bildfläche erschien und Treue und Geld verlangte. Auch auf Meister Musyamons Schatz hatte Etemon es abgesehen.  
Auf seiner Flucht mit seinen Schülern bei Nacht und Nebel vergrub Meister Musyamon ein eiförmiges Ding in der Erde, dass das Zeichen trug, das man in der Apartheid als _Hod_ bezeichnete. Gokuwmon wusste damals nicht, dass dies das Digi-Armor-Ei der Aufrichtigkeit war.  
Meister Musyamon hatte stets betont, dass Kotemon der geborene Kämpfer sei. Er hatte Talent, daran zweifelte keiner, war stark, so stark sogar, dass er das Champion-Level übersprang und direkt, nach unzähligen Tagen Training auf einem aktiven Vulkan zu Gokuwmon digitierte. Obwohl Gokuwmon stetig Fortschritte machte und seine Kameraden ihn lobpreisten, hielt sich Meister Musyamon damit zurück. Sein Meister sagte, er müsse noch so viel lernen. Er sei ungeduldig und zügellos, er hätte die Stärke und die Intelligenz eines wahren Kämpfers und doch sehe er in seinem besten Lehrling eine große Leere. Er müsse noch sehr, sehr viel lernen, ehe Gokuwmon sich selbst _Meister_ schimpfen durfte.  
Und es machte ihn rasend warum er, der von allen, die in den tiefen Dschungeln Servers lebten und bei Meister Musyamon in die Lehre gingen angeblich noch so viel zu lernen hätte und ungeeignet sei, dem es an irgendetwas fehlte, wohingegen seine Kameraden oftmals mit irgendwelchen Harpymon, Lilymon oder Lilamon rumschäkerten. Denen mangelte es an so einigen Dingen, daher bemitleidete Gokuwmon sie auch nicht, wenn sie ihre Selbstdisziplin für ein paar hübsche Augen fallen ließen, die manchmal auch so heimtückischen Digimon wie Persiamon, Lotusmon oder LadyDevimon gehörten. Widerliche Dinger, die, statt zu kämpfen ihre Reize ausnutzen. Verabscheuungswürdig, genau wie diese anderen Weibsbilder, die seine Kameraden mit ihren zierlichen Gesichtern und Körpern vom Wesentlichen fernhielten. In seinen Augen war keiner von ihnen das, was Gokuwmon unter einem wahren Krieger verstand. Und Meister Musyamon sagte daraufhin auch nur wieder, dass er viel zu lernen hätte.  
Irgendwann hatte er Gokuwmon fort geschickt. Meister Musyamon meinte, er könne ihm nichts mehr beibringen. Die Lücken zu füllen, dass könne Meister Musyamon nicht. Gokuwmon bräuchte einen neuen Meister und als er fragte, wer dies sein sollte, meinte Musyamon nur, dass er das früher oder später noch erfahren würde. Wenn er seinen Meister gefunden hätte, würde er es wissen.  
Gokuwmon protestierte, aber er ging, wenn auch wütend und verbittert. Und diese angestaute Wut ließ er an jedem Digimon aus, dass seinen Weg kreuzte. Kämpfen war alles was er konnte, Stärke und strategisches Denken, dass war es, was ein Krieger brauchte. Dinge die Gokuwmon doch zu genüge besaß und dennoch sollte ihm was fehlen? Und wenn es wirklich so war, wer wolle denn diese Lücke füllen?  
Zu Kämpfen war wie den leeren Magen mit Watte vollzustopfen, aber allein für die paar Stunden, die die Ekstase hielt war es jeden einzelnen Kampf wert, egal gegen was oder gegen wen, egal ob er haushoch gewann oder fast dabei drauf ging.  
Dann stand da dieses D'arcmon vor ihm, als er gerade ein Grounddramon besiegte, aus keinem wirklichen Grund heraus oder irgendeiner anderen Motivation. Es war da und es war stark und mehr hatte Gokuwmon nicht interessiert. Und dieses D'arcmon hatte zugesehen.  
Sie sagten nichts. Irgendwann schüttelte sie nur enttäuscht den Kopf und ging. Er hatte diesem Digimon nachgeschaut und er wusste nicht wieso er gerade da an Musyamons Worte denken musste. Vielleicht weil es so sehr absurd schien, aber als Gokuwmon D'arcmon so ansah, kam ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass sie dieser ominöse neue Meister sein könnte. Kaum dass Gokuwmon das gedacht hatte, hatte er begonnen dieses Engel-Digimon zu hassen. Sein Meister? Ein schwacher Champion? Ein _weibliches_ Digimon?  
Gokuwmon hatte drei Wochen gebraucht um es zu akzeptieren, solange war er D'arcmon immer nur hinterhergelaufen, hatte versucht sie zum Kampf anzustacheln und hatte dabei immer versagt, egal wie aggressiv er dabei vorging. Schon damals war sie ein Pazifist und nutzte Worte statt ihr Schwert, aber sie waren ebenso effektiv. Sie hatte damit Sagomon erreicht, der von Piximon bewacht und der allein bei dem Gedanken, mit einem Serum die gleiche Atemluft zu teilen das Gesicht verzog. Genauso wie Cho-Hakkaimon, die sie in einem Dorf von der Straße aufgegabelt hatten, nachdem Digitamamon – damals noch Tellerwäscher – sie aus der Taverne kickte, nachdem sie sich bei seinem damaligen Arbeitgeber vollgefressen und sich unmöglich aufgeführt hatte (und bezahlt hatte sie auch nur die Hälfte).  
Sie mochte den Kampf meiden, aber hatte ein Herz, dass dem eines Kriegers ebenbürtig war. Sie sprach von Bereicherung, von einer Seele, einem _Ich_ , dass sie entdecken, verstehen und weitertragen müsse. Sie dachte zu viel und zu absurd, dass kaum jemand mitkam, aber man gewöhnte sich daran.  
Gokuwmon war der Erste, der sie nach ihrer Digitation sah. Sie war die Tage und Nächte zuvor immer nachdenklicher geworden und in einer Nacht schlief sie gar nicht, während sie irgendwo in einer Steppe ihr Lager errichtet hatten. Mehrmals hatte Gokuwmon D'arcmon gefragt, ob sie etwas bedrückte, aber sie sagte nur, dass es ihr blendend ginge und das hatte alles gesagt.  
Er meinte, im Schlaf D'arcmons Stimme gehört zu haben  
( _D'arcmon Ultra-Digitation zu -_ )  
wachte aber erst zum Sonnenaufgang wieder auf. Und da saß nicht mehr D'arcmon vor ihm, sondern sie war digitiert und Sanzomon kniete gegen das Sonnenlicht auf dem Boden, lächelte Gokuwmon an, als sie merkte, dass er aufgewacht sei und sprach mit ihm wie immer.  
Als Gokuwmon dies sah, wusste er auch, was ihm immer gefehlt hatte. Ein Sinn. Er kämpfte, er lernte, aber für was? Nichts anderes hatte er im Leben. Seine Kameraden mochten schwächer sein und der einzige Sinn den sie im Kopf hatten, war es flatterhafte Digimon zu imponieren. Aber es war besser wie nichts.  
Sanzomon war sein Sinn. Sie, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon, Sirenmon und die Sistermon, die Kleinen, Grey Mountain. Es war erfüllend, wenn sie auch, als Anhänger der vier Souveränen in Furcht lebten. Gokuwmon wollte sie beschützen und das hatte er nie für irgendwelche Digimon empfunden. Besonders Sanzomon wollte er beschützen. Wenn er auch mürrischer wie Cho-Hakkaimon und harscher wie Sagomon war, war seine Beziehung zu Sanzomon ein wenig stärker, wie zu den anderen beiden. Wenn es bei weitem nie die Intensität hatte und nie haben würde, die bei dieser Fledermaus. Vielleicht weil sie zu unterschiedliche Digimon waren. Weil Gokuwmon anders erzogen wurde. Oder weil er einfach er war.  
Gokuwmon musste sich eingestehen, dass er eifersüchtig auf Myotismon war. Deswegen und weil alle anderen das auch wussten, hatte man sein Misstrauen kleingeredet. Er könnte allen einen Vorwurf machen, aber das wäre in ihrer momentanen Situation mehr wie unangemessen. Schließlich hatte Gokuwmon es selbst auf seine Eifersucht geschoben. Und hatte letztendlich auch versagt.  
„Was schaut ihr mich nun alle so an?", seufzte Gokuwmon, nicht so grimmig wie gewohnt, aber verstimmt. Opposumon und Gawappamon waren die einzigen Digimon, die vor Gokuwmon standen und auf ein Kommando seinerseits warteten, während der Rest geschlossen und missmutig auf den Boden starrte. Sie hatten es geschafft den Ewigen Wald hinter sich zu lassen und da die oberste Priorität war, einen sicheren Ort für alle zu finden, wäre Piximon die naheliegenste Option. Allerdings mussten sie dafür auf die andere Seite des Sees und da haperte es.  
„Meister Sanzomon hat dir das Wort erteilt. Du entscheidest also was wir tun", sagte Opposumon und jedes einzelne Wort klang gequält und gezwungen. Sie zuckte, als sie ein Brüllen in der Ferne hörte. Die Baby- und Ausbildung-Digimon schreckten ebenso auf und klammerten sich an die beiden Sistermon. Devidramon konnte man in der Ferne ihre Runden drehen sehen, aber sie schienen nicht näher zu kommen.  
Einigen Goatmon, Sheepmon und Butterflymon waren ihnen begegnet, aber nicht mehr. Die meisten Digimon, die zur Weißen Königin gehörten waren schon geflohen, bis sie in der Wüste waren oder über die Bergreihen noch weiter Richtung Norden. Die Reppamon und Kyubimon hatten eine sichere Evakuierung organisiert, da die Swannmon rechtzeitig Alarm geschlagen hatten. Die Moosemon hatten sich entschlossen zu helfen, hatten die Grizzlymon und Digimon, die weiter weg lebten gewarnt. Scheinbar hatten Sanzomons Worte doch etwas bei ihnen bewirkt.  
Gokuwmon blickte nachdenklich auf, um Sirenmon zu sehen, die über das Wasser zurück ans Ufer flog.  
„Ich hab die andere Seite gefunden. Scheint ruhig zu sein, aber der Weg ist weit. Und ich habe weder Boote, noch Digimon gesehen, die uns helfen könnten", sagte sie schnaufend, erschöpft vom Flug. Sie war längere Strecken gewohnt, aber Machinedramons Angriff hatte ihr übel zugesetzt. Sie alle waren noch schwer angeschlagen.  
„Dann müssen wir wohl doch im Wechsel rüber."  
„Und wenn wir außenrum gehen, Gokuwmon?", fragte Sistermon Noir.  
„Das dauert noch länger."  
„Wie kommen wir aber alle darüber?", fragte Gawappamon und sah über das Wasser. Kein Ufer war am Horizont zu sehen. Irgendwo in der Weite hörte man Donner und Gebrüll, sah Lichtblitze und Rauch. Die Souveränen hielten die Meister der Dunkelheit noch immer in Schach. Die Frage war nur für wie lange.  
„Selbst auf deiner fliegenden Wolke passen wir nicht alle da drauf, Gokuwmon"  
„Wird schon gehen. Sirenmon kann ja fliegen und du kannst schwimmen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass uns keiner sieht. Das wird eine sehr holprige Angelegenheit."  
„Also gehen wir wirklich ohne Meister Sanzomon?"  
Gokuwmon schnaubte, ehe er zu Opposumon sah. Die Ausbildung- und Baby-Digimon wurden bei Sanzomons Namen hellhörig.  
„Wir müssen. Du hast sie gehört. Wir müssen das respektieren."  
„Können wir nicht wenigstens _versuchen_ ihr zu helfen?"  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", mischte sich Sirenmon ein, die wieder an Puste zugenommen hatte. „Du hast selbst gespürt, dass wir nicht die stärksten Digimon sind. Und jetzt, da du wieder auf dem Champion-Level bist, ist die Chance noch geringer. Denkst du, Sanzomon wäre erfreut, wenn sie mitbekäme, dass wir für sie so leichtsinnig unser Leben riskieren?"  
„Aber wir müssen doch was machen! Wir müssen zu Meister Sanzomon!"  
„Willst du das wirklich?", fragte Sistermon Noir. Nun hielt sie, zusammen mit SnowBotamon auch Sistermon Blanc im Arm. Sie hatte auf ihrer ganzen Flucht nichts gesagt. Der Schock saß tief und nachdem was Piedmon offenbarte, war sie geistig wieder an jenen Tag, als sie schon einmal ihre Heimat an die Meister der Dunkelheit verlor.  
„Was wenn Myotismon mit Meister Sanzomon das gemacht hat, was Piedmon unserer Schwester angetan hat? Wenn -".  
Dann sprach Sistermon Noir nicht mehr weiter. Ihre Schwester war bereits den Tränen nahe, zumindest sie wollte stark bleiben.  
„Das hat er sicher nicht."  
„Was macht dich so sicher?", fragte Gawappamon. Er klang immer noch ernst wie gewohnt, aber in dieser Gestalt wirkte diese Stimme so unpassend.  
„Wie er Meister Sanzomon immer angesehen hat. Ein Digimon, dass ein anderes so anschaut tut ihm nichts Schlimmes an."  
„Fang nicht damit an", schnaufte Gokuwmon, noch lauter und vor allem deutlicher, was Opposumon entweder nicht begriff oder, ihrem sehr beharrlichen Blick zu urteilen, ignorierte.  
„Aber, Gokuwmon -"  
„ _Schnauze jetzt!_ "  
Zwar hatte er nur Opposumon damit zum Schweigen bringen wollen, doch damit eingeschüchtert hatte Gokuwmon eher alle anderen. Opposumon selbst blieb nur beleidigt, wandte sich aber dann von ihm mit hängenden Kopf ab. Der Zipfel ihrer Mütze hing in ihrem nun tierähnlichen Gesicht.  
„Sind wir Schuld?", fragte Yaamon nach langem Schweigen. Die älteren Digimon sahen nun alle geschlossen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu den vierundzwanzig Digimon, eines so bestürzt und traurig wie das andere.  
„Wäre Sanzomon mitgekommen, wenn wir nicht wären?", fragte von Kyaromon, das zwischen Kyokyomon und den beiden Pagumon saß. Nyokimon und Yuramon schluchzten und verkrochen sich unter Sirenmons Federkleid und als auch SnowBotamon, dass auf Sistermon Blanc Arm saß kurz davor war loszuheulen, ging Gokuwmon zu ihnen hin.  
„Redet nicht auch noch so einen Unsinn", sagte er, wenn auch forsch. „Denkt nicht über das nach, was Sanzomon, sondern was die Meister der Dunkelheit getan haben. Sanzomon entschied sich dafür, weil sie dies für das Beste hielt. Haltet also ihr Opfer in Ehren. Sie will sicher nicht, dass ihr hier sitzt und euch Schuld einredet. Dafür hat sie sich nicht dem Feind ergeben."  
„Warum hat Myotismon das getan?", fragte Viximon mit hängenden Ohren. „Wir dachten, er mag Sanzomon."  
Genau deswegen, dachte Gokuwmon, sprach es aber nicht aus. Den Kleinen so etwas komplexes zu erklären wäre vergebens, sie würden es nicht verstehen. Für die hässlichen Seiten von sonst eher positiv aufgefassten Gefühlen waren sie noch zu klein. Geschweige denn, was Wahnsinn war.  
SnowBotamon, das jüngste Digimon (und immer noch eine Heulsuse), blies traurig einige Seifenblasen in die Luft. Es wollte etwas summen, aber jede Melodie, die ihm einfiel erinnerten es an Sanzomon. Sistermon Blanc strich über SnowBotamons Kopf, aber es verschaffte nicht das wohlige Gefühl, dass es sonst tat. Es hatte die Situation nicht ganz begriffen, nur dass die Trauer, die jeder von ihnen versprühte sehr ansteckend war. Das und dass Sanzomon nicht da war. Und Boogymon auch nicht. Es wurde trauriger und spitzte die Ohren – die sich, seit es seine musikalische Ader entdeckt hatte sensibilisiert hatten -, ob es etwas hörte, dass verriet das die beiden noch kämen und dann wäre diese bedrückende Stimmung vorbei. Und tatsächlich hörte es die Fledermäuse von Weiten und das lähmende Gefühl war dahin. Und sie kamen näher, in ihre Richtung, so wie der unheimliche Nebelschleier.  
„Boogymon! Boogymon!", jauchzte es und war so in Euphorie, dass es gar nicht merkte, dass sein Rufen und der Name bei den anderen Digimon alles andere als Freude auslöste. Es sprang hinunter, zurück zu den grüngelben Bäumen und den Farn, spiralförmig und gemustert wie in einem abstrakten Gemälde und sah dazwischen einige Fledermäuse flattern. Sistermon Blanc schnappte es sich jedoch wieder, ehe es in den Wald lief, wo erst ein paar Bakemon und Soulmon hervorkamen. Es folgte anschließend Phantomon.  
„Da sind sie, Meister", rief Phantomon zwischen die Bäume und Sistermon Blanc fiel auf den Boden vor Schock, mit dem immer noch euphorisch zappelten SnowBotamon im Arm. Gokuwmon, der mit Opposumon, Gawappamon und Sirenmon vor Sistermon Blanc eilte und sie wieder zu ihrer Schwester und den Kleinen schob, erkannte im Geäst die Ansätze des dunklen Umhangs. Myotismon trat nur langsam aus dem Schatten, Auge in Auge mit Gokuwmon, der seinen Kampfstab hielt und das affenähnliche Digimon spürte sein Herz im Brustkorb hämmern, während er unter seinem Fell unerträglich schwitzte.  
„Lasst gut sein. Ich will euch nicht schaden", rief Myotismon, aber Gokuwmon nahm es kaum wahr. Er starrte nur auf das Digimon, dass bewusstlos in Myotismons Armen lag.  
„Meister Sanzomon...", flüsterte Gawappamon, Opposumon schlug ihre Hände von den Mund. Es war also keine Sinnestäuschung, wie Gokuwmon erst dachte und der Jubel der jungen Digimon hinter ihm versicherte es. Auf Myotismon hatte schon keiner mehr geachtet, bis er einige Schritte auf sie zu ging, erinnerte Gokuwmon sich wieder in welcher Lage sie steckten und wem sie das zu verdanken hatten.  
„Stop! Kein Schritt weiter!", brüllte er , tatsächlich blieb Myotismon auch stehen, seine Miene ausdruckslos.  
„Ich will euch euren Meister wiederbringen, also nimm das dämliche Ding da weg, bevor es noch jemand ins Auge bekommt."  
„Und Euch blind glauben? Nach alldem?"  
Hinter Gokuwmon ermahnten die Ausbildung-Digimon die jüngeren Baby-Digimon, dass sie ruhig sein sollten. Der Jubel stockte. Sie begriffen, wie unangemessen diese Freude gerade schien und wie hin und her gerissen sie waren, einerseits durch die Freude, dass das Digimon, das so etwas wie ihre Mutter war wieder da war und der Angst nicht zu wissen was in dem Kopf des großen, bösen Boogymon vorging. Aber er gehörte zum Orchester, das haben sie begriffen, und das Orchester war böse.  
Sie zuckten zusammen, als Myotismon kurz zu ihnen sah. Er hatte lange ruhig dagestanden, gewartet, dass die Skepsis sinken würde, was sich als vergebens erwies. Sie blieben stur und misstrauisch.  
Fledermäuse kamen von den Bäumen geflogen, packten Sanzomon an ihren Kleidern und trug sie aus Myotismons Armen hinüber zu ihrem Gefolge, um sie direkt über Gokuwmons Armen loszulassen und er sie auffangen konnte.  
„Was habt Ihr ihr angetan?", rief Gokuwmon zu ihm hinüber. Gokuwmon war auf die Knie gegangen, so dass auch Opposumon und Gawappamon einen Blick auf ihren Meister werfen konnten. Die beiden Sistermon traten näher, Siren mon ließ sich auf Gokuwmons Schulter nieder.  
„Bevor du mir etwas unterstellst, schau richtig hin."  
Und dies war es auch, was Gokuwmon tat, aber nicht ohne dabei Myotismon weiterhin misstrauisch zu beäugen. Vorsichtig schob er Sanzomons Halstuch fort und entblößte Nacken und Hals. Sie hatte leichte Schrammen und Kratzer – aber kein Hinweis auf einen Biss.  
„Aber wie… Wie seid ihr unbemerkt davongekommen?", fragte Gawappamon. Myotismon sagte nichts, sondern hob nur seine Hand, dann zog er den Ärmel hinunter. Zwei große Löcher, gerötet und geschwollen ragten unterhalb des Handgelenks.  
„Piedmon wollte eine Show und die hat er bekommen. Er hat nicht gesagt, dass die Effekte echt sein müssen. Ich habe ihr nur ein paar Kratzer und einen Schlag in den Bauch verpasst, sonst wäre es nicht authentisch genug gewesen. Würde sie nicht immer so viel arbeiten, wäre sie auch schon längst wieder wach. Typisch, schläft immer an den unmöglichsten Orten."  
Ungläubig blinzelte Gokuwmon, Opposumon flüsterte zu den Sistermon, dass eine von beiden sie kneifen sollte, aber sie hingen bei den Bakemon und Soulmon fest. Als diese das merkten, versuchten sie zu lächeln. Sistermon Blanc lächelte schüchtern, Sistermon Noir hingegen ging unsicher einen Schritt zurück. Die Bakemon und Soulmon seufzten.  
„Schaut nicht so erbärmlich drein. Und achtete auf eure Körperhaltung", schimpfte Myotismon von der Seite und schlagartig streckten die Geist-Digimon ihren Rücken durch, weniger aber weil ihr Herr und Meister es befahl, sondern weil zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hinter ihnen ein Devidramon landete. Die Baby-Digimon schrien auf, gleichzeitig stieg hinter ihnen Raremon aus dem Wasser und hysterisch rannten sie zu den älteren Digimon. Gokuwmons Herz hämmerte vor Anspannung und ärgerte sich bereits, dass er wirklich dachte, Myotismon hätte es gut gemeint mit ihnen. Dieser aber blieb ruhig.  
„Raremon bringt euch auf die andere Seite. Der Weg über Wasser ist sicherer, wie durch die Luft. Dennoch wird Devidramon und damit der Nebel euch begleiten, dann sieht euch auch niemand. Sobald ihr auf der anderen Seite seid könnt ihr ja zusehen, wie ihr klar kommt", erklärte Myotismon ihnen und da bemerkte Gokuwmon, dass er nicht entspannt war, sondern einfach absolut gefühllos in seiner Sprache. Mehr wie grimmige Blicke wurden nicht ausgetauscht, aber keiner wagte es zuerst den Schritt zum Gehen zu wagen, dafür lag zu viel Ladung, Argwohn und Unsicherheit in der Luft.  
Was gerade Sirenmon jedoch den Mut gab dieses Eis zu brechen verstand sie selbst nicht. Eventuell weil die gleiche Spannung zwischen ihr und Digitamamon gelegen hatte, als sie im Streit ging.  
„Danke, dass Ihr Sanzomon wieder gebracht habt, Myotismon", rief Sirenmon zu ihm hinüber, mit den Flügeln vor ihrer Brust gefaltet, aber Myotismons Mimik brachte sie nur dazu die Schultern hängen zu lassen.  
„Ich hab das für keinen von euch gemacht. Ihr seid und bleibt mir gleich."  
„Und Sanzomon? Bedeutet sie Euch denn wirklich gar nichts?", keifte Opposumon nun, man sah wie Myotismon mit den Augen rollte und den Kopf schüttelte. Und doch zögerte er etwas.  
„Sie ist wieder bei euch. Ihr wolltet doch, dass eure Hohepriesterin von diesem grusligen Digimon weg kommt. Seid froh, dass ich sie euch wiederbringe, wenn ihr schon zu feige seid zu sagen, wie sehr euch unsere _Beziehung_ missfiel. Was Sanzomon an euch so schätzt werde ich nie begreifen."  
Nun waren auch die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon näher herangetreten, weniger aber um nach Sanzomon, sondern nach dem so gefürchteten Boogymon zu schauen. Aber er schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung.  
Sein Umhang drehte sich mit ihm, als Myotismon ihnen den Rücken zuwandte und sich zum Gehen aufmachte. Raremon und Devidramon jaulten schon ungeduldig, aber Gokuwmon blieb weiter auf Myotismon fixiert, der schon fast mit Phantomon wieder im Wald verschwunden war. Und mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es ein absolut unhöfliches und arrogantes Benehmen war, hatte Gokuwmon nicht vor ihn so davonkommen zu lassen. Denn wenn Gokuwmon eins nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte, dann dass er feige sei.  
„Myotismon! Wartet bitte kurz", rief Gokuwmon ihm hinterher und Myotismon blieb auch sofort stehen. Überrascht blickte er zurück, davon dass es ausgerechnet Gokuwmon war, der ihm am Gehen hindern wollte. Auch Gokuwmon war nicht immer so klar zu lesen, wie man dachte. Wenn auch keine Abgründe, aber mit dem selben Drang darin zu suchen, wie Sanzomon ihn hatte.  
„Warum habt Ihr es nicht getan? Ihr hattet so viele Gelegenheiten sie zu beißen und sie zu einer Dienerin zu machen. Es wäre doch für Euch so viel einfacher und sicherer gewesen. Also warum habt Ihr ein Jahr an uns verschwendet?"  
Nun starrten auch die Bakemon und Soulmon gespannt zu ihrem Herrn, bei dem sich aber erst nur eine Augenbraue hob und sich selbst fragte, warum gerade Gokuwmon das nun wissen wollte. Und wenn Gokuwmon ehrlich war, erwartete er keine klare Antwort, höchstens dass er die Frage umging.  
Bekanntermaßen jedoch war Myotismon immer mal wieder für Überraschungen gut.  
„Eine Weiße Königin, die nicht schon beim Erwachen an mindestens sechs unmögliche Dinge denkt, ist keine Weiße Königin des Wunderlandes. Eine Weiße Königin, die das nicht kann, ist eine tote Königin. Und was soll ein schlafender König mit einer toten Königin?"  
Im ersten Moment klang es wirklich so kryptisch, wie Gokuwmon und auch die anderen erwartet hatten. Wenn man aber so darüber nachdachte, erkannte man einen Sinn, ohne Sanzomons geliebte Alice-Märchen zu kennen. Trotz der Distanz von geschätzt sechs Metern merkten man deutlich, dass Myotismon dabei nur Sanzomon ansah und irgendwo bedauerten ihre Schüler es, dass sie dies hier nicht mitbekam. Geschweige denn, dass erst so etwas passieren musste, damit Myotismon das über die Lippen brachte.  
Opposumon seufzte, Gawappamon schüttelten den Kopf. Gokuwmon verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln.  
„War Euch ein _weil ich sie liebe_ zu schlicht oder was sollte diese schwülstige Rede?"  
Gokuwmon versuchte zu Lächeln und hoffte zumindest, Myotismon würde ihn wie gewohnt abwerten, genervt schnaufen oder mit den Augen rollen. Zu Gokumons Bedauern tat Myotismon nichts davon.  
„Wenn sie aufwacht, sagt ihr nicht, dass ich sie zurück gebracht habe. Es ist besser für sie. Denkt euch etwas aus. Setzt keinen Fuß mehr nach Grey Mountain. Ich garantiere sonst für nichts."  
Alle Digimon nickten, das eine mehr, dass andere weniger deutlich.  
„Und was euch betrifft", sprach Myotismon weiter und drehte sich zu den Bakemon und Soulmon, die zusammenfuhren und stocksteif in der Luft schwebten. „Das ist niemals passiert. Verstanden?"  
„Ja, Meister Myotismon", antworteten sie folgsam, aber nicht besonders erfreut. Und sie, selbst Phantomon warf einen letzten Blick auf die angeschlagene Gruppe. Als Phantomon zu Opposumon sah, drehte er sich von ihr weg, während die Bakemon und Soulmon bei den Sistermon und selbst bei den Kleinen lange hingen. Diese wussten selbst nicht, ob sie nun Angst haben sollten oder nicht, schließlich gehörten diese Digimon zu Myotismon. Der aber versucht hatte Piedmon aufzuhalten. Der Sanzomon zurückgebracht hatte. Hätte Myotismon nochmal Augenkontakt mit ihnen aufgenommen, hätten sie vielleicht verstanden, dass es ihm mehr um Prinzipien ging als um echte Empathie. Stattdessen vergaben sie ihm und sahen aus dem Wald Krallen und Schatten kommen, direkt hinter Myotismon, aber weder er noch einer seiner Diener bemerkte irgendetwas. Sie öffneten ihre Münder, rissen die Augen weit auf und bevor sie rufen konnten,  
„ _Boogymoooon, hinter dir!_ "  
wurde Myotismon von hinten attackiert, nach vorne geworfen und blieb auf den Boden liegen. Der Schatten stellte sich als Devimon heraus, der aus den Bäumen geflogen kam.  
„Verräter! Piedmon hatte Recht, dir kann man nicht trauen!"  
„Ausgerechnet er wagt es mich so zu nennen", knurrte Myotismon, als er wieder aufstand, als hätte ihm der Angriff gar nichts ausgemacht. „Und was hast du nun vor? Töten kannst du mich nicht, was du aber wohl oder übel tun müsstest, wenn du diesen Kinderchor haben willst."  
„Orchester-Regeln gelten für das Publikum nicht."  
Kaum dass Devimon es aussprach, flogen Vilemon und Megadramon aus dem Wald auf sie zu, Guardromon schritten aus den Hecken.  
„Haut ab!", rief Phantomon zu den Digimon hinter ihm. „Wir beschäftigen sie für eine Weile, bis ihr fort seid."  
„Das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich euch aus der Klemme helfe. Also macht und bringt euch und euren Meister in Sicherheit", sagte Myotismon noch zu ihnen – besonders Gokuwmon streng anschauend – dann, als Devimon auf ihn losging flogen beide davon, um ihren Kampf auf höheren Ebenen auszutragen, ein Megadramon folgte ihnen. Die Bakemon und Soulmon hatten sich von einem duzend zu einem riesigen Exemplar ihrer Sorte verschmolzen und griffen mit Phantomon die Guardromon an.  
„Los! Sehen wir zu, dass wir weg kommen!", rief Gokuwmon in die Runde. Alle Digimon setzten sich in Bewegung, die kleinen Digimon voraus zu Raremon, jedoch tauchte ein Schwarm Vilemon vor ihnen auf, die ihnen nicht nur den Weg versperrten, sondern auch Raremon kratzten und zwickten. Und als sie dass sahen, stellten sich alle vierundzwanzig in eine Reihe und schossen mit Seifenblasen auf die Vilemon, die ihnen zwar wenig schadeten, aber in den Augen brannten. Sirenmon kam angeflogen und mit einem kurzen Erklingen einer Arie, _der Hölle Rache_ , fielen die Vilemon antriebslos zu Boden wie Steine.  
Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir schauten lange den Geist-Digimon nach und weil dass alles sie doch zu sehr an jenen Tag erinnerte, als sie ihre Heimat verloren, sie flohen und ihre Schwester Sistermon Ciel zurückließen, nickten sie sich zu, machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und liefen wieder zurück.  
„Hey, wo rennt ihr-", fragte Gawappamon, aber sie liefen an ihm vorbei und packten dabei noch Opposumon, mit der sie auf den Rücken von Devidramon sprangen. Dieses stieg auch sofort in die Höhe und von ihrem Standort aus zielten die Sistermon mit Blitzen und Patronen auf die Guardromon. Ein bisschen verwundert waren die Geist-Digimon zwar über die Hilfe, freuten sich aber, als die beiden Schwestern lächelnd zu ihnen hinunter winkten.  
„Ihr seid ja immer noch da! Welchen Teil von _Haut ab!_ habt ihr nicht begriffen?", schimpfte Phantomon, der zu ihnen geflogen kam, bis Devimon genau vor Phantomon erschien.  
„Phantomon, geh zurück! _Ballonbombe_!", rief Opposumon. Mit einem klatschen in die Hände erschienen nicht nur viele bunte Ballons um Devimon, sie explodierten auch sofort. Ein paar der Explosionen auf Konfetti und Qualm erwischten ihm im Gesicht. Devimon rieb sich dieses und mit einem Faustschlag von Myotismon, der angeflogen kam, fiel Devimon – wenn auch wohl vorerst – in die Gräser.  
„Jetzt haut endlich ab, bevor der Rest hier auftaucht!"  
„Aber -"  
„Geht endlich!", schrie Myotismon zu ihnen hoch und Devidramon, vom Ton seines Herrn eingeschüchtert, horchte, trotz der Proteste der Sistermon und Opposumon. Es flog in den Nebel, in dem Raremon schon verschwunden war und schon nach wenigen Metern sah man nichts mehr, weder vom Ufer, noch von den Digimon, die unüberhörbar immer noch kämpften. Opposumon versuchte durch den Nebel hindurchzusehen zumindest etwas schemenhaftes zu erkennen, aber nichts als das Gemisch verschiedener Grau-Stufen. Sie ließ sich zwischen den beiden Sistermon fallen. Die Digimon, die auf Raremon saßen versuchten ebenfalls ihr Glück und waren ebenso erfolglos. Sirenmon flog etwas nach oben und Gokuwmon und Gawappamon, wie auch die kleinen Digimon warteten ab, ob sie etwas sehen würde. Aber Sirenmon schüttelte nur den Kopf und selbst jene, die Myotismon für den Verrat alles Schlechte der Welt wünschten, seufzten schwer.  
„Boogymoooon!", rief SnowBotamon in den Nebel, wenn seine Antwort wohl aber bei niemanden ankommen würde und als es das begriff, sammelten sich Tränen in den schwarzen Knopfaugen.  
„SnowBotamon mochte ihn echt gerne", sagte Gawappamon und sah zu, wie Gokuwmon das kleine Digimon auf die Hand nahm und dann auf Sanzomons Bauch absetzte. Die kleinen Digimon rückten näher, sahen SnowBotamon mitleidig an und wollten es trösten, obwohl sie sonst immer genervt von seiner Heulerei waren.  
„He, was hat Sanzomon da in der Hand?", rief Kokomon auf. Sanzmons Hände haben die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Bauch gelegen, aber nun da SnowBotamon es sich dort bequem gemacht hatte merkte man, dass sie etwas unter ihrem Ärmel festhielt. Unter den neugierigen Blicken aller Digimon – selbst Raremon schien seine nichtvorhandenen Ohren zu spitzen – griff Gokuwmon danach. Sanzomon hielt einen Lavendelstrauß in der Hand. 

* * *

...Mal ganz ehrlich. Von 'ner Skala von 1 bis drölf, wie sülzig war das?

Piedmon zitiert übrigens die Herzkönigin, allerdings sagt sie in etwa "Erst das Urteil, dann die Verhandlung", doch Alice widerspricht ihr (so wie hier auch).

Die offizielle einzige Digitation von Sanzomon wäre zu Shakamon, allerdings würde es viel eher zu Sanzomon passen, würde sie eine andere Route einschlagen (und mal ehrlich, so wie sie drauf ist hätte Shakamon niemals zu ihr gepasst). Wäre ihr Traum, den sie als Cupimon hatte wahr geworden oder wäre sie zu was anderem digitiert? Was hätte gepasst?

Ein Keks für den, der errät was für 'n Song bei dem Kapitel Dauerschleife lief. Ich geb 'nen Tipp: es ist 'ne deutsche Band.


	21. POOL OF TEARS, 1st Movement

Konzert VIII - POOL OF TEARS, 1. Satz, Grave E-Moll

Während zwischen Myotismons Auftauchen in der Menschenwelt und jenem Augenblick, als er sich entschloss Alice aus den Klauen des Jabberwocks zu holen gut mehr wie ein ganzer Tag vergangen war, waren es hingegen in der Digiwelt mehrere Jahre. Diverse Digimon stellten sich die Frage, was mit dem allseits gefürchteten Digimon und Herrn von Grey Mountain geschehen war, insbesondere da auch das Schloss nicht mehr an der Spitze der Bergreihen thronte. Wohin war er gegangen und käme er wieder?  
Die Digimon, die gar nicht so weit von Grey Mountain lebten konnten aufatmen, da sie sich nicht mehr darum sorgen mussten irgendwann auf Myotismons Speisekarte zu landen. Die Erleichterung diesbezüglich weilte nicht lange. Im Vergleich zu den Meister der Dunkelheit war Myotismon das doch kleinere Übel gewesen.  
Wie viele Monate oder Jahre nun schon vergangen waren, seit Myotismon fortgegangen und die Digiritter ihm gefolgt waren war mittlerweile schwer abzuschätzen. Die Meister der Dunkelheit hatten mit Hilfe von Etemons Dunklem Netzwerk, dass er vor seinem Ende noch großzügig auf und um Server ausgebreitete begonnen, die Digiwelt aus den Fugen zu reißen und damit in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Der Grad zwischen hell und dunkel schwamm dahin, in einigen Teilen der Digiwelt gab es nicht einmal mehr Tag oder Nacht. Nur Grau.  
„Eh. Wieder kaum Sonne. Ob die Wolken sich irgendwann verziehen? Was denkst du, Pency?"  
Leafmon ließ sich trübselig von dem Ast auf dem es saß fallen, landete aber nicht auf dem herbstlich wirkenden Rasen, der allmählich jede Farbe verlor, sondern wurde von Piedmon aufgefangen, der seelenruhig unter dem Baum lag, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen. Zwar wirkte Piedmon als ob er schliefe, dennoch fing er Leafmon auf, ohne auch nur ein Auge zu öffnen, was wohl darauf hindeutete, dass er entweder nur döste oder grübelte.  
Von Piedmons Hand aus sprang Leafmon auf dessen Brust und saß nun direkt vor dem geschminkten Clowns-Gesicht  
„Schläfst du, Pency? Hast du so viel zu tun?"  
„Unheimlich viel. Spielplätze und Märchenwälder bauen sich schließlich nicht von selbst", antwortete Piedmon und klang tatsächlich müde. Da begann Leafmon ihn mit seinem großen Blatt über die Stirn zu tätscheln.  
„Oh. Haben dich diese vier Wächter wieder geärgert?"  
„Vielmehr ärgere ich sie. Aber das sind nur kleine Fische, also mach dir darum keinen Kopf. Sie wissen die Arbeit, die ich und die anderen machen nicht zu würdigen."  
„Warum denn nicht?"  
Auf einmal blickte Leafmon neugierig drein. Freundlich und fast zu unschuldig, keine Andeutung eines Hintergedankens. Piedmon kannte das von Humpty Dumpty. Der Blick war derselbe.  
„Vielleicht mögen sie keine Märchen und Wunderländer."  
„Aber wer mag den Märchen nicht?"  
„Na, jene, die sie nicht zu würdigen wissen."  
„Und warum würdigen sie sie nicht?"  
„Weil sie sie nicht mögen."  
Stutzig legte Leafmon seine Augenbrauen tiefer ins Gesicht. Es wurde nicht schlau draus. Daran sah man, dass es nicht ganz Humpty Dumpty war. Humpty Dumpty hätte es verstanden oder zumindest auf Höflichkeit gelacht.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht."  
„Ich auch nicht", sagte Piedmon, mit einem etwas unterdrückten Lachen und aus Gründen, die es sich nicht ganz erklären konnte lachte Leafmon einfach.  
„Du bist schräg, Pency. Wird die Digiwelt auch so schräg wenn du sie, ähm – korrogierst? Nein, kontogierst? Du weißt das Wort, was ich mir nicht merken kann?"  
„Das und ich hoffe noch ein ganzes Stück schräger. So schräg, dass sie wieder gerade wird. Das wäre doch der perfekte Spielplatz für dich."  
Die in weißen Samt gehüllte Hand strich erst über das Blatt, dann über Leafmons Kopf.  
„Dann kann Humpty Dumptys Neffe, wenn er kommt auch hier mitspielen. Ihm wird es sicher gefallen", jauchzte Leafmon und gleich einem Zucken wich Piedmons Lächeln für eine Millisekunde, ehe es wieder auftauchte.  
„Natürlich kann er, wenn es dich so glücklich macht", sagte er zwar, aber eigentlich hoffte Piedmon, dass das nie passieren würde. Schließlich musste es einen Grund haben, warum das Digivice noch funktionierte und das Wappen der Freundlichkeit noch strahlen konnte und der Grund gefiel Piedmon gar nicht. Denn das hieße, wenn Humpty Dumptys Neffe käme und Leafmon das war, was er befürchtete würde Orchesterregel Nummer Zwei in Kraft treten. Bedeutete, Leafmon und das Letzte, was von Humpty Dumpty noch in der Welt existierte für immer auszulöschen.  
Ausgerechnet er war nun in diesem ethischen Dilemma, wo er doch mit allem abgeschlossen hatte. Humpty Dumpty war zerschellt und nichts in allen Welten konnte dies wieder korrigieren. Vergessen, einfach nur vergessen war der erträglichste Weg, wenn auch nicht so einfach, wie er (oder Sanzomon, dieses hochnäsige, wichtigtuende Miststück) glaubte, wie es war. Er sah dunkle Wolken und starke Winde aufkommen und dachte an Humpty Dumpty. Er spielte auf der Gitarre und dachte an Humpty Dumpty. Er sah in den Abgrund und sah Humpty Dumpty dort liegen.  
Dann war da eines Tages dieses Digiei. Ein überaus komisches Digiei, gleich einer Blumenknospe, gefunden von einer Schule Sistermon, die sich auf diesem Fleckchen Digiwelt niedergelassen, im Glauben Ophanimon (ein Digimon, für die das jede Beleidigung, die Piedmon einfiel noch zu nett war) hätte diesen Ort gesegnet. Genau dort, wo Humpty Dumptys Splitter vor vielen, vielen Jahren verbrannt und zerstreut wurden. Also machte er aus Ungleichen Gleiches. Asche zu Asche. Was in dieser Asche blieb war dieses Digiei, ein Digi-Armor-Ei, ein Relikt der alten Apartheid, die Piedmon schon so lange suchte und nur zerstört wissen wollte. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, warum Humpty Dumptys Wappen darauf abgebildet war, statt eines der Sefirot.  
Und in jenem Augenblick, als Piedmon es in die Hand nahm schlüpfte eben jenes Leafmon.  
Mitten in den Trümmern standen sie sich gegenüber, ein neugeborenes und ein mehr wie verachtetes Digimon, ihre Umgebung nicht mehr wie Schutt und doch wirkte dieser kleine Teil der Digiwelt, wo sie standen wie der perfekte Ort.  
Und Piedmon wurde klar, dass er dieses Gefühl kannte. Als ihn das erste Mal dieses Gefühl überkam war er frisch geboren, nicht mehr wie ein Punimon und stand vor Humpty Dumtpy, mitten in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs, das damals noch zum Puppenland gehörte. Sie saßen da, ganz unbeholfen, aber in Spiellaune, dachten sich nichts, das an einem Tag weiße PawnChessmon und an einem anderen schwarze PawnChessmon kamen. Manchmal spielten sie auch mit den beiden und den anderen Baby-Digimon zusammen und so verbrachten Punimon und Humpty Dumpty ihre ersten Tage dort. Humpty Dumpty brachte ihm und den anderen Baby-Digimon Mutter-Gans-Reime bei, erzählte Märchen und machte Musik Die ersten Tage seines Lebens allein mit Humpty Dumpty waren die schönsten in Piedmons gesamten Dasein gewesen und als er Leafmon sah, erinnerte er sich an jede einzelne Sekunde dieser Tage.  
Das Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Nostalgie musste auch Leafmon überkommen haben. Zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte Leafmon nicht sprechen, nur blubbernde Laute von sich geben, wie für Baby-Digimon typisch. Es hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen gehabt und begann zu Summen, auch wenn es mehr nach einem Gurgeln klang. Es war Vivaldis Sommer im dritten Satz.  
In diesem Augenblick gab es eigentlich keinen Zweifeln mehr und es entzog sich jeder Logik, aber dieses Digimon war Humpty Dumpty. Es war so und irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Inneren wusste Piedmon das und nichts in allen Welten hätte ihn zweifeln lassen.  
Überwältigt von dieser Erkenntnis war Piedmon, mit diesem Leafmon auf den Händen in die Knie gegangen, nicht ganz sicher ob er vor Trauer lachte oder vor Freude zu weinen begonnen hatte, während sie in diesem Meer der Zerstörung saßen. Vielleicht hatte auch er nun endgültig den Verstand verloren. Oder etwas davon war zurückgekehrt. Aber unwahrscheinlich.  
„Ah, da bist du. Hey, Machinedramon, ich sage doch, dass er hier ist."  
LadyDevimon ragte aus einem Gestrüpp aus aschgrauen und teils noch gelbgrünen Blättern und Ästen hervor. Machinedramon sah man nicht, nur Licht, reflektiert von seinem Stahlkörper. Etwas verängstigt von den vielen fremden Digimon fuhr Leafmon mit seinem Körper zusammen und verkroch sich in Piedmons Armbeuge.  
LadyDevimon schwebte über ihnen, aber Piedmon warf nur den Kopf etwas zurück, um aufsehen zu können.  
LadyDevimon war auch ein kleines Souvenir von jedem Ort. Einst noch Sistermon Ciel hatte sie mit ihren Schwestern und Artgenossen Humpty Dumptys Ruhestätte für sich beansprucht und um Ophanimons Gnade zu bitten (als ob dieses Digimon wüsste, was Gnade war). Verziehen hatte LadyDevimon Piedmon die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat nie, auch wenn sie offiziell seine Maitresse war und nie den Anschein erweckte abzuhauen.  
Es war wohl der Mangel an Möglichkeiten und die Abscheu gegenüber ihren Artgenossen, die sich mit der Zeit entwickelte. Die meisten Sistermon hatte Piedmon vernichtet. Zwei waren entkommen (oder wurden entkommen gelassen, zu schön war der Anblick wie sie wegrannten und bei Sanzomon Schutz fanden). Nur ein stures Sistermon Ciel blieb zurück, angeschlagen, aber bereit bis zum Tod weiterzukämpfen.  
„Dein Elan gefällt mir", hatte er damals zu ihr gesagt, dagesessen, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, grinsend, hingegen Sistermon Ciel mit erhobener Waffe ihm sämtliche Beleidigungen, die ihr einfielen an den Kopf warf, aber außer dass Piedmon sich über ihren vulgären Wortschatz amüsierte, hatte sie damit nicht erreicht. Dies und dass sie ihm begann zu gefallen. Sein letztes LadyDevimon war ihm langweilig geworden und zu aufsässig, also hatte er sie loswerden müssen (nachdem er auch bemerken musste, dass dieses Spielzeug von einem gewissen Pianisten angeknabbert wurde) und ein anderes, passendes Digimon diese Lücke füllen.  
„Ich mach dich fertig! I-I-Ich bring dich um!", hatte sie weiter gebrüllt, ihre Pistole erhoben. Zwischen dem Ende des Laufs und Piedmons Stirn waren kaum mehr wie fünf Zentimeter Abstand.  
„Wenn dem so wäre, hättest du längst abgedrückt. Digimon die ihre Drohungen nicht umsetzen langweilen mich zu Tode", sagte er und gähnte anschließend. Der Lauf berührte nun die Maske, aber Sistermon Ciel drückte immer noch nicht ab. Himmel und Erde um sie herum grau.  
„Warum schießt du nicht endlich? Hm, überlegen wir mal. Dein zu Hause ist nur noch ein Müllhaufen, all deine lieben Geschwister sind tot und die wenigen, die überlebt haben sind abgehauen. Du stehst mit nichts da. Töten würdest du mich sehr gerne. Aber wieso machst du es nicht? Weil du nicht weißt, was du danach tun sollst? Nein, du weißt genau, was du danach tun wirst und das durchzuziehen, davor hast du Angst."  
Für den Awaken Modus eines Sistermon üblich hing ihre Haube zu tief im Gesicht, dennoch hatte sich Piedmon genau vorstellen können, was er in den Augen dieses Digimon gesehen hätte. Die Finger von Sistermon Ciel zitterten, die Waffe mit ihnen. Dann verlor sie die Kraft, erst in den Händen, dann in den Beinen. Ihre Pistole fiel in den Staub und auf wackligen Knie stehend begann sie zu weinen.  
„Na, na, na, ist doch kein Grund gleich in Tränen auszubrechen", seufzte Piedmon leicht genervt, aber er zog ein gelbes Taschentuch aus seinem Ärmel. Sistermon Ciel zögerte zwar, nahm die Geste aber an, wenn sie auch wünschte, dass dies nicht von dem Digimon gekommen wäre, dem sie diese Misere verdankte. Bedanken wollte sie sich aber zumindest, schließlich gehörte sich das und sah dann, dass das gelbe Taschentuch an ein Orangenes und das an ein Blaues gebunden war und dieses wiederum an ein Rotes. Eine ganze Kette aus Taschentüchern ragte heraus, bis unter den roten Stoff des Blazers. Als Piedmon kräftig an dem Seil aus bunten Tüchern zog, riss es Sistermon Ciel von den Füßen, aber er fing sie auf. Sistermon Ciel verfiel in eine Schockstarre, während sie in diesen Armen hing und ließ sich von Piedmon führen, da sie selbst zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig war. So wie er mit ihr die wenigen Schritte lief, um dieses Meisterwerk eines Schlachtfeldes zu begutachten, hatte es etwas von einem Tanz.  
„Sieht das nicht wundervoll aus? Man kann Stein von Staub nicht mehr unterscheiden. Alles Grau in Grau und an allen haftet der Geruch des Kampfes. Alles ist gleich. Ich bevorzuge es, wenn alles gleich ist. Denn wenn alles gleich ist, gibt es keine Unterschiede und weniger Unterschiede bedeutet weniger Streit, weniger Kämpfe und weniger Kriege. Da stimmst du mir doch zu?", fragte Piedmon sie. Er klang fast zu verspielt. Sein Gesicht war so schrecklich nah an ihrem eigenen gewesen, fast Wange an Wange. Etwas eingeschüchtert und fragend, ob er sie nun umbringen würde oder nicht, hatte Sistermon Ciel nickte.  
„Schön, du verstehst, was ich sage. Kluges Ding."  
Das Lob klang aufrichtig und nichts an ihm ließ Sistermon Ciel glauben, dass er sie umbringen würde. Sie wollte aufatmen, doch stockte, als Piedmon sie an Schulter und Gesicht packte. Aber statt sie mit seinem Schwert niederzustreckten, gab er ihr einen Kuss direkt auf die Lippen.  
„Nein. Lass das...", sagte sie und schob ihn von sich weg, wenn auch nicht weit und auch nicht mit viel Kraft.  
„Schade aber auch. Ich wollte dir nur etwas Gutes tun. Du weißt, als kleine Entschädigung für die etwas raue Lektion und meinen verbundenen Mangel an Feingefühl. Ich dachte, du verstehst was ich sage."  
„N-natürlich tue ich das...", sagte sie atemlos, aber immer noch wie erstarrt.  
„Tust du das? Digimon, die das wirklich verstehen sind selten. Verstehst du das Prinzip von absoluter Gleichheit wirklich?"  
Piedmon glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie es verstand – nicht wirklich, unmöglich, ausgeschlossen, nicht wie er es verstand – und sie tat es auch nicht, aber für sie klang es auf eine gewisse Weise und wie dieses Digimon es verkaufte reizvoll. Verführerisch.  
Auf jeden Fall wie eine bessere Alternative. Eine Bessere und vor allem Sinnvollere als abzuhauen oder zu sterben. Immerhin ließ dieses Digimon sie nicht sitzen. Anders wie ihre Artgenossen. Oder wie andere Digimon, die sie fortgeschickt haben, weil die Ressourcen knapp und angeblich kein Raum oder Möglichkeiten da wären, noch mehr Münder zu stopfen. Schließlich hatte Piedmon auch Recht. Wenn alles Staub wäre, gebe es Probleme wie diese nicht. Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, machte es die Situation gar nicht so schlimm. Es machte das Loslassen so leicht.  
Trotz dass dieses Sistermon so scheu gewirkt hatte und unbeholfen, ließ sie sich nach dieser kleinen Ansprache und weiteren verworrenen Gedankengängen, die sie nur weiter in Piedmons Abgrund zogen, doch sehr schnell wieder auf ein Kuss- und Zungenspiel ein. Sie ließ ihren Geist in diesen schwarzen Orkan des Wahnsinns fallen und ihren Körper landete im Bett eines Mörders.  
Ihr die körperliche Unschuld zu nehmen mochte vielleicht nur für diesen Augenblick ein Vergnügen sein, ihre seelische Reinheit dafür ein Spaß der sich bis in allen Ewigkeiten ziehen konnte. Piedmon kannte sich schließlich mit so was aus. Denn es gab keinen schöneren Anblick, wenn etwas verdarb und in sich zusammenfiel. Das hatten schöne und hässliche Dinge gemeinsam, sie zerfielen früher oder später und die Schönsten von ihnen meist besonders schnell.  
Selbst bei Sistermon Ciel sollte es nicht so lange dauern, bis sie psychisch so verdorben und so abhängig von Piedmon war. Schließlich war er als Einziger ach so nett zu ihr und bestrafte seine ach so bösen Truppen für sie, wenn sie sie verspotteten, anfauchten und auch mal Waffen und Krallen gegen sie erhoben, weil sie des Bosses Liebling war. Etwas vorzumachen, um sie verrotten zu sehen, selbst über die Ultra-Digitation hinaus war so einfach. Sie war kein Deut anders wie ihre Vorgängerinnen.  
„Pency...", wimmerte Leafmon, sichtlich von LadyDevimon eingeschüchtert. Sie hob verwundert die Augenbraue. Komisch war nur, dass Machinedramon sich weiter hinter den fahlgrünen Gestrüpp bedeckt hielt.  
Piedmon begann Leafmon wieder über das Blatt zu tätscheln.  
„Ist gut, sie tut dir nichts", sagte er lächelnd, wandte sich dann den anderen beiden Digimon zu. „Und wie kann ich euch beiden behilflich sein? Oder habt ihr mich schlicht vermisst?"  
„Machinedramon wollte dich sprechen. Da du ja öfters hier rumhängst, habe ich ihn hergeführt."  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?"  
„Weil du öfter ohne ein Wort abhaust", sagte LadyDevimon, offensichtlich beleidigt und vielleicht sogar mit einem Hauch Eifersucht sah sie das Baby-Digimon an. „Also bin ich dir gefolgt. Ich hätte ja erwartet, dass du dich mit einem anderen Digimon vergnügst. Das du aber Babysitter spielst, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."  
„Aber, aber, ich würde dich doch nicht hintergehen."  
Gespielt eingeschüchtert zwang sich Piedmon zu einem Lächeln, sein Innerstes aber, dass in neun von zehn Fällen nie mit seinem Gesicht übereinstimmte, zog verärgert die Mundwinkel hinunter. Sie war ihm also schon länger gefolgt. Und das schmeckte Piedmon so ganz und gar nicht. Neugierige Digimon waren ein Graus. Konnten sie ihn und Leafmon nicht einfach alleine lassen?  
„Hey, Sportsfreund, würdest du kurz ohne mich spielen gehen? Wir haben wichtige Dinge zu besprechen."  
„Dauert das lange?", fragte Leafmon etwas schmollend.  
„Wir werden versuchen uns kurzzuhalten."  
Schmunzelnd holte Piedmon eins seiner bunten Tücher heraus und noch während er es ausklopfte veränderte sich das Material, dünn und glatt wie Papier und ließ sich leicht in einen Flieger falten. In diesen Papierflieger setzte er Leafmon vorsichtig hinein.  
„Dann guten Flug."  
Es reichte ein leichter Schwung um den Papierflieger samt Passagier in die Lüfte zu bewegen. Leafmon jubelte, als der Flieger den kleinen Hügel hinunter segelte, aber noch im Flug wieder an Höhe gewann.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so gut mit Baby-Digimon kannst", bemerkte LadyDevimon, zu Leafmon schauend und Piedmon den Rücken zugewandt. Sie sah nicht, wie er schon daran dachte eines der Schwerter zu nehmen und es ihr durch den Körper zu bohren. Er musste es kurz machen, Leafmon sollte nicht mitbekommen, wenn er wie König Blaubart seine Braut für ihre Neugierde mit dem Tod strafte. Am besten, bevor sie anfing Fragen zu stellen, wie es ihre Vorgängerinnen jedes Mal taten und ihn damit auf die Palme brachten. Wieso Musik bei ihm so schön klang, warum kennt er diese Mutter-Gans-Reime, warum weiß er was Menschen waren, warum wusste er so gut über die Apartheid bescheid, warum suchte er diesen Ort immer auf und diese Stelle, war das ein Grab, warum kam er hierher, warum, warum, warum!  
„Was soll's. Dann geh ich wieder."  
„Du gehst?", fragte Piedmon, wohl etwas zu ungläubig und genauso ungläubig verzog LadyDevimon das Gesicht. Die Hand, die schon den Griff des Schwertes packen wollte schwebte in der Luft.  
„Ja. Ich habe nur Machinedramon hierher gebracht, mehr wollte ich nicht."  
„Und wunderst du dich nicht, was ich hier mache?"  
„Sollte es mich denn?"  
Fast herausfordernd schaute sie auf Piedmon hinunter, der, dafür dass er sie umbringen wollte doch sehr entspannt im Gras lag. Als seine Gespielin näher an ihn trat, ließ sie den Absatz ihrer Stiefel so hart auf den Boden aufschlagen, dass er fast in der Erde stecken blieb. Direkt neben Piedmons Kopf. Nur wenige Millimeter mehr und er hätte ein Loch im Gesicht. Das sie sich das traute. Aber schließlich wusste sie, was ihm gefiel. Wenn Piedmon auch nicht der masochistische Typ war, ihre raue Art hatte nun einmal was überaus reizvolles.  
„Solange du weißt in welches Gemach du nachts kriechen musst, ist es mir gleich, was du treibst. Du hast deine geheimen Hobbys und ich meine." „Dass du meine Soldaten quälst ist nicht so geheim, wie du denkst. Es schmerzt mich eher, dass du mich zu diesen Vorstellungen nie mitnimmst."  
Verärgert rümpfte LadyDevimon die Nase, ging in die Knie und saß schließlich breitbeinig auf Piedmon. Ihr Gesicht beugte sie noch tiefer, das silberne Haar fiel wie ein Schleier hinab. Eigentlich war dies der ideale Moment um ihr den Kopf von den Schultern zu hauen, wenn ihr Desinteresse Piedmon nicht in den Fesseln der Überraschung festhalten würde.  
„Du hast mir jeden Spaß erlaubt, solange ich ein braves Digimon bin. Und das bin ich doch, oder?" „Natürlich bist du das", antwortete er und spitzte anschließend die Lippen. Aber LadyDevimon strich nur mit den Finger über diese und blickte weiter streng drein.  
„Also tue ich auch, was ich will. Denke nicht, dass ich dir jemals verzeihe, was du mir und meinen Schwestern angetan hast. Ich hasse dich, sei dir das immer bewusst. Ich küsse dich und schlafe mit dir nicht wegen irgendwelchem gefühlsduseligen Kram oder aus Dankbarkeit. Aber von all den Möchtegern-Herrschern und Schwachköpfen bist du eindeutig die bessere Wahl. Dies und unser gemeinsames Verständnis von Spaß. Und du weißt nicht, welcher Spaß es ist, wenn du wie Wachs in meinen Händen bist."  
„Du denkst also, du hättest mich um den Finger gewickelt?", fragte Piedmon, erst recht tonlos und unbeeindruckt, fing aber wenig später an zu lachen.  
„Ich denke nicht, ich weiß es. Ich bin kein unerfahrenes und blauäugiges Sistermon mehr. Man vergisst sich schnell, wenn man in Ekstase verfällt und es fallen mehr wie nur Kleider. Ich habe viel von dir gelernt und du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du unbewusst von dir preisgibst. Aber gut, solange wir beide unseren Spaß in dieser bekloppten Welt haben, kümmert mich das Drumherum nicht im geringsten. Dich doch genauso wenig."  
Der Ärger war gewichen und LadyDevimon grinste ihn an, doch die angesprochene Verachtung war deutlich zu spüren. Stören tat es Piedmon jedoch wenig. Im Gegenteil, wie Onkel Remus gesagt hätte.  
„Seid ihr bald fertig? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", knurrte Machinedramon aus den Büschen hervor.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich gehe ja. Ich bin schon länger hier, wie ich wollte."  
Langsam stieg LadyDevimon von Piedmon ab, ohne ihn aber dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, mit einem Ausdruck in Mimik und Gestik, den Piedmon nicht so recht einordnen konnte, ob es Argwohn oder tatsächlich Spott war.  
„Du weißt, wo ich dich heute Abend erwarte", rief sie ihm noch zu und flog in Windeseile davon. Einige Grashalme wurden von dem Luftstoß aufgewirbelt und folgten ihr, ehe sie wieder auf die graue Erde hinabsanken. Machinedramon trat nun vollständig aus seinem Versteck und war damit nun komplett zu sehen, wenn es auch noch etwas dauerte, bis Piedmon ihn beachtete, zu sehr hatte LadyDevimons Ignoranz ihn überrascht. Bei so viel Verachtung ging ihm das Herz auf. Fast zum Verlieben, wenn es nicht so unsinnig wäre.  
„Du wolltest sie töten, oder?"  
„Kann sein", antwortete Piedmon nüchtern, beobachtete aber Leafmon, dass eine Pfütze entdeckt hatte und darin spaßig plantschte.  
„Und warum hast du es nicht getan?"  
„Das fragst du noch? Weißt du wie schwer es ist Digimon wie sie zu finden? Sie rückt mir nicht auf die Pelle, sie stellt keine unnötigen Fragen und keinen von uns kümmert es, wie viele Leichen der andere im Keller hat. Alles ganz unkompliziert."  
„Emotionslos wäre meiner Meinung nach das richtige Wort."  
„Und das von dir? Einer herzlosen Killermaschine?"  
Piedmon warf den Kopf zurück, bis dieser sich fast überstreckte. Wäre Machinedramon zu einer etwas beweglicheren Gesichtsmimik fähig, hätte dieser grimmig und fragend gleichzeitig ausgesehen.  
„Ich mag eine Maschine sein. Aber ich bin in erster Linie immer noch ein Digimon, dass versteht wie Musik klingen muss. Ich erkenne als Maschine die Töne und Noten besser wie jeder andere von uns. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keinerlei emotionale Bindungen zu deinen Gespielinnen hegst."  
„Oh bitte, wer bin ich? Myotismon?"  
„Und was ist das mit Leafmon?"  
„Das ist was anderes."  
Aus seinem Ärmel zog Piedmon eine Spielkarte – die Herzdame – und rollte sie mit seiner Hand zusammen. Er blies kräftig durch den improvisierten Strohhalm und am anderen Ende kamen große, klare bis regenbogenfarbige Seifenblasen heraus, teils nicht größer wie eine Walnuss, teils sogar so riesig, dass man seinen Kopf hätte hineinstecken können. Der Schwarm flog zu Leafmon, das immer noch in der Pfütze rumsprang. Als es die Seifenblasen sah jauchzte es, sprang auf sie und schlug sie mit seinem Blatt hin und her.  
„Myotismon hat nur noch Blödsinn von sich gegeben, nachdem er sich auf Sanzomon eingelassen hat. _Einige ihrer Ideen sind interessant und sind der unseren gar nicht so unähnlich_ , dass ich nicht lache. Entweder hatten die beiden das langweiligste oder das abgedrehteste Sexleben aller Zeiten, anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum er sich von ihr tagein, tagaus hat vollquatschen lassen. Um so schöner, als er ihr das Herz gebrochen hat. Du hättest dabei sein müssen", lachte Piedmon, oder vielmehr klang es danach. Machinedramon hörte Groll, gleich einem schwachen Bass.  
„Und doch hast du die Suche nach der Weißen Königin aufgegeben."  
Zwar stellte Machinedramon keine genau Frage, aber Piedmon ahnte, dass er eine Antwort darauf wollte. Die Antwort war tatsächlich udn was Piedmon nicht gerne zugab - Angst.  
Piedmon war verrückt, dass wusste er. Den Rand des Wahnsinns hatte er schon lange überschritten und das war seines Erachtens ein notwendiger Schritt. Anders überlebte man Albträume nicht. Verrücktheit machte alles leichter und verschaffte einen Vorteil, wenn man im Gegensatz zu seinen Gegner keine moralischen Grenzen kannte. Aber stets über dem Limit zu sein ermüdete und die Ekstase, die man sonst verspürte bei so einem Grenzübertritt wurde zu einem Dauerzustand, mit konstanter Stärke, aber ohne jede Schübe.  
Das war bei Digimon, die Grenzen hatten anders und wenn sie es schafften diese zu übergehen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – war diese Art des Rausches, der Kraftschub und eine eventuelle Digitation ein Erlebnis, fast besser wie ein Orgasmus. Deswegen suchten viele Digimon diese Herausforderung. Die wenigsten fanden sie. Und noch weniger waren in der Lage Ekstase von Kontrollverlust zu unterscheiden.  
Myotismon und Sanzomon hatten Grenzen und waren fähig sie zu überschreiten wenn es sein müsste, dass hatten sie beide bewiesen. Und wäre der Herr Dirigent nicht gewesen, wäre Piedmon tot.  
Sanzomon war eine Sache. Dass sie tatsächlich zuschlug hatte Piedmon tatsächlich ein wenig überrascht. Ein anderes Sanzomon hätte wahrscheinlich anders gehandelt und sich um einen anderen Ausweg bemüht, statt rumzubrüllen und in die Offensive zu gehen. Sie war aber weniger das Problem. Myotismon hingegen...  
„Ich hatte keine Lust mich nochmal mit ihm zu streiten. Das mit Sanzomon ging lange genug und ich bin froh, dass endlich Ruhe herrscht und ich nicht mehr ihren Namen hören muss", antwortete Piedmon schnippisch. Besser wie zuzugeben, dass er ein wenig Angst, insbesondere vor Myotismon hatte.  
Er hatte ihn tatsächlich angegriffen und er wollte ihn töten. Er, ein Digimon, dass Piedmon mal aufrichtig als Freund bezeichnet hatte wollte ihn töten. Ein Orchestermitglied, was nie passieren dürfte. Das der Herr Dirigient ihre Daten verändert hat geschah aus guten Grund. Und doch...  
Hätte er es durchgezogen wäre es Piedmons Vernichtung gewesen und von Myotismons Gehirn wäre nicht mehr wie degeneriertes Gemüse übrig geblieben. Myotismon wusste es und tat es dennoch und Piedmon war sich unsicher, ob dieser Wille oder diese Kraft ihm mehr Sorgen bereiten sollte.  
Doch sein Ein und Alles, neben Alice, war die Weiße Königin. Piedmon gab es nicht gern zu, aber dass er noch an einem Stück war verdankte er Sanzomon. Hätte ihr Primadonna-Stimmchen Myotismon nicht beruhigt, ähnlich wie eine großzügige Dosis Valium wären sie beide nun hinüber. An dem Tag hatte Piedmon gesehen, dass sie beide auf ihre ganz eigene Art komplett irre waren. Und so betrachtet hätten sie doch ein amüsantes Pärchen abgegeben.  
Sie also weiter verfolgen, töten und riskieren, dass Myotismon ihn beim nächsten Mal wirklich zerfetzte, aufspießte oder was immer ihm einfiel?  
„Ob Myotismon um sie trauert?", fragte sich Machinedramon. „Er hat nie mehr ein Wort darüber verloren."  
„Wen kümmert's? Und hast du unser Motto vergessen? _Es ist niemals passiert_. Schmerz zu leugnen macht es erträglicher und man kann ihn leichter vergessen."  
„Ob Myotismon das auch tat? An dieser Sache mit dem Gedächtnisschwund hege ich so langsam Zweifel."  
„Wie kommt's?"  
„Nun, hat je einer von uns ihn einmal direkt gefragt? Wir haben das damals einfach hingenommen."  
Das stimmte und schließlich war auch Piedmon davon ausgegangen und würde es wohl immer noch, hätte Myotismon seine Karten nicht auf den Tisch gelegt. Vielleicht hatte Myotismon wirklich Amnesie und Puppetmon deswegen auch nicht sofort wiedererkannt. Nachdem Piedmon eingegriffen und sich ihm angenommen hatte, stand er kurz unter Schock.  
Als er ihn zu einer Orchesterprobe mitnahm, hatte Myotismon nur sich das Innere der Sternwarte angesehen, aber nichts gesagt. Sie schien ihm bekannt vorzukommen, dass sah man ihm an, aber niemand hätte sagen können, ob er wusste, dass diese Sternwarte nicht immer eine Sternwarte war? Das hier mal ein Konzertsaal war? Dass sie hier einmal gespielt hatten, mit ihren Kapellmeistern, vor langer, langer Zeit?  
Weil Myotismon keinen Mucks von sich gab und seine Reaktion auf die einzelnen Mitglieder sich bescheiden hielt, aber zahlreich zu interpretieren war, nahm man an, dass seine Gedächtnislücken größer waren wie vermutet. Man munkelte schon, man hätte das falsche Digimon in die Runde geschleppt. Dann aber hatte Myotismon das Klavier gesehen, dass in Piedmons heimischen Räumen stand, ging wie magnetisch angezogen dorthin und er spielte. Er spielte Vivaldis ersten Satz des Winters. Perfekt.  
„An was denkst du, wenn du diese Klänge hörst, Herr Pianist?", hatte Piedmon ihn gefragt und er brauchte sehr lange für eine Antwort.  
„An Schnee, der in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch hineinfällt."  
„Der Abgrund."  
Dann war wieder Stille gewesen.  
„Was ist im Abgrund?"  
„Ich bin nicht sicher. Alles ist schwarz und weiß."  
„Hörst du denn etwas?"  
„Ja."  
Er begann den zweiten Satz zu spielen.  
„Ich höre den Schnee fallen. Ich höre... Alice."  
Dann gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, dass es wirklich Tsukaimon war. Tsukaimon, der nicht mehr wusste, dass er mal Tsukaimon im Wunderland war.  
Neid lag in der Luft. Während sich die anderen wünschten, so leicht vergessen zu können, war es Myotismon von vorne rein vergönnt gewesen. Er kehrte seinem Orchester immer mehr den Rücken und gab sich lieber mit Untoten und Geist-Digimon ab, wenn auch die Bezeichnung _Digimon_ für diese Restdaten und Bugs noch zu gut war. Und dann wagte er es noch sich an widerliche, verblendete Rebellen ran zumachen und sie flachzulegen, obwohl er alles wusste. _Alles_.  
„Sanzomon hat in unsere Seele geschaut. Sie hat die Kapellmeister vor uns erscheinen lassen. Myotismon hat das gesehen, was wir gesehen haben", schlussfolgerte Machinedramon weiter. „Und ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass Myotismon Gedächtnislücken haben soll, aber bei Alice' Anblick einknickt?"  
„Nach all den Jahren fängst du jetzt damit an Fragen zu stellen?"  
Zumal ersten Mal während dieser Unterhaltung schaute Piedmon zu Machinedramon.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil er in die Menschenwelt gegangen ist. Und ich frage mich, ob dies wirklich nur dem Willen des Herr Dirigenten gilt."  
„Du stellst Fragen, mir scheint aber du hast einen Verdacht."  
„Den habe ich. Aber es würde nur Sinn machen, wenn seine Amnesie ein Trugschluss von uns war. War es das, Piedmon?"  
Piedmon beobachtete wieder Leafmon, während er darüber nachdachte ob noch mehr wie Machinedramon diesen Verdacht hegten. Aber Puppetmon und insbesondere MetalSeadramon verachteten Myotismon so sehr, dass sie keinen einzigen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden würden. Piedmon wusste, wie sehr die Geist-Digimon Digimon wie Myotismon verehrten und was man sich da für Geschichten und Legenden erzählte. Dass Myotismon in seinem Oberstübchen plante das Orchester fallen zu lassen, unter dem Schein des treuen Pianisten, den Verdacht hatte Piedmon schon lange.  
Piedmon wusste, dass jeder von ihnen schon in diese Richtung gedacht hatte. Aber einzig Myotismon war so exzentrisch, narzisstisch und verrückt genug es auch durchzuziehen. Wäre es möglich, dass er zu einem schlimmeren und stärkeren Digimon werden könnte, schlimmer und stärker als der Herr Dirigent?  
Und es wäre weder ein Kapellmeister noch eine Primadonna da, die ihn im Ernstfall zurückhalten könnten...  
„Bist du dir auch nicht sicher?"  
„Du quatschst dummes Zeug", ächzte Piedmon und richtete sich auf. Fahles Gras hing an seinem Anzug, dass er begann abzuklopfen.  
„Wenn er noch genau wüsste, was damals war, denkst du dann er hätte uns so einfach gegen eine halbtote Armee und einen Kinderchor ausgetauscht? Dann wüsste er doch alles. Was die Apartheid, Krieg und Tod uns angetan haben. Das Band des Orchesters ist stärker wie alles andere und was uns verbindet ist mit nichts zu vergleichen. Nicht einmal die Souveränen oder _diese_ Digiritter könnten das je begreifen."  
„Das bedeutet, dass du es ihm nicht zutraust?"  
„Nein, sage ich doch."  
Damit log er. Piedmon _wusste_ das Gegenteil. Weil Myotismon selbst es ihm gesagt hatte. Warum auch immer. Wahrscheinlich weil es eben an jenem Tag war, als er so ziemlich alles verlor, an das sein bisschen Vernunft noch festhielt. Piedmon würde den Blick in Myotismons Gesicht nie vergessen. Wie er ihn ansah, als er erfuhr, dass Alice tot war. Piedmon schwor gehört zu haben, wie in Myotismon ein Schalter umgelegt wurde. Da war so viel in diesen Augen zu sehen, aber nichts in allen Welten hätte diesen Anblick beschreiben können.  
Oder als Sanzomon fort war konnte man Myotismon ansehen, dass er sich für Piedmon einen möglichst qualvollen Tod wünschte. Dafür wirkte er aber weniger manisch. Aber hasserfüllt.  
Piedmon versprach ihm ja, dass wieder gut zu machen. Es gab noch andere Sanzomon in der Digiwelt. Piedmon fand auch andere Sanzomon für ihn, so geschwächt, dass sie sich weder gegen physische Angriffe noch gegen psychische Manipulation zur Wehr setzen konnten und lieferte sie Myotismon aus. Gebissen und ausgesaugt hatte er sie zwar (ob Myotismon sie so weit leersaugte, bis sie draufgingen oder nur, bis sie bewusstlos wurden und er sie wieder gehen ließ blieb ein Mysterium für sich), aber Myotismon interessierte sich nicht für diese. Er wollte kein anderes Sanzomon. Das Aussehen sei identisch, die Stimme klang ähnlich, aber es waren nicht die Worte und die Gedanken der Weißen Königin, die aus dem Mund dieser Digimon kamen. Blick und Mimik gleich, aber nicht der gleiche Funke in den Augen. Sie würden nicht so nach Seerosen riechen, wie sie es tat. Wenn sie (unter Hypnose) seinen Namen sagten, würde es so falsch klingen. Das Blut würde nicht nach Neugierde schmecken.  
Der Schwarze König wollte nur die Weiße Königin. Und doch weigerte er sich, an das Wort _Liebe_ überhaupt zu denken. Wie konnte man nur so starrsinnig sein und etwas so offensichtliches leugnen? Alice wäre enttäuscht.  
Myotismons dezenter Kummer hatte aber Vorteile. Denn um so mehr wollte er, wie Piedmon, Gleichheit. Dann wären solche Kleinigkeiten egal. Dann wäre die gesamte Politik egal.  
Dass sie beide jedoch unterschiedliche Ansichten von Gleichheit hatten merkte Piedmon fast zu spät. Denn nun saß Myotismon am längeren Hebel und erpresste Piedmon mit der Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, warum ihr Pianist als Einziger zu Beginn Gedächtnislücken hatte. Warum ausgerechnet _dieses_ Digimon ihr Dirigent wurde. Dieses, dass sie doch selbst vor langer, langer Zeit in den Abgrund sperrten. Waren die anderen nicht skeptisch, hatte Myotismon gefragt. Stellten sie keine unangenehmen Fragen? Glaubte Piedmon wirklich, sie nahmen die Tatsache einfach so hin? Hatte er Angst?  
 _(Angst alter Freund?)_  
Diese Wahrheit würde ihm das Genick brechen. Das war sicher, sicherer wie bei Leafmon. Die Existenz seines Schützlings zu offenbaren war schon mehr wie riskant gewesen. Gut, dass sie nicht fragten, warum Piedmon seine kostbare Zeit mit einem Baby-Digimon verbrachte und Myotismon auf den Bluff reinfiel. Wäre er bei Sinnen gewesen, hätte er den Spieß vielleicht umdrehen können, aber sein Liebeswahn hatte jedes rationale Denken unmöglich gemacht.  
So entschied man sich für beidseitiges Schweigen.  
Dann, nach all den Jahren, gerade als die Digiritter ihr Unwesen trieben wollte Myotismon in die Reale Welt. Und das die Gruselmärchen der Untoten-Digimon seine Inspiration waren schloss Piedmon nicht aus.  
NeoDevimon sollte das für ihn herausfinden und Myotismon töten, sollte da wirklich etwas dran sein. Regel Nummer Drei und Zwei mochten sich im Fall von Myotismon überschneiden und das war ärgerlich – Piedmon hätte ihn wenn schon gern selbst gelyncht -, aber Orchester-Regeln galten nicht für den Pöbel.  
Doch Piedmon hörte von NeoDevimon nichts mehr. Ob er mit in die Reale Welt gegangen war? Mit diesem Digimon stimmte auch so einiges nicht. Sein Blick war nicht so furchteinflößend wie Myotismons, jedoch hatte er immer hasserfüllt in die Runde der Meister der Dunkelheit geblickt. Aber Piedmon verstand nicht warum. Er wusste nur, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas. Es erinnerte ihn an das Meer...  
„Gut. Wenn du das sagst, glaube ich dir. Immerhin bist du schon immer der Einzige gewesen, der sich in seiner wirren Gedankenwelt zurechtgefunden hatte."  
„Weil wir beide Figuren aus dem Wunderland sind", murmelte Piedmon, hatte aber nur Augen für Leafmon, das in der Pfütze spielte und mit Seifenblasen auf herabfallende Blätter schoss. Dieser Anblick war nostalgisch.  
Für einen kurzen Moment reiste Piedmon in seinen Gedanken zurück und dachte an früher. Wenn es für ein Digimon etwas wie eine Kindheit gab, dann war es die Zeit, die es nur auf dem Ausbildungs- oder Rookie-Level verbrachte, bis es alt und erfahren genug war das Champion-Level zu halten. Zwar hatte das Orchester seine Kindheit in der Typus-Apartheid verbracht, aber zwischen den Momenten, in denen sie gekämpft und verfolgt wurden, waren doch auch viele schöne Augenblicke dabei. Die meisten davon teilte sich Dracmon mit Tsukaimon. Piedmon sah Leafmon, doch sein Kopf zeigte ihn als Dracmon mit Tsukaimon im Wasser spielen.  
Um von den Säuberungstruppen der hohen Serums und den ihnen untergestellten Dateien nicht erkannt zu werden und schlussendlich mit Geierkrallengift gerebootet zu werden, hatten sie Tsukaimon oft das Fell gefärbt, damit er als Patamon getarnt herumlaufen konnte. Die Farbe wieder ab zu kriegen war lästig und schmerzhaft für ihn gewesen und Dracmon – bei ihm musste man auf Verkleidungen zurückgreifen, meist unpraktisch und im wahrsten Sinne erstickend – versuchte ihn aufzuheitern. Meist endete es dann doch immer im Streit, da Dracmon zu distanzlos und Tsukaimon zu mürrisch war und Humpty Dumpty und Alice mussten sie trennen. Dennoch hatte Tsukaimon danach seine Schmerzen und das Kratzen im Fell vergessen, ertrug den Rest dieser Prozedur viel leichter und das war schließlich das Ziel. Da wusste Tsukaimon, dass sein Freund es nur gut meinte. Und Humpty Dumpty, der verstand wie sein Partner tickte, war am Ende des Tages zufrieden und gab ihm zur Belohnung was Süßes.  
( _Auf deine eigene, wenn auch schroffe Art bis du doch sehr freundlich und großzügig Du hast etwas von der Herzkönigin_ )  
( _Der Herzkönigin? Aus Alice im Wunderland?_ )  
( _Ja, auch sie kommt ursprünglich aus einem Mutter-Gans-Reim. So wie Humpty Dumpty auch_ )  
( _Aber ist die Herzkönigin nicht böse?_ )  
( _Die Herzkönigin ist wie ein Sturm der einzige Unterschied sei nur dass der Sturm es nicht so böse meint aber wenn die Herzkönigin ein Sturm ist und ein Sturm wie sie wieso sollte es die Herzkönigin nicht auch genauso wenig böse meinen?_ )  
Für Dracmon klang es kompliziert, aber irgendwo hatte er es auch verstanden. Dracmon gab es während der Apartheid duzend. Damals hatten sich diese Digimon noch nicht gänzlich von ihrem Blutsauger-Dasein abgesagt, darum mied man sie. Aber er war Humpty Dumptys Dracmon, er gehörte zu einem Orchester, dass für die Digiwelt und für Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus spielte. Er war nicht so. Er war anders. Er wusste, was Freundlichkeit bedeutete. Und er hatte Humpty Dumpty, der wie in den Alice-Märchen der Liebling der Monarchen des Wunderlandes war. Wie die Herzkönigin schwor er, Humpty Dumpty zu beschützen.  
Aber er hatte versagt. Er konnte Humpty Dumpty nicht zusammenflicken.  
„Kou... "  
Ehe eine Träne über das Gesicht lief, wischte Piedmon sie weg, getarnt als eine weitere Bewegung um Grashalme von seinem Blazer zu klopfen. Er hoffte nur, Machinedramon hatte es nicht gehört.  
„Bist du eigentlich nur hier, um mit mir über unseren störrischen Pianisten zu reden?"  
„Das und um Bericht zu erstatten. Ich habe endlich Etemons Dunkles Netzwerk in Ordnung bringen können", schnaubte Machinedramon, sehr erbost und schlecht gelaunt, dafür, dass er immer leugnete Gefühle zu haben. „Das absolute Chaos, aber was war zu erwarten? Er hätte sich eine Scheibe von Devimon abschneiden sollen, dieser hatte wenigstens Sinn für Ordnung."  
„Oh ja, der ist mir bekannt. War er es nicht, der die einzelnen Areale seiner kleinen Insel nach den Zwergen aus Bilbos Lieblingsgeschichte benannt hat? Er kam wohl doch nicht so gut über seinen Kapellmeister hinweg, wie er immer behauptet hatte."  
Was diese Andeutung sollte hatte Machinedramon schnell durchschaut. Neben den ellenlangen Nummern, die gefühlt länger waren wie die Zahlenfolge hinter dem Komma von Pi, hatte Machinedramon seine Hauptcomputer nach Figuren der Gebrüder Grimm benannt. Den in seiner Basis sogar nach Hänsel selbst.  
„Dennoch besaß er System. Für einen Champion eine außerordentliche Leistung."  
„Sicher. Devimon und du seid beide solche Kontrollfanatiker, die wenig Interesse an sozialen Strukturen hegen."  
„Du meintest wohl, dass wir uns nicht auf unnötige Bindungen einlassen, wie MetalSeadramon es zu pflegen vermach? Oder Etemon? Von Myotismon ganz zu schweigen. Hast du nicht eben noch selbst über ihn gemeckert?"  
Piedmon stand im Schatten und in einem günstigen Winkel, ansonsten hätte Machinedramon gemerkt, wie dieser grinste, besonders _wie_ er grinste. Dafür, dass Machinedramon Gefühle nicht nur negativ gesinnt war, sondern gänzlich verleugnete, war er doch sehr gefühlsgeladen. Genau wie Devimon, allein deswegen hatte er sich auch erst Recht keine Handlanger gehalten, sondern mit seinen schwarzen Zahnrädern Sklaven gezüchtet, die nur er zu kontrollieren wusste.  
„Nicht mal ein Hauch von Sympathie für dein Rudel aus Schrauben und Blech?"  
„Wir sind Maschinen. Wir sind Daten! Reicht dir die Antwort nicht?", schnaubte er, Piedmon glaubte ein Knurren gehört zu haben. „Sollen sich die anderen doch Haustiere halten, wenn sie so dringend Gesellschaft brauchen. Das zeigt nur ihre Charakterschwäche. Handlanger sind wie niedere Spielkarten, oder nicht, Herzkönigin?"  
„Also dafür, dass dir deine Untergebenen so egal sind, gibst du dir ganz viel Mühe, dass es deinen Spielzeugen an nichts mangelt. Hast dich mit allen Computer innerhalb der Digiwelt vernetzt, erzeugst und versorgst deine Maschinen mit Strom. Inwiefern unterscheidet das dich von MetalSeadramon, der die Meeres-Digimon vor Eindringlingen beschützt? Oder von Etemon, der auch schwächeren Digimon eine Chance gibt, solange wie sie ihn feiern? Oder von Myotismon, der Untote, Geister und anderes verstoßenes Gesocks aufsammelt, das keiner haben will?"  
„Kaputte Maschinen funktionieren eben nicht!", fauchte Machinedramon weiter, es klang sogar, als hätte er durch seine Zähne hindurch gezischt, so laut wie ein Donner. Leafmon sah erschrocken zum Hügel hoch. Es spielte zwar weiter, als Piedmon ihm freundlich zuwinkte, es hatte aber ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch.  
Machinedramon entschloss sich, seine Stimme zu dämmen.  
„Unterstehe dich, weiter Dinge in meine Taten hineinzuinterpretieren. Geschweige denn mich zu deinem neuen Lieblingsspielzeug zu ernennen, nun da Myotismon nicht mehr da ist."  
„Glaub mir, so amüsant wie bei Myotismon ist es bei dir nicht, Herr Klarinettist", lachte Piedmon, nur nicht so amüsiert, eher boshaft. Machinedramon antwortete nicht mehr. Schweigend und doch so emotional für ein Digimon, dass vehement leugnete Gefühle zu haben, ging er und verschwand zwischen den Gestrüpp. So machte es tatsächlich nur bedingt Spaß. Außerdem war Machinedramon kein Digimon, dass es verstand richtig verbal zu kontern. Ein Talent, dass Myotismon eher verinnerlicht hatte.  
„Seid ihr fertig mit reden?", fragte Leafmon, dass den Hügel hoch gehupft kam, den Papierflieger an sich geklemmt, was ihm nicht so leicht fiel.  
„Ja, sind wir."  
„Habt ihr über Tsukaimon geredet?"  
„Du kennst Tsukaimon?", fragte Piedmon, teils mit dieser überdrehten, zu euphorischen Clown-Stimme, zum Teil doch sehr überrascht.  
„Natürlich. Tsukaimon ist doch dein bester Freund, Pency. Er war immer so ernst. Aber bei dir hat er immer gelacht. Bei dir und... und..."  
Leafmon überlegte, überlegte lange. In der Zeit wurde Piedmon von Erinnerungen geradezu überrannt und ein Stich traf ihn. Ebenso die Frage, wie lange es noch halten würde. Leafmon war dabei zu vergessen. Sein altes Ich wurde in der Digiwelt nicht mehr gebraucht.  
Aber er würde das verhindern.  
„Alice! Ja und bei Alice war Tsukaimon auch immer ganz glücklich", rief Leafmon auf, selbst von seinem Geistesblitz überrascht und sich gleichzeitig fragend, woher es das wusste. „Nee, Moment. Alice ist nicht der richtige Name. Aber ich komme nicht drauf. Wieso fällt es mir nicht ein, Pency?"  
„Vielleicht weil vergessen manchmal doch die bessere Option ist", antworte Piedmon und nahm Leafmon hoch. Das Digimon verstand wohl nicht ganz, was er ausdrücken wollte, nahm es aber hin.  
„Und Tsukaimon? Wo ist er?"  
„Na, wo wohl? Bei Alice ist er, wo sonst?"  
Leafmon lachte, Piedmon mit, aber nur um zu vertuschen, dass etwas an dieser Aussage nicht koscher war. Denn es war keine Lüge, dennoch wünschte sich Piedmon es wäre eine.  
Der Herr Dirigent hatte es ihm zugeflüstert. Der Herr Dirigent war zornig und erbost über diesen Pianisten. Piedmon wusste das, denn keiner von ihnen stand dem Herr Dirigenten so nah wie er und bekam dessen Zorn so zu spüren wie er. Er wusste, was der Herr Dirigent wusste und der Herr Dirigent vertraute Myotismon schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht nur wegen der Sache mit Sanzomon.  
Das Wappen der Gerechtigkeit leuchtete noch, hatte der Herr Dirigent gebrüllt. Myotismon war _Alice_ in die Arme gelaufen.

𝅗𝅥

Vivaldis Winter war die einzige musikalische Erfahrung die Deemon jemals zuteil wurde. Diese Ehre widerfuhr ihm noch als IceDevimon, als er und seine Genossen, bestehend aus anderen IceDevimon in den eisigen Höhlen einer Schneewüste hausten. Nicht weit entfernt lag ein abgelegenes kleines Dorf, in dem nur Frigimon lebten und es war so generisch und schläfrig, dass er sich damals nicht einmal die Mühe machte dort für etwas Unruhe zu sorgen.  
Eines Tages jedoch, als die Stürme relativ ruhig waren und der Himmel klar, kam Schwung in dieses verschlafene Eckchen. Ein Fremder, ein Mensch war dort aufgetaucht und dass plötzlich in diesem Dorf ein Trubel herrschte entging IceDevimon nicht. Also hatte er sich klammheimlich davon gemacht um zu sehen, was das war, dieser Mensch, oder als was auch immer derjenige sich bezeichnete.  
So lugte IceDevimon in eines der Häuser hinein und sah erst nichts außer die aufgebrachten Frigimon. Sie standen im Halbkreis und in der Mitte saß etwas unbeholfen dieser Mensch. Dieser Mensch war Alice. Und in Alice' Armen, in einer gestrickten Decke eingehüllt lag ein Poyomon, das ebenso unbeholfen und müde war. Hin und wieder fing es an zu husten.  
IceDevimon hörte kaum etwas von dem Gespräch. Die Frigimon redeten wild durcheinander und das auch laut. Er konnte nur herausfiltern, dass Alice ziemlich oft fragte, was das für ein Ort sei und ob noch mehr Menschen hier wären. Freunde nannte Alice sie. Das Poyomon nieste ziemlich oft und döste ein, kaum dass es wach war. Alice hatte den Frigimon erzählt, dass sie beide zwei, vielleicht drei Tage hier rumgelaufen seien und während die ersten Tage sehr klar und freundlich war, waren sie am dritten von Lawinen und Stürmen überrascht worden und vermutete, dass das Poyomon sich etwas eingefangen hatte und ob sie bleiben könnten, bis es wieder gesund wäre. Man stimmte zu, aber nur für eine Gegenleistung. Aber einzig, was Alice anbieten könnte wäre Musik, was aber bei den Frigimon Erfolg zeigte. In der Apartheid war Musik, vor allem gute Musik noch seltener gewesen wie in der Gegenwart. Also hatte man Alice an ein Piano gesetzt und spielte. Antonio Vivaldis Winter hieß das, was Alice den Digimon vorspielte und es klang gut. Sehr gut sogar. Nicht hohl, nicht schwer, nicht mechanisch. Einfach irgendwie echt und lebendig. Es waren drei Teile und während das Poyomon, trotz dass es Fieber hatte mit dem ersten Satz pfiff und Alice' liebster Teil wohl der zweite war, fand IceDevimon, das der dritte und letzte Satz ihm, aus Gründen die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte am besten gefiel.  
IceDevimon kam immer mal wieder hinunter in das Dorf, um zu sehen was Alice und dieses Poyomon, dass anhänglicher war wie ein angelutschtes Bonbon so trieben. Er sah zu wie es von Alice gefüttert wurde, Musik vorgespielt oder Reime vorgesungen bekam, wenn es aufgrund des Fiebers nicht schlafen konnte und jammerte, aber auch, wie Alice für ihn kleine Schneefiguren baute und mit einer Pfanne zusammen Schneehügel hinunterrutschten. Was für alberne Geschöpfe die zwei waren.  
Sehr bald schien es dem Baby-Digimon besser und sogar so gut zu gehen, dass es, während es in Alice' Armen lag und summte zu Tokomon digitierte. Kurz darauf gingen dieser Mensch und das Digimon. Sie müssten sich aufmachen um Alice' Freunde zu suchen, die wohl auch irgendwo in der Digiwelt sein müssten.  
Kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch tauchten Truppen der Hohen Digimon auf, eine Horde von Seasarmon, angeführt von Caturamon, einem der gefürchtetsten Generäle der Truppen Huanglongmons und fragten gezielt nach diesem Gespann. Und wenn die _Säuberungstruppen_ jemanden suchten, hieß das nie etwas Gutes. Die Frigimon leugneten die Anwesenheit der beiden jedoch ausnahmslos.  
IceDevimon sollte Alice und Tokomon, dass irgendwann nach ihrer Abreise zu Tsukaimon digitiert war erst wieder treffen, nachdem er selbst und seine Brüder und Schwestern von den Serums fortgejagt wurden, da Seraphimon, einer der obersten Führer der Serums, die Ländereinen in Anspruch nahm und somit waren Viren unerwünscht. Anders wie Ophanimon oder Cherubimon lebte Seraphimon oder auch Huagolongmon nach der Devise, Virus-Typen gleich auszumerzen, statt sie einfach zu verbannen (wenn man aber berücksichtigte, in welche Ländereien man verbannt wurde konnte man ernsthaft ins Grübeln kommen, was nun wirklich die bessere Alternative war). Der Rest, wie Shakamon, interessierte sich nicht fürs niedere Volk.  
Dragomon nahm ihn und seine Artgenossen, die geflohen waren schließlich auf. Dragomon besaß unter den Viren eine doch revolutionäre Art. Dragomon war stark, strebte aber an die Dämonenfürsten zurückzuholen, um so die Tyrannei der Serums und der Heiligen Digimon zu beenden. Aber schon lange hatte kein Digimon es mehr geschafft zu einer dieser dämonenähnlichen Gottheiten zu digitieren. Aber irgendwas hatte Dragomon in IceDevimon gesehen. Sagte, er hätte das Potenzial dazu, er sei nicht wie die große Mehrheit der Virus-Digimon, die glaubten allein durch Stärke und das Sammeln von Daten getöteter Digimon reiche aus um zu digitieren.  
Eingesperrt im Meer der Dunkelheit dachte IceDevimon nicht mehr daran. Früher hätte er gern das nötige Level erreicht, um die Serums niedermetzeln zu können. Doch jene Kinder von einst, Rosemons Gänslein hatten allem einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Besonders Bilbo, Humpty Dumpty und Alice hatte er nicht leiden können. Selbiges galt für ihre Digimon Candlemon, Dracmon und Tsukaimon. Verflucht, hasste IceDevimon sie alle. Er hasste sie abgrundtief. Besonders Alice und Tsukaimon hatten einen Ehrenplatz, weil Alice dieses Lied spielen konnte, dass ihm so gut gefiel. Nur Tsukaimon hasste er noch viel, viel mehr. Hochnäsige Kreatur. Volksverräter.  
Rage und Rache trieben IceDevimon an. Vielleicht hatte er es gerade deswegen auf das Ultra-Level geschafft und war damit eine Art Hoffnungsträger für Seinesgleichen und Leidensgenossen geworden. Sie hatten ohne Dragomons Wissen nach einem Ausweg gesucht und fanden einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den Welten, den NeoDevimon nutzen sollte, um zurück in die Digiwelt zu kommen. Sie opferten ihre Kräfte, damit er fliehen konnte. Er wäre stark genug um durchschreiten zu können. Stark genug um sie alle zu rächen. Stark genug um irgendwann wirklich ein Dämonenfürst zu werden.  
Der erste Schritt zurück in die Digiwelt glich einem Kulturschock. Nichts erinnerte mehr an jene Digiwelt, in der er aufgewachsen war. Politik war ein unbedeutendes Thema. Von den großen Digimon, die einst alles reagierten existierte keines mehr. Grenzen waren zerschlagen worden, ebenso aber auch alle Strukturen (den meisten jedoch trauerte NeoDevimon nicht nach). Digimon, die wie er Ultra-Level waren oder gar auf dem Mega-Level waren rar und zogen es eher vor unter sich zu bleiben.  
NeoDevimon war einige Wochen durch die Digiwelt geirrt, nicht wissend, was er tun sollte. Die Digiwelt war ihm gefühlte Jahrhunderte voraus und Digimon, die wie er waren fand er nicht. Es herrschte unter den Digimon selbst, gerade unter verschiedenen Typen und Rassen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber im Vergleich zu der Typus-Apartheid hielt sich dieser Argwohn begrenzt und war eher mit Kindergeplänkel zu vergleichen. Einzig was er erfuhr war, dass es Streit unter den zwei einzigen Parteien gab, die annähernd etwas mit Politik zu tun hatten:  
Die Meister der Dunkelheit, die Regionen der Digiwelt für sich beanspruchen wollten, mit dem Ziel, dass sie die _absolute Gleichheit unter allen Digimon_ nannten und eine große Armee hinter sich hatten und die Opposition, die vier Souveränen, die nach Balance innerhalb aller Welten strebten und von einem Zusammenleben mit – man wollte es nicht glauben – Menschen predigten, um durch sie der Digiwelt endlich die feste Struktur zu geben, die sie in all den Jahrhunderten nie alleine erreicht hatte.  
Für NeoDevimon klang beides schrecklich. Aber mit den Meister der Dunkelheit irgendwie in Kontakt zu treten wäre ein Anfang. Wenn sie hören würden, dass er zu Dragomon gehörte, ergebe sich vielleicht etwas, dass seinen Brüdern helfen könnte aus dem Meer der Dunkelheit zu entkommen. Nur wo sie finden? Ihr Anführer Piedmon sei wie ein Sommerorkan, hieß es unter den Digimon. Er tauchte auf, zerstörte alles, was ihm vor die Linse kam und so schnell er kam, so schnell verschwand er auch. Zurück blieb nur ein Bild totaler Verwüstung.  
Während NeoDevimon also nach diesen Digimon Ausschau hielt, begann er nebenbei, um über die Runden zu kommen mit der Kopfgeldjagd. Immer mal wieder wurden Digimon gesucht, meist aber nicht mehr wie Taschendiebe, Betrüger oder Digimon, die ihre Rechnungen nicht bezahlt hatten. Digitamamon, gerade seine Bar eröffnet war einer seiner Stammklienten, da dieser öfter mit solchen Digimon Probleme hatte, die sich vollfraßen, betranken und dann abhauten. Aber immer auch, wenn Digitamamon ihm einen neuen Auftrag gab, setzte er zusätzlich an, dass, wenn NeoDevimon ein Sirenmon, dass mit großer Leidenschaft Opern sang traf, er ihr ausrichten sollte, dass Digitamamon froh sei, dass sie ihm nach langer Zeit Briefe zuschickte, er aber sie gerne wieder sehen möchte.  
Einmal harkte NeoDevimon genauer nach und Digitamamon, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes harte Schale mit weichen Kern und von NeoDevimon angefüllt worden, rückte mit der Sprache raus. Da hörte er das erste Mal von Sanzomon.  
Als erfolgreicher Kopfgeldjäger verdiente man sich schnell einen guten wie schlechten Ruf und die Schlechten waren den Meister der Dunkelheit wohl die Liebsten, warum sonst hatten sie Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen? LadyDevimon, Piedmons Gespielin suchte ihn auf und hatte direkt zu ihrem Meister geführt und wie er schon in Myotismon sofort Alice' liebstes Tsukaimon erkannte, erkannte er in Piedmon sofort das Dracmon wieder, dass mit Humpty Dumpty immer zusammen war.  
Für NeoDevimon ein Schock. Er hatte diesen sieben Digimon natürlich alle Schmerzen und Qualen der Welt gewünscht, aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es hätte auch eine Verwechslung sein können – rein logisch gesehen dürften diese Digimon von einst gar nicht mehr am Leben sein – aber etwas in NeoDevimons Inneren, eine Art Urinstinkt sagte ihm, dass es wirklich so war.  
Piedmon hatte das wohl mit Angst verwechselt. Es war nicht nur Piedmon, sämtliche Digimon, die NeoDevimon an diesem Tag in Piedmons Versteck zu Gesicht bekam – Machinedramon, Etemon und Devimon - waren jene Digimon. Keines von ihnen hatte ihn jedoch erkannt. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn vergessen, oder rechneten eben einfach nicht damit, dass er ein alter Bekannter aus dem Exil war. Einzig Devimon, dass einst Bilbos Candlemon war schien eine Ahnung zu haben. Devimon zu sehen war paradox, aber amüsant. NeoDevimon hatte sowohl bei Bilbo, als auch bei Candlemon einen starken Eindruck hinterlassen, sie hatten ihn schließlich auch als einen mieses Ungeheuer beleidigt. Und liebe Güte, hatte Bilbo Angst vor IceDevimon gehabt, wie der winzige Hobbit vor dem riesigen Drachen. Ob sie alle etwas wie eine schwarze Digitation vollführt hatten? Würde erklären, warum sie so sehr von ihrem damaligen Wesen abgedriftet waren.  
Ehe Devimon jedoch Piedmon erzählen konnte, welche Befürchtungen er hatte wurde er von den Digirittern vernichtet. Zwar war NeoDevimon neugierig, aber diese Kinder sollten nicht Teil seines Auftrags sein. Sein Ziel war Myotismon.  
„Mein Freund kommt nicht nur immer seltener zu unseren Treffen, er lässt nun gar nichts mehr von sich hören. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass er Rekruten sucht. Zwar sind mir ein paar seiner Pläne bekannt, aber ihm ist nicht zu trauen. Sei daher so freundlich und misch dich doch in seine Armee. Und sollte er etwas vorhaben, dass mir eventuell missfallen könnte, dann - ", hatte Piedmon ihm erklärt. Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende, legte nur den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger an den Hals und zog ihn einmal quer über die Kehle.  
Klang nach keinem allzu schweren Auftrag und das Rekrutieren war das kleinste Problem. Nur hätte sich Myotismon eben nicht als genau dieses Tsukaimon herausgestellt, vielleicht hätte NeoDevimon diesen Langzahn tatsächlich schon getötet. Doch der Wunsch ihn zu quälen war viel größer.  
Nachdem er von Gatomon rekrutiert wurde bekam er Myotismon nicht so oft zu Gesicht, wie er gehofft hätte, aber er kam auch so an ein paar nützliche Informationen, über die er Piedmon informierte. Überwiegend steckte Myotismon seine Nase tief in irgendwelche Bücher und fertigte in akribischer Arbeit und höchster Konzentration Karten her. Für was er sie brauchte fand NeoDevimon erst heraus, als Myotismon damit das Tor öffnete. Jenes Gatomon und ein DemiDevimon, die wie Baby-Digimon an ihrem Meister hingen – oder, was NeoDevimon passender fand, wie dieser untote Graf früher an Alice - und sich darum stritten wer mehr Lob und Anerkennung von ihm erhielt, wurden von ihm ziemlich getriezt und nicht selten bekamen sie seine Schläge zu spüren, wenn sie versagten und Myotismon zusätzlich sehr schlecht gelaunt war. Dass sie ihm dennoch so hörig waren, erstaunte NeoDevimon irgendwo, genauso wie tief die Bakemon vor ihm krochen. Myotismon führte sich nicht nur auf wie ein narzisstischer und hochnäsiger König, er war einer. Er hatte aber seine doch recht gemischte Truppe - für untote Digimon ungewöhnlich - gut im Griff. Besaß einen guten Überblick, war organisiert und hatte Struktur, was bei einem so vielschichtigen Gefolge kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Devidramon und Dokugumon in den Bergen, Raremon und MegaSeadramon in den Gewässern und weiß der Teufel was da in den Wäldern rumkroch. Von den Unmengen Bakemon und Soulmon ganz zu schweigen.  
Einmal jedoch hatte NeoDevimon mitbekommen, dass Myotismon in seinem Zimmer saß, leer in die Gegend starrte und Selbstgespräche führte. Aber entweder war es nur Genuschel oder zu leise. Was er jedoch gehört hatte war, neben _Alice_ , ein weiterer Name. Sanzomon. Wieder dieses Digimon.  
„Er redet oft mit sich selbst. Oft von jemanden namens Alice. Was hat es damit auf sich?", fragte NeoDevimon einst ganz unverblühmt, als er Piedmon Bericht erstattete und ahnungslos tat, zusammen mit den anderen Meistern der Dunkelheit, die noch übrig waren. Dass NeoDevimon fragte passte Piedmon nicht. Die Augen waren stark verengt, aber dann grinste er.  
„Mein alter Freund hat ein paar Erinnerungslücken. Mehr musst du nicht wissen."  
Myotismon, das kleine, unverschämte Tsukaimon von einst hatte also Gedächtnislücken. Also war anzunehmen, dass er sich irgendwo noch an Alice erinnerte, er aber nicht mehr genau wusste wer Alice war und in welcher Verbindung sie zueinander standen. Für NeoDevimon höchst interessante Informationen und Piedmon servierte sie ihm auf einem Silbertablett.  
„Sind diese Erinnerungslücken auch der Grund, warum er solch eine Abscheu für Blumen hegt? Ich habe selten ein Digimon gesehen, dass mit so einer Leidenschaft Seerosen zerrissen hat."  
Diesmal kräuselte Piedmon nur die Lippen und sah schweigend zu Machiendramon, MetalSeadramon und Puppetmon, in denen NeoDevimon noch zu deutlich Hänsels Dorumon, Momos Betamon und Gretels Floramon wiedererkannte. Langes Schweigen, nur Puppetmon lachte kurz auf, schwieg aber sofort, als Piedmon ihn – _ihn_ , dass klang in NeoDevimons Ohren so falsch, wenn er sich an Floramon erinnerte, Floramon war so flatterhaft, so _mädchenhaft_ gewesen - böse anfunkelte.  
„Kümmere dich nicht darum. Das ist eine private Sache." „Das hat nicht zufällig mit einem Digimon namens Sanzomon zu tun? Er erwähnt diesen Namen sehr o-"  
NeoDevimon blieb der Atem weg. Die Bälle, mit denen Piedmon aus Langeweile jonglierte sahen in dessen Hand zwar weder hart noch schwer aus, doch als einer davon in NeoDevimons Magengegend landete, hatte dieser das Gefühl es würde ihn zerreißen. Erst fiel der Ball zu Boden, dann ging NeoDevimon in die Knie.  
„Erwähne dieses Flittchen nie wieder! Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"  
NeoDevimon hatte noch versucht zu antworten, aber die aufkommende Übelkeit erlaubte ihm nicht, Luft für Worte zu holen. Aber er konnte sich zumindest wieder aufrichten und zu Piedmon hochblicken, der in seinem Stuhl saß und statt weiter gelassen durch das Teleskop zu schauen, seine Gesichtsmimik verkrampfte. Angewidert. Und NeoDevimons Magen drehte sich fast erneut, aber diesmal vor Wut. Wie dieses Digimon es wagen konnte so auf ihn herabzublicken, während die anderen drei sich köstlichst darüber amüsierten. Wenn die Meister der Dunkelheit wüssten, wer er wirklich wäre würden sie sich so etwas und vor allem dieser alberne Clown so einen Blick nicht erlauben, sondern Panik schieben.  
Schlimmer jedoch wie das, was Piedmon ihm an physischen Leid zufügte, war das, was er versuchte ihm psychisch anzutun. Wenn Piedmon freundlich tat, war dass immer ein schlechtes Omen gewesen. Oft versuchte dieses Digimon in NeoDevimons Kopf zu blicken, ihn zu durchschauen oder zu triggern. Weil jedoch alles ein Misserfolg war und NeoDevimon versuchte sich nicht durchschauen zu lassen, bekam er Piedmons Wut sehr oft ab.  
Doch egal wie oft dieser ihn mit Schwertern bewarf oder ihn Bälle in den Magen oder ins Gesicht warf (mal mit Stacheln versehen, mal glühend heiß), NeoDevimon erlaubte es sich nicht auch nur einen Hauch von Blöße oder Schwäche zu zeigen. Nicht vor diesen Digimon. Und es trieb in Piedmon die Galle hoch, dass dieses Digimon, das gerade mal auf den Ultra-Level war so störrisch war und sich weigerte einzuknicken. In der Hinsicht war er Myotismon ähnlich – auch Piedmon traute keinem Digimon, dass keine Angst vor ihm hatte.  
Vor ihm würde NeoDevimon nie Angst haben. Vom Meer jedoch schon. Der Anblick, das Geräusch von dunklen Gewässern und Wellen, wie es sie nur am Meer der Dunkelheit gab, war die Inkarnation von NeoDevimons Albträumen. Und zu seinem Unglück überließ es Piedmon seinem LadyDevimon schließlich, mit seinem privaten Meuchelmörder zu spielen und was solche Dinge betraf, war sie fast noch kreativer wie ihr Meister. Dass LadyDevimon seine Angst vor Wasser auffiel war nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
So sperrte sie NeoDevimon in eine Grube. Direkt am Meer, über ihm das Loch, mit Gittern versehen und von Stunde zu Stunde stieg die Flut und salziges Meerwasser floss zu ihm hinunter. Piedmon würde ihn nicht ertrinken lassen, schließlich brauchte er ihn noch. Das wusste NeoDevimon und er redete sich das immer wieder ein, während in seinem Kopf die Wellen ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben. Piedmon beobachtete ihn sicherlich von weitem und ließ ihn zappeln. Dieser Clown wollte, dass er in der Angst verging.  
Wäre dieser Zorn nicht, vielleicht wäre NeoDevimon verrückt geworden, da unten, in diesem Loch, während das Wasser immer näher und näher kam und der Wasserspiegel stieg, bis zum Hals, bis ihm doch Zweifel kamen ob Piedmon ihn wirklich nicht ertrinken ließe, hörte nur Wellen und dachte an sein Gefängnis zurück, an diesen dunklen Ort.  
Dann, an einem Tag als es ganz schrecklich wurde und er wirklich den Wahnsinn nahe war, rettete ihn jemand.  
„Hey, kannst du uns hören?"  
Als man NeoDevimon rief, hatte er erst vergessen, dass ihn jemand aus diesem Loch gezogen hatte. Er kam schleppend wieder zu Sinnen, war zwar wach, aber noch erstarrt. Bis die Wellen in seinem Kopf verstummten, dauerte es lange.  
Das erste Digimon, dass er sah war Gokuwmon. Er hatte ihn aus diesem Loch nahe der Bucht, die zu MetalSeadramons Reich gehörte, gezogen. Neben Gokuwmon stand noch ein Digimon. Ein zierliches, humanoides Digimon in einem weißen Gewand und die Augen genauso Gold wie ihr Haar. Dieses Digimon war Sanzomon.  
„Geht es dir gut? Hat Piedmon dir das angetan?", fragte sie bedacht und gleichzeitig doch besorgt. Gokuwmon zog eine Flasche aus seiner Hosentasche und goss irgendeinen alkoholischem Drink in den Deckel, den er als Becher zweckentfremdete um NeoDevimon etwas davon zu reichen. Er zog seine eiserne Maske beiseite, trank den Becher mit einem Zug leer und sofort wurde ihm warm im Bauch.  
„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Sanzomon, immer noch in der gleichen Tonlage. Er schüttelte den Kopf, schaute die beiden Digimon jedoch skeptisch an. Ein Serum so ruhig neben einem Viruszu sehen war schon etwas seltsam. Aber dass ein Serum sich mal Sorgen um einen Virus-Typ machen würde hätte NeoDevimon für unmöglich gehalten. Geschweige denn ein Heiliges. Sie atmete sogar erleichtert auf. Sie wirkte absolut friedfertig.  
„Sag, du gehörst doch zu den Truppen von Grey Mountain, oder?", fragte nun Gokuwmon, der vor NeoDevimon in die Hocke ging, während Sanzomon daneben kniete.  
„Habt ihr mich deswegen gerettet?"  
„Wir haben dich deswegen gesucht. Wir wissen aus einer verlässlichen Quelle, dass sich einer der bekanntesten Kopfgeldjäger Servers Myotismon angeschlossen hat. Gerettet haben wir dich, weil du in Schwierigkeiten warst."  
„Nicht angeschlossen. Rekrutiert", antwortete NeoDevimon, immer noch deutlich misstrauisch seinen Rettern gegenüber. Besonders Sanzomon behielt er lange im Auge. Könnte sie _dieses_ Sanzomon sein?  
„Wofür rekrutiert?"  
„Was geht euch das an?"  
„Bitte, wir müssen das wissen. Wenn du irgendetwas weißt, was Myotismon vor hat oder wofür er so viele Digimon braucht, dann sag uns das bitte."  
NeoDevimons Verdacht schien sich zu bestätigen. Als Sanzomon Myotismons Namen aussprach klang sie gequält, als würde es ihr schwer fallen. Die Entschlossenheit blieb aber erhalten. Zuerst fragte sich NeoDevimon nicht, was Sanzomon von Myotismon wollte, er überlegte nur, ob er antworten sollte. Aber immerhin, die beiden hatten ihn gerettet. Er mochte ein Virus-Typ sein, aber nicht ehrlos.  
„Myotismon will in eine andere Welt. Hat er zumindest in einer kleinen Ansprache erzählt. Wie er das machen will, keinen Schimmer."  
„Was will er dort?"  
„Er sagte etwas davon, dass er den achten Digiritter finden will, um ihn zu vernichten. Dann würde er beide Welten zu seinem Reich vereinen."  
Sanzomons Augen weiteten sich. Sie wirkte entsetzt, sagte nichts, legte nur ihren Kopf in ihre Hand und schüttelte ihn. Ein trauriges, tiefes Seufzen. Was NeoDevimon Dank dieser Haltung schließlich sah, waren schwache, bleiche Narben an der Innenseite ihres Armes. Ein langer Strich, aber interessanter waren die vernarbten Punkte drum herum. So wie es aussah, waren es Bissabdrücke. Aber kein Zeichen eines Kampfes. Das waren andere Bissspuren, von jemanden mit langen Eckzähnen, der es genossen hatte langsam und sachte zuzubeißen und ein Opfer, dass sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Etwa, weil sie es ebenso genossen hatte?  
NeoDevimon kannte solche Male von Dämonen-Digimon oder anderen humanoiden Virus-Digimon, die sich, wenn sie mal von Wollust gepackt waren gerne ineinander verbissen. Warum sollte ein Vampir-Digimon anders sein?  
„Am Anfang war der Himmel von Fledermäusen bedeckt... Und so riefen die Menschen... Er wird doch nicht wirklich -"  
„Meister, wir müssen umgehend Gennai davon erzählen", sagte Gokuwmon, ähnlich schockiert wie Sanzomon, sie selbst nickte nur schwach. Er blickte schließlich auf, als ein weiteres Digimon in einem Affenzahn die Bucht entlang auf sie zuflog.  
„Gokuwmon! Hohepriesterin!", rief ein Sirenmon zu aufgebracht hinüber. Ein Sirenmon, dass bei einem Sanzomon war, sie musste also Digitamamons alte Freundin sein. Vermutlich war er diese vertrauliche Quelle, schließlich hatte er mitbekommen, wie er mit Gatomon und Wizardmon mitgegangen war.  
„Wir müssen schnell weg! Es sind Divermon auf den Weg hierher!"  
Sirenmon flog voraus, Gokuwmon packte Sanzomon am Arm und sie rannten fort. Sanzomon mit Widerwillen, vermutlich hätte sie gern mehr von NeoDevimon erfahren, was Myotismon anging. Sie hatte geknickt und traurig gewirkt.  
Die Divermon kamen wenige Augenblicke bei ihm an, kurz nach ihnen MetalSeadramon und schließlich sogar Piedmon. Sie fragten ihn, wie er daraus gekommen sei, aber er sagte nur, dass er es selbst geschafft hätte. Ob Piedmon es glaubte oder nicht war egal, zumindest stellte er keine weiteren Fragen. Und NeoDevimon gab auch nicht Preis, wie viel Panik er hatte, als das Wasser überall zu sein schien und er Angst hatte die Luft ginge ihm aus. Doch lieber würde er sterben, als das zu zeigen und ertrug die physische Pein. Rächen würde er sich früher oder später dafür.  
Aber er würde mit Myotismon anfangen und Sanzomon war ein guter Anhaltspunkt, ein Indikator, dass der angeblich kaltherzige Schwarze König von Grey Mountain Schwachpunkte hatte. So wie es aussah war sie sogar seine Geliebte? Kaum vorstellbar.  
NeoDevimon hoffte Sanzomon zu finden, aber dieses Digimon schien von der Bildfläche verschwunden zu sein. Bücher fand er dafür, die ein Sanzomon geschrieben hatte, die von Emotionen, Individualität, Dualismus, psychosomatische Erscheinungen und Entwicklungen handelten und alles in Zusammenhang mit Verhalten und Digitation. Von Menschen. Von den Souveränen. Von Gefühlen. Von einer Seele.  
Die Schrift und die Ausdrucksweise ähnelte einigen Büchern, die Myotismon besaß (von denen sich NeoDevimon noch wunderte, warum solche Bücher mit solcher Thematik in seiner Bibliothek waren, die konträr zu seiner Denkweise und seinem Verhalten waren). Das mussten Bücher von diesem Sanzomon sein. Kein Wunder, dass Piedmon dieses Digimon nicht leiden konnte und NeoDevimon fragte sich zusätzlich, was einer wie Myotismon an so einem Digimon fand. Dann fiel es NeoDevimon wie Schuppen von den Augen – weil dieses Sanzomon, genau wie Alice, nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Auf so wirre Andersdenker stand diese exzentrische Fledermaus doch.  
Sanzomon fand NeoDevimon nicht. Aber die kleine Alice fand er.

𝅗𝅥

„Was willst du von uns? Weder ich noch Onkelchen kennen dich, also lass uns in Ruhe!"  
Yuki wurde von Deemon mit aller Gewalt an der Hand festgehalten, was ihn selbst nicht sonderlich viel Mühe kostete. An dem Mädchen war kaum was dran und wenn sie so weiter zog, würde ihr eher der Arm abreißen.  
Deemon hatte sie beide wieder auf die Baustelle gebracht, mit der sie zuvor mit Myotismon ihren _Golden Afternoon_ verbracht hatte, blickte aufs Meer und ignorierte die Schimpftriade dieses Kindes. Die Sonne ging unter, Wasser wie Himmel waren dunkelblau, aber der Horizont stand noch in orange-goldenen Flammen. Die Sonne und ihr Schimmer in der Spiegelung des Wassers waren noch zu sehen, würde aber in der nächsten Stunde auch verschwinden. Dann würde es dunkel werden. Wobei es mit der Düsternis, die stets im Meer der Dunkelheit herrschte nicht mithalten konnte.  
Was seine Artgenossen und Leidenskameraden wohl gerade taten? Versuchten auch sie hinauszukommen?  
„Jetzt halt endlich einmal still! Lass mich den Sonnenuntergang genießen, wenn ich schon hier mit dir sitzen muss."  
Mit einem kräftigen Zug zerrte Deemon Yuki wieder zurück auf den Haufen zusammengebundene Stahlträger, auf dem sie dann schließlich beide saßen. Sie jauchzte kurz auf, blieb aber nun, wenn auch beleidigt sitzen.  
„Es stimmt, dass du mich nicht kennst. Du bist ohnehin nur ein Köder. Also sei artig, wie es dein Papa dir beigebracht hat."  
„Lass Papa endlich da raus!", schimpfte Yuki und senkte die Augenbrauen noch tiefer. Böse schauen konnte sie, aber sah an Deemon vorbei, was ihn eher belustigte, als dass er Angst von so einen vorlauten Gör bekam. Verärgert rümpfte sie die Nase und schnaubte.  
„Außerdem bin ich ein schlechter Köder. Onkelchen kann mich nicht leiden."  
„Er muss dich nicht mögen, nur herkommen und er wird herkommen. Der Schwarze König ist immer dort wo Alice auch ist und niemals würde er zulassen, dass Alice etwas geschieht."  
„Ich bin aber nicht Alice, wie oft denn noch!"  
„Dafür dass du nicht Alice bist, ist die Ähnlichkeit doch sehr verblüffend."  
Yuki blieb ruhig und legte die Hände auf ihren Schoß. Sie musste einsehen, dass sie dem Jabberwock weder entkommen, noch mit ihm diskutieren konnte. Beleidigt verzog Yuki das Gesicht, weiterhin böse dreinblickend. Trotz dass sie schmollte, ihr Blick war der von Alice. Gut, dass die beiden sich so ähnlich sahen, sonst wäre Deemon nie auf sie aufmerksam geworden, nachdem er – als digitales Wesen ein Kinderspiel, wenn man wusste wie – sich durch die Datenbanken der Menschen wühlte, die Namen der Kapellmeister suchte und so erfahren musste, dass sie nicht nur tot waren, sondern alle sehr komisch verstarben. Das war eindeutig die Handschrift des Herrn Dirigenten, wie sein dämliches Orchester ihn nannte. Wenn es jemanden gab, der diese Kinder und deren Digimon noch mehr gehasste wie Deemon, dann war er es. Welch Sadismus, ausgerechnet diese Digimon zu seinen Handlangern zu machen.  
„Du, Herr Jabberwock."  
Deemon drehte den Kopf nicht zu Yuki, sondern starrte weiter über die Meeresoberfläche. Dennoch spitzte er die Ohren, obwohl er die Kleine so allmählich satt hatte.  
„Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass Onkelchen nicht sehr nett ist. Also, ich weiß, dass er nicht nett ist. Und kein Guter. Aber was will Onkelchen hier? Er sagte, er sucht wen. Sucht er Alice?"  
„Das hat er aufgegeben. Zumindest denke ich das", schnaufte Deemon, diesmal aber sah er Yuki an. Allerdings nur um zusehen zu können, wie ihre kindisch-naive Verliebtheit, die sie für Myotismon empfand dahinsiechte.  
„Er sucht jemanden, der ihn vernichten könnte. Und wenn er den aus den Weg geräumt hat, nun, was machen die Bösen in deinen Märchenbüchern für gewöhnlich?"  
Sie schluckte. Ihre böse Mine schwand, sie biss sich auf die Lippen.  
„Du bist auch ein Böser. Warum hältst du ihn dann auf? Seid ihr nicht auf der selben Seite?"  
„Tse. Mit so einem habe ich nichts am Hut. Ich strebe eine dunkle Welt an, in der alle in der Finsternis friedlich leben können, was uns in der Vergangenheit verwehrt wurde. Mit Königen und Fürsten an der Spitze, die für den nutzlosen Pöbel entscheiden, was gut und richtig ist, weil dieser selbst zu primitiv oder zu unterbemittelt ist, dies zu erkennen. Geschweige denn über ihren Egoismus hinaus zu denken. Dein verrücktes Onkelchen hingegen will die Welt in einen Friedhof verwandeln, wo nur noch Tote die Länder bevölkern."  
„Wenn überhaupt seid ihr beide verrückt! Ihr seid wie das Walross und der Zimmermann! Aber Onkelchen steht wenigstens zu!", maulte Yuki so trotzig, dabei rutschte sie vom Stahlträger ab, aber Deemon packte sie noch am Kragen, ehe sie hinfiel, wenn auch nicht zaghaft. Sie zappelte und schimpfte, aber Deemon ging darauf nicht ein. Er hatte schon auf dem Weg hierher versucht ihr loses Mundwerk zu zügeln, aber egal wie laut er selbst wurde oder wie fest der Griff um Kragen und Arm wurde, das Gör hielt nicht den Mund. Das unterschied sie von Alice. Alice aus Deemons Vergangenheit war ruhiger. Alice war besonnen, mit einer blühenden Fantasie und kruden Werten und Moralen, um sie dann anderen unter die Nase zu reiben. Unverschämt allemal, wenn man Alice richtig reizte. Hatte auch nicht gewusst, wann es besser war den Mund zu halten (und Tsukaimon hatte diese Eigenschaft übernommen), aber nicht so wie die kleine Alice, die Deemon versuchte zu bändigen. Das Mädchen war noch einmal eine Nummer für sich. Nicht nur altklug wie Alice, sondern auch noch rotzfrech und dreist.  
Deemon selbst nervte es gehörig, würde er aber zusehen, wie sie das bei jemand anderem tat, würde er die Kleine beinahe mögen.  
Plötzlich stoppte ihr Gezappel. Yuki wurde ganz ruhig, wagte nicht einmal laut zu atmen, um keine Geräusche zu überhören, die um sie herum entstanden und schließlich verstummten. Wieder hörte Yuki etwas und Deemon sah in das puppenhafte Alice-Gesicht, dass noch nicht so wirklich wusste ob es Freude oder Sorge ausdrücken sollte.  
Nochmal hörte Yuki Fledermäuse.

* * *

Um das mit dem Walross und dem Zimmermann zu erklären:

\- Beide haben die Baby-Austern aus dem Wasser gelockt um sie zu fressen. Der Zimmermann aß zwar die wenigstens, jedoch hat das Walross einen Hauch von Reue empfunden. Selbst Alice hat im Buch überlegt, wer den von beiden der Böse war.

\- Humpty Dumpty erzählt Alice, die Königsfamilie hätte ihm zum Nicht-Geburtstag nicht nur beschenkt, sondern auch versprochen ihn zu reparieren, sollte er zerbrechen wie im Kinderreim. Es gibt verschiedene Versionen des Reimes, in manchen wird Humpty Dumpty wieder zusammengesetzt, in anderen nicht.


	22. POOL OF TEARS, 2nd Movement

Konzert VIII - POOL OF TEARS, 2. Satz, Larghissimo stringendo E-Moll

An NeoDevimon verschwendte Myotismon auf den ganzen Weg zurück zum Mizuno Hiroba Park keinen einzigen Gedanken. Überwiegend war er wütend auf Yuki und stellte sich vor, wie er dieses Mädchen persönlich bei ihrer Familie ablieferte und währenddessen noch seine Beschwerden äußern würde, welchen Ärger dieses verzogene Ding bereitet hätte.  
Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz fort, aber die Baustelle lag überwiegend im Schatten und Myotismon schnaufte erleichtert auf, als er aus dem Trenchcoat kam und warf diesen samt dem Hut weit beiseite. Myotismon stand hinter einer Ecke versteckt, um die Lage zu prüfen. Yukis Gezeter hörte er, auch wie sie ganz plötzlich still wurde. Sie hatte wohl die Fledermäuse, die immer irgendwo in Myotismons Nähe waren, selbst wenn er es nicht gewollt hätte bemerkt und wusste, dass er hier war. Sich heranzuschleichen hatte also auch keinen Sinn mehr.  
Er trat aus seinem Versteck, Sand und Kiesel knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, was Yuki ebenfalls gehörte. Ihr Entführer drehte den Kopf zur Seite, doch war der Entführer, der mit Yuki auf den Stahlträgern saß, direkt neben dem Loch im Boden, wo Myotismon selbst Stunden zuvor noch mit ihr gesessen hatte nicht NeoDevimon. Dieses Digimon vor ihm, immer noch mit den Flügeln, Krallen und dem Flammenblick eines Jabberwock, eingehüllt in eine blutrote Kutte war ein fleischgewordener Albtraum.  
Myotismon kannte die Bücher. Kannte Bilder. Kannte die Sagen. Sehr gut sogar. Er kannte die Ziele der Viren in der Apartheid. Alice' und sein ganzes früheres Leben hatte sich nur darum gedreht. Dieses Digimon vor ihm war eines jener, welches die Viren an der Spitze ihres kruden Absolutismus sehen wollten. Dieses Digimon war ein Dämonenkönig.  
NeoDevimon – falsch, Deemon war er nun – war zu einem Digimon geworden, dass die Hohen Digimon der Typus-Apartheid immer gefürchtet hatten, ein Ungeheuer aus einer dunklen Horrormärchen, dass die Welt der Fabeln und Mythen verlassen hatte und nun vor Myotismon stand, der seine Umgebung kaum wahrnahm. Vor seinen Augen tanzten Blitze und Bilder. Bilder von früher und seine Kehle wurde enger und da waren Stimmen, vergangene Stimmen die schrien, als sie die Anwesenheit dieses Dämonenfürsten bemerkten und die geritten in Panik, Digimon wie dieses  
( _waren der Grund für den Krieg zwischen Serums und Viren war der Grund für die Typus-Apartheid war der Grund warum Viren getötet wurden war der Grund warum man Viren und Andersdenkenden mit Geierkrallen die Erinnerungen löschte und einen Neustart erzwang warum man das Orchester in die Digiwelt holte warum er Alice traf warum Humpty Dumpty fallen und zersplittern musste warum -_ )  
„Onkelchen? Bist du wirklich hier?", rief Yuki, teils besorgt, teils freudig überrascht. Ihre Freude verging, als Deemon an ihrem Arm zerrte und sie damit wieder erinnerte, in welche Lage sie sich befand. Yuki schien das wirklich kurz vergessen zu haben, denn statt trotzig, ließ sie beschämt den Kopf hängen.  
„Kann man dich eigentlich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen?"  
„Es tut mir Leiiiid", jammerte Yuki los, als Myotismon sie ausschimpfte und zog die Schultern hoch.  
„Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, das du gerade stehen sollst? Warum mache ich mir überhaupt die Mühe dir etwas zu erklären, wenn du nicht einmal auf die einfachsten Dinge hörst? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nach Hause gehen sollst?!"  
„Das war keine Absicht! Ich wollte nicht, dass du böse wirst, Onkelchen, glaub mir."  
„Wehe du fängst jetzt an zu heulen!"  
Das hätte sie vielleicht sogar getan, wenn Yuki sich auch vorher schon wehrte, aus Trotz und Ausweglosigkeit weiter zu jammern und doch zu weinen. Aber schon die Stimme ihrer Vaters in ihren Erinnerungen ermahnte sie, es sein zu lassen. Und nicht zuletzt, weil Onkelchen genauso schimpfte wie ihr Vater.  
Deemon räusperte sich kurz, um so Myotismons Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zu lenken. Seine Aufregung über dieses Kind hatte ihn Deemon kurz vergessen und ausblenden lassen. Aber dafür waren die Bilder und Stimmen fort.  
„Du bist sehr spät, _Meister_ Myotismon", begann Deemon, mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der Myotismon mehr als nur missfiel, teils Arroganz, teils Spott. „So was ist als Mitglied eines erhabenen Orchesters überaus unprofessionell."  
„Woher weißt du davon? Und was willst du noch von mir? Hat dir die letzte Lektion nicht gereicht?"  
„Ich möchte nur einen kleinen Plausch. Eine Teeparty mit nur zwei Besuchern ist langweilig."  
„Hör nicht auf ihn, der schnalzt schon wieder!", rief Yuki dazwischen und handelte sich eine Strafe von Deemon ein, der fester an ihrem Arm zog.  
„Bist du endlich mal still? Hat dir dein suizidaler Vater nicht beigebracht, dass man den Mund zu halten hat, wenn Erwachsene sich unterhalten?"  
„Und du sollst aufhören so über Papa zu reden! Papas Tod war kein Selbstmord, Papa wollte ins Wunderland mit mir, also hör auf das zu behaupten, du dummer Jabberwock!"  
Yuki begann mit geballten Fäusten gegen Deemon zu hauen, aber ihre Hiebe waren so schwach, dass er es nicht mal für nötig hielt zu sagen, dass sie es lassen sollte. Dafür sah er, wie Myotismon kurz überrascht, sogar schon interessiert die Augenbrauen hob, während er sah, wie Yukis blinde Augen für einen Moment glasig wurden.  
Ihr Verhalten rückte in ein ganz anderes Licht. Ihr Vater war der Grund. Nur was für Zusammenhänge Yuki erkannte und warum sie sich anseinen Rockzipfel hing, daraus wurde Myotismon immer noch nicht schlau. Anders wie Deemon.  
„Kind, langsam reicht es", schnaufte Deemon. Statt aber wieder fester an Yukis Arm zu ziehen, drehte er sie von sich weg und gab ihr einen Schubs, dass sie einige Schritte ging und fast hinfiel, hätte sie nicht gerade so ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden.  
„Geh zu deinem Onkelchen und nerve den."  
Skeptisch blieb Yuki stehen, lauschte ob Deemon irgendeine verdächtige Bemerkung oder einen Laut von sich geben würde. Ein Schritt, ein Schnalzen, aber nichts, also begann sie vorsichtig den Fuß nach vorne zu bewegen, blieb jedoch unsicher. Sie wusste zwar wo sie war, aber nicht wo genau.  
„Komm her", rief Myotismon ihr zu und wie Yuki feststellte, kam die Stimme von genau auf zwölf Uhr. „Einfach gerade aus."  
Unsicher setzt Yuki einen weiteren Fuß nach vorne, beim nächsten Schritt jedoch wurden ihre Bewegungen flüssiger, das man nun wirklich sagen konnte, dass sie lief, mit allerdings ausgestreckter Hand, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie gegen nichts lief. Myotismon, etwas in die Knie gegangen, streckte ihr noch die Hand entgegen, als sie fast bei ihm war und kaum dass ihre Finger seine berührten machte Yuki einen Satz nach vorn, direkt Myotismon entgegen. Ihre dünnen Arme umfassten seinen Oberkörper, während Myotismons eigene Arme in der Luft schwebten, nicht wissend, ob er sich bewegen sollte oder nicht.  
„Danke, dass du trotzdem gekommen bist, Onkelchen", sagte sie, das Gesicht gegen seine Brust gedrückt und einem Wimmern zwischen den Silben. Sie zitterte. Myotismon konnte zwar nur ein Seufzen aufbringen und innerlich den Kopf schütteln, weil ihre Angst offensichtlich fast genauso groß war wie ihr Mundwerk – dennoch tätschelte er Yuki sachte über die Haare.  
„Wie rührend. Kommen einem da nicht Erinnerungen hoch?"  
„Halt endlich den Mund", rief Myotismon zu Deemon hinüber, zusammen mit einem stechenden Blick.  
„Nicht? Gut, die Bühne ist auch nicht perfekt. Es fehlt vieles. Schnee ganz besonders. Sehr viel reinweißer Schnee, der vom Himmel fällt, obwohl nicht eine Wolke zu sehen ist. Berge aus Eis, die buntes Licht reflektieren. Eisblumen... Klingelt es da nicht?"  
Myotismon zuckte, zeitgleich mit Yuki und genauso gleichzeitig formte sich Deemons Beschreibung in ihrer Vorstellung zu einer sehr vertrauten Erinnerung. Für Myotismon klang dies wie jener Ort, wo er Alice zu treffen gehofft hatte, während für Yuki dies haargenau nach dem Wunderland klang. Genauso schoss den beiden gleichzeitig die selbe Frage durch den Kopf.  
( _Woher kennt_ er _diesen Ort?_ )  
„Du willst dich also immer noch nicht erinnern? Dann helfe ich dir auf die Sprünge! _Flammendes Inferno!_ "  
Ehe die Flammen sie trafen, warf Myotismon seinen Umhang über sie beide. Zwar wurden die Flammen damit so gut wie fast komplett abgeblockt, doch die Hitze und das Brennen war dennoch zu spüren gewesen. Und etwas in Myotismon sagte ihm, dass Deemon nicht einmal wirklich viel Kraft in diesen Angriff gelegt hatte.  
Als die Flammen kurz erloschen, packte Myotismon Yuki unten den Arm und überlegte, was er nun mit ihr machen sollte. Mit ihr am Kragen war er in seinen Handlungen eingeschränkt. Und was immer Deemon sich von dem allem erhoffte, es riskieren und sie draufgehen zu lassen ließ Myotismons Ehre nun einmal nicht zu.  
Die zweite Feuersalve verfehlte Myotismon, die dritte streifte ihn fast. In die Luft ließ Deemon ihn nicht erst kommen und attackierte ihn wieder mit Feuer und Flammen, noch bevor Myotismon überhaupt auf die Idee kam nach oben zu fliegen, wo er mehr Freiraum zum Ausweichen und zu Angreifen gehabt hätte. Als ob er mit dem Mädchen nicht schon eingeschränkt genug wäre...  
Dann fiel ihm das Loch ein. Zwar wäre die Enge und das Wasser nicht unbedingt für Myotismon besser, aber wenn Deemon ihn unbedingt attackieren wollte, musste er seinen Vorteil aufgeben. Und in der Dunkelheit hätte Myotismon mit seinen empfindlichen Gehör sogar bessere Karten.  
Als Deemon gerade ein ziemlich großes und auch starkes Flammeninferno auf die beiden abfeuerte, nutzte Myotismon die kurze Gelegenheit, in das Loch hinunter in den Keller zu springen, ehe die Feuersalve sie traf.  
Abgesehen von dem schwachen Lichtkegel war es stockdunkel im Untergeschoss und alles stand unter Wasser. Jedoch war es nur direkt unter dem Loch wirklich tief, wie Myotismon feststellte, als er über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte und in die schwarzblaue Dunkelheit des Kellers flog, Säulen und Stahlträger nur schemenhaft erkennbar. Man musste nur ein Stück weiter in die Schwärze um Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Wenn auch nasse. Da die Decke tief hing und die Rohre und Kabel noch tiefer, blieb ihm nichts als zu landen und das Wasser ging ihn bis über die Hüften.  
„Hast du einen Plan, was wir tun sollen, Onkelchen?", fragte Yuki flüsternd.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber wenn Deemon uns erwischen will, muss er hier runter kommen und hier in der Dunkelheit haben wir beide leichteres Spiel."  
„Ist der Jabberwock sehr stark? Stärker wie du?"  
„Ich fürchte ja."  
Trotz, dass es unheimlich dunkel dort unten war wo sie beide standen, erkannte Myotismon Yukis Gesichtszüge. Sie wirkte besorgt. Aber nicht ängstlich, zumindest nicht so, wie er es von einem Kind erwartet hätte.  
Das Geräusch von Schwingen. Yuki klatschte augenblicklich die Hände vor ihren Mund. Auch hörte Myotismon wie Deemon durch die stickige Luft des Kellergewölbes flog. Sogar leise lachen konnte er ihn hören und zu gerne hätte Myotismon dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm verging. Mit Yuki aber, die nun auf seinem Armen saß, während sie sich an ihm festhielt war das kaum möglich. Abgesehen davon, dass Myotismon nicht abschätzen konnte, wie weit Deemon gehen würde, blind wie sie war käme sie zu leicht in irgendeine Schusslinie. Er konnte, solange er Yuki bei sich hatte nicht richtig kämpfen.  
Da Myotismon sich eher darum Gedanken machte, wie er Yuki loswurde, spürte sie dafür die Dinge, die Myotismon selbst nicht wahrnahm. Wie Spannung. Elektrische Spannung.  
„Onkelchen... Hey, erinnerst du dich, was ich vorhin gesagt habe? Dass die Bauarbeiter nicht mehr hier arbeiten?"  
„Muss das jetzt sein?", zischte Myotismon durch die zusammengepressten Zähne und beobachtete Deemons schattenhaftes Spiegelbild in der Wasseroberfläche.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es war wegen dem Geld. Aber mein Nachbar, der hier auch arbeitet sagt, sie wollen hier nicht arbeiten, weil es nicht sicher genug sei. Irgendwas wegen dem Strom und dem Wasser. Kollegen hätten sogar elektrische Schläge bei der Arbeit abbekommen.."  
Myotismon sagte erst nichts, aber sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Entsetzen, sah abwechselnd zu Yuki und zu der Silhouette in der Dunkelheit, die Deemon darstellen sollte.  
„Das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Hätte dir das nicht früher einfallen können?"  
„Wer ist denn so doof und springt in einen fremden Keller, der auch noch überflutet ist?"  
Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einem Angriff Deemons unterbrochen, doch die Flammen schlugen irgendwo auf, weit weg von ihnen entfernt. Myotismon sah nur das orangene Licht im Augenwickel, Yuki fühlte nur einen kurzen, warmen Wind.  
Myotismon sah hoch, wieder zu den Kabel und nun sah er auch den Warnhinweis, HOCHSPANNUNG, schwarze Lettern auf gelben Untergrund, fast direkt über seinen Kopf. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass sie auch noch so tief hingen, dass er nicht einmal aus und dann über dem Wasser fliegen konnte. Doch er folgte mit seinem Augen den Kabeln und fast am anderen Ende des Raumes sah er dass die Decke offen war und ins obere Stockwerk führte.  
„Du gibst keinen Laut von dir, hast du gehört?", flüsterte wieder, demonstrativ schlug Yuki beide Hände vor den Mund. Sie gab nicht einmal ein Wimmern von sich, als Deemon schadenfreudig nach ihnen rief.  
„Ein Versteckspiel wollt ihr daraus machen? Dir ist anscheinend doch klar, dass du dich nicht mit mir messen kannst, Myotismon. König der Untoten oder nicht, du bist nur ein großmäuliges Ultra-Digimon. Du hast dich nicht verändert. Arrogant und überheblich, wie früher schon."  
Er konnte von Glück reden, dass er ein Kind an der Backe hatte, oder etwas ähnlich hätte Myotismon ja gerne zurückgerufen, aber Priorität war aus dem Wasser kommen und dann dieses Anhängsel an einen sicheren Ort abzusetzen.  
Myotismon schlich sich durchs Wasser, zwischen Wänden und Stahlträgern hindurch, bedacht keine großen Wellen zu schlagen, die ihn verraten könnten. Die ganze Zeit hielt Myotismon dabei Deemon im Augen, der selbst im Lichtkegel über dem Loch stand, aber die anderen beiden nicht sah. Eine gute Gelegenheit eigentlich, aber bei dem geringen Raum doch zu riskant. Also beobachtete er weiter, wie Deemon sich umsah, aber in der Schwärze nichts sah und auch nichts hörte.  
Dafür das gelbe HOCHSPANNUNG-Schild.  
Deemon ging direkt darauf zu und riss einige der Kabel, die in der Wand befestigt waren heraus, dass alles vor Myotismons Blicken, dem gerade bewusst wurde, dass er in der Falle saß. Das Wasser stand ihm noch immer bis über die Knie und weit und breit war kein Fleck, der nicht überflutet war. Und so niedrig wie hier alles hing bekäme Myotismon nicht die Höhe, die er bräuchte um keinen Schlag zu kriegen.  
Und dann hatte er das Mädchen noch! Sie würde so einen Schlag nicht überleben. Den Ausstieg erreichten sie bei dem ganzen Wasser niemals rechtzeitig!  
„Lass los, sofort!"  
Yuki ächzte noch, dann ließ sie von Myotismon ab, dann packte er sie und warf sie hoch. Sie landete nur mit dem Oberkörper auf der höheren Etage, bekam die Kante noch in den Bauchraum, was bei dem Schwung doch sehr weh tat, aber Yuki hielt sich fest, ehe sie wieder hinunterrutschte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hing Yuki über dem Wasser, ehe Deemon, der über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte die Kabel fallen ließ und das Wasser in eine statisches Feld verwandelte.  
Die dicken, schwarzen Kabel fauchten wie Schlangen, während sie alles unter Strom zu setzen. Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis die Ladung Myotismon erreichte und ihm einen Schlag verpasste, der jeden einzelnen Muskel zum krampfen brachte. Nur schreien würde er nicht. Das würde er Deemon nicht gönnen. Nicht schreien. Nicht. Schreien. Schmerz. Musste. Etwas. Unternehmen. Musste Musste er musste -  
Die Bewegungen, wenn es auch nicht mehr wie ein in die Knie gehen war, war fast schmerzhafter wie der Stromschlag selbst. Auch die Arme auszustrecken fiel Myotismon schwer. Er hielt beide ins Wasser und versuchte mit aller Macht seine Kräfte heraufzubeschwören.  
 _„Gruselflügel!"_  
Statt nach oben, flogen die Fledermäuse in das geladene Wasser. Es bildete sich ein schwarzer Strudel, der sämtliches Wasser anzog, gebändigt von Myotismons dunkler Magie. Und auch wenn der Strom weiter durch seinen Körper floss, zog er die Arme hoch und seine Fledermausschar das Wasser mit. Er holte aus und die Fledermäuse flogen mitsamt den Wasser gegen eine Wand, die dem Druck nicht standhielt und durch die Wucht zerstört wurde. Dann stürzten sie ins Meer und nahmen das gesamte Wasser aus dem Untergeschoss mit sich. Der Boden wurde sichtbar und die Reste des Stromes sickerte in die Erde. In einer Ecke hörte man noch die Kabel zischen, dann gaben sie den Geist auf.  
Myotismon stand da und starrte hinaus, wo man das Meer und den Nachthimmel sah. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er versuchte noch gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen, doch Hunger und Strom haben ihm die Kraft genommen. Ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug, digitierte er zurück. Dobermon lag schnaufend auf dem feuchten Boden.  
„Onkelchen? Onkelchen, was ist passiert?", rief Yuki hinunter. Sie hing immer noch da und konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr halten und stürzte hinab. Der Aufprall war hart und sie stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz. Sie war nicht weit neben Dobermon zu Boden gefallen. Yuki hörte ihn nach Luft ringen.  
„Onkelchen? Was ist passiert?", rief sie aufgebracht, dann richtete Yuki sich auf und kroch zu Dobermon hinüber, mit einer Hand vorsichtig vor der anderen und immer dem Schnaufen nach. „Onkelchen! Sag was!"  
Yuki berührte ihr Onkelchen, aber es fühlte sich erst gar nicht wie Onkelchen an. Sie spürte kurzes Fell. Yuki kroch näher heran und kniete schließlich direkt neben ihm. Ihre linke Hand fuhr erst Vorsicht den Körper vor ihr hinab, ihre Rechte den Körper hoch, wo sie erst die Ohren ertastete, dann das schmale, lange Gesicht. Das war ein Hund vor ihr. Ein überaus großer Hund. Das Schnaufen kam von diesem Hund. Sie hörte es und spürte wie sich der Brustkorb hoch. Yuki beugte sich etwas hinunter. Sie roch zwar das Fell eines Hundes, aber auch den Geruch von verdorbenen Blumen, frischer Graberde und kaltem Wald.  
„B-Bist du das, Onkelchen...?"  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du dir das abgewöhnen sollst?"  
Schwer hob Dobermon den Kopf. Er spürte nach und nach wieder seine Glieder, dazu der salzige Geschmack des Meerwassers.  
„Tse, tse, tse. Das sieht ja nicht gut aus", sagte Deemon, der den Schreien in der Finsternis gefolgt war und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Du hast doch nicht etwa gedacht, ich bringe dich gleich um? Das lohnt sich nicht. Wenn ich dich umbringe, will ich dich auch vorher leiden sehen. Das war nur zur Sicherheit, damit du deine Strafe angemessen entgegen nehmen kannst."  
„Du feiger -", knurrte Dobermon, aber jede Drohung blieb ihm im Halse stecken. Er versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, schaffte es aber nicht. Er hatte seine ganze Power in diesen einen Angriff gesteckt. Jeder Versuch seine Kraft wieder aufzubauen oder aufzustehen war vergebens.  
„Jämmerlicher Anblick. Was glaubst du, würden deine Truppen sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen würden? Oder deine ehemaligen Freunde? Denkst du sie helfen dir, oder würden sie ihre Chance nutzen?"  
„Wenn du denkst, du hast mich besiegt, täuschst du dich!"  
„Du kannst nicht einmal stehen. Sei froh, wenn ich es schnell mache."  
„Lass die Finger von Onkelchen!"  
Yukis Arme legten sich um Dobermons Hals und sie drückte seinen Kopf, den er selbst kaum halten konnte an sich. Auch ohne Sehen zu können spürte Yuki, dass Dobermon ihre Geste – eher ein Resultat der Überforderungen, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie für ihn tun konnte – weitgehend ignorierte.  
„Geh beiseite. Das hier klären er und ich vorerst alleine."  
„Nein!", antworte Yuki patzig und Deemon schnaufte einmal genervt.  
„Kindchen, das haben wir doch schon geklärt. Dein Onkelchen ist kein Netter, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sich auf seine Seite zu schlagen ist vergeudete Mühe."  
„Denkst du ich traue einem Jabberwock, der schon wieder schnalzt?"  
Nun stand Yuki auf und während sie Deemon böse anfunkelte – oder eher versuchte, da sie zwar wieder diesen, genau _diesen_ furchtlosen und ebenso störrischen Blick hatte, aber an Deemon vorbei schaute – hielt sie sich an Dobermon fest.  
„Ja, ich schnalze. Und weißt du wieso?", sagte Deemon belustigt und packte Yuki unterm Kinn, damit ihr Gesicht direkt in seines schaute. „Ich schnalze, statt mich totzulachen. Auf früheren Level spielte ich gerne anderen Digimon Streiche und führte sie an der Nase herum. Dazu gehört auch ein gewisses Pokerface, aber es gibt wohl doch immer etwas, was einen verrät. Du hast ein gutes Gehör, dass muss ich dir lassen. Zum totlachen bist du trotzdem."  
Yuki sagte nichts, sie drückte sich nur dichter an Dobermon, als sie ihren Kopf aus Deemons Griff zog. Dobermon hörte wie ihr Puls raste, konnte der Unterhaltung jedoch kaum folgen. Er war schwach, aber sein Bewusstsein klarte wieder auf und es sagte zu ihm, dass er sich zusammenreißen musste.  
„Ich habe dir doch vorhin erst erklärt, wie dein Onkelchen tickt. Er ist ein ganz böser, kaltherziger, selbstgerechter Blutsauger."  
„Als ob ich irgendetwas von dem glaube, was du sagst! Und nur weil er ein Vampir ist, ist er nicht automatisch böse! Papa hat gesagt, böse ist nicht gleich böse."  
„Ach, aber ich bin ein fieser, gemeiner Jabberwock, dabei kennst du mich kaum besser wie ihn. Was weißt du denn schon über dein Onkelchen? Das nennt man Doppelmoral, kleine Alice."  
Tatsächlich begann Yuki darüber nachzudenken. Dobermon spürte, wie ihr Griff erst an Kraft verlor, aber kaum einen Sekunde später wieder fester wurde.  
„Ich weiß, dass Onkelchen ein Digimon ist. Ein Digimon, dass wie ein Vampir ist. Vorher war er ein Hund und davor war er eine Fledermaus, weil das bei Digimon so ist! Und das Onkelchen ein König ist. Er hat Diener und spricht ganz vornehm. Er mag nichts Süßes, aber er mag Musik. Er kann Klavier spielen."  
„Na, und weiter?"  
„U-Und er tut immer abwesend und wenn ihm etwas nicht gefällt, dann merkt man, wie er manche Silben ganz deutlich betont. Aber wenn ihn etwas interessiert, hört er ganz genau zu und möchte alles wissen. A-Aber selbst will er nichts verraten und ihn zu überreden ist schwierig, aber er lässt mit sich verhandeln. Und er ist hierher gekommen, weil er jemanden sucht."  
„Und was habe ich dir gesagt, was er machen wird, wenn er denjenigen gefunden hat?"  
Yuki verstummte und presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihr war ihr Stottern aufgefallen. Sie war unsicher.  
„Vielleicht ist derjenige auch nicht so nett. Vielleicht ist derjenige auch wie ein Jabberwock."  
„Ich bezweifle, dass _Kinder_ Jabberwocks sein können. Du lebst auch nur noch, weil dein Onkelchen kapiert hat, dass du nicht der bist, den er sucht, sonst würde deine Leiche nun im Meer rumtreiben. Wer weiß, vielleicht lebt deine Mutter auch nur noch, weil du ihn beim Essen gestört hast."  
Ihr Puls blieb stehen. Zumindest für einen Moment. Wenn er nach dieser kurzen Zeit wieder begonnen hatte zu schlagen, würde es Dobermon nicht mitbekommen.  
Yuki ließ ihn los. Die dünnen Arme entfernten sich von ihm, stattdessen presste Yuki sie dicht vor ihre Brust. Sie stand da wie eine Statue und war fast genauso blass.  
„V-Vampire essen eben Blut... Du trickst mich nur aus. Du lügst! Onkelchen ist vernünftig!"  
„Hörst du, dass ich schnalze? Du bist so zu bemitleiden, dass es nicht einmal mehr witzig ist. Und im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich die Löcher in ihrem Hals gesehen, als der Notarzt sie mitnahm. Sie war ganz blau im Gesicht und hat viel Blut verloren..."  
Nun ging Yuki ein Schritt zurück, die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf liefen auf Hochtouren. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, aber wusste, dass es nichts brachte. Denn auf einmal wirkte alles sehr logisch.  
Sie hatte den Fremden nicht laufen gehört, weil er _schweben_ konnte. Wie Onkelchen.  
Sie hatte ihn, obwohl er vor ihr stand nicht riechen können, weil er wie der Friedhof roch. Wie Onkelchen.  
Er stand so dicht vor ihr, weil er sie umbringen wollte. Und ihr fielen die Frauen ein, von denen im Radio gesagt wurde, sie hätten Blutarmut. Sie wären sogar fast daran gestorben!  
Yuki las von zwei Arten von Essverhalten bei Vampiren – die, die nur ein wenig Blut nahmen, um eben zu essen und vielleicht einen Feind kurz zu lähmen, oder die, die ihre Beute regelrecht verschlangen, so, dass sie entweder sofort oder nach wenigen Tagen starben. Ähnlich wie Walross und Zimmermann. Und Yuki hatte Myotismon felsenfest für einen der ersten Sorte gehalten. Für einen Vampir, der so etwas wie Moral besaß, wenn er schon über etwas wie Gerechtigkeit philosophierte. Vielleicht auch noch wusste, das seine Beute fühlende Lebewesen waren (eben wie das Walross, der wenigstens Mitgefühl für die Austern hatte) und den Schaden, denn er nun mal anrichten musste gering zu halten.  
„Du siehst, kleine Alice, sich für den da aufzuopfern ist sinnlos. Wenn überhaupt bist du für ihn nicht mehr wie ein kleiner, wenn auch nervender Zwischenimbiss."  
„A-A-Aber..."  
„Hörst du nicht?", keifte Dobermon hinter ihr. Aber er war aufgestanden, versuchte gerade zu stehen (und scheiterte weitgehend daran) und Yuki, gänzlich überfordert mit der Situation wich nicht nur von Deemon, sondern auch von ihm weg.  
„Du stehst im Weg! Das hier geht nur uns beide etwas an, für besserwisserische Gören ist kein Platz! Geh endlich! Ich habe die Nase voll von dir! Verschwinde oder dir ergeht es wie deiner Mutter!"  
Durch das Echo im Kellergewölbe klang Dobermons Stimme weit bedrohlicher, wie sie war und vor allem lauter. Yuki war durch den Widerhall erschrocken zusammengezuckt, wollte mehr Abstand gewinnen, aber verlor den Halt und fiel auf den Boden. Sie saß da, mit den Händen noch abgestützt. Der Boden unter ihr war bitterkalt, aber Yuki spürte nichts davon.  
„Onkel-"  
„ _Hau endlich ab!_ "  
Yuki hob die Schultern an, kniff ihre Augen zu und hatte sogar Angst, dass der Putz von der Decke fiel, so laut wie Dobermon brüllte. Sie blieb sitzen, weniger aber vor Schock. Vielmehr, weil sie sich bemühte nicht loszuweinen, als sie die ersten kleinen Tränen in ihrem Augenwinkel bemerkte.  
Und zu Dobermons Entsetzen und zu der doch großen Überraschung Deemons schüttelte Yuki nur langsam ihren Kopf.  
„Bist du schwer von Begriff? Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden! Hast du nicht zugehört? Du weißt was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist! Du bist nicht der, den ich suche, es gibt keinen Grund mehr, dass du hier bleibst!", schrie Dobermon sie weiter an, wenn auch nicht mehr in der Lautstärke wie zuvor. Er starrte sie an und hoffte, dass sie endlich aufstehen und gehen würde. Wenn sie doch endlich ging, dann könnte er auf Deemon losgehen, ihn zerfetzen wenn es denn sein müsste und müsste sich keine Gedanken machen, ob Deemons Fegefeuer sie erwischen könnte. Sie war nicht der, den Dobermon suchte, aber sie war wie Alice. Alice durfte nichts passieren, das war die Aufgabe des Schwarzen Königs.  
Und doch, obwohl es eigentlich keinen einzigen Grund gab zu bleiben, ging Yuki nicht.  
„Ich weiß, ich mach dir nur Ärger, Onkelchen. Und dass ich auch nicht ehrlich zu dir war, das war nicht in Ordnung von mir", sagte sie und man hörte deutlich, wie sie ihr Weinen unterdrückte. „I-Ich habe auch jemanden gesucht, Onkelchen. Aber auch wenn du nicht der bist und alles wahr ist, was der Herr Jabberwock sagt und -", sie hielt die Luft an, schniefte kurz, „- und i-i-ich weiß, dass es keinen Sinn macht und du magst keinen Unsinn, aber ich will nicht, dass der Jabberwok dir wehtut. Ich hab dich doch gern, Onkelchen..."  
Noch ein Schniefen. Beschämt, als ob Yuki wüsste wie Dobermon sie ansah, ließ sie den Kopf sinken. Ihre Fantasie mochte groß sein, aber was Yuki sich ausmalte kam nur entfernt an das, was wirklich in Dobermons Gesicht zu sehen war (zumal Yuki immer noch Myotismons Gesichtszüge im Kopf hatte). Was Yuki sich vorstellte war eine Mine voller Wut, vielleicht auch einfaches angewidert sein. In der Realität aber sah man bei Dobermon nur Unverständnis. Und wie er sich fragte _Warum?_.  
( _So wie bei dir Sanzomon_ )  
Nein, bei Sanzomon hatte er es irgendwann verstanden. Doch dieses Mädchen verstand er kein bisschen.  
Menschen eben. Menschen waren solch dumme, irrationale und unsinnige Geschöpfe.  
„Och, ist das nicht süß, wenn man so geliebt wird?", lachte Deemon hämisch und wie immer er unter seiner Kutte aussah, Myotismon war sich sicher, dass dieses Digimon bis zu den Ohren grinste vor Schadenfreude.  
„Es nervt. Lass sie also und lege dich mit mir an!"  
„Dafür, dass sie so nervt, machst du dir ja doch sehr viele Sorgen um die kleine Alice."  
Dobermons Widerspruch wurde im Keim erstickt, als Deemon seine Flügel hob, erst warme Luft und dann blaue Flammen auf ihn trafen und gegen die Wand hinter ihn warfen. Der Aufprall hinterließ Kratzer im Stein und Putz.  
„Lass ihn endlich! Ihn erst einen Stromschlag zu verpassen und dann anzugreifen ist unfair!"  
Deemon schnaufte. Besäße er Pupillen in den komplett blau-durchzogenen Augen, hätte er diese in diesem Moment verdreht. Sein Kopf bewegte sich hin und her, erst zu Yuki hinüber, die ihn angebrüllt hatte, dann zurück zu Dobermon und wieder zu Yuki.  
Dobermon glaubte, ihn knurren zu hören. Aber nicht einfach verärgert oder genervt, sondern wirklich bedrohlich. Kurz erinnerte sich Dobermon zurück, wie er als Tsukaimon vor der Horde Devidramon stand und sie ihn angeknurrt hatten. Genauso klang es.  
Sehr langsam ging Deemon auf Yuki zu und das regelrecht verkrampft. Das passte nicht zu seinem vorherigen, arroganten und selbstsicheren Getue. Da stimmte etwas nicht.  
„Wie schön du brüllen kannst. Fast wie Musik in meinen Ohren, wenn du nicht so eine Pieps-Stimme hättest."  
„Ach, sei still! Und glaube nicht, dass ich Angst vor dir hätte! Wenn du es so nötig hast ihn mit Strom wehzutun, bist du nicht mehr wie ein Feigling, du mieser -"  
„ _Sei jetzt still!_ "  
Das Echo dieses Schreis war überraschend gewaltig. Selbst das Wasser in den wenigen Pfützen warf große Wellen, allein durch die Schwingungen des Schalls verursacht, als hätte Deemon damit ein Erdbeben ausgelöst. In Yuki hatte es das zumindest und sie hielt den Mund. Wie Dobermon merkte auch sie, dass etwas mit dem Jabberwock nicht in Ordnung war, nur anders wie Dobermon kam sie nicht drauf, was es war.  
„Dein Gezeter nerven allmählich. Onkelchen hier, Onkelchen da. Sei froh dass dein Onkelchen blinder wie du bist und das Offensichtlichste nicht siehst, sonst hätte ich längst Geschnetzeltes aus dir gemacht und dich an ein paar Cerberusmon verfüttert!"  
Deemon schnaufte, nachdem er seine Wut heraus gebrüllt hatte, aber wohl weniger, weil ihm Luft in den Lungen fehlte. Innerlich kochte es in ihm, wie ein Topf mit heißem Wasser auf einem Herd, der kurz davor war überzulaufen. Deemon hielt sich den Kopf. Ihm war schwindlig, aber schwach fühlte er sich nicht. Nicht im geringsten. Sondern stärker, je wütender er auf die kleine Alice und den Schwarzen König wurde.  
Er sah zu diesem Mädchen hinab und während Yuki nur da saß und sich fragte, was der Jabberwock hatte und tatsächlich – wenn auch nur für einen ganz kleinen Moment – besorgt war, sah Deemon in ihrem Gesicht nur das von Alice. Das Gesicht des Kindes, dass er so hasste, dass ihn in die Verdammnis geschickt und gleichzeitig gezeigt hatte, wie wunderschön Musik war. Und dieses Stück, dass ihm so gefiel und er gerne wieder gehört hätte. Oh, bei aller Dunkelheit, wie er dieses Kind hasste!  
Was in Deemon aufstieg war Zorn. Wie passend, dachte sich Dobermon, da Deemon, so in den alten Sagen doch die Sünde des Zorns verkörperte. Was sie außerdem noch sagten war, dass Dämonenfürsten, die mit den Todsünden in Verbindung standen, diese in anderen entfachten, um sich davon zu ernähren. Dass Deemon nun der war, der vor Wut kochte verursachte in Dobermon ein ungutes Gefühl und eine schreckliche Befürchtung:  
Deemon war dabei durchzudrehen. Wen wunderte das, er war erst auf das Mega-Level digitiert, hatte keine Erfahrungen mit diesem Level oder dieser Gestalt. Geschweige denn mit der Macht und den Fähigkeiten. Vielleicht hatte er auch den Zorn, der von Yuki ausging aufgesaugt, ohne dass sie es merkte und er wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Energie tun sollte. Egal was es war, es war schlecht.  
Ekstase war nach einer Digitation nicht ungewöhnlich, genau wie Selbstüberschätzung. Dobermon kannte das schließlich selbst von seiner eigenen Digitationen. Aber bei Deemon war es anders. Schlimmer. Und wenn er Yuki nicht von ihm wegbrachte, die seinen Zorn nur weiter zum brodeln brachte, allein schon dadurch wie sie da saß, würde er komplett die Kontrolle verlieren.  
Noch merkte Deemon, dass mit ihm nicht alles in Ordnung war. Die Frage war nur, wie lange noch?  
„Dass du in dieser Lage bist, hast du deinem Onkelchen zu verdanken", sagte er zu ihr, wieder ruhiger, aber immer noch geladen. Er packte Yuki am Kragen und zog sie auf die Beine.  
„Na los, Herr Pianist. Schau dir die Kleine genau an und benutze deine grauen Zellen. Und was dich angeht, kleine Alice, du weißt, was du tun musst!"  
Deemon ließ sie los, aber packte Yuki dafür aber am Haarschopf. Einen Schmerzschrei unterdrückte sie diesmal, ihr Wimmern jedoch konnte sie nicht ganz abstellen.  
„Weine für mich, dann bring ich dein Onkelchen auch schnell um und gib dir noch eine Chance."  
„Nein! Onkelchen mag keine Kinder die weinen, also werde ich es auch nicht tun!"  
Yuki versuchte mit Zappeln den Griff zu lockern, um sich so vielleicht losreißen zu können. Vergebens.  
„Wie kann ein blindes Gör nur so entsetzlich starrsinnig sein? Aber du hast noch eine Chance. Zeig wie schön du weinen und betteln kannst, dann bereite ich ihm schnell ein Ende und lasse dir einen Vorsprung. Los! Fang an zu weinen! Der Schwarze König soll Alice vor seinem Tod weinen sehen!"  
Er packte nochmal fester zu, zurecht hätte man Angst haben können, dass er Yuki die Haare heraus riss. Ihre Augen kniff sie nun enger zusammen. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch ein hellrosa Strich. Aber Yuki weinte nicht. Sie schrie nur:  
„Du kannst mich mal kreuzweise, du blöder, mieser Jabberwock!"  
„Du wagst es, du Göre!"  
Ein Knall hallte durch die dunklen Räume.  
Sie hatte Glück gehabt, mehr war Dobermon nach dem kurzen Schock nicht eingefallen. Deemon hätte, nachdem sie ihn so zur Weißglut trieb alles mögliche in diesem Geisteszustand machen können. Doch er hatte sich für eine schlichte Ohrfeige entschieden, wenn sie es auch in sich hatte. Als sein Handrücken mit einer doch gezügelten Wucht ihr Gesicht traf, riss es Yuki von den Beinen. Ihre Augen rollten nach oben, ihr Körper fiel zur Seite, um schließlich auf dem Boden regungslos liegen zubleiben. Für einen Moment dachte Dobermon, sie sei tot. Aber ihre Brust bewegte sich flach und ruhig. Sie hatte echt Glück.  
Mit dem selben Entsetzen wie Dobermon schaute auch Deemon auf das bewusstlose Mädchen und war ebenso überrascht, dass es nur bei einem Schlag ins Gesicht geblieben war. Aber Deemon dachte sich nur, dass es ihre eigene Schuld war. Sie hätte einfach nur das machen sollen, was man ihr sagte.  
Im Augenwinkel sah Deemon, wie Dobermon wieder auf die Beine kam und ehe er angreifen konnte flog Deemon auf ihn zu, blieb direkt vor Dobermon stehen und legte seine prankenhafte Hand um dessen Hals.  
„Das wäre ihr nicht passiert, würdest du für einen Moment deinen Grips benutzen."  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was du von mir willst!"  
„Dann denk nach. Schau mich an und denk einmal ganz genau nach!"  
Der Druck auf seiner Kehle wurde stärker, zwar schmerzhaft, aber atmen konnte Dobermon noch. Es war stockdunkel. Dichte Schwärze und schemenhafte Formen, mehr war hier unten nicht und mitten in diesem Minimalismus war Deemon. Er stand entgegen des Lichtes, aber seine Augen sah man mehr wie nur deutlich.  
„Ich erzähle dir ein Geheimnis. Ich kenne dich länger, wie du denkst. Ich sah dich das erste Mal, als du nur ein paar Tage alt warst. Der Ort deiner Geburt war eine Schneewelt, schön und doch grausam zugleich. Aber nicht nur Frigimon lebten dort. Dieser Ort war auch meine Heimat, ehe die Serums uns vertrieben haben. Ich habe dich gesehen, kleines Poyomon. Wohlbehütet in Alice' Armen."  
„Woher...", keuchte Dobermon, aber mit Deemons Hand am Hals war es nur ein Gurgeln.  
„Richtig kennengelernt haben wir uns erst viel, viel später. Ich gebe zu, ich war nicht sehr gastfreundlich. Euren Freund mitzunehmen war nicht nett. Ich glaube, hätte Devimon mich erkannt, vielleicht hätte er mich Piedmon abgekauft und seine Schwarzen Zahnräder an mir ausprobiert. Verübelt hätte ich es ihm nicht, nachdem ich Bilbo solch eine Angst eingejagt habe."  
Der Druck auf seinem Hals ließ nach. Starr sah Dobermon in Deemons Augen. Er begann alles, was er im hintersten Eck seiner Erinnerungen – oder dem Abgrund - versteckt hielt wieder herauszuholen. Er fand etwas, was auf Deemons Beschreibung passte.  
„Du warst schon immer so arrogant. Was hast du zu mir gesagt? Für ein Großmaul wie mich sei dir deine Zeit zu schade. Ich habe euch gebeten mich für diese Schmach zu töten, aber ihr habt mich leben lassen. Du und Alice haben mich mit Humpty Dumpty und der zukünftigen Herzkönigin gezwungen euch zu meinen Meister zu bringen. Und dann habt ihr uns weggesperrt. Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich seither verabscheue... Tsukaimon."  
Deemon sprach den Namen von Dobermons Rookie-Form mit Abscheu aus, wenn er auch lachte. Und schnalzte, so deutlich, wie eine Provokation, auf die Dobermon aber nicht ansprang.  
Deemons Worte hatten sich in Bilder verwandelt und die Bilder zu vereinzelten Filmen einer längst vergessenen Zeit. Um genauer zu sein, genau einen Tag, bevor die Welt aus Wundern und Fabeln in sich zusammenfiel, wie Humpty Dumpty bei seinem Absturz. Der Tag an dem das Orchester am Meer der Dunkelheit, dem finstersten Rand der Digiwelt ankam. Dort war Dragomon gewesen. Trotz dass er nur ein Ultra-Level Digimon war, war er von den Herrschaften der Heiligen Digimon gefürchtet, ihr anerkannter Erzfeind mit seiner Armee aus verhassten Digimon. Überwiegend dämonische. Aber nur auf ein einziges traf alles zu, was Deemon ihm erzählte.  
„Ice... Devimon..."  
„Du kennst mich also doch noch. Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt", knurrte Deemon, zusammen mit dem Unterton von Begeisterung, ehe er wieder fester zupackte. „Du bist ja doch nicht so vergesslich, wie ich dachte. Du sollst schließlich ganz genau wissen, wer dich umbringt."  
„Weiß Piedmon davon? Ist das ein geschmackloser Scherz von ihm?"  
„Piedmon weiß gar nichts. Er wird aber der Nächste sein, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Und dich zu töten wird mir eine Freude sein. Allein zu sehen, dass ausgerechnet du zum Herrscher der Untoten gekrönt wurde ist der beste Scherz aller Zeiten."  
Dobermon schaffte es zwar, mir seinem eigenen großen Tatzen und Krallen Deemon ein paar Kratzer an seinem Arm zu verpassen, doch dieser nahm es kaum war. Er lachte nur.  
„Wenn ich meinen Kameraden davon erzähle, werden sie sich krümmen vor lachen. Nicht nur, dass das bescheuerte Orchester, dem wir so viel Leid zu verdanken haben vernichtet ist, sondern auch zu wissen, zu was für Kreaturen ihr verkommen seid. Was immer euer Herr Dirigent mit euch gemacht hat, dafür schulde ich ihm etwas. Jetzt sind wir beide uns gar nicht mehr so unähnlich, was sagst du?"  
„Vergleich mich nicht mit dir!"  
Dobermon verengte die roten Augen und Deemon schreckte kurz auf. Nicht zuletzt, weil er von Dobermons Starrsinn doch überrascht war. Und von diesem Blick. Tsukaimon mochte zwar eine andere Digitations-Linie eingeschlagen haben, aber weder seine Augen, noch sein Charakter hatten sich geändert.  
„Wir sind sicher nicht wie die Digimon von damals. Und wie ihr Viren schon gar nicht. Suhlt euch in Selbstmitleid, aber ihr habt selbst nichts unternommen, um die Apartheid zu beenden. Ihr seid genauso Schuld an diesem sinnlosen Krieg gewesen wie die Serums. An Politik und Diskursen wart ihr nie interessiert. Ihr habt ziellos zerstört wenn euch danach war, ihr habt jedes Digimon getötet und wenn es der eigene Freund war! Ihr habt Serums und Dateien gejagt und gefoltert und im selben Atemzug beklagt, dass die Serums euch vernichtet haben. Das ihr verbannt wurdet ist genauso eure Schuld!"  
Das Lachen, dass Deemons Stimmlage sonst dominierte erstarb. Deemon schwankte zwischen Verwunderung, woher Dobermon die Kraft nahm sich gegen das Würgen zu wehren, wie das Ego, Deemon so anzusehen. Mit genau dem Blick, den Dobermon an seinen eigenen Soldaten doch angeblich nicht leiden konnte. Aber gleichzeitig genau der Ausdruck in den Augen, den Tsukaimon schon immer hatte. Den Alice schon hatte, in all den Albträumen, in denen Deemon sich nach Freiheit und Rache sehnte.  
„Wir sind nicht wie ihr. Und ich bin ganz sicher nicht so wie du", zischte Dobermon durch die zusammengepressten Zähne, Deemon lachte aber wieder.  
„Pah. Das sagt ausgerechnet der, der mit einer Volksverräterin schläft."  
Der Druck auf seiner Kehle war wieder da. Dobermons Gesicht war entgleist.  
„Piedmon flippt schon aus, wenn er nur ihren Namen hört. Das muss eine sehr mitreißende Show gewesen sein. Jeder weiß, was er mit Volksverrätern macht. Ich weiß nicht wie du auf die Idee kamst, dir so ein Digimon anzulachen. Fest steht, dass dir die Folgen gleichgültig waren, obwohl du genau wusstest, was die Konsequenzen wären. Arme, kleine Sanzomon, sie hat sicher nicht bemerkt, was für ein abscheuliches Digimon du bist."  
Dobermon hatte noch nicht ganz zu Ende eingeatmet um Deemon anzubrüllen, dann blieb ihm die Luft aus. Deemon drückte mit aller Gewalt zu, dass Dobermon nicht mehr herauskam wie ein schmerzhaftes Gurgeln.  
„Du hattest dieses Sanzomon wirklich gerne. Natürlich hast du das, warum sonst stehen ihre Bücher in deiner Bibliothek? Erst wollte ich sie ja als Köder benutzen. Man sieht übrigens deine Bissabdrücke an ihrem Arm. Ihr müsst ja eine seeeehr schöne und spaßige Zeit gehabt haben."  
„Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast -"  
Wieder schnürte Deemons Klauen den Atem ab. Nur Gurgeln. Keine Luft.  
Dobermon wurde schwindlig.  
„Meine Suche war erfolglos, wie du dir denken kannst. Sie versteckt sich und unterstützt weiter die vier Souveränen, damit Digimon wie du niemals die Macht über das Gleichgewicht der Welten erhalten. Wie bitter das für dich sein muss, dass sie dir den Rücken kehrt."  
„Rede nicht so viel, sondern kämpfe, wenn du schon Unbeteiligten in diese Sache hineinziehen musst!"  
Wieder versuchte Dobermon sich zu befreien, doch er blieb weiter erfolglos. Die hatten sich so fest verkrampft und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter, als wären sie aus Stahl, obwohl Deemon selbst nicht den Anschein erweckte, dass er wirklich Kraftaufwand betreiben musste.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wirklich? Bei dir klingelt es immer noch nicht? Weißt du, langsam macht das keinen Spaß mehr", seufzte er. „Aber gut, wenn du dich weiter dumm stellen willst, können wir das gern in die Länge ziehen. Ich kann euch beide ja zu einer Teeparty im Meer der Dunkelheit einladen, vielleicht hilft dir das etwas auf die Sprünge."  
Deemon lachte leise, Dobermon hörte es aber kaum. Einzig hörte er nur sein eigenes Würgen. Ihn verließen die Kräfte. Die Welt um ihn war schwammig und nur Deemon hielt ihn noch auf den Beinen. Von Sekunde auf Sekunde verließ ihn die Ausdauer. Er kam nicht gegen Deemon an. Er war ihm als Champion-Level nicht gewachsen.  
„Weißt du, von all deinen Digitationen steht diese hier dir am besten", lachte Deemon und warf Dobermon zur Seite. Er kämpfte mit der Ohnmacht, versuchte wieder aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Dafür zog er Luft ein, bis die Lunge brannte und genug Sauerstoff in seinem Kopf war um wieder klar denken zu können.  
„Es zeigt, was du bist. Es stimmt, du bist nicht wie ich. Du bist weder König, noch warst du ein Soldat, geschweige denn ein Hauptmann. Du bist nur Alice' Schoßtier. Und das wird sich niemals ändern, _Eure Majestät_."  
Das Echo in dem Raum verwandelte Deemons einsame Lache in ein Chor aus Gelächter. Es erinnerte Dobermon an den Krieg. Diesen leidigen, endlosen, sinnlosen Krieg. Die Hohen Serums...  
Dobermon schoss einen Schwarz Strahl auf Deemon, doch er wehrte diesen nicht nur ab, sondern dieser flog zu Dobermon zurück, traf ihn und warf ihn fort. Er versuchte noch auf den Beinen zu landen, war aber zu geschwächt um sich halten zu können und nachdem er noch innerlich versuchte durchzuhalten, knickte Dobermon ein. Er fiel und blieb liegen, die Welt vor den Augen verschwommen. Aber er hörte Deemon auf ihn zulaufen und während Dobermons Bewusstsein langsam dahinschwand, glaubte er zu hören, das Yukis Digivice, dass sie noch immer für eine Spieluhr hielt zu spielen begann.  
Sie spielte wirklich. Vivaldis Winterklänge rüttelten Dobermons Verstand noch einmal wach, aber er musste feststellen, dass es nicht der zweite Satz war. Das war der dritte und letzte.  
Deemon blieb stehen und hatte augenblicklich das Interesse an Dobermon verloren. Er ging zurück, direkt auf dieses Mädchen zu. Yuki lag noch immer bewusstlos da, das Digivice an ihrer Gürtelschnalle befestigt, dass zusammen mit dem goldenen Licht seine Melodie abspielte. Nun stand Deemon vor ihr und blickte auf sie hinab, als hätten die viel zu hohen Töne ihn hypnotisiert.  
„Selbst jetzt machst du dich noch über mich lustig. Denkst du, damit erreichst du etwas, mit deinem blöden Geklimper und deiner dummen Musik? Musik sei der Schlüssel zur Seele, dass ich nicht lache. Euer dämliches Orchester hat nichts erreicht, außer dass es euch hassenswerter gemacht hat! Wie sehr ich dieses Stück hasse! Wieso erinnert es mich immer wieder daran, wie sehr ich dich hasse, _Alice_!"  
In seinem Wutanfall über Alice und die Melodie, die sich so tief in Deemons Seele gebrannt hatte holte er mit der Hand aus. Die Krallen blitzten silbern im schwachen Abendlicht, während der Schein des Digivice in dessen Gesicht fiel und kurz die Konturen dessen Dobermon erahnen ließen, was wirklich unter dieser Kutte war. Die Zähne des Jabberwock, von denen Alice schon immer Angst hatte. Der Jabberwock, der Alice umbringen wollte. _Er wollte Alice umbringen!_  
Das Wappen der Gerechtigkeit um Yukis Hals begann zu leuchten.  
„ _Schwarz Strahl!_ "  
Diesmal traf Dobermon ihn. Er hatte Deemon nicht verletzt, aber genervt und wütend musste er feststellen, dass dieses Digimon, dass sich einst zu einem Kuscheltier hat degradieren lassen wieder aufgestanden war.  
 _„Schwarz Strahl!"_  
Deemon wehrte auch diesen Angriff ab, aber diesmal hatte er Mühe. Ungläubig sah Deemon sich seine Hand an. Dobermons Angriff hatte Brandspuren hinterlassen.  
„Wie kann ein Champion...?", ächzte Deemon. Dobermon kam näher und sein Schatten folgte ihm, der länger wurde, wie näher er an das Licht trat, dass aus dem Wappen kam. Der Schatten wurde länger, fast so lang wie der ganzen Raum, bis Dobermon, mit einem Blick eisern wie sein Wille, selbst schwärzer wie die Nacht wurde. Das von Schatten umhüllte Tier-Digimon bäumte sich auf, dann entschwanden die Schatten wie dunkle Käfer im Boden und davon. Schwarz war nun nur noch der Umhang.  
„Wie... wie bist du digitiert... In diesem Zustand...?", fragte Deemon und sah Myotismon ungläubig an, der dank neugewonnener Energie aufrecht stand und grinste.  
„Du kapierst immer noch nicht, wie das hier läuft. Meinesgleichen wurde während der Apartheid und den Rassenkriegen gejagt und getötet um die Prophezeihung zu verhindern. Ich bin das erste Myotismon seit Generationen das Anspruch auf die Krone der Welt hat. Denkst du, ich lasse mir diese von einem Horrorkönig aus einer uralten Fabel entreißen? Du bist nicht der erste Dämonenfürst, den ich in Stücke reiße. Nun wirst du das Schicksal derer teilen, die _wir_ im Krieg bekämpft und vernichtet haben. Und denke nicht, dass ich noch einmal so viel Mitgefühl habe und dir die Hand reiche."  
Ein leichter Schauer lief Deemon kurz über den Rücken, während er seine Erinnerung durchforstete. Er erinnerte sich und bei aller Dunkelheit, es war eine Schmach. Es war damals, an jenem, dunklen Ort am Meer, als Myotismon, in Gestalt eines anderen Ultra-Digimon und dicht an Alice' Seite ihm die Hand entgegenhielt. Deemon erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, als er mit seiner eigenen diese wegschlug.  
„Du weißt es also. Du weißt es doch noch! Ich habe es gewusst, deine Amnesie ist nur ein Witz! Du hattest niemals Amnesie, _du weißt alles_!", brüllte Deemon aus der Dunkelheit zu Myotismon hinüber und gleichzeitig lachte er dabei. Deemon streckte die Flügel für einen Angriff aus, wurde aber von einer Albtraumkralle umwickelt, dann von Myotismon in eine Ecke geschleudert. Als Deemon zwischen Steintrümmern lag, war dies zwar der Moment um noch einmal anzugreifen, doch ein ganz leises Geräusch hielt Myotismon zurück.  
Yuki, immer noch auf dem Boden liegen ächzte. Das Licht des Wappens war erloschen. Myotismon sah sie an, wechselte kurz zu Deemon, dann wieder zu dem Kind – und entschied sich schließlich, dass sie mehr Priorität hatte. Er sprang noch vorn, als Deemon ihn mit einer Feuersalve attackierte und schnappte sich dabei die immer noch bewusstlose Yuki. Dann sprang er mit ihr hinaus, durch das Loch, dass sein Gruselflügel zuvor verursacht hatte. Deemon brüllte ihm hinterher und machte sich auf ihm zu folgen.  
Myotismons erster Anhaltspunkt war eine einigermaßen gut verborgene Ecke hinter einer nicht ganz fertigen Wand und einem Stapel weißgrauer Ziegeln im Schatten. Mit schnellen Schritten sprang Myotismon über den Steinstapel und erlaubte sich, als er im Dunklen kniete ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Er hörte Deemons Flügel in der Luft schlage, nicht sehr nah, aber nicht gerade weit weg. Dann sah er Yuki an.  
„Wie kann ein Kind nur so viel Ärger machen? Sei froh, dass ich dich gerettet habe."  
Wenn ihm der Grund dennoch noch nicht so ganz logisch erschien, warum er überhaupt Kopf und Kragen riskierte. Myotismon schob es weiter aus seinen Sinn für Recht und Ordnung. Oder, weil es ihn unweigerlich daran erinnert hatte, wie Piedmon vor Sanzomon stand und beinahe ihren Kopf von ihrem Hals getrennt hätte. Vielleicht auch nur ein einfacher Impuls. Ja, ein Impuls mehr nicht. Das und der Gedanke, dass diesem Kind, dass wie Alice aussah kein Leid geschehen sollte. Alice durfte nichts passieren. Unter keinen Umständen. Niemals... ...  
Außerdem schuldete er ihr was. Myotismon gab es nicht gern zu, aber das Licht ihres Wappen hatte ihm geholfen wieder auf das Ultra-Level zu digitieren. Das Wappen war echt. Es war Alice' Wappen und es hatte noch Kraft, als hätte Alice gewusst, dass er irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde.  
„Onkelchen..."  
Mühselig öffnete Yuki ihre Augen, bekam sie aber nur halb auf. Schwindel herrschte in ihrem Kopf und kurz war ihr schlecht geworden. Ihr Muskeln gehorchten ihr nicht und wo sie war konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Dem Friedhofsgeruch nach zu urteilen schien sie bei Onkelchen zu sein. Yuki hob die Hand, berührte seinen Hals und ließ ihre Finger bis zu seinem Gesicht gleiten.  
„Du... bist wieder du?"  
„Ich habe dir doch vorhin erklärt, dass Digimon digitieren", sagte Myotismon harsch zu ihr. Im Augenwinkel sah er Deemon in der Ferne vorbeilaufen und wie dieser mit einem Schwung einen ganzen Stapel Stahlträger in eine Ecke pfiff. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Myotismon mit Yuki weg.  
„Onkelchen... E-Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie bedrückt. „Ich wollte nur beweisen, dass mein Papa _das_ nicht getan hat. So viele Leute sagen so schlimme Dinge über ihn. Papa hat sich nicht umgebracht. Er hat sich so viel Mühe gegeben, wieder ins Wunderland zu kommen. Ich dachte, wenn ich es finde, dann -"  
Sie brach ihren Satz ab. Die Worte, die Yuki noch in ihrem Kopf geordnet hatte flogen davon. Ihr war noch immer schwindlig, aber die Übelkeit, die sie bei ihrem langsamen Erwachen noch empfand hatte sich gelegt.  
„Sei nicht böse auf mich, Onkelchen. Ich mach's wieder gut. Du kannst auch Blut von mir haben, ich versuch auch nicht zu jammern! Auch wenn ich nicht deine Alice bin, ich will dir helfen!"  
Myotismon legte plötzlich die Hand auf ihren Mund, als Yukis Stimme lauter wurde und er berechtigte Sorge bekam Deemon würde sie hören. Nach wenigen Sekunden aber nahm er sie wieder weg.  
„Spar dir die Mühe. Aber sei unbesorgt, ich... ich bin nicht böse auf dich. Nicht so sehr, wie ich könnte", antwortete er ihr und meinte es sogar ehrlich. Yuki seufzte leise, aber erleichtert, während Myotismon ihr Haar berührte, dass in dem Winkel und in dem schwachen Licht so kurz und unordentlich aussah. Kurz. Hellblond. Hellblond, wie -  
„Das... ist merkwürdig", flüsterte Myotismon vor sich hin, auf Yuki starrend, die ihn zwar gehört, aber nicht verstanden hatte. Fragend blickte sie drein, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie die langen, schmalen Finger ihres Onkelchens in ihrem Haar spürte. Diese packten einige ihre Strähnen und klemmten sie nach hinten, um ihre Frisur noch kürzer wirken zu lassen. Myotismon bewegte ihren Kopf sachte zur Seite, hob ihn an und ließ ihn wieder sinken und zu gerne hätte Yuki seinen Blick gesehen. Genauso fragend wie Yuki schaute auch Myotismon und es kamen immer mehr Fragen, auf die nur noch mehr Fragen folgten. Und das dies nicht sein konnte.  
„Wieso siehst du genauso aus wie Alice?"  
„Wie Alice...?", fragte Yuki abwesend. Myotismon zog wieder fester an ihrem Haar und näher zu sich. Der faulig-süße Atem von Tod traf direkt ihr Gesicht und verriet Yuki, dass zwischen ihrem Gesicht und Myotismons nicht viel Abstand war. Starr sah er in ihre blinden Augen, versuchte darin etwas zu sehen, wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er glaubte in dieser blauen Leere zu finden. Dennoch kamen Myotismon diese Augen vertraut vor. Hellblaue, verträumte Augen und hellblondes Haar, blassrosa Haut und dunkle Wimpern. Dünne Arme und schmale Finger, die sich vorsichtig auf seine Arme legten. Schmale, angewinkelte Finger. Klavierspieler-Finger.  
„Das... Das kann nicht sein. Du siehst aus wie Alice. Du hast Alice' Wappen und Alice' Digivice. Aber du bist zu jung. Du bist ein Mädchen, wie kann das also sein? Wenn du wie Alice aussiehst, aber nicht Alice bist, wer bist du dann? Wieso siehst du ihm so ähnlich?"  
„ _Ihm_...?"  
Myotismons Finger verkrampften sich und zogen noch mehr an ihrem Haar, aber Yuki wagte es immer noch nicht irgendein Wort zu sagen. Sie rätselte (oder versuchte es, da sie keine Ordnung in ihrem Kopf zu Stande brachte), was mit Onkelchen war und ob er vielleicht doch böse auf sie war. Und warum er dachte, Alice im Wunderland sei ein Junge.  
Als Yuki sich das fragte und fast im selben Moment der Geistesblitz in ihr einschlug – den sie aber aufgrund der Kopfschmerzen nicht rechtzeitig einsortieren konnte -, donnerte Myotismons Kopf und er hörte zum ersten Mal seit langem seine eigene Stimme. Nicht die von Alice, nicht die von Sanzomon, nicht die des Herr Dirigenten, sondern seine, das akustische Selbst seines gespaltenen Geistes, das noch immer im Wunderland lag und wartete. Und wartete. Und  
( _Du weißt warum_ )  
wartete.  
„Onkelchen?"  
Ihre Stimme riss Myotismon aus seinen Gedanken. Er begann wieder die Wirklichkeit zu erfassen und sah dieses Kind vor sich. Dieses Mädchen, dass wie Alice aussah. Dass wie sein Kapellmeister aussah.  
Dann verlor Yuki wieder das Bewusstsein und – wenn auch weiter fragend, wie das alles sein konnte - legte Myotismon sie vorsichtig auf dem Boden ab. Der Schlag und der Sturz hatten ihr doch härter zugesetzt wie erwartet und bei dem Glück, dass Myotismon bekanntermaßen immer hatte, hatte sie noch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Das Kind machte wirklich nur Ärger.  
„Wo bist du? Seit wann bist du so feige? Du widerwärtige, missratene Kreatur, jetzt komm schon heraus, wenn du zuvor schon so große Töne von dir gibst!"  
Deemon kam wieder näher. Das letzte bisschen Licht, dass noch vom Horizont zu ihnen hinüber schien traf seine Augen so günstig, dass sie wie glühendes Glas aussahen, während er ein Umfeld unter die Lupe nahm. Aber Myotismon schien er nicht zu sehen.  
Das war gut, dass hieße, dass er Yuki vorerst an Ort und Stellen liegen lassen könnte, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen. Und das war wichtig, denn Deemon schien immer mehr Probleme damit zu haben, seine neugewonnenen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten im Rahmen zu halten. Wenn das so weiter ginge, verwandelt er noch dieses Viertel in einen Aschehaufen und dann könnte Myotismon seinen Plan vergessen.  
Vernichten würde Myotismon ihn nicht können, so realistisch war er. Aber zumindest etwas hinhalten, in der Hoffnung, dass Deemon irgendwann ausgepowert sei oder sich fasste.  
„Ich bin hier."  
Myotismon tauchte hinter Deemon auf, entschlossen, aber im Hinterkopf seine Chance ausrechnete und überlegte, wie er Deemon aufs Kreuz nehmen konnte.  
Deemon drehte sich um. In den Augen nichts mehr außer Zorn.

𝅗𝅥

Hisaki Amano verstarb im Jahre 1995, an einem Märztag. Yuki war vor über fünf Monaten erblindet und die letzten Wochen waren stressig für diese kleine und relativ junge Familie gewesen. Ihr Leben war nie vollkommen harmonisch, aber sie waren immer stark genug gewesen über ihre Probleme hinweg ein glückliches Familienleben zu führen.  
Yuki wusste, ihr Papa hatte diese Phasen, schon bevor sie überhaupt zur Welt kam. Das man so etwas _Depressionen_ nannte, lernte Yuki erst viel später. Papa nannte es _graue Gedanken haben_.  
„Die Welt, die du siehst ist grau und schnöde, Yuki, aber in deiner Fantasie ist alles klar und bunt. Die Welt, die du vor deinen Augen hast, nun, die habe ich dafür im Kopf", so oder so ähnlich hatte er es ihr erklärt.  
Es war nie ganz offensichtlich gewesen, wie und wann er diese Phasen hatte, da er nicht weniger traurig oder fröhlich rüberkam wie sonst. Doch als Yuki blind wurde und ihr Papa ihr mit enormer Strenge eintrichterte, wie gut sie ihre Umgebung nun erfassen und analysieren musste, begann sie auf die winzigen Kleinigkeiten zu achten. Dass Papa sich in diesen Phasen öfter an das Klavier setzte und gedankenverloren dasaß und im gleichen Gemütszustand in die Tasten klimperte. Dass ihre Mutter ihn zum Joggen überreden musste, obwohl er dass sonst fast jeden frühen Morgen oder Abend freiwillig tat. Dass er kaum etwas aß und allgemein so müde wirkte, doch gleichzeitig hörte Yuki ihn nachts im Haus rumlaufen, da er nicht schlafen konnte. Öfter suchte er die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter auf und egal ob sie zuvor diskutiert oder gestritten hatten, setzte Papa sich an ihre Seite, schlief mit dem Kopf auf ihren Schultern ein und genauso oft blieben sie auch so zusammen auf der Couch sitzen, bis auch Mama die Augen schloss und mit ihm die Nacht dort verbrachte.  
Diese Phasen hielten nie länger wie ein paar Tage, da war Papa wieder dieser ruhige und nette Mann mit einer ziemlich ansteckenden Fantasie, die wohl weder Grenzen noch Boden hatte, eine Fähigkeit, die auch in den Genen seiner Tochter ruhte. Und es war gut so, wer weiß ob sie ohne diese ihre Blindheit so gut weggesteckt hätte.  
Was Yuki in diesem Alter jedoch nicht begriff war das diese Phasen, ähnlich wie Mondphasen nur Scheinbilder waren. Denn wie der Mond nahmen die Phasen ihres Vaters mal ab, mal zu, waren vollkommen präsent oder unsichtbar. Aber wie der Mond an Neumond nicht sichtbar war, hieß es dennoch nicht, dass er nicht existent sei.  
An dem Tag, als ihr Vater ging, wusste Yuki nicht so recht ob er gerade in einer Phase war oder nicht. Aber er hatte an dem Tag bei ihr gesessen und im Wohnzimmer zuvor noch Duft-Memory gespielt. Eine seiner fixen Ideen, wie er seiner Tochter spielerisch die Sinne schärfte. In einem Arm hielt Yuki die Plüschkatze Snowball, in der anderen ein Plastikdöschen, dessen Inhalt Yuki erkennen sollte. Zuvor hatte sie eines, dass wie das Parfüm ihrer Mutter roch. Nun versuchte sie das zweite zu finden.  
„Hattest du Mama denn schon hier gefunden?"  
„Ich glaube nicht."  
Konzentriert hielt Yuki die Dose in ihrer Hand, die andere Hand schwebte über den fünf übrigen Dosen. Zwei Paare, die sie bereits gefunden hatte - Sojasoße und Waschmittel mit einem Blüten-Mix-Duft – und standen abseits vom Tisch.  
Da Yuki feststellte, dass sie das Gegenstück dazu noch nicht gefunden hatte, blieb ihr nichts wie zu raten. Oder beziehungsweise sich daran zu erinnern, welche sie schon in der Hand gehabt und wohin gestellt hatte. Papa hatte alles sauber in drei Reihen aufgestellt und selbst ein gefundenes Paar auf seiner Seite stehen. Noch halb gefrorenes Laub, dass er von draußen aufgesammelt hatte.  
Yuki griff nach einem Döschen ganz links, als sie öffnete und unter ihre Nase hielt vorzog sie das Gesicht.  
„Igitt. Wie scharf! Ist das Rettich?"  
„Scharf? Ich hab extra einen milden besorgt", sagte ihr Vater erstaunt, nahm die Dose selbst an sich um zu riechen. Yuki hörte nur, wie er anschließend nach Luft schnappte.  
„Ich nehme es zurück", sagte er und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Das ist der beste Zeitpunkt um Pause zu machen. Man muss seine Nase schonen."  
„Hast du mit deinem Freund auch solche Spiele gespielt, Papa?"  
Yuki hörte zwar nichts, dennoch konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie ihr Vater überrascht blickte.  
„Mein Freund aus dem Wunderland geht dir wohl nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, wie?", lachte er und streichelte seiner Tochter über den Kopf. Yukis Vater hatte zuvor schon öfter vom Wunderland gesprochen und Dinge angedeutet. Auf die Frage, wie sein Freund sei, sagte Papa immer, er sei wie der Schwarze König. Er schliefe tagsüber und wäre sehr grantig. Aber jenen gegenüber, die ihm wichtig waren war er freundlich und charmant (was immer das hieß).  
„Wie ist dein Freund noch so, Papa?"  
„Mein Freund ist -", ihr Vater pausierte und überlegte sehr lange, „- manchmal schwierig. Kompliziert. Eigen wie von sich überzeugt. Ich glaube, ich bin ihm sehr oft auf die Nerven gegangen."  
„Wart ihr gute Freunde?", fragte Yuki gespannt, ihr Plüschtier fest im Arm.  
„Ja. Sehr gute Freunde. Niemand in allen Welten kannte mich so gut wie er."  
Auf einmal schien Yukis Vater woanders zu sein. Allein wie seine Stimme leiser wurde und die Bewegung seiner Hände auf ihrem Haar langsamer, ahnte Yuki dass ihr Vater in seiner Gedankenwelt abgedriftet war, in die Welt wo sein Freund war. Zumindest im Geiste.  
Yuki wollte ihren Vater etwas träumen lassen, griff mit der Hand neben sich und hatte schließlich ihre Plüschkatze Snowball an der Pfote und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß. Während die weiße Katze dalag und Yuki sie streichelte, griff sie wieder neben sich um auch Kitti, ihren schwarzen Hund dazuzuholen. Aber sie fand ihn nicht. Ihre Hand fuhr über den Boden, hektischer und schneller, die Couch entlang, aber weiterhin keine Spur von Kitti. Ihr Papa selbst reagierte erst wieder, als Yuki schon unter den Tisch gekrabbelt war, um dort nach ihrem Stofftier zu tasten und sich schließlich in ihrer Hektik beim Aufrichten den Kopf anstieß und zu wimmern begann.  
„Yukino."  
Augenblicklich hörte Yuki auf zu winseln, aber rieb sich weiter den Kopf. Schluchzen kamen aus ihrem Hals. Papas Stimme klang streng und tiefer (und dann auch noch ihr voller Name), da wusste Yuki, dass sie etwas verkehrt gemacht hatte.  
„Du darfst nicht in Panik geraten. Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Panik hilft dir nicht. Denk nach, was hast du heute Morgen gemacht? Wo warst du heute schon?"  
„Ich... ich...", begann sie, den dicken Kloß im Hals schluckte sie runter.  
„Ich bin aufgewacht. Dann war ich im Bad. Dann nochmal in mein Zimmer. Dann war ich in der Küche. Dann war ich im Wohnzimmer."  
„Hattest du Kitti noch in deinem Zimmer?"  
„M-hm."  
Die Aufregung in Yukis Stimme und in ihrem Gesicht war fort. Das Nachdenken und Grübeln hatte sie abgelenkt, was das eigentliche Ziel ihres Vaters war, statt schlicht nach dem Kuscheltier zu suchen.  
„Hattest du Kitti in der Küche?"  
„M-hmm", und das war korrekt, Yuki hatte Kitti beim Frühstück auf dem Tisch gehabt, und Snowball auf dem Schoß und offensichtlich hatte sie Kitti genau dort auch vergessen.  
„Und wenn Kitti nicht hier ist, ist sie noch in der Küche. Dann hol Kitti schnell."  
Ihre Hände ließen von ihrem Kopf und Yuki tastete sich um die Couch entlang, ging von dort aus gerade aus, wo auch die Küche war. Mit Kitti im Arm kam sie schnell zurück und ergriff auch so gleich Snowball wieder, deren Verbleibsort sie sich diesmal besser eingeprägte. Mit beiden Plüschtieren im Arm stand Yuki vor ihrem Vater. Sie wirkte immer noch bedrückt.  
„Entschuldigung, Papa."  
„Das sollst du doch nicht. Mit entschuldigen hilfst du weder mir noch dir. Lerne einfach. Lern nicht in Panik zu geraten, wenn du etwas nicht findest oder nicht weißt, wo du bist. Du musst einen kühlen Kopf behalten."  
Beschämt nickte Yuki nur. Ihr Vater hatte gemerkt, dass er sich wohl doch zu arg im Ton vergriffen hatte – wobei es schon Tage gegeben hatte, wo er wirklich streng und wirklich laut wurde – nahm sie bei den Schultern, um sie zu sich zu ziehen und an sich zu drücken.  
„Entschuldigung, Yuki. Ich meine es nicht so. Aber ich glaub du weißt mittlerweile, dass du einen ziemlich doofen Papa hast. Du darfst ruhig mit mir schimpfen, wenn ich so werde. Du solltest dir schließlich nichts gefallen lassen. Du darfst mich auch hauen, so wie Mama letzt. "  
An den Abend wollte Yuki nicht mehr denken, als das passiert war.  
„Nein. Ich will nicht. Hauen tut weh. Ich will Papa nicht weh machen. Und Mama sagt, man soll nicht immer gleich als erstes zuschlagen, wenn man etwas nicht will", sagte Yuki, in einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihr Vater mehr amüsant fand und zu lachen begann. Die Umarmung wurde fester und er fing an, während er Yuki hielt sie zu schaukeln.  
„Gut dass Mama so schlau ist. Nur sag ihr besser nichts davon. Wenn sie anfängt zu schimpfen haben wir beide nicht viel zu lachen. Außerdem brauchen wir eine gute Ausrede für den Soja-Fleck auf dem Boden."  
Die Dose mit entsprechendem Inhalt war nämlich umgefallen.  
Yuki nickte mit einem Kichern. Dann spürte sie einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn – und gleichzeitig, wie ihr Vater nachdenklich seufzte, vermutlich wieder kurz davor, geistig irgendwo anders hinzuwandern. Vermutlich wieder zurück ins Wunderland. Zu seinem Freund, dem Schwarzen König, wie Yuki ihn nannte, da sie sich den Namen nicht gut merken konnte. Ein Name mit - _mon_ am Ende.  
Das Telefon holte ihren Papa zurück in die Realität. Noch kurz benommen stand er schließlich auf und hing dann eine ganze Weile am Telefon. Die Leitung wollte nicht so recht, ihr Vater fragte mehrmals, was sein Kollege, der anrief am anderen Ende gesagte. Die letzten Tage schon schien die gesamte Elektronik in ihrem Haus zu spinnen.  
Yuki hatte sich mit Snowball und Kitti beschäftigt, war dabei irgendwie an die Fernbedienung gekommen, die den Videorekorder wieder einschaltete. _Kikis kleiner Lieferservice_ hatte Yuki sich zuvor angeschaut, oder vielmehr angehört und pausiert, nachdem ihr Papa mit dem Papierkram fertig war. Nun liefen die letzten paar Minuten des Filmes, den ihre Mutter mal vor Jahren auf Videokassette aufgenommen hatte, bis fast synchron, als ihr Papa den Hörer auflegte ihre Mutter die Türe reinkam.  
„Ich bin wieder da!"  
„Hallo, Mama", rief Yuki auf, ihr Stofftier fest an sich gedrückt, hörte wie ihre Mutter die Straßenschuhe auszog und Plastik rascheln – Einkaufstüten, die ihre Mutter abgelegte - und wunderte sich, dass ihr Vater nichts sagte.  
„Stimmt was nicht, Hisaki?" „Die Schule hat angerufen, sie haben die Konferenz auf Heute, statt Morgen verlegt. Mein Kollege sagt, ich soll kommen."  
Yukis Vater war Lehrer an einer Musikschule. Er war zwar kein richtiger Lehrer, aber hatte dennoch immer viel zu tun. Und er schien wie dafür gemacht, so kam es Yuki zumindest vor, schließlich war ihr Vater musikalisch begabt. Aber obwohl ihr Vater die Musik liebte, war es doch gleichzeitig für ihn mit so viel Trauer verbunden. Das und etwas in das ihr Großvater – Papas Vater – involviert war. Daher traute Yuki sich auch nicht mehr zu fragen, ob Papa ihr auch einmal Klavier spielen beibringen könnte. Das hatte sie einmal getan und eine sehr unklare Antwort erhalten.  
„Jetzt noch? An deinem freien Tag?"  
„Ist doch gut. Dann wird es Morgen nicht so lange dauern und ich komme eher Heim."  
„Es ist dennoch unverschämt, dich an deinem freien Tag zu belästigen. Du arbeitest genug. Schalte einen Gang zurück." „Asami, ich bin nicht -".  
Dann hielt er inne. Yuki hörte ihren Vater kurz darauf tief schnaufen, ebenso ihre Mutter.  
„ _Ich bin nicht krank_? Wolltest du das sagen?"  
„Nicht so, dass ich zu Hause im Bett liegen müsste."  
„Aber genug, um langsam zu machen. Du hast deine Therapie erst vor drei Wochen wieder begonnen. Du musst doch niemanden etwas beweisen, setzt dich also nicht unter Druck."  
„Du interpretierst zu viel in mein Tun hinein."  
„Möchtest du leugnen, dass ich Recht habe?"  
Yuki hielt still und hoffte damit automatisch unsichtbar zu werden. Ein richtiger Streit war es nicht. Es war allein Yukis Vater, der sich hineinsteigerte, ihre Mutter hingegen klang überaus ruhig und gelassen und Yuki konnte sich zu gut vorstellen, wie sie mit verschränkten Armen dastand und nur einmal, langsam mit den Augen blinzelte. Unangenehm war es dennoch.  
„Vielleicht ist da was dran. Vielleicht."  
„Vielleicht sogar sehr viel? Hisaki, niemand macht dich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn du mal allein an dich denkst. Was soll passieren, außer dass der Direktor schief schaut?"  
„Leute tuscheln und lästern, das weißt du."  
„Leute, die mit dem Direktor befreundet sind, wie dein Vater?"  
Es war Einbildung, aber Yuki glaubte tatsächlich gehört zu haben wie ihr Vater schwer schluckte und sein Herz heftig pochte. Mama hatte genau das Thema begonnen, über das Papa am wenigsten reden wollte.  
„Können wir ihn bitte da raus lassen? Ich sehe ihn in der Musikschule öfter, wie mir lieb ist. Sein elender Kontrollzwang macht aber auch vor nichts halt."  
„Denkst du wirklich, es ist reine Kontrolle?"  
„Was sonst?"  
„Hisaki, du bist kein Teenager mehr, den man an die kurze Leine legen müsste. Ist es nicht vielleicht so, dass er einfach sehen will, ob du zurecht kommst?"  
„Mein Vater hat sich siebenundzwanzig Jahre nicht für mich interessiert,warum sollte er jetzt damit anfangen?"  
Ihr Vater schlug auf den Tisch, der Schlag und das Rütteln einer Vase brachte Yuki dazu zusammenzuzucken, mit den Gesicht zwischen ihre Kuscheltiere vergraben, hoffend, dass es nicht in einen Streit ausartet, aber unwahrscheinlich schien. Yukis Mutter hatte schon lange aufgehört sich wegen Themen, die mit Papas Phasen zusammenhingen die Fassung zu verlieren. Es reichte, wenn ihr Ehemann das tat. Also entschied sie sich, den Ruhepole in ihrer Ehe einzunehmen. Ob ihr das leicht oder schwer fiel war jedoch eine andere Frage. Aber, so sagte Yukis Mutter oft, für die Liebe tat man vieles.  
„Menschen ändern sich mit dem Älterwerden. Da fängt man an Dinge aus anderer Sicht zu sehen. So wie wir beide", sagte Mama ruhig, aber Yuki hörte, wie sich ihre Stimme ein klein wenig gehoben hatte.  
„Wir beide waren dumme Teenager. Bei meinem Vater ging es schon immer nur um den guten Ruf. Er hat sich nicht einmal blicken lassen, nachdem Yuki krank wurde."  
„Aber er hat angerufen und gefragt."  
„Ja, um zu wissen, ob sie irgendwann wieder sieht! Um mehr geht es ihm nicht. So ist er eben, ihm geht es um Ruf und Ansehen. An Personen selbst hat er kein Interesse. Yuki ist nicht seine Enkelin, genauso wie ich nicht sein leiblicher Sohn bin!"  
Ein Stuhl rumpelte, ihr Vater seufzte tief und schwer.  
Dafür sah Yuki nicht, wie er nun dasaß und den Kopf schüttelte, der sich schwer anfühlte, aber eigentlich leer war. Nun aber stand sie auf und ging einige Schritte dorthin, wo sie das Zentrum des Seufzens vermutete. Ihr Mutter nahm schließlich ihre Hand und zog Yuki zu sich, damit sie vor ihrem Vater stand. Asami ging in die Hocke. Als Hisaki aufsah, hielt die Hand seiner Tochter und seiner Frau seine eigene fest.  
„Verzeiht. Ich bin zu laut geworden", sagte er, strich Yuki über das Gesicht, die Hand ihrer Mutter umklammerte er fest.  
„Du steigerst dich wieder zu sehr hinein. Hätte ich ein Kuckuckskind, hätte ich diesem sicherlich nicht geholfen einen Job als Lehrer zu bekommen, nachdem er so viel Ärger gemacht hat."  
„Weil es ihm um Ansehen ging. Weil er sich geschämt hätte, hätte ich keine vernünftige Arbeit."  
„Und doch bist du Referendar. Du hast vielleicht die Chance auf einen Studienplatz und kannst ein richtiger Lehrer werden. Sagtest du nicht, dass er auf jedem deiner Konzerte in der Schule war? Du weißt, wie beschäftigt er immer war. Glaubst du wirklich, für seinen untergeschobenen Sohn hätte er sich diese Mühe gemacht?"  
Wieder ein tiefer Seufzer ihres Vaters. Die ausgehauchte Luft streifte Yukis Gesicht, während sie gespannt auf Papas Antwort wartete, einfach um zu hören was und wie er es sagte, ohne selbst den Sinn zu verstehen. Ihre Mutter, die wieder aufstand nahm Yuki an sich und hob sie auf ihre Arme. Wieder klapperte der Stuhl. Zu der Körperwärme ihrer Mutter kam auch die ihres Vaters hinzu und er drückte sie beide dicht an sich.  
„Was würde ich nur manchmal ohne euch machen?", hauchte Yukis Vater und seine Hand berührte ihr Gesicht, die andere das ihrer Mutter, die immer noch ganz ruhig sprach, aber zufriedener klang.  
„Lass mich nachdenken. Kaffee trinken, schlafen, wieder Kaffee trinken, wieder schlafen und vielleicht mit deinem alten NES spielen, ehe du wieder schlafen gehst."  
„Ich würde mich zwischendrin auch mal duschen", fügte er hinzu, teils sehr ernst, teils scherzhaft. In Yukis Inneren machte sich Erleichterung breit. Nicht nur, dass Papa wieder wie gewohnt nett und sachte sprach wie sonst, da lag wieder diese Stille zwischen ihnen. Nicht diese beklemmende, sondern genau die, die immer dann auftrat, wenn ihre Eltern sich in die Augen sahen, als wären sie immer noch verliebte Teenager.  
„Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich deinen Blick liebe, Asami?"  
„Ich wäre fast geschmeichelt, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du mich nur mit stumpfen Komplimenten überhäufst, wenn dir nichts mehr einfällt."  
„Aber sie sind ehrlich."  
Yuki hörte das leise Schmatzen eines Kusses und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Knutschende Erwachsene waren peinlich, besonders wenn es die eigenen Eltern waren und egal ob blind oder nicht, die Bilder, wie ihre Eltern - oder andere Pärchen in Filmen a la Walt Disney - ihre Lippen aneinander drückten wurde Yuki nicht los. Auch nicht, als ihr Vater ihr auch noch einen Kuss (allerdings auf die Wange) gab.  
„Versuch es weiter. Du hast schon so viel geschafft. Denk an das, was Touko zu dir gesagt hat."  
„Denk an deinen Freund im Wunderland", sagte Yuki laut, sogar sehr streng für ein Kind. Ihre Mutter blinzelte erneut sehr langsam und neben ihrem ganz besonderen Blick kam noch ein Mundkräuseln hinzu.  
„Du hast ja Recht. Ich muss für sie auch weitermachen."  
„Nein. Du sollst nur daran denken, was sie zu dir gesagt haben. Weiter machst du nicht für sie. Auch nicht für mich oder Yuki. Sondern ganz allein für dich, Hisaki."  
Mit vier Jahren kannte Yuki ihren Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er in diesem Moment die hellblauen Augen zur Seite wandern ließ, versuchte nachzudenken, aber so viel im Kopf hatte, dass er nicht wusste wohin mit den Gedanken, ähnlich einer mannigfaltigen Weggabelung ohne jede Ausschilderung.  
 _Kikis kleiner Lieferservice_ war zu Ende und ehe der Abspann überhaupt begann, flackerte ein kurzes Rieseln über den Bildschirm, ehe der nächste Film anfing, den ihre Mutter mal vor Jahren aufgenommen und auf die Kassette gespielt hatte. Asami hatte ihn aufgenommen, wegen der Kurzgeschichte eines amerikanischen Horrorschriftstellers, mit dem Titel DIE LEICHE, die sie im Rahmen einer größeren Arbeit im Englisch-Unterricht lesen musste. Yuki kannte nur den umgeänderten Filmtitel, da das Eröffnungslied genauso hieß und ihr Vater mal erwähnte, dass die Melodie ganz simpel auf dem Klavier zu spielen wäre, und daher gut für Anfänger sei – es hieß _Stand by me_.  
Der Song lief keine zehn Sekunden, da war Yukis Vater auf die Fernbedienung losgestürmt, regelrecht gesprungen wie ein Raubtier auf die Beute und drückte wild alle Knöpfe, bis der Fernseher erst stumm und dann ganz aus war. Yuki wusste, ihr Vater mochte das Lied nicht und Asami wusste auch warum. _Stand by me_ war das erste Lied, dass Hisaki von seinem Vater, einem Klavierspieler und Komponisten beigebracht bekam und der erste Song, den er mit seinen Freunden auf einer Bühne in der Schule spielte. Die Freunde, die wie er in den Wunderland-Fall verwickelt waren, von denen nun keiner mehr lebte. Auf jeder Beerdigung hatte er dieses Lied spielen müssen. Zuletzt auf Touko Nakatanis Beerdigung (und der ihres Mannes, der mit ihr verunglückt war). Ganz alleine.  
„Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Zeit", murmelte er, dabei auf den Boden kniend. Den Kopf ließ er hängen, bis Yukis Mutter neben ihm saß. Yuki selbst hatte sie auf ihre eigenen Beine gestellt und da sie merkte, dass im Verstand ihres Vaters wohl sehr viel los war, streckte sie die Arme von sich, um eine Umarmung zu signalisieren. Ihr Vater nahm sie an.  
„Aber ich muss es versuchen. Zur Konferenz gehe ich trotzdem, ich habe immerhin zugesagt. Dafür gehe ich Morgen früher. Ich versuche, die Sache etwas lockerer zu sehen."  
„Nicht einfach lockerer. Lass dich einfach mal fallen. Und dich tragen. Das ist nichts, wofür du dich schämen musst."  
Sie gab ihm wieder einen Kuss. Einen kurzen, aber ausreichend, dass damit nicht nur Lippenstiftreste am Mundwinkeln haften blieb, sondern auch um Hisaki die Kraft zu geben wieder aufzustehen, mit seiner Tochter im Arm. Er übergab sie wieder ihrer Mutter.  
„Ich beeile mich. Bin bald wieder da."  
„Jetzt geh endlich", rief Yukis Mutter ihm nach, mit einem Lachen darin. Weder sie oder Yuki zweifelten an diesen Worten. Ihr Papa versprach ihnen viel, aber er hielt es oder bemühte sich, sie einzuhalten. Doch ihr Vater würde an diesem Tag gleich zwei Versprechen brechen.  
Am Abend, als es bereits dämmerte und die Tür klingelte, hatte sich ihre Mutter noch geärgert, dass ihr Mann so lange brauchte um Heim zu kehren. Bestimmt machte er doch Überstunden und er hatte nichts gesagt, aus Angst in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken und dessen Schatten würde bis zu seinem Vater reichen, der Stammgast in der Musikschule war und ein Freund des Direktors.  
Als es dann aber klingelte war sie heilfroh, obwohl sie sich eher wundern müsste, warum Hisaki nicht den Schlüssel benutzte. Vielleicht hatte er noch etwas besorgt und die Hände voll. Vielleicht auch in der Schule vergessen.  
Yuki war schon gespannt auf die Ausrede und wartet, dass ihre Mutter im scherzhaften Ton schimpfen oder einfach lachen würde. Aber es blieb ruhig. Die Stimmen, die Yuki hörte waren zwei fremde Männer. Dann war wieder still. Yuki saß in der Küche, das Abendessen stand vor ihr, aber sie und Mama hatten noch auf ihren Vater gewartete. Nun wartete sie auch noch auf ihre Mutter, die im Wohnzimmer bei den fremden Herren saß, ihre Stimme zwar hörte, aber nichts verstand.  
Dann hörte sie ihre Mutter schreien, regelrecht brüllen, „Nein, Nein!" und „Sie irren sich! Das kann nicht sein! Sie haben sich sicher geirrt, dass muss ein anderer Hisaki sein!". Wieder Stimmen. Dann Weinen.  
Nun doch neugierig was los war sprang Yuki von ihrem Stuhl, tastete sich die Möbel und Wände entlang in den Raum, in dem ihre Mutter mit dem Besuch war. Sie weinte, laut und schnappte nach Luft, dass man glauben könnte ihre Mutter erstickte beim Atmen.  
„Mama? Was ist denn los?", rief Yuki in den Raum. Ihre Mutter gab keine Antwort, ihr Weinen war so laut, dass sie nichts anderes hörte. Was Yuki hörte, war das jemand zu ihr hinging.  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich es ihr sage, Frau Amano?", fragte eine relativ junge, männliche Stimme. Kein Laut, Yukis Mutter hatte nur stumm genickt.  
„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Yuki nun den Mann, der vor ihr war.  
„Ich bin Hiroki Hida. Ich bin Polizist. Und wie heißt du, junge Dame?" „Ich heiße Yukino. Aber sagen Sie, was hat Mama denn? Wieso weint sie?"  
Der nett klingende Polizist, den Yuki in ihrem Kopf schon Onkelchen nannte, wie sie es bei jedem Herren tat (eine Eigenart, die sie von ihrem Vater abgekupfert hatte), sagte nichts. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, führte sie wieder zurück in die Küche und setzte sie wieder auf den Stuhl. Yuki roch etwas, dass Kaugummi ähnlich war. Der Polizist war etwas in die Knie gegangen und war mit ihr auf Augenhöhe.  
„Hat Mama etwa was angestellt? Sind sie deswegen da?"  
„Nein. Wir sind hier wegen deinem Papa."  
„Hat Papa was angestellt?", fragte Yuki noch nervöser und ebenso nervös fummelte sie an der Spitze ihres Rocks herum. Der Polizist, der bereits gemerkt hatte, dass die Kleine mehr wie nur schlecht sah, griff nach dem schwarzen Plüschhund, der auf einem anderen Stuhl zusammen mit der weißen Katze saß und drückte sie Yuki in die Hand.  
„Nein, dein Papa hat nichts angestellt. Es ist mehr -", begann der Polizist und sein freundlicher, entspannter Ton wich. „Ich komme gerade mit meinem Kollegen vom Bahnhof. Heute Nachmittag schien etwas mit der Elektronik nicht zu stimmen. Es gab ein ziemliches Durcheinander. Da waren sehr viele Menschen. Ein paar Leute sind auf die Gleise gefallen, wo die Züge fahren. Dein Papa auch."  
„Ist Papa okay? Hat er sich weh getan? Oh Nein, ist Papa im Krankenhaus? Da war ich auch schon, da ist es total öde!"  
„Dein Papa ist nicht im Krankenhaus, Yukino", antwortete der Polizist und seine Stimme war nun noch schwerer.  
„Aber wo ist Papa? Wann kommt er?"  
„Dein Papa... Er kommt nicht nach Hause. Er kommt nie mehr nah Hause."  
Stille. Mamas Schluchzen war leise geworden, aber man hörte es noch. Yuki saß da, den Mund offen und die Augen so starr, als hätte man sie unter Medikamente gesetzt.  
„Aber Papa hat gesagt, er kommt bald. Papa kommt immer nach Hause. Wo ist er?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir erklären soll", sprach der Polizist weiter, nicht nur betrübt, sondern nun auch sehr verzweifelt. „Dein Papa ist nicht mehr hier. Er ist da, wo keiner von uns hin kann. Dein Papa ist tot."  
In Yuki rührte sich weiterhin nichts. Im Alter von vier Jahren konnte sie mit diesem Wort nichts anfangen. Einzig, was Yuki in Verbindung mit der Beschreibung _tot_ kannte, war eine defekte Telefonleitung. Vielmehr interessierte Yuki das _Wo_. Und als der Kollege dieses Polizisten kam, sagte, dass sie noch so lange bleiben würden, bis die Eltern von Frau Amano da sein, um ihr weiter seelischen Beistand zu leisten, hatte Yuki einen Verdacht wo _Wo_ sein sollte. Wunderland.

𝅗𝅥

Der Beerdigung ihres Vaters wollte man schnell hinter sich bringen. Der Grund dafür war wohl, so wie Yuki es mitbekam, weil der Körper ihres Vaters „ziemlich übel zugerichtet wurde, man hat ihn zusammenflicken müssen, dieser beschissene Zug hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet!", so Kollegen und Freunde.  
Das Bestattungsinstitut in dem sie die Beisetzung zelebrierten war voll. Es kamen Kollegen von ihrem Vater und auch von ihrer Mutter. Schüler ihres Vaters. Freunde, entfernte Verwandte, Nachbarn. Leute von der Bahngesellschaft kamen um sich zu entschuldigen, sie konnten sich nicht erklären wieso die Züge an dem Tag verrückt spielten und einfach losfuhren, aber man bemühe sich der Ursache auf dem Grund zu gehen, nicht nur wegen ihrem Papa – dem einzigen Todesopfer – sondern auch wegen der vielen Verletzen der Massenpanik und den Mitarbeitern, die sich Schuldvorwürfe machten.  
Yuki saß während der Totenwache zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Oma, ihr Opa neben dieser und weiter die Reihe entlang auch ihr Großvater und ihre Großmutter (die drei Jahre später an Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs erkrankte und verstarb). Und vor ihr sollte ihr Vater sein, eingehüllt in einem weißen Gewand, während sie selbst alle schwarz trugen. Selbst über seinem Gesicht sollte ein weißes Tuch liegen da „der beschissene Zug ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte". Aber Yuki konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Während alle ihren Kopf senkten und vor dem Leichnam knieten, starrte Yuki geradeaus und stellte sich Fragen. Sie dachte, ihr Vater sei fort. Warum lag er dann da? Was war _tot_?  
Fragen könnte sie wohl niemanden. Ihr war es peinlich etwas zu sagen, alle anderen waren so ruhig und schweigsam. Und ihr Vater, der angeblich genau vor ihr lag würde in Anbetracht des peinlichen Schweigens und der Tatsache, dass er im Mittelpunkt stand – was er nie mochte - auch nichts sagen.  
Von Fragen und Neugier übermannt wagte Yuki ihre Hand langsam auszustrecken. Selbst wenn sie hätte sehen können, hätte sie nicht geschaut, ob das jemand merken würde. Vor ihr war ihr Vater, das zählte.  
Sie spürte den Stoff des Gewandes mit ihren Fingerspitzen, dann legte sie ihre Hand ab. Yuki berührte seinen Oberarm. Er war eiskalt, trotz des Stoffes. Kalt, nicht aber wie kaltes Metall, nicht wie ein Stein, der im Schatten lag, nicht wie wenn jemand fror, weil er in ein Schneegestöber geraten war. Weich wie ein menschlicher Körper eben. Aber kalt. Einfach kalt.  
„Yukino, nicht!", schimpfte ihre Oma, aber flüsternd, packte Yuki am Handgelenk und zog ihre Hand vom toten Körper ihres Vaters weg. „Man fasst keine Toten an! Das ist unrein, das macht man nicht!"  
„Aber, Oma, i-ich wollte -", stotterte Yuki erschrocken, und dass hatten wohl auch die anderen, die um sie herum saßen bemerkt. Sie hörte, wie jemand aufstand. Es war ihr Opa.  
„Saeko, ich glaube, das ist für Yukino nichts. Ich gehe mit ihr nach draußen. Es ist ohnehin besser, wenn sie nicht mit ins Krematorium geht. Ist dir das Recht, Asami?"  
Ihre Mutter sagte nichts, sie hatte sich auf ein Nicken beschränkt. Ihr Opa ergriff seine kleine Enkelin und hob sie hoch, dass damals, wo er noch etwas jünger und dünner war und noch keinen Bandscheibenvorfall hatte für ihn auch kein Problem war. Yuki hört beim rausgehen nichts. Niemand sagte etwas. Dabei hätte sie gerne die Stimmen von Großvater und Großmutter, also Papas Eltern gehört. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag nichts gesagt. Yukis Oma war ohnehin überrascht, dass sie überhaupt kamen. Oma mochte Papas Eltern nicht und das aus einem guten Grund. Weil Großvater ihrem Papa beigebracht hatte, neben dem Klavier spielen was ein _Kuckuckskind_ war. Deutlich beigebracht.  
Mit _Draußen_ meinte ihr Opa wirklich draußen. Die Luft an dem Tag war kühl, viel zu kühl für Ende März. Aber anders wie drinnen war es hier laut. Hier waren so viele Leute und sie sprachen durcheinander und Yuki machte das nervös, weil die gesprochenen Worte sich vermischten und sie nicht wusste, wo sie denn hinhören sollte.  
„Yukino, macht es dir was aus wenn ich kurz rauche?", fragte Opa. Yuki schüttelte den Kopf und er setzte sie wieder auf ihre eigenen Beine. Damals rauchte Opa öfter, aber im Laufe der nächsten viereinhalb Jahre würde er es sich abgewöhnen. In der Ecke wo sie beide standen – nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt, unter einem Baum, der keinerlei Anschein machte dass er in drei, vier Wochen komplett rosa sein würde, standen auch Bekannte von ihrem Vater. Und so wie es roch, rauchten sie ebenso.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, Takashi?"  
„Sicher bin ich mir überhaupt nicht. Es war viel los auf dem Bahnhof. Die Leute sind durchgedreht, als die Züge losfuhren. Teilweise sogar mit offenen Türen. Leute sind raus gefallen. Aber es war einfach komisch."  
Yuki kannte den Namen und die Stimme. Takahashi war ein Kollege von Papa. Die Stimme gehörte Onkelchen Eri, ein guter Freund ihres Vaters (von früher _als er noch Mist baute_ hatte ihr Vater erklärt).  
Beide Männer sprachen recht leise, aber Yuki stand mit ihrem Opa recht günstig neben dem Baum, dass sie doch etwas hörte. Breit genug schien der Baum zu sein (fühlte sich zumindest so an), dass man sie nicht sah. Ihr Opa, entweder doch schon recht alt, mit weniger geschultem Gehör oder einfach nur fertig mit allem, bekam weniger mit.  
„Hisaki stand nur da und hat in die Leere gestarrt. Ich weiß, er hatte das öfter. Aber das war gruselig. Ich stand neben ihm und er hat mich überhaupt nicht gehört. Er hat was gemurmelt."  
„Was denn?"  
„Keinen Plan. Fragen konnte ich nicht, da haben die Leute uns weggeschubst. Er hat was mit - _mon_ am Ende gesagt. Oder was ähnliches. Und..."  
Ein tiefes Pusten. Mehr Zigarettenqualm lag in der Luft, der durch den Wind direkt in Yukis Richtung flog.  
„Sag das keinem, aber ich meine gesehen zu haben, dass Hisaki auf die Gleise zugelaufen ist."  
„Du meinst, er -"  
„Pscht! Häng das nicht an die große Glocke, Eri! Ich bin mir ja selbst nicht sicher und ich will nicht, dass seine Familie Ärger bekommt, weil ich _denke_ was gesehen zu haben. Wenn die Bahngesellschaft hört, dass er eventuell Selbstmord begangen hat, kriegen sie keine Abfindung. Am Ende verklagen die seine Frau noch, weil der Zugführer des Zuges, der ihn überfahren hat traumatisiert ist."  
Mehr Rauch. Yuki lehnte sich an den Baum. Sie hatte Bauchweh, auch wenn sie die Hälfte des Gesprochenem nicht verstand. Sie wusste nicht, was Selbstmord war. Aber sie verstand, dass da Papas Phasen irgendwie damit zusammenhingen. Nur nicht wie.  
„Denkst du, er hat es wirklich getan, Eri? Ihr habt zusammen gewohnt, du musst es doch wissen."  
„Keine Ahnung. Du weißt doch, wie verschlossen _Senpai_ war. Er hat nie viel erzählt", seufzte Onkelchen Eri. „Aber er konnte mit Schicksalsschlägen immer schwerer umgehen. Als meine Kana starb, war er fast betrübter als ich. Als eine Freundin von ihm starb, muss es richtig schlimm geworden sein. Seine Tochter ist vor kurzem blind geworden. Vielleicht wurde es ihm – das alles – doch zu viel. Senpai war da mal in was verwickelt, in den selben Vorfall wie Kana und ihre gemeinsamen Freunde. '79 war das. Mal von dem _Wunderland_ -Fall in Hikarigaoka gehört?"  
„Grob."  
„Sie waren damals plötzlich weg und tauchten am nächsten Tag ganz verstört wieder auf. Ein Junge wird bis heute noch vermisst. Was immer da war, es hat ihn nie losgelassen. Sogar Kana hatte Albträume davon."  
„Also meinst du, deswegen hat er Depressionen bekommen?"  
„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was Senpai dachte. Aus ihm wurde man nur schwer schlau. Aber er hat gerade seine Therapie wieder angefangen. Ich habe einen Cousin, der hat sich da in diesem Suizidwald am Fuji erhängen wollen. Er sagte, die ersten vier Wochen nach Therapiebeginn sind die Schlimmsten."  
Onkelchen Eri und Papas Kollege gingen, nachdem sie ihre Zigaretten ausgeraucht hatten und es ihnen allmählich zu kalt wurde. Yukis Opa hatte sich kaum gerührt, er hatte von dieser Unterhaltung wirklich nichts mitbekommen. In Yuki, die dafür alles gehört hatte kreisten zwei Worte. _Selbstmord_ war das eine. Und je öfter sie es in ihrem Kopf aussprach, so paradoxer klang es.  
Das andere war dieses - _mon_. Papas Freund endete auf - _mon_. Sein _bester_ Freund, der Schwarze König der im Wunderland war. Aber nun war Papa fort und fort hieß woanders. War _Wo_ doch das Wunderland? War ihr Papa ins Wunderland gegangen? Er sagte, er vermisste seinen Freund. Niemand verstand ihn so gut wie dieser Freund. Vielleicht vermisste Papa ihn einfach zu sehr und war deswegen in diesen Phasen. Und ins Wunderland konnte man nicht so einfach. Selbst ihr Vater wusste lange nicht wie er wieder dorthin kam. Vielleicht hatte er es doch herausgefunden.  
Yuki glaubte fest daran, dass ihr Vater einfach wieder zurück ins Wunderland gegangen sei. Und dass das, was sie gespürt hatte nicht ihr Vater war. Kein menschlicher Körper fühlte sich so an. Und was hatten die Leute gesagt? Zusammengeflickt? Menschen flickte man nicht. Schaufensterpuppen vielleicht und das war vielleicht das, was da vor ihr gelegen hatte und verbrannt wurde. Ihr Vater war im Wunderland.  
Einzig was Yuki Selbstbewusstsein diesbezüglich runterschraubte war die Frage, warum er sie und Mama dann nicht mitgenommen hatte.

𝅗𝅥

Die ersten zwei Wochen weinte Asami Amano nur. Ihre Eltern kamen täglich im Wechsel und blieben nicht selten über Nacht, um nach Yuki zu sehen, während ihre Mutter versuchte mit der Trauer fertig zu werden. Nach drei Wochen wurde es langsam besser und die Besuche von Oma und Opa dehnten sich von täglich auf alle drei Tage. Nicht zuletzt auf Bitten von Yukis Mutter. Ihr tat die Fürsorge gut, aber sie brauchte Abstand. Daraufhin blieb auch Yuki eine Woche bei ihren Großeltern.  
Diese waren von der emotionalen Gelassenheit ihrer Enkelin etwas überrascht. Während ihre Mutter nicht einmal zu einem Lächeln zu bringen war, schien Yuki im Vergleich ganz normal. Sie sagte, ihr Vater sei im Wunderland und man ließ sie in dem Glauben. Ihr Opa Katsuya sagte, dass sei vielleicht ihre Art der Trauerbewältigung. Immerhin, sie hat ihren Vater verloren, der das Wichtigste überhaupt für sie war. Das Kinder sich mit den Gedanken trösteten, dass der Verstorbene nun im Himmel sei oder an einem besseren Ort war etwas vollkommen normales.  
Wenn es emotionale Regungen seitens Yuki gab, dann war es Zorn. Denn nicht nur die Arbeitskollegen ihres Vaters hatten den Verdacht, dass dieser Unfall gar nicht einmal so sehr ein Unfall war. Dass Hisaki Amano psychisch nicht auf der besten Höhe war war in dem Wohnblock, wo Yuki und ihre Mutter wohnten bekannt (was neben den Geldangelegenheiten der Hauptgrund war, warum sie später nach Odaiba zogen). Beweise gab es keine. Offiziell war es ein Unfalltod als Folge der Massenpanik. Warum und weshalb die Züge verrückt spielten konnte nie geklärt werden. Die Überwachungskameras gaben ebenso wenig Aufschluss. Man sah ihren Vater nur auf den Zug wartend stehen, dann fiel die Kamera aus.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hinderte es die Nachbarn nicht daran darüber zu tuscheln, dass es vielleicht doch Suizid war und dass Yuki hören musste, dass ihr Vater sie und ihre Mutter angeblich in Stich gelassen und sein Versprechen gebrochen hätte brachte ihr Gemüt zum kochen.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich auch ihre Mutter effektiv zur Wehr gesetzt, doch die Trauer fraß sich zu tief in ihr Herz. Sie war die einzige Person auf der Welt, der Hisaki das anvertraut hatte, was er in seinen Albträumen sah. Es klang so unglaublich wie unglaubwürdig, wie in einem Fantasy-Roman. Andererseits, warum sollte er sie anlügen und sich das ausdenken?  
Hisaki erzählte zwar nichts bis aufs kleinste Detail, aber doch genug für jemanden wie ihn, der einen solch verschlossenen Charakter hatte. Von fremden Ländereien. Von Krieg und Verfolgung. Von Hinrichtungen und Umprogrammierungen. Vom Tod seines besten menschlichen – dass er das so deutlich erwähnte, machte Asami schon stutzig – Freundes. Von Abgründen. Seinem besten (nichtmenschlichen) Freund, den er so schrecklich vermisste und allein gelassen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass man ihm und seinen Freunden, die mit dabei waren nicht geglaubte. Man hielt sie nur für verrückt und seine eigenen Eltern schwiegen die Sache tot, in der Hoffnung das lege sich irgendwann und dann würden es alle vergessen. Das war schließlich ihre liebste Methode. Dinge unter den Teppich kehren.  
„Hätte ich ihm mehr glauben sollen?", fragte sich Asami, aber sie fragte niemanden direkt. Sie fragte immer nur sich selbst, unabhängig davon, ob ihre Eltern oder ihre Tochter in Hörweite waren oder nicht. „Hätte ich mehr machen sollen? Habe ich ihn unter Druck gesetzt? Hat er etwa wirklich...?"  
Irgendwann fing auch Asami an zu glauben, dass hinter dem Tod ihres Mannes mehr war. Der Verlust brach ihren sonst so eisernen Willen und machte sie anfällig für diese üble Nachrede. Dass zumindest Yuki nicht in Trauer unterging, weil sie sich in die Vorstellung flüchtete, ihr Vater sei im Wunderland erleichterte ihre Mutter doch ein wenig. Irgendwo dachte sie auch, Yuki zeigte ihre Trauer einfach nicht, um ihrer angeschlagenen Mutter keine Last zu sein. Stress konnte sie nicht gebrauchen (hatte Opa gesagt).  
Zur Last fallen wollte sie wirklich nicht. Aber sie glaubte fest daran, dass Papa im Wunderland sei. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft und war nun bei seinem Freund und war glücklich und hatte keine Phasen mehr. Dass er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte war vielleicht ein Versehen. Schließlich hatte Papa die Spieluhr und die Kette nicht mitgenommen. Sicher hatte er sie für Yuki da gelassen, damit sie nachkommen könne.  
Mama wollte die Spieluhr und die Kette wegwerfen, die noch bei Papas Habseligkeiten waren. Aber Yuki hat sie sich krallen können und versuchte die Musik zu laufen zu bringen. Ihr Papa sagte, das ginge nur im Wunderland so richtig. Die Spieluhr und die Kette waren der Schlüssel zum Wunderland, die Dinge, die ihr Onkelchen und der Jabberwock, die sie in vier Jahren treffen würde vor ihr als Digivice und Wappen bezeichneten.  
Yuki hatte es versucht. Sie bekam die Spieluhr nicht an. Und Yuki ärgerte es. Schließlich wollte sie Papa nicht nur wiedersehen – ganz zu schweigen von Mama, wie sie sich freuen würde, wenn sie Papa im Wunderland trafen -, sondern auch seinen Freund kennen lernen. Aber sie versuchte es weiter, so sehr, dass sie nicht merkte, wie ihre Mutter sporadisch die Sachen ihres Vaters wegräumte.  
Erst nachdem ihr Papa die vierte Woche tot war merkte Yuki es. Ihre Mutter befand sich unter der Dusche, während Yuki im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett sitzend weiterhin versuchte die Spieluhr zum laufen zu bringen. Sie hörte mit einem Ohr dem Rauschen des Wassers zu, während sie sich mit dem anderen, zusammen mit ihren übrigen Sinnen die noch funktionierten auf das Gerät in ihren Händen konzentrierte. Es tat sich nichts.  
Yuki ließ sich mitten aufs Bett fallen und neben ihr fiel etwas mit, teils sogar auf sie drauf. Sie hatten einen Wäschestapel, der neben ihr lag umgeworfen. Leichte Platten von zusammengelegten Kleidungsstücken, die Yuki nahm und vorsichtig beiseite legte, bis sie zumindest ein Hemd in der Hand hielt, aus spürbar dicken Stoff. Ein langärmliges Hemd mit einem Rollkragen. Das konnte nur von ihrem Vater sein, denn Mama trug so etwas nicht. Sie hatte begonnen die letzten Sachen von Papa auszusortieren.  
Yuki drückte das Hemd an sich. Der Tag war frisch und windig und sie hoffte so auf etwas Wärme. Aber sie spürte nichts. Sie roch nichts. Da war nichts.  
Sie hielt Papas Hemd in der Hand, aber es machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob es sein Hemd wäre. Papas Hemden waren warm und rochen nach dem Parfüm, dessen Name irgendwie sehr französisch klang. Aber vor allem rochen sie nach ihrem Vater.  
Aber das, was Yuki da hielt war nur ein schnödes Rollkragenhemd, das jede persönliche Note durch Waschgänge verloren hatten, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass es seither unberührt im Kleiderschrank lag. Ihr Vater hatte es nicht mehr angezogen. Er würde es nie mehr anziehen und das würde für immer ein stinknormales Hemd bleiben.  
( _Yuki du musst besser aufpassen denk nach achte genau auf deine Umgebung_ )  
Das tat sie, seit langem einmal wieder und ihr Kopf fing an die Sinnesreize zu verarbeiten, die sie in den letzten Wochen aufgenommen, aber nicht verarbeitet hatte. Dass beim Esstisch nur noch zwei Teller und Schüsseln klapperten, statt drei. Dass sie nur noch die Schritte und die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte. Wenn Yuki vom Kindergarten abgeholt wurde, hieß es nur noch „Hallo Mama", nicht mehr „Hallo Mama, Hallo Papa!". Auf der Couch oder im großen Elternbett hatte Yuki immer zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater gesessen oder gelegen. Nun waren ess nur noch Mama und sie. Denn Papa war weg und all dass, was Yuki fernab ihrer Blindheit mitteilte, dass er da war. Seine Anwesenheit war weg. Und das würde sich nie ändern.  
Dann begriff Yuki, was _tot_ eigentlich bedeutete. Und sie begann zu weinen.  
„Yuki? Was ist passiert?", rief ihre Mutter aus dem Flur und kam, im Bademantel eingewickelt und noch feuchten Haaren. Eine Antwort erübrigte sich aber, als Asami Yuki auf dem Bett sitzend saß, heulend, mit dem Kragenhemd ihres toten Ehemannes in ihr Gesicht gedrückt.  
„I-I-Ich vermisse Papa!", weinte sie. Ihr Mutter setzte sich neben sie und drückte Yuki an sich. Gleichzeitig war sie froh, dass Yuki endlich begann zu trauern. Sie hatte es begriffen. Papa war nicht im Wunderland und er war auch nicht einfach weg. Er war tot. Das hatte Yuki verstanden. Und irgendwo nährte es weiter ihren Zorn auf jene, die immer noch sagten, der Tod ihres Vaters sei ein Freitod gewesen. Niemals hätte er das freiwillig getan. Nie hätte er seine Familie so zurückgelassen. Er war immerhin ein Erwachsener, er verstand was _tot_ hieß und wie schrecklich das für jene war, die nicht tot waren. Nie hätte er sein Versprechen gebrochen. Sein Freund wartete schließlich auch auf ihn. Ob dieser wusste, dass Papa tot war?  
Es war kein Suizid. Aber wer sollte ihr glauben? Selbst Yuki tat sich schwer damit es weiter zu glauben, wenn doch die Welt da draußen nur das Gegenteil dachte. Sie wollte nicht, dass man weiter so schlecht über ihn sprach oder dass ihre Mutter sich weiter Vorwürfe machte. Das hätte ihr Vater nie gewollt.  
Aber wie wollte sie das Gegenteil beweisen? Sie hatte nichts.  
Nichts außer Papas Spieluhr, die nur er und sein Freund bedienen konnten. Außer Papas Kette, die für ihn und seinen Freund wichtig war. Sein Freund, der Schwarze König, der im Wunderland auf ihn wartete.  
Während Yuki ihr mit Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht gegen den Körper ihrer Mutter drückte, fasste sie den Entschluss, nach dem Kaninchenloch zu suchen, wie eben auch nach dem Schwarzen König. Vermutlich musste sie ihn auch noch wecken, dass könnte sogar noch schwieriger werden, so tief wie er bekanntlich schlief. Aber versuchen musste sie es. Schließlich kannte niemand ihren Vater besser als dieser Freund. Wenn es jemanden gab, der aufrichtig und ehrlich sagen konnte, dass ihr Vater sich nicht umgebracht hatte, dann war er es.

𝅗𝅥

Yuki kam nur langsam wieder zu sich, nicht mehr so sicher, was vorher geschehen war. Ihre graue Welt drehte sich – zumindest fühlte es sich so an – und sie hatte einen penetranten, metallischen Geschmack im Mund. Ihr war noch etwas schwindlig, als sie sich aufrichtete. Das Gesicht tat weh.  
Obwohl sie noch etwas benommen war, begann Yuki sich zu fragen wo sie war und versuchte zumindest das _Wo_ zu beantworten, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung wo _Wo_ war. Der Boden unter ihr war rau und sie war draußen, aber die hörte nichts was vertraut schien. Um sie herum lag nichts außer Kies und Sand und sie hörte auch niemanden. Nichts war hier, an dem sie sich orientieren konnte und während Yukis Hand über den Boden hin und her glitt, geriet sie immer mehr in Panik. Sie griff an ihre Hosentasche, aber ihr Blindenstab war weg. Ihr Herz schlug so hart, dass ihr die Brust wehtat und die Luft ausblieb. Der Schmerz und die anhaltende Panik, die ihr kein bisschen half, so dass Yuki nicht einmal mehr sicher war wo rechts oder links sei, brachten sie fast dazu zu weinen.  
( _Yukino_ )  
Die Stimme ihres Vaters sprach zu ihr und automatisch griff Yuki nach dem Wappen, dass für sie immer noch nur ein normaler Anhänger war. Sie nahm es in die gefalteten Hände und legte ihr Kinn darauf ab.  
( _Yuki du musst besser aufpassen denk nach wo warst du heute schon_ )  
„Ich bin in Odaiba... Ich war mit Mama Papa besuchen. Ich war im Krankenhaus."  
Yukis Atemzüge wurden langsamer. Ihr Herzschlag war noch schnell, aber es schmerzte nicht mehr.  
„Ich bin mit der Bahn wieder Heimgefahren. Ich war im Park schaukeln."  
Es hätte auch anders sein können, aber nachdem Yuki sich beruhigt hatte, war sie sich wieder sehr sicher, dass sie in Odaiba war. Während sie versuchte ihren Standort weiter und genau zu bestimmen, überlegte sie gleichzeitig, was passiert war bevor sie in ihrer grauen Welt Sternchen gesehen hatte. Behutsam tasteten sich ihre Finger über den Boden und nun traute Yuki sich auch ihren Radius zu erweitern. Rechts von ihr war eine Wand, aber sie fühlte noch den nackten Beton. Sie ragte weiter nach links und fühlte Steine. Als Yuki sich auf ihre wackligen Beine stellte, pfiff ihr der Wind laut um die Ohren. Aber bei weitem lauter war das Wellenrauschen und da ihre kurze Hysterie nun abgeklungen war, hörte sie das Wasser und wie die Wellen gegen Wände schlugen.  
„Ich...", sagte Yuki weiter auf, dann hörte sie einen Donnerschlag und zuckte zusammen. Da erinnerte sie sich wieder an Onkelchen, nicht nur dass sie ihn am Nachmittag getroffen hatte, sondern an alles. Ihr Kopfkinos endete damit, dass sie den Jabberwock angebrüllt hatte, dann ein Schnitt ins Schwarze.  
Ihre Wange begann zu zucken und da merkte Yuki wieder, wie weh diese tat und woher dieser Geschmack nach Blut herkam. Der Jabberwock hatte ihr eine verpasst.  
„Blöder Jabberwock..."  
Wieder donnern. Fledermäuse. Das alles geschah irgendwo über ihr. Kämpfte sie etwa? Aber hatte Onkelchen nicht gesagt, der Jabberwock war in seiner neuen Form stärker als er? Was, wenn der Jabberwock ihn wie zuvor geplant umbringen würde?  
Aber was sollte sie machen? Hatte sie nicht alles nicht eher schlimmer gemacht? Sie hörte immer noch das Echo von Onkelchens Gebrüll,  
( _Hau endlich ab!_ )  
und das des Jabberwock. Seine Stimmung hatte sich auch verändert, aber das war mehr gewesen wie schlechte Laune oder ein kurzer Geduldsfaden. Er würde Onkelchen umbringen. Ganz sicher. Und wer weiß, was der Herr Jabberwock dann machen würde.  
Aber außer kämpfen schienen die beiden Streithähne keine andere Alternative zu kennen!  
„Was mach ich jetzt nur?", flüsterte Yuki sich selbst zu. Noch vom Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen gepackt streiften ihre Hände über die umliegenden Oberflächen um etwas zu finden, an dem sie sich für einen Moment lehnen konnte. Sie hielt sich schließlich an den Haufen Ziegelsteine fest.  
Ein leichtes Klappern ertönte. Ihre Spieluhr war aus der Hosentasche gefallen. Sofort hob Yuki sie wieder auf und in dem Augenblick, als sie es berührte, kam ihr ein Geistesblitz:  
Wenn die Spieluhr es schaffte Onkelchen in Schach zu halten, warum nicht auch den Jabberwock?  
Allerdings war dann immer noch das Problem, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wie das möglich war. Es könnte funktionieren. Es könnte aber auch komplett schief gehen. Außerdem -  
„Onkelchen wird mich anbrüllen, bis er heiser ist."  
Fast zeitgleich aber stieg Yukis Adrenalinspiegel in die Höhe, mitsamt den Willen, dass irgendwie zu beenden. Oder zumindest bevor irgendeiner starb (wobei Onkelchens Prognose in dem Punkt weit schlechter aussah). Schließlich war auch sie an der Misere Schuld. Papa, der im Wunderland war und gekämpft hatte, Seite an Seite mit seinem Freund, mitten in einem sinnlosen Krieg wäre sicher nicht einfach abgehauen.  
Und Onkelchen und ihre wahrscheinliche Gardinenpredigt? Ihr Mutter hätte gesagt _Scheiß' drauf_. Da Yuki sich so aber nicht ausdrücken sollte, hielt sie sich etwas bedachter, auch wenn es niemand gehört hätte.  
„Soll er halt."


	23. POOL OF TEARS, 3rd Movement

Konzert VIII - POOL OF TEARS, 3. Satz, Largo lugubre allargando Eis-Moll

„ _Flammendes Inferno!_ "  
Die Kombination aus seinem dichten Umhang und Jijimons telekinetischen Lehren hatten es Myotismon bisher ermöglicht Deemons Angriffen so gut wie möglich standzuhalten, egal ob sie ihn streiften oder direkt trafen. Diese Strategie würde auf Dauer aber immer weniger erfolgreicher werden. Die Wahl an Möglichkeiten blieb begrenzt.  
Deemon war stärker wie er und insbesondere war er wütender. Mit zunehmender Zeit stieg diese Wut nicht nur an, sondern auch büßte Myotismon immer mehr Ausdauer ein (nicht zuletzt auch durch den Mangel an Blut in seinem Inneren). Mit reiner Gewalt auf Deemon einzuschlagen konnte er vergessen.  
Bisher spielte Deemon nur. Es blieb nur die Frage, wann es ihm zu langweilig wurde.  
Die Feuersalve traf Myotismon direkt. Er streckte die Hände aus, versuchte allein mit Telekinese den Angriff zu blocken. Bei einem schwächeren Digimon wäre es einfach gewesen den Angriff umzulenken, auch gegen Digimon seines eigenen Levels. Aber ein Mega-Level, dass zudem noch ein Dämonenkönig war, war ein Problem. Ein sehr großes Problem.  
Die flammende Kraft drückte Myotismon immer weiter hinunter zurück zum Boden, aber er konnte den Angriff abwehrten, ehe seine Füße diesen auch nur berührten. Deemon schwebte über ihm und dass allein ärgerte Myotismon mehr, als die Tatsache, dass dieses Digimon ihm zum Narren hielt. Er schwebte permanent über ihm, provokant, als Ausdruck dessen, dass er ihm überlegen war.  
„Findest du diese Situation auch so nostalgisch wie ich?", sprach Deemon vergnügt, beachtete Myotismon wenig, sondern sah sich um. „Ein Kampf am Meer - es ist dunkel, die Wellen laut. Das weckt Erinnerungen. Es freut mich, dass du es doch nicht vergessen hast."  
„Nicht vergessen, aber Erinnerungen an dich und an das Meer der Dunkelheit waren es nicht wert, dass ich sie in Ehren halte."  
„Wegen einem ganz bestimmten Vorfall? Wer sich so einen unheilvollen Decknamen aussucht, braucht sich nicht zu wundern, wenn er diesem irgendwann gerecht wird."  
Myotismon antwortete nicht. Es war ohnehin nur ein weiterer Versuch von Deemon, ihn zur Weißglut zur treiben. Dieses Digimon saugte den Zorn aus ihm heraus, wie Myotismon sonst das Blut aus seinen Opfern. Nur dass es leichter war an diesen Zorn zu kommen. Auch wenn Myotismons Gesicht eisern blieb, innerlich tobte der Schneesturm.  
„Piedmon kann einem fast Leid tun. Er hat zusehen müssen und nichts machen können. Er hat in einer Sekunde seinen Freund und seine Daseinsberechtigung verloren. Kein Wunder, dass er so durchdrehte."  
„Er hat dein Mitleid sicher nicht nötig. _Albtraumkralle!_ "  
Deemon wich nicht aus. Als der rote Strahl ihn fast traf, fing er diesen ganz leicht mit einer Hand ab und hielt die Albtraumkralle samt Myotismon am anderen Ende fest.  
„Mich würde ja interessieren, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Du und Dracmon waren doch so gut befreundet. Ich möchte sogar sagen euer Verhältnis war fast brüderlich. Was also ist passiert, dass du so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen bist und Piedmon und die anderen dich lieber tot sehen wollen? Kann ja nicht allein an deiner hübschen Maitresse liegen."  
„Lenk nicht ab!", rief Myotismon ihn entgegen. „Ich dachte, du willst dich rächen. Also halt dich aus unseren Angelegenheiten raus! Du würdest es ohnehin nicht verstehen."  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht."  
Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber es hatte nichts beruhigendes oder erleichterndes an sich. Diese Ruhe war nur der Auge des Sturmes und auch wenn Deemon weiter ruhig klang, war sein Ton gleichzeitig scharf wie seine Krallen.  
„Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nicht in der Lage die verlassenen Digimon von Digirittern zu verstehen."  
„ _Halt den Mund!_ "  
Mit der noch freien Hand holte Myotismon mit einer weiteren Albtraumkralle aus. Aber auch die wurde von Deemon abgefangen. Myotismon kochte innerlich. Die Hände zitternd vor Wut.  
„Stell mich nie wieder mit diesen Volksverrätern auf eine Stufe! Wir sind nicht wie diese verfluchten Souveränen, noch wie dieser erbärmliche Haufen Digimon, die glauben sie könnten meinen Plan durchkreuzen! Wage es nie wieder mich mit ihnen zu vergleichen, geschweige denn meinen Kapellmeister mit diesem nichtsnutzigen Haufen Kindern!"  
Myotismon legte seine gesamte Kraft in beide Albtraumkrallen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, Deemon damit attackieren konnte er nicht. Aber es war Deemon auch nicht möglich Myotismon von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten zu lassen und ihn ins salzige, dunkle Wasser oder gegen den nächsten harten Untergrund zu werfen. So deliziös Myotismons Zorn auch für Deemon war, so überrascht war er auch, welche Kraft dieses untote Digimon in sich hatte und wie stark sein Wille.  
„Schluss jetzt!"  
Gleich einem plötzlichen Wetterumschwungs oder der Wechsel von hell zu dunkel änderte sich nicht nur die ganze Atmosphäre, die die beiden Digimon umgab. Auch die Quelle, aus der Deemon seine Kraft geschöpft hatte war mit ein auf dem anderen Moment versiegt. Myotismon war zwar immer noch wütend, und dies deutlich spürbar, aber dieser Zorn baute nicht auf Hass oder dem Zerstörungsdrang auf. Es war Verblüffung und dann schlichte Genervtheit, als er Yuki erblickte.  
Sie stand abseits, näher an Deemon, als an Myotismon, kerzengerade samt erhobenem Haupt, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt. Von Deemons Schlag sah man nichts mehr wie einen rötlichen Schimmer auf der Wange. Nicht mal sonderlich eingeschüchtert wirkte sie, sondern entschlossen.  
„Was zur Hölle willst du jetzt noch hier? Verschwinde endlich!"  
Aber Yuki hörte nicht auf ihr Onkelchen.  
„Nein", antwortete sie nur knapp, das Risiko von Myotismon angebrüllt zu werden ignorierend, zumal sie ahnte, dass er sie so oder so zusammenstauchen würde.  
„Was soll das heißen, _Nein_?"  
„Nein, ich geh nicht. Ich habe etwas mit dem Jabberwock zu klären."  
Besagter Jabberwock fing auch im selben Moment an aus vollstem Hals zu lachen.  
„Ein guter Witz. Aber sprich ruhig, kleine Alice. Was willst du denn mit mir klären?"  
„Erst will ich wissen, ob ich vor dir stehe."  
Deemon gab nur ein kurzem „Mhmm" von sich, daraufhin ging sie fünf Schritte nach vorn, bis Yuki das Gefühl hatte der Geruch von Verbranntem, der von ihm ausging – vielleicht auch kein Geruch, mehr die Aura, die ihn umhüllte – ihr ins Gesicht klatschte, als liefe sie gegen eine Mauer.  
Myotismons Albtraumkrallen lösten sich im Nichts auf, als Deemon sie los ließ und nur Yuki Beachtung schenkte. Er wollte gerade Yuki anbrüllen, was sie sich dabei dachte diesem Digimon, dass sie fast getötet hätte schon wieder so nah zu kommen und ob sie nichts aus ihrer Ohrfeige gelernt hätte, bis sie so stand, dass sie Myotismon dem Rücken zukehrte. Er sah in ihren Händen, die sich immer noch hinter ihr kreuzten ihr Digivice.  
Myotismon glaubte selbst nicht, dass er das ernsthaft in Erwägung zog, aber die Kleine hatte einen Plan. Einen bescheuerten Plan, aber sie hatte einen.  
„Also, kleine Alice, was willst du?"  
„Ich möchte wissen, ob ihr wirklich kämpfen müsst. Könnt ihr das nicht, nun, anders regeln? Vernünftig?"  
Stille. Dann begann Deemon wieder zu lachen, so heftig, dass er fast daran erstickte. Myotismon hingegen seufzte nur, mit der Hand auf dem Gesicht.  
„Sag mal, kapierst du die Situation immer noch nicht? Wir sind im Krieg und im Krieg kämpft man!"  
„Weil Krieg auch immer so sinnvoll ist", antwortete Yuki Myotismon. „Wegen Kriegen hatte Papa diese Phasen! Sie haben diese grauen Gedanken, die Großvater ihm eingeredet hat schlimmer gemacht. Ich weiß nicht was euer Problem ist, aber das muss aufhören, ehe noch jemand stirbt!"  
Genau auf das sollte es auch hinauslaufen, dachte Myotismon und wollte es auch so sagen, wenn es nicht so sinnlos ausgesehen hätte. Er musste sich nur ihre Haltung anschauen und wusste, sie war zu stur um sich abbringen zu lassen. Aber, das stellte Myotismon auch fest, Deemon hatte sich entschieden zuzuhören. Wenn Yuki es tatsächlich schaffen sollte, dass Deemon wieder etwas zur Besinnung kam, ehe seine neugewonnen Kräfte mit ihm durchgingen, könnte sich das Blatt doch noch zu seinem Gunsten wenden.  
„Und was dich angeht, Herr Jabberwock", sprach Yuki weiter. „Du hast vielleicht Recht mit dem, was du gesagt hast. Du weißt, wegen dieser Doppelmoral. Das war wirklich nicht in Ordnung. Auch wenn du ein Jabberwock bist und der Jabberwock mir Angst macht. Aber eigentlich macht er nichts, als im Baum zu sitzen. Warum man ihn getötet hat, habe ich auch nicht verstanden."  
Yuki legte eine Pause ein, dachte an das Gedicht aus ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN zurück und an das Fühlbild.  
„Und ob du auch so gruslig aussiehst kann ich nicht wissen."  
„Komm zum Punkt, Kind", schnaufte Deemon ungeduldig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Eigentlich, wenn ich so nachdenke, sind Vampire viel schlimmer als ein Jabberwock. Sie verstehen schließlich was Moral und Gerechtigkeit ist und halten sich trotzdem nicht daran."  
Yuki wartete kurz, ob sich Myotismon durch ein verärgertes Räuspern oder ähnliches bemerkbar machen würde. Dann holte sie tief Luft.  
„Aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich einem Vampir keinen Vorwurf mache, nur weil er Hunger hat. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm das mit Mama einfach so verzeihe. Aber weil er Onkelchen ist, möchte ich es versuchen. Jedoch muss ich dir gegenüber auch so fair sein. Aber ich kann das nur, wenn du wirklich ein Jabberwock bist, der nicht tobt und Wälder zerstört, sondern einer, der nur für sich im Baum sitzt."  
Es war wieder still. Wenn auch kürzer, war diese für alle Beteiligten sichtlich erdrückender. Auch diesmal musste Deemon lachen, es klang aber nicht danach, als wäre irgendetwas witzig gewesen.  
„Da merkt man, dass du noch nie in deinem tollen Wunderland warst. Wir Digimon leben, wie die Digiwelt es von uns verlangt. Wir sind nur Daten. Sie erblüht, zerstört sich selbst und kommt wieder, um sich dann wieder in Brand zu setzen. Das geht schon über Generationen hinweg. Sei es, was dein Onkelchen in der Digiwelt treibt, seien es die Typus-Kriege davor, sei es die Apartheid davor. Sei es die vielen Ären davor. Und Querdenker, die immer noch glauben es könnte sich jemals irgendetwas daran ändern, sind die Ersten die draufgehen!"  
Deemon hielt nur seine verkrampfte Kralle hoch, Myotismon hatte sich selbst noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt, da hielt Yuki Deemon schon ihr Digivice entgegen. Augenblicklich begann es zu leuchten und das Licht, wenn auch schwach, ließ das Digimon vor ihr zurückweichen. Für die kurze Zeit, die es erstrahlte war es jedoch effektiv gewesen, selbst Myotismon konnte die Kraft darin spüren und hielt sich seinen Umhang schützend vors Gesicht.  
So schnell es begonnen hatte, so schnell hörte es auch wieder auf und genauso erholte sich Deemon wieder.  
„Du mieses kleine -!"  
Deemon streckte die Hand nach Yuki aus, das Feuer schoss hervor, traf sie aber nicht. Gerade so hatte Myotismons Albtraumkralle sich um ihren Körper gewickelt und er zog sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck von der Stelle. Myotismon fing sie im Flug auf, rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie der Boden, auf dem sie eben noch vor Deemon stand bei der enormen Hitze schmolz.  
„Al... iiiice...!"  
Deemon hob seine schweren Flügel, eine Welle blauer Flammen kam ihnen entgegen. Kontern war sinnlos, und Myotismon, mit Yuki im Arm, blieb nur eins.  
„Luft anhalten!"  
Mit einem Hechtsprung landeten beide kopfüber im Wasser. Das Meer war unruhig, und selbst unterhalb des Meeresspiegels spürte man den starken Wellenschlag. Das Wasser war dunkel und trüb. Myotismon sah nur die blauem Flammen, die sie beide fast getroffen hätten über sich hinwegfegen. Als es erlosch, tauchte er wieder auf. Yuki hielt sich weiter an Myotismon fest und schnappte wie er nach Luft.  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Myotismon, aber nicht sehr freundlich.  
„Glaube ja."  
„Was hast du dummes Gör dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?!"  
„Ich musste doch sehen, ob meine Spieluhr auch dem Jabberwock stoppen kann! Bei dir geht es doch auch", sagte Yuki, sie atmete noch einige Male tief ein, gerade als Deemon über ihnen hinwegflog.  
Über ihnen schwebte zwar Deemon, aber er trug keine Kutte mehr, die sein dämonisches Erscheinungsbild kaschierte. Ein gehörntes Monster, gekleidet in Fell und Stacheln, mit vielen langen Zähnen und noch längeren Krallen, die, wie die übergroßen Flügel einem Jabberwock würdig waren.  
„Das hast du wirklich fabelhaft hinbekommen. Hast du noch mehr solch glorreiche Ideen?", baffte Myotismon Yuki an, die gleich empört aufschrie:  
„Ich habe es wenigstens versucht, okay?"  
Ehe Myotismon ihr über den Mund fahren konnte, griff Deemon erneut mit einem Flammenden Inferno an und sie beide waren gezwungen wieder unter Wasser zu verschwinden. Die Feuersalve hatte Myotismon gestreift, war aber durch das Meerwasser abgekühlt genug gewesen, als dass es ihn hätte groß Schaden können. Eine zweite verfehlte ihn knapp, Yuki noch knapper. Ihren kleinen Lungen ging der Sauerstoff aus,sie zappelte und zog es blieb ihm nichts, als wieder aufzutauchen.  
Ein Welle erfasste sie beide, als sie ihre Köpfe aus dem Wasser streckten. Yuki begann zu husten, mit beiden dünnen Armen um Myotismons Hals, während er trotz der hohen Wellen versuchte nach Deemon Ausschau zuhalten, aber ihn nicht fand.  
„Das gibt es nicht! Er muss doch hier sein."  
„Onk... Uhr...", stöhnte Yuki, mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Jede Silbe und jeder Laut ging in einem Atemzug oder einem Hustenanfall unter.  
„Sei ruhig, ich finde Deemon sonst nicht!"  
„N.. Uhr... Neun.. Neun Uhr! Neun Uhr! _Links_!"  
Myotismon sah nach links und sah auch dort Deemon, in Flammen gehüllt und der glühend rote Regen fiel auf sie herab. Sie tauchten wieder hinunter, einzelne Feuerbälle ihnen nach. Wasserdampf stieg auf und wie ein Nebelschleier schwebte dieser Dampf über der Wasseroberfläche.  
„Aliiiiice... Wo bist duuuu?"  
Deemon flog knapp über der Decke aus Wasserdampf, starrte durch den weißen Qualm hindurch, der dabei war sich zu legen und fand, obwohl er jeden Zentimeter genau unter die Lupe nahm weder den einen, noch den anderen Blondschopf.  
„Komm raus, komm raus zum spielen, Alice! Komm raus, sonst verpasst du noch die schöne Teeparty! Du und dein Schwarzer König sind herzlichst eingeladen, es ist Platz für alle da! Wir werden viel Spaß haben! Ich werde den Kuchen mit den Zähnen des Schwarzen Königs verzieren! _Ich werde aus euren Schädeln hübsche Teetässchen machen und darin eure Überreste der Herzkönigin servieren_!"  
Die einzige Antwort blieb das Meeresrauschen. Und dieses Rauschen und dieses dunkle Wasser erinnerten Deemon nur noch mehr an das Meer der Dunkelheit, dies und der salzige Geruch. Seine Rage stieg.  
„ _Kommt endlich raus!_ ", brüllte er weiter. Hinter ihm blitzte rotes Licht auf. Es wickelte sich um Deemons Hals und versuchte ihn hinunterzuziehen. Myotismons Albtraumkralle ragte hinter ihm aus dem Wasser. Er kam nicht heran, um sich davon zu lösen, schlug mit den Flügeln, um sich loszureißen, aber auch das klappte nicht. Er wurde nur weiter hinuntergezogen und als seine Füße fasst das Wasser berührten und statt Wut Panik seinen Puls zum Rasen brachte, schlug Deemon so heftig mit den Schwingen, dass nicht nur er wie eine Rakete in den Himmel schoss, sondern damit auch Myotismon und Yuki aus dem Meer zog.  
Einige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche ließ Myotismon die rote Peitsche los, die sich dann auch so gleich auflöste. Kurz trafen sich sein und Deemons Blick. Ehe Myotismon aber angreifen konnte, flog Deemon davon, so schnell, dass er nicht einmal mehr zu sehen war.  
„Mist. Wo ist er?"  
Myotismon hörte zwar die Flügel in der Luft schlagen, was er aber ebenso hörte war das Laute pfeifen des Windes, die die Schallwellen dämpften, das Meer unter ihm, das Pfeifen und Schnauben von Schiffen in der Ferne. Die schemenhafte Gestalt Deemons blitzte hier und da kurz auf, aber nicht lange genug, dass Myotismon die Zeit gehabt hätte ihn zu lokalisieren, geschweige denn erfolgreich zu attackieren.  
„Onkelchen, ein Uhr! Genau vor dir!"  
„Stör mich nicht!", schnauzte Myotismon, sah aber dann doch in die Richtung, die Yuki bestimmt hatte. Ein Uhr, also ein leichter Schwank nach rechts. Deemon sah er nicht, aber einen Funken mitten im Himmel schwebend.  
Der Feuersalve konnte Myotismon ausweichen. Auch der nächsten. Die Zeit, die zwischen den Attacken verging war gleich, auch die Zeit zwischen den Flügelschlägen und den Angriffen. Das war Myotismon zuvor schon aufgefallen. Verfolgte Deemon einen bestimmten Rhythmus? Wenn dem so war...  
„Sieben Uhr!", schrie Yuki Myotismon ins Ohr, gerade als Feuer auf ihn zuflog, noch auswich, bekam aber dafür Deemons geballte Faust in den Bauch. Die Schockwelle warf Myotismon zurück und er verlor an Höhe.  
 _„Chaos Flamme!"_  
 _„Gruselflügel!"_  
Statt hinauf flogen die Fledermäuse ins Wasser und als sie wieder aufstiegen, zog sie eine Welle mit sich, die ihren Meister in Wasser hüllte. Doch die Hitze verwandelte das Wasser in wenigen Sekunden zu Dampf und die Fledermäuse zu Asche, eher ihre Daten komplett verschwanden.  
„Das bringt auch nichts...", ächzte Myotismon entsetzt. Deemon verschwand vor ihm. Doch statt davon zu fliegen wartete Myotismon ab. Und zählte. Und eins. Und zwei. Und -  
Bis Yuki brüllen konnte, wo sie Deemons Flügelschlag ausfindig machte, mit der Erkenntnis wie verdammt nah dran er war, tauchte das Dämonen-Digimon vor ihnen auf, doch statt auszuweichen blockte Myotismon den Fausthieb mit seiner eigenen Hand. Das hatte ihn zwar Energie gekostet, aber dafür hatte sich Myotismons Theorie bestätigt. Er war bis drei gekommen, und eins und zwei und drei und...  
„Sieh an, da besitzt noch jemand eine musikalische Ader."  
Deemon nahm noch mal seine Kraft zusammen, doch da Myotismon ihn daraufhin losließ, flog Deemon ins Leere. Myotismon flog zurück in die Höhe, sah Deemon noch kurz, eher er wieder unsichtbar für ihn wurde. Dann schaute er böse Yuki an, deren Gesicht viel zu dicht an seinem klebte.  
„Und habe ich nicht zu dir gesagt, du sollst still sein?"  
„Aber er hätte dich fast erwischt, Onkel-"  
Yuki hielt inne, schrie dann „Zwölf, über dir!". Nicht die Flammen, aber die Hitze streifte Myotismons Gesicht. Es war fast schon zu knapp.  
„Wie kann es überhaupt sein, dass du ihn besser hörst als ich?"  
„Weil ich es gewohnt bin! Weißt du eigentlich wie viel Krach und unterschiedliche Geräusche da in so einer großen Stadt sind? Drei Uhr!"  
Deemon kam von rechts angeflogen, mit der Faust voraus, flog Dank Myotismons Ausweichmanövers an ihm vorbei. Die hohe Geschwindigkeit erlaubte es Deemon nicht, sofort zu bremsen. Dann war er wieder weg. Eins und zwei und -  
„Sechs Uhr, hinter dir!", schrie Yuki, gerade als Myotismon innerlich auf _drei_ _und_ gezählt hatte. Seine Albtraumkralle verfehlte Deemon zwar, aber dafür war er sich nun sicher. Er griff wirklich in einem bestimmten Takt an. Vielleicht ein verzweifelter Versuch diesen Überschuss an Zorn und an Daten sortieren und ordnen zu können, eher er sich noch selbst in die Luft jagte, mit allem was ihm auch nur zu nahe kam.  
„Vielleicht kann man ihn überlisten", murmelte Myotismon zu sich selbst, jedoch fühlte sich Yuki angesprochen und sagte euphorisch, weiter fast Wange an Wange an ihrem Onkelchen:  
„Dann können wir ihn doch aufhalten. Dann kannst du ihn überlisten und ich helfe dir."  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass du hier irgendetwas zu melden hättest?"  
„Das habe ich beschlossen! Dass er mich gehauen hat verzeihe ich ihm, aber nicht, dass er Papa beleidigt hat!"  
„ _Aaaaliiiiice!_ "  
Geschätzte zehn Meter schwebte Deemon vor ihnen. Ihm war die Puste ausgegangen, aber seine Wut hatte sich nicht gezügelt. Die Hand an seinem linken, längeren Arm ballte sich zu einer Faust. Der Pelz an seiner Brust stand ihm vor Wut zu Berge. Doch Deemon sah aus, als bereitete ihm der aufgenommene Zorn langsam Schmerzen. Das war nicht gut...  
„Ich höre seine Flügelschläge in der Luft. Solange wir in die gleiche Richtung schauen, kann ich dir fast genau sagen, wo er ist, Onkelchen"  
„Das ist keins deiner dummen Spiele, das ist todernst", zischte Myotismon, hielt aber dabei weiter Deemon im Fokus.  
„Das weiß ich, sonst hätte ich diese Idee nicht. Du kannst auch mal auf andere hören."  
„Und du bist viel zu vorlaut."  
„Ja, ich weiß", antwortete Yuki nüchtern. „Trotzdem höre ich besser als du."  
„Ich bin nicht auf dich angewiesen."  
„Aber es wäre doch so viel leichter. Und du musst ihn schnell erledigen, also ist das doch praktisch, wenn ich dir den Teil der Arbeit abnehme. Oder nicht?"  
Wäre es. Yuki hatte gelernt, welche Worte bei ihm ansetzen und tatsächlich kam Myotismon ihr Vorschlag gar nicht einmal so dumm vor. Sein Blick wanderte von Deemon fort in das Gesicht dieses Mädchens  
Und während Yuki, dafür dass sie blind war ganz entschlossen dreinschaute, überkam Myotismon ein Deja-Vu. Er hatte diesen Gedanken, der sich in seinem Kopf zusammensponn bereits schon einmal gedacht. Dass er dabei war einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Zugegeben, dass Ausmaß wie einst bei Sanzomon war nicht identisch. Dennoch musste Myotismon sich eingestehen, dass er dabei war dieses Mädchen zu mögen.  
„Na schön. Du wolltest ja irgendwann einmal Klavierspielen. Das richtige Taktgefühl ist essenziell dafür. Und jetzt lernst du, wie man einen Dämonenkönig im Dreiachtel-Takt fertig macht."  
Yuki nickte eifrig, ihre Umarmung wurde enger, wie auch ihre Augenlider. Sie hatte Selbstvertrauen, wenn auch Myotismon eher zum Begriff _leichtsinnig_ oder _waghalsig_ tendiert hätte. Aber er selbst war schließlich auch nicht besser. Er musste verrückt sein.  
Auf diesen Schluss kam auch Deemon, soweit seine Sinneswahrnehmung es noch zuließ. Dieses Kind und dieses Digimon. Mit den selben Blicken wie damals, in einem Kampf und um sie herum nur das Meer. Welch Nostalgie.  
Knurrend verschwand Deemon wieder vor ihnen, aber statt umherzublicken oder davon zu fliegen blieb Myotismon, mit Yuki auf dem Arm an Ort und Stelle, begann zu zählen,  
( _Eins und_ )  
hörte das schwere Flattern der großen Flügel, wenn sie die Richtung änderten oder der dazugehörige Körper an Höhe gewann.  
( _zwei und_ )  
„Vier Uhr, direkt voraus!"  
( _drei und_ )  
 _„Albtraumkralle!"_  
Er traf Deemon direkt. Dank des Überraschungseffektes hatte Myotismon ihn gut und kräftig genug erwischt, dass Deemon ins Straucheln kam. Deemon starrte ungläubig durch die Gegend, konnte nicht fassen, dass Myotismon, der viel schwächer war ihn so bloßstellte. Wieder verschwand er, der Wind über dem Meer so stark, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht hätte hören können.  
( _Eins und_ )  
Zwar hörte Myotismon so kaum etwas, aber Yuki, mit ihrem trainierten Hörsinn hörte nicht nur die Flügel zwischen den Windböen schlagen, sondern auch, wie der Jabberwock durch diese Ströme flog, als seien sie nicht mehr wie Papierwände. Sie hörte sein Schnaufen und sein Schnalzen, wenn er dachte, dass er den richtigen Moment gefunden hätte, um ihrem Onkelchen den Rest zu geben.  
( _Zwei und_ )  
„Auf Acht, unter dir!"  
( _Drei und_ )  
„ _Albtraumkralle!"_  
Diesmal traf er Deemon direkt ins Gesicht, eine zweite Albtraumkralle die folgte schleuderte ihn fort, wenn auch nicht weit. Feuer kam aus Deemons Flügel auf die beiden zugeflogen, zwei, statt rot, bläuliche flammende Pfeile, ihnen aber auszuweichen war für Myotismon schon fast zu leicht. Solange sie ihren Kampf mit einem großzügigen Abstand austrugen hatte er gute Chancen. Und Deemon, erbost über diese Erkenntnis verschwand, ein lautes Knurren folgte ihm.  
( _Eins und Zwei und Drei und_ )  
„Drei Uhr, Onkelchen!"  
„ _Todesschrei_!"  
Der dunkle Schatten, in seiner Form Myotismon eigener Maske sehr ähnlich, schoss aus seinem Umhang, als er diesen mit seiner noch freien, linken Hand hob. Deemon erschien wieder, als der Angriff ihn traf und war anschließend nur noch zu langsamen, ruckartigen Bewegungen fähig. Eine vermutlich nur kurze Lähmung, aber für Myotismon waren diese paar Sekunden schon genug.  
„Onkelchen! Onkelchen, was war das?"  
Yuki hatte ihren Schmerzensschrei unterdrückt, aber nun merkte auch Myotismon was los war. Sie saß noch auf seinem rechten Arm, aber ihr eigener, mit dem sie sich an ihm festhielt, wie auch ihr rechtes Bein waren steif geworden. Ihre Finger krampften.  
„Mein Arm und mein Bein tun weh. Was war das für ein kalter Luftzug?"  
„Beruhige dich, das hört gleich wieder auf", sagte Myotismon zu ihr. Yuki nickte, versuchte dennoch ihre Hand zu bewegen, schaffte dies aber kaum. Es war schmerzhaft, obwohl die betroffenen Extremitäten gleichzeitig so taub waren. Dabei hatte der Todesschrei sie nur gestreift.  
„So was blödes...", knurrte Myotismon leise.  
Anders wie Yuki schien Deemon seine Glieder wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die Wirkung hielt nicht lange. Myotismon war klar, dass er etwas tun musste, aber er konnte nicht ewig mit Albtraumkrallen auf ihn einschlagen. Und ein anderer Angriff, solange er Yuki bei sich hatte ging nicht, sonst bekäme sie diese genauso ab. Er musste sie loswerden. Doch wohin mit ihr, wenn sie doch direkt über dem offenen Meer schwebten und die Küste zu weit weg, um sie abzusetzen?  
„Yukino, lass mich los. Und halte deine Arme dicht am Körper, verstanden?" „Was hast du vor, Onkelchen?", fragte sie, tat aber, was Myotismon ihr sagte. Er hielt Yukis schmalen Körper in beiden Händen und sah in alle Richtungen.  
Deemon brüllte in den Nachthimmel, als er sich vom Bann des Todesschreis befreit hatte.  
„Jetzt kommt die nächste Lektion. Notenpausen! Guten Flug!"  
„Was? Nein, nein, nein, nicht schon wieder!", schrie Yuki, dann warf Myotismon sie so hoch und weit er konnte in die Lüfte. Sie schrie, versuchte dennoch Arme und Beine so eng wie möglich an ihrem Körper zu halten.  
Ein lauter Flügelschlag, dann blieb Deemon aber schon wieder stehen. Er sah Myotismon schweben, aber auch wie die kleine Alice durch die Luft flog und dabei war hinunter ins Wasser zu fallen und seine Denkweise, die sich durch die unkontrollierbare Wut auf die niedrigsten Gedankengänge reduzierte wussten erst nicht, ob er zuerst die kleine Alice oder den Schwarzen König angreifen und fressen sollte.  
„ _Gruselflügel!_ "  
Die Fledermäuse aus Myotismons Umhang flogen direkt auf Deemon zu, versperrten ihm die Sicht, bissen ihn und kratzten ihm regelrecht die Augen aus. Lange gut gehen würde es nicht, aber es reicht fürs erste.  
So kümmerte sich Myotismon vorerst nicht mehr um Deemon und flog stattdessen Yuki nach, die (weiter schreiend) direkt hinunterfiel, dem Wasser immer näher und näher kommend. Vielleicht keine drei Meter über der Wasseroberfläche fing Myotismon sie auf und im gleichen Augenblick verstummten ihre Schreie.  
Während Myotismon nun Richtung Festland flog, zitterte Yuki in seinen Händen. Die Arme waren weiterhin eng an ihren Körper gepresst, die Augen ganz weit aufgerissen. Puls und Atmung beruhigten sich schließlich und dann erst realisierte Yuki, dass sie bei Onkelchen war.  
„Du hättest mich vorwarnen können!", sagte sie nach langem Schweigen und Fassungslosigkeit.  
„Hattest du etwa Angst?", fragte Myotismon, scherzhaft und wie Yuki fand, auch sehr schadenfroh.  
„Das ist nicht witzig. Ich dachte, du lässt mich ins Wasser fallen."  
„Verdient hättest du es."  
Empört klappte Yukis Mund auf, dann kräuselte sie ihn. Fast hätte Myotismon gelacht über ihr beleidigtes Gesicht, widerstand dem aber. Ein kurzes Schmunzeln ließ er jedoch durchgehen. Eingeschnappt saß Yuki auf seinem Arm und schaute böse. Bis sie Onkelchens Hand auf ihrem Kopf spürte.  
„Es war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Ich lasse eine Alice nicht fallen. Alice' haben nur in Kaninchenlöcher zu fallen, nicht in Tränenteiche."  
Yuki dachte kurz darüber nach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Metapher wirklich verstanden hatte oder was er ihr damit sagen wollte, aber der Aussprache ihres Onkelchens nach, hörte es sich ganz nett und zudem auch sehr charmant an. Schnell legte Yuki ihren Kopf auf Myotismons Schulter, klammerte sich an seinen Umhang und hoffte, er hatte nicht gesehen wie rosarot ihr Gesicht war.  
Er hatte es gesehen.  
„I-Ist der Jabberwock noch da?"  
„Der ist beschäftigt. Der ideale Zeitpunkt sich fürs erste zurückzuziehen. Dann können wir immer noch überlegen, was wir wegen Deemon unternehmen."  
„Kannst du nicht versuchen noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, Onkelchen?", fragte Yuki, jedoch bekam sie darauf keine Antwort. Ein klares Nein. Myotismon sagte zwar etwas, aber auch dass klang nicht danach, als würde er diesen Vorschlag nur eine Sekunde in Erwägung ziehen. Eine leichte Seebrise dämmte das, was Myotismon zu sich selbst murmelte und für Yuki somit unklar, ob er das Folgende wirklich so gesagt hatte:  
„Genauso wirr im Kopf wie Sanzomon..."  
Sein Flug stoppte abrupt und Yuki konnte sich denken wieso, als sie die starke Hitze spürte. Myotismon hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht, ehe Funken aus der orangeroten Flammenwand, die sich vor ihnen erstreckt hatte ihn trafen. So schnell und so gewaltig, wie diese aus dem Wasser in die Lüfte gestiegen war, verschwand sie auch wieder und Yuki hörte schweres Flügelschlagen. Nah. Sehr und vor allem zu nah!  
„Onkelchen, Vorsicht!"  
Ehe Myotismon auf den Ruf reagieren konnte, war Deemon schon hinter ihm aufgetaucht und sah direkt in Yukis blindes Gesicht. In seiner Rage merkte Deemon jedoch nicht, dass Yuki keine Angst zeigte. Als sei sie doch in der Lage zu sehen (wobei es eher die Gunst des Winkels war) schaute sie direkt auf Deemon. Sie hielt ihr Digivice in der Hand und streckte es Deemon entgegen. Es begann zu leuchten.  
Dieses heilige Licht, ein Reliquie einer vergangenen, wenn auch digitalen Ära stoppte den Dämonenkönig, der aus der gleichen Epoche entsprang. Deemon spürte regelrecht, wie die Computerviren und die dunklen Mächte, die seiner Gestalt Form gaben ihre Stabilität und Kraft verloren. Statt aber Abstand zu gewinnen, versuchte er weiter dagegen anzukommen, doch jeder Versuch anzugreifen und dabei entweder Myotismon oder Yuki zu töten war vergebens. Seine Kräfte gehorchten ihm schließlich nicht mehr.  
Myotismon, als ebenso dunkles Digimon, zusätzlich mit den korrupten Daten des Herr Dirigenten in sich, erging es nicht anders. Das Licht blendete und fiel direkt in sein Gesicht. Es brannte wie Sonnenschein und Myotismon hatte keine Möglichkeit sich davor zu schützen.  
Angeschlagen vom Kampf und dem heiligen Licht versagten erst Deemons und schließlich auch Myotismons Kräfte. Zeitgleich verloren sie ihren Halt in der Luft und fielen hinunter Richtung Meer.  
„Onkelchen! Onkelchen, komm zu dir! Wir stürzen ab!"  
Er antwortete ihr nicht. Auch wenn ihr Arm sich weiterhin anfühlte, als wäre er mit Ameisen gefüllt, hielt sich Yuki mit aller Kraft an Myotismon Anzug fest. Er war bei sich, teilweise zumindest, schaffte es aber nicht sich zu sammeln. Das Licht des Digivices hatte ihn benebelt. Und dann waren sie noch am Meer, am dunklen, dunklen, endlosen, tosenden Meer.  
„ _Wach aaaaaaauf_!"  
Hellblaues Licht erstrahlte. Hellblaues Augenblau. Alice' Blau.  
( _Tsukaimon wach auf!_ )  
Myotismons und somit auch Yukis Fall endete mitten in der Luft. Nicht weit von ihnen fiel Deemon ins Wasser. Eine Wasserfontäne stieg neben ihnen auf und das Wasser erwischte sie beide, während Myotismon Yuki fest hielt und knapp (noch knapper wie Yuki vorhin schon) über dem Wasserspiegel kopfüber schwebte.  
( _Tsukaimon wach auf es tut mir Leid nur bitte wach wieder auf_ )  
„... -ki..."  
Für ein paar Sekunden blieb Myotismon noch so schweben, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Diesmal merkte Yuki jedoch, dass die Kette um ihrem Hals warm geworden war und wusste, dass da dieses bläuliche, helle Licht war und dass es aus diesem Anhänger kam. Es war so stark, dass Yuki es sah. In ihrem Kopf. Strahlend und hellblau.  
Und anders wie die Spieluhr tat dieses Licht ihrem Onkelchen nicht weh. Im Gegenteil.  
„Onkelchen, geht's wieder? Es tut mir Leid! Ich habe Panik bekommen und mir fiel nichts anderes ein und -"  
„Schon gut... Solange das Wappen noch Kraft hat, ist es in Ordnung..."  
Vorsichtig sah Myotismon auf, die Umwelt wirkte heller wie zuvor, ein viel zu hoher, langgezogener Ton pfiff in seinem Ohren und erweckte den Eindruck, ihm platze des Trommelfell. Aber Hauptsache er hielt dieses Kind noch im Arm, ein Kind, dass er für einen kleinen Augenblick für seinen Kapellmeister hielt. Dann flog er los, Richtung Land, wieder zur Baustelle zu, die zwar nicht weit war, aber der Weg kam Myotismon so lang vor.  
„Sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Du klingst so... Nun, so...", sagte Yuki, aber eine passende Umschreibung fiel ihr nicht ein. Myotismon nahm es nicht wahr.  
„Das Wappen leuchtetet... Dann weißt du nun, was Gerechtigkeit ist?", murmelte er sehr leise, eher nur zu sich selbst, dennoch glaubte Yuki ihm antworten zu müssen.  
„Na, wenn man ehrlich und aufrichtig zu sich und anderen ist. Das habe ich dir doch erzählt."  
„Nein... du hast damals etwas anderes gesagt... Wenn man seine Wünsche und Träume zugleich auch mit anderen teilt. Das waren deine Worte."  
Das hellblaue Schimmern erlosch. Der letzte Rest an Energie, der im den Wappen war, war auf Myotismon übergegangen und mit der Kraft kam auch seine volle, kognitive Orientierung zurück. Mit auch die Erkenntnis, dass das Kind in seinem Armen nicht der Kapellmeister war.  
„Aber das schließt sich doch nicht aus. So etwas wie Gerechtigkeit kann viel heißen. Oder?", fragte Yuki, die nicht merkte, dass Myotismon aus der Welt der Erinnerungen wieder zurück in die Realität gefunden hatte. Aber dass er wieder fit war, dass merkte sie, als sich sein Flugtempo beschleunigte.  
Deemon stieg schließlich ebenso aus dem Wasser. So schnell wie er herausgeschossen kam, fiel er jedoch auch wieder, nur diesmal nicht wieder zurück ins Wasser, dass ihn viel zu sehr an das Meer der Dunkelheit erinnerte, sondern schaffte es an Land zu gelangen, kniete auf dem staubigen Asphalt der geschlossenen Baustelle und rang nach Luft. Wie Myotismon Deemon auch gleich sah, warf er seine Fluchtversuche über den Haufen. Wenn dieses Digimon schon so geschwächt war, war dies auch der beste Zeitpunkt ihn loszuwerden. Solch eine Gelegenheit bekäme er kein zweites Mal mehr.  
Anstelle weiterzufliegen, landete Myotismon auf dem Boden und setzte Yuki ab.  
„Du bleibst, wo du bist!", befahl er ihr noch. Yuki wollte ihm nach, aber kaum dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihrem Onkelchen festhalten konnte verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht. Ihr Bein war immer noch wie eingeschlafen.  
Deemon hörte wie Myotismon auf ihn zuschritt, knurrte ihn an, war aber für einen Angriff doch zu langsam. Myotismons Albtraumkralle schlug ihm entgegen, erst links, dann rechts. Eine weitere Linke warf Deemon zurück und schleuderte ihn über den Boden. Sand wirbelte auf und blieb an Deemons nassen Fell hängen. Er stand auf, Myotismon war jedoch schneller, packte Deemon am Kragen und presste ihn mit aller Gewalt gegen die Wand.  
Myotismon hielt ihn fest und Deemon wehrte sich nicht. Ihre Blicke waren auf gleicher Höhe.  
„So schnell wendet sich also das Blatt."  
„Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein. Du hast es einer kleinen Göre zu verdanken, dass du noch an einem Stück bist, mehr auch nicht", fauchte Deemon und Myotismon packte fester zu.  
„Halt endlich den Mund. Ich will das hinter mir haben. Ich werde Piedmon ausrichten, dass du versagt hast."  
„Du meinst, ehe du ihn selbst umbringst?", knurrte Deemon wieder, nur dass es mehr wie ein Lachen klang. „Schade, dass ich das nicht sehen werde. Geschweige denn Alice. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er das wüsste. Was sie alle wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ihr euch gegenseitig bekriegt?"  
„Was kümmert das schon? Sie sind ohnehin nicht mehr."  
Und Deemon wusste es auch. Das machte Myotismon für einen kurzen Moment stutzig und wie so oft, wenn der Wahnsinn an ihm nagte, dachte er nach. Über eine bestimmte Sache, die ihm unerträgliche Unruhe verschaffte. Diese eine, kleine Sache, diese Ungereimtheit...  
„Sag mir nur noch eins, bevor ich dich vernichte."  
Myotismon drückte ihn noch mehr gegen die Wand, seine Hände verkrampften sich so stark, dass Deemon die spitzen Fingernägel unter dem Stoff der Handschuhe spüren konnte. Dafür war Myotismons Gesicht ganz starr geworden, kein Anzeichen mehr war zu sehen von seinem sonstigen großem Ego und der Selbstüberschätzung, geschweige den seines Jähzorns.  
„Wie. Wie starb der Kapellmeister?"  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas weiß?", fragte Deemon, die Ahnungslosigkeit klang mehr als nur gestellt. Dieser Ton machte Myotismon nur noch zorniger.  
„Quatsch kein dummes Zeug! Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du vom Tod der Kapellmeister erfahren hast, aber nicht nachgeforscht hast, wie das sein kann? Jeder sieht, dass an der Sache etwas faul ist. Entweder hat Piedmon in seiner Leichtsinnigkeit etwas verraten oder du hast es selbst herausgefunden, aber du weißt etwas. Ich spüre es. Also raus mit der Sprache!"  
Die Fingernägel unter den Handschuhen drückten sich tiefer in Deemons Fleisch. Aber Myotismon kam ihm mit seinem Gesicht näher, dass Deemon selbst bei entgegengesetzten Wind den Geruch nach Tod und Grab mehr wie deutlich riechen konnte. Ein Geruch der dem der Dunkelheit nicht unähnlich war.  
„Wie ist Alice gestorben?"  
„Sag schon seinen richtigen Namen, wenn du mir drohen willst."  
Myotismon öffnete seinen Mund sacht, aber innerlich schrie etwas, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Nicht durfte. Und nicht konnte. Trotzdem begann Myotismon die hintersten Ecken seiner Erinnerungen zu durchstöbern, diese Winkel im Abgrund. Löcher, die entstanden als man Tsukaimons Daten löschte, neue zusammenstellte und wiederherstellte. Löschen. Wiederherstellen. Immer und immer wieder, bis die Daten überschrieben wurden und der Name _Alice_ die Lücke füllte.  
Das zumindest sagte man sich im Orchester. Myotismon aber wusste es besser, warum niemand es schaffte die richtigen Worte auszusprechen. Warum sie _ihn_ , dieses Digimon, dass sie schon als Adonai bezeichneten, der Lewis Carroll seines Wunderlandes, _Herr Dirigent_ nannten, statt beim wahren Namen. Warum sie diese Menschen _Kapellmeister_ nannten, statt _Digiritter_. Warum sie, statt die wahren Namen dieser Kinder aus dem Jahre 1979 zu sagen, nur zu diesen Pseudonymen aus Kinderfabeln fähig waren.  
Myotismon fand das, was er auch finden wollte. Erinnerungen, eingesperrt in einem alten, steinigen Sarkophags, den er nun öffnete. Als die Luft mit den Lauten aus seiner Kehle entwichen, war es als würde er Nebel, Schwefel und Asche ausatmen.  
„Wie... ist Hisaki gestorben?"  
Der Name seines Kapellmeisters, seines alten Partners wiederholte sich in Myotismons Geist mehrmals, mal klang es hoch, mal schwer. Es verursachte Kopfschmerzen. Statt Erleichterung zu spüren, hatte Myotismon eher das Gefühl, dass die Last größer geworden war. Als hätte er einen mentalen Rückschritt begangen. Myotismon war wütend auf sich selbst, dass eine Situation wie diese ihn Zwang diesen Namen auszusprechen und Deemon sah es ihm an.  
„Warum fragst du nicht deinen Dirigenten?", sagte er. „Ich kann nur Vermutungen aufstellen, aber _er_ weiß doch, wie man sich als Datenmenge zwischen den Welten bewegt. Leider ist die Technik der Menschen ziemlich empfindlich und leicht zu manipulieren. Da kann dann mal eine Ampel nicht funktionieren. Oder der Strom und sogar der Notstrom ausfallen. Oder ein Zug nicht zum stehen kommen, obwohl in der Panik hellhäutige, blonde Menschen auf die Gleise fallen. Zu dumm aber auch, wenn die Technik versagt."  
Eigentlich war diese Antwort gar nicht so überraschend, wenn dennoch ein Schauer durch Myotismons Körper jagte und eine Gänsehaut verursachte. So wenig überraschend es war, hatte er doch gedacht er irrte sich. Denn dass hieße, dass Piedmon es wusste. Piedmon wusste nicht nur, dass sie tot waren, als des Herr Dirigenten Lieblings wusste er sicher auch wie dieser Zufall zustande gekommen war. Dieser ganz merkwürdige und noch merkerwürdige Zufall, der niemand anderem wie dem Herr Dirigenten selbst besser gelegen kam. Ihm garantierte, dass seine Musiker nun dort blieben, wo sie waren und nicht ins schwanken gerieten – oder schlimmer, sich entscheiden müssten zu wem sie gingen.  
Ja, ein ganz merkerwürdiger Zufall und so ganz zufällig wusste Piedmon, dass sie alle tot waren, ganz zufällig das Digimon unter ihnen, das schon vorher seinen Kapellmeister verlor und damals schon neidisch war. Hielt Piedmon ihn wirklich für so bescheuert? Hatte dieser bekloppte Clown wirklich geglaubt, diesen Zufall würde niemanden auffallen und hinterfragen?  
Mittlerweile glaubte Myotismon nicht einmal mehr, dass er und eben Piedmon die Einzigen sein sollten, die das wussten. Sie wussten es alle, sie mussten doch irgendetwas wissen, irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren spüren, Piedmon hielt ihn schon wieder zum Narren, genauso wie Deemon es die ganze Zeit tat. Dabei grinste er ihn auch noch so frech an, genauso überzogen und schadenfroh wie Piedmon es immer tat, weil er sich für so unsagbar gerissen hielt und überlegen, bei allen unheiligen Dingen in allen Welten, wie Myotismon ihn hasste, kein Maß der Welt konnte dies erfassen, er hasste ihn, er war an allem Schuld, er hat sie alle in den Abgrund geschmissen, Digimon wie Piedmon, Digimon wie Deemon waren an diesem verfluchten Krieg schuld, sie waren schuld sie waren schuld siewarenschuld siewarenschuldsie warensiewarenschuldsiewarenschuldsiewarenschuld -  
„ _Albtraum-_!"  
Er holte aus.  
„ _Myotismoooon!_ "  
Er stoppte. Im gleichen Augenblick, als Myotismon mit seiner Hand für einen Angriff ausgeholte, ließ er sie wieder fallen. Erst kam er nicht darauf, wer ihn gerufen haben sollte, bis ihm die ernüchternde Erkenntnis kam. Nur überraschte es ihm, dass sie doch in der Lage war seinen Namen zu sagen. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich beim Namen genannt.  
Rasch drehte sie Myotismon um und sah Yuki langsam auf ihn zulaufen, ihre eine Hand glitt über ein paar umgeworfene Stahlträger, ihre andere bewegte sich im Halbkreis hin und her, prüfte ob etwas vor ihnen lag, ehe der Körper dazu einen Schritt weiter ging. Ihren rechten Fuß schleifte sie etwas. Er war immer noch taub.  
„Was?", knurrte Myotismon zu ihr hinüber, unterdrückte seine Lautstärke, aber hielt Deemon weiter direkt am Kehlkopf. Dieser grinste weiter vor sich hin, wenn ihm auch eigentlich nicht danach war. Es hätte die perfekte Szene sein können und die Kleine hatte es mal wieder ruiniert. Myotismon war wütend und hatte in seiner Rage vergessen, dass sich Deemon an seiner Wut labte, und Myotismons Zorn schmeckte für ihn besser wie zartes Fleisch schwimmend im eigenen, süßen Saft. Er hätte Myotismon zuschlagen lassen, genützt hätte es ihm ohnehin nichts und dann hätte Deemon ihm seine Krallen in den Brustkorb gerammt. Oder den Kopf abgerissen, dass hätte er sich noch überlegt.  
Nun war Myotismon aber nicht mehr wütend. Genervt vielleicht, ungeduldig, etwas verblüfft weil er seinen Angriff abgebrochen hatte. Doch er war nicht wütend, schon gar nicht auf Yuki, die ihn wachgerüttelt hatte. Er wurde nur etwas, doch spürbar ruhiger.  
„Ist alles gut? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie schüchtern, etwas besseres war ihr nicht eingefallen. Sie hatte einen Teil von dem mitbekommen, was sie geredet hatten. Und auch, was Myotismon dabei war umzusetzen.  
„Ich bin in Ordnung."  
„Und der Herr Jabberwock? Ist er hier?"  
„Noch ja."  
Er sah von Yuki weg und wieder Deemon direkt in die Augen, seine Hand an dessen Hals so stark verkrampft, dass es Myotismon selbst fast schmerzte.  
„Aber das wird sich ganz schnell ändern."  
„D-Du willst den Jabberwock doch nicht töten, oder?", fragte Yuki fast empört und dem Hauch von Protest. Natürlich protestierte sie, obwohl dieser Dämon sie beide fast lebendig gegrillt hätte. _Idealistisch verblendet_ nannte Myotismon diese Geisteskrankheit.  
„Bitte töte ihn nicht. Bitte."  
„Nenne mir einen guten Grund."  
Ohne sie anzusehen wartete Myotismon, ob Yuki tatsächlich etwas zustande bringen würde, was ansatzweise schlüssig klang. Dass ihr dann doch nichts einfiel, nur auf wackligen Knien und leicht offenen Mund dastand, zitternd und stotternd, war nicht anders zu erwarten.  
„Weil... Weil..."  
„Weil _was_?", schrie er zu ihr hinüber und Yuki zuckte zusammen. Nun war sie eingeschüchtert und musste sich erst wieder fassen, ehe sie den Mut hatte ihren Mund aufzumachen.  
„Weil du doch nicht bist, wie er gesagt hat. Du bist vielleicht einiges, aber doch kein Jabberwock. Jabberwocks schlagen und töten einfach andere. Aber du bist doch keiner. Oder, Onkelchen?"  
„Ein unsinniger Vergleich."  
„Bist du einer oder bist du es nicht?!"  
Es war nahezu unheimlich ruhig. Keiner rührte sich und alles, was man schließlich hörte war nur Myotismon, der tief ausatmete. Yuki ging erst davon aus, ihm wäre der Geduldsfaden endgültig gerissen, aber es blieb weiterhin ruhig. Ihre inneren Antennen für Gemüter und Gefühle sagten Yuki, dass er nachdachte. Und wenn Onkelchen nachdachte, war dies immer etwas Gutes.  
„Du bist keiner, oder? Ich weiß es ja, Vampire sind nicht nett. Das ist in deiner Welt bestimmt nicht anders. Aber ich weiß, dass du anders bist. Du bist nicht so."  
„Woher willst ausgerechnet du das wissen?"  
„Weil du mir sonst nicht zuhören würdest, würde ich nur Nonsens von mir geben."  
Myotismon musste, wie schon zu oft an diesem Tag an Sanzomon denken. Nicht zuletzt, weil dieses Gerede von ihr hätte stammen können. Sie hätte aber ebenso auf Vernunft plädiert und das Vernünftigste war dieses dämonische Digimon zu eliminieren.  
Dann fiel Myotismon jedoch das Wappen um Yukis Hals ins Auge und er kam nicht drumherum nicht nur nachzudenken, sondern sich auch zu erinnern. An die Bedeutung dachte Myotismon nicht einmal wirklich. Vielmehr an den Tag, als Humpty Dumpty in den Abgrund hinunter fiel und zerbrach. An dem Tag als die Digiwelt und sowohl er selbst, als auch das gesamte Orchester lernten was _tot_ wirklich hieß. Was Verzweiflung war. Diese Erkenntnis war es, die alles zerstört hatte und wie ein dunkler, unheilvoller Orkan über dem Orchester schwebte. Ein Tag gleich einem Weltuntergang, als Träume sich in Rauch auflösten. Und dieses Gesicht... Das Gesicht seines Kapellmeisters, als es erst vor Entsetzen erfror und dann in Tränen ausbrach...  
Dieses Mädchen mochte zwar in einem bunten, kindischen und sinnfreien Wunderland leben, wo etwas wie Gerechtigkeit noch existierte, aber Myotismon wollte nicht der Jabberwock sein, der ihr diesen Glauben nehmen sollte. Nicht so. Noch nicht. Wieso auch? Keiner hätte etwas von einem zerbrochenem Kinderherz. Sie war nicht das achte Kind, warum ihr also schaden wollen? Es wäre so sinnlos.  
So war er wirklich nicht. Er war so nicht. Er war...  
„Nein... So bin ich nicht", sagte er in Gedanken versunken, deutlich genug aber, dass Yuki es hören konnte. Sie war erleichtert und zufrieden, anders wie Myotismon. Dafür waren sie nun quitt. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, er hatte ihr ihr Wunderland noch gelassen. Deemon würde er sich noch früher oder später vorknöpfen. Wenn Myotismon das achte Kind ausgeschaltet hatte und er der untote König war, der er werden musste könnte selbst ein Dämonenfürst nichts mehr gegen ihn ausrichten.  
Die Ehre seines ersten Triumphs sollte zudem – neben dem achten Kind – dem Herr Dirigenten zuteil werden. Dann das Orchester. Dann der Rest.  
Solange diese Welt noch so war wie sie war, sollte sie ihr blödes Wunderland eben behalten.  
„Niedlich", sagte Deemon. „Du lässt dich wirklich von ein paar unschuldigen Augen umstimmen? Du hast sie lieber, wie du zugibst."  
„Halt die Klappe, bevor ich meine Entscheidung noch bereue und es mir anders überlege."  
„Du würdest also wirklich ein Kind zum weinen bringen. Ausgerechnet sie? Dann hätte ich mir die Mühe ja sparen können, wenn du das selbst übernehmen möchtest."  
Deemon lachte, tief, aber laut, nur um ihn zu provozieren. Myotismons Wut war noch nicht erloschen, aber er bemühte sich, sie zu dämmen. Zumindest solange Yuki noch dabei war.  
„Na komm, setzt euer kleines Spiel fort", sagte Deemon, immer noch lachend. „Du bist dran, hab ich Recht? Frag sie."  
„Ich sagte, du sollst aufhören ablenken zu wollen. Sei froh wenn ich dir nur alle Knochen breche. Außerdem habe ich ihr nichts mehr zu sagen."  
„Weil du die Antwort kennst? Du weißt, warum sie _dieses_ Wappen hat. Du willst es nur nicht sehen. Wie machst du das? Es ist so offensichtlich, so viel Nonsens kann man sich gar nicht einreden."  
Obgleich Myotismon den Griff strammer zog, war er unkonzentriert. Deemon wurde immer weniger zu seinem Hauptaugenmark. In dessen blau-durchzogenen Augen spiegelte sich Myotismons Gesicht, die Bedeutung in der Mimik undefinierbar.  
„Kinder in dieser Stadt gibt es viele. Und Amano ist ein häufiger Name. Da wundert es mich nicht, dass sie auch so heißt. Aber ein Kind, das hier in diesem Land geboren wurde, aber so ausländisch aussieht ist dann doch schon eine Rarität. Hellblond. Blaue Augen. Woher sie die wohl hat?"  
„Du redest zu viel", knurrte Myotismon ihn an. Nun packte er Deemon mit beiden Händen, drückte ihn noch fester gegen die Betonwand. Aber Deemon grinste weiter und der starke Schwefelatem konnte einen umhauen.  
„Du weißt es. Es wäre witzig, wenn es gleichzeitig nicht so armselig wäre. Selbst ich sehe es. Es ist das Gesicht, dass ich so hasse. Ich habe die Gesichter dieser sieben Kinder abgrundtief gehasst und ich habe sie niemals vergessen. Genauso wie ich deine Augen nicht vergessen habe. Egal zu was für einem Untier du digitiert wärst, dich, euer ganzes dämliches Orchester hätte ich sofort wiedererkannt, genau wie ich _Alice_ unter Tausenden erkennen würde. Oder jemanden, der ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist. Dir muss doch ebenso auffallen, dass sie wie Alice aussieht."  
Ja. Das tat sie. Dass war Myotismon schon klar gewesen, als er Yuki das erste Mal sah. Sie sah aus wie Alice. Aber nicht nur wie die kleine Alice aus Lewis Carrolls Buch.  
„Du kennst das Wappen, sehr gut sogar. Du kennst die Melodie des Digivices. Und sie hat es. Was sagte sie? Sie hat es von jemanden geschenkt bekommen? Von wem denn?"  
Myotismon musste etwas grübeln, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis es ihm wieder einfiel. Schließlich hatte er sie mehrmals gefragt, woher sie ihr Digivice und das Wappen hatte und sie hat ihm auch immer dieselbe Antwort gegeben. Erst hatte Myotismon ihr nicht geglaubt und dann auch nicht mehr weiter nachgefragt. Warum eigentlich nicht? Den wohl wichtigsten Punkt bei seinem gesamten Verhör hatte er komplett außenvorgelassen.  
Deemon legte eine Hand auf Myotismons Arm ab, aber nicht ohne dabei seine Krallen in den Ärmel und in die Haut darunter zu rammen.  
„Lass mich dir etwas helfen. Ich sage dir, was ich herausgefunden habe. In der Digiwelt waren du und deine Mitmusiker ziemliche lange Weg vom Fenster. Auch in der Realen Welt kann viel Zeit vergehen. Und in zwanzig Jahren kann einiges passieren. Der Tod deines geliebten Kapellmeisters ist jedoch noch gar nicht so lange her. Fünf Jahre, oder sogar nur vier. Bin mir nicht mehr ganz sicher."  
Myotismon biss sich auf die Unterlippe, weniger wegen dem Schmerz in seinem Arm, vielmehr weil sein Kopf kurz davor war zu explodieren. Die ganzen Zahlen wollten sich nicht ordnen lassen.  
Wie viele Jahre auch immer Myotismon im Abgrund war, bis Tinkermon ihn fand, in Hisakis Welt waren es zwanzig Jahre. Zwanzig. Jahre. Und Menschen digitierten nicht, sie altern und wuchsen mit jedem Jahr heran. Wie alt war er dann gewesen oder wäre er nun? Fast Dreißig? Oder sogar über Dreißig?  
Die Zahlen ließen sich in eine Reihenfolge legen und bildeten eine Formel. Das Ergebnis war, dass Hisaki erwachsen geworden war. Und was taten Menschen, wenn sie erwachsen waren?  
Sein Kopf bewegte sich langsam zur Seite, bis Myotismon über die Schultern schauen und Yuki sehen konnte.  
„Frage sie. Stelle ihr die offensichtlichste Frage, die man stellen kann. Wenn du dich das überhaupt traust."  
Zuerst ging es nicht und es fiel Myotismon fast noch schwerer, als überhaupt den richtigen Namen seines Kapellmeisters auszusprechen, während er dabei Yuki ansah. Es war nicht wunderlich, dass Yuki diesmal genau verstand, über was sie redeten. Das Gegenteil wäre ihm lieber.  
„Yukino..."  
Er musste nachdenken, dass sagte Myotismon sich immer wieder, obwohl er es schon die ganze Zeit tat. Nur kam er zu keinem Schluss, oder wollte keinen finden. Myotismon sah Yuki an und sagte sich innerlich, dass es nicht sein konnte. Das konnte nicht sein.  
„Dein Vater -"  
Myotismon stoppte sofort. Aber schweigen konnte er nicht weiter.  
„...Kennst du jemanden, der Hisaki heißt? Hisaki Amano?"  
Er hoffte, sie verneinte. Bitte sagte sie Nein, einfach nur Nein, sie kannte den Namen nicht. Oder ein Kopfschütteln, das würde ihm reichen. Oder dass sie den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte, vielleicht ein Bekannter, jemand, den sie flüchtig kannte, eine Person, die sie ein-, zweimal getroffen hatte, irgendwas davon oder dem im entferntesten nahe kam.  
Nur damit er die offensichtlichste Antwort nicht hören musste.  
„Du kennst meinen Papa also wirklich, Onkelchen?"  
Myotismons Herz, einem Organ von dem er immer überzeugt war es existierte nicht, nicht mal auf einer digitalen Weise machte einen so heftigen Schlag, dass er fast in die Knie ging. Die Kraft in seinen Händen versagte. In seinem Inneren konnte Myotismon spüren, wie dieses Irgendetwas wieder hoch kroch, wie damals, als er Piedmon sah und Dracmon in ihn wiedererkannte. Nur damals wurde der Schneesturm schlimmer, stärker und lauter, damit er nichts am Boden dieses Abgrundes, diese grotesken Abklatsch der Büchse der Pandora sehen musste. Nun jedoch wurde die Sicht klarer.  
Nun ließ der Sturm nach. Sein Kopf wurde klarer.  
Es waren zwanzig Jahre in dieser Welt vergangen. Hisaki war als Erwachsener gestorben. Hisaki war erwachsen geworden, hatte geheiratet und hatte eine Familie gegründet, wie es Menschen taten, wenn sie erwachsen wurden. Hisaki hatte selbst ein Kind. Hisaki hatte ein kleines Mädchen in diese Welt gesetzt, dass genauso quer dachte und komisches Zeug sprach wie er, dass sein Wappen um den Hals trug, dass sein Digivice hielt, das sein Lied spielte, ein Mädchen dass verdammt noch mal genauso aussah wie ihr Vater!  
Und Myotismon hatte es nicht gesehen. Er hatte das Offensichtlichste nicht gesehen.  
Er hatte die Tochter seines eigenen Partners nicht erkannt.  
„Na, siehst du. Es geht doch. Besser später als gar nicht, bist du da nicht auch meiner Meinung?"  
Beinah freundschaftlich klopfte Deemon Myotismon auf die Schulter, er selbst registrierte es kaum. Nachzudenken hatte er aufgeben und sich zu fragen, wie er das nicht hat sehen können. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht. Dafür hatte Myotismon seinen Kapellmeister die letzten Jahre, seit er sich wieder erinnert hatte zu sehr gehasst. Gehasst, weil er den Kapellmeister suchte und nicht fand. Weil sie immer noch, trotz dass Alice das Wunderland aufgegeben hatte aneinander gebunden waren.  
Zu wissen, dass Hisaki tot war, war wie ein Stich ins Herz und doch hatte Myotismon Erleichterung empfunden. Dieses ewige, unsichtbare Band zwischen ihnen war damit verschwunden. Er war frei.  
Und nun musste er feststellen, dass Hisaki – oder zumindest ein Teil von ihm – immer noch da war. Er war tot, mausetot und trotzdem ließ Hisaki ihn nicht gehen, sondern ließ ein Kind zurück, dass ihn weiterhin an sein frühes Leben ketten sollte? Damit er für immer das Digimon eines verfluchten Digiritters blieb?!  
Die Klaue auf Myotismons Schulter packte fest zu.  
„Schließlich sollst du wissen, wen ich vor deinen Augen in Stücke reiße."  
Mit einem Faustschlag gegen das Gesicht warf Deemon Myotismon im hohen Bogen zu Boden. Er landete fast direkt neben Yuki. Ein kräftiger Schlag, aber er kam schnell wieder hoch, gerade um zu sehen, wie Deemon auf Yuki, die angewurzelt dastand zuging, mit ausgestreckter Hand, die scharfen Jabberwock-Krallen glühend wie sein Blick.  
Rational betrachtet war es zu spät. Kein Angriff von Myotismon wäre schnell oder stark genug gewesen um Deemon auszukontern. Jede andere mögliche Handlung wäre Selbstmord.  
Und was ihm in den Sinn kam war im Grunde Selbstmord. Nein, Wahnsinn. Es war wahnsinnig.  
Ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, was der Grund für dieses Handeln war – ob es war, weil sie Hisakis Kind war und er Hisakis Digimon, weil er nun mal Prinzipien hatte oder einfach, weil er die Kleine unabhängig von alledem doch irgendwie mochte – sprang Myotismon nach vorn. Die Klauen fiel auf sie beide hinab. Myotismons Umhang legte sich um Yuki, gerade als sie aus Verzweiflung herausschrie:  
„ _Hört endlich auf zu kämpfen!_ "

𝅗𝅥

Warum Deemon diese Melodie mit der Zeit so hassen gelernte war ein einfaches psychisches Phänomen, basierend auf Verknüpfungen von Erinnerungen und Sinnen. Weil ihm Antonio Vivaldis Winter doch so gut gefiel, prägten sich die Klänge in seinen Verstand. Hisaki, der sich aufgrund der politischen Verfolgung den Decknamen _Alice_ gab und sein Digimon waren ganz witzig, aber IceDevimon hätte sich ohne die Musik nie für sie interessiert. Oft schlich er sich in das Frigimon-Dorf, um dem Klavierspiel zuzuhören und fragte sich, wie ein menschliches Kind so viele Emotionen in ein paar Noten legen konnte.  
Es war etwas anderes. Zuvor kannte IceDevimon nur seine Überlebenstriebe und das Bedürfnis nach gemeinen Scherzen, die andere Digimon ausbaden mussten. Als Alice und Tsukaimon gingen, fehlte plötzlich etwas. Kaum dass sie gingen, kamen die Säuberungstruppen und verjagten die Gruppe IceDevimon, die nicht weit von dort weg lebten, wo Jahre später ein Schloss stehen sollte, dass zu dem Zeitpunkt schon im Bau war.  
Der dritte Wintersatz jedoch hatte sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Immer wenn das Geräusch der dunklen Wellen ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb versuchte IceDevimon sich an dieses Klaviermelodie zu erinnern, die ihn kurz wieder zur Besinnung brachte, ehe er von Heimweh überkommen wurde.  
Sein zu Hause war nicht besonders herzlich. Es gab kein wirkliches Gefühl von Gemeinschaft. Es war ein Alltag mit Kämpfen und Schabernack, aber es war ein Alltag am Rande dieser zerstörerischen Diktatur, ein Ort, wo noch alles so simpel war, ehe der Krieg es ihnen wegnahm und sie zu geistiger Reife gezwungen wurden.  
Vivaldis Winterklänge erinnerten ihn, egal ob er IceDevimon, NeoDevimon oder Deemon war an diese einfache, aber doch angenehmen Tage. An Alice und an Poyomon, die trotz, dass sie mitten im Krieg waren ihre infantilen Ideale behielten, im Glauben sie hätten in einer solchen Welt, die sich doch nicht entwickelte etwas wie Bedeutung. Selbst zwanzig Menschenjahre später lebten diese Ideale noch. Und das, wo doch der eine tot und der andere untot war. Und Alice' Tochter war in der Hinsicht schlimmer wie die beiden zusammen.  
Er hasste Alice und er hasste Alice' geliebtes Digimon, wie Alice' kleine Tochter. Doch nur sie konnten dieser Melodie die Emotionalität geben, wie es kaum ein anderes Digimon konnte. Diese Melodie, die Deemon an jenen Ort – zu Hause – erinnerte.  
Er hatte es gesehen. Zwischen all den Klängen war ein Geist erscheinen. Ein junger Mann. Blass. Blond.  
Alice stand geisterhaft bei seinem Digimon und seiner Tochter, hielt schützend die Hände über ihnen und sah Deemon direkt in die Augen. Entschlossen. Und doch so voller Mitleid.

𝅗𝅥

Yuki getraute sich erst wieder ihre Muskeln zu entspannen, als sie hörte, wie etwas vor ihr in sich zusammensackte. Sie dachte sich, und so war es schließlich auch, dass dies der Jabberwock war. Sie nahm an, ihr Onkelchen hätte ihn angegriffen. Dieser aber kniete neben ihr und hielt sie fest, also schloss sie das aus.  
Ihr taubes Bein tat weh, Yuki musste ihr Gewicht verlagern und verlor fast die Balance. Nur ihr Hände waren angenehm warm, auch als das Digivice die letzten Noten abspielen ließ und schließlich verstummte.  
„Onkelchen. Ist alles gut? Ist etwas Schlimmes passiert?"  
Myotismon nickte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie das ja nicht sehen konnte. Aus seinem Schweigen schloss Yuki schließlich, dass er in Ordnung war (Yuki sagte sich, im gegenteiligen Fall hätte er seinem Ärger längst Kund getan).  
Erleichtert war sie zwar, aber fassen konnte sie es nicht so wirklich. Tatsächlich glaubte Yuki nicht einmal, dass sie vollkommen unversehrt, geschweige denn am Leben war. Sie hatte das Erdbeben gespürt, als der Jabberwock auf sie zulief und war sicher, dass es damit gewesen sei.  
Auch Myotismon, der sie immer noch festhielt wagte es kaum zu glauben, was er hörte und sah. Und was er sah war Deemon, auf den Knien. Er trug seine dunkelrote Kutte mit der spitzen Kapuze wieder. Die Arme hingen schlaff da. Der Kopf war gesenkt. Man hörte ihn murmeln und dass Deemon seufzen würde. Traurig seufzen. Sein Gemurmel selbst verstand man kaum, aber es klang wie „Zu Hause... Wo... zu Hause..."  
„He... Herr Jabberwock?", fragte Yuki vorsichtig. Da hörte das Murmeln auf und Deemon hob wieder den Kopf, sah direkt in Yukis Gesicht, das weiß und starr wie eine Wand war.  
„Ihr... ihr seid schuld... Wieso müsst ihr diese Musik spielen!", sagte Deemon, brüllte aber nicht so wie zuvor, aber trotzdem zornig. Es machte bereits den Anschein, als wollte Deemon wieder auf sie losgehen, Myotismon zog Yuki weiter zu sich, wollte angreifen und die Sache diesmal wirklich beenden, bis sie zu schreien, fast schon zu weinen anfing:  
„Schluss jetzt! Hört auf, hört beide endlich auf! Kein Tod, kein Tod mehr, ich will nicht das jemand tot ist! Ich will nicht, dass jemand weg ist so wie Papa! Bitte!"  
Sie weinte wirklich, wenn Yuki aber auch versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Man sah sie an ihren Augenwinkeln kleben, aber nicht die Wangen hinunterlaufen.  
„Willst du lieber draufgehen?"  
„Du hast es versprochen!", sagte Yuki laut zu Myotismon und klammerte sich an ihn fest. „Du hast versprochen du verschonst ihn!"  
Myotismon atmete einmal tief ein und dann wieder lange aus. Es half. Auch wenn er dabei blieb, dass es besser wäre Deemon auszuschalten, erst recht da er sehr geschwächt war – er hatte es versprochen. Also hielt er sich daran.  
„Und das gilt auch für dich! Ich habe Onkelchen angefleht dich zu verschonen! Jetzt sei auch so gerecht und lass ihn in Ruhe!"  
„Warum sollte ich darauf Wert geben? Ein närrisches Kind hat nichts zu entscheiden", knurrte Deemon sie an. Yuki hörte, dass dieses Knurren nur etwas überdecken sollte, nämlich den gequälten Unterton. Die Trauer, oder was immer die Musik des Digivices in ihm ausgelöste.  
„Weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich es versuche. Und was man sagt, muss man auch machen. Ich habe Onkelchen eine Chance geben, also muss ich das auch bei dir machen. Das ist ehrlich. Papa hat gesagt, so funktioniert Gerechtigkeit. Irgendwie so ähnlich."  
Yuki steckte das Digivice in ihre Hosentasche, sie schluckte so laut, dass man es deutlich hören konnte. Dann, mit ausgestreckter Hand ging sie einen Schritt auf Deemon zu. Myotismon hielt sie noch fest, zischte, ob sie nun komplett übergeschnappt sei. Sie ging nicht darauf ein, auch wenn sie mit der anderen Hand sich an Myotismon Ärmel festhielt.  
Sie zitterte. Sie hatte Angst. Deutlich Angst. Das Zittern jagte durch den gesamten Körper, mitsamt dem Schmerz. Yuki brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und glaubte sogar, dass ihr schlecht wurde. Schließlich wollte er sie umbringen. Er hätte sie und Onkelchen beinahe getötet.  
„Es... tut mir Leid, dass ich _Jabberwock_ zu dir gesagt habe... Das war nicht nett von mir."  
Dann streckte Yuki Deemon die Hand entgegen und ließ dafür Myotismon los.  
„Versprichst du, dass du Onkelchen in Ruhe lässt, Herr Deemon?"  
Ungläubig sah Deemon diesem Kind in die Augen und dann auf die blasse Hand. Myotismon blendete er aus, allerdings konnte Deemon sich denken, wie argwöhnisch er diese Szene beobachtete, darauf wartend, dass Deemon irgendeine verräterische Bewegung machen wurde. Aber er saß auf seinen Knien, wechselte weiter zwischen dem blassen Gesicht und der gleichfarbigen Hand hin und her und fragte sich, was ihn davon abhielt ihr den Arm nicht einfach abzureißen? Myotismon sicherlich nicht, denn wäre das Mädchen nicht gewesen, wäre er längst in der Luft zerfetzt worden.  
Ein anderes Virus-Digimon hätte es getan. Es hätte erst einen Eid abgelegt und kaum, dass man ihm den Rücken zugedrehte, hätte er seinem Gegenüber den Todesstoß versetzt. Aber Deemon war eben nie wie alle anderen Virus-Typen gewesen. Nicht wie seine Artgenossen, nicht wie die Digimon, die sich untereinander als Brüder bezeichneten. Und so wie alle anderen Virus-Digimon wollte Deemon auch nie sein, allein um den alten Serums der Apartheid diese Bestätigung, auch nach ihrem Fall nicht zu gönnen. Er war nicht rückgratlos. Insbesondere nicht ehrlos und die Kleine hatte ihm, wenn auch indirekt geholfen. Nicht wegen Myotismon. Aber er hat diese Melodie noch einmal hören dürfen. Dieses Klavierspiel über die Wintertage einer sorglosen Epoche seines Lebens.  
Yuki erschrak, als Deemon schließlich ihre Hand nahm. Sie war rau und schuppig, mit scharfen Klauen, wie die Kralle eines Vogels.  
„Versprochen."  
Noch für ein paar Sekunden stand Yuki da und hielt diese Hand. Dann glitt ihre eigene aus diesem Griff, blieb neben ihrem Körper hängen, während Yuki noch etwas brauchte, um das Gefühl der schuppigen Oberfläche zu verarbeiten, geschweige denn die Situation zu realisieren. Ihre Beine gehorchten ihr wieder, gleichzeitig musste sie sich aber auch daran erinnern, dass ihr Bein immer noch betäubt war, als sie dabei war sich umzudrehen. Ihre ausgestreckte Hand nahm Myotismon auch gleich an sich, zog sie zu sich und Yuki hielt sich an dem immer noch etwas feuchten Stoff seiner Hose und den Umhangs fest.  
„Geh."  
„Werde ich. Keine Sorge", antwortete Deemon, mehr oder minder beeindruckt von Myotismons scharfen Ton.  
„Und merke dir eins, Deemon – Sollte ich herausfinden, dass du diesem Mädchen nachstellst, werde ich dich suchen, dich finden und dich zerquetschen, wie ein wertloses Insekt und jedes deiner Einzelteile in einem anderen Winkel der Digiwelt zerstreuen. Und wenn du es wagen solltest wiedergeboren zu werden, werde ich dein Digiei finden und zerschmettern, solange bis es nur noch Staub ist."  
Am liebsten hätte Myotismon dieses Digimon am Kragen gepackt und ins Meer geworfen, da wo es hingehörte. Doch er Zug an seinem Umhang erinnerte ihn wieder an seine eigenen Worte, also unterdrückte er diesen Wunsch. Der stechende Zorn im Gesicht und das Eis in den Augen blieb aber.  
„Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"  
„Du drohst mir? Einem Mega-Level? Einem Dämonenkönig aus alten Horrormärchen? Du bist wie eh und je sehr von dir überzeugt. Jetzt weiß auch wieder, warum du mir so sympathisch warst..."  
Deemons Lachen klang mehr wie ein erschöpftes Schnaufen. Dann stoppte er abrupt und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Yuki und war überrascht, dass sie etwas wie Gnade kannte. Dabei hätte Deemon seine Hand dafür ins Feuer der Dunklen Zone gelegt dass Alice, nach allem was geschehen war nicht nur des Lebens überdrüssig wäre, sondern sein Hass auch auf seine Nachkommen übergehen würde. Doch Deemon schien sich geirrt zu haben.  
Eine Scheibe davon hätte Myotismon sicherlich auch gut getan, dann würde er vielleicht merken, dass das, was er vor hatte eben auch nichts anderes wie Suizid war. Fast bemitleidenswert, was aus diesen sieben Digimon von früher geworden war.  
„Aber ich werde der kleinen Alice nichts mehr tun, dafür, dass sie so viel Mitgefühl für einen armen, alten Jabberwock hatte. Schließlich will ich nicht gänzlich undankbar sein. Sie gibt sich wenigstens Mühe, den Sinn dieses Wappens zu begreifen."  
Yuki, weiter an Myotismon geklammert, hatte sich seine Worte angehört, jedes einzelne Silbe genau studiert und auf das leiseste Anzeichen eines Schnalzens geachtet. Aber sie hörte nichts. Er meinte es also nicht nur ehrlich, sondern wohl auch ernst.  
Vorsichtig stand Deemon auf. Nun, da weder Rausch noch Daten von Adrenalin Sinne und Denken sedierten, spürte er, wie geschwächt er eigentlich war. Myotismon hatte zwar ein paar saftige Schläge drauf, letztendlich war es aber die heilige Kraft des Digivice gewesen, die ihn in die Knie zwang. Dies und die Erinnerungen an die schöne, sorglose Heimat. Er würde eine Weile brauchen, bis er sich vollständig erholt hätte.  
Deemon ging an den beiden vorbei, unter den prüfenden Blicken Myotismons, der an Deemons Ehrlichkeit zweifelte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und auch wenn sein Gesicht wieder komplett verdeckt und in Schwärze getaucht war, war Myotismon sich sicher, wieder dieses mit Zähnen bestückte Grinsen zu sehen.  
„Aber wir beide haben uns nicht das letzte Mal gesehen, Myotismon."  
Dann ging Deemon. Humpelnd und geknickt, besaß aber noch genug Dreistigkeit um zu lachen.  
„Ein Kind... Ein dummes Kind und ein Haustier haben mich verschont... Zum totlachen", murmelte er, murmelte sogar weiter, aber es war viel zu gedämmt, als dass man etwas hätte verstehen können. Letztendlich verschmolz Deemon mit den dunklen Schatten in den Ecken und Winkeln des nicht einmal halbfertigen Gebäudes. Die Aura seiner Anwesenheit lag noch länger in der Luft, gleich Rauch nach einem Großbrand. Dann blies der Wind diese Präsenz fort und erst als dies geschehen war, versagten Yukis Beine. Sie rutschte zu Boden und konnte noch nicht so ganz fassen, was geschehen war oder was sie mehr wundern sollte - Das sie noch lebte? Dass sie alle noch an einem Stück waren? Dass sie den Jabberwock angefasst hatte, ganz freiwillig?  
Und Onkelchen? Er hatte gar nichts mehr gesagt, aber Yuki hielt noch immer seinen Umhang fest. Sie hatte bisher keine Zeit gefunden, das was sie gehört hatte zu verarbeiten. Etwas sagte ihr, dass es Myotismon in der Hinsicht nicht anders ging. Aber auch, dass sie eigentlich den Mund halten sollte.  
Yuki fühlte ihre unteren Glieder wieder und stand auf. Kaum dass sie wieder auf den Beinen war, riss Myotismon seinen Umhang aus ihren Händen. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt, er war böse. Sie konnte sich seinen Blick ausmalen. Die Blicke des Schwarzen Königs. Er war... er war doch...  
„Onkelchen. Bist du wirklich..."  
„Spar dir den Atem."  
Eisiger Wind kam auf. Yuki presste verängstigt Augen und Lippen zusammen und zog ihre Schultern so weit es ging hoch.  
„Dass du vorlaut bist, daran kann man sich mit der Zeit gewöhnen. Aber nicht, dass du es wagst mich an der Nase herumzuführen. Ich habe von Anfang gewusst, dass an dir etwas faul ist."  
„Onkelchen, ich -", begann Yuki, schwieg aber dann sofort wieder, als sie wieder einen kalten Luftzug spürte, so willkürlich, als hätte jemand diesen heraufbeschworen.  
„Du stolzierst hier mit dem Digivice und dem Wappen herum, versuchst dich bei mir einzuschmeicheln und wofür? Denkst du, es sei witzig?"  
„I-Ich war mir nur nicht sicher. I-ich wollte doch nur Papas Freund finden."  
„Weil dir die Ehre deines Vaters so wichtig war? Weil du dachtest, du müsstest Papas verloren gegangenes Haustier finden? Was mischst du dich in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen?"  
Eingeschüchtert stand Yuki vor ihm, fühlte sich als wäre sie mit ihrem Selbstbewusstsein immer kleiner geworden. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber Myotismon fiel ihr bereits ins Wort:  
„Denkst du, es gebe keinen Grund, warum dein Vater das Wunderland mied? Das er nicht zu seinen Freund zurückkehrte? Dass er ihn verlassen hat?"  
„Er hat ihn nicht verlassen!", brüllte Yuki schließlich doch los, kräftig genug, dass das Nachbeben dieses Schreies von den Wellen getragen wurde, vielleicht sogar bis zum anderen Ufer hinüber, wenn das Meer doch sonst so gern jeden anderen Ton verschlang.  
Yuki fing sich wieder. Ihre Brust tat weh.  
„Papa hat immer versucht ins Wunderland zu kommen. Er hat gesagt, irgendwann hat er kapiert, dass es nicht ging. Er könne nicht an Gerechtigkeit glauben, nicht genug, um den Eingang zu finden. Aber er wollte, dass ich es vielleicht einmal schaffe und ich wollte es auch. Ich wollte seinen Freund treffen und ihm sagen –" , sie pausierte plötzlich und nutzte den kurzen Moment, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuschlucken , „ – ihm sagen, dass es Papa Leid tut, dass er sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte."  
„Denkst du wirklich, _sein Freund_ hätte auch nur einen Moment geglaubt, dass er freiwillig in dieses Kriegsgebiet zurückkehren würde?", fragte Myotismon streng. „Dass dein Vater wirklich wieder dorthin gelangen und weiterleben könnte wie zuvor, als sei nie etwas passiert? Tse, dummes Gerede. Nichts als alberne Träume von einem albernen Versprechen, von einem Menschen der sich schon vor langer Zeit selbst aufgegeben hat. Vielleicht war dein Vater sogar froh, dass ihm irgendetwas ein Ende setzte."  
Erst wollte sie wieder schreien, dann aber lief Yuki Myotismon nach. Sie stieß gegen ihn, hielt sich aber an seinem Umhang fest und aus Protest heraus zog sie stärker daran. Wutentbrannt sah Myotismon auf sie herab. In ein Gesicht, dass kurz vorm Heulen war.  
„Vielleicht konnte Papa wirklich nicht mehr", sagte Yuki mit trauriger Stimme. „Vielleicht war es ihm doch alles zu viel. Aber ich bin ganz sicher, er wäre nicht gegangen, ehe er nicht wüsste, ob es seinem Freund gut ginge. Ob er ein zu Hause hat und Dinge macht, die ihm Spaß machen. Und ob er jemanden an seiner Seite hat, so wie Papa Mama hatte. Mehr wollte Papa doch nie, obwohl er seinen Freund doch so schrecklich lieb hatte. Selbst wenn er nie mehr mit seinem Freund reden oder hätte sehen können, aber zu wissen, dass es ihm gut ginge hätte ihm gereicht."  
Yuki hörte nur ein tiefes Schnaufen, eines, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte. Sie ließ den dicken, schwarzen Umhang los und war überrascht (ließ es sich aber äußerlich nicht anmerken) dass ihr Onkelchen, statt zu gehen vor ihr in die Knie ging. Nervös wartete Yuki, ob er etwas sagen würde, was Myotismon nicht tat.  
„Du hast gesagt, die Digimon in der Digiwelt enden alle mit -mon. Und Herr Deemon hat gesagt, die Digiwelt ist das Wunderland. Papas Freund ist der Schwarze König und Herr Deemon hat dich so genannt... Also... also bist du doch Tsukaimon, Onkelchen?"  
Yuki wünschte sich, sie hätte sehen können. Sie hörte nichts außer dem Meer und spürte nichts außer den Wind. Von Myotismon nahm sie nichts wahr, glaubte sogar, dass er sie einfach hat an Ort und Stelle stehen lassen. Yuki wünschte sich in das Gesicht sehen zu können, dass sie mit ihren Händen berührt hatte und würde dann wissen, dass er Tsukaimon war.  
Myotismon, der Tsukaimon war sagte nicht nur nichts, er dachte auch nichts. Die einzigen akuten Reize und Gedanken, die er auffassen konnte war die Tatsache, wie schrecklich ähnlich Yuki Hisaki sah.  
Er hätte es sehen müssen. In dem Augenblick als er sie sah und er an _Alice_ dachte, hätte er wissen müssen, dass es nicht Alice Liddle, sondern Hisaki war. Sie schaute genauso wie Hisaki, trotz Blindheit. Ihre Augen waren seine Augen. Es waren die ersten Augenpaare, die Myotismon sah. Sie waren noch da.  
Wenn auch vom Herr Dirigenten unzählige Male über- und umgeschrieben worden - Myotismons allererste Erinnerung war noch da und hatte die Zeit im Abgrund überlebt. Und diese Erinnerung begann auf einem Feld aus frischen und weichen Schnee, das erste was Poyomon sah, als er aus dem Ei schlüpfte. Das zweite war Hisaki, der gerade seinen ersten Schritt in die Digiwelt hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er hatte vor Poyomon gelegen, musste kurzzeitig bewusstlos gewesen sein, aber kam nun wieder zu sich. Frischer Schnee lag auf seinem unordentlichen hellblonden Haar und diese Augen, diese großen leuchtenden Augen, die das frischgeborene Poyomon voller Faszination angestarrt hatten. Und die weißen, dünnen Arme mit den ebenso dünnen Hände, die seinen damals so kleinen und unförmigen Körper nahmen und hochhielt. Und während Hisaki ihn freudestrahlend empor hob und jauchzte, er sei so süß, er sei so toll, es sei gar nicht zu fassen, dass er echt sei hatten sie in all ihrer Freude die Kälte gar nicht gespürt.  
Nur wie schön dieser Schnee war und dieser Ort, wo Poyomon und dieser Digiritter, sein Partner waren, die schönste Bühne für diese ersten Minuten ihres Lebens, nicht wissend, welches Unheil auf sie laueren würde. Schlafloses Nächte und duzende Kämpfe in einer Welt des Ausnahmezustandes. Nichtsdestotrotz war die Digiwelt ihr innig geliebtes Wunderland, wo es keine Ungerechtigkeit und Unehrlichkeit geben sollte. Eine Welt, für die es sich lohnen sollte weiterzumachen.  
Dann fiel Kouta, der sich Humpty Dumpty nannte, wie Hisaki sich Alice nannte, hinunter. Und starb. Dann war dieser süße Traum plötzlich vorbei.  
Er hätte verstanden, wenn Hisaki die Digiwelt nach alledem hasste. Oder sein eigenes Digimon. Myotismon hätte es nachvollziehen und ihm auch nicht übel nehmen können. Schließlich hatte auch er so gut es ging seine Abenteuer im Wunderland mit Alice geleugnet. Und wenn er sich nicht sagte, dass dieser Teil seines Lebens nicht mehr war wie eine psychodelische Konzerttour durch ein Kriegsgebiet, hatte er Hisaki gehasst. Selbst als Myotismon wusste, dass sein ehemaliger Freund tot war. Er hatte ihn gehasst. Nicht weil Hisaki sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte, sondern vielmehr, dass er es überhaupt aussprach, obwohl ihnen beiden doch klar war, dass er es unmöglich hätte halten können. Nicht zu vergessen die kurzes Phase in seinem Dasein, als er es tatsächlich in Erwägung zog, dass Hisaki es schaffen könnte. Dass er wirklich wiederkäme.  
Ihn zu hassen war einfach so viel besser gewesen. Es machte das Vergessen so viel leichter. So viel erträglicher. Nun aber hatte Myotismon dieses Kind vor sich. Hisakis Kind...  
„Onkelchen? Bitte, kannst du etwas sagen? Bitte rede mit mir..."  
Etwas schüchtern ging Yuki auf ihn zu, ließ ihre Hand hin und her schweben und hoffte Myotismon erfassen zu können. Sie machte einen so desorientierten Eindruck und doch konnte er in Yukis Gesicht das von Hisaki erkennen. Diese nahezu unerträgliche Ähnlichkeit in einfach allem. Wäre sie ein Junge, hätte er es eher bemerkt? Wäre es ihm früher aufgefallen, wenn es geschneit hätte?  
Yukino. Dieser Name schon. Wie hätte Hisaki sein Kind auch anders nennen können?  
Myotismon begann schweigend den Kopf zu schütteln. Hisaki hätte seiner Tochter, statt Mutter-Gans-Lieder und Unsinnigkeiten Manieren und eine bessere Selbsteinschätzung anerziehen sollen. Geschweige denn Worte und Geschwätz, dass seine Ohren viel zu spät erreichte.  
Yuki hatte aufgehört mit den Händen nach Myotismon zu suchen. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er mehr wie die Schnauze voll von ihr hatte und wollte sich nicht noch mehr Ärger einhandeln, indem sie seinen Wunsch nach Distanz missachtete.  
„Onkelchen..."  
„Was willst du noch?"  
Sie zuckte. Myotismons Ton klang nicht erfreut. Allerdings entsprach sein Ton auch nicht seiner üblichen, erzürnten Art zu reden.  
„Nichts. I-Ich werde gehen. Ich finde schon nach Hause. Du wolltest doch, dass ich gehe. Es -", noch einmal holte Yuki tief Luft, ihre Hände verkrampften sich in in Stoff ihrer Hose, „ - ist okay, wenn du mich nicht mehr magst. Ich versteh das, schließlich war ich unehrlich. Aber egal was du über Papa denkst, ich habe gesagt, was ich sagen musste. Und ich hab dich trotzdem gerne. Für mich alleine reicht das."  
Gehen, mehr nahm Myotismons Verstand nicht auf. Gehen. Die Kleine wollte gehen. Endlich. Sollte sie doch. Sollte sie dorthin wo der Pfeffer wächst. Was sollte er schon mir ihr? Wieso hatte Hisaki nur ein Kind zurück gelassen?  
Nur das. Mehr gab es von Hisaki nicht mehr, dass dachte Myotismon und sah Yuki zu, wie sie einen großen Schritt zurückging und ihre Taschen absuchte, da sie vergessen hatte, dass sie ihren Blindenstab verloren hatte. Verloren. Gehen. Wie Hisaki. Und nur sein Töchterchen war noch da.  
Wieso war Hisaki Vater geworden? Wie kam es, wo er doch selbst einen so großen Hass auf seine Eltern hegte? Was war mit seinem Partner geschehen? Hatte Hisaki sich so verändert? Oder nicht? Was für ein Leben hatte Hisaki ohne sein Digimon geführt?  
Myotismon würde es nie erfahren. Hisaki war weg und zum ersten Mal wurde Myotismon das wirklich klar. Hisaki war weg. Für immer. Tot. Sein Partner war tot. Und mehr wie dieses Mädchen gab es von ihm nicht mehr. Und egal wie viele Welten Myotismon in der Dunkelheit vereinen würde und wenn er Raum und Zeit bis zur Unendlichkeit krümmen könnte - dies war nicht zu ändern. Er würde Hisaki nie mehr wiedersehen. Der Mensch, der trotz allem was geschehen war und ein eigenes Leben lebte, ihn dennoch nicht vergaß...  
„Onkelchen..."  
Und wie von einem auf den anderen Augenblick hatte sich Yukis gesamte Umwelt verändert. Auf einmal war Myotismons Anwesenheit für Yuki mehr wie nur wieder spürbar. Sie roch die Friedhofserde und die Kälte eines Winterabends, die ihn umgab. Konnte den kalten Körper spüren, der sich wie der Leichnam ihres Vaters anfühlte. Yuki spürte seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper und wie ihr Gesicht gegen die Brust und den dunklen Anzug gedrückt wurde, während sie selbst ganz steif wurde.  
„Onkel-"  
„Sei still!", brüllte Myotismon sie an, presste Yuki dabei noch enger an sich. „Sei verdammt noch einmal einfach still! Hör endlich auf weiter solch dummes Zeug zu reden!"  
Yuki blieb still, obwohl sie kaum Platz hatte sich zu bewegen. Aber sie ertrug es und tat, was er sagte. Und lauschte, als sie sich immer noch in dieser Umarmung gefangen, entspannte.  
„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, Hisaki. Wieso hast du versucht dieses dumme Versprechen zu halten? Wieso bist du nicht den erträglicheren Weg gegangen?... Wieso hasst du mich nicht?... Nach alledem... Wieso hast du nicht losgelassen?... Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach vergessen? Du..."  
Gerade so noch verhinderte Yuki, dass sie ihr Schweigen brach. Sie war sich ohnehin sicher, dass Myotismon sie nicht gehört hätte. Er war woanders. Seine Gedanken waren an jenen Ort, den er immer gesucht hatte, den er aber nie fand, weil dieser Ort nur da sein konnte, wo auch Hisaki war. Yuki legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und umarmte ihn, mit einem Arm um den Hals, wartete, dass er schimpfen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Die Wut, die Myotismon all die Zeit mit sich rumtrug verflog und ging mit dem Schnee sang und klanglos im Abgrund unter. Heraus kam Vivaldis Musik vom zarten Winter, deutlicher und klarer denn je.  
„Hisaki... Ich habe den Schnee gefunden, Hisaki... Ich habe dich im Schnee gefunden... Ich habe dich gefunden... Ich habe dich endlich gefunden..."  
Die Umklammerung in der Yuki gefangen war, war etwas lockerer geworden, aber sie umarmte ihn weiter. Sie war überfordert, wusste nicht wie sie weiter auf dieses Verhalten reagieren sollte, aber sie ließ es sich gefallen, als wäre sie eine Puppe. Sie ließ sich von Myotismon halten, während er im Geiste weiter mit ihrem Vater sprach. Er begann ihren kleinen Körper zu schaukeln und über ihren Kopf zu streichen, so wie Hisaki es früher bei ihm tat, als er noch Tsukaimon war. Und auch wie Hisaki das genauso Jahre später bei seiner Tochter tat und Yuki musste gestehen, so wie Myotismon sie hielt, fühlte es sich an, als würde ihr Papa sie halten. Sie hatte wirklich Papas Freund gefunden.  
„Verzeih mir, dass ich es nicht sofort bemerkt habe. Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten... Selbst über den Tod hinaus hast du es gehalten, Hisaki..."  
Vielleicht war es Sentimentalität, die Erleichterung, dass der Jabberwock fort war oder weil Yuki Onkelchen so Leid tat. Aber ihre Schüchternheit und ihr Gewissen, dass ihr sagen müsste, dass das Fremden gegenüber unhöflich wäre ruhten. Sie brachte den Mut auf sich enger an Myotismons kühlen Körper zu drücken, sich etwas näher an seinen Kopf zu tasten und ihm letztendlich einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, ehe ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verschwand. Yuki spürte selbst nach einigen Sekunden noch auf ihren Lippen, dass seine Wange warm und nass gewesen war.

* * *

#vollnichtvorhersehbarerPlottwist

Ich muss an der Stelle auch etwas gestehen... Es... kommt noch eine dritte Timeline hinzu. Heißt ab dem nächsten Konzert reisen wir noch ein gaaaaanzes Stück weiter in die Vergangenheit... Positiv ist, es hat vielleicht mehr Digimon-Feeling.


	24. WONDERLAND, 1st Movement ( spring )

Konzert IX - WONDERLAND, 1. Satz, Lento molto incalzando C-Dur [ spring ]

Eines war gewiss: die Serums hatten nichts damit zu tun – es war aber auch nicht ganz allein die Schuld der Viren. Die Digiwelt war eine junge Welt und wie alles was jung war leicht zu beeinflussen und zu manipulieren. Sie war der Schatten der Realen Welt, ernährte sich von dem, was die Technik der Menschen hergab und je weiter dieser technische Fortschritt kam, um so mehr Form nahm die Digiwelt an.  
Was sie, abwegig von allerlei seltsamen Gestalten von der Realen Welt unterschied war, dass die Digiwelt nicht _lernte_. Sie war dazu verflucht immer und immer wieder die gleichen Fehler zu begehen. Die brannte aus, fiel in sich zusammen und wurde dann m richtigen Moment neugestartet. Dann lasse einige Zeit vergehen und es wiederholte sich.  
Das geschah natürlich nicht von selbst. Die Zerstörung handelte durch die Digimon.  
Es sollte eine schlichte Dreifaltigkeit sein: Serums kontrollierten, Dateien arbeiteten, Viren löschten. Doch wie erwähnt, konnte man Junges schnell vom sicheren Pfad wegführen. Die Dunkelheit wurde schnell auf die unerfahrene Digiwelt aufmerksam. Statt Ordnung geriet alles ins Chaos und die Viren, die eigentlich nur jene Daten löschen sollten, die nicht mehr gebraucht wurden und veraltete waren, gingen auf die anderen Digimon los. Die Serums, die die Ordnung überwachen sollten attackierten schließlich die Viren und des Vorteils mächtig konnte sie diese, die immer mehr Macht gewannen und Formen von Dämonen annahmen, wie es sie nur in den tiefsten Albträumen der Menschen gab, besiegen und verbannen.  
Die entstandene Paranoia machte aber auch die Serums anfällig für all die düsteren Gedanken, bis das, was einst heiliggesprochen wurde selbst der Finsternis verfiel. Aus Engel wurden Teufel, aus Kriegern wurden Meuchler, aus Fabeltieren Ungeheuer. Ehe sie, die einst für Ordnung kämpften selbst alles vernichteten, erblickten die nächsten gesegneten Kämpfer das Licht der Welt und vernichteten, was dem Wahn verfiel.  
Es wiederholte sich. Immer und immer und immer wieder. Denn die Digiwelt lernte nicht, wie auch die Digimon. Sie begingen immer wieder die gleichen Fehler und verrannten sich in den immer gleichen Gedankengängen. Was blieb, war der Absturz und dann ein Neustart. Doch ihr fehlte Erkenntnis. Ihr fehlte Empathie. Ihr fehlten Träume. Ihr fehlten Gefühle. Doch in einer Welt, die strickten Bahnen und Programmen folgte und es an Einsicht mangelte, konnte das nicht existieren.  
Dann lud die Digiwelt neue Daten und gab ihr eine Form. Eine rein akustische. Musik.  
Man hörte sie zwischen raschelnden Blättern, aus Höhlen erklingen oder mit Wasser plätschern. Man wusste nicht woher es kam, aber sicher war, dass dies von keinem Digimon stammte. Digimon, die diese Klänge jedoch hörten reagierten darauf. Es entspannte sie, hob ihre Launen und so manches brach in Tränen aus, wenn es auch nicht erklären konnte wieso.  
Einem Wesen – so nannten Digimon es, obwohl es nicht mehr war wie ein Bewusstsein - entging das natürlich nicht. Es folgte dem Pfad dieser Daten und entdeckte somit eine direkte Verknüpfung zu einem Computer, der einem Yusuhito Gozuma gehörte, während eine der Dateien die Bezeichnung CHELLO_VIVALDIAUTUMM_ trug. Vom ähnlicher Größe und Dateiart fanden sich noch weitere. Insgesamt sieben:

CHELLO_VIVALDIAUTUMM_  
CLARINTE_VIVALDIAUTUMM_  
FLUTE_VIVALDISPRING_  
GUITAR_VIVALDISUMMER_  
PIANO_VIVALDIWINTER_  
TRUMPET_VIVALDISUMMER_  
VIOLIN_VIVALDISUMMER_

So erfuhr die Digiwelt von der Menschenwelt. Die Menschen konnten lernen. Die Menschen waren zu Einsicht fähig. Sie waren zu aufrichtiger Empathie fähig. Sie hatten Gefühle.  
Als sich durch die Apartheid unter den drei Typen bereits die nächste Katastrophe anbahnte, entschieden sich die erhobenen Mächte, die keine eigene Form und keine eigene Stimme hatte diesen ewigen Kreislauf zu durchbrechen. Es war an der Zeit der Digiwelt das näher zu bringen, an dass es ihr so viele Generationen mangelte.  
Diese sieben Sounddateien, die sieben verschiedene Melodien von sieben verschiedenen Menschenkindern in sich trugen sollten der Schlüssel sein.

𝅗𝅥

Hisaki blinzelte. Tokomon, in seinen Armen, blinzelte ebenfalls.  
Das Frigimon-Dorf lag zwei Monate hinter ihnen und in diesen zwei Monaten hatten sie viel an verschiedenen Terrains gesehen, die man sonst nur auf einer ganzen Weltreise hätte zu Gesicht bekommen können. Die Tundra ließen sie schnell hinter sich, fanden sich in einen düsteren Nadelwald wieder, dann durch einen überaus bunten Mischwald – wenn man die Bäume hochkletterte sah man die Grenze zu einer Wüste – und nun, nach acht Wochen Fußmarsch und absolut keiner Orientierung standen sie hier, mitten in einem Dschungel, der dafür, dass er ein Dschungel war doch sehr im herbstlichen Braun, Gold und Orange gehalten war. Gab es überhaupt Jahreszeiten im Regenwald? Hisaki konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass es so sei. Aber nach diesen großen, sprechenden Schneemännern im Schneegebiet, lebenden Bäumen und Pilzen und Wesen, die er nicht mal mit Worten beschreiben konnte wunderte ihn nichts mehr. Von seinem kleinen Freund in den Armen ganz abgesehen.  
Hisaki hatte sich mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass er sicherlich nicht mehr in Tokio war, geschweige denn in Japan. Bis er die Frigimon sah, die ihm klipp und klar sagten, dass dies die Digiwelt sei, und sie kein Tokio kannten, dachte er, er wäre in Sibirien gelandet.  
Er war nicht in Japan. Vermutlich nicht einmal mehr auf der Erde.  
Die beiden standen mitten in einem Herbst-Dschungel an einer Kreuzung. Ausgeschildert war diese zwar, aber es war absolut nicht hilfreich. Auf jeden Schild stand NICHT DIESEN WEG NEHMEN!, die bei einzelnen Exemplaren noch durch ein BLOSS NICHT oder AUF GAR KEINEN FALL einen besonders mulmigen Unterton bekamen.  
„Und jetzt?", fragte Tokomon. Hisaki blies überfragt Luft aus.  
„Ich habe keinen Schimmer."  
Tokomons Knopfaugen blickten in Hisakis hellblaue. Immer wenn er Tokomon ansah, überlegte Hisaki, was er von ihm denken sollte. Dieses Digimon – oder was auch immer – war aus seinem eiförmigen Spielzeug gekommen. Es hatte sich in ein Ei verwandelt und daraus war dann Poyomon geschlüpft. Poyomon war nicht mehr wie eine Qualle ohne Arme gewesen, wenn auch eher vergleichbar mit einem geschmolzenem Marshmallow. Als Tokomon nun sah er aus wie eine Kreuzung aus Meerschweinchen und Kaninchen. Eigentlich sogar süß und Hisaki wollte schon immer ein Haustier, wenn er auch weder Poyomon, noch Tokomon wirklich als Tier bezeichnen würde.  
„Sollen wir hier warten?"  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Tokomon. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass es etwas bringt, wenn wir einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen bleiben. So finden wir die anderen doch nie."  
Weiter rätselnd sah Hisaki die Wege auf und ab. Keine Abzweigung sah sonderlich vielversprechend aus.  
„Hisaki", rief Tokomon, drehte sich um und versuchte sich an seinem Hemd hochzuziehen, um Hisaki besser ins Gesicht schauen zu können. „Wie sind deine Freunde so?"  
„Nun, Kouta und Touko kenne ich schon lange und die beiden sind echt gute Freunde. Kouta kenne ich schon ewig. Er ist mein bester Freund."  
„Bester Freund?"  
Tokomons schwarze Knopfaugen schienen größer geworden zu sein, während er zuhörte (Hisaki hatte für sich beschlossen, dass Tokomon männlich war, auch wenn er von seinem Verhalten sich nicht großartig von einem Kindergartenkind unterschied). In Hisaki kam das Bedürfnis hoch, wie immer wenn er in das Gesicht sah ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln, ganz besonders am Ansatz seiner Fühler (oder was immer das auf seinem Kopf war), da mochte er es ganz besonders gern. Er überlegte, wie er seine Freunde weiter beschreiben sollte.  
„Renta ist auch echt in Ordnung, ihn kenne ich durch die Schulband, wie Natsu, Kana und Soichiro. Ich dachte immer, weil Rentas Eltern viel Geld haben wäre er voll hochnäsig, aber dass ist er kein bisschen."  
Tokomon legte fragend den Kopf zur Seite. Er wusste nicht, was Geld war.  
„Natsu ist immer so ängstlich, er braucht lange um aus sich rauszukommen. Aber wenn er das mal geschafft hat, kannst du echt alles mit ihm unternehmen, obwohl er der Jüngste von uns ist. Mit Kana ist es auch so. Kana und Soichiro sind etwas eigen, aber so sind Zwillinge eben."  
„Was sind Zwillinge?"  
„Das sollen dir die beiden erklären, wenn wir sie finden. Nur darfst du Kana nicht ärgern, sonst schimpft ihr Bruder. Oder er spielt dir fiese Streiche. Er ist was das angeht sehr kreativ."  
Weiter Tokomon streichelnd sah sich Hisaki jede Gabelung noch einmal genau an. Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass der linke Pfad (ausgeschildert mit UM HIMMELS WILLEN NICHT DIESEN WEG NEHMEN) kein so verkehrter sein könnte. Zumindest besser wie stehen zu bleiben.  
„Gehen wir."  
„Sicher? Das Schild sagt, dass man den nicht nehmen soll."  
„Das sagen alle Schilder. Selbst der Weg, von dem wir gekommen sind soll man nicht nehmen. Und ist uns etwas Schlimmes passiert?"  
Abgesehen davon, dass sie von Sukamon mit Dreck beworfen wurden, aber darüber schwieg man besser.  
„Nein."  
„Siehst du. Vielleicht ist das _bloß nicht_ in dieser Welt ja das _auf jeden Fall_ in meiner Welt", sagte Hisaki nachdenklich. „Und wenn wir ohnehin schon auf dem Falschen waren und da ganz gut weggekommen sind, warum nicht weiter den Falschen nehmen?"  
„Das klingt kompliziert", seufzte Tokomon.  
„Ist es aber eigentlich gar nicht. Das ist wie Mathe. Zweimal Minus gibt Plus."  
Tokomon verstand nun noch weniger, schwieg aber. Sein Gesicht sagte bereits genug. Sie sahen beide den linken Pfad an, der Weg bedeckt mit gelbbraunem Moos und kupfernem Farn am Rande.  
„Wir werden schon irgendwo hinkommen, Tokomon. Keine Angst."  
„Hm... Gut. Ich glaube dir, Hisaki."  
Wir sahen sich in die Augen. Ein Lächeln huschte über beide Gesichter.  
„Stehen bleiben! Keine Bewegung!"  
Hisaki tat wie ihm befohlen, wenn er auch nicht wusste, wer es ihn befohlen hatte. Er drehte sich um und war im ersten Augenblick geplättet. Da standen Digimon hinter ihm. Ziemlich viele sogar und sie waren alle von gleicher Art. Sie ähnelten weiß-goldenen Hunden, aber Hisaki fiel das richtige Wort gleich ein. Sie sahen wie Shisa aus. Das waren Schutzgeister. Sicher ein Zeichen.  
„Oh, ihr kommt wie gerufen. Wir haben uns etwas verlaufen und -"  
„Stehen bleiben, haben wir gesagt!", rief eines der Shisa. Den Schritt, den Hisaki nach vorn gewagt hatte ging er gleich doppelt wieder zurück. Tokomon zuckte zusammen, schaute aber nicht ängstlich, eher grimmig aus. Ganz besonders, als aus den Reihen der weißen Shisa noch eines hervortrat. Zwar sah es auch wie ein Shisa aus, war aber bläulich. Größer. Und vor allem sah es nicht aus wie ein besonders freundlicher Schutzgeist.  
„Hauptmann Caturamon, zwei Verdächtige gesichtet. Ein vermutlich unregistriertes Tokomon und eine nicht bekannte Lebensform", berichtete eines der kleinen Shisa. Ihr Hauptmann sah mit fletschenden Zähnen Hisaki und Tokomon an und etwas sagten ihnen beiden, dass sie gewaltig in der Tinte steckten.  
„Ihr zwei", begann Caturamon und obwohl er ganz normal sprach, knurrte er gleichzeitig drohend und rau. „Was glaubt ihr, was ihr hier macht? Besonders du, Mensch."  
Hisaki war überrascht, dass Caturamon wusste, dass er ein Mensch war. Als er den Frigimon das sagte, haben diese damit nichts anfangen können und sich fragend am Kopf gekratzt.  
„Wir wissen das selbst nicht so genau. Aber ihr habt nicht rein zufällig noch andere Menschen gesehen? Wir suchen meine Freunde, wisst ihr."  
„Nein. Haben wir bisher nicht", antworte Caturamon, sein _bisher_ jedoch klang wie eine subtile Drohung. „Und wo hast du das Tokomon her?"  
„Er ist aus einem Ei geschlüpft, seitdem sind wir zusammen."  
„Und wo hast du das Ei her? Hast du es etwa gestohlen?"  
„Nein, hab ich nicht!"  
„Lügner!", fauchte eines der Shisa sofort, einige um dieses herum knurrten ebenfalls, wenn auch keines von ihnen so schrecklich klang wie Caturamon.  
„Ruhe, Soldat!"  
Zwar wurde nur eines direkt angesprochen, doch die ganze Gruppe schreckte auf und versteifte ihre Haltung. Tokomon legte sein Gesicht in noch tiefere Falten. Das man Hisaki als Lügner bezeichnete hatte das bisher so besonnene Digimon verärgert.  
„Hauptmann Caturamon, erlaubt uns jedoch die Frage, was wir mit den beiden machen sollen", fragte das Shisa-ähnlich Digimon und Caturamon überlegte nicht lange.  
„Nehmt den Menschen gefangen. Das Tokomon soll in der Hauptstadt gründlich gescannt und wenn erforderlich rebootet werden."  
„Re-was?", wiederholte Hisaki entsetzt. Er wusste nicht, was _rebooten_ hieß, aber gut klang es nicht. Tokomon, nun sichtlich erzürnt zwängte sich aus Hisakis Armen und sprang auf seine eigenen Beine.  
„Ihr macht gar nichts. Weder mit mir oder mit Hisaki, kapiert?", knurrte er, mit den übertrieben großen Gebiss und den ebenso großen Zähnen knirschend. Er stand direkt vor Caturamon, der würdigte Tokomon aber nicht einmal eines Blickes und lachte stattdessen.  
„Ziemlich große Klappe für ein Ausbildungs-Level."  
„Ein Großmaul wie du hat es nötig so was zu sagen."  
Eine kurze Stille herrschte. Dann, als Caturamon erbost mit einem Augenlid zuckte, schnappte Hisaki nervös nach Luft.  
„Tokomon, was machst du? Du handelst dir Ärger ein."  
„Mir egal!", sagte Tokomon trotzig. „Die werden uns nichts tun. Ich beschütze dich."  
Ungläubig sah Hisaki auf sein Digimon, dass vor diesen vielen anderen Digimon stand, die bei weitem stärker und größer waren wie er und schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf. Das war irre. Aber Tokomon meinte es ernst. Vielleicht überschätzte er sich zu sehr, anderseits hatte er Recht. Sie würde sich doch nicht einfach so herumkommandieren, verspotten und gefangen nehmen lassen. Bestimmt nicht!  
„Gut, zeigen wir es denen, Tokomon!", und kaum, dass Hisaki diese Worte aussprach, sah er Licht aus dem Augenwinkel. Die Quelle dessen war in seiner Hosentasche, in dieser er sein Spielzeug gesteckt hatte, nachdem es von seiner Ei-Form in eine etwas eckigere gewechselt war, ähnlich einer Uhr. Aber diese Uhr zeigte keine Zeit an, sondern leuchtete nur. Und Tokomon mit ihr.  
„ _Tokomon digitiert zuuuuu – Tsukaimon!_ "  
„Also doch...", knurrte Caturamon, während Hisaki mit großen Augen nur das Digimon ansah, dass nun wie eine Mischung aus Meerschweinchen, Kaninchen _und_ Fledermaus aussah. An Tsukaimons Haltung und dem Blick hatte sich aber gar nichts geändert.  
„Ein Virus-Typ, wie zu erwarten. Alle Seasarmon, los, eliminiert es!"  
„Heeeeeeey!"  
Statt auf Caturamon zu hören, starrten alle Seasarmon zur Seite, ebenso auch Hisaki und Tsukaimon. Nicht weit von ihnen war ein überaus großer, dicker Baum. Nicht ungewöhnlich, in diesem Dschungel gab es viele, deren Wurzel allein schon größer waren wie so mancher Baum, den Hisaki kannte. Aber auf einem von ihnen sprang ein kleines, grünes Digimon, eine keimende Zwiebel auf Beinen, auf und ab.  
„Hallooooo, hier sind wir!", rief dass Digimon weiter aufgeregt.  
„Was will dieses Tanemon?", fragte sich Caturamon. Er stockte, als hinter diesem Tanemon noch jemand auftauchte. Die ordentlichen gekämmten, braunen Haare und die feinen, teuren Klamotten erkannte Hisaki sofort.  
„Renta?", rief er überrascht, als dieser gerade die Wurzel hochgeklettert kam und dicht bei Tanemon stand. Hisaki schloss daraus, dass dieses Tanemon zu Renta gehörte und auch aus dem Spielzeug stammte.  
„Hey, Hisaki!", rief Renta und winkte. „Endlich! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
„Gerade nicht, wir haben hier ein Problem!", rief Hisaki zurück. Im selben Moment sprang Caturamon vor Hisakis und Tsukaimons Augen in die Luft, verwandelte sich im Flug in einen einen Hammer und steuerte direkt auf Renta und Tanemon zu. Sie konnten gerade noch hinunterspringen, ehe Caturamon sie erwischte, die Wurzel zusammenbrach und durch die Wucht des Schlags der gesamte Baum in sich zusammenfiel. Renta, mit Tanemon im Arm, fiel mit der Wurzel hinunter. Dann erstrahle erneut ein goldenes Licht.  
„ _Tanemon digitiert zuuuu – Koemon!"_  
Das zwiebel-ähnliche Digimon veränderte seine Form noch im Flug und als es sicher auf dem Boden landete, die Arme um Renta geklammert, sah es nun nach einem Affen aus.  
„Noch ein Virus-Typ?", rief Caturamon verärgert von den Resten des Baumes hinab. „Wenn dem so ist – Soldaten, vernichtet sie beide und nehmt die Menschen in Gewahrsam!"  
Die gezackten Mähnen der Seasarmon stellten sich auf, Licht sammelte sich in und zwischen den spitzen Strähnen. Koemon griff nach seiner Zwille, die an seinem Rücken befestigt war, kam jedoch nicht dazu abzufeuern, da Tsukaimon dazwischen ging und rief:  
„ _Dunkler_ _Nebel_!"  
Besagter, lilafarbener Nebel aus seinem Mund hüllte alle Seasarmon ein und versperrte ihnen die Sicht.  
„Lauf, Hisaki!", rief Renta, hob Koemon hoch und rannte, nachdem Hisaki sich kurz gesammelt hatte los, Tsukaimon flog ihm nach. Sie waren nicht weit gelaufen, da versperrte ihnen Caturamon, der ihnen trotz der dicken, lila Wolke gefolgt war den Weg. In einer scharfen Kurve – Hisaki hielt sich dabei an Renta fest, um nicht auszurutschen und zu fallen – wichen sie Caturamon aus, als dieser nach ihnen schlug. Renta zerrte die Gruppe durch die Büsche, direkt auf einen Baum zu. Gerade, als Caturamon nach vorne sprang um sie zu schnappen, knallte er mit seinen Gesicht nur gegen den Baumstamm, unter dem ein Loch war, durch das Renta mit Hisaki und den beiden Digimon hindurch rutschten. Das Loch endete direkt vor einem Abhang. Die beiden Jungen schrien, wie auch Koemon (Tsukaimon flog schnell hinterher) und bis sich Caturamon wieder gesammelt hatte, waren sie fort. Er hörte sie noch, aber in dem dichten Geäst waren sie nicht sichtbar. Dann, als sie unten angekommen waren endeten die Schreie und ihre Spur verlor sich.  
„Sind wir den los?"  
„Na hoffentlich!", sagte Hisaki zu Renta und warf nochmal einen Blick zurück. Dennoch rannten sie beide weiter, nicht dass sie doch noch eingeholt wurden.  
„Mann, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen."  
„Und ich erst", lachte Renta. „Ich war schon richtig verzweifelt. Tanemon und ich sitzen schon seid fast zwei Monaten in diesem Dschungel."  
„Und ihr habt nicht versucht ihn zu verlassen?"  
„Nein. Schließlich haben wir in der Schule gelernt, dass man, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man ist soll man an Ort und Stelle stehen bleiben."  
Dann war es ja gut, dass zumindest er sich auf die Suche gemacht hatte, dachte sich Hisaki. Hoffentlich dachten die anderen nicht auch so, sonst könnte das eine lange Suche werden.  
„Du bist Hisaki? Ich bin Koemon!", sagte das Affen-Digimon mit einem breiten Grinsen und großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen. Etwas überrascht sah Renta sein Digimon an und fragte sich, wie aus einer Pflanze ein Primat werden konnte und was die Lehrer dazu sagen würden.  
Tsukaimon hatte sie eingeholt und flog nun direkt neben Hisaki her.  
„Hi, ich bin Koemon!", sagte er zu Tsukaimon, der jedoch weniger interessiert schien.  
„Habe ich deutlich mitbekommen."  
Hisaki sah Tsukaimon mahnend an und obwohl er beschäftigt war weiter zu rennen und genügen Sauerstoff einzuatmen, damit ihm die Puste nicht ausging schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein Digimon verzog kurz das Gesicht, dann sah er wieder zu Koemon.  
„Ich bin Tsukaimon. Freut mich."  
„Hi, Tsukaimon! Freut mich auch."  
Sie wurden etwas langsamer, liefen aber weiter und stoppten erst, als sie das Bellen und Knurren der Seasarmon nicht mehr hörten.

𝅗𝅥

Bis sie erneut Anhänger ihrer getrennten Clique wiederfanden, sollte noch ein weiterer Monat vergehen. In dieser Zeitspanne durchquerten und verließen sie den Dschungel und landeten sehr bald an der Küste. Keiner war sich sicher, ob sie an der Ost- oder West, geschweige denn an der Südküste waren, aber ihnen fiel nichts anderes ein, als sie entlangzulaufen, in der Hoffnung einen Volltreffer zu landen. Wie im Dschungel befanden sich auch an der Küste nicht sonderlich viel, ein paar einzelne Hütten mit einzelnen Digimon, die sie bewohnten, die aber, anders wie die Frigimon überaus argwöhnisch und misstrauisch gestimmt waren. Insbesondere in Anbetracht der beiden Digimon, die Renta und Hisaki bei sich hatten. Wenn ihnen ein Platz für eine Nacht angeboten wurde, so war es Koemon und Tsukaimon verwehrt und sie sollten draußen bleiben. Der Grund sei ihr Typus. Was daran so schlimm sei, dass sie Viren waren (mittlerweile hatten die beiden begriffen, dass es drei Typen unter den Digimon gab) erklärte man ihnen nicht.  
Weder Hisaki, noch Renta ließen sich aber auf diese Forderungen ein und so schliefen sie meist draußen, dafür aber mit ihren Digimon vereint. Viren selbst trafen sie wenige und wenn, waren sie meist nicht freundlich.  
Schlussendlich, nachdem sie den Anblick von Wellen und hellen Sand schon satt hatten trafen sie, zusammen mit einer Schule Dolphmon spielend Touko mit ihrem Digimon Betamon (ebenfalls ein Virus, was die Dolphmon aber nur minder störte). Das kleine, grüne Ding mit den Flossen und dem großen Maul war wie Touko nicht nur etwas in sich gekehrt, sondern auch recht schüchtern. Er machte sich, wie Touko auch, um vieles einen Kopf, sprach das Meiste aber nicht aus.  
Für Tsukaimon eine willkommene Abwechslung. Koemon war ihm zu aufgedreht und er wollte lieber seine Ruhe haben, wenn Tsukaimon selbst ebenso wenig introvertiert war. Er war, wie Hisaki sagte, sehr eigen und genauso sehr von sich überzeugt. Und direkt, was bei Koemon und Betamon oftmals schon für Verwirrung sorgte.  
An sich ergänzten sie sich aber dann doch. Tsukaimon konnte Koemon etwas bremsen und Betamon aus der Reserve locken, wenn die Digimon unter sich waren. Tsukaimon hatte schnell gelernt, wie er mit ihnen umgehen musste, damit es einigermaßen friedlich ablief (und unweigerlich stellte sich Hisaki die Frage, ob Tsukaimon auch solche Tricks hatte, wie er mit ihm umgehen musste).  
Unter Menschen und Digimon verlief es weitgehend harmonisch. Renta mochte Koemons verspieltes Selbst und ließ zu, dass er es vollst ausleben konnte, musste aber auch schnell lernen, ihn im richtigen Moment zurückzuhalten. Dies klappte mit fortgeschrittener Zeit besser.  
Touko, die schon seit der dritten Klasse Babysitter für die Nachbarskinder spielte, kümmerte sich ebenso fürsorglich um Betamon. Sie liebte es den Digimon Märchengeschichten zu erzählen. Momo und die grauen Herren war Toukos Lieblingsgeschichte.  
Hisaki hingegen war sich ein wenig unsicher. Aber hätte man ihn gefragt, würde er behaupten, Tsukaimon hielt Hisaki für ein wenig meschugge. Wundern tat ihn das nicht, schon Lehrer und Nachbarn sagten, dass Hisaki eine eigene Fantasie und eigene Denkweise hatte. Und wie sie konnte auch Tsukaimon einzelne Gedankengängen nicht wirklich folgen. Doch er hörte immer stets interessiert zu, gab hier und da sein eigenes Kommentar ab. Dann schlief er, meist auf Hisakis Kopf liegend, ein. Hisaki fragte Tsukaimon mal, was denn ein Digimon so träumte und sein Digimon sagte nur, dass es nicht viel war. Er träumte oft von Hisaki und der Schneewelt, wo sie sich trafen. Irgendwie, wenn er Tsukaimon so in der Sonne schlafen sah, erinnerte er ihn an den Schwarzen König in Alice im Wunderland, der die ganze Partie verpennte.  
Die Nächste, die zu der Gruppe stieß war Kana, die sie mitten im Wald fanden. Der Wald, auf dem sie auf Hilfe gewartet hatte, mit den vielen blühenden Kirschbäumen und vereinzelten, verwitterten Bauwerken aus asiatischer und europäischer Architektur, erinnerte die Kinder ein wenig an den Shinjuku Gyoen Park zu Hause. So sehr Kana der Anblick von pastellfarbenen Blüten und Blättern zum schwärmen brachte, lief sie Touko, Renta und Hisaki fast weinend in die Arme. Mit bei ihr war Yokomon.  
Und Yokomon war so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem, was die scheue, empfindsame Kana war.  
„Jetzt guck doch nicht mehr so, Kana. Es wird alles gut."  
Yokomon wurde von ihr im Arm gehalten. Der gekringelte Blütenstempel berührte zärtlich Kanas Gesicht, das unter ihrem Sommerhut verborgen war, um sie etwas zu trösten.  
„Deine Freunde sind doch jetzt hier. Du musst doch keine Angst mehr haben."  
„Ich weiß, Yokomon. Es ist nur -", schniefte sie kurz, die. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um meinen Bruder. Wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Mama schimpft uns dann bestimmt aus."  
„Ach, wir finden Soichiro schon", sagte Renta. Touko passte ihr Schritttempo dem von Kana an und hielt sie an der Schulter.  
„Du weißt doch wie er ist."  
„Ja, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Der taucht bestimmt hinter irgendeinem Busch auf und macht sich darüber lustig, weil wir uns zu Tode erschreckt haben", sagte Hisaki. Die Kinder lachten, Kana wenn auch erst verzögert.  
„Oh, darauf freu ich mich", jubelte Koemon, der auf Rentas Schulter saß. „Ich mag Streiche."  
„Denk bloß nicht daran, das auch zu machen, Koemon", ermahnte er sein Digimon auch gleich. Koemon ließ erst enttäuscht den Kopf hängen, dann knickte Renta doch ein.  
„Okay, zwei, drei sind in Ordnung. Aber nicht übertreiben."  
Koemon lachte zufrieden, dafür grummelte Tsukaimon – der so tat, als schliefe er – bei dem Gedanken.  
„Touko! Du, Touko!", rief Betamon aus dem Wasser. Zu Land war er aufgrund der Trockenheit nicht nur sehr träge, auch die Flossen machten sein Vorwärtskommen schwer. Also hatte Touko ihn ins Wasser gesetzt, damit er der Gruppe folgen konnte. Zwischen seinen grünen Schuppen klebten Blütenblätter, die von den Bäumen gefallen waren und fast den ganzen Fluss bedeckten.  
„I-Ich frage wirklich nicht gerne, aber hast du etwas zu essen? Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger", fragte er und offensichtlich genierte Betamon sich, dass er überhaupt gefragt hatte. Touko tastete die Taschen ihres gelb-grünen Kleides ab, ob sie noch etwas für ihr Digimon hätte. Renta und Hisaki, denen just auch einfiel, dass sie und ihre Digimon auch schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen hatten suchten ebenfalls. Sie fanden nichts.  
„He, Yokomon und ich kennen ganz viele Ecken hier, wo es Beeren und Nüsse gibt, genug für alle", sagte Kana und nicht nur Koemon drehte sehnsüchtig den Kopf zu ihr, auch Tsukaimon spitzte seine geflügelten Ohren.  
„Ja, kommt, ich zeig's euch", rief Yokomon und sprang aus Kanas Armen. Koemon und Tsukaimon gingen dem rosa Digimon nach, Betamon hingegen benötigte Hilfe, da er die kleinen, aber steilen Abhänge am Flussufer nicht selbst hochklettern konnte (und zu untrainiert, um hochspringen zu können). So versuchte Touko ihn herauszuziehen, Renta und Hisaki hielten sie fest, damit sie selbst nicht abrutschte und ins Wasser fiel, die drei Digimon gingen voraus. Aus dem Sichtfeld ihrer menschlichen Partner verschwunden, standen Yokomon, Koemon und Tsukaimon vor einem dichtbewachsenen und hohen Baum und obwohl er in Weiß und Apricot blühte, hingen runde, dunkelrote Früchte dran.  
„Hier, bedient euch", sagte Yokomon freundlich, und steuerte auf eine Frucht zu, die auf den Boden gefallen war (und wie es aussah auch schon länger dalag), aber Koemon hielt sie zurück. „Warte, ich klettere hoch und hol für uns alle die besten runter!"  
Mit einem Satz sprang Koemon gegen den dicken Stamm und verschwand flugs unter der Baumkrone. Es dauerte nicht lange, da fielen die ersten Früchte vor Yokomon und Tsukaimon zu Boden. Faszinierend sahen sie dem Obstregen zu und ihnen lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen, dann stoppte es plötzlich.  
„Hey, w-was soll das, hört auf!", schrie Koemon aus der Baumkrone, ein Schrei folgte, dann flog er hinaus und im hohen Bogen weg. Kana kam gerade angerannt, zusammen mit den anderen, die noch sahen, wie Koemon durch die Luft flog.  
„Koemon!"  
„Yokomon, pass auf!", schrien Renta und Kana und beschleunigten ihr Tempo. Mit Renta steuerte auch Tsukaimon direkt zu dem Affen-Digimon, schnappte es im Flug um den anschließenden Fall zu bremsen. Renta fing sie beide auf, Kanako lief an ihnen vorbei und zu ihrem Digimon, als undefinierbare Geschöpfe in der Baumkrone es mit einem entsetzlichen Gejaule attackierten.  
„Yokomon!"  
Kanas Uhr, befestigt an ihrer Brust zwischen den Falten ihrer kurzen Bluse reagierte.  
„ _Yokomon digitiert zuuuuuu – Floramon!_ "  
„ _Sporenregen_!", rief sie, und aus Armen, wie mehr länglichen Krokus ähnelten und sie mit ihrer Digitation erhalten hatte strömte ein goldgelber Pollennebel, der sich in die Baumkrone verzog. Man hörte Jammern und Geschrei, die Äste bewegten sich unruhig und mit Blüten und Obst fielen drei kleine Digimon aus der Baumkrone und landeten vor Floramon ins Gras.  
„Na, schau mal an", sagte Touko überrascht, als sie mit Kana bei Floramon stand und feststellte, dass diese drei Digimon Tsukaimon waren. Floramons Pollen hatte ihre Körper betäubt, aber ihre Sinne waren klar und sie knurrten die Kinder und Digimon böse an.  
„Lasst das. Ihr habt unseren Freund angegriffen, ihr seid selbst schuld!", fauchte Tsukaimon seine Artgenossen an.  
„Ach ja, und euer Freund hat sich einfach an unserem Baum bedient!", fauchte eines der Tsukaimon, dass in einer Reihe mit den anderen beide auf dem Boden kauerte.  
„Euer Baum? Wer sagt, dass das euer Baum ist?", erwiderte Floramon und ihrem Ton nach, war mit ihrer Digitation nicht nur ihre Größe, sondern auch ihr Temperament gestiegen.  
„Wir bestimmen das!", fauchte nun ein anderes Tsukaimon. „Dieser Baum und alles was da wächst ist uns."  
„Ihr habt das überhaupt nicht zu entscheiden! Euren Baum könnt ihr ja behalten, aber Essen muss man teilen!", keifte Hisakis Partner. Hisakis Augen wanderten von Tsukaimon und seinen drei Artgenossen hin und her. Vom Aussehen waren sie absolut identisch, die Stimmen ähnelten sich und unterschieden sich (so wie Hisaki dies heraushörte) vielleicht um ein oder zwei Oktaven. Aber sein Tsukaimon war dennoch irgendwie anders. Beschreiben hätten es Hisaki nicht können, aber er war sich sicher, unter einem Haufen von ihnen würde er sein Tsukaimon wiedererkennen.  
„Genau", warf Hisaki nach langem Starren ein. „Wir nehmen nur ein paar Früchte und lassen euch in Ruhe."  
„Wir wussten nicht, dass ihr darin wohnt. Koemon wusste es auch nicht und ihm tut das sicher auch Leid", warf Renta ein.  
„Ja. Entschuldigung", sagte Koemon, er hatte sich von den Schlägen erholt und saß auf Rentas Schultern.  
„Lügner!", schrien die drei Digimon. Die Kinder schreckten zurück und zogen ihre Köpfe ein, ihre Digimon nur bedingt. Wer allerdings sich kaum davon einschüchtern ließ war Tsukaimon.  
„Warum sollten wir euch trauen? Ihr seid keine richtigen Digimon."  
„Ja, selbst dieses Tsukaimon ist komisch. Das ist nicht wie wir!"  
„Es ist nicht normal. Diese ganzen Digimon sind nicht normal!"  
Floramon, Betamon, Koemon und Tsukaimon starrten sich unverständlich an und warfen ihre Köpfe in die Richtung ihrer Partner. Und diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzen diese drei Digimon. Man sah sie noch kurz finster grinsen, dann riefen sie „ _Dunkler Nebel!_ "  
Die dreifache Menge an lilafarbenen Qualm hüllte alles ein. Hisaki wedelte die Wolken aus seinem Blickfeld, es half ihm jedoch kaum. Er hörte nur das Lachen der drei Digimon, dann flogen sie weg.  
„Ihr bleibt gefälligst hier!", rief ihnen Tsukaimon nach und flog ihnen hinterher.  
„Tsukaimon, bleib da!"  
Blind lief Hisaki los, fand auch schnell aus der Wolke und sah sein Digimon zwischen den Hecken verschwinden. Sofort rannte er hinterher, sah Tsukaimon vor sich fliegen, holte ihn aber nicht ein und er reagierte nicht auf seine Rufe. Provoziert durch die unverschämten Worte und dem vehementen Gelächter flog Tsukaimon den dreien nach und kurz bevor der Wald in einem lichten Winkel mündete, holte er sie beinah ein, während Hisaki kaum hinterher kam. Er holt nach Luft, um nochmal nach seinem Partner zu rufen, dann blieb dieser stehen. Jedoch nicht durch den Ruf. Hisaki selbst sah nur Licht und wie Tsukaimon getroffen wurde. Der Streifschuss schleuderte ihn ins Gras, in dem er auch liegen blieb.  
„Tsukaimon!", rief Hisaki trotz brennender Lunge, rannte weiter und fiel neben Tsukaimon auf die Wiese. „Tsukaimon, sag was. Bist du schlimm verletzt?"  
„Um-uhmm. Alles gut", stöhnte er. Er hatte tatsächlich nur ein paar Kratzer, was ihm mehr zusetzte war der Schock dieses Überraschungsangriffes. In der Luft schwirrten Datenpartikel in der Luft, wie Fliegen im Sommer. Hätte Hisaki nicht gesehen, dass die drei anderen Tsukaimon sich eben in diese aufgelöst hatten – aufgelöst, einfach zerfallen! - würde er nicht glauben, dass diese kleinen, bunten Partikel Digimon waren. Und hätte sich sein Tsukaimon auch aufgelöst, wäre er nur etwas schneller gewesen?  
„Keine Bewegung! Bleibt wo ihr seid", rief ein Digimon zu ihm hinüber, ein pferdeähnliches, goldenes und mit Flügeln. Ein Pegasus und davon gleich ein ganzes Duzend.  
„Hisaki, ich glaube die gehören zu Caturamon", flüsterte Tsukaimon. Renta, Touko und Kana kamen mit ihren Digimon angerannt und blieben stehen, als sie die Pegasus sahen. Diese Digimon wirkten nicht gefährlich oder sonderlich reizbar, wie Caturamon, aber jeder von ihnen spürte sofort, dass diese Situation keine besonders Gute war.  
„Erstattet General Valkyriemon Bericht. Die drei geflüchteten Virus-Digimon wurden aufgespürt und eliminiert. Vier weitere Digimon gesichtet, drei Viren, ein Datei. Die Viren tragen keine Bänder, sie sind nicht registriert."  
Aus den hinteren Reihen flogen auch sogleich zwei fort – wie auch immer sie wussten, wer denn nun angesprochen worden war -, um ihren Obergeneral, der hoffentlich freundlicher wie Caturamon, von den Ereignissen zu berichten.  
„Und was seid ihr?", fragte eines der Pegasus-Digimon an vorderer Front.  
„Sind dies vielleicht diese Menschen, von denen Caturamon sprach?"  
„Dies könnte sein. Seiner Beschreibung nach hatten sie ein Tsukaimon und ein Koemon dabei."  
Die Kinder schluckten schwer. Natürlich gehörten sie zu Caturamon.  
„Was habt ihr mit den drei anderen Tsukaimon gemacht?"  
„Ausgelöscht", antwortete das Digimon auf Rentas Frage und Hisakis Arme, die um sein Tsukaimon lagen verkrampften sich.  
„Aber warum?"  
„Virus-Digimon die sich der Registrierung verweigern werden ausgelöscht, ehe sie auf höhere Stufen digitieren und den Frieden in der Digiwelt stören."  
„Zerstören? Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragte Renta weiter, Koemon, den er dabei ansah, war auf seinen Armen gesprungen und saß wieder auf seinen Schultern.  
„Weil es in ihrer Natur liegt."  
„Blödsinn", protestierte nun auch Hisaki. „Tsukaimon hat nie etwas zerstören wollen. Und Koemon und Betamon auch nicht."  
„Genau, was bildet ihr euch eigentlich ein, so was zu behaupten?", schimpfte Renta nun ebenso. Kana hingegen, die zu schüchtern war um ihren Mund aufzumachen konnte sich allerdings dazu aufraffen böse die Nase zu rümpfen.  
„Weil wir die heilige Armee sind! Wir schützen und erhalten die Ordnung in der Digiwelt!"  
Die Kinder erschraken allesamt, die Pegasus-Digimon schritten im Gleichschritt auf sie zu.  
„Wer die Ordnung stört, wird verhaftete, verurteilt und gerichtet!"  
Sie gingen noch einen Schritt. Ein weiterer wurde abgebrochen. Etwas über ihnen brachte sie zum stehen, und erst hielten die Kinder es für einen Blitz, bis dieser eben noch ein weiteres Mal zuschlug. Das war kein Blitz, nur eine Peitsche, die drohend zuschlug, aber niemanden traf. Dennoch brachte es die fremden Digimon dazu, einige Schritte zurückzugehen und beinahe ehrfürchtig auf jenes Digimon aufzusehen, dass sie mit besagter Peitsche bedroht hatte. Auch die Kinder sahen sie und hielten sie für den ersten Moment für einen Menschen. Ihre Digimon starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an.  
„Woah, ist die schön. Fast wie Dornröschen. Findet ihr nicht auch?", flüsterte Kana zu Touko rüber und sie nickte.  
„Was wollt Ihr hier, Rosemon? Mischt Euch nicht ein."  
Das Digimon, dass augenscheinlich Rosemon war, schenkte den Pegasus-Digimon keinerlei Beachtung. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf die Kinder. Die dazugehörigen Digimon mussten nicht grübeln, sie wussten, dass dieses Digimon Rosemon war und instinktiv genauso, dass dieses Digimon unheimlich stark war, stärker wie alles, was sie bisher sahen. Während Floramon ein wenig schwärmte, so wie ihr Partner, starrte der Rest einfach nur.  
„Heeeey, Leute! Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief eine Stimme, die verdächtig nach Soichiros klang zu ihnen und, Tatsache, er war es wirklich. Er kam mit wedelten Armen angerannt und, wie fast zu erwarten, hielt ein Digimon – ein dinosaurierähnliches, mit lila Pelz – mit ihm Schritt. Direkt hinter ihm sowohl Natsu, als auch Kouta.  
„Soichiroooo!", heulte Kana und rannte mit offenen Armen ihm Bruder entgegen, bis sie sich in die Arme schlossen. Sie weinte vor Erleichterung, gleichzeitig schimpfte sie jedoch mit ihrem Zwilling, der ihr aber nur auf die Schultern klopfte.  
„Mann, wir sind so froh auch gefunden zu haben", seufzte auch Natsu, als er vor Renta und Touko stand.  
„Kein Grund zu weinen, Natsu."  
„Wir sind doch jetzt wieder alle beisammen."  
Touko streichelte dem Kleinen über den Rotschopf. Kouta kam nur langsamen Schrittes dazu, schüchtern, taute aber etwas auf als er Hisaki sah, mit Tsukaimon im Arm.  
„Alles gut bei euch allen?"  
„Klar doch, jetzt wo wir uns auch wieder gefunden haben", lachte Hisaki, aber es verstummte, als erst er, dann auch der Rest merkten, dass die Pegasus-Digimon nicht erfreut über den Zuwachs waren. Sie schnaubten wütend, schreckten jedoch beim Anblick von Rosemon, die zwischen ihnen und den Kindern schwebte. Ihre Rosenkrone hing tief im Gesicht, man sah die Augen nicht, aber dennoch hatte sie eine Ausstrahlung, die diesen geflügelten Pferden Angst machte.  
„Gehören die etwa zu Euch?"  
„Wie man's nimmt", antwortete sie recht emotionslos. „Aber man kann davon ausgehen. Dem Finder gehört's, so heißt es doch. Und ich habe sie gefunden."  
„Dann seid Euch bewusst, im Namen der Hohen Digimon und der Serumischen Demokratie nehmen wir diese Menschen mit in die Hauptstadt, zusammen mit diesen unregistrierten Digimon!"  
„Menschen?"  
Rosemon legte den Kopf zur Seite, dann sah sie die Kinder an, dann wieder die Pegasus-Digimon.  
„Seid ihr Pegasusmon denn von Sinnen? Das sind doch Gänse."  
„Gänse?"  
Pegasusmon und dessen Artgenossen tauschten ungläubige Gesichter aus, wechselten ihren Fokus zwischen den Kindern und Rosemon hin und her.  
„Ja, Gänse", sagte Rosemon weiter hartnäckig.  
„Aber Hauptmann Caturamon sagte, hier würden sich Menschen rumtreiben. Er hat nichts von Gänsen gesagt."  
„Wisst ihr denn, was Gänse sind und wie man sie von Menschen unterscheidet?"  
Wieder Schweigen, diesmal etwas peinlich berührt und wieder nur Anstarren.  
„Seht ihr. Nun wisst ihr was Gänse sind. Und da Caturamon keine Gänse will, habt ihr keinen Grund sie mitzunehmen."  
„Ja, aber -", aber eher das Pegasusmon weiter sprach, zeigte wieder etwas in Rosemons Gesicht Argwohn, also hielt es den Mund. „Freilich. Wenn dem also so ist, werden wir weiter ziehen."  
Sie knickten zwar ehrfürchtig, aber so argwöhnisch Rosemon sie beäugte, fixierten sie die Digimon, die neben den vermeidlichen Gänsen standen oder von ihnen in den Armen gehalten wurden. Tsukaimon in Hisakis Armen brummte wütend, wie auch Koemon und Floramon. Betamon und Dorumon, Soichiros Digimon zogen ihre Köpfe ein. Die Digimon von Kouta und Natsu standen hinter ihnen und waren für Hisaki kaum sichtbar, aber man konnte sagen ihre Reaktion lag in der Mitte.  
„Was ist mit diesen Digimon? Es besteht Meldepflicht für alle Viren, dass ist Euch hoffentlich bekannt."  
„Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich nehme sie unter meine Obhut", antwortete Rosemon, sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
„Ihr habt bereits ein Virus-Digimon in Eurem Gewahrsam."  
„Unterlasst solche Worte. Wisemon ist nicht mein Gefangener oder Leibeigener."  
Rosemon war auf dem Boden gelandet, aber hielt ihre Arme weiterhin verschränkt und ihren Kopf hoch.  
„Außerdem gibt es für Mega-Level keine Obergrenze, egal ob Serum oder Datei. Ich kann so viele Virus-Typen unter meiner Fittiche haben, wie ich will und das vollkommen legal. Ihr könnt euch natürlich bei Ophanimon beschweren, wenn ihr wollt."  
„Ähm, Nein... Werden wir nicht...Wirklich nicht."  
Weiterhin überaus ehrfürchtig gingen sie zurück. Hisaki sah in der Ferne noch ein Digimon, dass im Baum saß. Vielleicht war der Schatten ungünstig und zu viel Blattwerk im Weg, aber für Hisaki sah dieses Digimon, wie Rosemon nicht nur sehr menschlich aus, sondern schien auch weiße Federn zu besitzen. Ein goldener Falke saß auf dessen Schultern. Ob dass dieser General der Pegasusmon war? Valkyriemon?  
Es beobachtete alles kritisch und die Pegasusmon schienen auf einen Befehl zu warten, der nicht kam. Dieses Digimon flog fort, dann, nach und nach die Pegasusmon hinterher. Rosemon hielt solange ihren Blick auf dieses goldenen Schwarm, sah zu wie er kleiner und kleiner wurde und sich sicher war, dass so schnell keiner von ihnen kehrt machen würde, dann erst widmete sie sich, wie Hisaki wieder dem doppelten Siebenergespann zu. Kana hielt Dorumon im Arm.  
„Oh, du bist aber ein niedlicher Dino. Dein Fell ist wie Hundepelz", jauchzte sie und Hisaki bekam selbst das Bedürfnis mal Dorumon zu streicheln, schließlich mochte er Hunde. Floramon jedenfalls tat es schon und auch Koemon. Hisaki, Renta und Touko hingegen schenkten den beiden Digimon hinter Natsu und Kouta mehr Beachtung. Natsus Digimon sah wie eine lebende Kerze auf einem Kerzenhalter aus. Koutas Digimon konnte Hisaki schwer beschreiben. Es hatte aber etwas dämonisches an sich.  
„Sind das eure Freunde, von denen du erzählt hast, Natsu?"  
„Ja, Candlemon."  
Candlemon trat etwas vor, beäugte die Kinder, viel mehr interessierten ihn aber die Digimon. Neben ihn stellte sich auch Koutas Digimon, dass anderes wie Candlemon nicht im geringsten schüchtern wirkte.  
„Freut uns, euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin übrigens Dracmon", sagte es ganz nett und grinsend. Seine klauenhaften Hände versteckte es kurz hinter dem Rücken, und als es diese wieder ausstreckte, hielt er einen Bund Luftballons in der Hand. Weiter grinsend gab es diese an Floramon weiter, die auch gleich in die Höhe stieg. Ehe sie aber davonflog, wurde sie von Renta und Koemon geschnappt und Kana wieder in die Arme gedrückt.  
„Das war aber ein cooler Trick."  
„Ja, Dracmon kennt lauter solche lustigen Zaubertricks", antwortete Candlemon Koemon, der sprang auch gleich zu ihnen. „Magst du auch Zaubertricks, Koemon?", fragte Dracmon begeistert.  
„Ja und wie", jubelte er, die anderen beiden mit. Es mochte ein tiefer Instinkt oder ein siebter Sinn sein, aber etwas in Renta befürchtete, dass diese drei ihnen noch eine Menge Ärger einhandeln würden. Ähnlich dachte Natsu auch, jedoch aus Angst, und Dorumon, der schon sah, wie sich Soichiro freudig die Hände in Gedanken rieb. Dorumon mochte Soichiros Elan, er selbst war etwas ruhiger und sanfter, aber schüttelte bei so manchen unvernünftigen Handeln seines Partners den Kopf.  
„Da haben sich ja genau die Richtigen gefunden", seufzte Betamon, der schon befürchtete etwas von diesen Zaubertricks abzubekommen.  
„Keine Angst, Betamon, ich werde auf dich achten."  
Behutsam strich Touko Betamon über den Kopf, dann war auch er zufrieden. Tsukaimon hingegen hielt sich mit seinen Beschwerden zurück, aber Hisaki sah ihn an, dass er sich vorstellte dieses viel zu laute Trio in einen Sack zu stecken und dann in den Fluss zu werfen.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist", sagte Kouta zu Hisaki und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken, genauso wie Tsukaimon. „Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht, Hisaki?"  
„Ein wenig schon. Aber irgendwie auch nicht wirklich. Ich wusste, wir finden uns schon."  
Wobei er jedoch gestehen musste, wo er Caturamon sah hatte er sich doch Sorgen gemacht, dass sie sich zumindest nicht unbeschadet finden würden.  
„Und du bist Hisakis Digimon?", fragte Kouta Tsukaimon freundlich. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, stand auch Dracmon da, der vor Überschwänglichkeit triefte und dass allein missfiel Tsukaimon schon.  
„Du bist ein Tsukaimon, richtig? Auch nett, dich kennen zu lernen." „Sehr erfreut...", quälte Tsukaimon heraus. „Komm schon, Tsukaimon. Das kannst du besser."  
Hisaki setzte Tsukaimon vor Dracmon ab und die beiden Digimon standen sich gegenüber, Nase an Schnauze. Dracmon lächelte, Tsukaimon verzog etwas das Gesicht.  
„Du gefällst mir. Dich mag ich", sagte Dracmon sehr beschwingt, zu Tsukaimons Unverständnis. Nachfragen konnte er nicht, denn Dracmon nahm ihn bereits so fest er konnte in den Arm und hob ihn hoch, dass Tsukaimon den Boden nicht mehr berühren konnte. Er schimpfte, Dracmon aber blieb unbeeindruckt.  
„Ich merk schon, du bist auch einer von diesen Spaßbremsen", bemerkte Dracmon, aber weiter fröhlich. „Aber was soll's, so einen Miesepeter wie dich bring ich auch zum Lachen."  
„Ich will aber nicht! Hisaki, mach was!", motzte Tsukaimon weiter, während Dracmon ihn mit der Wange ins Gesicht rieb.  
„Ich finde, es tut gut, wenn du auch mal mehr an einem Digimon rumhängst, statt mit mir", antwortete Hisaki, lächelte zwar dabei, aber er klang gleichzeitig überaus ernst, was sein Digimon doch erschütterte.  
„Und du, Dracmon, sollst nicht immer so übereifrig sein. Die Meisten mögen es nicht, wenn man sie einfach in den Arm nimmt, wenn man sich erst ein paar Minuten kennt. Lass bitte Tsukaimon los."  
Dracmon tat, was Kouta von ihm verlangte und setzte Tsukaimon ab, lächelte aber weiter, erwartungsvoll und zuckersüß (und irgendwie genauso zwielichtig) wie er konnte. Tsukaimon rümpfte nur die Nase, spürte aber regelrecht Hisakis Bitte, dem Digimon etwas entgegen zukommen. Etwas sträubte er sich, dann, nach einem langen Seufzen raffte Tsukaimon sich dazu auf Dracmon kumpelhaft auf die Schultern zu klopfen.  
„Siehst du, ich sagte doch, wir werden uns verstehen", sagte Dracmon, mehr wie erfreut. Obwohl Tsukaimon wieder seufzte, wurden sie von den anderen fünf eingekreist. Sieben Digimon standen beieinander, lächelten, lachten und nach einer Weile schaffte es auch Tsukaimon miteinzustimmen, wenn es bei ihm auch noch ein wenig gezwungen aussah. Aber Hisaki war erleichtert, ihn so zu sehen.  
Schritte ließ sie verstummen. Rosemon hatte sich ihnen genähert.  
„Oh, wir habe euch noch gar nicht bekannt gemacht. Das ist Rosemon", stellte Kouta sie vor, während sie selbst weiter die Gruppe prüfend ansah. Während die beiden Mädchen sich geistig einig waren, dass Rosemon die Elfenkönigin sein musste, verfielen Renta und Hisaki in eine Art präpubertäre Schwärmerei, die aber so schnell, wie sie kam genauso wieder gehen würde, wenn auch nicht sofort.  
„Rosemon hat uns aufgegabelt, als wir herumgeirrt sind", erzählte Kouta weiter, da sprach Rosemon, „Ihr meint, ich habe euch den Hals gerettet."  
„Gerettet?", wiederholte Hisaki, sah wieder Kouta an.  
„Nun, ich und Dracmon wurden, als wir das Puppenland verlassen wollten von Chessmon geschnappt und gefangen genommen. Wenig später ist es Natsu und Soichiro genauso ergangen."  
„Aber Rosemon hat uns rausgeboxt. Ihr hättet sehen müssen wie sie die KnightChessmon und BishopChessmon fertig gemacht hat. Dann hat sie sich mit QueenChessmon angelegt.", sagte Soichiro ganz energisch. Während Hisaki noch in infantiler Bewunderung feststeckte, dass es selbst Tsukaimon auffiel und sich fragte, was Hisaki nun wieder für dubioses Gedankengänge ausbrütete, war Renta wieder etwas klarer im Kopf und als Ältester sah er es als seine Pflicht, zusammen wieder mit Koemon auf den Schultern sich im Namen der ganzen Gruppe als dankbar zu zeigen.  
„Freut uns sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte schließlich Renta und verbeugte sich leicht, Koemon ahmte ihn nach. „Und natürlich, dass Sie uns vor diesen Digimon beschützt haben."  
„Ich tue dies nicht aus Freundlichkeit oder weil ich Dank erwarte", antwortete Rosemon. „Ich wurde darum gebeten, mich um euch zu kümmern."  
„Um uns kümmern?", wiederholte Touko, wurde aber vorerst ignoriert.  
„Ihr seid sieben. Ich denke, damit ist unsere Gruppe endlich vollzählig?"  
„Ja, aber Wisemon fehlt!", rief Candlemon, Natsu schrak auf. „Ja, wo ist Wisemon? Er war doch hinter uns!"  
Ehe jemand der Neuzügler fragen konnte, wer oder was Wisemon war, hörte man bereits, wie jemand (sehr wahrscheinlich ein Digimon) näher kam und das ziemlich abgehetzt und schnaufend. Was Hisaki aber in der Weite als erstes sah, war ein Stapel eingerolltes Papier und Karten, die eben von einem Digimon getragen wurden. Den Ansatz einer dunkelroten Kutte sah man nur bedingt. Dem Digimon (sehr wahrscheinlich Wisemon) wurde die Last zu viel und eingenommen durch die fehlende Sicht, die sein Papierstapel versperrte geschah es, dass er ungeschickt auf den Boden trat und ächzend hinfiel.  
„Wisemon! Bist du verletzt?", rief Kouta zu dem Digimon hinüber. Er trug eine lange Kutte mit Kapuze und unter der Kapuze war es so finster, dass man nur die Augen sah, die aber nicht mehr waren wie leuchtende, gelbe Kugeln.  
„Natürlich, mir geht es gut, habt keine Angst", sagte Wisemon, lachte dabei gezwungen und war dabei, die Blätter wieder einzusammeln, die er bei seinem Sturz verloren hatte.  
„Wir helfen dir, Wisemon", sagte Dorumon und ging mit Candlemon und Dracmon schon auf ihn zu, doch Wisemon verneinte. „Lasst Kinder, ich komme zurecht."  
„Wieso schleppst du dies auch alles mit?"  
Ein paar der Schriftrollen, die Wisemon fallen gelassen hatte waren bis zu Rosemon gekullert. Mit ihren Stiefeln fing sie diese ab, hob sie aber nicht auf, das überließ sie ihrem Begleiter.  
„Ich sagte doch, lass das zu Hause."  
„Aber ich muss doch mein Wissen stets mit mir tragen. Wenn ich das nicht tue, geht es noch verloren und dann vergesse ich alles."  
„Du hast dafür deinen Kopf."  
„Aber da passen die Schriftrollen doch gar nicht rein."  
Was erst wie der Wind klang, war Rosemon, die tief Luft durch die Nasenlöcher zog und durch selbigen Weg diese wieder ausblies. Wisemon reagierte darauf nicht.  
„Wir glauben, die gehen miteinander", flüsterte Soichiro zu Kana und Hisaki rüber, von beiden kam ein leises „Ah".  
„Kana, was heißt miteinander gehen?", fragte Floramon, die gar nicht flüsterte und zog Kana dabei an einem Fitzel ihres rosa Rocks. Ehe Kana überhaupt etwas sagte, stand Rosemon, die alles gehört hatte direkt vor den beiden. Eingeschüchtert schauten sie zu dem Digimon hoch, dass nicht nur absolut menschlich aussah und sehr hübsch dazu, sondern auch eine gewisse kühle Dominanz ausstrahlte. Rosemon stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
„Nun, da ihr vollzählig zu sein scheint, bleibt mir eben keine Wahl als euch zu registrieren, wenn wir Ärger weitgehend vermeiden wollen."  
„Was ist das? Registrieren?"  
„Ist das was Schlimmes?", fragten Betamon und Koemon, Rosemon schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin dann nur euer offizieller Vormund. Heißt, wenn ihr Ärger macht, werde ich informiert und dann liegt es an mir, euch für euer Fehlverhalten die Leviten zu lesen. Habt ihr verstanden?"  
„Jawohl!"  
Sämtliche Digimon versteiften sich, salutierten und keines von ihnen schien auch nur einen Moment daran zu denken, Widerworte zu geben.  
„Und die Menschenkinder?", fragte Wisemon. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie einfach mitnehmen können. Das könnte Probleme geben, wenn wir mit einer fremden Spezies auftauchen."  
„Wohin mitnehmen?", fragte Hisaki, Rosemon anstarrend. Sie war wirklich hübsch, aber ihre ganze Anwesenheit wirkte erdrückend und auch irgendwie herrisch. Ihr Rosenduft wirkte im Kontrast dazu eher wie ein Versuch, diese Dominanz zu verschleiern. Wisemon war das krasse Gegenstück.  
„In die oberen Ebenen. Nach Beriah."

𝅗𝅥

Wisemon war ein guter Lehrer, dass zumindest musste man ihm lassen. Auf ihrer Reise, die wohlgemerkt sehr lange ging, hat dieses Digimon versucht den sieben Kindern wie auch den sieben Digimon einige Dinge näher zu bringen, angefangen von der Geographie bis hin zur Politik. Die Digiwelt wurde von den ominösen Hohen Digimon in mehrere Gebiete eingeteilt und Wisemon regte sich auf, dass dies so asymmetrisch war, dass seiner Meinung nach das Digimon, dass dies als gute Idee empfunden hatte gesteinigt gehörte. Die untere Hälfte sei für sie sieben erst einmal uninteressant, wichtig sei der mittlere Teil (Assiah) und alles was darüber war. Im Breitengrad Jezirah bewegten sie sich überwiegend, mit mehr Wäldern als Dörfern. Man erkannte aber Anfangsstadien einer gewissen Infrastruktur und je weiter nördlich sie kamen (zumindest tippten die Kinder darauf, dass sie Richtung Norden gingen), um so dichter wurde die Zivilisation.  
Obwohl sie immerzu Gen Norden gingen, änderte sich das Klima kaum. Als sie Beriah erreichten war es immer noch mild. Die Klimazonen hatten ihre eigenen Ordnung und richteten sich nicht wirklich nach gewissen Breitengraden. Alles blühte in Pastell, aber man sah in der Ferne Nordlichter und Hisaki fragte sich, ob das Dorf der Frigimon weit weg von hier war. Scheinbar war er mit seinem Digiei wirklich nah an die Grenze gekommen. Ging Caturamon deswegen vielleicht auf ihn los? Wie sie feststellten wurden die Grenzen überwacht und weil er nun einmal ein Mensch war, hatte Caturamon ihn als Bedrohung wahrgenommen.  
Sie kamen durch die Grenzkontrollen, in Form von Wachtürmen und Digimon, bei manchem problemlos, bei anderen schwieriger. Rosemon war schon davon ausgegangen, das der Trick mit den Gänschen auf Dauer nicht funktionieren würde. Also blieb den Kindern nichts, als sich zu tarnen und es ging mehr oder minder gut aus. Mit insgesamt fünf Virus-Digimon einzumarschieren war etwas komplizierter, aber Rosemon umso überzeugender.  
Im Gegensatz zu dem, was sie in Jezirah sahen war Beriah nicht nur dichter besiedelt, sondern auch wesentlich moderner. So viele Digimon auf einmal zu sehen grenzte, selbst für ihre eigenen an einen Kulturschock. Die Stadt Beriah wirkte aus der ferne, als lege sie auf der Wasseroberfläche, auch einige der Straßen waren Flüsse, die sich ihren Weg durch die Gassen bahnten, gepflastert in matten rot und ocker.  
„Verhaltet euch am besten möglichst unauffällig, ja, Gänschen?", sagte Rosemon zu der Truppe, die ihr wie besagtes Tier auch hinterherliefen. Den Augenblick wann sich ihre fixe Ausrede zu etwas wie einen Running-Gag entwickelte hatten sie alle irgendwie verpasst. Zuhören tat kaum einer, Kinder wie Digimon waren überwältigt. Kana und Floramon blieben hier und da an einigen Ständen stehen und als gerade Rosemon sagte, sie sollten nicht auffallen, klebten ihre Blicke auf einer Sammlung von Bücher.  
„Schau Floramon, so viele Grimm-Bücher. Ein paar von den Märchen kenne ich selbst noch gar nicht", jauchzte Kana begeistert. Floramon ließ sich von der Begeisterung schnell anstecken. Nur das Tapirmon, dem der Stand wie auch die Ware gehörte blickte fragend drein.  
Doch Kana schien es nicht als Mensch zu erkennen. Wisemon hatte sie, aufgrund der hellbraunen, langen Haar unter anderem mit Umhang und Spitzhut ausgestattet und gab sie als Wizardmon aus, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Neben ihr stand Touko, vom Kopf bis Fuß einem pinken Hasenkostüm verkleidet, mitsamt einem Schal um als (wenn auch etwas zu großes) Cutemon durchzugehen, mit Betamon im Arm.  
„Da, dass ist die Geschichte von Momo und den grauen Herren. Und die Unendliche Geschichte!"  
„Darf ich schauen?", fragte Betamon aufgeregt und beide blätterten im Buch herum, stockten aber nach einiger Zeit. Auch Kana und Floramon verzogen das Gesicht. Die Seiten waren teilweise nur halb oder gar nicht beschriftet. Bei den anderen Büchern das selbe Phänomen wie sie feststellten, als sie zum Vergleich dies von Aschenputtel oder einer Märchensammlung von Hans Christian Anderson durchschaute.  
„Was ist denn mit den Büchern? Die sind ja unfertig."  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete das Tapirmon, es zuckte dabei nur mit den Achseln. „Ich verkaufe sie nur. Wollt ihr sie jetzt, oder nicht?"  
Touko sah fragend Betamon an, Kana überlegte noch, da wurden sie aber schon von Rosemon zurückgepfiffen. Vor Schreck ließ Kana das Buch fallen und mit Floramon an der Hand, wie Touko mit Betamon im Arm eilten sie ihrer Gruppe nach.  
„Habe ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt nicht trödeln?", schimpfte Rosemon.  
„Tut uns Leid."  
„Wir wollten Floramon und Betamon nur mal unsere Lieblingsgeschichten zeigen", entschuldigten sich die beiden Mädchen.  
„Wenn ich euch hier verlieren sollte, denkt nicht, dass ich dann die Stadt nach euch absuche. Ich will eure Digimon so schnell wie es geht registrieren lassen, um uns in Zukunft Ärger zu ersparen. Zumindest horchen die Jungen."  
Hinter Rosemon begann Soichiro zu jubeln, wenige Augenblicke später Hisaki. Als Wisemon die Euphorie der fünf Kinder und deren Digimon bemerkte, ließ er sich mitreißen und drückte wie sie sein Gesicht an eine der Glasscheiben. Rosemon schnaufte und brummte dabei.  
„Was ist das, was ist das?"  
„Renta, was ist das?", jauchzten Candlemon und Koemon, die neben Renta standen.  
„Musikinstrumente."  
„Und was sind das?"  
„Na, damit kann man Musik machen."  
„Musik?"  
Hisaki, als Witchmon verkleidet, ging etwas zurück, um die Allee, durch die sie liefen besser anschauen zu können. Die Gebäude waren weiß, in dem die Digimon lebten, genauso wie das Podium vor ihnen. Am faszinierendsten fand er jedoch wie die verschiedene Instrumente eingearbeitete waren. Die Stufen waren Klaviertasten und das Geländer mussten mal Flöten oder Oboen gewesen sein, die man gewunden und zusammengeschmolzen hatte. Auf dem Podium selbst strahlten Flügel, Cello, Harfe und Tuba, Geigen und Bratschen hingen an einer steinigen Wand, bestehend aus verschiedenen Hölzern, von schwarz bis fast ganz weiß, von silbern bis gold. Selbst an den Stadtmauern konnte man sie sehen, die das Sonnenlicht reflektierten und die gesamten Stadt strahlen ließ.  
„Zu Hause machen wir Konzerte oder spielen zusammen mit dem Schulchor auf Festen", erzählte Touko.  
„Spielen? Ihr könnt das?", fragte Betamon verblüfft, dann sprang Dorumon auf.  
„Soichiro, sag, was kannst du spielen?"  
„Ich spiele Klarinette."  
Daraufhin zeigte er – in einem ExTyranomon-Kostüm – auf eine dunkelbraune Klarinette, die auf einem anderem Podium stand. Natsu, als Pumpkinmon verkleidet, sah durch das Glas und lief einmal um das Podium herum, bis er fündig wurde.  
„Guck Candlemon, siehst du die Trompete? Die spiele ich", sagte er stolz und so wie Natsu gingen alle Kinder mit ihren Digimon um das Podium umher und die daneben. Nur Kouta (als Kotemon getarnt) blieb stehen, er deutete nur auf einen Teil der Stadtmauern und zeigte Dracmon die Holzgitarre, die zwischen den Violinen hing.  
„Und du, Hisaki? Was kannst du spielen?"  
„Ich spiele das Klavier. Dass ist das ganz große da, mit den weißen und schwarzen Tasten", erklärte er, daraufhin flog Tsukaimon in die Höhe, um über die Glaswand schauen zu können. Pflanzen wuchsen über das Glas. Wie unvorteilhaft, denn, wenn es regnete, hatten die Instrumente kein Dach über dem Kopf. Tatsächlich aber wirkte Tsukaimon absolut hin und weg, als er sich den fast weißen Flügel ansah. Bisher hatte Hisaki nur zweimal diese Verzückung in Tsukaimons Gesicht gesehen – als er Hisaki das erste Mal sah und als er die Sanftheit und Kühle des Schnees kennen lernte.  
„Ja, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Bei den Frigimon hast du ja auch gespielt."  
„Ja, habe ich. Fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an."  
„Kann ich das auch?"  
Verdutzt hob Hisaki die Augenbrauen unter dem roten Hut seiner Witchmon-Verkleidung. Die anderen Digimon und Kinder horchten auf.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, ob du das kannst."  
„Kann ich es denn lernen? Ich will auch spielen können."  
„Nun...", seufzte Hisaki. Er würde Tsukaimon zutrauen, dass er es lernen könnte, aber in Anbetracht seiner mickrigen Finger würde es überaus schwierig werden.  
„Ich will auch Musik spielen", jauchzte auch Dracmon mit.  
„Ja, ich auch. Du bringst es mir doch bei, oder Soichiro?", fragte Dorumon ihn, aber auch er blickte etwas fragend drein.  
„Kann ich auch Violine spielen, Touko?"  
„Wird schwierig", sagte sie nachdenklich zu Betamon. „Aber vielleicht lässt sich ja etwas machen."  
„Dann lasst uns gleich anfangen. Wir nehmen einfach die Instrumente hier. Je früher, um so besser", jubelte Koemon und sprang in die Luft, jedoch wurde er von Wisemon geschnappt, ehe er hoch aufs Podium springen konnte.  
„Tut mir Leid, aber dass geht nicht. Diese Dinge sind nicht dazu da, dass man auf ihnen spielt."  
„Hä? Wieso nicht?"  
Wisemon sprach erst nicht weiter, sondern verwies mit einem Kopfnicken zu den anderen Digimon, die durch die Allee und die anlegenden Gassen liefen und die Gruppe argwöhnisch ansah. Einige tuschelten. Als diese Digimon aber merkten, dass ihr Starren bemerkt worden war, drehten sie die Köpfe weg.  
„Wieso sind diese Instrumente nicht zum spielen da, Wisemon?", fragte Dorumon, Wisemon setzte dabei Koemon auf dessen Rücken ab.  
„Weil man hier in der Digiwelt keine Musik spielt. Digimon können keine Musik spielen."  
„Wieso nicht?", fragte nun Kouta verblüfft.  
„Wie soll ich es sagen... Uns Digimon fehlt die Muse dafür. Für Musik, für Poesie, für Kunst. Inspiration. Die Gabe, etwas damit auszudrücken. Musik, die ein Digimon spielt ist nur eine hohle Aneinanderreihung von Tönen. Mehr auch nicht."  
„Aber die ganzen Instrumente -"  
„Reine Zurschaustellung", unterbrach Rosemon Hisaki. „Prestige. Die Digimon wissen nicht, was sie damit machen sollen, also stellen sie sie aus und verarbeiten sie in ihren Bauwerken, um sie damit aufzuwerten."  
Traurig schaute Hisaki sich um, blieb letztendlich beim Klavier hängen und die Tatsache, dass noch nie jemand vielleicht darauf mal gespielt hatte machte ihn noch trauriger. Was war denn ein Instrument, wenn es nicht genutzt wurde? Touko und Kana erinnerte sich an die leeren Bücher. Auch für Märchen und Literatur hatten Digimon einen mangelnden Sinn. Eine Welt ohne Musik, ohne Lieder, ohne Geschichten. Wie trostlos, beinah steril. Beinah wie die Welt der Erwachsenen.  
„ _Hört, hört, Digimon! Erhebt Euer Haupt! Die Krone unserer Welt ist hier um Recht zu verkünden und Ordnung zu bringen!_ "  
Ein Pegasusmon flog über sie hinweg und die Kinder schreckten zusammen. Aber es hatte sie weder gesehen, noch schien es sie zu suchen. Es flog weiter und wiederholte seinen Ruf, dann flog es die Allee wieder hoch. Am anderen Ende mündete diese, wie die meisten Straßen hier in Beriah in einen großen, runden Platz im Zentrum des ganzen. Digimon ließen Sack und Pack stehen, einige verließen ihre Stände, nur um dort hinzurennen und die Gruppe Kinder, mitsamt Partner war nicht anders. Von weitem sah Hisaki Valkyriemon umherfliegen, der das Pegasusmon wieder zu sich rief und es in den westlichen Teil der Stadt schickte. Direkt auf der anderen Seite schwebte ein riesiges Digimon, dass wie ein weißer Dogu aussah und die Digimon beobachtete, die sich bereits auf dem Platz versammelt hatten.  
Die Hauptattraktion des ganzen befanden sich jedoch in der Mitte. Denn zwischen den beiden bereits genannten Digimon und denn vielen Truppen von heiligen Tier-Digimon schwebten drei Digimon über ihnen allen.  
„Das sind... Engel?", flüsterte Hisaki und blieb, wie seine Freunde mit offenem Mund stehen, die mit gleicher Überwältigung diese Digimon ansahen. Aber es waren ohne Zweifel Engel. Der Rüstung und dem Erscheinen nach ein männliches, eins weiblich, aber die Flügel golden. Das dritte war ein Tier. Ein Hase. Oder gar ein weißes Kaninchen (allein wegen dem Vergleich mochte Hisaki dieses Digimon schon am liebsten). Auch Tsukaimon, wieder in Hisakis Armen, ließ den Mund vor Staunen offen. Er spürte die heilige Macht, eine große Macht, die ihn fesselte. Dann bemerkten beide, wie Rosemon abfällig schnaufte.  
„Natürlich muss meine Schwester gerade dann hier aufkreuzen, wenn ich in der Stadt bin. Das kann nichts Gutes heißen."  
„Schwester? Du hast noch eine Schwester?", fragte Soichiro erstaunt, während Kana sich das weibliche Engel-Digimon in der grünen Rüstung ansah und sie mit Rosemon verglich.  
„Was heißt Schwestern? Wir Digimon haben keine Eltern und keinen Nachwuchs. Ophanimon, QueenChessmon und ich gehörten nur einst der selben Art an. Wir waren drei Puttimon, die in einen Sirup-Brunnen fielen. Erst klebten unsere Leiber aneinander, und dann klebten auch unsere Geister zusammen und blieben es auch lange, zumindest bis wir Rookies wurden und uns in verschiedene Typen spaltete."  
Die Kinder sahen Rosemon an, wartend, ob sie noch mehr sagte oder eine körperliche Reaktion ihr Empfinden widerspiegelte. Hisaki kam zur Erkenntnis, dass ihn diese Geschichte stark an die von Else, Celia und Tilli erinnerte. Aber war dies nicht die Geschichte vom Siebenschläfer (und Hisaki fiel wieder ein, dass er Tsukaimon unbedingt mal die Geschichte von Alice in Wunderland erzählen musste)?  
„Digimon, aller Arten, aller Typen, hört mich an. Wir, Ophanimon, Cherubimon und ich kommen heute zu euch auf eure Bitte."  
Seraphimons Stimme – dass dieses Digimon _Seraphimon_ hieß hörte Hisaki, da andere Digimon ziemlich laut tuschelten – klang nicht sehr tief, ruhig, aber es mochte Intuition sein, die Hisaki verriet, dass an diesem Digimon selbst nicht beruhigendes war. Und wie ihm ging es der gesamten Siebenergruppe.  
„Der Krieg zwischen uns und jenen unheiligen Digimon, die von Gehenna aus unsere Heimat angreifen und ausbeuten weilt schon so viele Jahre und bisher war es uns nicht möglich, diesen Krieg zu beenden. Doch neben dem Willen, dies irgendwann zu beenden, bestreben wir weiterhin die Sicherheit des Volkes, dass uns so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringt."  
Hisaki schaute in die Menge. Augen hoben sich, Ohren wurden gespitzt und streckten sich in die Höhe, Schweife (wenn vorhanden) pendelten achtsam, aber nervös hin und her.  
„Auch eure Kritik ist uns nicht entgangen und es stimmt. Der Schutz der Hauptstadt und der oberen Grenzen lag immer im unseren Hauptfokus. Vergessen wurden jedoch jene, die weiter weg von den dichtbevölkerten Arealen leben, obwohl auch ihre Ressourcen zu Neige gehen."  
„Wir haben daher beschlossen, -", sprach Ophanimon weiter. „- dass wir das Volk und die Bindung der Digimon in diesem Reich stärken. Arbeitsgruppen sollen einen Teil der Ressourcen in die weiter entfernen Städte und Dörfer ausliefern."  
„Mit dem damit stärkeren Kontakt zu diesen Städten soll auch den dort lebenden Digimon die Möglichkeit geboten werden, in der Akademie aufgenommen zu werden."  
Digimon schnaubten überrascht nach Luft, Augen weiteten sich, als sie Cherubimon dies sagen hörten.  
„Wisemon", flüsterte Touko zu ihm und zog an seinem Schal. „Was ist die Akademie?"  
„Sie nimmt Digimon auf, die dort ein bestimmtes Lern- und Trainingsprogramm absolvieren. Wer dieses mit Bravour meistert, erhält von den Hohen Digimon die heilige Macht, auf das Armor-Level zu digitieren und damit Mitglied der heiligen Truppen zu werden. So wie die Pegasusmon."  
„Armor-Level?", wiederholte Betamon. Auch Hisaki stutzte, da Wisemon ihnen eigentlich beigebracht hatte, dass es nur sechs Level in einer festen Reihenfolge gab und _Armor_ war keines davon.  
Unter den Digimon bereitete sich Begeisterung aus. Den Status _Armor_ überreicht zu bekommen galt als überaus große Ehre.  
„Durch die Zunahme von großen, tierischen Digimon entwickelt sich, wie man uns berichtete, weitere Probleme. Die Digimon tragen Kämpfe aus, streiten sich um Essen und Revier und oft nehmen Dörfer dabei Schaden", sprach Seraphimon weiter. „Wir können diesen Digimon diesen Rahmen nicht entsagen. Ein wilder Geist benötigt den entsprechenden Platz. Um allen Digimon aber den Freiraum bieten zu können und Konflikten vorzubeugen, werden unsere Truppen sich am Bau weiterer Dörfer in bestimmten Teilen des Kontinentes beteiligen. Den Viren wird zukünftig auch gestattet sein, in den tieferen Breitengraden zu verweilen, auch außerhalb der Region Assiah, ohne Verfolgung oder Kontrolle fürchten zu müssen. Damit würde auch die Registrierungspficht für die betroffenen Viren wegfallen."  
„Außerhalb von Assiah? Aber da ist doch die große Grenze...", flüsterte ein Gazimon besorgt zu einem Artgenossen. Was immer die große Grenze war, Hisaki stellte anhand ihrer Gesichter fest, dass es nicht so gut war, wie Seraphimon versuchte es zu verkaufen. Beide Digimon überlegten und zogen dann an einem Armband rum, weiß mit einem schlichten, goldenen Dreieck. Sie waren also schon registriert.  
„Wir Digimon handeln zum Wohle des Volkes. Doch das Volk ist groß und lebt einfach und ist somit viel näher an den einfachen Problemen unserer Gesellschaft, als wir es je sein könnten. Das Volk soll mitentscheiden dürfen und damit einen aktiven Teil für unser Miteinander beitragen. Bisher war es nur Digimon erlaubt, die das Ultra-Level erreicht haben oder Serums ab dem Champion-Level. Wir werden das Recht auf Wahl und Mitbestimmung erweitern. Serum-Digimon sollen bereits ab dem Rookie-Level erlaubt sein zu wählen und zu entscheiden. Dateien soll dies ab dem Champion-Level erlaubt sein, Virus-Typen weiterhin ab dem Ultra-Level, sofern sie registriert sind und sich einer Überprüfung ihrer Daten unterzogen haben."  
Digimon jubelten aus mehreren Ecken, es klatschte Beifall. Einzelnen Digimon klatschten nur langsam mit, mit eingezogenen Köpfen, offensichtlich Virus-Typen. Sie ließen Gesichter und Ohren hängen, wenn vorhanden, schauten nervös um sich, aber wagten es nicht, sich zu beschweren. Die Kinder bemerkten auch, wie Rosemon scharf Luft einzog, als sie Seraphimons Worte hörte. Unerwartet packte sie Wisemons Hand, ohne aber ihn anzuschauen. Dennoch erwiderte er es.  
„Diese Gesetze gelten ab sofort. Und wir werden auch in naher wie ferner Zukunft die Rechte und Pflichten unser aller Leben nicht nur auf Papier schreiben, sondern sie in Stein meißeln. Wir, die das Chaos sahen und bekämpfen werden mit allen Mitteln dafür einstehen, dass unsere Digiwelt die Heimat sein kann, in der nichts diese Ordnung und unser System zerrütten kann. Jeder Fehler, der sich einschleicht wird von uns und den heiligen Truppen ausgemerzt. Zum Schutz des Volkes. Zum Schutz der digitalen Ordnung! _Omnia autem honeste et secundum ordinem fiant!_ "  
Sie klatschten. Alle gleichzeitig begannen zu klatschen, zu jubeln, zu pfeifen, Serums und Dateien nickten sich zu, doch die Viren, die, wenn sie dazu in der Lage waren ihre Schultern hochzogen, auf die achtete niemand und merkte, dass sie nur mitklatschen um nicht noch weiter negativ aufzufallen. Hisaki sah sie versteckt stehen, besorgt und wütend, mit dem Versuch es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen und ratlos, was sie tun sollten – Exil oder ein Leben in Ketten.  
 _„Omnia autem honeste et secundum ordinem fiant!"_  
Hisaki sah Tsukaimon zittern. Er blickte sich um, beobachtete die applaudierende Menge. Zum ersten Mal sah Hisaki in diesem Gesicht Unsicherheit, sich die Frage stellend, wieso die anderen Digimon klatschten, weil ein Typus von ihnen unterdrückt wurde. Ein Typus, dem Tsukaimon selbst angehörte. Ob es falsch war, ein Virus zu sein. Ob an ihm selbst einfach etwas falsch war, einfach von Geburt an und diese Ungerechtigkeit vielleicht sogar rechtens war.  
„ _Seid ihr denn alle komplett übergeschnappt?!_ "  
Absolute Stille. Nichts passierte, nichts bewegte sich, außer, ebenso still, die Häupter vieler Digimon, hinüber zu dem Witchmon. Und nun, da es seinen Hut auf den Boden geworfen hatte, sah man, dass es kein Witchmon war. Hisaki stand schnaufend da, das Gesicht Rot vor Zorn.  
„Bist du bescheuert?", zischte Tsukaimon zu ihm. Im Augenwinkel sah er dann, dass die drei Engel-Digimon, nachdem sie Hisaki lange angestarrten direkt auf ihn zukamen. Seraphimon machte sogar direkt vor ihm Halt und weil Hisaki nervös schluckte, traten seine Freunde zu ihm und nahm Masken und Hüte ab. Ihre Digimon kamen hinzu und Empörung machte sich unter den Zeugen der Szene breit.  
Seraphimon stand prüfend vor der Gruppe, sah noch zu wie Tsukaimon von Hisaki fester in die Arme genommen wurde und wandte sich dann zu Wisemon, der hinter den Kindern stand.  
„Was – ist – _das_?"  
„Ein Kind, Eure Heiligkeit", antwortete Wisemon nervös, seine Arme legte er auf Hisakis Schultern ab. „Und gleich sieben davon. In voller Größe und absolut natürlich." „Sagtet Ihr nicht, das seien Gänse?", antworte Valkyriemon irgendwo hinter dem royalen Trio. Cherubimons lange Ohren senkten sich nachdenklich.  
„Vielleicht sind sie beides."  
„Das sind keine Gänse. Sie sehen aus wie _Menschen_!", zischte Seraphimon erbost. Sein Gesicht war komplett verdeckt und doch zweifelte Hisaki keinen Augenblick, dass dieses Digimon ihn verachtend anstierte. Andere Digimon schauten besorgt, aber die Mehrheit sehr abwertend. Und ihre Digimon spürten diese Ablehnung. Betamon zitterte. Rookies lehnte sich an die Körper des Kindes, dass von Geburt an an ihrer Seite war. Hisaki drückte Tsukaimon noch fester an sich, als auch dieser eingeschüchtert in Seraphimons Schatten stand.  
„Schreien und flüstern können sie ja", stellte Ophanimon fest und so wie sie dastand, sah man ihr doch eine gewissen Verbundenheit zu Rosemon an. „Aber können sie auch sprechen?"  
„Selbstverständlich können sie. Das sind sehr kluge Kinder – Ähm, ich meinte, Gänse... Also Küken... Gänschen... Ich meinte..."  
Wisemon verhaspelte sich immer weiter, Rosemon schlug die Hand ins Gesicht. Seraphimon beugte sich etwas zu Hisaki und Tsukaimon hinunter.  
„Dann sprich, du... Geschöpf."  
„Ihr habt meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet", sagte Hisaki überaus trotzig und irgendwie stellte er sich vor, er sei Alice und Seraphimon die Herzkönigin oder irgendeiner andere Hoheit des Wunderlandes.  
„Solch respektlosen Äußerungen schenke ich kein Gehör. Ein Gänschen sollte wissen, dass man Jubel nicht zu unterbrechen hat."  
„Welcher Jubel? Ihr habt so viel widerliches Zeug geredet und die Meisten wissen gar nicht, was das heißt! Ihr solltet euch schämen."  
Seraphimon schaute nur weiter auf Hisaki herab und der Junge ärgerte sich, dass er diesem Digimon nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dennoch verriet etwas in der Luft, dass Seraphimon nicht von plötzlichen Gewissensbissen geplagt wurde, sondern dass genau das Gegenteil passierte und es war für alle spürbar.  
Renta und Touko zeigten Hisaki mit Handgestiken, dass er aufhören sollte, ehe die Situation aus dem Ruder lief. Hingegen Soichiro mit selbigen ihm signalisierte, dass er weiter machen sollte.  
„Und was ist mit euch, Digimon?", fragte Ophanimon und festzustellen, dass die angesprochener Siebenergruppe in der Mehrheit aus Virus-Typen bestand widerte sie an. „Gehören diese Kreaturen euch?"  
„Sie _gehören_ uns nicht", entgegnete Floramon. „Wir... na ja, wir gehen eben mit ihnen mit."  
„Wieso?"  
„Warum denn nicht?", fragte Dorumon. „Ich mag Soichrio. Ich bin gerne bei ihm, auch wenn es manchmal anstrengend mit ihm ist."  
Dorumon wollte mit der Schnauze an Soichiros Schulter tippen – der kurz beleidigt war, aber es Dorumon verzieh -, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn zu streicheln, aber als die drei Engel-Digimon ihn fixierten, versteckte er sich hinter seinen menschlichen Freund.  
„I-Ich bin auch gerne bei Hisaki", sagte Tsukaimon, so überraschend ängstlich beim Anblick der drei Mega-Level. Sein Körper war stockstreif, seine kleinen Finger krallten sich in Hisakis Arm. Doch keiner der drei beachtete ihn länger wie nötig, stattdessen widmeten sie sich Rosemon.  
„Deine?"  
„Vielleicht", antwortete Rosemon Ophanimon ziemlich hochnäsig, sie selbst rümpfte die Nase.  
„Sieht dir ähnlich. Du hast dich schon immer nur mit Problemfällen abgegeben und hast Gesetze ignoriert."  
„Zu deiner Information, ich wollte diese Digimon alle registrieren lassen. Wie das Gesetz verlangt."  
„Es wäre vernünftiger, wenn man sie wegschickt. Hinter die große Grenze", sprach Cherubimon, die Gefolgschaft um es herum nickten zustimmend. „Noch mehr Viren und Digimon, die zu potenziellen Problemen führen konnten brauchen wir hier nicht."  
„Potenzielle Probleme? Wir machen doch gar nichts!", schrie Floramon empört, hielt dabei aber Kana an der Hand.  
„Das sagen alle Rookies, und dann digitieren sie und zerstören unsere Städte und Dörfer!"  
„Genau!"  
Eine undefinierbare Meute an Digimon schrie aus der Menge heraus, aus einzelnen Anklagen wurden mehrere und sie fanden immer mehr Zustimmung. Und mit jeder Bejahung stieg der Geräuschpegel. Die Kinder schritten zurück, bis sie eng beieinander standen, die Digimon an sich gedrückt und nur Rosemon und Wisemon um sie, um ihnen ein wenig das Gefühl von Schutz zu geben.  
„Und das da sind die schlimmsten Digimon!", schimpfte ein Gotsumon und zeigte dabei auf Dracmon.  
„Hä? Ich?"  
„Ja du! Jeder weiß, dass Dracmon anderen Digimon das Blut aussaugen! Sie sind hinterhältig und haben Spaß daran andere zu quälen."  
„Gar nicht. Ich mag kein Blut, dass ist doch total ekelhaft", sagte Dracmon beleidigt.  
„Ja, Dracmon übertreibt vielleicht, aber er ist nicht hinterhältig."  
„Und frisst den ganzen Tag nur Süßigkeiten, wenn er könnte", verteidigten ihn Dorumon und Candlemon.  
„Lügner! Lügner seid ihr. _Felsenfaust_!"  
Der Stein flog direkt auf Dracmon zu. Er stand erschrocken da, doch Kouta breitete die Arme aus und stellte sich schützend vor sein Digimon. Dafür traf der Stein ihn, direkt am Kopf. Blut lief über seine Stirn.  
„Kouta, was machst du?"  
„Tut es sehr weh?", rief Hisaki auf, ebenso Touko und reichte Kouta ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche ihre Kleides. Er biss sich nur auf die Zähne, der Stein hatte ihn böse erwischt. Wisemon kniete neben ihm und Dracmon und das Digimon sah sich die rote Blutspur an, die Kouta über die Stirn bis zu den Augenbrauen lief. Das Volk, wie die Hohen Digimon schluckten, gingen einige Schritte zurück, beobachteten weiter Dracmon, der ihrer Logik und ihrem Wissen nach nur Opfer seiner Triebe war und jede Sekunde über dieses, was immer es nun war, Mensch oder Gans, herfallen würde.  
Dracmon streckte die Hand aus. Ihre Beobachter, sogar Rosemon und Wisemon hielten den Atem an – und bekamen nicht mehr zu sehen, wie Dracmon seinem Freund über den Kopf streichelte.  
„Du bist so ein Dummkopf, Kouta. Das tut doch weh."  
„Es geht schon. So schlimm ist es gar nicht", sagte er lächelnd und nahm sein Digimon in den Arm. Der Rest der Gruppe kniete sich zu ihnen, um selbst zu sehen, ob es ihnen gut ging und bekamen das Entsetzen und die Sprachlosigkeit derer, die sie umzingelten nicht mit.  
„Aber... es hätte doch...", sagte Cherubimon verblüfft und schaute dabei erst zu Ophanimon, dann zu Seraphimon. „Wieso tut dieses Dracmon das?"  
„Die Daten. Mit den Daten stimmt etwas nicht. Nehmt es in Gewahrsam, seinen Freund auch!"  
„Nichts da!"  
Obwohl Tsukaimon Angst vor Seraphimon hatte, war er der Erste, der vor die Hohen Digimon sprang und mit grimmiger Mine und einem Feuer in den Augen vor ihnen stand. Betamon, so schüchtern er war, sprang als nächster zu Boden, genauso voller Elan. Dann standen alle sieben Digimon im Kreis, zwischen den Kindern und der aufgebrachten Menge.  
„Was tun sie da?", fragte sich Ophanimon.  
„Vermutlich stimmt mit allen Digimon etwas nicht. Diese Geschöpfe üben einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie! Diese Digimon sind verrückt. Um so besser, wenn sie gelöscht werden", sprach Seraphimon, Rosemon protestierte, indem sie mit ihrer Peitsche ausholte und in der Luft, knapp über Seraphimon der Schlag zu hören war.  
„Finger weg von ihnen!", zischte sie und Kana klammerte sich an ihren Umhang.  
„Rosemon!"  
„Bleib zurück!"  
Erschrocken tat Kana das, bis sie gegen ihren Bruder stieß und wieder hinter Floramon stand. Sie alle standen Rücken an Rücken und die Digimon um sie herum kamen näher, der Schatten Shakkoumons breitete sich über ihnen aus.  
„Löscht sie! Alle!"  
„Niemals!"  
Gerade als die Menge auf die Gruppe losgehen wollte, hielt ein Licht sie auf. Sieben Lichter, deren Ursprung sich in Hosen- oder Jackentaschen befanden. Wider hielt Hisaki sein Spielzeug in der Hand und leuchtete, wie damals, als Caturamon vor ihm stand und dieses Licht ging auf sein Digimon über.  
„ _Floramon, digitert zu -_ " „ _Candlemon, digitert zu -_ " „ _Betamon, digitert zu -_ " „ _Dracmon, digitert zu -_ " „ _Koemon, digitert zu -_ " „ _Dorumon, digitert zu -_ " „ _Tsukaimon, digitert zu -_ "  
„Kiwimon!"  
„FlameWizardmon!"  
„Seadramon!"  
„Sangloupomon!"  
„Apemon!"  
„Reptildramon!"  
„Piddomon!"  
Entsetzte Schreie von Digimon kamen aus allen Richtungen und sie versuchten Abstand zu gewinnen. Selbst die Hohen Serums waren mit ihren Soldaten und Generälen in die Höhen geflohen um besser auf diese Gruppe Digimon schauen zu können, die allesamt vor ihnen plötzlich zu Champions geworden waren. Und jedes einzelne Kind sah mit Unglauben auf sein Digimon, zu was es nun geworden war. Manche brachte so gar keinen klaren Gedanken zustande, andere, zu denen auch Hisaki gehört musterte sein Digimon und konnte kaum glauben, dass dieses Digimon nun, dass den Hohen Serums da gar nicht mehr so unähnlich war, Tsukaimon sein sollte.  
„Wie konnten sie digitieren?", schrie Cherubimon entsetzt auf. Eine kurze Panik brach aus, bis die Armor-Truppen eingriffen, kampfbereit, ihre eigenen Digimon blieben unerschrocken, selbst als sie Valkyriemon und Shakkoumon vor die drei Engel-Digimon stellten.  
„Löscht diese Digimon, ohne Ausnahme!"  
„Niemand löscht uns! Gänschen, wir gehen! _Verbotene Versuchung!_ "  
Grelles, Pinkes Licht blendete die Truppen. Schwerer Rosenduft flog ihnen entgegen, selbst als das Licht verschwunden war. Es war erstickend, einige Digimon schnappten nach Luft. Als Cherubimon wieder sehen und Ophanimon und Seraphimon wieder atmen konnten, waren die Gruppe _Gänschen_ fort.

𝅗𝅥

„Kana?"  
Kanako stand einfach vor ihren Freunden und sagte nichts.  
Nach dem Aufstand in der Hauptstadt hatte sich die Gruppe mit Rosemon und Wisemon davon gemacht und versteckte sich nun vor den Truppen der Hohen Digimon. Rosemon schien viele Kontakte zu haben oder wurde einfach sehr geachtet, ansonsten hätte sie sicherlich nicht so leicht Unterschlupf bei anderen Digimon gefunden. Ihr aktueller Aufenthaltsort war jedoch ein Fleck Erde mitten im lichten Wald und auf diesem Fleckchen standen einsam und verlassen eine verwitterte und kleine Lokomotive für kleine Rundfahrten, wie man sie von Jahrmärkten und Vergnügungsparks kannte und ein Karussell im gleichen Zustand. Hier und da gab es größere Flächen, die aussahen, als würde man da etwas bauen wollen (keiner hatte eine Ahnung ob das Digimon taten oder die Digiwelt selbst), aber viel getan hatte sich nicht, also war auch nicht ersichtlich, was da hinkommen sollte. Es würde sich aber mit der Zeit ändern.  
Die Kinder, samt Digimon entweder auf Schultern oder im Schoß sitzend hatten sich auf eines der weißen Pferde geschwungen, um ihnen zu zeigen warum Menschenkinder diese Maschine so sehr mochten und Wisemon war dabei diese Gerätschaft in Bewegung zu setzen, weniger aber zur Freude der Kinder, vielmehr weil er wissen wollte, was dieses Ding konnte und die Begeisterung dafür ihn vielleicht ersichtlich werden würde.  
Floramon hatte Kana, die die ganze Zeit bei Rosemon gesessen und sich von ihrem Partner hat beibringen lassen, wie man Puppen nähte an die Hand genommen damit sie auch mitmachen konnte, dann war sie aber einfach stehen geblieben.  
„Kana? Was ist denn?", rief Touko nochmal zu ihr rüber, aber sie sagte nichts.  
„Was hat sie denn?", fragte Betamon. Floramon begann nun an Kanas Hand zu ziehen.  
„Kana, was hast du? Du machst mir Angst."  
„Digi... ritter..."  
Die Kinder stiegen mit ihren Digimon vom Karussell und standen im Halbkreis vor und um Kana und Floramon. Rosemon und Wisemon standen mit eineenm gewissen Abstand neben dieser Szenerie, schien aber als Einzige nicht ganz überrascht. Eine Aura umhüllt das Mädchen. Ihr Geist stand da und bekam alles mit, aber Kana war nicht in ihrem Körper. Es war jemand oder etwas anderes.  
„Digiritter. Wir versuchen schon so lange, mit euch in Kontakt zu treten. Verzeiht Uns, dass es Uns erst jetzt gelang, wo ihr schon im Fadenkreuz der Hohen Digimon steht", sprach Kana, die nicht Kana war. Floramon stand daneben, sichtlich überfordert und weil sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte und auch ein rascher Blick zu Rosemon oder auch zu den anderen Digimon ihr nicht half, wusste sie nichts, als die Hand ihrer Partnerin fester zu halten.  
„Hab keine Angst, Floramon. Kanako geht es gut. Wir mussten uns nur ihren Körper leihen, ansonsten wären Wir nicht in der Lage mit euch zu sprechen."  
„Und wer seid ihr? Du? Oder Ihr?", fragte Natsu, irritiert wie der Rest der Gruppe.  
„Wir sind ein Wesen, dass sich nichts mehr wünscht, dass die Digiwelt ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wiederfindet."  
Niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen, während dieses Etwas, dass durch Kana sprach jedes der Kinder und der Digimon ansah. Selbst der Wald schien stumm geworden zu sein. Nicht ein Blatt raschelte. Nicht einmal der See, ganz in der Nähe von ihnen gab einen Laut von sich.  
„Die Digiwelt ist in Vergleich zu der euren sehr jung, doch hat sie bereits viele Epochen hinter sich. Stets folgte sie dem selben Verlauf. Zu Anfang hatten Serum, Datei und Virus ihr Aufgaben, die nötig waren um dieser Welt Stabilität zu geben. Doch mit der Zeit verloren die Viren die Kontrolle über sich. Sie gerieten in die Fänge der Dunkelheit."  
„Dunkelheit?", wiederholte Renta verwundert. „Es existieren neben eurer und der Digiwelt sehr viele Welten. Manche, so wie unsere liegen dicht beieinander. Die Dunkelheit wird von Instabilität und Chaos angezogen. Und die Virus-Typen, die ihre Gestalt und ihr Gemüt von dem herleiten, was ihr in eurer Welt als Dämonen, Ungeheuer und Plagen kennt wurden von ihr angezogen."  
Kouta drückte Dracmon enger an sich. Auch Dracmon selbst fühlte sich angesprochen. Sie beide hatten nicht vergessen, wie man in der Hauptstadt über ihn geschimpfte. Hisaki sah es im Augenwinkel und seine Hand wanderte über Tsukaimon, den er im Arm hielt. Er dachte an Caturamon und die Pegasusmon.  
„Immer wenn die Viren dabei waren die Oberhand zu gewinnen, entstiegen Serum-Digimon aus dem Volk und trieb die Dunkelheit zurück. Dann stellten sie die Digiwelt bis zu einem gewissen Punkt zurück und bauten sie erneut auf. So geschah es immer wieder in der Historie der Digiwelt."  
„Benehmen sich die Hohen Digimon deswegen so -"  
Soichiro schluckte den Rest seines Satzes runter, als Touko ihn anstierte. Wie sie hatte auch Hisaki gemerkt, dass das, was er sagen wollte nicht nur nicht nett, sondern auch ziemlich vulgär war.  
„Auch die jetzige Typus-Apartheid ist ein Resultat dieses Kreislaufes. Die Digiwelt ist nicht fähig aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen und wiederholt ständig die gleichen Handlungen. Und sehr bald schon wird auch die Apartheid kippen. Und die Digimon, die einst Retter waren, werden dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Aus diesem Grund haben Wir euch auserwählt."  
„Auserwählt?", sprachen alle, wirklich verstehen tat es jedoch keiner. Die Kinder sahen ihre Digimon an, überwiegend zuckten sie aber auch nur mit ihren Schultern, da sie nicht einmal sicher waren was _auserwählt_ eigentlich hieß.  
„Aber... Wie? Und warum habt Ihr uns auserwählt?", fragte Kouta so höflich er konnte. „Wir haben nichts gemacht. Wir sind doch nur Kinder."  
„Musik", sprach die Existenz und da hörte man nicht nur, dass es sich dabei um jemand anderes, als um Kana handelte, sondern die monotone Stimme und Redensart löste sich auf. Das, was immer es war klang nicht mehr so streng.  
„Was die Digiwelt von eurer Realen Welt unterscheidet ist, dass ihr Lernen könnt. Ihr seid in der Lage Gefühle zu erlernen und zu verstehen. Schon lange versuchen Wir der Digiwelt dies einzuprogrammieren, doch bisher gelang es Uns nicht. Dann hörten Wir Musik. Sie kam von überall her und sie klang so echt, so lebensfroh und sehnsüchtig, wie nichts vergleichbares in der Digiwelt. Wir fingen die Daten auf um ihre Herkunft zu ermitteln und erhielten Zugriff zu einer Sammlung von Musikdaten, die einem Administrator namens Yusuhito Gozuma gehören."  
„Das ist mein Vater!", rief Renta unerwartet auf, Koemon auf seiner Schulter, wie auch Natsu und Candlemon die neben ihm standen schreckten zusammen.  
„Hä, wieso hat dein Vater Daten von uns?", fragte Soichiro mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Weihnachtsfeier, als wir unser Konzert mit dem Schulchor hatten? Mein Vater hat die Solos und die Teile, in denen nur die Orchestergruppe gespielte aufgenommen."  
Nicht nur das. Hisaki erinnerte sich, dass Rentas Vater, dem eine Firma gehörte die irgendwas mit Computer machte, auch nach dieser Feier öfter zu den Proben kam und diese mit einem Tongerät aufnahm, mal zusammen, mal einzeln. Auch Hisakis Übungen am Klavier hatte er öfter aufgenommen.  
„Für was hat er das eigentlich gebraucht?", fragte Natsu. „Arbeitet dein Vater nicht mit Computern?"  
„Ja, und ich habe ihn auch gefragt. Vater hat gesagt, er arbeitet an einem Programm, dass in der Lage ist gespeicherte Noten wiederzugeben und Musik abzuspielen. Die Noten soll man sogar selbst am Computer eingeben können. Und er hat uns aufgenommen, damit das Programm möglichst viele Instrumente, Töne und Takte kennt."  
Renta hielt inne und dachte selbst über seine Worte nach und ob er es auch richtig wiedergab. Er kannte die Computer aus der Firma seines Vaters und er konnte sich schwer vorstellen, dass diese klobigen Dinger mit den grellen Bildschirmen zu so etwas überhaupt in der Lage sein könnten.  
Bewusst wurde ihnen allen auch in dem Moment, wie groß das Thema Daten in dieser Welt war. Computerdaten. Dieses Wesen hatte sie auch anhand von Daten gefunden. Die Digiwelt war Daten. Waren sie alle in einem Computer? Vielleicht sogar in dem von Rentas Vater? Aber wie? Sie waren doch nur auf dem Weg zur Musikprobe gewesen.  
„Da sehr viele Daten mit euren Namen vorhanden waren, analysierten wir diese genauer. Digimon, die eure Musik hörten begannen zu fühlen. Sie waren glücklich und entspannt. Manche weinten und wussten nicht warum. Also entschlossen Wir euch in die Digiwelt zu bringen, damit diese Gefühle, die ihr in eure Musik legt direkt der Digiwelt überbringen könnt." „Aber wie habt Ihr uns hierher gebracht?"  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß wie", antwortete Hisaki dem immer noch verwirrten Natsu. Ein Griff in seine Hosentasche reichte und Hisaki holte das Gerät heraus, dass einst das kleine Spielzeug war, dass ihnen der freundliche Herr vom neuen _Datai Lawson_ geschenkt hatte.  
„Damit, oder?", fragte Hisaki und hielt dem Unbekannten das Gerät entgegen.  
„Richtig. Das Digivice hat euch in unsere Welt geführt. Wir haben sie so entwickelt, dass sie nur auf das ihnen zugeschriebene Kind reagieren. Doch erst, als sie in euren Besitz gelangten, waren sie vollständig. So auch erst konnten eure Partner geboren werden. Sie wurden aus euren Daten gemacht. Sie sind die Manifestation von dem, was ihr seid und dem, was ihr werden wollt."  
„Echt?"  
Alle Kinder starrten ungläubig ihre Digimon an. Hisaki nahm Tsukaimon in die Hände, hielt ihn etwas von sich weg, um ihn gänzlich betrachten zu können. Dann sah er Tsukaimon in die grünlichen Augen, die je nach Lichteinfall mal eher Gelb oder mal eher Blau aussahen.  
„Dann bist du so etwas wie ein Traum, Tsukaimon?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er deutlich überfragt. „Woher weiß ich denn, ob ich ein Traum bin?"  
„Im Fernsehen kneifen sich die Leute immer."  
Das tat Tsukaimon dann auch, erst in eine, dann in beide Wangen, bis sie rot waren.  
„Mach ich das richtig? Ich merke keinen Unterschied."  
„Vielleicht geht das nicht, wenn man das bei sich selbst macht", sagte Candlemon, beschwor eine Flamme in seiner Hand und hielt sie Tsukaimon entgegen. „Fass mal in die Flamme, vielleicht ist das besser."  
„Bestimmt nicht", keifte Tsukaimon zurück. Dracmon sah auf seine Hände mit den spitzen Krallen dran, aber als ob Kouta die Gedanken seines Digimon gelesen hätte, sah er ihn tadelnd an.  
„Gut, Ihr habt uns hierher gebracht", sagte Touko, teils zu dieser Existenz, teils zu sich selbst. „Aber was wollt Ihr von uns? Wir sind bis vor ein paar Monaten nur Schüler gewesen. Ich glaube, bisher war noch nie einer von uns überhaupt einmal ohne seine Eltern aus der Stadt. Wieso holt Ihr keinen Erwachsenen?"  
„Oder warum macht Ihr das nicht?", mischte sich Soichiro ein.  
„Letztendlich sind auch Wir nur Daten. Wir verstehen nicht, was Gefühle sind. Wir haben den Digimon die Gabe geschenkt selbst zu digitieren, wenn sie die Voraussetzungen erfüllen. Und die Digimon wieder unter Kontrolle zu setzen hieße ihnen nicht nur diese Gabe wieder wegzunehmen, sondern auch den freien Willen. Eine Welt ohne freien Willen ist eine kalte, tote Welt. So hoffen Wir, dass ihr die sein werdet, die die Sinne der Digimon erweitern. Eure Digimon machen bereits gute Fortschritte. Sie digitieren durch eure Gefühle."  
Von den Kindern war sich keines so ganz sicher, ob es ganz folgen konnte. Ebenso, ob sie sich ihrer eigenen Gefühle manchmal klar waren. Hingegen schienen ihre Digimon verstanden zu haben, oder zumindest mehr wie ihre Partner. Tsukaimon und Betamon sprangen aus den Armen von Hisaki und Touko und mit dem Rest standen sie schließlich vor der fremden Existenz, neben der noch besorgten Floramon.  
„Ihr Digimon entstammt aus den Daten dieser Menschen. Ihr besitzt das Potenzial Gefühle zu verstehen und zu erlernen. Als Rookies mögt ihr noch schwach und unerfahren sein, doch die Türen zu euren Herzen sind offen und ihr könnt so große Macht erhalten. Durch Träume und Hoffnungen. Die Hohen Serums haben nach vielen Kriegen ihr Inneres verschlossen. Sie haben ihre Träume aus den Augen verloren, die ihnen einst einmal das Licht der Digitation gab, da se nicht erkennen, wie wichtig sie doch für einen selbst sind und für andere sein können."  
Augenpaare wanderten durch die Gegend, entweder zu einem anderen Digimon oder nachdenklich zu Boden, wie im Falle von Tsukaimon. Er versuchte sich an den Augenblick zu erinnern, als er zum Champion digitiert war. Oder zum Rookie. Hisaki war immer der Auslöser gewesen. Hisaki, der ihn seit dem Augenblick der Geburt behütete und ihn überschüttete mit Verhaltensweisen, Berührungen und Worten, die für das Überleben und stärker werden keinen ersichtlichen Mehrwert hatten, aber sich gut und richtig anfühlten und das, wo sie doch ganz unterschiedliche Spezien waren. Hisaki hätte ihn nicht einmal mitnehmen und sich um ihn kümmern müssen. Niemand zwang ihn, aber er tat es. Es war so irrational. Wie der Wunsch, den nicht nur Tsukaimon in sich trug, sondern alle Digimon, dass diesen Kindern kein Unheil geschah.  
„Ihr werdet alle, Menschen wie Digimon noch lange brauchen um alles zu verstehen. Ihr müsst euch geistig entwickeln, um über euch hinauszuwachsen und euren Platz finden. Das können Wir euch nicht abnehmen. Ihr müsst das alleine schaffen. Nur so könnt auch ihr der Digiwelt helfen, indem ihr durch euer Handeln zeigt, dass es mehr gibt wie absolute Kontrolle oder niedere Triebhaftigkeit", sprach die Existenz weiter und dann, zum ersten Mal während dieses Gespräches nahm dieses Etwas Rosemon und Wisemon ins Visier, die schweigend daneben gestanden hatten. „Es gibt bereits Digimon, die langsam anfangen zu verstehen, doch sie sind eine kaum spürbare Minderheit. Wir baten daher diese beiden euch auf euren Weg zu begleiten."  
„Ihr habt aber eine überaus schlechte Wahl getroffen", entgegnete Rosemon. Sie lachte nicht nur, es klang schon, als wollte sie die Worte, die der Unbekannte sprach verspotten.  
„Ihr wisst doch, was man über mich sagt? Wie mich meinesgleichen nennt. Und ein Digimon wie ich soll Babysitter spielen?"  
„Du hast bereits einem Fremdling Schutz und Halt gegeben, Rosemon. Warum solltest du dein Herz nur für Wisemon öffnen können? Wir sind überzeugt, du kannst genauso viel von diesen Kindern und diesen Digimon lernen, wie sie von dir."  
„Homeostasis, ich -"  
Rosemon kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen und es lag nahe, dass auch nicht mehr wie wildes Gestammel herausgekommen wäre. Wisemon hatte sie angestupst, sah ihr ins Gesicht und streifte mit seiner dunklen Hand mit den langen Krallen kurz ihre. Noch bevor Wisemon sie aber wieder zurücknahm, griff Rosemon danach und hielt sie fest.  
„Dummkopf...", schnaubte sie und versuchte mit allen Mitteln dabei abfällig zu klingen, aber es kam allein dadurch nicht glaubhaft rüber, da Haltung und Geste genau das Gegenteil sprachen. Hisaki hörte, wie einer seiner Freunde ein langgezogenes „Aw" von sich gab, konnte aber nicht sagen, von wem es kam.  
„Wir warten auf den Tag, an dem die Digiwelt endlich begreift und die Welt sein kann, die sie sein sollte. Eine Welt, die wahrhaftig und aufrichtig lebt. Eine Welt, die Träume in sich trägt, statt stetig in Flammen zu stehen. Ihr alle seid der Anfang..."  
Kanas Augen rollten nach oben. Sie knickte ein, Floramon wollte sie noch halten, hatte aber nicht die Kraft. Rosemon sprang zu ihr und fing sie auf, ehe sie zu Boden fiel. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Existenz, die (so vermuteten sie zumindest) alles in der Digiwelt zu bestimmen schien und plante, war verschwunden.  
Die Kinder hielten es für einen Gott, Wisemon meinte jedoch, dass sei unangemessen und Homeostasis wollte als solcher nicht bezeichnet werden. Daraufhin tauften die Kinder es den _Troubadour_.

* * *

\- alle Digitationen der Partner-Digimon von Ausbildung zu Rookie sind Canon!

\- alle Digitation der Partner-Digimon von Rookie zu Champion sind Canon! (FlameWizardmon ist AUCH ein Armor-Level, die werden aber in Card Game ohnehin als Champion gewertet und ist eine vollkommen reguläre Digitation von u.a. Candlemon)

\- der erste Satz des Kapitels ist auch der erste Satz in ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN (allerdings auf Alice' Katzen bezogen)

\- das "Gespräch" von Seraphimon und Wisemon bezüglich der Kinder ("Was-ist-das?") ist leicht an die Begegnung von ALice mit dem Einhorn in ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN angelehnt

\- ich habe beim Schreiben festgestellt, dass unter den Fans einige Szenen anders interpretiert wurden. Die meisten meinte zu mir, dass eben diese Kuttenträger die Homeostasis sind und Gennai einer von ihnen. Ich selbst habe die Agenten wirklich immer nur als Helfers-Helfer gesehen (weil nur so macht für mich die Tatsache Sinn, dass Gennai nicht wusste wer das achte Kind ist) und ging davon aus, dass Homeostatsis eben von sich im Pluralis Majestatis, also von sich in der dritten Person spricht, wie das früher bei Königen z.B. üblich war (hinzukommt, dass Homeostasis in der japanischen Version mit englischen Untertitel wieder von sich im Singular spricht).


	25. WONDERLAND, 2nd Movement ( summer )

Konzert IX - WONDERLAND, 2. Satz, Vivace diminuendo Es-Moll [ summer ]

Die Grenze. Bei dem Schlagwort zuckten viele Digimon zusammen, entfachte Albträume und heizte einzelne dazu an die wildesten Horrorgeschichten zu erzählen. Vieles war Produkt der eigenen Interpretation oder schlichtweg übertrieben, aber gefährlich war es dort allemal. Die Grenze, die Ländereien genau zwischen dem Breitengrad Assiah und dem Übergang der Gefahren-Zone – _Gehenna_ genannt – waren verlassen. Dörfer glichen Geisterstädten. Der Grund war, dass Viren immer wieder einmal die Grenzen überschritten, raubten, plünderten, zerstörten und wieder gingen. Die andere, dass sich auch die Truppen der Serums einschalteten, um eben diese Digimon zu vertreiben, aber wenig Rücksicht auf die Zivilisten nahmen und sich mehr darauf konzentrierten, dass alles innerhalb der freien Gebiete, von Jezirah bis hinauf nach Atzilut seine Ordnung hatte, anstatt das wieder aufzubauen, was ohnehin verloren war.  
Doch die Grenze war der einzige Ort für geflüchtete Digimon, die sich den Gesetzen der Apartheid nicht unterwerfen wollten. Das galt für Viren, die der Registrierung oder dem Neustart entgehen wollten, wie auch für Serums und Dateien, die Kritik an der aktuellen Politik ausübten.  
Labramon – das zur zweiteren Sorte gehörte – rannte durch die Reste eines Dorfes, dass wie alles andere auch an der Grenze zerstört und verfallen war. Der Geruch von Asche, Staub und Kämpfen juckten in der Nase. Dicht hinter ihm das Beben, verursacht durch die Schritte eines Tuskmon. Es konnte gerade so hinter die Wand eines verfallenen Hauses springen, ehe Tuskmon es einholte. Doch das Digimon roch seine Beute, die zitternd in einer dunklen Ecke kauerte und suchte langsam alles ab. Bei jedem Schritt bebte die Erde, Steine sprangen in die Höhe. Labramon schlug die Pfoten über seinen Kopf, sah schon den Schatten näher kommen und wusste, dass es sein Ende war.  
„ _Klingensturm!_ "  
Der Schatten verschwand mit einem zweiten. Labramon hörte Knurren und Bellen zusammen mit Attacken und als es wagte durch die Steine zu schauen sah es ein Sangloupmon mit Tuskmon kämpfen. Das Zittern wurde stärker. Nicht noch ein Digimon, dass es fressen wollte und verängstigt wie Labramon war kauerte es sich wieder in die Ecke, wissend, dass es hier nicht mehr wegkam.  
„Hey, du. Steh nicht rum, beweg dich!", rief eine Stimme neben Labramon. Als es wagte hinzuschauen, flog ein Patamon neben ihm her.  
„A-Aber die zwei da..."  
„Sangloupmon ist auf unserer Seite. Er versucht uns zu helfen. Also komm, wenn du nicht gefressen werden willst", motzte Patamon weiter. Ziemlich ungehalten, wie Labramon fand, jedoch wusste es nicht warum es einem solchen Digimon misstrauen würde und folgte ihm daher. Patamon flog voraus, Labramon lief so schnell wie möglich nach, wohin auch immer, Hauptsache fort.  
„Alice! Wir müssen weg hier, es gibt Probleme!", rief Patamon, da zeigte sich Alice auch schon und Labramon blieb abrupt stehen. Alice kam aus einer Seitengasse gerannt und was immer es war, es war kein Digimon. Große, blaue Augen fixierten Labramon, doch nervös wie es war ging es langsam wieder zurück.  
„Was bist du?", wimmerte es.  
„Das ist Alice. Das ist mein Partner und er wird dir helfen."  
Ungläubig sah Labramon im Wechsel Patamon und Alice an, dieser versuchte freundlich zu Lächeln, ging in die Knie und streckte seine Hand entgegen, in der Hoffnung Labramon würde zumindest vor Neugier zum Schnuppern kommen, wie Alice es von den Hunden in seiner Welt kannte.  
Es blieb misstrauisch, ging zurück, aber rannte dann doch zu Alice, als Tuskmon hinter Labramon auftauchte. Sangloupmon kam angerannt, sprang auf Tuskmon, biss ihm in die Schulter, das Dinosaurier-Digimon aber schlug ihn zu Boden.  
„Sangloupmon!", rief jemand, der auf das Digimon zulief. Es war Humpty Dumpty, der dann neben Sangloupmon kniete, während Tuskmon auf sie zulief.  
„Tsukaimon, hilf ihnen, schnell!", rief Alice, das Digivice, dass er aus seiner Hosentasche holte leuchtete bereits.  
„ _Tsukaimon, digitiert zu – Piddomon!_ "  
Labramon riss die Augen weit auf, während es sich hinter Alice versteckte. Im ersten Moment bekam es Angst. Die letzten Engel-Digimon, die Labramon zu Gesicht bekam hatten es aus seiner Heimat gejagt. Es bekam nicht einmal mit wie Piddomon sich über die Reste orangener Farbe auf seiner Kleidung beschwerte.  
„Bemalen wir dich, damit du nicht auffällst! Hast du noch mehr solch großartiger Ideen, H- , Alice?"  
„Du kannst dich zu Hause beschweren, sehen wir erst einmal zu, dass wir das Tuskmon loswerden!"  
Besagtest Digimon rannte auch gerade auf Piddomon zu, mit den Hörner voraus.  
„ _Feuerfeder!_ "  
Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag fingen Piddomons Flügel Feuer, dann flogen Federn wie kleine Meteoriten auf Tuskmon zu. Es blieb stehen und brüllte durch den Schmerz der Verbrennungen. Es war zwar in die Knie gegangen, richtete sich aber schnell wieder auf. Seine Bewegung erstarben, als Sangloupmon, mit Humpty Dumpty auf dem Rücken sitzend sich zu Piddomon stellte.  
„Geh. Wir lassen dich in Ruhe", rief Piddomon zu Tuskmon rüber, doch es knurrte nur. Dann aber fixierte es Humpty Dumpty, dass einen Bund Obst, die entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit Pampelmusen hatte hochhob.  
„Hier, kannst du haben", rief Humpty Dumpty, holte aus und warf das Obstbündel fort. Tuskmon sah ihm nach und lief augenblicklich hinterher. Seine vorherige Beute war komplett uninteressant geworden.  
„Gehen wir, ehe wir noch mehr Gesellschaft bekommen", sagte Sangloupmon. Mit einem großen Satz drehte er sich um und sprintete los.  
„Wir gehen auch. Du kommst mit uns", sagte Alice zu Labramon.  
„Was? Nein! Lass mich!"  
„Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Wir bringen dich nur hier weg. Wir leben am Rande von Assiah, gar nicht mal so weit vom Puppenland entfernt. Dort sind auch Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus und sie sind sehr nett zu Digimon, die Hilfe brauchen."  
Labramon verstand zwar nicht, wer das sein sollte, aber allein der Klang _am Rande von Assiah_ war beruhigend. Das war nicht die große Grenze und wenn diese Gestalten sich tatsächlich aus den sicheren Zonen rausgemogelt hatten, konnte sie sicher auch wieder hinein. Alice sah Labramon weiter mit Erwartung an und je länger Labramon diesen Menschenjungen ansah, um so netter wirkte er. Seine Augen strahlten. Sein Lächeln war aufrichtig.  
„Also... Okay. Ich danke euch."  
„Gern geschehen", sagten Alice und Piddomon, dann nahm er seinen Partner und Labramon in die Arme und flog Sangloupmon hinterher.

𝅗𝅥

Man hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht die einzelnen Tage zu zählen, aber wenn man schätzen müsste konnte man sagen, dass die Kinder schon über ein Jahr in der Digiwelt verweilten. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr. Steckbriefe der Kinder zierten einige Dörfer, aber sie waren überaus schlecht getroffen und man konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, ein Vierjähriger hätte bessere Zeichnungen zu Stande gebracht. Damit hatten die Kinder mehr Glück als sonst etwas. Das Menschen aber in der Digiwelt waren machte ihre Runden und Ausschau hielt man nach ihnen. Rosemon beharrte weiter darauf, dass sie Gänschen seien und da Digimon den Unterschied zwischen Gans und Kind immer noch nicht verstanden, umgingen sie damit der Peinlichkeit sich irgendwie herauszureden.  
In den Monaten nach dem Aufstand in der Hauptstadt von Beriah waren sie alle über den Kontinent gewandert und auf eine Halbinsel geflohen, nicht zu weit, aber auch nicht zu nahe am Puppenland oder einem Gebiet, dass von der heiligen Armee oder den Säuberungstruppen kontrolliert wurde. In einem Nadelwald versteckt lag eine recht pompöse Villa, die Rosemon vor Jahren schon entdeckte und mit Wisemon bewohnte. Nun war dies ihre Basis. Ihr Zuhause. Und dies vieler anderer Digimon.  
„Wir sind zurück", rief Dracmon in die große Empfangshalle, nachdem Kouta die große Tür geöffnete. Hisaki, mit Labramon dicht an sich angelehnt und dem mit Farbe verschmierten Tsukaimon traten direkt nach Dracmon hinein.  
Es war dunkel draußen geworden, doch hier brannten alle Kerzen schon, aus der Küche hörte man die Geräusche von Töpfen, aber es lag noch kein Essensgeruch in der Luft. Touko und Natsu saßen mit ihren Digimon auf den Treppenstufen, Touko selbst hielt ein Märchenbuch in der Hand und las der Gruppe Digimon vor, die um sie saßen. Es war DIE REISE NACH WESTEN.  
„Ah, ihr seid da? Ist alles gut gegangen?", rief Renta zu ihnen rüber. Er saß bei Kana und übte etwas an dem Cello, wie Kana an der Flöte. Man wusste nicht, woher Rosemon und Wisemon die Instrumente hatten, aber beklagen tat sich keiner. Die Kinder konnten wieder spielen, wenn die Lust sie überkam und ihre Digimon konnten nicht nur daneben sitzen, sondern auch mit ihnen üben, wie auch an diesem Abend, als sie so auf der Treppe verteilt oder vor dem hübschen Gemälde mit dem Engel saßen (Wisemon interessierte sich für Kunst und es da hingehängt, er selbst malte schließlich auch).  
Koemon hantierte etwas mit dem Cello umher, um die einzelnen verschiedenen Töne der Sainten zu erfassen, Floramon blies in die Flöte, bewegte ihre Lippen etwas und blies wieder hinein, um selbst die richtige Atemtechnik zu finden.  
„Soweit ja. Und schau, wen wir mitgebracht haben", sagte Hisaki und trat zurück, um Renta Labramon zeigen zu können, dieses jedoch starrte die Digimon an, die bei Touko und Natsu saßen. Neben Candlemon und Betamon hörten Touko noch ein Clockmon, zwei Hagurumon, vier Numemon, ein Gladimon und ein PetitMamon Pärchen zu.  
„Oh, guckt mal, Alice und Humpty Dumpty sind wieder da."  
„Habt ihr uns was mitgebracht?", fragten die PetitMamon neugierig und grinsten etwas zwielichtig.  
„Wenn ein neuer Freund dazu zählt."  
Kouta schob Labramon etwas nach vorn, damit jedes es sehen konnte. Es zitterte jedoch.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben. Die Digimon sind alle nett."  
„G-Gehören die alle zu euch?", fragte Labramon Tsukaimon und Dracmon.  
„Sozusagen. Sie sind alle in der Gefahrenzone herumgeirrt", erklärte Tsukaimon.  
„Wir haben sie daraufhin hergebracht. Das machen wir schon ein paar Monate. Wenn's den Digimon wieder besser geht, machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg", fügte Dracmon hinzu. Etwas ungläubig blieb Labramon. Es waren viele Virus-Typen hier und das bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Doch sie machten weder einen furchterregenden, noch aggressiven Eindruck. Gladimon kam auf Labramon zu und da sah es, dass dieses Digimon Risse in der Rüstung hatte.  
„Du kannst diesen Gänsen ruhig vertrauen. Mich haben sie auch aus der Gefahrenzone gerettet. Ich wurde verletzt und bin zurück digitiert. Gut, dass sie mich gefunden haben."  
„Gänse?", wiederholte Labramon und wirkte noch skeptischer. Kouta und Hisaki, die sich als Humpty Dumpty und Alice vorgestellt hatten versuchten gelassen dreinzuschauen.  
„Was machen Gänse in der Digiwelt? Woher kommt ihr?"  
„Aus der Märchenwelt", antwortete Hisaki und Kouta nickte, Labramon stutzte. „Ja, wir sind aus den Märchenbüchern. In Märchen tut man Gutes und hilft den Schwächeren. Wir helfen den Digimon, die wegen der Apartheid leiden."  
„Genau. Ich bin aus einer Mutter-Gans-Geschichte. Und Alice ist aus dem Wunderland. Und eigentlich sind wir alle ein Orchester."  
„So...?"  
Immer noch ungläubig fixierte Labramon wieder die Digimon der Kinder, diese nickten fast übertrieben mit dem Kopf. Labramon war seit langem das erste Digimon, dass dieser Geschichte wenig Glauben entgegenbrachte. Nach dem Aufstand hatte nicht nur die Kunde über die Existenz von Menschen ihre Runden gedreht, auch schienen die Erzählungen der Kinder, die sie ihren Digimon vortrugen sich auszubreiten. Die Bücher, einst leer füllten sich gemächlich mit Worten. Erst nur die Lieblingsgeschichten der Kinder und je mehr sie erzählten, je mehr Digimon davon hörten und je mehr Lieder und Reime man ihnen beibrachte, um so mehr nahm die Digiwelt diese auf und schenkte ihnen eine Form.  
Die Fabeln und Reime drehten ebenso ihre Runden. Und weil sich die Kinder als eben jene Figuren vorstellten, verlor sich oft die Spur, wenn die Säuberungstruppen diese einmal ausfindig machen konnten. Die Digimon wussten nichts von Menschen und Digirittern, nur von ein paar Märchenfiguren, die mal ihren Weg kreuzten und ihnen geholfen hatten und so manches war sich dann auch nicht mehr sicher, ob diese wirklich waren oder auch nur eine willkürliche Manifestation von Dingen in der Digiwelt ohne großen Sinn, wie die Instrumente, Telefonmasten, Straßenbahnen, die Villa und sonstigen Kram.  
In ihren Verkleidungen liefen die Kinder selten umher, denn spätestens wenn sie einen Artgenossen oder ein artverwandtes Digimon trafen flog ihre Tarnung auf.  
„Und die anderen Gänse sind auch Märchenfiguren?"  
„Richtig, Labramon. Das sind Momo, Bilbo, Krabat, Gretel und -"  
Hisaki stockte, riss die Augen auf und sah sich den Raum an, aber er sah weder Soichiro noch Dorumon.  
„Wo ist Hänsel?", fragte er und kaum dass Hisaki diese Frage stellte, hörte man Krach und Schimpfe aus der Küche. Die Tür schlug auf und Soichiro und Dorumon rannten durch den Speisesaal in die Empfangshalle. Sie wichen gerade noch einem Topf aus, der nach ihnen geworfen wurde.  
„Und bleibt draußen!", schimpfte Digitamamon – nicht jenes, dass sich später mit Sirenmon anfreunden würde, nur eine seiner Existenzen davor – dann verzog er sich wieder in sein Domizil aus Herdplatten und einer großzügigen Messersammlung. Wie gut dass er diese nicht warf, aber das tat Digitamamon weniger aus Rücksicht, sondern weil gute Messer eben teuer waren.  
„Warum lasse ich mich eigentlich immer zu so doofen Ideen hinreißen?", seufzte Dorumon.  
„Wieso doofe Idee? Wir wollten nur helfen."  
„Ja, so wie die letzten paar Male?", fragte Renta deutlich abfällig. Die letzten paar Male lagen allen noch gut im Gedächtnis und dass Digitamamon mittlerweile einen Gemütsstatus erreicht hatte, der ihn über dieses Chaos, was diese Gänse immer hinterließen hinweg sehen ließ. Bedingt zumindest. Das und weil er berechtigterweise Angst vor Rosemon hatte. Diese hatte schon mehr wie deutlich gemacht, dass sie Omelett aus ihm machen würde, sollte er ihren Gänschen etwas tun.  
„Hey, Clockmon, funktioniert deine Uhr wieder?", fragte ihn Kouta, Clockmon aber schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nicht wirklich."  
„Es tut sich nichts."  
„Der Schaden ist scheinbar zu groß", seufzten die beiden Hagurumon. Clockmon klopfte einmal gegen das Blech seiner Uhr, die sein Unterleib darstellte.  
„Mann, dabei dachte ich, mit der Butter könnte es klappen", sagte Hisaki nachdenklich mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, du musst Öl nehmen", entgegnete Touko. „Aber es war gute Butter. Wenn Butter flüssig wird, ist es auch wie Öl!"  
Die Gesichter der anderen Kinder verzogen sich, die Digimon selbst rätselten. Außer Tsukaimon, der seinen Partner ansah und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Weißt du, dein Name passt zu dir... Alice", sagte Soichiro in einem zweideutigen Ton.  
„Ich denke halt auch mal in eine andere Richtung. Man muss auch mal improvisieren. Und das mit der Uhr kriegen wir schon hin, Clockmon. Was ist denn genauso schmierig wie Öl?"  
„Wir wär's mal mit, na ja, ÖL?!"  
Die Zustimmung hielt sich weiter begrenzt. Touko murmelte genervt „Jungs...", dann schaute sie wieder ins Buch hinein. Doch als sie gerade weiter lesen wollte, kam Wisemon aus dem Speisesaal heraus gelaufen. Der Geruch von frischen Tee begleitete ihn und verteilte sich im Raum.  
„Kommt, trinkt Tee. Tee beruhigt die Seele."  
„Au ja!", jubelten die Digimon und rannten zum Tisch, nur Tsukaimon wurde im Flug von Hisaki abgefangen.  
„Du noch nicht. Du musst erst baden."  
Tsukaimon ließ die Flügelohren hängen.  
Die Idee, Tsukaimon Orange zu färben war Wisemons Idee und weiß der Geier, was er da für eine Paste zusammengebraut hatte (warum Wisemon ihn nicht einfach verzauberte erschloss sich beiden nicht, aber Wisemon sagte, Verwandlungen hätten ihre Tücken und ihnen blieb nichts wie es hinzunehmen). Fest stand, dass das Aufschmieren ganz leicht war, es jedoch wieder runter zubekommen jedoch eine Kunst für sich. Für Tsukaimon sogar schmerzhaft. Aber Hisaki war es lieber fast täglich sein Digimon ordentlich zu baden und zu schrubben, als dass er wieder in das Fadenkreuz der Serumischen Armee geriet und sie ihn mehr wie nur streiften.  
Statt in die Thermalbäder setzte Hisaki Tsukaimon in einer kleinen Wanne ab. Seifenschaum quoll über die Ränder und das Digimon kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln kniete Hisaki daneben, versuchte so sanft wie möglich die Farbe abzuwaschen, was sich als schwierig erwies.  
„Wieso bin ich der Einzige, der so was ertragen muss?"  
„Jetzt sei nicht so. Die Kostüme, die die anderen tragen müssen sind auch lästig und unbequem."  
Tsukaimon schaute weiter mürrisch drein. Sein Fell sah mittlerweile gesprenkelt aus, das Wasser war orange verfärbt.  
„Außerdem weißt du, dass die Idee auch Betamon zu einem Otamamon zu färben nicht funktioniert hat."  
„Ja. Der Glückspilz", brummte Tsukaimon und blies Schaumblasen, die von seiner Stirn ins Gesicht liefen weg.  
„Du wirst dich auch noch dran gewöhnen. Ich weiß ja mittlerweile auch, wie ich es am besten abbekomme."  
„Wäre es dir lieber, wäre ich ein Patamon, Hisaki?"  
Die Kanne, die Hisaki in die Hand nahm um nochmal frisches Wasser über Tsukaimon zu schütten setzt er sofort wieder ab. Erst glaubte Hisaki sich verhört zu haben, nicht unbedingt wegen der Worte, sondern wegen des Tons. Tsukaimon klang so betrübt. Ein Vorwurf, aber sich selbst gegenüber. Das war neu und so kannte Hisaki sein Digimon nicht. So nachdenklich.  
„Wäre es dir lieber, wäre ich ein Serum- oder ein Datei-Typ? Dann müsstest du das hier nicht machen."  
„Quatsch mit Soße. Mir macht das überhaupt nichts aus", sagte Hisaki empört. „Du kannst doch nichts dafür, dass du ein Virus bist. Und an den kranken Gesetzen kannst du ja auch nichts. Ich muss mir halt überlegen, wie ich dich vor den Truppen beschütze."  
„Aber ist das nicht meine Aufgabe?"  
„Wer sagt das?"  
Sie schwiegen kurz, wie so oft, wenn Tsukaimon über Hisakis Worte intensiver nachdenken musste.  
„Niemand."  
„Siehste. Wir sind doch alle ein Team und in einem Team passt man gegenseitig auf sich auf. Du beschützt mich und ich beschütze dich. Egal was oder wer du bist."  
„Egal was ich bin...?", wiederholte Tsukaimon. Seinem Gesicht zu urteilen, war er mit dieser Aussage ein wenig überfordert. In der Digiwelt war das, was man war der Maßstab seines Wertes und selbst diese sieben Digimon verstanden dieses Prinzip, wenn auch die Umstände ihrer Erschaffung und die damit verbundenen Daten eine andere war. Ebenso die Daten, die sie ausmachten. Aber die Digiwelt kannte nichts anderes, warum sollte sie bei ihnen anders sein? Sie waren immer noch Digimon dieser Generation. Und dann zu hören, dass genau das eigentlich vollkommen gleichgültig für den eigenen Wert war, war paradox.  
„Hisaki?", rief Tsukaimon, und er musste rufen, denn wie er selbst dachte Hisaki kurz an etwas anderes. Hisaki dachte an zu Hause, und während er daran dachte verlor seinen Augen ihren Glanz. Er wirkte nicht nur betrübt, sondern traurig. Aber nicht sehnsüchtig. Tsukaimon empfand es ohnehin als komisch, dass Hisaki nie von seiner Welt sprach. Nur von ihren Märchen, Kinderliedern und Fabeln.  
„Hisaki, alles gut?"  
„Ja, alles gut. Ich habe nur an etwas denken müssen", antwortete er und da sich seine Laune nicht gebesserte, wagte es Tsukaimon auch nicht zu fragen. Just in dem Moment ging die Tür auf. Kouta hatte sie zwar geöffnet, aber es war Dracmon, der als erstes hineingestürmt kam.  
„Na? Wieder hübsch sauber?", fragte Dracmon verspielt. Tsukaimon gab nur ein grimmiges Brummen von sich, was im ersten Moment von Dracmon ungeachtet blieb.  
„Guck doch nicht so böse, sonst bleibt dein Gesicht noch so. Warte, ich sing dir was vor – Wasch dein Ohr, putz die Ohr, hör nur es gibt schon Tee, spiel im Chor, spiel mit Humor, dann gibt's auch viel Schnee."  
„Ging das nicht anders?", fragte Kouta, mehr oder minder angetan von der Eigenkomposition eines alten Mutter-Gans-Liedes.  
„Solange es sich reimt...", entgegnete Hisaki, dann beobachteten Kouta und er weiter die Digimon. Tsukaimons Gesicht hatte sich noch mehr verzogen, aber diesmal war es Dracmon aufgefallen, dass er nicht das Ergebnis erreicht hatte, was er eigentlich angestrebte. Dracmon mochten dämonische Digimon sein und an dass, was die Digimon in der Hauptstadt über ihn gesagten war einiges dran. Aber Koutas Dracmon war ein verspieltes Kerlchen, der lieber Kuchen aß und sich von seinem Partner Mutter-Gans-Reime beibringen ließ, die er gerne mal umschrieb.  
„Du magst scheinbar keine Reime. Na, dann eben etwas anderes", dann steckte Dracmon seine Hand einmal ins Schaumwasser. Die Krallenspitzen von Daumen und Zeigefinger berührten sich und formten einen Kreis, durch diesen Dracmon sachte pustete. Und wider jeder Logik – wobei Hisaki wie auch alle anderen schon bemerkt hatten, dass die Digiwelt hier und da ihre eigene Logik hatte – bildete die Lauge sich zu einer Blase, löste sich und stieg hoch in die Luft. Wieder eine und noch eine, unter Tsukaimons strenger Beobachtung. Dann entspannte er sich etwas und mit offenem Mund starrte er den Seifenblasen nach. Zahllose Seifenblasen flogen umher, groß, wirklich richtig groß und rund und auf ihrer Oberfläche tanzten Farben.  
„Dracmon hatte das ja schnell drauf", sagte Kouta, Hisaki erfasst die Aussage nicht gleich, er hatte sich von den Seifenblasen ablenken lassen.  
„Hast du ihm das beigebracht?"  
„Eigentlich unsere Bläser. Soichiro, Kana und Natsu wissen ja am besten, wie man seinen Atem kontrolliert. Und irgendwie hat Dracmon sich inspirieren lassen."  
Fasziniert sah Hisaki den beiden Digimon zu, insbesondere Tsukaimon. Er sah den Seifenblasen nach, war gänzlich erfasst von ihrer zierlichen Gestalt, dass er seine aktuelle Situation vergaß.  
„Gefällt dir das, Tsukaimon?", fragte Hisaki sein Digimon und er nickte.  
„Die Farben erinnern mich an das Polarlicht über dem Schneefeld."  
„Ein Schneefeld? Was für ein Schneefeld?", fragte Dracmon. Tsukaimon schien ihn vergessen zu haben und trotzdem gab er Dracmon eine Antwort.  
„Das Schneefeld, wo ich war, als ich geschlüpft bin und ich Hisaki das erste Mal gesehen habe."  
„Ah, verstehe. So ein Ort ist was ganz besonderes, nicht wahr? So wie das Puppenland, mit der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs. Da bin ich nämlich geboren worden und habe Kouta getroffen."  
Gespannt hörte Tsukaimon zu, die beiden Jungen hielten sich raus. Dass Tsukaimon mal so gesprächig gegenüber anderen Digimon wurde war eine Seltenheit, obwohl sie alle zusammen eine Gruppe waren.  
„Klingt interessant."  
„Ist es auch", freute sich Dracmon, besonders darüber, dass Tsukaimon ihn interessiert ansah. „Irgendwann zeig ich dir, wie schön es dort ist. Aber dafür will ich auch mal dieses tolle Schneefeld sehen mit den bunten Lichtern."  
„Von mir aus können wir das", antwortete Tsukaimon ohne zu Zögern und Hisaki wie auch Kouta waren begeistert davon. Als Tsukaimon merkte, sie die beiden Jungen ihn und Dracmon anstrahlten, versank er so tief im Wasser, dass man nur noch seine Augen und den Ansatz seiner Flügel zwischen den Schaumhäufchen sah.  
Auf Labramon reitend kamen wenig später noch Floramon, Koemon und Candlemon hinzu, Dorumon selbst trug Betamon umher. Ihr eigentlicher Plan war eine Runde Räuber und Gendarme, aber sie stellten fest, als sie in das Bad stürmten, dass die Seifenblasen, von denen Dracmon kontinuierlich immer mehr in die Luft blies viel spannender waren. Die dazugehörigen Kinder folgten keine Minuten später und als Rosemon später nach ihnen suchte, fand sie alle im Bad sitzen, die Digimon alle im Wasser spielend, der Schaum am überquellen – Dracmon hatte sämtliche Seife ins Wasser geschmissen, um mehr _Schnee_ erzeugen zu können – und die Kinder daneben. Die eine Hälfte hatte ihren Spaß, die andere machte sich bereits Gedanken, wie sie das wieder sauber bekämen, ehe Tante Rhody – der Name war Kanas Idee, da Rosemon sie alle immer noch als Gänse bezeichnete – es bemerken würde. Rosemon entschied sich die Kinder am nächsten Tag erst auszuschimpfen und ging kopfschüttelnd.  
Die Begeisterung in Tsukaimons Gesicht war geblieben und die Begeisterung ging über seine Musikstunden hinaus. Mit reingewaschenem Fell saß er auf Hisakis Schoß, die Augen leuchtend, während er dabei zusah wie spielend leicht und gekonnt Hisaki in die Klaviertasten tippte, entzückt von den Klängen, die dabei rauskamen.  
„Mach genau dass, was ich mache", redete Hisaki auf ihn ein, tippte in einen gemächlichen Tempo auf die Tasten, damit Tsukaimon ihnen folgen konnte. Er lachte. Er jauchzte. So ausgelassen sah Hisaki sein Digimon selten. Zwar war Tsukaimon noch sehr langsam und ungeschickt, aber seine Fehler würden sich legen, wie bei den anderen auch. So wie Floramon und Dorumon, die erst einmal ihre Lungen richtig trainieren mussten, geschweige den bei Candlemon, bei dem während er in die Trompete blies die Flamme jedes Mal ausging. Wie Betamon, der erst noch lernen musste mit dem verlängerten Bogen, den Touko für ihn gemacht hatte streichen zu können oder wie Dracmon es schaffte, mit seinen Krallen nicht die Saiten der Gitarre zu zerschneiden, da er sie auch fast jedes Mal ins Gesicht bekam.  
Sie waren Anfänger und spielten echt noch sehr schlecht. Aber sie würden sich bessern und auch irgendwann vor Publikum stehen, dass aus mehr Digimon bestand wie Rosemon, Wisemon und einer handvoll politischer Flüchtlinge.  
„Kinder, ihr spielt wunderbar", jubelte Wisemon, wie alle Digimon, die an den Abend und den folgenden zuhörten. „Wie heißt dieses Lied?"  
„Stand by me! Das war das erste Stück, dass wir alle zusammen für unsere Schulband gespielt haben", erzählte Touko stolz.  
„Ja, auf dem Schulfest damals. Wisst ihr noch, wie nervös wir alle waren?", lachte Soichiro los. „Ganz besonders Natsu."  
„Ich war ja auch in der ersten Klasse, da darf man Angst haben", motzte dieser, widerstand aber dem Drang die Zunge rauszustrecken, sondern blies mit Candlemon einmal kräftig in die Trompeten. Von der weiteren Diskussion bekam Hisaki wenig mit. Lieber sah er Tsukaimon zu, wie er überglücklich weiterspielte.

𝅗𝅥

Rosemon hätte nie gedacht, dass sie sich einmal für Fabeln interessieren würde. Aber sie hätte so einiges in ihrem Dasein nicht erwartet, dass dachte sie immer, wenn sie morgens neben Wisemon aufwachte. Einerseits ärgerte sie sich über ihn. Hätte er nicht, als er eines Tages ihren Weg kreuzte so viel stumpfes Zeug von sich gegeben, hätte sie Ophanimon (die ihn eigentlich mit Geierkrallengift rebooten wollte) nicht solange bequatscht, bis diese Rosemon den Gefangenen großzügig übergab. Sie wusste nie wirklich, warum sie es getan hatte und dafür wurde sie vom _Troubadour,_ wie die Kinder es nannten,für eine größere Sache auserwählt.  
Alles Wisemons Schuld und manchmal würde sie ihn dafür gern rauswerfen. Andererseits war Wisemon so trottelig und schusselig und so voller Faszination für alles, dass es fast schade darum wäre. Wisemon, der von sich behauptete aus Witchelny zu kommen, sagte, er suche ein zu Hause für sich und seine Ideen und Ruhe. Auch dass er genau diese empfand, als er Rosemon sah. Er wüsste zwar noch nicht genau, wo genau zu Hause war und wo die Tür, aber sie sei der Schlüssel.  
Kapiert hatte sie es nicht, aber sie behielt ihn einfach. Zu schade, wenn so ein Digimon unter dem Einfluss des Giftes alles vergessen würde, auch wenn er offensichtlich irre war.  
Hinterfragt hatte Rosemon die ganze Sache nicht, Hauptsache Wisemon sorgte dafür, dass sie sich nicht langweilte (Langeweile hatte Rosemon schließlich oft genug in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht).  
Der Aufstand damals in der Hauptstadt ging um, wenn auch langsam, weil die Truppen versuchten Gerüchte zu untermauern, aber das misslang. Der Gipfel dessen war, als QueenChessmon eines Tages vor ihrer Türe stand. Nicht gerade angenehm die Königin des Puppenlandes vor sich zu haben, die Rosemon früher mal, wie Ophanimon als Schwester bezeichnet hatte und aufgrund eines Waffenstillstandes unter Cherubimons Fittiche stand. Aber QueenChessmon – die Flatterhafte und Impulsivste von den dreien – hatte es nie mit festen Regeln, ähnlich wie Rosemon.  
„Ich hätte ja nicht erwartet, dass gerade du dich einmal niederlässt und dir so dubiose Gestalten hältst", trällerte QueenChessmon fast übertrieben mädchenhaft und warf noch einen Zuckerwürfel in den Tee (das war bereits der vierte). „Aber du hattest ja schon immer einen Hang zu solchen Digimon."  
„Hätte ich gewusst, welchen Ärger sie bereiten würden, hätte ich zumindest noch eine gute Bezahlung ausgehandelt. Alles was ich bisher bekommen habe waren ein paar Gänse, eine Sammlung von Kinderbüchern und eine handvoll politischer Flüchtlinge."  
„Es hätte dich schlimmer treffen können."  
Während QueenChessmon einen Schluck ihres Tees trank und sich fragte, ob sie noch einen fünften Zuckerwürfel reinwerfen sollte, fiel Rosemon ein, dass es genau dieser Optimismus war, der sie immer davon abhielt sich länger mit QueenChessmon zu beschäftigen.  
„Was sagt Ophanimon eigentlich zu deinem kleinen rebellischen Aufstand, Rosemon?"  
„Was soll sie sagen oder denken, außer dies, was sie schon immer von mir gedachte?", schnaufte Rosemon und dachte kurz an den Sirupbrunnen zurück, als sie feststellen musste, dass sich QueenChessmon nicht nur einen fünften, sondern auch einen sechsten Zuckerwürfel in die Tasse warf.  
Eigentlich eine schöne Zeit in der Beta-Ära, jene Jahre vor der Apartheid, als sie einfach drei Puttimon waren. Dann waren sie Cupimon und obwohl der Sirup längst von ihnen abgeschleckt worden war, klebten sie einander wie richtige Schwestern.  
Dann wurde ein Cupimon zu Salamon und wurde von den damaligen Heiligkeiten auserwählt, um die Dämonen, die damals die Digiwelt bedrohten zu bekämpfen und war nun mit dieser diskriminierenden Politik nicht besser wie diese. Ein Cupimon wurde zu PawnChessmon White und wurde in die Armee gerufen, von KingChessmon zum Ritter geschlagen und dann zur Königin gekrönt. Das letzte Cupimon wurde zu Tinkermon, die einfach lebte, wie sie wollte und dabei mit überaus finsteren und zwielichtigen Digimon die Zeit vertrieb.  
So wurden die Schwestern aus dem Sirupbrunnen letztlich zu Rivalen.  
„Es wundert mich nur", sagte QueenChessmon weiter, nippte an ihrem Tee und war über die Menge an Süße endlich zufrieden. „Wie ich nämlich hörte ist sie von den Heiligkeiten der Serumischen Demokratie das einzige Digimon, dass keine Soldaten auf die Suche nach dir oder deinen Anhängsel befehligt hat."  
„Ophanimon steht eben tief in meiner Schuld, nachdem ich für sie diese ganzen Myotismon ausgerottet habe."  
„Wie kaltschnäuzig. Ich stand mit einem von ihnen im guten Kontakt. Er war nicht aktiv in unserer Politik vertreten, aber er war ein guter Stratege. Ein sehr charmantes Digimon."  
„Und arrogant. Ich kann solche aufgeblasenen Digimon nicht ausstehen."  
Was Rosemon jedoch nicht daran gehindert hatte ihr Vorhaben für ein gemeinsames Schäferstündchen zu verschieben. Wie leichtsinnig von ihm.  
Jene die unter dem Schutz des Tifaret standen waren dazu in der Lage den König der Untoten zu Fall zu bringen, so die Legenden. Und paranoid wie Ophanimon nach einigen Schlachten war, hatte sie Rosemon gebeten, die besagtes Sefirot zierte, das gesamte Adelsgeschlecht, was sich mit anderen Geist-Digimon irgendwo jenseits der Grenzen breitgemacht hatte und das glaubte Anspruch auf die Krone der Digiwelt zu haben auszumerzen, ehe sie eine Bedrohungen wurden und dies hatte Rosemon getan.  
„Sie hat mir Land und Privilegien versprochen. Da sie aber magerer ausfielen wie erhofft, habe ich mir eben Wisemon noch gekrallt."  
„Als Leibeigener?", fragte QueenChessmon, skeptisch wie stachelnd.  
„Er ist nicht mein Leibeigener. Wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, wie scharf Ophanimon auf dessen Verurteilung war, hätte ich ihn nicht mitgenommen."  
„Wenn es nur das ist, warum behältst du ihn dann?"  
Eigentlich wusste Rosemon das nicht wirklich. Wisemon hatte einen offensichtlichen Sprung in der Schüssel und Rosemon dachte sich, dass sein Geschwafel sie zumindest etwas länger unterhalten würde wie nur ein paar Tage. Nun waren aber aus diesen Tagen Monate geworden.  
QueenChessmon wartete weiter auf eine Antwort und würde auch nicht locker lassen, bis sie eine hätte. Rosemon wusste zwar keine, aber sie wusste, was sie sagen konnte, damit sie endlich ihre Ruhe hatte.  
„Er ist gut im Bett", sagte sie trocken und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. Wie erwartet schüttelte QueenChessmon sich. Zu Apartheids-Zeiten waren Beziehungen wie diese – sei es unter gleichen oder verschiedenen Typen – mehr wie nur nicht gängig und die überwiegende Anzahl von Digimon konnte es ohnehin nicht nachvollziehen, aufgrund von Rasse oder zu niedrigen Level. Und da sich aus solchen Verhalten weder Logik noch Sinn erschloss, waren sowohl QueenChessmon, als auch Ophanimon keine Freunde eines solchen Themas.  
„Ihr fleischigen Digimon seid widerwärtig. Nur zum Spaß die Leiber zusammenzustecken und das ohne jeden Nutzen?"  
„Es ist ein vergnüglicher Zeitvertreib. Ihr Maschinen und Puppen baut euch eure eigenen Teile nach und steckt sie zusammen, wenn ihr sie im Kampf verliert. Das ist keine Perversion?"  
„Wir tun das zum überleben. Fehlen Teile, fallen unsere Daten zusammen. Wir besitzen zumindest das Wissen uns selbst zu helfen, ohne aufwendige Medizin und Zeit zu verschwenden."  
QueenChessmon war mit ihrer Prahlerei vollkommen in ihrem Element. Genauso nervig, aber lieber dies, als dass sie Rosemon weiter mit persönlichen Fragen belästigte.  
Wisemon kam ins Zimmer, mit einer Teekanne in der Hand. Er bemerkte zwar, wie angeekelt QueenChessmon ihn anblickte, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen.  
„Hier, Nachschub. Ich hoffe, es ist alles nach Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Eure Hoheit."  
„Ja, Ich... bin zufrieden", antwortete QueenChessmon, immer noch mit stark verzogenen Lippen.  
„Was machen die Gänschen, Wisemon? Es ist so ungewohnt ruhig und _das_ beunruhigt mich ein wenig."  
„Ach, die spielen nur."  
Die Ruhe wurde unterbrochen, als man Dracmon, Dorumon und Candlemon von weiten jubeln hörte. Labramon kläffte, es war aufgrund der Distanz schwer zu deuten, ob es ein drohendes oder ein verspieltes Bellen war. Drei der Kinder rannten ihnen nach, den Stimmen zu urteilen waren es Soichiro, Kana und Natsu. Hisaki rief ihnen irgendwas hinterher. Und Touko schimpfte:  
„Hört auf so zu rennen, ich habe eine Tierhaar-Allergie!"  
„Das sind digitale Wesen, wie willst du da eine Allergie haben?", fragte Hisaki.  
„Es sind trotzdem Tierhaare!"  
„Dann red dir ein, dass es nur Daten sind!"  
Fast vorwurfsvoll sah sie Wisemon an, der ihre aktuelle Stimmung nicht teilte.  
„Hach, so voller Elan. Ist das nicht schön, Rosemon?", fragte Wisemon erfreut. Rosemon schnaufte, ehe sie wütend noch einen Schluck Tee trank. Zu was hatte sie sich nur überreden lassen? Sie war viel zu nett.  
Am Fenster sprang Tsukaimon von draußen auf und ab und klopfte mit seinen kleinen Händen nervös gegen die Scheibe.  
„Tsukaimon?"  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Wisemon und ging ans Fenster, um es zu öffnen und um Tsukaimon hineinzulassen, der ganz außer Atem war.  
„Tante, Onkel, ich habe von oben gesehen, dass Digimon hierher kommen. Ganz viele!"  
„Doch nicht etwa die Serumische Armee?", rief Rosemon erschrocken auf.  
„Nein, aber ich habe Caturamon gesehen! Und da war ein riesiges Drachen-Digimon dabei."  
„Huanglongmon...", sagte QueenChessmon sie ließ vor Schock ihre Tasse fallen. Noch ehe die Tasse den Boden berührte, war Rosemon aus ihrem Sessel gesprungen und aus der Tür gerannt.  
„Gänschen! Kommt her! Wir bekommen Besuch!"  
Rosemons Ruf hallte durch die gesamte Villa, von jenen Digimon und Menschen, die eben noch fangen spielten, bis hin zu jenen, die in der Küche Essen machten oder in ihrem Zimmern saßen. Besuch war nicht nur nie gut, sonder bedeutete die höchste Alarmstufe.  
Von überall her hörte man schnelle Schritte, die allesamt Richtung Eingangshalle rannten. Wisemon hatte damals schon dort eine Falltür zu einem Kellergewölbe entdeckt und durch den Teppichboden sah man die Kanten kaum. Gut geeignet als Versteck und groß genug, dass alle, Digiritter, Partner und die aufgenommenen Kriegsflüchtlinge fürs Erste verharren konnten.  
Tsukaimon stürmte als letztes hinein, verkroch sich in Hisakis Arme und gerade als Rosemon und Wisemon die Falltür möglichst sachte schlossen, wurde die Eingangstüre aufgeschlagen. Ein Pajiramon und ein Indramon traten ein, blieben aber an der Türschwelle stehen. Und zwischen ihnen Caturamon.  
„Einen schönen Abend. Wir hoffen, wir kommen nicht ungelegen."  
„Keine Sorge, ihr kommt nie gelegen", sagte Rosemon, schnaufte leise und hoffte, man merkte es nicht. Caturamon kam näher.  
„Auch schön Sie anzutreffen, QueenChessmon."  
„Ich besuche lediglich meine Schwester. Was ihr hier wollt fragen wir uns eher", entgegnete sie kühl, die nichts von ihrer Flatterhaftigkeit preisgab.  
„Wir sind ein paar Gerüchten auf der Spur. Ihr habt doch sicherlich mitbekommen, dass die Nachfrage an Literatur und Geschichten stetig zunimmt. Digimon erzählen sich Märchen. Manche sogar sehr häufig. Nennen Namen wie Krabat, Bilbo und Alice. Und manches behauptet sogar, diese Fabelwesen gesehen zu haben. Ist das nicht interessant?"  
„Ich interessiere mich nicht für so etwas."  
Rosemon wollte schlucken, hatte aber Angst, sich zu verraten. Sie glaubte, irgendjemand unter ihr hätte gehustet. Könnte eins der Kinder gewesen sein. Oder eins der Numemon. Sie hoffte nur, Caturamon, der noch näher herantrat, hörte es nicht.  
„Es könnte sein, dass eben die Ansammlung an Daten nicht nur die Bücher füllte, sondern sich dadurch auch neues digitales Leben entwickelte. Es wäre nicht wunderlich. Verdächtig jedoch ist, dass diese auch mit Digimon im Bunde sind. Es sind immer genau sieben Fabelwesen und sieben Digimon. Da fällt mir auf, wo sind denn Eure Gänschen?"  
„Weiß ich nicht", antwortete Rosemon scharf, aber versuchte weder zu laut, noch zu leise dabei zu klingen. Man sah Caturamon aber die Skepsis an und fixierte immer wieder Wisemon, dem Rosemon verboten hatte etwas zu sagen. Er würde sich nur wieder verplappern.  
„Ihr wisst es nicht? Ophanimon hat Euch trotz der kleinen Auseinandersetzung als Vormund dieser Digimon anerkannt. Es spricht nicht für Euch, wenn Ihr nicht wisst, wo sie sind."  
„Gänschen sind störrisch. Ich sehe sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen und sie erstatten mir Bericht, wie es ihnen geht. Wo sie sich aufhalten, dass kann ich jedoch nicht sagen. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, wann sie wieder kommen. Manchmal kommen sie alle paar Tage, manchmal sehe ich sie monatelang nicht."  
Obwohl in dem Gewölbe fast absolute Dunkelheit herrschte, starrten alle, die sich dort versteckten zur Decke. Digimon und Kinder saßen dicht beieinander, wagten es nicht einmal zu zittern. Es war Touko, die hustete und nieste, weil ihr die Tierhaar-Allergie noch zu schaffen machte, aber sie hielt sich mit aller Gewalt die Hände über Nase und Mund unter Bteamons besorgten Blicken. Kana klopfte ihr etwas auf den Rücken, in der Hoffnung es half, weiter den Blick Richtung Falltür, hoffend, sie öffnete sich so schnell nicht.  
„Hm, dann fürchte ich, wir haben hier ein kleines Problem."  
„Problem? Ich sehe keines", sagte Rosemon weiter im gewohnten schnippischen Ton. Pajiramon trat näher. Es hielt ein Schriftstück in der Hand.  
„Wir haben den Befehl Eure Mündel mitzunehmen. Die Anzahl der auf Euch zugeschrieben Digimon überschreitet Eure Kapazität."  
„Was?", brüllte QueenChessmon los, ehe Rosemon Luft holen konnte um selbst zu protestieren." „Was redet ihr da? Dieses Stück Land gehört zu meinem Reich. Und da ich unter Cherubimons Herrschaft stehe, leben wir nach seinen Gesetzen und diese erlauben, dass die Aufnahme für Mündel unbefristete und unbegrenzt ist." „Da seid Ihr leider schlecht informiert, Eure Hoheit."  
QueenChessmon knurrte, da Caturamon ihren Titel deutlich zynisch ausgesprochen hatte. Wisemon hielt sie aber zurück.  
„Jüngste Verhandlungen haben beschlossen, dass zum Wohle einer Einheitlichen Politik die Grenzen der Reiche aufgehoben werden und es daher auch für alle Zonen, die in den geschützten Bereichen sind einheitliche Gesetzesgebungen gibt. Bei diesen Verhandlungen hat sich Cherubimon auch für eine Obergrenze entschieden. Unterschrieben von Ophanimon, die auch den Befehl gegeben hat, sich um jene zu kümmern, die diese Grenze überschreiten. Dazu gehört auch Ihr, Rosemon."  
„Unter Euer Vormundschaft -", begann Pajiramon und starrte auf das Stück Pergament, „- stehen vier Virus-Typen des Rookie-Levels, wovon eines wiederum zu einem Virus-Typ digitiert, ebenso gehört zu Euch ein Datei-Digimon, dass zu einem Virus digitiert. Nicht zuletzt befindet sich ein Ultra-Level mit Typus Virus in Eurer Obhut."  
„Ihr seht selbst, dass die Anzahl etwas zu hoch ist", brummte Caturamon, aber in Rosemons Ohr klang es wie ein Lachen. „Also hat man uns befohlen, sich dieser Angelegenheit anzunehmen. Also sagt uns, wo diese Digimon sind."  
„Ich weiß aber nicht, wo sie sich aufhalten."  
„Rosemon. Euch ist Eure Lage scheinbar nicht ganz klar."  
Caturamon kam noch einen Schritt näher. Er stand nun wie Rosemon auch genau auf der Falltür und Rosemons Herz schlug wie wild. Sie schluckte, in der Angst besagtes Organ, dass doch nur ihr Kern war, sprang gleich aus ihrem Hals.  
„Wir müssen diese Digimon mitnehmen und untersuchen, wenn nicht sogar notfalls rebooten, zum Schutz der Digiwelt. Wir können kein Risiko eingehen. Versteckt Ihr sie weiter, ist das Hochverrat. Und Ihr werdet weit mehr verlieren, wie Eure Privilegien. Nicht einmal Ophanimon wird dann mehr Partei für Euch ergreifen."  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind", sagte Rosemon weiter, aber fürchtete, zu nervös, oder zu monoton geklungen zu haben. „Ich weiß auch nicht wann sie wiederkommen."  
„Dann warten wir eben hier", sprach Indramon, dass noch immer an der Tür stand. „Wir warten und wenn heute niemand kommt, werden Morgen wieder Truppen erscheinen. Solange, bis wir diese Volksverräter geschnappt haben."  
„Na, klingt das nicht nach einem guten Plan, Rosemon?"  
„Ihr könnt nicht jeden Tag hier aufkreuzen!", mischte sich wieder QueenChessmon ein. „Dieses Stück Land gehört zum Puppenland und damit mir und ich erkläre hiermit, dass dieses Land meiner Schwester gehört! Und ihr dürft nicht einfach fremdes Land betreten!"  
„Die Gesetze der Serumischen Politik stehen über allem", erklärte Pajiramon kühl. QueenChessmon knirschte erbost mit ihren metallischen Zähnen.  
„Wir führen geltendes Recht durch. Ihr könnt auch gerne Widerspruch einlegen, wenn Ihr nicht mehr für sie bürgen wollt, Rosemon. Dann können wir offiziell die Verfolgung nach ihnen aufnehmen."  
Sie holte Luft und wollte diese auch gleich wieder ausamten, doch die Angst war zu groß und Rosemon befürchtete, dass selbst das zu verdächtig erscheinen könnte. Egal was sie nun tat oder sagte, alles würde verdächtig erscheinen. Selbst wenn sie nun gingen, kämen sie wieder. Aber wer sagte, dass sie die Villa nicht überwachen würden? Und wenn herauskäme, dass sie Kriegsflüchtlinge hier versteckte, teilweise auch Virus-Typen ohne Vormund? Rosemon konnte nicht riskieren, dass offiziell die Jagd nach ihnen eröffnet wurde. So konnten diese Kinder ihre Bestimmung nicht erfüllen.  
„Warum plötzlich so still, Rosemon? Habt Ihr uns etwas zu sagen?", fragte Caturamon stachelnd und sein Ton brachte ebenso alle Digimon wie Menschen, die sich unter ihm versteckten zum kochen, während Rosemon nur weiter hoffte, dass ihr Versteck nicht aufflog. Wenn man die Kinder erwischte – Wenn man ihre Digimon zu fassen bekäme, gebe es keine Hoffnung mehr. Es würden noch mehr Digimon wie ihre Schwestern werden. Dass, was in der Alpha- und Beta-Ära geschah wurde sich wiederholen, immer und immer wieder. Die Digiwelt würde wieder und für immer brennen.  
„Entschuldigung, aber dürfte ich fragen, wie genau eigentlich Euer Befehl lautet?", fragte plötzlich ganz unerwartet Wisemon. Rosemon wollte ihm über den Mund fahren, aber Pajiramon war schneller.  
„Was interessiert dich das?"  
„Rosemon ist auch mein Vormund und hat mich gelehrt, die Gesetze der Apartheid zu achten. Daher würde ich genau wissen, wie Eure Gesetze und Befehle lauten, damit ich sie gewissenhaft befolgen kann."  
„Nun -", begann Pajiramon vorsichtig, „- Rosemon übersteigt ihre Kapazität für Virus-Typen zu bürgen. Das System erfolgt nach einem Punkteprinzip und sie ist weit über der neuen zugelassenen Grenze für Mega-Level."  
„Ich hörte von diesem Prinzip. Ein Ultra-Level ist so viel wie drei Champions oder sieben Rookies. Richtig?"  
Die beiden Digimon nickten, aber waren weiterhin überaus misstrauisch. Ähnlich ging es QueenChessmon und Rosemon, bis Wisemon schließlich vorschlug:  
„Na, dann könnt ihr ja auch mich mitnehmen. Ich als Ultra-Level bin mehr wert wie diese Rookies. Das müsste doch ausreichen."  
„Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du einfach so über unsere Arbeit -"  
„Caturamon, er hat Recht", flüsterte Pajiramon, mit den Händen vor den Mund.  
„Bitte was?"  
„Es steht in dem Dokument nicht explizit drin, dass wir diese Digimon mitnehmen sollen. Nur so viele, dass die Obergrenze nicht mehr überschritten wird und zwar umgehend. Ein Ultra-Level reicht bei weitem mehr, wie nur die vier Rookies."  
Caturamon stand weiter mit offenem Mund da und blickte sich fragend um, las sich sogar noch einmal das durch, was auf dem Stück Papier stand. Aber es stimmte. Auch Rosemon fiel die Kinnlade etwas hinunter und glaubte irgendwo, Wisemon machte nur einen Scherz. Er schien unbekümmert, aber es war sein Ernst.  
„Also, was sagt ihr? Ich stelle mich sogar freiwillig. Und Rosemon kann weiter Vormund für diese Digimon bleiben – wo immer sie sind, natürlich."  
„Wisemon, hör auf! Ist dir bewusst, was du da sagst?", zischte Rosemon.  
„Ja, es ist mir bewusst. Ich weiß sehr genau, was ich hier mache, auch wenn du manchmal daran zweifelst."  
Rosemon schwieg, hielt ihn aber weiter an seiner Kutte fest. So viel Ernsthaftigkeit hatte sie Wisemon wirklich nie zugetraut. Auch nicht so viel Überzeugungskraft und Willensstärke. Sanft nahm er Rosemons Hand von seiner Kutte und hielt sie in seinen eigenen.  
„Der Tourbadour hat dich ausgesucht, Rosemon. Du bist für die Gänslein verantwortlich. Ich wurde nur mitgerissen, weil ich bei dir sein wollte. Aber für dies alles bin ich nutzlos. Wenn ich gehe, schadet es euch nicht."  
„W-Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?!", schrie Rosemon und riss sich von Wisemon los. „Ich habe mit Ophanimon um dein Leben verhandelt! Du gehörst mir! Du kannst nicht gehen, ich erlaube dir das nicht!"  
Obwohl Rosemon immer lauter wurde, lächelte Wisemon einfach weiter. Zumindest glaubte man das oder eher stellte Rosemon sich das vor. Dann ließ er ihre Hand los und fassungslos starrte das Feen-Digimon auf ihre Hand, die verloren in der Luft schwebte, während Wisemon zu Caturamon, Indramon und Pajiramon ging.  
„Das ist also dein Ernst?"  
„Im Gegenteil, es ist mein voller Ernst", entgegnete Wisemon und klang dafür, was ihn erwarten würde und praktisch neben seinen Henkern herlief viel zu euphemistisch. „Eine Bitte hätte ich aber doch. Eure Verliese mögen nicht bequem sein, aber wenn ich einen Tisch, Stuhl und Schreibmaterial haben dürfte, würde mir dies vollkommen genügen. Ich werde ein sehr bescheidener Gefangener sein."  
„Du kommst nicht ins Verlies, du wirst verurteilt und je nach Abstimmung gerebootet oder gelöscht", keifte Caturamon angewidert, hielt aber Abstand, um nicht zu nah neben einem Virus-Typ herlaufen zu müssen, dass noch nicht gereinigt wurde.  
„Oh, dann hoffe ich aber nicht gerebootet zu werden, ansonsten erinnere ich mich ja gar nicht mehr an all das, was ich während meiner Gefangenschaft geschrieben habe."  
„Du kommst in kein Verlies, du wirst sofort verurteilt, du Schwachmat!"  
Wisemon entwich nicht mehr wie ein weiteres „Oh". Dann lief er weiter, hinaus mit den drei Digimon. Und Rosemon, immer noch fassungslos starrte ihm hinterher. Nicht einmal QueenChessmons Hand spürte sie auf ihrer Schulter.  
„Schwester..."  
„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", schrie sie und rannte den vier Digimon nach. Sie waren schon draußen, standen vor der Villa und hielten erst, als sie den Schlag von Rosemons Peitsche hörten.  
„Er bleibt hier! Ich erlaube nicht, dass ihr Wisemon mitnimmt!"  
„Ihr habt kein Recht dies zu entscheiden!", rief Indramon zu ihr. „Außerdem wollte er freiwillig mitkommen."  
„Der Dummkopf weiß doch gar nicht, was er von sich gibt! Er ist verrückt!"  
„Rosemon, hör auf!", schimpfte nun auch QueenChessmon neben ihr. „Du machst es nur schlimmer!"  
„Er kann nicht gehen! Sie können ihn nicht mitnehmen. Wisemon muss hierbleiben. Er – W-wir sind verheiratet!"  
Die plötzliche Verwunderung unter allen Digimon (ganz besonders unter Wisemon) löste ein Schweigen aus, das sich selbst auf die Flora um sie herum ausbreitete. Hörbar war nur allein Rosemons lauter und flacher Atem. Ihr Körper selbst erstarrt von dem, was über ihre Lippen gekommen war.  
„Ver- was?", wiederholte Indramon, was Rosemon dazu veranlasste, weiter zu schreien.  
„Ihr habt richtig gehört! Paare tun das, so steht es in den Fabeln, die sich immer mehr in der Digiwelt ausbreiten. Ich bin nicht sein Vormund, sondern seine Gattin! Er fällt aus dieser Zählung raus, also lasst ihn verdammt nochmal hier!"  
„Rosemon, hör auf!", brüllte QueenChessmon ihr direkt ins Ohr und packte Rosemon mit aller Kraft am Arm, als sie den Anschein erweckt auf die drei Tier-Digimon loszugehen. „Willst du für verrückt erklärt werden?!"  
„Ich bin nicht verrückt! Ich – Ich..."  
Rosemons Augen, verdeckt von ihrer Blütenkrone wurden feucht. Das, was sie sagten wollte hielt sie zurück. Sie hätte es vermutlich ohnehin nicht wirklich verstanden. Sie hätte nur einen Vergleich aus den Geschichten ziehen können, die die Kinder oft erzählten. Dass sie, wenn sie die Geschichten von verwunschenen Prinzessinnen und den Feenvölkern, wie auch die Mutter-Gans-Liedern, wo Junge und Mädchen spielten und sich eine Gute-Nacht-Kuss gaben etwas wie Verbundenheit empfand. Rosemon begann diese Komplexität dahinter zu begreifen, ein Zusammenspiel elektrischer Impulse und der Reaktion verschiedenster Daten. Diese erlaubten ihr, vollkommen irrational etwas wie einen Mutterinstinkt für ihre Gänslein zu entwickeln, die mit ihr am Tisch saßen, von ihr Tadel bekamen, doch sich manchmal nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und Zärtlichkeit sehnten und für die sie bereitwillig ihren Kopf hinhielt. Und auch mehr für Wisemon zu empfinden. Er war kein Spielzeug gegen Langeweile. Kein Mittel, um Ophanimon zu ärgern. Er war...  
„Rosemon", rief Caturamon, sein schadenfrohes Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. „Ich werde für heute einmal so tun, als hätte ich das eben nicht gehört. Und Ihr solltet dem Beispiel folgen, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, dass Ihr wegen Gerede wie diesem entmündigt und ebenfalls gerebootet werdet."  
Aus Rosemons Mund kam nur ein Ächzen, dann versagten ihre Beine. Sie fiel auf die Knie, nur QueenChessmon bremste ihren Aufprall etwas, während weiter ununterbrochen Wisemon anstarrte. Man sah ihm an, trotz dem Mangel an Gesichtszügen, was er dachte und gerne sagen würde, doch letztlich entschied er sich mit gesenkten Kopf Rosemon den Rücken zu kehren.  
Auch die anderen drei Tier-Digimon gingen weiter, Rosemons Weinen ignorierend.  
„Lasst Onkel Remus gefälligst hier!"  
Wie auch immer Rosemon unter ihrer Krone sehen konnte, ihre Augen waren zu durchnässt um Dorumon zu erkennen. Bis sie dies registrierte, sprang er an ihr vorbei und digitierte im Sprung zu Reptildramon.  
„Ha, ich wusste doch, dass man uns anlügt", schnaubte Caturamon triumphierend. Neben Reptildramon tauchten nun auch Kiwimon, Sangloupmon, Flamewizardmon und Apemon auf. Piddomon und Seadramon schwebten über ihnen. Noch breiter grinste Caturamon, als um Rosemon auch noch die bekannten sieben Gänschen standen.  
„Lasst Onkel Remus gehen, sofort!", rief Natsu trotzig.  
„Genau, oder ihr bereut es!", schloss sich auch Hisaki an.  
„Bereuen also? Soldaten, greift sie a-"  
„Caturamon! Hör auf, sofort!"  
Zur Überraschung aller zwängte sich Labramon an den Kindern vorbei. Zur noch größeren Überraschung hielt Caturamon inne und zum ersten Mal sahen die Kinder, wie sein Grinsen in sich zusammenfiel.  
„Labramon? Was machst du hier? Du bist doch abgehauen."  
„Ich bin _geflohen_ , nachdem man mich aus der Akademie für die Armee rausgeworfen hat! Und so etwas wie du schimpft sich Bruder, dabei stammten wir aus einem Ei!", brüllte und knurrte Labramon schließlich, das Fell sträubte sich, während es Caturamon weiter fixierte und weder Mensch noch Digimon es wagte, sich zwischen sie zu stellen.  
„Du hast schlechte Leistung erbracht! Digimon die die Anforderungen nicht erfüllen haben kein Recht, in der Armee aufgenommen zu werden oder die Macht der Digi-Armor-Eier zu empfangen."  
„Das hasse ich so an euch! Jedes Digimon, dass nicht wie ihr denkt und nicht wählt, was euch in den Kram passt wird als Müll bezeichnet! Und das nennt ihr Demokratie?! Nimmt euch gefälligst ein Beispiel an diesen Digimon! Sie haben mich und diese anderen Digimon gerettet, ganz egal wer oder was wir sind."  
Mit Verachtung starrte nicht nur Caturamon, sondern auch Indramon und Pajiramon zu den sieben Champion-Digimon. Sie rührten sich kaum, außer Apemon, der ihnen ein Grinsen schenkte und winkte, aber damit auch sofort aufhörte, als diese Geste nicht erwidert wurde.  
„Wer sich gegen uns stellt, ist der Feind. Du weißt das. Zwinge mich nicht, dich anzugreifen."  
„Da musst du erst an uns vorbei", bellte Sangloupmon.  
Und gerade, als sich diese Digimon anstierten, Waffen, Köpfe und Klauen hoben und Caturamon gerade den Befehl zum Angriff geben wollte, donnerte es über ihnen. Binnen kurzer Zeit hatten sich Wolken über ihnen gesammelt und ein Blitz schlug direkt hinter den drei Tier-Digimon ein.  
Dann stand da ein Digimon hinter ihnen. Ein großes Drachen-Digimon. Es schimmerte golden und Piddomon erkannte es als dass Digimon, dass er zuvor schon am Horizont erblickt hatte.  
„Meister Huanglongmon...", sagte Indramon ehrfürchtig und verbeugte sich zusammen mit Pajiramon und Caturamon tief vor diesem Digimon. Die Kinder hörten von diesem Digimon, es war jedoch nicht viel. Er war das vierte Hohe Digimon der Apartheid und trotz, dass es ein Datei-Typ war, hieß es sogar es stünde über den drei Engeln, was nicht von ungefähr kam. Huanglongmon hatte im letzten Krieg der Beta-Ära, die Zeit vor der Apartheid gegen die dunklen Digimon gekämpft.  
QueenChessmon wie auch Rosemon waren am wenigstens erfreut, es zu sehen. Schließlich hatte es ihre Schwester als Salamon in den Krieg geholt und sie zu dem gemacht, was sie nun war.  
„Ihr seid also jene Digimon. Ein jämmerlicher Haufen", schnaubte das große Drachen-Digimon. Seine Stimme hallte so stark, man glaubte, ein duzend Digimon würden gleichzeitig sprechen.  
Bei der abfälligen Bemerkung gab es unterschiedliche Reaktionen. Während Kiwimon, Flamewizardmon und auch Apemon etwas einknickten, zeigte sich der Rest in ihrem Stolz gekränkt. Am stärksten fiel es bei Piddomon auf, der nicht nur die humanste Erscheinung, sondern auch von allen das größte Ego besaß.  
„Ihr wollt trotzdem gegen Uns stellen und kämpfen?"  
„Wir wollen nicht kämpfen, wir wollen nur der Digiwelt helfen", erklärte sich Apemon.  
„Das was ihr tut hilft nicht, also nehmen wir es selbst in die Hand", entgegnete Piddomon, weiterhin erbost darüber, nicht für voll genommen worden zu sein und langsam zeigte sich dass auch in Seadramon, Reptildramon und Sangloupmon.  
„Der Digiwelt helfen, sagt ihr? Wie denn? Mit diesen Kreaturen?"  
„Man sagte uns, wir werden gebraucht", rief Kana hinüber, nachdem sie ihren Mut zusammengenommen hatte. „Wir und die Musik, die es schafft Herzen zu öffnen."  
„Was verstehen Menschen von der Digiwelt?"  
„Nicht viel", gab Soichiro zu. „Aber wir haben viel von der Digiwelt gelernt. Vielleicht kann sie auch von uns lernen."  
„Diese Fabelwesen haben uns viel erzählt", verteidigte Gladimon sie, auch die beiden PetitMamon riefen synchron:  
„Ja, ganz viel und ganz ulkiges."  
Sie kicherten und lachten, nicht einmal bösartig, dennoch verengten sich Huanglongmons rote Augen. Verschüchtert versteckten sie sich hinter Gladimon und während sie schlotterten, blickten sie verängstigt über den Kopf des Krieger-Digimon.  
„Bitte, hört uns zu", bat Kouta Huanglongmon inbrünstig und tatsächlich schenkte es dem Jungen Beachtung.  
„Im Kern wollen wir doch alle das Gleiche. Bitte, als einer der vier Gestirne der Serumischen Demokratie, erlaubt uns einmal mit euch vernünftig reden und uns beweisen zu können."  
„Und wie gedenkt ihr euch beweisen zu können?"  
„Wir geben euch eine Kostprobe von unser Musik."  
Ein lautes „Hä!" ertönte aus allen Richtung um Kouta herum, am lautesten von seinen eigenen Mitmusikern. Soichiro fragte ihn, ob er noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, Kana bat ihn darum, nicht solche unüberlegten Späße zu machen. Jedoch machte Kouta keine Scherze, dass wusste zumindest Hisaki. Er kannte seinen Freund lang genug um zu wissen, dass Kouta, genauso wie Hisaki selbst ein tiefes Wässerchen war und manchmal offenbarten diese Tiefen ganz besondere Dinge.  
„Wir haben diese Digimon hier schon damit erreicht. Vielleicht gefällt sie auch Euch und den drei Engel-Digimon."  
„Ja... Ja, bestimmt. In Beriah ist doch alles mit Instrumenten geschmückt", erläuterte Touko, in der Hoffnung, das würde Koutas Idee überzeugender wirken lassen. „Bestimmt gefällt es ihnen zu hören, was diese Instrumente alles können. In unserer Welt lieben viele Geschöpfe Musik. Engel ganz besonders."  
„Das ist doch sicher eine Falle."  
„ _Ruhe_!", fuhr Huanglongmon an, jedoch nicht nur Pajiramon, dass diese abfällige Bemerkung von sich gab, sondern auch Caturamon und Indramon (zusammen mit Wisemon, den er immer noch festhielt) knickten ein. Huanglongmon blickte auf sie herab, solange bis sie sich wieder trauten, die Schultern zu senken und ganz ehrfürchtig dazustehen, wie es von ihnen erwartet wurde. Erst dann befasste es sich wieder mit diesen sogenannten Gänsen und Fabelwesen. Diesen _Digirittern_.  
„Da ihr ja von Überzeugung strotzt sind Wir gewillt, dem zuzustimmen, um zu sehen ob es nicht nur leeres Gerede ist. Zu verlieren haben Wir schließlich nichts."  
„Wir hätten da aber ein paar Forderungen", mischte sich gleich Soichiro ein. Wieder knurrte Huanglongmon und es klang mehr wie ein Donner. Soichiro, mit ausgestreckten Arm wie Zeigefinger stand stocksteif da, auch als seine Schwester seinen Arm wieder runter drückte und ihm zu murmelte, dass man das nicht macht.  
Zu ihrem Glück aber schnaufte Huanglongmon nur einmal durch die Nase.  
„Wir hören."  
„Zuerst – lasst Wisemon wieder gehen."  
Es zögerte nicht lange. Huanglongmon schaute nur einmal kurz zu Indramon hinab, der bisher Wisemons Arme hinter den Rücken fixierte und festhielt. Dann gab Indramon Wisemon einen kräftigen Schubs, dass er nach einigen Schritten zu Boden fiel. Flamewizardmon und Kiwimon rannten als erstes zu ihm, da sie auch am nächsten bei ihm standen, als aber schließlich Rosemon mit großen Schritten angerannt kam, machten sie ihr sofort Platz. Sie fiel auf die Knie und nahm Wisemon in ihre Arme.  
„Du Dummkopf. Wag es nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis so etwas Dummes zu tun!", schimpfte Rosemon, zog Wisemon am Kragen, packte ihn so fest sie konnte am Stoff seiner Kutte. Wisemon aber wehrte sich keine Sekunde, sondern sah sie nur weinen und wie glücklich sie schien, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Schließlich legte auch Wisemon seine Arme um Rosemon.  
„Hier. Er ist frei."  
„Das reicht aber noch nicht!", protestierte Apemon lautstark. „Wir möchten, dass ihr die Digimon in Ruhe lasst! Keine Verbannungen, keine Lager, wo die Digimon gerebootet werden, keine Hinrichtungen."  
Wieder hörte man ein Donnern und die Erde schien diesmal mitzubeben. Von dem Selbstbewusstsein, dass Apemon zuvor noch präsentierte, war nicht mehr all zu viel übrig geblieben. Er vermutete, und so war es auch, dass Renta sich beschämt die Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.  
„... Für eine gewisse Zeit? Vielleicht ergeben sich ja andere Möglichkeiten, wie man eine funktionierende Gesellschaft bilden könnte", mischte sich Sangloupmon ein, die Stimme ruhig und für seine Verhältnisse weich, was zu seiner aktuellen Erscheinung gar nicht passte.  
„Und hört auf uns oder unsere Digimon zu jagen", fügte nun Renta ein. Die Kinder standen nun Seite an Seite bei ihren Digimon und blickten mit ihnen zu Huanglongmon hinauf, wartend und hoffend. Genauso gespannt waren Caturamon, Pajiramon und Indramon.  
Huanlongmon schenkte tatsächlich seine meiste Aufmerksamkeit Rosemon und QueenChessmon. Er kannte beide als überaus ignorante Digimon, die sich kaum um das Wohl anderer scherten, solange sie nicht zu kurz kamen. Und ausgerechnet Rosemon nun riskierte Kopf und Kragen für ein niederes Virus-Digimon und Kreaturen, die nicht einmal rechtmäßig in diese Welt gehörten. Selbst QueenChessmon, deren größte Priorität ihr Luxus und ihre Krone war, schien gewillt ihrer Schwester beistehen zu wollen. Sie freute sich sogar kurz für Rosemon.  
War das wirklich das Werk dieser Menschen? Hatte sie eine solch große Macht, die es sogar ihren Digimon ermöglichte, nach Belieben zu digitieren?  
„Gut. Wir akzeptieren. Zumindest bist zu eurer sogenannten Kostprobe."  
Erleichtertes Aufatmen in der Runde, das jeher wieder erstickt wurde, als Huanglongmon sich räusperte.  
„Zur Stunde der Tag- und Nachtgleiche erwarten wir Euch an der Spitze unserer Hauptstadt."  
„Das ist -", Natsu hielt inne, seine Augen rollten etwas nach oben, während er kurz überlegte und alles zusammenrechnete, dann schrie er, „ - in einem Monaten!"  
„Wie sollen wir in einem Monat ein ganzes Konzert organisieren?", protestierte Hisaki mit, was Huanlongmon kein bisschen beeindruckte, sondern sich mehr zu freuen schien, dass die Kinder erschrockenen dastanden.  
„Mehr Zeit bekommt ihr nicht und Wir waren schon großzügig genug. Für sieben Gänse, die hier in die Digiwelt kommen und stolz von sich behaupten, etwas an ihr ändern zu können dürfte dies ja keine schwierige Aufgabe sein. Wir erwarten euch in Atzilut!"  
Ein weiterer Blitz schoss vom Himmel und traf Huanglongmon. Das gleißende Licht war blendend und jeder schloss die Augen und hob die Arme schützend vors Gesicht. Der Donner war ohrenbetäubend und es blieb ein Rauschen im Gehör zurück, aber nur für wenige Sekunden. Als man aufsah, war Huanlongmon fort. Auch von Caturamon, Pajiramon und Indramon fehlte jede Spur. Es deutete nicht einmal etwas darauf hin, dass ein Blitz direkt vor allen in den Boden eingeschlagen hatte.  
Kinder und Digimon gingen noch einmal ein paar Schritte voraus, blickten durch die Bäume, aber auch dort war niemand. Labramon hob möglichst unauffällig die Nase um etwas riechen zu können, aber das Digimon, dass mal sein Zwilling war, war nirgendwo.  
„Es ist besser gelaufen, wie ich dachte."  
„Bist du bescheuert, Renta?", krächzte Soichiro empört. „Wie sollen wir in einem Monat irgendwas auf die Beine stellen?"  
„Was wollen wir überhaupt machen?", fragte Natsu und starrte dabei nervös auf den Boden. „Die erwarten ein richtiges Konzert. Wir haben noch nie ganz alleine ein ganzes Konzert gespielt. Und hier in der Digiwelt gibt es keine Notenblätter oder etwas, was helfen könnte zu üben"  
„Wir müssten eins spielen, das wir alle kennen."  
Nachdenklich senkten alle ihre Köpfe. Es war zu lange her, dass sie wirklich gespielt, statt geübt hatten. Insgesamt waren sie schon zwei Jahre in der Digiwelt und haben seither auch auf keiner Bühne gestanden, geschweige denn ernsthaft musiziert, sondern waren über Grenzen gewandert und haben geflüchtete Digimon aufgenommen, versorgt und wieder (illegal) in sichere Zonen geschmuggelt, oftmals verbunden mit tagelangen Märschen und Kämpfen. Da blieb für Musik wenig Zeit.  
Während Hisaki die Spitzen seiner Schuhe fixierte, kam ein warmer Wind auf. Blätter flogen an ihm vorbei, nicht mehr ganz grün, aber auch noch nicht wirklich rot.  
„Was ist mit Vivaldi und den vier Jahreszeiten?", nuschelte er und merkte erst gar nicht, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, bis Touko ihn mit ihrem Ellenbogen anstupste.  
„Vivaldi?"  
„Das haben wir doch auf der Schulfeier kurz vor Weihnachten gespielt."  
„Aber das ist ein ganz langes Stück."  
„Eigentlich sind es zwölf verschiedene", korrigierte Renta Kana, was gegen ihre Nervosität und Zweifel nicht half.  
„Aber wir können nicht alle. Ich kann nur den zweiten Teil vom Frühling. Und den dritten ein bisschen."  
„Ich kann auch nur ein Teil vom Herbst", entgegnete Renta weiter und wurde schließlich auch nervös, als er diesen Gedanken kurz wirken ließ und zu der vorsintflutlichen Erkenntnis kam, dass das alles vielleicht doch eine dumme Idee war.  
„Dann machen wir halt ein Medley draus", entgegnete Kouta. „Dann fällt es nicht so gravierend auf. Wir können uns ja untereinander die Sätze beibringen. Und wenn wir uns die Abschnitte einteilen, dann schaffen wir das alles auch am Stück." „Wir üben auch mit euch."  
Ihre Digimon, nun wieder Rookies, standen in einer Reihe, die Kopf erhoben und die Brust rausgestreckt. Gespannt sahen ihre Partner auf die kleinen Wesen, aber eher sie weitersprachen, schaute jedes der Digimon sich an und sie nickten sich zu.  
„Ihr müsst nicht alleine spielen."  
„Wir üben mit euch."  
„Ja, wir sind doch auch Musiker", jauchzten Dracmon, Koemon und Floramon und auch in den Gesichtern der restlichen Digimon zeigte sich selbiger Elan.  
„Aber... kriegt ihr das denn hin?", fragte Natsu.  
„Sicher. Ich kann schon Töne spielen, ohne dass meine Flamme ausgeht!", sagte Candlemon stolz.  
„Ich treff auch die Noten, trotz dass meine Arme klein sind", sagte Dorumon.  
„Kleine Hände sind doch kein Problem. Meine sind auch klein, aber ich kann mittlerweile gut auf zwei Oktaven spielen", erzählte Tsukaimon mit deutlichen Stolz, dann mischte sich Betamon ein:  
„Und mit den Bogen, den Touko gebaut hat kann ich langsam ganz gut umgehen."  
„Seht ihr. Ihr müsst das nicht alleine machen. Wir sind alle ein Orchester", jubelte Dracmon, der Rest mit. In den anfänglichen Gesichtern, gezeichnet von Unsicherheit bildeten sich Züge der Erleichterung und der Freude.  
„Wir helfen auch", sagte Clockmon zu ihnen und kam mit den restlichen Geflüchteten auf sie zu. „Wir mögen keine Musiker sein, aber ihr habt uns geholfen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns revanchieren."  
„Was immer ihr braucht, sagt es uns", forderte Digitamamon, ungewohnt höflich für ihn.  
„Und wir feuern euch an!", lachten die Hagurumon, zusammen mit den Numemon und den PetitMamon.  
Letztlich kamen auch Rosemon, Wisemon und QueenChessmon. Rosemon hätte gern etwas gesagt, nämlich dass sie Zweifel an dieser ganzen Sache hatte, aber sie war zu erschöpft und insbesondere einfach nur erleichtert, dass Wisemon und sie sich im Arm hielten.  
„Ich würde auch etwas dazu beitragen", sagte QueenChessmon, warf ihre silbernen Haare zurück und lachte. „Ich sah eure Instrumente und sie scheinen doch veraltet zu sein. Atzilut legt großen Wert auf Prestige und Ästhetik. Da wir nicht nur Puppen- sondern auch Maschinen-Digimon sind und unser Handwerk verstehen, werde ich meine Soldaten damit beauftragen euch richtige, edle Instrumente anzufertigen aus reinem Digizoid. Und natürlich auch Spezialanfertigung für die lieben Digimon, die euren Bedürfnissen entsprechen. Es stört doch mein Schwesterherz nicht, wenn ich meinen Patengänslein dieses kleine Geschenk mache?"  
„Du machst doch ohnehin immer das, was du willst... _Schwesterherz_ ", schnaufte Rosemon. Vorfreude kam unter den Digimon auf, Augen funkelten. Die Kinder staunten erst und wirkten sogar recht ungläubig. So viel Vertrauen, so viel Großzügigkeit und Freundlichkeit waren sie nicht gewohnt. So viel Glauben an sie, an ihre Weisheit und Entschlossenheit.  
Vielleicht brauchte die Digiwelt nicht nur sie. Vielleicht war die Digiwelt genau diese Wunschwelt nach der sich diese sieben Kinder immer gesehnt haben. Ein Ort, wo etwas wie Gerechtigkeit eine Chance hatte.  
„Danke. Wir danken euch allen."

𝅗𝅥

Man rechnete von vorne rein mit dem Schlimmsten. Hisakis hatte einen leichten Hang zum Schwarzsehen um am Ende, ging wirklich etwas schief nicht allzu überrumpelt zu sein. Unweigerlich schienen seine Freunde diese Eigenschaft übernommen zu haben, denn auch sie waren allesamt eher pessimistisch der Sache gegenüber.  
Es war auch alles zu viel auf einmal. Beriah war ja bereits beeindruckend gewesen, aber Atzilut...  
Sie bekamen nur einen kleinen Teil der Domäne der Hohen Digimon zu sehen, aber die ganzen Bauten aus weiß, tiefblaues Wasser, dass durch die Stadt floss. Und die Natur erst! In Atzilut schienen sich alle Jahreszeiten gleichzeitig zu tummeln, jede in ihrem eigenen Areal, um so perfekter schien es zu sein, dass sie vor hatten Vivaldis vier Jahreszeiten zu spielen.  
Einzig was Atzilut etwas von seiner Schönheit nahm, war die Tatsache das wenig Digimon hier lebten. Machte Sinn, nur besondere und auserwählte Digimon war es gestattet hier zu leben. Und all diese Digimon schienen in dieser dunklen Halle zu sitzen und hörten ihnen zu.  
Ihr Konzert fand in einem Saal statt, der mehr an eine Oper erinnerte, grauer Marmor, auf den das goldene Licht eines großen Kronleuchters traf und über ihnen allen zierte das Gemälde des _Garten der Lüste_ die Decke. Das Paradies nahm eine gesamte Hälfte der runden Decke ein, Eden und die musikalische Hölle je ein Viertel. Das Abbild der Hölle machte alle Kinder, die hinter dem schweren, weinroten Vorhang versteckt waren Unbehagen. Im Hinblick dessen, warum sie hier waren wirkte es so vorsintflutlich. Hisaki kannte das Bild, es hing zu Hause und sein Vater erklärt ihm einst, was darauf zu sehen sein. Musik aus der Hölle. Instrumente als Foltermethoden. Schrecklich.  
Als der Vorhang sich hob, blendete sie Licht. Die Digimon vor ihnen waren kaum erkennbar, sie wussten nur, dass irgendwo in den vorderen Reihen Labramon, Gladimon, Clockmon, die PetitMamon, die Hagururmon und die Numemon saßen. Und ganz oben, auf einem der Balkone saßen Seraphimon, Ophanimon und Cherubimon. Rosemon und Wisemon standen mit auf der Bühne, aber am Seitenrand und drückten den Kindern die Daumen. Sie waren nervös. Ihnen war schlecht und es war mehr wie nur Lampenfieber. Hier ging es um so viel. Jedes Kind warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Digimon. Jedes von ihnen sah aus, als fiele es gleich in Ohnmacht.  
Hisaki atmete tief durch. Tsukaimon, der das mitbekam ahmte ihm nach. Wie er sich schließlich beruhigte erfuhr Hisaki nie. Er selbst stellte sich vor, er sei einfach in der Schule. In ihrem Proberaum wo sie sich kennen lernten und immer saßen um nicht nur zu üben. Sonst gab es keinen anderen Ort, wo sie sich alle ungestört treffen konnten, doch der Proberaum der Musikgruppe war ihr Sanctum, voller Musik, voller Lachen, voller wilder Fantasien. Diesen Ort stellte Hisaki sich vor, als er begann zu spielen. Er ignorierte das Publikum, dass auf sie starrte, ignorierte sogar seine Mitmusiker. Mit Kana stieg er in dieses Konzert ein, spielte synchron mit Touko und wurde nach zwei Akkorden abgelöst, kam erst irgendwo im Sommer wieder dazu, spielte ein paar Klänge des Herbstes mit, bis schließlich der Winter kam, dessen Klänge er und das Klavier bis zum Schluss dominierten. Hisaki konzentrierte sich nur auf sich selbst und Tsukaimon, der neben ihm saß und auch selbst seine Nervosität vergaß. Hisaki stellte sich vor, er wäre wieder in der Eiswüste, wenn sie schon vom Winter spielten. Dort, wo das bunte Licht war, der klare Himmel und die weichen Schneeflocken. Und Hisaki war sich sicher, dass sein Digimon auch daran dachte.  
Die letzten fünf Takte spielten sie alle zusammen, dann verstummte jedes einzelne Instrument. Man hörte nichts. Man sah in der matten Dunkelheit kaum etwas. Sekunden verstrichen, Kinder und Digimon schluckten, während Finger über die Instrumente fuhren. Doch es vergingen immer mehr Sekunden. Es rührte sich nichts im Publikum. Langsam entstieg aus der Unsicherheit Enttäuschung. Köpfe wurden hängen gelassen, Digimon klopften Partnern aufmunternd auf Rücken oder an den Arm. Schließlich hatten sie es versucht, das zählte.  
Das Echo eines einzelnen Klatsches ertönte. Labramon saß auf den Hinterbeinen und bemüht das Gleichgewicht zu halten, klatschte es mit den Pfoten ausgiebig und so laut es konnte. Es ignorierte, das alle Digmon es anstarrten und dass es lange das einzige Digimon war, dass Beifall klatschte. Schließlich und auch endlich klatschten die Numemon mit. Kaum hörbar, da ihre Hände nur Stümmel waren und ihr Applaus entsprechend nicht sehr laut, aber sie taten es. Clockmon und Gladimon hingegen waren schon lauter. QueenChessmon applaudierte, die auf einen der Balkone saß. Und diese Digimon waren lange die Einzigen. Es war zugegeben nicht viel, aber dass diese Digimon ihnen so zujubelten freute sie und allein ihr Lächeln zu sehen machte diesen Abend lohnenswert.  
Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedanken abgefunden, war es für die Kinder fast noch überraschender, für Rosemon und QueenChessmon ganz besonders, als sich Ophanimon erhob und ebenfalls die Hände laut ineinander schlug. Unverständnis kam von Seraphimon und Cherubimon, doch nachdem Ophanimon weiter stehen blieb, klatschte und allen Anschein nach so schnell auch nicht aufhören würde, begannen auch sie zu klatschen. Wie ein Startschuss zog sich ihr Applaus durch das Publikum, vereinzelte Digimon und dann Gruppen stimmten mit ein. Der ganze Saal applaudierte. Über die erstaunten Kinder und Digimon huschte ein Lächeln beim Anblick dieser Gesichter.  
Auch aus dem dunklen Balkon hörte man ein Klatschten. Hisaki war vorher schon aufgefallen, dass einer der Balkone komplett zugezogen war, aber wenn man genau hinsah, sah man etwas golden aufblitzen. Er dachte sich nichts dabei, aber so wie es schien war dort hinter dem Vorhang etwas und es kam nun hervor.  
„Die Obrigkeit der Digiwelt scheinen Recht behalten zu haben. Ihr seid wirklich etwas besonderes."  
Mensch oder Gott, hatten sich die Kinder gefragt, bis ihnen wieder eingefallen war, dass sie immer noch in der Digiwelt waren. Aber dieses Digimon – es musste ein Digimon sein – war so humanoid und strahlend, dass es doch etwas schwer zu glauben war.  
„Ihr redet vom Troubadour?", fragte Renta vorsichtig. Im Saal war es ruhig geworden, das Staunen war von Überraschung und Entsetzen abgelöst worden. Ganz besonders bei den drei Engel-Digimon.  
Wisemon, noch immer hinter dem Vorhand versteckt schlug sich sogar die Hand vor seinen kaum angedeuteten Mund. Man hörte, wie er „Shakamon..." flüsterte. Dieses Digimon, auf einer Sonne sitzend, wenn auch nicht so heiß, schwebte über dem Publikum, während er auf die Kinder und deren Digimon hinunterblickte. Aber nicht wie Seraphimon. In Shakamons Gesicht sah man vollste Zufriedenheit.  
„Als ich davon hörte, das man die Fäden des Schicksals in Menschenkinder legte, war ich von Freunde und Zweifel gleichermaßen gepeinigt. Da ich aber nun euer Spiel hören durfte erstarben meine Zweifel. So vergibt mir, dass ich Zweifel in euch hatte, Digiritter."  
„E-Entschuldigen?"  
„A-Aber, Ihr müsste Euch doch nicht -", stotterten Touko und Kouta, auch Seraphimon war darüber entsetzt.  
„Ihr entschuldigt Euch bei ihnen? Es sind Menschen! Es sind Kinder, die in unserem System nichts verloren haben."  
„Ihre Musik mag annehmbar klingen - ", begann nun Cherubimon, „- aber hier geht es um den Erhalt der Digiwelt. Um Politik. Musiker haben im Krieg nichts verloren."  
„Krieg erschafft nur mehr Krieg, Leid, aber keine Lösungen. Ihr drei, die selbst einst in den Kampf gerufen wurden, bereits als junge Rookie-Digimon, behauptet also dass dies eure beste Entscheidung war? Nach so vielen Kämpfen und Opfern?"  
„Es ist von Nöten! Seht Euch an, was mit den Heimaten in der Nähe der großen Grenzen geschah. Was über diese hinaus geschieht!"  
„Und in all den Jahren verweilt die Digiwelt in diesem Zustand. Wollt ihr darauf bestehen, dass diesen Kampf weiter zu führen wie bisher die richtige Entscheidung ist?"  
Cherubimon schwieg. Ophanimon und Seraphimon aber ließen sich weniger beirren.  
„Wollt Ihr sagen, dass unser Handeln sinnlos ist?"  
„Nicht produktiv. Nicht dass, was die Digiwelt braucht", antwortete Shakamon Ophanimon. „Das, was die Digiwelt braucht liegt in diesen Kindern und diesen Digimon. Dinge, die in ihren Herzen schlummern. Hoffnungen. Und Träume. Eigenschaften, die die Digiwelt lernen muss."  
„Und wie soll die Digiwelt das?"  
„Vielleicht -"  
Kouta unterbrach seinen Satz. Er wollte sich eigentlich gar nicht in diese Diskussion einmischen, aber er hatte diesen beiden Digimon intensiv zugehört, sich Gedanken gemacht und ihm war tatsächlich etwas eingefallen. Als aber er ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit geriet, genierte er sich zu sehr, hoffte, man würde vergessen, dass er einen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte, was aber nicht geschah. Hisaki rückte näher zu ihm und gab ihm einen motivierenden Schubs gegen die Schultern.  
„Sag schon."  
„Ja, Kouta, was wolltest du sagen?", feuerte ihn Dracmon an.  
„Also... I-Ich glaube, wenn man freundlich zu allen ist und auf sich Acht gibt, dann stärkt es den eigenen Glauben. Nicht nur an andere, auch an sich."  
„Ja, und Glaube ist auch wichtig!", rief Kana dazwischen und sie glaubte erst selbst nicht, dass sie einfach in eine Unterhaltung reinplapperte. „Man muss ganz fest dran glauben, dass das, was man schaffen will auch gelingt."  
„Was du meinst ist Entschlossenheit, Schwesterherz."  
„Nein. Ich meine Glaube! So wie ich glaube, dass meine Antwort besser klingt."  
„Vielleicht stimmt ja beides", warf Dorumon ein. Die Zwillinge starrten verblüfft einander an, dann, nach ein paar Sekunden nickten sie sich zustimmend zu.  
„Was hast du zu sagen, Natsu? Los, komm schon!", ermutigte Candlemon den erst überraschten Jungen. Er stotterte und stammelte, die Schultern angehoben bis zu den Ohren. Erst als Renta ihm einen Schubs gab, ließ das nervöse Zittern nach.  
„Sag ruhig, Natsu. Ich zum Beispiel finde, dass man großzügig sein muss", erklärte Renta sachte. „Im Leben sollte man immer mehr geben wie nehmen. Und jetzt sag, was du denkst."  
„Ja, sag!", munterten ihn Candlemon erneut und Koemon auf.  
„Also... Ich finde, dass es wichtig ist, dass man anderen vertraut. Oder das andere einem vertrauen."  
„Vertrauen klingt gut", lobte Touko ihn. „Und du, Hisaki? Sag auch was."  
Überrascht und auch überfordert schaute Hisaki sich um und jeden einzelnen seiner Freunde, zuletzt schließlich auch Tsukaimon, der erwartungsvoll auf eine Antwort wartete.  
„Ich glaubte, dass -", begann er, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er gerne wollte. Oder sich wünschte. Wünschen... in einer Welt wie dieser. In einer Apartheid...  
„Gerecht sein. Man muss fair sein. Und alle gleich behandeln. Egal wer und was sie sind", antwortete Hisaki sich selbst, aber für alle gut hörbar. Touko nickten ihm zu.  
„Gut gesprochen."  
„Und du, Touko?", fragte Betamon wenn auch etwas zurückhaltend.  
„Ich? Nun, dass man nicht nur gerecht handelt, sondern auch immer überlegt und klug. Wenn man nachdenkt, kann man sehr viel lernen."  
Auch Betamon nickte Toukos Worte wohlwollend ab. Jedes Digimon, insbesondere Shakamon hatte den Kindern genau zugehört. Er schien mehr wie nur zufrieden zu sein, während die drei Engel noch Argwohn umgab.  
„Mit solchen Dingen gewinnt man keinen Krieg", seufzte Seraphimon. „Dragomon lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken und die Digimon, die er um sich sammelt auch nicht."  
„Kämpfe und Opfer allein haben es auch nicht", entgegnete Shakamon. „Und ihre Eigenschaften allein vielleicht auch nicht. Aber eventuell sind diese mit dem offenen Kampf kompatibel."  
„Kompatibel?", wiederholte Cherubimon fragend, doch Shakamon widmete sich dem nicht. Die Lichter und Zeichen, die um ihn kreisten glühten und mit ihnen die Digivice, die an Blusen, Hosenbund und Jacken hingen. Dann waren die Instrumente fort. Dass sie nicht ganz fort waren merkten die Kinder erst einen weiteren Moment später. Shakamon veränderte nur ihre Gestalt. Die verschiedenen Instrumente hatten eine einheitliche Form angenommen. Eine kleinere, die sie in den Händen hielten. Goldene Anhänger und in der Mitte zierte buntes Glas und ein Symbol, aus dem sie nur bedingt eine Bedeutung schließen konnten. Floral wirkten sie allesamt.  
„Wenn ihr Kinder so von euch behaupten könnt, dass diese Attribute der Digiwelt helfen können, so möchte ich euch hiermit beweisen, dass auch ich an eure Worte glauben möchte", sprach Shakamon. „Diese Wappen sind Sinnbild für eure Hoffnungen und Träume und sie sollen euch helfen, dass eure Digimon auf das Ultra-Level digitieren können."  
„Was? Aber Shakamon -", rief Ophanimon empört auf. „Wir wollen das Schicksal unserer Welt in Kinderhände legen? Wir brauchen sie nicht. Wir sind Mega-Level, wir sind viel mächtiger. Ihr seid viel mächtiger. Ein Götter-Digimon kann doch eher diesen Krieg beenden, als irgendwelche Gestalten aus einer anderen Welt."  
„Auch wenn Götter oder Engel, letztlich sind wir alle nur Digimon ohne absolute Macht."  
Und zum ersten Mal, als der Saal vollkommen still war, hörte man in Shakamons Stimme Trauer.  
„Neben uns allen gab es unzählige Digimon mit göttlicher Macht. Doch wir alle unterliegen dem Kreislauf von Feuer und Asche. Wir kennen keine andere Lösung als den Neustart. Wir lernen aus unseren Fehlern und Schicksalsschlägen nichts. Die Menschen jedoch sind anders. Und die Digimon, denen sie dieses Leben gaben haben das Potenzial ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Ich vertraue, dass sie Dragomon aufhalten können, eher er erwacht und er die Digiwelt in Flammen steckt, um den nächsten Neustart zu erzwingen. Und der Tag wird kommen, da werden eure Herzen alle im selben Takt schlagen und ihr werdet eure vollkommene Stärke erfassen."  
„Ihr sprecht doch nicht etwa von -?", begann Seraphimon, aber er wurde unterbrochen, als sich Shakamon nun den Digimon zuwandte, die überwältigt von dem allem auf ihren Plätzen saßen und sich unsicher waren, ob das wirklich alles gerade passierte.  
„Digimon. Wollen wir diesen Kindern und ihren Digimon einer Chance geben?"  
Es folgte, diesmal ohne Zögern ein lautstarker Applaus. Zustimmendes Pfeifen und Jubel, während das Orchester noch immer mit offenem Mund dastanden. Die Digimon, die ein Kopfgeld auf sie gesetzt hatten bejubelten sie plötzlich. Es kam ihnen wie ein Traum vor.  
„Also gut. Ihr wollt der Digiwelt einen Dienst erweisen?"  
Seraphimon blieb skeptisch und sollte es für den Rest seines Daseins auch bleiben. Die Frage, die er stellte galt nicht den Kindern, sondern den Digimon. Sie traten hervor, standen in einer Reihe, aber anders wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen verspürten sie keine Angst vor diesem Mega-Digimon. Ihnen war bewusst, egal was sie tun würden, diese Digimon würde sie für immer mit Verachtung strafen. Aber sie konnten beweisen, dass sie kämpfen konnten. Dass sie das Potenzial hatten etwas zu ändern. Es war dieser Moment und diese Worte, die sich für immer in das Gedächtnis der Meister der Dunkelheit brannte.  
„Dann beweist, dass ihr nicht nur Musiker, sondern auch Soldaten sein könnt."

𝅗𝅥

Gerechtigkeit hatte er gesagt. Gerechtigkeit ist etwas, was die Welt bräuchte. Wenn Hisaki jedoch eins aus der Realen Welt gelernt hatte, dann das die Welt ungerecht war. Die Reichen wurden reicher, die Armen blieben auf der Strecke. Wer Essen hatte fraß sich satt, wer keines hatte verhungerte. Wer Hilfe bräuchte, bekam sie nicht und der, der sie hatte nutzte sie aus. Welche Mächte sich solch ein System ausgedachten waren nicht ganz dicht gewesen. Deswegen auch gewannen in Märchen und Fabeln immer die Guten, die Mutigen, die Hilfsbereiten, die Klugen, die Ehrlichen, in stiller Hoffnung, jene Gute Nacht Geschichten, die sich ins Kinderherz brannten würden die Zeit des Heranwachsens überleben.  
Hisaki las Tsukaimon ALICE IM WUNDERLAND und ALICE HINTERN DEN SPIEGELN mit in etwa dem selben Hintergedanken und der selben Hoffnung vor, wenn auch das Hauptmotiv war, ihn etwas lockerer zu machen. Seine Freunde verstanden den Gedankengang nicht, aber dass verwunderte Hisaki nicht. So manche Ideen, die er hatte waren schwer zu folgen und auch Kouta, der Hisaki ja schon seit dem Kindergarten kannte rätselte über so manchen Schluss.  
Hisaki hatte in Alice immer ein Mädchen gesehen, dass die High Society Londons, ihre steife Etikette und den Spießertum satt hatte und sich daher ein Wunderland wünschte, in der ihre geliebte Welt aus Märchen, Reimen und Mutter-Gans-Liedern zur Teezeit lebendig wurde. Einfach mal fallen lassen eben, wie Alice ins Kaninchenloch. Aber die kindliche Einfachheit mit ihrer Absurdität wurde irgendwann stressig und der Wunsch nach elterlicher Logik und gesellschaftlicher, klarer Struktur wuchs, wohl darum erwachte Alice immer wieder aus ihren Träumen. Ein bisschen träumen war nicht falsch, solange man irgendwann wieder erwachte. Nur ein kleines bisschen wünschen. Das man mit anderen Träumen durfte. Das war doch nicht verkehrt? Aber wo war da die Gerechtigkeit? Was haben Gerechtigkeit und ein Traum gemeinsam?  
Tsukaimon döste vor sich hin. Er hatte das Richtige getan und den Mittag auf Hisakis Schoß sitzend verschlafen. Tsukaimon brummte und streckte sich, wurde aber ruhiger, als Hisaki ihn am Ansatz seiner Flügel kraulte.  
„Hast du Antworten, Alice?", fragte Labramon zart. Es fragte anstelle von Kouta, der erst etwas wartete und sich dann neben Hisaki setzte.  
„Du hast dir ein schwieriges Attribut ausgesucht."  
„Ja. Aber es war das Erste, was mir einfiel."  
Hilfesuchend starrte er Kouta an, dann blickte er sich um.  
„Wo hast du Dracmon gelassen?"  
„Er ist mit den Mädchen, Betamon, Floramon und Koemon weg. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie nichts dummes anstellen."  
„Momo und Floramon sind ja dabei. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen", sagte Hisaki. Kouta nickte zwar, es beruhigte ihn aber nur bedingt. Dracmon hatte nun mal viele Flausen im Kopf und in Kombination mit Koemon deutete es schon so gut wie auf eine Katastrophe hin.  
Tsukaimon schreckte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und gähnte laut.  
„Hey, Schlafmütze, wach auf", rief Hisaki und tippte mit den Finger auf Tsukaimons Kopf.  
„Lass mich. Ich will schlafen."  
„Du schläfst schon den ganzen Mittag."  
„Die Sonne macht mich aber so schläfrig... Lass mich liegen..."  
„Du bist schlimmer wie der Schwarze König, hat dir das mal jemand gesagt?", schimpfte Hisaki weiter, sein Digimon schlief aber wieder. Er seufzte zwar, aber dann nahm Hisaki Tsukaimon an sich und legte ihn in seine Arme, damit er dort weiter schlafen konnte und tatsächlich schmiegte sein Digimon sich im Schlaf näher an ihn wie ein Säugling an seine Mutter.  
„Tsukaimon ist manchmal echt süß, wenn er nicht gerade so grummelig ist", sagte Labramon kichernd.  
„So anhänglich kennt man ihn gar nicht", witzelte nun auch Kouta.  
„Er ist schon von Geburt an so. Als wir in den Schneesturm geraten sind bekam er Angst. Wir wären beide fast erfroren und haben versucht uns gegenseitig warm zu halten. Nicht einmal von den Frigimon wollte er sich untersuchen lassen, obwohl er so krank wurde."  
Bei dem Gedanken an den Schneesturm, der sie am dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft überraschte wurden Hisakis Finger wieder ganz taub. Als der Himmel klar war, war die Luft mehr frisch als wirklich kalt und sie hatten das Panorama, die bunten Polarlichter und die Straße mit den gefrorenen Wasser und Fischen bestaunen können. Dann wurde es kalt und alles nur noch weiß. Hisaki erinnerte sich, dass er Poyomon in seiner Weste trug, um ihn von der Kälte zu schützen. Er war bereits erkältet gewesen und hustete immer wieder. Hisaki brach irgendwann zusammen, Arme und Beine taub und hätte Poyomon nicht so laut geweint, hätten die Frigimon sie vielleicht nie gefunden.  
Obwohl keinem von beiden bewusst war, dass sie so etwas wie füreinander bestimmt waren, ließ Hisaki dieses kleine Baby-Digimon nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Es war, als hätte er sich in dem Moment, als er dieses unförmige Ding in den Händen hielt in ihn verliebt. Er hielt ihm im Arm, schaukelte ihn hin und her und sei es die ganze Nacht gewesen und manchmal wäre er durchgedreht, weil Poyomon nicht aufhörte zu jammern. Hisaki las ihm vor, fütterte ihn und saugte den Schleim aus den verstopften Atemwegen (Hisaki hoffte, er könnte diese Erfahrung irgendwann verdrängen). So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man plötzlich ein kleines Haustier oder ein Geschwisterchen hatte. Oder wenn man Vater wurde.  
„Ich kann Tsukaimon verstehen. Wie ihn ging es mir auch", erzählte Kouta. „Ich war überfordert mit allen. Und Punimon, obwohl er selbst ein Baby-Digimon war hat mich beschützt, als die Chessmon uns mitnehmen wollten und hat mich aufheitern wollen. Er schien gespürt zu haben, wie verloren ich mir vorkam."  
„Aber ich war doch genauso überfordert und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte."  
„Aber vielleicht konntest du besser damit umgehen, dich in einer fremden Welt zu orientieren... Was meinst du, Alice im Wunderland?"  
„ _Achtung da hinten!_ ", rief Soichiro zu ihnen hinüber, ehe ein Fußball zwischen Hisaki und Kouta auf den Boden knallte. Labramon schrie auf, die beiden Jungen zuckten zusammen, wie auch Tsukaimon im Halbschlaf und drückte sich dabei näher an seinen Partner.  
„Entschuldigung, ist alles gut bei euch?", fragte Dorumon, der sofort angerannt kam, Natsu, Candlemon und Soichiro hinterher. Das PetitMamon Pärchen und die Numemon, die auch mitgespielten blickten besorgt hinüber.  
„Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen?", schimpfte Labramon, die beiden Digimon und die Kinder senkten beschämt die Köpfe. „Tschuldige. Mein Fallrückzieher hat nicht so funktioniert, wie ich wollte", entschuldigte Soichiro sich, dann aber, als hätte er vergessen was er wollte, starrte er Tsukaimon an, der sich immer noch fest an Hisaki klammerte. Genauso gespannt schauten auch Natsu, Candlemon und Dorumon.  
„Hey, Tsukaimon, alles wieder gut? Soichiro war nur zu doof zum zielen."  
„Ich war nicht zu doof, ich hab mich verrechnet!"  
„Wundert mich nicht, du hattest in Mathe schon immer schlechte Noten", bemerkte Natsu ungewohnt sarkastisch. Tsukaimon, von Hisakis Worten beruhigt ließ locker und sah seinen Partner an, der ihm aufmunternd anlächelte. Tsukaimon lächelte selbst schüchtern, bis er das Publikum um sie herum bemerkte, aufschrie und sich mit finsterer Mine hinter Hisaki versteckte.  
„Wie lange gucken die schon?"  
„Jetzt krieg dich ein. Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass du in der Mittagssonne einpennst und dich von Alice rumtragen lässt wie ein Baby-Digimon", bemerkte Candlemon, lachte, aber Tsukaimon wurde nur noch grimmiger.  
„Lass das Gekicher, Candlemon."  
„Komm Tsukaimon. Wir sind doch ein Orchester. Hier muss sich keiner für irgendwas schämen."  
Hisaki wollte nach Tsukaimon greifen, doch er duckte sich weiter nach hinten. Etwas missmutig schaute er um sich, erst dann hoben sich seine Flügelohren wieder, die er zuvor zurückgelegt hatte.  
„Sagt aber bloß nichts Dracmon davon, verstanden!"  
„Machen wir nicht", lachte Kouta, wissend, dass diese Bemerkung nicht von ungefähr kam. Auch wenn sein Digimon es eigentlich nur gut meinte, konnte Dracmon wirklich stachelnd und gemein sein. Und just in dem Moment hatte Kouta den Eindruck, sein Digimon gehört zu haben, das schrie:  
„ _Aus dem Weg da unten!_ "  
Und es war wirklich sein Digimon, wie er ernüchternd feststellen musste, begleitet von einem klappernden Geräusch. Büsche wackelten und schließlich schoss ein Holzwagen durch das Gestrüpp. Kouta konnte gerade noch Dracmon und Koemon erkennen, eher er von Hisaki zur Seite gezogen wurde, ansonsten wäre er überfahren worden. Sie sahen nur knapp, dass der kleine Wagen beladen war mit Pflanzen und der Geruch war so markant, dass sie auch gleich wussten, mit was er bis zum Rand gefüllt war. Lavendel.  
Die PetitMamon und Numemon sprangen kreischend zur Seite, als der Wagen mit Dracmon, Koemon und Floramon vorbeiraste, gegen die Wand fuhr und dann in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde. Die drei Digimon lagen schließlich zwischen Holz und Pflanzen, jammernd und ächzend auf dem Boden. Eines der Räder rollte der Gruppe entgegen, die das alles mit Entsetzen beobachteten. Kouta schlug sich die Hand ins Gesicht, gerade als hinter ihnen Kana, Renta und Touko mit Betamon angelaufen kamen.  
„Hey, seid ihr noch heil? Floramon?!"  
„Uns geht's gut, Gretel", keuchte Floramon. Sie klopfte sich Lavendelblüten von den Armen, ehe sie wütend zu Dracmon und Koemon sah, die sich die Köpfe rieben.  
„Ihr seid Schuld! Wir hätten uns was brechen können!"  
„Aber es war doch witzig!", protestierte Koemon, dann bekam er eine von Floramon übergezogen.  
„Witzig? _Witzig_?!", schrie sie und widerstand dem Drang, Koemon am Kragen zu packen, während Betamon seufzte:  
„Gut, dass ich nicht mitgefahren bin."  
„Bist eben doch klug, Betamon", sagte Tsukaimon zu ihm und nickte ihm freundschaftlich zu.  
„Nächstes Mal lass ich ihn zu Hause", murmelte Renta leicht verärgert, dann erst lief er mit allem anderen zur Unfallstelle, wo die Numemon Dracmon und Koemon wieder aufhalfen.  
„Ich sagte doch, ihr sollt nicht so schnell machen."  
„Sorry, Krabat", sagte Koemon wehleidig, dann knöpfte sich auch Kouta sein Digimon vor.  
„Und habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du keinen Ärger machen sollst?"  
„Es war aber so lustig..."  
„Du musst trotzdem auch auf andere Acht geben. Ihr hättet uns fast überfahren."  
„Ja. Hast Recht."  
„Und wieso habt ihr so viel Lavendel geholt?", fragte Hisaki schließlich und sah sich den Berg aus blauen Blüten an.  
„Da ist nicht nur Lavendel dabei, sonder auch Rosmarin", erklärte Kana.  
„Ja, und wofür braucht ihr das?"  
„Na, für -"  
Kana wurde unterbrochen, als Rosemon und Wisemon aus der Villa gerannt kamen. Sie schienen mit was Schlimmeren aber gerechnet zu haben, denn erst war sie recht besorgt hinausgestürmt, als sie aber sahen, dass Dracmon und Koemon nur wieder etwas ausgefressen hatten, wirkte sie entspannter.  
„Was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt?"  
„Wir haben gar nichts angestellt!", moserten die beiden Digimon, dass wurde aber von Rosemon gekonnt ignoriert.  
„Und wieso habt ihr das ganze Unkraut angeschleppt?"  
„Das ist Lavendel und Rosmarin, Tante Rhody", erklärte Touko. „Wir haben Dracmon und Koemon gebeten, dass sie mit Floramon welche suchen und abernten."  
„Wofür?"  
„Für die Hochzeit."  
Alle Schwiegen und starrten die Mädchen an, insbesondere Touko, die das mit so viel Ernsthaftigkeit sagte, dass sich keiner traute zu fragen, ob sie nur scherzte, nicht einmal Rosemon.  
„Hochzeit? Was für eine Hochzeit?"  
„Deine und Onkels Remus'", fügte nun Kana hinzu und beide betroffenen Digimon schnappten überrascht nach Luft.  
„Unsere? Gänschen, was redet ihr?"  
„Du hast zu Caturamon gesagt, ihr seid verheiratet", sagte Floramon. „Oder nicht?"  
„Ja, aber, dass habe ich gesagt, damit Wisemon bleibt."  
„Weil ihr zusammenbleiben wolltet, oder? Du wolltest nicht, dass er geht, sondern bei dir bleibt, richtig?", fragte Betamon. Rosemon wusste nicht, was sie sagen wollte, denn es stimmte, es so zu sagen war aber unangenehm. Wisemon brachte voller Verlegenheit ohnehin nichts heraus und starrte nur mit (so vermutete man) Scham auf den Boden.  
„Krabat, was heißt Hochzeit?", fragten die PetitMamon.  
„Das heißt, dass man sich sehr liebt und man sich das Versprechen gibt, für immer zusammen zu sein. Das kann man nur mit jemanden machen, mit dem man nicht verwandt ist. Und man muss erwachsen sein."  
„In unserer Welt machen das alle Erwachsenen, die sich sehr gern haben, damit sie Familien aufbauen können", sagte auch Natsu. Die Digimon, auch die der Kinder hatten mit großen Augen und mit größter Aufmerksamkeit zugehört und ihre Reaktionen schwankten zwischen _Warum sollte man das tun_ , bis dahin, dass das eigentlich ganz süß war.  
„Gänschen...", begann Rosemon. „Es ist nett gemeint, aber in unserer Welt macht man das nicht. Da gibt es keine Hochzeiten oder Ehen."  
„Dann führen wir es halt ein", antwortete Hisaki trocken. „Shakamon und der Troubadour haben gesagt, die Digiwelt soll von uns lernen. Also soll sie heute lernen, was eine Hochzeit ist. Irgendeiner muss doch mal damit anfangen."  
„Richtig", stimmten alle Kinder zu und die Digimon, die sich darüber immer noch etwas uneinig waren stimmten vorsichtshalber einfach mit.  
„Aber -"  
„Kein Aber, Onkel Remus", unterbrach ihn Soichiro. „Wir gehen Morgen an die Front und wissen nicht, wann wir wiederkommen. Aber zu wissen, dass ihr euch das Versprechen gibt füreinander da zu sein, würde uns beruhigen. Wir machen uns um euch doch auch Sorgen."  
„Vielleicht versteht die Digiwelt und die Serums dann auch, dass eine Ehe weit mehr wert ist, wie eine Vormundschaft."  
Von Koutas Worten überrumpelt, wusste Rosemon nicht mehr, was sie dazu nun noch sagen sollte und beobachtete, wie Wisemon auch, wie Kana ein Bündel Lavendel mit etwas Rosmarin zusammensteckte.  
„Lavendel Blau und grüner Rosmar-in, wenn ich König bin, sei meine König-in", sang sie, ehe Kana Rosemon den Strauß in die Hände drückte. „Wie im dem Mutter-Gans-Reim. Also machen wir uns ans Werk."  
„Und was sollen wir machen?", fragte eines der Numemon.  
„Ihr könnt die Blumenkinder sein."  
„Was macht man da?"  
„Ihr werft die Blumen durch die Gegend."  
„Klingt witzig. Okay, machen wir."  
Auch Labramon und die PetitMamon jubelten. Und unter den fragend wie überforderten Blicken Rosemons und Wisemons (denen das zudem sehr unangenehm war) sahen sie zu, wie Clockmon, Gladimon und Digitamamon den Kinder halfen, ihre Instrumente nach draußen zu befördern, während die Rookies versuchten, aus dem bisschen Grünzeug, was man gebracht hatte und dem, was sich in der Villa fand (darunter hunderte von Kerzen) eine einigermaßen feierliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen.  
Fertig wurden sie zur Dämmerung. Renta, als Ältester hatte sich bereit erklärt die Trauung zu leiten, während die anderen Digiritter und Digimon bei ihren Instrumenten standen. Und vor Renta stand Rosemon, mit ihrem Strauß in der Hand und Wisemon. Beide wirkten unbeholfen.  
„Und... was nun?", fragte Wisemon, nachdem er fast eine Minute nur Rosemon angeschaut hatte.  
„Sagt einfach, was ihr fühlt. Und dann frage ich euch, ob ihr wirklich heiraten wollt. Das ist ganz einfach."  
So einfach stellten es sich aber die beiden Digimon nicht vor, zumal sie sich selbst nicht ganz im Klaren waren, wie und was sie fühlten. Also standen sie sich weiter schweigend gegenüber, beobachtet von so vielen Augenpaaren, die warteten dass sich etwas tat.  
Es dauerte etwas, bis Wisemon sich räusperte, sehr leise, dann immer lauter werdend, jedes Mal wenn er anfangen wollte, aber die Anfangsworte nicht fand.  
„Rosemon, ich -"  
„Es ist gut, Wisemon."  
Wisemon schwieg sofort und im ersten Augenblick erschrak er durch Rosemons Aussprache. Sie klang so fremd und bekümmert. Sie klang nicht wie jemand, der glücklich war und gerade die Mädchen, die sich eigentlich darauf gefreuten, dass Rosemon endlich sich Wisemon öffnete, bekam Angst dass ihre Tante Rhody einen Rückzieher machte.  
Rosemon holte tief Luft und erstickte beinah an dem intensiven Lavendelgeruch.  
„Du hast mir in all der Zeit oft genug beteuert, wie sehr du mich verehrst. So oft, dass es allen schon fast zum Halse heraushing. Du warst nicht das erste Digimon, dass mich mit Komplimenten überhäufte und ewige Treue schwor. Aber du warst das erste Digimon, dessen Worte so aufrichtig klangen. Naiv und irgendwie infantil, aber ehrlich. Als ich sah, wie du dich für noch so jeden krummen Grashalm begeistern konntest, dachte ich, dass du verrückt sein musstest."  
Rentas Lippen wurden schmal, Kotemon, der neben ihm stand blickte nervös hin und her. Auch wenn er als Digimon keine Ahnung von so einer Zeremonie hatte, sagte etwas in ihm (nicht zuletzt Rentas Mimik) dass das nicht unbedingt das war, war man sich in so einer Situation sagen sollte.  
„Aber gerade dieses Verrückte mochte ich an dir. So vieles was du tust oder sagst ist absolut unsinnig und irrational. Die Welt deiner Gedanken erschließt sich mir kaum", sprach Rosemon weiter, ihre Stimme klang schwer und auch zittrig. Und plötzlich, als sie ihr gesenktes Gesicht wieder hob und Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, war zu erkennen, dass es keine Angst war die Rosemon so einnahm.  
„Aber es ist diese Welt, die mich mitreißt und zu dir zieht. Es existiert eine Anziehungskraft, die ich nicht beschreiben kann. Ich möchte jeden Tag von deinen verrückten Dingen sehen. Und wenn das diese Liebe ist, von der die Kinder immer in ihren Märchen berichten, dann bin ich froh, dass _du_ es bist, in den ich mich verliebt habe."  
Wisemon schaffte es nicht mehr irgendetwas hinzufügen, da warf sich Rosemon ihm schon um den Hals. Ihren kleinen Strauß aus Lavendel und Rosmarin warf sie über die Schultern, ziemlich weit sogar und er landete direkt auf Tsukaimons Stirn. Er schüttelte sich, damit die Blüten, die in seinem kurzen Fell hingen abfielen und nachdem er sich wunderte, warum gerade Kana und Touko ihn so vielsagend ansahen, warf er den Strauß zu den beiden PetitMamon, die sich drüber freuten.  
Rosemon und Wisemon, weiter in den Armen des anderen hatten die Welt um sicher herum vergessen. Und je länger und öfter Wisemon beteuerte, ewig an der Seite seiner Roten Königin zu bleiben und Renta schließlich noch ein leises „Ich erklär euch zu... Gatte und Gattin" von sich hinmurmelte, da er nicht mehr glaubte, dass die beiden noch etwas mitbekamen, lag nun auch das Auge der Digiwelt auf ihnen.  
Jede gefühlte Emotion, jede Regung und jede körperliche Reaktion wurde aufgenommen und analysiert. Ein komplexer Prozess der digitalen Natur, der sich erst bemerkbar machte, als jene neugewonnen Daten, die die Digiwelt durch die beiden gewann, sich zumindest in einem gewissen Rahmen ausbreitete. Die Erkenntnis was Liebe war gelang in die Köpfe aller Zeugen. Daten, die in die nächsten Generationen mit einfließen würden. Im Moment musste diese Generation aber noch diese neuen Erkenntnisse verarbeiten.  
Hisaki erschrak, als er Tsukaimon mit Tränen in den Augen sah.  
„Tsukaimon, weinst du?"  
„Gar nicht! Das ist der Lavendel, der riecht streng!", schrie er auf. Tsukaimon drehte sich um, aber Hisaki sah trotzdem, dass er versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen.  
„Aber es rührt dich?", fragte Hisaki nochmal vorsichtig und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Tsukaimon.  
„Ich freue mich für die beiden. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso mir dann die Tränen kommen."  
„Nennt man Freudentränen. Sieh dir Tante Rhody an. Sie weint, weil sie glücklich ist."  
„Weinen hat nichts allein mit Trauer zu tun. Tränen sind auch nur der oberste Maßstab dessen, wie stark und tief die Gefühle sind", warf Kouta ein, der neben Hisaki stand. Er hielt Dracmon im Arm, dieser lehnte seinen Gesicht gegen dessen Brust. Als Dracmon und Tsukaimon sich ansahen, merkten beide dass der jeweils andere auch zu gerührt von dieser Szene war, um den Tränenfluss standzuhalten. Erst überlegten sie, ob es ihnen peinlich sein müsste, realisierten aber im selben Augenblick, dass auch Floramon zum Taschentuch griff, dass Kana ihr gab, Candlemon versucht sein Gesicht mit den Flammen in seinen Händen zu trocknen und Betamon, Dorumon und Koemon ließen dem allen ihren freien Lauf und hier und da hörte man ein Schniefen.  
Erleichtert sahen sie sich wieder das glücklich Paar an, wie sie sich in den Armen hielten, so fest, dass sie fast das Gleichgewicht verloren und aus dem Versuch es wieder zu finden waren sie nahtlos zum Tanzen übergegangen. Labramon sprang um sie herum, Jubel, hier und da fingen Digimon an sich mitzubewegen.  
„Schnell Leute, wir müssen spielen. Womit fangen wir an?", rief Soichiro in die Runde.  
„Können wir mit dem Blumenwalzer anfangen?", schlug Touko vor. „Etwas ruhiges zum Einstieg wäre nicht verkehrt."  
„Gute Idee eigentlich", entgegnete Hisaki, war aber mehr damit beschäftigt, die Noten dafür in seinem Buch zu finden, Kouta und Renta sahen ihm dabei über die Schultern. „Und was haltet ihr vom Liebestraum?"  
„Oh, ja. Und von Shostakovichs Walzer?"  
Touko, Renta und Hisaki nickten Kouta zu. Die Bläser unter ihnen hatten bereits begonnen den Blumenwalzer zu spielen, der Rest von ihnen würde erst ab der Hälfte nach und nach einsteigen.  
Keiner wusste mehr, wann er eingeschlafen war. Der Trubel ging die ganze Nacht und Hisaki kam selbst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zu sich. Es war noch dunkel, aber am Horizont zeichneten sich bereits die ersten weißgoldenen Sonnenstrahlen ab. Rosemon und Wisemon tanzten, oder vielmehr bewegten sie sich langsam, Arm in Arm im Kreis, der Rest war kaputt und schlief im Gras.  
Die anderen Kinder und ihre Partner schliefen alle noch. Auch Tsukaimon. Hisaki wusste nicht, was ihn plötzlich so sentimental werden ließ, aber als er Tsukaimon ansah wie er friedlich schlief, begann er sei Digimon an sich zu drücken.  
Hisaki schloss die Augen und döste noch etwas vor sich hin. Der Diensttag war zu Ende.  
In ein paar Stunden würden sie in den Krieg ziehen.

* * *

\- das Cupimon zu Salamon und PawnChessmon White digitieren ist Canon. Das sie allerdings zu Tinkermon digitieren nicht (aber ich glaube, dass hat man sich schon gedacht, weil dass ja auch Teil von Sanzomons Digitations-Linie hier ist, die durch und durch nicht-canon ist).


	26. WONDERLAND 3rd Movement ( autumn )

\- Konzert IX - WONDERLAND, 3. Satz, Adantino attacca H-Dur [ autumn ]

Der größte Teil der Digiwelt, der sich hinter der großen Grenze befand und auf diversen Landkarten mit dem Schriftzug GEHENNA markiert war bestand aus Meer. Doch war das Wasser nicht wie Touko es kannte tief azurblau, so wie als sie an Tag Eins mit Puchimon am Strand erwachte, sondern schwarz. Eigentlich, wenn man es genau nahm war alles in Gehenna schwarz. Man wollte fast depressiv werden, wenn es dieser Krieg nicht schon wäre. Wie einige Digimon der Serumischen Armee es hier über Jahre aushielten verstanden weder Touko, noch Renta, die hier an diesem Stützpunkt standen.  
„Und? Siehst du etwas, Momo?"  
„Nein. Scheint ruhig zu sein", entgegnete Touko. Mit ihrem Fernglas, das ihr Wisemon mitgab beobachtete sie die Wellen und das Wasser, nicht zuletzt die Bohrinseln, die man selbst ohne Fernglas gut von der Küste aus sehen konnte. Doch anders wie man es von Bohrinseln kannte, suchten diese und die Digimon, die diese erbaut hatten nichts im Meer, sondern sie pumpten dunkle Energie (sprich, korrupte Daten) in den Meeresboden. Die Digimon im Meer starben oder sie wurden gezwungen zu Virus-Typen zu digitieren und mittlerweile wirkte sich diese Dunkelheit auf das Land aus.  
Um dem entgegen zu kommen musste man nur die Leitungen zerstören. Dies war jedoch weitaus problematischer. Denn wie Touko und Renta erfuhren schwamm ein riesiges Unterwasser-Digimon durch die Meere. Es war ungeheuer schnell, angeblich schaffte es in nicht einmal einer Stunde von der Ost- bis zur Westküste zu schwimmen und fraß die Soldaten der Serumischen Armee. Die Bohrinseln über Wasser anzugreifen war Zeitverschwendung. Die Dunkelheit lag wie ein Stromfeld über ihnen und jedes Digimon, dass zu nahe kam wurde von einem Blitz meist tödlich getroffen. Touko nahm das Fernglas runter.  
„Nichts zu sehen von diesem Ungeheuer."  
„Dann können wir ja loslegen, ehe es auftaucht."  
Makuramon, der auf der Spitze einer Sirene mit vier Lautsprechern balancierte, um von dort einen Überblick auf die Bucht zu haben sprang mit einem Salto zu Renta und Touko hinunter.  
„Wenn wir uns beeilen, ist dir Bohrinsel weg, ehe es etwas merkt."  
„Glaube ich nicht", sagte Touko, weiter über das Meer schauend und verwundert blinzelte Makuramon mit den großen Augen. „Es ist egal, wann wir anfangen, es wird uns bemerken. Vielleicht weiß es bereits Bescheid."  
„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Renta.  
„Ich habe mir die Berichte der anderen Einheiten durchgelesen, die den Angriff entkommen konnten. Es war einfach immer viel zu schnell vor Ort, das konnte kein Zufall sein. Dieses Digimon ist laut Beschreibungen riesig und entsprechend verbraucht es Unmengen Energie. Auch wenn es schnell schwimmen kann, wäre es absolut unvorteilhaft, wenn es ständig durch die Ozeane schwimmt, um die Truppen abzufangen."  
„Du meinst also, es lauert irgendwo?"  
Touko nickte. Am Strand sammelten sich immer mehr Submarinmon. MegaSeadramon war bei ihnen und wartete, dass seine Partnerin kam.  
„Meine Theorie ist, dass es einen inneren Radar besitzt, der die Meere scannt und ihm genau sagt, wo feindliche Truppen sind. Vielleicht elektromagnetische Wellen, die durch die Bohrinseln verstärkt werden. Sobald wir der Bohrinsel zu nahe kommen sind wir in seinem Visier. Das muss alles schnell und reibungslos laufen."  
„Du kennst dich gut aus", lobte Renta sie. Obwohl Touko fand, dass der Zeitpunkt etwas ungünstig war, wurde sie verlegen und fing an nervös an ihren rotbraunen Zöpfen rumzuspielen.  
„Na ja, mein Papa ist doch bei der Marine. Er erzählt hin und wieder etwas und hat mich mal mit in ein U-Boot genommen."  
„Ich finde es toll, wenn Eltern ihre Kinder für ihre Dinge begeistern wollen."  
Weil Renta kurz nachdenklich wirkte, verkniff Touko es sich anzumerken, dass ihre Eltern ihr viel zeigten, aber ihre Motivation keine elterliche Liebe war. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie Rentas Eltern gar nicht kannte. Immer wenn sie mal zu Renta nach Hause gingen waren sie weg und nur seine älteren Geschwister waren anwesend. Wenn Touko so überlegte, waren selbst die kaum zu Hause. Nie war jemand zu Hause.  
„He, wird's bald!", kläffte Caturamon wütend zu ihnen hinüber. „Die Truppen warten!"  
„Sofort, Genosse!", salutierte Makuramon übertrieben, dann schnappte er sich Renta und setzte ihn auf seine Schultern. Makuramon war kaum größer wie sie alle, aber seine Kraft und seine Geschwindigkeit war enorm.  
„Das heißt immer noch Hauptmann, hast du gehört?!", brüllte Caturamon weiter. „Und so was will ein heiliges Tier-Digimon sein. Ist bei dir so viel Stroh im Kopf, dass du nicht weißt, wie du dich zu benehmen hast?"  
„Was interessieren mich andere Makuramon und andere heilige Tier-Digimon?"  
„Wir wurden geschaffen, um Huanglongmon zu dienen, ansonsten hätten Viren wie du keine Daseinsberechtigung!", schimpfte Caturamon weiter, aber stieß bei Makuramon auf taube Ohren. Huanglongmon war zwar so etwas wie der Chef der drei Engel-Digimon und kämpfte bereits in der Beta-Ära, hielt aber nicht so viel von der Apartheid. Sklaverei hingegen war er nicht abgeneigt. Auch wenn die zwölf Tier-Digimon, deren Daten eigentlich nur daraus bestanden Huanglongmon treu zu dienen, merkte man auch ihnen eine gewisse Abneigung zu den Virus-Typen an. Während die einen, wie Caturamon die Chance auf Beförderung hatten, erhielten die anderen nur etwas lockere Leinen, an denen sie geführt wurden. Nur ließ sich Makuramon besagte Leine nicht so einfach anlegen.  
„Ich gehöre nicht zu Huanglongmon, sondern zu Krabat. Ich bin ein Orchestermitglied, dass von Shakamon ausgewählt wurde, ich muss also gar niemanden dienen."  
„Das ist kein Grund, sich so aufzuführen", schimpfte Renta. „Nett kannst du trotzdem sein."  
„Dann lach wieder."  
Renta blinzelte irritiert, während er zu seinem Digimon hinuntersah und dieses zu ihm hoch.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du so ein Gesicht ziehst. Wenn ich also nett bin, bist du dafür wieder fröhlich."  
„Das ist Erpressung", sagte Renta, dann grinste Makuramon.  
„Momo steht auf dich."  
„Jetzt hör auf zu stacheln! Du bist so fies!", schimpfte Renta weiter und doch begann er zu lachen, ehe Makuramon nun zufrieden Caturamon nachging, um sich der Gruppe anzuschließen, die die Bohrinsel im Flug angreifen sollte, sobald die Energiezufuhr gekappt war. Touko lief den Steg hinab, wo sie an MegaSeadramon vorbeikam.  
„Bist du bereit, Momo?", fragte ihr Digimon sie. Obwohl geoutet beließen die Kinder es dabei, vor den anderen Soldaten mit ihren Synonymen angesprochen zu werden. Das fühlte sich sicherer an.  
„Nicht wirklich. Mir geht so viel durch den Kopf, was schiefgehen könnte."  
„Denk daran nicht", redete MegaSeadramon auf sie ein. „Du bist klug. Wir haben die Bohrinsel so gut wie es ging studiert. Das klappt schon. Selbst wenn _es_ hier aufkreuzt."  
„Seit wann bist du so optimistisch?"  
„Ich versuche mir Mut zu machen. Auch ich denke die ganze Zeit daran, was schief gehen könnte."  
Entschlossen, aber besorgt tauchte MegaSeadramon ins Wasser. Eines der Submarimon stand schon für Touko bereit und öffnete die Klappe auf seinem Rücken, damit sie einsteigen konnte. Kaum, dass es diese schloss tauchte es hinab und Touko schnaufte, ehe sie nur noch Wasser sah und auf sich einredete, dass es nicht anders war wie in Vaters U-Boot zu sitzen. Nur dass es hier eben Dämonenkönige im Meer gab.  
Das Meer war dunkel, aber nicht trübe. Man konnte auch ohne Licht alles um sich herum gut sehen. Um die Submarimon schwammen Mantaraymon und Depthmon zum Schutz nebenher. Anemonen und Korallen, die früher sicher einmal knallbunt waren, waren schwarz durch die Dunkelheit geworden. Zwischen ihnen ragten Kabel und Rohre heraus, die alle zur Bohrinsel führten. Die Kabel sammelten sich in Fünfer-Reihen und anschließend zu einem großen Bündel, geschützt durch Metall und Rohre.  
„Da wären wir."  
„Gut, jetzt müssen die Hauptkabel durchtrennt werden", sagte Touko zu Submarimon und kramte in ihrem Kleid rum, wo sie einen Bauplan von der Bohrinsel hatte, unterzeichnet von QueenChessmon. Ihre Armee hatte diese schließlich mit aufgebaut, ehe Cherubimon sie stellte und zu einem Waffenstillstand zwang. Nun empfand sie Reue und wenn es nur ihren Schwestern gegenüber war. Die Pläne auszuhändigen, so sagte sie, wäre ihre Wiedergutmachung und ihr Schritt, etwas für den Frieden zu tun, von dem die Kinder predigten.  
„Die meisten führen Dunkelheit ins Meer und nur wenige wieder zurück. Dort ist es das zweite Kabel von rechts. Passt auf, dass ihr die anderen nicht erwischt, sonst bekommt ihr die dunkle Macht ab."  
Eines der Depthmon nahm sich sofort dem an. Die Kabel waren dick und lagen eng beieinander, sie zu durchtrennen war nicht einfach. MegaSeadramon schwamm die Gegend um die Bohrinsel ab, während Touko weiter Anweisungen gab. Er spürte bereits, dass dieses Ungetüm herkam. Nein. Es war in der Nähe.  
„Beeilt euch! Ich fürchte, wir bekommen Besuch."  
„Die Kabel sind zu dick, wir kommen kaum durch", beschwerten sich ein Depthmon, dann aber atmete es erleichtert auf, als er es durchtrennt hatte. Keine Minute später schafften es auch zwei andere, die entsprechenden Leitungen zu durchtrennen. Dann lösten sich die Kabel in einzelne Daten auf.  
Über der Wasseroberfläche sah Renta, noch immer auf Makuramons Schultern sitzend, wie einige Lichter der Bohrinsel ausgingen. Und im gleichen Moment, wie er einen Schatten zwischen den Wellen sah, schien auch MegaSeadramon eine Silhouette in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Plötzlich wurde alles um sie herum schwarz. Selbst als die Submarimon ihre Scheinwerfer einschalteten, sah man absolut nichts.  
„Geht da weg, schnell!", befahl MegaSeadramon den Mantaraymon die enger an die Submarimon schwammen. Ein Schrei. Eines der Depthmon war in die Schwärze gezogen worden, doch als die Submarimon die Stelle, wo es zuvor noch war anleuchteten, sahen sie weiterhin nur Schwärze. Touko sah sich um, so weit wie es ihr möglich war. Die Scheinwerfer zweiter Submarimon erloschen plötzlich. Sie hörte ein Grollen, wie ein Seebeben. Irgendwo in einem Blickwinkel sah sie eine Schwanzflosse.  
„Es ist hier."  
„Wir kämpfen."  
„Nein!", fuhr MegaSeadramon die beiden Depthmon an. „Die Sicherheit der Soldaten geht vor. Es kennt die Gewässer besser als wir. Also flieht!"  
„Aber MegaSeadramon!"  
„Ihr habt ihn gehört. Hauen wir ab!", sagte das Submarimon zu Touko und machte unter ihren Protesten kehrt. Ihr Digimon schwamm in die Finsternis, nicht wissend, was ihn erwarten würde. Die Mantaraymon und Submarimon schwammen voraus, die Depthmon gaben ihnen Rückendeckung. Sie drängten die Digimon vor ihnen schneller zu machen doch wie sie feststellen mussten, kamen sie nicht vorwärts.  
„Was ist los, Submarimon?"  
„Die Strömung – sie zieht uns zurück! Das ist dieses Digimon!", ächzte Submarimon. Auch die übrigen Submarimon und die Mantaraymon wurden wieder zurückgezogen.  
Irgendwo hinter ihnen hörte Touko MegaSeadramon schreien, kurz darauf wieder ein Beben. Eines der drei Depthmon hielt dem Sog nicht mehr stand und verschwand.  
„Drück auf die Tube, Submarimon."  
„Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
„Dann – Dann lass es eben!"  
„Was?!", schrie Submarimon Touko an und vor Entsetzen hörte es tatsächlich kurz auf weiter gegen den Strom zu schwimmen.  
„Lass dich mitziehen. Wenn ich _Jetzt_ sage, schmeißt du mich raus und schwimmst davon, okay?"  
„Hast du vergessen, was für ein Digimon das ist?"  
„Vertraue mit einfach! Ich weiß, was ich tue!"  
Submarimon hatte eigentlich sehr wenig Vertrauen in dieses Kind, dass sie Momo nannten und sich manchmal nicht sicher war, ob sie nun ein Mensch oder ein Gänschen war. Aber Angesichts ihrer Lage und den vermutlich sicheren Tod bot sich kaum eine Alternative an. So machte es kehrt und schwamm mit der Meeresströmung an den übrigen Depthmon vorbei, die um ihr Leben schwammen. Dann blitzte etwas in der Schwärze auf und Touko sah die Konturen eines Krokodilkiefers.  
„Jetzt!", schrie Touko und über ihr öffnete sich die Klappe. Sie überschlug sich im Wasser, während das Submarimon wieder umkehrte, aber kaum vorwärts kam. Touko ließ sich treiben und sie hätte schwören können, sie hätte diesen Dämonenkönig lachen hören und seine Augen aufblitzen sehen, als dieser Digiritter in sein Maul gezogen wurde. Touko aber hielt ihm ihr Digivice entgegen und das gelbgoldene Licht blendete das Unterwasser-Digimon. Der Sog verschwand mit ihm, die serumischen Truppen schwammen fort so schnell sie konnten, während Touko geradewegs zur Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Das riesige Digimon schwamm ihr noch nach, bis ihn ein anderes in den Kiefer biss und wegtrug. MegaSeadramon zog ihn zurück.  
Als sie oben ankam und feststellte, dass ein Unterwetter aufzog, sprang nun auch Leviamon, der Dämonenkönig der fast ganz Net Ocean an sich gerissen hatte aus dem Wasser. Als Leviamon auf Touko zusprang, die nicht schnell genug nach ihren Digivice greifen konnte, flog ein Digimon, von einer Blase eingehüllt wie ein Komet hinunter und traf Leviamons Schnauze. Es fiel wieder zurück ins Wasser, blieb aber oberhalb des Wasserspiegels, während das Digimon triumphierend auf seinem Maul stand.  
„Makuramon?", rief Touko verblüfft. Nicht weit vom Ort des Geschehens flog ein Houlsmon umher und auf dessen Rücken saß Renta.  
„Re- Krabat? Spinnt ihr, die Bohrinsel ist noch im Betrieb!"  
„Wir lassen euch nicht hängen! Ich sitze bestimmt nicht seelenruhig am Ufer! Das Ding machen wir zusammen fertig!"  
„Richtig! Also nimm das!"  
Aus seinen großen Hosentaschen zog Makuramon geschätzt ein duzend kleine Flaschen heraus, alle gefüllt mit scharfen Gewürzen. Mit voller Wucht schlug er die Fracht auf Leviamons Schnauze. Leviamon atmete alles ein und da seine Nase sein bestes und damit empfindlichstes Sinnesorgan war, setzte es ihm unheimlich zu. Es bekam schlecht Luft, die Nase kratzte und die Augen tränten.  
„ _Ihr... minderwertiges Gesindel, wagt es...!_ ", brüllte Leviamon erbost, es schnaufte, während es seine Schnauze hin und her warf. Dabei warf es Makuramon davon. Als es in der Luft nach ihm schnappen wollte, sprang MegaSeadramon aus dem Wasser und sammelte dabei nicht nur Touko ein, er schlang seinen Körper um die lange Schnauze. Makuramon wurde im Fall von Houlsmon und Renta aufgefangen.  
„Schnell, haut ab, ehe ihr gegrillt werdet! Den Rest schaffen wir!", rief MegaSeadramon zu ihnen hoch. Eher gegen den Willen von Renta und Makuramon flog Houlsmon zurück und wurde dabei fast von zwei Blitzen getroffen.  
„MegaSeadramon, das ist die Chance zur Flucht."  
„Nein", antwortete er Touko. „Ich habe einen Plan. Er könnte aber auch schief gehen. Es wäre klüger zu fliehen, aber ich muss diese Chance ergreifen. Du musst dich nur gut festhalten und die Luft anhalten. Höchstens eine Minute. Bist du dabei, Momo?"  
Touko, die versuchte sich auszureden, dass Leviamon sie nicht hasserfüllt ansah und kurz von ihrer Angst gelähmt war kam zum Schluss, dass der Vorschlag ihres Digimon nicht klug war. Und überrascht, seit wann ihr Digimon von sich aus so waghalsige Entscheidungen traf.  
„Okay. Ich bin dabei!", sagte Touko eifern, jedoch klammerte sie sich ängstlich an das spitze Horn ihres Digimon. Aufs Stichwort nahm MegaSeadramon noch einmal seine Kräfte zusammen und zog Leviamon mit sich ins Wasser. Es wehrte sich kaum, schließlich war es unter Wasser im Vorteil und wenn auch seine Nase durch den Pfeffer noch immer taub war, sah es noch einigermaßen, zumindest ausreichend, um das große MegaSeadramon zu erkennen. Statt aber anzugreifen floh er und Leviamon folgte ihm. Die beiden waren fast gleich schnell, Leviamon sogar etwas schnell, doch jedes Mal wenn es MegaSeadramon fast hatte, zog dieser einen Kurve und entkam. Leviamon beschleunigte sein Tempo.  
Touko hing in MegaSeadramons Mähne, konnte sich jedoch kaum halten und die Luft ging ihr langsam aus. Lange hielt sie nicht mehr durch. Er war vermutlich die längste Minute ihres Lebens. MegaSeadramon zählte mit und als er bei fünfundvierzig Sekunden ankam, änderte er wieder die Richtung, diesmal zur Bohrinsel, an den Kabelsäulen vorbei, die zwischen den Eckpfeilern standen. Sein schmaler Körper passte gerade so durch. Leviamon hingen, viel breiter gebaut, fast blind und durch den Zorn auf dieses Digimon angetrieben, schwamm nach, verhedderte sich schließlich an den dicken Kabeln und bei dem letztlichen Versuch sich zu befreien und anzugreifen, riss es alles aus dem Boden.  
Eine Explosion, stark genug, dass sie Leviamon nicht nur vernichtete oder die Bohrinsel, sondern ihr enormer Druck erreichte MegaSeadramon und er wurde davon geschleudert. Touko hatte versucht sich festzuhalten, aber sie wurde von ihrem Digimon getrennt. Schnell, da der Schmerz in ihrer Lunge kaum mehr zu ertragen war, schwamm sie den restlichen Weg Richtung Licht.  
Gerade als ihr die Luft ausging schaffte sie es an die Oberfläche, wo sie Lärm und hohe Wellen überraschten. Ihr wurde schwindlig, als sie fast panisch ihre Lungen wieder mit Luft füllte. Direkt vor ihr ging die Bohrinsel in Flammen und Rauch auf und versank im Wasser. Von ihrem Digimon keine Spur.  
„MegaSeadramooon!", schrie Touko. Die Wellen waren hoch, es war schwer sich im Wasser umzusehen. Dann sah sie ein bräunliches Digimon geschwächt im Wasser treiben.  
„Bukamon! Bukamon, ich komme!", rief Touko und wurde dabei von einer Welle erfasst. Sie hatte Mühen vorwärts zu kommen und obwohl sie und Bukamon weniger Meter trennten, fühlte es sich nach weit mehr an. Gerade, als ihr Digimon dabei war zu versinken, erreichte Touko hin, packte ihn an einer Flosse und zog ihren bewusstlosen Partner zu sich.  
„Momooo! Halt dich fest!", hörte sie Makuramon rufen, doch der Schatten über ihr und Bukamon war sicherlich nicht von ihm. Es war Megadramon, der über sie hinwegflog. Soichiro saß mit Renta auf seinem Rücken. Makuramon hatte sich mit einem Seil hinunterfallen lassen und hing nun kopfüber da, um nach Touko zu greifen. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und Makuramon schnappte nach ihr, zog sie aus dem Wasser und mit ihnen im Arm, kletterte er das Seil wieder hoch.  
„Momo... haben wir's geschafft?"  
„Klar haben wir", sagte Touko zu ihm geschwächten Digimon, mit bibbernder Stimme und blauverfärbten Lippen. Um sie etwas aufzuwärmen zog Renta seinen Pullunder aus und gab ihn Touko.  
„Hier", sagte er lächelnd. Touko nahm es an sich und bekam nicht mehr so ganz mit, wie auch Soichiro ihr seine Weste rüber warf, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war daran zu denken, dass Renta eigentlich ganz nett war und nicht so kompliziert, wie es Hisaki und Kouta waren. Sie schaffte es aber sich auch bei Soichiro zu bedanken.  
„Ihr hattet Glück, dass wir gerade vorbei kamen."  
„Und wir freuen uns, aber was machen du und Megadramon hier?", fragte Renta.  
„Wir haben ein Problem", antwortete Megadramon. „Wir kommen von der östlichen Sanitätsbasis. Der Feind hat Natsu mitgenommen."

𝅗𝅥

Ehe sie zur Front geschickt wurden verhandelten die Kinder noch mit den Hohen Serums um einige Dinge, ansonsten würden sie den Dienst nicht antreten. Zu ihrem Glück war QueenChessmon bei diesen Verhandlungen dabei, ansonsten hätte Seraphimon sie noch unter den Tisch gezogen. Er bot ihnen an, sie von den Apartheidgesetzen freizusprechen und würde das auch schriftlich unterlegen, aber da hatte sich QueenChessmon eingemischt. Von den Apartheidsgesetzen freigesprochen zu werden war ein normaler Standard, schließlich könnten sie ansonsten nicht in die Armee. Als nach langem Hin und Her dann endlich jemand auf die Idee kam die Kinder zu fragen, was sie wollten hatten sie auch einen Einfall – die Rehabilitationskliniken schließen.  
Anfangs hatten sie einen wirklich guten Nutzen. Digimon, deren Daten im Kampf beschädigt waren sollten behandelt werden, ehe sie von Viren befallen wurden, die Fähigkeit verloren zu digitieren oder ein Leben als Bug hätten fristen müssen. Als man jedoch um die Wirkung einer Pilzart, der _Geierkrallen_ erfuhr und es schaffte aus ihren Daten, die die Erinnerungen von Digimon komplett löschte ein Serum zu entwickeln, wurde auch Virus-Digimon und auffällige Digimon dort eingewiesen, um gerebootet zu werden.  
Die Kinder und deren Digimon hatten diese Rehabilitationskliniken oder auch Wiederherstellungsstationen bereits von innen gesehen. Die Viren ihrer Gruppe waren im Laufe der Jahre, die sie nun hier waren erwischt und gefangen genommen worden und waren der Giftspritze gerade noch entkommen. Seither haben die Digiritter jene Zentren und Stationen innerhalb der Sicheren Zonen überfallen und gefangene Digimon zur Flucht verholfen, ohne aber ein Digimon, dass den Serums diente zu töten, wenn es denn hat nicht sein müssen. Dieses nahezu pazifistische Verhalten war der einzige Grund, warum man sie nicht als Terroristen einstufte und sie entgingen so einer öffentlichen Hetzjagd.  
Seraphimon gab klein bei und ließ diese Krankenstationen innerhalb der sicheren Zonen schließen. Jedoch gab es auch über die große Grenze hinweg solche Einrichtungen, die aber allesamt schon von feindlichen Truppen eingenommen worden waren. Und vor so einer standen Natsu und Kana.  
„Gruslig...", stöhnte Natsu, während er sich diese Gebäude ansah, dass nicht mehr wie ein Betonblock mitten im Wald war. „Sicher, dass wir hier die Gruppen von der Westfront treffen sollen?"  
„Dem Telegramm nach, was wir bekommen haben ja."  
Nervös blickte Kana sich um. Mystimon stand vor der Eingangstür und sah hoch. Nichts machte den Anschein, als sei hier in letzter Zeit ein Digimon gewesen, dennoch hörte er etwas aus diesem Gebäude. Kana wurde kalt bei dem Anblick. Es war nicht aus Süßigkeiten gebaut, dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas an diesem Gebäude versuchte sie anzulocken und es wäre sicherlich eine Falle.  
 _(Knusper Knusper Mäuschen wer knuspert da an meinem Häuschen?)_  
„Gretel!", rief Lilamon, die zwischen ein paar Bäumen geflogen kam. „Ich habe alles abgesucht, aber niemand ist in der Nähe."  
„Das kann doch nicht sein. Der Treffpunkt war hier, ganz sicher."  
„Aber ich habe Stellen im Wald gefunden, die Anzeichen eines Kampfes aufweisen."  
„Dann ist irgendetwas gewaltig schief gelaufen", nuschelte Natsu. Er widmete sich seinem Digimon, dass immer noch vor dem Eingang der Rehabilitationsstation stand.  
„Was sagst du, Mystimon?"  
„Ich höre etwas aus dem Inneren. Vielleicht finden wir hier etwas."  
„Gute Idee", sagte Lilamon zustimmend, die Kinder protestierten.  
„Aber das könnte gefährlich sein!"  
„Gefährlicher wie das, was wir schon in diesem Krieg gesehen haben, Gretel?"  
Lilamon wartete nicht, dass Kana ihr eine Antwort gab – sie wäre auch keine eingefallen – sondern öffnete mit Mystimon langsam die mit Pflanzen überwucherte Türe, die Kinder dicht hinter ihnen.  
Man würde es von draußen kaum vermuten, aber das Innere war nicht verwittert. Diese Gebäude erinnerten an Krankeneinrichtungen. Keine modernen, eher wie jene Krankeneinrichtungen aus dem 19. Jahrhundert, der Boden in Schachbrettmuster gefliest, die Türen aus Holz, die der Zellen und Behandlungsräume aus Stahl. Doch die Räumlichkeiten selbst waren wie geleckt und fast schon steril sauber und beißend weiß. Es war zwar dunkel, aber wenn man es nicht besser wüsste könnte man glauben, hier würde noch gearbeitet werden.  
Direkt vor ihnen ging es dir Treppe sowohl hoch wie runter, daneben zwei Gänge mit Behandlungszimmern. Die meisten Türen waren angelehnt und Mystimon und Lilamon lugten vorsichtig in diese, um zu sehen ob sich dort etwas oder jemand versteckte. Einige Türen quietschten und das Echo zog sich durch die gesamte Etage. Und zwischen dem Echo die Geräusche von Maschinen.  
„Ich glaube, das kommt von unten", murmelte Natsu. Man sah von der Treppe nur die ersten paar Stufen, der Rest wurde von der Dunkelheit verdeckt. Eine Treppe ins schwarze Nichts.  
Mystimon und Lilamon steuerten direkt darauf zu und begannen in der Schwärze zu verschwinden, blieben aber stehen, als sie merkten dass ihre Partner ihnen nicht folgten.  
„Kommt schon."  
„Wir...", stammelte Kana nur, mehr bekam sie auch nicht heraus. Ihre Versetzung an die Front war nun schon fünfzehn Monate her und immer noch war sie damit überfordert. Sie und Natsu hatten das Glück weniger in den Kampfzonen aktiv zu sein. Hauptsächlich brachten sie Zivilisten und Verletzte zurück zur Grenze,wo sie schließlich Kouta übergeben wurden. Soichiro, der das Kommando für die Fluggarde hatte kam immer mal wieder zu ihnen, so wie er alle anderen Kampfzonen immer wieder abklapperte um nach den Rechten zu sehen.  
Kana sah ihren Bruder kaum. Sie schob es auf eine Zwillings-Geschichte, aber ohne ihn fühlte sie sich hilflos. Dabei hatte Soichiro ihnen allen gezeigt, wie man mit einer Zwille richtig zielte - er war ja geübt -, Hisaki hatte sogar Ideen für Munition, damit sie in der Lage waren sich selbst zu verteidigen, und wenn es im Vergleich zu den Fähigkeiten ihrer Digimon wenig war. Kana hatte den Glauben, dass ihre Freunde es schafften ihren Digimon damit effektiv zu helfen. Der Glaube an sich selbst fehlte ihr jedoch weiterhin.  
Wieso konnte dieser Krieg nicht einfach enden? Es war so sinnlos und schon zu viele Digimon gestorben.  
„Okay. Gehen wir", sagte Natsu, wenn er auch mehr seufzte und zwang sich dazu weiter zu gehen. Ein langer Blick in die Augen seines Digimon beschleunigte sein Tempo. Kana blieb immer noch stehen.  
„Du auch, Gretel."  
„Aber wenn da unten etwas ist, Lilamon? Was schlimmes? Etwas mächtiges?", stotterte sie und schluckte.  
„Darum sind wir hier ja. Selbst wenn, machen wir es fertig."  
Lilamon streckte Kana ihre Hand hin, die nicht mehr wie eine Blüte war. Kana umklammerte eine der Blütenblätter und als Lilamon die andere noch um die ihrer Partnerin schloss stiegen sie in die unteren Etagen hinab. Bereits hier, wenn man sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnte sah man die Rohre, die aus den Wänden ragten und dann wieder in diese verschwanden. Das Geräusch, ein Rattern, wurde immer lauter. Der schwere Geruch von Eisen lag in der Luft. Hier waren vor kurzem Digimon gestorben.  
Die Treppe endete vor einer schweren Metalltüre und auch sie war offen. Allein das bereitete ein Brennen in der Magengegend, zusammen mit diesem schwarzen Rauch, der über den Boden streifte. Das Licht in diesem Raum war an. Zuvor musste das der Heizungskeller oder etwas in der Richtung gewesen sein, nun aber stand da eine überaus abstrakte Maschine mitten im Raum, die überhaupt nicht zu dem allen passte. Ein komisches, quadratisches Ding in das Haken, die über Schienen die Decke entlang und hinunter fuhren. Von der einen Seite fuhren sie hinein, um auf der anderen Seite wieder herauszukommen. Und mit brachten sie schwarze Ringe, ähnlich wie die Heiligen Ringe, die sie von den Engel-Digimon kannten. Und von diesen Ringen hingen duzende an der Wand wie rohes Fleisch an einem Fleischerhaken.  
„Was ist das hier?", fragte Natsu laut. „Für was brauchen die Serums das?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das von den Serums kommt", vermutete Mystimon und ging zu der rätselhaften Apparatur. Er schlug einmal gegen das Gehäuse und ein Teil der Seite fiel heraus. Nun sah man auch das Innenleben der Maschine. Alles war voll mit schwarzen Zahnrädern.  
„Die Dunkelheit hat die Zahnräder verfärbt. Man spürt die dunkle Energie ganz deutlich", stellte Lilamon fest, weiter mit Kana an der Hand. „Die Virus-Truppen haben das also aufgestellt."  
„Nicht nur. Schaut euch mal dieses Emblem hier an", sagte Mystimon weiter und zeigte der Gruppe die Innenseite der Metallplatte, die herausgefallen war. In einer Ecke war ein Emblem zu sehen. Ein umgedrehtes Pik in einem Zahnrad.  
„Das ist das Zeichen von QueenChessmon", sagte Kana entsetzt, Lilamon verschränkte ihre Arme.  
„Kein Wunder, dass Cherubimon sie so auf dem Kerbholz hat, wenn sie solche Maschinen für den Feind baute."  
„Aber was macht sie?", fragte Kana weiter. Natsu begann bereits die Maschine zu umrunden und auf den einzigen, kleinen Monitor zu schauen. Die Schrift war in Digimojis geschrieben, die alte Schrift, die Wisemon ihnen beigebracht hatte.  
„Na ja, was machen die Maschinen von QueenChessmon? Sie stellen Teile von Maschinen-Digimon und Waffen wieder her, wenn sie schwer beschädigt wurden. Nur das die hier Heilige Ringe herstellt."  
„Und für was brauchen die Viren Heilige Ringe? Was sagst du, Mystimon?"  
Er antwortete Lilamon nicht. Keiner hatte gemerkt, dass der schwarze Qualm im Raum gestiegen war und Mystimon seitdem etwas weggetreten schien. Natsu schob es darauf, dass sein Partner nur nachdachte. Candlemon hing sehr an Wisemon und wollte auch so klug und erfinderisch sein. Eine Leidenschaft, die er mit Natsu und Soichiro teilte, die gerne Dinge zusammenbauten, zu Dorumons Faszination (seine Hände waren ja zu klein und er schaffte es nur gerade so mit einer Klarinette umzugehen, aber er schaute gerne zu). Langsam ging Lilamon zu ihm hin.  
„Hey, jemand zu Hause?", rief sie und wedelte mit ihren Armen vor Mystimons Gesicht. Sein Blick blieb leer, um so unerwarteter war es, als Mystimon mit seinem Schwert auf Lilamon einschlug, von ihrem Liliendegen aber noch abgeblockt wurde.  
„Mystimon, was soll das? Warum greifst du Lilamon an?", sagte Natsu verständnislos. Mystimon reagierte nicht, sondern starrte mit leeren Augen auf die beiden Kindern, die schützend hinter Lilamon standen. Kana glaubte für einen Moment ein Lachen zu hören, während ihr zeitgleich auffiel, wie komisch dieser Nebel in diesem Raum eigentlich war. Wieso war der hier überhaupt?  
Wieder dieses Lachen. Eine Frauenstimme.  
Die Ringe an de Haken bewegten sich. Sie begannen zu schweben, trieben erst langsam und ziellos in der Luft und als Kana wieder diese Frauenstimme lachen hörte, leuchteten die Digimojis auf und der Schwarm steuerte zielgerichtet auf Lilamon zu.  
„Vorsicht!", rief Lilamon und warf Kana zur Seite ehe sie auswich. Sie feuerte einen Lilienregen ab und tatsächlich blieben die Ringe erst in der Luft schweben. Als es aber den Anschein machte, die dunklen Kräfte in ihnen seien versiegt, leuchteten die Schriftzeichen auf ihnen auf und umkreisten Lilamon wie ein Wespenschwarm. Erschrocken ergriff Lilamon schließlich die Flucht, bedacht, sich nicht von den Ringen erwischen zu lassen, die sich um ihren Hals oder die Arme schlingen wollten.  
Kana war derweil wieder aufgestanden und wollte nach ihrer Zwille greifen um ihrem Digimon helfen, dann aber manifestierte sich das Digimon vor ihr, deren Stimme sie und Natsu schon gehört hatten. Eine schöne, schwarzhaarige Frau, die viel zu menschlich aussah um ein Digimon zu sein, wäre dieses Dämonische nicht. Ihre violetten Lippen umspielte ein düsteres Lächeln, dass sie der verängstigten Kana schenkte. Das Digimon war ein Dämonenkönig. Lilithmon.  
Um den Hals dieses Digimon lag ebenfalls ein schwarzer Ring, wie um den Arm der Hand, die sie nach Kana ausstreckte, in ihre Haare vergrub und das Mädchen daran zog, selbst als sie vor Schmerz schrie.  
„Halt durch, Gretel!", rief Natsu, stürmte mit dem gezückten Digivice auf sie und Lilithmon zu. Der besessene Mystimon jedoch holte mit dem Schwert aus um Natsu aufzuhalten, Lilamon aber schnappte sich den Jungen und floh nun mit ihm im Arm von den schwarzen Ringen. Der schwarze Schwarm und Mystimon trieben sie in eine Ecke. Lilamon versuchte mit einem Lilienregen zumindest die Schwarzen Ringe von sich fern zu halten, doch Mystimon brannte mit seinem Schwert alles nieder.  
„Los, Mystimon, töte sie", forderte Lilithmon auf und packte dabei Kana fester an den Haaren.  
„Nein! Lilamon!", schrie Kana verzweifelt, gerade als die schwarzen Ringe sich um sie legen wollten und Mystimon noch einmal ausholte. Dazwischen nur der neunjährige Natsu, der bis zu dem Moment, wo er sein Pabumon bekam vor so ziemlich alles und jedem Angst hatte und Kana damit sehr ähnlich war.  
Aber sie so zu sehen und sein Digimon, dass sich gegen Lilithmons Bann nicht wehren konnte löste in ihn einen Funken Mut aus – und er hob sein Digivice hoch.  
Das orangene Licht stoppte Mystimon und die schwarzen Ringe, die daraufhin auf den Boden fielen, liegen blieben und sogar zerbrachen. Nicht nur das Licht, auch das Geräusch, dass verdächtig nach einer Trompete klang wirkte sich sogar auf Lilithmon aus. Es blendete, die Musik für sie wie das Kratzen von Fingernägeln auf einer Tafel und Kana konnte sich aus ihren Griff befreien.  
„Nimm das, Hexe!", brüllte Kana das Dämonen-Digimon an und hielt ihr ihr Digivice vor die Nase, aus dem, neben den Klängen einer Flöte rosarotes Licht strömte. Die Schrift auf den Ringen leuchtete auf. Lilithmon versuchte das Mädchen von sich zu stoßen oder sie zu kratzen. Zweimal traf sie Kana, einmal am Arm und einmal im Gesicht und hinterließen blutige Kratzer, aber sie hielt ihr Digivice Lilithmon weiter vor die Nase.  
„ _Rosenwunder!_ ", rief Lilamon und zielte dabei nicht auf Lilithmon selbst, sondern auf die schwarzen Ringe. Sie zerbrach, genau wie die Ringe, die zuvor Lilamon verfolgt hatten und Lilithmon ließ unter Geschrei Kana los. Sie krümmte sich auf dem Boden, wimmerte und als dieses Wimmern verstummte digitierte sie zurück. Das schwarze Haar wurde blond, die schwarzen Flügel weiß. Ein Angewomon lag nun vor Kana, während ihr Adrenalinschub nachließ und sie mit zitternden Beinen auf die Knie ging.  
„Das hast du so gut gemacht!", jubelte Lilamon und nahm Kana feste in den Arm. Sie war so geschockt, dass sie nicht einmal merkte wie stark der Fliedergeruch ihres Digimon war. Mystimon, erst verwirrt, als er von Lilithmons Bann erlöst wurde, kniete mit Natsu neben Angewomon. Er legte einen Arm um sie, um sie aufzurichten. In dem Moment kam sie zu sich.  
„Geht's dir wieder gut?", fragte Natsu dass immer noch etwas benommene Angewomon.  
„Ich... glaube ja."  
„Gehörst du zu der Truppe, die uns das Telegramm geschickt hat?", fragte Kana.  
„Nein. Diese Truppe gab es nie. Es war eine Fall des Feindes, um Soldaten der Serumischen Armee hierher zu locken. Ich und noch andere Angewomon kamen vor euch hier an. Die schwarzen Ringe wurden plötzlich aktiviert und... -", Angewomon versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen, „ - es tut mir Leid! Wir konnten uns nicht gegen die Macht der Dunkelheit wehren. Die Ringe zwangen uns zu digitieren."  
„Ist schon gut", tröstete Lilamon sie und klopfte ihr tröstlich auf die Schultern.  
„Was ist mit den anderen Angewomon passiert?", fragte Natsu. Angewomon, noch immer schwach senkte den Blick.  
„Sie... sie haben die Schwarze Digitation nicht überlebt. Sie verloren die Kontrolle und die Dunkelheit fraß sie auf. Es war... Ich schäme mich so zugelassen zu haben, dass die Dunkelheit mich kontrolliert."  
„Schäm dich nicht. Es waren die Ringe, nicht du selbst", redete Mystimon weiter auf Angewomon ein. Zusammen mit Lilamon halfen sie ihr wieder auf die Beine und stützten sie ab.  
„Wir bringen dich zur nächstgelegenen Sanitätsbasis, damit du wieder gesund wirst", sagte Lilamon möglichst aufmunternd zu ihr, wunderte sich aber dann, warum sie ihren eigenen Atem sehen konnte. Die Temperatur war schlagartig gesunken.  
„Passt auf!", rief Mystimon und warf Lilamon und Angewomon zur Seite, kurz bevor eine spitze Eissäule, die aus dem Boden ragte sie durchbohrte. In dem geschlossenen Raum zog ein starker Wind auf. Große, spitze Eissperre flogen umher, direkt auf die Digimon zu, doch Mystimon konnte sie mit einem Schwung mit seinem brennenden Schwert abwehren.  
„Warte, ich helfe dir!"  
„Lass gut sein, Lilamon! Pass auf Angewomon auf!", rief Mystimon zurück. Dann wurde er plötzlich starr. Hinter ihm war ein Digimon aufgetaucht, dass seine Klauen in den Rücken bohrte.  
„ _Eiskralle_!"  
Mystimon schrie. Sein Körper gefror von innen heraus und gerade, als sich Frost auf seiner Haut absetzt, fiel erst sein Schwert dann er selbst zu Boden. Schließlich digitierte er zu Motimon zurück.  
„Motimon, Nein!", weinte Natsu und lief zu seinem Partner, ignorierte aber das weiße, teuflisch aussehende Digimon vor ihm. Kana, die Lilamon und Angewomon half rief noch, dass er weggehen sollte, doch ehe er reagieren konnte packte dieses schneeweiße Digimon ihm am Kragen, mit Augen wie Eis und einem boshaften Grinsen. Lilamon feuerte noch einen Lilienregen ab, der von einem beißenden kalten Wind abgeblockt wurde. Schnee verdeckte ihre Sicht. Als der Sturm nachließ, war dieses Digimon mit Natsu und Motimon verschwunden.

𝅗𝅥

Zwischen der Grenze und dem dunklen Meer befand sich fast nur Ödland. Einst sogar ein bewohnbares Stück Digiwelt, nun verkommen durch die Dunkelheit und die Schlachten, die auf dieser Erde ausgetragen wurden. Da das Land ebben war, konnte man bis zum Horizont kämpfende Digimon beobachten. Wind trug Datenrest umher, die Überbleibsel gefallener Digimon und mit ihnen das Echo ihrer Schreie.  
Eine Truppe, die viele Soldaten der Serumischen Armee in ihre Ursprungsdaten verwandelte rückte immer näher ins feindliche Territorium und hinterließ eine Spur der Zerstörung.  
Ein DemiDevimon half einem Artgenossen auf. Der Angriff eines der vielen Armor-Level der Serums hatte es vom Himmel geholt. Besagte Digimon waren von den Karatenmon getötet worden, unter denen die beiden DemiDevimon dienten, diese ließen ihren verwundeten Kameraden jedoch zurück.  
„Komm, halte durch!", redete das DemiDevimon auf es ein. Es schaffte nicht aufzustehen, auch nicht als DemiDevimon es stützte. Ein Flügel war gebrochen. Es krümmte sich vor Schmerz.  
„Lass es liegen. Geh weiter!"  
Der Schatten, der sich um sie herum erstreckte ließ beide DemiDevimon schlucken. Ihr Herr und Meister, Barbamon schwebte über ihnen.  
„Aber er ist verletzt, Meister. Bitte erlaubt mir ihn zum Stützpunkt zurück zu bringen."  
„Unsere Basis ist zu weit entfernt. Und jede verfügbare Kraft wird an der Front gebraucht, egal ob Soldat oder Sanitäter."  
Barbamons Stimme war rau, kratzig und tief und wie ein entsetzlicher Bass brachte diese Stimme die beiden DemiDevimon zum schlottern.  
„Lass es zurück und geh wieder in den Kampf, sonst -!"  
Kaum dass Barbamon zum Schlag ausholte, hielt er inne. Etwas flog direkt auf ihn zu. Ein Digimon in Weiß, mit ebenso weißen Flügeln.  
„Tse. Als ob ein einziger Serum es mit mir aufnehmen könnte", knurrte Barbamon, unbeeindruckt wie ernst und entschlossen dieses Digimon ihn ansah. PriestAngemon blieb stumm, das Schwert erhoben – wie ungewöhnlich, waren PriestAngemon doch bei weitem pazifistischer und diplomatischer wie ihr energischeres Gegenstück MagnaAngemon. Kurz nahm dieses Engel-Digimon auch die beiden DemiDevimon in den Fokus, die vor einem heiligen Serum mehr Angst hatten, als vor ihrem Meister.  
„Schaff dich fort, wenn du nicht enden willst wie deine Artgenossen! _Höllenflamme!_ "  
PriestAngemon war Barbamon ausgewichen, ehe die Flammen ihn auch nur streifen konnten. Aber Barbamon war schnell und hatte die Reflexe eines Raubtiers. Es gelang PriestAngemon überhaupt nicht, nur irgendwie in seine Nähe zu kommen, zu viele Flammen kamen ihm entgegen.  
„Ich habe keine Zeit für dich, Grünschnabel! Flieh, wenn du nicht das Schicksal anderer Engel-Digimon teilen willst und es täte dir gut, wenn du diese Chance ergreifst."  
„Ein großzügiges Angebot für einen Dämon. Aber spart Euch das für ein Digimon auf, dass es nötiger hat", sagte PriestAngemon und lächelte hochmütig.  
„Tse. Wie du willst! _Pandämonium Fe-!_ "  
Schwärze und ein Brennen in den Augen stoppte Barbamon kurzzeitig. Mehrmals rieb er sich die Augen, bis er wieder etwas sehen konnte. Seine Hand und der Ärmel seines Gewandes waren pechschwarz. Tinte.  
„Nenn meinen Partner nie wieder Grünschnabel, hast du gehört?!"  
Hisaki stand vor den beiden DemiDevimon. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Zwille, in der anderen kleine Flaschen, unter anderem gefüllt mit Pfeffer, mit der er auf Barbamon zielte.  
„E-Ein Mensch? Die Serums verlassen sich allen Ernstes auf einen Menschen?!", brüllte Barbamon. Hisaki spann eines der Gläschen in die Zwille und feuerte damit erneut auf Barbamon. Doch ein Flammenstrahl von seinem Stab reichte um diesen armseligen Angriff auf ihn abzuwehren. Ehe er einen zweiten Strahl abfeuerte, tauchte aber PriestAngemon wieder vor ihm auf und stellte sich zwischen ihn und Hisaki.  
„Jetzt verstehe ich. Ich habe von solchen Digimon gehört. Du bist das Schoßtier dieses Menschen. Du warst einmal ein Virus-Typ. Ich rieche es. Wirklich ein Jammer, zu was dich dieser Mensch gemacht hat. Aber ich erlöse dich gerne von diesem mitleiderregenden Dasein. _Pandämonium Feuer!_ "  
Das Feuer, dass aus Barbamons Zepter raste wie Kometen auf PriestAngemon und folgten ihm sogar, als er versuchte aus ihrer Bahn zu fliehen. Hisaki mit der Zwille möglichst hinterher. Über eine größere Entfernung feuerte Barbamon weiter auf PriestAngemon und vorerst bemerkte er nicht, dass dieses Manöver mehr war, wie nur Flucht.  
„ _Himmelstor!_ ", rief er und um Barbamon erschien nicht nur ein, sondern vier Tore, die PriestAngemon bei seinen Ausweichmanövern gezogen hatte. Die goldenen Tore öffneten sich. Licht umzingelte Barbamon, bis aber ein Lichtstrahl ihn traf, wirbelte er einmal mit seinem Zepter umher und das Feuer verschlangen erst die Lichtstrahlen, dann zerstörten sie die Tore. Das Himmelstor, dass PriestAngemon direkt vor sich beschwor verschlang die dunkle Energie, doch war Barbamons Kraft so gewaltig, dass er Probleme hatte, das Tor offen zu halten.  
„Jetzt, Alice!", rief PriestAngemon zu Hisaki hinunter. Bis Barbamon jedoch begriff, was dies bedeutete, spannte Hisaki bereits sein leuchtendes Digivice, aus dem eine Klaviermelodie kam in die Zwille und das kleine Gerät flog Barbamon entgegen. Das Leuchten wurde stärker, je näher es dem Dämonen-Digimon kam. Das Licht brannte in den Augen, schlimmer wie die Tinte und die Melodie war wie das Hämmern eines Presslufthammers in Barbamons Ohren. Das Licht und die Musik paralysierte ihn.  
Das war für PriestAngemon die Chance. Das Himmelstor schloss sich und mit erhobenen Schwert flog er auf Barbamon zu, dass Dämonen-Digimon jedoch bemerkte den Angriff, trotz dass das Licht des Digivice ihn lähmte. Er schaffte es noch Flammen aus dem Zepter zu schießen, die PriestAngemon in dem Moment trafen, als er mit seinem Schwert Barbamon einen seiner sechs Schwingen und einen Teil seines Mantels durchschnitt. PriestAngemon konnte sich noch in der Luft halten, Barbamon hingegen fiel und landete schließlich etwas weiter weg vom Ort des Geschehens.  
„Ihr bleibt hier, ja? Das ist zu gefährlich", sagte Hisaki zu den beiden DemiDevimon, die noch immer versuchten das Geschehe zu verarbeiten und nicht ganz glauben konnten, dass der Feind ihnen half. Sie erwarteten, dass es ein Hinterhalt sei, aber dieses Kind hatte etwas Ehrliches in den Augen, also verwarfen sie ihren Verdacht und sahen zu, wie Hisaki zu Barbamons Absturzstelle lief.  
Gerade als er sie erreicht hatte landete PriestAngemon neben ihm und hielt Hisaki fest, um ihn daran zu hindern weiterzugehen. Hisaki verstand erst nicht was mit PriestAngemon los war. Beide starrten geradeaus, wo sich zwischen Staubwolken ein Digimon krümmte.  
Es war das Digimon, dass sie attackiert hatte, man sah die Verletzungen noch, aber es sah nicht mehr so aus. Vermutlich konnte es sein Mega-Level nicht mehr halten und digitierte zurück. Das Digimon vor ihnen sah nicht mehr aus wie ein alter Magier. Eher wie ein junger Mann, blond und nicht nur blass, sondern richtig bleich und es hielt sich den schwarzen Umhang vors Gesicht. Es schien in diesen Teil Gehennas kaum Sonne, doch geschwächt wie dieses Digimon war reichte bereits das bisschen Helligkeit, um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten.  
Während PriestAngemon und dieses Myotismon sich anstarrten hatte besagtes Engel-Digimon nicht nur das Gefühl, es liefe ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter, sondern sämtliche, finstere Präsenz, die alles hier erfüllte, kroch über seinen Körper, um schließlich sein Herz zu erfassen. Er hatte keine Angst, nicht wirklich – aber dieses untote Digimon bereitete ihm, warum auch immer, Unbehagen.  
„PriestAngemon, was ist das für ein Digimon?", fragte Hisaki seinen Partner.  
„Dieses Digimon hört auf den Namen Myotismon. Halte bloß Abstand. Dem darf man nicht eine Sekunde trauen."  
PriestAngemon rückte Hisaki weiter hinter sich. Myotismon grinste, dabei ließ er den Umhang etwas sinken und offenbarte seine langen Zähne. Und dann wusste Hisaki auch, was das vor ihnen war. Dracula oder Vampire wie man sie sich in den USA oder Europa vorstelle kannte Hisaki kaum. Aber Renta war mit seiner Familie schon in die Vereinigten Staaten gereist und hatte Comichefte gekauft, in denen Hisaki auch rumblättern durfte. Comics von der SPIDERMAN und X-MEN (Renta sagte, die wären dort der absolute Hit), aber auch ein paar Exemplare der TALES FROM THE CRYPT-Reihe. Da war auch so einer dabei. Ein Gentleman mit langen Zähnen, der fast so aussah wie dieses Digimon.  
„Hör an. Als Dämonenkönig wolltest du dich mit mir messen, nun aber, wo ich gezwungen war zurückzudigitieren fürchtest du mich?"  
„Die Digimon, die mich aufzogen erzählten von deiner Sorte. So unscheinbar ihr wirkt, um so durchtriebener seid ihr", rief PriestAngemon zurück und versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass er aufgebracht war. Dieses Digimon gefiel ihm nicht. Er glaubte, die stechenden, blauen Augen dieses Myotismon würde in seine Seele blicken.  
„Solche Worte von einem Digimon, dass einst ein Virus war", lachte Myotismon mit deutlichen Hohn. „Wie arrogant. Hältst du dich, nun, da du diese Gestalt hast für etwas besseres? Dabei gibst du einen solch jämmerlichen Anblick ab. Du gehörst weder zu den Viren, noch zu den Serums. Muss ein trauriges Leben sein."  
„Versuch weiter mich zu verunsichern, es wird scheitern. Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre. Die heiße Luft, die du verschwendest zieht bei mir nicht."  
„Du gehörst zu diesem Mensch? Ist er dir wichtig?"  
PriestAngemon verschwand neben Hisaki und tauchte im selben Moment vor Myotismon wieder auf. Sie starrten sich an, PriestAngemon wütend, Myotismon amüsiert und wenn sie nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können, sah es für Hisaki aus, als starrte PriestAngemon seinen eigenen Schatten an. Er schnaufte, dann hob er langsam sein Schwert, bis die Spitze Myotismons Hals berührte. Doch er grinste weiter.  
„Du gefällst mir. Du bist nicht so impulsiv und behältst einen kühlen Kopf. Die anderen Digimon, die frisch digitieren oder befördert werden neigen zu Übermut."  
„Komm einfach mit, wenn du nicht gepfählt werden willst. Wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst, hast du die Chance auf einen fairen Prozess. Kapitulation statt Todesstrafe. Bei deiner Verletzung würde ich dir empfehlen den Handel einzugehen."  
Myotismon antwortete ihm nicht, doch das Grinsen blieb. Er versuchte irgendwas aus PriestAngemon herauslesen, doch dieses Digimon war absolut undurchsichtig. Im Geiste sah Myotismon seine Augen, erkannte aber nichts. Schnee versperrte die Sicht, der aber langsam und sachte fiel. Wer darin etwas finden konnte, schien einzig und allein dieser Mensch zu sein, den alle nur _Alice_ nannten.  
„So besonnen und redlich, und doch so blauäugig. Du hast noch viel zu lernen. _Albtraumkralle!_ "  
PriestAngemon hielt sein Schwert fest, als Myotismon versuchte es ihm aus der Hand zu schlagen, doch dafür wickelte sich die Albtraumkralle um seinen Arm, eine zweite um dessen Beine. Myotismon erhob sich mit ihn in die Luft, holte aus und warf PriestAngemon so weit er konnte fort und direkt zu Boden. Er blieb liegen. Myotismon wollte erneut angreifen, da fuhr wieder der Schmerz durch seinen Arm. Das Flackern, ausgelöst durch beschädigte Daten, hatte sich nun bis zu seinem Torso ausgebreitet.  
„PriestAngemon!", rief Hisaki und trotz das eine Staubwolke seine Sicht trübte, rannte er los, bis jemand vor ihm auftauchte. Erst dachte er, die blonden Haare und die blauen Augen gehörten seinem Digimon, doch es war Myotismon, der vor ihm stand, ihm am Kragen packte und hochhob.  
„Das ist also ein Mensch. Versteh einer, was an euch so besonders sein soll", grinste Myotismon Hisaki an. Er konnte diesem Digimon direkt in die Augen sehen. Sein Atem traf in sein Gesicht und der Geruch von Tod, der dieser mit sich brachte kratzte in Hisakis Atemwegen. Er hustete.  
„Wie überaus praktisch, dass mir die Serums den Schlüssel auf einem Silbertablett präsentieren. Dragomon kann sich ja weiter mit seinen Weltverbesserungsplänen rumschlagen, während ich mich wieder meiner ursprünglichen Bestimmung widme. Also zeige mir wo das Tor in deine Welt ist und wie man es öffnet."  
„Du kannst mich!", brüllte Hisaki ihn an. Myotismon lächelte zwar, seine Augen offenbarten seinen Zorn jedoch. Gewaltsam zog er Hisakis Kopf zurück und er sah im Augenwinkel, wie die langen Zähne dieses Digimon direkt auf seinen Hals zusteuerten. In der Not griff Hisaki in die Hosentaschen, nahm so viele der kleinen Glasflächen, die er nehmen konnte und schlug sie Myotismon an den Kopf. Sein Glück war, dass neben dem Pfeffer und Chili auch Knoblauchpulver dabei war und schreiend warf Myotismon ihn auf den Boden, die Augen tränenden von den scharfen Gewürzen.  
„Du verfluchtes...", knurrte er Hisaki an. Ehe Myotismon angreifen konnte, hielt ihn ein Lichtstrahl erneut in Schach. Über Hisaki schwebten Oberleutnant Nefertimon in Begleitung zweier Quetzalmon. Das Licht entstammte auf ihren Emblemen, die sie sowohl als Absolventen der Akademie und Mitglieder der Serumischen Armee auszeichnete, wie auch, dass sie unter dem Schutz eines Sefirot standen.  
Myotismon krümmte sich. Das Flackern wurde stärker.  
„Ergib dich. Du hältst ohnehin nicht mehr lange durch, du wirst deiner Strafe nicht entkommen", rief Nefertimon hinunter. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich ergebe mich so leicht?"  
Als Myotismon seinen Umhang zur Seite warf, den er sich erst schützend vor sein Gesicht gehalten hatte zog ein Sturm auf. Sand und Staub traf die Soldaten, ihr Licht kaum mehr sichtbar. Die Armor-Digimon konnten sich kaum in der Luft halten, selbst Hisaki, der auf festen Boden stand fiel fast um.  
„ _Gruselflügel_!"  
Das Pfeifen von Fledermäusen hörte Hisaki noch, aber daraufhin geschah nichts. Dann hörte der Sturm auf und als Hisaki die Arme von seinem Gesicht nahm, sah er PriestAngemon vor Myotismon stehen. Nicht nur, dass er den Angriff dieses Digimon abgewehrte, er hatte diese kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ausgenutzt und Myotismon mit dem Schwert attackiert. Die Klinge steckte tief im Brustkorb und mit Entsetzen und Unglauben blickte das Vampir-Digimon hinab. Erst blieb er bewegungslos, dann sackte der Körper in sich zusammen, aber er stützte sich an PriestAngemon ab. Jedoch schien es eher, als würde dieses Myotismon PriestAngemon fast brüderlich umarmen.  
„Ich danke dir, mein Freund", sagte Myotismon kaum hörbar. Seine Worte klangen nach purem Sarkasmus, gleichzeitig aber wirkte er erleichtert.  
„Wenigstens... hab ich für eine Sekunde die Qual des Hungers... und die Leere nicht mehr spüren müssen."  
Immer noch mit dem leisen Ausdruck von Erleichterung im Gesicht zerfielen die Daten, begleitet von dem Geruch eines Grabes, der PriestAngemon direkt ins Gesicht klatschte. Doch dieser Geruch war modrig und schwer, wie die Luft einer alten Gruft, die man nach Jahren öffnete. Nicht nach schneebedeckter Graberde, die man mit Blumen zierte, nicht frisch, nicht nach verschneiten Wäldern in der kalten Winterzeit, wie es einem Tages bei ihm selbst sein würde.  
„Sehr gut", lobte eines der Nefertimon über den beiden und landete zwischen Hisaki und PriestAngemon. „Es ist besser solche Digimon vorher zu eliminieren, statt sie gefangen zu nehmen. Bei Digimon wie diesem darf man nichts riskieren."  
„Warum?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig. Der Schreck, so sah man ihm an, lag ihm noch in den Knochen.  
„Myotismon sind machthungrige Digimon. Blutsauger und Kannibalen. Erst fressen sie sich voll, um dann ihre zwielichtige Gestalt wie eine Puppe zu verlassen, um schließlich zu einem noch machthungrigeren, aber stärkeren Monstrum zu digitieren. Wenn nicht sogar stärker als die Dämonenkönige."  
Hisaki betrachtete PriestAngemon unauffällig und wenn auch noch immer der Helm im Weg war, schien es, als würden sie sich in die Augen sehen und genau wissen, was der andere über diese Aussage dachte. Die Dämonenkönig galten bereits als die stärkste Macht, die aktuell in den dunklen Ecken der Digiwelt existierte. Die Vorstellung aber, dass es noch etwas Stärkeres geben könnte klang für Hisaki kaum vorstellbar. Und beängstigend.  
„Um so besser ist es, wenn man sie los wird, ehe sie sich satt gefressen haben."  
„Ich habe ihn nicht deswegen getötet", unterbrach PriestAngemon Nefertimon. Ihre Mine war grundsätzlich steif und doch glaubte Hisaki wie den Hauch einen nonverbalen Reaktion ihrerseits vernommen zu haben.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Er war zu geschwächt. Eine Gefangenschaft hätte er genauso wenig überlebt wie eine Flucht oder einen Kampf. Ich wollte nur, dass es schnell geht", sagte PriestAngemon. Er klang nicht reumütig, eher als täte es ihm Leid. Oder, dass er das gerne vermieden hätte.  
Hisaki und Tsukaimon waren schon so lange an der Front und wie die anderen Kindern und ihre Digimon wurden sie das Kämpfen Leid. Ihr Zeitgefühl war komplett dahin, denn hier wo es fast immer dunkel war konnte man schwer sagen, wann Tag und Nacht war und im Affekt das Kampfes vergaß man biologische Bedürfnisse mal. Keine Ahnung wie lange sie nun im Krieg waren. Eins? Fast zwei Jahre?  
„Spart Euch Euer Mitgefühl, Hauptmann. Diese Kreatur hätte auch keines mit Euch", antwortete Nefertimon kühl. PriestAngemon würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr, erst wieder als er die beiden DemiDevimon in der Ferne sah, die ängstlich dastanden, nicht wissend, was mit ihnen nun geschah.  
„Nefertimon, bring die beiden zur Basis."  
„Es sind feindliche Truppen, Hauptmann."  
„Willst du dich meinen Befehl widersetzen?", brummte PriestAngemon.  
„Ich halte es schlicht für eine schlechte Idee. Feindliche Truppen gehören eliminiert."  
„Eines ist ein verletzter Soldat ohne hohen Rang, das andere nur ein Sanitäter, damit sind sie Zivilisten. Und Zivilisten werden nicht getötet. Bringt sie zur Basis und versorgt sie. Anschließend werden sie zur Auffangstation gebracht. Sobald ich und Alice hier fertig sind, komme ich zurück und möchte mich persönlich nach ihnen erkundigen. Also versorgt sie angemessen."  
Nefertiemon nuschelte nur ein _Jawohl_. Die Quetzalmon flogen zu den beiden DemiDevimon hin. Sie hatten nur vage mitbekommen, was PriestAngemon befohlen hatte, doch da sowohl er, als auch dieser Mensch ihnen geholfen hatten, flogen sie mit den Armor-Digimon mit. Nefertimon folgte ihnen, ohne ihrem Hauptmann noch einmal anzusehen. Hisaki konnte nur spekulieren, ob aus Angst oder Abscheu. Alle wussten, dass ihr Hautmann ein Rookie vom Typus Virus war, gegen die Rassengesetze verstieß und dass er nicht nur in der Armee zugelassen wurde, sondern es auch geschafft hatte sich als Hauptmann durchzusetzen ging ihnen gegen den Strich.  
PriestAngemon kümmerte es wenig. Er stand in der Hierarchie über ihnen, dafür hatten er und Hisaki hart gekämpft und das Kampfverhalten des Feindes studiert und mehr dachte PriestAngemon sich dabei nicht. Zu den heiligen Digimon, nicht mal zu denen die wie er Piddomon waren fühlte er Verbundenheit, wie bei anderen Tsukaimon schon. Einzig wichtig war für ihn Hisaki.  
„Ich fand es toll, dass du ihm helfen wolltest", sagte Hisaki zu seinem Digimon, dessen Haltung den Eindruck erweckte, dass er sich Fragen stellte und diese ununterbrochen in seinem Kopf kreisten, wie so manches, was er hier im Krieg erlebt und erfahren musste.  
„Trotzdem habe ich ihn vernichtet. Ich habe nicht anders gehandelt wie die Generäle der Serumischen Armee."  
„Hättest du es bei einem anderen Digimon auch getan, wenn die Situation die gleiche wäre?"  
PriestAngemon schwieg kurz, dann nickte er langsam.  
„Na siehst du. Genauso ist Gerechtigkeit. Und du hast ihn nicht getötet, sondern seine Schmerzen verkürzt. Seraphimon und die anderen heiligen Digimon hätten das nicht gemacht. Nicht aus diesem Grund. Denen wäre es absolut egal gewesen, wie er stirbt. Du bist viel ehrlicher als sie", sagte Hisaki in fester Überzeugung, von der sich PriestAngemon nur bedingt anstecken ließ. Doch er dachte lange und sehr intensiv nach. Seit er es schaffte auf das Ultra-Level zu digitieren machte er sich viele Gedanken um gewisse Gegebenheit. Vielleicht hatte Hisaki diese Eigenschaft vererbt, als er damals das Tamagotchi in die Hand nahm. Und gerade weil PriestAngemon so viel nachdachte, hatte es ihnen mehr wie nur einmal geholfen, sei es gegen den Feind, sei es weil die Soldaten anfangs versuchten, Tsukaimon zu mobben. Hatten ihn Haustier geschimpft. Nun siezten diese Digimon ihn und sprachen ihn ehrfürchtig mit _Hauptmann_ an, weil er sich nie etwas draus gemacht hatte. Er war wie er war, dass hatte er vollst akzeptiert und trug das Aushängeschild eines Außenseiters mit Stolz vor sich. Manchmal bewunderte Hisaki ihn dafür. Und dann gab es Momente wie diese, wo sein Digimon sich Fragen stellte und tatsächlich auf ihn, einen elfjährigen Jungen zurückkam und für manche Worte dankbar war.  
„Du hattest Recht... Alice. Gerechtigkeit ist kompliziert."  
„Vielleicht denken wir nur so kompliziert und eigentlich ist es ganz einfach."  
Hisakis Lachen schwand, als er sein Gewicht auf seinen rechtes Bein verlagerte. Myotismon hatte ihn nicht weit weg geworfen, dafür aber feste und war dann war er auch noch blöd gelandet. Er vermutete, dass es nur eine leichte Zerrung sei, vielleicht auch etwas banaleres, was aber zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt doch sehr weh tat.  
„Soll ich dich zurückbringen?"  
„Wir sind mitten in der Schlacht. Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir die Karatenmon vertreiben", sagte Hisaki und biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Jetzt wo ihr General nicht mehr ist, werden sie vielleicht eher das Weite suchen. Das erspart uns Kraft. Und Tode."  
Hisaki lief ein paar Schritte, sein rechtes Bein zwickte jedes Mal. Er lief recht steif und trat kaum richtig auf und biss dabei weiter die Zähne zusammen.  
„Das kann man sich ja nicht ansehen", murrte PriestAngemon, überholte Hisaki und packte ihn an seiner Weste. Stumm, überrascht und unbeholfen ließ sich Hisaki hochheben, saß auf den Armen seines Digimon und hielt sich an dessen Schultern fest. Sie sahen sich direkt an.  
„Du musst mich nicht tragen."  
„Dann kommen wir aber gar nicht mehr vorwärts. Und es verstößt gegen meine Prinzipien, etwas oder jemanden dort liegenzulassen, wo er nicht hingehört."  
„Ist dir das nicht unangenehm?"  
PriestAngemon blieb stehen und drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Partner. Hisaki hatte nie verstanden, wie er mit diesem Helm überhaupt irgendetwas sehen konnte, aber er tat es.  
„Ich meinte, vor den anderen Soldaten?"  
„Ein bisschen...", antwortete er und es überraschte Hisaki nicht. Die anderen Engel-Digimon lästerten schließlich immer noch. Die bedingungslose Treue genossen sie beide womöglich nur, weil PriestAngemon sie unangenehm an Seraphimon erinnerte. Dazu kam sein störrischer Charakter.  
Sie bekamen keine Narrenfreiheit, aber ein wenig Achtung. Zufrieden war PriestAngemon dennoch nicht.  
„Aber sollen sie nur wagen irgendein abfälliges Kommentar loszulassen. In den Höhlen unterhalb der Grenze gibt es zig Sukamon in allen Variationen, die freuen sich über passende Gesellschaft."  
„Wie fies. Wie bist du zu einem Engel-Digimon geworden?"  
„Ich sichere nur unseren Status. Und an das, was wir glauben. Krieg ist nicht fair und sauber, dass habe ich begriffen. Aber ich glaube daran, dass wir das Richtige tun. Wenn wir weiter daran festhalten, vielleicht begreift die Digiwelt irgendwann, dass es mehr gibt wie Stärke oder Triumph. Selbst wenn es nur noch uns beide gibt, die an diesen Traum festhalten..."  
PriestAngemons Worte klangen ungewohnt sensibel. Seit Rosemons und Wisemons Eheschließung und ihrem Konzert in Atzilut war er etwas feinfühliger geworden. Vielleicht hatte auch die Digitation aufs Ultra-Level ihn nachdenklicher gemacht. Nicht aber weniger grummelig und stur.  
„Trotzdem wirst du jeden der lästert suspendieren?" „Gewiss doch. Oder ihnen subtil klarmachen, das Neid keine gute Voraussetzung ist, um zu digitieren – es sei denn, man möchte ein schmieriges Virus-Digimon werden." „Du bist du echt gehässig." „Das wusste ich bereits."  
Über PriestAngemons trockene Art lachte Hisaki denoch, wenn es auch nicht nett war. In der Ferne hörte man Explosionen, Qualm stieg gen Himmel.  
„Ein weiterer Angriff?"  
„Heute geben sie wirklich keine Ruhe", knurrte PriestAngemon. „Gehen wir, Alice."  
„Ich gebe dir Rückendeckung!", rief Hisaki tatkräftig auf. PriestAngemon, der ihn immer noch in den Armen hielt beäugte ihn argwöhnisch (zumindest glaubte Hisaki das).  
„Ähm... Brustdeckung?"  
„Lass es einfach. Halt dich fest", sagte PriestAngemon und klang fast schon so tadelnd wie Rosemon (lieber Himmel, wie sehr er sie und Wisemon vermisste).  
Hisaki versuchte locker zu bleiben, dennoch zog der Schmerz von seinem Knöchel aus das Bein hoch. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er so unachtsam war. Aber sein Digimon machte ihm keinen Vorwurf. Andere, die Hisaki kannte, andere die wie ein _Jabberwock_ waren, hätten es.  
„Du, PriestAngemon..."  
Besagtest Digimon bereitete die Flügel schon aus, wartete aber ab, ob Hisaki noch etwas sagen würde. Erst kam nichts, nur der Druck einer Umarmung. Etwas verzögert erwiderte PriestAngemon sie.  
„Danke."  
„Wofür denn, Alice?"  
„Einfach so."  
PriestAngemon flog los. In Gedanken verloren klammerte Hisaki sich fester an ihn, fragend, wann aus dem Digimon, dass er oft als kleinen Bruder sah nun ein großer Bruder geworden war.  
Sie bekamen nicht mit, dass IceDevimon sie beobachtete. Natsu und Candlemon, der bei einem Befreiungsversuch digitiert war, lagen bewusstlos auf dem Boden, während IceDevimon dieses Digimon und seinen Menschenfreund hinterher sah. Dieses Digimon, dass wie er ein Poyomon, ein Tokomon und schließlich ein Tsukaimon war. Und doch so ganz anders. War zu einem heiligen Digimon geworden. War Hauptmann geworden. Verstand die Kunst der Musik. Diese schöne, ergreifende Melodie.  
In diesem Moment begann der Hass und die Wut in IceDevimons Inneren wie eine dunkle, abstrakte Pflanze an zu erblühen.

𝅗𝅥

Die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs hatte ein schweres Los. So nah an den sicheren Zonen und gleichzeitig genauso nah an der Grenze. Sicher, es hatte Vorteile, denn egal wohin sich ein Digimon bewegte, ihr Anfang war so ziemlich gleich. Alles begann hier und solange die Digimon nur kleine, meist schleimige Kreaturen waren (ein paar Ausnahmen besaßen Fell, noch weniger auch schon Schuppen) blieben sie auch vor Ort. Jede Seite hoffte die nächste Generation würde sich für die entsprechende Front entscheiden, aber hier und da gab es Gruppen, die gerne halfen die Digimon in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Nicht selten endete das mit Entführungen oder aber, wenn offensichtlich war, wohin sie tendierten wurde auch hier und da mal schnell ein Baby-Digimon ausradiert.  
Selbiges dachten auch die Vilemon, die sich über die Fronten hinweg bis über die Grenze geschlichen haben. Niemand von der Serumischen Armee hatte sie gesehen und nun saßen drei von ihnen in einem Busch, nach Digimon Ausschau haltend, die vielleicht das Potenzial hätten zu mächtigen Virus-Typen zu werden. Arglos spielten die Baby-Digimon, zusammen mit einigen Ausbildungs-Digimon und Rookies. Diese waren verletzt. Kein Wunder, zu gegebener Zeit wurde die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs auch als eine Art Lager für Verletzte zweckentfremdet.  
Ein Zurumon fiel den Vilemon ins Auge. Es hatte sich seiner Gruppe abgewandt, denn statt mit dem Spielzeugflieger entschied es sich spontan einem fallenden Blatt hinterher zu jagen und wurde von diesem unter einem Baum geführt, dass noch mehr von diesem sattgrünen Blätterregen zu bieten hatte. Ahnungslos stand es genau vor dem Gestrüpp, in dem die Vilemon saßen. Sie nickten sich zu.  
Sie hörten Wind aufkommen und waren sich einig, wenn diese Windböe sie erreichen würde, würden sie sich mit ihr treiben lassen und im Flug das Zurumon einfangen, ohne dass es selbst oder ein anderes Digimon dies mitbekommen würde. Der Wind kam näher. Die Vilemon nahmen ihre Positionen ein. Doch der Wind war nicht einfach ein Wind. Der Wind, ein starker Sommerwind erfasste sie und zwei der drei Vilemon lösten sich sofort auf. Das dritte erschrak und wurde sich seiner Lage erst bewusst, als es mit zwei Klingen links und rechts am Hals an dem Baum hing, unter dem sie sich versteckt hatten. Dann begann es zu zittern, als es in das Gesicht von Matadormon sah.  
„Sieh an, sieh an, wie seid ihr nur so weit gekommen? Und was hattest du denn vor?", sagte Matadormon regelrecht verspielt. Das Vilemon zitterte noch mehr und da fiel ihm auf, dass mit jedem Zittern und jedem Zucken seine Haut sich an den scharfen Klingen rieb. Und dass dies von Matadormon beabsichtigt war.  
„Also, ich höre."  
„Verräter! Volksverräter!", zischte das Vilemon nur. „Ich weiß wer du bist und zu wem du gehörst! Haustiere seid ihr! Gibt euch mit Menschen ab, wie widerlich, absolut widerlich ist das!"  
„Widerlicher wie kleine Baby-Digimon zu entführen und Dämonenkönige heranzuzüchten?"  
„Wir tun, was für unser Überleben notwendig ist!", verteidigte sich das Vilemon weiter. „Nieder mit diesen Serums! Und auch mit solchen Schoßrutschern wie euch!"  
„Lieber ein Schoßrutscher, als ein niederträchtiges Digimon, dass nur seine niedersten Instinkte kennt und sich an Arglosen vergreift."  
Die Klingen rückten näher heran. Vielleicht nur ein Millimeter. Aber es reichte vollkommen, um tiefere Kratzer zu hinterlassen und um den Druck, der auf Vilemon lag zu erhöhen. Es wehrte sich gegen das Zittern, aber gerade weil es das unterdrücken wollte, wurde es schlimmer. Und es konnte nichts anderes wie das und dabei Matadormon direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, der sich unter der steifen Maske lustig über sein Opfer machte.  
„Matadormon, es reicht jetzt!"  
Sofort ließ Matadormon das Vilemon los, dass auf dem Boden liegend nach Luft schnappte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange Kouta schon da stand, aber sicherlich lange. Er schaute nicht erfreut drein, während er das Zurumon in den Händen hielt.  
„Es hat Angst genug. Ich glaube nicht, dass es weiter versucht, hier irgendein Digimon mitzunehmen", sprach Kouta tadelnd. „Lass ihn also bitte. Ja?"  
Matadormon widersprach nicht, auch wenn Kouta ihm sicherlich nicht ins Wort gefallen wäre. Er kam selbst zum Schluss, dass es nicht angemessen war. Matadormon sah auf das Vilemon hinab, dass einen bemitleidenswerten Anblick abgab.  
„Schön. Dann hau ab. Aber wehe dem ich sehe dich noch einmal hier", zischte Matadormon und erst glaubte das Vilemon nicht, was es zu hören bekam. Langsam ging es rückwärts von Matadormon weg und mit einem schnellen Blick auf dieses Digimon und Kouta rannte es schließlich davon.  
Das Zurumon schaute die ganze Zeit zu. Ob es wirklich begriff, was eben geschah war fraglich. Was es aber definitiv wahrnahm, war dass Matadormon diesem Vilemon weh getan hatte. Ziemlich böse sogar. Das war mit unter der Grund, warum es zusammenzuckte, als Matadormon auf es zuging.  
„Du brauchst doch keine Angst haben. Matadormon hat dich nur vor Vilemon beschützen wollen", erklärte Kouta zwar ruhig, aber es zeigte nur geringen Erfolg. Das Baby-Digimon war verunsichert, also setzte Kouta es wieder ins Gras und er und Matadormon schauten zu, wie es zu den anderen Digimon rannte, die etwas weiter weg standen und zuschauten. Sie verstanden zwar, was gewesen war und warum Matadormon eingreifen musste. Es kamen öfter feindlich gesinnte Digimon hierher und wollten sich an jene vergreifen, die sich nicht wehren konnten. Jedoch bemerkten sie auch, dass Dracmon, zumindest wenn er auf höhere Stufen digitierte zu viel Spaß dabei entwickelte, diese Eindringlinge zu bekämpfen, wobei er nie wirklich kämpfte. Er spielte. Aber bei einem Digimon seiner Art hatten sie es nicht anders erwartet.  
Matadormon merkte diese Missmut und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nicht beim Gedanken seiner Opfer, die waren ihm egal und selbst Schuld. Jedoch von denen, die er beschützen wollte so angesehen zu werden. Die Einsicht war letztlich das, was ihn von Digimon seiner Art unterschied.  
„Du bist so nicht", sagte Kouta zu ihm, als hätte er wie so oft seine Gedanken gelesen. „Ich weiß das. Du bist nicht einfach ein Digimon deiner Art. Du bist du. Und niemand nennt dein wahres Wesen so gut wie ich. Du liebst Schabernack und Gelächter. Nicht... so etwas."  
Der Wind wehte durch die Bäume, die Blätter raschelten, als wollten sie teil an dieser Debatte haben, aber man war sich nicht sicher, ob die Laute, die ihr Blattwerk erzeugte eine Verneinung oder Zustimmung war.  
Matadormon schwieg Kouta an, blickte zur Seite, hinüber zu den Digimon, die sie hier stationär versorgten und die Neugeborenen, die sie beschützten.  
„Ich sage es nicht gerne, aber wir tun eben dass, was wir tun müssen", sagte Kouta weiter. „Ich wünschte auch, wir wären nicht im Krieg und man könnte es anders lösen. Ich möchte schließlich auch, dass es einigermaßen friedlich läuft."  
„Was würdest du machen, wenn kein Krieg wäre?", fragte Matadormon und Koutas Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen:  
„Na, Musik machen. Mit dir und wir und die anderen würden in der ganzen Digiwelt unsere Konzerte halten. Wir könnten den ganzen Tag spielen. Vielleicht würde ich auch versuchen, dass mein Vater und mein kleiner Bruder hierher kommen könnten. Seit Mutter ihre Koffer gepackt und meinen Vater verlassen hat, ist er sehr niedergeschlagen."  
nun versank auch Koutas Stimmung ins Bodenlose durch die Erinnerungen an seine Familie. Er vermisste sie und machte sich Sorgen und malte sich aus wie sein Vater zu Hause verzweifelt saß. Erst die Frau, dann der älteste Sohn. Und sein Bruder? Er war doch noch so klein und hing so an ihm.  
Über diese Gefühle sprach Kouta aber nie, da er wusste, dass er von ihrer gesamten Orchestergruppe der Einzige war, der überhaupt einen Gedanken an die alte Heimat verschwendete, geschweige denn sie vermisste.  
„Denkst du auch so, Matadormon? Würdest du das auch machen, wenn Frieden herrschen würde?", fragte Kouta sein Digimon um sich abzulenken. Matadormon schien zu überlegen oder zumindest glaubte Kouta das. Als Ultra-Digimon war seine Mimik recht steif und er konnte nur raten.  
„Schlecht klingen tut es zumindest nicht. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht..."  
Kouta verstand nicht, was er meinte und wollte nachhaken, doch ein starker Windzug unterbrach ihn. Er stand inmitten einer Windhose und Kouta musste die Augen schließen, da der Wind diese zum tränen brachte. Als Kouta sie öffnete flog nur buntes Konfetti umher. Einzig was von seinem Digimon übrig geblieben war, war ein grünes Tuch, dass ursprünglich um Matadormons Hüfte lag und nun in der Luft zu den anderen Digimon hinüberflog. Flatternd schwebte über sie hinweg und erwartungsvoll schaute sie, wie das Stück Stoff auf das Dach eines der Häuser zusteuerte, die mehr an simple Bauten aus Kinderspielzeugsteinen erinnerten. An der Spitze angekommen blieb es nicht nur schweben, sondern ließ sich wie ein langer Vorhang fallen.  
„Meine Damen und Herren, verehrte Digimon, im Namen der Freundlichkeit grüße ich euch alle herzlich zu der heutigen wunderbar, wunderlichen Show."  
Gespannt sahen Digimon hoch, auch Kouta gesellte sich zu ihnen. Es ging kein Wind und der Tag war mild, aber es war plötzlich so drücken warm geworden, wie nach einem Sturm im Sommer. Er roch nach Jahrmarkt, nach warmer Zuckerwatte und man hätte schwören können, man hörte Musik und Gelächter, wenn auch weit und breit nichts war, was dies hätte erzeugen können.  
Der Vorhang schob sich selbst zur Seite. Ein Clown-Digimon thronte nun auf der Dachspitze, der Masse unter ihm ein breites, knallrotes Lächeln schenkend. Weißclown, so meinte Kouta, nannte man diese.  
„Bevor wir mit der kleinen Show beginnen, begrüßt unseren Ehrengast."  
Alle Digimon schauten über die Schultern hinweg zu Kouta. Peinlich berührt lief sein Gesicht rot an und nicht wissen wie er reagieren sollte, begann er sich durch die schwarzen Haare zu fahren.  
„Lass das, Piedmon! Das ist unangenehm", sagte er, aber lachend. Er war puderrot geworden und sein Partner hatte offensichtlich Freude daran. Die Digimon um ihn herum lachten mit und Kouta könnte beleidigt sein, weil es wegen ihm war, aber tat es nicht. Nachdem sie vom Schlachtfeld geholt und über die Grenze geschmuggelt wurden, sollte sie lachen soviel sie wollten. Und die Hauptsache war, dass sein Digimon Spaß hatte. Piedmon gehörte nicht in einen Krieg, dass war zumindest Koutas Meinung. Sein Digimon selbst sah das ein wenig anders, was vielleicht damit zu tun hatte, dass ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit des Kampfes gerne mal entging und es für ihn alles nur ein lustiges Spiel war. Seine Show und die damit verbundene Motivation etwas Freude und Sorglosigkeit unter den Opfern von Krieg und Politik zu bringen war eher Piedmons Talent. Und Kouta hoffte, wenn es denn endlich vorbei sei, könnte sein Partner das öfter machen. Geredet hatten sie darüber schon und sein Partner war der Idee nicht abgeneigt, dass sie eines Tages eher ein Wanderorchester sein könnten, als Soldaten.  
Piedmon begann mit Seifenblasen, aber sie platzten nicht sondern er hielt sie in der Hand, jonglierte damit und während sie in der Luft umherwirbelten wurden aus drei vier, aus vier sechs und aus sechs neun Kugeln, die ihren Zustand von flüssig zu brennenden wechselten. Gespannt sahen die Digimon hoch, als die neun Bälle über Piedmon schwebten, zu einer großen, bunten Kugel wurden und dann über ihren Köpfen mit einem kleinen, aber doch recht beeindruckenden Feuerwerk zerplatzte. Erstaunt und mit offenen Mündern sahen die Digimon dem Lichtspiel zu und dem bisschen Konfetti, das zurück in Piedmons Hand flog. Seine geschlossenen Hand hielt er einem Alraunemon entgegen – das arme Ding war von Kana und Lilamon gefunden und hergebracht worden und trug seitdem einen dicken Verband um den Kopf, da ein anderes Digimon die Blüte auf seinem Kopf versenkte -, dass die Geste annahm. Als Piedmon dem Pflanzen-Digimon das Konfetti in die Klauen drückte, schoss ein üppiger Blumenstrauß heraus. Verlegen, aber glücklich sah sich Alraunemon den Strauß an, der Rest klatschte Beifall.  
Piedmon klatschte kurz mit, dann zückte er wieder sein großes Tuch hervor, breitete es aus und als er es wieder wegzog stand ein Kasperletheater vor ihnen. Es war schlicht, aber bemalt. Kouta erkannte einige Figuren, die aus Mutter-Gans-Reimen entstammten. Die Kleine Miss Muffet mit ihrer Spinne, Jack und Jill auf der Weide, der blaue Junge mit der Trompete, die Herzkönigin mit ihren Kuchen und Humpty Dumpty.  
Der Vorhang ging auseinander und zwei schlichte Handpuppen erschienen. Kouta fragte sich kurz, wie sie sich bewegten, den Piedmon stand daneben und es war physikalisch nicht möglich, dass er sie lenkte. Vermutlich Magie.  
Eine Handpuppe hielt einen Ballon in der Hand.  
„Was ist die Nachricht des Tages? Lieber Nachbar, was hat der Tag bisher gebracht?" „Ein Ballon, so sagen sie, habe sich auf den Weg zum Mond gemacht!"  
Dann ließ die Puppe besagten Ballon los und dann sah man auch, dass dieser Ballon eine Lunte war, die bereits brannte. Viele Augenpaare beobachteten, die der kleine Funke dem Ballon immer näher kam, ihn schließlich erreichte – und nichts geschah. Und Piedmons Gesicht zu urteilen war das nicht so geplant. Fragend blickte er drein und gerade, als er mit dem Gesicht näher heran ging um zu überprüfen ob die Lunte wirklich vollständig abgebrannt war, explodierte der Ballon und der schwarze Qualm war so dicht, dass keiner etwas sah.  
„Piedmon! Piedmon, alles okay?", rief Kouta in den Qualm, der ihm im Hals kratzte und zum Husten brachte.  
„Alles gut! Nichts passiert!"  
Ein weißer Handschuh ragte aus der Wolke und wedelte hin und her. Dann lichtete er sich und man konnte das Clown-Digimon auf dem Boden sitzen sehen, mit einem etwas gequälten Lächeln. Maske, Kleidung und sogar die Haare waren geziert mit Ruß. Besorgt zwängte Kouta sich durch die Gruppe Digimon, die erschrocken waren und blieb vor Piedmon stehen.  
„Hast du dir weh getan?"  
„I wo, nur zu viel Sprengstoff", antwortete Piedmon lachend, den Ruß tupfte er sich mit einem bunten, gepunkteten Tuch aus seinem linken Ärmel ab, dann stoppte er es in den rechten zurück in die Innenseite seines Anzugs.  
„Übertreibe nicht immer, sonst tust du dir irgendwann ernsthaft weh", mahnte Kouta, aber er schaffte es nicht, dass seine Worte auch nur im entferntesten nach einer Tadel klangen.  
„Oh, aber es muss noch eine exzellente Show werden und große Shows erfordern große Effekte. Mein Partner soll nur das Beste vom Besten zuteil werden."  
„Aber das Beste vom Besten brauch ich doch gar nicht."  
Unter seiner Maske runzelte Piedmon die Stirn. Ehe er etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, ging Kouta einen Schritt auf sein Digimon zu, mit ausgebreiteten Armen. Seine Arme waren zu kurz, um sich einmal komplett um den Körper zu legen, aber es reichte, dass Kouta sich eng an sein Digimon drücken konnte.  
„Ich bin froh, das du mein Freund bist. Ich hab dich lieb. Ich lie-" „I-I-Ist schon gut Humpty Dumpty! Bitte, man bringt Clowns doch nicht aus der Fassung, das ruiniert die Show. Das Publikum denkt noch, ich sei unprofessionell."  
Nicht nur allein überfordert von der innigen Umarmung, sondern auch aufgrund des Wissens, was Kouta denn sagen wollte, wandte Piedmon das Gesicht ab. Wäre er aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ein Clown war nicht so stark geschminkt, vielleicht hätte man gesehen, dass er sich genierte und die Farbe im Gesicht sich veränderte. Die Digimon um sie herum verstanden die Scham nicht. Erst die kommenden Generationen würden wirklich begreifen, wie es war innige Freundschaft zu empfinden und wie breitgefächert Sympathie, Loyalität, Verbundenheit und Liebe war.  
Piedmon stand wieder auf, klopfte sich den letzten Rest vom Ruß aus seinem Kleidern um mit der Show fortzufahren. Aber er hielt inne, sah über Koutas Kopf und die seines Publikums hinweg. Er fixierte etwas in der Ferne.  
„Was hast du, Piedmon?" „Komm mal mit, das musst du dir ansehen."  
Er zog Kouta zu sich und Piedmon setzte ihn auf seinen Arm. Mit einem einzigen, kräftigen Sprung flog Piedmon hoch auf das Dach des Spielzeughauses, von dort sie nicht nur über die Bauten der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs oder dem Rest des Puppenlandes schauen konnten, sondern auch weit, weit hinaus, bis zum Horizont, wo irgendwo hinter dem Meer die Grenzen zu den tieferen Kreisen Gehennas lag. Wo sonst all die Monate nur klarer Himmel war und hier und da auch mal eine Wolke, sammelte sich am Rande der Welt die Vorboten eines Sturmes. Ein schwarzer Lichtstrahl streifte den Horizont und fuhr die Lande ab.  
„Meinst du, dass ist eines der Tore, auf das wir gewartet haben?"  
„Ich denke, es ist eine Einladung", sagte Piedmon und er klang besorgt. „Man will, dass wir es sehen. Aber was ist das für ein komisches Licht?"  
„Was auch immer, Dragomon scheint uns jedenfalls sehen zu wollen. Wäre doch schade, wenn wir diese Einladung ablehnen."  
„Dann sagen wir mal den anderen Bescheid."  
Aus dem Nichts waren sechs lilafarbene Luftballons in Piedmons Hand erschienen. Sie flogen empor, wurden aber nicht von einer Brise getragen, sondern alle sechs steuerten gezielt andere Richtungen an. Jeder von ihnen auf den Weg zu einem anderem Digiritter, um zu verkünden, dass das Tor zum Meer der Dunkelheit endlich für sie geöffnet wurde.  
Piedmon und Kouta sahen ihnen nach und dann wieder diesen Lichtkegel, der mal da war und dann wieder verschwand. Und immer wenn das Licht in ihre Richtung schien, glaubte sie etwas zu hören.  
Sie hörten Glockenschläge.

𝅗𝅥

Trotz dass er der Kopf dieser Agenda war, war Dragomon eher passiv. Viel haben die Kinder über dieses Digimon nicht erfahren. Er war ein uraltes Digimon oder zumindest das Resultat der dunklen Mächte, die aus der Dunklen Zone - eine Art Parallelwelt, die in einem ähnlichen Verhältnis stand wie die Digiwelt und die Reale Welt – über die Grenzen kam. Eine Energie, die oft ihre Form änderte, aber am häufigsten in besagten Dämonenkönigen erschien. Dragomon soll selbst ein solcher Dämonenkönig gewesen sein (oder mit ihnen verschmolzen, die Überlieferungen waren unklar und ließen viel Spielraum für Interpretationen) wurde aber in den Kriegen zwischen Alpha- und Beta-Ära von Huanglongmon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon und Cherubimon verbannt.  
Und wie so oft, wenn die Digiwelt unter ihrem System allmählich aus den Fugen geriet, nahm die Dunkelheit neue Formen an und je länger sich dies hielt, um so schneller brannte das Feuer des Krieges. Und wenn nichts mehr zu retten war, startete die Digiwelt schließlich den Befehl _Halt and Catch Fire_ , bis nur noch das übrig blieb, was gebraucht wurde. Den Punkt bis wohin dieser Reboot ging, bestimmte das System, sprich, die auferstandenen Serums der jeweiligen neuen Ära, zum Beispiel eben in Form der drei Engel-Digimon.  
Dragomons Ziel war vermutlich genau das. Sein Domizil war den Raum zwischen Digiwelt und der Dunklen Zone. Der Verdacht bestand, dass sie, selbst wenn alles niederbrannte diesen Neustart überstehen könnten, weil sie eben in diesem Zwischenraum waren. Und wenn die Digiwelt wieder bei Null war, konnten sie ungestört alles so errichten wie sie wollten, zumindest wenn sie zuvor die Serums restlos auslöschten. Eine Gefahr, nicht nur für die Digiwelt, sondern für alle Welten, die mit ihr verbunden waren.  
Und mitten in dieser trostlosen, gräulichen Dunkelheit suchten die Kinder nach Natsu.  
Sie hatten erst nur Bucht und Strand vor sich. Irgendwann sah man ein Fischerdorf. Bei seiner Ankunft mit Tsukaimon traf Hisaki die Zwillinge an, die nach Natsu Ausschau hielten. Sie erzählten ihnen auch von IceDevimon, dass ihn und Motimon mitgenommen hatte. Renta und Touko hatten sie auch getroffen, aber die suchten die Gegend ab. Von Kouta wüsste man bisher nichts.  
Hisaki machte sich sofort allein mit Tsukaimon auf den Weg und lief die Straßen und Gassen entlang. Es war wie ein Labyrinth, alles sah gleich aus und selbst Tsukaimon, der über die Dächer und Zäune schauen konnte verlor die Orientierung.  
„Wohin nun?", rief Hisaki zu ihm hinauf, als er vor einer Kreuzung stand.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe versucht mich an den Bäumen zu orientieren, aber wir sind ihnen kein bisschen näher gekommen."  
„Aber das macht keinen Sinn."  
„Und das von dir?"  
Zwar grinsend, aber weiter verwirrt und überfordert schaute Tsukaimon sich um. Es schien, als drehte sich die Gegend. Ein komischer Ort. Laut dem, was er von den Soldaten erfuhr war das früher ein ganz normales Dorf mit vielen verschiedenen Digimon, bis die Dunkelheit sich hier wie eine Seuche ausbreitete. Ein Leuchtturm thronte auf einem Hügel, doch das Licht, dass er warf war schwarz.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt? So finden wir Natsu und Motimon doch niemals", seufzte Tsukaimon schwer und landete in Hisakis ausgestreckten Armen. Auch Hisaki sah sich jeden Pfad an, aber wie so oft sah nichts vielversprechend aus. Würde es eine anerkannte Phobie oder Aversion gegenüber Kreuzungen und zu vielen Wegen existieren, hätte er sie just in diesem Moment entwickelt.  
„Natsuuuu! Motimoooon! Wo seid ihr?!", rief Hisaki einen der Wege hinab. Wie zu erwarten kam keine Antwort. Nun seufzte auch er, versuchte zu lauschen und tatsächlich hörte er etwas. Jemand summte. Hinter ihm. Hisaki glaubte die Melodie zu kennen. War das Vivaldi? Es klang zumindest wie der Winter, den Hisaki bekanntermaßen am liebsten spielte. Sicher war er sich aber nicht.  
Hinter ihnen stand ein Kaninchen. Zumindest sah es wie jemand aus, der sich als Kaninchen verkleidete. Etwas oder jemand trug ein Kostüm, das irgendwann mal an einem Stück und allen voran weiß war.  
„Wer bist du?", knurrte Tsukaimon den Fremden im Kaninchenkostüm an, doch er summte nur weiter.  
„Jetzt rede endlich!", fuhr Hisaki ihnen an. Dann begann das Kaninchen auch langsam zu reden, mit einer überaus tiefen, kratzigen Stimme.  
„Komm mit, Alice. Du kommst sonst zu spät", lachte dieses Weiße Kaninchen und zog etwas aus einer Tasche heraus, die in dem Kostüm eingenäht war. Hisakis Verstand glaubte erst, aufgrund der Alice-Anspielung, das Kaninchen hätte eine Taschenuhr gezückt. Wo er aber genau hinsah erkannte er das goldene Amulett mit dem orangenen Schimmer.  
„Das ist Natsus Wappen!", platzte es aus Hisaki vor Überraschung heraus. Gleich, als wäre sein Schrei ein Startschuss gewesen, rannte das Kaninchen auch sofort weg.  
„Hey! Bleib hier!", rief ihm Tsukaimon nach und flog los, Hisaki rannte so schnell er konnte hinterher. Das Kaninchen hatte lange Beine und war schnell, Tsukaimon kam kaum mit, Hisaki sah ihn schon gar nicht mehr, sondern musste sich an seinem Digimon orientieren. Sie rannten immer um Ecken, die Wege waren schmal, der Boden nass. Hisaki rutschte immer wieder ab und knallte gegen die Zäune.  
Die Flucht des Kaninchens endete in einer Sackgasse. Über die schien es sich aber nicht sehr zu ärgern und es blieb auch ganz gelassen, als es sich umdrehte und hinter sich Tsukaimon und Hisaki sah.  
„Endstation. Und jetzt sag woher du dieses Amulett hast!", rief Hisaki ihm zu und begann den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verringern. Er lief drei Schritte, dann verschwand der Boden unter seinen Füßen. Unter ihm offenbarte sich ein Loch und prompt fiel er in dieses hinein. Tsukaimon flog ihm nach.  
Es war kein steiler Fall, vielmehr glich es einer langen und nicht sehr bequemen Rutschpartie, die genauso unbequemen und schnell endete. Hisaki sah Licht am Ende, ehe er unsanft in einen Schneehaufen fiel, mit dem Gesicht voraus. Schnee war ihm in den Kragen und die Ärmel gelaufen.  
Die Umgebung war komplett zugefroren. Wie bizarr, wo sie doch an einem Strand waren und die Temperatur nicht einmal besonders niedrig. Selbst das Meer wurde von Eisschollen bedeckt. Und gerade als Tsukaimon aus dem Loch geflogen kam, erblickte Hisaki auf einer der Eisschollen Natsu.  
„Hisaki! Tsukaimon, schnell, kommt hierher!", rief Candlemon, der bei Natsu stand. Hisaki vergaß die Kälte und den Schnee, der unter seinen Kleidern schmolz und die Haut hinunterlief und rannte zum Wasser. Einige der Eisschollen wirkten sehr dünn und man konnte Gift drauf nehmen, dass sie leicht einbrechen würden. Hisaki versuchte nicht hinzusehen, lief vorsichtig über das Eis, bis er Natsu schließlich erreichte. Er war am Boden bis zur Hüfte festgefroren.  
„Hisaki..."  
„Ist gut. Wir helfen dir hier raus", beruhigte er Natsu und warf ihm seine Weste über. Natsu war komplett unterkühlt.  
„Hisaki, ich kann ihn nicht herausholen", jammerte Candlemon. „Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit das Eis zu schmelzen, aber es geht nicht."  
„Wieso digitierst du nicht?", fragte Tsukaimon.  
„Ich kann nicht. Dieses fiese IceDevimon hat Natsu das Digivice und das Wappen weggenommen."  
„IceDevimon?"  
Sie dachten an das weiße Kaninchen, dass Natsus Wappen bei sich hatte.  
Hinter ihnen ertönte wieder dieses Summen und diesmal war sich Hisaki zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass das ein Teil von Vivaldis vier Jahreszeiten war. Und wie erwartet war dort auch das Kaninchen.  
Während es ihnen zuwinkte erstreckten sich weiße, wenn auch zerfledderte Fledermausflügel. Das Kostüm fiel in seine Einzelteile und vor ihnen zeigte sich nun ein weißes, gehörntes und dämonisches Digimon.  
„Da ist er! Das ist IceDevimon, er hat mich und Natsu hierher verschleppt!", erklärte Candlemon und zeigte dabei auf dieses Digimon.  
„Seid vorsichtig, ja?", sagte Natsu und bibberte dabei vor Kälte. „Er ist hinterhältig. Er hat uns überlistet und fertig gemacht, obwohl er nur ein Champion ist."  
„Das glaube ich", murmelte Tsukaimon nachdenklich. Er verengte die Augen und starrte dieses Digimon angestrengt an.  
„Ich habe dieses Digimon schon einmal gesehen. Genau dieses."  
„Bis du sicher?", fragte Hisaki und sein Digimon nickte.  
„Oh ja, ganz sicher. Das war im Frigimon-Dorf. Ich mag zwar ein Baby-Digimon gewesen sein, aber ich erinnere mich, das genau so ein Digimon in den verschneiten Bäumen gesessen und uns immer beobachtet hat."  
„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du dich noch an mich erinnerst, kleines Poyomon", lachte IceDevimon und nun klang seine Stimme auch passender zu seiner Erscheinung. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich und Alice je wiederzusehen, nachdem ihr meine Heimat verlassen habt."  
„Deine?", wiederholte Tsukaimon ungläubig.  
„Denkst du, es lebten nur Frigimon dort? Ich und meine Brüder und Schwestern lebten in den Bergen und beobachteten alles. Auch wie du und Alice durch die Gegend wanderten, absolut unbekümmert. Du musst wissen, wir alle waren selbst einst Poyomon. Ich selbst war zuvor ein Tsukaimon, genau wie du. Ich dachte, du würdest dich unserer Gemeinschaft vielleicht anschließen wollen. Aber wie ich erfuhr ging deine Karriere in eine andere Richtung."  
„Wenn du uns schon so lange beobachtest, weißt du auch, wieso wir hier sind?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig. Er erinnerte sich nicht wirklich daran, dass er und Poyomon beobachtet wurden, aber er meinte ein, zwei Male geglaubt zu haben, in den Wäldern flüsterte jemand. Wie der Jabberwock im Tam-Tam-Baum.  
„Durchaus", grinste IceDevimon an. „Dragomon oder zumindest der Teil von ihm, der nicht in den ewigen Schlaf verdammt wurde hat viel von euch gehört. Anders wie die Serums jedoch haben wir nicht vor euch zu töten. Stattdessen -"  
Eissperre schossen aus den Boden, in dem Augenblick als IceDevimon grinste, statt seinen Satz zu beenden. Hisaki und Candlemon rückten näher an den halberfrorenen Natsu. Sie waren umzingelt. Einige der Spitzen berührten sie. Sie waren schrecklich spitz und unzählige von ihnen hatten sie eingekesselt. Candlemon spuckte Feuer gegen die Eissperre, aber wie bei Natsu schon schmolz das Eis nicht. Der Einzige, der es geschaffte sich rechtzeitig durch die dicht aneinander stehenden Eissperre zu manövrieren, war Tsukaimon, der nun über Candlemon, Natsu und Hisaki schwebte.  
„Zu flüchten wird dir nicht helfen", rief IceDevimon, der nun mit Tsukaimon in der Luft war. Er schaute grimmig, fokussierte aber etwas anderes. Natsus Amulett und Digivice hing an IceDevimons Gürtel.  
„Wir werden euch genau untersuchen und eure Macht entziehen. Schon ewig wählen wir Digimon aus, die unsere Könige werden sollen. Doch keiner schafft es, geschweige denn dauerhaft. Da kommt ihr, die ihre Digimon nach Belieben digitieren lassen können genau richtig."  
„Wir haben aber keine besondere Macht!", rief Hisaki. „Wir sind normale Kinder, die an ihre Partner glauben."  
„Lügner. Diese Amulette hat euch Shakamon gegeben, man spürt es. Aber war zu erwarten, dass ihr eure Macht nicht freiwillig hergibt."  
„Aber -"  
„Lass, Hisaki. Der kapiert es sowieso nicht", meinte Tsukaimon zu seinem Partner. IceDevimon fiel vor Lachen fast um.  
„Du gefällst mir. Ich nehme an, dass du kämpfen willst. Dann los, digitiere und kämpfe."  
„Tse. Für so ein Großmaul wie dich ist mir diese Zeit zu schade. Dich mache ich auch so fertig!"  
IceDevimon grinste breit. Unter Tsukaimon schossen erneut spitze Eissäulen in die Höhe. Tsukaimon flog davon und entlang der Spur, in der er sich bewegte und verfehlten ihn immer nur knapp. Gerade als es schien, man würde ihn erwischen, machte Tsukaimon einen Salto und blies seinen dunklen Nebel in die Luft, der sich auch schnell ausbreitete, bis IceDevimons Sicht komplett davon betroffen war.  
„Denkst du, mit so billigen Tricks kommst du gegen mich an?"  
„Wer sagt, dass ich mit dir kämpfe?", sagte Tsukaimon ganz keck. Er tauchte hinter IceDevimon auf und stolz präsentierte er das Digivice und das Amulett, dass er ihm bei seiner kleinen Flugshow abgeluchst hatte. Er warf es rechtzeitig noch Hisaki zu, ehe eine Eiskralle ihn erwischt, seinen einen Flügel einfror und er auf eine der Eisschollen stürzte.  
Kaum dass Hisaki Natsu die Sachen wieder gab, digitierte Candlemon erst zu FlameWizardmon, dann zu Mystimon. Das Licht der Digitiation ließ das Eis um sie herum schmelzen und Mystimons Aura wärmte seinen halberfrorenen Partner wieder, den er auf den Armen trug.  
„Los, du auch, Tsukaimon!", rief Hisaki, hob dabei sein Digivice über seinen Kopf. IceDevimon schlug einmal so feste mit seinen Flügeln, dass diese einen Schneesturm auslösten, der Tsukaimons Digitation verhinderte. Mystimon hielt weiter Natsu fest, während Hisaki versuchte Tsukaimon einzufangen, der davon geweht wurde.  
IceDevimon schlug noch ein zweites und drittes Mal zu, dann aber kreuzten Luftballons sein Sichtfeld, die von dem Wind uneingenommen blieben. Es wurden sogar mehr und als IceDevimon feststellte, dass die bunten Ballons ihn umzingelten explodierten sie. IceDevimon schrie und fluchte. Die Luft roch nach Schießpulver und es regnete Konfetti.  
„Verzeiht die Verspätung!", trällerte es über Hisaki, Natsu und ihren Digimon und die Stimme verriet schon, dass es Dracmon sein musste, wenn die Stimme aber doch tiefer klang. Nun mussten Mystimon und Tsukaimon fast entsetzt feststellen, dass Dracmon es auf das Mega-Level geschafft hatte (dass er zu einem Clown geworden war überraschte jedoch keinen). Piedmon hielt sich an einem grünen Regenschirm fest, der mit vielen Augen gemustert war und segelte mit Kouta auf seinem Arm sitzend zu der Truppe hinab.  
IceDevimon, er nach dem Feuerwerk aufs Eis gefallen war sah man nicht nur im Gesicht an, dass ihn Piedmons Anblick der behutsam ein Kind mit sich rumtrug anwiderte, sondern dass er weit mehr vor hatte wie weiter finster zu ihnen hinüberzuschauen. Er kniete, doch Tsukaimon war schneller und drückte ihn zu Boden. Er war dabei digitiert, als er auf IceDevimon losging. Nun lag dieser auf dem Rücken und PriestAngemon schaute auf ihn hinab, mit einem Stiefel auf IceDevimons Brust und der Spitze seines Schwertes an seiner Kehle.  
„Volksverräter! Du widerliches Schoßtier, du bist eine Schande für deinesgleichen!"  
„Danke, aber solche Komplimente bekomme ich schon zuhauft. Lass dir was neues einfallen", entgegnete PriestAngemon und hob sein Kinn an. IceDevimon knurrte bei so viel hochnäsigen Getue.  
„Glotz nicht! Töte mich einfach! Ich habe versagt, ich kann meinen Kameraden also nicht mehr unter die Augen treten."  
„Sei nicht so theatralisch", fuhr PriestAngemon ihn an und wandte sich der Gruppe hinter ihm. „Was machen wir nun mit ihm?"  
„Wenn er schon Natsu so einen Schreck einjagt, soll er uns wenigstens behilflich sein Dragomon zu finden", sagte Mystimon deutlich erbost und drückte Natsu fester an sich, dessen Bbibbern schon schwächer geworden war.  
„Ich würde mich darauf nicht verlassen. Lass ihn doch einfach. Was sagst du?", fragte Piedmon Kouta. Dieser überlegte kurz, war aber unsicher.  
„Hm. Ich weiß nicht. Wieso entscheidet unsere Alice das nicht?"  
„Wieso ich?", fragte Hisaki mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
„Du hast das Wappen der Gerechtigkeit. Also, walte deines Amtes", erklärte Kouta scherzhaft und lachte. Hisaki, dem nicht danach war, kam näher.  
„Verflucht, jetzt bringt es doch einfach hinter euch! Ich will mit dieser Niederlage nicht leben."  
„Wir töten keine angeschlagenen Soldaten, wenn es nicht notwendig ist, geschweige denn Verletzte."  
Hisaki bemerkte die leichten Verbrennungen an IceDevimons rechten Flügel. Auch Mysimon und Piedmon mit ihren Partnern kamen etwas näher. Piedmon stand mit Kouta direkt neben Hisaki und PiestAngemon, Mystimon mit Natsu, der wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen konnte etwas hinter ihnen.  
„Und wo ist dein Elan plötzlich hin?", fragte Piedmon das Dämonen-Digimon auf dem Boden. „Ganz ehrlich, wir haben auch oft genug auf die Schnauze bekommen und haben nicht so viel jammert."  
„Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle!", brüllte IceDevimon sie an und dabei stieg ein eisiger Wind auf. „Es ist Krieg! Im Krieg vernichtet man sich gegenseitig!"  
„Weil Krieg und Tod ja auch immer das Sinnvollste ist", baffte Hisaki ihn an.  
„Wir haben die Nase voll davon. Es reicht, dass die Serums sich nicht um Frieden bemühen, wenn sie doch angeblich die Guten sind", sagte Natsu ein wenig zittrig.  
„Also, zeigst du uns nun wo Dragomon ist?", fragte PriestAngemon und im selben Augenblick nahm er seinen Fuß von IceDevimon runter und wenn er auch etwas gezögerte und misstrauisch blieb, streckte er dem Dämonen-Digimon die Hand entgegen. Er lächelte dabei nicht, aber sein Gesicht war absolut entspannt. IceDevimon aber, der in dieser Geste weder Freundlichkeit noch Mitgefühl erkannte, sondern nur Spott über seine angekratzte Ehre, schlug die Hand des Erzengel-Digimon weg, ehe er selbst wie ein Blitz aufstand und wegflog.  
„Ihr armen Verrückten wisst nicht, was ihr tut. Tut euch selbst einen Gefallen und haut ab. Dragomon hat euch bereits ins Visier genommen. Dragomon schläft in den Tiefen dieses dunklen Meeres. Er sieht alles, was hier geschieht!"  
In der Ferne sah IceDevimon, wie MegaSeadramon und Megadramon näher kamen, mit dem Rest der Kinder und Digimon auf ihnen sitzend. Dann flog er davon, in Richtung eines näher kommenden Gewitters. Die Wolke war schnell und Hisaki wunderte sich, warum er zwar Donnern hörte, aber keine Blitze sah.  
„Natsu, da bist du ja!"  
„Geht es dir gut?", riefen die beiden Mädchen, die gleich von MegaSeadramons Rücken sprangen und auf ihn zuliefen. Natsu nickte, seine Lippen waren nicht mehr blau, aber dezent lila.  
„Und ihr? Was ist passiert?", fragte Renta den Rest und beobachtete im Augenwinkel, wie begeistert Lilamon und Makuramon von Piedmon waren, während MegaSeadramon, Megadramon und PriestAngemon daneben standen und Schlimmes befürchteten. Und was immer Megadramon sich dachte, als er MegaSeadramon und PriestAngemon ansah, nickten sie ihm zustimmend zu, auch wenn keiner etwas sagte. Dann seufzte das Drachen-Digimon, während Lilamon und Makuramon weiter jubelten und letzterer sich schon auf ein paar neue Tricks freute. Mystimon war der Einzige, der es relativ neutral wahrnahm.  
„Ein IceDevimon hat uns attackiert", erklärte Hisaki.  
„Und wo ist es?"  
„Geflohen. Da, Richtung Gewitter."  
„Das ist kein Gewitter", sagte Megadramon ganz ernst. MegaSeadramon schlängelte sich an ein paar Eisschollen vorbei und kam zum selben Schluss.  
„Was? Bist du sicher?", fragte Soichiro ganz ungläubig. Er hob sein eigenes Fernglas hoch, um besser sehen zu können. Ihm stockte der Atem. Sein Digimon hatte Recht. Was wie eine schwarze Wolkenfront aussah, waren aber und abertausende Digimon, überwiegend so schwarz wie Dunkelheit war. Virus-Typen. Dämonische, aggressive und vor allem starke Digimon.  
„Die kommen alle direkt auf uns zu", stellte Soichiro fest und schluckte.  
„IceDevimon wollte vermutlich nur Zeit schinden, bis die alle hier eintreffen", meinte Hisaki.  
„Das war geplant", stellte Touko für sich fest. „Die wollten, dass wir hierher kommen, damit sie den Heimvorteil auf ihrer Seite haben."  
„Also müssen wir hier kämpfen? Wir? Gegen sie alle?", fragte Kana verängstigt, obwohl sie sich bemühte mutig zu klingen. Jeder, ob Mensch oder Digimon, dem sie ins Gesicht sah nickte ihr zu. Zum Schluss legte Lilamon eine ihrer Blütenhände auf ihre Schulter.  
„Keine Angst. Uns fällt was ein."  
„Solange halten wir sie schon auf!", sagte Mystimon überzeugt. Die Kinder waren zu geschockt um gleich zu protestieren. Mystimon sprang mit Makuramon auf Megadramon, der zuvor Soichiro von seinem Rücken beförderte und flog als Erstes davon. Kana, Hisaki und Kouta versuchten noch ihre Digimon zu packen, aber sie erreichten sie nicht mehr.  
„Lasst euch was einfallen! Wir verschaffen euch Zeit!", rief Piedmon zurück. Die sieben Digimon wurden immer kleiner und kleiner, je näher sie dieser Schar kamen. Die ersten Attacken wurden abgefeuert.  
Zeit schinden, dass klang leider nur sehr nett, denn in Anbetracht der Kampfstärke – sieben gegen gefühlt Tausende – würde das nicht lange gut gehen.  
„Sie... sie halten durch, oder? Sie schaffen das", sagte Natsu nervös. Touko wollte etwas sagen, aber ihr Hals war trocken geworden.  
„Ich will das glauben, aber -", Kana schluckte laut, „- aber gegen so viele kommen wir nicht an."  
„Müssen wir das denn?", sprach Hisaki. Seine Freunde schenkten ihm absolute Aufmerksamkeit und für eine kurze Zeitspanne war es ihm peinlich, dann nur ein wenig.  
„Wir wollen nur den Krieg beenden. Und es gibt doch andere Möglichkeiten."  
„Die werden aber anderer Ansicht sein", entgegnete Renta, der als einziger Hisaki nicht anschaute, sondern seine Augen blieben bei seinem Digimon, dass auf einzelne Digimon zusprang, mit der Faust zuschlug oder zum Kick ausholte und vielleicht auch schon ein-, zweimal fast gefressen worden wäre, hätten einige seiner Kameraden Makuramon nicht im letzten Moment den Hals gerettet.  
Was neben der großen Armee noch bedrohlich war, war dieses komische Licht. Das hatte Kouta schon gesehen. Ein schwarzes Licht, dass aber nicht immer in die gleiche Richtung schien. Es bewegte sich. Es kreiste, wie das Licht eines Leuchtturmes. Ein Leuchtturm, wie er auch hier stand und eben dieses Licht warf.  
„Etwas stimmt mit diesem Leuchtturm nicht...", murmelte Kouta vor sich hin. Augenblicklich schaute Hisaki zu Kouta, zum Leuchtturm und dann zu PriestAngemon und er stellte fest, immer wenn sein Digimon in dieses schwarze Licht geriet, begann er zu taumeln. Megadramon und Piedmon machte es am wenigsten aus. Vielleicht weil sie Viren waren? Oder weil sie nicht so von Dunkelheit zerfressen waren? Denn die anderen Virus-Typen schienen stärker zu werden durch diesen dunklen Scheinwerfer.  
„Nur wie -", begann Hisaki, schwieg aber dann auch wieder.. Nach und nach schauten sie zum Leuchtturm. Sie hatten eine Idee. Und alle die gleiche.  
Im Wasser kämpfte MegaSeadramon gegen ein MarineDevimon. Als es dieses vernichtet wurde, entstiegen drei weitere aus den Tiefen. Als die MegaSeadramon versuchten zu umkreisen, kam Lilamon zu Hilfe.  
„Der Leuchtturm! Los, Beeilung!"  
Die Kinder liefen den Strand entlang und dann den Hügel hoch. Es war steiler wie erwartet und als sie oben ankamen waren sie alle aus der Puste. Die Kinder warfen ihre Köpfe tief in den Nacken. Der Leuchtturm war zwischen vierzig und fünfzig hoch, ummantelt mit dicken weißen und roten Streifen. Die Aura um diesen Turm war erdrückend, wie das schwarze Licht, dass er ausstrahlte und sie fühlten sich beobachtet. Natsu war überzeugt, dass das, was dieses dunkle Licht warf war das Auge Saurons (wenn man auch betonen musste, dass er die Inhalte der _Herr der Ringe_ nur grob und durch seine Schwester kannte), dass alles beobachtete. Renta glaubte, eine Stimme zu hören die ihn locken wollte, wie jene, die Krabat befahl nach Schwarzkollm zu gehen.  
„Spürt ihr das?", fragte Natsu angespannt und obwohl er nicht erklärte, was das sei, nickte alle zustimmend. Aber nicht weil sie etwas spürten. Sie _hörten_ etwas.  
„Mit dem Leuchtturm stimmt etwas nicht."  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du meinst, Kouta", entgegnete Touko und umklammerte ihr Digivice. „Dieser dunkle Lichtstrahl... Ich sah ihn bereits von unsrem Stützpunkt. Er überschreitet sogar die Grenzen. Und immer wenn er erscheint, rücken neue Truppen an."  
„Ich habe ihn auch gesehen, vom Himmel aus", fügte auch Soichiro hinzu.  
„Was immer dieser Turm ist, er öffnet die Grenzen für die Viren und verschließt sie für die Serums", meinte Renta. „Und es wollte, dass wir das erfahren und hierher finden."  
„Also müssen wir ihn zerstören? Aber wie?", fragte Kana und blickte Hisaki an. Doch er kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. Er und auch die anderen hörten etwas.  
Sie hörten einen Klang.  
Ein Klang schwerer wie der von Glocken zu einem Totenmarsch.  
( _Lächerlich_ )  
Ein Beben brachte die Beine der Kinder zum schwanken. Doch dieses Beben war in der Luft und war regelrecht markerschütternd.  
( _Kinder nichts als Kinder erfüllt von Angst wie verzweifelt die Bewahrer der Moral sind_ )  
„W-Wir tun das für uns und unsere Digimon, nicht für sie!", rief Hisaki zum Leuchtturm hoch, als ob dieser lebendig sei. Würde er nicht sehen, wie bleich seine Freunde waren, hätte er gedacht er hätte es sich eingebildet. Der Boden unter ihnen bebte nicht, aber er lebte. Nicht nur Hisaki, auch die anderen glaubten etwas bewegte sich unter ihnen, in der Erde, wie Spinnen und Schlangen, die sich unter Sand vergruben und lauerten.  
Aber das war deutlich größer und ein tiefer Urinstinkt sagte ihnen, dass das Dragomon war. Sie wunderten sich noch wo er war, auch wenn es hieß er schliefe dort, wo er unerreichbar war. Nun verstanden sie auch wieso. Dragomon war in den Tiefen eingeschlossen und erfüllte alles in dieser Welt. Er war dieses dunkle Meer. Er war das Meer, die Erde – sogar dieser Leuchtturm. Er war das dunkle Meer.  
( _Geht nach Hause dies ist nichts für euch ich habe so oft die Digiwelt am Rande des Abgrundes gesehen doch die Moral und ihre selbstgefällige Tugendhaftigkeit lässt sie nicht gehen wohin es sie treibt wir alle wollen nur Freiheit frei und ungezähmt sein jenseits von Gut und Böse und jede Moral sei zur Seite gefegt und alle Digimon werden schreien und töten und sich in Lust ergehen sie wären dann alle gleich_ )  
„Du benutzt andere Worte, redest aber den selben, gequirlten Mist zusammen wie die Serums! Wir haben die Schnauze voll vom Krieg. Es sind genug gestorben und genug haben darunter leiden müssen. Das Sterben muss aufhören! Und zwar jetzt! Und dann endet die Apartheid!", schrie Soichiro. Die Kinder blieben unerschrocken stehen, trotz dass die Vibrationen der Luft auf sie einschlug. Tiefe Töne die in den Ohren und in den Köpfen unfassbare Schmerzen hervorriefen.  
( _Törichte Kinder ihr träumt aber denkt nicht_ )  
Diesmal spürten die Kinder den Puls nicht nur, sie hörten ihn auch und sie sahen ihn, in der Form eines dunklen Schleiers, der sich über sie legte, wie eine plötzliche Sonnenfinsternis. Es war so stockfinster, aber eine Präsenz war anwesend. Die einzelnen Töne wurden lauter, der Abstand wurde kürzer.  
„Es... es ist Musik. Aber es klingt hohl und düster...", stellte Kana erschrocken fest. Es folgten zwei laute Schläge, die sie wieder zu Boden warfen, aber ihr Bruder fing sie auf. Als er fragte, ob alles gut sei, antwortete sie aber nicht, sondern zeigte in den dunklen Nebel um den Leuchtturm. Zwischen den Glockenschlägen hörte sie etwas und Soichiro hielt seine Schwester fest.  
 _(Knusper... Knusper... Kein Engelchen, kein Bengelchen, welch Teufelchen sind da in meinem Häuschen...?)_  
„Geh weg! Mach mit mir was du willst, aber lass meine Schwester!", schrie Soichiro in den Nebel. Eine knochige Hand einer alten Frau ragte aus den Schatten und versuchte die Zwillinge anzulocken.  
Die Glockenschläge wurden lauter. Und lauter.  
Keines der Kinder reagierte mehr. Schemenhafte Konturen blitzen in der Schwärze auf. Touko kam grauer Zigarettenqualm entgegen, der ihr den Atem raubte. Natsu sah die Flügel eines Drachen aufschlagen, Renta erstarrte bei dem Gesicht in der Dunkelheit – ein bleicher, alter Mann, von dem nur ein Auge zu sehen war, dass andere von einer Augenklappe verdeckt. Und dann war da noch dieser flammende Blick vor Hisaki, der vor ihm erschien. Das Stück des Leuchtturms ergriff ihr Herz, ihr Herz klopfte mit den Schlägen. Schwer. Unsagbar schwer, als hielte Dragomon sie selbst in den Händen und drückte langsam zu.  
Sein Digivice fiel ihm fast aus der Hand, bis Kouta nach seinem Handgelenk griff.  
„Die sind nicht echt", sagte Kouta zu ihm. „Er will uns nur Angst machen. Du darfst dieses Lied nicht in dein Herz lassen!"  
„Das weiß ich. Aber es -"  
Hisakis Hals kratzte. Er sah Reißzähne. Die tiefen Töne nahm ihn sein Gleichgewicht. Kouta hielt ihn fest, obwohl vor ihm jemand stand und rief  
( _Dem Kopf ihm ab!_ )  
Zwei Schläge, ein tiefer und ein etwas höherer glitten durch die Luft mit dem Befehl der Herzkönigin. Doch der Ton zersprang in der Luft. Piedmon stand vor Kouta und blockte ihn ab.  
„Piedmon!"  
„Ist gut, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle!", versicherte er.  
( _Volksverräter Ihr Volksverräter_ )  
Es folgten zwei hohe Töne, dann zwei tiefe. Lilamon nahm die Zwillinge in ihrem Arme und Megadramon beugte sich über sie. Makuramon stellte sich vor Renta, Mystimon nahm Natsu in seinen Umhang, während MegaSeadramon sich um Touko schlängelte. Fünf Schläge folgten dicht nacheinander. PriestAngemon schlug bei seinem Flug noch ein Devidramon zur Seite, aber auch er schaffte es Hisaki vor der Gewalt, was immer sie war zu schützen.  
Rote Augenpaare erschienen in der Dunkelheit. Sie waren umzingelt. Ein Digimon feuerte seine Attacke ab, dann ein anderes, synchron mit den Glockenschlägen des Leuchtturmes. Megadramon feuerte mit seinem Raketenangriff zurück, hoffend ein Digimon zu treffen. Zum zielen hatte er keine Zeit, denn sobald er angriff wurden die Glocken lauter und jeder Treffer zerrüttete die Psyche von Mensch und Digimon immer weiter. MegaSeadramon feuerte mit Lichtspeer in den Himmel. Es brachte nichts. Es waren zu viele. PriestAngemon versuchte mit einem Himmelstor die Angriffe von oben einzusaugen, doch das ununterbrochene Glockenschlagen zerstörte des Himmelstor nach kurzer Zeit.  
Sieben Töne erfolgten schnell hintereinander und den Digimon blieb weiter nichts, als zumindest die Kinder vor den Klängen zu schützen, ehe ihr Geist komplett zerrüttet wurde. Die Klänge erschütterten sie bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres. Ein Flackern erschien auf ihren Körper. Sie konnten nicht mehr lange auf ihren Leveln bleiben.  
Die dunkle Armee lachte sie von allen Seiten aus, während die Digimon immer mehr in sich zusammensackten, selbst das einzige Mega-Digimon unter ihnen. Und weil er zudem ein Virus war, sollte er als Erstes verschlungen werden.  
Für die meisten sah es nur aus, als würde eine dunkle Wolken aus dem Nebel treten. Für Kouta jedoch war das die Herzkönigin, wenn auch verformt, komplett rot vor Zorn und einem riesigen, offenen Mund, aus dem nur Schreie kamen. Ein kräftiger Klang, doch Koutas Schrei ließ ihn verstummen.  
„ _Hör auf, Mutter!_ "  
Kouta, nicht wissend was er tun sollte, kniete neben sein Digimon und hob sein Digivice. Man hörte einen Klang. Einen zarten Gitarrenklang. Die abstrakte Kreatur blieb vor dem weinenden Kouta stehen.  
„Geht's wieder?", fragte Kouta Piedmon, er nickte schwach, dann, zum ersten Mal, sah Kouta seinem fleischgewordenen Albtraum direkt ins Gesicht. „Entschuldige, dass ich so eine Angst habe. Jetzt sind wir über drei Jahre hier und ich bin immer noch so feige. Dabei brauch ich das nicht. Mutter ist weg..."  
Tränen liefen über die Wangen des Jungen, der diesen Albtraum ansah. Koutas Mutter sah nicht so aus wie dieses Monster. Und doch war sie es.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wieso du uns verlassen hat und warum du Vater immer so ausschimpft hast. Aber Mama, es ist gut. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass sich unsere Wege trennen. Vielleicht macht dieser andere Mann dich glücklicher... Aber ich hasse dich nicht dafür, hörst du? Vater nicht und Nenzo auch nicht... Ich... ich vergebe dir, Mama."  
Aus dem schwachen Flimmern wurde ein kräftiges, lilafarbenes Leuchten. Die Herzkönigen verlor erst ihre Krone, dann schmolz ihr Mund, ehe sie sich in Datenpartikel auflöste. Die Glockenschläge wurden von der Melodie aus Koutas Digivice übertönt. Das Digivice pulsierte mit dem Licht aus dem Wappen. Man hörte Musik, die Sainten einer Gitarre, wo doch hier nirgends eine war. Die Dunkelheit wich und man hörte Geschrei. Dragomon.  
Zwei weitere kräftige Schläge, doch auch diese wurden unterbrochen. Erst pinkes, dann ein grünes Licht.  
„Kouta! Ist alles gut! Wir haben auch Angst!", rief Kana zu ihnen hinüber und prompt kam mit dem Licht Flötenklänge.  
„Aber wir müssen das hier zu Ende bringen!", rief auch Soichiro. „Ich hab die Schnauze voll von dieser schlechten Musik!"  
„Ich auch!", sagten Natsu und Soichiro entschlossen, dann wurde auch ihr Licht stärker. Touko wie auch Renta und zum Schluss auch Hisaki umklammerten ihr Digivice fester. Ihre Digivice spielten, doch die Wappen pulsierten mit Dragomons Klängen. Alles lief absolut synchron. Und immer wenn ein Ton ihn traf, bebte der Raum. Lichtfunken erschienen und das blendeten Licht trieb die dunkle Armee zurück. Die Musik allein bereitete ihnen schon Schmerzen.  
Die sieben auserwählten Digimon hielten ihre Partner fest und wenn möglich hielten sie mit ihnen das Digivice. Und in dem Moment, als absolut alles im gleichen Takt schlug übertönte die Melodie der vier Jahreszeiten diese unheilbringenden Laute.  
Ihr Licht, gleich einem Regenbogen und die verschiedenen Melodien, aus denen ein ganzes Konzert wurde vertrieb erst diese furchterregenden Horrorfiguren, dann die Schwärze und ging auf den Leuchtturm über. Das schwarze Licht verschwand und wurde von jenem Bunten überschattet. Die Gegend wurde hell und wenn auch nicht sonderlich bunter, erzielte sie den gewünschten Effekt. Das Licht drehte sich weiter und während das Licht den auserwählten Digimon ihre Kraft zurückgab, wurden die dunklen Truppen, die noch schaulustig um das Geschehen standen zurückgeschreckt. Wer zu lange im Licht blieb, löste sich auf.  
„Das ist unsere Chance, nun können wir die dunkle Armee besiegen."  
„Warte", ermahnte Hisaki PriesAngemon. „Wir müssen nicht kämpfen. Sie wollten eine Welt, wo nur Viren leben. Dann sollen sie sie haben."  
„Wir werden einfach dafür Sorgen, dass sich die Grenze zu dieser Welt nie mehr öffnet. Dann ist dieser Krieg endgültig vorbei!", rief Renta ihm zu. Die Kinder waren sich schnell einig, die Zustimmung der Digimon folgte erst nach und nach. Zwischen den grauen Wolken und dem Lichtkegel erschien Licht, gleich einer Aurora Polaris.  
„Ein Tor?", wunderte sich Touko.  
„Unser Ausgang! Wir müssen weg, ehe es sich schließt!", sagte Soichrio und beobachtete, wie das Licht um den Leuchtturm bereits schwächer wurde.  
„Schnell! Steigt auf!", forderte Megadramon auf, doch zwei Lavogaritamon griffen ihn an, aber Megadramon feuerte zurück. Eines traf er, dass andere flog davon. MegaSeadramon warf noch ein MarineDevimon zurück ins Meer. Ein anderes verlor seine Tentakeln durch PriestAngemons Schwert, als es versuchte Lilamon, die gerade ein MadLeomon zu Boden warf mit selbigen zu zerquetschen. Zwei andere Megadramon, von der Dunkelheit dunkel verfärbt, attackierten die Gruppe, ihr Angriff wurde aber von Piedmon verhindert, als er seine Schwerter nach ihnen warf, dann bemerkten er und die restlichen Partner-Digimon auch. Mystimon versuchte die Kinder vor Angriffen zu schützen und half ihnen noch auf Megadramons Rücken zu steigen. Erst als Makuramon mehrere Rauchbomben auf den Boden warf, erhob sich Megadramon in die Lüfte, direkt hinter ihm Piedmon, Lilamon und PriestAngemon, unter ihnen MegaSeadramon, der Makuramon und Mystimon auf seinem Rücken trug. Feindliche Truppen versuchten sie abzuschießen, sahen aber durch Makuramons Rauchschwade nicht viel.  
Der Lichtstrahl des Leuchtturmes drehte seine Runde, kam auf die Kinder und ihre Digimon zu und hüllte sie ein. Die Grenze zu diesen dunklen Teil des Meeres war sichtbar im Lichtkegel, gleich einem schmalen, schemenhaften Regenbogen. Megadramon und MegaSeadramon nahmen noch einmal an Tempo zu, um durch diese Grenze hindurch zu gehen, als der Lichtkegel des Leuchtturm diesen gerade traf und erleuchtete. Obwohl es optisch betrachtet keinen Unterschied gab, war es doch deutlich spürbar, dass sie nicht mehr in Dragomons Regime waren.  
Die schwarze Wolke aus dämonischen Digimon war dicht hinter ihnen, bis der Lichtkegel des Leuchtturms einige von ihnen an vorderster Front traf und unbarmherzig in ihre einzelnen Daten zerlegte. Sie hielten der heiligen Macht nicht stand und als die restlichen Truppen dies bemerkten, verteilten sie sich in kleine Grüppchen in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen. Nur eines, nämlich IceDevimon selbst flog ihnen noch hinterher, steuerte auf PriestAngemon zu, der stehen geblieben war um das Geschehen noch etwas beobachten zu können. IceDevimons Gestalt wurde blasser und transparenter und als er vor PriestAngemon stand und als er zu einem Angriff ausholte, ging seine Klaue durch ihn hindurch. Sein Körper war im Gegensatz zu dem von PriestAngemon fast unsichtbar, von dem Angriff spürte das Engel-Digimon nichts. Selbst IceDevimons geschocktes Gesicht sah man kaum mehr.  
„Ihr wolltet doch eine Welt für euch ganz allein. Die habt ihr bekommen. Macht was daraus. Die Digiwelt wird euch nicht dabei stören", sagte PriestAngemon zu dem immer noch schockierten IceDevimon, dann drehte er sich um und flog zu den Digirittern zurück. IceDevimon und schließlich auch andere Digimon schrien ihnen hinterer, als sie nach und nach feststellten, dass sie sich nun auf einer vollkommen anderen Existenzebene befanden, ohne den Hauch einer Chance die Grenzen zu überschreiten. Die Kinder hatten das Meer der Dunkelheit von der Digiwelt getrennt.  
Sie flogen weiter und trotz der Entfernung hörten sie die Flüche und Beschimpfungen der dämonischen Digimon, die an dem Licht des Leuchtturmes nicht vorbeikamen und die unsichtbare Kluft zwischen den Welten immer großer wurde.  
„Wir haben es geschafft", murmelte Hisaki und genauso ungläubig wie er, starrten alle zurück zum dunklen Horizont, der vom Nebel verschlungen wurde.

𝅗𝅥

Der jüngste Tag brach mit einer entsetzten Feststellung an. Diese Bezeichnung mochte irreführend klingen, den danach drehte sich die Welt wie gewohnt weiter, wenn sich auch jeder, der anwesend war wünschte, sie wäre an diesem Tag, zu dieser Stunde einfach stehen geblieben.  
Der Tag brach an, als die kleine Orchestergruppe aus sieben Digimon und sieben Kindern die Bucht entlang liefen, sicher bald aus dem neunten Kreis der Hölle raus zu sein, bis sie feststellten, dass sie erwartet wurden. Huanglongmon sahen sie schon von weitem. Seraphimon, Ophanimon und Cherubimon schwebten an seiner Seite.  
Die Kinder und Digimon blieben stehen, für einen Moment überrascht, dachten sich aber selbst nicht viel dabei. Vielleicht wollte man sie nur abholen, sie empfangen und ihnen für ihren Triumph gratulieren, dass sie Dragomon und seine Anhängerschaft verbannen konnten.  
Doch je weiter diese Szene vor sich hin schritt und sich nichts an der drückenden Atmosphäre änderte, um so klarer wurden den Kindern, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.  
„W-Wir sind zurück", rief Renta den vier Digimon zu, die Anspannung aber blieb und selbst Koemon merkte es. „Wir haben Dragomon besiegt, wie ihr es gewünscht habt. Wir musste ihn nicht vernichten."  
„Er ist an einem Ort, wo er der Digiwelt nicht mehr schaden kann. Er und das ganze Meer, dass er kontrolliert", fügte Soichiro noch hinzu. Wieder änderte sich nichts an ihrer Umwelt. Vielmehr wurde das Meer unruhig. Die dunklen Wolken waren ihnen gefolgt und verdeckten den Himmel. Ein Sturm zog auf.  
„Wir haben bereits davon erfahren", begann Seraphimon. „Ihr habt die Aufgabe, die Shakamon euch übermittelt hat gemeistert. Ebenso habt ihren euren Auftrag gewissenhaft erfüllt. Stellvertretend für die Digiwelt verkünden wir euch unseren Dank."  
Es war unhöflich, dies nicht anzunehmen, aber keiner, weder Kind noch Digimon konnte sich dazu bringen, diese Worte mit Wohlgefallen anzunehmen. Das Gefühl, etwas stimmte nicht, beschlich sie weiter.  
Es bestätigte sich, als Ophanimon ihre Lanze hob und mit der Spitze auf die Orchestergruppe deutete.  
„Doch hier enden eure Verbrechen. Wir haben über die Zeit geurteilt und werden nun hier über euch richten."  
„Wieso richten? Ihr habt gesagt, wir wären von den Apartheidsgesetzen befreit!", warf Floramon empört ein.  
„Und wir können für die gleiche Tat auch nicht zweimal verurteilt werden. Das sind eure eigenen Regeln!", rief nun auch Tsukaimon.  
„Unsere Gesetze sind uns durchaus im Klaren. Niemand von uns spricht von den Rassengesetzen."  
Cherubimon wirkte ungewöhnlich streng und kühl, als es das sagte. Die Gruppe blieb verwirrt. Und wie sie alle, überlegte Hisaki und er hatte einen Verdacht. Dann eine Ahnung und schließlich Gewissheit.  
„Sie haben uns reingelegt", sagte er tonlos und schwach, aber Tsukaimon auf seinem Kopf und Kouta mit Dracmon hatten ihn gehört.  
„Was?"  
„Die haben uns ausgetrickst. Na klar, sie haben uns nur von den Apartheidsgesetzen freigesprochen, aber nicht von den Grenzkontrollen."  
„W-Was heißt das?", fragte Kana nervös und hielt dabei Floramon an der Hand, doch statt Hisaki, antwortete Ophanimon, „Das ihr hier unerwünscht seid. Das Gesetz besagt, dass Kreaturen aus den untersten Reihen Gehennas der Zutritt in höhere Ebenen ausnahmslos untersagt ist, solange sie keine reinen heiligen Digimon oder Digimon des Status Armor sind."  
„Aber ihr habt uns hierher geschickt!"  
„Wir sind in eurem Namen hierher gekommen! Wie sollten wir es denn sonst mit Dragomon aufnehmen?", protestierten Soichiro und Dorumon.  
„Ihr habt's drauf angelegt! Ihr habt auf einen Grund gewartet um uns für irgendetwas zu verurteilen, ihr -", knurrte Hisaki, doch keines der vier heiligen Digimon schenkte ihm Gehör.  
„Gesetz ist Gesetz. Um der Digiwelt ihrer Stabilität zu gewähren, muss alles, was dieser Schaden könnte ausgelöscht werden."  
Die vier Digimon erhoben sich. Vier Schatten fielen auf die Kinder und Digimon, die nicht glauben wollten, was hier geschah.  
„Doch wisst, dass wir euren Heldenmut und euer Opfer in Ehren halten." „Wir werden euch in unsere Gebete aufnehmen und eure Digimon ordnungsgemäß rebooten."  
„Und so geben wir Euch Digimon eine zweite Chance."  
„Ja. Eine Chance, in einem neuen Leben ein Dasein zu entwickeln, dass den Schutz der Digiwelt garantiert."  
Blitze kamen aus der Ferne, dass grelle Licht reflektierte in sieben starren Augenpaaren, dass sich mit dem Licht ihrer Wappen verschmolz. Dass ihre Partner auf das Ultra-Level digitiert waren nahm sie kaum wahr.  
„Lauft weg!"  
„Bringt euch in Sicherheit!", riefen Lilamon und MegaSeadramon und gingen mit dem Rest der Truppe auf die vier Mega-Level los, während die Kinder noch fassungslos stehen blieben. Als Erste kam Touko zu sich, die Hisaki und Kouta, zwischen denen sie stand gegen die Arme schlug.  
„Habt ihr nicht gehört? Lauft!", schrie sie und zerrte dabei an den beiden Jungen. Auch der Rest der Gruppe erwachte aus der Starre. Sie rannte den Weg zurück, nicht wissend wohin, immer wieder umdrehend, wo ihre Digimon waren und wann sie nachkamen. Doch egal wer sich umdrehte, man sah nur wie ihre Digimon mit Müh und Not versuchten die vier Gestirne der Digiwelt irgendwie in Schach zu halten und jeder fragte sich, wie lange das noch Gut gehen würde. Sie waren zwar alle auf dem Ultra-Level, Dracmon war sogar auf dem Mega-Level, aber es gab Zweifel, ob sie gegen die Vier ankamen.  
„Wo rennen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Natsu.  
„Keine Ahnung, wir müssen aber zusehen, dass wir aus dieser Bucht rauskommen!", rief Renta zurück, in dem Moment blieb Soichiro stehen, gegen den Renta auch gleich lief.  
„Da, schaut mal. Da können wir hochklettern. Wenn wir es in die Wälder schaffen finden sie uns nicht."  
„Bist du bescheuert?", maulte Kana ihren Bruder an. Er hatte auf einen Weg gedeutet, jedoch ein überaus steiler Weg zwischen der Klippe. Zwar gab es genug Steine um hochklettern zu können, ungefährlich wäre diese Notlösung jedoch nicht.  
„Wenn du einen besseren Plan hast, bitte, aber wir müssen hier weg! Unsere Digimon halten das nicht lange durch. Also kommt!", forderte Soichiro sie auf und tatsächlich setzen sich alle in Bewegung. Natsu, als Kleinster und Jüngster durfte vor, nach ihm folgten die beiden Mädchen, dann die Jungs, mit Renta, der als Ältester freiwillig das Schlusslicht bilden wollte. Touko, die direkt hinter Natsu herlief, navigierte nach welchen Stein er greifen musste, um sicher weiter zu kommen. Doch ihr schwerer Aufstieg wurde immer wieder von einem Beben abgebrochen und zwang sie zum Halt. Sie sahen hinunter zur Bucht, sahen wie verzweifelt ihre Digimon versuchten die Attacken der vier Mega-Level abzuwehren oder ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden und mussten zusehen, wie Mystimon von Cherubimon gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde.  
„Mystimon!"  
„Kümmer dich nicht um mich!", rief Mystimon zurück, stand wieder auf und flog zurück in den einseitigen Kampf. Wieder bebte der Boden unter ihnen. Megadramon, der als der Größte die bisher meisten Angriff eingesteckte und abgeblockte fiel letztlich gegen die Steine der Bucht, als Cherubimon ihn angriff und digitierte schließlich wieder zu Dorumon zurück.  
Makuramon hielt trotz seines Schutzschildes, den er um sich errichtet hatte den Angriffen Seraphimons nicht stand. Die Kugel um ihn zerbrach. Lilamon kam um ihn aufzufangen, wurde aber dann von Ophanimons Sperr getroffen. Floramon und Koemon schlugen auf dem Boden auf.  
„Nein, Floramon!"  
„Koemon!", schrien Kana und Renta los. Soichiro wollte schon zurück, doch als sein Digimon sah, wie Soichiro in seine Richtung schaute, schüttelte dieser den Kopf. Trotz der Entfernung sahen auch Kana und Renta wie ihre Digimon sie allein mit ihren Blicken zum weitergehen drängten.  
Schweren Herzen gingen sie. Natsu versuchte nicht zurückzuschauen, als auch Mystimon endgültig die Kraft verließ und als Candlemon auf den Boden aufschlug. Touko versuchte zu überhören, mit welcher Gewalt die Wellen gegen die Felsen knallten, als Huanglongmon MegaSeadramon ins Wasser schleuderte und Betamon an Land spülte.  
„ _Himmliche Lichter!_ ", ertönte es über den Kindern. Seraphimons Angriff wurde aber von PriestAngemon abgefangen. In seinem Fall wurde er wieder zu Tsukaimon.  
„Dann du zuerst! _Himmelsbrecher_!"  
„ _Tsukaimon_!", brüllte Hisaki, als die Blitzkugel direkt auf sein Digimon zuflog. Piedmon kam rechtzeitig und fing das bewusstlose Digimon auf. Er zog ein langes, großes Tuch aus seinem Ärmel, in das die Blitzkugel stattdessen flog und verschlungen wurden.  
„Na los, fangt ich doch, wenn ihr euch traut!", rief Piedmon zu Seraphimon und auch Cherubimon und Huanglongmon, die in Hörweite waren. Mit Tsukaimon im Arm lockte er die drei Digimon von der Bucht fort. Kouta wie auch Hisaki sahen ihnen besorgt hinterher.  
„Schnell, bevor sie zurückkehren!", drängte Renta die Gruppe. Ein Abhang, groß genug dass sie alle darauf stabil stehen konnten und der Weg nach ganz oben erleichtert war in Griffweite. Gerade aber als Natsu, Touko und Kana dieser erreichten und den Jungs helfen wollten, erschien Ophanimon.  
„Euer Weg endet hier! _Sefirot-Kris-_ "  
„ _Verbotene Versuchung!_ "  
Ein pinker Lichtstrahl zwang Ophanimon ihren Angriff abzubrechen. Als sie aufblickte, standen Rosemon und Wisemon zwischen ihr und den Kindern.  
„Verräterin!"  
„Lügnerin!", brüllten sich Ophanimon und Rosemon an und fletschten dabei die Zähne. Als Ophanimon davonflog, ging Rosemon ihr nach.  
„Kinder, flieht! Ich hole eure Digimon, macht Euch also keine Sorgen", sagte Wisemon ruhig zu den ihnen.  
„Woher wusstet ihr hiervon?", fragte Kouta.  
„In dem Moment, als dieser schwarze Lichtkegel am Horizont verschwand, wussten wir, dass ihr gewonnen hattet. Dann aber haben sie die freie Jagd nach Viren und Kriegsflüchtlingen eröffnet", erklärte Wisemon. Unter den Kindern machte sich Entsetzen breit.  
„QueenChessmon ist auch auf den Weg hierher, sie wird euch wegbringen. Beeilt euch!"  
„Aber Onkel Remus!", rief Kana ihm nach, doch er sich bereits auf den Weg hinunter gemacht, um die verletzten Rookies einzusammeln. Der kleine Moment der Erleichterung verging genauso schnell wieder, als Seraphimon dies bemerkte. Dessen Himmlische Lichter trafen Wisemon, gerade als er die verletzten Rookie-Digimon aufsammelte. Rosemon fiel, als sie sich durch ihren verletzten Gatten ablenken ließ und Ophanimons Sefirot-Kristalle warfen sie gegen die Felsen.  
Einzig Piedmon, noch mit Tsukaimon im Arm blieb noch übrig. Bei dem Versuch jedoch zurück zu gehen, um Rosemon und Wisemon zu helfen, versperrte Huanglongmon ihm den Weg.  
„ _Piedmooon!_ ", schrie Kouta, wurde dabei von Hisaki festgehalten, ehe er zu nah an den Anhang lief und eventuell abgerutscht wäre. Huanglongmon schoss mit einem Feuerball aus seinem Mund auf Piedmon, den das Clown-Digimon selbst noch versuchte abzuwehren, doch scheiterte. Die Energie riss ihn mit und zusammen mit Tsukaimon wurde auch Dracmon ins seichte Wasser der Bucht geworfen. Der Feuerball jedoch flog weiter, direkt auf die Kinder zu.  
„Schnell, geht da weg!"  
Kouta gab Hisaki noch einen Schubs, um ihn zum Laufen zu bringen. Der Feuerball traf sie nicht direkt, sondern eine Felswand neben ihnen, doch die enorme Gewalt verursachte ein Beben und sie fielen zu Boden. Staub versperrte ihnen die Sicht. Man hörte Schreie und wie Stein zerbrachen und hinunterfielen.  
Nach langen, langen Sekunden, wenn es nicht schon Minuten waren, hob Hisaki den Kopf. Es lag noch immer Dreck in der Luft, aber er sah seine Freunde mit den Armen über den Köpfen auf dem Bauch liegen.  
„Seid ihr okay?", rief Renta, zustimmenden Laute kamen aus verschiedenen Richtungen. Dann legte sich der Nebel langsam und man konnte jeden von ihnen deutlich sehen. Der Schock saß tief, aber niemand schien verletzt.  
„Wir haben Glück gehabt. Kouta, ist bei dir auch alles -"  
Hisaki hielt den Atem an. Denn der kleine Abhang, das Fleckchen auf dem sie alle noch gestanden hatten war fort. Hinter Hisaki endete der Weg und führte direkt runter. Kouta war da nirgendwo, obwohl er doch direkt hinter ihm war. Zögerlich drehte Hisaki seinen Kopf nach links und rechts, aber Kouta hatte ihn nicht überholt, war nicht weitergelaufen und lag auch nirgendwo anders. Er zählte, mit sich selbst eingeschlossen nur sechs Kinder und auch der Rest von ihnen merkte nun, da die Sicht wieder klar war, dass sie nicht vollzählig waren.  
Dann sah Hisaki wieder dort hin, wo hätte Kouta sein müssen, wo aber nun nichts mehr war, denn die Steine waren hinuntergefallen. Gefallen. Runter gefallen.  
Obwohl Soichiro und Touko als Erste aufstanden, war es Hisaki, der sich dem Rand näherte, mit absolut steifer Haltung. Dass die vier Mega-Digimon hier noch waren und es immer noch auf sie abgesehen hatten hatte er vergessen. Er war damit beschäftigt sich zu sagen, dass er sich irrte und dass das hier und seine ganze Nervosität lächerlich sei. Die anderen Fünf folgten ihm und dachten ähnlich.  
Kouta ging es sicher gut. Er hatte sich Sorgen um sein Digimon gemacht, bestimmt war er zu Dracmon gelaufen. Es gab keinen Grund nachzuschauen. Aber er musste hinunterschauen, obwohl er nicht wollte.  
Die Wanderung seines Sichtfeldes, vom dunklen, steinigen Pfad, hinunter in diesen Abgrund, der sich aufgetan hatte, wirkte auf Hisaki eher, als erlebte er es nicht, sondern er wäre nur Zuschauer, sein Körper eine Kamera und was er sah nur einen Film.  
Da war Blut auf den Steinen, glänzend und dunkelrot. Auf Koutas Gesicht. Es war ihm aus der Nase gelaufen, lief das blasse Gesicht hinunter und der Kopf, auf dem dieses Gesicht abgezeichnet war hing lose am Hals. Man konnte nicht sagen wie, aber es wirkte unnatürlich.  
Koutas Augen waren noch halboffen und das ließ Hisaki kurz in den Glauben, sein Freund wäre einfach nur schwer verletzt. Er war schließlich tief gefallen und war auf die Steinbrocken geknallt, er musste unzählige Knochenbrüche haben. Doch noch ehe überhaupt eines der sechs Kinder zu ihm hinunterschauen konnte, war der Glanz in Koutas dunklen Augen erloschen. Schließlich, wenn auch schleichend wurde ihnen allen bewusst, was passiert war. Und was sie da unten sahen.  
Kana fing an zu schreien, dann schlug sie ihre Hände vor den Mund, genau die Touko, die irgendetwas Unverständliches in diese hinein sprach. Soichiro verlor die Kraft in seinen Beinen und sackte in sich zusammen. Der Einzige, der es schaffte etwas zu sagen war Renta, wenn es auch nicht mehr wie ein monotones _Nein_ war.  
„Kouta, Kouta!", schrie Dracmon die Bucht entlang. Er kraxelte die Steine entlang zu seinem Partner. Das Digimon begriff nicht, was mit Kouta war. Doch ihm war klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Kouta sagte nichts, er lag da, doch wirkte er nicht so, als schliefe er. Eine ähnliche Ahnung packte auch Rosemon und Wisemon. Sie hielten inne, statt weiter zu kämpfen und sahen zu ihren Gänschen hinunter und bemerkten nicht, dass auch jene Digimon, gegen die sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch gekämpft hatten ebenso erstarrt zu ihren auserkorenen Feinden sahen.  
Beobachtet von so vielen Zeugen versuchte Dracmon weiter, seinen Partner aufzuwecken, obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte, dass er schlief. Seine Augen waren doch auf.  
„Kouta, bist du arg verletzt? Das wird schon, ja? Onkel Remus heilt dich wieder. Komm, ich helfe dir."  
Dracmon packte an der Hand und erstarrte. Die Hand die er hielt fühlte sich nicht wie Kouta an. So gar keine Kraft und schon gar keine Wärme. Der Brustkorb hob sich nicht. Man hörte keinen Atem.  
„Kouta? Was hast du? Sag was, Kouta! _Kouta!_ ", rief Dracmon weiter, schüttelte den Körper vor sich. Er packte den Kopf, drehte das Gesicht zu sich. Kein Ausdruck darin. Die Augen waren leer.  
„Das kann nicht sein…", haspelte Hisaki, ungehört von seinen Freunden, obwohl er deutlich sprach. Die eigenen Gedanken, insbesondere die Vorwürfe waren viel lauter. Die Frage ob sie schuld waren. Warum sie nicht besser aufgepasst haben. Warum das, ausgerechnet in ihrer geliebten Märchenwelt passieren musste.  
„W-Wir irren uns. Kouta geht es sicher gut. Wenn wir runter gehen und ihn holen, wird er lachen und alles ist okay", sagte Renta und seine Stimme klang dabei ungewohnt hoch. Nicht einmal er glaubte an seine Worte. Keiner tat das. Sie wussten alle, dass das da unten vor Dracmon eine Leiche war. Anders jedoch wie die Digimon. Ihrer Logik nach hätte Kouta sich in Daten auflösen und dann in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs wiedergeboren werden und dies im Kopf vermerkt, keine Trauer wert. Aber er blieb liegen, während er fahler und kälter wurde.  
„Kouta... Kouta sag was. Bitte. Du machst mir Angst, Kouta..."  
Dracmon wurde leiser und dann tat sich etwas in seinem Kopf. Die Digiwelt hatte dieses Ereignis beobachtet, analysiert, bewertet und in verständliche Daten umgewandelt. Die verarbeiteten Daten breiteten sich, ungehört und ungesehen aus, in jedes Digimon. Doch die Erkenntnis, die in ihren Kopf kam machte keinen Sinn. Absolut nicht, aber nach und nach geriet der Kampf und der Streit in Vergessenheit. Dann begann Dracmon zu weinen, als diese neuen Daten seinen Verstand erweiterten, um diesen Moment und dieses Gefühl greifen zu können. Er, wie auch die anderen sechs, wie jedes andere Digimon zur selben Zeit in der ganzen Digiwelt wusste nun, was _Tod_ war. Und Dracmon hatte es direkt vor sich.  
„Kouta... Steh wieder auf, Kouta... Lass mich nicht zurück! Lass mich nicht alleine, Kouta!"  
Heulend warf sich Dracmon auf Kouta, presste sein Gesicht an dessen Pullover. Er weinte, laut und unter das Maske kamen Tränen hervor.  
Wisemon war das erste Digimon, dass sich aus der Schockstarre herauslöste. Im Flug griff er nach Rosemon und steuerte auf den Ort des Geschehens zu. Er packte Kouta an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn. Es tat sich nichts. Und Rosemon, die sonst so tatkräftig war stand daneben und konnte das Geschehene nicht fassen. Die Erkenntnis war da und sie begriff es, aber sie verstand es nicht. Warum schnürte es ihr Herz zu? Warum hatte sie keine Kraft mehr auch nur zu stehen? Warum begann sie wie Dracmon zu weinen?  
„Kouta... Gänschen... Was ist mit meinem Gänschen passiert?", sagte sie weiter, dann warf sie den Kopf zur Seite, hinauf wo immer noch Ophanimon war. „Was habt ihr getan?!"  
„Wir? Wir haben nichts getan! Nichts!", brüllte das Engel-Digimon zurück und im gleichem Moment sah Rosemon, dass das Digimon, dass sie einst als Schwester bezeichnete selbst zu weinen anfing. „Wir haben nichts getan! Wir wollten das doch gar nicht."  
„Das Kind ist selbst Schuld!", verteidigte sich Huanglongmon, was aber nur zur Folge hatte, dass Rosemon wieder die Kraft hatte aufzustehen.  
„Ihr habt auf die Kinder geschossen! Es ist eure Schuld! Ihr habt ihn umgebracht!"  
„Sie bringen die Digiwelt ins Ungleichgewicht, es ist nur richtig, wenn sie eliminiert werden!", brüllte nun auch Seraphimon. Cherubimon hielt ihn zurück, ehe er auf die Idee kam nochmal anzugreifen. Beide Digimon stritten sich, Huanlongmon mischte sich noch ein. Rosemon schwankte zwischen Wut und Trauer, beobachtet von Ophanimon, die nur auf das tote Kind starrte und sein weinender Partner daneben und sich selbst einzureden versuchte, dass das keine Absicht war. Das wollten sie nicht. Diese Empfindung, dieses Verständnis von Tod.  
Keiner gab Acht auf die sechs Digimon, die verletzt an der Bucht und zwischen Steinen lagen, zu erschöpft um alles um sie herum verarbeiten zu können. Aber auch in sie war die Erkenntnis angelangt. Sie hörten Dracmon weinen. In Gedanken war jedes Digimon bei seinem eigenen Partner, fragte sich, wo sie waren, warum sie sie nicht sahen und – könnte ihnen das auch passieren? Könnten sie auch sterben?  
Keiner gab auch Acht auf die sechs zurückgelassenen Kinder, die immer noch nur hinunter starrten mit Fassungslosigkeit. Bilder und Geräusche kreisten um sie herum. Nur ihre Schatten wurden länger. Und länger, wurden lebendig und sie krochen die Steine entlang, den Abhang hinab, jeder Schatten eines Kindes zu seinem Digimon, das im wahrsten Sinnes des Wortes von diesem Albtraum gefressen wurde. Alle sechs gleichzeitig. Selbst schwarz wie der Schatten verschwanden diese schließlich im Wasser.  
Niemand gab Acht und bemerkt wurde es erst, als die Digivice Alarm schlugen.  
„Tsukaimon...?"  
Hisakis Worte waren nicht mehr wie ein Flüstern, doch den Namen seines Digimons auszusprechen hatte etwas in ihm geweckt. Zurück aus der Lethargie, in der er gefangen war, gerade um zu sehen, wie Soichiro an ihm vorbeirannte.  
„Dorumon! Dorumon!", rief er die Klippen hinab. Soichiro hatte bemerkt, wie etwas dunkles hinter ihnen über die Steine gehuscht war und dann mit ihren Digimon in den Fluten abtauchte. Der Rest der Gruppe kam langsam hinzu, nach ihren Digimon rufend.  
„Doruuuumoooon!"  
„Floramon, wo bist du?"  
„Betamon! Gib ein Zeichen, Betamon!"  
„Koemon, komm da raus!"  
„Sag doch was, Candlemon!"  
„Tsukaimon!"  
Und als sie schließlich alle in einer Reihe standen, aufs offene Meer hinaus stieg eine Welle hoch, fast höher wie die ganze Bucht. Der Wind riss die Kinder fast von ihren Beinen. Sie schrien vor Schreck, dann blieb dieser in ihrem Halse stecken, als sie sahen was diese Welle und diesen Wind verursachten.  
„W-Was...", stotterte Cherubimon. Es sprach nicht weiter, eine Attacke traf es, schleuderte es davon und es ging selbst in den dunklen Wasser unter.  
„Cherubimon!", rief Ophanimon nach, konnte nicht hinterher. Den Angriff auf sich konnte sie noch mit ihrem Schild abblocken. Seraphimon und Huanlongmon begonnen mit Gegenangriffen, die jedoch blieben wirkungslos. Das – oder jene, die aus den Fluten stiegen blieben gänzlich unbeeindruckt davon und mit Entsetzen schauten die gepriesenen Herrscher der Apartheid auf diese Digimon. Sechs Digimon.  
Den Kindern war es in diesem Moment nicht bewusst. Ihr Gehirn versuchte der Realität zu entfliehen. Ihnen war klar, dass diese Digimon, die sie da sahen, eines so furchterregend wie das andere, mit einer Aura des Bösen, aus diesen wandelnden Schatten entsprungen waren. Dass diese Schatten ihre eigenen waren blendeten sie aus. Auch die Tatsache, dass ihnen eigentlich klar war, dass diese Digimon nicht einfach aus dem Nichts kamen, aber niemand wagte es auch nur in die Richtung zu denken.  
Das konnte nicht sein. Sicher nicht. Niemals wäre das möglich, dass so etwas geschah. Nicht einmal Rosemon und Wisemon wollten glauben, dass diese Digimon, die nun ihren aufkeimenden Zerstörungswahn an den drei übrigen, heiligen Digimon auslassen wollten ihre Gänslein sein sollten.  
Monströses Brüllen und Fauchen wurden mit den Wellen in alle Richtungen getragen. Kichern und Lachen kamen aus verschiedenen Winkeln. Attacken wurden abgefeuert, gegen die sich weder Ophanimon, deren Kampfgeist durch den Schock zerrüttet war, noch Seraphimon, mit der Situation und dem Gedanken an Mitschuld am Tod eines anderen überfordert, standhalten konnten. Huanglongmon hielt eher stand, doch auch ihn versuchte man in die Tiefen zu reißen, wo er machtlos war. Wie Cherubimon, von dem jede Spur fehlte, fiel nun auch Huanglongmon ins Meer. Ophanimons Schild und ihre Lanze zerbrachen, als es sie wieder erwischte. Seraphimons goldenen Federn schwebten in der Luft und die Kinder sahen ihnen beim fallen zu, nur diesen Federn, ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch ihres Verstandes den Tatsachen zu entweichen, ehe sie komplett dem Nervenzusammenbruch verfielen.  
Hisaki sah die Federn an, dem Alarmruf seines Digivice im Ohr und gleichzeitig sah er durch sie hindurch und sah Tsukaimon zu, wie er mitunter versuchte Huanglongmon, der keine Chance hatte, weiter ins Wasser zu drücken. Zumindest glaubte Hisaki, dass das Tsukaimon war, denn von seinem Digimon hatte dieses Ungetüm nichts. Auch Betamon, der mit Tsukaimon auf Huanglongmon losgegangen war, war nicht mehr Betamon. Auch von Floramon, Candlemon und Koemon, die weiter auf Ophanimon einschlugen, geschweige denn von Dorumon, der sich weiter mit Seraphimon mies war etwas übrig. Das waren nicht ihre Digimon. Und dieses Digimon war nicht Tsukaimon.  
Und doch, auch wie oft Hisaki es leugnete, dieses Monster war nun einmal Tsukaimon. Sein Digimon, sein Freund war zu einem Monstrum geworden. Einem riesigen Monstrum. Alles an ihm war riesig, die Flügel, die Krallen, die Zähne und um Himmels Willen, diese Seelenlosigkeiten in diesen Augen.  
Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter hatte Hisaki als Kind den Kupferstich von Lewis Carrolls Jabberwock mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er wusste haargenau, wie der SabbSabb-Vogel aussah. Aber als er sein Digimon in der Gestalt von VenomMyotismon erblickte war Hisaki sich sicher, dass der Jabberwock vor ihm stand.  
Und als dieser Anblick sein Herz in zwei riss, fing Hisaki an zu schreien.  
„ _Hört auf zu kämpfen! Hört endlich aaaaaaaauf!_ "  
Die Digiwelt hatte ihre Unschuld verloren.

* * *

\- Seadramon zu MegaSeadramon ist Canon

\- Apemon zu Makuramon ist tatsächlich nicht Canon. Aber ich wollte dass Koemon in einer tierischen Digitationslinie bleibt Und immerhin sind beides Affen (lustigerweise, Apemon zu Mihiramon geht. Versteht einer Digimon)

\- Reptildramon zu Megadramon ist Canon

\- FlameWizardmon zu Mystimon ist Canon

\- Kiwimon zu Lilamon ist Canon

\- Piddomon zu PriestAngemon ist... Semi-Canon. Ich muss hier etwas ausholen:  
PriestAngemon ist eigentlich MagnaAngemon im Priest Modus, also praktisch die pazifistische, ruhigere Version die mehr eine Richter-Funktion inne hält als die eines Kriegers. Ich nenne ihn nur PriestAngemon, damit es hier keine Verwirrung gibt. PriestAngemon taucht nur im V-Tamer Manga auf. Laut Wikimon kann nur Angemon zu PriestAngemon/MagnaAngemon Priest Mode werden, aber da es im Grunde nur eine ruhigere Variante von MagnaAngemon ist, müsste Piddomon das eigentlich auch können (kann ja auch ganz normal zu MagnaAngemon). Und viele männliche Engel-Digimon auf dem Ultra-Level gibt es nun mal nicht... .. Nämlich nur eins.

\- Sangloupmon zu Matadormon und dieser zu Piedmon ist Canon.

\- Angewomon zu Lilithmon, Myotismon zu Barbamon und Tsukaimon zu IceDevimon ist alles Canon.

\- Einer der Dialoge von Dragomon ist eine Textstelle aus dem Roman von L.P. Lovecraft, ich glaube einzig habe ich "Menschen" in "Digimon" umgeändert und den letzten Teil "dann sind wir alle gleich" ist auch dazugedichtet.

\- falls hier irgendeiner Drakengard 1 Vibes bekommt... Sind sie berechtigt. Enjoy your nightmares.


	27. WONDERLAND 4th Movement ( winter )

Konzert IX - WONDERLAND, 4. Satz, Allegro [ winter ]

Seraphimon richtete seinen Blick auf.  
„Er wurde besiegt."  
„Ja...", hauchte Cherubimon, Ophanimon nickte nur. Nicht nur der Schwarze Lichtkegel war verschwunden, auch das düstere Polarlicht-ähnliche Schimmern am Horizont, dass zeigte, dass die Tore zur Finsternis offen standen erlosch. Und dieser Klang. Dieser schwere Glockenschlag war verstummt.  
„Sie haben Dragomon wirklich besiegt", sagte Cherubimon fassungslos. Ophanimon blieb nachdenklich.  
„Wie sie das wohl geschafft haben?"  
„Wen kümmert es", knurrte Seraphimon. Im Osten ging die Sonne auf und tauchte die Kristallstadt Atzilut in Regenbogenlicht.  
„Sie haben getan, was nötig war. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Wir haben gewonnen. Es fehlt nur eine Sache..."  
„Seraphimon!", rief Ophanimon, aber ihr entfiel, was sie sagen wollte. Doch er wartete.  
„Was?"  
„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit? Die Viren, die in den Städten leben haben sich integriert. Es gibt keinen Grund -"  
„Viren können sich nicht integrieren, Ophanimon! Sie sind ein feindseliges Programm. So etwas gehört gelöscht! Ein für allemal."  
„Er hat Recht, Ophanimon", stimmte Cherubimon zu. „Es darf nicht nochmal das passieren wie einst. Wenn wir die Viren, die noch hier sind ausradieren, herrscht die absolute Ordnung des Systems."  
„Ich meinte nur..."  
„Machst du dir Sorgen um Rosemon und ihren... Gatten?"  
Ophanimon senkte den Kopf. Tatsächlich hatte sie an Rosemon gedacht, aber nicht primär. Sie schämte sich sogar, erst an die Kinder gedacht zu haben. Die Musik, die sie spielten klang so erhaben. So schön. Die Klänge berührten sie regelrecht unter ihrer Brust und hinterließ das Gefühl wie Sonnenschein von Tagen aus frühster Zeit und Sorglosigkeit, als die Wiesen grüner und der Himmel strahlender waren.  
Doch Ophanimon sagte nichts mehr. Ihre Kameraden hatten Recht. Es musst endlich getan werden. Die Ereignisse der Beta-Ära – allen Epochen davor – durften sich nicht wiederholen. Diesmal musste man die Digiwelt nicht wiederherstellen. Diesmal blieb sie erhalten, mit allem was sie nun hatte.  
Die Digiwelt drehte sich schnell, schneller wie andere Welten. Einst waren sie synchron, doch durch das HCF-Programm verschob sich alles. Es hatte durch die dunkle Energie, die der Zorn des Kriege freisetzte zu viel Macht erhalten. Es durfte nicht ausgeführt werden, sonst brennt diesmal alles. So wie damals fast.  
„Seraphimon, es wird Zeit", sagte Cherubimon. Die Sonnenstrahlen brachte die Rüstungen der beiden Engel und CHerubimons weißes Fell zum funkeln.  
„Ja. Endlich. Programm 14F13 wird ausgeführt. Keine Gefangenen, keine Ausnahmen."  
„Und die Digiritter? Wen soll ich schicken?"  
„Das übernehmen wir persönlich. Meister Huanglongmon wartet bereits."  
„Umso besser. Geht vor, ich erteile den Befehl an die Generäle."  
Cherubimon verschwand ins Innerste des Schlosses und ließ die beiden Engel-Digimon auf dem großen Balkon zurück. Vor Ophanimon breitete Seraphimon sein Flügel aus um loszufliegen. Da aber Ophanimon wider seiner Erwartung sich nicht rührte, sondern nur den opalweißen Boden anstarrte hielt er inne.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Es... wirkt nur so surreal."  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst", sagte Seraphimon freundlich und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Doch sie hatte Zweifel. Ganz sicher wusste er nicht, was sie dachte.  
„Aber wir haben es geschafft. Es wird sich nicht mehr wiederholen", versicherte er Ophanimon. Ob ihrem Gegenüber bewusst war, dass er das Selbe sagte wie einst?  
Die drei Engel plagten die Erinnerungen an den letzten Krieg. Ihre Kameraden waren getötet worden. Sie vier überlebten nur, weil Huanglongmon im letzten Moment heraneilte. Sie war zurückdigitiert und fast bewusstlos. Patamon versuchte wieder zum Ultra-Level zu digitieren, schaffte es aber nicht einmal wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, während Salamon weinte, aus Angst er könnte sterben. Terriermon hielt seinen schwer verletzten Freund Lopmon im Arm. Sie standen im Schatten ihres Meisters, der von den Dämonenkönigen attackiert wurde, aber zu schwach allein war. Sie griffen immer wieder an. Sie lachten. Sie verschmolzen zu einem Digimon. Sie lachten weiter. Sie lachten. Sie lachten sie aus. Und dieser Glockenschlag aus der Ferne. Und immer noch dieses Lachen. Ein Chor des letzten Gerichts.  
Huanglongmon gab ihnen sein letztes bisschen Kraft. Salamon und Patamon digitierten, Terriermon verschmolz mit seinem sterbenden Freund. Die drei Engel konnten das Geheuer vernichten, doch eines der Dämonenkönige überlebte. Dieser Teil, Dragomon, floh in die Welt der Dunkelheit. Er war schwer verletzt und fiel in einen langen todesgleichen Schlaf. Doch entscheidender war, dass sie den Zerfall der Digiwelt stoppen konnten, ehe das HCF-Programm alles zerstörte.  
Aus diesem Rest, der ihnen erhalten blieb, als sie das HCF-Programm und damit den Reboot stoppten mussten sie etwas aufbauen. Ein System, was nicht zusammenbrach. Ein System ohne diese Viren. Das durfte nicht nochmal passieren. Und auch da sagte Seraphimon, es würde sich nicht mehr wiederholen und hielt dabei die Hände von Ophanimon und Cherubimon. Nie wieder.  
„Ich möchte dir glauben, Seraphimon."  
„Tu es einfach. Wir haben es fast geschafft. Bald herrscht endlich Ordnung. Jetzt komm."  
Er ließ Ophanimons Schultern los, dafür reichte Seraphimon ihr nun die Hand, damit sie ihm folgte. Sie nahm sie an, jedoch mit Huanglongmons warnenden Worten im Hinterkopf, die Seraphimon und Cherubimon vergessen zu haben schienen.  
Die Dämonenkönige von einst waren Hohe Serums und Heilige Dateien, wie sie. Doch weil jeder von ihnen einen anderen Sinn von Ordnung hatte, zerstritten sie sich und führten gegeneinander Krieg. Als die Dunkelheit sie vereinte, waren sie ihrem Zerstörungswahn bereits verfallen und das Volk war gezwungen, nun gegen ihre Könige und Königinnen zu kämpfen, nicht nur für sich, sondern für die gesamte Digiwelt. Und trotz der Schwarzen Digitation waren auch sie bis zuletzt im Glauben, die Grausamkeit, die sie in der Alpha-Ära erlebten würde sich nicht mehr wiederholen.  
Am Himmel flogen die Truppen in die verschiedensten Himmelsrichtungen los.  
Jeder Virus, den sie zu fassen bekamen wurde getötet. Viren die auf Sanitätsstationen untergebracht wurden, Viren mit Vormund oder in freier Wildbahn. Zum Wohle der Ordnung.  
 _„Omnia autem honeste et secundum ordinem fiant!"_ , riefen die Serums bei ihrem Feldzug.

𝅗𝅥

QueenChessmons Truppen kamen viel zu spät. Der Kampf war lange vorbei und von den Hohen Digimon war keine Spur mehr da. Einzig was es noch zu finden gab waren Rosemon, Wisemon, die Kinder und ihre Digimon. Und Koutas Leichnam.  
Da er sich nicht wie in der Digiwelt gewohnt auflöste blieb ihnen nichts, wie ihn zu bestatten. Doch der Weg zurück nach Hause war weit und die Digimon angeschlagen. Zudem war dieses _Tod_ den Digimon immer noch nicht geheuer. Fremd, man wollte fast sagen unrein und in den Sicheren Zonen wollte man es nicht einbringen. Ihnen blieb nichts wie Kouta an der großen Grenze, wo es halbwegs ruhig war einzuäschern.  
Es war schon dunkel, als Wisemon den Berg aus Holz, auf dessen Spitze Kouta lag anzündete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Scheiterhaufen lichterloh brannte und die Flammen auch den Leichnam erreichten. Kinder und Digimon standen wortlos daneben. Rosemon hielt Dracmon im Arm, der Einzige, der irgendeinen Laut von sich gab, auch wenn es nur sein Weinen war. QueenChessmon stand abseits, ebenso Labramon. Es war das einzige Digimon der Kriegsflüchtlinge, dass noch hier war. Die anderen hatten, nachdem die freie Jagd nach den Viren eröffnet wurde versucht einige Virus-Digimon in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ob sie erfolgreich waren konnte man schwer sagen, aber diese Hetzjagd an diesem schrecklich Tag hatten mehr Viren überstanden, wie man erwartete. Vielleicht gerade wegen Digimon wie ihnen.  
Die Flammen spiegelten sich in den glasigen Kinderaugen, schien sie zu hypnotisieren und vergessen lassen zu wollen, was passiert war. Doch das schaffte es nicht. Sie konnten nicht vergessen.  
Nur die Wirklichkeit um sie herum hatten sie ausblenden können. Nicht einmal Cherubimon bemerkten sie, dass irgendwann – keine Ahnung wann oder wie lange – hinzukam. Es sagte nichts, auch nicht, nachdem es die Bestattung etwas beobachtet hatte und Dracmon nur noch leise weinte. Labramon bemerkte es als erstes. Wisemon drehte sich um, dann die Partner-Digimon, die wütend die Gesichter verzogen.  
„Es... Es tut mir Leid", stammelte Cherubimon hoffnungslos vor sich hin, die Ohren herabhängend. Nun auch warfen die Kinder die Köpfe zurück, doch die Mimik blieb ausdruckslos. Ihre Partner hingegen gingen auf Cherubimon zu, einige näher, andere weniger.  
„Es tut Euch Leid? Ist das alles, was Ihr zu sagen habt?", brüllte Floramon und unterdrückte dabei ihre Tränen. Rosemon hielt sie mit ihrer noch freien Hand fest und mit Floramon blieb auch der Rest der Digimon zurück, die genauso wenig erfreut waren Cherubimon zu sehen. Überraschend war, dass bei Cherubimon auch Caturamon war. Noch weiter hinter stand Ophanimon (über die Rosemon und QueenChessmon nicht erfreut waren) und Valkyriemon. Ophanimon so krümmend zu sehen war komisch, aber in ein paar der Kindern, zu denen auch Hisaki gehörte sagten sich, dass sie nur weiter heulen sollte. Sie hatte die Schuld verdient.  
„Bitte", sprach Cherubimon weiter, bedrückt und auch aus seinen Augen liefen Tränen. „Wir... wir ahnten das nicht. Wir wussten nicht was _Tod_ ist und was es bedeutet. Wir wussten nicht das Menschen _so_ sterben. Hätten wir das geahnt, dann..."  
„Was bringt uns ein _Hätte_? Was bringt mir das?", schrie Dracmon, sprang aus Rosemons Armen und rannte an seinen Kameraden vorbei. „Ich habe meinen Partner verloren. Mein bester Freund ist weg, weil ihr uns ausgenutzt habt! Alles ist eure Schuld!"  
Weinend fiel Dracmon auf die Knie. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden, dicke Tränen tropften hinunter. Cherubimon, von Mitleid erfüllt und dann auch noch für einen Virus, wollte dieses Digimon berühren, hoffend es könnte irgendetwas bewirken, was tröstlich war. Doch es nahm seine Hand gleich wieder zurück, als Dracmon zuckte. Schließlich kam Rosemon und nahm Dracmon wieder zu sich, gerade als auch Ophanimon sich der Szenerie näherte und einen noch kläglicheren Eindruck erweckte wie Cherubimon.  
„Ich habe den Befehl zurückgenommen", sagte sie plötzlich. „Die Jagd nach den Viren haben wir offiziell beendet und unter Strafe gestellt. Mein Kopf ließ mir keine Ruh. Ich habe Zweifel bekommen. Ich ertrug es nicht mehr. Ich... unsere ganze Politik. Die Digimon sind gestorben deswegen. Sie sind tot... Wie dieser Junge..."  
„Ja! Schön für euch!", schrie Soichiro. Die anderen Kinder hatten nur über die Schultern geschaut, ließen aber keinen Ansatz einer Mimik auch nur erahnen, nicht einmal als Soichiro für Wut die Tränen kamen.  
„Schön dass ihr euch endlich einmal Gedanken drum macht, was alles so bei euch falsch läuft! Und wofür?! Kouta ist wegen euch tot, nur wegen euch!"  
„Soichiro, bitte, hör auf zu schreien. Nicht hier", bat ihn Kana wimmernd. Ihr Bruder unterdrückte einen weiteren Gefühlsausbruch und kickte einen Stein weg.  
„Ach, scheiß doch drauf! Auf alles!", brüllte er schließlich und ging weinend auf die Knie. Dorumon lief auf ihn zu und wollte Soichiro mit der Schnauze anstupsen, aber kaum, dass er seinen Partner berührte, zuckte Soichiro nicht nur zusammen, er sprang regelrecht auf und flüchtete sich zwischen seine Schwester und Renta. Dorumon lief rückwärts wieder zu den Digimon, die Abseits standen.  
„Ist schon gut. Sie brauchen einfach noch etwas", versuchte Labramon Dorumon aufzuheitern. Er nickte zwar, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Nachdem sie wieder alle Ausbildungs-Digimon waren, waren sie irgendwann eingenickt, schliefen tief und glaubten, würden sie aufwachen würde die Welt schon wieder anders aussehen. Tat sie jedoch nicht.  
Die Welt wurde immer dunkler. Keiner wusste mehr genau, was geschehen war. Sie waren digitiert, das war ihnen klar, nur zu was? Was immer es war, seither sahen ihre Partner sie nur mit Angst an. Als Candelmon Natsus Hand nehmen wollte, zog er diese sofort weg und murmelte etwas wie „Wie Thorin... Wie das Drachenfieber bei Thorin...". Und er hätte wie der Hexenkönig ausgesehen.  
Ähnlich erging es Floramon. Renta zumindest war direkt und sagte Koemon, dass er doch bitte Abstand halten sollte. Betamon versuchte es erst nicht und Tsukaimon stand stumm neben seinem Partner, der ihn konstant ignorierte.  
Hisaki blendete sogar die Diskussion zwischen Rosemon und Ophanimon weiter aus. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Sein Freund, der Junge mit dem er schon im Kindergartenalter Schmetterlinge und Hirschkäfer fing, die zusammen _Stand by me_ auf Klavier und Gitarre spielten, als die Schulband gegründet wurde und sie anfangs nur zwei waren, ehe die anderen nach und nach dazukamen. Dieser Junge war weg. Kouta war einfach weg, aber begreifen tat Hisaki erst, als Wisemon das Feuer mit Magie löschte. Die Flammen gaukelten Hisaki vor, Kouta lege da noch. Doch kaum, dass das Feuer aus war, musste er feststellen, dass von Kouta nichts mehr übrig war als Asche und Knochensplitter. Sie lösten sich nicht in Daten auf, sie starben wie Menschen starben. Wie in der Realität. Wie in der Welt der Erwachsenen.  
Dracmon, neben Wisemon stehend und weinend, als dieser die Asche häufte, drückte ihm ein Stück lila Stoff in die Hand, um alles darin zu sammeln.  
Beerdigt wurden Koutas Überreste unter einem Baum, einem der letzten, der noch grüne Blätter in seiner Krone trug. Labramon grub schnell das Loch, tief genug, dass niemand die Totenruhe stören könnte.  
„Kann ich das dazu legen?", fragte Dracmon, gerade als Wisemon das Loch wieder zuschaufeln wollte. Er hielt eine Handpuppe in der Hand, die wie ein Clown aussah, eine selbstgemachte Tonfigur, die wie eine Raupe aussah, Spielkarten, Buntstifte und ein paar von Koutas Zeichnungen von einigen Mutter-Gans-Figuren. Darunter auch die Herzkönigin. Und Humpty Dumpty.  
„Nur... nur damit Kouta nicht so alleine sein muss und – und auch ohne mich Spaß haben kann", schluchzte er. Wisemon nahm die Sachen an sich und legte sie zu Koutas Asche. Betamon, Floramon, Candlemon, Koemon, Dorumon und Tsukaimon stellten sich zu ihm, strichen ihm über den Rücken und Kopf. Schließlich, als sogar Tsukaimon, der für so etwas bekanntermaßen nicht zu haben war zeigte, dass er mehr Mitgefühl und Empathie besaß wie er zugab und die Arme für Dracmon ausstreckte, brach das dämonische Digimon in Tränen aus und lief in Tsukaimons Umarmung. Wisemon setzte sich schließlich dazu und nahm alle sieben trauernden Digimon in die Arme.  
Caturamon, der stellvertretend für das verletzte Huanglongmon hergekommen war trat näher, erfüllt von dem Bedürfnis etwas sagen zu wollen. Labramon funkelte ihn aber daraufhin an. Nicht böswillig, aber seine Augen verrieten, dass Caturamon es fürs erste besser sein lassen sollte. Geknickt blieb er stehen.  
Kana legte gerade einen Blumenstrauß auf den Erdhaufen, nachdem sie sich zusammen mit Touko an ihren Digimon regelrecht vorbei schlichen, als noch jemand dem Geschehen beiwohnte.  
Bei Seraphimons Anblick schreckte Kana auf und rannte wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück. Rosemon stellte sich gleich vor die Kinder, die Digimon pfiff sie zurück. Einzig Ophanimon und Cherubimon zeigten Freude beim Erscheinen ihres Kameraden, die bedrückende Aura die ihn umgab ignorierend.  
„Ihr habt die Jagd nach Viren beendet?", fragte Seraphimon mit gedrückter, tiefer Stimme. Ophanimon und Cherubimon blieben überrascht stehen, denn eigentlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass Seraphimon auch froh sein müsste, sie zu sehen. Cherubimon nickte.  
„Ja. Es war einfach nicht mehr richtig. Es war, als hätte es plötzlich, nun, _Klick_ in meinem Kopf gemacht."  
„Du meinst, in diesem Moment, als dieses Kind starb?", sagte Seraphimon, wenn es auch mehr wie ein erbostes Zischen klang. Spätestens dann merkten auch Ophanimon und Cherubimon, dass etwas an ihm merkwürdig war. Valkyriemon stellte sich vor die beiden Engel-Digimon. Zwischen den Bäumen funkelten die Augen von Shakoumon auf, wie die Augenpaare eines weiteren Digimon.  
„Diese Kinder -", Seraphimon sprach es so abfällig aus und deutete dabei auf die sechs Digiritter, „- haben unsere Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Seit dieses Kind tot ist, versinkt alles im Chaos."  
„Wir haben Mitschuld daran!", unterbrach ihn Ophanimon. „Selbst wenn es ein Unfall war tragen wir eine Verantwortung. Wir haben sie angegriffen."  
„Weil sie Chaos in unser System gebracht haben!"  
Der Himmel wurde von Schwärze überzogen. Es donnerte.  
„Alles hatte seinen Ablauf und seine feste Bahn, bis sie kamen. Wir hatten endlich die Ordnung in die Digiwelt gebracht, die ihr seid Anbeginn fehlte und diese Kinder haben alles zerstört! Und wenn ihr euch auf ihre Seite schlägt, seid ihr ebenso am Untergang der Digiwelt schuld!"  
Ohne Vorwarnung und gar zur Überraschung von Cherubimon und Ophanimon, die sie zudem in eine Starre versetzten, holte Seraphimon aus und feuerte Himmlische Lichter sowohl auf die beiden Engel-Digimon, als auch auf die Kinder. Valkyrimon fing den Angriff ab. Shakkoumon fing jene ab, die die Digiritter und deren Digimon getroffen hätten. Die Öffnung in seinen Torso zog die Blitze zwar ein, doch paralysierte es auch für einen Augenblick, wie auch Valkyrimon.  
Das dritte Digimon, dass sich hinter den Schatten der Bäume versteckt hielt brüllte. Der dritte General der Serumischen Armee war die geheime Trumpfkarte der drei Engel-Digimon und bisher bekam kaum jemand es zu sehen. Ein Drachen-Digimon flog direkt auf Seraphimon zu mit weit aufgerissenen Maul, doch Seraphimon packte es am Kiefer und verhinderte, dass es noch zubiss.  
„Meister Seraphimon, hör auf! Ihr habt Euch nicht unter Kontrolle."  
„Sei still... Volksverräter!"  
Dann warf Seraphimon Imperialdramon fort, dieses aber konnte sich in der Luft wieder fangen, dann folgte es dem Engel-Digimon, dass ich in die Höhen flüchtete.  
„Imperialdramon, warte auf uns!", rief Valkyrimon. Er und Shakkoumon litten immer noch unter der Paralyse, zögerten jedoch nicht, zu helfen, auch nicht als Ophanimon sie zurückhalten wollte.  
„ _Positronen-Laser!_ "  
„ _Blitzpfeil!_ "  
„ _Böser Blick!_ "  
Alle drei trafen Seraphimon direkt. Eine Explosion, dann hüllte ihn Qualm ein. Ein starker Wind wehte diesen schließlich fort und die Digimon, wie auch die Menschen mussten feststellen, dass Seraphimon nicht mehr Seraphimon war. Der heilige Funke war erloschen. Die goldenen Flügel nur noch schwarze Schwingen. Schockiert schlug Ophanimon ihre Hände vor den Mund.  
„Diese Digiwelt kann nicht gerettet werden. Wir müssen zu Anfang zurück. Alles muss zu Asche werden."  
Ein Donnergrollen. Anschließend drei Blitze, die die drei Generäle traf, gleißend und blendet, dass niemand sehen konnte was geschah. Nicht einmal, wie diese drei Digimon zurück digitierten. Fast blind erhob sich Ophanimon, die nicht mehr wie schwarze Punkte vor sich sah und fing die drei Ausbildungs-Digimon auf, ehe sie am Boden aufkamen. Das Licht wurde schwächer.  
„Verzeiht uns", wimmerte Upamon.  
„Wir haben total versagt."  
„Wir waren keine Hilfe für Euch", entschuldige sich DemiVeemon und Poromon.  
„Ist gut. Solange ihr nicht auch stirbt, ist es egal."  
Fast mütterlich drückte sie die drei an sich. Seraphimons Himmlische Lichter, die jeden Glanz verloren hatten, steuerten auf sie zu, einer traf Ophanimon. Sie stürzte ab, wurde aber von Rosemon aufgefangen, dann wurde auch sie getroffen, diesmal von mehreren. Seraphimon bombardierte sie regelrecht. Nachdem Rosemon mit Ophanimon auf den Boden lag, war QueenChessmon das nächste Opfer dieses Hagelfeuers, als sie ihre Schwestern vor weiteren Schaden bewahren wollte. Dann Cherubimon. Dann Wisemon, der es noch schaffte, die Himmlichen Lichter zu stoppen und zumindest einen kleinen Teil umzulenken und dabei die Kinder beschützte. Sein Schutzwall hielt nicht lange und schließlich war es ein Himmelsbrecher, der Wisemon paralysierte und in die Knie zwang.  
„Wisemon!", schrien die sechs Kinder, neben ihn kniend, aber nicht wissend, was sie tun sollten. Als Touko ihm helfen wollte, bekam sie sogar einen Stromschlag ab. Ihre Digimon, zusammen mit Labramon standen vor den Kindern, aber wissend, dass sie gegen Seraphimon keine Chance hatten. Sie hatten zuvor schon keine gehabt und ohne Kouta konnte Dracmon auch nicht mehr zu Piedmon werden.  
„Ihr habt der Digiwelt genug geschadet! Empfangt eure gerechte Strafe!", brüllte Seraphimon zu ihnen hinab. Erneut feuerte Seraphimon auf sie. Die Kinder waren paralysiert, ihre Digimon zumindest gewillt, nicht kampflos aufzugeben. Dann, als es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab rechtzeitig ausweichen zu können, selbst wenn man gewollt hätte, sprang Caturamon in die Schusslinie und fing damit den Angriff ab.  
Kraftlos lag er vor den Rookie-Digimon, die erst nicht fassen konnten, was vor ihnen passiert war.  
„Caturamon!", heulte Labramon und rannte auf ihn zu. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, ohne Erfolg.  
„Du Dummkopf, wieso...?"  
„Ich war nie ein guter Bruder", sagte Caturamon und schien, als versuchte er zu lächeln. „Es tut mir Leid, dass erst so etwas Schreckliches passieren musste, bis ich es begriff."  
Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, löste sich Caturamon vor ihnen auf. Labramons Mund stand auf, als die Restdaten davon geweht wurden. Unter Schock starrte Labramon in die Leere, die anderen Digimon um es herum konnten es nicht glauben. Geschweige denn dass es Caturamon war, der sich beschützt hatte, auch wenn es ihm mehr um Labramon gegangen war.  
„Labramon...?", sagte Floramon, doch es hörte nicht zu. Seine Krallen kratzen über den Boden. Es knurrte.  
„Erst der arme Humpty Dumpty... Die Viren, die sich nicht wehren können... Mein Bruder..."  
Dann, als Labramon seinen Kopf erhob -  
 _„Wieso begreift ihr nicht, dass ihr der Digiwelt am meisten schadet?!"_  
Ein Lichtstrahl wie ein Blitz schlug da ein, wo Labramon stand. Floramon wurde noch rechtzeitig von Koemon weggezogen, ehe dieser auch sie traf. Der Lichtstrahl wurde zu einer Lichtkugel und flog hinauf. Zwei Flügelpaare erschienen. Ein Schakal mit goldenen Flügeln.  
„Labramon ist zu Anubimon digitiert", sagte Ophanimon und sank auf die Knie. „Feuer und Asche... Die Digiwelt will also weiterhin den HCF-Befehl durchführen."  
„Aber wir haben doch Dragomon verbannt!", protestierte Hisaki. „Wieso also wird der Befehl fortgesetzt?"  
„Ich... weiß es nicht."  
„Heißt das, unsere Mühen waren umsonst? Wir haben versagt?", fragte Kana entsetzt. Erst sah sie zu Touko, dann zu Renta, dann schließlich durch die gesamte Gruppe. Keiner bekam ein Wort heraus.  
Seraphimon hatte seinen potenziellen Gegner ins Visier genommen, aber Anubimon beachtete ihn im ersten Moment nicht. Wen dieses Digimon stattdessen verachtend ansah, waren Ophanimon und Cherubimon.  
„Ihr... habt die Digiwelt ins Chaos gestürzt", knurrte er sie an, Cherubimon protestierte:  
„Das war niemals unsere Absicht. Wir wollten nichts als Stabilität und Sicherheit! Das ständige brennen und rebooten einer Welt muss ein Ende finden."  
„Labramon! Stop!"  
„Labramon, hör uns an!", riefen Dracmon und Tsukaimon zu dem Digimon hinauf.  
„Du bist geschockt, aber das da bist du nicht", rief Betamon ebenso verzweifelt. Doch nichts davon erreicht das Herz ihres alten Freundes.  
„Seid still! Ammit, friss sie! Alle!", kläffte Anubimon. Aus dem Nichts erschien ein Monster – keiner wusste ob das nun ein Digimon war oder nicht – mit dem Gesicht eines Krokodils und dem Körper eines Löwen und kaum dass es seine Beute sah, riss es sein langes Maul auf. Speichelfäden hingen zwischen den Kiefern und den Reißzähnen.  
Ein Feuerstrahl ließ das Ungetüm zurückschrecken. Eine Blitzkugel vernichtete es schließlich. Seraphimon hatte bisher nur zugeschaut, sammelte aber bereits Strom in seinen Händen, bis auch er von einem Feuerstrahl attackiert wurde. Zwischen den beiden verrückt gewordenen Digimon und der Truppe schwebte nun Huanglongmon.  
„Hier ist ein Kind begraben worden. Habt wenigstens so viel Anstand und tragt euren Kampf gefälligst woanders aus", schimpfte Huanglongmon und trieb sie mit einem weiteren Feuerstrahl weiter zurück.  
„Huanglongmon, was habt Ihr vor? Ihr seid noch immer verletzt!", rief Ophanimon und kam wieder auf ihre Beine.  
„Wir werden mit diesen schon fertig. Verschwindet ihr mit den Digirittern. Bringt sie in Sicherheit."  
„Aber -"  
„Habt ihr nicht gehört, Cherubimon? Wir erwählten Euch nicht, damit ihr euch für Uns opfert. Wir schaffen sie von hier fort, so gut Wir können."  
Huanglongmon speite wieder Feuer. Seraphimon traf er, Anubimon jedoch wich aus. Bevor dieser aber einen Gegenangriff starten konnte, flog Cherubimon auf ihn zu und seine Faust, verstärkt durch die heilige Kraft traf Anubimon direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Ophanimon, geh! Ich helfe Huanglongmon so gut ich kann!"  
„Meister Cherubimon!", rief DemiVeemon ihm nach anstelle von Ophanimon, die brüllen und weinen wollte, damit Cherubimon nicht ging. Sie schaffte es aber nicht.  
„Ophanimon... Schwesterherz?", fragte QueenChessmon vorsichtig. Als sie Ophanimon an der Schulter berührte, schreckte sie erst auf und drückte QueenChessmon schließlich die drei Ausbildungs-Digimon in die Arme. Ophanimon hob ihre Hände. Um die Gruppe aus Menschen und Digimon schloss sich eine Kugel aus dünnen Kristall, die sich mit ihnen erhob und davonflog. Cherubimon und Huanglongmon trieben derweil Anubimon und Seraphimon zurück und schaffte es sie wegzulocken, in die Ferne. Sie verschwanden hinter den Bergen. Lange geschah nichts, während sich die Gruppe vom Ort des Geschehens entfernte. Dann ein Blitz. Datenpartikel stiegen auf.  
Anubimon und Seraphimon erschienen über den Reihen der Berge und setzten am Himmel ihren sinnlosen Kampf fort.

𝅗𝅥

Während die Digiwelt unter zu gehen schien regnete es Schnee, der aber nicht kalt war. Böse Zungen sagten sogar, es wäre Asche. Das Wetter spielte verrückt und die Digimon verkrochen sich. In manchen Ecken donnerte es und wenn man irgendwo Blitze sah, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass dort sich der verrückte gewordene Seraphimon mit den rachsüchtigen Anubimon bekämpfte, während die Digiwelt um sie herum immer weiter zerfiel. Der HCF-Befehl war bereits im Gange, doch aufhalten konnte es wohl niemand mehr, selbst wenn man Anubimon Seraphimon töten würde. Die Soldaten versuchten gegen die beiden Digimon anzukommen, die nun statt Ordnung Chaos brachten. Doch sie hatten keine Chance. Die Armee wurde kleiner. Wer nicht von Seraphimon oder Anubimon vernichtet wurde floh.  
Von den einstigen Hoheiten der Serums lebte nur noch Ophanimon. Ob sie etwas ausrichten konnte oder nicht war unklar, aber in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich befand, war sie keine Hilfe. Sie war mit der Erkenntnis von Schuld überfordert. Sie fing an nicht nur Reue für Koutas Tod zu empfinden, sondern auch für so einige andere Schandtaten, die sie unter anderem auch ihren eigenen Schwestern angetan hatte. Sie steckte in einer tiefen Depression und weder Rosemon, noch QueenChessmon konnten sie aus dieser herausholen.  
Doch die größere Herausforderung saß in ihrer Villa. Wisemon versuchte was möglich war, doch nichts schloss die Kluft, die sich zwischen Menschen und Digimon gebildet hatte. Kein Lachen mehr erfüllte die Gänge und Räume. Obwohl alle Lichter brannten, wirkte es dunkel im Inneren und in dieser Dunkelheit starrten die sechs übriggebliebenen Digiritter an die Decke oder nur leer durch die Gegend. Sie lachten nicht. Sie spielten nicht. Man wussten nicht einmal, ob sie trauerten, denn es kam selten ein Mucks von ihnen. Ihre eigenen Gedanken redeten ihnen ein, dass sie versagt hätten und drehten sich wie ein Karussell in ihrem Kopf. Es gab die, wie Kana und Natsu, die die Gesellschaft der anderen suchten, da sie die Stille nicht ertrugen. Andere, wie Touko und Hisaki wollten gänzlich für sich sein.  
Was die ganze Sache nur weiter unerträglich machte und dies war von dem alle eigentlich das Schlimmste, war, wie die Digimon darunter litten. Sie wollten helfen, aber ihre Partner ließen sie nicht an sich heran. Puppen, die Floramon für Kana bastelte nahm das Mädchen nicht an. Natsu zitterte wie Espenlaub, wenn er Candlemon sah. Wenn Betamon von Touko einen Rat oder Hilfe wollte, schwieg sie, oder entgegnete, sie sei keine Hilfe. Renta, wie auch Soichiro wichen von Koemon und Dorumon, wenn diese mit ihnen spielen oder sich an sie schmiegen wollten.  
Wer am längsten durchhielt war Tsukaimon. Er sagte nie etwas oder tat etwas, er saß nur stets bei Hisaki. Er wich ihm nicht von er Seite und Hisaki war zu sehr mit den eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt und zu kraftlos, um Tsukaimon anzuschreien. Was nicht hieß, dass er dies nie tat. Er hatte Tsukaimon angebrüllt. Das er nervte. Das er ihn allein lassen sollte. Er tat es nicht, also ignorierte Hisaki ihn nur noch.  
Doch mit jedem Tag wurde es anstrengender und auch manchmal suchte Tsukaimon die Anwesenheit Wisemons. Er saß meist in seinem Studierzimmer, zusammen mit Rosemon, die fast immer Dracmon im Arm hielt. Die ersten Tag nach Koutas Bestattung hatte er nur geweint, allmählich wurde es seltener. Doch er brauchte weiterhin Rosemon, die ihn wie eine Mutter festhielt und streichelte und eventuell brauchte auch sie es. An dem Unfall gab sie sich schließlich auch die Schuld.  
Manchmal waren auch die anderen hier, saßen zu Wisemons und Rosemons Füßen, ließen sich ebenfalls streicheln, halten oder redeten, wenn sie das Bedürfnis dazu verspürten. Tsukaimon meist ließ sich einfach neben Wisemon nieder, sagte nichts und wenn Wisemon eine Hand frei hatte, kraulte er Tsukaimon. Doch es fühlte sich nicht so an wie bei Hisaki.  
Nach und nach gaben die anderen auf, je mehr Tage verstrichen, ohne dass sie es schafften den Kindern ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zu zaubern. Auch Tsukaimon plagten die Zweifel. Aber er gab nicht auf und jede Nacht, auch wenn ihm zum weinen und schreien zu Mute war, legte er sich neben Hisaki.  
Die einzigen, die dies noch taten, waren Candlemon und Koemon.  
„Natsu hat Angst im Dunkeln. Ich muss bei ihm bleiben, damit er keine Angst hat", murmelte Candlemon immer müde. Er lag nicht bei Natsu, sondern wie eine Nachtkerze stand er auf dessen Nachtisch, die Flamme auf seinem Kopf besonders klein, damit es nicht zu hell war.  
„Renta hat doch immer Angst, dass ich was anstelle. Vielleicht hilft es ihm, wenn ich zumindest hier am Fußende liege. Dann weiß er, dass ich nichts ausfresse", brummte Koemon ebenso müde, in den Decke gewickelt. Nicht weil ihm kalt war. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass er neben Renta liegen würde.  
Tsukaimon saß nicht am Fußende, er lag neben Hisaki, doch der Abstand weniger Zentimeter zwischen ihnen wirkte wie Kilometer. Egal wann und von wo Tsukaimon zu ihm ins Bett sprang, Hisaki kehrte ihm immer den Rücken zu. Tsukaimon konnte nicht sagen, ob er schlief oder ob er merkte, wie sein Digimon ihn ansah.  
„Gute Nacht, Hisaki", murmelte Tsukaimon stets. Er bekam nie eine Antwort. Doch Tsukaimon blieb bei ihm und hätte gerne Hisaki über den Kopf gestreichelt oder den Flügel auf ihm abgelegt, damit er wusste, dass er nicht alleine war.  
Tsukaimon fror neben ihm. Selbst im Schlaf spürte er den kalten Lufthauch und erinnerte sich an den Tag seiner Geburt. Er und Hisaki, mutterseelenallein in der Kälte und sie hatten nur sich, um sich warmzuhalten. Er hatte versprochen, dass er sein Digimon ewig warmhalten würde. Nun mied er ihn.  
Tsukaimon erinnerte sich nur noch wage an den Augenblick seiner Schwarzen Digitation zurück. Er hatte zu sehr damit kämpfen müssen sich wieder zu beherrschen, schaffte es aber nicht die Kontrolle zurück zu gelangen. Aber er hatte mitbekommen, wie Hisaki ihn angestarrte, während er und die anderen Digimon alles um sich herum zerstörten. Hisaki hatte ihn angesehen, als sei er der Jabberwock, die Verkörperung aller Plagen und der primitiven Zerstörungswut.  
Vielleicht war er das. Hisaki sagte zum Scherz, dass das Engel-Digimon-Sein nicht so zu ihm passte. Aber auch in einem Scherz steckte ein Funke Wahrheit. War er ein Jabberwock?

𝅘𝅥𝅯

Tsukaimon hatte nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Als er zu sich kam war es immer noch dunkel und das Schlafzimmer war genauso wie es vorher, außer einer Kleinigkeit.  
„Hisaki?"  
Tsukaimon sprang auf und tastete die Stelle ab, auf der Hisaki gelegen hatte. Sie war noch nicht ganz kalt, aber Hisaki musste schon vor einer Weile aufgestanden sein. Er flog in die Höhe, sah dabei aus dem Fenster und erkannte etwas.  
Es hatte geschneit und der Boden und die Wälder vor der Villa waren weiß. Man sah Fußspuren im Schnee die von der Villa in den Wald führten. Und instinktiv wusste Tsukaimon, dass diese von Hisaki stammten.  
Ohne nachzudenken riss Tsukaimon das Fenster auf (was sich mit seinen kleinen Fingern als etwas schwierig erwies) und flog hinaus, kaum dass es auf war. Der kalte Wind blies in den Raum und erst wurde Koemon wach, schließlich auch Renta, Natsu erst, als Candlemon bei der plötzliche Kälte aufschrak.  
Dies bekam Tsukaimon nicht mit. Er flog direkt in den Wald und behielt seinen Blick auf den Fußspuren. Hier und da verloren sie sich da der runterfallende Schnee sie langsam verdeckte.  
„Hisaki! Hisaki, wo bist du?"  
Keine Antwort. Hastig sah Tsukaimon sich weiter um, sah durch die Hecken und Bäume, doch alles um ihn herum erschien entweder weiß oder schwarz. Er rief wieder nach seinem Partner. Dann ein weiteres Mal. Tsukaimon begann schneller zu Atmen, die Luft aus seinem Mund wurde zu weißen Dampf. Er schwitzte, obwohl ihm bitterkalt war.  
Dann blitzte etwas zwischen den Bäumen auf. Tsukaimon könnte schwören, er hätte Hisakis hellblonden Schopf gesehen. Da er sich aber nicht sicher war, blieb Tsukaimon in der Luft schweben und sah mit verengten Augen durch die Bäume und erkannte zwischen den schwarzen Ästen und den weißen Schneeflocken nicht nur die blonden Haare, sondern auch die in Blau-Tönen gehaltene Kleidung.  
„Hisaki!", rief Tsukaimon auf, flog so schnell er konnte und der Wind es zuließ Hisaki nach. Doch Hisaki lief weiter.  
„Hisaki! Hisakiiiii!", rief Tsukaimon wieder, sicher, dass Hisaki ihn nicht hat überhören können. Er ignorierte ihn, lief weiter ziellos und abwesend durch das Geäst. Selbst als er deutlich merken musste, dass Tsukaimon ihn fast eingeholte, machte er keine Anstalten dass er seine Bitte nachkommen wollte.  
„Jetzt bleib doch mal da! Hörst du nicht?! Alice!"  
Plötzlich blieb Hisaki doch stehen. Tsukaimon wusste nicht, wieso er Hisaki mit seinem Decknamen ansprach, aber er dachte auch nicht weiter drüber nach, schließlich hatte es seinen Zweck erfüllt.  
Hisaki trug nur seine Kleider, die er immer trug. Aber es waren Sommerkleider. Kurze Jeans, sein weißes Shirt und auch seine hellblaue Weste war viel zu dünn, um ihn ordentlich warm zu halten. Er musste unheimlich frieren. Schnee hing in seinen Haarspitzen. Die Wangen und die Nasenspitze waren knallrot.  
„… Alice? Was machst du hier? Es ist doch kalt hier und du hast keinen Mantel an", redete Tsukaimon auf Hisaki ein, aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass er ihm zuhörte. Da Hisaki auch keinen Anschein erweckte sich in Bewegung zu setzen, zog Tsukaimon an einem Stück seine Strümpfe.  
„Komm. Wir gehen zurück, Alice."  
„Ich beneide Alice", murmelte Hisaki vor sich hin. Er sah sein Digimon immer noch nicht dabei an.  
„Ich wollte immer wie Alice sein. Alice hat ihr eigenes Wunderland. Und wenn ihr all der Unfug zu viel wird kann sie nach Hause. Da sind ihre Geschwister und ihre Eltern. Alice hat's gut."  
Tsukimon ging sachte um Hisaki herum und sah seit langem wieder das Gesicht seines Partners, zumindest lang genug. Unter seinen Augen hatten sich Schatten abgebildet, während diese vollkommen ausdruckslos schienen. Und selbst als Tsukaimon Hisaki direkt in die Augen sah, schien er sein Digimon nicht zu registrieren.  
„Wusstest du, dass es Alice Liddle wirklich gab? Carroll hat sich diese Geschichte ausgedacht, damit sie sich während der Bootsfahrt nicht so langweilt. Dann hat er es geschrieben und ihr geschenkt. Er schenkte ihr ein Wunderland. Ein fast Fremder, nur um ein kleines Mädchen strahlen zu sehen. Alice... existiert. Und jeder kann es lesen."  
„Alice, es schneit!", rief Tsukaimon weiter, ziemlich ungeduldig. Er flog hoch und zog Hisaki nun an der Weste, aber er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Er war wie festgefroren.  
„Weißt du, wie ich Kouta kennengelernt habe? Das war im Kindergarten. Er ist oft gehänselt worden von den anderen Jungen, weil er Käfer mochte. Einmal bin ich zu ihm hin. Es war kein besonderer Grund. Ich hatte einen Käfer gesehen, den ich nicht kannte und fragte ihn daher. Mehr nicht. Ich dachte, bis zum nächsten Tag vergisst er das wieder."  
Hisaki schnaufte einmal tief, dicker, weißer Qualm entstieg aus seinem Mund.  
„Aber dann kam er auf mich zu. Sagte _Guten Morgen, Hisaki_ und ich war perplex. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal erinnern, ihm meinen Namen genannt zu haben. Aber er wusste ihn. Er redete mit mir, statt über mich. Ich fiel auf, weil ich immer das einzige blonde Kind in der Klasse war. Die Leute tuschelten. Das machte den Jabberwock immer so wütend. Der Jabberwock hört alles und ist immer wütend. Für ihn bin ich nur ein Wechselbalg, dass wieder in die Fabelwelt zurückgehen soll, aus der es entsprungen ist."  
„Ali-Ach, verdammt, Hisaki! Was redest du?! Du bist kein Fabelwesen oder eine Märchenfigur!"  
„Was dann?"  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sah Hisaki Tsukaimon wieder in die Augen und Tsukaimon schämte sich fast dafür, dass ihm dies unangenehm erschien, wie sein Partner ihn ansah. In den sonst so entschlossenen, verträumten hellblauen Augen war nichts.  
„Was bin ich denn dann?"  
„Du... du bist mein Kapellmeister."  
„Aber _wer_ bin ich? Das Raupentier fragt mich immer. Alle fragen mich, wer ich denn sei. Aber ich weiß es nicht."  
Tsukaimon merkte plötzlich, wie schrecklich still es um sie herum war. Man hörte nur den Schnee, sonst überhaupt nichts. Er spürte ein unangenehmes Pochen in seinem Körper. Wie Herzrasen. Tsukaimon spürte das Pochen in dem Schläfen. Er dachte. Bemühte sich um eine Antwort, eine gute, oder zumindest eine beruhigende. Erfolglos.  
„Ich gehöre nicht in meine Welt. Da wartet niemand auf mich."  
„Weil du hierher gehörst! Du sagst, die Digiwelt ist dein Wunderland. Hier sind deine Freunde!", sagte Tsukaimon, bemüht nicht zu klingen, als wäre er überfordert. Aber selbst wenn er absolut ruhig geklungen hätte und überzeugt, hätte es Hisaki vermutlich nicht berührt.  
„Ich bin kein Digimon. Ich gehöre hier nicht her. Keiner von uns. Wenn es so wäre, hätte Kouta nicht sterben müssen. Er wäre wiedergeboren worden, wie das Digimon machen. Aber er blieb tot. In der Realität stirbt man und steht nicht wieder auf. In der Realität gehören wir nirgendwo hin. Uns will man nicht."  
„Hisaki, das stimmt doch nicht. Die Digiwelt braucht euch doch."  
„Was braucht sie denn von uns?", sagte Hisaki und klang dabei sogar recht wütend. Tsukaimon ging ganz langsam ein Stück zurück. Die beiden sahen sich ins Gesicht und Hisaki so zu sehen, mit nässenden Augen und die Mimik von Zorn und Trauer verzerrt versetzte ihn einen Stich. Genau in die Brust. Tsukaimon berührte diese sogar kurz, als er glaubte, der Schmerz käme von etwas, was sich in seinen Brustkorb gerammt hatte, aber da war nichts. Der Schmerz kam von innen.  
„Wir haben es doch nur schlimmer gemacht. Seraphimon und Anubimon werden sich bekriegen, bis alles in Flammen aufgeht. Dann wird alles auf Null zurückgesetzt und alles beginnt wieder von Vorne. Wenn sie überhaupt etwas übrig lassen. Die Digiwelt steht vor dem Untergang."  
„Das muss es aber nicht!", schrie Tsukaimon. Er merkte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden, aber Tsukaimon kniff sie einmal feste zu. Er schob es auf den hin und wieder aufkommenden Wind.  
„Ihr wurdet in die Digiwelt geholt, um dass zu verhindern! Die Digiwelt kann sich ändern!"  
„Wie sollen wir sie denn ändern? Können wir das überhaupt? Seraphimon hatte Recht, mit Musik und Träumen gewinnt man keinen Krieg."  
„Vielleicht können sie das wirklich nicht. Aber die Träume eines Einzelnen können etwas verändern. Je mehr dies tun, um so mehr verändert sich."  
„Ich? Als einzelner? Was haben wir denn bisher erreicht? Die Digiwelt folgt weiter ihrem gewohnten Lauf. Wir sind nur irgendwelche Kinder. Wir konnten in unserer Welt schon nichts verändern, wurden überhört und ignoriert. Warum sollte es hier also anders sein?"  
Warum Hisaki sein Wappen herauszog und es in der Hand hielt wusste er selbst nicht. Lange hatte er es angesehen, ohne zu wissen, was er sich erhofft hatte. Das es ein Zeichen von sich gab? Dass Shakamon auftauchte und alles geradebog?  
Tsukaimon erkannte eher, was in Hisaki vorging. Er begann zu zweifeln um schließlich zu verzweifeln, als er sich noch einmal dazu aufraffte Tsukaimon direkt in die Augen zu blicken, sich regelrecht in die Netzhaut zu brannte. Und Tsukaimon selbst wusste nicht, was er bei diesem Anblick empfinden sollte.  
„Kannst du es, Tsukaimon? Kannst du eine Welt erschaffen, in die Kreaturen wie wir hineinpassen? Kein Krieg? Keine Ungleichheit? Kannst du allein so eine Welt erschaffen, die es doch nur in Träumen gibt?"  
Fast vorwurfsvoll blickte er auf sein Digimon hinab, dass sich hilfesuchend umsah. Tsukaimon wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte und senkte beschämt das Gesicht. Die Antwort war, Nein, konnte er nicht. Ohne Hisaki konnte er nicht einmal digitieren. Ohne Hisaki hatte Tsukaimon keine Daseins-Berechtigung...  
„Nein... Ich kann es nicht..."  
Beschämt ließ Tsukaimon die Flügelohren hängen. Beschämt, aber auch wütend darüber, dass er nichts hat anderes antworten können. Weil es die Wahrheit war. Beinah angewidert sah sich Tsukaimon seine Hände an, die viel zu klein waren um vernünftig Klavier zu spielen und viel zu schwach um etwas ändern zu können. Nicht einmal Kouta oder Dracmon hatte er helfen können. Alles nur, weil er sich nicht im Griff hatte. Weil er körperlich und mental immer noch zu schwach war.  
Wenn er sich nur kontrollieren kö er nur noch einmal zu so einem Digimon werden könnte.  
Wenn er zu etwas mächtigeren werden könnte, wie die Dämonenkönige, dann, vielleicht dann könnten solche Träume ja doch wahr werden...  
Es ging nie um den Typus. Sondern um Vorteile und Macht. Die Serums hatten vieles davon, dass machte diesen Kampf auch so unfair. So hatte er nie eine Chance. Wenn man dies aber begradigen würde. Die Frage nach dem eigenen Wert wäre obsolet. Die Frage, wer man war und wohin man gehen müsse.  
Wenn alles in der Digiwelt wirklich absolut gleich wäre...?  
Im Augenwinkel sah Tsukaimon, wie sich etwas schwarzes an seinen Beinen hochschlängelte. Erschrocken schrie er auf und sprang in die Höhe. Hisaki registrierte zwar, dass sich sein Digimon vor etwas erschrocken hatte, nicht aber, dass sie diese grotesken Aderlässe an ihm vergriffen.  
„Hisaki, weg da, schnell!", brüllte Tsukaimon ihn an und begriff immer noch nicht warum. Er sah erst zu seinen Füßen, als Tsukaimon ihn an die Hand nahm und wegzerren wollte. Um ihn erstreckte sich bereits eine Pfütze aus Schwärze und mit einem ebenso überraschten Schrei sprang Hisaki zur Seite. Er landete auf dem kalten Boden und sah sich dieses Ding an. Es war kein Tier, Hisaki war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt ein Lebewesen war, auch wenn es zischte wie eine Schlange. Es kroch näher an sie heran und hinterließ dabei eine Spur schwarzen Qualmes. Dort, wo Hisaki erst stand und dieses Ding sich gesammelt hatte war ein Loch erschienen.  
Hisakis Beine rührten sich kaum, sein Körper hatte die Kälte um ihn herum wahrgenommen – zu einem überaus ungünstigen Zeitpunkt -, waren taub und zittrig und weil er nicht hochkam, rutschte er über den Boden, mit Tsukaimon im Arm von dem Ding und dem Loch weg. Es wollte sie dort hineinziehen.  
Als er gegen einen Baum stieß und erneut versuchte, doch wieder hochzukommen, wurde dieses schwarze Ding, dass irgendwo etwas von einem Blutegel hatte, wenn auch nicht so schleimig, von etwas attackiert. Hisaki und Tsukaimon hatten nur Licht gesehen und wurden, als der Staub aufwirbelte, zu Boden geworfen, um nicht zu viel von dem abzubekommen, was ihnen entgegenflog.  
„Tsukaimon, alles gut?", fragte Hisaki seinen Partner, der schützend unter dessen Weste lag. Er nickte, zitterte aber, denn Tsukaimon wusste bereits, was sie da gerettet hatte, wenn man so weit den von Rettung sprechen konnte. Hisaki sah auf. Seraphimon stand direkt vor ihm.  
Tsukaimon zögerte keinen Moment und blies seine dunkle Wolke aus, um Seraphimon zumindest für einen kurzen Moment die Sicht zu nehmen. Vom Adrenalin wieder angeheizt, kam das Gefühl in Hisakis Glieder wieder zurück und er schaffte es aufzuspringen und mit seinem Digimon voraus aus dem lila Qualm zu laufen. Eines dieser schwarzen Dinger sprang plötzlich aus dem Qualm, doch ehe es Hisaki oder Tsukaimon erreichen konnte, wurde es von einem Kugelblitz zerstört.  
Ein Schatten breitete sich über den beiden aus.  
„Seraphimon...", flüsterte Hisaki, alles an seinem Körper war erstarrt. Er nahm nicht einmal Tsukaimon wahr. Nur das Engel-Digimon und die Hand, die sich für einen Angriff hob.  
„Hisaki, komm, lass mich digitieren!"  
„Nein!", brüllte er sein Digimon an, dieser reagierte aber nur mit Unverständnis.  
„Aber ich muss kämpfen! Wenn ich nicht digitiere, komme ich gegen Seraphimon nicht an."  
„Nein, ich will nicht! Ich will nicht, dass du wieder zu einem Jabberwock wirst!"  
Beide schnappten scharf nach Luft. Beide waren entsetzt über diese Worte. Die Worte unterstrichen nur die Angst und diese Emotion von Hisaki nicht nur zu hören, sondern nun auch zu sehen schmerzte in seinem Inneren. Tsukaimon wollte weinen, beherrschte sich aber. Er würde nicht weinen. Nicht hier, nicht mitten im Kampf und schon gar nicht vor Seraphimon.  
„Hisaki, Tsukaimon, wo seid ihr?!", hörten sie Koemon hinter sich rufen. Hinter ihm direkt Renta, dicht gefolgt von Soichiro mit Dorumon und Kana mit Floramon. Hisaki rief ihnen noch nach, dass sie weg bleiben sollten, jedoch zu spät. Zweimal schoss Seraphimon mit Himmelsbrechern zu den anlaufenden Digirittern.  
Da die Gewalt dieses Angriffs den Schnee aufwirbelte und der Wind im Gesicht peitschte sah Hisaki nicht, was mit seinen Freunden passierte. Er hörte nur knirschendes Holz. Ein Schlag. Serpahimons Angriff hatte einen Baum getroffen, der mit stumpfen Lärm zu Boden fiel. Dann hörte Hisaki einen Schrei. Rentas Schrei.  
„Renta!", schrie nun Touko. Der Schnee legte sich und Hisaki hatte wieder freie Sicht, um entsetzt festzustellen, dass Renta unter dem Baum begraben war, beide Beine unter dem dicken Stamm eingequetscht.  
„Renta, hast du dich schwer verletzt?"  
„Meine Beine... tun weh", ächzte er. Koemon versuchte sofort mit den anderen Kindern den Baumstamm hochzuheben und etwas beiseite zu schieben. Der Stamm hob sich auch, allerdings nur, weil Rosemon und Wisemon gekommen waren und ihn zusammen mit den Kindern hochhoben. Koemon packte Renta mit Floramon und Kana an den Armen, um ihn noch etwas herauszuziehen und dann wieder abzulegen. Renta krümmte sich vor Schmerz und jeder Versuch, seine Position zu wechseln wurde von Schmerz begleitet.  
„Wir müssen hier weg!", forderte Rosemon auf, dabei Wisemon anschauend. Er überlegte, wie er Renta möglichst schmerzfrei von hier wegtransportieren konnte und Hisaki, der Rosemons Ruf hörte kam ihnen bereits zugelaufen. Bis Seraphimon ihn überholte und allen versuchte den Weg zu versperren. Rosemon stand bereits mit gezückter Peitsche vor ihm, doch ein anderes Digimon kam ihr zuvor, schlug Seraphimon mit der geballten Faust und trieb ihn aus den Bäumen heraus auf etwas offeneres Gefilde, weg von den Digirittern und Digimon.  
„Was war das?"  
„Das war Anubimon!", stellte Hisaki erschrocken fest. Er rannte mit den Zwillingen dicht an den Fersen aus den Bäumen heraus um einen besseren Blick zu haben. Die beiden Mega-Level beachteten ihre Zuschauer nicht, kämpften aber auch nicht wirklich. Die hatten sich wie zwei wilde Tiere ineinander verfangen, hielten sich an den Kehlen, während sie sich in die Augen sahen und versuchten das Gegenüber zuerst zu Boden zu werfen und damit einen Vorteil zu erlangen.  
Was sich stattdessen auf dem Boden tat, waren ihre Schatten, die sich komplett asynchron zu den beiden Digimon bewegten. Die zwei Schatten wurden zu einem, verloren ihre Form und waren nicht mehr wie eine schwarze Pfütze, die breiter wurde und immer mehr in die Tiefe ging, bis es ein Loch wurde, mitten im Boden. Ein endlos erscheinendes Nichts.  
Doch dort unten war eine Präsenz, so ziemlich das Gegenteil von Nichts, die aus dem Untergrund stieg die Rauch und wenn auch unsichtbar, dafür deutlich spürbar.  
( _É͟n̷d̶͝l҉͘i̧͜c̴̀h͡ ̸̸h̸͠abe ̧i͘ch͘̕ ҉e̕͡u̴c͜h̴̸͠_ )  
Etwas schoss heraus, in einer Schnelligkeit, dass niemand es erst wahrnahm und sich jeder fragte, wo es plötzlich herkam. Dieses Etwas war metallisch. Es hatte, das glaubten die Kinder zumindest, Klauen oder Krallen. Es hielt Anubimon in seiner Gewalt, Seraphimon wich im letzten Moment aus.  
Wenn er auch dem Wahnsinn verfallen war, spürte er, dass dieses Ding nicht normal war. Er hatte sogar eine vage Vermutung was genau sich da aus dieser Düsternis erhob. Seraphimon bereitete noch einen Angriff vor, doch eine zweite klauenhafte Gestalt erschien vor ihm und schlug ihn fort.  
Seraphimon flog gegen die Bäume und selbst in der Ferne hörte man weiter das Holz der Bäume brechen. Anubimon wurde erbarmungslos in die Tiefe des Lochs gezogen.  
„Labramon...", nuschelte Kana in ihre Hände, die auf ihren Mund lagen. Soichiro mit Dorumon traute sich am nächsten an das Loch heran, trotz dass Rosemon ihm zurief, dass er da wegbleiben sollte. Hisaki ging ihn mit bedachten Schritten und etwas mehr Abstand hinterher. Und als Soichiros Schuhe gerade den Rand des Lochs erreichten und Schnee in die tiefe Finsternis fiel, schoss eine weitere Klaue nach oben. Vor Schreck machten die beiden Jungen und ihre Digimon einen gewaltigen Sprung zurück.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Natsu kaum hörbar und als hätte diese Klaue ein Gehör, zogen sich ihre Klauen zusammen und die Spitze zielte dabei auf ihn. Wie eine zubeißende Schlange schnellte es nach vorne und Dank Candlemon konnte er noch entkommen. Die Krallen blieb erst im Boden stecken, breitete ihre Finger aus und versuchte Soichiro, der fast daneben stand einzufangen. Soichiro warf sich mit Dorumon auf den Boden, die Klaue verfehlte ihn.  
„ _Metallkanone!_ "  
„ _Pollenregen!_ "  
Die Attacken von Dorumon und Floramon wurde der Klaue nicht einmal abgewehrt. Sie trafen, hinterließen jedoch nicht einen Kratzer.  
„Soichiro, ich muss digitieren!"  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!", protestierte Soichiro sofort.  
„Aber -"  
„Nichts aber! Ich will nicht, dass du digtierst!"  
„Kana...", sagte Floramon hilfesuchend zu ihrem Partner, doch sie musste nichts sagen. Sie wehrte sich genauso gegen den Vorschlag und begann heftig mit den Kopf zu schütteln. Betamon und Candlemon versuchten es erst gar nicht. Sie schauten nur zu ihren Partnern, möglichst unauffällig, die so taten, als bemerkten sie es nicht und versuchten weiter dem armen Renta zu helfen. Beide Beine waren angebrochen.  
Weiter wie ein Reptil, das seine Beute fixierte tänzelte dieses Dinge vor ihnen. Die Klaue mit den frei Krallen öffnete sich und versuchte erst die Digimon zu schnappen, sie gingen aber noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Sie versuchten anschließend weiter mit ihren Attacken dieses Etwas zu vernichten, jedoch vergebens. Ihre Attacken waren zu schwach. Stattdessen stellten sich Rosemon und Wisemon ihm nun in den Weg.  
„ _Rosenpeitsche!_ "  
„ _Ewiges Nirvana!_ "  
Das Etwas ging zwar auf Abstand, aber mehr wie oberflächliche Kratzer verursachten die Attacken nicht. Die Klauen zogen sich zusammen und mit der Spitze voraus sprang es, fast wie ein Raubvogel auf die Digimon. Wen immer es eigentlich Treffen wollte blieb offen. Wen es letztlich erwischte war Seraphimon. Er hatte zuvor nicht da gestanden und keiner wusste so genau, wo er plötzlich herkam war. Die Klaue steckte im Rumpf, die Spitze ragte aus dem Rücken heraus, aber man musste genau hinsehen um es zu bemerken. Das Etwas ließ Seraphimon zu Boden fallen und verkroch sich wieder in die Dunkelheit, aus der es gekommen war.  
Seraphimon fiel in den Schnee. Er lag auf den Rücken, mit ausgestreckten Gliedmaßen und starrte zum Himmel hoch, während die Schneeflocken auf seine Rüstung fielen. Die Wunde in seinem Rumpf war groß und die Daten fielen heraus, als wäre Seraphimon eine mit Reis gefüllte Puppe.  
Wisemon ging als Erstes zu ihm hin, als er sah dass dort, wo die Schneeflocken schmolzen seine Rüstung wieder seine Ursprüngliche Form annahm, ehe er durchdrehte. Seine Flügel bekamen ihren goldenen Schimmer wieder. Blutspritzer beschmierten sie, ehe sich diese auflösten. Die Flügel langsam mit.  
Direkt nach Rosemon war es Tsukaimon, der eigentlich immer irgendwo etwas Angst vor Seraphimon hatte zu ihm ging. Der Rest, außer Touko, Natsu und ihre Digimon, die beim verletzten Renta und bei Koemon blieben, folgte nach und nach und ihnen wurde etwas klar:  
Seraphimon war nicht zufällig in die Schusslinie geraten. Es war kein Zufall gewesen. Seraphimon hatte sie beschützt. Ausgerechnet er.  
Sein Helm hatte Risse bekommen und Teile davon waren abgefallen. Von seinem Gesicht sah man immer noch nicht viel mehr, als nur ein blaues Auge, dass einmal im Kreis umherwanderte, um jeden Digiritter und jedes Digimon noch einmal anschauen zu können.  
„Sagt Ophanimon bitte, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich wollte sie... nicht zum weinen bringen... Es sollte sich nur nicht wiederholen... Sie sollte... nicht noch einmal weinen..."  
Seine Augen fielen zu. Keine Sekunde später löste sich sein Körper vor ihnen allen auf und der Wind nahm die Daten mit sich. Sie flogen an den Kindern vorbei, streichelten sie regelrecht, wie eine schwache Geste des Trostes. Von einem Digimon wie ihm. Selbst Rosemon, die es mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wollte es nicht so ganz glauben. Hatten diese Digimon, wenn auch kurz vor ihrem Ableben, es doch endlich begriffen?  
Der Wind heulte, doch es war nicht der Wind, der durch die Bäume flog. Es kam aus diesem Loch vor ihnen. Dann ein Zischen. Jene schwarzgetränkten Blutegel, mit denen bereits Hisaki und Tsukaimon Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten, krochen heraus und ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte, wurde das Loch größer und breitete sich aus wie ein Schatten bei Abenddämmerung. Die Dunkelheit griff jedes Kind an denen Beinen und zog sie, ohne die Chance sich zu wehren eines nach dem anderen zu sich und schließlich in das Loch hinein. Ihre Digimon folgten ihnen, konnte sie aber nicht befreien und wurden mitgezogen.  
Rosemon und Wisemon versuchte noch nach den Händen zu greifen, doch die Schwarze Energie aus diesem Loch attackierte sie und warf sie zurück. Wisemon fing Rosemon noch auf, wurde aber mit ihr gegen einen Baum geworfen, der anschließend zerbrach.  
Aus dem Abgrund hörte sie nur noch Schreie. Dann Stille.

𝄅x

( _Sie fiel, fiel fiel Ob der Fall_ nie _ein Ende nehmen würde? Wie viele Meilen ich schon gefallen bin? Sprach Alice laut Ich bin bestimmt schon in der Nähe vom Mittelpunkt der Dunkelheit_ )

𝅘𝅥𝅲

Wenn Hisaki von der Schule Heim kehrte, stand er meist sehr lange vor der Haustüre. Er wollte, ehe er das Haus betrat sicher gehen, ob seine Eltern da waren oder nicht. Ob sie gut gelaunt waren oder nicht. Wenn sie es nicht waren, wartete er immer noch etwas, bis die Spannung nachließ. Um das festzustellen dauerte es oft sehr lange. Man sagte, man könnte die Anwesenheit anderer spüren, doch im Falle der Amanos war es egal, ob jemand zu Hause war oder nicht. Im ihren Haus herrschte immer Kälte.  
„Hisaki..."  
Tsukaimons Stimme klang fern, obwohl er neben Hisaki stand. Sie waren von Dunkelheit umzingelt. Doch Hisaki interessierte sich nur für diese Tür, die aussah wie jene zu seinem zu Hause. Wenn es das jemals wirklich war.  
„Hisaki. Bitte rede mit mir. Bitte sieh mich an, Hisaki..."  
Aus diesem Abgrund, in den sie hineingefallen waren herauszukommen war eigentlich ziemlich simpel. Es hätte gereicht nur die Tür zu öffnen. Was jedoch so einfach schien, war für alle Digiritter, die hier unten eingesperrt waren ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Es war psychische Folter, was man mit ihnen trieb.  
Die Türen waren nicht verschlossen, doch jeder von ihnen spürte diese vertraute Präsenz, die sie in ihrer Welt schon hat machtlos werden lassen. Sie daran erinnerte, dass sie nur Kinder waren. Sie spürten die Anwesenheit ihrer Familienangehörigen dort und dieses Wissen hielt sie fest wie die Wurzeln eines alten Baumes an Ort und Stelle. Sie konnten nicht durch. Nicht raus aus dieser Tiefe.  
Soichiro und Kanako konnten es nicht. Sie spürten ihre Mutter dahinter, die ihre Laune an ihnen ausließ, weil sie mit vierzehn von einem Kerl schwanger wurde, der sie mit Kindern, die sie nie wollte sitzen ließ.  
Renta konnte es nicht. Er spürte seine Eltern und älteren Geschwister dahinter, die ohnehin nie Zeit für ihn hatten und ihn wie oft alleine ließen, weil die Firma und der Reichtum wichtiger waren.  
Natsu konnte es nicht. Er spürte seine Familie dahinter, die ihn, neurotisch wie sie waren verhätschelten und ihn am liebsten von der Welt wegsperren würden, um ihm jedes Stück persönliche Freiheit zu nehmen.  
Touko konnte es nicht. Sie spürte ihren Vater und ihre Mutter, für die sie nur eine gute und ehrenhafte Tochter war, solange sie die höchstmögliche Leistung erbrachte und gehorsam war.  
Auch Hisaki konnte es nicht. Er spürte seinen Vater, seinen scheinbaren Vater dahinter, der ihn hasste, da er das lebende Aushängeschild der Untreue seiner Mutter und der damit verbundenen Schande war.  
„Was kann ich denn dafür?", murmelte Hisaki, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ich bin doch nicht schuld dran, dass Mutter fremdgegangen ist. Ich wurde nicht gefragt, wer meine Eltern sein sollen. Ich bin nicht schuld. Wenn, dann ist er schuld! Mutter ist doch nicht ohne Grund zu anderen Männern geflüchtet. Er hat es vermasselt, sie ist fremdgegangen und ich bin der, der dafür bestraft werden soll?"  
Hisakis Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, je fester er seine Fäuste verspannte, wie die Lippen, die er zusammenpresste. Er wollte weinen, ließ es aber nicht zu. Wegen seinem Vater würde er nicht weinen. Nicht wegen diesem Mann, der ihn dafür bestrafte, dass er auf die Welt kam.  
Doch Tsukaimons Betteln hörte Hisaki weiterhin nicht.  
„Hisaki, schau mir doch mal in die Augen. Rede mit mir. Bitte, Hisaki. Du machst mir Angst."  
Vielmehr empfand Hisaki Tsukaimon Worte die für ihn wenn überhaupt als ein langgezogenes Heulen wahrgenommen wurden als nervig. Zorn flammte auf, die Aggression kroch hoch und legte sich wie ein Film kochender Teer über die Magengegend.  
„Was glaubte er, für was ich mir so viel Mühe gebe? Wegen ihm habe ich doch erst angefangen Klavier zu spielen. Ich habe nie Ärger gemacht. Ich habe mich immer in der Schule angestrengt. Ich habe alles getan um weder ihm noch Mutter Schande zu bereiten. Und wie bekomme ich es gedankt?"  
Schwarze Schatten krochen umher. Die Dunkelheit roch den aufkeimenden Zorn und leckte sich die Lippen, von Hisaki unbemerkt, dafür aber von Tsukaimon.  
„Hisaki…"  
„Ich werde bestraft, obwohl ich nichts getan habe! Ich habe mir nicht ausgesucht, wer ich sein will! Wieso werde ich für die Fehler meiner Eltern bestraft? Wieso musste Kouta sterben, obwohl er nie einer Fliege etwas zu Leide getan hat?"  
„Hisaki…"  
„Wieso?! Wieso verdammt!? Gerechtigkeit, so ein Schwachsinn! Was soll das für eine Gerechtigkeit sein, die die Aufrichtigen immer bestraft?!"  
„ _Hisaki_!"  
Tsukaimon sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz vom Boden, mit dem Schädel voraus. Sein Tackle traf Hisaki im Bauchraum und er verlor nicht nur abrupt Luft, die ihm mit einem Ächzen entwich, sondern auch seinen Halt. Es war kein tiefer oder harter Fall, eher der Schreck setzte ihm zu. Im Augenwinkel sah er noch, wie dunkler Qualm in alle Richtungen entwich, krabbelnd wie eine Schar Insekten, doch geformt wie lange Arme mit langen Klauen.  
Die Düsternis war geflohen, lauerte aber in den Ecken, wartend, dass Hisakis Zorn sie wieder rief und sie sich an ihm vollsaugen konnten. Dieser kam nach einem kurzen Anfall von Entrüstung wieder hoch, nun aber auch der Zorn auf Tsukaimon. Hisaki wollte ihn anbrüllen, was das sollte und was ihm einfiel ihn anzugreifen. Bisher hatte Hisaki Tsukaimon nie angebrüllt. Und geändert hatte es sich niemals.  
Denn als er sein Digimon sah war der Zorn, auf den sich die Dunkelheit hat stürzen wollen, um diesem mitsamt seinen Lebensgeistern aufzufressen auf einmal weg. Hisaki sah sein Digimon, jeder einzelnen Muskel verspannt, die Augen voller Tränen und als diese von den Wangen hinabliefen und zu Boden tropften fragte er sich, wie er auch nur eine Sekunde hat daran denken können, Tsukaimon anzubrüllen.  
„Tsukaimon… Tsukaimon, e-es tut mir leid."  
„Spar dir die Entschuldigung!", schrie Tsukaimon los, weinend. „Du enttäuschst mich, Hisaki. War alles, was du mir beigebracht hast etwa leere Worte? Du warst der, der sagte, dass man nicht aufgeben darf und jetzt stehst du hier und suhlst dich in Selbstmitleid? Ist das etwa der Kern von allem, was du mir gesagt hast?"  
Dann fiel Tsukaimons Miene in sich zusammen, die eiserne Maske die er immer auf seinem Gesicht trug und nicht zeigte, wie viele Gedanken und wie viele Sorgen er sich machte. Wie viel Sorgen, von dem Moment an, als er Caturamon das erste Mal sah und die Pegasusmon ihn verletzten. Der Gedanke nur, was dann mit Hisaki geschah. Wie ohnmächtig, als er Koutas Leiche sah unddas Entsetzen seines Partners. Trotz dass es eine Schwarze Digitation war und er durch all die Trauer und all die Wut zu einem Monstrum wurde, wusste er in seinem Inneren, dass sein Partner bei diesem Anblick Angst vor ihm bekam.  
Tsukaimon dachte, er käme damit klar. Trotz der Zweifel, was nun sein wahres Selbst war. Hatten die Hohen Digimon doch Recht?  
„Du hast gesagt, man muss weiter machen. Wenn man hinfällt, muss man aufstehen. Man bekommt die Dinge nicht geschenkt. Man verdient sich das, dass hast du gesagt. Gerechtigkeit muss man sich verdienen. Waren das auch leere Worte? War es das alles? Auch, dass ich mir Gerechtigkeit verdienen kann? Das ich Träume haben darf? Das ich mehr bin wie Daten? Das ich ein Herz habe? Ist es das?"  
„Tsukaimon…"  
Hisaki sprintete nach vorn, nicht zuletzt, da die Schatten nun auch zu seinem Digimon krochen und sich an seinen Beinen festsaugten wie Blutegel. Er hielt dieses kleine Digimon in seinem Arm. Die Schatten sollten ihn nicht zu fassen kriegen.  
„Du bist mehr wie nur Daten! Du bist viel, viel mehr!", sagte Hisaki, in aller Deutlichkeit und sah seinem Digimon direkt in die Augen. Die Schatten, die nun an beiden entlangkrochen ignorierte Hisaki, er blickte nur in die glasigen Augen und fragte sich, wie er nur so verdammt dumm und egoistisch sein konnte. Wann hatte er Tsukaimon zuletzt gefragt, wie es ihm ging? Wann hatte das überhaupt einer von ihnen seit Koutas Bestattung? Er wusste es nicht, obwohl Hisaki angestrengt überlegte, aber die Erinnerungen waren wie ausradiert. Wie fühlte sich sein Digimon, dass mit etwas konfrontiert wurde, dass es bisher so nicht in der Digiwelt gab? Ophanimon wurde depressiv, Seraphimon war durchgedreht. Und Tsukaimon? Die anderen?  
Diese Digimon haben versucht stark zu sein. Sie hatten ja ihre Partner und die hatten ihnen beigebracht beharrlich zu sein. Doch mit jedem Tag waren immer mehr Zweifel und Ängste entstanden und die Digimon wussten sich nicht zu helfen oder damit umzugehen. Dies wurde Hisaki bewusst, während er Tsukaimon im Arm hielt, der stumm, aber bitterlich weinte. Die Schatten scharten sich um sie, angelockt von Tränen, auf der Suche nach Löchern im gebrochenen Herz, in die sie hineinkriechen konnten.  
„Oh Tsukaimon… Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich so fühlst! Ich wollte dir das ersparen, bitte glaub mir das! Glaub mir das, bitte, bitte! Ich wollte niemals, dass du dich so fühlen musst wie ich!"  
Jene langen, klumpigen Schattenwürmer sammelten sich, wurden klobig und krümmten sich. Sie wuchsen über Bein und Leib, Mensch wie Digimon, an sechs verschiedenen Orten dieser Zeit-Raum-Verzerrung, an sechs verschiedenen Opfern, an sechs verschiedenen Digimon. Die Szenen selbst jedoch unterschieden sich dafür kaum voneinander.  
„Zu Hause konnte ich nicht träumen. Die Welt, aus der ich komme ist keine Welt aus Märchen und Kinderliedern. Meine Welt... die Reale Welt ist grausam."  
Hisaki hörte Tsukaimon scharf nach Luft schnappen. Hörte ihn schwer schlucken. Er bemühte sich nicht laut loszuweinen, konnte es aber nicht. Das kleine Gesicht mit den großen Augen presste sich an die Brust seines Partners. Selbst weinend strich Hisaki Tsukaimon über den Kopf und schaukelte ihn sachte.  
„Die Digiwelt ist ganz anders. Sie kann so werden, wie wir sie uns vorstellen. Ein Welt aus einem Traum, wie das Wunderland. Eine Welt, die zu uns passt. Egal was du für ein Digimon du bist oder als was ich geboren wurde. Hier, an einem Ort wie diesen, kannst du alles werden, was immer du willst."  
Die Umarmung wurde fester. Tränen tropften von den Wangen, berührten aber nie den Boden. Die Dunkelheit verschlang sie, wie auch diese beiden unterschiedlichen Wesen. Der schwarze Nebel, angelockt von Trauer und Verzweiflung umhüllte sie wie einen Kokon, in dem sie für immer feststecken würden. Doch Angst davor empfand keiner von ihnen.  
„Hisaki…"  
„Es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe durch Koutas Tod vergessen, dass ich noch einen Freund habe, der auf mich zählt."  
„Freund?"  
Tsukaimon öffnete die Augen. Die Sicht war schwammig, aber er hatte etwas gesehen. Vielleicht versuchte die Finsternis ihn nur zu verführen, aber statt endlosem Nichts sah er Schnee und blauen Himmel. Sterne, Eis, buntes Polarlicht und Schnee, noch mehr Schnee, reinweißer, weicher Schnee.  
„Du bist mein Freund, Tsukaimon. Unter tausenden Tsukaimon würde ich dich immer wieder erkennen. Und egal zu was auch immer du digitierst, du wirst immer mein bester Freund bleiben."  
Ein Nicken, das einzige, was sie abgesehen von der Umarmung noch spürten. Die Dunkelheit hatte jeden Sinnesreiz verschluckt. Die Körper wurden taub, die Glieder schwer. Das winterliche Sonett aus einem Traum wurde blasser. Dunkler wie die Kälte, aber umschlungen in ihrer Umarmung, war diese nicht einmal so schlimm.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Tsukaimon. Hörst du? Wie einen Freund. Wie eine Familie... Tsukaimon..."  
„Hisaki..."  
Die Schatten verschmolzen zu Ungeheuern, zu Hexen und Hexenmeistern, zu Zeitdieben, Drachen und Jabberwocks. Sie versprühten schwarzen Qualm und fixierten ihre Beute. Hand und Pranken mit Klau und Krall fielen auf sie hinab, Mäuler und Schnauzen wurden aufgerissen.  
Man konnte nicht sagen, wer genau die Worte aussprach. Es stand nur eines fest – die Herzen der Kinder waren verbunden, durch all die Fäden, mit denen sie ihre Wunden zusammengeflickt hatten, Fäden namens Träume, Fäden aus Musiknoten, komplexer und verworrener wie jede Akkolade.  
Und noch weit, weit komplexer waren die Fäden, die sie mit ihren Digimon verband. Man war sich einig, dass das Herz von Mensch und Digimon absolut synchron, in ihrem jeweils individuellen Takt schlug. Obgleich wer es wie aussprach, verbal oder im Inneren, wer zuerst und nur erwiderte, es war irrelevant. Fest stand, alle Kinder und alle Digimon fühlten in diesem Augenblick absolut gleich.  
„Ich liebe dich..."  
Dann verschlangen die Schatten sie vollständig. Für mehrere Sekunden herrschte in diesem Winkel der Dimension der absoluten Verzweiflung nichts als Nichtigkeit. Jenes Lebewesen, was dieses Nichts kontrollierte war überzeugt davon, auch die letzten Funken erstickt zu haben und wurde geradezu euphorisch, die Digiwelt mit in den Abgrund zu ziehen. Schließlich kannte es nichts, außer Verzweiflung, diese gigantische, groteske Melancholie.  
Das kleine Leuchten wurde für eine Sinnestäuschung gehalten. Dann war es ein Flackern. Und schließlich war jenes so schwache Flackern ein strahlender Stern.  
„ _Tsukaimon, Warp-Digitation zuuuuu – Dominimon!_ "  
Einsames Klavierspielen aus einem Digivice erklang. Es hatte die Intensität eines gesamten riesigen Orchesters. Es schreckte die Dunkelheit fort, fauchend und geblendet von hellblauen Licht.  
Hisaki sah erst nichts. Alles war zu grell. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge. Sein Digimon hielt ihn ja fest. Hisaki saß auf dem Arm seines Digimon und als sie sich ansahen, musste er fast Lachen. Das Engel-Sein passte immer noch nicht zu seinem Charakter. Aber zu seinem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit.  
„Weine nicht. Selbst wenn du mal an Gerechtigkeit zweifeln magst, ich kann für uns beide zusammen daran glauben."  
„Du weinst doch selbst!", antwortete Hisaki seinem Digimon schnippisch, aber mit einem Lächeln. Dominimons Stimme war fast zu tief für ihn. Die Gold-Blaue Rüstung blendete, das Weiß und selbst die blonden Haare, aber Hisaki sah die Tränen unter Dominimons Maske hinunterlaufen.  
„Wie konnte ich nur eine Sekunde zweifeln, wo ich doch dich an meiner Seite habe, Dominimon."  
„Wir dürfen nicht zweifeln! Wir müssen es versuchen, immer wieder. Wenn wir an dem zweifeln und keinen Glauben haben, haben wir verloren."  
Ein Licht, nicht ganz rot, aber auch nicht ganz pink jagte die Schatten weiter zurück. Kana hatte auch geweint, aber sie zitterte nicht wie sonst. Ceresmon trug sie wie eine Prinzessin in den Armen.  
„Oh Kana, du bist so mutig geworden. Ihr seid alle so mutig geworden", freute sich Ceresmon und drückte sie näher an ihre Brust. Vor Freude blühten die Rosen an ihren Schulterpolstern auf.  
„Ja, Schwesterherz. Glauben und Entschlossenheit, das hat uns schließlich die letzten vier Jahre vorangetrieben!"  
Grünes Licht schlug lange dunkle Klauen in die Flucht. Die Ursache dessen schwebte über Hisakis Kopf. Goldramon zog seine Kreise, Soichiro auf den Schultern sitzend.  
„Dies gilt ebenso für uns Digimon", sprach Goldramon. „Wir müssen für unsere Partner genauso entschlossen bleiben."  
„Es ist schön, so viel Vertrauen von euch zu hören", rief Natsu aus einer Ecke, geklammert an AncientWisemons Umhang. Als die düsteren unförmigen Existenzen auf ihn zu gingen, schlug orangene Strahlen sie gleich wieder weg.  
„Du vertraust uns doch auch, oder?"  
„Ohne Zweifel", sagte AncientWisemon. Seine Hände, praktisch nur noch Federwedel streichelten Natsus Kopf.  
„Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus wären stolz auf euch." „Wären sie sicher. Die Digiwelt hat uns so viele Weisheiten beigebracht -"  
„- und ihr uns!", riefen Touko und Plesiomon, auf dem sie ritt, umhüllt von gelben Schein, die Figuren, die davon getroffen wurden lösten sich auf. „Auch wenn wir Träumer sind, wir können was erreichen."  
Fauchen und Geschrei war direkt vor ihnen. Der Grund dessen waren die letzten Rest dunkler Wesen und Gestalten, die sich noch einmal aufbäumten, um das Licht, dass ihnen schadete auszulöschen. Die bunten Sterne, das vereinte Leuchten von Digicive und Wappen war jedoch zu stark. Ein dunkles Blau erstrahlte noch zusätzlich und gab diesen Albträumen den Gnadenstoß. Sie lösten sich auf.  
Hinter der Truppe lag Renta. Trotz Schmerz hielt er sein Digivice fest und hob es empor. Gankoomon kniete schützend neben ihm.  
„Renta, geht es dir gut?"  
„Wird schon wieder", antwortete er Hisaki mit gezwungenem Lächeln. „Und wenn ich Arme und Beine gebrochen hätte, würde es mich nicht davon abhalten weiterzumachen."  
„Du bist unverbesserlich", sagte Gankoomon, grinsend, aber doch besorgt. „Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen. Du bist genauso ein Dummkopf wie ich."  
„Aber ich wollte. Alles beruht auf Gegenseitigkeiten. So funktioniert nicht nur Großzügigkeit, alles funktioniert so."  
„Deswegen funktionieren wir zwei ja auch so gut."  
Gankoomon zog die Nase hoch, schniefte unüberhörbar. Leid tat es ihm dennoch.  
„Oh Digiritter, wie töricht. Wie infantil. Wie schrecklich, schrecklich dumm..."  
Zuerst dachten sie, die Monster wären wieder zurück, aber jenes Dunkle um sie war nur ein Schatten. Arme. Nicht Arme, wie sie es kannten. Arme, aufgebaut und verdreht wie DNA-Strenge und so lang. An ihrem Ende Klauen, genau jene, die sie sahen, bevor sie in den Abgrund gefallen waren.  
Das Konstrukt was vor ihnen war, war gigantisch und nicht wirklich zu beschreiben. Das schwebende Dodekaeder war, wenn auch riesig, nicht wirklich von Interesse. Eher das, was ganz oben thronte. Ihre Instinkte sagten, dass dies ein Digimon war. Aber was immer für eine Art Digimon, es war anders. Anders wie die Hohen Digimon. Anders wie Dragomon. Anders wie die Dämonenkönige. Es war das Digimon, das nicht nur Seraphimon getötet hatte, es war jenes, dass sie ausgelacht hatte und sie hier festhielt. Das ihnen ihren eigenen Horror vor Augen hielt.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Kana und klammerte sich näher an Ceresmon und sofort lachte dieses Wesen sie aus.  
„Ihr erkennt Uns nicht? Dabei redet ihr doch die ganze Zeit von Uns. Wie unhöflich von euch."  
„Wir reden von dir?", wiederholte Touko ungläubig.  
„In all den vier Jahren redet ihr und die Serums über Uns. Man müsse Uns aufhalten. Stoppen, ehe Wir starten können, denn sonst brennt die Welt. Apokalymon nannten Uns die Digimon längst vergangener Tage, die miterlebten, wir die Daten jener, die sie als _unwürdig_ einstuften im Feuer diese Form erschufen."  
„Feuer... Halt and Catch Fire!", rief Dominimon bei der Erkenntnis auf, AncientWisemon kam zeitgleich zum selben Schluss.  
„Das ist der HCF-Befehl, der die korrupten Daten löscht."  
„Der HCF-Befehl ist ein Digimon?", fasste Renta schockiert zusammen. Apokalymon grinste die Kinder an.  
„Wir wurden aus der Verzweiflung der Digimon geboren, als die Digimon an der dunklen Seuche erkrankten und ihre eigene Welt zum ersten Mal ins Chaos stürzten. Sie zerstörten die korrumpierte Digiwelt. Und all diese zerstörten Daten nahmen Wir auf und setzten die Digiwelt in Flammen. Doch ehe Wir unser Werk vollenden, kommen die Serums und beenden den Wiederherstellungsprozess. Die Digiwelt wird auf altem Boden neugeboren. Dieser Kreislauf wiederholt sich, ständig und Wir bin es Leid, so verdammt Leid. Diese ignoranten Gottheiten und Serums, wer gab ihnen das Recht zu entscheiden, wer leben durfte und wer nicht? Welche Daten gut und welche gelöscht gehören?! Wer bestimmt, wie weit man die Zeit zurückdrehen darf?!"  
„Das war doch auch unser Ziel", sprach Hisaki dazwischen. „Wir wollen doch auch, dass das aufhört!"  
„Was verstehen denn Kinder schon!"  
Eine von Apokalymons langen Klauen verformte sich im Schatten zu einer Gestalt, die Seraphimon ähnlich sah. Es beschwor sogar den Himmelsbrecher und ein Stromschlag traf die Kinder und Digimon.  
„Die Digiwelt ist hoffnungslos verloren. Sie lernt nicht. Sie kann nicht lernen. Wie auch, denn alle Daten, die sie hat, hat sie aus der Realen Welt. Wollt ihr leugnen, dass es in Eurer Welt keinen Krieg gibt? Kein Unheil, keine Plage, kein Tod? Wie soll aus ihr je etwas werden?"  
„Deswegen muss dieses ständige Rebooten aufhören!", brüllte Natsu trotzig zurück, Soichiro stimmte ihm zu.  
„Unsere Welt hat Fehler gemacht und aus ihr gelernt. Wie soll die Digiwelt aus ihren lernen, wenn man ständig alles zurücksetzt?"  
„Ruhe!"  
Eine andere Klaue sah aus wie Huanglongmons Kopf, der Feuer nach den Kindern spuckte, doch ihre Digimon stellten sich in eine Reihe und wehten zusammen den Angriff ab.  
„Nun, da alle heiligen Digimon fort sind, kann die Welt endlich abbrennen! Kommt Uns nicht in die Quere. Das ist die letzte Warnung!", drohte Apokalymon. Der Raum, indem sie sich alle befanden erzitterte mit der Stimme. Es herrschte kaum Schwerkraft und doch fühlten sie sich erdrückt. Doch nichts davon konnte etwas von dem, was ihre Wappen zum leuchten gebracht hatte aus ihren Augen treiben.  
„Ich bin nicht wie die Hohen Serums oder Dragomon. Ich vernichte, um diese Welt eine neue Chance zu geben. Diese Gefühle haben die Welt nun endgültig aus der Bahn gebracht. Es muss alles wieder komplett zurückgesetzt werden, noch vor seinen Ursprung! Und diesmal sind keine heiligen Serums da, die den Vorgang vorzeitig abbrechen!"  
„Vergiss es, nichts wirst du hier neu starten oder vernichten!", fauchte Gankoomon. Die Digimon traten näher vor, während die Kinder dahinter blieben, im Kreis um Renta stehend.  
„Wir mögen Daten sein, aber wir haben ein Anrecht auf Gefühle und Träume."  
„Und egal wie schmerzlich sie manchmal sind, wir geben das nicht auf", riefen Plesiomon und Goldramon.  
„Wir mögen Schmerz gefühlt haben, aber wie haben gelernt und wir sind daran gewachsen."  
„Diese Kinder haben uns so viel gegeben und das geben wir niemals her", riefen auch AncientWisemon und Ceresmon.  
„Es ist der Beweis, dass wir am Leben sind!"  
Aus Dominimons Armschützer schoss eine Klinge heraus und richtete die Spitze auf Apokalymon. Alle Digimon rückten zusammen und standen kampfbereit vor ihrem Feind.  
„Ihr Narren, Wir werden euch -!", brüllte Apokalymon hinunter. Eine seiner Klauen öffnete sich, schnappte nach der Gruppe Mega-Digimon. Sie bekam keinen von ihnen zu fassen. Violettes Licht trieb sie und Apokalymon selbst zurück, der davon geblendet wurde, zusammen mit den anderen sechs.  
„Ist das etwa...", sagte Hisaki. Er sah zur Seite. Dracmon stand dort, mit Koutas Digivice in der Hand und dem Wappen um den Hals.  
„Dracmon, wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte AncientWisemon ihn überrascht.  
„Denkt ihr, ich lasse euch den ganzen Spaß? Hättet ihr wohl gern."  
„Tse. Armseliger Wicht", lachte Apokalymon, mit den Händen und den Umhang vor dem Gesicht. „Du willst kämpfen? Du bist alleine! Du bist wertlos. Ohne deinen Partner hast du keine Existenzberechtigung."  
„Nein. Ich bin nicht alleine."  
Es sah erst wie eine Täuschung aus, ein Bruch im Licht, den das Wappen der Freundlichkeit in die Leere warf. Doch eine Täuschung konnte niemals solch klare Konturen haben und niemals so intensiv sein, dass man glauben könnte, sie hätte Hände. Dracmon sagte die Wahrheit, er war nicht alleine. Jemand stand neben ihm.  
„Kouta!", riefen alle Kinder gleichzeitig und fast genauso gleichzeitig brach ein Tränenfluss aus ihren Augen, als sie ihren toten Freund sahen, geisterhaft und fast durchsichtig im lilafarbenen Licht. Apokalymon zischte wütend.  
„Du?! Aber wie bist du -!"  
„Hast du geglaubt, der Tod hielte mich davon ab meinen Freuden beizustehen?", sagte Kouta, die Gesichtsfalten angespannt. Sein gewohnt freundlich Gesicht zeigte sich er wieder, als er sein Digimon ansah, den er genauso liebte.  
Kouta griff nach Dracmons Hand, das Licht bereitete sich aus. Die kleine Gestalt, die erst zu Kouta hoch blicken musste, und es kaum schaffte ihn anzuschauen, ohne zu weinen, stand nun als Mega-Level da.  
„Ich lasse sie nicht allein. Ich lasse Piedmon nicht alleine. Freundlichkeit mag für manchen naiv sein, aber nur ein wenig reicht um die Welt, von der wir träumen zu einer besseren zu machen."  
„Und dafür sorgen wir", sagte Piedmon, drückte dabei Koutas schemenhafte Hand. „Wir machen die Digiwelt zu einem besseren Ort. Zu einem Ort ohne Krieg und ohne Leid!"  
Piedmon flog zu der Gruppe Digimon. Sie alle, er, Gankoomon, Dominimon, Goldramon, Plesiomon, AncientWisemon und Ceresmon standen vor Apokalymon im Halbkreis, hoben Hände und Waffen, ohne Zweifel, ohne Angst, sogar ohne Zorn. Nur mit der reinen Überzeugung, dass sie das Richtige taten, denn sie taten es für ihre Partner und ihre Träume an ihre Märchenwelt, die zu jeder Jahreszeit erstrahlte.  
Wie erstarrt blickte Apokalymon auf die sieben Digimon hinab. Die negativen Gefühle, die er aus den Kindern herausgezogen hatte reichten nicht aus. Er hatte noch nicht genug Macht und dieses verfluchte Licht schwächte ihn. Er hätte gegen diese sieben keine Chance. Das, was aus ihren Wappen resultierte fraßen seinen instabilen Körper an wie Krebsgeschwüre. Seine Gestalt war noch zu instabil. Wenn sie ihn nun alle auf einmal angreifen...  
Apokalymon war jedoch auch nicht mehr wie die Manifestation eines Selbstzerstörungsprogrammes, das darauf abzielte, wenn er sich schon in die Luft jagte, auch soviel wie möglich – oder am besten alles mit sich in den Untergang zu reißen. Und selbst wenn es nicht die Digiwelt sein sollte, eine Welt, die eigenständig zu nichts fähig war, sollten wenigstens diese Gören mit ihm in der Hölle schmoren, die den Gnadentod der digitalen Welt nur weiter in die Zukunft rückten.  
„Tut es doch! Wir sind hier alleine in einem Spalt zwischen den Welten. Wir haben diese kleine Welt für Uns erschaffen. Zerstört Uns und ihr zerstört diesen Raum mit. Niemand kann dann mehr sagen, wo ihr landet. Vielleicht zerreißt es euch in Stücke. Wenn ihr überhaupt das Vakuum der Endlosigkeit überlebt!"  
Finger zuckten, wie auch Augenlider. Münder öffneten sich, aber es wurde nichts gesagt. Entsetzen. Alle Digimon sahen ratlos zu ihren menschlichen Freunden, die Kinder untereinander. Sie warfen Blicke zu Kouta, dem in diesem Moment bewusst wurde, dass er das letzte Mal vor seinen Freunden stehen würde.  
Er sah besorgt aus. Dann aber, als Piedmon ihm zunickte und Koutas Erinnerungen ihm vorgaukelten, das Gefühl in seiner Hand sei echt, geschah das Gleiche unter den anderen Kindern. Egal was geschah, eine Welt ohne ihre Träume wollten sie nicht. Und wenn nicht sie dann weiterleben durften, so sollten ihre geliebten Geschichten, Märchen und Lieder, die sie in die Digiwelt gebracht hatten es für sie tun.  
„Dann, so sei es."  
Kinderhände umklammerte ihre Digivice. Sieben Wappen strahlten immer heller. Sieben Digimon machten sich zum Kampf bereit.  
„Wie auch immer es enden mag -"  
„Und wenn wir es bereuen sollten -"  
„Wenn wir für die Digiwelt auch nicht mehr sein werden wie Gestalten aus Märchen -"  
„Wenn es das Ende unserer Träume sein sollte -"  
„Wir werden dir die Digiwelt niemals überlassen."  
„Du bekommst unsere Träume nicht, Apokalymon!"

𝅘𝅥𝅱

( _Nein Nein das lasse ich nicht zu Ihr könnt mich nicht verrichten! Ihr seid nur Träumer hoffnungslose Träumer)_  
„Frucht Flechetten!"  
( _Träume haben in der Realität keinen Wert keine Hoffnung keine Gefühle sie sind wertlos_ )  
„Zeichen der Ältesten!"  
( _Ich bin der Rest aller zerstörten Träume aller Welten und was blieb war die bittere Realität!_ )  
„Zitternder Impuls!"  
( _Ihr werdet aufwachen und dann wird euch klar sein dass es nichts gibt wofür es sich zu träumen lohnt Ihr zögert das Ende nur hinaus!_ )  
„Goldene Flamme!"  
( _Ich werde mich rächen ihr habt unser aller Leid nur verlängert Ich werde mich rächen an euch die gesamte Digiwelt wird sich an euch allen rächen_ )  
„Letztes Exkalibur!"  
( _Ihr glaubt eure Fantasie eure Gefühle eure Träume eure Herzen hätten alle gerettet? Ihr Dummköpfe ihr seid der Anfang vom Ende Der Schatten in eurem Herzen wird niemals verschwinden_ )  
„Faustschläge!"  
( _Ich bin all eure Trauer all euer Zorn all eure Verzweiflung Ich werde euch immer finden Ich werde eure Leben zerstören Ich werde eure Träume zerstören Ihr werdet niemals glücklich werden!_ )  
„Trumpfkarte!"  
( _Ihr glaubt ihr hätte den ewigen Kreis der Digiwelt zerstört dabei habt ihr sie noch weiter an den Abgrund geführt ihr Ja ihr werdet es sein die die Digiwelt zer01110011tören ihr we01110010det für i01101101mer verzw01110010ifeln ihr w01110010rd01110010 01110100 mi01100011 01101000 befre01101001 01100101 01100100 01100001für 01110011 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100011 01101000_ )  
Stille.

𝅗𝅥

( _Wach auf! Wach auf liebe Alice es war alles nur ein Traum_ )  
rief man nach ihm, doch die Stimmen waren schrecklich gedämpft. Es schmerzte ihnen zuzuhören, wie auch sich umzusehen. Schwarz-Weißes Schachbrettmuster zu seinen Füßen. Spielte er immer noch Schach mit der Königin? War er nicht mit der Spiegelbahn gefahren, durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht, hatte mit dem Mond debattiert, hörte wie Löwe und Einhorn sich stritten und so jeder schimpfte, weil der Tee mal wieder nicht reichte, obwohl niemand am Tisch saß? Nein, das war Unsinn, wenn Hisaki auch nicht sagen konnte, wo genau die Unlogik saß (geschweige denn das alles an diesem Gedanken unlogisch war).  
( _Tsukaimon?_ )  
Man schubste ihn. Er hatte etwas in den Händen gehalten, dass war das Letzte, was er wusste. Aber was? Binsen? Nein, es war etwas lebendiges gewesen. Das Ferkel der Herzogin? Das ist abgehauen. Das Reh? Nein, auch das ist auf und davon. Das weiße Kaninchen? Auch nicht, er hatte es nie zu fassen bekommen. Zumindest aber bei der Farbe klingelte es bei Hisaki.  
Es war so warm. Sommer. Warum hatte er aber dann an Schnee gedacht?  
( _Tsukaimon?!_ )  
„Hisaki, sag was. Du wurdest gefragt", sagte Touko erneut und schubste Hisaki wieder an den Schultern. Er schüttelte sich kurz und sah sich geistesabwesend um. Das Licht war immer noch blendend, aber das Schachbrett verwandelte sich in Kacheln.  
Noch nicht ganz bei sich sah Hisaki Touko an, die rechts von ihm saß. Neben ihr die Zwillinge, Natsu saß links von Hisaki. Auch ihnen schenkte Hisaki kurz Aufmerksamkeit, anders wie dem Polizisten vor ihm.  
„Tsukaimon...", murmelte Hisaki. Dann nahm er erst den Polizisten zur Kenntnis. Und die Krankenschwestern. Und ganz viele andere Leute. Menschen. Keine Digimon. Überall waren Menschen.  
„Touko, wo sind wir?"  
„Wir sind im Nerima Krankenhaus... Wir sind zurück."  
Toukos Hand, die auf Hisakis Schultern lag wanderte wieder auf ihren Schoß. Er warf den Kopf hin und her, sah noch mehr Menschen, die auf die Gruppe Kinder starrte, die auf den unbequemen Stühlen saßen, tuschelten und dann weiter gingen, wenn ein Polizist sie dazu aufforderte. Auf einem der an der Decke hängenden LED-Schild las Hisaki AMBULANZ, weit davon hing eine schlichte, weiße Wanduhr, nur mit simplen Strichen, statt Zahlen. Es war kurz vor halb neun.  
„Wir sind wieder zurück? Aber wie? Wie kann das sein?"  
„Schon gut, Junge, alles ist gut. Ihr seid sicher", sagte der Polizist. Er sprach sehr ruhig, aber auf Hisaki hatte es kaum einen Effekt. Stattdessen blieb er verwirrt. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken und pelzig an. Er schmatze ein paar mal, aber der Geschmack verschwand nicht.  
„Das ist eine Nebenwirkung von den Beruhigungsmittel", erklärte der Polizist. Die Worte waren nett, aber allein das Wort _Beruhigungsmittel_ zu hören machte Hisaki stutzig und wäre er nicht immer noch so benommen, hätte er entsetzt aufgeschrien. Dann aber erinnerte er sich.  
„Eure Eltern werden auch gleich hier sein. Ihr habt ihnen und euren Lehrern einen ziemlich Schreck eingejagt."  
„Wo ist Renta?", fragte Hisaki Touko weiter.  
„Er wird gerade operiert. Gut scheint es ihm auch nicht zu gehen."  
„Vorhin kamen sein Vater hier vorbei", fügte Kana hinzu. „Mit uns gesprochen hat er nicht. Aber es sah schrecklich wütend aus."  
Hisaki dachte kurz nach. Er erinnerte sich. Während er in der Realität nur Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte er in seinem Kopf den Hexenmeister mit der Augenklappe wütend an ihm vorbeigehen sehen.  
Der Polizist, der immer noch vor Hisaki kniete räusperte sich laut.  
„Mein Junge, ich habe dich etwas gefragt und ich bitte dich, dass du mir Antworten gibst."  
„Eine Frage?", wiederholte Hisaki vorsichtig. „Könnten Sie die noch einmal wiederholen. Ich habe es wegen dem Mittel vermutlich nicht aufgenommen."  
„Meine Frage war, wo ihr den ganzen Tag gewesen seid."  
Über die Äußerung _den ganzen Tag_ wunderte sich Hisaki zwar, aber er antwortete dennoch ohne zu zögern:  
„Wir waren in der Digiwelt!"  
Der Polizist (ein Herr Ende vierzig), blies Luft aus der Nase und sah Hisaki überaus mitleidig an. Verwundert drehte Hisaki sich zu seinen Freunden, die plötzlich alle die Blicke sinken ließen.  
„Das haben deine Freunde auch schon gesagt."  
„Ja."  
„Und wie seid ihr dahin gekommen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist einfach so passiert. Ich weiß nur, der Troubadour hat uns dahin gebracht, aber keine Ahnung wie er das angestellte."  
„Und wer ist das?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Er hat ja keinen eigenen Körper, aber passt auf die Digiwelt auf. Oder so ähnlich."  
Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hisaki dabei immer noch überaus mitleidig an, was ihn selbst langsam ärgerte. Krankenschwestern liefen umher, teilweise standen sie mit in diesem Eck der Ambulanz, der eigentlich als Wartebereich fungierte. Einige weitere Polizisten standen zwischen Tür und Angel, um andere Leute, die hier vorbeikamen in einen anderen Gang zu führen. Es saßen wenig Leute hier, zirka eine Hand voll älterer Leute oder Personen, die durch Verletzungen beeinträchtigt waren.  
„Mein Junge, weißt du, wie du heißt?"  
„Natürlich!", antwortete Hisaki deutlich beleidigt. Er kam zum Schluss, dass der Polizist ihm nicht glaubte, weil er dachte Hisaki würde immer noch unter dem Einfluss der Beruhigungsmittel stehen. Allerdings wunderte er sich, warum seine Freunde so still waren.  
„Ich heiße Hisaki Amano."  
„Und ich welche Klasse gehst du?"  
„Ich gehe in die Fünfte."  
„Weißt du, wann du Geburtstag hast?"  
„21. Dezember."  
„Und wie alt bist du?"  
„Ich -", und dann begann Hisaki ins straucheln zu kommen. Sie waren zu lange in der Digiwelt und auf das konkrete Datum haben sie nie geachtet. Es spielte ohnehin nie eine Rolle welcher Tag des Monats es war und sie waren dafür auch stets zu beschäftigt. Aber vier Jahre waren sie dort. Knapp vier und Hisaki wurde klar, was sich in dieser Zeit alles hier verändert haben müsste.  
„Ich war elf, als wir in die Digiwelt kamen. Aber da ich nicht gewachsen bin, bin ich vermutlich immer noch elf. Aber eigentlich müsste ich jetzt fünfzehn sein."  
„Wie willst du fünfzehn sein, wenn du nicht gewachsen bist?"  
„In der Digiwelt funktioniert das halt alles anderes, wissen -"  
Er wurde plötzlich von Touko mit den Ellenbogen angeschubst. Hisaki blinzelte verärgert.  
„Was sollte das?" „Frag doch mal, welcher Tag heute ist", sagte sie. Hisaki hatte ihren Ton nicht einordnen können oder was der Sinn dieser Frage sein sollte. Der Polizist wartete jedoch nicht.  
„Es ist der 2. August", antwortete er. Hisaki wurde hellhörig. Am 1. August wurden sie in die Digiwelt geholt. Man wollte fast denken, was für ein Zufall es war, aber was man über Hisaki wissen musste, war dass er gerne mal ein paar Ecken zu weit dachte. Und plötzlich machte die Aussage _den ganzen Tag_ Sinn.  
„2. August... 1979?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig, wie schockiert. Der Polizist nickte ihm zu.  
„Man hat euch zuletzt kurz nach 9 Uhr morgens gesehen. Danach seid ihr regelrecht von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Ich möchte daher herausfinden, was passiert ist. Auch eure Eltern würde das interessieren. Sie waren krank vor Sorge", erklärte der Polizist ruhig. „Also, sagt, wo seid ihr gewesen?"  
„Wir waren in der Digiwelt!", sagte Hisaki nochmal überaus verzweifelt klingend.  
„Wo ist diese Digiwelt?"  
„Die Digiwelt ist in den Computern. Also so hat man es uns gesagt."  
„Wer?"  
„Na, der Troubadour hat das gesagt."  
„Hat er euch mitgenommen?"  
„Er hat uns nicht mitgenommen! Es ist einfach so pa-"  
Wieder unterbrach ihn Touko, diesmal aber hatte sie ihm in den Arm gekniffen. Hisaki biss vor Schmerz auf die Lippen und sah sie giftig an.  
Der Polizist schaute noch einmal die Reihe an Kindern auf und ab, dann stand er genervt auf.  
„Wisst Ihr Kinder, vielleicht ist es für den Moment auch zu viel für Euch. Ihr steht noch unter Schock. Ich und meine Kollegen werden uns erst einmal mit dem beschäftigen, was wir wissen. Wir haben bereits mit euren Eltern Kontakt aufgenommen und vereinbart, dass wir in den nächsten Tagen euch zu Hause besuchen, um im Ruhe mit euch zu sprechen."  
In dem Moment, als er aufstand rief bereits ein Kollege nach ihm, zu dem er auch gleich hinrannte. Eine Ärztin und eine Krankenschwester standen dabei, sie redeten miteinander, man konnte aber nicht sagen über was. Nur dass es offensichtlich um die Kinder ging.  
„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle, Touko? Was sollte das?", keifte Hisaki sie an.  
„Sei dankbar, oder wolltest du wieder was gespritzt bekommen, so wie vorhin?"  
Hisaki antwortete nicht, sondern hob nur verwundert die Augenbrauen.  
„Du weißt es nicht mehr?", harkte Natsu nach und Hisaki schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir sind im Kaorikawa Park zu uns gekommen. Die Polizisten haben uns entdeckt und als sie uns vor Ort verhört haben, haben du und Soichiro geschrien."  
„Warum haben wir geschrien?"  
„Weil ihr die ganze Zeit von der Digiwelt geredet habt und die Leute vom Rettungsdienst dachten, ihr hättet eine Vollmeise. So wie eben."  
Hisakis Arm zuckte. Er erinnerte sich vage, dass man ihm eine Spritze gegeben hatte. Er war aufgebracht gewesen, aber dann war er ganz müde geworden und die ganze Welt fühlte sich weich an. Laufen konnte er noch und der Zustand hielt nicht lange, aber er musste an die Hand genommen werden.  
Soichiro selbst kam nur schleichend aus diesem Dämmerzustand wieder heraus.  
„Wir haben ihnen immer und immer wieder alles erzählt", sprach nun Kana. „Die Digimon. Die Apartheid. Shakamon. Die Wappen. Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus. Unsere Digimon. Alles, was wir in den fast vier Jahren erlebt hatten. Aber niemand glaubt uns."  
„Wir sind gerade einmal einen Tag weg gewesen", fing Touko wieder an. „Deswegen sind wir nicht älter geworden. Weil unsere Zeit anders verlief. Das war vielleicht eine dieser Anomalien."  
„Aber wie sind wir wieder hier gelandet? Wir haben doch gegen Apokalymon gekämpft. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Haben wir gewonnen? Ist er fort?"  
Touko antwortete nicht mehr. Sie starrte geradeaus, ihr Rücken war plötzlich ganz gerade geworden. Hisaki meinte, ein Schlucken zu hören und ehe er daran dachte, mal zu schauen auf was Touko da starrte, erinnerte er sich an noch eine Aussage:  
( _Wir haben eure Eltern kontaktiert_ )  
Dort standen also Toukos graue Zeitdiebe, oder schlicht gesagt, ihre Eltern. Nicht erfreut, was wenig überraschend war. Hisaki sah sie an und sein erster Gedanken war, dass sie wie damals aussahen. Damals, was eigentlich gestern war. Er hatte sie zuletzt gesehen, als er Touko abgeholt hatte. Verdammt, man sah sogar noch, dass Toukos Mutter den Tag zuvor sich die Haare frisch geschnitten hatte, wie in dem Moment, als Touko sich noch von ihren Eltern verabschiedete.  
Damals. Gestern. Gestern. Sie waren einen Tag weg gewesen. Keine vier Jahre. Ihre Welt war genau so, wie sie sie zurückgelassen hatten.  
Niemand von den Nakatanis signalisierte wirklich Freude bei dem Aufeinandertreffen. Touko war froh, so viel Abstand von ihren Eltern zu haben und hatte ihre Freiheit genossen. Sie hatte an sie gedacht, aber nie vermisst, wie alle anderen ihre Eltern auch nie vermisst haben. Sie nun zu sehen, wo man sie eigentlich schon aus seinem Leben gestrichen hatten war mehr wie nur beklemmend. In den Augen ihrer Eltern war sie im Moment jedoch nur eine ungehorsame Tochter, die sich offenkundig schämte bewusst etwas angestellt zu haben, dass viele Leute verschreckt hatte.  
„Touko. Vater und ich sind hier", rief ihre Mutter zu ihr. Die beiden waren auf die Kinder zugelaufen, aber auf halber Strecke stehen geblieben.  
„Ja... Ich habe euch gesehen", antwortete sie, aber klang so eingeschüchtert, wie Hisaki sie lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. „Hallo Mama. Hallo Papa."  
„Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast?", schimpfte ihr Vater weiter. „Du bist uns nämlich einige Erklärungen schuldig."  
„Herr Nakatani, es war -", fing Hisaki an, aber der scharfe Blick von Toukos Vater ließ ihn verstummen. Es war nicht gleichzusetzen mit dem flammenden Blick seines eigenen Vaters, aber sicherheitshalber sagte Hisaki nichts mehr.  
„Schatz. Wir sollten das zu Hause klären. Hier schauen zu viele Leute zu", flüsterte Toukos Mutter, während sie dabei ihren Mann an der Schulter berührte. Beide warfen die Köpfe zur Seite, Krankenschwestern wurden beim Starren ertappt und versuchten anschließend so zu tun, als würden sie irgendeine Arbeit verrichten. Den wenigen Polizisten, die noch hier waren und solange Aufpasser spielten, bis alle Kinder bei ihren Erziehungsberechtigten waren versuchten so zu wirken, als kümmerte es sie nicht.  
„Du hast Recht. Touko, wir gehen nach Hause."  
Doch Touko hörte nicht. Sie atmete einmal schwer, aber tief und blieb sitzen, bemüht nicht eingeknickt zu wirken, sondern überzeugt. Kana legte noch ihren Arm um den von Touko, diese beruhigte sie aber mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln.  
Sie blieb weiter sitzen und dann schüttelte sie eifrig den Kopf. Ihr Vater riss erzürnt die Augen auf, ihre Mutter wurde bereits leicht rot vor Wut.  
„Touko. Komm her."  
„Nein!", rief sie. „Ich geh nicht, bis ich weiß, wie es Renta geht!"  
„Touko, es reicht! Du hast schon genug Ärger bereitet. Das ganze Viertel hat euch gesucht!"  
Toukos Finger krallten sich in den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, ihr Körper blieb angespannt, selbst als ihr Vater kam und sie mit einem Ruck auf ihre Füße stellte. Er zog sie hinter sich her, aber Touko stemmte dagegen. Natsu, Hisaki, Kana und auch der noch leicht benommene Soichiro sprangen auf, um Touko irgendwie zu helfen (wenn auch keiner wusste wie), aber wieder brachte sie das wütenden Gesicht von Herr Nakatani dazu sich nicht zu rühren. Und keiner von ihnen verstand weshalb. Sie hatten vor Dämonen gestanden und gekämpft. Wieso schafften sie es bei ihren Eltern nicht?  
„Wenn wir sagen, wir gehen, dann gehen wir jetzt auch! Siehst du nicht, wie die Leute dich anschauen? Du bist ein anständiges Kind, also benimm dich auch so und hör auf dich von diesen anderen Kindern immer in alles mit reinziehen zu lassen!"  
„Ich kann das selbst entscheiden!", brüllte sie und Touko schaffte es sich auf dem Griff ihres Vaters zu befreien. Sie stand mit erhobener Brust da, fast genauso gerade und steif wie ihr Vater, die sofort verriet dass er Marineoffizier war. Zitternd schluckte sie den Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals bildete runter.  
„Ich kann Entscheidungen auch alleine treffen und mir ist egal, was andere Leute dabei denken! Hört auf mir ständig einreden zu wollen, was ich zu denken habe!"  
Man sah Touko an, dass sie kurz davor war einzuknicken. Denn das Wichtigste im ihrem Hause war Autorität und Loyalität. Doch wenn auch nicht körperlich war Touko vier Jahre geistig reifer geworden.  
Hisaki, Soichiro, Kana und Natsu sahen zu und auch wenn sie keinen Laut von sich gaben, wusste Touko, dass die vier sie ermutigten weiter zu machen.  
Ihre Eltern, besonders aber ihr Vater ärgerte sich viel mehr über die Meuterei, die ihr Kind da an den Tag legte.  
„Lass diesen unverschämten Ton, Touko! Wir waren krank vor Sorge, kapierst du das nicht? Wir dachten du bist entführt worden und dann benimmst du dich so? Etwas Schlimmeres hättest du uns nicht antun können!"  
„Aber das ist doch keine Absicht gewesen. Wir waren doch nur in der Digiwelt, aber wurden einfach so hineingezerrt. Wir wussten auch nicht, wie man wieder zurückkam und ich konnte nicht einfach gehen! Betamon brauchte mich doch! Ich will wieder zu Betamon!"  
„Hör auf solche Lügen zu erzählen!"  
„Das ist keine Lüge!"  
Es war ihre Mutter, die den Streit beendete. Sie ging nur einen Schritt nach vorn, holte aus und schlug Touko mit der offenen Hand ins Gesicht. Die euphemistischen Gesichter der anderen vier verzerrten sich vor Entsetzen, ein paar Krankenschwestern schnappten überrascht nach Luft. Es war still und jeder in diesen Gang starrte auf Touko, die sich die rote Wange hielt und als könnte sie nicht glauben, was eben passiert war blickte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden. Und dann, als Tränen aus ihren Augen kamen, zu ihren Eltern.  
„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Touko. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du ein liebes Mädchen wärst."  
„Aber ich lüge nicht, Papa. Bitte glaub mir. Betamon..."  
„Es reicht. Wir wollen keine Lügen mehr von dir hören", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie. Touko hielt sofort den Mund zu, presste ihn dabei so fest zusammen, dass man nur noch einen Strich sah.  
„Komm jetzt. Wir haben genug. Zu Hause kannst du darüber nachdenken, was du getan hast."  
„Aber Mama..."  
„Komm endlich, Touko!", fuhr ihre Mutter wieder dazwischen. Sie schwieg sofort. Beinah weggetreten setzte Touko einen Schritt nach vorne, dann den nächsten, beobachtet von ihren Freunden.  
„Touko!", rief Hisaki ihr nach. Sie blieb stehen und Hisaki offenbarte sich ihr verheultes und schockiertes Gesicht. Sie sagte nichts. Noch einmal sah Touko zu ihren Eltern, die erbost darauf warteten, dass ihre Tochter sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Hisaki wollte auf sie zu gehen, doch Touko schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mit einem letzten Blick noch einmal zu Hisaki, den Zwillingen und Natsu kehrte sie ihnen beschämt den Rücken zu, um ihren Eltern zu folgen.  
„Touko, bleib da!", rief noch einmal Kana hinterher. Doch Touko lief gehorsam ihren Eltern nach. Kana stand ungläubig da, konnte kaum fassen, dass ausgerechnet Touko vor ihren Eltern einknickte.  
Währenddessen schaute Hisaki sich um. Alle Erwachsenen die zugeschaut hatten, wie Touko von ihrer Mutter eine Ohrfeige bekam hatten sich abgewandt und taten, als wäre das eben gar nicht vorgefallen. Ein paar tuschelten, aber Hisaki konnte nicht genau hören was. Vielleicht tat ihnen Touko leid. Vielleicht hetzten sie über ihre Eltern. Oder aber schoben Touko selbst die Schuld zu. Egal was es war, für Hisaki zählte allein die Tatsache, dass sie nicht geholfen hatten. Sie hatten nur zugesehen, wie ein Mädchen, von dem die Ärzte glaubten, dass sie verwirrt sei und unter Schock stand geohrfeigt wurde.  
„Da steckt ihr also!", hallte eine Frauenstimme auf und diesmal waren es Kana und Soichiro, die aufschreckten. Soichiro aber verlor sofort wieder den Boden unter den Füßen und musste sich an Kana stützen. Die Sanitäter hatten ihn womöglich zu viel Beruhigungsmittel gegeben.  
Fast noch eingeschüchterter wie Touko und noch bemitleidenswerter standen die beiden vor ihrer doch sehr jungen Mutter, die in ihren Kleidern fast noch jünger wirkte, wie sie eigentlich war.  
„Mama...", wimmerte Kana, ohne ihre Mutter anzuschauen.  
„Unfassbar, meine eigenen Kinder, die ich versuche anständig zu erziehen machen einen solchen Ärger und bringen das ganze Viertel in Aufruhr! Wieso tut ihr das?! Wieso macht ihr mir unser ohnehin nicht einfaches Leben noch schwerer?"  
„Das war doch keine Absicht, Mama."  
„Sei ruhig, Kana!"  
Kana bibberte und aus Gewohnheit schmiegte sie sich näher an ihren Bruder, der die Berührung durch festes drücken erwiderte, soweit er aufgrund der Nebenwirkungen des Beruhigungsmittels in der Lage war.  
„Mama, hör uns doch zu, es war keine Absicht! Wir sind einfach so in die Digiwelt geraten, wir haben damit nicht gerechnet", versuchte Soichiro zu erklären. Er sprach leise, aber er bemühte sich um Deutlichkeit.  
„Hätten wir das geahnt, hätten wir vorher Bescheid gegeben, wirklich!"  
„Schluss, jetzt! Alle beide. Ich habe eure Ausreden und Versprechen satt. Ich habe euch erlaubt in der Schulband zu spielen, weil ihr versprochen habt euch zu benehmen und was tut ihr stattdessen?"  
Kana bemühte sich um Widerworte, aber sie zitterte zu sehr um ihren Mund aufzumachen. Sie ließ ihre Hand nach hinten wandern, hoffend, da stünde irgendwo Floramon, die ihr die Hand gab, wenn Kana es nicht schaffte das zu sagen, was ihr auf der Zunge brannte. Doch Floramon war da nicht, genauso wenig wie ihr Mut.  
Soichiro machte zumindest den Ansatz, dass er etwas sagen wollte, aber sein Mund fühle sich regelrecht fusselig an und er schaffte es daher gehend auch nicht, Worte und Gedanken zu ordnen. Aber seine Mutter erkannte allein die er schaute, dass er etwas trotziges von sich geben wollte und fiel beiden ins Worte, ehe sie die Chance hatten weiter unangenehm aufzufallen.  
„Ich will von euren Fantasiewelten nichts mehr hören. Ihr habt Hausarrest!", schimpfte sie mit den beiden und nahm Soichiro an die Hand. Kana hielt sich automatisch an ihm fest. Wie Touko sah auch sie zu Hisaki und Natsu noch zurück. Sie weinte, folgte aber stumm ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder. Hisaki konnte nur ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.  
Aus dem Gang, in den die Familie Morikawa ging, kamen ihnen die Familie von Natsu entgegen. Sie machten Kanas und Soichiros Mutter und ihren beiden Kindern gleich auch Platz, als diese wütend vorbei stiefelte.  
Natsus Mutter sah ihren Sohn als erste und auch als erste Mutter an dem Tag lief sie freudestrahlend und mit offenen Armen ihrem Sohn entgegen, blieb aber stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass Natsu keine große Wiedersehensfreude empfand. Genau wie Touko zuvor hielt er sich am Stuhl fest, sah aber nicht fort. Er sah eher aus, als wüsste er schlicht nicht, was er denken und machen sollte, als seine Mutter, sein Vater und seine fünf Jahre ältere Schwester vor ihm standen. Natsus Eltern waren nicht streng, doch war diese Elternliebe mehr eine Art Kontrollzwang und Bevormundung, statt Interesse dafür, dass ihr Sohn glücklich war. Dass erkannte man schon, wie abwertend sie die Morikawa Zwillinge und Hisaki anschauten, die sie nicht als Freunde ihres jüngsten Sprosses, sondern als Störfaktoren ansah.  
„Natsu, mein Junge, ich bin so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist", sagte seine Mutter wehleidig.  
„Wo warst du nur? Wieso bist du nicht zur Musikprobe gegangen?", fragte auch sein Vater. „Du bist doch immer so gewissenhaft. Haben dich deine Freunde dazu angestiftet?"  
„Nein! Das haben sie nicht. Wir..."  
Natsu ließ den Kopf hängen. Er versuchte nicht einmal sich zu erklären, geschweige den das Wort _Digiwelt_ auszusprechen. Man hatte ja bei Touko und den Zwillingen gesehen, was es brachte.  
„Frau Usui, es war wirklich keine Absicht. Wir sind alle zufällig da rein geraten. Wir wollten niemals jemanden Sorgen bereiten", erklärte sich Hisaki, anstelle von Natsu. Die Usuis galten zwar allgemein als überaus freundlich, doch als sie Hisaki ansahen, zeigte sich ihre offensichtliche Missgunst. Natsus ältere Schwester schenkte Hisaki gar keine Beachtung. Aus ihrer Sicht war Natsu ein Unschuldslamm und die Welt um ihn herum abscheulich. Zumindest im letzten Punkt würde Hisaki ihnen kaum widersprechen.  
„Natsu, komm jetzt bitte", forderte Natsus Vater schließlich und ignorierte Hisaki nun ebenso.  
„Ich will hierbleiben!", schrie Natsu und klammerte sich noch fester an den Stuhl. „Ich bleibe, bis ich weiß wie es Renta geht! Ich bin doch sein Freund!"  
„Renta ist viel zu alt für dich um dein Freund zu sein", sagte seine Schwester schließlich.  
„Na und, Alter spielt in einer Freundschaft keine Rolle, sondern Vertrauen! Ich muss bleiben!"  
„Natsu bitte."  
Seine Mutter ging einen Schritt nach vorne und hob ihr Gesicht, damit nicht nur ihr Sohn, sondern jeder sah, wie nah sie den Tränen war und ihre Lippen zitterten.  
„Wir haben uns schon genug Gedanken machen müssen. Wir dachten, du bist entführt worden. Wir waren krank vor Sorge und jetzt willst du nicht mehr zu uns kommen? Haben wir etwa so viel falsch gemacht? Hasst du uns etwa, Natsu? Wieso tust du uns das an?"  
„Nein, ich hasse euch nicht!"  
In dem Moment, als Natsu das Lächeln im Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, wusste er, dass es keine Freude zeigte, sondern Triumph. Sie hatte ihren Sohn da, wo sie ihn wollte und er wusste es. Schulter sackten ein, die Hände ließen den Stuhl los und schweigend steuerte Natsu auf seine Familie zu, wurde aber noch einmal von Hisaki zurückgehalten.  
„Natsu, merkst du nicht, dass sie dich mit ihren Gefühlen erpressen?", flüsterte er im scharfen Ton.  
„Das weiß ich doch."  
„Warum gehst du dann?"  
„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach hin? Zu Candlemon? Zu Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus? Sag, wohin?"  
Natsus Zittern war so stark, dass dieses auf Hisaki überging.  
„Wir sind wieder zu Hause, Hisaki. Und zu Hause sind wir nur Kinder."  
Hisaki sagte nichts mehr. Er sah Natsu nur an, stand da wie ein von Scheinwerfern geblendetes Reh und konnte genauso wenig wie dieses sich kaum rühren. Selbst als er Natsus Hand aus seiner glitt, blieben sie in der Luft, verkrampft und doch zitternd wie Äste im Wind. Die Hand, die noch von Hisaki gehalten worden war, streckte er nun seiner Mutter entgegen, die ihr jüngstes Kind in die Arme nahm, die große Schwester daneben, die erleichtert aufatmete. Natsu drehte sich nicht um, als er fortging. Selbst wenn, hätte er nicht zurückblicken können, da Herr Usui direkt hinter ihm lief, eine Blockade für Natsus Wunsch, wieder zurückgehen zu können. Zu seinen Freunden, die seine Eltern nicht mochten, da sie dachten wegen ihnen würde Natsu zu einem verkommenen Individuum werden.  
Hisaki war wütend, enttäuscht, aber Vorwürfe konnte er seinen Freunden nicht machen. Sie konnten nicht viel für, dass sie den Druck, den ihre Eltern auf sie ausübten nicht standhalten konnten. Sie waren eben alle nur Kinder. Anders wie in der Digiwelt.  
In der Digiwelt waren sie Digiritter. Soldaten. Und für einen kurzen Moment Helden. Aber nicht in der Realen Welt. Hier waren Kinder nichts wert und die Digiwelt nur eine Traumwelt. Vielleicht, so dachte Hisaki sich, war es das auch. Vielleicht war dies alles wirklich nur ein Traum.  
„Hisaki!"  
Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Hisaki drehte sich nicht um, er wusste, dass es sein Vater war. Er traute sich auch nicht mehr über die Schultern zu schauen, als er das Klackern der Schuhe hörte, das auf dem glatten Kachelboden ertönte, während sein Vater auf ihn zulief. Direkt neben ihm blieb er stehen und nach viel Überwindung schaute Hisaki zu seinem Vater – seinem vermeidlichen Vater – hoch.  
Seine Augen mochte Hisaki nicht. Immer, wenn sich die beiden so lange in die Augen sahen, begann Hisaki darin zu sehen, wie er ihm Vorwürfe machte.  
„Wir gehen. Und zwar auf der Stelle, hast du gehört?"  
„Ja, Vater...", sagte Hisaki, aber es war mehr ein schweres Seufzen. Er fühlte sich erdrückt unter den Blicken seines Vaters und wahrscheinlicher war, dass es genau diese Blicke waren, die Hisaki dazu brachten sie in Bewegung zu setzen, statt er selbst. Seine Mutter stand vor der Türe, die wieder in den Eingangsbereich führte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann folgte sie ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn.  
„Mutter..."  
„Sei still jetzt, Hisaki", zischte sie, während sie hintereinander herliefen. „Wir haben bereits an das Schlimmste gedacht, dabei haben du und deine Freunde einfach geschwänzt und im botanischen Garten gecampt."  
Hisaki widersprach nicht. Weiter darauf zu beharren, dass er in der Digiwelt war kam ihm sinnlos vor. Er war sich auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es die Digiwelt wirklich gegeben hatte. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, kam Hisaki dass alles einfach absolut surreal vor. Eine Welt in einem Computer? Tierähnliche Gestalten, die zu Engeln oder Monstern wurden? Ein Krieg unter Fantasiewesen? Wer, außer ein Kind, dass von der Realität flüchten wollte dachte sich das aus? Oder glaubte daran? Aber -  
( _Kouta!_ )  
Wo war er dann? Der Polizist hatte sie gefragt, aber niemand kam dazu sich zu äußern. Kouta war nicht hier. Seine Asche war in der Digiwelt. Oder nicht? Wenn es die Digiwelt nicht gab, wo war Kouta? Was war mit seinem Leichnam geschehen? War er überhaupt tot, wenn die Digiwelt doch nicht echt war?  
Gedankenverloren blieb Hisaki stehen, seine Mutter aber zögerte nicht und nahm ihren Sohn an die Hand. Keine Spur von Zärtlichkeit, sie packte ihn und zerrte ihn wie einen Hund an der Leine. Allein wäre er nicht fähig gewesen sich zu rühren. Mit jeder Frage und jeder Ungereimtheit tat sein Magen weh, Schmerzen wie spitze Steine im Inneren.  
Im Empfangsbereich kamen sie auch an den Leuten vorbei, die auf einem der Stühle saßen, die in langen Reihen nebeneinander platziert warten. Einige lasen Zeitung, manche starrten nervös auf ihre Uhr oder an der an der Wand. Ein Kalender hing daneben, die einzelnen Zahlen und Wochentage waren Kärtchen, die man abhängen und auswechseln konnte. Es war Donnerstag. 2. August 1979.  
Hisaki schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Niemand sah es.  
Hisakis Vater blieb sofort stehen, kaum dass sich die Eingangstür geöffnet hatte, seine Mutter kurz darauf auch. Ein übermüdeter Mann stand vor ihnen, er war außer Atem, Schweißperlen hingen an der Stirn. Als Hisaki ihn sah, wünschte er sich, er könnte sich auflösen.  
„Herr Amano", schnaufte er. „Ist Kouta hier? Ich hörte, man hat die Kinder gefunden, aber die Polizei hat sich bei mir nicht gemeldet."  
„Tut mir Leid, Herr Ichijouji", sagte Hisakis Vater. „Aber ihren Sohn haben wir nicht gesehen. Es war nur noch Hisaki hier."  
„A-Aber er muss doch da sein. Man hat uns gesagt die Kinder waren zu siebt unterwegs. Kouta war bei ihnen! Wo ist mein Sohn?"  
„Wie ich bereits sagte, wir wissen es nicht. Man hat uns nicht über alles aufgeklärt."  
Herr Ichijoujis Gesicht, dass ohnehin schon durch die Nachricht seines verschwundenen Sohnes klamm geworden war, wurde noch farbloser. Im selben Moment entwickelte Hisaki Mitleid. Herr Ichijouji war ein lieber Mensch, der sich so sehr um seine Söhne bemühte. Kouta hatte sich deswegen immer Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Und ausgerechnet er wurde so gestraft.  
Hisakis betrübete Miene wurde von Herr Ichijouji bemerkt. Als Hisaki das bewusst wurde, drehte er den Kopf weg, aber es war zu spät.  
„Hisaki. Wo ist Kouta? Er war doch bei euch. Du musst doch wissen, wo er ist. Bitte sag es mir! Kouta muss doch nach Hause kommen."  
Hisaki sagte nichts, oder schaute irgendeinen der drei Erwachsenen an, wenn auch seine Eltern darauf warteten, ob er etwas zu sagen hatte. Es wäre viel gewesen, aber unglaubwürdig. Es glaubte ihnen keiner. Und weiter darauf beharren, dass die Digiwelt wirklich existierte? Dass Kouta dort gestorben war, wo Hisaki selbst kaum mehr sicher war, ob die Digimon, die Typus-Apartheid und ihr Kampf wirklich war oder ob er nur geträumt hatte. Vielleicht war sogar diese Situation gerade nur ein Traum.  
„Hisaki, bitte, sag mir wo Kouta ist. Gib mir eine Antwort!"  
„Es reicht jetzt", brummte Hisakis Vater und stellte sich dabei vor seine Frau und seinen Sohn. „Ich verstehe Ihren Kummer, aber die Kinder sind erst gefunden worden und man vermutet, dass sie alle noch unter Schock stehen. Hisaki muss nach Hause um sich wieder erholen zu können. Wenn sie ihn weiterhin bedrängen, bringt das Ihren Sohn auch nicht schneller hierher."  
Herr Ichijoujis Widerworte erstickten, ohne dass er überhaupt Luft holen konnte. Nicht die Worte, sondern der Blick seines Vaters entschied diese Diskussion letztendlich für sich. Dann ging er weiter, vorbei an diesen Mann, der geknickt zu Boden starrte und die Welt nicht mehr verstand. Er tat Hisaki nur noch mehr Leid und gerade, als er etwas Mut aufbringen konnte, etwas zu sagen, zerrte seine Mutter wieder an ihm. Sie ging alle drei an Herr Ichijouji vorbei. Auch an dessen Auto, das nicht weit entfernt vom Schauplatz dieser Szene stand. Im Inneren saß Kouta kleiner Bruder, die Augen glasig vor Müdigkeit. Und Trauer. Kurz streifte sein Blick den von Hisaki. Er sah weg, folgte schweigend seinen Eltern, versuchte das Weinen von Herr Ichijouji zu überhören. Und als Hisaki klar wurde was er da tat fühlte er sich noch schlechter.  
Aber es würde ihm niemand glauben. Niemand glaubte ihm oder seinen Freunden. Er glaubte es nicht einmal mehr selbst.  
Auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses war kaum etwas los und Hisaki war froh darum. Seine Mutter öffnete ihm noch die Hintertür und schnell sprang er hinein, ehe noch mehr Passanten kamen. Diese hörte er noch schimpfen, versuchte aber durch schier endlose Gedankengänge sich abzulenken, nichts sehen zu müssen, nichts hören zu müssen um seinen Verstand nicht noch weiter zu überfordern.  
Der Wagen fuhr los, aber er spürte es nicht. Seine Eltern sagten etwas, aber er achtete darauf nicht. Hisaki sah sich nur den hellblauen, fast wolkenlosen Himmel an. Als er  
( _wann wann wann war das vor einem Tag vor vier Jahren_ )  
mit seinen Freunden aus dem Haus ging, war der Tag genauso gewesen. Die Welt hatte sich hier nicht geändert. Sie war wie stehengeblieben.  
Vier Jahre Wunderland waren in der Realen Welt nichts wert. Wenn es kein Traum war. Wenn, und der Zweifel starb in der Sekunde, als Hisaki das Digivice berührte, dass an seiner Hose hing, wegriss und es sich ansah. Dieses Ding, das mal ein Spielzeug war. Aus dem Tsukaimon kam.  
Das Wappen. Hisaki fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Brust und spürte das Amulett unter seinem T-Shirt. Es war da. Es war echt. Also war es kein Traum, er und die anderen waren vier Jahre in der Digiwelt, die Digiwelt war echt und sie waren im Krieg und Kouta ist gestorben, genau vor ihnen allen und Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus und die Hohen Digimon und die Dämonenkönige und Apokalymon und und  
„Tsukaimon..."  
Seine Eltern hatten Hisaki murmeln gehört, aber sagten nichts. Dabei würde sie diesen Namen in den nächsten Tagen noch sehr oft hören. Mit jedem Tag auch, an dem die Polizei kam und versuchte ihn zu verhören oder Reporter von der Presse kamen, wurde es schlimmer und schlimmer. Obgleich Hisaki wusste, dass all das in der Digiwelt wirklich passiert war – niemand würde es glauben. Und es tat auch keiner. Weder Eltern, noch Lehrer, noch Polizisten oder die Psychologen, zu denen er und die Anderen geschleppt wurden.  
Von den Tag an zerbrach weit mehr wie der Glaube ans Wunderland. Renta konnte nicht mehr laufen und blieb für den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl. Mit Touko konnte Hisaki kaum reden, sie wurde sogar Monate danach von ihren Eltern überwacht und kontrolliert. Der Kontakt mit Natsu und den Zwillingen schleifte dahin und irgendwann grüßte man sich auch nicht mal mehr, wenn sich ihr Weg traf. Zu groß war die Unsicherheit, die Angst wieder aufzufallen und wie ein Geisteskranker von Arzt zu Therapeut geschleift zu werden. Noch mehr Ärger zu Hause zu bekommen.  
Das Orchester, dass die Digiwelt mit ihren Gefühlen in ihrer Musik rettete löste sich auf. Dieser bestimmte Klang in Hisakis Klavierspiel verkümmerte. Es war einfach nur Geklimper.  
Was ihm blieb war Tsukaimon. Nur Tsukaimon konnte er nicht vergessen oder aufgeben. In seiner Traumwelt traf er seinen Partner, mal traurig, mal fröhlich, mal zusammen schlafend unter einem Baum liegend. Aber immer bat Tsukaimon ihn darum wiederzukommen. Und nichts wollte Hisaki mehr wie das.  
Weg von der Realen Welt, die doch so falsch und unehrlich war.  
Zurück ins Wunderland.  
Zu Tsukaimon.  
Zu seinem besten Freund.

* * *

Die Warp-Digitationen an sich sind alle nicht Canon

\- PriestAngemon/MagnaAngemon (Priest Mode) zu Dominimon ist canon (auch Dominimon existiert nur im V-Tamer Manga). Funfact, MangaAngemon/PriestAngemon zu VenomMyotismon ist canon.

\- Lilamon zu Ceresmon ist nicht canon. Da Ceresmon und Lilamon aber ähnliche Fähigkeiten haben, Lilamon auf einer Blume basiert und Ceres die Frühlingsgöttin ist (und Kanas Musikstück ist ja auch der Frühling), macht es eigentlich Sinn. Funfact, Lilamon zu Puppetmon ist canon.

\- Megadramon zu Goldramon ist canon (auch zu Machinedramon)

\- Mystimon zu AncientWisemon ist nicht canon, allerdings sind beide Magier und ich wollte auf dieser Magie-Schiene für Candlemon bleiben (ein Krieger hätte zu Natsu einfach nicht gepasst und Devimon handelt auch eher nach Köpfchen, als mit Stärke). Einmal um auch näher bei dieser Hobbit-Thematik zu bleiben und weil ich mir als Mega-Level für Devimon Murmuxmon vorstelle (wäre über Phelesmon, SkullSatamon oder Mummymon sogar canon. Ich würde Phelesmon bevorzugen). Darum auch die Anspielung mit dem Hexenkönig und Thorins Drachenfieber.

\- MegaSeadramon zu Plesiomon ist canon (zu MetalSeadramon natürlich auch)

\- Makuramon zu Gankoomon ist nicht Canon. Ein affenähnliches Mega-Digimon gab es nicht. Gankoomon hat aber einen ähnlich rein physischen Kampfstil wie Etemon und hat wie er ebenso ein großzügiges Ego. Und schließlich verkörpert er ja Krabats etwas dümmlichen, aber talentierten und hilfsbereiten Freund. Makuramon zu MetalEtemon ist auch nicht canon. Aber zu Piedmon. Muss ich nicht verstehen.

\- Terriermon und Lopmon können über DNA-Digitation zu Cherubimon werden

\- Dagomon kann im canon zu zwei Dämonenkönigen digitieren, entweder zu Leviamon oder zu Deemon.

\- Shakkoumon ist als einziger nicht auf dem Mega-Level da ja das offizielle Mega-Level von Armadillomon eigentlich Vikemon ist. Das ist aber auch das von Gomamon. Doppelt konnte ich nicht nehmen. Passend, wenn man mich fragt wäre etwas wie ClavisAngemon oder SlashAngemon gewesen, jedoch sind das auch Engel-Digimon auf dem Mega-Level und... na ja, das hatte etwas merkwürdiges, da ja Seraphimon, Ophanimon und Cherubimon als Engel-Digimon auf dem Mega-Level eigentlich einen sehr besonderen Status haben und der wird dadurch, dass sie die Einzigen sind nochmal betont. Die restlichen Optionen, zumindest laut canon waren so... na ja.

\- Alice sagt in ihrem Text im Original als sie ins Kaninchenloch fällt eigentlich "am Mittelpunkt der Erde".

\- der Befehl 14F13 ist direkt an Aktion 14f13 angelehnt, der offizielle Befehl der Nazis KZ-Häftlinge, die alt, krank und arbeitsunfähig waren zu töten aka. Häftlings-Euthanasie

\- einige Quellen sagen über Apokalymon, dass er aus den negativen Gefühlen von Digimon UND Menschen entstehen kann. Das mit dem Halt and Catch Fire machte auf mich sofern Sinn, dass es über diesen Befehl heißt, dass der Computer rasend schnell rechnet und dann eben "abbrennt". So habe ich mir zumindest diese Zeitverschiebung in der Digiwelt erklärt und warum sie nach Apokalymons endgültiger Vernichtung Digiwelt und Reale Welt wieder synchron liefen.

Auch her hat meine alte Bekannte Mondschatten wieder ein paar Gedanken und Infos zu Apokalymon geäußert.

watch?v=4gim0srZ3IQ

\- einige Attacken von Dominimon und Gankoomon hatten keine richtige deutsche Übersetzung, zumindest keine gescheite.


	28. LOOKING GLASSES 1st Movement

Konzert X - LOOKING GLASSES, 1. Satz, Largo meno mosso

„Hisaki?"  
Verzweifelt versuchte Tsukaimon seinen Partner wachzurütteln, doch er blieb bewusstlos. Sie schwebten in der dunklen Endlosigkeit umher. Neben ihm versuchte Betamon das Gleiche bei Touko, ebenso vergebens. Keiner erinnerte sich mehr genau an das Geschehene. Sie hatten Apokalymon angegriffen, dann gab es eine gigantische Explosion. Keine Ahnung wie lange sie bewusstlos waren, aber als Tsukaimon zu sich kam, spürte er, dass diese Dimension dabei war in sich zusammenzufallen. Es wurde unerträglich heiß, wie bei einem Großbrand.  
„Renta! Komm zu dir, Renta", jammerte Koemon. Auch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Dennoch probierten sie es alle weiter, auch Tsukaimon, der Hisaki noch einmal an den Schultern rüttelte und bemerkte, wie ein unheilvolles Flackern seine Hand kurz taub werden ließ. Seine Daten hielten dieser Dunkelheit nicht ewig stand und Floramon schrak auf, als besagtes Flackern nun auch anfing auf die Kinder überzugehen.  
„Oh Nein...", winselte Candlemon leise.  
„Wir müssen zusehen, dass wir hier wegkommen, sonst werden wir alle mit diesem Raum noch gelöscht!", rief Dorumon in die Runde.  
„Und wie?", fragte Betamon, dabei besorgt auf Touko blickend, die noch immer nicht zu sich kam.  
Die Hitze wurde drückender. Feuer stieg aus der Ferne, die Druckwelle, die diese aber erzeugte reichte bis zu der Gruppe.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Tsukaimon Koemon. Candlemon schrie, als Natsu, an den er sich die ganze Zeit so eisern festgeklammerte von ihm fort bewegte. Candlemon versuchte ihn noch zu erreichen, aber sie stießen sich ab wie zwei gleich gepolte Magnete. Auch die anderen spürten diesen Sog, der sie von ihren Partner wegriss und je mehr sie sich wehrten, um so schneller vergrößerte sich die Distanz. Die Digimon stiegen hoch, während die Kinder fielen. Der Raum spaltete sich.  
„Nein, Kana!"  
„Bleib hier, Renta!"  
„Touko! Touko!"  
„Natsu, nicht!"  
„Soichiro, wach auf!"  
„Hisakiiiii!"  
Eine Feuerwand erhob sich vor den Digimon. Der Druck aus nächster Nähe warf sie regelrecht weg.  
„Bleibt zurück!"  
Die Digimon schauten hoch. Shakamon thronte über ihnen, leuchtend wie die Sonne.  
„Wenn ihr zu weit geht, werdet ihr wieder in die Dunkle Zone geworfen und niemand weiß, was mit euch geschieht."  
„Aber unsere Freunde!", protestierte Dorumon.  
„Ich kümmere mich um sie."  
Das war nicht Shakamon. Sie kannten die Stimme, der Ton jedoch war fremd. In der Ferne der Tiefe stoppte der Fall der Kinder. Ein Digimon rettet sie vor ihrem Sturz. Anubimon hatte überlebt.  
„Kommt schnell zurück, Anubimon!", rief Tsukaimon zu ihm hinunter, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin hier, um diesen Kindern zu helfen. Das bin ich ihnen noch schuldig."  
„Die Digiwelt baut sich auf, nachdem Zeit und Kämpfe so viele Wunden hinterlassen haben", unterbrach Shakamon die Digimon. „Die Energie der Dunklen Zone zerrt jedoch weiter an der Digiwelt. Man muss diesen Raum von ihr trennen."  
„Trennen?", wiederholte Floramon.  
„Eine Feuerwand wird dies tun und die Digiwelt vor der Dunkelheit schützen. Und euch wieder zurückbringen. Für mehr reicht meine Macht nicht."  
„Aber was ist mit Soichiro und den anderen?", fragte Dorumon aufgeregt und alle ihre Gesichter verzogen sich entsetzten, als Shakamon den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Sie müssen in ihre Welt zurück. Sie sind Menschen. Die Digiwelt würde sie als Fremdkörper ansehen und löschen."  
„Warum? Wir haben sie gerettet, warum tut die Digiwelt das?", bellte Koemon wütend, mit Tränen in den Augen. Doch sie müssten sich eingestehen, dass etwas dran war. Das Flackern auf dem Körper der Kinder wurde stärker. Sie wurden tatsächlich gelöscht.  
„Ich bringe sie sicher zurück", rief Anubimon hinauf. „Ich bringe sie hier raus und wieder in ihre Welt."  
„Du wirst es aber nicht schaffen rechtzeitig wieder zurückzukehren, ehe die Feuerwand vollst errichtet ist. Und länger warten kann ich nicht", antwortete Shakamon, irgendwo zwischen Strenge und Trauer. „Du wirst nie mehr in die Digiwelt zurückkehren können."  
„Schon gut. Als Herr der Unterwelt ist mein vorbestimmter Ort ein anderer. Ich werde die Seelen derer leiten, die fielen und sie ihren Platz zuweisen, wie es für Digimon wie mich bestimmt ist. Das hier ist mein Dank, dass ihr mich einst gerettet habt. Dann bin ich auch wieder bei meinem Bruder."  
„Labramon...", seufzte Kana in seinen Armen und kam wieder zu sich, nach und nach auch der Rest. Aber sie waren schwach. In ihrem Dämmerzustand hatten sie aber alles mitbekommen. Sie waren kraftlos. Sie hatten ihre ganze Energie und ihr Herz in den letzten Angriff gesteckt. Sie schafften es kaum ihre Digimon anzuschauen. Vielleicht aber auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass dies ein Abschied war, den niemand je auch nur erdachte und nie wollte.  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen um uns, ja?", rief Natsu.  
„Der Krieg und die Apartheid sind vorbei. Ihr habt keinen Grund mehr Angst zu haben", erklärte Renta sachte und zuckte. Seine Beine taten immer noch weh.  
„Übt schön weiter mit den Instrumenten, ja?"  
„Wir wollen aber nicht ohne euch Musik machen!", rief Betamon zu Touko hinunter. „Wir wollen mit euch durch die Digiwelt und Musik machen."  
„Ihr habt es doch versprochen."  
„Das werden wir auch...irgendwann", rief Soichiro zu Dorumon, der Tränen in den Augen sammelte.  
„Wir kommen wieder", sagte Hisaki schwach. „Wir werden üben und kommen wieder."  
„Wann?!", schrie Tsukaimon hinunter in die Tiefe. Von so weit weg sahen seine sonst eher grünen Augen für Hisaki blau aus. Und dass sie mit Tränen gefüllt waren.  
„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?"  
„Bald. Ganz bestimmt."  
„Aber wann ist _bald_?"  
„Bald!", rief Hisaki zurück, mit der Bitterkeit dahinter, dass er eigentlich selbst nicht wusste wann _Bald_ denn sein sollte.  
„Aber _wo_ ist bald?", fragte Tsukaimon und genauso gespannt wieder er starrten auch die anderen Digimon zu ihren Kindern, versuchten noch einmal in ihre Augen zu sehen, wie am ersten Tag. Der erste Tag...  
„Schnee..."  
Hisakis Hals war trocken. Die Dunkelheit trübte sein Bewusstsein und machte ihn schwach. Die zunehmenden Schwäche aller Kinder wurde von Anubimon bemerkt. Er konnte nicht länger bleiben und steuerte somit in die Tiefen der Finsternis, wo irgendwo der Weg in die Reale Welt war.  
„Dort wo der Schnee ist", rief Hisaki mit letzter Kraft, ehe die Entfernung zu groß wurde. „Dieser Ort... Da treffen wir uns wieder. Ich versprech es dir."  
„Wir sehen euch irgendwann wieder." „Vergisst uns bis dahin nicht."  
„Wir vergessen euch auch nicht."  
„Und übt auch ihr immer schön."  
„Macht so lange ohne uns für die Digiwelt Musik."  
Die Kinder und Anubimon waren nur noch ein Schein in der Ferne. Ein letztes Aufblitzen. Protest und Ablehnung kam von den Digimon, doch Shakamons Macht hinderte sie daran ihrem Gegenstück nachzugehen. Die Feuerwand erhob sich und trennte die Dunkle Zone endgültig von der Digiwelt.

𝅘𝅥𝅮

Zu sich kamen die Digimon wieder im Wald, gar nicht so weit weg von ihrer Villa. Rosemon und Wisemon waren bei ihnen und über allen war der Himmel klar, wenn die Welt auch immer noch grau schien.  
Shakamon hatte den Reparaturprozess gestartet, aber es würde lange dauern, bis die Digiwelt sich komplett erholt hätte. Doch es war besser wie alles zu Löschen oder zu rebooten. Die Digiwelt musste endlich einen neuen Weg einschlagen. Lernen. Leben.  
Die Apartheid löste sich schleichend auf. Es waren zu viele Soldaten gefallen, das Volk bestand fast nur noch aus Ausbildungs- oder Rookie-Digimon und die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs wurde von Digieiern überschwemmt. Die wenigen Viren waren ohne Anführer und Ophanimon, die Letzte der Gestirne hatte kein Interesse mehr daran diesen sinnlosen Kriegsakt fortzuführen. Den Absolventen der Akademie entzog sie die Macht der Digi-Armor-Eier, ohne das jemand wusste, was Ophanimon nun mit ihnen machen wollte.  
Der graue Schleier verzog sich langsam und in der ersten Nacht nach dem Errichten der Feuerwand war der Himmel klar und von Sternen durchzogen. Und als die Digimon diesen Himmel sahen vergaßen sie, wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick das Böse. Für einen kleinen Moment fühlten sie sich wie Helden.  
Auf dieses Gefühl des Triumphs folgte aber sogleich jenes der Ernüchterung. Nun, ohne Krieg wussten sie nicht, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie waren so lange Soldaten gewesen, dass sie sich ein Dasein als schlichte Musiker plötzlich kaum vorstellen konnten. Man sagten ihnen zu einem Orchester brauchte man einen guten Kapellmeister. Der dirigiert, hilft wenn man sich verspielte, unterstütze, komponierte, Mut zusprach. Das waren die Kinder gewesen. Doch ohne Kapellmeister fühlten sie sich unvollkommen. Ohne sie konnten sie nicht von selbst digitieren. Ein Rookie zu sein fühlte sich plötzlich falsch an. Schlimmer aber war, dass sie sich nutzlos fühlten.  
Einzig geblieben waren ihnen Rosemon und Wisemon, die sich weiterhin um sie kümmerten wie aufopfernde Elternteile.  
„Ihr könnt lernen, so wie die Digiwelt jetzt", hatte Wisemon zu ihnen gesagt. „Lernt. Und macht weiter Musik. Erschafft euer eigenes Orchester. Nun, da wir aktuell nicht einmal eine Politik haben, wird euch niemand stören. Eine neue – nein, eine nächste Generation wird gerade geboren. Beten wir, dass sie aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt hat. Und die Digiwelt ein besserer Ort wird."  
Die Hoffnung hatten sie, wenn auch der Kummer diese fast gänzlich verschlang.  
Fast schlimmer jedoch wie der Verlust ihrer Partner, war das Unwissen, wo Dracmon geblieben war. Er war nicht bei ihnen, als sie nach dem Kampf aus dem Koma erwachten. Er war auch nicht bei ihnen, als sie wieder in der Digiwelt waren. Niemand wusste wo er war.  
Man dachte, man fände ihn vielleicht an der Stelle, wo Kouta beerdigt worden war. Man dachte, er wäre im Puppenland. Man dachte, er käme von selbst wieder. Nichts davon traf ein und die Sorge wurde groß.  
„Weiß du denn nicht, wo er sein könnte, Tsukaimon?", fragte ihn die anderen, aber selbst er hatte keine Ahnung (und schließlich hatte er fest auf das Puppenland gewettet).  
„Wir sollten ihn suchen", schlug Floramon vor.  
„Und wo sollen wir Dracmon suchen? Wir haben doch schon alle möglichen Plätze nach ihm abgesucht."  
„Willst du etwa nur hier sitzen und warten, dass er vielleicht wieder kommt, Dorumon?", baffte Floramon weiter und Dorumon blieb still, wenn seine Bedenken aber durchaus berechtigt waren.  
„Dann müssen wir eben auch die unmöglichen Plätze absuchen", warf Tsukaimon ein. In der Dunkelheit des Zimmers sah man schwer, dass auch er in Sorge war. Es war mitten in der Nacht und Rosemon hatte lange bei ihnen gesessen, aber ihr gutes Zureden bewirkte kaum etwas in diesen Digimon. Vermutlich schliefen sie und Wisemon auch schon, während sie hier im Halbkreis saßen.  
„Also sollen wir uns einfach aufmachen?", fragte Betamon ängstlich und Candlemon klopfte ihn auf den Rücken.  
„Na, wenn Dracmon nicht kommt, müssen wir zu ihm. Außerdem haben wir keine Apartheid mehr, wir müssen uns also auch keine Gedanken über Wachposten und Grenzkontrollen machen."  
„Wir können aber nicht einmal digitieren, wenn es brenzlig wird."  
„Wir sind dafür zu sechst", sagte Koemon selbstbewusst. „Das wird. Also, brechen wir auf?"  
„Du willst jetzt schon gehen?", fragte Tsukaimon mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Wie wäre es mal mit einem Plan? Oder Rosemon und Wisemon Bescheid sagen?"  
„Meinst du, sie würde uns gehen lassen?"  
Nachdenklich schaute Dorumon zu Boden.  
„Koutas Tod hat auch Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus ganz schön verändert. Sie zeigen es nur nicht so. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass wir alleine losziehen."  
„Aber sie wollen doch Dracmon auch finden", meinte Betamon.  
„Und dann? Dann bleibt er genauso hier wie wir. Ich habe Soichiro versprochen mit an der Digiwelt zu arbeiten. Aber von hier kann ich das nicht. Ich will nicht ewig hier bleiben."  
„Ja. Geht mir auch so", murmelte Tsukaimon zustimmend. Der Rest nickte schlicht nur. Die Kämpfe waren anstrengend, aber ein Dasein ohne eine Berechtigung und ohne ein Ziel war nicht erstrebenswert. Sie hatten für Freiheit gekämpft und dass, da waren sich alle einig, mussten sie nun auch endlich nutzen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld hatten sie genug Schreckliches gesehen. Da draußen würde es kaum etwas geben, was sie noch schocken könnte.  
Sie zogen noch in der selben Nacht los. Floramon hinterließ einen Zettel für Rosemon und Wisemon. In dem Brief versprachen sie wiederzukommen, sobald sie Dracmon gefunden hätten und wüssten, was sie nun mit ihrer Freiheit anstellen wollten.  
Keiner von ihnen würde das Versprechen halten.

𝅘𝅥𝅮

Den ersten Monat zogen sie noch zu sechst los. Neben ihrer Suche nach Dracmon mussten die Digimon für sich feststellen, wie leer die Digiwelt plötzlich war und wie simpel. Die Bevölkerung war durch Krieg und die Hetzjagd nach den Viren deutlich geschrumpft. Champions trafen sie selten, Ultra- , geschweige denn Mega-Digimon gar nicht. Aber irgendwie beruhigend, gerade weil sie nicht digitieren konnten und sie sich keine Sorgen um Bredouillen machen mussten, in die sie hineingelangen könnten. Nach über einen Monat ohne einen Hinweis über Dracmons Aufenthalt trennten sie sich. Floramon, Betamon und Dorumon zogen nach Osten, Candlemon, Koemon und Tsukaimon gen Westen. Ungewollt aber kam ihr Kurs etwas ab und so wanderten sie Richtung Norden. Tsukaimon sah die Berge von weitem und schwaches Polarlicht in der Ferne. Ob das Frigimon-Dorf in der Nähe war? Ob...  
„Vielleicht", begann Koemon, plötzlich und gedankenverloren, während sich die Gruppe in einem hohlen Baum verkroch um dort die Nacht rumzukriegen. Candlemon und Tsukaimon spitzen zwar die Ohren, aber Koemon schien vergessen zu haben, dass er etwas gesagt hatte und stierte wieder stumm seine Zehen an. Erst als Tsukaimon sich räusperte, wurde Koemon wieder aufmerksamer.  
„Vielleicht was?"  
„Vielleicht will Dracmon gar nicht gefunden werden."  
„So ein Blödsinn", rief Candlemon auf. „Wir sind Freunde. Warum sollte er nicht wiederkommen? Gerade jetzt, wo auch wir keine Partner mehr haben müssen wir doch zusammenhalten."  
„Vielleicht ist es ja genau deswegen?", meinte Tsukaimon, in das kleine Lagerfeuer starrend, dass Candlemon entzündet hatte. „Unsere Partner sind in ihrer Welt. Sie leben und kommen irgendwann wieder. Aber Kouta kommt nicht wieder. Ich denke, dass er irgendwo ist und etwas Neues aufbauen will. Nur nicht mit uns."  
„Das glaube ich nicht" meinte Candlemon weiter stur. „Ich denke, er ist nur verwirrt."  
„Ja, das kann gut sein", stimmte Koemon zu und sprang auf. „Wir haben kaum Zeit gehabt wirklich für ihn da zu sein, weil alles auf einmal passiert ist. Jetzt aber, wo es die Apartheid nicht mehr gibt können wir uns ganz auf Dracmon konzentrieren. Und dann werden wir ein richtiges Orchester."  
„Lern erst einmal ohne Kapellmeister richtig zu spielen."  
Tsukaimons Pessimismus schlug Koemons Optimismus und das eben noch ganz euphorische Digimon setzte sich wieder. In seinen Knopfaugen aber ließ sich ablesen, dass er sich schon mental eine Stundenplan schrieb. Irgendwie beneidete Tsukaimon Koemon fast dafür. Er selbst hatte es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht ein Klavier anzufassen. Ohne Hisaki zu spielen fühlte es sich falsch an. Ob er genauso empfand?  
Gedanken wie diese hielten Tsukaimon wach, auch wenn Koemon appellierte, dass sie dringend schlafen mussten. Wie er so schnell schlafen konnte war Tsukaimon ein Rätsel. Womöglich überspielte er es auch einfach gut. Renta war schwer verletzt gewesen. Hoffentlich kümmerten sich die anderen gut um ihn. Bei Candlemon war es ähnlich. So große Sorgen wie er sich immer um Natsu machte, konnte Tsukaimon kaum glauben, dass er überhaupt ein Auge zu bekam.  
Und dann, als Tsukaimon fast schon eingeschlafen war, flog etwas weißes in das Innere des Baumes und landete vor seiner Nase. Der Wind trug den nassen Geruch von Schnee in ihr Lager. Plötzlich hellwach sprang Tsukaimon auf seine Beine (leise, um die anderen beiden nicht zu wecken) und starrte hinaus, wo noch mehr kleine, weiße Flocken ihren Eröffnungstanz für das nahende Unwetter vorführten.  
( _Dort wo der Schnee ist_ )  
Tsukaimon war von Natur aus eher rational veranlagt. Es war Wunschdenken, so sagte er sich. Aber diese Wunschvorstellung, dieser Hoffnungsschimmer war stärker wie jede Rationalität und statt zu bleiben und warten, dass das Unwetter sich von selbst verzog flog Tsukaimon hinaus in die Nacht. Über ihm verfinsterte sich der Himmel, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt weiter durch den Wald zu fliegen, bis er auf das offene Feld kam, etwas erhöht von ihrem Lager. Dort war der Wind schon stärker und der Pulverschnee fegte über die Oberfläche hinweg.  
( _Dort wo der Schnee ist_ )  
Entlang des weißen Teppichs ging Tsukaimon weiter. Der Schnee unter seinen Füßen schien dichter zu werden. Die Zeichen in der Rinde der dunklen Bäume zeichnete sich irgendwann in einer eisigen, bläulichen Farbe ab. Das schien Tsukaimon so vertraut. Er warf den Kopf in alle Richtung und irgendwann, als der Pulverschnee zu dicken, federgleichen Flocken wurde stand etwas zierliches in Tsukaimons Weg. Eine Eisblume, deren strauchige Blätter sich auf den Boden ausbreiteten, mit einem einzigen, geraden, aber empfindlichen Stiel und sich an der Spitze wieder in alle Richtungen entfaltete. Viele, weiße Blütenblätter in einem Kreis, umrandet von Eiskristallen. Tsukaimon kannte diese Pflanzen. Wenn man sie kochte und schmolz wirkt der leicht süßliche Geruch und der dezent psychotrope Wirkstoff, den sie dabei freisetzten beruhigend. Es gab nur einen Ort, wo sie wuchsen.  
Trotz des starken Windes flog Tsukaimon nach oben und über die Bäume. Der Schnee fiel dicht, aber man sah die Bergreihen in der Ferne und auch ein paar Lichter scheinen, die vom Berg runter ins Tal führten. Er hatte also Recht, er war wirklich wieder hier beim Frigimon-Dorf. Wo er geboren wurde und wo er auch Hisaki das erste Mal traf. Wenn Hisaki irgendwo auf ihn wartete, dann dort.  
Es wunderte ihn nicht einmal, warum einige der Lichter erloschen waren. Wäre Tsukaimon näher herangeflogen, hätte er auch bereits gesehen, wieso es so war. So zog sich die böse Überraschung noch etwas hin, bis dahin, wo er die Dachspitze eines kleinen, schmalen Uhrenturmes sah, ein Lächeln sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, nur um dann wenige Sekunden danach wieder zu verschwinden.  
Das Frigimon-Dorf war zerstört. Genau wie einige der Eissäulen mit den schockgefrorenen Fischen. Kein einziges Haus (Iglus, nur vereinzelte waren richtige Holzhütten) war mehr unversehrt. Auch das Rathaus mit dem Uhrenturm. Der Uhrenturm stand noch auf fast wackligen Balken, die Zeiger waren stehen geblieben. Sie zeigte sechs Minuten nach Sechs an.  
So wie alles wirkte, schien das Dorf schon vor einer ganzen Weile angegriffen worden zu sein. Die Präsenz von Leben und Gelächter war vollst verschwunden, stattdessen wirkte alles wie ein Geisterdorf. Wie viele Monate es schon her war? Noch während der Apartheid? Waren es die Serums oder die Viren?  
Tsukaimon ließ den Blick über die Darstellung seines zerplatzten Traumes schweifen, bis seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Sich einzureden, dass dies der Wind war sparte er sich.  
„Hisaki..."  
Auf den kühlen Gesicht wirkten die warmen Tränen regelrecht heiß. Der Versuch, das Weinen zu unterdrücken machte es nur schlimmer, denn sein Kopf half ihm nicht. Tsukaimon sah das Frigimon-Dorf, dass nicht mehr da war. Genauso wie Hisaki nicht mehr da war. Er war fort. Alles war fort.  
Tsukaimon dachte noch einmal über dieses Versprechen nach und wie verdammt dumm es war. Noch dümmer, dass sie alle daran glaubten. Diese Kinder waren Menschen und Menschen gehörten nicht hierher.  
Die Digiwelt vermisste sie schon nicht. Das sie unter solchen Qualen und Verlusten die Digiwelt von der Apartheid befreit und das Digimon, dass den HCF-Befehl durchführte aus dieser Welt verbannt hatten interessierte niemanden. Das Leid des Krieges kümmerte die Zivilisten nicht. Sie genossen die Freiheit für die man gekämpft hatte, aber jenen, die ihnen diese überhaupt bescherte dankten sie es nicht. An die Digimon oder an die Namen der Menschen erinnerten sie sich nicht oder machten sich die Mühe, sie zu merken. Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, ja, dass hatte man ihnen gesagt, aber je öfter Tsukaimon diesen Satz in seinem Kopf wiedergab, um so weniger erfüllend war es und der bittere Beigeschmack breitete sich aus.  
Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe geschafft. Nun brauchte die Digiwelt die Menschenkinder nicht mehr. Es gab nichts zu fürchten und sie konnte weiter die Daten der Realen Welt kopieren. Die Digiwelt hatte nichts dazu gelernt. Sie machte einfach weiter. Und die Digimon, wie Tsukaimon eines war hatten keinen Grund mehr zu digitieren. Keine Berechtigung mehr. Nichts mehr.  
( _Was mache ich hier eigentlich?_ )  
„Hisaki... Hisaaaakiiihiii..."  
Weinend warf sich Tsukaimon in den Schnee, ignorierend wie die Schneeflocken auf seinem Körper schmolzen und sein Fell nass wurde. Sein Gesicht war heiß von dem, was er über die letzten Monate unterdrückt hatte. Er schämte sich zu sehr davor, es vor den anderen zu zeigen.  
Er fror. Eine dicke, weiße Decke hatte sich auf sein Fell gelegt. Doch Tsukaimon war es egal. Was sollte er auch in der Digiwelt da draußen, wo man zwar ihre Märchen und Lieder kannte, aber nicht wer sie gespielt und erzählt hatte? Der Tag, als sie vor den Hoheiten der Apartheid spielten? Erinnerte sich daran denn einer? Hatte ihr Orchester überhaupt einen Sinn? Waren sie ohne Kapellmeister überhaupt ein Orchester?  
„Tsukaimon?"  
Er schreckte auf. Tsukaimon kam fast nicht hoch, die Beine waren taub und der Schnee, der auf ihm lag schwer. Aufgeregt warf er seinen Kopf in alle Richtung. Dann, gar nicht so weit weg von ihm, zwischen den Ruinen eines Iglus stand Dracmon.  
„Ich hab Candlemon und Koemon getroffen", erzählte er. „Dann haben wir gemerkt, dass du weg warst. Wir hatten echt Sorge, dass dir was passiert ist."  
Langsam lief Dracmon zu dem erstaunten wie erstarrten Tsukaimon, blieb vor ihm stehen und nachdem er dieses Digimon lange nur mitfühlend angeschaute, klopfte er ihm den letzten Rest Schnee von Tsukaimons Körper.  
„Besser?", fragte er, auf diese unbeschwerte, lockere Art, die Tsukaimon schon lange nicht mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Es war so unwirklich und auch so überwältigend, dass Tsukaimon nicht mehr anders konnte, wie Dracmon in die Arme zu fallen. Überrascht war Dracmon, aber er nahm die Umarmung an.  
„Wir dachten, du wolltest uns nicht mehr sehen."  
„Ich war nur etwas überfordert", sagte Dracmon und klopfte Tsukaimon auf den Rücken. „Nachdem Apokalymon vor unseren Augen regelrecht explodierte, bin ich weggeschleudert worden. Hab eine Weile gebraucht, um da wieder rauszukommen. Ich wusste zwar nicht wo ich war, aber ich wollte euch finden. Ich hätte euch doch nie hängen lassen. Ich habt mir ja auch beigestanden."  
„Dracmon..."  
Tsukaimon schluchzte, dann ließen seine Beine nach. Daraufhin stützte Dracmon ihn etwas.  
„Komm. Gar nicht so weit weg ist eine Höhle. Müssen mal den IceDevimon gehört haben. Candlemon und Koemon sind dort auch."  
Tsukaimon fragte und wunderte sich auch nicht, warum die beiden sicher in einer Höhle warteten und nur Dracmon allein in dem Schneegestöber nach ihm gesuchte. Dafür war er zu erleichtert und hätte in dieser Gefühlslage trotz seiner stets skeptischen Art alles geglaubt.  
Dracmon führte ihn den Berg hinauf, vorbei an den einstigen leuchtenden Skulpturen und etwas traurig stimmte Tsukaimon der Anblick. Es war so schön hier gewesen und der Krieg hatte alles zerstört. So wie er auch überall sonst alles immer zerstörte.  
„Kannst du noch? Es ist nicht mehr weit", rief Dracmon Tsukaimon zu und deutete auf den Eingang der Höhle über ihnen. Sie legten einen Zahn zu, als der Wind an Intensität zunahm. In der Höhle fiel Tsukaimon gleich auf, wie drückend warm es hier war.  
„Geh weiter. Die Höhle ist tief, sie führt fast bis ganz runter, wo die Kälte nicht hinkommt. Koemon und Candlemon warten", drängte Dracmon Tsukaimon, der den komischen, zwielichtigen Unterton nicht bemerkte. Stattdessen flog er los und ja, die Höhle war wirklich tief und je weiter er ging um so wärmer wurde es. Irgendwann hörte Tsukaimon Dracmons Schritte nicht mehr, doch eher er stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, sah er Schatten an der Wand und der Form nach waren dies eindeutig Candlemon und Koemon.  
„Candlemon! Koemon, ich bin's! Ist alles in Ordnung bei eu-"  
Tsukaimon verschlug es den Atem und sein kleines Herz kam zum Stillstand. Knopfaugen kleiner Figuren starrten ihn direkt an. Sie waren groß, schwarz, doch leer schienen sie nicht. Sie bettelten regelrecht nach Hilfe. Fünf Augenpaare und jene, die sie gehörten sahen nicht nur aus wie die anderen Orchestermitglieder, sie waren es. Diese Schlüsselanhänger, die wie Trophäen nebeneinander standen waren seine Freunde.  
„D- Dracmon... Dracmon! D-Die anderen sie... Wir müssen -!"  
„ _Clowntrick!_ "  
Tsukaimon überschlug sich und landete auf dem harten Boden. Ihm tat alles weh. Gelbe Stiefel liefen an ihm vorbei. Er sah fassungslos zu, wie Piedmon die Schlüsselanhänger an sich nahm.  
„Du warst das? Du hast sie verwandelt?", bibberte Tsukaimon. Piedmon sah zu ihm hinunter und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass zwar nett gemeint, aber unheimlich war.  
„Wie bist du digitiert...?"  
„Ich sagte doch, ich war lange in der Dunkelheit. Aber ich war nicht allein. Apokalymon hat mit Gesellschaft geleistet, damit mir nicht so langweilig ist."  
Hinter Tsukaimon stiegen Flammen empor. Die Höhle schien im grellen rotorange und warf Schatten in Piedmons Gesicht. Nur seine Augen waren hellerleuchtet. Tsukaimons linker Flügel tat weh, wie auch die Seite, aber er schaffte es, sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihm war ein Loch. Ein endloser Abgrund.  
„Die Flammen, die du siehst ist die Feuerwand, die Shakamon errichtet hat bei seinem Freitod. Allerdings ist sie noch ein wenig lückenhaft. Das hat mir geholfen wieder zurückzukommen."  
„Was hat Apokalymon mit dir gemacht?!", brüllte Tsukaimon zurück ohne auf das, was Piedmon sagte einzugehen. „Warum hast du das unseren Freunden angetan?"  
„Ich möchte nur mein Glück mit ihnen teilen. Das macht man unter Freunden", erklärte Piedmon, so fröhlich, so verspielt, wie es nur einer konnte. Tsukaimons Hoffnung, das dieses Piedmon vielleicht eine Fälschung war wurde damit zerstört.  
„Ich fand keinen Weg hinaus. Schließlich war ich ohne Partner. Was sollte ich also in der Digiwelt, wenn es nichts gab, wofür sich eine Rückkehr lohnt? Apokalymon hat mein Gejammer gehört. Wir haben lange geredet. Ich habe ihm viel von Kouta erzählt. Viel von dem Elend, dass wir alle im Krieg ertragen mussten, nur um am Ende verraten zu werden. Fühlst du nicht auch diesen Zorn, Tsukaimon?"  
Tsukaimon wusste nicht, ob es die Kraftlosigkeit oder der Schock war, der ihn nicht antworten ließ. Doch ja, er spürte den Zorn. Die Unzufriedenheit. Diese Unvollkommenheit.  
„Und sieh da, Apokalymon hat mich verstanden. Apokalymon ist fast so alt wie die Digiwelt selbst. All die gelöschten Daten hat er in sich aufgenommen. Er kennt den Schmerz. Die Verzweiflung. Die Heuchelei. _Du siehst keinen Sinn_ , hat er zu mir gesagt, _dann, na schön. Dann gebe ich dir einen. Du möchtest ein Konzert? Deinen Kapellmeister kann ich nicht ersetzen, aber dann lass mich dein Dirigent sein."_  
„Ist dir nicht klar, über welches Digimon du sprichst? Dieses Digimon hätte uns alle und die ganze Digiwelt beinah in Schutt und Asche verwandelt."  
„Was kümmert dich die Digiwelt? Du bist sie genauso leid wie ich. Denkst du, ich sehe euch nicht an, dass ihr diese Welt satt habt?"  
Als Piedmon zu Tsukaimon ging, sammelte er Candlemon und Koemon ein. Nun hielt er in einer Hand alle Schlüsselanhänger, mit der anderen packte er Tsukaimon im Genick und hob ihn auf.  
„Apokalymon ist uns sehr ähnlich. Wir haben ähnliche Ziele. Auch er sehnt sich nach Ruhe und Gleichheit. Das ist doch, was wir wollten. Die Apartheid ist ausgemerzt. Es fehlt nur noch der Feinschliff."  
„Ich werde mich Apokalymon nie anschließen. Niemals!", knurrte Tsukaimon.  
„Es ist doch nicht auf ewig. Wir sollen ihn ja nur rausholen und dafür gibt er uns die Kraft, die wir verloren haben. Sobald alles geregelt ist, können wir in der neuen Welt tun was wir wollen. Dann haben wir das Sagen. Dann können die Kapellmeister vielleicht auch wirklich wiederkehren."  
Kurz machte Tsukaimons Herz einen wenn auch etwas zurückhaltenden Sprung. Er würde alles tun, damit Hisaki wieder zurückkäme. Aber sich dafür dem Digimon verschreiben, dass sie fast vernichtete hätte? Es gab doch andere Wege. Andere Wege die Digiwelt – alle Welten gleich zu machen. Andere Wege, die Welten zu formen und dafür zu Sorgen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal geschah. Es gab Wege, die Grenzen zu überschreiten. Dieses Myotismon, dass er im Krieg tötete wusste einen. Diese Digimon wussten einen Weg... Sie wussten von dem Tor...  
„Damit das aber funktioniert, müssen wir alle auf gleichen Stand sein. Darum habe ich auch alle in Schlüsselanhänger verwandelt, dann kriegen sie von dem Prozess nicht so viel mit."  
„Warum hast du mich dann nicht -?", ächzte Tsukaimon, Piedmon fiel ihm aber ins Wort.  
„Nun, ich kann mich nicht selbst verwandeln. Ich werde alles spüren und bekomme alles mit. Du und ich, wir sind doch beste Freunde. Wir halten das schon aus. Dann sind wir nicht nur gleich, sondern auch gleicher. Wie richtige Freunde."  
Piedmon ging näher an das Loch heran und streckte beide Arme aus. Die Schlüsselanhänger und Tsukaimon schwebten über der unendlichen Finsternis.  
„Momentan sind wir zu schwach. Der Herr Dirigent braucht Zeit. Alles muss gut durchdacht sein. Und üben müssen wir. Sehr viel. Dann kannst du auch irgendwann ohne Kapellmeister digitieren. Schließlich soll das unser bestes Konzert werden, dass wir an dem Tag spielen werden, wenn wir allesamt wirklich gleich sind."  
Piedmon ließ ihn los. Die Dunkelheit in diesem Abgrund zog Tsukaimon zu sich hinunter. Er hatte keine Chance. Er, wie auch seine in Schlüsselanhänger verwandelten Freunde stürzten in die Tiefe.  
Tsukaimons Welt war schwarz geworden.

𝅘𝅥𝅮

Im Jahre 1985 war der Bezirk Nerima zwar immer noch einer der Orte in Tokio, wo man noch mehr Zivilisten traf und an der Straße sich Hochhäuser mit Familienwohnungen reihten, statt große, überteuerte Gebäude und Hotels, wo Geschäftsmänner und sondergleichen ein und aus gingen und die Wirtschaft und den zunehmenden Tourismus damit am Laufen hielt. Um so mehr waren die Jugendlichen für diese Leute ein Dorn im Auge, unabhängig vom Bezirk, die sich ein Beispiel an dem Auftreten der westlichen Länder machten, nicht zuletzt auch, weil sie laut waren und in die Vorstellung von einem karriereorientierten und traditionellen Werdegang nicht hineinpassten. Jugendliche die sich die Haare färbten und bleichten, sich mehr und mehr wie die High School Schüler und Rocker aus den Vereinigten Staaten kleideten oder einfach schrill und auffallend wie ein Weihnachtsbaum im Hochsommer. Nicht selten waren diese Jugendlichen aggressiv, einige sogar – auch wenn mancher sagte die Mehrheit sei so – schon auf den besten Weg kriminell zu werden. Je lauter diese Teenager wurden, um so mehr bemühte man sich als normaler Bürger sie zu ignorieren. Leider sprang diese Ignoranz auch auf die Opfer dieser Teenie-Launen.  
An der Hikariogaoka Station ignorierte man den überraschten Schrei eines junges Mannes. Es war zwar spät und da es auch ein Werktag war entsprechend ruhig auf der Straße, aber selbst wenn man ihn gehört hätte, hätte niemand eingegriffen. Er stand auf den Stufen zur Bahnhaltestelle, dann schubste ihn ein Mädchen aus einer Laune heraus. Während er also hinfiel und Kies tiefe Druckstellen in seiner Hand hinterließen, lachten die beiden Mädchen. Beide hatten sich die Haare gebleicht, wie es für Yankees üblich war, ein Mädchen war rothaarig, die andere sogar silbern. Sie trugen zwar ihre Schuluniform, aber ganz bestimmt nicht gingen sie damit zur Schule. Der Rock bis zu den Knöcheln, die Bluse aber dafür so kurz geschnitten, dass die beiden fast bauchfrei rumliefen. Ärmel, Halstuch und Falten der Uniform waren mit generischen Kampfsprüchen bestickt, wie FIGHT oder BANZAI oder eben dem Namen ihrer kleinen Gang.  
„Glotz nicht so blöd!", rief das rothaarige Mädchen hinunter, als der Junge wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Selbst schuld. Sobald es dunkel wird gehört die Straße uns!"  
„Verpiss dich, wenn du in einem Stück nach Hause willst!"  
Erst dann sah er, dass beide Mädchen Baseballschläger bei sich hatten. Er schluckte, denn auch wenn sie Mädchen waren und vermutlich genauso alt wie er selbst, wenn sie damit nur gut genug ausholten war er krankenhausreif. Man las immer öfter von Prügeleien unter Jugendlichen, die eskalierten. Und im Krankenhaus landen konnte er sich nicht leisten.  
Die Mädchen gingen die Treppe runter, die Rothaarige aber lief auf etwas Glänzendes zu, dass auf dem Boden lag. Vermutlich gehörte es dem Jungen, aber das interessierte sie nicht. Sie hob den Anhänger auf.  
„Was hast du da, Konoka? Lass das billige Ding da liegen."  
„Das gehört mir! Gib das wieder her!", brüllte der Junge los, er stoppte aber, als die Silberhaarige ihren Schläger hob und dessen Spitzen seinen Bauchraum berührte. Der Rotschopf mit dem Namen Konoka hielt den Anhänger hoch. Er war golden, aber ob das Gold echt war? In der Mitte war ein grüner Stein. Glas? Und was war das für ein Symbol?  
„Der gefällt mir. Grün ist zwar nicht meine Farbe, aber ich behalte ihn."  
„Den kannst du nicht behalten!"  
„Und was hält uns davon ab? Das ist unser Revier, Bursche."  
„Euer? Ihr tickt doch nicht richtig!", brüllten ein paar Jungs. Vermutlich waren sie gerade aus der Bahn gestiegen. Jungen in Lederjacken, langen, dunklen Mänteln und zu Tollen gegelten Haaren die noch weniger sympathisch wirkten wie diese zwei Mädchen. Ähnlich wie der junge Mann waren auch die beiden Mädchen nicht erfreut diese Gruppe zu sehen. Acht Jungs, alle zwischen Fünfzehn und Achtzehn.  
„Na schau einer an, das sind welche von den Kamikaze-Sisters."  
„Mal wieder? Die werden auch immer lästiger", brummten zwei der Jungs. Die beiden Mädchen, zuvor noch große Töne spuckend, waren plötzlich eingeschüchtert und wenn man darauf achtete, war insbesondere Konoka auffallend nervös. Schließlich hatte sie in letzter Zeit öfter Bekanntschaft mit diesen Typen in ihren zu breiten Jeans und Lederjacken gemacht. Alle trugen Sonnenbrillen mit unterschiedlichen Modellen und bunten Gläsern. Die Schriftzeichen an den Ärmeln waren für Konoka aus der Entfernung schwer zu lesen, aber sie wusste, dass es etwas mit dem Militär zu tun hatte. Passend für eine Gruppe, die sich _the Soldiers_ nannte.  
„Lästig? Das sagt ihr gerade? Wir haben hier in Nerima das sagen! Glaubt ihr etwa, wir lassen uns von euch verjagen, weil ihr Männer seid?!"  
„Aber, aber, Ladys, wer wird denn gleich so kratzbürstig?", sagte einer der Jungen, der Größte von ihnen, mit einer sehr voluminösen schwarzen Haar und einer runden Sonnenbrille mit rotem Glas. Er trug als einziger statt einer Jacke einen Kimono. Der junge Mann, der eben noch Opfer der Launen der beiden Kamikaze-Sisters wurde schien man vergessen zu haben, was ihm selbst nicht störte, aber verwirrte.  
„Ähm... Tachibana uuuund Konoka, richtig?", fragte er die beiden Mädchen, die rümpften nur ihre Nasen. „Hey, hey, nicht gleich so grimmig schauen. Wir sin' echt keine schlechten Typen. Wenn ihr beide mit uns ausgeht, zeigen wir euch auch gerne, wie nett wir sind."  
„Jetzt lass die Kleinkinder in Ruhe, Eri!", rief es aus der Schar Jungs heraus. Das Wort erhoben hatte jedoch niemand von denen mit einer schwarzen Tolle und Sonnenbrille, sondern mit unbändigen blonden Haar, die nicht einmal gefärbt, sondern natürlich waren. Ein blasser Junge, der mit dem schwarzen Rollkragen und dem ebenso schwarzen Mantel (der zwei Nummern zu groß war) noch blasser wirkte und fast schon viel zu ausländisch aussah, drängelte sich durch die Gruppe. Einer nuschelte überrascht „Senpai?". Ein Mundschutz versperrte den Blick auf seine Lippen, aber es reichte die blauen Augen zu studieren um zu wissen, dass er schlecht gelaunt war.  
„K-Kleinkinder? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?!", keifte Tachibana, wurde aber kurz vom Anführer dieser _Soldier_ -Gruppe ignoriert. Er hatte stattdessen dem jungen Mann hinterher geschaut, der besagten Anführer als Hisaki Amano erkannte und weglief. Hisaki wunderte sich, dann aber widmete er sich wieder den beiden Mädchen, die penetrant seine Sicht einnahmen. Die Kamikaze-Sisters nervten ihn. Sie wussten doch, dass wie oft sie hier in der Gegend rumhingen und trotzdem musste sich dieser Haufen pubertärer Mädchen jedes Mal hier an der Hikarigaoka-Station breit machen.  
Hisaki war zwar groß für einen Japaner, jedoch nicht der größte der Gruppe und der Kräftigste erst recht nicht. Aber er hatte diese Art an sich, diese Haltung und den Blick der etwas autoritäres an sich wahrte. Man sah ihn an und bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. So ging es auch den beiden Mädchen, die Hisaki in seinen Gedanken aufgrund der Haarfarben _Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot_ taufte, wenn sie auch krampfhaft versuchten keine Angst zu zeigen.  
„Was machen wir mit den beiden, Amano?" „Sie sollen die Chance bekommen sich rauszureden, dann entscheiden wir", sagte er zu seinem Kameraden, den er mit Eri angesprochen hatte und schaute zwischen den Mädchen hin und her, fragend wem er den Vortritt lassen sollte. Er entschied sich für Rosenrot.  
„Konoka, wenn ich mich Recht entsinne? Wärst du so freundlich und erklärst, was ihr hier in unserem Refugium treibt? Haben wir euch nicht schon ein paar Mal klar gemacht, dass ich euch hier in Hikarigaoka nicht sehen will?"  
„Wir lassen uns bestimmt nicht von irgendsoeinem Typen wie dir Befehle erteilen!", kreischte ihn das Schneeweißchen stattdessen an, da Asami Konoka auf einmal kein Wort rausbekam.  
„Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"  
„Im Augenblick derjenige in der Überzahl."  
Die Jungen hinter ihnen lachten. Einige saßen auf ihren Motorbikes, die sie in grellen Farben bemalt hatten, zündeten sich Zigaretten an, während sie weiter zusahen, wie ihr Boss den Mädchen Angst einjagte. Darin war Hisaki ein Profi, ansonsten wäre er ja nicht _Hauptmann_ geworden.  
„Zieht Leine", ermahnte Hisaki die beiden streng, aber sie hörte nicht.  
„Zwing uns doch!"  
„Oh, sehr gerne, wenn ihr es unbedingt darauf anlegt. Glaubt jedoch nicht, dass ihr weniger einstecken müsst, nur weil ihr Mädchen seid. Gleiches Recht für alle."  
„Dann versuche es doch, du -!", brüllte Asami los, die aus ihrer Schockstarre erwacht war. Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sondern nahm ihren Baseballschläger und holte weit aus. Er sauste direkt auf Hisakis Kopf, er musste aber nur die Hand heben, um den Baseballschläger abzufangen. Der Baseballschläger gab nach, als Hisaki fester zupackte.  
„Der ist ja aus Plastik", stellte er unbeeindruckt fest. „Und dazu noch hohl, genau wie eure Schädel."  
Asami, mittlerweile völlig aus der Fassung geraten und im Gesicht knallrot konnte nichts machen, als Hisaki ihr den Schläger aus der Hand riss und ihn wegwarf. Seine Anhängerschaft fing an zu lachen.  
„Da wir das nun geklärt haben, wie wäre es für eine Entschädigung?"  
„G-Gut. Was willst du?", brummte Asami wütend, ihre Freundin stellte sich näher zu ihr.  
„Ich will diesen Anhänger", sagte Hisaki und deutete auf ihre Hand. Asami fragte sich zwar, was er mit diesem Ding wollte, aber sie würde es nicht riskieren wegen so etwas weiter Stress mit ihm zu bekommen. Also legte sie den Anhänger langsam in Hisakis Hand. Zufrieden nahm er ihn an sich und keinen Augenblick später nahm ihre Freundin Tachibana Asami an der Hand und zog sie vom Ort des Geschehens fort. Sie schimpften laut bei ihrem Abgang.  
„Du hättest sie nicht wirklich geschlagen, oder, Amano?"  
„Sehe ich so aus? Ich habe Prinzipien. Ich schlag auf niemand ein, der unterlegen ist", sagte er zu Eri und lief mit ihm zum Rest zurück, wo die anderen Soldiers ihm auf die Schulter klopften.  
„Hast den beiden ja richtig Angst gemacht, Senpai."  
„Haben sich fast ins Hemd gemacht."  
„Dann lernen sie vielleicht endlich, dass man sich mit uns nicht anlegt."  
Hisaki grinste unter der schlichten Atemschutzmaske.  
„Steig auf, Amano. Wir fahren runter ins _Bill 'n_ _Unbill_ , mal seh'n was da abgeht", forderte Eri ihn auf und schnappte sich sein knallrotes Bike, dass neben Hisakis in Blautönen gehaltenem lag. Hisaki aber erhaschte noch einen kurzen Blick auf den ergatterten Anhänger, ehe er ihn in seinen Mantel steckte und sich auf sein eigenes Bike zurückgriff. Der Anhänger war gold, mit einen grünen Chip. Das Symbol nicht klar definierbar, ob es eine Tulpe oder ein Kranz war. Der Anhänger sah seinem ähnlich.  
Es war Soichiros Wappen.

𝅘𝅥𝅮

Eri wachte gegen halb neun auf, was für seine Verhältnisse verdammt früh war. Er besaß einen kleine Einzimmer-Wohnung, gar nicht so weit von der Hikarigaoka-Station. Er lebte alleine, obwohl er eine Freundin hatte und arbeitete am Wochenende in einer Bar. Die Abwesenheit seiner Freundin glich dafür sein Senpai aus. Hisaki lebte noch bei seinen Eltern, solange er noch zu High School ging, übernachtete aber nie dort. Warum, darüber sprach er offen nicht und Eri sagte nicht Nein, wenn Hisaki bei ihm pennen wollte (außer es kündigte sich Damenbesuch an).  
Eri kroch aus seinem Futon und beobachtete Hisaki, der mit Augenringen SUPER MARIO BROS. auf dem Famicon spielte. Er war schon in WORLD 6-3 und musste seinem gereizten Blick nach bereits ein paar Game Over hinter sich haben. Nur noch zwei Leben.  
„Spielst du schon die ganze Nacht?"  
„Konnte nicht pennen", sagte Hisaki ohne vom Bildschirm wegzuschauen. Hisaki hatte sich die halbe Nacht mit dem Gedanken an Soichiros Wappen rumgeschlagen. Der junge Mann, der von den Mädchen bedrängt wurde und wegrannte, war das Soichiro gewesen?  
Die Kinder vom Wunderland-Fall hatten seit ihrem Finden kaum mehr miteinander geredet und nachdem alle unterschiedliche Mittelschulen besuchten und einige sogar in andere Bezirke zogen, verloren sie sich komplett. Er wusste nur, dass Touko noch im Bezirk Nerima wohnte. Er hatte sie auch schon gesehen, Papas geliebte, adrette Tochter, die nie etwas ausfressen würde. Sie würdigte Hisakis keines Blickes, wie umgekehrt. Was für eine Heuchlerin. Genau wie Renta und Natsu, die sich ebenso dazu entschieden hatten nach der Pfeife ihrer Eltern zu tanzen.  
Welchen Weg hatten die Morikawa-Zwillinge eingeschlagen? Und ob Soichiro sein Wappen vermisste?  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Eri? Du kennst doch hier so ziemlich jeden."  
„Ich kenne jeden!", verbessert Eri ihn und fing gelangweilt an in einer LALA zu blättern (gehörte, so Eri, angeblich seiner Freundin, was Hisaki nicht glaubte).  
„Sagt dir der Name Morikawa was?", fragte Hisaki, das Game Over Theme ließ ihn aufschrecken. In seiner Unachtsamkeit hatte ein Koopa ihn über den Haufen gerannt.  
„Geht's 'n bisschen genauer?"  
„Ich suche einen alten Schulkamerad von mir. Soichiro Morikawa. Ist ein Jahr jünger als ich. Er lebte mit seiner Schwester und seiner Mutter hier in Nerima, ich weiß aber nicht, ob er noch in dem Bezirk wohnt."  
„Ist er der Grund, warum du keine Frauen datest?", scherzte Eri. Hisaki zuckte wieder und folglich wurde er von einem Kugel-Willie getroffen. Als der GAME OVER Schriftzug auftauchte, legte Hisaki den Controller energisch auf den Boden.  
„Nur weil ich diese Schminkkoffer auf hässlichen Schuhen die du datest nicht ab kann. Ich habe Ansprüche."  
„Nette Umschreibung für _ich bin verklemmt_ ", meinte Eri und Hisaki warf ihm eine HANA NO YUME (auch angeblich ein Besitztum seiner Freundin), die neben ihm lag an den Kopf.  
„Sagt dir der Name jetzt was oder nicht?"  
„Ich glaube, da klingelt was. Den hab ich sogar schon in der Bar gesehen, wo ich arbeite."  
„Weißt du wo ich ihn finden kann?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig. Eri hob die LALA etwas hoch, um Hisaki besser sehen zu können, der ganz ernst schien.  
„Keinen Schimmer. Aber ich wüsste jemanden, der es wissen könnte."

𝅘𝅥𝅯

Eris Beschreibung nach war dieser jemand, der wusste, wo er Soichiro fand niemand geringeres als seine Zwillingsschwester. Wie Touko waren auch sie im Bezirk geblieben, mit dem sie so viel Schlechtes verbanden. Die Tagara Oberschule klingelte zur Mittagspause. Jungen und Mädchen liefen an Hisaki vorbei, erkannten die Schriftzeichen auf seinem Mantel, den er über seiner Schuluniform trug und liefen schnell an ihm vorbei. Hisaki zog den Kragen höher. Es war Anfang Oktober, das Wetter zwar noch sonnig, aber der Wind war beißend kalt und die Blätter peitschten Hisaki ins Gesicht. Der Wind wirbelte auch die Haare einiger Schülerinnen auf, zusammen mit ihren karierten Faltenröcken. Hisaki ertappte sich, dass er ein paar Sekunden länger starrte, wie es angemessen gewesen wäre.  
„Hisaki?"  
Kana nach all den Jahren zu sehen war komisch und man lies an ihrem Gesicht ab, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Wären seine doch auffallenden Haare nicht, hätte sie ihn in diesem Yankee-Outfit gar nicht erkannt. Kana hatte Wellen in ihre Haare gedreht, wenn man genau hinsah erkannte man auch, dass sie geschminkt war (war das auf ihrer Schule nicht verboten?), was gar nicht zu der schüchternen Art passte, die Hisaki von ihr gewohnt war. Kana hob die Augenbrauen und blinzelte zweimal sehr schnell.  
„Aber... wieso...? Ha-hast du keinen Unterricht?"  
Kana erkannte die Schuluniform unter dem Mantel. Es war die einer privaten Jungenschule in Shinagawa.  
„Ich habe heute Morgen meine Tests geschrieben, den Rest des Tages kann man sich schenken", antwortete Hisaki nüchtern. „Ich schwänze aber nicht wegen dir. Ich wollte dich nur kurz etwas fragen."  
„So?", fragte sie und dabei hatte ihre Stimme einen merkwürdigen Unterton.  
„Es geht um deinen Bruder. Ich glaube, er hat was verloren", erklärte Hisaki und zog dabei das Amulett mit dem Wappen der Entschlossenheit heraus. „Ich wollte es ihm wiederbringen."  
„Zu freundlich von dir."  
Kana ging auf ihn zu, um das Amulett an sich zu nehmen, doch Hisaki zog die Hand und damit Soichiros Wappen aus ihrer Reichweite.  
„Erst will ich wissen, wieso Soichiro selbst nicht hier ist. Ich war auch erst bei euch zu Hause, aber eure Mutter sagte, ihr seid fort gegangen. Was ist passiert?"  
„Halt dich da raus! Und rück das Wappen raus!"  
„Ich will es Soichiro persönlich geben."  
„Das geht nicht!"  
„Du führst abends Männer aus, habe ich gehört, um nebenbei ordentlich Geld zu verdienen."  
Ehe sich Hisaki versah, holte Kana zu einer Ohrfeige aus. Hisaki ging aber noch rechtzeitig zurück, nur die Fingerkuppen streiften sein Haar.  
„Stell mich nicht hin, als sei ich 'ne Prostituierte oder so!"  
„Das behaupte ich doch gar nicht."  
„Dann verschwinde endlich! Lass mich und Soichiro in Ruhe!", brüllte Kana Hisaki an – Kana, die schüchterne, ängstliche Kana hatte ihn angebrüllt – und rannte schnurstracks davon.  
„Versteh einer Frauen", ächzte Hisaki, dann meldete sich sein Magen. Er hatte noch nichts gegessen.

𝅘𝅥𝅰

Hisaki kannte sich in Nerima kaum aus, aber Hikarigaoka und alles was darum war kannte er, selbst nach sechs Jahren noch wie seine Westentasche. Er kannte jeden Winkel und immer wenn er die Hauptstraße entlanglief, überkam ihn ein Schwall Nostalgie. Schöne Kindheitstage. Beim Anblick des Lawsons geriet er ins Schwanken. Es war zwar genauso nostalgisch an diesem Laden vorbeizugehen, aber Hisaki überkam immer ein komisches Gefühl. Hier fing alles an. Er ging nicht gerne in den Laden, aber er hatte keine Lust ewig herumzulaufen um was zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Also zog er seinen Mantel aus, im Glauben weniger aufzufallen, klemmte sich ihn unter den Arm und hoffte, Akira Watai würde ihn nicht an der Kasse empfangen. Hisaki hatte Pech.  
In den sechs vergangen Jahren waren sich die beiden schon öfter über den Weg gelaufen. Zuletzt, als Hisaki aus Jux und Tollerei mit seinen Anhängern den Laden demolierte. Hisaki ließ schlicht seine Wut an allem aus. Dieser Laden war an allem Schuld, weil es hier anfing. In dem Laden begann alles. Wären sie damals nur weitergegangen.  
Das seine Kumpels Ware mitnahmen fand er selbst nicht ganz so toll, aber er sagte auch nichts dagegen. Warum Watai ihn nicht anzeigte verstand Hisaki nicht.  
Unangenehm wie ihn dieses Treffen an der Kasse war, legte er schweigend die Reis-Cracker und eine Falsche RAMUNE SODA LITSCHI auf den Tresen.  
„Das ist alles?", fragte er aus gewohnter Freundlichkeit und Hisaki nickte ab, ehe er das Geld ablegte. „Sagen deine Freunde nichts, wenn du wie ein anständiger Bursche deine Ware bezahlst?"  
„Sie sind nicht meine Freunde", brummte Hisaki. „Ich hänge mit ihnen ab und sie haben Respekt vor mir. Die Meisten mögen stärker sein als ich, ich bin aber klüger."  
„Und doch hast du dich von meinen Überwachungskameras filmen lassen", erklärte Watai und sein Lächeln ließ Schadenfreude aufblitzen, aber nur für einen Moment. Er hoffte sogar, Hisaki verstehe den Spaß und würde lachen, aber er zuckte nicht einmal. Aber was man Hisaki ansah war, dass er nachdachte.  
„Warum haben Sie eigentlich auf eine Anzeige verzichtet? Die Leute halten Sie für bescheuert. Und Ihre Kollegen sicher auch." „Nun –"  
Watai sagte erst nichts. Er packte Hisakis Sachen in eine kleine Tüte und warf noch eine Packung PICOLA mit rein, die Hisaki früher gern aß.  
„Sagen wir als Schuldbegleichung."  
„Schuldbegleichung?"  
„Du weißt schon… Die Tamagotchis. Und all das dana-"  
Watai hielt inne und mit offenem Mund schaute er zur Türe. Man hörte das Klingeln eines Glöckchens, als ein Kunde hereinkam und ein zweites, als besagter Kunde rückwärts wieder hinausrannte. Hisaki hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Was war das denn?"  
„Eines der Morikawa-Kinder", antwortete Watai, auch wenn Hisaki ihn nicht direkt gefragt hatte. „Soichiro ist fast noch öfter hier unterwegs als du."  
„Das war Soichiro?", platzte es aus Hisaki heraus. Er rannte aus dem Laden und ließ seine Einkäufe zurück. An die dachte er auch nicht mehr, sondern hielt nach Soichiro Ausschau. Im Augenwinkel sah er jemanden in eine schmale Seitenstraße hineinlaufen. Hisaki ging der Spur nach, doch als er um das Eck schaute, sah er niemanden. Aber er lief wieder los, vorbei an einem noch schmaleren Weg zwischen zwei Häusern, in den sich Soichiro verkrochen hatte. Erleichtert atmete dieser auf, sicher seinen Verfolger los zu sein. Doch gerade als er sein Versteck verließ kam Hisaki zurück und während er Soichiro am Kragen packte, drückte er ihn gegen die Wand.  
„Wo kommst du plötzlich her?"  
„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich in toten Winkeln verstecken kann", sagte Hisaki und sah sich Soichiro genauer an. Sein Gesicht war schmal geworden und seine Haut blass (wenn auch nicht so blass wie Hisaki selbst), auch wenn der Schatten seiner Kappe versuchte das zu kaschieren. Dunkle Ringe lagen um seine Augen und er hatte sein Haar ein wenig wachsen lassen.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
„Sachte. Ich will dir nur dein Wappen wiederbringen", erklärte Hisaki. Kaum dass er das Wappen rausholte, riss es Soichiro wieder an sich.  
„Wenn du denkst, durch diese Geste sei alles vergessen, hast du dich geschnitten!"  
„Ist doch gut. Beruhige dich mal wieder. Du redest schon so wirres Zeug wie Kana."  
„Wage es nicht so über meine Schwester zu reden! Du glaubst echt, du kannst dir alles erlauben! Soll das Rache sein für irgendwas?"  
„Hä?", ächzte Hisaki und runzelte die Stirn. „Soichiro, ich habe keinen Plan, was du von mir willst. Ich wollte dir nur dein Wappen bringen, weil ich dachte, du hängst daran. Ein Danke wäre angemessen. Nachdem ich erfuhr, dass ihr nicht mehr bei eurer Mutter lebt, hatte ich eigentlich keine Lust euch hinterher zu rennen. Aber weil wir Freund sind…"  
„Du… du weißt wirklich nichts?", fragte Soichiro erstaunt. Seine erst trüben Augen wurden klar, Hisaki aber verstand immer noch nichts.  
„Du weißt es nicht. Ich sehe deinen Auge an, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Du weißt gar nicht, warum ich an dem Abend am Bahnhof stand?"  
„Warum sollte es das? Was interessiert es mich wo du abends rumhängst? Kannst du endlich mal Klartext reden?"  
„Du stehst nicht hinter ihnen?"  
„Hinter wem?"  
„Na deiner Gang."  
Hisaki runzelte die Stirn weiter. Er blinzelte und stellte fest, dass er immer noch nichts verstand und Soichiro kam zu gleicher Erkenntnis.  
Nebeneinander herlaufen schritten sie aus den Nebenstraßen und liefen die Hauptstraße hoch, Richtung der Hikarigaoka Haltestelle, wo nicht nur Soichiro, sondern auch Hisaki oft seine Runde drehte und betete, dass sich wie damals im Jahr '79 das Tor zur Digiwelt sich öffnete und sie hineinzog. Natürlich aber geschah dies nicht.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin packte Soichiro endlich aus. Er und Kana waren schon vor ein paar Monaten von zu Hause ausgezogen. Oder eher abgehauen. Vor über zwei Jahren lernte ihre Mutter einen Mann kennen, den sie ein Jahr später auch heiratete. Weder Soichiro noch Kana waren von ihrem Stiefvater besonders angetan. Es gab oft Streit mit ihrer Mutter, also packten die beiden eines Tages ihre Koffer. Eine Bleibe fanden sie schnell, doch das Geld war knapp.  
„Datet Kana deswegen diese ganzen alten Säcke?", bemerkte Hisaki und nippte an einem Kaffee, den Soichiro ihm spendierte.  
„Sie setzt sich dafür extra Perücken auf und schminkt sich immer anders. Ich will nicht, dass sie das macht, aber sie verdient eben schnell Geld. Ohne Sex, natürlich."  
„Und was hat das nun mit mir zu tun?"  
Soichiro setzte sich. Sie saßen auf den Stufen und sahen Zügen zu, wie sie an- und abfuhren.  
„Vor ein paar Wochen buchten ein paar Typen ein hübsches Mädchen, dass mit ihnen auf eine Party mitkommen sollte", erzählte Soichiro, während Hisaki sich schwer tat Kana mit dem Wort _hübsch_ in Verbindung zu bringen. Er sah nur ihr zehnjähriges-Ich. Aber doch, sie hatte was auch sich gemacht.  
„Kana musste dafür herhalten. Kana sagte, sie hätten angefangen sie unsittlichen anzufassen, obwohl laut Geschäftsklausel dies nicht erlaubt war. Sie haben mehr von Kana verlangt, aber sie ging und meldete das ihrer Leitung. Ihr Chef mahnte die Typen ab und drohte mit einer Anzeige."  
„Haben sie auch verdient."  
„Nur… Eines Tages passten sie mich ab. Sie haben irgendwie Kanas echten Namen rausbekommen und verlangten Geld von mir. Wenn ich nicht zahle, würden sie Kanas Schule melden, dass sie für eine Dating-Agentur jobbt oder würden gar das Gerücht verbreiten, dass sie ihre Kunden mit in Love Hotels nimmt."  
„Es ist toll ,dass du ihr helfen willst, aber ich kapiere immer noch nicht, was ich damit zu tun habe."  
„Na, weil die Typen zu deiner Gang gehören. An dem Abend wollte ich mich mit ihnen treffen und das Geld übergeben. Doch dann kamen die zwei anderen Tussis und als ich dich dann sah hatte ich eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass du echt mit so Bosozoku-Typen rumhängst."  
Der viel zu süße Kaffee in Hisakis Mund wurde bitter und er brachte die Menge kaum runter. Er glaubte nicht, was er hörte. Die Männer mit denen er rumhing kamen aus den untersten Milieus, schlugen sich, waren der Polizei bekannt. Dass sie ein Mädchen belästigten und einen Typen erpressten waren keine neuen Geschichten für ihn. Er hieß es nicht gut und schnauzte sie an, wenn er sie dabei erwischte, aber im Grunde war es Hisaki eher egal. Doch dass es ehemalige Freunde von ihm so traf bereitete ihn dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
„Bist du sicher, dass die zu mir gehören?"  
„Absolut. Sie hatten THE SOLDIERS auf ihren Jacken stehen, mit Nummern und trugen dicke Sonnenbrillen. Das sind doch eure Markenzeichen?", fragte Soichiro und er sah sich dabei Hisakis Mantel an, auf dessen Ärmel die Nummer 1131 und darüber TAII (HAUPTMANN) stand. Die Sonnenbrille, die Hisaki nur beim Fahren trug war in seiner Innentasche.  
„Ja, das klingt nach meinen Leuten. Aber davon wusste ich nichts."  
„Müsstest du das als ihr... Hauptmann aber nicht? Du bist echt lausig in deinem Job."  
„Seh ich aus wie 'n Babysitter?", moserte Hisaki und lehnte sich zurück. „Und willst du den Typen nun das Geld nachträglich bringen, oder warum bist du hier?"  
„Ich hatte es vor, aber weil es letztes Mal schief ging haben sie das zum Anlass genommen noch mehr Geld zu verlangen. Und mein Erspartes reicht dafür ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr."  
„Warum haust du ihnen nicht einfach mal eine rein? In der Grundschule hast du dich nie geziert und bei jeder Schlägerei mitgemacht und -", Hisaki schnaufte, „- in der Apartheid auch nicht."  
„Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, falls dir das entgangen ist. Und wir sind auch nicht mehr in der Digiwelt. Vielleicht auch nicht schlecht. Ich würde nicht wollen, das Dorumon mich so sieht."  
Auch Soichiro lehnte sich zurück, aber er wirkte nicht so entspannt. Hisaki hörte Wut in der Bemerkung.  
„Watai sagte, du wärst oft hier. Hoffst du, du könntest, so wie damals...?"  
„Der von uns beiden, der in Shinagawa wohnt und trotzdem so oft hierher kommt sollte die Antwort wissen."  
„Touché", schnaubte Hisaki. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich ertappt.  
„Denkst du oft an Tsukaimon?"  
„Wie man's nimmt", antwortete Hisaki ausweichend. Ehrlich wäre gewesen, dass er ständig an Tsukaimon dachte. Wie Soichiro hatte er auch gehofft, das Kaninchenloch hier in Hikarigaoka wiederzufinden. Doch er fand es nicht, also gab er auf etwas zu erwarten.  
„Was glaubst du, würden unsere Digimon sagen wenn sie wüssten, wohin wir uns entwickelt haben, Hisaki?"  
„Ist es nicht unnötig darüber nachzudenken? Wir würden sie ohnehin nie wiedersehen."  
„Kana glaubt an etwas anderes."  
„Kana hat ja auch bis in die vierte Klasse an Berghexen und Fuchsdämonen geglaubt, die einem die Seele klauen", bemerkte Hisaki schnippisch und fast im selben Moment, als die Erinnerung daran wieder hochkam begann er breit zu grinsen.  
„Oder erinnerst du dich noch an den Winter, wo es so heftig geschneit hat und wir ihr erzählt haben, dass Yuki-Onna hier rumlaufen?", lachte nun auch Soichiro.  
„Ja, und die anderen waren auch dabei. Natsu hat fast geweint vor Angst."  
„Dein Yuki-Onna-Kostüm war aber auch wirklich gruselig. Wusste gar nicht, dass Kana so kreischen konnte."  
„Ich erinnere mich nur noch, wie sauer sie am nächsten Morgen war und an die Predigt von Touko."  
Beide lachten, erst noch etwas zurückhalten, dann bekamen sie vor Bauchschmerzen kaum noch Luft. Soichiro lehnte sich so weit zurück, dass er auf der Treppe lag und klatschte eine Hand ins Gesicht. Hisaki sah ihm zu und sah wieder den Soichiro vor sich, den er einst kannte. Seine Augen tränten.  
„Warum sind wir eigentlich keine Freunde mehr?", fragte Soichiro und wischte sich über die feuchten Augen.  
„Frag mal unsere Eltern."  
„Gibst du ihnen allein die Schuld?"  
„Nicht allein. Auch der Presse, den Nachbarn, den Lehrern,..."  
Dann stoppte Hisaki. Soichiros Gesicht war ernst, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Sind wir nicht auch Schuld? Wir haben es zugelassen. Jeder von uns. Wir waren in der Digiwelt so tatkräftig. Aber kaum waren wir hier, haben wir alles über uns ergehen lassen."  
„Die Digiwelt war auch anders. Die Digiwelt war die Welt unserer Träume. Doch in der Realität haben Träume keinen Platz."  
„Denkst du das? Schade zu hören... Kouta wäre sicher -"  
„Erwähne Kouta nicht."  
Die eben noch lockerer und fröhliche Stimmung war hin. Eine dicke, dunkle Wolke zog an ihnen vorbei. Die gelbgoldenen Herbstblätter reflektierten jedoch den letzten Rest der Nachmittagssonne. Der Anblick war paradox. Doch es erinnerte an Tag Eins in der Digiwelt, als er sein Botamon aus einem Ei bekam. Soichiro wünschte sich, er hätte seine Klarinette parat.  
„Ich knöpf sie mir vor", sagte Hisaki nach einer Zeit der Stille und Soichiro glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben. „Die Typen, die dich erpressen. Ich befehle ihnen, dass sie dich und Kana in Ruhe lassen sollen."  
„Das würdest du tu?"  
„Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen."  
„Aber kannst du das? Das waren ziemlich klobige Typen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die schon zwanzig sind." „Soichiro, siehst du das hier?"  
Hisaki hob seinen Ärmel an und deutete auf den HAUPTMANN-Schriftzug.  
„Egal wie alt oder groß die sind, ich bin _Senpai_. Solange sie unter mir stehen, wird gemacht, was ich sage. Weißt du, wie die Typen heißen?"  
„Keinen Schimmer", ächzte Soichiro, betrachte aber nachdenklich die Stickerei. „Aber ich glaube, zwei hatten auf ihren Ärmeln FELDWEBEL stehen. Einer auf jeden Fall. Und beim dritten LEUTNANT. Aber die Nummern habe ich mir nicht gemerkt."  
Da gab es nicht so viel Auswahl. Alle Mitglieder fingen als Gefreiter an, waren sie erst einmal fest in der Clique und arbeiteten sich anschließend hoch. Gefreite wie auch Feldwebel gab es ein paar. Leutnant aber, der Rang vor dem Hauptmann trugen nur vier in Hisakis Gruppe. Eri war einer davon.  
„Ich denke, damit lässt sich was machen. Ich kriege raus, wer es war. Wenn sie nicht hören sollten, in Shinjuku und Shibuya sitzen unsere _Oberst_ und _Mayor_. Die sehen es nicht gerne, wenn die Soldaten nicht auf den Hauptmann hören."  
„Das ist... Danke, Hisaki!"  
Emotionsgeladen nahm Soichiro Hisaki in den Arm, kaum dass sie wieder standen. Hisaki rührte sich nicht, unbeholfen wie er sich vorkam. Doch weil Soichiro sich freute, ließ er es über sich ergehen.  
„Da, da ist er!"  
„Hey, Arschloch! Verzieh dich aus unserem Revier!", riefen erboste Mädchen-Stimmen hinter ihm und Hisaki musste nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass dies nur die Kamikaze-Sisters sein konnten. Womit er aber nicht rechnete war, dass nicht nur zwei oder drei wie sonst vor ihm standen, sondern gefühlt die halbe Truppe, mitsamt ihrer Chefin (deren Namen Hisaki sich nie merkte, aber er wusste, dass die Anführerin der Kamikaze-Sisters lange, weißgebleichte Haare und lange Fingernägel trug). Die Mädels, im Schnitt zwischen achter und zehnter Klasse waren mit Baseballschlägern ausgerüstet, die diesmal sogar echt aussahen.  
„Das ist der Kerl, Senpai! Das ist der Anführer der Soldiers aus Shinagawa, der hier andauernd Stress macht", meckerte das Mädchen mit dem Namen Tachibana aus den hinteren Reihen.  
„Dein Fanclub, Kumpel?"  
„Schnauze, Soichiro", knurrte Hisaki ihn an. „Hört zu, ich bin diesmal aus privaten Gründen hier. Ich habe keine Lust meine Zeit an euch zu verschwenden."  
„Tja, Pech für euch. Wer unerlaubt unser Revier betritt wird umgepustet", sagte die Anführerin der Kamikaze-Sisters und erhielt Zustimmung von den anderen Mädchen. Soichiro erschrak kurz als sie _euch_ sagte.  
„Ihr Typen glaubt, ihr könnt euch in jedem Bezirk breit machen und andere Gangs aus ihren Revieren scheuchen! Aber Hikarigaoka gehört uns und wenn das nicht in euren Schädel geht, prügeln wir es euch eben rein!"  
„Am besten, wir fesseln ihn nackt an eine Laterne, wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind und machen Fotos davon, damit jeder in Zukunft weiß was passiert, wenn man sich mit uns anlegt."  
Drei der Mädchen macht einen Schritt nach vorne, die Baseballschläger bereit zum ausholen.  
„Was los? Hast du nicht geprahlt, dass du keine Rücksicht nimmst, nur weil wir Mädchen sind?", lachten sie und kamen näher. Hisaki blieb nachdenklich stehen und sagte nichts. Zehn hatte er gezählt und alle mit Schlägern ausgerüstet. Nicht gerade fair.  
Bis Hisaki sich aber überlegen konnte, wie er am besten aus dieser Sache rauskam, packte ihn Soichiro am Arm und rannte mit ihm davon. Die Mädels reagierte erst nicht, dann rannten sie ihnen nach, waren aber langsamer wie die beiden Jungen. Ihr Abstand wurde größer, als sie über einen Drahtzaun kletterten, vor ihnen Bahngleise.  
„Geh rüber, ich renn in die andere Richtung und lenke sie ab", schlug Soichiro vor.  
„Aber sie wollen doch von dir nichts."  
„Eben. Ich kann sie vielleicht etwas verwirren. Die merken früher oder später, dass ich nicht zu deiner Gang gehöre. Ist dafür, dass du mir und Kana hilfst."  
Soichiro musste ihn schubsen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, schnell über die Gleise zu rennen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, blickte Hisaki nochmal zu Soichiro zurück. Er lächelte.  
„Wenn du mal keinen Bock auf deine Biker-Kumpel hast, können wir mal was zusammen trinken gehen. Ich kenn 'nen prima Laden, der es nicht so mit Jugendschutz hat", rief er ihm zu. In dem Moment kamen die Kamikaze-Sisters aus der Gasse gestürmt. Soichiro rief ihnen zu und einige rannten ihm nach. Wenige aber merkten, dass ihr eigentliches Ziel nicht dabei war und kamen ebenfalls auf die Idee, über die Absperrung und über die Gleise zu gehen. Fluchend rannte Hisaki wieder los, kletterte erneut über einen Drahtzaun und als er in eine Seitenstraße flüchten wollte, stand Asami Konoka vor ihm.  
„W-Was? Wie habt ihr mich -?", stammelte Hisaki erschrocken, so sehr, dass er nicht wahrnahm, dass Asami eigentlich nicht verstand, was er meinte. Denn sie war nicht bei den Verfolgern gewesen. Die kamen immer näher und Hisaki glaubte, nun eingekesselt zu sein. Doch dann zog Asami ihn mit sich und verkroch sich mit ihr hinter einen Container. Die anderen Kamikaze-Sisters blieben stehen, sahen die beiden aber nicht und rannten schließlich weiter.  
„Das war knapp...", atmete Asami erleichtert auf.  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht ausgeliefert?", fragte Hisaki mehr wie verwirrt und irgendwo überzeugt, dass das nur ein Trick war.  
„Willst du lieber auf offener Straße krankenhausreif geschlagen werden?"  
„Das nicht, nur..."  
Sie schwiegen kurz. Man hörte, wie die Mädchen sich gegenseitig zuriefen, dass ihnen Hisaki abhanden gekommen sei. Sie gingen aber nicht, sondern suchten die Gegend ab. Weit könne er ja nicht sein.  
„Hör zu. Ich wohne hier in der Nähe. Versteck dich bei mir daheim."  
„Was?"  
„Frag nicht so blöd. Oder willst du erwischt werden?", meckerte sie, Hisaki schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Pass auf, geh hier die Gasse durch, da kommst du an der Hauptstraße raus. Folg der bis zum Bahnübergang, geh auf die andere Straßenseite und den Hügel hoch. Ich wohn fast ganz oben, kannst du nicht verfehlen. Unter dem großen Blumentopf ist der Zweitschlüssel. Meine Eltern kommen erst abends, aber geh in mein Zimmer, verhalte dich ruhig und warte dort. Und nimm die Schuhe mit!"  
„Und was machst du?"  
„Ich lenk die anderen ab."  
„Warum sollte ich dir trauen?"  
„Hast du 'ne Wahl?"  
Nein. Hatte er nicht.

𝅘𝅥𝅱

Während Asami Konoka irgendwann aus dem Versteck kroch und vor ihren Mitstreiterinnen und ihrem Senpai beteuerte sie hätte „dieses feige Arschloch Richtung Bahnhof verschwinden sehen", tat Hisaki brav, was sie ihm geraten hatte. Die Wegbeschreibung stimmte soweit und es dauerte nicht so lange, bis er vor den Haus der Konokas stand, wie das Schild an einer Mauer verriet. Sein Misstrauen sagte Hisaki, dass das auch eine Falle sein konnte, seine Intuition aber, dass dieses Mädel auf ihn nicht so heimtückisch schien. Und wenn sich diese Mädchen irgendwohin nicht verirrten, dann hier in dieses doch ruhige Wohngebiet, jenseits der Gleise. Und solange die Kamikaze-Sisters am Bahnhof ihr Unwesen trieben, konnte er nicht wieder nach Shinagawa, geschweige denn zu seinem Zweitsitz bei Eri (ob er ihn anrufen sollte?).  
Das Haus der Konokas war klein, aber zweistöckig und wie Asami ihm sagte, stand vor der Haustüre ein Topf, in dem noch der Rest von etwas steckte, dass während des Sommers mal eine einmeterfünfzig hohe Sonnenblume gewesen war. Er kippte ihn leicht nach oben und fand auch gleich den Ersatzsschlüssel.  
Wie Asami auch prophezeit hatte, schien niemand da zu sein. Er hörte nichts aus dem Inneren, die Einfahrt stand leer. Dennoch ging Hisaki ganz leise hinein. Er sah sich nicht großartig um, sondern machte, was Asami ihn riet. Warum er auf eine der Kamikaze-Sisters hörte verstand er nicht, aber sie hatte ihm vorerst aus der Patsche geholfen. Er zog die Schuhe aus, nahm sie in die Hand und huschte durch die schmale Diele zur Treppe, die hoch zu Asamis Zimmer führte. Oberhalb der Treppe war es etwas düsterer wie unten, aber kaum das er die Schiebetür zu Asamis Zimmer zurückzog, kam ihm Licht entgegen, das ihn blendete. Hisaki rieb sich kurz über die Augen und das Erste was er sah, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete waren eine Reihe Girlanden, einige kugelrund oder eher in die breite gehend, mit verschiedenen Mustern und Größen über ihren Bett hingen. Ein Windspiel am Fenster erschreckte Hisaki kurz und mit dem Blick aus dieses gerichtet, schob er die Schiebetür wieder zu. Erst dann wagte er es erleichtert zu seufzen, seinen Mantel auszuziehen und aufs Bett zu legen. Was für ein Tag.  
Das Windspiel klingelte erneut. Eine Blume war darauf gemalt. Er tippte auf Seerosen. Als hätte das Glöckchen ihn wachgerüttelt, begann Hisaki sich umzuschauen.  
Auf dem Bett lagen Ausgaben der SEVENTEEN und der LALA rum. An den Wänden hingen gepresste Blumen in Bilderrahmen, Cover oder ausgeschnittene Bilder der VOGUE oder ähnlichen Modezeitschriften (von Mode hatte Hisaki keine Ahnung und er war sich nicht sicher, ob die Kleider, die in solchen Magazinen gezeigt wurden wirklich dafür da waren, dass man sie trug) und, was er erst komisch fand, Ausschnitte und Fotos von Blumengestecken. Auf dem Schreibtisch lachte ihn eine Geisha im bunten Blumen-Kimono und eine weiße Ming-Katze an, zusammen mit einem Buch über Ikebana. Das fiel Hisaki gleich auf – ein volles Bücherregal, mit mehr als nur Mangas, Zeitschriften und Liebesromanen (wenn ihm jedoch die Roman-Reihe VAMPIRE HUNTER D direkt ins Auge sprang). Asami hatte einige Bücher aus verschiedenen Genre, das Meiste aus dem Fantasy- oder Horror-Genre, einige sogar in englisch. Viele Sachbücher über Botanik. Und noch mehr Ikebana-Bücher.  
„Asami? Bist du zu Hause? Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Hast du deine Schuhe wieder mit ins Zimmer genommen?"  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schob eine Frau (Hisaki schätzte sie auf Mitte Vierzig) die Schiebetüre auf. Hisaki vermutete, dass diese Frau Asamis Mutter war und als er diesen Gedanken im Kopf verarbeite, fiel ihm auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit auf. Im braunen Haar, zu einem Duett zusammengebunden, sah man schon dunkelgraue Strähnen, so wirkte ihr schmales Gesicht etwas kantig und streng. Doch nun sah sie nur überrascht den jungen Mann im Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Noch verblüffter wie Frau Konoka war nur Hisaki selbst. Er spürte, wie er rot im Gesicht wurde und legte, ohne Frau Konoka dabei aus den Augen zu lassen das Buch über Ikebana wieder hin, dass er sich eigentlich anschauen wollte.  
„Guten Tag. Ich schätze, Sie sind Asamis Mutter. Sehr erfreut", sagte er steif und verbeugte sich, gleichzeitig verfluchte er Asami. Hatte sie nicht behauptet, bis abends käme niemand? Wieso war er so bescheuert und hatte auf sie gehört?  
Frau Konoka sagte weiter nichts. Ihre braunen, großen Augen (die gleichen, die ihre Tochter auch hatte) schauten auf Hisakis Jacke, die ausgebreitet auf dem Bett lag, die Stickereien gut sichtbar.  
„Du bist kein Schulkamerad von Asami. Deine Uniform kenne ich nicht", stellte sie fest und stumm nickte Hisaki.  
„Ich gehe auf die Azabu Oberschule, elfte Klasse."  
„Dann bist du aus Shinagawa? Wusste nicht, dass es dort auch solche Jugendlichen gibt. Aber merkwürdig, Asami sagt immer, sie seien eine reine Mädchengruppe."  
„Nein, also... Ich gehöre zu einer anderen Gruppe."  
Hisaki bemerkte, wie Frau Konoka sich noch einmal die Jacke ansah, um sie die Muster und Schriftzüge anzuschauen und überlegte, woher sie diese kannte, aber es schien ihr nicht einzufallen.  
„Und dein Name, junger Mann?"  
Hisaki reagierte erst nicht auf die Frage. Ein wenig verzögert erhob er sich wieder.  
„Wie heißt du?"  
„Ich heiße Hisaki Amano, sehr erfreut, Frau Konoka."  
Kaum dass Hisaki seinen Namen aussprach, biss er sich mit geschlossenem Mund auf die Zunge. Immer wenn er sich namentlich vorstellte fürchtete er, es könnte die Leute an etwas erinnern, die Vermutung wecken, dass er der vermeidliche Sohn des Komponisten Amano war. Oder dass sie den Namen noch aus den Berichten des Wunderland-Falls kannten. Frau Konoka sah man an, dass sie zwar überlegte, ob sie diesen Namen kannte, aber zu Hisakis Glück war _Amano_ nun einmal ein überaus häufiger Name.  
„Für einen Jungen, der zu einer Yankee-Truppe gehört redest du aber nicht unbedingt wie einer", stellte sie fest und Hisaki glaubte, sie lachte ein wenig. „Das ist lustig."  
„Lustig?", wiederholte Hisaki fragend und kam zum Schluss, dass diese Frau, die ihm nun auch ein Lächeln schenkte komisch war.  
„Magst du zum Essen bleiben?", fragte sie Hisaki und war schon dabei aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, während er verdutzt weiter auf der Stelle stand.  
„Ich?"  
„Ist noch jemand hier? Also komm mit runter. Ich mach Curry heute Abend. Du kannst dich ja nützlich machen und mir helfen. Und sag ruhig Saeko."  
Ohne Widerworte – für eine halbwegs schlagfertige Antwort war Hisaki zu verwirrt – folgte er ihr. Da sich Hisaki nun etwas entspannter in der Wohnung bewegte überkam ihm nun auch ein komisches Gefühl. Es hingen und standen Unmengen von Fotos herum. Viele Schwarz-Weiß, manche zeigten sogar nur Landschaften, andere Familienfotos. Auf einigen war Asami zu sehen, als Baby, als Kind. Hochzeitsbilder und die Personen auf den Bildern schienen Hisaki unentwegt anzustarren. Unheimlich irgendwie. Selbst, als er sich an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer setzte, blickte er direkt auf ein Bild von Asami mit ihren Eltern. Sie war darauf schätzungsweise fünf und hatte noch braunes Haar.  
Frau Konoka - er konnte sich kaum dazu bringen sie beim Vornamen anzureden - kam aus der Küche und stellte Schüssel, Messer, Schneidebrett und einen Kürbis vor Hisakis Nase.  
„Ein starker, junger Mann, der mir hilft den Kürbis zu schneiden kann ich sehr gut gebrauchen."  
„Kürbis... zum Curry?", murmelte Hisaki weiter verwirrt.  
„Asami isst gerne Kürbis, also nehme ich den, statt Kartoffeln. Stört dich das?"  
„Es ist was anderes", entgegnete er und versuchte nicht abwertend zu klingen. Probieren konnte er es ja und fing an, den Kürbis zu vierteln, ehe er ihn in kleine Stücke schnitt. Ab und an schaute Hisaki auf, sah Frau Konoka beim kochen zu und manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Und jedes Mal schaute Hisaki anschließend weg.  
„Wohnst du eigentlich auch in Shinagawa?"  
„Mehr oder weniger. Ich wohne bei einem Kumpel hier in der Nähe von Hikarigaoka."  
„Erlauben deine Eltern das denn? Und die Schule?"  
Hisaki hielt inne. Wieder musste er das Familienbild betrachten und feststellen, dass es solche Bilder von ihm und seinen Eltern nicht gab. Zumindest keines wo sie glücklich aussahen.  
„Na ja, wohnen war das falsche Wort. Ich übernachte einfach häufig dort. Meine Eltern sind nicht oft zu Hause", erklärte er tonlos und Frau Konoka schien regelrecht zu riechen, dass sie ungewollt einen Punkt getroffen hatte, über den Hisaki ungern sprach. Daher fragte sie auch nicht, als Hisaki ihr schließlich den zerstückelten Kürbis brachte und diese in den Topf mit dem kochenden Wasser kippte.  
„Du hast hübsche Augen. Und schöne Haare", sagte Frau Konoka zu ihm. Wieder überrumpelt schaffte Hisaki nicht etwas zu sagen und ließ zu, dass sie ihm durch das blonde Haar strich.  
„Die Farbe ist echt. Und es fühlt sich anders an, nicht wie die Haare von Japanern. Ist ein Elternteil von dir aus Europa? Oder jemand von deinen Großeltern?"  
„Also -"  
Er stoppte sofort und blinzelte einmal, ehe Hisaki eine Antwort von sich gab, die nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber auch nicht gelogen war.  
„Ich habe ausländische Verwandtschaft, aber ich weiß nicht woher sie kommt", antwortete er und sowohl für ihn, als auch für Frau Konoka klang es mehr wie eine Ausrede. „Aber wie haben Sie das gemerkt? Also, dass die Farbe echt ist und das alles?"  
„Ich bin schon seit achtzehn Jahren Friseur, ich erkenne so etwas", erklärte sie lächelnd und fuhr Hisaki wieder übers Haar. Das zweite Mal war wesentlich angenehmer.  
Asami tauchte nicht auf, dafür aber ihr Vater eine Stunde später. Herr Konoka war überrascht Hisaki bei seiner Frau sitzen und Tee trinken zu sehen, doch sie erklärte ihm, dass Hisaki ein Freund ihrer Tochter sei – _ein_ Freund, wohl gemerkt. Katsuya Konoka war ein hagerer Mann mit einem runden Gesicht, dafür ohne den Ansatz von Bartwuchs und mit lichten Haaren. Wie er Hisaki nach einer sehr freundlichen Begrüßung erzählte, war er Redakteur für junge Autoren und Mangaka. Er war extrem freundlich und redete überschwänglich, sobald seine Frau aber das Wort erhob schwieg er. Man erkannte gleich, wer die Hosen in dieser Ehe anhatte. Dennoch gingen die beiden liebevoll miteinander um, küssten sich aus reiner Laune heraus und wie Frau Konoka ihren Mann zügelte, wenn er, wie sie sagte zu viel auf einmal plapperte, so riet ihr Mann sie zur Ruhe, wenn der etwas ältere Herd mal wieder nicht wollte wie sie. An irgendjemanden erinnerten die beiden Hisaki, er kam nur nicht drauf.  
Punkt 19 Uhr stellte Frau Konoka eine überaus großzügige Portion vor Hisakis Nase.  
„Das ist... sehr viel."  
„Du bist ein großer junger Mann, du musst gut essen", sagte Herr Konoka zu ihm und reichte ihm einen Löffel. „Ich habe früher, während ich studierte nebenbei Taxi gefahren. An manchen Tagen hab ich nachts Leute umher gefahren und bin morgens zur Uni."  
„Und hättest du keine liebevolle Verlobte gehabt, wärst du jedes Mal verhungert", fügte Frau Konoka hinzu und lachte. Ehe sie sich aber setzte blieb sie mitten in der Bewegung stehen. Ihre Augen wanderten zur Seite.  
„Asami, ich weiß, dass du zu Hause bist. Komm runter, es gibt Essen. Dein Freund sitzt auch hier."  
Wie auch immer sie gehört hatte, dass ihre Tochter da war und wie sie reingekommen war ohne bemerkt zu werden, es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis man Schritte aus der oberen Etage hörte und schließlich wie sie die Treppe runter kam. Asami sah nicht erfreut aus. Vor allem musste sie schon eine ganze Weile wieder zurück sein. Sie hatte sich abgeschminkt und sah gleich jünger aus, hatte sich eine enge Leggings und einen übergroßen und langen Pullover angezogen. Stumm setzte sie sich neben Hisaki und versuchte mit aller Kraft nicht ihre Eltern anzusehen.  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich unauffällig verhalten sollst?"  
„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht", flüsterten sich Hisaki und Asami zu, was absolut unnötig war, da man sie trotzdem gut hörte. „Wo bist du eigentlich gewesen, Asami? Du kannst doch Hisaki nicht einfach hierher bringen und dann so lange verschwinden", schimpfte ihre Mutter.  
„Ich hatte Stress mit den Mädels."  
Mit erbosten Gesicht fing Asami schließlich an zu essen. Ihre Mutter schnaufte.  
„Was für ein Stress?"  
„Musst du immer fragen? Ist doch egal, was wir machen."  
„Es ist nicht egal, wenn die Schule mich anruft und mir erzählt, dass du wieder geschwänzt hast."  
„Du hast geschwänzt, Asami?", fragte ihr Vater nun verblüfft, sie aß aber weiter. „Warum?"  
„Keine Lust."  
„Also wirklich, wenn du keine Lust auf Schule hast dann behaupte wenigstens, dass du krank oder so wärst, das wäre authentisch", sagte ihre Mutter trocken. Asami verschluckte sich, Hisaki hingegen kicherte kurz. Dass wurde allerdings von Asami gehört und sie kniff ihn in den Oberschenkel. Hisaki unterdrückte seinen Schmerz.  
„Schmeckt dir der Kürbis, Hisaki?"  
„Ähm, ja, vielen Dank", sagte er und vergaß kurz, dass er böse auf Asami war.  
„Du kannst gerne öfter zum Essen kommen."  
„Was?!", rief Asami empört, als sie den Vorschlag ihres Vaters hörte.  
„Warum denn nicht? Wir sagen dir schon so oft, dass du Freunde nach Hause bringen sollst, Kind."  
„Amano und ich sind keine Freunde!"  
„Wieso hast du ihn dann nach Hause gebracht? Das machen Freunde. Schämst du dich, weil er ein Junge ist?"  
„D-Das ist -", stotterte Asami, aber es verschlug ihr die Sprache. Ihr Gesicht war genauso rot wie ihre Haare und kurz musste sich Hisaki eingestehen, dass sie so tatsächlich ganz süß aussah. Der Gedanke verflog, als Asami sein schiefes Grinsen bemerkte und ihn böse anfunkelte.  
„Grins nicht so blöd! Ich helfe dir nie wieder! Sobald du hier rausgehst sind wir wieder Todfeinde!"  
„Oh, nun bin ich sogar dein Todfeind. Mein Körper erzittert bereits bei der bloßen Erinnerung an deinen verbeulten Plastik-Zahnstocher."  
„Rede nicht so geschwollen daher! Ich kann so großkotzige Typen wie dich nicht leiden!", schimpfte sie weiter und Hisaki überlegte (den Mund voll mit Curry und Reis), ob er über ihre kratzbürstige Art hinwegsehen oder lachen sollte. Ihr Vater sah sprachlos hin und her, ihre Mutter verkniff sich das schadenfrohe Lachen ein wenig und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund erinnerten ihn Asamis Eltern plötzlich an Wisemon und Rosemon.  
„Hör auf zu lachen, ja? Du bist mir wirklich keine Hilfe, Mama."  
„Wie du dich aufregst ist eben lustig. Wieso mögt ihr euch nicht?"  
„Ist doch egal! Was mischst du dich immer in meine Sachen ein?"  
„Asami, ich möchte nur Interesse an deinen... Aktivitäten zeigen. Ich mache mir manchmal Sorgen", entgegnete Frau Konoka und klang überraschend ernst.  
„Ist das deine Entschuldigung, dass du schnüffelst? Habe ich keine Privatsphäre?"  
„Du stellst es so hin, als würde ich dich ausspionieren."  
„Wer hat denn letzt meine ganze Klassenliste abgeklappert, als ich mal zu spät kam?!"  
„Es war ein Uhr nachts und ich wusste nicht, wo du warst!" „Das geht dich auch nichts, wann und mit wem ich rumhänge! Ich kann das selbst entscheiden."  
„Asami, du bist erst in die Oberstufe gekommen, tu also nicht so, als hättest du schon die Welt verstanden."  
„Siehst du, du behandelst mich immer noch wie ein Kleinkind! Dich interessiert es nicht was ich mache, du willst mich nur kontrollieren, weil sich die Nachbarn das Maul zerreißen!"  
Wütend klatschte Frau Konoka den Löffel auf den Tisch. Man sah, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und um Selbstbeherrschung rang. Ein vorsichtiges Räuspern ihres Mannes gab ihr schließlich die Ruhe, die sie benötigte um ihr Kind nicht doch anzubrüllen, zumindest nicht vor einem Gast.  
„Denkst du, mir wäre es nicht lieber, wenn ich das nicht müsste? Mir wäre es ja egal, mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst. Doch ich bin deine Mutter und wenn ich hören muss, dass mein Kind die Schule schwänzt und sich mit anderen schlägt habe ich ein Anrecht auf Sorge. Diese Yankees, mit denen du rumhängst haben schon genug Ärger am Hals. Diese Mädchen bekommen schon Kinder und brechen die Schule ab. Willst du das auch?"  
„Es sind nicht alle so...", nuschelte Asami trotzig und sank in ihrem Stuhl ein.  
„Kind, ich will nur nicht, dass du dir an den falschen Leuten ein Beispiel nimmst."  
„Soll ich mir etwa an Euch ein Beispiel nehmen?"  
„Wir wollen, dass du dir überlegst, was du willst und mit dir machst", mischte sich nun ihr Vater ein. „Du musst nicht werden wie wir. Wir sind eine ganz andere Generation. Aber diese Clique, die du da hast ist nichts für die Ewigkeit. Irgendwann werden auch diese Mädchen erwachsen, doch sie werden es schwer haben und merken, dass sie vielleicht eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen haben."  
Weiterhin beleidigt sagte Asami nichts mehr. Ihr Teller war halb leer, aber sie hatte keinen Appetit mehr.  
Hisaki schienen sie bei ihrer Diskussion komplett ausgeblendet zu haben, aber so konnte er in Ruhe die kleine Familie analysieren. Spannung lag im Raum und die gute Stimmung war hin, aber irgendwie war Hisaki nicht so unwohl, wie es ihm hätte sein müssen. Asami bemerkte es nicht, aber Hisaki sah sich ihre Eltern an, die, auch wenn sie sie keines Blickes würdigte sanft und nachdenklich wirkten. Sie hatten es gut gemeint. Vielleicht auch etwas im Ton vergriffen, hatte Hisaki ihren Worten doch entnehmen können, wie besorgt sie um ihre Tochter waren. Und wie sehr sie sie liebten.  
Plötzlich kam sich Hisaki fehl am Platz vor. Die Familienfotos grinsten ihn an. Es war immer noch gruselig. Bei ihm zu Hause hingen kaum Familienbilder. Er und seine Eltern stritten sich auch nie beim Essen. Sie hatten sich auch nie viel zu sagen. Sie wussten, was Hisaki tat, aber sie sagten und fragten nicht. Sie ignorierten es, so gut wie möglich. Sie ignorierten ihn.  
Kaum dass Hisaki seinen Löffel auf den fast leeren Teller ablegte, stand er abrupt auf und die drei erinnerten sich wieder daran, dass er anwesend war.  
„Danke für das Essen, Frau Konoka. Aber ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt."  
„Oh je. Haben wir dich vergrault?", sagte Herr Konoka vorwurfsvoll. „Das tut uns unheimlich Leid."  
„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wirklich. Aber es ist spät, ich sollte zusehen, dass ich nach Hause komme."  
„Amano...?", sagte Asami verblüfft. Als sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, setzte Hisaki sich in Bewegung, sprang in seine Schuhe und ging mit großen Schritten aus der Türe. Es war frisch draußen, aber angenehm und noch besser, es hatte schon gedämmert und die Straße war leer. Die Nacht war wesentlich angenehmer. Eilig lief Hisaki die Straße abwärts. Er wollte nur so schnell es ging hier weg.  
„Amano, warte mal!"  
Er ignorierte Asamis Stimme erst und als er sein Tempo noch einmal beschleunigen wollte, hatte sie Hisaki bereits überholt.  
„Was willst du?", baffte er sie an und statt zu antworten, hielt sie Hisaki seinen Mantel entgegen.  
„Den hast du vergessen", sagte sie und beobachtete, wie Hisaki den Mantel wieder an sich nahm und ein gezwungenes „Danke" brummte. Er steckte die Hände in die Taschen, aber alle seine Habseligkeiten, die er bei sich trug waren noch da. Asami stand vor ihm mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Hey, tut mir Leid wegen eben. Das war total peinlich", sagte sie durch die zusammengepressten Lippen. „Hätte dir meine Eltern gern erspart."  
„Sie sind -", nachdenklich blickte Hisaki die Straße hinunter, hörte irgendwo in der Nähe einen Zug fahren, „- Erwachsene eben."  
„Ja, ich weiß. Sie kapieren es nicht. Wie es auf der Straße läuft und mischen sich dann in alles ein. Was bin ich, 'n Baby? Echt ätzend."  
„Die Einzige, die hier ätzend ist, bist du selbst!"  
Erschrocken fuhr Asami zusammen. Hisaki starrte ihr direkt in die Augen und plötzlich verstand sie, warum seine anderen Bosozoku-Freunde, die so alt wie er, aber wesentlich kräftiger und aggressiver waren so eine Heidenangst vor ihm hatten. Durch die helle Farbe wirkte sein Blick stechend und eisig.  
„Deine Eltern machen sich Sorgen um dich und du beschwerst dich nur! Sei froh, dass sie nach dir suchen und warten, obwohl sie wissen, dass du nur pubertären Blödsinn treibst. Möchtest du lieber verprügelt auf der Straße liegen, ohne dass es wen kümmert? Oder schlimmeres? Ich verstehe immer weniger warum du mit solchen Tussis rumhängst! Kannst du so wenig mit dir anfangen, oder willst du so nötig deinen Eltern einen Denkzettel verpassen?"  
„D-Das sagt gerade der Richtige! Gerade von dir muss ich mir das nicht gefallen lassen!", schrie Asami zurück, dabei ging sie einen Schritt vor und stieß Hisaki mit der Hand gegen die Brust. „Du gibst dich so super wichtig und taff, kommst aber aus einer Familie mit Geld, dackelst brav zur Highschool und spielst Klavier wie so 'n Snob um mit deinem Daddy den tollen Komponisten mithalten zu können."  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Asami klatschte beide Hände vor ihren Mund. Ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie begriff, dass sie sich verplappert hatte, während Hisaki die Arme ineinander kreuzte und versuchte, selbst eine Antwort zu finden. Schließlich hatte er das Klavierspielen nie an die große Glocke gehängt. Von seinen Kumpeln wusste es niemand und außer auf internen Schulfesten spielte er nicht.  
„Observierst du mich etwa?", fragte Hisaki und meinte das eher als Scherz, aber so geschockt wie Asami daraufhin wirkte, schien er Recht zu haben. „Warst du auf meiner Schule und beobachtest mich? Oder hast du meine Klassenkameraden ausgefragt?"  
„Ich... e-es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", entgegnete Asami, eingeschüchtert und mit rosaroten Gesicht.  
„Und was denke ich? Dass du mich bloßstellen willst?"  
Weiterhin eingeschüchtert und verängstigt von Hisakis Blicken auf ihr hob sie die Schultern an. Hisaki stand nun direkt vor ihr und merzte damit das letzte bisschen Abstand, dass zwischen ihnen war aus. Aber Asami weigerte sich wegzusehen und während sie sich weiter ununterbrochen in die Augen sahen, wurde sie immer nervöser und ihr Gesicht rosiger. Da hatte Hisaki einen Geistesblitz.  
„Stehst du etwa auf mich?"  
„Was?! W-Wie kommst du darauf?", krächzte Asami, aber ihr Gesicht verriet sie und Hisaki verengte die Augen.  
„So, so, deswegen rückst du mir ständig auf die Pelle. Du weißt genau, wo unsere Ecken sind und immer wenn ich eine von euch in unseren Territorium erwische bist du dabei! Du provozierst das und ziehst deine Gruppe mit rein, damit es nicht auffällt."  
„Das hättest du großkotziger, arroganter Snob gerne!"  
Asami fauchte zwar wie eine in die Enge getriebene Katze, aber es gab einfach zu viel an ihr, dass Hisaki offenbarte, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Und sein erster Gedanken darüber war, dass es ihn nervte. Nicht genug, dass sie ihm nach ging, nun das auch noch. Objektiv betrachtet war Asami zwar ganz hübsch, aber zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt hatte Hisaki kein Interesse für Mädchen oder für irgendwelche Teenie-Gefühle.  
Warum er sich dann nun dafür entschied, wusste er nicht, auch Jahre später nicht. Vielleicht war er zu aufgewühlt und wusste nicht wohin mit. Vielleicht waren es auch nur Hormone.  
Während Asami vor ihm stand, ihm nicht mehr krampfhaft widersprach, aber auch nicht den Anschein machte zu gehen, packte er sie an den Schultern. Sie wurde stockstreif und realisierte erst gar nicht, dass sich Hisaki, immer noch mit diesen eiskalten Blick zu ihr beugte und sie küsste. Und für einen Moment, wenn es auch nur ein winzigkleiner war, ließ Hisaki sich gehen. Er öffnete kurz seinen Mund, versuchte an Asamis Lippen zu saugen, ließ aber rechtzeitig von ihr ab, ehe der Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufkeimte, dass er mehr wollte.  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", sagte er zu ihr und klang überaus herablassend. Asami, deren Herz einen kurzen Freudensprung gemachte, stand nur irritiert vor ihm. Als Hisaki sie wegschubste, wehrte sie sich kaum.  
„Jetzt lass mich gefälligst in Frieden! Mit Kindern wie dir, die es nicht schaffen weiter wie über ihren eigenen Tellerrand schauen zu können will ich nichts zu tun haben! Halt dich in Zukunft von mir fern!"  
Als Hisaki sich umdrehte, streifte sein Mantel Asami noch, dann ging er schnurstracks wieder seines Weges. Asami selbst blieb nur für wenige Augenblicke wie angewurzelt stehen, versuchte sich innerlich zu ordnen bis sie, keine Ahnung nach wie viel Zeit, mit hängenden Kopf nach Hause ging.  
Wo Hisaki hingehen sollte wusste er nicht. Vielleicht zu Eri und fragen, ob er über Nacht bleiben konnte. Vielleicht war der Rest seiner Gruppe auch dort und sahen Eri und seinen Kumpeln zu, wie sie ihre Motorräder aufmotzten. Vielleicht auch ins _Bill 'n Unbill_. Oder sehen, was so in Shibuya abging.  
Egal, Hauptsache weg hier.  
Er hatte immer noch den Geschmack vom fremden Speichel auf den Lippen und gleich, wie oft Hisaki mit der Hand über die Lippen strich, er wurde es nicht los. Tatsächlich spürte Hisaki, dass er rot im Gesicht wurde und neben einen Hauch Scham empfand er Wut. Von allen Yankee-Bräuten auf der Straße hatte er ausgerechnet sie küsst. Dann war das auch noch sein erster Kuss. Nun, zumindest der, der von ihm ausging. Sein wirklich ersten Kuss bekam er von einem Mädel aus der Clique (war sie nicht sogar eine Ex von Eri gewesen?). Hisaki war dreizehn, gerade frisch aufgenommen worden und die Mädels der anderen Soldiers in der Gruppe fanden ihn süß. Sagten, er sehe aus wie die vornehmen Jungen aus den schnulzigen Animes, fuhren ihm durchs Haar und eine von ihnen hatte ihn geküsst, kurz nachdem sich noch großzügig an einer Zigarette zog. Es war ekelhaft gewesen und danach war es Hisaki vergangen, es nochmal zu probieren.  
Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken noch einmal über die Lippen.  
„Dusslige Kuh."  
An einer Kreuzung, die wieder auf die Hauptstraße führte fuhren ein Krankenwagen und zwei Polizeiwagen an Hisaki vorbei. Sie ignorierten sogar die Ampeln und als Hisaki wieder in den Sinn kam, dass er ja vorhin schon Sirenen gehörte hatte, kam er zum Schluss, dass es was Großes war. Er tippte auf einen Unfall, passiert oft genug und er wäre weiter gegangen, hätte er nicht kurz ein sehr markantes, schlichte,s aber dafür markerschütterndes Alarmsignal gehört. Keine Sirene oder von einem Auto. Dieser Laut kam aus seiner Manteltasche. Sein Digivice...  
Sein Gesicht wanderte von dem Digivice die Straße runter. Er sah die blauen Lichter in der Ferne und das Geheule erinnerte ihn an einen Hilferuf. So setzte er sich in Bewegung, begann nach kurzer Zeit zu rennen.  
An der Unfallstelle hatten sich bereits viele Schaulustige versammelt. Polizisten drängten sie zum Weitergehen. Sanitäter quetschten sich hindurch, um zu den Unfallopfern zu kommen. An einem Bahnübergang hatten aus nicht erklärbaren Gründen die Schranken ihren Dienst quittiert und ein Zug fuhr in einen Bus, als dieser gerade über die Schienen fuhr. Hisaki hörte die Leute nervös Informationen austauschten. Einige sagten, alle Insassen seien tot. Ein paar sprachen davon, dass es ein bis drei Tote gab. Einer sprach, dass nur der Busfahrer tot sei.  
Hisaki kam kaum durch, als kroch er mehr an den Menschen vorbei, als dass er wirklich ging, bis er in den vordersten Reihen angekommen war. Auf den Knien schaute er an den Beinen des Polizisten vorbei, die erneut alle aufforderte zu gehen und hatte einen doch guten Blick auf das Geschehen. Der vordere Teil des Busses war vollkommen demoliert. Ein paar verletzte wie auch geschockte Zivilisten saßen oder standen dort, weit weg von denen Schienen und versuchten zu erklären, was geschehen war oder erlitten Nervenzusammenbrüche. Er konnte sehen, dass es drei Tote gab. Einer war der Busfahrer selbst, den man noch versuchte zu reanimieren, aber erfolglos. Der zweit eine ältere Dame, die sofort tot war. Der Dritte, ein junger Mann hatte man auch noch versucht wiederzuholen, aber der Versuch scheiterte. Und als die Sanitäter den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in den Leichensack packten, der verkrampft sein Digivice festhielt und dessen hellgrünes Wappen in dem Augenblick jeden Glanz verlor, kam aus Hisakis trockenen Hals ein einziger, gequälter Laut.  
„Soi... chiro..."

𝅘𝅥𝅮

Die Gründe dieses Unfalls wurden nie vollständig aufgedeckt oder wer letztlich die Schuld daran trug. Die Schranken wurden mehrmals kontrolliert, ebenso der Computer, der sie steuerte, aber alles schien in Ordnung. Auch die Befragung der Unfallopfer ergab nichts. Nur über Soichiros Rolle war man sich uneinig. Einige Mitfahrer sagten aus, er hätte plötzlich angefangen Selbstgespräche zu fuhren, lief im Bus auf und ab und deswegen hätte der Busfahrer nicht den Zug bemerkt. Andere aber, und das war die Mehrheit, sagten aus, dass Soichiro überhaupt der Grund war, dass es nicht mehr Tote gab. Er hätte den Fahrer angeschrien, dass er anhalten sollte, als er dies nicht tat, stürmte Soichiro vor und wollte ihm zum bremsen zwingen. Der Bus kam aufgrund der hohen Geschwindigkeit nicht gleich zum stehen, aber früh genug. Jene Leute, die dies aussagten kamen auch zu seiner Beerdigung, um ihn so Dank zu erweisen.  
Soichiros Beerdigung war zwei Tage später und dicke, graue Wolken verdeckten den Himmel. Der Morgen war neblig, gegen Mittag zog sich dieser zurück. Herbstblätter flogen umher.  
Hisaki fühlte sich nicht wohl hier. Er tat es, weil Soichiro sein Freund war und es gehörte sich, dass er ihm die Ehre erwies. Er hatte sich sogar um gesittetes Aussehen bemüht. Die Haare glatt gekämmt, statt seinem Mantel (den hatte Hisaki im Arm) trug er einen schwarzen Blazer, die Krawatte ordentlich gebunden. Die Stimmung bei Beerdigungen war drückend, aber nicht sein Hauptproblem. Ihm wurde erst viel später klar, dass sie alle kommen würden. Kana, als Soichiros Schwester war ihm bewusst und sie weinen zu sehen tat ihm weh. Dann kam nach und nach der Rest ihres alten Orchesters. Touko war als Erste da und Hisaki zu sehen war ihr mehr wie unangenehm, denn als sie ihn in der Menge erblickte, flüchtete sie regelrecht zu Kana. Natsu kam als Nächstes. Er war gewachsen, die Haare an den Seiten kurz geschnitten und er trug eine Brille, die ihm sogar stand. Renta kam als Letztes und er hatte sich von ihnen allen am wenigstens verändert. Das einzig Neue an ihm war der Rollstuhl.  
Sie alle sahen sich nicht länger an wie nötig.  
Um Soichiros Urne war sein Amulett mit dem Wappen gebunden, das Digivice im Inneren mit der Asche. Man hatte sich dagegen gesträubt Soichiro damit zu verbrennen und nachdem man sich vor Ort wunderte, dass Digivice und Amulett der enormen Hitze des Krematoriums standhielten verneinte man auch erst sie mit ins Grab zu legen. Mit etwas Nachdruck von Soichiros und Kanas Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater aber gab man bei. Sie fragte sich nicht warum ihr Stiefvater sich dafür einsetzte, aber sie war dankbar. Vielleicht gaben sie sich eine Mitschuld. Hätte es diesen Streit nicht gegeben, hätten die beiden nicht ausziehen müssen.  
Wie in Trance sah Hisaki zu, wie Soichiros Grab zugeschaufelt und der Grabstein daraufgelegt wurde. Blitz erschienen vor seinen Augen. Er sah statt Soichiros Koutas Tod vor sich. Die Szenerie war ähnlich. Die Mädchen weinten, Natsu sah fort und Renta wie auch Hisaki waren starr.  
Als sich die Traube aus Trauernden auflöste und nur die engsten Verwandten blieben, ging Hisaki weiter auf Abstand. Er lief an Natsu vorbei, der noch überlegte ob er etwas Kana sagen sollte, aber diese stand nun bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater und schien niemand sonst mehr an diesem Tag sehen zu wollen. Natsu merkte, dass Hisaki ihn beobachtete und versuchte Worte zu finden, doch Hisaki wandte sich von ihm ab, ein wenig mit Scham. Und Wut. Wären diese verdammten Kamikaze-Sisters nicht gewesen, wäre er bei Soichiro geblieben und ihm wäre das nicht passiert. Wenn er selbst nicht gewesen wäre...  
Hisaki schüttelte den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Wenn etwas Schuld war, dann die beschissene Technik. Und vielleicht seine eigenen Anhänger, die Soichiro die letzten Tage und Wochen zur Hölle gemacht haben. Nun würde er sich diese drei erst recht vorknöpfen, das schuldete er Soichiro.  
Sein merkwürdig nachdenklicher Blick entging Kana nicht, genauso wenig, wie es Hisaki nicht entging, dass sie sich nach der Trauerfeier auf und davon machte. Ihre Mutter passte sie am Ausgang ab und aufgrund der Distanz hörte Hisaki nicht was sie sprachen, er sah nur wie Kana den Kopf schüttelte und ging. Schließlich, ohne zu wissen warum folgte Hisaki ihr.  
Kana lief in Gedanken versunken umher und bemerkte ihren Verfolger daher auch nicht. Am Bahnsteig verlor er sie aus den Augen, aber die Linie führte wieder nach Nerima. Heim würde sie nicht gehen, ihre Eltern hatten ihr zuvor doch angeboten sie nach Hause zu bringen, dass sie also nun mit der Bahn dorthin fuhr machte keinen Sinn. Es blieb eine vage Vermutung, die Hisaki hegte, aber er sollte recht behalten. Kana fuhr nach Hikarigaoka, um sogar genau zu sein zur Harunokaze Grundschule. Jene Grundschule, auf der sie zuvor alle waren. Nicht mal darüber nachdenkend ob der Hausmeister, der gegenüber von der Schule wohnte sie bemerken könnte oder nicht, kletterte Kana über den Zaun. Wie sie Türen mit einer Haarnadel aufschloss hatte Soichiro ihr schon vor Jahren beigebracht und das Schloss für den Haupteingang zu öffnen war kinderleicht. Das dunkle Gebäude war unheimlich, doch die Geräusche allein schon weckten Erinnerungen. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Alles war noch wie damals. Kanas Weg sollte sie an den Ende des Korridors im Erdgeschoss führen, wo immer noch der Proberaum für die Orchestergruppe war. Kana sah die Instrumente und glaubte wieder zehn zu sein. Sie steuerte auf eine Flöte zu, die jemand auf dem Notenständer hat liegen lassen. Sie blies hinein, spielte die Melodie von _Jack und Jill_ und dann von der armen Clementine, die ersten Lieder, die man ihr hier beibrachte. Ihr kamen beinahe die Tränen, als ihr Blick auf eine Klarinette fiel und bereute es, so lange keine Flöte gespielt zu haben.  
„Du spielst noch genau wie damals", sagte Hisaki, der im Türrahmen stand. Kana schreckte zusammen.  
„Du? Bist du mir etwa gefolgt?", fragte sie erschrocken, aber auch erbost zugleich.  
„Kann man so sagen."  
„Warum?"  
„So halt", erklärte Hisaki und zuckte mit den Achseln. Am Fenster stand ein Klavier, auf das er zusteuerte. Kana verschränkte ihre Arme.  
„Du bist ziemlich lästig. Ich hab dir neulich schon gesagt, dass du mich gehen lassen sollst."  
„Ich hab deinem Bruder was versprochen."  
„Und was?", fragte sie deutlich genervt, Hisaki aber antwortete nicht, sondern tippte auf ein paar der Klaviertasten herum.  
„Sag erst, warum du hierher bist."  
„Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte irgendwo hin, wo ich nachdenken kann."  
„Und brichst in eine Grundschule ein?"  
„Wir haben hier eben so viele schöne Tage erlebt... Ich konnte nicht anders."  
„Wir scheinen die gleiche Idee gehabt zu haben."  
Touko stand in der Türe. Während Kana sich zu freuen schien, fühlte sich Hisaki etwas beklommen und Touko fühlt genauso. Sie waren sich so oft über den Weg gelaufen und haben sich zu oft ignoriert.  
„Bist du uns auch nach?", fragte Hisaki etwas abfällig.  
„Wir haben eigentlich damit gerechnet alleine zu sein."  
„Wir?", wiederholte Kana und Touko machte einen Schritt zurück, um den Blick auf Renta und Natsu freizugeben. Renta, der im Rollstuhl saß und von Natsu angeschoben wurde fuhr in den Raum und lächelte schließlich zufrieden.  
„Das Orchester wieder in seinem Proberaum versammelt. Wir scheinen uns ja nicht verändert zu haben."  
„Oder ziemlich, wenn wir wirklich gedacht haben, hier alleine zu sein", meinte Natsu und lächelte ebenfalls, wenn auch eher schüchtern. Laut seufzend ließ sich Kana auf einen der Stuhl sinken und legte den Kopf in beide Hände.  
„Wieso müsst ihr alle hier sein? Ich will doch nur in Ruhe nachdenken! Ihr habt euch den schlechtesten Moment für ein Klassentreffen ausgesucht!"  
„Ich dachte, der schlechteste Moment wäre auf dem Friedhof."  
„Du weißt, wie ich es meine, Natsu! Ich will nur Ruhe..."  
Man sah Kana an, dass sie gern einfach losweinen wollte so wie es früher immer tat, wenn ihr etwas zu viel wurde. Doch seit dem Krieg hatten sich ihre Heulattacken reduziert. Zudem war weder ihr Bruder, noch Floramon da, die sie im Ernstfall getröstet hätten. Der Rest begann sich etwas zu schämen, da sie eigentlich gedacht haben, Kana würde sich freuen, wenn sie mitfühlende Gesellschaft um sich hätte.  
„Weißt du, wie du und Soichiro das erste Mal in diesen Raum kamt?", warf Hisaki ein, hoffend, dass es Kana auf einen etwas anderen Gedanken brachte. Tatsächlich schien es Wirkung zu sein. Sie dachte nach.  
„Ja. Ich erinnere mich. Ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut im Schulorchester zu spielen. Soichiro und ich haben Mama ewig angebettelt beizutreten."  
„Obwohl du so schüchtern warst", sagte Renta und lächelte ihr freundlich zu, dabei fuhr er weiter in den Raum, bis er vor Kana war. Natsu und Touko folgten ihm. Nun bildeten sie einen Halbkreis.  
„Konnte ja nicht jeder so übereifrig sein, du Perfektionist."  
„Bitte, der Oberlehrer von uns war schon immer Hisaki."  
„Wie war das, alter Schnösel?", fragte Hisaki und man konnte anhand seines Tonus nicht sagen, ob er wirklich beleidigt war oder auf Kosten der Albernheit nur so tat.  
„Du bist immer grantig geworden wenn es mal nicht richtig funktioniert hat."  
„Soichiro und du habt euch deswegen so oft in die Haare gekriegt."  
„So oft auch wieder nicht", nuschelte Hisaki Touko zu, wissend dass sie Recht hatte. Er und Soichiro wurden auch nur Freunde, nachdem sie sich einmal ordentlich gefetzt hatten und sich anschließend gegen die Handwerk-AG verbündeten, als sie ihren großen Proberaum beanspruchen wollten.  
„Da hatte es Natsu schwerer."  
„Nur weil ich der Jüngste war."  
„Schmoll nicht, Natsu. Du weißt ja, vor mir hatten die beiden auch kein Erbarmen", seufzte Kana.  
„So wie die Yuki-Onna-Geschichte?"  
„Bitte rede nie mehr davon, Touko."  
„Es war nicht böse gemeint", verteidigte sich Hisaki. „Eine Klassenfahrt ohne Gespenstergeschichten ist langweilig."  
„Da war unser Klassenlehrer aber anderer Meinung", lachte Touko. Ihr Lachen, dass sie erst klein halten wollte war ansteckend. So rückblickend betrachtet, auch wenn Hisaki Soichiro damals Vorwürfe machte, als sie dafür eine Woche Nachsitzen mussten und wie er selbst nur so verdammt blöd sein konnte sich darauf einzulassen – er wusste es doch besser – war es wirklich witzig.  
Nun auch schloss sich Hisaki der Gruppe an. Sie saßen im Kreis und nachdem das Eis nach all der Zeit gebrochen schien, redeten sie. So, als wären sie nie auseinander gewesen. Wie komisch. Wie überaus komisch. Hisaki empfand nicht einmal mehr die Wut, die er zuvor auf dem Friedhof fühlte. Er saß hier mit ihnen und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich wieder wirklich wohl.  
„Meine Eltern sind geschieden", begann Natsu zu erzählen. „Mein Vater ist ausgezogen und hat mich mitgenommen. Es ist etwas chaotisch, aber uns geht es eigentlich gut."  
„Man sieht es dir an. Deine Mutter hat dich schon immer an der kurzen Leine gehalten", erinnerte sich Hisaki.  
„Nicht nur mich, uns alle. Vater ist richtig aufgeblüht und auch meine Schwester fühlt sich freier, nun da sie nicht mehr zu Hause lebt. Und nebenbei jobbe ich in einem Elektroladen in Juuban. Sagt das aber keinem."  
„Ist das der mit dieser niedlichen Kassiererin?", stachelte Kana – sie ging oft nach Juuban zum bummeln -, Natsu schwieg verlegen und wechselte das Thema.  
„Was macht ihr so?"  
Die Runde Jugendlicher senkte die Köpfe und aus einer irrationalen Angst heraus schwieg man. Touko bemühte sich schließlich einige Worte herauszubekommen.  
„Bei mir hat sich kaum etwas verändert. Ich lebe immer noch in Nerima bei meinen Eltern und gehe hier zur Schule. Nichts besonderes."  
„Ach, und wer war dieser Student mit dem ich dich letzt in der Stadt gesehen habe? Ist das dein Freund?"  
„Yosuke ist nicht mein Freund!", keifte sie Kana an. Dass Touko laut wurde war selten. Die Jungs grinsten, am deutlichsten Hisaki, der sich an die elfjährige Touko erinnerte, die Jungs immer für so doof hielt und ihn als Paradebeispiel nannte.  
„Schaut nicht so! Er ist nur ein Student von der Uni, wo ich später Biologie studieren will!"  
„Jetzt schäm dich doch nicht", warf Kana ein. „Ich hab auch einen Freund. Es ist nur ein wenig kompliziert mit seiner Clique. Aber er gibt sich Mühe und ist wirklich sehr lieb und witzig. Das Geld, was ich gespart habe wollte ich dafür nutzen, mit ihm von hier wegzuziehen."  
„Wohin?"  
„Nach Osaka. Einfach von vorne Anfangen. Soichiro hat diese Idee begrüßt. Er wollte nicht, dass ich mich auch so in ein Loch ziehen lasse wie er."  
Kana fuhr sich einmal seufzend durch die Haare, dann über das Gesicht. Das Bild des Leichnams ihres Bruders, als sie ihn identifizieren musste und der Urne, die in diesem Loch verschwand war noch zu frisch und trotz der heiteren Gesellschaft spürte sie Schmerz in der Brust. Doch sie riss sich zusammen. Sie wollte dieses ersten Treffen ihrer Freunde seit Jahren nicht runter reißen. Der Anlass ihres Treffens war schon deprimierend genug und die würde noch lange genug brauchen, das zu verkraften. Aber die Ablenkung tat gut.  
„Renta, erzähl du."  
„Ich geh auf die Tokio International Oberschule", begann er, aber zögerte, hinsichtlich dass die Trauer in Kana wieder hoch kam. Da sie aber keine Träne vergoss erzählte er einfach weiter, so wie sie wollte.  
„Außerdem nimmt mich mein Vater oft mit in die Firma, zusammen mit meinem älteren Brüdern. Vater hat sich nicht verändert, aber seit ich im Rollstuhl sitze, haben meine Geschwister angefangen mir den Rücken zu stärken. Wir kämpfen zu dritt gegen Vaters strenges Regime. Mein ältester Bruder, der schon in der Firma arbeitet bindet mich auch aktiv ein. Es frisst Zeit, aber ich mag das Zusammensein mit meinen Brüdern."  
„Ich freu mich für dich", seufzte Hisaki und Renta nickte ihm dankend zu. „Und der Rollstuhl? War deine Verletzung von damals so schlimm?"  
„Na ja, ich bin nicht ganz gehunfähig. Ich schaffe kurze Strecken mit einer Gehhilfe, aber es ist mit viel Schmerz und Anstrengung verbunden. Es ist ein Handicap, aber ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben und umzugehen... und manches zu meinem Vorteil zu nutzen.", grinste Renta Hisaki an. Den beiden Mädchen war abzulesen, dass sie auch von Renta wissen wollten, ob es wen gab, auf den er zumindest ein Auge geworfen hatte. Und weil es viel zu offensichtlich war, dass Kana und Touko darüber spekulierten, drehte Renta beschämt das Gesicht zur Seite.  
„Und du Hisaki?", fragte Natsu und starrte dabei auf die Stickerei seines Mantels. Natsu wohnte zwar in Edogawa, aber auch dort waren _the Soldiers_ bekannt.  
„Ich wohne mit einem Freund zusammen."  
„Also bist du von zu Hause weg?"  
„Kann man so sagen."  
„Und was machst du in einer Bosozoku-Gang?", fragte Renta.  
„Ich habe das Sagen in unserer Clique, reicht das nicht?"  
„Und wie bist du da reingeraten?"  
„So wie Hisaki immer in Schwierigkeiten kommt", moserte Touko. „Bestimmt ist er ins falsche Loch gefallen, während er im Gehen vor sich hinträumte und hatte wieder ein viel zu großes Mundwerk."  
„Ich habe schon in der Digiwelt bewiesen, dass es funktioniert, wieso also auch nicht hier?"  
Die Erwähnung der Digiwelt, wenn auch eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt brachte Schweigen. Die Erinnerung, warum sie sich mieden kam zurück. Die Digiwelt war der Grund. Oder eher, was dort geschehen war. Sie hatten damals keine Zeit oder den Raum, das Geschehene in ihrer Psyche wirklich zu verarbeiten. Der Kinderpsychologe, bei dem fast die ganze Gruppe war verglich ihr Verhalten nach dem Auffinden mit dem von Soldaten, die nach Jahren auf Kriegsgefangenschaft entlassen wurden. Der Vergleich war mehr wie treffend.  
Schlimmer jedoch war nur der Verlust. Koutas toter Körper am Boden des Abgrunds war tief in ihrem Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Es fehlte etwas in ihrer Gruppe und die Depression machte sich diese Lücke zu nutze und die Schmach, ihren besten Freund mit ihrer ersten Todeserfahrung in Verbindung zu bringen.  
Und dann waren da noch ihre Digimon...  
„Ob Dorumon weiß, dass Soichiro tot ist?", fragte Kana, aber sie bekam keine Antwort, nur Touko schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf.  
„Ich wünschte, wir könnten unsere Digimon kontaktieren. Oder ihnen ein Zeichen schicken."  
„Habt ihr noch einmal versucht in die Digiwelt zu kommen?"  
„Mehr wie nur einmal", seufzte Natsu auf Rentas Frage. „Aber es funktioniert nicht. Außer Musik abspielen tut mein Digivice nicht mehr."  
„Meins auch auch nicht", fügte Hisaki ein, dabei zog er sein Digivice aus der Hosentasche und las die Uhrzeit ab. Es war zwanzig nach neun.  
„Ich habe noch die Musikdateien auf dem Computer. Die, durch die der Troubadour damals schon auf uns aufmerksam wurde. Ich habe jede Datei immer und immer wieder abgespielt, in der Hoffnung man würde so wieder eine Verbindung aufbauen können. Es hat natürlich nichts gebracht."  
„Warum auch? Die Digiwelt braucht uns nicht mehr."  
„Scheint so", seufzte Touko bei Hisakis abfälliger Bemerkung. Kana, immer noch mehr bei ihrem toten Bruder als in der Digiwelt nahm die Flöte in den Mund. Sie brauchte ein paar Versuche, bis sie sich wieder daran erinnerte, wie man die Zunge legen und atmen musste, um die gewünschte Töne zu erzeugen. Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es, nur ihre Finger wollten noch nicht so wie sie. Doch diese einfache Melodie von _Stand by me_ konnte Kana noch zustande bringen. Ihre Freunde, die um sie saßen hörten zu, wie sie dieses Lied für ihren Bruder spielte und klatschten, als sie fertig war. Kana lächelte, aber es verschwand wieder beim Anblick einer neben ihr stehenden Klarinette.  
„Ob Soichiro in der Digiwelt ist?"  
„Sei nicht albern, Kana", sagte Natsu.  
„Ich möchte es aber glauben. Soichiro hat sich immer nach der Digiwelt gesehnt, bis zuletzt. Er tat sich so schwer damit. Ich habe die Hoffnung das irgendwas von ihm in der Digiwelt weiterlebt und er mit Dorumon zusammen sein kann. So wie Kouta."  
Nach kurzem Schweigen spielte Kana erneut. Diesmal aber stand Natsu auf und griff sich eine Trompete. Auch er hatte erst Probleme, wieder die richtige Atemtechnik zu finden. Touko war die nächste und holte sich eine Violine, doch spielte nicht gleich, sondern griff nach einem der Cello, dass sie Renta übergab und der es sich zwischen die tauben Beine klemmte. Hisaki überreichte ihm noch den Bogen, ehe er ans Klavier lief. Sie spielten wie früher. In diesem Raum, wo sie sich einst trafen und anfreundeten. Dieser Raum war ihr erster Zufluchtsort vor der Realität, ein Ort voller Lacher. Nun, da sie hier standen und wieder synchron spielten, schien es als hätten sie diesen Ort nie verlassen. Der Takt und die Schwingungen der Musik konnte man im ganzen Körper spüren und legte sich um sie, gleich der Umarmung eines Geliebten, denn man so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wie schön. Wie nostalgisch. Ob Soichiro und Kouta sie sahen?  
„Heeey, Minami, Darling!"  
„Wir wissen das du hier bist! Komm raus, komm raus, Minami!", gröllte es draußen von den Fluren. Die fünf hörten sofort auf zu spielen. Während vier sich fragten, wer da so einen Krach veranstaltete und wer hier außer ihnen noch diese Idee hatte in einer Grundschule einzubrechen, verzerrte sich Kanas Gesicht vor Schreck. Mit _Minami_ war sie gemeint.  
„Minami?", fragte Renta sie.  
„Mein Synonym. Verflucht, die müssen mich gesehen haben."  
„Wer?", fragte Natsu weiter, dann ging die Tür auf. Drei (offensichtliche leicht angetrunkene) Kerle, nicht älter als siebzehn oder achtzehn kamen in den Raum. Hisaki kannte sie und zu seinem Glück schienen sie sich erst nur für Kana zu interessieren und bemerkten ihren Senpai nicht. Das waren seine Leute. Auf den Jacken die Stickerei der Soldiers. Die Typen sprach Hisaki mit Shinozaki, Furuta und Kato an, wenn auf ihren Jacken auch FELDWEBEL 045 und 179 und LEUTNANT 132. Also stimmte es, was Soichiro ihm erzählte. Seine eigenen Leute hatten seinen Freund bedroht.  
„Kennst du die, Kana?", flüsterte Touko, Kana aber hob ihre Stimme.  
„Diese Typen haben mich belästigt und meinen Bruder erpresst!"  
„Was heißt hier erpresst?", schimpfte Kato, der von den dreien am wenigstens betrunken schien. „Wir wurden um unsere Kohle betrogen. Und wenn wir nicht das bekommen, für was wir zahlen wollen wir unser Geld zumindest zurück, samt Entschädigung."  
„Was heißt hier dafür bezahlt? Ich bin keine Nutte, kriegt das endlich einmal in eure hohlen Köpfe rein!"  
„Dann zieh dich nicht so an wie eine!"  
„Du -", knurrte Kana wütend. Ihre Beleidigung blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als die drei weiter in den Raum hineinliefen. Sofort fuhr Renta mit seinem Rollstuhl etwas näher an sie heran und auch Natsu machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Redet nicht so über sie."  
„Was glaubt ihr, wer ihr seid?"  
„Wollt ihr uns etwa Angst machen? Ein Krüppel und ein Zwerg?"  
„Und was ist mit mir?", warf Hisaki ein und kam hinter dem Klavier hervor.  
„S-Senpai?!", rief Shinozaki erschrocken. Auch die anderen beiden schluckten, als sie Hisaki sahen. Kato und Furuta waren sogar größer und alle drei breiter gebaut als Hisaki, doch fehlte ihnen die drückende, kalte Aura, die ihn selbst eigentlich immer umgab und wenn er wollen würde, das ganze Klassenzimmer in eine Tiefkühltruhe verwandelt hätte.  
„Was machst du denn hier?"  
„Hat euch nicht zu interessieren", brummte er. „Und lasst sie gefälligst in Ruhe. Ihr habt sie belästigt, richtig?"  
„Wir haben bezahlt!"  
„Das heißt nicht, dass ich alles mit mir machen lasse!", schimpfte Kana weiter, dann hob Hisaki die Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ruhig bleiben sollte. „Lasst sie. Das ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Oder wollt ihr euch einem Ranghöherem widersetzen?"  
Die Unzufriedenheit kam Hisaki spürbar entgegen. Hisaki mochte Hauptmann sein, war aber nicht bei allen beliebt. Man duldete ihn, weil er gute Ideen und stets den Überblick behielt, egal wie stressig eine Situation war. Er mochte nicht stark sein, aber er wusste, was er sagen musste und die Worte waren oft ein Schlag knapp über der Gürtellinie. Und da bei den Soldiers die Rangordnung heilig war, würden die drei es nicht wagen zu widersprechen oder gegen ihren Senpai zu rebellieren. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Es war ein ungeschriebener Codex unter jeder Bosozoku-Gang, dass Einigkeit und Zusammenhalt oberste Priorität hatte. Hisakis Verhalten glich Verrat. Aber das wusste er.  
„Wer ist da?", hallte eine kratzige, alte Männerstimme von draußen. „Zeigt euch! Ich habe die Polizei bereits informiert, also stellt euch freiwillig!"  
„Das ist der Hausmeister!", stellte Touko mit Entsetzen fest.  
„Weg hier!", rief Natsu und automatisch schnappte er sich Rentas Rollstuhl, um ihn fortzubewegen. Die drei Mitglieder der Soldiers rannten zum Fenster, um von dort aus herauszuspringen, allerdings nicht ohne ihren Hauptmann gezielt anzurempeln. Hisaki sah noch die verachtenden Blicke der drei, ehe sie hinaus sprangen. Obwohl Kana, Touko und auch Hisaki ebenso aus den Fenster hätten fliehen können, rannten sie Natsu und Renta nach. Zwei Klassenzimmer vom Proberaum entfernt gab es noch eine Abzweigung, wo es zum Sportplatz hinausging und von dort hätten sie hinaus gelangen können. Doch die Doppeltür war zu. Natsu rüttelte daran, was logischerweise nichts brachte.  
„Geh zur Seite!", forderte Kana auf und versuchte mit ihren Haarklammern die Türe zu öffnen. Von weitem hörten sie die Schritte des Hausmeisters und hinter sich streifte der Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe die mit Kinderbasteleinen und Flyern bestückten Wände.  
„Kana, mach schon!"  
„Hetzt mich nicht so, Natsu!", schimpfte Kana, doch vor Nervosität rutschten ihr die Haarnadeln immer wieder aus der Hand. Die Schritte wurden lauter.  
„Touko!", sagte Hisaki und berührte sie dabei an der Schulter. „Seht zu, dass ihr wegkommt, ich lenke ihn ab."  
„Und was ist mit dir? Wenn er oder die Polizei dich erwischen?"  
„Ich bin nicht das erste Mal unerlaubt irgendwo eingestiegen. Ich komme klar", versicherte er ihr weiter und machte kehrte. Er lief zurück in den Gang mit Klassenzimmern und schlug den anderen Weg ein, aber erst als er sicher war, dass der Hausmeister ihn gesehen hatte. Dann rannte er los, über die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock, wo einst sein Klassenzimmer war. Von einem der Fenster stand ein Baum, für ein Kind schwer zu erreichen, für einen Teenager aber machbar. Hisaki schloss die Klassenzimmertüre möglichst lautlos und blieb geduckt, bis er hörte wie der Hausmeister den Gang weiterlief, statt die Zimmer zu kontrollieren. Dann öffnete Hisaki das Fenster. So weit sah es nicht aus. Angeblich hätten die Sechstklässer das damals schon geschafft, wieso sollte er es nicht hinbekommen?  
Er kletterte nach draußen, hielt sich noch am Fensterrahmen fest und brauchte gar nicht einmal so viel Schwung, um hinüberzuspringen. Er schaffte es, auf dem Ast zu landen – doch hielt dieser, anders wie bei den Sechstklässlern damals Hisakis Gewicht nicht stand und brach durch. Hisaki fiel auf den Rücken und blieb vor Schmerz ächzend liegen. Der Schmerz jagte durch die Wirbelsäule und Hisaki blieb liegen, während er sich nach rechts und links drehte, um wieder hochzukommen. Es dauerte bis er es schaffte und als Hisaki wieder hochkam, strahlten ihm zwei Polizisten das Licht ihrer Taschenlampen in sein Gesicht.  
„Haben wir dich", sagten die beiden Polizisten triumphierend. Er selbst brachte nur ein Seufzen zustande.

\- the Soldiers gibt es nicht wirklich, jedoch gab/gibt es tatsächlich eine Yankee-Gruppe die sich Kamikaze-Sisters nennt. Es gibt btw. verschiedene Schreibweisen von Yankee, entweder mit einem e oder mit (doppel) i. Ich hab jetzt die Schreibweise genommen, die ich aus Mangas kenne.

\- die genannten Schulen gibt es alle wirklich in Tokio

\- die Nummer 1131 ist die Nummer einer Myotismon-Karte (die, auf der auch steht dass er sich aus Dobermon entwickelt)

\- 045 ist die Nummer der Debüt-Karte von Bakemon, 179 die von Soulmon und 132 die von Devidramon.


	29. LOOKING GLASSES 2nd Movement

[UPDATE 11.11.19] Ein Abschnitt, bis 𝅘𝅥𝅯 ist neu.

(Der Abschnitt sollte eigentlich im letzten Kapitel stehen, dass ich am 16. hochladen will, wirkte aber nun im Nachhinein so deplatziert. Fragt mich nicht was ich mir bei dem Placing gedacht habe. Vermutlich nichts. Und da die Stelle für Hisakis Charakter eigentlich schon wichtig ist, wollte ich das nicht später einfügen, wenn ich noch ein paar Zusatzinhalte hochlade, sondern mach's jetzt.)

* * *

Konzert X - LOOKING GLASSES, 2. Satz, Moderato molto fortepiano Hes-Moll

Hisaki saß nicht das erste Mal auf einer Polizeistation, allerdings das erste Mal seit seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag. Sonst war er ja immer gut darin sich nicht schnappen zu lassen. Bei seinem ersten Mal verweigerte er jede Aussage (er hatte was mitgehen lassen), wurde ausfallend und anschließend brachte man ihn nach Hause, wo er Hausarrest bekam. Nun aber versuchte er den Beamten lang und breit zu erklären, was genau geschehen war und dass er gewiss nichts klauen wollte. Irgendwas an ihm erschien glaubwürdig genug und man unterstellte ihm zumindest keinen Diebstahl, jedoch blieb es Hausfriedensbruch. Nach seinen Freunden fragte man ihn. Doch Hisaki wollte Touko, Natsu, Kana und Renta da nicht mit reinziehen. Auch seine Kumpanen verpfiff er nicht, dass verstieß nun einmal gegen seinen eigenen Codex. Er blieb dabei, dass er nur die alte Musikklasse besuchen wollte, weil sein Freund, der mit ihm in dieser Gruppe war verstorben war, erwähnte Soichiro auch dabei. Da Hisaki zwar aktenbekannt, sich aber wesentlich kooperativer zeigte wie beim letzten Mal und es keinen Schaden gab, blieb es bei einer Verwarnung.  
Diesmal wurde er auch nicht nach Hause gefahren, sondern sein Vater holte ihn ab. Darauf bestanden die Polizisten, weil er nun mal minderjährig war. Hisaki war nicht erfreut, aber um weiteren Ärger zu vermeiden wartete er brav, bis er wie ein kleines Kind abgeholt wurde. Es dauerte eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis sein Vater kam um ihn mitzunehmen und schon als er die Polizeistation betrat, breitete sich seine drückende Aura aus. Den anwesenden Beamten wurde selbst mulmig bei dem Anblick von Masato Amano, einem großen Mann mit breiten Schultern, allerdings einer stabileren Statur als sein Sohn, dunklen Haaren und einem ebenso dunklen, dichten Vollbart. Sein Blick machte Angst, nur Hisaki schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Sein Vater sprach noch mit den Beamten, er glaubte auch gesehen zu haben, dass er ein Formular ausfüllen musste, dann befahl er mit einem Kopfnicken, dass Hisaki mitkommen sollte. Sie sagten nichts, die ganze Autofahrt über nicht, auch zu Hause nicht. Seine Mutter war noch wach und erwartete sie im Morgenmantel vor der Türe, aber mehr wie eine nüchterne Begrüßung bekam sie von ihrem Sohn nicht.  
„Geh auf dein Zimmer. Und Morgen bringe ich dich zur Schule und hole dich wieder ab. Verstanden?", rief sein Vater ihm noch hinterher, Hisaki winkte nur ab. Wenn er meinte...  
Das Haus der Amanos war zwar groß und lag in einem ruhigen Teil von Shinagawa, dafür wirkte es seiner Meinung nach immer sehr steril und hätte seine Mutter keine Vorliebe für Sukkulenten und Schnickschnack aus dem Ausland, wäre es noch kühler (Vater war früher oft mit verschiedenen Orchestergruppen im Ausland und er brachte immer etwas mit, meist handgearbeitete Figuren oder Teeservice aus Porzellan oder Holz). Sein Vater hingegen mochte klassische Kunst. Das Bild der _Garten der Lüste_ war nicht zu übersehen, wenn man das Haus betrat. Das Bild der _musikalischen Hölle_ bereitete Hisaki jedes Mal wieder Bauchschmerzen.  
Hisaki war so selten zu Hause, dass ihm sein eigenes Zimmer fremd vorkam. Auf einem kleinen Röhrfernseher, an dem sein NES angeschlossen war sammelte sich Staub und sein Regal war voll mit Büchern, aber er konnte nicht mehr sagen, welche Werke er in seiner Sammlung aufbewahrte. Sein Bett und sein Schreibtisch waren auch nur ordentlich, weil kaum jemand daran arbeitete oder in diesem schlief.  
Schnaufend ließ Hisaki sich auf besagtes Bett fallen, mit dem Rücken zur Tür gekehrt und den Blick auf die Wand gerichtet, an der ein Gemälde von James Ensor hing, das zeigte wie groteske Tiere Musikinstrumente spielten. Auf einer Ecke saß eine Gummifledermaus, die Hisaki mal auf der Straße fand.  
Vor ihm hing eine Pinnwand mit zwei Fotos. Eines war mit ihm und Kouta, das andere mit allen sieben Kindern ihres kleinen Orchesters, gemacht wenige Tage vor dem 1. August '79. Ein paar Notenblätter fingen dort ebenfalls (eines trug die Überschrift A. VIVALDI „VIER JAHRESZEITEN – WINTER", 1. SATZ, ALLEGRO NON MOLTO) und zwischen einer Postkarte von seinen Großeltern, die in Hokkaido lebten und einem Flyer des _Philharmonieorchester Tokio_ (sein Vater hatte schon mit Orchestergruppen auf verschiedenen Konzerten gespielt, ob mit dieser Gruppe aber wusste Hisaki nicht) hing sein Amulett mit dem Wappen an einem Pin. Anders wie sein Digivice, dass Hisaki immer bei sich trug. Die Farbe seines Wappens schien mit jedem verstrichenem Jahr blasser zu werden. Könnte aber auch eine Täuschung sein. Und wenn schon?  
„Gerechtigkeit... So viel dazu", murmelte Hisaki in sich hinein. Während er sein Wappen ansah, schlief Hisaki zwar ein, sein Schlaf war jedoch kurz und nicht sehr tief. Die Schritte seines Vaters von unten weckten ihn. Ehe sein Vater an seiner Tür klopfte, um zu prüfen ob Hisaki wach sei, saß dieser schon in seiner Schuluniform an seinem Schreibtisch und drehte gelangweilt den Globus auf dem Schreibtisch.  
Sein Vater machte seine Drohung tatsächlich wahr. Er fuhr Hisaki schnurstracks zur Schule und würde ihn auch wieder abholen und er sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen abzuhauen. Er hatte es nicht vor. Er hatte bereits genug Ärger und mit Vaters Drohung war nicht zu spaßen. Bereits zu Beginn der letzten Stunde des Tages (Mathematik) sah Hisaki den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz stehen und fast fühlte er sich geehrt, dass sein Vater vermutlich wichtige Termine verschob, nur um ein Auge auf seinen pubertären Sohn zu werfen. Seine Mitschüler tuschelten, als sie sahen wie er brav zu seinem Vater ins Auto stieg. Sein Vater versuchte sich an Smalltalk. Hisaki sprang nicht darauf an, was seinen Vater nicht sehr störte. Schließlich war er auch nicht der Typ, der gern plauschte.  
Fast noch überraschender, dass sein Vater sich hat freinehmen lassen war, dass auch seine Mutter zu Hause war. Sie stand, wie am Abend davor sehnsüchtig vor der Türe. Hisaki erwiderte diese Sehnsucht aber genauso wenig wie die Male davor schon. Es blieb bei einem schlichten Hallo und er versuchte an seiner Mutter vorbei wieder in sein Zimmer zu stürmen, doch diesmal hielt ihn sein Vater zurück.  
„Du bleibst hier. Das gestern war nur eine Schonfrist, aber denke nicht, dass du uns einfach so davon kommst. Du bist uns ein paar Erklärungen schuldig."  
Die Hand seines Vaters fühlte sich schwer auf seinen Schultern an. Man hörte Hisaki leise knurren, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Besser er brachte es hinter sich, als die Standpauke weiter hinauszuzögern.  
Seine Eltern setzten sich an den Esstisch und seine Mutter deutete auf den Stuhl neben ihr, damit Hisaki sich auch zu ihnen setzte, doch er sprang nicht darauf an, sondern blieb stehen. Von der Unhöflichkeit gekränkt räusperte sich seine Mutter, aber Hisaki ignorierte es.  
„Lass ihn, Mio", brummte sein Vater. „Wenn er glaubt weiter so stur sein zu müssen und ständig Schwierigkeiten zu machen."  
„Wenn das eine Anspielung auf gestern war, dann verzeih es mir, Vater. Ich bin normalerweise besser darin, mich nicht schnappen zu lassen."  
„Wieso bist du in der Schule eingebrochen?"  
„Wir sind nicht eingebrochen – nicht in dem Sinne."  
„ _Wir?_ ", wiederholte seine Mutter und runzelte dabei die Stirn, was sie immer älter aussehen ließ, wie sie war. Dabei wirkte sie, gerade durch den schwarzen, glatten Bopp-Schnitt, den langen Wimpern und den hellroten Lippen auf andere immer recht jung.  
„Ich und... Touko. Natsu und Renta. Kana hat ihren Bruder verloren, wir konnten sie doch nicht alleine lassen."  
„Sind das nicht deine Freunde von... damals?"  
„Ist das so wichtig?"  
„Sehr wichtig", mischte sich wieder sein Vater ein. „Wenn ihr auf einen Fleck seit bereitet ihr stets nur Schwierigkeiten. Ich war froh, als du den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen hast."  
„Als ob wir das freiwillig hätten."  
„Wie bitte?"  
Sein Vater beugte sich etwas nach vorn und verengte die Augen. Seine Stimme klang zwar freundlich, aber Masato Amano selbst zeigte keine Spur von Freundlichkeit. Auch Hisaki stand gelassen da, aber auch er begann innerlich, wie sein Vater bereits zu kochen. Biologisch mochten sie wirklich nicht Vater und Sohn sein, doch in so vielen Dingen waren sie sich ähnlicher wie ihnen lieb war.  
„Würdest du das noch einmal wiederholen?"  
„Ich sagte, dass es nun mal nicht so einfach ist befreundet zu bleiben, wenn man nicht nur umziehen muss, sondern auch ständig zwischen Polizisten und Psychologen pendelt."  
„Sei froh, dass ich das in die Wege geleitet habe. Denkst du, für mich und deine Mutter war es leicht ständig von Reportern abgefangen und belästigt zu werden?"  
„Also gibst du mir wieder die Schuld?"  
Diesmal ließ sich sein Vater dazu provozieren aufzustehen und einen Schritt auf Hisaki zuzugehen. Die beiden hochgewachsenen Männer standen sich fast Brust an Brust, wobei Hisakis Vater die deutlich bedrohlichere Gestalt abgab.  
„Rede nicht wieder solch Unsinn daher, Junge. Ich gebe dir nicht immer die Schuld, doch meist bist du eben derjenige, der Ärger bereitet."  
„Wann war ich denn in deiner Welt nicht die Ursache aller Probleme? Ist eben leichter einem Kind alles aufzubürden. Ansonsten müsste man sich ja mit sich selbst beschäftigen."  
„Hisaki, bitte!", rief nun seine Mutter und stand auch auf, um sich zwischen die beiden zu stellen. „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ich weiß, auf was du hinaus willst und ich bin es Leid mich ständig um dieses Thema zu drehen. Kannst du es nicht endlich ruhen lassen?"  
„Sag es ihm", baffte Hisaki und warf seinem Vater wieder scharfe und feindselige Blicke zu. „Er macht mir doch Vorwürfe."  
„Ja, für dein Benehmen. Du bist nicht so unschuldig, die du dich immer präsentierst, Hisaki. Dein ständiger Trotz hat es uns nie leicht mit dir gemacht und seit du diese Freunde hattest, bis du noch dickköpfiger geworden. Alles dreht sich nur um deine kleine Welt, deswegen hast du dich auch nie irgendwo integrieren können."  
„Was beschwerst du dich, du hast es doch begrüßt."  
Hisakis Mutter drängt sich weiter zwischen sie, als Hisaki die Stimme hob. Diesmal schob sie ihren Sohn sogar zurück.  
„Dich interessieren andere genauso wenig und du klammerst nicht nur dich aus, sondern ziehst uns mit rein. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob du es tust, weil du Angst hast oder weil du dich für uns schämst."  
„Oh, glaub mir Junge, wenn es wirklich Scham wäre, würde ich anders handeln."  
„Also gibst du zu Angst zu haben? Das Mutter wieder zu einem anderen Kerl rennt und sich von ihm schwängern lässt?"  
„Hisaki, hör jetzt auf!", schrie seine Mutter diesmal und packte Hisaki dabei an den Schultern. „Es mag so sein, aber dein Vater und ich haben dich großgezogen. Es ist doch egal, wer dein biologischer Vater ist, wir drei sind doch eine Familie."  
„Das hier nennst du Familie? Wir waren nie eine Familie, Mutter. Weder biologisch, noch auf sonst irgendeine Weise."  
„Du hast dich auch nie bemüht, ein guter Sohn zu sein!"  
„Masato, hör du auch auf! Du bist mir keine Hilfe!"  
Überrascht von seiner Ehefrau so angefahren zu werden, schwang Hisakis Vater zwischen Unglauben und lautstark dagegen zu gehen. Stattdessen schwieg er erzürnt und beließ es seiner Frau Mio, weiter auf ihren Sohn einzureden.  
„Hisaki, versuch doch auch einmal uns zu verstehen. Wir haben versucht das Beste daraus zu machen. Die Leute haben getuschelt, aber egal was sie gesagt haben, du warst immer unser Kind. Denkst du etwa, ich wollte, dass wir uns so anfeinden? Du benimmst dich mir gegenüber auch nicht fair. Ich war damals jung und wurde auf Drängen meiner Eltern verheiratet, ohne gefragt worden zu sein. Ich war nach meiner Heirat frei... aber auch dumm und leichtsinnig und du stellst mich hin, als hätte ich das alles mit Absicht getan, nur um dich und deinen Vater zu quälen!"  
„Wenn es so schrecklich für dich ist, warum hast du mich dann überhaupt in die Welt gesetzt?! _Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, geboren zu werden!_ "  
Hisaki sah nur noch, wie die Tränen in die Augen seiner Mutter schossen, dann traf ihn die Hand seines Vaters ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite und Hisaki verlor beinahe den Halt, konnte sich aber noch an einer Wand abstützen. Für einen Moment fühlte sich seine Wange taub, dann heiß an.  
„Mich kannst du beschimpfen und anschreien, so viel du willst. Aber wage es nie wieder so mit deiner Mutter zu reden", sagte sein Vater drohend und mit knirschenden Zähnen. Hisakis Mutter stand hinter ihm, die Hände vor dem Mund, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und nicht glauben wollend, was sie eben noch zu hören und zu sehen bekam. Hisaki nahm wieder eine gerade Körperhaltung an. Die dunklen Augen seines vermeidlichen Vaters sahen in seine hellblauen, beide Blicke voller Feindseligkeit. Blicke, die sie sich die letzten siebzehn Jahre immer wieder zuwarfen und sich seit dem Wunderland-Fall häuften.  
„Nimm deine Sachen und geh. Wenn wir für dich keine Familie sind, brauchst du ja auch nicht hier zubleiben", schnaubte seine Vater. Emotionslos stand Hisaki da, dann jedoch drehte er sich um und ging in sein Zimmer. In Windeseile zog er eine große Sporttasche aus seinem Schrank und warf mehr oder minder willkürlich Sachen hinein. Er wusste nicht, ob er das, was er einpackte wirklich brauchte und wusste letzten Endes nicht einmal, was ein eingepackt hatte. Nur dass er sein Wappen in den Mantel zu seinem Digivice steckte, nachdem er sich diesen überzog.  
Und so schnell wie er in sein Zimmer gestürmt war, ging Hisaki an seinen Eltern vorbei. Masato Amano wirkte weiter emotionslos, war aber zu einem geringen Maß überrascht, dass Hisaki wirklich gehen wollte. Doch er würden ihn nicht aufhalten. Sollte dieser störrische Junge.  
Mio Amano hingegen wollte ihren Sohn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Ihre Rufe klangen mehr nach einem Wimmern, die aber Hisaki genauso ignorierte. Ohne zurück zusehen zog er seine Schuhe an und verließ das Haus. Wie seine Mutter zu weinen anfing sah er nicht, auch nicht, wie sein Vater sie zurückhielt und etwas tat, was wirklich selten war – er nahm seine Ehefrau tröstend in die Arme.  
Der Wind war stark und alles sah nach Regen aus. Mit seiner Tasche lief Hisaki die Straßen hinab, ohne zu wissen wohin er gehen sollte. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von zu Hause, weg von irgendwelchen Menschen von denen er nichts wissen wollte. Die interessierten ihn nicht. Ihn interessierte die ganze verfluchte Stadt, ach was, diese ganze verdammte Welt nicht und gab auch nichts darauf, dass einige Passanten auf der Straße oder Personen, die mit ihm im Bus standen argwöhnisch beäugten. Hisaki spürte es, würdigte aber niemanden eines Blickes. Sein Kopf blieb gesenkt und seine Gedanken einzig dabei zu gehen und zu gehen zu gehen weg gehen einfach weg weg weg weg -  
Irgendwann wurde die Leute um ihn herum weniger. Der Pfad, auf dem er entlang lief lag neben einem Fluss und war verlassen. Hisaki registrierte einen Holzsteg, über den er lief, hoffend irgendwo anzukommen, wo niemand ihn fand. Doch seine Flucht vor der Realität endete plötzlich. Er stand in einem Pavillon an einem Fluss, um ihn herum nur Wasser und Bäume. Im dunklen Wasser sah er grob sein Spiegelbild, wenn auch von sachten Wellen des Wassers verzerrt. Und in Anbetracht seiner Reflexion sank sein Adrenalinspiegel wieder und erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass man ihn zu Hause rausgeworfen hatte. Er hatte kein zu Hause. Er konnte nicht Heim.  
Und wenn schon, nach Hause wollte er ja auch nicht. Der einzige Ort, wo er hin wollte war für ihn unerreichbar.  
Von der Erkenntnis übermannt beugte sich Hisaki etwas, dann begann er zu lachen, im Glauben, nun komplett durchgedreht zu sein. Er war verrückt. Verrückt, das haben schon die Digimon zu ihm gesagt, die ihn und Tsukaimon schikanierten und nur Verachtung übrig hatten. Selbst als Tsukaimon es anders wie sie auf das Ultra-Level schaffte, schenkten sie ihm und seinem Partner nur so viel Respekt wie nötig und schimpften sie heimlich verrückt. Dabei waren sie es. Alle anderen waren verrückt, nicht sie. Wie die reale Welt, auch sie ließ Hisaki denken, dass er irre sei, dabei waren es die anderen.  
Die ganze Welt war verrückt. Und er konnte dieser Welt nicht entfliehen und sie auch nicht ändern.  
Hisakis Lachen wurde lauter, dann entstanden Pausen, bis die Lacher keine Lacher mehr waren, sondern das Schnappen nach Luft, als sich der Kloß im Hals bildete. Über das warme Gesicht lief Nässe. Hisaki sank in die Knie.  
„Tsukaimon... I-Ich kann nicht mehr... ich halte das hier nicht mehr aus..."  
Irgendwann schlief Hisaki ein. Ein kurzer Traum. Da war so ein großes Tor. War er Alice? Alles war so hellblau. Nein, er war nicht Alice, aber er war im Wunderland. Doch die Tür hatte kein Schlüsselloch, aber er wusste, hinter dieser Tür war Tsukaimon und wie das weißen Kaninchen rannte er ihm davon. Kein Schlüsselloch. Kein Schlüssel. Er kam nicht weg. Niemals.

xl

 _(Sieh den Eifer all der Digimon und Gänse wie sie stehn)_  
 _(Bei den Tore schon versammelt - willst du dich im Schne'e dreh'n?)_  
 _(Willst du magst du willst du magst du dich im Schne'e dreh'n?)_  
 _(du kannst wirklich nicht ermessen wie entzückend das hier sein kann)_  
 _(Wenn sie uns mit all den Fledermäusen werfen in den Abgrund sodann)_  
 _(Willst du magst du willst du magst willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du)_

Als Hisaki die Haustüre behutsam öffnete war es gerade 23 Uhr. Das letzte Licht bei den Nachbarn erlosch, doch hier zu Hause brannte das schwache Licht eines Kerzenständers und einer Tischlampe aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es war Sommer, es war heiß, trotz dass es dunkel war, doch im Haus war es angenehm kühl und als Hisaki über die Türschwelle schritt war der plötzliche Temperaturwechsel vergleichbar mit einem Schritt in eine andere Welt. Das Bild der Garten der Lüste begrüßte Hisaki am Eingang und durch das Licht wurden die Rottöne im dem Drittel, dass die musikalische Hölle abbildete besonders hervorgehoben und das Flackern erzeugte den Irrglauben, die Dämonen, die die Menschen folterten bewegten sich. Himmel, wie sehr er dieses Bild hasste.  
Mit hängenden Schultern ging Hisaki durch die Diele ins Wohnzimmer um die Standpauke, die er kassieren würde gleich hinter sich zu bringen. Er erwartete seine Mutter, die nicht schlafen könnte da ihr dreizehnjähriger Sohn nicht nach Hause kam und war sich sicher, bei ihrem Anblick Mitgefühl und Scham zu empfinden, auch wenn er und seine Mutter nicht immer klar kamen, stattdessen saß sein Vater in einem grauen Yutaka auf der Coach und er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen. Sein Vater las am liebsten bei Kerzenlicht. Das Buch war eines von vielen ausländischen Exemplaren, dass er sich einst an einem Flughafen kaufte, weil es dort mal wieder länger dauerte und dass es englisch war störte seinen Vater nie, so konnte er seine Kenntnisse immerhin verbessern. DIFFERENT SEASONS stand mit weißer Schrift auf dem schwarzen Einband, der Kreis, der die vier Jahreszeiten umschloss war für Hisaki aus der Entfernung nicht erkennbar.  
„Vater?", rief Hisaki vorsichtig und ging weiter in den Raum hinein. „Du bist noch wach?"  
„Gezwungenermaßen."  
Masato schlug das Buch kräftig zu, dass Hisaki sich sogar kurz erschrak. Auch wenn man es seinem Vater selbst nicht anmerkte, da er geübt darin war nicht das zu zeigen was er fühlte, spürte Hisaki dennoch dass er wütend war.  
„Deine Mutter wollte unbedingt auf dich warten, da sie aber eine Tagung ab Morgen hat, habe ich sie zu Bett geschickt und versprochen zu warten."  
„Oh. Verstehe", murmelte Hisaki weiter und versuchte seinen Vater nicht anzusehen, obwohl dieser nicht einmal den Blick hob. Zuvor hatte er sich keinen Kopf gemacht, was seine Eltern denken würden, wenn er als Minderjähriger so plötzlich ohne vorher Bescheid zu sagen so spät Heim kam, aber nun zu hören, dass seine Mutter doch besorgt war stimmte Hisaki traurig.  
Er war nach dem Unterricht mit seinen Klassenkameraden gegangen, die regelmäßig mit Yankees und anderen komischen Gestalten rumhingen. In den paar Stunden hatte Hisaki auf einem Bike gesessen, hatte Bier getrunken (schmeckte scheußlich, bekam man aber runter) und geraucht (noch scheußlicher wie das Bier) und er hatte sich wirklich amüsiert. Die Typen waren überwiegend große Kerle mit noch größerer Klappe und alle waren älter als er, aber doch hatten sie Hisaki überschwänglich aufgenommen. Anfangs war er unsicher, taute aber schnell auf. Ein Spargel, der sich als Eri vorstellte war sogar recht freundlich, obwohl Freundlichkeit irrelevant in dieser Runde war. Diese Typen waren harsch, vulgär, rücksichtslos und teilweise auch gewalttätig. Aber Hisaki war das egal gewesen, während er im Kreis mit ein paar dieser Gestalten saß, die ihn in ihrer Runde akzeptierten, als wäre er schon immer ein Teil gewesen. Er bekam sich mit einigen von ihnen in die Haare, weil sie ihn als aufgehübschten Schnösel bezeichneten (das war die höfliche Variante), da sich aber Hisaki so etwas nie gefallen ließ und sich verbal wehrte, geriet er schnell ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. Diese Typen mochten seine große Klappe und sein unterkühltes Auftreten, dass ihn einerseits auch arrogant wirken ließ. Sie sagten, sie hätten Stress mit so einer Knilch-Gruppe in Ota und sie würden ihn mitnehmen, dann würde er lernen wie es richtig auf der Straße ab ginge. In dem Moment stimmte Hisaki dem zu und hielt das sogar für eine gute Idee. Auf dem Heimweg aber entpuppte sich diese Idee als absolut dämlich und er hoffte bei allen Göttern und Dämonen, die am Fuji lebten, dass seine Mutter den Zigarettenqualm und den Alkohol nicht roch.  
„Geh ins Bett", forderte sein Vater schließlich und erhob sich von der Couch, um die Kerzen, die auf dem gegenüberliegenden Tisch standen auszupusten. Augenblicklich roch es verbrannt im Raum und der Geruch erzeugte in Hisakis Kopf Bilder aus vergangenen Tagen, die irgendwie passiert waren und irgendwie doch nicht. Wie ein Traum. In dem Fall ein Albtraum.  
„Und Morgenfrüh entschuldigst du dich bei deiner Mutter. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht."  
„Werde ich, Vater", antwortete Hisaki leicht trotzig und verärgert. Er hätte es auch getan, wenn sein Vater es nicht verlangt hätte. Nun schien es wieder, als täte er es nur, weil man es ihm befahl.  
Konzentriert und müde legte Masato das Buch wieder ins Regal, machte das Licht der Lampe neben dem Couch aus und lief an Hisaki vorbei, um so zur Treppe zu kommen, die hoch in den ersten Stock führte, wo alle ihre Schlafzimmer hatten.  
„Ist das alles?", fragte Hisaki und schaute seinem Vater hinterher, der auf der Treppe zwar stehen blieb, aber nicht zu Hisaki zurückschaute. Trotz fehlenden Lampenlicht war es hell im inneren, die Nacht war schließlich klar und dank dem Vollmond sah man genug.  
„Was willst du? Hisaki, es ist spät. Du musst Morgen zur Schule und deine Mutter und ich zur Arbeit."  
„Na ja, ich meine nur – meine Klassenkameraden bekommen zu Hause riesigen Ärger, wenn sie sich nur eine Stunde verspäten. Ich hätte erwartet eine Predigt zu bekommen, sobald ich einen Fuß ins Haus setze."  
Hisaki hörte nur, wie sein Vater genervt und auch müde schnaufte. In der Dunkelheit erkannte man schemenhaft, wie er dabei noch mit seinen Fingern vom Nasenrücken über das rechte Auge fuhr, ehe er seinen Sommerkimono wieder zurecht auf die Schultern legte, als dieser abrutschten.  
„Andere Jungen in deinem Alter wären froh, wenn sie nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit zu Hause eine Gardinenpredigt bekommen würden. Ich verstehe dich manchmal nicht."  
„Ist bis spät abends weg zu bleiben, ohne sich zu melden denn wirklich eine Kleinigkeit?"  
„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du unangemeldet nicht nach Hause kommst", schimpfte Masato und er klang gereizt, bemühte sich aber leise zu bleiben, um seine Frau nicht zu wecken.  
„Es ist dir also egal, was ich tue?"  
„Willst du jetzt, um diese Uhrzeit wirklich diskutieren, ob du genug Strafen für dein unzumutbares Verhalten bekommst?"  
„Du sagst mir doch nicht einmal, was so unzumutbar ist und warum es falsch sein soll. Ich will es wirklich verstehen. Was mache ich denn falsch?"  
„Es ist elf Uhr abends, Hisaki, das hast du bereits festgestellt, also weißt du was daran falsch ist."  
„Das meine ich nicht. Du hast schon verstanden, was ich meine."  
„Hisaki..."  
Obwohl immer noch leise und mit gedämmter Stimme, erkannte Hisaki an dem Ton, dass sein Vater an der Grenze seiner Geduld angekommen war. Verständlich, wenn man so müde war. Und doch raste Hisakis Herz in seiner Brust. Noch einmal, dieses Mal aber lauter hörte Hisaki seinen Vater schnaufen.  
„Du hörst doch ohnehin nie auf das, was ich dir sage, geschweige denn andere. Deine Mutter und ich zerbrechen uns schon oft genug den Kopf darüber, wo du deine Gedanken hast. Eine Predigt wäre verschwendete Zeit. Du lernst es ohnehin nicht, weder mit noch ohne Predigt. Jetzt tue uns beiden einen Gefallen und belasse es heute Abend damit."  
„Ja, Vater..."  
Man hörte Hisaki deutlich schlucken, als er den Kloß in seinen Hals herunterwürgte. Die Dunkelheit verbarg aber nicht nur wie er fest die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Fäuste ballte, sondern auch seinen Blick, den er seinem Vater zuwarf, der die Treppe hochging und sich auf den Weg in sein Bett machte. Hisaki folgte der Aufforderung jedoch nicht gleich, auch nicht als er hörte wie die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern aufging und sich wieder schloss. Er blieb noch am Fuße der Treppe stehen mitsamt verkrampften Fäusten und biss sich auf die Lippen um gegen einen zweiten Kloß anzukämpfen. Er würde nicht noch eine Träne vergießen. Nicht wegen so etwas. Nicht wegen seinem Vater, der ja, wie in diesem Moment wieder einfiel gar nicht sein Vater war.  
Und ja, er hätte sich lieber eine Predigt oder Hausarrest gewünscht, als wie so oft schlicht wie einen Nebensächlichkeit abgespeist zu werden. Sein Vater hatte ihn nicht einmal in die Augen gesehen. Wie immer.  
Er hatte ihn so weit er konnte ignoriert. Wie immer.  
Es war schließlich die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols, die Hisaki müde werden ließ und ihn dazu zwang doch in sein Bett zu kriechen, nachdem er sich eher mühselig in sein eigenes Zimmer schleppte und sich genauso aus seiner Schuluniform pellte wie eine Schlange aus ihrer alten Haut. Es war ohnehin zu warm. Das Konzert, dass die Grillen draußen veranstalteten war ungewöhnlich laut in seinem Kopf. In etwa so musste es sein, wenn man einen Tinnitus hatte, dabei war er lautes Grillengezirpe im Sommer gewohnt, schließlich lebten seine Großeltern ländlich. Und in der Digiwelt war alles, wie alles was eher exotisch und weit entfernt war, größer und lauter. Er hatte sein ersten Mal mit dem Alkohol wirklich nicht gut verkraftet.  
In der Digiwelt wäre das hier nicht so passiert. Rosemon hätte die ganze Villa zusammen gebrüllt, bis Wisemon käme um sie zu beruhigen. Dann hätte sie weiter gemosert, warum sie diesen undankbaren Job überhaupt angekommen hatte. Jedoch, gerade weil Rosemon viel über ihr unachtsames Verhalten und Handeln schimpfte und nicht selten harte Strafen in der Hausarbeit verteilte – Wisemon sagte alle Digimon aus der Beta-Ära wären stark auf Disziplin getrimmt, egal welcher Typus – wussten die Kinder, dass dies einfach nur ihre Sorge war. Sie schimpfte, aber brüllte nie. Sie nahm ihnen nichts weg. Sie redet ihnen nichts ein, was sie nicht wollten. Sie schlug sie nicht. Sie behandelte sie nicht wie Luft.  
Vielleicht hätte er zur Strafe die Eingangshalle putzen und polieren müssen und Kouta hätte ihn, sich selbst fragend ob er über Hisaki lachen oder Mitleid haben sollte beobachtet, vielleicht auch versucht etwas von seinem Optimismus auf Hisaki zu übertragen, wie immer wenn Hisaki deprimiert war oder sich über etwas ärgerte, wie sich selbst. Und Tsukaimon wäre über ihn hinweggeflogen und hätte gesagt, dass er es verdient hätte und was ihn nicht umbringt macht ihn stärker.  
Kouta. Tsukaimon...  
Ob irgendwas von Kouta noch in der Digiwelt was? War er immer noch ein Geist? Konnte er bei Dracmon sein? Ob die anderen auch daran dachten? Ob sie die Zeit auch so vermissten wie er? Mit ihnen reden konnte er nicht. Er war wie Natsu und Renta in einen anderen Stadtteil gezogen und jeder Versuch Kontakt aufzubauen wurde unterbunden. Soichiros und Kanas Mutter schnauzte ihn mal so am Telefon an, dass er den Hörer von seinem Ohr weghalten musste. Andererseits jedoch, selbst wenn er irgendeinen von ihn mal erwischt hätte, hätte er nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Über die Digiwelt reden? Riskieren, dass jemand das mitbekam und sie wieder Lügner nannte? Oder irre? Nicht aufzufallen war das Einzige, was ihnen blieb, das bescherte ihnen die wenigstens Schwierigkeiten in dieser Welt. Sie saßen hier nun einmal fest und dies wohl unwiderruflich. Vielleicht wollten Touko, Soichiro, Kana, Natsu und Renta auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und schauten ihren Freunden deswegen nicht mehr ins Gesicht. Man wollte vergessen. Aber Hisaki konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, während er von seinem Bett aus in den Sternenhimmel schaute, wenn auch die Lichter der Großstadt die meisten Sterne verschlang. Vielleicht könnte er ja eher vergessen, wenn er noch einmal zu diesen Typen ginge. Sie machten einen ruppigen Eindruck, waren aber ehrlich. Vielleicht brauchte er wirklich andere Gesellschaft, um das alles besser verarbeiten zu können. Und wenn er irgendwann statt um elf um zwei Uhr nachts heimkehrte oder statt mit der nach Bier riechenden Schuluniform mit einem Mantel war ja egal. Es war seinem Vater ja egal. Und ob die Sorge seiner Mutter wirklich dem Wohl ihres Sohnes galt oder der, was die Nachbarn nur denken könnten war sich Hisaki nicht so sicher, aber er vermutete letzteres. Es ging immer nur um Status und Ansehen, nicht um das Individuum. Und wenn er ohnehin doch nur negatives Karma mit sich zog, konnte er auch aufhören versuchen zu wollen das zu unterbinden. Es war ja egal. Alles war egal. _  
__(Willst du magst du willst du magst willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du magst du willst du)_

𝅗𝅥

Hisaki kam im Kumin Garden wieder zu sich. Er hatte keine klaren Erinnerungen daran, wie er hierher gekommen war. Er erinnerte sich mit dem Bus gefahren, ein Stück gelaufen und dann gerannt zu sein, ehe er einem Nervenzusammenbruch erlag und an Ort und Stelle in sich zusammensackte. Er saß im Pavillon am Fluss. Die Stadt war noch immer im Zustand der Dämmerung gefangen, lang schien er also nicht gedöst zu haben. Das Pfeifen von Fledermäusen erschreckte ihn kurz. Ob eine davon vielleicht Tsukaimon war? War er es vielleicht leid zu warten und hatte die Sache selbst in Hand genommen? Hisaki würde es ihm zutrauen, dass er dies schaffen könnte.  
Warum war er eigentlich hier? Selten verirrte sich Hisaki in den Kumin Park. Zu viele Kinder. Zu viele Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Seine Mutter mochte Tennis und der Park besaß einen Platz zum Spielen. Hisaki ist zwischen den Wasserstellen hin und her gesprungen und oft ausgerutscht und ins Wasser gefallen, aber er hatte nie geweint. Wer hatte mit ihm dort gespielt? Seine Eltern? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht weil er solche Erinnerungen auch nie besaß. Hisaki glaubte aber Kouta war in den Sommerferien oft mit ihm hier. Irgendwann kam auch Touko dazu, aber die interessierte sich mehr für das Aquarium in der Nähe. Sie hatte schon immer einen Faible für Meerestiere.  
Mühselig rappelte sich Hisaki wieder auf. Es war noch etwas hell, dennoch gingen die Laternen am Wegrand an. Er nahm seine Tasche in die Hand, die ihm plötzlich zehn Kilo schwerer vorkam. Vielleicht fehlte ihm auch einfach die Kraft.  
Im ersten Moment schien es, als sei Hisaki alleine hier. Im Herbst, wo es abends kalt und früh dunkel wurde war um die Zeit auch nie etwas los. Um so besser für ihn. Er wollte niemanden sehen.  
Das Holz knarzte, als er über den Steg lief. Er ging, ohne hinzusehen nach links und lief gedankenverloren den Pfad entlang. Er grinste zwar, aber empfand keine Freude. Rausgeschmissen von den Eltern. So weit hatte er es also gebracht.  
Am Ufer entlang reihten sich Stufen und im Sommer floss über diese Wasser, wo Kinder rumplanschten oder um die Steine herumrannten. Nun im Oktober war die Wasseranlage abgestellt, das Wasser ruhig und das Ufer trocken und zu Hisakis Überraschung saß jemand da. Die roten Haare und die Schuluniform kamen ihm bekannt vor, aber er sagte sich erst, dass er sich das einbildete, eine Verwechslung vorlag und die Haare im schwachen Dämmerlicht rötlich wirkten. Er wollte an dieser Person, die ihn nicht zu bemerken schien einfach vorbeigehen, doch je näher Hisaki kam, so stellte er fest, dass dieses Mädchen, was dort saß Asami Konoka war.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht. Was macht die hier?", mumelte Hisaki wütend in sich hinein. Nicht wieder die Kamikaze-Sisters. Was machten die überhaupt in Shinagawa, sie entfernten sich doch nie so weit von ihrem Bezirk. Vor allem – das stellte Hisaki erst nach ein paar Sekunden fest – wieso war sie alleine? Lief sie ihm immer noch nach? War er letztes Mal so undeutlich gewesen?  
„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von mir fernhalten sollst?", rief er Asami zu, die sofort aufschreckte. Da sah Hisaki auch, dass ihr Gesicht aufgelöst schien, als hätte sie geweint. Asami sah erschrocken Hisaki an, dann würde sie aber auch schnell wieder aufbrausend, rümpfte die Nase und verzog ihre roten Lippen.  
„Ich bin nicht wegen dir hier! Es dreht sich nicht immer nur alles um dich!", maulte Asami und dann legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre angezogenen Knie. „Ich bin hier, weil keine von den anderen hierher kommt, weil sie keinen Bock auf dich haben. Jetzt lass mich einfach in Ruhe."  
Hisaki sagte nichts dazu. Sollte sie doch beleidigt sein. Himmel, von allen Menschen, die Hisaki nicht sehen wollte war sie die Zweitschlimmste.  
Und doch tat Hisaki wieder etwas, was er auf Hormone schieben würde, denn verstehen tat er sich selbst nicht. Vielleicht war ihm auch einfach egal. Er hatte nur der Drang sich zu setzen, scheißegal ob einer oder zehn Leute um ihn standen, und das tat er auch. Wieder erschrak Asami.  
„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst gehen!"  
„Ich sitze hier nicht wegen dir. Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich."  
„Musst du immer alles nachplappern? Bist du ein Papagei oder so?", baffte sie und kräuselte ihre Lippen nun. Als sie damit Hisaki ansah, unterdrückte er ein kurzes Lachen. Sie sah albern mit dieser Mimik aus.  
„Außerdem bist du doch Schuld, dass ich hier sitze!"  
„Ich? Wieso schiebst du jetzt deine Inkompetenz auf mich? Ich habe dich sicher nicht gezwungen hierher zu kommen!"  
„Weil... Weil..."  
Asami gestikulierte wild und nichtssagend mit den Händen umher, dabei wurde sie rot im Gesicht.  
„Weil eben!", keifte sie und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, nicht weit genug aber, dass Hisaki sich ihr Gesicht nicht ansehen konnte. Sie war nicht nur etwas dezenter geschminkt, sondern ihm fiel auf, dass nicht ihr Plastikschläger neben ihr lag, sondern ihre Schultasche.  
„Sag bloß, du warst in der Schule."  
„Was kümmert es dich denn, was ich mache?"  
„Wieso gehst du noch auf die Oberschule?", fragte Hisaki, Asamis Knurren ignorierend. Irritiert blinzelte sie ihn an, wenn sie auch immer noch nicht über seine Anwesenheit erfreut schien.  
„Die Meisten aus deiner Clique haben die Oberschule geschmissen oder haben nach der Mittelschule nie mehr eine Schulbank gedrückt. Warum bist du eine der wenigen? Lachen dich die anderen nicht aus?"  
„Mama zwingt mich", antwortete sie knapp. „Sie sagt, wenn ich nicht auf die Oberschule gehe, kann ich das mit dem Ikebana vergessen. Die nehmen keine Schulabgänger."  
„Das ist kein Zwingen. Sie hat nun einmal Recht."  
Asami knurrte noch lauter, ihre Arme schlagen sich enger um ihre Knie.  
„Du willst Ikebana lernen, also beschwere dich nicht, wenn du dafür auch etwas leisten musst."  
„Du findest das doch bestimmt lustig und zerreißt dir mit deiner Schar treudoofer Hunde das Maul über mich!"  
„So etwas mache ich nicht. Ich habe Respekt vor Leute, die ihren Träumen nachjagen."  
Durch die überraschende Äußerung wurden Asamis Augen groß. Eindringlich betrachteten sich die beiden, bis Asami den Blickkontakt schließlich beendete. Es war ihr peinlich Hisaki so lange anzusehen. Sie hatte Angst, er würde merken, dass sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind anschmachtete.  
„Wir haben ohnehin zu wenig Geld. Die Studienplätze sind unsagbar teuer, dass kann ich mir nicht leisten."  
„Reicht dir kein kleiner Kurs? Oder willst du ein Meister werden?"  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht", erzählte sie, ihr Ton wurde ruhiger. „Wenn ich so nachdenke, ein Meister muss ich nicht werden. Aber die Grundausbildung wäre nicht schlecht. Mir reicht es, wenn ich mitden Blumen und Gestecken etwas spielen kann, Leute meine Werke schätzen und sie eventuell kaufen. Klingt das mickrig?"  
„Es reicht manchmal auch in kleineren Dimensionen zu denken. Falsch zumindest ist es nicht", meinte Hisaki und versuchte weiter Asamis Gesicht zu sehen. Sie schaute zwar kurz in seine Richtung, drehte sich aber dann wieder fort.  
„Ich habe als kleines Mädchen schon damit angefangen. Meine Eltern haben mich für meinen Eifer gelobt. Sie haben sich schon ausgemalt, wie meine Zukunft aussehen könnte. Eigentlich war das nie ein Problem. Doch als ich in die Mittelschule ging, habe ich Zweifel bekommen."  
„Warum?"  
„Wegen den anderen Mädchen. Die interessierten sich weniger für ihre Zukunft. Sie lasen Zeitschriften, probierten Make Up aus und das hat mich verunsichert. Ich wusste mit dem _Jetzt_ irgendwie nichts anzufangen. Als dann eine Freundin von mir den Kamikaze-Sisters beitrat, bin ich einfach mit. Ich fand diesen lockeren Umgang ganz cool. Nicht ständig an Übermorgen zu denken – oder was andere denken könnten. Und ehe du dich versiehst, steckst du drin."  
Asami veränderte ihre Sitzposition und schaute dabei, ob Hisaki sie weiter genauso aufmerksam ansah. Tat er und es brachte ihr Herz zum flattern. Hisaki wäre zwar hübsch für einen Jungen, das gaben auch die anderen Kamikaze-Sister zu, doch sagten sie auch, er hätte einen arroganten und ekelhaften Charakter. Asami aber konnte ihre Meinung nicht ganz teilen.  
„Aber langsam befürchte ich, dass dies auch nicht so das Wahre ist. Diese ständige in den Tag hineinleben und nicht an Konsequenzen zu denken. Wenn du das ausblendest fühlt sich stark, bis man irgendwann mal richtig auf die Schnauze kriegt. Da merkt man, wie kindisch das eigentlich ist."  
„Wann hast du denn auf die Schnauze gekriegt?", lachte Hisaki und erwartete, wieder von ihr angemault zu werden. Doch Asami schwieg verlegen, aber auch irgendwie vorwurfsvoll und Hisaki beschlich der Verdacht, dass sie mit _auf die Schnauze kriegen_ eigentlich _vom Schwarm erst geküsst und dann einen Korb kriegen_ gemeinte.  
„Wieso gehst du noch zur Oberschule?", fragte Asami schließlich. „Ein Snob wie du kann sich doch sicher einen Studienplatz erkaufen."  
„Du hast ja eine ganz schön kindische Vorstellung von Reichtum. Außerdem ist mein Vater nur Pianist, kein Multimillionär mit dicken Villen und einer Jacht. Und ich gehe zur Schule, weil ich da spielen kann."  
„Habt ihr zu Hause denn kein Klavier?"  
„Sagen wir, ich bin selten zu Hause."  
Hisaki lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich dabei mit beiden Armen ab. Die Wolken über ihnen wurden dicker und dunkler und verschlang das Pastell des Abendhimmels. Den Mond sah man dennoch. Er grinste auf sie herab. Ob er sie auslachte?  
„Selbst wenn, wäre ich nicht ungestört. In der Schule habe ich zumindest eine gewisse Zeit für mich alleine, die ich der Musik widmen kann. Es klingt sülzig, aber ist man erst einmal im Bann der Musik, kommt man nicht mehr davon los. Du spürst die Klänge im ganzen Körper. Der Puls und der Takt werden vollkommen synchron. Dieses Gefühl kann einen süchtig machen. Oft wusste ich nicht, ob ich das Klavier oder das Klavier mich spielt."  
„Das klingt fast gruselig", sagte Asami, wenn auch fasziniert von diesen Worten und ihrem Klang. Hisaki erzählte das mit so viel Gefühl, dass seine doch distanzierte Art überhaupt nicht preisgab. Dieser Klang gefiel ihr.  
„Willst du das? Also auch Klavier spielen und Pianist werden, so wie dein Vater?"  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."  
„Und deine Mutter?"  
„Meine Mutter ist Zahnärztin. Das wäre noch weniger etwas für mich."  
„Also hast du keinen Traum oder eine Idee?"  
„Ich hatte. Und ich habe für sie bis zum Ende gekämpft. Nur ist das Erwachen von solchen Träumen nicht sehr schön."  
So bitter wie seine Worte, so ähnlich dachte Asami in dem Augenblick. Hisaki starrte aufs Wasser. Auf der Oberfläche sah man, wenn auch etwas undeutlich die Mondsichel.  
„Ich würde dich gerne mal spielen hören", warf Asami ein und bemühte sich enthusiastisch zu klingen, was bei Hisaki aber nur Verwirrung erzeugte.  
„Du hast mich noch nicht in der Schule dabei heimlich bespitzelt? Du bist ja eine richtig miese Stalkerin."  
„Ich bin keine Stalkerin!"  
„Wieso bist du mir dann nach? Warum diese ständigen Provokationen, wenn es doch angeblich nicht so ist, wie ich denke?"  
Nun war es Asami, die in Richtung des Wassers schaute. Sie beobachtete aber nicht das Spiegelbild des Mondes, sondern dachte nur nach. Derweil war es um sie herum noch ein Stück dunkler geworden. Die Luft wurde kalt und Asami rieb sich die Arme und Schultern.  
„Ich... ich habe dich einmal gesehen, da standest du im Regen bei deiner Gang. Ich weiß nicht mal über was ihr geredet habt. Ich habe euch mit ein paar Mädels beobachtet. Die haben gesagt, dass du ein widerlicher, großkotziger Angeber wärst. Als ich dich dann gesehen habe fand ich dich irgendwie -", Asami stockte, ihre Augen wichen Hisakis aus, „- ganz okay."  
„ _Okay?_ ", wiederholte Hisaki und zog eine Augenbraue so weit hoch wie es ging. Er wartete, ob Asami wieder den Kopf hob, als sie dies aber nicht tat, beugte er sich weit hinunter, dann drehte sie aber ihr Gesicht in die andere Richtung.  
„Und weil ich dich okay fand, wollte ich mehr über dich wissen. Und öfter sehen, weil ich... ich glaube, dass ich mich etwas... na ja... i-in dich verliebt habe."  
Ihr Geständnis kam in dem Moment über die Lippen, als Hisaki es schließlich doch schaffte, in ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie war puderrot und legte ihre Fingerspitzen auf ihre Lippen, damit Hisaki nicht sah, wie sie nervös auf ihnen kaute. Sie hatte es gesagt, endlich, aber sie fühlte sich nicht erleichtert. Für Hisaki sah es sogar aus, als schämte sie sich in Grund und Boden, wobei er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum sie sich für ein Gefühl schämte (vielleicht so ein Frauending?).  
Das aber zu hören war seltsam. Verliebt. Liebe...  
„Also hast du mich erst angegafft und dann angefangen mich zu stalken?"  
„Ich habe dich nicht gestalkt, wie oft denn noch?!", paffte sie so energisch, wie Hisaki sie kannte und wie sie ihm eigentlich auch besser gefiel. Er lächelte sogar darüber und Asami war hin und weg davon, wie freundlich, wie ehrlich dieses Lächeln war und dass Hisaki mit diesem Lächeln und der Ausstrahlung so galant wirkte. Nun wusste sie auch wieder, was ihr an diesem Großkotz eigentlich so gefiel.  
Das Lächeln verging ihr selbst aber, als Hisaki seine Tasche nahm und sich zum gehen aufmachte.  
„Amano!", rief Asami ihm nach. Er blieb stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Mama und Papa haben gesagt, dass du jederzeit zum Abendessen kommen kannst. Ich werde dich auch nicht mehr am Tisch so anpöbeln wie neulich. Ich mein das ernst. Alles was ich gesagt habe."  
Hisaki rührte sich immer noch nicht, einzig sein Mantel und einzelne Strähnen bewegte sich im Wind.  
„Du solltest dir überlegen, was du von dir gibst und wem du solche Gefühle entgegen bringst. Ich bin nicht so, wie ich mich präsentiere. Da draußen muss man aalglatt sein. Jemanden sein Herz zu schenken, dessen Abgründe man nicht einmal kennt ist mehr wie nur naiv."  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich will es nicht unversucht lassen. Ich habe keine Angst vor Abgründen. Und von dir schon gar nicht, Angeber!"  
Der Wind drehte sich, dann verstummte er.  
„... Ich denke drüber nach", rief Hisaki zurück und das reichte Asami fürs erste. Sie lächelte, nahm ihre Schultasche und winkte Hisaki zu, ehe sie sich aufmachte. Ihr Rock flatterte, ihr rötliches Haar mit.  
„Verliebt... So was kindisches", sagte Hisaki zu sich und lachte in sich hinein. Sein Herz pochte.  
Er würde die Nacht bei Eri verbringen. Er selbst war nicht da, aber Hisaki wusste ja, wo der Ersatzschlüssel lag. Er seufzte, als er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er war aber nicht so erschöpft, wie er vermutete. Eigentlich, wenn er so nachdachte ging es ihm sogar ganz gut. Hisaki lächelte, ehe er einschlief. Er träumte nicht von der Digiwelt, sondern dass er immer noch in der Grundschule saß und mit seinen noch übrigen Freunden musizierte. Asami klatschte Beifall. Ein schöner Traum, der Schönste seit langem.  
Als Hisaki aufwachte, pochte sein Herz immer noch angenehm.

𝅗𝅥

Etsuji Omori, genannt Eri, traf sich mit seiner Freundin Kanako Morikawa im Einkaufsviertel in Juuban, weit weg von dort, wo sich die Soldiers rumtrieben. Stets locker und guter Laune grinste er immer breit, wenn er seine drei Jahre jüngere Freundin traf, doch an diesem Nachmittag war ihm nicht nach guter Laune. Sein Senpai, der schon zwei Wochen bei ihm wohnte, nachdem seine Eltern ihn rauswarfen bereitete ihm Sorge. Eri mochte Hisaki, obwohl er griesgrämig war und auf unnahbar tat, dabei war er doch recht sensibel. Seit Hisaki mit dreizehn den Soldiers beigetreten war hatte er ein Auge auf ihn und die beiden standen sich auf einer gewissen Ebene nah, nicht nur weil Eri als _Shoi_ (Leutnant) dem Hauptmann direkt unterstellt war. Man konnte sagen, sie waren Kumpel.  
Kana erwartete ihn bereits vor Haupteingang des Einkaufzentrums und obwohl sie sich freute Eri zu sehen und ihm in die Arme lief, wirkte ihre Freude gedämmt und sehnsüchtig presste sie sich an ihn. Den Tod ihres Bruders hatte sie immer noch nicht verarbeitet.  
„Ich habe gekündigt", verkündete Kana nach einiger Zeit, während sie sich an seinem Arm hing und sie durchs Viertel liefen. „Diese blöde Dating-Sache hat mir nur Ärger bereitet."  
„Ich find's nicht schade. Wenigstens gräbt dich keiner mehr an", kommentierte Eri. Kana hatte ihm von dem Typen erzählt, die sie belästigt hatten, jedoch nicht wer sie waren.  
„Was machst du wegen der Bude?"  
„Ich bin vorläufig wieder zu meiner Mutter und zu meinem Stiefvater. Ohne Soichiro halte ich es in der Wohnung nicht aus", seufzte sie. Das sie schlechte träumte sagte sie nicht. Von Soichiro. Und von Floramon. Wie gern hätte sie ihr Herz bei ihrem Digimon ausgeschüttet, so wie früher.  
„Du hättest auch zu mir ziehen können, Babe."  
„Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Du arbeitest doch und deine Wohnung ist nicht groß genug für zwei."  
„Hey, wenn mein Kumpel einfach bei mir einzieht, werde ich meiner Freundin doch nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen. Dann hätte ich halt in der Badewanne gepennt. Nicht das erste Mal und wenn man es richtig macht, ist's ganz bequem. Hättest ja dazu kommen können."  
„Du bist ein Trottel... Aber süß von dir."  
Kana stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss. Eri erwiderte ihn zwar, aber sie spürte, dass er in Gedanken war. Eri machte sich Sorgen um seinen Senpai und dachte an die Gang. Eigentlich war ein großes Treffen in Iidabashi angesagt, aber er wollte nicht hin. Würde Ärger geben. Aber Eri war neunzehn, ging auf die zwanzig zu und nach sechs Jahren zwischen Bikes und Schlägereien spürte er, dass es nicht mehr so weiter ging. So mancher, der die Gruppe in der Vergangenheit verlassen hatte sagte, irgendwann kam der Zeitpunkt, da hörte man auf die Dinge so verbissen zu sehen und wächst aus dem Ganzen heraus. Eri schien diese Phase nun erreicht zu haben. Und seit er mit Kana zusammen war, spürte er es deutlicher.  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
„Es... schon gut. Vergiss es. Glaub nicht, dass du in deiner Lage, dir meinen Kram anzuhören."  
„Es interessiert mich aber", sagte sie ernst und verschränkte die Arme. „Behandel mich nicht wie ein rohes Ei, weil ich meinen Bruder verloren habe. Natürlich trauere ich immer noch, aber -", Kana hielt kurz inne, um sich eine Träne wegzuwischen, „- aber ich kann deswegen nicht alles andere ausblenden. Soichiro wäre böse auf mich, wenn ich mich wieder so krankhaft an ihn klammere, wie damals, als wir klein waren. Das hätte er nicht gewollt. Also erzähl, Eri."  
Erst rieb Eri sich nachdenklich den Nacken. Gefühlsdusseliger Kram lag ihm nicht und er hatte kein Talent darin mit Wort umzugehen. Und sollte er ihr das echt erzählen?  
Aber vielleicht verstand Kana es eher. Sie hatte ihre ernsten und sehr reifen Züge, obwohl sie äußerlich nicht so wirkte. Manchmal glaubte Eri, Kana sei für ihren Körper geistig zu alt. Genau das hatte ihn an Kana so fasziniert, als er sie in dem Club, indem er arbeitete kennen lernte, weil sie jung, hübsch, aber nicht wie die anderen Mädels war. Sie war manchmal sogar Hisaki recht ähnlich, der wirkte auch viel reifer.  
„Mein Senpai macht mir Kummer. Er ist in letzter Zeit sehr nachdenklich und redet kaum. Und er macht so Andeutungen."  
„Was für Andeutung?"  
„Er sagt es nicht direkt. Senpai hat so 'n Talent, die Dinge etwas zu umgehen. Aber es klingt danach, als spiele er mit dem Gedanken, die Gang zu verlassen. Sagt Zeug wie ob mir auch auffällt, dass kaum wer von uns älter wie zwanzig ist und was macht einer, der nicht in einer Gang ist? Und es gefällt mir nicht, wie er das sagt."  
„Wäre das schlimm für dich?", fragte Kana vorsichtig und wieder rieb sich Eri den Nacken.  
„Vor 'n paar Monaten vielleicht. Aber ich hab selbst schon gemerkt, dass ich mich immer mehr von der Gang distanziere. Und ganz ehrlich – ich hab auch schon dran gedacht auszusteigen."  
„Bitte tu es!", rief Kana plötzlich und klammerte sich an Eris Jacke, auf der auch die Soldier Stickerei war (LEUTNANT 039). Eri erschrak über Kanas Gefühlsausbruch und nach einigen Sekunden kam ihr dieser plötzlich unangemessen vor, dann ließ sie ihn los.  
„T-Tut mir Leid, ich wollte das nicht sagen, Eri."  
„Du willst, dass ich die Soldiers verlasse?", fragte Eri etwas verständnislos. Kana stand geschockt da und dann fing sie laut an zu weinen. Passanten schauten zu ihnen hinüber und dachten bereits Böses von Eri, bis Kana sich ihn in die Arme warf.  
„Babe, was -"  
„Es tut mir Leid, Eri! Ich wollte es dir eher sagen, aber ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen."  
„Was sagen?"  
„D-Die Typen, die mich belästigt haben, d-das waren Typen aus deiner Gääääng", heulte sie laut los und Kanas Tränen verteilten sich auf Eris Hemd.  
„Was? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?"  
„I-I-Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich zwischen mir und deiner Gang entscheiden musst. Soichiro sagte, wir kriegen das hin. Aber Soichiro ist tot und i-ich bin Schuld, weil ich diesen dummen Job angenommen habe! Und nun hat Hisaki Ärger mit denen und ich kann ihn nicht finden! Wieso mach ich allen immer nur Ärger?!"  
„Du machst niemanden Ärger. Du hast doch nicht ahnen können, dass das passiert", beruhigte Eri Kana und legte die Arme um sie. Er wusste, es wäre besser gewesen nichts zu sagen. Andererseits war es gut. Er musste wohl ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit seinen Kumpanen zu reden. Am besten er erzählte Senpai -  
Moment mal.  
„Babe... Wer ist Hisaki?", fragte Eri vorsichtig, dabei streckte er den Namen seines Senpai etwas in die Länge.  
„E-Er ist ein alter Freund von mir. Er hat den Typen gedroht. Er muss ihr Boss oder so sein", erklärte sie mit Tränen im Gesicht. Dann hielt Kana inne und schaute Eri lange an.  
„Ja... er gehört auch zu denen. Er sei Hauptmann. Du müsstest Hisaki kennen", schlussfolgerte Kana und Eri klappte die Kinnlade nach unten.  
„D... du kennst Senpai?"  
Auch Kana öffnete ihren Mund, brachte aber nichts raus. Stattdessen beschlich sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Diese Art subtil etwas anzudeuten, um zu wissen wie andere darauf reagieren war etwas, was Hisaki schon früher tat, statt dass zu sagen, was er wirklich im Kopf hatte. Kouta durchschaute das immer und nach der Zeit entwickelten die anderen ein Gespür dafür, wenn Hisaki irgendetwas in seinem Kopf ausbrütete, dass Schwierigkeiten vorprogrammierte.  
Selbst nachdem sie lange getrennt waren schien Kana zu spüren, wenn Hisaki diese Gedanken in eine meist waghalsige Tat umsetzten wollte.  
Dies war so ein Moment.

𝅗𝅥

„Senpai, quatsch keinen Mist."  
„Ja, lass den Scheiß'! Komm wieder runter!"  
Aber Hisaki meinte diesen Scheiß ziemlich ernst und war sich aller Folgen bewusst.  
Als er mit dreizehn den Soldiers betrat und wurde ihm eine Regel immer wieder eingetrichtert, neben der, dass man die Finger von fremden Bikes lässt – einmal drin, bist du deinen Kameraden treu. Ein wahrer Soldat verlässt weder Truppe noch Kampffeld und diese Mentalität verstand Hisaki zu gut. Er fuhr selten ein Bike und kleidete sich nicht so pompös wie die anderen, er mochte es nicht aufzufallen oder im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Körperlich war er auch nicht der stärkste von ihnen, doch Hisaki hatte gelernt durch schlichte Worte zu manipulieren. Er lernte schnell, wie und was er sagen musste, um sein Gegenüber zu verwirren und hatte ein anderen Bosozuko-Gangs schon Streit untereinander angezettelt. Und wie oft schaffte er es die Polizei abzuhängen, wenn sie Jagd auf sie machten, weil sie zu schnell fuhren oder Fahnen beim fahren schwenkten, weil er sich die Mühe machte die Straßen genau zu studieren. Als er fünfzehn wurde nannten ihn sogar die weit älteren Senpai, mit sechzehn wurde er _Hauptmann_. Hisaki erntete viel Respekt, nicht zuletzt, da er die Regeln, die bereits vor ihm Teil der Gang waren respektierte. Auch diese, die er gerade brach. Er wüsste, was es hieß, wenn jemand ausstieg. Er selbst hatte Aussteiger schon die körperliche Abreibung verpasst, die sie verdienten. Nun belegte er selbst diese Rolle. Aber er musste durch.  
„Ich bin unten und ihr wisst, dass ich nicht einfach irgendwas daher sage. Ich meine alles ernst. Solltet ihr nicht langsam wissen, dass ich keine hohle Phrasen von mir gebe?"  
„Du drohst uns, Senpai!", beschwerte sie jemand aus den hinteren Reihen. „Du kannst uns nicht verlassen. Das ist gegen den Eid."  
„Das ist mir bewusst", schnaufte Hisaki. Er glaubte immer noch nicht, dass er das tat. Doch seit der Sache in der Grundschule ging es nicht mehr. Kaum saß er nach so vielen Jahren wieder bei seinen Freunden, fühlte er sich wieder wie damals. So ausgelassen und zufrieden und sie füllten in diesen paar Minuten der Sorglosigkeit seine innere Leere. Diese Fülle spürte er hier nicht und hatte es nie. Er vergaß sie nur. Und vergessen war der größte Fehler, den man in Hisakis Augen begehen konnte.  
Außerdem wollte er nicht in einer Gruppe bleiben, die Kana und Soichiros Erpresser den Rücken stärkten. Von besagten Erpressern war nur Kato anwesend, der ihn an die Obrigkeiten verpfiffen hatte. Die Soldiers existierten schon seit den späten Fünfzigern und über die Jahre wechselten die Generationen und ihre Gemeinde wurde größer. Einige der alten Hasen waren nun Oberst oder General und sollen Kontakte mit der Yakuza haben. Hisaki glaubte das weniger, wenn er diesen Gestalten auch durchaus zutraute Verbindungen mit dem Untergrund zu haben. Er selbst hatte an diesen Positionen kein Interesse, aber zumindest bis zum Mayor hätte er es gerne geschafft (da hätte er auch dann gewusst, ob dass mit der Yakuza stimmte), ehe er volljährig wurde und bis dato standen seinen Chance gut, dass er die Ehre bekam und wäre als jüngster Mayor der Gang-Historie eingegangen, mit Narrenfreiheiten und dem Irrglauben, ein starker Mensch zu sein, der besser war, wie die Schweine in teuren Anzügen. Das konnte er sich wohl nun abschminken.  
Kato und Hisaki funkelten sich böse an, ehe er von einem anderen Leutnant eine Faust ins Gesicht bekam. Jene Männer, die Hisaki einen Kameraden nannten, lobten dass er es in dem Alter schon so weit geschafft hätte und meinte, aus ihm könnte 'ne ganz große Nummer werden, brachten ihm nun reine Verachtung entgegen. Männer, die ihn mit dreizehn in diese Gruppe zogen. Er hatte Streit mit einem Lehrer angefangen und vor versammelter Klasse verbal eingeschüchtert. Klassenkameraden hatten Angst vor Hisaki und er genoss diese Art von Respekt. Furcht garantierte Respekt und Gehorsamkeit und er wäre der, der die Kontrolle behielt. Die Serums waren von Kontrolle besessen. Sie war das Wichtigste, das hatte er im Krieg gelernt. Und was im Krieg funktionierte, würde auch im Alltag klappen. Er hatte durch seinen Ruf tatsächlich etwas wie Macht. Doch es reichte ihm nicht. Das früher oder später ihn jemand ansprach, auf ein frisiertes Bike setzte und in die Welt von Schatten und Neonlichter zog war nur eine Frage der Zeit und für niemanden eine Überraschung.  
„Wieso, Senpai? Wieso tust du das? Antworte!", forderte ihn jemand aus den vorderen Reihen auf.  
„Ist es wegen dieser Tussi, Senpai?", schrie Kato ihn an. „Ist es das?"  
„Diese Tussi ist ein guter Freund. Und ich will nichts mit Typen am Hut haben, die meine Freunde bedrohen. Ihr werdet Kana in Ruhe lassen, oder ich werde der Polizei ein paar Dinge darüber erzählen, was hier noch getrieben wird."  
„Er blufft!", grölte jemand aus einer dunklen Ecke. „Dem glauben die Bullen doch nie im Leben."  
„Ich bin immer noch der Sohn eines angesehenen Musikers. Und selbst wenn, habe ich Freunde, die fast noch mehr Ansehen und Geld haben und denen würde man sicher glauben."  
„Der Typ im Rollstuhl...", nuschelte Kato und erinnerte sich an Renta. Er wusste, er hatte den Burschen schon einmal gesehen. Er war der jüngste Sprössling des großen Technik-Unternehmers Gozuma, der mehr Geld wie Reis besaß.  
„Auf so was folgt normalerweise ja ein Rauswurf, aber da ich ohnehin gehen will, habe ich nichts zu verlieren. Also?" „Du bist selbst in ein paar krumme Dinger verwickelt, Senpai. Das hätte auch Konsequenzen für dich."  
„Dann - so sei es. Ich bin selbst schuld. Hauptsache Kana muss nichts fürchten und ich bin euch los."  
Schweigen unter den Soldiers. Hisaki schaute sich um, aber nur um zu sehen, ob er Eri irgendwo sah, doch er schien, wie so oft in letzter Zeit nicht anwesend. Einerseits schade, denn von allen hatte Hisaki Eri wirklich gemocht, nur deswegen hatte er, während er bei Eri die letzten Tage verbrachte subtile Andeutung von sich gegeben bezüglich eines Ausstiegs, um zu sehen, wie er auffassen würde.  
Andererseits war es vielleicht gut, dass dieser nichts von dem mitbekam.  
„Kato, sag was."  
„Ja, okay. Ich lass diese Tusse in Ruhe. Zufrieden?"  
„Mehr als das", sagte Hisaki stolz. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Soichiro in der Digiwelt war, hoffte er, er würde dies hier mitbekommen. Nun konnte er in Frieden ruhen.  
Das Grinsen, dass sich auf Hisaki Lippen legte animierte einen seiner nun bald ehemaligen Kameraden ihn mit einem Rohr in den Bauch zu hauen und er sank hustend auf die Knie.  
„Deine Abreibung bekommst du trotzdem. Das hast du von deinem Verrat, _Senpai_!"  
„Du bist so dämlich. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest das einfach an den Nagel hängen und ganz normal in dieser Welt weiterleben?"  
„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst einfach von vorne anfangen?"  
„Denkst du echt, irgendjemand schert sich drum?"  
Hisaki bekam einen Schlag ins Gesicht ab und einen Tritt in die Seite. Sie befanden sich in einer ruhigen Ecke, an einem Abstellplatz für Fahrräder, nicht weit vom Bahnhof Iidabashi, zwischen ein paar Bäumen versteckt. Die Leute, die um die Zeit noch vorbeifuhren oder in der Nähe wohnten ignorierten diese Jugendbanden aus Angst. Niemand würde Hilfe holen. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Aber er musste es durchstehen. Nicht jammern. Nicht betteln. Und nicht ausrasten. Genau das wollten sie. Er musste es mit Stolz ertragen. Es war schließlich nicht seine erste Schlägerei, allerdings die erste, wo er zahlenmäßig so deutlich unterlegen war.  
„Guck nicht so! Fang an zu jammern!"  
„Na los, bettel schon!"  
„Hättet ihr wohl gern...", schnaufte Hisaki. Er spürte den Tritt immer noch und bekam darauf noch einen ab, dass ihm das Gefühl hochkam, es zerrisse ihm den Magen. Aber er würde keinen Laut von sich geben. Egal wie fest sie ihn schließlich im Genick packten, egal wie fest die Schläge wurden - nicht ein Laut. Nicht einen einzigen Laut.  
Und während warmes Blut von einer Schläfe in sein Gesicht lief und er nach einem Schlag gegen einige Fahrräder fiel, wurde ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen, bis Blitze erschienen.  
„Schweigsam wie immer."  
„Hält sich wohl immer noch für was Besseres."  
„Dabei ist er nicht mehr wert wie jeder andere."  
„Er wird sehen, was er davon hat, Verräter."  
Für diesen Moment glaubte Hisaki, wieder vor den Serumischen Truppen zu stehen und wie sie ihn und Tsukaimon lächerlich machten. Sollen sie. Er kann das, auch wenn er allein war. Er konnte das, er -  
„ _Seeeeeeeenpaaaaaaaaaaai!_ ", kreischte Eri über die Straße und kam mit seinem Bike angefahren. Er machte einen Vollbremsung, die Unmengen an Staub aufwirbelte. Zwischen Hisaki und den anderen Soldiers kam er zum stehen.  
„Eri? Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich helf dir, Mann! Oder stehst du so sehr auf Schläge?"  
„Verpiss dich, Omori!", fauchten ihn einige der anderen Soldiers an. „Wir sind mit dem Verräter noch lang nicht fertig."  
„Ihr werdet Senpai in Ruhe lassen!", forderte Eri und stieg von seinem Bike. „Ihr müsst schon an mir vorbei! Denn ich gehe mit Senpai!"  
„Also willst du auch gehen? Gut. Dann bekommt ihr beide eine Ab-"  
Kato wurde unterbrochen, als ein Stein ihn am Kopf traf. Wenig trafen weitere Steine einige der Jungen am Körper. Hisaki sah nach rechts und dort auf der Straße standen Natsu, Touko, Kana und Renta mit ihren alten Zwillen in der Hand. Sie hatten die Steine abgefeuert.  
„Feuer!", rief Natsu und die vier schleuderten wieder ihre Munition auf die Gruppe Jugendlichen. Doch diesmal waren es keine Steine, sondern Knallfrösche, die einen dicken, weißen Qualm von sich gaben. Der Rauch aber legte sich schnell wieder und als er verschwunden war, standen Touko, Natsu, Renta und Kana um Eri und Hisaki.  
„Lasst sie in Ruhe!"  
„Und zieht Leine!", schimpften die beiden Mädchen und zogen wieder Steine mit den Zwillen auf.  
„Vor euch haben wir keine Angst! Wir nehmen es mit euch allen auf!"  
„Dann rufen wir die Polizei!", drohte Natsu zusätzlich, aber aufgrund seiner eher ängstlichen Erscheinung erntete er dafür nur Lacher.  
„Macht doch. Bis die hier wären, haben wir euch längst platt gemacht."  
„Hier auf der Straße sind wir das Gesetz."  
„Und ihr seid nur bedeutungslose Versager."  
„Vielleicht. Aber mit Geld", sagte Renta kühl. Er griff unter den Blazer, der seine Schuluniform war und warf den Soldiers einen Bündel Geldscheine vor die Füße. Ungläubig blickten sie auf die großzügige Menge an 5000 Yen Scheinen.  
„Ich schätze, dass wird das, was ihr für Kana hattet blechen müsst wieder gutmachen. Inklusive einem Bonus, wenn ihr euch von Hisaki und Omori fern haltet. Dann werden wir das mit der Polizei vielleicht auch überdenken. Was glaubt ihr, wie schnell und einsatzfreudig sie sind, wenn _ich_ sie anrufe", erklärte Renta freundlich, allerdings verbarg sich hinter dieser Großzügigkeit eine subtile Drohung. Renta machte ihnen schon Sorgen – schließlich war er der Spross von so einem reichen Schnössel -, noch mehr aber Hisaki, der von Dingen und Schandtaten wusste, die man sonst nur aus Filmen kannte.  
„Gilt das auch für ihn?", fragte einer der Soldiers und deutete dabei auf den angeschlagenen Hisaki.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, wenn ihr euch an euren Teil haltet, halte ich meine Klappe. Das war der Deal."  
„... Dann gut. Das war aber das erste und einzige Mal, dass wir euch verschonen. Männer. Wir gehen."  
Einer der jüngeren Mitglieder, ebenfalls mit dem Wort GEFREITER am Ärmel, griff nach dem Geldbündel, dann ging er der Gruppe nach. Sie stiegen auf ihre Bikes, die sie achtlos in eine Ecke gepfeffert hatten und nach einem langen Blickaustausch zwischen ihnen, Hisaki und Eri fuhren sie mit übertrieben lauten Motorgeräuschen Richtung Innenstadt. Man hörte einige auch lachen. Für die musste der Abend wirklich unterhaltend gewesen sein.  
Sich fragend, ob er das einfach nur geträumte, während man noch auf ihn einschlug, schaute Hisaki seine Freunde an, schließlich wissend, dass es kein Traum war. Sie waren wirklich hier. Touko und Natsu atmeten erleichtert auf, während Kana ihren angespannten Nerven unterlag.  
„Sag mal, Renta, bist du noch ganz dicht? Das war ein Vermögen!"  
„Schick mir das Wechselgeld per Post", sagte Renta zu Kana. „Freundschaft kennt keinen Betrag."  
„War trotzdem cool von dir. Kana und ich schulden dir was", sagte Eri ins einer Dankbarkeit. Ehe Hisaki fragte, warum Eri gerade Kana so betonte umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Vor Erstaunen bekam Hisaki nicht den Mund zu.  
„Kana ist deine Freundin?!", fragte er empört.  
„Jep. Seit sieben Monaten. Aber ich wusste erst seit heute Mittag, dass die anderen sie bedrängt haben."  
„Kana hat uns dann angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten", erklärte Touko weiter. „Die beiden meinten, du hättest was Dummes vor. Und wie es scheint hatten sie Recht."  
„Mach so etwas nie wieder", sagte Renta besorgt, aber auch erleichtert. „Wäre Eri nicht, hätten wir dich nicht gefunden."  
„Ja, Mann, sei froh, dass ich da war. So 'n Ausstieg macht man nicht einfach mal so."  
Eri ging vor Hisaki in die Hocke und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Es schmerzte.  
„Wieso hast du mir überhaupt helfen wollen?"  
„Weil ich dich versteh, Senpai. So 'n Leben als Überflieger ist echt lässig, aber wenn man älter wird merkt man, wie dumm das eigentlich ist und so 'n Dasein keine Zukunft hat. Bist du nicht zum selben Entschluss gekommen?"  
Schweigend schaute Hisaki erst Eri, dann seine Freunde an, die im Halbkreis um ihn standen. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie wütend oder ihm Vorwürfe machen würden und das er nun sieht, was er von dem allen hat. Verdient hätte er es. Stattdessen aber -  
„Es tut uns Leid, das wir nicht eher kamen", entschuldigte sich Kana voller Scham. „Ich hab das alles ins rollen gebracht."  
„Und danke. Für das in der Schule", fügte Natsu an. „Wir wollen uns eher bedanken. Aber zu Hause warst du nicht und deine Eltern haben uns keine Auskunft gegeben. Wir dachten, du wärst sauer auf uns, weil du erwischt wurdest und wir dich haben hängen lassen. Mal wieder."  
„Natsu... Ich..."  
Natsu hob den Kopf, als Hisaki seinen Namen aussprach, mit dem heiseren Unterton von Trauer. Natsu stellte fest, dass Hisaki begann zu weinen und er, wie auch der Rest dachte erst, es wäre, weil er verletzt sei. Doch sie merkten, dass es von Herzen kam.  
„Ich... ich bin einfach nur dumm. Ich hab gedacht, hier auf den Straßen wäre alles besser. Ich wollte vergessen. Ich wollte alles vergessen. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht..."  
Hisakis Augen brannten. Seine Freunde sagten nichts. Mit Ausnahme von Eri verstanden sie genau, was er mit _alles_ meinte.  
„Aber an diesem Abend in der Grundschule, als wir alle so zusammensaßen... Es war wie früher. Und das ist alles, was ich wollte. Das es wieder so wie früher wird, aber das tut es nicht, es tut es nicht, die Welt, diese _ganze beschissene Welt hält einfach nicht still!_ "  
Wütend schlug Hisaki gegen eines der umgefallenen Fahrräder. Er kratzte sich dabei die Hand auf.  
„Was Kouta nur sagen würde, wenn er mich so sehen könnte... Was würde _er_ nur denken..."  
„Wir verstehen dich, Hisaki", sagte Natsu und als Hisaki zu ihm hoch sah, sah er die nassen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern. „Wir fühlen genauso und wir fühlen uns schlecht damit. Aber irgendwann haben wir akzeptieren müssen, dass wir nichts machen können."  
„Es ist gut jetzt", sagte Touko erleichtert und ging vor Hisaki in die Knie, dann boxte sie ihn leicht gegen die Schulter. „Aber besser jetzt als gar nicht. Du warst schon immer ein Spätzünder."  
„Jetzt komm hoch, Senpai. Auf'm Boden ist's unbequem", forderte Eri ihn auf und reichte die Hand um Hisaki beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Doch Hisaki konnte nicht stehen. Ihm tat alles weh und er kippte um, doch Eri fing ihn auf.  
„Scheint als müssten wir 'nen Zwischenstopp beim Doc machen", meinte er und packte Hisaki auf den Rücken.  
„Sollen wir nicht einen Krankenwagen oder so rufen?", meinte Natsu.  
„Das Krankenhaus ist 'n Katzensprung von hier entfernt. Das Fliegengewicht hier schaff ich locker dorthin", meinte Eri und verlagerte Hisakis Gewicht etwas, ehe er loslief. Der Rest folgte ihm, Kana schob dabei Renta im Rollstuhl. Müdigkeit überkam Hisaki, während Eri ihn huckepack trug und die Sicht verschwamm. Touko, die direkt neben Eri herlief erkannte er aber noch. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform. Er kannte diese dunkelblaue Matrosen-Uniform. Das Licht der Neonlampen und Straßenlaternen ließen Toukos Haare rot leuchten.  
„Asami...", füsterte Hisaki sehr leise, Touko aber hörte es.  
„Wer?", fragte Touko ihn, aber Hisaki nahm ihre Frage nicht wahr. Sein Bewusstsein schwand, während er an diese Kratzbürste dachte. Bestimmt würde sie enttäuscht sein, wenn sie hiervon erfuhr. So cool war er eben doch nicht, nur ziemlich dämlich. Zu bedauerlich. Dabei hätte er gerne noch einmal mit ihr und mit ihren Eltern zu Abend gegessen. Und versucht, dieses Gefühl von Liebe aufrichtig zu erwidern...

𝅗𝅥

Asami hörte Getuschel. Sie hörte keine genauen Worte, aber sie wusste, es ging um sie. Die Mädchen in ihrer Klasse sahen sie an, mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Unsicherheit, trauten sich aber nicht zu ihr hin. Sie hatte eine Woche gefehlt und war nun den ersten Tag wieder im Unterricht, mit Bandagen um Arme und Beine, an wenigen Stellen sah man noch die grünlichen Reste von Hämatomen. Alles Abschiedsgeschenke von den anderen Kamikaze-Sisters. Nicht zu vergessen die Kratzer.  
Man hatte sie gewarnt, dass man nicht glimpflich davon kam, sollte man aussteigen wollen. Aber sie hatte es durchgezogen. Die Mädels hatten wenig Erbarmen mit ihr, waren aber noch so großzügig gewesen, nicht mit den Schlägern auf sie einzudreschen. Ihr Senpai hielt nichts von Schlägen – sie verkratzte das Gesicht des anderen mit ihren langen Fingernägeln. Sie schaffte es aber nur Asami nach einer Tracht Prügel drei Kratzer von ihrer Schläfe zum Ohr zu verpassen und verhöhnte sie, ob sie mit einem vernarbten Gesicht noch Ikebana lernen könnte. Der Spott über ihren Traum gab ihr den Mut, nach ihren Senpai auszuholen und ihr die Nägel zu brechen, was ihr zwar diese Prozedur ersparte, aber aus Ausgleich mehr Schläge und Tritte brachte.  
Dennoch musste man sagen, dass sie Glück hatte, dass an dem Abend Polizisten in der Gegend Streife fuhren und einen Krankenwagen riefen. Ihre Eltern haben sie im Krankenhaus regelrecht überfallen, ihr Vater war ganz klamm, ihre Mutter weinte und nahm sie in den Arm und nach langer Zeit erwiderte Asami diese Geste. Als ihre Eltern hörten, dass sie ausgestiegen sei waren sie zwar froh, fragten sich aber doch, wie sie zu dem Entschluss kam. Sie hatte keine Antwort. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich einfach um zu viel Gedanken gemacht, begonnen zu viel zu hinterfragen und sich letztlich zu schämen. Wegen Amano. Hätte er die Kugel nicht ins rollen gebracht...  
Ihre Mutter half die Stickereien aus der Uniform zu entfernen. Die in ihrer Jacke ließ sie jedoch. Sie hätten etwas, hatte ihre Mutter gesagt. Die Haare sollte sie auch so lassen. Das Rot würde ihr gut stehen und hatte sie stolz angelächelt. Nicht unbedingt weil Asami von diesen Yankees weg war, eher weil ihre Mutter empfand, dass Asami plötzlich so reif geworden war. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, trotz dass ihr die Konsequenzen bewusst waren. Und sich entschuldigt.  
Nur wieder in den Schulalltag rein finden würde schwierig werden. Sie hatte viel verpasst, dass sie nun nachholen müsste und unzählige Hausaufgaben schleifen lassen. Es würde ein langer Herbst werden und kaum jemand würde ihr helfen, so argwöhnisch sie drein schauten.  
Der Unterricht war vorbei und Asami verrichtete ihren Putzdienst mit zwei anderen Mädchen, die aber unter sich blieben. Sie trauten sich nicht Asami anzusprechen, weil sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten. Wenn einer von Asamis Mitschülern sie ansprach, hatte sie ihn ja sonst auch immer ignoriert oder angeschrien. Sie war selbst daran Schuld.  
„Konoka!", rief es von draußen, dann öffnete sich die Türe ihres Klassenzimmers. Eine der Klassensprecherinnen aus der zwölften Klasse steckte ihren Kopf in den Raum und winkte Asami zu sich her. Obwohl Asami mit denen aus der zwölften nichts zu tun hatte, rechnete sie damit, eine Standpauke zu kassieren oder eine weitere Strafarbeit, die sie noch abzusetzen hatte.  
„Komm mal mit."  
„Ja, Nakatani", sagte Asami reumütig. Sie hatte mit Touko Nakatani nie geredet, aber sie war Klassenbeste ihre Jahrgangs und als Klassensprecherin würde sie sicher über Asami genau Bescheid wissen, also hinterfragte Asami es auch nicht, als sie die Treppen hinunter gingen. Vielleicht würde sie die Sporthalle putzen müssen. Sie würde bis zum Winter nicht fertig werden.  
Zwar gingen sie zum Sportplatz, aber nicht Richtung Turnhalle. Stattdessen liefen sie an den Abstellplätzen der Fahrräder vorbei zur Tribüne vor dem Sportplatz, wo gerade der Leichtathletik-Club seine Aufwärmrunde lief, beobachtet von Natsu, Kana, Renta, Eri und Hisaki. Letzterer bemerkte die beiden Mädchen zuerst und ächzte, als er Asami sah.  
„D-Du hast sie hergebracht? Du sagtest, du wolltest was Wichtiges holen, Touko!"  
„Das hier ist wichtig. Das ist doch die Asami Konoka, von der du erzählt hast? Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich eine Sache hole", konterte sie, während Asami sich wunderte, dass Hisaki und Touko sich kannten. Wütend sprang Hisaki von der Tribüne runter und blieb vor Asami stehen. Er wusste gleich, was die Verletzungen zu bedeuten hatten. Schließlich trug auch er welche. Am auffälligsten war sein teils abgeheiltes Veilchen, dass Kana so gut es ging kaschiert hatte.  
„Du bist ausgestiegen?", fragte Hisaki sie nach einigen Sekunden der Stille, worauf sie nur nickte.  
„Du auch, wie ich sehe?"  
„Mhmm... Ich habe eingesehen, dass dieses Leben nicht das ist, was ich wollte. Ich dachte, dass sei zumindest besser, als alleine zu sein. Dabei war ich es die ganze Zeit."  
Etwas gerührt sah Asami Hisaki an, dann die große Tasche, die er mit sich rum trug.  
„Aber zu spät. Ich kann nicht zu meiner Familie. Ich glaube aber, daran sind nicht nur die Soldiers Schuld."  
„Was machst nun, Amano?"  
„Mir fällt was ein. Mir fällt immer etwas ein", sagte er schelmisch grinsend. „Ich habe noch etwas Zeit. Eri sagt, ich kann in seiner Wohnung bleiben."  
„Kana und ich ziehen nach Osaka. Neues Leben und so", erzählte Eri und schlang stolz seinen Arm um Kana.  
„Es war Soichiros und mein Traum irgendwann Tokio und alles, was hier geschehen ist hinter uns zu lassen. Für meinen Freund nehme ich es nun in die Hand."  
„Und dein Abschluss, Kana?"  
„Ach, wird schon", meinte Kana zu Touko, die jedoch nicht dieser Zustimmung war.  
„Aber du schreibst uns, Kana?", fragte Natsu.  
„Natürlich. Und dann zeigst du mir auch Fotos von dir und deiner Freundin?"  
„Wir helfen nur beide zufällig im selben Laden aus!", moserte Natsu verlegen und die Intensität der Schamesröte verriet, dass an den Gerüchten doch was dran war. Hisaki lachte ihn leise aus. Touko stubste Asami auf die Schulter.  
„Du musst wissen, Hisaki ist eigentlich sehr schüchtern", erzählte sie, was von Hisaki nicht unbemerkt blieb, aber schüchtern wie er doch tatsächlich war, sagte er nichts. „Deswegen habe ich dich geholt. Von alleine wäre Hisaki nämlich nicht gekommen."  
„Wofür?"  
„Ja, wofür. Sag schon, Hisaki", forderte Touko ihn auf. Doch er genierte sich weiter, selbst als Kana, Natsu und Eri ihm einen Schubs gaben. Hisaki stand nun so dicht an Asami, dass sich ihre Fußspitzen fast berührten.  
„Komm. Sag, was du uns gesagt hast", drängt nun auch Renta. Gespannt legte Asami den Kopf etwas schief und sie spürte ebenso die Hitze der Verlegenheit in ihren Wangen.  
„Deine Einladung von neulich", begann er schließlich, wenn Hisaki sich auch schwer tat die Worte über seine Lippen zu bekommen. „Ich... würde sie gerne annehmen. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich bei euch Abendessen dürfte."  
„Du möchtest wirklich?", fragte Asami ungläubig. Dabei hatte sie dass mehr im Scherz von sich gegeben und im Glauben, dass er ohnehin nur ablehnen würde. Aber sie freute sich, diese Worte ihres heimlichen Schwarms zu hören. Hisaki nickte.  
„Ja und... Ich würde gern öfter bei euch sein. Ich weiß, deine Eltern sind dir oft lästig und sie verstehen dich nicht immer, aber man merkt, dass ihr euch liebt. Und wenn ich ein kleiner Teil davon sein könnte, würde mich das freuen. I-Ich -", Hisaki schluckte, sah verlegen Asami an und dann zu Boden, „ - würde gerne mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen, Asami."  
Augenblicklich warf sich Asami in Hisakis Arme. Er ließ er seine eigenen hängen, aber dann und etwas zurückhaltend umarmte er dieses Mädchen, dass ihr Gesicht gegen seine Brust quetschte um nicht zu zeigen, wie froh sie war. Fast so froh, wie Hisakis Freunde, die sich sicher waren, dass sich Hisaki in guten Händen befand. Sie würden nie mehr die Freunde sein, die sie früher mal waren, dass war ihnen allen klar, aber so konnten sich weiter unterstützen. Vielleicht würden sie irgendwann doch ihres Lebens froh werden.  
Asamis Eltern waren überrascht ihre Tochter zusammen mit Hisaki an der Hand zu sehen. Hisaki war höflich, aber verlegen und etwas von Scham erfüllt. Er erzählte beim Abendessen wenig. Er sah fertig aus, seine Verletzungen waren noch nicht ganz abgeheilt und Frau Konoka könne es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, wenn er sich in dem Zustand allein versorgen müsse und irgendwann platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Sagen deine Eltern nichts, dass du hier bist?", fragte Frau Konoka zurückhaltend.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Mein Vater und ich verstehen uns nicht so gut. Es ist besser, wenn ich etwas Abstand halte."  
„Das ist schade zu hören. Aber Familie ist nie ganz harmonisch. Stimmt's, Liebes?"  
„Ja, Mama", sagte Asami peinlich gerührte.  
„Und deine Mutter sagt auch nichts?"  
„Ich glaube, sie hat andere Probleme. Außerdem hat mein Vater zu Hause das Sagen."  
„Ist deine Mutter zufällig Zahnarzt?" fragte Herr Konoka plötzlich.  
„Ähm, ja, ist sie."  
„Ah, wusste ich es. Ich hatte den Verdacht schon, als ich deinen Nachnamen hörte. Frau Amano ist meine Zahnärztin, schon seit Jahren. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso du mir so bekannt vorkommst. Sie hat in ihrem Büro viele Fotos von dir und deinem Vater aufgestellt. Eine sehr freundliche Dame."  
„Ruf sie doch an und sag ihr, dass du bei uns bist, Hisaki", sagte Frau Konoka euphorisch. Hisaki konnte nichts mehr sagen, da schleppte Frau Konoka ihn schon zum Telefon und drückte ihm den Hörer in die Hand. Er wollte nicht, aber er konnte nicht ablehnen. Sie wussten schon zu viel von seinem verkorksten Familienleben. Als Hisaki die Nummer wählte, hoffte er nur, dass nicht sein Vater abnahm. Er hatte Glück.  
„Ja?"  
„Mutter, ich bin's", hauchte er vorsichtig in den Hörer. Erst kam nichts, seine Mutter schien zu glauben, sich verhört zu haben. Hisaki hörte sie atmen, dann nach Luft holen.  
„Hisaki? Hisaki, wo bist du? Komm nach Hause, Junge! Dein Vater meinte nicht, dass du für immer weg von zu Hause bleiben sollst. Bitte, ich will nicht, dass du bei diesen Yankees Tag und Nacht rumhängst."  
„Ich komm nicht Heim, Mutter. Ich bin aber auch nicht bei der Gang. I-Ich..", - Hisaki warf einen Blick auf Asami, die mit ihren Eltern zu nah bei ihm standen, um nicht mithören zu können, „- bleib bei meiner... meiner Freundin in Nerima."  
„Deine _Freundin_?"  
„Ihr Vater ist ein Patient von dir. Der Name ist Konoka. Sagt dir etwas?"  
Hisakis Mutter überlegte, aber sicherlich nicht wegen den Namen, sondern ob sie sich diesmal wirklich verhört hatte. Er hatte _Freundin_ gesagt und es war peinlich. Wieder schaute er zu Asami rüber. Sie hatte es natürlich gehört und wurde rot. Ihr Vater wunderte sich, ihre Mutter grinste.  
„Ja... Herr Konoka ist schon lange Patient bei mir."  
„Sie sagen, es macht ihnen nichts aus, wenn ich etwas bleibe. Ich habe die Gang verlassen. Und ich brauche etwas Zeit um mich zu ordnen. Viel Zeit." „Das verstehe ich. Ist es okay, wenn ich deinem Vater sage wo du bist?" „Mach nur", seufzte Hisaki, dann wurde sein Mund trocken. Es war eigentlich ein guter Moment, dass wohl wichtigste zu sagen, aber er tat sich schwer. Stumm schimpfte er sich aus und drängt sich dazu, sich selbst einen Ruck zu geben. Das war wichtig.  
„Mutter. Es... Es tut mir Leid. Du weißt, wegen - Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Das macht es nicht gut. Aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut."  
„Ich... bin sehr glücklich darüber, das zu hören", schluchzte sie, zumindest glaubte Hisaki, dass sie es tat. Weinte sie etwa?  
„Ich mach Schluss, Mutter. Es war ein langer Tag."  
„Hisaki, bevor du auflegst...", hauchte sie und wieder hörte Hisaki dieses Schluchzen und ein tiefes Einatmen. Sie sagte lange nichts, aber Hisaki wartete geduldig, bis seine Mutter wieder am Hörer war.  
„... Sag Herr Konoka bitte, dass er seinen Kontrolltermin nächsten Donnerstag nicht vergessen soll. Er vergisst seine Termine ständig."  
„Werde ich."  
„Gut... Und Gute Nacht. Ich hab dich lieb."  
Sie legte schnell auf, während Hisaki den Hörer nur langsam wieder zurücklegte. _Ich hab dich lieb_ , sagte sie. Wie lange war das denn her, dass sie so etwas über die Lippen brachte? Tief in Gedanken versunken (und in Verwunderung) merkte Hisaki nicht, wie Asami allein durch die Blicke ihrer Eltern angestachelt wurde, diese aber sich verzogen, bei der Frage, wo Hisaki über Nacht blieb. Er bot an auf der Couch zu schlafen, dass wollten seine Gastgeber aber nicht. Asami war es, die vorschlug, dass Hisaki bei ihr im Zimmer blieb, ignorierte aber den stummen Widerwillen ihrer Eltern. Ihr Vater war etwas schockiert, ihre Mutter misstrauisch. Abbringen konnte sie aber niemand, nicht mal Hisaki.  
„Du musst das nicht machen", sagte er und klang, als sei ihm dass alles mehr wie unangenehm. Er saß auf dem Boden und sah Asami zu, wie sie einen weiteren Futon auf dem Boden ausbreitete.  
„Ist doch das Mindeste. Du bist zu Gast."  
„Und ist es dir nicht unangenehm, mit einem Mann alleine in einem Zimmer zu sein?"  
Hisaki grinste, auch noch nachdem Asami ihm ein Kissen direkt ins Gesicht warf.  
„Vor einem Spargel wie dir habe ich keine Angst. Ich hab schon mit Jungen das Zimmer geteilt, die wesentlich mehr auf den Rippen hatten als du", schimpfte sie, lachte aber anschließend. Während Asami die Decke glattstrich, senkten sich ihre Mundwinkel wieder. Sie schien nachdenklich.  
„Du hast am Telefon gesagt ich wäre deine Freundin?"  
Hisaki antwortete erst nicht, sonder musste sich erst selbst wieder daran erinnern. Ja, hatte er. Nur warum?  
„War das unangemessen?"  
„Es kam nur so plötzlich und unerwartet."  
„Hilft es dir, wenn ich gestehe, dass es für mich genauso war?", sagte Hisaki und lachte gezwungen. Dann seufzte er, was aber Asami angenehmer war. Dieses Seufzen war ehrlicher. So ehrlich wie Hisaki sie in diesem Moment betrachtete.  
„Ich wollte nie viel mit anderen Menschen zu tun haben. Ich habe daher nie etwas wie Verbundenheit verspürt. Vielleicht bin ich arrogant. Vielleicht auch nur unsicher. Aber als wir letztens so zusammensaßen und geredet haben, war ich gar nicht unsicher. Es war ganz okay."  
„Hast du nie das Gefühl gehabt, zu jemanden zu gehören?"  
„Doch. Einmal. Und dieser jemand hat mir alles bedeutet. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt. Und irgendwie hast du mich wieder an dieses Gefühl erinnert."  
Hisaki schnaufte wieder. Auf seiner Brust lag ein schwerer Druck, doch nachdem er die Worte aus seinem Mund bekam, verschwand diese imaginäre Last. Aber er verspürte eine gewisse Kraftlosigkeit. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Der Mond grinste. Nein, griente. Griente wie die Grinsekatze. Ob Tsukaimon stolz auf ihn wäre? Was würde sein bester Freund nur von ihm denken? Wäre Kouta froh gewesen?  
Asami beugte sich nach vorne und legte dabei beide Hände auf den Futon ab, um Hisaki mit gerunzelter Stirn anzuschauen. Da sie nichts sagte, mimte Hisaki ihre Pose nach. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nah. Es berührten sich gerade so ihre Fingerspitzen.  
„Weißt du, wenn du nicht gerade wie so ein Großkotz klingst, redest du wie ein Streber."  
„Sagt das Mädchen, das behauptet hat sich in mich verliebt zu haben."  
„Du wolltet doch mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen. Also musst du dich daran gewöhnen. Ich sag nämlich immer, was ich denke."  
„Dieses Risiko ist mir bewusst. Kratzbürste."  
„Angeber."  
Sie lächelten sich an. Hisaki spürte, wie Asamis Finger nun nicht nur mehr seine berührten, sondern sich auch auf seine legten. Ihre Gesichter kamen sich näher.  
„Danke übrigens, Asami."  
„Gern... Hisaki."  
Es war wie ihm Film, und ähnlich fühlte sich Hisaki auch. Er glaubte im ersten Augenblick nicht wirklich, dass er Asamis Gesicht immer näher kam, beide den Kopf zur Seite neigten und sich küssten. Darauf schlangen sie die Arme um sich und fielen auf den Gästefuton. Auf einmal ging alles ziemlich schnell. Sein Hemd wurde geöffnet und Hisakis Hände streiften unter die Bluse. Er hielt ihre Brüste in den Händen und als Hisaki das zu begreifen begann, stoppte er.  
„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht...", stotterte er – er stotterte, er! - und nahm die Hände wieder weg. „Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich erscheinen."  
„Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr, Amano. Ich weiß, was ich tue."  
Hisaki blinzelte. Asami auch, doch war in ihren Augen wesentlich mehr Entschlossenheit. Ihr Finger krallten sich fester an ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen und irgendwie amüsierte es Hisaki etwas.  
„Ach, tust du das?", sagte Hisaki mit einem leisen, herausfordernden Lachen. „Dann beweise es."  
Sie hatte nicht einen Moment gezögert. Sie küsste ihn, lange. Dann wieder ein Kuss. Noch einer, bis auch Hisaki sie mit Küssen überhäufte, auf die Lippen, auf die Nasenspitze, ihr Kinn, ihren Hals.  
Es stimmte, was Asami gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, was sie tat. Wusste, wie sie Hisaki aus den Kleidern half, wo sie ihn berühren und wie sie sich mit ihm bewegen musste, um die anfängliche Unsicherheit zu lösen.  
Es war nicht perfekt. Seine Hände zitterten. Es war sein erstes Mal und so viel Nähe war er nicht gewohnt. Dazu die Bedenken, ob man ihn stöhnen hörte. Er wollte es unterdrücken, aber er konnte nicht.  
„Entspann dich. Denk nicht nach", flüsterte Asami ihn zu und während ein Teil von Hisakis Verstand versuchte, diesen Worten Bedeutung zu schenken, dachte ein anderer Teil nur daran, dass sie mit den wirren Haaren und den rosa gewordenen Gesicht unfassbar süß aussah.  
„Wenn deine Eltern uns aber hören...?"  
„Und wenn schon. Genieße es einfach. Es ist alles gut..."  
Asamis Worte beruhigten ihn ein wenig. Perfekt war es nicht, aber es war gut. Er ließ sich mit den Bewegungen tragen, bis der Rhythmus seinen ganzen Körper beherrschte. Einen fremden Körper, geschweige den einen fremden Geruch einzuatmen war erst komisch, dann betörend. Und die Arme, die ihn festhielten, lieber Himmel, wie lange war es her, dass ihn jemand aufrichtig umarmte? Es war so schön warm. So warm...  
Eng umschlugen schliefen sie nebeneinander ein. Hisaki erwachte mitten in der Nacht, es war dunkel und Asami lag neben ihm. Er sah auf den kleinen Wecker, der neben dem Futon lag, mitsamt einigen Kleidungsstücken. Kurz vor vier.  
Er war noch benommen vom träumen. In diesem Traum war er Alice gewesen (Hisaki glaubte sogar, er hätte ein blaues Spitzenkleid getragen) und er hatte auf einer Wiese gesessen, aber statt grün war sie weiß. Vielleicht von den vielen Gänseblümchen, vielleicht auch vom Schnee. Aber da waren so viele komische Schnecken und Untertassen, aber keine Tassen, geschweige denn gefüllte (wie unhöflich). Und statt der älteren Schwester oder dem Haustier hatten Kouta und Tsukaimon neben ihm unter dem Baum gelegen. Gespürt hatte Hisaki es zwar nicht, aber glaubte zu wissen, wie weich sein violettes Fell war, wie ledrig dafür aber die Flügel. Er hatte den Atem und den Druck gespürt. Es war fast zu echt.  
„Träumst du auch noch, Tsukaimon?", fragte Hisaki in die Nacht, wissend dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Er müsste sie wenn selbst finden. Das war es, was Shakamon damals zu ihnen sagte. Lohnte sich aber die Suche? Er hörte Kouta sagen _Natürlich tut es das!_.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Asami.  
Bedacht Asami nicht zu wecken, griff Hisaki nach seinem Mantel, der neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Gerade so konnte er in die Taschen fassen und fand auch recht schnell genau das, was er finden wollte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Elfjähriger, kurz nachdem er ins Kaninchenloch fiel. So viele Fragen, aber gleichzeitig so viel Elan, sie beantworten zu wollen.  
Asami wachte ein paar Stunden später auf, als es schon hell wurde. Hisaki war wieder eingeschlafen, mit dem Digivice in der Hand und dem Wappen um den Hals.  
Hisaki blieb noch ein paar Tage, bis er all sein Hab und Gut in Eris Wohnung gebracht hatte. Was die Miete betraf war er überrascht zu hören, dass seine Eltern ihm aushelfen wollten – zumindest solange er noch zur Schule ging. Er ging. Er machte seinen Abschluss. Für die Uni hatte er eine zu lange Geschichte und wenig Interesse. Er jobbte, um sein Leben zu finanzieren, gab Nachhilfe im Klavierspielen und um für eine wichtige Sache Geld auf die hohe Kante zu legen.  
Hisaki war zur Zeit im Büro von Asamis Vater tätig, als sein eigener auf einmal von sich hören ließe. Die Musikschule im Nachbarviertel suchte Lehrer. Der Direktor der Schule sei ein Freund und schulde ihm noch einen Gefallen. Zwar wollte er einen Lehrer mit abgeschlossenem Studium und einem Stipendium an einer Musikhochschule, aber für seinen alten Freund, der zudem ein bekannter Klavierspieler und Komponist war würde er eine Ausnahme machen. Hisaki rang mit der Entscheidung lange. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck hinterlassen, er würde sich an der Bekanntheit seines Vaters hochziehen. Die Entscheidung nahm ihm dafür sein Glas ab - beschriftet mit ASAMI und er hatte sich dazu verleiten lassen eine Achtelnote hinzuzeichnen, deren Kreis wie ein Herz aussah -, in dem er immer wieder Geld rein warf. Und natürlich Asami selbst, die noch vor den Abschlussprüfungen Ikebana-Kurse besuchte, nach ihrem Abschluss aber erst nur als normale Floristin arbeiten würde. Hisaki nahm das Angebot an und wurde als Referendar an der Musikschule eingestellt. Der Direktor warf trotz des guten Verhältnisses zu seinem Vater ein strenges Auge auf ihn. Einzig strenger war Hisaki zu seinen Schülern. Er war fair und gut darin das Gefühl für die Musik jemanden näherzubringen, ließ er sich sagen, aber forderte Fleiß und Beharrlichkeit. Er wusste, wie er mit den Schülern reden musste, die entweder schnell die Lust verloren oder glaubten, sich von einem Referendar müssten sie sich nichts sagen lassen. Wenn er auch kein Chef einer Bosozoku-Gang mehr war, diese leicht subtile Art jemanden Angst zu machen, aber auch gerade dadurch denjenigen zu motivieren hatte er drauf.  
Kurz bevor Asami ihren Abschluss machte hatte Hisaki das Geld zusammen, dass er benötigte um ihr endlich einen Verlobungsring zu kaufen. Einen Tag nach ihrem Abschluss bat er sie, seine Frau zu werden. Und sie sagte Ja. Sie zogen kurz darauf in eine etwas größere Wohnung. Über ein Jahr später, am 15. September, knapp eine Woche vor Asamis Geburtstag, heirateten sie.

𝅗𝅥

An einem Diensttag wurde Rosemon nach langer Zeit zu Ophanimon gerufen, die ihre Schwester darum bitten wollte, ihr zu helfen die Myotismon in der Nähe der Grenze loszuwerden, ehe sie zur Bedrohung werden würden. An einem Diensttag ging Rosemon zu Ophanimon, um eine angemessene Belohnung auszuhandeln und entschied sich, den im Verlies sitzenden Wisemon mitzunehmen. An einem Diensttag erschien Homeostasis vor ihr, weil es sie auserwählt hätte, für was auch immer. An einem Diensttag waren ihre Gänslein und Gänschen vollzählig. An einem Diensttag heiratete sie Wisemon. An einem Diensttag sagte sie zu den Digimon, die ihr Gegenstück verloren hatten und denen außer Erinnerung und ihrem Tantchen und Onkelchen nichts mehr blieb das letzte Mal Gute Nacht.  
Als Rosemon am Mittwoch erwachte waren die Betten kalt und sie fand nichts außer einen Brief, den zwar Floramon geschrieben, aber alle unterschrieben hatten. Sie rannte aus der Villa hinaus und suchte alles im Wald und darüber hinaus ab. Sie schrie „Gänslein, Gänslein, wo seid ihr?!", so laut, dass man es vermutlich bis über die Wolken hören konnte. Wisemons Versuche sie zu beruhigen scheiterten. Sie kämen wieder, hätten sie Dracmon gefunden und einen neuen Sinn im Leben. Sie waren im Krieg gewesen, sie hatten Schlimmes überstanden und sich zu helfen gewusst. Rosemon entgegnete nur, dass das nicht zu vergleichen sei. Schließlich waren sie im Krieg nicht alleine gewesen.  
Rosemon suchte die ganze Gegend ab. Das ganze Land und jeder Tag ohne eine Spur warf sie weiter in die Verzweiflung. Sie fragte jedes Digimon, dass sie traf. Manche wussten nichts, manche meinten sich vage an diese Truppe zu erinnern, seien sich aber unsicher und wüssten nicht, wo sie nun waren. Sie suchte weiter. Sie wollte erst aufhören, wenn sie den gesamten Kontinent abgesucht hatte, alle Meere und was darüber hinausging. Bis sie ihre Gänslein gefunden hätte.  
Wisemon und sie stritten oft deswegen, dass war vielleicht auch das einzige Mal während ihrer gesamten Ehe, dass Wisemon versuchte sich über sie zu stellen, was Rosemons Ego nicht zuließ.  
Sie würde sich schaden, sie sei hysterisch.  
Er sei so schrecklich leichtgläubig und es war unverständlich, warum er auf einmal so kalt war.  
Die Digimon brauchen Zeit für sich, sie waren alt genug, Rosemon hätte sie regelrecht eingesperrt.  
Die Digimon kannten nur Krieg, trauern über den Verlust und digitieren konnten sie nicht, wer weiß was dort draußen sei.  
Die Apartheid war vorüber.  
Deswegen war die Digiwelt doch nicht ungefährlich.  
Das müssten sie selbst lernen, wenn sie reifen wollen.  
Aber doch nicht Hals über Kopf.  
Fast jeden Tag gingen diese Diskussionen und obwohl Wisemon meist der war der nachgab, blieb ein gewisser Groll. Er unterstellte Rosemon ihre Gefühle nicht im Griff zu haben. Sie sagte zu ihm, wenn es ihn auf einmal so störte, dass sie versuchte mit dem Herz zu denken, sollte er gehen. Dies tat Wisemon jedoch nie, wenn die Worte ihn auch hart trafen.  
Stattdessen ging eines Tages Rosemon, doch Wisemon konnte sich denken wohin. Denn es gab nur ein Digimon, dass ihr bei dieser aussichtslosen Suche wirklich helfen könnte, nämlich Ophanimon, die sich jedoch seit dem Fall der Apartheid immer mehr in ihr Domizil in den Resten von Atzilut zurückzog, die Seraphimon auf seinem Vernichtungsmarsch übrig gelassen hatte. Selbst ihr Personal und die wenigen Schüler, die bei ihr geblieben waren hatten sie kaum bis gar nicht gesehen, wie Rosemon beim Eintreffen erfuhr.  
Die Depression ihrer Herrin schlug auf alles in ihrer Umgebung. Der Kristall, aus dem ihre Gemächer bestanden war glanzlos, die Pflanzen verwelkt, Fenster mit langen Leinen abgedeckt, damit Ophanimon die Welt dort draußen, geschweige denn ihr Spiegelbild nicht sehen musste, wenn sie mal den großen Besprechungssaal verließ. Ein großer, runder Raum, die Wände überfüllte Bücherregale, auf die Wisemon neidisch werden könnte. Rosemon erinnerte sich, dass hier sonst Unmengen Zeug rumstand, ein großer Globus, Teleskope, Tische auf denen noch mehr Kram lag. Doch außer einem leeren Tisch und einem Stuhl in diesem abgedunkelten Raum war er leer. Auf besagten Stuhl saß Ophanimon und zu Rosemons Überraschung waren nicht nur ihre ehemaligen drei Generäle anwesend, sondern auch QueenChessmon. Sie hoben überrascht die Köpfe, als sie Rosemons Eintreten bemerkten, dann starrten sich die drei Schwestern an, ohne dass eine Begrüßung fiel.  
„Du sitzt da wie ein Häufchen Elend, Schwesterherz."  
„Lady Ophanimon ist nur etwas erschöpft", verteidigte sie das ehemalige Imperialdramon, das nun wieder Veemon war. Genauso war Valkyrimon wieder zu Hawkmon und Shakoomon wieder zu Armadillomon digitiert.  
„Sie hat in den letzten Tagen viele Dinge im Alleingang umstrukturieren müssen."  
„Und viele Gesetze neu überarbeitet", fügte Hawkmon zu.  
„Und versucht wieder Ordnung in die Städte zu bringen", erklärte auch Armadillomon.  
„Bedingt ist ihr das auch ganz gut gelungen. Für eineinziges Digimon ist das viel Arbeit. Oder ist das eine Ausrede, um keinen Fuß hinauszusetzen?"  
„Also, man darf doch bitten!", schimpfte Veemon. QueenChessmon räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du bist wegen deinen Gänslein hier, oder?", fragte Ophanimon und tat so als hätte sie die unterschwellige Beleidigung nicht mitbekommen. „Ich hab gehört, dass sie verschwunden sind."  
„Sie sind entlaufen und suchen nach Dracmon. Wenn sie ihn gefunden haben, kommen sie wieder, aber ich kann nicht die ganze Digiwelt alleine nach einem Digimon absuchen, geschweige denn nach sieben. Und dafür, dass du mir in den Rücken gefallen bist, kann ich auch etwas Hilfe von dir verlangen, dann sind wir auch quitt."  
„Sie sind nicht hier", entgegnete Ophanimon. „Denkst du, ich habe nicht auch gesucht, als ich davon hörte? Aber ich spüre, dass sie nicht hier sind."  
„Das kann nicht sein! Sie müssen hier irgendwo in dieser Welt sein!"  
„Ich sage dir nur, was ich weiß."  
„So ein Blödsinn, du -!"  
„Rosemon!", ermahnte QueenChessmon weiter und hielt sie zurück. „Wir verstehen dich. Aber du bist dir Ophanimons Fähigkeiten genauso bewusst wie ich. Vielleicht sind sie wirklich nicht hier, sondern woanders. Vielleicht sind sie -"  
„Niemals! Sie sind hier irgendwo und wir können sie finden, wenn ihr endlich einmal anfangen würdet mir zu helfen, anstatt solche Behauptungen aufzustellen!", brüllte Rosemon, bis ihre Lungen brannten. QueenChessmon verzog mitleidig das Gesicht und dieses Mitleid kotzte Rosemon immer mehr an. Man behandelte sie wie eine Verrückte. Ihre Gänslein waren irgendwo und sie waren am Leben. Sie wusste das. Sie war nicht verrückt.  
„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Schwester", sagte Ophanimon und ließ den Kopf hängen umkreist von ihren Generälen. „Ich habe die Akademie aufgelöst. Die Digi-Armor-Eier, die den Soldaten die Armor-Digitation erlaubt habe ich hier versteckt. Ich will keine Truppe mehr. Ich will keinen Krieg mehr." „Schade, dass du auf diese Erkenntnis erst jetzt kommst", maulte Rosemon. QueenChessmon brummte sie an, als Zeichen, dass sie es lassen sollte zu stacheln.  
„Wenn du nur für bissige Kommentare gekommen bist, spar dir das für ein anderes Mal auf", flüsterte QueenChessmon und knirschte mit ihren Zähnen.  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Von Seraphimon. Er sagte, bevor er vernichtet wurde, dass es ihm Leid tut, dich zum weinen gebracht zu haben, Ophanimon. Ich kann die Bitte eines Toten nun einmal nicht abschlagen."  
„Ich danke dir. Es rührt mich, das zu hören."  
Trotz der positiven Äußerung, blieb Ophanimon in dieser armseligen Haltung. Rosemon wurde stutzig.  
„Lief da etwas zwischen dir und Seraphimon?"  
„Wir -", Ophanimon pausierte und schien wegzuschauen, bis sie die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte, „- verstanden uns gut. Wir sind humanoide Digimon, anders wie Cherubimon und Huanglongmon, natürlich verstehen wir beide uns besser."  
„Wie viel besser?"  
„Ich weiß, was du andeuten willst, Rosemon. Aber als Vertreter des Volkes haben wir uns einvernehmlich entschieden, das jedes Verhalten, dass über unsere Position hinausgeht kontraproduktiv ist. Alles, was keiner klaren Linie folgt und nicht rational erklärbar ist, ist schädlich für die Ordnung und das System. Also haben wir nicht mehr darüber gesprochen."  
„Hättest du dich mal lieber... mal lieber darauf eingelassen", schnaufte Rosemon letztlich, anstatt direkt das zu sagen, was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam. Das wäre jedoch nicht nur sehr direkt, sondern auch obszön und anstößig gewesen.  
„Hättest du eher darüber nachgedacht, hättest du bemerkt, dass die Kinder nichts Schädliches waren und das, was sie sagten nicht kontraproduktiv!"  
„Wohin hat es die Digiwelt denn geführt? Hier versinkt alles im Chaos!"  
„Es hätte funktioniert, wenn ihr sie nicht hintergangen hättet!"  
„Es wäre besser gewesen, sie wären niemals erschienen! Menschen haben in der Digiwelt nichts verloren!"  
„ _Schluss!_ "  
QueenChessmon sprang zwischen die beiden. Sie drückte Rosemon fort. Ophanimon wurde von Veemon und Hawkmon festgehalten. Sie hielt ihre Lanze bereits in der Hand, doch ihre einstigen Generäle rüttelten sie wieder wach. Nun wechselte sie ihren Blick zwischen ihrer Waffe und ihrer Schwester und wollte kaum glauben, dass sie sie wirklich attackieren wollte.  
„R-Rosemon, versteh das nicht falsch. Ich wollte das nicht. Wirklich."  
„Wie oft habe ich das die letzten Jahre schon von dir gehört?", schnaufte sie. Rosemon machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging.  
„Rosemon! Jetzt bleib hier, bitte!", flehte QueenChessmon sie an und hielt sie dabei am Arm fest, doch Rosemon riss sich los. „Bitte, Rosemon. Bleib hier. Ich habe dir nie etwas böses gewollt! Wir sind doch Schwestern. Siehst du nicht, dass du mir und QueenChessmon auch das Herz brichst? Ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren."  
„Für meine Gänslein hattest du auch keine Rücksicht übrig", entgegnete Rosemon schnippisch. Als Rosemon ging, lief QueenChessmon ihr einige Schritte nach, kehrte aber schnell wieder um, als sie Ophanimon weinen hörte. Rosemon schaute nicht zurück.  
Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie Ophanimon sah. QueenChessmon besuchte sie noch lange in ihrer Villa. Sie versuchte auf Rosemon einzureden, sich mit Ophanimon zu versöhnen. Es müsse sich keiner entschuldigen. Aber die Trauer um ihre Gänslein nahm sie komplett ein und so schaute sie an manchen Tagen nur aus dem Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Jahreszeiten und Generationen an ihr vorbeizogen.  
Die Generation, die noch während oder kurz nach der Apartheid geboren wurden waren ruhig, etwas unorganisiert und verloren ohne Infrastrukturen. Erst zwei oder drei Generationen später, als die Erzählungen über die Typus-Apartheid mehr einer Sage längst vergangener Zeiten glichen, entwickelten sich die Digimon weiter. Sie gelangen auf höhere Level und entwickelten eigene politische Gefüge. Monarchie. Republiken. Diktatur. Überzeugt, das Regime dass sie führten sei das einzig Wahre. Unter den verschiedenen Landsherren gab es Streit. Unter der Bevölkerung, die oft der Willkür der Obrigkeit ausgeliefert waren erblühten Aufstände. Unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse unter verschiedenen Rassen sorgte für Feindseligkeiten und statt sich zu organisieren und Kompromisse zu schaffen, bekämpfte man sich. Die Bürgerkriege trugen je nach Region andere Namen. Rassenkriege. Typuskriege. Grenzaufstände. Weiß der Geier. Eins konnte man der Apartheid lassen, sie war wesentlich übersichtlicher.  
Mit im Chaos erschienen auch eines Tages die Meister er Dunkelheit auf der Bildfläche und kümmerten sich um das Problem insofern, dass sie einfach Truppen für sich gewannen und gewissen Digimon zur Verfügung stellten, nachdem sie sich zu Treue verpflichteten. Wer sich wehrte, wurde ausradiert.  
Ophanimon war eine ihrer ersten Opfer. QueenChessmon war es, die sie darüber informierte und sie auch um Hilfe bat. Machinedramon würde die anderen Maschinen-Digimon gegen sie aufhetzen, weil sie (wie Ophanimon) Reste der Apartheid wären. Aber Rosemon hatte keine Kraft, zum kämpfen nicht, nicht einmal zum aufstehen. Die Trauer hielt sie an ihren Stuhl gefesselt. Mit jedem Tag wurde Rosemon regelrecht farbloser und die Falten tiefer. Und wie Noomi nach dem Verlust ihrer Söhne zu Mara wurde, so verlor Rosemon ihren Glanz. Rosemon wurde fast lautlos und unbemerkt zu Babamon. Was interessierte sie die Digiwelt? Sie hatte mal wieder keine andere Lösung außer Krieg parat. Und dafür hatte sie ihre Gänse verloren. Das war es nicht wert. Wenn die Digiwelt diesmal in Rauch aufging, was soll's also?  
Wisemon verkroch sich. Sie ging davon aus, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, nun da sie ihre Schönheit verloren hatte. Außerdem hatte sie ihn schlecht behandelt und vernachlässigt. Warum er aber dann nicht einfach ging verstand sie nicht. Auch als er sich für drei Tage nicht bei ihr blicken ließ, war ihr doch als schlürfte er durch die Gänge.  
Nach diesen drei Tagen erschien er wieder in ihrem Zimmer.  
„Ich wollte, dass du es von mir hörst. QueenChessmon, sie -"  
„Ich weiß es bereits. Ich habe es gespürt", sagte Babamon nur, aus dem Fenster schauend und sah dem Schnee zu. Zwar merkte sie, dass Wisemons Stimme plötzlich so rau klang, dachte sich aber nichts weiter. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihre und erst dann merkte Babamon, dass etwas anders war.  
Die Hand auf ihrer war viel kleiner und klobiger. Sie war auch nicht mehr schwarz, dafür behaart. Seit langer Zeit hob Babamon wieder ihren Kopf und sah Wisemon an, oder eher das Digimon, zu was er digitiert war.  
„Was soll dieser Blödsinn?"  
„Ich bin auf das Mega-Level digitiert."  
„Das sehe ich!", schimpfte Babamon, obwohl sich nicht einmal hätte sagen können, was sie so wütend machte. „Warum machst du so etwas Dummes? Hast du dich deswegen drei Tage nicht bei mir blicken lassen, weil du dazu digitieren wolltest?"  
„Es war das Einzige, was ich als Gatte noch tun konnte. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Das schwört man sich in einer Ehe, hörte ich."  
„Du bist nur ein Idiot", schimpfte Babamon Jijimon, ihr männliches Pendant weiter aus.  
„Mag sein. Aber ein Idiot, der liebt. Wir gehören zueinander, egal in welcher Form. Ich bleibe bei dir und das für immer, meine Rote Königin."  
„Tse. Liebe. Gefühle. Was zählt das in solch einer Welt?"  
Trotz der scharfen Worte hielt Jijimon weiter Babamons Hand. Sie erwiderte es nicht, sie hatte auch keine Kraft mehr und wie so oft in den letzten Jahren fragte Babamon sich, warum sie noch einmal digitiert war, statt einfach gelöscht zu werden?  
Die Antwort klopfte wild an der Türe und bat um Einlass. Jijimon machte sich sofort auf den späten Besuch die Tür zu öffnen. Babamon gab nur einen zischenden Laut von sich, aber Jijimon ging trotzdem. Erbost ließ sie sich in ihren Schaukelstuhl zurückfallen. Weiterdigitiert, aber kein bisschen klüger.  
Babamon hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Jemand stolperte regelrecht herein. Sie hörte zwei männliche Stimmen, die ihre Gatten und die des Fremden. Und Geplärre. Baby-Digimon? Verdammt, man hörte nur Wortfetzen, zudem übertönte das Geheule alles. Es waren Baby-Digimon. Mehrere. Könnte...  
Die beinah verkümmerten Mutterinstinkte gab Babamon die Kraft wieder aus ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen und etwas zu tun, was sie lange nicht mehr getan hatte, nämlich ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie schlich die Wände entlang, bis sie an der Treppe ankam und hinunter in die dunkle Halle sah. Bei Jijimon war eine humanoide Gestalt. Babamon kannte diese Person nicht, aber die Kleidung, die diese trug. In ihr kam die Wut hoch.  
„Was macht einer wie du hier?", rief Babamon hinunter. Jijimon war überrascht, aber auch irgendwo erfreut, seine Gattin außerhalb ihres Zimmers zu sehen, während der Besuch nur überrascht war.  
„Seid Ihr Rosemon?", fragte der Junge – schätzungsweise zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn - in der weißen Kutte vorsichtig. „Ich bin -"  
„Ich weiß wer und was du bist", unterbrach Babamon ihn. „Ich kenn die kleinen Boten und Helfer, die Homeostasis für sich programmiert. Ich hatte euch allerdings weit jünger in Erinnerung."  
„Das Programm wird regelmäßig überarbeitet und verbessert. Entsprechend verändert sich auch unsere Gestalt", erklärt der Junge freundlich. „Aber bitte, nennt mich Gennai."  
„Mir egal, wie du heißt. Ich will euch nicht mehr hier sehen. Ihr habt mir genug Ärger gebracht. Homeostasis soll sich andere Idioten suchen und nicht seine Helfer schicken."  
„Ich wurde nicht geschickt. Ich hörte von euren Taten während der Apartheid und suchte euch aus eigenem Antrieb."  
„Weshalb?"  
„Ich denke, das beantwortet deine Frage", mischte sich Jijimon ein. Mit seinem Stock hob er Gennais Kutte an und offenbarte den Grund für seine Flucht. Unter der Kutte zusammengekauert waren fünf Baby-Digimon. Sie hatte also Recht. Es waren ein Zerimon, ein Botamon, ein Puffmon, ein Torikaramon und ein Ketomon.  
„Unser Versteck wurde von den Truppen der Meister der Dunkelheit aufgespürt. Ich konnte mit den Kleinen noch fliehen."  
„Man hat euch angegriffen? Weswegen?", fragte Jijimon weiter. Gennai versuchte sich zu erklären, aber er fand die richtigen Worte nicht. Stattdessen steckte er seine Hand in eine der vielen Taschen in seiner Kutte. Als er sie herausnahm lag ein Digivice in seiner Hand. Es sah genauso aus wie das, dass die Digiritter einst besaßen. Dann dämmerte es Babamon.  
„Das- das ist nicht euer Ernst? Sind diese fünf Digimon die Digimon von Menschen?"  
„Noch nicht", sagte Gennai. „Aber Homeostasis hat bereits Kinder auserwählt, die alle Voraussetzungen erfüllen. Ihren Daten entsprechend haben wir passende Digimon für sie erschaffen. Bis die Kinder aber herkommen, müssen wir diese Digimon beschützen."  
„Und was ist mit meinen Gänschen?!", schrie Babamon wutentbrannt. „Sie sind die Digiritter! Sie haben die Apartheid und das HCF-Programm gestoppt! Warum sucht man neue Kinder, statt sie zurückzuholen?"  
„Das haben wir versucht, aber wir können kein Signal von ihnen ausfindig machen. Es ist, als hätten sie sich verschlossen", erklärte Gennai weiter, aber Babamon wollte das nicht glauben. „Was bringen uns aber diese Digiritter, wenn ihre Digimon nicht hier sind?"  
„Dann sucht sie! Ich habe sie jahrelang gesucht, ganz alleine und niemand half mir. Ich warte jeden Tag, dass sie wiederkehren. Wieso lässt man sie einfach so fallen? Wie viel Undankbarkeit will Homeostasis ihnen noch entgegenbringen?!"  
„Babamon. Bitte", flüsterte Jijimon zu ihr und neigte seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Baby-Digimon. Sie verstanden kein Wort, aber Babamons Wutausbruch machte ihnen Angst.  
„Homeostasis hat die gesamte Digiwelt gescannt. Immer und immer wieder", berichtete Gennai weiter. „Doch wir fanden nie ein Zeichen von ihnen. Wir wissen nicht wo sie sind, was geschehen ist oder ob sie überhaupt am Leben sind. Doch wir können nicht warten, bis wir eine Spur haben. Wir müssen etwas gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit unternehmen. Die Macht die sie besitzen ist geradezu abnorm. Es besteht die Gefahr, dass sie nun das Programm _Halt and Catch Fire_ wieder aktivieren."  
„Und wenn schon. Man sieht doch, dass die Digiwelt sich seit der Apartheid nicht geändert hat. Es ist kein großer Verlust."  
„Babamon, hörst du dir überhaupt selbst zu?", schimpfte Jijimon, wenn man das bei ihm schimpfen nennen konnte. Selbst wenn er versuchte streng zu wirken, klang er viel zu weich.  
„Es stimmt, dass sich die Digiwelt wenig verändert hat, aber wenn man sich all die versteckten Ecken anschaut, ist sie gar nicht mehr wie einst. So viele Digimon erzählen sich Geschichten. Sie singen und machen Musik. Auch wenn es nicht gut klingt, sie haben Freude. Digimon weinen und lieben sich, ohne sich zu schämen oder es in Frage zu stellen. Das wollten wir doch, oder?"  
„... Ja", gab Babamon ungern zu.  
„Und haben unsere Gänschen nicht genau dafür gekämpft?"  
„Sie haben für Frieden gekämpft."  
„Und das müssen wir auch weiter machen. Sie wollen sicher nicht, dass irgendwelche Digimon das, was sie erreicht haben einfach wieder auf Null setzen. Und haben es unsere Gänslein nicht verdient, eine friedliche Welt vorzufinden, wenn sie zurückkommen? Sollten wir als Zieheltern nicht alles tun, was wir können?"  
Babamon antwortete nicht. Man sah ihre Augen zwar nicht, aber Jijimon ahnte, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Baby-Digimon vor ihr schenkte.  
„Sie sind nicht unsere Gänslein. Aber sie brauchen uns mindestens genauso. Sie sind die nächste Generation. Wenn wir ihnen keine Liebe beibringen, wer dann?"  
Ketomon war das Erste, dass die Sicherheit von Gennais Kutte verließ und sich schleichend zu Babamon und Jijimon heranschlich. Die großen gelben Augen wanderten hin und her. Als Jijimon die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, heulte es kurz auf. Das Tätscheln war fremd. Gennai und seinesgleichen hatten es nicht so mit Zärtlichkeit und Zuwendung. Die Erfahrung war neu. Die Augen des Baby-Digimon wurden noch größer.  
Fasziniert von dem Phänomen des Körperkontaktes krochen auch die anderen vier hervor um besser zuschauen zu können und natürlich hoffend, auch etwas von dieser Zuneigung abzubekommen.  
Babamon wusste nicht, wie lange sie diese Digimon nur anstarrte. Aber irgendwann, unter den aufmerksamen Blicken Gennais und Jijimons ging sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen in die Knie. Die fünf Baby-Digimon waren erstaunt und rätselten. Erst Botamon machte einen Sprung in Babamons Arme und hielt sich (mit was und wie auch immer) an ihr fest. Es schmiegte sein Gesicht in den Stoff von Babamons Kleid. Dann folgte mit viel Anlauf Zerimon, dann die anderen drei. Sie gaben unterschiedliche Laute von sich, blubberten und gurgelten. Schwer zu sagen was sie von sich gaben, aber am Ton selbst bemerkte man, dass sie glücklich darüber waren.  
„Ich möchte diese fünf in eure Obhut geben. Ich kann ihnen keinen Schutz garantieren", erklärte Gennai. „Ich denke, ihr werdet euch gut um sie kümmern, bis die Digiritter hier eintreffen und dass ihr ihnen alles beibringt, was sie wissen müssen."  
„Natürlich werden wir das", antwortete Jijimon und war überrascht, von Babamon keine Schimpfe zu bekommen. Sie beobachtete nur weiter und recht ausdruckslos diese Digimon die sie im Arm hielt, aber nicht ihre Gänslein waren. Sie sagte auch nichts mehr, auch nicht als Jijimon Gennai bat, noch etwas zu bleiben. Babamon kümmerte sich um ihn nicht, nur um diese Baby-Digimon. Und wenn auch ihr Gesicht weiter keine Mine verzog, legte sie die fünf Digimon in einem Korb und summte die Melodien alter Mutter-Gans-Lieder herunter, die vor langer, langer Zeit ihre Gänschen trällerten. Babamon leugnete es zwar, aber Jijimon wusste, sie hatte sich bereits in der ersten Sekunde in diese Baby-Digimon verliebt. Es waren nicht ihre Gänslein, aber Digimon, die wie ihre Gänslein ein zu Hause brauchten. Wärme. Jemand, der ihnen die Hand reichte.  
In der Villa blieben sie nicht lange, es sei laut Gennai zu gefährlich. In einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion verließen sie ihre Villa auf File Island und zogen nach Server. Im nördlichen Zentrum des Kontinents gab es Berge, die ständig von grauen Wolken umhüllt waren, weswegen man diese auch Grey Mountain nannte.  
Dort versteckte sich ein Tor. Jenes Tor, durch dass das Orchester schon in diese Welt kam. Gennai und Seinesgleichen hatten noch während der Apartheid ein Schloss um dieses gebaut, um es vor Feinden zu verstecken. Früher war ihr alles verschneit und IceDevimon trieben hier ihr Unwesen. Durch digitale Veränderungen und Updates aber veränderte sich die Gegend.  
Im Untergrund betrieben Gennai und die anderen Agenten ihre Forschungen an den Digivice. An den Wappen scheiterten sie jedoch. Sich an das Konzert von einst erinnernd und an Shakamon, übernahm Babamon dies schließlich, noch nicht wissend, wie viel Kraft und psychische Gesundheit sie opfern müsse.  
Im Schloss selbst lebten Jijimon und Babamon mit ihren Mündeln. Sie lernten ordentlich zu sein, nachzudenken, zu schreiben und zu rechnen, wie man sich um einen Acker kümmern musste. Freundlich sein. Zu glauben. Zu vertrauen. Entschlossen sein. Weise. Großzügig. Gerecht.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich davon, noch mehr aufzunehmen? Das Schloss ist groß genug", schlug Jijimon eines Tages vor, als er im Wald Holz holte und dabei ein verletztes Nyokimon fand. Babamon war nicht begeistert. Sie duldete das Baby-Digimon, da es verletzt war, aber ehe sie sich versah hatte es sich nicht nur mit den fünf zukünftigen Souveränen angefreundet, sondern wollte auch etwas von dieser Zuwendung haben. Als Babamon sich erweichte dies zuzulassen, schleppte Jijimon zweite weitere Baby-Digimon an.  
Sie würde keine hier aufnehmen, sie sei kein Kindergarten, schimpfte sie und Jijimon sagte, dass diese nur eine Ausnahme sei und Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regeln. Babamon würde ihn für diesen Satz hassen.  
Die fünf zukünftigen Souveränen freuten sich über die Spielkameraden und den Zusammenhalt unter allen. Schnell waren sie zehn kleine Seelen, die sich von Babamon in den Schlaf wiegen ließen. Dann zwanzig. Irgendwann mehr wie vierzig.  
Über ihre vermissten Gänslein dachte Babamon mit der Zeit immer weniger nach. Vermutlich lag es am geistigen Verfall, der sie und Jijimon irgendwann dahinraffen würde. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren sang Babamon auch für sie, wenn sie wieder einmal ein Digimon in sein Bettchen brachte.

𝅗𝅥

Der Tag war schwarz. Man schmeckte es. Man roch es. Man hörte es und schließlich sah man es. Es war Rauch, der Qualm vergangener Schlachten. Reste von Bränden, die immer noch nicht erloschen waren.  
„Welch ein traumhafter Anblick..."  
Hier auf File Island war die Aussicht atemberaubend. Da lag es noch näher an Server und man hatte vom Berg der Unendlichkeit aus einen fabelhaften Ausblick. Die gesamte Küste stand in Flammen. Nicht die Folge des HCF-Befehls, nein, nein, dieses Programm ruhte. Deswegen standen die Kriege auch nie still. Immer, wenn irgendwo ein Kampf ausbrach, steckten sich Nachbarsiedlungen mit dem plötzlich Wahn an. Erst ging es um die politischen Positionen, für die sich jahrzehntelang keiner interessierte. Dann ging es darum die Ländereien, die man verloren hatte wieder zurückzuerobern. Aber wenn Piedmon schätzen müsste, würde er behaupten die Mehrheit wusste gar nicht, was sie tat. Selig seien die geistig armen Trottel.  
„Tante Rhody... Oh, Tante Rhody..."  
Piedmon hatte es sich lange genug angeschaut. Er, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon und Machinedramon mischten sich selten in irgendeinen Kampf ein, sondenr gaben nur Befehle weiter. Wenn aber, gingen sie immer als Sieger hervor. Große Kämpfer, die sich im Laufe der Kriege einen Namen machten wurden von ihnen eliminiert und die Meister der Dunkelheit wurden über Nacht (wenn auch etwas unfreiwillig) zu den neuen Herrschern der Digiwelt ernannt. Es schlossen sich immer mehr Digimon ihren Truppen an, die sie führen und lenken konnten wie einst, als sie selbst Hauptmänner (oder Hampelmänner) der Serumischen Truppen waren. Nur das man ihnen diesmal etwas mehr Respekt zollte.  
Seit dem Fall der Apartheid und ihren eigenen in den ewigen Abgrund war entsetzlich viel Zeit vergangen. Sie waren nicht mehr die Sonderlinge. Keine verrückten Digimon, die man korrigieren müsste. Die keine Daseinsberechtigung hatten. Sie waren mächtig geworden, nachdem sie als Einzige dem Abgrund als Mega-Level entstiegen waren. Piedmon lächelte äußerlich, innerlich lachte er hysterisch.  
 _(seht ihr großen Hoheiten der Apartheid seht was aus den Volksverrätern geworden ist wir bestimmen nun über das Schicksal der Digiwelt_!)  
Die Digiwelt hatte sich sehr verändert. Die Digimon hatten sich verändert. Sie wirkte im Vergleich zur Apartheid primitiv und einfach gestrickt. Aber das konnte man korrigieren, wenn das auch mit viel Arbeit verbunden sein würde.  
„Oh Tante Rhody... Geh, und sage ihr..."  
Die dunklen Wolken wurden dichter. Ein Sturm zog auf. Geschah auch öfter, seit Ophanimon nicht mehr war. Verkrochen hatte sie sich und bildete heimlich Digimon für die Kunst der Armor-Digitation aus, als die Aufstände mit dem Erscheinen der Meister der Dunkelheit ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Sie erkannte Piedmon sofort, als er ihre heiligen Hallen ausfindig machte und eines Tages vor ihr stand. Sie wehrte sich auch nicht, als er sie angriff. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass Piedmon käme und sie tötete. Eine merkwürdige Art der Buße. Sie lächelte, als er ihre Brust durchbohrte.  
„Ich wusste, du kommst irgendwann wieder... Und sie wusste es. Sie wusste, ihr lebt noch."  
Selbst, als sie sich auflöste, lächelte sie weiter. Er hätte sie doch foltern sollen. Aber sie tot zu wissen war ihm lieber und sie hatte sich, so wie Piedmon erfuhr, mit ihrer eigenen Paranoia selbst ausreichend bestraft. Hat sich eingesperrt und seit dem Fall der Apartheid nicht einmal mehr einen Sonnenstrahl gesehen.  
Da Ophanimon vernichtet war, konnte es auch keine neuen Armor-Digimon mehr geben (wenn er auch gern gewusst hätte, wohin die Digi-Armor-Eier verschwunden waren).  
Nun gab es nur noch ein Digimon, das die Wahrheit über die Meister der Dunkelheit kannte. Vielleicht sogar zwei. Rosemon und Wisemon waren noch am Leben. Wie, dass konnte Piedmon sich kaum erklä in einer anderen Form.  
Was ihm aber gewiss war, war dass sie immer noch für den Troubadour arbeiteten. Und der sichere Beweis dafür war, dass Digiritter hier ihr Unwesen trieben. Und diese Digiritter waren nicht ihre Kapellmeister.  
„Ein Sturm kommt...", knurrte MetalSeadramon. Er kam aus den Wäldern und den Berg hoch und kreiste nun um Piedmon.  
„Ich hasse es, wenn es so windig ist."  
„Wenn wir Glück haben kommt der Regen ja hierher. Ist ja mehr nach deinem Geschmack."  
Zufrieden starrten beide in die Ferne. Ja, es regnete. Die Dunkelheit regnete auf diese verpestete Welt hinab, schwer und dick wie Tinte. Herrlich. Einfach herrlich.  
Puppetmon und Machinedramon begeisterten sich dafür weniger. Die Digiritter hatten sie verstimmt. Sie haben Puppetmons Truppen aus den Wäldern verjagt und Machinedramons Computer lahmgelegt. MetalSeadramon hatte ein Hühnchen mit ihnen zu rupfen, denn ihre letzte Begegnung endete in einem Unentschieden. Einzig Piedmon hatte mit ihnen noch nicht das Vergnügen.  
„Wo die Macht unseres Dirigenten sich zeigt, lassen diese Digiritter nicht auf sich warten. Früher oder später tauchen sie hier auf", schlussfolgerte Machinedramon.  
„Na, hoffentlich. Ich hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit, mich ihnen vorzustellen."  
„Du verpasst nichts", sagte Puppetmon schnippisch. „Das die sich überhaupt Digiritter nennen dürfen. Und ihre Digimon taugen auch nichts. Haben höchstens Holzwolle in der Birne. Die sind nicht wie wir."  
„Nicht anders zu erwarten", meinte MetalSeadramon verächtlich. „Sie sahen nicht, was wir sahen. Taten nicht, was wir tun mussten. Sie haben doch keine Ahnung von der Welt."  
„Schade, dass wir nicht vollzählig sind", seufzte Machinedramon, seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft, dafür dass er eine Maschine war. MetalSeadramon und Puppetmon seufzten, allerdings in verschiedenen Lautstärken.  
„Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum Candlemon, Koemon und Tsukaimon nicht wieder hier sind."  
„Du hast sie auch nicht gefunden?", harkte MetalSeadramon nach, Puppetmon schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
„Ich habe alles abgesucht. Nichts, keine Spur."  
„Ich habe mit meinem Computer so viel durch gescannt wie es ging, ehe diese nervtötenden Kinder ihn geschrottet haben. Aber nichts", berichtete Machinedramon. „Piedmon, könnten sie vielleicht noch du-weißt-wo sein?"  
„Der Herr Dirigent hatte mir versichert, dass sie nicht bei ihm sind. Sie scheinen wie abhanden gekommen."  
„Sie sind aber nicht tot, oder?", fragte Puppetmon zittrig.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Piedmon wusste es wirklich nicht. Irgendetwas war bei den dreien schief gegangen, als der Herr Dirigent versuchte die Daten ihrer Kapellmeister und denen, was Homeostasis ihnen eingepflanzte zu überschreiben. Die der Kapellmeister konnte er nie gänzlich löschen, dafür aber hatte er die Daten von Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon und Puppetmon so weit umändern können, dass sie ohne heilige Macht digitieren konnten, wenn auch in eine andere Richtung. Die Macht aus der Dunklen Zone schadete ihnen auch nicht mehr, vielmehr war sie nun ein Verbündeter.  
Nur bei diesen dreien wollte es nicht ganz funktionieren, aber eine rationale Erklärung gab es nicht. Auch wenn Piedmon diese drei ein paar Monate später in den Abgrund warf, waren sie alle zusammen Jahrzehnte dort unten. Ob sie sich zu sehr wehrten? Floramon, Dokumon und Betamon waren anfangs auch nicht begeistert davon auf einmal für den Feind zu kämpfen, aber zumindest hatte Piedmon damals ein wenig auf sie einreden können. Koemon, Candlemon und schließlich auch Tsukaimon hatte er zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen.  
Tsukaimon. Den einzigen, den er im vollen Bewusstsein in den Abgrund warf. Piedmon hatte gehofft, wenn sie irgendwann alle zusammen diesem Abgrund entsteigen, würden gerade sie beide wie Brüder sein können. Piedmon konnte sich nicht selbst in einen Schlüsselanhänger verwandeln und auch er spürte das gesamte Ausmaß des ständigen Löschens und Wiederherstellens. Es konnte einen wahnsinnig machen. Er hoffte, dieser gemeinsame Schmerz würde ihrer Freundschaft gut tut. Sie waren unterschiedlich und doch so gleich. Aber ausgerechnet Tsukaimon war nicht mit ihm auf diese Bühne getreten.  
Der Grund könnte sein, dass der Herr Dirigent es aufgab sie überschreiben zu wollen. Piedmon erinnerte sich den Herr Dirigenten in der Dunkelheit fluchen zu hören, warum diese drei nicht aufgaben. Irgendwann erschien es, dass durch das ständige Löschen zu viele Daten beschädigt waren und im Glauben, sie würden ohnehin schnell sterben, verlor er das Interesse an ihnen. Vier Musiker reichten ihm auch.  
Aber Tsukaimon lebte, das spürte nicht nur Piedmon, sondern sie alle. Alle drei lebten noch, die Frage war nur wo sie waren.  
MetalSeadramon erhob sich, sein schlangengleicher Körper war fast komplett ausgestreckt. Die anderen drei schauten mit ihm hinunter und siehe da, dort kamen sie schon. Fünf Kinder, drei Jungen und zwei Mädchen und fünf Digimon. Monodramon, Muchomon, Kudamon, Bearmon und Tapirmon. Ahnungslos kamen sie der Mitte dieses Sturmes näher.  
„Guckt euch die an. Die glauben ernsthaft, die könnten gewinnen", spottete Puppetmon.  
„Ich bemitleide sie ja beinahe", sagte MetalSeadramon. „Sie merken nicht, dass der Troubadour sie nur benutzt. Selbst wenn sie irgendetwas erreichen, wird man sie danach nicht mehr brauchen, wegwerfen und schnell ersetzen."  
„Sie sind von Tante Rhody aufgezogen worden. Stimmt doch, oder Piedmon?", fragte Machinedramon ungewohnt vorsichtig.  
„Vermutlich. Wir waren ihr wohl nicht artig genug. Also hat sie sich neue Gänse zugelegt."  
„Hey, dann sind sie ja so etwas wie unsere Geschwister? Sollten wir dann nicht als vorbildliche, ältere Geschwister ihnen beibringen, wie es hier in der Digiwelt läuft?"  
Puppetmon lachte kindlich und ließ seinen Hammer in der Hand kreisen. Die anderen drei lachten mit.  
„Ja, eine gute Idee. Und anschließend erlösen wir sie von ihrem Dasein."  
„Nur das Beste für unsere kleinen Brüder und Schwestern."  
Während nun auch MetalSeadramon und Machinedramon in leidenschaftliches Gelächter verfielen, beobachteten sie, wie die Digiritter näher kamen und schließlich merkten, dass das Böse auf der Spitze des Berges thronte. Ihre Digimon digitierten, erst zu Champions, dann zu Ultra-Leveln.  
„Sie meinen es wirklich ernst", stellte Piedmon amüsiert und grinsend fest. „Wir sollten allmählich mit der Ouvertüre beginnen. Werte Mitmusiker, macht euch bereit. Ich nenne dieses Stück _Ode an Tante Rhody, all ihre Gänschen werden sehr bald nicht mehr sein_ , im Presto natürlich. Und bitte in Dur, dass soll doch ein feierlicher Anlass sein."  
Der Sturm erreichte die Insel. Die Natur spielte verrückt, Dunkelheit fiel auf die Erde und färbte alles schwarz. Die Wälder. Die Meere. Die Städte. Die Berge. Die Digiwelt war komplett schwarz. Jeder Fleck war absolut in gleicher Dunkelheit getaucht.  
Ein wahrhaftige atemberaubender, wenn nicht gar erstickender Anblick.  
Homeostasis, jene Existenz, die kaum spürbar und noch weniger greifbar war, war überzeugt, diese Digiritter hätten das Licht, dass sie Welt aus dem Ungleichgewicht dieser erzwungenen Gleichheit retteten würde. Sie hatten viel gelernt. Viel erreicht. Hatten sich Freunde in der Digiwelt gemacht, wo die Digimon Menschen gegenüber doch immer noch so misstrauisch waren. Doch warum sie gegen die Meister der Dunkelheit regelrecht chancenlos waren, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.  
Homeostasis hatte schon länger ein Auge auf die vier Meister der Dunkelheit geworfen. Merkwürdige Digimon. Seltsame Digimon. Wo kamen sie her? Woher diese Kampferfahrung? Woher das Wissen über Kriegsstrategie und Politik? Woher diese Kenntnis über Musik?  
Für Rosemon hatte Homeostasis oft genug die Digiwelt komplett gescannt, alle Daten durchsucht, doch ihre ersten Gänslein, dieses kleine, digitale Orchester blieb verschollen. Nun aber, nach all den Jahren, während dieses Kampfes schien das ewige Suchen ein Ende, als Homeostatsis die Daten dieser vier Digimon aufs gründlichste untersuchte.  
Denn vier von ihnen waren zurückkehrt. Doch statt für den Troubadour, mit und für ihre Kapellmeister zu musizieren, stand nun ein Dirigent hinter ihnen und zwang sie, das Orchester der ewigen Dunkelheit zu spielen.

* * *

\- Der Fers ist das Lied der Hummer-Quadrille, allerdings sind ein paar Worte natürlich umgeändert worden

\- 039 ist die Nummer der Debüt-Karte von Phantomon

\- Ich will nicht sagen, dass die Baby-Level der Souveränen canon sind. Wir kennen von den meisten nur die Ultra-Level und dahinzudigitieren gibt es sehr viele Optionen (außerdem hat sich nicht mal tri an den canon gehalten). Was ich sagen kann ist, dass Botamon über Wanyamon zu Bearmon digitieren kann im canon und Zerimon über Gummymon (Standard-Digitation von Terriermon) zu Tapirmon werden kann.

Muchomon habe ich mir als Potenzielles Rookie für Zuquiaomon erdacht, über Cockatorimon kann es canonmäßig zu Hippogriffonmon werden.

Monodramon habe ich als potenzielles Rookie für Azulongmon erdacht, über Monochromon kann es canonmäßig zu Triceramon

Meine Digitationslinie von Kudamon zu Ebonwumon ist absolut herbeigezogen, aber mir würde es über Quetzalmon zu Orochimon durchaus gefallen. Deren dazugehörigen Baby-Level sind wiederum aber wieder canon.


	30. LOOKING GLASSES 3rd Movement

Konzert X - LOOKING GLASSES, 3. Satz, Grave morendo A-Moll

„Ach, wie lästig", schnaubte Babamon in die klare Ferne blickend. Die Helligkeit und die satten Farben waren ungewohnt, wenn diese auch der Digiwelt viel mehr schmeichelten. Sie wirkte sorglos. Keine Spur der Bürgerkriege.  
Nun war es zwar alles etwas chaotisch, aber ohne diese Obrigkeit unter den Digimon, die vehement versuchte alles unter Kontrolle zu bringen schien die Digiwelt endlich die Zeit zu finden zu heilen. Wenn da nicht die Meister der Dunkelheit wären. Sie waren wenn nicht sogar die größten Schädlinge. Die Souveränen haben sie fürs Erste in die Flucht geschlagen. Sie werden sich von diesem Rückschlag erst einmal erholen müssen. Aber früher oder später würden sie wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen. Außerdem besaßen diese Digimon noch ihre Gefolgsleute. Die unzufriedenen kleinen Gruppen aus verschiedenen Meeres- und dämonischen Digimon verschmolzen zu Armeen, die ihren jeweiligen Landherr treu waren und alle die großen Töne, die die Meister der Dunkelheit von sich gaben glaubten. Die Digimon in den Wäldern fürchteten sich und Maschinen-Digimon folgten lediglich immer der Maschine mit der größten Kapazität.  
Ihnen war allen klar, auch den Souveränen selbst, dass sie gegen diese Macht, die die Meister der Dunkelheit in sich trugen, der Zorn und den Wahnsinn nicht allein beseitigen konnten. Sie brauchten Hilfe. Sie brauchten Verstärkung, ein Mittel der Wonne, wie Babamon sagte, die sich um die Wurzel des Übels unter der Sonne kümmerte. Wo war aber diese Wurzel? Etwa hinter der Feuerwand?  
Missmutig schaute Babamon weiter drein, während Jijimon durch sein Fernglas die Petermon mit den Tinkermon beobachtete, die sich unerlaubt im Ewigen Wald herumtrieben und wenn Babamon etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann ungebetene Gäste, die Krach machten.  
„Die Kriege hatten immerhin einen Vorteil – solche Digimon hatten wichtigere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern mussten, statt aus Langeweile Unfug zu treiben und Unruhe zu stiften", schimpfte Babamon und hatte ihren willkommenen Gast dabei fast vergessen. Baihumon kam neben Azulongmon am häufigsten zu ihren Zieheltern. Denn wie Eltern sich stets um ihre Kinder sorgten (seien es die eigenen oder adoptiert), machten sich auch irgendwann Kinder um ihre älter werdenden Eltern Gedanken. Und Jijimon und Babamon waren nun einmal schon lange nicht mehr so wie zu der Zeit, als sie die Souveränen als Baby-Digimon aufnahmen. Ihr heimlicher Aktivismus ließ sie rasend altern und schwächer werden.  
Von Azulongmon war dieses Verhalten nicht überraschend, für Baihumon war es ungewohnt. Bearmon war immer ein Wildfang gewesen und trieb, zu Daigos Leidwesen oft Unfug, meinte es aber nie böse. Dass Baihumon nicht über Daigo sprach wunderte Babamon. Keiner der Souveränen tat das.  
Die Kinder waren wieder in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt. Sie haben den Schleier der Dunkelheit vertrieben und das Ende der Welt verhindert und die Meister der Dunkelheit stark geschwächt, doch ihr Licht, dass sie dabei freisetzten nahm ihren Digivice und ihren Wappen die Kraft. Ihre Digivice waren Schrott, die Wappen zerstört. Die Kinder hierzulassen zu riskant. Man schickte sie wieder in die Reale Welt, ehe sich die Barrieren zwischen den Welten wieder stabilisierten. Ob sie je wieder in die Digiwelt fanden? Fraglich. Durch das Tor vielleicht, wenn die Sterne richtig standen und man das Tor ohne Bedenken öffnen konnte. Aber würden sie das wollen, nun, da der sinnlose Krieg der Digiwelt gegen sich selbst wieder ein Opfer gefordert hatte?  
Jijimon schaute zu der Bergspitze hoch und winkte. Unimon kamen hinab geflogen und steuerten auf die Petermon und Tinkermon zu. Diese maulten und kriechen, aber ließen sich vertreiben.  
„Und du? Hast du nichts zu erzählen, jetzt wo du uns kontrolliert hast?", fragte Babamon Baihumon, der ruhig neben ihr stand.  
„Ich kontrolliere euch nicht."  
„Heilige Digimon lieben Kontrolle", sagte Jijimon und strich sich über seinen Bart. „Ich glaube dir aber, wenn du sagst, dass du es nicht deines Vorteils Willen, sondern nur aus Nächstenliebe tust."  
„Danke, Jijimon, dass du meine Geste anerkennst", sagte Baihumon ehrfürchtig, für Babamon klang das immer noch fremd.  
„Und um was sorgst du dich, Gänslein?"  
„Um vieles."  
In erster Linie um Daigo, darauf hätte Babamon gewettet. Doch Baihumon versuchte zumindest sich nicht von der Trauer auffressen zu lassen und das Loch, dass Tapirmons Tod schon verursachte nicht größer werden zu lassen. Ihr armes Gänslein. Arme Maki, die Babamon bei ihrem Abschied nicht loslassen wollte.  
Doch Babamon hatte der Abschied nicht so zerrissen. Vielleicht weil es diesmal einen Abschied gab. Ihre ersten Gänschen, ihnen konnte sie kein Lebwohl wünschen und sie nicht noch einmal umarmen. Diese Kinder und diese Digimon waren kein Ersatz für ihre erste Gänseschar. Sie waren anders. Alles war anders. Und wenn Babamon Baihumon so sah und ihn mit seinen metaphorisch gesehen älteren Geschwistern verglich, lagen Welten zwischen ihnen. Die Souveränen versuchten weiter zu machen, ohne ihre Partner klarzukommen und Babamon fragte sich, ob sie die Souveränen schlicht besser, schlechter oder eben auch einfach anders erzogen hatte. Das Verhältnis zu ihren Partner war auch ein anderes. Die fünf hatten als Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon unter Digimon gelebt. Dann, kurz bevor sie Rookies wurden, kamen ihre Partner und wurden ihnen übergeben.  
Jijimon hatte andere Theorien. Die Digiwelt war immerhin auch eine andere. Die Typus- oder Rassen-Kriege waren ein Kampf um einen imaginären Thron, den die Souveränen fürs erste für sich entschieden. Die ständigen Bürgerkriege, die viele schreckliche und dunkle Digitationen ans Licht gebrachte waren chaotisch, angetrieben von Unzufriedenheit. Sie waren nicht so politisch, nicht so strukturiert, nicht so voller Arroganz und Ignoranz. Es war nicht die Apartheid und Jijimon und Babamon waren froh darum. Es reichte, dass sie den Souveränen von klein auf erklärten, dass es einst die Apartheid gab und etwas wie Rassismus noch immer existierte, wo man aber zwischen _belanglos_ und _gefährlich_ gut unterscheiden musste. Sie haben davon gehört. Sie haben gelernt. Sie haben es nicht erleben müssen.  
„Und natürlich um euch beide. Ihr habt euch gut um uns gekümmert. Ihr seid ein Wegweiser für uns und um so mehr sehe ich es auch als Pflicht, mich um euch zu sorgen. Auch eure Kräfte neigen sich dem Ende."  
„Willst du sagen, ich wäre alt?", schimpfte Babamon mit krächzender Stimme. Baihumon blieb auf seinem Platz, unbeweglich wie eine Statue, nur seine Ohren legten sich etwas zurück. Tadelnd hob Babamon ihren Besen.  
„Ich altes Ding habe euch gefüttert, ins Bett gebracht und wir haben euch alles beigebracht, was wir wussten, trotz dass wir klapprig und alt sind. Und auch, dass ihr ehren sollt, was Generationen vor euch erbaut und erforscht haben. Selbst der unnützeste Krieg bringt Erfahrung. Souveränen oder nicht, ihr seid immer noch Gänslein! Und selbst wenn du eine Fusion aus gefallenen Engel oder Dämonenkönig wärst, hast du gefälligst auf mich zu hören!"  
„Natürlich... Mutter Gans", sagte Baihumon nüchtern. „Ich weiß deine Fürsorge und dein Wissen zu schätzen. Doch als ein Digimon wie ich es nun bin ist es doch sicherlich erlaubt zu fragen und die Sorge zu äußern, was mit diesen Wissen irgendwann geschieht."  
„Was meinst du?",harkte Jijimon nach.  
„Ich meinte, wir sind diese Generation. Doch was ist mit euch? Wer ist eure nächste Generation, wenn euch etwas zustößt?"  
„Ist dein Glas immer halbleer? Selbst Daigo war nicht so vorsintflutlich", bemerkte Babamon und sie schien lachen zu wollen, schluckte ihr Gelächter aber runter, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit in Baihumons Gesicht sah.  
„Ich weiß, ihr beide seid mächtig und lebt schon so lange. Doch ich habe viel gesehen in den Bürgerkriegen. Manchmal wurde an einem Tag in einer Region drei neue Könige ernannt, weil sofort nach der Krönung alle auf ihn losgingen. Nichts hält ewig. Und das Ende kommt nie wie geplant. Wer kümmert sich um dies hier, solltet ihr beide irgendwann sterben?"  
„Ich sterbe nicht. Noch nicht", zischte Babamon. Jijimon sah durch seine langen Haare, wie Babamons Finger krampften.  
„Was heißt noch nicht, Mutter Gans?"  
„Heißt, Ich-sterbe-ganz-gewiss-nicht. Es gibt eine Sache, die ich wissen muss, ehe ich abtrete. Und ich bin überzeugt, darauf nie eine Antwort zu kriegen", sagte Babamon traurig, aber doch lachte sie dabei.  
„Und wenn doch? Wenn du dich doch irgendwann entscheidest zu gehen? Jeder von uns würde es respektieren."  
„Hör auf so schwarz zu sehen. Darüber kann man sich Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit ist. Oder wer soll nach euch schauen? Ihr seid zwar Mega-Level und doch manchmal solche Kinder mit eurer Leichtfertigkeit. Gift, in einer dunklen Welt wie dieser, die mehr krank wie alles andere zu sein scheint."  
„Wir haben nur großes Vertrauen in die Digiwelt. Wir müssen ihr diese Chance geben. Wenn nicht, braucht es auch niemanden zu wundern, wenn sie sich zum schlechten wandelt. Ihr sagtet, Träume seien wichtig und Daigo hat mich immer wieder daran erinnert, selbst als Tapirmon starb. Es ist bedauerlich, dass ausgerechnet ihr weder Vertrauen noch Träume zu haben scheint."  
Babamon unterdrückte das, was sie sagen wollte, Jijimon dachte es einfach und hoffte, dass seine Gattin sich am Riemen riss. Das Vertrauen in die Digiwelt hatte sie an dem Tag verloren, als ihre ersten Gänslein verschwanden und nie mehr auftauchten. Wenn nicht gar früher schon.  
„Ich glaube, du solltest gehen. Ein Sturm zieht auf", sagte Jijimon. Er hatte nicht unrecht, denn es zogen dunkle Wolken auf und man sah den Regenschauer bereits näher kommen. Hinter Jijimon stand ein großer Weidenkorb. Der Inhalt war mit einem Küchentuch abgedeckt, aber dem Geruch nach waren es Fleischtaschen.  
„Große, heilige Kämpfer vergessen oft anständig zu essen, also haben wir euer Lieblingsessen gemacht. Nimm sie mit und teilt sie. Es sind genug für euch alle fünf da."  
„Fünf?"  
„Na ja, du weißt... -", begann Jijimon und sah in Baihumons fragendes Gesicht, „ - falls Tapirmon doch den Weg zurück finden sollte."  
Sie schwiegen. Baihumon ging nicht auf den Hauch von Traurigkeit ein, das würde Babamon auch nicht wollen. Sie plädierte zwar darauf Gefühlen ihren Lauf zu lassen, selbst aber konnte sie kaum zu ihren stehen. Man konnte es zurecht Doppelmoral nennen, aber ihre Findelkinder haben verstanden, dass dies ihr Selbstschutz war. Das und die Demenz, die durch ihre Daten wucherte.  
„Aber bitte, Babamon. Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe. Ihr seid alt, dass ist eine Tatsache und irgendwann muss das Alte seinen Platz für etwas neues und frisches räumen. Aber keiner von uns möchte in die Situation kommen euren Nachfolger zu wählen. Wenn, dann sollt ihr selbst wählen", sprach Baihumon, nahm den Henkel des Korbes in sein Maul und mit einem letzten sorgenvollen Blick sprang er mit großen Sätzen über die Schluchten hinweg. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Baihumon nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Sie sind sehr reif geworden, findest du nicht, werte Gattin?"  
„Es sind trotzdem Grünschnäbel, denen ich nicht einmal eine Porzellankanne anvertrauen würde", meinte Babamon launisch. „Über eine aus Holz aber ließe sich reden."  
„Aber er hat Recht, Babamon. Wenn das Unverhoffte passiert? Wenn die Meister der Dunkelheit von uns erfahren und von dem allen hier? Denkt du, wir haben gegen sie eine Chance, gerade mit so vielen Kindern im Rücken?"  
Die beiden sahen den Weg runter. Ihre Findlinge plantschten in einem der Teiche zwischen ein paar Unimon, die etwas tranken.  
„Dann soll Gennai sich darum kümmern. Soll er bei irgendeinem anderen Digimon an der Tür klopfen. Der Mann im Mond hat uns auch einfach in alles reingezogen, ohne zu fragen und wir hatten auch niemanden, der uns alles erklärt hat."  
„Du möchtest also unser zu Hause, unsere Schriften und alles, was wir hier aufgebaut haben einem wildfremden Digimon überlassen, ohne vorher zu prüfen ob es auch gewissenhaft damit umgehen kann?"  
Babamons Lippen wurden schmal. Ihr Gatte hatte Recht, aber das konnte sie nicht gestehen. Sie konnte das hier nicht einfach jemanden anders geben und schon gar nicht einfach sterben. Nicht bis ihre Gänslein wiederkamen. Nicht, bis sie nicht wusste, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Sie flog, wenn sie einen ihrer guten, klaren Tage hatte zu ihrer alten Villa, die sich auf File Island befand und nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen war, um zu sehen, ob eines ihrer Gänslein dort aufgetaucht sei. Erfolglos.  
„Kinder, kommt, es gibt gleich ein Unwetter!", rief Jijimon zu den Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon runter. Babamon erschrak kurz über den Ruf und die plötzliche Dunkelheit, als die dicken Wolken die untergehende Sonne bedeckten, so tief war sie in Gedanken.  
„Kommst du, Babamon?"  
„Natürlich doch."  
Als Babamon sich aber in Bewegung setzte, spürte sie einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Kein schmerzlicher, eher als hätte sie jemand angetippt. Sie hörte etwas, wie ein gedämpfter Schrei. Ein vertrautes Phänomen. Ein Digimon war irgendwo hier verloren gegangen und weil es keine Kraft mehr hatte zu schreien, rief dessen Geist um Hilfe.  
„Ist etwas?", fragte Jijimon und Babamon wunderte sich, warum er es nicht hörte. Sonst hörte er verletzte und verängstigte Digimon im Wald oder auf dem Berg eher wie sie. Etwas war faul an der Sache.  
„Ich, ähm...", fing Babamon an, brachte aber kein Wort raus. Etwas an dieser Situation machte sie nervös. Ihre Schützlinge waren bereits bei ihnen angekommen und standen um das alte Digimon-Ehepaar herum und schauten ebenso gespannt, was Babamon hatte.  
„Babamon. Komm, der Sturm ist gleich da", jammerte Yokomon, aber Babamon schaute weiter hinunter, während der gedämpfte Ruf in ihrem Kopf hallte. Dann sprang sie unerwartet auf ihren Besen, der sich mit ihr sogleich in die Lüfte erhob.  
„Geht vor, ich bin gleich wieder da!", rief sie. Jijimon hielt sie nicht davon ab und schaute fast ausdruckslos hinterher. Babamon flog nicht weit vom Berg fort und verschwand schnell unter das Geäst, ehe es zu regnen begann. Kaum, dass sie vom Besen stieg fielen erste Tropfen ins Gras und in Babamons Haare. Die Bäume standen zwar dicht beieinander, schützen aber nicht ausreichend vor dem Schauer.  
Babamon, in wenigen Sekunden klitschnass lief erst durch einen Busch und den Weg entlang in eine überaus dunkle Ecke des Waldes. Über ihr und den Bäumen grollte Donner, einen Blitz sah sie aber nicht. Der Regen wurde stärker und das Gras unter Babamon wurde immer mehr zu einem nassen, grünen Teppich. Sie hörte oder vielmehr spürte den Schrei noch, sah aber niemanden. Vermutlich ein kleines oder sehr junges Digimon, dass sich verkroch. Nun musste sie also auch noch suchen.  
Babamon schaute unter Hecken und größere Grasbüschel, tippte Steine und Moos an, im Glauben es wären getarnte Digimon.  
„Das gibt es doch nicht. Verdammt, Baihumon hatte Recht. Ich bin alt", schimpfte Babamon, dann wurde der Schrei noch einmal ganz laut in ihrem Kopf, dass sie sogar diesmal sagen konnte, von wo genau er kam. Zu Babamons Linken stand ein Baum mit einem großen Loch in seinem Stamm und etwas, was Babamon im Augenwinkel für eine Pflanze gehalten hatte schaute aus diesem Loch. Diese Pflanze aber war ein Digimon mit blonden Haaren, einer humanoiden Erscheinung und goldenen Flügeln.  
Da lag ein Tinkermon im Baum. Ob sie zu der Gruppe gehörte, die sie verjagt hatten? Dies würde aber bedeuten, dass sie sie einfach hier gelassen hätten. Aber Petermon und Tinkermon lebten mutualistisch, ohne den anderen zu sein hielten diese Digimon kaum aus. Babamon glaubte es einerseits nicht, dass ein Petermon sein Tinkermon zurücklassen würde. Anderseits – die Digiwelt war grausam und besaß offenkundig einen sadistischen Humor.  
Wieso musste ausgerechnet ein Tinkermon ihren Weg kreuzen? Hatte es deswegen nur sie gehört?  
Babamon schnaufte und je länger sie das Feen-Digimon ansah, so unsicherer wurde sie darüber, ob Tinkermon schlief oder ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Verletzt sah sie nicht aus. Aber erschöpft.  
Babamon dachte sich nichts dabei, als sie ihren Rosenkranz abnahm und die Hand, in der die große, rosa Kugel lag Tinkermon entgegnen hielt. Mehr dass sie anfing ein wenig zu leuchten, während Babamon unverständliche Worte sprach geschah nicht, aber es brauchte nicht viel, um diesem Digimon genug Kraft zu geben, dass sie es zumindest schaffte ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Tinkermon stöhnte und fing erst an sich wieder etwas aufzurichten, ehe sie sich bemühte die Augen ganz zu öffnen.  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte Babamon schließlich, nachdem sie Tinkermon etwas Zeit gab sich zu sammeln. Sie hatte bis dato Babamon nicht einmal bemerkt, sondern sah sich die Stelle an, auf der sie gelegen hatte und sie schien überlegen zu müssen, wo sie eigentlich war. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein und kurz war sie in Gedanken, bis sie dieses uralte Digimon wahrnahm und starrte.  
„Schlechte Ohren wie mir scheint. Also noch einmal - Was treibt ein Digimon wie du ganz alleine hier? Wieso bist du nicht bei deinem Petermon, wo Winzlinge wie du hingehören?"  
„Ich... ähm..."  
Tinkermon zog die Schultern an. Sie kniete sich hin und versuchte gerade zu sitzen, aber mit den angespannten Schultern wirkte sie jämmerlich. Nichts an ihr deutete darauf hin, dass sie auch nur einen Funken Selbstbewusstsein hatte. Nicht mal auf die Bemerkung bezüglich ihrer Körpergröße zeigte sie eine Reaktion, dabei war dies eine typische Eigenschaft von Tinkermon.  
„Ich habe mich einer anderen Gruppe Tinkermon angeschlossen, nachdem ich bei denen davor kein Glück hatte. Sie haben gesagt, ich hier auf sie warten. Aber sie kamen nicht. Und jetzt wo es so regnet, werden sie mich auch nicht holen."  
„Andere Gruppe? Du warst bei mehreren?", wiederholte Babamon und das Feen-Digimon nickte stumm, ehe sie zu Boden schaute. „Wo warst du vorher? Keine Digimon, mit denen du aufgewachsen bist? Oder hast du die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs alleine verlassen?"  
„Nein. Ich und meine Geschwister haben die Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs zusammen verlassen."  
„Warum bist du nicht bei ihnen?"  
Tinkermon steckte ihren Kopf noch tiefer zwischen die Schultern und hielt den Blick weiter nach unten.  
Babamons Pony mochte lang sein, aber sie sah trotzdem recht gut und auch gut genug um festzustellen, dass Tinkermon ihren Lippen zusammenpresste und schluckte, ehe sie es schaffte weiter zu reden.  
„Wir... ich weiß nicht, wie dieser Ort hieß, aber es war schön dort. Man hat uns Cupimon herzlich empfangen. Meine Geschwister sind alle zu Serums oder Dateien digitiert, nur ich bin so geworden. Und dann haben sie mich weggeschickt. Sie wollten keine Viren in ihrer Heimat. Viren bringen Unglück..."  
 _(Zucht und Ordnung)_  
Babamons Herz machte einen Sprung. Tinkermon sprach das Wort zwar nicht aus, aber Babamon hatte es gedacht und es brachte ihre Hand, die sich um ihren Besen schloss zum zittern. Apartheid.  
All die Jahre hatte sich Babamon für die Digiwelt nicht interessiert. Nicht direkt zumindest. An die Apartheid verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken mehr, schließlich war sie gefallen. Aber Ideologien ließen sich nicht aus den Köpfen verbannen, dass war ihr klar. Babamon war bewusst, dass es dort draußen immer noch war, dass hatte sie den Souveränen schon beigebracht. Streitereien, ein Anecken zwischen den Typen oder mal eine abfällige Bemerkung. Der Rassismus war über die letzten Jahrzehnte sehr verwaschen und die Mehrheit nicht mehr wie Geplänkel, dass man ignorieren sollte. Aber einige Ecken der Digiwelt blieben schrecklich konservativ und abergläubisch. Reste dieses Denkens gab es immer noch. Genauso wie Opfer.  
„Ist das Ihr Wald?", fragte Tinkermon schüchtern und zum ersten Mal sah sie Babamon richtig an. Selbst vor ihr, einem alten Digimon, dass zwar komisch, aber nicht unbedingt gefährlich aussah schien sie Angst zu haben.  
„Kann man so sagen. Ich und mein Gatte leben auf der Spitze des Berges. Und in der Regel missfallen uns unerwünschte Besucher."  
„Oh, das tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht."  
„Kannst du ja auch nicht, weil das niemand weiß. Also lass die Entschuldigungen, so klingen sie nur wie Heuchelei."  
Etwas verwirrt und auch etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen sagte Tinkermon nichts mehr. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich wieder entschuldigen wollte, unterließ es und schaute noch beschämter drein. Babamon schnaufte, nicht wissend, ob sie diesen Anblick bemitleidend oder als nervig empfinden sollte.  
„D-dürfte ich Sie dennoch um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte Tinkermon und ihre Stimme wurde dabei sehr hoch. „Wenn Sie mir erlauben hierbleiben zu können bis der Regen vorbei ist, wäre dies sehr freundlich. Dann werde ich auch verschwinden. Ihr werdet mich nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen."  
Tinkermon legte ihren Kopf auf den angezogenen Knien ab, die Flügel lagen eng am Körper. Sie spitzte noch die Ohren, als sie hörte, dass Babamon sich umdrehte und bereit war zu gehen, überhörte aber, wie sie nach einigen Schritten stehen blieb.  
Babamon musste ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieses Digimon am liebsten losgeheult hätte. Vielleicht schämte sie sich davor.  
Wieder ein Tinkermon, dass von denen, die sie Familie nannte verstoßen wurde. Die Digiwelt hatte wirklich einen kranken Humor. Oder sie lernte wirklich nicht daraus.  
Nur hatte dieses Tinkermon nicht das Potenzial, irgendwann einmal zu einer herrischen Königin zu werden wie Rosemon. Dieses Tinkermon war viel zu empfindlich und zu schwach. Ein Taugenichts, hätte ihre Schwester gesagt. Nicht geeignet für Politik oder den Kampf.  
Genau das, was man früher auch zu ihr sagte, als Babamon noch Tinkermon war.  
Der Regen wurde stärker und der Wind laut. Sein eigenes Wort hätte man nicht einmal verstehen können, trotzdem vernahm Babamon das leise Schluchzen dieses Digimon.  
Sie sollte weiter gehen, ehe sie noch sentimental wurde. Das tat dem ohnehin langsamen Kopf nicht gut.  
Im Augenwinkel beobachtete Tinkermon, wie Babamon zwischen den Büschen verschwand. Sie rieb sich über die Schultern. Ihr ganzer Körper war kalt.  
Der Wind drehte sich und Regen kam Tinkermon entgegen, also ging sie tiefer in der Loch, wo sie zumindest weniger abbekam und legte sich auf den Boden, Arme und Beine eng aneinander. Sie würde die Zeit, bis der Regen aufhörte schon irgendwie ausharren. Danach würde sie darüber nachdenken, wohin sie gehen sollte. Doch diese Optionen wurden immer weniger und dort, wo sie bereits war hatte sie schließlich kein Glück gehabt. Vielleicht gehörte sie auch einfach nirgendwo hin.  
Tinkermon hatte Probleme einzuschlafen, was einerseits an der Geräuschkulisse und an der Temperaturen lag. Und dann, gerade als sie ein wenig eingedöste wurde sie gepackt und aus dem Baum gezogen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal Gedanken darüber machen welches Digimon sie herauszog und ob es sie hinauswarf, weil es den Unterschlupf für sich oder sie fressen wollte, denn da sah sie wieder Babamon.  
„S-Sie?"  
„Sieze mich nicht! Das macht mich älter, wie ich bin", schimpfte Babamon mit ihr. Verdutzt schwieg sie und wehrte sich auch nicht besonders, obwohl Babamon sie wirklich grob festhielt. Genauso grob stopfte Babamon sie schließlich in den Kragen ihrer Robe.  
„Halt dich gut fest, Kindchen. Das wird ein holpriger Flug", ermahnte sie noch, aber ehe Tinkermon nachhaken konnte flog Babamon los. Sie flog nicht einmal besonders vorsichtig. Der Wind war stark, besonders um die Berge herum. Einige Male glaubte Tinkermon, der Wind würde Babamon von ihrem Besen werfen. Der Regen hatte eine enorme Kraft entwickelt und klatschte ihnen regelrecht ins Gesicht.  
Babamon machte es weniger aus und war ohnehin zu beschäftigte damit, sich zu orientieren. Aber sie spürte hin und wieder, wie Tinkermon den Griff an ihrem Kragen fester spannte.  
„So, Kindchen, das wird jetzt noch einmal etwas holprig. Gut festhalten!", rief Babamon, kaum hörbar durch den Krach, den der Sturm verursachte. Sie raste hinab, dorthin wo sie glaubte, dass da irgendwo das Schloss sein müsste. Steil sauste sie hinunter, fixierte dabei irgend einen Punkt in der Dunkelheit und gerade als Babamon feststellte, dass dieser Punkt das Schlüsselloch des Eingangstores war, ging dieses auf. Was folgte war ein harter Wechsel von nassen, stürmischen Schwarz in einem gemütliches Orange. Babamon rutschte über den Boden und hatte Mühen zu bremsen, schaffte es aber gerade so noch, ehe sie gegen die Treppe geflogen wäre. Kaum dass sie zum Stillstand kam, richtete sie ihren Dutt und drehte sich zu Jijimon, der das Tor wieder schloss, beobachtet von zirka einer handvoll Ausbildungs- und Baby-Digimon, die noch nicht schliefen, weil sie auf Babamon warten wollten.  
„Du wirst jeden Tag langsamer. Ich dachte für einen Moment, ich krache gegen die Türe."  
„Entschuldige, das Füttern hat länger gedauert", sagte Jijimon ganz ruhig. Ein Koromon, dass einen Satz Handtücher auf seinem Kopf trug sprang zu Babamon.  
„Hier, Babamon."  
„Danke sehr, Liebes."  
Babamon nahm eins an sich und warf es sich einmal über die nassen Haare. Dann griff sie noch nach einem zweiten und packte dabei Tinkermon an ihren Flügeln, um sie aus dem Kragen zu ziehen und ins das Handtuch fallen zu lassen. Gerade als Tinkermon eine Ecke des Handtuchs um sich legte, kam Jijimon mit den anderen Findlingen näher, dabei schrak sie auf.  
„Ist sie der Grund, warum du noch einmal raus bist, werte Gattin?", fragte Jijimon und kam noch näher, bis Tinkermon zu zittern anfing.  
„Ja, und wie du siehst fehlt ihr nicht nur Fleisch um die Knochen, sondern auch der Mumm."  
„Also schätze ich, bekommt sie das übliche Menü?", fragte Jijimon. Als Babamon zustimmend nickte, hoben sich Tinkermons Augenbrauen fragend.  
„Du bekommst die Vier-Jahreszeiten-Suppen-Kur, damit aus dir überhaupt etwas wird. Das ist gesund und gibt Kraft und die wirst du hier brauchen. Den ersten Tag gibt es nur Gemüsesuppe für sich, dann einen Eintopf mit Fleischbeilage, dann passierte Rüben und am letzten Tag eine Kohlsuppe. Wobei..."  
Nachdenklich ließ Babamon ihre Hand locker und mit Tinkermon darin hob sie sie etwas an und ließ sie auch wieder sinken.  
„Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Jijimon, wirf alles zusammen und mach einen anständigen Eintopf. Dieses Fliegengewicht kann es verkraften", meinte Babamon nun und während ihr Gatte nickte, sah Tinkermon zu den kleineren Digimon, die die Gesichter bei dieser Nachricht verzogen. Nun, da sie einen guten Blick auf diese Gruppe hatte fiel ihr etwas auf:  
Babamon und Jijimon waren Datei-Typen, aber unter diesen Digimon waren Koromon, Pagumon, Zurumon, Yokomon, Mokumon und DemiMeramon. Es war verwirrend und befremdend für Tinkermon. Sie kannte alle diese Digimon, aber von dort, wo sie herkam mieden sich diese Digimon weitgehend und wenn sie mal aufeinandertrafen endete es immer in Streit und Kämpfen. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam Tinkermon der Gedanken in den Sinn, dass diese Digimon vielleicht Gefangene waren. Immerhin waren Babamon und Jijimon Mega-Digimon. Sie bibberte.  
„Kindchen, wieso bibberst du wieder?", fragte Babamon sie, wenn es auch mehr wie Schimpfe klang. „Du landest nicht im Eintopf, also hast du auch keinen Grund. Kinder, ich erlaube euch länger wach zu bleiben. Bringt Tinkermon ins Lesezimmer, bis ich komme."  
Die Ausbildungs- und Baby-Digimon freuten sich. Babamon warf Tinkermon sachte in die Luft. Sie blieb etwas unbeholfen in der Luft schweben, bis DemiMeramon sie lächelnd dazu aufforderte, ihnen allen zu folgen und dicht bei ihnen zu bleiben, sonst verliefe sie sich.  
Jijimon Babamon folgten erst gut eine Stunde später. Die Digimon saßen im Kreis, sie lachten, aber keiner von beiden hatte mitbekommen über was. Tinkermon saß zwischen Yokomon und Koromon und war sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert. Babamon forderte die Meute auf schlafen zu gehen, es sei spät und gehorsam wie ihre Schützlinge waren, setzten sie sich auch in Bewegung und wünschten den beiden Mega-Digimon eine gute Nacht, während Babamon versprach später noch einmal nach ihnen zu sehen. Immer noch ungläubig sah Tinkermon ihnen nach.  
„Komm her und iss endlich was", forderte Babamon sie auf. Auf einen Tisch hatte sie eine kleine Schüssel mit dem spontan zusammengemischten Eintopf hingestellt und noch eine, vielleicht so groß wie eine Walnussschale, damit Tinkermon aus dieser schöpfen konnte. Vorsichtig sah sie sich die Brühe an, in dem diverse Gemüse und Kohlsorten schwammen, aber allein weil Jijimon und Babamon ihr gespannt gegenüber saßen würde es nicht wagen es abzulehnen. Also begann sie langsam zu essen. Die vielen verschiedenen Zutaten hatten sich nicht zwingend positiv auf das Essen ausgewirkt. Es wurde durchgehend geschwiegen, während Tinkermon aß und auch wenn es etwas Mühe kostete, hatte sie die Schüssel leer bekommen. Der Hunger war letzten Endes doch größer.  
„Satt?", fragte Jijimon und genauso knapp antwortete Tinkermon mit einem Nicken. „Schön. Gute Ernährung ist wichtig. Und, werte Gattin, was nun?"  
„Tja, das frage ich mich auch. Ich weiß nicht, was man mit ihr machen könnte. Du weißt, für gewöhnlich nehme ich keine Rookies hier auf."  
Babamon verzog die Lippen, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. Jijimon hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Dass der erste Gedanke seiner grumligen Gatten tatsächlich war, dieses Digimon zu behalten war untypisch, aber Jijimon begrüßte es.  
Tinkermon wurde wieder nervös und begann sich zu fragen, was die beiden damit meinten. Aber zumindest hatte sie nicht mehr den Eindruck, dass die anderen Digimon Gefangene wären.  
„Aber für gewöhnlich weißt du auch, werte Gattin, das Ausnahmen die Regeln bestätigen."  
„Aber wenn man das öfter macht, wird noch die Regeln zur Ausnahme. Denk deine Gedanken erst weiter, ehe du sprichst."  
„Entschuldige", seufzte Jijimon, dann widmete er sich wieder dem Feen-Digimon vor ihnen. „Woher kommt sie eigentlich?"  
„Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe -", fing Babamon an und unterbrach damit Tinkermon. „- aus einer der alten Gegenden. Du weißt, da, wo man noch nicht ganz mitbekommen hat, dass die Apartheid längst vorüber ist."  
„Ah. Ich sehe schon. Also bist du von Hause weggejagt worden?"  
„Ja, Sir...", sagte Tinkermon bedrückt. Sie senkte den Kopf und kniete sich auf den Tisch.  
„Man wolle keine Virus-Typen in ihrem Land. Man sagte mir ich soll Richtung Osten, dort wären die Digimon etwas... anders. Ich glaube, das Wort hieß liber... liberal?"  
„Hier mag man tatsächlich nicht so verklemmt und konservativ sein. Glaub aber nicht, das wäre ein Grund sich keine Mühe zu geben oder sich auf seinem Mitleid auszuruhen. Liberal oder nicht, die Digimon hier haben Probleme, wie anderswo auch. Darum lehre ich die Digimon, die ich großziehe hier auch keine Faulpelze zu sein!"  
Babamons Predigt hatte Tinkermon sehr verschreckt. Der harsche Ton war einschüchternd und darauf legte Babamon auch Wert. Was sie aber auch sah war, dass Tinkermon überlegte. Und über was, dass hätte Babamon gerne gewusst.  
„Also habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr kümmert euch um diese ganzen Digimon?", fragte Tinkermon interessiert, nicht mehr so schüchtern und die beiden nickten. „Aber warum?"  
„Warum nicht?", antworteten die beiden absolut synchron.  
„Wir sind alte Digimon und haben viel gesehen. Viel Gutes und Schreckliches. Wir genießen unsere Ruhe, aber ein Leben ohne Aufgaben und Struktur ist langweilig", erzählte Jijimon und gähnte just in dem Moment, dann sprach Babamon weiter.  
„Die Digimon, die du hier siehst haben alle kein zu Hause mehr. Die Meisten haben es wegen der Meister der Dunkelheit verloren. Bis sie alt genug sind bringen wir ihnen das bei, was sie brauchen."  
„Wir kochen zusammen, wir arbeiten zusammen. Wir lehren ihnen das Kämpfen und Anstand."  
„Also ist das hier eine Schule?", fragte Tinkermon Babamon weiter und wieder hörte man nichts von ihre anfänglichen Angst.  
„Schule wäre das falsche Wort. Wir sind wie eine Familie. In der Familie kümmert man sich eben untereinander und lernt von Älteren."  
„Natürlich arbeiten wir nicht nur. Die Kleinen dürfen genauso spielen wie andere Digimon auch. Und wenn sie brav waren, lesen wir ihnen auch etwas vor."  
„Lesen...?", wiederholte Tinkermon. Nun klang sie nicht nur interessiert, sondern auch fasziniert.  
„Ihr lest?"  
„Ja, und wir schreiben sogar", entgegnete Babamon, zwar deutlich sarkastisch, dies kam bei Tinkermon allerdings nicht wirklich an. Jijimon, der Tinkermons erwachtes Interesse bemerkte, fragte:  
„Kannst du denn lesen und schreiben?"  
„Ein paar Zeichen kann ich."  
„Also nicht", warf Babamon ein und Tinkermon ließ den Kopf erst sinken. Überraschenderweise aber hob sie diesen auch schnell wieder.  
„Aber meinen Namen kann ich schreiben! Ich habe sogar schon mit Feder und Tinte geschrieben. Und ich kann zählen! Bis einhundert! Und ich kann zuzählen und auch abziehen!"  
Wenn das auch wirklich mehr war, wie man von einem durchschnittlichen Rookie erwarten konnte, blieben Jijimon und Babamon doch relativ unbeeindruckt. Was Babamon aber durchaus mehr fesselte war Tinkermons Ausstrahlung, von der sie bisher kaum etwas wahrgenommen hatte. Plötzlich war sie so euphorisch. Sie schien Lesen und Schreiben wirklich zu mögen und so etwas wie Gleichgesinnte vor sich zu haben brachte ihre Augen zum Leuchten, wie Sonnenstrahlen auf der Wasseroberfläche.  
„Was bringen dir Fähigkeiten wie diese, wenn du sie nicht nutzen kannst?", entgegnete Babamon und Tinkermon, immer noch so entschlossen konterte.  
„Ich habe nur noch keinen gefunden! Ich finde aber ganz sicher einen Nutzen."  
„Brauchst du das denn? Ist das dein Ziel? Dein Traum?"  
„Kannst du denn träumen, Kind?", fragte Jijimon daraufhin. Tinkermon schaute nachdenklich und Jijimon rechnete damit, dass sie noch gar nicht wusste, was es hieß Träume zu haben. Wenige Digimon verstanden das.  
„Ich glaube schon..."  
„Gibt es etwas, was du nur in deinen Träumen siehst, du aber in der Realität gerne hättest?", fragte Jijimon weiter und Tinkermon nickte ganz eifrig.  
„Ja... Ich träume, dass ich ein zu Hause habe."  
„Und was ist zu Hause für dich?"  
„Ich weiß nicht..."  
Jijimon machte einen zufriedenen Eindruck nach den wenigen gewissenhaften und zielstrebigen Worten dieses Digimon. Babamon blieb nachdenklich, aber weniger skeptisch wie vorher. Das gerade ein Tinkermon ihren Weg kreuzte war vielleicht wirklich ein kranker Scherz, der jedoch ihr galt. Nicht zuletzt, weil Babamon auch nicht an Zufälle glaubte. Dann kamen ihr Baihumons Worte wieder in den Sinn.  
Wenn sie wirklich irgendwann nicht mehr sein sollte? Sie war alt. Veraltet wollte man schon sagen. Ihre Gänslein kamen um ihrem Schicksal zu folgen, auf dass sie sie vorbereitet hatte. Kämpfer für die Digiwelt und es würden weitere Generationen folgen. Doch wer war _ihre_ nächste Generation?  
Nie hatte sich Babamon darüber Gedanken gemacht, bis dieses Tinkermon vor ihr stand. Ein Tinkermon, wie sie eines einst war. Von der Familie weggeschickt, wie sie von ihren Schwestern verlassen wurde. Das tatsächlich an Träume glaubte, wie sie, nachdem sie Wisemon und ihre ersten Gänschen getroffen hatte.  
Die Digiwelt hatte wirklich einen absolut kranken Humor. Und dazu absolut plump.  
„Weißt du, du scheinst ja ganz gescheit zu sein", sagte Babamon ganz überrascht. „Einzig was fehlt ist das nötige Rückgrat und Optionen, wohin es dich mit dem, was du kannst verschlägt. Ich kann dir diese Optionen geben, welche du allerdings irgendwann wählst, ist deine Entscheidung. Verstanden?"  
Tinkermon nickte. Jijimon machte einen fragenden Eindruck, schien aber einen Verdacht zu haben, was seine Gattin vor hatte, was aber für ihn noch mehr Fragen aufwarf.  
„Du kannst hier bleiben, bis dir ein vernünftiges Rückgrat gewachsen ist. Ich kann dir lesen und schreiben beibringen. Dafür hast du aber ordentlich zu lernen und zu horchen. Du hilfst hier mit, wie alle anderen auch. Und am wichtigsten ist, dass du auf das hörst, was ich dir sage! Wenn ich etwas verbiete, hast du dich ohne Wenn und Aber daran zu halten. Hast du verstanden?"  
„Ja. Ich habe verstanden."  
Zum ersten Mal stand Tinkermon gerade vor ihnen. Ein wenig steif, aber es war besser wie ihre hängende Haltung zuvor. Sie sah zufrieden aus und man hatte zurecht denken können, dass Tinkermon sich gerade noch so beherrschte, nicht vor Freude zu weinen.

𝅗𝅥

Tinkermon nahm Babamons Worte sehr ernst. Sie horchte bedingungslos und jede Aufgabe, die Babamon ihr gab versuchte sie vollstens zu erfüllen. Das Schreiben war ihre Begabung. Sie lernte schnell, schrieb Buchstaben und Kanji. Darin und beim Lesen blühte sie auf. Sie hatte Freude daran.  
Natürlich war es gut ein Digimon als Schüler zu haben, dass fleißig war und keinen Unfug trieb, dennoch wünschte sich Babamon, dass Tinkermon mehr Elan und Eigeninitiative zeigte. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Ideen, traute sich aber nicht diese auszusprechen, aus Angst anzuecken. Wie sollte sie so je Selbstbewusstsein entwickeln?  
Genauso unterentwickelt war ihre soziale Kompetenz. Sie verbrachte Zeit mit den anderen heimatlosen Digimon, die Jijimon und Babamon betreuten, aber nicht zusammen mit ihnen. Tinkermon war mehr die große Schwester in ihrer Gemeinde, passte auf sie auf und versuchte ihnen dass beizubringen, was Babamon schon tat, wenn auch weit feinfühliger. Sie spielte nicht wirklich mit ihnen, schloss keine engeren Bindungen. Sie lernte wie besessen, aber nicht um in ihrer Entwicklung voranzukommen, geschweige denn für sich. Sie tat es, um Babamon zu gefallen. Nicht aus ihrer eigenen Überzeugung, dass richtige für sich selbst zu tun. Es war mitleiderregend und so konnte aus Tinkermon nie etwas werden. Fast bereute Babamon es sogar überhaupt in Betracht gezogen zu haben, sie zu ihrer Nachfolgerin zu machen.  
Was Babamon jedoch dazu bewegte weiterhin an Tinkermon zu glauben waren die immer stärker aufkommenden mütterlichen Gefühle. Sie liebte Tinkermon, wie sie ihre Gänslein geliebte. Ein völlig fremdes, ordinäres Digimon, dem sie gegenüber keinerlei Pflichten hatte. Babamon tadelte sie fast jeden Tag, gerade weil sie sie liebte und auch deswegen wünschte sie sich eigentlich, dies nicht tun zu müssen. Tinkermon fehlte die Motivation. Ein Ansporn.  
Den bekam sie. Doch die Form, die diese Motivation hatte ließ Babamon bereuen, dass sie diesen Wunsch je gehegte. Denn eines Tages, an einem besonders windigen und frischen Tag, aber dennoch die Sonne unbarmherzig durch die Nebelwand schien fand Tinkermon Tsukaimon, geschwächt und halbtot durch die Zeit in der Dunklen Zone.  
Er, Koemon und Candlemon hatten sich wirklich lange gewehrt. Doch er war der Einzige, der bewusst spürte, was man mit ihm tat. Apokalymon verlor irgendwann die Geduld und nachdem nichts den Anschein erweckte, dass sie aufgaben warf er die drei Digimon wie Müll weg.  
Nach ihrer Niederlage gegen die vier Souveränen verkrochen sie die Meister der Dunkelheit um wieder Kraft sammeln zu können und zu überlegen, was sie nun tun sollten. Die Souveränen hatten viel eingebüßt und von ihrer Macht waren sie sich ebenbürtig. Aber sie hatten andere Digimon hinter sich, die sie unterstützten. Nicht zuletzt auch Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus. Die Meister der Dunkelheit hatten ihre Armee, die jedoch für sie nicht mehr wie überschüssigen Kanonenfutter war. Mit den Souveränen konnten sie nicht mithalten. Sie waren schlicht zu wenige. Wenn sie nur mehr wären. Wenn das Orchester nur vollständig wäre.  
Im festen Glauben, dass die anderen drei noch lebten und irgendwo in der Dunklen Zone umherirrten machte Piedmon sich auf die Suche, ohne Apokalymons Wissen. Er fand sie nicht. Nur groteske Figuren, der Konturen man in der endlosen Schwärze nicht erkennen konnte. Nur einer war vertraut. Ein Digimon, dass schon ewig verloren schien und unerreichbar zwischen den Welten lebte, als der Todesgott, der er war. Piedmon schien seinen alten Freund Labramon, dass zu Anubimon geworden war in der Dunkelheit zu hören. Seine Freunde seien nicht hier. Nicht mehr. Anubimon sagte, er hätte sie wieder dahin gebracht, wo sie hingehörten. Ob es jedoch die richtige Entscheidung war, zweifelte er. Piedmon sah, noch spürte er Anubimon wirklich. Vielleicht war Anubimon auch schon lange nicht mehr (wer wusste das schon bei einem Totengott?) und in der Dunkelheit sammelten sich nur Restdaten von ihm. Und doch sprach Piedmon seinen aufrichtigen Dank in die Düsternis und begann mit den anderen dreien den Rest ihres Orchesters zu suchen.  
Candlemon kam zu Apartheids-Zeiten in einer dürftigen Steppe zur Welt, wo die Temperaturen nie unter dreißig Grad Celsius fielen. Von der mangelnden, trockenen Fauna war nicht mehr viel da nach all den Jahrzehnten, doch die Hitze und die Dürftigkeit war aber geblieben. Candlemon wurde von Maschinen-Digimon gefunden, die in einer neuerbauten Fabrik hausten, wo sie tagein, tagaus ihre sinnfreie Arbeit verrichteten, nicht wissend, dass diese Fabrik Machinedramon gehörte und es im Grunde nur darum ging, Energie für Machinedramons Maschinen und Computer zu erzeugen. Candlemon könnte bleiben, könnte auch arbeiten und sein Feuer war nützlich. Schon zu Beginn waren ihm die schwarzverfärbten Zahnräder aufgefallen, die in ihm Erinnerungen weckten, die er aber nirgendwo einordnen konnte. Sein Gedächtnis war leer, aber die Zahnräder erinnerten ihn an etwas. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Er erinnerte sich an Bilbo. Der kleine Hobbit, warum interessierte ihn dieses Geschichte so? Und wer war diese dämonische Kreatur, die Bilbo so viel Angst machte? Der Drache Smaug war es nicht. Das Auge über Mordor auch nicht.  
Als sich Candlemon mehr mit diesen Zahnrädern befasste, kamen die Erinnerungen von selbst wieder. Der Herr Dirigent schien ihn zu rufen. Und eines nachts, als er auch diese dämonischen Figur wiedererkannte und sich an alles erinnerte, was damit in Verbindung stand digitierte er statt zu Flamewizardmon in eine ganz andere Richtung.  
Bilbos Begeisterung für Basteleien hatte auf sein Digimon abgefärbt und mit den Restwissen über diese schwarzen Zahnräder programmierte Devimon die Maschinen-Digimon um, um mehr von diesen Zahnrädern herstellen zu können. Nur ein Andromon konnte fliehen. Und all das machte Machinedramon schließlich auf ihn aufmerksam, der ihren Trompeter gleich wiedererkannte und dieser ihren Klarinettisten. Das mit den schwarzen Zahnrädern behielten die beiden jedoch erst einmal für sich. Ihre Wirkung war denen der schwarzen Ringe von einst gar nicht so unähnlich. Könnte ja nützlich sein.  
Koemon, einst im Dschungel geboren kam eben auch in jedem Dschungel wieder zu sich, wenn er auch nicht mehr all so tropisch, geschweige denn herbstlich war. Er war erschreckend licht und überwiegend von Gazimon bevölkert, die ihn auch bewusstlos fanden. Ursprünglich jedoch hatten sie ihre Städte und Dörfer in der Kaktuswüste, doch die Truppen der Meister der Dunkelheit hatten sie vertrieben. Und da sie schon während der Typus-Kriege nichts ausrichten konnten, hatten sie es auch hier nicht mehr versucht und flohen stattdessen.  
Koemon war kein besonders guter Stratege und war allgemein etwas zu impulsiv, aber er hatte bereits für einen Rookie eine außerordentliche physische Kraft, die er zu nutzen wusste. Er mochte überstürzt, aber dafür effektiv handeln, was ihm zumindest den Gazimon half, sich zusammenzurotten und gegen Champion-Digimon anzutreten, was sie mit Koemons Hilfe tatsächlich auch schafften. Dafür ernannten die Gazimon Koemon zu ihrem Anführer und er, nie besonders verlegen gewesen, nahm den Ruhm dankend an. Mit Koemons weiteren Digitationen´- erst zu Apemon, jedoch auf dem Ultra-Level kam der Knick in eine andere Richtung - vergrößerte sich auch sein Gebiet und die zuvor unterdrückten Gazimon konnten tun und leben, wie sie wollten und handelten nun genauso rücksichtslos, wie man zuvor auch mit ihnen umgesprungen war. Dass Etemon der Musik mächtig war erkannte er schnell, genauso dass es Krabats Stimme und nicht die des Hexenmeisters war, die ihn rief. Und das Tagein, tagaus. Also mied er das Cello, wonach er sich sehnte und versuchte mit lauten, modernen Klängen das ständige Rufen und Singen, verführischer wie der Gesang der Kantorka beim Osterfeuer, aber wesentlich kindlicher, zu übertönen. Dazu kam der Hass auf das Meer, dass sich Etemon anfangs nicht erklären konnte, bis er sich an die Bohrinseln erinnerte.  
MetalSeadramon wurde nur zufällig auf Etemons Krawall aufmerksam. Schließlich interessierte ihn das Land nicht, als jedoch eines seines liebsten AncientMermaidmon von Etemons Handlangern, einschließlich ihm selbst belästigt wurde, schaltete sich der Leviathan der Meere ein und war überrascht ihren Cellisten in dieser Form zu sehen.  
Genau wie Tsukaimon anfangs hatten Candlemon und Koemon Amnesie, die mit der Zeit aber von selbst zurückging, als die Dunkelheit, die Apokalymon in ihnen sähte ausbrach. Nur bei Tsukaimon dauerte es viel länger. Vielleicht weil sich seine Geburtsstätte am stärksten verändert hatte. Der Schnee war geschmolzen, der Wasserspiegel gesunken, somit floss das Wasser nur noch unterirdisch. Die Wälder waren aufgetaut. Die Eisblumen, die einst aus dem Schnee ragten mutierten mit der Zeit. Ohne Schnee zogen sie sich ins Wasser zurück. Aus den Eisblumen, die Tsukaimon aus seinen Erinnerungen kannte wurden schneeweiße Seerosen.  
So eine Theorie, die Jijimon und Babamon aufstellten über die Zeit, in der Tsukaimon bei ihnen war, sich allerdings nur nicht erklären konnten was für seinen Zustand verantwortlich war. Eine andere Theorie, die Jijimon äußerte, die Babamon für dämlich hielt, aber an der sie irgendwo festhielt, war dass Tsukaimon das unsagbare Glück hatte wieder bei seiner _Familie_ zu landen.  
Dies und weil er Tinkermon hatte. Babamon konnte sich nie erklären, warum Tsukaimon sie bei sich schlafen ließ. Außer bei Alice empfand er nie das Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit. Hatte er Mitleid mit ihr? Hatte er sie gemocht, trotz dass er sich über sie nur beschwerte? Oder wollte er dieses Gefühl von Einsamkeit einfach vergessen, wenn ihm die Amnesie schon nicht davon befreite?  
Babamon war nie wohl dabei, wenn sie die beiden so sah, besonders als ihr klar wurde, dass sich Tinkermon, obwohl sie ein Rookie war bereits in dieses Digimon verliebt hatte. Irgendwie ahnte Babamon damals schon, zu was diese beiden werden und das es nicht gut enden würde. Und doch kam in ihr Erleichterung auf, wenn sie die beiden zusammen liegen sah, im Schlaf aneinander geschmiegt, nachdem sie es geschafft hatten ihre Herzen zu öffnen.

𝅗𝅥

Touko spitzte die Ohren als sie Schritte hörte. Es hätte ein Besucher sein können, so wie sie einer im Krankenhaus war, doch ahnte sie, dass dieser Besuch für sie bestimmt war. Sie hatte ja mit Asami gerechnet, doch stattdessen kam Hisaki auf sie zu, mit einem Topf gelber Blumen in der Hand.  
„Arbeitest du nicht?"  
„Ich habe einen Kollegen gebeten mit mir zu tauschen und meine Schüler zu übernehmen. Er schuldet mir ohnehin einen Gefallen."  
„Ich sagte doch, du musst nicht kommen."  
„Ich habe Yosuke versprochen, dass ich dich abhole", erklärte sich Hisaki weiter. Touko schien immer noch nicht zufrieden, aber auch etwas gerührt, vermutlich von der Tatsache, dass sich ihr Mann, der nicht so leicht von der Uni weg konnte so sehr sorgte. Yosuke war so lieb, aber ungeschickt darin Gefühle auszudrücken und vergaß in seiner Grübelei zu gern und zu oft die Welt um sich.  
„Sieh es als Entschuldigung, dass ich dich nicht vorher besuchen konnte, Touko. Aber erzähl, wie geht es deinem Jungen?"  
„Sein Zustand ist stabil", sagte sie. Sie klang bedingt zufrieden.  
„Ich habe noch ein Gespräch mit der Chefärztin. Vielleicht kann ich ihn nächste Woche nach Hause holen."  
„Ich würde mich für dich und Yosuke freuen", sagte Hisaki. Dann streckte er Touko den Blumentopf entgegen, denn sie überrascht annahm. Dass Hisaki einfach Blumen für einen Besuch mitbrachte war eher untypisch für ihn. Aber seit er Asami hatte, hatte er sich so manche fast schon romantische Züge angeeignet. Zudem hatte sie die Anspielung verstanden. Gelbe Mondblumen, passend zu ihrem Wappen.  
„Vielen Dank. Wenn du irgendwann einmal Vater wirst, schenke ich dir einen Bund Eisblumen", scherzte Touko und Hisaki, der erst mitlachen wollte wurde plötzlich still und dann verlegen. „Was? Ist dir das unangenehm, wegen -"  
„Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Nur, Asami und ich haben nie darüber geredet."  
„Dann wird es Zeit! Das ist typisch du, du hängst ständig hinterher und wunderst dich, dass du immer zu spät bist!"  
„Ich geh eben alles etwas vorsichtiger und bedachter an", protestierte Hisaki. Als Touko ihn anlächelte, wurde er noch verlegener.  
„Ich kann dich mir gut als Vater vorstellen. Fast besser wie mich als Mutter."  
„Sag das nicht. Du bist nicht wie deine Eltern."  
„Warum glaubst du, ich denke das?"  
„Willst du mir etwa erzählen, es sei nicht so?"  
Touko fühlte sich ertappt und manchmal staunte sie doch über Hisakis Scharfsinn, wo er sonst gut und gern den Eindruck erweckt, sein Kopf sei in den Wolken. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der in einer Ecke des Flures stand. Sie klopfte auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich, um Hisaki dazu zu bewegen, sich zu ihr zu gesellen.  
„Ich komme mir so untätig vor, das ist alles. Deswegen macht sich Yosuke auch so große Sorgen um mich", berichtete Touko und strich über die Blüten. „Koshiro so allein in diesem Kasten zu sehen bricht mir das Herz. Gestern durfte ich ihn das erste Mal im Arm halten, auch wenn es nur für einen Moment war. Und dann denke ich, wenn doch etwas ist? Es gab genug Komplikationen. "  
Touko seufzte schwer, daraufhin begann Hisaki ihr über den Rücken zu streichen, in der Hoffnung es beruhigte sie etwas oder könnte sie aufheitern. Toukos Kind kam elf Wochen zu früh auf die Welt und seit drei Wochen besuchte sie jeden Tag die Abteilung für Frühgeburten und blieb so lange es ging.  
„Du sagst, er ist stark, Touko. Deiner Intuition kann man vertrauen. Du warst von uns allen jeher schon immer die Gescheiteste. In ein paar Wochen kannst du ihn sicher nach Hause nehmen", meinte Hisaki auf den Boden schauend und die Kacheln zählend. Schachbrettmuster.  
„Hör an. Erst die Blumen, jetzt dieser Optimismus. Was hat Asami mit dir angestellt?"  
„Ich kann auch einfühlend sein!"  
Touko hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, aber sie lächelte weiter. Hisaki hatte das erreicht, was er wollte.  
„Nett von dir."  
„Und... deinen Eltern? Hast du ihnen das erzählt?"  
„Sicher nicht", antwortete Touko böse, aber nicht geknickt. „Sie wissen, dass ich schwanger war, auch das Geburtsdatum und damit ist das erledigt. Ich will meine Eltern nicht in der Nähe meines Sohnes."  
„Verstehe ich. Ich würde meinen Vater auch nicht bei meinem Kind haben wollen."  
„Ich habe alles bereits im Vorfeld organisiert."  
„Organisiert?", harkte Hisaki nach. Er änderte seine Sitzposition und schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
„Nun, du weißt – falls mir und Yosuke etwas passiert."  
„Touko, was soll denn -"  
Hisaki hielt in dem Moment den Atem an, als Touko ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah, da es noch nicht einmal so lange her war, dass er und Touko auf Kanas Beerdigung _Stand by me_ spielten, wie auf den anderen Beerdigungen zuvor schon. Kurz zuvor war sie noch Mutter geworden. Ihr Tod, wie bei Soichiro, ein Unfalltod (sie wurde angefahren, weil eine Ampel falsch schaltete) und Eri war nun alleine mit ihrer Tochter. Kana wurde für ihre Beerdigung nach Tokio gebracht. Sie wollte bei ihrem Bruder liegen.  
Hisaki und Touko spielten im Duett auf ihrer Beerdigung. Sie waren die Letzten, die vom Orchester übrig waren. Ein Jahr vor Kana starb Natsu an einem elektrischen Schlag bei der Arbeit, vor ihm Renta bei einer Operation, als der Strom ausfiel. Als hätte sich die Technik gegen sie verschworen. Schon Soichiros Tod war merkwürdig und eigentlich war es bescheuert, aber Hisaki wie auch Touko glaubten jemand oder etwas trachtete den ehemaligen Orchester der Digiwelt nach dem Leben. Hisaki hatte sogar einen Verdacht, aber er könne sich nicht erklären wie. Vielleicht waren es wirklich dubiose Zufälle, wenn er auch an diese nicht glaubte.  
„Und was hast du organisiert, Touko?"  
„Du kennst doch meine Freundin Kae. Du müsstest sie auf meiner Hochzeit kennen gelernt haben. Sie hat letztes Jahr Yosukes Cousin Masami geheiratet."  
„Ich glaube schon", murmelte er, wenn er auch kein klares Bild vor Augen hatte.  
„Weißt du, sie war auch schwanger, noch vor mir. Aber ihr Sohn ist kurz nach der Geburt gestorben."  
„Oh... Das muss furchtbar sein."  
Hisaki versuchte mitfühlend zu klingen, obwohl er nicht mehr wusste, wie Toukos Freundin aussah. Es gelang ihm bedingt, als er sich versuchte diese Situation vorzustellen.  
„Ich habe sie nach Koshiros Geburt gefragt, ob sie beide nicht Paten sein wollen. Ich dachte, das heitert sie vielleicht auf. Und du weiß, wie mein Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern ist. Ich habe auch Yosuke so ziemlich alles erzählt. Außer... _diese_ Geschichte, wie du dir denken kannst."  
Touko hörte auf an den Blumen zu reiben, als sie Farbe an ihren Finger erkannte. Stattdessen krallte sie sich an den Stuhl. Hisaki bekam Flashbacks.  
„Wenn mir und Yosuke etwas zustoßen sollte, möchte ich, dass Kae und Masami sich um Koshiro kümmern. Yosukes Eltern sind schon verschieden und ich will nicht, dass mein Kind bei meinen Eltern aufwachsen muss. Er soll Liebe erfahren, nicht den Druck und den ständigen Perfektionsdrang, so wie ich. Mein Sohn soll so leben und so werden, wie er es für richtig hält, nicht was Erwachsene ihm eintrichtern."  
„Ich verstehe dich zu gut. Es ist eine weise Entscheidung."  
„Du findest also nicht, dass ich zu hysterisch reagiere?"  
„Mitnichten. Hätte ich an deiner Stelle auch gemacht."  
Erleichtert seufzte Touko und lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl, dann legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Betamon davon erzählen."  
„Denkst du oft an dein Digimon?", fragte Hisaki und warf auch seinen Kopf zurück und wie Touko starrte er die Decke an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie versuchte zu sehen. Er selbst sah Polarlicht.  
„Manchmal. Aber es wird seltener. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Doch ich kann nicht ständig an die Digiwelt denken. Ich bete immer, dass es Betamon gut geht, aber ich muss auch alleine klar kommen und mein Leben leben. Betamon würde nicht wollen, dass ich trübselig dasitze und Yosuke oder Koshiro dabei vollkommen vergesse. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Tsukaimon wollte, dass du das machst."  
„Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich das denke?"  
„Oh bitte, ich kenne dich, Hisaki."  
Eine Tür im Gang links von ihnen ging auf und eine Krankenschwester steckte den Kopf hinaus. Als sie Touko sah, winkte sie ihr zu.  
„Frau Izumi, Sie können nun reinkommen."  
„Okay", rief Touko zurück und nickte Hisaki noch zu, ehe sie ins Besprechungszimmer ging. Er würde warten, zumindest bis ihr Ehemann von der Arbeit kam.  
Der Wunsch nach einen starken Kaffee motivierte Hisaki aufzustehen und zu den Fahrstühlen zu laufen, wo nicht nur der Kaffeeautomat stand, sondern sich die Wege trafen, die zur Neugeborenen und Frühchen-Abteilung und schließlich in die Kinder-Station führte. Statt nervöse Eltern anzutreffen, hatte Hisaki den Kaffeeautomat für sich alleine und drei Kinder (zwei Jungen, ein Mädchen) liefen bedrückt an ihm vorbei. Er vermutete, dass sie einen Freund oder Klassenkamerad besucht hatten, der schwerkrank war. Als die Kinder gerade in den Fahrstuhl stiegen, hörte Hisaki Geschrei aus der Kinderabteilung. Es klang nicht nach Spaß, auch nicht, dass jemand Schmerzen hätte. Da schimpfte eines der Kinder.  
Hisaki blickte weiter den Gang hinunter, bis eine der Türen aufging und ein Junge regelrecht raus gesprungen kam.  
„Maki, jetzt hör doch auf! Ich will dir doch nur helfen, dass mit Tapirmon zu verkraften."  
„Hau ab! Lass mich endlich in Frieden!"  
Er zögerte, dann aber schloss der Junge die Tür zum Krankenzimmer. Er schien überfordert zu sein, sich Fragen zu stellen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die wuscheligen, schwarzen Haare. Eine Fliegerbrille hing um seinen Hals. Hisaki starrte den Jungen an und als dieser das bemerkte wie geschockt dieses Starren war, schien es ihm unangenehm zu sein.  
Hisaki stellte den Kaffee im Pappbecher auf den Automaten ab und vergaß ihn im selben Moment. Er hatte _Tapirmon_ gehört. Er kannte Tapirmon. Da war ein _-mon_ am Ende. Dieser Junge kannte Digimon.  
Wie hypnotisiert steuerte Hisaki auf den Jungen zu (er schätzte ihn auf zehn oder elf Jahre), versuchte aber seine Gesichtszüge zu entspannen, um den Jungen, der immer noch überfordert und unbeholfen schien nicht noch nervöser zu machen. Der Anblick eines großen Mannes mit Hisakis äußerlichen Merkmalen und eindringlichen Augen reichte.  
„Besuchst du einen Freund?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig und möglichst freundlich. Er bekam ein Nicken.  
„Ich besuche auch eine Freundin. Ich heiße Hisaki Amano. Und du?"  
„Ich heiße Daigo Nishijima. Meine Freundin Maki ist hier."  
„Sie hat dich angeschrien. Habt ihr euch gestritten? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie hier ist?"  
Daigo schwieg weiter. Er spürte zwar, dass Hisaki nette Absichten hegte, doch was ihm auf der Seele lag konnte er nicht aussprechen. Das hatten er und seine Freunde zuvor versucht. Niemand hörte zu. Niemand glaubte es. Die Erwachsenen sagten, sie seien verrückt.  
„Hat es etwas mit dem Digimon zu tun?", fragte Hisaki schließlich direkt. Die Verschlossenheit des Jungen löste sich auf, die Augen wurden groß.  
„Haben Sie _Digimon_ gesagt?", fragte Daigo noch mal nach, da er es nicht glauben konnte.  
„Ja. Enden nicht alle Digimon mit _-mon_? Und Tapirmon ist ein Digimon. Ist es ein Freund von dir?"  
„Tapirmon ist – war der Partner meiner Freundin."  
Bei dem Wort _Partner_ ließ Hisaki seine Finger genau dort über sein Hemd streifen, wo er sein Amulett spüren konnte. Er kam nicht drum herum sich Daigo genauer anzuschauen und sah ein Digivice an seinem Gürtel. Es sah genauso aus wie seines.  
Das Datum. Es war ja der erste. Der 1. August. Es war 1989. Genau vor zehn Jahren kam Hisaki in die Digiwelt. War dieser Junge auch ein Digiritter? Hatte der Troubadour neue Kinder ausgewählt? Warum?  
„Wieso _war_? Ist etwas in der Digiwelt geschehen?", fragte Hisaki weiter, ließ sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken und Daigo war immer noch überrumpelt davon, dass dieser fremde Mann nicht nur Digimon, sondern auch die Digiwelt kannte.  
„Es... ist einiges schief gegangen. Wir dachten, wir könnten es mit den Meister der Dunkelheit aufnehmen. Sie hätten die Digiwelt fast zerstört, wir mussten etwas tun, auch wenn Jijimon und Babamon uns sagten, wir wären noch nicht so weit."  
„Jijimon... und Babamon?"  
Nicht Rosemon und Wisemon?  
„Wer sind die Meister der Dunkelheit?"  
„Das sind vier ziemlich starke und bösartige Digimon. Sie haben die Kriege gewonnen und ganze Ländereien eingenommen. Überall wo sie auftauchten breitete sich Dunkelheit aus."  
„Kriege?", wiederholte Hisaki und seine Maske der Gelassenheit zerbröckelte. „W-Was für Kriege?"  
„Bürgerkriege. Jijimon und Babamon haben uns erzählt, dass es vor langer, langer Zeit eine große Ungerechtigkeit in der Digiwelt gab. Jene, die diese verursacht haben sind schon lange gefallen. Lange Zeit gab es kaum Digimon, die über das Champion-Level hinaus kamen. Als es mehr wurden sehnten sie sich nach Ordnung, nachdem alles lange so chaotisch war. Jeder wollte plötzlich König, Graf, Marschall oder Kaiser sein. Das führte zu Streit. Dann zu Kämpfen."  
In seiner trockene Kehle spürte Hisaki ein Kratzen, dann dass Gefühl, als hätte er Staub im Hals, verkniff es sich aber zu Husten, um nicht noch der Übelkeit zu unterliegen.  
Wieso gab es Kriege in der Digiwelt? Sie hatten doch -  
„Wie bist du denn dahin gekommen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Daigo und dachte angestrengt nach. „Wir waren an der Hikarigaoka Station, haben auf dem Zug gewartet und haben mit unseren Game Boys gespielt. Wir haben uns alle ein Spiel gekauft. Es war billig, weil sie angeblich nicht funktionierten, aber bei uns ging es. Es war wie _Legend of Zelda_ , nur dass man sich ein Tier aussuchen konnte und damit gegen Monster gekämpft hat. Man hat es auch pflegen und füttern können. Jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, sah Bearmon genauso aus wie die Figur, die ich mir ausgesucht habe."  
Nostalgie überflutete Hisakis Geist. Dass, was Daigo ihm sagte klang wie seine Geschichte, nur dass es bei ihm dieses Tamagotchi war, statt ein Game Boy. Er vermutete auch, dass besagter Game Boy nun dass Digivice war. Da sich Hisaki das Digivice genauer ansah, merkte er, dass es Risse hatte. War es kaputt?  
„Warst du lange dort in der Digiwelt?", fragte Hisaki weiter und Daigo fing an über die Fragestellung stutzig zu werden, dennoch antwortete er:  
„Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich dachte, wir wären ein Jahr oder so in der Digiwelt gewesen. Als wir aber wieder hierher kamen waren gerade einmal ein paar Stunden vergangen. Und weil Maki so unter Schock stand, hat jemand den Krankenwagen gerufen."  
„Wegen Tapirmon?", harkte Hisaki nach, Daigo nickte. „Was ist denn mit Tapirmon passiert?"  
„Es ist..."  
Daigo senkte den Kopf und umklammerte sein Digivice. Die Lippen wurden schmal, je schwerer seine Brust wurde.  
„Wir hatten keine Chance. Die Meister der Dunkelheit griffen uns an. Hätte Tapirmon den Angriff nicht abgeblockt, wären wir alle tot. Er hat so viel Kraft verbraucht. Ich glaube, seine Daten sind beschädigt worden und deswegen konnte er nicht digitieren. Also bat er uns, dass wir ihn... ihn... u-und Maki hat alles mitansehen müssen. Keiner von uns konnte etwas unternehmen. Tapirmon... kommt nicht mehr wieder. Wir konnten ihm nicht helfen."  
Daigo versuchte seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wieder diese Nostalgie, diese Flashbacks, dieser Stacheldraht um sein Herz. Hisaki sah Kouta vor sich. Sein Leichnam, den sie verbrannten und Dracmon, der bei Rosemon und Wisemon stand und weinte.  
Obwohl Hisaki sich viele Fragen stellte, am häufigsten über Tsukaimon nachdachte, begann Daigo ihm Leid zu tun. Es hatte sich so viel wiederholt. Dabei hatte man ihnen versprochen, die Digiwelt würde sich verändern. War das etwa eine Lüge? Konnte die Digiwelt wirklich nicht lernen?  
„Hast du jemand davon erzählt?"  
„Ich habe es versucht", sagte Daigo schluchzend. „Aber keiner glaubt uns. Sie sagen, wir lügen. V-Vielleicht stimmt das ja auch. Vielleicht haben wir wirklich nur schlecht geträumt. Das ist vielleicht niemals passiert."  
„Sag das nicht."  
Hisakis plötzlich strenge Stimme holte Daigo aus dem beginnenden Selbstmitleid, wenn auch die Kühle in Hisakis Blick ihm erst wieder etwas Angst machte. Darum auch krampfte seine Schultern, als Hisaki eine Hand auf diese legte.  
„Es ist kein Traum gewesen. Und wenn du nachdenkst, weißt du das, auch wenn das alles wie ein Märchen erscheint."  
„Aber es glaubt uns niemand."  
„Die Leute vergessen leider, dass Märchen nicht das Gegenteil der Realität sind. Sie sind nur ein etwas verzerrtes Spiegelbild. Um so wichtiger ist es, dass Leute wie du und ich uns das vor Augen halten."  
Dann begann Hisaki das erste Mal während dieses Gesprächs Daigo anzulächeln. Seine Hand glitt in seine Hosentasche. Als er sie rausholte und öffnete, lag sein eigenes Digivice ins einer Hand. Daigos Augen wurden geradezu riesig vor Staunen.  
„Sie sind auch...?"  
„Behalte es für dich", sagte Hisaki fast väterlich. „Es ist dein Traum. Und du weißt, Träume verrät man nicht. Die Erwachsenen verstehen es nicht zu träumen, darum glauben sie Kindern nie. Behalte sie in deinem Herzen. Was ist mit deinem Digimon?"  
„Bearmon – ähm, ich meine Baihumon kämpft weiter. Die Digiwelt sei gerettet, doch die Meister der Dunkelheit seien noch nicht ganz besiegt. Ich bin ihm allerdings keine Hilfe mehr. Das Licht meines Digivice wurde vollständig verbraucht. Nun ist es wertlos."  
„Aber das Licht ist in deinem Partner, wenn ich richtig verstehe? Dann musst du noch mehr von deinem Partner träumen. Damit er einen Grund hat, für euch beide weiter zu machen. Träume für euch beide weiter."  
Kurz machte Hisaki einen Schwenk zu der Tür, hinter der Daigos Freundin war. Daigo folgte seinem Blick.  
„Und auch für sie. Verlust kann einen wahnsinnig machen. Sie braucht ihre Freunde mehr denn je."  
„Die anderen aber... Sie wissen nicht, was sie machen sollen", erklärte Daigo niedergeschlagen.  
„Dann ist es um so wichtiger, dass du es weißt. Lass sie nicht hängen, egal was Erwachsene dir vorhalten. Träume weiter von deinem Wunderland, egal wie verrückt es erscheinen mag. Ja?"  
Daigo nickte etwas schüchtern, aber doch erleichtert sein Herz ausschütten zu können. Hisaki fuhr ihm einmal über die zerzausten Haare und für einen Moment sah er sein elfjähriges Selbst vor sich. Mit dem Digivice wieder in der Hosentasche machte sich Hisaki auf zu gehen. Nach wenigen Schritten jedoch blieb er stehen.  
„Sag mal, Daigo", fing er an, zögerte aber, wen er auch nicht wusste warum. Aber er musste fragen.  
„Hast du in der Digiwelt ein Digimon namens Tsukaimon getroffen?"  
„Tsukaimon?", wiederholte Daigo, dem Klang nach war ihm bis eben diese Art Digimon nicht einmal bekannt. „Oder... irgendein Engel-Digimon, dass viel zu egozentrisch und zynisch und mürrisch für ein Engel ist? Und selbstbewusst? Und zielstrebig... Und nachdenklich. Klug. Aufrichtig. Ehrlich... und viel zu viel schläft?"  
„Nein. Tut mir Leid", antwortete Daigo und ahnte, nach wem Hisaki da fragte. Niedergeschlagen sank Hisakis Kopf und er sah sich wieder das Schachbrettmuster vor seinen Füßen an und fragte sich, auf welchem Feld denn sein Schwarzer König stand. Tsukaimon hätte doch nie zugelassen, dass die Digiwelt sich wieder ins Chaos stürzte, nicht nach alledem. Aber die Digiwelt war groß, selbst sie hatten in vier Jahren nicht alles gesehen. Vielleicht kämpfte er auch einfach an einer anderen Stelle gegen diese Meister der Dunkelheit (was nebenbei ein überaus unkreativer Titel war).  
Ein Sonnenstrahl, der die weißen und schwarzen Felder zum strahlen brachten holte Hisaki aus seiner Lethargie. Er schaute noch einmal zu Daigo, der sich entschied noch etwas zu bleiben und nochmal zu Maki zu gehen, sobald der Arzt nach ihr geschaut hätte. Er und Hisaki warfen sich einen letzten Blick zu und lächelten sich an.  
Touko kam ihm schließlich entgegen. Als sie fragte, wo er war zögerte Hisaki, aber nicht lang genug um Misstrauen in ihr zu wecken. Er erklärte, er hätte sich mit dem Jungen unterhalten, weil er sich wegen dem Unfall seines Freundes die Schuld gab. Touko fragte nicht weiter. Hisaki hätte es ohnehin nicht geschafft Touko davon zu erzählen. In ihrer aktuellen Lage zu hören, was in der Digiwelt los war, oder gewesen war würde sie noch mehr strapazieren. Sie würde zu Betamon wollen, wüsste nicht wie und sie konnte doch nicht ohne ihren Sohn einfach in die Digiwelt. Es war besser, wenn sie es nicht erfuhr. Auch wenn sie fragte, schließlich bemerkte Touko auf der Heimfahrt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, blieb Hisaki beharrlich, wenn er auch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass bis zum Abend hielt. Er konnte nur an Tsukaimon denken. Er hoffte einfach, dass Tsukaimon nichts passiert war. Er hoffte es so sehr.  
Als Asami wieder nach Hause kam, saß Hisaki auf der Couch, sein Digivice anstarrend und Vivaldis zweiten Wintersatz spielend, hoffend, die Melodie erreiche Tsukaimon und er wüsste damit, dass sein Partner an ihn dachte, auch wenn er nun ein anderes Leben führte.  
„Hisaki? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja. Ich habe über ein paar Dinge nachgedacht."  
„Worüber denn?"  
Die Musik verstummte und Hisaki legte seine andere Hand über sein Digivice.  
„Wie denkst du über Kinder?"

𝅗𝅥

Hisakis Kinderpläne rückten etwas weiter in die Zukunft, als knapp eine Woche nach seinem Treffen mit Daigo nun auch Touko starb. Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gab es erneut technische Probleme und jemand fuhr den beiden ins Auto. Sie hatten beide keine Chance.  
Auf ihrer Beerdigung sah Hisaki Kae und Masami, die Koshiro im Kinderwagen liegen hatten. Er war stark genug, dass er nicht mehr im Krankenhaus bleiben musste. Auch Toukos Eltern (Toukos Vater trug seine Marine-Uniform) sah er dort, tief bestürzt und scheinbar auch Reue empfanden, ihrer Tochter doch zu wenig gegeben zu haben.  
Hisaki spielte auf einem kleinen Keyboard _Stand by me_ für seine Freundin. Er war das letzte Orchestermitglied. Er war allein. Allein, wissend, dass in der Digiwelt etwas nicht stimmte und nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, wie jeden Tag ständig auf sein Digivice zu starren und nach Hikarigaoka zu fahren, in der Hoffnung etwas täte sich.  
Die Einsamkeit und Wut warf Hisaki in eine tiefe depressive Episode, wie er sie lange nicht mehr hatte. Eine Phase ständiger Traurigkeit, Lustlosigkeit und Albträumen, wenn er es denn einmal schaffte zu schlafen. Er kam nicht aus dem Bett. Er aß wenig und ging kaum hinaus. Wenn, dann lief er ziellos umher. Auf der Arbeit war er unkonzentriert. Hisaki wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Er hatte Sehnsucht nach Tsukaimon.  
Asami machte die Depression ihres Mannes wahnsinnig. Hisaki ignorierte ihre Hilfe genauso wie ihre Beschwerden, versuchte seine Arbeit rumzubekommen, wie auch den anschließenden Rest des Tages. Irgendwann konnte Asami nicht mehr und sie stellte ein Ultimatum in all ihrer Verzweiflung. Hisaki hatte seine sporadische Melancholie zu einen Dauerzustand werden lassen und entweder, er riss sich zusammen und würde endlich anfangen dagegen anzukämpfen oder sie ginge. Er sagte nichts dazu.  
Asami ging anschließend für eine Woche zu ihren Eltern. Sie brauchte Abstand.  
Hisaki wusste nicht, was er in dieser Woche getan hatte. Vermutlich nichts. Diese sieben Tage würden anschließend aus seinen Erinnerungen gelöscht werden. Er lag nur da und starrte die weiße Wand an und wünschte sich, sie könnte Schnee sein. Hikarigaoka gab er auf. Statdessen spielte er ie Sound-Datei ab, die Rentas Vater eins programmierte. Renta überraschte ihm vor seinen Tod eine Diskette mit der Datei. Hisaki spielte sie immer wieder auf seinem Rechner ab, hoffend man finde ihn. Vergebens.  
Er starrte weiter ins Nichts. Er hielt sein Digivice in der Hand. Er glaubte, Tsukaimon sei bei ihm und würde ihm sagen, wie sehr er Hisaki vermisste. Und Hisaki würde ihm unter Tränen antworten, dass er auch ihn vermisste, während er weiter ins Weiße starrte, bis bunte Blitze vor seinen Augen erschienen, ineinander verliefen und dann verschwanden. Wenn er aufstand, dann nur für die Dusche. Das warme Wasser half das er seinen Körper spürte, doch kaum war es dahin, ergriff ihn wieder der Frost der Melancholie. Manchmal sprang er bis zu fünfmal am Tag unter die Dusche und stand dort eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe er sich wieder ins Bett legte. Er aß kaum. Er schlief nicht, obwohl er sterbensmüde war. Er ging nicht ans Telefon oder vor die Türe. Er ließ die Fenster auf, obwohl es kalt wurde. Er wünschte, Tsukaimon käme hierher und nehme ihn mit. Egal wohin. Seine Brust war schwer. Ihm war kalt.  
Was Hisaki empfand waren Vorboten einer Bronchitis. Asami kam nach einer Woche wieder Heim, besorgt und sich Vorwürfe machend und fand ihren klatschnassen Ehemann im Bett liegen. Hisaki bekam hohes Fieber und einen Husten, den er nie ganz weg bekam (aber nicht medikamentös behandeln musste). Im Krankenhaus wurde er wieder Herr seiner Sinne, was wohl an dem Tapetenwechsel lag. Das erste was er sah, war Asami mit verlaufenem Eyeliner und roten Wangen. Seine Frau weinen zu sehen bewegte in Hisaki mehr, wie das warme Wasser. Sie hatte wegen ihm geweint. Genauso wie Tsukaimon einst wegen ihm weinen musste. Er wollte das nicht. Das alles nicht.  
„Entschuldige... ich habe zu lange geschlafen", war das erste, was er murmelte. Asami glaubte zwar nicht, dass Hisaki da schon gänzlich bei sich war, doch sie spürte, wie er versuchte ihre Hand zu drücken, die sie hielt.  
Asamis Tränen gaben Hisaki schließlich den Schub Motivation, den er brauchte. Er entschied sich doch zu kämpfen. Vielleicht waren es auch die Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente, die man ihm im Krankenhaus gab. Die Ärzte, die zwar keine Suizidgefahr in Hisaki sahen, es aber nicht ganz ausschlossen überwiesen ihn an einen Psychotherapeuten.  
Ende November fing Hisaki nun endlich die Psychotherapie an, vor der er sich lange grämte. Sein Therapeut war in Ordnung. Hisaki sprach sich über seine Familie, insbesondere über seinen Vater aus. Den Wunderland-Fall behielt er jedoch für sich. Die Digiwelt und Tsukaimon waren seine kleine Welt. Bis zu seinem Geburtstag im Dezember ging es Hisaki etwas besser. Er lachte sogar darüber, dass Asami der Kuchen verbrannt war (trotzdem aß er ihn). Im anschließenden Frühjahr sogar deutlich. Er schaffte es wieder sich zu beschäftigen. Die Lust auf Ideen, sogar wieder auf diese abwegigen, die Asami nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber liebte. Er begann wieder zu witzeln und an den freien Tagen spontan mit Asami fortzufahren, egal wohin, solange sie zusammen waren. Und auch die Lust mehr wie seine Frau einfach im Arm zu halten, wenn sie zusammen im Bett lagen.  
Hisaki spielte etwas öfter am Klavier, fing auch an etwas modernere Songs ganz klassisch wiederzugeben. Seine Schüler hatten diese Idee und Hisaki ließ sich darauf ein, schließlich motivierte es sie und es machte ihnen Spaß. Außerdem hatte er dadurch sich einigen, vor allem ausländische Künstlern widmen können. Die Mischung aus alter Klassik und Neuem lenkten ihn ab von der Sorge und der Einsamkeit. Asami roch den Braten und versuchte Hisaki auf dieser Schiene zum weiterfahren zu bringen. Spaß zu haben. Und er hatte Spaß.  
David Bowie spielte an einem klaren Maiabend im Tokio Dome, wohin Asami Hisaki schleifte. So kurzfristig bekamen sie natürlich keine Karten mehr, doch das Dach eines Gebäudes, auf dass sie über die Feuerleiter hoch kamen (was eigentlich illegal war, was sie beide aber nur an den verführerischen Kick aus Zeiten in der Yankee-Szene erinnerten). Es war laut genug um alles gut mithören und mitsingen zu können. Dafür sahen sie nichts, aber dem Licht der Scheinwerfer zu folgen und die Lichter der anderen Hochhäuser zu betrachten, die im unterschiedlichen Takt ein und aus gingen wie in einer Discothek reichte auch. Hisaki legte die Decke, die sie für diesen kalten Abend mitgenommen hatten enger um sie beide. Sie saßen schon über zwei Stunden hier oben.  
David Bowie sang _Heroes_. Hisaki mochte den Song, hatte ihn auch schon auf dem Klavier gespielt, aber zugegeben, ohne den Beat und den Gesang war es nicht ganz das Gleiche. Aber Hisaki sang im Kopf mit. Ja, er mochte den Song, nicht unbedingt wegen dem Sänger und der Musik an sich, aber irgendwie erinnerte es ihn an früher. An die Digiwelt, auf eine angenehme Weise. Dieses Gefühl, etwas erreicht zu haben. Zusammen. Wenn es auch nur ein winziger Moment in der Digiwelt war, vielleicht sogar weniger wie ein Tag. Aber sie waren Helden, irgendwann einmal in einer verrückten, digitalen Märchenwelt.  
„Alles gut, Hisaki?"  
„Ja. Der Song erinnert ich nur irgendwie an früher, ich weiß nur nicht warum", antwortete er und gab Asami einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Warst du mal ein Held?"  
„Held klingt irgendwie albern. Was ist schon ein Held? Aber es gibt Momente, die mich haben wie ein Held fühlen lassen. Mit Touko. Natsu, Renta, mit den Zwillingen. Mit Kouta."  
Und mit Tsukaimon.  
„Du bist für mich ein Held, Hisaki. Du gibst dir Mühe, auch wenn ich dir immer dafür erst einen Tritt in den Hintern geben muss."  
„Helden verändern die Welt. Und ich habe eigentlich kein Interesse daran, sie großartig zu ändern."  
„Du alter großkotziger Angeber denkst natürlich wieder in riesigen Dimensionen. Denk öfter mal in kleinen Schritten", schimpfte Asami scherzhaft und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, dabei setzte sie sich wieder auf. „Es reicht doch wenn man den Alltag verändern kann. Und meinen Alltag stellst du oft genug auf den Kopf. Und jetzt... machst du es auch wieder."  
Hisaki dachte, sie rede von seiner Arbeit. Doch Asami lächelte ihn an und hielt seine Hand mit ihren beiden fest. Sie könnten Helden sein, wenn auch nur für einen Tag, sang David Bowie in die Nacht.  
„Wir bekommen ein Baby, Hisaki."  
Einen Augenblick starrte Hisaki nur, im nächsten fiel er Asami in die Arme, küsste Haar, Stirn und Gesicht, ohne sie loszulassen. Weiter erzählte David Bowie von seinen Eintags-Helden und Hisaki fühlte sich, als gehöre er zu ihnen. Er fühlte sich für diesen winzigen Moment wie ein Held, das erste Mal seit knapp elf Jahren. Er wünschte, Tsukaimon wäre bei ihm und könnte mit ihm diese Freude fühlen.

𝅘𝅥𝅯

Der Tag, an dem Yuki geboren wurde Hisaki als recht unwirklich bezeichnen. Die Schwangerschaft zu verdauen war das eine. Seine Tochter schließlich zu sehen, wahrhaftig, war wieder anders. Es war zu intensiv und überwältigend, dass sein Gehirn es nicht schaffte diese Flut an Emotionen zu verarbeiten, was darin resultierte, dass Hisaki nicht mehr wusste, was er fühlen sollte.  
Auf der Entbindungsstation stehend, hinter Glas brauchte er nicht lange, um sein Kind zu finden. Zwischen all den dunkelhaarigen Neugeborenen ragte eines heraus, mit lichten, hellen Haar und auch der Teint war etwas heller. Yuki lag da in ihrem Bettchen und schlief.  
Das war sein Kind, was da schlief. Seins. Er hatte das gemacht.  
Er setzte sich irgendwann, ein paar andere frischgebackene Eltern und Angehörige sahen sich die Neugeborenen an und wunderten sich, wo das Blondchen herkam, erblickten aber schnell Hisaki und rechneten sich eins und eins zusammen. Sie lächelten ihm zu, nickten und gratulierten ihm, wenn auch nur aus Höflichkeit.  
Man sah, dass er der Vater der kleinen Yukino war, die in der Nacht des 24. Dezembers zur Welt kam – drei Tage nach Hisakis eigenem Geburtstag –, nachdem ihre Mutter sieben Stunden in den Wehen lag und wenn sie nicht gerade fluchte, so ziemlich jeden um sich herum den Tod wünschte. Blonde und blauäugige Kinder wie Hisaki selbst kamen nicht jeden Tag in Tokio auf die Welt. Man sah, dass er Yukis Vater war und ein bisschen stolz machte ihn das.  
Und dann geriet Hisaki ins stocken. Plötzlich war er starr, hielt noch den Kaffee in der Hand, den er sich vom Automaten geholt hatte, trank aber nichts. Ganz plötzlich, nach all der Zeit, musste Hisaki an seinen Vater denken. Oder zumindest an den Mann, den er mit Vater ansprach und Hisaki fragte sich etwas, worüber er nie einen Gedanken verlor.  
Wie hatte sich sein Vater gefühlt, nachdem er geboren wurde?  
Masato Amano war nicht blond und hatte keine blauen Augen. Stand er auch da, sah sich die Reihen der Wiegen an, um sich sein Kind anzusehen, nur um dann ernüchternd festzustellen, dass dieses Kind nicht seins sein konnte? Er musste ungläubig dagestanden haben, immer wieder kontrolliert haben, ob der Name stimmte, oder sich nur in der Reihe geirrt hatte, aber Nein, hatte er nicht. Hatten die Leute auch gefragt, welches sein Kind war? Was hatte er getan? Nichts gesagt? Hatte er geantwortet und dabei fragende Blicke geerntet? Oder hatte er da schon verneint, einen Sohn zu haben?  
So wie Hisaki all die Jahre mitbekommen hatte, hatte sein Vater damals schon gewusst, dass das Kind, das im Bauch seiner Ehefrau heranwuchs nicht von ihm sein konnte. Hisakis Eltern hatten in der Zeit heftige Probleme und seine Mutter schlief bei Freundinnen, statt zu Hause, zog für acht Wochen sogar aus. Als sie wieder zu ihrem Mann zurückkehrte, war sie bereits schwanger. Hatte er es da schon gewusst? Oder hatte er die Hoffnung bewahrt, dass es vielleicht doch sein Kind war?  
„Herr Amano?"  
Eine Krankenschwester tippte Hisaki auf die Schultern und er erschrak sich dabei fast zu Tode. Die Krankenschwester war kaum älter als er und lächelte ihn trotz ihres eigenen Schrecks an, so groß und breit dass man ihre Zähne fast zählen konnte. In einer rosa Decke eingewickelt wurde Yuki von ihr getragen.  
„Alles sieht gut aus. Yukino ist kerngesund. Ich dachte, ich bringe sie gleich zu Ihnen", sagte sie, weiter lächelnd und übergab sie Hisaki vorsichtig, dann ging sie wieder (weiterhin freudestrahlend und bei längerer Betrachtung wirkte es durchaus gruselig).  
Yuki sah so klein aus. Sie war keine dreißig Zentimeter groß und wog auch nicht sonderlich viel, aber die Hebammen sagten zu ihm, dass das nicht tragisch sei. Von Nahen betrachtet war ihr Haar gar nicht so licht (für ein Baby eben) und noch mehr musste Hisaki feststellen, dass Yuki aussah wie er auf seinen Babyfotos. Obwohl dieser Gedanke Hisaki eigentlich freuen sollte, tat er es nicht. Stattdessen sah er seinen Vater, versuchte ihn sich dreiundzwanzig Jahre jünger vorzustellen und wie er aussah, als er seinen Sohn das erste Mal in den Armen hielt, wenn er das denn überhaupt gewollt hätte. Die Reaktion der Leute.  
Auf einmal fühlte sich Hisaki schuldig. Er konnte nichts dafür, das war logisch, aber er war so von Scham erfüllt, bei dem Versuch die Empfindungen seines Vaters nachvollziehen zu wollen.  
Das Zittern und die Angst, die er ausstrahlte weckten Yuki schließlich und sie begann laut zu weinen, bis ihr ganzes Gesicht knallrot wurde. Es riss Hisaki zumindest aus seinem emotionalen Tief.  
„He, pscht, pscht, ruhig. Alles ist gut", sprach er auf kleine Wesen ein, dass zwar nicht mehr schrie, aber wimmerte, dass Gesicht auch nicht mehr ganz so rot. Er wippte die Arme etwas, bis Yuki nur noch vereinzelt ein Glucksen von sich gab. Dann machte sie ihre Augen auf, blinzelte, hielt sie geschlossen und öffnete sie wieder. Sie schaute unkontrolliert umher und traf dabei auch den Blick ihres Vaters. Hisaki war sich zwar sicher, dass Neugeborene noch gar nicht richtig in der Lage waren etwas zu fokussieren, dennoch glaubte er daran, dass seine Tochter genau das tat. Hisakis Herz begann heftig zu klopfen, aber es war nicht schlimm. Statt sie schließlich weiter zu wippen, schaukelte er sie sachte hin und her und Yuki war ganz still. Hisaki summte. Ob sie bereits verstand, dass er das war? Sie bewegte zumindest ihre Augen und ihren Kopf nicht mehr so wild umher, sondern beschränkte sich auf einen kleinen Radius. Hisaki hob sie etwas an, summte lauter und dann fiel ihm auch ein, was er da summte. Anfangs war es ihm nicht klar gewesen, er hatte einfach das von sich geben, was ihm als erstes eingefallen war. Es war Vivaldis Winter.  
Das Gefühl, gleich einer warmen Hand, dass sei Herz umschloss durchströmte ihn, je länger Hisaki sein Baby ansah und er erinnerte sich, dass schon einmal gefühlt haben. Dieser Moment, als noch so ein kleines Wesen gerade auf die Welt kam, nicht wissend, was um ihn herum geschah und um es zu beruhigen, hatte Hisaki es auch in den Arm genommen und auch diese Melodie gesummt.  
Es war eine Form der Verliebtheit die Hisaki zu Tränen rührte, dass gleiche Gefühl, dass er einst schon bei Poyomon empfand. In diesem Augenblick wünschte sich Hisaki so sehr, dass Tsukaimon bei ihm wäre. Gerade weil er so glücklich war.  
„Ich wünschte, du könntest sie sehen, Tsukaimon..."  
„Hisaki?"  
Asami war neben ihm aufgetaucht und schaute erst etwas besorgt. Man sah Hisaki an, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte, aber sich lächelte, als sie schnell feststellte, dass es nur Freudentränen waren.  
„Yuki gefällt dir?" „Wie könnte sie das nicht?", sagte er und schniefte ganz kurz. Asami, im Krankenhauspyjama gekleidet, setzte sich neben ihn und bekam sofort einen Kuss von ihm.  
„Sie ist das süßeste Mädchen auf der Welt."  
„Da haben wir beide zusammen hervorragende Arbeit geleistet", kicherte Asami. Bei den Worten _wir beide zusammen_ krochen erneut böse Erinnerungen an seinen Vater hoch, der am Tag von Hisakis Geburt sicher nicht so empfand wie er nun. Doch statt dass seine Depression ihn wieder zurück in dieses Loch zerrte, ließ der Überschuss an Glückshormonen nicht einmal zu, dass er solche Gedanken überhaupt zu Ende denken konnte.  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Ich wäre auch zu dir ins Krankenzimmer gekommen."  
„Da gehe ich nicht mehr rein", maulte Asami und lehnte sich an Hisakis Schulter. „Ich bin mit zwei anderen Frauen im Zimmer, die beide gleichzeitig Besuch bekommen haben. Ihre Babys plärren die ganze Zeit und sind umringt von der gesamten Verwandtschaft. Noch länger und ich werde klaustrophob."  
„Yuki wird auch die nächsten paar Wochen nur plärren."  
„Mein Baby plärrt nicht. Mein Baby ist etwas besonderes", und wie aufs Wort begann Yuki zu wimmern. Bevor aber dieses Plärren zu einem Weinen oder einem Schreien übergehen konnte, begann Hisaki erneut sie wieder etwas zu schaukeln. Es erzielte seine Wirkung.  
„Das werden abenteuerliche Wochen", schnaufte Hisaki und beobachtete Yuki dabei, wie sie wieder eindöste.  
„Böse Zungen sagen, die nächsten achtzehn Jahre würden sehr abenteuerlich werden."  
Asami lächelte, aber es färbte nicht auf ihren Mann ab. Stattdessen drifteten seine Gedanken ab und sie las seine Gedanken regelrecht von seiner Mine. Wenn Yuki irgendwann auch die Schnauze voll von ihren Eltern hatte? Wenn sie so wie er werden würde? Wenn auch sie ihn irgendwann anbrüllte, warum man sie hat auf die Welt kommen lassen?  
Hisaki bemühte sich nicht zu zittern, um Yuki nicht zu wecken und er schaffte es auch, aber nur weil Asami näher an ihn rückte und ihre Hand behutsam auf seinen Arm legte.  
„Du wirst ein guter Vater. Ich sehe euch zwei jetzt schon zusammen vor den NES sitzen und rumbrüllen."  
„Müsste es nicht heißen _Wir werden sicher gute Eltern_?"  
„Ich weiß schon, dass ich eine gute Mutter sein werde. Oder möchtest du das in Frage stellen?"  
„Dann wäre ich ja bescheuert."  
Sie lachten. Asami schloss irgendwann die Augen und döste wie ihre Tochter allmählich vor sich hin, nur Hisaki blieb wach, mit dem Gewicht von zwei Frauen auf ihm. Aber er fühlte sich glücklich. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er so einmal außerhalb der Digiwelt fühlen würde. Die Digiwelt war unerreichbar. Seine Freunde waren nicht mehr. Er hatte kaum mehr etwas, bis auf die Ungewissheit, was mit Tsukaimon war und die Sehnsucht, wenigstens zu wissen wie es ihm ging und der unmöglich erscheinende Wunsch seinem Digimon seine Familie zeigen zu können.  
Und doch saß Hisaki hier und fing vor Glück an zu weinen.

𝅘𝅥𝅱

Sie waren eine kleine Familie, die nicht viel hatte aber weder Hisaki noch Asami haben das je als besonders schlimm empfunden. Noch vor Yukis Geburt waren sie in ein kleines Haus gezogen, dass sie Dank Vitamin B mieten konnten und trotz Ermangelung eines fahrbaren Untersatzes, machten sie mit Yuki so viele Ausflüge wie nur möglich. Yuki hatte sich schnell als ein sehr aufgeschlossenes Kind herausgestellt, dass man für so ziemlich alles begeistern konnte und schnell ihre Angst verlor, sobald man ihr erklärte, dass etwas, das grotesk erschien eigentlich vollkommen harmlos war (was natürlich die Folge hatte dass sie, als sie in der Lage war kleine Tierchen einzufangen, diese auch ständig mit ins Haus nahm).  
Auch wenn ihre Freude an Büchern sich spät zeigte, hatte sie von klein auf eine große Vorliebe für Geschichten. Diese Vorliebe hatte Hisaki ihr vererbt und als leidenschaftlicher Geschichtenerzähler begann er früh Yuki Märchen vorgelesen. Er begann mit Alice im Wunderland, irgendwann arbeitete er sich durch die gesamten Märchen, die einst das Orchester durch die Digiwelt begleitete und manchmal widerstand er seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen nicht, da vermischten sich die Märchen mit seinen Erfahrungen während der Typus-Apartheid. Vielleicht war sein Ton, vielleicht seine Mimik, aber etwas verriet Yuki da schon, dass ihr Vater über Dinge sprach, die er aus keinem Buch hatte.  
Asami blieb die ersten achtzehn Monate zu Hause, um sich ganz um Yuki zu kümmern, während Hisaki zusehen sollte, dass er weiter an seinem Lehrerberuf arbeitete. Nach diesen eineinhalb Jahren arbeitete Asami wieder als Floristin, aber auf Teilzeit, um mehr zu Hause sein zu können. An ihren Arbeitstagen, wenn auch Hisaki in der Musikschule war kamen Asamis Eltern und kümmerten sich um ihr Enkelkind.  
Hisakis Eltern weniger. Er hatte seine Eltern über Yukis Geburt in Kenntnis gesetzt und ihnen (auf etwas Nachdruck von Asami) Bilder der Kleinen per Post geschickt. Seine Mutter kam zwei- oder dreimal um ihre Enkelin zu sehen. Sein Vater kam nie. Aber Hisaki war es nicht schade drum. Seinen Vater in der Nähe seiner Tochter zu wissen würde ihn mehr beunruhigen und wie er seinen Vater einschätzte, würde er ohnehin keine Pflicht sehen, Yuki überhaupt als Enkelin anzuerkennen. Um so besser, wenn sie mit seiner Ablehnung nicht in Berührung kam. Dafür wollte Hisaki ihr all die väterliche Liebe geben, die er nie bekam. Sein Herz machte Sprünge, wenn er nach Hause kam und Asami und Yuki bereits auf ihn warteten. Sie hatten nie viel, aber sie machten das Beste daraus. Und sie waren glücklich. Hisaki war glücklich.  
Sein Paradies bröckelte im Oktober 1994. Yuki bekam Fieber. Man dachte sich nicht viel dabei, schließlich ging um die Zeit bereits die erste Grippewelle um und sowohl Hisaki, als auch Asami hatten sich davor etwas eingefangen. Der Kinderarzt verschrieb ihr etwas, was aber nur bedingt half. Der Husten ließ nach, aber das Fieber und die Kopfschmerzen blieben. Der Kinderarzt verschrieb etwas anderes, was aber auch nicht half, nur dass sie müde und schlapp wurde. Man schob es auf die Medikamente. Hisaki wie auch Asami gingen in diesen Tagen nicht arbeiten und als zu Yukis Fieber Übelkeit dazukam und sie mitten in der Nacht zu brechen begann, zudem jammerte, dass sie nichts sah, brachten sie sie ins Krankenhaus.  
Man gab ihr sofort Antibiotika und Infusionen. Der Verdacht lag bei einer Meningitis. Wie Yuki sich damit infizierte konnte nie geklärt werden. Die Ärzte sagten nur, dass sie fast unverschämtes Glück hatte. Der Verlauf war langsam und die Antibiotika schlugen gut an. Sie würde eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, aber sie würde sich davon erholen – doch um ihr Augenlicht zu retten kam die Hilfe zu spät. Die Ärzte hofften, dass dies nur temporär sei und sobald die Entzündung fort wäre, würde Yuki auch wieder anfangen können zu sehen.  
Doch nichts half. Das wurde auch Yuki mit der Zeit klar. Man sah ihr an, dass sie trauerte, wie man Hisaki die Hilflosigkeit ansah. Sein kleines Mädchen war erblindet und er konnte nichts tun. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Man sagte ihm, Meningitis würde durch Viren ausgelöst werden und Hisaki dachte gleich an seine Bronchitis. Er war gesund, aber die Viren waren in ihm und brachen aus, sobald er geschwächt war. Hatte er Yuki angesteckt?  
Die Ärzte verneinte es und doch schob die Dunkelheit in Hisakis Herzen die Schuld auf ihn, um ihn wieder in dieses abgrundtiefe Loch zu ziehen.  
„Das bleibt so, oder?", fragte Yuki. Sie fragte oft und sie kannte die Antwort, aber sie schien zu hoffen, dass irgendwann irgendjemand etwas anderes antworten würde, doch dies geschah nie. Ihre Eltern machten sich in der Hinsicht auf keine Hoffnung und beschönigten es vor Yuki nicht. Es würde so bleiben und das war allen dreien klar.  
„Kann ich nicht mehr mit meinen Freunden spielen? Darf ich keinen Ausflug mehr machen?", fragte Yuki weiter geknickt. Asami wählte ihre Worte gut aus, doch ihr Mann war schneller. Etwas an ihm war auf einmal ganz anders. Obwohl Hisaki Yuki nur über den Kopf streichelte und seine anschließende Worte ihr Mut zusprechen wollten, löste die Aura, die Hisaki schlagartig umgab Unbehagen aus. Er wehrte sich. Er würde sich nicht wieder in diese Schwärze ziehen lassen. Er hatte Asami bereits einmal zum weinen gebracht, dass würde er bei seiner Tochter nicht zulassen.  
Hisaki kroch also im selben Moment, als er in dieses Loch fiel wieder heraus, aber etwas zog er dabei mit sich an die Oberfläche.  
„Du kannst alles tun, was du zuvor auch getan hast, Yuki", sprach er. „Nur über kleinere und größere Umwege. Aber es ist machbar. Wir müssen diese Umwege nur finden. Und wir müssen uns alle anstrengen. Du ganz besonders. Hast du verstanden, Yukino?"  
Hisaki sprach Yuki vollen Namen nie aus, eigentlich nur, wenn sie etwas anstellte. Nun fühlte auch Yuki die Aura, die von ihrem Vater kam. Asami fiel ein, dass dieses Gefühl von einst kannte, als Hisaki noch ein Yankee war. Nur noch erdrückender. Seine Augen ein Loch, das Schauriges barg und sein nettes Lächeln vertuschte es. Zum ersten Mal machte ihr Ehemann Asami Angst.  
Zu Beginn sagte Asami sich, dass alles vollkommen normal sei. Für Yuki war alles neu und natürlich war sie schnell mit den Dingen überfordert. Zu Essen fiel ihr schwer und Hisaki untersagte es Asami deutlich, auch nur auf die Idee zukommen ihr zu helfen. Einerseits dämpfte Hisaki dadurch ihre Fürsorge, mit der sie vielleicht irgendwann übertrieben hätte, nur der Ton den er dabei annahm gefiel ihr nicht. Aber sie schluckte es runter. Irgendwann aß Yuki ganz leicht mit Löffel alleine. Sie versuchte sich zu merken, wo alles stand und ging sehr vorsichtig die Treppe nach oben. Das Gefühl für einen Blindenstock gewann sie schnell. Mit dem herumtollen musste sie jedoch kürzer treten. Aber Hisaki fand Mittel und Wege, dass seine Tochter doch auf dem Spielplatz Spaß haben konnte.  
Asami wünschte, die meiste Zeit wäre so gewesen, doch oft schimpfte Hisaki mit Yuki. Sie hatte früh mitbekommen, dass Hisaki ein strenger Lehrer sein sollte und nun, wo sie ihn so beobachten konnte glaubte sie das auch. Hisaki ließ seine Therapie schleifen. Für ihn war Yuki wichtig, was verständlich für ein Elternteil war, doch er übertrieb und Fehler verzieh er kaum. Hisaki war darauf bedacht Yukis Gehör und ihren Geruchssinn zu sensibilisieren und fing früh damit an. Er spielt Duft Memory mit ihr und stellte sie manchmal einfach ab und rief sie oder hatte eine Glocke, damit sie lernte die Position der Quellen zu bestimmen. Das missfiel Asami, schließlich war Yuki ein Kind und kein Hund. Wenn sie dann auch noch zu viele Fehler machte, weil sie unkonzentriert oder müde war, wurde er böse. Er schimpfte nicht, zumindest nicht laut. Schlimmer – er machte Yuki Angst. Würde sie sich nicht anstrengen und an sich arbeiten, würde sie immer ihrer Blindheit unterliegen und auf Hilfe angewiesen sein. Und Yuki spürte dann diese Aura wieder, die ihrem Vater dieses militärische gab, von dem Kollegen schon erzählten. Hisaki stand da wie ein Feldwebel, die zu Bosozoku-Zeiten schon.  
„Du übertreibst mit deinem Training, weißt du das?", schnauzte Asami eines abends. Hisaki, auf der Couch sitzend und die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt, mit Berichten über Personen, die selbst blinde Angehörige haben. Er sah auf, verstand aber den Grund für Asamis üble Laune nicht.  
„Ich versuche mich nur weiterzubilden."  
„Darum geht es auch nicht. Aber du richtest Yuki ab."  
„Ich will ihr doch nur helfen."  
„Du machst ihr Angst! Merkst du das nicht?"  
„Angst?"  
Hisaki klappte das Buch zu. Er verschränkte wie Asami ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nie würde ich meinem Kind Angst einjagen."  
„Nun, das tust du aber. Du redest ihr ein, wenn sie nicht an sich arbeitet wird sie nie etwas mit sich machen können."  
„Das ist eine Tatsache. Ja, sie ist ein Kind, aber man muss ihr gleich klarmacht, dass sie etwas tun muss. Sie kann von der Blindheit nicht geheilt werden, aber sie kann lernen damit umzugehen und sich von ihrem Defizit nicht einnehmen zu lassen."  
„Aber warum denn jetzt schon? Sie hat genug Zeit das langsam alles zu lernen. Lass sie doch auch ein Kind sein!"  
„Weil die Welt nun einmal kein Kinderspielplatz ist, Asami! Die Welt ist nicht nett. Die Welt neigt dazu öfters mal verrückt zu werden, also muss man lernen mit allen Wassern gewaschen zu sein."  
Es rumpelte und dieses Geräusch kam von oben. Hisaki sprang sofort von der Couch und war sogar vor Asami an der Treppe. Am oberen Ende saß Yuki, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie war ausgerutscht.  
„Schatz, was hast du macht?"  
„Ich bin hingefallen, Mama. Ich habe die Stufe verpasst", schluchzte Yuki und rieb sich das Schienbein. Aber sie stand gleich wieder auf. Ernsthaft verletzt schien sie nicht zu sein.  
Asami atmete auf, bis ihr Mann neben ihr in die Knie ging, um auf Augenhöhe mit Yuki zu sein. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und wie er es tat ließ Asami eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen.  
„Yukino, was habe ich dir gesagt?"  
„D-Das ich aufpassen muss."  
„Richtig. Wieso tust du es nicht? Du kannst nicht so leichtsinnig umherlaufen. Du bist nun mal blind, also musst du aufpassen!"  
„I-Ich weiß", wimmerte Yuki und begann zu zittern.  
„Mama und ich können nicht immer auf dich aufpassen. Draußen in der Welt läuft es nicht wie zu Hause. Da nimmt niemand Rücksicht auf dich."  
„Ich... w-weiß."  
„Hisaki, Schluss damit!", flüsterte Asami und schüttelte den Kopf, Hisaki aber ignorierte sie weitgehend. Sie glaubte, die Temperatur im Raum sei gesunken. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie eingefroren.  
„Du sagst dies immer, Yukino. Trotzdem gibst du dir nicht mehr Mühe."  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe, Papa. Wirklich!"  
„Wäre es so, wärst du nicht ausgerutscht. Diesmal waren es nur ein paar Stufen. Nächstes Mal könnte es die ganze Treppe sein. Es könnte auf der Straße sein. Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du dich schwer verletzt oder dich jemand anfährt, aber du musst auch lernen, das Vorsicht keine Selbstverständlichkeit ist und du selbst auf dich achten musst. Wann begreifst du das endlich?"  
„ _Hisaki, hör auf!_ "  
Asami packte ihn an den Schultern, um ihn etwas zu drehen und kaum, dass er seiner Frau ansah, schlug sie ihm ins Gesicht. Hisakis Wange war rot und er stand mit offenem Mund da. Yuki hatte den Knall gehört, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob etwas umgefallen war, oder wirklich ein Schlag.  
„Mama...? Papa..?"  
„Alles gut. Komm Yuki, ich bring dich wieder ins Bett. Danach haben dein Vater und ich ein paar Dinge zu besprechen", sagte Asami zu ihrer Tochter, wobei sich der letzte Satz ganz klar an Hisaki richtete. Sie nahm Yuki an die Hand, um sie zurück ins Kinderzimmer zu führen, sah aber dabei Hisaki lange wütend an, während er selbst nur überrumpelt stehen blieb und die Reaktion im ersten Moment nicht verstand. Zumindest war diese drückende Aura fort.  
Asami ließ sich Zeit. Aber als sie die Treppe hinunterkam, hörte man allein wie sie auf die Stufen trat, dass sie geladen war. Hisaki saß auf der Couch, mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.  
„Glaub nicht, dass ich mich für die Ohrfeige entschuldige", knurrte Asami und kreuzte ihre Arme ebenso.  
„Habe ich auch nicht erwartet."  
„Hisaki, das muss aufhören, auf der Stelle. Scheiß' auf deine Depressionen und deine Sorgen, ich schaue sicher nicht zu, wie du Yuki solche Sachen einredest."  
„Ich lege ihr nur die Tatsachen vor die Nase. Die Welt ist so nicht rücksichtsvoll und tolerant, wie es in Kinderbüchern immer dargestellt wird."  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich wüsste das nicht?"  
„Gut. Und Yuki muss das auch begreifen."  
„Sie muss überhaupt nichts. Leben muss sie damit, ja, aber sie muss auch lernen aus der Situation das Beste zu machen. Aber du lässt ihr nicht einmal die Zeit es zu verdauen."  
„Und wann hätte ich damit anfangen sollen? In einem Jahr? In dreien? Zehn? Oder soll ich nichts tun, ist es das, was du willst?"  
„Du solltest ihr beistehen und ihr nicht Angst machen oder sie für jeden kleinen Fehler tadeln. Yuki bemüht sich nicht weil sie es will, sondern weil du sonst mit ihr schimpfst! Du merkst nicht einmal, wie ähnlich du deinem Vater geworden bist."  
Mit einem Satz stand Hisaki nicht nur wieder auf beiden Beinen, sondern stand direkt vor seiner Frau. Er wollte sie an den Armen packen und schütteln für das, was sie ihm an den Kopf warf, aber tat es nicht, sei dahingestellt ob aus Liebe, Vernunft oder dem Willen zu beweisen, dass er nicht so war. Wegen jedem Fehler hatte sein Vater ihn getadelt.  
Was immer Hisaki tat, es war nie genug. Sein vermeidlicher Vater hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass die Welt ungerecht war. Hisaki war nicht so. Er sagte es direkt. Er war ehrlich. Er liebte sein Kind. Er nahm die selben Worte wie sein Vater in den Mund, aber er hatte doch eine ganz andere Motivation. Yuki sollte nicht so zerbrechen wie er. Sie musste stärker werden wie er.  
„Glaub nicht, dass du mir Angst machst", zischte Asami, wenn es auch ein klein wenig gelogen war. „Bei deinen Schülern kannst du gerne den strengen, zynischen Lehrer raushängen lassen. Aber was Yuki braucht ist jemand, der sie bei der Hand nimmt und sie normal behandelt."  
„Sie ist aber nun einmal nicht ganz normal. Wenn sie aber normal leben will, muss sie auch etwas dafür leisten. Man bekommt nichts geschenkt, höchstens Mitleid. Und nur die Schwächsten ruhen sich darauf aus. Ich lass Yuki nicht so werden."  
„Du kannst aber nicht mit ihr reden, wie mit einem Erwachsenen! Sie ist gerade mal vier!"  
„Um so besser, je früher sie es lernt!"  
„Hisaki, verflucht, sie ist ein Kind, kein Soldat!"  
Auf einmal schwieg Hisaki. Die Luft, die er aufgenommen hatte um weiter zu brüllen war ihm weggeblieben. Ihm war plötzlich schlecht geworden und seine Fingernägel kratzen über den Stoff seiner Jeans. Er setzte sich und saß so steif da, dass es weh tat.  
„Ja. Kein Soldat. Natürlich nicht. Sie muss nicht so werden. Sie... sie kann ganz normal leben, obwohl sie anders ist, sehr, sehr anders, aber niemand wird sie deswegen verjagen oder wegsperren oder -"  
„Hisaki, was redest du da?", fragte Asami ernst und mit trockener Kehle. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn und achtete darauf, ob etwas an ihm verriet, dass sie ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen sollte oder ob er nicht nun komplett durchgedreht war. Asami hielt ihre Arme eng an sich, versuchte ihm Mann in die Augen zu schauen, aber Hisaki blickte nur zu Boden.  
„Hisaki..."  
Er sagte nichts und weil er nichts sagte wagte Asami es, ihre Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, um Hisakis eigene halten zu können.  
„Ich war eines der Kinder vom Wunderland-Fall", sagte Hisaki urplötzlich, kurz bevor Asamis Finger seinen Handrücken berührten. „Das war Ende der 70er. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst."  
„Es dämmert etwas", antwortete Asami. Ihre Erinnerungen waren verschwommen. Sie glaubte, als sie neun oder zehn war ging eine Geschichte von einer Gruppe verschwundener Kinder um und ihre Mutter und die in der gesamten Nachbarschaft hatten sich in die Sorgen hineingesteigert, ein pädophiler Entführer mache die Runde.  
„Wir waren fort. Einfach weg. Wo ganz anders. Vier Jahren waren an uns vorbeigezogen, aber als wir wiederkamen, war gerade einmal ein Tag vergangen. Niemand hat uns geglaubt. Mir nicht, Natsu nicht, Kana und Soichiro nicht. Nicht einmal Touko oder Renta glaubte man. Sie sagten, dass das Einbildungen waren, unserer Eltern, die Lehrer, die Psychologen – es sind Hirngespinste, eine Fluchtwelt, aber das ist es nicht! Es ist alles so passiert! Dieser Krieg ist passiert. Tsukaimon ist..."  
Hisaki begann heftig zu Schlucken. Das, was von seiner letzten Mahlzeit noch im Magen war kam ihm beinahe hoch, er konnte sich aber beherrschen. Da Asami nicht wusste, ob sie ihm beistehen oder weggehen sollte schreckte sie nur etwas auf, als sie aber merkte, dass es Hisaki gut ging, setzte sie sich wieder und sah zu, wie er in seiner Hosentasche rumkramte. Er holte sein Digivice heraus.  
„Alles ist so passiert. Das hier ist der Beweis. Der Beweis, dass ich Kouta nicht helfen und zurück lassen musste. Wir können niemanden sagen, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Und Tsukaimon musste ich auch zurücklassen. Dabei wartet er doch..."  
„Tsukaimon? Wer ist das?"  
„Er... er ist mein Freund. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Wir waren so lange alleine. Im Krieg hatten wir nur einander. Ich war ein Kind und er, er war einfach anders. Man hat uns nicht ernst genommen, aber wir haben gekämpft."  
„Krieg?"  
Asami hatte die Worte wiederholt, konnte aber nicht fassen, dass sie da wirklich sagte. Vielleicht verhörte sie sich ja nur, schließlich sprach Hisaki so leise, aber schnell, während er in seinen Erinnerungen versank.  
„Was ist passiert, Hisaki?"  
„Du wirst mir nicht glauben", sagte er nur scharf und zog Luft ein. „Niemand tut es, weil es so absurd klingt. Absurder wie Alice im Wunderland..."  
Dann starrte Hisaki nur noch, mitten in einem Satz, der aber zu leise war, als dass Asami ihn hätte hören können. Er starrte an die Wand, aber in seinem Kopf lief die kleine Alice dem weißen Kaninchen nach, doch dass weiße Kaninchen war lila, Tsukaimon, Tsukaimon rannte einfach weg und er war Alice und schafft es nicht ihn einzuholen, er rannte einfach weg, weg weg -  
„Erzähl es mir bitte", sagte Asami vorsichtig und nahm Hisakis Hand. Er erwiderte die Geste nicht.  
„Du wirst mir nicht glauben."  
„Selbst wenn es so ist, will ich es hören. Bitte."  
Seine Hand, die von Asamis gehalten wurde bewegte sich etwas, damit Hisaki zumindest mit dem Daumen über ihre Finger streichen konnte. Es schien unmöglich für ihn es zu sagen. Sein Hals kratzte und selbst wenn er es schaffen würde, würde es die ganze Nacht dauern. Als Hisaki aber irgendwann doch anfing, flossen die Worte aus seinem Mund wie ein Wasserfall. Er stotterte nicht, machte keine Pause. Er erzählte und erzählte. Alles was in diesen nicht zu existierenden vier Jahren geschehen war. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen hörte Asami zu. Sie unterbrach ihn nicht einmal dabei, auch wenn sie fragen hatte. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Man sah es ihr an.  
„Ja, ich kann mir das alles nicht vorstellen."  
„Das war zu erwarten", seufzte er, aber Asami hielt weiter seine Hand.  
„Es ist wie du sagtest, Hisaki. Es klingt wie aus einem deiner Märchenbücher. Aber ich glaube dir, wenn du sagst, dass dir dies widerfahren ist. Ich sehe, wie sehr es dich schmerzt. Du würdest dir so etwas nicht ausdenken, nicht einmal unterbewusst."  
Sie drückte seine Hand fester und war eher den Tränen nahe, als Hisaki selbst. Er würde nicht behaupten, dass er sich besser fühlte, aber noch einmal zu hören und zu erzählen, was geschehen war ließ die Wahnvorstellung versickern, dass die Digiwelt und Tsukaimon doch nur in seinem Kopf war. Sie waren echt. Natürlich waren sie das. Das wusste er doch.  
„Ich verstehe vielleicht, warum du über manches so denkst. Aber das darf kein Grund sein. Yuki ist nicht du. Also behandle sie so, wie es für sie richtig ist und nicht wie du es als richtig empfindest. Der Zweck heiligt nie die Mittel. Das denkst du doch auch, oder?"  
Hisaki nickte nur schwach. Er versprach Asami, Yuki gegenüber nicht mehr laut zu werden, nicht wegen so was. Dass sie lernte selbstständig zu sein war wichtig, doch wenn sie Angst hatte würde es ihr nur mehr schaden. Asami hatte Recht, er klang wie sein Vater. Die Motivation sei dahingestellt. Er klang und sprach wie sein Vater und Yuki stand verwirrt und verängstigt da und vielleicht gab sie sich eine Mitschuld, so wie Hisaki damals, wenn er für Dinge ausgeschimpft wurde, die er nicht begriff.  
Und er würde seine Therapie wieder aufnehmen, die er vernachlässigt hatte.  
Statt gleich an diesem Abend ins Bett zu gehen, verirrte sich Hisaki noch einmal in Yukis Zimmer. Sie schlief und nachdem Hisaki sie lange ansah, feststellte, dass ihre Wangen noch immer leicht rot vom weinen waren kniete er sich neben ihr Bett, legte seinen Oberkörper auf die Decke und den Arm um den Körper seiner Tochter. Zwar war er bedacht darauf gewesen Yuki nicht zu wecken, doch sie wachte auf und tastete um sich, bis sie ihre Hand in Hisakis Haarschopf vergrub.  
„Papa...?"  
„Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, Yuki", hauchte ihr ins Ohr. „Ich will das nicht. Das waren die grauen Gedanken in meinem Kopf, Yuki. Sie reden mir ein, dass es dir schlecht geht. Das ich ein schlechter Papa bin, weil ich dir nicht helfen kann. Die grauen Gedanken im meinem Kopf lassen mich glauben, dass ich wieder in einem fernen Land sei, wo jeder gegen jeden kämpft. Dein Papa war mal ein Soldat, Yuki. Dein Papa hat als Soldat so viele böse Dinge gesehen..."  
„Soldat...?", wiederholte Yuki, wenn sie auch nicht verstand, was der Begriff bedeutete. „Ein Soldat kämpft gegen andere, um andere zu beschützen. Das glaubte ich zumindest. Es ist so absurd und verrückt. Es macht verrückt. Dein Papa ist genauso verrückt, Yuki. Ich denke immer nur das Schlechteste von der Welt, deswegen werden die grauen Gedanken immer dichter. Und je dichter, um so schlechter denke ich und so weniger sehe ich. Ich will aber nicht, dass du so denkst wie ich. Ich will nicht, dass du weinst. Wenn du mich hasst, verstehe ich das. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Papa..."  
Hisaki rückte sich näher an Yuki. Im zarten Licht ihres Mobiles (sie ließen es nicht an wegen dem Licht, aber Yuki hörte, wenn es an war oder nicht und das Geräusch, wie es sich drehte beruhigte sie) sah man, dass Yuki auch feuchte Augen hatte. Jedoch war sich Hisaki uneinig ob sie wirklich traurig war, oder ob sie nur aus einer Art Solidarität heraus mit ihrem Papa weinte. Hisaki gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Wir müssen uns beide anstrengen. Ich hab dich lieb, Yuki. Ich hab dich lieb, egal wie du bist."  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Papa", hauchte sie und drückte sich an Hisaki. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Yuki war nicht wie er. Nie hätte Hisaki das zu seinem Vater gesagt, hätte er sich entschuldigt. Yuki war anders. Darüber war er so froh.  
„Papa... Wer ist Tsukaimon?"  
Hisaki Augenbrauen hoben sie überrascht und auf die Sekunde waren die Tränen weg. Sie hatte es also mitbekommen. Aber wie viel? Und hatte sie es verstanden?  
„Wer ist Tsukaimon, Papa?"  
„Tsukaimon ist -", sein Blick fiel auf das Buch ALICE IM WUNDERLAND, das er wieder in Yukis Zimmer gebracht hatte, „- er ist der Schwarze König."  
„Alice' Schwarzer König?"  
„Ja, genau der. Tsukaimon schläft tagsüber sehr viel. Aber wenn er aufwacht kann er auch sehr mächtig und furchteinflößend sein."  
„Das ist nicht nett", sagte Yuki und zog die Decke hoch. „Ist der Schwarze König gemein?"  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er tut so, als wäre er gemein, damit seine Feinde Angst vor ihm haben. Dein Papa war mit dem Schwarzen König im Krieg. Aber für jene die er gerne hat tut er alles, damit ihnen kein Leid widerfährt. Dann ist er ganz freundlich und charmant und lustig, obwohl er immer ganz, ganz ernst ist."  
„Dann mag ich ihn", jauchzte Yuki und lachte, als Hisaki sie zu kitzeln begann. Er blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihr, erzählte Yuki mehr von Tsukaimon, auch wenn sie irgendwann einschlief.  
Asami stand im Türrahmen und schaute zu, wie ihr Ehemann neben ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter schlief. Sie ließ ihn dort und warf lediglich eine Decke über seine Schultern. Dann jedoch legte sie sich daneben, schnaufte tief. Der Abend war lang gewesen und es lag viel Arbeit vor ihnen. Aber sie glaubte daran, dass sie es schafften. Yuki war stark, dass hatte man ihr früh angemerkt. Hisaki hingegen brauchte eine Stütze. Er brauchte seine Familie. Asami war überzeugt, er würde das schaffen aus diesen Abgrund, in den er sich selbst hinein geworfen hatte wieder herauszukommen.

𝅗𝅥

Drei Monate später war Hisaki immer noch nervös. Aber er bemühte sich und hatte seine Therapie wieder angefangen. Seine größte Inspiration war seine Tochter. Unglaublich, dass sie besser mit ihrer Blindheit klarkam, als er mit seinen Depressionen und es war beruhigend und aufbauend, dass Asami ihm keinen Vorwurf machte. Sein Bestreben locker zu bleiben war nicht leicht. Die Sorge um Yuki zu groß. Und sie doch auf dem Spielplatz spielen zu sehen löste Unbeschwertheit in ihm aus und Erleichterung. Yuki baute keine Sandburgen, aber sie mochte das Gefühl Sand in der Hand zu halten oder den Wind in den Haaren zu spüren. Sie war im spielen etwas langsamer und musste sehr vorsichtig sein, aber sie hatte dennoch Spaß und das war für ihre Eltern das Wichtigste.  
„Wenn man sie so sieht denkt man gar nicht daran", seufzte Asami zufrieden, während Yuki im Sandkasten saß. Hisaki nickte nur. Es war ein Mittwoch, beide hatten frei und genossen daher zusammen den relativ warmen Märztag. Die Bäume bekamen schon kleine grüne Knospen und Hisaki träumte bereits davon, mit seiner Familie unter den Kirschblüten zu sitzen. Hisaki sah zu Asami hinüber, die dies bemerkte und zurücklächelte, was er aber erst nicht erwiderte.  
„Was?"  
„Du wirkst so ausgeglichen."  
„Das täuscht. Du glaubst nicht, was momentan im Geschäft los ist."  
„Ich wollte auf etwas anderes hinaus", murmelte Hisaki zurückhaltend. Er zögerte etwas und richtete sich den Kragen seines schwarzen Mantels.  
„Bist du zufrieden, Asami?"  
„Zweifelst du daran?", fragte sie verwundert.  
„Na ja, wir haben über die Sache von vor drei Monaten nicht mehr geredet. Ich weiß, mit mir ist es nicht einfach."  
„Stimmt", meinte Asami trocken und Hisaki verzog nun verwundert das Gesicht, während Asami nun schwieg und wieder Yuki ansah. Da sie aber merkte, dass Hisaki sie immer noch anstarrte widmete sie sich wieder ihm.  
„Das ist alles?"  
„Was möchtest du denn hören, Hisaki?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denk nur... Andere Paar streiten sich nicht so wie wir."  
„Die, die das behaupten lügen. Ich bin eine Frau, ich rieche das. Du siehst sie lächeln, aber ich spüre, dass sie sich davor gefetzt haben, wegen irgendwelcher Banalitäten und sobald sie wieder unter sich sind geht es weiter", erklärte Asami. „Ich streite mich mit dir, weil du manchmal Dinge denkst, die dich nur wieder in ein Loch ziehen und du mir nun einmal nicht egal bist. Wärst du mir egal, würde ich einfach schweigen um Unannehmlichkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Alle ein, zwei Monate mal einen Arschtritt zu bekommen tut dir gut und wenn dein Therapeut das schon nicht macht, dann eben ich."  
„Nett. Aber wäre es dir nicht lieber, wenn ich wieder so wäre wie damals?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig und sah Yuki zu, wie sie undefinierbare Figuren aus Sand baute. „Da war ich wesentlich taffer und cooler."  
„Nein, du warst früher nur eingebildeter und launischer", meinte Asami und Hisaki verengte beleidigt die Augen.  
„Wieso nochmal wollte ich dich Kratzbürste heiraten?"  
„Also ich wollte dich heiraten, weil du Ausstrahlung hattest. Du warst eigen und irgendwie schrullig. Das bist du immer noch, dafür brauchst du kein Boss einer Bosozoku-Gang zu sein. Auch wenn du mich zur Weißglut treibst, wegen einzelnen Tagen die nicht wunderbar verlaufen, würde ich die Zeit, die wir drei glücklich verbringen nicht hergeben wollen. Ich liebe dich Angeber so wie du bist."  
„Ich liebe dich auch... Kratzbürste."  
Sie rückten näher aneinander. Asami beobachtete wieder Yuki, Hisaki hingegen sah zum Himmel hoch und durch die Wolken durch, wo an einigen Stellen sogar noch den hellblauen Himmel sehen konnte. Asami schubste ihn.  
„Träumst du wieder?"  
„Bist du einen anderen Zustand von mir gewohnt?"  
„Nein, aber ich würde manchmal gerne wissen, was du so in deinem Verstand ausbrütest. Yuki hat schon eine überaus rege Fantasie und von mir hat sie das nicht", lachte Asami. Als Hisaki seine Augen öffnete um mit ihr zu lachen, sah er jedoch ein schelmisches Grinsen auf Asamis roten Lippen, was Verlegenheit in ihm auslöste.  
„A-Also ich denke bestimmt nicht das, was du denkst."  
„Und was denkst du, was ich denke?", sagte sie noch breiter grinsend. Hisaki versuchte sich mit Mimik und Gestik zu artikulieren, denn den Mund bekam er nicht auf, bis Asami näher an ihn heran rückte und ihre Hand auf seinem Bein ablegte. Seine Hand schob Hisaki unter ihre Jacke und strich ihr über den Rücken.  
„Wenn Yuki so weiter im Sand spielt müssen wir sie heute Abend in die Wanne stecken."  
„Das müssen wir wirklich", entgegnete Hisaki, die Hand weiter unter der Jacke, während er und Asami Yuki beobachteten und sich auch bei ihm der Ansatz eines Grinsens zeigte.  
„Ihr macht das sicher Spaß. Nur macht sie baden immer so müde."  
„Dann müssen wir sie wohl früher ins Bett bringen, wenn sie so müde ist."  
„Ja, das werden wir wohl müssen", und dass sprach Hisaki in einer überaus künstlichen, besorgten Stimme aus und sah Asami dann in die Augen. „Was sollen wir zwei dann nur den ganzen restlichen Abend machen?"  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht."  
Asami hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann legte sie beide Hände um sein Gesicht.  
„Aber du wirst doch nichts unanständiges im Kopf haben?"  
„Niemals würde ich das. Aber angenommen, es wäre doch so?"  
„Dann fürchte ich, muss ich zur Strafe Yuki übers Wochenende bei meinen Eltern schlafen lassen, während du mich ganz allein am Hals hast."  
„Wie schrecklich grausam von dir. Und du glaubst, mit deinen kleine Spielchen hättest du Erfolg?"  
„Deinen Händen zu urteilen habe ich das..."  
Hisaki ließ sich noch zu einem weiteren Kuss hinreißen. Doch als er gerade noch den anderen Arm um Asami legen wollte, schreckt ihn etwas auf. Ihm war, als hätte er ein Bellen gehört. Er hob den Kopf, sah sich um und er dachte, er hätte zwischen den Bäumen einen Hund gesehen. Doch es war kein Hund und die Gewissheit bekam Hisaki, als er sein Digivice hörte. Da war ein Dobermon durch die Bäume gelaufen.  
„H-Hisaki, wo gehst du hin?", rief Asami ihm nach, blieb aber noch einen Moment sitzen. Hisaki ignorierte sie aber und rannte dem Dobermon nach. Er sah es, es lief da einfach entlang, jedoch schien es niemanden zu kümmern. Niemand sah dieses Digimon, obwohl es deutlich zu groß für einen normalen Hund war. Hisaki hatte es fast eingeholt, doch das Dobermon verschwand auf einmal vor seinen Augen, als es den Park verließ und dabei auf die Straße lief. Es hatte sich einfach aufgelöst und ungläubig starrte Hisaki geradeaus, während etwas weiter die Straße runter die Ampel verrückt spielte und mehrere Autos in der Ferne hupten.  
Hatte er sich das vielleicht doch nur eingebildet? Aber warum hatte sein Digivice Alarm geschlagen? Genau wie an dem Tag, als Soichiro seinen tödlichen Unfall hatte. Und die Ampeln.  
( _Tsukaimon was ist bei euch da in der Digiwelt los?_ )  
Asami holte ihn schließlich ein und legte die Hand auf seinen Rücken. Sie fragte jedoch nicht, obwohl ihr die Worte auf der Zunge lagen. Sie bemerkte das Digivice in Hisakis Hand und wusste gleich, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Hisaki sah nicht aus, als würde er in eine Phase fallen, wie Yuki sie schon nannte. Doch er machte sich Sorgen, große sogar und Asami glaubte zu wissen, dass es dabei um seinen ominösen Freund ging.  
Der Schrei ihre Tochter ließ beide zeitgleich aufschrecken.  
„Yuki?", riefen beide, wenn es auch sinnlos war, sie waren zu weit weg um in Yukis Hörweite zu sein, dafür rannte sie auch gleich los.  
Denn während Hisaki dem geisterhaften Dobermon nachgegangen war, hatten neben Yuki ein Trio von Jungs, die in ihrem Alter waren die Rutsche für sich beansprucht und bei dem Geräusch des wallendes Bleches wollte auch sie rutschen. Langsam und mit ausgestreckten Händen hatte sie sich auf den Weg gemacht, war ganz langsam die Stufen hochgegangen, aber als sie sich hinsetzte bekam sie doch Angst. Was wenn sie unten ankam, wieder im Sand landete, aber alleine nicht hochkam? So oder so ähnlich waren ihre Gedankengänge, während sich hinter ihr ein Stau bildete und einer der Jungen schließlich die Geduld verlor und Yuki kräftig schubste. Sie rutschte teils auf dem Bauch hinunter und fiel unten nochmal hin. Die Jungen fanden es witzig und lachten, als Yuki unbeholfen und orientierungslos versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber Probleme dabei hatte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
„Guckt mal, die kann nicht mal richtig laufen."  
„So ein Baby!", lachten sie drei Jungen sie aus, das hörte Hisaki und auch wenn die drei nicht wussten, dass Yuki blind war packte ihn die Wut. Yuki stand auf, während ihrer Mutter und ihr Vater sich bereits darauf einstellten, diesen Jungen die Hölle heiß zu machen, egal ob sich deren Eltern beschweren würden oder nicht. Yukis aufgelöstes Gesicht legte sich doch plötzlich in Falten und eine Hand griff in den Sand. Ehe ihre Eltern auch nur den Rand des Sandkastens berührten, lief Yuki mit ausgestreckter Hand auf das Gelächter zu, bis sie das Gesicht eines der Jungen ertastete und ihm den Sand, den die in ihrer anderen Hand hielt an den Kopf schlug.  
Abrupt wie das Gelächter aufhörte blieben auch Yukis Eltern mit offenem Mund stehen. Die drei Jungen waren verwirrt und verblüfft, während Yuki weiter böse schaute. Plötzlich und unerwartet hielt sich Asami an Hisakis Mantel fest und fing an laut loszulachen und keine Sekunde später fing der Junge, dem Yuki den Sand an die Schläfen gehauen hatte an zu heulen.  
Hisaki, noch sichtlich irritiert von dem Ereignis und sich fragend, wie Yuki es geschafft hatte so gut und effektiv zu treffen, blickte auf seine Frau hinunter, die sich vor Lachen bereits krümmte. Dann begann auch er zu schmunzeln, denn er wusste nicht, wie er sonst reagieren sollte. Zumindest bis die Mutter des Jungen kam und auch gleich Hisaki erblickte.  
„Sind Sie der Vater? Schämen Sie sich eigentlich nicht?", schimpfte die Dame. Vor Wut darüber, dass Asami lachte und Hisaki grinste, zog sie Luft durch ihre Nase und ihre Augenbrauen weiter nach unten.  
„Ihre Tochter schmeißt mit Sand auf andere Kinder und Sie lachen?!"  
„Entschuldigung", sagte Hisaki – Asami kicherte immer noch –, grinste weiter, dann ging er zu Yuki und nahm sie auf seinen Arm. „Meine Tochter hat das nicht mit Absicht gemacht."  
„Sie hat meinem Jungen an den Kopf gehauen! Halten Sie mich für blind?!"  
„Natürlich nicht. Nur meine Tochter selbst ist blind. Daher schließe ich, dass es nicht ihre Absicht war auf den Kopf zu zielen. Oder denken Sie das vielleicht doch?"  
Hisaki sprach so ruhig und gelassen, dass Asami fast wieder lachen musste. Die Frau vor ihm befand sich jedoch in einer Art moralischen Sackgasse. Es wäre ihr volles Recht Hisaki anzubrüllen und er hätte es ihr nicht einmal übel genommen. Umgekehrt hätte er auch so reagiert. Doch stattdessen schwankte die Frau zwischen eben diesem und der Frage, ob man so über ein behindertes Kind reden und es einfach so ausschimpfen durfte. Somit beförderte sich sie sich selbst ins Aus, als sie letztlich entschied einfach ihren Sohn zu nehmen und zu gehen. Die beiden Freunde des Jungen gingen hinterher und Hisaki grinste immer noch, diesmal sehr schadenfroh.  
„Hast du gut gemacht, Häschen. Lass dir bloß nichts gefallen, von gar niemand, okay?"  
„Ja", jauchzte sie fröhlich. Asami zog sich an Hisaki hoch. Sie hatte aufgehört zu lachen, aber sie schnappte noch nach Luft und hatte schon Bauchschmerzen.  
„Es war aber nicht richtig. Man darf anderen nicht einfach so weh tun, Yuki."  
„Dann war das böse, Mama?"  
„Nein, war es nicht. Wehren ist gut."  
„Wehren darfst du dich, Yuki. Nur sollst du nicht zuerst und immer gleich zuhauen, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt", fügte Hisaki zu und Yuki sah nachdenklich aus. „Es reicht manchmal schon, wenn du denjenigen laut und klar sagst, dass du etwas nichts magst. Die meisten rechnen nämlich nicht damit, dass man sie ausschimpft. Und gerade weil du nichts siehst, muss du sehr klar sein."  
„Klar...?"  
„Ach, das lernst du schon noch", sagte Asami optimistisch. Hisaki setzte derweil Yuki wieder auf ihre Beine und wurde von ihm und Asami an die Hand genommen. Sie liefen nur wenige Schritte, dann blieb Hisaki wieder stehen, schaute zurück zu dem Weg, wo zuvor das Dobermon war. Er glaubte etwas gehört zu haben.  
„Hisaki?"  
„Papa, was ist los?", fragten Asami und Yuki. Der Druck von Yukis Hand, die seine hielt wurde fester. Ein kalter Wind, der für Anfang März viel zu sehr nach Winter und Schnee schmeckte umkreiste ihn.  
„Nichts. Alles gut", sagte er, doch keine der beiden glaubte ihm. Dann nahm er Yuki und setzte sie auf seine Schultern.  
„Wir fliegen nun nach Hause."  
„Ja, fliegen", jauchzte Yuki glücklich und Hisaki lachte, rannte und drehte sich mit seiner Tochter auf den Schultern, um seine Besorgnis zu kaschieren, worauf Asami allerdings nicht hereinfiel.  
Ihre Bedenken bewahrten sich schließlich zu Hause. Bis sie dort waren, war es dunkel und nachdem sie Yuki in die Badewanne steckte, setzte Hisaki sich an den Computer, mit den fadenscheinigen Ausrede, dass er noch etwas für die Arbeit machen müsse. Zwar hatte er ein Dokument geöffnet, dies war allerdings schon älter und nur sein Alibi. Eigentlich tat Hisaki nichts wie die Musik auf seinem Rechner abzuspielen. Es war das Musikstück von Vivaldis Winter von Rentas Diskette. Es klang nicht wirklich nach einem Klavier, viel zu elektronisch, aber authentisch. Nachdem Rentas Brüder mehr Anteile an der Firma erlangten und sein strenger Vater immer weniger Einfluss hatte,schaffte er es, dass Natsu dort eingestellt wurde. Sie beide zusammen hatten versucht nicht nur die Dateien zu modifizieren, sondern wohl auch damit von selbst in die Digiwelt zu kommen, doch beide starben vor dem Durchbruch. War es Zufall? Oder starben sie, weil sie jemand daran hindern wollte? Starb Soichiro,weil er so oft versuchte das Tor in Hikarigaoka zu durchqueren? Starb auch Kana deswegen oder weil sie die Hoffnung bewahrte doch irgendwann auf Floramon zu stoßen? Starb Touko deswegen?  
Hisaki glaubte nicht, dass diese Datei allein etwas bewirken könnte und doch hoffte er, diese Daten würden ihren Weg irgendwie in die Digiwelt finden – und hätten vielleicht Tsukaimon erreichte. Aber Hisaki, der schon zum achtzehnten Mal auf PLAY mit dem Mauszeiger drückte verlor allmählich den Glauben, dass das irgendetwas brachte. Missmutig ließ er sich in seinen Bürostuhl sinken.  
( _Tsukaimon was ist bei euch da in der Digiwelt los?_ )  
Seit er damals Daigo traf wurde er die Befürchtung nicht los, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Warum bekam er keine Nachricht? Warum hatte man ihn oder Touko nicht gerufen, anstatt neue Kinder zu holen? War es, weil er erwachsen war? Weil er depressiv war? Weil er Zweifel hatte? Bei allen Mächten, er würde alles dafür geben, nur um zu wissen was in der Digiwelt geschah. Oder Tsukaimon. Er saß hier und hatte ein doch schönes Leben mit Frau und Kind, wusste aber nicht, was sein Digimon tat. Ob Tsukaimon auch so etwas wie eine Familie hatte? Dachte er auch an ihn und fühlte sich wie der mieseste Freund der Welt, weil er zufrieden mit seinem Leben war?  
Touko sagte vor ihrem Tod oft genug zu ihm, dass er davon wegkommen musste und sie hatte Recht. Tsukaimon würde ihm sicher nur das Beste wünschen, so wie er ihm selbst auch.  
Hisaki spürte Asamis Gewicht auf sich, als sie ihn von hinten umarmte.  
„Ich habe Yuki ins Bett gebracht. Sie schläft jetzt schon wie ein Murmeltier."  
„Ich bin auch gerade fertig geworden", schnaubte Hisaki, schloss das Programm und fuhr den Computer runter. Er drehte sich zu Asami um, während er sich dabei über das Gesicht rieb. Seine Bewegung stoppte bei Asamis Figur in dem Bademantel, diesen verdammt kurzen Bademantel, der gerade so noch das nötigste verdeckte und sie wusste ganz genau, wie sehr Hisaki es gefiel, wenn sie den trug – und sonst nichts.  
Asami beugte sich vor und stützte ihre Hände auf seinen Knien ab.  
„Irgendwie habe ich auch Lust auf ein Bad bekommen und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht etwas helfen könntest. Ich bin so verspannt, weißt du?"  
„Natürlich bin ich dir sehr gerne behilflich. Ich kann dir gerne den Rücken einseifen?"  
„Nur das?"  
Ihre Augen kamen sich näher. Während Hisakis Blut rasend durch die Venen schoss, kam ihm noch einmal der Gedanke an Touko zurück. Ja, Tsukaimon hätte gewollt, dass er glücklich war. Nicht, dass er in seiner Sorge und der Besessenheit, wieder in die Digiwelt zu kommen seine Frau und sein Kind vernachlässigte.  
Das unnatürliche, bläuliche Licht des Computers erlosch in dem Moment, als Asami Hisaki an der Hand nahm und er sich kichernd von ihr mitziehen ließ.

𝅘𝅥

„Ich möchte auch spielen", sagte Yuki eines Tages ganz ernst an einem der seltenen Tage, an denen Hisaki aus reiner Lust und Laune auf dem Klavier spielte. Yuki saß auf dem Boden, mit Snowball und Kitty bei sich liegen und es schien, als würde sie Hisaki böse anfunkeln.  
„Ich möchte auch Klavier spielen, Papa. Kann ich Klavier spielen lernen? Oder kann ich nicht?", fragte sie weiter, nun weniger ernst.  
„Na ja", fing Hisaki an. „Ich glaube, das geht schon. Aber natürlich nicht so schnell wie normalerweise. Du weißt ja wieso."  
Yuki nickte ärgerlich. Sie schnitt das Thema auch nicht mehr an, obwohl Hisaki seiner Tochter ansah, wie ihr das Herz bei der Klaviermusik aufging. Manche Dinge waren doch erblich und die Leidenschaft für Musik hatte er seiner Tochter natürlich vererben müssen. Hisaki zweifelte aber nicht einmal daran, dass Yuki es lernen könnte. War Beethoven nicht sogar taub? Warum sollte sie es also nicht?  
Es war nicht Yukis Handicap, dass Hisaki sauer aufstoßen ließ. Aber es gab zu viel Schlechtes, was Hisaki mit der Musik verband von dem er Angst hatte, dass dieses Schlechte auch irgendwann Yukis Pfad kreuzen könnte. Er hatte Yuki einmal an das Klavier gesetzt, damit sie ein Gefühl dafür entwickeln konnte und es hatte einen faden Beigeschmack. Hisaki sah sich, statt Yuki da sitzen, der versuchte, seinen Vater zu imponieren. Wenn sein eigener vermeidlicher Vater hörte, dass Yuki auch spielte und gar ihr unterstellen wollte, sie beide täten es, um seine Gunst zu gewinnen, die Hisaki alleine nie erzielen konnte?  
Wenn der Troubadour ihr Spiel hören würde? Würde er sie statt Hisaki zu sich holen?  
Auch wenn Yukis Bewunderung ihn ehrte, wenn Hisaki aber ehrlich war, war es ihm lieber, wenn Yuki die Finger davon ließe. Doch ihren Wunsch gänzlich zu ignorieren widerstrebte seinen väterlichen Gefühlen. Asami riet ihm, Yuki zu lassen und er würde zu viel hineininterpretieren. Wenn Yuki schon etwas aus eigenem Antrieb tun wollte, sollte man das nicht unterstützen? Und trotz seines Widerwillens hatte sich Hisaki schlau gemacht, was für Möglichkeiten es gab. Es gab Klaviere die mit Braille-Lettern bestückt waren, die ihr halfen fürs erste die richtigen Noten zu treffen. Aber irgendwann würde sie die auch nicht mehr brauchen. Es gab ja auch Noten in Blindenschrift. Er wüsste sogar, wie er an so etwas käme. Allerdings müsste er seinen Vater dazu anrufen.  
Ach ja, Blindenschrift, dass musste sie ja auch erst lernen. Könnten anstrengende Monate werden. Aber so wie Hisaki Yuki einschätze, würde sie sich sicher dafür begeistern können, er musste es nur reizvoll verkaufen. Sie war energisch, neugierig. So ganz anders wie er selbst als Kind.  
Er machte sich zu viele Gedanken. Und vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, dass er und sein Vater...  
„Hey, Amano!", rief Hisakis Arbeitskollege Takashi, den er einst nur als Shinozaki kannte und schlug ihn dabei auf die Schultern, während er auf den Zug wartete, um noch rechtzeitig zur Lehrerkonferenz zu erscheinen. Er hatte die Soldiers zwei Jahre nach ihm verlassen, war auch Lehrer geworden und musste seitdem eine 180°-Wende gemacht haben. Erwachsen werden war etwas Komisches.  
„Hi. Du bist auch angerufen worden?"  
„Ja, dabei hatten ich und meine Verlobte etwas vor. Mann, war die sauer. Aber ich hab mir als Entschädigung etwas besonderes für Morgen einfallen lassen."  
„Dann viel Glück", sagte Hisaki lächelnd.  
„Hat deine Frau auch geschimpft?"  
„Asami schimpft nicht. Sie ist Profi darin mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden."  
„Dann musst du dir auch etwas besonderes einfallen lassen."  
„Oh, ich weiß sogar was. Nun, eigentlich wäre es für meine Tochter, aber ich weiß, dass Asami hellauf begeistert wäre, wenn ich das umsetzen würde."  
„Woah. Dann spuck aus."  
„Also -"  
Hisaki verstummt als sich der Wind drehte, wo auch immer dieser herkam. Aber es war ein komischer Wind. Übelriechend und schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas bewegte sich in der Luft, was aber kein Wind war. Eine Präsenz. Eine Aura, die nur er zu spüren schien und Angst weckte. Und was immer es war, es labte sich an seiner Angst. Hisaki fühlte sich beobachtet. Das kam ihm so bekannt vor. Diese Aura hatte er schon einmal gespürt, aber das war unmöglich.  
Aber was sollte es sonst sein? Es konnte nichts anderes sein. Niemals würde er diese Beklommenheit vergessen. Dieses Flüstern, dass die grauen Gedanken in Hisakis Psyche zum wuchern brachte.  
„Apokalymon..."  
„Hä, was?", sagte Takashi und rüttelte an Hisaki. „Was hast du gesagt, Amano? Du hast so undeutlich gesprochen, ich habe kaum etwas verstanden."  
„Nichts. E-Es war nicht wichtig."  
„Aber du bist ganz blass. Ist dir schlecht geworden?"  
„Es..."  
Von irgendwo schrie eine Frau. Nein, sogar mehrere. Eine Haltestelle weiter fuhr die Bahn plötzlich los, obwohl die Türen noch offen standen und Leute einsteigen wollten. Ein paar Personen fielen wieder heraus, während die Bahn weiterfuhr. Ein anderer Zug, der grade am Bahnhof ankam blieb nicht einmal stehen, sondern fuhr mit viel zu hohem Tempo einfach weiter. Selbiges spielte sich auch bei ein paar anderen Zügen ab. Elektrische Türen gingen nicht mehr auf. Ein Feueralarm ging plötzlich los.  
Die Leute waren in Aufruhr. Jemand von der Personalleitung sprach etwas ins Mikrophon, doch die Leute waren aufgewühlt und steigerten sich so sehr in ihre Panik, dass niemand die Durchsage hörte.  
Hisaki erst Recht nicht. Sein Digivice, dass stets bei ihm war schlug Alarm.  
( _H͏̧a͜be̸ ̛i͢͟c̨ḩ̕ ͟͞d͞i̛͟c͘͞h҉҉ ̸̨ȩ͟ņ̡d̸̕l̸͏ì̸c̀͜͟h͘͜ ͢g̨͟e͢f͡u̧͟n̶den nu͟ŕ̨͡ ̕͡n͢ơ͘c̵͞h̴ ̶d̴̴u̵̧ ̸́͟fe̴̸̡h͢ls̨t̶̸_ )  
„Nur... noch ich?", wiederholte Hisaki geistesabwesend. Aus einem erst unerfindlichen Grund dachte er an Touko und automatisch schließlich an Natsu, an Kana, an Renta und an Soichiro. Und die Tode, die sie starben und immer ein mulmiges Gefühl zurückließen machten plötzlich Sinn. Unfalltode. Alles Unfälle, in der irgendein technischer, digitaler Schnickschnack involviert war.  
„Du hast sie getötet...", sprach Hisaki weiter mit sich, aber er war sicher, Apoklymon hatte ihn gehört.  
( _E͏͘r̡͘l͜͝ö̶̧st͏ ̸hà̕be̢ ́i̸̧͡c͞҉̷h ̀̕si҉ę̶̧ ̵v̴҉o̶n̴̨͞ die̛͟sę̵̛ ̵j̵͞͏ä̕m͢͡me̢r̴̀͘l̴͏̡i̴c҉heǹ̵ ̕W͜e̸͢l̛t͞ ́ḑi̸̡͞e̷̸͟ i̶͘͢hre̴̡ ͢T̶͘r̡äu͡m͠é͘ ̵̢̡zu͜ ̢n͘̕͝íc̶h̕͏̨t̡͞e ͜͟m̵̢a̴c͠͞h͞t̛ę̷ s͟i̢e͝ ͏͟sin̸͝d́ ̶fre̸҉i҉̨ ҉u̸͢nd̛ s̢͞i̧e̴҉ ͢͝w̕͞͡art̸͜e̸n̸͟ ͘au͢҉f̷̶ d͢i͘ćh͠ ̕͡g̴̨͝e̡͜͜nà͝u̶̡͢ ͟w͟ie͡ ̀͜K̶̢̢out̀͘a̶̛͟_ )  
„Du scheußliche Kreatur du -!"  
Hisakis Welt war dunkel. Er war zumindest geistig nicht mehr am Bahnhof. War das die Dunkle Zone? Wie kam er hierher? Shakamon hatte doch die Feuerwand erbaut. War etwas mit ihr? War dies der Grund warum Hisaki immer wieder Digimon hier sah?  
Auch nun erschien vor Hisaki ein Digimon. Ein Tsukaimon.  
Und es war nicht irgendein Tsukaimon, es war sein Tsukaimon. Er würde unter Tausenden seinen Freund wiedererkennen. Hisaki rief nach seinem Partner, aber dieser hörte ihn nicht und Hisaki selbst hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, als käme überhaupt ein Laut aus seinem Hals. Aber seine Glieder spürte er und er ging einen Schritt nach vorn. Nach einem zweiten hielt er inne, während in der Realität Hisakis Kollege rief, er solle von den Gleisen weg.  
Züge fuhren unkontrolliert hin und her, doch er sah nur Tsukaimon und wie noch ein Digimon erschien. Hisaki ging davon aus, dass es eines war, was sonst sollte diese Fee sein? War sie auch ein Rookie? Sie schwebte um Tsukaimon umher. Diese kleine Fee schien freundlich zu sein. Sie unterhielt sich mit Tsukaimon. Keine Ahnung was sie sagten. Aber das Feen-Digimon lachte und Tsukaimon hielt Blickkontakt zu dieser Fee, während sie sich unterhielten. Sie berührte ihn vorsichtig am Rücken und man sah, dass Tsukaimon es irgendwie unangenehm war, aber dass er es auch zuließ. Und das erstaunte Hisaki. Tsukaimon ließ sich nie einfach von Digimon anfassen, nicht einmal im Ansatz.  
„Du hast einen Freund gefunden, Tsukaimon...", sagte Hisaki leise zu sich selbst, weiter diese beiden Digimon beobachtend. Ihnen zuzusehen machte Hisaki glücklich. Sein Digimon hatte jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihm scheinbar etwas bedeutete. Er war nicht alleine.  
Die Fee verschwand. Tsukaimon, mit dem Rücken zu Hisaki lief los. Wieder rief er sein Digimon, aber es blieb einer stummer Schrei. Dann veränderte sich sein Digimon. War er digitiert? Ein Dobermon? Seit wann wurde Tsukaimon zu Dobermon? Da stimmte etwas nicht. War das etwa das Dobermon von neulich?  
Hisaki ging noch einen Schritt näher an sein Digimon – und damit auch näher an die Gleise. Die Rufe seines Kollegen ignorierend, die aufgewühlten Menschen ignorierend und den Alarm seines Digivice ignorierend.  
Wieder veränderte sich sein Digimon, das ihm weiter den Rücken kehrte. Nun war er etwas menschlicher, aber das war weder Piddomon, noch PriestAngemon oder Dominimon. Aber er kannte dieses Digimon im schwarzen Umhang. Hisaki fiel der Name nur nicht mehr ein.  
Sein Digimon warf den Kopf nach links und nach rechts. Hörte er Hisaki? Er rief wieder nach Tsukaimon, doch ehe sich sein Digimon zu ihm drehte wurde Hisaki wieder in die Realität geholt. Irgendjemand, vielleicht auch mehrere Leute hatten ihn in der Panik angerempelt. Hisaki verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vom Bahnsteig auf das Gleis. Er lag benommen da. Er hatte sich den Kopf an den Gleisen gestoßen. Ein Zug, der erst in die andere Richtung fuhr blieb stehen und fuhr zurück in den Bahnhof und auf das Gleis, wo Hisaki lag, aber niemand in der Aufruhr bemerkte. Nicht einmal Hisaki selbst. Der Zug kam näher. Der Fahrer sah, dass jemand da lag, aber egal was er tat, der Zug fuhr weiter.  
Das war Apokalymons Werk. Er war hier im Hauptrechner des Bahnhofs und steuerte das alles. Dieses Bild von Tsukaimon, dass Hisaki sah war auch sein Werk. Es war eine Halluzination, nichts weiter als Daten, die abgespielt wurden wie ein Film. Tsukaimon war nicht hier, aber dass, was man ihm zeigte war Wirklichkeit. Tsukaimon war zu einem anderen Digimon geworden. Vielleicht zeigte Apokalymon dies um Hisaki zu quälen, im Glauben es würde ihn verletzen zu sehen, dass Tsukaimon seinen eigenen Weg ging.  
Aber Hisaki war erleichtert nun zu wissen, dass sein Digimon sich verändert hatte und irgendwie auch nicht. Zudem stand ihm diese Gestalt besser. Hisaki versuchte die Hand nach dem dunkel kleideten, maskierten Digimon auszustrecken, zu dem sein Freund geworden war.  
Tsukaimon lebte ein eigenes Leben. Hisaki war erleichtert, auch wenn er sich weiter wünschte, nochmal mit ihm reden zu können.  
Er wünschte, Asami könnte Tsukaimon einmal kennen lernen.  
Er wünschte, Yuki könnte Tsukaimon eines Tages tref-  
Hisakis Welt war weiß geworden. Alle Züge standen still.

𝅗𝅥

Hisaki Amano starb am 20. März im Jahre 1995. Außer Apokalymon und Piedmon, der ihm schließlich an nächsten stand wusste in der Digiwelt niemand von diesem Schicksalsschlag. Jenes Wesen, der einstige Troubadour versuchte all die Jahre, das verlorene Orchester wiederzufinden, doch war immer gescheitert. Die Souveränen waren zwar erwacht, doch gegen Apokalymons Macht konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Das Digimon, für die Meister der Dunkelheit gleich einer Gottheit wurde immer stärker und die Souveränen waren ohne den Beistand ihrer Partner zu schwach. Die Feuerwand bröckelte bereits. Und wenn diese sieben Digimon wirklich das einstige Orchester waren, musste er versuchen jene sieben Kapellmeister wieder zurückholen, auch wenn ihr Licht im Laufe des Erwachsenwerdens erloschen war.  
Hisaki starb am letzten Tag des Winters. In der Nacht zum 20. auch den 21. März schickte Homeostasis einen Boten aus, der die Kapellmeister finden sollte und auf sie reagierte, egal wie klein das Licht in ihnen war. Jedoch kreuzten sich diese Daten mit denen eines Digieis, dass gerade mit Zwillingen entstand und sich schließlich spaltete. Das Ei eines Botamon, mit dem Programm Homeostasis kam in er Wohnung der Yagamis an. In der Nacht vom 21. auf den 22. März folgte sein Zwilling ihm.  
Als die Daten der beiden Digimon und das Programm, dass alles in seiner Umgebung durchgescannt hatte zurückkehrten, nachdem sie zudem ein Chaos in der Realen Welt hinterließen wusste Homeostasis, dass die Kapellmeister nicht mehr waren. Doch dafür bekam man andere Daten. Von acht Kindern, die denen der Kapellmeister ähnelten. Die bereits das in sich trugen, was jene Kinder einst predigten.  
Hisaki starb am letzten Wintertag. Und in dem Moment, als Myotismon Piedmon erkannte spürte er in seinem Inneren, dass Alice etwas zugestoßen war. Doch ehe er überhaupt auf die Idee kam, dass Alice tot sein könnte, begann er sich einzureden, dass er sich irrte. Alice konnte nicht tot sein. Alice hatte etwas versprochen. Alice würde es halten. Warum kam Alice nicht? Ah, natürlich, Alice hatte Angst. Im Wunderland waren schreckliche Dinge geschehen. Das Wunderland hatte sie verraten. Die Digiwelt wollte nicht, dass Alice wieder hierher kam. Das war es.  
Die Digiwelt hatte nichts gelernt. Jede Verzweiflungstat und jeder Kampf umsonst. Nun, dann war es auch nicht schade drum wenn sie bei Myotismons Kreuzzug gegen die Gewalten der Welten unterging. Seine Geburtsstätte fand er nicht. Das Tor blieb verschollen. Die Digiwelt legte ihm erneut Steine in den Weg.  
Myotismon selbst aber würde sein Versprechen halten. Alice brauchte ein Wunderland, dass zu ihnen beiden passte. Kein Krieg. Keine Ausgrenzung. Kein Verrat. Kein Missbrauch.  
Also beerdigte Myotismon die Erkenntnis und begann von Alice zu träumen, um den letzten Funken geistiger Gesundheit zu bewahren. Wie der Schwarze König hinter den Spiegeln.

* * *

\- 1990 hat David Bowie tatsächlich im Tokyo Dome ein Konzert gegeben (am 18. Mai) und hat während einer Zugabe Heros gesungen. Es gab ein Video auf Youtube von dem Auftritt, dies wurde aber gelöscht.

\- ein genaues Datum wann dass Digiei bei Tai und Kari ankam fand ich nicht. Ich lass zwischendurch mal was von März oder Frühjahr, wie offiziell dies aber ist kann ich nicht sagen.


	31. WHICH DREAMED IT? 1st Movement

Konzert XI - WHICH DREAMED IT?, 1. Satz, Vivace tempo primo C-Moll

„Sanzomon."  
Ihren Namen zu hören riss Sanzomon nicht sofort aus dem Schlaf, vielmehr die Erkenntnis, dass es Myotismons Stimme war, die sie rief. Ehe sie die Augen öffnete, versuchte sie sich ihre letzte Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Sie hatte ihre Kleinen ins Bett gebracht, aber es dauerte nicht lange da hörte Sanzomon sie weinen. Es fing wohl bei den beiden Pagumon an, die durch irgendeinen banalen Reiz an vergangene Tage erinnert worden waren, an den Rassismus, den sie als Viren in einem konservativen Landabschnitt zu spüren bekamen und Sanzomon schließlich selbst gut kannte. Ihre Trauer übertrug sich auf die sensiblen Baby-Digimon, die sich an ähnliche Gegebenheiten und die Einsamkeit erinnerten. Zum Schluss heulten sie alle.  
Nachdem beruhigende Worte nicht halfen, blieb Sanzomon nichts als Verstärkung zu holen, die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon zusammenzurotten und sie mit Spielen und Albernheiten abzulenken. Als sie sich irgendwann beruhigten begann Sanzomon ihnen was vorzulesen, dazu führten die Sistermon und ihre Schüler ein passendes Theater mit Handpuppen auf um das Gelesene sichtbar zu machen, während Sirenmon die Geräuschkulisse bildete. Und da hörten ihre Erinnerung auf.  
Sanzomon erwachte und sah als erstes Kyaromon, Pupumon und Torikaramon auf ihrem Schoß liegen. Gokuwmon saß an ihrer Seite, der ebenfalls schlief, Sagomon direkt neben ihm. Cho-Hakkaimon schlummerte zwischen den beiden Sistermon. Sirenmon hatte sich eingerollt und den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, dass dieser fast unter ihren Flügeln verschwand (Sanzomon verstand nie, wie Sirenmon so schlafen konnte). Sie alle hatten ebenfalls Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon auf oder um sich liegen. Die Handpuppen waren im Zimmer verteilt. Eine Prinzessin, die Sanzomon doch recht ähnlich sah lag fast vor ihr, zusammen mit der eines blonden Mädchens und eines Schafes.  
Dann resignierte Sanzomon Myotismon, der in Babamons alten Schaukelstuhl saß und das Buch las, dass Sanzomon den Kleinen vorgelesen hatte, ehe sie selbst eingeschlafen war. Alice hinter den Spiegeln.  
„Der Stuhl ist zu klein für dich", sagte Sanzomon und lachte bei der Feststellung. Myotismon war im Stuhl versunken und zog die Knie stark an. Es wirkte unnatürlich und nicht sehr bequem. Als er Sanzomons Stimme wahrnahm, klappte er das Buch auf der Stelle zu.  
„Sieh an, du bist doch wach."  
„Ich bin gerade zu mir gekommen. Wie lange bist du schon hier?"  
„Zehn Minuten vielleicht", antwortete Myotismon mit einem Blick auf eine Handpuppe. Sie sah humanoid auf, ihr Gewand schwarz, die Haare ocker und man hatte ihr ein sehr grimmiges Gesicht aufgenäht. An den überaus tiefhängenden Mundwickeln hatte man Eckzähne aufgemalt.  
„Soll das ich sein?"  
„Die Handpuppe war vor dir hier", kicherte Sanzomon , während sie beobachtete wie Myotismon weiter diese Handpuppe anstarrte und dabei fast das gleiche Gesicht zog.  
„Die Zähne sind erst vor kurzem aufgemalt worden, das sieht man doch!"  
„Die Kleinen dachten, du machst dich gut als Schwarzer König. Sie haben Fantasie."  
„Ich kann der Assoziation nur nicht folgen."  
„Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass du tagsüber genauso tief und fest schläfst und du nun einmal dunkel gekleidet bist?"  
Myotismon sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Schaukelstuhl. Ehe Sanzomon sich aufrichtete, legte sie die Baby-Digimon zaghaft und vorsichtig bei Gokuwmon ab.  
„Nun, auch wenn mich deine Anwesenheit freut – was machst du hier?"  
„Ich habe eigentlich nach meinen Soldaten gesucht", erklärte Myotismon und deutete auf zwei Bakemon, die in einer Ecke neben den Sistermon und Cho-Hakkaimon lagen und schnarchten, ebenfalls mit Handpuppen in der Hand (ein Hase und ein alter Mann). Sunmon, Moonmon und die drei Choromon lagen bei ihnen und Sanzomon wunderte sich, dass dieses Geschnarche sie nicht weckte, während sie sich langsam auch wieder erinnerte, wie sie die beiden Bakemon in einem der Flure traf und um Hilfe bat.  
„Entschuldige, ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen und kam nicht dazu, dich vorher zu fragen. Schimpf nicht mit ihnen, ich habe sie genötigt."  
„Na gut. Wenn du schon die Schuld auf dich ziehst."  
„Soll ich sie wecken?"  
„Lass nur. Zu dir wollte ich auch noch, daher trifft sich das sehr gut."  
„Und was ist dein Anliegen?"  
„Bereden wir das draußen. Am Ende wecken wir noch jemanden auf."  
Sanzomon warf noch einen umfassenden Blick auf ihre Meute, die friedlich schlief und erst als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie sie alleine lassen konnte nickte sie Myotismon zu und folgte ihm hinaus.  
„Also, was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Sind es die Moosemon?"  
„Mit denen habe ich keine Probleme. Es sind die Dokugumon, die mir mehr Sorgen bereiten. Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dem Schloss immer näher kommen und sich immer höher einnisten?"  
„Ich sehe sie nie. Dokugumon sind schließlich nachtaktiv."  
Doch bei der Vorstellung wurde Sanzomon mulmig. Problematisch an Dokugumon war ihr hohes Aggressions-Level. Es reichte, dass die Grizzlymon und Moosemon sich nicht verstanden, aber wenn nun noch die Dokugumon dazukämen wäre es eine Katastrophe.  
Myotismon reichte der nachdenklichen Sanzomon den Arm und nickte ihr zu. Sie nahm die Geste an, harkte sich bei Myotismon ein und ließ sich von ihn den Gang runterführen.  
„Um die Kyubimon und Reppamon brauchst du dir vorerst keine Sorgen zu machen", sagte Myotismon zu ihr. „So weit oben sind sie noch nicht, aber es könnte bald ein Problem werden. Die Devidramon können sich nicht die ganze Nacht nur um diese Digimon kümmern."  
„Deine Devidramon kümmern sich um sie? Alle drei?", wunderte sich Sanzomon.  
„Wenn Dokugumon vor etwas Angst haben, dann vor Devidramon. Ihnen macht das Gift nichts aus. Außerdem fressen sie die Kudokugumon."  
„Was?!", schrie Sanzomon und blieb entsetzt stehen nach ihrem Aufschrei, was bei Myotismon auf Unverständnis stieß. „Das sind Baby-Digimon!"  
„Es sind schwächere Kopien der Dokugumon, keine eigenständigen Digimon. Meine Fledermäuse sind weiter entwickelt wie sie und sie haben nicht einmal ein eigenes Bewusstsein. Die Devidramon können sich satt fressen und wir verbrauchen weniger Vorräte. Oder willst du eine Kodokugumon-Plage im Schloss?"  
In Sanzomons Kopf entstand eine Vorstellung der ganzen Bergspitze, das dem Dornröschen-Schloss ähnelte, nur statt von Dornen war es von Spinnenfäden umhüllt.  
„Nein...", seufzte sie.  
„Siehst du? Also lass mich das mit den Devidramon regeln."  
„Nur so viele wie nötig, so wenig wie möglich", unterbrach ihn Sanzomon und klang ernst. „Du weißt, wie die Regeln hier bezüglich Gewalt sind."  
„Sanzomon, es -"  
„Sind Lebewesen", unterbrach sie ihn erneut und noch strenger. Myotismon sah sie ruhig an und wusste, weiter zu diskutieren war sinnlos. Verwirrend war zudem seine eigenen Prinzipien aus ihrem Mund zu hören und was wäre er für ein Digimon, würde er gegen seine eigenen Werte verstoßen?  
„Ja. So wenig wie möglich", sagte er, einerseits mit der Idee Frieden geschlossen, andererseits verärgert, dass er nachgab. Doch als er sie lächelnd und erleichtert sah, minderte sich sein Ärger.  
„Aber sag mir, ob du eine Vermutung hast warum sie so weit hochkommen?"  
„Ich hatte meine Vermutung, also habe ich Raremon befohlen die unterirdische Strömungen zu untersuchen", erzählte Myotismon. „Vielleicht gab es einen Erdrutsch oder dergleichen und dieser hat die Verstecke der Dokugumon überflutet. Am besten wäre es sie umzusiedeln, aber ich muss sichergehen, dass keine unterirdischen Strömungen in der Nähe sind. Und da kommst du ins Spiel. Du weißt doch sicher, wo ein geeigneter Platz wäre."  
„Du könntest versuchen mit ihnen zu reden."  
„Dokugumon sind nicht sonderlich intelligent. Sie sind sehr primitiv."  
„Unterschätze nicht wie viel der primitivste Geist verstehen kann."  
„Sie verstehen die Sprache des Stärkeren. Also, wo soll ich mit ihnen hin?"  
Sanzomon sagte erst nichts. Sie überlegte zwar und ihr fielen viele geeignete Plätze ein, doch bei den Wasserströmungen musste sie passen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wo überall Wasserströmungen sind", sagte Sanzomon, doch im selben Moment überkam sie ein Geistesblitz. „Aber ich wüsste, wo man nachsehen könnte."  
„So?"  
„Komm einfach mit!", forderte sie Myotismon auf und nun war sie es, die ihm am Arm zog und führte. Myotismon rechnete damit, sie würde ihn in die Bibliothek oder in ihr Studierzimmer schleifen, stattdessen aber führte Sanzomon ihn in die unteren Ebenen und machte vor einer großen Doppeltür aus Holz halt. Es hing ein Vorhängeschloss dran und es schien einen Schlüssel zu brauchen, doch Sanzomon nahm es nur in die Hand und durch Magie öffnete sich das Schloss von selbst.  
Der Raum war stockfinster und hoch. Nur ein paar schwache Mondstrahlen von draußen gaben etwas Helligkeit. Sanzomon schnipste mit den Fingern und zwei Kerzen direkt neben der Türe entzündeten sich.  
„Ich habe hier Jijimons Aufzeichnungen verstaut", erklärte Sanzomon und ging langsam durch die Reihen. „Er hat zu seiner Zeit angefangen die Flora und Fauna auf Grey Mountain zu studieren und hat viele Karten angefertigt. Ich bin sicher, er hat auch Aufzeichnungen über die Wasserströmungen – Ah, da ist es!"  
Behutsam zog Sanzomon eine eingerollte Karte aus einem der Fächer und während sie wieder zu Myotismon zurück lief, der mit großen Interesse durch den Lagerraum sah, rollte sie die Karte auf. Mit der ausgebreiteten Karte stellte Sanzomon sich neben Myotismon, damit er selbst schauen konnte.  
„Hier ist ein gutes Exemplar. Die Strömungen sind blau aufgezeichnet worden. Ich kann nur nicht garantieren, dass die Karte akkurat ist. Die Natur in, auf und um Grey Mountain neigt leider sehr oft dazu die Daten ständig auszuwerten und umzusortieren."  
Sanzomons Vermutung lag nahe, dass dies mit dem Tor zusammenhing. Gennai achtete schließlich immer darauf, dass die Daten, auch die des Schlosses immer auf dem neusten Stand waren um zu verhindern, dass das Tor gefunden oder manipuliert wurde.  
„Hm, ich sehe schon ein paar geeignete Gebiete. Ob die Strömungen noch so verlaufen kann man leicht herausfinden. Was ist mit den Tunnelsystem? Meine Bakemon haben ganze Gänge im Berg entdeckt. Was wäre doch ein guter Ort."  
„Nein", antwortete Sanzomon knapp und ihre doch entsetzte Aussage weckte in Myotismon Misstrauen.  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Das sind Fluchtwege. Für den Fall, dass doch... Nun, das Unverhoffte passiert. Außerdem haben Jijimon und Babamon diese Wege als Abkürzung benutzt, um so schneller zwischen Wald und Berg umherzuwandern. Siehst du?"  
Sanzomon zeigte das jeweilige Ende der Tunnel, die auf der Karte aufgezeichnet waren. Einige führten bis hinunter zum See, der den Ewigen Wald von der Kaktuswüste trennte.  
„Am Ende gelangen die Dokugumon noch wirklich ins Schloss und vergiften jemanden."  
„Ich würde mir eher über ihren übersteigerten Jagdtrieb und ihre Geschwindigkeit sorgen machen, wie um ihr Gift. Dieses ist nicht zwingend tödlich und nur ein simples Nervengift. Ein Gegenmittel ist leicht herzustellen."  
Myotismon nahm die Karte an sich und studierte sie noch einen Moment, sich überlegend, welchen davon diese Weißkutten oder andere Anhänger der Souveränen nutzten um hier ins Schloss zu kommen (die Suche nach Hinweisen brachte nur ein paar Reste von Digizoid in diesen Tunneln zum Vorschein, was ein Indiz war, dass diese Weißkutten hier auf Grey Mountain sein mussten), starrte Sanzomon ihn aufmerksam und interessiert von der Seite an.  
„Was ist los?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.  
„Ich bin überrascht, dass du dich für Toxikologie interessierst", sagte sie erfreut. Über die Zeit und Nächte hinweg hatten sich für Sanzomon immer mehr Dinge offenbart. Allgemein war Myotismon etwas offener geworden und ließ sich zu mehr hinreißen. Wenn sie mal wieder Schach spielten, konnte sie ihn dazu überreden einige ihrer eigenen Regeln auszuprobieren. Er brachte ihr Noten lesen bei, sie ihm wie man tanzte (das hatte Sanzomon auf ihrer Reise gelernt). Und doch schien ihr die Zeit so kurz.  
Myotismon steckte die Karte wieder ein.  
„Ich kann mich nicht nur mit Sozialwissenschaft, Politik und Philosophie beschäftigen, Sanzomon. Diese Themen sind ermüdend und ihre Theorien und Ziele scheitern oft an unterschiedlicher Wahrnehmung, kultureller Entwicklung und der Inkompetenz und Ignoranz ganzer Digimon-Gruppen", erläutert Myotismon und klang zurückhaltend wütend über diese Tatsache. „Daten zu analysieren liegt mir eher. Chemie dreht sich ausschließlich um Zahlen, Formeln und Daten. Es ist reine Logik, die keine vagen Interpretationen benötigt."  
„Und das kommt ausgerechnet von dir, der Mathematik und Babamons Kräuterlehren immer so sehr hasste." „Ich habe meine Meinung eben geändert."  
Dass ihn Babamons Kräuterlehren einige Zeit sogar über Wasser hielten würde Myotismon für sich behalten. Myotismon beobachtete Sanzomon, die ihre Chance witterte nicht nur in Ruhe etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringen zu können, sondern auch etwas aus ihm herauszukitzeln, wenn sie es geschickt anstellte. An den Methoden wie Sanzomon das machte hatte sie in den letzten Monaten ausgiebig gefeilt.  
„Hast du dich mit noch mehr Giften beschäftigt?",fragte sie spielerisch.  
„Das ist sehr trockener Stoff. Ich denke nicht, dass es dich begeistern könnte."  
„Ich würde es aber gerne von dir hören."  
Sanzomon stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Arme in Myotismons Nacken um sich noch etwas nach oben ziehen zu können. Ihre Neugierde blitzte in den Augen und Myotismon wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht für ihn war. Aber interessant war es.  
„Du bist doch sonst nicht um Worte verlegen. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sich deine Worte auch auf Papier gut machen."  
„Ich ziehe es vor mein Wissen für mich zu behalten, dass ich nur auserwählten Digimon zuteil lassen würde, die auch etwas von der Materie verstehen."  
„Das verstehe ich durchaus. Aber -", Sanzomon fing an, an Myotismons Kragen rumzuspielen und ihm tiefer in die Augen zu sehen, „- würde es dich nicht mit Stolz erfüllen, wenn ein Digimon, dass eben nicht viel darüber weiß – so wie ich – dies liest und sich von Worten in den Bann ziehen lässt, über Stunden hinweg und selbst wenn es das Buch zuschlägt die Worte im Kopf behält?"  
„Wendest du gerade deine psychologischen, manipulativen Erziehungsmethoden an mir an?"  
„Bitte... Ich wurde so gerne etwas von dir Geschriebenes in der Hand halten."  
„Ihr seid nicht sehr überzeugend, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin", sagte er nur und Grinsen umspielte seinen Lippen.  
„Bitte."  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht."  
„Bitte... Ich bitte Euch inständig, erhabener Meister."  
„Das klingt schon viel besser..."  
Sanzomon zog sich noch etwas hoch und als ihre Füße den Kontakt zum Boden verloren, rutschte ihr Halstuch fast von selbst runter und ihre Lippen Myotismons. Seine Arme, die Myotismon die ganze Zeit über hinter den Rücken versteckt hielt, waren dabei sich um Sanzomon zu legen – sie nicht nur festzuhalten, sondern sie wirklich zu halten -, kam Sanzomon eine Idee und sie ließ sich wieder sinken.  
„Ich habe was für dich", sagte sie euphorisch und zog Myotismon wieder mit sich her, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Man merkte auch nun, wie großer dieser Raum war. Die beiden quetschten sich durch die eng nebeneinander stehenden Regale und Kisten, bis sie am anderen Ende angelangt waren, dessen einzige Lichtquelle schwaches Mondlicht war, dass durch ein schmales, rechteckiges Fenster schien. Sanzomon untersuchte die unteren Reihen und fand unter den vielen Holzkisten und Truhen auch gleich die Richtige. Sie bat Myotismon noch sie mit ihr herauszuziehen. Die Truhe war schwer.  
„Was ist da drin?"  
„Das ist Jijimons Arbeitstruhe", erklärte Sanzomon und öffnete sie. Ihr Inhalt kam Myotismon gleich bekannt vor. Die Stifte, die Zirkel, die Federn, sogar das Papier war dies von damals. Jijimons ganzes Werkzeug war darin, sogar mit kleinen Flaschen, Reagenzgläsern und Unmengen an Notizzetteln in der krakligen Schrift des uralten Digimon.  
„Es gehört dir", sagte Sanzomon, nachdem Myotismon sich nur lange schweigend den Inhalt ansah.  
„Mir?"  
„Irgendwo da drin sind auch Skalpell, Pinzetten und Material um destilliertes Wasser herzustellen. Das könnte dir behilflich sein, falls du noch mehr Gifte genauer unter die Lupe nehmen möchtest."  
„Ich muss ja sagen...", begann Myotismon und holte ein paar der Notizen heraus, die Jijimon in der Kiste hinterließ. Überwiegend Zeichnungen, auch von Sanzomons Lieblingsblumen, den Seerosen – mit einer kleinen Zeichnung in der der Ecke, wie sie einst aussahen, ehe sich ihre Daten veränderten.  
„Deine Seerosen würde ich gerne genauer untersuchen. Nur um zu wissen wie stark sie wirklich sind."  
„Nicht besonders, sonst würde ich keinen Tee daraus machen."  
„Weil du nur ihre Blätter benutzt und nicht die Knolle, in der sich die meisten Inhaltsstoffe befinden. Nur warum vertraust du mir das hier an?"  
„Jijimon hätte es sicher gefreut, wenn ein Digimon sein Werkzeug bekommt, dass damit auch umzugehen weiß", erklärte sich Sanzomon, dann wurde ihre Stimme ruhiger. „Außerdem wollte ich dir eine Freude machen. Meine Arbeit nimmt mich immer sehr ein. Bei den Kleinen helfen wir uns gegenseitig. Kann ich mich nicht um sie kümmern, sind meine Schüler da. Aber bei dir denke ich oft, dass du zu kurz kommst."  
Vor Sanzomon lagen ein paar Stufen und sie ließ sich auf der obersten nieder, dabei stützte sie ihre Arme auf der Truhe ab, die Myotismon schloss, ehe sich neben sie setzte. Er schnaufte.  
„Sanzomon, ich bin ein Ultra-Level-Digimon. Ich kann mich selbst beschäftigen und auf mich aufpassen."  
„Das meine ich nicht. Du machst so viel für uns. Du kümmerst dich nachts hier um die Gegend, du vertraust mir deine Truppe an und du bist sogar mein persönlicher Lektor. Im Vergleich zu dem tue ich kaum etwas für dich, während ich gleichzeitig den ganzen Tag alles für meine Schützlinge tue. Dabei möchte ich auch mehr Dinge tun, die ganz allein dir zu Gute kommen."  
„Wärst du lieber frei?", unterbrach Myotismon sie.  
„Von was?"  
„Von dem allem hier. Würdest du lieber rein nach deinen Instinkt handeln? Oder das, was eben in der Natur von Digimon wie dir liegt? Reisen und Entdecken, statt hier festzusitzen, weil Pflichten und Regeln das von dir erwarten?"  
Ein Schauer überkam Sanzomon, obwohl kein Wind wehte. Sie rieb sich den Arm und widerstand den Wunsch Myotismons eindringlichen Blicken auszuweichen. Sanzomon legte ihre Hände gefaltet auf ihren Schoß. Alles um sie herum strahlte bläulich.  
„Manchmal würde ich gerne wieder in die Welt hinaus und reisen", gestand sie vorsichtig. „Ich habe viel gesehen. Das meiste davon war schrecklich. Aber viele kleine Dinge waren eine bewegende Erfahrung. Und ich wünsche mir, dass jene Digimon, die ich hier großziehe auch diesen Schritt und diese Erfahrungen machen können. Ohne Angst versteht sich."  
„Also bereust du nicht hier zu sein?"  
„Niemals. Ich bin auf Reisen gegangen um zu erlernen und ich habe gelernt wo mein Platz in dieser Welt ist. Ich bin kein Kämpfer, aber ich kann andere Digimon zu solchen ausbilden, wenn sie es wünschen. Ich halte ihre Hand und schenke ihnen was sie brauchen, bis sie meine Hand nicht mehr brauchen. Sie ziehen zu sehen, das macht mich stolz."  
Ihre rechte Hand öffnete Sanzomon, um die Handinnenfläche anzusehen. Der erste Gedanke war, wie viele kleine Digimon sie schon damit umhergetragen und wie viel sie damit, auf einer reinen geistigen Ebene ausgegraben hatte. Der zweite, dass immer noch Tintenreste an ihren Händen waren.  
„Wurdest du dieser Aufgabe auch weiterhin nachgehen, auch wenn es keinen Grund dafür gäbe?", fragte Myotismon sie und während Sanzomon kurz nachdachte, was sie sagte, merkte sie nicht, wie sein Ton kurz umschlug. Der tiefe, breite Ton eines Hintergedankens.  
„Natürlich. Denn das ist, was ich immer wollte. Aber würde ich auf Reisen gehen, würde ich euch alle mitnehmen."  
„Was würdest du gerne einmal sehen?"  
„Also... Es gibt viele Ecken, die ich den Kleinen schon immer einmal zeigen wollte, und -"  
„Ich fragte, was _du_ sehen willst."  
Sanzomon erschrak kurz, als Myotismon sie kalt und scharf unterbrach. Um so paradoxer schien es, dass seine Mimik so sanft wirkte. Er saß nur da, das Kinn ruhig auf seiner Hand liegend und wartete geduldig. Er erinnerte Sanzomon an Schnee bei Nacht. Schnee und Nacht und der Norden...  
„Aurora Polaris...", hauchte Sanzomon zu sich selbst und merkte erst anhand von Myotismons Stirnrunzeln, dass sie ihren Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. „Ich habe noch nie Polarlicht gesehen. Ich habe davon erzählt bekommen, aber ich war nie weit genug nördlich, um es wahrhaftig sehen zu können. Dabei soll es wunderschön sein."  
„Ist es auch. Man hat nur nicht überall im Norden die Gelegenheit es sehen zu können. Seit die Meister der Dunkelheit ihr Unwesen treiben hat dieses Naturphänomen nachgelassen und Wolken behindern die Sicht. Aber ich kenne ein paar verstecke Winkel wo die Chance gut ist, solch einen Anblick erhaschen zu können."  
Nun war es Sanzomon, die ruhig dasaß und wartete, dass Myotismon weiter erzählen würde, während sie seinen Klang analysierte. Er wusste, welche Tasten man bei Sanzomon drücken musste, um ihre Neugierde zu wecken und sobald dies passierte, war sie für fast alles zu begeistern und wenn es eine Schandtat war (zu Babamons Leidwesen). Doch wie so oft nahm Sanzomon diesen offensichtlichen Köder nicht an.  
„Ich verstehe, was du sagen möchtest. Aber mein Platz ist hier. Meine oberste Priorität ist die Sicherheit aller hier. Ich habe Pflichten, die ich nicht für mein Vergnügen ablegen kann."  
„Wo ist denn deine Neugierde hin?", fragte Myotismon mit einem leisen Lachen.  
„Ich habe über die Zeit auch gelernt mich zu zügeln. In Zeiten wie diesen darf man nichts riskieren. Ich habe andere Dinge, an denen sich meine Wissbegier ausleben kann."  
„Und wenn diese Zeiten vorbei wären?"  
Sanzomon starrte. Es war ruhig und irgendwie war diese Ruhe bedrückend.  
„Wenn du keine Angst mehr vor Piedmon haben müsstest oder davor, was er mit deiner Kinderschar machen könnte – meinst du, du könntest dann deine Pflicht ablegen? Und sei es nur für eine Nacht?", fragte Myotismon und beäugte sie weiter sehr eindringlich. Sanzomons Unterlippe zitterte unter ihrem Halstuch und strich nervös ihre Haarsträhnen zur Seite.  
„Ich... A-Also, Myotismon, ich..."  
„Hör mir einmal zu, Sanzomon", unterbrach Myotismon sie wieder und nahm diesmal ihren Kopf in seine Hände. „Wir warten doch beide auf den Tag, an dem wir all das hier nicht mehr machen müssen. Wir glauben auch beide, dass dies der Tag sein wird, an dem sich alles in der Digiwelt ändert. Möchtest du das nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen?"  
„Doch, natürlich möchte ich das", sagte Sanzomon, nicht zu energisch, aber nicht so leise und zurückhaltend wie die ganze Zeit und Myotismon schenkte ihr dafür ein Lächeln.  
„Siehst du. Und wenn wir diesen Tag irgendwann erreicht haben, nehme ich dich mit in den Norden und zeige dir das schönste Polarlicht, dass ich finden kann."  
Von den schmeichelnden Worten überrumpelt merkte Sanzomon nicht, wie die kalten Hände sie losließen.  
„Du kannst es danach natürlich auch deiner Anhängerschaft zeigen, wenn du darauf bestehst dein Wissen zu teilen."  
„Das werde ich auch. Aber wenn ich es das erste Mal sehe, dann möchte ich das mit dir. Nur mit dir", entgegnete sie und verlegen schaute Sanzomon kurz zur Seite. Sie hoffte, nicht allzu rot im Gesicht zu werden, dass war ihr immer peinlich.  
„Aber bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte Sanzomon.  
„Ich würde dieses Angebot nicht machen, wenn ich nicht vor hätte es auch in die Tat umzusetzen."  
„Nur was wenn wieder etwas passiert, nun, wie die letzten Male, als es schneite?"  
„Schon gut. Darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Es ist belanglos."  
Die Luft, die Sanzomon einzog um Widerworte zu geben blies sie sogleich wieder aus. In ihrem Inneren bahnte sich ein Konflikt zwischen ihrem Versprechen und ihrer eigenen Natur an. Die letzten Monate hatte Sanzomon geschwiegen, obwohl es Hinweise gab, die, hätte sie diese bei ihren Mündel bemerkt sie sofort wissen lassen, dass die Albträume an die Oberfläche krochen und ein Erdbeben auslösten, dass sich durch Streit, Weinen und absoluter Starre offenbarte. Myotismon war kein Ausbildungs-Digimon, er ging wesentlich besser damit um. Aber etwas lag auf seiner Seele (die Myotismon selbst natürlich verneinte) und ihn zu sehen, wie er für sich auf dem kleinen Piano spielte und sich verzog, löste ebenso diesen Alarm aus. Ebenso der kalte Blick, wenn er feststellte, dass sie den Digimon ihre Lieblingsgeschichte vorlas, der gleiche Blick wie damals schon, wenn Babamon nach ALICE IM WUNDERLAND griff. Und doch sah Sanzomon Myotismon hin und wieder in diesem Buch blättern.  
Er würde sie mit Ignoranz strafen. Aber Sanzomon konnte nicht mehr wegsehen.  
„Wieso hasst du Alice im Wunderland so sehr?", sagte Sanzomon nach langer Zeit und etwas verwirrt über diese Frage weiteten sich Myotismons Augen.  
„Man kann ein Buch nicht hassen."  
„Glaubst du, ich merke wirklich nicht, wie du es anstarrst? Es ist, als wolltest du dem Autor einen Vorwurf machen."  
„Sanzomon, hast du deine eigenen Worte vergessen?"  
„Es ist nur – ich mach mir Gedanken."  
„Über was?", fragte Myotismon und man hörte bereits, dass die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch einschlug ihm missfiel. Tatsächlich bekam Sanzomon auch ein schlechtes Gewissen und bereute es. Sie hatte doch versprochen, nicht mehr zu fragen. Aber wer wäre sie, wenn sie nur zusehen würde? Aber würde er ihr antworten? Schließlich war Myotismon geschickt darin, den Kernpunkt zu umgehen, auszuweichen und doch gleichzeitig einen klaren Punkt zu setzen. Vielleicht konnte sie ja -  
„Warum träumt der Schwarze König von Alice?", fragte Sanzomon schließlich und war es nun, die verwundert dasaß, da Myotismon nicht unbedingt so auf die Frage reagierte, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Natürlich wunderte er sich, doch er verstand welches Spiel Sanzomon spielen wollte. Er wusste, wie sie ihn in ihren geheimen Briefen nannte und still und heimlich fragte sich Myotismon manchmal, ob es blanker Zufall war oder ob sie ahnte wer oder was er war.  
Sanzomon wartete, aber ihr Blick war nicht fordernd. Myotismon konnte davon ausgehen, wenn er schweigen würde, würde sie es akzeptieren. Er musste nichts sagen. Sie würde es gut sein lassen.  
Aber wenn er doch sprach? Würde sie es verstehen? Würde sie wissen, was Wunderland-Gerede war und was Realität? Piedmon hätte es verneint, doch Myotismon schätzte Sanzomon nicht nur weit empathischer ein, sondern auch wesentlich intelligenter.  
„Vielleicht...", begann Myotismon leise und kam Sanzomon dabei etwas näher. „... weil Alice das einzig Gute im Wunderland war, was der Schwarze König je zu sehen bekam. Ein unschuldiges Kind aus einer Welt, mit anderen Regeln und Gesetzen. Ich weiß nicht ob sie sich je trafen, aber Alice ist für den Schwarzen König alles. Er träumt, um sich einzureden, dass Alice noch bei ihm sei und alles im Wunderland nicht so schlimm ist. Zumindest bis er erwacht und er sehen muss, dass seine Alice nicht an seiner Seite ist. Und dass das Wunderland nicht so wunderbar ist. Das Höchste, was er sehen wird ist, wie tief es fallen kann. Weißt du, wie so eine Welt aussieht, Sanzomon? Weißt du es?"  
Sanzomon bewegte sich nicht, auch nicht als Myotismons Finger über ihr Gesicht strichen und unter ihrem Kinn stoppen, um so ihren Kopf anzuheben.  
„Wenn der Schwarze König erwacht, wird er Alice suchen und feststellen, dass Alice fort ist, weil Alice es im Wunderland nicht mehr aushielt. Eine Welt die Wut und Scham sogleich weckt. Man will sie mögen, man kämpft sogar um diese Welt, weil man sie ja _mag_. Aber wenn man eine Weile die Augen aufhält erkennt man schnell was schief läuft. Und wenn man noch länger schaut, sieht man den Wahnsinn. Das Chaos in den Köpfen aller, am meisten in denen, die beteuern das Chaos beseitigen zu wollen."  
Von den Worten in Eis verwandelt bewegte sich Sanzomon immer noch nicht. Mehr zu tun wie zuzuhören erschien unangemessen. Myotismon redete ruhig und langsam und doch waren diese Worte erfüllt von Zorn auf die Digiwelt. Sie nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass sich sein Gesicht ihrem näherte.  
„Der Schwarze König träumt von Alice, denn ohne Alice hält er es nicht aus. Alice allein bewahrt ihn vom Wahnsinn. Und wenn er erwachen würde und der Traum endet...", flüsterte Myotismon ihr ins Ohr. Sein Atem war bitterkalt wie jeder einzelne Satz, der über ihr Gehör in ihren Kopf gelang um die Kälte von dort aus ihren gesamten Körper einzunehmen. Unscheinbar, fast lautlos. Wie Schnee.  
Myotismons Finger krallten sich in ihre Haare. Es tat weh.  
„... was glaubst du macht er dann mit dem Wunderland? Mit einer Welt, die sich nur selbst auffrisst? Deren jede einzelne schlechte Eigenschaft er kennt und zusehen musste, wie sie immer mehr von innen verfaulte und die Fäulnis selbst auf jene überging, die mit ihm auf dem Schachbrett kämpften? Glaubst du, er würde so ein Land regieren wollen, wissend, dass sich das Chaos nur ständig wiederholt?"  
Leere herrschte in Sanzomons Kopf, obwohl sie angestrengt versuchte nachzudenken. Myotismons Worte haben sie innerlich erfrieren lassen und ihre Sinne schienen wie verlangsamt. Sie brauchte etwas, bis sie merkte, dass Myotismon seine Hände auf ihren Schultern ablegte und ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah.  
Dann begann ihr Verstand zu arbeiten, die ganze Maschinerie ihres Geistes, die die Worte einfingen und den Klang darin zu deuten. Dieser hieß _Apartheid_.  
„Du hast keine Amnesie..."  
„Das habe ich auch niemals behauptet", sagte Myotismon und seine Ruhe schien so unpassend für die Situation.  
„Aber warum sagst du nichts?"  
„Weil ich vergessen will. Ich will diesen... Anblick vergessen und jeden einzelnen Reiz, der in meinem Verstand eingespeichert ist. Du magst viel gesehen haben, Sanzomon. Doch von dem was ich weiß, bis du noch weit entfernt."  
Obwohl immer noch nur Myotismons Hände auf ihren Schultern lagern, schien Sanzomon zu glauben seine Last würde nun auch auf sie übergehen, während dieser von Hass triefende Blick sie weiter bewegungsunfähig machte. Hass, so stark, dass Sanzomon nicht einmal graben müsste, um ihn zu sehen.  
Und dies reichte. Selbst Myotismon war überzeugt, dass es besser war, wenn sie niemals mehr erfuhr. Wie es aussah, wenn die mit Geierkrallengift gefüllten Spritzen im zu grellen Licht der Wiederherstellungslager aufblitzten oder das Weiß der Zimmer, wo die Umschulung und Umerziehung jener Digimon stattfand, denen man zuvor das Gedächtnis nahm. Digimon zu sehen, die auf ihrer Flucht verletzt wurden und niemand half ihnen, weil sie den falschen Typus hatten. Das Lachen und der Hohn der Artgenossen, die sich über unreine Serum-Digimon echauffierten. Lager, die Nachts errichtet wurden und kaum dass die Morgensonne den Boden berührte musste man feststellen, dass Viren die Digimon allesamt im Schlaf überfallen und getötet haben. Und dieser Wind der einem den Staub ins Gesicht schlug und noch bevor man diesen markanten, metallischen Geruch vernahm wusste man, dass dies kein Staub war, sondern die Reste hunderter Digimon, die ein Dämonenkönig mit nur einer Armbewegung umpustete.  
Doch man unterdrückte den Ekel – der zitternden Kinderhand zuliebe, die man niemals loslassen wollte. Diese zarte, warme Hand von Alice, aber immer wenn sich Myotismon daran erinnerte, erinnerte er sich an Alice' Gesicht, als er...  
 _(Hört endlich aaaaaaaaauf!)_  
( _Ich liebe dich_ )  
„Ich will vergessen. Doch ich höre Musik und kann es nicht. Ich sehe den Schnee und ich kann nicht vergessen."  
„Wegen Alice?", fragte Sanzomon. Zwar saßen sie sich dicht gegenüber,doch Myotismon schien erst, als er ihre warme, weiche Stimme hörte wieder zu begreifen, dass sie anwesend war.  
„Du sagtest, dir fehlt etwas. Ist das Irgendetwas das, was Alice für den Schwarzen König ist?"  
„... Ja."  
Es gab viel, was Sanzomon nun gesagt und gefragt hätte, doch jedes Wort schien ihr unangemessen. Die Kraft und Gefühl kehrte in ihre Arme zurück, nachdem sie lange wie taub erschienen. Sanzomon wollte sein Gesicht berührten, doch Myotismon packte sie am Handgelenk, um es zu verhindern.  
„Glaube nicht, dass ich mich als Opfer oder dergleichen sehe. Sich als Opfer zu präsentieren ist mit Tränen getarnter Narzissmus. Ich brauche kein Mitgefühl. Aber ich plädiere auf mein Recht zu hassen. Und das solltest du auch, wenn du nicht weiter von der Digiwelt ausgenutzt werden willst", knurrte Myotismon und ließ anschließend Sanzomons Hand los. Mit ihrer anderen fuhr sie über die Haut, auf der sie immer noch den Druck spüren konnte. Diesen Hass...  
„Verzeih...", hauchte Sanzomon beschämt.  
„Hör auf dich ständig zu entschuldigen. Das bleibt aber unter uns, verstanden? Ich will nicht bereuen, dir vertraut zu haben."  
Sanzomon registrierte die leichte Drohung hinter der Aussage nicht. Sie freute ich mehr darüber, dass Myotismon zugab, dass er ihr vertraute.  
„Du sollst es nicht bereuen. Ich freue mich, das von dir zu hören."  
„Aber ich möchte eine Gegenleistung", forderte Myotismon und rückte daraufhin näher an Sanzomon heran.  
„Und die wäre?"  
„Warum vergisst du nicht, was deine Geschwister mit dir taten und beteuerst stattdessen, ihnen vergeben zu haben?"  
Das von einem Lächeln erhellte Gesicht Sanzomons löste sich in Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf. Doch sie schwieg und plötzlich auch überkam sie Unbehagen. Sie wusste, er beobachtete nun jede ihrer Bewegungen, würde aber, selbst wenn er alles schon wüsste schweigen, nur um es von ihr zu hören.  
„Also warum?", forderte er weiter, während Sanzomon, eher sie sprach ihre Hand auf die legte, an der noch die Tinte hing.  
„Ich habe mich zu Beginn meiner Reise viel mit Politik und Geschichte beschäftigt. Ich habe jede einzelne Schrift verschlungen. Ich weiß, was in meiner alten Heimat geschah, ehe die Souveränen erschienen. Es war grausam. Und die Digimon, die es überstanden mussten mit diesen Erinnerungen an Trümmer, Hunger und Gewalt weiterleben. Sie verdrängten es irgendwann, doch der Hass auf Viren und Andersdenkende keimte weiter auf diesem Nährboden aus Angst, Verzweiflung und dem Mangel an Perspektive."  
Sanzomon legte ihre Hände übereinander, aber sie hielt sie nicht still. Sie schwitzten und Myotismon hatte den zusätzlichen Verdacht, sie versuche mit aller Gewalt die Tinte von ihren Fingern zu reiben.  
„Und dies übertrug sich auf jede weitere Generation. Sie haben vergessen, um hassen zu lernen. Hass ist der Nährboden aller Kriege in der Historie der Digiwelt. Und er entsteht, weil man vergisst oder verdrängen will. Aber ich darf nicht vergessen, auch die unangenehmen Dinge nicht. Ich darf nicht so werden wie sie, wenn ich diesen Teufelskreis durchbrechen will. Auch meinen Kleinen zuliebe nicht. Sie sollen nicht so werden."  
„Sie werden aber, Sanzomon. Du sagtest selbst, dass einige von ihnen den Rassismus zu spüren bekam. Die alte Generation gibt ihre alten Predigten an die neue weiter. So etwas stirbt nie aus."  
„Nein. Sie werden so nicht", widersprach Sanzomon weiter. Doch Myotismon, der sonst so seine Probleme mit Widerworten hatte war nicht einmal erzürnt, nur verwundert.  
„Sie kennen die alten Spottreime von damals. Egal ob es die der Serums oder die der Datei oder Viren ist", erzählte Sanzomon äußerst ernst und aufgebracht. „Sie singen sie sogar und albern herum. Babamon hätte ihnen dafür eine übergezogen, ich habe sie gelassen. Aber das, was sie vermitteln sollen kommt nicht an sie heran. Sie wissen, dass das was in den alten Kinderreimen gesagt wird Humbug ist. Viren sind nicht brutal und Serums nicht herzlos. Wir haben ihnen das jeden Tag wieder bewiesen. Sie haben von uns gelernt und sie sollen weiter lernen. Nur hassen nicht. Dafür muss ich diese Erinnerungen bewahren, so sehr es mich quält. Der Geruch der Geierkrallen... Jeden einzelnen Schubs ins Wasser... Und jede kalte Nacht..."  
Kalte Luft strömte hinein und Sanzomon war sich im ersten Augenblick nicht sicher, ob dass nur eine Täuschung war, weil sie gerade an diese vergangen, bitterkalten Nächte zurückdachte. Nächte zwischen Steinen, die Artgenossen keine fünf Meter entfernt und doch schien die Distanz zu ihnen unendlich.  
„Ich habe mir bei ihren Streichen eingeredet, dass sie mich nur ärgern wollten. Das tat man doch unter Geschwistern. Doch wenn sie schliefen und ich mich zu ihnen legen wollte, gingen sie auf Abstand. Ich sei komisch... ich sei schmutzig... Der Hass der alten Generationen hatte ihre Herzen verseucht..."  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tintenreste, die sie nicht abbekam, egal wie stark sie rieb.  
„Und ich saß außerhalb, habe mir den Himmel angeschaut, habe Sternbilder gesucht und Sternschnuppen gezählt, damit ich nicht darüber nachdenken musste, wie es wäre, bei ihnen zu liegen... Auch wenn sie mich hassten, waren sie doch meine Geschwister..."  
Sanzomon hob ihr Gesicht. Traurigkeit zeichnete sich darin ab. Ihr war kalt geworden und sie rieb sich wieder über die Schultern. Sie wollte etwas fragen und Myotismon sah es ihr an, genauso wie sie sich es kaum traute überhaupt zu fragen. Myotismon war kein Digimon für so etwas.  
Jedoch und nicht zuletzt bekannt dafür, doch immer wieder eine Überraschung aus dem Hut zu zaubern hob Myotismon, wenn auch etwas beklommen die Hand. Sanzomon zögerte noch und erst nach wenigen Sekunden streckte sie auch ihre aus. Sanzomon berührte mit ihren Fingerspitzen nur die Oberfläche von Myotismons Handschuhen und der aufgenommenen Reiz löste eine Kettenreaktion aus, über die sie keinerlei Gewalt besaß. Sie sprang auf, in Myotismons Arme hinein und ihr entwich ein Seufzer, als seine Arme, nachdem die Überraschung verflogen war sich um sie schlossen.  
Es war ungewohnt still. Das ganze Schloss schien aus Rücksicht zu schweigen, um den Moment nicht die Intimität zu nehmen. Einzig was man hören konnte war Sanzomon, die Luft einzog, den Geruch einatmete und fühlte, wie warm sie in ihrem Gesicht wurde. Ihre Arme schlangen sich enger um Myotismons Körper. Das Pochen in ihrer Brust war so stark, dass es weh tat.  
Sie sah nicht den Zwiespalt in Myotismons Gesicht. Es blieb im Dunkeln und ungesehen, aber es barg Böses und Freude über Sanzomons Offenherzigkeit mit der verbundenen Naivität. Er sollte etwas zu ihr sagen, hielt aber für einen Moment inne und das Böse verschwand aus seinem Blick. Dabei war der Augenblick perfekt. In die Labilität getrieben und weinend in seinen Armen hätte er Sanzomon leicht überzeugen können und wie schmackhaft eine Welt wie seine war. Es hätte die perfekte Nacht sein können, in der Myotismon nicht nur einen großen Schritt in seinem Plan weiter wäre, sondern auch Sanzomon zu seiner Braut gemacht hätte, die nicht mehr über so einen Unsinn wie ein Herz und eine Seele nachdachte.  
Woher aber dann dieser kleine Stich in seiner Brust, ähnlich dem, wenn er über Alice nachdachte? Dieser kleine, aber verheerende Schmerz eines schlechten Gewissens und der Zweifel das Richtige zu tun?  
Statt also Sanzomon mit Süßholzraspelei in die Fänge einer emotionalen Abhängigkeit zu treiben, damit er leichtes Spiel haben könnte wenn er Sanzomon mit in eine Welt zog, wo etwas wie das, was sie erfuhr nicht mehr passieren würde, tat Myotismon etwas, was er sonst nie tat – er war ehrlich.  
„Ich bin nicht hier, damit wir gegenseitig Wunden lecken können. Das ist nicht meine Art. Du musst selbst klar kommen, statt dich von irgendeinem anderen Digimon abhängig zu machen. Die meisten Dinge während seines Daseins entscheidet man alleine. Aber wie ich dich einschätze, weißt du das."  
„Ich weiß es. Ich habe auch nie etwas anderes von dir erwartet", hauchte Sanzomon und presste sich noch mehr an ihn. „Ich habe diesen Weg gewählt. Ich muss ihn gehen, um nicht selbst diesen Hass zu verfallen. Und alles was ich möchte ist zu wissen, dass ich zu dir kann, wenn ich den Schmerz und das Brennen nicht mehr ertrage. Und es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn auch meine Arme der Ort für dich sein könnten, an dem du Linderung und Frieden finden kannst."  
Ihr erster Blick in die Augen des anderen nach langen, langen Minuten war nicht so emotionsgeladen, wie Sanzomon erwartet hätte. Sie sah nur Myotismons nachdenkliches Gesicht und wenn ihr dies sonst eigentlich doch gefiel, wurde ihr mulmig. Noch mehr noch, als Myotismon die Umarmung löste, die Hände wieder auf ihre Schultern legte und sie von sich drückte.  
„Wir sind Daten, Sanzomon. Nur Daten."  
„Denkst du wirklich, Daten sehnen sich nicht auch manchmal nach... so etwas? Wir sind doch trotz allem Lebewesen und als solches sucht man doch danach. Nenn mich verrückt – aber ich bin froh, dass es damals so gekommen ist. Ich war nicht am richtigen Ort. Ich habe hierher gehört, zu diesen Digimon. Und vielleicht - "  
Plötzlich schlug Sanzomon sich auf den Mund, was in Myotismon Unverständnis auslöste, bei ihr jedoch Peinlichkeit. Eigentlich wollte sie sich diese Frage aufheben, für einen besseren Zeitpunkt, wenn es keine Geheimnisse gab, die sie bewahren musste. Doch hier in diesem bläulich leuchtenden Raum sitzend, in absoluter Stille, ganz allein...  
Hier waren auch keine geheimen Gänge (nicht, dass sie wüsste), es bestand nicht einmal das Risiko, dass Gennai oder dergleichen es mitbekommen könnten. Sie musste fragen. Sie musste es von ihm hören.  
„Ich weiß, das Leben auf Grey Mountain ist nicht perfekt. Es bedeutet viel Verantwortung und es ist nicht sonderlich spannend. Aber ich mag unsere Gemeinschaft, so wie sie ist. Für nichts würde ich das hier aufgeben. Ich wünsche mir, dass es so bleiben könnte."  
„Sanzomon...", und mehr schaffte Myotismon nicht zu sagen, denn da griff Sanzomon mit ihrer rechten Hand seine.  
„K-Könntest du dir vorstellen, dieses Leben weiter zu führen? Selbst wenn es irgendwann keinen Grund mehr gibt, die Nebelwand aufrecht zu erhalten? Könntest...", nun legte Sanzomon auch ihre anderen Hand auf seine, "- ...du dir vorstellen, dass wir zusammen bleiben? Egal was in Zukunft aus der Digiwelt wird?"  
Schweigen. Das überraschte Sanzomon nicht sonderlich, schließlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass Myotismon nicht gleich antworten würde. Nur die Zeit ging an ihnen vorbei und es geschah weiterhin nichts, was Sanzomon nur nervöser machte. Myotismon sagte nichts, nur sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Er wandte den Blick zu Seite, dann den ganzen Kopf und fuhr mit der noch freien Hand erst übers Haar, dann über den Nacken. Sanzomon glaubte, er mache sich gerade unzählige Gedanken und wisse sie nicht zu ordnen oder was er damit anfangen sollte. In Wirklichkeit dachte Myotismon aber gar nichts.  
Ihn so um Worte verlegen zu sehen war zwar etwas neues, aber Sanzomon machte sein Schweigen nervös. Myotismon schnaufte, dann antwortete er, ohne Sanzomons Hand loszulassen, aber todernst:  
„Du solltest besser darüber nachdenken, Sanzomon. Entscheidungen, die man aus einem emotionalen Impuls heraus trifft, enden meistens nicht gut. Müsstest du das nicht begriffen haben? Lehrst du dies nicht sogar selbst?"  
„Ich lehre auch, auf sein Innerstes zu hören. Und das tue ich hiermit."  
„Wegen Worten wie diesen halten dich andere Digimon für verrückt."  
„Dann sollen sie eben", antwortete sie energisch. Da sich in Myotismons Mimik nichts änderte, wurde Sanzomon nicht nur ruhiger, sondern auch niedergeschlagener und bereute es, gefragt zu haben.  
„Ich haben nur geglaubt, es hätte sich zwischen uns etwas geändert. Verzeih mir, wenn das anmaßend war."  
„Du redest wieder dummes Zeug. Es hat sich viel geändert, Sanzomon", redete Myotismon ernst auf sie ein. „Mit Tinkermon hätte ich mir das hier niemals vorstellen können. Aber du bist nicht mehr wie früher. Ich versteh zwar nicht was in deinem Kopf manchmal vorgeht, aber du hast es geschafft etwas aus dir zu machen und das hier aufzubauen. Auch wenn deine Lebensweise nicht unbedingt meiner Vorstellung einer funktionierenden Gesellschaft entspricht, darfst du durchaus stolz sein."  
„Stolz ist nicht meine Tugend", entgegnete Sanzomon und doch fühlte sie doch kurz etwas wie Stolz ihr Inneres – stolz dass zu hören und ein Digimon dazu gebracht zu haben, so von ihr zu denken. „Ich kann nicht mit stets erhobenen Haupt und ausgestreckter Brust herumlaufen und jedem Digimon mein Können unter die Nase reiben. Ich bin nicht wie du."  
„Zum Glück. Wenn du wie wie ich wärst, würde ich mich zu Tode langweilen."  
„Ginge das überhaupt? Du bist untot."  
„Im Gegenteil, ich bin ein Digimon mit untoten Eigenschaften, dies ist ein gravierend minimaler Unterschied."  
Es dauerte zirka fünf Sekunden, bis Sanzomon den Sinn des Satz verstand, sondern auch die Wortwahl, den Widerspruch darin und die Stimmlage ordnen konnte. Jijimons Art wie er sprach und was er sprach war schrullig und eigen, aber eben dieses Schrulligkeit aus Myotismons Mund zu hören, zu dem diese Beschreibung so gar nicht passte – und dann noch so trocken –, hatte einen humoristischen Effekt. Sanzomon schmunzelte unter ihren Halstuch, presste noch die Lippen zusammen, bis sie schließlich loslachte. Ihr Versuch es ein wenig zu unterdrücken scheiterte. Sanzomon krümmte sich regelrecht und hielt sich an Myotismon fest.  
„So intelligent und dann so ein schrecklich kindischer Humor. Du enttäuschst mich", schnaubte Myotismon und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du kannst Jijimons Art einfach so gut imitieren. Es ist zu ulkig..."  
„Erzähle das bloß niemanden. Und erwarte nicht, dass ich das in Zukunft öfter mache."  
Sie kicherte noch, als sich Sanzomon über die Augen wischte und begriff das gesagt erst nicht. Als sie dann über Myotismons Worte nachdachte, war sie verwundert. Vielleicht hatte sie sich das eingebildet, aber es klang so. Oder wollte sie es nur glauben? Statt ihrem Mund öffnete sich nur weiter ihre Augen, die Myotismon anstarrten, der nicht wirklich wissen schien wo er hinschauen sollte.  
„Du willst bleiben? Verstehe ich das richtig?"  
„Habe ich je etwas gegenteiliges behauptet?", brummte er. „Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich zu unüberlegten Dingen hinreißen lässt."  
„Wären sie unüberlegt, wäre ich nicht so überzeugt davon oder würde sie in Betracht setzen sie auszusprechen. Ich mag nicht so souverän sein, aber ich weiß, was ich will. Und ich möchte nichts sehnlicher, wie mit dir zusammenzubleiben... Für immer. "  
Zu der Hand, mit der sie Myotismons schon hielt kam noch ihre andere hinzu. Das Chaos ihrer Gefühle färbte Sanzomons Gesicht in ein stärkeres Rosarot, während sie wartete. Und hoffte, ihre Gefühle, die sie einst schon in ihrem Herz trug und sich all die Jahre nie verändert hatten würden erwidert werden – und sie könnte es der ganzen Welt zeigen. Dass es etwas wie Liebe auch hier in einer verrückten, digitalen Welt gab, während Myotismon weiter nachdenklich ihre Hand anstarrte. Um genau zu sein auf die letzten Reste der blauschwarzen Tinte, die an ihren hellen Händen klebten, wie Sanzomons Idealismus und ihre Vorstellung einer schönen Welt. Aber allmählich störte ihn das mit fortschreitender Zeit immer weniger. So wie Sanzomon war, war es in Ordnung. Sie musste nicht so sein wie er. Er mochte sie so, wie sie war. Er...  
„Es ist sehr schmeichelnd, diese Worte von dir zu hören, Sanzomon. Es wäre auch für meine Truppen besser, wenn sie hier offiziell sesshaft werden könnten. Und..."  
Von Freude und dem warmen Klopfen in der Brust regelrecht sediert spürte Sanzomon den Handkuss erst gar nicht, erst als ihr Gehirn bemerkte, dass genau an der Stelle die Haut eiskalt wurde.  
„... Es wäre mir auch eine Ehre, dich an meiner Seite zu wissen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht schaffen wir es in Zukunft, uns mehr wie nur eine Stunde täglich zu sehen. Dann kann ich dich öfter zu nächtlichen Ausflügen entführen."  
„Darf ich dir während solcher Ausflüge auch weiter von dem erzählen, was mir in meinem ach so verdrehten, idealistischen Verstand vorgeht?"  
„Ich wäre enttäuscht, würdest du das nicht."  
Myotismon hatte ihre Hand nicht einmal ganz losgelassen, da warf sich Sanzomon wieder in seine Arme. Durch den Schwung verlor Myotismon kurz die Balance, aber konnte es verhindern umzufallen. Dazu erdrückte Sanzomon ihn fast. Er spürte sogar ihre Fingernägel durch seinen Anzug. Sie hielt sich so krampfhaft an ihm fest, als hätte sie Angst. Sie spürte, dass Myotismon zögerte, aber er hätte nicht sagen können wieso. Zuvor ging es doch auch, obwohl es doch keinen Unterschied gab.  
Nein. Es gab einen.  
Sie zu umschmeicheln war das eine. Oder sie zu ködern. Aber das war zu intim. Zu nah. Und der einzige Sinn dieser Aktion war, dass dieser warme Sinnesreiz, der bis unter die Haut ging noch ein wenig anhielt.  
Man konnte sich nicht wehren. Myotismons Körper, der sich anfangs gegen dieses Gefühl sträubte gab nach all der Zeit immer schneller auf. Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf brüllten ihn an, dass er sich bloß nicht darauf einlassen durfte, egal wie gut sich diese zarten Hände anfühlten. Aber sie verstummten immer früher. In dieser Nacht schwiegen sie komplett.  
Die Glieder waren entspannt und der Kopf war frei. Er fing an, es wahrhaft zu genießen.  
Sanzomons noch gerötetes Gesicht presste sich gegen seine Brust. Tränen liefen über die Wangen.  
„Wieso weinst du?"  
„Ich... weiß es nicht. Dabei freue ich mich nur. Weil ich..."  
Seufzend legte sich Sanzomon tiefer in die Umarmung. Sie weinte und sie konnte nicht einmal sagen wieso. Dabei war doch alles gut. Sie war glücklich.  
Wie gerne hätte sie das gesagt. Doch sie würde sich das aufheben, für den Tag ihrer Beichte und sie hoffte, dass Myotismon es verstehen würde, dass sie daraus so ein Geheimnisse machte. Also sprach Sanzomon es allein für sich nur in ihrem Kopf aus:  
Sie liebte Myotismon. Sie liebte ihn. So sehr...  
„Ich... ich bin nur erschöpft", seufzte Sanzomon noch einmal. Die Tränen stoppten, ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Sie war wirklich erschöpft. Die Herstellung des Wappens raubten ihr zu viel Energie und obwohl sie sonst nach ein paar Tagen wieder gut bei Kräften war um sich wieder an die Arbeit zu setzen, zog sich dieser Erholungsprozess nun sehr in die Länge. Nun, statt erst das Wappen an sich zu erschaffen und ihm dann sein Licht zu geben, setzte Sanzomon bei diesem Wappen gleich alles auf einmal um und büßte Unmengen Energie ein. Gennai riet ihr ab dies beim letzten Wappen auch so zu machen. Er hielt das für gefährlich. Sie sollte sich gut und zwar sehr gut erholen. Sie hatten noch Zeit.  
Doch wenn Sanzomon sich Myotismon ansah, schien sie nicht das Gefühl zu haben wirklich Zeit zu haben. Es stimmte etwas mit ihm nicht und nicht wissend, dass Myotismon heimlich auf Blutjagd ging, schob sie es weiterhin auf Mangelerscheinungen, statt auf den schlichten Wahnsinn. Vampire – selbst wenn es ein Digimon war – die ohne Blut überlebten, so was dämliches.  
Vademon galt als zwielichtiger Händler wie Sirenmon ihr sagte, aber man konnte so gut wie alles von ihm bekommen, wenn man bei vielen Dingen auch nicht wusste, was man damit anstellte. Sanzomon konnte sich auch erst nicht vorstellen, wie das mit der Nadel und den Beuteln funktionieren sollte, aber die beiden Sistermon schienen Ahnung zu haben. Etwas wie medizinisches Grundwissen gab es auch in der Digiwelt und wurde von Sistermon gelehrt und würden Sanzomon helfen, dass man ihr Daten abnehmen konnte (kühl lagern sei wichtig, aber Vademon wäre ein schlechter Schwarzhändler, hätte er keine Kühlbox). Und wenn sie die Wappen fertig hatte, durfte sie beichten. Das war der Deal. Sie müsste nichts verheimlichen. Sie müsste keine Sorgen haben, dass Myotismon in ihren Daten irgendetwas finden könnte, was sie verraten würde. Myotismon konnte so viel von ihrem Blut haben, wie er bräuchte und sie hätte immer Vorrat zur Hand. Vielleicht...  
Sanzomon stierte auf seine Zähne. Vielleicht konnte sie sich auch irgendwann dazu überwinden, sich einfach fallen zu lassen. So schlimm wäre es sicher nicht. Sanzomon hatte seine Zähne schon mit ihren Finger berührt und geküsst. Ob sein Speichel so giftig war wie er schmeckte und wie Sanzomon es von Hör-Sagen kannte wusste sie nicht. Aber sie war sicher, Myotismon würde ihr nie schaden wollen. Es war nur ein Biss. Fast wie ein Kuss, nur etwas schmerzhafter. Intimer...  
„Du bist blass", sagte Myotismon zu ihr und Sanzomon erschrak kurz, da sie so tief in Gedanken war.  
„Ich habe lange an meiner Arbeit gesessen. Und weil ich mir die ganze Nacht Gedanken gemacht habe, konnte ich nicht schlafen."  
Sanzomon versuchte aufzustehen, aber sie war wirklich schwach. Vielleicht wirklich von der Arbeit, vielleicht durch das Gefühlschaos, so ließ sie sich gleich wieder in Myotismons Arme nieder.  
„Weißt du, was ich denke? Dein Körper rächt sich für die viele Arbeit. Vielleicht lernst du so endlich, dass du deine Aufgaben auch manchmal liegen lassen solltest."  
„Vielleicht muss ich das wirklich", seufzte sie und lächelte dabei. „Aber wenn ich dafür hier bei dir liegen kann, ist es mir das beinahe wert."  
„Das klingt fast, als tätest du das mit Absicht", stellte er fest und Sanzomon hörte kurz einen Anflug von Belustigung.  
„Früher, als Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Sagomon und ich noch auf der Reise war, schliefen wir oft nebeneinander Arm in Arm ein. Heute passiert uns das hin und wieder auch noch, so wie heute. Es wäre daher schön, wenn ich dies auch öfter bei dir könnte."  
„Dafür musst du doch nicht bis zur Erschöpfung arbeiten. Ich kann auch einfach nachts zu dir kommen. Während du arbeitest... oder in deinem Bett."  
Sanzomon fuhr in sich zusammen und sagte sich, sie hatte sich verhört. Myotismons Grinsen nach hatte sie das aber absolut nicht und sprang regelrecht von ihm weg. Sie blieb aber auf den Stufen sitzen und nicht nur ihr Herz, auch ihr Kopf pochte. Das Grinsen verging Myotismon, aber es verschwand nicht ganz.  
„Zu direkt?"  
„Überraschend, zugegeben...", antwortete Sanzomon schüchtern.  
„Schon gut, ich wollte auch nur dein überraschtes Gesicht sehen. Und wie es aussieht, scheinst du auch gar nicht so erschöpft zu sein."  
Weiter leicht schmunzelnd stand Myotismon auf und reichte Sanzomon die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie schien etwas beleidigt oder wütend, aber eher auf sich selbst, weil sie so dumm war und auf seinen Scherz herein fiel. Oder hatte er es ernst gemeint?  
„Du solltest schlafen gehen", meinte Myotismon zu ihr, als er sie aus den Lagerraum führte und klang dabei sogar etwas besorgt. Sanzomon schloss die Türe wieder zu.  
„Und arbeite weniger. Du kannst deinen Schülern auch öfter etwas mehr Arbeit aufdrücken. Schaden wird es ihnen nicht."  
„Sie machen schon sehr viel für mich."  
„Viel sehe ich davon nicht."  
„Weißt du, eines Tages wirst du das ja vielleicht...", sagte Sanzomon in einem sachten, aber vielsagenden Ton, der in Myotismon Neugierde weckte und seine Vermutung bestätigte. Er hatte Sanzomon fast da, wo er sie brauchte. Sie vertraute ihm nahezu blind. Genau das, was er wollte.  
Ein Pfeifen war zu hören. Der Ton war viel zu hoch, als dass Sanzomon ihn hätte hören können, anders wie Myotismon.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Die Fledermäuse haben etwas bemerkt", erklärte er. Eine Schar versteckte sich am Waldrand und schlugen Alarm, sobald sich fremde Digimon nährten, solange die Rabbitmon schliefen.  
„Ich sehe nach. Vermutlich sind es nur irgendwelche Diebe, die hier auf ein Versteck hoffen. Aber man weiß ja nie. Es sind erschreckend viele Maschinen-Digimon unterwegs und ich trau dem nicht", sagte er weiter und Myotismon machte sich schon auf den Weg, doch Sanzomon hielt ihn am Ärmel fest und hielt ihn so noch für einen Augenblick zurück.  
„Der Abend war kurz", begann sie. „Aber es war schön."  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich..."  
Myotismon biss sich selbst kurz auf die Zunge, ehe er seinen Satz beendete. Die genauen Worte waren noch nicht in seinem Kopf angelangt, aber ihn überkam die Ahnung, dass es etwas durch und durch Dummes und Irrationales war, als er sich zudem daran erinnerte, wie sich Wisemon und Rosemon einst an einem Diensttag gegenüberstanden. Unfassbar, zu was dieses Digimon ihn brachte. Er war verrückt. Irre. Das war alles.  
Sanzomon starrte und konnte sich nicht erklären, was Myotismon hatte oder ihr eigentlich sagen wollte, obwohl es etwas war, was sie gern von ihm gehört hätte.  
„Ja..?"  
„... Nicht so wichtig. Geh nur. Und träume süß, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
Etwas zögerlich schenkte Sanzomon ihm ein Lächeln, dass Myotismon sogar erwiderte. Er war bereit sich auf den Weg zu machen, doch Sanzomons Räuspern hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. Ihre Haltung hatte sich verändert. Sanzomon ahmte seine Haltung nach. Ihre Arme versteckte sie hinter sich und sie hob ihr Kinn an. Sie wollte etwas, also spiegelte er sie und wartete darauf, was sie nun machen würde. Nach wenigen Augenblicken ging Sanzomon auf ihn zu, blieb vor Myotismon stehen, sagte aber nichts, sondern starrte ihn nur an, dann zog sie ihr Halstuch runter. Im Glauben, sie wollte ihm nur einen Kuss geben beugte sich Myotismon etwas zu ihr runter. Doch sie küsste ihn nicht, sondern flüsterte ihm stattdessen ins Ohr:  
„Es würde mich auch freuen, wenn du hin und wieder etwas Zeit finden könntest dich zu mir zu legen..."  
Ein kurzes Ächzen, dann schluckte Myotismon kaum hörbar. Mit etwas Verwunderung sah er Sanzomon an, fragend, ob sie das ernst meinte. Aber so wie er Sanzomon kannte und sich vor allem daran erinnerte, wie sie klang wenn er sie etwas fester anpackte, tat sie das.  
„Ich werde auf dieses Angebot zurückkommen", antwortete Myotismon, schelmisch grinsend und peinlich gerührt, aber auch zufrieden küsste Sanzomon ihn schließlich doch noch, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte.  
Sanzomons Weg führte sie nicht auf ihr Gemach, sondern zurück ins Spielzimmer. Alle lagen immer noch da, wie sie sie zurückgelassen hatte.  
Sanzomon kehrte an ihren Platz neben Gokuwmon zurück. Die Baby-Digimon ließ sie auf seinen Schoß liegen und zog nur die Decke etwas hoch und deckte dabei SnowBotamon auf. Es hatte sich mit der grimmigen Handpuppe in die Laken gewickelt und schlief auch weiter, als Sanzomon es zu sich holte.  
„Und? Habt Ihr ihn fragen können, Meister?"  
Dass Gokuwmon wach war, überraschte Sanzomon nicht sonderlich. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen.  
„Ja. Er hat gesagt, dass er gerne hier bleiben möchte... Und dass er bei mir bleiben will..."  
Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Sie hörte Gokuwmon schnaufen. Er schwieg und auch das überraschte Sanzomon nicht wirklich. Es war nicht, dass Gokuwmon Einwände hegte, aber es herrschte bei ihm ein Hauch eines Widerwillens, seinen Meister so einem Digimon zu überlassen. Aber Gokuwmon hatte versprochen, es zu versuchen. Und Sanzomon war glücklich, nur das zählte.  
„Ich freue mich für Euch, Meister. Wir freuen uns alle. Und wisst, dass Ihr unseren Segen habt. Ihr beide."  
Sanzomon war zu müde um ein Danke zustande zu kriegen, aber ihr glückliches Gesicht und wie sie Gokuwmon umarmte, während sie langsam einschlief reichte ihm vollkommen. Wenn sie glücklich war, wer er es auch. Und Sanzomon war in diesem Moment glücklicher wie nie zuvor in ihrem Dasein. Ein Traum, den sie schon so lange träumte wurde wahr und blühte wie eine eine Blume auf dem Wasser in all ihrer Fülle.  
Von hier an sollte es nur noch drei Tage dauern, bis Sanzomons Traum zerplatzte.

𝄀x

Jemand streichelte ihr über den Kopf. Es waren kleine, raue Hände mit sehr langen Fingernägeln. Das kam Sanzomon irgendwie vertraut vor. Aber sie sah nichts. Ihre Augen, sie musste sie öffnen, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht, wie das ging.  
Da war ein Licht. Ein einzelnes Licht in der Dunkelheit, die sie umhüllte. Sie kannte dieses Licht und das Gefühl, wie eben dieses Licht ihre Geister weckte. Dieses Licht hatte sie schon einmal gerettet.  
„Täubchen", rief eine kratzige, alte Frauenstimme. Täubchen... Wie lange war das her, dass sie wer so rief?  
Sanzomon erinnerte sich wieder und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie lag mitten in der Finsternis. Und vor ihr stand Babamon. Es war ihre Hand, die sie streichelte.  
„Ach, Täubchen. So gerne würde ich mit dir schimpfen, dir mit dem Besen eine überziehen und wünschen, dass dir das eine Lehre ist. Aber ich bin auch Schuld. Und Kummer ist schmerzhaft genug. Ich weiß das."  
Babamon strich ihr weiter über den Kopf. So zärtlich hatte Sanzomon sie gar nicht in Erinnerung. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Tröstlich. Sie war traurig gewesen. Traurig wegen...  
„Als du Tsukaimon gefunden hast und ich ihn sah, hat etwas tief in mir gewusst, dass dieses Tsukaimon mein vermisstest Gänslein war. Aber mein Gänslein war kein Gänslein mehr. Ein anderes Digimon hatte sich an ihm zu schaffen gemacht und korrumpiert. Dieses Digimon hat mir meine Gänschen und Gänslein weggenommen", sagte Babamon und presste ihre Lippen feste zusammen. Sie versuchte nicht zu weinen.  
„Du warst schon immer ein verträumtes, neugieriges und blauäugiges Ding. Aber er hat dich gemocht. Weil ich es nicht geschafft habe zu ihm durchzudringen, habe ich gehofft, du könntest das. Bis ich merkte, wie du ihn angeschaut hast. Damals schon. Da bekam ich Angst."  
Er...? Sanzomon überlegte. Ja, er, nun wusste sie es wieder. Babamon sprach von Myotismon. Wo war er? War sie nicht bei ihm gewesen? Und warum war ihr Herz so schwer? Das war es doch sonst nie, wenn sie an Myotismon dachte.  
„Trotz der vielen, vielen Findelkinder, haben sie nie meine Gänslein ersetzen können. Es mag wunderlich klingen, doch egal ob nun die Meister der Dunkelheit oder die Souveränen, sie waren wie mein und Jijimons eigen Fleisch und Blut. Und dich, Täubchen, wollte ich nicht auch noch verlieren", sagte Babamon und hörte auf Sanzomon über die Haare zu streichen. „Ich wollte nicht noch ein Kind an den ewigen Kreislauf aus Schicksal und Krieg verlieren."  
Sanzomon wollte nicht, dass Babamon mit dieser Zärtlichkeit aufhörte, aber wie sie sich zuvor nicht erinnern konnte wie man sah, so hatte sie auch vergessen wie man sprach. Doch das Bedürfnis sich mitzuteilen erstarb auch schnell wieder. Da war noch etwas, was ihr dieses zärtliche Gefühl gab. Sie glaubte, jemand lag bei ihr. Sie sah ihn nicht, aber sie konnte es spüren.  
( _Schlaf noch ein bisschen du bist erschöpft_ )  
Es fühlte sich an, als hielte sie jemand im Arm. Ein sehr vertrautes Gefühl. Kalt, aber trotzdem lindernd. Dieser Geruch... Sie spürte ein kurzes Stechen an Arm und Schultern, dort, wo man noch die Abdrücke seiner Bisse sah. Sie erinnerte sich. Dieser schmale Grad zwischen Wonne und Schmerz.  
( _Mach die Augen zu Sanzomon ich bin hier und halte dich in meinen Armen_ )  
Myotismon war hier. Er hielt sie im Arm. Warum aber freute sie sich dann nicht...?  
„Du hattest wirklich Glück", sprach Babamon weiter und blickte auf Sanzomon herab. „Er hat weder viel Blut ausgesaugt, noch hat er dich ausreichend infizieren können. Daten von solch einem Digimon wird man schwer wieder los. Ich frag mich ja, ob er dich einfach unterschätzt oder sich bewusst zurückgehalten hat. Aber für ein gebrochenes Herz ist selbst eine geringe Menge ausreichend. Der perfekte Nährboden für einen Virus, der im ganzen Körper streut."  
Wieder erinnerte sich Sanzomon an einen Schmerz. Dieser war aber weder zärtlich, noch angenehm. Der Schmerz an ihrem Hals. Dann kehrten ihre Erinnerungen zurück. Myotismon. Die Meister der Dunkelheit. Piedmon. Alles.  
Er hatte sie gebissen. Er hatte sie hintergangen. Er hatte alles zerstört, an dem Sanzomon so lange gearbeitet hatte. Sie hatte ihre Familie wegen ihm verloren. Und nun vermutlich sogar ihren freien Willen. Sie war hier in der Dunkelheit gefangen...  
„Liebe hin oder her, du solltest aufpassen, mit welchen Digimon du ins Bett springst. Gerade bei so einem. Digimon wie ihn hat man damals nicht ohne Grund mit Freude vernichtet. Aber sei unbesorgt, diesen mickrigen Haufen eines Computervirus kann ich auch noch löschen", erklärte Babamon, aber Sanzomon hörte nicht zu. Sie konnte nur daran denken, was ihr Körper in der Digiwelt nun spürte, wenn ihr Verstand doch nun unter Myotismons Bann stand. Sie wollte das nicht glauben. Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich getan haben. Das, was sie spürte war er doch. Sie lag sicher nur in ihrem Bett, alles was geschehen war nur ein böser Traum und er war bei ihr. Anders konnte es doch gar nicht sein. Das konnte nicht sein. Es durfte einfach nicht anders sein.  
„Trauer nicht. Das was du siehst sind nur noch Restdaten. Es mag wie er klingen, aber er ist nicht hier. Genauso wie ich. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht bleibt mir sogar die Wiedergeburt verwehrt. Meine Daten entstammten noch aus einer Zeit weit vor der Apartheid. Ich bin mehr wie veraltet."  
Auch Babamon war also nicht echt. Diese Welt war nur ein dunkler Winkel, in dem der letztes Rest ihres Geistes ruhte. Hier war nichts echt. Nicht einmal Babamon. Sie vermisste dieses Digimon so sehr. Wenn sie an ihrer Seite wie eine Mutter geblieben wäre, wäre sie vielleicht nicht so dumm gewesen...  
„Nimm es nicht so schwer, Täubchen. Egal wo ich gelandet bin, ich weiß, mein Gatte ist bei mir. Er könnte vielleicht wiederkehren, aber ich bezweifle, dass dieser debile Narr ohne mich irgendwo hingehen würde."  
Babamon tätschelte wieder ihren Kopf. Doch die dunkle Aura dämmte diese mütterliche Geste. Diese Aura, die sich durch und durch wie Myotismon anfühlte hielt sie weiter in seiner Gewalt. Machte schwach. Und müde. Sie wollte schlafen und hoffen, dass es nur ein Albtraum war...  
( _Hab keine Angst ich bin bei dir du musst dir um nichts Sorgen machen ich wache im Schlaf über dich_ )  
„Sei jetzt still! Du bist auch nichts weiter als ein paar korrupte Daten, die ihren Verstand benebel! Scher dich endlich weg von ihr! _Fluch der Königin!_ "  
Das Tifaret-Symbol auf ihrer Perlenkette strahlte. Die dunkle Präsenz um Sanzomon ließ sie los und kroch davon, mit ihr der winterliche, erdige Geruch und die Kühle. Alles, was an Myotismon erinnerte war weg. Er war weg...  
„Du wirst es verkraften, Täubchen. Irgendwann lässt der Schmerz nach. Und jene, die ihren Schmerz überwinden werden irgendwann dafür belohnt. Hör also nie auf damit weiter dagegen anzukämpfen. Werde zu keinem Digimon, das es einfach hinnimmt oder leugnet. Du hast dein Selbstmitleid schon einmal überwunden."  
Nun, da diese schwarze Präsenz fort war, war Babamon viel klarer zu sehen und ihre Hand deutlich spürbarer. Aber es brachte Sanzomon zum weinen. Sie wollte Babamon um den Hals fallen und weinen, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft um aufzustehen.  
Babamon sollte nicht gehen. Sie war nicht mehr wie ein dummes Digimon, dass sich hat an der Nase herumführen lassen. Sie war dumm – denn sie wollte nicht, dass Myotismon ging. Sie wollte doch nichts mehr, als dass diese kleine Welt, die sie zusammen errichtet hatten bestehen blieb. Auch wenn ihre Schützlinge und ihre Schüler alle irgendwann ihren eigenen Weg gegangen wären, wäre es in Ordnung gewesen, solange Myotismon geblieben wäre. Sie wollte doch nicht mehr, wie mit einem Strauß aus Lavendel vor ihm zu stehen und in seinen Armen zu liegen. Hatte sie zu viel verlangt? Waren ihre Empfindungen und Wünsche so utopisch gewesen? War es von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt?  
„Babamon... Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich - ich liebe ihn. Immer noch...", weinte Sanzomon leise und so von Scham erfüllt, schaffte sie es kaum Babamon länger anzustarren. Dass Babamon schließlich nicht schimpfte, sondern Mitleid für sie empfand beschämte sie sogar noch mehr. Sie war wirklich dämlich.  
Aber sie liebte Myotismon. Sie liebte ihn. Sie konnte nicht anders.  
„Ich weiß, Täubchen. Aber selbst wenn du niemals aufhörst ihn zu lieben, lass dich nicht von deinem Kummer packen. Weine, schreie, falle und stehe wieder auf. Du siehst, was Schmerz und Kummer aus meinen Gänslein gemacht hat. Was er aus mir und meinem geliebten Gatten gemacht hat. Werde nicht auch so. Mach weiter."  
Babamons Hand verschwand, in dem Moment als Sanzomons Augen wieder zufielen. Aber sie hörte den Stoff vom Babamons Gewand, als dieses alte Digimon in die Knie ging und in ihr Ohr sagte:  
„Jetzt aber wird es Zeit, dass du aufwachst. All die wunderlichen Kreaturen aus dem Wunderland, die du um dich geschart hast warten darauf, von deinen vielen unmöglichen Dingen zu hören, Weiße Königin."  
Aufstehen. Das klang so unmöglich. Warum sollte sie? Hier war nichts...  
Aufstehen.  
( _Meister!_ )  
Aufstehen klang so mühselig. Anstrengend. Zu viel Arbeit... Aber seit wann scheute Sanzomon Arbeit? Wenn sie aufstand, sah sie vielleicht wo sie war. Vielleicht war hier mehr wie nur Düsternis.  
( _Meister!_ )  
Aufstehen. Ja, aufstehen. Sie musste aufstehen. Sie konnte hier nicht liegen bleiben. Babamon hatte Recht. Das, was sie gespürt hatte war nicht er. Hätte Myotismon sie so liegen sehen, hätte er sie längst dazu ermahnt wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sich zusammenzureißen. Sie hatte junge Digimon, für die sie ein Vorbild war. Sie konnte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Aufstehen.  
Sanzomon glaubte Babamon noch einmal stolz lächeln zu sehen, ehe der letzte Rest ihrer Ziehmutter aus ihrem Geiste verschwand, als sie sich langsam erhob. Hoch. Aufstehen. Sie musste aufstehen. Aufstehen. Sie hatte das schon mal geschafft. Aufstehen. Sie musste. Aufstehen. Aufstehen aufstehen aufstehen...

𝅗𝅥

„Meister...", rief Opossumon noch einmal und rüttelte dabei Sanzomon an den Schultern. Doch sie reagierte immer noch nicht. Sie waren nun einen ganzen Tag bei Piximon und Sanzomon war immer noch nicht aus ihrem komatösen Zustand erwacht. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon, die um die Holzpritsche mit der dünnen Decke standen, auf der Sanzomon lag schluchzten, nachdem sie zum Heulen keine Kraft mehr besaßen. Die Ablenkungsversuche von Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir blieben ohne Erfolg. Selbst Piximon, dass Baby-Digimon eigentlich überhaupt nicht leiden konnte (sie wurden nur Krach und Dreck machen) hatte sich dazu herabgelassen für sie kleine Zaubertricks vorzuführen, scheiterte.  
Piximon galt als etwas eigen und launisch und besonders Gawappamon war von der Idee nicht angetan, aber von Sanzomons Verbündeten war sonst keiner in unmittelbarer Nähe. Außerdem lebte Piximon in einem Tempel, auf der Spitze eines Hügels in einem verzerrten Raum innerhalb der Kaktuswüste. So schnell würde man sie also auch nicht finden. Und solange sie nicht länger blieben (und Sirenmon für Piximon kochte) würde es sich erst einmal nicht über einen längeren Aufenthalt beklagen.  
„Ich verstehe es nicht. Sie hätte doch aufwachen müssen", seufzte Gawappamon, der gerade von Sistermon Blanc einen neuen Verband um seinen Arm umgebunden bekam.  
„Weil Myotismon das gesagt hat? Auf sein Wort würde ich nichts mehr geben", knurrte Gokuwmon und zuckte zusammen. Das Desinfektionsmittel, dass Sistermon Noir auf seinen Wunden verteilte brannte schlimmer wie die Hölle.  
„Wie habt ihr auch so dumm sein und so ein Digimon in euer Versteck lassen können, Piep?", schimpfte Piximon. Die Schimpftirade würde weniger albern wirken, wenn Piximon nicht die Größe eines Ausbildungs-Digimon hätte und die Stimme nicht so piepsig.  
„Ihr hättet doch wissen müssen, wie solche Digimon ticken."  
„Er war ebenfalls Jijimons und Babamons Schüler und ein Freund von Meister Sanzomon", erklärte Gokuwmon. „Wir leben nun einmal nach der Devise, dass Digimon nach ihrer Persönlichkeit und ihren Erfahrungen handeln, nicht nach ihren Daten."  
„Mag sein, piep – aber muss man deswegen gleich jeden Kannibalen in sein Haus lassen, piep?!", moserte Piximon weiter, dann starrte es noch einmal zu Sanzomon und Opossumon. Sie hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben ihren Meister wachzurütteln.  
„Ist dieses Myotismon dieser Schwarze König, von dem Sanzomon in ihren Briefen schrieb?"  
„Ja, ist er", seufzte Sirenmon.  
„Ach, hätte ich das früher geahnt. Ich habe den Tod eines Bekannten von mir untersucht. Jewelbeemon war ein General von Folder Island, der auf den Namen _Butterbrotfliege_ hörte. Vor knapp eineinhalb Jahren wurde er überfallen und vernichtet. Wie ich erfuhr wurde er von Geist-Digimon angegriffen. Und ihr Anführer soll angeblich ein Myotismon gewesen sein, aber ich hielt das für Humbug. Myotismon sind schließlich ausgestorben."  
„Also kam er wirklich von Anfang an nur zu uns, um uns zu hintergehen", stellte Sistermon Noir traurig fest. Sie erinnerte sich auch an einen überaus komischen Traum, dass war aber schon Monate her. Sie hatte bis zum späten Abend Sirenmon geholfen und Myotismon hätte sie aufgesucht. Er hat sie sehr eindringlich angeschaut und mir ruhiger Stimme nach sehr komischen Dingen gefragt, an die sich Sistermon Noir kaum mehr erinnerte, nur an Wortfetzen. Souveränen. Agenten. Tor. Pläne. Mit nichts davon konnte sie etwas anfangen. Als sie erwachte, lag sie in ihrem Bett und blieb dabei, dass es ein Traum war, für den sie große Scham empfand und eine Woche lang weder Sanzomon, noch Myotismon in die Augen sehen konnte. Nun erst stellte sie fest, dass ihre Schwester und auch Sirenmon eine ähnlich Begegnung hatten und dass dies offensichtlich kein Traum war.  
Während Sistermon Noir weiter die Wunden von Gokuwmon behandelte, die er bei dem Fluchtversuch erlitt und Sistermon Blanc sich nun um Sirenmon kümmerte, bemerkte sie, dass Piximon etwas nervös alle Digimon anstarrte.  
„Was ist los?", fragte schließlich Gawappamon, der dies auch bemerkte.  
„Ihr... ihr seid doch nicht... oder?"  
„Was?", harkte Gokuwmon nach und klang gereizt.  
„Ihr seid nicht von ihm gebissen worden, oder?"  
„Nein, sind wir nicht."  
„Ganz sicher, piep?"  
„Sehr sicher!"  
„Ich meine nur..."  
Immer noch nervös sah Piximon sich die Truppe an und blieb bei Opossumon hängen.  
„Was, Piximon?", fragte sie.  
„Es ist etwas befremdlich. Dieses Digimon lebte ein Jahr bei euch und hat weder versucht euch anzugreifen, noch zu fressen?"  
„Glaube es oder nicht, es ist so."  
„Es ist schwer zu glauben, piep. Wäre ich so ein Digimon, ich hätte euch alle sofort im Schlaf überfallen."  
„Nett von dir", brummte Gawappamon verärgert, auch wenn Piximon nur scherzte.  
„Jetzt krieg das nicht gleich in den falschen Hals, piep. Ich verstehe es nur nicht."  
„Weißt du -", Gokuwmon blickte kurz zu Sanzomon, „- es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Aber das hat uns zumindest das Leben gerettet."  
„Kapier ich nicht."  
„Myotismon hat Sanzomon gern!", rief Viximon aus der Ecke, in der es sich mit Kokomon und KyoKyomon verkrochen hatte.  
„Ja, ganz gerne!", fügte Budmon hinzu. „Myotismon war immer schlecht gelaunt, aber zu Sanzomon war er nett."  
„Er hat Sanzomon im Arm gehalten. So wie die Könige und Königinnen in unseren Büchern", sagte Paomon mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Fragend und verwirrt schaute Piximon zu den älteren Digimon, die seufzten aber nur.  
„Verstehe. Jetzt macht es auch Sinn", sagte es und sah sich Sanzomon an.  
„Was verstehst du?", fragte Opossumon.  
„Wenn es wirklich so ist... Vielleicht will Sanzomon ja gar nicht aufwachen."  
„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?", schimpfte Sirenmon, als sie die geschockten Gesichter der jüngeren Digimon sah. „Sanzomon wollte sich für uns opfern. Sie würde doch nicht -"  
„Weißt du das so genau, piep?", unterbrach Piximon Sirenmon. „Ich habe gesehen, was so etwas anrichten kann. Ich kenne Jijimon und Babamon seit den ersten Aufständen der Rassenkriege und weiß, dass sie so etwas wie die Eltern der Souveränen sind. Sie hat eines ihrer Kinder dabei verloren. Von dem, was sie in der Apartheid sah kann ich nur spekulieren, aber es gibt Gerüchte. Ich könnte Sanzomon verstehen, wenn sie sich diese Schmach und den Liebeskummer ersparen will."  
„Sanzomon wacht auf!", kreischte Yaamon. „Sie wacht bestimmt gleich wieder auf!"  
„Sanzomon hat versprochen sie kümmert sich um uns, bis wir groß sind!", heulte Kyaromon – und schließlich weinte die gesamte Gruppe.  
„Hast du toll gemacht, du Genie", maulte Gokuwmon.  
„Man darf ja wohl noch etwas hinterfragen, piep!", verteidigte sich Piximon, bereute aber dennoch es laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Den Kindergarten nach der Flucht wieder ruhig zubekommen war schwer genug gewesen. Kyaromon zog an Opossumons Weste, die drei Choromon verkrochen sich unter den langen Ohren der Pagumon. Pupumon, Sunmon und Moonmon krochen unter Sanzomons Halstuch und hofften, sie würde darauf reagieren. Der Rest weinte. Für SnowBotamon blieb in den oberen Reihen kein Platz. Doch Sanzomons rechter Arm lag regungslos neben ihr und es legte sich in ihre Hand. Und während es die Augen schloss und sich in die Hand hinein schmiegte, spürte es wie der Daumen über seinen Kopf strich, dann schloss sich die Hand etwas, um den runden, weichen Körper greifen zu können. Die Augenlider bewegten sich, anschließend der Kopf. Ein Stöhnen war zu hören.  
„Meister...", hauchte Opossumon, Gokuwmon und der Rest sprangen regelrecht zum Bett. Die Gesichtsfalten zuckten und schließlich öffneten sich wie eine Blume am Morgen Sanzomons Augen.  
Sie begriff erst nicht wo sie war. Ihre Erinnerungen sagten ihr, dass sie eigentlich hätte auf Grey Mountain sein müssen, aber das Zimmer hier war nicht ihres. Aber ihre Mündel waren hier. Ihre Schüler waren bei ihr, die fröhlich und traurig zugleich auf sie herabblickten.  
„Meister. Alles ist gut. Ihr seid in Sicherheit", sagte Gawappamon zu ihr, aber Sanzomon schien noch immer nicht erfasst zu haben, in welcher Lage sie sich gerade befand. Aber ihre Erinnerungen kehrten nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder.  
Sanzomon versuchte aufzustehen, doch nicht nur Kraftlosigkeit, auch der Schmerz hinderte sie weitgehend daran. Schmerz. Der Biss. Myotismon hatte sie gebissen. Panisch fasste Sanzomon sich genau an die Stelle, wo zwei Löcher hätten sein müssen. Doch da war nichts. Es brannte kurz, man sah noch eine leichte Rötung von einem Kratzer. Mehr auch nicht.  
„Ich.. ich wurde nicht...",stammelte Sanzomon völlig überfordert und tastete ihren Hals mehrmals ab, um auch ganz sicher zu sein. Genauso überfordert starrten ihre Schützlinge und Sanzomon sah jedem einzelnen in die Augen, um so die Gewissheit zu haben dass sie Wirklichkeit waren und keine Einbildung oder ein Zauber, der mit ihren Gedanken Schabernack trieb. Aber Sanzomon sah die Seelen in diesen Augen und ihre Mutterinstinkte schalteten sich ein und vergewisserten, dass diese Digimon vor ihr echt waren.  
„Ihr... Ihr seid es. Euch geht es gut..."  
„Sanzomon!", heulten und jubelten alle vierundzwanzig Digimon und warfen sich an Sanzomon, die versuchte mit ihren ausgebreiteten Armen alle ihre Findlinge zu umarmen, was ihr nicht ganz gelang. Dann bemerkte sie ihre Schüler, Sirenmon und die Sistermon, die sie anlächelten, während sie von den jüngeren Digimon erdrückt wurde.  
„Guten Morgen, Meister. Oder eher guten Abend", sagte Gawappamon freundlich. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, doch es verschwand, als Sanzomon auch Opossumon bemerkte und sich fragen musste, warum Sagomon und Cho-Hakkaimon wieder auf dem Champion-Level waren, dann kehrte auch diese Erinnerung zurück und damit die Erkenntnis, dass sie nicht nur nicht gebissen wurde, sondern dass sie irgendwo war, wo sie eigentlich gar nicht sein sollte. Eigentlich, dass wurde ihr auch klar, hätte sie doch im Schloss sein müssen. Nur mit Myotismon, dessen Gift ihren Verstand zu dem einer treuen Partnerin umgewandelt hätte. Sagte er nicht er würde sie, wenn gar nötig eingemauert und an Bretter genagelt, im glauben sie so vor Piedmon zu beschützen? Aber warum war sie hier? Sie war froh darüber, aber es machte keinen Sinn. Es dämmte ihre Freude.  
Überaus ernst starrte Sanzomon ihr Gefolge an, die kleinen Digimon wunderten sich und waren verwirrt über ihren plötzlichen Sinneswandel.  
„Wie bin ich von dort weggekommen?"  
Gokuwmons erfreute Mimik sank in sich zusammen. Natürlich würde diese Frage früher oder später kommen und er und der Rest hatten bereits ausgiebig diskutiert, was sie sagen sollten. Myotismons Bitte war sich was auszudenken. Aber was hätte glaubwürdig geklungen? Sie stimmten in der Runde ab, sogar mehrmals. Dann, als sie sich wirklich geschlossen einig waren, entschieden sie, dass Gokuwmon es ihr sagen sollte. Mit den Händen in die schmale Hüfte gestemmt atmete Gokuwmon einmal tief durch.  
„Myotismon hat Euch rausgemogelt. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie er das angestellt hat, nur, dass er den Biss vorgetäuschte. Er hat uns noch geholfen wegzukommen. Mehr können wir Euch nicht sagen", erzählte Gokuwmon und traute sich kaum in Sanzomons erschüttertes Gesicht zu sehen. Vielmehr wirkte sie sogar, als glaubte sie es nicht. Sanzomon versuchte sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, aber eine Wolke lag über den letzten Sekunden kurz vor ihrer Ohnmacht. Was sie jedoch noch wusste war die Sekunde, als ihr Herz in Stücke brach. Sanzomon glaubte sogar es immer noch zu spüren.  
Wer nun auch mehr in Sanzomons Fokus rückte waren Sirenmon und die Sistermon. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, um ihnen alles zu erklären. Gokuwmon, Opossumon und Gawappamon hatten ihnen bereits so weit alles erklärt, aber es lag noch etwas Unglauben da. Sistermon Blanc war verblüfft darüber, die ganze Zeit im Territorium der Souveränen gewesen zu sein ohne es zu wissen, Sistermon Noir fragte sich, wie sie so blind sein konnte das nicht zu merken. Sirenmon hingegen überlegte nur angestrengt, ob es solche Andeutungen auf geheime Tätigkeiten gab, die sie aber im Leichtsinn und Respekt (was ging es sie denn an was Sanzomon im Geheimen trieb?) verdrängt oder ignoriert hatte.  
„Ich hätte euch aufklären sollen", seufzte Sanzomon beschämt und mit hängenden Kopf.  
„Dumm war es aber nicht. Wir haben kürzlich feststellen müssen, dass Myotismon schon früh begann uns auszuspionieren und uns zu manipulieren."  
„Aber wir waren ihm nicht nützlich genug", seufzte Sistermon Noir erleichtert und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, hoffend es würde auf Sanzomon erleichternd wirken, was es aber nicht tat.  
„Wisst ihr denn jetzt alles?"  
„Die drei haben uns alles erzählt", sagte Siremnon. „Ist immer noch schwer zu glauben. Und ihr wart wirklich alle von Anfang an dabei?"  
„Von Anfang an", bestätigte Sanzomon noch einmal leicht nickend. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon verstanden nicht viel davon. Nur dass es um etwas überaus Ernstes ging.  
„Jijimon und Babamon waren bereits unter den Souveränen tätig und ich übernahm die Nachfolge."  
„So ist das also...", seufzte Sistermon Blanc nachdenklich. Dann herrschte Schweigen und die beiden Sistermon wie auch Sirenmon wusste nicht was sie nun mehr sagen sollten. Sanzomon deutete ihr Schweigen als Zeichen von Enttäuschung und sie versank immer mehr in Schamgefühl.  
„Ich verstehe, wenn ihr enttäuscht seid."  
„Nur ein wenig überrascht. Ich ging davon aus, der Hass, den die Meister der Dunkelheit Euch gegenüber hegen lege einzig an Euren Büchern."  
„Dann wäre Piedmon ja wirklich sehr kleinkariert, findest du nicht, piep?", sagte Piximon, Sirenmon verzog daraufhin etwas die Lippen und etwas beleidigt, dass dieses Digimon sie unterbrochen hatte plusterten sich die Federn an ihrem Kragen sich auf.  
„Wer weiß schon, wie so ein Digimon tickt, gerade weil Sanzomons Büchern bei Sympathisanten der Souveränen großen Anhang finden. Das Ihr zum Widerstand gehört war mir klar. Das Ihr aber für die Souveränen arbeitet, dass hätte ich nicht erwartet."  
Sirenmon glaubte, ihre Worte könnten die Stimmung etwas lockern, doch bei Sanzomon erzielte es nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Betrübt kümmerte sie sich wieder um ihre Mündel. Viximon und KyoKyomon als Älteste waren die Einzigen, die den Zusammenhang verstanden, wenn auch nur wenig. Die Souveränen kannten sie von Sanzomons Erzählungen. Das waren nette und gute Digimon, da aber keines der Findlinge die je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten (zumindest bis zum gestrigen Tag), waren die vier Souveränen für sie gleichauf mit Fabelwesen und diese waren eigentlich nicht real. Die restlichen Findlinge waren überfordert und besonders die Ausbildungs-Digimon schienen noch sich damit zu beschäftigen, was nun kam. Gokuwmon versicherte ihnen, dass diese fiesen Digimon (zu denen das schwarze Boogymon auch gehörte, das war der schlimmste Schock) sie nicht kriegen würden und sie glaubten das. Aber Sorgen machten sie sich.  
Die Baby-Digimon dachten noch nicht so weit und waren schlichtweg froh, dass Sanzomon wieder wach war, der Rest interessierte sie kaum. Die drei Choromon pressten sich mit SnowBotamon, Torikaramon und Yuramon auf Sanzomons Schoß, wo doch ohnehin schon kaum Platz war. Doch anders wie sonst wirkte sie auf ihre Mündel nicht sehr glücklich, auch wenn sie großzügig Streicheleinheiten an alle vierundzwanzig Findlinge verteilte.  
„Was war denn Eure Aufgabe, Sanzomon?", fragte Sirenmon weiter, um so der peinlichen Stille zu umgehen.  
„Ich sollte die auserwählten Digimon der legendären Digiritter großziehen, bis sie hierher kämen. Ich wollte sie unter die anderen Mündel verstecken. Dann wäre es niemanden komisch vorgekommen."  
„Also wolltet Ihr einen sicheren Ort für diese Digimon, damit die Meister der Dunkelheit sie nicht finden."  
„Nein, so ist es nicht!", protestierte Opossumon sofort, doch Sanzomon unterbrach sie, indem sie einfach die Hand hob. Aber sie ließ diese genauso schnell wieder sinken wie ihren Kopf.  
„Ich habe das alles aufgebaut, weil ich daran glauben wollte, dass auch Digimon Familien aufbauen können, egal wie unterschiedlich sie sind. Und das jedes Digimon die Fähigkeit in sich trägt sich von seinem Herzen leiten zu lassen. Ein Ort, wo wir zusammenleben können - Mehr wollte ich nicht."  
Die letzten Strahlen des Sonnenuntergangs erleuchteten das Zimmer rötlich und täuschte vor, Sanzomon besäße etwas Farbe im Gesicht, obwohl sie nahezu bleich war. Der Wald, der Piximons Domizil umschloss war von Prunkwinden überwuchert und teilweise wuchsen sie bis in den Himmel hinauf. Die buntesten von ihnen schlossen sich und die Mondblumen ragten nun ihre Köpfe heraus. Die Nacht brach allmählich an.  
„Ihr seid bestimmt wütend. Ich habe euch nicht frei wählen lassen können und auch euer Leben riskiert. Wenn ihr gehen wollt, würde ich es verstehen."  
„Sanzomon, du willst doch nicht wirklich, dass Sirenmon, Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir gehen?!", fragte Yaamon empört und etwas weinerlich. Sie reagierte nicht und nicht nur in Yaamon auch in bei einigen anderen Digimon sammelten sich Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. Sie ahnten nicht, dass sich Sanzomon schon überlegte, was sie nun mit den Kleinen hier machte. Sie konnte diese noch weniger bei sich lassen. Zu gefährlich. Gokuwmon, Opossumon und Gawappamon ahnten schon, dass Sanzomon sich bereits Gedanken in diese Richtung machte und sahen hilfesuchend zu Sirenmon und den Sistermon.  
Sirenmon flog schließlich zu Sanzomon – sie verzog ihr Gesicht dabei etwas vor Schmerz – und landete auf der Pritsche direkt neben ihr. Nyokimon, Pinamon und Budmon rückten an sie und zogen leicht an ihrem Federkleid. Sirenmon legte den Kopf schief zur Seite, beobachtete Sanzomon, die keinerlei Erwartungen zu haben schien. Sanzomon so zu sehen tat Sirenmon weh und sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob ihr Versuch, sie positiv zu stimmen etwas bringen könnte. Myotismon und die Meister der Dunkelheit hatten Spuren hinterlassen. Aber darauf zu hoffen, dass ihre Schüler den Mund auf bekamen und wenn es drauf ankamen Sanzomon zurechtzuweisen wäre verschwendete Zeit. Warum musste sie immer alles selber machen?  
Das Schweigen machte die Baby-Digimon nervös und Sirenmon tätschelte sie kurz, ehe sie etwas sagte.  
„Jetzt redet keinen Mist. Wie könnt Ihr nur denken, dass ich einfach gehe? Ich will mich doch nicht umsonst mit Digitamamon gestritten haben", schimpfte Sirenmon. „Auch wenn wir es nicht wussten, aber als wir hierher kamen, war uns klar, dass wir im Notfall auch eingreifen müssen, um unsere Heimat zu beschützen und das werden wir auch weiterhin. Es ist auch unsere Familie. Und wir wären eine schlechte Familie, würden wir einfach verschwinden, weil es etwas brenzlig wird."  
„Aber wir haben keine Heimat mehr."  
„Dann finden wir eben eine neue!", rief Sistermon Blanc mit ungewohnten Elan auf. Dann rannte sie auf ihren Meister zu und nahm Sanzomons Hände in ihre.  
„Das können wir doch! Soll Piedmon doch über uns lachen, wir bauen einfach ein neues zu Hause! Er hat uns schon einmal Heimat und Schwestern genommen, nochmal lassen wir uns das nicht gefallen! Richtig, Schwester?"  
„Richtig. Auf dass dieser Clown an seiner Lache erstickt!", stimmte Sistermon Noir zu, begeistert von dem plötzlichen Elan, den ihre kleine Adoptivschwester plötzlich entwickelte. Die beiden klatschten sich in die Hände und auch Opossumon war angetan davon. Sie sprang zu ihnen hinüber und wollte ihnen ebenfalls einen Handschlag geben, doch nur Sistermon Blanc ging etwas in die Knie damit ihre zurückdigitierte Freundin dies überhaupt schaffen konnte. Sistermon Noir hingegen ließ die Hand etwas oben, so dass Opossumon einige Zentimeter fehlten. Sie schimpfte, während Sistermon Noir schadenfreudig grinste.  
Als Opossumon gerade anfing sich lauthals zu beschweren und Sistermon Noir das heimzahlen würde, sobald sie wieder die Kraft besäße zu digitieren, ging die Schiebetür auf. Eine weiße Gestalt trat hinein und tatsächlich erschraken die Digimon, abgesehen von Piximon. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon klammerten sich verängstigt an Sanzomon. Die Gestalt, die in den Raum trat wirkte kränklich und Sanzomon und ihre Schüler brauchten etwas, bis sie ihn wiedererkannten.  
„Gennai!", riefen Sanzomon und ihre drei Schüler. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber schaffte es nicht, was zum einen an der Schwäche lag, zum anderen da überall Digimon an ihr hingen.  
„Gennai, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so eingefallen aus."  
„Er hatte einen Peilsender im Rückenmark", erklärte Piximon. „Ich konnte ihn entfernen, aber das setzte einen Virus frei. Er ist nicht allzu schädlich, aber fürs erste ist er hier zu nichts zu gebrauchen."  
„Was ist mit dem Peilsender?", fragte Sistermon Noir.  
„Den habe ich an ein Flymon befestigt. Damit sind die Meister der Dunkelheit fürs Erste beschäftigt", erklärte Piximon weiter, Gennai setzte sich derweil mit fahlen Gesicht auf den Boden, fast direkt vor Sanzomon, die ihre Hand auf seinen Schultern ablegte.  
„Gennai?"  
„Ich... bin nur noch etwas kraftlos", stöhnte er und klang dabei wie ein alter Mann. „Ich bin mit dem Mekanorimon vor der Küste abgestürzt und umhergeirrt, bis Piximon mich aufsammelte."  
„Sind die Eier etwa auch noch dort?", fragte Sanzomon und Gennai reagierte darauf nicht, auch nicht als sich die restlichen Digimon um ihn versammelten und gespannt auf eine Antwort warteten.  
„Eier...?", wiederholte er. „Was für Eier?"  
„Die Digieier, Gennai!", erklärte Opossumon. „Die Digieier der auserwählten Digimon!"  
„A-Ach so. Nein, sie sind nicht an der Küste. Ich habe sie versteckt."  
„Und wo?"  
„Unter einem Baum, im hohen Gras."  
„Es gibt sehr viele Bäume in der Digiwelt", brummte Gokuwmon. „Wo steht dieser Baum?"  
„Welcher Baum?"  
„Der, unter dem du die Digieier versteckt hast!"  
Gennai legte zwar den Kopf zurück, um Gokuwmon anschauen zu können, doch er schien mehr leer durch das große Affen-Digimon hindurchzusehen. Es schien sogar als strenge es Gennai an, überhaupt nachzudenken, geschweige denn zu begreifen, was Gokuwmon von ihm wollte.  
„...Welche Digieier?"  
„Eh. Es ist sinnlos", ächzte Gawappamon.  
„Ich sagte ja, der ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen", schnaubte Piximon. „Den könnt ihr auf den Schrottplatz werfen."  
„Ich darf doch bitten!", baffte Gennai empört, aber das Feen-Digimon beachtete ihn nicht. Sistermon Noir stierte auf Gennais Rücken und durch den Stoff der Kutte hindurch glaubte sie seine Wunde zu sehen, die der Peilsender verursacht hatte. Dann nickten sie und Sistermon Blanc sich zu.  
„Vielleicht können wir etwas machen. Es wird nicht viel sein, aber wir können verhindern, dass sein Erinnerungsvermögen komplett zerstört wird", erklärte Sistermon Blanc, dann knüpfte ihre Schwester an:  
„Bestimmt sind noch Reste des Peilsenders im Körper, als er zersplitterte. Das ist dunkle Energie."  
„Kennt ihr euch damit aus?", fragte Paomon neben Sanzomon. Kyaromon, Nyokimon und Yuramon hoben aufmerksam ihre Köpfe, dann nach und nach weitere. Sistermon Blanc wurde es schnell unangenehm im Rampenlicht zu stehen, besonders als Paomon, Kyaromon und die beiden Pagumon noch zu ihnen sprangen. Opossumon räusperte sich laut und nickte den beiden Sistermon eifrig und entschlossen zu, ebenso Sanzomon, wenn auch etwas zaghafter.  
„J-Ja, ei-ein bisschen", erklärte Sistermon Blanc verlegen. „Wisst ihr, es gibt eine Legend die sagt, dass Ophanimon uns Sistermon in die Digiwelt schickte, um den königlichen Rittern beiseite zu stehen."  
Vermutlich war genau das der Grund, warum die Meister der Dunkelheit sie angriffen, dachte sich Sistermon Noir. Piedmon war ja nicht er Einzige, mit dem sie Ärger hatten. Wobei Sistermon Noir zumindest Etemon lassen musste, dass er, wenn sie auch belästigte und verlangte, dass sie seine Truppen versorgten – dabei hatten sie kaum für sich alleine etwas -, ihnen aber gegenüber nie sehr gewalttätig wurde. Ob es daran lag, dass sie gleicher Rasse ( Puppen-Digimon ) waren?  
Bei der Erwähnung der königlichen Ritter staunten die jungen Digimon und Sistermon Noir nahm sich der Gelegenheit an um ihrer besten Aufgabe nachzukommen. Babysitter sein.  
„Ja, aber das gilt nur für die besten Sistermon. Und die besten können auch unserem dementen Onkel hier helfen, oder Schwester?", lachte Sistermon Noir, nahm Sistermon Blanc in den Schwitzkasten und zwinkerte ihr zu. Gennai, etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen bei der Umschreibung _dement_ , wehrte sich erst, als die beiden Sistermon ihm am Arm nahmen und fortzerren wollten. Doch er schien keine Wahl zu haben, wenn sie noch etwas von seinem Verstand und einige Informationen retten wollten, wenn er auch schon längst wieder vergessen hatte, was das für Informationen waren.  
„Los, kommt mit, dann seht ihr wie wir den Onkel hier verarzten", forderte Sistermon Noir die Ausbildungs-Digimon auf. Paomon, Kyaromon und die Pagumon folgten ihnen bereits, der Rest mitsamt den Baby-Digimon trotte, von Neugier angelockt nach und nach hinterher. Sistermon Noir schaute über die Schulter, zwinkerte triumphierend und hob den Daumen, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter der Truppe.  
„Als Babysitter sind die beiden wirklich genial", sagte Gokuwmon, Piximon stimmte ihm zu.  
„Ja, endlich Ruhe hier. Dann können wir nun auch die wichtigen Dinge besprechen."  
„Muss das jetzt sein?", moserte Opossumon. „Wir sind noch keinen Tag hier und Meister Sanzomon ist eben erst zu sich gekommen."  
„Ihr müsst euch trotzdem Gedanken machen, wie es weitergeht. Vermutlich suchen die Meister der Dunkelheit euch. Und denkt ihr, ich stehe nicht auf ihrer Abschussliste?"  
„Du bist doch hier super versteckt."  
„Und denkst du, das hält ewig? Ich muss trotzdem immer wieder den Aufenthaltsort wechseln, ansonsten merken die noch, dass der Raum verzerrt ist."  
Während Opossumon und Piximon sich weiter ankeiften, blendeten trübe Gedanken und Schuldgefühle in Sanzomon den Streit aus. Sirenmon bemerkte als Erste, wie die Hände des Mönch-Digimon sich in den Stoff ihres Gewands gruben, dann sich ballten.  
„Jetzt klärt das doch wann anders. Kannst du nicht warten, bis unsere Wunden verheilt sind?", schimpfte Sirenmon.  
„Die Meister der Dunkelheit werden alles genau absuchen und ich habe nun einmal nicht so viele Vorräte, um euch mit zu versorgen", verteidigte sich Piximon. „Mir wäre es ja auch lieber, wenn ich nicht so übervorsichtig sein müsste."  
„Ein, zwei Tage wirst du ja noch aushalten können. Wir bleiben schon nicht ewig, aber jetzt lass uns mal durchschnaufen!"  
Sirenmon selbst verzichtete aber auf dieses durchschnaufen, stattdessen plusterte sie ihr Federkleid auf und schubste Piximon unter dessen Protest mit ihr aus dem Raum und die Schiebetür knallte laut zu. Gokuwmon, Opossumon und Gawappamon warteten noch ab, bis das Gezeter sich von ihnen entfernte, dann erlaubten sie es sich tief zu Seufzen und, wenn auch unter Schmerzen sich auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Solange die Kleinen bei ihnen waren, hatte sie versucht alles zu unterdrücken, was ihnen hätte Sorgen machen können. Sie hatten seit ihrer Flucht nicht gegessen, sie hatten die wenigen Vorräte, die Piximon hatte den Jüngeren überlassen. Sie waren ohnehin zu müde überhaupt essen zu können.  
„Ich bin egoistisch..."  
Sanzomons Worte waren so leise und monoton wie die Stille der Nacht. Ihre Fäuste krampften noch immer auf ihrem Schoß und sie wagte es immer noch nicht, ihren Kopf zu heben, sondern von Reue und Scham erfüllt auf den Boden zu starren. Gokuwmon lag auf dem Rücken und schreckte alle Extremitäten von sich, nur seine Augen bewegten sich in die Richtung seines Meisters.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht ins Schloss gelassen, weil er eine Hilfe sein könnte, sondern weil ich nur daran dachte, wer er mal war. Ich war als Rookie-Digimon schon ihn verliebt. Mein Traum war es, dass er wieder zurückkommt und mich so, wie ich bin akzeptiert und meine Gefühle erwidert. Ich wollte, dass er diesmal bei mir bleibt und habe dabei so viel aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ich hätte es merken müssen, um was es ihn eigentlich ging. Das ihr hungrig und verletzt hier sitzt habe ich zu verantworten."  
„Wer hätte es denn ahnen können? Myotismon ist nicht das erste Virus-Digimon, dass bei uns lebte", meinte Opossumon.  
„Es wäre meine Aufgabe als Schlossherrin gewesen ihn neutral zu beobachten und dann zu verhandeln, wie sonst auch. Ich habe eure Sicherheit und alles, was der Widerstand aufgebaut hat für mein persönliches Glück riskiert. Und jetzt..."  
Tränen kamen hoch, aber Sanzomon konnte sie gerade so noch unterbinden, wenn das Brodeln in ihrem Bauchraum blieb. Sanzomon schämte sich. Sie schämte sich für alles. Dafür, ihn ins Schloss gelassen zu haben. Ihm vertraut zu haben. Ihm helfen zu wollen. Mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Das war wohl das Schlimmste. Wenn die Sistermon sie wirklich verarztet hatten, wussten sie, was für Bisse das auf Sanzomons Körper waren. Hatten sie sie nicht sogar nackt im Bett vorgefunden? Hatten sie es erzählt? Was sie wohl darüber dachten, dass ihr Meister für ein feindliches Digimon die Beine breit machte?  
Ihr Arm tat weh unter dem Verband. Sanzomon sah regelrecht durch die Bandagen hindurch die Bissspuren und rief die Bilder wieder ins Gedächtnis. Der Schmerz des Bisses, die kalte Zunge, die das Blut auffing und der anschließende Kuss auf die Wunde, vielleicht sogar noch einen zweiten, die diesem Akt eine Note von Zärtlichkeit gab, bis dieser sich an anderer Stelle wiederholte. In dem Moment, wenn zwei Körper eins und Grenzen damit schwammig wurden, mochte Schmerz an den richtigen Stellen und der richtigen Intensität lustvoll sein. Es war gut sich treiben zu lassen, so paradox es klang.  
Ihr hatte es gefallen. Nun aber, wo die Grenzen klarer denn je waren, war der Schmerz einfach nur Schmerz und die Bisse nur Bisse. Sie waren kein Zeichen eines Kampfes, aber auch kein Beweis für Verbundenheit. Sanzomon wusste nicht, was sie für ihn war -  
Doch, sie wusste es. Sie war in seinen Augen verrückt. Myotismon irrte sich. Zwischen ihnen lag bei weitem mehr wie einfach nur Politik.  
„Wieso hat er uns einfach so verraten?", sagte Sanzomon geknickt, die Arme legte sie um sich. „Waren wir für ihn wirklich nie mehr wie der Feind?"  
„Das müsst Ihr uns sagen, Meister", meinte Gokuwmon. „Ihr standet ihm am nächsten."  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich... weiß gar nichts."  
Sanzomon schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf, dann stützte sie ihn mit der Hand ab. Sie besaß immer noch nicht die Energie um überhaupt klar denken zu können.  
„Hat er euch gegenüber einen Grund genannt, warum er sich umentschieden hat?", fragte Sanzomon schließlich und wieder sahen die Digimon vor ihr untereinander an und diskutierten auf nonverbaler Ebene, wer denn nun etwas sagen sollte. Diesmal fühlte sich Gawappamon dazu erkoren.  
„Er liebt Euch", sagte er, doch es bewirkte nicht das, was sie sich von diesen Worten erhofft hatten. Eher war es, als weinte Sanzomon beinahe, mit der Unternote des Zorns. Gawappamon traute sich nicht mehr weiter zu sprechen. Dann nahm Gokuwmon wieder das Ruder an sich.  
„Er hat begriffen, dass, auch wenn man nur schlecht von wahren Emotionen reden mag, man nicht automatisch von ihnen verschont bleibt. Nicht von Trauer. Nicht von Wut. Nicht von Liebe. Auch wenn er es ewig leugnet, weil dass in seine Welt nicht passt."  
„Hat er uns deswegen als Volksverräter beschimpft? Weil wir nicht in sein Weltbild passen?"  
„Vielleicht hat er uns gerade deswegen verschont."  
Unter Schmerzen und stöhnen rappelte Gokuwmon sich auf, setzte sich aber gleich wieder auf den Boden, als er vor seinem Meister stand. Gokuwmon hatte tiefe Augenringe, wie Sanzomon feststellen musste. Sein Fell war an einigen Stellen zerzaust. Er war verletzt. Wie lange waren sie unterwegs, bis Piximon sie auffand? Was war auf der Flucht passiert?  
„Er würde es nie so direkt sagen, aber er liebt Euch, dafür dass Ihr seid, wie Ihr seid. Sonst hätte er Euch nicht gehen lassen. Er hat uns verrückt geschimpft, aber er war der größte Verrückte von uns. Und das wusste er."  
„Warum glaubst du daran, mein sonst so skeptischer Schüler?"  
„Weil ich mir eingestehen muss, dass Myotismon und ich uns in einigen Punkten doch ähneln. Ich sah, wie er Euch ansah und ich wusste, was er dachte. Am Anfang hat er uns vielleicht wirklich nur etwas vorgemacht, aber das hat sich gelegt. Wir alle haben es gespürt, ansonsten hätten wir ihn nie akzeptiert. Und glaubt mir, ich erkenne verliebte Vollidioten auf drei Meilen Entfernung."  
Nicht zuletzt, weil Gokuwmon diesen auch immer sah, wenn er in den Spiegel starrte.  
Sanzomon saß weiter da wie ein Häufchen Elend, das Herz zerrüttet und nicht mehr in der Lage geradeaus zu denken. Keine Röte im Gesicht gleich eines Sonnenaufgangs, kein Glanz in den goldenen Augen.  
 _Das war es doch_ , dachte sich Gokuwmon und richtete seine Gedanken an Myotismon, wenn er diese wohl auch nie zu hören bekommen würde.  
( _sie so zu sehen sie unglücklich zu wissen sie zu zwingen etwas zu sein dass sie nicht sein will konntest du nicht ertragen sie war dir wichtig genug dass selbst ein empathieloses Digimon wie du ihren Willen nicht mehr ignorieren konnte)_  
Opossumon, die ganze Zeit ruhig sitzend und Gokuwmon reden lassen – wann erlebte man ihn sonst so redselig? - sprang auf und griff nach dem Blumenstrauß, der auf dem einzigen, kleinen und flachen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes lag und rannte damit auf ihren nun kleinen Füßen wieder zu ihrem Meister zurück.  
„Da!", sagte sie und Opossumon hielt Sanzomon den blauen Lavendelstrauß direkt vor die Nase, den sie auch gleich an sich nahm.  
„Für mich? Habt ihr -"  
„Der ist nicht von uns. Den hattet Ihr bereits in der Hand, als man uns Euch übergeben habt. Außerdem hab ich den Strauß schon vorher gesehen. Er ist definitiv von ihm."  
„... Warum? Er kennt doch die alten Reime von Babamon. Er weiß doch genau, dass -"  
Sie sprach nicht weiter. Nun gänzlich verstummt starrte Sanzomon den Strauß an. Da waren auch Rosmarinzweige dazwischen. Wie in dem alten Mutter-Gang-Reim. Wo hatte er die her? Lavendel wuchs hier kaum, dazu musste man eine Weile suchen. Hatte er einfach die Bakemon losgeschickt? Nein, eher war er selbst losgegangen. Er wusste Dank Babamons Unterricht schließlich, wo man und zu welcher Zeit suchen musste, er würde es wenn selbst erledigt haben, anstatt den Bakemon alles vorher genau zu erklären. So viel Geduld besaß Myotismon nun auch wieder nicht.  
Die Pflanzen waren frisch, einige der Blumen waren offen, die Farbnuance genau zwischen blau und lila. Der Duft war angenehm und hätte vielleicht gut mit dem der Seerosen gepasst. So einen Strauß wünschte sich Sanzomon seit dem Tag, als Babamon ihr damals ihre als Märchen und Mutter-Gans-Reim getarnte Liebesgeschichte erzählte. Doch was nützte Sanzomon ein Strauß, wenn das Digimon, mit dem sie für immer zusammen sein wollte sie am selben Tag hinterging und verließ?  
Sanzomon seufzte und warf den Strauß zur Seite, nicht energisch genug das man hätte sagen können, dass sie wütend war, aber auch nicht so zaghaft für jemanden, der nur traurig war. Opossumon war etwas enttäuscht über das Ergebnis, hatte sie doch gehofft ihren Meister mit diesem Überbleibsel eines subtilen Liebesbeweises aufheitern zu können.  
„Bitte, lasst mich allein. Ich bin noch müde."  
„Dann bleiben wir bei Euch", sagte Gokuwmon und versuchte dabei fürsorglich zu klingen, was aber an seiner rauen Stimme etwas scheiterte. Sanzomon schaute kurz auf, brach den Augenkontakt aber sogleich wieder ab. Opossumon und Gawappamon waren sich unsicher und wären eigentlich Sanzomons Bitte nachgekommen, nur Gokuwmon blieb stur sitzen.  
„Ich will alleine sein."  
„Ihr klingt aber nicht danach", sagte Gokuwmon und behielt seinen ruhigen, rauen Ton. Sanzomon wollte ihn erneut darum bitten, energischer wenn es sein müsse, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ihre Augen brannten, wurden nass und sie versuchte mit aller Kraft es zu unterdrücken. Ihre Zähne bissen unter ihrem Halstuch auf die Unterlippe, zweimal hörte man, wie sie scharf Luft einzog.  
Dann konnte sie nicht mehr. Sanzomon legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände, die Finger krallten sich in die fallenden Haarsträhnen. Erst kam ein Schluchzen, ein Wimmern und dann, als gerade Gokuwmon aufstand und sie in den Arm nahm, weinte sie.  
„Gokuwmon, es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir so Leid!", heulte sie und Sanzomons Gesicht verschwand in seiner weißen Mähne. „Ich bin ein furchtbarer Meister! Wegen mir und Myotismon wärt ihr fast getötet worden! Und ich Idiot habe geglaubt, ich könnte ihm noch helfen! Ich habe daran geglaubt!"  
„Es ist doch gut... Es ist in Ordnung gewesen. Ihr habt es versuchen wollen."  
„Es war sinnlos... So sinnlos... Aber ich kann nicht aufhören ihn zu lieben. Ich kann es nicht!"  
„Das ist nicht schlimm. Es ist okay, wenn es so ist, Meister", beruhigte Gokuwmon sie weiter, stand mit Sanzomon im Arm auf, um sich neben sie setzten zu können. Er wusste nicht ob dass, was er sagte wirklich half, schließlich weinte Sanzomon weiter – aber besser das, als dass sie es weiter unterdrückte.  
„Er...", schluchzte Sanzomon. „Er sagte, er würde dafür sorgen, dass mir kein Leid mehr geschieht... Dabei hat er alles zerstört. Er hat unser zu Hause zerstört! Ich dachte, er ist zufrieden mit dem Leben, dass wir führen. Er hat doch gesehen, das es möglich ist! Warum hält er so an seinem Hass fest? Ich verstehe es nicht! Ich verstehe ihn nicht!"  
Die Worte lagen Gokuwmon auf der Zunge, doch heraus brachte er sie nicht. Noch einmal zu betonen, dass Irren meist nicht mehr zu helfen war wäre überflüssig.  
Beim Anblick von Sanzomon, die zusammengekauert dasaß und weinte, fiel es nicht nur Opossumon schwer ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Gawappamon wollte eine Hand auf Sanzomons Schulter ablegen, schreckte jedoch zurück, als ihr Schluchzen lauter und stärker wurde. Hilflos sah er zu Gokuwmon, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht vergrub Sanzomon im Stoff seiner Hose, ebenso krampfte sie ihre Finger in diese.  
„Ich habe ihn verloren. Ich habe ihn an den Wahnsinn verloren... Sein Wahnsinn hat euch und den Kleinen geschadet... Sein Wahnsinn hat mir die Digieier genommen. Meine Gänschen sind weg... Ich muss doch bei ihnen sein, wie sie geboren werden... Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, wo meine Gänschen sind..."  
Bevor auch Opossumon, sensibel wie sie eben war, selbst zu weinen begann, sprang sie in Sanzomons Arme und hielt ihren Meister fest, Gawappamon folgte ihr. Dann fiel Sanzomons letztes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammen. Sie heulte in den Stoff von Gokuwmons Hose und bekam kaum Luft. Das Gesicht war nass und rot und ihre geradezu herzzerreißenden Laute füllten nicht nur Raum, sondern hörte man auch darüber hinaus.  
Gokuwmon merkte, wie die Schiebetür wieder auf ging, allerdings nur einen Spalt, damit die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon hineinschauen konnten. Die beiden Sistermon und Sirenmon standen hinter ihnen. Gokuwmon nickte und bat sie somit hineinzukommen, doch keiner traute sich erst so wirklich. SnowBotamon aber, dessen Knopfaugen schon Tränen vergossen quetschte sich als Erstes durch. Rückblickend auf seine Spielkameraden folgten ihm anschließend Viximon, dann Yaamon, Budmon, die Choromon und nach und nach alle Findelkinder. Sistermon Noir und Sistermon Blanc sahen sich erst fragend an und dann zu Sirenmon, da sie nicht wussten ob sie die Kleinen zurückrufen sollten um Sanzomon die gewünschte Ruhe zu gönnen, oder nicht. Sirenmon schien es auch nicht zu wissen und wusste es auch nicht, als sie sich entschloss mit den beiden wieder ins Zimmer zu gehen. Doch als sie sahen, wie sich die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon um Sanzomon drängten und jeden freien Zentimeter um Sanzomon beanspruchten, konnten sie auch nicht anders, wie bei ihrem weinenden Meister zu bleiben.  
Die Sonne ging unter. Sanzomons Weinen verstummte nicht, aber mit ihren Mündeln in den Armen und von ihrem Gefolge umzingelt wurde es leiser. Irgendwann schlief sie ein und erwachte wieder mitten in der Nacht. Ihr verheultes Gesicht lag noch immer auf Gokuwmons Schoß. Er war im Sitzen eingeschlafen, aber eine Hand hielt die seines Meisters. Sanzomon zog ihre kurz heraus, um über Gokuwmons zu streichen. Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Um und auf ihr lagen überall Digimon.  
„Du hast echt Glück, so viele Digimon um dich zu haben", sagte Piximon, doch kurz dachte Sanzomon, es waren Jijimon und Babamon, die da vor ihrem Bett standen. „Sie haben alles erzählt, aber keiner von ihnen machte dir einen Vorwurf. Du hast sehr treues Gefolge. Wie hat ein Digimon wie du das gemacht, piep?"  
„Ich habe nichts gemacht", antwortete Sanzomon müde. „Ich liebe sie einfach. Sie sind meine Familie..."  
„Hat Liebe dich nicht erst in diese Situation geführt?", harkte Piximon weiter nach. Beschämt sah Sanzomon ihm nicht mehr in die Augen. Sie fürchtete, Piximon könnte merken, dass sie trotz des Verrates immer noch Gefühle hegte. Doch Piximon wusste es auch so.  
„Manchen Digimon ist nicht zu helfen, egal wie oft man auf Vernunft plädiert. Vernunft ist ein mannigfaltiger Begriff, Weiße Königin, der von persönlicher Wahrnehmung getrübt wird. Und rar gesät."  
Piximon drehte sich um, doch ehe es den Raum verließ schaute es noch einmal kurz zu Sanzomon zurück.  
„Gennai geht es besser. Die meisten seiner Daten sind beschädigt und man wird ihn kaum mehr komplett wiederherstellen können. Er weiß nicht, wo er die Digieier versteckt hat, aber die Digivice sind bei ihnen. Ihr Licht wird sie beschützen. Und, Gennai sagte auch, wenn auch nur irgendetwas von dir in diesen Digimon ist, werden sie auch so anständige und starke Digimon werden, piep. Dir täte es gut, wenn du dir ein gutes Versteck suchst. Ich wüsste jemanden, der dir dabei behilflich sein könnte. Er ist ein recht eigensinniges Digimon aus der Dunklen Zone, aber schwer in Ordnung, piep."  
Dann verschwand Piximon. Nachdenklich versank sie tiefer auf den Berg Digimon, der sich um sie sammelte. Sie bekam kaum Luft. Aber für eine, vielleicht auch für eine zweite oder dritte Nacht wäre es nicht so schlimm.  
Sanzomon spürte etwas kaltes auf ihrer Wange. Ein vertrauter Reiz, aber ganz sicher war es etwas anderes. Tatsächlich war es auch nur SnowBotamon, dass schlaftrunken seine kalte Nase an Sanzomons Wange presste und glaubte, es würde der Geste nahekommen, die es so oft bei Sanzomon und Myotismon beobachten konnte und es würde sie aufmuntern.  
Es erzielte zumindest eine Wirkung. Sanzomon, wieder im Schlaf dahindämmernd glaubte für einen kleinen Augenblick, dass die Kälte von Myotismons Lippen käme, der noch einmal zurückkam, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Sanzomon wirklich dort lag, wo sie hingehörte.  
 _(Und träume süß ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin_ )

𝅗𝅥

Die ersten Tage ließen sie Sanzomon nicht alleine. Ihre Schüler schliefen mit ihr jede Nacht in einem Bett. Es war eng und viel zu heiß, die drei ertrugen es aber, wenn ihr Meister dafür schlief. Hin und wieder wachte Sanzomon noch in der Nacht auf und auch manchmal kamen einzelne Tränen durch, aber in der Regel schlief sie wieder ein.  
Ihre Schützlinge versuchten mit Sanzomon zu spielen, aber aufgrund mangelnder Motivation kuschelten sie mit ihr und gaben ihr die Umarmungen und die Küsse, die sie sonst immer von ihr bekamen. Nicht selten waren es die Kleinen, anstelle der drei Schüler, die bei Sanzomon im Bett lagen.  
Die beiden Sistermon, bestrebter denn je versuchten zu lernen. Sie zeigten, was sie gelesen hatten. Zeigten ihr ihre Fortschritte. Sagten, sie wollten Sanzomons Schülerinnen sein. Immer noch. Sie sei schließlich ein guter Meister. Konzentrieren konnte sich Sanzomon nur schwer darauf, bemühte sich aber um ein Lob.  
Sirenmon war zwar sonst ein Befürworter direkter Worte, hielt sie aber für unangebracht. Sie versuchte Sanzomon zumindest dazu zu motivieren anständig zu essen oder wenn sie mal einen Wunsch äußerte, dem entgegen zu kommen. Und wenn es nur der Wunsch nach einer mütterlichen Schulter war, an der man sich ausweinen konnte.  
Ein Stimmungshoch zeigte sich selten. Manchmal erschien es, als würde der Trost nichts bringen. Gokuwmon glaubte, zwei- dreimal D'arcmon statt Sanzomon vor sich sitzen sehen. An manchen Tagen redete sie kaum ein Wort. Und die Angst wuchs, dass der Kummer sich weiter durch Sanzomons Herz fraß, bis sie zurückdigiteren würde. Dass sie schwächer werden würde. Dass sie sich nie mehr davon erholte.  
Aber sie versuchten es weiter.  
Irgendwann wurde es besser. Irgendwann, man wusste nicht wie lange nach diesem Vorfall, begann sie wieder mit den Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon zu lachen. Eher mit Mühe, aber es fiel ihr nach und nach leichter, wieder zu lachen. Irgendwann sang sie wieder. Dann schrieb sie wieder. Und sie war bestrebt eine Heimat zu suchen. Ein neues zu Hause für sie alle, wo sie sicher und friedlich leben konnten, wie auf Grey Mountain einst.  
Ob sie den Schwarzen König vermisste fragte man sich und wenn ihre Schüler etwas gelernt hatten, dann diesmal direkter zu sein. Sie fragten sie direkt, ob sie Myotismon vermisste. Und ja, sie vermisste ihn. Schrecklich. Wenn sie an ihn dachte, schnürte es ihr Herz zu und die Sehnsucht nach seinen Armen kam wieder hoch. Sie war wütend auf ihn, aber hassen könnte sie ihn niemals.  
Aber von sich aus redete Sanzomon nicht über ihn. Wenn sie Kontakt mit Gennai aufnahm, der sich auch irgendwo versteckt hielt und sie über die Pläne und Machenschaften der Meister der Dunkelheit und deren Anhänger sprachen, wurde alles, was Myotismon betraf weitgehend gemieden, wenn auch mehr von Gennai, wie von ihr. Es war besser. Sie sollte nicht so viel von dem mitbekommen, was er tat.  
Ihr neues zu Hause war kleiner, aber besser versteckt. Nicht mal wirklich mehr auf Server. Nicht mal wirklich in der Digiwelt. Eher irgendwo dazwischen, ein Wunderland hinter Spiegeln, die Forte dazu bewacht von Piximons Bekannten, einem alten, göttlichen Digimon, das zwischen den Welten lebte. Piximon warnte sie zwar, dass Anubimon nicht jedem half und in die Kunst einweihte die Grenzen zu überschreiten, aber da Sanzomon redlich und ein Freund eines Freundes war, der ihm einst an Gerechtigkeit glauben ließ und wenn nur kurz, machte er eine Ausnahme. Sanzomon glaubte genau zu wissen, dass nicht Piximon dieser Freund war, von dem Anubimon sprach.  
Sanzomons neues Arbeitszimmer war wie gewohnt von Seerosenduft erfüllt, aber unter diesem süßlichen Geruch verbarg sich noch ein anderer.  
In all der Zeit, auch wenn sie nie mehr ein Wort über Myotismon verlor - der Lavendelstrauß, wenn auch schon längst vertrocknet thronte stets auf ihrem Arbeitstisch und hin und wieder konnte man Sanzomon dabei beobachten, wie sehnsüchtig sie ihn anstarrte, ehe sie sich weiter in ihre Arbeit stürzte.


	32. WHICH DREAMED IT? 2nd Movement

Konzert XI - WHICH DREAMED IT?, 2. Satz, Presto doppio movimento

Schnee fiel sanftmütig hinab. Die Flocken dick und federgleich. Sie waren weich, aber der Reiz, den sie auflösten war nicht angenehm. Kalt, spitz und dann brannte es.  
Poyomon bibberte. Hisaki bemerkte dies, stopfte es in seine Jacke und zog den Reißverschluss hoch genug, dass Poyomon vom Wind gestützt, aber noch sehen konnte.  
„Besser, Poyomon?", fragte Hisaki das Baby-Digimon. Es konnte nicht sprechen, aber lächeln und das tat es auch. Auch Hisaki fühlte sich damit wohler. Weit und breit nur Schnee und er trug Sommerkleidung. Zum Glück stürmte es nicht. Es waren nicht mal Wolken am Himmel (wo kam dann der Schnee her?). Er hatte eine gute Sicht auf die Gegend. Es gab eine Lichtstraße, die hinunter in die Wälder führte. Vielleicht traf er dort jemanden, der ihn sagen konnte, wo er war und wie er hierher gekommen war. Und was dieses Ding war, dass Hisaki gefunden hatte. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher ob Poyomon sein Name war, aber da es sonst keinen anderen Laut von sich gab, glaubte er es einfach.  
Eis, das an Poyomon hingen lösten das Gefühl von Kälte aus und kurz zitterte es, da wischte er den Rest von dem kleinen Wesen weg. Sie standen hier, so bizarr es klang in einem Blumenfeld. Hisaki glaubte erst, sie wären aus Eis, aber als er sie berührte stellte er fest, dass sie wirklich so weiß-blau waren und sich Eiskristalle um die Blüten bildeten. Ein klein wenig erinnerten sie ja schon an die Eisblumen, die sich im Winter an den Fensterscheiben bildeten. Aber so was hatte Hisaki noch nie gesehen. Diese starkgefüllten Blumen aus Eis besaßen sogar einen dezenten, süßen Geruch. Was war das für ein Ort?  
Hisaki schaute die Lichtstraße hinunter. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, glaubte er Rauch aufsteigen zu sehen.  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre dort unten etwas", sagte Hisaki zu Poyomon, ohne zu wissen ob es dem folgen konnte oder verstand. „Scheint aber ein ganz schönes Stück weit weg zu sein. Aber besser wie nichts. Vielleicht kann mir endlich einmal jemand erklären, wo ich hier -"  
Zwischen den Eisblumen verborgen, sah Hisaki die Eisflächen nicht und rutschte schließlich aus. Er versuchte sich noch festzuhalten, doch er fiel hin und rutschte weiter über die glatte Fläche, die sich als eine kurze, aber etwas holprige Rutschpartie herausstellte. Sie endete nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen Hisaki schrie und aufhörte, als er hart auf den Boden landete. Er krümmte sich etwas von dem Schmerz des Aufpralls, aber er hatte keine ernsthaften Verletzungen.  
„Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte er Poyomon, aber es schüttelte sich nur. Hisakis Worte hallten und er stellte fest, dass sie innerhalb einer Schlucht waren. Sie war nicht tief oder sehr dunkel, man sah den Himmel noch. Vor Hisaki erstreckte sich ein Weg, der entweder weiter in den Berg hineinführte oder – das war das absolut merkwürdigste, zu etwas, dass Hisaki als Altar bezeichnet hätte. Umringt von den Klippen und Schnee war da eine große Fläche, in deren Mitte ein kleiner Steintisch stand und davor ein großes Tor.  
„Was ist das denn?", fragte er sich. Poyomon sprang aufgeregt aus Hisakis Weste heraus und zum Steintisch. Aus dem, was darauf eingemeißelt war wurde Hisaki nicht schlau und er konnte sich auch keinen Reim drauf machen, was die Anzahl der Sterne mit den Abbildungen darüber zu tun hatten. Das Tor fand Hisaki interessanter. Der Boden dieses Raumes war leicht verschneit, doch vor den Tor war ein dunkler Halbkreis, auf dem kaum eine Schneeflocke lag. Das Tor war vor kurzem geöffnet worden. Doch er sah keine Griffe oder ein Schlüsselloch, mit dem man es hätte öffnen können. Vielleicht taten Maschinen das, aber nichts hier deutete drauf hin, dass es solch eine Apparatur gab, die das ermöglichen könnte. Aber merkwürdig. Überaus merkerwürdig. Dieses Tor kam Hisaki bekannt vor.  
Er hatte einen Traum, ehe er im Schnee zu sich kam und ein hellblaues, gestreiftes Ei vor ihm auftauchte, aus dem schließlich Poyomon kam. Er war mit seinen Freunden doch auf den Weg zur Musikprobe. Sie haben mit diesen Spielzeugen gespielt, die sie im neueröffneten Lawson geschenkt bekamen. Dann wurde alles ganz komisch. Die Welt verschwamm. Eine Welle stieg empor und sie wurden von ihr erfasst. Hisaki erinnerte sich an ein gleißendes Licht und dann ging eine große Tür auf. Dann war er hier.  
„Bin ich so hierhergekommen?", fragte Hisaki sich selbst und auf das Tor starrend, dann auf Poyomon. Poyomon, dass genau wie das Wesen aus dem Spielzeug aussah. Hisaki war sogar überzeugt, schon in dem Moment, als er Poyomon das erste Mal sah, dass es genauso das gleiche war. Das Ei, aus dem Poyomon schlüpfte hatte sogar den selben Blauton wie Hisakis Spielzeug. Sein Spielzeug selbst sah nicht mehr aus wie zuvor. Hisaki hätte es mit einer Stoppuhr verglichen.  
„Das klingt verrückt, aber... Bin ich jetzt in deiner Welt, Poyomon?", fragte Hisaki es, aber Poyomon verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht. Doch es wirkte plötzlich nervös und nach einem kurzen Moment wusste Hisaki auch warum. Sie hörten Schritte und vor Schreck griff Hisaki nach Poyomon und rannte zu ein paar Steinen an der Seite, hinter denen er sich verkroch. Vorsichtig schaute Hisaki um die Ecke, um zu sehen, wer oder was da kam. Er hätte nicht sagen können ob es menschlichen Gestalten waren oder nicht, er sah nur, dass sie in weiße Kutten gehüllt und nicht größer wie Kindergartenkinder waren. Hisaki zählte zehn von diesen Gestalten, die sich vor dem Tor sammelten.  
„Das Tor war auf. Sie sind bereits hier."  
„Das ist zu früh. Waren unsere Berechnungen etwa falsch?"  
„Die Zeit. Sie muss sich noch mehr verschoben haben."  
„Unsere Zeit läuft immer schneller. Das ist nicht gut."  
„Das Programm der Einäschung läuft auf Hochtouren."  
„Wenn das so weiter geht, wird die Digiwelt diesmal komplett abbrennen."  
„Aber wo sind die Auserwählten? Sie müssen ihre Musik spielen."  
„Musik für die Digiwelt. Musik als Schlüssel zur Seele."  
„Wir brauchen die Herzen dieser Menschen."  
„Die Digiwelt braucht Herzen."  
„Auserwählt...?", wiederholte Hisaki in seinem Staunen, während er diese Gestalten beobachtete, deren Stimmen auch auf Kinder schlossen, wenn sie auch nicht wie Kinder redeten. Diese Gestalten waren unheimlich und Hisaki nicht wirklich geheuer. Auch Poyomon schien Angst vor ihnen zu haben. Und wie sie von Seelen und Herz sprachen klang es für Hisaki nach einem religiösen Menschenopfer. In manchen Teilen der Welt bei irgendwelchen Urvölkern gab es doch so etwas noch.  
Und als Hisaki sah, wie einer dieser Gestalten die Fußspuren im Schnee sah, die direkt zu ihm und Poyomon führten, bekam er Panik. Ihm war egal, ob man ihn sah oder nicht, aber Hisaki stopfte wieder Poyomon in seine Weste und kletterte die Steine hoch. Ein paar Mal rutschte Hisaki fast ab, doch zu seinem Glück war der Weg nach oben nicht weit. Was die Gestalten ihm nachriefen hörte er nicht.  
Als Hisaki den Abhang hochgekletterte, fand er sich wieder auf einer Eisfläche wieder, die den Berg runter führte. Um ihn herum lagen Eisschollen, vermutlich waren sie von den Felswänden abgefallen. Eine war groß genug, dass Hisaki sich auf sie legen konnte und sprang mit viel Anlauf auf diese und rutschte damit den steilen, eisigen Pfad hinab. Es gab auf den Weg runter zwei Kurven, die eine bekam er noch, doch die zweite war zu knapp und die Hisaki und Poyomon krachten regelrecht in einen Schneehaufen. Der Aufprall war schmerzlich. Nun verstand Hisaki auch, wie sich die Leute bei Lawinen die Knochen brachen, wenn Schnee doch so sanft war.  
Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht lag Hisaki auf der Seite und drehte sich schließlich auf den Rücken.  
„Bist du okay, Poyomon?", fragte er. Poyomon wimmerte etwas und steckte seinen Kopf aus der blauen Weste, dann sah es wie Hisaki auch den Berg hoch. Sie hatten ein ganz schönes Stück zurückgelegt. So schnell würden diese Kinder, oder was immer das waren, sie nicht einholen.  
Doch abgesehen von der Bergspitze war sonst nichts hier.  
„So was dummes. Wir sind die falsche Seite vom Berg runter", stellte Hisaki fest. Er drehte sich nach links und rechts und erkannte, dass der Wald nun viel weiter weg war. Die Lichtstraße sah er gar nicht mehr.  
„Aber was soll's, wir finden schon zurück. Vielleicht gibt's auf der Seite auch etwas Tolles zu sehen."  
Regenbogenfarben erschienen über ihnen. Die Farben waren so satt und das Licht so hell, dass selbst der reinweiße Schnee bunt glitzerte. Hisaki hatte Polarlicht bisher nur bei seinen Großeltern gesehen, die ganz im Norden von Hokkaido wohnten, aber nicht in solch einer Größe und Intensität.  
„Hi... sa... ki..."  
Die Stimme war so hoch, aber auch leise, dass Hisaki einen Schreck bekam. Er erkannte zwar schnell, dass dies Poyomons Stimme war, doch hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass dieses Wesen seinen Namen rufen würde. Poyomon starrte zu dem Polarlicht hoch, dessen buntes Licht in den schwarzen Knopfaugen zu sehen war. Doch weil Poyomon nicht wusste was das war bekam es Angst.  
„Hi...saki..."  
„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Poyomon", sagte er zu ihm und hob ihn auf. „Das ist Polarlicht. Polarlicht ist etwas wunderschönes. Das hat was mit der Luft zu tun, deswegen sieht man das nicht überall. Ich habe es noch nie von so nah gesehen."  
„Polar... licht?"  
Poyomon versuchte seinen Kopf, wo immer der anfing zurück zu legen, um besser sehen zu können. Daraufhin setzte Hisaki es auf seinen Kopf.  
„Gut festhalten, ja?", sagte er zu Poyomon. „Ich lauf los und du schaust dir weiter das an. Wir kommen schon von hier runter. Verlass dich drauf, Poyomon."  
Poyomon lachte. Auf seinem laufenden Thron sitzend sah er sich das Farbenspiel an, während Hisaki jauchzend loslief. Er sang dem kleinen, weißen Wesen Mutter-Gans-Lieder vor, an die sich Poyomon später kaum mehr erinnern würde. Sie liefen weiter ins Weiße hinein, nicht wissend, was auf sie zukam.  
Gennai, damals in der Gestalt eines Fünfjährigen sah sie nur als immer kleiner werdenden Punkt in er weißen Ferne.

𝄅x

Tag drei. Es war bitterkalt. An mehr würden sich Hisaki und Poyomon kaum mehr von diesem Tag erinnern. Übermütig waren sie in die schneebedeckte Wildnis gewandert. Nun hatte sie sich verirrt und der Sturm der ihnen um die Ohren fegte hinderte sie daran sich zu orientieren.  
Hisakis Beine waren taub. Zuvor kam er mit der Kälte noch zu Recht, trotz dass er unter der kurzen Weste nur ein T-Shirt trug und die Hose auch nur bis zu den Knien ging. Nun aber war es unerträglich.  
Er fror. Er war müde. Doch Poyomon hielt seine Sinne wach. Hisaki hörte es husten. Bestimmt hatte es sich erkältet. Er musste hier weg und raus aus dem Wind.  
„Halt noch etwas durch, ja? Wir kommen schon hier weg. Versprochen. Wir schaffen das..."  
An diesen Abend würden sich weder Hisaki noch Poyomon erinnern, dafür waren die Lücken, die Müdigkeit und Schwäche verursachten zu groß. Doch irgendwann, während Hisaki durch den Schnee lief verlor er die Kraft in den Beinen. Sie waren taub. Sie schmerzten. Um sie herum nur Dunkelheit und der Schneesturm. Sie hatten sich verirrt. Alles sah gleich aus. Poyomon zitterte und hustete wieder. Hisaki drückte es an sich.  
„Wir schaffen das, Poyomon. Dir wird nichts passieren. Ich bring dich hier weg. Dann wirst du wieder gesund... Ich lass dich nicht los, ja?"  
Seiner Beine nicht mehr mächtig, da sie fast nur noch Eisklötze an seinen Schenkeln waren, kroch Hisaki durch den Schnee. Er schaffte knapp fünf Meter, als auch seine Arme ihren Dienst verweigerten. Hisaki brach zusammen und Poyomon fiel dabei aus der Weste.  
„Hisaki! Hisaki!", rief Poyomon aufgebracht. Hisaki stöhnte und sich die Ellenbogen abstützend, versuchte er wieder hochzukommen. Seine Finger und Lippen waren blau.  
„Hab keine Angst. Ich bin okay. Wir schaffen das. Wir schaffen das. Dir passiert nichts..."  
Hisaki versucht sich durch den Schnee zu ziehen, trotz des Schmerzes bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung. Allein aber diese Bewegung raubte ihm die Kraft und er fiel endgültig in die weiße, kalte Decke, die die gesamte Welt um sie herum einschloss. Er war müde. So schrecklich müde.  
„Hisaki!", rief Poyomon weiter. Aufgebracht wie es war wurde sein Husten schlimmer. Doch es hielt Hisaki wach. Was immer Poyomon war, es gehörte zu ihm. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass es hier erfror.  
„Poyomon.. Sieh mich an, Poyomon", forderte Hisaki es auf und es horchte. Poyomon weinte.  
„Hisaki! Wir schaffen... das! Dir… passiert nichts!", bibberte Poyomon weiter und so laut es konnte. Es versuchte Hisaki an den Kleidern hinterherzuziehen, doch es war zu klein.  
„Poyomon... Du musst nicht weinen. Ich... lass dich nicht alleine..."  
Hisaki versuchte nach ihm zu greifen und gerade als seine Fingerspitzen Poyomon berührten, erlosch sein letzter Funke Energie. Nicht einmal mehr die Augen konnte er aufhalten. Aber er durfte nicht... Durfte nicht. Nicht alleine lassen...  
„Hisaki! Hisaaaaaki!", schrie Poyomon in die Nacht, während dieses Baby-Digimon sich an den Jungen schmiegte, in der Hoffnung es könne ihn so vor dem Frosttod bewahren und schrie weiter. Das Digivice reagierte schließlich nicht nur durch Hisakis Willen bei Poyomon zu bleiben, sondern auch durch dessen Wunsch Hisaki helfen zu wollen. Das Licht hielt die beiden für einen Moment warm und erhellte die Welt.  
Zwei Frigimon, die gerade mit einem Schlitten durch den Sturm fuhren, sahen jenes Licht und hörten das Weinen aus dieser Richtung. Sie steuerten direkt darauf zu.

x

Knapp drei Jahre nach diesem Vorfall saßen Hisaki und sein Digimon wieder unfreiwillig in der Kälte, wenn auch nicht so tödlich wie die Eiswüste um das zukünftige Grey Mountain. Die Nacht war an der Front eingekehrt, mehrerer Kilometer von dort entfernt, wo offiziell die Grenze zu den sicheren Zonen lag.  
„Was liest du da?", fragte PriestAngemon ihn, während dieser einmal den Kopf so weit drehte, bis er das Gefühl hatte einmal alles genau analysiert zu haben. Die Nacht in Gehenna war pechschwarz und feindliche Digimon nutzen sie, um die Lager und Lazarette zu überfallen. Aber es schien ruhig. Nur ein einsamer, heller Schimmer war am Horizont, doch dieser würde bald verblassen.  
„Ein Brief von Kana und Natsu", antwortete Hisaki, als er gerade die letzten Zeilen las. Kana berichtete stolz, dass Floramon es nun auch geschafft hatte zum Ultra-Level zu digitieren. Sie beschrieb Lilamon als Ebenbild einer Märchenfeen und freute sich, nun etwas wie eine große Schwester zu haben.  
„Ich frag mich ja, ob die anderen auch immer die Dreckarbeit machen müssen. Das ist diesen Monat schon das zwölfte Mal, dass wir Nachtschicht schieben müssen", brummte Hisaki und warf einen Scheit in ihr Lagerfeuer. Vor zirka zehn Monaten war noch Soichiro bei ihm, aber nachdem Dorumon es schaffte zu Megadramon zu digitieren versetzte man ihn zur Luftflotte. So waren Hisaki und Tsukaimon alleine und damit den Schikanen der anderen Digimon ausgesetzt. Die Truppe, in die Hisaki eingeteilt wurde bestand ausschließlich aus heiligen Digimon und obwohl PriestAngemon ebenfalls eines war behandelten sie ihn wie Dreck. Sie nannten ihn _unrein_ , weil er ursprünglich ein Virus-Digimon war.  
PriestAngemon grinste, während er den Flammen beim tanzen zusah.  
„Es ist nur ein Zeichen ihres gekränkten Stolzes. Sie sind neidisch, da ein doch minderwertigeres Digimon sie so spielend überflügelt und sie sonst keine andere Bestätigung in ihrem jämmerlichen Dasein finden. Sie geben indirekt zu, dass wir stärker und klüger sind als sie. Ist doch schmeichelhaft."  
„Du bist ja auch nicht gerade nett und protzt mit deinen Erfolg, du Angeber."  
„Der Oberst ist zufrieden mit mir, alles andere interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe die Chance Hauptmann zu werden."  
„Ist schon gut. Ich bewundere dich, dass du so einen starken Willen hast."  
Hisaki packte den Brief weg und setzte sich näher an sein Digimon. Der Stoff seiner weißen Priestertracht war weich, die Flügel lagen wie ein Mantel an ihm an.  
„Warum willst du eigentlich Hauptmann werden?", fragte Hisaki vorsichtig. Er hatte die Frage schon öfter gestellt, aber nie eine wirkliche Antwort bekommen. Seit Soichiro fort war, haben PriestAngemon und er trainiert und gepaukt um nicht nur stärker und schlauer wie der Feind, sondern auch wie die eigenen Kameraden zu sein. Und auch wenn die heiligen Digimon eitel waren, erkannten sie gute Leistung an, so stieg Tsukaimon schnell zu höheren Rängen auf. Nun hatte er bei ihrem Oberst den Wunsch geäußert weiter zum Hauptmann aufzusteigen.  
„Ist die Antwort wichtig für dich, Hisaki?", fragte PriestAngemon irritiert. Hisaki selbst war nur überrascht seinen Namen zu hören. Er hatte sich so sehr an seinen Decknamen gewöhnt.  
„Ich würde schon gerne wissen, was du vor hast. Willst du echt Karriere beim Militär machen?"  
„Ich möchte etwas in der Digiwelt verändern", begann er. „Doch das kann man nur mit Macht. Je höher ich aufsteige, umso mehr Macht und umso mehr Einfluss habe ich. So kann ich direkter und effektiver etwas an der Digiwelt verändern. Dann kann sie so werden, wie wir alle sie uns gerne wünschen. Dann wird die Digiwelt vielleicht wirklich lernen, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Als Engel-Digimon habe ich schließlich gute Chancen. Wer ist in dieser Gesellschaft denn noch vergleichsweise so angesehen?"  
„Klingt, als wolltest du unbedingt ein Engel-Digimon werden."  
„Wolltest du es nicht, damit ich es leichter in dieser Welt habe und du keine Angst mehr hast, dass mich jemand von der Serumischen Armee doch löscht?"  
Zwischen den beiden herrschte Schweigen, nur das Lagerfeuer gab gelegentlich ein Knistern von sich.  
„Mir ist egal zu was du wirst, solange du mein Partner bist", sagte Hisaki nur und änderte seine Sitzposition. „Du möchtest also in keinem Orchester spielen?"  
„Nicht wirklich. Aber für dich würde ich immer spielen. Du bist schließlich mein Partner."  
„Wir sind Freunde", korrigierte Hisaki ihn. Die kleine, blasse Kinderhand griff nach der des Engel-Digimons.  
„Und wenn du das machen willst, helfe ich dir dabei. Du wirst sicher ein guter Hauptmann."  
„Vielleicht werde ich sogar irgendwann General. Was sagst du?"  
„So stur wie du immer bist, könntest du das spielend."  
„Selbstdiszipliniert heißt das", knurrte PriestAngemon beleidigt, Hisaki lachte. Doch trotz des Helmes sah Hisaki in PriestAngemons Augen und wusste, er genoss dessen vollstes Vertrauen.  
„Am Ende nimmst du nicht nur Valkyriemon, sondern auch noch Seraphimon den Posten weg", scherzte Hisaki ohne zu ahnen, dass es für sein Digimon ganz und gar kein Scherz war. Hisaki gähnte und legte seinen Kopf auf den Schoss seines Digimon ab. PriestAngemon beschwerte sich nicht einmal, sondern legte behutsam seine Hand auf den Blondschopf, während er in die Dunkelheit Gehennas blickte. Dunkel und Schwarz wie die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Eine Welt ohne Musik. Ohne Lieder. Ohne Träume.  
„Ich vermisse das Klavier."  
„Ich auch. Und die Abende bei Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut", seufzte Hisaki. Seine Finger zuckten. Lang und angewinkelt. Sein Digimon hatte ähnliche, anders wie seine Artgenossen. Aber die konnte auch nicht spielen. Hisaki griff nach seinem Digivice und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. Klaviermusik ertönte. Vivaldis Winter.  
„Alice... Kannst du mir eine Geschichte erzählen?"  
„Möchtest du das hören, was ich denke, Herr König?", witzelte Hisaki. PriestAngemon aber wirkte nachdenklich, doch statt zu frage kam Hisaki seiner Bitte nach.  
„Ich versuch es mal so authentisch wie möglich – Alice hielt ziemlich erschrocken inne, als sie aus dem Wald etwas hörte, das wie das Fauchen einer Dampfwalze klang und Alice glaubte, es sei ein wildes Tier. Das ist nur der Schwarze König, der da schnarcht, sprach Dideldei..."  
Noch ehe Hisaki an die Stelle kam, wo Alice sich fragte was der Schwarze König nur da vor sich träumte, schlief er ein. PriestAngemon streichelte seinen Kopf weiter, fast die ganze Nacht und wartete nur darauf, dass ein feindliches Digimon es wagte hier in eines der Hauptquartiere der Serumischen Armee einzudringen, um Soldaten im Schlaf zu lynchen.  
Und wenn schon. PriestAngemon interessierte seine Kameraden und Artgenossen genauso wenig wie die Feinde. Alles hinterhältiges Gesocks, dass ihn triezte, verlachte und verabscheute. Egal ob Serum oder Virus. Die Digiwelt war ihm egal. Doch sie war auch das Wunderland, dass sich Hisaki so sehr wünschte. Hisaki, der ihn von Geburt an beschützte. Nun musste er dieses Kind mit Leib und Leben beschützen. Hisaki war das Einzige in dieser verrückten Welt, dass ihn an Gerechtigkeit glauben ließ und dass der Wahnsinn dieser Welt geheilt werden konnte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Hisaki - seine Alice - das Wunderland bekam, von dem sie hofften, es könnte Wirklichkeit werden, statt unterzugehen, wie sie es verdient hätte.

𝅝.

Myotismon kam zu sich und das Gefühl ähnelte dem Auftauchen aus dem Wasser, nachdem man fast ertrank oder wenn man nach einem Herzstillstand wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Im Augenblick des Erwachens zog Erinnerungen in Bruchteilen von Sekunden an ihm vorbei und er erinnerte sich wieder an alles. Daher wunderte er sich auch nicht, dass er im Esssaal an dem langen Tisch saß, wo normalerweise Sanzomon mit ihren Schülern und Mündeln speiste oder mit ihm alleine. Nun saß er jedoch mit Puppetmon, Etemon und Piedmon an einen Tisch, letzterer genau am anderen Ende, Myotismon gegenüber. Und Piedmon schien absolut nicht erfreut. Wen wunderte das? Dieser hatte Sanzomon lieber tot gewusst. Nun war sie verschwunden.  
Das dieser Fluchtplan überhaupt funktionierte wunderte Myotismon schon fast ein wenig. Nach dem falschen Biss hatte er die bewusstlosen Sanzomon auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, alles unter Piedmons strenger Beobachtung. Selbst als Piedmon zufrieden schien, im Glauben Sanzomon würde nun für den Rest ihres Daseins eine gehorsame Marionette sein, die nur noch das dachte und aussprach, was ihr Meister auch hören wollte, glaubte Myotismon von ihm beobachtet zu werden. Auch in den unterirdischen Tunnel, obwohl er wusste, dass Piedmon diese Geheimgänge nicht kennen konnte. Wenn er schon die Agenten trotz der Karte, die Sanzomon ihm gab nicht ausfindig machen konnte, dann doch ihr Gefolge. Nun war sie in Sicherheit. Hoffentlich hatten Gokuwmon und der Rest sich ein gutes Versteck gesucht, denn ein zweites Mal würde Myotismon so etwas Waghalsiges nicht gelingen. Wie lange hatte es dauert, bis Piedmon merkte, dass dieses Sanzomon im Bett und das Myotismon, dass bei ihr war nur ein verwandeltes Bakemon und ein Soulmon waren? Dem Gesicht des Clown-Digimon nach doch recht schnell, aber nicht schnell genug.  
Wenige Sekunden nach Myotismon kam auch Devimon zu sich und auch er erinnerte sich. Die Truppen waren geschwächt, nur er und Myotismon kämpften noch. Ein großes, weißes Tuch war das Letzte, an dass sie sich bewusst erinnern konnten. Piedmon hatte sie in Schlüsselanhänger verwandelt, aber Myotismon und Devimon waren stark genug (nicht zuletzt Dank der vielen dunklen Energie) um nicht ewig in dieser Gestalt zu verharren und verwandelten sich nach geraumer Zeit von selbst wieder zurück.  
„Ich hätte euch vierundzwanzig Sekunden eher erwartet", schnaubte Piedmon und klappte eine Taschenuhr zu, die auch gleich wieder in seinem Anzug verschwand.  
„Wieso hast du mich auch verwandelt?"  
„Anders hätte man euch Streithähne ja nicht auseinander bekommen", schimpfte Puppetmon wütend über Devimons Ärger. Piedmon schwieg und stierte mit dem Rest vom Tischende zu Myotismon.  
„Und was dich betrifft – hast du uns nicht etwas zu erklären?", sagte Piedmon ungeduldig. Myotismon schwieg aber. Er saß nur kerzengerade am Tisch und die anderen vier hielten dies für ein Zeichen seiner Arroganz. Eigentlich aber tat Myotismon nur der Rücken weh. Nicht nur weil Devimon ihn fast aufgespießt hätte (sogar die Löcher sah man noch in Myotismons Umhang), er sah zudem unter dem Anzug immer noch aus, als hätten Mikemon ihn als Kratzbaum missbraucht. Sanzomon war wirklich nicht zimperlich. Selbst er war bei seinen Bissen zaghafter vorgegangen.  
„Hey, Herr Pianist. Was los? Zunge verschluckt?", rief Etemon, aber Myotismon antwortete immer noch nicht. Er fragte sich nur wo MetalSeadramon und Machinedramon waren. Vielleicht legten sie sich noch mit den Souveränen an. Sie waren ohnehin zu groß um überhaupt durch das Tor zu kommen, geschweige denn in diesen Raum.  
„Wir hören."  
„Ich konnte es nicht", antwortete Myotismon monoton. Er sah in die Richtung seiner Mitmusiker, doch sah keinen von ihnen wirklich an. Sie runzelten die Stirn, ehe Piedmon anfing zu lachen.  
„Habt ihr das gehört? Er _konnte_ es nicht!", brüllte er lachend los. Innerhalb einer überaus ausschweifenden Gestik griff Piedmon nach einem seiner Schwerter und warf es Myotismon entgegen. Und wie gern hätte er damit direkt in sein Gesicht gezielt, doch ein Stromstoß zwang Piedmon dazu nicht so weit auszuholen und das Schwert eher loszulassen, damit Myotismon auf jeden Fall ausweichen konnte.  
Statt ihn also zu treffen, blieb die Klinge in der Rückenlehne des Throns stecken.  
„Willst du mich eigentlich komplett verarschen? Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier eigentlich? Raus mit der Sprache, was hast du vor?"  
„Nichts. Ich konnte ihr das nur nicht zumuten."  
„Soll das ein Witz sein?", brummte Devimon von der Seite. „Du bist doch der gewesen, der sich über ihr Denken und Handeln beschwert hat."  
„Weiß ich."  
„Und trotzdem wolltest du sie behalten, damit der König eine Königin hat. Oder habe ich das falsch in Erinnerung?", fragte Piedmon und schlug ein Bein über das andere.  
„Nein. Es war so."  
„Und wir haben uns drauf geeinigt, wenn du es schaffst, den ganzen Humbug aus ihren Kopf zu holen, kannst du mit ihr machen was du willst."  
„Ja. So war es. Aber ich konnte nicht. Sie wäre nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen."  
„ _Das war doch der Punkt!_ ", brüllte Piedmon los und schlug dabei auf den Tisch. „Digimon wie sie, die uns auch noch im Weg stehen können wir nicht gebrauchen! Wir wollen Gleichheit! Was also kümmert es dich, ob dein Betthäschen so etwas wie eine Persönlichkeit hat?"  
„Mir ist sie aber mit Persönlichkeit lieber", zischte Myotismon zurück. „Ich bevorzuge es unter Digimon zu sein, die selbstständig denken können. Von mir aus hätte sie mich weiter mit ihren Träumen, Ideen und Dogmen nerven können. Aber besser so, als eine folgsame, hirnloses Puppe die nur meine Wort nachplappert, im Wissen, dass sie das nicht wollte. Wenn sie mit ihren Idealismus und ihrem Kinderchor glücklicher ist – so sei es eben. Die Welt wird ohnehin in Dunkelheit untergehen. Ob ich ihr ihr Wunderland also noch ein wenig lasse oder nicht macht keinen Unterschied."  
Wütend tippte Piedmon mit den Finger auf den Holztisch. Das Tippen wurde stetig schneller, bis er die Hand ballte und einmal kräftig auf den Tisch schlug. Wüsste Piedmon nicht, dass es sinnlos wäre, würde er noch ein zweites Schwert nach Myotismon werfen. Etemon gab Piedmon einem Stups mit den Ellenbogen.  
„Hey, jetzt lass den mal weiter schmollen, in der Zeit könn'n wir überleg'n, wie's weiter geht."  
„Die Gegend gehört schon einmal komplett uns", berichtete Puppetmon stolz. „Alle Digimon sind geflohen und alle Agenten, die wir ausfindig machen konnten haben wir eliminiert."  
„Einer ist entkommen", korrigierte Devimon sofort und dämmte damit Puppetmons gute Laune. „Und er hatte die Digieier dabei."  
„Macht nichts. Ich habe ihm einen Peilsender in den Rücken gerammt", erzählte Piedmon. „Den finden wir. Und mit ihm die Digieier und das Versteck der Souveränen. Und um das hier müssen wir uns auch kümmern."  
Mit einem Griff unter den roten Blazer zog Piedmon die acht Amulette hervor und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus.  
„Wo sind die Wappen?"  
„Weg. Alles Sanzomons Schuld", antwortete das Clown-Digimon Devimon knapp und verzog dabei angewidert das Gesicht. „Keinen Schimmer, was sie mit ihnen gemacht hat."  
„Und was mach'n wir mit den Amuletten?"  
„Zerstören natürlich!", sagte Puppetmon zu Etemon und empfand die Vorstellung als überaus spaßig, aber wieder nahm Piedmon ihm den Wind aus den Segeln.  
„Das habe ich schon versucht, aber keine Chance. Das ist Digizoid. Und wer weiß, was sie noch hinzugemischt haben. Jedenfalls sind die Amulette unzerstörbar."  
„Was machen wir also damit?", fragte sich Etemon, aber Piedmon ging nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen nahm er wieder alle acht Amulette an sich und zog aus dem Bund eines heraus. Die restlichen sieben warf er Devimon zu.  
„Eins behalte ich zu nützen uns die Amulette doch etwas. Den Rest versteckst du, Devimon. Und möglichst gut. Verstanden?" „Verstanden." „Und vielleicht kann man mit dem Dunklen Netzwerk herausbekommen, wo die Wappen hin sind. Scannt alles nach irgendwelchen Abweichung oder Anomalien ab. Also such gründlich, Etemon, und schau ob dein Netzwerk bereits Signale vom Peilsender empfängt. Und du gibst den Befehl an die Truppen weiter, Puppetmon."  
„Verstanden", nickten Etemon und Puppetmon ab, dann richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der vier Digimon wieder auf Myotismon. „Jetzt bleibt nur die Frage, was wir mit dir machen."  
„Ihr könntet mir meine Soldaten wiedergeben."  
„Gerne", brummte Puppetmon. Die Sache am Friedhof hatte Phantomon nicht vergessen. Er griff Puppetmon zwar mit den anderen Bakemon und Soulmon nicht an, dafür streikten sie, solange sie nicht zu ihrem Meister durften.  
„Und dann könnt ihr mir ja das Schloss übergeben."  
„Warum sollte ich das?", fragte Piedmon und wusste nicht, ob er über Myotismons Dreistigkeit lachen oder schreien sollte. „Was willst du damit?"  
„Dir auf jeden Fall nicht das Tor überlassen."  
„Wisst ihr denn etwas damit anzufangen?", fragte Myotismon und wirkte nun etwas entspannter, wenn sein Rücken auch immer noch brannte. „Im Gegensatz zu euch kann ich die Schriften lesen."  
„Wir sind der alten Sprache auch mächtig."  
„Aber könnt ihr auch Babamons wirre Schrift entziffern? Ich habe sie lange genug erlebt um zu begreifen, was sich hinter ihren Worten versteckt. Und glaubt mir, ich habe Partituren und fünflinige Notalien gesehen, die haben mehr Sinn ergeben wie das, was Jijimon und Babamon zu Papier gebracht haben."  
Devimon, Etemon und Puppetmon tauschten missmutige Blicke aus und sahen dann geschlossen zu Piedmon. Er schmollte nur, biss sich aber hinter seinen zusammengepressten Lippen auf die Zähne.  
„Außerdem bin ich der Einzige von uns, der über die komplexe Magiekunst unterrichtet wurde. Entsprechend bin auch nur ich in der Lage, dieses Tor richtig zu benutzen."  
„Wer sagt, dass du es nicht für etwas Dummes benutzt? Du neigtest in letzter Zeit leider zu sehr vielen Dummheiten", bemerkte Devimon abfällig.  
„Unterstellst du mir etwa, ich würde etwas tun, dass nicht im Sinne des Herr Dirigenten liegt? Das wäre doch gegen die Orchester-Regeln."  
Devimon blieb argwöhnisch, würde aber an den Worten nicht zweifeln. Der Herr Dirigent war allgegenwärtig und gegen seine Regeln konnte man sich nicht wehren. Piedmon hingegen hatte diese unterschwellige Botschaft durchaus verstanden. Als ob Myotismon in eine Hundepfeife pfiff, die nur Piedmon hörte und Bauchschmerzen auslöste.  
„Und wenn die Digiritter durch dieses Tor kommen, bin ich der, der sie sofort eliminiert. Ich bin immer noch Mitglied unseres Orchesters und die Souveränen und die Digiritter sind unser aller Feinde. Gleichheit, das ist unser gemeinsames Ziel. Das sagtest du doch, oder, Herr Gitarrist?"  
Myotismon grinste zu Piedmon hinüber, aber vermutlich weil er wusste, dass Piedmon genau zwischen den Zeilen las und ihm gedanklich sämtliche Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warf. _Verräter_ , brüllte Piedmon in Gedanken zu ihm hinüber und er hoffte, Myotismon konnte wie die Vampire in den Büchern der Realen Welt diese hören.  
 _(Mieser dreckiger hinterhältiger verlogener Volksverräter vögelnder Verräter)_  
„Das ist alles, was du machen willst?", fragte Etemon empört.  
„Natürlich werde ich mich weiter mit Nachforschungen beschäftigen und meine Truppen zu Verfügung stellen. Sanzomon hat einige Bücher übersetzt, die Interessantesten hielt sie versteckt. Es wird dauern, bis ich etwas finde, aber ich bin sicher irgendetwas zu finden, dass uns helfen kann die Souveränen loszuwerden. Dann haben wir ein freies Feld."  
„Kann ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen?", fragte Piedmon schnippisch.  
„Ich sagte doch, wir haben alle das gleiche Ziel. Warum sollte ich Verbündeten Steine in den Weg legen?"  
 _Ja, warum sollte der Verräter das_ , dachte Piedmon weiter und er hoffte immer noch, Myotismon hörte es.  
„Also gut. Dann zieh mit deinen Soldaten hier ein. Ich will regelmäßige Berichte über deine Fortschritte. Und wehe dem ich merke, dass du trödelst oder etwas verheimlichst."  
„Nicht einmal im Traum würde mir das einfallen."  
Und wenn diese Aussage nicht ehrlich und verlogen zugleich geklungen hätte, hätte Piedmon es geglaubt.  
„Dann tretet ab", befahl er und die Digimon um den Tisch erhoben sich aus ihren Stühlen. Doch als Myotismon wieder aufstand, räusperte sich Piedmon.  
„Du bleibst noch hier. Wir zwei sind noch nicht fertig. Der Rest kann gehen."  
„Dürfen wir nicht zusehen?", protestierte Puppetmon, der als einziger noch nicht den Saal verlassen hatte, während Devimon und Etemon im Türrahmen standen.  
„Das geht nur uns beide etwas an. Also geht. Und wagt es zu lauschen!"  
Puppetmon wollte noch protestieren, da pfiff Devimon ihn nach draußen, woraufhin er sich in Bewegung setzte. Myotismon dachte sich, wie dubios es war. Früher, als Puppetmon noch Floramon und Devimon noch Candlemon war, wäre die Situation umgekehrt gewesen.  
Kaum dass die große Tür geschlossen wurde und Myotismon alleine mit Piedmon hier war, erhob sich dieser aus seinen Stuhl und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu. Dann, als nur noch ein, vielleicht auch zwei Meter sie trennten blieb Piedmon stehen. Myotismon vermutete, dass das ein Sicherheitsabstand war.  
„Sag, was du sagen willst", sagte Myotismon genervt, nachdem Piedmon ihn nur stumm einige Sekunden anstarrte.  
„Ich überlege, wo ich anfangen soll und was mich am meisten enttäuscht. Dass du absichtlich den Dummen spielst? Dass du im vollen Bewusstsein ein Flittchen deinem Orchester vorziehst?"  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du Sanzomon nicht so nennen sollst!"  
Die Flammen auf den Kerzen neigten sich stark zur Seite und fast erloschen sie, obwohl kein Wind da war. Mehr Kerzen würden nicht schaden. Die Nebelwand hatte sich vollständig aufgelöst und seit Jahrzehnten konnte man wieder auf den klaren Nachthimmel blicken. Doch obwohl die Sicht frei war und der Mond sogar schien wirkte das Schloss dunkler denn je.  
„Ich nenne sie, wie ich es für angemessen halte", fragte Piedmon mit einem kurzen, strengen Blick auf die Kerzen. „Sie scheint dir ja wichtiger wie deine alten Freunde zu sein. Wann hattest du eigentlich vor uns einzuweihen?"  
„Das fragst ausgerechnet du? Wann wolltest du uns aufklären, dass die Kapellmeister tot sind?"  
„Ich habe das getan, was ich für das Beste hielt."  
„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass wir die ganze Sache hinschmeißen, wenn wir keine Motivation mehr haben. Und dann spielst du noch den guten, verständnisvollen Freund, der ja nur helfen will das alles zu vergessen", zischte Myotismon angewidert. „Denkst du ich merke nicht, dass es dir Spaß macht auf uns herumtrampeln? Du hast uns damals schon Vorwürfe gemacht, weil nur dein Kapellmeister starb. Deswegen bist du doch zum Maestro gegangen und hast dich ausgeheult. Sag, hasst du Sanzomon, weil ich mit ihr etwas aufbauen wollte oder weil sie es im Gegensatz zu dir geschafft hat trotz unglücklicher Umstände weiterzumachen?"  
Provoziert von den Worten packte Piedmon Myotismon am Kragen und zog ihn so nah zu sich, bis nur noch wenige Millimeter zwischen den Nasenspitzen lagen.  
„Weißt du, was Menschen mit ihren aufmüpfigen Hunden machen?"  
„Versuch es doch. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn der Hund beißt", grinste Myotismon Piedmon an, der zwar weiter mit den Zähnen knirschte, aber nicht um seine Wut, sondern die Angst zu unterdrücken. Und Myotismon wusste, dass er Angst hatte.  
„Nein. Ich lasse es. Ich finde, du wurdest heute genug gestraft", meinte Piedmon schließlich und ließ Myotismon los, nicht aber ohne ihn noch mit aller Kraft in den Stuhl und gegen die Rückenlehne zu drücken. Myotismon zuckte, als sein Rücken wieder brannte.  
„Für den Verlust deines Kapellmeisters hast du mein Beileid. Der Verlust der Königin war ein nötiges Übel. Du bist träge geworden und hast dich mit unnötigen Kram beschäftigt. Du wirst es mir danken, dass du Sanzomon los bist. Jetzt kannst du dich wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren. Bist du dass Alice nicht schuldig? Und wie du sagtest, wenn ohnehin die Welt nur noch ein schwarzer Fleck im Nichts ist – was kümmert dich dann ein einzelnes Digimon?"  
Piedmon nahm seine Hand, die noch auf Myotismons Schulter ruhte wieder zurück und blickte verachtungswürdig auf seinen einstigen besten Freund herab. Myotismon selbst würdige ihm keines Blicks, er schien auch gar nichts anzusehen, sondern in Gedanken zu sein. Ob bei Alice oder Sanzomon war Piedmon ziemlich gleich.  
Er machte sich schon auf zu gehen, hoffend der Pianist ihrer Runde versank in Gewissensbissen und Schuldgefühlen, wenn sein Narzissmus das noch zuließ, doch ein Räuspern hielt Piedmon davon ab. Und er stellte schnell fest, dass Myotismon lachte.  
„Was ist so witzig?", knurrte Piedmon, aber Myotismon antwortete ihm nicht, sondern kicherte weiter. Lauter, bis er mit schallenden Gelächter in seinen Thron versank. Piedmon verlor schnell die Geduld – Myotismon hatte diese an dem Abend schon genug strapaziert – und wollte ihn an den Schultern packen und schütteln, dass er zumindest aufhörte zu lachen. Doch Piedmons in weißen Samthandschuhen verpackte Hand berührte Myotismon nicht einmal, da warf er den Kopf in den Nacken, um zu Piedmon zu blicken.  
Digimon besaßen keinen komplexen Organismus wie die Menschen oder Tiere in der Realen Welt. Sie hatten Daten, die sich in ihrem Inneren bewegten und verschiedene Tätigkeiten des Stoffwechsels erfüllten. Digimon besaßen Lungen, Magen und Herz, wenn es auch nicht wirklich greifbare, sichtbare Organe waren. Blut und Speichel waren Daten, sich ständig bewegende Kleinteile und sobald sie an der Luft waren lösten sie sich auf, statt auszutrocknen. Die Körper der Digimon waren warm, weil ein Teil der Daten nicht fest irgendwo eingespeichert war, sondern sich in einer eingespeicherten Bahn bewegten, nicht das Blut an sich. Ausnahmen gab es bei Maschinen-Digimon, bei denen es Strom war oder bei Untoten-Digimon, deren Stoffwechsel sprichwörtlich auf der niedrigsten Flamme kochte, darum waren sie ja auch kalt.  
Und als Piedmon Myotismon in die Augen sah, erstarrte jeder einzelne Teil, aus dem sich seine Gestalt zusammensetzte. Wäre er ein realer Clown wäre sein Blut in den Adern gefroren.  
Myotismon blaue Lippen formten ein Lächeln, die Zahnreihen lugten leicht heraus und die langen Eckzähne schienen für einen Moment bedrohlich aufzublitzen. Sein Blick bohrte sich ins Piedmons Inneres. Da war Eis in den Augen. Sie waren genauso starr. Und kalt. Man hörte den Schneesturm regelrecht und Piedmon fror. Seine Finger zitterten, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, sich zusammenzureißen, damit es aufhörte, doch das tat es nicht.  
„Weißt du, du hast Recht, alter Freund", hauchte Myotismon und man hörte in seiner Stimme, dass er immer noch lachte. „Was kümmert mich ein einzelnes Digimon? Was kümmert mich überhaupt irgendein Digimon? Was kümmert mich mein Kapellmeister? Ich habe die meiste Zeit meines Lebens ohne Alice verbringen müssen. Du musst mich nicht bemitleiden. Ich habe schon vor langer, langer Zeit aufgehört zu hoffen, dass Alice zu mir zurückkehrt."  
Myotismon stand auf und Piedmon merkte dass im ersten Moment nicht, da er immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand. Erst als Myotismon auf ihn zuging kam er wieder zu Besinnung und ging einige Schritte zurück, bis er fast gegen die Wand lief. Ehe er sie aber berührte, packte Myotismon ihn und drückte Piedmon dagegen, das Gesicht immer noch steif, mit diesem manischen Ausdruck.  
 _(Er ist komplett wahnsinnig)_  
„Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten? Zu wissen, dass Alice tot ist war ein Schock. Doch allmählich muss ich feststellen, dass es gar nicht so schlecht ist. Ich fühle mich frei. Und nun ist es sogar offiziell."  
„Was? Ich dachte, Alice sei alles für dich?", schrie Piedmon schockiert auf.  
„Oh, natürlich war Alice das. Alice war mein Ein und Alles. Immer wenn es schneite dachte ich an Alice. Was tut Alice? Vermisst Alice mich? Was würde Alice über das, was ich tue denken? Würde Alice mich verstehen? Oder würde Alice wütend darüber sein? Ich habe aufgehört zu suchen, aber ich konnte nie vergessen. Ich konnte nur daran denken, dass Alice mich alleine in einer chaotischen Nachkriegswelt zurückgelassen hat, ohne zu wissen wohin. Ist das nicht grausam?"  
Piedmon konnte nicht antworten. Er war weiter wie erstarrt und es gelang ihm nicht Worte zu formen. Seine Gedanken waren nur eine Sirene.  
 _(wahnsinnig wahnsinnig wahnsinnig wahnsinnig wahnsinnig er ist wahnsinnig)_  
„Ich habe Alice dafür gehasst, dass ich nie vergessen konnte und mein Herz sich an unsere Träume klammerte, wissend, dass sie so, wie wir es uns erhofften nie wahr werden würden. Ich wusste es und konnte nicht. Ich plane und ich weiß, was ich will. Ich folge stets Zielen. Auch wenn diese Ziele nicht mit Alice' Vorstellungen von Moral kompatibel sind. Lästig so ein Gewissen und dieser... erzogene Anstand. Du weißt nicht, was ich im Krieg sah."  
„Idiot, wir waren beide im Krieg! Wir waren beide in den Wiederherstellungskliniken! Wir waren beide am Dunklen Meer und an der Front!", brüllte Piedmon ihn an und versuchte sich gegen Myotismons Kraft zu wehren, doch dieser drückte ihn sofort wieder gegen die Wand.  
„Du warst nicht dort, wo ich war. Du hattest Glück, dass deinesgleichen damals schon ausgestorben war. Meinesgleichen regierte die Apartheid. Sie waren allesamt Abschaum, die es nicht ertrugen, dass ein unreiner Sonderling und Schoßtier wie ich Hauptmann wurde. Sie erlaubten sich zu bestimmen, welche Daten gut und schlecht waren und machten nicht einmal vor ihresgleichen Halt. Du kannst dir nicht ausdenken, was ich gerne mit ihnen gemacht hätte. Ich hätte sie auf dem Schlachtfeld verrecken lassen sollen, zusammen mit den widerlichen und jämmerlichen Viren von einst. Das wäre wahre Gerechtigkeit gewesen! Die Erkenntnis, dass im Tod Rang und Ordnung absolut obsolet sind - Das wäre wahre Gleichheit!"  
Der Ausbruch von Zorn gab Myotismon noch einen Kraftschub, um mit diese drückte er Piedmon nicht nur weiter gegen den grauen Stein, sondern hob ihn auch noch hoch. Sie waren auf Augenhöhe, aber im Gegensatz zu dem untoten Digimon berührte Piedmon den Boden nicht mehr.  
„Doch Alice zuliebe war ich freundlich und gnädig. Ich wollte Alice Worten Glauben schenken, dass man unterschiedlich und gleich auf einmal sein kann. Ich habe nur getötet um Leid zu ersparen, egal ob Serum, Datei oder Virus, auch wenn es am Ende umsonst war. Und ich glaubte, nein, ich träumte, wenn Alice wieder zurückkehrt gäbe es eine Chance es noch einmal auf diesen Wege zu versuchen. Wie dumm von mir..."  
Für einen kleinen Augenblick erweckte Myotismon den Eindruck, Trauer und Reue würden durch die Erinnerungen an seinen Kapellmeister in ihm aufkommen und Piedmon überlegte sich schon, wie er daran anknüpfen konnte, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Doch als ob Myotismon wirklich Gedanken lesen könnte krampften seine Finger stärker.  
„Es schmerzt mich zu wissen, dass mein Traum ausgeträumt ist. Aber wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, ist es eigentlich sehr beruhigend. Geradezu erleichternd... Ich bin wach. Der Schwarze König ist wach..."  
Myotismons Gesichtszüge waren entspannten, dass war aber auch das einzige an ihm, ansonsten war sein Stand fest und er hielt Piedmon immer noch am Kragen. Piedmon war etwas kleiner wie Myotismon, aber genauso schlaksig und doch kam seine physische Kraft nicht annähernd an das, was dieses Digimon aufbringen konnte. Und selbst wenn er auf seine Taschenspielertricks zurückgreifen könnte – er war wie gelähmt. Piedmon hatte wirklich Angst, dass Myotismon ihn an Ort und Stelle umbringt, würde er versuchen zu fliehen.  
Sein Freund, den er schon so lange kannte und mit dem er vor langer, langer Zeit noch zusammen spielte wollte ihn tatsächlich umbringen.  
„Du bist nicht das Digimon, da sich kenne. Tsukaimon war so nicht. Hat dich der Herr Dirigent so verändert? Hat es damit zu tun, zu was du digitiert bist? Wann zur Hölle bist du so geworden?"  
Schweigen. Dann grinste Myotismon ihn an.  
Er grinste nur und Piedmon kannte dieses Grinsen. Damals, am jüngsten Tag, als Humpty Dumpty starb und die Trauer der Kapellmeister sich in Dunkelheit verwandelte. Tsukaimon lag fast direkt neben Dracmon als es geschah. Und als Alice dunkle Gedanken und Gefühle über Tsukaimon herfielen grinste er genauso. Dracmon glaubte, weil er selbige Manie auch bei den anderen erkannte, dass dies einfach nur die Dunkelheit war die sich in Tsukaimons Gesicht abzeichnete. Aber Tsukaimon grinste damals schon anders wie die anderen. Er war anders.  
„Der Schwarze König träumt, aber wovon fragten sie Alice. Aber nicht einmal Alice wusste es. Alice wusste eben nie alles über den Schwarzen König, egal wie nah sie sich standen. Woher nimmst du dir also die Frechheit heraus zu behaupten, du wüsstest mich zu kennen? Oder zu behaupten, wir wären gleich?", fragte Myotismon mir rauer Stimme, aber so ruhig, dass Piedmon noch mehr Angst bekam. „Wir sind nicht gleich. Wir selbst sind der beste Beweis dafür. Wären wir es, wären wir nicht so zerstritten und spielen nur aus Höflichkeit und Gewohnheit unsere Konzerte."  
Myotismons Griff wurde fester, dafür erlaubte er Piedmon wieder den Boden berühren zu können.  
„Aber ich muss dir danken. Nun da ich weiß, dass Alice nicht mehr ist, muss ich mich nicht mit lästigen Dingen quälen oder mich rechtfertigen. Du hast es gut gemeint uns dabei zu helfen zu vergessen. Dabei vergessen wir schon lange. Merkst du nicht, dass unser Spiel immer hohler klingt? Wir spielen nicht mit _Herz_. Wir spielen abgespeicherte Notenreihen, ohne jede Emotion. Merkst du es wirklich nicht?"  
Doch. Piedmon spürte es schon lange. Wenn er versuchte für Leafmon ein neues Stück zu spielen stellte sich dies als problematisch und schwierig heraus. Es klang nicht so schön und erhaben und Piedmon brauchte lange um einen Ton zu treffen, der dem gerecht wurde. Leafmon verzieh es ihm jedoch. Und mit der Zeit wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass sie alle nur in einer musikalischen Endlosschleife steckten. Ihre Lieder aus Kindertagen waren eine Symphonie des Hasses. Vivaldi erinnerte sie nur noch daran, was sie einst verloren. Jeder Kinderreim erinnerte sie an ihre eigene Naivität. Hass war die einzige Emotion, zu der sie wenn überhaupt noch fähig waren. Doch verließen sie den bereits existierenden Pfad und versuchten einen anderen einzuschlagen scheiterte es.  
Und je mehr Zeit Piedmon mit Leafmon verbrachte, um so mehr bemerkte er es. Wurde es Myotismon auch bewusst wie leer sie eigentlich alle waren, nachdem er diese Liaison mit Sanzomon einging? Und die anderen? Nein, sie hatten keinerlei starke, sozialen Bindungen zu irgendeinem Digimon. Wobei Machinedramon sich doch ausgefallen fürsorglich um seine Maschinen kümmerte und sich fast zu gut mit Devimon verstand (dabei taten sich Candlemon und Dorumon damals so schwer). Und MetalSeadramon mit seinen väterlichen Gefühlen für die AncientMermaidmon? Spürten sie es bereits, dass sie in ihrem Inneren längst hohl waren? Das das wichtigste in ihrer Existenz bereit dahingeschieden war und eigentlich keinen Grund mehr gab, der sie zusammenhielt oder sie dazu bewegte, endlich etwas in der Digiwelt zu ändern? Dachten sie auch daran, wie Myotismon das Orchester zu hintergehen?  
„Ich bin da ganz bei dir. Vergessen ist wirklich viel erträglicher. Wer weiß, vielleicht spüren die anderen längst, dass an der Sache etwas faul ist. Und weil sie nicht mehr fühlen, werden sie nicht ausrasten, sondern es wird ihnen egal sein. Und am Ende werden wir uns alle selbst zerfetzen."  
Nun ließ Myotismon Piedmon los, doch das Clown-Digimon musste sich an der Wand abstützen, um nicht zu Boden zu rutschen. Sein Körper war wie erstarrt und Piedmon brauchte etwas, bis er wieder ein Gefühl in den Gliedern hatte. Er versuchte noch böse zu schauen. Myotismon sah ihm an, dass die Angst der Wut oblag und Piedmon musste sich eingestehen, dass er ein Problem hatte. Ein gewaltiges Problem.  
Myotismon dazu zu nötigen Sanzomon aufzugeben war ein Fehler. Nun hatte er kein Druckmittel mehr und Piedmon stand mit leeren Hände da. Er hatte nichts, dass Myotismon vielleicht hätte ausbremsen können. Keine Alice und keine Weiße Königin. Nicht einmal die vom Herr Dirigent erdachten Asimov-Gesetze konnten das. Sein Freund war ein Psychopath, den nichts aufhalten konnte. Absolut nichts auf der Welt. Piedmon hatte sich seinen schlimmsten Feind selbst erschaffen.  
„Strebst du das an, was ich denke?", fragte Piedmon Man hörte noch ein leichtes Kratzen in der Stimme.  
„Was denkst du denn?"  
„Das ein alter Träumer wie du an Fabeln glaubt."  
„An Fabeln scheint aber etwas Wahres zu sein, wenn selbst die Hohen Serums Angst hatten."  
„Also gibst du es zu?", fragte Piedmon weiter erbost, was aber daran lag dass Myotismon immer noch aufhörte ihn anzugrinsen. „Du glaubst wirklich, du wärst dieses Digimon, dass die Welt regiert und ins Chaos stürzen wird?"  
„Hast du etwas, was diese These widerlegen könnte?"  
Myotismons Grinsen verlor an Intensität, doch der Wahn verschwand nicht aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Es gibt kein anderes vergleichbares Digimon, dass in Frage käme. Ich bin seit Jahrzehnten das erste Myotismon überhaupt. Und selbst wenn, könnten meine Artgenossen schwer mit mir mithalten. Ich war schon an der Front meinen Artgenossen überlegen, deswegen genoss ich auch einen hohen Rang."  
„Dafür müsstest du diese Welt verlassen."  
„Kinderspiel. Das Tor ist hier. Ich habe gesehen, wie Jijimon – Pardon, unser alter Onkel Remus die Karten anfertigte. Er brachte mir früh die Grundthese und Lehren der Magie bei, damit ich auf höheren Leveln ihrer mächtig sein kann. Und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich diese fragile Gestalt schon einmal ablegen konnte."  
Piedmon wünschte sich, er wüsste es nicht. Sein Gesicht wurde klamm, regelrecht farblos trotz der kräftigen Schminke. Dass Myotismon schließlich aufhörte zu grinsen und ihn emotionslos anstarrte half dabei wenig. Ihm war schlecht.  
„Wirst du mich an den Herr Dirigent verpfeifen?", fragte Myotismon und Piedmon konnte nicht sagen, ob er wirklich Sorgen hatte, dass er das tun würde oder sich lustig machte, im Glauben Piedmon hätte zu viel Angst vor ihm um überhaupt dran zu denken. Er lehnte sie mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen besten Freund. Myotismon stand mit hinter den Rücken gekreuzten Armen da und wartete fast brav auf eine Antwort.  
Eigentlich müsste er es. Eigentlich sollte Piedmon es auch, dass schrieben die Orchester-Regeln vor. Vielleicht wusste ihr Dirigent es auch schon. Schließlich waren sie mit ihm verbunden und würden irgendwann zu ihm zurückkehren. Das würde auch ihr jüngster Tag sein. Aber dann wären sie gleich und für immer vereint. Dann wären er und sein einstiger Freund vielleicht auch wieder gleich.  
Andererseits...  
„Das schaffst du doch nicht."  
„Was macht dich so sicher?", harkte Myotismon nach und nun war es Piedmon der lachte, wenn es auch gezwungen war.  
„Es haben schon so viele andere Myotismon versucht. Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ausgerechnet du das ändern solltest."  
„Weil ich nun einmal nicht wie die anderen Myotismon bin."  
„Für deine Verhältnisse ist das ein sehr schwaches Argument."  
Piedmon verließ die sichere Stütze der Wand und wagte es einen Schritt näher an Myotismon heranzugehen. Die Aura des Wahnsinns hatte sich gelegt, lag aber immer noch wie schwüle Luft nach einem Sturm im Raum. Er ging noch einen Schritt auf Myotismon zu. Sie standen beinah nebeneinander.  
„Hat dir die Lektion vorhin nicht gereicht?"  
„Ich gebe Sanzomon die Schuld für deinen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch, nicht deiner Sturheit. Aber wenn du glaubst es zu schaffen – mach doch."  
„Dir ist bewusst, was du sagst?", fragte Myotismon und er klang, als konnte er nicht ganz das glauben, was er von Piedmon hörte. Es könnte wieder ein Trick sein. Aber er könnte es auch ernst meinen.  
„Wenn ich es schaffe und ich wieder zurückkehre, wird Apokalymon der Erste sein, den ich in der Luft zerreiße. Und euch werde ich mit mir nehmen."  
„Mir kann egal sein, wie die Welt untergeht. Ich sympathisiere nur nicht mit deiner Vorstellung einer Welt der Gleichheit. Allein weil ich den Winter nicht mag. Ich mag's lieber warm und gemütlich. Daher, solltest du es wirklich schaffen, tu deinem alten Freund einen Gefallen und mach es schnell. Ja?"  
Myotismon sagte nichts, doch ein Aufblitzen in seinen blauen Augen zeigte Zustimmung. Natürlich würde er das. Das war er seinen einstigen Freunden schuldig und so sadistisch war er auch wieder nicht.  
„Ich will aber etwas dafür."  
„Du hast schon das Schloss", sagte Piedmon ruppig.  
„Das reicht nicht. Ich möchte einen Vertrauensvorschuss."  
„Du willst, dass ich dir vertraue?"  
„Vielmehr sollte ich dir vertrauen. Alles was hier besprochen wurde bleibt unter uns. Ich vertraue dir, dass du mich nicht verpfeifst, ich vertraue dir, dass du mir nicht in die Quere kommst und ich vertraue dir, dass du Sanzomon und ihren Kinderchor in Frieden lässt. Nicht dass ich noch einmal einem solchen _Gefühlsausbruch_ verfalle, wie du es nanntest."  
„Und was willst du?", fragte Piedmon weiter erbost und doch eingeschüchtert. In einer überschwänglichen, aber grazilen Bewegung streckte er seinen Arm Piedmon entgegen, wie auch die offene Hand.  
„Das Amulett erscheint mir angemessen."  
„Was willst du damit?"  
„Sagen wir, als kleines Andenken an Sanzomon für mich."  
Dass das alles sein sollte glaubte Piedmon nicht einmal im Ansatz, aber Myotismon gab sich auch keine besondere Mühe zu vergeben, dass er Hintergedanken hegte, während er wartete. Piedmon hielt den Anhänger hoch und das Material glänzte, während es sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehte. Nur seine Augen bewegten sich und wechselten rasch hin und her.  
Es wunderte Myotismon beinah, dass Piedmon so schnell und ohne zusätzlichen Nachdruck das Amulett in Myotismons Hand legte und es schließlich unter seinem Umhang verschwand. Als Piedmon sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und dabei genau an Myotismon vorbeilief, kam ihm der Geruch von Blumen entgegen. Etwas von Sanzomon hing immer noch an ihm und wütend darüber, wieder an sie erinnert worden zu sein packte er Myotismon an seinem Halstuch und zwang ihn Piedmon in die Augen zu starren.  
„Du stinkst nach Sex, nur damit du es weißt!"  
„Und du nach Angst."  
„Sorg lieber dafür, dass du diesen Gestank bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen los wirst!", fauchte Piedmon und stieß Myotismon von sich weg, dann vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder.  
„Verzeih übrigens, dass ich dir das Schneefeld nicht mehr zeigen kann. Und das von dem Polarlicht hier nichts mehr übrig ist, Dracmon."  
„Spar es dir, noch einmal auf Freund zu machen. Tsukaimon."  
Mit einem letzten angewiderten und erbosten Blick schnipste Piedmon mit den Fingern, dann lösten sich nach und nach bunten Tücher von ihm bis Piedmon selbst nur noch ein zusammengeknoteter Haufen Tücher war, die wie eine bunte Schlange aus dem Fenster schwebte und verschwand.  
„Was ist mit meinen Truppen?", rief Myotismon hinterher, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er wartete zwar noch, sich aber dann sicher, dass Piedmon nicht zurückkehren würde beließ er es dabei. Die grauen Wolken war nicht mehr tiefgrau, sondern begangen langsam mit zunehmender Helligkeit eher steingrau zu werden. Der Tag brach an, doch die Finsternis in den Gemäuern blieb erhalten. Lag vermutlich daran, dass die Wolkenfront, die Myotismon heraufbeschwor um ihn vor dem Licht zu schützen wesentlich dicker war wie die Nebelwand. Vielleicht aber auch hatte die Weiße Königin bei ihrer Flucht mit ihren anderen Schachfiguren und ihrem Kinderchor auch alles mit sich genommen, dass das Schloss selbst in der tiefsten Nacht hatte erstrahlen lassen.  
Piedmon kehrte nicht nochmal zurück oder ließ auch nur irgendetwas von sich hören, so blieb es an Myotismon selbst, seine Truppen zusammenzusuchen, ehe er sich in seinen Sarg verkroch. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und die immensen Kräfte, die er verbrauchte als er auf Piedmon einschlug, trotz das die Stimme seine Dirigenten so laut in seinem Kopf schrie, dass er fast explodierte mussten wieder aufgetankt werden. Sein Rücken kratzte. Er brauchte Ruhe und vor allem brauchte er Blut, ansonsten würde das nie heilen.  
Puppetmons Verstimmung über Myotismon Truppen war nicht unbegründet. Umzingelt von Devimon und Etemon (Puppetmon hatte seine Arbeit wohl aus Lustlosigkeit auf sie abgewälzt) moserten sie, schimpften und verweigerten jede Form des Gehorsams, Phantomon ganz vorne mit dabei. Die Devidramon standen mit ihnen im Hof und zeigten sich ebenso von ihrer trotzigsten Seite. Sie bemerkten ihren Meister zuerst und mit eingeknickten Köpfen machten sie Platz.  
„Na, fertig mit der Gardinenpredigt?", sagte Etemon und spielte mit dem Spitzhut eines Soulmon. Da Etemon aber nun abgelenkt war schnappte sich das Geist-Digimon den Hut wieder und setzte ihn sich auf.  
„Verschwindet", brummte Myotismon, Etemons Grinsen beachtete er nicht. „Das Schloss gehört mir. Ich kann unhöfliche und unwillkommene Gäste nicht ausstehen. Also geht."  
„Was hast du mit Piedmon denn so lange besprochen?"  
„Das geht nicht nichts an! Geht jetzt!"  
„Wir meinten es gut", mischte sich Devimon ein, aber auch ihn funkelte Myotismon böse an.  
„Das von dem Digimon, dass mich aufspießen wollte?"  
„Du willst Piedmon doch genauso hintergehen, richtig?", fragte Devimon weiter. Myotismon zögerte.  
„Ihr?", fragte er dann doch, abwechselnd zu Devimon und Etemon schauend.  
„Spielt doch eh schon jeder sein eigenes Solo. Aber mit Piedmon an der Spitze sind wir ewig gezwungen zusammen zu spiel'n", erklärte Etemon für seine Verhältnisse recht ernst.  
„Puppetmon und MetalSeadramon haben nur ihre eigenen Interessen im Kopf. Aber ich und Machinedramon stehen im guten Verhältnissen", erzählte Devimon weiter. „Und mit der richtigen Maschinerie und der Macht der Dunkelheit eröffnen sich interessante Möglichkeit. Klingt doch nach etwas, was deinem Geschmack entspricht."  
Zu Devimons Bedauern aber sagte Myotismon drauf nichts. Er fühlte sich nur bestätigt. Ihnen war das Orchester und alles, was einst war egal. Natürlich, wer hatte schon die Geduld ewig unerfüllbaren Träumen hinterherzujagen? Mit welchen Sinn auch, wenn es keine Kapellmeister mehr gab?  
Ahnten sie es? Spürten sie auch, dass etwas an der ganzen Behauptung, die Kapellmeister hätten sie aus Angst verstoßen gewaltig faul war? Und wollten sie der Wahrheit genauso wenig ins Gesicht sehen? Vermutlich wollten sie wie Myotismon auch einfach vergessen, irgendwie weitermachen und die Leere mit irgendwas füllen, wenn es auch nur Dunkelheit gab.  
„Ihr wollt mich in eure Pläne mit hineinziehen?"  
„Wir wollen als erstes nur Piedmon von der Spitze stoßen. Wie gesagt, Puppetmon und MetalSeadramon interessiert's nich' die Bohne", sagte Etemon. „Die sin' glaub ich sogar froh, dass Piedmon alles regelt, dann haben sie mehr Zeit für ihre Untergebenen. Aber wir als Nicht-Megas muss'n doch zusamm' halten, oder? Und wenn Machinedramon wirklich so kooperativ is', haben wir gute Karten _wirklich_ frei zu sein. Frei auch von _ihm_."  
„An dem Tag, wo ich mit euch zusammen arbeite wird der sein, an dem du einen schrecklichen Süd-Server-Slang endlich ablegst", knurrte Myotismon das Puppen-Digimon an und sofort ging Etemon einige Schritte zurück. Devimon ließ sich weniger beirren, ging einen Schritt auf Myotismon zu und legte dabei seine Hand auf seiner Schulter ab, ehe sich Devimons Gesicht seinem immer näher kam.  
„Ich habe die Pläne von QueenChessmon gefunden", flüsterte Devimon, leise genug, dass nur Myotismon es hörte. „Die Viren benutzten Kopien Heiliger Ringe, tauchten sie in Dunkelheit und kontrollierten damit serumischen Soldaten. Ich habe keine Heiligen Ringe um diese zu kopieren, aber die Maschinen, die sie herstellen sind noch intakt. Die Kabel und Zahnräder sind mit dunkler Energie getränkt und haben den gleichen Effekt. In den Trümmern des Puppenlandes findet sich viel über die Macht der Dunkelheit und ich habe sie alle in meinem Besitz. Damit könnten wir es schaffen nicht mehr von Piedmon oder dem Herr Dirigenten abhängig zu sein."  
Myotismon bemühte sich nichts in seiner Mimik zu zeigen, dass verräterisch sein könnte. Ahnte Devimon, dass Myotismons Amnesie nur ein Gerücht war? Candlemon war schon immer scharfsinniger wie er vermuten ließ, genauso wie sein Kapellmeister Bilbo. Als Rookie eben bemerkte man dies kaum, aber wenn er digitierte zeigte sich sein Intellekt.  
Die beiden Digimon sahen sich an, dann aber stieß Myotismon Devimons Hand von sich.  
„Ich bin König der untoten Digimon, als dieser handle ich nach den Bedürfnissen meines Gefolges. Und wir Untoten sind lieber unter uns", erklärte Myotismon mit einem ausschweifenden Blick auf die Bakemon und Soulmon hinter ihm. Er blieb bei Phantomon hängen, der aber demütig den Kopf senkte. Die Sache mit Sanzomons Schülern hatte sein Meister ihm noch nicht verziehen.  
„Du kochst also auch lieber dein eigenes Süppchen?"  
„Ich möchte einfach so wenig wie möglich mit euch zu tun haben", erklärte Myotismon Devimon und für einem Moment zog sich ein unangenehmer Schmerz durch seinen Bauchraum. Es könnte Hunger sein. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass er sich gerade klar wurde, dass er immer noch mit alten Freunden sprach. Was wäre nur gewesen, hätten sie sich damals auf der Suche nach Dracmon nicht getrennt?  
„Ich höre schon... Das Klavier will ein Solo bleiben", murmelte Devimon und drehte sich mit einem letzten strengen Blick – er ahnte es wirklich, dachte sich Myotismon dabei – zu Etemon um. „Wir gehen, Etemon. Ich habe noch was zu erledigen."  
„Aber...", protestierte er. Das Puppen-Digimon schien enttäuscht, doch er gestand sich ein, dass er nichts brachte.  
„Gut. Ich komm' 'n anderes Mal zu dir, Herr Pianist. Ich hab' auch 'ne Menge Arbeit."  
„Wage es einen Fuß in mein Schloss zu setzen!", drohte Myotismon. Etemon hob zwar die Hand und wedelte damit herum, während er sich dabei aus dem Staub machte und Myotismon ahnte bereits, dass er diese Drohung ignorieren würde. Devimon bereitete seine Schwingen aus und flog davon. Er war schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen, zu dunkel waren die Wolken.  
„Meister. Was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte ein Bakemon mit tief gesenkten Kopf.  
„Räumt das Schloss auf", sagte er, ohne einem seiner Untergebenen eines Blicks zu würdigen. „Schmeißt alles raus, was Sanzomons Kinderchor gehört! Bis Heute Abend will ich das alles bis auf die letzte Handpuppe fort ist! Und du Phantomon -"  
Phantomon fuhr zusammen, als er nun von Myotismon ins Visier genommen wurde.  
„Du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig."  
„Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr die Sache noch einmal überdenkt. Es ist doch alles gut gelaufen, so wie es war."  
„Also hast du meine Pläne absichtlich sabotiert?!", brüllte Myotismon ihn an. „Hast du die Prophezeiung vergessen?"  
„Man hätte einen Mittelweg finden können."  
„Es gibt keinen und du weißt das! Und hättest du meine Befehl nicht missachtet, wäre mir dieser Ärger erspart gewesen und Sanzomon wäre -"  
Myotismon holte zu einem Schlag aus, doch nur die Bakemon und Soulmon zogen die Köpfe ein. Phantomon kniff nur die Augen zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten sich zu wehren oder zu schützen. Er hatte die Strafe verdient. Um so mehr wunderte er sich dann doch, warum sein Meister nicht angriff, obwohl er so wütend war.  
Hätte Phantomon gehorcht, wäre es ruhiger abgelaufen. Den Kinderchor wäre er los und Sanzomon wäre noch hier. Sie wäre bei ihm gewesen, aber unglücklich für den Rest ihres Daseins, wenn ihr eingeschränkter Geist das überhaupt wahrgenommen hätte.  
„Meister...?", fragte Phantomon, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Stille und weil immer noch nichts geschah, öffnete er erst eins, dann beide Augen. Myotismon sah nicht so wütend aus, wie Phantomon erst annahm. Vielmehr nachdenklich. Zwiegespalten. Und verwirrt.  
„Meister... Meine Strafe...?"  
„Vertage ich auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt. Sorge dafür, dass hier endlich Ordnung im Schloss herrscht!"  
Der schwere Umhang wirbelte auf, als Myotismon seinem Gefolge den Rücken kehrte. Er lief zurück ins Schloss, ohne auch nur ein einziges Bakemon dabei anzusehen. Zwar lief er erhobenen Hauptes fort, aber der Rest seines Körper war angespannt und steif. Untypisch für ihn.  
„Meister...?"  
„Was?", fragte Myotismon übellaunig. Phantomon schwebte ruhig weiter, nicht wissend, was er machen sollte, als einfach zu horchen. Das war vermutlich auch das Beste.  
„Nichts. Es war nicht wichtig."  
„Dann steh nicht herum. Mach dich ans Werk!", befahl Myotismon, ohne das sein Ton sich änderte. „Und holt etwas zu Essen. Meine Blutvorräte gehen zu neige."  
„Jawohl, Meister", sagte Phantomon noch ehrfürchtig und nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte, weil sein Meister ihn nicht sofort und an Ort und Stelle bestrafte. Es wäre Phantomon aber ehrlich gesagt lieber gewesen, hätte Myotismon dies gleich getan, dann hätte er es hinter sich. Aber wie es schien brauchte sein Meister noch Zeit. Solange würde Phantomon und die anderen Geist-Digimon einfach tun, was er wollte. Würden merkwürdige Nächte werden. So still. Keine kleinen Digimon, die unbedingt vor der Schlafenszeit noch spielen wollten. Die Verbindung mit Gokuwmon und Sagomon, die Phantomon gerade aufbaute konnte er nun auch nicht mehr weiterführen. War die ganze Mühe also umsonst. Und er hatte gerade begonnen sich an Cho-Hakkaimons Generve zu gewöhnen. Ein Jammer. Wirklich ein Jammer.  
Dieser Kindergarten fehlte Phantomon schon, aber er war optimistisch, dass er sich und auch die anderen Geist-Digimon schnell an diese Ruhe gewöhnen würden. Vielleicht. Was Myotismon betraf war sich Phantomon nicht so sicher. Er sah seinem Meister nach, der durch die Tore hindurch in die Verworrenheit des Schlosses verschwand. Dennoch war Phantomon, als sei was anders und er fragte sich, was sein Meister dachte.  
Die Antwort war – nichts oder zumindest nichts allzu komplexes. Seine Beine trugen ihn von selbst durch die Gänge und Myotismon ging einfach davon aus, dass sie ihn zu seinen Sarg tragen würden. Die Sonne würde schließlich bald hinter dieser Decke aus Wolken aufgehen, dass zumindest sagte ihm seine innere Uhr. Also besser wieder in Sarg, Kräfte sammeln und diese Nacht vergessen. Einfach vergessen.  
Die erste Tür, die Myotismon wieder wahrnahm öffnete er auch gleich und stürmte hinein, im Glauben es wäre sein Zimmer. Die Türe fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm zu und Myotismon lehnte sich noch dagegen, damit niemand anderes mehr den Raum betrat. Dann stellte er fest, dass es nicht sein Zimmer war, sondern dass er in die Bibliothek gelaufen war.  
Der Tisch war unaufgeräumt. Bücher standen aufgeschlagen darauf und mehrere Papierstapel. Sanzomon musste hier noch mit ihren Schülern unterrichtet haben und hatte alles für den Nachmittagsunterricht stehen und liegen lassen.  
Alles sah aus wie immer. Wenn Myotismon es nicht so genau wüsste, könnte man glauben, Sanzomon sei noch da, irgendwo in einem Winkel stehend, der nicht in seiner Sicht war und ein Buch suchend. Oder zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und in einen Text vertieft. Sogar der Blumengeruch war noch in dem Raum, als wäre sie hier und würde so wie immer irgendwann feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war.  
 _(Oh du bist aufgewacht?)_  
Myotismon sah langsam nach rechts, dann nach links. Sie war nicht hier. Natürlich nicht, er hatte sie weggebracht. Der ganze Ärger, der Kraftaufwand und die ewig langen Diskussion mit Piedmon nur um sie letzten Endes wieder ihren Schülern zu übergeben. Dafür hatte er also so viel riskiert, nur um am Ende der Nacht wieder alleine dazustehen, nur damit sie zufrieden sein konnte.  
Sie hatte ihn irre gemacht. Sanzomon war Schuld. Ihr verträumtes Gerede und ihre naiven Werte. Ihre Art zu denken, wie sie ihn damit vollkommen wahnsinnig machte. Sie hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht. Sie war es und nun war sie genau wie Alice fort und er musste sich alleine mit seinem Wahnsinn rumschlagen, alles ihre Schuld, sie und ihre weichen Hände und der Geruch, sie war es -  
( _Wer ist sie? Sprach das Raupentier_ )  
Sie -  
Der Black Out war nicht mehr wie eine kurze, kaum merkliche Momentaufnahme. Geschätzt wäre Myotismon von vielleicht zwei Sekunden ausgegangen, dem Chaos nach jedoch deutlich länger. Das oder Myotismon hatte doch noch mehr Kraft übrig, wie er zu glauben vermachte. Den Tisch hatte es zur Seite geschlagen, Bücher lagen auf dem Boden. Blätter und Schriften lagen umher und der Luftzug, der durch das Fenster kam oder sich durch den Stein zwängte ließen sie geisterhaft durch den Raum gleiten. Ein absolutes Chaos. Warum aber wurde er den Geruch nicht los?  
Myotismon war doch nicht mehr so stark, wie er glaubte. Er ließ sich, dabei weiter an der Türe gelehnt zu Boden sinken und sah vor sich den Grund für den Seerosenduft liegen. Sie mussten von Sanzomons Mündel stammen. Das Gefäß, in dem sie waren lag zersplittert in einer Ecke und die Blumen verteilt in der Bibliothek. Eine war genau vor Myotismon gelandet. Für einen Moment sah er sich die Pflanze an und seien Fledermäuse, die seine Wut und seine Abscheu spürten, sammelten sich um das Gewächs und begannen sie aufzufressen.  
„Ich bin wirklich viel zu großzügig. Und das alles nur, damit du noch ein bisschen träumen kannst. Du kannst einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben", schnaubte Myotismon und sah weiter den Fledermäusen zu, wie sich die nun auch über die restlichen Seerosen und deren Einzelteile herfielen, ehe sie sich in die dunklen Ecken verzogen. Mit den Blumen war aber der Geruch nicht verschwunden. Es stimmte, was Piedmon sagte, Sanzomons Geruch hing sogar in seinen Kleidern. Den los zu bekommen würde ewig dauern und mit dem Geruch das täuschend echte Gefühl, sie säße neben ihm, friedlich und zufrieden, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust und ihre Arme um seinen Körper.  
„Du darfst träumen und auf mich wartet noch so viel Arbeit. Aber das wird schon, Sanzomon. Wenn Alice mein Wunderland nicht zu Gesicht bekommen kann, dann sollst du es zumindest. So viel bist du mir wert. Ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen."  
Der letzte Rest des Mondlichts schien durchs Fenster. Seine Kleidung wirkte für einen Moment weiß, so weiß wie Sanzomons Gewänder. Und er ließ zu, dass das Mondlicht ihm vorgaukelte, Sanzomon sei noch da. Sie saß bei ihm, die Arme um ihn verschlungen und war vor Übermüdung mal wieder mitten im Gespräch eingenickt. Die Fata Morgana löste das Verlangen aus, ihr Haar zu berühren oder ihre zarte Hand und machte sich als Zucken in Myotismon Finger bemerkbar, bis ihm eben einfiel, dass er sich es nur einbildete. Also unterdrückte Myotismon dieses Verlangen, um noch ein wenig den Glauben an ihre Anwesenheit aufrecht erhalten zu können, ihr Bild keine Einbildung und der Blumenduft von ihr käme, nicht weil dieser immer noch in seinen Kleidern steckte.  
„Träume süß, Sanzomon. Ich werde alles Weitere in die Wege leiten. An dem Tag, wenn ich die Welt unter meiner Kontrolle habe, hol ich dich wieder zurück in meine Arme. Vielleicht wirst du mich nicht mehr erkennen, aber das macht nichts. Ich bin immer noch ich. Und ich werde dich mit der gesamten Welt verschlingen und alles was von uns allen übrig sein wird werden weiße Knochen und weiße Asche sein. Ein von Weiß bedeckter Friedhof. Wie unterschiedlich wir auch sind, am Ende werden wir alle Asche sein, die sich kaum von Schnee unterscheidet. Wir sind dann gleich, Sanzomon. Alles ist gleich. Es gibt keine Außenseiter mehr. Keine Abweichung und keine Abnormalitäten. Wer braucht schon Träume in solch einer wundervollen Welt der Gleichheit? Das willst du doch auch, oder nicht, Sanzomon? Dann bist du auch nicht mehr einsam und ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, Sanzomon. Wundervoll... eine wundervolle, finstere Welt..."  
Leise lachend lehnte sich Myotismon zurück und sah zu, wie dunkle Wolken den Himmel noch mehr bedeckten, damit sein Schloss nie mehr das Sonnenlicht zu sehen bekam. Selbst als es schon Tag wurde, die dicken Wolken dämmten die Sonnenstrahlen und Myotismon saß immer noch da und dachte über den nächsten Schritt nach. Die Schriften entziffern. Karten herstellen. Das musste er. Und mehr Truppen. Er brauchte mehr Digimon, mit den paar Digimon konnte er nicht in die Reale Welt. Musste sich vorbereiten. Sein Plan durfte nicht schief gehen. Er musste alles in Betracht ziehen. Alles genau planen.  
Sein Plan und seine Bestimmung war alles, was noch Bedeutung besaß. Sonst nichts in seinem Dasein. Er hatte Alice nicht mehr. Er hatte Sanzomon nicht mehr. Seine einstigen Freunde und Kameraden waren Marionetten und kein Buch der Welt wusste, ob selbst der Tod sie von ihren Fesseln befreien könnte, solange ihr Dirigent die Fäden im Hintergrund zog.  
Myotismon hatte nichts mehr.  
Und es war ihm egal.

𝅘𝅥#

Wisemon erzählt seinen Gänslein einst, dass er wie ihre Kapellmeister auch aus einer Fabelwelt entstammte. Er ging durch eine Tür und landete hier. Jijimon behielt diese Information für sich, da er wie Babamon ahnte, dass Tsukaimon ein verlorenes Gänslein war. Wenn es so war, erschloss sich Myotismon jedoch nicht, warum Jijimon dann zuließ, dass Tsukaimon zusah wie man den Schlüssel für das Tor herstellte. Hatte er es drauf angelegt? Kannte er die Prophezeiung? Oder war er einfach nur debil?  
Myotismon war sich nicht sicher, aber er schuldete Jijimon etwas dafür und verfluchte ihn gleichzeitig, dass er ihm damals nicht davor warnte, wie mühselig es war allein das Material für diese Karten zu finden. Die von Jijimon angefertigten Karten waren nicht im Schloss. Entweder hatte er sie benutzt oder jemand vom Widerstand hatte sie an sich gerissen. Myotismon musste es also selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
Die Karten mussten aus einem speziellen Material sein, der vier Monate für die Herstellung benötigte. Die Stifte, ebenfalls aus ganz besonderen Digizoid besaß er zwar, waren aber besonders empfindlich. Dazu benötigte es ein hohes Maß an Konzentration und ein Fingerspitzengefühl, als wollte man seinen Namen in ein Reiskorn eingravieren, ansonsten würde am Ende die Maße nicht nur nicht stimmen, sondern es würde auch keine Magie in diese Karten fließen und damit wären sie unbrauchbar und Myotismon hätte seine Kräfte umsonst verschwendet, die er schwer wieder auffüllen konnte.  
Über die Zeit wurde bekannt, dass ein Blutsauger auf Grey Mountain hauste und die Digimon machten einen Bogen um den Ewigen Wald. Somit war es für Myotismon schwer an Blutreserven zu gelangen. Dass Piedmon ihn ab und an was zukommen ließ war ja nicht schlecht, da dass Clown-Digimon ihm aber jedes Mal wieder irgendwelche Sanzomon zukommen ließ, war klar, dass es sich bei dieser Geste nur um Psychoterror handelte. Aber was sollte man machen? Myotismon konnte es sich nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein.  
Devimon berichtete bei ihrer letzten Orchesterprobe, dass die Digiritter in der Digiwelt waren. Oder besser gesagt, sieben von ihnen. Eines war nicht hier und Myotismon hatte eine leise Ahnung, welches es war – nämlich genau jenes, dass ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Das hieß, es war noch in der Realen Welt. Ohne Digimon und auch ohne Wappen.  
Das Wappen des Lichts fand Myotismon schon vor längerer Zeit. Dank dem Amulett konnte er nach langer, langer Suche es ausfindig machen, in einer Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall, die auf keiner Karte verzeichnet war. Hinter einem Vorhang aus Efeu lag das Tifaret-Symbol verborgen und zierte den Stein, auf dem es abgebildet war, wartend, dass der, dem es gehörte es holte. Myotismon war nicht dieser, konnte es das aber Dank seiner Magie und Sanzomons Daten, die er einst aufnahm glauben lassen. Die Wappen waren nicht besonders komplex, in ihnen lag weder ein aufwendiges Programm, noch ein eine seltene, umfangreiche Datei. Sie waren schlicht magisch.  
Zur gleichen Zeit schaffte es auch Datamon, der immer noch in einer Pyramide von Etemon gefangen gehalten wurde, da jeder Rettungsversuch des Widerstands scheiterte an das Wappen der Liebe heranzukommen. Der einstige Hutmacher, der nach vielen, vielen Stunden der Folter und der Zwangsarbeit mittlerweile wirklich so verrückt war wie nach einer Quecksilbervergiftung entdeckte bei einem Scann-Prozess das Chesed-Symbol auf einer Steinplatte, tief im Inneren der Pyramide. Es scannte die Platte mehrmals und hackte sich in die Daten der Pyramide, um es aus seinem Versteck zu holen, was ihn nach tagelanger Arbeit gelang. Jedoch würde Datamon Etemon davon nichts erzählen. Es hatte andere Pläne.  
Myotismons erster Gedanke war, dass Wappen einfach zu zerstören, doch wie die Amulette konnte man das Wappen nicht vernichten. Er konnte auch nicht nachvollziehen, aus welchen Material sie waren. Weder die ausgesaugten Daten von Sanzomon, noch ihre kaum lesbaren Notizen halfen ihm. Sie hatte Babamons Rosenkranz als Medium benutzt – aber das konnte nicht alles sein.  
 _Ich habe mein Herz dafür benutzt_ , sagte etwas in Myotismons Kopf, dass wie Sanzomon klang, doch dies hielt er für Humbug. Also fing er an, an dem Wappen herumzuexperimentieren. Wenn er die genauen Bestandteile und ihr Verhältnis zueinander ausrechnete, vielleicht ergab sich dann etwas. Vielleicht um es dann doch vernichten zu können. Oder etwas anderes.  
Nicht selten waren dabei Gatomon oder DemiDevimon in der Nähe, die sich mit Büchern und Lernen beschäftigten, hoffend ihr Meister würde das anerkennen. Gatomon entwickelte eine Neigung zu den Geschichtsbüchern, aber Myotismon war immer, als suche sie etwas anderes. Nämlich die Bücher von Sanzomon. Myotismon hatte sie schon erwischt, doch Gatomon leugnete stets sich dafür zu interessieren, was sie wohl nur sagte, weil Myotismon offensichtlich nichts von den Schriften hielt (und musste sich anschließend fragen, warum ihr Meister Bücher besaß die er nicht mochte). Wo DemiDevimon sich hinentwickelte stand noch in den Sternen. Doch die Bücher über Gifte und Pflanzen verschlang er um so mehr, als DemiDevimon bemerkte, dass die Schrift in diesen Büchern eins zu eins der Handschrift seines Meisters glich. Obwohl Myotismon es ja schätzte wenn Digimon motiviert waren sich Wissen anzueignen, wäre es ihm lieber, dieses Digimon würde etwas gegen seine körperliche Schwäche unternehmen. Nach einigen Erziehungsmaßnahmen war er sich nicht nur seines Ranges bewusst, sondern hielt auch mehr aus, doch schwach blieb schwach. Selbst Salamon war wesentlich kräftiger gewesen und -  
„Wo ist sie überhaupt?", fragte Myotismon sich selbst und weil das ohne jeden Zusammenhang geschah, wusste DemiDevimon auch nicht, was sein Meister eigentlich wollte.  
„Wovon sprecht Ihr, Meister?"  
„Gatomon. Wo ist sie? Ist sie immer noch nicht von ihrer Mission zurück?"  
„Gatomon kam heute Mittag mit einer handvoll Rekruten zurück", berichtete DemiDevimon. „Seitdem hab ich sie nicht mehr gesehen."  
DemiDevimon brummte leicht vor Eifersucht. Er und Gatomon standen in ewiger Konkurrenz um die Gunst ihres Meisters und es störte DemiDevimon massiv, dass Gatomon die augenscheinlich wichtigen Aufgaben zuteil wurden, während er fast bedeutungslosen Kleinkram erledigte. Dieser Kleinkrieg wurde von Myotismon selbst ignoriert, solange sie ihn nicht in seiner Anwesenheit austrugen und ihn damit bei seiner Arbeit störten.  
Neue Rekruten hieß aber auch, dass Myotismon seine aktuelle Arbeit pausieren musste um zu kontrollieren was Gatomon da aufgesammelt hatte. Einerseits tat es aber gut, wenn er mal von seinem Schreibtisch wegkam, dass geschah in letzter Zeit, besonders nach Devimons Vernichtung viel zu selten. In manchen Nächten sah er nichts anderes wie eben diesen Arbeitstisch und die Utensilien die ordentlich und aneinandergereiht darauf lagen und dass waren dann auch die Nächte, in denen Myotismon glaubte, dass Sanzomon ihm bei der Arbeit beobachtete, philosophierte was er warum da machte und ihm dabei über den Rücken strich oder den Nacken massierte. Er war sich nur nicht sicher ob er sie sah, weil immer noch Daten von ihr in ihm waren, die er regelmäßig nutzte um Experimente an dem Wappen durchzuführen, sentimentale wie auch körperliche Sehnsüchte hegte oder ob er einfach nur irrer geworden war.  
„Soll ich Gatomon zu Euch rufen, Meister?"  
„Nein. Ich erledige das selbst. Für dich habe ich eine andere Aufgabe", erklärte Myotismon streng, aber trotzdem horchte DemiDevimon aufgeregt auf. Ohne Blickkontakt zu DemiDevimon aufzubauen, erklärte Myotismon weiter:  
„Ein Digiritter ist verschwunden und die übrigen lösen sich nach und nach von der Gruppe, somit sind sie verwundbar. Mach mit ihnen was du willst -", Myotismon warf dabei ein Blick auf das Buch, dass vor DemiDevimon lag, „-, vergifte sie, sperr sie ein, bring sie um, es ist mir egal. Nur sorge dafür, dass ihre Wappen niemals leuchten werden, dass ist wichtiger als alles andere!"  
„Zu Befehl, erhabener Meister! Mit wem soll ich anfangen?"  
Myotismon ging kurz in sich und dachte wieder an Devimon und wer ihm den Gar ausgemacht hatte. Der Jüngste von ihnen, mit einem Digimon dass mit Myotismon reintheoretisch artverwandt war. Und sein Partner trug das Nezach-Symbol als Wappen, dass schon Seraphimon zierte. Warum hatte sich Sanzomon auch von den Sefirot und den Digi-Armor-Eiern inspirieren lassen?  
„Knöpf dir zuerst das Wappen der Hoffnung vor. Sein Digimon wurde wiedergeboren und ist aktuell zu schwach um eine Bedrohung zu sein. Das wirst du ja noch hinkriegen."  
„Natürlich, großer Meister! Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen!"  
Euphorisch, man wollte fast sagen verzückt salutierte DemiDevimon und flog schnurstracks aus dem Fenster und davon in die Nacht. Für einen Augenblick genoss Myotismon die Ruhe, dann verließ auch er nach vielen Stunden zum ersten Mal wieder seinen Arbeitsplatz.  
Seit Sanzomons Verschwinden aus diesen Gemäuern schien das Schloss rund um die Uhr in tiefer Schwärze zu stecken. Es könnte an den dicken Wolken am Himmel liegen oder dass die Seele des Schlossherren genauso dunkel war. Den Geist-Digimon machte diese Dunkelheit wenig aus, doch außerhalb seine Domizil waren die Bakemon unbrauchbar. Also legte sich Myotismon in den Jahren immer mehr nicht-untote Digimon zu, die Tagwache hielten oder Nahrungsmittel besorgten – oder ihm als Lockvogel bei der Jagd halfen. Salamon war so eines, eines der ersten nicht-untoten Digimon sogar, das Myotismon zu sich holte. Da sie nichts hatte außer Hunger und Obdachlosigkeit ging sie, trotz der Angst freiwillig mit. Salamon war schwach, doch die richtige Erziehung half, dass ihre Schüchternheit und Ängstlichkeit durch Selbstbewusstsein und Sarkasmus ausgetauscht wurden, bis sie schließlich zu Gatomon und damit brauchbarer wurde. Und trotz bedingungsloser Loyalität, gestärkt durch ihre Angst beschlich ihn das Gefühl Gatomon wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher wie seinen grausamen Tod. Ihr Hass war vielleicht sogar stärker wie ihre Angst. Das gefiel Myotismon nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Digimon, die hassten bargen ungeahnte Kraftreserven und Motivation. Hass gab ihnen einen Antrieb. Hass half, Rührseligkeiten zu vergessen. Hass war das psychische Adrenalin. Myotismon wusste das selbst am Besten.  
Doch zu Hass gab es immer einen Antagonisten und Gatomon holte diesen in Form von Wizardmon zu sich. Myotismon mochte dieses Digimon nicht. Er war schrullig (musste eine Eigenart der Digimon sein, die aus Witchely stammten) und schwach, aber Gatomon wollte um jeden Preis, dass er hier blieb. Deswegen fragte sie auch nur Phantomon, ihren nächsten Vorgesetzten um Erlaubnis, statt wie sonst direkt Myotismon darum zu bitten. Vermutlich dachte sie, er würde Wizardmon im hohen Bogen rauswerfen, würde er merken wie gut sich diese zwei Digimon verstanden. Gatomons Glück war, dass Phantomon neunzig Prozent von dem, was um ihn geschah nicht interessierte und Myotismon nun mal Soldaten brauchte und seien sie noch so unnütz (wie dieses Pumkinmon und Gotsumon, die nicht wirklich am Kampf interessiert waren sondern, wie sie sagten, _mal richtig die Sau rauslassen wollten_ ). Dennoch verbannte Myotismon Wizardmon vorerst in die Küche, wo er ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Doch anstatt in dieser zu sein, stand er ahnungslos mit Gatomon mitten in den Fluren. Sie unterhielten sich und Myotismon wusste nicht über was, aber er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Es störte ihn schon allein das sie sich unterhielten. Dass Wizardmon praktisch in der Küche wohnte hatte schließlich auch den Sinn, dass er und Gatomon sich nicht so oft sahen. Wenn sie sich trafen, so wie in dem Moment als Myotismon sie beobachtete fing Gatomon an leichtsinnig zu werden. Da vergaß sie, wo sie war und wie sie zu stehen und gehen, selbst wie sie zu atmen hatte. Sie schmunzelte über alberne Dinge und er erkannte etwas in ihren Augen, dass Myotismon unangenehm an Sanzomon erinnerte. Vielleicht nicht nur an sie.  
Salamon hatte schon immer die Augen eines Träumers besessen. Myotismon hatte ja gehofft, dass würde sich ändern, würde sie endlich digitieren, aber das Gegenteil traf ein. Dieses Digimon machte ihn wahnsinnig und ungehalten wütend. Und nun, da sie auch noch Wizardmon um sie herum spazierte schien der Funke, den Myotismon fast erstickt hatte wieder aufzuleuchten.  
Wizardmon bemerkte die Albtraumkralle als Erstes und er schubste Gatomon fort, dann wurde er erwischt und knallten auf den Boden.  
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Myotismon Gatomon, die in seinem Schatten regelrecht unter ging, während sie neben Wizardmon kniete.  
„Wir haben nur geredet, Meister. Wir haben besprochen, wo wir noch brauchbare Rekruten für den großen Feldzug für uns gewinnen können."  
„Für solche Besprechung wirkst du mir jedoch etwas sehr euphorisch, Gatomon. Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mich anlügst? Du weißt, was ich von Lügen halte."  
Sie wusste es und sie wusste, dass sie log und darum traute sie sich nicht Myotismon in die Augen zu sehen. Wäre sie Babamons Mündel, hätte sie ihr mit dem Besen eine übergezogen. Eine lachhafte Rüge, nicht mehr wie ein schwacher Klaps. Myotismon verzichtete auf so eine Methode. Entweder man machte es richtig oder ließ es. Und letztlich war Gatomon auch nur ein Tier-Digimon, dass einzig die Sprache des Stärkeren verstand.  
„Meister, seid gnädig mit Gatomon. Ich habe sie abgelenkt", mischte sich Wizardmon, aber auch er ließ seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Ich habe etwas nicht gefunden und um Hilfe gebeten."  
Genau wie Gatomon war allerdings auch Wizardmon ein schlechter Lügner. Aber nicht einmal das ärgerte Myotismon besonders, vielmehr dass Wizardmon den aufopfernden Freund und Held gab. Nur Trottel handelten selbstlos und mehr war dieses Digimon auch nicht. Statt also auf Gatomon einzuschlagen, attackierte Myotismon Wizardmon noch ein weiteres Mal mit der Albtraumkralle. Nicht so kräftig wie beim ersten Mal, doch das Digimon ging in die Knie.  
„Nur Idioten halten ihren Kopf für andere hin. Merk dir das für die Zukunft."  
Ächzend kam Wizardmon wieder hoch und sammelte seinen Hut auf, denn er bei seinem Sturz verloren hatte. Er sagte nichts mehr, er wagte nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick in das Gesicht seines Herrn. Wizardmon bemerkte schon beim ersten Mal, als er Myotismon zu sehen bekam, dass an ihm etwas nicht normal war. Ein so unheimliches Digimon, dass es schaffte durch seine Anwesenheit andere regelrecht erfrieren zu lassen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Gatomon war ganz anders und um so weniger verstand Wizardmon, warum sie nicht längst floh. Doch er hatte eine Ahnung. Auch Gatomon war irgendwie anders wie andere Digimon, so anders wie Myotismon anders war, aber in die andere Richtung. Wizardmon beschlich immer mehr die Ahnung, dass er da in eine ziemlich große Sache hineingeschlittert war, die diese beiden Digimon involvierte. Größer wie ihm lieb war. Und noch lieber wäre es ihm, könnte er Gatomon von Myotismon fortbringen.  
Myotismon schien zu merken was er dachte, also entschied Wizardmon sich leicht zu verbeugen und um seiner besten Freundin Ärger zu ersparen wieder in die Küche zu gehen, wo er seinen Dienst zu verrichten hatte. Er schenkte nur Gatomon noch einen flüchtigen Blick, den sie selbst aber mied, solange ihr Meister noch vor ihr stand.  
„Und von dir erwarte ich etwas mehr Diskretion, wenn du deinen hart erarbeiteten Rang nicht verlieren willst", sagte Myotismon schließlich erbost, als Wizardmon in den Korridoren verschwand. Gatomon kniete weiter auf dem Boden und ihre Ohren hingen ab.  
„Hast du noch etwas zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"  
„Vergibt mir, erhabener Meister. Es kommt nicht mehr vor, dass ich meine Zeit verplempere und meine Arbeit vernachlässige."  
Gatomon zuckte und kniff die Augen fester zusammen, als sie hörte wie Myotismon einen Schritt näher kam. Unsanft packte er sie im Genick und zwang sie damit ihn anzusehen.  
Myotismon hasste dieses Digimon. Gatomons Augen waren blau und unergründlich wie die seines Kapellmeisters, aber leuchtend wie Sanzomons. Gatomon verkörperte alles, was er am liebsten vergessen würde. Dazu umgab sie etwas, dass die Galle in ihm hochjagte. Es könnte daran liegen, dass sie ein Heiliges Digimon war. Oder dass sie einfach etwas an sich hatte. Etwas schrecklich vertrautes. Etwas schrecklich verträumtes vor allem.  
Er ließ los und ihr zitternder Körper klatschte auf dem Steinboden. Vor Angst unterdrückte es Gatomon sogar laut zu ächzen, nicht einmal sich zu bewegen. Selbst, als sie seine Hand auf ihrem Kopf spürte, wusste sie nicht, was sie machen sollte.  
„Sehr gut. Und da du den Ernst deiner Aufgabe zu begreifen scheinst, solltest du zusehen, noch mehr Digimon hierher zubringen. Ich brauche mehr Soldaten. Je mehr und je fähiger, um so besser. Verstanden?"  
„Ja, erhabener Meister", wimmerte Gatomon aus Angst und vor allem vor Scham, sich für einen Moment über diese Berührung gefreut zu haben. In dem Moment, als Myotismon die Hand von ihr abließ rannte sie los. Myotismon amüsierte sich etwas, dass sie, obwohl längst ein Champion doch so leicht zu überzeugen war. Ihre Einsamkeit trieb sie ja erst schließlich zu ihm und sie hätte für so eine Geste alles getan. Der Wunsch zu jemanden zu gehören machte schwach und anfällig.  
 _(wie bei Alice schon)_  
 _(so wie bei dir Sanzomon)_  
Und Myotismon wusste, dass es nicht nur bei ihnen so war.  
DemiDevimon war fort, Gatomon war fort. An dem Abend schaffte Myotismon es auch die letzte Karte anzufertigen, nämlich die von ShogunGekomon. Jijimons Pinsel fiel ihm dabei fast aus der Hand. Nicht er selbst zeichnete (dafür hatte Myotismon kein Talent), sondern Magie lenkte Finger und Handgelenk, aber sobald Myotismon aufhörte die magischen Worte runter zuzitieren wurden seine Gelenke taub und steif. Er büßte dafür mit der Musik. Er konnte kämpfen und schreiben, aber wenn er das alte, kleine Piano aus einer dunklen, versteckten Ecke holte und spielen wollte, hielt er es vor Schmerz kaum aus mehr wie nur fünf Takte zu spielen. Er konnte kaum mehr spielen. Vielleicht war selbst _kaum_ zu optimistisch.  
Und wenn schon. In seiner Welt brauchte er keine Musik mehr. Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso schwärzer wurde das, was Alice oder auch Sanzomon als Seele bezeichnet hätten und wie sagte Alice einst? - Musik war der Schlüssel zur Seele. Ohne Seele und Herz konnte man nicht spielen.  
Aber die hatten weder er, noch die Meister der Dunkelheit, wenn sie denn als digitale Wesen je welche besaßen.  
Die Kerzen auf seinem Arbeitstisch waren erloschen, aber der Kamin warf noch Licht. Auf dem Tisch lag zudem das Alice-Buch. Wie es dahin kam wusste Myotismon nicht. Vielleicht hatte Gatomon es dort hingelegt, nachdem sie es mal wieder geklaut hatte und hoffte, wenn sie es dort abstellte würde Myotismon denken, er wäre es in einem Zustand geistiger Umnachtung selbst gewesen.  
Er nahm das Buch an sich und schlug es auf und wie der Zufall es wollte, den es laut Myotismon ja nicht gab öffnete sich das Buch genau an der Stelle von ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN, als Alice den Schwarzen König entdeckte.  
„Der Schwarze König träumt... Doch wovon? Was denkst du, Alice? Hast du es geahnt oder nicht?"  
Myotismon musste nicht weit ausholen oder gut zielen. Das Buch landete direkt im Feuer und nur wenige Sekunden später wurden die Seiten erst schwarz wie Kohle, dann aschweiß. Die Flammen lösten den Buchdeckel auf. Alice' Bild verbrannte vor seinen Augen und verschwand unwiderruflich.  
Myotismon hatte das Buch schon lange nicht mehr angerührt, genauso wenig wie das Klavier. Alice war nur ein Traum, der sich nicht mehr lohnte zu träumen.  
Er würde bald in der Realen Welt sein. Wenn Alice nicht ins Wunderland kam, dann musste der Schwarze König in Alice' Welt, wenn es dort auch niemanden gab, der auf ihn wartete und mit sehnsüchtigen Armen empfangen würde.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange. Die Sterne standen fast in der richtigen Konstellation. Bald wäre alles vorbei.  
Die Welt würde in ewiger Dunkelheit verenden. Und alles was übrig bleiben würde war Asche.

𝅗𝅥#

Asami riss sich ein weiteres Mal aus den Fängen ihrer immer hysterisch werdenden Mutter und rannte über die Straße, um in die nächste Bahn springen zu können. Sie torkelte noch, angeschlagen und schwach vom Blutverlust (trotz zwei Infusionen), doch ihr Adrenalin zwang sie weiter zum gehen. Sie musste zu Yuki, egal wie und wenn es sie umbringen würde!  
„Kind, bitte, bleib hier! Wir gehen Yukino suchen, aber bleib zur Beobachtung bitte noch hier", forderte ihr Vater sie auf, aber Asami ignorierte ihn. Katsuya Konoka ergriff die Bluse seiner Tochter, die sie in der Hand hielt, besudelt mit getrocknetem Blut, um sie am weitergehen zu hindern. Die drei standen fast mitten auf dem Zebrastreifen und die Autos fuhren vorbei, nachdem sie zuvor noch wütend hupten.  
„Nein, ich muss dahin und dann reiße ich diesen Kerl in Stücke!"  
„Was für ein Kerl?"  
„Der, der mir das angetan hat! Er hat Yuki mitgenommen, ich weiß es!", schrie Asami ihren Vater an und deutete auf ihren Verband am Hals. „Dieser Kerl war ein Vampir und hat mich gebissen!"  
„Asami, du hast sicher halluziniert. Du hast viel Blut verloren."  
„Ich habe nicht halluziniert, Papa!", schrie Asami laut, dass man es fast die ganze Straße runter hören konnte. „Dieser widerliche Mistkerl hat sich als Hisaki ausgegeben und hat mich dann gebissen um mein Blut zu trinken! Und jetzt hat er Yuki!"  
„Das weißt du doch nicht und jetzt hör auf hier rumzuschreien, das bringt nichts", schimpfte Asamis Mutter und in dem Augenblick sah man ihrem Ehemann an, dass er sie gerne noch daran erinnern würde, wer zuvor noch das ganze Krankenhaus zusammenbrüllte, unterließ es aber.  
„Ich weiß es aber! Ich weiß, dass er sie hat! Wenn er sie auch beißt? Wenn er sie umbringt?! Und Yuki ist bestimmt noch freiwillig mit! Ich hätte ihr doch verbieten sollen diese Vampir-Geschichten zu lesen!"  
„Asami, jetzt hör doch auf von Vampiren zu reden, die gibt es nicht", ermahnte sie ihre Mutter weiter.  
„Ach ja, so wie diese Monster, von denen sie in den Nachrichten erzählen gibt's auch nur in Märchen, oder was? Bestimmt ist das einer von denen! Und wenn ihr mir nicht helfen wollt Yuki zu finden, suche ich eben alleine ganz Tokio ab wenn's sein muss!"  
„Asami!"  
Ihr Vater stützte sie noch, ehe Asami einknickte und hinfiel. Ihr war schwarz vor Augen geworden, ihr rasender Puls und das Hämmern in ihrer Brust bewahrte Asami vor der Ohnmacht. Und die Sorge um ihre Tochter. Sie musste sie finden, einen anderen Gedanken ließ ihr Kopf nicht zu.  
Ein dunkler Wagen blieb neben Asami und ihren Eltern stehen. Ihr Vater rief noch bevor der Fahrer ausstieg zu, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er keinen Notarzt rufen müsse. Ein großer Mann mit strengen Blick und Vollbart stieg aus und das erste Mal seit vier Jahren sah Asami ihren Schwiegervater wieder.  
„Masato...?", hauchte Asami überrascht, hingegen Masato Amano das weniger schien. Er schwieg, während er sich Asamis Verbände an Hals und Hand ansah, wie auch Hämatome am Oberarm.  
„Müsstest du nicht im Krankenhaus sein, Asami?", rief er ihnen recht kühl zu. Asami fragte sich nicht, woher er wusste, dass sie dort war, sie dachte nur an ihrer Tochter und diesem verfluchten Vampir-Typ.  
„Ich hab keine Zeit! Ich muss Yuki suchen, sie -"  
„Sie ist in Odaiba", unterbrach Masato sie. „Ich komme gerade von dort. Man sagte mir, sie sei im Mizuno Hiroba Park."  
„Was? Sie ist ganz alleine zurück nach Odaiba? Und so weit von zu Hause weg?", fragte Saeko Konoka besorgt und sich fragend, was ihre Enkelin dazu trieb alleine durch die Großstadt zu sehen.  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie ist nicht alleine gesehen worden. Ein großer, schlanker Mann in Mantel und Hut sei bei ihr gewesen."  
„Das ist er! Das ist das Monster!", schrie Asami los und schaute abwechselnd ihre Mutter und ihren Vater an. „Das war so ein Lulatsch mit Trenchcoat und Hut, der mich gebissen hat! Ich wusste es, dieser Vampir hat meine Tochter! Ich habe es euch gesagt!"  
Asamis Eltern waren sprachlos, wie auch Masato, der nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte wie seine Schwiegertochter darauf kann, dass dieser Fremde ein Vampir sei. Saeko und Katsuya Konoka kamen weder dazu irgendwas darauf zu sagen, noch konnte Masato genauer nachhaken, was dies hier alles bedeutete, denn binnen weniger Augenblicke saß Asami in seinem Auto.  
„Steig ein, los! Wir müssen zu Yuki!", befahl Asami und stierte Masato so intensiv an, dass es ihm tatsächlich kurz Angst und Bange wurde. Dass er so schnell wieder einstieg und losfuhr, statt auf Asami einzureden und sie eventuell wieder im Krankenhaus abzuliefern, da sie immer noch extrem blass um die Nase war lag auch eher daran, dass er berechtigte Sorge hatte, sie würde mit seinem Auto türmen und noch einen Unfall verursachen.  
Asamis Eltern sahen dem Wagen lange hinterher, bis sie zurück zum Parkplatz des Krankenhauses gingen, um selbst nach Odaiba zu fahren, allerdings zum Haus ihrer Tochter, in der Hoffnung Yuki wäre – wenn sie sich wirklich alleine aufgemacht hatte – längst dort und wäre auf der Couch eingenickt.  
Derweil befand sich Asami immer noch in einem Zustand absoluter Hysterie, mütterlicher Sorge und dem Bedürfnis, diesem Vampir-Typ zu fesseln und ihn dann direkt in die Sonne zu werfen. Im Auto ihres Schwiegervaters hielt sie keinen Moment still. Masato beobachtete schief, wie Asami ins Handschuhfach schaute und sich im Auto umsah, aber keinen Hinweis gab, was sie suchte. Ihm war, als würde er es bereuen, wenn er fragen würde, aber lieber nun, als irgendwann später auf der Hauptstraße von Polizisten angehalten zu werden, weil sie fürchten Asami hätte etwas eingeworfen.  
„Was machst du da, Asami?"  
„Silber! Ich brauche Silber, verdammt! Vampire mögen kein Silber!"  
„Waren das nicht Werwölfe?"  
„Hast du Silber oder nicht?"  
„Wir sitzen in einem Auto!"  
Asami ignorierte ihn daraufhin und drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz, damit sie auf die Rückbank schauen konnte. Dort lagen auch die Knabbereien, die Masato zuvor im Lawson gekauft hatte.  
„Ha, Knoblauch, das ist perfekt!", jauchzte Asami auf und riss die Tüte mit den Knoblauch-Crackern an sich.  
„Ähm... Die wollte ich eigentlich heute und eventuell auch Morgen noch essen."  
„Kauf dir neue! Hier geht es um Yuki! Ich muss gut vorbereitet sein, wenn ich dem Typ gegenübertrete und meine Tochter von diesem Monster befreie!"  
„Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal zu dir nach Hause fahren, um zu prüfen -"  
„ _Ich werde sie von diesem Monster befreien!_ ", zischte Asami dazwischen und ihr Schwiegervater verstummte, dann starrte er wieder mit Unbehagen auf die Straße. In der Ferne sammelten sich Autos und es zeigte sich der Beginn eines Staus. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt.  
„Glaub mir oder nicht, ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe", motzte Asami weiter. Mürrisch schaute sie noch einmal ins Handschuhfach und fand einen Kugelschreiber und einen Bleistift zwischen anderen Kram liegen, den man immer wieder gebrauchen konnte. Sofort holte Asami die zwei Stifte heraus und riss aus ihrer ohnehin ruinierten Bluse einen Knopf heraus, um so an den Faden zu kommen. Mit etwas Fingerspitzengefühl könnte sie ja die Stifte zusammenbinden. Hoffentlich hatte dieser Vampir so viel Fantasie wie sie und sah das als Kruzifix an. Zur Not würde sie es ihm ins Herz rammen.  
Masato beobachtete sie von der Seite, während er dabei zusah wie der Stau länger wurde.  
„Asami, ich glaube nicht, dass das gegen einen verrückten Perversen hilft."  
„Das war nicht einfach ein Verrückter! Er hat seine Zähne in meinen Hals gerammt! Ich habe sie gespürt und sie waren lang, spitz und kalt! Und das Geräusch, als er mein Blut getrunken hat... Mein Gott, ich kriege Gänsehaut."  
Den Teil mit den Kuss davor und der Tatsache, dass das und der erste Moment des Schmerzes, als man sie biss irgendwie erregend war übersprang Asami bewusst.  
„Es gibt verrückte Leute da draußen. Außerdem war ich mit einer Zahnärztin verheiratet. Du weißt gar nicht was die Zahnchirurgie für Wunder vollbringen kann."  
„Es war ein Vampir! Er hat sich als Hisaki ausgegeben um mich zu ködern!"  
„Vermisst du ihn noch immer so sehr?"  
Asamis Finger zuckten. Nachdenklich starrte sie auf ihr improvisiertes Kruzifix, während Masato weiter auf die Straße schaute. Nun waren sie mitten im Stau und würden so schnell nicht vorwärts kommen. Zumindest waren sie schon auf der Rainbow Brigde. Die Sonne war bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, aber ein heller Streifen lag zwischen Himmel und Meer.  
„Dumme Frage. Natürlich tue ich das. Ich habe ihn geliebt."  
„Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn du dich nach einer neuen Beziehung umsiehst."  
„Es war bisher niemand dabei, der Hisaki das Wasser reichen konnte", sagte Asami und schaute aus dem Fenster an ihrer Seite heraus, wo sie am Himmel ein paar wenige Sterne sah.  
„Und du?"  
„Ich?"  
„Deine Frau ist auch letztes Jahr verstorben."  
„Ich bin zu alt für etwas Neues", meinte Masato und schnaufte. „Es war übrigens sehr freundlich, dass du zu ihrer Beerdigung gekommen bist."  
„Sie war meine Schwiegermutter und sie war immer gut zu mir und Yuki, auch nachdem Hisaki tot war. Ich wäre auch gekommen, wenn du gestorben wärst, Schwiegervater."  
„Ich glaube, da hätte Hisaki Einwände gehabt. Und sag nicht Schwiegervater zu mir."  
„Du bist der Vater meines Mannes, also nenne ich dich, wie ich es für angemessen halte!"  
Masato schwieg. Asamis schien dafür nun ruhiger und hatte diesen ganzen Unfug mit einem Vampir vergessen. Eigentlich um so besser. Nur dass das Gespräch zu Hisaki überging gefiel Masato nicht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Hisaki irgendwann zur Sprache kommen würde, wenn er Asami mitnahm, er hatte aber zumindest gehofft es etwas länger hinauszögern zu können.  
„Asami, Hisaki wird dir doch gesagt haben, wie die Dinge sind."  
„Natürlich hat er."  
„Also lass es bitte. Ich glaube, das wäre auch in Hisakis Willen."  
„Denkst du wirklich ich lass mir von Hisaki sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe?", sagte Asami in einem sehr provozierenden Ton. Masato runzelte nur die Stirn.  
„...Langsam verstehe ich, wieso er dich geheiratet hat."  
„Das hättest du eher zu ihm sagen sollen."  
Masato hörte, dass Asami mit ihrem Satz etwas andeuten wollte, verstand es aber erst nicht. Statt einfach nur von der Seite zu ihr zu schauen, drehte er sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Sie wirkte verstimmt.  
„Das du ihn verstehst, meine ich."  
„Meinst du, das hätte ihn abgehalten, sich wie ein Kleinkrimineller aufzuführen?"  
„Ich rede von der Wunderland-Geschichte!", baffte Asami laut. „Diese Sache hat ihn fertig gemacht!"  
„Davon hat er dir also auch erzählt?", harkte Masato nach, er klang aber nicht überrascht, sondern vielmehr genervt. „Glaubst du das? Dass er vier Jahre in einer Fantasiewelt war und mit Monstern gegen andere Monster kämpfte und eines davon sogar sein bester Freund war?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Aber als Hisaki mir das erzählte – ich wusste, er dachte sich das nicht aus. Ja, ich habe ihm geglaubt. Alles. Und hätte ihm jemand zugehört, anstatt zu sagen dass er verrückt sei wäre er vielleicht..."  
Asami hörte auf, in dem Moment als sie glaubte, sie würde zu weinen anfangen. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Schwiegervater abgewandt, doch in der Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe erkannte Masato, wie sehr Asami versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Er sah auf ihre Hand. Sie trug ihren Ehering immer noch. Warum, das wagte Masato nicht zu fragen. Er trug seinen schließlich auch noch, genauso wie er immer noch ein Foto von Hisaki mit sich trug, obwohl alles, was sie verband nicht mehr war und er bei dem Anblick dieses Jungen nur unangenehme Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis rief.  
Wenn da nicht...  
„Ich habe Hisaki geglaubt."  
Asami glaubte zuerst sich verhört zu haben. Doch dem ernsten Gesicht ihres Schwiegervaters nach, hatte sie nicht nur richtig zugehört, sondern er erwartete auch, dass sie dem Aufmerksamkeit gab.  
„Du glaubtest das?", harkte Asami nochmal nach. Ihre Stimme klang, als wäre sie heiser. Masato beobachtete weiter den Stau durch die Windschutzscheibe. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.  
„Hisaki hatte Albträume, nachdem er nach Hause kam. Er rief nach Namen, die ich noch nie gehört habe. Jeder Psychologe, zu dem ich ihn schickte sagte, er dachte sich das aus, als Folge eines Schocks. Aber ich konnte das niemals glauben."  
Masato starrte auf den Rücksitz, wo noch sein Getränk und sein Handy lagen und sah Hisaki sitzen. Als sie ihn damals abholten, begann er während der Fahrt auf einmal zu weinen. Mio setzte sich zu ihm und ging davon aus er weinte aufgrund des schlechten Gewissens. Dann ließ er alles raus und weinte lauter. Mio schenkte seiner Erzählung wenig Glauben, sagte es aber nicht vor ihrem Sohn. Masato hingegen wusste da schon, während Hisaki vor ihnen weinte, was er nie zuvor getan hatte, dass das mehr war wie nur ein Märchen oder Fantasie. Es musste wahr sein, sonst hätte Hisaki nicht so vor allen Leute geweint, sondern wie so oft sich aus Trotz verkrochen. Er hätte nicht wochenlang Albträume gehabt. Aber weder Masato noch Mio wussten damals, was sie machen oder wie sie damit umgehen sollten.  
„Etwas in mir sagte, dass diese Fantasiewelt, in die sich Hisaki flüchtete kein Hirngespinst war. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich war überzeugt, dass alles, was Hisaki behauptete die reine Wahrheit war. Und dass _Tsukaimon_ wirklich existierte."  
„Wieso hast du ihm nie gesagt, dass du ihm glaubst?", fragte Asami und auch wenn sie nicht wütend klang, hörte es sich wie ein Vorwurf an.  
„Ich bin ein anerkannter Mann und die Kinder waren über Wochen im Visier der Presse. Unter dem ständigen Stress konnte kein Kind sich normal entwickeln, egal wie gut der Psychologe war. Ständig waren Polizisten am Telefon oder die Ichijious, um zu wissen ob Hisaki endlich etwas über deren verschwundenen Sohn gesagt hätte. Wie soll da ein Kind wieder richtig im Kopf werden?"  
„Hisaki hat keine Spezialisten gebraucht, sondern eine Familie, die ihm helfen sollte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen! Und einen Vater, der ihm sagte, dass er ihm glaubt."  
„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht sein leiblicher Vater bin."  
„Und das soll die Entschuldigung sein? Du warst trotzdem sein Vater!"  
„ _Du hast leicht reden!_ "  
Masato schlug mit der geballten Faust auf die Hupe, die sofort einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm von sich gab. Die beiden waren in ihrer Position erstarrt und das Hupen zog sich, bis der Reiz in seinem Gehör seinen Zorn dominierte, dann nahm er die Faust weg. Asami saß eingeschüchtert in ihrem Sitz.  
„Was wissen Frauen denn schon? Denkt ihr, nur weil wir nicht die Kinder austragen, empfinden wir nichts? Keine Freude, wenn man uns die Bilder des Ultraschalls zeigt? Keinen Schock, wenn wir das Baby, auf dass man sich so freute in den Armen hält und bereits vom Mond aus sieht, dass es nicht sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ist, obwohl man sich Hoffnung machte? Haltet ihr Frauen uns Männer etwa für so kalt? Denkt ihr es ist keine Schande für uns, ein Kuckuckskind im eigenem Haus zu haben? "  
Innerlich fing Masato wieder an zu kochen, doch ein tiefes Schnaufen dämmte die Wut, während Asami immer tiefer in ihren Sitz rückte. Sie bemühte sich, seine emotionale Lage nachzuvollziehen, auch wenn sie das als Frau vermutlich wirklich nicht konnte. Doch ihr Mitgefühl hielt sich bei den Erinnerungen an ihren Ehemann begrenzt. Den Schock, als sie Hisaki unterkühlt auffand vergaß sie niemals. An seinen Depressionen war Masato nicht alleine Schuld, aber er hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Es wäre alles vermeidbar gewesen.  
„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber Hisaki konnte nichts dafür. Er hat sich doch nicht ausgesucht, wer seine biologischen Eltern sein sollen. Er wollte nicht mehr wie eine Person, die ihn als Persönlichkeit wahrnimmt. Er hat viele Fehler gemacht. Manchmal hätte ich ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit schütteln können. Er hat mich mit seinen Depressionen und seinem Misstrauen in die Welt manchmal wahnsinnig gemacht. Wir hatten Probleme. Aber..."  
Schwer schluckend fuhren Asamis Finger über ihren Ehering. Und wie immer wenn sie das tat, glaubte sie, Hisaki hielte ihre Hand. Dabei würde er dicht neben ihr sitzen, sich an sie drücken und in ihren Haarschopf murmeln, dass er sie liebte. Dass er so froh, sie zu haben. Dass sie der Beweis für ihn sei, dass selbst für jemanden wie ihn Träume noch Wirklichkeit werden könnten. Er war froh. So unendlich froh...  
Und sie zu dritt zu sehen, als Familie und wie der einst verbitterte Junge seine Tochter wie einen kostbaren Schatz auf den Armen trug war der schönste Anblick, den sich Asami vorstellen konnte. Für den siebzehnjährigen Hisaki, der sich durch die Gangs schlug, die Nacht durchmachte und allein durch sein Auftreten jemanden Angst zu machen empfand sie Schwärmerei, doch sie hätte sich keine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen können. Der Mann jedoch, der sensibel war, besonnen und ein klein wenig zynisch war und langsam lernte seine Gefühle zu begreifen war der Hisaki, den sie heiraten wollte.  
„Er war der Mann, den ich geliebt habe. Als störrischer Teenager fand ich es cool, dass er so kaltschnäuzig war... Aber als wir älter wurden merkte ich, dass er einfach nicht wirklich fühlen konnte und verlernte hatte zu träumen. Doch er wollte, dass mein Traum wahr wird. Er nahm drei Jobs an, damit ich auf die Ikebana-Schule gehen konnte. Er wurde Lehrer, damit er mir und unserem Kind eine sichere Zukunft geben konnte. Er ging zu Therapie, damit ich nicht mehr weinte. Ja, er machte viele Fehler. Hisaki war nicht immer unschuldig. Er hasste die Welt, aber er hat mich und Yuki abgöttisch geliebt. Und auch wenn alle nie mehr in ihn sahen als das verrückt gewordene Kuckuckskind, Hisaki war ein guter und aufrichtiger Mensch."  
Wieder drehte Asami Masato den Rücken zu und ebenso bekam sie wieder Tränen in die Augen. Es war komplett finster, die Lichter der Rainbow Brigde schalteten sich ein. Odaiba war bereits eine Ansammlung Lichter mitten auf dem Meer. Irgendwo dort war Yuki, bei diesem Monster, dass Hisaki so ähnlich war, aber Asami konnte nicht sagen wieso sie das dachte.  
„Das gleiche sagte Mio auch...", murmelte Masato. Asami sah nicht auf, aber ein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass sie ihm dennoch zuhören würde.  
„Der Krebs gelang von der Bauchspeicheldrüse über das Blut in ihrem Kopf. Entweder war sie somnolent oder sie schrie die ganze Zeit unter dem Einfluss ihres Wahns. Ich besuchte sie jeden Tag. Sie beschimpfte mich und warf Gegenstände nach mir. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel oder persönlich, dem Krankenhauspersonal gegenüber verhielt sie sich kaum anders. Außerdem habe ich sie nicht gut behandelt. Unsere Heirat war arrangiert und mehr als meine Ehefrau in ihr zu sehen habe mich nicht bemüht. Meine Arbeit nahm mich zu sehr ein, als dass ich ihre Bedürfnisse auch noch berücksichtigte. Dass sie fremd ging nahm ich ihr weniger übel, wie sie dachte."  
„Hisaki erzählte, ihr hattet Probleme und deswegen sei seine Mutter für einige Zeit ausgezogen. Was waren das für Probleme?"  
Nur durch die Spiegelung der Windschutzscheibe erkannte Asami, wie Masato kurz zu ihr sah und sich dann wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte, obwohl es immer noch keinen Schritt vorwärts ging.  
„Ich habe Mio aus zwei Gründen geheiratet. Der eine war, das unsere Eltern uns dazu drängten. Ihre Eltern haben sie stets herumkommandiert. Während ihre Brüder alles durften, wurden sie und ihre Schwestern wie Puppen behandelt. Sie hatte nie Freunde, aber wir kamen gut aus. Mio erhoffte sich durch eine Heirat aus den Fängen ihrer Elternhauses zu entkommen. Und weil sie mir Leid tat, habe ich nie Einwände erhoben."  
„Klingt nicht, als sei das ein guter Grundstein für eine Ehe."  
„War es auch nicht. Aber so war das früher."  
Masato rückte auch etwas tiefer in seinen Sitz, dennoch wirkte er immer noch steif. Hisaki saß manchmal auch so kerzengerade da und Asami fragte sich oft, wie er das aushielt. Die beiden waren sich wirklich ähnlicher, wie so mancher Vater und sein leiblicher Sohn, aber waren all die Jahre zu stur das zu bemerken.  
„Mio wurde nach unserer Hochzeit schwanger. Mit meinem Kind", begann Masato wieder und bei der Nachricht entschied Asami nun doch sich wieder ihrem Schwiegervater zuzuwenden. „Doch sie erlitt eine Fehlgeburt. Mich traf es nicht besonders. Eigentlich wollten Mio und ich nie Kinder. Aber es passierte und kaum, dass wir dies verdaut hatten, war es wieder vorbei. Ich dachte nicht mehr daran, aber Mio war wie verwandelt. Auf einmal wollte sie doch Kinder und auf einmal wollte sie, die ich damals kaum nach Tokio schleppen konnte hinaus in die Welt und machte mir Vorwürfe, da ich so oft weg sei. Sie traf sich mit Freunden und Kollegen und kam spät nach Hause. Ich sagte nichts und trotzdem war sie wütend auf mich. Sie blieb immer länger bei Kolleginnen und auch da sagte ich nichts. Was sollte ich sie zu Hause festhalten, wenn sie dort unglücklich war? Dann blieb sie über drei Wochen weg und kam unter Tränen wieder. Und zwei Monate später erfuhren wir, dass sie schwanger war. Und wir wussten beide, dass die Rechnung nicht aufging."  
Asami versuchte, sich dieses Szenario vorzustellen, aber es fiel ihr etwas schwer. Ihre Schwiegermutter hatte sie und Yuki auch nach Hisakis Tod besucht. Sie verstanden sich gut und auch ihre eigene Mutter mochte Mio sehr. Aber Mio war das krasse Gegenteil von Asamis doch eher impulsiven Mutter. Sich vorzustellen, sie war mit Freunden bis in die Puppen feiern und hätte als solch schüchterne, zudem verheiratete Frau mit fremden Kerlen rumgemacht schien so surreal. Vielleicht waren es die Hormone, die nach der Fehlgeburt verrückt spielten. Oder eben unterdrückte Wünsche und Bedürfnisse.  
„Der Krebs wurde schlimmer und mit ihm ihr Geisteszustand. Sie war so abgemagert... Sie rief ständig nach Hisaki. Rief die ganze Zeit, dass es ihr Leid tat. Sie hätte sich zu sehr geschämt", erzählte Masato weiter und kurz glaubte Asami zu sehen, dass er nasse Augen bekam. „Kurz bevor sie starb, fing sie auch an nach mir zu rufen. Sie hielt meine Hand. Ihr knochiges Gesicht und die trüben Augen sahen mich unentwegt an. Sie sagte _Masato, Masato, ich danke dir_. Trotz der Schande, trotz das ein fremdes Kind in meinem Haus war ich geblieben. Ich habe ihr vergeben. Ich habe sie vor den Nachbarn und ihren Eltern beschützt, auch wenn ich genauso beschimpft wurde. Mio sagte, auf meine Art, sei ich ein guter Mensch."  
„Gut und Böse sind relativ", warf Asami ein. Es war ihr peinlich, dies laut gesagt zu haben, denn eigentlich hatte sie es nur gedacht. Die pseudophilosophischen Worte stimmten Masato nicht gut, aber er schien zumindest für Asami nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen.  
„Ich habe mir nach ihrem Tod unsere Fotos angeschaut. Sie wirkten immer kalt und steif. Ich dachte mir nichts. Wir waren keine Familie mit einer engen Bindung. Die Leute haben getuschelt. Mein Sohn war für mich ein Fremder und dass es auf den Fotos wirkte, als stünde ich neben einen Fremden war selbstverständlich. Aber seit Mios Tod - vielleicht auch schon seit Hisakis Tod sehe ich diese Bilder an und frage mich, wie sie wären, hätte..."  
Masato rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er war müde. Seit er Witwer war, schlief er nicht gut und aß auch nicht anständig. Asami fiel auch jetzt durch die Straßenlichter auf, dass ihr Schwiegervater etwas eingefallen aussah und sie begann sich zu fragen, was er das ganze letzte Jahr ohne seine Frau tat. Er arbeitete noch, aber sonst?  
„... Hätte ich gesagt, dass ich von der Existenz Tsukaimons überzeugt bin. So wie ich überzeugt bin, dass Hisaki sich nicht umgebracht hat. Niemals hätte er euch beide zurückgelassen. Eher hätte er dich und Yukino mit in den Tod genommen, als dass er sich alleine vor die Gleise wirft."  
„Das weiß ich."  
„Woher?"  
„Weil ich es weiß... Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit."  
Masato unterdrückte ein Schnaufen. Er sah wieder Tränen in Asamis Gesicht.  
„Kollegen haben gesagt, er hat seinen Chef schon den Tag davor gefragt, ob er eines der alten Kinder-Pianos haben kann. Ob es Tasten und Notenblätter mit Brailell-Schrift gibt. Er brauchte es für seine Tochter. Hisaki wollte, dass Yuki spielen lernt. Mio sagte, er hätte von einer Telefonzelle aus angerufen und dich sprechen wollen, doch du warst nicht da, also wollte er sich nochmal melden, wenn die Konferenz vorbei ist. Hisaki wollte etwas ändern... Er wollte weitermachen... "  
Asami legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hand. Masato ließ die Worte auf sich wirken, aber unterließ es sich äußerlich anmerken zu lassen, was er darüber dachte. Mit den Augen weiter auf die Straße gerichtet nahm er seine Hand kurz vom Lenkrad, legte sie aufmunternd auf Asamis Schulter und nahm sie anschließend wieder zurück. Sie lächelte zurückhaltend.  
Der Stau ging nur langsam vorwärts. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Hälfte der Brücke hinter sich. Er hätte doch nachsehen sollen, nachdem er im Lawson war. Bestimmt ist Yuki zu Hause und vor dem Fernseher eingenickt und Asami würde feststellen, dass ihre ganze Hysterie für nichts war.  
Aber wenn nicht? Wenn sie nicht zu Hause war, sondern wirklich immer noch im Park? Mit einem dubiosen Fremden, der im Sommer mit Mantel rumlief. Wer trug überhaupt im Sommer Mantel und Hut?  
 _Ein Vampir_ , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und Masato sagte innerlich zu sich selbst, dass das Blödsinn sei. Es gab keine Vampire. _Und die Monster?_ , fragte er sich anschließend selbst. Monster, wie sie aus Hisakis Kopf hätten entspringen können? Masato sah zwar keinen Zusammenhang zwischen Hisakis Erzählungen und dem, was er in den Nachrichten mitbekam, aber bei dem Gedanken an Yuki dachte er nur, wie schrecklich ähnlich sie Hisaki war. Äußerlich und nachdem was Mio so nach ihren Besuchen erzählte auch vom Charakter und vermutlich hatte er sogar sein Talent in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten auf sie übertragen. Zumindest vermutete er das.  
 _(wieso kommst du nicht einmal mit dann kannst du selbst sehen wie Yukino ist)_  
Tat er aber nie. Weil er sich sagte, dass er nicht Yukis Großvater war. Es war nicht seine Pflicht. Er hatte in ihrem Leben und in ihrer Entwicklung nichts zu suchen. Sie waren nicht blutsverwandt. Er gehörte nicht dazu. Das war nicht _seine_ Familie. Er...  
„Asami."  
Masatos Stimme rüttelte sie wieder wach. Die Lage in ihrem Sitz hatte ein nun halbwegs bequemes Level erreicht und sie war nun selbst kurz davor einzunicken.  
„Glaubst du, Hisaki wäre einverstanden, dass ich Yukino hin und wieder sehen kann?"  
„Du willst...?", fragte Asami vorsichtig, sprach den Satz aber nicht aus. Nun war es Masato, dem das hier alles peinlich schien. Sogar unangenehm diese Blöße zugelassen zu haben und nicht wissend, wie er weiter agieren sollte. Ungläubig runzelte Asami die Stirn.  
„Entschuldige. Mir kam diese Idee nur eben in den Sinn. Ich bin schon älter, arbeite etwas weniger und habe mehr Zeit. Ich wohne auch nicht mehr in Shinagawa, sondern bin nach Minato gezogen, in eine etwas kleinere Wohnung. Das Haus für mich allein war zu groß. Und wenn ich schon näher wohne...", erklärte er und bemühte sich zu einem etwas nüchternen Ton. Wenn Asami dieses Verhalten nicht von Hisaki so gut kennen würde, würde sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass ihr Schwiegervater wohl auch ein oder zwei unterdrückte Wünsche hegte. Einer davon vermutlich der, einfach eine Familie zu haben.  
„Wenn ich mit ihm fertig gewesen wäre bestimmt", sagte Asami auf eine lockere Art und schubste Masato mit dem Ellenbogen. „Hisaki hat sich mit so einigen Dingen schwer getan. Aber wenn Yuki es gewollt hätte, hätte er ein Auge zugedrückt. Für sein Häschen hätte er _alles_ gemacht." „Würde sie es denn wollen? Ich habe sie zuletzt auf Hisakis Beerdigung gesehen und ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, mit ihr ein Wort gewechselt zu haben. Ich wüsste nicht einmal, wie ich mit ihr umgehen müsste. Sie ist schließlich blind." „Unterschätze sie nicht. Anders wie Hisaki hat Yuki keine Angst. Und vor ihrem Großvater schon gar nicht." „Sag nicht _Großvater_ zu mir. Das lässt mich alt klingen." „Schon gut. Ich hör auf damit... Vater."  
Masato kommentierte dies nicht. Asami beobachtete ihn eine Weile, um zu sehen ob er noch eine Reaktion oder Gestik zeigte, sie sie erahnen lassen könnte, was er denn dachte, aber er umklammerte nur fester das Lenkgrad und starrte geradeaus. Der Stau löste sich auf und Masato drückte aufs Gas.


	33. WHICH DREAMED IT? 3rd Movement

\- Konzert XI - WHICH DREAMED IT?, 3. Satz Allegro senza tempo Aes-Moll

Yuki holte Luft, sagte aber letztlich doch nichts. Ihr Bedürfnis sich mitzuteilen war groß, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und irgendetwas von sich plappern ohne jede Substanz wollte sie auch nicht. Sie wollte nur, dass Myotismon mit ihr redete und sie hätte anhand seine Betonung gewusst, wie seine Stimmung war und wie sie reagieren sollte, um die Situation zum Besseren zu wenden.  
Myotismon hatte nichts mehr zu ihr gesagt. Irgendwann während sie dastanden und er sie im Arm hielt hob er sie hoch und verließ mit ihr zu Fuß die Baustelle, ehe Polizisten kamen, die von Passanten darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden, dass Monster hier kämpfen würden. Den Vampir mit dem kleinen Mädchen sah niemand, aber in der Ferne sah Myotismon das Blaulicht der Streifenwagen und das Aufblitzen von Taschenlampen, die die Gegend beleuchteten.  
Er selbst saß mit gekreuzten Armen und dem rechten Bein über das andere geschlagen auf einer einsamen Bank des Mizuno Hiroba Parks. Seinen Trenchcoat und den Fedora hatte Myotismon verloren, aber so dunkel gekleidet wie er war fiel er im diesem unbeleuchteten Teil des Parks in der Nacht nicht auf. Yuki saß neben ihm und ihr Gesicht schaute in seine Richtung, er selbst nur auf das Meer, lugte aber hin und wieder zu dem Mädchen, dass offensichtlich reden wollte, sich aber nicht traute. Ihm war aber auch nicht danach. Myotismon sah Yuki und im selben Moment erinnerte er sich wieder, wer sie war. Es machte ihn wütend sie anzusehen – und gleichzeitig melancholisch.  
Yukis feines Gespür wahrte sie vor seiner Laune. Die Situation war beklemmend und sie wünschte sich, er würde wenigstens über irgendetwas meckern, dann könnte sie zurückbaffen, der Rest käme von selbst. _Dann gib ihm halt einen Grund zum meckern_ , hörte Yuki ihre eigene Stimme sagen. Sie streckte die Hände aus und berührte erst nur Myotismons Umhang, von dort aber, was sie zu fassen bekam tastete Yuki sich zu seinem Arm und dann zu seiner Hand und hielt diese fest.  
„Was soll das jetzt?", knurrte Myotismon in der bekannten, übellaunischen Betonung, wenn es auch etwas gedauerte, bis er sich dazu bereiterklärte den Mund aufzumachen.  
„Ich möchte, dass du etwas sagst. Ich mag dich so still nicht."  
„Ich habe nichts zu sagen. Ich will meine Ruhe."  
Aber doch ließ Yuki Myotismons Hand nicht los und er machte auch nicht einen Versuch Abstand zu gewinnen. Yuki legte nun beide Hände auf seine.  
„Was kapierst du an meinem Satz nicht?"  
„Ich dachte nur... Dass du vielleicht traurig bist, Onkelchen."  
„Du denkst wieder zu viel", brummte er erneut, aber wie auch zuvor schreckte dies Yuki nicht ausreichend ab.  
„Onkelchen... Hasst du Papa?"  
Myotismon sagte wieder nichts, sondern starrte nur aufs Meer hinaus und hätte Yuki sehen können, hätte sie gesehen wie emotionslos seine Mimik war.  
„Ja. Ja, das tue ich."  
„Aber warum?", fragte Yuki empört und eingeschüchtert. Wieder blickte Myotismon zu ihr, sah in ihr Gesicht und glaubte, in Hisakis zu schauen. Es war sein Gesicht, aber es war nicht seine Hand, die seine hielt, wie damals in der Apartheid. Die Hand, die ihn einst glauben ließ, dass alles sich noch ändern könnte.  
„Weil ich ihn vermisse...", hauchte Myotismon über die Lippen und auch wenn er sich Mühe gab weiter emotionslos zu klingen, hörte Yuki dennoch, dass er traurig war. „Ich habe nicht die Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken, was es heißt, dass er tot ist. Ich wusste es schon seit Jahren, aber wirklich begriffen habe ich es nicht. Ich war nicht einmal traurig darüber. Unsere Wege hatten sich Jahre zuvor schon getrennt, ob er also bei mir war oder nicht – das war egal. Ich hatte damit abgeschlossen."  
„Und warum bist du _jetzt_ traurig?", harkte Yuki weiter nach, aber Myotismon würde es nicht sagen. Wenn er an Hisaki dachte, dachte er an ein elfjähriges Kind, nicht an einen Erwachsenen. Ein Menschen, der einen Lebenslauf von mehreren Jahren hinter sich hatte passte nicht zu Myotismons Erinnerungen. Hisaki wollte nie in die Menschenwelt zurück. Er wollte nie erwachsen werden. Er wollte nie Familie.  
Aber Hisakis Tochter saß hier bei ihm, die er bei vollen Bewusstsein und Klarheit, was es hieß Vater zu sein in die Welt setzte und plötzlich glaubte Myotismon seinen eigenen Partner, der für ihn im Eis gestorben wäre nicht mehr zu kennen. Hisaki hatte ein Leben – und er war nicht bei ihm gewesen.  
Und dann hatte Hisaki nicht einmal so viel Anstand und vergaß sein Digimon, sondern er...  
„Hat dein Vater viel von mir erzählt, Yukino?", fragte Myotismon zurückhaltend.  
„Ja, sehr viel. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles, aber er hat etwas von großen Tieren und mächtigen Wesen erzählt und dass er mit dir kämpft hat. Und das du miesepetrig bist. Und viel am Tag schläfst, genau wie der Schwarze König."  
„Das habe ich erwartet..."  
„Aber auch, dass du sehr schlau und stark bist und du zu ganz bestimmten Leuten auch sehr nett."  
Dies hielt Myotismon persönlich für ein Gerücht, aber er würde vorerst dem nicht widersprechen.  
„Und das ihr Musik gemacht habt und gereist seid. Und dass er dich, als du kleiner warst immer baden musste, aber du das nie mochtest."  
„Ausgerechnet das musste er erzählen...", brummte Myotismon und diesmal tatsächlich so leise, dass Yuki es nicht verstand, sondern es sich nur zusammenreimen konnte. Zumindest hatte Yuki endlich verstanden, was ihr Vater mit _klein_ meinte. Sie hatte sich immer eine kleine Schachfigur vorgestellt, da sie aber nun wusste, dass Onkelchen mal eine Fledermaus war, ehe er zu einem Hund und dann zu einem Vampir wurde änderte sich das Bild ihrer Vorstellung.  
„Und was hat dein Vater gemacht, die ganze Jahre ohne das Wunderland?"  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles."  
„Was weißt du noch? Erzähl es mir", bat Myotismon sie und tatsächlich hatte Yuki den Eindruck, dass diese Bitte von Herzen kam, wenn sie aber auch nicht wusste, ob er eins besaß (müsste er aber, wie sollte man einen Vampir sonst pfählen?)  
„Was soll ich dir denn erzählen?"  
„Nun, was machen denn die Erwachsenen hier in dieser Welt?"  
„Sie arbeiten!", platzte es aus Yuki heraus. „Papa hat auch gearbeitet. Papa war Lehrer."  
„Lehrer?", wiederholte Myotismon ungläubig und Yuki hörte ihn kurz lachen, bis ihm dieses im Hals stecken blieb, als Myotismon sich an vergangene Tage erinnerte, als Hisaki ihm beibrachte Klavier zu spielen. „Für Musik?"  
„Ja. Papa hat Kindern Klavier spielen beigebracht. Papa muss streng gewesen sein, aber er sagte, er muss das manchmal sein, weil einige davon und deren Eltern nicht mit den Augen, sondern mit den Nasen sehen. Was das auch immer heißen soll."  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe es."  
Myotismon erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Umschreibung, als Hisaki Witze über die hochnäsigen, heiligen Soldaten riss, die sich ohnehin für etwas besseres hielten.  
„Aber er muss gut gewesen sein. Manche Eltern und Schüler haben ganz freundlich und höflich mit ihm geredet, wenn wir sie trafen. Papa hat immer jemanden getroffen, wenn wir etwas erkundet haben. Papa war jeden Tag mit mir woanders, auch als ich nichts mehr sehen konnte. Hier in Tokio gibt es so viel was man erlebt haben muss, aber das schaffst du nicht einmal in einem Monat."  
„Nein, Danke. Wie soll ich sagen – ich mag den Trubel und die Enge der Großstadt nicht."  
„Nein...?", sagte Yuki fast enttäuscht, dabei hätte sie ihrem Onkelchen gerne die Stadt gezeigt, in der Hoffnung es lenkte ihn ab. Aber dass er das als Vampir nicht mochte war für Yuki verständlich.  
„Weißt du, wo Papa, Mama und ich auch oft waren? Dort gefällt es dir bestimmt. In Hokkaido ist auch nicht so warm wie hier", erzählte sie eifrig weiter. „Papas Familie kommt eigentlich von dort. Kennengelernt habe ich sie nie, aber Hokkaido ist wunderschön. Im Frühling sind die Wiesen nicht grün, sondern pink und gelb und rot. Und sie haben auch... Ich weiß nicht, wie sie heißt. Sie war nicht blau aber auch nicht lila. Und sie riecht sehr stark. Mama hat gesagt, da bleiben Motten und Blattläuse weg."  
„Lavendel?"  
„Ja, genau, das war's! Da gibt es auch Felder nur damit!"  
Yuki spürte, dass Myotismon aufmerksam zuhörte und freute sich. Ob es ihn nun interessierte oder nicht, es lenkte ihn zumindest ab. Tatsächlich war er nicht wirklich zu begeistern – aber er wüsste jemanden, dem solch ein Meer aus Blumen gefallen könnte.  
„Oh, und weißt du, dass es in Hokkaido auch viel mehr schneit wie hier? Und wenn es kalt genug ist bauen die Leute Statuen und Figuren aus Schnee. Die leuchten sogar bei Nacht."  
„Das klingt wirklich interessant..."  
„Papa hat auch immer eine Figur mit mir zusammen gebaut. Auch einmal, als ich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Es war schwer, aber lustig. Und Papa ist dort auch immer Ski gefahren."  
„Hisaki konnte Ski fahren?"  
„Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube, er wollte nur vor Mama angeben. Dann hat er sich dabei das Bein gebrochen. Aber da war ich noch viel kleiner."  
Myotismon schaffte es nicht, sein Schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung zu unterdrücken, aber er konnte sich noch so weit beherrschen nicht zu lachen.  
„Papa hat es nie gemocht, wenn er lange im Bett liegen musste. Papa hatte mal eine ganz böse Erkältung, seitdem wurde er immer schnell krank, wenn es Herbst wird. Aber mich hat das gefreut. Dann habe ich bei ihm Bett liegen können. Wir haben uns unter die Decke verkrochen und er hat mir Geschichten erzählt."  
Während Yuki näher zu Myotismon rutschte und es sich erlaubte, sich an ihn zu lehnen, woraufhin er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Das, was Yuki ihm erzählte war seinen Erinnerungen sehr ähnlich.  
„Im Herbst sind wir auch immer nach Kyoto. Mama ist gerne in Kyoto. Und nach Osaka sind wir auch oft. Papa hat da seinen Freund, Onkelchen Eri. Papa sagte, sie waren beide viel unterwegs, haben komische, große Mantel getragen und sind nachts auf Bikes durch Shinagawa bis nach Nerima gefahren. Ich glaube, in Osaka hat Papa mit anderen Musiklehren mal bei einem Konzert mitgespielt. Das war so ein Fest für einen guten Zweck... Er wollte erst nicht, aber Mama hat ihn umstimmen können, es doch mal zu versuchen."  
„Dann war Hisaki zufrieden mit seinem Leben?", unterbrach Myotismon Yuki, doch statt ihrer vorherigen Euphorie weiter ihren Lauf zu lassen, hielt sie sich zurück.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Papa hat mir viel gezeigt und hat mir so viel vorgelesen... Aber da waren immer diese grauen Gedanken. Zwei- oder dreimal ist es vorgekommen, dass ich richtig Angst vor Papa hatte. Er hat mir oder Mama nie weh getan, aber da habe ich gemerkt, dass diese grauen Gedanken nicht im Kopf bleiben. Sie sind ansteckend."  
Yuki rückte noch näher an Myotismon heran. Sie zitterte. Ihre Kleider waren noch nicht ganz trocken.  
„Papa hat die Welt nicht gemocht. Das weiß ich. Weil die grauen Gedanken ihn immer wieder an den Krieg erinnerten und sie haben die Stimmen von Großvater und von den Nachbarn. Aber..."  
Yuki musste pausieren. Sie spürte Tränen hochkommen, schluckte sie aber runter. Sich wieder die Empfindung von Papas Umarmungen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen war schmerzlich. Sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie er sie fast drückte und selbst weinte, an dem Tag wo Mama so mit ihm schimpfte und er seine Frau und seine Tochter um Vergebung bat. Sie hatte die Situation damals nicht wirklich begriffen, aber doch, dass es ihrem Vater Leid tat. So unendlich Leid. Danach hatte es aufgehört, dieser Schneesturm der um Hisaki wehte. Der selbe Schneesturm, der auch Onkelchen umgab.  
Ihr Vater sagte zu ihrer Mutter, dass er sie liebte. Und selbiges sagte er zu seiner Tochter. Er liebte sie. Und es war das Ehrlichste und Reinste, dass Yuki je zu hören bekam.  
„Aber Papa hat Mama und mich geliebt. Jeden Tag. Auch wenn die grauen Gedanken nie verschwanden, er hatte uns. Wir waren ihm wichtiger als das."  
Mit feuchten Augen starrte Yuki geradeaus. Myotismon beugte sich etwas nach vorne und legte den Kopf zur Seite, damit sein Gesicht in ihrem Blickwinkel lag. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie schaute ihn an und auch Yuki hatte die Vermutung, dass Myotismon ihr in die blauen Augen sah.  
„Papa hat sich nicht umgebracht. Stimmt doch, oder?"  
„Hast du Zweifel?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube daran. Ich möchte aber wissen, was jemand denkt, der Papa nicht so kennt wie Mama oder ich. Der ihn vielleicht sogar besser kennt wie wir."  
Der Satz, der Myotismon einfiel strich er sofort wieder. Über die Frage nachzudenken war eigentlich Verschwendung. Hisakis Tod ging auf das Konto Apokalymons. Doch Myotismon fragte sich, was es denn nun bringe ihr zu erklären, dass ihr Vater weder das Opfer eines Unfalls, noch seiner Depressionen war, sondern dass es sich im Grunde um Mord handelte. Hatte sie wirklich nicht mitbekommen, was Deemon erzählte oder tat sie nur so? Und sollte er sie korrigieren? Was würde sie tun? Weinen? Rache schwören? Wie dämlich und unnötig zugleich.  
Wie auch immer, Yuki fragte danach nicht. Sie wollte nur einzig hören, dass ihr Vater kein Selbstmörder war. Nüchtern musste sich Myotismon gestehen - der Hisaki, den er kannte hätte er es zugetraut, dass die grauen Gedanken und der Hass, der in seiner Brust pochte ihn nicht nur an den Rand des Wahnsinns, sondern auch auf die Bahngleise trieb. Wer oder was hätte ihn abhalten sollen?  
Rückblickend jedoch, wenn er an die verliebten Augen von Yukis Mutter dachte, die Myotismon für Hisaki hielt und Yuki beobachtete, die ihrem Vater äußerlich und im Verhalten ähnelten, aber in ihrer Einstellung so ganz anders war. Diesen Hisaki, der neben seinem Digimon auch gelernt hatte zwei Menschen zu lieben kannte Myotismon nicht. Aber er hätte es gerne.  
„Wie kann man nur eine Minute so etwas denken? Hisaki hat viel dummes Zeug getrieben und sich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Aber er hatte die, die er mochte zu schätzen gewusst. Er wäre auf viele dumme Ideen gekommen – aber bestimmt nicht darauf, seinem Leben einfach so würdelos ein Ende zu setzen."  
„Also denkst du das auch...", stellte Yuki fest und obwohl sie glücklich, sogar sehr glücklich über diese Worte schien, kullerten dicke Tränen aus ihren Augen.  
„Wieso weinst du jetzt?"  
„Entschuldige Onkelchen!", flennte sie lauter und Yuki rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen. „Ich habe nur so lange nicht mehr über Papa geredet. Es macht mich traurig. Und dass ihr euch nicht mehr sehen könnt macht mich traurig, dabei hat Papa dich so vermisst. Das ist nicht fair!"  
„Die Welt ist nicht fair. Je früher man das lernt, um so eher wird es erträglicher."  
„Aber es tut mir für dich so Leid. Du wolltest Papa doch auch wiedersehen, Onkelchen!", heulte sie weiter und schien mehr von der Tatsache betroffen zu sein, als Myotismon selbst, wenn sie auch Recht hatte. Er hätte Hisaki wirklich gerne glücklich gewusst, auch wenn er niemals in das Wunderland kehren konnte, dass er sich erträumte. Doch Hisaki schien sich etwas erbaut zu haben, was dem etwas nahe kam. Er hätte Hisaki wirklich gerne so gesehen. Sehen...  
„Vielleicht kann man ja doch etwas machen", murmelte Myotismon und ließ Yuki los. Die Bank, auf der sie beide saßen knirschte, als Myotismon aufstand, aber nicht wegging. Er ging vor Yuki in die Hocke. Sie waren auf Augenhöhe.  
„Was hast du vor, Onkelchen?"  
„Nichts schlimmes", antwortete Myotismon, doch obwohl nichts an ihm verräterisch war, blieb Yuki etwas unsicher. Myotismon streckte die Hand aus, doch sie zuckte, als er ihren Pony streifte.  
„Ich sagte doch, es ist nichts schlimmes. Halt doch einfach still."  
„Sag was du vor hast!"  
„Das wirst du merken. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich bin ein Vampir."  
„Ja, das habe ich."  
„Und die Vampire in deinen Gruselmärchen können viele tolle Dinge, richtig?"  
„Ja... Also willst du zaubern, oder so?"  
„Zaubern ist das falsche Wort. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert. Schließlich bestehe ich aus Daten und du aus Kohlenstoff, das macht es schwieriger."  
„Hä? Ich dachte, ich bestehe aus Fleisch und Knochen?", sagte Yuki verwirrt und Myotismon hob nur stumm die Augenbrauen, blinzelte einmal und unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen. Währenddessen hatte Yuki darüber nachgedacht und als sie zu dem Schluss kam, dass das mit Kohlenstoff doch irgendwie Sinn machte – Kohle wurde ja weiß wenn man sie verbrannte, also bestehen Knochen aus Kohle, oder nicht? -, versuchte Myotismon wieder die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken. Doch wieder fuhr ihr Körper zusammen.  
„Du vertraust mir doch, oder Yukino?"  
„Nun...", antwortete Yuki weiter misstrauisch. Sie fragte sich, ob sie den Angreifer ihrer Mutter Glauben schenke konnte, geschweige denn ob es überhaupt intelligent war einem Vampir zu vertrauen. Aber es war Onkelchen. Es war Papas Freund. Und das Wichtigste – sie mochte ihn. Deswegen wollte sie ihm ja noch einmal vertrauen.  
Ein sehr zaghaftes „Mhmm" ertönte und Yuki nickte, sie zuckte aber, als sich etwas auf ihre Augen legte. Das war Onkelchens Hand.  
„Denke für einen Moment an gar nichts. Und lass dich einfach fallen. In Ordnung?"  
„...In Ordnung."  
Einmal holte Yuki tief Luft und als sie diese ausatmete glaubte sie wirklich ihr Körper würde nach hinten kippen, obwohl sie weiter brav auf der Bank saß. Sie fiel, mental, und schaffte Platz für etwas anderes, dass Yuki nie angemessen beschreiben könnte. Dafür kannte sie zu wenig Abgründe. Zu wenig Böses. Aber was entfernt an dieses Gefühl kam, war der Gedanken, dass es Onkelchen war. Und ehe sie sich auch nur Gedanken machen konnte – was sie ja eigentlich nicht sollte -, nahm Myotismon seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht.  
„Mach die Augen auf", befahl er ihr und Yuki dachte nicht darüber nach, ob ihre Lider geschlossen waren oder nicht, sondern sagte sich, dass sie es einfach machen sollte. Und sie sah etwas.  
Wegen der blonden Haare und der blauen Augen dachte Yuki für einen Moment wirklich, es wäre ihr Vater, aber sie merkte schnell, dass er es nicht war. Das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr war länger und die Haut war unnatürlich aschfarben und die Lippen violett. Und die Zähne. Diese langen Eckzähne.  
Yuki streckte ihre Hände aus und berührte dieses Gesicht und als sie die kalte Haut fühlte, die Wangenknochen und die Haare verstand sie es. Das vor ihr war Onkelchen.  
Kaum das die Erkenntnis ihren Verstand erreichte, war der Zauber vorbei. Myotismons Gestalt verblasste vor Yuki und ihre Welt wurde wieder in nichtssagendes Grau gehüllt. Mehr konnte Myotismon für sie nicht machen. Dazu fehlte ihm die Macht.  
Ihre Daumen führen über die restlichen Finger an der jeweiligen Hand, ihr Gesicht starrte regungslos geradeaus. Yukis Kopf war immer noch leer und war überfordert mit dem, was sie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte _gesehen_ , wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden.  
„Ich... Onkelchen...", stammelte sie los und schluckte dass, was sich in ihrem Hals sammelte wieder runter, ehe sie sich doch dazu entschied zu lächeln. „Ich hatte Recht. Du bist hübsch."  
„Das ist alles, was dir einfällt?", fragte Myotismon und klang tatsächlich etwas enttäuscht über diese Reaktion. Yuki begriff nicht ganz weshalb, schließlich war das ein Kompliment.  
Dann aber, als Myotismon schon mit nichts mehr rechnete, rutschte Yuki von der Bank, griff nach ihm und als sie Myotismon zu fassen bekam drückte sie sich an ihm.  
„Dankeschön... Das war so lieb von dir", murmelte Yuki in den Stoff des Anzugs.  
„Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Das war im Grunde nur ein kleiner, willkommener Nebeneffekt. Siehe es als Ausgleich, dass du mich in deinen Kopf hast schauen lassen. Und dass du mich vor Deemons Zorn weitgehend bewahrt hast. Wir sind damit quitt."  
„In meinem Kopf?", wiederholte Yuki verblüfft. „Was wolltest du da?"  
„Nur etwa stöbern. Du hast ziemlich viel krudes Zeug da drin. Was nicht überraschend ist. Aber für dein Alter hast du sehr klare und starke Erinnerungen. Besonders die an deinen Vater."  
Yuki sagte nichts, sie überlegte nur ob sie Myotismon Worte richtig interpretierte. Die Vorstellung allein war seltsam und unheimlich (aber wen wunderte das bei einem Vampir?). Aber auch die Vorstellung, dass Onkelchen so wenigstens die Möglichkeit hatte Papa zu sehen stimmte Yuki glücklich. Sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn und irgendwie konnte Myotismon nicht anders wie ihre Umarmung diesmal zu erwidern. Sie nervte ihn, machte nur Ärger und so langsam fürchtete Myotismon, Hisaki hätte absichtlich ihren sturen Charakter gefördert, nur um ihn irgendwann damit den Alltag zu erschweren. Aber so schlimm war Yuki nicht. Dumm war sie ja auch nicht, sogar recht gewitzt, dafür dass sie gehandicapt war. Für einen Mensch war sie in Ordnung.  
Und wichtiger noch – sie war die Tochter seines Partners. Das Letzte, was von Hisaki noch im Diesseits wahrte. Die Inkarnation eines alten Versprechens an sein Digimon. Und Versprechen hielt man. Versprechen an die Liebsten mussten gewahrt und geehrt werden und waren heiliger wie ein Gelöbnis an eine omnipräsente, aber nicht greifbare oder zu verstehende Obrigkeit.  
„Das du blind bist stört dich, oder?", fragte Myotismon einer paradoxen Ruhe, die keine war. Eine Ruhe vor dem Sturm, die Yuki vielleicht bemerkt hätte, würde sie nicht noch immer rührselige und frühkindliche amouröse Gefühle hegen.  
„Ein bisschen ja... Es gibt Dinge, die ich nie verstehen kann, weil ich sie nie sehen werde."  
„Macht dich das traurig? Wütend?", fragte er weiter und Yuki nickte leicht.  
„Für manches reicht meine Fantasie nicht. Dein Wunderland zum Beispiel. Ich werde es nie sehen können. Und wenn es dort so viele Digimon gibt wie dich oder Herr Deemon..."  
„Oh, vor solchen Digimon brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Es gibt schließlich nicht viele Exemplare, die sich mit mir messen können. Sie würden es nicht wagen, dir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen."  
„Also... kann ich doch ins Wunderla – ich meine, in die Digiwelt?"  
Plötzlich gar nicht mehr so traurig hielt sich Yuki nicht mehr so sehr an Myotismon fest, jedoch hielt er sie weiter dort, wo sie stand. Dass Onkelchen stark war wunderte Yuki eigentlich überhaupt nicht, aber es nun so zu spüren verlieh ihr ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
„Vielleicht musst du es ja auch nicht. Vielleicht kann ja das Wunderland zu dir kommen, so wie ich auch", sagte er weiter ruhig und wenn Yuki auch nicht sah, wie Myotismon grinste – sie hörte es regelrecht und dass es weder freundlich, noch charismatisch noch sonst etwas dergleichen war.  
„Zu mir? Aber das geht doch gar nicht."  
„Im Wunderland ist alles möglich, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Schon..."  
„Und ich bin ein König. Könige haben viel Macht. Wer Macht hat, kann Dinge bewegen, wovon andere nur träumen können."  
„Und ein Vampir bist du auch", merkte Yuki noch an, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es so gut war Myotismon auf diese Art weiter zu bestätigen.  
„Vampire haben auch viel Macht. Vampire können viele coole Dinge, die Menschen nicht können."  
„Gut. Du hast es verstanden."  
Myotismons Hand strich Yuki über den Kopf. Es war für Yuki zwar zärtlich, aber nicht liebevoll. Es war eher gruselig. Das war sie ja gewohnt von ihm. Jedoch machte es Yuki nicht so viel aus. Dieses gruslige mochte sie doch schließlich an ihm. Die unheimlicher Geister, die Onkelchen umgaben spürte sie auch nicht mehr sehr so deutlich. Sie versuchten Yuki nicht mehr fern zu halten, sondern die Aura zog sie an. An den Rand eines Abgrundes, den sie selbst bei vollster Sehkraft nicht erkennen würde.  
„Es ist bedauernswert, dass ich dir nicht dauerhaft dein Augenlicht wiedergeben kann. Bestimmt hänseln dich die anderen Kinder deswegen." „Ein bisschen... Sie finden meinem Stab albern. Und das ich manchmal da hinstarre, wo niemand ist, wenn ich mit anderen rede." „Und bestimmt tuscheln sie auch. Ich weiß, die Leute haben das bei deinem Vater gemacht. Weil er blond war und nicht aussah wie die meisten Kinder. Bestimmt ist es bei dir genauso." „Ja. Ein wenig..."  
Yukis ohnehin schon leer wirkender Blick verlor nun auch noch ihren Glanz. Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins war aber noch nicht benebelt – oder, so wie es aussah zugeschneit geworden und hinterfragte noch ein wenig. Wieso auf einmal machte es ihr was aus, dass andere schauten? Natürlich war es lieber, wenn sie die Blicke nicht auf sich spüren würde und Kinder, die nicht wussten was Blinde waren keine allzu lauten, unangenehme Fragen stellten. Aber es war nie niederschmetternd gewesen oder dass sich Yuki allein deswegen in Grund und Boden schämte. Auch wenn ein anderen darauf kam sie zu hänseln oder sie aufzuziehen wehrte sie sich immer lauthals.  
Aber wehren war anstrengend, dass zumindest sagte das verdächtig verzerrte Echo ihrer eigenen Stimme und das war es auch. Seine eigenen Position zu verteidigen war mühselig. Sich zu behaupten wenn man eingeschränkt war war schwierig und kraftaufwendig. Onkelchen hatte diese Probleme sicher nicht, mächtig wie er war.  
„Weißt du, so langsam gewöhne ich mich ja an deine Anwesenheit. Und weil du die Tochter meines Partners bist, ist es nahezu meine Pflicht ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, nachdem er nun verschieden ist. Dir soll es schließlich gut gehen. Und dafür kann ich sorgen."  
„Das ist... lieb von dir..."  
Nur noch Schnee in ihrem Kopf sehend, der Yuki zudem glauben ließ dass es bitterkalt war – und das mitten im Sommer – schwanden ihre Sinne dahin. Nur Myotismons fast zu nettes Streicheln auf ihren Haar spürte sie, nicht aber die anderen verräterischen Anzeichen, die sie alarmiert und gesagt hätten, dass Myotismon auf ihren Hals starrte. Er würde sie aber nicht einfach aussaugen und liegen lassen wie ihre Mutter oder die Frauen davor. Es wäre nur ein kurzer Biss. Er würde sie einfach behalten. Es war ja auch in Hisakis Interesse, wenn sein Digimon auf seine Tochter Acht gab und ihr als Erste die Ehre zu Teil werden ließ der absoluten Gleichheit näher zu kommen. Dann würde ihr Kopf keine schädlichen Gedanken mehr ausbrüten, die in einer Gesellschaft, die der Digiwelt leider sehr ähnelte ohnehin nur verlacht wurden. Myotismon müsste sich nur überlegen, was er dann mit der Kleinen machte, sobald sie unter seinem Bann stand. Vorerst irgendwo verstecken, damit kein Mensch und kein Digimon sie fand.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich bei deinem Onkelchen dafür angemessen bedankst?"  
Yuki sagte nichts, sie hob nur ihre Arme für eine Umarmung hoch. Sie reagierte nicht auf Myotismons düsteres Lachen, nicht auf die erdrückende Spannung um sie herum, sondern nahm weiterhin nur wahr, wie er ihr weiter über den Kopf strich. Irgendwann hörte er damit auf. Er überlegte. Etwas war anders an ihrer Erscheinung. Etwas fehlte. Da erinnerte er sich wieder.  
„Eine deiner Haarspangen fehlt."  
„Ja... Herr Deemon hat sie mir aus den Haaren gerissen", sagte Yuki geistesabwesend.  
„Wie unhöflich. So geht man doch nicht mit einer jungen Dame um. Aber gut, dass ich sie gefunden habe. Du kannst sie wieder haben."  
„Danke... Onkelchen..."  
Yuki streckte zwar beide Hände aus um so die Haarspange wieder an sich zu nehmen, aber Myotismon gab sie ihr nicht, sondern Yuki spürte seine Finger in ihren Haaren und sie ließ es zu. Wollte er das machen? Wie nett, dachte sie. Erinnerte sie wieder an Papa...  
Das war kurz nach dem Abend, an dem sich Mama und Papa so stritten und er Yuki um Verzeihung bat. Danach war gut. Danach war er ruhiger und hörte auf zu befehlen. Stattdessen fragte er sie. An einem Tag verlor Yuki schon einmal ihre Haarspange. Ihr Vater nahm sie an sich, doch statt ihr zu sagen, sie solle das selbst machen, fragte er.  
 _Willst du oder soll ich dir helfen, Häschen?_ , fragte er und Yuki entschied sich es selbst zu machen. Es gelang ihr nicht und schließlich bat sie doch um Hilfe, als ihr Pony dabei war sich zu verheddern. Sie entschuldigte sich, aber Papa sagte, dass es okay sei wenn sie es nicht hinbekam. Wichtiger war, sie hatte es versucht, aus freien Stücken, nicht weil er das wollte.  
Und als Myotismon sie gerade packte, um im Anschluss zu der zugegeben für ihn doch freundlichen Geste vorsichtig in den dürren Hals zu beißen, kam Yukis Bewusstsein wieder. Der Schnee verschwand und ihr offenbarte sich Schwärze. Ein tiefer, dunkler, endloser Abgrund an dessen Rand sie stand.  
„ _Nein!"_ , schrie Yuki los, ging einen Schritt zurück und schlug dabei in ihrer Panik gegen Myotismons Hand. Die Haarspange fiel ihm dabei aus den Fingern, aber das realisierte er erst nicht, sondern wunderte sich, wie Yuki es schaffte aus dieser Trance zu kommen. Er hatte doch ihren Geist fest im Griff, nachdem er es doch geschafft hatte, dass sie sich ihm öffnete.  
Als wüsste Yuki, was für ein Gesicht Myotismon zog war ihr die Situation mehr wie unangenehm. Ihr war nicht bewusst was Myotismon mit ihr gemacht oder vor hatte, aber dass er seine Vampirkräfte a la Graf Dracula benutzte um irgendwas mit ihr zu machen ahnte sie. Unangenehmer war ihr nur, dass sie Onkelchen auf die Hand geschlagen hatte.  
„Ent... Entschuldigung. E-es war nett gemeint von dir. Aber ich möchte es selbst versuchen", erklärte Yuki nervös. Unter Myotismons fassungslosen Blicken ging Yuki auf ihre Knie und tastete den Boden nach ihrer Haarspange ab. Sie zitterte etwas dabei, als sie sich vorstellte, dass Myotismon vermutlich wutentbrannt war. Schließlich fand sie die Haarspange mit dem blauen Schmetterling und mit zittrigen Händen klemmte Yuki diese wieder ins Haar, wenn auch etwas schief.  
„Bitte. Sein nicht böse auf mich, Onkelchen", bettelte Yuki reumütig. „Ich verstehe, dass du es vielleicht gut gemeint hast aber, ich... Ich kann das alleine."  
„ _Was_ kannst du alleine?", knurrte Myotismon und stand wieder auf. Nun stand Yuki in seinem Schatten und das spürte sie auch.  
„Ich kann auch ohne Hilfe klar kommen. Es ist echt lieb von dir, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber ich will alleine entscheiden. Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, dann komme ich gerne zu dir, aber ich muss es erst alleine versuchen."  
„Glaubst du, nach einem Abend wie diesem würde ich dir eine gesunde Selbsteinschätzung zumuten? Das du nicht gegrillt wurdest verdankst du mir."  
„Und wem hast du es zu verdanken, dass Herr Deemon dich nicht aufgespießt hat?", baffte Yuki zurück. Unklug wie sie gestand, aber auch wenn sie Angst hatte und die Beine zitterten versuchte sie stramm zu stehen.  
„Ich mag es nicht blind zu sein, aber so bin ich halt. Damit muss ich leben. Papa hat gesagt, dass ich auch wenn ich blind bin werden kann, was ich will."  
„Du redest dummes Zeug, so wie immer. Du wirst immer eingeschränkt sein und immer anders. Außenseiter nennt man so etwas wie dich."  
„Na und? Ich will auch gar nicht so sein wie jeder andere! Du bist doch auch nicht wie jeder andere Vampir und ich mag dich trotzdem, auch wenn du das nicht verstehen kannst oder willst!"  
Yukis Zittern erstarb. Sie glaubte Myotismon würde wütend auf sie herabblicken und genauso wütend und entschlossen starrte sie zurück. Jedoch war Myotismon nicht wütend. Vielmehr etwas verwirrt über dieses Deja-Vu. Weil er eben lange schwieg, sich nicht einmal bewegte lösten sich Yukis verkrampfte Gesichtszüge wieder.  
„Onkelchen... Was meinte Herr Deemon mit Gleichheit? Was willst du mit meiner Welt machen?"  
Eigentlich wusste Yuki die Antwort und das wusste Myotismon auch. Ob sie verstand was er mit Gleichheit meinte, da war sich Myotismon nicht sicher. Aber er würde es durchsetzen. Mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln und wenn es sein müsste auch mit Opfern, so viele wie eben nötig waren. Und das ahnte sie. Yuki wusste, Onkelchen hatte nichts Nettes im Sinn. Er war ein Vampir, ein dunkles Wesen, natürlich was das, was er dachte für jemanden wie sie nicht nett. Doch wie groß der Unterschied zwischen _nicht nett_ und _geradezu furchterregend_ war wurde Yuki nun erst bewusst.  
Dracula, der ja auch etwas mehr wie nur nicht nett war kam nach London um die Menschen dort zu Kreaturen der Nacht zu machen, so wie er eines war und mit ihm als König die Stadt unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, wenn nicht gar ganz England. Wenn Onkelchen...  
„Das kannst du nicht verstehen", antwortete ihr Myotismon fast tadelnd. „Dein Vater würde es. Aber du bist noch zu jung. Um wirklich zu verstehen, müsstest du das wissen und erleben, dass dein Vater und ich haben. Es zu erzählen reicht da nicht."  
„Also Papa würde es verstehen? Heißt das, Papa würde es in Ordnung finden, was du hier machst? Oder... -", Yuki legte ihre Hand auf ihren Hals, „- was du eben machen wolltest? Würde er?"  
Alle Stimmen des Wunderlandes ertönten gleichzeitig in Myotismons Kopf und sie alle riefen _Nein_!  
Und das war die Wahrheit, die er sich eingestehen musste.  
Piedmon und Sanzomon taten ihn einst einen Gefallen, als er von Hisakis Tod erfuhr. Der einzige moralische Widerstand den er besaß war damit nichtig. Zuvor hatte sich Myotismon gefragt, was sein Partner zu diesem Plan gesagt hätte. Ob er es gut heißen hätte, wenn Myotismon die Reale Welt und die Digiwelt den Erdboden gleich machte. Die Reale Welt wäre Hisaki sicher egal gewesen – zumindest damals –, aber die Digiwelt liebte er ja so sehr, wie sie war oder hätte werden können nach der Apartheid. Aber man hätte darüber diskutieren können. Doch hätte Alice zugestimmt, dass der Schwarze König zum Jabberwock werden musste? Wäre Hisaki wirklich zufrieden damit gewesen, wenn sie alle absolut gleich wären? Denn wenn Myotismon für einen Moment absolut ehrlich zu sich war wusste er, dass Hisaki das nicht gut gefunden hätte. Hisaki wünschte sich Akzeptanz, keine Gleichmacherei. Mit seinem Tod waren Myotismons Sorgen aber passé und das allgegenwärtige Ende der Zeit hätte sie vielleicht wieder vereint.  
Doch Yuki nun vor sich zu sehen bestätigte nur mehr, dass er und Hisaki sich nicht so ähnlich waren, wie er immer dachte. Hisaki liebte die verdrehte Fantasiewelt mit ihrer Diversität. Er hätte keine Gleichheit gewollt. Myotismon Sicht war aber, dass es sonst keine andere Möglichkeit mehr für diese Welten gab. Es musste enden, ein für alle Mal. Wenn er Yuki mitnahm, was soll's? Früher oder später würde sie ohnehin in den Abgrund der Nichtigkeit gezogen werden. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob er sie nun mitnahm oder erst später?  
Aber das dachte er sich ja schon bei Sanzomon. Und sie konnte er nicht mitnehmen. Er konnte nicht. Und Yuki und damit indirekt auch Hisaki konnte er auch nichtmit sich in den ewigen Abgrund der Trostlosigkeit ziehen.  
Myotismon ging einen Schritt zurück. Dann noch einen und entfernte sich immer weiter von Yuki.  
„Onkelchen? Onkelchen, was ist los?", rief Yuki, als sie hörte wie der Kies unter Myotismon Stiefeln knirschte, sich aber das Geräusch von ihr entfernte. „Onkelch-"  
Vor Yuki peitschte etwas auf den Boden. Das selbe Geräusch und die selbe Vibration hatte sie schon einmal wahrgenommen. Das Geräusch elektrischer Energie. Myotismons Albtraumkralle. Sie blieb wie erstarrt stehen.  
„Geh nach Hause", rief Myotismon ihr zu und ging noch einen Schritt zurück.  
„Aber..."  
„Geh! Du hast im Wunderland nichts verloren. Das Wunderland ist ein Kriegsgebiet und dein Vater wusste das. Wenn das Wunderland so wunderbar ist, wieso wacht Alice am Ende immer wieder auf? Selbst sie wollte nicht dort bleiben, weil es jeden in den Wahnsinn treibt! Das ist die Quintessenz dieses Nonsens-Märchens. Träume haben in der Realität nichts verloren."  
„Nein! Das stimmt nicht!", antwortete Yuki patzig, was Myotismon nur noch wütender machte.  
„Kannst du auch etwas anderes, wie mir ständig zu widersprechen?!"  
„Es stimmt aber nicht, was du sagst und Papa wäre meiner Meinung. Man kann träumen wann und was man will – aber man muss auch aufwachen. Ständig wach zu sein ist genauso schlecht wie ständig zu träumen. Das macht einen verrückt! Alice hat das gewusst und Papa wusste das auch und wenn du ehrlich wärst, wüsstest du das auch! Papa war wach, hat aber trotzdem nicht aufgehört an Träume zu glauben!"  
Wieder peitschte die Albtraumkralle die Luft, diesmal direkt neben Yuki. Die Spitze hatte ihr Haar gestreift. Und verängstigt sank sie auf ihre Knie.  
„Das ist die letzte Warnung. Ich hab es gut mit dir gemeint, weil du Hisakis Tochter bist. Ich wollte es dir ersparen, aus einem Traum aufzuwachen. Aber wenn du nicht hörst..."  
Wie als hätte Yuki gesehen, dass Myotismon ausholte hob sie die Schultern an, senkte den Kopf und kniff die Augen zu. Er würde nicht direkt zuschlagen. Nur streifen, das reichte. Hauptsache sie blieb fort. Oder dass sie anfing ihn zu hassen. Das war viel, viel besser. Irgendwann muss sie lernen, dass die Welt nicht wunderbar war. Hisaki schien das in seiner Erziehung versäumt zu haben. Dann war das wohl nun seine Aufgabe, ihr das klar zu machen. Myotismon hätte ihr diese Erfahrung ja wirklich gerne erspart. Aber anders schien sie sonst nicht zu lernen, dass es sinnlos war an Träume festzuhalten. Oder an Hoffnungen, unterstützt durch das vage Ich-Gefühl. Einem _Herz_. Diese Dinge hatten in Welt der Starken und Irren keinen Wert.  
„Yuki! Yukiiii!"  
Myotismon schreckte auf und dachte sich, dass er diesen Rotschopf der da angerannt kam doch kannte, bis die Person wieder schrie:  
„Geh weg von meiner Tochter!"  
Asami holte weit aus und warf dem, der vor ihrer zitternden Tochter stand die Packung mit den Knoblauch-Crackern entgegen. Die Packung flog an Myotismon vorbei, ohne dass er sich die Mühe machen musste auszuweichen. Der Knoblauchgeruch aber, der das mit sich brachte war stark und löst in ihm Übelkeit aus. Ekel verzog sein Gesicht und er ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück, während Asami zu Yuki lief und sie in den Arm nahm.  
„Yuki! Dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist hier!", sagte Asami aufgebracht und den Tränen nah, nahm ihr Kind in den Arm. „Yuki, was ist dir zugestoßen?! Du hast Kratzer im Gesicht und deine Kleider sind ja feucht!"  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, Mama..."  
„Wieso bist du alleine weg? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht mit Fremden mit! Ich hatte Angst dir ist etwas passiert!"  
„Mama, das ist kein Fremder! Onkelchen hat mir nichts gemacht."  
Aber Asami hörte Yuki nicht zu, aber bei dem Wort _Onkelchen_ sah sie doch noch einmal zu Myotismon hinüber und erkannte in ihn den Angreifer vom Friedhof wieder. Ihr Puls wurde schneller und mit dem verbundenen Pochen schmerzte ihr Hals, genau dort wo die Löcher waren. Von seinen Zähnen. Die unnatürlich langen Zähne.  
Sie hatte es sich nicht eingebildet, sie wusste es. Er war wirklich ein Vampir. Und er strahlte immer noch diese kühle Aura aus, die gepaart mit seinem ausländischen Aussehen Hisaki ähnlich war.  
„Hör auf damit...", knurrte Asami ihn an, Myotismon war unbeeindruckt.  
„Ich habe ihr kein Leid zugefügt. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte sie sicher nach Hause bringen, wie es meine Ehre von mir erwartet."  
„Sei still! Ich weiß, was du bist, also verkauf mich nicht für dumm! Und hör endlich damit auf so zu stehen und zu reden wie mein Mann! Ich falle bestimmt nicht zweimal auf den selben Trick rein!"  
„Mama..."  
Yukis Protest wurde im Keim erstickt, als ihre Mutter sie enger an ihre Brust drückte. Myotismon hingegen sagte nichts mehr. Er stand nur da und sah sich die beiden Menschen vor ihm an, mit dem Wissen, dass das vor ihm die Familie seines Kapellmeisters war.  
Und da Myotismon keine Anstalten machte zu verschwinden packte Asami nun auch ihr Kruzifix aus, dass nicht mehr war wie zwei zusammengebundene Stifte. Es war ein kläglicher Anblick und Myotismon musste fast darüber lachen, besonders weil Asami ihm das Ding voller Überzeugung entgegenhielt.  
„Was soll das werden?"  
„Ich hab dich gewarnt! Bleib uns vom Leib! Ich habe vor dir keine Angst!"  
„Mama!"  
„Ist gut, Yuki. Er wird dir nichts mehr tun."  
„Mama, jetzt hör doch mal zu! Onkelchen hat nichts gemacht! Er ist Papas Freund!", schrie Yuki weiter und zerrte an den Kleidern ihrer Mutter. Verwirrt starrte Asami Yuki an und wechselte zwischen ihr und Myotismon hin und her.  
„Er ist Papas Freund aus dem Wunderland! Er wusste nicht, wer wir sind. Und ich wusste es erst auch nicht. Aber er hat mir nicht weh getan. Er hat mich vom Jabberwock beschützt. Bitte tu ihm nichts, Mama!"  
„Das... Er...", stotterte Asami. Nun blieb ihr Blick wie erstarrt auf Myotismon. Ihr selbstgemachtes Kruzifix fiel ihr aus der Hand, als sie sich an jede einzelne Wunderland-Geschichte erinnerte, die Hisaki ihr erzählte. Obwohl sie ihm glaubte, hielt sie vieles davon, was Hisaki über Digimon, das Dunkle Meer, Apartheid und Krieg erzählte für Metaphern und Allegorien. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass das was Hisaki erzählte wirklich genauso geschehen war. Sie begann nun Myotismon genau zu beobachten und ihr wurde klar, warum sich Myotismon und Hisaki so ähnelten.  
„Asami! Asami!", rief Masato hinter ihr. Seine Schwiegertochter hatte er erst aus den Augen verloren, nachdem sie einfach aus dem Auto sprang, ehe er überhaupt nach einem Parkplatz suchen konnte. Er irrte etwas durch die dunklen Ecken, aber nun sah er Asamis rote Haare im dunklen, dann mit Yuki im Arm auf den Boden kniend und rannte hin. Myotismon sah er aufgrund der dunklen Kleidung gar nicht, erst als er fast neben Asami und Yuki stehen blieb.  
„Asami, Yukino, ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte er und atmete schnell. Er wartete allerdings keine Antwort ab, sondern bemerkte nun die dunkle Gestalt vor ihm. Auch Masato glaubte dieser große, schlanke und blonde Kerl mit der dunklen Kleidung war der Hisaki, einst noch mit Straßengangs durch die Bezirke zog und randalierte. Aber für einen von einer Bosozoku-Gang wirkte er zu adrett. Genauso verwirrt auch wie Masato es war, war auch Myotismon. Er wusste nicht, wo er diesen älteren Mann mit Vollbart einordnen sollte und auch Yuki erkannte die Stimme nicht sofort. Sie überlegte und erst als ihre Mutter sagte, „Uns geht es gut, Masato...", erinnerte sie sich.  
„Großvater?", fragte Yuki vorsichtig und leise. „Du bist auch hier?"  
„Yukino, wer ist dieser Mann?", fragte Masato und stellte sich vor Asami und Yuki.  
„Mach ihn bitte nichts, Großvater. Das ist Papas Freund! Das ist der Schwarze König, von dem er immer erzähl hat. Papa hat die Wahrheit gesagt."  
Noch ein letztes Mal blickte er verwirrt zu Yuki, bis er sich voll und ganz auf Myotismon konzentrierte, der immer noch nicht ganz verstand, was dieser alte Mann von ihm wollte und ihn so komisch von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Asami klammerte ihre Tochter noch mehr in ihre Arme.  
„Der Schwarze König... Stimmt. Hisakis Lieblingsbuch war Alice im Wunderland", murmelte Masato grüblerisch und seine dunklen Augen blitzten auf. Yuki nannte das Schlüsselwort bereits – Freund.  
„Du... du bist Tsukaimon. Von dir hat Hisaki immer gesprochen. Du bist Tsukaimon, richtig?", fragte Masato dieses Wesen, dass nicht nur äußerlich, sondern in seiner Gesamtheit Hisaki schrecklich ähnelte und ihn genauso wie seinen Sohn ansah, wenn der Hass in seinem Herz loderte. Langsam begriff Myotismon auch, warum dieser Mensch ihn so ins Visier nahm und auch wusste, was er früher einmal war. Und Yuki nannte ihn _Großvater_.  
Dieser Mann war Hisakis Vater. Dieser Mann war Hisakis Jabberwock.  
Masato entging trotz der Dunkelheit nicht, wie sich Myotismons Augenbrauen hinter der Maske tief senkten, er sich hinter geschlossenen Lippen auf die Zähne biss und eine Hand, leicht hinter sich versteckt zur Faust ballte. Genau wie Hisaki, wenn er mit aller Macht versuchte seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken, wenn er und sein Vater sich wieder stritten.  
„Du weißt also, wer ich bin?", rief Masato dem wütenden Vampir zu. „Hat Hisaki es dir erzählt? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, er wird versucht haben nicht daran zu denken, aber etwas an ihn hat alles verraten. Er hat in Fabeln gesprochen? Bestimmt hat er es hinter Metaphern versteckt und du warst schlau genug zu begreifen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte? Vier Jahre waren es in deiner Welt? War er dir sehr wichtig? Immerhin war er ein Kind und du warst... etwas anderes."  
„Was weiß ein Jabberwock schon...?", knurrte Myotismon. Er war zwar leise, aber Masato hörte es trotzdem. Er begann zu schmunzeln und drückte beide Hände in die Hüften.  
„Jabberwock? Das war ich also? Die schlimmste, unbeherrschbarste Kreatur im Wunderland... Aber die nur im Baum sitzt und mit sich selbst redet. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mich schockieren oder amüsieren soll. Oh, Hisaki, ich hätte dir andere Geschichten vorlesen sollen, dann wäre ich vielleicht schlau aus dir geworden."  
Masato lachte kurz auf, Asami und Yuki verstanden nicht weshalb. Für Myotismon kam es so vor, als machte sich dieser Mann über seinen Partner lustig. Eine widerliche Kreatur. Eine, die er nicht leben lassen konnte, für das, was er tat, selbst wenn es nicht bewusst war. Allein dass er existierte und Hisaki verurteilte, für etwas auf dass er keinen Einfluss besaß, genauso wie die Hohen Serums es mit den Virus-Typen taten.  
Die Hohen Serums wurden für ihre Arroganz gerichtet. Das musste dieser Mensch auch. Und es war nötig. Mehr wie nötig. Er sollte nicht zu nah an Hisakis Familie heran.  
 _(Er nahm's vorpale Schwert zur Hand nach dem kattmanen Feind er spürt -)_  
Dann hätte Hisaki Frieden, wenn der Jabberwock endlich starb wie in Alice hinter den Spiegeln.  
 _(Eins zwo! Eins zwo! Und so und so die Klinge führt er schnacke-schnick schlug ab den Kopf! -_ )  
„Du hasst mich", fragte Masato weiter und sein Lächeln verschwand. „Ich erkenne es in deinen Augen. Sie sind Hisakis ähnlich. Er sah mich genauso an. Ein Teil von ihm lebt in dir weiter. Wohl auch sein Hass auf die Welt, den ich genährt habe. Bestimmt wollte er nie mehr nach Hause. Er wollte in deiner Welt bleiben. Mit seinen Freunden. Bei dir. Habe ich Recht?"  
Myotismon rührte sich nicht, aber Masato wusste dennoch, dass es so war. Auch wenn er schwieg, Myotismons nonverbale Signale verrieten ihm alles. Auch was er dachte. Masato glaubte, sein Gegenüber würde ihn am liebsten erwürgen, aber dass verwarf Myotismon schon. Er würde seine Fledermäuse einfach auf ihn hetzen. Das war schmerzlich, aber schnell.  
Er hob seine Hand, als Masato ein, zwei Schritte auf ihn zuging. Yuki rief wieder nach ihm, nannte ihn dabei wieder Großvater, obwohl sie doch gar nicht verwandt waren und sie das auch wusste. Sie wusste sogar, wie dieser Mann ihren Vater behandelte. Um so besser, wenn Myotismon ihn ausradierte. Dann würde sein erster Triumph in dieser Welt eben der über den Jabberwock sein. So konnte er Hisaki sie letzte Ehre erweisen und gleichzeitig dafür Sorgen, dass nicht Yuki auch in diese Fänge geriet. Nicht mal in Myotismons, wenn sie endlich genug Angst hätte.  
Myotismon kreuzte die Arme. Ein Gruselflügel, das reichte.  
Doch dann schloss Masato Amano die Augen und mit den Armen eng an seinem Körper verbeugte er sich vor Myotismon.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du dich um meinen Sohn und nun auch um meine Enkelin gekümmert hast", sprach Masato ruhig und höflich, beinah sogar ehrfürchtig, ohne sich zu erheben. Myotismons Mund fiel auf, da er erst nicht glaubte, was er da hörte, genauso wie Asami und Yuki.  
„Hisaki und ich hatten stets ein schwieriges Verhältnis. Hisaki war eigen und tat sich schwer mit der Welt. Meine Art und unsere Gesellschaft machten ihn krank, doch bis mir dies klar wurde, wurde ich bereits mit Einsamkeit gestraft. Wir leben in einer Welt, in der allein Abstammung und Status zählen und ich habe mich diesem Druck zu meinem eigenem Wohl ergeben. Dass Hisaki sich in eine Wunderwelt flüchtete kann ich ihn nicht verübeln. Ich weiß nicht, was er in deiner Welt erlebte, aber es muss ihn glücklich gemacht haben. Du bist ihm ein sehr guter Freund gewesen. Dafür danke ich dir."  
Voller Fassungslosigkeit starrte Myotismon weiter auf den Mensch, der sich immer noch nicht erhob. Auch Asami konnte nicht glauben, was sie von ihrem Schwiegervater hörte, aber es bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass Masato schrecklich einsam war, dass aber erst einsah, nachdem er nichts mehr hatte. Sie ließ von ihrer Tochter ab, was Yuki nutzte um mit ausgestreckten Armen und langsamen Schritten zu ihrem Großvater zu laufen. Sie bekam einen Teil seines Blazers zu fassen und tastete sich von dort näher zu ihm, bis sie seine Hand berührte, dann erst erhob sich Masato auch.  
„Du tust Onkelchen nichts, Großvater?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
„Nein, Yukino. Ich werde Hisakis Freund nichts tun."  
„Hast du gehört, Onkelchen? Alles ist gut!", rief sie Myotismon zu und schien bereits vergessen zu haben, wie er vor ein paar Minuten noch mit ihr umgesprungen war. Sie lächelte genau in seine Richtung, was vermutlich eher Zufall war und gleichzeitig doch, als wollte sie ihn damit bitten herzukommen. Und er verstand nicht wieso. Wieso wollte sie immer noch, dass er bei ihr blieb?  
 _(So wie bei dir Sanzomon)_  
Und so wie bei Sanzomon konnte er es immer noch nicht nachvollziehen.  
„Onkelchen?! Sag was! Bitte, komm doch her. Du hast doch gehört, dass Großvater nicht böse ist. Es tut ihm doch Leid. Gib Großvater auch eine Chance. Für Papa! Er hätte das bestimmt gewollt", sagte Yuki überzeugt von dem was sie sagte, aber Myotismon war sich nicht sicher. Er war sich überhaupt nicht mehr in irgendeinem Punkt sicher. Der Jabberwock war nicht mehr der Jabberwock, den er kannte und Alice war auch nicht mehr Alice von einst. Zwanzig Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Hisaki und die Menschen um ihn herum hatten sich verändert. Sie hatten gelernt.  
Myotismon musste auf eine schmerzliche Weise feststellen, dass Hisakis Welt nicht mehr seine war. Und ob er in diese Welt überhaupt hineinpasste, so wie er war.  
„Onkelchen, komm bitte. Mama ist auch nicht mehr böse auf dich. Bitte, Onkelchen. Ich bin auch nicht böse, dass du mit mir geschimpft hast!", rief sie weiter, es klang schon fast nach betteln und schreckte ihre Hand aus. Eine blasse Hand mit langen, angewinkelten Fingern, genauso wie Hisakis es waren.  
Hisaki streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Aber es ging nicht. Er war zu weit gekommen und er war so kurz davor endlich die Macht zu erhalten, die er benötigte um etwas in den Welten zu verändern. Wenn Hisaki sich mit sozialen Verbindungen zufrieden gab, gönnte Myotismon ihm das. Aber ihm selbst reichte das nicht.  
Er machte Hisaki keinen Vorwurf. Dafür musste er aber weiter machen. Die Welt brauchte wahre Gerechtigkeit. Das war das Beste für alle. Gleichheit. Dann waren auch sie beide wieder gleich.  
„ _Gruselflügel!"_  
Asami stürmte auf ihre Tochter, als schwarze Fledermäuse aus Myotismons Umhang auf die drei zuflog. Masato beugte sich noch über die beiden. Die Fledermäuse kratzten und bissen ihn, aber nicht besonders schwer oder auch tief und ließen auch schnell wieder von ihnen ab. Sie flogen in alle Richtungen verstreut und ließen ihre Opfer mit ein paar Kratzern und leicht zerrissenen Kleidern zurück.  
„Yuki, geht es dir gut?", fragte Asami aufgeregt. Yuki hatte nichts abbekommen, außer dass ein paar Fledermäuse sie an den Haaren gezogen hatten. Aber das kümmerte sie weniger.  
„Onkelchen? Onkelchen, warum hast du das gemacht?", rief Yuki ohne zu wissen, dass Myotismon verschwunden war. „Onkelchen! Sag was, Onkelchen."  
„Er ist weg, Yuki", erklärte ihre Mutter, da riss sich Yuki aber von ihr los.  
„Nein! Er ist bestimmt hier!", schimpfte sie und lief mit ausgestreckten Armen los, dabei wedelte sie mit ihnen hin und her. „Onkelchen kann nicht einfach gehen! Onkelchen, du bist noch da! Ich weiß es! Er steht bestimmt irgendwo hier und macht sich darüber lustig, dass ich ihn nicht finde! Onkelchen!"  
„Yukino..."  
Ihr Großvater ergriff schließlich ihre Hand, die verloren nach Myotismon suchte, aber ihn nicht zu fassen bekam. Masato, mit Yukis Hand in seiner ging vor seiner Enkelin in die Hocke und sah in ihre nassen, blinden Augen.  
„Yukino, er ist weg."  
„Nein, er ist hier! Vampire können sich gut verstecken! Er ist hier... Er ist ganz bestimmt hier. Er macht das nur als Strafe, weil ich ihn genervt habe. Richtig, Onkelchen? Du bist hier! Du hörst mich! Komm bitte wieder raus! _Bitte!_ "  
Aus Yukis Rufen wurde Weinen. Sie ließ ihre Arme hängen, je länger es still um sie blieb. Sie hörte weder Myotismon Lachen, noch sein genervtes Brummen, weil sie ihn immer nach mit Onkelchen ansprach. Sie hörte seinen Umhang nicht, der im Wind flatterte, noch hörte sie seine Fledermäuse. Der kalte Wind seiner Anwesenheit hatte sich verzogen.  
Er war weg. Einfach weg.  
„ _Onkelchen!_ ", schrie Yuki heraus, ehe sie weinend zusammenbrach. Doch Onkelchen kam nicht zurück.

𝅗𝅥

Noch bevor die Sonne hinter dem Meer verschwand und Myotismon sich Deemon stellte hatte Gatomon wieder zu den Reihenhäusern gefunden, wo auch diese Kari wohnte. Mit einem geklauten Fernrohr stand sie auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes und beobachtete das Mädchen, dass sich von Aussehen und ihrem Verhalten kaum von den anderen Kindern unterschied, die Gatomon an dem Tag bereits begegnet war (abgesehen von dem blinden Blondchen vielleicht). Ja, der Unterschied war im Grunde minimal und doch wurde Gatomon dieses sehr komische Gefühl im Magen nicht los.  
Die Fakten sprachen für sich – sie kannte Digimon, weil ihr Bruder ein Digiritter war (dieser und Agumon waren wieder zu Hause, wie Gatomon feststellen musste). Das gefälschte Wappen reagierte nicht. Sie hatte kein eigenes Digimon. Alles sprach dagegen. Und doch war hier... Irgendetwas.  
Durch die Vorhänge hindurch sah Gatomon Kari in ihr Zimmer laufen, ein Buch herausholen und ging damit wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Wo ihr Bruder war sah Gatomon nicht, aber Kari holte Agumon zu sich, schlug das Buch auf und schien ihm etwas darin zu zeigen. Das Buch lag von Gatomons Sicht aus auf dem Kopf und die Schrift konnte sie trotz scharfen Fernrohr nicht lesen, außer dem Titel, bei dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob das wirklich darauf stand: MOTHER GOOSE.  
Während Kari Agumon erklärte, dass dies ein Buch aus der Schule war, damit die Kinder spielerisch etwas Englisch lernen konnten und er selbst überlegte, ob er selbst welche kannte kräuselten sich Gatomons Schnurrhaare (metaphorisch gesehen). Wieder dachte sie an die Vilemon. Diese gemeinen Sprüche, die die kleinen Digimon während der Apartheid von Viren beigebracht bekamen und damit auch Serums als eitel, kaltherzig und hassenswert zu sehen. Oder eben auch umgekehrt. Was mochten Menschen nur an diesen Kram? Musik, Fabeln, Reime – war das normal bei humanoiden Kreaturen? Das würde aus Gatomons Sicht zumindest erklären, warum Myotismon zwischen all der Chemie-, Politik-, Mathematik- und Psychologie-Lektüre ALICE IM WUNDERLAND stehen hatte, wenn es auch nur als Staubfänger Nutzen fand.  
Meister Myotismon lehrte sie, dass Märchen und Reime der Spiegel der Gesellschaft seien, die Gedankengut weitertrugen und unseren Verstand auf subtile Weise formen. Hass wird in hübsche Musik und alberne Worte verpackt und manipuliert das Rechtsempfinden. Gerechtigkeit – Moral und Regeln sind rein subjektiv, überbewertet und durch Mangel an wirklicher Objektivität nutzlos.  
Jedoch besaß Myotismon wenige Bücher, die ihm widersprachen. Die mit den Seerosen darauf konnte Gatomon nur heimlich lesen, aber es stand drin, dass Musik und Reime zwar ein Spiegel der Gesellschaft sein, doch seine Gestalt formen die Digimon selbst. Nicht Reime oder Moralpredigten, das Verhalten jener mit denen man zusammenlebte erziehe Digimon. Wer friedlich in einer gemischten Gruppe Digimon lebte, der lernt von selbst, dass all diese Vorurteile dummes Gerede waren. Ein Kinderreim reichte nicht, um diese Erfahrung zu Nichte zu machen.  
Gatomon konnte nicht sagen, was davon zutraf. Wenn man die Rasse betrachtete war Myotismons Armee sehr gemischt, zog man aber den Typus mit ein stellte man fest, dass bestimmt über neunzig Prozent Virus-Typen waren, selbst wenn Gatomon Myotismons Außenposten außerhalb seines Reiches und die neu aufgenommenen Rekruten miteinrechnete. Sie selbst war das einzige Serum. Und zuvor hatte Gatomon in keiner Gruppe gelebt. Sie war immer alleine so weit sie zurückdenken konnte. Sie kam als SnowBotamon zwischen grünen Blättern auf die Welt, doch niemand anders war bei ihr. Sie erinnerte sich vage an Stimmen und etwas Gesang, aber es war nichts und niemand da, der das hätte verursachen können. Sie wusste nur, dass sie auf jemanden wartete. Vielleicht auf den, der mit ihr gesprochen und für sie gesungen hatte, während sie noch in ihrem Digiei war.  
Irgendwann wurde sie Nyaromon. Aber Anschluss fand sie keinen. Die Nahrungsknappheit und die ständige Angst vor feindlichen Digimon machte die Digimon nicht nur misstrauisch, sondern auch verrückt. Für ein Ausbildungs-Digimon, dass allgemein schon als schwierig galt war kein Platz. Sie kam ja nicht einmal mit anderen Nyaromon klar. Sie sagten, sie sei irgendwie anders.  
 _(Anders wie dieses Mädchen?)_  
Vielleicht. Denn dass, was dieses andere Mädchen zu ihr sagte ging ihr irgendwie nicht aus den Kopf. Nach Hause sollte sie. Nach Hause. Aber da war sie doch schon. An Myotismons Seite. Oder nicht?  
 _(Hast du denn auf ihn gewartet?)_  
Nein, hatte sie nicht. Sie war dankbar, dass Myotismon sie vor dem Hungertod bewahrte – doch die Schläge und sein ansteckender Hass konnte nicht mit ein klein wenig Lob, einem warmen Schlafplatz und manipulativen Kopf tätscheln beglichen werden. Sein Hass war vielleicht sogar das Schlimmste an ihm. Myotismons kaltes Herz war wie ein Abgrund, der alles und jeden mit sich ins Verderben zog. Da gehörte sie nicht hin.  
 _(Und wo dann?)_  
Die Hauskatze kehrte in die Wohnung zurück und fiel gleich über das Essen im Napf her. Das Tier schien zufrieden, so sehr dass es aussah als grinste sie, als sie zu Kari auf die Couch sprang. Eine Grinsekatze. Die gab es doch in ALICE IM WUNDERLAND auch. Diese Katze mochte Gatomon irgendwie. Sie war klug, ging wohin es sie trieb und schaffte es ein halbes Königreich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Gatomon dachte immer, die Grinsekatze wäre ein Streuner und Außenseiter wie sie, aber wenn man richtig hinsah wusste man, dass die Grinsekatze der Herzogin gehörte. Selbst die Grinsekatze hatte eine Herrin und damit ein zu Hause. Aber sie war frei und die Herzogin nahm es ihr nicht übel, sondern empfing sie immer.  
Die Grinsekatze wusste wohin also. Sie musste nicht warten.  
 _(Alice fiel nichts weiter dazu ein als zu sagen: Sie gehört der Herzogin!)_  
Gatomon schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Dieses blöde Kindermärchen ging ihr nicht mehr aus den Kopf (aber besser das, als dieser Vampirfilm). Die Göre von vorhin, was musste sie auch wie Alice aussehen? Die war auch blond und blass. Sie bemühte sich, aber Gatomon konnte es nicht verdrängen.  
Ob es Zufall war, dass diese Schein-Alice diese Kari kannte? War Kari auch so anders wie Gatomon selbst? Was hätte sie gesagt, wenn Gatomon ihr das mit den Mutter-Gans-Reimen erzählt hätte?  
 _(Alles hat eine Moral man muss sie nur finden! Sprach die Herzogin)_  
Gatomon spürte etwas auf ihrem Kopf. Wieder diese leichte streicheln von humanoiden Händen, die aber viel zu zart und zu nett für Myotismons waren. Da wurde Gatomon auch klar, dass die Stimme, die sie schon die ganze Zeit in ihrem Kopf hörte nicht ihre eigene war. Sie drehte sich hastig um, doch da war niemand.  
„Das kann doch nicht...", murmelte Gatomon in sich hinein, dann starrte sie weiter zu Kari hinüber im Glauben, es war nur der Wind.  
Gokuwmon, auf einem höheren Gebäude sitzend, neben dem auf dem Gatomon stand wusste, dass es nicht der Wind war. Er hatte seinen Meister hinter dem Digimon stehen sehen.  
„Mit diesem Digimon ist etwas", quietschte es aus einer von Gokuwmons Hosentaschen und dann sprang SnowBotamon heraus. Die vierundzwanzig Mündel von einst hatten alle ihre Flügel bekommen und waren eigene Wege gegangen, außer SnowBotamon. Es konnte mittlerweile sprachen, was ein Zeichen war, dass es bald sicher auf das Ausbildungslevel digitieren würde, doch sein eher langsamer Entwicklungsprozess hatte am wenigsten damit zu tun, dass es noch da war. Es hing sehr an Sanzomon und schaute sich immer mehr von ihr ab. Es bekam eine Panflöte, dafür dass es seine alte Blockflöte nicht mehr hatte, doch SnowBotamon, nun der richtigen Atmung mächtig trällerte, summte und pfiff fast lieber. Sanzomon erkannte etwas wie Potenzial in diesem Digimon und Gokuwmon stellte sich bereits darauf ein, dass dieses Digimon in ein paar Jahren sein Mitschüler werden könnte.  
„Gokuwmon, was ist mit diesem Gatomon?"  
„Weiß ich nicht. Aber dass es da lauert macht mich stutzig."  
„Es gehört zu Boogymon, richtig?", fragte SnowBotamon traurig und Gokuwmon nickte.  
„Darum müssen wir auf der Hut sein. Meister Sanzomon wird ahnen, dass dieses Digimon eine Spur hat. Hoffentlich weiß sein Meister noch nichts davon."  
„Ist Sanzomon deswegen gegangen, ohne etwas zu sagen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
SnowBotamon sprang auf Gokuwmons Schulter, wo es Gatomon besser sehen konnte und fragte sich wie Gokuwmon, wo Sanzomon verschwunden war, nachdem sie kurz hinter Gatomon erschienen war. Seit Anubimons extra Lehrstunde verschwand sie immer öfter. Es war zwar von Vorteil sich teleportieren zu können und auf der Flucht nicht mehr nur auf seine Beine angewiesen zu sein, aber seit bekannt wurde, dass Myotismon nun in der Realen Welt war, war sie nicht zu bremsen. Und Gokuwmon war sich nicht so sicher ob dieser Eifer darauf beruhte, dass sein Meister das achte Kind und das achte Digimon so lange wie möglich schützen wollte oder ob sie noch die Hoffnung hatte, dass Myotismon zur Besinnung kam.  
Zu seinem Glück waren Sanzomons Fähigkeiten von ihren Sutras abhängig. Auch wenn sie ohne eine Spur durch den Raum wanderte, ihre Sutras hörte man. Für ein normales Gehör blieb es unbemerkbar, darum hatte er SnowBotamon dabei. Sein Gehör war mittlerweile so empfindlich, dass es Sanzomons Anwesenheit, wenn auch nur auf geringer Distanz hörte.  
„Mit diesem Gatomon ist etwas", sagte SnowBotamon weiter. „Sanzomon spürt etwas. Dieses Gatomon ist kein normales Gatomon."  
„Vielleicht tat ja _Boogymons_ Anwesenheit ihr nicht gut."  
„Nein. Da ist was anderes", sagte SnowBotamon und schien sogar etwas beleidigt darüber, dass Gokuwmon das _Boogymon_ so herablassend aussprach. Gokuwmon hob verwundert die Augenbrauen und stierte Gatomon weiter an.  
Wer das achte Kind war wusste niemand. Gennais Daten waren hinüber und die Schriften mit den Daten der Digiritter waren im Schloss geblieben, jedoch für den Feind, selbst für Myotismon nicht zu entziffern. Gennai hatte es nur geschafft die Karten für das Tor zu retten (wer hätte aber ahnen können, dass Myotismon es schaffte neue zu erschaffen?).  
Sanzomon sagte, dass ein Digiritter sich erst mit seinem Digimon offenbarte, also war es wichtiger, erst das Digimon zu finden. Aber Sanzomon wusste nicht, wo es war und was für ein Digimon das sein sollte. Was aber, wenn sie es _nun_ wusste? Ihre Gänslein würde sie doch sofort erkennen...  
„Sistermon Noir kommt", rief SnowBotamon auf. Über die Feuertreppe kam eine schwarze Katze angelaufen. Kaum, dass sie vor den beiden Digimon stand, verwandelte sich die Katze wieder in Sistermon Noir zurück und sie kniete dabei auf dem Boden.  
„Ich hab's nicht gefunden", stöhnte sie erschöpft und richtete sich wieder auf. „Diese blöde Katze! Dabei hatte ich das Digivice des achten Kindes schon."  
„Macht dir nichts draus. Das ist bestimmt dieses Karma, von dem Meister Sanzomon sprach. Das Digivice findet seinen Weg allein. Wir sind nur Schachfiguren auf dem Brett des Schicksal – würde sie zumindest sagen."  
„Da! Sagomon!", rief SnowBotamon und schaute zum Himmel. Ein Rabe flog zu ihnen hinunter und noch im Flug nahm Sagomon wieder seine alte Gestalt an. Er war aus der Puste und wollte was sagen, aber Sistermon Noir unterbrach ihn.  
„Du hast es auch vermasselt, richtig?"  
„Ich... ja, hab ich", gab er notgedrungen zu, aber froh wieder auf seinen Beinen zu stehen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass er sich von Sanzomon in irgendein Tier verwandeln lassen würde. Zumindest in ein Flugfähiges.  
„Ich hatte das Digivice und habe es zu dem vereinbarten Ort gebracht, aber dann hat es mir eine echte Krähe weggenommen. Diebisches Tier."  
„Siehst du, SnowBotamon, das ist Karma", sagte Gokuwmon zu dem Baby-Digimon. „Als hätte der Meister es geahnt."  
„Dann versteh ich nicht, warum sie uns darum bat es zu holen", wunderte sich Sistermon Noir.  
„Vielleicht um Zeit zu schinden, bis wir das achte Digimon gefunden haben. Sanzomon sagte, Digimon, Digivice und das Herz des Kindes bilden eine Dreifaltigkeit. Sie können sich nur zu dritt offenbaren. Aber das achte Digimon muss von selbst darauf kommen."  
Gokuwmon lugte noch einmal zu Gatomon hinunter. Wenn dieses Digimon das war, was er dachte würde es vielleicht bald soweit sein. Der Mann im Mond verbat es Sanzomon und ihren Schülern sich einzumischen, da es eventuell nicht erwünschte Folgen haben könnte, würde Mensch und Digimon von außen gezwungen werden sich zu finden, anstatt dass ihre Herzen es täten. Von einem kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung war jedoch nie die Rede.  
Und dann gab es da noch jene Prophezeiung, die seinem Meister Bauchschmerzen bereitete.  
„Sagomon, wo solltest du denn das Digivice hinbringen?", fragte Gokuwmon nachdenklich.  
„Sie sagte, ich solle es auf einen ganz bestimmten Friedhof bringen und in einen Baum verstecken, unter dem ein Grabstein liegt mit der Aufschrift AMANO."  
„Hat sie gesagt warum?"  
„Nein. Aber wie wir unseren Meister kennen, musste es einen Sinn haben", meinte Sagomon und Gokuwmon hatte eine Ahnung.

𝅘𝅥𝅯

Es war ruhig auf dem Aoyama Friedhof. Der letzte Besucher ging vor Stunden und der Schleier der Nacht bettete diesen Ort in eine Ruhe, wie sie sterblichen Überresten gebührte. Es war nicht einmal wirklich unheimlich, wie man es aus Horrorfilmen kannte. Sondern einfach nur ruhig. Wer würde seine Angehörigen hier nicht gerne liegen wissen?  
Myotismon wäre gerne so jemand. Vor einigen Stunden hatte er hier noch versucht die Frau seines Partners auszusaugen. Nun war er wieder hier, aber diesmal trieb ihn nicht der Hunger an, sondern Sehnsucht. Unglaublich wie nah er seinem Kapellmeister gewesen war, nur um ihn dann doch nicht zu bemerken. Hisakis Grab war auch unscheinbar. Es war ein Steinklotz wie es genügend auf diesen Friedhof gab. Einzig erkennbar machte ihn nur der Schriftzug AMANO. Myotismon war an einigen Gräbern vorbeigegangen auf denen der gleiche Name stand – Deemon hatte Recht, diesen Namen gab es wie Sand am Meer -, bis er in etwa wieder die Stelle fand, wo er Yuki traf und bei allen wusste er, dass es nicht die richtigen waren. Aber bei dem hier, das zwischen zwei genauso unscheinbaren Gräbern stand, direkt unter einem Baum – das war er. Er spürte es.  
„Hisaki. Hisaki, ich bin es."  
Myotismon kam sich ein wenig unbeholfen vor, so wie er vor diesem Grab stand, ganz alleine, nur mit einem Bund Blumen in der Hand. Seine Fledermäuse hatten den üppigen Strauß vor den Augen des Verkäufers mitgehen lassen. Zugegebenermaßen waren Vergissmeinnicht doch recht schlicht, aber Myotismons einziges Kriterium – nämlich die Farbe – erfüllten sie. Eisblumen wären ihm lieber gewesen (wenn ihm auch nicht klar war, wie man daraus einen Strauß binden wollte), wie die aus seiner Erinnerung. Oder die Seerosen, damit Hisaki sah, was aus ihnen geworden war (er hätte vor seiner Abreise welche mitnehmen sollen).  
„Entschuldige, dass ich erst jetzt komme. Ich...", begann er, aber fand die richtigen Worte nicht, sondern verzog griesgrämig das Gesicht und sah den hellblauen, fast weißen Blumenstrauß an. „Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr Menschen an Blumen so liebt! Sie nützen nichts und verderben schnell. Dann wachsen sie auch noch überall und trotzdem gibt ihr so viel Geld für einen Strauß an einen Toten aus, der ohnehin nichts davon hat! Ihr Menschen seid absolut bescheuert, dass du es weißt!"  
Nicht gerade sacht warf Myotismon den Bund vor das Grab, bereute es aber, als er sah wie unordentlich er da lag und dass bei dem Fall kleine, hellblaue Blüten abfielen. Also nahm Myotismon den Strauß noch einmal in die Hand und legte sie angemessen und vorsichtig darauf. Er ging dabei in die Hocke, um sich dadurch das Empfinden vorzugaukeln, er wäre mit Hisaki auf einer Augenhöhe. Myotismon sah die Kanji auf dem Stein, sah in seinem Geiste das Bild seines Freundes von einst – aber er empfand keine Verbundenheit zu dieser Erscheinungen. Weder der Stein, noch seine Erinnerungen spiegelten Hisaki wirklich wieder. Hisaki war ein anderer Mensch geworden. Sein Kind war der Beweis.  
„Ich habe Yukino getroffen, Hisaki. Wir hatten... einen sehr ereignisreichen Nachmittag", erzählte Myotismon dem Grabstein und kam sich albern vor, aber es fühlte sich befreiend an. „Die Kleine hat mich Kopf und Kragen gekostet! Du hast sie schrecklich erzogen! Sie ist vorlaut, rechthaberisch, stur und ungehorsam! Sie ist... anders wie du."  
Myotismons Umhang flatterte im Wind. Die Bäume raschelten. Zwischen dem Geäst saßen die Fledermäuse und zum ersten Mal fragte Myotismon sich, ob diese primitiven Lebensformen verstanden, was er tat und was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er hoffte es nicht, er wusste es schließlich nicht einmal selbst.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie schlagen wollte. Aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich wäre sie sonst nicht los geworden. Ich möchte sie solange wie es möglich ist aus dem allem hier raushalten. Auch will ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich deine Frau gebissen habe. Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich einen Bogen um sie gemacht", sprach Myotismon weiter, machte eine Pause und wartete, wenn er auch nicht wusste auf was. Myotismon starrte so lange auf die Kanji im Stein, dass er begann Farbblitze zu sehen. Er redete mit einem Stein. Einem Stein und vielleicht ein Meter darunter lagen Asche und Knochenreste. Mehr nicht. So weit war es also schon um ihn geschehen.  
„Nur weißt du, was ich nicht begreife? Wieso du deine Meinung geändert hast. Sei ehrlich, du warst nie jemand, der Familie wollte. Du warst genauso ein Eigenbrödler wie ich. Was hat sich geändert? Hieltest du den gesellschaftlichen Druck nicht mehr stand? Warst du so einsam? Oder war es wirklich Liebe?"  
Der Wind drehte sich. Die abgefallenen, blauen Blütenblätter der Vergissmeinnicht schwebten über den Boden, wie einzelne Schneeflocken.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Letzteres würde ich sogar verstehen, wenn es so wäre. Die Umarmung von jemanden, der uns so ähnlich und doch gänzlich anders ist kann wie eine Droge sein. Aber sie macht weich und sentimental. Keine Droge ist ohne Tücken, so schön es sich auch anfühlt."  
Myotismon schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Hinter den Wolkenkratzern der Stadt konnte man den fast vollständigen Halbmond sehen. Leichte Ansätze eines Grinsens erkannte man, zumindest wenn man Fantasie besaß. Oder es wie Myotismon, als Kreatur des Wunderlandes gewohnt war.  
„Ich hätte _sie_ dir ja gerne vorgestellt. Aber es wird dich nicht sonderlich wundern, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass es nicht hielt..."  
Myotismon hielt inne, als der Blumengeruch in seine Nase stieg und er sich sagte, dass käme von dem Strauß, wobei er eigentlich wusste, dass Vergissmeinnicht so gut wie geruchlos waren. Die Vorstellung überkam ihn, dass Sanzomon vielleicht hinter ihm stand. Dass sie ihn vorhin wirklich geschubst hatte, weil er sturer wie ein Goatmon war und mal wieder blind für das Offensichtlichste. Dass sie irgendwo in seiner Nähe war, nicht nur um ein Auge auf ihre Schützlinge zu werfen, doch von den Souveränen untersagt, sich einzumischen, weil es Dinge gab, die geschehen mussten, seien sie noch so tragisch. Sondern auch um ihr Versprechen, Alice für ihn zu finden um jeden Preis halten zu wollen.  
Und nicht wissend, dass diese diebische Krähe Sanzomon zu verantworten hatte um Zeit zu schinden, bis das achte Digimon sich wieder an ihr inneres Licht erinnerte und sie automatisch zu dem achten Kind führte, glaubte Myotismon einfach, dass er sich das Gefühl, dass sie hinter ihm stand und hoffte, er käme in ihre Arme zurück, ehe es zu spät war bloß einbildete.  
„Manchmal glaube ich, sie verfolgt mich. Sie hasst mich, musst du wissen. Vielleicht ist es gut so. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit. Es war ruhig und sie machte mich manchmal irre. Aber die Abende und Nächte mit ihr waren... warm... und erfüllend. Doch es hätte nicht ewig gewährt. Nicht solange die Digiwelt und auch deine Welt noch weiter in diesem Wahnsinn vergeht."  
Die Ahnung, dass eine zierliche Hand seine Schulter berühren wollte, sich aber nun umentschied verschwand und mit ihr der Duft eines Straußes Blumen.  
„Unser Wunderland ist nicht mehr, Hisaki. Wenn man es nüchtern betrachtet, ist die Digiwelt genauso wie zur Zeit der Apartheid. Nichts hat sich geändert. Nichts."  
Myotismons Fäuste ballten sich, als das Feuer des Zorns zu lodern begann und nicht mal der kälteste Schnee konnte es löschen. Eine Glut im Scheit, die nie erlosch und erst ruhen würde, hätte sie alles in Asche verwandelt. Ausnahmslos alles.  
„Aber ich habe es fast geschafft, Hisaki. Ganz alleine. Ich kann den anderen nicht mehr helfen. In unserem eigenen Orchester bin ich ein Außenseiter. Dieses Digimon, zudem ich gezwungen werde es mit _Maestro_ anzusprechen hat sie zu Marionetten gemacht und sie merken es nicht. Der Tod wäre eine Erlösung für sie. Und ich bin so kurz davor die gesamten Welten von ihrem krankhaften Geisteszustand zu erlösen. Die Welt unserer Träume ist nur noch ein Kaninchenloch von uns entfernt."  
Wind pfiff Myotismon ins Ohr. Er war laut und durch den Wahn verzerrt, klang diese simple Böe wie ein Sturm, der alles mit sich riss. Nur ohne Schnee. Schade. Ob es noch schneien würde, hätte Myotismon die Welten zu einem verschmolzen? Vermutlich nicht. Aber weiße Asche und Graberde tat es auch. Die waren zu jeder Jahreszeit gleich.  
„Eine Sache würde ich gerne noch wissen...", hauchte Myotismon und die vorher verkrampften Hände berührten den Grabstein vor ihm. Und selbst dieser Stein war wärmer wie er. Dafür gaukelte diese Empfinden ihm vor, er würde Hisakis Hände berühren.  
„Könntest du mir vergeben, wenn ich noch einmal zu einem _Jabberwock_ werden müsste? Um des Wunderlandes Willen? Dann haben wir endlich die Welt, von der wir stets geträumt haben. Da macht es keinen Unterschied mehr zu was ich werde oder du geboren wurdest. Sogar dein kleines Mädchen muss nicht mehr mit ihrer Blindheit grämen. Es macht alles keinen Unterschied mehr. Das war doch stets das Ziel. Gleichheit... Die einzig wahre Gerechtigkeit..."  
Natürlich hatte Myotismon keine Antwort erwartet. Doch er spitze die Ohren und lauschte der Stille dieses Ortes. Wenn auch nicht so effektiv wie in der Digiwelt, hörte er doch das Flüstern der Toten. Reste der Menschen, die es bedauerten, so früh gegangen zu sein oder die es nicht akzeptieren wollten. Doch das Grab vor ihm blieb stumm. Myotismon hörte nichts.  
„Du warst wirklich glücklich...", stellte Myotismon für sich fest und nahm die Hände wieder weg. Die Erkenntnis schmerzte einerseits, aber es war gleichzeitig erleichternd. Hisaki war es gut gegangen und er hatte ihn nicht vergessen. Er war nicht alleine und obwohl sein Unsinn ihn oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, gab er es an seine Tochter weiter. Hisaki war glücklich gestorben. Mehr musste Myotismon nicht wissen. Und in einer toten Welt die von den Untoten regiert wurde – vielleicht sah er Hisaki ja dann wieder. Mit seiner Familie. Mit dem Rest des Orchesters. Mit Sanzomon. Mit allen, wenn der Wahnsinn endlich vorbei wäre.  
„Ich bin aufgewacht, Alice. Dein Schwarzer König ist endlich aufgewacht und hat begriffen, dass das Wunderland unserer Träume nicht existiert. Nicht solange die Welten so sind, wie sie sind. Aber es ist fast vollendet. Wir müssen nicht mehr lange warten. Bald schon, wenn Dunkelheit diese Welt überrennt, wird er erscheinen und im Augenblick, wenn sein großer Opus zum Höhepunkt kommt, werde ich es sein, der ihn beendet. Ich werde es schnell machen. Du weißt, mir widerstrebt sinnlose Gewalt genauso wie dir. Dann wird diese Welt nur noch die Musik spielen, die ich ihr vorgeben werde."  
Ohne Hisakis Grab aus den Augen zu lassen stand Myotismon wieder auf und auch als er sich auf den Weg machte zu gehen, sah er diesem Denkmal an seinen Partner lange nach. Und dann, als er sich umdrehte  
( _Tsukaimon..._ )  
warf er den Kopf auch gleich wieder zurück. Aber hinter Myotismon war nichts. Absolut gar nichts.  
„Tse. Halluzinationen. Wie immer. Der Tag war zu lange..."  
Myotismon verschwand in den Schatten dieser Ruhestätte und würde versuchen, so viel Abstand wie möglich von diesem Ort zu gewinnen, auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren. Sein Hunger meldete sich wieder, wie zu oft, seit er in dieser Welt war. Er brauchte schließlich jede Menge Energie. Hunger...  
Sein Weg führte Myotismon nach Shibuya, wo nicht nur zwei seiner Handlanger, sondern auch zwei Digiritter ihr Unwesen trieben.

𝅗𝅥

Nun, da der Rausch verflogen war wurde es Deemon allmählich bewusst – ihm tat alles weh.  
Er saß versteckt zwischen Bäumen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich Odaiba Beach, mit einer fast schon malerischen Aussicht auf die Rainbow Brigde. Hinter ihm wurde eine Replica der Freiheitsstatue erleuchtet, während er selbst im Schatten der Bäume saß. Er konnte Myotismons Versteck von hier aus sehen und er vermutete, dass diese schwebenden, weißen Punkte im Nebel Bakemon waren, die Wache schoben. Sicher konnte man sich nicht sein. Dieser Nebel, den Myotismon um sein Versteck errichtet hatte war so dick wie Brockenbrühe.  
Deemon konnte seinen rechten Flügel nicht richtig ausstrecken, auch kaum gerade stehen. Myotismon hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hatte für ein Ultra-Digimon doch einen ordentlichen Schlag drauf. Unter der Kutte brannten die Kratzer und Bisse der Fledermäuse. Hoffentlich hatten sie ihn nicht vergiftet, so geschwächt wie Deemon aktuell war könnte es für ihn sogar bedrohlich werden.  
Im Augenwinkel sah Deemon ein Digimon zu den Bird Islands fliegen. Sah wie Wizardmon aus. Gatomon war auch dabei. Vermutlich zum Schichtwechsel. Ob Deemon denen da drüben mal einen Besuch abstatten sollte, solange Myotismon noch fort war?  
Er entschied sich dagegen. Ihm war nicht danach sich nochmal mit Myotismon anzulegen, solange er sich nicht vollständig erholt hatte. Am Ende hatte Myotismon noch immer diese kleine Rotznase am Rockzipfel hängen. Wie er wohl der Kleinen erklären wollte, dass er die Welten doch eigentlich ins Chaos stürzen wollte und dass sie am Ende des jüngsten Tages genauso eine hirnlose, untote Marionette sein würde wie der Rest der Menschheit? Vielleicht biss er sie ja sofort. Vielleicht hielt er ja auch bis zum Schluss die Klappe. Vielleicht kam er auch nie so weit. Warum sollte gerade er mehr Erfolg haben wie Devimon oder Etemon? Deemon glaubte ja nicht einmal, dass der Rest irgendwas reißen würde. Jedoch waren sie irre. Myotismon hingegen war von Hass zerfressen _und_ irre. Der kleinen Alice zu versprechen ihm nicht den Hals umzudrehen war bescheuert. Wirklich bescheuert.  
 _(Bruder)_  
Die Welle schlugen laut gegen die Küste. Wie seltsam, dachte Deemon sich. Er glaubte, dass Meer riefe ihn. Neu war dies zwar nicht, aber es klang nicht wie er es gewohnt war. Irgendwie anders.  
 _(Bruder hier her)_  
Das waren doch Stimmen. Deemon sah sich um, sah aber niemanden, der in Frage käme der Ursprung dieser Stimme zu sein. Sie nannte ihn Bruder. Aber wie konnte das sein? Es kam aus dem Meer.  
Deemon tat sich etwas schwer damit wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und torkelte dabei zum Ufer, über Sand und Steinen vorbei. Er blieb erst stehen, bis er mit den Füßen komplett im Wasser stand und sah sich um.  
 _(Bruder hier wir sind hier)_  
Deemon sah nochmal nach links uns rechts und dann erst kam er auf die Idee ins Wasser zu starren. Sein Spiegelbild war von den Wellen verzerrt worden. Um so länger er hinein starrte um so mehr verschwamm er und Deemon sah Dinge im Wasser, die eigentlich nicht sein konnten. Er sah IceDevimon vor sich und glaubte, dass es sein Spiegelbild sei. Die Wellen, natürlich, immer wenn er sie hörte, bewegte sich sein Verstand in der Zeit zurück. Deemon versuchte nach seinem Ebenbild zu greifen, um es zu zerstören und damit es zumindest auf einer metaphorischen Ebene vergessen zu können. Dass jedoch dieses Spiegelbild seiner Bewegung nicht folgte, merkte Deemon erst im nachhinein.  
„Bruder. Du bist es wirklich", sagte Deemons Spiegelbild, dass eigentlich nur ein anderes IceDevimon war. Deemon selbst hielt das erst für eine Sinnestäuschung, bis mehr und mehr Gesichter von artverwandten Digimon erschienen. Die roten Augen eines LadyDevimon funkelten durchs Wasser hindurch, erfüllt von Verzückung den Dämonenkönig zu sehen. Das breite Grinsen eines SkullSatamon erschien.  
„Wir wussten es. Es war also kein Fehler, dir zur Flucht zu verhelfen, Bruder", lachte SkullSatamon, doch man hörte ihn nur schwer. Ddie Wellen waren zu laut.  
„Ich bin auch erfreut euch zu sehen, Brüder und Schwestern. Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"  
„Eure dunkle Präsenz war nicht zu übersehen. Die Digiwelt und die Reale Welt kommen sich immer näher und die Lücken zwischen den Welten werden immer größer. Groß genug, dass auch wir sie endlich nutzen können."  
„Weiß Dragomon davon?"  
„Das wissen wir nicht", antwortete IceDevimon. „Wir sind geflohen."  
„Geflohen? Also hat Dragomon herausgefunden, dass sich ein Widerstand gebildet hat?"  
„Schlimmer", sagte nun LadyDevimon. „Die Verschiebung der Welten reißt Dragomon aus seinem Schlaf. Seine negative Aura hat die Welt der Dunkelheit in ein Reich verwandelt, wo nichts mehr wachsen oder leben kann."  
„Unsere Brüder sind vor unseren Augen zu abstrakten Monstern mutiert, die am Land nicht einmal mehr überleben können", berichtete SkullSatamon mit Entsetzen und Ekel. „Wir flohen also, ehe uns das gleiche Schicksal ereilte."  
„Wo seid ihr nun?"  
„In einem weit, weit entfernten Winkel der Dunklen Zone. Aber in die Digiwelt schaffen wir es nicht. Etwas behindert uns."  
Apokalymon. Natürlich. Er möchte vermeiden, dass sein Orchester Konkurrenz bekommt.  
„Wir haben so ein komisches Anubimon dort angetroffen", erzählte LadyDevimon weiter. „Er erzählte etwas von den Meister der Dunkelheit und dass sie aktuell die Digiwelt kontrollieren."  
„Kontrollieren trifft es nicht ganz", ächzte Deemon und knickte ein, als ihn kurz wieder die Kraft verließ, aber er konnte sich halten.  
„Bruder, bist du verletzt?"  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragten die drei Dämonen-Digimon aufgebracht durcheinander.  
„Es ist nichts. Einer der Meister der Dunkelheit ist hier. Ich habe ihn etwas unterschätzt. Sein Glück blieb jedoch, dass ich noch nicht mein volles Potenzial ausschöpfen konnte."  
„Einer von denen ist hier?", wiederholte IceDevimon. „Wie? Und was ist das für ein Digimon?"  
„Dieses Digimon ist ein Myotismon."  
Kurz herrschte Schweigen. Die Wellen verzerrten das Spiegelbild und es schien, als verschwinden die drei Digimon vor Deemons Augen, dann sah er wieder ihre entsetzten Gesichter.  
„E-Ein Myotismon?", harkte SkullSatamon ungläubig nach. „Bruder, du weißt, was das bedeutet! Du musst ihn ausschalten, ehe er -"  
„Leider ist dieses Myotismon kein gewöhnliches. Er ist mehr wie nur gefährlich. Er könnte wirklich der sein, von dem die alten Gruselgeschichten berichtet haben. Solange ich meine Kräfte noch nicht vollst kontrollieren kann, sind wir gleichauf."  
„Machst du dir keine Sorgen, Bruder?", fragte LadyDevimon weiter.  
„Zu meinem Glück sind die neusten Digiritter auch hier. Und der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund. Sollen sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen. Entweder die Digiritter vernichten ihn oder er frisst sie. Und der, der übrig bleibt knöpfe ich mir früher oder später vor."  
Deemon war sich nicht sicher, ob das überzeugend oder nachvollziehbar klang. Hauptsache aber war er konnte einen Bogen um Myotismon und um die kleine Alice machen. Warum hatte er auch nur so ein dummes Versprechen gegeben? Nun verlangte seine Ehre, dass er das hielt.  
„Was für neue Digiritter? Wo sind diese Kinder, denen wir unsere Misere zu verdanken haben?", fragte nun IceDevimon irritiert und Deemon zögerte nicht zu antworten. Yuki hätte gehört, wie er dabei leicht geschnalzt hätte, amüsiert über die Tatsache, dass er seinen Leidensgenossen nur die halbe Wahrheit sagte um zu vermeiden, dass diese einem kleinen Mädchen den Kopf abrissen.  
„Sie sind nicht mehr. Sie sind schon lange tot."  
„Und ihre Digimon?"  
„Die Digimon von einst sind auch nicht mehr."  
„Verdammt!", schimpfte IceDevimon.  
„Ich hätte sie zu gerne leiden sehen", fluchte SkullSatamon und knurrte. Doch dieses Knurren, so stellte Deemon fest stammte nicht von seinem Bruder, sondern von etwas weiter tief in der Dunkelheit.  
„Was war das?"  
„Unsere Trumpfkarte", antwortete LadyDevimon Deemon schelmisch grinsend. „In der ewigen Finsternis sind unzählige Daten todgeweihter Digimon mutiert und verschmolzen. Noch ist es nicht stark genug und keiner unter uns vermag es zu kontrollieren. Aber wir sind ja auch keine Dämonenkönige."  
„Ihr müsst uns hier rausholen!", bat IceDevimon, doch Deemon schüttelte den Kopf langsam.  
„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht. Dafür reicht meine Macht nicht aus. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr all eure Hoffnung in mich gelegt habt und ich euch nicht helfen kann, Brüder und Schwester."  
„A-Aber Meister Deemon!"  
„Ihr müsst doch nicht uns um Vergebung bitten!", riefen LadyDevimon und IceDevimon entsetzt. Deemon verschwand aus ihrem eh schon viel zu kleinen Sichtfeld, als er sich auf einen Stein setzte. Seine Kraft ließ nach. Er musste sich erholen und dann stärker werden. Solange würde er wohl hier festsitzen.  
 _(aber das willst du nicht richtig? Du willst zurück)_  
„Ich..."  
„Ja, Bruder?", rief SkullSatamon erneut. Noch einmal versuchte Deemon aufzustehen und ging tiefer ins Wasser.  
„Ich muss Kräfte sammeln. Ich muss nach Hause... Ich will nach Hause..."  
 _(Bist du dir sicher? Ich kann die Pforten für dich öffnen doch wer weiß ob du zurück kannst? Oder ob die Welten sich noch einmal so nahe stehen wie jetzt?)_  
„Und wenn schon. Die richtige Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Solange warte ich zu Hause, Anubimon."  
 _(Dann so sei es kehr nun Heim)_  
Deemons Hand, die erst nur über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte senkte sich und durchbrach die nasse Barriere. Seine Hand aber schwebte nicht im Wasser, sondern im Rauch der Dunkelheit. Seine Genossen hielten die Hand ihres Meisters fest und voller Begehren und Sehnsucht zogen sie bereits an ihm. Doch Deemon behielt vorerst noch seine festen Stand und er schaute über die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Mönch. Ich vermute, dass sie mich fanden hast du zu verantworten. Ich weiß nur nicht wieso du dies für mich tust. Ist es Mitleid? Oder ein Danke, weil ich Myotismon nicht getötet habe? Was auch immer es ist – mach dir keine Hoffnung, dass sich an meiner Rache etwas ändert. So sind wir Viren. Wir lernen nicht. Und Myotismon wird sich auch nie ändern. Aber du weißt denke ich bereits, dass es sinnlos ist? Als Ausgleich für die Rettung, lass mich dir einen Rat geben – irgendwann muss man Träume und Hoffnung über Bord werfen und den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Und dein Wann ist wohl jetzt. Aber der Tag wird für dich kommen, wie auch für Alice, an den es erträglich wird."  
Deemon stieß sich ab und ließ sich in die Schwärze ziehen, um vereint mit seinen Artgenossen zu sein. Es war nicht herzlich, nicht geborgen, nichts, was man mit dem Begriff zu Hause assoziieren würde. Aber es machte rührselig unter den Digimon zu sein, die einen akzeptierten, selbst wenn man noch zu unerfahren und zu schwach war um sich Dämonenkönig nennen zu dürfen. Aber Deemon hatte ja noch Zeit. Die neumodische, progressive Welt war nicht die seine. Und irgendwann würde sich sein Weg wieder mit den von Alice und dem Schwarzen König kreuzen. Dann würde sich ja zeigen, wie viel ihnen ein Schwur und Gerechtigkeit wert war. Solange würde Deemon noch ruhen. Er war ja daheim.  
Fledermäuse flogen durch den aufkommenden Nebel. Ein Blitz schlug auf den Bird Islands ein.  
Die Forte zum Reich der Verdammnis schloss sich. Einstweilen.

𝅗𝅥

Yuki saß schlapp auf der Couch ihres Großvaters in Minato. Man hatte ihre halbnassen Kleider gegen ein weißes, viel zu großes Hemd ausgetauscht und sie schaute gedankenverloren und traurig zugleich, während sie dasaß wie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie hatte nichts gesagt, seit sie hier angekommen waren und ihr Schluchzen verstummte, wenn man ihrem Gesicht dennoch noch ansah, dass sie lange geheult hatte. Die Augen waren noch glasig, die Wangen, sonst zartrosa waren rot. Wenn man Yuki auf die Geschehnisse ansprechen wollte - denn keiner von ihnen hatte verstanden, was denn nun genau vorgefallen war - begann sie fast wieder zu weinen, also ließ man dieses Thema vorerst ruhen.  
Ihren Magen hatte man ein-, zweimal knurren hören, aber Yuki sagte immer nur (weiter mit dem Weinen in der Stimme), dass sie keinen Appetit hätte. Beim dritten Mal schaffte es Yukis Opa schließlich ihr zumindest einen Mochi anzudrehen und schluchzend kaute sie darauf herum.  
Und wenn Asami es nicht besser wüsste käme ihr fast den Gedanke auf, ihre achtjährige Tochter hätte Liebeskummer.  
„Schatz, was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Saeko ihre Tochter erneut. Asamis Eltern waren noch nicht lange da und bisher kamen sie auch zu nichts anderem, als nach Yuki zu schauen und sie mit Fragen zu überhäufen, aber selbstverständlich schaffte sie es nicht etwas zu erklären, ohne wieder zu weinen. _Onkelchen_ war alles, was sie über die Lippen bekam.  
„Wenn ich dir das nur erklären könnte, Mama. Aber du wirst es mir vermutlich nicht glauben", seufzte Asami nur, die Arme auf dem Tresen abgestützt, der den Wohnraum von der Küche trennte. An ihren Eltern vorbei, die beide vor ihr auf Barhockern saßen konnte Asami weiter Yuki beobachten. Im selbiger Blickrichtung war das Fenster, Richtung Meer zugewandt und neben der Türe zum Balkon hing das Bild der Garten der Lüste, was Hisaki nie leiden konnte, da es ihn stets an den Krieg und seinen Freund erinnerte. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Vampir Hisakis Freund sein sollte ließ sie nicht los. Sagte er nicht, sein Freund sähe einer Mischung aus Kaninchen und Fledermaus ähnlich? Aber sein Freund könnte sich verwandeln. Und Vampire verwandelten sich in Fledermäuse (und in zig anderes Getier).  
Es passte irgendwie und Asami wurde klar, warum sie diesen Vampir anfangs für ihren Mann hielt. Beide blond, beide blauäugig, beide groß und schlank, jedoch war dieser Vampir mehr grau als blass. Aber wie er da stand, seine gesamte Körpersprache glich Hisakis. Ob das alles Zufall war? Oder Schicksal, dass sie und auch Yuki auf ihn trafen? Ob er nett zu ihr war? Vermutlich, sonst würde ihr Kind nicht so trauern.  
Masato reichte stumm und auf etwas steif seiner Schwiegertochter einen Tee.  
„Hier. Du hast viel Blut verloren. Du musst zusehen, dass du wieder zu Kräften kommst", fügte er monoton hinzu und Asami nahm ihn auch an.  
„Danke, sehr nett. Auch dass du mich und Yuki hierher gebracht hast."  
„Ich hatte nur keine Lust wieder fast eine Stunde im Stau zu stehen."  
Masato reichte auch zwei Teebecher an Saeko und Katsuya weiter, wenn sie auch etwas skeptisch blieben, woher diese Freundlichkeit herkam. Da aber Masato weiter eine Aura umgab, die Argwohn auslöste, machten sie sich keinen Sorgen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen könnte.  
Mehrere Leute meldeten Feuer und Stromausfälle am und um den Mizuno Hiroba Park, mancher sogar glaubte über den Meer zwei dieser Monster gesehen zu haben, aber ganz sicher war man sich nicht, da einer von ihnen überaus menschlich aussah. Polizei und Feuerwehr, die gerade erst Minato nach dem Vorfall am Tokio Tower abgesichert hatte rückte nun nach Odaiba und sperrte Straßen, die alle Asami und Yuki nach Hause gebracht hätten. Masato stellten sich allein bei dem Wort UMLEITUNG oder SPERRUNG die Barthaare auf und er fuhr wieder zur Brücke, die mittlerweile frei war und fuhr sie zu sich nach Hause.  
„Und was nun? Gehst du zur Polizei und meldest das?", fragte Asamis Vater.  
„Was soll ich sagen? Das ein Vampir mein Kind mitgenommen hat?"  
„Liebling, diese Vampire-Geschichte -"  
„Siehst du! Nicht mal ihr glaubt mir! Sag es ihnen, Masato, du hast ihn doch auch gesehen!", sagte Asami zu ihrem Schwiegervater, der realisierte jedoch erst nicht um was es ging. Er konzentrierte sich auf Yuki. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt, aber ihr Weinen hatte aufgehört. Nun schluchzte sie nur noch und einzelnen Tränen hingen in ihren schwarzen Wimpern fest, statt über das rosa Gesicht zu laufen. So wie sie dasaß, erinnerte sie ihn noch stärker an Hisaki und er kam nicht drum herum darüber nachzudenken, was sein vermeidlicher Sohn sagen würde, wüsste er, dass sein Schneehäschen hier war.  
Und dann war da noch dieser Typ, den Asami als Vampir bezeichnete. Dieser Mann - War _das_ wirklich Tsukaimon?  
Katsuya Konoka bemerkte bereits, dass Masato nur Yuki anstarrte und bemerkte so auch als erster, dass er zu ihr hin ging, während sich seine Frau und seine Tochter noch wunderten, was Masato nun vor hatte. Neben Yuki blieb er erst stehen. Sie nahm ihn nicht wahr. Natürlich, sie war ja blind. Aber müsste sie ihn nicht gehört haben? Was nahm sie überhaupt war?  
 _(wieso kommst du nicht einmal mit dann kannst du selbst sehen wie Yukino ist)_  
„Yukino?", rief Masato vorsichtig. Yuki sagte nichts, noch gab sie überhaupt etwas von sich, nur ihr Kopf bewegte sich wenige Millimeter, also vermutete er, sie hatte ihn bemerkt.  
„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"  
„...Ja. Ist okay", antwortete sie, aber ohne jeden Hauch von Euphemismus, geschweige denn überhaupt einer Emotion. Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie, bewahrte aber einen handbreiten Abstand zu ihr. Dann wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Masato sah Yuki an, dann in dem großen Raum, wo in einer Ecke auf das schwarze Klavier stand, in Regalen und Vitrinen verteilt Auszeichnungen und sämtliche Habseligkeiten, die er Mio von seinen Auslandsreisen mitbrachte (das meiste sagte Masato nicht einmal zu, aber er schaffte es nicht, sie wegzuwerfen). Ehe er wieder Yuki ansah und sich fragte, was er denn nun sagen sollte, fing er an die Sukkulenten auf dem Fensterbrett zu zählen.  
Saeko Konoka wollte sich schon einmischen, da Masato mehr wie nur offensichtliche Probleme hatte einen Schritt nach vorne zu wagen, doch Asami hielt sie zurück und mit einer leichten Handgestik signalisierte sie ihrer Mutter, dass sie die beiden einfach lassen sollte und schaute weiter zu.  
„Du... du bist traurig, richtig?", fragte Masato und noch im selben Moment wollte er sich am liebsten ins Gesicht hauen für diese plumpe Frage. Zu seinem Glück war Yuki zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft und ihre einzige Aktion bestand darin das Hemd wieder etwas hochzuziehen, dass an ihr eher wie ein Nachthemd aussah. Dann, nach einiger Zeit sagte sie doch:  
„Ja. Bin ich."  
„Wegen diesem Typen?", fragte Masato vorsichtig weiter und Yuki nickte, dann wieder herrschte ein etwas längeres Schweigen. „Und... das war wirklich ein Freund von deinem Vater?"  
„Hat Papa dir von ihm erzählt?", fragte nun Yuki. Ihre Haltung veränderte sich. Sie saß nun aufrechter.  
„Nun, indirekt. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass Hisaki jemanden vermisst. Ich glaubte erst, er dachte an seinen vermissten Schulfreund. Dann erwähnte er aber sehr komische Namen."  
„Und sie endeten alle mit _-mon_ , richtig? So wie Onkelchen auch?", harkte Yuki nach und Masato nickte, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass Yuki dass ja nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ähm, ja. So wie... Tsukaimon."  
Wieder Schweigen. Masatos Hände lagen erst ruhig auf seinen Knien, nun tippte er nervös mit den Fingern auf diesen herum und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was er nun sagen konnte und ob Yuki hörte, was er da machte. Sie hörte es, wie die Finger auf den dicken Stoff der grauen Hose klopften, aber sie war weiter damit beschäftigt an Myotismon zu denken, als daran weshalb ihr Großvater, der als emotionsarm und autoritär galt so nervös war.  
„War dieser Mann nett zu dir, Yukino?"  
„Onkelchen ist kein Mann, er ist ein Digimon", sagte Yuki überraschend bestimmend.  
„Okay. Aber war er nett zu dir?"  
„Ja. War er. Er hat ständig an mir rumgenörgelt und sich beschwert. Aber er hat zugehört. Ich glaube, für jemanden der so ist wie er, ist das sehr viel wert."  
„Wusste er, wer du bist?"  
„... Nein. Ich glaube, er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht doch, aber er wollte es nicht sehen. Onkelchen vermisst Papa ganz schrecklich. Ich glaube, er hat sich all die Jahre nur abgelenkt und es klein geredet, damit er nicht zugeben muss, wie traurig er darüber ist. Vielleicht dürfen Könige nicht traurig sein. Dann würde es mich nicht wundern, dass er so ist."  
„Verstehe", murmelte Masato,dabei verstand er nicht wirklich viel und scheiterte bereits daran, die Yukis Beschreibung dem Wesen zuzuordnen, dass vor ihm stand. Aber Yuki war blind und vielleicht _sah_ sie aufgrund dessen mit ihrem kindlichen Verstand etwas in ihm, was jemanden wie Masato verborgen blieb. Das oder in Yuki steckte mehr von Hisaki, wie man vermuten ließ. Dieser hatte schließlich auch einen Hang zu merkwürdigen Leuten zu tendieren.  
„Großvater. Darf ich dich fragen, woher du wusstest, dass Onkelchen Papas Freund ist?"  
„Weißt du, ich -", fing er an, aber Masato verlor schnell den Faden, also versuchte er auszuweichen. „Wie hast du denn bemerkt, dass das dieser Freund war?"  
„Ich habe es irgendwie gespürt", antwortete Yuki unsicher. Sicher, der wirkliche stichhaltige Beweis war Papas Spieluhr, die bei Myotismon immer losging und dass ihre Halskette nur dann etwas von ihrer Kraft zeigte, wenn Yuki ihrem Onkelchen helfen wollte. Nichtsdestotrotz sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Herzen - den Zeitpunkt nur, wann das geschah konnte sie nicht bestimmen – dass das vor ihr der Schwarze König war. Stark und furchteinflössend, aber charmant und intelligent. Und übellaunig. Und rechthaberisch. Und starrköpfig.  
Aber sie hatte ihn gemocht.  
„Wenn er so traurig war wie du sagst, vielleicht kommt er dich ja bald wieder besuchen."  
„Nein...", sagte Yuki und ihre Stimme begann wieder weinerlich zu klingen. „Onkelchen kommt nicht mehr. Onkelchen hat... Er hat böse Dinge im Kopf."  
„Böse Dinge?"  
„Ja. Nicht so wie die grauen Gedanken von Papa. Onkelchen ist nicht so nett, a-aber ich hab Angst dass er – dass er -"  
Yuki schluchzte wieder. Masato seufzte, genauso wie Asami, die sich noch freute dass es zwischen den beiden doch ganz gut lief. Asamis Eltern schüttelten den Kopf und sahen mitleidig auf ihre Enkeltochter, da sie auch nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten um der Kleinen zu helfen. Selbiges fragte sich auch Masato und ihm fiel nur das Einzige ein, was er wirklich gut konnte.  
„Yukino. Soll ich dir etwas vorspielen? Am Klavier, meine ich", schlug er vor und Yuki, wenn auch mit Tränen nickte zustimmend. Sie streckte die Arme nach ihrem Großvater aus. Er zögerte, dann nahm er sie aber doch hoch und stellte im ersten Moment fest, dass Yuki zwar ein klein wenig größer war wie das durchschnittliche japanische Kind, aber dafür ein Fliegengewicht. Der zweite Gedanke war, wie komisch es war, dass Yuki, die für ihn so fremd war wie er für sie es so problemlos hinnahm getragen zu werden. Ihr Kopf stützte sich auf seine Schulter, das Gesicht zu dem ihres Großvaters und seinem Geruch zugewandt, ein Mix aus Männerparfüm und Schwarzen Tee (von dem er zu viel trank seit er Witwer war). Masato war erst unwohl. Hisaki trug er zwar als kleines Kind auch auf dem Arm, doch der Junge schaute stets von ihm weg.  
Mit Yuki auf dem Arm und unter den gebannten Blicken der Konokas und Asami – was Masato noch unangenehmer war – ging er mit ihr zum Klavier, setzte sie auf dem Hocker ab und quetschte sich daneben.  
„Was soll ich spielen? Such dir etwas aus."  
„Funkel, funkel, Fledermaus...", nuschelte Yuki vor sich hin. Masato überlegte erst, aber dann erinnerte er sich an etwas.  
„Ah. Alice im Wunderland. Verstehe."  
„Kennst du es, Großvater?"  
„Ja. Ich habe die Geschichte deinem Vater schon vorgelesen bevor er überhaupt ein Wort sagen konnte", erzählte Masato und Yukis Augen begangen zu leuchten, statt von der Feuchtigkeit zu glänzen.  
„Echt? Hast du?"  
„Dein Vater hat als Baby oft geweint, besonders wenn seine Mutter nicht da war. Musik mochte er, aber beruhigt hat es ihn selten. Wenn ich ihm aber etwas vorlas, schlief er schnell ein", erzählte Masato weiter, erinnerte sich, dass dies die einzigen Momente waren, wo Hisaki zu ihm sah, wenn sie sonst kaum Augenkontakt hatten – und Masato verstand, warum Hisaki diese Geschichte so liebte.  
Gedankenverloren spielte Masato die Melodie von _Funkel, funkel kleiner Stern_ , während Yuki im Kopf die Hutmacher-Version mitsang. Asami lächelte und zufrieden grinste sie ihre Eltern an und versuchte sich dabei Hisaki vorzustellen, was er bei diesem Anblick sagen würde. Vermutlich nichts, vermutlich wäre ihm die Kinnlade runter gefallen. Vermutlich wäre er auch froh darüber gewesen, und wenn es nur für Yuki war.  
„Darf ich eigentlich auch spielen, Großvater?", fragte Yuki nach einigen Momenten und Masato hörte auf zu spielen.  
„Warst du denn schon einmal vor einem Klavier gesessen?"  
„Nein."  
„Kennst du die Tonleitern?"  
„Ich kenne die Reihenfolge."  
„Weißt du, wo die Oktaven sind?"  
Yuki schwieg. Sie wusste es nicht, wenn ihr auch klar war, was ungefähr eine Oktave war. Da sie nicht antwortete, nahm er Yukis Hand.  
„Du bist Rechtshänder, ja? Hier, diese Tasten in der Mitte -", Masato nahm Yukis Finger und legte ihren Daumen auf das c, die anderen Finger je auf die Tasten daneben, „ - gehören zur einstrichigen Oktave. Auf einem Klavier mit Brailleschrift steht c1. Versuch mal langsam die Tasten zu drücken, erst die Tonleiter auf und dann abwärts."  
„Okay", sagte Yuki konzentriert und sie begann erst mit jeden Finger nacheinander auf die Taste zu drücken, die sie damit berührte. Ein wirkliches Spiel war es nicht, dafür drückte sie zu langsam, auch als sie die Tonleiter abwärts spielte. Das tat sie, zwei-, dreimal, dann wagte sie es das Tempo etwas zu erhöhen und allmählich fügten sie aus den einzelnen Töne eine Melodie zusammen.  
„Gut. Nicht so schnell, du sollst langsam lernen deine Finger einzeln zu kontrollieren. Jetzt nehmen wir mal die linke, die rechte macht jetzt erst einmal nichts mehr."  
Masato nahm Yukis linke Hand und legte sie auf die Taste der kleinen Oktave, aber auf die gleichen Töne. Mit der linken Hand fiel es Yuki schwerer die Kontrolle zu behalten oder die Kraft aufzubringen richtig auf die Tasten zudrücken und ihr Unmut zeigte sich in einem Stirnrunzeln. Masato holte Luft um sie zu ermahnen, nicht zu energisch zu sein, sonst würde das nichts werden. Doch ein flüchtiger Blick zu ihrer Mutter, wieder zu Yuki und dabei wieder Hisaki vor sich zu sehen drosselte ihn etwas.  
„Mach langsam", sagte er und Yuki hörte überrascht auf zu spielen. „Das braucht Zeit und Übung. Du brauchst Kontrolle", erklärte ihr Großvater weiter und Yuki kam zum Schluss, dass dieser Satz genauso von Myotismon hätte kommen können. Was Onkelchen wohl sagen würde, wenn er das wüsste?  
„Vielleicht bist du auch zu erschöpft, Yuki?", meinte Asami und ging zu ihrer Tochter und ihrem Schwiegervater. „Wenn du dich zu Hause ausgeschlafen hast, klappt es vielleicht besser."  
„Ihr werdet nur heute wohl kaum mehr nach Hause kommen", stellte Katsuya Konoka fest. Er stand auf dem Balkon und schaute mit einem strengen Blick hinaus in die Nacht.  
„Da braut sich ein ziemlicher Nebel zusammen."  
„Man sieht kaum mehr die Straße...", seufzte Saeko. Asami quetschte sich hindurch um diesen Nebel selbst zu sehen. Tatsächlich sah es aus, als würde sich ein dichter, weißer Schleier über Odaiba legen. Man erkannte auf der Brücke nur grob noch die Lichter der Autos und der Bahn, die im Stau standen und sich nicht rührten, mehr aber nicht.  
„Großartig", schnaubte Asami und sah bereits das Gesicht von Frau Takenouchi vor sich, wenn sie es am nächsten Tag nicht pünktlich in den Laden schaffen würde um bei den Vorbereitungen für die nächsten Ikebana-Kurse mitzuhelfen (die Aufträge nicht zu vergessen). Ihre Mutter tippte sie am Arm an.  
„Dann kommst du eben über Nacht mit Yuki zu uns."  
„Ihr könnt bei mir bleiben", rief Masato dazwischen. Saeko, die seiner Tochter den Vorschlag gemacht hatte zweifelte kurz an ihrem Hörsinn und auch ihr Mann glaubte sich einfach verhört zu haben. Nur Asami glaubte an die volle Funktionsfähigkeit ihrer Ohren, nur fragte sie sich, woher diese Sinneswandel kam und ob er wirklich so überraschend war. Schon auf der Fahrt nach Odaiba beschlich Asami das Gefühl, dass Masato unglaublich einsam sein musste und es ihm erst in diesem Moment schleichend bewusst wurde, aber nicht sagte, weil er nun mal kaltschnäuzig war.  
Masato schämte sich offenkundig, diesen Vorschlag geäußert zu haben und sich sagen zu wollen, dass er sich raus halten sollte. Es war Hisakis, nicht seine Familie. In der Gesellschaft, aus der er kam war man nicht so offenherzig. Kuckuckskinder und deren untreue Mütter gehörten auf die Straße und wer als Mann sein Recht nicht durchsetzte war ein Schwächling. Doch zu gerne würde er diese konservative Sicht mal für einen Moment vergessen, wie auch Asami gerne ihrer Tochter, wenn sie ihr schon Vater und Onkel nicht wiederbringen konnte, ihr zumindest einen Großvater zu geben, etwas von ihrer väterlichen Herkunft, wenn die Gene auch andere waren.  
„Das ist sehr nett, Masato. Yuki, möchtest du auch, dass wir bei Großvater übernachten?", fragte Asami und Yuki nickte kurz zustimmend, befasste sich aber nicht mehr weiter mit dem was die Erwachsenen diskutierten. Ihre Finger tasteten sich weiter durch die kleine Oktave. Ihre Hand nahm die Vibration auf, ihre Ohren den Klang.  
„Macht des dir Spaß, Yukino?"  
„Ja", sagte sie kaum mehr nachdenklich oder traurig, sondern klang relativ neutral, dabei wechselte ihr Finger schnell zwischen d, e und f her und Yuki versuchte den einzelnen Ton und den Unterschied zu ihnen zu bestimmen.  
„Dann kannst du auch noch etwas üben."  
„Kann ich es denn auch lernen, selbst wenn ich nichts sehe?"  
„Natürlich geht das, wenn man sich anstrengt."  
„Kann ich denn noch? Bin ich nicht zu alt? Papa hat gesagt, er hat mit vier schon Klavierspielen gelernt."  
„Man ist nie zu alt um die Schönheit der Musik zu verstehen", entgegnete Masato nüchtern, doch Yuki konnte der Aussage nicht folgen. „Oder, um es wie mein Vater zu sagen – man muss mit dem Herz bei der Sache sein. Ohne Herz klingt selbst die schönste Musik hohl und hässlich."  
„Hat Papa auch mit Herz gespielt?"  
Masato schwieg. Er war sich erst nicht so sicher. Hisaki fing eines Tages aus freien Stücken an zu spielen. Masato glaubte, Hisaki tat es nur, da er langsam zu verstehen schien, dass er nicht sein leiblicher Vater war und um seinen strengen Vater zu besänftigen, widmete er sich dem, was Masato an wichtigsten schien. Aber hätte dieses Spiel wirklich so schön geklungen, wäre Hisaki nicht mit Herz an die Sache herangegangen? Ob sein Freund auch spielen konnte?  
„Ja, hat er. Er und seine Freunde haben das. Sie müssen eine schöne Zeit als Orchester gehabt haben."  
„Darf ich dann auch zur Musikschule?"  
„Wenn du ein Stück spielen kannst, reden wir darüber."  
„Ich will Vivaldi spielen, so wie Papa!", jauchzte Yuki wieder und nun merkte man gar nichts mehr von ihrer Traurigkeit an.  
„Na, na, jetzt übertreib nicht. Fang erst einmal klein und simpel an", ermahnte ihr Großvater sie und augenblicklich fing Masato an selbst wieder an zu spielen. „Das hier ist ganz einfach. _Stand by me_ war auch das erste Stück, dass ich deinem Vater beibrachte. Wenn du das kannst reden wir über die Musikschule."  
Dass Yuki eigentlich traurig war und immer noch immer im Liebeskummer steckte hatte sie nun vergessen und sie hörte aufmerksam ihrem Großvater zu, dann versuchte sie es selbst. Doch der Tag war lang genug, sie war müde und bekam es an dem Tag auch nicht mehr hin zu spielen. Als Masato wieder übernahm, war Yuki schon fast im sitzen eingeschlafen und sie bekam nur zum Teil mit, wie ihr Großvater sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug und sie in sein Bett legte.  
„Du kannst Yuki ruhig öfter sehen, Masato", sagte Asami zu ihm im Türrahmen stehend, ihre Eltern waren auf ihre Bitte hin (und weil die Bandscheiben ihrem Vater wieder zu schaffen machten) bereits gegangen. „Yuki interessiert die Genetik nicht. Du bist in ihren Augen ihr Großvater. Und Yuki braucht auch etwas von der väterlichen Seite ihrer Familie. Und jemand, der etwas von Musik versteht."  
„Ich bin zu alt um jetzt noch Großvater zu spielen."  
„Du sagtest deiner Enkelin, dass man für Musik auch nie zu alt ist. Warum sollte man das für eine Familie nicht? Denk darüber nach, Masato."  
Masato wechselte gedankenversunken zwischen Asami und Yuki hin und her. Neben Asami stand eine Kommode mit einem der wenigen Familienbilder, die er nicht irgendwo verstaut hatte, wo er sie nicht sehen musste. Er sagte nichts, deckte Yuki mit der Bettdecke zu und ließ sie schlafen. Als Masato das Zimmer mit Asami verließ, lächelte sie ihn an. Er tat sich schwer, aber er versuchte zurück zulächeln.  
Yuki, noch irgendwo zwischen Einschlafen und Tiefschlaf freute sich, dass ihr Großvater ihr helfen wollte Klavierspielen zu lernen, war aber traurig, weil sie ihrem Onkelchen dass nicht zeigen konnte und sie fragte sich, wo er war und ob sie ihn wiedersah. Wenn, dann hoffte sie dass sie bis dahin Fortschritte gemacht hatte und auch wirklich spielen konnte. Doch sie vermisste ihn.  
Kurz vorm Tiefschlaf spürte Yuki, dass sich jemand neben sie setzte und sie sagte sich, dass es vielleicht ja Onkelchen war. Aber Nein, war er nicht. Da war eine Frau. Vielleicht Mama. Der Raum roch nach Blumen.  
„Danke, dass du es versucht hast, Alice..."  
Yuki schlief ein.  
Der Nebel um Odaiba wurde dichter. Monster krochen aus den Ecken. Jemand thronte auf dem höchsten Punkt des Viertels und lachte. Der Schwarze König, der Verstand von Hass und Wahnsinn überwuchert war seinem Ziel einen großen Schritt näher gekommen.

#

03.08.1999

Kinder. Zu viele Kinder. Sie jammerten, sie weinten und riefen nach ihren Eltern. Dieser Krach ging ihm auf die Nerven.  
Myotismons und Gatomons Blicke trafen sich kurz, dann blickte sie schnell auf das weinende Kind vor sich und schüttelte erst etwas verzögert den Kopf. Myotismons schlechte Laune hatte sie erstarren lassen.  
„Das ist es auch nicht", sagte sie und eines der Bakemon schickte das Mädchen weg, dafür winkte es einen Jungen her. Das ging seit Stunden und Myotismons Geduldsfaden war langsam am Ende und wurde durch Gatomons Anblick nur weiter strapaziert. Verräterin. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass dieses Digimon nur Ärger bringen würde. Wenn sie nun aus ihrer Erziehung nichts gelernt hatte, musste sie nun die Konsequenz dafür tragen. Das achte Kind würde vor ihren Augen sterben. Was er mit Gatomon selbst tat überlegte er sich noch (ohne Digiritter wäre sie schließlich keine Gefahr mehr).  
Myotismon konnte es spüren. Dies war der große Tag. Er würde den achten Digiritter finden und seiner Bestimmung endlich folgen. Die jahrelange Arbeit würde sich endlich auszahlen.  
Auch der Junge war es nicht und wurde fortgeschickt. Er zitterte, als er Myotismon nochmal ansah und lief davon. Die Kinder hatten alle Angst vor ihm. Myotismon ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Menge streifen. Das Kind der Aufrichtigkeit war unter ihnen, allerdings ohne ihr Digimon. Und wenn schon. Das achte Kind musste er finden. Eines davon musste es doch sein und wenn es so war musste er es sofort -  
Myotismon sah im Augenwinkel ein Lichtspiel aus weiß und blau und heller Haut. Sein Blick blieb an einem Mädchen hängen und für einen Moment dachte er, seine Truppen hatten tatsächlich Yuki hierher gebracht. Das Mädchen trug zwar ähnliche Kleidung wie Yuki an dem Tag, als sie sich trafen und sie hatte in etwa auch das gleiche Alter und die Größe, aber die Haut besaß, wenn auch blass, eine andere Farbnuance. Ganz zu schweigen davon war das Kind dunkelhaarig und als dieses Mädchen bemerkte, dass Myotismon sie anstarrte, wimmerte sie und ließ einen kurzen Schrei fahren, ehe sie sich an ein älteres Mädchen klammerte (vermutlich ein Geschwisterchen). Nochmal sah Myotismon über die Schar Kinder hinweg. Keines davon hellblond. Keines sah wie Alice aus. Yuki war nicht hier und Myotismon war erleichtert. Das hätte alles nur komplizierter gemacht. Sie hätten ihn noch auffliegen lassen. Vielleicht hätte sie eine Szene gemacht. Oder sie wäre noch enttäuschter gewesen. Es war gut, dass sie nicht hier war, so musste Yuki nicht erfahren, was Myotismon tat.  
Es war sogar sehr gut, dass sie nicht hier war. Denn wenn es etwas gab, auf was Myotismon noch mehr wartete wie auf den Tod des achten Digiritter, dann dass er endlich in Ruhe essen konnte. An einigen der Eltern hatte er sich schon zu schaffen gemacht. Er würde sogar behaupten, er hätte in den letzten Stunden mehr Blut getrunken, als die letzten paar Monate zusammen. Aber er hatte immer noch Hunger. Er konnte regelrecht hören, wie das warme Blut durch die kleinen Körper gepumpt wurde.  
Er brauchte mehr Blut. Mehr Kraft. Sein Triumph war so nah. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, aber um die Welt zu sein zu machen – geschweige denn den Herr Dirigent loszuwerden brauchte er mehr. Viel mehr, wenn er als finalen Schritt diese Gestalt ablegen musste. Das wäre ein bitteres Opfer und Myotismon war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder zu früheren Stufen zurückdigitieren könne oder ob der Schwarze König für immer ein Jabberwock bleiben müsste.  
Egal. Es musste sein. Es musste... Sein Plan... Er musste es zu Ende bringen. Wenn Politik und Obrigkeit es nicht schafften, endlich Struktur in dieses Chaos zu bringen, musste er es. Eine Welt der Finsternis, erbaut aus den Trümmern der Digiwelt und der Schatten der Realen Welt... Ohne Pflicht. Ohne Regel. Ohne Moral. Ohne Ideale. Ohne Träume.  
 _(Hisaki unser Wunderland gibt es nicht also erschaffe ich eines ist das nicht wunderbar?)_  
Tief in Gedanken versunken bekam er nicht mit, dass Gatomon merkte dass in Myotismon irgendwas vorging und auch DemiDevimon beachtete er erst gar nicht, bis dieser ihn rief:  
„Meister! Erhabener Meister!"  
„Was gibt es?"  
„Meister, wir haben den achten Digiritter gefunden!"

„Mein Plan war es Dunkelheit über diese Welt zu bringen, so wäre es ein leichtes gewesen beide Welten zu kontrollieren! Ich habe nur getan, was ich für das Beste hielt!"

„ _Himmelspfeil!"_

X

Er hatte immer noch Hunger. Hunger und Wut hielten seinen Verstand noch wach. Was war passiert? Ach ja, er war ja vernichtet worden. Da war ja etwas. Warum konnte er dann noch seine Gedanken hören?  
Wo kamen das Geklapper von Geschirr her? Wo kamen die Stimmen her?  
„- auf das Wohl von Königin Alice!"  
Jubel. Gläser. Natürlich, Alice hinter den Spiegeln. Natürlich saß er in einem Albtraum fest. Aber nett, dass man den Schwarzen König diesmal einlud. Der Geruchssinn schaltete sich wieder ein. Es roch nach Essen und Tee, aber es brachte seinen Magen zu drehen.  
Myotismon hatte erhebliche Probleme damit sich wieder daran zu erinnern, wie man seine Augen öffnete und schaffte es nur mit viel Mühe. Er war tief in seinem Thron versunken am Ende der Tafel. Es war schrecklich dunkel hier und die Kerzen, höher wie jeder Binsenstrauch brachten kaum Helligkeit. Die Gäste zu seiner rechten und linken erkannte Myotismon kaum. Ihren Umrissen nach hätte er auf die typischen Wunderland-Kreaturen geschätzt. Löwe. Einhorn. Schaf. Raupe. Rose. Schildkrötensupperich. Hirschkalb. Herzogin. Und wusste doch der Teufel, wer da noch saß. Flaschen und Besteck waren lebendig, griffen nach Teller und flogen umher. Mit genug Fantasie sahen sie seinen Fledermäusen ähnlich.  
„Eure Majestät, wacht auf, wacht auf! Es ist unhöflich bei der Krönung zu schlafen! Schaut doch nur wie spät es schon ist!", schrie das Weiße Kaninchen ihm ins Ohr und hielt Myotismon die große Taschenuhr vor die Nase, aber ließ ihm keine Zeit die Zeiger überhaupt erkennen zu können. Das Weiße Kaninchen rannte davon, dass jedoch nicht weiß sondern schwarz war und warum zur Hölle auch immer es wie DemiDevimon klang. Und am anderen Ende der langen Tafel, die vielleicht nur drei, vielleicht auch nur dreihundert Meter lang war saß ganz rechts die Rote Königin mit dem Weißen König, die in der nächsten Sekunde zu Dideldum und Dideldei wurden und wieder zurück. Wie stark sich Rosemon und Wisemon doch verändert hatten. Kein Wunder, dass er sie damals nicht erkannte.  
Ganz links saß die Weiße Königin, so hübsch und sanft, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie unterhielt sich mit dem, der genau gegenüber von Myotismon saß. Alice, es war Alice. Doch war es Hisaki? War es Yuki?  
Während die Rote Königin tadelte, die Weiße Königin sang und die Gäste lachten, schien Alice nicht glücklich, sondern eingeschüchtert. Überfordert. Des Wahnsinns leid. Wie gut er das verstehen konnte.  
„Majestät, wacht doch nun endlich auf!",  
( _Erhabener Meister, wacht auf!_ )  
rief das weiß-schwarze Kaninchen wieder und Myotismon wollte es von sich stoßen, aber es ging nicht. Er war wie gelähmt. Er schaffte es nicht einmal sich anders hinzusetzen oder den Kopf zu heben. Das Kaninchen rüttelte ihn weiter, dabei waren seine Augen längst auf. Und selbst das kostete Mühe. Er hatte Hunger. Hunger. Hunger...  
( _Mehr ich brauche mehr_ )  
Somnolent sah Myotismon den Fledermäusen aus Flaschen und Tellern zu, wie sie in die Höhe stiegen und je näher sie dem Licht am Ende der Kerzen kamen, so dunkler wurden sie und sie wurden mehr, mehr mehr mehr  
( _Am Anfang -_ )  
( _Ich brauche mehr_ )  
( _\- war der Himmel mit Fledermäusen bedeckt_ )  
Er wusste aufstehen. Er musste, er musste zu Alice hinüber. Aber es ging nicht.  
( _Ich brauche mehr Energie_ )  
„Eure Majestät, nun steht doch auf!", rief das Kaninchen wieder, aber seine Stimme hallte. Ein Echo? Nein, ein Kanon. Da waren noch mehr Stimmen, denn auf seiner Seite des Tisches sammelten sich um Myotismon herum alle erdenklichen grotesken Gestalten, Hutmacher und Märzhasen, Karten und Schachfiguren, vom größten Hummer bis hin zur kleinsten Butterbrotfliege und riefen nach ihm, sie riefen, sie riefen -  
„Eure Majestät!"  
„Steht auf! Steht auf!"  
„Aufstehen!"  
„Erhebt Euch endlich!"  
„Eure Majestät!"  
Er versuchte es, doch Myotismons Glieder waren schwer wie Blei.  
( _Erhabener Meister Myotismon_ )  
( _Und die Menschen riefen nach ihrer erhabenen Majestät dem König der Digimon_ )  
Die Weiße Königin sah zu ihm hinüber, das Gesicht verzog sich vor Angst. Sie ahnte was geschah. Sie drückte Alice an sich und die Gäste um sie herum, an denen etwas so gar nicht koscher war. Bei Alice saß die Herzogin und lachte, die Herzogin, die Herzogin die das verdammte Tifaret-Symbol um den Hals trug und ihre verdammte, räudige Grinsekatze, die waren schuld, diese elenden -  
Und nicht nur sie. Diese Gäste... Diese Kinder... Die Digiritter saßen hier.  
Wieso saßen sie hier und lachten und umringten Alice? Was zur Hölle hatten sie hier in seinem Wunderland zu suchen?! Sie sollten verschwinden! Wenn sie glaubten, dass sie ihn so leicht los wurden, hatten sie sich geirrt. Oh Nein, so nicht. Das Finale des Konzertes kam schließlich noch. Alles lief wie geplant. Er musste nur einen kleinen Umweg gehen. Alle Wege des Wunderlands führten zum achten Feld. Die Krone war ihm sicher. Dann waren sie dran. Er würde sie töten. Diese Kinder und ihre Haustiere. Marionetten. Unwürdige. Töten. Volksverräter. Töten. Töten. Hunger. Töten. Essen.  
„Erwacht doch, Eure Majestät!"  
Es war schmerzlich. Seine Arme waren nun nicht nur mehr schwer, es brannte. Doch Myotismon hörte nicht auf, wie unerträglich der Schmerz auch wurde.  
„Ihr müsst etwas sagen, Eure Hoheit!"  
( _Meister Myotismon_ )  
Wie Weiße Königin zerrte die Kinder fort, die immer noch lachten, ahnungslos und naiv und dumm, so unendlich dumm wie sie waren. Außer ihr schaute nur Alice noch genauso entsetzt.  
„Sprecht doch, Eure Majestät!"  
Er  
( _Erhabener Meister!_ )  
„Eure Majestät!"  
hörte -  
( _Meister_ )  
„Ich ertrage das nicht länger!", schrie Myotismon wie Alice in Lewis Carrolls Märchen und wie im Buch auch niedergeschrieben, ergriff Myotismon das Tischtuch mit beiden Händen, kaum dass er aufstand und zog einmal kräftig daran. Alles fiel um, die Kerzen, das Geschirr, das Essen, dass im Fall in sekundenschnelle verrottete, die Gäste, die ihren Mund nicht halten konnten. Die Weiße Königin brach in Tränen aus und Alice wurde von ihr zurückgehalten und schrie, ebenso den Tränen nahe.  
Myotismon  
( _Du bist so nicht Tsukaimon!_ )  
hörte  
( _Du hast gesagt du bist kein Jabberwock Onkelchen!_ )  
Glockenschläge.  
Der Stundenzeiger stand auf 6 Uhr. Der Minutenzeiger sprang gerade auf die sechste Minute. Der Sekundenzeiger bewegte sich beinahe in Zeitlupe von der fünf zur sechs.

𝅘𝅥.

… und dann geschah ein Wunder.

„Habt ihr so etwas schon einmal gesehen?", fragte Katsuya Konoka seine Familie, die die mit ihm auf dem Balkon stand. Alle, seine Frau, seine Tochter und der Vater seines Schwiegersohnes schüttelten den Kopf. Bei seiner Enkelin erübrigte sich die Frage, da sie nicht mal wusste um was es ging.  
„Was denn? Was ist da?", fragte Yuki aufgeregt.  
„Wenn wir das wüssten, Liebes", seufzte ihre Oma. Doch diese Antwort reichte Yuki nicht, also streckte sie ihren linken Arm aus, um ihren Großvater an der Kleidung zu zupfen.  
„Was ist da, Großvater?"  
„Nun... Es sieht ein wenig wie Polarlicht aus."  
„Was, wirklich? Wie cool!", jauchzte Yuki, die Erwachsenen waren weniger euphorisch.  
„Aber das ist doch kein Polarlicht, Masato", entgegnete Asami. „Vor allem, hier?"  
„Nachdem was in letzter Zeit war, wundert mich nichts mehr. Schau dir Odaiba da drüben an."  
Die vier Erwachsenen sahen weiter die graue Maße an, die sich um Odaiba schloss wie eine Kuppel. Unglaublich, dass das Nebel sein sollte. Alles war lahmgelegt und die Verbindung tot. Niemand wusste, was dort vor sich ging. Asami war aber in erster Linie erleichtert der Bitte ihrer Eltern nachgekommen zu sein und über Nacht bei ihrem Schwiegervater zu bleiben, statt wieder zurückzufahren. Sie hätten auch dort feststecken können. Asami machte sich um ihre Kolleginnen und ihre Chefin Gedanken. Yuki fragte sich, was ihre Freunde aus der Schule nun taten. Und was Kari machte, Yuki wollte sie doch anrufen.  
Dieses Polarlicht, wie Masato es bezeichnete war seit etwa kurz nach sechs am Himmel zu sehen und was erst ein verschwommenes Farbspiel schien, wirkte immer mehr wie eine Aquarellmalerei von Wäldern, Seen und Bergen. Sehr dubios. Erklären konnte es sich niemand.  
Yuki hingegen machte sich um andere Dinge Sorgen. Etwa zur selben Zeit, als dieses Polarlicht über Tokio erschien – wie sie später in den Nachrichten erfuhren sogar über der ganzen Welt –, hörte Yuki etwas. Einen Schrei. Ein Brüllen. Es kam von Odaiba. Die Schallwellen besaß nicht die Kraft, dass man dieses Brüllen bis zu ihren Großvater gehört hätte, aber Yuki hörte es. Oder vielmehr spürte sie es. Es war wie der Schrei vom Jabberwock. Aber das konnte nicht Herr Deemon sein. Und dann dieses Beben, das spürte Yuki auch mit ihren sensiblen Sinnen, anders wie der Rest.  
Dieser Nebel war schon mehr wie seltsam. Sie dachte an ihr Onkelchen. Erst hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, bis Yuki langsam etwas dämmerte.  
 _(Dein Onkelchen ist kein Netter)_  
 _(Was denkst du wird er machen wenn er denjenigen gefunden hat?)_  
Ob er für den Nebel verantwortlich war? Er war ein Vampir und stark, bestimmt könnte er das. Hatte er denjenigen etwa gefunden, den er -  
Aber das Beben. Der markerschütternde Schrei? Es klang wie der Schrei eines großen Ungetüms. Das konnte nicht Onkelchen gewesen sein. Onkelchen war kein Jabberwock.  
Wieder hörte Yuki dieses Brüllen und wieder war da diese schwache Vibration. Das musste ja ein gigantischer Jabberwock sein, wenn dass eine Erschütterung auslösen konnte, die man bis an die Küste Minatos spürte.  
Wieder ein Brüllen. Der Lauteste an diesem Abend und entsetzlich lang gezogen. Er hörte genauso plötzlich wieder auf und doch, kurz von Angst überkommen zog Yuki noch einmal kräftig an der Hose ihres Großvaters.  
„Was ist los, Yukino? Du bist den ganzen Abend so ängstlich", fragte ihr Großvater sie.  
„Ja, Schatz. Machst du dir Sorgen um deine Freundinnen?", fragte ihre Mutter.  
„Ich habe was gehört. Es kommt von drüben. Da war etwas... großes."  
„Etwas großes?", wiederholte ihre Oma fragend, ihr Opa hingegen schaute nur weiter geradeaus und sah auch als erstes, dass der Nebel um Odaiba sich lichtete.  
„Seht nur! Der Nebel löst sich auf", rief er und die Erwachsenen schauten nun auch wieder hinüber. Der Nebel löste sich für die Menge überraschend schnell auf und offenbarte nach und nach ein Bild der Zerstörung. Sie hätten nicht sagen können wo genau das war, aber sie sahen, dass Gebäude entlang der Straße an der Küste komplett zerstört waren und die Verwüstung zog sich bis in die Innenstadt. Rauch stieg gen Himmel.  
„Du lieber Himmel, was ist da passiert?", rief Yukis Oma erschrocken auf.  
„Sieht aus, als wäre etwas explodiert."  
„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Masato Katsuya skeptisch. Für ihn sah das eher aus wie ein Angriff Godzillas.  
„Vielleicht ist was eingestürzt und hat einen Brand oder so ausgelöst. Vielleicht war dieser dichte Nebel eigentlich Qualm", versuchte Yukis Opa möglichst logisch zu erklären. Es war eine Aussage, die die Presse später auch so wiedergeben würde, da sie sonst keine andere Erklärung fand, die die Bevölkerung im Land nicht in Aufruhr versetzt hätte. Doch wer Zeuge des Ganzen war wusste, dass es hinsichtlich dem zu viele Ungereimtheiten gab – und dass diese Monster einen Teil dazu beigetragen haben. Asami ahnte sogar welches davon.  
Yuki hörte etwas. Es war kein Schrei, kein Brüllen und kein Beben. Sie hörte es nicht einmal mit dem Ohren, nur ganz allein in ihrem Kopf, während sie versuchte sich das verwüstete Odaiba vorzustellen.  
Yuki hörte einen Klang.  
In ihrer Hosentasche spürte sie das kurze Aufflackern von Wärme, da wo auch Papas Digivice drin war. Als sie es herausholte war es immer noch warm und sie hörte das Winterlied, aber langsam, breit gezogen und schwach. Dann wurde es leiser. Und leiser. Dann war es weg und das Digivice kalt.  
Yuki hörte einen Klang. Dann spürte sie diesen Klang, erst in ihrem Kopf, dann in ihrer Brust, letztlich in ihren Fingern, wo nun das kalte Digivice lag. Ganz kalt, so wie Eis. Wie Onkelchens Haut.  
Der Gedanke, den sie erst verdrängte kehrte zurück und ja, sie ahnte es, sie glaubte sogar zu wissen, dass Onkelchen an diesem Chaos in Odaiba schuld war. Er war ein Vampir. Er war nicht nett. Er wollte etwas böses. Er hatte etwas böses getan, da war sie sich sicher.  
Doch diese Erkenntnis trieb ihr nicht die Tränen ins Gesicht. Es war das Gefühl, dass das Böse, dass um Odaiba lag verschwunden sei. Das Brüllen und das Beben war mit dem Nebel fort. Alles, was man mit Onkelchens Anwesenheit hätte in Verbindung bringen können war weg.  
Yuki bemühte sich die Trauer runterzuschlucken, darum merkte es von ihrer Familie auch erst niemand. Dann schnappte sie nach Luft und daraus wurde schließlich ein unterdrücktes Wimmern. Als Asami zu ihrer Tochter hinuntersah, liefen kugelrunde und dicken Tränen über das Gesicht ihrer Tochter.  
„Yuki! Yuki, was hast du?", sagte Asami aufgeregt und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.  
„Onkelchen... Onkelchen hat... was Schlimmes gemacht."  
Während weder Saeko noch Katsuya Konoka verstanden um was es ging, geschweige denn wer Onkelchen war, schaute Asami kurz hinüber nach Odaiba, dann zu ihrer Tochter. Yuki weinte nun lauter.  
„Onkelchen hat gelogen! Er hat gesagt, er wäre kein Jabberwock! Er hat's gesagt! Er hat gelogen! Und jetzt – jetzt ist Onkelchen..."  
Yuki konnte es nicht aussprechen, stattdessen wurde ihr unterdrücktes Weinen zu einem unkontrollierten Flennen. Asami versuchte ihre Tochter in den Arm zu nehmen, zeitgleich mit ihrem Schwiegervater, der sie kurz zu schämen schien, dass er den selben Gedanken hatte. Asami aber ließ ihm den Vortritt. Erst verwundert, dann scheinbar dankbar nahm Masato Amano seine Enkelin in den Arm und hob sie hoch, wo sie ihr Gesicht an ihn drückte und weiter heulte.  
Das ging den ganzen Abend. Yuki gab kein Wort mehr von sich. Irgendwann war sie so erschöpft vom weinen, dass sie einschlief. Im Bett ihres Großvaters liegend und dem Digivice in der Hand träumte sie vor sich hin. Sie träumte von ihrem Onkelchen, der nun fort war. Onkelchen war weg. Natürlich, er war ja auch der Böse. Die Bösen mussten immer irgendwann _weg_. Und auch wenn Onkelchen wirklich böse war und sie auch noch wütend auf ihn – sie hatte Onkelchen trotz allem gern. Yuki hoffte, dass Onkelchen nun bei Papa war.  
Yuki hörte etwas.  
Yuki hörte Myotismons Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

𝅗𝅥

Das Klavier spielte. Es zwar nur ein einziger Ton, den es von sich gab und es hätte alle möglichen Ursachen haben können wieso es das tat. Es war nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich, dass das Klavier wirklich keinen Laut von sich gab, sondern dass sich die Meister der Dunkelheit das schlicht und ergreifend nur einbildeten. Das Phänomen war nicht neu. Als Devimon starb glaubten sie die Trompete gehört zu haben und schoben es auf den Wind. Als Etemon vernichtet wurde, glaubten sie das Cello zu hören (wenn der Ton auch sehr abgehakt klang, als wollte ihn jemand unterbinden). Nun hatte das Klavier sich gemeldet und alle vier wussten, was dies bedeutete.  
„Unser Pianist ist verstummt", brummte MetalSeadramon und es war nicht gänzlich ersichtlich, ob er (wenn auch nur aus Höflichkeit und alter Freundschaft Willen) wirklich Trauer zeigte oder es ihm kalt ließ.  
„Wie bedauerlich", schnaufte Machinedramon. „Dabei hätte ich ihm zugetraut, dass er die Digiritter spielend platt macht, so verbissen wie er immer war."  
„Soll uns doch Recht sein, dass die Digiritter ihn erledigt haben", kicherte Puppetmon, vielmehr aber über Machinedramons ungewollten Witz über Verbissenheit, in Verbindung mit Myotismon als Vampir. „Er hat uns mehr Ärger gemacht wie die Digiritter."  
„Vermutlich wollte er uns sogar vernichten. Verräter", hörte man MetalSeadramon knurren, doch man sah ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht. „Dann sparen wir uns die Mühen, unsere Regeln zu umgehen und ihn zu beseitigen. Was denkst du, Piedmon?"  
Gar nichts, wollte er sagen, aber auch das war nicht die Wahrheit. Piedmon wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Irgendwo war er ja wirklich froh Myotismon los zu sein. Als Piedmon ihn durch sein Teleskop sah - oder eher, zu was er geworden war bekam er Sorge. Durch die Entfernung und den Nebel sah Piedmon nicht viel von dem Kampf, aber verflucht, dass was er sah reichte. Myotismon war mehr wie gefährlich. Um so besser, wenn er tot war.  
Aber dennoch hat er zugesehen, wie die Digiritter einen Mitmusiker und seinen einst engsten Freund vernichtet haben, dem er gerne dicht an seiner Seite gewusst hätte. Eine Schmach. Welch eine Schmach.  
„Soll es uns Recht sein. Er hatte seine Chance und hat es vermasselt. Aber ich muss ihn für eines loben – während er sich in der Realen Welt vergnügt hat, hatten wir Zeit und Spielraum um für unsren großen Auftritt zu proben."  
„Dann war seine Aktion wenigstens nicht umsonst", kommentierte MetalSeadramon, aber auch hier war nicht klar zu deuten, ob dass nun abwertend gemeint war oder nicht. „Wir sind ein großes Stück weiter gekommen."  
„Letztlich kann es uns gleich sein", brummte Machinedramon. „Am Ende sind wir doch wieder vereint in der ewigen Dunkelheit. So wie einst."  
„Richtig...", murmelte Piedmon. Bei Devimon und Etemon hatte Piedmon wohlwollend zugestimmt. Nun aber, da sein bester Freund gefallen war, musste er an dessen Worte zurückdenken und feststellen, dass er selbst über den Tod hinaus Recht behielt. Das Orchester war ein Witz und jeder sich am nächsten. Alles andere war ihnen egal und Piedmon begann sich Sorgen zu machen, was geschieht, wenn der Herr Dirigent nun endlich frei wäre. War Myotismon wirklich der Einzige, der an Verrat dachte? Devimon hatte ja schon eigene Pläne. Aber er wurde von Machinedramon unterstützt. Machten sie gemeinsame Sache? War Puppetmon nur so kindisch oder war dies auch nur eine Fasre? Und MetalSeadramon interessierte sich nur für die Meeres-Digimon und würde weiß der Teufel alles tun, damit es seinen Truppen am besten ging.  
Piedmon traute keinem von ihnen. Nicht einem. Das musste er Myotismon lassen – ihm konnte man auch nicht trauen und er spielte nicht mit offenen Karten, aber er war sich nicht zu schade seine Pläne und Ziele mit einem Überdosis Arroganz zur Schau zu stellen.  
Ob Piedmon bewusst oder nicht zur Gitarre griff war ihm selbst nicht klar, aber dass er an den Saiten zog realisierte er. Puppetmon zog ein fragendes Gesicht.  
„Was machst du?"  
„Ehre wem Ehre gebührt", antwortete Piedmon, was Puppetmon erst nicht verstand. „Ein gefallener Freund, ob Verräter oder nicht hat dennoch ein Recht auf eine angemessene Trauerfeier."  
„Verräter haben ihr Anrecht auf Ehre verloren", knurrte MetalSeadramon.  
„Trotz allem – Orchester bleibt Orchester. Wir haben unserem Trompeter und dem Cellisten auch die letzte Ehre erwiesen. Wenn unser Pianist auch lieber sein Solo spielte war er Teil des Opus. Gleiche Rechte für alle, dass ist doch unser Motto. Wir sind doch gleich, oder?"  
Widerspruch in den Gesichtern. Aber niemand würde es wagen zu widersprechen, denn jede Form des Gegenwillens könnte andeuten, wie sie wirklich dachten. Hier war nichts gleich, hier dachte nur jeder für sich. Jeder hatte eigene Interessen und so mancher hatte etwas Eigenes, etwas Geliebtes möchte man fast behaupten, für das sich es eher lohnte weiterzumachen als diese wehleidigen und lästigen Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten. Myotismon konnte man lassen, dass er offen damit umging und so viel Rückgrat besaß und lieber ein Außenseiter blieb, anstatt sich einer falschen Solidarität zu verschreiben. Vielleicht kam er deswegen ja so weit. Aber nicht weit genug.  
Während die Digiritter auf der Erde sich langsam wieder darauf vorbereiteten in die Digiwelt zurückzukehren, packten die vier Meister der Dunkelheit ihre Instrumente noch einmal aus, Piedmon wartete nur noch. Seine Saiten waren gestimmt. Er musste die Tage unbedingt nochmal nach Leafmon schauen. Er musste es irgendwo hinbringen, wo er nichts von den Feld- und Streitzügen der Meister der Dunkelheit mitbekam. Solange wie möglich, sollte es spielen und glauben, sein Freund Pency wäre ein Netter. Hatte er nicht irgendwo das Kasperletheater, dass Humpty Dumpty einst so mochte? Wenn nicht, Musik tat es immer, auch wenn Piedmon schon lange nicht mehr wirklich spielte, sondern seine Finger nur eine Reihenfolge wiederholten. Er hatte es versucht, etwas anderes, etwas neues zu spielen, aber es klang nicht gut. Leafmon verzieh es ihm aber. Er probierte es, aber es gelang ihm nicht etwas anderes zu spielen, wie das, was er schon von früher kannte. Hier und da, wenn er Leafmon aber ansah gelang ihm ein guter Takt, doch der Hass auf die Digiwelt tilgte jede noch so positive Emotion und der Rest seines Spiels blieb hohl wie sein Innerstes .  
Auch als Piedmon Vivaldis Winter für seinen toten Freund spielte fühlte er nichts.

X

„Er träumt, er träumt jetzt."  
„Du darfst ihn nicht wecken, sonst existierst du nicht mehr, Alice."  
„Nicht wecken, bloß nicht!"  
„Onkelchen?"  
Sein erster Gedanken war, wer zur Hölle ihn so rief. Sein nächster, wie es sein konnte, dass ihn jemand so rief. Myotismon erinnerte sich kaum mehr an etwas, seit er die Digitation auf Mega-Level schaffte. Der Hunger war versiegt. Aber auch alles andere.  
„Er träumt jetzt und von was denkst du träumt er, liebe Alice?"  
„Tse. Das ist doch einfach."  
Komisch, ging das nicht anders? Alice wusste nie, von was der Schwarze König alles träumte. Wenn Alice es gewusste hätte, hätte Alice das hier längst verhindert.  
„Er träumt vom Schnee. Stimmt's?"  
Ja, es stimmt. Er träumte vom Schnee. Er träumte oft vom Tag seiner Geburt. Nur erinnerte sich Myotismon nicht so Recht, wann der Schnee zu Asche wurde.  
„Kannst du die Augen auf machen? Ich verspreche, ich verschwinde nicht."  
Myotismon brauchte einen Moment, aber wunderte sich schließlich doch, dass es so leicht ging. Um ihn herum war Finsternis. Aber es schneite, dass machte es erträglich. Sah so der Tod aus? War er überhaupt tot? Wirklich tot? War das die Dunkle Zone? Aber wie sollte er dorthin gelangen, wenn er doch nicht in der Digiwelt starb?  
Wo war er? War er im Wunderland? Was war er?  
„Onkelchen? Huhu, sag was", rief eine zaghafte, hohe Mädchenstimme. Ein Blondschopf stand neben Myotismon, aber es war nicht Hisaki.  
„Yukino...", stöhnte er kraftlos.  
„Du hast was Schlimmes gemacht, oder?", fragte sie ernst. „Warum?"  
„Das verstehst du nicht... Ich musste es tun."  
„Aber du hast verloren, richtig?"  
Myotismon nickte, erfüllt von Bitterkeit und Wut.  
„Ja. Habe ich."  
„Also hörst du auf schlimme Dinge zu tun?", fragte sie weiter voller Erwartung. Myotismon aber konnte sich mit dem Gedanken nicht abfinden. Sein Bewusstsein hing in einem präfinalen Stadium fest und würde bald gänzlich erlöschen. Das konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Aber er konnte nichts tun. Wie bei einem Todgeweihten Füße und Hände bläulich und blass wurden, wurden Myotismons Glieder taub. Er würde also nun tatsächlich sterben.  
„Onkelchen?"  
„Lass mich in Ruhe. Du bist auch nur ein Traum. Alice war immer nur ein Traum."  
Aber Yuki, wie zu erwarten ging nicht. Myotismon war es auch nicht klar, warum ausgerechnet sie hier war. Könnte daran liegen, dass etwas von seiner Macht noch mit ihr verbunden war, nachdem er sie zuvor versucht hatte zu hypnotisieren. Es könnte auch etwas anderes sein. Was immer es war, es war ihm egal.  
Yuki ließ sich erst auf die Knie sinken und tastete sich zu Myotismon vor. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn und legte die Arme um ihn.  
„Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?"  
„Ich träume mit dir zusammen."  
„Warum?", brummte er leise. „Du hast gesagt, ich mache schlimme Dinge. Ich habe dich angebrüllt und versucht anzugreifen."  
„Das weiß ich doch."  
„Also warum bist du immer noch da?"  
„Weil ich dich trotzdem gern habe. Ich kann dir nicht böse sein. Was du gemacht hast war schrecklich. Aber ich will dir vergeben, Onkelchen. Papa hätte das auch. Und vielleicht triffst du ihn nun. Und wenn ich mit dir träume, geht es vielleicht schneller."  
Sie schloss die Augen und obwohl die Taubheit seinen Arm schon einnahm, spürte er wie Yukis Körper erschlaffte und sich ihr Gewicht auf ihn legte, aber ihre Arme Myotismon weiter festhielten. Myotismon lehnte sich zurück. Es schneite, doch hier unter dem Baum bekam er nichts ab. Der Himmel war schwarz, aber klar. Es war friedlich.  
Sein Körper wurde kalt. Er wurde müde. Er sollte die Augen zu machen. Und träumen klang nicht falsch. Mehr konnte er in diesem Moment auch nicht machen.  
Die Kraft verließ ihn und alles vom Hals abwärts war taub. Der einzige Trost war, dass Hisaki auf einer mentalen, abstrakten und entfernten Ebene bei ihm war. Irgendwie erleichternd. Das vereinfachte das Träumen. Das Schlafen... schla... fen...  
( _-ki!_ )  
Dieser eigentlich vollkommen normale Schrei erschütterte Myotismons gesamten Körper, oder zumindest das, was er davon noch spüren konnte. Er sah sich um, sah aber nicht, was die Quelle dieses Schreis hätte sein können. Yuki war es sicherlich nicht. Die Stimme war männlich. Wen rief sie? -ki? Etwa Hisaki?  
 _(… Hi -ki! Die Digiwelt!)_  
Die Stimme war Myotismon nicht vertraut. Wer war das? Wer wagte es nach Hisaki zu rufen? Was wollte derjenige von ihm und der Digiwelt?  
 _(Oh Hiroki!)_  
Myotismon stutzte. Hiroki? Nicht Hisaki?  
Er hatte sich also nur verhört... Er kannte keinen Hiroki. Warum hörte er dann dieses Klagen?  
 _(Wie konntest du nur so früh sterben und mich hier alleine zurück lassen? Das ist gemein warum hast du das getan?)_  
Er hörte zu und verstand langsam. Wer immer diese traurige Seele war, dieser Hiroki war ihm wohl wichtig. Ein Bruder? Nein, Myotismon tippte eher auf einen Freund, der auch schon verschieden war. Sie standen sich nah. So nahe, dass dieser Mann nicht wusste, was er nun ohne seinen Freund und mit nichts als einem schweren Herz anfangen sollte, außer weiter vergangenen Emotionen und Träumen hinterherzurennen, um nicht zu sehen, wie einsam er war.  
Wie jämmerlich...  
 _(Bitte nehmt mich mit Geht nicht ohne mich Ich möchte mit!)_  
Myotismon empfand zwar nur Abscheu für diese gequälte Gestalt, doch wenn er schon wach war und er so schnell wohl doch nicht einschlafen würde, wagte er einen Blick zur Seite.  
Der Mann war etwa dreißig. Er war fahl, die Augen und Haare waren dunkel und unscheinbar. Nur unter den Augen war er leicht rot, gefärbt von seinem Klagelied, während er nur von weit weg den Regenbogen sah, der zu Myotismons Verwunderung aber kein Bogen, sondern eine Straße war, Richtung des Polarlichts, dass sich als Digiwelt herausstellte.  
Und diese Menschen. Das waren die Digiritter. Diese vermaledeiten Kinder mit ihren Digimon, die seine Pläne zunichte gemacht haben. Sie gingen also in die Digiwelt zurück. Nun waren sie Piedmons Problem. Und er hoffte, sein alter Freund würde sie lange quälen (insbesondere Gatomon wünschte er einen langsamen Tod). Wie gerne würde er hintergehen. In der Digiwelt hätte er zumindest die Chance wiederaufzuerstehen. Aber hier...  
Yuki rührte sich im Schlaf und erinnerte Myotismon wieder an seine Lage und dass sein Körper wieder tauber und müder wurde. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr wehren können.  
„Onkelchen... Ist alles gut?"  
„Ja...", antwortete Myotismon, aber er ließ dabei den Mann nicht aus den Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles ist gut, kleine Alice."  
Über Myotismon Gesicht huschte ein Grinsen. Und Yukio Oikawa fiel der Nebel, der sich um ihn sammelte nicht auf. Er war seinem Traum nahe und gleichzeitig ferner denn je. Und zu sehen, dass diese Kinder die Digiwelt betreten konnten war ein Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn. Im hintersten Winkel seines Herzens verwandelte sich ein Teil seiner Trauer zu Hass. Ein Abgrund tat sich auf.  
„Du willst also in die Digiwelt?", rief Myotismon Oikawa zu. Sie trennte zwar viele Metaebenen, aber doch hörte Oikawa Myotismon so laut und deutlich, als stünde dieser hinter ihm. Verwirrt sah er sich um, glaubte es sich eingebildet zu haben, glaubte kurz sogar, dass Hiroki aus dem Jenseits zu ihm sprach. Aber Hiroki war es nicht. Die Stimme klang seiner eigenen ähnlich.  
 _(Ja und ob ich will unbedingt in die Digiwelt!)_  
„Wenn du bereit bist dein Gewissen aus deinem Herzen zu verbannen, dann bringe ich dich dorthin. Was hältst du davon?"  
„Onkelchen? Mit wem redest du?", fragte Yuki verschlafen. Unter Schmerzen nahm Myotismon seine Kraft zusammen und legte seine Hand auf ihren Kopf.  
„Schon gut. Ich rede nur mit jemanden, der das Wunderland auch gerne einmal sehen möchte. Er hat auch seinen Freund verloren. Er scheint auch viele, wie sagst du immer? - graue Gedanken zu haben."  
„Der Arme...", seufzte Yuki schlaftrunken. „Sei bitte nett zu ihm, ja, Onkelchen?"  
„Aber natürlich. Du weißt doch, ich hege große Sympathie für Außenseiter..."  
Myotismons Lächeln wurde düsterer, während er erfreut feststellte, dass Oikawa nicht lange über dieses Angebot nachdenken musste, sondern es regelrecht mit offenen Armen empfing.  
 _(Ich tue alles Ich tue alles um in die Digiwelt zu kommen!)_  
„So sei es..."  
Der Nebel, der kein Nebel war sondern Datenreste bäumte sich wie ein Tier auf und nahm Besitz von seinem neuen Wirt. Oikawa merkte davon nicht viel, nur ein kaltes Stechen in seinem Herz, dann verlor er für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein.  
Für Myotismon hingegen änderte sich in der Welt eines Delirs nichts. Es blieb dunkel. Sein Körper taub. Nur glaubte er nicht mehr unter einem Baum, sondern in einem Abgrund zu liegen. Kam ihm bekannt vor, nur dass der Herr Dirigent nicht hier war. Hier waren nur er und Alice, umzingelt vom Winter und von Finsternis. Wie in seinen Träumen.  
„Was ist geschehen...?", fragte die Kinderstimme bei ihm. Myotismon wusste nicht mehr, ob es Hisaki oder Yuki war.  
„Was hast du getan?"  
„Nur ein alternativer Weg, Alice. Umständlich, aber vielleicht ergibt sich so eine Chance für unser Wunderland..."  
Er wollte Alice über den Kopf streicheln, aber er spürte seine Hand nicht mehr. Er hatte zwar nun etwas, was seinen Tod verhinderte, aber das meiste von ihm würde sich dennoch auflösen.  
Aber wie so vieles war Myotismon dass nun auch egal. Er hatte noch eine Chance und die musste er nutzen, auch wenn er für eine Weile ein Schmarotzer sein müsste. Und nach und nach würden sich die Daten, die er nicht mehr brauchte auflösen. Für was Persönlichkeit? Für was ein Ich-Bewusstsein? Das war im Krieg nicht notwendig. In einer Welt der Gleichheit genauso wenig. Solange aber sein Hass weiterlebte, würde ein Teil seiner Daten in diesem Wirt weiterleben. Sein Hass und sein Wunsch nach Zerstörung hatte ihn schon einmal wieder von den Toten auferstehen lassen. Warum nicht noch einmal?  
Alice lag neben ihm. Schnee begrub sie, während Myotismons Daten in sich zusammenfiel, sein Hass hingegen wie ein Schneesturm wütete. Er war müde. Es war ein langer, langer Tag und er wurde an einem Tag gleich zweimal fast getötet.  
Um Alice musste er sich keine Sorgen machen. Früher oder später würde Alice in seinen Traum zurückfinden. Solange musste er nur Kräfte sparen.  
Und etwas schlafen.  
Das war nicht das schlechteste.  
Er musste schlafen. Schlafen.  
Schla Fen. Sch  
la  
Fen. Un d  
S c h  
l a f  
e  
n  
u n  
d  
01110100  
01110010  
11000011 10100100

01110101  
01101101

0110 0101

01 1 0 1  
1 1

0

* * *

Die Szene am großen Bankett ist direkt aus dem Buch übernommen. Myotismon hat hierbei eher Alice Platz eingenommen, da der Schwarze König im Original als einziger nicht bei der Zeremonie dabei ist. Vermutlich pennt er immer noch unterm Baum. Oder auch diese Feier war nur ein Traum. Wer weiß das schon?

Funfakt - Myotismon/MaloMyotismon hat in Staffel 2 den gleichen japanischen Sprecher wie Oikawa. Nach ~ 15 Jahren habe ich somit auch endlich Oikawas Aussage "Mir ist als ob ich meine Stimme höre" verstanden. Mir ist auch nicht ganz klar wie alt Oikawa ist. Ich hab bei meiner Recherche etwas gelesen, er sei in Staffel 2 32, also in Staffel 1 ca. 29... Bin ich die einzige, die das ein wenig jung findet? Also ich hätte ihm schon noch drei oder vier Jahre mehr angerechnet...

Hier war eigentlich Ende Gelände gewesen und die Fanficition sollte somit mit einem Bad End enden. Aber weil ich persönlich nun mal kein Freund davon bin und weil es mir für einige Charaktere Leid tat - Myotismon jetzt nicht unbedingt - kommt halt doch noch ein Konzert.


	34. ALICE IN WINTERLAND 1st Movement

Konzert XII - ALICE IN WINTERLAND, 1. Satz, Allegro non molto F-Moll [ cold and raw ]

Ende Dezember im Jahre 2002 bestand das Projekt der Odaiba Grundschule, dass in den 90ern ins Leben gerufen wurde um die Kinder für Blinde, Taube und andere Behinderte zu sensibilisieren nur noch aus einer handvoll Schülern. Es entwickelten sich langjährige Freundschaften oder Bekanntschaften und so freute man sich, wenn man sich hin und wieder mal traf. Hikari Yagami war eine dieser Schüler.  
Sie und Yuki trafen sich ab und an auch außerhalb des Rahmens des Schulprojektes. Über den Herbst waren beide mit eigenen Dingen beschäftigt, doch nun kurz vor Weihnachten kreuzten sich die Wege wieder. Kari hörte vor längerer Zeit schon, dass Yuki eine Musikschule außerhalb Odaibas besuchte und nun nach langer Übung gut genug war, um auch auf größeren Musikveranstaltungen zu spielen, statt nur auf Schulfesten. Für Silvester stand ein großes Konzert an, gesponsert von der Agentur von Yukis Großvater und sie übte fast die ganze Zeit. Sie versuchte zwar es sich nicht anzumerken, aber Yuki war tierisch nervös. Kari fand, dass sie eigentlich keinen Grund dazu hatte. Auch Gatomon zeigte über Handzeichen, dass Yuki gut spielte.  
Das Katzen-Digimon saß draußen im knochigen Geäst einer Buche und beobachtete die beiden Mädchen. Wäre sie mit rein gegangen wäre sie vermutlich negativ aufgefallen. Hinzukam dieser Hund, der zu Yukis Füßen lag.  
Dinah gähnte und entblößte ihre Zähne und ihren Rachen, dann döste sie weiter. Mit Hunderassen kannte Kari sich nicht aus und sie konnte nicht sagen, was für ein Hund Dinah war. Sie hatte diese typische braun-schwarze Färbung eines Doberman, für einen Doberman aber war ihre Schnauze zu klein und spitz und die Ohren und das Fell zu lang. Auch Yuki wusste nicht so Recht Dinahs Rasse und auch ihr Vorbesitzer war sich nicht einig, da er nicht sagen konnte wer der Vater war.  
Yuki und Dinah trafen sich vor zwei Jahren, als sie nach der Schule mit Freunden noch spazierte und ein Mann gerade mit den drei Welpen seiner Doberman-Dame Gassi ging. Der Mann hatte keine Einwände, dass die Kinder sich die Hunde genau ansahen und das einzige Weibchen unter den Welpen fraß sofort einen Narren an Yuki. Der Welpe begriff schnell, dass das Mädchen blind war, bellte und stieß sie sachte an, um so mit ihr zu spielen. Der kleine Hund war etwas stürmisch, aber zutraulich und kein bisschen ängstlich. Auch Yuki verliebte sich in das Tier und unter ihrer Familie breitete sich diese Nachricht schneller wie ein Buschfeuer aus. Mit dem Wissen, dass Asami ihn köpfen würde suchte Masato Amano den Mann auf, kaufte ihm den Welpen ab und ließ Beziehungen spielen, um einen guten Hundetrainer ausfindig zu machen. Nach fünfeinhalb Monaten Training konnte Masato Yuki den Hund als Geburtstagsgeschenk überreichen, unter dem leichten Entsetzen von Asami, die ihn etwas bissig fragte, wie sie neben einem (blinden) Kind noch einen Hund mitversorgen sollte. Aber Dinah war sehr genügsam und mittlerweile liebte Asami diesen Hund abgöttisch und hatte es Dinah auch zu verdanken, dass sie neue Bekanntschaften knüpfen konnte (unter Asamis Eltern ging das Gerücht um, sie hätte beim Gassi gehen jemanden kennengelernt, aber es war bisher nur ein Gerücht). Yuki sah anfangs wirklich winzig neben Dinah aus, aber Yuki lernte, wie sie mit ihr umgehen musste. Und ähnlich wie ihr Vater vertritt auch ihr Großvater die Ansicht _je früher, desto besser_.  
Yuki stoppte ihr Spiel. Kari beobachtete wie sie mit ihrer Hand zwischen zwei Tasten hin und her pendelte, dann seufzte sie.  
„Mist. Ich hab mich vertippt", sagte sie leicht verärgert.  
„Wirklich? Ich habe keinen Unterschied gehört."  
„Doch. Ich habe statt G A gespielt."  
Enttäuscht tippte Yuki weiter auf den beiden Tasten. Sie seufzte erneut und ihre Brust schmerzte vom Herzklopfen. Normalerweise war es gut, wenn der Herzschlag sich von der Musik treiben ließ, nur das in Yukis Fall dieser beschleunigte Rhythmus auf Nervosität beruhte.  
„Wenn das so weitergeht wird das nie was bis zum Konzert. Wenn ich mich blamiere..."  
„Wirst du schon nicht", sagte Kari aufmunternd. „Du übst ständig. Vielleicht brauchst du auch eine Pause um einmal auf andere Gedanken kommen."  
„Aber immer wenn ich das versuche, denke ich wieder nur an die Musik. Dinah, was soll ich machen?"  
Die Hündin hob die Ohren, als sie ihren Namen hörte, döste aber gemütlich weiter, nachdem sie noch ein lautes Gähnen von sich gab, dass in der Spiegelung des schwarzen Flügels beängstigend und grotesk aussah.  
„Du weißt also auch nichts", seufzte Yuki enttäuscht und ließ den Kopf hängen. Kari überlegte.  
„Das Konzert ist doch erst an Silvester. Was machst du über Weihnachten?", fragte Kari lächelnd und Yuki sprang auch gleich auf die Frage an.  
„Wir fahren am 25. für ein paar Tage nach Furano, zusammen mit Großvater." „Furano? Das ist in Hokkaido, richtig?", wiederholte Kari fragend. Sie war noch nirgendwo in Hokkaido gewesen, doch ihr Vater schwärmte oft von der Hauptstadt Hokkaidos.  
„Die Familie meines Vaters ist von dort, ihnen gehören sogar ein paar Blumenfelder. In Sapporo ist ja auch Schneefest. Da baut man Eis- und Schneeskulpturen. Ich werde dieses Jahr auch wieder eine bauen."  
„Schaffst du das?"  
„Wenn nicht ist es auch nicht schlimm. Hauptsache es sieht witzig aus", lachte Yuki ausgelassen. Ihren Ärger über ihr Spiel hatte sie vergessen.  
„Und du, Kari?"  
„Ich feiere mit meinen Freunden am Heiligabend zusammen", erzählte sie einerseits vorfreudig, andererseits etwas überrumpelt. Die Einladung kam von Ken. Natürlich hatte sie sich über die Einladung gefreut, aber dass der ehemalige Digimonkaiser sie zu sich nach Hause einlud war immer noch ein wenig... dubios.  
„Weißt du, du könntest auch vorbei kommen. Die anderen freut es sicher, wenn sie dich auch kennenlernen könnten", schlug Kari vor, dann fiel ihr ein, dass ja die Digimon auch dabei waren. Bis Kari sich Gedanken machen konnte, wie sie die Digimon am besten vor Yuki verstecken konnte – ob nun blind oder nicht, Kari glaubte fest daran, dass Blinde einen siebten Sinn besaßen – schüttelte Yuki den Kopf.  
„Vielen Dank. Aber ich muss passen. Ich hab Morgen Geburtstag und ich geh mit zwei Freundinnen auf die Talent-Show von Fuji-TV."  
„Du hast Geburtstag morgen? Das wusste ich nicht."  
„Macht doch nichts", kicherte Yuki verlegen. „Gehst du mit deinen Freunden auch dorthin? Vielleicht treffen wir uns dort."  
„Nein, aber mein Bruder. Sein bester Freund tritt dort mit seiner Band auf. Die Band heißt _the Teen-Age Wolfs_."  
„Die kenne ich. Meine eine Freundin schwärmt für den Sänger", erzählte Yuki peinlich gerührt, weil genau diese Freundin vorschlug dorthin zugehen. Kari lachte darüber. Davis Schwester schwärmte schließlich auch für Matt und T.K. war dazu verdammt die Liebesbriefe einiger Mitschülerinnen regelmäßig an seinen Bruder weiterzuleiten.  
„Und zum Konzert an Silvester bist du wieder hier?"  
„Mhmm."  
„Weißt du, wir treffen uns sicher auch nach Silvester. Willst du mit uns an Neujahr zum Schrein?", schlug Kari vor, sich aber auch hier fragend, wie sie die Digimon am besten kaschierte, aber in der Öffentlichkeit mit der lauten Geräuschkulisse würde das schon gehen. Gatomon und Patamon waren vorsichtig und DemiVeemon, Upamon und Poromon gingen leicht als Plüschtiere durch.  
Nachdenklich starrte Yuki in das Klassenzimmer, dass kaum Tisch und Stühle hatte, dafür Instrumente. Ihr Körper war vollkommen entspannt, aber sie zögerte.  
„Du meinst, die anderen stört es nicht, dass ich nichts sehe?", fragte Yuki ungewohnt zurückhaltend.  
„Bestimmt nicht. Hast du Zweifel?"  
„Na ja, es ist schon etwas merkwürdig, als Außenstehender sich einer Gruppe anzuschließen. Und nicht jeder kommt mit Blinden so gut zurecht."  
Das hatte Yuki im Laufe der letzten Jahre öfter zu spüren bekommen. Es herrschte eben nicht überall der gediegene Ton einer Grundschule für – wie sagten die bösen Nachbarn? – förderungsbedürftige Kinder. Aber sie wäre ja nicht sie, wenn Yuki sich gegen die, die laut ihrem Vater mit der Nase sahen irgendwie durchgesetzt hätte. Zum Ärger jener und zur Freude ihrer Mutter und ihres Großvaters.  
„Ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es irgend jemanden stört. Ein paar von ihnen sind etwas übereifrig, aber keiner von ihnen hat etwas Böses im Sinn."  
„Oh, das denke ich gar nicht. Aber, okay! Ich versuche es einfach. Ich würde echt gern mit euch gehen."  
„Super", jubelte Kari und klatschte dabei in die Hände, was im leeren Klassenzimmer hallte, wo außer ihr, Yuki und noch ein paar anderen Zupfinstrumente niemand war.  
„Du kannst nach den Ferien auch gerne einmal mit mir, Isuka und Naomi in Juuban shoppen und rumalbern."  
„Rumalbern?", wiederholte Kari fragend und sah zu, wie Yuki aufstand und ihre Tasche nahm die neben dem Klavier lag. Dinah sprang mit ihrem Frauchen auf, blieb aber brav und hechelnd sitzen, bis Yuki sie am Griff ihres Geschirrs nahm.  
„Naomi hat sehr langes Haar und wir erlauben uns manchmal ihr ulkige Frisuren zu verpassen oder albernen Haarschmuck aufzusetzen. Sie sieht auf einem Auge schlecht und hat einen bösen Arm, deswegen kann sie das nicht. Ich muss dafür als Anziehpuppe herhalten. Sie meinen, weil ich etwas europäisch aussehen würde, wäre das viel amüsanter."  
„Nun, da ist schon etwas dran. Also das Aussehen", sagte Kari und winkte Gatomon zu, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie gehen würden. Kari dachte an T.K. und Matt. Ihre Mutter war auch Halbeuropäer und man sah es ihr deutlich an. Ihre Söhne wirkten eher, als hätten sie sich einfach die Haare blond gefärbt und würden blaue Kontaktlinsen tragen. Sie waren ihrem Vater ähnlicher (Matt mehr wie T.K.).  
„Hast du denn ausländische Verwandtschaft?"  
„Sagen wir – ich bin mir nicht sicher, woher sie kommt", erläuterte Yuki und Kari hörte auf zu fragen, da sie glaubte ein unangenehmes Thema angesprochen zu haben.  
Stattdessen reichte sie Yuki ihren blau-grauen Wintermantel und den rosa Schal, aber statt sich helfen zu lassen, lehnte Yuki die Hilfe mit einem freundlichen Kopfschütteln ab und machte es selbst.  
„Yukino?", rief jemand über den Flur, der gerade die Treppe hochkam, das Klackern der Schuhe deutlich zu hören und Yuki erkannte die Stimme ihres Großvaters.  
„Großvater? Du hier? Sonst kommst du doch nur freitags?", wunderte sich Yuki, während sich Kari darüber wunderte, dass dieser Mann Yukis Großvater sein sollte. Kari kannte Yukis Mutter, ihren Vater nur anhand von Yukis Beschreibung und sie soll ihm wohl fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein. Doch diesen großen Mann mit der breiten Statur und den strengen Vollbart konnte sie weder mütterlich, noch väterlicherseits zuordnen.  
Yuki spürte, dass Kari sich wohl Fragen stellte.  
„Er ist der Vater meines Vaters", erklärte Yuki breit lächelnd und Kari akzeptierte diese Aussage, wenn sie auch glaubte, dass es Yukis Großvater etwas mulmig war, diese Umschreibung zu hören.  
„Ich bin Masato Amano. Du bist eine Freundin von Yukino?"  
„Ja. Hikari Yagami, es freut mich", sagte Kari fast zu ehrfürchtig und verbeugte sich fast zu tief, dass ihre weiße Baskenmütze dabei fast vom Kopf fiel. Sie erschrak etwas an der überaus tiefen Stimme dieses Mannes. Er machte zudem einen sehr strengen Eindruck. Dieser bröckelte aber etwas, als er Dinah die Hand reichte und die Hündin ihre Schnauze daran rieb.  
„Yukino, du weißt doch – keine Hunde in der Musikschule."  
„Ja, weil sie sonst den Unterricht stören. Aber es ist kein Unterricht, also stört Dinah auch keinen", verteidigte Yuki sich. Ihr Großvater blinzelte nur stumm. Nicht wie seine Schwiegertochter, aber nahe dran.  
„Aber wieso bist du hier?"  
„Deine Mutter sagte mir, dass du wieder am üben bist. Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass du ausreichend Pausen machen sollst?"  
„Ich bin nervös."  
„Je öfter du dich aber ans Klavier setzt, umso verkrampfter wirst du und es passieren Fehler. Ein Klavier braucht Feingefühl, keinen Druck."  
„Verstehe. Entschuldige", seufzte Yuki traurig und im selben Moment bereute er es.  
„Nein, nein, Kind. Du sollst dich nicht entschuldigen. Du solltest nur versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu haben und dafür musst du ihn auch mal eine Pause gönnen. Morgen ist dein Geburtstag, freu dich darauf."  
„Ist gut", seufzte Yuki wieder, aber diesmal erleichtert.  
Masato schlug den beiden Mädchen vor sie bis nach Odaiba zu bringen. Er sagte zwar, er müsste zufällig auch nach Odaiba, aber Yuki glaubte das weniger. Sie blinzelte einmal langsam, als ihr Großvater das sagte und anders wie bei ihm sah es bei Yuki haargenau so aus wie bei ihrer Mutter.  
Kari schluckte leise, da sie sich um Gatomon Sorgen machte. Doch während Masato seinen Autoschlüssel suchte und Yuki versuchte Dinah auf ihren Schoß zu setzen, nutzte sie den Augenblick und Gatomon huschte schnell mit ins Auto und versteckte sich hinter Karis Beinen. Yukis Großvater bemerkte das Digimon nicht, er konzentrierte sich aufs Fahren und Yuki kümmerte sich um Dinah. Der Hund nahm die halbe Rückbank ein und hechelte Kari entgegen. Sie streichelte Dinah und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Gatomon hingegen war weniger erfreut, wenn Dinah sie sah und immer wenn das Tier und das Digimon Augenkontakt aufbauten winselte sie einmal kurz und ihr Schwanz wedelte aufgeregt.  
Die Straßen waren für diese Zeit des Jahres seicht befahren und die Fahrt dauerte vielleicht zwanzig Minuten, als Masato die beiden in der Nähe der Daiba Station rausließ. Gatomon sprintete aus dem Auto in einen Busch hinein und sprang auf eine Mauer, froh endlich Abstand von diesem Hund zu gewinnen.  
„Ich wünsche euch beiden noch einen schönen Tag."  
„Danke sehr", sagten die beiden Mädchen.  
„Ach und Yukino, ich – Streck mal deine rechte Hand aus."  
Yuki tat dies ohne zu zögern, aber verwundert. Aus dem Autofenster streckte Masato schließlich seinen Arm heraus und drückte Yuki ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand.  
„Mach es aber erst nach Mitternacht auf."  
„Willst du Morgen nicht vorbeikommen?", fragte Yuki traurig.  
„Ich spiel doch in Shibuya wieder auf dem Weihnachtsfest mit ein paar anderen von der Agentur und ich werde vermutlich bis zum nächsten Tag dort bleiben müssen."  
„Du kannst morgens kommen. Mama muss auch früh raus und zur Arbeit und meine Freundinnen kommen erst gegen Drei."  
„Ich..."  
Kari beobachtete, wie Masato sein Lenkrad umklammerte und sich hinter den Lippen auf die Zähne biss, sein Gesicht aber starr blieb. Yuki konnte es sich nur vorstellen.  
„Ich ruf auf jeden Fall morgen früh an."  
„Ich schneide dir ein extra großes Stück vom Kuchen ab", sagte Yuki, als hätte sie den Satz zuvor nicht gehört und kurz ließ etwas an Masatos Ausstrahlung anmerken, dass er peinlich gerührt war. Dann fuhr er los.  
„Ist mit ihm alles gut?"  
„Ja. Großvater ist immer so", erklärte Yuki und lief mit Kari die Straße entlang, die zu ihrem Wohnblock führte. Lautlos folgte Gatomon ihnen. Das hieß, fast lautlos.  
„Mein Großvater ist kein Familienmensch. Er ist eigen, weißt du?"  
„Ist er einsam?", fragte Kari vorsichtig. Sie sah zwar, dass Masato einen Ehering trug, aber in seinem Auto deutete nichts darauf hin, dass noch jemand, geschweige denn eine Frau manchmal mit im Auto saß. Yuki nickte.  
„Ja, genau das denke ich auch. Aber Großvater kann mit Gefühlen nicht so gut umgehen. Er ist wie mein Papa. Er braucht einfach einen kleinen Schubs. Ich hoffe dennoch, er kommt vorbei. Er ist immer von seiner Arbeit so eingenommen, obwohl er schon sechzig ist."  
„Was arbeitete er denn?"  
„Mein Großvater ist Pianist und Komponist. Er war auch schon mit der Tokio Symphonie Orchester aufgetreten. Und er schreibt Musikstücke für Film und Werbung."  
„Und wieso kommt er in die Musikschule?"  
„Der Direktor ist ein guter Freund von ihm. Papa war hier auch Lehrer und ist kurz vor seinem Tod öfter wieder aufgetreten."  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du aus so einer musikalischen Familie kommst."  
„Ich bis vor kurzem auch nicht. Die Passion für das Klavier geht bis zu meinem Ururgroßvater zurück. Es liegt irgendwie... in unserem Kopf."  
„Meintest du nicht im Blut?", harkte Kari nach und als sie auf Yukis Gesicht ein schiefes Lächeln erkannte, merkte sie, dass sie einen Punkt traf, über den sie nicht weiter nachdenken sollte. Das war schon das zweite Mal an diesem Tag und Kari war dies mehr wie peinlich.  
„Ach, weißt du, Kari. Blut ist nicht immer dicker als Wasser. Und wohin mich die Musik verschlägt weiß ich auch noch nicht. Ich wäre ja auch gerne Lehrer wie mein Vater. Vielleicht als Therapie."  
„Du machst dir schon Gedanken?", fragte Kari, teils aufgeregt, teils überrascht.  
„Ein bisschen schon. Ich will mich nicht festlegen, aber mit Musik will ich schon etwas machen. Mit Musik fühle ich mich immer als wäre ich mit dem Herzen in einer anderen Welt."  
„Das klingt... schön."  
„Hast du schon eine Idee, Kari?"  
Während Yuki sich versuchte einen warmen türkisen Himmel mit silbernen Sternen vorzustellen, den sie ansehen könnte, schaute Kari zu diesem hoch, der jedoch für sie nur verschiedene Graustufen bot. Eine ähnliche Unterhaltung hielt sie erst vor Kurzem mit Tai, nachdem sie ihm von der Begegnung mit Azulongmon erzählte. Nach dem Treffen an der Nudelsuppenquelle suchten sie Azulongmon noch einmal auf, da gerade Kari und T.K. viele Ungereimtheiten nicht losließen, die ihnen Homeostasis damals verschwieg. Und der Souverän des Ostens erzählte alles. Besonders vom Schrecken des Krieges.  
Das solche Grausamkeiten in der Digiwelt stattgefunden haben sollen war für sie alle schwer zu glauben. Azulongmon, selbst Soldaten kämpfte in diesen. Auch er war einst das Digimon eines Menschen, doch zu dessen Schutz nannte er keinen Namen. Er sagte, was die Digiwelt damals krank machte war der Gedanke einer absoluten Einheitlichkeit und der daraus resultierten Politik. Die Rassenkriege machten sich die Meister der Dunkelheit zu Nutze. Auf die Drängen der Digiritter offenbarte Azulongmon schließlich noch etwas, was er eigentlich nicht erwähnen wollte, da es nur Vermutungen waren. Geradezu Verschwörungstheorien.  
Denn noch schrecklicher als die Rassenkriege war die Apartheid. In ihrer Zeit wurden nicht die meisten, aber längsten Kriege geführt und die Anzahl der Todesopfer unzählbar. Auch das Meer der Dunkelheit resultierte aus dieser Zeit und die fast vollständige Auslöschung der Digiwelt durch das Programm _Halt and Catch Fire_ , dass durch die zunehmenden Dunkelheit und steigende Anzahl von Opfern die Gestalt Apokalymons annahm. Aufgehalten wurde er und der Zerfall von Märchenfiguren. Figuren aus Menschenmärchen und es lag nahe, dass es zwar für die Digiwelt Märchenfiguren waren, obwohl es sich um echte Menschen handelte. Digiritter.  
Was aus ihren Digimon nach der Apartheid wurde wusste niemand. Aber Azulongmon hatte das Gefühl, wenn er an seine Ziehmutter zurückdachte und wie geschickt, wie gerissen und wie viel Wissen über Kriegsstrategien die vier Meister der Dunkelheit besaßen glaubte er zu ahnen, was mit seinen älteren _Geschwistern_ geschehen war. Und diesen Gedanken wurde Kari nicht los.  
Auch Tai war über diese Informationen aufgewühlt. Er wollte fast nicht glauben, dass ihre einstigen Gegner Partner-Digimon waren. Digimon wie Agumon. Ihn quälte die Vorstellung, dass Agumon nach dem Sieg und der Rettung der Digiwelt vielleicht auch der Dunkelheit hätte verfallen können, weil Tai nicht da war. Und das Frieden nicht ewig hielt bestätigten nicht nur die Rassenkriege nach der Apartheid, sondern auch der Feldzug des Digimonkaisers nach ihrem Triumph. Die Digiwelt war eine Welt der digitalen Fantasien, aber besaß Probleme der Erwachsenen.  
Politik. Damit konnte kein Digiritter etwas anfangen. Dafür waren sie alle noch zu jung. Und jene Digimon, die politische Macht besaßen waren von all den Kriegen und Feldzügen misstrauisch geworden, zogen sich zurück und überließen den Großteil der Digiwelt sich selbst, statt etwas wie Verantwortung zu übernehmen.  
Seitdem wurde Tai etwas nachdenklicher und sprach öfter ein paar Gedankenfetzen aus. Wie komplex Politik eigentlich war. Wie viele Digimon gab es, die solchen Einfluss haben? Funktionierte sie wie bei den Menschen? Was wenn die Digiwelt sich an den Menschen orientierte? Wenn Menschen und Digimon mehr zusammenarbeiten würden? Wenn sie diskutieren könnten? Wenn sie voneinander lernen könnten? Wenn Mensch und Digimon zusammenarbeiten würden, würde es so etwas wie die Apartheid und die Rassenkriege sicher nicht mehr geben. Dann würde das, was mit den Meister der Dunkelheit geschah nicht mehr passieren.  
Kari wusste nicht genau auf was Tai hinaus wollte, aber sie war etwas vorsichtiger mit ihren Schlüssen. Wie grausame Digimon gab es auch grausame Menschen, die sich eventuell gegenseitig bekämpfen würden. Tais Antwort war, dass man genau deswegen etwas politisch regeln müsste (wenn er selbst aber auch keine Ahnung hatte wie). Kari dachte in eine etwas andere, sozialere Richtung. Man müsste den Menschen erst einmal behutsam die Digimon näher bringen, damit eine gewisse Kommunikation auf Augenhöhe überhaupt stattfinden könnte, ansonsten hätte das alles keinen Wert. Am Ende würde vielleicht das, was Myotismon vor drei Jahren anrichtete sich wiederholen oder ein zweiter Digimonkaiser würde auf der Bildfläche erscheinen, nur mit Panzern statt mit Schwarzen Ringen. Die Menschen und Digimon mussten auch lernen aufeinander zuzugehen, damit sie mehr in ihnen sahen wie Monster. Von klein auf schon, damit ein Gefühl von Gemeinsamkeit bei so unterschiedlichen Lebensformen überhaupt aufgebaut werden konnte.  
„Ich will Kindergärtnerin werden!", platzte es spontan aus Kari heraus. Überrascht weiteten sich Yukis Augen.  
„Kindergärtnerin? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Kinder so gern hast. Aber es passt zu dir."  
„J-Ja, also, das ist mir eben so rausgerutscht", haspelte Kari nervös lachend. „Das hat nichts mit Kindern zu tun – Also, ich mag kleine Kinder schon irgendwie, aber mir geht es, wie soll ich sagen?"  
Kari gestikulierte aufgeregt, längst vergessen, dass Yuki es ja nicht sah. Sie spürte nur leichte Luftzüge, die Karis Hände verursachten.  
„Mir geht es darum ihnen gewisse Dinge näher zu bringen, was für unsere Zukunft wichtig wäre."  
„Und was wären das für Dinge?", harkte Yuki nach.  
„Das kann ich nicht so gut erklären, weißt du?"  
„Hat es mit der Katze zu tun, die uns schon die ganze Zeit folgt?"  
Karis Gesicht entgleiste lautlos. Gatomon blieb abrupt stehen und verharrte in ihrer aktuellen Pose. Weder Mensch noch Digimon traute sich sich zu bewegen, während Yuki nur wartete, dass Kari etwas sagte.  
„W-Welche Katze, meinst du genau? Hier im Viertel laufen sehr viele herum", sagte Kari viel zu angespannt, dass selbst ein Nichtblinder bemerkt hätte, dass sie log. Aber Yuki entschloss es auf sich beruhen zu lassen.  
„Ich verstehe schon. Ich rufe dich nochmal an wegen dem Neujahrstreffen, okay?"  
„Klar. Wir freuen uns, wenn du mitkommen würdest. Also mach's gut."  
„Ja, bis bald, Kari", rief Yuki ihr nach und ließ sich von Dinah weiter die Straße hinunterziehen. Kari ging nicht sofort über den Zebrastreifen, um so nach Hause zu kommen, sondern sah Yuki hinterher.  
„Wie hat sie mich bemerkt?", fragte Gatomon aus einer Baumkrone.  
„Blinde nehmen oft Dinge wahr, denen Nichtblinde keine Beachtung schenken."  
„Weiß sie dann auch, dass ich ein Digimon bin?"  
„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Sie wird dich für eine normale Katze gehalten haben."  
„Ich finde das trotzdem gruselig. Sind alle Blinden so?", fragte Gatomon und verkroch sich in das Blattwerk. Kari lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
„Vermutlich. Aber Yuki war schon immer recht scharfsinnig und hatte Fantasie."  
„Ist das gut?"  
„Weiß nicht."  
Yuki war aus Karis Sichtfeld verschwunden. Gatomon sprang zu ihrer Partnerin hinunter und ließ von ihr tragen und in dem Moment, als Kari ihr Digimon im Arm hatte bereute sie es, Yuki eingeladen zu haben. Sie war sich nicht nur nicht mehr sicher, ob sie die Digimon wirklich so leicht als Plüschtiere ausgeben konnte – irgendwie ironisch, dass sie sich bei jemand Blinden mehr Sorgen machte, wie vor den ganzen anderen Leuten auf der Straße – sondern ob es Yuki gegenüber nicht unfair war, etwas vorzumachen. Jedoch hatten sich die Digiritter geschlossen geeinigt nichts zu sagen, zum Schutze der Digimon. Zu niemanden.  
Yuki hielt Gatomon tatsächlich für eine relativ normale Katze. Sie hatte gehört, wie Gatomon mit ihren doch großen Tatzen über den Zaun und durch Büsche lief und das immer sehr dicht bei ihnen. Dinah war zwar ein Hund, mochte aber Katzen. Wenn sie lief war sie durch und durch ein aufmerksamer Blindenhund, machte sie aber mal eine Pause und bemerkte eine Katze, hob sich ihr Körper und sie wedelte wild mit dem Schwanz, der an Yukis Bein peitschte.  
 _Vielleicht war's die Grinsekatze_ , dachte sich Yuki spaßeshalber. Da wäre es verständlich, dass Kari nichts sagte. Eine Grinsekatze sah komisch aus. Ob diese Grinsekatze Kari gehörte?  
Dinah blieb an der Ampel einer doch relativ wenig befahrenen Straße stehen und Yuki betätigte den Schalter. Der Wind war kalt. Trotz der doch dicken Strumpfhose fror sie unter dem Rock und sie ärgerte sich noch darüber, bis der Wind _anders_ wurde. Der Wind roch anders. Jemand kam in ihre Richtung gelaufen und Yuki vermutete schlicht irgendeinen Passanten. Doch sie spürte, dass diese Person sie anvisierte und auf sie zulief. Sehr langsam. Fast schwebend. Yuki glaubte, sie hörte etwas. Einen ganz bestimmten Klang.  
Neben ihr knurrte Dinah immer lauter und schließlich begann sie auch zu bellen.  
„Dinah? Dinah, was hast du denn?", fragte Yuki, aber die Hündin knurrte weiter die Person an, die sich Yuki näherte. Die Person blieb stehen. Yuki war sich sicher, denjenigen nicht zu kennen. Doch spürte sie etwas, was ihr Unwohlsein bereitete. Und es war irgendwie vertraut.  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte. Ich verstehe nicht, was Dinah plötzlich hat. Normalerweise ist sie sehr lieb", sagte Yuki etwas eingeschüchtert zu dem Fremden und gleichzeitig so beschämt, dass Dinah sich so benahm. Sie knurrte und bellte den Mann an, der ihre Besitzerin ansah. Nur kurz sah er der Hündin stechend in die Augen, dann hörte sie abrupt auf. Nicht nur das, sie ging sogar winselnd und mit zurückgelegten Ohren einen Schritt zurück. Yuki riskierte es dass Geschirr loszulassen und ihrem Hund beruhigend über den Kopf zu kraulen. Mit Dinahs überaus merkwürdigen Verhalten wurde auch Yuki immer ängstlicher.  
„Dinah, hm?"  
Die Stimme die Yuki hörte und zu der sie sich drehte war die eines Mannes, mehr nahm sie auch kaum von ihm wahr. Er war schon wie ein Geist aus dem Nichts erschienen und auch so fühlte es sich an, als er direkt vor Yuki stand und auf sie herabblickte. Der Mann war unheimlich.  
„Ein ungewöhnlicher Name."  
„Es ist eigentlich ein Katzenname", antwortete Yuki zaghaft. Der Mann vor ihr schwieg, runzelte dabei die Stirn und innerlich schien sie zu wissen, dass er das tat, als er die Erklärung hörte.  
„Also, eigentlich weiß ich nicht, ob Katzen Dinah heißen. Ich kenne halt nur eine Dinah und das ist eine Katze."  
„Was ist dein Hund für eine Rasse?", fragte er weiter und in seiner Aussprache versteckte sich etwas Unheilvolles, dass Yuki erst erfrieren ließ. Dinah knurrte wieder, aber leiser, mit eingeknickten Schwanz.  
„Ähm, Dinah ist nicht reinrassig. Sie ist um ein paar Ecken mit einem Doberman verwandt. Sie hat diese lustige Färbung, hat man mir gesagt."  
„Aber du weißt nicht, wie sie aussieht. Du bist also gänzlich blind?"  
Er fragte zwar, doch so wie er es sagte klang er nicht, als ob diese Informationen neu für ihn war. Tatsächlich hatte dieser gruslige Mann mit den langen, schwarzen Haaren und der überaus ungesunden Blässe und Augenringen bereits gewusst, dass Yuki blind war, ohne ihre Scherbe zu sehen. Woher er es wusste, wusste er selbst allerdings nicht.  
„J-Ja, ich bin blind, seit ich vier bin."  
„Sehr bedauerlich, so jung schon sein Augenlicht zu verlieren. Es gibt sicherlich viel auf der Welt, was du gerne sehen würdest. Aber du scheinst mir jemand zu sein, der mehr von dem angezogen wird, was andere Welten zu bieten haben."  
Er hatte eine komische Art, diese Dinge zu sagen. Yuki wunderte sich warum dieser Mann gerade von anderen Welten sprach. Erwachsene, die nicht wie ihr Vater waren glaubten nicht an ferne Welten. Aber dieser Mann war nicht wie ihr Vater. Eher wie...  
„Herr... ähm..."  
„Oikawa. Yukio Oikawa."  
„Oh, Sie haben auch einen Schneenamen?", sagte Yuki und es war ihr kurz peinlich, dass ihr das raus gerutscht war.  
„Bitte?"  
„Ähm, weil ich auch aus Schnee bin, wissen Sie? Ich heiße nämlich Yukino. Yukino Amano."  
„Ein interessanter Zufall. Vielleicht sollten wir uns treffen."  
Yuki umklammerte Dinahs Geschirr fester. Das Zeichen der Nervosität spürte Dinah und bellte, aber sie traute sich nicht näher an diesen Fremden heran. Das sie so ängstlich war verunsicherte Yuki nur noch mehr. Dieser Mann barg etwas, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Seine Präsenz war wie kalte Luft, die sich um einen Punkt sammelte. Alles um sie herum schien vom Nichts verschluckt zu werden. Sie hörte keine anderen Personen, keine Autos, nichts. Auch dies kam ihr bekannt vor.  
„Ich suche Gleichgesinnte. Leute, die wie ich glauben, dass die Traumwelt nicht schlicht ein Traum ist. Das es mehr gibt wie diese Realität. Und hat man diese Grenze erst einmal überschritten können Träume wahr werden. Verstehst du das?"  
„Ja. Das verstehe ich gut."  
„Und hast du Gleichgesinnte, denen du davon erzählen kannst? Die dich verstehen und den Traum mit dir teilen?"  
Yuki überlegte und sie verspürte Scham, weil ihr niemand einfiel, obwohl sie krampfhaft überlegte. Jemand, der ihre Träume mit ihr teilte hatte sie wirklich nicht. Sie lebte damit einen eigenen Kopf zu haben und eigene Ideen. Das sei etwas individuelles, darum dachte sie nie wirklich daran unter Gleichgesinnten zu sein. Sie gab sich ja auch nicht mit anderen Blinden ab. Naomi war wie sie auch gehandicapt, aber lebte nicht in der Welt, in der Yuki lebte. Isuka genauso. Kari machte für Yuki immer den Anschein, als glaubte sie an schwer zu begreifende und unglaubliche Dinge, aber sie verschwieg diese immer. Vielleicht unterdrückte sie diese auch (sie erzählte, sie hätte bei diesem Bombenanschlag von '95 Monster gesehen und die anderen Kinder hätten sie deswegen ausgelacht). An die Erwachsenen glaubte Yuki noch weniger. Ihre Familie tolerierte es, aber Yuki würde nie behaupten, dass sie gleich wären. Zwei gäbe es von denen Yuki behaupten würde, dass ähnliches Gedankengut in ihren Köpfen vor sich hin köchelte. Doch keiner von beiden war mehr da.  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich unverstanden. Und einsam.  
„Dir fällt niemand ein, so wie du schaust", sagte Oikawa und es klang triumphierend wie amüsiert. Beschämt und einerseits auch sauer darüber, dass er sich darüber lustig machte drehte sich Yuki mit Dinah wieder Richtung Straße, allerdings nahm sie die Hündin auf die andere Seite, damit sie nicht noch nach Oikawa schnappte.  
„Schämst du dich?"  
„Ich möchte gehen. Ich bin spät dran, meine Mutter macht sich sonst Sorgen", erklärte Yuki kühl, aber sie klang zu bitter.  
„Du musst dich nicht grämen, junge Dame. Du stimmst mir sicher zu, wenn ich dir erkläre, dass Träumen nachzujagen vergeudete Mühe ist. In dieser Welt funktioniert das nicht. Aber es gibt andere Wege und andere Welten. Welten, wo die eigenen Wünsche wahr werden. Wo es keine Ausgrenzung mehr gibt. Mit Geliebten vereint und ohne physische Einschränkungen. Vielleicht kannst du ja _diese_ Welten mit eigenen Augen sehen."  
Yuki wurde hellhörig und ihr Herz machte einen kurzen Sprung. Dieser Mann wusste, was er sagen musste und es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Ob er nur riet oder wusste, zu wem sie gehörte war Yuki nicht klar. Doch er verpackte es gut. Es klang verführerisch. Und welcher Blinde wäre nicht gerne wieder sehfähig?  
Mit Geliebten vereint. Sie wüsste da einige. Und sie noch einmal sehen können wäre ein Traum.  
Jedoch war dies nicht der Traum, den sie träumte. Das geliebte Persönlichkeiten fort waren hatte sie akzeptiert. Dass sie nie mehr sehen würde hatte sie akzeptiert. Das Wunderland hatte Yuki noch nicht gänzlich aufgegeben, doch wenn sie es fand, so war ihr immer klar, es würde ohne ihren Vater und ohne den Schwarzen König sein. Es zu finden war ein Traum, genau wie eine Zukunft mit der Musik aufzubauen, gerade weil sie gehandicapt war. Nun hatte sie so eifrig Klavierspielen gelernt. Und nun hatte sie auch ihren mürrischen Großvater so weit, dass er ein Stück Kuchen mit seiner Enkelin der Arbeit und Einsamkeit vorzog.  
Das nun hinwerfen für eine Utopie? Dann wäre ja die Mühe umsonst gewesen. Es fühlte sich so unbefriedigend an. Man arbeitete und lernte doch nicht, nur um dass dann auf den Müll zu werfen. So hatte ihr Vater sie nicht erzogen. Was das ständige Trauern um Träume brachte hatte ihr Vater zu spüren bekommen und er wollte sicherlich nicht, dass Yuki auch so ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie er werden würde.  
Und wenn _er_ das hören würde, hätte er Yuki genau diese Worte ebenfalls an den Kopf geworfen.  
Yuki war sauer, aber auf sich selbst und ihre Unsicherheit und schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar zu werden.  
„Was Sie sagen klingt sehr nett, Herr Oikawa. Aber ich habe kein Interesse", erklärte Yuki möglichst höflich und holte tief Luft. Sie war aufgeregt, da sie nicht abschätzen konnte, wie Oikawa ihre Antwort aufnahm.  
„Wie bitte?", fragte er entrüstet. „Willst du behaupten, du möchtest nicht wieder sehen können, wie jeder normale Mensch?"  
„Natürlich. Welcher Blinde würde das nicht wollen? Aber ich glaube nicht daran, dass sich das ändern wird. Ich mag meine Träume, aber irgendwann muss man auch aufwachen und in die Realität zurück. Meine Traumwelt mag skurril und bunt sein, aber in der Realität bin ich nun einmal blind und werde es immer sein. Damit muss ich klar kommen. Genauso das Tote nicht mehr zurückkehren."  
„Du willst es dir also unnötig schwer machen? Die Realität – die Welt, in der wir leben ist rücksichtslos und unbarmherzig. Leute wie du und ich werden von ihr in den Dreck geworfen und verlacht. Ich bin schon etwas zu alt, aber du bist noch blutjung. Bei dir lässt sich noch viel ändern, wenn du nur zulässt, dass ich dir die Hand reiche."  
„Nein", rief Yuki auf und demonstrativ verbarg sie ihre noch frei Hand hinter sich. „Alles was ich tun muss ist aufwachen und aufstehen. Träumen ist okay. Für eine gewisse Zeit zumindest."  
Oikawas Hand, die er Yuki reichen wollte blieb verloren in der Luft schweben. Er war überrascht. Er dachte, dieses Mädchen wäre leicht zu überzeugen. Sie war schließlich blind und was wollte sie mit so einem Leben? Außerdem wäre es ein interessantes Experiment gewesen wie die Saat der Finsternis sich auf so jemanden auswirkte und ob sie nicht nur intelligent und sportlich machte, sondern auch Behinderungen heilen konnte.  
Er würde es nicht erfahren. Yuki blieb trotzig und von sich überzeugt. Oikawa war überrascht. Und wütend.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Herr Oikawa. Ich muss nach Hause und backen. Und noch schöne Weihnachten", sagte sie weiter möglichst höflich und machte wieder Richtung Straße kehrt. Dinah spürte, dass ihr Frauchen nun nicht mehr wie festgewurzelt auf dem Gehweg stand, sondern das ihre Beine gewillt waren zu gehen und sie führte Yuki mit großer Freude über die Straße, beobachtete von Oikawa, der noch nicht ganz fassen konnte, wie diese Göre mit ihm redete. Dann ging er ihr einen Schritt nach und streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu packen.  
„H-Hey, warte mal kurz -!"  
 _(Lass sie!)_  
Oikawa bekam Yuki nicht mehr zu fassen. Seine Hand erstarrte bei dem Versuch, das Mädchen an der Schulter festzuhalten in seiner Wut darüber, dass sie so frech war. Yuki spürte das, ignorierte es aber und ging weiter.  
Oikawa sah Yuki nach. Und er hörte Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die er für sein Gewissen hielt, aber nicht wirklich wie seine Stimme klang.  
 _(Lass sie gehen! Sie ist ungeeignet!)_  
Er ließ sie gehen. Vermutlich stimmte es. Dieses Mädchen war für seine Pläne nicht geeignet. Dafür war sie zu  
 _( stur zu rechthaberisch zu aufmüpfig zu verträumt drei Jahre und dieses Kind hat nicht geändert)_  
anders.  
Gedankengänge, die nicht seine waren, zogen ihre Runden durch Oikawas Kopf:  
Sie war groß geworden. Sie war nicht mehr so blass. Sie war nicht mehr dünn, sondern schlicht schlank. Sie sah gesünder aus. Sie war hübsch. Schade, dass sie nie in einen Spiegel sehen würde. Sie war so alt wie _er_ damals und sah _ihm_ nun noch viel ähnlicher. Und ihr Mundwerk war immer noch gewaltig.  
„Dein liebster Zeitvertreib ist es also immer noch mir grundsätzlich zu widersprechen? Drei Jahre und du bist so stur und rechthaberisch wie immer."  
Yuki blieben mitten auf dem Zebrastreifen stehen.  
„Onkel-"  
Aber sie hörte nichts. Dinah zog an Yuki, damit sie von der Straße runterkamen, aber sie war wie angewurzelt. Ihr Puls pochte so stark, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Yuki spitzte die Ohren, aber sie hörte nur die typischen Stadtgeräusche und die entfernten Laute von Autos. Auch diesen dubiosen Oikawa hörte sie nicht, noch spürte sie ihn. Er war verschwunden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Geradezu gespenstisch. Wie -  
„Es war seine Stimme. Ganz sicher...", murmelte Yuki in sich hinein. Dinah hörte ein Auto in ihre Richtung kommen und zog so fest, dass Yuki nicht anders konnte wie mitzugehen. Aber auf dem Bürgersteig blieb sie immer noch stehen, während Dinah nervös winselte. Yuki kraulte sie hinter den Ohren.  
Wind kam ihr entgegen. Er roch nach Winter, nach mehr aber auch nicht.

𝅗𝅥

Es fing mit Migräne an. Darüber machte sich Yukio Oikawa auch erst keine Sorgen. Im Sommer 1999, nur wenigen Wochen nach dem Tod seines besten Freundes Hiroki Hida ging Oikawa kaum vor die Türe und begann abends mal neben einem noch ein zweites Bier zu trinken (aber nie mehr). Daher schob er die ständigen Kopfschmerzen auf die Trauer, den Alkohol und die starken Wetterschwankungen, die Anfang August ihr Unwesen trieben. Doch die Migräneanfälle hielten sogar über den Herbst, bis in den Winter hinein, ganz besonders an sehr sonnigen Tagen. Da Photophobie ganz klassisch für Migräne war, schob Oikawa es darauf und verkroch sich über den Tag mit Schmerztabletten ins Bett, bis es dunkel wurde.  
Obwohl im Winter die Anfälle seltener wurden ging er dennoch zum Arzt, denn neben der Migräne zeigte sich bei ihm ein Gewichtsverlust, obwohl er für seine gewohnten Verhältnisse sehr viel aß, ständige Müdigkeit und allgemeines Unwohlsein. Ein großes Blutbild ergab eine Leukozytose und einen erheblichen Eisenmangel, dass es den Arzt wunderte, dass Oikawa noch laufen konnte. Bei diesen überaus niedrigen Werten wurde Oikawa einmal durch sämtliche Abteilungen verwiesen und wieder zurück. Man vermutete innere Blutungen oder einen Parasiten, auch von Tumoren war einmal die Rede. Er ließ sämtliche Untersuchungen über sich ergehen vom CT bis zum MRT und gab alle möglichen Proben ab – aber ohne Befund, trotz der starken Anämie.  
Ihm ging es in der Zeit körperlich sehr schlecht. Er schob es auf den Stress. Er verlor oft das Bewusstsein und sah... Dinge. Sein Körper stabilisierte sich irgendwann, was sich aber kaum einer bei den Werten erklären konnte. Anders jedoch sah es mit Oikawas psychischen Befund aus. Er wurde antriebslos, im nächsten Moment aggressiv. Er hörte fremden Stimmen und sah Bilder. Man gab ihm eine Überweisung mit Verdacht auf Schizophrenie und eine Telefonnummer eines Psychiaters und Psychotherapeuten. Er ging nie hin.  
Oikawa isolierte sich von der Welt und oft war das Licht der Computer das einzige Licht, dass er über Tage zu sehen bekam. Er wurde zunehmend gereizter und noch schlimmer – paranoid. Die Welt in der er lebte war verdorben und schlecht. Seine einzige Hoffnung war es in die Digiwelt zu gelangen und etwas in seinem Innersten sagte ihm, dass sie nur auf ihn wartete. Seit Hiroki sich in der Mittelschule mit ihm anfreundete und die beiden regelmäßig vor der Konsole saßen waren sie überzeugt, dass mit so manchen Spielen etwas nicht stimmte. Spiele ohne Titel und ohne einen Vermerk auf den Hersteller gingen herum. Einige zerstörten die Konsolen, andere wenige funktionierten. Und noch weniger offenbarten seltsames. Man hätte es mit Bugs vergleichen können, daher fanden sich diese Spiele schnell im Müll oder in einem Tisch für Sonderangebote wieder. Hiroki und Oikawa glaubten aber an mehr, nicht zuletzt wegen dem ominösen Wunderland-Fall. Oikawa lebte mit seinen Eltern damals in der selben Straße wie die Morikawa-Zwillinge. Die Familie Usui wohnte neben der Familie von Hiroki, bis sie Anfang der Achtziger wegzogen. Der Wunderland-Fall drehte in ihrer Nachbarschaft die Runde und natürlich bekam Oikawa mit, was Kanako und Soichiro Morikawa versuchten den Erwachsenen zu erklären. Sie erzählten ziemlich krudes Zeug von fremden Fantasiewelten. Ähnliches hörte Hiroki auch von dem jüngsten Sprössling der Usuis. Als die ersten Bugs und Fehler über ihre Fernsehbildschirme flimmerten und der Ton verrückt spielte glaubten sie etwas zu erkennen oder vielmehr zu spüren. Etwas, das lebendig war.  
Die Bestätigung einer Digiwelt offenbarte sich Oikawa noch zwei weitere eine Mal, als sich 1989 der Wunderland-Fall wiederholte (jedoch nicht in dem Ausmaß, entsprechend war er nicht so lange Gesprächsthema) und dann dieser Terroranschlag im Frühjahr 1995. Offiziell war es ein Bombenangriff, aber Zeugen wussten was es war – ein Dinosaurier und ein riesiger Papagei kämpften auf den Straßen von Hikarigaoka, dann verschwanden sie gen Himmel. Mancher hielt es für göttliche Fügung, andere für eine Promo oder dass diese beiden Kreaturen das Resultat von Gen- und Atomtests waren. Aber um Oikawa nur im Ansatz an so etwas glauben zu lassen, sahen diese beiden Wesen, die auf sehr schlechten Fotos noch schlechter bis gar nicht zu kennen waren den Monstern aus seinen Videospielen zu ähnlich. Dazu dieses Licht am Himmel, dass sich auch keiner erklären konnte. Während einige von UFOs sprachen, glaubte Oikawa immer mehr an ein Tor in die digitale Welt, mit der er seit seinem Eintritt in die Oberstufe in Kontakt treten wollte, aber stets scheiterte.  
Das Licht offenbarte sich 1999 im August erneut, doch Oikawa konnte nichts tun, wie den Kindern hinterher sehen, die seinen Traum lebten, während sein Hass erwachte. Was hatten sie, was er nicht hatte? Er bemühte sich seit Jahren diese Welt zu sehen und durfte nicht. Er glaubte mit aller Macht an diese Welt, die jeder leugnete. Er liebte diese Welt regelrecht, weil sie so viel einfacher und glücklicher war wie seine. Aber ihm war der Eintritt in die Digiwelt verwehrt. Als ob  
 _(als ob man Alice verbieten würde in das Kaninchenloch zu springen)_  
Ja. Genau das.  
Apropos Alice – Oikawa mochte das Buch nicht. Er wurde im Englisch-Unterricht dazu gezwungen eine Interpretation von Lewis Carrolls Gedicht über den Jabberwock zu schreiben und kam auch nicht drum herum, etwas über Alice im Wunderland zu recherchieren und Oikawa kam zum Schluss, dass wenn Carroll irgendwas zu sich nahm er es eindeutig übertrieben hatte. Oikawa vergaß das Buch und Carroll auch nach dieser Schularbeit, bis im Frühjahr 2000 ihm das Buch auf dem Weg zu einem Arzttermin ins Auge fiel und er es ohne lange zu überlegen kaufte. Er begann es im Wartezimmer zu lesen und hatte bis zum Abend schon mit ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN begonnen. Plötzlich sah Oikawa die Geschichte mit anderen Augen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nun Erwachsen war und mehr verstand, doch plötzlich fing er an mit gewissen Figuren zu sympathisieren (oder manche noch mehr zu hassen). Meist drehte sich aber doch alles um Alice. Das Buch. Auch seine Träume. Er träumte von Alice im Wunderland.  
Oikawa bekam in diesem Jahr einen Alice-Film aus den frühen dreißiger Jahren zu fassen und diese lief im Hintergrund und berieselten ihn mit Nonsens-Geplapper und Wörtern, die es nicht gab. Der Film war schwarz-weiß, aber man erkannte, dass die Darstellerin von Alice dunkles Haar besaß. Und das störte ihn. Massiv. Oikawa konnte nicht einmal sagen warum es ihn störte, aber es fühlte sich falsch an. Er sah es und eine Stimme sagte, _das ist nicht_ meine _Alice._ Alice war hellblond. Alice hatte strahlend blaue Augen. Alice hatte nahezu weiße Haut und rosa Wangen. Alice hatte kurzes Haar. Alice hatte die Finger eines Klavierspielers.  
Oikawa war sich nicht sicher, ob das seine Stimme war, die das behauptete. Manchmal klang sie wie seine, manchmal nicht. Aber von der Art wie diese Stimme sprach, klang es wie die Stimme, die ihn immerzu ermahnte weiter zu machen. Er tat es doch schließlich für die Digiwelt.  
Oikawa glaubte, dass es sein Gewissen war. Er glaubte fest daran. So fest, dass er sein Gewissen manchmal sogar sah. Sein Gewissen haftete an ihm wie ein Schatten. An Abenden, wo er in seinem komplett dunklen Zimmer an seinem Computer saß und dieser Film lief bekam sein Gewissen eine Gestalt.  
Oikawa konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sein Gewissen so aussah, aber es tat es und Oikawa glaubte, es hätte eine Bedeutung. Sein Gewissen war ein großer Mann, vielleicht sogar etwas größer wie Oikawa selbst (ein Zeichen eines verborgenen, großen Egos?). Eine männliche Gestalt, die aber ausländisch wirkte (Fremdgefühl in der eigenen Umwelt?), attraktiv war (verborgenes Wunschdenken?) und zudem sehr dunkel gekleidet (Melancholie?). Und diese Gestalt saß erhaben in Oikawas Sessel und sah sich den Film an. Sein Gewissen sprach kein Wort, aber Oikawa spürte was dieses dachte. Das Weiße Kaninchen nervte ihn, genauso wie der Hutmacher und der Märzhase, ähnliche fühlte sich Oikawa auch manchmal bei Arukenimon und Mummymon. Besonders Erstere war zickig und sturköpfig, Eigenschaften, die Oikawa nicht leiden konnte. Doch ihm stieg die Wut hoch, wenn er die Herzogin und die Grinsekatze sah. Alice' Anblick jedoch besänftigte ihn. Der Teil, der sich um ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN drehte war besser. Die Schachfiguren nervten ihn auch, aber nicht so sehr wie die Karten zuvor. Dideldum und Dideldei sahen in diesem Film und den Masken absolut gruselig aus. Das Walross und der Zimmermann amüsierten ihn etwas (Ja, Arukenimon und Mummymon passten wohl eher zu den beiden). Dann trat die Weiße Königin dazu und Oikawa spürte ein Pochen in seinem Herzen. Ein angenehmes. Er spürte es immer, wenn er den Film bis zu dieser Stelle laufen ließ. Auch wenn sein Gewissen nicht eine Miene verzog, glaubte man doch, sein Gesicht klarte auf. Seltene Abend waren das, wo Oikawas Gewissen das tat, zumindest so auffällig. An solchen Abenden sah Oikawa auch manchmal eine Frau vor sich. Eine Priesterin oder eher ein Mönch, zumindest war sie wie jene gekleidet, die in buddhistischen Tempeln ihren Dienst verrichten. Ihre Haut und Augen waren hell, die Haare lang und goldblond. Nicht gerade Oikawas Typ – generell hatte sich Oikawa nie wirklich für Frauen interessiert – aber trotzdem konnte man zurecht sagen, dass sie eine Schönheit war. Wer sie war wusste er nicht und Oikawa fiel nicht ein, wo er so jemanden mal begegnet sein sollte.  
Die Bilder waren verschwommen und oft vollkommen zusammenhangslos. Manchmal aber glaubte er fühlen zu können, wie sie ihn umarmte oder dass sie im Schlaf neben ihm lag. Ihre Worte und Sutras glichen Gesang. Sie waren voller Liebe. Nicht für ihn. Er hatte schon früh bemerkt, dass diese Worte jemand anderem galten. Sie waren allein an sein Gewissen gerichtet, das fast sehnsüchtig die Weiße Königin und Alice auf dem Bildschirm beobachtete. Sein Gewissen, dass ihm so fremd schien. Wie ein anderes Wesen.  
 _Wo war er eigentlich?_ , hörte Oikawa manchmal sein Gewissen denken, wenn der Film fast zu Ende war, aber die Erkenntnis folgte zugleich. Es ist ja der Traum des Schwarzen Königs. Der Schwarze König schlief und träumte von Alice. Natürlich war er nicht in diesem Film. Natürlich war er nicht bei Alice.  
Und diese Stimmen und diese Bilder verfolgten Oikawa bis in den Schlaf und ließen ihn trotz großzügiger Menge Mirtazapin (nachdem das ganze pflanzliche Zeug nicht half) nicht ruhen. Die Bilder waren zu echt und manchmal lag er mit Herzrasen im Bett. Er fand sich auf einem Schlachtfeld wieder. Er sah Kreaturen sterben. Er hielt selbst ein Schwert in der Hand. In der anderen die Hand eines Kindes. Er hörte Kinder schreien. Eines lag tot auf dem Boden. Er sah Engel, die versuchten ihn umzubringen. Einer schoss ihm einen Pfeil in die Brust. Ein Zeichen seiner Sünde? War er das? Ein Sünder? Ein Verbrecher?  
Oikawa hatte Dinge vor. Schreckliche Dinge. Aber Dinge, die getan werden mussten. Die Tore zur digitalen Welt mussten sich öffnen und dann würde alles besser werden.  
 _(es gibt Dinge die nötig sind)_  
Es gibt Dinge, die nötig waren. Der Zweck heiligte die Mittel. Und die Kinder, die er dafür ins Visier genommen hatte würden es ihm eines Tages danken. Sie waren bedauernswerte Geschöpfe, die nur eines wollten.  
 _(eine Welt die zu unsereins passt)_  
Eine Welt, die zu ihrereins passte. Welche Welt wäre da besser als die Digiwelt? Eine Welt die Oikawa schon seit zwanzig Jahren rief. Ein Nimmerland. Ein Sankt Martinsland. Ein  
 _(Wunderland)_  
Wunderland. Nur waren die Kinder noch nicht so weit. Ken war ein gutes Testobjekt gewesen und man konnte die Wirkung der dunklen Saat genau studieren. Die Geschichte der Ichijoujis baute auf Tragödien auf. Kouta Ichijouji verschwand in jenem Sommer von '79, Osamu Ichijouji verstarb tragisch und jung im Jahre 2000. Dass Ken der einzige noch lebende Neffe von einem Jungen war, der ebenfalls in den Wunderland-Fall verwickelt war und wie Oikawa die Grausamkeit des Verlustes erdulden musste war der perfekte Kandidat. Warum der Zerstörungswahn des Digimonkaisers jedoch plötzlich versiegte und er sich für die Digiritter entschied verstand Oikawa nicht.

lx

Myotismon, oder zumindest der letzte Rest von ihm, zusammengehalten durch Hass und Rachsucht, verstand es ebenso wenig. Über drei Jahre saß er in diesem Körper fest und erst seit zwei war er überhaupt in der Lage Einfluss auf diesen Menschen auszuüben. Dass Oikawa dabei schwach und krank wurde und vielleicht deswegen einen frühzeitigen Tod erfahren müsste kümmerte ihn nicht. Am Ende wären sie ohnehin alle im ewigen Abgrund. Und mit den Digirittern würde er anfangen.  
Er hätte längst wieder einen eigenen Körper haben können, wären sie nicht gewesen. Wäre die dunkle Saat erblüht wäre Einiges um vieles leichter gewesen. Die Schwarzen Türme hätten als Verstärker fungiert und die Digiwelt in Dunkelheit getaucht und Myotismon hätte in drei Jahren das geschafft, wofür Piedmon Jahrzehnte brauchte. Das Geschehen vom 03. August 1999 hätte sich wiederholt. Doch wer rechnete damit, dass sie auf die alten Digi-Armor-Eier der Hohen Serums stoßen würden. Und ohne Kens Hass verkümmerten die dunklen Daten, mit denen er sich einst aus Versehen infizierte und die Schwarzen Türme waren wenn überhaupt nur noch als Kanonfutter zu gebrauchen. Aber das konnte ihm Zeit verschaffen. Es gab genug Kinder in dieser Welt, die ohne Träume waren und begriffen, das sich diese nicht lohnten. Wer brauchte Ken, wenn es allein in dieser Stadt genug andere Nährböden gab? Myotismon musste nur Oikawa das alles weiter schmackhaft verkaufen. Aber das war ein Kinderspiel. Alles für seine Rache. Rache. Was anderes gab es nicht mehr.  
Myotismons Hass pochte in Oikawas Herz und trieb ihn trotz körperliche Schwäche zu Taten, auf die er nie gekommen wäre. Myotismons Hass war ein Parasit und je mehr Lebenskraft er zu sich nahm, um so mehr wurde dieser Hass zu einem Geschwür, der bald das Licht der Welt erblicken würde. Dieses Geschwür, zu dem Myotismon geworden war kannte keinerlei positiven Gefühle mehr. Die Musik. Hisaki. Sanzomon. Yuki. Alles hatte er verdrängt. Er brauchte das für seine Rache nicht. Oikawa war aber trotz dieses hasserfüllten Nutzniesers in ihm ein sensibler Mensch und seit der das erste Mal von Myotismons Erinnerungen an _Alice_ und an die _Weiße Königin_ träumte, bewahrte er diese in einem Winkel seiner Erinnerungen auf. Sie bestätigten seine leise Ahnung, dass sein Gewissen mehr war. Wenn Oikawa Myotismons Schatten im Sessel sitzen sah – der Teil von ihm, der im Abgrund schlief und von diesem Geschwür nicht mehr gebraucht wurde - wusste er, dass dieses Gewissen ihm ähnlich war. Auch er war jemand, der Geliebte hatte und nun für immer von ihnen getrennt war. Das Mädchen von kürzlich sah _Alice_ ähnlich.  
Und weil Oikawa glaubte, dass er und Myotismon etwas wie Seelenverwandte waren, glaubte er auch nie daran, dass sein Gewissen ihm etwas böses wollte. Also machte Oikawa weiter. Ohne Reue. Ohne Skrupel.  
Für ihr Wunderland.

𝅘𝅥

24.12.2002

„Iiiiiiiaaaaah!"  
Naomi schrie. Isuka hielt sowohl sie als auch Yuki am Arm fest, weil Naomi sonst weggerannt wäre und Yuki nicht wüsste, wohin sie sollte. Erst sponn die Elektronik, dann bebte die Erde und dann fingen alle an zu schreien. Einzig was Yuki aus der Panik heraushörte war „Monster!".  
Eine Horde Bakemon und Phantomon versperrten den drei Mädchen den Fluchtweg.  
„Das sind die selben wie von vor drei Jahren!"  
„Was machen die hier?", schrien Yukis Freundinnen verängstigt beim Anblick der Geist-Digimon, sie selber bekam von deren Anwesenheit nichts mit. Dafür bebte der Boden unter ihr durch das Gestampfe des DarkTyranomon weiter weg.  
Die Bakemon fixierten die drei Mädchen, während Phantomon schon etwas komplexer dachte. Die dunkle Macht des schwarzen Turmes hatte sie zurückgeholt, beziehungsweise ihre Daten wieder einigermaßen hergestellt, die vor drei Jahren hier zerstört wurden, entweder bei dem Überfall auf Odaiba oder Daten, die Zwischen den Welten verlorenen gegangen waren, als die Reale Welt und die Digiwelt sich durch die Meister der Dunkelheit annährte. Doch als Geist-Digimon blieben sie Bugs und nun auch nur Kopien wie alle anderen Digimon auch, waren sie schwächer wie einst und nicht mehr oder noch nicht ganz bei Verstand. DarkTyrannomon wusste nur noch, dass er mit einem Feen-Digimon kämpfte und wütend darüber zerstörte es alles. Andere, die Megadramon erinnerten sich nur noch an einen Befehl. Kinder. Digiritter. Auslöschen. Ebenso die Bakemon. Kinder suchen. Sammeln. Wenn nötig töten. Phantomon dachte noch weiter. Aber auch er erinnerte sich an einen Befehl. Ein Kind suchen. Er hatte einen Meister. Aber wo war er? Wo war sein _König_? Wie kam er in diese Welt? Was war geschehen?  
Bis Phantomon sich wieder an Myotismon und die Digiritter erinnerte, sprang Raidramon auf sie lund schlug die Geist-Digimon mit einem blauen Donnerschlag in die Flucht. Die drei Mädchen schrien bei dem grellen Licht und der Spannung, die der Schlag verursachte.  
„Bringt euch in Sicherheit!", forderte Raidramon sie auf und folgte Phantomon, der vorher noch versuchte ihn mit seiner langen Kette einzufangen. Die Mädchen blieben jedoch weiter wie angewurzelt stehen. Isuka und Naomi beobachteten den Kampf mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, während Yuki sich nur auf die Geräusche konzentrierte.  
„Worauf wartet ihr?!", rief ein Mitarbeiter von Fuji TV ihnen zu und winkte die drei zu sich. „Kommt rein, hier seid ihr sicher. Lasst sie das ruhig machen."  
„Los, kommt schon!", forderte Naomi ihre beiden Freundinnen auf und die drei rannten los, während Yuki weiter ihre Ohren gespitzt hielt. Es gab einen Knall. Etwas war eingestürzt. Hoffentlich kein Gebäude. Sie hörte Namen. Stingmon. Greymon. Birdramon. Ikkakumon. Alle endeten mit -mon. Yuki hörte ein altbekanntes Wort. Digitieren. Waren das etwa Digimon?  
Es war Matts und T.K.s Vater, der die Leute ins Gebäude holte, um sie so vor Angriffen zu schützen während seine beiden Söhne mit ihren Partner das Chaos da draußen versuchten in den Griff zu kriegen. Nachdem er den Haupteingang verschloss sprintete er über die Treppe nach oben und durch den Adrenalinschub machte ihn die Anzahl der Treppen auch kaum zu schaffen. Die drei überforderten Mädchen folgten ihm einfach hinauf.  
Die Leute, Arbeiter von Fuji TV wie auch Besucher der gesponserten Show standen an den Fensterscheiben und beobachteten den Kampf. Die meisten waren sprachlos, ein paar andere schoben Panik, da sich das Geschehen von vor drei Jahren zu wiederholen schien und sich fragten, ob man sie wieder gefangen nehmen würde. Isuka und Naomi quetschten sich, mit Yuki in der Mitte, die sich an ihnen festhielt durch die Mengen um von ganz vorne den Kampf folgen zu können.  
„Das ist wie vor drei Jahren", nuschelte Isuka mit Entsetzen. Andere Leute um sie herum schauten fassungslos den kämpfenden Monstern zu. Die Kinder, die man im Schutz der Dunkelheit ohnehin kaum erkannte und sich in Ecken verbargen schenkte man weniger Beachtung.  
„Isuka, Naomi, was seht ihr?"  
„Da haben eben zwei Dinosaurier gekämpft", erklärte Naomi. „Aber der eine ist eben in einem gleißenden Licht verschwunden."  
„Schaut mal! Ein paar von ihnen verwandeln sich!", rief Isuka aufgebracht und drückte dabei fast ihre Nase an die Glasscheibe. Naomi rückte ihre Brille mit den zwei unterschiedlich dicken Gläsern zurecht, trotz allem glaubte sie, ihr Augenlicht spiele ihr einen Streich. Yukis Herz begann derweil schnell zu schlagen und ihre Hände schwitzten. Es klang alles danach, dass diese Monster Digimon waren. Yuki war sich sogar absolut sicher. Wenn es aber doch die selben waren wie von vor drei Jahren, müsste dann _er_ auch hier sein?  
Sie hatte es sich also nicht eingebildet. Onkelchen war wieder da.  
„Hey, Geburtstagskind? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Naomi ihre blass gewordene Freundin. Sie erklärte es sich damit, dass Yuki vielleicht einfach Angst hatte bei dem Gedanken, das da draußen riesige Monster waren, die sie nicht mal sehen konnte.  
Der Kampf war vorbei. Ein großer Drache und ein Teddybär verschwanden ebenso in einem hellen Schein. Die Monster, die sie bekämpft hatten verschwanden von der einen auf die andere Sekunde. Der Strom war ausgefallen, darum sah man die Kinder, die zu ihnen liefen immer noch nicht.  
Yuki schluckte laut und holte anschließend Luft.  
„Bei diesen Monster... Ist da auch eines dabei das menschlich aussieht?"  
„Da war ein Engel dabei", erklärte Isuka und weiter auf das Geschehen blickend. Besagter Engel war plötzlich fort und wie Naomi, die es aber auf ihr schlechtes Auge schob, fragte sie sich ob sie wirklich gesehen hatte, wie der Engel mit dem Ankylosaurier verschmolzen war.  
„Meinst du das?"  
„Nein! Nein, ich meinte eines, dass auch vor drei Jahren hier war. Es sieht fast menschlich - Nein, es sieht wie ein Vampir aus."  
„Wie ein Vampir?", fragte Naomi ungläubig.  
„Ja. Es müsste wie ein junger Mann aussehen, blond und mit langen Eckzähnen. Wie ein Vampir eben."  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Isuka und schaute dabei ernst. Yukis Beschreibung weckte Erinnerungen. Isuka wurde vor drei Jahren ebenfalls von den Monster mit ihrer älteren Schwester gefangen genommen und sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Anführer dieser Kreaturen. Er hatte sie all zu einer weißen, sprechenden Katze geschleift. Isuka bekam damals Todesangst, jedes Mal wenn dieser Vampir anwesend war.  
„Keine Sorge, Yuki. Der ist hier nicht", erklärte Isuka, in der Überzeugung Yuki beruhigt zu haben und sah weiter zu, wie diese Monster, die sie gerettet hatten wieder kleiner wurden und schließlich aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwanden. Weder ihr noch Naomi wurde klar, dass diese Aussage bei Yuki auf wenig Begeisterung stieß. Natürlich fragte sie sich, wie dass alles sein konnte. Und wenn es wirklich die gleichen waren – warum war Onkelchen nicht bei ihnen? War er überhaupt hier? Konnte das, nach all der Zeit überhaupt sein? Aber er war doch -  
Aber hatte sie ihn nicht erst letzt gehört? Aber wenn er es war, warum besuchte er sie nicht?  
Yuki hörte einen Klang. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen.

𝅗𝅥

26.12.2002

Oikawa stank nach Tod und kalten Grab. Das hatte nichts mit einem billigen Deodorant, sondern mit diesem Geschwür in seinem Inneren zu tun und Deemons Hass auf Myotismon war so tiefgreifend, dass er ihn sofort in diesen Menschen erkannte. Deemon wusste nicht, für wen von beiden er mehr Mitleid empfinden sollte, doch er hatte ein wenig Respekt vor Myotismon, dass er so beharrlich bei der Sache blieb. Stur wie eh und je und von einer Fledermaus, der sich bereits in der Apartheid durchsetzte erwartete er nichts anderes. Auch nicht, dass es mal wieder Myotismon war, der ihm in die Quere kam. Langsam war es nicht einmal mehr witzig.  
Die Nacht brach an. Trotz des Großstadtlärms hörte Deemon wie LadyDevimon und Silphymon, dass zuvor noch Angewomon war sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Luft zerfetzten. Frauen waren gruselig, auch wenn sie Digimon waren.  
Der Musik des Kampfes weiter lauschend genoss Deemon das winterliche Wetter. Er musste Myotismon seinen Dank entgegenbringen, dass er sich dazu entschloss zu dieser Jahreszeit aktiv zu werden. Vielleicht wurde auch er erst aktiver, gerade weil es _seine_ Jahreszeit war. Jammerschade nur, dass es nicht schneite.  
Sicherlich war Myotismon und seiner Marionette nicht klar gewesen, dass durch das leichtfertige Öffnen der Tore der Digiwelt auch die Pforten zu der Dunklen Zone frei wurden. Anubimon hoffte wohl, Deemon und seine Genossen für immer dort festhalten zu können, zusammen mit ihm selbst. Aber Apokalymons dramatische Vernichtung hatte interessante Nebeneffekte. Abgesehen davon, dass Deemon sein Haustier verlor, es Chaos in der Digiwelt verursachte und er nun damit beschäftigt war, die Einzelteile wieder einzusammeln. Anubimon, der darüber richtete was mit den Daten getöteter Digimon geschah, Himmel oder Hölle, beziehungsweise Wiedergeburt oder Löschung, hatte auch seine Geheimnisse. Er agierte komplett passiv, mit der Begründung, als er das letzte Mal aktiv war, hätte er fast die Digiwelt abgefackelt. Nun hatte er seine Emotionen abgelegt, um auch neutral richten zu können. Er behandelte Deemon und seinesgleichen vollkommen neutral, schließlich hatten sie _bisher_ nichts gravierendes verbrochen. Ob er wusste, dass Deemon seinen Traum eines dunkle Wunderlandes noch nicht aufgegeben hatte war Deemon nicht so ganz klar.  
Jedoch war Anubimon mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Er irrte in der Dunklen Zone umher und suchte etwas. Er suchte Daten. Zuerst glaubte Deemon es wären die Reste von Apokalymon, die Anubimon dann vielleicht endgültig vernichten oder versiegeln wollte, um dem Spuk ein Ende zu setzen. Apokalymon hing da auch mit drin, aber Deemon hatte eine Ahnung, was das wirklich für Daten waren. Und es fehlten noch. Das, was fehlte, steckte in diesem bedauernswerten, machtlosen Menschen. Den zu eliminieren wäre leicht.  
„Leider habe ich etwas versprochen...", murmelte Deemon verärgert, dann seufzte er. „Selbst wenn die kleine Alice nicht da ist, macht sie einem Ärger."  
Die Tore öffneten sich in der Nacht von Heiligabend auf den ersten Weihnachtstag und Deemons erster Anhaltspunkt war Yukis zu Hause. Sie und ihre Mutter lebten noch im selben Gebäude, aber in einer der anderen Wohnung, die etwas größer war. Wie damals saß Deemon im Baum von dem man aus in Yukis Zimmer schauen konnte. Sie schlief (es war ja auch drei Uhr morgens) und mit ihr auf dem Bett schlief ihr Hund, der allein von seiner Färbung an ein Dobermon erinnerte.  
Reisekoffer standen in einer Ecke des Zimmers, zwei Luftballon (auf einem stand HAPPY BIRTHDAY) schwebte einsam an der Decke. Sie hatte wohl Geburtstag. Wie alt war sie nun? Elf? Nein, sogar zwölf? Sie war nun so alt wie ihr Vater damals und sah ihm nun noch viel ähnlicher.  
Ob sie wusste, dass ihr Onkelchen noch lebte und vor allem noch hier in dieser Welt sein Unwesen trieb?  
Ob Myotismon sie manchmal aufsuchte? Nicht unbedingt deswegen, weil er die kleine Alice ja doch irgendwie mochte, dass schloss Deemon aus. Deemon spürte zwar Myotismons Präsenz in Oikawas Körper, aber das da war nicht das Myotismon, geschweige denn das Digimon, dass er kannte. Er hatte sich verändert. Zum schlechteren. Das würde eine Menge Ärger mit sich bringen. Deemon könnte es verhindern. Und wie es aussah würde die kleine Alice sogar verreisen. Sie würde nichts mitbekommen.  
Leider besaß Deemon etwas, was man Ehrgefühl nannte.  
„Zum Teufel noch eins… Aber denk nicht, dass ich dir diese Genugtuung verschaffe. Ich bin nicht wie die alten Viren. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort", murmelte Deemon in die Nacht. Ein kalter Wind blies ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Der Wind trug einen Schrei mit sich. Er klang nach LadyDevimon. Neben seinen Brüdern SkullSatamon und MarineDevimon war nun auch sie von den Digirittern vernichtet worden. Diese Plagen waren noch schlimmer wie Myotismon und bei weitem nervtötender. Aber auch gefährlicher. Ein Teil der Bande hatte Apokalymon beseitigt. Etwas, was zwei Generationen vor ihnen nicht geschafft haben, obwohl diese damals im Vergleich zu ihnen weit besser gewappnet, erfahrener und stärker waren. Das gab Deemon zu denken. Er musste dies Kinder loswerden. Dann Myotismon. Oder vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und sie machten sich gegenseitig den Gar aus. Für Deemon eine Win-Win-Situation.  
Was wollte Myotismon überhaupt mit den Restdaten von Deemons ehemaligen Haustier? Da sie Richtung Nerima fuhren hatte Deemon die leise Ahnung, dass sein Ziel die Digiwelt war. Was die Kinder damit zu tun hatten erschloss sich Deemon nicht, aber gut, wenn er die Daten kopierte, dann würden sie sich schneller vermehren und er könnte sein Haustier vielleicht wieder zusammenbauen. Nur musste er nun die ganzen Kinder dafür einsammeln und schließlich hasste Deemon Kinder. Nicht zu vergessen und das war noch wichtiger, die Originaldaten, die Humpty Dumptys Neffe besaß.  
„Der Blutsauger macht einem echt nur Arbeit. Hätte ich nur…", knurrte Deemon verärgert. Und nun musste er alles auch noch alleine machen. Aber er würde sich holen, was ihm, als Dämonenkönig zustand, auch zu Ehren seiner gefallenen Kameraden. Ob Myotismon ihn noch erkennen würde? Oh, er hoffte es inständig.

𝅗𝅥

27.12.2002

Es müsste so ziemlich genau zweieinhalb Jahre her sein, als Ken eine Mail an die beiden Jungen im Internet schickte, um einen wildgewordenen Computervirus zu bekämpfen. Haargenau ein halbes Jahr darauf sprang das Digivice aus dem Computer seines älteren Bruders. Dass Ken sein Digivice früher erhielt wie Davis, Yolei und Cody lag eventuell daran, dass sein Digivice, sein Wappen und sein Digimon schon längst da waren und auf ihn warteten.  
Da sich Ken langsam wieder an diesen ekelhaften Schmerz in seinem Nacken erinnerte kehren auch immer mehr Erinnerungen zurück. Wie er Wormmon traf zum Beispiel. Ken fand ihn mitten in einem Wald, nachdem er erst eine Weile ziellos umherirrte. Ken wunderte sich, was das für eine große Raupe war, aber irgendwie war sie ja süß. Und sprechen konnte sie, aber das machte Ken weniger aus. Die Raupe stellte sich als Wormmon vor und dass er schon lange auf ihn wartete. Und irgendwie war Ken Wormmon gleich sympathisch. Vielleicht war es auch einfach der Satz. Auf ihn gewartet. Nicht auf seinen talentierten Bruder, in dessen Schatten er immer stand. Nicht auf das Wunderkind, dass den perfekten Sohn und liebevollen Bruder mimte, aber zu Zornesausbrüchen neigte. Jahre später verstand Ken, dass Sammy – Sammy bürgerte sich in seiner Familie ein, weil Ken als Kleinkind den Namen im Fernsehen aufgriff - einfach überfordert mit den hohen Ansprüchen an sich selbst war. Das entschuldigte es nicht wie er ihn manchmal ausschimpfte, wenn ihre Eltern nicht da waren, aber Ken lernte zu vergeben. Umso mehr bewahrte er die wenigen Erinnerungen an Sammy, von Tagen an denen er noch nicht so unter Erfolgsdruck stand, entspannt war und seinen kleinen Bruder wirklich geliebt zu haben schien.  
Nach Sammy rief Ken damals auch oft, nachdem er hohes Fieber bekam und ein paar Tage in der Digiwelt vor sich hin kränkelte. Wormmon versorgte ihn und wich ihm nicht von der Seite. Im Fieberwahn glaubte Ken, er selbst blickte auf sich herab, lächelte und sagte, dass alles gut wird, so wie Wormmon. Irgendwann fragte sich Ken, ob dieser Junge wirklich er war. Er sah ihm zwar ähnlich, aber sie waren nicht identisch. Und warum sagte dieser Junge das selbe wie Wormmon? Mutter-Gans-Reime. Er kannte ein paar aus dem Englisch-Unterricht.  
Aber wer war der Junge? Ob er mit Deemon zusammenhing? Oder eher mit Oikawa? Ken erinnerte sich, wie er Machinedramons altes Hauptquartier fand, die Computer umschrieb und daraus seine Festung baute. Auf den Festplatten befanden sich die Daten von Devimon, über die Macht der Dunkelheit und die schwarzen Zahnräder und die ersten Schwarzen Ringe, aus einer Epoche, die sich Apartheid nannte. Das Passwort, mit der Anmerkung, dass die Dunkelheit der Schlüssel sei um die Welt nach seinen Bedürfnissen zu formen, schickte derjenige, der ihm auch einst diese komische E-Mail schrieb. Doch woher kannte Oikawa ein Passwort für einen Computer innerhalb der Digiwelt (dieses lautete DAS_HIMMLICHE_KIND).  
Während Ken wie besessen – Nein, nicht wie, er war besessen – an Machinedramons alten Rechnern arbeitete, ignorierte er Wormmons Sorgen, wie auch die Worte dieses Jungen. Wer war das? Ein Feind vielleicht? Im letzten halben Jahr war viel passiert und es machte Ken immer nachdenklicher. Selbst das sein Vater schon um fünf Uhr morgens in der Wohnung herumspazierte machte Ken mehr wie stutzig. Er musste zwar arbeiten, aber das war nicht seine gewohnte Zeit. Vielleicht war es ja ein Fehler ihnen von Wormmon und der Digiwelt zu erzählen. Aber Ken war es Leid seinen Eltern noch mehr zu verheimlichen und seine Mutter weinen zu sehen. Sein Vater blieb stumm und wurde klamm im Gesicht. Während Kens Mutter mit Wormmon bereits erste Annäherungsversuche wagte um ihn so in der Familie willkommen zu heißen, ging sein Vater auf Abstand. Vielleicht war es für ihn zu viel. Das ständige Gedanken in sich hineinfressen hatte Ken schließlich von ihm.  
„Über was denkst du nach, Ken?", fragte Wormmon noch müde. Auch er hatte in der Nacht nicht schlafen können. Ken starrte aber weiter unentwegt seine Zimmertüre von seinem Bett aus an.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Du weißt es nicht?", harkte Wormmon nach und legte den Kopf schief, dann sah auch er zur Türe. Sie hörten die Stimme von Kens Mutter, die ihren Mann fragte, warum er gerade alle Schubladen ausräumte, aber keine Antwort gab.  
„Ist dein Vater immer so?"  
„Nein. Wenn Papa etwas beschäftigt, macht er das unter sich aus, ohne das es jemand mitbekommt", erklärte Ken. Schließlich klopfte es schwach gegen von der anderen Seite der Türe.  
„Ken? Bist du wach?", fragte sie zaghafte Stimme seiner Mutter.  
„Ähm, ja, Mama. Komm ruhig herein", rief er zurück und weiter auf leisen Sohlen machte sie die Tür auf und betrat den noch dunklen Raum.  
„Entschuldige, das ich dich so früh wecke, Ken. Das gilt auch für dich, Wormmon."  
„Schon gut. Wir waren schon wach, Mama. Aber was ist los?"  
„Das soll dir dein Vater erklären. Er will dir unbedingt etwas zeigen. Kommt ihr?"  
Ken und Wormmon sahen erst sich gegenseitig fragend an, zögerten aber nicht schließlich aus dem Bett zu springen. Noch im Schlafanzug und mit seinem Digimon auf dem Arm folgte Ken seiner Mutter ins Wohnzimmer. Sein Vater saß so nervös und steif wie bei einem Bewerbungsgespräch am Tisch. Die Kaffeetasse stand bei ihm und Ken wunderte sich, das sein Vater sich nicht nur noch mehr einschenkte, sondern auch noch schwarz trank. Was Wohnzimmer sah aus wie nach einem mittelstarken Tornado. Die Schubladen waren auf und Schachteln, Papiere und Fotoalben flogen auf dem Boden herum aber weder Ken, noch seine Mutter beachteten das großartig.  
„Guten Morgen, Papa", rief Ken ihm zu. Sein Vater nickte nur. Er sah todmüde aus, als hätte er in der Nacht nicht eine Minute geschlafen. Kens Mutter tauschte mit ihm besorgte Blicke aus, doch Ken setzte sich einfach seinem Vater gegenüber.  
„Mama sagt, du wolltest mir etwas zeigen", sagte Ken erwartungsvoll. Sein Vater antwortete nicht. Er blieb kaltschweißig und die Lippen schmal. Sein Hemd, dass er für die Arbeit trug war falsch geknöpft und er sah niemanden an, sondern starrte nur auf seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch lag. Unter seiner Hand lag etwas, aber Ken war sich nicht sicher, was es war.  
„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Vielleicht sollten Sie sich noch etwas ausruhen", meinte Wormmon genauso besorgt wie der Rest der Familie.  
„Ja, Liebling. Du hast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen."  
Nenzo Ichijouji gab immer noch nichts von sich. Stattdessen aber schob er das Foto, dass die ganze Zeit unter seiner Hand lag zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Ken sah sich das Foto an ohne es dabei in die Hand zu nehmen und erschrak kurz. Es war ein schwarz-weiß Foto mit einer vierköpfigen Familie. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren Kens Großeltern. Zwei Jungen waren abgebildet, einer in Kens Alter, der andere vermutlich noch im Kindergartenalter, höchstens erste Klasse. Das war sein Vater. Aber was machte der ältere Junge darauf? Er sah genauso aus wie Ken, wenn der Pony nicht wäre. Er sah aus wie _jener_ Junge...  
„Das ist mein älterer Bruder Kouta. Er ist also dein Onkel", erklärte Kens Vater gedrückt ruhig.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich einen Onkel habe. Wieso kenne ich ihn nicht?"  
„Dein Onkel ist verschwunden", fügte Kens Vater hinzu und ließ den Blick gesenkt. Ken fiel auf, das sein Vater zitterte und erkannte an der Mimik seiner Mutter, dass sie auch nichts davon wusste.  
„Es geschah im Sommer 1979. Er spielte in der Schulband und ging mit seinen Freunden zur Probe. Sie verschwanden einen ganzen Tag von der Bildfläche. Seine Freunde fand man, nur ihn nicht. Er ist bis heute spurlos verschwunden. Und etwas in mir sagt, dass er nicht mehr unter uns weilt."  
„Du meinst, er ist tot?"  
Sein Vater sagte nichts. Er schnappte nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trank sie mit einem hastigen Zug den Rest leer. Der Kaffee war stark und entsetzlich bitter, aber er hatte diesen strengen Geschmack gebraucht, um wieder klar zu werden, damit sein Verstand schlicht die Bilder von damals wieder hervorholte, aber nicht die Emotionen. Die Angst. Die Trauer.  
„Aber seine Freunde müssen doch wissen, wo er ist."  
„Sie haben sogar viel erzählt. Aber man glaubte ihnen nicht", erzählte Kens Vater. „Sie erzählten sehr merkwürdige Dinge. Darum wurde die ganze Geschichte als Wunderland-Fall in unserem Viertel bekannt. Koutas Freunde erzählten, dass sie in einer fremden Welt waren. Mit genauso merkwürdigen, fremden Gestalten aus einem Computer. Niemand glaubte das damals. Ich auch nicht, bis vor drei Jahren."  
„Der Odaiba-Brand?", harkte Kens Mutter nach. Er selbst wusste, dass dies kein Brand war, sondern ein von Digimon ausgelöstes Chaos. Auch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es war kein Brand. Da waren diese... Monster. Es waren Digimon, oder? Sie kamen aus einer anderen Welt."  
„Ja. Sind sie. Aber was hat das eine nun mit dem anderen zu tun, Papa?"  
„Es ist... Wie soll ich dir das nur erklären, Ken? Es ist... Ich... Ich habe das Gefühl..."  
„Liebling?"  
Sachte berührte Kens Mutter ihren Mann an der Schulter, doch er zückte so heftig zusammen, dass sie regelrecht wegsprang. Man hörte ihn laut schlucken, da sein Hals kratzte, aber trinken wollte Kens Vater auch nichts, da sich sei Magen drehte. Es war zu viel. Die Bilder von einst, die Angst um seinen Bruder, das Warten, dieses unerträgliche Warten, dass er wiederkäme. Aber er kam nie zurück. Irgendwann wurde aus der Trauer Kummer, aus dem Kummer Wut, wieder Trauer, dann Akzeptanz. Doch der Boden der Stufen der Trauer hieß _Vergessen_.  
Aber nun das Vergessene wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen war wie einen Toten auszugraben und auch wenn Nenzo Ichijouji nie die Erfahrung einer Exhumierung erleben musste, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies das gleiche Gefühl von Übelkeit auslöste. Die selbe Übelkeit, die ihm immer überkam, wenn Ken einfach verschwand. Er musste sich erinnern, auch für seinen Bruder. Sein älterer Bruder, der sich um ihn kümmerte nachdem Mutter verschwand. Dieser Tag. Sie aßen noch zusammen am Tisch und Nenzo schaute fern. Kouta wuschelte ihm noch durchs Haar und sagte _Bis nachher_ , doch aus _nachher_ wurde _niemehr_.  
Was hatten seine Freunde nur damals erzählt? Es war so viel und er war noch zu jung. Sie haben auch von Monstern geredet, Monster wie die im Fernsehen, wie die von vor drei Jahren, wie Wormmon eines war.  
„Wormmon...", fragte Ken Vaters, seine Stimme klang dabei so kratzig wie bei einer Erkältung. Wormmon horchte auf und auch wenn Kens Vater erst wieder nichts sagte, wartete er sehr geduldig.  
„Seine Freunde sagten damals, sie hätten meinen Bruder dort in dieser Welt bestattet. Könnte das sein? Diese Digimon kommen auch in unserer Welt. Und wenn Ken auch in die Digiwelt kann... Könnte Kouta das auch sein? Könnte es möglich sein? Wäre so etwas in deiner Welt möglich, dass dort ein Kind seine letzte Ruhe findet? Das es dort ein Grab hat, unter freien Himmel und mit Blumen?"  
Wormmon starrte. Ken versuchte Blickkontakt mit seinem Digimon aufzubauen, doch Wormmon schien so vertieft, dass er wenn überhaupt nur durch Ken hindurch sehen würde.  
Wormmon erinnerte sich an längst vergessenen Tage, an eine Zeit ohne Ken, als er noch wartete. Und die Zeit vor dem Warten. Mit den Jahren wurden die Bilder zusammenhangsloser und es fühlte sich nicht mehr an, als wären das seine Erinnerungen.  
Leafmon wusste nicht, was es damals war. Es war ein Digimon, fühlte sich aber erst nicht wie eines. Da waren, obwohl es nur ein paar Tage alt war schreckliche Bilder im Kopf. Auch den Tod eines Jungen, der Ken ähnlich sah, aber Leafmon wusste nie, ob in diesen Szenarien der Junge oder es selbst starb. Bis ihm klar wurde dass er auf irgendeine Weise dieser Junge war.  
Irgendwann wurde es zu Minomon und ab dann begann der Geist des Digimon sich zu spalten. Es sah den Jungen, der Ken so ähnelte öfter, aber fühlte sich immer weniger verbundener. Als Ken schließlich in die Digiwelt kam und Minomon zu Wormmon wurde, spalteten sich diese zwei Geister komplett. Wormmon begann seinen eigenen Charakter und sein eigenes Weltbild zu erschaffen, dass bisher immer nur im Ansatz vorhanden und von den Gedanken dieses Jungen überschattet war.  
Nun da Wormmon diese Geschichte hörte kehrten die Erinnerungen an das Gesicht des Jungen zurück. Kouta. Ja richtig, wie konnte er nur vergessen, was ihn mal formte?  
Kouta war in der Digiwelt. Kouta starb in der Digiwelt. Kouta wurde verbrannt und beigesetzt. Koutas Geist oder vielmehr seine Daten blieben in der Digiwelt. Und zusammen mit anderen Daten setzte er sich zu einer neuen Lebensform zusammen.  
Aber Humpty Dumpty war nun mal nicht zusammenzusetzen. Man hatte aus seinen Splitter lediglich etwas neues geschaffen, dass nicht viel mit ihm gemeinsam hatte. Aber sie waren dennoch verbunden und sei es nur durch Ken und das Wappen der Freundlichkeit.  
Doch das konnte Wormmon so nicht erzählen. Abgesehen davon, dass er selbst nicht wirklich die Gegebenheiten seiner Erschaffung begriff, wollte Wormmon keine falschen Hoffnungen schnüren. Es war Koutas Daten zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt geboren wurde und Ken traf. Er war mit Kouta verbunden. Doch Kouta selbst war er schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Humpty Dumpty war so munter... Humpty Dumpty fiel die Wand hinunter..."  
Wormmon schien nicht zu merken, was er vor sich hinmurmelte. Ken wunderte sich, woher sein Digimon alte englische Kinderreime kannte. Hingegen sein Vater sich fragte, warum Wormmon ausgerechnet einen Mutter-Gans-Ferse kannte, die Kouta einst gern rezitierte und mit deren simplen Melodien er sich Stück für Stück das Gitarre spielen selbst beibrachte.  
„Wenn er wirklich dort war, dann bestimmt. Und er hätte sicher seinen Frieden gefunden, wissend, dass sein Bruder eine liebevolle Familie gegründet hat. Auch wenn es Schwierigkeiten gab", erklärte Wormmon sanft, hoffend, dass dies genügte. Die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten verstanden weder Ken, noch seiner Mutter, obwohl sie aufmerksam zuhörten und sich über jedes Wort Gedanken machten. Auch Kens Vater verstand nicht alles – aber genug. Das von Fragen geplagte Gesicht nahm entspannte Züge an, bis sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen abzeichnete und schließlich auch Tränen in den Augenwinkeln erschienen.  
„Papa..."  
Ken streckte seine Hand nach seinem Vater aus, wenn auch nicht wusste wo er ihn hätte berühren wollen. Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich einmal über das Gesicht.  
„Ist gut. Ich habe nur all die Zeit meine Gefühle runtergeschluckt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich mit Koutas Verschwinden umgehen soll. Es existiert ein Grab, aber dort ist er nicht. Du und Sammy, ihr seid eurem Onkel so ähnlich. Besonders du, Ken. Ich habe immer gehofft, du und Sammy würden so werden, wie ich und Kouta es damals waren. Dabei war ich ziemlich ignorant. Ich wollte eine Bilderbuch-Familie und habe dabei dich und deinen Bruder immensen Stress ausgesetzt. Ich bin genauso geworden wie Mutter. Sie brannte einst mit ihrem Liebhaber durch und ließ meinen überforderten Vater und ihre Söhne zurück", erklärte Herr Ichijouji fast reumütig. Die Tränen kehrten zurück und diesmal schaffte er es nicht, sie fortzuwischen.  
„Aber Koutas Verschwinden brachte sie zurück. Als sie davon erfuhr, merkte auch sie, dass sie Fehler beging, verließ ihre Affäre und versuchte mit Vater an ihrer Ehe zu arbeiten. Auch wenn all ihre Mühen Kouta zu finden nichts brachten, machte es ihr klar, was eine Familie bedeutete. Wie du weißt, sind deine Großeltern immer noch zusammen. Das liegt wohl in unserer Familie. Wir müssen erst etwas Wichtiges verlieren, bis wir merken, dass wir auf dem falschen Pfad wandern."  
Der Stuhl, auf dem Ken saß fiel laut klappernd um, bis sein Vater das aber realisierte, nahm ihn sein Sohn ihn schon in den Arm. Kens Mutter saß überrascht daneben, da erst sie ihren Ehemann in den Arm nehmen wollte, aber sich nun ausgerechnet Ken dazwischen stellte irritierte sie und freute sie zugleich.  
„Ist gut, Papa. Es ist gut. Ich verstehe es. Auch ich habe erst lernen müssen, was das Wichtigste überhaupt ist. Meine Freunde haben mir vergeben – und ich habe dir schon lange vergeben."  
Ken löste sich von seinem Vater und blickte zu seinem Digimon. Seine Mutter stellte sich zu ihrem Sohn, der die Hand nach Wormmon ausstreckte und etwas zögerlich mimten Kens Eltern diese Geste nach um wie ihr Sohn Wormmon zu sich in die Runde, als Teil der Familie herzubitten. Wormmon wartete nicht allzu lange und sprang in Kens Arme, um schließlich zwischen den drei Menschen zu stehen. Glück erfüllte sein Herz, als er Ken so sah, bei seiner Familie ohne die Last irgendwelcher dunklen Geheimnisse. So erleichtert. So frei und selbiges strahlte sein Vater aus, nachdem er nun das Gefühle hatte nach über 20 Jahre etwas gefunden zu haben. Keine Antworten, keine Beweise, nur Andeutungen, die aber befriedigend waren.  
Wormmon war zufrieden. Erinnerungen, die mal vor langer, langer Zeit seine waren, sich aber nun allmählich von ihm lösten durchfluteten seinen Verstand. Er hörte eine Jungenstimme rufen:  
 _(Danke Wormmon dass ich noch einmal meine Familie sehen durfte)_

X

Er hielt ein Schwert in der Hand. Es schwang es hin und her.  
 _(Eins zwo und so und so)_  
Er lief schweren Schrittes durch Sand und Stein. Sein Angriff zerteilte Digimon in ihre Einzelteile, dann lösten sie sich auf. Ihre Daten zogen an ihm vorbei. Metallischer, erstickender Gestank.  
Ein Digimon – welches, das wusste er nicht – schoss auf ihn. Der Helm, der sonst ein Teil seines Gesichtes verhüllte brach. Er geriet ins straucheln, wagte es aber nicht zu fallen. Sobald er einmal am Boden läge, war es vorbei. Das konnte er sich nicht erlauben.  
Man konnte eines seiner Augen sehen. Blaue Augen. Kalte Augen. Dass Digimon, dass auf ihn schoss, doch dessen Name ihm nicht einfiel, erstarrte. Dem Angriff konnte es nicht ausweichen und wurde schließlich  
 _(schnacke-schnick)_  
vernichtet.  
Er ging weiter. Noch mehr feindliche Digimon. Auch die vernichtete er. Waren es Viren? Dateien? Serums? Egal, sie mussten alle  
 _(schnacke-schnick ab den Kopf!)_  
Er hielt eine Hand. Aber gleich der Sage von Orpheus, der seine geliebte Eurydike durch den Hades führte durfte er nicht zurückschauen. Sonst musste er der Wahrheit und der Leere ins Auge sehen. Das es nichts mehr gab, für das es sich lohnte weiterzumachen, außer ein paar verblassten Erinnerungen. Er durfte nur nach vorne sehen, dort, wo das Chaos war. Es musste beseitigt werden. Eliminiert werden! Sterben! Alle sollten sterben! Jeder, der in seinem Weg stand sollte sterben!  
 _(eins zwo! Schnacke-schnick)_  
Sein Schwert, dass er schon lange nicht mehr hielt war unbrauchbar. Aber er war auch so stark genug. Fledermäuse färbten den Kopf schwarz. Alles war schwarz. Alles gleich. Alles ohne Bedeutung. Sein einziger Antrieb war der Hass, der ihn daran erinnerte, für was er nicht aufgab.  
… … Warum...  
… warum ließ er dann nicht 01000001 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101' Hand los, wenn doch alles ohne Bedeutung war?

… im Abgrund … lag noch...

lx.

„Wie verfahren wir heute, Meister 01001101 01111001 01101111 01110100ismon?"  
„Wir teilen die Soldaten in drei Gruppen. Eine bleibt hier, eine sichert den Wald Richtung Süden, mit der dritten werde ich den Nordpass absichern. Es sind vermehrt Hyugamon gesichtet worden, die sich die Schneestürme zu nutze machen. Laut meinen Informationen sind sie Banditen, die andere Digimon grundlos angreifen und haben bereits mehrere Dörfer nördlich von Server überfallen. Wenn sie die Dokugomon oder die Grizzlymon bei ihrer Winterruhe stören gibt das ein riesiges Chaos. Bekämpft sie, sobald ihr auch nur einen von ihnen seht. Und vernichtet sie. Wenn sie rumerzählen, dass hier Geist-Digimon auf Grey Mountain hausen, riskieren wir von den Meister der Dunkelheit entdeckt zu werden."  
„Was ist mit den Moosemon?"  
„Mit ihrem Anführer habe ich bereits ein Gespräch geplant, allerdings gegen Morgen. Aber ich muss mich vorher um Raremon kümmern. Diese plötzliche Eiseskälte um diese Jahreszeit bekam ihm nicht sehr gut."  
„Das kann auch ich übernehmen, Meister." „Nein. Ich will, dass du mit den anderen weiter die unterirdischen Gänge absuchst."  
„Meister..."  
Er blieb stehen. Phantomon folgte ihm nicht mehr. Eigentlich hatte er es eilig und dass Phantomon ihn nun ausbremste störte ihn. Er war schon spät dran, weil er ziemlich lange geschlafen hatte. Aber es war der erste erholsame Schlaf seit langem.  
„Was?", fragte er leicht gereizt, aber Phantomon brachte erst nichts heraus. „Sprich. Du weißt, ich kann das nicht leiden."  
„Es ist nicht wichtig."  
„Ist es immer noch wegen Sanzomon? Wieso hast du sie gestern zu mir geschickt?"  
„Sie wollte selbst, ich habe ihr nur einen Schubs gegeben, weil sie unsicher war. Und wenn Ihr lieber etwas mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollt, stört es mich nicht. Die anderen Soldaten auch nicht."  
„Was ich mit meiner Zeit anstelle hat keinen von euch zu interessieren. Du wiederholst dich. Führe weiter Befehle aus, ich kümmere mich um den Plan."  
„Was von dem allen ist denn noch Teil des Planes und was nur persönliches Vergnügen?"  
Sein Ton war recht neutral, die Art aber wie Phantomon es sagte war ihm bekannt und es war eine gezielte, provokant Art.  
„Unterstellst du mir, ich würde für irgendwelche Liebeleien meine Position vernachlässigen?"  
„Nein, sicher nicht. Ich habe mir nur Gedanken gemacht. Wir Geist-Digimon mögen nachtragend und auch rachsüchtig sein, aber wir sind auch bescheiden. Ich habe meine Bruder schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen gesehen. Und ich habe lange unter verschiedenen Führern gearbeitet, um die guten unter ihnen zu erkennen. Es ist nicht perfekt hier, aber wir werden akzeptiert und haben sinnvolle Tätigkeiten. Den meisten Digimon, die so geächtet sind wie wir reicht das aus."  
„Wir haben gestern schon darüber geredet und du kennst die Antwort. Die Sache ist damit geklärt."  
„Meister 01001101 01111001 01101111 01110100 01101001 01110011 01101101 01101111 01101110..."  
„Die Sache ist geklärt!"  
Phantomon hielt den Mund, unter dem Schatten seiner Kapuze verzog sich die Mimik. Er selbst entschloss sich dazu einfach weiter zu gehen. Weiter. Der Korridor war verdächtig dunkel und leer. Türen wiederholten sich. Es kamen keine Treppen. Er erinnerte sich nicht, dass es so einen Korridor im Schloss je gegeben hätte. Er erinnerte sich aber generell nicht, wie das Schloss aussah und wie die Gänge verliefen. Es war unnötig zu wissen.  
Irgendwann kam Licht. Er war draußen. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es Frühling war und die Luft mild. Aber es lag noch Schnee auf dem Boden. Zwei Digimon, die sich ähnlich sahen und noch eines, dass etwas von einem Schwein hatte saßen um ein paar seiner Soldaten. Die Namen der drei Digimon? Interessierte ihn nicht.  
Einige Soulmon hüllten sich in dicke Ponchos. Die drei anderen Digimon hatten ihre Laken, die die Geist-Digimon normalerweise über ihren Körper trugen auf ihrem Schoß und nähten.  
„So fertig. Jetzt fliegen eure Hüte nicht mehr weg", riefen sie begeistert auf und gaben die Laken ihren Besitzern wieder. Unter den Ponchos zogen sich die Soulmon ihre Laken wieder über, dann erst kamen sie sichtlich zufrieden zum Vorschein.  
„Was macht ihr da?", fragte er und ging auf die Gruppe Digimon zu. Die drei Digimon sahen auf, die Soulmon verbeugten sich ehrfürchtig.  
„Guten Abend, Meister My 01101111 01110100 01101001 01110011 01101101 01101111 01101110."  
„Guten Morgen. Na, ausgeschlafen?", fragte das Schweine-Digimon, er sprang aber nicht darauf an.  
„Wir haben Euren Soulmon die Hüte an ihre Laken genäht", erklärte das schwarze der beiden Nonnen-Digimon.  
„Es geht ein starker Wind und so wie die Reppamon berichteten, bleibt das wohl auch eine Weile so", erklärte das weiße Digimon. Die Soulmon, in ständiger Angst ihren Spitzhut zu verlieren, prüften ob sie wirklich fest waren. Sie waren sichtlich erfreut und bedankten sich für ihre Verhältnisse doch sehr warmherzig.  
„Wenn Ihr unseren Meister sucht, sie ist unten bei den Wasserstellen und sammelt ihre Seerosensetzlinge wieder ein, ehe sie erfrieren."  
„Ich sagte ihr doch, es ist zu früh...", murmelte er sich hinein und ging weiter. Eigentlich ging das Gespräch mit den drei Digimon noch länger, doch der Verlauf und das Gespräch selbst interessierte ihn nicht. Unbedeutende Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen, die nicht gebraucht wurden. Auch die Erinnerungen an _sie_ wurden nicht gebraucht. Er brauchte das nicht, genauso wenig wie die Erinnerungen an seinen eigenen Namen. Er war nur noch ein Krebsgeschwür in einem fremden Körper mit einem geteilten Geist. Der eine wollte Rache und brachte das Geschwülst zum wachsen. Der andere schlief und ließ ihn träumen und vergessen, bis er sogar seine eigene Existenz vergessen würde und was blieb war der Hass. Bis auf zwei Dinge, hatte er schon alles vergessen. 01000001 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101 war eines davon.  
Dann war da noch dieses Digimon. Er sah sie in seinem Traum. Sie stand fast bis zu der Hüfte im Wasser und versuchte ihre Seerosen-Setzlinge aus dem kalten Wasser zu holen. Und obwohl nur noch sein Hass auf die Welten weiterlebte und es sinnlos war, wollte er ihren Namen sagen. Weil er sie, auch wenn sie ihn manchmal in den Wahnsinn trieb niemals hassen könnte. Im Gegenteil.  
„01010011 01100001 01101110 01111010 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110..."  
Sie hörte ihn. Sie sah auf. Sie lächelte unter ihrem roten Tuch. Sie strahlte. Und ihre Beine waren so gut wie taub. Er half ihr heraus. Sie erzählte ihm etwas, aber er erinnerte sich nicht mehr was das Thema dieser Konversation war, nur noch wie er ihr seinen Umhang anbot, da sie so zitterte. Sie nahm es dankend an und obgleich ihm körperliche Nähe unangenehm war und sie dazu nass und kalt, ließ er es zu.  
Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihren Geruch. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihre Stimme. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wie ihr Körper sich anfühlte. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, was er empfand oder zumindest glaubte etwas zu empfinden.  
Die Szene wechselte. Aber er hielt sie noch im Arm. Ihr nackter Körper lag neben seinem. Ihr rascher Atem wurde leiser und langsamer. Für ein paar Minuten schlief sie neben ihm ein, zitterte aber trotzdem im Schlaf, das aber nachließ, als er sie näher zu sich und die Decke weiter hochzog. In diesem Moment gehörte sie ihm. Ihm alleine. Wie auch die Welten bald sein sein würden. Was soll's, wenn er sich nicht mehr an Namen und Stimmen erinnerte? In seiner Welt war so etwas irrelevant. Unbedeutend. Nicht nötig.  
Alles war irrelevant. Wer er war. Was er glaubte zu fühlten. Träume. Erinnerungen. Irrelevant.  
Der Glaube an Gerechtigkeit war ein vergeudeter Traum. Auf lange Sicht war die einzige Hoffnung das Feuer des Hasses. Der Herr Dirigent war nicht mehr. Also war dies nun sein Opus. Und Asche wäre was von allem bleibt. Alles war gleich. Alles war

𝅗𝅥

30.12.2002

„Irrelevant."  
Arukenimon und Mummymon sahen zu ihrem Boss auf, aber Oikawa starrte für eine Weile noch leer in den Raum. Sein Essen hatte er nicht angerührt, das Fruchtfleisch seines Obstsaftes sammelte sich am Rand des Glases, selbst seine Tabletten gegen seine unerklärliche Anämie lagen noch vor ihm, aber um die war es nicht schade, da Oikawa nicht glaubte, dass sie halfen.  
„Was die Digiritter tun ist irrelevant für uns. Sie können nicht verhindern, dass die Saat wächst. Sobald wir die Kinder in die Digiwelt gebracht haben ist unser Plan geglückt. Das, was getan werden muss, können sie nicht verhindern", sagte Oikawa, ohne wirklich zu wissen, ob das Gesagte überhaupt zu dem passte, was die beiden diskutierten. Arukenimon und Mummymon beschäftigten sich ohnehin mit so vielen, was für Oikawa irrelevant war. Die Unterhaltung drehte sich auch ursprünglich um die Digiritter, dieses driftete aber immer wieder in andere Richtungen ab. Das die beiden sich nicht einmal zwei Minuten auf etwas konzentrieren konnten. Kein Wunder, dass sie ständig versagten.  
„Ähm... Boss?", fragte begann Mummymon vorsichtig. Offensichtlich hatte Oikawas Äußerung überhaupt nicht zu der aktuellen Diskussion gepasst. Das Digimon schaute auf die Tabletten auf den Tisch. Mummymon wusste nicht, für was Eisentabletten und Vitamin B12-Kapseln gut sein sollten, aber er war der Meinung, dass sein Boss sie regelmäßiger zu sich nehmen sollte. Das immer grauer werdende Gesicht und die Augenringe wurden immer ungesünder.  
„Was?", fragte Oikawa übellaunig.  
„Boss, geht's Euch gut?"  
„Natürlich, warum sollte es nicht?"  
„Ihr wirkt ein bisschen abwesend."  
„Gibt es etwas, worüber wir uns Sorgen machen müssen?", fragte Arukenimon.  
„Redet keinen Unsinn. Alles läuft nach Plan!"  
Das bezweifelten die beiden Digimon keineswegs. Jedoch machte ihnen nicht der Plan oder sein eventuelles Scheitern Sorgen und weil Oikawa das zu spüren schien, schluckte er demonstrativ die Tabletten vor ihren Augen. Sie runter zu bekommen kostete Überwindung. Er schluckte in letzter Zeit ohnehin zu viel Zeug, nicht zuletzt die Schlaftabletten, aber anders hätte er nie ein Auge zu bekommen. Es schmerzte in seiner Brust. Es war der Schmerz in seinem Herzen, ausgelöst durch den bloßen Anblick und die Erkenntnis, dass einer dieser Digiritter, die seine ganze Arbeit zu nichte machen wollten Hirokis Sohn war. Der Junge sah seinem Vater nicht sehr ähnlich, aber er hatte Hirokis Augen und die gleiche Art über _Aufgaben_ und _Pflichten_ im Leben zu reden. Und auf einmal bekam Oikawa Zweifel. Keine starken, er blieb bei dem was er tat und tun musste, aber dieses Gefühlschaos hielt ihn wach. Und dann waren da diese Träumereien, diese, man wollte sagen, Erinnerungen seines Alter Egos. Sie und Oikawas vermischten sich und machten das emotionale Durcheinander komplett, aber er fand sich in diesem Labyrinth aus Bildern und Geräuschen irgendwann zurecht. Ein blonder Junge, vielleicht elf oder zwölf, dann wurde er erwachsen. Dann wieder ein Kind, dann wieder erwachsen. Er lachte, manchmal war er selbst traurig und suchte Trost. Ein langjähriger Freund, der ihm nicht von der Seite wich. Ja, dass musste ein verzerrtes Bild von Hiroki sein.  
Dann noch ein Kind. Ein Mädchen. Auch blond. Sie erinnerte Oikawa an die kleine Alice im Wunderland. Sie sah dem Mann ähnlich. Musste sein Kind sein. Genau, das Kind des Freundes. Dann war das Hirokis Sohn und Oikawa hatte einfach zu oft ALICE IM WUNDERLAND geschaut. Das machte so manches dubiose Bild erklärbar.  
Außer dieser Frau. Sie konnte Oikawa nirgendwo einordnen. Andere Freunde hatte Oikawa nicht und das Verhältnis mit seinen Verwandten war kein gutes. Hiroki war der einzige Mensch in Oikawas Leben gewesen, den er als so wichtig empfand, dass man von Liebe hätte reden können.  
Wer war dann sie also? War das überhaupt ein Mensch?  
„Aber ich hätte da eine klitzekleine Frage", sagte Oikawa. Die beiden horchten auf, aber er sagte erst nichts. Er ging zu einem der Regale (mehr wie das, der Tisch und eine Couch standen hier in Oikawas geheimer Mietwohnung am Rande Tokios nicht) und holte aus einer Schublade einen Schreibblock. Einen Stift trug Oikawa in seinem Mantel. Dann setzte er sich wieder an seinen Platz und begann etwas auf das Papier zu zeichnen. Arukenimon und Mummymon beugten sich nach vorne, um zu sehen was ihr Boss da machte, aber sie konnten nicht mal wirklich erraten, was Oikawa da hinkritzelte. Er brauchte ein, zwei Minuten, dann legte er den Kugelschreiber zur Seite und betrachtete sein Gemälde. Gut war es nicht, aber man erkannte die wesentlichen Züge – eine humanoide Gestalt, das Mönch-Gewand, die buddhistische Krone und die langen Haare. Schließlich schob er die Zeichnung zu ihnen herüber. Arukenimon runzelte die Stirn, Mummymon nahm die Zeichnung interessiert in die Hand.  
„Kennt ihr ein Digimon, das so aussieht?", fragte Oikawa die beiden. „Es müsste weiblich aussehen und die Haare blond sein."  
„So ein Digimon habe ich noch nie gesehen. Du, Mummymon?", fragte Arukenimon. Angestrengt grübelnd sah sich Mummymon die Zeichnung an, doch auch er verneinte.  
„Nein."  
„Sicher?"  
„Absolut sicher. So ein Digimon wäre mir aufgefallen. Ich habe ein Auge für Ästhetik", verkündete er stolz. Und wie als ob Mummymon spüren würde, wie skeptisch Arukenimon hinter ihrer getönten Sonnenbrille die Augenbraunen hob schrak er auf, im Glauben seine Herzdame sei eifersüchtig.  
„D-d-das sollte nicht heißen, dass ich anderen Digimon hinterher schauen würde, Arukenimon! Du bist schließlich der Inbegriff von Ästhetik! Bitte sei nicht wütend auf mich."  
„Ich bin kein bisschen wütend", antwortete Arukenimon. Mummymons bleiches Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und Oikawa dachte er hörte schlecht, bis Arukenimon nach einem Schluck Tee hinzufügte:  
„Dass du anderen Digimon hinterher schaust weckt in mir die Hoffnung, dass du mich irgendwann in Ruhe lässt und ein anderes Digimon sich mit dir rumschlagen muss. Und ich habe schon befürchtet, bei dir wäre Hopfen und Malz längst verloren. Du hast mich positiv überrascht."  
Mummymon war wie erfroren und sein Verstand überfordert. Sollte er sich freuen, weil Arukenimon etwas Nettes gesagt hatte oder traurig, weil sie ihm einen doch schmerzhaften Korb gab? Diese verbale Art war fast noch schmerzlicher wie ihre Schläge und giftiger wie ihr Spinnenfaden. Das Herz war ein Abgrund, dessen Boden man nie sehen und seine Tiefe nie abschätzen konnte, hatte Oikawa mal gehört. Bei Männern unterschrieb er das gerne. Das Herz einer Frau jedoch (da gab ihm die Stimme seines Gewissens sogar Recht) war eine Wiese mit sehr hohen Gras, wo man sich nie ganz sicher sein konnte in was man hineintrat. Auch wenn der einzige weibliche Kontakt, den Oikawa hatte Arukenimon und dieses fremde Digimon in seinen Träumen war.  
Irgendwas war bei der Programmierung von Arukenimon und Mummymon gewaltig schief gelaufen.  
„Was interessiert Euch so ein Digimon? Ist es für uns gefährlich?", fragte Arukenimon. „Gehört es zu Deemon? Oder zu Azulongmon und den Digirittern?"  
„Fragt nicht so viel!", keifte Oikawa beide an. „Macht euch gefälligst an die Arbeit. Ich habe den Kindern bereits per Mail geschrieben, wo und wann der Treffpunkt ist. Morgen werden ich und die Kinder die Digiwelt betreten! Bei der kleinen Noriko ist die Saat jedoch schon fast ausgereift. Sorgt ihr einfach dafür, dass die Digiritter sich nicht einmischen. Den Rest mache ich."  
„Ähm, klar. Verstanden", antwortete Arukenimon, weiterhin leicht verwirrt aber sie vergeudete keinen weiteren Augenblick und ging. Mummymon hielt zog sie grob mit sich.  
„Der Boss benimmt sich seit gestern sehr seltsam, findest du nicht?", murmelte noch Mummymon. Arukenimons Antwort hörte Oikawa nicht mehr, sie waren bereits draußen und die Türe knallte ins Schloss. Oikawa wartete noch, bis er den Motor hörte und die Geräusche, die er erzeugte von der Ferne verschlungen wurden. Erst dann stand er auf, lief zum Fernseher, mit dem Videorekorder darunter liegend. Die Kassette, die Oikawa brauchte steckte noch drin, er spulte sie ein Stück zurück, erst dann drückte er auf PLAY und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Die Bilder des farblosen ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN-Films trafen seine Netzhaut und Oikawa saß so dicht von dem Bildschirm, dass er jeden einzelnen Pixel erkennen konnte und die leichten Spuren von rot, grün und blauen Licht. Er saß sogar so dicht davor, dass er nicht einmal irgendwas anderes in dem Raum sah. Nur den Bildschirm. Nur den Film. Nur Alice. Eine andere Alice, wie die aus seinem Kopf, aber sie wurde ihr immer ähnlicher. Sie wurde farbiger, blond, und manchmal war sich Oikawa nicht sicher ob Junge oder Mädchen. Der Film entwickelte sich immer mehr nur zu einer Fotocollage aus abstrakten und verzerrten Bildern. Manche Figuren erkannte er nicht mehr, obwohl er den Film fast schon mit synchronisieren konnte. Die Flut von Stimmen und Tönen, die so auch nicht in dem Film vorkamen überrannten Oikawas Verstand. Sie lösten Kopfschmerzen aus, aber er wagte nicht wegzusehen.  
Oikawa hörte einen Klang. Es war der klang einer Klaviertaste. Er war ziemlich tief. Tief wie der Abgrund, in dem er saß. Das einzige Licht kam von weit oben, wo der Ausgang war. Schnee rieselte zu ihm hinunter. Der Boden war ein weißer, weicher Teppich und schnell stellte Oikawa fest, dass er nicht alleine hier unten war. Nicht weit weg, fast direkt vor ihm lagen zwei Personen, ein Kind und ein Erwachsener. Das Kind drehte ihm den Rücken zu und Oikawa konnte wieder nicht sagen ob männlich oder weiblich, aber das Kind war in blau und weiß gekleidet, hatte helle Haut und blonde Haare. Das war definitiv Alice. Und neben Alice lag diese Frau. Sie schien zu schlafen und der Schnee hatte beide fast vollständig begraben. Als Oikawa aufstehen wollte um sich die beiden genauer anzusehen hielt ihn eine Kraft zurück. Er sah auf seiner Schulter nichts, aber es fühlte sich an, als wäre genau dort wo er nichts sah eine Hand, die ihn packte und davon anhielt nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen.  
„Ich verabscheue es wenn andere sich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen. Wer glaubst du zu sein, dass du dir es herausnimmst _meine_ Welt zu betreten?"  
Es war die Stimme die Oikawa oft in seinem Herzen hörte.  
„Ich... ich wollte nur begreifen, was diese Bilder zu bedeuten haben, die ich ständig sehe. Ich wollte nur Klarheit. Ich habe Erinnerungen, von denen ich nicht weiß woher sie kommen. Es müssen deine sein, aber wer bist du?"  
„Fragen wir doch anders – _was_ glaubst du bin ich?", fragte die Stimme deutlich erbost. Der Schnee ging Oikawa nun schon bis zu den Knien.  
„Ich dachte, dass du ich bist – oder vielmehr so, wie ich gerne gewesen wäre. Eine Wunschvorstellung. Die Manifestation eines anderen Ichs. Mein Gewissen vielleicht. Nur begreife ich nicht, wieso du Erinnerungen haben sollst, die mir aber nicht gehören."  
„Es ist irrelevant", sagte die Stimme drohend. Die Stimme sprach schon wie Oikawa, also musste dieses Etwas wirklich ein Teil von ihm sein. Oder vielleicht umgekehrt?  
„Wer sind sie?", fragte Oikawa weiter hartnäckig und deutete auf die Frau und das Kind im Schnee, doch wieder antwortete die Stimme erbost:  
„Unwichtig. Lass sie liegen. Sie sollen vergessen werden."  
„Warum willst du sie vergessen, wenn sie wichtig genug sind, dass ich sie sehe?"  
„Stell nicht so viele Fragen!"  
Der eisige Wind blies Oikawa entgegen und war so stark wie Faustschläge. Er ging in die Knie. Der Schnee fiel so stark, dass er selbst fast unter der weißen, schweren Decke begraben wurde. Von den anderen beiden sah man kaum mehr etwas. Aber obwohl sie sich im Gegensatz zu Oikawa nicht bewegten, schaffte der Schnee es nicht sie vollständig zu begraben. Weil der Sturm so stark war und die Schneeflocken immer dichter fielen, glaubte Oikawa für einen Moment, dass dort Hiroki und sein Sohn lagen. Langsam schaute Oikawa sich um und bemerkte, dass die Fläche nicht ebben war. Es hätte zufällig so sein können, aber da Oikawa genauso wenig an Zufälle glaubte wie Myotismon, kam er auf die Idee, dass unter dem Schnee noch mehr lag, dass aber bereits vollständig begraben und damit vergessen war. Nur diese zwei nicht.  
„Ich scheine zu begreifen...", murmelte Oikawa, aber machte sich die Mühe zumindest so laut zu sein, dass sein Alter Ego ihn hörte. „Alles hier ist reine Symbolik, bestickt mit Metaphern. Wie in Alice im Wunderland. Und Alice und die Weiße Königin sind durchaus noch die sympathischsten Figuren. Und der Schwarze König ist kein Teil davon. Sie sind Teil seines Traumes, aber er ist kein Teil von ihnen. Wie bemitleidenswert und traurig."  
„So wie du?", fragte das, was Oikawa für sein Gewissen hielt erneut, aber er überhörte die Bitterkeit in der Frage. „Dein Freund führte ein glückliches Leben mit seiner Familie. Es war nicht die Digiwelt, aber er lebte in seiner eigenen erbauten Welt. Der Beweis ist sein eigenes Kind, dass ungefragt die Ideale des Vaters übernimmt. Dein Freund hat sich an dir vorbeigelebt. Du hast ihn vor seinem Tod ohnehin kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Wäre er dein Freund, wäre sein Kind nicht dein Feind. Wäre Hiroki noch der, der er einst war, würde sein Sohn nicht genauso denken wie er damals? Genauso wie du? Er wäre nicht dein Feind, sondern hätte sich dir angeschlossen, weil er wüsste, dass dies hier der richtige Weg ist. Stattdessen kennt er dich nicht einmal."  
So sehr es Oikawa schmerzte, es war wahr. Nachdem Hiroki Vater wurde, sahen er und Oikawa sich nicht so oft. Das lag einerseits natürlich auch an ihrer Arbeit, die von Oikawa oft auch verlangte durch das ganze Land zu reisen, aber war dies allein schon der Grund? Hirokis Vater legte ihnen einst schon Steine in den Weg, weil er nichts von einer digitalen Wunderwelt hören wollte. Hirokis Frau Fumiko war nett, aber warm wurde Oikawa nie mit ihr. Die Welt des Erwachsenenwerdens, die Welt der peniblen Ordnung, starren Regeln und der sterilen Fantasie hatte ihm seinen Freund weggenommen. Und schließlich auch getötet.  
„Jene wie du werden in deiner Welt als abnorm, als Sonderlinge beschimpft und zu Außenseitern degradiert, dabei merkt der Pöbel nicht, dass er zwar die Mehrheit bildet, aber die Mehrheit immer aus Verrückten besteht. Die Irren wissen nie, dass sie irren, darum haben sie nur zwei mögliche Optionen – sie horchen oder fallen. Bist du auch einer von ihnen?"  
„Nein... Ich bin nicht irre. Ich bin nicht schwach."  
„Dann vergiss endlich! Löse dich endlich davon!"  
Noch einmal kam ein starker Wind auf, doch diesmal hielt Oikawa ihm stand und ging nicht in die Knie. Sein Blick wich trotz allem nicht von den beiden fast vollständig verschneiten Personen. Er musste das vergessen. Es waren nur Sinnbilder für etwas, nachdem er sich sehnte. Er musste das endgültig loswerden, so wie sein Gewissen es ihm sagte. Nur Bilder. Es waren nur Bilder. Aber -  
„Jedoch begreife ich nicht, wieso ich dieses blinde Mädchen nicht mitgenommen habe", begann Oikawa und zum Entsetzen von dem, was von dem Myotismon übrig war, der einst genauso um seinen Partner trauerte, drehte sich Oikawa zu ihm um. „Kanntest du sie?"  
 _„Sei still!"_  
Oikawa erinnerte sich nur nach an eine emotionslosen Blick, dann wurde seine Welt weiß. Er fiel um, fiel aber nicht in den Schnee, sondern auf den harten Holzboden des Apartments und beinah auch noch gegen einen Stuhl. Oikawa entwich ein schmerzlichen Ächzen, wobei die Kopfschmerzen bei weiten schlimmer waren wie der dumpfe Schlag gegen seinen Rücken. Und seine Hände...  
Oikawa starrte sie an. Sie glühten und waren taub. Zudem waren sie kalt, als hätte er Schnee in ihnen gehalten.  
„Wie kann das sein...?"  
Dreimal ballte Oikawa seine Finger langsam zu einer Faust, löste sie und schloss sie dann wieder, dies das Taubheitsgefühl gänzlich verschwand.  
Der Film war vorbei. Auf dem Bildschirm verliefen weiße und schwarze Punkte ineinander und gab ein Pfeifen von sich, dass in Oikawas Ohr kein Pfeifen war.  
Oikawa hörte einen Klang. Es klang wie ein Schneesturm.

𝅗𝅥

31.12.2002

„Halb neun schon. Nicht einmal mehr eine halbe Stunde", sagte Katsuya Konoka, als er auf seine Armbanduhr sah und anschließend in die Menschenmengen von Einzelpersonen und Grüppchen auf Familie und Verwandtschaft, die sich um ihre Sprösslinge scharten. Die Kinder, alles zwischen elf und vierzehn rangen mit Angst und Schweißausbrüchen und kompensierten ihre Angst damit indem sie in einer Minuten fünfmal kontrollierten, ob die ihre Abendkleidung angemessen saß und die Frisur nicht verrutscht war.  
Yuki machte es genauso. Sie spielte mit dem Rock ihres schlichten, lavendelblauen Kleides. Ein dünner Schal in gleicher Farbe wickelte sich um ihren Hals und ständig zog sie ihn enger, da er ihr zu lasch vorkam, nur um ihn dann gleich wieder stramm zu ziehen, da sie das Gefühl hatte sie erstickte. Nun hatte auch noch irgendeiner ihrer Mitspieler das Gerücht verbreitet, dass Nobuo Uematsu hier wäre und die Kinder und Jugendlichen gerieten in so eine Panik, dass es wunderlich war, dass noch keiner in Ohnmacht fiel. Das Auftreten von Yukis Großvater hatte schon für Aufsehen gesorgt, aber da Masato ein Meister darin war sich unbemerkt durch die Mengen zu schleichen erregte er zu seiner Erleichterung wenig Aufsehen.  
„Yuki... Alles gut?"  
„Ich glaube schon, Mama."  
„Du siehst aus, als müsstest du dich setzen", sagte Asami weiter, aber Yuki schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte berechtigte Sorge, wenn sie erst einmal sitzen würde, käme sie nie wieder auf die Beine. Yukis Lampenfieber übertrug sich auf die gesamte Familie. Ihre Oma Saeko wollte ihr den altbekannten Tipp geben, sich das Publikum nackt vorzustellen, allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass dieser Trick bei einem Blinden funktionierte. Die Einzige, die entspannt war war Dinah, die von Asami gehalten wurde und hin und wieder gähnte der Hund.  
„Großvater, hast du keinen Tipp für mich? Von Klavierspieler zu Klavierspieler?"  
„Vor was hast du denn Angst, Yukino? Du hast geübt und für viele hier ist es das erste Konzert. Man wird von euch kein Meisterkonzert abverlangen", sagte Masato und erntete prompt böse Blicke von Asami und ihren Eltern. „Wieso schaut ihr so?"  
„Manchmal ist deine nüchterne Art nicht von Vorteil", sagte Saeko, aber traf bei Masato nur auf Unverständnis. Yukis Oma konnte nicht mehr mitansehen, wie Yuki ihren Schal verdrehte und wie lose er da hing und wollte ihr helfen ihn wieder zu richten, als sie merkte, dass dazwischen etwas klemmte.  
„Yukino, was hast du da? Hast du dir eine Brosche angesteckt?"  
„N-Nein, Opa. Das ist nur..."  
Yuki löste ihren Schal komplett und hielt mit dem dünnen Seidenstoff nun das Digivice ihres Vaters in der Hand. Da der Schal fort war, sah man auch, dass Yuki was Amulett trug. Der Ausschnitt war nicht tief und gerade, darum erkannte man es auch kaum, dass Yuki ihn unter dem Kleid und dem Schal versteckte.  
„Es ist verboten worden Schmuck zu tragen. Aber ich wollte, dass Papa bei mir ist, wenn ich das erste Mal spiele. Aber ich bekomme es nicht richtig hin", erzählte Yuki enttäuscht. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen?"  
„Nichts leichter als das", sagte Yukis Oma selbstbewusst und mit einem gezielten Griff in ihre Handtasche hielt sie eine Packung Haarklammern in der Hand. Asami schlich sich derweil zu einigen Empfangstischen und bediente sich an den Blumengestecken, ohne dabei ertappt zu werden. Mit einer weißen Seerosendahlie und etwas Schleierkraut kam Asami schnell wieder zurück, gerade als ihre Mutter mit den Haarklammern Yukis Schal so präparierte, dass man das Digivice unter dem Stoff kaum sah. In einer Stofffalte befestigte sie schließlich noch das Blumengesteck.  
„So, das hätten wir", antwortete Yukis Oma zufrieden. „Das dürfte bis zum Ende des Abends halten, wenn du nicht zu sehr tobst."  
„Danke, Oma", freute sich Yuki. Stolz überkam Asami, als sie sich ihre Tochter ansah, die die letzten drei Jahre lebhaft geblieben, aber irgendwie auch ruhiger und damenhafter geworden war. Vielleicht machte das auch die Pubertät. Sie wünschte sich, Hisaki könnte sie sehen.  
Dinah riss Asami schließlich aus den Gedanken. Die Ohren der Hündin lagen an. Sie schien unruhig und winselte laut.  
„Dinah? Was hast du denn?", sagte Yuki zu ihr und legte ihre Hände um Dinahs Schnauze. Am anderen Endes des Raumes rief ein Veranstalter die Musiker zu sich, um in die Räume hinter der Bühne zu bringen.  
„Yukino, du wurdest gerufen", ermahnte ihr Großvater. „Du musst mit."  
„Aber etwas stimmt mit Dinah nicht."  
„Yuki, Dinah wird vermutlich Angst haben, weil hier so viele Menschen auf engen Raum sind", erklärte ihr Opa.  
„Nein, ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist. Dinah winselt nie so. Sie spürt etwa-"  
Yuki hörte einen Klang. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Der Reihe nach fielen Menschen um und blieben regungslos liegen, selbst Dinah sackte vor Yuki zusammen. Der Raum, vor wenigen Sekunden noch mit Tratsch und Gelächter gefüllt war nicht nur dunkel, sondern still.  
Minuten vergingen, ohne das sich jemand rührte. Man hörte nichts. Bis auf Yukis Stöhnen während ihrer Ohnmacht. Ihr Bewusstsein war noch nicht ganz entschwunden, aber ihr Kopf schwamm regelrecht und ihre Gedanken trieben davon. Sie träumte.  
 _(Wach auf kleine Alice trödel nicht du kommst noch zu spät)_  
Unter all den Menschen die auf den Boden lagen, war Yuki die Einzige unter ihnen, die zumindest ihre Kopf unruhig hin und her bewegte und Laute von sich gab. Die Stimme die sie rief kannte sie aber, sie kam nur nicht sofort darauf.  
 _(Komm schon kleine Alice Wach auf sonst wird das nichts mit der Teeparty)_  
Kleine Alice. Das kam ihr bekannt vor. Wer nannte sie noch so? Sie wusste die Antwort, aber sie wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Etwas benebelte ihren Verstand und versuchte sie in diesem Schlaf festzuhalten. Ihre Gedanken trieben weiter davon. Die Stimme, die sie rief entfernte sich von ihr, obwohl sie noch aufgebrachter rief. Yuki war wieder davor in Tiefschlaf zu fallen, bis sie etwas spürte. Und hörte. Noch eine Stimme rief nach ihr, die sie sofort erkannte.  
 _(Wach auf Häschen du musst aufstehen und nachdenken denk nach Yuki)_  
„Pa -!"  
Yuki schreckte auf. Sie schnaufte schnell vor Aufregung und Euphorie, bis ihr klar war, dass das ja gar nicht sein konnte. Das Nächste was ihr auffiel war ein schrecklicher verdorbener Geruch, der auch noch direkt von ihr kam. Sie rief sich an ihren Hals und nach den Blumen, die ihr ihre Mutter und ihre Oma angesteckt hatten. Sie waren verfault. Und das Digivice, dass sie verbergen sollten war warm. Yuki konnte noch spüren, dass es leuchtete, dann erlosch das Licht.  
„Du warst es wirklich, Papa..."  
Yuki versuchte sie aufzurichten und stieß dabei gegen jemanden, der neben ihr lag. Sie tastete die Person vorsichtig ab und erkannte ihre Mutter. Ihre restliche Familie und Dinah lagen um sie herum und da es so totenstill war, befürchtete Yuki, dass es so wie ihrer Familie allen Gästen ergangen war.  
Über den gesamten Boden lagen schlafenden Menschen, die sich nicht rührten und Yuki mitten unter ihnen.  
 _(Du bist endlich wach? Wurde auch Zeit Du verpasst das Beste noch)_  
„H-Herr Deemon?", rief Yuki auf. Ihr Ruf hallte.  
„Herr Deemon? Was macht du hier? Wo bist du?"  
 _(Oh ich bin nicht in deiner Welt Ich mach es mir etwas in der Dunkelheit gemütlich und genieße die Show)_  
„Du bist nicht hier?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Aber ich höre dich doch."  
 _(Reine Kopfsache Das du mich hört liegt vielleicht daran dass deine Sinne etwas sensibler sind und da sich die Welten nun wieder so nah stehen)_  
„Nah stehen? Was meinst du damit?"  
 _(Spürst du die Dunkelheit denn nicht?)_  
Nun da er es erwähnte, spürte Yuki die Dunkelheit wirklich. Es war auch diese, die ihre Blumen so schnell verfaulen ließ. War Dinah deswegen so nervös gewesen? Schliefen deswegen alle?  
Vorsichtig stand Yuki wieder auf und lief los, wenn sie auch nicht wusste wohin, aber nach draußen zu kommen war vielleicht keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht fand sie da jemanden. Sie kam jedoch nur langsam vorwärts. Überall lagen Personen und sie musste sich durch die Menge tasten. Überall bewusstlose Leute und kalte Körper. Nicht so kalt wie die eines toten Körpers, aber es war unheimlich.  
„Herr Deemon, kannst du mir nicht sagen, was vor sich geht?"  
 _(Dinge wiederholen sich ganz einfach Das ist typisch Digiwelt)_  
„Du klingst wie die Leute aus den Nachrichten. Die sagen auch nur ständig, dass sich die Dinge von vor drei Jahren wiederholen, aber halten sich dabei so vage wie möglich. Ich hasse das."  
Yuki blieb mit dem Fuß am Bein einander anderen Person hängen und fiel fast, konnte sich aber an einer anderen Person noch abstützen. Obwohl diese natürlich weiterhin bewusstlos blieb, entschuldigte Yuki sich. Die Person (Yuki tippte auf eine Frau) murmelte aber etwas, doch sie war schrecklich leise. Yuki hielt ihr Ohr entgegen, um das Gemurmelte besser zu hören. Sie murmelte „erhabener Meister Myotismon..."  
Und nicht nur sie. Auch einige Personen um sie herum fing selbiges an zu murmeln.  
 _(Am Anfang war der Himmel mit Fledermäusen bedeckt und die Menschen riefen nach ihrer erhabenen Majestät Ich sagte doch Dinge wiederholen sich)_  
„Dann... Dann hatte ich Recht. Ich hatte Recht! Onkelchen ist wirklich h-"  
Vor Aufregung stolperte Yuki wieder. Statt sich an einem der Tische festzuhalten, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht wieder und riss Tischdecke und Dekoration mit sich. Gläser zerbrachen, die Blumen streuten sich auf dem Boden. Auch sie rochen verfault.  
 _(Ja ist er und er hat seine verrückten Pläne immer noch nicht über den Haufen geworfen Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich so viel Beharrlichkeit bewundern oder als befindlich empfinden soll)_  
„Und warum stellst du dich ihm nicht, so wie damals?"  
 _(Erstens ist er in eine Ebene gelangt die für mich unerreichbar ist Und zweitens habe ich ein Versprechen gegeben Im Grunde kann er ja machen was er will Was er tut kommt mir gelegen Nur zu was er geworden ist nun das gefällt mir nicht)_  
„Was heißt das?", fragte Yuki. Sie hatte es aus der Menschenmenge geschafft und die Tür erreicht. Der Saal vor dem Eingang war leer und ihre Schritte hallten wie ihre Worte. Ihren rechten Arm hielt sie ausgestreckt und wedelte damit umher, um nicht gegen etwas zu laufen.  
 _(Sagen wir als ich sah zu was er wurde hätte ich ihn nicht wiedererkannt Nicht wunderlich Er ist vor drei Jahren bereits gestorben Es wurden bereits zu viele Daten von ihm gelöscht oder beschädigt Ständig wieder von den Toten aufzuerstehen hat seinen Preis Ich glaube wenn du es nicht wüsstest würdest du dein Onkelchen nicht wiedererkennen Nicht mal Alice würde es_ )  
„Hat er etwas... Schreckliches vor?", fragte Yuki und sie schluckte schwer dabei. Sie tastete sich eine Wand entlang.  
 _(Schrecklich wäre eine Untertreibung)_  
„So kenne ich ihn aber gar nicht."  
 _(Ich sagte ja er hat sich sehr verändert Dein Onkelchen existiert nicht mehr Das ist alles weg kleine Alice Nur sein Hass ist übrig geblieben)_  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Etwas muss noch da sein", beteuerte Yuk eisern. Die hatte die schwere Eingangstür erreicht. Als sie diese öffnete, wunderte sie sich, dass das Wetter anders wurde. Eigentlich müssten Minusgrade herrschen. Kalt war es, aber Yuki hielt es auch ohne ihren Mantel aus. Die Luft war so stickig und schwer. Und doch wirkte um sie herum alles irgendwie leer und tot, obwohl um diese Zeit die Hölle auf den Straßen Odaibas los war. Fühlte sich so Dunkelheit an?  
 _(Was macht dich so sicher kleine Alice?)_  
„Ich habe ihn getroffen", antwortete sie energisch. „Das glaube ich zumindest. Ich habe ihn gehört. Er hatte etwas vor, aber er hat mich wieder gehen lassen. Vor drei Jahren habe ich nicht verstanden wieso er mich erst in diesen Abgrund ziehen wollte, aber mich dann doch gehen ließ. Aber ich denke, ich habe es nun verstanden. Wäre nichts mehr von seiner Persönlichkeit da, hätte er mich einfach mit ins Verderben gezogen, egal ob ich wollte oder nicht."  
 _(Und was denkst du zu tun? Er ist in der Digiwelt und diese und deine Welt kommen sich immer näher und werden von der Dunkelheit verschlungen Was willst du von hier aus machen?)_  
Sie wusste es nicht. Gerade weil Yuki nicht wusste was sie tun sollte, obwohl sie handeln wollte begann sie zu verzweifeln. Die Stille der Stadt machte ihr Angst, aber sie konnte das Meer tosen hören, obwohl sie doch weit von der Küste entfernt war und Gebäude und Straßen dieses Echo normalerweise verschlangen.  
Die Erde unter ihren Füßen bebte. Yuki hörte etwas. Und es kam näher, direkt auf sie zu.  
Sie hob reflexartig die Arme vor sich, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was da auf sie zukam. Ihr Digivice, dass noch an ihrem Schal hing begann zu leuchten, ohne dass sie es erst merkte und blockte den Schwall Dunkelheit ab. Alles was Yuki hörte war ein Ton. Ein sehr tiefer Ton, wenn eben nicht sogar ein A, der tiefste mögliche Ton. Und die Melodie ihrer Spieluhr. Anschließend nahm Yuki das Digivice von ihrem Schal und hielt es in der Hand.  
„Hier kann ich nichts machen. Aber... Aber wenn ich."  
Yuki legte beide Hände um ihr Digivice, drückte es fest an sich und hoffte. Lange. Sie hörte die Stille, die hörte das Meer, die hörte den Wolkenbruch ganz in der Nähe, sie glaubte sogar, das undefinierbare Chaos selbst zu hören. Ihr Digivice leuchtete schwach – doch mehr tat es nicht.  
( _Das wird so nichts hier ist nicht einmal ein Tor in der Nähe und das nächste ist versiegelt du müsstest wenn schon die Stadt verlassen_ )  
„Ich muss es nur weiter versuchen!", brüllte Yuki weiter entschlossen. „Hier kann nichts machen. Im Wunderland vielleicht schon, also lass mich es weiter versuchen!"  
 _(Es wird nicht funktionieren egal wie fest du daran glaubst)_  
„Woher willst du das wissen?!"  
( _Weil es nicht dein Digivice ist Du bist kein Digiritter und du bist nicht sein Partner Auch wenn du Alice' Tochter bist gibt dir das nicht automatisch einen Freischein für die Digiwelt und selbst wenn würde er nicht auf dich hören Er ist zweimal von den Toten auferstanden von seinen ursprünglichen Daten wird kaum mehr etwas übrig sein Der Schwarze König ist nun der Jabberwock der er schon immer war kleine Alice_ )  
„Nein... Das kann nicht..."  
Ihre Beine versagten. Yuki ging erst auf die Knie, schließlich setzte sie sich auf eine der Stufen vor dem Eingang der Stadthalle. Sie weinte leise und schwach. Langsam begann sie doch zu frieren, wäre das Licht ihres Digivice nicht. Es leuchtete immer noch, aber Yuki konnte sich nicht erklären für was. Sie war mit ihrem Latein am Ende, während der Donner, der mehr nach einem überaus tiefen und düsteren Klavierspiel klang über die Stadt und die ganze Welt zog.  
„Gibst du auf?", fragte die Stimme Deemons, die aber nicht mehr so fern klang, wie die ganze Zeit. Es klang für Yuki sogar, als stünde er hinter ihr. Trotzig wie Yuki aber war schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihre andere Hand wanderte zu ihrem Amulett, dessen Anhänger unter dem Kleid verborgen war.  
„Papa hat mir gesagt, der Schwarze König sei furchteinflößend, stark, aber gerecht und hätte die Fähigkeit seine Gestalt zu verändern. Egal zu welcher strahlenden oder unheilbringenden Kreatur er wird, er sei immer er selbst. Ich möchte glauben, dass es so ist. Auch wenn er in tausendstel Teile zerfallen ist, etwas von ihm muss noch da sein."  
„Typisches Kindergerede, mal wieder", schnaufte Deemon verächtlich. „Und verrückt wie der Vater."  
„Scheinbar nicht verrückt genug um eine Lösung zu finden."  
„Nun, bedauerlich, dass von ihm nichts mehr hier ist. Alice erschuf den Schwarzen König in gewisser Weise und der Schwarze König ist dazu verdammt, ewig von Alice zu träumen, selbst wenn er alles andere um sich vergisst. Selbst seine Träume bestehen nur aus Alice, wer also sollte ihn daher noch erreichen?"  
Deemon schnalzte und Yuki wusste im ersten Moment nicht warum. Sie dachte über die Worte nach, an die Geschichte und stellte sich eine Frage, die sie schon als kleines Kind hatte – würde Alice wirklich verschwinden, wenn der Schwarze König erwacht? Alice war ja kein Traum. Außerdem existierte noch etwas von ihrem Vater, wenn auch nicht auf diese Art.  
„Warum hilfst du mir, Herr Deemon?", fragte Yuki leicht skeptisch.  
„Ich denke nur laut. Das Meer ist so laut, dass ich meine eigenen Gedanken sonst nicht höre."  
„Und warum dann so, dass ich es sogar höre? Sag nicht, ich tue dir Leid."  
„Ganz sicher nicht. Im Moment ärgert sich dein Onkelchen noch mit den Digirittern rum. Eine verträumte, unnütze Bande Kinder. Sie haben zwar Dinge geschafft, die ich ihnen nie zugetraut hätte, aber ich habe wenig für sie übrig. Sie sind nun einmal nicht so wie dein Vater und seine Freunde. Du bist den aktuellen Digirittern in ihrer Besinnung ähnlich, aber ein Teil von Alice lebt in dir weiter. Und mich würde es sehr interessieren, wie viel von Alice in dir steckt. Ob du etwas erreichst oder scheiterst ist mir egal. Gleich wie der Tag heute endet, es ist in jederlei Hinsicht zu meinem Vorteil."  
Trotz dass Deemons Worte harsch und direkt waren, konnte Yuki sich zu einem Lächeln aufbringen. Vorsichtig erhob sich Yuki wieder und mit ihrer noch freien Hand zog sie nun auch das Wappen heraus. Es strahlte hellblau in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit.  
Vielleicht brachte es nichts. Vielleicht konnte sie nichts tun, aber sie durfte es nicht unversucht lassen und streckte ihre Digivice hoch.  
„Komm schon... Wenn du wirklich so ein Wundergerät bist, mach bitte irgendetwas dagegen!", sagte Yuki zu dem Digivice, als wäre es eine fühlende Kreatur. Es leuchtete zwar, aber es war im Vergleich eher ein schwacher Schimmer und Yuki spürte es. Deemon, dass alles aus sicherer Distanz beobachtend schüttelte zwar den Kopf, gab die Kleine aber noch nicht ganz auf.  
„Bitte mach was! Ich bin nicht dein richtiger Besitzer, aber wenn du mich in der Vergangenheit schon beschützt hast, kannst du jetzt auch etwas hiergegen unternehmen! Jetzt komm schon!"  
Nur schwaches Schimmern, mehr nicht. Verzweifelt und auch wütend, aber nicht einmal darüber nachdenkend aufzugeben streckte Yuki das Digivice so weit in die Höhe, wie sie konnte. Sie sah es nicht, doch dafür Deemon, wie das Schimmern zu einem Glühen und dann zu einem Leuchten wurde, als sie schrie:  
„Verdammt, Papa, er ist dein Freund, egal was er ist! Wenn ich es nicht kann, dann unternimm du etwas, bevor das Wunderland unter geht! Wenn deine Worte auch nur im Ansatz ernst gemeint waren, dann halt dich daran und mach etwas! Bitte!"  
Der Sturm, der aufkam verstummte. Yuki hörte einen Klang.  
Sie hörte den Klang von Vivaldis Winter.

* * *

\- Dinah ist der Name der Katze von Alice, die in Hinter den Spiegeln auch zwei Kätzchen hat, nämlich Snowball und Kitty.

\- Die ganze Sache mit Ken ist überaus mysteriös. Ich bekam raus, dass er sein Digivice im Dezember 2000 bekam. Der Kampf mit Diaboromon war im Sommer des selben Jahres. Es ist nicht abwegig, dass Ken so zum Digiritter wurde, wie es auch bei Ryou war, den man ja auch im Film sieht. Unklar ist nur wie lange Ken damals in der Digiwelt war. Suggeriert wird, dass er länger dort war, in der gleichen Zeit aber in der Realen Welt nur ein paar Minuten vergingen. Aber 2000 war die Zeitverschiebung doch aufgehoben... ... Hä?

\- Das mit der Begründung warum Myotismon überhaupt Schwarze Türme anfangs wollte hab ich mir aus den Fingern gezogen, weil Staffel Zwei einfach keinen Sinn macht. Staffel eins auch, aber hier ist es echt schlimm.

\- Noriko heißt im deutschen Dub Nadine.

\- Nobou Uematsu ist der Komponist der Final Fantasy Soundtracks I - XI und XIV (eigentlich wollte ich Keiichi Okabe hier erwähnen, der Komponist der Soundtracks der Drakengard und NieR Reihe, aber der gute Mann war 2002 noch nicht so bekannt, obwohl er da schon Soundtracks für Tekken machte.)


	35. ALICE IN WINTERLAND 2nd Movement

Konzert XII - ALICE IN WINTERLAND, 2. Satz, Largo Es-Dur [ bleak ]

 _(Wer bist du? Fragte das Raupentier)  
(Wer bist du?)  
(Was bist du?)  
(Was fühlst du?)  
(Was _hörst _du?)_

lx

„... und tat so, als hätte es die Frage überhört. Wer, meinst du, war es?"  
Behutsam schlug Alice sein Lieblingsbuch zu und schaute erwartungsvoll Tsukaimon an. Seine Augen waren zwar geschlossen, aber allein die stark gerunzelte Stirn bewies, dass er wach war.  
„Die Geschichte ist...", begann er, fand aber erst nicht das richtige Wort. „Ist -"  
„Ja? Etwas eigen? Oder interessant? Fantasievoll? Ulkig?"  
„Dämlich."  
„Was?", schrie Alice entsetzt und mit entgleisten Gesicht auf. „Aber das ist meine Lieblingsgeschichte."  
„Glaube ich dir. Sie passt zu deinem etwas verquerten Denken. Nein, nicht komisch. Eher dumm."  
Alice' Mine fiel weiter in sich zusammen. Momo und Hänsel liefen gerade an ihnen vorbei, um Onkel Remus und und Tante Rhody zu helfen verpackte Sachen von draußen in die noch leere Villa zu schleppen und hilfesuchend wand sich Alice an sie.  
„Momo, Hänsel! Tsukaimon sagt, meine Geschichte sei komisch und dumm."  
„Und weiter?", fragte Hänsel.  
„Tsukaimon hat Recht", fügte Momo hinzu.  
„A-also jetzt mach mal halblang! Graue Typen die den Leuten die Zeit stehlen sind nicht merkwürdig?"  
„Aber nicht sehr abwegig. Arbeit nimmt Leuten die Zeit. Wir arbeiten auch und haben deswegen auch gerade keine Zeit etwas zu tun, was wir lieber tun würden. Da stimmst du mir doch zu?"  
Alice hielt inne, denn das, was er eigentlich einfügen wollte passte nicht mehr zu dem was Momo ihm erklärte. Zudem machte das, was sie sagte erschreckend viel Sinn.  
Tsukaimon, weiter mit geschlossenen Augen, kicherte. Sie saßen im Gras, Pusteblumen schaukelten hin und her und verloren ihre Samen, mit den weißen, flauschigen Schirmchen, die Schnee so ähnelten. Die Sonne ging unter, aber es war kühl. Welche Jahreszeit war gerade?  
„Das ist nicht nett von dir", mahnte Alice beleidigt. „Ich habe mir extra Mühe gegeben, dir das so gut wie möglich vorzulesen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie man manche Worte und Sätze richtig spricht."  
„Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?", fragte Tsukaimon und das erste Mal seit langem öffnete er wieder seine Augen.  
„Weil ich Märchen wichtig finde. So wichtig wie Musik."  
„Aber warum ist das wichtig?"  
„Weil -", Alice überlege kurz, „- das wichtig für das Herz ist. Wenn man vorgelesen bekommt öffnet das die Ohren und den Kopf. Und auch das Herz. Das ist wichtig. Man muss Kunst verstehen. Also Gemälde, Poesie, Lieder, Geschichten, Musik... Wir haben die Gabe es zu verstehen und diesen Künsten eine Bedeutung zu geben. Das ist es, was _uns_ von Tier, Pflanze und Stein unterscheidet. Und von der Digiwelt. Deswegen hat uns der Troubadour ja auch hierher geholt."  
„Das klingt - wie sagen Hänsel und Dorumon immer? Sülzig?"  
„Das habe ich auch gedacht, als der Jabberwock mir das erzählte und weil es vom Jabberwock kam, habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht. Aber nun denke ich darüber nach und ich gebe das nicht gerne zu, aber es stimmt."  
Tsukaimon entschloss sich nun doch die Mühe zu machen die Augen zu öffnen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht in der Vergangenheit war, sondern dies nur eine seiner vielen beschädigten Erinnerungen. Von der Villa sah er nur graue Umrisse. Jene, die einst mit ihnen an diesem Ort waren, waren Schatten. Doch Alice, dieser elfjährigen Jungen, mit seinem hellen Aussehen sah Tsukaimon klar und deutlich. Zwischen den nackten Pusteblumen nickten Mohn und Kornblumen mit den Köpfen. Im gelbgrünen Gras verrotteten Blätter und von irgendwo kam der Geruch von gärenden Obst. Der Tau, obwohl schon Abend war immer noch gefroren.  
Der Junge lächelte, während er seinem Digimon tief in die Augen sah.  
„Sieh mich an, Tsukaimon", befahl er. Tsukaimon rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen etwas, ehe er dem nachkam. Er bemühte sich mürrisch und beleidigt auszusehen, in Wirklichkeit war Tsukaimon warm ums Herz. Das Band zwischen Mensch und Digimon war etwas besonderes. Untrennbar wie ein Familienband, dass dem Gefühl von Verliebtheit stark ähnelte. Vielleicht waren sie programmiert worden so zu fühlen, damit die Digitation, die auf Emotionen aufbaute überhaupt funktionierte. Oder sie _fühlten_ wirklich.  
Alice hob Tsukaimon hoch. Sie waren auf Augenhöhe.  
„Was ist los?"  
„Ach, nichts. Du bist ulkig, wenn du so tust, als wäre dir alles egal."  
„Mir ist alles egal", brummte Tsukaimon und drehte eingeschnappt den Kopf weg. „...Außer die Musik, die du spielst. Und wenn dir deine doofe Geschichte so wichtig ist, höre ich sie mir eben nochmal an. Vielleicht verstehe ich es dann."  
„Danke, Tsukaimon."  
Zufrieden drückte Alice Tsukaimon an sich. Er schimpfte, aber er ließ es schließlich über sich ergehen. Es war ihm peinlich, aber es war für Alice.  
Nein. Sein Partner hieß nicht Alice. Der Name Alice war ein Lückenfüller. Er hatte den wirklichen Namen vergessen. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er hatte den Namen nie vergessen, egal wie oft Apokalymon seine Daten umschrieb. Er verwahrte diese Information nur gut, wie ein kostbarer Schatz. Ein Schatz aus Kindertagen, eine so simple, fröhliche, einfach Zeit und Musik, Musik in der Luft, Malstifte, Puppen, Teetassen, Gebäck, Blumengestecke und Instrumente in den Händen, ehe man das alles durch Waffen austauschte.  
Sein Partner... Er hieß...  
Er hieß...  
Das Wetter schlug um. Binnen weniger Momente verlor die letzte Kornblume ihre Farbpracht. Vor Tsukaimons Augen wurde sie weiß und fiel in Stücke. Die blasse Welt seiner Erinnerungen war verschwunden. Nur ein Feld aus Weiß offenbarte sich ihm.  
„Alice...?"  
Man hörte nichts. Man sah nichts. Man spürte nichts. Es war eine Welt der absoluten Nichtigkeit und der Finsternis. Eine Welt, die er sonst anstrebte und bevorzugte. Eine Welt, in der es nichts zu fürchten und nichts zu rechtfertigen gab. Nichts zu gewinnen und nichts zu verlieren. Hier war alles gleich. Und doch glaubte er etwas zu hören.  
„Alice..."  
Er.  
„Alice?"  
Hörte.  
„Alice?!"  
Irgendetwas.  
„Alice!"  
 _(S I E H)_  
 _(M I C H)_  
 _(A N)_  
„Ali-!"  
Tsukaimon erfror regelrecht zu Eis. Er hatte es kommen hören, was immer es war, begleitet von Schlägen, wenn er es nicht wüsste hätte er gedacht es wären Glockenschläge. Doch dafür klang es zu sehr nach Klaviertasten.  
Es war groß. Nicht riesig, aber beachtlich. Es war kein Digimon, aber eine digitale Lebensform, das konnte er spüren. Es hatte aschfarbene Haut, sein knochiger Torso war viel zu groß für sein ebenso mageres Becken und die dünnen Beine, die kürzer waren wie seine Arme. Nur um seinen Kragen besaß es dunkelgraues Fell. Lange, scharfe Krallen blitzen an seinen Pranken auf.  
„ _Sieh... mich... an...!"_ , fauchte es. Sein Kopf war nur ein Schädel mit langer Schnauze und Hörnern, aber groß und verworren, dass sie mehr wie ein Geweih aussahen. Sein Maul war praktisch nur eine Reihe verschiedener Zähne. Spitzen, scharfen Zähnen. Tsukaimon ging vorsichtig zurück, doch es folgte ihm, mit seinem glühenden, blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Jabberwock...", haspelte Tsukaimon über die zittrigen Lippen. Das Ungetüm warf den Kopf zurück und brüllte in die endlose Leere. Es schlug mit seinen Schwingen, wie die Flügel von Fledermäusen und wirbelte dabei einen Wind auf, der Tsukaimon davon wehte und in einen Schneehaufen warf.  
„ _Sieh... mich... an! Eins, zwo! Eins, zwo! Schnacke-schnick!"_ , fauchte es weiter und setzte einen Schritt nach vorn. Die Erde bebte unter seinen Schritten. „ _Schnick-schnacke!"_  
„ _Schwarz Strahl!"_  
Der Angriff verfiel das Monstrum, aber es schreckte zurück. Aus dem Schneehaufen, in dem Tsukaimon versenkt wurde sprang Dobermon heraus. Er ging in die Knie um seinen Halt nicht zu verlieren, als das Ungetüm noch einen Schritt auf ihn zuging und wieder ein Erdbeben damit auslöste.  
„Dann eben Zahn um Zahn. Ich habe es schon mit größeren Bestien wie dir aufgenommen", sagte Dobermon selbstbewusst, wenn er sich auch immer noch nicht erklären konnte, was dieses Ding war. _„_ _Schwarz Strahl!"_  
Dobermons Angriff wurde mit einem Eisstrahl aus dem Maul des Monsters nicht nur gekontert, er durchbrach ihn sogar und flog auf Dobermon zu. Er sprang zu Seite. Wo er zuvor stand war nur noch ein spitzer Eisberg. Dobermon versuchte es mit einem zweiten Angriff, doch das Monster schlug nur einmal mit seinen Schwingen und der Schwarz Strahl verwandelte sich vor Dobermons Augen in einen Eiszapfen, eher er in den Schnee fiel.  
Das Monstrum war jedoch langsam. Es war für Dobermon kein Problem jedem Eisstrahl und jedem Hagelschauer, dem dieses Ungetüm nach ihm feuerte auszuweichen, obwohl der Boden glatt war und Dobermon ein paar Male ausrutschte.  
„Noch einmal! _Schwarz Strahl!_ "  
Der Angriff Dobermons traf sein Geweih. Ein Stück fiel ab, wirbelte in der Luft herum und zerbrach.  
„ _Sieh... mich... aaaaahhaaaan...!"_ , brüllte das Monstrum, seinen Kopf hin und her werfend.  
„Sieh das als Warnung. Was immer du bist – verschwinde!", drohte Dobermon der wild gewordenen Kreatur. Dann stoppten seine Bewegungen urplötzlich. Auf seinem Schädel und der Wunde an seinem Kopf sammelte sich Eis. Es sammelte sich. Es wuchs. Wie Pflanzen stieg dieses Eis hoch, bedeckte die Wunde und baute sich abstrakt nach oben, bis es die Form der Hörner besaß, die Dobermon eben noch abgeschossen hatte. Dann verfärbte sich das weißblaue Eis grau und das Ungetüm stand wieder da, als sei nichts gewesen.  
Dobermon knurrte verbittert und legte bei dem zunehmenden Wind die Ohren an.  
„ _Sieh... mich... an..."_  
„Kannst du auch etwas anderes sagen?", schimpfte Dobermon zurück. Das Monstrum sprang plötzlich hoch, bereite seine Schwingen aus, flog aber nicht. Es fiel, direkt auf Dobermon hinab. Er sprang zur Seite, doch der aufgewirbelte Schnee und der Luftdruck schleuderten Dobermon davon. Während er aber über den Boden schilderte, raffte Dobermon sich auf und schüttelte sich, als er endlich still stand. Das Monstrum kniete im Schnee und schüttelte sich ebenso den Schnee aus dem Gesicht. Es war abgelenkt.  
„Perfekt. Jetzt, Schwarz -", rief Dobermon, sicher es zu treffen, direkt, so dass es keinen Möglichkeit haben würde sich zu regenerieren, zumindest nicht rechtzeitig, vorher würde Dobermon es zerfetzen. Das Monster sah zu dem Digimon, mit seinen blauen Augen.  
„ _Ich... liebe... dich..."_ , krächzte es und Dobermon brach seinen Angriff, wenn auch ungewollt ab. Sein Stromschlag jagte durch seine Glieder. Wenn er es nicht wüsste, würde er glauben, er zitterte. Vermutlich tat er das wirklich.  
„ _Ich … liebe dich..."_ , wiederholte es, während es sich langsam auf allen vieren Dobermon näherte. Nun fiel auch Dobermon auf, wie komisch seine Stimme klang. Sie war sehr tief, aber er glaubte stets, dass sie ein Echo von sich gab. Nun aber stellte Dobermon fest, dass das kein Echo war. Aus dem Rachen des Monsters kamen mehrere Stimmen. Stimmen von Kindern. Stimmen von Erwachsenen. Männliche Stimmen. Weibliche Stimmen.  
„ _Egal wer du bist... Egal was du wirst... Ich liebe dich..."_  
Dobermons Stimme versagte wie auch sein gesamter Körper. Das Monstrum holte aus und schlug seine Pranken gegen Dobermon. Im hohen Bogen knallte er wieder auf den kalten Boden.  
„ _Ich... laaa lalalaaa la lala laa... liebe dich..."_  
„Hör auf das zu sagen! Du bestehst wie ich nur aus Daten!", brüllte Dobermon zurück. Es hörte auf, um jedoch mit einem Eisstrahl Dobermon zu attackieren. Es traf und Dobermon und alles um ihn herum verwandelten sich in einen Eisberg. Stumm und ohne jede Regung betrachtete das Monstrum sein Werk, bis es seinen Kopf sacht hin und her bewegte und weiter lallte.  
„ _La lala laaa... Sieh mich an... la lala laaa... Alle... verstoßen mich... Ich bin.. la la... anders... Ich wurde so geboren... Ich wollte nicht... ich wollte das nicht. Ich kann nichts dafür... Aber du bist ehrlich... Du bist... anders... wie sie... La laa laaa laaa... Ich komme bald wieder... laaa la la... Ich habe gehofft, dich wiederzusehen... laa laaa... laaa laaa..."_  
Der Eisberg bekam Risse. Das Monster hörte auf zu trällern und sah zu wie das eisige Bauwerk immer mehr zu bröckeln begann. Ein Geräusch, dass wie Hämmern klang kam aus seinem Inneren. Dann zersprang es explosionsartig, doch das Monstrum wich den umherfliegenden Eissplittern nicht aus oder schütze sich. Seine glühenden Augen schauten in Myotismons, der aus den Resten des Eisbergs heraus sprang. Er sagte nichts, sah nur diesem Jabberwock-gleichen Ungetüm ins Gesicht und ihm war, als grinste es ihn an.  
„ _Ich... Laaa lala la lala la lala laaa... liebe dich... lala laaa... bei dir bleiben... für immer...",_ krächzte es erneut mit seiner undefinierbaren Stimme. Der Schneesturm nahm zu und verschleierte Myotismons Sicht. Er sah den Eisstrahl erst nicht, kreuzte seine Arme aber vor sich, eher er getroffen wurde. Er wurde weggeschleudert, fand aber im Flug seinen Halt und landete unbeschadet auf den Knien. Seine Hände und Unterarme waren eingefroren, doch er ballte sie einmal kräftig und sie waren anschließend wieder frei, wenn sie auch noch brannten.  
„ _Laa lala la... Ding... Lala laa... Dong... lalaaa... Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Dong Dong Dong..."_  
Die Kreatur sang trotz seiner vielen verschiedenen Stimme monoton, ohne Hoch und ohne Tief. Aber Myotismon hörte sie dennoch. Die Klaviertasten zwischen den Dings und Dongs. Die Töne. Die Melodie. Glocken. Es klang wie Glocken.  
„ _Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Ding Ding Ding..."_  
Das Monstrum schaukelte hin und her. Myotismon konnte schwören, er hätte es lachen hören, während er weiter Glocken hörte.  
„Du machst dich über mich lustig...", zischte er wutentbrannt und doch musste Myotismon lachen, während ein manischen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen erschien. „Dir macht das Spaß. Du magst Musik? Schön, dann spielen wir! _Albtraumkralle!_ "  
Die Kreatur drehte sich und sein langer wie knochiger Schweif schlug gegen Myotismons Albtraumkralle. Der Gegendruck warf Myotismon zurück, dann holte er erneut aus, diesmal aber wickelte sich der Schweif um die Albtraumkralle und zog dran. Zwar stemmte sich Myotismon dagegen, wurde aber über den Boden zu dem Monster geschleift. Es drehte sich um, riss sein Maul auf und schnappte nach Myotismon, der ließ aber rechtzeitig von seiner Albtraumkralle ab, die sich dann auflöste und sprang zur Seite. Er versuchte sich in die Lüfte zu erheben, doch der Wind war zu stark. Er konnte so nicht fliegen.  
„ _Laaa laaa la... Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, DongDong..."_  
Es feuerte einen Eisstrahl ab, als dieser nicht traf, flogen zwei hinterher. Auch sie trafen Myotismon nicht.  
„ _Gruselflügel!"_  
„ _Ding, Ding... Schnacke-schnick... DingDingDing...",_ trällerte es unbeeindruckt weiter, hob die Flügel und schlug einmal zu. Die Fledermäuse erfroren sofort. Und wieder war, als würde dieses Ungetüm zwischen seinen trällern, lallen und läuten über ihn lachen.  
„ _Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding Ding... Ding, DongDongDing,..."_  
„Hör endlich auf damit..."  
„ _Ding, DongDongDing... Zählen... König... Musiker... Musik... Schlüssel zur Seele... Kunst... Musik. Geschichten. Gesang. Ich kann nicht vergessen. Darf nicht vergessen... Ein Ort... für uns... Ding, DongDongDong..."_  
„Wenn du schon Gespräche aus meinen Erinnerungen nachplapperst, dann such dir wenigstens welche aus, die auch etwas nützen. Du nervst mich nur."  
„ _DongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDing..."_  
„Schweig endlich! _Todesschrei!_ "  
Auch dieser Angriff brachte nichts. Der Schatten kroch über den weißen Boden, aber bei nicht einmal der Hälfte der Strecke brüllte das Monstrum einmal und mit dem Brüllen wurde der Wind stärker. Der Schatten verschwand, als wäre er unter Schnee begraben worden.  
Entsetzt und mit offenem Mund stand Myotismon da. Dann jedoch grinste er.  
„Einen Trumpf habe ich noch..."  
Myotismon unterdrückte sein Lachen bei der Idee. Er brauchte dazu nicht viel, er war ja bereits mehrmals auf das Mega-Level digitiert. Er brauchte nur einen Moment um seine Kräfte zu sammeln, wie zuvor auch schon und vielleicht überlegte er sich noch welche der beiden Formen er annahm. In dieser Form es ewigen, untoten Digimon-Königs war dieses Monstrum keine Bedrohung. Ihn konnte niemand stoppen. Nicht einmal der jämmerliche Jabberwock. Niemals.  
Das Ungeheuer bäumte sich auf. Es ging auf Myotismon zu und schaukelte dabei zu seinem Gesang, der in Myotismons Ohren immer mehr wie Glocken klang und ihn an jenen Ort, in jener Zeit, an jenen Kampf erinnerte und das Gelächter um ihn herum.  
Doch kurz wurde der Gesang von Worten, richtigen Worten unterbrochen. Es hörte sich nicht anders an wie das ganze Geschwätz zuvor. Doch das Wort war neu. Myotismon hatte es wegen dem Heulen des Windes und seinen eigenen lauten Gedanken kaum gehört. Es klang als hätten wieder mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig gesprochen.  
Hatte es _Onkelchen_ oder _Papa_ gesagt?  
„ _Du sagst... du bist so nicht... Ich hab dich lieb... Du bist kein Jabberwock... Du bist so nicht... Das bist du nicht...",_ wiederholte das Ungeheuer. Immer und immer wieder und das Glockenspiel schien plötzlich unwichtig.  
Die Worte klangen vertraut. Alles was dieses Ding von sich gab, war vertraut aber Myotismon wusste nicht mehr, wer dies mal zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er hatte all diese Worte sehr oft und von verschiedenen Stimmen gehört. Doch zu keiner fiel ihm ein Gesicht ein, nur die Kettenreaktion an Gedanken, die sie bei ihm einst auslösten nur um sich zu sagen, dass er es nicht wusste. Er bestand aus Daten. Sie lösten nichts aus außer die Frage, was Verrücktsein war, im Wissen, was es hieß, ein Jabberwock zu sein. Und dass er dies eigentlich nie wollte. Ein Jabberwock zu werden hieße, ein Versprechen zu brechen.  
Er hatte ein Versprechen gebrochen. Ein sehr wichtiges Versprechen. Doch jemand anders, jemande - sie hatten die Versprechen die sie ihm einst gaben gehalten. Er jedoch nicht.  
Er war unehrlich. Ein Jabberwock.  
„Nein. Das bin ich nicht...", flüsterte er geistesabwesend. Auch dass hatte er sich sehr oft gesagt. Er war vieles, vieles davon schlecht, aber er hatte damit leben können. Aber ein Jabberwock wollte er nie sein. Er wollte... Was wollte er...?  
Er hatte jemanden gehört, der nach ihm rief. Verzweifelt. Aber wer? Es war ein Kind. Er vermutete ein Mädchen. Wer war das vorhin gewesen? Was war _vorhin_ gewesen?  
 _(Was bist du? fragte das Raupentier)_  
„ _Sieh... mich... an...!"_ , fauchte das Ungeheuer wieder. Es kam näher. Sein Schatten wurde größer und schien Myotismon zu verschlingen. Doch er blieb stehen, entschlossen, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit diesem Monster mit seinen stechenden, hellblauen Augen. Augen. Seine Augen. Hellblau. Alice' Blau.  
Es trällerte weiter und hauchte seinen eiskalten Atem aus. Myotismon blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen und kreuzte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht, um dieses vor dem Eis zu schützen. Sein Anzug wurde Weiß vom Frost. Nach wenigen Sekunden spürte er, wie seine Finger steif wurde und konnte seine geballten Fäuste wieder öffnen. Selbst die Luft die er einatmete war so kalt, dass er zu glauben schien seine digitalen Organe verwandelten sich in Eisklumpen und er würde von Innen erfrieren.  
Der Jabberwock kam noch näher. Sehr nah. Aber noch nicht nah genug. Nur noch ein wenig. Ein klein wenig.  
Das Monstrum beugte sich hinab. Dampf stieg zwischen seinen schiefen Zähnen hervor. Sie waren sich entsetzlich nah. Die Schnauze des Monsters berührte ihn fast und Myotismon sah nichts mehr, wie diese großen, hellblauen, strahlenden Augen.  
„ _Sieh... mich... aaaaaaaaan!"_  
„Wie du willst! _Gruselflügel!_ "  
Unter dem eisigen Schmerz holte Myotismon mit seinem fast tauben Arm aus und schlug damit, begleitete von dunkler Energie und fauchenden Fledermäusen direkt zwischen die Augen des Ungetüms. Das linke Auge zersprang und das, was übrig blieb wurde von den Fledermäusen gefressen und zerstört. Das rechte Auge riss Myotismon ihm heraus und hielt es in seiner Hand fest, während es zurücktaumelte. Das Monstrum wich von ihm, es brüllte vor Schmerz und hielt sich mit seiner Pranke die nun leeren Augenhöhlen verdeckt, während es versuchte sich mit seinen Flügeln vor den Fledermäusen zu schützen. Nach und nach wurden die Fledermäuse zwar von dem Monster oder dem Schneesturm zerstört, doch auch das Ungeheuer, seiner Augen und damit dem Quell seiner Energie beraubt wurde immer schwächer. Sein Gebrüll wurde leiser. Irgendwann konnte es nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen stehen und ging in die Knie. Sein Körper schmolz unter den Schmerzensschreien, seine ganze Gestalt fiel in sich zusammen und zerfloss wie eine Wachsfigur. Nur sein Schädel blieb für einen Moment erhalten, mitten in dieser Pfütze, die mal sein Körper war, dann wurde das knochige Gebilde zu Eis und zersprang.  
Vorsichtig ging Myotismon darauf zu, rechnete damit, dass es sich noch einmal erheben würde, doch es tat sich nichts. Was immer es war, es war tot. Vom Jabberwock blieb nichts mehr wie ein matschiger, grauer Schneehaufen.  
Erleichtert, aber ungläubig seufzte Myotismon einmal schwer. Seine Lunge tat weh. Dann öffnete er seine Hand, in dem das Auge des Jabberwock liegen sollte. Doch stattdessen hielt er von Eis bedeckte weiße Seerose in ihr, von der sich bereits einzelne Blüten lösten und vom Wind davongetragen wurden. Eine Blume vergangener Tage, die ihn an jemand - jemande - erinnerte. Jemande, die ihm mal wichtig waren.  
Ihm wurde kalt. Und schwindlig.  
„Ich... liebe dich auch..."  
Erst fiel ihm die Eisblume aus der Hand. Dann ging Myotismon auf die Knie und fiel. Ehe sich seine Augen schlossen, sah er noch wie die letzten Reste der Blume im Schneesturm davonfliegen.

 _(Hey...)_  
 _(Hm?)_  
 _(Wegen vorhin Entschuldige ja?)_  
 _(Was? Du meinst wegen vorhin?)_  
 _(Ja. Ich hätte das so nicht sagen sollen. Du gibst dir ja schließlich Mühe.)_  
 _(Schon gut Ich weiß, du hast eine etwas direkte Art und das du etwas dumm findest was aus meinem Mund kommt ist ja nichts neues)_  
 _(Du bist nicht wütend?)  
(Warum sollte ich?)_  
 _(... Du bist unverbesserlich)_  
 _(Möchtest du sagen ich bin gar nicht so verrückt?)_  
 _(Das überlege ich mir noch... Aber... Wenn du wieder so etwas von dir gibst werde ich nur zuhören)_  
 _(Was heißt nur? Ich freue mich wenn du mir zuhörst)_  
 _(... Es freut mich zu hören... Ich...)_  
 _(Ja?)_  
 _(... Nicht so wichtig... Schlaf gut)_  
 _(...Danke)_

𝅘𝅥

Es schneite. Natürlich, es war ja Winter. Seine Lieblingsjahreszeit.  
„Ein Teil von ihm war wirklich noch in deinem Herzen. Natürlich der Teil, der immer pennt. Aber so ist er mir am liebsten. Du musst wissen, er ist seinem Pendant sehr gerecht... Nein, weck ihn besser nicht. Er hatte einen stressigen Abend. Und wenn er schläft meckert er weniger."  
Welch freundliche Umschreibung, aber nicht unwahr. Wer war das nur? Eine männliche Stimme, die er aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Aber doch klang sie vertraut.  
„Er hat dir viel Ärger gemacht. Das tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, das macht es nicht wieder gut... Was? So böse bist du ihm gar nicht? Er hat dir Gesellschaft geleistet? Er hat dich in die Digiwelt gebracht? Mann, du warst echt einsam, wie? Schade, dass ich dich erst jetzt kennenlerne, Yukio. Wir wären vielleicht Freunde geworden. Und wir wären uns beide nicht wie Irre vorgekommen."  
Eine warme Hand strich ihm über den Kopf. Das sanfte Gefühl von Nostalgie weckte seine Sinne. Ein angenehmes, wohltuendes Gefühl. Er wurde getragen. Zwei Personen hatten je einen seinen Arme um ihre Schultern legt und schleiften ihn durch die Schneewüste.  
„Gefällt dir das Wunderland eigentlich, Yukio? Also, mir schon irgendwie. Sie ist etwas kahler und simpler wie damals, aber es gibt ausreichenden Fläche und Potenzial, dass von kommenden Generationen genutzt werden kann. Auch dank dir, wohlgemerkt. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich hier wohl. Ich bin nicht hier gestorben, also bekomme ich nicht so viel mit. Mein Datenumfang ist zu gering. Aber das ist okay."  
Wunderland... Wer benutzte schon so ein Synonym für die Digiwelt? Nur jemand, der nicht mehr alle Tassen beisammen hatte.  
Einer von beiden verlor den Halt und ging in die Knie, zusammen mit dem bewusstlosen Digimon. Der andere ließ ab und wollte seinen Kameraden aufhelfen, doch dieser verneinte.  
„Schon gut. Mir ist ja nichts passiert. Aber ich glaube, unsere Hoheit wacht auf", meinte er zynisch. „Du kannst ruhig vorgehen. Für dich gibt es hier eine Menge zu sehen. Die anderen zeigen dir gern alles, sie kennen sich ja aus. Bestimmt warten die schon ungeduldig und freuen sich darauf dich kennenzulernen... Ich? Ich komm nach. Ich und der Schwarze König haben noch etwas zu bereden, ehe wir weitergehen... Ob ich böse bin? Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber er ist mein Digimon. Er ist mein Partner. Es wird kein angenehmes Gespräch, aber ich muss es tun. Ich möchte für ihn doch auch nur das Beste. Auch wenn ich schon lange nicht mehr bin, ich darf ihn nicht hängen lassen."  
Schritte im Schnee. Sie entfernten sich von ihm. Aber die Schultern, an die er sich lehnte war noch da. Eine Hand streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Die Hand selbst wirkte fremd, aber wie sie ihn streichelte war vertraut.  
„Wach auf, Schlafmütze. Du verpasst das schöne Winterwetter."  
Myotismon versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und es gelang ihm auch. Sicher war er sich erst nur nicht, ob seine Augen wirklich auf waren, geschweige denn dass er wach war, denn alles um ihn war weiß. Dann sah er aber seine Beine, dann seine Hände und Myotismon brauchte nur einen Moment, bis er realisierte, was das für Extremitäten waren.  
Myotismon. Ja, er war Myotismon. Er war auf dem Ultra-Level. Er war vorhin digitiert... Vorhin. Was war vorhin?  
Und ihm wurde erst dann klar wie befremdlich diese Gestalt war, schließlich legte er sie vor drei Jahren ab, im Wissen, dass er nie mehr zurück könnte. Sein Körper war fähig zu fühlen, aber sein Geist hinkte hinterher. Er fühlte etwas, aber Myotismons Verstand brauchte einen Augenblick, um die Empfindungen einer Erinnerung zuordnen zu können. Kalt. Weich. Weiß. Unter ihm lag Schnee. Was war das aber neben ihm? Es war warm. Er erinnerte sich, es hatten sich ja zwei Personen in seiner Anwesenheit unterhalten. Eine war gegangen, eine war noch bei ihm. Er spürte es. Aber wer war das?  
Wer immer es war und von Myotismon als Stütze benutzt wurde, er, der nicht wusste ob lebendig, tot, untot oder etwas anderes fing an die Umgebung klarer und bewusster wahrzunehmen, wenn es auch außer einer verschneiten Wiese und der ewigen Schwärze nichts zu sehen gab.  
Myotismon sah nach links. Nichts zu sehen. Nur schwarz. Dann nach rechts. Dort kniete jemand neben ihm, der, der ihn auch festhielt. Es war definitiv ein Mensch. Obgleich sechzehn Jahre Menschendasein seine Gestalt veränderten und es in der Realen Welt duzende gab, die blond, blauäugig und hellhäutig waren, würde Myotismon diesen Menschen unter ihnen allen jederzeit wiedererkennen.  
„Hisaki..."  
Zaghaft wehte eine kühle Brise an ihnen vorbei und wirbelte dabei Schneeflocken auf. Myotismon dunkler Umhang und ein paar einzelne Haarsträhnen flatterten im Wind auf, aber ansonsten war alles an ihm wie betäubt. Er sah es und wollte es nicht glauben und wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass dies wirklich Hisaki war, würde er es leugnen. Doch er sah aus und lächelte wie in den Erinnerungen seiner Tochter.  
Yukino. Das war das Mädchen, an das er vorhin dachte. Vorhin, bei diesem... Monstrum. Er hatte bereits ihren Ruf gehört, als er noch MaloMyotismon war. Für eine Millisekunde, ehe seine noch sehr fragile, neue Gestalt, nicht mehr wie ein Setzling der dunklen Blume, nicht stabil und nicht weiterentwickelt genug, dass sie zu irgendwas fähig wäre außer zu zerstören, in sich zusammenfiel, glaubte er sie gehört zu haben. Doch MaloMyotismon kannte nur Rache und Zerstörungswut und mit dem Myotismon von vor drei Jahren hatte er so gut wie nichts zu tun. Die Stimme dieses Mädchens hörte er kaum und empfand auch nichts dabei.  
War sie der Grund, warum er hier war, statt das sein Restbewusstsein in der Dunklen Zone umherirrte? Dieses Monster, was war das gewesen? Und nun Hisaki. War Hisaki überhaupt wirklich da?  
„Ich träume immer noch? Oder?", fragte Myotismon vorsichtig. „Wie kann das sein?"  
„Hm, gute Frage", seufzte Hisaki lächelnd und veränderte seine Sitzposition unter Myotismons skeptischen Blicken etwas, um ihn weiter stützen zu können. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass das wirklich Hisaki war. Aber so anders.  
„Vielleicht bin ich ein Geist. Vielleicht bin ich eine Art Back-Up Datei? Vielleicht waren meine Daten in meinem Digivice gespeichert. Vielleicht hast du endgültig den Verstand verloren. Oder ich bin immer noch nur ein Traum, Herr Schwarzer König. Wer vermag das schon zu sagen?"  
„Aber... Du. Und... Dieses Monster! Was bei aller Dunkelheit war das?", fragte Myotismon aufgebracht und versuchte aufzustehen, doch die Kraft in den Beinen verließ ihn, aber Hisaki fing ihn wieder auf.  
Nachdenklich sah Hisaki in den Himmel.  
„Etwas, von dem ich glaubte, es losgeworden zu sein, so kurz vor meinem Tod. Es hat mich echt lange belästigt. Ich konnte deswegen manchmal nicht einmal aus dem Bett steigen", sagte er für Myotismons Geschmack zu gelassen. „Erschreckend was für Formen so was annehmen kann. Und ich dachte, Apokalymon und all die negative Gedanken, die er in sich speicherte sei unheimlich... Ich wollte aber nicht, dass du das ausbaden musst. Das die Digiwelt aber auch immer alles speichern muss. Bist du schwer verletzt worden?"  
Sprachlos bewegte Myotismon seinen Kopf schlicht hin und her.  
„Dann bin froh."  
Hisaki grinste. Er war so groß geworden. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter und spitzer. Für jemanden der Halbasiate war, waren seine Augen recht rund. Aber irgendetwas war noch anders in seinem Gesicht. War es die Frisur? War es die nicht mehr so starke Blässe? Hisaki trug ein Rollkragenhemd in seiner Lieblingsfarbe unter seinem schwarzen Wintermantel. Er wirkte wie ein Erwachsener eben, jedoch nicht so blass und steif, wie Myotismon seinen Partner eigentlich kannte.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte Hisaki weiter gänzlich unbeschwert. „Du schaust so."  
„Ja... Deine Haare sind ordentlich", bemerkte Myotismon leicht perplex. „Das steht dir nicht."  
„Naja, als Lehrer, Ehemann und Papa kann man nicht rumlaufen wie ein Yankee, der sich ständig nachts auf Fahrradparkplätzen mit anderen prügelt", erzählte er lachend, trotz der sehr ernsten Thematik. So ganz anders.  
„Du kannst dir wohl kaum vorstellen, dass ich mal so drauf war", bemerkte Hisaki und wieder schüttelte Myotismon nur den Kopf.  
„Ich hörte davon. Yukino hat es mir erzählt."  
„Ja, hat sie? Was noch? Du glaubst nicht wie mich das freut, dass du sie getroffen hast. Ist mein Häschen nicht süß?"  
„Du hast sie grässlich erzogen!", schimpfte Myotismon laut. „Sie tut zwar lieb, aber ist dir bewusst, wie frech sie ist? Absolut ungehorsam und starrsinnig dazu! Und statt etwas achtsamer zu sein, weil sie blind ist, lebt sie in dem Irrglauben doch alles schaffen zu können!"  
„Ja, Yuki ist sehr selbstbewusst und beharrlich."  
„Sie ist größenwahnsinnig!", schimpfte Myotismon weiter. „Das war das erste und letzte Mal, dass ich für sie meinen Kopf riskiere. Nächstes Mal kann sie alleine zusehen, wie sie klar kommt!"  
„Lustig, wie du von einem nächsten Mal ausgehst. Dir ist klar, dass du es ihr zu verdanken hast, dass wir uns hier treffen? Sie hat das Digivice zum strahlen gebracht. Und du weißt auch, dass du diesmal nicht träumst?"  
Myotismon sagte nichts. Ohne sich großartig zu bewegen schaute er sich seine Umgebung genauer an. Sie saßen in der Dunkelheit, aber es war nicht die Dunkelheit, die Myotismon kannte. Er war Tiefen gewohnt, steile Wände und eisige Winde. Aber die Fläche hier war ebben. Er war nicht im Abgrund. Aber wo war er?  
„Du weißt nicht mehr, was passiert ist?", fragte Hisaki gekünstelt nett.  
Myotismon musste überlegen, doch seine Gedanken wurde noch immer von dem Gesang dieses Monstrums dominiert. Er wusste nicht was die letzten Stunden, Tage, geschweige denn Jahre geschehen war. Es war so verschwommen und die Ereignisse, die von August 1999 bis zu diesem Tag geschehen waren wirkten für Myotismon mehr wie die Erinnerung an einen Film, anstatt etwas, was er selbst durchlebte. Aber einen Film hatte er auch gesehen. ALICE IM WUNDERLAND, auf einem fremden Fernseher, in einer fremden Wohnung, durch fremde Augen und das waren die wenigen Momente innerhalb dieser drei Jahre, in denen sein Verstand, die Minderheit seiner Restexistenz sich regte. Die Mehrheit von dem, was von ihm noch übrig war war reine Zerstörungswut.  
Als er das erste Mal starb gingen viele Daten verloren, das Meiste davon Persönlichkeitsdateien, die er ohnehin nicht brauchte. Als er als VenomMyotismon starb ging noch mehr verloren, aber ein Rest von dem, was man Vernunft hätte nennen können blieb erhalten und so sehr er es sich wünschte, würde er diesen Teil nie los. Egal, am wichtigsten war, dass seine Macht und sein Bestreben seine Ziele zu erreichen erhalten blieben, zu einer neuen Form verschmolzen und wenn sie eine gewisse Kapazität erreichten, hätte er neugeboren werden können.  
Sein Wirt – Oikawa. War er gestorben? Vermutlich. Hatte Hisaki sich mit ihm unterhalten?  
Warum war er hier, statt mit dem Rest, dass mal MaloMyotismon war im Fegefeuer der Digiwelt zu versauern?  
„Darf ich dir auf die Sprünge helfen? Du hast meine und deine Welt fast zerstört", sagte Hisaki, zwar grinsend, aber finsterer.  
„Ich weiß."  
„Und ich stelle jetzt einmal die vage These in den Raum, dass du es nicht einen Moment bereust?"  
„Warum sollte ich?"  
Statt sich weiter umzusehen und sich zu fragen wo er war, starrte er Hisaki wieder ins Gesicht. Ihm war das Grinsen vergangen und die beiden sahen sich beinah schon – Myotismon wollte es kaum glauben, schließlich war dieser Mensch sein Partner und Freund – feindselig an.  
„Sag. Warum sollte ich es bereuen?"  
„Hm, da gibt es viele Gründe", fing Hisaki an. „Der Offensichtlichste wäre, dass es moralisch verwerflich ist komplette Welten auszulöschen."  
„Ich wollte etwas ändern, genauso wie wir es früher gemacht haben."  
„Ändern ist ja okay. Aber fandest du deine Methoden nicht etwas... drastisch?"  
„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung was hier die letzten Jahrhunderte in der Digiwelt passiert ist? Nichts! Alles ist genauso wie damals! Homeostasis hat versagt! Selbst wir haben damals versagt! Es hat sich nichts geändert! Nichts!"  
Während er schrie, schlug Myotismon erst auf den Boden, sprang auf uns starrte zu Hisaki hinunter. Dieser aber blieb ruhig, zu ruhig wie Myotismon fand. Fast schon gelassen, mit einem Blick, der die Galle hochkommen ließ. Blaue Augen die glaubten, die hofften und – noch schlimmer – die träumten. Hisaki besaß die Blick schon immer, doch damals war es einfach anders. Man sah dem Jungen an, dass er etwas barg und dass hinter dem nächsten Schneehügel Abgründe lagen, tiefer wie jedes Kaninchenloch.  
Aber das war versiegt. Myotismon hasste es. Er hasste den Blick dieser unbelehrbaren, naiven Irren. Und dann noch dieses kleine, vorsichtige Aufflackern von Mitgefühl.  
„Findest du, dass sich nichts geändert hat? Also ich zumindest empfinde die Digiwelt als nicht mehr so beladen und so komplex und starr strukturiert wie damals. Gut, es ist ist durchaus gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber bietet viel Fläche und Möglichkeiten."  
„Die Digiwelt hatte Möglichkeiten, aber sie hat sie nicht genutzt. Generationen sind vorbeigezogen und es hat sich nichts geändert. Die Digiwelt und die Digimon kennen nur den Kampf und Krieg unter den Typen. So ein System soll ich unterstützen?"  
„Wer hätte es ihr denn lehren sollen? Wenn es den Digimon niemand beibringt, wie soll sie sich verändern?"  
„Die Digiwelt kann nicht lernen! Sie lernt von Außenseitern nicht, sondern radiert sie aus! Du weißt das genauso gut wie ich!"  
„Wollte Sanzomon dich auch ausradieren?"  
„Erwähne sie nicht!"  
Myotismon fragte nicht einmal wie die Reste eines Toten, geschweige denn eine Kopie das wissen konnte, er ging nur einen Schritt zurück um Abstand zu gewinnen. Hisaki selbst rührte sich kaum, trotz Myotismons zunehmender Feindseligkeit, obwohl er im ersten Moment nicht einmal wusste, wer Sanzomon war. Er erinnerte sich nicht an dieses Digimon, aber dass Hisaki sie erwähnte machte ihn wütend.  
Seufzen.  
„Du warst glücklich, oder? Du wolltest schon jeher dich lieber im Kampf und in der Politik arrangieren, als in der Musik. Passt auch wirklich besser zu dir. Als Partner musst du auch sehr glücklich gewesen sein, wenn sie es schaffst, dich ans Klavier zu drängen und dass du auch mal fünf Minuten über andere Dingen nachdenkst."  
„Was tut das zur Sache?!", knirschte Myotismon wütend.  
„Eine Menge. Glaubst du, ich war stets zufrieden mit der Welt? Ich habe sie gehasst. Und dieser Hass hat mich krank gemacht. Aber als Ehemann und Vater war ich glücklich. Mein Leben mag schlicht gewesen sein, aber es war erfüllend für mich. Es mag egoistisch sein, aber für nichts auf der Welt, nicht einmal für eine bessere hätte ich Asami oder Yuki eingetauscht. Und du wolltest sogar dich selbst wegwerfen. Sind dir unser Sieg über die Apartheid und die vielen Opfer so wenig wert?"  
Hisaki konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, zu schnell packte ihn Myotismon am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. Aber Hisaki schien auch nicht den Eindruck zu machen, als wollte er dem entgehen, hätte er es gekonnt. Sein Gesicht strahlte Entschlossenheit und Gelassenheit aus, ganz anders wie das seines Digimon. Das und diese Augen kurbelten Myotismons Wut immer weiter an. Sein Herz pochte – auch wenn er sich gleichzeitig sagte, er hätte keines –, aber es klang nicht wie Pochen, sondern wie dumpfe Glockenschläge.  
„Ich glaube nicht, was ich hier hören muss. Und so jemand will mein Kapellmeister sein?!", knurrte Myotismon weiter, fest auf die Zähne beißend, um nicht doch noch zu brüllen. „Hast du bereits alles vergessen, was uns widerfahren ist? Wie wir behandelt wurden, für das, was wir waren? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass die Digiwelt sich nicht ändert! Ich war es, der dich davon überzeugt hat, dass es anders geht und wir durchaus in der Lage sind, die Digiwelt zum perfekten Ort zu machen! Nur deswegen haben wir Apokalymon aufgehalten, aus keinem anderen Grund!"  
Myotismon schubste Hisaki zu Boden. Er fiel hin, landete auch mit einem schmerzhaften Ächzen, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Er blieb ruhig, sein Blick änderte sich nicht und verärgert darüber zog ihn Myotismon ihn wider hoch.  
„Und jetzt wo du Familie hast, die dich akzeptiert stellst du es so hin, als wäre unsere Arbeit nichts wert! Und dann begrüßt du es auch noch, dass verblendete Gören mir Steine in den Weg legen?!"  
„Was wir damals taten war notwendig und wichtig. Aber die Welt ist nicht mehr die früher, dass musst du endlich einsehen. Alles ändert sich", erklärte Hisaki ruhig und bekümmert und legte dabei seine Hand auf die seines Digimon. „Und es ist letztlich unser Recht und irgendwo auch unsere Pflicht aus dem, was sie hergibt unsere Chancen zu nutzen, ohne uns dabei komplett zu verbiegen."  
„Das klang früher aber anders!"  
„Ich sehe die Dinge einfach nicht mehr so verbissen wie früher. Ich habe meinen Frieden gefunden. Nicht unbedingt wegen mir, aber um Asamis und Yukis Willen. Meine Depressionen bin ich nie los geworden, aber ich habe irgendwann gelernt dieses graue Ungetüm in meinem Kopf zu bändigen. Und hätte ich die Zeit gehabt, hätte ich vielleicht auch mit meinem Vater Frieden geschlossen. Ich habe damals nie verstanden, wie Kouta seiner Mutter vergeben konnte. Mittlerweile begreife ich es."  
Kurz verlor sich der Blickkontakt. Hisakis Augen schauten zur Seite hinunter und Myotismon glaubte eine Träne im Augenwinkel zu sehen. Er sah in die blauen Augen, die gleiche Farbe wie die dieses Monstrums. Myotismon dämmerte allmählich, was dieses Monster war.  
„Ich hätte Vater nie lieben können, aber ich wollte, dass dieser Hass endet. Ich wollte Frieden in meinem Inneren. Warum du so daran festhältst verstehe ich nicht, wo du doch vergessen wolltest. Und was brachte es? Du hast unnötigen Schaden angerichtet, für einen Albtraum, der dem Himmel sei Dank nie wahr wurde."  
Energisch zog Myotismon noch einmal an Hisakis Kragen und hob ihn so ein Stück hoch. Die sahen sich in die Augen, ihre Gesichter dicht aneinander. Doch obwohl man in Myotismon Gesicht etwas wie Verachtung erkannte, sich vor Wut auf die Zähne biss und der Geruch des Todes Hisaki ins Gesicht wehte behielt dieser seine Gelassenheit.  
„Du machst es mir wirklich schwer, wütend auf dich zu sein", sagte Hisaki weiter paradox ruhig und legte seine Hand auf die von Myotismons, die sich fest um seinen Kragen spannte. „Vielleicht hätte ich nicht so viel über etwas wie Gerechtigkeit philosophieren sollen, in einem Alter, wo man ohnehin die Welt noch nicht versteht. Gerechtigkeit ist doch recht subjektiv. Ich hätte damals schon merken müssen, dass der Krieg und mein Frust dir nicht gut taten. Und der Abgrund, der schon immer da war nur größer und größer wurde. Ich hätte es merken müssen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so ein schlechter Partner war."  
Da Myotismon sich nicht rührte, nutzte Hisaki die Gelegenheit wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen zum stehen zu kommen. Seine rechte Hand nahm er weg und streckte sie nach seinem Digimon aus, doch eher er Myotismon berühren konnte, packte dieser Hisaki am Handgelenk, um es zu verhindern. Und plötzlich brach er den Blickkontakt ab. Myotismon sah nur den Schnee zu seinen Füßen. Der Wind ließ nach.  
„Ich ahnte, dass du nur dummes Zeug von dir geben wirst. Wie früher", murmelte Myotismon. Von seinem Zorn hörte man nichts mehr. Seine Stimme war frei von jeder Emotion.  
„Hattest du deswegen Angst, mir in der Realen Welt zu begegnen? Du hast gewusst, dass ich mich gegen dich entscheiden würde, weil wir beide mittlerweile andere Vorstellungen von Gerechtigkeit haben."  
„Ich hätte dich dennoch mitgenommen. Egal wie. Auch wenn ich für dich nur noch ein Jabberwock gewesen wäre. Ich hätte versucht mein Versprechen zu halten. Ich hätte dich von den Toten zurückgeholten, nur um dich mit in die ewige Finsternis zu ziehen, egal wie sehr du mich danach verachtet hättest."  
„Du bist kein Jabberwock. Genauso wenig wie du irgendein Virus oder irgendein Myotismon bist. Du bist du. Dich hätte ich niemals verachten können. Ich bin sauer und beschämt, dass ausgerechnet mein Digimon und bester Freund so eine Katastrophe heraufbeschwört, die alles in Dunkelheit verwandelt hätte. Aber ich kann dich nicht hassen. Niemals. Nicht einmal wenn ich ein Jabberwock wäre."  
Kein Augenkontakt weiterhin. Es fiel auch kein Wort mehr. Die Hand seines Digimon ließ Hisaki nicht los, jedoch verschwand der stramme Zug an seinem Kragen, denn er sich sofort wieder richtete.  
„Oh, eine kleine Sache wäre da allerdings noch", sagte Hisaki plötzlich. Überrascht hob Myotismon den Kopf, nur im nächsten Augenblick Hisakis Hand ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Der Schlag brachte ein Echo mit sich, der durch die gesamte Düsternis ging. Sich die Wange haltend starrte Myotismon erst nur, dann sah er Hisaki an, als sich auch schließlich sein Gesicht wütend verzog.  
„Spinnst du?!"  
„Das ist dafür, dass du meine Frau gebissen und meiner Tochter Angst gemacht hast."  
„Deswegen verpasst du mir eine Ohrfeige? Ich hatte heute schon genug Kämpfe hinter mir und nun das?!"  
„Sei froh, dass es nicht die Faust war! Dein Dickschädel erträgt das. Und nachdem was du verbrochen hast, ist das wirklich noch harmlos", erklärte Hisaki, gewohnt ruhig, jedoch mit einer Kälte in den Augen, die sonst immer bei Myotismon zu finden war. „Was du getan hast waren keine Kavaliersdelikte und du hast dich bewusst für diese entschieden, egal wie viele Leichen auf dem Weg lagen. Apokalymon mag eure Daten umgeschrieben haben, aber ihr hattet die Wahl. Niemand verlangte von dir, dass du dies tust und dennoch hast du es getan. Also erwarte kein Verständnis oder Mitgefühl. Aber wie ich dich kenne, wolltest du das ohnehin nicht."  
„Ich habe getan, was ich für das Beste hielt. Die Mehrheit ist blind und einfältig. Auf Mitleid zu hoffen bedeutet, meine Taten einzubüßen oder als falsch anzusehen."  
„Stolz wie immer. Wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe, Schwarzer König."  
Als Hisaki schließlich breit zu lächeln begann, verunsicherte es Myotismon und er merkte erst nicht, dass Hisaki einen Schritt auf ihn zuging. Erst bei einen weiteren wurde es Myotismon bewusst, genauso dass die Hand, die er erst abwehrte nun doch auf seinen Schulter ruhte. Zwar lächelte Hisaki, aber es sah wieder so traurig wie zuvor schon aus.  
„Du bist mein Digimon und mein Freund. Aber ich kann nicht vergessen, was du getan hast. Ich werde es nicht vergessen, aber ich will dir guten Gewissens vergeben können. Gerade weil du mein Digimon bist. Und weil ich dich liebe."  
Der Schnee war mittlerweile kniehoch. Von den Worten in Schreck versetzt, wich Myotismon zurück, verlor durch den hohen Schnee sein Gleichgewicht und fiel. Bis er sich von dem kurzen Schreck erholte, kniete Hisaki bereits vor ihn und ehe Myotismon etwas machen oder sagen konnte, nahm sein Partner ihn in den Arm.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe! Hör auf damit!", schimpfte Myotismon dabei und versuchte Hisaki von sich zu schieben. Doch er hielt sein Digimon so krampfhaft fest, dass es ihm nicht möglich war sich zu befreien.  
„Lass los! Auf der Stelle! Zwing mich nicht dich anzugreifen und lass los!"  
Hisaki hörte nicht.  
„Das ist sinnlos! Ich bin ein Digimon! Alles besteht nur aus Daten! Was wir fühlen ist nicht echt und daran zu glauben töricht! Wer an so etwas glaubt verliert in dieser Welt! Also hör auf damit!"  
Er drückte fester zu.  
„Hörst du nicht?! Lass los oder du bekommst meine Albtraumkralle zu spüren!"  
Er ließ nicht los.  
„Das ist die letzte Warnung! Lass los oder ich greife dich an!"  
Myotismon griff ihn nicht an. Seine erhobene Hand blieb wie seine Worte nur eine leere Drohung. Er konnte seinen Partner nicht angreifen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Stattdessen begann Myotismons Körper zu zittern.  
„Ich hab's gehört... Was du gesagt hast. Vorhin", sagte Hisaki. „Du weißt, was ich meine?"  
„Ich fürchte ja... Erzähle das bitte niemanden."  
„Du brauchst dich doch nicht immer zu schämen. Du hast etwas gelernt, wenn auch sehr, sehr spät. Ich bin stolz auf dich... Und _sie_ wäre es sicher auch, wenn sie dies hören würde."  
Zaghaft schloss Hisaki die Umarmung etwas enger, seine Finger fuhren durch die dunkelblonden Haare seines Digimon.  
„Ich kann dass, was du angerichtet hast nicht schönreden", murmelte Hisakis in Myotismons Kragen. „Du warst schon immer eigenwillig. Ich weiß, du bist nicht tugendhaft und tief in deinen Inneren auch nicht gütig oder empathisch. Doch es ist okay. Das Wichtigste ist, dass du anders bist, egal in welcher Gestalt. Dein Anderssein, dass du mit stolz gezeigt hast ist es, dass mir Mut gemacht hat, als ich keinen hatte und in meine Träume flüchtete. Ich bitte dich, wirf dein Anderssein nicht wieder weg. Und gib unserem Wunderland noch eine Chance, so wie ich dir noch eine geben möchte."  
Myotismons Kopf war leer. Er dachte nach, aber sein Verstand kam zu keinem klaren Gedanken oder einem logischen Schluss. Er verstand nicht, wieso sein Partner ihm das sagte. Er verstand nicht einmal, warum sie sich hier sahen. Er verstand ebenso wenig, warum er aufhörte sich gegen Hisakis Umarmung zu wehren. Aber er wusste, wo er war.  
Die Form der Schneeberge, die Bäume, die in der Ferne zu sehen waren, deren Holz schon vereist war und bläulich erstrahlte. Selbst die Dichte des Schnees, auf dem sie saßen war vertraut. Es war jener Ort, den Myotismon in der Vergangenheit einst suchte und in seltenen Fällen sogar vermisste, statt es als lästig oder belastend zu empfinden in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Jedoch war von diesen kaum mehr etwas übrig. Natürlich sah er die Berge und die Eisblumen in den Winkeln, aber es war dunkel und je weiter es in die Dunkelheit ging, umso verschwommener wurde es. Seine Erinnerungen waren ziemlich verblasst und verkümmert. Bedauerlich, wo Myotismon sie einst fast besser bewahrte wie jeden Schatz, nur um sie letzten Endes doch aufzugeben. Wie so vieles.  
Die Glocken verstummte. Er glaubte ein Klavier zu hören.  
Myotismon Arme, die die ganze Zeit schlaff da hingen erhoben sich langsam. Hisaki hielt ihn weiter fest und sein Körper bebte ebenfalls.  
„Warum zitterst du?", murmelte Myotismon kaum hörbar. „Hast du Angst vor mir?"  
„Quatsch mit Soße. Niemals. Du bist doch mein Freund."  
„Trotz allem was geschehen ist?"  
„Gerade deswegen. Was wäre ich für ein Freund, wenn ich dich einfach jetzt in Stich lasse? Es reicht doch, dass ich das einmal bereits getan habe. Ich verstehe, wenn du wegen damals noch immer sauer auf mich bist. Und du mich deswegen hasst."  
„Was redest du wieder, Hisaki? Ich kann dich nicht hassen! Du hast es doch gehört! Ich... Ich -"  
Die Arme, die erst schwer waren und nicht hörig sein wollten erfassten den Körper vor ihnen endlich. Wenn auch tot, empfand Hisaki doch die surreale, widersprüchliche Wärme seines Digimon. Seit langer, langer Zeit hielt der Schwarze König seine Alice wieder im Arm. In der Haltung verharrten sie nur kurz, dann verlor Hisaki den Halt und sie fielen um.  
„Über die Blumen, die du mir an mein Grab gebracht hast habe ich mich übrigens sehr gefreut."  
„Halt einfach die Klappe!"  
Lachend schaute Hisaki auf das Digimon, dass er in den Arm hielt. Tsukaimons Augen glänzten vor Nässe und er schaute grummelnd drein. Als er merkte, dass wieder ein Rookie war und dass er anfing zu weinen presste er sein Gesicht gegen den Körper seines Partners.  
„Du redest wie immer so viel Unsinn, dass ich Kopfschmerzen davon bekomme. Und vergiss die Ohrfeige nicht, das tat weh! Siehst du, wie es schmerzt?"  
„Du wirst es verkraften", lachte Hisaki und strich Tsukaimon über den Kopf. Die Hand seines Partners war größer und rauer geworden, aber das Gefühl, was sie vermittelten war wie einst.  
Ein Hund bellte und rief nach Hisaki. Es war ziemlich weit weg, dass Tsukaimon sich nicht einmal sicher war es wirklich gehört zu haben. Es klang wie Labramon.  
Hisaki stand auf, ohne auch nur für einen Moment einen Arm von Tsukaimon zu nehmen, dann hob er sein Digimon hoch. Tsukaimon sah über Hisakis Schultern zurück und schaute sich um. Vielleicht täuschte er sich, doch schien ihm, als wirkte der Raum, wo immer dieser auch war heller geworden zu sein. Er wurde fortgetragen. Wohin wusste er nicht. Solange aber Hisaki bei ihm war, war das Ziel und der Weg eigentlich Nebensächlichkeit.  
„Und diese Kids haben dich wirklich dreimal töten müssen?", fragte Hisaki mit einem leisen Kichern. Tsukaimon brummte nur beschämt.  
„Aber gleich zweimal von den Toten auferstehen, Hut ab, mein Freund. Das bekommt nicht jedes Digimon hin."  
„Lach nicht... Ich war Soldat, Hauptmann und König und wurde von Kindern und ihren Kuscheltieren vernichtet."  
„Du bist auch ein sogenanntes Kuscheltier. Du hättest es voraussehen müssen."  
Wieder lachte Hisaki und nun von noch mehr Scham erfüllt presste Tsukaimon die Augen noch fester zusammen und die Flügelohren noch enger an den Körper. Sein gekränkter Stolz ließ nicht einmal zu, dass er Hisakis Umarmung wirklich genießen konnte. Dabei war das hier einst sein größter Wunsch.  
„Oh, du hast ihn gefunden?", rief die Stimme eines Jungen. Tsukaimon kannte sie.  
„Ja. Hat leider etwas länger gedauert. Wie üblich", lachte Hisaki. Tsukaimon traute sich nach geringer Zeit nachzuschauen, mit wem Hisaki sprach und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich.  
„Hallo, Tsukaimon. Freut mich dich wiederzusehen. Geht es meinem Neffen gut?", sagte Kouta freundlich, seine Frage jedoch war ohne jede Naivität. Er wusste Bescheid.  
Vorsichtig nickte Tsukaimon und starrte dann auf das Digimon, dass in Koutas Armen lag. Dracmon schlief tief und fest.  
„Er wollte dich eigentlich als Erstes empfangen, aber es dauerte ihm dann doch zu lange. Ungeduldig wie immer", erklärte Kouta weiter freundlich.  
„Ich denke, ihr werdet noch zum reden kommen. Ihr alle scheint großen Redebedarf zu haben."  
Soichiro erschien hinter Kouta. Doch im Gegensatz zu Kouta, der noch immer aussah wie an seinem Todestag, war Soichiro in die Höhe geschossen. So alt wie Hisaki war er aber nicht. Bei ihm war Dorumon, aber wie Dracmon schlief dieser auf Soichiros Schultern, er selbst hielt sein Digimon dabei an Arm und Bein fest.  
Kana war bei ihm. Auch sie sah älter aus, älter wie ihr Zwilling. Floramon ruhte wie eine Strohpuppe in ihren Armen. Touko kniete auf dem Boden, mit Betamon auf dem Schoß. Sie saß dabei zwischen Renta und Natsu, auch sie mit ihren Digimon an der Seite. Die Digimon schliefen alle und auch Tsukaimon überkam Müdigkeit.  
Die Kapellmeister von einst, mit den Namen von Märchenfiguren waren also wirklich erwachsen geworden. Einige mehr, andere weniger. Wie befremdlich, empfand Tsukaimon und fragte sich, wie seine Kameraden wohl darauf reagiert hatten, als sie ihre Partner so sahen. Hatten sie auch ihr ihrer Jahreszeit gesessen und bekamen eine Predigt zu hören? Oder hatten sie sich auch erst mit solch grotesken Gestalten messen müssen?  
„Was geschieht nun?", fragte Tsukaimon schwach. Hisaki schaute erst in die Runde, eher er antwortete.  
„Das hängt von euch ab, was geschieht. Wir sind nur hier um euch eine Starthilfe zu geben."  
„Wir haben ziemlich lange mit Labramon diskutiert", erzählte Natsu. „Und natürlich hat Labramon erst alles abgelehnt."  
„Seit es zu Anubimon geworden ist, ist Labramon echt starrköpfig", murmelte Kana. „Und nachtragend."  
„Vielleicht war es der Schock uns zu sehen, nun da die Dunkelheit hier verschwunden ist", meinte Renta.  
„Dann... seid ihr hier gewesen? Die ganze Zeit?"  
„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Nach dem Tod gibt es eben noch mehr, wie nur die Dunkle Zone.", sagte Hisaki zu Tsukaimon. Er lachte dabei wieder, wenn Tsukaimon auch verstand warum und auch Touko ließ zu einem Lächeln hinreißen.  
„Wir haben nur noch auf dich gewartet. Aber klar, dass Tsukaimon wie immer der Letzte ist, genau wie Hisaki."  
„Wieso musst du mich selbst im Nachleben weiter triezen, Touko?"  
„Weil es stimmt."  
Hisaki kräuselte leicht beleidigt die Lippen. Touko kicherte und weil sie dies so ausgelassen tat, ließ sich Kana anstecken. Kouta schüttelte den Kopf, trotz freundlicher Miene. Wie früher. Genau wie früher...  
Aber doch wirkten sie alle so anders, was nicht zwingend daran lag, dass sie älter wurden, manche von ihnen sogar über zwanzig. Sie waren Träumer, dass verrieten ihre Augen, aber sie waren wach und schauten geradeaus, nicht so wie einst. War dies Dracmon und den anderen auch aufgefallen? Er würde sie so gern fragen, aber sie schliefen und Tsukaimon wurde immer müder, wie länger er den Schneeflocken zusah.  
Renta warf den Kopf zurück und sah gen Himmel. Er war klar. Man sah buntes Licht.  
„Ah. Oikawa möchte wohl auch weiter."  
„Heeeeeey, Yukio! Warte noch 'nen Moment", rief Soichiro hoch. „Nimm 'n bisschen Rücksicht, unsere Datenkapazität ist nicht so hoch."  
„Unsere Daten sind wohl doch schon zu alt", seufzte Natsu. „Und ob wir hiernach noch genug haben ist fraglich."  
„Es ist für unsere Digimon", sagte Kana entschlossen und drückte Floramon an sich. „Glauben wir einfach daran. Ich glaube dran. Los, seit euren Wappen treu! Komm Touko, sag etwas weises!"  
„Ähm... also selbst wenn, ist doch die Hauptsache, dass es bei unseren Digimon funktioniert."  
„Das kannst du besser", schmollte Kana. „Komm Natsu, sag du was."  
„Ich kann das nicht so spontan!", nörgelte er los. Kopfschüttelnd wandte Kana sich an Kouta.  
„Kouta..."  
„Ich halte mich nur an das von Touko. Was mit uns ist bleibt abzuwarten. Aber die Digiwelt hat uns schon oft genug überrascht. Außerdem möchte ich nur, dass es Dracmon gut geht... Und das ihr bei mir seid, nach all der Zeit..."  
„Wir haben dich auch vermisst", murmelte Hisaki. Man sah, dass ihm kurz die Tränen kamen. Mit ihm rückte auch das einstige Orchester zusammen, dicht beieinander stehend, mit den Digimon im Arm, als hätte es die letzten Jahre der Einsamkeit und der Dunkelheit nie gegeben.  
„Was wollt ihr machen?", fragte Tsukaimon schwach.  
„Das siehst du schon. Ist eine Überraschung. Wenn ich dir das jetzt erkläre, schimpfst du mich nur wieder aus. Sieh mal."  
Hisaki hob Tsukaimon an und deute mit dem Finger in die Ferne. Ziemlich weit weg und kaum zu erkennen stand Anubimon da und starrte zu der Truppe.  
„Labramon wartet auch schon ungeduldig. Es bringt euch dorthin, wo ihr hinmüsst. Es ist kein Reboot, keine Angst. Für eine kleine Wiederherstellung reicht unsere Menge an Daten noch locker aus. Was dann kommt ist abzuwarten. Aber wie ich sagte, das ist nur eine Starthilfe. Den Rest und damit das meiste müsst ihr selber machen", erklärte Hisaki weiter, Tsukaimon hörte zu, konnte aber mit den Worten erst nicht viel anfangen. Seine Gedanken ließen sich schwer ordnen. Er war todmüde. Als Hisaki ihn aber hochheben und ins Gesicht schauen wollte, hielt sich Tsukaimon mit seinen kleinen, schwarzen Händen an ihm fest.  
„Was hast du? Genierst du dich immer noch?"  
„Ich will bei dir bleiben..."  
Tsukaimon drehte seinen Kopf zu Hisaki. Er versucht grimmig zu schauen und presste die Lippe zusammen und würde Hisaki sein Digimon nicht so gut kennen, könnte man schlicht denken er sei einfach nur wütend und beleidigt. Um zu verhindern, dass ihm doch eine Träne übers Gesicht lief biss Tsukaimon die Zähne mit aller Gewalt zusammen.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Lass mich nicht wieder alleine."  
„Ich lass dich nicht alleine. Ich bin jetzt bei dir. Wir haben uns wiedergefunden, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Und jetzt geht es eben weiter."  
Soichiro nickte Hisaki zu, ehe er mit Touko zu Renta ging, ihm aufhalfen und beim Gehen stützten. Er lief sehr schlecht und humpelte, aber er schaffte es den Halt zu bewahren, ohne dabei Koemon aus der Hand zu geben. Kouta ging erst los, als auch Hisaki anfing den anderen nachzugehen, wohin auch immer sie durch den Schnee schritten. Der Schatten von Anubimons Silhouette war bereits in der Finsternis verschwunden.  
„Du bist der Schwarze König. Und solange er träumen kann, wird seine Alice immer bei ihm sein. Wir haben ein Auge auf euch. Und ich habe ein Auge auf dich, genau wie auf Asami und Yuki", sprach Hisaki ruhig weiter. Mit etwas Kraft, schaffte er es Tsukaimon von seinem Mantel zu bekommen und ihn auf Augenhöhe zu heben. Zwar lächelte Hisaki, aber auch ihm kamen die Tränen, sich bewusst, dass dies hier ein Abschied war. Vermutlich für immer.  
„Wir hatten die Gelegenheit unser Leben umzukrempeln. Es war wenig Zeit, aber wir sind im Frieden gegangen. Ihr habt diese Arbeit noch vor euch. _Wenn alles vorbei ist werden wir ein Orchester und ziehen durch die Digiwelt_ , weißt du noch? Aber ihr braucht keine Kapellmeister mehr. Ihr bekommt das auch ohne uns hin."  
Als Hisaki bemerkte, dass die anderen stehen geblieben waren und sahen, dass er fast weinte zog er Luft ein, um sich so zu beherrschen. Kouta, direkt neben ihm, schloss die Augen und hielt Dracmon fest im Arm und er schien froh zu sein, dass sein Digimon schlief und den Abschied bereits hinter sich zu haben, ähnlich wie die anderen. Sie hatten es ihren Digimon bereits erklärt, aber sie wurden, obwohl die tot und nur ein Abbild ihrer Daten waren konnten sie es kaum verkraften.  
„Egal zu was du wirst und was du tust, ich werde dich unter allen Digimon wiedererkennen. Und ich möchte, dass du ein erfülltes Leben findest. Und es gibt andere, die dich auch glücklich wissen möchten. Versuch es auch ihnen zu liebe."  
„Andere... liebe..."  
Tsukaimon versuchte seine Arme nach Hisaki auszustrecken, obwohl er immer schwächer und immer müder wurde. Doch er hatte nichts, womit er hätte greifen können. Seine Arme waren nur noch weiße Stummel. Er war wieder Tokomon.  
Die Düsternis verschwand. Der Himmel war erfüllt von bunten Licht. Es war kalt, aber warm zugleich. Die sieben Menschen nahmen ihre Digimon noch ein letztes Mal fest in den Arm. Hier ein Seufzen. Da ein Schluchzen, da wurde versucht eine Tränen wegzuwischen.  
„Kouta...", murmelte Dracmon. Er digitierte zu Tsunomon zurück, murmelnd, aber weiter schlafend. Wie viel er oder die anderen mitbekamen war schwer zu sagen.  
„Schlaf ruhig. Du hast lang genug auf mich und die anderen Acht gegeben. Apokalymon ist nicht mehr hier. Und Morgen wird ein guter Tag. Mach dir keinen Vorwurf", sagte Kouta zu ihm. Touko schaukelte Pukamon hin und her.  
„Und sei du schön brav zu allen, auch zu meinem Jungen. Ihr sollt euch vertragen", sagte sie bemüht dabei zu lachen, aber scheiterte daran. Kana hielt Yokomon nur und summte ein Lied, dass sie zu Lebzeiten ihrem Kind schon zum Schlafen gehen summte. Soichiro legte Dorumon ab, nun da er wieder Koromon war. Die Haltung war ohnehin unbequem, also setzte Soichiro sich mit ihm auf den Boden und für ihn untypisch sagte er nichts mehr. Er hätte die richtigen Worte nicht gefunden oder gewusst sie nicht zu emotional auszudrücken. Natsu zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie um Motimon. Sein Digimon hasste die Kälte und den Winter und auch wenn er zitterte, bekam er mit, wo er war. Erst als Motimon den warmen Stoff mit einer ebenso herzlichen Umarmung spürte ließ das Zittern nach. Renta redete auf Tanemon ein, versuchte dem Digimon noch klar zu machen, dass er nichts anstellen sollte, nur um den Abschiedsworten noch etwas entgehen zu können.  
„Sei bitte nicht so voreilig und überstürzt. Achte auf die anderen. Teil was du hast, dass ist sogar am wichtigsten. Und sei vorsichtig und überlege lieber zweimal, ehe du etwas unternimmst..."  
Ein Bellen in der Ferne. Ein Mann, gerade erst gestorben tauchte zwischen ihnen auf, reichte Hand und versuchte Trost zu geben. Ein Digimon-Ehepaar kam daher, ebenfalls gerührt, ebenfalls weinend, obwohl sie doch eigentlich trösten wollten.  
Hisakis Gesicht war nass, als er seinem Digimon in die Augen sah. Hilfesuchend sah er zu seinen Freunden, aber sie wussten auch keinen Rat. Er musste durch. Ein nächstens Mal würde er nicht bekommen.  
Stirn berührte Stirn. Er holte tief Luft, während er mit zitternden Lippen weinte. Tokomons Kopf schwamm. Die Stirn seines Partners berührte seine.  
„Ich wünsch dir ein schönes Erwachen, mein Freund. Stell nichts Dummes an und gib dem Wunderland ein bisschen Zeit, ja? Und pass bitte für mich auf meine Familie auf. Ich... ich vergesse dich niemals."  
Der Schneesturm verstumme.

𝅗𝅥

„Ihr bringt sie wirklich zurück? Ich dachte, Ihr seid dagegen."  
Das Goldene Reich und die Dunkle Zone, das digitale Pendant zu Himmel und Hölle trennte buchstäblich ein schmaler Pfad, schmaler wie jeder andere Pfad zwischen den Welten. Nicht viele Digimon konnten auf diesen wandern, aber Anubimon, einst Labramon konnte dies. Zu seiner Überraschung musste der Herrscher der Unterwelt feststellen dass Azulongmon, einer der vier Souveränen dies auch konnte. Azulongmon machte sich nicht die Mühe Anubimon aufzuhalten, dennoch blieb er stehen. Rechts von Anubimon strahlte weißgoldenens Licht, links von ihm lappte sich die Dunkelheit. In seinen Armen hielt Anubimon sieben Digieier und war bedacht darauf bloß keines fallen zu lassen.  
„Ja.", antwortete er knapp. Das Gespräch schien somit beendet, obwohl es nicht einmal angefangen hatte.  
„Das ich dagegen sei, war nicht mein Ernst. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie ernst ihnen das war. Und es war ihnen sehr ernst. Ist dies schlimm?", fragte Anubimon schließlich weiter, im Glauben Azulongmon lag noch mehr auf der Seele, was sich dadurch bestätigte, dass er nicht wirklich Anubimon, sondern die Digieier ansah. Der Wächter des Osten wusste sofort, welche Digimon darin waren.  
„Du bist ein Richter. Hast du nicht Neutralität geschworen?", meinte Azulongmon. Obwohl er ein strahlendes Digimon war, wich die Dunkelheit nicht aus der einen Seite des Pfades nicht, noch verlor das Licht auf der anderen ihren Glanz. Da sah man, das Digimon eben auch nur Digimon waren, egal ob dämonisch oder heilig. Sie waren alle gleich.  
„Ich bin neutral", sagte Anubimon überzeugt. „Was ist mit Euch? Es sind auf eine entfernte Weise eure älteren Geschwister. Seid Ihr hier um es zu verhindern oder um zu hoffen?"  
„Nur weil die selben Zieheltern hatten, sind wir nicht verwandt. Ich konnte bisher nie mehr in ihnen sehen, wie Kriegsveteranen, die vom System enttäuscht wurden und den rechten Pfad aus den Augen verloren."  
„Sehr kaltschnäuzig", kommentierte Anubimon.  
„Und dies von Euch?"  
Keine Antwort. Anubimon wusste, welchen Ruf er genoss und wem man sich ständig mit dem Tod und der Verdammnis umgab entwickelte man entweder eine sehr zynisch oder eine sehr unterkühlte Art. Er hatte sich für die Unterkühlung entschieden, nicht zuletzt weil er ja nie, selbst als Labramon sonderlich bissig war.  
„Ich möchte nach all den Jahren endlich einmal etwas positives erleben. Ich hoffe inständig, dass das, was ihre Partner einst als Wappen trugen noch immer in ihren Digimon existiert. Auf eine fremde, abstrakte Art. Es sind meine Freunde. In dem Punkt bin ich vielleicht wirklich nicht so neutral, wie ich sein sollte. Was denkt Ihr?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Sie haben viel Leid gebracht. Apokalymon mochte der Drahtzieher gewesen sein, doch ist er nur ein Programm. All das was sie taten, taten sie von sich aus. Sie sind keine Opfer... aber doch habe ich Mitleid. Warum gibt Ihr ihnen die Chance?"  
„Zwei Gründe. Einst waren wir befreundet. Sie retteten mein Leben als Labramon, sie retteten mich vom Wahnsinn, als ich Anubimon wurde. Ihre Partner wieder in die Reale Welt zu schicken war ein Fehler. Ich möchte meine Schuld begleichen."  
„Und der andere Grund?", harkte Azulongmon nach und Anubimon stockte.  
„Sie...", hauchte er und seine Gedanken drifteten zu seiner Schülerin ab, wenn man das so nennen durfte. Sie kam und bat um Hilfe, wie sie auf ihre Art Stärke erlangte. Sie wollte nicht kämpfen, trotz allem was ihr widerfahren war. Und weil sie keinen Zorn oder Rache in ihrem Herzen trug brachte Anubimon ihr und ihren drei Schülern das wenige Wissen bei, dass er besaß. Er wusste wo sie war. Er sah manchmal nach ihr, ohne dass sie es merkte (oder sie tat so, als merkte sie es nicht).  
„Sie hat erzählt was sie in den Abgründen der Digimon sah. Dass die Digiwelt lernen konnte was Trauer ist war wichtig für alle Digimon, die nach der Apartheid kamen. Trauer. Verzweiflung. Und das daraus auch Hoffnung geboren werden kann. Aber wir haben dies auf ihrem zerrütteten Geist aufgebaut, ohne ihnen etwas dafür zu geben, geschweige denn sie in dieses neue System aufzunehmen. Wir haben sie aus dem System geworfen und fallen lassen, damit spätere Generationen funktionieren konnten. Findet Ihr das nicht auch pervers?"  
Azulongmon sagte dazu nichts, spürte aber Reue und hatte Verständnis, was er gern zugeben würde, wenn nicht dieses Hintergrund wissen wäre, was für Digimon das waren und die vielen, schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die er mit ihnen verbannt. Wie sollte er das nur den anderen dreien erklären?  
„Hat sie Euch um eine Chance für sie gebeten?"  
„Nein. Das hätte sie auch nie gewagt. Es war allein meine Idee und sie weiß hiervon nichts. Niemand weiß etwas davon... Außer Ihr natürlich", vergewisserte Anubimon, Azulongmon beruhigte das jedoch wenig. Wenn niemand es wusste machte dies die ganze Sache leichter und man würde sie nicht stetig mit ihren Taten konfrontieren.  
Aber das heilige Digimon zweifelte, ob das alles wirklich so glatt laufen würde. Immerhin trugen sie ein sehr altes System in sich. Ein System, dass mit Daten über die Apartheid, Hass und Misstrauen groß wurde. Aber die Digiwelt sollte lernen. Das hieß aus Alten etwas Neues zu kreieren, nicht zu löschen.  
„Was ist nun mit ihren Daten? Können sie in diesem System überleben?"  
„Das wird sich zeigen", schnaufte Anubimon und für ihn eher untypisch klang er ratlos. „Apokalymon hat viel gelöscht und ungeschrieben. Ich hoffe die Daten ihrer Partner, die über die Jahre erhalten blieben, haben sie füllen können."  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf die sieben Digieier auf die Seite des hellen Lichtes und verschwanden schließlich darin.  
„Der Rest liegt bei ihnen. Ich hoffe nur, ich begehe keinen Fehler. Ansonsten bin ich meinen Job los."  
„Wir... Wir alle werden auch ein Auge auf unsere Geschwister haben. Macht Euch keine Sorgen."  
„Das beruhigt mich etwas. Wie wollt Ihr das aber Euren Kameraden erklären?"  
„Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie es bereits wissen. Ich fürchte jedoch, sie werden es nicht begrüßen."  
„Sagt ihnen, sie sollen es versuchen. Und sei es ihrer Mutter Gans zuliebe. Sie hätte sicher gewollt, dass ihre Kinderchen sich vertragen."  
„Ist sie zufrieden?"  
Anubimon hatte sich eigentlich schon aufgemacht in der Dunklen Zone zu verschwinden und wieder seinen geheimen Dingen nachzugehen. Er war nicht weit gegangen und doch hatte die Dunkelheit das Digimon fast komplett verschlungen. Wären die goldenen Flügel nicht, würde Azulongmon Anubimon gar nicht mehr erkennen.  
„Sie singen jede Nacht Schlaflieder für euch alle", antwortete Anubimon, ohne Azulongmon anzuschauen und machte sich zum Gehen auf.  
„Eine Frage noch", rief Azulongmon hinterher und genervt blieb Anubimon noch.  
„Wieso habt Ihr Deemon damals geholfen?"  
„Weil ich Dämonenkönige nicht mag. Aber wenn ich Digimon, die ich mag eine Chance gebe, muss ich das auch bei denen, die ich nicht mag... Und wenn auch Dämonenkönig, einst war auch er Opfer eines grausamen Systems. Ich bin eben neutral. Außerdem wäre es Selbstmord einen Dämonenkönig zum Feind zu haben. Als Beschützer der Unterwelt kann ich mir das nicht leisten. Und lebensmüde bin ich auch noch nicht."  
„Er könnte Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen."  
„Dann ist dies eure Chance etwas dagegen zu machen. Ich dachte, die Digiwelt hätte gelernt. Dies ist ihre Chance. Sie soll zeigen, dass sie nicht wieder in eine Apartheid verfällt", erklärte Anubimon trocken, und schaute hinab. „Komm, Bruder. Wir müssen wieder unseren Pflichten nach."  
Anubimon verschwand. Das Drachen-Digimon spürte eine Präsenz, die ihm in die Dunkelheit folgte. Anubimon war weg und Azulongmon betrachtete das Licht.  
Seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass es gut gehen könnte. Doch das würde nicht von ihm abhängen.

* * *

Das ganze Singsang ist nicht zufällig.

Das Gelalle lehnt sich an Vivaldis Winter, 2. Satz an.

Beim Glockenläuten hab ich mich an den letzten Song von Drakengard 1 etwas orientiert, weil... weil ich nichts random haben wollte und ich nicht gut darin bin mir Melodien auszudenken, da ich unkreativ bin.

Der Kampf mit dem Monstrum entstand übrigen spontan so einen Tag vor dem Upload hier und ich weiß immer noch nicht, was mich geritten hat...

#drakengardvibes


	36. ALICE IN WINTERLAND 3rd Movement

Konzert XII - ALICE IN WINTERLAND, 3. Satz, Allegro F-Moll [ covered with snow ]

01.01.2003

Izzy war neun, fast zehn, als er zufällig davon hörte, dass er adoptiert war. Auch wenn man so intelligent wie er war, war es für ihn nicht nur ein Schock, er wusste auch nicht damit umzugehen und wie er sich seinen Eltern gegenüber nun verhalten sollte. Klaren Tisch machen? Oder so tun als sei nichts? Er entschied sich für zweiteres. Doch in der Digiwelt schließlich ohne Internet-Anschluss und in der Situation, was es hieß über sich hinauszuwachsen, kam Izzy nicht drum herum sich doch Gedanken zu machen und letztlich, als er während Myotismons Invasion in der Realen Welt heimkehrte es doch endlich auszusprechen. Nachdem er ihnen Tentomon offenbarte war die Tatsache, dass er über seine Adoption Bescheid wusste nicht mehr allzu schockierend.  
Seine Eltern erzählten ihm ein wenig über seine biologischen Eltern. Seine Väter waren Cousins zweiten Grades, aber haben sich stets gut verstanden. Seine Mütter waren seit der Grundschule befreundet. Izzys biologischer Vater, Yosuke Izumi, war Mathematik-Professor an der Tokio International Universität. Seine biologische Mutter, Touko Izumi (geborene Nakatani) war Meeres-Biologin und hatte vor ihrer Schwangerschaft begonnen das Ökosystem der Küste rund um Tokio bis hinüber nach Saitama zu studieren.  
Er spürte kein Fremdsein seinen Adoptiveltern gegenüber, jedoch auch keine Verbundenheit zu seinen leiblichen. Er hatte sie ja nie gekannt. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob seine leiblichen Eltern ihn überhaupt einmal im Arm hielten und ihm zum Schlaf etwas vorsangen, so wie seine Adoptiveltern.  
Als Zehnjähriger sagte sich Izzy, dass es nicht wichtig war wer ihn auf die Welt gebracht hatte, sondern wer ihn aufzog und ihm Geborgenheit gab. Masami und Kae waren seine Eltern, Biologie hin oder her. Mit dreizehn ändert sich diese Sicht jedoch, als er auf Yoleis Bitte hin für sie die Heiligen Steine in der Digiwelt lokalisieren sollte und dabei die einzelnen Areale nach Anomalien absuchte und hin und wieder Randnotizen in einem separaten Dokument notierte, um so Daten über die dort herrschende Flora zu sammeln. Sein Vater beobachtete ihn dabei stolz und ließ unironisch die Bemerkung los, dass Izzy nicht nur charakterliche Eigenschaften sondern nun auch die beruflichen Spezialgebiete seiner Eltern wunderbar vereinte.  
Und da wurde Izzy plötzlich bewusst, dass er nicht nur nichts über seine biologischen Eltern wusste, obwohl er stets die Gelegenheit hatte zu fragen, sondern wie achtlos er damit umgegangen war. Dabei hatten ihm seine biologischen Eltern so viel hinterlassen, vom Erbgut bis hin zu den wohl besten Adoptiveltern der Welt.  
Über die Wochen vor Silvester und Neujahr fragte Izzy vereinzelt nach diversen Eigenschaften seiner biologischen Eltern oder was seine Adoptiveltern mit ihnen erlebt hatten. Er fragte nicht häufig, sondern immer in Abständen mehrerer Tage oder gar Wochen, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich erschien, wie neugierig Izzy war. Allerdings kannten seine Eltern ihn zu gut.  
Zum traditionelles Neujahrs-Ausflug zum Schrein brachen sie früh auf, was Izzy nicht komisch erschien, da er davon ausging, sie wollten einfach den Mittagsstau vermeiden. Jedoch steuerten sie nach ihrem Besuch nicht ihr zu Hause an, sondern fuhren Richtung Arakawa, um schließlich vor dem Yanaka Friedhof anzuhalten. Auf seine Frage hin, was sie hier vorhätten, entgegnete seine Mutter nur, dass sie ihm etwas zeigen wollten und während Tentomon rätselte, beschlich Izzy eine Ahnung, was das sein sollte. Und es bestätigte sich.  
Recht zentral, an einem lichten, hellen Fleck stand ein Grab mit der Aufschrift IZUMI. Das Grab seiner leiblichen Eltern stand vor ihm. Und während Tentomon, im Kapuzenpulli und Baseballkappe zwischen Izzy und dem Grab hin und her staute, wusste Izzy nicht, wie und was er fühlen sollte. Seine Mutter Kae wollte etwas zu ihm sagen, aber ihr Mann hielt sie davon ab.  
„Izzy...", rief Tentomon schließlich und zog seinem Partner am Hosenbein. „Sag doch, was du hast."  
„Nichts, Tentomon, nur – Warum sind wir hier?", fragte er, als er sich zu seinen Eltern umdrehte.  
„Nun, es war nicht zu übersehen, dass du Fragen hast, Koushiro", erklärte sein Vater. „Ich fürchte nur, dass wir dir auf die meisten keine Antwort geben können. Und Tote können leider nicht reden."  
Nachdenklich senkte Izzy den Kopf und wieder zum Grab. Ein Bund Blumen lag darauf. Izzy kannte sich nicht damit aus, aber würde auf Prunkwinden tippen. Sie waren strahlend gelb, auch wenn die Blumen schon in sich zusammenfielen. Sie lagen vielleicht seit zwei Tagen hier.  
„Sind die von euch?", fragte Izzy, seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf, da bemerkte Tentomon einen kleines, eingerolltes Stück Papier an dem Band, dass auch die Blumen zusammenhielt. Er versuchte mit seinen Gliedmaßen danach zu greifen, doch aufgrund des Mangels an Fingern konnte Tentomon das Paper nicht aufrollen. Dies übernahm schließlich Izzy und las laut vor:  
„ _Denn Zeit ist Leben. Und das Leben wohnt im Herzen._ Was ist das?"  
„Klingt wie ein Zitat aus einem Buch", meinte Izzys Vater, während seine Mutter ruhig nachdachte, woher sie diese vertrauen Worte schon einmal gehört hatte. „Und wer hat das dahin gelegt?"  
„Hm. Gelbe Mondblumen. Dieses Zitat...", murmelte Izzys Mutter weiter. „Wenn ich raten müsste, dann waren das Toukos Eltern. Also deine Großeltern."  
„Ich habe Großeltern?", fragte Izzy und schämte sich kurz, da er fand dass die Betonung und die Formulierung ziemlich falsch rüberkam. Klar hatte er Großeltern, die Eltern seiner Adoptiveltern lebten beide noch (und waren genauso warmherzig und stolz auf ihn). Richtig gewesen wäre, _ich habe_ leibliche _Großeltern?._  
Seine Mutter nickte daraufhin.  
„Ja."  
„Kennst du sie?"  
„Ein wenig", begann sie und wollte auch erst nicht weiter reden, aber sie sah die Neugierde in Izzys Augen aufblitzen. „Dein Großvater war Offizier bei der Marine. Die Eltern deiner Mutter waren sehr streng zu ihr. Einmal verschwand Touko einen ganzen Tag, da war sie elf. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie einfach mit ihren Freunden weglief oder ob ein Verbrechen dahintersteckt, aber seitdem wurden ihre Eltern noch strenger. Sie haben stets an ihrer Leistung rumgenörgelt, obwohl sie höflich und immer gute Noten hatte. Erst als sie deinen Vater kennenlernte blühte sie auf."  
Aus Izzys Hals kam ein leises und unterdrücktes _Oh_ und gleichzeitig erfüllte ihn Scham, weil er nichts anderes herausbekam wie das. Er spürte Mitleid und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie es wäre, würde er so mit seinen Eltern im Clinch stehen, konnte es aber nicht. Und doch schien alles darauf hinzudeuten, dass seine Mutter sich trotz solcher Eltern durchsetzte. Sie muss stark gewesen sein.  
„Die Freunde deiner Mutter starben sehr jung. Sie hatte Angst, ihr könnte das auch passieren. Also setzte sie durch, dass, sollte ihr etwas geschehen, du nicht zu deinen Großeltern kommst, sondern zu uns."  
„Dein Vater Yosuke war schon seit der Oberstufe auf sich allein gestellt. Seine Eltern starben früh. Und weil kurz vor deiner Geburt unser Sohn starb, wollten sie uns mit der Patenschaft eine kleine Freude machen. Yosuke sagte, wir würden die besten Pateneltern der Welt sein", erklärte Masami Izumi weiter. Er starrte auf den Grabstein und glaubte Yosuke dort sitzen zu sehen und wie er Marienkäfer oder Glühwürmchen beobachtete, so wie in all den Sommern in ihrer Kindheit. Kae ging in die Knie und ihre Hand berührte den Stein.  
„Touko wollte, dass ihr Kind in einer Familie aufwächst, wo es zu dem werden und an das glauben kann, was es möchte, nicht wie Erwachsene es von ihm verlangen. Touko mochte ihre Familie nicht. Sie kam oft zu mir nach Hause und war so glücklich darüber, weil meine Eltern sie wie ein Familienmitglied behandelten. Sie wollte nie, dass ihr Kind so aufwachsen muss. Touko meinte stets, dass sie und ihre Freunde in einer Generation aufwuchsen, die durch das Streben nach Ruhm und Status immer liebloser wurde. Die Erwachsenen waren kalt und Kinder nicht mehr wie ein Symbol ihrer Eitelkeit. Ich kann es nicht bestätigen. Vielleicht weil ich Glück hatte. Oder sie nur viel Pech. Sie wollte, dass du ein kluger und weiser Mensch wirst, der all die Liebe erfährt, die man braucht. Das war ihr das Wichtigste."  
Langsam schwebte ihre Hand regelrecht zum Grab. Es war zwar sehr kalt, aber sie versuchte sie vorzustellen, dass sie Toukos Hand hielt. Die Bäume raschelten ziemlich laut, aber binnen weniger Sekunden verstummten sie wieder, ansonsten hörte man nicht viel. Es war wenig Besuch, so gut wie niemand war in der Nähe und Kae erleichterte das.  
„Touko war meine beste Freundin und wir haben zusammen viel erlebt. Ich möchte nicht glauben, ihr ihren Sohn weggenommen zu haben. Schließlich wollten deine Eltern nur das Allerbeste für dich."  
„Das ist sehr liebevoll von euch", seufzte Izzy. Es lagen sogar ein wenig danach, als bibberte seine Stimme vor Rührseligkeit. Izzys Adoptiveltern rührten diese Worte ebenso, nur Tentomon schien zu wissen, dass dieses _euch_ eventuell auch an jemand anderen gerichtet war.  
„Aber macht euch keine Gedanken. Ihr habt mich niemanden weggenommen und wenn meine Eltern wirklich solche Menschen waren, würden sie das auch nicht denken. Ich habe einfach zwei Eltern. Das ist alles."  
„Och Izzy...", schluchzte Tentomon und seine Augen wurden nass und glänzend (und sich Masami Izumi noch wunderte, da er nicht wüsste das Käfer weinten könnten).  
„Tentomon, wieso weinst du nun?", fragte Izzy sein Partner-Digimon.  
„Ich freue mich nur immer, wenn du solche Dinge offen sagst. Du klingst so erwachsen."  
Schüchtern und zurückhaltend lächelnd rieb Izzy seinem Digimon über den Panzer, dann über den Kopf, solange er das Wimmern hörte. Er brauchte eine Weile um festzustellen, dass dieses leise Wimmern viel zu hoch für Tentomon war, geschweige denn, dass es von ihm kam. Zuerst dachte er an ein kleines Kind, dass vielleicht um verstorbene Großeltern trauerte, aber Izzy sah niemanden in der Nähe, von dem dieses Wimmern hätte kommen können.  
„Was ist denn, Koushiro?"  
„Hört ihr das nicht?", fragte Izzy und sah sich weiter um. Niemand war in der Nähe, die anderen Besucher waren viel zu weit weg und keiner davon sah wie ein kleines Kind aus. Hinter dem Grab seiner Eltern war nur Gestrüpp und Izzy schaute eigentlich nur dahinter um sich sagen zu können, alles in nächster Nähe genau unter die Lupe genommen zu haben, nicht in der Erwartung, dass dort etwas sein könnte. Aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt.  
Hinter den Grab, wo eigentlich nur dichtes Unterholz war und kahle Sträucher, entfalteten sich gelbe Mondblumen, die nicht vertrocknet oder erfroren waren, was für die Lage und vor allem für die Jahreszeit absolut ungewöhnlich war. In den Ranken, die sich um sich selbst drehten kauerte ein kleines Tier. Izzy wusste intuitiv, dass es ein Digimon war, wenn er sich aber auch nicht erklären konnte, wie es dahin kam.  
„Das ist ein Pichimon", stellte Tentomon fest, als er um die Ecke flog, um zu sehen was Izzy gefunden hatte. Auch seine Eltern stellten sich dazu und sahen sich überrascht das Digimon an, dass einem Fisch ähnelte.  
„Momo..."  
Pichimon schluchzte und weinte. Dann bemerkte es die drei Menschen und das Insekten-Digimon. Es schrie auf und winselte. Dabei rief es weiter nach Momo.  
„Hey, wir machen dir nichts. Na, komm her", sagte Tentomon sanft und griff nach dem Baby-Digimon, dieses aber zwang sich sofort aus dem Griff. Pichimon sprang an Tentomon vorbei und über den Stein. Statt aber wegzurennen, verkroch es sich einfach auf die andere Seite des Grab, lehnte sich daran und hielt dabei die Flossen vor sein verheultes Gesicht.  
„Momo... Momo...", jammerte es weiter, während es sich, ängstlich wie es war immer mehr einrollte. Die Izumis und Tentomon wagten es noch einmal näher heran zu gehen, doch Pichimon heulte auf, so blieben sie schließlich in ihrer Bewegung stehen, um dem Digimon nicht noch mehr Angst einzujagen. Und wieder nur sagte es nur diesen einen Namen.  
„Warum sagt es nur Momo?", fragte Tentomon. „Wer ist das?"  
„Vielleicht sein Partner? Ob es jemanden abhanden gekommen ist?", fragte sich Izzy und kam zu der Überlegung, dass es vielleicht einem der Kinder gehören könnte, das zuvor die Saat der Finsternis eingepflanzt bekam. Nachdem die Saat und MaloMyotismon, der dieses ganze Chaos des letzten halben Jahres zu verantworten hatte nicht mehr waren bekamen auch sie alle Digivice und Digimon. So überlegte sich Izzy, wie er das Digimon einsammeln und herausfinden konnte, wer von diesen Kindern sein Partner war. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass eines der Kinder Momo hieße.  
Kae hingegen, das bemerkte allerdings nur ihr Mann Masami driftete mit ihren Gedanken ab, während Pichimon dabei weiter nach Momo rief und sie kam zum Schluss, dass das so zufällig wirkte. So gewollt, von Touko höchstpersönlich um ihrer Freundin eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Dieses Digimon, dass wie ein Meerestier aussah und nach Momo rief. Ihre Lieblingsblumen und dann noch dieses Zitat aus ihrem Lieblingsbuch, dass ihr immer ein Lächeln zauberte, egal wie traurig sie war.  
„Momo und die Zeitdiebe...", murmelte Kae Izumi. Ein Wind wehten von der Seite, der für die Jahreszeit doch recht warm war. Nässe traf ihre Haut. Vermutlich Tau von den Bäumen und doch dachte sie an Regen. Touko mochte Regentage und den Mond. Der Mond lenkte das Wasser und die Gezeiten, aber ob der Mond auch die Zeit lenkte? Ob Meister Hora da oben war und die Zeit lenkte, so wie das Wasser? Ein Freund von ihr, der ausländisch aussah, stimmte ihr zumindest zu, dass die Zeit ein Er war. Vielleicht waren das die gleichen, wenn es auch andere Bücher war, denn Zeit sei allgegenwärtig.  
Kindliche Gedanken aus kindlichen Köpfen, die untermauerten dass Touko nicht nur nüchtern und rational war, so wie Izzy oft, sondern dass sie eine Traumwelt hatte, fernab der Erwartungen der Eltern.  
Es war alles so zufällig. Viel, viel zu zufällig. Und da Kae Tentomon und die Digiwelt nun kannte und zu was sie fähig waren, glaubte sie auch nicht mehr an Zufälle.  
„Vielleicht ist das weit hergeholt, aber Touko war ein begeisterter Leser von Michael Ende. Sie hat ihr ganzes Potenzial in die Meeresbiologie gesteckt, aber diese Bücher haben sie immer wieder... wie soll ich sagen, gefesselt. In der Oberstufe schrieb sie eine Arbeit über Ende und sein Buch Momo und die Zeitdiebe. Touko liebte als Kind diese Geschichte."  
„Mama, auf was genau möchtest du hinaus?", harkte Izzy nach. Doch seine Mutter antwortete ihm erst nicht, sondern trat näher an Pichimon.  
„Dass dieses Digimon vielleicht Touko sucht."  
Ohne auf die Verwirrung ihres Sohnes, seinem Digimon oder ihres Mannes Rücksicht zu nehmen ging Kae Izumi vor dem Digimon auf die Knie. Ängstlich wie es war, legte es seine Flossen auf sein Gesicht und weinte hinter diesen weiter. Pichimon zitterte, vor Kälte und vor Angst vor diesem fremden Menschen (woher es überhaupt zu begreifen schien was ein Mensch war reichte die Komplexität seines Denkvermögens noch nicht). Dann, als es verstand dass diese Menschenfrau ihm nichts tun würde, öffnete es sie nassen, großen und runden Augen.  
„Suchst du Touko? Kennst du die Geschichte von Momo? Bist du ein Freund?"  
„Momo... Freund. Freund. Ka... Kas.. Kassio..."  
„Ja, Kassiopeia. Das ist Momos Freund", erklärte Kae Izumi, obwohl sie sich gar nicht so sicher war ob dass, was sie sagte stimmte. Sie wusste nur, dass Kassiopeia eine Schildkröte war und als sie sich daran erinnerte, kehrte eine Erinnerung an ihre Freundin zurück. Ein Jahr nach dem Wunderland-Vorfall besuchte ihre Klasse das Aquarium in Shinagawa und obwohl Touko dort immer sehr gerne hinging, lächelte sie an diesem Tag nicht einmal. Als sich dann alle in Gruppen teilten und Schulaufgaben machen sollten, verschwand Touko. Kae fand sie schnell wieder. Ihre Freundin saß weinend in einer Ecke und auf die Frage, was sie denn hätte drückte Touko sich nur sehr rätselhaft aus. Die großen Meeresschildkröten hätten etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Einige hatten Muster auf ihren Panzer, die mit ein wenig Fantasie wie Kanjis aussahen und es erinnerte sie so sehr an die Schildkröte Kassiopeia. Aber _ihr_ Kassiopeia sei nicht hier. _Ihr_ Kassiopeia sei auch keine Schildkröte. Er war ein Meeresgeschöpf. Weniger eine Schildkröte, wenn aber auch ein Reptil. Er konnte sprechen. Er war schüchtern. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich. Sie weinte immer, wenn sie am Meer war. Ihre Eltern erlaubten ihr nicht alleine dort hinzugehen, obwohl sie es so gern hatte. Sie hatte Albträume. Sie hatte Angst. Vor einem _Krieg_. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Freund. Sie hatte am Meer schon einen Freund verloren, noch einen ertrug sie nicht. Doch keiner hörte ihr zu.  
Natürlich sah dieses Baby-Digimon nicht wie eine Schildkröte aus, aber eben wie ein Meeresgeschöpf. Und wenn Toukos Freund Kassiopeia war und dieses Digimon Momo suchte, konnte laut Kaes Einschätzung nur eine Verbindung bestehen.  
Das Pichimon knabberte leicht an seinen Flossen vor Nervosität, während es an Momo dachte und auch anfing sich zu erinnern, dass seine Momo kein Mädchen mit schwarzen, zottigen Haaren war. Seine Momo hatte kupfernes Haar und trug Zöpfe, aber ihre Augen waren genauso schwarz. Genau wie Momo machte sie sich viele Gedanken. Hörte zu. Immer nett, aber einsam. Der Junge vor ihm sah ihr ähnlich. Sehr sogar. Auch das Alter war gleich. Und wenn Pichimon nicht wüsste, dass das vor ihm ein Junge und Momo schon lange nicht mehr war würde es glauben sie stehe vor ihm. Doch Momo war...  
„Momo... Tou... ko. Touko. Touko! Warum...? Warum... hast du... Wo bist du, Touko? Touko! Toooukooooo!", heulte das Baby-Digimon lauthals. Tentomon ging zu dem Digimon hin, nahm es an sich und war anschließend überfordert, dass das Pichimon nun noch lauter weinte. Also drückte Tentomon Izzys Mutter das Pichimon in die Hand und erst dann wurde es leiser. Sie wippte es etwas.  
„Ist gut, ist schon gut", sagte sie behutsam. Nun wimmerte Pichimon nur noch.  
„Nehmen wir es mit, Izzy?"  
„Na, auf jeden Fall", antwortete Izzy. „Vielleicht bekommen wir dann heraus, wie es hierher gekommen ist. Und hier in der Kälte können wir es nicht lassen."  
Auf Pichimon fokussiert rang Izzy sich dazu auf dem weinenden Digimon seine Hand entgegen zu halten. Er strich ihm leicht über den Kopf und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Pichimon sah zu Izzy auf und war schließlich mucksmäuschenstill. Pichimons noch unterentwickeltes Bewusstsein machte ihm noch einmal klar, dass dieser Mensch nicht Touko war, aber der Knabe sah ihr so ähnlich. Schwache Bilder und verständliche Laute kehrten in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Könnte man sie sich ansehen wüsste man nicht genau, was wirklich eine Erinnerung war und was davon nur ins Gedächtnis gerufene Illustrationen von Michael Endes Kinderbuch.  
Pichimon hob die Flossen und streckte sie nach Izzys aus, bis Tentomon neben Izzys erschien. Da erinnerte sich Pichimon, dass es das Gesicht kannte, ja, es war Toukos Gesicht, aber er kannte dieses Kind. Es war älter geworden, aber es war dieser Digirittter und dieses Digimon, die ihm und seinesgleichen einst im Wege standen.  
MetalSeadramons Erinnerungen kehrten wieder zurück.  
Pichimon knurrte erst und schoss ohne Vorwarnung Seifenblasen auf Izzy und Tentomon. Izzy musste nur ein Stück zur Seite gehen, aber die Seifenblasen trafen Tentomons Augen und weil es so entsetzlich in den Augen brannte, ging er zu Boden.  
„Uijuijuijui, das brennt, das brennt, das brennt -!"  
„Hier, Tentomon, ich helfe dir", sagte Izzys Vater. Mit einem Taschentuch versuchte er vorsichtig die Lauge aus Tentomons Augen zu tupfen. Nach wenigen Sekunden ging es ihm wieder besser.  
„A-A-Also wirklich!", schimpfte Tentomon empört, während Pichimon das Insekten-Digimon weiter anknurrte.  
„Wir haben es doch nur gut gemeint", schimpfte Izzy schließlich. Da Pichimon aber nichts zu bedauern schien, drehte Kae das Digimon mit dem Gesicht zu sich.  
„Das war nicht nett von dir. Tentomon hat es nur gut gemeint. Also sei nett zu Toukos Jungen und zu seinem Digimon", tadelte sie das einstige MetalSeadramon. Pichimon gab noch ein kurzes, abgehacktes Knurren von sich, bis die Worte in seinem Kopf ankamen und er sich Gedanken über die Bedeutung machen konnte. Dass Kae Izumi es wegen seines trotzigen Verhaltens ausgeschimpfte wie Tante Rhody einst vergaß es dabei schon wieder. Einzig und allein um was sich seine Gedanken kreisten war Toukos Kind. Toukos Kind, Touko hatte ein Kind, ein Kind, Touko hatte Familie, Touko hatte -  
Pichimon fing wieder an zu heulen und es war so schrill und erschütternd, dass die gesamte Familie Izumi mitsamt Tentomon zusammenfuhr. Auch Kaes Versuche es durch leichtes Hin- und Herschaukeln zu beruhigen brachten nicht viel.  
„Was machen wir nun? Sollen wir es wirklich mit nach Hause nehmen?", fragte Izzys Vater, während Izzys Mutter sich weiter auf das Baby-Digimon konzentrierte.  
„Sollen wir nicht versuchen seinen Partner zu finden?", fragte Tentomon.  
„Ich glaube, das erübrigt sich, Tentomon", meinte Kae bedrückt. Bis sie anfangen konnte sich zu erklären, verstummte Pichimon kurz, dafür wurde ein anderer Ruf hörbar, der aber weiter vom Ort des Geschehens entfernt war. Izzy hörte es kurz nach Pichimon, seine Eltern wurden erst darauf aufmerksam, als das Baby-Digimon sich aufrichtete und in die Richtung rief. Dieser wehleidige Ruf erinnerte an ein hungriges Katzenbaby, dass seine Mutter suchte. Und auf diesen Ruf folgte wieder ein Gegenruf, genauso herzzerreißend wie der den Pichimon von sich gab.  
„Hört ihr das?"  
„Ob das noch ein Digimon ist?", fragte Izzys Vater.  
„Wartet hier, ich geh nachsehen", sagte Tentomon und zwang sich aus dem Pullover, um über die Gräber schließlich hinwegzufliegen. Im Flug verlor er auch seine Kappe, dies ignorierte Tentomon aber und versuchte den Ursprung des Rufens festzustellen. Er landete immer wieder zwischen ein paar Gräbern, sah sich um und flog weiter. Für einen Moment verschwand Tentomon aus dem Blickfeld der Izumis. Aber nach kurzer Zeit, wenn es auch überaus unhöflich war, rief Tentomon zu ihnen hinüber.  
„Izzy! Izzy, ich hab's!"  
„Was hast du entdeckt?", rief Izzy zurück, aber es kam erst keine Antwort, die er aber auch nicht brauchte, da Tentomon schon wieder zurückflog und schon aus der Ferne sah man, dass er etwas in den Armen hielt, deren Form man nicht wirklich gut umschreiben konnte. Nun aus nächster Nähe wirkte es immer noch eigenartig, aber bekannt. Es war rötlich und hatte drei Hörner. Und es war lebendig.  
„Noch ein Baby-Digimon?", fragte Masami Izumi.  
„Ja. Das hier ist ein Punimon", erklärte Tentomon, während er das weinende Baby-Digimon hochhielt. Dieses bemerkte Pichimon. Sie sahen sich an. Erst schienen sie geschockt. Dann verwirrt. Schließlich überfordert. Und letztlich fingen sie wieder an ziemlich laut zu weinen. Kae Izumi wippte Pichimon wieder ein wenig, dass es sich beruhigte und Tentomon, genauso überfordert wie die beiden Baby-Digimon machte es ihr nach, in der Hoffnung es brachte etwas. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, nahm Izzy Tentomon Punimon ab.  
„Wo hast du es gefunden, Tentomon?"  
„Oh, etwas Abseits."  
„Auch bei einem Grab?", fragte Masami und Tentomon nickte, wobei man erwähnen musste, dass er sich irrte. Denn das Grab, wo Tentomon Punimon fand war leer.  
„Und was für ein Name stand auf den Grab? Weißt du das noch?", fragte Izzy.  
„Ja, habe ich. Und du wirst es nicht glauben, aber da stand ICHIJOUJI."  
„Ichijouji? Ob das ein Verwandter von Ken ist?", fragte Izzy überrascht. Kae Izumi kannte den Namen Ichijouji, aber Ken selbst nicht. Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr sehr gut an jenen Wunderland-Fall. Es war zu lange her und vieles kam nie an die Öffentlichkeit. Alles was sie wusste, wusste sie nur von Touko. Aber sie erinnerte sich, dass insgesamt drei Kinder aus ihrer Grundschulklasse in diese Sache verwickelt waren. Neben Touko war da noch ihr ausländisch-aussehender bester Freund dabei. Er wirkte immer, als träumte er vor sich hin (weswegen Touko ihn immer aufzog) und nach dem Wunderland-Vorfall bekam dieser Junge einer sehr unterkühlte Ausstrahlung. Irgendwie gruselig. Er wechselte die Schule ein paar Monate später. An seinen Namen erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr. Amane? Amano?  
Der andere war jener Junge, der damals verschollen blieb. Nach über zwanzig Jahren hatte die Familie ihn wohl endlich für tot erklären können. Und Kae war sich auf einmal sehr sicher, dass Kouta, der damals verschwand mit Nachnamen Ichijouji hieß.  
„Koushiro, hast du deinen Laptop dabei?", fragte Izzys Mutter mit trockener Stimme.  
„Ja, er liegt im Auto."  
„Gut. Du musst etwas für mich nachschauen. Ich sag dir alles, an was ich mich noch erinnere. Und ihr kommt mit", sagte Kae noch zu den Digimon. Pichimon wimmerte, ebenso Punimon in Izzys Armen und wie Tentomon verstand er nicht, was seine Mutter vor hatte. Ehe sie sich auf dem Weg zum Auto machten, kamen ihnen andere Besucher entgegen und erzählten, dass man komische Wesen fand und wollten dies der Friedhofs-Verwaltung melden. Es geschah am anderen Ende des Friedhofs. Dort waren die Gräber der Morikawa-Zwillinge.

𝅗𝅥

Das Jahr 2003 begann wie 2002 endete, mit Minustemperaturen und dichten Wolken. Yuki roch und schmeckte diese bestimmte Note in der Luft, wenn die Wolken kurz vor ihrem Einbruch standen. Sie hoffte auf Schnee, dass hatte sie gestern schon, aber bisher vergebens. Ihre Hoffnung blieb, dass sie am Abend die kalten Flocken auf ihrem Kopf spüren durfte. Doch bisher bekam sie nur beißende, aber kurze Windböen zu spüren und der einzige nähere Wärmepunkt war Kari, die neben ihr herlief.  
„Schade, dass das Konzert abgeblasen wurde", sagte Kari bedauerlich. „Dabei hast du so fleißig geübt."  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich bekomme irgendwann schon meine Gelegenheit."  
„Was ist überhaupt vorgefallen?", fragte Kari, obwohl sie ahnte, was vorgefallen war.  
„So wie ich es verstand, vermutete man ein Leck in einer Gasleitung, weswegen die Leute nach und nach in Ohnmacht fielen. Das gibt zwar kaum Sinn und ein solches Leck wurde auch nicht gefunden, aber man hat trotzdem alle Gäste auf eine Vergiftung untersucht. Wir kamen alle kurz vor zwölf nach Hause."  
„Und? Hattet ihr eine Vergiftung?"  
„Nein. Aber wir waren erschöpft. Als ich gegangen bin, schliefen Mama und Dinah noch. Jetzt musst du das hier ausbaden." „Ach, was. Ich begleitete dich gerne."  
Kari lachte und Yuki lachte zurück. Gatomon folgte den beiden Mädchen, aber sie hielt größeren Abstand und lief langsamer hinterher. Die Tatsache, dass ein blinder Mensch Gatomon eher wahrnahm als jedes wachsame Digimon fand sie unheimlich. Nebenbei fragte sich Gatomon auch, wie Kari und die anderen versuchen wollten die Digimon vor diesem Mädchen zu verbergen. Veemon und Armadillomon traute sie zu, dass sie keine Sekunde die Klappe halten konnten. Gatomons einziges Trostpflaster blieb, dass der Hund nicht hier war.  
„Wen besuchen wir eigentlich? Deine Oma?"  
„Großmutter ruht bei ihrer Familie in Hokkaido. Wir besuchen meinen Vater", erklärte Yuki. Kari blieb kurz überrascht stehen und ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie Yukis Vater ja nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob das jemals ein Gesprächsthema war. Wenn, dann war es zu lange her.  
„Oh, entschuldige", sagte Kari betrübt und senkten den Kopf. Auf dem Gehweg bildete sich Frost. Die Straße 319 wirkte, obwohl sie mitten in Minato waren fast leer. Kari vermutete, die Stadt hatte sich von der Macht der Dunkelheit noch nicht erholt und ihre Bewohner genauso.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er tot ist."  
„Du hast auch nicht gefragt."  
„Das hätte ich aber tun sollen, oder?"  
„Wieso? Ist es denn so wichtig?", fragte Yuki und neigte den Kopf dabei leicht zur Seite. Kari kam sich schrecklich taktlos vor, obwohl nichts an Yukis Erscheinen den Eindruck erwecken ließ, sie dachte irgendwas Böses oder Nachtragendes.  
„Ist er schon lange tot?"  
„Im März sind es acht Jahre."  
„War er krank?"  
„Nein. Er wurde von einem Zug erfasst."  
Yuki holte für ihren nächsten Satz Luft. Zwar legte sie als nun Zwölfjährige keinen Wert mehr drauf, aber sie hatte immer darauf gewartet, das zu sagen. Nicht nur überzeugt, sondern mit absoluter Sicherheit:  
„Es war ein Unfall", sagte Yuki schließlich, das änderte an Karis mitleidendes Gesicht nicht viel und ihr tat es augenblicklich Leid. „Ich hätte wohl anders reagieren sollen. Sorry Kari, wenn dir nicht wohl dabei ist. Ich hätte doch mit jemand anderen gehen sollen."  
„Nein. Schon gut. Ich werde nur schnell sentimental."  
„Du bist nur zu einfühlsam. Aber so was ist in Ordnung", entgegnete Yuki, aber entschied nächstens Mal doch ihren Großvater zu bitten. Aber er machte bisher auf Yuki nicht den Eindruck, als ob er bereit wäre vor das Grab seines Sohnes zu treten und es würde sicher noch eine Weile dauern. Yuki hatte in den letzten Monaten, in der die Fähigkeit komplexer zu denken sich entfaltete begonnen Fragen zu stellen und sie wollte zu gern die Beziehung zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Großvater verstehen. Die Seite und die Lage ihres Vaters kannte Yuki, aber weil Großvater Großvater war, war sie es ihm auch schuldig sich seine Sicht anzuhören. Das hätten ihr der Jabberwock und der Schwarze König beigebracht und weder Masato noch Asami waren sich wirklich sicher, was das hieß.  
Masato sagte nur es war mehr wie schwierig zwischen ihnen. Yuki fragte, ob er streng war und ja, er war streng zu Hisaki. Wenn er schon ein Kuckuckskind hatte, dann sollte es wenigstens nicht auffallen und ruhig dasitzen. Anders aber wie bei den Morikawa-Zwillingen oder Touko Nakatani hatte Masato ihn nie im Genick gepackt oder geohrfeigt (außer einmal, als Hisaki den Bogen überspannte). Er hatte den Jungen einfach ignoriert. Er ermahnte ihn mit bebender Stimme und wütenden Blicken, wenn Hisaki nur an etwas dachte, womit er auffallen könnte und ansonsten schenkte Masato ihm keine Beachtung, sondern dachte sich den Jungen einfach weg, was mal leichter, mal schwerer war, obwohl Hisaki zumindest als Kleinkind versuchte Zuwendung von seinem Vater zu bekommen. Irgendwann setzte sich Hisaki, da war er vier, an das Klavier seines Vaters und spielte. Oft genug hatte er Masato dabei beobachtet und schien es allein dadurch gelernt zu haben. Der Junge hatte Spaß und gab sich Mühe. Masato erwischte ihn dabei und Hisaki, am Klavier sitzend wartete auf eine Reaktion. Es musste nicht zwingend ein Lob sein, auch eine Belehrung wie schrecklich seine ersten Versuche klangen oder dass er seine Finger falsch benutzte wäre in Ordnung gewesen.  
Stattdessen aber entschied sich Masato gar nichts zu sagen und Hisaki in sein Zimmer zu schicken. Wenn sich ihr Großvater sogar recht erinnerte, begann Hisaki danach abwesender zu werden und sich in Kinderbücher und in seine Fantasie zu flüchten. Vermutlich hatte er nach diesem Ereignis aufgegeben auf väterliche Zuwendung zu hoffen.  
Yuki fragte, warum ihr Großvater ihn dann überhaupt aufgezogen und sich nicht von Großmutter hat scheiden lassen. Er sagte, dass es nicht wegen dem Kind, sondern wegen Mio war. Er sah es als Pflicht ihr gegenüber. Außerdem hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, seine alte Sandkasten- wie beste Freundin allein mit einem Säugling irgendwo in einer kleinen Wohnung, ohne jede Unterstützung in der Großstadt zu wissen. Kollegen waren anderer Meinung, aber er konnte das nicht. Es wurde ihm erst Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit klar und gezeigt hatte er es selten, aber er liebte sie. Bis er dies aber im Ansatz sagen konnte, war Mio vom Krebs bereits zu geschwächt.  
Auf die Frage, ob er Hisaki hasste wurde er etwas ausweichend. Dann verneinte er es. Er erklärte es Yuki wie folgt – er hätte den Jungen nie in einen Brunnen geworfen oder ausgesetzt. Doch wäre Hisaki beim Spielen unachtsam auf die stark befahrene Straße gelaufen, hätte Masato überlegen müssen, ob er diesem Kind nachrennt oder ob er einfach etwas zögern sollte. Hisaki wusste, dass sein Vater so dachte, genau wie ihm irgendwann klar wurde, dass sein Vater nicht sein Erzeuger war.  
Yuki wurde schlecht davon. Ihr Großvater fragte, ob sie angewidert sei und Partei für ihren Vater greift. Sie sagte nur, sie verstehe es nicht, aber verachten würde sie ihren Großvater nicht. Dann fragte Yuki Masato, ob er sich je vorstellen könnte, ob es zwischen ihm und seinen vermeidlichen Sohn je Vergebung geben könnte. Doch er meinte nur, dass sich darüber Gedanken zu machen sei unmöglich und verschwendete Zeit.  
Aber wenn es möglich wäre, warf Yuki ein. Wenn er von den Toten auferstehen und vor ihm stehen würde, was dann? Und mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass Hisaki wohl kurz vor seinem Tod freiwillig mit seinem Vater reden wollte und nur mit ihm, sagte er nichts dazu. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Zu stur und zu stolz. Nun wusste Yuki, von wem ihr Vater das hatte.  
„Heeeeey! Hey, Kari, wartet auf uns!", rief ein Junge hinter ihnen. Der zunehmenden Lautstärke nach näherte er sich den beiden Mädchen. Yuki hörte die Schritte auf dem Asphalt des Bürgersteigs. Auch, dass es mehrere waren. Sie ging davon aus, dass es Karis Clique war, von der sie schon so viel erzählte und es handelten sich dabei wirklich um Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K. und Ken. Das die Digimon mit dabei waren sah nur Kari, auch wenn sie sich wie Gatomon eher seitlich und verborgen hielten, um von anderen Personen nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
„Davis? Woher wusstest ihr, wo ich bin?"  
„Tai hat es uns verraten", erklärte er grinsend. „Und wir dachten uns einfach wir begleiten euch, um anschließend zum Schrein zu gehen."  
„Und wir haben mehr Zeit deine Freundin kennen zu lernen", sagte Yolei freundlich und wollte dem blassen, blonden Mädchen die Hand reichen, bis Davis sich vor sie drängelte und als erstes nach Yukis Hand griff, im Glauben er wirkte damit zuvorkommender und könnte so bei Kari punkten.  
„Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Daisuke Motomiya, aber sag ruhig Davis. Kari hat uns schon etwas über dich erzählt und das du blind bist stört uns absolut nicht."  
„Oh, musste das jetzt sein, Davis? Das war taktlos", brummte Cody beschämt hinter ihm, während sich T.K. sich erst nur an den Kopf fasste. Yuki aber fing an zu kichern.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm. Er ist ehrlich und ich mag Leute, die ehrlich sind", erklärte Yuki schief lächelnd, während sie Davids Hand festhielt und dabei noch den Arm bis zu den Schultern abtastete, um sich ein grobes Bild von seiner Statur zu machen, während dieser es ohne weitere Fragen zuließ.  
„Danke, du bist echt cool."  
„Jetzt lass mich auch mal, Davis!", motzte Yolei, und drückte Davis zur Seite, woraufhin er zu schimpfen begann. „Ich heiße Miyako Inoue, aber nenn mich Yolei! Ich bin 12 Jahre und geh in die sechste Klasse, meine Sternzeichen sind Zwilling und Pferd und meine Hobbys sind unter anderem Computerspiele und Reisen." „Inoue... kommt mir bekannt vor der Name", erzählte Yuki, etwas überrascht von Yoleis überschwänglichen Art, aber ihren doch sanften Händedruck zu urteilen, war sie eine liebe Person. „Hat deine Familie ein Geschäft in Odaiba?"  
„Ja, meinen Eltern gehört der Drogeriemarkt in der Nähe der Westpromenade."  
„Ah, stimmt, jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Der ist ganz in der Nähe von Mamas Arbeitsplatz. Sie holt öfter was von dort wenn sie Mittagspause hat."  
„Wo arbeitet sie denn?"  
„Sie ist Floristin. Sie arbeitete gar nicht weit von euch in einem Blumenladen, der sich auf Ikebana spezialisiert hat."  
„Ist ja irre, dann arbeitet deine Mama für die Mutter von Sora, was ein Zufall", freute sich Yolei und Yuki erwidert die Freude mit einem Lächeln, auch wenn sie nicht wusste wer Sora war.  
„Sora ist eine Freundin, die schon zur Mittelschule geht. Sie gehört auch zu unserer Gruppe", erklärte T.K., als er Yukis Verwirrung bemerkte und griff ebenfalls nach ihrer Hand. „Takeru Takaishi, freut mich sehr. Nenn mich T.K."  
Yuki nickte freundlich und wie bei Davis und Yolei auch, hielt Yuki die ihr entgegengehaltene Hand fest und tastete den Arm ab. Cody stand erst etwas resigniert neben T.K., bis dieser ihm mit einem Kopfnicken signalisierte, dass er ruhig vortreten sollte.  
„Ich bin Iori Hida, freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte er sehr höflich und gewohnt zurückhaltend und genauso nahm er auch Yukis Hand. An der Größe dieser merkte sie schon, dass Cody kleiner und jünger wie die anderen war (genauso wie sie an seinen rauen Hände bemerkte, dass er Kendo oder irgendeinen anderen Sport in dieser Art nachging) und versucht etwas in die Knie zu gehen, um möglichst auf Augenhöhe mit ihm zu sein, was sie jedoch nicht ganz richtig abschätzte.  
„Freut mich auch, Iori", sagte sie freundlich und hoffte, das holte ihn etwas auf der Reserve. Tatsächlich entspannte sich die Hand in ihrer und erst dann berührte Yuki ihn an Arm und Schulter. Weil man Cody die Verlegenheit im Gesicht ansah, kicherten Davis, Yolei und T.K. etwas. Ken und Kari, die still geblieben waren hielten sich zurück.  
„Cody, seit wann so schüchtern?"  
„Grinst nicht, Davis. Ich habe eben noch nie jemanden getroffen, der blind ist", verteidigte sich Cody, dann widmete er sich wieder Yuki. „Du darfst übrigens mich auch beim Spitznamen nennen, wenn du willst. Entschuldige, wenn ich unhöflich war."  
„I wo. Und auf dein Angebot komme ich gern zurück."  
Nun auch zwängte sich Ken durch die Menge, der ebenso schüchtern, vielleicht sogar noch schüchterner wie Cody Yuki die Hand reichte, sich das aber weniger anmerken ließ.  
„Und ich bin Ken Ichijouji. Kari hat viel von dir erzählt und ich es freut mich auch deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
Yukis Lächeln verschwand kurz. Sie murmelte Kens Namen noch einmal für sich selbst und für ihr Erinnerungsvermögen. Sie kannte den Namen, sie hatte ihn in der Vergangenheit gehört und sie war sich sogar sicher, dass ihr Vater der war, der den Nachnamen öfter in den Mund nahm, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr im welchen Zusammenhang. Ken sah ihr an, dass ihr sein Name nicht fremd schien, vermutete aber sie überlegte einfach nur, ob er dieses Wunderkind war, dass noch vor einem knappen halben Jahr in aller Munde in Odaiba war.  
„Yuki?", rief Kari nach ihr ein wenig besorgt. „Ist was?"  
„Ach, nein. Ich hab nur wieder Tag geträumt", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lachen. Geschenkt bekam sie ein Lachen von aus allen Richtungen, weniger um sich über Yuki zu amüsieren, sondern ihre gute Laune an diesen wenn auch kalten Neujahrstag ihren Lauf zu lassen. Die Digimon hingegen, in einem Gestrüpp, dass fast keine Blätter trug, aber ein dichtes Netz aus schwarzen Ästen besaß und mit genügend Abstand zu der Truppe sitzend hatten gemischte Gefühle.  
„Sie scheint ganz nett zu sein", stellte Veemon für sich fest.  
„Ja, ich glaube auch", stimmte ihm Wormmon zu. Hawkmon nickte erst schlicht, bemerkte aber dann, dass Gatomon zu der Gruppe rüber stierte wie eine Katze, die eine Maus ins Visier nahm.  
„Was ist los, Gatomon? Du schaust so ernst."  
„Ach, nichts", schnaubte sie.  
„Ich kenne diesen Blick. Hast du was gegen das Mädchen?", fragte Patamon.  
„Nein, es - Sie hat mich nur erschreckt. Sie ist blind und hat dennoch gemerkt, dass ich ihr und Kari die ganze Zeit gefolgt bin."  
„Das ist interessant", meinte Armadillomon.  
„Das ist gruselig. Kari meinte, alle Blinden entwickeln so etwas wie einen siebten Sinn."  
„Stille Wasser sind eben tief."  
„Hey, sie gehen weiter", rief Veenmon auf, als die Gruppe Kinder die Straßenseite wechselten und rannten ihnen mit etwas Abstand hinterher.  
Die Pfade um den Aoyama Friedhof waren zu jeder Jahreszeit ein Hingucker. Im Frühling waren es die zartrosa Kirschblüten, im Sommer gelbgrüne Blätter, die im Herbst feuerrot wurden. Nun im Winter, an einen Tag wie diesen lag Schnee auf Ästen, Büschen und Gräbern. Auch wenn die Straße den Schnee bereits grau und matschig färbte, war er hier auf dem Friedhof nahezu unberührt und reinweiß. Andere Besucher liefen an ihnen vorbei, waren auf den Weg zu ihrem Totenbesuch am Neujahr oder verließen den Ort gerade. Für halb drei nachmittags Anfang Januar war es doch recht dunkel und am Himmel waren nur Wolken, doch allein diese zarte Schneedecke zu sehen vertrieb jede Melancholie.  
„Wen besuchen wir denn?", fragte Cody nach einer Weile, während er sich umsah und hinter sich die Digimon sah, die ihnen möglichst unauffällig folgten. Da die Büsche so dicht wie die Schneedecke waren, bemerkte sie auch vorerst niemand.  
„Wir gehen meinen Vater besuchen. Er ist gestorben, als ich vier war.", erklärte Yuki und Cody reagierte zuerst mit einem bedrückten „Oh", woraufhin Yuki fragend die Augenbrauen hob. „Ist dir das unangenehm?"  
„Nein. Es ist nur, mein Vater ist auch verstorben. Ich war damals auch sehr jung."  
„Das tut mir sehr Leid", sagte Yuki bedauernd, aber sie lächelte auch gleich wieder, wenn auch zurückhaltend. „Sollen wir ihn auch besuchen gehen? Ist er auch hier?"  
„Wie? N-nein. Mein Vater ist auf einem anderen Friedhof. Meine Mutter, mein Großvater und ich haben ihn heute schon besucht", erzählte Cody weiter und rieb sich über die Augen. Allerdings war dieser Besuch nicht am frühen Morgen, sondern noch mitten in der Nacht gewesen, gerade als er aus der Digiwelt kam. Nach jenem Abend. Nach jenem Kampf. Seine Freunde hatten ihn begleitet und waren dabei, als er ein altes Foto von seinem Vater, zusammen mit seinem Freund Yukio Oikawa auf den Grabstein legte.  
„Dann gehen wir ein anderes Mal zusammen."  
„Ist es denn in Ordnung für dich, wenn wir alle dabei sind, Yuki?", fragte T.K. sie anschließend. „Wir kennen uns ja erst seit ein paar Minuten. Ist das nicht ein wenig makaber?"  
„Ach, I wo. Papa hat sich immer gefreut, wenn ich Freunde nach Hause gebracht habe. Ich denk mal nicht, dass er im Jenseits plötzlich seine Meinung geändert hat."  
„Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Yolei und schaute dabei von links, nach rechts und wieder nach links.  
„Hier rechts von uns am Wegrand müsste eine kleine Steinmauer sein. Die müssen wir entlang gehen, bis zu einem Pfad, der unter einem Baum durchführt, dann sind wir fast da."  
„Ah, ich sehe es schon", rief Yolei auf, mit den Händen über ihren Augen, die sie zukneifen musste, da das viele Weiß in den Augen trotz wenig Licht doch weh tat, dann nahm sie Yuki an die Hand und zog sie schnell mit sich.  
„Hey, wartet mal!", rief Davis ihnen nach und rannte den beiden Mädchen sofort hinterher.  
„Leute, wir sind hier auf einem Friedhof", motzte Kari und Yolei blieb mit Yuki auch sofort stehen, dann Davis direkt hinter den Mädchen. Der Grund war aber nicht die Predigt, sondern war Yuki ganz von selbst stehen geblieben und stand mit offenen Mund da, ohne aber Yoleis Hand loszulassen. Für einen Moment glaubte Yuki gespürt zu haben, dass etwas nach ihr griff. Eine Hand. Eine kalte, knochige Hand, die aber zu schwach war um sie zu packen und es daher nur schaffte sie zu streifen. Yuki glaubte aber noch viel mehr etwas gehört zu haben. Sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie rief oder was für eine Stimme das war – männlich oder weiblich, hoch oder tief, jung oder alt, es war ihr unmöglich das festzustellen –, aber sie hörte sie. Nicht mit den Ohren, sondern in ihrem Kopf, die ständig rief  
 _(Alice!)_  
„Hört ihr das nicht?", fragte Yuki, obwohl sie bereits ahnte, dass keiner außer ihr das hörte.  
„Nein. Wir hören nichts. Was hast du?"  
„Lauf weiter, Yolei! Rechts, links und wieder links, da ist Papas Grab!", forderte Yuki sie auf, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Yolei fragte auch nicht, sondern lief weiter mit Yuki an ihrer Hand. Ehe sie abbog, warnte sie das blinde Mädchen vor, rief laut „Nach rechts!" und verschwand mit ihr unter zwei kahle Bäume und zwischen die Gräber. Von Entsetzen und Verwirrung am Boden angewurzelt rührte sich Davis nicht, auch als seine Freunde an ihm vorbei rannten und den beiden Mädchen folgten, erst als ihn auch die Digimon überholten fing er sich und rannte hinterher.  
Yolei folgte Yukis Wegbeschreibung ohne ihr Tempo zu verringern, auch wenn Besucher, die ihnen begegneten irritiert und teilweise erzürnt nachsahen.  
„Jetzt nochmal links", rief Yolei zurück, nahm schließlich eine scharfe links Kurve und blieb dann plötzlich stehen, ohne Yuki vorzuwarnen, was zur Folge hatte dass Yuki ihr in den Rücken lief.  
„Oh, tut mir Leid, tut mir Leid, habe ich dir wehgetan?", entschuldigte sich Yuki, doch Yolei ließ ihre Hand los und sagte nur:  
„Pscht. Da ist etwas."  
Yuki hörte die anderen, die näher kamen und abgesehen von Schritten, Schnee und Wind hörte sie tatsächlich etwas. Es war gar nicht so weit weg und wenn sie richtig schätzte, war es gar nicht einmal so weit vom Grab ihres Vaters entfernt. Es war sogar direkt an seinem Grab. Der Frost zeichnete Muster in den grauen Stein und erweckte den Anschein, dass dort sehr filigrane, weiße Pflanzen das Grab überwucherten. Und mitten auf diesem Grab, an der Tafel mit der großen Aufschrift AMANO kauerte mutterseelenallein ein Poyomon.  
„Das...", rutschte es Yolei heraus, aber sie hielt sich rechtzeitig den Mund zu. Ihre Freunde wie auch ihre Digimon hatten sie schließlich eingeholt und auch ihnen fiel das weinende Digimon sofort auf. Dass ihre Gruppe sich vergrößert hatte bemerkte Yuki nicht, sie konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf dieses Wimmern.  
„Alice... Dummkopf! Dummkopf! Du... Ich... wieder alleine... Alice! Aliihiiice...!", weinte das Poyomon lauthals. Die Gruppe schaute sich um, fragend woher dieses Poyomon kam. Da es nicht in der Digiwelt war, sondern hier musste es demzufolge eigentlich jemanden gehören. Doch in ihrer Nähe war sonst niemand. Die nächsten Besucher waren zu weit fort, ohnehin zu alt und schienen auch nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, als suchten sie etwas.  
„Was glaubst du, wie es hierhergekommen ist?", flüsterte Yolei zu Ken, aber er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber Alice ist vielleicht sein Partner."  
„Aber warum ist es dann alleine hier?", fragte sich Cody. „Ob es sich verlaufen hat?"  
„Was genau ist _es_ denn?", fragte Yuki und abrupt schwiegen die drei. Hawkmon, Armadillomon und Wormmon schauten zu ihren Partnern auf, genau wie sie nicht wissend, wie sie Yuki das nun erklärten. Kari überlegte sich bereits eine Ausrede – ob sie Poyomon als Kleinkind verkaufen könnte? – bis ihr ein Leuchten in Yukis Manteltasche auffiel. Das etwas in ihrer Manteltasche wärmer wurde spürte Yuki erst nicht, dafür war der Stoff zu dick. Aber sie hörte die Töne ihrer Spieluhr, steckte ihre Hand in die Manteltasche und holte ihre geschlossene Faust wieder heraus, die Melodie von Vivaldis Winter deutlich hörbar.  
„Was hast denn da, Yuki?", fragte Kari, jedoch gab ihr Yuki keine Antwort. Sie öffnete ihre Hand schlicht, langsam wie eine Blume, die von der Morgensonne wachgerüttelt wurde und offenbarte der Gruppe das über zwanzig Jahre alte Digivice, dass sich optisch aber in keinster Weise von dem Digivice von Tai oder den anderen Digirittern unterschied. Die Gruppe um Yuki atmete erschrocken auf.  
„E-Ein Digivice?"  
„Du hast auch ein Digivice?", riefen Kari und T.K. perplex, dann sahen alle zu Poyomon und nochmal zu Yuki. „Dann gehört dieses Poyomon vielleicht dir."  
„Dann heißt das, du bist ein Digiritter! Genau wie wir!"  
„Hä, was?", ächzte Yuki bei Davis' Jubel und er klopfte ihr einmal auf die Schulter.  
„Wir sind Digiritter. Jeder Digiritter hat auch ein Digivice. Das ist der Beweis, dass du auch zu uns gehörst."  
„Und wenn das Poyomon hier wartet, kann es nur dein Partner sein", erklärte Ken, doch weil Yuki nicht reagierte wie erwartet, dachte er schon, er hätte etwas Falsches gesagt. Im Grunde reagierte Yuki gar nicht. Wormmon saß derweil auf Kens Schulter, sah in das Gesicht des Mädchens und konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass er so dicht an ihr dran war, sie ihn aber nicht bemerkte. Selbst wenn sie nicht blind wäre, hätte Yuki Wormmon wirklich nicht wahr genommen, ihre ganze Konzentration richtete sich auf das Weinen in ihrer Nähe. Selbst über die Tatsache, dass Kari und ihre Freunde wussten, was ein Digivice und ein Digimon war sah sie hinweg. Poyomon war interessanter. Ein Digimon, direkt am Grab ihres Vaters, dass aber nicht seinen richtigen Namen aussprach. Sondern seinen Decknamen von einst, aus der Zeit im Wunderland.  
Könnte...  
„Das ist nicht mein Digivice", sagte Yuki wie weggetreten und sprang auch nicht auf die Verwirrung unter den Kindern an.  
„Das gehört dir nicht? Aber es leuchtet doch."  
„Es gehört mir nicht, Kari. Meine Spieluhr gehört Papa."  
Umgeben von der Gruppe Kinder, die nicht ganz dem zu folgen schienen, was Yuki sagte ging sie auf das Grab zu. Die Spitze ihres Blindenstabs berührte erst eine hochabstehende Wurzel und von dort aus musste sie fünf Schritte gehen, um dann genau vor dem Grab ihres Vaters zu stehen und auch dort, wo dieses Weinen herkam. Dieses Wimmern war herzzerreißend. Das Digimon rief weiter das Synonym ihres Vaters, aber doch fühlte Yuki in ihrem Herzen, dass dieser Ruf indirekt auch an sie gerichtet war. Sie stand vor dem Grab und hörte dem Weinen zu.  
Nun bemerkte das Poyomon auch Yuki und man erkannte das Aufblitzen eines Funken von Erinnerungen in seinem Gesicht. Es sah Yuki stumm und mit leicht geöffneten Mund an. Poyomon kannte dieses Gesicht. Es war ein sehr vertrautes Gesicht, mit dem es aber nichts negatives verband (oder zumindest nicht viel negatives). Ein Menschenkind mit blonden Haar und hellblauen Augen, dass es einst zum ersten Mal in einer verschneiten Winternacht traf. Nach und nach setzten sich die Teile wieder zusammen.  
Im selben Moment, als Schneeflocken nicht nur von den Bäumen sondern auch vom Himmel fielen dämmerte ihm der Name, doch wusste Poyomon, dass es nicht der Name dieses Mädchens war. Das Mädchen sah wie Alice aus, hieß aber...  
„Yuki... no...", murmelte Poyomon, seine Knopfaugen wurden dabei größer. Überrascht davon ihren Namen zu hören sagte weder Yuki, noch irgendwer anders etwas. Wieder sagte es mit hoher Stimme:  
„Yu... kino. Yukino..."  
Langsam ging Yuki vor dem Grab ihres Vaters auf die Knie, beobachtet von den Digirittern, die sie aber ausblendete. Sie nahm den Handschuh ihrer rechten Hand ab und tastete sich vor. Der Boden unter ihren Fingern war mit Frost bedeckt, aber sie versuchte weiter das Wesen zu finden, dass nach ihr rief. Sie hörte das unterdrückte Winseln genau vor sich, ansonsten tat das Baby-Digimon nichts weiter, als mit seinen runden Knopfaugen zu starren.  
Ihre Finger stießen schließlich auf einen weiche, aber nicht kalte Oberfläche. Dieses Etwas vor ihr hatte die Konsistenz einer pelzigen Qualle. Erst berührte Yuki das Digimon nur mit den Fingerkuppen, schlicht um zu prüfen wie es reagieren würde. Und weil es eben nichts weiter tat wie nur zu starren legte Yuki schließlich ihre ganze Hand um das Digimon, dann auch die linke. Die Kreatur vor ihr hatte keine wirkliche stabile Form und war ohne jegliche Konturen. Es war einfach glatt und kalt. Die Empfindung alleine weckte keine Erinnerungen, vielmehr die Aneinanderreihung von bekannten Situationen, die sich einst an einem warmen Sommertag ereigneten, an dem es aber auch (wenn auch nicht hier in der Stadt) zu schneien begann und der Schnee brachte fremde Kreaturen mit in diese Welt.  
Es sprach sie beim vollen Namen an, obwohl sie ihm oft genug gesagt hatte, er soll das nicht machen. Es saß hier und rief Alice, obwohl er doch wusste, wie Alice wirklich hieß. Er ließ sich anfassen, obwohl er Anfassen gar nicht mochte, aber er beschwerte sich kaum, weil sie es war. Und nicht zuletzt spielte ihr Digivice die Wintermelodie, einfach so aus heiterem Himmel. Kurz empfand sie ihre Blindheit sogar als Segen, denn hätte sie normal sehen können, vielleicht wäre es ihr gar nicht aufgefallen. Man sah mit dem Kopf, sagte ein Lehrer einmal, als er erklärte wie das Auge eigentlich funktionierte. Da ihre Augen nicht mehr wirklich funktionierten, suchte Yuki nach Alternativen. Für Yuki waren nicht nur Ohren und Hände ein Organ der Sinne wahrnahmen, das Herz gehörte auch zu jenen Mitteln und sie war sicher, in diesem Moment mit ihrem Herz sehen zu können. Sie war sicher in dieser unförmigen und schlichten Gestalt _sein_ Gesicht gesehen zu haben, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Moment, nicht länger wie ein Augenklimpern.  
„Onkelchen? Bist du es?", fragte Yuki vorsichtig. Ihre Stimme war heißer und überwältigt davon ihn tatsächlich wiederzusehen kamen ihr beinah die Tränen.  
„Du bist es... Ich wusste es. Du warst doch da. Und das gestern Abend – warst du das auch? Bis du wieder zurückdigitiert? Du bist so klein... Was hast du angestellt?"  
Der weiße Rauch ihres Atems hüllte das Baby-Digimon ein, als Yuki es näher an ihr Gesicht drückte. Es fühlte sich nicht nach ihm an, auch roch sie nicht seinen erdigen Grabgeruch mit einem Hauch Wildblumen und Laub, aber Yuki war sich trotzdem sicher, dass das Onkelchen war.  
„Du _kennst_ dieses Digimon?", fragte Ken und Yuki nickte in Poyomons Richtung.  
„Natürlich. Das ist Onkelchen. Ich würde ihn immer wiedererkennen."  
„Und wieso nennst du dieses Digimon so?", fragte Yolei.  
„Weil er mein Onkel ist! Er ist Papas Freund aus der Digiwelt."  
„Wie bitte, sein Freund?", ächzten mehrere Stimmen, aber diese Stimmen waren Yuki fremd. Es waren die Digimon der Digiritter, die ihr Staunen nicht rechtzeitig ausbremsen konnten und losbrüllten, obwohl Ken wie auch Davis und T.K. noch versuchten ihren Digimon den Mund zuzuhalten. Aber zu spät.  
„Hier sind noch mehr Digimon? Es... sind doch Digimon?", fragte Yuki, verschreckt dass aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich so viele Stimmen und Schritte kamen. „S-seid ihr die Digimon von Kari und ihren Freunden? Sagt nicht, ihr seid die Digimon gewesen, die man an Heiligabend in der Nähe von Fuji TV gesehen hat."  
Die Digimon sagten erst nichts. Zwar wurden sie ertappt, aber ihre Order war ja eigentlich nicht aufzufallen. Doch ertappt war ertappt und da Yuki Digimon bereits zu kennen schien, machte das Versteckspiel auch keinen Sinn mehr.  
„Schon gut. Sagt ruhig Hallo", meinte Kari seufzend, wenn sie sich auch ein wenig ärgerte, für was sie sich die ganze Planung gemacht hatte, um ihre Digimon vor Yuki geheimzuhalten. Die Digimon ging ohne zu zögern auf das Mädchen zu, doch Yuki, normalerweise nicht scheu versteifte sich und hörte erst auf, als sie Poyomon wimmern hörte. Es fror und Yuki lockerte ihren Wollschal, um das Baby-Digimon darin einzuwickeln.  
Sie hörte mehrere Paar Füße, die alle vor ihr stehen blieben, aber Yuki konnte nicht abschätzen, wie viele es waren. Es waren Digimon, doch was für Digimon? Zwar dachte Yuki nichts böses, da sie nicht davon ausging dass Kari oder einer ihrer Freunde mit zwielichtigen Gestalten verkehren würden, aber ein Bild von ihnen konnte sie sich nicht machen. Sie kannte schließlich nur zwei Arten von Digimon – Onkelchen und den Herr Jabberwock und sie konnte nicht behaupten dass einer von ihnen ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse war.  
„Ich bin Veemon."  
„Gestatten, Hawkmon."  
„Ich bin Armadillomon."  
„Und ich heiße Wormmon."  
„Nenn mich Patamon."  
„Und mich Gatomon", sagte jedes Digimon nacheinander. Yuki schwieg weiter, streckte aber langsam ihre rechte Hand nach den Digimon aus, die vor ihr im Halbkreis standen. Mehr wie Kälte spürte sie nicht, bis sie eine andere Hand spürte, kleiner wie ihre eigene. Dann eine zweite, eine dritte. Insgesamt waren es schließlich sechs. Yuki spürte Schuppen und Krallen, kleine Finger und klobige Hände, sogar Federn und auch Pelz. Bei letzteren dachte sie an Dinah, wusste aber erst nicht warum, da sich diese Hand nicht wie die Pfote eines Hunds anfühlte.  
„Leute?! Hey, Leute!", rief jemand und die sechs Digimon sprang erschrocken zurück zu ihren Partnern, während Yuki ihre Hand zurücknahm und wieder um das wimmernde Poyomon legten. Der Schreck legte sich, als man feststellte dass es Izzy und Tentomon waren, das dann in ein Stirnrunzeln überging, als man zusätzlich feststellte, dass die beiden mit Baby-Digimon beladen waren. Izzy selbst hielt Pichimon im Arm, auf seinem Kopf saß ein Yuramon, dessen kleine Ranken sich an den Haarsträhnen seines Aufpassers festhielten. Ein Nyokimon und ein Botamon saßen auf seinen Schultern. Tentomon trug ein Punimon und ein Pabumon mit sich rum. Und alle sechs Baby-Digimon weinten und jammerten wie das Poyomon zuvor.  
„Izzy? Was machst du hier?"  
„Das wollte ich euch fragen", entgegnete er T.K. „Ich bin nur dem Signal meines Digivices gefolgt."  
„Und wo hast du diese Digimon her?", fragte Ken.  
„Ich habe mit meinen Eltern den ganze Yanaka Friedhof abgeklappert. Und diesen hier genauso. Wir haben sie gefunden", ächzte er und fragte sich noch, wo seine Eltern abgeblieben waren. Sie wollten auf die Baby-Digimon im Auto aufpassen, doch diese Digimon waren getürmt und Izzy gefolgt, während er auf die Suche ging. Vermutlich wanderten sie im Nordteil des Friedhofs umher, während Izzy mit Tentomon und den Baby-Digimon allerdings in den Südteil gelaufen war.  
„Wir sind schon den ganzen Tag unterwegs", ächzte Tentomon. Er stürzte fast zu Boden und befreite sich von seinem zusätzlichen Gewicht. Die Baby-Digimon waren nicht schwer, aber ihr Gezappel kostete Tentomon Mühe sie zu transportieren und dabei keines fallen zu lassen. Auch Izzy setzte die anderen vier auf dem Boden ab, die gleich zu Punimon und Pabumon stürmten. Zusammengekauert standen die sechs Baby-Digimon da, wimmerten und starrten die Menschen und Digimon an, die um sie herum waren. Ihrer Erinnerungen waren sie zwar vorerst beraubt, aber ihr Instinkt sagte ihnen, dass sie diese Kinder und diese Digimon kannten und dass es absolut nicht gut war hier bei ihnen zu sein. Vor Angst kauerten sie sich noch mehr zusammen. Veemon und Armadillomon gingen sofort auf sie zu, aber als die sechs Baby-Digimon aufschrien, blieben die beiden erschrocken stehen.  
„Na, na, ist doch gut, wir machen euch nichts", sprach Hawkmon zu ihnen, aber ihr Geplärr hörte nicht auf.  
„Izzy. Diese Digimon. Was hat -"  
„Einen Moment noch", unterbrach Izzy Cody, noch leicht erschöpft von seiner Stadttour. „Zuerst – ich such jemanden, der Amano heißt. Habt ihr zufällig Gräber gesehen, wo dieser Name draufsteht?"  
Ohne etwas zu sagen zeigten die Digiritter zu Yuki und Poyomon. Izzy sah erst nur das Grab hinter ihr, wo auch groß AMANO zu lesen war und noch bevor er fragen konnte, ob sie hier ein Baby-Digimon gefunden hätten, sah er Poyomon in den Armen des blonden Mädchens.  
„War es hier am Grab gewesen?", fragte Izzy in die Runden und alle nickten.  
„Genau wie die anderen. Wir hatten also Recht, Izzy", sagte Tentomon. „Mit diesem Poyomon sind es also sieben."  
„Gehören sie vielleicht zu einem der Kinder, die die Saat der Finsternis injiziert bekam? Wäre zumindest das naheliegenste", schlussfolgerte Yolei.  
„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht", erklärte Izzy sofort. „Ich habe mir die Namen notiert, die auf den Gräbern standen, an denen wir sie gefunden haben und ich bin auf eine Verbindung gestoßen."  
Aus seiner dunkelgrauen Umhängetasche zog Izzy seinen Laptop heraus. Er stand aus Standby, also brauchte Izzy auch nicht lange um die Dokumente und Dateien aufzurufen, die er zeigen wollte. Neben ein paar Text-Dokumenten, die Izzy sich für Randnotizen anlegte und einer großen PDF-Datei, zeigte er Zeitungsausschnitte und Bilder, teils stark verpixelt (auch wenn Izzy sich die Mühe gemacht hatte die Qualität zu verbessern), die er nach langen Internetrecherchen fand. Darunter Fotos von sieben Kindern, etwa in dem Alter wie die Digiritter selbst.  
„Ich habe etwas über eine Sache recherchiert, die sich der Wunderland-Vorfall nennt. Das war am 1. August 1979. Genau zwanzig Jahre bevor..."  
Izzy zögerte. Er bemerkte, dass die Baby-Digimon zu ihm aufsahen, auch Pichimon. Nach all den Informationen und diesen nahezu erschreckenden Parallelen setzten sich Theorien in seinem Kopf zusammen und irgendwie wurde Izzy flau im Magen, wenn er daran dachte. Er würde ja gern sagen, dass es einfach Hunger sei. Es war jedoch keiner, dass wusste er.  
„Was war da, Izzy?", fragte Kari nachdrücklich.  
„Damals verschwanden sieben Kinder spurlos und tauchten erst am nächsten Tag verwirrt wieder auf."  
„Und es fehlte einer von ihnen", unterbrach Ken Izzy. „Es konnte nur sechs gefunden haben."  
„Ja. Genauso war es", bestätigte Izzy doch erstaunt, obwohl ja auf einem der Gräber Kens Familienname stand.  
„Du hast von diesem Vorfall gehört, Ken? Was weißt du noch?", fragte Yolei.  
„Mein Vater erzählte mir erst vor kurzem von meinem Onkel. Er war auch in diesen Vorfall verwickelt. Er ist der Junge, der damals nicht gefunden wurde."  
„Ich wusste, dein Name kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Yuki nun. Ihren Kopf drehte sie dabei in die Richtung, von der aus sie Kens Stimme hörte. Yuki sah Ken so ernst an und der Winkel ließ glauben, sie fokussierte ihn streng, obwohl er doch wusste, dass sie das nicht konnte.  
„Du bist also der Neffe von Kouta."  
„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Ken vorsichtig und Yuki schenkte ihm ein kurzes Nicken.  
„Mein Vater war sein Freund. Papa war ebenfalls eines der Kinder des Wunderland-Falls", erklärte Yuki. Aus verschiedenen Richtung hörte sie ein „Oh". Izzy ging näher auf Yuki zu. Er achtete nicht auf ihre Binde am Arm, er bemerkte auch so, dass mit ihren Augen etwas nicht stimmte, da sie an ihm vorbeistarrte.  
„Hat er gesagt, was damals genau passiert ist?"  
„Nicht genau. Papa las mir oft die Geschichten von Alice im Wunderland vor. Das war seine Lieblingsgeschichte. Aber manchmal, wenn die grauen Gedanken seinen Kopf überrannten, nahm er Worte in den Mund, die so im Buch nicht vorkamen. Er redet von einer fremden Welt und er benutzte oft das Wort Krieg. Und er sprach oft vom Schwarzen König. Dieser sei sein Freund."  
Das Poyomon im ihrem Arm zitterte und nieste einmal laut. Fester drückte Yuki das Digimon an sich.  
„Erst vor drei Jahren habe ich verstanden, dass Papa nicht vom Wunderland redete, sondern von der Digiwelt."  
„Vor drei Jahren sagst du? Doch nicht in diesem Sommer?", wiederholte Kari und tauschte Blicke mit T.K. aus und dann mit Gatomon und sie schienen dieselbe Idee zu haben. Vielleicht, so dachten beide, war unter Myotismons Truppen noch ein auserwähltes Digimon dabei und es erging ihm ähnlich wie Gatomon. Doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, welches Digimon es hätte sein können.  
„Genau das habe ich befürchtet", seufzte Izzy, auch wenn er es aussprach, als wäre die Theorie, die er während der Recherche und beim Einsammeln der Baby-Digimon in den letzten Stunden aufstellte absolut absurd und fern jedes logischen Denkens. „Vor den Souveränen gab es also schon einmal Digiritter. Die Kinder des Wunderland-Falls waren die allerersten Digiritter."  
Staunen, wenn auch zurückhaltend. Münder standen auf. Herzen machten einen kräftigen Schlag während Gedanken die Köpfe der Digiritter so schnell durchströmten, dass einem schlecht werden konnte.  
„Wenn es schon Digiritter gab, warum haben sie euch damals nicht gegen diese ganzen bösen Digimon geholfen?"  
„Weil sie tot sind, Davis. Alle", erklärte Izzy weiter und hielt Davis den Laptop entgegen, damit er einen besseren Blick auf die Artikel werfen konnte. Er überflog sie nur, aber in den meisten ging es um merkwürdige Unfälle im öffentlichen Straßenverkehr. Ein sehr ausführlicher Artikel über den mysteriösen Tod des Sohnes eines Firmenleiters während einer Operation. Auch die Bilder der Kinder sahen er und die anderen Digiritter sich an. Ein Kind auf dem Bild für eine Vermisstenanzeige sah sogar Ken ähnlich. Dieser erkannte den älteren Bruder seines Vaters gleich.  
„Und ihre Digimon? Haben die Souveränen oder Gennai erwähnt, wo sie sein könnten?", fragte Davis weiter und nur mit viel Zögern, Unbehagen und einem flüchtigen Blick zu Pichimon sagte Izzy weiter:  
„Ja und Nein. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass sie lebten – bis wir kamen."  
„Izzy...", sagte Kari und klang zwar ernst, aber auch als hätte sie Angst. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich und so wie sie Izzy ansah, könnte man meinen sie wollte ihm verbieten etwas auszusprechen, was makaber, vulgär oder gar blasphemisch wäre. Aber Izzy hatte nach seiner Zeit in der Digiwelt und danach gelernt unangenehme Dinge anzusprechen, gerade wenn die Faktenlage so eindeutig war.  
„Es war bisher nur eine Theorie, aber so wie es aussieht und dem, was Azulongmon uns erzählte -"  
„Bitte, Izzy. Ich hatte diese Vermutung auch, also bitte sag mir, dass ich mich irre."  
„Kari...", sagte Yolei fast lautlos, als er sah wie Karis Augen plötzlich glasiger wurden. Daraufhin schwieg Izzy nur, klappte seinen Laptop zu, was für Kari als Bestätigung reichte.  
„Izzy, sag nicht, dass Azulongmon Recht hat. Sag nicht die Meister der Dunkelheit... Das... Ich - ich will nicht glauben, dass wir die Digimon von anderen Digirittern getötet haben!"  
„Sie waren unsere Feinde", rief T.K. energisch dazwischen und dann sah er sich die Baby-Digimon noch einmal genauer an. „Sie haben die Digiwelt ins Chaos gestürzt. Izzy, sind diese Digimon hier etwa die Meister der Dunkelheit? Du hast die Gräber dieser ersten Digiritter deswegen gesucht, weil sie wiedergeboren wurden? Willst du uns das sagen?"  
„T.K., ich vermute nur -"  
„Sind sie es oder nicht?!"  
Auf Yuki achtete in diesem Moment niemand. Nur Davis und auch Ken bekamen mit, wie das Gesicht des Mädchens noch blasser wurde und entgleiste, als sie das hörte. Es war kein allzu großer Schock, schließlich hatte Yuki geahnt, was für eine Sorte Vampir Onkelchen war. Das zu hören jedoch, bestätigt zu bekommen, was für ein Chaos er angerichtet und dabei anderen schadete, ohne jede Rücksicht war noch einmal eine andere Schippe.  
„Sie wollten uns umbringen. Wir hatten damals keine Wahl", erklärte T.K. weiter, ohne dass seine Stimmlage nachließ, stattdessen klang er weiter wütend. „Entweder sie oder wir und mit uns wäre die gesamte Digiwelt mit untergegangen!"  
„Es waren Digimon wie unsere", protestierte Kari weiter mit gedrückter Stimme.  
„Und sie hatten menschliche Partner, genau wie unsere Digimon, dass hat sie aber auch nicht davon abgehalten uns anzugreifen. Hast du plötzlich Mitleid mit ihnen?"  
„Nein, aber wenn es so ist, dann hätte es vielleicht auch andere Möglichkeiten gegeben."  
„Welche Möglichkeit? Weißt du noch, wie Piedmon uns fast vom Spiralberg geworfen hätte? Was hätten wir in dieser Situation anders machen sollen?"  
„Ich... I-Ich weiß es nicht!" gab Kari zu, auch wenn ihre Antwort sie nur mehr deprimierte und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen  
„Jetzt hört doch mal auf damit. Eure Diskussion führt doch zu gar nichts", mischte sich schließlich Yolei ein, Cody stimmte ihr zu.  
„Sie hat Recht. Momentan sind sie Baby-Digimon, also werden sich auch niemanden so schnell schaden können."  
„Und was ist, wenn sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder zu Mega-Digimon werden?", konterte T.K.  
„Aber wenn das stimmt, was Izzy und Kari sagen... Vielleicht haben sie sich geändert und sind deswegen auch wiedergeboren worden."  
„Und wenn nicht?"  
Schweigen. In die Diskussion und die moralischen Fragen vertieft merkte erst keiner, wie Punimon zu weinen aufhörte, als der Name Piedmon fiel. Als es so darüber nachdachte, war ihm als sagte der Name ihm irgendetwas. Also dachte es weiter nach, soweit es in diesem Stadium möglich war und es wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sich bei dem Namen sogar direkt angesprochen fühlte.  
Und wie es so den Kindern beim weiterdiskutieren zusah und sich dann die Digimon zu den Kindern ansah erinnerte es sich wieder. Punimon gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich. Auch Botamon und die anderen Baby-Digimon, dieses Geräusch galt aber Punimon. Die fünf Baby-Digimon, die um Punimon standen schienen ihren Gitarristen ebenfalls wieder erkannt zu haben und sich auch wieder an die miesen Spielchen zu erinnern, die er mit ihnen trieb, um seine angeblichen Freunde an der Leine zu halten. Wären sie auf ihren zuletzt erreichten Leveln, hätten sie vermutlich gekämpft. Als Baby-Digimon aber war der Adrenalin zu niedrig und ihre Kräfte zu stark reduziert. Außer Seifenblasen kannten sie keinen Angriff und außer dass die Augen brannten brachten sie nichts. Das hinderte sie aber nicht daran Punimon anzuknurren und die Zähne, wenn sie denn schon welche hatten zu fletschen. Punimon ließ sich zwar davon einschüchtern und gurgelte etwas, was wohl ein Versuch sein sollte sich zu erklären, auch wenn er kein einziges Wort zu standen brachte. Nur Quieken, Zischen, Knurren, Brummen und wieder Quieken. Pabumon ging sogar so weit, dass es Punimon anrempeln wollte, aber das Digimon sprang weg, fiel hin und fing kurz darauf an zu jammern und sogar fast zu weinen. Und seine fünf Kameraden (Poyomon sah nur zu und ihm war noch nicht so bewusst, was es denken sollte) bekamen plötzlich beim seinem Anblick Gewissensbisse. Erinnerungen. Sie wollten gern wütend auf ihn sein, doch es ging einfach nicht. Er hatte ihnen etwas schrecklich angetan, doch mussten sie sich eingestehen – soweit das kognitiv in dem Stadium möglich war – sie hätten wohl nach dem allen ähnlich gehandelt, wären sie so voll Neid und Hass gewesen. Und als ihnen das klar wurde, mussten sie gestehen, dass sie außer Hass letzten Jahre vor ihrer Vernichtung nichts anderes Gefühl hatten.  
Auf Punimons Geplärre hin hörten die Digiritter auf zu streiten und umkreisten die Baby-Digimon. Und überfordert wimmerten Nyokimon, Yuramon, Pabumon, Pichimon und Botamon schließlich auch.  
„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihnen?", fragte Cody, aber es kam nur Geseufze aus allen Richtungen. Die Baby-Digimon richteten sich derweil auf die anderen Digimon, die mit diesen anfänglichen Versuchen Kontakt aufzubauen nicht umzugehen wussten. Patamon und Gatomon gingen sofort auf Abstand, Veemon, Hawkmon und Armadillomon standen nur betrübt daneben, da ihnen die Baby-Digimon eher Leid taten, die Geschichten aber über ihre vergangenen Verbrechen sie verschreckten. Wormmon hingegen schaute nicht weg. Um genau zu sein schaute er nur auf Punimon. Er schien sich in Punimons großen, nassen Augen regelrecht zu spiegeln, obwohl sie auch den Anschein erweckten, als sei da mehr. Wormmon dachte trotz der Kälte, Nässe und dem Schnee der runter kam an den Sommer.  
„Pency? Pency, du bist es!", jubelte Wormmon aufgeregt und sprang von Kens Schulter. Der Name Pency löste in Punimon erst nichts aus und auch das Wormmon kam ihm erst nicht bekannt vor. Die anderen Baby-Digimon um Punimon herum warteten und schauten fragend und Punimon dachte weiter angestrengt nach, während Wormmon noch voller Erwartung und mit ausgestreckten Ärmchen und großen Augen dastand. Es sollte aber nicht allzulange dauern, bis Punimon sich zu erinnern schien. Die Erkenntnis schlug ein wie ein Blitz und beseitigte jeden Zweifel. Es wusste, wer und was dieses Wormmon war und sprang dem Insekten-Digimon schließlich entgegen.  
„Ich habe dich so vermisst, Pency."  
„Du kennst dieses Digimon?", fragte Veemon und dann wurde Wormmon klar, dass er vermutlich einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
„Ja... Also..."  
„Wormmon. Gibt es da etwas, was wir wissen sollten?", harkte Ken nach und ging in die Knie, um näher bei seinem Digimon zu sein. Punimon spähte für einen kurzen Moment zu Ken, versteckte sein Gesicht aber gleich wieder. Er sah _ihm_ zu ähnlich, dass ertrug Punimon nicht. Es wusste jedoch nicht, wer _ihm_ war.  
„Hum... Hump... Hump... y..."  
Wormmon strich dem Baby-Digimon mit den kurzen Armen, die nur eine Kralle statt Finger hatten über den Kopf.  
„Weißt du, Ken -"  
Wormmons Gesicht wirkte ernst. Sehr ernst sogar. Dass Worrmmon nicht mehr nur das schwache Würmchen war, sondern ein tatkräftiges Digimon, dass für seinen Partner alles geben würde und dies eben auch ausstrahlte machte dies nicht unbedingt neu. Aber in diesem Augenblick wirkte er auf Ken geradezu fremd. Punimon winselte. Wormmon drückte es fester. Sein Herz pochte, doch Wormmon hörte nichts. Der Junge in Wormmons Inneren, der Ken ähnlich sah war nicht nur verstummt, er war gegangen. Er hatte endlich seinen Frieden gefunden.  
„Was ist, Wormmon?"  
„Was Izzy und Yukino sagen stimmt. Dein Onkel Kouta war in der Digiwelt. Und er starb dort."  
„Was wirklich? Kens Onkel war echt ein Digirtter?", fragte Davis absolut fassungslos, hingegen Ken fast zu gelassen reagierte, wie Davis fand. „Wusstest du das etwa?"  
„Ich hatte eine Ahnung."  
„Und du bist dir da ganz sicher, Wormmon?", harkte Veemon nach, woraufhin das Insekten-Digimon nickte.  
„Ja. Pency hat -", kurz dachte Wormmon nach, wie er es formulieren sollte, „- es mir erzählt. Pency ist der Partner von Kouta. Das Digivice und das Wappen der Freundlichkeit haben Kouta gehört. Ich habe darauf aufgepasst. Und Pency... Nein, Piedmon und ich haben gewartet, dass Ken kommt. Dann ist Pency gegangen und kam nicht mehr. Nun weiß ich auch warum."  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir überhaupt von demselben Digimon reden?"  
„Ja. Das klingt nicht wie nach den Gegner, gegen den wir gekämpft haben."  
„Ganz sicher", sagte Wormmon mehr wie nur überzeugt zu Gatomon und Patamon und drückte demonstrativ Punimon an sich, was ihn einerseits freute, anderseits unangenehm war. Davis und Veemon gingen schließlich auf Botamon, Pichimon, Nyokimon, Pabumon und Yuramon zu, um sie sich genauer ansehen zu können.  
„Das sind also wirklich die Meister der Dunkelheit?"  
„Sehen harmlos au-"  
Veemon schaffte es nicht mehr seinen Satz auszusprechen. Die Gesichter der fünf Baby-Digimon verwandelten sich in verärgerte Grimassen.  
„Okay, okay, ich sag nichts mehr", schrie Veemon und ging mit Davis und erhobenen Händen vor dem Gesicht ein Stück zurück, ehe diese Baby-Digimon noch auf die Idee kamen die anzugreifen, so klein und schwach sie auch waren. Und nach Sekunden des Schweigens und des mehrfachen Überlegens, Nachzählens und wieder Überlegens stellte Armadillomon schließlich die unangenehme Frage:  
„Aber wenn vier davon diese Meister der Dunkelheit sind, warum sind es dann sieben Digimon?"  
Kari und T.K. wurden still. Nicht nur verbal, auch innerlich schienen sie zu schweigen und hielten ihre Münder geschlossen, um nicht einen grusligen Gedanken auszusprechen. Und ihnen wurde klar, dass das hieß, nicht nur Piedmon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon und Puppetmon waren wiedergeboren worden, sondern auch Devimon, Etemon und -  
Auch Patamon schien das klar zu werden. Dann Gatomon. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, dafür wurden ihre Pupillen immer schmaler.  
„Nein... Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Sag nicht einer von ihnen ist -!", doch sie beendete ihren Satz nicht mehr, bereits trafen sich ihr Blick mit dem von Poyomon. Obwohl es nur schwarze Knopfaugen besaß glaubte Gatomon dennoch diese, genau diese Augen zu erkennen und in dem Moment, als kalter Winterhauch ihr um die Augen pfiff und ihr suggerierte, dass ein Schneesturm sich anbahnte erkannte sie, wer sich hinter dieser unscheinbaren Gestalt befand. In der genau selben Sekunde erinnerte sich Poyomon auch wieder an diese Augen und der Schmerz in seiner Brust, als ein Pfeil diese traf.  
„Du...!"  
Gatomons Gesicht war wie versteinert. Knurrend machte Poyomon einen Satz auf sie zu, aber Yuki hielt es davon ab, genauso wie Kari ihr Digimon zurückhielt.  
„Gatomon!"  
„Lass mich! Das da, das ist Myotismon!", schrie Gatomon und deute mit ihrer Pfote auf das nun ebenso aggressive Poyomon. Lautes Ächzen, dass es mehr wie ein verzerrter Schrei klang. Kari zog so schnell Luft ein, dass sie fast zu Husten begann und zu zittern anfing. Gatomon riss sich von ihr los und rannte auf Poyomon zu, aber Yuki schloss es schützend in ihre Arme.  
„Nein, bitte tu Onkelchen nichts!"  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, was das für ein Scheusal ist!", schrie Gatomon Yuki an und kauerte sich mit Poyomon im Arm zusammen, obwohl dass Baby-Digimon in diesem Moment lieber selbst auf Gatomon losgegangen wäre (schon vergessen, dass er ja so gut wie keine Macht mehr besaß).  
„Ich weiß, was Onkelchen ist und dass er kein Netter ist."  
„Kein Netter?! Das ist eine maßlose Untertreibung!", brüllte Gatomon weiter, während Kari sie wieder zurück zur Gruppe zerrte. „Wegen diesem Digimon wäre die Welt fast von der Dunkelheit gefressen worden! Hast du nicht mitbekommen, was er vor drei Jahren getan hat?! Oder was gestern Abend passiert ist?!"  
„Doch. Ich weiß alles. Aber Onkelchen ist der Partner meines Vaters. Papa hätte es auch nicht gut gehießen. Er hätte mit ihm geschimpft, er wäre enttäuscht und vergessen hätte er es auch nicht. Aber Papa liebte sein Digimon, also hätte er ihm vergeben. Und weil ich Onkelchen auch lieb habe, will ich ihm auch vergeben. Ich will ihm diese Chance geben."  
„Eine Chance für was? Um wieder die Welt zu zerstören und Unschuldige mit ins Unglück zu stürzen?!", schrie Gatomon, wütend und verbittert. Kari versuchte sie zu greifen, Hawkmon aber war schneller und hielt sie davon ab weiterzugehen.  
„Jetzt beruhige dich doch wieder, Gatomon."  
„Hast du nicht zugehört?"  
„Doch, aber du benimmst dich trotzdem total hysterisch. Er ist aktuell harmlos."  
„Aber für wie lange? Er könnte Morgen schon wieder so sein wie er war und da weitermachen, wo er aufgehört hat. Das könnten sie alle und du weißt das."  
Leider musste Hawkmon gestehen, dass er das auch kurz dachte. Zumindest bei Myotismon. Dass sie ihn besiegt haben war noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden her. Das Mitgefühl dass sie erst fühlten wurde durch Zweifel ersetzt und jeder, ob Mensch oder Digimon schloss nun nicht mehr aus, dass sich Dinge wiederholten könnten. Nicht nur bei diesem Poyomon. Alle sieben Baby-Digimon schienen sich nach und nach zu erinnern wer sie und wer diese Kinder waren. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie Schuld empfanden oder Reue. Was man ihnen anmerkte war die Angst.  
Yuki schluchzte und rieb sich mit ihrer Hand über die Augen.  
„Entschuldigung, Onkelchen. Ich weiß, du kannst heulende Kinder nicht leiden", lachte sie dennoch. Eine Hand legte sie auf Poyomon ab und es legte sich, wenn auch erst widerwillig in diese. Eine Geste des Trostes, die keiner, besonders Gatomon anfangs für wirklich hielt. Ein Digimon wie Myotismon war zu so etwas nicht fähig. Alle Meister der Dunkelheit waren nicht in der Lage die Gefühle eines anderen aufrichtig zu erwidern. Zumindest glaubten sie alle es.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du ihn gut genug kennst? Bist du ganz sicher, dass du dich richtig entscheidest?", fragte Izzy kühl sie und Yuki nickte.  
„Ich kenne Onkelchen wirklich kaum, aber ich weiß, wie mein Vater sich fühlte. Seinen Freund zu verlieren brach ihm das Herz. Ich möchte für ihn daran glauben, dass sein Digimon noch einen Funken von dem, von dem Papa einst träumte in ihm steckt. Er ist doch Papas Freund... Er muss nicht gut sein, er soll nur einfach Onkelchen sein. Er hat mich zwar ausgeschimpft, aber er hat mich nicht in diesen endlosen Abgrund der Dunkelheit mitgezogen."  
Yuki fing zu weinen an, sie wischte die Tränen aber gleich wieder weg. Eine schwere Decke legte sich über die Gruppe, die selbst das Atmen zu einer Last machte und nur der weiße Qualm bestätigte, dass sie überhaupt noch Luft einsogen und ausbliesen. Jedes Gesicht, ob Kind oder Digimon war auf die Baby-Digimon gerichtet. Man hörte mal ein Gurgeln, eines fing an zu niesen. Sie wirkten unscheinbar wie jedes andere Baby-Digimon, dem sie schon begegnet waren. Herzen und Gefühle, in Verbindung mit diesen Digimon klang mehr wie nur absurd.  
Obgleich jeder von ihnen die Mentalität vertrat, dass es keine von Natur aus bösen Digimon gab und wie Menschen auch sie sich ändern konnten. Digimon wie Ogremon und Digitamamon haben im Anblick von Kampf, Chaos und Tod und im Wissen, gerade so der ewigen Vernichtung entkommen zu sein ihre bisheriges Leben überdacht und lebten zumindest gewissenhafter. Und jemand wie Oikawa – möge seine Seele in Frieden ruhen – tat zwar böses, war es aber nicht gewesen und hätte er es nicht versäumt Halt und Sinn in seinem Leben zu finden, wäre das nie passiert.  
Doch die Meister der Dunkelheit nun mit ihm zu vergleichen, oder mit Arukenimon und Mummymon (mögen auch sie mit Oikawa in Frieden ruhen), die nur das taten was er wollte erschien mehr wie nur absurd, insbesondere für T.K. und Kari, Patamon und Gatomon, die dem Geschehen von einst aktiv beiwohnten. Die Taten dieser Digimon waren keine Verzweiflungstaten oder von Trauer fehlgeleitet. Was sie taten beruhte auf Wahnsinn und einer absolut egoistischen Sicht auf Gerechtigkeit. Sie waren die Grusel- und Horrorgestalten aus Kindermärchen und was immer der Grund war, sie würden es bleiben.  
Doch, das durfte man nicht vergessen, war der Digimonkaiser unter ihnen, dessen Sturm vor einen halben Jahr noch fast schlimmer durch die Digiwelt fegte wie das Temperament der Herzkönigin aus Alice im Wunderland.  
„Ken, bitte tu Pency nichts", sprach Wormmon auf den erst abwesenden Ken, weiter mit Punimon im Arm. „Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, während ich auf dich gewartet habe. Die Welt um mich herum wurde immer dunkler und grauer. Aber Pency hat die Welt für mich noch etwas bunt gehalten, weil ich dein Digimon sein sollte. Pency sehnte sich nur nach deinem Onkel. Er hat ihn vermisst. Und eine Welt ohne ihn war für ihn sinnlos. Er sagte es nicht, aber ich spürte es. Und es machte mich traurig, weil ich ihn nicht davon abbringen konnte."  
„Ich weiß nicht, Wormmon. Du weißt doch, was uns die anderen erzählt haben."  
„Bitte Ken. Pency kann sich ändern. Er wird vielleicht nicht freundlicher, aber wenn man ihm die Hand reicht, nimmt er sie sicher gerne an. Du verstehst das doch, oder?"  
Wormmons sonst so zaghafte Stimme besaß plötzlich einen ungewohnten Unterton, der nicht sehr stachelnd oder fordernd war, aber Ken genau an der richtige Stelle traf. Nicht umsonst benutzte Wormmon solche Worte und er hatte allen Grund dazu. Sein Digimon hielt Punimon schließlich hoch, soweit es mit seinen kurzen Armen ging und Ken zögerte nicht dass Baby-Digimon an sich zu nehmen. Die großen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und der kurze, rote Pelz stand ihm zu Berge, als es so nah vor Ken war. Der Junge sah Humpty Dumpty einfach zu ähnlich. Ken hatte sogar den selben Ausdruck im Gesicht wie Humpty Dumpty, als er Punimon in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs das erste Mal begegnete. Und dann musste der ehemalige Piedmon sich daran erinnern, wie Kouta aussah als er nach seinen Sturz so da lag. Blass und kalt. Ein Leichnam, etwas was es in der Digiwelt nicht gab oder geben sollte. Die Inkarnation des Endes der Unbeschwertheit.  
„Ich glaube... ich habe mich auch so wie du gefühlt", sagte Ken zu Punimon, als dem Digimon, dass in seinen Händen saß die Tränen kamen. „Also, ich glaube das zumindest. Ich weiß nicht wie du darüber denkst. Aber wenn mein Onkel wirklich so war, wie mein Vater mir erzählt hat, glaube ich, dass er dir auf jeden Fall verziehen hätte. Egal wie schlimm es war. Vielleicht tröstet dich das?"  
Missmutig brummte Punimon in sich hinein. Wormmon war Kens Beine hochgekrabbelt und hielt sich schließlich an dessen Arm fest.  
„Ab heute lebst du bei uns", beschloss Wormmon schließlich, aber bekam von Ken keine Widerworte, eher Zustimmung. „Das kann er doch, oder Ken?"  
„Ja. Als Anerkennung, dass du dich um Wormmon gekümmert hast. Dann können wir uns auch etwas kennenlernen."  
Etwas in Kens Wortwahl, vielleicht auch einfach der Ton wie er die Worte aussprach triggerte in Punimon wieder Erinnerungen von seinem ersten Tag mit seinem Partner. Punimon zog die Nase hoch (wo immer die bei ihm war) und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Dann nickte es eifrig.  
„Ja! Das ist es!", sagte Davis urplötzlich voller Euphorie und schlug seine Faust in seine Hand und ignorierte, das erst keiner Verstand was er mit das meinte, was Davis auch bemerkte. „Na, das mit dem Kümmern und kennenlernen. Ken hat sich ja auch verändert. Und wenn aus dem Digimonkaiser wieder der nette Kerl werden kann, der er mal war, dann können Digimon das auch."  
„Nett?", wiederholte Kari skeptisch.  
„Nicht nett, aber... du weißt, was ich mein. Eben kein Feind. Vielleicht kann man ja miteinander klarkommen."  
Davis grinste und wie so oft motivierte es Ken zu einem schüchternen und zurückhaltenden Lächeln, weniger weil er so eine Grimasse zog die ulkig aussah, sondern weil Davis' Elan und Optimismus höchst ansteckend war. Das traf auf die neugeborenen dunklen Meister eher weniger zu, die trotz ihren aufgedunsteten Baby-Digimon-Gesichtern deutliche Zeichen von Misstrauen und Ratlosigkeit zeigten. Und Veemon, oftmals genauso energisch und simpel wie Davis es war sah die Gruppe Baby-Digimon an und griff ohne Vorwarnung nach dem einstigen Machinedramon.  
„Wir lassen uns für euch was einfallen. Bei mir und Davis seid ihr in guten Händen. Was sagst du, Kumpel?", fragte Veemon Botamon. Während er grinste, sah Botamon hin und her, stellte sich Fragen und wurde aus dem Verhalten nicht schlau. Aber weil diese simple Art, allein die Bezeichnung Kumpel ihn für einen Moment an Hänsel erinnern ließ bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Rachen. Es begann auf seinen Unterlippen zu kauen und sich dafür zu schämen, kurz reumütig geworden zu sein. Immer noch grinsend setzte Veemon Botamon auf seinem Kopf ab, wo es von Davis getätschelt wurde. Ken sah schief von der Seite zu und sich wundernd, wie Davis und auch Veemon so was einfach so machen und hinnehmen konnten. Dann starrte er zu Wormmon und fragte sich das selbe nochmal. Ken wirkte weiter etwas zurückhaltend, aber sein Lächeln verblich nicht.  
„Ich versteh dich, Davis", sagte Cody schließlich. Davis glaubte erst durch die Kälte wäre sein Gehör erfroren und hätte sich aufgrund dessen verhört, denn er und Cody waren so gut wie nie einer Meinung. Ernst wie Cody war (steif wollte mancher schon sagen) ging er ein paar Schritte auf die Baby-Digimon zu, die aber alle sofort zurücksprangen. Das hieß alle bis auf das etwas geistesabwesende Yuramon. Ehe Nyokimon es zurückpfiff, griff Cody schon nach dem einstigen Etemon und hielt es auf Augenhöhe. Gespannt gesellte sich Armadillomon zu ihnen.  
„Oikawa war nicht böse. Er vermisste nur meinen Vater. Die Einsamkeit machte ihn krank. Vermutlich erging es diesen Digimon ebenso und sie wurden deswegen krank."  
„Dann machen wir diese Digimon wieder gesund", jauchzte Armadillomon und stellte sich auf seinen Beine, oder eher versuchte es, da er aufgrund seines schweren Panzers Schwierigkeiten hatte sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Wenn jemand sich um sie kümmert, stecken sie sich nicht mehr an. Dann kann auch keine Blume der Dunkelheit wachsen. Oder? Bei den Kindern hat es doch auch funktioniert."  
„Ach, Armadillomon, das ist...", seufzte Cody erst. Doch er entschied sich es sein zu lassen Armadillomon zu erklären, dass es noch andere Dinge wie eine dunkle Blume gab, die jemanden zu schrecklichen Taten verleitete. Sein ernstes Gesicht entspannte sich und Yuramon dachte sich, auch wenn der Bursche noch so verdammt jung war – der Jüngste von allen hier – erinnerte ihn dieses Verhalten so sehr an Krabat. Behutsam legte Cody Yuramon auf den Panzer seines Digimon-Partners und Armadillomon bewegte sich hin und her, um das Baby-Digimon zu schaukeln. Es hatte Spaß und lachte.  
Yolei rieb sich über die Arme, aber nicht weil ihr kalt war.  
„Komm schon, Yolei", forderte Hawkmon sie auf. „Sonst bist du doch nicht so schweigsam."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Gerade nachdem, was die letzten Tage passiert war", schnaufte Yolei. Ihr Atem erschien als dicker, weißer Qualm vor ihrem Gesicht und beschlug die Ränder ihrer Brille.  
„Ich bin total verwirrt! Da sind Digimon wie Deemon... Und dann solche, wie BlackWarGreymon. Und was bei dem einem richtig war, war bei dem anderen falsch und – AAAAAHR!"  
In ihrer Verzweiflung schlug Yolei die Hände über ihren Kopf und unter ihre Mütze. Diese verlor sie fast, als sie sich schnell durch die Haare fuhr, um so vielleicht ihrem Kopf zum Denken zu verhelfen. Währenddessen fragte Yuki sich, ob Yolei wirklich Deemon gesagt hatte und ob sie den Herr Jabberwock meinte.  
„Das ist so kompliziert, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!"  
„Vielleicht brauchst du einfach etwas Zeit. So wie der Kleine hier", meinte Hawkmon und hielt in seinen gefiederten Händen den einstigen Puppetmon. Yolei nahm Hawkmon wenn auch mit Zögern und Misstrauen das Baby-Digimon ab. Nyokimon und sein angespanntes Gesicht spiegelte sich in den runden Brillengläsern, während Yolei noch weiter verzweifelt überlegte und sich nebenbei dachte, dass dieses Digimon eigentlich viel zu niedlich und zu verängstigt aussah, um einen bösen Gedanken inne zu haben.  
„Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann so ein kleines Digimon doch nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen! Wer soll es denn füttern und ins Bett bringen und ihm was vorsingen, wenn es nicht schlafen kann?", weinte Yolei schließlich und drückte Nyokimon an ihre Wange. Wenn auch etwas eingeschüchtert von ihrer lauten und hibbeligen Art, stellte Nyokimon fest, dass dieses Mädchen einfach nur sehr emotional war und nicht so recht wusste wohin damit. Sie war in dem Punkt Gretel so ähnlich.  
Izzy schaute einmal in die Runde, ließ seinen Blick lange auf Ken, Davis, Yolei und Cody ruhen, die keine Angst vor den Meistern der Dunkelheit hatten und dann runter, um schließlich festzustellen, dass sowohl Tentomon, als auch Pichimon zu ihm aufsahen. Das Baby-Digimon griff sich Izzy auch sofort und hob es hoch. Ob es ihn immer noch mit seiner leiblichen Mutter verglich? Es wirkte so überfordert.  
„Ich bin kein Ersatz. Ich habe meine leibliche Mutter nie gekannt. Aber ich weiß irgendwie trotzdem, dass sie dir sicher noch eine Chance gegeben hätte. Zusammen können wir vielleicht verhindern, dass es in der Zukunft noch einmal Digimon so ergeht wie euch. Ich glaube, Mutter hätte das auch gewollt."  
„Außerdem kriegst du nirgendwo so gutes Essen wie bei Izzy zu Hause. Also überlege dir das gut", sagte Tentomon zu dem Baby-Digimon. Tief starrte Pichimon Izzy in die Augen und versuchte erst nicht daran zu denken, dass das Momos Kind war, sondern ein Digiritter, der ihn auf dem Gewissen und mit seinen Freunden ihre Pläne durchkreuzt hatte. Die Wut sollte eigentlich groß sein, doch der ehemalige MetalSeadramon konnte das Feuer des Zorns nicht aufrechterhalten. Allein Momo zuliebe nicht.  
Auch wenn Izzy sich erst schwer tat, mit einem zustimmenden Nicken von Tentomon abgesegnet strich er Pichimon über dem Kopf, ehe zu weinen anfing.  
„Ist das dein Ernst, Izzy?", fragte T.K., nicht nur einfach kritisch. Er klang regelrecht erbost.  
„Wenn Apokalymon wirklich ihre Daten verändert hat, so wie Azulongmon vermutete, dann können wir vielleicht auch herausfinden, wie man so was in Zukunft vermeidet. Das würde allen viel Leid ersparen", erklärte Izzy überzeugt.  
„Also willst du alles allein auf falsche Daten schieben, die man einfach neu programmieren muss und dann wäre alles einfach wieder gut? Das sei die Lösung aller Probleme, nachdem wir so lange gekämpft haben?"  
„Es gibt keine _falschen Daten_ , T.K. Nur falsche Entscheidungen. Und ich finde, diese Digimon einfach sich selbst zu überlassen ist eine absolut falsche Entscheidung. Geschweige denn die perverse Idee, sie töten zu wollen, ehe sie digitieren. Wenn wir mit ihnen forschen, dann können wir ihnen auch wieder _richtige Daten_ geben, wenn du es so nennen willst."  
„Was Izzy meint ist wohl eher, dass wir uns um sie kümmern müssen, damit sie auch von uns was lernen können. Dann werden aus ihnen auch wieder gute Digimon", fügte Davis hinzu. Mit Botamon in den Händen schenkte er T.K. ein Grinsen, aber es half nicht.  
„Gute Digimon? Digimon wie sie, die solche Dinge getan habe? Dass Apokalymon sie korrumpiert hat ist keine Entschuldigung für die Digimon, die darunter leiden und sterben mussten. Das mit Oikawa und BlackWarGreymon ist damit nicht zu vergleichen."  
„Das finde ich aber nicht", warf Cody entsetzt ein. Eigentlich hielt Cody viel von T.K., dass man fast gar von Bewunderung reden konnte, doch seine Verbitterung gegenüber der Macht der Dunkelheit verstand er nur schwer. Insbesondere bei so etwas Wichtigen, wo es um ein Leben ging, wenn auch um kein Unschuldiges. Armadillomon blickte zu Patamon und war erst erleichtert, dass Patamon selbst weniger verbissen schien. _Komm sag was_ , dachte Armadillomon, hoffend sein Partner, dessen Gedanken sie sich bei ihrer DNA-Digitation sonst teilten hörte ihn, auch wenn sie getrennt waren. Und Patamon, als Rookie doch sonst etwas zurückhaltend fasste sich ein Herz.  
„Ja. Ich auch nicht. Ich finde, es ist fast genauso. Und mir tun sie Leid", sagte er fest überzeugt. T.K. zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, schritt Patamon auf Pabumon zu.  
„Du bist es, oder, Devimon?", fragte er das Baby-Digimon vor sich. Es brummte böse und Patamon kratzte sich mit seinen kleinen Fingern am Kopf.  
„Also... Wir... ähm. Wir haben uns vielleicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Aber ich musste was unternehmen. Das verstehst du doch?" fragte Patamon schief grinsend. Der ehemalige Devimon verstand es jedoch weniger und knurrte mit einer überaus tiefen Stimme für ein Baby-Digimon. Nervös schluckte Patamon.  
„Lass es doch, Patamon."  
„Nein, das kann ich so nicht stehen lassen", protestierte er weiter. Er holte tief Luft, kniff dabei die Augen zu, während er seine Arme ausbreitete und schließlich Pabumon an sich drückte. Das Baby-Digimon schrie erst, dann zappelte es und schoss Seifenblasen durch die Gegend.  
„Patamon! Patamon, lass es los!", forderte T.K. ihn auf, aber Patamon ließ Pabumon nicht los, auch als es anfing mit seiner Stirn gegen ihn zu hauen. Die ersten beiden Male tat es wirklich ziemlich weh. Dann wurden die Schläge schwächer. Dann verließ Pabumon die Kraft. Es kam sich so erbärmlich vor und schwach. Statt einen Knurren hörte man ein Schniefen.  
„Hey, ich bin auch ein Hasenfuß und weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, wenn ich nicht gerade digitiert bin. Aber mach dir nichts daraus. Das wird wieder", sagte Patamon tröstlich und tätschelte Pabumon, auch wenn der ehemalige Devimon das vermutlich nicht wollte. „Siehst du es auch so, T.K.? Wir haben alle Angst, wenn wir uns einsam fühlen. Und ein Digimon-Partner zu haben ist wie Familie zu haben. Kannst du mir zumindest darin zustimmen?"  
Auch wenn Patamon ruhig klang, schwang eine gewisse Strenge in der Aussage mit. Fordernd hielt er T.K. Pabumon entgegen, dem die Lust vergangen war und die Kraft ausblieb weiter um sich zu schlagen. Der Digiritter vor ihm hatte Angst, man spürte es und statt sich darüber zu freuen, dass gerade der Knirps sich noch immer vor der Dunkelheit fürchtete, dachte Pabumon nur an Bilbo. Auch er hatte nach den schrecklichen Vorfällen so Angst vor der Dunkelheit und zuletzt sogar Angst vor seinem eigenem Partner. Kurz sogar fühlte Pabumon Scham, als es zu seinem Digimon digitiert war, dass dem was Bilbo so geschadet hatte so ähnlich war. Diese Erinnerungen und Erkenntnis brachte Pabumon beinah zum Heulen. Und vom Mitleid übermannt und sich fragend, ob sich wirklich mehr oder weniger Schuld und Sünde auf ihren Schultern trugen wie Ken oder Oikawa legte T.K. behutsam seine Hand auf Pabumons Kopf. Er sagte nichts, aber nickte dem Baby-Digimon nur zu. Patamon atmete erleichtert auf und nickte Armadillomon lächelnd zu, der dies erwiderte.  
„Kari, was meinst du?", fragte Gatomon ihrer Partnerin, doch Kari schaute sie erst gar nicht an. Hilfesuchend sah sie erst kurz zu T.K., dann noch einmal aber etwas länger zu Yolei. Immer noch war sie etwas überfordert, aber des Kämpfens Leid und in der Überzeugung sich absolut richtig entschieden zu haben, warf sie Kari vielsagende Blicke zurück. Für Kari hieß Yoleis Blick so viel wie _Mach einfach was du denkst und es wird das Richtig sein_. Ja, das war vielleicht das Beste. Erst dann, als sie überzeugt war widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Digimon.  
„Das musst du entscheiden, Gatomon."  
„Was?! Warum ich?"  
„Du weißt warum."  
Gatomon ächzte kurz. Sie verstand, aber ihr wäre lieber, müsste sie sich nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Kari wollte ihr gerade einen sachten Schubs nach vorn geben, aber Gatomon setzte sich bereits von selbst in Bewegung, direkt auf das Mädchen zu, die Gatomons gedämpfte Schritte auf dem kalten Boden hörte. Poyomon zischte, als Gatomon immer näher kam und der weiße Pelz sträubte sich. Etwa einen Meter vor Yuki blieb Gatomon stehen und ignorierte erst, wie dieses Poyomon – dass das Myotismon war wollte ihr immer noch nicht in den Sinn – mit Knurren, Brummen zu vertreiben versuchte, da frisch geschlüpfte Baby-Digimon in der Regel kaum sprechen konnten und nicht einmal einfache Sätze zustande bekamen.  
Yuki spürte die Spannung zwischen den beiden und sie schloss ihre Arme enger um Poyomon, um es einerseits daran zu hindern auf ein größeres Digimon loszugehen, andererseits, weil sie nicht wirklich wusste, was Gatomon vorhatte.  
„Wie kannst du ihn nur beschützen?", fragte Gatomon wütend und ohne jedes Verständnis. „Du kannst dir nicht ausmalen,  
was er allen angetan hat. Mir egal ob er mal das Digimon eines Digiritters war!"  
„Ich verstehe, wenn du mich für dumm hältst. Aber ich kann und will ihn nicht hängen lassen. Er ist das Digimon meines Vaters. Deswegen und weil ich ihn gern habe muss ich vergeben - nur vergessen nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Papa wollte, dass Onkelchen noch eine Chance bekommt. Er wollte, dass sein Digimon wiedergeboren wird. Ich weiß das."  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
„Weil es jemanden in Papas Leben gab, den er hasste. Jahrelang. Dann schien er irgendwann begriffen zu haben, dass dieser Hass ihn nur von innen auffraß und er wollte versuchen zu vergeben. Wenn er selbst der Person, die er am meisten hasste eine weitere Chance geben wollte, warum dann nicht seinem Freund, den er am meisten liebte?"  
Gatomon unterdrückte ihr Knurren. Poyomon sprang von seinem bisherigen Platz und stand zwischen ihr und dem Mädchen. Drohend und angespannt. Doch auf Gatomon schien nichts den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass Poyomon sie angreifen wollte. Beschützte es dieses Mädchen etwa oder war es schlicht zu stolz, um sich von einem Menschenkind beschützen zu lassen? Warum sollte Myotismon sich aber mit ihr anlegen wollen, nun, da er wieder auf dem Baby-Level war und nichts ausrichten konnte? Myotismon, oder was von ihm noch da war müsste wissen, dass Gatomon lange nicht mehr die Angst vor ihm hatte wie einst. Und noch stand er da.  
War es der Stolz oder tat er das wirklich für dieses Kind?  
„Wenn du ihn nur so gut kennen würdest wie ich, wüsstest du, dass er eine tickende Zeitbombe ist. Wer sagt, dass er diese zweite Chance annimmt? Oder nutzt? Wer sagt, dass sich all das nicht wiederholt? Oder schlimmer?"  
„Das muss ich riskieren. Er wird seine Einstellung nie ändern, aber man kann das Beste daraus machen. Das Beste ist, was jenen um uns herum am wenigsten schadet, auch wenn es für einen selbst fragwürdig oder unmoralisch erscheint. Nenn du es dumm, ich nenne es gerecht. Aber ich werde es bereuen, wenn ich es nicht auch versuche und ihm helfe. Sollte es scheitern, kannst du mich gerne hassen."  
Gatomon gab nur ein genervtes und verächtliches „Hmpf" von sich, obwohl sie ihre Wut auf Myotismon kaum bändigen konnte. Selbst als Baby-Digimon versuchte er sie einzuschüchtern und zu bedrohen. Selbst als Baby-Digimon hatte er diese kalten Augen. Es war wirklich Myotismon.  
Kari, nicht mehr so sicher ob es doch so gut war Gatomon diese schwierige Entscheidung alleine treffen zu lassen erschrak, als ihr Digimon die Krallen ausfuhr. In ihrem sonst doch süßen Katzengesicht sah man nur Verachtung für dieses Digimon vor ihr. Poyomon fixierte Gatomon erst, bis ihr Blick noch mal zu Yuki überging. Dann ächzte Poyomon, hustete und begann schließlich zu reden.  
„Hasse... sie nicht", sagte Poyomon mit viel Mühe. Es versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie man sprach und das auch möglichst überzeugend. Gatomon schreckte kurz überrascht zurück.  
„Hass... Hasst mich... aber ni... nicht sie", sagte es weiter, hustete nochmal und stand wieder da, als sei eben nichts gewesen, ohne ihren Beobachtern Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Kari glaubte nicht was sie von dem Digimon zu hören bekam, was sie einst umbringen wollte und auch Davis, Yolei, Cody und Ken, die Myotismon vor nicht einmal einen Tag kennengelernt und besiegt hatten wollten glauben, dass dieses und das Baby-Digimon da dasselbe Digimon sein sollten. Gatomon wollte es am wenigsten glauben. Aber dieses Poyomon war Myotismon. Myotismon, der selbst mal ein auserwähltes Digimon war, wie sie. Der zwar seinen Partner verloren hatte, aber nun dessen Tochter beschützte. Und nochmal musste sich Gatomon die Frage stellen, warum Myotismon sie, ein schwaches Serum-Digimon aufnahm, obwohl es ihm weder einen Vorteil verschaffte, ein Digimon wie sie in seiner Armee zu haben, noch weil ihn jemand zwang.  
Sie ertappte sich zwar, dass ihr Herz schwer wurde, aber Gatomon fühlte kein Mitleid. Mitleid war keine Entschädigung und brachte ihr Wizardmon nicht wieder. Aber Gatomon begriff gewisse Dinge und auch dass der Streit zwischen Serums und Viren, dessen Klimax ohne Zweifel die Typus-Apartheid war keine Einbahnstraße, sondern ein ständiges Hin und Her war, das alle Beteiligten in den Wahnsinn trieb. Und Gatomon musste sich ebenso die Frage stellen, ob ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit der einzig Wahre war – und ob es ihr wert war, dem Hass seinen Lauf zu lassen und sich so mit Myotismon auf eine Stufe zu stellen, für etwas Rache und Genugtuung, im Glauben es war ja das Richtige.  
Die glatte Oberfläche ihrer Krallen glänzten. Poyomon duckte sich. Sie würde ihn angreifen und die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die seiner Ultra-Form sagte ihm, _Soll sie doch!_ Dass sie ihn angriff, nun da er schwächer als sie war, genauso wie er sie früher konnte er nicht einmal verübeln. Sie hasste ihn, wen wunderte es? Letztlich waren sie auch nur Serum und Virus und diese Typen konnten nicht anders wie sich hassen, im Weg stehen und sich bekämpfen und hielten die Apartheid auf einer sozialen, mentalen Ebene aufrecht. Krieg änderte seine Form, doch im Kern blieb es immer das Gleiche. Dinge änderten sich eben nicht.  
Ihre Pfote kam dem kleinen, unförmigen Körper entgegen. Doch Gatomon tat nicht mehr, wie ihre Pfote auf seinen Kopf abzulegen und nachdem es erst erschien, als sei sie durch die Kälte erstarrt, bewegte sie ihre Pfote schließlich und nur ein kleines Stück hin und her.  
„Erwarte nicht, dass ich jemals vergesse", zischte Gatomon scharf im Kontrast zu der zaghaften und sachten Geste. Ihr Gesicht war, soweit man das hätte unter ihrem weißen Fell erkennen konnte klamm. In Gatomons Bauchraum machte sich das Gefühl breit, als müsste sie gleich einen Haarball hochwürgen.  
„Das werde ich nie und nimmer. Aber nichtsdestotrotz – du warst das erste Digimon, dass mich wahrgenommen hat. Ich wäre vielleicht nicht hier, vielleicht wäre ich sogar tot, wärst du nicht gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du es gemacht hast, aber dass ich hier bin und meiner Bestimmung folgen konnte geht auf dein Konto."  
Das Brodeln jahrelanges Hasses nahm ab, auch wenn Gatomon immer schon schlecht war, aber sie kämpfte weiter gegen diese Übelkeit. Es verging und was blieb war ein Brennen in Nase und Auge, dass Gatomon der kalten Luft verschuldete. Und auf einmal stellte Gatomon fest, dass der Schnee, der auf sie und auch auf dieses Poyomon fiel beruhigend wirkte. So leicht. So verträumt. Langsam verstand sie, warum ihr Meister Schnee gemocht hatte.  
Schneeflocken fielen auf ihre getigerten Handschuhe. Die Narben sah Gatomon vor ihrem geistigen Auge, aber sie spürte nichts. Schon lange nicht mehr. Der Schmerz auf ihren vernarbten Pfoten versiegte, als sie mit ihrem Himmelspfeil seine Brust durchbohrte. Die Wut über Wizardmons schmerzlichen Tod erlosch, als von Myotismon nichts mehr übrig war. Sie hatte es ihm bereits heimgezahlt und hatte die letzten drei Jahre ohne Groll und Zorn leben können. Alles was einst auf den Schloss auf Grey Mountain geschah war abgehakt, außer einer Sache, die Gatomon schon fast verrückt nennen würde. Sie hatte sich nie dafür rächen können, ihn einmal gemocht zu haben. Liebe konnte man es nicht wirklich nennen und für ein Stockholm-Syndrom war Gatomon noch nicht so tief in diese Spirale der Abhängigkeit geraten. Aber sie hatte mal so empfunden, auch wenn sie ihn hasste.  
Einmal noch nahm sie ihre Kraft zusammen und ihre Krallen fuhren rasch über Poyomons Kopf. Einzelne Härchen seines samtigen, weißen Pelzes fielen von seinem Kopf. Es spürte noch für einen Moment, wie Gatomons Krallen über seinen Kopf fuhren, aber ihn nicht verletzten. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer war zu sehen.  
„Es ist deine Schuld, dass ich nun weiß wer ich bin. Und ich bin weder wie du, noch wie die Serums von einst. Wir sind damit quitt", zischte Gatomon und dann schluckte sie. Mit leicht offenem Mund starrte Poyomon das Katzen-Digimon an, vergessen dass sein Kopf kratzte. Es blinzelte nicht einmal. Es verstand nichts. Es konnte nicht begreifen, warum sie ihm nichts tat. Immerhin hatte sie allen Grund dazu und wäre Poyomon bereits in der Lage richtig zu sprechen und Sätze zu bilden ohne zu stottern, hätte es gefragt _Warum?_.  
 _(So wie bei dir -)_  
Yuki tastete sich schließlich nach vorn. Als ihre Hände Poyomons Kopf berührten hob sie ihn zu sich. Ihre andere Hand streckte sie nach Gatomon aus. Ihre Finger berührten das abstehende, violette Fell an den weißen Ohren, anschließend wartete sie kurz. Da Gatomon nichts tat, erstarrt und fragend, was dieses Mädchen von ihr wollte fuhren Yukis Fingerspitzen über ihr Ohr hinunter, um schließlich ihre Hand auf Gatomons Kopf abzulegen. Obwohl es kalt war, Yuki keine Handschuhe trug und ihre Finger Eiszapfen sein müssten, war dieses vorsichtige Streicheln warm wie herzlich. Sie lächelte das Digimon an und Gatomon konnte es erst nicht erwidern. Schließlich wollte sie eben noch ihr Onkelchen angreifen (und zu gern hätte Gatomon ja gewusst, wie es dazu kam, dass ein Digimon wie Myotismon zu so einem Beinamen kam).  
„Ich wusste es. Die Katze der Herzogin ist ein von Grund auf gutes Tier. Ich danke dir, Grinsekätzchen."  
Gatomon war sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstand was Yuki ihr sagen wollte. Sie ging davon aus, dass es einfach Yukis Art war. Verunsichert lief sie ein paar Schritte zurück und mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick auf Poyomon sprang sie zurück zu Kari.  
„Du bist wirklich mutig, Gatomon. Ich bin sicher, wie du dich entschieden hast, war richtig", sagte Kari sanft und hielt ihr Digimon im Arm, während sie ihr Gesicht in Karis Wintermantel versteckte. Die anderen Digimon und Digiritter sammelten sich um sie.  
Obwohl einstimmig entschieden, zeigte sich bei den sieben neugeborenen Digimon keinerlei Freude. Jeder Versuch ihnen ein lächeln zu entlocken, sei es ein Scherz oder eine alberne Grimasse von Davis, Yoleis breites und für gewöhnlich ansteckendes Grinsen oder auch Cody, der das Digimon etwas hin und her schaukelte zeigten keine Wirkung. Auch T.K.s Versöhnungsversuch blieb eher unerwidert und als Punimon seufzend von Kens Armen sprang, schaute Wormmon, wie auch sein Partner dem Baby-Digimon traurig hinterher. Punimon starrte zu Ken hoch, der wie sein Partner aussah, aber es nicht war. Es war unbefriedigend.  
„Niemals passiert...", murmelte Punimon ohne jegliche Emotion. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Baby-Digimon zu ihm. Trotz mit offenen Armen von ihrem Feind empfangen, hielt die Niedergeschlagenheit. Ewig in diesem Traum, den sie über drei Jahre träumten wäre ihnen lieber gewesen. Keiner von ihnen begriff, warum man sie wieder ins Diesseits schickte.  
„Niemals passiert..."  
Punimon, Botamon, Pichimon, Pabumon, Nyokimon und Yuramon rückten dicht zusammen, als nochmal Wind aufkam. Der Wunsch, in die Arme ihrer Kapellmeister zu flüchten war zwar groß, aber sie unterdrückten das Bedürfnis. Sehnsucht würde ihre Lage nur verschlimmern. Des Schwelgen in Erinnerungen riss nur Wunden auf, mit einem unbeschreiblichen Schmerz. Vergessen war besser. Vergessen was sie mal waren. Vergessen, was sie noch waren. Wie sonst weiter machen, wenn man Steine der Vergangenheit mit sich schleppte?  
„Vergessen... Niemals passiert."  
„Niemals... passiert."  
„Niemals passiert..."  
„Niemals passiert..."  
„Niemals passiert."  
Wiedergeboren, aber damit gestraft nicht vergessen zu dürfen. Das war nicht die Form Reboot, die sie sich gewünschten. Die Erinnerungen an den Krieg waren geblieben und vermutlich würden sie sie niemals aus ihrem Gedächtnis tilgen können. Um sich jedoch zu betrinken, hoffend eine gute Mischung aus Sake und Korn verätzte erst Magen, dann das Gehirn waren sie zu stolz. Sich mit Geierkrallen selbst zu vergiften wäre, wie den Hohen Serums von einst in die Karten zu spielen und zu gestehen, dass sie Recht mit ihrer populistischen Eugenik behielten. Ihnen würde nichts bleiben, als nach großer Apartheids-Kunst wieder komplett von vorne anzufangen, damit sich gegebenenfalls der Teufelskreis irgendwann wiederholte. Zum Schluss würden auch sie irgendwann in den Abgrund des Vergessens verschwinden, ohne dass sich die Digiwelt jemals ändern würde. Und dann würde es von vorne beginnen. Wie immer, als weggeworfene Kindererinnerung. Sich einzureden, ihre Partner lebten und hätten sie nur vergessen war bitter, aber verkraftbar. Doch sie waren tot. Niemand, außer der Einsiedler Anubimon vielleicht, wusste was wirklich waren. Niemand kannte sie als das, was sie mal waren. Sie waren wahrhaftig vergessen worden. Von allen. Als seien _sie_ nie passiert.  
„Nein...", murmelte Poyomon laut und trotzig. Punimon und Nyokimon knurrten böse, Pichimon und Botamon verengten verärgert die Augen. Aber Poyomon sagte einfach nur weiter:  
„Es ist passiert. Nicht... Nicht ver... -v-v-vergessen."  
Die Worte waren das Gegenteil von jener Philosophie, die Myotismon einst vertrat, aber doch sprach er diese Worte in vollster Überzeugung aus. Als Poyomon sich fragte, woher diese Überzeugung plötzlich kam, kehrten wieder Erinnerungen zurück. Erst die Hände, dann die Augen. Erinnerungen an Sanzomon und ihre Worte, untermalt von ihrer Stimme. Das erste Mal seit über drei Jahren erinnerte er sich wieder, wie sie klang. Wie hatte er nur die Stimme von diesem verrückten Ding verdrängen können?  
„Niemals vergessen... Vergesse... di-dich niemals!", schimpfte Poyomon weiter und diesmal lauter. Streng sah Poyomon in die Runde und sah Verwirrung und Skepsis. Poyomon versuchte zu summen. Nur wenige Takte, hielt inne und fing wieder von vorne an. Es versuchte sich weiter zu erinnern, an irgendeine Melodie, die nicht von Vivaldi war. Es wollte nicht die Erinnerungen an dieses Stück wecken, dass sie an die Gewalten der Jahre erinnerte und an Unwetter, gegen die sie an der Front ankämpften, neben unzähligen Virus-Typen und Dämonenkönigen. Nicht an das Stück, dass sie einst vor den hohen Serums spielten, die sie später verraten würden, nachdem sie die Dreckarbeit erledigt hatten. Es wollte sich an die schönen Momente zurückerinnern, die Abende in der Villa im Wald, bei Rosemon und Wisemon. An die Augenblicke mit ihren Partner, als man ihnen zum erste Mal ein Instrument anvertraute und obwohl erst nur grässliche Töne heraus kamen saß man doch jeden Abend zusammen, lachte und die Scheußlichkeit der Apartheid war für diese gewisse Zeit unbedeutend.  
Poyomon summte Stand by me. Lange tat es das alleine, beobachtet von seinen Kameraden und den Digirittern, die den Song nicht kannten (außer Yuki) und nicht verstanden, warum Poyomon das tat.  
„Stop...", schimpfte Punimon und klang für ein Baby-Digimon sehr ernst.  
„Stop."  
„Stop!", schimpften nun auch Nyokimon und Yuramon, doch Poyomon hörte nicht auf.  
„Stop!", schimpfte Pichimon, nahm Anlauf und ging auf Poyomon los. Der Tackel stieß es zu Boden.  
„Onkelchen?!", schrie Yuki los, doch T.K. hielt sie am Arm fest. „Was ist passiert?"  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
„Die müssen noch etwas klären", fügte Patamon hinzu. „Das müssen sie unter sich ausmachen. Ernsthaft verletzen können sie sich in der Form nicht."  
„Wir sollen zusehen?", fragte Veemon ungläubig.  
„Nein. Abwarten."  
„Und auf was?", fragte Armadillomon.  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe aber, wenn es da ist, merken wir es", erklärte Patamon und gleichzeitig hoffte er, das es so sein würde. Gatomon sah von Karis Schoß aus zu, wie sechs der ehemaligen Meister der Dunkelheit auf ihren Ex-Kameraden losgingen, ihn anbellten und fauchten, aber es ließen sich keine Worte daraus herleiten. Auch Poyomon gab nur Baby-Digimon typische Gurgelgeräusche von sich und doch fand eine Form der Kommunikation unter ihnen statt, währenddessen sich Gatomon fragen musste, was da zwischen ihnen war. Nicht das sie Mitleid hatte. Aber Gatomon stellte sich Fragen, die sie gern von Myotismon hätte beantwortet haben wollen würde.  
Yuki schreckte erneut auf, als sie wieder das Wimmern eines der Baby-Digimon hörte und wusste, dass es von ihrem Onkelchen kam. Punimon hatte Poyomon mit Seifenblasen attackiert, schimpfte und Poyomon wehrte sich nicht. Und weil Poyomon eben auch Myotismon war, verzog es nicht für eine Sekunde das Gesicht, was Punimon so wütend machte, dass es ihn wieder schubste.  
„Onkel-!"  
„Nicht!", rief Poyomon zu Yuki, laut und so klar, aber auch so tief, dass Yuki kurz sogar glaubte, er hätte seine alte Form wieder, dem war aber nicht so. „Bleib weg! Hör... hör einmal auf das was... i-ich sage!"  
Widerwillig hörte Yuki auf ihn und blieb zwischen T.K. und Kari stehen. Yolei, Cody, Davis und Ken neben ihnen nicht wissen was sie denken, geschweige denn fühlen sollten.  
Punimon holte Anlauf, ging auf Poyomon los, das schon leichte Schrammen hatte, aber das Tempo dieses kleinen, roten Digimon nahm ab. Es blieb stehen und fiel regelrecht auf Poyomon. Die Versuche sich aufzuraffen scheiterten. Ein unförmiger Körper besaß nicht die Ausdauer, die Piedmon normalerweise hätte oder den komplexen Verstand eine Situation wie diese psychisch zu verarbeiten. Nicht zuletzt noch diese unbändige Wut, die er auf diesen Verräter vor ihn hatte. Also schlug es ihn mit seinen Hörnern. Einmal links, einmal rechts und wieder links. Poyomon wehrte sich nicht ein einziges Mal.  
Yuki biss sich auf die Unterlippen und ballte die Fäuste. Die Digirtter, entsetzt davon hielten sich zurück, auch wenn es ihnen schwerer fiel, wie sie es erwartete hätten.  
Wieder ein Schlag, aber die Kraft ließ nach. Zu einem fünften Schlag kam es nicht mehr. Von kalten Wind gepeitscht, vom Schnee und Frost am Boden kalt und des Tages allmählich überdrüssig, brach Punimon körperlich wie auch geistig zusammen. Poyomons fast emotionsloses Gesicht zu sehen erinnerte es nur daran, wie sinnlos alles war.  
Alles.  
Und doch musste es weinen.  
„Will nicht... Erinnern... Weh. Es t-t-tut weh..."  
„Wir müssen... Dürfen nicht vergessen. Nicht vergessen...", sagte Poyomon mit schwacher Stimme. Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er es vielleicht in Erwägung gezogen, seinen einst besten Freund zumindest einen Arm um sie Schultern zu legen, auch wenn es ein mehr wie schwache Trost wäre.  
„Nicht vergessen... ki.. Hi... sa... k.i.. Hisaki..."  
„Kou... Kouta..."  
„Kana..."  
„Ren...ta..."  
„Natsu..."  
„Soi... chiro..."  
„Touko..."  
Reumütig kam Pichimon zu ihnen, versuchte seinen Kameraden mit den Flossen zu berühren, doch sie waren zu kurz. Botamon und Pabumon rotteten sich zu ihnen, Nyokimon und Yuramon kamen zum Schluss dazu. Schweigend saßen sie zusammen, den Blick dabei gesenkt, während der kalte Wind unbarmherzig an ihnen vorbei fegte. Obwohl sie zusammen waren, das erste Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren ohne Zwang oder der Spur von Feindseligkeit, kamen sie sich doch ziemlich hilflos vor und die unangenehme Frage, was sie nun tun sollten ohne Heimat und ohne Partner kehrte wieder in den Raum der Hoffnungslosigkeit zurück, in dem sich einst Apokalymon breit machte.  
Ken, der wohl am besten zu verstehen schien, wie sich diese Digimon fühlten, tauschte mit Davis vielsagenden Blicke aus. Dann schaute Davis zu Yuki, die diese Ohnmacht und Müdigkeit dem Leben gegenüber spürte, die farblosen Wolken und den zermatschten Schnee in den Köpfen dieser Digimon regelrecht sah und wünschte, sie wüsste was sie sagen oder tun könnte, um etwas gegen diese grauen Gedanken zu unternehmen. Er sah in die Runde, von Yuki erst zu Kari, zu T.K., zu Yolei, zu Cody und zum Schluss noch einmal zu Ken, dann ging er auf die sieben mutlosen Digimon zu.  
„Wir helfen euch, ja?", sagte Davis zu ihnen und wischte sich mit dem Arm einmal über die nassen Augen.  
„Bis ihr wieder digitiert, kümmern wir uns um euch", sagte Yolei zusätzlich.  
„Das wird am Anfang etwas... merkwürdig. Aber wenn wir uns alle bemühen, funktioniert es vielleicht. Wir werden vorerst auch niemand sagen, dass ihr bei und seid", meinte Izzy. Ken kam etwas näher und ging vor den Baby-Digimon in die Knie.  
„Ich bin sicher, es funktioniert. Ihr könnt werden, was ihr wollt, solange ihr keinen schadet. Und vielleicht sind wir uns alle ähnlicher, wie wir denken."  
„Du sagst es, Ken", jubelte Davis grinsend und hob zustimmend den Daumen, synchron mit Veemon. „Und Yuki hilft auch mit."  
„Du bist doch dabei, oder?", fragte Kari noch einmal ach, aber Yuki nickte eifrig ohne zu zögern.  
„Natürlich werde ich."  
Yuki lachte. Sie lachte, dass stellte Poyomon fest, wie ihr Vater in ihrem Alter. Umgeben von verträumten, gutmütigen Kindern. Digiritter, die vielleicht nie begreifen würden, was wahre Dunkelheit bedeutete und die von Krieg und Politik keine Ahnung besaßen. Sieben Kinder und ihre Digimon die in ihrer eigenen Welt steckten und hofften, dass der nächste Tag auch wieder ein guter Tag sein würde. Sie waren, wie ihre Partner einst waren. Poyomon wünschte sich, es würde das nicht denken, aber je mehr er sich gegen diese Erkenntnis wehrte, so deutlicher wurden die Parallelen nur. Und nicht nur Poyomon, ihnen allen ging es so. Sie sahen diese Digiritter und ihre Digimon, zufrieden mit dem was sie waren und wo sie waren und wünschten sich diese Zeit zurück. Sie dachten an ihrer Partner, aber nicht an den Krieg. Und das Vorhaben, die Ideologie sie einfach zu verdrängen oder kostbare Erinnerungen als Teil eines alten Kinderreims oder Märchens zu degradieren kam ihnen nicht nur erbärmlich, sondern auch unwürdig ihren Partner gegenüber vor. Wie hatten sie das ihren Partnern antun können, obwohl sie sie vermissten? Sie vermissten sie schrecklich.  
Die ehemaligen Meister der Dunkelheit, befreit von Apokalymons gesammelten Zorn endloser Epochen des Krieges, rotteten sich zusammen und das Gefühl, dass sie vor langer, langer Zeit mal verbannt entflammte für einen Augenblick wieder. Beobachtet von den Digirittern, die Mitgefühl für diese Digimon aufbrachten, begannen sie sich wieder daran zu erinnern, was es hieß wirklich aus tiefsten Herzen zu fühlen.  
Sie weinten. Sie trauerten.  
Sie waren erleichtert.  
Sie waren frei.

𝅝#

Die Zeit flog davon. Tage vergingen. Monate. Schließlich Jahre. Es war 2006.  
Die Digiwelt hatte sich verändert, an manchen Ecken mehr, an manchen weniger, optisch, wie auch von ihrer Gesinnung. Die Spuren der Kriege und Kämpfe der Vergangenheit waren verschwunden, aber sie hatten Narben hinterlassen, die für die bereits bestehenden Generationen noch mehr Zeit zur Heilung beanspruchen würden. Und dann gab es noch ältere Generationen, bei denen es noch länger dauern würde.  
Winde und Datenströme haben die Kaktuswüste etwas weiter Richtung Osten ausgebreitet, dafür war ihr aber auch die Fauna gefolgt. Die Kaktuswüste schmückte sich nun mit etwas mehr wie nur Kakteen und einfarbigen Steinen. Auf eben jenen zeichneten sich Muster ab, Daten der Kakteen vermischten sich mit denen aus Wäldern und Dschungeln und jene die kompatibel waren entwickelten eine neue digitale Form, die sich auch rasch ausbreitete. Sogar bis zum Wüstenkolosseum.  
Wo einst Greymon eine Schwarze Digitation vollführte und die Digiritter des Jahres 1999 das erste Mal die vier Mega-Level der selbsternannten Meister der Dunkelheit trafen, saßen sie nun sogar zu sechst hier in der Nachmittagssonne. Die schiefen Klänge, die sie dabei von sich gaben hörte man bereits aus nächster Nähe. Es war nicht einmal ein Lied, geschweige denn eine Symphonie, nur vereinzelte Klänge.  
Piedmon schwebte sitzend in der Luft und versuchte die Sainten so einzustellen, um am dieses Tages doch noch ein oder zwei anständige Melodien zustande zu bekommen, auch wenn ihm die Finger weh taten und wie ihm ging es ihnen allen. Sie waren so weit wieder hergestellt, jedoch die Fähigkeit zu musizieren hatten sie verloren. Vielleicht hatten sie das auch schon zuvor, aber nur nie bemerkt. Piedmon dachte an Myotismons Worte von einst zurück, dass sie nicht mit Herzen spielten, sondern nur vergangene Dinge wiederholten. Nun konnten sie auf diese alten Daten nicht zurückgreifen. Sie mussten von vorne beginnen. Wie lästig. Und außer der doch noch etwas krummen Melodie von _Jack 'n Jill_ und _Blue Boy_ hatte Piedmon in den letzten Monaten nichts hinbekommen. Die einzige Genugtuung für ihn blieb, dass er selbst damit bessere Fortschritte machte wie der Rest.  
MetalSeadramon brummte. Seine Gliedmaßen und Muskeln spannten. Seine für ihn speziell angefertigte Geige, die er mit der Flosse halten und mit seinem Schweif spielen konnte konnte er mittlerweile halten, aber spielte er nur ein paar Minuten am Stück bekam er bereits einen Krampf.  
„Es ist nicht zu glauben. Der Leviathan von Net Ocean schafft es nicht einmal für länger wie zehn Minuten einen Bogen zu halten und auch nur einen anständigen Ton zu treffen."  
„Zu deiner Verteidigung sei gesagt, dass so eine Haltung für dich auch unnatürlich ist und deine Muskeln sich wieder daran gewöhnen müssen", kommentierte Devimon und saß dabei im Schatten. Die Trompete mit seinen viel zu langen Fingern zu halten bekam er allmählich hin. Er holte tief Luft, hielt inne und legte schließlich das Mundstück an seine Lippen um Wilhelm Tell zu spielen. Devimon schaffte es die ersten dreißig Sekunden der Finalen Ouvertüre zu spielen, dann jedoch brach er ab. Die Lungen brannten, der Mund war trocken, sein graues Gesicht glänzte rötlich, aber er bekam dennoch Beifall von seinen Mitmusikern.  
„Meine Atemtechnik ist auch nicht ausgereift."  
„Aber du bist sogar 'nen Takt weiter gekommen wie letztes Mal", lobte Etemon grinsend. Devimon fehlte die Luft das zu kommentieren. MetalSeadramon gab erneut ein Wimmern von sich und legte nach wenigen Minuten schließlich die Violine weg. Müsste Piedmon raten, schien es als hätte MetalSeadramon versucht Tartinis Devil Trill zu spielen, aber er spielte es nicht richtig. Das könnte natürlich auch an dem schmerzlichen Muskelkrämpfen liegen und statt es für diesen Tag zu lassen machte er weiter. Dabei musste er sich gar nicht schämen. Sie hatten alle Schmerzen beim Spielen, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger. In den Schultern, in den Händen, doch den in den Fingern empfand Piedmon als am schlimmsten, schließlich lag auch dort das Feingefühl, um mit ihren Instrumenten umzugehen.  
Anubimon, den Piedmon ironisch als ihr Bewährungshelfer bezeichnete, sagte zwar, dass es nicht leicht sein würde und das bestritt auch nie einer, aber gleich das? Aber ohne wäre es wohl zu leicht geworden und das gönnte man ihnen nicht.  
Lustlos blies Puppetmon in die Flöte, es kam aber kaum ein Ton raus.  
„Mit richtigen Lippen wäre das einfacher", ächzte er wütend. „Warum sind wir überhaupt wieder so und nicht so wie damals digitiert? Versteht das einer?"  
„Vielleicht weil wir in dieser Form gestorben sind?", überlegte MetalSeadramon für sich, doch da meldete sich Etemon:  
„Dann müsste ich ja wieder auf dem Mega-Level sein. Und unser allerliebster Freund sehe auch etwas anders aus."  
Aufs Stichwort schauten alle zu dem Klavier hinüber, dass einsam und unberührt im Schatten eines schwarzen Sonnenschirmes stand.  
„Eventuell sind wir auch wieder in diese Gestalt zurückgekehrt, weil wir in dieser die meisten Schandtaten verursacht haben", murmelte Machinedramon nachdenklich. Er saß als Einziger etwas Abseits, während die anderen sich zu einen Halbkreis formatiert hatten, mit der Sicht zur Tribüne.  
„Und es ist die Gestalt, die die Digiwelt kennt. Scheinbar möchte sie, dass man uns sofort erkennt, damit man uns stets mit den Taten der Vergangenheit in Verbindung bringen kann."  
„Wenn das wirklich der Grund ist, hat Anubimon wohl bei dem Wort _Neuanfang_ irgendwas missverstanden", meinte Puppetmon.  
„Dies ist nur Baihumons Theorie, nicht meine."  
„Baihumon sagst du?", wiederholte Piedmon und nicht nur er, auch der Rest starrte Maschinedramon an, der das große Interesse erst nicht verstand. „Du hängst mit einem der Souveränen rum?"  
„Baihumon mag ein Tier-Digimon sein, doch hat auch Macht über die Maschinen. Wenn die Technik der Digiwelt die nächste Stufe erreichen will, so ist eine Zusammenarbeit unausweichlich", erklärte Machinedramon recht kühl, ohne den Verdacht zu erwecken, dass er sich mit Baihumon besser verstand wie er zugab.  
„Braucht ihr noch einen Techniker?", fragte Devimon.  
„Ist dir auf deinem Berg etwa langweilig?"  
„Ich habe genug Beschäftigung. Und immerhin habe ich noch die ganzen Aufzeichnungen aus dem alten Puppenland. Die Technik ist veraltet, aber man kann viel daraus machen."  
„Hm. Von meiner Seite aus kannst du das. Lass mich jedoch Baihumon vorher fragen. Immerhin reden wir von den Souveränen und ich würde unnötiges Misstrauen gerne vermeiden."  
„Wenn ihr eh schon in Bastellaune seid, könnt ihr mir ja helfen mein Haus wieder aufzubauen", schlug Puppetmon vor.  
„Mach das mal schön alleine", grummelte Machinedramon.  
„Du verdienst doch mit deinen Puppen genug, um dir eine ganze Armee Bauarbeiter zu bezahlen."  
„Tse, tolle Freunde seid ihr."  
Puppetmon verzog beleidigt das Gesicht, Etemon lachte ihn dabei aus, bis er wieder mit dem Hammer bedroht wurde, worüber sich wieder Devimon amüsierte. MetalSeadramon knurrte genervt, Machinedramon ließ es gänzlich unkommentiert. Tatsächlich wurde Piedmon dabei kurz warm in der Brust. Streitereien wie diese waren wirklich nichts neues, aber die drückende Atmosphäre existierte nicht mehr. Sie gingen ausgelassener miteinander um. Die Aura aus Missgunst und Zorn versiegte. Jeder dachte an seinen eigenes Wohl und Alltag, doch es war keine Spur des Verrates. Die dicksten Freunde würden sie nicht mehr werden , das bedauerte Piedmon etwas – an diesem Zustand war insbesondere er schuld – aber es lief deutlich besser wie vor ihrer Niederlage. Man traf sich. Man unterhielt sich. Man verstand sich. Vermutlich war dies dieser Neuanfang, von dem Anubimon sprach. Ob Tante Rhody und Onkel sie sahen, dass ihre Kinderchen versuchten sich zu vertragen? Puppetmon hatte Puppen gebaut, die sie darstellten und imposant im Herzen der Spielzeugstadt standen. Ein schnödes Grab wollten sie nicht zum Andenken ihrer Zieheltern errichten. Aber Hauptsache sie hatten etwas, das ihnen das Gefühl gab, man könnte sie dort antreffen und mit ihnen reden, so wie es mit Koutas Grab war, dass nun auch nicht mehr war. Wo dies einst war, war nur noch ein Rosenstock, doch Koutas Aura weilte nicht mehr an diesem Ort. Er hatte wirklich Frieden gefunden. Und ein Teil von ihm war in Piedmons Daten sicher. Er spürte es.  
Piedmon wollte noch einen Versuch wagen irgendetwas musikalisches an diesem Tag auf die Beine zu stellen, dass nicht klang wie ein gefoltertes Gazimon, als er im Augenwinkel etwas bemerkte und ihn plötzlich das Gefühl beschlich, beobachtet zu werden. Erst wollte er das ja ignorieren, weil er dachte es könnte Anubimon oder dieser Spinner Gennai sein, die einfach sicher gehen wollten dass sie wirklich nichts anstellten und hier nur stinknormale Teeparty ohne Tee abhielten, doch nach längerem Überlegen musste er sich eingestehen, dass diese Gestalten weder nach dem einen, noch nach dem anderen aussahen. Er sah von seiner Gitarre auf und erkannte Agumon.  
Piedmon musste blinzeln, da er es erst für einen Fata Morgana hielt. Zwar ging die Sonne bereits unter, aber die Hitze des Tages stieg immer noch vom Boden auf. Das vor ihm war allerdings wirklich Agumon, denn er erschrak, als er feststellte dass Piedmon ihn bemerkte, obwohl er sich hinter Stufen versteckte. Sein Versuch sich wieder zu verkriechen war erfolglos.  
„Sieh an, sieh an, wer hat sich denn hierher verlaufen?", rief Piedmon laut, so dass es auch die anderen mitbekamen. Nach wenigen Momenten, als alle ehemaligen Meister der Dunkelheit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tribüne richteten, erkannte Agumon, dass sich versteckt zu halten nicht mehr lohnte und trat notgedrungen heraus. Selbstverständlich war er nicht alleine erschienen und das hinter dem Dino-Digimon auch Gabumon und Gomamon hervortraten überraschte Piedmon nicht im geringsten. Biyomon, Tentomon und Patamon flogen aus ihrem versteckten Winkel. Palmon und Gatomon bildeten das Schlusslicht und stellten sich mit ihren Kameraden in eine Reihe. Die Angst stand den Digimon – zumindest fünf von ihnen – ins Gesicht geschrieben. Niemand von ihnen hatte vergessen, was einst war und obwohl sie damals bei dieser Schlacht als Sieger hervorgingen hatten sie nicht weniger Respekt vor den Meister der Dunkelheit. Schließlich waren auf ihre menschlichen Partner nicht hier, um schnell auf höhere Stufen zu digitieren, wenn es die Situation verlangte. Doch als Rookie waren sie kaum stärker oder intelligenter wie Grundschüler in der Realen Welt und hatten entsprechend Angst (mit Ausnahme von Gatomon, die ja ein Champion war).  
Piedmon lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, grinste und bei diesem Gesicht lief es den Digimon eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
„Die auserwählten Digimon geben sich die Ehre und besuchen uns, nachdem sie uns gemeuchelt haben. Wollt ihr etwa da weitermachen, wo ihr einst aufgehört habt?"  
„Ist gut, Piedmon. Sie wissen, dass wir Bescheid wussten", rief Patamon eingeschüchtert zu ihm hoch. Als Piedmon wirklich nur ihn anzuschauen schien, versteifte sich Patamons gesamter Körper. Seine Ohren lagen dicht am Körper und er traute sich nicht einen Moment zu blinzeln, während er sich fragte, wann sie digitiert waren. Es war gut ein Jahr her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal sahen und da waren sie alle noch selbst Rookie-Digimon. Bis sie das Ausbildungslevel erreichten lebten sie in der alten Villa, ihrem alten zu Hause und bauten sie wieder auf, so gut es ging, auch wenn Tante Rhody und Onkel Remus nie mehr wiederkehren würden. Ein Digimon aus der Dunklen Zone, dass das Patamon bis dato nicht kannte (logischerweise Anubimon) schaute hin und wieder nach ihnen, aber im Grunde waren sie auf sich selbst gestellt. Und irgendwann waren sie fort. Izzy brauchte lange, bis er sie wieder ausfindig machen konnte. Dass sie etwas vor hatten glaubte er nicht. Das sie aber hier so friedlich Musik spielten hätte weder Patamon noch Tentomon oder Gatomon erwartet.  
Agumon fasste sich Mut und trat ein Schritt vor, aber weil man auch ihm die Angst anmerkte, grinste Piedmon nicht nur breiter, auch Puppetmon, Devimon und Etemon amüsierten sich und grinsten wie die Schläger aus amerikanischen Teeniefilmen.  
„Man hat uns nur erzählt, dass ihr schon seid geraumer Zeit wieder in der Digiwelt seid ohne irgendwelches Chaos anzustiften", fing Agumon an zu erklären, dann harkte sich Gabumon mit ein:  
„Also sind wir hierher um uns selbst davon zu überzeugen, weil wir das nicht glauben konnten."  
„Und welches Vöglein hat euch das gezwitschert?", fragte Puppetmon und nicht nur er, alle anwesenden Meister der Dunkelheit schauten ohne weiteres zu Tentomon, der sofort nervös mit den Armen wedelte und zu stottern begann.  
„W-W-Wieso schaut ihr mich nun alle an?!"  
„Wer sonst sollte sich verplappern?", brummte MetalSeadramon. Sein Körper schlängelte zur Tribüne, bis er Schnauze an Schnauze vor Tentomon schwebte. Die anderen Digimon standen erschrocken daneben, zwar bereit anzugreifen wenn es erforderlich war, wissend aber dass sie so eigentlich gar keine Chance gegen diese Digimon hatten. MetalSeadramon sagte nichts und schaute nur Tentomon in die Augen, der noch mehr zu zittern anfing und dem im wahrsten Sinne der Schweiß von der Stirn lief. Dabei sollte er eigentlich wissen, dass sie weder MetalSeadramon, noch die anderen dunklen Meister nicht so undankbar waren und dem Digimon den Kopf abbissen, die sie die letzten Jahre umsorgt, durchgefüttert und vor den Souveränen und Homeostasis verstecktet hielten. Zumindest nicht ohne triftigen Grund.  
„Aber schon gut. Weil du das Digimon von Toukos Jungen bist, wird keiner von uns dir etwas tun. Zumindest nicht wegen eines doch eher banalen Grundes", schnaufte MetalSeadramon kopfschüttelnd. Der Salzwasser-Atem klatschte Tentomon entgegen und er fiel um, erleichtert darüber nicht als Fischfutter enden zu müssen, auch wenn das Meeres-Digimon ihn so oder so nicht gefressen hätte (an Insekten-Digimon war zu wenig dran).  
„Ähm, i-ich war es, der sich verplappert hat", meldete sich Patamon und hob dabei auch die Hand, jedoch zuckte sein ganzer Körper, als er die Aufmerksamkeit dieser sechs doch furchteinflößenden Digimon komplett auf sich zog. Er wünschte sich T.K. wäre hier, um im Notfall zumindest digitieren zu können.  
„Elecmon hat von einem Clown erzählt, der regelmäßig den Baby-Digimon Kunststück vorführt und da ist es mir rausgerutscht."  
Während Patamon sich nun regelrecht in seine Flügel einwickelte, schenkte MetalSeadramon ihm nicht mehr wie nur einen flüchtigen Blick. Puppetmon rollte nur mit den Augen, Devimon schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tse, nicht einmal mehr auf heilige Digimon ist Verlass."  
„Wundert dich das?", fragte Machinedramon. Nein, es wunderte keinen von ihnen. Etemon ächzte. Trotz dass die Sonnen schon unterging war es immer noch zu heiß.  
„Na ja, zumindest auf die Dame hier kann man etwas geben."  
„Danke für das Kompliment", sagte Gatomon, fühlte sich aber etwas unwohl dabei dieses von Devimon, einem Feind, auch wenn es ein Ehemaliger war zu bekommen.  
„Wenn man auch beachten muss, dass im Grunde du schuld bist, Herr Gitarrist."  
„Ich bin Entertainer. Ich brauche Publikum."  
„Und warum darf ich kein Publikum haben?", beschwerte sich Etemon.  
„Weil dein Gitarren- und Schlagzeug-Solo an Körperverletzung grenzt."  
„Falsch. Es _ist_ Körperverletzung", fügte MetalSeadramon noch an. „Und du hättest innerhalb einer Woche der ganzen Digiwelt erzählt, dass wir wieder hier sind. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."  
„'N Skandal iss'es", moserte Etemon lautstark und fuchtelte mit den Armen. Beinah fiel das Cello um, dass fing er aber noch auf.  
„Meine Fans wart'n auf mein Comeback-Konzert! Wir planen das schon ewig."  
„Die werden noch ein paar Wochen auf dich verzichten können."  
Der Rest der aus den Mündern der ehemaligen Meister der Dunkelheit kamen waren flapsige Bemerkungen und Sticheleien und die Beschwerde darüber. Die acht auserwählten Digimon standen verblüfft, überfordert und mit offenen Mündern davor und kamen zum Schluss, dass dieser spontane Besuch vielleicht eine dumme Idee oder ihre Erwartung einfach zu hoch waren. Agumon und Gabumon erwarteten, dass die Meister der Dunkelheit sich eventuell als reumütig herausstellen würden, aber davon fehlte jede Spur. Biyomon rechnete eher damit, dass sie sich kaum geändert hätten und war überrascht, dass sie doch irgendwie Recht behielt.  
„Ob sie sich wirklich verändert haben?"  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie vorher schon so waren wie gerade eben", flüsterten Gomamon und Palmon sich zu. Was sie aber feststellen mussten war, dass diese Digimon etwas lockerer und natürlicher wirkten, nicht mehr so kalt oder fernab jeder Empathiefähigkeit. Man wollte beinah schon ulkig sagen, wenn man sich ansah wie sie sich wie Geschwister oder – man wollte es nicht einmal denken – Freunde stritten.  
„Warum seid ihr eigentlich hier? Also, was macht ihr hier genau?", fragte Biyomon vorsichtig. Die Diskussion der Meister der Dunkelheit endete schlagartig und sie blickte erst etwas verdutzt drein, bis sie die Frage in ihrem Kopf verarbeiteten und auf ihre Instrumente schauten.  
„Wir proben", antwortete Machinedramon knapp. „Wir sind immerhin Musiker. Wir sind kein Orchester mehr, aber Musik verbindet uns."  
„Unsere Partner brachten sie uns einst bei. Sie verbindet uns mit ihnen. Sie glaubten, sie bringe der Digiwelt Veränderung. Wir möchten immer noch herausfinden, ob dies nach so vielen Generationen immer noch so ist", erzählte Piedmon. Die Digimon horchten bei diesen Worten auf. Besonders Agumon und Gabumon, die so oft von Piedmon als Spielball missbraucht wurden, einfach weil er es witzig fand die Stärksten in der Gruppe vorzuführen waren verblüfft, aber auch fasziniert davon so etwas von solch einem Digimon zu hören. Nicht nur sie, auch Patamon und Gatomon wie auch der Rest staunten etwas und spürten, dass es ehrliche Worte waren. Sie konnten Wormmon nur schwer glauben, aber er beteuerte, sein Freund Pency sei nicht so schlecht wie sie dachten. Vielleicht war wirklich etwas dran und er spielte mit den Baby-Digimon in der Stadt des Ewigen Anfangs wirklich nur aus reiner Freundlichkeit.  
Piedmon aber hatte andere Reaktionen erwartet, als er das Wort _Partner_ aussprach. Er dachte, diese Digimon seien verwirrt, würden Fragen stellen oder sie als Lügner degradieren, aber die Verblüffung über den Umstand, dass sie so etwas wie Leidensgenossen oder Seelenkameraden waren blieb aus.  
„Eure Freunde haben euch diese Geschichte also schon erzählt?"  
„Die vier Souveränen hatten diesen Verdacht schon", entgegnete Agumon und erinnerte sich an Tais Bedenken, die er schon vor Jahren hatten, nachdem Azulongmon ihnen allen von der Apartheid und den Rassen-Kriegen erzählte. Und von seinen Thesen über die man nicht nachdenken wollte. Auch Gabumon tat es Leid andere Partner-Digimon und damit Kameraden getötet zu haben, auch wenn Matt ihm sagte, dass es damals einfach hat sein müssen.  
„Aber glauben wollten wir es nicht."  
„Schuldgefühle?", stachelte Puppetmon grinsend, aber keiner grinste mit.  
„Na ja, es fühlt sich im Nachhinein an, als hätten wir es verpasst einen andere Lösung zu finden", meinte Palmon etwas niedergeschlagen. „Es hätte anders laufen können. Denn im Grunde seid ihr genauso benutzt worden wie Ken oder Oikawa."  
„Macht euch darum keine Gedanken. Wir nehmen euch das nicht übel", sagte MetalSeadramon. „Lasst euch von Kriegsveteranen etwas sagen – Krieg ohne Opfer gibt es nicht. Daher ist es auch nie Ziel des Kampfes keine Opfer einzufordern, sondern möglichst wenigen über längere Zeit zu schaden."  
„Und wo war da bei euch dieses Vermeiden von Schaden?", fragte Palmon ernst und bekam von Devimon ein schelmisches Grinsen geschenkt.  
„Du hast nicht zugehört. Manchmal sind Opfer erforderlich. Und für eine Ära, die garantiert das Dinge wie die Apartheid nie mehr zurückkehren waren sie das wert. Ihr könnt das nicht verstehen. Ihr habt die Apartheid nicht erlebt."  
Tentomon dachte nach, dass dies eventuell wirklich so sein konnte. Dieses Gespräch führten er und Izzy bereits mit ihnen. Vielleicht konnten sie es wirklich nicht verstehen. Vielleicht aber mitempfinden.  
„Ich behaupte aber, ihr seid mit uns einer Meinung, dass eine Gesellschaft die Digimon in erwünscht und unerwünscht einteilt nicht erstrebenswert ist. Insofern taten wir der Digiwelt nur einen Gefallen, wenn wir diese Ungleichheiten ausradieren. Ob die Methoden unethisch sind oder nicht, muss der einzelne entscheiden, sind aber für den Krieg nichts als hinderliche Fragen."  
„Das sehen wir ein wenig anders", meinte Biyomon etwas schnippisch. „Man muss zumindest versuchen Alternativen zu finden, die keinem schaden. Und sich Gedanken über Moral zu machen ist nicht falsch."  
„Außerdem kann doch jeder sein, wie er will. Wenn alle gleich wären, wäre das total ätzend", meinte Agumon entschlossen.  
„Eh, diese idealistischen Weltvorstellungen immer", murmelte Piedmon und ließ die Augen kreisen. „Aber glaubt uns ruhig. Wir sind nicht so kleinkariert und so nachtragend. Wirklich."  
„Ja, wir an eurer Stelle hätten euch auch einfach niedergemetzelt", lachte Etemon und genau wie Puppetmons Grinsen war auch sein Lachen nicht ansteckend.  
„Ihr seid immerhin ehrlich", meinte Gomamon und versuchte zumindest aus Höflichkeit zu Grinsen, wenn es auch nur ein sehr schiefes war. Gatomon hingegen war die ganze Zeit auffallend still. Sie sah ununterbrochen zum Klavier unter dem dicken, schwarzen Sonnenschirm. Dieser war zwar aufgespannt und hielt das Musikinstrument im Schatten der rotorangenen Abendsonne, doch es sah aus, als säße da schon seit längerer Zeit niemand mehr und spielte. Das machte Gatomon stutzig.  
„Wo ist er?"  
„Unterwegs", antwortete Devimon, dem Gatomons Argwohn nicht entgangen war und auch, dass ihr diese Antwort nicht reichte. Nicht zu wissen wo Myotismon war bereitete ihr Bauchschmerzen. Sie vertraute ihm kein bisschen und Myotismons Aktivitäten waren recht überschaubar. Entweder war er in seinem Schloss oder eben bei seinen Mitmusikern. Gatomon hatte ihre Verbindungen und wusste über diese, dass Myotismon schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr in sein Reich zurückgekehrt war, aber eine Nachricht mit seiner Unterschrift versicherte seinem Gefolge, dass er nicht lange abwesend sein würde.  
„Unterwegs wohin?", fragte sie, diesmal fordernder.  
„Ach, das ist eine komplizierte Sache", sagte Piedmon weiter knapp. Auch er schaute zum Klavier runter und rief sich Myotismon ins Gedächtnis zurück, der seit mehreren Wochen (oder vielleicht schon Monate) eher lustlos zu spielen schien, auch wenn er der kleinen Alice im Wunderland versprochen hatte sich Mühe zu geben. Es könnte daran liegen, dass er rheumaähnliche Schmerzen in den Händen hatte, Piedmon befürchtete eher was anderes – Liebeskummer. Dies hatte Myotismon selbstverständlich geleugnet. Er doch nicht. Niemals.  
Sein Schloss, dass einst zusammenfiel hatte er wieder aufgebaut und der Tor war in seiner Obhut (ob das gut oder schlecht war sei dahingestellt). Die Geist- und Untoten-Digimon kamen beinahe schon von selbst. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrem König, der über sie wachte und ihrem bedauernswerten Dasein ein wenig Sinn gab war in ihren Daten verankert. Sonst hatten sie ja nichts. Schreiben konnte er trotz Schmerzen genauso gut wie herumkommandieren und er hatte wieder seine Leidenschaft für die Erforschung von Giften gefunden, nachdem er das lange vernachlässigte. Doch ohne Welteroberungspläne und sich nur auf sein Reich und seine Truppen konzentrierend, schien er immer mehr zu spüren, dass ihm Gleichgesinnte fehlten, die für ihn weder Feind noch Volk waren. Nein, eher ein Gegenpol. Dem König fehlte die Königin.  
Früher, vor ihrem Fall hätte Piedmon das nicht gekümmert. Nun aber sah er Myotismon an, der keine Mine verzog, sondern recht gelangweilt wirkte. Es gab eben kaum Digimon, die geistig auf seiner Höhe waren und zudem mit seinem großen Ego klarkamen. Und _sie_ (Piedmon hatte es sich abgewöhnt sie zu beleidigen) war eines davon.  
Mitansehen konnte Piedmon das irgendwann nicht mehr. Nicht weil er und Myotismon sich als Freunde bezeichnen würden. Sie kamen miteinander aus und haben es nach Jahren auch geschafft normale Unterhaltungen zu führen, aber es war zu viel zwischen ihnen passiert, dass sie vermutlich niemals mehr die Freunde sein würden, die sie mal während der Apartheid waren. Und nicht zuletzt weil ihm Myotismons schlechte Laune die eigene versaute bat er Wormmon irgendjemanden von den Digirittern darum zu bitten Yuki in die Digiwelt zu bringen, auch wenn Myotismon das nicht wollte. Er war stinksauer gewesen, aber wenn es irgendjemanden gab der auf Myotismon zumindest ein wenig einreden konnte, dann war es die Tochter seines geliebten Partners. Nun war er mit der kleinen Alice losgegangen um die Weiße Königin zu finden.  
Hoffentlich, dachte Piedmon, brachte es etwas. Nicht dass Piedmon sich Sorgen um Myotismon machte – er doch nicht – , aber es wäre beruhigend zu wissen, sollte Myotismon auf die ein oder andere krumme Idee kommen, dass es ein Digimon gab, dass ihn mit seinem zarten Stimmchen wieder zur Vernunft brachte. Und für andere Dinge begeistern konnte, die ihn ablenkten.  
„Private Angelegenheiten eben. Geister der Vergangenheit aufspüren."  
„Stress in der Liebe", posaunte Etemon heraus und erntete feindselige Blicke, Piedmon warf ihm sogar Bälle, mit denen er sonst jonglierte an den Kopf, während Gatomon sich selbst fragte (und nicht nur sie, auch die anderen) ob Etemon das ernst meinte.  
„Was soll das? Ist doch wahr!"  
„Musst du das deswegen gleich der ganzen Digiwelt erzählen?", schimpfte Devimon. „Hast du mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?"  
„Wir sollten schließlich froh sein, dass er nicht so ist wie Piedmon und jedem alles unter die Nase reibt", brüllte MetalSeadramon verächtlich.  
„Du musst gerade reden. Du hast dir doch auch wieder einen ganzen Satz AncientMermaidmon zugelegt."  
„Ich habe sie mir nicht zugelegt, sie folgen mir! Außerdem mache ich bestimmt nicht das mit ihnen, was du mit deinem LadyDevimon treibst!"  
„Ihr müsst ja nicht hinsehen."  
„Dein Schamgefühl ist wohl nicht richtig gerebootet worden!"  
„Der hatte noch nie Schamgefühl."  
„Das sagst ausgerechnet du, Etemon?"  
„Was soll das heißen, Pinocchio?"  
„Jetzt hört auf zu streiten! Ihr seid keine Ausbildungs-Level mehr."  
„Halt dich da raus, Machinedramon!"  
Die Diskussion entflammte zu einem Streit und kreuz und quer warf man sich harsche Worte an den Kopf. Nur Devimon hielt sich raus, hielt sich die Ohren bei dem Krach zu und wusste spontan wieder, warum er ein Einzelgänger geworden war.  
„Ich glaube, das ist nicht gut."  
„Oh doch, das ist sogar sehr gut. Wenn sie sich streiten heißt das, sie interessieren sich füreinander. Das ist ein großer Fortschritt", sagte Tentomon mit einer Euphorie, die Gabumon absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Gomamon war nie um Worte verlegen, um aber unnötigen Streit zu vermeiden sagte er nichts und dachte sich nur, dass ihre Ex-Erzfeinde gehörig einen an der Klatsche hatten.  
„Und wann kommt er wieder?", fragte Gatomon, die keine große Angst vor der Gruppe streitender Digimon hatte. Es flogen noch vereinzelte Scherze hin und her, dann endeten die Streitereien genauso schnell wieder, wie sie begonnen hatte und man dachte über die Frage des Katzen-Digimon nach.  
„Wenn er fündig wird", antwortete schließlich Machinedramon. „Und hoffentlich Erfolg hat, sonst bleibt das Klavier vermutlich für immer so träge. Unser Pianist war schon immer etwas schwierig und macht es sich oft selbst noch schwieriger."  
„Man muss eben wissen, wie man mit ihm umgehen muss. Das wissen aber nicht viele", grinste Piedmon zwielichtig, aber nicht feindselig.  
„Ist das auch sicher, dass er wiederkehrt?", fragte Biyomon deutlich misstrauisch, doch Puppetmon grinste ihr entgegen.  
„Klar. Alice hat ja ein Auge auf ihn. Da kommt er nicht so schnell auf irgendwelche krummen Ideen."  
Puppetmon begann fröhlich die Melodie vom krummen Mann zu summen.  
„Solange üben wir ohne ihn weiter", schnaufte MetalSeadramon, mit einem erschöpften Blick auf seine Violine und seine Flossen, die innerlich pochten.  
„Und wenn ihr wieder spielen könnt, was macht ihr dann?", fragte Gomamon. Es herrschte erst überraschtes Schweigen unter den ehemaligen Meister der Dunkelheit und jeder schaute einmal zu jedem, bis sie gleichzeitig antworteten:  
„Weiterspielen."  
Wieder herrschte ein peinlich angehauchtes Schweigen und jeder stellte sich die Frage, ob das nun wirklich alles war oder ob da noch mehr kam. Sonnenstrahlen waren kaum mehr da, die den von der Mittagssonne erwärmten Boden küssten und der Vorhang der Nacht breitete sich langsam aus. Der orangene Himmel verlief ins Violette und kleine Lampen, die jedoch kein Feuer in sich trugen sondern eher, als flogen Schwärme von Glühwürmchen, teilweise sogar in verschiedenen Farbtönen um sie herum erhellten das Wüstenkolosseum nach und nach.  
„Und warum wollt ihr weiter spielen? Für eure Partner?"  
„Och, nicht nur. Aber sie wären enttäuscht zu hören, würde wir nicht ab und an der Digiwelt ein Ständchen spielen. Sie lehrten uns, dass Musik der Schlüssel zum Innersten sei. Wir müssen allerdings prüfen, ob diese These noch aktuell ist. Ken glaubt daran. Wormmon ebenso und Kouta ist sicherlich ihrer Meinung. Mal sehen, ob sie Recht behalten, ob aus Digimon wie uns, die aus einer Kriegsgeneration stammen noch etwas werden kann. Wir werden keine Partner-Digimon mehr. Unsere Partner sind tot. Aber das, was sie uns hinterließen lebt in der Musik weiter. Es ist zumindest die bessere Alternative, als wie andere Digimon sich in den Bars und Pubs die Erinnerungen an Krieg und die Erkenntnis der Perspektivlosigkeit wegzutrinken."  
Würden diese Worte nicht von Piedmon kommen, wären das sogar ziemlich schöne Worte gewesen. Biyomon, Gabumon und Palmon betrachteten dass alles mit hoher Skepsis. Als Gabumon sich zu Agumon wandte um seine Meinung zu hören, nickte er diese Worte aber vertrauensvoll ab. Die beiden wechselten keine Silbe, aber in ihren Gesichtern konnte man die gesamte Diskussion ablesen. Agumon glaubte es einfach. Er spürte, dass Piedmon das ehrlich meinte. Tentomon auch, schließlich gab er schon seit vier Jahren Acht auf diese Digimon und auch Patamon besaß keinerlei Bedenken. Nicht, weil er wie Tentomon die Entwicklung hautnah miterlebte, sondern auch wegen dem was Elecmon so erzählte. Elecmon war das Misstrauen in Digimon-Gestalt und wenn er sagte dieser Clown, der mit den Baby-Digimon spielte sei trotz seiner anzüglichen Witze gegenüber älteren Digimon schwer in Ordnung hieß dies sehr viel.  
„Wir können auch gerne da weitermachen, wo wir vor ein paar Jahren aufgehört haben", scherzte das Clown-Digimon und alle achten Digimon riefen erschrocken:  
„Bloß nicht!"  
Piedmon konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Kana hat auch eine Tochter", fing Puppetmon an. Seine Zahnräder in seinem Torso gaben langsame und regelmäßige Klack-Geräusche von sich.  
„Keine Ahnung, ob es bei ihrem Kind so sein könnte wie bei den Kindern von Hisaki und Touko. Aber wenn, will ich ihr das vorspielen, was Kana mir immer gespielt hat."  
„Kana und auch Soichiro haben noch einen kleinen Halbbruder", erzählte Machinedramon weiter und noch bevor Tentomon fragen konnte, woher er und auch Puppetmon wussten, ob ihre Partner Verwandtschaft hatten fügte er an:  
„Anubimon war einst ein enger Verbündeter, als wir noch Soldaten waren. Er suchte für uns Angehörige. Vielleicht hofft er, dass wir dadurch Motivation finden."  
„Mein Partner Renta hatte zwei große Brüder. Beide haben Kinder. Die Chance, dass einer vielleicht auch herkommt ist hoch", berichtete Etemon und klang irgendwie stolz bei der Vorstellung, anders wie Devimon, der sich eher gediegen und nüchtern äußerte.  
„Natsu Schwester ist auch Mutter. Ihr Jüngstes spielt bereits Trompete. Das Potenzial ist vorhanden."  
„Toukos Sohn mag sich zwar weniger für Musik begeistern", erzählte MetalSeadramon weiter. „Aber er soll die Gewissheit haben, dass ich ihr Erbe in Ehren halte."  
„Ich glaube, Izzy ist sehr froh wenn er das von dir hören würde", fügte Tentomon freundlich an. „Er will dir schließlich vertrauen. Ich soll dir auch von ihm sagen, dass er die Zusammenarbeit sehr schätzt. Wir haben viele Daten über die Tiefsee in Net Ocean sammeln können."  
„Merke dir, dass ich das weniger für euch tue, sondern weil ihr versprochen habt, dass meine AncientMermaimon die Schätze behalten dürfen", brummte das große Meeres-Digimon. Tentomon zitterte etwas, eingeschüchtert von MetalSeadramons Gemütsumschwung und nicht zuletzt auch weil dieses Mega-Digimon Spaß daran hatte Tentomon etwas aus der Fassung zu bringen. Solange er noch ein Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon war und auch zu Betamon digitierte war der Umgang weniger problematisch. Nachdem Betamon aber spontan eine Warp-Digimon zu MetalSeadramon vollzog, erinnerte sich Tentomon wieder daran wie sie eigentlich zueinander standen. Die restlichen Digimon glaubten erst nicht, dass Izzy und auch Tentomon wohl öfter Kontakt zu den Meister der Dunkelheit hatten (selbst Patamon und Gatomon wussten nicht alles). Nun verstanden sie auch, warum Izzy so gut über das Bescheid wusste, was in den tiefsten Tiefen der digitalen Meere vor sich ging. Generell würde es erklären, warum Izzy auf einmal so viel Wissen über die Natur, wie auch die Geschichte der Digiwelt besaß.  
„Und unser Pianist – er gibt's nicht zu, aber Alice kann er nichts abschlagen. Außerdem hat er neben der kleinen Alice noch jemanden, der ihn sehr gerne wieder spielen hören würde. Also gibt er sich doppelt so viel Mühe, den höllischen Schmerzen in seinen Händen zu Trotz. Seine Verbissenheit ist beeindruckend."  
„Das klang vor kurzem aber noch anders", warf Devimon Piedmon an den Kopf.  
„Wenn ich ihn lobe wird er noch faul und übermütig. Das muss man rechtzeitig ausbremsen, sonst haben wir bald wieder das selbe Übel am Hals, das uns bereits das Leben zur Hölle machte."  
„Sagt wer?", fragte der Rest. Piedmon verzog kurz das Gesicht und fing an sich zu fragen, warum er eigentlich nicht bei LadyDevimon geblieben war, wenn er sich schon die Mühe machte, wenn es ihm etwas langweilig wurde nicht sofort ein neues zu suchen, sondern bei einem zu bleiben und sich was einfallen zu lassen. Nicht so ausschweifend und nach der Laune raus zu leben war eine erhebliche Umstellung und ungewohnt. Aber schlecht war es auch nicht.  
„Wir würden euch auch gerne spielen hören", rief Biyomon zu ihnen auf, dabei flatterte sie aufgeregt mit ihren rosa Flügeln und auch Gomamon schloss sich dem an.  
„Ja, lasst mal was hören."  
„Ihr wollte unsere Musik hören?", harkte Puppetmon nach. „Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung."  
„Also ich schon", widersprach Gabumon. „Matt spielt immerhin in einer Band."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das zählt", meinte Puppetmon weiter. Etemon hörte nur das Wort _Band_ und überlegte, ob die vielleicht noch jemanden bräuchten. Und weil Gabumon zu riechen schien, was das Puppen-Digimon dachte, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Sorry, aber Matt nimmt keine weiteren Mitglieder mehr auf."  
„So 'n elender...", fluchte Etemon, den Rest des Satzes hörte man nicht mehr, dafür nuschelte er zu stark und sein Slang driftete ab. Der Rest des Orchesters überlegte noch.  
„Kommt schon! Wir möchten es hören", bettelte Patamon.  
„Ja, was nützt Musik, wenn niemand da ist, der sie hört?", schloss sich Tentomon an. „Außerdem können wir euch sagen, ob ihr besser werdet."  
„Ihr wollt öfter hier auftauchen?", harkte Devimon ungläubig nach und schaute in die Runde seiner Kameraden. „Habt ihr das gehört?"  
„Da haben wir uns ja was eingebrockt", murmelte Puppetmon und seine Augen wanderten hilfesuchend zu Piedmon, schließlich hatte er als undemokratisch gewählter Anführer das letzte Wort. Ihm missfiel dieser Vorschlag zwar ebenso, was man an seinen schmal gezogenen Lippen erkannte, aber gänzlich verwarf er die Idee auch nicht.  
„Wir können aber nur simple Stücke", sagte er schließlich nach längerer Pause kühl.  
„Dann spielt etwas simples", meinte Agumon schulterzuckend. „Ja, ist doch egal ob es ein kompliziertes Stück ist oder nicht."  
„Das wird uns aber nicht gerecht. Wir spielten einst Vivaldis vier Jahreszeiten vor den Gestirnen der Digiwelt."  
„Das könnt ihr ja wann anders. Falls ihr besser werdet", fügte Gomamon noch stachelnd. Palmon und Tentomon, die je neben ihm standen erschraken und zischten, ob er noch ganz dicht sei hier unnötig zu provozieren, aber schwiegen sofort, als sie die durchaus etwas gekränkten Gesichter der Meister der Dunkelheit sahen. Piedmon ging sogar so weit, dass er zu ihnen schwebte und vor den acht Digimon stehen blieb.  
„Oh, glaubt uns, wir werden besser. Wir sind schon gut, nur ein wenig aus der Übung."  
„Dann zeigt auch was davon, anstatt große Töne zu spucken", stachelte Gomamon weiter, diesmal aber kamen keine Beschwerden, dass er den Mund halten sollte. Die ehemaligen Meister der Dunkelheit führen mit Händen, Klauen oder Flossen nachdenklich über ihren Instrumente. Machinedramons Kanonen hatte er wieder umgebaut, so dass sie nicht nur Kanonenfeuer, sondern auch Klarinettentöne von sich gaben. Räder in seinen Inneren drehten sich hin und her, während er seine Gedanken schweifen ließ.  
Jedes der acht Digimon wartete gespannt und versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, wer diese Digimon vor ihnen waren. Piedmon sah jedem von ihm lange in die Augen und sie ihm. Der Orkan der Herzkönigin war von dannen gezogen.  
„Setzt euch", befahl Piedmon schließlich und entfernte sich um an die Seite seiner Mitmusiker zurückzukehren. Biyomon, Gomamon und Patamon jubelten leicht, Gabumon, Palmon und Tentomon waren einerseits erfreut, andererseits einfach erleichtert.  
„Ihr wollt wirklich mithören?", fragte Gatomon besorgt, gerade als sich die Digimon nach guten Sitzplätzen umsahen.  
„Klar doch", meinte Biyomon ohne jede Spur von Bedenken.  
„Du vertraust ihnen nicht, richtig?", harkte Agumon nach, der zwar auch keine Skepsis hegte, aber durchaus Verständnis für Gatomons Reaktion hatte.  
„Ihr doch auch nicht."  
„Ich würden aber gerne. Und die anderen sicher auch."  
Alle nickten Agumon zustimmend zu. Da es aber gegen Gatomons Misstrauen nicht half flog Patamon nochmal zu ihr zurück und landete genau vor ihr.  
„Gib dir einen Ruck, Gatomon."  
„Ich weiß nicht... Auch gerade weil _er_ nicht hier ist."  
„Du machst dich selbst verrückt. Vielleicht ist auch langsam die Zeit gekommen, dass wir begraben, was war und weiter machen."  
„Wir sollen das alles vergessen?", fragte sie leicht erbost, was Patamon erst etwas einschüchterte, dann fasste er sich ein Herz.  
„Nein. Aber vielleicht wäre Vergebung nicht gänzlich falsch. Es sind vier Jahre vergangen und wir haben sie beobachtet. Ich vertrau ihnen auch nicht ganz, aber ich kann ihre Gründe verstehen. Seien wir der Digiwelt ein gutes Beispiel und geben dem eine Chance. Man spürt, dass sie sich wirklich Mühe geben."  
Statt sich die Meister der Dunkelheit anzusehen, die zugegeben etwas nervös an ihren Instrumenten hantierten starrte Gatomon noch einmal zum Klavier zurück. Sie musste zugeben, ihn würde sie auch gerne hören, aber ob sie so viel Vertrauen aufbringen konnte war fraglich. Vergeben konnte sie nicht. Aber, wenn zumindest für ihr eigenes Seelenheil die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Sie würde darüber nachdenken, bis zu dem Tag an dem sie die Chance bekam Myotismon mal wirklich spielen zu hören. Vielleicht würde sie dann verstehen, was in ihm vorging.  
Gatomon nickte und folgte Patamon und gerade als sie sich zwischen ihn und Agumon setzte, räusperte Piedmon sich.  
„Liebe Mitmusiker. Verehrte Gäste...", rief er. Die Höhe der Tribüne mitsamt der runden Form des Kolosseums erzeugte ein schwaches Echo. Fingerspitzen zuckten. Ein lautes ausatmen. Nervosität wie am Tag ihres ersten großen Konzertes, das mehr war wie nur ein Konzert. Es war viel mehr. Herzrasen, Unruhe, der Versuch sich zu beruhigen und die leichte Unternote von Freude mit und für andere zu musizieren. Wie einst, in ihrer Villa im Wald, mit Zieheltern, Freunden und dem Kostbarstem, ihren Partnern. Ein Gefühl, dass sie schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatten.  
Piedmon sah zum Himmel auf. Die ersten Sterne erschienen und er hoffte, wo immer Myotismon gerade war, er hatte sich ebenso wieder daran erinnert wie es war, so etwas zu fühlen, egal wie unerträglich der Schmerz in den Gliedern war.  
„Es folgt nun zu ihrer Unterhaltung Stand by me, Allegro in D!"

* * *

Ja, ich entschuldige mich an der Stelle erneut, dass so gerade die letzten Kapitel viel zu lang sind. Ich weiß, dass macht es nicht besser, aber ihr dürft mich dafür gern hassen.

Das nächste Kapitel ist das letzte. Bin aber aktuell dabei einige Szenen, die ich rausgeschmissen habe, weil die Kapitel sonst zu lang wären (lol) nochmal zu schreiben (kleine Szenen aber eher). Also selbst nach Beendigung wird nochmal etwas Content kommen. Die Kapitel werden dann wohl nochmal geprüft werden müssen, insofern wir man es hier mitbekommen. Bei den anderen Seiten muss ich überlegen, wie ich das noch mache.


	37. ALICE IN WINTERLAND GRANDE FINALE

Vorne weg, bevor ihr hier liest: Das Kapitel sollte mit einer anderen Szenen beginnen, allerdings wirkte die an er Stelle so total falsch, dass ich sie stattdessen ins 11te Konzert (Satz 2) gesteckt habe. Dort im Vorwort ist auch vermerkt wo. Lest das vielleicht vorher noch und kommt dann wieder hierher.

* * *

ALICE IN WINTERLAND, GRANDE FINALE [ fairly ]

Mitte Januar zog ein ziemlicher Schneesturm über Tokio hinweg, nicht stark genug dass man von einer Katastrophe reden konnte, aber er legte den Verkehr stellenweise lahm und Leute versanken regelrecht im in der weißen, kalten Decke. Dies hielt Hisaki jedoch nicht davon ab den Abend im Freien zu verbringen. Jeder Tag mit Schnee war ein guter Tag und jeder gute Tag, den er damit verbringen konnte Yuki beim spielen zu beobachten und dass sie trotz ihrer Blindheit lachen konnte war ein noch viel besserer Tag. Ein dunkelblauer Skianzug schützte sie vor der Kälte, während sie im Schnee herumtollte und wälzte, doch Yuki war mittlerweile so voller Schnee, dass man weder die Farbe des Anzugs, noch die weißen und rosa Schneeflocken mehr zu erkennen waren. Asami war hineingegangen um für die Familie warme Getränke zu bringen, damit sie es noch etwas länger draußen vor der Haustüre aushielten. Zwar hatten sie keinen großen Garten wie andere Nachbarn, aber der kleine Vorgarten, der von einem hohen Zaun vor neugierigen Blicken schütze, mit einem kleinen und schmalen Baum reichte um sich wohl zu fühlen. Überall im Vorgarten ragten Schneemänner hervor, die meisten davon hatte Yuki gebaut, oder eher versucht. Sie waren nicht kugelrund oder groß und ihre Augen waren entweder zu dicht oder zu nah beieinander und die Nase ganz wo anders, aber Yuki hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Hisaki saß auf einer Stufe vor der Haustüre. Schnee schmolz in seinem Haar und er fuhr sich einmal über die Strähnen. Yuki fiel hin, aber nicht weit oder tief, nun hatte sie aber nicht nur noch mehr Schnee an sich hängen, sondern auch Erde im Gesicht und obwohl sie versuchte sich den Dreck wegzuwischen, machte sie es nur schlimmer.  
„Yuki, komm mal her. Ich mach dich wieder sauber", rief Hisaki ihr zu. Yuki stand zwar auf, schien aber erst nicht zu wissen, was sie machen sollte oder wohin sie und gehen sollte. Ihren Blindenstab hatte sie irgendwo im Schnee verloren. Unbeholfen machte sie einen Schritt vor, blieb aber wieder stehen. Sie hatte keine Orientierung und nicht drauf geachtet, wo die Stimme ihres Vaters herkam.  
„Yuki, du musst dich nach links drehen. Gib mir deine Hand", rief Hisaki ihr zu, erhob sich etwas und streckte seinen Arm aus, um ihr so entgegen zu kommen. Yuki, die nun in etwa wusste wo ihr Vater war drehte sich nach links, streckte ihre Hand ebenfalls aus und nach wenigen Schritten bekam sie Hisaki zu fassen. Er zog sie zu sich und setzte sich dabei wieder. Aus seinem schwarzen Mantel zog er Taschentücher heraus und entfernte damit die Reste von Erde und Gras aus Yukis Gesicht, die Wange und Nasenrücken verschmutzten.  
„Entschuldigung, Papa."  
„Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen. Das passiert, wenn man spielt. So, jetzt ist alles wieder sauber", sagte er zufrieden und steckte das Taschentuch wieder in seine Manteltasche. „Pass trotzdem ein bisschen auf, okay? Ich bin auch nicht immer da. Ich weiß, es ist schwierig. Aber dass kannst du. Das weiß ich. Und leg deinen Stab nicht irgendwo hin. Den hier im Schnee zu finden wird lustig."  
Hisaki fing an den Schnee vom Yukis Anzug zu klopfen und steckte seine Hände auch in die Taschen, um zu sehen ob auch dort Schnee oder Erde war. Zu seiner Überraschung aber zog er etwas heraus und plötzlich hielt Hisaki ein Digivice in der Hand. Er befürchtete für einen Moment sogar, dass dies Yuki gehörte, doch hauchdünne Kratzer auf dem kleinen Bildschirm und Dellen an den Ecken vergewisserten ihm, Zeichen des Gebrauchs über so viele Jahre, dass es nur sein eigenes war. Er stutzte.  
„Yuki, wieso hast du meine Spieluhr?"  
„I-ich habe sie auf dem Tisch gefunden, als ich mit Kitty und Snowball gespielt habe", stotterte sie, als hätte sie etwas Schlimmes angestellt, dabei hatte Hisaki nicht einmal wütend geklungen, einzig verwundert.  
„Und was wolltest du damit? Du darfst nicht einfach ungefragt Sachen von anderen nehmen."  
„Ich wollte nur noch einmal die schöne Musik hören. Aber es geht nicht. Ist sie kaputt, Papa?"  
„Nein, ist sie nicht. Das ist kompliziert zu erklären."  
„Warum macht sie Musik bei dir und bei mir nicht?", fragte Yuki weiter und nun klang sie etwas beleidigt und schmollte deutlich.  
„Weil es meine Spieluhr ist. Und die von meinem Freund und nur wir wissen was man damit machen kann."  
„Und was kann man damit machen?"  
„Das ist auch schwer zu erklären. Vielleicht erfährst du es eines Tages mal. Vielleicht kannst du mit ihr mal ins Wunderland. Und mit meiner Kette findest du auch meinen Freund, der kann dir das dann alles erklären."  
„Ja! Ja, ich geh Papas Freund besuchen! Ich geh zu Papas Freu-heund", fing Yuki an zu jubeln und sie singen. Hisaki war sich nicht sicher ob Tsukaimon so begeistert davon sein würde auf ein kleines Kind aufpassen zu müssen, aber wenn er wüsste, wessen kleines Mädchen es war würde er sicher darüber hinwegsehen. Dann plötzlich wurde Yuki wieder still.  
„Ich... geh ins Wunderland? Und du und Mama nicht?"  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Mama ins Wunderland möchte. Oder zumindest nicht sofort."  
„Und du? Gehst du nicht mit?", fragte Yuki enttäuscht nach und noch enttäuschter ließ sie ihre Mundwinkel hängen, als ihr Vater erst mit einem verneinten Ton antwortete. Sie stöhnte und der weiße Rauch ihres Atems verdeckte ihr Gesicht fast vollständig.  
„Warum nicht? Du warst doch schon da. Willst du nicht nochmal hin?"  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich noch einmal ins Wunderland kann. Das Wunderland ist für Träumer. Aber ich bin kein Träumer."  
„Träumst du nicht, wenn du schläfst?"  
„Doch. Aber nicht mehr das, was ich einmal geträumt habe. Ich träume Erwachsenensachen. Und die sind oft grau. Ich will nicht, dass sie wie ein Jabberwock über das Wunderland herfallen", erklärte Hisaki und überlegte, ob diese Formulierung nicht zu harsch für eine Vierjährige war. Hisaki zog seiner Tochter die Wollmütze ab und tätschelte ihren Kopf.  
„Du musst nicht so traurig gucken. Ich finde das nicht mehr so schlimm. Ich muss nicht wieder dahin. Und außerdem ist Tsukaimon dort. Er passt sicher mindestens genauso gut auf dich auf."  
„Aber willst du deinen Freund nicht wiedersehen, Papa?", fragte Yuki mit einem Ton, als müsste sie fast weinen. „Vermisst du ihn nicht mehr?"  
„Doch. Sehr sogar. Ich würde das gerne. Aber es ist mir nicht mehr so wichtig. Es würde mir reichen, wenn ich einfach nur weiß, dass es ihm gut geht."  
Hisaki zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, im Glauben Yuki könnte spüren ob er dies tat oder nicht und sie somit beruhigen, aber es war nicht so effektiv wie erhofft. Daraufhin setzte Hisaki ihr die rosa Mütze wieder auf.  
„Aber du kannst ruhig ohne mich gehen. Der Krieg im Wunderland ist ja vorbei, also kannst du dir alles ansehen."  
„Auch wenn ich nichts sehe?"  
„Zugegeben, das macht es schwierig. Aber Tsukaimon passt schon auf dich auf. Er wird zwar meckern wie ich ihn kenne, aber man kann sich auf ihn verlassen. Dann bist du nämlich die neue Alice und der Schwarze König passt immer auf Alice auf."  
Lachend griff er Yuki unter die Arme, zog sie zu sich und rieb seine kalte Nase an ihre. Sie kicherte, bis ihr Gesicht wieder eine gesunde rote Farbe bekam. Sie und Hisaki lachten sogar so laut, dass sie Asami gar nicht hörten, die wieder nach draußen kam und insgesamt drei Tassen (eine aus dicken Plastik, zwei aus Keramik) wieder hinauskam.  
„Immer wenn ich euch alleine lasse und zurückkomme, albert ihr herum", sagte Asami gekünstelt beleidigt, aber Hisaki durchschaute ihr Schauspiel, allein durch ihr viel zu großes Grinsen. „Redest du Yuki wieder Dinge ein?"  
„Nicht doch. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie alles machen kann, was sie will. Richtig, Yuki?"  
„Richtig, Papa!", stimmte Yuki lauthals zu und nickte zusätzlich eifrig.  
„Alles halte ich für übertrieben. Aber du weißt ja, Schatz, dein Papa redet auch sehr viel Unfug."  
„Ich dachte, du magst meinen sogenannten Unfug."  
„In Maßen. Jetzt schmoll aber nicht und nimm deinen Milchshake. Du auch, Yuki."  
„Ja, Mamas Milchshake!", jubelte Yuki los. Als sie zwischen ihren Eltern Platz nahm zog Asami ihr die Fäustlinge aus, damit sie den Becher am Griff halten konnte. Der Milchshake war warm, schmeckte aber so genauso gut. Yuki pustete mit ihrer Mutter gegen die Schaumkrone, der geschmückt war von einem goldenen Wirbel aus Karamell- und Kürbissirup, erst dann nahm sie einen Schluck. Yukis anschließendes breites Grinsen und Jauchzen über den süßen wie leicht würzigen Geschmack verriet ihrer Mutter, dass es ihr schmeckte, dann gab Asami ebenfalls Hisaki eine Tasse und fing auch an fast gierig aus ihrer eigenen zu trinken (wenn es jemanden außer Yuki gab, der noch so verrückt nach dem Zeug war, dann sie).  
„Ich habe das schon so lang nicht mehr getrunken! Köstlich!", schwärmte Asami und ihre Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte die ihrer Tochter, während Hisaki darüber kicherte.  
„Dabei kannst du doch so viel davon trinken wie du willst, du kennst doch das Rezept."  
„Ja, aber alleine schmeckt das nicht. Hier an so einem schönen Abend zu sitzen und dem Schnee zuzuschauen verleiht dem seine ganz besondere Note. Oder findest du nicht, Hisaki?"  
„Doch. Auch wenn es unheimlich ist, wenn du so kitschiges Zeug von dir gibst."  
„Du wolltest mich heiraten, jetzt musst du damit leben", neckte Asami ihn, aber wieder ihrer Erwartung fing Hisaki an zu lachen und sie lachte mit, ehe Asami ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf um in den Himmel zu schauen. Ihr rotes Haar stand so im extremen Kontrast zu der im Blaustich gefärbten Umgebung und dem weißen Schnee, dass Hisaki für einen Augenblick hin und weg war, aber dann wieder zu sich kam, als etwas von der goldbraunen verfärbten Milch über seine Finger lief. Asami bekam das mit und kicherte kurz, ohne aber ihnen Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden. Schließlich sah auch Hisaki hoch zum bewölkten Himmel, der dennoch blau war. Die Schneeflocken waren riesig. Nur gab es keine Sterne und kein Polarlicht. Dieser Himmel über ihm war nicht so atemberaubend wie der damals – aber die Tatsache, dass er hier mit Frau und Kind saß vertrieb die Sehnsucht nach vergangenen Ereignissen. Dieser Himmel – dieser Moment war genauso schön und er würde ihn nie missen wollen. Er hoffte dort in der Digiwelt würde Tsukaimon von irgendwo, mit den anderen Digimon, vielleicht mit Rosemon und Wisemon, vielleicht mit Koutas Geist, vielleicht auch mit jemand ganz anderem auch so einen Himmel sehen und einfach nur zufrieden sein.  
„Asami. Soll ich später etwas auf dem Klavier spielen? Für dich?", fragte Hisaki, sehr zurückhaltend und sogar fast unsicher, was Asami erst irrtierte, aber als sie über das nachdachte was er vorschlug, strahlte sie wie das vom Schnee reflektierte Licht.  
„Du willst wirklich... Einfach so? Du spielst doch sonst nicht so gerne."  
„Ja, aber weißt du, ein Musiklehrer, der sich sonst sträubt selbst zu spielen – klingt echt albern, oder? Du darfst dir aussuchen was. Ich spiel was du willst."  
Asami seufzte vor Verzückung, was Hisaki aber nur durch den sichtbaren Atem erkannte, anschließend umarmte sie ihn, wenn auch kurz, da sie beinah ihr Getränk über seinen Schultern ausgeleert hätte. Dann sah sie wie ihr Ehemann, der tatsächlich aus vollsten Herzen behaupten konnte zufrieden mit seinem Dasein zu sein, wieder zum Himmel.  
Hisaki betete, dass Tsukaimon nach der Apartheid und allen, was sie mit sich brachte einen Neuanfang machen konnte. Eventuell mit anderen Freunden. Oder mit etwas, was Digimon als Familie bezeichnen würden. Irgendwas, solange er zufrieden war. Er hoffte es so sehr, dass der Schwarze König auch ohne seine Alice glücklich wurde.

𝅝#

SnowBotamon war nicht nur das jüngste Digimon, sondern auch eine Heulsuse. Wenn es an die Zeit kurz nach seinem Schlüpfen dachte, erinnerte es sich nur an Einsamkeit und allein daran zu denken brachte es schon wieder zum weinen. Sicher fühlte es sich lange einzig und allein bei dem Mönch-Digimon, dass es einst fand, mitnahm und das Baby-Digimon in seinen Armen hin und her schaukelte und etwas vorsang, bis es einschlief und die heilenden Kräfte, die Stimme und Sutras bargen, ihren Zweck erfüllten. Dabei musste auch etwas von dieser ominösen Neugierde auf SnowBotamon übergangen sein, die einem schnell mal Kopf und Kragen kosten konnte. Eigentlich interessierte sich SnowBotamon für vieles, aber weil es ängstlich war, traute es nicht einmal einen Stein umzudrehen und aufgrund dieser Ängstlichkeit machten sich die anderen Digimon darüber lustig, bis es wieder weinte. Eines der Digimon, dass auf sie alle Acht gab nahm sich seiner an, bis es sich beruhigt hatte, doch dass es ständig weinte löste Unmut aus. Nur ihr Meister meinte, weil SnowBotamon eben noch sehr jung war bräuchte es eben einfach noch Zeit und der Augenblick käme schon von selbst.  
Dieser Augenblick war schließlich jener, als dieses überaus gruslige und gefährliche Digimon mit einem schwarzen Umhang vor ihm stand und SnowBotamon war sicher, wenn seine Ziehmutter nicht daneben gestand hätte, wäre es sofort gefressen worden.  
Was an dem Tag passierte begriff SnowBotamon nicht wirklich, aber eins wurde ihm klar – es mochte Töne. Noch mehr aber mochte es Töne zu erzeugen. Die Flöte gab es kaum mehr her, aber weil SnowBotamon mehr schlecht als recht spielte, nahmen seine Spielkameraden ihm diese irgendwann weg und versteckten sie. Auch jedes andere Instrument, was es zu fassen bekam wurde ihm entrissen. Zwar bekamen die anderen Digimon Schimpfe, weil sie SnowBotamon damit nicht nur sehr verletzten, sondern weil es so sicherlich auch nie besser werden würde, wenn sie es so behandelten. Die Instrumente versteckten sie trotzdem, aber subtiler.  
SnowBotamon fand sich irgendwann damit ab, denn es hatte ja noch ein Instrument, dass ihm keiner wegnehmen konnte, und dass war sein eigener Mund. Bereits mit dem Wissen, wie man Atmung, Mund und Zunge nutzen musste lernte es recht schnell Pfeifen und war sehr lange damit zufrieden, so unabhängig von einem Instrument Töne zu erzeugen.  
Das reichte SnowBotamon jedoch irgendwann nicht. Es wollte mehr Töne hören und auch mehr Töne machen. Es begann zu lallen und keiner wusste, was das eigentlich sein sollte, was es da von sich gab. Seine Spielkameraden fanden es nervig. Doch seit dieses unheimliche, grimmige Digimon von ihm stand, dass dafür aber so schön Musik machen konnte, statt es zu zerfetzen war irgendetwas mit SnowBotamon geschehen und dass sich seine Spielkameraden darüber beschwerten war ihm egal. Nicht gänzlich natürlich, aber es machte weiter, weil es davon überzeugt war, es tun zu müssen und vor allem zu wollen.  
Es zeigte sich etwas wie Eigensinnigkeit im dem, wenn auch noch etwa scheuen Baby-Digimon. Als es irgendwann zu Nyaromon digitierte, wunderte man sich nicht wirklich darüber. Nyaromon waren der Inbegriff von Eigensinnigkeit. Doch Nyraomon war immer noch ein wenig schüchtern und verzog sich an die Seite des Mönch-Digimon, um gestreichelt oder in den Arm genommen zu werden. Das gab ihm den Mut weniger schüchtern zu sein und nicht mehr jeden Streich gleich zu Herzen zu nehmen und zu weinen, sondern auch mal zu lachen.  
Das Mönch-Digimon und ihre Schüler spekulierten schon ausgiebig, zu was Nyaromon denn werden würde. Auch wenn die meisten zu Salamon wurden, schlossen sie das aus. Vielleicht ein Elecmon oder zu Gabumon oder Labramon. Vielleicht ein Renamon. Irgendwann kam der Tag, an dem Nyaromon digitierte, an einem Tag, wo es viel nachdachte und sich langsam eine Vorstellung entwickelte, was es tun und wo es hingehen möchte. Das machte jedes Ausbildungs-Digimon durch, um anschließend ein Rookie zu werden.  
Sanzomon und ihre Schüler waren dabei, als es passierte. Und sie waren sichtlich überrascht, ganz besonders Sanzomon, als ein Tinkermon vor ihr stand.  
Ein Tinkermon, dass sich bemühte entschlossen zu wirken, wenn sie doch, wie als Baby-Digimon schon noch immer eine kleine, etwas ängstliche Heulsuse war.  
„Darf ich euer Schüler werden, Sanzomon?", fragte sie nach ihrer Digitation, aufgeregt und mit roten Gesicht. Anschließend geriet Sanzomon ins Grübeln und es kam die These in ihr auf, dass es sicherlich einen Grund gab, warum dieses Digimon ausgerechnet zu Tinkermon wurde. Vielleicht lag das selbe Karma dahinter, dass sie als Tinkermon schon zu Babamon führte, die ja auch einst ein Tinkermon war. Sanzomon stimmte zu.  
Trotz ihrer Art war dieses Tinkermon – wie vertraut – anders. Anders wie andere Tinkermon, anders aber auch wie Sanzomon früher. Während man sie einst zu Recht als eine Art Mauerblümchen abstempelte, war Tinkermon eher ein Wildfang, obwohl sie immer noch ängstlich war. Vielleicht kompensierte sie ihre Angst mit ihrer Neugierde und schaffte es so immer in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.  
Mit ihren Mitschülern und Spielkameraden unternahm sie täglich Ausflüge in den Wald nach ihrem Unterricht. Der Wald war groß, aber Sanzomon ermahnte sie stets, nicht zu tief hinein zu gehen, sonst gingen sie verloren. Ihr zu Hause lag verwinkelt und verschoben in der Digiwelt, so dass Feinde sie nicht fanden (und Sanzomon hatte davon einige, wenn sich Tinkermon recht erinnerte). Nur sie als Königin und jenen, denen sie es ausdrücklich gestattete können kommen und gehen wie sie wollten, der Rest müsste erst – wie sagte sie? - auf's richtige Feld ziehen.  
„Wie im Schach", erklärte Sanzomon. Die Königin kann leicht zum achten Feld, die kann schließlich in alle Richtungen gehen, soweit sie will, anders wie die anderen Figuren. Eine Anspielung auf Alice im Wunderland, das Lieblingsbuch von Tinkermons Meister. Auch ihr selbst gefiel die Geschichte und war damit eine Minderheit. Den anderen war sie zu wirr, zu komisch und zu nichtssagend und auch wenn Tinkermon nicht weniger anders darüber dachte, war sie gefesselt von dieser Welt des Nonsens und dem, was er barg, wie ein dunkler Wald oder ein stiller, aber tiefer See.  
Momentan war sie nicht nur das einzige Rookie-Digimon, sondern auch das einzige, was als Schüler in Frage kam. Der Rest war noch zu jung und Tinkermon war somit nicht nur die Älteste sondern auch die Anführerin der Rasselbande, die sie immer mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte, was ein außerordentliches Talent war, weil man hier normalerweise gar nicht so schnell in Schwierigkeiten geraten konnte. Die Vergessenen Wälder (so nannte Meister Sanzomon die Gegend) waren in der Digiwelt verworren, vernebelt und mancher sprach davon, dass es dort spukte. Das hatte allerdings den Hintergrund das Digimon, die magisch begabt waren, so wie Sanzomon es war die Verzerrungen wahrzunehmen und durch diese die Ebenen wechselten um andere Welten zu betreten. So wie das mysteriöse Witchely. Oder das dunkle Meer, der beliebteste Schauplatz sämtlicher Horrorsagen. Vielen Digimon wanderten versehentlich zwischen den Ebenen und wunderten sich, dass sie von anderen Digimon nie bemerkt wurden, oder andere sie zwar hörten, aber nie sahen.  
Auf einer dieser Zwischenebenen hatte Sanzomon ihr neues zu Hause aufgebaut, wo sie und ihre Gefolgschaft zurückgezogen lebten, aber es keinem ihrer Schützlinge übel nahm, wenn sie sich nach der Außenwelt sehnten, schließlich riefe nur ihre Bestimmung nach ihnen. Auch Tinkermon zog es aus dem sicheren Nest, nur wagte sie den Schritt aus diesen Wäldern nicht hinaus. Etwas hielt sie fest. Sie wusste nicht, was sie da draußen machen sollte. Es fehlte etwas und sie kam sich manchmal unvollkommen vor, wusste aber nicht, was das sein sollte oder warum sie so fühlte. Also blieb sie hier und beschränkte ihre Ausflüge auf das Gehölz dieser Wälder und ignorierte dabei zu gerne die Zeit.  
„Tinkermon, komm jetzt!"  
„Wenn wir zum Mittagessen nicht da sind schimpfen Gokuwmon und Sagomon mit uns!", riefen ein Wanyamon und ein Tanemon durch die Büsche. Ihre Spielkameradin sahen sie bereits nicht mehr und sie sie auch nicht, aber hören konnte Tinkermon sie gut.  
„Sanzomon kommt heute wieder! Wir sollen alle da sein!"  
„Ich weiß! Ich brauche aber noch. Ich brauche doch das perfekte Willkommens-Geschenk für Sanzomon!", rief Tinkermon wieder zurück. „Sie war so lange weg, ich brauche etwas Besonderes!"  
„Ich glaube, wenn du mal pünktlich wärst, würde dass Sanzomon schon freuen. Also komm jetzt!"  
„Nur noch eine Minute."  
„Das hast du vor einer Minute auch gesagt!" moserte Tanemon weiter. Grimmig sahen die beiden Ausbildungs-Digimon sich an. Ihre Geduld war am Ende.  
„Wir gehen jetzt! Wir möchten keinen Ärger bekommen."  
„Wir decken dich diesmal nicht, so wie die letzten paar Male!"  
„Ich komme ja gleich", rief Tinkermon zurück und beide wussten, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Wenn auch Tanemon harsch klang wollte es eigentlich nur drohen, in der Hoffnung das würde Tinkermon dazu bringen die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Verpetzen würden es und Wanyamon sie nicht, aber sie würden dennoch gehen. Gokuwmon vor allem sah es überhaupt nicht gern wenn sie Regeln missachten. Sanzomon war zwar nicht so streng und war der Meinung, Regeln mal zu verletzen sei nicht falsch, richtig aber auch nicht und wer zu spät zum Essen oder zum Unterricht kam erhielt nun mal eine Strafe, die keiner von beiden wollte. Tinkermon bekam oft genug schimpfe, weil sie sehr oft mal die Regeln ignorierte, aber sie lernte irgendwie nichts daraus und jeder Versuch nächstes Mal darauf zu achten scheiterte, weil sie sich jedes Mal wieder von etwas ablenken ließ, dass ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Dieses Mal waren es die Seerosen, die zu einer komplett falschen Zeit blühten.  
Der Wald des Vergessenes mochte in der eigentlichen Digiwelt schlicht und immer grün bleiben, jedoch auf der Zwischenebene, in der Sanzomon sich versteckte folgten die vier Jahreszeiten einem geregelten Zyklus. Der Winter kam in diesem Jahr ziemlich früh, obwohl der Herbst mild und warm war, was einige Blumen nochmal dazu motivierte ihre Blüte zu zeigen. Nun waren diese vom Frost überrascht worden und zu Eis erstarrt. Prunkwinden und die Blüten an den Bäumen hingen wie Girlanden an ihren Ästen. Blumen die denen in der Menschenwelt ähnelten, wie Tulpen, Rittersporn, Lilien und Rosen waren von einem weißen Schleier verdeckt worden. An den Seerosen im Wasser hing Frost und genau diesen sah sich Tinkermon ganz genau an, da sie ein potenzielles Geschenk für ihren Meister sein könnte. Die Blume war bereits weiß, doch die Muster, die der Frost auf den Blütenblättern hinterließ waren erkennbar. Im Sonnenlicht schimmerten sie und Tinkermon war auf sie fixiert wie eine Elster auf glänzenden Schmuck. So fasziniert hörte Tinkermon nicht einmal das Trailmon in der Ferne. Es gab eine einzige Haltestelle, die in diesen verzerrten Raum führte und war somit so ziemlich der einzige, offizielle Weg wie man hier als Außenstehender hierher kam. Das Trailmon schnaufte, als es über die Schienen raste. Offenbar hatte es sich über etwas geärgert. Das Digimon war vom Wald aus nicht zu sehen, dafür zog der Qualm, dass es hinterließ über Tinkermon vorbei und ihr wurde klar, dass Seerosen nicht nur ein sehr schwaches Geschenk waren, denn schließlich brachten Sanzomons Mündel ihr immer wieder welche mit, sondern auch dass die Mittagsstunde bereits lange vorbei sein musste, wenn das Trailmon schon hier vorbeifuhr.  
„Oh-oh", stöhnte Tinkermon und stieß sich dabei von dem Seerosenblatt ab, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit saß und flog zurück zum Ufer. Jedoch sah das Ufer nicht mehr so aus wie das, wo sie ihre Spielkameraden zurückgelassen hatte. Sie muss abgetrieben sein. Jedoch wie weit. Nervös schaute sie in alle Richtung.  
„Das fehlte noch. Ich krieg bestimmt wieder Ärger..."  
Noch ein Stöhnen. Tinkermon schaute sich um und brauchte nicht lange um zu wissen, wo sie war. Sie kannte den Wald wie ihre Hosentasche. Die Anordnung der Bäume und ihre markanten Zeichnungen an den Stämmen halfen ihr sich zu orientieren. Ausschlaggebenden für ihre Einschätzung war nicht zuletzt ein ganz besonderer Baum, der beim Wachsen einen Abhang hochkletterte, ehe er durch einen Blitzschlag seine Wurzel verlor. Doch er hatte bereits eine beachtliche Höhe wie Breite und einige Wurzeln schienen sogar in den Stein hineingewachsen zu sein. Der Stamm war hohl und daher wurde dieser Baum von Tinkermon und ihren Spielkameraden als Rutsche benutzt. Und wenn sie bei der Baumrutsche war, war sie nicht so weit abgetrieben. Aber bis zum Mittagessen würde sie es garantiert nicht mehr schaffen. Was soll's.  
Ein Schrei erschrak Tinkermon so sehr, dass sie fast vergaß zu fliegen und zu Boden gefallen wäre. Der Schrei kam vom Baum.  
Tinkermon, neugierig wie sie war flog näher zum Stamm, da sie aber auch Angst hatte wagte sie nur vorsichtig in den Stamm hineinzusehen. Es war dunkel darin und sie hörte, wie etwas klibbernd und klackend runterkam, doch es schien nicht sehr groß oder schwer zu sein. Sie tippte auf Steine, die sich von etwas weiter oben lösten bis dieses Ding immer näher kam und schließlich an Tinkermon vorbei fiel. Es schlug auf dem Boden auf und blieb schließlich regungslos im Gras liegen. Was es war konnte Tinkermon nicht sagen, denn sie hatte nie etwas vergleichbares zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war jedenfalls kein Stein und keine Pflanze. Lebendig war es auch nicht. Eine Maschine vielleicht?  
Tinkermon landete im Gras neben diesem kleinem Gerät und nahm es schließlich in die Hände, um es so besser betrachten zu können. Sie erkannte Digimojis, bis sie aber begann das zu entziffern leuchtete der kleine, quadratische Bildschirm. Tinkermon erschrak, bis sie die Musik hörte. Es klang ein wenig nach Klaviertasten und es waren auch keine zufälligen Töne, sondern es spielte eine bestimmte Folge.  
„Woah. So eine hübsche Melodie. Darüber freut sich Meister Sanzomon bestimmt", murmelte Tinkermon vor Begeisterung. Sie summte mit und überlegte, ob sie die Melodie kannte. Schließlich stellte sie fest, dass sie das wirklich tat. Nur konnte Tinkermon in ihrem Gedächtnis nichts finden, was erklären könnte, woher sie es kannte. Sie tat es. Sie hatte ganz sicher einmal die Musik eines Klavier gehört. Doch es war zu lange her.  
Wieder ein Schrei, wieder aus dem Baum. Die Musik endete abrupt, stattdessen hörte man ein Rumpeln und Poltern aus dem Baumstamm. Dann wieder ein Schrei und er kam näher. Direkt unter dem Stamm war ein leicht verschneiter Laubhaufen und in diesen fiel jemand schließlich rein. Sofort flüchtete Tinkermon sich mit dem kleinen Gerät hinter ein paar Binsen am Flussufer. Von dort schaute sie wieder zurück zum Baum und um zu sehen, wer da nun war.  
Es war definitiv kein Digimon, auch wenn dieser jemand von seiner Anatomie Meister Sanzomon ähnelte. Über die Digimon wie ihren Meister sagte man, sie sehen menschenähnlich aus. Also schlussfolgerte Tinkermon, dass dieser jemand, der da aus dem Loch gefallen kam ein Mensch sein musste.  
„Aua... So ein Mist. Wo bin ich denn jetzt?", stöhnte der Mensch. Es war ein Mädchen, dass im Laubhaufen saß und den Kopf schüttelte. Reste der vertrockneten Blätter fielen aus ihrem hellblonden Haar. Ihre ebenso hellen, blauen Augen wirkten verwirrt, während sie versuchte die restlichen Blätter aus ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen. Das brachte nur bedingt etwas, das Meiste blieb an ihrem blauen Rock hängen oder verhedderte sich an ihrem weißen T-Shirt (oder eher an den bisschen Spitze). Und während Tinkermon noch zusah, wie das Mädchen ihre Kniestrümpfe wieder über ihre Knie zog und ihre Haarklammern ordentlich zwischen die Strähnen schob, wurde sie von der Faszination des Geschehens eingefangen. Ein Mädchen, dass aus einem Loch in einen Blätterhaufen fiel, welch ein Zufall. Nichtsdestotrotz, dass dieses Mädchen nur schulterlange Haare besaß war Tinkermon sicher, dass Mädchen sei diese Alice, die wie in dem Märchenbuch ihres Meisters ins Kaninchenloch gefallen war. Oder eher in das Loch des Baumes.  
„Onkelchen wird ausflippen", stöhnte sie und rieb sich den Kopf. Sie klopfte weiter Dreck ab, erst an ihrem Shirt, dann am ihrem Rock. Da hielt sie erschrocken inne, tastete sich um ihre Hüfte und griff in eine Tasche ihres Rocks. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht steif.  
„Nein. Nein, nein, nein, das – Wo ist es denn?", rief sie fast panisch auf. Wieder tastete sie ihre Hüfte ab, dann begann sie mit ihren Händen unter den Laubhaufen zu greifen. Sie suchte etwas und unter dem Laubhaufen war es auch nicht. Tinkermon sah ihr zu, wie sie auf die Knie ging und langsam mit ihren Händen das Gras absuchte, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, während sie weiter fluchte.  
Im ersten Moment kam Tinkermon nicht darauf, dass dieser Mensch eventuell das Gerät suchte, was vor ihr aus dem Baum gefallen kam. Doch als sie darüber nachdachte schien es nur logisch zu sein. Es machte Tinkermon schon traurig, da ihr die Musik gefiel und sie es gerne Sanzomon schenken würde. Aber ihr tat das Mädchen Leid, die immer verzweifelter wurde und eine Diebin wollte sie nicht sein.  
„E-Entschuldigung?", rief sie aus ihrem Versteck. Das Mädchen hörte sie und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, blieb aber auf ihren Knien sitzen. Zudem schaute sie in die völlig falsche Richtung. Tinkermon dachte sich, dass sie sie einfach nicht sah, also nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und flog aus dem Binsenstrauch heraus. Das Mädchen schaute sie immer noch nicht an, dabei war sie nah genug, dass sie sie bemerken müsste. Wie unhöflich. Aber gut, vielleicht hatte sie auch einen Schock vom Sturz.  
„Das gehört dir, oder?", fragte Tinkermon und streckte die Arme von sich, in denen sie das Gerät hielt. Das Mädchen bewegte ihren Kopf leicht zu Tinkermon, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an. Irgendetwas war komisch an ihren Augen.  
„Hast du mein Digivice gefunden?", fragte das Mädchen mit ihrer hellen Stimme.  
„Ähm, was ist ein Digivice? Kann es Musik machen?"  
„Also meines kann es."  
Tinkermon musterte das Gerät nochmal. Der Bildschirm flackerte immer noch so golden wie ihre Flügel. Die Musik war verstummt und sie ließ die Mundwinkel hängen.  
„Dann ist das wohl deines. Das wusste ich nicht. Mir hat die Musik so gut gefallen."  
„Magst du Musik?"  
Tinkermon ging auf die Frage erst nicht ein. Sie starrte gespannt auf das Digivice, denn als sie es dem Mädchen in die Hand legte, leuchtete es wieder intensiver und es hörte erst auf, als Tinkermon ihre Hände davon nahm. Das Mädchen hatte es auch gespürt, sagte dazu aber nichts, um nicht nur abzuwarten, was das bedeuten sollte, sondern auch um dieses Digimon nicht zu überfordern. Auch wenn Tinkermon versuchte sich nicht anzumerken zu lassen, dass sie ein wenig Angst vor dieser Fremden hatte, sie hörte es dennoch heraus.  
„Äh, ja. Mag ich", sagte Tinkermon schließlich eifrig und sehr laut, als sie aus ihrer Starre wieder erwachte.  
„Spielst du ein Instrument?"  
„Ich habe mal eine Flöte bekommen und habe darauf gespielt."  
„Das klingt toll."  
„Nein. Die anderen haben immer geschimpft", erzählte Tinkermon grummelnd. „Dann hab ich sie verloren und eine Panflöte bekommen, aber die zu spielen war ohne Arme und Hände echt schwer. Dann hab ich angefangen zu pfeifen, zu trällern und zu lallen."  
„Also singst du lieber?", fragte das Mädchen weiter. Lächelnd klatschte sie einmal zaghaft in die Hände.  
„Wie süß. Sing mal was."  
„Singen? Ei-einfach so?"  
„Ja, sing doch etwas. Ich möchte es hören."  
„Aber ich weiß gerade gar nicht was."  
„Kennst du _Funkel Funkel, Fledermaus?_ Kannst du das singen?"  
Das ein Mädchen, dass aussah wie die Alice Liddle aus dem Buch auch noch das Lied des Hutmachers kannte überraschte Tinkermon irgendwo so sehr und gleichzeitig wunderte es sie doch nicht. Sie dachte nach, da ihr der Text nicht gleich in den Sinn kam, brauchte aber dafür nicht lange.  
„ _Funkel, funkel, Fledermaus, wonach fliegst du heut' wohl aus? Segelst hoch über der Welt, Wie 'n Teeblatt am Himmelszelt._ "  
Tinkermon hörte sie kichern. Doch sie lachte sie nicht aus, sondern sie freute sich herzhaft.  
„Wie süß. Ich mag deine Stimme", sagte das Mädchen begeistert und sie klatschte mehrmals in die Hände. Tinkermon wurde vor Verlegenheit rot bis über die Ohren.  
„Sag mal, wie heißt du denn?", fragte Tinkermon verlegen und schämte sich nur noch mehr, dass sie so rot im Gesicht wurde. Ein Lob von jemand außer ihrem Meister und ihren drei ältesten Schülern bisher nie erhalten. Neugierig flog sie einmal um das Menschenmädchen herum.  
„Und bist du wirklich ein Mensch?"  
„Ja, ich bin ein Mensch. Du hast wohl noch nie einen Menschen getroffen, stimmt's?", fragte sie und Tinkermon schüttelte mit einem leisen „Uh-uhmm" den Kopf. „Ich heiße Yukino. Aber sag nur Yuki zu mir. Das machen alle."  
„Yuki..."  
Plötzlich kam Tinkermon ins Grübeln. Diesen Namen zu hören löste etwas in ihren Inneren aus, auch wenn sie keinerlei Erinnerung oder Wissen besaß, dass so ein Empfinden auslösen könnte. Nicht einmal, dass der Name dieses Mädchens _Schnee_ bedeutete und Tinkermon als Schnee-Digimon sozusagen das Licht der Welt erblickte. Noch etwas, was sie gemeinsam hatten. Irgendwie kam ihr dieses Mädchen wie ein Seelenverwandter vor, der sie ohne jeden Zweifel verstehen und akzeptieren würde. Die Überzeugung, trotz dass sie sich gerade einmal ein paar Minuten kannten war merkwürdig. Doch das, was Tinkermon schon seit sie auf dem Ausbildungs-Level war zu vermissen schien, erschien ihr auf einmal zum greifen nahe und den Schlüssel zur Lösung trug dieses Mädchen in sich. Wenn nicht sogar war sie selbst dieser Schlüssel.  
Auf jeden Fall wirkte sie nett.  
„Ich bin Tinkermon", sagte sie ganz aufgeregt und streckte ihre Hände aus, mit denen sie gerade einmal Yukis Finger hätte umfassen können. Nachdenklich legte Yuki den Kopf zu Seite, statt Tinkermons Geste anzunehmen und dass Feen-Digimon dachte bereits etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, dann klarte sich ihre Mimik auf.  
„Ah, von Tinkerbell. Dann bist du ein Feen-Digimon? Noch ein Fabelwesen aus einem Buch. Was ein Zufall", kicherte Yuki. Tinkermon verstand den Witz nicht. Yuki hatte ihre Geste immer noch nicht angenommen. Sie schien sie nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Vorsichtig näherte Tinkermon sich dem Mädchen, die darauf aber auch nicht zu reagieren schien. Dann streckte Tinkermon erst einen Arm aus, dann den anderen und wedelte etwas damit vor Yukis Gesicht herum. Doch immer noch schien Yuki sie nicht einmal zu erfassen und erst dann wurde Tinkermon klar, wie starr ihre Augen eigentlich wirkten. Nicht leb-, aber glanzlos.  
„Siehst du mich nicht?"  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht sehen", antwortete Yuki und schüttelte sachten den Kopf.  
„Aber du hast doch Augen. Mit Augen kann man doch sehen."  
„Nun, wie erkläre ich dir das? Ich wurde mal sehr krank und meine Augen sind eben nie gesund geworden."  
„Dann siehst du wirklich gar nichts, seit du mal so krank warst?"  
Wieder schüttelte Yuki den Kopf und ihre blonden Strähnen bewegten sich mit ihr. Tinkermon entwich ein mitleidiges, kaum hörbares „Oh". Zwar kannte sie das Phänomen der Blindheit, da es Digimon gab die durch Attacken diese Effekt temporär herbeiführten, doch dauerhafte Blindheit oder andere Behinderungen gab es in dieser Form in der Digiwelt nicht und entsprechen konnte sich Tinkermon nicht vorstellen, wie das sein musste so zu leben.  
„Du Arme..."  
„So arm bin ich nicht. Ich kann viel machen, auch wenn ich nicht sehe. Ich mache auch Musik am Klavier."  
„Aber wie, wenn du nicht sehen kannst?"  
„Für ein Klavier braucht man nur gute Ohren, die richtigen Hände und Platz im Herzen, dann geht das. Und ein paar Tricks in der Hinterhand", erklärte Yuki grinsend.  
„Tricks? Was für Tricks? Zaubertricks?"  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht kann ich zaubern oder hellsehen."  
„Das glaube ich nicht."  
„Hm, okay, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann beweise ich es dir. Schlag etwas vor."  
Tinkermon dachte angestrengt nach, dabei zog sie sehr tiefe Falten in ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen wurden dabei zu Schlitzen.  
„Okay, ich weiß etwas", sagte sie schließlich. „Da im Fluss leben Otamamon. Weil es ihnen zu kalt ist leben sie ganz tief am Boden und schlafen. Aber manchmal singen sie im Schlaf. Weißt du was sie singen?"  
Yuki schaute erst fragend drein. Ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht auf ihre linke Seite, dort wo auch der Fluss lag. Vereinzelt hörte man schwaches Plätschern. Dem Fluss, der durch den ganzen Wald ging, sogar bis Tinkermons zu Hause sah man nicht an, dass er sehr tief war. Die Otamamon und andere Wasser-Digimon verdankten es den Strömungen, dass sie hier landeten und da Winter war wurden sie natürlich müde und träge. Das so was geschah hatten sie nur zufällig herausgefunden, da Tinkermon, als sie noch SnowBotamon und Nyaromon war die Digimon hörte. So sensible wie ihre Ohren waren hörte sie so einiges, sogar fast besser wie Gokuwmon, der doch ein sehr guter und aufmerksamer Krieger war. Von ihren Spielkameraden hörte es auch kaum jemand und Tinkermon war überzeugt, ein Mensch könne das nicht.  
Doch Yukis erst gerunzelte Stirn entspannte sich und ihr Kopf drehte sich weiter in Richtung Fluss. Sie fuhr mit zwei Finger hinter ihr linkes Ohr und legte es an.  
„Ich höre sie", murmelte sie leise. Tinkermon stand überrascht der Mund auf. Yuki begann erst vorsichtig zu summen, bis sie sich an die Reime erinnerte.  
„Frühling ist windig, blumig und laubig... Sommer ist kratzig, strohig und krautig... Herbst ist niesend, keuchend, frierend... Winter ist rutschend, nässend und schneiend..."  
Lächelnd nahm sie ihre Hand wieder runter. Immer noch stand Tinkermons Mund auf und auch wenn Yuki es nicht sah, ahnte sie es irgendwie, stellte sich das Gesicht der kleinen Fee vor und schmunzelte, während sie auf einem Ohr noch die Otamamon hörte.  
„Mutter Gans' vier Jahreszeiten. Cool. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man in der Digiwelt alte Kinderreime kennt. Sie ist echt faszinierend", stellte Yuki weiter lächelnd fest.  
„Ähm, j-ja. D-Die Otamamon hören uns oft singen. Wir singen und reimen beim rumtollen, so müssen die Otamamon sich das beigebracht haben. Du hast sie echt gehört", erzählte Tinkermon. Ihr Gesicht glühte vor entflammter Begeisterung, ähnlich wie für eine tiefe Schwärmerei. Und dazu hatten sie so viel Gemeinsamkeiten. Bestimmt war dies dieses Karma, von dem Gokuwmon so oft sprach. Oder das, was Meister Sanzomon Bestimmung nannte.  
Plötzlich befreit von jedem Zweifel hielt Tinkermon Yuki am Finger fest und zog sie damit an ihrere Hand. Yuki wehrte sich zwar nicht, aber sie stand auch nicht sofort auf.  
„Komm, ich zeig dir noch mehr. Hier im unseren Wald gibt es ganz viel solcher Dinge", jauchzte Tinkermon euphorisch, doch Yuki schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich muss erst etwas erledigen. Eigentlich bin ich nämlich hierhergekommen um jemanden zu suchen. Das ist ganz wichtig. Und ich glaube, ich finde ihn hier", erklärte Yuki und stand schließlich doch auf. Sie klopfte Laub von ihren Kniestrümpfen.  
„Wen suchst du denn?"  
„Ich suche ein ganz bestimmtes Digimon. Nicht wegen mir, aber für jemand anderen wäre es sehr wichtig. Es sieht weiblich aus, müsste auf einem hohen Level sein und muss vor langer Zeit mal das Synonym Weiße Königin getragen haben."  
Tinkermons erster Gedanke war bei ihrem Meister Sanzomon. Ehe sie aber voreilige Schlüsse zog überlegte sie, auf welche Digimon das noch zutreffen könnte, doch die Auswahl war mau. Die meisten Digimon wurden erst ab dem Ultra-Level deutlich männlich oder weiblich (Digimon wie Tinkermon waren eine Ausnahme der Regel). Und Sanzomon war auf dem Ultra-Level. Gut, es gab zwar noch mehr Digimon auf die das zutraf, jedoch würde es kaum Digimon geben, die sich _Weiße Königin_ nannten. Vor langer, langer Zeit galt ihr Meister noch als heimliche politische Aktivistin und Widerstandsbefürworterin. Damals, als es noch viel Krieg und Hunger gab, der Himmel irgendwann Löcher bekam und die Digiwelt sich in Spiralen drehte, nur um dann in sich zusammenzufallen, was den Digigöttern sei Dank nie geschah. Und die Feinde nannten sie sehr abfällig bei diesem Namen. Die Geschehnisse von einst auf Grey Mountain konnte Tinkermon nicht vergessen wie auch diesen Namen, nicht zuletzt, da Meister Sanzomon genauso wie ihre Buchvetterin manchmal etwas merkwürdig war. Liebenswert und weise, aber merkwürdig.  
„Weißt du, dass klingt nach meinem Meister."  
„Du hast einen Meister?", wiederholte Yuki und Tinkermon nickte eifrig, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass Yuki das ja gar nicht sah.  
„Mein Meister hat mich großgezogen und lehrt mich ganz viele Dinge. Sie muss früher viele geheime Dinge gemacht haben. Und Weiße Königin... Ja, das kann nur Meister Sanzomon sein."  
„Ja, genau, so hieß das Digimon. Aber ist dein Meister auch wirklich die Weiße Königin?"  
„Ja, sie muss das sein. Ich weiß noch, Meister Sanzomon hatte früher viel Ärger mit ziemlich üblen Digimon. Und sie sagt auch immer, dass sie die Königin ist und deswegen auch ganz leicht auf das achte Feld laufen kann. Meister Sanzomon liebt Metaphern", erklärte Tinkermon, dann ging ihr noch ein Licht auf, während Yuki begeistert in ihre Hände klatschte. „Aber Moment, wie bist du denn hierher gekommen?"  
„Na, mit der Spiegelbahn. Mit dem Trailmon. Zumindest bis man uns rausgeworfen hat."  
„Uns?"  
Tinkermon zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann entgleiste ihr Gesicht, als man zwischen den Bäumen ein Donnern hörte. Verängstigt flog Tinkermon Yuki um den Hals. Denn das, was sie für ein Donnern hielt war keines, auch keine Sturmböe. Es war ein Fauchen. Hier war etwas, dass die sanftmütige Aura dieses Waldes verschlang und ihn verlassen, düster und zwielichtig erscheinen ließ, obwohl sie nichts an den Pflanzen, Bäumen oder an den Steinen änderte.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Tinkermon bibbernd und schaute zum Himmel hoch. Kleine, schwarze Schatten flogen über ihre Köpfe hinweg.  
„Das ist nur mein Onkel. Klingt, als wäre er echt sauer", seufzte Yuki etwas und für Tinkermons Geschmack viel zu entspannt.  
„Dein Onkel?"  
„Na ja, mein richtiger Onkel ist er natürlich ist. Er ist ein Digimon. Er ist etwas eigen und launisch, aber er ist sonst in Ordnung."  
Ganz so beruhigend klang das für Tinkermon nicht. Das Fauchen der Fledermäuse verstummte. Dafür hörte Tinkermon Schnee knirschen. Es kam näher. Jemand schritt auf sie zu und wer immer es war, brachte eine eisige Aura mit sich.  
„Kannst du mir freundlicherweise erklären, wieso man dich keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen kann?", bebte eine Stimme aus den Bäumen. Yukis sogenannter Onkel klang für Tinkermon alles andere als freundlich, sondern vielmehr furchteinflößend. Und komischerweise auch vertraut.  
„Du bist doch eingenickt. Ich wollte dich nur nicht stören, weil die Sonne immer noch so stark schien", erklärte Yuki trotzig, ohne eine Spur der Angst. Sie kannte die Gruselshow und hatte ja bereits als Kind bewiesen, dass sie einen etwas extravaganten Faible besaß.  
Tinkermon hörte den Schnee nicht mehr knirschen. Das Digimon war direkt hinter ihnen stehen geblieben und sie spürte scharfe Blicke im Rücken, während Yuki weiter einfach ganz gelassen blieb.  
„Es war ein Versehen. Ich bin nur ausgerutscht. Ich habe mich auch nicht verletzt. Aber ich habe jemanden getroffen, der uns helfen könnte," erklärte sie. Eingeschüchtert wollte Tinkermon gar nicht erst aufsehen, sie spürte auch so bereits, dass dieses Digimon nicht nur ein starkes, sondern auch ein düsteres Digimon war, von dem viel negative Energie (negatives Karma hätte Gokuwmon gesagt) ausging. Und so ein Digimon bezeichnete ein Mädchen – ein _Menschen_ -Mädchen – als ihr Onkel?  
Wäre Tinkermons Neugierde nicht gewesen, hätte sie wohl für immer ihre Augen zugekniffen und nie aufgesehen, um festzustellen, wie überrascht das Digimon schien.  
Myotismon staunte kurz über dieses Tinkermon und glaubte sogar _sie_ sei es, doch ein genauerer Blick reichte um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieses Tinkermon ein fremdes war. Allerdings nicht so fremd, wie er glaubte, den Tinkermon erkannte Myotismon sofort. Nicht als Art, sondern als genau das Digimon, dass trotz seiner schaurigen Erscheinung Musik spielen konnte, schöner als eine Sternennacht.  
„B-Boogymon?!"

𝅘𝅥𝅮

Tinkermon war auf ihrer langen Reise nach einer Heimat einigen Tinkermon begegnet, mit denen sie sich nicht verstand und von denen sie aus reiner Belustigung regelrecht gemobbt wurde. D'arcmon traf auf ihrer Selbstfindungsreise ein paar wenige andere D'arcmon, die noch nicht von den dunklen Truppen eliminierten worden waren und auch mit diesen verstand sie sich nicht. Sie war für ihre Artgenossen, wie auch für die Tinkermon davor zu passiv und zu verträumt. Sie wurde von ihnen nicht gehänselt, aber gemieden und ob ihr ihre Aufgabe als Engel-Digimon nicht bewusst sei und wie konnte sie es wagen nicht zu kämpfen?  
Einem anderen Sanzomon jedoch war sie nie begegnet, aber war sich sicher, dass es ähnlich verlaufen würde. Nun, nach all den Jahren änderte sich das. Sie traf eines, ganz zufällig. Dieses Sanzomon war schon lange auf Reisen. Sie hätte sich durch verschiedene Insel-Gruppen geschlagen und kam nun endlich auf das Festland. Wie ihre Artgenossin es schaffte in Sanzomons neues zu Hause einzudringen war ihr nicht klar, aber Digimon wie sie beide besaßen wohl versteckte Potenziale und waren somit immer für Überraschungen zu haben und bekanntermaßen weckten diese Digimon nicht nur Sanzomons Neugierde, sondern waren ihr auch die liebsten. Sie sahen absolut identischen aus, aber Sanzomons Schüler konnten ihren Meister von ihrem Gast ohne weiteres unterscheiden. Ihr Meister legte die Hände anders auf den Schoß, ihre Augen funkelten anders und sie redete auch anders. Hinzukam dieser gewisse Instinkt unter den Digimon, der bestimmte Individuen in einer Gruppe, in der ein Ei dem anderen glich ganz einfach wiederfand.  
Dieses Sanzomon erzählte auch, dass es noch andere Sanzomon gab, aber in weit entfernten Winkeln der Digiwelt und wunderte sich, dass sie hier auf Server eine Artgenossin traf. Mit diesen anderen Sanzomon, die im Tempeln Web Continents lebten traf sie sich regelmäßig um Wissen auszutauschen. Und sie hatte ihren Meister eingeladen. Sanzomon aber verneinte erst. Artgenossen zu treffen machte sie nervös. Doch selbst als ihr Gast ging, dachte Sanzomon über diese Einladung nach, die sie weiterhin ablehnte, aber Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon sahen, dass sie vielleicht doch gern mitgegangen wäre oder sich zumindest vorstellte, wie es wäre mitzugehen.  
Cho-Hakkaimon hatte keinen Erfolg dabei auf Sanzomon einzureden es doch zu wagen. Sagomon brachte sie zum Grübeln. Sirenmon ermahnte sie, wenn sie es nicht tue, bereue sie es. Gokuwmon war es schließlich, der zu ihr durchdrang und das obwohl er am wenigsten redete. Sie sahen sich am späten Abend gegenüber und haben sich fast nur angesehen. Dann vergewisserte er, dass er auf alles Acht geben würde. Und immerhin hätte Sanzomon einen Punkt in ihrem Leben erreicht, wo ihr das Gerede egal war und Begrifflichkeiten, wie die anders zu sein keine negative Assoziation mehr in ihr hervorriefen.  
Außerdem gab es keinen Grund mehr für sie, sich zu verstecken. Seit der endgültigen Vernichtung Apokalymons, dem Fall der Meister der Dunkelheit und der Wiederauferstehung der Souveränen hat sich ein wenig in der Digiwelt getan. Aus politischer Sicht aber stand noch alles offen. Aber das Bedürfnis nach einer absoluten Politik für die gesamte Digiwelt war nicht sehr groß. Es entstanden monarchistische wie demokratische Kreise die nicht selten Bündnisse schlossen und solange diese mit und untereinander auskamen, würde sich wohl niemand beschweren. Für die Dauer war dies nicht geeignet. Aber es war ein Anfang. Zumindest hatten sie alle öffentlich zugestimmt, dass es keine totalitären Regierungsformen mehr geben soll und darf.  
Ein paar Tage darauf ging sie. Es muss eine lange Reise gewesen sein. Sie war drei Monate weg und kam freudestrahlend wieder und zauberte bei ihrer Gefolgschaft ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter. Sie hatten Sanzomon lange nicht so ausgelassen mehr gesehen. Enge Freundschaften würde sie nur schwer, wenn überhaupt knüpfen, aber sie hatte Digimon, die nicht ihre Gefolgschaft waren getroffen und wurde akzeptiert.  
Seither ging sie alle halbe Jahre zu so einer Versammlung. Viel erzählte Sanzomon nicht, es bestand in gewisser Weise eine Schweigepflicht. Aber sie brachte andere Schriften anderer Sanzomon mit. Mit einem, dass von den Folder Islands stammte verstand sie sich besonders gut und dem Sanzomon, dem der Tempel nicht weit weg von einem Vulkan auf Web Continent gehörte. Sie führte Brieffreundschaften. Und sie so zu sehen freute Gokuwmon besonders.  
Wenn Sanzomon wiederkehrte herrschte immer ein großes Chaos, denn zur Wiederkehr der Weißen Königin sollte bloß alles tadellos sein und nichts sollte den Verdacht aufkommen lassen, dass Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon mit ihren Pflichten als Anführer, Lehrer und oberste Babysitter etwas überfordert waren. Sanzomon merkte es jedoch jedes Mal.  
Bei diesem Trip hatte sie sogar die Sistermon mitgenommen. Sistermon Blanc wedelte wild mit den Armen und warf sich Cho-Hakkaimon um den Hals, die schon im Garten vor den Türen ins Schloss auf die Ankunft der drei warten.  
„Endlich zu Hause", ächzte Sistermon Noir. Trotz das Winter war, ließ sie sich auf einen Stein fallen und schnaufte, als sei Hochsommer. Sanzomon ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Der doch große, schmale Teich war teilweise gefroren. Ihre Heilpflanzen von Schnee bedeckt zusammen mit ein paar Spielzeugen, die ihre Findlinge haben liegen lassen. Einige Pflanzen wuchsen kreuz und quer über die Steinmauern, da sie nicht richtig oder regelmäßig gestutzt worden waren. Ihre Schüler brauchten noch einmal einen Lehrstunde in Sachen Botanik.  
Cho-Hakkaimon setzte Sistermon Blanc wieder ab und rannte zu Sanzomon, um sie überschwänglich zu begrüßen, gerade als Sirenmon noch aus dem Schloss geflogen kam. Ob Schloss die richtige Bezeichnung war war fraglich, wenn sich Sanzomon und ihr Gefolge beim Aufbau sehr an ihr altes zu Hause auf Grey Mountain orientierten. Gebaut und errichtet hatten sie es am Fuße einer nicht sehr hohen Felswand, entsprechend wirkte es teilweise so, als sei ihre Behausung in diesen Bruch hinein gewachsen. Es war wesentlich kleiner, aber offener, heller, ebender und – was Sanzomon und auch ihre Findlinge sehr freute – bot mehr Platz für Pflanzen. Wald und Wasser hatte sie praktisch vor ihrer Türe, so musste sie auch nicht mehr den halben Berg runter laufen, um ihre Seerosen zu züchten. Dafür fehlte der manchmal fast romantische Ausblick ins Tal, aber für die Ruhe und Sicherheit hier büßte sie das gerne ein.  
„Und, wie war eure erste Reise?", fragte Sirenmon die beiden Sistermon.  
„Etwas turbulent", gab Sistermon Blanc zu. „Wir sind von früh bis spät gelaufen und an manchen Tagen trafen wir kein einziges Digimon, an manchen einige, die uns friedlich wie feindlich gesinnt waren."  
„Musstet ihr kämpfen?", fragte Sagomon, aber Sistermon Noir schüttelte wie ihre Schwester den Kopf.  
„Meister Sanzomon hat es meistens in den Griff bekommen."  
„Und wie war es auf dem Web Continent?"  
„Ähm, sehr... anders. Die Digimon dort legen sehr viel Wert auf Autorität und Ordnung."  
„Web Continent ist dafür bekannt etwas konservativ und steif zu sein", erzählte Gokuwmon und dachte dabei an Geschichten seines ersten Lehrmeisters zurück. „Aber man muss ihnen lassen, sie sind zu Gästen freundlich – wenn sie zumindest vorhaben irgendwann auch wieder ihre Koffer zu packen."  
„Haben wir gemerkt", seufzten die beiden Sistermon und nun ließ sich auch Sistermon Blanc neben ihre Schwester sinken, auch wenn der Stein auf dem sie saßen kalt war.  
„Und Ihr, Meister?", fragte Sagomon und genauso fragend blickte erst Sanzomon drein. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"  
„Es war komisch. Unter Artgenossen zu sein, die keine bestimmten Erwartungen hegen ist überaus ungewohnt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir Freunde machen werde, aber ich mag es mich mit ihnen zu unterhalten."  
Über Sagomon huschte kurz ein Lächeln, ebenso über Gokuwmon. Sein Arm legte sich um die Schultern seines Meisters und als Sanzomon zu ihm aufsah, nickte er freundlich zu. Sanzomons Hand berührte kurz die ihres Schülers.  
„Nimmt Ihr uns auch irgendwann mit, Meister?"  
„Ja, ich will auch mal nach Web Continent!"  
„Cho-Hakkaimon, das ist kein Urlaub dort", ermahnte Sagomon.  
„Beredet das doch alles drinnen. Jetzt kommt erst einmal in die Stube und ruht euch aus. Habt ihr Hunger? Und Ihr, Meister Sanzomon?", fragte Sirenmon aufgeregt.  
„Für mich erst einmal nicht. Ich möchte zuerst wieder zu meinen Kleinen. Wo habt ihr sie versteckt?"  
Sirenmons Gesicht entgleiste, auch ihre drei älteren Schüler schwiegen erst und versuchten zu grinsen, was jedoch nicht viel half. Sie wussten es nicht. Obwohl Sanzomon ihren Findlingen stets eintrichterte, dass sie auf Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Sagomon und Sirenmon genauso zu hören hatten wie auf sie, konnten sie es nicht lassen sich doch mal alleine davonzuschleichen und was anzustellen. Vor allem ihre jüngste Schülerin...  
„Sanzooooomooooon!", jauchzte es aus mehreren Richtungen. Aus dem Schloss und aus dem Wald kamen Baby- wie Ausbildungs-Digimon angelaufen. Sie sprangen über die Wiese und über die Holzbrücke, die von dort zum Garten ihres zu Hauses führten. Der Krieg war zu Ende, aber Digimon ohne Freunde und Heimat gab es immer noch und ändern würde sich das nie. So wurde Sanzomon zumindest weder langweilig, noch würde sie je arbeitslos werden.  
Pinamon und Petitmon flogen in ihre Arme, Kapurimon, Reremon, Gigimon sprangen auf sie. Pupumon und Puffmon schmiegten sich an sie und jubelten, dass ihre Ziehmutter wieder da war. Auch Wanyamon und Tanemon kamen aus dem Wald gelaufen.  
„Sanzomon ist wieder da, Sanzomon ist wieder da."  
„Hast du uns vermisst, Sanzomon?"  
„Natürlich habe ich das", sagte Sanzomon mit warmer Stimme. Tsubomon wurde rot bei den Worten, Chapmon und Reremon, die von Sanzomon gestreichelt wurden, nachdem sie ihr ein Bund Blumen entgegenhielten jauchzten. Jedoch fehlten ein paar Digimon unter ihren Findlingen, dabei ließ sie die Baby-Digimon, die noch sehr jung waren und vermutlich in ihren Zimmern schliefen außen vor. Auch Sirenmon zählte nach und mit denen, die noch im Schloss waren kam auch sie zum Schluss, das eins fehlte und sie wussten alle sofort, wer es war.  
„Wo ist Tinkermon wieder?", seufzte Cho-Hakkaimon und sah zu Wanyamon und Tanemon, schließlich hatte Cho-Hakkaimon gesehen, wie sie mit Tinkermon fortgegangen waren.  
„Sie wollte gleich kommen", antwortete Tanemon. Leichtes Seufzen. Tinkermons Definition von _Gleich_ war bekannt. Kopfschütteln bei Sagomon und auch Sirenmon und Gokuwmon stellte sich mental darauf ein, dem Feen-Digimon wieder eine Predigt zu halten. Nur Sanzomon sah es weniger kritisch, dass Tinkermon ihren eigenen Kopf besaß und sich kaum belehren ließ. Einerseits erinnerte sie Sanzomon an sich selbst, anderseits bewunderte es Sanzomon irgendwo, dass Tinkermon lebte, wie es ihr beliebte und sich keine Gedanken um üble Nachrede oder dergleichen machte.  
„Soll ich sie suchen gehen?", brummte Gokuwmon und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
„Bitte, wenn es dir keinen Umstand bereitet."  
„Das ist glaube ich gar nicht nötig, Meister", sagte Sistermon Noir, die nicht mehr auf dem Stein saß, sondern stand und zum Wald hinunterschaute. „Unser Sorgenkind kommt gerade von alleine."  
„Aber wen hat sie da dabei?", fragte Sirenmon, die sich in die Lüfte erhob um so Tinkermon erblicken zu können. Doch bei der Nachricht, dass Tinkermon wohl nicht alleine war streckten auch sie ihre Köpfe nach oben und warteten gespannt, dass Tinkermon aus dem Wald raus und auf die Lichtung kam.  
„Meister Sanzomon! Meister Sanzomoooon!", rief das Feen-Digimon aufgebracht, besonders aber vor Freude, dass ihr Meister wieder heimgekehrt war. Allein war sie wirklich nicht und während die jungen Ausbildungs-Digimon spekuliert, wer oder was das sein sollte wussten die älteren Digimon sofort, dass Tinkermon kein anderes Digimon, sondern einen Menschen anschleppte. Das Mädchen, fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt wurde von Tinkermon an der Hand gehalten und mitgezerrt.  
Yuki trottete etwas unbeholfen hinterher, bis Tinkermon zum stehen kam und sie mit.  
„Wartest du hier kurz, Yuki?", fragte Tinkermon und bekam ein Nicken, anschließend ließ sie sie los und wollte zu der Gruppe fliegen. Doch die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon kamen sofort angerannt, hüpften aufgeregt auf der Stelle und ihre Augen wurden riesig. Sie wussten noch nicht was Menschen waren, aber sie spürten, dass dieses Wesen kein Digimon war und noch bevor einer ihrer Aufpasser etwas sagen konnte, stürmten sie auf Yuki los und umzingelten sie staunend.  
„Was ist das für ein Digimon?", „Wo kommt es her?" und „Wie heißt es?" riefen sie durcheinander. Tinkermon versuchte ihnen die Umstände zu erklären, aber ihre jüngeren Spielkameraden hörten ihr nicht zu.  
„Sie sieht fast aus wie Sanzomon", stellte Gigimon fest. „Sie hat so helle Haut und Haare."  
„Und ihre Augen sehen aus wie Murmeln", sagte Petitmon.  
„Ja, sie sieht wie ein großes Püppchen aus", stimmte Puffmon zu und sprang um Yuki umher, die erst ein wenig überfordert dastand. Sie konnte nicht abschätzen, wie viel Digimon um sie herum waren, aber sicherlich einige. Fell und Schuppen der Digimon streiften ihre Beine und Arme und sie hörte quietschende, hohe Stimmen von allen Seiten. Sie ging schließlich in die Hocke und streckte ihre Hand aus, woraufhin die Digimon etwas von ihr weg sprangen. Erst traute sich nur Reremon heran und schnupperte an ihrer Hand, was Yuki fühlen konnte.  
„Freut mich. Ihr könnt Yuki zu mir sagen."  
„Yuki?", wiederholte Wanyamon, während Reremon ohne jedes weitere Kommentar in Yukis Hände sprang. „Yuki? Yukimon? So ein Digimon kenne ich nicht."  
„Ich auch nicht", quietschte Tsubomon.  
„Hey, vielleicht ist es ein Puppen-Digimon, darum sieht sie auch wie ein Püppchen aus", jauchzte Wanyamon sich selbst.  
„Dann ist es vielleicht ein anderes Sistermon und es heißt Sistermon Yuki?", fragte Tanemon, dann rief Tinkermon dazwischen:  
„Quatsch! Yuki ist kein Digimon, sie ist ein Mensch!"  
„Ein Mensch?", wiederholten alle verwirrt. Sirenmon pfiff sie zurück und schimpfte auch ein wenig, weil sie sich einfach so auf den Gast stürzten. Yuki hörte ihre etwas dunkle Frauenstimme und Sirenmons Flügel im Wind. Das war nicht das Digimon, dass sie suchte.  
„Jetzt lasst unserem Gast etwas Luft zum verschnaufen."  
„Ja, so benimmt man sich doch nicht", schimpfte Cho-Hakkaimon (eine etwas hohe, aber kräftige, weibliche Stimme, auch nicht das, was sie suchte) und die Digimon waren still. Gokuwmon lief an den beiden vorbei und Yuki konnte seine schweren Schritte, die auf das Holz der Brücke schlugen regelrecht spüren. Reremon sprang aus ihrer Hand, als sie in Gokuwmons Schatten stand.  
„Sie ist freundlich, Gokuwmon. Ich habe sie im Wald gefunden", erklärte Tinkermon fast reumütig.  
„Du kennst die Regeln", sagte er ruhig, aber erzürnt (Yuki erschrak kurz bei seiner doch sehr rauen und sehr tiefen Tonlage).  
„Sie macht aber doch niemanden was. Zeig mal deine Spieluhr, Yuki", forderte Tinkermon sie auf. Von Gokuwmons drückender Aura noch eingenommen, brauchte Yuki erst einen Moment, aber zog dann ihr Digivice aus der Tasche ihres Rocks und ließ es in der offenen Hand liegen, dass Gokuwmon es auch sehen konnte. Er staunte und zog die Augenbrauen weit nach oben, genauso Cho-Hakkaimon.  
„Yuki ist blind, Gokuwmon. Sie macht keinem was", versicherte Tinkermon erneut und bei längerer Betrachtung kamen die beiden Ultra-Digimon auch zu gleichem Schluss. Und dass sie ein Digiritter war, war vorerst auch ein gutes Zeichen, wenn auch komisch, dass sie augenscheinlich kein Digimon-Partner besaß, dass auf sie Acht gab. Wie dem auch sei blieb Gokuwmon bei seinem Entschluss, nickte erst zustimmend Cho-Hakkaimon zu, und drehte sich auch zu Sagomon und Sanzomon Entwarnung zu geben, nur um aber schließlich festzustellen, dass sie bereits hinter ihm stand. Sagomon forderte die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon noch auch zu Sirenmon und den Sistermon zurückzugehen, was sie dann auch taten.  
Gokuwmon machte seinem Meister Platz und stand nun direkt vor Yuki und ihrer Schülerin, die ihre Schultern anhob und verlegen auf den verschneiten Boden starrte.  
„Guten Tag, Meister Sanzomon. Ich freu mich, dass Ihr wieder da seid."  
„Das freut mich sehr zu hören, Tinkermon", sagte Sanzomon ruhig, Tinkermon schämte sich trotzdem zu spät gekommen zu sein. So paradox es war, gerade weil Sanzomon so gut wie nie schimpfte, schämte sich Tinkermon um so mehr, als würe sie die Freundlichkeit ihres Meisters nicht genug würdigen.  
„Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Meister."  
„Ich habe sie aufgehalten. Es ist meine Schuld", sagte Yuki, trat einen Schritt nach vorn mit dem Blindenstab in der anderen Hand. Sanzomon musterte sie. Das Mädchen kam ihr bekannt vor und sie überlegte, doch erst schaffte sie es nicht diesen Menschen einzuordnen, sondern musste, ohne dass sie es eigentlich wollte an Alice im Wunderland denken. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war da, bis Sanzomon schlagartig klar wurde, warum es so war.  
„Oh... du bist es also, _Alice_?", sprach Sanzomon freundlich. Eine ruhig Stimme, eine warme Stimme einer Frau, der man gerne zuhörte und schmeichelnd wie eine zarte Hand. So wurde ihr zumindest die Stimme der Weißen Königin beschrieben. Sie hatte sie gefunden.  
Yuki schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
„Ich heiße Yukino Amano. Ich bin die Tochter des Digiritters, der sich während der Apartheid als Alice vorstellte", erklärte Yuki und ihr Herz pochte heftig dabei. Stauen und etwas Skepsis machte sich unter den älteren Digimon breit. Um die Apartheid rankten sich zahlreiche Mythen und Verschwörungstheorien und die, dass bereits zu der Zeit schon Digiritter tätig waren war eine von ihnen. Nur Sanzomon zeigte sich resigniert und ließ Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon, die dicht bei ihr standen erahnen, dass Sanzomon bereits etwas in der Richtung ahnte oder gar schon wusste, aber es für sich behielt. Vermutlich weil es doch etwas mit _ihm_ zu tun hatte.  
„Und du bist die Weiße Königin?", fragte Yuki weiter und zum ersten Mal wirkte Sanzomon doch überrascht. Ihr Synonym hatte sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört.  
„Du weißt von mir?"  
„Ja. On- ähm, ich meinte, Myotismon hat dich erwähnt und ich habe danach etwas recherchiert. Ich fragte Gennai und die Souveränen, auch das Digimon, dass aktuell über die Dunkle Zone wacht. Sie sagten, der Garten der Weißen Königin sei hier auf Server, jedoch verborgen."  
„Und wie bist du hergekommen?", fragte Sagomon und blickte dabei in Yukis Augen, die er merkwürdig fand, da er das Prinzip von konstanter körperlicher Behinderung nicht kannte, kam er auch nicht erst drauf, dass das Mädchen blind sein könnte. Dies dämmerte ihm erst im Nachhinein.  
„Mit der Spiegelbahn. Nur hat der Schaffner mich rausgeworfen, weil ich keine Fahrkarte hatte. Und dann hab ich mich etwas verirrt", erklärte Yuki, Sanzomon unterdrückte derweil ein Kichern. Noch mehr Parallelen zu Alice im Wunderland hätte es nicht geben können.  
Yuki erweckte auf sie einen lebhaften Eindruck und obgleich ihre Augen wie Glasmurmeln waren, erkannte Sanzomon einen gewissen, gut bekannten Schimmer in ihnen. Das Aufblitzen von Neugierde und einer guten Portion Fantasie. Dinge, die eine gute Alice eben brauchte. Und dem Schimmer ihrer Schülerin Tinkermon nicht so unähnlich. Sanzomon schmunzelte.  
„Dann heiße ich dich hier Willkommen. Sag Sanzomon zu mir. Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon sind meine ältesten Schüler. Sirenmon, Sistermon Blanc und Sistermon Noir gehören zu meiner Gefolgschaft."  
Die erwähnten Digimon verbeugten sich zur Begrüßung, beobachteten das Menschenmädchen aber weiter, die ihnen nicht zu folgen und auch Mimik nicht zu erwidern schien, aber weiter freundlich lächelte und sich ebenfalls verbeugte. Spätestens hier dämmerte es den Digimon, dass sie sie nicht fixierte oder die Gesten erwiderte, weil sie nicht wollte, sondern weil sie nicht konnte.  
„Und verzeih meinen Findlingen, dass sie dich überfallen haben. Die Meisten sind noch überaus jung und leicht zu begeistern, wenn etwas zuvor Unbekanntes unser Domizil betritt."  
„Entschuldigung", sagten die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon schließlich bedauerlich.  
„Schon gut. Mir macht das nichts aus."  
„Sanzomon, kann sie mit uns spielen?", fragte Petitmon und der Rest bettelte gleich mit, worauf Tinkermon genervt die Lippen zusammenpresste. Das Meiste was sie vom Wald nach Hause brachte fanden die anderen immer langweilig (bunte Steine), gruselig (wilde Fledermäuse), oder eklig (Blumen, die Rafflesien nicht unähnlich waren) und mit Ausnahme von Sanzomon auf wenig Begeisterung stoß. Und nun überfielen sie ihre neue Freundin, die Tinkermons Philomathie teilte (mit Ausnahme der Rafflesien vielleicht).  
„Ja, bitte, bitte, bitte, Sanzomon!", bettelten die Digimon weiter.  
„Nun seid doch nicht so voreilig und seid etwas respektvoller zu unserem Gast", schimpfte Sistermon Noir kurz darauf waren die jungen Digimon wieder still.  
„Du kannst trotzdem mitkommen. Ich freue mich über Besuch und wir würden dich auch gerne kennenlernen. Oder, Meister Sanzomon?", fragte Sistermon Blanc. Sanzomon nickte zustimmend und Yuki freute sich über dieses Angebot. Aber so gern sie das Reich der Weißen Königin gerne auf den Kopf stellen würde, zögerte sie. Sie war nun einmal nicht zum Vergnügen hier.  
„Das ist sehr freundlich, aber ich bin deswegen nicht hergekommen", sagte sie leicht bitter und enttäuscht. Sie schnaufte nervös, dabei hatte Yuki eigentlich selbst keinen Grund nervös zu sein. Zumindest nicht deswegen. Tinkermon und sie haben im Stillen beschlossen, dass sie es so handhaben würden, auch mit dem Risiko dass sie am Ende des Tages, egal wie das hier ausgehen würde sie einen Kopf kürzer sein könnten. Yuki ging ein paar große Schritte rückwärts.  
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass er wieder im Wunderland ist. Da wo er hingehört."  
Aufs Stichwort entfernte sich Tinkermon von ihrer Freundin und flog zurück zum Waldrand, jedoch verschwand sie nur kurz hinter einem Baum, wo sich etwas oder jemand verborgen hielt, der eigentlich nicht vor hatte sich zu zeigen. Laute kamen aus dem Dickicht, aber weil es zu weit weg war verstand man kein Wort. Tinkermon schrie schließlich auf und auf die Entfernung sah es für die Digimon aus, als schubste sie jemand.  
Sie zog an einem Umhang. Tinkermon war nicht stark, aber von ihrer Sturheit genötigt, trat das Digimon, wenn auch widerwillig aus seinem Versteck.  
Im ersten Augenblick konnte Sanzomon es nicht glauben, auch wenn dieses Mädchen Alice' Tochter war. Genauso wenig ihre Schüler, die mit ihren Meister zurück, ebenfalls rückwärts wieder über die Brücke liefen und dabei die Schützlinge mit zurückdrängten. Sie lebte zwar verborgen, gewiss aber nicht gänzlich hinter dem Mond. Natürlich wusste sie, dass MetalSeadramon die Wirtschaft um die Küste verwaltete. Natürlich wusste sie von Etemons Tour. Natürlich wusste sie einiges über die Gerüchte, dass die Meister der Dunkelheit ihr geradezu friedliches Unwesen trieben. Es ging daher das Gerücht um, dass es nur zufällig die gleiche Art Digimon waren. Doch Sanzomon, die ihren Lehrmeister und Freund Anubimon mittlerweile zu gut kannte und sich von seiner reservierten Art nicht mehr beirren ließ ahnte, dass er mehr damit zu tun hatte wie er zugab und dass diese Digimon jene Digimon und damit seine ehemaligen Freunde sein mussten.  
An _ihn_ versuchte sie dabei fast zwanghaft nicht zu denken, bis zu diesem Moment. Die Distanz war groß, aber die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und Sanzomon wusste intuitiv, dass dieses Myotismon jenes Myotismon war.  
„Was...?", hauchte Sagomon, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Cho-Hakkaimon schüttelte nur den Kopf, während Gokuwmon nur fassungslos hinter Sanzomon stand. Umringt von ihrer Schülern starrte Sanzomon weiter. Der Blick, die Ausstrahlung – alles war gleich. Genau wie früher. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, aber gleichzeitig klopfte ihr Herz laut, aber sachte.  
„Meister?", rief Cho-Hakkaimon nach ihr. Sanzomon erschrak, zu tief war der erste Schock und die Gedanken. Und ihre Schüler spürten diese Unsicherheit. Myotismon, weiter auf einen gewissen Abstand bedacht, stand da und wartete nur, weder fordern, noch ungeduldig, aber auch nicht in großer Erwartung, dass Sanzomon sich seiner annehmen würde.  
„Wieso ist er hier?", hauchte Sanzomon laut und mit trockenem Hals. Ihre Finger fuhren über ihre Mala-Kette, ihre drei Schüler rückten näher an sie heran. Sie zogen nicht sofort die Waffen, aber wie bei ihrem Meister schon krampften ihre Hände, schwitzten und wären bereit, wenn es nötig war ihre Waffen sofort und ohne Warnung gegen ihn zu erheben.  
„Ein Wort Meister und wir kümmern uns um ihn", brummte Cho-Hakkaimon.  
„Nein, stopp!", rief Tinkermon auf und flog näher an die Szenerie heran. „Er hat nichts Böses vor. Und es sind auch nur sie beide hier. Er sagte, er wollte nur Meister Sanzomon sehen, wenn sie das wünscht."  
Während Myotismon Tinkermon kurz böse anfunkelte und ihr damit subtil klarmachte, dass sie sich raushalten sollte, dachte Sanzomon nach. Keine Reaktion, nicht einmal eine Regung. Myotismon hätte sich ja diese Situation gern erspart. Ihr genauso.  
„Du dummes Ding, was sollte das?"  
„Du wolltest doch zu ihr!", protestierte Tinkermon verständnislos.  
„Ich wollte sie nur kurz hören. Das hier wollte ich nicht!"  
„Gut. Und da du ja schon einmal aus deinem Versteck gekrochen bist, kannst du ja auch gleich zu ihr hingehen", schlug Yuki vor, wenn es mehr aber einem Befehl, als nach einem Vorschlag klang.  
„Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass du kontrollierst, ob alles hier in Ordnung ist und das wir dann gehen."  
„Wenn alles in Ordnung ist. Ob alles in Ordnung sein wird kommt darauf an, wie du dich anstellst, _Onkel._ "  
Myotismon knurrte wütend. Das, was er dem Mädchen am liebsten ins Gesicht gesagt hätte schluckte er aber hinunter. Er holte einmal tief Luft und atmete diese wieder aus. Verängstigt flog Tinkermon an Yukis Seite, die spürte wie die Luft zwischen ihr und Myotismon dünn wurde. Kurz spähte er zu Sanzomon und ihren Schülern hinüber, dann ging er auf Yuki zu und sie hörte das Knirschen des Schnees unter seinen Schuhen.  
„Das wird Konsequenzen für dich haben, merke dir das!"  
„Du kannst mir später danken", zischte Yuki wie Myotismon, wenn dennoch etwas eingeschüchtert von seinem wütenden Ton. Fürs erste beschäftigte er sich aber nicht weiter mit ihr, sondern lief ohne die Spur von Nervosität zu zeigen weiter auf Sanzomon und ihre Schüler zu. In ihr jedoch geschocktes Gesicht zu sehen bereitete ihn Unbehagen. Dann blieben seine Beine fast von selbst stehen und jeder Versuch weiter zu kommen glich dem Versuch zwei gleichgepolte Magnete zu verbinden. Ein kurzer Blick zu beiden Seiten gab schließlich Antwort für dieses Phänomen. Am Ufer, genau vor der Brücke standen zwei Stelen aus Holz. Religiöse Muster und magische Symbole waren eingeritzt. Talismane aus Quarz oder Achat und mit ebenfalls magischen Symbolen wickelten sich um sie. Es war nicht das Wappen des Lichtes, vielmehr war es Sanzomons eigenes kleines Seerosen-Symbol, dass man auch auf ihren Büchern sah und doch hatte es genug Kraft um Myotismon daran zu hindern einen Fuß auf ihr Land zu setzen. Also blieb er vor der Brücke stehen und schaute zu Sanzomon hinüber.  
„Sirenmon. Sistermon. Bringt die Kleinen ins Schloss."  
„J-Jawohl, Sanzomon", nickte Sirenmon ab, ohne irgendetwas zu hinterfragen. Sie wedelte mit ihren Flügeln, um die jungen Digimon dazu zu drängen zurückzugehen. Die beiden Sistermon traten an ihre Seite und mit guten Zureden führten sie die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon ins Innere, nicht aber ohne lange zu ihrem Meister zurückzublicken. Vereinzelt fragten die Digimon was los sei und wer dieses gruselige Digimon war, doch mehr wie ein „Pscht" bekamen sie nicht.  
Sanzomon, Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon blieben zurück und starrten schweigend zu Myotismon hinüber. Er selbst stand nur vor der Brücke, mit Yuki und Tinkermon weiter hinter ihm, die ebenfalls darauf warteten, was nun geschehen würde. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch sein Blick ruhte ganz allein auf Sanzomon, dass zumindest stellten ihre Schüler geschlossen fest.  
„Meister, geht zu ihm", schlug Sagomon vor, doch Sanzomon blickte nur überrascht auf.  
„Was?"  
„Er ist wegen Euch hier."  
„Ich... Nein. Das geht nicht. Was denkt er sich dabei hier aufzutauchen?", zischte Sanzomon und nicht gerade leise. Sie wollte, dass er sie hörte. Doch Myotismon machte keine Anstalten zu gehen. Er wartete einfach weiter.  
„Wenn das wieder ein Trick ist?", fragte Cho-Hakkaimon vorsichtig. „Wenn er wieder... Gokuwmon, sag etwas!"  
„Ich? Was soll ich denn sagen?", brummte Gokuwmon, während er Myotismon genau zu analysieren versuchte. Er stand da wie an jenem Tag, steif und erpicht darauf nichts zu offenbaren. Und Gokuwmon, selbst ein Digimon, dass nie wirklich was mit seinen Gefühlen anfangen konnte, sie gar hinderlich fand verstand als Einziger wohl wirklich, was Myotismon in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf ging.  
„Meister... Redet wenigstens mit ihm", redete Cho-Hakkaimon weiter auf sie ein.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt will."  
„Wollt Ihr nicht seine Gründe hören?", fragte Sagomon.  
„Ja, vielleicht will er Vergebung?"  
„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Er bettelt nicht um Vergebung", antwortete Sanzomon Cho-Hakkaimon ernst. „Niemals würde er das."  
Gokuwmon und Sagomon konnten nicht anders wie ihrem Meister zuzustimmen. Die Sorge, die sie hegten war schließlich nicht unberechtigt. Der Schreck und der Schauer des Verrates saß tief. Cho-Hakkaimon rang noch mit sich, dabei immer wieder zu Myotismon und Sanzomon schauend. Sie selbst hatte schließlich auch Angst. Allein wenn sie sich an seinen Todesschrei zurückerinnerte lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
„Tut er dir Leid, Cho-Hakkaimon?", brummte Gokuwmon und kurz schreckte sie auf. „Du wirkst mir zu nachdenklich."  
„Ich hab Angst, ja? Wer ahnt denn schon, dass der mal wieder vor unserer Tür steht?"  
„Aber fragst du dich auch, ob er einen Grund hat?", harkte Sagomon nach und widerwillig gab Cho-Hakkaimon zu:  
„Ich muss mich das nicht fragen. Ich weiß es. Was sagst du, Gokuwmon?"  
„Mich interessiert nur, was Meister Sanzomon dazu zu sagen hat", erklärte er. Sanzomon reagierte etwas verzögert. Da sie sich nur auf Myotismon konzentrierte und nicht sicher war, was sie fühlen oder wie sie reagieren sollte, nahm sie erst gar nicht wahr, dass sie angesprochen wurde.  
„Was willst du hören?"  
„Eine Antwort, warum der Lavendelstrauß nach all den Jahren immer noch in Eurem Zimmer steht, obwohl er kaum noch duftet."  
„Gokuwmon -"  
Sie hielt inne. Ihr Blick huschte über ihren Arm und die hellen Narben. Man musste genau hinsehen um sie zu erkennen, doch schrieb sie, lag die Sicht auf sie frei und Sanzomon wurde durchaus von ihren Artgenossen darauf angesprochen, was passiert sei. Ob sie angegriffen worden sei verneinte sie. Sie sagte sie hätte einen Partner gehabt und Digimon wie er eines war, besaßen ihre eigene Art zu zeigen, dass man zu ihnen gehörte. Sie ging nie ins Detail, auch wenn sie etwas Missgunst durchaus erntete. Eheähnliche Verhältnisse waren unter Digimon, die wie sie Mönch oder Priester waren nicht gern gesehen. Sie erklärte, dass sich ihre Wege längst trennten, machte aber keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie es bedauerte, dass es so war. Ihn oder ihre Gefühle hatte Sanzomon niemals leugnen können.  
„ - du weißt, ich hasse es, wenn du Fragen stellst, deren Antwort du kennst."  
Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann setzte Sanzomon langsam einen Fuß nach den anderen nach vorn. Ohne Myotismon einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen ging sie auf ihn zu, doch zwischen den beiden Schutzstelen blieb sie stehen. Geschätzt trennte sie nur ein Meter, es fühlte sich aber wie mehr an. Ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, Myotismons hinter dem Rücken versteckt. Sie standen sich gegenüber wie einst. Aber Myotismon stand da und strahlte nichts aus. Keine Arroganz, keine Erhabenheit, kein einziger Versuch einschüchternd oder dominant zu wirken. Er stand nur da.  
„Guten Tag", sagte Sanzomon monoton. Ein kurzes Schweigen.  
„Guten Tag."  
Wieder Stillschweigen und Anstarren.  
„Wie geht es dir, Sanzomon?"  
„Gut. Danke der Nachfrage. Wie..."  
Sie beäugte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.  
„Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden?"  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er, wie als wäre Sanzomons Frage nicht mehr wie ein böser Scherz gewesen. „Ein Landstrich aufgebaut wie ein Schachbrett und auf dem Gleis der Spiegelbahn befindet sich eine sehr dubiose achte Haltestelle, mit einem Fluss voller riesiger Blumen und einem Wald der keinen Namen trägt, weil ihn jeder vergisst. Du solltest dich in Zukunft von anderen Märchen inspirieren lassen", sprach er leicht tadelnd, während Sanzomon sich ertappt verkam. So bekannt waren die Menschenmärchen nun einmal nicht, dass jeder diese Verbindungen gleich sehen würde. Schließlich sollte sie auch nur ein Digimon finden, dass sie gut kannte. Und Myotismon kannte sie zu gut.  
Sein Gesicht verzog sich grimmig.  
„Nicht nur, dass ich mit dem Trailmon fahren musste wie jedes ordinäre Digimon um hierherzukommen, wir wurden sogar bei der Kartenkontrolle erwischt."  
„Es war kein Kartenhaus dort!", rief Yuki beleidigt hinüber, als würde er ihr allein die Schuld für diese Unannehmlichkeit geben (was er auch tat). Wobei die Tatsache, dass er mit dem Zug fahren musste, um Sanzomon zu finden die größere Schmach war, wie erwischt worden zu sein und anschließend mit Yuki aus dem Fenster zu springen, zirka drei oder vier Kilometer von der Haltestelle entfernt, weil das Deramon, dass sie kontrollierte sie nach einem aus dem Ruder gelaufenen Konflikt angriff. Mit dem Zug fahren. Wie der Pöbel. Das durfte niemals jemand erfahren.  
Von Myotismons schlechter Laune ließ sich Sanzomon weniger abschrecken.  
„Warum bist du hier?", fragte sie weiter und hob ihr Kinn an.  
„Sie -", dabei warf Myotismon kurz den Kopf in Yukis Richtung, „ - zwang mich."  
„Und warum wollte sie hierher?"  
„Sie wollte dich kennenlernen."  
„Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass sie von mir weiß. Sie kennt sogar mein Synonym."  
„Ich habe mich verplappert", erklärte Myotismon durch die leicht zusammengepressten Lippen. Instinktiv wusste Sanzomon das dies zwar stimmte, aber dass das sicherlich nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Es war wieder typisch für ihn.  
„Außerdem hat dieses Kind so gute Ohren, dass ich gar befürchte, dass sie meine Gedanken hören kann."  
„Das habe ich übrigens auch gehört", rief Yuki wieder dazwischen. Obwohl die beiden ein paar Meter trennten und weder Myotismon sie ansah, noch dass Yuki ihn sehen konnte lag in ihren Gesichtern die selbe verstimmte Mimik. Sich fragend, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte schnaufte er nur, anstatt zu versuchen sie wieder belehren zu wollen. Dass hatte die vergangene Tage schon nicht funktioniert.  
„Alleine lassen kann ich sie in der Digiwelt aber auch nicht. Ein blindes Mädchen überlebt hier keinen Tag. Auf sie aufzupassen schulde ich meinem Partner, wie ihr die Digiwelt zu zeigen."  
„Sehr zuvorkommend von dir."  
„Ich bin nun einmal der Einzige, auf den sie hört. Ein wenig zumindest. Außerdem traue ich keinem anderen Digimon zu, dass es diesen Job angemessen erledigt."  
Yuki schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Piedmon sie herbestellt hatte, weil er Trübsal blies erwähnte er selbstverständlich nicht.  
„Was tust du nun, jetzt wo du nicht mehr die Welt ins Chaos stürzen kannst?", fragte Sanzomon gezwungen neutral und ruhig, dabei brodelte es in ihrem Inneren, dass sie jedoch nicht zu deuten vermachte.  
„Ich horte die Untoten um mich, wie zuvor auch schon. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr nach meinen einstigen Zielen strebe, hängen die Untoten an mir wie die Motten am Licht. An ihrer Situation und an ihrer Stellung in der Digiwelt hat sich nicht viel verändert. Sie erfahren zwar weniger Diskriminierung, was aber nichts daran ändert, dass sie beschädigte Daten mit erheblichen Einschränkungen sind. Sie brauchen nach wie vor jemanden, der sie führt und der eine schützende Hand über sie hat. Und wenn schon kein anderes Digimon sich um sie schert, wer bleibt dann außer mir?"  
Möglichst um Unauffälligkeit bemüht schwang Sanzomons Fokus für einen Moment von Myotismon zu Yuki rüber. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich diesmal nicht. Es schien also nicht nur was dran zu sein, er schwieg diesmal auch nicht wieder die Hälfte. Dennoch war Sanzomons Gesicht weiter fordernd und zeigte ihre liebste Eigenschaft – ihre Neugier. Sie wollte mehr hören. Etwas widerwillig erzählte Myotismon weiter:  
„Die anderen und ich treffen uns zur Musikprobe. Wir können alle nicht mehr spielen und klingen wie blutige Anfänger. Ich spüre meine Hände kaum und meine Finger sind steif. Ich muss wieder ganz von vorne anfangen. Aber ich mache Fortschritte."  
„Du kannst nicht mehr spielen? Gar nicht?", harkte Sanzomon nach und sie klang nicht nur traurig, sondern auch wirklich bestürzt über den Umstand. Myotismon streckte die rechte Hand aus und bewegte sie hin und her, um sie von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. Selbst das tat weh.  
„Die Tonleiter treffe ich wieder, ohne das Gesicht vor Schmerz zu verziehen. Aber das, was Musik ausmacht bekomme ich nicht zustande", erklärte Myotismon weiter, der trotz tiefen Bedauern ein Lächeln aufsetzte. „Und mein Anhängsel meinte, die Auseinandersetzung mit Geistern der Vergangenheit würde helfen."  
„Das habe ich so überhaupt nicht gesagt!", protestierte Yuki sofort und trat dabei wütend auf der Stelle. „Ich habe gesagt, es könnte dir vielleicht helfen, wenn du dich mit Digimon auseinandersetzt, die dir -"  
„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass du Teil dieser Debatte bist!"  
„Hey, ich bin diejenige, die dir beim Üben hilft, also habe ich ein Recht darauf! Und wer hat die Bandagen für deine Handgelenke besorgt, weil du trotz Schmerzen weiterspielst?"  
„Du hast sie mir aufgezwungen, obwohl ich nicht wollte!"  
„Normalerweise sagt man da Danke!"  
Myotismon schluckte seine Widerworte runter und alles was er noch herausbrachte war ein genervtes Zischen. Das wiederholte sich, als er bemerkte, wie Cho-Hakkaimon grinste, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen das zu vertuschen (Sagomon und Gokuwmon versuchten es wenigstens).  
„Hattest du damals deine Finger im Spiel? Bist du der Grund, warum ich diese Göre nun am Hals habe?", fragte er direkt. Sanzomon schwieg lange.  
„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich mit dir zusammen Alice finde. Und daran hielt ich mich. Ich ahnte nicht, dass ausgerechnet an dem Tag auch sie kommen würde. Ich wollte nur, dass du Alice nochmal siehst, auch wenn es nur sein Grab war, ehe..."  
Sanzomon sah immer noch nicht auf. Wenn man gegen die dunklen Ecken des Waldes starrte, sah man vereinzelte weiße Punkte vorbeiziehen.  
„Hisaki."  
Es glich einem Windhauch und weil auch der Wind wehte, glaubte Sanzomon erst nicht, dass sie wirklich das gehörte hätte. Ungläubig hob sie ihren Blick.  
„Mein Partner hieß Hisaki."  
„Du sagst seinen richtigen Namen?"  
„Ich bin wach, Sanzomon."  
Wieder ein schwacher Wind. Wellen waren auf der Wasseroberfläche zu sehen. Sanzomons Haare wehten kurz auf, doch sie war starr. Sie hatte etwas in Myotismons Augen gesehen, als er diesen Namen aussprach. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was es war. Definitiv aber war es kein Schneesturm.  
„Bist du nur deswegen hier?"  
„Ich wollte nur Gewissheit."  
„Gewissheit?", wiederholte Sanzomon fragend. Zwar zog Myotismon Luft für eine Antwort ein, sagte aber letztlich doch nichts. Er überlegte sogar, ob er überhaupt noch darauf eingehen oder es lassen sollte. Aber selbst Sanzomons Schüler schauten fordernd zu ihm hinüber. Sanzomon schwieg, aber auch sie wollte Antworten.  
„Nicht so wichtig."  
„Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, wieso bist du hier? Du wirst doch nicht wegen nichts hierher gekommen sein?"  
Wieder kam nichts von ihm. Myotismon fand tatsächlich die richtigen Worte nicht einmal dafür und langsam verlor sogar Sanzomon ein wenig die Geduld.  
„Ich bereue nichts, um das klarzustellen. Das was ich tat, tat ich bewusst und für einen höheren Zweck. Die Welt ist irre und die Wenigsten merken es. Nur weil ihr meine Taten für unmoralisch haltet, bedeutet dies nicht, dass sie falsch waren. Und ich würde es wieder tun", erklärte Myotismon, gewohnt ernst, gewohnt streng, gewohnt hartherzig.  
„Schön zu wissen", schnaubte Sanzomon nahezu verächtlich.  
„Ich bin eben ein bösartiges, rachsüchtiges, skrupelloses und unbelehrbares Virus-Digimon, wie sie alle Virus-Digimon sind."  
Sie würde es nicht auf den Typus schieben, aber dass Myotismon keinerlei Reue verspürte wunderte sie wahrlich nicht. Es überraschte sie nicht und doch war sie enttäuscht. Darum und weil sie für einen Moment geglaubt hatte, es könnte sich an Myotismon etwas ändern. Wie dämlich.  
„Einzig, was ich eventuell bereue ist, dass ich dich zu etwas zwang, was du nicht wolltest."  
Die Worte klangen in Sanzomons Ohr geradezu weich. Sie klangen nicht besonders emotional, aber sie trugen auch keine Kaltherzigkeit in sich. Gleiches galt für den Ausdruck in sein Gesicht. Sie würde nicht behaupten, dass sie Reue darin wiederfand, aber Myotismon strahlte etwas aus, was Sanzomon so von ihm nicht kannte.  
„Also bereust du es doch?"  
„Ich tat es damals, weil ich es für das Beste hielt. Aber es war für dich nicht das Beste. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wieso du in einer Welt wie dieser glücklich sein konntest und warum du diesen Weg gingst. Aber du bist eben genauso eigen wie ich. Und ich respektiere dies im selben Maß, wie du meine Entscheidungen immer respektiert hast."  
Nervös kaute Yuki auf einem ihrer Fingernägel, ohne dabei aber zu fest zuzubeißen. Sie könnte nicht abschätzen, ob es gut oder schlecht lief. Auf den Weg hierher sprach Yuki Myotismon öfter an, was er denn vor hätte, geschweige denn überhaupt sagen will, wenn er vor Sanzomon stand und noch während sie im Zug saßen, war sich Myotismon nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt mit ihr reden wollen würde. Er wollte sie nur sehen und vor allem hören. Entsprechend hatte er sich wohl auch keine Gedanken gemacht. Was er sagte kam spontan. Yuki wollte sogar fast sagen es kam von Herzen, wobei sie im Falle ihres Onkelchens die Existenz dessen manchmal doch noch in Frage stellte.  
„Willst du dich entschuldigen? Bist du deswegen hier?", fragte Sanzomon vorsichtig, aber leicht aufgewühlt.  
„Ich hatte nur den Wunsch mich zu erklären, ehe du mich gänzlich verurteilst, auch wenn es dafür zu spät ist. Und ich wollte wissen, ob es dir nach alledem gut geht. Mehr nicht", vergewisserte er und es klang sogar so glaubwürdig, dass selbst der sonst so misstrauische Gokuwmon keine Zweifel an der Echtheit dieser Worte hegte. Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon noch weniger. Doch sie zügelten ihren Euphorie in Anwesenheit ihres Meisters. Die Umstände ihrer Trennung waren kein schlichtes Beziehungsdrama und Sanzomon hatte lange gebraucht um über Myotismon einigermaßen hinwegzukommen. Obwohl sie die Situation irgendwann akzeptierte, blieb die Hoffnung, er käme wieder, doch der Schmerz und der Liebeskummer hinterließ Wunden bis tief in die digitalen Knochen. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie die Meister der Dunkelheit Grey Mountain überfielen. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie Piedmons Schwerter wie eine Guillotine über ihren Schülern und Findlingen schwebte und genauso fast tötete. Sie konnte nicht vergessen, wie Piedmon auch sie fast geköpft hätte. Sie konnte vielleicht vergessen, dass Myotismon ihr das Herz brach, aber nicht wie er es tat.  
Und nach allem was noch geschah während seines Feldzugs gegen die Digiritter und die Reale Welt wurde die Kluft noch tiefer und selbst ihre Schüler waren sich nicht mehr so sicher, was Sanzomon fühlte, wenn der Geruch des Winters ihre Nase streifte.  
„Selbst wenn ich dir vergebe, glaube nicht dass ich einfach vergessen werde."  
Ihr Satz kam fast ohne jeden Tonus daher. Weder energiegeladen, noch an Anzeichen davon, dass sie sich die Mühe machte Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Neutrale Worte, deren Bedeutung nun jeder für sich erkennen musste. Und Myotismon schien sie nicht positiv zu deuten.  
„Ich verstehe", hauchte er und nicht nur Sanzomon, auch Yuki und Tinkermon hörten etwas wie Bedauern dabei. Ehe jemand etwas sagte, ging Myotismon bereits einen Schritt von Sanzomon fort. Der Wind drehte sich und sein Geruch kam ihr entgegen.  
„Dann werde ich dich auch nicht mehr weiter belästigen. Ich habe gesehen, dass du dir ein neues zu Hause aufgebaut hast. Schon fast bemerkenswert. Dein Naseweis von Schüler hat einiges erzählt von dem, was ihr hier so macht. Kein Vergleich natürlich zu Grey Mountain, aber du scheinst mit deinesgleichen klarzukommen und zufrieden mit deinem Leben... Du klingst noch genau wie früher. Das ist beruhigend zu wissen."  
Der Wind ließ nach. Der Geruch von kaltem Laub und Graberde versiegte. Schweigend schaute Sanzomon zu Boden und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Myotismon wartete auch nicht, ob noch etwas von ihr kam. Es gab keinen Grund zu bleiben, also drehte auch er sich langsam um und ging wieder zurück. Er sah im Augenwinkel noch wie entrüstet Sanzomons Schüler waren und schließlich auch Tinkermons Enttäuschung.  
„Was ist los, Tinkermon?", fragte Yuki, der aufgrund ihrer Blindheit nicht gänzlich mitbekam, was geschah. „Was hat er gemacht?"  
„Nichts. Er hat aufgegeben", erklärte Tinkermon traurig und weiter enttäuscht. Yuki öffnete ihren Mund, es kam aber nichts heraus. Sie hörte aber, wie Myotismon nicht nur in ihre Richtung, sondern auch noch an ihr vorbeilief. Um ihn aber daran zu hindern weiterzugehen, hob sie einfach ihren Blindenstab, der Myotismon auf Bauchhöhe berührte. Nicht das Hindernis selbst, aber die Dreistigkeit die Yuki an den Tag legte brachten ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben.  
„War das etwa alles? Sind wir jetzt nur hierher gekommen, damit du dir einen Korb holen kannst?"  
„Ich habe ihr gesagt, was ich wollte."  
„Ja, aber -", schimpfte Yuki, doch sie kam nicht dazu ihrer Schimpftirade ihren Lauf zu lassen, denn Myotismon ging einfach weiter und blieb erst wieder stehen, als Yuki ihm am Arm packte. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen."  
„Was?"  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Myotismon, komm schon. Du willst doch selbst nicht, dass es so endet! Selbst ein Blinder mit einem Krückstock sieht das – und ich muss es wissen!"  
„Halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, ansonsten war dies das erste und letzte Mal, dass du einen Fuß in diese Welt setzt!"  
„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!", protestierte Yuki weiter. Sie erschrak, als Myotismon seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff riss und Tinkermon versteckte sich hinter ihr, als er wütend auf beide herabblickte. Yuki spürte seinen Zorn nur, aber das reichte um sie zum schweigen zum bringen.  
„Die Sache ist erledigt. Und du gehst nach Hause! Ihr beide geht nach Hause!", zischte er beide an und war es nun, der sie mit sich zog. Das Mädchen wehrte sich noch, aber hatte gegen Myotismons Stärke nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Sehnsüchtig griff Tinkermon nach ihrer neuen Freundin und selbst Myotismons Versuch sie mit seinen Blicken einzuschüchtern brachte sie nicht dazu zu gehen, auch wenn er ihr Angst machte.  
„Hast du nicht gehört? Geh!", brüllte Myotismon Tinkermon an, doch sie hielt sich weiter an Yuki fest, die nun auch ihre freie Hand schützend über das Feen-Digimon legte. Ehe er auf die Idee kam, wenn sie schon nicht wieder zu ihrem Meister ging, dass eventuell seine Fledermäuse etwas nachhelfen könnten lenkten ihn Ächzen und Gemoser hinter ihm ab. Er musste sehen, wie Sanzomon von ihren drei Schülern unter ihrem lauten Protest erst über die Brücke und weiter über das Feld geschoben und geschubst wurde. Ihre Arme waren verschränkt und sie presste ihr Gewicht dagegen aber gegen drei Digimon, die ihr alle physisch überlegen waren konnte sie nichts ausrichten.  
„Meister! Jetzt kommt schon, Meister!"  
„Hört auf damit!", schimpfte sie weiter, aber es brachte nichts, als das Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon noch mal an Kraft zunahmen, um sie weiter in Myotismons Richtung zu treiben. „Lasst mich!"  
„Oh, nein. Das wird jetzt richtig geklärt!"  
„Wir kennen Euch zu gut, Meister!"  
„Los, macht schon. Ansonsten bereut Ihr es noch!"  
Sanzomon wehrte sich weiter, was ihr nicht half. Während Gokuwmon sie erst festhielt, holten Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon aus und gaben ihr einen kräftigen Schubs. Sie stolperte einige Schritte nach vorne und kam fast direkt vor Myotismon zum stehen. Ihr Gesicht war rot, von Peinlichkeit erfüllt, dass er, wie auch Yuki und Tinkermon das mitbekommen mussten. Abrupt stand sie wieder kerzengerade vor ihm und weiter mit verschränkten Armen vor ihrer Brust, aber nicht gewillt, Myotismon in die Augen zu schauen.  
Vorsichtig und weiter mit Tinkermon in der Hand ging Yuki etwas zur Seite, ohne dass Myotismon das wirklich wahrnahm. Während sie nun hoffte, dachte Myotismon im ersten Moment sich nichts dabei. Dann wartete er. Mehrere Sekunden vergingen, ohne das irgendetwas passierte. Das Publikum war nervös, während die Protagonisten der Szene steif und unbeweglich blieben, oder es zumindest versuchten zu bleiben.  
„Sag bitte etwas."  
Sanzomon jedoch sagte nichts trotz Myotismons Aufforderung. Sie schaute nur weiter zu Boden, den Kopf schüttelnd und die Arme an sich gepresst, nicht so fest aber wie ihre Lippen unter ihrem Halstuch.  
„Du kannst mich auch anschreien, ich verüble es dir nicht. Oder auch angreifen. Ich halte mein Wort von einst, ich werde mich nicht wehren oder zurückschlagen."  
„Warum ist Gewalt bei dir immer die Lösung für alles?", sagte Sanzomon, sie klang dabei sogar etwas gereizt. Doch es erzielte den Effekt, dass ihre Augen in seine sahen und auch nicht mehr davon abließen. Sanzomon musste feststellen, dass sie keinen Schneesturm darin mehr sah.  
„Ich will nur eine Sache wissen."  
„Die wäre?"  
„Warum... Warum hast du mich damals gehen lassen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und er antwortete recht schnell:  
„Ich wollte nicht neben einer toten Königin liegen, die zwar sprechen und singen, aber keinen Funken Leben in ihrer Stimme hegt. Darum -"  
„Schluss!"  
Sanzomons Schrei klang nicht nur nach Wut oder als hätte sie keine Geduld mehr. Ihre Augen wurden glasig, aber sie beherrschte sich. Tinkermon verschreckte es ihren Meister schreien zu hören, denn sonst war Sanzomon doch immer ein so ruhiges und absolut friedliches Digimon. Sagomon glaubte plötzlich, dass es ein Fehler war Sanzomon dazu zu drängen, während Cho-Hakkaimon eine Hand in ihre andere legte und ein Stoßgebet in Gedanken sprach. Etwas ähnliches tat Gokuwmon, nur dass er in Gedanken direkt zu seinem Meister sprach und er hoffte, sie hörte vielleicht, was er ihr riet und dass dieser Rat einer war, den sie sonst selber erteilte. Auf sein Innerstes hören und weitermachen.  
Und Sanzomon machte weiter.  
„Du wolltest mich einsperren. Du wolltest mich in ein Wesen ohne eigenes Denken verwandeln, weil ich sonst in deiner Welt nichts verloren hätte. Du hast meine Freunde angegriffen, meinen Findlingen ihr zu Hause genommen und du bist der Grund, warum ich meine Gänslein nicht großziehen und beistehen konnte, für deine Vorstellung einer gerechten Welt. Warum aber hast du mich dann doch wieder zu ihnen gebracht, wenn doch alles, woran ich glaube so falsch und geisteskrank ist?", und gerade als Myotismon noch einmal den Mund öffnete, unterbrach sie ihn erneut:  
„Keine Abweichungen mehr, keine Metaphern mehr, kein drumherum reden mehr! Sei nur einmal ehrlich und sage mir – Warum?"  
Die Welt wartete stumm. Man hörte nicht einmal jemanden atmen. Sirenmon war mit den Sistermon und den Findelkindern in höhere Etagen des Schlosses gerannt, um das Spektakel sehen zu können und auch von ihnen kam kein Laut, obwohl sie nicht einmal hätten sagen können, was ihnen so den Atem verschlug.  
Seine Augen wanderten zur Seite, als er begann nachzudenken. Die Lippen kräuselten sich leicht, während Sanzomon sich auf ihre eigenen Biss. Sie wusste, warum es genau dieses Gesicht war, mit genau diesen Zügen und den Bewegung, dass sie so mochte.  
„Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum ich deine Schüler und deine Findlinge Piedmon nicht überlassen wollte und warum ich heute hier stehe. Ich… wollte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass du unglücklich sein könntest."  
Sanzomon biss noch fester auf ihre Unterlippen, versuchte aber den Teil ihres Gesichtes, der nicht unter dem Halstuch versteckt war entspannt zu halten. Ihr Herz pochte so heftig, dass sie es sogar in ihrem Hals spürte und je heftiger, um so mehr krallten sich die Finger in ihr Gewand und sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinschauen sollte.  
Ihr Blickkontakt brach ab. Ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen machte sich Myotismon wieder zum Gehen auf doch er hatte Sanzomon nicht einmal gänzlich den Rücken gekehrt, da berührte ihre zarte Hand, oder eher die Spitze ihrer schmalen Finger ihn am Arm. Tinkermon gab ein leises, aber erschrockenes Glucksen von sich, dass nur Yuki direkt neben ihr hörte und wie Cho-Hakkaimon betete sie, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war.  
Langsam, ein Finger nach dem anderem klammerten sich an Myotismons Anzug. Sie zog scharf nach Luft. Es klang, als hätte sie beinahe geweint.  
„Kommst du wieder? Irgendwann?", fragte sie zurückhaltend und schüchtern. Myotismon konnte ihre Wärme durch den Stoff fühlen, hielt sich aber, genau wie Sanzomon zurück.  
„Willst du das denn? Hast du keine Angst, dass ich nichts gelernt habe? Hasst du mich nicht? Du hast allen Grund und alles Recht der Welt dazu", sagte er, tonlos und fast zu ernst. Es geschah für ein paar Sekunden nichts, dann schüttelte Sanzomon ihren Kopf ganz langsam hin und her. Ihre goldblonden Strähnen kritzelten ihre rosa angelaufenen Wangen.  
„Ich war wütend auf dich. Sehr lange. Aber ich konnte dich nie hassen. Wenn ich an dich dachte, wollte ich nicht an diesen einen Tag denken, sondern an all die anderen davor. Auch wenn wir uns gestritten und uns viel verschwiegen haben, es waren schöne Tage. Was ich fühlte war absolut ehrlich und ich fühle das immer noch."  
„Kannst du das wirklich noch behaupten. Du weißt, was alles geschehen ist. Ich habe dich schon einmal vor unüberlegten und impulsiven Entscheidungen gewarnt."  
„Glaube mir, hätte ich unüberlegt und impulsiv gehandelt, hätte ich dich im hohen Bogen raus werfen lassen", sagte Sanzomon streng, aber dabei lachend und Myotismon konnte nicht anders, wie kurz darüber zu grinsen. Diese aufgesetzte Ernsthaftigkeit passte nicht zu ihr, wirkte im zu hohen Maße albern und weil sie das eigentlich wusste, kam er zum Schluss, dass sie es genau darauf angelegte.  
Sanzomons Hand fuhr zu seiner Hand hinab, gerade als Myotismons Mundwinkel wieder sanken und ergriff sie. Sie war kalt, so wie früher.  
„Sieh mich bitte an...", hauchte Sanzomon in dem Augenblick, als sich sein Blick abwandte und Myotismon kam der Bitte nach. „Mir ist egal, was du warst und zu was du wirst, solange du immer noch einen Funken von deinem _Ich_ in dir trägst. Solange du dieses Etwas noch in dir hast, bist du immer noch das Digimon, in das ich mich verliebt habe."  
Nun auch legte sich ihre andere Hand um Myotismons und drückte behutsam zu. Fest und lange kniff Sanzomon ihre Augen zusammen, als sie zu brennen anfingen und die Worte ihr erst nicht über Lippen kommen wollten.  
„Ich will es versuchen. Auch wenn es am Ende vielleicht scheitert."  
Sanzomons Hände schwitzten und zitterten und sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie kam sich in ihrem eigenen Körper wie erdrückt vor, während sie wartete, das etwas geschah.  
Kälte berührte ihr Gesicht. Es war nicht die Luft. Myotismons kalte Finger berührten ihre Wangen, dann die ganze Hand.  
„Wenn ich wieder richtig spielen kann, komme ich zurück. Ich muss erst erfahren ob dass, an das mein Freund glaubte in einer Welt wie dieser noch an Wert besitzt. Und ob Digimon wie wir noch in der Lage sind, in solch einer Welt zu leben. Wenn ich das weiß, komme ich wieder. Dann bringe ich dir einen blauen Lavendelstrauß mit grünen Rosmarin. Einen richtigen Strauß, der einer Weißen Königin würdig ist."  
Es war nicht viel Kraft nötig um Sanzomon dazu zu bringen, ihr Gesicht zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie legte sich noch etwas in die Hand herein, bis sie letztlich dem Druck in ihrem Brustkorb nicht mehr standhielt. Für einen Moment hoffte sie, sie tat das Richtige, während sich gleichzeitig doch so sicher zu sein schien, dass es kein Fehler sein konnte, wurden die Ketten ihrer eigenen Zweifel aufgesprengt. Sie glaubte für einen Moment zu fliegen, als sich ihre Arme fast von selbst ausbreiteten und den schlanken Körper vor ihr umschlangen. Bekannte Gerüche, der kalte Körper, der ihre Umarmung erwiderte, ohne das sie fror und Hände, die Haar und Rücken streichelten riefen Erinnerungen wach. Genauso wie nach den ersten Momenten der Peinlichkeit sich Myotismons körperliche Anspannung löste.  
„Hat er...?", flüsterte Yuki zu Tinkermon, diese antwortete nur kopfnickend mit einem „M-hmm". Yuki atmete erleichtert und mit einem Lächeln auf, während sie versuchte das Bild, das die beiden abgaben sich in ihren Kopf vorzustellen. Yuki freute sich für ihn. Sie hoffte nur, das dies Myotismon auch für die Zukunft ein wenig half. Und wo immer ihr Vater war, im Himmel oder hier, er hoffte, er sehe dies.  
Gerührt schnappte Cho-Hakkaimon nach Luft und weinte fast.  
„Was sagst du dazu, Gokuwmon?", fragte Sagomon seinen Freund, dessen Miene gänzlich steif blieb.  
„Was soll ich sagen?"  
„Du könntest dich beschweren und ob es nicht ein Trick sein könnte. Nicht dass ich das denke, aber du bist doch sehr vorsichtig."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Trick ist. Ganz im Gegenteil."  
Denn für einen Trick sah Gokuwmon, dass Myotismon, der aus ähnlichem gefühlsarmen Holz geschnitzt war wie er es genoss Sanzomon wieder im Arm zu halten und die Blöße ihm eher zweitrangig war. Er trug weder Farbe noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht, aber Myotismon war seit einer ganze Weile wieder entspannt und vergaß für einen Augenblick, dass er eigentlich höllische Schmerzen in den Händen hatte, während Sanzomon sein Gesicht in ihre warmen, zarten Händen nahm, bemüht nicht vor Freude zu weinen.  
„Ich brauche keinen Strauß. Komm einfach nur wieder, ja?"  
„Ich bringe dir trotzdem einen mit. Von mir aus auch mit deinen Seerosen bestückt, wenn du dieses zwielichtige Kraut so gern hast."  
„Würdest du auch...", fing Sanzomon an, beendete ihren Satz aber nicht. Wie sie auf die Idee kam, dass sie beide eventuell wieder zusammen unter einen Dach leben könnten erschien ihr mehr wie nur überstürzt. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seine ständige Anwesenheit ohne Hintergedanken bereits einfach so verkraften konnte. Oder ob sie über gewisse Dinge hinweg sehen konnte. Bis sie wieder Vertrauen in ihn fassen könnte, würde es Zeit brauchen. Viel Zeit.  
Vermutlich wird es auch Streit geben und sich einfach neben ihn zu setzen und schlicht über alles zu reden, was einem so durch den Kopf ging und auf dem Herzen lag würde nicht ohne weiteres von statten gehen. Aber sie wollte es versuchen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses Terrain geeignet für mich und meinesgleichen ist. Es erscheint mir alles doch sehr hell. Und ich denke, du wirst die Nebelwand satt haben."  
„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr", lachte sie zurückhaltend, Myotismon erwiderte es nur bedingt. „Ich habe es übrigens gesehen. Das Polarlicht meine ich."  
„Hast du?"  
„Ja. Es war wirklich wunderschön", erzählte sie. Es erzielte jedoch nicht den Effekt, denn sie sich wünschte. Sie hatte auf ein bissiges Kommentar gehofft, statt auf resigniertes Schweigen.  
Sanzomon sah das Polarlicht vor ein paar Jahren auf ihrer Suche nach einem neuen Heim für sie alle. Sie war bei ihrer Familie, als sie es im Norden der Digiwelt zu sehen bekam und es war schöner, wie sie es sich je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Auch wenn dies nicht lange nach dem Überfall auf Grey Mountain geschah, wünschte sie sich damals doch Myotismon sei bei ihr gewesen.  
Weiter mit einem Lächeln schubste Sanzomon ihn leicht.  
„Du schuldest mir übrigens noch ein Rendezvous. Du hast versprochen, du zeigst mir das schönste Polarlicht der Digiwelt. Und ich würde das sehr gerne noch."  
„Obwohl du das Polarlicht schon gesehen hast?"  
„Gerade weil."  
Diesmal wurde ihr Lächeln erwidert, mit einen langen und tiefen Blick in ihre Augen. Ein altes Verlangen zog sich vom Bauchraum aus durch ihren Körper und die Sehnsucht nach einem Kuss kehrte nach so vielen Jahren wieder zurück. Ihre Finger berührten Myotismons kühl Wange um im selben Moment, als sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte lähmte sie die alten Erinnerungen, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war. Sie sah die Zähne und wusste wieder, was er damit tat und damit bei ihr machen wollte. Die schwere Pranke von Angst lag auf ihrer Brust und raubte ihr fast den Atem. Sie konnte nicht vergessen. Aber dass war ja auch niemals ihre Art gewesen.  
Für jedes Übel der Sonne gibt es ein Mittel der Wonne, brachte ihr Babamon als vorbildliche Mutter Gans bei. Was in dem Fall das beste Mittel war, mussten sie noch herausfinden. Zusammen.  
Zu einem Kuss konnte sich Sanzomon jedoch weiterhin nicht ermutigen. Aber ihre Finger fuhren nicht nur sanft über die bleiche Haut, sondern auch über Myotismons lange Eckzähne und blieben kurz auf ihnen ruhen.  
„Es wird nicht mehr wie früher, das ist mir gänzlich bewusst. Aber ich möchte es versuchen. Wir müssen nicht so zusammenleben wie damals, aber ich würde gern wieder ein Teil deiner Welt sein. Vielleicht überdenkst du dann einige Dinge... und findest deinen Frieden."  
„Du glaubst also immer noch an so etwas?"  
„Ich habe eben nie aufgehört zu glauben, das Träume auch Realität werden können."  
„Du bist immer noch so idealistisch, wie ich dich zurück gelassen habe, ehrfürchtige Hohepriesterin."  
„Und bist du immer noch so nihilistisch, wie ich dich kenne?"  
„Vielleicht."  
Es war ruhig. Sanzomons Gesicht war so warm, dass der Schnee, der auf ihre Wangen fiel sofort schmolz. Nur war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es darauf beruhte weil es Liebe war oder der Hauch von Scham, eben weil sie Liebe für so ein Digimon empfand.  
Myotismon hörte Hisakis Stimme in seinem Langzeitgedächtnis sagen, dass er mehr Glück wie Verstand besaß. _Sie hat dich mit offenen Armen empfangen, nach all dem, du kannst echt von Glück reden_ , sagte Hisakis Stimme wieder. Ja. Er hatte echt mehr wie nur Glück. Doch Glück allein nützte nichts, wenn man Dinge ändern wollte, darum verließ sich Myotismon nie auf so etwas. Dennoch war er skeptisch, dass es zwischen ihnen jemals wieder so sein könnte wie einst. Es würde ihn nicht einmal wundern, würde es scheitern. Nichtsdestotrotz, gerade weil er Sanzomon vor sich stehen sah und seit so langer Zeit wieder ihre Stimme hören konnte, wollte er es versuchen. Er musste es versuchen. Letztlich war er es auch Hisaki schuldig weiterzumachen ohne jemals mehr ein Jabberwock sein zu müssen.  
Dass Myotismon sie packte realisierte Sanzomon erst, als sie unter ihren Füße den Boden nicht mehr spürte. Ein schwaches „Huch!" entwich ihr und sie taumelte auch kurz, aber Myotismon hielt sie fest genug, dass sie nicht runter fiel oder aus seinen Armen glitt. Sanzomons Finger gruben sich tiefer in seinen Anzug.  
„Wir werden die Gelegenheit dazu haben, dass alles noch herauszufinden", flüsterte er Sanzomon zu. „Ich halte mein Versprechen."  
„Darf ich dich dann auch in deinem Schloss besuchen, wenn du wieder spielen kannst?"  
„Wenn ich wieder spielen kann..."  
Obwohl es eigentlich Zeit war sich voneinander zu lösen, schaffte es keiner von beiden zurecht. Um das süße Gefühl noch etwas zu wahren, lief Myotismon mit Sanzomon in den Armen zu Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon zurück und setzte ihren Meister genau vor den dreien ab, die, auf unterschiedliche Art und Weise, froh darüber waren, wie diese Situation ausgegangen war.  
Sanzomon ließ ungern von ihm ab. Aber das Wissen, dass es ihm gut ging und ihn in näherer Zukunft wiederzusehen erleichterten es loszulassen. Schüchtern lächelte sie und etwas unbeholfen erwiderte er es mit einem kurzen Schmunzeln, bis Myotismon sich mit strenger Miene an ihre Schüler wandte.  
„Ihr passt auf sie auf, bis ich wiederkomme?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Haben wir doch versprochen", versicherte Sagomon zuversichtlich und Gokuwmon legte seinen Arm um Sanzomon, während Cho-Hakkaimon sich an sie schmiegte.  
„Aber wir machen dass für sie, nicht für dich", erklärte Gokuwmon, halb ernst aber zum Teil auch aus Spaß.  
„Ja, Meister Sanzomon kann man schließlich auch keine Minute aus den Augen lassen", fügte Cho-Hakkaimon an, aber als Sanzomon etwas dazu sagen wollte, kam ihr Myotismon zuvor:  
„Schläft sie immer noch an ihrem Arbeitstisch?"  
„Als ob sich das je ändern könnte."  
„Sogar in den Gängen. Im Stehen."  
„Sie ist und bleibt ein Workaholic, der nie weiß, wann Schluss ist", erzählten Cho-Hakkaimon, Gokuwmon und Sagomon. Etwas beschämt starrte Sanzomon zu Boden.  
„Das war nicht anders zu erwarten", seufzte Myotismon, daraufhin verschränkte Sanzomon die Arme vor sich.  
„Du kannst dich ruhig beschweren. Ich weiß, wie du darüber denkst."  
„Du solltest nur lernen, mehr auf dich selbst zu achten. Aber schon gut. Es wäre langweilig und überaus tragisch, wärst du nicht so, wie ich dich kenne, Sanzomon."  
Überrascht hob sie ihren Blick. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Myotismon je offen sagte, dass er sie so, wie sie war akzeptierte. Vor ihren Schülern schon gar nicht.  
Cho-Hakkaimon nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und rannte davon, dem aber nur Gokuwmon und Sagomon Aufmerksamkeit schenkten und sich fragend ansahen, was dieses Digimon vor hatte. Sanzomon bekam nichts mehr davon mit.  
„Du hältst mich nicht für... verrückt?", fragte sie Myotismon.  
„Selbstverständlich tue ich das. Aber nicht so verrückt, dass ich deine Entscheidungen oder Taten anzweifeln würde. Kritisieren durchaus. Und _verrückt_ bist du mir lieber."  
Sanzomons Herz pochte und riss sich mit aller Macht zusammen, um vor Rührseligkeit nicht doch noch zu weinen.  
Der Himmel über den Bäumen nahm eine hellere Farbnuance an und der Schnee ließ nach. Die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die Myotismons Gesicht für einen Moment streiften brannten wie die Klinge eines frisch geschärften Messers und dieses Brennen blieb selbst noch erhalten, als Wolken das Licht bereits wieder verschlangen.  
„Wir werden gehen. Die Sonne kommt allmählich raus", sagte Myotismon. Sanzomon nickte, dann widmete sie sich Tinkermon, die sich erst noch hinter Yuki versteckte, weil sie dachte ihr Meister wäre immer noch böse aufgrund ihres Ungehorsams. Mit Yuki an der Hand trat sie näher an ihren Meister.  
„Tinkermon..."  
„Schon gut, Meister Sanzomon. Entschuldigt, dass ich mich widersetzt habe."  
„Nein. Gram dich nicht dafür", sagte Sanzomon ruhig. Tinkermon blinzelte überrascht, knickte aber dann wieder ein.  
„Meister...", sagte sie. Sie schnaufte tief, aber die Übelkeit in ihrem Bauch blieb. Yuki blickt besorgt drein, sich fragend, was das Digimon hätte und der Anblick ihrer neuen Freundin gab Tinkermon den nötigen Ruck.  
„Meister, ich... Yuki sagt, sie möchte noch mehr von der Digiwelt sehen und wir können uns ganz gut leiden. Daher dachte ich -"  
„Sprich es aus", forderte Myotismon sie ungeduldig auf. Sanzomon legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und drängte ihn etwas zurück. Ihrer Schülerin schenkte sie ein Lächeln.  
„Gehe ruhig mit ihnen, wenn dein Herz sagt, dass du mit ihnen gehen möchtest."  
„W-Wirklich? Ich darf -", stotterte Tinkermon.  
„Darf Tinkermon wirklich mit mir gehen?", harkte Yuki nach, genauso euphorisch wie das Feen-Digimon.  
„Ja, geht ruhig zusammen", bestätigte Sagomon nochmal.  
„Der Piepmatz hat schon lange seine Flügel. Wird Zeit, dass sie aus dem Nest kommt", fügte Gokuwmon noch an. Tinkermon und Yuki freuten sich, während Sanzomon ihnen zusah und zu verstehen schien, warum Tinkermon mit ihr gehen wollte, nachdem sie angeblich auf etwas wartete. Vielleicht war dieses etwas ein irgendetwas, beziehungsweise ein jemand. Und ob das, was sie vermutete wirklich sein könnte.  
Myotismon dachte das Selbe, wie ihr ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet, ebenso dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er diese Entwicklung gutheißen sollte.  
„Sehe ich aus wie ein Babysitter? Behalte deine Findlinge gefälligst bei dir."  
„Och, jetzt komm schon!", beschwerte sich Yuki lauthals. „Du hast doch gemeckert, dass du ständig ein Auge auf mich haben muss, weil ich kein Digimon habe. Wenn Tinkermon bei mir ist, passiert sicher nichts."  
„Ja, ich pass auf sie auf", jauchzte Tinkermon.  
„Euch beiden würde ich nicht einmal meine Fledermäuse anvertrauen. Sanzomon, sag etwas."  
„Ich lehre meinen Schülern ihren Weg zu gehen. Risiken und Herausforderungen stärken den Charakter", meinte sie nur ganz ruhig. Zwar knurrte er wütend, unterdrückte aber seinen Ärger.  
„Nun gut. Wehe aber dein Schüler vermasselt es."  
„Wird sie nicht. Da bin ich überzeugt."  
„Wenn doch, trägst du die Verantwortung."  
„Hey. Ich bin kein Ausbildungs-Digimon mehr! Ich weiß, was ich tue!", schimpfte Tinkermon.  
„Und ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr und auch nicht erst seit gestern blind", motzte Yuki mit. „Also, was nun? Kehren wir zurück zur Musikprobe? Du willst doch so schnell wie möglich wieder spielen können."  
Myotismon nickte des ab blieb aber kurz, nachdem er sich schon wieder in Gang setzte stehen. Sanzomon hielt ihn noch einmal am Ärmel fest.  
„Lass dir Zeit, ja? Egal wie lange du brauchst, ich warte hier."  
„So lange lass ich dich nicht warten. Das habe ich in der Vergangenheit zu oft gemacht", sagte er, als wollte er scherzen, dabei meinte Myotismon es ziemlich ernst. Sanzomons Hand glitt wieder in seine und noch einmal drückte er zu, ohne den Augenkontakt abzubrechen.  
„Wartet! Noch nicht abhauen!", rief Cho-Hakkaimon, die so schnell aus dem Schloss gerannt kam, wie sie hineingestürmt war. Sie hielt beide Hände weit hoch und trug über ihrem Kopf das kleine Piano, dass Gokuwmon einst den Gekomon abkaufte. Vor Myotismon kam sie zum stehen und hielt es ihm entgegen. Der Lack blätterte ab, aber ansonsten schien es an einem Stück.  
„Hier, vielleicht hilft das ja beim Üben", sagte sie, während Myotismon es mit Zögern annahm. Prüfend drehte er es und schaute sich das Piano von allen Seiten an und glaubte erst gar nicht, dass es wirklich jenes Piano war.  
„Wie seid ihr daran gekommen? Das Schloss war zerstört."  
„Ja. War eine ganz schöne Schufterei", maulte Cho-Hakkaimon.  
„Wir wollten eigentlich nur ein paar Schriften von Jijimon und Babamon retten, aber das Piano hat den Einsturz irgendwie unbeschadet überstanden", erzählt Sagomon. „Wenn das kein Karma ist."  
„Und wieso habt ihr das mitgenommen?"  
„Wollt Ihr es jetzt, oder nicht?", baffte Gokuwmon ungeduldig, Myotismon ärgerte sich erst über den Ton, hielt aber dabei das Piano demonstrativ fest in der Hand, damit es ihm niemand nehmen konnte.  
„Ich kann es ja mitnehmen. Von euch weiß ja keiner, wie man damit umgehen muss, wie man sieht. Vielleicht kann ich es auch reparieren. Ich erkenne es an, dass ihr es aufgehoben habt, wenn ich auch nicht weiß wieso."  
„Normale Digimon sagen Danke", brummte Gokuwmon ernst, aber er lachte trotzdem. Myotismon hatte sich kein Stück verändert.  
„Dürfen wir Euch eigentlich auch mal besuchen kommen?"  
„Träumt weiter", fauchte Myotismon Cho-Hakkaimon an und vor Schreck sprang sie einen Satz von ihm weg. „Ihr haltet euch vorerst schön von meinem Schloss fern."  
„Hey, hey, hey, Sekunde mal. Babamon hat das Sanzomon vererbt, also gehört ihr das Schloss."  
„Ihr Schloss ist damals zerstört worden und ich habe es wieder aufgebaut, somit ist das mein Schloss."  
„Aber Grey Mountain gehörte doch dazu! Hey, darf der das einfach so bestimmen?"  
„Ich glaube selbst wenn nicht, wäre ihm das egal", meinte Sagomon seufzend, was Cho-Hakkaimon noch mehr verstimmte.  
„Könnt Ihr wenigstens Phantomon und den anderen einen Gruß bestellen? Wir vermissen sie nämlich."  
„Ihr könnt Sie ja auch mal mitbringen. Ihr wisst, Außenseiter sind hier immer willkommen", sagte Gokuwmon. Eigentlich wollte und sollte Myotismon ihnen auch erklären, dass die Geist-Digimon, die bei ihm hausten nicht die selben Bakemon und Soulmon von einst waren. Die hatten bei dem Kampf mit den Digirittern ihr Leben gelassen. Jedoch waren auch einige dabei mit interessanten Erinnerungsfetzen. Eines der drei Phantomon, dass ihm diente erzählte auch von Dingen, die sonst kein anderes Geist-Digimon wissen konnte. Er würde nicht hundertprozentig zustimmen, dass dieses Phantomon sein einstiger bester Hauptmann und rechte Hand neben Gatomon war, gänzlich ausschließen aber, dass die Schwarzen Türme in der Realen Welt dubiose Effekte mit sich brachten würde er auch nicht.  
Wer weiß wem man alles noch eine zweite Chance schenkte...  
„Ich richtete es aus", sagte Myotismon ohne sich zu bemühen seine Zweifel zu verstecken, für die drei Schüler aber reichte das vorerst. Ein letztes Mal noch widmete er sich allein Sanzomon.  
„Ich werde fleißig lernen. Und dann hole ich dich ab."  
„Ich freue mich."  
Ihre Hände trennten sich voneinander, doch nur schwer, fast melancholisch und Myotismon entfernte sich von ihr. Yuki und Tinkermon liefen mit ihm wieder zurück in den Wald. Doch nach wenigen Schritten blieb er stehen, während er das Mädchen mit dem Feen-Digimon weiterziehen und Pläne schmieden ließ, wohin ihr Weg sie verschlagen würde.  
Myotismon schaute zurück. Sanzomon stand noch immer mit Gokuwmon, Cho-Hakkaimon und Sagomon da. Ihre Hände lagen gefaltet auf ihrer Brust. Sirenmon war mit den Sistermon und den Findlingen an den Ort des Geschehens kehrten und sahen ihm genauso hinterher. Sanzomon begann ihm zu zuwinken. Ihre Schüler ahmten ihr nach, dann die Sistermon. Sirenmon flog hoch und rief ihm irgendwas zu, was Myotismon nicht ganz verstand, aber er vermutete irgendwo war sicher eine schroffe Bemerkung dabei. Die Baby- und Ausbildungs-Digimon hüpften auf der Stelle.  
Es war kaum zu glauben. Er hatte wirklich viel, viel Glück trotz seiner Zweifel, die er auch immer noch hegte. Aber er hatte zumindest nun auch ein klares Ziel, so bescheiden und schlicht es war.  
 _(Der Schwarze König träumt und von was glaubst du träumt er Alice?)_  
In Myotismons Brust pochte es. Aber es war angenehm.

𝅘𝅥

Dass Myotismon gar nicht mehr hinter ihnen war hatte weder Yuki noch Tinkermon sonderlich wahrgenommen. Die ersten Meter liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her und da Myotismon mit seinen Gedanken am liebsten alleine war, beschleunigten die beiden ihr Tempo leicht, um ihn den Abstand zu gönnen, den er brauchte. Yuki vermutete sogar er empfand Freude, wenn nicht gar Glück, wo er doch erst so pessimistisch war. Geschweige denn mit Sanzomon reden, dass hatte er nicht einen einzigen Moment in Erwägung gezogen. Er hatte gemeckert und er würde Yuki auch nicht so schnell verzeihen, dass sie ihn dazu drängte doch vorzutreten. Ja, er freute sich und tat alles um genau das nicht auszustrahlen. Das wäre zu viel Blöße für einen Tag.  
Yuki jauchzte mit Tinkermon, alberten herum und wenn irgendetwas im Weg war, warnte Tinkermon sie rechtzeitig. Das Feen-Digimon hielt mit ihrer Hand Yukis Finger und führte sie so den Pfad entlang, von dem sie glaubte so käme man hier heraus. Es könnte auch ein anderer sein. Sie würde es schon merken, wäre sie falsch.  
„... und das war's. Mehr habe ich von der Digiwelt nicht mitbekommen", erzählte Yuki. Sie hatte Tinkermon berichtet, wo sie mit Myotismon bisher herumgewandert war, aber mehr wie die Kaktuswüste, ein paar Dörfer und dem großen Bahnhof der Spiegelbahn hatte Yuki nicht mitbekommen. Dabei hätte sie alles gegeben mal Myotismons Schloss zu betreten. Vermutlich spukte es dort. Sie hoffte, es spukte dort. Ihr Onkelchen schien zumindest schon einmal Geist-Digimon als Bedienstete zu haben.  
„Das ist nicht viel. Meister Sanzomon erzählt oft von ihren Reisen und du glaubst gar nicht, was sie schon alles gesehen hat. Aber sie hat auch gesagt, viele Gegenden sind sehr gefährlich."  
„Vor Gefahr habe ich keine Angst. Angst behindert einen nur auf seinen Weg. Und sehbehindert bin ich schon, dann kann ich nicht auch noch anfangen mich zu fürchten", erzählte Yuki überzeugt und Tinkermon nickte das ab, da dies für sie nicht nur schlüssig, sondern auch sehr mutig klang. Hätte Myotismon das gehört, hätte er es eher als dumm bezeichnet.  
Da eben besagtes schnippisches Kommentar fehlte merkte Yuki auch erst, dass Myotismon gar nicht nachkam. Doch was sie hörte, außer typischen Waldgeräuschen war ein Summen und gelegentliches Murmeln. Sie kannte diese Melodie, die Worte waren so gedämpft, dass selbst Yuki sie nicht entziffern konnte. Vermutlich waren es Bemerkungen, die noch unfreundlicher und bissiger waren wie das, was Myotismon ihr manchmal an den Kopf warf, wenn dieser wieder realitätsferne und infantile Dinge ausbrütete. Und doch sah man, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel hoben.  
„Im Tamtambaum er sitzt und Selbstgespräche führt", trällerte Yuki ein wenig und ihr Weg neigte sich leicht vom Pfad ab. Im Schatten eines sehr breiten und hohen Baumes blieb sie stehen. Tinkermon flog ihr nach und bemerkte plötzlich den Geruch von kalter Asche. Sie vermutete es hätte hier gebrannt, eventuell die Reste eines Lagerfeuers, aber sie sah nichts, was darauf schließen ließ. Sie erblickte auch keinen Qualm oder Rauch, obwohl der Geruch sehr intensiv war. Diese Wolke wehte ihr nicht entgegen, sondern vielmehr flog sie über ihnen hinweg. Nein, sie sammelte sich über ihnen.  
Tinkermon sah hoch und bemerkte erst nur die großen, ledrigen und dunklen Schwingen, dann den blutroten Stoff der Kutte, der sich kaum bemerkbar hin und her bewegte. Sein Träger rührte sich nicht, er schaute nur hinunter, mit bedrohlichen blauen Augen und Tinkermon glaubte im Schatten seiner Kapuze ein Grinsen zu sehen. Ihr blieb die Luft weg. Tinkermon wusste nicht viel über die Geschichten der sieben Dämonenkönige, aber sie wusste auch so, dass diese Digimon nicht nur mächtig, sondern auch gefährlich war.  
„Hallo, Herr Jabberwock", sagte Yuki mit einem gänzlich natürlichen Lächeln, der keinerlei Zweifel aufkommen ließ. Nur Tinkermon zweifelte, ob Yuki bei Sinnen war so ganz gelassen mit so einem Digimon zu reden.  
Deemon stieß sich ab und ohne jede große Bewegung schwebte er langsam hinunter. Genau vor Yuki und Tinkermon blieb er stehen. Eingeschüchtert steckte sich Tinkermon hinter Yuki und schaute nervös über die Schultern. Deemon schenkte dem Feen-Digimon nicht sehr viel Beachtung.  
„Lang ist's her, kleine Alice. Wie gefällt dir dein Wunderland? Ist es, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"  
„Anders ein wenig. Doch muss ich sagen, es ist Alice' Wunderland sehr ähnlich. Mir gefällt sie. Wie ist es dir ergangen, Herr Deemon?", fragte Yuki weiter höflich. Es war ein paradoxer Anblick, wie dieses zierliche Mädchen im Schatten dieses Digimon stand und weder Angst noch Argwohn zeigte.  
„Wie wir häretischen Digimon eben sind, wir kochen stets unser eigenes Süppchen. Am liebsten mit Digirittern und ihren Haustieren als Beilage", scherzte Deemon und Yuki schmunzelte kurz, wenn sie aber nicht ganz klar abwiegen konnte, wie viel davon nur ein Scherz war. Tinkermon zumindest nahm diese Äußerung als Drohung war und kroch aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Kaum dass sie vor Deemon stand bereute sie es auch etwas. Sie stand wirklich vor einem Dämonenkönig. Sie stand genau vor einem und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
„D-D-Du wirst Yuki nichts machen!", sagte Tinkermon und stemmte die Brust nach vorne um so zu überspielen, dass sie vor Angst fast umkippte. Deemon wusste nicht, ob er das bemitleidenswert oder amüsant finden sollte. Aber er lachte trotzdem.  
„Du hast da aber ein nettes Anhängsel. Wer ist das denn, kleine Alice? Dein Haustier Dinah? Oder das Weiße Kaninchen, dem du nachjagst? Oder hat die Königin dich zur Belustigung aufs Schachbrett geschickt?"  
„Ich pass auf Yuki auf!", sagte Tinkermon weiter trotzig, dabei schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals.  
„Eine große Klappe hat dieses Digimon also auch noch. Und was willst du gegen mich ausrichten?"  
Da wusste Tinkermon beim besten Willen nicht, aber sie würde nicht vor Deemon schlapp machen und umfallen, wenn sie das auch gerne getan hätte. Er kam ihr sogar etwas näher. Der Geruch von Schwefel und verbrannter Kohle haute sie beinahe um, aber Tinkermon streckte weiter ihren Rücken durch, hob ihre Brust und das Kinn hoch und hoffte so zumindest überzeugend aufzutreten. Als ihr der Brustkorb gerade anfing zu schmerzen, streckte Yuki ihre Hand aus, um nach Tinkermon vorsichtig zu greifen und zog sie schließlich etwas zurück.  
„Lass dich nicht von Herr Deemon provozieren, Tinkermon. Er liebt es andere zur Weißglut zu treiben. Er liebt Wut so sehr wie die Herzkönigin ihre Törtchen. Aber man kann mit ihm reden. Und er kennt auch die Geschichte von Alice im Wunderland, wie du sicher bemerkt hast."  
„Ein Dämonenkönig der Märchen kennt. Das ist mal etwas Neues", stellte Tinkermon fest. Ihre anfängliche Angst verflog etwas, aber sie traute ihm noch nicht ganz. Sie brüstete sich zwar nicht mehr, schaute aber ernst und drohend, um Deemon zu signalisieren, dass er bloß nichts unüberlegtes machen sollte. Fast hätte er laut darüber gelacht, doch er sah an den beiden vorbei und erspähnte unter einem Schatten eines Baumes Myotismon, der ihm genauso drohend anstierte. Und nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit ihm war Deemon aktuell nicht.  
„Ich sehe, ihr passt hervorragend zusammen. Doch was habt ihr vor?"  
„Ich will mit Tinkermon durch die Digiwelt."  
„Und ich möchte mit Yuki mit", sagten beide gänzlich überzeugt.  
„Und weiter?"  
Sie schwiegen. Tinkermon sah Yuki in die Augen, da sie kurz vergaß dass ihre Begleiterin ja nichts sah.  
„Wissen wir noch nicht", sagten beide nach längerer Pause gleichzeitig.  
„Also habt ihr keinen Plan was ihr vor habt und was euch erwartet? Ihr seid ein noch unbeholfeneres Gespann wie die Digiritter."  
„Meister Sanzomon sagt, man muss manchmal auch abwarten, was der Weg bringt. Wichtiger ist es die Wege zu gehen", sagte Tinkermon selbstbewusst.  
„Dein Meister redet viel wenn der Tag lang ist, darum würde ich ihren Theorien nicht so viel Gewicht schenken."  
„Hey! Sag so was nicht über Sanzomon!", schimpfte Tinkermon und flog dicht an Deemon heran. Der jedoch blies einmal Luft aus und der ungewöhnlich starke Wind mit dem drückenden Schwefelgeruch ließ Tinkermon taumeln. Sie fiel in Yukis Hände und blieb dort auch liegen.  
„Was hast du denn vor, Herr Deemon?"  
„Na, das was große, böse Jabberwocks gerne machen, wenn er Tag lang ist. Was dachtest du denn? Ich bin ein Virus-Digimon. Wir können nicht anders."  
„Ich hoffte zumindest, du würdest dich bemühen nicht jedes schlechte Klischee zu erfüllen."  
„Dafür macht es mir zu viel Spaß", lachte er. Yuki verzog die Lippen, aber Deemon war sich nicht sicher, ob sie versuchte zu Lächeln und dabei scheiterte, oder ob sie krampfhaft versuchte es zu unterdrücken.  
„Die Digiwelt wird nicht so friedlich bleiben. Wenn ich es nicht tue – und ich hoffe, ich muss nicht erklären, was es bedeutet – wird jemand anders kommen und es versuchen. Immer, und immer und immer wieder."  
„Es wird aber immer welche geben, die es verhindern", redete Yuki dazwischen. Das Gras raschelte und Schnee fiel von den Bäumen. Sie roch nicht nur Kohle, sondern nach Feuer und Schwefel. Deemon war direkt vor ihr.  
„War das eine Drohung, kleine Alice?"  
„Ich möchte nur sagen, dass sich Dinge ändern. Ändern ist nicht schlecht. Aber vernichten und komplett von vorne Anfangen wäre nicht im Sinne jener, die Leben möchten. Wenn man ständig von vorne anfängt kann sich nichts ändern. Das wollte die Digiwelt doch. Dass sie nicht ständig von vorne beginnt, sondern sich weiterentwickelt."  
„Und wenn ich auch einfach nur was ändern möchte?"  
„Kommt drauf an", sagte sie nachdenklich. Deemon fiel auf, wie ruhig dieses Mädchen sprach. Sie war immer noch frech und besserwisserisch, aber weniger vorlaut. Jedoch nicht weniger verrückt.  
„Würde deine Veränderung anderen schaden und ihnen Wichtiges nehmen? Sei ganz ehrlich."  
„Wohl nicht nur schaden. Aber andere sind mir egal."  
„Dann kann ich das leider nicht gutheißen, Herr Deemon. Und wenn es sein muss, stelle ich mich dann auch gegen dich. Wenn die Mächtigen etwas tun, was den meisten Schwächeren nur schadet, ist das nicht gerecht. Der Zweck heiligt keine Mittel."  
Deemon sagte nichts und runzelte unter seiner Kapuze die Stirn. Myotismon, der alles mit anhörte schlug die Hand ins Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf und Deemon fragte sich, ob das Mädchen wusste, dass er mithörte und deswegen ganz besonders viel solchen Kram von sich gab, oder ob sie es wirklich so ernst meinte, wie sie es verkaufte. Was es auch war, lachen musste Deemon dennoch.  
„Du bist wirklich witzig. Du und dieses kleine Insekt wollt euch gegen mich auflehnen?"  
„Nur weil ich klein bin, bin ich nicht schwach!", moserte Tinkermon weiter mit zunehmenden Mut, auch wenn sie sich nicht traute noch einmal so nah an Deemon heranzugehen. „Und du wirst der Digiwelt nichts tun. So wie sie ist hat jeder alle Möglichkeiten, seine Träume zu verwirklichen. Und wenn du nur versuchst irgendwas daran zu ändern, dann -"  
„Dann was?", fragte Deemon und lachte Tinkermon gleichzeitig dabei aus. Die empfunden Angst vergaß Tinkermon bereits und ihr Körper zitterte vor Aufregung.  
„D-D-Dann kämpfe ich eben! Mit Yuki!"  
Tinkermon zitterte und hielt die Luft an. Das Rookie-Digimon wirkte auf Deemon weniger mutig, sondern eher als fiele sie gleich in Ohnmacht. Nun hatte Myotismon begonnen sich die Schläfen zu massieren. Unbeeindruckt blies er Tinkermon seinen Schwefelatem entgegen, allerdings mit der Kraft eines aufkommenden Sturmes. Das Feen-Digimon konnte sich nicht halten und sie fiel erneut in Yukis Hände, die sie nach ihr ausstreckte. Dabei lachte Deemon Tinkermon noch aus.  
„Einer so verrückt wie der andere", stellte Deemon amüsiert für sich fest. „Ihr seid das perfekte Duo. Fast bin ich dazu geneigt euch im Falle des Falles zu verschonen. So eine gute Unterhaltung hatte ich lange nicht mehr."  
„Ich möchte dir auch eigentlich nichts machen, Herr Deemon", sagte Yuki und sie klang, als täte ihr es wirklich Leid. „Aber wir müssen gerecht bleiben, also kann ich da nicht still sitzen."  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass dein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit wenig wert ist. Du verstehst nichts, kleine Alice."  
„Ich verstehe aber, dass Gerechtigkeit sich aus vielen Dingen zusammensetzt. Freiheit, Ehrlichkeit, Chancengleichheit. Für alle. Wer dem schadet, schadet über kurz oder lang allen. Und dass kann ich nicht zulassen. Verzeih mir das, Herr Jabberwock."  
Das Mädchen klang wirklich außerordentlich bedrückt über den Umstand und weder Deemon, noch Tinkermon konnten dem erst folgen (von Myotismon ganz zu schweigen). Deemon beugte sich vor und stützte seine Hände auf seinen Knien ab, während er sein Spiegelbild in Yukis großen, blinden Augen betrachtete. Sein starker Schwefelatem stieg ihr in die Nase, aber sie zuckte nicht einmal.  
Ihre Augen waren groß, blind, aber wie Deemon feststellen musste nicht leer. Sie waren nie leer. Sie waren voller Spannung, voller Erwartungen, voller Träume. Wie ekelerregend.  
„Dann sind wir wohl Feinde, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, kleine Alice."  
„Ich bedauere es auch. Ich würde das lieber vermeiden."  
„Angst vor einem alten Jabberwock?"  
„Eigentlich weil ich damals gesagt habe, dass ich dir eine Chance geben möchte, wie Onkelchen auch. Gleichberechtigung, du erinnerst dich? Ich würde dem ungern widersprechen."  
Selbst auf die doch große Entfernung erkannte Deemon, wie Myotismon mit den Augen rollte, aber er schien es aufgegeben zu haben sich über die beiden Idealisten aufzuregen.  
„Kinder. Alle gleich", schnaubte Deemon, schenkte Tinkermon noch einen letzten Blick, denn sie möglichst selbstbewusst entgegnete, wenn sie auch zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Dann viel Spaß noch in deinem Wunderland, kleine Alice. Gilt auch für dein Haustier. Schärf schon einmal dein Vorpal-Schwert. Du wirst es brauchen."  
Einmal schlug Deemon kräftig mit seinen schweren Schwingen. Tinkermon wurde von dem plötzlichen Sturm erfasst und davon geweht, aber sie konnte sich an Yukis Shirt festhalten. So plötzlich aber wie diese Windböe kam, so schnell verschwand sie wieder. Von Deemon keine Spur, nicht einmal der Hauch seiner Präsenz, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
„Er ist... weg?", wunderte sich Tinkermon. Ungläubig sah sie in verschiedene Richtungen, aber sie entdeckte Deemon nirgendwo.  
„Der taucht früher oder später wieder auf", erklärte Myotismon unbeeindruckt und frei von jeder Sorge, als er aus seinem Versteck trat und zu den beiden lief.  
„Du hast gelauscht, oder nicht, Onkel?"  
„Ich wollte die Unterhaltung nicht unterbrechen. Deemon scheint dich nach wie vor nicht ausstehen zu können."  
„Nun, ihm wird keine andere Wahl bleiben es zu ertragen. Denn so schnell möchte ich die Digiwelt nicht hinter mir lassen", erklärte Yuki ernst. Ihr Digivice, dass sie die ganze Zeit über in ihrer Rocktasche verstaute hielt sie nun in der Hand und machte es gut sichtbar an einer Schlaufe fest. Ihr Wappen und ihr Amulett blieben unter ihrem Shirt versteckt, aber es war da. Und wie es auf Myotismon wirkte, hatten sie nicht nur ihren neuen Besitzer, sondern auch das neue Digimon an dessen Seite akzeptiert. Myotismon blies Luft aus der Nase.  
„Wie befürchtet. Du willst öfter hier aufkreuzen."  
„Na klar doch. Ich kann ja an einem Tag nicht die ganze Digiwelt bereisen. Und Tinkermon will auch mit mir mit. Ich kann sie doch nicht allein lassen."  
„Wir haben uns doch gerade angefreundet", jammerte Tinkermon und schmiegte sich demonstrativ an Yukis Wange, diese erwiderte sie mit leichten Gegendruck.  
„Also gehe ich mit Tinkermon durch die Digiwelt und sie kann ja mit mir nach Hause."  
„Du kannst dieses Digimon doch nicht einfach mitnehmen!"  
„Die anderen nehmen ihre Digimon auch nach Hause, warum darf ich dann eine Freundin nicht mitnehmen?"  
„Ja, warum nicht?", protestierten beide. Statt aber es lang und breit zu erklären und sich dabei im Ton zu vergreifen, weil er nun zwei hatte die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieben, schluckte Myotismon dass, was er erst sagen wollte die Kehle runter.  
„Wisst ihr was? Macht was ihr wollt.", sagte er gereizt. Das lag teils aber auch an der Sonne. Nun stand sie im Zenit und die Hitze und die Helligkeit waren für ihn, der noch nicht so lange wieder auf dem Ultra-Level war und erst wieder Herr seines ganzen Potenzials werden musste schwer standzuhalten.  
Sie standen am Waldrand und vor ihnen tat sich eine Wiese auf. Man konnte einen Bach hören, doch das Gras, aus dem hier und da noch Wildblumen herausragten, wenn auch vereist, war zu hoch, als dass man ihn hätte sehen können. Nur einzelne silberne Sonnenstrahlen die auf der Wasseroberfläche reflektiert wurden ließen erahnen, wo er verlief. Hatte ihm Yuki ihm nicht sogar vor kurzem noch erzählt, Vampire könnten nicht über fließend Wasser (etwas, worauf Myotismon auch nie geachtet hatte ob das wahr sei). Hinter dieser Wiese waren wieder Bäume. Dort irgendwo ging es wieder nach draußen. Für Yuki und Tinkermon ein kurzer Spaziergang, für Myotismon bei dem Sonnenlicht eher eine Tortur. Das sich ihr Weg nun hier trennen würden war deutlich. Natürlich. Der Schwarze König blieb wo er hingehörte, während Alice ihre Reise fortsetzte. Dinge wiederholten sich eben immer.  
„Nur noch den Hügel hinunter, über den Bach und das Gras, dann seid ihr auf der anderen Seite."  
Die Erinnerung an eine Passage aus ALICE HINTER DEN SPIEGELN kam ganz von selbst. _Du wirst zwar keine Königin sein, aber vielleicht ein Digiritter, kleine Alice_ , überlegte er sich und Myotismon war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er das begrüßen sollte, allein deswegen weil er zu viel schlechtes mit diesem Titel verband. Er würde seinen Sarg darauf verwetten, dass die beiden sich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würden. Aber sie umstimmen zu wollen versuchte Myotismon erst gar nicht, es würde ohnehin nicht fruchten. Aber allein die Vorstellung Yuki ohne vernünftige Aufsicht in der Digiwelt rumspazieren zu lassen verursachte Bauchschmerzen. Besonders noch mit dem Wissen, dass Deemon da draußen war und weiß der Teufel vor hatte.  
Myotismon schaute zum Himmel auf. Eine große himmelblaue Lücke tat sich auf. Er dachte an Hisaki und fragte ihn, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee und in seinem Sinne wäre.  
„Kommst du -", fing Tinkermon an zu fragen, aber sie erschrak, als Myotismon für einen Moment die Augen erbost verengte. „Ähm, ich meinte – Kommt Ihr nicht mit uns?"  
„Selbst wenn ich wollen würde, ist mir die Weiterreise verwehrt", und dabei deutete Myotismon zum Himmel. Grelles Sonnenlicht streifte das Gras, brachte den Schnee zu funkeln und schärfte die Grenze zu den Schatten.  
„Ich werde warten müssen, bis sich die Sonne neigt."  
„Du willst alleine hierbleiben?", fragte Yuki verständnislos.  
„Eine andere Wahl habe ich nicht. Jemand hat ja meinen Sonnenschirm im Zug gelassen."  
„Schiebst du das jetzt ernsthaft auf mich?", schrie Yuki empört.  
„Ich habe ihn dir gegeben."  
„Es ist dein Sonnenschirm, du hättest daran denken können, du bist immerhin der Vampir von uns!"  
„So wie du an die Fahrkarten?"  
„Wie oft denn noch, da war kein Kartenhäuschen! Außerdem hat uns dieses Deramon nur rausgeworfen, weil du es beleidigt hast."  
„Es hat wenn mich beleidigt. Man hat einen König zu respektieren."  
„König oder nicht, du musst trotzdem für dein Ticket zahlen wie alle anderen auch!"  
„Wolltest du nicht gehen?", sagte Myotismon zu ihr, ohne ihrem Ärger und ihrem Gezeter länger wie nötig Beachtung zu schenken. Schweigend verharrte sie aber auf der Stelle, bis Myotismon ihren Körper einmal umdrehte, dem Gesicht der Lichtung entgegen und gab ihr einen Schubs, wenn auch einen sachten.  
„Wenn du die Digiwelt unbedingt erkunden willst – nur zu. Geh. Komm aber nicht heulend zu mir gerannt, wenn du in Schwierigkeiten geraten solltest. Dafür hast du sie", rief Myotismon ihr nach. Der vorher ruhige Nebelteppich der knapp über der Wiese schwebte war zum Leben erwacht. Er streifte Yukis Beine, umkreiste den schmalen Körper und verschwand den Pfad hinunter, dort wo irgendwo der Ausgang war, wieder zurück in ihren Teil der Digiwelt.  
Wie auch der Nebel, umkreiste Tinkermon das Mädchen auch, nur wesentlich geduldiger. Auch ihr war nicht so wohl Myotismon hier zu lassen, trotz der Abwehrhaltung und dem Eindruck, dass er die beiden fressen würde, wenn sie nicht endlich aus dem Staub machten.  
„Ich komme bald wieder, Onkel. Bald."  
Yuki konnte zwar Myotismons Blicke in ihrem Rücken spüren, konnte aber nicht sagen was in ihm vorging. Selbst nach vier Jahren nicht, obwohl sie ihn und seine Freunde mit den anderen Digirittern versorgt hatten, halfen zu digitieren und sich zu überlegen, was sie mit ihrer zweiten Chance anfangen sollten, anstatt in alte Muster zurückzufallen. Es würde wohl immer Dinge an ihm geben, die Yuki niemals begreifen könnte.  
„Mach was du willst."  
„Die Sommerferien gehen noch eine Weile. Da komm ich dich besuchen, okay?"  
„Ich sagte, mach was du willst. Du bist auf dich allein gestellt und zu nichts verpflichtet", drängte Myotismon weiter, aber weder Yuki noch Tinkermon machten den Anschein endlich weiterzugehen, also brüllte er noch lauter:  
„Geht!"  
Die beiden zuckten. Ein starker Wind gab ihnen noch einmal einen Schubs. Dann gingen sie schließlich. Tinkermon flog voraus und Yuki blieb dicht hinter ihr. Sie lief durch hohes, gelbliches Gras, dass trotz das in dieser Ebene eine winterliche Stimmung herrschte trocken war. Der Nebel ging etwas zur Seite und es offenbarte sich ein Pfad, durch Bäume hindurch, der zwar lang schien, aber eigentlich war die Digiwelt nur wenige Schritte entfernt, wo dieser Wald nur ein schnöder Wald mit ein paar Gruselgeschichten war. Doch ehe sie in diesen Tunnel aus Gehölz und Blättern betraten blieb Yuki wieder stehen.  
„Bis bald", rief Yuki zurück, aber mehr wie ein genervtes Seufzen löste es in Myotismon nicht aus.  
„Geh jetzt endlich."  
„Ich sagte, bis bald", sagte sie noch einmal energisch. Sie drehte sich sogar um, um in seine Richtung starren zu können. Momente wie diese ließ Myotismon vergessen, dass sie nichts sah. Die Sonne machte ihr Gesicht pastellfarben, aber sie ließ diese blauen Augen glitzern. Sie besaß die selben Augen wie ihr Vater und den Elan, den er im Laufe des Erwachsenwerdens selbst verlor.  
Es war wie ein Deja-Vu. _Bald_ war für Myotismon beinahe gleichbedeutend mit _niemals_. Er war sogar überzeugt dass es besser sei, wenn er etwas auf Abstand blieb. Er war kein auserwähltes Digimon mehr. Er passte einfach nicht mehr in diese sorglose Welt aus Zukunftswünschen und Träumen. Das war schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr Myotismons Welt und er wusste vor Jahren schon, dass er niemals mehr in diese zurückkehren würde, in der am Ende, wenn man sich nur anstrengte alles zum Guten verlief, dabei war _gut_ etwas absolut subjektives. Sollte sie ihre märchengleichen Abenteuer erleben, er würde kein Teil davon sein. Und doch sagte Myotismon, vollkommen sanft und ruhig, sogar fast erfreut:  
„Bis bald."  
Seine Worte zauberten Yuki ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Dann nahm Tinkermon sie an die Hand und führte sie den Pfad hinab. Der Nebel öffnete sich, um sich dann hinter ihnen wie ein Vorhang wieder zu schließen. Er war nicht sehr dicht, also sah Myotismon die beiden noch eine Weile durch den Nebel laufen, bis sie komplett von ihm und dem Wald verschlungen wurden und ihn zurückließen. Allein war Myotismon zu seinem Bedauern aber nicht. Aus seinem eigenen Schatten, der sich mit denen der Bäumen verschmolz trat etwas heraus und stand nun hinter ihm. Es roch nach Feuer und Asche.  
„Ist es dir schwer gefallen?"  
„Wenn du meinst, sie nicht nicht am Kragen zu packen und persönlich aus diesem Wald zu werfen, dann ja."  
„Das du immer gleich so kratzbürstig sein musst. Aber das mag ich an dir."  
Deemons Schwefelatem streifte Myotismons Gesicht. Er verzog die Lippen, nicht wegen dem Atem, sondern weil Deemon beide Hände auf seine Schultern ablegte und mit einem Ruck zog Myotismon seine Schultern weg.  
„Fass mich nicht an. Ich habe bereits Piedmon, der immer noch nicht das Prinzip von persönlicher Distanz begriffen hat."  
„Aber bei Sanzomon hat's dir gefallen?", hauchte Deemon und es war deutlich zu hören, dass er, während er die Silben lang zog mit seiner Zunge schnalzte. Eine von Myotismons Augenbrauen unter der Maske hob sich schließlich.  
„Wie lange verfolgst du uns schon?"  
„Lange genug. Erfreulich zu wissen, dass sie dir eine Chance geben will. Du hast sie wirklich gut um den Finger gewickelt."  
„Ich habe sie nicht um den Finger gewickelt. Unterstehe dir, dass noch einmal zu behaupten", keifte Myotismon und bewegte sich einen Schritt von Deemon fort, um Abstand zu gewinnen. „Ich habe das ernst gemeint."  
Die Sonne verschwand wieder hinter den Wolken. Die Schatten wurden minimal länger, aber bis alles in Dunkelheit getauscht war, würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Er überlegte noch, ob er nicht einfach zurückgehen und Sanzomon darum bitten sollte, solange bei ihr zu bleiben, bis es für ihn dunkel genug war, kam aber schnell zur Erkenntnis, dass die Idee nicht gut wäre. Sie hatte verziehen, aber sie brauchte Zeit. Nach allem was war, konnte er wirklich von Glück reden, dass sie sich dazu bereit erklärte, es nochmal zu versuchen. Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte. Geschweige denn, das sie ihn umarmen und er feststellen würde, dass das die selben Empfindungen auslösen würde wie damals. Nicht einen Moment.  
Doch wenn es für die Zukunft wieder so sein und noch wichtiger so bleiben sollte, würde das viel Arbeit bedeuten, vielleicht sogar mehr, wie sich das Klavier spielen selbst wieder beizubringen. Unversucht wollte es aber Myotismon nicht lassen, um keinen Preis.  
„Wird der kaltherzige, untote König von Grey Mountain auf einmal weich?", kicherte Deemon provokant.  
„Wenn du nur hier bist um dein Kommentar abzugeben, kannst du wieder gehen. Mich interessiert es nicht, was du über mich denkst. Also verschwinde."  
„Gemach, gemach. Ich möchte auch keine Sekunde länger wie nötig mit dir verbringen. Ich wollte nur der kleinen Alice und ihrem Haustier Guten Tag sagen. Sie scheinen sich ja prächtig zu verstehen. Fast wie füreinander gemacht."  
Provokant wie sein Kichern brachte auch Deemon seinen Satz rüber. Er stachelte, das war Myotismon klar. Deemon sollte ihn provozieren. Vielleicht aus Spaß, vielleicht hatte er auch nur Hunger nach frischer, saftiger Wut. Deemon konnte den Zorn auf ihn zwar schmecken, aber es war nicht dieser Hass, denn Myotismon all die Jahre mit sich herumtrug. Dieser tiefe Hass, Deemons allerliebste Leibspeise wenn man es so nennen wollte fand er nicht. Das irritierte Deemon, so sehr dass er sogar erst glaubte, dass wäre ein gänzlich anderes Myotismon vor ihm. Seine Unsicherheit überspielte Deemon jedoch, indem er weiter Myotismon anstachelte.  
„Was ist los? Du schaust so finster? Hast du Angst um sie?"  
„Sie soll machen, was sie will. Sie hat eine kindische Sicht – aber dumm ist sie nicht. Sie wird klar kommen. Außerdem erfahre ich ohnehin alles. Ich muss nicht bei ihr sein, um ein Auge auf sie haben zu können."  
„Hm, mir scheint, aus dir könnte doch noch ein vorbildlicher Onkel werden."  
„Meine oberste Priorität ist es wieder strukturiertes Regime zu führen und das mein Gefolge versorgt ist, nicht weiter Babysitter zu spielen."  
„Und was ist, wenn sie einen Weg einschlägt, der dir missfallen könnte? Wir wissen beide, dass das Wappen nicht mehr für dich leuchtet."  
„Dann soll es so sein. Wenn das ihr Weg ist, werde ich sie nicht aufhalten."  
Im Schatten der Kapuze konnte man Deemons Gesicht wenn nur im richtigen Winkel erkennen und aus diesem hätte man gesehen, dass er dieses fragend, verwirrt, ja fast aus allen Wolken fallend verzog. Deemon glaubte gar Myotismon scherzte. Er lachte sogar ein wenig, auf die offenen Gräser blickend und zu den Bäumen, die die Grenze zur Digiwelt symbolisierten. Der Nebel hatte den Pfad wieder komplett verschlungen.  
„Du meinst das ernst, Fledermaus?"  
„Nochmal - Ich meine alles was ich sage ernst."  
„Kommt dir aber bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich dieser Bande Kleinkinder anschließen könnte nicht die Galle hoch?"  
„Nicht nur die Galle", sagte Myotismon, angeekelt nicht nur von dieser Vorstellung, sondern auch weil Deemon ihm immer weiter und vor allem immer noch auf die Pelle rückte. „Es ist in Hisakis Sinne, dass sie tun soll, was ihr beliebt."  
„Und wenn die Digiwelt wieder in alte Muster fällt?"  
„Willst du etwas andeuten, Jabberwock?"  
Erstmalig ließ Myotismon sich darauf ein in Augenkontakt mit Deemon zu treten. Aber mehr wie ein kurzer, abfälliger Blick sollte es nicht sein, dann schaute Myotismon wieder den Weg entlang, den Yuki mit Tinkermon gegangen war, auch wenn von den beiden nichts mehr zu sehen oder zu hören war.  
„Eventuell. Ich sage nicht, dass ich Pläne hätte oder etwas ähnliches. Aber wir wissen, wie es in der Digiwelt läuft und gerät sie aus den Fugen schreit sie regelrecht nach helfenden Kinderherzen. Es grenzt schon an Perversion, wenn du mich fragst. Dass sie leicht in Gefahr gerät ist nicht auszuschließen."  
„Ich habe eher Mitgefühl mit ihren zukünftigen Gegnern", scherzte Myotismon, aber wie alles andere auch schon meinte er auch das ernst. Er stellte sich vor wie Yuki vor einem Gorillamon oder etwas größerem oder gefährlicherem stand und versuchte dem Digimon ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden oder mit kruden Fragen zu verwirren und es wäre der Kleinen zuzutrauen, dass sie damit auch noch durchkäme. Das könnten interessante Zeiten in der Digiwelt werden.  
Deemon erschien vor Myotismon, aber nicht einmal eine Sekunde verging, da drehte er sich von dem Dämonenkönig wieder weg.  
„Du scherzt, aber ich weiß, dass du allein bei dem Gedanken kalte Füße kriegst. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es einfach so hinnehmen würdest, dass sie dein Feind sein könnte."  
„Wer sagt, dass die Digiritter noch meine Feinde sind?"  
„Sag nicht, du hast dich mit ihnen verbündet", ächzte Deemon und war für einen Moment sogar schockiert, doch Myotismon angewidertes Gesicht beruhigte ihn wieder.  
„Niemals. Sie sind mir egal, solange sie mir nicht in die Quere kommen. Das war der Deal, dafür dass ich auf das Tor aufpasse, dass keiner wie du daherkommt und es missbraucht."  
„Und wer sagt, das du es nicht missbrauchst?"  
„Ich habe es nicht vor und wüsste aktuell nicht warum ich das sollte. Ich brauche es auch nicht. Wenn die Digiwelt wieder im Chaos versinkt, habe ich andere Mittel und Wege dem ein Ende zu setzen. Sicher, dafür sind in dem Fall die Digiritter da. Doch sollten sie scheitern... oder die liebe Alice in Schwierigkeiten geraten, ist ja der Schwarze König da und nur mit einen einzigen Zug -", Myotismon ließ seine Hand in der Luft kreisen und schnipste einmal mit den Fingern, „- sind wir wieder bei Null. Wie einst geplant und gewollt."  
Die vollen, violetten Lippen wurden zu einem unheimlichen Grinsen, dass die Eckzähne besonders scharf und spitz erscheinen ließ, jede Grinsekatze wäre neidisch. Ein Lächeln ohne jeden Hauch von Humor, Freude oder dergleichen. Ohne überhaupt eine wirkliche Emotion, nur Sinnbild vieler schrecklicher, furchterregender Gedanken. Das war der Myotismon, den Deemon kannte. Ruhiger und entspannter vielleicht, aber nicht weniger arroganter und wahnsinniger.  
„Was glaubst du zu sein? Das nächste HCF-Programm?"  
„Wer weiß... Vielleicht bin ich das?"  
Deemons Lachen, dem er nach seiner eher als Scherz gemeinten Frage seinen Lauf ließ blieb ihm plötzlich im Hals stecken. Dafür lachte Myotismon kurz, aber er machte definitiv keine Scherze.  
„Vielleicht sind _wir_ das? Wer weiß was passieren könnte, wenn wir Meister der Dunkelheit uns nochmal zusammenschließen. Es wird einen Grund haben, warum wir wieder auf diese Weise digitiert sind. Die Digiwelt braucht immer einen Plan B. Und ist es nicht irgendwo erleichternd zu wissen, dass man im schlimmsten aller Fälle alles immer noch auf Null setzen kann? Uns selbst ist die Digiwelt ohnehin gleich. Was glaubst du? Müssten wir sieben uns dafür zusammenschließen, oder hat jeder von uns allein ausreichend Potenzial? Die Digiritter kommen mit einem Apokalymon vielleicht klar. Aber mit sieben? Was denkst du?"  
In der Ferne hörte man das Heulen eines Schneesturmes. Es war sehr, sehr weit weg, aber es war da.  
„Warum startet ihr das Programm dann nicht gleich, wenn es so wäre und rackert euch stattdessen ab? Euch aktuell bei den Proben zuzuhören ist Folter für die Ohren", fragte Deemon und deutlich angeekelt. Myotismon sparte es sich zu fragen, ob er sie sogar schon bei den Proben stalke (die Antworte wäre ohnehin Ja gewesen), doch schien es eher, als wollte er mit dieser abgewandten Körperhaltung eher der Frage ausweichen. Gespannt, sogar ganz neugierig wartete Deemon auf eine Antwort und es wirkte, als wüsste Myotismon nicht, was er sagen sollte. Als ob er nicht einmal selber wüsste, warum er so handelte – oder eher, als wüsste er es genau, wollte dies aber nicht zugeben.  
„Yukino hat noch nicht alles in der Digiwelt gesehen. Sie soll erst alles erkunden, was sie will. Sie wollte schon so lange ins Wunderland, ich kann dass doch der Tochter meines Partners nicht einfach nehmen. Zudem habe ich der ehrfürchtigen Hohepriesterin einen romantischen Abend versprochen, dass kann ich unmöglich absagen", erklärte Myotismon und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein gekünsteltes Bedauern auch nur im Ansatz glaubwürdig wirken zu lassen. „Und sobald ich wieder in meinem Schloss bin wartet Arbeit auf mich. Die Untoten organisieren sich nun einmal nicht von selbst. Ich habe Grey Mountain wieder aufgebaut und über die Jahre haben sich Pflanzen- und Pilzarten entwickelt, die es zu untersuchen gilt. Die giftigen besonders. Du siehst, ich bin leider zu beschäftigt. Du kannst gerne die anderen fragen, aber ich fürchte auch sie haben aktuell Wichtigeres, um dass sie sich kümmern möchten."  
„Ich habe verstanden."  
Zu Myotismons Erleichterung entfernte sich Deemon von ihm und gab ihm den Abstand, den er auch brauchte. Zu Myotismons Bedauern hingegen schwebte dieses Digimon nun vor ihm herum und versperrte ihm die Sicht.  
„Dann stört es dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich mir hin und wieder einen kleinen Spaß mit der Digiwelt erlaube. Mich würde ja interessieren, was die kleine Alice so alles bewegen kann."  
„Hattest du nicht versprochen, du krümmst ihr kein Haar?"  
„Natürlich und ich halte mich als ehrenvolles Digimon daran. Ich erlaube mir nur sie zu testen. Und mit dem Digimon, dass sich ihr nun angeschlossen hat könnte das sehr interessant werden."  
Wieder dieses Schnalzen. Und Deemon besaß nicht einmal den Anstand zu verbergen, dass es Absicht war. Was er sich davon erhoffte aber Myotismon vorab Hinweise zu geben oder Dinge anzudeuten verstand er nicht. Dumm war Deemon schließlich nicht und schwach noch weniger.  
„Tue ihnen etwas und ich platziere deinen Kopf auf der Spitze des höchstens Punktes meines Schlosses, damit du dein Dasein als Blitzableiter mit vollen Bewusstsein und Schmerzempfinden auch genießen kannst. Selbiges gilt übrigens auch, sollte ich dich auch nur in der Nähe von Sanzomon ausfindig machen. Hast du verstanden, Deemon?"  
„Das ist immer noch eine bessere Option wie das, was Piedmon mit mir vorhat, sollte ich auch nur daran denken Ken zu nahe zu kommen. Er hat ziemlich aufbrausend reagiert. Aber bevor er noch zu etwas digitiert, was mir wirklich Angst machen könnte, denke ich lieber zweimal darüber nach."  
Dem Dämonenkönig schüttelte es etwas und unter seiner Kutte bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Gern hätte ja Myotismon gewusst, was Piedmon ihm androhte, aber fragte nicht.  
„Aber keine Angst, ich habe der kleinen Alice was versprochen und auch der Weißen Königin schulde ich was. Wenn sie mir allerdings in die Quere kommen sollten – wer weiß? Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse ist in der Digiwelt unvermeidlich."  
„Dann werde ich es sein, der es beendet. Die Frage ist nur das Wie. Zwinge mich also nicht etwas zu tun, was ihnen das Herz brechen könnte. Ansonsten – mein Turm freut sich über etwas Dekoration."  
„Wie immer nur die größten Töne aus deinem Mund. Ich freu mich aber schon sehr auf dieses Schachspiel, Schwarzer König. Wir sehen uns auf dem achten Feld."  
Als Myotismon hinter sich blickte, war Deemon fort und nur ein Baum stand da. Myotismon stand unter dem Schatten seiner Krone. Zum Glück, denn gerade schien die Sonne wieder herab und auch wenn hier in diesem Ort gerade der Winter regierte tat sie ihm nicht gut. Seine volle Kraft von einst war noch nicht wiedergekehrt. Vielleicht würde sie das auch niemals mehr in diesem Ausmaß, nicht zumindest ohne Hilfe. Aber wollte er das?  
Die Meister der Dunkelheit lebten als Rookies wieder wie zu Apartheidszeiten unter einem Dach und nach vielen Annährungsschwierigkeiten saß man spätabends vor dem Feuer und da geschah es, dass man Dinge ausplauderte, die einem Sorgen bereiteten. Eine altbekannte Sorge, die Frage nach dem _Was jetzt_? Als er wieder Dobermon wurde und Candlemon wieder Devimon war, trennten sich die Wege. Dobermons Weg führte nach Grey Mountain, nur noch ein Berg aus in sich zusammengefallenen Felsen, doch der Himmel war klar. Geist-Digimon hausten dort, bewacht von einem Phantomon. Myotismon würde nicht die Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, dass es seine alten Truppen waren, aber ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit kam auf, auch wenn sie dieses Dobermon erst nicht zu erkennen schienen. Und statt mit ihnen etwas neues zu suchen und anzufangen blieb Dobermon und baute mit ihnen das Schloss über Monate hinweg wieder auf. Erst als wieder jeder Stein dort stand wo er hingehörte und das Tor freigelegt vor ihm stand, wissend, dass er es so schnell nicht wieder benutzen würde, digitierte er in einer Neumondnacht wieder auf das Ultra-Level.  
Auch seine Kameraden bauten nach und nach ihr Territorium wieder auf, sammelten ihr Gefolge, doch statt wie einst zog man sich nicht zurück, sondern – sehr zu Piedmons Freude – man traf sich. Womöglich eher deswegen, um zu vermeiden dass die Digiritter Misstrauen entwickeln würden, würden sie nicht hin und wieder etwas von ihnen hören. Und doch entschloss man sich nochmal zu versuchen ein richtiges Orchester zu werden.  
Tentomon brachte Myotismon Briefe von Yuki, die sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Gatomon brachte mit ihrer Partnerin Yuki einige Mal zu ihm, damit sie wenn auch nur für ein paar Minuten sich nach ihm erkundigen konnte. Gatomon widerstrebte es überhaupt auf dem selben Kontinent wie Myotismon zu leben, geschweige denn ihn am Leben zu lassen. Zu sehen, wie er für seine Verhältnisse friedlich mit diesem Kind umging war ihre einzige Bestätigung, dass er keine allzu große Gefahr war und Myotismon hatte vorerst auch nicht vor, dass zu ändern (ein Pfeil in der Brust reichte). Nicht wegen sich selbst, aber Yuki und Sanzomon schienen mehr wie zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung zu sein. Und die Chance, die sie ihm anboten wollte er nicht mit Füßen treten. Yuki da draußen mit einem unerfahrenem Digimon zu wissen bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen, aber andererseits gönnte er ihr den Spaß. Sie würde schon über sich hinauswachsen, wenn die Zeit da war. Und seine Arbeit hin und wieder mal liegen zu lassen, um den Abend mit Sanzomon verbringen zu können klang wesentlich zufriedenstellender als alles andere.  
Die Digiwelt würde für Myotismon und auch für die anderen sechs Meister der Dunkelheit eine Märchenwelt des Horrors und kindischen Wahnsinns bleiben, durch Kriege jeder Vernunft beraubt. Und doch stand er hier und war mit der Situation, in der er sich befand zufrieden. Er war zufrieden.  
„Hisaki... Ich glaube, ich habe verstanden."  
Die Sonnenstrahlen nahmen zu. Ein Licht, dass verdächtig einem Schmetterling ähnlich sah flog davon, nachdem dieser Myotismon lange beobachtete und zusah, wie der König der Untoten sich unter einem Baum nieder ließ. Den Umhang legte Myotismon um sich, dann die Hände auf seinen Bauch. Für einen Geisterwald, in dem sich angeblich oft viele Digimon verliefen, Gerüchten zufolge auch Kreaturen aus dem Meer der Dunkelheit sich so was zu nutze machten um wieder in die Digiwelt zu kommen – wie kam Sanzomon auf die Idee ausgerechnet an so einem Ort Baby-Digimon aufzuziehen? – war es wirklich ruhig. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da fielen Myotismons Augen zu, dann neigte sich sein Kopf zu Seite. Die Schritte, die er noch hörte, hielt er erst für Einbildung und schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr. Dabei kamen sie näher.  
Tinkermon näherte sich dem schlafenden Digimon vorsichtig, traute sich aber nicht so dicht heran, wie sie gern gewollt hätte.  
„Er... schläft?"  
„Wie der Schwarze König eben. Er verträgt die Mittagssonne nicht, egal zu welcher Jahreszeit."  
„Also warten wir, bis er aufwacht?"  
„Natürlich", meinte Yuki zu Tinkermon.  
„Meinst du, er schimpft uns aus, wenn er uns bemerkt?"  
„Auf jeden Fall. Aber ich möchte den Schwarzen König ungern hier lassen. Alice beging den Fehler, ihn alleine zu lassen. Vielleicht nicht einmal bewusst, weil sie dazu getriezt wurde ihn ja nicht zu wecken."  
Die stumpfe Spitze des Blindenstabs tastete sich von Yuki nach links durch, bis sie an einen Baum stieß. Der unmittelbare Umkreis dessen war genauso frei von Schnee und Nässe, also setzte Yuki sich ins trockene Gras, lehnte sich an den Baum und zog die Knie an, um ihren Kopf darauf abzulegen. Tinkermon flog zu Yuki zurück und setzte sich auf den Kopf ihrer neuen Freundin.  
„Ich fand das immer blöd", begann Yuki zu schmollen. „Alice hätte warten sollen, bis er wach war."  
„Was sollen wir machen, solange er noch schläft, Yuki?"  
„Hm. Am besten wir schlafen auch etwas. Wenn man schläft, kann man nichts anstellen. Also hat Onkelchen, wenn er später aufwacht einen Grund weniger zu meckern."  
„Klingt schlüssig", stimmte Tinkermon zu. Das Feen-Digimon rutschte von Yukis Kopf und legte sich in ihre Arme, die sie wie Myotismon auf ihren Bauch ablegte. Sie rutschte noch etwas hin und her, bis sie die perfekte Stelle fand, in der sie auch gemütlich sitzen konnte und der Baum hinter ihr nicht zu sehr in den Rücken drückte.  
„Würdest du gern was bestimmtes träumen?"  
„Ja. Da gibt es ein paar Dinge", antwortete Yuki und schloss die Augen. Interessiert schaute Tinkermon zu ihr hoch.  
„Siehst du denn in deinen Träumen was?"  
„In Träumen kann man alles."  
Tinkermon schaute zu Myotismon hinüber. Nicht, dass sie Zweifel an dem hatte was Yuki ihr sagte. Das jemand Blindes dazu fähig war in den seinen Träumen etwas zu sehen und sei es nur ein Wirrwarr aus Farben glaubte sie. Dass ein Digimon wie Myotismon Träume hätte kam ihr bei weitem skurriler vor. Wenn es so war, würde Tinkermon nur zu gerne wissen, was er denn träumte (wenn überhaupt). Unterschieden sie sich von dem, was Digimon wie Tinkermon träumten? War das, was für sie Albträume wären für ihn gute Träume und umgekehrt? Dubios dies alles und darüber nachzudenken ließ Tinkermon nun doch müde werden.  
„Dann hoffe ich, ich träume von was, was wir auf unserer Reise vielleicht mal entdecken."  
„Klingt nicht schlecht."  
„M-hmm."  
Die beiden murmelten noch etwas, aber das hörte die jeweils andere schon gar nicht mehr. Fast zeitgleich nickten die beiden im trockenen Gras ein, gebettet im Sonnenlicht. Im Schatten sitzend öffnete Myotismon erst das eine, dann dann das andere Auge. Er hatte alles mitbekommen.  
„Anhänglicher als Blutegel", nuschelte er verstimmt, dabei schüttelte er auch den Kopf. Sie zu wecken, auszuschimpfen und sie wieder wegzuschicken würde sich Myotismon für später aufheben. Solange würde er die Ruhe genießen, davon hatte er in letzter Zeit zu wenig. Das es so ruhig um ihn war wirkte schon fast befremdlich und irreal. Selbst der Wald schien zu schlafen. Eigentlich hatte Sanzomon sich ein gutes Fleckchen ausgesucht.  
Mit einem langen Blick nach rechts zu Yuki und Tinkermon dachte Myotismon seine Gedanken von vorhin erneut. Er hatte mehr Arbeit, etwas weniger Einfluss, mehr Digimon die ihm auf die Nerven gingen, einen Digiritter als eine Art Patenkind und nichts davon diente einem höheren Zweck.  
Er war zufrieden. Er glaubte es selbst kaum, aber er war es.  
Das kleine Piano lag links von ihm. Es sah wirklich verwittert aus und eigentlich hätte er Sanzomons Schüler eine Predigt halten sollen, wie man sich um Instrumente zu kümmern hat. So neben ihm wirkte es selbst, als schliefe es einfach, wartend, dass man ihm ein paar Töne entlockte. Myotismon starrte auf seine rechte Hand und bewegte jeden einzelnen Finger nacheinander. Der Schmerz zog durch seine ganze Hand und den Arm hoch, bis zum Ellenbogen.  
Auf den Tasten lag Staub, in diesem sah man die Abdrücke von Fingern. Die waren wohl von Cho-Hakkaimon, als sie das Piano aus dem Lager holte, vielleicht auch von ihm. Wie lange es wohl stumm in einer Ecke stand? Warum hatte Sanzomon es nicht herausgeholt, sonst war sie ja nicht so, dass sie irgendwas verbarg. Weil es ihm gehörte? Hatte sie es für ihn aufbewahrt? Hatte sie tatsächlich gehofft, er käme irgendwann wieder?  
Staub hing an seinem Handschuh, statt ihn aber zu entfernen, was Myotismon zuerst tun wollte, fuhr er mit der offenen Hand einmal über die Tasten, um so den meisten Staub zu entfernen. Nachdem er das, was an seinen Handschuhen hängen geblieben war abgeklopft hatte, streckte Myotismon seine Hand wieder nach dem Piano aus. Als Mittel- und Ringfinger gerade die glatte, nicht mehr ganz so weißen Tasten zwischen der zwei- und dreistrichigen Oktave berührten zuckten seine Glieder und erinnerten ihn an den Schmerz. Nicht nur seinen Sonnenschirm verloren, auch seine Bandagen hatte Myotismon nicht dabei, die den Schmerz zumindest etwas im Zaun hielten. Würde er spielen, es würde die Hölle werden, selbst seine Bisse waren nicht so schmerzhaft.  
Doch das uralte Verlangen nach den Noten und Takten, die dieser weißen, kalten und beinah toten Jahreszeit einen Hauch von Unbeschwertheit und Leben gaben, während man in Erinnerungen schwelgte – seien sie schön oder sogar peinlich – war zu groß. Er war und blieb trotz Krone und Sarg immer noch ein Musiker, auch ohne Kapellmeister.  
Auch seine linke Hand legte Myotismon auf den für ihn zu kleinen Tasten ab, mit angehobenen Fingerspitzen. Schneeflocken legten sich auf seine Hände, was alles andere als lindern für seine Gelenke war. Doch Myotismon spielte. Die erste Note ein f und nach dieser ersten Note fuhr das Stechen von seinen Fingern aus in seinen Arm. Myotismon biss die Zähne zusammen und spielte die nächsten Noten. Dann wieder die nächsten, bis der Klang fließender wurde, trotz des Schmerzes. Gerade wegen des Schmerzes, der ihn daran erinnerte weiter zu machen.  
Er war Yuki ein Konzert schuldig. Schließlich hatte er einst noch geprahlt, dass er ja spielen könne. Als Onkel musste er ein Vorbild sein.  
Hisaki war er es schuldig. Solange er ihre Musik spielte, war Hisaki noch ein Teil dieser Welt und wenn es auch nur der letzte Rest einer alten Audio-Datei war, irgendwo in seinen eigenen gespeichert, und ein paar Erinnerungen.  
Sanzomon hatte er es versprochen und bei der Vorstellung wie sie strahlen würde, wenn er sie bald abholen könnte huschte ihn ein geradezu friedliches Lächeln über die Lippen.  
Myotismon spielte vorsichtig die ersten Takte von Vivaldis Winter. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit spürte er keinen Schmerz mehr, nur ein kaltes Stechen, wie Schnee auf nackter Haut, abgelöst von einer bizarren Brennen, aber so angenehm, als würde eine Hand sich behutsam auf seine legen.  
Der Schwarze König träumte nicht von Alice. Musste er nicht. Alice war bei ihm und ging niemals mehr fort.  
Der Traum war zu Ende. Stattdessen träumte der Schwarze König andere Träume, von anderen Dingen des Wunderlandes, die an einem schönen Wintertag in naher und ferner Zukunft, während irgendwo ein Klaviersonett spielte passieren würden.

𝅘𝅥.

 _( Leben: ist es nur ein Traum?)_

E N D E

* * *

\- die einzelnen Worte der letzten vier Kapitel waren aus einem Mutter-Gans-reim übernommen, der schlicht Winter heißt. "Fairly" heißt direkt zwar "ziemlich", kann aber auch mit "bald" oder mit "gerecht" übersetzt werden.

\- Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon und Myotismon können alle im canon zu Apokalymon digitieren. Devimon über mehrer Optionen, wobei allerdings nicht über die hier in der FF erwähnte Linie. Etemon kann eigentlich gar nicht (außer er digitiert zu Piedmon *lol*)

\- Das Zitat mit dem Endes des Waldes sagte der weiße Ritter/Läufer. Theorien streiten sich drum, ob jetzt dieser oder der schwarze König die indirekte Verkörperung von Lewis Carrol sei.

\- der Wald des Vergessens stammte aus Alice hinter den Spiegeln, und wie gesagt vergisst man alles, sobald man diesen betritt, erinnert sich aber wieder an alles, sobald man herausfindet.

\- das achte Feld ist das Ziel in Alice hinter den Spiegeln. Auf diesem wird Alice auch zur Königin gekrönt.

So. es ist fertig. Das heißt, nicht so ganz. Es gibt noch einige Stellen, die mir nicht so gefallen, heißt so unschöne Plotholes, die ich gerne noch stopfen würde. Was heißt Plotholes - es soll nur einige Aspekte genauer und besser erzählen, die Geschichte so wie sie ist ist eigentlich stabil und fertig und daran rüttelt sich auch nichts mehr. Es handelt sich dabei auch nur um einzelne Abschnitte, die ich sich leicht in die Kapitel einfügen lassen, ohne das man was umschreiben muss und sind Inhalte, die ich rauswarf, weil alles sonst zu lang geworden wäre... Ja, ich lache auch grad darüber.

Wie ich das aber mache, dass man dies auch mitbekommt, wenn was geupdatet wurde muss ich mir noch überlegen. Auch will ich nochmal nach Fehlern im Text gucken, um das zu verbessern was meine Online-Legasthenie verursacht hat. Gott, was hier teilweise steht ist ja grässlich.

Ansonsten. Es ist durch. Feddish.

Ich hoff, irgendjemanden hat das hier gefallen, auch wenn die Länge der Kapitel allein wohl schon sehr abschreckend war. Vielleicht habe ich auch irgendjemanden mit diesen Fantheorien und Ideen begeistern können, auch wenn es stellenweise für typisches Digimon sehr düster und zu politisch war und sich einiges mit dem Canon wohl nicht so verträgt und auch für das Pairing. (Ja. Ich mag Myotismon mit Sanzomon immer noch, obwohl das Anfangs nicht meine Intension war).

Grüße gehen raus an twitter, das mit jeden Tag wieder zeigt, wie Diskussionen und Politik nicht funktionieren sollten, meine BFF, die die Alpha-Version durchgelesen und Ideen abgesegnet wie kritisiert hat und an die Youtuber, die Videos zu Digimon Adventure, insbesondere zu Myotismon und auch zu tri gemacht haben und somit mir auch nochmal einen Denkanstoß gaben. Und natürlich auch an die, die meine Story mal angeklickt und auch mal empfohlen haben.

Bye.


End file.
